


Fragments of Chaldea

by GhostXavier



Series: The Fragments Series [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Humor, Short Story Cycle, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching, interconnected One shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 995,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostXavier/pseuds/GhostXavier
Summary: Between singularities, there was plenty of downtime for the last bastion of humanity. Despite an uncertain future, they formed a semblance of a new life within Chaldea, their home of precious memories. Here they were a family... an unusual, hectic, and often imperfect one... but that's what made them perfect.This is an official reposting of the Fragments Series for archival purposes. Earned its own TVtropes page on 18 AUG 2016.The fanfiction.net series will always be one week ahead of the AO3 storage.9/1/2018 NOTICE: Parts of the archives series are currently 'old' compared to the fanfiction.net original. This will be remedied all at once when the spring cleaning of earlier fragments is completed. You can still read it here, but for the most accurate and updated, please see the fanfiction.net original.





	1. Prologue: Once Upon a Chaldea

_**Note for Anime, China FGO, or NA FGO Server players:**_  This work follows the JP original which is much further ahead, including terminology and servant names. You are warned ahead of time, but this contains countless spoilers for almost anything from the Fate Series.

_**Foreword for everyone:** _ _I completely ignore suggestions and requests for servants, scene ideas, and developments. Save yourself the time by not typing it._

_**.** _

_**Fairy tales** _

_**Legends** _

_**Myths** _

_**Epics** _

_**.** _

There have always been countless ways to tell fantastical stories, both past and present. They might chronicle the lives and achievements of the make believe, those who existed and are elevated further from the truth, or the actual facts themselves. Depending on the source, they might be tales to lift the spirits in calamitous times, lay children to sleep with a rekindled imagination, or historical information that helped shape humanity's identity. Telling the difference was often as easy as recognizing broad subjects such as magecraft and scientific endeavor.

But sometimes, the line between fact and fiction disappeared entirely to those privy to the truth.

The story of a group of brave souls that were fighting a war across time to prevent humanity's extinction would seem like another fictional story. Yet, in the snowcapped mountain range, hidden far from the curious eye, that very unbelievable tale is being written. A lone structure of massive proportions jutted from a large mountain's side. It stood as the final vestige of humanity, and the lone beacon of civilization's long history of defying the odds.

Near the smoothed white walls of Chaldea, a lone cemetery stood as a silent reminder of what may still come to pass. Simple graves in countless rows lay blanketed in snow to serve as a memorial to the many who fell four months ago. Cremated and buried, their resting places lay close to one another, placed on a flattened mountain peak that overlooked the side of the facility. While not visible from its many windows, it was but another illustration of the fate that hung over the heads of the remaining.

In this dire reality, there were no more listeners for this story except for those fighting against time itself. Outside the barriers that protect this structure, humanity had seemingly disappeared. Their future had been declared extinguished by the those who pulled the strings. The opening sabotage had robbed civilization's last defenders of many in number, but still they continued to fight. There have been many setbacks, but they were equaled in fortune, for they were no longer alone. Though the light of humanity has all but extinguished, they pressed on to kindle the flickers of hope.

Within the walls of this secluded structure, in a room in the very heart of this secret, man-made marvel, this new "fairy tale" was being written in hopes there will be readers once more.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Prologue Fragment: Once Upon a Chaldea** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Not sure if this catalyst will actually work, but it's better than nothing."

"As long as it's not more black keys, I can live with it."

Figures cloaked in the shadows moved about while others stood idle to the side with anticipation glinting in their eyes. Multi-pointed, colorful objects were placed upon four pedestals on the outer rim of the circular room. As a figure on the far side placed the last one, they turned to another behind a control panel. After the center of the room was cleared, there was a nod of confirmation followed by the quick throw of a lever.

The placed offerings glowed with the entire color spectrum and resonated with a low hum before being absorbed into their pedestals. The receptors shined a soft white before gently fading into silence. The collected energy shot from the base of the pedestals through large channels carved beneath the floor. The lines of power continued to emit their silent glow as the diverse played their song together.

A surge of energy erupted from the center, then, in a contradiction to its violent entrance, gently slowed to form a floating ball of pale blue. Ancient text and lines formed an intricate and organized conglomeration as they expanded across the floor, letting their glow illuminate its surface. A translucent, elaborate cross, a holographic replication of a signature artifact, formed within the circle itself to complete the vast ritual. It was joined by several more pale orbs that hugged its form and floated above the dance of prana beneath.

From these actions combined, a summoning circle formed, yet a modified version that most modern magi would reject. At its core, it was a bastardized union of science and magecraft. Its definition was a side note; Its vastly improved efficiency was an undeniable fact. Something that should not have been possible without a grand ritual had become but a daily possibility that allowed Chaldea to gather reinforcements for its mission.

There was a pause in the process as the room fell deathly silent. All previous murmurs had been hushed, but the air remained thick with expectation and uncertainty. The balls gently hovered as a contrast to the violent clash within the Fate System as mystery, design, luck, and calculated probability collided. The crowd watched, waiting for the outcome.

Their answer was revealed.

The balls sparked and released a low hum as their blue hue whirled into a rainbow aura. A low gasp and some cheers were released by the crowd as the hum growled louder. The spheres began to rotate clockwise. Round and round, slowly but surely, they accelerated. Within a second, they seemingly lost their form as their speed formed a wide ring around the ritual's core.

Their movement accelerated even further as the central sphere crackled and sparkled with power. Spurred by the calculations and drives, the concentration of energy in the epicenter grew unstable as its shape was threatened. Small sparks of crackling energy flailed like whips as the core threatened to burst with sundering lightning. The harsh song of their dance was deafening as the orechestra reached its crescendo.

Gradually, the rainbow ring slowed down, but then rapidly expanded to the outskirts of the room. The torrent of energy in the ritual's heart became more unstable once the expanding ring reached its apex; It barely missed the figures in observation who remained unstaggered statues. One figure blinked as the ring finally collapsed violently into the core.

The thunderous crack of an explosion was heard, but no one panicked: It's all part of the process. Some spectators shielded their eyes. Many didn't need to, whether being used to the procedure or of a different existence entirely; It was simply just another activity within this facility.

In place of the controlled dance, a single column of energy erupted from the center of the floor, only held in check by a calibrated absorption shield in the ceiling. The absolute surge of powerful energy shook the room with enough force that an outside observer would have related it to a minor earthquake. Despite the violence of the event, the room remained sturdy without any signs of collapsing.

The rumbling slowly died down as the surge of energy lost its power. Its attempt to break its vertical confines had failed; Its onslaught of the roof faded. Gone was the river of uncontrolled prana, only to be replaced with the peaceful glow from a smaller pillar of bright light that illuminated the entire room.

Small smiles were formed. Others raised their brows in curiosity. Yet, all eyes rested upon the origin as the light faded to a soft glow. In the deafening wake of the ritual, an armored figure basked in the fading, residual prana.

Small specs of visually manifested mana fell from the artificial shield above, and floated past the golden hair of the newcomer. The light continued to fade and revealed color: a royal blue, purest white, and shined silver. It was soon obvious the figure was a young female with a fair complexion.

Seconds later, the light had faded fully to reveal the newly arrived servant. The figure in question slowly opened her eyes to shoot her surprisingly steadfast and resolute gaze forward into the audience. Her green eyes scanned the room. She seemed to note the peculiarity of her summoning while observing the figures cloaked in shadow. Her beautiful eyes narrowed in harsh suspicion upon realization that she is not the only servant present... by a shocking amount.

One figure approached from the front of the crowd to slowly reveal themselves in the glow. Black hair and blue eyes took form from the darkness as his gentle approach continued. His white uniform with black adjustment straps appeared from the curtain, contrasting the black formal pants and shoes below. By his magical energy signature, he was clearly a magus, albeit a rather average one.

Her green eyes darted to a fair-skinned hand. Red lines covered its back to confirm the presence of a comforting symbol that would herald the answers sought. Her shoulders sagged slightly from released tension, and she met the eyes of the man in front of her with only a hint of reservations. The rest of the room remained quiet, yet a fair number mirrored the small yet enthusiastic smile on his face; Catalysts completely guaranteed a servant's arrival, after all.

"I am servant Saber," the girl proclaimed. "I ask of you... Are you my master?"

The man's gentle smile grew radiant as he nodded firmly. "Yes, Saber. I am Gudao Fujimaru, your new master."

The young woman nodded in confirmation. She opened her mouth to inquire about the situation, but stopped when he raised his hand in a small gesture of pause.

"We have a lot to discuss about the circumstances of your summoning, but for now at least..." Gudao extended his hand forward to the new arrival, who looked at it with slight surprise before meeting his eyes once more. "Welcome to Chaldea. I look forward to working with you."

There's was but a moment's pause. Saber showed a very subtle but genuine smile and grasped the man's hand with her own. "As do I, Master."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as they shook hands in agreement. He chuckled. "Ah, please… you may call me Gudao, if you want! It's fine to be informal here. That's how it usually winds up anyway."

The newly arrived servant quirked an eyebrow. "...I'm afraid I do not understand what you mea-"

Behind the crown, the double doors to the room quickly slid open to flood the room with the hallway's blinding light. Gudao and Saber released their hands and turned towards the interruption. Some murmurs ran through the audience that now stared towards the doorway at the lone silhouette.

"Hey, Nero! You're late! The summoning was at-"

"Why didn't any of you  _ **inform me!?**_  The Empress was told yesterday that she may take part in the activity! Why did no one inform me it was at this time!?"

"Calm down, Miss Empress. Sheesh, you're always like this when you're mad-"

"I never asked you, fox caster! And  **you!**  Blackbeard! I demand you cease laughing! You lied and told me it was changed to four!"

A man's unique laugh echoed out. "That's what you get for ratting on my newest contraband! Those magazines weren't easy to get ahold of you know! That was top quality penthouse!"

"…Why didn't you just ask the other Romans?"

"That's what I thought too! It's like her thinking skills are as bad as her singing." There was that unique laughter again.

Yet another voice called out. "Nero's not having the best of weeks, Teach. Back up a bit. She'l-"

"She'll what? Whine louder? Continue to not take my jokes in stride? Gudao made it obvious fighting is not allowed withi-"

There was sniffling, which made the offender pause for a moment. "W-Wait, you're not actually going to-?"

A collective cringe and shiver flew through the crowd as a woman's rather loud sobs echoed into the room.

"…Wow.  _That_  bad of a week?"

"Someone stop her wailing!"

"At least she's not singing." Some laughter quickly followed, even as her crying grew louder from the comment.

Slowly the master turned back to look at the newest servant to Chaldea. Her almost stoic features were now etched with a look of total disbelief. Gudao let out a nervous laugh that only made the saber more confused. With a sheepish grin, he looked back towards his bickering servants and sighed.

"As I said, there's, um, quite a lot to explain… and we're often informal at times. Bear with me, please."

.

.

* * *

 

**Important World Points/Revisions**

* * *

 

_There are rarely Author's notes in the entire Fragments collection, but all of them are important notifications in regards to proper progression. They mark where supplements attach to the main story. There will also be one at the end of the latest chapter for update/insight purposes that is removed with each new addition._

**The world/lore revisions change the nature of F/GO world, I do not advise skipping them to go to Fragment 1.** _**All of them get introduced in the story proper, but they've been collected and placed at the very beginning to act as an early warning. None count as spoilers.** _ _**If you're a stringent Fate Lore Aficionado** _ _, you'll probably dislike this series for one reason or another; That's fine._

* * *

 

_The following divergence mark this series as_ _**Slight AU** _ _**.** _

**1: Chaldea Revisions**

\- Day and night will still pass in Chaldea as normal, and they will follow a calendar year. They are a separate dimension as mentioned in the FGO prologue, so they can conceivably take as long as necessary to complete the Grand Orders.

\- Its altitude has been lowered from 6,000 meters to 4,000 meters.

\- Humanity is still set to perish in December 2016

\- FoC's timeline starts in April instead of FGO's canon June start. There will be occasional time markers as helpful reminders.

**2: Regarding Fate Canon Lore**

\- I will follow the lore as closely as possible but will do occasional tweaks. I can only make it as precise as the translations I find, however.

\- The main plot of early singularities are mostly unchanged, so what happened there still applies. Supplements address any differences.

\- Events will not appear in their game form. I've taken creative liberties to adapt situations and servants with them in order to properly fit this slightly different timeline.

\- The Protag is of a different origin. They're a below-average magus in this timeline instead of a civilian.

\- Servants may act slightly OOC. This series focuses heavily on development past their character in relation to their environment, interactions, and formed relations. Some have spent the months since Fuyuki adapting, bonding, and even curiously trying new things in their spare time.

**3: Regarding Servants**

\- There is a larger number that can be deployed, but there are still limitations.

\- Alter/Duplicates are handled very differently throughout the series. Rules regarding this are spread throughout the series. There are rarely exceptions, so be warned: duplicate servants don't appear 'easily'.

\- Servants can remember past Grail experiences and singularities with vivid clarity.

\- If a servant is not specifically mentioned to be present, assume they're not present in Chaldea. A full list can be found on the tumblr archive. Check my profile for links.

\- Star ratings from the game do not matter for "summoning chance" appearances. They arrive at random.

\- No Non-Canon servants will ever appear.

\- I will not introduce canon servants that haven't been added to the game's gacha yet. I need to know the circumstances of being able to summon them. There has been a one-time-only exception to this rule (63).

**4: Regarding Staff**

\- In canon, twenty survived the blast. I've increased the surviving staff number to roughly over a hundred, and the original Pre-Fuyuki count to three hundred. A humanity saving organization on such a tiny staff count is beyond absurd.

\- There are multiple new Divisions, including a Science Division. Chaldea has Cryo Vats that are presumably built into the master capsules. They are top tier science devices, so for the place not to have a tech department for maintenance is equally absurd.

\- Robots supplement the workforce. A full explanation can be found on the World Revision's tab on the tumblr, mainly so I don't waste any more space here.

\- The frozen masters mentioned in the prologue are presumed dead due to Lev's precision planning.

_**Thanks for taking note of the changes. If you're still willing to continue, especially upon discovering the Science Division and robots, cool. I hope you enjoy.** _


	2. Fragment 1: The French Revelation

_**NOTE: All dividers are numbered. Take a break when you want to in each Fragment!** _

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the blue-tinted hallways of Chaldea. Large tiles made up most of the floor, matched by panels attached to the opposing walls. Aesthetical glass struts protruded from the sides of the hallway on one side. On the opposite wall, the emblem of Chaldea was placed on certain panels to break the mundane wall, appearing once every few ceiling lights. Doors, potted plants, benches, and intersecting corridors also helped to break the monotony of the rather modernistic hallway.

It was the same corridor design used by most of Chaldea's hallways, which required a map to properly navigate for newcomers. The employees, all of which were now veterans, never needed it past their own respective second week. Guiding maps were just wasted paper now, since only servants had been arriving since the Fuyuki incident. Rarely did the hallway design deviate, except for a few exceptions like the topmost corridor that had windows to showcase spectacular view of the surrounding landscape.

A group of employees appeared from an intersecting corridor. As standard for workers in the facility, the trio wore matching white formal jackets with black pants, or an optional skirt and leggings for the ladies. Their jackets sported gray accents in contrast to the near-pure white tops of the master's uniform. Their white collared dress shirts were paired with different colored ties which depicted their matching division.

There were three separate colors for the individuals in the group. One black-haired man's orange tie proved he was from Engineering, while a brunette female's turquoise indicated they belonged to Magecraft. A green one on the blonde female stated their employment in the Science Division. It wasn't uncommon to see groups of mixed divisions during off-hours or food breaks, especially after many had been shifted to different stations with the significant loss of personnel; The fully activated robotics reserve helped to stabilize the understaffed facility.

A fourth employee passed by as one of Chaldea's robots turned a corridor further ahead. This one's top was noticeably different from her colleagues as she walked by them with a small smile. Her unique, black top denoted her position as a Leyshift Operator, with her home division's color sported on the front and cuffs. The turquoise was separated from the black jacket with silver accents, with the logo of Chaldea present on the upper left arm and zipper. There were still other uniforms within the organization, but those were only worn by key individuals in each division.

One such person walked towards the conversing group with a new servant by his side.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 1: The French Revelation** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Without hesitation, the group shifted to the right side of the hallway as the pair of individuals approached. The duo consisted of a green-eyed, young man carrying a stack of books and a female companion of young age carrying a large, ornate flag. Her lengthy, blonde locks were tied in a braid that reached to her thighs, which made the man's orange ponytail seem minuscule in comparison. His long, white lab coat had a turquoise design down the front and came with accompanying pearly white boots, pants, and gloves.

In stark contrast, the cerulean-eyed woman was covered in a navy blue, from her leggings to her undershirt. The cape was also similarly colored save for the white crosses and upper accents. Her gleaming, silver armor covered much of her arms and torso, with matching boots and a head protector in identical material. An ornate sword hung at her hip, barely noticeable under the large cape.

The group of employees turned their heads as one while they passed, but continued walking forward. They quickly looked to each other and began murmuring in excitement. Slowly, the armored blonde looked back to the fading group and lightly smiled, which no one noticed except for her current walking partner. She quickly turned back after realizing he had stopped talking.

"I apologize, Doctor Roman. I just overheard them talking about me." The young woman explained.

"Nothing negative I hope," the doctor stated, giving a small glance behind them.

"Oh, nothing of the sort. They were excited to see me," the woman beamed back.

The man chuckled lightly. "Can you blame them? It's not every day you get to see the famous Saint Jeanne d'Arc in person!"

The ruler smiled back. "I guess this is true. Though, I still prefer not being called a saint… I'm truly sorry for the interruption. You were saying?"

"Ah, I was just rambling. Our luck has been terrible until this week. Usually the system would generate craft coins or present memorial essences for servants... but to think we'd get another new servant of such prestige so soon after King Arthur is amazing! August is looking up!" exclaimed the man with accompanying hand gestures from his free limb.

"Please, you're embarrassing me," Jeanne spoke firmly, though with a bashful smile.

"Sorry, sorry," Roman added quickly. "Usually Gudao would be the one guiding and praising, but as stated back in the summoning chamber, he had to take care of an emergency at the training grounds. Ah, but I digress. We've arrived at your room!"

The doctor stopped walking and used his free hand to extract a card from his pocket. He held it up to a computerized scanner next to the door, receiving an automated beep in response followed by a green light flaring to life. The door slid open as the man presented his companion the key card, which she graciously took with a small nod.

"We've got extras in case you misplace your own. As easy as I imagine it is to go into spirit form to enter a locked room, we like to ensure the quality of life of our guests," Roman stated before smiling. "If you need anything, there's a video intercom in each room. The info packets and maps are in the drawer next to your bed. Gudao will give you a tour once he finishes the mountain of paperwork that has likely just accumulated. I'm definitely looking forward to working with you!"

With that, Doctor Roman nodded and walked back down the hallway. She smiled lightly as she caught him mumbling about scolding Gudao for making him feel like a hotel manager, before she slipped into her room. The door quickly slid shut behind her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The rooms of each servant were identical to that of Master Gudao's own; Most previously belonged to the other master candidates that perished during the Fuyuki incident, while the rest remained vacant. Some were simply unused due to the organization's overestimation for the number of masters they may require in the future, up to a total of a hundred. Some larger servants and blood-related ones had to take residence elsewhere or get "creative" with room sizes.

The room itself was nearly empty save for a few pieces of movable furniture. The bed was very simple and came with two, fluffy pillows. Its arched rear supports matched its gently curving side guards, but the front lacked this design in favor of two sturdy legs. The sheets were all white to match the rest of the room. Polished, smooth white floors were glistened from the ceiling's illumination. The lights were shaped differently with bars on one side and pentagons on the other, both symmetrically designed for the styles. Plants were placed sporadically with only basic concern for decor.

Extra conveniences were even included in the room to make it feel less like a barracks, with the most notable being a small beverage dispenser to make hot water for tea or coffee. The intercom and drawer were adjacent to the bed, and a simple glass table with a single support was attached to the wall on the opposite side. Some empty shelves lined the wall near the door and a large, built-in display case faced its opposite. Next to the display case was a single door leading to the private bathroom which had an open glass shower, counter sink, and western toilet. Otherwise the room was, by proper definition, incredibly basic.

"Let's see..."

Jeanne sat with perfect posture on the bed with one of the brochures in her hand, quietly humming to herself. Her battle regalia remained on, though the cape had been removed. They didn't usually have clothing immediately available for newly arrived servants, but she didn't mind since she wasn't expecting that luxury. It was gracious enough that the service was available for her, and she was interested in having some clothes for herself after experiencing it during a past war.

She would never forget that kind soul.  _'Thank you for the memories, Laeticia.'_

Her thoughts shifted back as she turned a page to continue her current task of brainstorm furniture ideas. She was surprised to find that besides custom-fit clothing, Chaldea also has a Furniture Department whose original purpose was repairing damaged items from potentially reckless or angry servants; They probably had the berserkers in mind. A few servants had voiced some complaints about room simplicity and gave plenty of ideas for expansion, or demands depending on who you asked.

Suddenly the Engineering Division's small branch found itself busy with work, not those specific technicians had very much to do previously. She supposed she could get a few pieces to make the room her own, but she wouldn't want to cause them immense amounts of additional workload. She smiled slightly and pondered about the mysterious nature of the event Roman called "The Furnishing Hurricane".

The furniture selection was surprisingly diverse, though aesthetically basic, but that was to be expected; They were technicians first, not artisans in furniture. She was only really interested in a table and chairs, as well as possibly a flag holder so her standard could remain materialized. Surely the latter was a simple request that could be fulfilled easily. She hoped the Clothing Department would be fine with her future clothing order, but those shouldn't be much more complicated. She was a simple girl after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted with soft knocking on her door. She looked at the time on the intercom's screen and noted it was already half past two in the afternoon. Had she really been in her room for an hour just staring at the packets? She let out a small sigh at her distracted state and quickly made her way to the door. While pondering how busy Gudao seemed to be, she soon questioned which servant signature stood outside, for it seemed… familiar.

"Hello? How may I help-" The door slid open as fast as her eyes lit up.

Standing on the other side with a smile like diamonds was another woman with long, pearly white hair that hung back in two long tails. Two bangs framed her face that held crystal blue eyes. She wore a red sundress which exposed much of her porcelain-skinned arms. One of her legs was crossed behind the other, letting her red slippers line up perfectly. The woman in question let out a giggle and swiftly leaned forward to hug the surprised but happy blonde.

"Vive la France~!" the woman cried happily while hugging her friend. "I came the second I learned of your room, Jeanne!"

The Maid of Orleans smiled and hugged back. "I didn't know you were here too, Marie! I would have come to see you first."

Marie pulled out of the hug, her smile still beaming brightly. "Oh, non non! Worry not. You were just getting settled in! No rush... though I have to say, you've taken my advice in the singularity to heart. It's good to see you a little less serious."

"I'm still getting used to enjoying myself, but I believe it will be easier with familiar faces," Jeanne nodded happily. "Did Doctor Roman or Master tell you I was here?"

"Roman told me the room number when I bumped into him, but word spreads fast in this place. I was told you arrived by one of the Magecraft employees from the summoning room. Orange hair? Maybe you've talked with Gabrielle? She helps operate the room with Tesla when Gudao want to attempt a summo- Oh look at me, rambling again."

Jeanne chuckled before tilting her head slightly in thought. "Ah, so I guess everyone knows then?"

Marie nodded enthusiastically. "Gudao is beyond busy thanks to Roman. I'll bet he apologized firmly for not being able to give you a proper tour?"

Jeanne nodded. Marie giggled before continuing. "Don't think anything of it, he works much too hard sometimes… so I volunteered to give you the tour instead! But first, some of the servants in my lounge are eager to meet you! Would you be willing to take a detour to say hi?"

Jeanne let out a small laugh as she checked a small pouch for the key card. "If that's the case, of course I'll come. I'm curious about who some of my new teammates will be."

"A wonderful variety, that's for sure," Marie stated as she took a step back. "We might run into a few on the way, since most servants are scattered around Chaldea doing their own thing."

Marie turned and skipped. Jeanne's eyes widened slightly as she followed her friend down the hallway, the door to her room closing behind her. "I felt the feint presence of a number of servants, but I can only sense so far in this facility. Exactly how many are in Chaldea?"

The white-haired girl brought a finger to her lip in thought before she smiled and turned to her friend. "I think you're number sixty five. Now come on, let me show you the lounge!"

The young blonde had to take a pause to relieve her sudden shock.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jeanne had to take another pause to fix her jaw once they reached the lounge. To say this room was unlike the rest of Chaldea was a vast understatement. One would have thought, if not for the large Chaldean door that served as the entrance, that they had walked into a room in a palace which could easily hold hundreds of people.

Long, red curtains framed large windows that overlooked the snowy, mountain landscape of the surrounding range. Identically designed, red couches with glass coffee tables were positioned near the windows. There were large columns along the exterior of the room, that looked to be faced with faux marble. Between them hung large paintings of various origins.

Ornate, dark wood nursing chairs with red upholstery were placed in small groups with accompanying ottomans between the windows and the dining area. Booths with the same upholstery and mahogany color created rows that divided the lounging area from the dining section. The same chair designs were used for similarly designed tables between the section's booths. Judging by the number of seats and the open spacing, the room could seat several hundreds if more chairs were added.

Several giant, crystal chandeliers illuminated the room in a soft glow as they hung from the center, placed at interval with the columns. The red carpet that covered the floor was decorated with beautiful, golden designs. The far-left side of the room contained a small bar with a black marble counter. An adjacent door to the bar presumably led to a kitchen with a small hallway nearby leading to the equally luxurious bathrooms. Classical piano music played from a lavish Grand Piano in the center beneath an accompanying chandelier, creating a very sophisticated atmosphere.

In all likelihood, this room was one of the results of "The Furnishing Hurricane" she was previously told about. Where the Logistics Division managed to get so much material was beyond her understanding, and she made a mental note to inquire about that later; She knew they had a stockpile of material, but this would have required much more. As Jeanne collected herself, Marie pranced a few steps ahead, and spun around giggling with her arms held wide.

"Welcome to Salon De Marie! Well? What do you think?"

"It's... spectacular, Marie," Jeanne breathed in awe. "It feels so... royal."

"And so you see, there is some truth to her luxurious and bad spending habits after all, wouldn't you agree,  _Saint_  Jeanne d'Arc?" A soothing male voice echoed from behind the piano.

Marie's face quickly mirrored the upholstery. "Amadeus! How dare you!"

The piano music came to a slow stop, accompanied by soft laughing as the man stood up to reveal himself. A purple cutaway jacket with golden trim covered a golden button up shirt with ornate patterns upon it. He gently wiped his hands with a handkerchief and promptly returned it to a pocket in his white pants. Stepping away from the piano, he bowed gently. After his gesture, he ensured his long, platinum blonde hair was still in proper place before smiling with sharp, green eyes. Jeanne smiled back to the newly revealed former comrade, and gave a small curtsy of her own.

"It is good to see you again, Jeanne," Mozart spoke fondly.

"The pleasure is mine, Mozart," she replied similarly.

"Non non! You must not just ignore the queen!" Marie stated with crossed arms much to the amusement of the male.

"Ignore you, madame? How could we possibly?" asked another male voice, lacking in emotion.

Jeanne turned to look at two individuals who walked towards them from the bar. Both were dressed in similar design to Mozart, but the male with white hair and pale eyes wore a black cutaway where his companion with long, blonde hair and turquoise eyes wore a cyan version. There was recognition in her eyes upon seeing two former adversaries, but unlike her small campaign with Gudao in France, there was no tension in the air. This time, they were all comrades under one roof.

"I see I will be working with the both of you as well. It's good to meet under friendlier conditions, Mr. Sanson and D'Eon."

Sanson stated with a barely noticeable smile. Barely. "No need to be so formal, Jeanne."

"Indeed. While you're here, would you like a drink perhaps?" Chevalier d'Eon asked kindly.

"Water would be lovely, thank you," Jeanne stated as the French agent bowed and left to retrieve the order. "I see you've got some servants of your own, Master Marie."

Marie smiled at the observation. "They do it of their own free will, mind you. They also happily stick around since many other servants thoroughly enjoy the luxurious atmosphere we provide for lounging and dinners. As I have since its founding, I do my upmost to show them the true elegance of France."

"Thankfully it reduced eating in the cafeteria next door to only twice a day at most," Sanson chipped in. "We're currently in off hours so it serves as a lounge, but we mostly use the time to cater to patrons when we're not on a mission."

"We have a lot of hands who were willing to help thankfully. Mostly employees of Chaldea's kitchen who help with the meals, but also a few notable servants who gladly lend a hand," Marie exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Tamamo and Boudica do a wonderful job, but Emiya's cooking is to die for. I'd introduce you now, but they're busy doing weekly inventory and preperation."

"You'll get to taste one of his meals tonight. Très bon, of French Quality even!" D'Eon chipped in, holding a wine glass of ice water for Jeanne which she graciously took.

"Let's relax and catch up for a bit so you can finish your water, then I'll happily give you the tour!" Marie exclaimed as she lightly gripped the saint's wrist. With a happy hum, she pulled her towards the windows as the three men shook their heads and returned to their duties. Knowing their employer, of sorts, they were likely going to talk until dinner without a break.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"How was lunch with Astolfo? Still as you remember him?"

The saint chuckled, though her eyes wore a tint of exasperation. "As energetic as ever, that's without a doubt. I didn't think he would be here."

"You didn't? I figured he'd make a beeline for you after learning you were here... wait, what am I saying. He did exactly that at dinner last night! Silly me."

After giggling with Marie, Jeanne smiled and continued humming to herself as she placed a second set of new clothing into her closet. She was currently wearing the first one, which was a white, sleeveless formal shirt with a black tie, coupled with black shorts that barely reached down half of her thigh. Black leggings rounded out the comfortable set she wore from a past war, and it seemed an easy enough request to order. It had been a day since she arrived, and her first four outfits for her wardrobe arrived exactly as she wanted.

It was likely because she had been summoned in a small lull, with Arturia arriving before her only a week ago after the completion of a primary singularity. The saint had met the King of Knights after yesterday's dinner, and despite the small teasing from some servants that they looked similar, the two started off on quite a positive leap. They would be meeting again for dinner tonight to get to know each other, though her friends Diarmuid and Emiya would be joining them. At least she was getting to meet other servants quickly.

The queen currently sat on her bed in her usual red battle attire, happily kicking her feet while inspecting the last clothing laid on the bed. Beside her large, red hat that rested at her side was a strapless, blue gown that was beyond eye catching. The rider took a quick glance between the dress and Jeanne, taking in the rather ornate flower designs sewn down one side. As the Maid of Orleans finished placing and smoothing the third set, Marie giggled, causing the ruler to look towards her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, mon amie… I just never thought my  _saintly_  friend would get something so… alluring."

Jeanne blushed lightly as Marie held up the dress with a playful smirk. The queen giggled again. "Strapless… and even a little curve hugging too. Between this and what you're wearing… My, my, dear Jeanne~!"

"It was something they had in stock that needed only minor adjustments," The saint responded rather hastily. "I didn't wish to demand more than necessary."

"I was only teasing." The rider sighed and shook her head slightly. "Remember what I said about you always being too serious? Just relax and enjoy yourself! You're in Chaldea now!"

"We talked about this yesterday, Marie. I'm keen on trying," the saint reminded with a smile. "I'm looking forward to that dinner meeting today."

"I hope it goes well! King Arthur's quite interesting." While giggling, Marie handed Jeanne the dress to place away.

"She has as much regal presence as I thought, but it's still surprising she's not a he," Jeanne mused as she placed her dress into the closet.

"To be fair, how many are surprised dear little Astolfo isn't a she?"

Jeanne chucked as Marie checked her watch. With a small smile and a hum, she hopped to her feet and picked up her royal headwear. "Thanks for letting me spend time with you! I'll meet you in the lounge later, oui oui? I have that singularity deployment to take care of! Shouldn't take too long."

The Maid of Orleans nodded and smiled. "Be safe, Marie."

"An easy request! The quantum piece supply sorties are simple affairs!" Marie laughed as she skipped towards the door. It quickly opened, but the rider paused in the door to glance back briefly. "Until later, Jeanne! Vive la France~!"

The door shut behind the rider, leaving a slightly confused ruler behind. Jeanne blinked as she thought about what Marie just said, which only confused her further. Didn't the queen state it was a singularity deployment? The change in terminology confused her, but it was too late to ask her now. She made a mental note to ask someone about it later. But first, she had a small meeting with Shakespeare in the library to get out of the way; Thankfully, he seemed genuinely interested in making up for his past transgressions against her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Ah, yes… our lovely queen loves to skim the details sometimes."

Chevalier d'Eon, in his customary salon uniform, stood by the couch Jeanne was relaxing on in the lounge. She took a sip from her glass of water before placing it on the glass table before her. The snowflakes reflected off her eyes as she glanced curiously at the blonde saber, who waited patiently to continue. With a nod, she folded her hands on her lap as the feminine saber cleared his throat softly.

"They deployed with Gudao to a minor singularity. They aren't as much of a threat to humanity as the primary ones, but they may have the potential to do so if left unattended."

"She called it a supply sortie, I believe?"

The saber nodded. "That's how they're often referred. Chaldea is cut off from the rest of the world, so minor singularities are the best way to bring different resources back. Anything from food to construction materials can be Ray Shifted back to Chaldea thanks to Da Vinci's tinkering."

"Would it be safe to say it's not just regular supplies that are required?" The Holy Maiden asked as she briefly glanced towards Sanson. He was fixing something near the Salon entrance.

"I believe today's has a higher potential for acquiring quantum pieces for later use."

Marie had talked about quantum pieces, but never what they were used for. The two girls had briefly talked about the revolutionary techmaturgical generators Chaldea used to help provide servants magical energy, and the pieces were mentioned as a byproduct of the process and created surplus. Beyond that, she knew very little besides quantum pieces being a small unit of crystallized mana that could also be harvested from anomalies. Jeanne both sighed and suppressed a laugh; Marie was so bubbly and jumped to different topics far too quickly.

She would make a note to learn more about it later, since the saber likely had some things to finish at the bar. "Thank you for the answers. I appreciate it."

He bowed with a small smile. "Of course, Jeanne. I'll be sure to tease Marie about not explaining things properly to our dear saint."

As the saber walked towards the bar, Jeanne turned back to the window and enjoyed the falling snow. She had plenty of time to learn the intricacies of this war, but she could also enjoy the circumstances for what they were; Even compared to the previous one she participated in, the number of allied servants this time was unprecedented. The chance to actually get to know different servants without being at each other's throats was an extraordinary opportunity, and as equally appealing as creating her own semblance of a relaxed life.

Jeanne never regretted her past life, nor the choices she made. She followed her path and was recognized as a saint, even if she didn't see herself as one. There were times she would wonder what if, like during her walk towards that fateful stake on her final day, but in the end she had made her decisions without doubt. Here, there was only a flexible schedule and a rare opportunity to try something different. There was plenty to do, but where to start looking remained the question.

As a Catholic, she could help with any religious ceremonies in the building. Though it was a nice idea, she still had some reservations after learning Amakusa was currently in charge for Catholics. But maybe that ruler, like some others she heard were here, had also taken a shine to the idea of a second chance. She hoped that was the case considering who else was here she was admittedly keeping her distance from. Regardless, the idea of trying to create something for herself among faces, old and new, was very enticing…

…and she was resolved to try. She had plenty of time to think of other possibilities to spend her time; Maybe she should find a hobby?

While her musings paused momentarily, she silently enjoyed the sudden gust that swirled the snow before her. Chaldea had an interesting change of scenery compared to the places she'd been, and she silently reminisced about the last time she had enjoyed watching snow; It was made easier by the tranquil peace gifted by the Salon. Only footsteps echoed in the near silent Salon in the late afternoon as she gazed at the falling serenity. On arrival, she had been worried the facility's interesting robots would be busy cleaning, but was pleasantly surprised they had finished in an ever-efficient manner.

She sensed a new servant enter the lounge, though she did not turn around. She simply listened and heard the working assassin greet him. "Good afternoon, Mozart."

"To you as well, Sanson. I see you are attending to the dinner board and table cards for Marie this evening."

"She'll likely complain about being too tired to do it after the supply sortie today. You know how she gets."

The chuckles of the two men brought a tiny smile to her face. "It's quite charming in its own way, of course."

Footsteps calmly moved to the center of the room, followed by rustling clothes as Mozart sat down at the piano. He began playing some quick scales out of habit. The caster often did some warm-ups well ahead of time to see how Marie's song selection sounded to his well-trained ears; Every pre-dinner playlist lasted ten minutes and served as a refined bell to signify appetizers would come out shortly. After that, the salon's sound system would play its own set of music to let him enjoy his meal, usually among his fellow countrymen. After the past night's dinner, Jeanne was more than convinced of the entire operation Marie had running for the organization.

With his scales complete, he turned to the first piece, which instantly caught Jeanne's attention. A soft smile graced her features as memories flooded back from the Great Holy Grail War. There was much to happily forget from that questionable conflict, but there were nearly as many moments she had been glad to experience. Quietly, and without knowing, she found her lips moving to the song in sync with Mozart's playing. She saw neither the snowflakes in front of her, nor her reflection in the window, but rather a quaint country road flanked by grassy plains.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_There were still several hours until they reached the border, and the ruler was still a little tense. She gently tucked her long, flowing braid behind her once more as the rushing wind dislodged it from its place behind her formal shirt. It was the clothing Laeticia had on hand, and while more revealing than she liked, the saint found it rather comfortable. Silently, she leaned on the back windshield of the green pickup, ever mindful not to get the small bits of rust onto the clothing. The young student had been gracious enough to grant her possession of the body, the least she could do was be respectful to her host._

_The wooden crates rattled as she slipped the Mathematics textbook back into her bag. The sun was setting on the horizon through parted clouds, and she looked back down the road to admire it with a small smile. Ever since she left those golden fields of wheat, these moments of peace had been rare. To be able to witness it, even with the coming storm, brought a sense of peace to her mind. Silently inspired, like the curiosity to learn more, she felt the sudden urge of the host._

_Jeanne was already well aware of some of the quirks Laeticia had, especially with the slight nervousness around attractive males her age. Thankfully, what she currently felt was far more comforting. It resonated within, matching her own past experiences singing hymns and prayers to the lord. With a humored sigh, she relented, and slowly began singing the first song that came to mind from her host's memorized favorites._

_As the wind rushed by, the words to the religious song left her lips. It started quiet, but soon gently grew as she hugged her legs to herself. Eyes gazed at her passing surroundings, occasionally glancing back towards the setting sun. Passing cars failed to flinch her, as she continued to sing to herself. After a few minutes, the song finally came to an end, and she smiled fondly with a sigh. She thought about the possibility of singing more as another way to pass-_

" _By chance, young miss, are you an angel?"_

_Her cheeks flushed lightly as she looked towards the back windshield; She forgot the small window's divider had been open. The man simply looked at her with a glint of admiration through the rearview mirror as he kept driving. "The rain should have started hours ago, but instead the clouds part for a nice sunset... then you start singing Ave Maria better than any opera I've ever seen."_

_With a small smile, and a steady blush, she shook her head. "I'm no angel, but thank you for the kind words."_

" _I should be thanking you for the wonderful performance," the man chuckled as he tipped his deerstalker in a show of praise. "I turned the radio off to listen to it better. You going to sing more? I'd love to hear more of that voice. It's one of a kind!"_

_The man had been beyond generous in taking her to Trifas, even if she had to ride in the back. Silently, she thought it'd be a great way to pass the time and pay him back since he enjoyed her voice. With a small nod, she turned around to gaze at the sunset once more. She leaned back and sighed, mentally going through the list of songs Laeticia knew. There was still plenty of time to Trifas, and she could use a longer break from that Mathematics book._

_Slowly, her lips began to move once more as she gently closed her eyes._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Enjoying yourself as much as we are, Jeanne~?"

Marie's voice shook the saint out of her reverie. As the queen giggled next to the sofa, Jeanne blushed and stared at her as several hands began clapping. Mozart had stopped playing the song to give her a standing ovation, which was joined by D'Eon and Sanson from their own positions. She silently thanked the lord no one else had been there to witness it, or her embarrassment may have multiplied. Still, Marie's amused grin proved capable enough of keeping her blushing.

"You're back early, Marie." Her attempts to deflect failed.

The queen hummed an affirmative sound before winking at her friend. "You know, if you were any louder you might attract Nero and Elizabeth to a sing-off."

"And Jeanne would easily win," Sanson added with a chuckle. He had begun working on decorations near Mozart's piano.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Asking them to sing was the worst mistake I've made as manager…"

Jeanne blinked.  _'Are they really that bad?'_

"But I digress, mon amie… Your voice is as lovely as ever, which makes the perfect opportunity to bring up something I've always wanted to!" Marie exclaimed happily, with the three servants suddenly turning to look at Jeanne once more. She internally recoiled, more out of nervousness than curiosity, but visibly held her ground; There were only so many things she could be inferring with the context. Marie leaned over the couch's arm and whispered in her friend's ear as the rest of the Salon group broke into small smiles at Jeanne's shocked reaction.

"Y-You want me to  **what**?" Jeanne exclaimed much louder than she wished, chastising herself for letting Marie catch her so off guard. A tanned skinned, white haired individual in a chef's outfit peeked out the kitchen doors before shrugging and returning to his work.

"Oh don't play coy. Absurdité... Even if you didn't just sing here, it was clear as day while traveling. I saw you sneak away from camp on some French nights thinking we wouldn't hear you! And then there were the hymns to cleanse Siegfried!" Mozart declared with a teasing smirk.

"You do it so wonderfully and almost no one here knows!" Marie chimed in happily. "It'd also help you loosen up a bit! Break the ice further before the dinner meeting! You'll be wonderful!"

She beamed back at Jeanne who shifted, a bit uncomfortable by the quick suggestion. The queen sighed and placed a comforting hand on her friend's bare shoulder. "Sorry, it's very sudden since you just got here yesterday… but that performance just now didn't help with our eagerness. Will you think about doing it in the future at least?"

"We'd  _much_  prefer you over trying Nero or Elizabeth again."

"I still think Nero sings decently."

As the males started to bicker among themselves, Jeanne shifted in her seat as she blushed lightly. She never thought about performing in front of people before, let alone an entire room full of Heroic Spirits; Her small performance to the driver was completely different. She had just been a simple farm girl following her heart and the word of the lord. At least, that's what she used to be before becoming a saint and heroic spirit.

But the possibility was there. She did enjoy singing, especially after her time with Laeticia. The generous girl's repertoire also resided in her mind still, and it would be a great way to honor her memory. Singing was a wonderful talent, and hobby for some, so it could be a solid step in creating something for herself in Chaldea. There was also the idea it would make others smile, especially her recent friends… so maybe...

"I'll do it, Marie. I'll sing before dinner," she stated much to the excitement of Marie. Even the other Salon attendants began talking eagerly in their enthusiasm. "Um... tonight even."

Marie was even more ecstatic about the idea that she'd start so soon, at least until Jeanne held up a hand. "But only under one condition, if I may…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jeanne looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom one last time. She blushed, noting that the dress really was rather form fitting. The strapless blue, gown reached to her high heels which barely showed underneath with their matching, glossy sheen. Marie lent her twin silver bracelets to wear, as well as a beautiful necklace with a cross that Jeanne picked out from her friend's collection. She wasn't surprised to find Marie with so much jewelry, and a lavishly decorated personal room for that matter.

"Feeling okay, mon amie?" the friend in mind chirped from the newly opened door.

Jeanne turned back to her friend and gave a soft smile. "Just some last minute nerves, I guess... I'll be fine."

"How unlike you to get nervous."

"I'll have to tell you more about Laeticia sometime," Jeanne mentioned with a smile, attempting to shake the slight unease.

Marie nodded and gave a reassuring wink before closing the door. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jeanne regained her composure as she turned back to the mirror. Even if she did think about it, she still felt she rushed into something once more without knowing the full situation; She was now a lounge singer for pre-dinner, and tonight would be her premier. A nearby clock on the marble counter stated it was nearly seven, signifying it was time.

_'No turning back now,'_  she thought as she collected the folder placed neatly beside the pristine sink. She breathed in one last time before exiting the bathroom door, entering a small corridor that exited into the lounge near to the bar. A few decorative plants and paintings hung between her and the now lively lounge. Her hesitation returned slightly upon hearing her future audience, and she paused in the middle of the hallway. The pondering barely lasted a few seconds before her thoughts turned to the tapping on her left shoulder.

She looked behind her to face Emiya's reassuring, small smirk and gray eyes. They had become acquainted earlier when he had a small break from cooking, though they would speak much more at the dinner get together. He had traded his chef outfit for a sharp, black tuxedo. A red vest peeked out from beneath his jacket to match the identically colored tie. His white hair was slicked back from its previously loose state.

"My, my… stage fright, Miss Jeanne?" Emiya asked with a small hint of amusement.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "A bit, but I'll be fine... I've gone through worse."

"Haven't we all..." the man let out a low chuckle. "From what we heard in the kitchen, you'll be phenomenal."

Jeanne faced forward and, with renewed confidence, walked into the lounge. She glanced at the vibrant red, one-shoulder dress the excited queen wore as she spoke with Mozart. Marie, having spotted her from the center of the room by the piano, turned on the microphone and tapped it to get the room's attention. The small talk subsided as all eyes turned to the Salon's manager who smiled warmly.

"Thank you for your attention. It is my pleasure to announce the surprise opening entertainment tonight and future nights! Our newest ally and blessed saint, Jeanne d'Arc, who will be singing for us this evening!"

With a gesture of her hand, all eyes turned to Jeanne, but this time she didn't even flinch. Just like the past dinner, the room was filled with servants and employees alike, but many empty tables still remained. Wearing a confident smile, she walked calmly to the piano where the microphone and Mozart remained. He smiled at her and nodded as she reached the slightly elevated center stage. Some dinner companions were whispering to each other while Jeanne opened her folder on the music stand.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_To Marie's surprise, the condition was simply a requested first song. Thanks to Laeticia, she had much more experience than before on singing to music, especially on paper. The saint was going to follow through with her rather impulsive decision, but she needed to do it right. For that, she needed a song she knew as the first piece. With Marie's agreement, the song in question was then added to the front of tonight's revised playlist._

_The song Jeanne requested was different from the one she found herself singing as Mozart played; It was by chance she had known that one as well. Of all the pieces within memory, she felt the most confident about this one. It was the very same song she sang on a whim on that road to Trifas. The question was, would the composer before her be willing to play it?_

_"One must be comfortable for their debut, no? So you wish for us to perform the piece penned by Schubert?" Mozart asked._

_"I'm sorry if playing another composer's work upsets you," Jeanne said._

_Mozart smiled. "I heard he was partly inspired by my work, so I can hardly take offense. I am curious though… is it just because of the song's relevance to your faith?"_

_A small, fond smile graced her features. "My host loved this particular song. I kept it with me in memory of her. It's a wonderful piece."_

_"I can't mock her taste," Mozart laughed lightly. "Sure, I can play this for you. What key would you like if not the original?"_

_Jeanne smiled happily._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mozart's fingers began their waltz across the piano, playing in the key of B-flat major. A few audience members' eyes widened in eager anticipation at the recognizable notes, while many others remained clueless. Jeanne waited for the cue before breathing gently so the microphone wouldn't pick it up. She slowly opened her eyes and let her heart grant flight to her voice.

_**~~Ave Maria~~  
** _ _**~~Jungfrau mild~~  
** _ **~~Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen~~  
** **~~Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild~~**

It was a fitting song for the pious Maid of Orleans. As she continued to sing, it was clear the audience was already captured by her voice. Emiya, leaning up against the bar, smirked as he noted the saint's confident performance. D'Eon was smiling in amazement as he shined a wine glass. Beside him, Sanson wore a more noticeable smile than he would usually show. Marie, sitting in perfect regal form on a stool, wiped a small speckle of a tear from one eye.

Gudao stood at the door, having arrived a little late from surprise logistical records presented by the unofficial director. He stood with his hands folded in front of his master uniform and smiled, enjoying the sound of Jeanne's voice resonating through the room. He noted the inspired and captivated eyes of the organization as Mozart's fingers danced with the saint's voice. Silently, he thanked his luck that he did not miss out on this surprise debut.

As the song reached its final moments, the saint glanced around at her audience and felt her expression glow. Save for a rare few jealous looks, two of which she assumed were the two singing rivals, the expressions she received were more than she could imagine. She could definitely do this every night if this was what she could do for others.

_**~~Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht~~  
** _ _**~~Ave Maria~~** _

Jeanne chuckled and bowed with an angelic smile to a deafening applause.


	3. Fragment 2: Friendly Fire

An arrow whistled through the air before impaling itself through the center of another shaft three hundred meters away. A target fifty meters closer was briefly illuminated before it was hit by a fireball, then quickly frozen by a secondary strike. It was just the usual business at the Chaldea shooting range, an outdoor area in the north wing where servants could freely practice their ranged abilities on easily produced targets without worry of damaging the facility. Its entrance point was renovated from a section of the storage garage where cargo supplies formerly arrived. Rebuilt with a large awning, benches, and several lockers, the garage now served to shelter servants from the elements when the targets are being replaced or the snowfall increased dramatically.

The crack of a matchlock precedes a round tearing clear through three moving targets that lined up at the precise moment. With a grin, black-clad wielder readjusted her peaked cap that sat atop ebony hair, and wiped the snow off its large golden emblem. A red-banded accent on the headwear matched the flowing, crimson cape that waved in the wind to her left, held on with a golden badge. With a chuckle, she eyed new targets in her port's range.

She shifted her golden armored boots back into a balanced position before adjusting the katana on her left. A new musket materialized in the air before her and she grasped it with one of her white-gloved hands, swiftly pointing it at a new target before squeezing the trigger with practiced grace. The weapon released its payload with a crack, tearing through the throat of the silhouette forged by projection magecraft.

Oda Nobunaga smirked. It's only been a day since she returned from fixing a benign singularity in Australia with a small squad of servants, so she was still picturing her smooth dispatching of enemies as she practiced on the range. Several targets came into view in front of her port and she pretended it was similar to the group of werewolves that attempted to ambush the party in the outback. She materialized several matchlocks at once, grasping two while letting three more hover nearby. In a chorus of orchestrated fire, all muskets fired as one and blew apart the visible targets. Nobunaga let out a laugh at her own display.

The warlord frowned upon hearing footsteps approach from behind. She was the farthest port on the left, so anyone approaching probably wanted something from her. On the range, that usually meant someone was challenging another to a target duel. For Nobunaga though, it was usually a "true" archer just passing by to ponder out-loud how a rifleman made it into the ranks, just to grate her nerves.

As she thought about the possibility of both, she suddenly found herself ignoring both possibilities when the servant simply took the port next to her instead of declaring a challenge. Maybe she thought too far into it. Since the ports weren't divided physically with barriers, she could simply see who took the slot next to her, but she decided it wasn't worth the wasted destruction time. Readjusting her position with a small sigh, she materialized a rifle and pointed it towards the first of her next intended targets and-

Three cracks of the sound barrier echoed from the port beside her.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 2: Friendly Fire** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Her eyes widened when the heads of her next three targets rattled from the impacts that sank clear through the center of each. With significant damage received, her chosen targets began swiftly degrading to nothing. It was no significant loss since projecting them was a rather simple affair; They were designed to be easily made and destroyed for simplicity's sake. But they were still her targets she wanted to shoot at.

"You've got some nerve," she groaned out to the nearby shooter.

Straightening her posture, she looked to the source of the rounds and her red eyes met a turquoise pair from beneath a black western hat. The platinum blonde smirked and casually readjusted his black duster and red, flowing scarf. Silver spurs on brown boots clinked when he shifted his legs back, holstering a pearl handled revolver. Fine leather made up the holster itself was held by ivory straps, matching the tops of the boots. A bronze patterned undershirt partially covered the top of his jet black pants, both only barely spotted beneath the duster of the signature battle attire.

"Gotta be quicker than that," the boy chuckled cheerfully.

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow at the offender before scowling. "It's only polite to claim targets to your port mates before firing, newbie."

The young man only smiled in response. "Reckon that's a hello to you too. I can't argue I'm a greenhorn in Chaldea, so I'm not surprised I've yet to make this fellow marksman's acquaintance."

Oda grunted. "Well, you broke the ice, kid."

"Billy the kid is more like it... Miss?" the cowboy asked with a raised brow.

Oda's eyes widened in recognition. A young cowboy who was swift on the hammer; How she didn't recognize the famed Billy the Kid immediately, nor seen him around Chaldea in the three months she's been here, was beyond her. She chalked it up to her spending most of her time, including most meals, meditating and cleaning rifles in her room… or playing explosive pranks on random servants and some irritating human mages, of course. Perhaps he should be next on her list.

"Oda Nobunaga."

"Woah! One of Japan's greatest warlords was a girl?" Billy let out a small chuckle.

Red eyes turned darker. "Watch what you say before you end up a skull, cowboy. I'm not the Demon Archer for nothing."

Billy raised his hands in surrender, though the aggravating smile he worse was still present. "My mistake. Didn't mean to step on the snake! I'm sorry. I get ahead of myself sometimes."

She huffed. At least he didn't press his point. "Just don't do it again."

"Fair enough, but tell you what. Reckon since the two of us have yet to properly greet in the ten days I've been here, and it seems I crossed you, how 'bout a shootout to let out the tension?" He smiled.

Nobunaga smirked back. "Sounds good to me, seeing as we can't openly fight. What're the rules?"

The kid looked out towards the range to see the last targets taken down, signaling a break as green lights flared above and robots proceeded to erect new ones. Since the targets were mostly moved by rather simple mechanisms created by Da Vinci, targets only need to be placed onto the holders. This allowed everyone else, save for the mages projecting new targets for the robots, to enjoy a slight bit of leisure. The other servants were already returning to the shelter of the garage, but the pair continued to stand under the light dusting while Billy considered the options.

Oda stared impatiently at one of Chaldea's signature robots to pass the time. A silent, mana powered thruster beneath it kept the machine afloat. On metal arms that sprouted from the central sphere were three eyes that adjusted constantly to focus on its task, its current one being to properly gauge the target's stability in its holder. It had ocean blue paint like the rest of Chaldea's robotic units, though each could have different varieties for its four arms depending on their delegated tasks. This one simply had four clawed arms for precision grasping, which was the standard design.

She pondered what it took to get the mages to agree to having these scientific machines, let alone upgrading them into techmaturgical achievements. From her experiences, mages abhorred technology, yet this facility was filled with scientific endeavor and accompanying personnel. Roman had often explained their sheer versatility and obedience won them over, but she still believed the former director had to have been more convincing than that. Regardless of what it took, they made every chore from laundry to cleaning an automated process no person or servant had to do, and that was something that couldn't be ignored.

Speaking of ignored, she chuckled but offered no apology as Billy cleared his throat for the third time. "Now then… Open season. Highest target count wins."

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. She wasn't one to often follow the rules of war, but she had a reputation to uphold here. "Any limitations?"

"No noble phantasms… No craft coins… All skill."

Oda's expression remained calculating. She reached into her pocket and grasped the metal craft coin she had been testing. Gudao had given it to her this morning, face down like it currently was to depict the red back with the Chaldea logo in gold. He did it as a tiny surprise of sorts, letting the servants flip it to see what they got before theorizing what its purpose was. Sometimes they'd receive a new one, and a random servant would be asked to test its qualities.

With a swift motion, she flipped the standard coin, nearly five centimeters in diameter, into the air to catch it on the opposite face that depicted a brunette, female archer. Gudao believed, judging by the image depicting traditional Japanese archery, that it had something to do with accuracy. After leaving her favorite craft coin in her room, since carrying any more than one neutralized all of their boosts, she had come here to test it. Nobunaga was pleasantly surprised to find aiming at moving targets was now a complete joke when combined with her marksman skills.

Too bad she couldn't use it in the little shoot off… not that she needed it. The coin was dropped to her feet as she smirked.

"Prepare to lose!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

' _Two targets._ _ **Two**_ _!'_

The cowboy's smirk irritated her to no end as it flashed in her mind. "There's no way he didn't cheat!"

Nobunaga groaned in frustration as she sat in the middle of her room. She soon yelled loudly in frustration before falling back onto the tatami mats that covered her floor; They had to actually get them from a supply sortie instead of having them made. She kept the room otherwise bare since she didn't like having guests besides Okita or occasionally Benkei. It was the reason she only had two sitting cushions, one of which she threw across her room to nearly topple the traditional, four-paneled room divider. The item wobbled briefly, but remained standing thanks to a supporting chest on its opposite side.

The warlord stared towards the edge of the lone container, silently contemplating whether she should use her contraband materials to make a prank bomb. While it was always an amusing way to lift her mood, it wouldn't erase the fact a veteran archer of Chaldea had been soundly defeated by a newbie. It didn't help her situation that he only had one gun to his name while she had several. Groaning again, and flailing almost comically, she racked her brain to think of-

There was irritated knocking at the door. "Will you keep it down, Nobu? I'm trying to take an afternoon nap!"

She remained where she was, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "Shut up, Okita! I'm angry!"

"Clearly…" There was coughing, which made Nobunaga chuckle. Some blood was likely involved. "You need to learn to fume in silence. But thank you for at least doing it now instead of midnight…"

"Love you too, damn hitman…" The archer groaned sarcastically as the saber's footsteps signified her leave.

With that out of the way, the warlord sat up with a huff. She plucked the craft coin from her pocket and tossed it onto the bed, making a note to put it with the others in her collection bag later. At least they were all the same size which made the possibility of displaying them easier. Perhaps she should get a wall case for the craft coi-

The video intercom soon began beeping, drawing her attention with a raised eyebrow. Nobunaga grumbled as she walked over to the display and pushed the largest button with irritated force; Thankfully the machine was beyond durable. Roman's face appeared on the screen with the summoning chamber clearly in the back.

"Good afternoon, Nobunaga!"

"What's so good about it?" the warlord responded glumly. The doctor scratched the back of his head awkwardly, which matched his uneasy chuckle.

"Well… your second ascension, if you want it. I don't recall a servant not wanting one of those."

The archer's spirits rose quickly at the great news. Ascension was just the term used for a process to increase a servant's magical energy limits. Every heroic spirit had a maximum defined by their saint graph, but this could be increased slightly with a finite number of boosts. Using rare, magical materials as catalysts, quantum pieces can be absorbed by their saint graph to increase their capacity, which boosted a servant's abilities and skills. It was a way to attune a servant closer to their strongest feasible existence, made possible with Scathach's knowledge that allowed Da Vinci to adapt it to the Fate system.

Of course no servant would say no to becoming more powerful. "About time! I was starting to wonder if you forgot about me!"

Roman chuckled again. "Yes, well… your materials are a little unique compared to others. After Billy received his second yesterday, we wound up finding an extra, hidden piece that was unlogged. It's one that corresponded best to your saint graph."

Nobunaga had stopped listening after Roman mentioned a key piece of information. She didn't need to hear his explanation for an ascension, since she could care less how they got the material. What she cared about was the fact Billy was at his second ascension when they had the duel. Her frown increased, pondering if he had known and simply wanted to show off to another firearm user. If that was the case, he was in for serious payback.

Slowly, her sneer turned into a smirk at another, more likely possibility. When they introduced, he apparently had not known she was Oda Nobunaga. Countless have fallen on her war path, and Billy was just going to be another on her tallies, if only through a shooting competition. She was feared and renowned for her action, and some simple American cowboy from the wild west dared to best her legend. Sure it was just a friendly match, but she had her fearsome reputation and pride to protect!

At least some here should see her with fear in their- Doctor Roman cleared his throat, with uncertainty on his face. He had clearly watched the warlord's facial expression shift unnervingly in the silence, and was currently scratching the back of his head again. "Is uh… Are you okay? Not planning another glitter bomb are you? Those are a pain to clean up, even for the robots."

Nobunaga laughed loudly, making the doctor cringe. "I'm fine, Roman! I'm going to be just fine!"

It would not be like his Siege of Mount Hiei, but she was definitely looking to massacre him in their rematc- There was banging on her door again.

"I told you to keep it down, Nobunaga!"

"Just shut up and let me cackle in anticipation, Okita!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Hey, kid! Yesterday was a fluke! I demand a rematch!"

The battle-clad gunslinger turned on his heel in the middle of the hallway, making his spurs clink lightly as Nobunaga marched towards him. With a little extra pride in her swinging arms and step, the demon archer stopped before the cowboy and placed her arms akimbo. Billy simply blinked at the approach, not at all concerned or worried about the girl's unnerving aura she often emanated.

Every human and servant within the facility got used to different presences with time since, in the grand scheme of all things, they just prevented people from getting anywhere or completing tasks in a timely manner. Sometimes a presence had even been influenced by a servant's newfound disposition. Jack the Ripper often had a sense of foreboding, killing intent around her that became much more apparent in battle, but within Chaldea it felt very subdued as of late; They had her adoptive mother to thank for that.

He simply tipped his hat and smiled. "Sure thing, darling. Always fun to play to the gallery! How about tomorrow morning?"

"Don't call me darling," Nobunaga growled. She knew it was a figure of speech with his dialect, but it still irritated her.

"Understood… Let's consider it a slip of the tongue then. I'll keep that in mind from here on," Billy relented with a small shake of his head. Nobunaga silently pondered how many confrontations he's been able to slip out of with his tactful attitude. "Now then, about tomorrow morning when the range opens."

"Good! I didn't want to wait too long!" the warlord chuckled. "Meet you at ten before seven. Don't be late."

Nobunaga quickly marched away from the gunslinger without waiting for a response. Billy simply chuckled at the haughty warlord's leave before turning back down the hall. He failed to notice the warlord's eager grin as she glanced back momentarily, nearly running into a robot without looking. Thankfully their guidance systems were phenomenal, otherwise this one might have had an irritated warlord to answer to.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The demon archer sat on a crate alongside Billy as they stared at the robots setting up the range. Usually only early birds like Arash or Robin Hood would be here early, but it seems even they were taking a break today. That created a problematic snag for the two, who were currently, silently searching for a judge to their competition. Since the last one didn't have any, Nobunaga had requested there be one this time just to ensure no one was cheating. To her surprise, Billy agreed without even a hint he may have been offended by the insinuation of foul play.

"Do you think we should ask a magus?" There was one Magecraft employee sitting on the other side of the large garage from them. His companions were projecting targets.

"They're not going to see the high-speed rounds with their eyes."

"That's true… Our shooting competition will need a proper judge for that."

"Oh~? I hear something about a shooting competition? Must be some sort of grand prize involved then."

The pair turned towards a tall woman with long, pink hair as she materialized from spirit form; Had she been listening the whole time? She readjusted her captain's hat and lightly tugged on the collar of her red long coat before approaching the duo. A leather band around her chest kept the coat partially closed, which only made her bust appear larger than it already was. The noticeable scar across her face usually drew attention, if she didn't have that gleaming fire of competition in her blue eyes. Her hands rested on two, twin flintlock pistols as her leather boots clicked against the pavement.

"You can't go and have a firearm competition without inviting me," the pirate boasted loudly as she finished her approach with a proud grin.

Billy looked to Nobunaga, slightly concerned she would not take the new addition lightly. To his surprise, the warlord didn't seem phased at the prospect of more competitors. The smirk on her face as she stared at the famous pirate was more than enough evidence for that.

"You want me to show you up too, huh, Drake?" Oda shot back confidently. Beside her, Billy sighed.

"I guess it's no longer just a duel, but anything went in the Wild West. Sure, Francis, you can join," he shrugged. "Still doesn't solve our problem about a proper judge."

Drake shrugged. "We'll just grab the first servant who comes through the door. Big deal."

"And if they don't want to?" Billy asked curiously.

The pirate only laughed. "Not our problem! They should be happy they get front row seat to a spectacular Chaldean gun show!"

"You're always fun to fight beside, Drake!" Nobunaga complimented with a grin as she turned to look at the robots finishing range setup. She wasn't lying, and it was rare for her to give out flattering comments like that. But it was certainly true.

Nobunaga and Drake had fought together on several singularities. Though it had always been in close range, they found their own combat styles rather similar. It was all about showing off for the two of them, and they did their best to be as blinding as possible in those moments. Though she never actually paid close attention to her marksmanship skills, it was simply the act of showcasing proudly who they were that made them mutually respect each other. But that respect would be left in check when the competition started; Nobunaga had no intention of losing after receiving her ascen-

"Hey! No! You got the wrong idea! I'm not hurt! I've just been sitting on my leg too long and it lost circulation!"

"Just hold still. You'll feel your leg again soon enough. I promise."

The shrieking in horror was accompanied by Drake's laughter. Nobunaga turned back in confusion, apparently having missed something develop. She followed Billy's confused stare towards the crates on the opposite side to see the mage employees now taking shelter in the garage. Many were staring at the lone magus who had been sitting there waiting in a Chaldean long coat. Nobunaga hid her own laughter as she spotted the newly arrived servant leaning over him… drawing a scalpel from the leather pack with red medical cross.

"Lost circulation… I see. I'll have to make this quick then," the pink haired berserker observed casually. Her black, officer's trench coat reached to her knees and waved in the small breeze, with the hem of a black skirt peeking from underneath. A black beanie covered the top of her long, braided pink hair. She took another step forward in her silver boots as she pulled a unique revolver from under her coat. Her red eyes glinted with purpose, making the magus' blood drain from his face.

"No! Please, Nightingale! It's not that bad! See! I can move! I can move!" The employee yelled as he began bolting towards the range.

"No running on the range!" Drake yelled while laughing, making the employee trip and fall into the snow face first. Almost everyone was laughing at this point.

Nightingale watched in anticipation as he quickly got up and made a show of being perfectly fine. With a slow exhale, she returned the pistol to its holster under her coat, and casually placed the scalpel back in her medical bag. She turned to the trio of shooters as Nobunaga and Drake clapped at her performance. Billy, who had never seen something like that before, simply blinked in confusion. Nobunaga noticed and chuckled, patting him on the back roughly.

"You've met Nightingale, right?" Nobunaga asked as the warlord waved her over. She began her approach.

"I thought the Angel of Crimea seemed rather normal for a berserker…"

"Oh, she is," Drake commented before sitting on the crate. "She's just hard to talk to sometimes, especially when there's treatments involved."

"What in tarnation…"

"It's rude to speak of others like they're not here," Nightingale commented as she approached the group. Other servants and the last volunteer employees were now starting to fill the garage behind her. "Now, did you require something?"

"I thought you were taking a break to play cards with Beowulf," Drake noted as she crossed her arms. Every time the range ran, a servant would oversee its operational safety. It was random at first, but now Nightingale was usually the officers since it was only open three days a week.

"We moved it to last night with Asterios since Euryale yelled at him for an undisclosed reason. Beowulf wanted to cheer him up."

"Well since you're here… Mind if you judge a shooting competition? It's between Billy, Nobunaga, and I."

Nightingale raised her eyebrows in surprise. She glanced towards the other servants then back to the group. "I wouldn't mind, but we need to ask the others. You need proper space and target count."

Drake waved her hand dismissively. "They'll agree to it. Not every day you get a grand shootout like this!"

"You sure you don't wanna join in yourself instead? More the merrier?" Oda asked with a tilt of her head, which was quickly answered by a shake of Nightingale's own. It seems she was more interested in judging after all. Nobunaga was partially glad she didn't have a fourth competitor, but also dismayed she couldn't personally defeat another firearm user.

"Oh sure, invite the whole range at this point," Billy sighed in exasperation. He had agreed to a rematch, not a free for all.

"Oh relax, kid. I'm sure the others would rather watch the shootout, right? You guys wanna see a gun show to remember?" Nobunaga exclaimed happily. The response was surprising, and near unanimous.

Billy sighed. It appeared a break from the routine was appealing for the usual range attendees.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The trio were lined up, a port separating each from the others. Drake looked to her left to see Nobunaga priming her hand-held matchlocks, then to her right as Billy calmly stood with a hand hovering above his revolver. To the side, Nightingale stood watch with an employee from the magecraft division who would help with the competition. Between her improved vision as a servant and the helper controlling when targets appear, the scoring would be perfect. Behind them was a small gathering of servants and employees who have come to watch the shootout as word quickly spread to the nearby wing.

Nobunaga grinned to herself as Drake spun her twin flintlocks in anticipation; This was going to be fun!

"Remember the deal! You'll be adding to my trove in no time!" Drake proclaimed proudly as Nobunaga laughed next to her.

"Losers forfeit a portion of recovered currency from their next mission to the winner. I can't wait to get a piece of your next haul," Nobunaga smirked. It had been a condition they added last minute to increase the pressure, in addition to craft coin and noble phantasm limits. The competitive flame was in full blaze among the trio as Drake laughed in response. The pirate was really glad she included the bet to spice things up, because it definitely worked as Nobunaga smirked towards them. "I've stolen victory from many overconfident enemies. Prepare to join their ranks!"

"Reckon I got no other choice then… Prepare to fork your winnings over to a true dead eye," Billy chuckled as he got himself immersed. This was going to get loud, and while he was secretly not a fan of that, it's not like he had much of a say at this point. With all the boisterous servants and their fighting styles, he needed to get used to it sooner or later.

"I see the contestants are ready," Nightingale stated as she nodded to her temporary assistant. The middle aged, dark haired man pressed a few buttons on a remote he held.

"Robots are returning to the firing line, ma'am. The targets are ready to pop up at random," the man said with a small smile.

The woman nodded towards him. "Thanks, Daryl. Once the robots return, I will start the countdown. On the mark of fire, weapons are free to be discharged."

Nobunaga nodded, and quietly psyched herself up further. This small achievement was nothing compared to what she did in her real life, but there was only so much to do in Chaldea. The thought of more bragging rights, especially to use against Okita, were always a nice addition so things didn't get old. There was also that pride to keep against Billy, and her second ascension was sure to guarantee her edge over him. There was still the matter of Drake, who was a wild card, but she silently figured she could topple her too. She wasn't a famous warlord of Japan for nothing.

**"Five!"**

Oda grinned eagerly, and gripped the two matchlocks in her hands. Two more rifles floated above her shoulders.

**"Four!"**

Billy blinked, but when his eyelids lifted, his gaze was sharper than newly forged blades.

**"Three!"**

Drake spun her pistols by the trigger guards before gripping the handles, stopping their rotation. She held them at an angle in front of her.

**"Two!"**

Nightingale glanced down the line as if she could see the newly formed tension before turning towards the target gallery. She raised her hand high.

**"One!"**

One of the robots floated next to Daryl, holding up a monitor. He pressed a button on the side and red lights flared alive above the firing ports, signifying the line was hot. The employee turned and gave a thumbs up to the servant next to him. She nodded in reply, and dropped her raised hand swiftly.

**"FIR-"**

Leather shifted. Before she finished yelling the word, Billy had flipped the revolver out of his holster, drawn back the hammer, and let loose a round down range with a crack. A single target fell with a hole clear through the center torso within a fraction of a second after the competition started. Billy smirked and brought his opposing hand over to begin fanning the hammer. Another target swiftly fell to his quick target acquisition before the sounds of Oda's firearms burst from the barrels of her matchlocks, striking two targets for her count.

' _No cutting corners this time,'_  Nobunaga reminded herself. Two of her floating rifles opened fire to hit only one target since the accuracy of her hovering armaments regrettably lacking. She had let them fire at separate targets before, sometimes causing both shots to miss. She would not allow that to happen with two opponents.

Drake broke out of her momentary shock to fire two rounds simultaneously into two separate targets; Billy may have a legendary quick-draw, but she had her own tricks up her sleeve. Ordinary flintlocks would never keep up with the rapid pace of the more recent Colt 1783. Pirates increased rate of fire by carrying several loaded pistols around their neck to fire and discard when boarding hostile ships. Drake had no need for such waste as new rounds, charges, and flints materialized instantly for her pistols, resetting them near instantaneously. She fired a new volley and took down one more target while the oth-

"Damnit!" She frowned as the second round lost the race to the next target to a shot fired from her left.

Oda might not have the precise ability to reload her arquebuses in the same manner as Drake, but who needed to specialize in that when you could just call a new, loaded rifle from thin air? As swiftly as she squeezed the trigger on her rifle and the round flew out of the barrel, she threw it backwards with one motion and summoned a new one into her grip. Two floating rifles fired, only to disappear to be replaced by new ones. As she was bringing the new one down on another target, she simultaneously fired a round from the one in her other hand-

She cursed loudly as the round made its way down range to a now falling target, hit by one of Billy's shots barely milliseconds after her discharge. She redoubled her efforts and increased her rate of fire; She decided to fire at as many targets as possible indiscriminately instead of wasting time acquiring "safe" targets. The warlord would not be defeated again.

"Like hell you're winning!" Nobunaga yelled as her volume of fire increased.

"Not on my watch, Oda!" Drake countered as she also stepped up her game. Billy aimed at a new tar- it began its decent.

He grit his teeth at Nobunaga and Drake's sudden barrage of rounds down range that changed the situation, but he quickly formed a plan. The revolver couldn't compete with their rate of fire in its entirety due to the maximum capacity of the cylinder and lack of magical reload, but he could certainly deal with targets in a smarter fashion. Thanks to the shootouts and duels he had during his life, he was able to glimpse a rough trajectory for rounds, but not a precise one. He just needed to- there!

With a smile, he squeezed the trigger and let a round hunt its prey. The round impacted a target before one of Drake's rounds could strike first, much to her displeasure. It seemed all Billy needed was the general path of the round to guess which was the intended target. The gunslinger then let loose one of his own rounds to counter it since his projectiles flew through the air at a much higher velocity. Every successful attempt meant an opponent's shot was wasted, and Odaa worried his newfound, legal sabotage could- His sudden smirk confirmed her suspicions.

Nobunaga saw Billy glance towards her as a round left the barrel of a matchlock. His eyes gauged the flight path. He then fired his round at an intersecting target with the results as good as he imagined. The shot glanced off of her projectile, sending it on a diverted path, but also corrected his round's flight to strike a target before Drake's shot could impact. It was a stunning maneuver even Nobunaga had to bitterly give praise to. If he kept pulling off trick shots like that than he could still pull a victory, and that concerned the warlord greatly.

"Quality over quantity, girls." He chuckled as he kept firing. He'd have to thank Annie for showing him trick shots.

Drake caught on to Billy's schemes and decided to throw one of her own into play. Her superior fire rate was being matched by Oda's absurd technique, but she could still improve the quality of the barrage. Strengthening her projectiles, she smirked and placed her high luck parameter into play. She fired a round while moving her pistol. The round's trajectory shifted, throwing off Billy's interception calculations, only for the round to strike through the targe- It flew on its curved path through another! Drake smirked at her play and mentally confirmed to throw in those specialized shots when the shot opportunity presented itself.

"You gotta do better than that to keep up with El Draque!" Drake boasted proudly.

Nobunaga was now growling. This was supposed to be her victory, yet her opponent's skills were making this a serious challenge. But still, as she growled, she found herself smirking. The better the challenge, the greater the reward tasted afterwards. She would win this and prove the supremacy of the great Oda Nobunaga!

They needed to be countered at the same time. She now summoned rifles six at a time, which made it harder to spot which one aimed where. All of them quickly kept firing, though it was difficult managing this many rifles at once. Her accuracy was certainly dropping, but the sheer volume had countered Billy's attempts of sabotage. In addition, her sporadic shots were now sometimes deflecting off her opponent's rounds. It was a chaotic strategy, but it was almost akin to the early days of using arquebuses in his campaigns. They were never as reliable as their later counterparts, so they had to be made up in volume.

She did win several major battles with these prized weapons, after all. "Do not think for a second you will defeat me here!"

The audience watched the trio fire off enough rounds to give modern suppression fire a run for its money. Besides the small gaps to throw them off, likely Daryl purposefully waiting to raise new targets, their chained shots were a continuous rattling. Some of the audience was torn from who to root for and who to pay attention to, with non-servants having a much more difficult time figuring out what was going on with their average eyesight. There was a small group whose amusement was solely on a janitorial robot attempting to clean up Nobunaga's discarded rifles.

Its processor could not register the weapons disappearing faster than it attempted to pick them up.

Nightingale mentally kept track of the targets to each competitor. To most it would have seemed a crazy task, but to a heroic spirit who had to keep track of several patients' conditions that changed almost unnoticeably, it was just another task. She watched with precise eyes as round after round impacted targets, finding some amusement in Billy's interesting method to stay in the race. Nobunaga's was simply another reminder of the chaotic battlefields and sanitation conditions she often saw in her early career.

After only another minute of continuous barrage fire, the shots halted as targets ceased to appear. The nurse looked towards her helper who nodded in confirmation. She let out a sigh as the three competitors turned their attention towards her, each with a mental count of their targets in case there was a dispute.

Nobunaga was grinning. If it was similar to the previous day, then by her count she had already won. There were a hundred twenty targets last time, so if they kept the hidden number the same, she already had half of the targets to her name. That would mean sixty points would need to go to another competitor solely for them to even tie with her, yet both were clearly hitting targets. She was about to prematurely yell in triumph, had a final thought not crossed her mind and braced her for the coming news.

The thought that the number of targets increased since there were more competitors. Battle reports often told a different story.

"It appears we have a dilemma," Nightingale announced, raising several eyebrows. "I was not expecting a three way tie between our gunners at sixty targets each."

The trio's eyes widened as one as they looked at each other, mentally confirming that the nurse was correct. There was a round of applause as the audience clearly thought that was a more interesting outcome than one of them winning. As their gazes turned to glares, Nightingale cleared her throat regaining their attention. "The mages have begun projecting new targets so we can break the tie. After a twenty-minute intermission, we will start a new round to determine a victor."

Nobunaga grumbled to herself as she dematerialized her rifles. The warlord began her trudge to the garage as Drake and Billy followed behind her, clearly as disappointed as the demon archer. She silently decided she would go to the cafeteria to grab a breakfast snack before heading back. Twenty minutes was plenty of time to do that, especially if she started over now in spirit form.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nobunaga finished chewing on a rice crispy cereal bar as she walked up to the line. Drake and Billy were already in position waiting, but she wasn't late. The warlord had been sitting on one of the crates, eating her chosen breakfast in peaceful solitude while fuming over the situation. As she took her spot, she shot a glance towards the other two were clearly as eager to claim victory.

"Sure those snacks aren't going to slow you down?" Drake quipped with a smirk.

"You're going to need all the handicaps you can get this time!" Nobunaga retorted.

A robot hovered over to the judging servant and her assistant. It presented the employee with a remote as before, signifying setup completion. Daryl nodded and flipped a few switches on the device, before giving another thumbs up to Nightingale. "Round two ready!"

Nightingale smiled. "Competitors, take your positions."

The trio retook their stances. Drake mentally prepared to double her reloading speed. Billy flipped the flaps on his pouches to speed up his loading process. Nobunaga now had eight rifles floating over her shoulders, as many as she could feasibly fit in her port without going over the boundaries or slowing her handheld reload. This was borderline absurd on her part, but she did not want to lose. If this was going to be an all-out war, she would gladly unleash shotgun volleys down range to claim her supremacy.

She didn't even bother responding to Drake's incredulous stare at the comical number of floating rifles.

Nightingale took this as the cue to begin the countdown anew, and she did so. Her countdown was the same and ended with Billy once more quick-drawing and blasting a round into a target down range to take the initial lead.

Drake and Nobunaga began their own signature barrages. Billy began his round interception plays. More cleverly placed, new tricks appeared from the trio in an attempt to confuse the other competitors. Drake double shot at a target to prevent a satisfactory interception by the kid. The warlord fired a single volley at a trio of newly popped targets to secure the points. Billy fired a round and took down two targets before they properly lined up from movement paths.

They had changed everything in their personal strategies. Nobunaga even dematerialized rifles at different times to create a slight mist of dematerializing prana around her, making it harder to read her shots. Her mind raced to keep up with the other two, and she found her strategic mind was still being matched by them. It irritated her, but at the same time made her content. She was among competent heroes of different ages, and only they could provide her a real challenge in this situation. In any other situation, she would be silently glad they had her back.

Right now, she was just angry they weren't letting her win easily.

The barrage continued for sixty seconds only to end in the silence that followed the first round as they awaited the results. To their dismay, the tally was rather quick and the surprised look from Nightingale did not help. After Daryl scratched his head, the nurse sighed and looked towards them while shaking her head. At that point, they already knew the answer before she spoke. Collectively, they began their own forms of complaining.

"Another three-way tie."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nobunaga yelled. The other two thought the same, but didn't voice it, as they glared at each other in discontent.

"This is getting ridiculous," Billy groaned. "How had a simple rematch turn into this mess?"

"The mages have prepped another count in case the same happened again," Nightingale announced as Daryl played with the remote. "We have one final round of targets, with this one having an odd number to ensure no further ties. A winner will be determined this round."

"Heh, I'm glad you can keep up with me. I don't like the idea of  _almost_  losing to servants not on my level," Drake boasted through grit teeth.

"The great warlord commends your abilities to wage this war on equal footing," Oda admitted begrudgingly.

"Reckon I haven't had a duel this intense in a long while," Billy stated. "But it ends here, ladies…"

Three gazes grew colder than the surrounding atmosphere as Nightingale prepared to make the countdown. The three competitors prepared for the final round, with Billy even resting his hand on his revolver to state his dead serious intent. Nobunaga and Drake had their weapons aimed in preparation to blast the first targets down. The warlord's gaze narrowed, fully determined to take home the grand prize.

Nightingale began her countdown as the crowd looked to the line enthusiastically. With word having spread to the cafeteria, the audience had grown by two dozen as those with no previous interest suddenly found an intriguing show being performed by the noisy gunslingers. The tense atmosphere could be cut with a knife, as Nightingale reached the end of her countdown as several murmurs erupted from the audience. The trio paid the disturbance no attention, especially Nobunaga as she gripped her matchlocks harder.

In hindsight, she should have. The final round did not start with Nightingale's opening call. It didn't begin with the solid report from Billy's revolver. Not even the barrage of Oda or Drake's guns cued the last act.

In fact, the final round didn't even begin at all.

But, as the trio realized with eyes wide in complete surprise, the revving of a Gatling gun did.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Senpai… please get up."

Gudao grumbled as he felt two hands shaking him awake. The owner of said limbs was currently calling his name, or at least her particular nickname for him. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see warm, violet eyes gazing into his from behind eyeglasses. With a small smile, he instantly recognized of his personal assistant and closest servant, Mashu, standing next to his bed with some worry etched over her face.

She brushed one of her large, pink bang to the side. Unlike him in his sleep clothes, she currently wore the Chaldea assistant's uniform with red magecraft tie. The jacket was replaced with a sweater of similar design. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up, Gudao groaned as he scratched the front of his white shirt. His legs remained under the blanket, basking in its continued warmth. "Good morning, Mashu… I believe I'm allowed to oversleep today."

"Senpai, Doctor and Da Vinci need you at the shooting range as soon as possible," Mashu stated quickly, hands folded in front of her. She played nervously with her fingers, a cute gesture she often did… when something unexpected and serious happened.

' _Did she say shooting range!?'_  Gudao's mind flew into overdrive as he rubbed the sleep form his eyes in panic. "Mashu, what happened!? Is anyone hurt!?"

"Um… No, but Nobunaga's throwing a fit and threatening to prank bomb people for having her competition interrupted. But that's not the real issue."

"…I'm afraid to ask, but if Nobunaga isn't somehow the real problem, then what is?"

"Lancelot heard of a shooting competition with guns and got a little... excited," Mashu explained hesitantly. She smiled at him sympathetically for the next part she knew he always hated. "No one was hurt, but the range and several robots need some repairs... Doctor Roman has paperwork that needs to be filled after you survey the damage."

Gudao stared at her blankly before turning to the nearby screen. 0820.

"...I wanted to sleep until ten." he groaned as he covered his hands with his face. Mashu rubbed his back with a sympathetic smile.


	4. Fragment 3: A Sweet Treat

"Breakfast. Spar with Saber. Lunch. Prepare tonight's dinner event… Just another average day in Chaldea."

With a chuckle, Emiya looked into his mirror to fix the collar on his crimson polo. Running a hand through his loose, white hair, he visually ensured the top was tucked into black slacks. With a small sigh, he fiddled with the glossy belt as his eyes wandered across his room. Since it was devoid of almost any furniture, save for what a white-haired caster would request for him, the eyes landed on the only interesting furniture besides a full-length mirror. As his eyes gazed at the cabinet next to the lone sofa, there was a knock at the door, but it did not slide open.

"Good morning, Shirou! I might be a little late to breakfast with you and Saber. Jekyll said he and Roman could use an extra hand for a bit."

"I'll tell her, Okaa-san. See you at breakfast."

As the footsteps faded away, he walked to the cabinet and stared at the craft coins displayed on a shelf. There were three in total, though a fourth had been gifted to his adoptive mother who had just walked away. One displayed Arturia in a blue Christmas outfit holding a present, while a second depicted a purple-haired magus wearing her mystic code with a determined stare. Though his gaze lingered a little longer on the King of Knights' own, it was the newest craft coin that had most of his current attention.

Formalcraft. It synergized well with his combat style, which amused him upon testing it yesterday. Usually the Chaldean master would keep the first copy of a craft coin, but thanks to all the training and advising the archer had done in the first month, it was given as another token of appreciation. Emiya was hardly surprised Gudao had remembered the description of the black-haired, twin-tailed magus; He did talk well of her and many others. What did surprise him was that she had become the conceptual image of a craft coin. Every time he stared, that last conversation always played once more in his mind.

_"Yeah… I know. I'll do my best… I'll do my best so that he won't get twisted like you. I'll do my best so that he will be able to like himself…! So you should also…"_

' _Forgive yourself.'_  She did not put it into words in that farewell, but he understood clearly. He engraved the girl's smile with pride into memory.

Within that golden sunrise, that smile he wore was the same as the idealistic boy he loathed so much. Emiya had told her he would, though the usual workings of the throne made it a false promise… or so he thought. He was not an idealist, nor was he an idiot, but Chaldea's unique circumstances gave him the chance he needed. Over the months he's been here, he had found a comfortable balance between the extremes. It had been difficult at first, but if that fool could persevere, then he could too.

Emiya smiled. "I hope you kept your end of the deal, Tohsaka. I've been doing my best here."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 3: A Sweet Treat** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Snowflakes fell lightly outside the hallway's large windows. Emiya stared at them as he continued his stroll back to the residential area while lost in pleasant thought. There was a hint of a smirk still on his lips as he walked the nearly empty, spacious hallway; He had clearly enjoyed breakfast with Arturia and Irisviel. His enthusiastic mother had always been one of the sunnier individuals, but it had been great watching his former servant warm to up the place since her arrival.

Truthfully, he had appreciated her more thanks to that memorial essence he received in his second week. Memories he shouldn't have, from a different timeline, had been gifted to him by the unusual Fate System of Chaldea. Multiple summonings was rare enough, but the chance for a duplicate was also plausible. If one were to try and form while they were already present, a memorial essence would be left instead. It empowered a servant's abilities and noble phantasm by giving them memories from another timeline they experienced.

Thanks to that summoned memorial essence, he remembered much more through the eyes of that idealistic young master he disliked so much. He had now lived the memories of Shirou as he fought and fell in love with Arturia. That orb was a strange concept unique to Chaldea, and was responsible for these memories of 'him' from another timeline; After all, he had never fallen in love with Arturia in his own time. It had been nearly four months since he received it, and he had long since gotten used feeling those memories as his own.

But he was not the only servant to receive one, nor was he the first or last. A few days after arriving, Irisviel had also received one, though it took her an entire week to come to terms that she suddenly had a husband, daughter, and adopted son. Concerned over how she may react, he had waited until she received one in hopes it carried recollections from one of his timelines. The wait had paid off, and after she had gotten accustomed to her memories from a different self, she had reached out to try and create something new for herself and him. It's been a few weeks now, and Emiya was beyond glad to finally know what a mother's love felt like.

"Get him, Alice!"

"I'm trying, Jackie, bet he's so fast!"

Emiya's smirk widened as a pair of employees stopped further ahead. A fluffy, white creature, no larger than a toy dog breed, leapt into view from the connecting hallway. It sprinted on all fours in Emiya's direction with a joyful glint in its eyes. As its tail wagged happily in the air as it continued its retreat, its pursuers appeared from the same corner. The two child servants ran after the little familiar, not bothering to cheat through use of their skills or spells. While he never honestly played with the pair, seeing them was always a pleasant treat.

One child wore a black, Victorian dress with a simple bow in the front. Two hot pink bows tied her white hair into two braided ponytails. Her violet eyes glanced at Emiya as she giggled in her run. Her adopted sister beside her had whiter hair, albeit much shorter. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, with white accents along the sleeves and collar. A single scar fell over her left, silver eye, and another one graced her right cheek. Her blue jeans covered legs allowed her to move slightly faster than her companion.

"Good morning, Alice. Jackie," Emiya nodded. The two were very accustomed to their nicknames their adoptive mother gave them. Nursery Rhyme in particular had been very pleased with her own, since her current look was in honor of her former master.

"Good Morning, Emiya!" They chimed together with small smiles as they ran past. They always did brighten up an area when found together.

"Oh no, he went into the Salon! Auntie Marie won't let us run in there…" Nursery Rhyme pouted as Emiya looked after their disappearing backs.

"Maybe she'll help us catch him!" her sister suggested as they giggled. They waved playfully at a robot as it hovered past with several laundry bags.

Emiya turned forward with an amused smile, and kept walking. If he was content feeling a mother's love, then he could only imagine what those girls felt when Atalanta adopted them. Within weeks after Nursery Rhyme's arrival, the huntress had adopted the caster as a way of personally ensuring all children can be saved. She had ceaselessly showered Nursery Rhyme with care and affection, which was also the same case for Jack after her adoption much later.

Their start had been rockier than his and Arturia's; The saber still saw him more as the red archer than her young master even with her vivid memories from three similar timelines. Thankfully his adoptive mother was surprisingly eager to make sure the two former adversaries wound up getting along; That same concept was applied to the family before him too. There was no doubt Atalanta had committed a lot of effort into making that family work, especially during the act of bridging the previous gap between her and Jack.

From perspectives of different servants, he vaguely understood the two had trying experiences with each other from a large grail war, but the progress Atalanta made with her almost animalistic determination was impressive. Soon the idea of having a loving mother and sister resonated well with the assassin. The female archer had also successfully convinced her there was far more affection and comfort to be found  _outside_  of the womb. At the very least, Gudao was no longer waking up in the middle of the night, screaming in total horror upon finding Jack cuddled snugly into his side.

"My, my…" Emiya chuckled to himself, earning a small glance from the passing robot. He'd found his pace had slowed considerably, but he was in no rush even if he was a bit eager. Not minding the pace, he let his mind shift to dinner tonight. If there was one thing he would never grow tired of thinking about, it was culinary ideas.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I thought we had more cinnamon…" Emiya scratched his forehead which was partially covered by loose hair. The archer then readjusted the straps of his white apron before he paused to glance at a section of his sanctuary.

Chaldea's kitchen was expanded as a byproduct of Marie's need to create the lounge. He can hardly complain about the new additions, one of which he was currently checking. The enlarged pantry had aisles of food, which were mostly spices, supplied by the adjacent storage elevator. It brought more stocked food from a lower wing of Chaldea where the import storage and Bioscience greenhouses were located. There was even another set of metal doors next to the elevator that housed the freezer room for cold goods.

Usual stocks were supplemented by ingredients brought in from missions. Normally it would be frowned upon to take things from the past, but with standard leadership destroyed and the rest of the real world theoretically destroyed, there was a unanimous decision that it was alright for priority items. That didn't stop some servants from labeling personal interests as important, but as long as the item didn't hold a certain importance, no one seemed to give a second glance.

No one would miss bought items from a market, but a town's small monument or someone's prized trophy were still controversial despite the singularity repair theory.

Emiya sighed as he wrote down on the grocery list they were also running low on black pepper and ginger. They had two days' worth at most if he used the ingredients sparingly, but this afternoon's minor singularity in the Banda Isles should pay off massively. While the archer wouldn't mind personally picking materials on singularities, the received goods were never poorly chosen. He often spent more time in the kitchen than on missions nowadays with the larger number of servants, but he didn't mind too much.

"Mister Emiya, my check is complete. All turkeys will be defrosted as scheduled," a robotic voice called from outside.

"Perfect. I'm just finishing up a last minute ingredients check before lunch," he replied evenly.

With a sigh, he wondered when the Robotics Hanger would complete work on his requested staff member. The archer was initially judgmental about robots in a food environment, but their surprising cleanliness, dexterity, and spatial awareness compared to the standard models convinced him otherwise; No food given had even a tiny hint of metal or machine oil. He chuckled at the idea he now wished for additional ones, though mainly for inventory purposes so he could spend more time cooking and supervising. Proper materials to construct a new robot were significantly harder to acquire than culinary ingredients, so he didn't mind waiting.

His stock check complete, he pocketed the list and walked towards the exit. The real dinner prep after lunch should go smoothly, so for now, he could at least relax and enjoy lunch with Arturia, Jeanne, and Diarmuid. The sparring had made him rather hungry.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I'm looking forward to dinner tonight!"

"Of course you are, Saber," Emiya teased with a smirk as he pushed through the swinging doors into the cafeteria. He missed their friends' laughter at Arturia's expense.

He walked through the cafeteria's kitchen, nodding at the scattered culinary employees and helper robots. The old kitchen that served breakfast and lunch still operated as usual, though most of the staff now had the rest of the day to themselves. Their current task was the creation of simple snacks since lunch officially ended minutes ago. Chaldea's head chef and his culinary bots handled this half along with some employees, churning out plenty of tasty dishes; It wasn't five star, but it would definitely pass as enjoyable and delicious.

The double door entrance to the pantry acted as the divider between the new and old.

Salon de Marie's wing of the kitchen was created after knocking down the wall left of the pantry's entrance. This stylish section was under his supervision, serving the lounge directly for dinners, and consisted almost entirely of hand-picked personnel. With some surprise to the Chaldean residents, even four robots had also passed his culinary exam, which included on-the-fly flexibility. Fine-tuned multitasking abilities and sheer precision of the robots made them valuable workhorses throughout the facility, but their lack of 'a human touch' to their work was their downfall at the hands of Emiya's test.

He never did state that directly to the mechanical helpers though.

Walking into the new wing, he noted some helpers were storing the cleaned dishes into their metal cabinets, and taking count of proper silverware for tonight's banquet. Part of the polished, granite counter on the pantry's side was covered with trays for the garlic bread rolls to be made later. The far counter was currently for preparing cold, side dishes to go with tonight's dinner menu. It seemed everything was going smoothly as usual, and they were well ahead of schedule.

Tonight was Boudica's birthday, and a surprise party was definitely in order for the Heroic Spirit. She was another of the Salon's mainstay kitchen staff, and was a wonderful cook without a doubt. With some help from Gudao, she was slotted for the deployment today so she couldn't help in the workplace; His three friends were ensuring she stayed in the dark. Thankfully the redhead was very vocal when making small talk, so there was no need to sneak around to discover her favorite dessert.

"Good afternoon, Emiya!" Chaldea's head chef greeted from behind as the somewhat plump man walked into the pantry. The man, while proud of his work, was far more modest than expected. He was the only regular cook worthy of being five stars, yet didn't mind being under Emiya's leadership for dinner. "Let's work our beautiful magic to make Salon de Marie shine with smiles!"

"There's no doubt we will, Leandre," He looked back with a tiny smirk, but the chef already disappeared. He could hear his laugh though.

As he greeted his own staff, Emiya ran his mental checklist. He eyed the turkeys and quickly gauged the portions and thawing times. With a slight hum, he glanced at the salads and saw they were also progressing smoothly. All clockwork, just the way he liked it. Everything was smooth at this point, though it was a far cry from his beginnings.

It had taken him a while, but he appreciated and enjoyed his newfound life. Admittedly, it did feel a bit too routine at times. Maybe it would do him good if things were shaken up…in a good way, of course. Not in a bad way like finding Nobunaga's small glitter bomb in Fionn's bed last Sunday.

"Mister Emiya, everything is still proceeding as scheduled, I presume? No unexpected surprises?" came a robotic voice to his left.

With a small smile, he turned to the floating robot beside him. It was a standard culinary robot with precision claws and the classic Chaldean blue-paint. Atop its sphere, or what many referred to as the head, sat an enlarged chef's hat in comical fashion. It had been a joke gift to the top robot in his staff, and this one's humor programming let it receive the gift in good stride. If anything, the robot was proud of its present.

"Without a hitch, Codsworth. This is far from our first birthday party, after all."

"Oh, of course not, sir! But it pays to stay vigilant. One bad surprise may create a fussy British Queen, and I have no programming to handle that!"

He chucked lightly. "Wouldn't want to make Boudica mad on her birthday… Now then, we'll start salad prep in an hour."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Emiya. I was helping Benkei and Sasaki in the shrine."

"Oh? Is this the part where I scold you and say you're a bad student?" He smirked as giggling answered his question.

To say the Emiya now was different than when he first arrived would be a serious understatement. His cynicism had lost much of its edge, though his sarcastic quips remained to different extents. Even though that spark of a youthful ideal was once more lit, he still remained realistic of the likely end results; He was not the naïve Shirou, but he wasn't entirely the same Counter Guardian anymore either. It had been the result of months of self-realization thanks to these unique summoning circumstances, and he would freely admit it was a change he did more than just accept.

Dare he say, Chaldea does a fine job of making him smile.

There were many to blame, or thank, for the change in disposition. He was surrounded by allies fighting to preserve humanity, but it didn't feel like a questionable warzone. Chaldea had presented itself as a sanctuary and a place to call home. If the descriptions of this facility before the catastrophic event were any indication, it had evolved into a peaceful respite for servants after leyshifting back. No grail war or counter guardian mission had ever felt this incredibly rewarding, both in possibilities and opportunities.

One such possibility, turned reality, stood at a nearby counter with the head chef, helping Leandre with the salads so they can move on to the next part.

There was a lot to get done but he was glad for the usual support this day in the form of a particular apprentice, whose golden eyes met his as he looked up from checking the thawed turkeys. As expected of his student, she wore an apron over her blue halter dress. She had matching leggings and crystal clear slippers that tapped enthusiastically against the floor as she moved. Large, blue bows on the back of her head tied long, pink hair into twin tails.

She may have been new compared to Boudica and him, but Tamamo was very much one of the signature faces for the Salon's kitchen.

Thankfully, after nearly two months of practice and learning she kept her fluffy, golden tail and ears in check when near the many dishes. Granted, she was already an incredible cook, with a notable increase in taste when Gudao was involved; His training was slowly diminishing her bias so she may create wonderful delicacies for all to enjoy. He walked over to examine his student's current work with the basic salad preparation.

"How are the garden salads coming along, Tamamo?" he asked as he looked down at her work.

"Smooth as silk!" The fox girl exclaimed happily. Like several others, her spirits had been further lifted after taking residence in this facility. "This makes the third special order, putting Leandre and I ahead of schedule in case he needs a break."

The head chef nodded to her kindly with a smile. "I don't believe I'll need the break, but thank you! Today was relaxing so far."

"You make me so proud," Emiya stated without a hint of sarcasm, patting her on the shoulder. "Keep up the great work."

Tamamo was glowing. "Thank you! I'll continue to work hard to be the perfect wife for Master!"

Emiya, and Leandre too, internally cringed. Yes, he knew that her reason for wanting to cook at his level and variety was only as part of her 'Proper Wife Training,' but it didn't stop him from feeling bad for their poor master. She was often very fanatical about that vision of hers. Still, the glint in her eyes when speaking of Gudao made the archer question her motives, since she spoke of him strictly with high admiration up until Kiyohime's arrival.

It wasn't hostile or suspicious by any means, but he could have sworn sometimes that she was saying it to convince herself. If that was the case, it may just remain a crazy theory. From nearly everyone else's point of view, she was now clearly obsessed with their master. Still, Emiya kept the peculiarity in the back of his mind and never voiced it.

Tamamo wasn't the only one obviously interested in him, much to the amusement or concern of others when a cat fight broke out over the dilemma; The fox caster and the over-attached berserker may never get along at this rate. He had some experience with such problems before, but never to the extent of two servants at once. The fact Gudao was still standing was both a testament to his abilities to coordinate their combined efforts during a mission, and as a silver-tongued peace keeper in Chaldea.

To be fair, the master's best friend also played a critical role in the social politics when it came to his well-being.

"Have we decided on the dessert course?" Tamamo inquired while quietly humming to herself. She had begun quickly slicing lettuce again.

"Carrot Cake for everyone. Boudica and friends get a towered one. We'll start prep in as soon as you two are finished here. I'll get the ingredients for the appetizers."

"Yes, teacher!" she saluted back playfully, making him chuckle. It was a shame Boudica couldn't be here to add her friendly antics.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Despite the smaller staff, Emiya never had an issue getting dinner made on time, and without exhausting his coworkers. It had been a long time since his first dish for a fellow servant. Boudica was curious of his cooking skills after the topic arose during a rather relaxed conversation. He had asked for permission from the head chef before cooking a meal for the rider, who absolutely loved it. After that, he began cooking a random dish for others when asked, since he didn't mind the extra tasks in the least or helping the head chef.

There was no need to do other chores or menial tasks since the robotics workforce had it covered well, so all he had left was cooking. It was one of his few fond traits from his younger days, which was an identity he still disliked. There would always be that regret about ignorantly chasing his ideal, but never anything negative about his culinary skills. After nearly two weeks of cooking sporadically for others, with the head chef even worshiping the ground he walked on, he had been approached by Marie with a proposition.

" _My vision demands only the best! If France is the modern capital of cuisine, then we absolutely must have you leading the way! I will not take no for an answer!"_  She had proclaimed; He still laughed about it to this day. Suddenly he was no longer another of Chaldea's unique archers, but the Grand Chef for Salon de Marie. Since then, he has upheld astounding quality, and ensured his staff was praised with high regard.

"Turkeys will be in the ovens in two minutes, Emiya!" "Starting work on the appetizers." Moving the wine from storage, Mister Emiya."

The archer smiled at the usual communication from his staff. It truly had become a comfortable environment for him and his staff, and as a bonus, they even got to enjoy their own dinner since the robots could distribute. It was a simple manner of making sure the desserts were made ahead of time, which was why he was currently-

"Emiya!" A recognizable voice called from the kitchen's entryway, though not from his staff.

"Coming, Marie," He replied quickly. "I'll be right back, Tamamo. Then we'll start with desserts."

"Okay!" She replied as she fixed the tie on her apron. Leandre had moved on to helping with the appetizers.

Emiya walked over to where Marie had previously stuck her head from the Salon's entrance. "Is there something needed for th-"

His question was interrupted when he pushed the door open to see Marie had already departed; She was now discussing something with Jeanne and Mozart by the grand piano. In her place were three other servants, two of which were currently beaming up at him happily. The two child servants giggled as their adoptive mother happily rubbed their shoulders, before looking at her fellow archer with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Emiya," The three greeted at once. They were almost completely in sync, which made Marie and Jeanne smile towards them.

Emiya's eyes walked up slender arms, past the top of a jade A-line dress with gold accents. He swiftly met the green eyes of a fellow archer, face framed by green tinted hair that turned blonde in the back. A golden braid of hair wrapped around the back of her head past her similarly colored ears. Her tail hung limply behind her, occasionally swinging gently left or right. He smiled at the huntress and the children.

"Jackie, Alice, Atalanta. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked smoothly.

"I realize you're busy, but my girls have a small request," The huntress spoke swiftly, raising an eyebrow from the man.

"Of course. What's this about?"

"Jackie and Alice were recently substituted from the strike team this afternoon, but I'm still the ranged support. Since they have nothing else to do, Jeanne and Irisviel thought they might like to help out making desserts," Atalanta explained while smiling and rubbing the duo's heads lightly. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Can we help you make the cake, Emiya?" Jack asked in a soft voice. It was hard to think someone so adorable could be so completely horrifying on the battlefield, both in assassination precision and... choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

"Can we please?" Nursery Rhyme chipped in with a happy smile.

Atalanta smiled at him warmly. Emiya smiled back... but was mentally screaming. Having the routine shaken up was good, but this was not what he was expecting.

Emiya had dealt with suicidal missions and ideal crushing objectives. The spine-shattering blow from Heracles his alternate self received during the Fifth Holy Grail War was horrific. He even dealt with a King of Heroes on a war path, but nowhere in his mental book of game plans did he have any idea how to deal with  _children_. Ilya hardly counted since she was stuck in a child's body, and out for his blood initially. He never had children nor dealt with any in his previous life for extended periods. Plus, he had the main dishes to help supervise and prepare for tonight-

" **Awwww~!**  Mikon~! Of course, you can help~!" Tamamo squealed as she knelt down and hugged the two children. She had been watching the encounter since the sliding doors opened to reveal the girls. Her actions eliciting giggles and small, happy cheers.

Not from Emiya, of course. He kept smiling, but internally he was on the verge of a small breakdown while mentally scolding his apprentice for forcing his hand.

"Wonderful! Thanks you two! I'll be sure to find a small trinket or two to bring back from the mission!" Atalanta waved happily as she walked off. "Behave yourselves, girls! Don't cause Emiya or Auntie Tamamo any trouble!"

"We won't, mother!" Jack said while waving goodbye. Nursery Rhyme joined her sister's gesture with a giggle.

"Let's go girls!" Tamamo exclaimed, breaking Emiya out of his thoughts and taking the children's hands to lead them into the kitchen. No way out of this one now.

_'Calm down. Regain focus. We're ahead of schedule,'_  He thought to himself. There was still much to do but plenty of hands to complete the objectives. He and Tamamo were going to do the deserts anyway, and he could delegate supervision to Leandre for the main course. If he took quick breaks to oversee their work occasionally, everything should turn out alright and as planned. Thankfully the small smile never left his face to show his inner anxiety for the task ahead.

"Codsworth! Leandre!" Emiya called out into the kitchen, answered swiftly by the floating robot and head chef.

"Mister Emiya," The robot called in its mechanical yet friendly voice. "How may we be of service, sir?"

The head chef smiled as he watched Tamamo lead the children towards the dessert ingredients. "Does this have to do with our surprise little helpers today?"

Emiya nodded, then sighed as the two before him chuckled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Thankfully Leandre was head chef for a reason, and with the help of Codsworth was able to organize the remaining staff without any issue or delay. The section the group of four was currently using was set aside for desserts, and two employees who were originally helping were tasked to the primary dishes. Thankfully, the pair of female employees was more than happy to oblige after some fawning over the child servants. Even with his personal workforce already compensating the current situation, he still felt nervousness and anxiety about the task at hand.

"I'll clean the carrots…" Tamamo began as she turned on a nearby faucet.

With her free hand, she reached behind and plucked a knife from the central counter. "And you can do the slicing, because you're the best in Chaldea at that~!"

"Okay!" Jack smiled as she took the kitchen knife from Tamamo.

Emiya watched Tamamo and Jackie prepare ingredients for a carrot cake, after the former tied an apron to the child. The assassin currently manipulated the knife with precision and was making quick work of dicing the carrots to pieces, all with a small smile on her face. Her task was expedited after Codsworth brought some apple boxes for the little servants to reach the counter easier. As he watched Jack's extraordinary knife work, his mind wandered to stories of the grail war involving the famed assassin showcasing those skills in a different manner.

Atalanta, Jeanne, and the Ripper had intense conflicts in the latter half of the war that would have left anyone with a permanent grudge. Though there had been some palpable hesitation among them, he was only partially surprised new bridges had been built. He was glad for both Chaldea's atmosphere and their own benefit that their former interactions were discarded in favor of the new, bigger picture. Most of the employees had certainly welcomed the idea of another child in the facility, after taking time to get used to her horrifying aura and origin.

Thankfully, the facility was very used to dealing with different presences at this point, so adapting only takes days at this point.

The archer was snapped out of his thoughts as the other little servant pulled lightly on his apron; His mind was wandering far too often these past two weeks, but thankfully it wasn't a bunch of internal conflict that troubled him. "Yes, Alice?"

"I got the sugar," she smiled at him, and pointed towards four entire bags at her side. He let out a small sigh as the side of his mouth twitched upward in amusement.

"We didn't need that muc-" He stopped himself when he noticed her sudden, downcast look. "But it's always good to be prepared just in case. Thank you, Alice."

Her smile returned in full force as Tamamo giggled. "Yay, I helped!"

_'...How did Okaa-san and Jii-san do it with Illya?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nursery Rhyme had her tongue stuck out in concentration. Tamamo was trying to control her giggles while helping Jack with their bowl. "Just like this?"

"Just like that, Alice. Crack them gently, and make sure none of the shell falls in."

She cracked an egg perfectly and watched it slip in with the others. She smiled. "Perfect?"

"Perfect," Emiya chuckled with a small smirk.

Once they were busy with preparing the desserts, Emiya slowly felt himself relaxing. Sure he had no solid experience dealing with kids, but he was a master of cooking well before he became a counter guardian. As long as he was doing something he loved and was amazing at, he would be fine. He was soon feeling very reassured about his current dilemma, and far faster than he initially thought.

There were several pairs of large bowls mixed with their respective ingredients; The cakes were going to be larger than usual so they were measured to double the normal requirements. Emiya and a giggling Nursery Rhyme just finished adding the last batch of eight eggs to one of the bowls. Tamamo closed a carton with half its contents remaining and happily handed it to her little helper who currently held three extras.

"Jackie, would you mind taking this back to the freezers in the pantry?" She requested in a soft voice.

"Okay," Jack replied quickly with a small smile.

"They'll be behind two metal doors. They'll open for you if you stand on the mat, so you won't need to put down the eggs," Tamamo smiled.

She began walking towards the pantry when one of the culinary robots entered through the salon doorway. She stopped to let it pass, then continued walking while keeping her eyes glued to the previous interruption, the robot balancing four trays with its arms. Lifting them with perfect balance, it floated towards the dish washers to help the Salon's staff clean the wine glasses from the bar. Jack watched it with a small smile as it made all of it look as effortless as she did fighting in a mist.

If she had kept her eyes in front of her she would have seen the employee carrying a container full of fine wine bottles coming out of the pantry. The servant turned forward just in time to yelp as she bumped into the employee, causing him to yell in surprise as well. It would have been fine if the shock wasn't accompanied by some loose bottles falling out of their holders, beginning their plunge to the ground. Jack looked from her hands holding the egg cartons to the falling wine bottles; This was not an easy decision.

Thankfully it was not one she had to make.

With agility and grace, Emiya had closed the gap and caught the bottles. He let out a held breath of relief. He looked towards the former serial killer who stared back in surprise. The employee had quickly glanced around his stack and released a sigh of relief that nothing had been loss thanks to the Grand Chef. Jack looked ashamed and embarrassed as she looked at Emiya.

He simply closed one eye and smirked towards her. "Don't frown, Jackie. Nothing bad happened."

She nodded in relief as he got up and quickly placed the bottles in their container. "All fine."

"Thank you, Emiya," The employee nodded before heading towards the Salon's doorway. He turned his attention to Jack, who still held the cartons. Recalling what his mother and the others would do for them, he reached over and gently rubbed her head, causing her to giggle.

He smirked. "That's better. Put the eggs away, and we can finish the cakes… sound like a plan?"

"Mhm!" Jack giggled as her head bobbed up and down happily.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Tamamo placed another cake pan into an oven as the pair of children put the last into an adjacent appliance together. They shut their respective ranges with the older woman turning them on with the proper settings. Emiya was quickly cleaning some of the mixing bowls in a nearby sink so they could use them to make the icing. His student walked into the pantry to get the icing while Jack and Alice placed an apple box in front of another faucet to wash their hands.

To the archer's amusement, they were both sharing the same apple box and trying not to fall over. Nursery Rhyme pouted. "Jackie, me first!"

"There's room for us both," she retorted with a small smile. Her sister still kept pouting.

After quickly locating and extracting the frosting that was newly brought up from lower level storage, Tamamo brought it back to their counter without incident. She opened the tops of each to do a quick check to make sure they weren't spoiled or in the process of, and smiled when confirmed. Jack and Nursery Rhyme walked over as Emiya finished drying one of the bowls with a towel. As he placed it on the counter, he looked to the girls while drying a second.

Tamamo was quietly eyeing Nursery Rhyme as she held one of the lids to a frosting container to her mouth and licked it. The little girl froze when her eyes met the golden orbs of the older caster and she pulled the lid back, embarrassed at being caught. As she smiled nervously, Tamamo couldn't help but giggle at the dabble of frosting that made its nest on the tip of her nose. Kneeling down to her level, she reached out with her finger and wiped the frosting off her nose, making the child go cross eyed in the act. The fox girl licked the frosting off her finger and reached out once more to tickle her little helper's stomach, causing them both to laugh.

"You should have just asked~!" Tamamo cooed as she joined her in laughter.

"I will next time, I promise," Nursery Rhyme replied bashfully.

Emiya watched the pair from nearby as he finished hand drying the last bowl. One side of his mouth lifted in amusement after witnessing the act. He placed the bowl down and looked back to see the other child licking another lid. Jack pulled back to reveal a dot of frosting on her nose, but turned to look at the archer when she caught his stare. Tamamo looked down and then followed the gaze back to Emiya, holding a hand to her mouth in a terrible attempt to hold back her giggling. Her amused eyes were relaying her teacher a very clear, unspoken challenge.

"Well, Emiya?" Tamamo teased while placing her hands on her hips. "Please show your dear student how it's done."

He let out a sigh.  _'How do parents do it?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With veteran ease, Emiya applied some quick decorations atop the frosting of the small test cake. It was more akin to an oversized cupcake as it sat on the counter in front of the children. The tiny rumbling of some stomachs and some shy requests later led to using excess batter so they can "test" the quality of the batch; It didn't take a super computer to figure out what the real reason was, not that he minded.

Tamamo smiled as the kids stared happily at the cake presented to them, and quickly took their forks and sunk them into the delicacy. They took their bites eagerly, eyes lighting up upon first taste. Emiya smiled at the expected outcome, though it was honestly probably harder to fail at making proper carrot cake than succeeding. Regardless, he always took pride in his work, but there was a little extra this time since it was shared with his student and the surprise little helpers.

"Perfect batch?" He asked with amusement laced in his voice.

The pleased noises that came from chewing mouths were all the answer he needed. Leaving the girls to their small reward for helping, he turned his attention to the several cakes freshly pulled from the ovens. The batch still needed its own decoration, and the one for Boudica and her closest friends would be a layered one that required a little extra attention. With Leandre reporting often that everything was going smoother than he expected, Emiya was beyond content with simply finishing the desserts with his little group.

"When you're finished, please come help me complete the rest of the batch, alright ladies? We'll start with Boudica's towered Birthday cake."

"Of course!" Tamamo replied between her own bites.

She was about to take the final bite of the small cake, but noticed some crumbs on Nursery Rhyme's mouth. The fox caster smiled and placed her fork down, taking a nearby napkin. She didn't need to kneel since she was standing on one of the apple boxes.

"Alice, dear," Tamamo spoke softly as the little girl turned to look at her, mouth full of food. "Here, let me wipe that for you."

With gentle hands, Tamamo wiped the crumbs off the sides of her mouth, all while the child kept chewing. The older woman hummed to herself while she finished her small courtesy before winking. Turning her attention to Jack, she noticed a slightly messier situation and began gently wiping the crumbs off of her face as well. Content with her work, she placed the napkin back on the counter, picked up her fork, and reached for-

The plate was empty.

Blinking in surprise before turning to a giggling Nursery Rhyme, Tamamo placed her hands on her hips and gave her a mock glare accompanied with a terribly hidden smile and the small twitch of a fluffy ear.

"Hey, that was my bite," She fake scolded, receiving a muffled response in reply before the young girl swallowed the last bite.

"Not anymore!" She replied, sticking her tongue out at the older woman as she hopped off the small apple box.

Tamamo swiftly knelt down and reached for Nursery Rhyme, eliciting some giggles as she held the child by her sides, laughing while doing so. "Didn't Mama Atalanta teach you not to steal?"

"She wasn't stealing, she was borrowing it from Auntie Tamamo!" Jack said enthusiastically from behind, breaking into her own fit of giggles when tickling hands found their way to her own sides.

"Oh, an accomplice in crime, huh~?" Tamamo grinned while tickling the girl. Some nearby, amused employees watched the little scene as Emiya leaned on the counter with a smirk, buried in his own thoughts once more.

To say it was a pleasure to see the trio in such good spirits was an understatement. Tamamo's story was well known in his home country, of a goddess incarnated as human by her own wishes. The tale varies like many, but almost always ends with her being hunted down and killed after being misunderstood. Her tears and screams filled the field of her demise as an entire army finished the job. Yet here she was, enjoying her time laughing with children who also had rough pasts.

Nursery Rhyme and Jack were never even born, one being the incarnation of several aborted children identifying as a single entity, and the other being a collection of tales that manifested in a chosen form. Collected as identities within the Throne of Heroes, the grail could call upon them to fight each other to the death. But instead, a small positive from humanity's currently dire situation, they have been brought together on the same side among many others. They're able to have a small semblance of an average life between battles that determine the future of humanity.

Emiya continued to watch the smiling faces of those before him. Even after all that happened to them in the past, they were lost in the current moment. They were blissfully uncaring of what would happen in the near future as the two children assaulted the laughing Tamamo with ticklish hands of their own. As they smiled and played, it was burned into his memory as another small reminder he wasn't the only one to receive a small slice of happiness… nor would he be the last.

He didn't even try to hide the honest smile, nor stop their antics prematurely.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Tamamo hummed to herself as she gently brushed the hair out of Jack's sleeping face. Both her and Nursery Rhyme were napping with their heads on the older woman's lap. Jack's legs rested on Emiya's feet as he relaxed on the couch behind them. The fox caster leaned her back against the plush sofa and continued to watch the snow fall outside though the salon's windows. In the distance the sun peaked through the clouds to bask a distant peak in golden light. Emiya chuckled and looked down at the two sleeping servants, curled in small balls on the floor.

"My, my… and here I thought we'd be playing a game with them," Emiya pondered quietly.

Tamamo giggled softly and looked back at him. "I guess that little bit of sugar was enough to crash them."

"I'm surprised, considering they're a bundle of sugar themselves," he replied, forcing Tamamo to hold back chuckles.

With a smile she went back to humming, only turning her head slowly at the approach of footsteps from behind. Did they need to move this couch? Marie and some salon assistants were busy rearranging furniture in preparation for the banquet tonight after getting word the strike team returned earlier than anticipated.

Emiya turned around and smirked upon seeing Atalanta's signature battle dress, and noted the large bag she had slung over one shoulder. The huntress didn't look tired in the slightest from the deployment that afternoon. With a small smile, they waved to each other silently, but he stopped her greeting with a simple hand to his mouth. Taking the note, she reached the couch and slowly looked before trying not to swoon at the sight. She gently dropped the large sack she was carrying in one hand, its contents likely the spices he had requested.

"Finished already?" Atalanta asked quietly.

Tamamo shook her head, "Well ahead of schedule. The Head Chef and Codsworth let us take off early."

"Emiya? Taking off from the kitchen early?" Atalanta spoke with a teasing, scandalized look.

"Your girls have unbelievable peer pressure," Emiya noted, making the two women giggle.

Atalanta looked down at the two girls resting on her friend's lap. Their gentle breathing and peaceful faces told her all she needed to know. Emiya watched as she smiled fondly at a piece of her little wish come true. The huntress was one of the few servants in Chaldea whose wish was widely known, and without fear. That dream and the mission of the organization go hand in hand, and she was beyond grateful she had a personal chance to make part of her wish a reality. Emiya silently wondered if being able to give the two a piece of happiness was similar to what Irisviel did to him… except her recent pampering was to force him into more decorations for his 'awful, barren room.'

"I trust they weren't too much to handle, were they?"

"Not at all. They were the highlight of the day," Emiya replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_**~~Happy Birthday to you~~** _

A fair skinned, red haired woman blushed in a shade of pink that almost matched her red dress, obviously embarrassed by the turn of events. She looked to her sides across the long table moved to the center of the salon. With a warm smile, she met the eyes of her closest friends that flickered with the light from candles on the table. Assorted servants shrouded in the dark room, and even some employees, joined her at the table as the cake was wheeled into position.

In front of her, approaching from the Grand Piano where Jeanne and Mozart stood clapping was Jack and Nursery Rhyme with the large cake. Tamamo and Emiya ensured they placed into position on the other side of the table, next to their standing master. As Gudao readjusted the tie on his black suit, the rider covered her mouth with both hands as the quartet of cake makers placed the large, layered carrot cake in front of her.

"I present to you your cake, Queen Boudica. It was an effort completed secretly by the hands of the Grand Chef Emiya, his apprentice Tamamo, and their two little helpers this afternoon," Gudao declared proudly as the candle light illuminated her alone. Without waiting or warning, she quickly blew out the candles to more cheering and laughter.

"Thank you, thanks so much," she beamed while looking at the five before her. "It's wonderful."

"Nooo~! You say that after you take a bite!" Nursery Rhyme reprimanded playfully, causing some laughs. Tamamo patted her head from behind.

"I never knew you were fine with the kids helping in the kitchen, Emiya. How did it go?" Gudao whispered as Jack handed the queen a cake knife.

The culinary master chuckled as the mana powered chandeliers finally flared back to life.

"I wouldn't mind it happening more often, that's certain. They made the day far more memorable."


	5. Fragment 4: Double Intoxication

The Party Cave, as it was commonly called, came into existence when a quarrel between two female servants quickly turned physical, resulting in a giant hole in the wall that separated the original Chaldea bar from the mountain rock. Much to the further dismay of the Engineering Division, several individuals presented an idea that the hole should remain and the big indent transformed into a new recreation room. The renovations were quick with the help of several berserkers and casters, though it did take two weeks. Since then, the two rooms had been referred to under the same name.

The bar itself was secluded from the rest of the building, found at the end of a long hallway between it and Salon de Marie. As one can tell by the ornate columns and wall decor, this place was not originally meant for regular employees. Its spacious interior was carpeted and had plenty of booths with plush, blue upholstery. Neon blue mood lights formed on the boundary of the walls and ceiling. The counter was a monolithic, ocean aquarium filled with different coral and fish. Blue lighting from underneath made it glow brightly in the dim room. Dark Oak stools lined the counter, with only one current customer since it was the afternoon.

"Lex! I could use another Ale!" Drake requested. Her black button up contained her bust as efficiently as her battle coat, but her jeans were nowhere near as tight fitting. Her pink hair was tied in a rare pony tail, though a rather unruly one.

"Right away, Miss Drake!" answered a robotic voice.

To say the pirate was a regular at the Chaldean bar was a severe understatement. Salon de Marie was much too refined for her tastes, but she found the Party Cave to be exactly what she liked. To the chagrin of the Logistics Division, her arrival only made the alcohol consumption problem worse. A consumption limit had to be put in place for servants, but it could be bypassed by helping to acquire alcohol during singularities. Since then, Drake and several others have been consistently bringing large varieties of the precious liquid back to Chaldea. There has been a constant surplus ever since.

"One fresh mug, right from port," the robot replied as it placed a wooden cup onto the bar for her. Drake chuckled as the robot floated back to the center.

"Thanks, Lex! I'd treat you to one but… well…"

"A can of premium motor oil would be great for my servos," it quipped back, making the pirate laugh heartily.

"I'll see if I can get you a couple next singularity!"

In one swift motion, Drake threw her head back and downed the remaining half of her current mug. As the glass parted her lips, she let out a satisfied exhale as recognizable laughter filled the nearby hallway. As the robotic bartender floated over to grab the used mug, the pirate pulled the new one closer as footsteps approached the entrance. Swirling her mug, she casually looked over as the silhouetted servant appeared with a friendly wave.

Drake snickered at the doorway. "You're late, Fergus."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 4: Double Intoxication** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The Irish servants were all ranked highly by the employees, especially in terms of sheer allure. Fergus was no different, and he often displayed his scarred, muscular chest like he did now. Loose-fit, black track pants covered his brawny legs, and were coupled with a pair of white sneakers. He ran a hand through his short, dark blue hair as he took the stool next to his drinking buddy. Drake had long since gotten used to his unusual eyes, and never did bother to ask whether he was always squinting or if it was their natural state.

"The usual, Fergus?"

"That'd be great, thanks, Lex!"

As the robot began working on his drink, Drake chuckled. "So… I guess you didn't time a little sortie well enough?"

Without missing a beat, Fergus laughed. "Yea, well, Cassandra was extra energetic today."

"And here I thought it was Alicia today…" She mused with a grin before taking a sip from her mug. He only laughed harder.

Even if Chaldea was a large place, when you lived in it for an extended period with the same people, sexual tension was bound to build at some point. Roman, as the acting director, came to an agreement with Da Vinci and the other staff heads that it was fine to have relations in Chaldea, so long as parties kept mature about it. To the delight of a few female employees, Fergus just happened to love women almost too much. He kept things casual, and the girls didn't seem to mind in the least. If there was anything to be surprised about, it was that he had multiple partners and the humans didn't seem to mind sharing the Irish hero.

It was thanks to Drake's impromptu drinking contest with several employees that he bridged the gap with the first two... not that he likely needed help. They had been friends since the Okeanos Singularity, thanks to Fergus being one of the initial servants upon landing. He had kept up with her drink for drink, and they soon became drinking buddies throughout the entire situation. While nothing ever happened between them, though possibly in a casual manner, the absolute respect had carried over easily to her arrival within Chaldea. They've had almost daily meet ups ever since, though usually they were joined by their third companion.

"Where the hell is Robin anyway?" Drake mused as Lex dropped off his glass mug. The two servants clinked their alcohol before taking a quick swig.

Fergus exhaled in content. "Small shooting competition at the range with Arash and Tota."

Drake blinked. "The range is closed."

"That it is. They're at the training ground with El Melloi firing spells for them to hit."

"Huh. Sounds like fun," the pirate chuckled as she took a sip. "Almost as much fun as the shootout last week."

"Oh boy… Going on about this again, are we?" Fergus chuckled as Drake rolled her eyes.

"Last week's little competition was mine, fair and square!" Drake complained before throwing her head back and downing the entire mug of ale in renewed frustration. "Oh well… It was a fun little show we put on."

"I still would have loved to see that," her drinking partner chimed in, taking a sip from his own, large mug. The bartender floated over to replace Drake's mug as the pirate took on a contemplative look. Fergus simply waited quietly, though an amused smirk remained on his face. Finally, he sighed. "So, what's got you all water logged all of a sudden?"

"Just a fleeting thought… I wonder if Mashu will ever take me up on that offer," She quickly answered with a small shrug.

Fergus laughed. "I don't believe so. She's prim and proper, and fairly assertive about it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Drake replied offhandedly with a roll of her eyes. The pirate got along well with Mashu, as did the rest of the servant population, but it was her sense of responsibility that always irritated her. Granted she could have been worse, but the rider was almost positive she had never broken a rule or walked the fine line. There was a whole world of thrill and excitement the shielder was missing out on just by being simply content with the way things are. Sooner or later, Mashu needed to learn some real adult pleasures.

Drake was more than willing to take the heat for introducing her to those concepts, with alcohol being the first. She had decided to treat Mashu like one of her own crew and invite her to a drink after their latest supply sortie, though she was very shy about it. Using her small cunning, and unknowing manipulation of the kind girl, the rider had worded her offer so that the girl's answer could be seen as a confirmation. Whether or not she was going to be stood up about it was another thing entirely, but it's only been a few days.

"Ah, just give the poor girl some time. She's still young."

"The earlier the better, I say," Drake chuckled with a grin.

"Yea, but you're all about living the moments like they're your last. I think Carpe Diem is one of the phrases they use now? Maybe it was yolo or something…" Fergus pointed out as he scratched his chin. He soon shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with living for the moment. You're sleeping around with little thought on consequences," She pointed out with a small chuckle. He shrugged once more, and they both laughed. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again… Chaldea is a nice place, but everything has an end. Whether it ends brightly or not, we'll find out in time… but by the seas, I've never seen something shine so incredibly bright for so long. It's really nice here, so I wouldn't mind making it last as long as possible."

"One of the few long-lasting things you'll appreciate," Fergus agreed while raising his mug. Drake clinked it with her own.

"If it means day after day of guaranteed, ephemeral bliss, of course I'll take it!" Drake laughed heartily.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ever-sailing and ever-indulging, Drake still had a few quiet insecurities she kept to herself and refused to show. Besides a secret fondness for girlish jewelry, her luck with men was one of those, and she never did find someone who had a chance of settling down with her; As if she could ever do that. There were some she slept with out of lust, but that's the most it ever came to in the end. It never bothered her though, as she was content enough sailing the seas and drinking with her crew. At least those experiences let her bond quickly with some of the male servants in Chaldea.

One of them shook his head on the stool next to her. "Arash is just too good."

"Maybe you just keep letting others win, Robin," Fergus chuckled.

Drake stared into the archer's green eyes with amusement as he shrugged and sipped from his cup of sake. It was always strange seeing the legendary, British Robin Hood sipping on his favored Japanese drink of all things. Granted the orange haired man in a green muscle shirt technically wasn't the real one, but a man who took up the mantle, though they always treated him as the real deal. His skills often proved it despite his rather modest deflections that he was never anything much. He sighed as he rubbed his hands casually against his dark green sweat pants.

"I'm not  _that_  good," He responded with a small smirk. "I really was giving it my best, but he's simply on another level."

"Would you like me to get you another bottle, Robin?" the bartender asked as it floated over.

"I'm good for now, thanks, Lex."

Fergus raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Late and not drinking to make up for it?"

Robin rolled his eyes in amusement. "Hey, it's only two in the afternoon. I got some pride."

"Who cares about shame," Drake ribbed as she started drinking from her mug.

"Not the pirate with her cannons nearly hanging out, that's for certain." She playfully smacked him on the arm as the two men laughed.

Becoming acquainted with the archer had actually happened during a previous grail war. While they did not actually fight each other, they did pass occasional taunts and greetings when her master wanted the pirate materialized. He hadn't been deployed in Okeanos, but Fergus talked about his drinking buddy often. Needless to say, they got along rather well after she arrived, though she had a lot to say about how openly dismissive he was about enjoying himself. He did feel content with his own sense of justice for others, but getting the archer to have a more positive outlook, despite his past with that village, was hers and Fergus' little project.

Thankfully, it had worked rather smoothly, and his long time in Chaldea did jump-start their task.

Drake placed her mug back down with a smile before she noticed a familiar servant presence approach. Her eyebrows slowly rose as Robin and Fergus sensed it too. The archer glanced to the door discreetly since he was the closest, though the rider casually pretended not to notice as a familiar splash of pink hair appeared in the doorway. Even though she was silhouetted and in her peripheral, Mashu was recognizable as ever to the pirate and she wondered if she was actually going to take her up on the offer. Judging by the slight nervousness and her quick glances around the room, it appeared she was searching rather than arriving.

"You going to make a move?" Fergus asked Drake quietly as she turned slightly to face him.

"If I must," she replied with a quiet chuckle as Mashu slowly tried to retreat from the doorway.

Robin broke the silence. "Hoy Mashu, looking for someone?"

Her fingers froze in the doorway, and she slowly looked back in with a worried expression. She flinched and stared back, only to be met with a smirk from the orange haired archer. "Would it be master?"

"Y-yes, Robin, have you seen him?" she replied quietly, silently happy that it was him who had asked.

"Not since lunch, sorry," He apologized while scratching the back of his head. "Well, good luck in your search."

"Thank you," She said and slowly pulled away from the doorway. She missed Robin's quick glance and raise of an eyebrow to Drake. She nodded with a smirk.

"Ahoy! Mashu!" She yelled with a playful tone.

Drake quickly got up with a hum and walked towards the door, earning laughter from her male companions. Swiftly closing the distance with a brisk pace, she turned the corner and casually leaned against the wall with a friendly smile. Mashu gulped quietly as she played with her fingers behind her back in nervousness; The slight predatory glint in the rider's eye was all that she needed to recognize.

"Where are you headed off to?"

To her credit, she steeled herself rather quickly to explain. "I was looking for-"

"For me so you could get that drink, right?" Drake snickered, making the shielder uncomfortable again. The shielder tried to open her mouth to refute the claim, but the rider calmly closed the gap with a hum and threw her arm over the shoulder of the pink-haired demi-servant. "Ata' girl! I knew you had it in ya', and soon you'll have a great drink in you too!"

"W-Wait, Drake I-"

"Can't wait for your first sip! Neither can I!" Drake exclaimed happily before insistently pushing the girl back towards the bar. They rounded the corner to see Fergus laughing heartily.

"Oh, if only Gudao and Gabrielle were here to see you now! They'd be so proud, I'm sure!" the pirate stated. Mashu shot a glance towards Robin for support, since he was usually looking out for many despite his rather laid back stance. To her dismay, he only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed a silent apology. There was only so much anyone can do against Drake when she had her mind set on something fun.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a content smile, the rider currently had her left arm slung around the poor girl's shoulders. Robin had moved down a seat so Mashu could sit in the middle of the group with the vice admiral. Both he and Fergus looked on in amusement as their friend cornered her current prey. The rider paid them no heed, as she silently observed and strategized the next moves to ensure this went well; As chaotic as she could be at times, she did not become a legendary commander as a joke.

Mashu stared at the big glass of alcohol in front of her. From the worry in her eye, Drake knew she was still thinking about her current predicament. She'd never partaken in anything of the sort before, so the nearly six-inch tall container in front of her likely intimidated the demi-servant to no end. To be fair, the pirate's first drink had intimidated her too, but that was before it was forcefully shoved down her throat. To be fair to the shielder, she had no intention of doing that and risking serious consequences.

No. As famous as Drake was for some of her other traits, even she had a sense of timing and responsibility.

It wasn't that the rider disliked the sense of order within Chaldea, rather she agreed with it. Everything has a need for rules, as she too did with the crew on her ship. However, simply following the guidelines and being content never led to truly high spirits, and the vice admiral was slightly worried this was the case for Mashu. From the looks she would often send towards Gudao to her nearly rigid form of obedience, Drake saw who she was and frowned. Like a good older sister or friend, she was not going to allow Mashu to be simply content with the moments given. Whether the master would agree to her decisions or not was something else entirely.

"What's the matter, Mashu? I told you I would get you a drink for that awesome stunt you pulled!" Drake spoke proudly.

"It was really nothing, really," She responded quietly, still uncertain about what rested before her.

"You flung that massive shield through multiple skeletons, caught it when it rebounded off a chimera knocking its shot off target, then bashed it over the head on the way down. You prevented Drake from taking an unnecessary hit  _and_  looked good doing it," Fergus explained smoothly with a grin before he took a quick chug from his mug. "Let her treat you, what's the harm in a little alcohol? Everyone drinks a bit of it sooner or later."

Mashu gently pushed the drink away from her, "Sorry, I really am in a rush. I need to find Senpai an-"

"Oooohhh, looking for master rather urgently, huh?" Drake teased with a wink. Mashu tried to hide her blush behind her hands, making it more obvious.

"N-No, that's not-"

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Not surprised she hasn't yet. Can you imagine if Kiyohime and Tamamo caught wind?" Robin answered for her with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Mashu quietly gulped in her seat at the implication. "She'd get dragged into all those cat fights if they found out she was also in the race for his companionship."

"Ah, you got a point there, Robin. Always sharp as your aim," Drake noted, though her teasing expression still held to the dismay of the shielder.

"Need some pickup lines? I only go after ladies but maybe I can help you tailor one for our Master," Fergus chuckled out before chugging more of his drink.

"No I don't nee- I-I mean I don't want-"

"Hey, we're just ribbing you, that's all!" Fergus stated with a firm pat on her back.

Mashu looked down in her seat, red as a tomato and quivering slightly at all the attention. Drake looked at her as she sighed softly, and she could see the shielder definitely did not want to be here. If she was looking for the master, and he was out of the room, that likely meant more paperwork was going to be delivered for him. She smirked as Mashu continued to play with her fingers, instantly affirming that she was doing this for both the shielder's and master's wellbeing. Gudao did far too much paperwork as is, so he could use this small break for his own enjoyment.

It was hardly a secret Mashu liked Gudao, but there were quite a few servants who still didn't realize it. Whether or not Tamamo and Kiyohime did or not was of little concern, since the demi-servant was often responsible for defending their master anyway; She was going to be close to him whether they liked it or not. That wasn't going to change her courage in making any advances or flirting, since Mashu was often too respectful and courteous to even attempt it. Perhaps the alcohol would make her a little more courageous for her sake.

Drake interrupted the shielder's thoughts by sliding the drink closer to her. "My crew always complimented me on my choices of pillaged alcohol. I picked this one out myself for you, though it doesn't taste as good when it gets warm. Just give it a sip, I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I'm too young to drink, Drake," she responded rather firmly.

The pirate only chuckled. "That didn't stop Gudao or his best friend! I heard Gabrielle made him drink when they were sixteen. That's your age, right? I doubt they'd put you in the brig for a little bit of self-indulgence."

"Wait… Gudao's only been drinking for three years?" Fergus asked curiously, though was met with an amused smirk from Robin.

"We're not all Irish, Fergus. Some of us don't start knocking them back straight out of the womb."

The drinking buddies laughed as Mashu played with her fingers again. "I know he did… but I don't wish to do that."

Drake studied the shielder with a small sigh. She really was too prim and proper, and she could respect that, though begrudgingly. The glint in her eyes showed she was definitely not interested, and her approach was not working as intended. Usually her enthusiastic approach and comradery would be enough reassurance to make them try, but it was apparent she needed to try another tactic. With a small sigh, and an apologetic smile that startled her drinking buddies, Drake slowly pushed the glass away from Mashu.

"Hey… listen. I realize I've been pressuring you, and I apologize. My friends and I really like drinking our hearts out, and that was aggressive of me to assume you'd like it too. Blame my love for libertine ideals, I can't help it. I won't push you into taking the drink anymore, I promise."

Mashu looked at her hopefully. "You mean that?"

"I'd say pirate's honor, but that wouldn't mean much," Drake joked, making everyone chuckle. "If you don't want it, I'll down the drink myself."

"Or me if you don't take it fast enough!" Fergus bellowed out from his seat laughing.

"You got balls to try and steal from a pirate!" Drake exclaimed as she fired a wink towards him. He laughed harder as she turned her attention back to Mashu. "I mean what I always mean what I say. I'll have it if you don't, since it'd be a shame to waste it. But just to make sure, do you want a tiny sip before I claim the treasure?"

Mashu looked at the drink with sudden contemplation. Inside the giant, clear mug was a light blue colored liquid mixed with what appeared to be crushed ice, and it honestly didn't smell bad. Compared to Drake's and Fergus' nearby, it definitely didn't look like any alcohol she'd seen before. Even with a large container, the drink didn't even look alcoholic to being with, and was rather inviting. These attributes were the very reason Drake had picked the drink for the girl, and she may have started to realize it as the pirate smiled.

"Maybe just a sip," she said quietly as the trio around her cheered.

With growing delight, Drake watched as she brought the container to her lips with both hands and gently started tilting it. The liquid touched her lips and she parted them gently, letting it trickle into her mouth. Just by noting her slightly squinted eyes, Drake could tell she was bracing for the terrible aftertaste and a burning throat after she swallowed. She smirked as Mashu's eyes opened slightly in surprise, recognizing the moment she tasted the rich flavor of pineapple with a hint of cherry.

The trio watched as she clenched her eyes shut in anticipation and swallowed her first gulp. Her eyes opened soon after, and she gladly began drinking more of the beverage. The next few gulps went down smooth and without hesitation, making the pirate smirk proudly in victory. There was alcohol for everyone in the world, and it was just a matter of picking the right one for the person in question. By the last, satisfied gulp before the glass parted from her lips, Drake was certain she had just claimed victory and opened Mashu's eyes to a new form of pleasure.

As Mashu placed the mug down, her eyes filled with curiosity and surprise. The container now missing half of its original contents. Around her, the trio stared at her with proud eyes and smirks, quickly followed by Drake rubbing her head affectionately. She looked around and smiled, adjusting her glasses with a finger.

"Liked it? Refreshing and tropical, right?" the rider inquired with a grin.

"This is alcohol? It's really tasty. I thought beer tasted bad," Mashu questioned looking at Drake.

"Not all alcohol is beer, Mashu. There are plenty of fruity drinks like that for those who hate the after taste," the pirate replied smiling. "That one I gave you is a special mix by me! It's my own little version of a drink called a Blue Hawaiian I had Lex cook up for you. So you like it, huh?"

Drake's answer was Mashu tilting her head back and quickly downing the rest of the drink, much to the surprise of the trio. She placed the empty mug back on the counter and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her uniform. The drinking companions looked at each other and grinned. It seemed Mashu's mission to inform Gudao of paperwork had been shelved, if her curious look was anything to go by.

"Is there more?" Mashu asked eagerly.

"Sure thing!" Robin stated before waving towards the end of the bar. The robotic bartender began its hovering approach.

"What would you like, Robin?" The robot responded, picking up the empty mug upon reaching the group.

"Another drink with the recipe I gave you!" Drake grinned. "Add one of those tiny umbrellas to the next one too!"

"Of course, Miss Drake!" The robot replied before beginning its work.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Drake was now starting to get a little concerned with Robin. Fergus just kept hammering down drinks.

Mashu's face was clearly red now, probably because of the three alcoholic drinks she practically downed within the last hour. Drake was starting to have second thoughts about giving the girl a drink smooth enough that she could barely taste the alcohol, especially now that she was so eager to gulp it down like a camel after leaving the Sahara. What bothered her a little more was she was now requesting a fourth. Not much worried El Draque, but her underestimation of the shielder's newfound love of fruity drinks had just been added to the list. Why was Mashu so thirsty today anyway?

"Please, just one more," Mashu pleaded with a small smile while tugging on Drake's sleeve. It seemed the tables have been turned on the pirate, who looked at Robin for some support. She had expected the archer to be a little more assertive in watching out for the girl, but he had taken interest in seeing her drink for the first time. To both of their concern, he had wound up a silent enabler instead.

"Uh, of course, but just one more, okay?" Drake said reluctantly while nodding to the bartender. Lex quickly began work on another mix as Mashu looked disappointed.

"Oh come now, Drake. Why stop the pre-gaming? The party has yet to begin, but it won't even start if you cap it at one!" Fergus bellowed as he downed yet another drink for himself. Drake shot him a quick, incredulous look. He caught it in his peripheral and stared back, a tilt of the head indicating confusion.

_'There's more alcohol in these than she can probably handle,'_  She mouthed silently to him from around Mashu's head. It took him a few seconds to translate the silent message before his eyebrows raised and he mouthed an 'oh' in response. Her particular mixture hid the alcoholic content of the drinks very well, of which there was a potent amount. Nothing to the ratio of wine, but for someone as thinly framed as Mashu, more than enough in two drinks to get her drunk.

"Here you go, little lady," the bartender stated as she handed her the drink.

"Thank you~!" She cheered in a chipper tone before taking a few gulps and setting it down on the counter.

_'Where is she putting those drinks!?'_  Drake wondered, though clearly impressed.

Her own ale practically forgotten as her mind scrambled. Thankfully she could hold her drinks better than almost everyone in Chaldea so she can think clearly after her tenth mug, but Mashu was an unknown. Yes, it's clear she's drunk based on the sway and the few hiccups, but she now had to figure out what kind. She hoped if her current state indicated anything, it was a happy or funny drunk and not a delayed angry or depressed one. There were still the worst cases…

She looked up to Robin who also seemed equally concerned. He had ordered her a few slices of bread in a vain attempt to help stem the tide, obviously to no avail. The empty plate long since taken away by Lex, Drake tapped her fingers on the counter in thought. There was some tapping on her shoulder and she turned to Robin who motioned for her to lean in, to which she gladly accepted.

"If worse comes to worse, you think the medical bay has anything to help? A sober pill or something?" Robin whispered, making Drake's eyes light up. With all the magic and science in this facility, surely something as mythical as a sober pill would be in existence; She never thought to ask since being drunk was the fun part she always enjoyed. The pirate can't imagine it would be a terrible idea to have a few of those on hand to instantly clear minds for emergency deployments. Just maybe...

"Good thinking, I'll go check. You and Fergus keep an eye on Shielder here," She replied very quietly before standing up.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Mashu. I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" Mashu cheered with a smile, clearly drunk enough not to question why a servant was going to the bathroom. Fergus looked to her in confusion before she quickly mouthed silently, 'Just watch her!'

As she disappeared into the hallway, Mashu turned to Fergus with an enthusiastic grin. "Can I have another after this one?"

Robin looked up in horror towards Fergus, but he responded much faster than he could think. "Sure! We'll get you another-"

He finally spotted Robin's dumbfounded look before the archer placed his hand swiftly against his own face. Fergus mentally scolded himself as Mashu cheered, realizing he just made the situation a tad worse.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Medical Bay, where Doctor Roman worked most of the day, remained relatively empty of patients. A few employees would get sick occasionally, filling two or three of the beds among the hundred or so available. Otherwise there were separate areas for the Emergency, pharmaceutic storage, and medical examinations behind several doors that all lead to a central counter near the entrance. Double doors near that monitoring station led to the actual waiting area of the wing.

The lobby itself contained a reception desk, computer with filing cabinets, and several sofa chairs for those waiting. A few paintings hung on the walls and some potted plants were scattered about the room, but beyond that it was almost as plain as standard Chaldean hallways. It is in this lobby that Drake currently stood, doing very well to hide her disappointment.

"So no such thing exists?" Drake asked one last time, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"As far as medicine has advanced, no, we still do not have anything close to this 'sober pill' you're requesting," the red haired, Asian secretary explained once more. She readjusted her glasses and folded her hands in front of her before returning her gaze to the servant. "I can ask the Magecraft Division if they have anyone trained in alleviating the symptoms of-"

"Uh, please don't, I'd rather not deal with the mages," She stated scratching the back of her head. The less people knew about this the better, especially of the mage variety. She was quite surprised the mages here were noticeably nicer, which made sense considering they were actually open to the idea of technology. The ones she dealt with in a past war had been very self-centered and self-assured, with her master being no exception. She did miss looking after that kid from time to time, since he had plenty of growing up to do.

With a dejected sigh, Drake nodded. "I guess I'll just be going now. Thanks, Samantha."

"Sorry," she responded before returning her attention to the computer monitor and began typing away. Drake quickly left the room just as Doctor Roman came in through the double doors.

"Hey Samantha, has Mashu still not come back yet?"

"Not yet. Would you like me to have someone find her?"

"That'd be great. I'd like to have this paperwork filed early so I don't keep Gudao in his room too long." He stated, holding a folder full of documents in his hands.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Drake walked down the hallway towards the Party Cave with a hand against her forehead. So much for Plan A, and they haven't bothered to come up with a Plan B before she left as she was so sure of the concept. She let out a sigh. If she had an overly drunk or hungover crew member and a battle erupted on the high seas, she'd just have them thrown in the hold until the fighting stopped. That was hardly an acceptable option here, no matter how much she would be willing to argue it if the need ever did arise.

Tossing Mashu in storage probably wouldn't go over well publicity wise, and the lack of leyshift today meant there was no urgency. She did like the concept of hiding her until she was sober, that way she couldn't get into any potential trouble while she sobered up. Maybe she could confirm her drunk habits and personality as well, for teasing purposes, of course. As a girl, her room would probably be the most ideal for this and would give her plenty of time to observe in safety.

There was also that matter with Gudao. Though she was fairly certain it was for paperwork, Drake would also have to fish a confirmation from the drunken girl. She'd pass on the necessary info herself and all would be well, plus Mashu should now have a handle of her own alcoholic tolerance in case she wanted to drink with her again. Hopefully she would, since she simply just wanted others to relish their time here as much as she did. If there was anyone who knew how to live every moment and spend riches in the most enjoyable way possible, it was the great El Draque.

She smirked at having formed a new game plan, but it quickly vanished upon seeing both Robin and Fergus staring at the girls' bathroom near the bar. They both had their arms crossed as they noticed her approaching curiously.

"Did you get the pill?" Fergus asked but was met with a shake of the head. It appears Robin had filled him in, which was good.

"Doesn't exist," Drake sighed then put her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing the little shielder is in the bathroom."

"Yea, she said she needed to go. Can't blame her after drinking so much," Robin explained.

"At least she didn't go at the bar," Drake joked, eliciting some chuckles from her drinking companions. The rider's small smile slowly drooped as a thought crossed her mind. "She  _is_  in there, right?"

"Yea, she's definitely in there. She only walked out of the bar ten minutes ago," Fergus responded quickly. Drake did indeed sense a servant's magical energy signature in the bathroom, and said individual was currently headed for the door. Maybe the poor girl was just throwing up and had to clean herself up a bit. That's probably the case for a first ti-

The door swung open revealing a fair skinned girl with long brown hair and golden hoop earrings. From the yellow, one shoulder dress she wore, to her brown eyes, all the way down to her painted toenails peeking out of blue high heels… it was very obvious this was not Mashu… at all. The confused servant looked between the surprised faces of the three before her, and tilted her head in curiosity while placing makeup away in her purse. She clearly had no idea what she did to warrant such sudden attention by just coming out of a bathroom.

**"Mata Hari!?"**  Robin exclaimed, turning her full attention to him.

"That would be me, yes," she responded slightly amused at him saying her name. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"We though- Why i- Where's Mashu?" Fergus stuttered out.

"Mashu? She was never in there. I came down here because the bathroom near the lounge had a small line. I was happy to find this one completely empty so I could fix my makeup. Why, was she supposed to be in the-"

Before she could finish her statement, Drake and Robin had already taken off towards the floor's main, windowed corridor in a sprint. Confusion and concern shined in their eyes equally. Judging by their direction, the two left standing assumed they were headed to the salon first.

"You said she was in there!" Drake yelled in concern. She wasn't one to care much about most consequences, but this one was going to fall into the exceptions. Nothing was permanent in the world, though she was quietly hoping this situation would come to an end far faster than most.

"I thought she was! Shit, we have to find her!" Robin responded to his pink haired friend. Mata Hari turned back to a stunned Fergus with a look of confusion and suspicion.

"Alright... What did you three drinkers do to Mashu?" She asked, already having put together several clues based on their group's reputation, current location, and servant in question. Fergus scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, it was only supposed to be one celebratory drink, and I guess she really liked it," He laughed, looking towards Mata Hari who had both arms crossed and whose glare carried a very clear message to him.

Something around the lines of, _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

It wasn't even five yet!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao left his room practically the same as when he first got it, save for two added dressers. The only time he was in there was sleeping and paperwork, and sometimes he did the latter elsewhere like the library or Salon de Marie; Those dreaded documents seemed to be most of what he was doing these days, though. The only decorations were a few trophies stacked on some shelves and some pictures of him with his servants.

He glanced up from his paperwork to look at one such photo that hung above his writing desk, directly above a fluffy white Fou sleeping on a small red cushion. There were many, but this was one of the more recent ones from the set. It was a picture taken during some downtime in the London Singularity, one of the primary incidents he had to address. One of the servants in the picture wasn't at Chaldea, so it brought some fond memories looking at a moment that happened only a month ago in a local library.

There was a blonde haired girl with a pony tail, braided along the sides, with her armored arms slung over both himself and another servant. The blonde haired male had a shocked expression much like Gudao, but was trying to fix his crooked glasses. Only the torsos and higher can be seen thanks to Mashu's decision, showing off just a fancy gray vest with golden accents over a white, long sleeved button-up shirt.

The male servant was adjusting his black cravat tie attached to his collar, which served as great contrast. The girl wore a wide grin and closed eyes, a strong reminder of her personality… or at least one facet of it since she was often temperamental. Behind them peeked the blue hair of another man, who looked to be chastising them about taking the situation more seriously, which he was when this moment was captured. At least Hans and Jekyll were both in Chaldea helping around.

Gudao smiled fondly at the memory. London was a tough fight but he befriended so many servants on that singularity, some of which have been summoned to Chaldea much to his pleasure. Maybe, Fate summoning system willing, he'd get to see some of them again soon, and lead them into battle once more. He can hardly complain about the current roster, but it would be nice to see those servants again on friendly terms.

Then there was the one next to it from Okeanos, which was just simply him and Drake. The pirate had let him borrow her hat as they posed at the bow sprint of the Golden Hind. The pirate had been an endless source of inspiration to him in terms of optimism and showcasing skill. As a servant, she was just as mighty and powerful as she was before, except her ship and fleet could now fly, much to his delight. He also never stopped being amazed at how surprisingly caring she was at times too, in her own way of course.

He let out a sigh and turned his attention to the paperwork that Roman handed him directly barely a minute ago; He had been enjoying some rare free time in the gym with Diarmuid, Cu, and Fionn before headed back to his room. It was strange, usually Mashu would inform him that the doctor was looking for him. For the doctor himself to come give him the work was very unu-

Two ears sprouted from the fluffy white ball before it happened. There was a knock on the door as it slid open simultaneously, causing Gudao to raise an eyebrow. Only certain servants entered unannounced but never along with a kno-

"Senpai~"

"Mashu?" He asked aloud as he raised an eyebrow but kept looking forward, confusion etched across his features. Mashu was one of the most polite when asking to enter. And what was with her very playful sounding voi-

Fou's head looked right past Gudao, its violet eyes staring curiously past its tiny black nose as its ears twitched. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt warm breath and ticklish hair on the back of his neck. "I finally found you,  _Senpai~"_

"M-Mashu what're you doing!?" Gudao exclaimed, blushing brightly, as he turned around in his chair to get a better look. His task was eased by the roller chair's design, and his voice lodged itself in his throat as Mashu pulled back slightly.

The Chaldea sweater she usually wore was completely off one exposed shoulder, and hung on only by the sleeve still covering the arm. Her tie was loose, with the collar and undershirt unbuttoned as much as it could be with her black dress covering it. The eyeglasses had slid down her nose a bit, but it was the emotion in her slightly glazed eyes that seized his attention. No, rather it captivated and worried him at the same time.

The sheer emotion aimed at him was clear as day. It didn't help she was biting her lower lip playfully and giggling lightly, a bright red blush clearly painted onto her cheeks. He felt his breath quicken as he felt one of her hands trail slowly up his shirt, quickly unfastening straps as it went.  _'Why did I forego the black undershirt today!?'_

"M-Mashu! Are you drunk!?" The young master exclaimed as he quickly tried to fix his uniform as she began fumbling with the buttons.

Realizing he wasn't going to get a clear answer, he tried to stand and escape, which was a tactical miscalculation on his part. He stood quickly, accidentally bumping Mashu backwards. When she stumbled and Gudao reached out to stop her from potentially tripping, she gripped his arm with her free hand and took him down with her. His hands landed at the sides of her shoulders to prevent himself from landing on his assistant, swiftly noticing the very compromising situation they were now in when she curled one of her legs around his and giggled. Tomatoes would be jealous of the color painting his cheeks.

"Ooooohh,  _Senpai~!"_  Mashu giggled, very much pleased with the moment while her alcohol-laced breath tickled his face.

Speechless, he could only watch in slight horror as Mashu fumbled with both hands to unfasten a third butt-

' _Wait, when did she get the top two undone!?'_

"Kyu," squeaked the fluffy white animal from its new position under the nearby bed, staring at the two entangled youths.

"Fou! Help me out!" Gudao pleaded quietly, with its only response being a tilt of its fluffy head. There was a glint of mischief in its eyes.  _"Oh, thanks little guy..."_

He struggled to push himself up but Mashu's new found strength as a demi-servant meant that her lone leg was more than enough to keep him right where she wanted. He considered yelling for someone to help or activating a command seal to call a very understanding servant to help him, but considering the current position it would have to be a very,  _ **very**_  understanding servant he called. His mind raced for an answer in pure panic as he felt her open the last button on his ja-

"Mmmm, Senpai~" Mashu giggled as her glazed stare hungrily met his chest.

His pants were starting to get tight. Really tight. He needed to stop this. Now.

Opening his mouth to yell towards the door while one of Mashu's hands eagerly felt his now exposed chest, his voice caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

_'How long has that door remained open!?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Drake and Robin ran into Fergus and Mata Hari at one of the central hallways near the residential area. Passing employees gave the group of four servants very curious glances based solely on their facial expressions. Even if Mata Hari had been angry at the group's antics before, it no longer showed as she was now as worried as they are about the condition of their little friend.

"No sign in the Medical Bay," Robin stated quickly.

"No one at the library or gym saw her either," Fergus added.

Drake cursed under her breath. "There aren't many placed left. If we split into four an-"

**"This isn't what it definitely looks like!"**

Without thinking, the four turned to the source and ran down the hallway passing only people going that direction; That wasn't a good sign already. Confirming that thought, a group of employees were currently clustered, looking at something further ahead of them. The eyes of the group widened when they realized that specific location was in front of Master Gudao's room, where they currently sensed two servants. They quickly pushed into the crowd with apologies, the cluster quickly giving space to allow the servants to pass.

Breaking through the roadblock, Drake's eyes widened in total recognition of one of the worst possible scenarios. Silently, the rider acknowledged things have taken a serious turn for the worst. There was likely going to be some repercussions for her actions considering the current circumstances, so she could only hope the master would be a tad lenient on the consequences. Her little mischievous, yet playful, intent to get Mashu to enjoy herself had worked far better than she hoped, and that wasn't the seriously bad part.

While she couldn't see into their master's room, Drake did see one of the servants staring in with a total aura of malice and jealousy. The servant in question wore a blue kimono with sunflowers scattered across it. She had yellow sandals with little sunflowers on top. Her pale skinned fists were clenched exceptionally tight as her steady release of prana practically swayed her long, light green hair with the wind. It was also a fact that she had yellow eyes, but if one were to ask anyone present to retell the story, they would say her eyes were burning red with fury.

There were many things Drake had faced as a challenge. Toppling the Spanish Armada and circumnavigating the world were just two of her giant accomplishments, and together made her beyond famous. She chuckled inwardly and cringed, realizing she was absurdly comparing the current situation to those. Still… calming down the berserker in front of her in a peaceful manner, who was clearly enraged at something to do with her beloved master, was also a near impossible task. Whether or not she could accomplish this one too, she was about to find out for the first time.

With her companions currently stunned at the realization of what was currently happening, Drake inhaled deeply and prepared to move advance. To her surprise, Fergus beat her to it and began slowly approaching with a hand out declaring loudly, "Envy and jealousy are foolish emotions, Kiyohime. If you wish to be a good person for ma-"

**"You will cease your advance, Fergus Mac Roich."**  The woman roared without turning her head from within the room. He stopped and shut up quickly.

At least they were certain where Mashu was now.


	6. Fragment 5: A Healing Stitch

Chaldea operating at peak efficiency was nothing short of a miracle.

With the sheer destruction wrought upon the facility in its first mission, humanity should have been doomed. At its height, Chaldea had more than three hundred staff in various positions both menial and significant. Lev's traitorous actions, and well planned sabotage, crippled almost everything necessary for operational integrity, including as much staff as possible. Barely a hundred remaining, most of the employees had become severely demoralized in addition to the news that humanity had ceased to exist outside the small mountain range. In those dark, early days, some even considered it a curse to have been left alive.

The content employees that can be seen around the halls told a vastly different story now.

To the relief of the suddenly overburdened workforce, there had been two savings graces. Due to the initial suspicion from the mages, nearly ninety percent of the robotics workforce was held in reserve. The second was Da Vinci's distrust for Lev, which caused her to do an insurance check of the Fate Summon System. Before she could inform the director of the explosives she managed to disarm, the rest of the bombs had been triggered. Between the initial save of the Fate System, and the untouched Robotics Reserve, Chaldea had received its first coincidental miracle of sorts.

Nearly a hundred and fifty robots had been reprogrammed to assist with the sudden loss of personnel. It took two weeks for the overworked Science and Engineering Divisions to get it done properly. While they handled getting the workforce back on its feet, the first servants to arrive had been busy clearing debris and restoring the facility to its former prime. With Da Vinci's assistance, Chaldea had returned to its former glory within three weeks, and just in time to handle the next major singularity.

While getting the facility on its feet again was rather straightforward, adjusting the workforce to its new circumstances was not.

Many servants had unique presences that varied greatly. Employees were transferred to fill different positions based on other specialties. Many had to perform their duties with the assistance of robots. Servants were often seen as celebrities and mysteries. The list of roadblocks was long, but eventually the population grew used to its conditions.

Living among heroic spirits and working jobs not previously mentioned in their job description became the norm. With all of the menial chores and duties handled, employees were often tasked with quality of life and advancement positions. Some remained furthering research and development, while others were shifted to fabricating furniture. Whatever their task, the increase in free time for most had been a welcome change that helped facilitate their adaptation.

Yet still, there were some who not only grew used to it, but became far closer than most.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 5: A Healing Stitch** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

On the third basement level in the east wing sat a large and constantly busy room. It was one of the many sections where windows allowed a quick glance inside for those walking in the adjacent hallway. Along with a neighboring entrance labeled Laundry Room, it wasn't hard to figure out what this place was for when given a glance.

Inside resembled a warehouse, with shelves stacked high with raw materials in organizers or crates. Just past its double-door entrance was a reception desk, behind which were quickly constructed cubicles where employees and robots worked with material. The shelves closest to the double doors revealed the actual contents and purpose of the warehouse without concern, refined cloth stacked to fill every square inch ready to be used.

The Clothing Department wasn't even an official sub-division to begin with, but a handful of employees and their support robots that operated a supply closet. Like the unofficial Furniture Department, they wound up having to cater to servants' needs when most of them only knew how to do patch repairs. Very few of the former Logistics Division employees were actual tailors; It was no surprise the rest had to learn quickly from the experienced needle workers and designers present.

The sudden flood of requests by interested servants needed to be stemmed.

After a steady work flow was established and skills were fine-tuned, the little supply closet was working as an effective clothing store for everyone. Thankfully their robotic assistants were quick with retrieving material and precisely creating the rough outlines, so the craftsmen only had to assemble and detail. Coupled with incoming material and wardrobes from supply sorties, the Clothing Department was more than stocked to handle newfound requests.

In an office backroom near the cubicles, the fair skinned supervisor released a sigh. She looked over the coat a tailor had newly completed. "Three hours late… Unbelievable."

She brushed a large bang behind her ear, the only cluster of unusual green hair not tied back with the rest of her ponytail. Her jade eyes scanned the new piece of clothing with scrutiny, slender arms crossed across her Chaldea uniform. A yellow Logistics Division tie hung perfectly around her neck, the collar crisp and the definition of regulation. Shifting weight to the opposite leg, she turned the sweater over, smoothed it on the table with her hand, and glared at the white outerwear as if it offended her.

Grabbing the item by the hanger, she lifted it and presented it to the robot that hovered almost silently behind her. It beeped. "Miss Stolarz?"

"Place this on the delivery rack and tell Evans he did a decent job, though he was late and that is  _completely_  unacceptable," the woman explained sternly. She was glad she had an extra cup of coffee that morning. "I doubt Miss Arturia will be mad at the slight delay, but I don't want it turning into a habit… This is the second delayed item he's had for a customer this week."

"Yes, Miss Stolarz, right away!" The bot beeped as it took the hanger and made its way towards the front. That article had missed today's delivery.

Looking at her clock, she felt the sides of her mouth upturn slightly at the time, but it was only noticeable to her. Grabbing a small bag from her nearby desk, she began her stroll to the front desk before yelling, "Lunch break everyone, be back by 1300 sharp. We got a lot of orders in this morning, and I want them done yesterday."

Several groans formed the collective response.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Oh shoot, it's her." "Squeeze over a bit." "Don't make eye contact."

Naomi Stolarz walked down the hallway. As they gave her the extra space, she scoffed.

Since she was the top tailor in Chaldea, even before the Fuyuki incident, she was chosen by the unofficial director to head the Clothing Department after a few servants, with very extravagant desires, demanded better quality of life. After the weeks of her training sessions and work schedule, rumors began circulating about how difficult it was to work under her, let alone pass her quality check. Some even compared it to boot camp, though that was truthfully a huge exaggeration.

' _What is so wrong about perfection?'_  She thought in frustration as she walked down the hallway alone. Her thoughts were usually her only companion.

Sure, true perfection was impossible... but by striving to reach it the results became more than magnificent. She had never heard a complaint brought back to her department regarding received items after the first week of work, proving her thoughts correct. It still didn't stop the choice comments floating around about her; 'The Stitch Witch' was a fairly popular nickname, though whether that was because of her particular brand of magecraft or her attitude she could never discern.

Naomi came from a third-rate magus family often insulted by more prestigious households due to their non-existent Magic Crest and penchant for using technology; They were considered spell casters passing down family gimmicks at best. She had to laugh at the absurdity of that statement, as she recalled fondly how her father still has issues using search engines properly and falling for fake virus detection pop ups. If her part time job as a computer salesman instantly made them heretics, then the Mages Association wasn't something she was ever going to take seriously.

Not that she would, based on the number of arrogant mages still present in Chaldea.

It was just a side job, with her mother teaching her alteration knowledge and tailoring alongside various, less important home schooled lessons. It was during those lectures that striving for perfection and complete self-discipline became key habits; These were the first two of four lessons her mother taught that she would never forget. While learning self-control, she discovered latent telekinetic powers by accident after making a nearby spoon rattle as she calmed her anger. Her mother, hoping dearly it was their family's hidden magic potential, was more than ecstatic they would finally find prestige.

Her life's story wasn't as extravagant as her mother thought it would be.

The twenty-nine-year-old had exactly the same telekinetic powers as she did ten years ago when it stagnated… that is to say she has issues lifting anything heavier than a bottle of water. It was completely embarrassing to even admit she had this power and that was the heaviest object she could lift with it, granted she could move it around as long she wanted, but only if it remained within a meter of her. Due to a eureka moment, she learned that she could apply this ability to tailoring, manipulating several needles at once to finish work quicker.

Most mages would laugh at the peak of her magic prowess, but her mother and father smiled in pride. Her mother was disappointed at the stagnation, but she was the first to also point out Naomi's constant struggles to improve revealed the hard worker within. She was encouraged to ignore what others might think and to keep working hard to make something 'uniquely yours.' The third lesson from her mother was that everything should be given a chance, and that your perception of someone or something shouldn't be founded on what others say.

"Hey Stickler!" someone called out from behind her.

She turned around and glared upon realizing the offender had turned down another hallway with a group of other employees, chuckling still clearly audible. She gripped the bag in her one hand tighter, scoffed, and continued to her destination.

The fourth lesson from her mother: People can also be assholes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

If someone were to tell her where she'd wind up when she began working for the prestigious Animusphere family as a tailor, she could have been the first mage to die laughing. But it happened, and Marisbilly took her in when he found himself impressed with her quick needlework and tech savvy insight nearly a decade ago; One of their personal servers answering their potential emails for them would be wonderful.

The heir, to which she was assigned, had quite a bit of self-importance about her, but she never held it around the tailor due to the speed of her work, polite manners, and total obedience displayed. Always striving for perfection, she made sure all her work was perfect for the young mage who valued the same. She hoped her efforts would bring her own family pride by helping out such a prestigious name.

Thanks to her labors, Olga Marie was always kind to her and even considered the older tailor a close friend.

Before long, the heir was even secretly taking knitting lessons from the personal tailor. It was few and far between at first, but the heir could no longer hide her curiosity and eagerness behind a mask of mild interest. It helped Naomi's self-esteem grow, but it never became arrogant. She only continued to help the heir learn her craft with a hopeful smile.

Olga found it unusual that someone would just teach their craft so willingly since she constantly dealt with the secretive nature of mages. To Naomi it was just a small hobby she wanted to share with others. She promised jokingly that she'd keep her telekinetic mage tailoring a secret from her instead; That was the first time she got Olga to laugh. It was also the first time Naomi smiled genuinely herself since her parents passed away peacefully.

Her heart sank at the thought of her late friend, but it's thanks to her that she wound up at Chaldea among company she never thought she'd be near.

"A bit earlier than usual, Miss Stolarz," came a regal, masculine voice.

"Better than once late," she replied simply.

Naomi pulled out the two knitting needles from her bag, and soon after a small sandwich she made at breakfast. She looked to the pair of servants that currently shared a chair and ottoman cluster with her at Salon de Marie. The trio sat on plush chairs, perfectly spaced in a diamond with their personal bags scattered on the floor around them or on the small end tables next to their seats.

A lone woman across to her right gave a small smile to the tailor before returning to her own needles. Long, blue hair flowed loosely behind her, with a single braid accenting the style. She wore a purple strapless dress with golden accents, which made Naomi swell with pride upon having created the very item herself. Her bare arms displayed her smooth, porcelain skin without worry, save for some golden bracelets on each wrist. The older woman hummed a quiet tune to herself as silver eyes immersed themselves in her work.

The second servant wore an almost plain, black robe, albeit a very luxurious looking one, which she also proudly crafted herself. Silver accents along the collar matched the equally shiny belt. A white ascot covered the man's neck and chest that the robe's design would have revealed. Ghostly white hands and long, bleached blonde hair gave him an almost phantom-like appearence as he worked his own needles. His well-trimmed goatee almost blended with his pale complexion.

Pale, green eyes glanced up from their work to catch her gaze before simply returning to the needles in front of him. Most people would have considered it a dismissal coming from an individual whose posture and presence spoke of royalty and proper etiquette. Naomi was not most people. She knew him just enough to understand the action didn't hold hidden contempt; The tailor had dealt with enough forged attitudes to realize when someone was being dismissive in a subtle manner.

He never was with her. She started knitting, and concentrated on her needlework. "Did Elizabeth like her scarf?"

"More than enough she wanted a second from her dear uncle," Vlad noted as he raised the blue fabric. "I hope you don't take offense."

"Take offense of a lighter workload?" She dared to joke. The two chuckled lightly in response.

"Can a scarf add that much extra work to your day?" Medea inquired quietly, though as a tiny joke.

Naomi's smile faltered, drawing a curious glance from the other two. "It does when it's Nero requesting it."

They all nodded in silent understanding. This was her little piece of stability and usually silent reality every lunch.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"… and Asterios still caters for Euryale to this day, and by request Stheno too."

"So that's why their dresses are strangely long," Naomi mused quietly. They had recently inquired about her workload, which was one of the small, staple talks.

"There's no need to worry about tripping on them if you're always carried by a tall berserker," Medea concluded with a tiny smile. "It would be nice to have a butler."

They soon fell back into comfortable silence. She never dreamed to be knitting in the company of such esteemed individuals, let alone have the honor to be their acquaintance… or so she dared to presume. While the rest of the heroic population considered her a great tailor and valued hard worker, it was the two in front of her that made the extra step and went further than just compliments and greetings.

It all began barely two weeks after the Clothing Department formed, when orders were at an all-time high from servants who wished to have an actual wardrobe to wear around the facility. Naomi kept to herself on her lunch breaks, knitting in the corner of the cafeteria since Salon de Marie was still under construction at the time. She had some rare acquaintances in the facility, yes, but Olga was the only real friend she had. Upon her death, she was actually glad the Clothing Department formed, since it provided a distraction and gave her the chance to let others smile through her art.

That was when he was summoned. The feared Vlad III of Wallachia had arrived in Chaldea in a fearsome display. She heard the story from Gabrielle about how angry he had been for being summoned in his class. Not understanding why it was a problem, she never did bring it up. All she knew was that the man had been rather dangerous and scared nearly all of the employees until he received the memorial essence a few days later. Still, the cloud of fear hung over many employees when dealing with the source of vampire tales.

To her surprise, he had approached her after the completion of the French singularity.

Lunch time was always when she knitted by herself. The table she had in the corner of the cafeteria was quite tiny and secluded, so his approach meant it was for her alone. Since a very rare few ever made small talk with her, she slowly switched to business mode. She mentally prepared herself for what she assumed was an off-hours order from the feared Prince of Wallachia; The tailor was still proud she held a firm and orderly demeanor when taking that order. What happened instead surprised her.

" _Miss Stolarz, would you mind if I joined you?"_  she still recalled him saying.

She agreed, slightly taken back. It only multiplied when he sat down and began knitting along with her. The infamous Vlad the Impaler, Berserker servant of Chaldea, was knitting a scarf with rainbow yarn. She did not question it, nor did they really talk. It was a strangely comfortable silence that replaced the lonesome air, and she quietly appreciated it.

For the next two weeks, they met on occasion in her little corner of the cafeteria and knit privately, conversing in small talk on occasion, but mostly sitting in silence. She found her initial fear of Vlad III was founded on what she knew and didn't. The tailor was aware the prince had a complex opinion of being related to his other legend, where he was a vampire known the world over. Tales of what he did to an invading army echoed throughout history, a gruesome display the world would not forget. What she found instead was a perfectly regal prince who was quiet company.

Thankfully, she never did see what he was like before that memorial essence.

Shortly after the conclusion of the Roman Singularity, Salon de Marie finally opened. The new, luxurious lounge was well worth the extended wait, and Naomi's lunch time breaks had relocated to one of the chair and ottoman clusters near a corner. Vlad would occasionally join her again, but it happened more often. Nearly two weeks after its opening, they were approached by a certain Princess of Colchis wearing exactly the same dress she wore that moment.

" _Does Master Gudao require something of us, Medea?"_

" _No… I just simply decided to see for myself if you were telling the truth about knitting at lunch."_

He had chuckled lightly in small amusement at that. _"As you can see, I was not lying. I do knit… as strange as the notion seems."_

 _"…Were you maybe interested in joining us?"_ She recalled asking calmly and curiously.

Naomi still remembered the surprise and hopeful glint on her face that day, something she didn't expect from the Witch of Betrayal. She heard a few stories going around Chaldea about her cunning and vicious precision in battle. There were also the tales of how she acted on first arrival, which contradicted what she saw at that moment. Thanks in part to her revelations with Vlad, Naomi wasn't as surprised by her hidden personality, and found it amusing that she also joined with the intent to knit in peace.

Hidden may not be the best descriptive term, but it was at least partially accurate after all that Medea had gone through in her legend. Along with Vlad, their small talks slowly increased, and she got a glimpse of the real Medea. What she found was simply a bitter princess with severe trust issues, but how could anyone blame her for that? But at the same time, she was also more than happy to reciprocate any sincerity shown, and just another person with a hobby enjoyed in pleasant company.

It was not what she had expected, making acquaintances with two legendary figures with dark pasts. What was even less expected was finding common ground in just simply knitting, an activity that forged a crack in the ice large enough to break through to allow occasional small talks to occur. It let her see these Heroic Spirits in a different light, away from the legends that defined them. While their talks had not been personal in the least, she was talking with heroes past nonetheless.

Sometimes the waking world was more interesting than woven dreams.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naomi checked her watch and noticed it read 1249.

In roughly a minute, she needed to head back to the department and immediately return to tailoring some extra pieces. She always wanted to arrive early to set a positive example for her workers to follow, and has not once failed at making her own standard. With a quiet sigh, she began packing up her things. Quickly, she crumpled up the saran wrap that once held her ham and cheese sandwich to throw in the trashcan on the way out. After placing her knitting needles in her bag, she looked up to meet Medea's calm gaze.

"I wish some of my castle servants in my previous life were as stringent as you, Miss Stolarz."

She turned her gaze to Vlad who had beaten Medea to speaking, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Vlad. I try."

"Trying means you may fail," The prince chuckled lightly. "I have yet to see any possibility of such."

"He's right, you're always so well organized," Medea stated with a smile. "That department of yours is lucky to have a supervisor as responsible as you."

Naomi rolled her eyes, but not at the servant. "I wish some of them said anything of the sort."

"At the very least, you're not their doormat," Vlad complimented evenly.

"A fair point, I guess... I'll see you two tomorrow," she waved, receiving nods in return as she walked towards the door. She swiftly threw her garbage in the trash at the door and prepared to step up her pace as she exited the do-

"Woah, there you are Naomi!"

She stopped herself before she bowled over Gudao. The male in question was fairly tall, though she secretly took some pride in being just as tall as the resident master. Looking down, she saw he had an ornate, silver box in his hands, big enough to pack a lunch, and closed with a golden lock. Her name was written on a nameplate which raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The robots are finally going through past belongings and found this in the cargo hold. I had some rare free time, so I decided to run it down in case you were still here," Gudao explained and handed her the box, which she gingerly took.

"Hey Master, you got time to oversee the formation we were working on?" A male called from down the hall, causing him to turn to the source.

"Sure thing, Cu, I'll meet you three at the training grounds after I grab my coat," He replied swiftly. "Gotta run, glad I caught up to you!"

The tailor watched the young master run down the windowed corridor before turning her attention to the box. She flipped it over and examined it in vain; As if looking at the bottom would make her remember having a box she'd never seen before. She huffed and started walking, thinking on how original Logistics employees had lost things before irresponsibly. It was a little absurd they would just lose a box with her full name on it though; No one was that bad.

As she picked up her pace, Naomi turned it back over. Curiosity got the better of her and she flipped open the lid, her legs coming to a screeching halt. Her eyes widened as she stood frozen in time, breathing rhythm shattered. Her hand unconsciously moved for the framed item and piece of paper sitting on top of crumpled cloth.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _And… done!"_

" _A little slow… but that's okay, Olga. Some things can't be helped. It's not like you do this for a living or anything."_

_There was some giggling. "Maybe I can someday. I did great huh?"_

_Naomi smiled softly but shook her head lightly, making the white-haired girl next to her pout._ _The pair sat on the edge of a very large canopy bed, easily fit for royalty. The dimly lit room around was lavishly decorated and very spacious. On the only nightstand, next to the ornate bed, was a golden lamp of exotic origin that lit the room in a soft glow. Magecraft and history books filled many spaces from the nightstand's cavity to the shelving that flanked the large, curtained windows._

_There was a giant maple dresser with a mirror the size of a small car opposite the bed that bore their reflections. Both of the girls had their hair in messy ponytails. Whereas Naomi had a dark blue nightgown, her companion wore a yellow variation. Said companion let out a sigh of frustration before dropping her knitting needles to one side. She glared softly at the offending piece of cloth: a crocheted sweater._

_"I don't get it. It looks fine!" the heir clarified. In response, Naomi reached out and gently pulled on one of the apparel's sleeves, making it come apart with little effort._

_She did a good job of suppressing her laughter at Olga's dumbfounded expression, her golden eyes reflecting pure disbelief. "Lies! You broke it with magecraft!"_

_Naomi couldn't hold her laughter in any longer much to her friend's displeasure. Olga only half glared at the green-haired girl; She reluctantly knew she didn't need to activate her few circuits to do something as simple as pull her work apart. Her pride still stung though._

_"Ugh, that took seven days!" The heir cried out in exasperation._

_"Sorry, sorry," Naomi quickly added. "You were very close this time though."_

_"Suuure," Olga cried out before throwing herself backwards on her bed and letting out an exaggerated groan. "This is absurdly hard for such a simple task. I should've asked you years ago who you first came here."_

_"I think you're just over-ambitious. You went straight for a sweater after learning the basics," The tailor stated. She took part of the ruined sleeve and began working it with her own needles, using her telekinesis to pick up her friend's pair to help manipulate faster._

_Olga Marie sat up on the bed and watched her work quickly, turning the small piece of the black and white sweater into something else. She squinted her eyes in scrutiny, looking at the jumbled mess of string as she worked. There was no way that would turn into anything remotely inte-_

_Her eyes widened when the needles stopped working and Naomi manipulated the cloth a bit. Her needles began working again on the spherical cluster of thread as Olga gazed in surprise. Only a minute later she was done, placing all four needles down, then dropping the small bundle of thread in front of the heir._

_A piece of the black and white sweater became a small panda head._

_Olga did the only thing she could think of at that moment and exclaimed, "Is this a sixth magic!? How did you…!?"_

_Naomi burst into laughter, quickly followed by her friend a few seconds later after a poor attempt to suppress it. The former held her sides as she rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, the latter falling back once more, having lost complete compo-_

_Someone knocked on the door._

_"It's late, Olga. Please keep it down or I'll have to ask your personal tailor to return to her room."_

_"Yes, Father," Marie responded. The pair quietly listened as the sound of footsteps faded down the hallway._

_"I still don't know how you do it," She said in a frustrated voice, but with a small smile._

_"It took years. You just started last month. Don't feel so down, you'll get it, and I'll be here to make sure you do," Naomi smiled genuinely at her friend. "Just don't give up, okay?"_

_Olga smiled. "Of course I won't! There's no way I'll allow this little activity to defeat me!"_

_The student picked up the needles again, then the small panda head. There was a moment of silence as she observed the items. A happy smile graced her features, "You've got such a wonderful skill, you know."_

_"You're too nice to me," Naomi responded evenly. "You know that?"_

_"No, I'm only nice to competent people!" She replied quickly. "That's why you're my friend."_

_Naomi raised her eyebrows in surprise then chuckled. She got up from the bed and picked up her pair of needles. "So almost everyone else but your family and maid are incompetent?"_

_"Yes, ugh, no one ever gets anything right."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_**Dear Naomi,** _

_**It's been hectic around Chaldea since I had been thrown into leadership. I'm sorry for being crankier than usual these past years, and the terrible tantrums I threw after my father passed away, but I hope it gets easier from here on. When things settle down after the masters are finally ready, I'd like to spend more time getting better at crocheting again if I can find the free time to do so.** _

_**You can laugh at my attempt since it's not much compared to what you can do, but I made a small present for your birthday. I tried to make something that was special since we both know I'm terrible with gift giving, as evidenced by your last few birthdays. I'm still very sorry about the dress last year. I'm not the best with ordering online even after you explained it to me. This birthday won't be very special because of all the work that needs to be done, but I hope to make the next one even better for you, I promise.** _

_**It's a bit of thanks for putting up with my little god complex in this facility since I know it's not your favorite side of me. I also just want something special for you to remember me by. You are the only one who makes me feel important, and I want you to know you will always be that way for me too. Thanks for making me feel like I'm worth something every day. I really don't know what I'd do without you or Lev.** _

_**Your best friend,** _

_**Olga Marie Animusphere** _

_**P.S. - I still think your smile is better than mine.** _

"Olga…"

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as Naomi turned her attention from the now tear-stained, handwritten letter to the picture frame in her right hand. The ornate box lay discarded and open on the ground. A few employees had stopped further down in confusion when it dropped rather loudly. She didn't care if they were judging since her eyes remained glued to the picture.

Both of them were in matching outfits, ones she made for the both of them at the heir's request. They were black coats sporting orange front accents over a white dress with frilled sleeves. The coat's wrists had orange bands embroidered with golden designs, much like the front accent. A red, fanned neck piece with circular emblem hung neatly in front. Olga had her hair completely loose, as well as Naomi, and the two had an arm around each other, smiling happily towards the camera they set on a tripod in her room. In Olga's left hand was the small panda head Naomi made, turned into a small keychain.

"Why did you…" This was taken just a week before the Fuyuki Incident.

The tailor collapsed to her knees and openly wept, not caring who would witness the perfectly organized supervisor in such a state. It's been four months, and she thought she was over it, but the wound had remained in her heart. Through all the busy months that were the masters' initiation, she still found the time to make her a secret birthday gift… A gift which now lay on the floor near the box. Through blurry eyes she looked towards the real gift that spilled from the box, her body racked by even more sobs as she leaned against the wall on her right for support.

To her surprise, she saw someone kneel down in her peripheral to her left. She was about to brush them off, collect her things, and bolt to her workplace, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned her head and recognized Medea through tear filled eyes. Bringing her sleeve to her eyes, she began drying her tears in a panic.

"Naomi, what's wrong? What happened?" Medea asked with concern practically dripping from her voice. Her eyes now relatively clear, she looked back at the servant to see worry written all over her face.

"I-it's nothing, I just l-lost my comp-posure, t-that's all," She declared as a lone tear race down her cheek. A sob slipped out of her throat followed by another tear down a cheek. "I s-should get going, I'll be late."

"Naomi..."

"I c-can't let them s-see me tardy o-once or-"

"Naomi!"

Medea had gently but firmly placed both of her hands on the tailor's shoulders, looking her squarely in the eyes. Another sob escaped from her throat as she looked down and to the side, ashamed and embarrassed by the current situation.

"If you don't wish to share, it's alright… but I'm here for you," the princess spoke slowly but clearly. Her sympathy and concern surprised her, and she was left speechless as the caster gave a solemn smile that spoke of years of experience. "It's alright to cry... I would know."

There was silence as the pair remained in place, a tiny crowd having formed a respectable distance in the windowed hallway. Naomi collected her thoughts. Since her friend passed away, there was no one she could openly talk to in the organization, even after spending years within its walls. She never realized how much that meant to her, or did for her, to have someone to turn to for support.

Another tear run down her cheek at the realization of just how lonely she made herself without realizing it. Burying herself in her work only made the situation worse. Somehow, another opportunity presented itself from a source she wouldn't have believed months ago. While breathing in deeply to calm herself, but still not trusting her voice, she dared to see how much she cared. With a shaking hand, Naomi presented Medea with the letter.

The princess took the parchment gingerly and began reading it. Once she got to the bottom, she looked towards the tailor with some confusion before her eyes widened slightly. She looked back at the bottom where the signature of the sender was and slowly covered a mouth with one of her hands upon silent confirmation. Gently putting the letter down, she looked towards the tailor. The hand that covered her mouth moved to gently hold one of the supervisor's own in a surprising show of compassion.

"The late director…?" Medea asked hesitantly, receiving a sob and a silent nod as her first response.

"She was n-nicer than anyone ever thought," she choked out before more tears overtook her. Medea closed the gap in an instant to wrap both her arms around the poor girl, rubbing her back gently in soothing circles with one hand.  _'Was I really the only one who ever acknowledged her?'_

"I'm sorry," The blue-haired woman whispered as she felt tears against the bare skin of her shoulder.

"M-my birthday," she stuttered out. "It was a w-week after F...Fuyuki. S-she never... forgot... I-I miss her."

Medea closed her eyes and gently rocked the woman in her arms. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naomi didn't know how long she had been in the lounge. Medea had brought her back with the help of Vlad who, much to her surprise, watched silently from a few feet behind as Medea comforted her. She had calmed down considerably and could think straight again in the untold minutes they had sat here in silence.

It was hardly uncomfortable, just painful.

The Princess of Colchis had collected her belongings and placed them on the ottoman in front of the tailor. The green haired woman stared blankly at the ornate box that rested on the plush upholstery. It sat together with the letter, picture frame, and personal knitting bag. A tray with a glass of water sat on the table next to her as a silent offering from a passing Marie.

"I apologize. I'm not the best with handling personal grievances." Vlad said quietly as he shifted in his seat slightly. It was unusual for the prince to look even a tad uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Vlad…" Naomi replied softly, still in her trance. "I should have been in more control."

"Hush. No need to be sorry about that, silly mage," Medea replied soothingly. "Are you feeling better?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Medea gave a small smile in response. There was a comfortable silence as she sat there, thoughts divided between her late friend and the two servants in front of her. She had done nothing but knit with them and partake in occasional small talk, yet they already went the extra mile and helped with her total breakdown. She looked up and stared at the two who gazed at her with concern. It wasn't as clear with Vlad, but there was definitely a hint of it in his usually regal and stoic gaze. That's what she would like to believe at least, but there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Why did you two help me?" She asked in a quiet voice, causing both servants to look at her surprised. It was more obvious on Medea's face than Vlad's, but at least this time there was no doubt of it from the Prince.

"Is this a serious question?" Vlad asked with an even tone. Had she irritated the prince?

"We did it because we're your friends, why else would we?" Medea responded soon after, making the head of the Clothing Department's eyes widen. Friends she said.

"We only knit together and talk at lunch. I didn't know that gave me the priveledge of-"

"Privilege?" Vlad chuckled. "Please, you've earned our friendship many weeks ago. Medea and I agree on this."

Looking to the woman in question, she found a small smile and a nod as her answer. Now she was really confused. What exactly had she done? She could think clearly again, right? They only really knitted together at lunch, having small talk while doing so. Besides pleasantries being exchanged in the hallway, she couldn't figure out what else she did to warrant that kindness they showed without hesitation.

"I see you're trying to figure out what you did," Medea observed, which made Naomi nod in agreement. "It's not just what you did, but also didn't do. You didn't judge us by our legends like so many others."

"I just didn't think it was worth mentioning. You two were nice to me from the beginning, so I just treated you like you treated me and..." Naomi explained when her voice trailed off, which generated a glint in Vlad and Medea's eyes.

"I thought it was obvious. That's why you're our friend," Medea stated plainly. "I've kept to my room most of the time simply to avoid the accusations and glares since my arrival. I don't receive nearly as much anymore, but you gave me a seat and company without judgment when I first approached. Right, Vlad?"

The regal individual nodded in confirmation before looking back to Naomi. "Several employees have called me Dracula, and some still outright avoid me with fear. While my actions in the first week didn't help my case, I'm more than satisfied and pleased it never seemed to influence your opinion. You always treated me as a person, even if it was just simple small talk and pleasantries."

It never occurred to her before what these two might still be handling on their own. She recalled her first meeting with Vlad, of the intimidation she felt at the sight of the approaching prince and the rumors that swirled about him. She felt worse for having the same reservations, but felt a modicum of pride at having held back in favor of treating everyone equally on first glance. She was simply following the dear lessons learned from her mother and she managed to befriend powerful individuals.

"Friends..." she said quietly, though they heard her clear as day as they watched a small smile appear on her face. "I guess I misinterpreted the silent knitting. I didn't think you wanted to talk to me that much."

"We thought you preferred the silence. Medea and I talk a lot after you leave," the prince nodded and looked to Medea. "I apologize if it sent the wrong messages."

"I see… then I'm sorry for presuming," Naomi smiled back. "And… thank you. I can't thank you enough for considering me your friend."

"I'm glad we could be," Medea replied quickly with a small smirk. "But I'm more glad you're feeling better… my fellow stitch witch."

"Ugh... not you too," Naomi groaned with a smile as Medea laughed. She straightened from her slouched position in the chair and reached for her things. "I better get back to work. I'm beyond late at this point and I can't afford to be late."

"And she's back to normal," Vlad stated in amusement, but held up a hand to stop her. "There is no need. We had Roman call in for you. One of your staff are assuming temporary control, so you have the rest of the day off."

A shiver ran up her back. Naomi stared at him in surprise and worry. "…Did he say a name?"

The prince looked to Medea and she simply nodded. "Miss Maemi, I believe it was?"

Naomi let out a sigh in relief, causing Vlad and Medea to look at each other with amused expressions. "As long as it's her… Heavens help me if it was Evans."

"Now then… Naomi," the berserker spoke to her the tailor's attention. He gladly noticed the small smile on her face upon hearing her first name. "Since it appears you've been under the wrong impression because of our comfortable silence, I suggest we remedy this. What would you like to know about your friends?"

Her smile grew a little more.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Two hours flew by faster than Naomi could have imagined as they talked absolutely nonstop. Though they had been meeting every day for the past month and a half, any talk was always short and brief. Comfortable silence filled most of the fifty minutes she spent with them daily. It would always be a few simple sentences, then several minutes in peace and quiet. She didn't realize how much she missed talking endlessly about everything like she could with Olga, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She may have lost her, but she was glad to find Vlad and Medea.

"I appreciate the offer, Medea, but I think I'll stick with my little needle magic," she explained with a little embarrassment. "The last time I tried anything more, my parents had to bring me to the hospital."

"You pushed your circuits too far?"

She chuckled nervously. "No… I… It's actually too embarrassing, but it involved accidental telekinesis and a nearby vase."

"Oh dear…" Medea giggled, though Vlad suppressed his own chuckle.

"It could have been worse… at least I don't have a scar," she reassured herself with a small smile as she stared at the ornate box still sitting on her ottoman. She picked it up and opened it to look at the lone gift inside. Naomi smiled before finally closing the lid and slipping it into her bag alongside the letter and picture frame. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, again… I really mean it. I haven't laughed or smiled like this in too long."

"And we'll be sure to keep it that way, since the same applies for us as well," the prince nodded in confirmation. He looked to Medea as she agreed, then checked her watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry to cut this early, but I have to go. I haven't practiced self-defense in a week and master was adamant about casters learning at least something for protection," the princess lamented as she got up. She smiled towards Naomi. "I liked learning more about each other."

"I hope we all talk this sincerely from now on." Naomi smiled as she waved at the caster. It faltered slightly in uncertainty. "…Though, I won't mind if you two prefer the comfortable silence we shared…"

"I believe being more personable and open will be far more enjoyable for us," Vlad interjected with a reassuring smile. "The small talk was fairly droll after so many weeks. I can understand how you'd get the wrong impression when we only discuss supply sorties, your work, and any… usual, crazy occurrence in Chaldea."

They nodded in agreement, and Naomi smiled. "Sounds wonderful, thank you. Both of you."

Medea was about to wave to Vlad when she stared at the piece of furniture in front of him. His bag was there, but what caught her attention was the lone knitting needle that somehow wound up stuck into the upholstery; Marie wasn't going to be very pleased with that. Naomi also noticed, and stared with her. Vlad followed their gaze to the offending tool, and gently pulled it from the cushion, staring silently at the small but obvious hole it created on extraction. He met their gazes met for a second.

"At least it's not the first time I did that to an ottoman," He mused with a slight smirk. Naomi cringed.

Medea groaned. "While I'd love to be more personal with our dear friend, please tell me puns won't begin polluting our lunch breaks. That was a true atrocity."

Vlad actually laughed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The supervisor hummed as she looked over the pair of slacks a tailor newly completed. Her jade eyes scanned the new piece of clothing with scrutiny, slender arms crossed across her Chaldea uniform. Her yellow Logistics division tie hung perfectly around her neck, the collar crisp and the definition of regulation. Shifting weight to the opposite leg, she turned the pants over, smoothed it on the table with her hand, and stared at the white outwear with a small smile. Grabbing the piece by the hanger, she lifted it and turned it around, presenting it to the robot that hovered near silently behind her.

"Send this to the front, please. Also, please tell Evans he did a fantastic job, and that he shouldn't worry about it being late," She smiled.

"Yes, Naomi, right away!" The bot beeped as it took the hanger and made its way towards the front.

It had been a little over a week since her breakdown, and she dared to say she really needed it. Thankfully her lunch meetings with her friends had become as cordial as they hoped. The workplace was a slightly different story after she decided to loosen the reigns a little. A week since she made the changes and still no complaints about the quality of the department's work, much to her contentment. There were a few rumors floating around about what actually brought about the change, with the lead being a secret boyfriend in another division.

The only new change she absolutely loved was the significant drop in hecklers and bad nicknames.

She sat on a chair and pulled out some drawing paper from under her desk, unrolling it so the end just barely graced the new picture frame propped against the wall. She began to draw up a new dress the female servants might be interested in acquiring. Her hands worked like clockwork as they began the outline. Naomi brushed her loose lock of green hair behind her ear, barely brushing against her newest wardrobe addition: a bright red, crocheted rose.

It was the beginning of another consecutive good day for the jade eyed tailor, and she smiled lightly at the thought she didn't even need a cup of coffee to begin this morning. Maybe Medea and Vlad will find that rare cloth and material she requested on their supply sortie, and make the day even better. In the distance, she heard door to the Clothing Department open and presumed another cli-

"Greetings Roman citizens! Your Empress has arrived with her requests for more fashionable outfits!"

Naomi suddenly wished she had three cups of coffee on standby.


	7. Fragment 6: Talk with your Fists

Howling wind was one's only companion on the high peaks.

Above the endless clouds, there was only an unnatural darkness. It surrounded Chaldea's mountain and the nearby range, creating a sphere protected only by the dimensional field generated by Chaldeas. It was almost like a reality marble, and though the employees never saw it, some of the servants had to make the report. They really were alone in this dimension, just like he was on an adjacent peak.

"Seventy-one… Seventy-two…"

The mountain where Chaldea was built, with the building sitting at nearly four thousand meters above sea level, was the largest and most prominent in sight. Several mountains acted as makeshift supports for the colossal mound of earth, with one of them flanking the structure. This smaller cousin formed its peak only a scant few hundred meters above the facility, forming no threat of avalanches. A saddle formed between it and the massive mountain, connecting the organization to another large, flat outcrop that used to act as a helipad.

"Ninety-Eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred."

With a sigh and a smirk, the well-toned, muscular berserker placed the large boulder he had been using for squats onto the rough peak. Celtic tattoos ran down the biceps of the man in question, ending near the elbow and letting the black hand wraps cover his wrists and forearms. The blonde-haired individual had his scarred chest in full view, and wore nothing more than a pair of gym shorts for leggings.

Beowulf patted the two-ton boulder, which was originally the peak of the very mountain before he accidentally broke it during his training sessions. The workout machines in the gym could only do so much, even while purposefully lowering their energy outputs. He preferred to use his servant strength and personal training regime, not that it would actually accomplish anything. Servants couldn't gain more power without the ascensions or assisting craft coins, so he did it out of habit.

The training grounds below, this mountain, and any nearby spires, formed his own little sanctuary. Here he could think about random things, or spar to his heart's content with anyone willing. It was usually with one of the three larger berserkers, but trading blows with others was always a nice treat. Cu and Diarmuid were some of the more interesting spars since they were considerably faster, though Leonidas' love for training and tenacity made him a great fighting partner as well. Perhaps another good sparring partner would arrive soon.

It might be interesting to spar with Attila the Hun, or maybe even Iskandar again, should either be summoned.

With a frown and a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. He was the one leading today's special training session due to the master's disappearance. As concerned as he was for his mysterious disappearance, they had to keep training while those who could search for him with Chaldeas' aid did so. If anything, it gave him a rare opportunity to give form to his particular opinion about the class in training. He had not been happy about how much effort they pushed into their defensive training.

"I'm not looking forward to it either… but they need to learn a lesson," Beowulf grumbled and shook his head.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 6: Talk with your Fists** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

To reach the Training Grounds, individuals needed to walk half a kilometer west of Chaldea over the small saddle between the main mountain and the smaller, adjacent one. The small trek was eased by a metal grated, raised walkway that was easy to clear of ice. Occasionally an avalanche or two would bury the path, but robots would handle the cleanup work with occasional servant assistance. Thankfully the avalanches couldn't threaten Chaldea itself due to its reinforced nature.

The former landing field served well as a training area. Several smaller peaks rose around the almost circular plateau, partially hampering the view of the range beyond. Structures on sight were limited to separate bathrooms and a small observation deck with a slanted roof, but no walls to protect from the cold. This lack of environmental protection was amplified by the wind that was always blowing at least ten kilometers an hour, increasing to fifty at random intervals.

It was rare to ever see an employee out here unless it was to repair something intricate a robot couldn't. High altitudes made the work extra strenuous, on top of the harsh conditions. The relatively shielded, by mountain and structure, shooting range was one of the only safe places outside for employees. Even the servants were reluctant to come here unless they were keen on sparring. The ones that absolutely loved coming here enjoyed the challenge of sparring under adverse conditions to keep themselves primed.

Beowulf looked over the group of mages and nodded in approval. They looked ready.

There was a small gathering of servants who normally wouldn't consider being anywhere near these grounds, most of which stood on the walkway observing a spar in progress. Casters made up the vast majority of the group, though a few others showed up as support. It was for both distracting herself from anxiety and observing for Gudao that Mashu likely found herself standing in the observation deck, bundled with a large, white jacket with the Chaldea logo on the back.

To her right were the only two other occupants of the room, the closest of which was Medea wearing her full battle regalia with the hood over her eyes. The one furthest pulled a cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled. He had positioned himself downwind out of courtesy for his deck mates. It honestly surprised Beowulf to see the caster here, but figured Hans absence meant they were handling the situation with Da Vinci instead.

Lord El-Melloi II had what appeared to be a permanent scowl for a face as he stared at Beowulf. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his red trench coat with golden accents. The golden scarf he wore waved in the wind with his long, black hair. Still, his eyes didn't leave the berserker as Beowulf turned his attention elsewhere. He was content enough to know Gudao's analytical advisor would likely lend a hand in the critique of his fellow classmates' defenses.

Beowulf's quick glance ended with a small nod. "Showing up is only the first step, but it's good to see many of you have come. I will presume Irisviel is also assisting Da Vinci… while Shakespeare is just simply not showing up. Again."

"Shakespeare? In a battle? We'd have to bring it to the library," Tamamo joked dryly in her battle attire, making some servants chuckle.

"As interesting as that might be, I don't think Hans would appreciate that," Beowulf snickered and shook his head. "How about Paracelsus? I know he's not one to take to the field as often either, but he could still use the training."

"He is also assisting Da Vinci," Mashu answered, making the berserker nod in response. "Though… to be fair, he and Tesla are likely just keeping Gabby calm. She's still having an anxiety attack over this whole ordeal."

"They're best friends. I'd be more worried if she wasn't," El-Melloi chimed in simply.

"It can't be helped then… but the rest of you casters didn't come to talk, right? That's great, I mean it. We've got to make Gudao happy and make sure you can defend yourselves well."

Stretching both arms to his side, he shifted into his battle attire. His gym shorts would be protected since they were now replaced with his regular pants, but it was the two swords that really mattered. Two tanned hands grasped the handles as they appeared. The largest of the pair, Naegling, was lifted onto the shoulder of the berserker as the chain connecting his wrists rattled. He shifted his legs, squaring his bare feet with his shoulders, before flashing one hell of a smirk as he swung the lengthier blade, Hrunting, like a windmill at his side.

"We'll keep this simple. I'm only going to hold back so much, and my opponent simply needs to last as long as possible. Stalling might not be fancy or heroic, but we usually have the numbers advantage in the singularities."

This was the simple truth. Chaldea almost always had the numerical superiority in conflicts, especially when stray servants lent their hand. There had been several instances where backline servants had been focused by rather problematic assaulters though. Weaker foes, while easy enough to handle, sometimes bogged down reinforcements from assisting fast enough. This concern never left Gudao, and was only amplified when Tamamo and Mozart had almost been overwhelmed while advancing on Washington.

As far as Beowulf could remember, the pair still owed Elizabeth and Fionn for coming to their aid. That had been Gudao's final straw for his nerves, and he had pleaded with them to undergo some sort of training. Combined with his habit of overworking, and constantly burying himself in formations to better assist, the casters had agreed. Still, the trainings he had seen felt lax by his and Leonidas' standards, so they needed a wakeup call. Gudao was being far too lenient as far as he was concerned; They were heroes, and they needed to act like it.

"You can call it quits if you wish, but I recommend taking this seriously. I'm not aiming to kill or anything."

"So we just need to hold out until we decide to tap out," El-Melloi II murmured. "Straightforward and easy enough."

For heroic spirits, most things were indeed easy, but there was a difference between confidence and cockiness. Hrothgar's sermon still rang within his head after presenting him with the head of Grendel. To have fought the best and won with bare hands, then defeat it certainly with its mother soon after was truly a feat of praise. Still, the king had given him words of wisdom, and to be wary of pride and arrogance. As a heroic spirit, he could safely say he had him to thank for reeling it in, but it appears the casters needed a lesson.

If it was indeed their pride that resulted in partial effort, then he'd show them what only a fraction of his effort was.

Determination flashed across Beowulf face as his amused smile grew. "It's going to be anything but easy."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Should I?" The demi-servant asked. Lord El-Melloi II sighed.

"Yes. Please be ready, Mashu," The man specified flatly.

"I'm set!" Mashu replied before Lord Chaldeas materialized into one of her hands.  _"_ _ **Scutum fidei defendet te!**_ _"_

There was a pained yell as the spell activated in the nick of time. "You said you were holding back, you brute!"

The ability's ignition, and the panicked yell, were followed by the ground shaking as the defeated servant flew past the observation deck and collided with the side of the smaller mountain. An obvious, human shaped indent in the snow was the only indicator where she landed. Mashu looked back with concern while both Medea and the male caster sighed.

"Tch, I am holding back!" Beowulf grunted from his position in the center of the Training Grounds, completely unscathed.

Beowulf relaxed his position, making it clear he was no longer on the offensive. This prompted a few servants to run quickly towards their fallen ally to check if she was alright. The berserker had to admit, Tamamo was quite strong in holding her own. He couldn't feel any real flaw in her defensive maneuvering. Between signature spells, and some minor close combat capabilities, he would say she was likely one of the more prepared casters. She had lasted nearly fifteen minutes, which was a considerable amount of time against his onslaught.

Tamamo didn't even need the help of a craft coin either. He simply watched as they fished her out of the hole in the snow to check for injuries. Judging by her slightly frazzled hair, and an angrily waving tail, she was clearly alright. As stated, he wasn't aiming to kill or severely injure, but he was going to make a point. These things needed to be taken seriously.

"Alright... Well done, Tamamo. Who's next? You want a go, El-Melloi?"

"Do not forget the two in my title… I shall pass for now."

"Right. My mistake… How about you, Mozart?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_"_ _**Scutum fidei defendet te!** _ _"_

Mozart quickly flew into the side of the mountain's base, though much harder than Tamamo did. Even Beowulf winced slightly.  _'Sheesh… I didn't think he was_ that _fragile.'_

It has been weeks since Gudao gave the general order for casters to go through some close combat training. Their class wasn't the only one more specialized to ranged and support roles, but the archers were diverse enough that close combat wasn't much of an issue for them. Even though they operated independently, most coordinated interlacing lanes of fire that covered each other from extreme distances. The casters did this less.

If on the frontlines, the casters had to remain relatively close to the other servants to properly support, and were often seen as juicier targets for enemies that chose to bypass the front line. Serious training was only sidelined in favor of making the frontline more cohesive. Coordination between the melee fighters and ranged support also was a higher priority. Increasing strength and coordination by enemies only proved this could no longer be delayed.

Since then, Gudao had been focusing most training on their protection.

This was only part of the reason why most of the casters had started coming to the Training Grounds. Still, they had appeared for the scheduled session today without their master's presence. Helpless as Roman and Da Vinci scrambled to find out his position, venting only seemed proper. Upon first contact a few minutes ago, relief broke through Chaldea upon discovering there were friendly servants protecting him. It seemed this was the only piece of good news for the casters.

Beowulf had only sparred with two so far, but it was clear they were getting unnerved by his ferocity.

"First me, now Mozart! How the hell is that holding back, Beowulf!?" Tamamo cried from the sidelines. The muscular male shifted his attention to the fox caster, an eyebrow raised out of some amusement. Still, he was exasperated she was asking.

"The telegraph for him was more obvious. It was clear as day I was about to unleash my noble phantasm. I even held back further for Mozart," Beowulf explained while shrugging his shoulders

Tamamo was clearly dumbfounded that he'd consider his most powerful attack as sparring appropriate, but he did it all the time with Heracles and Spartacus. "I have to give credit to Mozart, though. Not many would try and take that kind of a strike head on, even if it was only at a small fraction of its strength. He also got better at evading as the fight went on."

"A noble phantasm is a noble phantasm," Marie complained as she tried to reassure Nightingale he was alright. The nurse was starting to get that little glint in her eye that unnerved almost everyone.

The queen knelt in the snow next to him, concern written on what could be seen of her face. Anyone could take numerous guesses on how many layers she wore under her over-sized red parka and cloth covered face... Weren't servants supposed to be unaffected by temperature?

Nightingale was quickly running a medical check over the very dazed Mozart. The front of his green overcoat was open to allow the nurse to inspect for any damage, but true to his word, there was only bruising at the impact sight. Beowulf knew with Nightingale's presence, he had extra incentive to hold back otherwise his friend would go crazy on him and the wounded. The man was a master in managing the strength of his fists, so even the weaker Mozart should still be fine after his strike.

Behind the bundled rider was an equally covered Nursery Rhyme, wrapped warmly in a matching set of black mittens, wool hat, and a parka. It truly was both amusing and adorable how much Atalanta babied her children. She rubbed her covered hands together as the unnerving stare left Nightingale's expression upon Mozart's annoyed mumbling. "Miss Nightingale, will Mister Mozart be ok?"

Nightingale placed a hand in front of the dazed caster's face and snapped her fingers repeatedly, not getting his attention. The glint in her eye returned as she shook her head. Beowulf watched as his friend stood up and let out an exasperated sigh. She took off her medical backpack and opened the main compartment, struggling a bit to see past the sleeves of her long coat. She smiled almost demonically as she pulled out the tool in question, bringing it into full view: A bone saw.

"I must examine Mozart's chest for internal damage."

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I insist!" Mozart yelped as he crawled backwards in a frenzy, falling back into the hole the pair had dragged him out of much to Marie's dismay. She found herself significantly more watchful over her lounge musician than the adorable young caster she was originally supposed to accompany for Atalanta.

"Mhmm, no serious complications it seems," Nightingale chuckled, repacking her equipment. "Well done, Mashu."

"Thank you," Mashu replied quickly from the nearby observation deck. A small buzzing was heard over the wind, causing the demi-servant to reach into her pocket and pull out a small device. It was a monitor with attached keyboard, used to relay text messages among similar devices without direct connection. It was the only communication device that worked outside thanks to the snow's interference. She frowned at the message.

"Bad news?" Medea asked next to her, gazing towards the device.

"Doctor Roman wants me back inside. He said he wanted to try something to retrieve Senpai," Mashu stated clearly before quickly beginning her jog down the grated path. Servants stepped out of her way as she passed the surrounding group. They watched her swiftly disappear over the saddle. Beowulf shifted in the center of the plateau and exhaled.

"So..." The masculine voice of the volunteer echoed across the field. "Who's next? I'll go easier on the next one. I promise."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

To Medea's credit, she had lasted against Beowulf for over twenty minutes straight, even if she was airborne.

" _ **Tie yongqi... Baohu wo di shibing!**_ _"_  El-Melloi's voice boomed the small activation, covering the female caster in a small sheen of light as a powered fist slammed into the servant. Medea's eyes widened at the force of the impact; Even though it was dampened significantly by the spell defending her, the sheer power behind the fist meant that she wasn't going to be flying much longer. The magic circles floating in the air around her shattered, and her breath left her lungs.

Then down she went.

She screamed in pain as she impacted the snow-covered rock of the plateau, having been struck from midair by the cunning berserker. As if Beowulf's strength wasn't enough of a hurdle, his significantly weakened mad enhancement meant he had almost full clarity with his thoughts and reasoning. The muscular servant landed near his discarded weapons, cracking his knuckles while mentally patting himself on the back for that spontaneous play. He met the caster's glare who was now flanked by Nightingale and Marie.

Beowulf clapped with a grin. "Well done! I think you're more than prepa-"

"Are you trying to kill me, you brute-" A coughing fit interrupted Medea as the rider held a towel in front of her mouth; Part of the cloth turned red.

Nightingale's eyes flashed dangerously as she instantly coaxed Medea back onto the ground to do a proper evaluation. Beowulf watched nearby as she checked on the caster, asking Marie to act as a small curtain as she parted bits of the blue-haired servant's robe. Even as she worked, she occasionally tossed a venomous glare towards her friend, making the grin quickly leave his face. He frowned as she continued to shoot glares his direction.

"I thought you treated your people and women kinder than this," she practically growled. She soon began mumbling about her typical medical know how, running a verbal checklist as she assisted the wounded caster. Truthfully, Medea could heal herself, but there was no arguing with the berserker nurse regardless of who you were; They simply let her be. "This isn't like you, Beowulf."

He frowned further. Nightingale knew more than most considering how close they were as companions. Besides eating together, and occasionally with the larger berserkers to keep them company, they would occasionally talk aimlessly in their free time. If anyone knew him, it was her, and vice versa. The memorial essences from their counterparts in America had only improved that.

So it was only expected she would be angry with him like the others. The Angel of Crimea, who wanted nothing more than to rid the world of its need for hospitals, by bringing an end to disease and war. Here he was, her friend and confidant, supposedly training casters by inflicting serious injury onto them. He truly did intend it as a wakeup call, but he had gotten too excited when sparring with Medea. She truly was a fearsome opponent with her incredible magecraft, which made him put that much more effort into ensuring he didn't get fried instead.

Medea was slowly being walked to the sidelines by Marie. Nightingale glared towards her fellow berserker as she stood up and approached him. She got right up to her friend and gazed with frustration into his eyes, but spoke loudly. "This sparring is only acceptable up until you decide to end it the hard way, Beowulf. You're going to completely incapacitate another servant at this rate, and I will not allow that. Can you  _please_  spar lighter for them?"

The muscled man merely grunted and crossed his arms.

"Tch... Look, Gale. I'm putting serious effort into these spars so they become better at reacting, evading, and defending. This is a serious matter. It's their safety at stake, but I  _am_  holding back considerably... You know I ain't lying."

Nightingale's glare did not falter, and even Medea sent one as she reached the catwalk. Several casters on the sideline were also frowning towards the berserker, who didn't seem openly apologetic. Beowulf was not completely controlled by his mad enhancement, but he can see how they might think his idea of sparring and training was possibly being influenced by it.

Though most did not want to admit it to him at the moment, he could tell by their silence they acknowledged it. He did have a fair point about being prepared for conflict by training as if it were real. Practice was best when it was as close to the real thing as possible. With a shake of her head, Nightingale began walking away with a sigh, and he knew he would likely hear more complaints about his training later.

He looked to the sidelined and observed as Lord El-Melloi II strolled up to Medea. Marie slowly brought the female caster to a sitting position as she began healing herself. With some quick coaxing, he convinced her to stop healing herself so he could perform the act for her. She let out a sigh of relief as he began a quick healing spell.

"I apologize for not having the same quality as Mashu's defense," The man grumbled, more than just upset with the situation.

"It's fine... preferable to being unconscious," Medea responded, obviously still upset at the berserker she was gazing towards. "The most handsome men are always the worst."

"He's just the destructive guy he is. We've known this, but he is holding back."

"Still doesn't excuse his behavior to me," Medea griped with a huff.

The sidelines fell quiet as Beowulf scanned them. Several of the servants have already fought him and lost, some putting up quite the defense before he broke through. Of the servants present, the only caster he had yet to fight would be Nursery Rhyme, who was currently cowering behind Tamamo. He doubted many would appreciate making a little girl cry, not that he would even try to.

Tamamo's valiant defense and surprising agility still let her claim the second longest time against him. Lord El-Melloi II was a shocking surprise, having gone a full fifteen minutes without taking a single hit, thanks partially to that silver mystic code of his. He had fought for twenty-two before stating he had enough upon an increasing number of blows the silver mystic code had intercepted. Beowulf was impressed, though mainly for the signature mystic code that had intercepted him well.

"Striking girls and using excessive force against fellow allies. I guess I'm not being to genuinely heroic am I...?" He mused out loud, but no servant dared reply in case they sparked an aggravated reply. "It's for your own sakes that you need to learn to defend yourselves better against a break in the line. It's already happened several times, and it won't stop there."

It even happened to the frontliners, but they were at the highest risk of course. Still, if he could help it, he didn't want to see a repeat of his personal experiences. True, the loss of Aeschere at the hands of the vengeful Grendel's mother was of slightly different circumstances, it still held an underlying concern of his. Though he enjoyed his time in this peaceful place as much as most, complacency may wind up getting another trusted ally killed. Beowulf really did trust them with his back, but he wished they trusted his method more.

He sighed. "We're all heroic spirits. We've each gone through many trials, and this is just another one. Please take this seriously for your own sakes."

"You could be nicer," Nursery Rhyme said quietly, yelping in surprise and retreating behind Tamamo further upon attracting his gaze. It had been a simple, calm expression though.

Beowulf let out another groan in frustration and looked down at his feet; He wasn't doing a good job keeping positive relations with the other servants today. The berserker couldn't imagine the others in his class being any more managing, except Asterios and Kiyohime. Definitely not Lancelot in his current state, though Scathach had a close eye on him usually; Something clearly needed to be done about that chaotic berserker. Shaking the thoughts, he looked up with frustrated eyes and-

There was a disturbance that all servants on the plateau felt at the same time. Surprise was the first reaction. It was replaced by a wave of relief washing over all of the servants present. The muscular servant grunted in satisfaction, his current mood with the frustrated casters having disappeared.

Their master had just returned to Chaldea. The diluted signature of the prana flare centered in the Deployment Room was clear evidence.

Lord El-Melloi II exhaled the smoke from his lungs before musing out loud, "Shakespeare would probably say something poetic about now... if he was actually here training."

Medea rolled her eyes. "That playwright... As least show up once..."

A buzzing noise resonated from Nightingale's pack, which she quickly took off and opened. Grabbing the offending device and staring at its monitor, she read aloud, "Flawless news... Gudao is safe and in perfect health. He and Mashu will be coming to supervise training as soon as they summon a servant. Our master apparently has a specific catalyst he wishes to use immediately."

No one spoke, but Beowulf assumed the thoughts were all the same. There was some discontent and uncertainty about the decision, though it was mixed with curiosity over the hasty summoning. It was likely going to be a servant from the incident that just happened, specifically one of the ones who aided him. Beowulf had to make a note to thank that servant when they arrived for keeping their master safe.

Still, he could see the disinterest growing on dealing with him longer, and he couldn't blame them honestly.

At worst for them, training with him would probably continue unless Gudao requested someone else as a replacement. At best, that meant training with each other while master coordinated, which he would enjoy. It wouldn't be the first time the latter happened, but sparring sessions have been the norm recently in regards to the casters' self-defense. Regardless which one it would be, all their hands were reluctantly tied, at least until master arrived to make the final decision.

"I'm going to ask master if we can have a break," Medea said quietly as she stood up from her spot. "Gods willing, maybe I can convince him to switch it to formation drills."

The princess, accompanied by Marie, made her way past the crowd and towards the saddle, her eyes covered the whole time. The queen was staying near the mage as silent support if she needed it. The quick breaths she took made it apparent Medea wasn't completely recovered. Nightingale and Lord El-Melloi II stood underneath the observation deck, scowls on both their faces. On the sidelines atop the walkway, the rest of the casters looked reluctantly towards Beowulf, who was currently doing hand stand push-ups to keep himself preoccupied.

"When one of you feels like sparring with me, feel free to step up and we can try again," Beowulf sighed in slight resignation.

_'I could use a real challenge after this. I wonder if Herc or Asterios is up for a spar later.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**"I shall be your opponent!"**

There was no room for discussion as the newly summoned servant leapt in front of Beowulf barely ten minutes after Medea. The master, Mashu, Marie, and the magus were jogging down the walkway the challenger had charged through, a grin on her face the entire time. The servants along the sidelines stared in confusion at the entrance of the newest ally, who now stood before a confused Beowulf as he gauged his new opponent.

The woman was in a fighting stance and holding what appeared to be a bo staff. Her white overcoat was so low cut it revealed a bikini top between its golden accents, but also her bottoms through a small gap in the front. White leggings with golden accents covered her lower legs, completing the perplexing ensemble. Long, dark brown hair waved in the wind, while a purple, spiked cap with beige shroud looked secure and non-threatened by the gusts. Her magenta eyes and wide grin showed that the fair skinned woman was more than just eager for a fight.

She now had Beowulf's full, content attention and curiosity. "Heh. The new servant, eh?"

"Yup! That's me! I heard there was some training with Beowulf and I got all excited!" She grinned and rivalled the sun.

"Well I don't know who you are, but I like the enthusias-"

She swung her staff swiftly, and to the surprise of those observing, it extended and was quickly blocked by both of Beowulf's weapons in a cross guard.

Beowulf smirked. "My, my. We got a feisty one. I like that even more. I'll thank you for protecting master later… Let's fight!"

The staff retracted instantly, and the woman charged quickly along her opponent's right flank. Beowulf watched her as he gripped both weapons and lowered them to his sides. Judging by her approach, she was sizing him up, looking for an opportuni- She vanished.

In an instant, she was in his face and bringing the tail end of her bo staff up for an uppercut. The muscled man flipped backwards, his eyes widening slightly as he performed the maneuver. With a grunt, he landed and swiftly jumped back. Curious at the new predicament, he stared at the tip of the extended staff.

' _A rake?'_  He thought flabbergasted.  _'What kind of a lancer is she?'_

The woman only smirked and giggled at hi- She disappeared again!

This Houdini was slowly beginning to infuriate Beowulf who was still trying to size up his targe- He blocked and his eyes widened. The attack had come from his left side, but the weapon had changed yet again to resemble a monk's spade. He didn't have time to contemplate before the woman used the momentum of the block to swing the blade over her head and attack him from the opposite direction. He grunted in frustration.

' _Enough of these defense moves, berserkers belong on the offensive!'_

Beowulf back flipped over the offending blade while simultaneously twirling his blades. Using Naegling to redirect the spade while swinging Hrunting towards the woman's chest. The female servant shifted her weapon into the bo staff in an instant, jumping off the ground while retracting the ends of the staff to free it from Naegling's grasp. Hrunting missed its target. Beowulf completed his spin to land on both of his feet and swiftly squatted, spotting the servant in midair.

"Gotcha," He said as he leapt towards his target, swinging both of his weapons from over his head for a powerful buster hi-

He sliced through thin air. He growled in both frustration and exhilaration.

On the sidelines, the group watched the fight with interest. Beowulf was quite the fighter when he was putting actual effort, but for this newcomer to take him on at his own close combat game was surprising. The crowd observed as she reappeared in a streak of light on Beowulf's flank as he landed, spinning her staff rapidly to land a few grazing hits before being blocked.

Quiet conversations broke out within the crowd, barely audible over Nursery Rhyme's cheers for the newcomer. Standing on the walkway several meters back, Gudao, Medea, and Mashu watched. Marie had returned to the crowd to get a closer view. With simple glances to them, even while mid-fight, Beowulf could tell they were impressed. Frankly, so was he.

"So she's the one who protected you?" Medea asked, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Unique fighting style, huh?" Gudao grinned at her.

"She's a very interesting Lancer," Mashu added, making Gudao chuckle. She looked curiously at her senpai while Medea kept her eyes on the fight, clearly astonished. Gudao could tell she knew, but Beowulf still didn't.

The woman disappeared again, but that was just the quickest way to explain it. She never disappeared at all, but rather moved at such a speed that the only telegraph of her direction was a streak of golden light that followed her path. Only servants would have picked up on the flash in time to properly anticipate a strike. For Beowulf, she was simply too fast to strike for him when she moved in that fashion, but a plan swiftly formed in his head.

' _She can only do it in bursts, and the direction is straight,'_ he thought as he gripped his weapons harder.  _'Time to step it up then.'_

The female servant vanished into that streak of gold, but Beowulf was prepared for this one. He swung Naegling in a wide arc in the general direction of her supposed appearance. The weapon sliced through the air and hit nothing, but created a shock wave that threw up snow in a wall as it tore across the plateau. His plan had worked.

Flying snow took on a human indent at one section, and he smirked, charging and swinging Hrunting at the offending area. To his surprise, the blade sliced through the snow silhouette within the shock wave. There was no block, nor successful hit on her. It simply impacted the ground and causing a small, localized tremor as it cratered the surface. He scanned for a presence as he brought himself back into a-

He gripped Naegling and brought it down behind him in time to catch the spade blade before it impacted his back. He grit his teeth and let out a grunt in frustration. The woman had used his snow screen against him by masking her light trail with the temporary wall created by the shock wave. He'd have to use it more effectively if he was going to land a proper hit.

He swung Hrunting at her as she back flipped out of reach, the grin still stretched across her face. The muscular servant simply grinned back and gripped his weapons fiercely.

"Alright. No more holding back."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The battle had dragged on for nearly thirty minutes now. Even though Beowulf was stronger, the ever-adapting technique of the newcomer proved problematic. It was both exhilarating, and absolutely frustrating, for him. It reminded him of his enemy counterpart fighting with Li Shuwen during the American campaign. He wished he were faster, but alas, only slow opponents had met him in his past days.

There was a small dash of light as the woman reappeared with her weapon. The newcomer landed a blow on Beowulf with the raked version of her weapon through an unguarded flank, sending him skidding across the ground. Yes, he definitely wished he had a bit more finesse and agility. Nightingale would likely tease him to no end if he lost this fight.

"This is fun!" the new servant cheered as she spun in the air, dodging two of his strikes while giggling happily.

"Glad you're enjoying it," He replied as he did a fake stab, only to thrust Naegling behind him in anticipation. Beowulf turned to notice she did not appear as predicted, and his eyebrow twitched as the bo staff slammed hard across his back.

The man grunted, though barely a bruise marked the impact area. This woman was making him actually try, and she was  _still_  simply evading his strikes. He had yet to land a successful, solid strike against this servant, yet she landed many, albeit weak ones. Ignoring the slight stinging sensation in his side, Beowulf observed her quick breathing with slight content. He could outlast her if needed. He was still far from fatigued, even after all the spars before this one, but dragging the battle out would only increase the potential mocking afterwards.

This could not be allowed.

Gudao tensed up at the feeling coming from Beowulf and turned to Mashu. "Please prepare to defend her, Mashu."

"Hai, Senpai."

"Is that brute really going to use his Noble Phantasm on a new arrival!?" Medea asked with disgust, growling. "That infuriating…!"

"No worries," Gudao said calmly, which caused Medea and Mashu to look at him as if he had nine heads that each spoke a different language. "He's about to get one hell of a surprise with Mashu's help. Let her shine."

Lord El-Melloi II looked back towards the fight after overhearing Gudao's confident statement. He had a slightly amused glint in his eyes that Nightingale observed curiously. The caster simply looked toward her then back at the fight.

Beowulf dropped both of his weapons and they dematerialized. It was the first clear sign he was about to use the full force of his noble phantasm, with the second being his feral grin as he stared at the target servant. What remained of her grin vanished instantly, as she seemed to sense the incoming strike. He chuckled, knowing the full power of his offensive prowess rested with the concept that no weapon in his grasps could do what his fists could.

" _Faith is my shield, and projected onto you. Defend my charge!_ _"_ A golden sheen covered the newcomer, and Beowulf chuckled to himself; She was going to need every bit of Shielder's ability to withstand what was coming next.

' _The time for holding back is over! She can surely take it!'_ He squatted down and hurled himself towards the woman, watching as she mumbled something under her breath the-

Charged right at him!?  _'Ho? Making this easy for me!'_

The crowd on the sidelines stared in disbelief at the sheer confidence, or ignorance, of this new servant to take Beowulf's noble phantasm directly. Before anyone could cry out that she should dodge, Beowulf made contact with a ferocious first punch to the face. It was followed in a split second by a fierce kick to the torso which sent her flying backwards. He grinned at his first successful strikes.

Not letting her recover, he charged as the female landed on her feet. A fraction of a second later, he followed up with a stomp that knocked her off the ground. It was followed by an uppercut that changed her trajectory upwards. She looked at him surprised as he savored every moment of finally having the slippery servant in his grasp.

The berserker pumped more prana into his arms and let loose a volley of punches so quickly his arms blurred, and the surrounding snow was displaced by the shock waves. Gravity forced her body onto the bombardment of punches before he leaped back. It was time to prep his final swing. He had truly enjoyed the spar, but it was time to drop the curtain.

The golden sheen of invincibility shattered as the servant neared the ground. Beowulf grinned at the sight, as he forced a surge of prana into his cocked arm, making it shine brightly with overflowing power. He watched as the female servant landed on her feet and swiftly jumped backwards. With a grin, he shoved more prana into his legs to propel him forward and unleash the final hit of his-  _ **"Grendel Bus-"**_

Beowulf's eyes widened and the grin faded. _'What!? I can't move!?'_

His prepped arm held stiff but continued to surge with power. The servant looked all across his body frantically for the cause and found dark lines snaking themselves around his body. Looking closely at one near his chest, he noticed in shock they were lines of Chinese script, woven intricately with prana. On the ground, glowing brightly on the snow, was a magic circle where the strands originated from, in the exact spot she stood before charging him head on mere moments ago. His eyes widened in realization.

Beowulf looked towards the offending servant in shock and realization. She was now releasing a golden aura of her own as she opened her eyes to meet his. The female simply grinned and winked at him. Her mouth suddenly moved quickly but rhythmically, as if she were chanting. It was in that final moment before her body glowed radiantly that he realized how much more absurd the entire session had unknowingly been.

"You're a Caster!?" He roared in surprise, causing gasps from the spectators, but an amused laugh from Gudao.

" **Surprise!**  Now it's my turn, tough guy!" the Caster cheered happily as she flew at Beowulf in a flying kick, a bright streak of light following her swift charge. She was a golden comet this time, and no longer a quick streak. It was clear this would hurt.

And there was nothing he could do.

He struggled to that last second against his restraints in complete vain as the female servant slammed her kick into him with the force of a landslide. This one had definitely hurt more than the other attacks, as his breath left his lungs on impact. He would have found total irony in the attack she launched if it wasn't for the sheer pain that surged through his body. The woman had discarded her weapon, and was bombarding the berserker with swift palm strikes.

The woman's arms were a maelstrom as they peppered the male servant consistently and without remorse. They never picked up speed, nor lost power, as they battered the man while her trappings held him still. Small shock waves lifting the nearby snow, dazzling some of the spectators who were already daunted by the new caster's preferred attack style. As swiftly as it begun, it halted, as the woman took a step back an-

He was freed! The trappings came loose and he began to swing the final strike of his noble phantasm in an attempt to meet the final attack equally. If the attacks were to impact at the same time, his was going to overpower based solely on the difference between physical strength. But if his mind were thinking more clearly, it would have advised him to dodge instead. It likely would have recalled Hrothgar's advice about pride in that moment, instead of attempting to counter her noble phantasm with his.

She had proven consistently she was slightly faster after all.  _ **"Grandel-"**_

" _ **Wu Xing Shan, Shijia Rulai Zhang!"**_ the woman cried out as the giant manifestation of Buddha appeared behind her for a split second. The golden mirage was gone with a blinding flash. A final palm strike impacted the berserker dead center, and sent him flying into one of the nearby peaks.

Beowulf's body collided with the pinnacle, shattering it into several large pieces upon impact. He came to a halt in the ruins of the shattered piece, groaning in pain as a light golden sheen shattered around him. A small avalanche erupted on the nearby mountain top as the shock wave of the attack blasted through the western mountain range. Still, Beowulf retained consciousness, but refused to get up in case the overexcited caster wanted to try something else.

The female servant let out a sigh and re-materialized her staff, which now had a rounded, golden top with chimes. She looked at the results of her attack and smiled. The crowd stared in complete disbelief as the servant skipped happily towards them and stopped when she was only a few meters in front of the group. She grinned once more and bowed.

Most of those present were too stunned to do anything, except for a happily cheering Nursery Rhyme. Tamamo's right ear continued to twitch, as the gentle clapping from Gudao grew louder with his approach. Marie was trying to retrieve her jaw from the floor, and Mozart was shivering a little in fear of the display. To the new caster's delight, Lord El-Melloi II and Medea looked at her with approving smirks.

"That was very rude of me, I apologize! I should have introduced myself properly first but I got way too excited at the thought of sparring with the great Beowulf! I am Xuanzang Sanzang, a humble monk of Buddhism, and I look forward to working with all of my fellow casters! Oh, but you can call me Sanzang! I like that!"

Beowulf watched them from his spot, still reeling after what just happened. On the catwalk behind the still stunned group, Medea collected her scattered thoughts on what she just witnessed as Gudao made his way to the crowd. The newcomer, Sanzang he thought he heard correctly, was still talking lively in a rather long winded introduction. That servant sure loved to talk as much as fight in close combat. He probably just found a new sparring partner, and a preferred supporting caster.

He noticed Nightingale quickly bow towards the newcomer with a smile before making her way towards him. The glint in her eye grew as she approached her friend, and Beowulf recognized it as he jumped down to the training grounds while bracing for the worst. He winced painfully upon landing, which caused the female berserker to dash towards him. With forceful coaxing, she had him on his back as she began her checkup. The countless bruises and large trickle of blood from his mouth only reinforced her concern.

Still, she had a small smirk on her face with the accompanying determined gaze she was feared for. "As much as I detest any injuries, I do believe you were asking for these. Karma has visited you, so sit still and let me treat you."

"Just don't joke around with the saw again… It was only funny the first time." She chuckled, while remaining forceful in her inspection of his condition.

As she performed her regular tasks, Beowulf eyed the now surrounding group that bombarded the new caster with endless questions. "So how's she know who I was?"

"I should be telling you to be quiet, but I know that you'd just do what you want anyway," she sighed and shook her head. "When Medea and Marie met them as stated. They informed Gudao about your excessive training, and the new servant had grown determined in showing  _the lessons of moderation to him while trading blows with a legend_. _"_

"I guess I'll be a lot nicer the next time," Beowulf groaned as he looked towards the crowd again. Sanzang kept shivering as she complained rather vocally about the cold. Truly she was one of the more interesting, and stranger, servants to arrive.

The Princess of Colchis had been staring at Mashu who had a small smile on her face. Even in the chaos of the newcomer unleashing her noble phantasm after Beowulf's attempt, the shielder had sent one final defensive boon to him and he felt it… but her second casting wasn't a perfect move by the usually stalwart and alert defender. Her first protected the new caster flawlessly. It had succeeded in protecting him from any serious damage from the final strike and forceful landing, but the beginning was a very different story. He sighed upon realization.

"Mashu," Medea began, gaining the smaller girl's attention. "You casted that second ability late."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Medea," Mashu replied smugly to the older woman.

Medea couldn't contain her laughter, or her blooming fondness over Mashu's hidden mean streak.


	8. Fragment 7: When in Rome

Comparing the cafeteria and Salon De Marie was pointless. As the original, it could never compete with the new room's luxury. The large room was made with efficiency in mind and had the same post-modernistic style of the original Chaldea. It was like night and day, which was why everyone looked forward to dinner in the salon since its conception.

The double door entrances of the room led to the hallway, with vending machines lining the opposite wall. Potted plants and paintings were symmetrically placed around the room. The tables were white and plain, placed in rows of three down the center of the spacious room. Bordering the center rows were small rounded tables of similar design capable of seating eight people each. One wall exchanged its seating for an open-arch access to several self-serving buffet stations, complete with two swinging doors that accessed the kitchen.

It is from this area, after picking her desired lunch, that a newly arrived servant was looking for a place to sit.

A long sleeved maxi dress with a low-cut front covered most of her body, though hints of a thin and toned body can be guessed where the clothing clung. The dress had a simple cream color, but was accompanied by a firmly-wrapped black sash around her midsection. Her tanned skin was paired with short, white hair that reached just past her shoulders. It framed the sides of her face with cleanly cut bangs, but only covered her forehead, revealing her fuchsia eyes that gazed around the room with a blank expression.

She began walking towards one corner of the room while sparing passing glances to tables on both sides of her. Most tables became quiet as she approached. The individuals faced their food and ate silently while paying her no attention. Those that did accidentally catch her stare quickly found something more interesting to do. The ones that had servants weren't as rude, but were all full as usual.

With a sigh, she continued her approach to a table in the corner of the room and ignored the same responses she received as she passed. Placing her tray down lightly, she pulled the chair back and sat down with her facing the wall… The same thing she had done for the past few days. She closed her eyes for a moment and just listened to the friendly conversations, and the quiet hum of an approaching thruster.

"Good afternoon, Miss Altera. Would you like to try today's coffee? It's a special brew from our storage, originating from Monte Verde, Costa Rica! A fantastic quality if I do say so myself," The robot hummed in its own excited, electronic voice. It had a stainless-steel coffee pot grasped in each of its arms.

"No, thank you," She replied calmly with a blank expression.

"Very well. Please feel free to signal one of us if you change your mind! Enjoy your lunch!" It stated before floating away to another table.

At least the robots were a little friendly. She ignored the small stinging sensation in her chest and began eating, unaware of the feminine eyes that watched her from across the cafeteria.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 7: When in Rome** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Altera leveled her sword.

The blade resonated with the entire spectrum of rainbow light as it spun along its axis silently. She gripped the black handle with both hands, and leveled her combat stance against her chosen, lifeless opponent. The veil of her battle attire waved in the blowing winds of the training ground. White lines were etched onto her tanned skin pulsed slightly with each beat of prana charged into her blade. Her black stockings and white arm pieces barely did anything to protect her heavily exposed body from the elements.

The warlord stood alone in the middle of the training fields. The wind howled around her as snow battered her face, yet she didn't flinch or shiver. Her eyes remained closed as she focused on the gentle rotation of her blade, pushing more prana into it so it rotated faster and resonated with light. The golden light bathed her, illuminating snowflakes like golden dust as they flew past. She concentrated harder, molding more of her od into prana and charging her blade faster.

Opening her eyes slowly she looked at one of the smaller mountain peaks that stood partially hidden behind her glowing blade. She gripped the weapon tighter and glared at the offending piece of earth, taking her first step towards it as she raised the blade high above her head. She took another step then growled as she shifted her stance to char-

' _Is this all you'll ever know?'_

She stopped, eyes widening barely enough to be noticeable. The blade began losing rotational speed, and the golden light that bathed her faded along with it. The rainbow weapon came to a halt as the grinding of its rotation was replaced once more with the howling of the snow. Silently, she stared forward, past her blade at her former target. Snow brushed against her face, yet she still didn't move.

She could only stare forward and wonder.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_Altera slowly opened her eyes._

_She breathed out gently and sat up, appreciating the cool breeze on her skin. Looking down, she sighed upon seeing her battle attire without accompanying shoes, but her attention soon grasped the soft grass below. Vibrant green she had come to appreciate so many times before cushioned her, just like the sky-blue blanket soothed her aching soul. The clouds wisped past gently, yet almost mechanically. It wasn't natural, but it could've fooled most._

_She was here again, but where was here?_

_This was the second time she had this dream. She was in the rolling plains once more, with the grass blowing like the world she remembered. It was as vast and endless as she remembered, yet the mountains could not be seen, nor were there signs of life anywhere. It was just her again, alone in the grasslands that formed her interesting, dreamlike prison. She breathed out, and slowly found herself smiling._

_Just like before, her urge to destroy was gone. Altera only felt peace._

_Since the dream was lasting longer than before, she decided to wander further. She took her first steps, smiling as she felt the grass beneath her bare feet. They caressed every step she took as she walked aimlessly towards the horizon. There were no trees, towns, or mountains in sight as she crested a hill. Her eyes only graced upon the endless plains of rolling, blowing grass._

_She sighed as an idea crossed her mind. For minutes, she considered it as her veil blew like a flag in the wind. Turning around once more, she gazed and contemplated. Then, with a quiet and firm inhale, she yelled out for someone to hear. "Hello!?"_

_There was no echo to return, but only the ticklish gust of the wind against her ear answered. She sighed, not knowing why anyone would bother answering in this dream. She wasn't even sure how dreams worked. All she knew, was that she was in the comforting place she had appreciated in her life on Earth… but she was alone, as always._

_Even among her fellow Huns, she was revered as a conqueror and destroyer. Altera was kept at a distance, not out of fear, but respect and courtesy. She had done much with her life, and seen many, but in the end, there was this unshakeable loneliness she could never understand. It was if for countless millennia, she had only been with herself when surrounded by thousands. It pained her, and raked at her mind. She couldn't understand why._

_Altera fell quietly to the grass beneath, allowing a rare, lone tear to escape her eye. She didn't bother to brush it away, but simply let it fall. One sniffle accompanied it as the winds tried to soothe her soul. They did, but only to such an extent. As they caressed her skin, they only continued to remind her she was alone. She hugged her knees to her chest to rest her head upon them, pondering why this feeling always seemed to accompany her like destruct-_

_The world grew hazy. She looked around in surprise before the fringes of her vision frosted over. Framed by a ghostly white, she looked around in slight panic only to realize the world remained the same. The colors had faded with the unusual vision, but they had remained the same plains of her dreams. She gasped as she reached out, only to see her arm had shrunk. She held the smaller hand to her face in surprise, curiosity, and uncertainty._

_Her vision blinked rapidly, and the world shattered, but in that moment of destructive end, she felt it._

_Altera felt appreciated._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Still nothing?" Doctor Roman sighed as he looked towards his guest solemnly.

"No," Altera answered plainly but quietly, causing her orange haired companion to rub his forehead.

They sat in his office within the Medical Bay with a white desk separating the two. Several cabinets and drawers lined the walls behind him, with the remainder being decorated by abstract paintings. One monitor and his open laptop sat atop his desk, with scattered folders and paperwork littering everywhere else. The rest of the office was practically empty, the result of the doctor finally getting around to cleaning stacks of paperwork and books he failed to return to the archives or library.

Doctor Roman sighed and looked to the servant he was trying to help. It has been nearly five days since she had arrived and revealed herself as Attila the Hun. Much to the surprise of many, she preferred to be called Altera, as it felt more comfortable to her. To her disappointment, many still call her Atilla. Word spread significantly faster at the arrival of the famous warlord. Reactions were generally similar but in different flavors…

Intimidated, fearful, and wary.

The difficulty she had with finding a group she could bond with was unusual, but Roman theorized it was mostly from her stoic and silent attitude. She recalled it was only to be expected for a day or two as Gudao had requested every servant be treated fairly. While the servants followed it, it wasn't an order for the employees. Most servants stuck to their already formed groups, only showing courtesies and exchanging greetings with her on occasion, but none seeking her purposefully.

" _A commander must not be distracted in his conquests,"_  she had told him firmly when asked why he was approached instead of Gudao.

To his surprise, she had opted for the third person to make her feel welcome in Chaldea instead of her master. Gabrielle had been kind, but she didn't want to bother her since she seemed to have many servant and employee friends. With her master always busy, she requested he was left unaware of her predicament so he would not be distracted with trivial pursuits. Roman had thought aloud that the facility should be checked for any potential masters with leyshift compatibility to help lessen Gudao's workload.

While it was nice the doctor was rather thoughtful in helping her, and even offered to keep her company at lunch twice, Roman was as busy as Gudao this week.

Altera's quiet shift in her chair seemingly broke the doctor from a potential tangent of thoughts as she spoke. "As you can see, I wore Naomi's hastily made dress instead of my battle attire. You said it might make them feel less intimidated by me."

"The battle attire was certainly… distracting in different ways," Roman noted again. She never personally saw it as potentially arousing as he claimed, but she saw his point about it being intimidating. Fear was not an ally for making true friends. "…Did it work?"

She shook her head, and the doctor sighed.

The dress was far more appropriate for wearing around the facility. Roman had hoped it, and the others of similar style ordered, would help break the ice, and allow her to join a group. From her reception at lunch, this was not the case as she wound up sitting alone again. A simple change in looks was not going to be enough for a destroyer like her to be accepted. Thankfully, is seems the doctor still had other ideas for her.

"Have you tried talking to any of the tables and asking if you could join?"

Altera paused, but shook her head and he smiled softly. "Try that at dinner tonight. Introducing yourself and showing them you're interested in joining them is usually enough to break the ice around here."

"But what if they…"

"Come on, Altera," Roman tried to convince with a small smile as he woke his laptop from sleep mode. "If you truly want something, you sometimes have to work for it. I'm sorry I can't join you myself, again, but this has been a crazy week full of-"

Altera gave a very tiny smile. "Do not worry, Doctor… Chaldea's mission comes first. I will try again tonight… thank you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Salon de Marie was bustling with activity as pre-dinner conversations were in full swing at tables. Looking around blankly, Altera mentally tried to decide which table to approach that interested her. She kept walking as she searched, the tables around her falling only partially quiet when she neared. Conversation were reduced to quiet talking as some eyed her. She wanted to try introducing herself, but the reactions were having an instant effect.

She would never admit it, nor be able to show it, but she felt uncomfortable every time tables would quiet down as she approached or even gazed in her direction. Were people that intimidated by her? She had no regrets on her choices as a warrior and leader, having led her armies victoriously. Altera founded a staggering empire atop her conquests.

Yet, this was the same reaction she always received.

The saber was hardly the only servant here with a controversial past. Almost all that had questionable origins had found their own groups, even heroic spirit exclusive tables for some. What stopped her from joining them was the setback that almost all tables with a servant at them were full every night. It simply seemed like there were no available seats for her that didn't involve empty tables.

…with the exception of one spacious table she just spotted. Finally, a table with servants that wasn't full, but why has she never noticed it before? Perhaps she didn't pay as much attention before Doctor Roman decided to help her two days ago. Whatever the reason, she now had a chance to be part of something.

In one of the corners of the salon sat a rounded booth with nearly half of its plush upholstery was currently vacant. There were a few servants sitting at the table, all wearing white togas with single red sashes slung across a shoulder. Atop their heads, sat wreathes of faux olive branches that glistened under their table's mood lighting. From all her conquests, she could clearly recognize the dress origins of her furthest conquests.

Hesitation throbbed in her heart on asking the Romans, one of her former adversaries, for a seat. She could only stand and stare.

One of the muscular men at the table had short blue hair that was gelled back and spiked. A shadow was cast over his eyes, but she could see the glints of red on occasion. Another taller, more muscular male with bronzed skin made grand gestures with his hands as he spoke. There was a third person at the table, but from the angle of the booth the warlord could only see the back of some blonde hair from over the seating, and a single large ahoge.

For some reason, that piece of hair was familiar to her. There was another servant here with similar hair, but she had just passed her filled table a minute ago. Perhaps it was just Deja Vu regarding the hairstyle, yet something within felt comforted at that thought. Her hesitation began to slip away at the simple sight of hair, and she couldn't fathom why. It bothered her to no end, but she could not find an answer.

Altera simply stared until a throat cleared. "You're not thinking of joining us, I hope."

In slight surprise, she looked behind her towards the source of the voice, realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts. It was hard to confuse the large, overweight servant for anyone else at Chaldea. The former emperor also wore a white toga with accompanying sash, and an olive branch wreath sat atop his head as it usually did. His green eyes examined her as he adjusted the wreath on his short, brown hair with one hand. There was a look of dismissal written across his face as he placed a hand on his hip and stared down at her.

"Surely you didn't forget what you've tarnished by invading our soil," the emperor stated low enough that other tables nearby wouldn't hear. She was at least grateful for that, though the tone left much to be desired.

"Master said-"

"Yes, yes, yes… Master said for all servants to treat others equally as we are all mutual allies in the fight for humanity. I, the great Julius Caesar of Rome, acknowledge this fully," He stated before leveling a carefully masked glare at her.

"Then what's the problem with a dinner seat?" She dared to ask, finding newfound courage. She didn't know why, but this was something she wanted to fight for. The male saber only scoffed and increased his glare ever so slightly.

"Neutral and cordial are two very different definitions. I have to be respectable in my actions towards you, and I will gladly do so as an Emperor of Rome and servant of Chaldea, but accepting you among my fellow Romans is a different story."

With that, the large man began his approach to the distant table. As he did so, the large bronze lancer stood up and waved him over as Altera watched from her spot. There was a stinging in her heart once more present, but masked by the fury that someone would dare-

No, she couldn't think like that with allies. That was bad civilization according to Master. Disappointed with the interaction, but stoic faced as usual, she turned around and walked towards the exit of the salon for the night. She suddenly didn't feel as hungry as she did before she entered. She would simply try another time and skip dinner as usual.

As she walked out, she could feel a pair of eyes watch her leave, though she did not see the curiosity and concern.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _This field again…" Altera breathed as she sat up._

_As the wind caressed her face once more, the clouds swam by and the grass flowed in waves. It was as calm and serene as always, but ever lonely to her sadness. Not troubling herself to waste time by walking, she simply hugged her legs to her knees. Why did it always have to be like this? Why couldn't she just be allowed to live a normal life like she wants to try? Is that so hard?_

_The tear fell from her cheek again, and in that instant, her vision crystallized once more. Frosted white shaded the edges of her vision again, and her form shrank to the childlike state of last night. Her panic returned as she stared at her smaller hands, only for her to gasp in surprise as the plains shattered. They melted and reformed into small cubes of various sizes before shooting off into the sky. They flew away faster than she could imagine, leaving her alone until only her spot of grass remained._

_It, too, gave away and shattered._

_Altera screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no one to hear. No one would come to save her from the darkness as the pounding vertigo and sense of falling faded. All that remained was the sense of purpose. To her dismay, the need to destroy and eliminate filled her being once more, but it was conflicted and balanced. Soon it was overtaken, but ever present, as a more distressing emotion grasped her ever fiber._

_The loneliness was back, and coupled with the fear of the endless darkness that surrounded her. Her child like hand reached out but could grasp nothing. She called out, but her voice could not be heard. No one saw her in this endless darkness, and no one would come to save her. The pitch black of her surroundings had an eerie familiarity to it, and that's what scared her the most. She was terrified and alone as she felt tears run down her face._

_The strong and stoic Attila the Hun, reduced to a crying mess… but why?_

_Suddenly, there were footsteps. She looked forward in surprise before she saw a figure emerge. Her frosted vision hazed her sight, but she could still see the silver of the man's shoulder decorations. Though his black and crimson clothes blended with the darkness, the yellow and purple accents of his waist cape and gloves forced further fear and dismay into her heart. Though she did not recognize the fair skinned man with unruly hair, she recognized the sound._

_His laughter felt too familiar, but she couldn't place it. The four silver rings that chimed at his hip were ominous yet recognizable. Still, she couldn't piece his face to her memory, nor a name to the person. What she did understand that for some reason she hated him. She hated this man with all her being and couldn't stand being in his presence. But she was helpless as he laughed._

" _Awaken! Awaken, Sephyr! Fulfill your purpose!"_

_There was a pounding in her heart that tore at every fiber of her being. Anger, hate, despair, and guilt fought for control. Tears rained from her eyes as she screamed to be heard, only to remember no sound would ever emanate from her throat. His laughter continued, tormenting her being as an unearthly howl shrieked from her own vocal chords. Desperately pleading to anyone, she reached her childlike hands out in hopes someone would… stop her? Stop her from what?_

_Altera felt it as everything fell to silence. Racked and tormented by the emotions, she sobbed silently and refused to open her eyes in fear of what may be seen next. But she didn't have to fear, because she didn't see what happened next. With a hitch in her throat, she felt it. Slowly, Altera opened her eyes to see a fair skinned hand holding hers gently._

" _Altera!" The voice was familiar, and so was the silhouette. It brought no fear as the light behind the figure blinded her. Still, she stared forward at her savior as she pulled her closer. Altera did not resist._

_Warmth. She felt the warmth of the individual as her tear stained face was buried into the comforting bosom of her savior. Not caring where she rested, Altera simply cried into the comforting embrace. She clung to the savior with her only remaining fear that she would let go. The negative emotions from before were gone, only to be replaced by the wonderful concept._

_Altera was no longer alone._

_She felt it again. The winds of the plains as she dared to open her eyes. Looking to the side, she was greeted not by the plains… but by the marble columns and paved streets of Rome. At least, that's what she believed she saw as she gazed in surprise at the magnificent structures in her sight. The sky was unusual and digitalized to a degree. It was unnatural, but it also felt comforting. As she held onto her savior, she smiled as a final tear rolled._

" _Isn't it beautiful, Altera? Our home? Just like you, Umu!"_

_With a final burst of confidence, Altera moved her smaller form up to look past her savior's bosom. She looked into the vibrant green eyes of her savior as she smiled warmly at the servant in her arms. Her golden hair framed her like a goddess. With a giggle and a tightened, yet gentle, embrace, the fair skinned savior happily spun Altera around as she noted the key feature that drew her attention._

_It was the long ahoge that felt so very familiar._

" _Miss Empress! How brave of you to leave our husband with me!" a female voice called from the distance. It too, felt warm and familiar._

" _Don't lay a hand on our Praetor!" the woman called with a slightly irritated voice, only to be met by laughter from Altera, the distant female, and third male voice. Her savior's smile soon returned as she gazed back at the giggling servant. She didn't know why, but Altera couldn't help but giggle even if she was only ever stoic and stern in her memories. Perhaps it was because this was how a normal life would feel… Yes. It was a warm and comfortable dream that felt all too real. She wanted it for herself._

_But like all dreams, they eventually come to an end. Her smile faded as the dream slowly faded into a bright light. She shook her head, willing the dream to continue, but it wouldn't. It faded at a consistent rate, and she felt her tears well once more upon losing the comforting scene. She wanted to be here more and enjoy everything… to thank her savior for giving her a pleasant dream. It was not to be, but still, the savior smiled warmly at her._

_All Altera could do, was forcefully burn the face of her savior to memory._

_Unbeknownst to Altera, it would be a long, long time before she had this dream again._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though the dream echoed in her mind relentlessly, and the lost details bothered her to no end, Altera remained focused on the current situation. She sat in Roman's office very early in the morning, when he first arrived to be exact. She had revealed what had happened last night, but kept her dream private. The confrontation had irritated the doctor, but he was glad she had handled it rather well. She didn't need to have a run in with Scathach to further place problems in her way for disturbing the peace.

"To be fair, at least he said it quietly and no one noticed."

Altera only continued to look at a corner of his desk with a detached stare. He sighed and sat back down, looking at the servant in question. She knew he was likely disappointed she skipped dinner again, but if she was going to feel alone, she may as well truly feel alone.

"I'll just be sure to tell Gudao about Caesar's actions. He needs to know of that, at least." She shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt the Romans further and turn their attention against her. After that dream she just had, something was telling her this was important. She couldn't risk losing it, but it was still difficult to join them. There would be no searching for another group when something in her mind and heart was telling her this was the-

Altera abruptly stood up with a glint of determination in her eyes. "I want to try something."

Doctor Roman, shaking himself from his shock, replied quickly, "You got an idea?"

Altera nodded towards him. "I do… But I have some questions."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naomi sifted through more contents of the crate in an attempt to find something she overlooked. Sighing out of slight frustration she placed the lid back on the container then checked to make sure the crocheted rose was still in her hair. She tilted it back to its original position before opening up another container, finding it filled to the brim with spools of different colored thread much like the last one. She looked over the top layer and smiled, reaching out and grabbing the particular spool that caught her attention. It was a silver thread that shined much like its metal counterpart, and a rather large spool of it to her delight.

"Glad to see one still exists. Elizabeth's dress just got a little bit fancier," She beamed as she examined the spool.

The bell at the front desk rang, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. Curious at the identity of the ringer, she walked towards the front of her department without needing to check her watch to know they weren't open yet. It was common knowledge that the Clothing Department only opened at the start of breakfast which was still an hour away. It couldn't have been any of the employees as they only arrived half an hour before opening. She was surprised to see a servant waiting at the desk with an order form in one hand, and their gazes quickly met.

"Miss Altera, it's good to see you up bright and early, but I'm afraid we don't open until 0800," Naomi stated quickly with a small smile.

"I didn't know," Altera replied with a small nod. "Please excuse me, I will return later."

"It's alright. You're new here. I'll take your order now, but please be aware of the times from now on."

With a glint of hope and gratitude in her nearly blank expression, Altera nodded and looked at the order form in her hands. Lifting the paper towards her, Naomi took it and glanced over the writing, her eye brows lifting in the process. She continued to scan the document as the servant stood there silently, her glance only being stolen for a few fleeting seconds when a robot would pass with a bundle of cloth or article of clothing.

"Really? Huh. I can get one made for you by tonight, no problem," Naomi explained as she looked at the order form. "Is this all you need, Miss Altera?"

"Yes," She replied stoically accompanied with a small nod towards the supervisor.

"Ok, I'll have it delivered to room Three-forty-four with the rest of your clothing order this afternoon."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness," the servant said softly before turning around and walking out of the Clothing Department. The automated double doors sliding shut behind her. Naomi stood there and scratched her head with her free hand before beginning her walk back to the office. She adjusted her precious flower before smiling in amusement. At least the newest order would take roughly thirty minutes to complete, thirty-five if she wanted some coffee first.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Breakfast and lunch had passed uneventfully, with Altera still having to sit alone upon noticing all tables with servants at them were once more full. Not as many servants chose to enjoy their lunch at the cafeteria, preferring to go to their own separate places for their meals. The ones that remained already had full tables of cordial employees or other servants, with the remaining groups being composed of the workforce. With most of them wary about her, she was left with little choice but to eat alone once more.

It wasn't as bothersome as the previous days when her thoughts were still constantly invaded by the fragmented pieces of her dream. Large columns of marble stood proud. A female voice in the distance had sounded somehow familiar. But the one thing that didn't fade from memory was the smiling face of her savior as she held the saber in her arms. If she was happy about anything these recent days, it was remembering the feeling of being appreciated by someone.

With renewed vigor, she would gladly pursue this conquest. Like the conquering warrior king she was in her past life, she would dominate this battle and secure the prized treasure of a seat with the Romans. Picking any other table may be interesting, but something in her gut and heart told her this was the proper course. She didn't understand it, just like she couldn't fathom why she only felt the urge to destroy. It was all a mystery to her, but at least it drove her forward.

So much so, that when dinner arrived, she had much more confidence in her step.

The reactions Altera currently received were much different than the ones from the previous nights as she walked through Salon de Marie. The stares and glances aimed at the servant lasted much longer. Some found it hard to move their attention away from the sight. She couldn't blame them in the least, but she kept her stoic expression.

It was a nice contrast to how tables usually ignored her. Their conversations still become secretive and low, but for a different reason. Tables still fell quiet when she approached, with most tables becoming dead silent as she passed. It was almost humorous what a simple change in wardrobe could do. They weren't fearful or cautious so much as in complete surprise or confusion at her attire.

It wasn't every day you saw Attila the Hun wearing a toga and red sash.

She quietly made her approach towards the table in the corner, hopeful that her little wish may still come true. The warlord received her weapon to see what life would be like besides that of a warrior. Downtime in Chaldea proved promising for that potential, even if they were still fighting for humanity's survival. There was envy at seeing everyone getting along so well without her, when all she wanted was a piece of normality to see how it was like. Was it so difficult to make friends and be accepted like in her dream? Unknowingly, she was about to get an answer.

"Hmph. Really, Altera?" The familiar male voice stated from in front of her. She snapped her gaze to find Caesar standing there with the same attire, his arms folded and leveling a glare at the fellow saber. At least he called her by her appreciated name.

"Is this not proper attire for your table?" Altera asked quietly.

Caesar rolled his eyes. "It's proper attire for our table. It is also proper attire for Romans. You are not Roman, Altera. If anything, you are one of the greatest banes of Rome. We will not forget your history with us so easily."

Altera rarely showed emotion, which was why even she was slightly surprised when she returned his glare with one of her own. To his credit, Caesar didn't even budge an inch as the stare-down began. The two kept glaring as surrounding tables grew interested in what occurred. Thankfully, it was still only a few stares, but that number was rising to her concern.

Murmurs erupting with guesses as to the argument. From what she heard with her enhanced hearing, some were near correct while others missed the mark completely. Was Caesar confronting Altera about the casualties she caused during her invasion of Rome? Was Altera trying to mock Roman attire by wearing her own? Did Altera steal Caesar's plate of hamburgers at lunch?

"Unless you want to really make a scene, I suggest you go to your room and change into another set of clothes, then find a seat for yourself," he worded, almost as a command.

She glared back. "Don't order me around, Caesar."

"No, no, no... I never ordered. I merely  _suggested,"_  He fired back without hesitation.

With clenched fists and a partially wounded pride, she decided in the best interests of the salon, master, herself, and Chaldea's peace, to turn around and begin her walk to her room. The surrounding tables returned to normal conversations, with some talking about what has possibly just transpired. Caesar let out a grunt and began walking towards the table with a satisfied smirk. Altera didn't return that night, still refusing to spend another dinner alone at a table staring silently at the wall with no company.

…but she would not surrender so easily.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Clang.

Crumble.

Clang.

The latest impact of metal against metal ended with a stalemate as two blades were locked in contact. Their wielders refusing to back down. With a small roar, the giant, muscular servant threw a kick at the smaller one but missed as she dodged swiftly to the right, gaining distan-

With a roar, the berserker closed in rapidly and swung its weapon downward, forcing Altera to block. She grit her teeth at the sheer force of the attack and poured prana into her arms, overpowering her opponent for a brief second to dodge left and swing. She was met with a counter as the giant swiftly blocked with its blade and attempted to kick her, forcing the warlord to jump back once more.

Sizing her up from a short distance away, the tall servant grit his teeth as he gazed at her. Red eyes flared with its breath.

His skin was dark gray, stretching across bulging muscles with most of his body completely exposed to the elements. He had jet black anklets and wrist bands, both with silver bracings that matched a dark grey, padded kilt with a cloth front. Bare feet cemented themselves into the snow of the training fields as he gripped his weapon, a darkened blade similar to an oversized cleaver. The rough, gray exterior exposed an obsidian edge at its business end, with black cloth covering its handle and pommel. His black hair blew with the currently fierce wind, similar to Altera's veil.

Altera nodded at the behemoth, and he grit his teeth and roared before exploding towards her in a vicious charge. Returning the charge, their blades collided in the center of the training grounds as the shock wave sent snow flying in all directions.

She found sparring to be quite the stress reliever, and was happy to find the legendary hero Heracles was more than willing to do so. The warlord found much in common with the hero as they exchanged blows. Here, they were just warriors training to do what they do best. There was no need to think about their pasts or their troubles.

The only need was to fight each other to their hearts content.

Altera wanted very much to be something else with the chance Chaldea presented, but she knew at her core she was still the feared warrior that was still known throughout the world. There was the need for destruction she couldn't fathom or understand. As she swung her blade down with a satisfying miss that cratered the ground below, she acknowledged she needed this stress reliever. Being a warrior was tough, but trying to become something else was tougher.

It's too bad Heracles never ate and chose to confine himself in his shared quarters with the other large berserkers. Maybe he would have made a nice meal mat-

A swing sliced a few strands of hair as she dodged forward into the behemoth, slashing horizontally at its legs. Heracles jumped swiftly and spun, throwing a full slice at his opponent who dodged underneath the attack once more to close distance. She was met with a fierce kick she blocked with her sword, the sheer force of which shot the female backwards. There was another pause in the fight as the two servants got back into a fighting stance.

Altera could feel someone watching, but she chose to ignore the spectator and continue their conflict. The only thing she couldn't ignore was the raging hero before her. If she couldn't beat up Caesar, at least she could take her blows out on someone more than willing. There was too much for her to lose if she started something with the male saber, and that was something she wasn't willing to compromise. The dream had awoken an idea she couldn't comprehend, but she knew she had to follow it.

Maybe if tonight's attempt went just as badly, she could ask Heracles for a night brawl.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Altera looked herself in the mirror and adjusted her toga.

During her spar with Heracles, she was inspired by their little battle and reaffirmed giving up wasn't something Attila the Hun would do. Tactical withdrawals were necessary at times. Losses and gains had to be weighed properly to calculate when it was alright to do so, but they were acceptable. Too many made a habit, and she would not allow that. Tonight would be the night she was accepted into Rome.

Three is the charm, as some might say.

She had nothing to lose and much to gain if she could just keep trying. It was only one person at that table that was discouraging her from attempting. She was a great warlord, feared throughout history, and she was letting one overweight servant turn her away from politely asking the rest of his table for permission to eat with them. All she had to do was ask everyone else if it was alright, and if that turned out well, they would likely convince the emperor. He would no longer stand in her way.

Then the doubt began to seep into her thoughts. What if Caesar already told them and she wouldn't be accepted? Her chances may have been lost on the first attempt without her realization. If that was the case, all of this was pointless and she simply wasted her time and other- No!

Tonight was the night. She steeled her gaze at herself. "Veni, Vidi, Vici, Caesar…"

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. Her usually stoic look was replaced with one of determination. It was a face she often held in her conquests across Asia that she decided to hide in favor of attempting pleasantries. The warlord walked through her near empty room and opened the door, ready to go to dinner and face Caesa-

Altera froze in complete shock, unable to move or even breathe as she gasped lightly.

Had she not looked forward, she wouldn't have seen the woman dressed in the same outfit as her and barged into the poor girl. But it was because of the recognizable strand of hair that she had paused in complete shock. Coupled with the toga, her mind had instantly connected the dots as she looked down. It was when her red eyes met the vibrant green that spoke loudly to her soul that she was immobilized.

There was no mistaking her savior.

The woman in question had the same blonde hair in an ornate bun, coupled with that unusual strand. Large bangs framed the sides of her face and a slightly surprised look graced those familiar vibrant, green eyes as she stared at Altera. Golden bracelets decorated her wrists, one of which was currently held up, presumably to knock on the now open door. It was her savior in the dream without a doubt, and she was in Chaldea.

Had the dream been prophetic? Was she the one who would somehow bring her what she desired? Altera was no mage, but she doubted someone in Chaldea would actively place an illusionary spell on her. There would be no point except to tease a new arrival, but it had been so descriptively clear that it was her. She could not mistake this Roman's face for anything when compared to the dream. Then did it speak of something else?

It was almost as clear as a memory, but it did not make any sense. She had never been to Chaldea, nor had she recalled any grail wars prior to this one. She was simply Attila the Hun, so why did she know who this person is? The questions began to pile, but she steeled herself for what was to come. There was no telling how she might react to such an absurd statement, so she couldn't be told of what transpired.

Altera had to keep the dream a secret.

Regardless whether this person knew or not, she couldn't reveal the dream. It was her personal drive and part of the reason she pursued the Roman table still, but it may also make them perceive her as crazy. She did not need a misidentified psychological issue from keeping her from this chance. Even so… as she stared at the vibrant green eyes that looked at her patiently, she felt compelled to say the name that, not once, had been voiced to her since arrival.

Yet, it felt so familiar for some reason. "Nero…"

The woman's eyes widened as she gasped. Altera's own remained wide as the Roman leaned in closer to inspect her. Confused and wary, but also curious, as to why she knew that name, she stared back at the woman before her. Eyes had become hopeful for some reason, but she could still feel the warmth. She felt compelled to stay near this servant, even as her eyes narrowed in slight scrutiny.

"Umu? That's it? Aren't you going to say anything else, Altera?"

The scrutiny from her eyes slowly melted into frustration as her return gaze remained puzzled. It became more confused. The servant sighed and shook her head, both with slight anger and a clear look of disappointment. Why though? What was she disappointed in? The woman suddenly crossed her arms and looked at the still surprised and bewildered Altera from head to toe. The small woman huffed.

"I see… a sad song for the muses to sing, but it can't be helped… In that case, the Empress wishes to know why you are wearing that, Altera?" The woman demanded firmly.

A sudden spark of determination and anger made its way to the surface. No, she could not be denied now, even if she did dream of her. The warlord glared at the small woman. "Am I not allowed to wear what I want, fellow Chaldean servant?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the white-haired servant before shaking her head again. Disappointment and confusing sadness remained in her eyes. It confused her further, but she was still frustrated by this boiling confrontation. Dream or not, she would not be denied a third time.

Altera felt the rage rising within as it peaked. Master had strictly ordered no one was to fight within Chaldea, but she was more than willing to break that if a couple of Romans weren't willing to even give her the time of day. All she wanted was to be part of a small group and try her hand at something other than being a warrior. Was that really so hard to as-

"Of course you can! My question is,  _ **why**_  are you wearing that?" She repeated with hands now placed firmly on her hips.

Altera's rising rage subsided as some confusion welled up within. "What do you mean wh-"

"You want to sit with me right?"

Confused as to why she worded it so specifically, she couldn't help but ask. "With… you? I want to sit with the Romans and have company. I want to sit with… Nero?"

The name had felt so familiar, that she couldn't help but utter it again. The woman before her simply sighed in disappointment, but her frustration remained. Why? Why was she getting so disappointed now when she had seemed so hopeful before upon first making eye contact? What had changed that Altera couldn't see for herself!?

"Yes… I am Nero… and you're trying too hard! That looks bad on you!" the woman quickly added, gesturing towards the toga. "I'm flattered you want to look like a Roman citizen, but it just looks wrong on you. You look so much more beautiful in other clothes! Like that dress you wore the other night! Also, if you wanted a seat at our table you should have just asked me first!"

Altera blinked. Had she just heard that right?

Opening her mouth to question the small empress, she was quickly cut off by Nero brushing past her and walking towards the closet. Without hesitation, or asking for that matter, the blonde opened the closet and her eyes widened in amusement and satisfaction. Soon she began humming, and that too felt familiar… though it brought with it an unknown foreboding. What was so menacing yet similar regarding her humming?

Nero quickly browsed through the other dresses that had arrived yesterday as Altera approached from behind. Picking one of the newly delivered maxi dresses, a rainbow one in particular, she smiled and turned around to present it to a startled Altera who took it with both hands. The small blonde turned to the closet once more to fish out a sash of a possible, complimenting color. That would be a tad hard for a rainbow.

"I looked… beautiful?" Altera asked, taken back.

"Umu~! Of course you did! Not as beautiful as me, of course, but you were catching glances that whole day! You never noticed?" Nero asked honestly, tilting her head slightly as she presented the sash to her.

"I… I thought most of them were just intimidated of m-"

Nero laughed. "Most of the employees are always wary of us servants. But there were quite a few admiring looks from behind you didn't catch! Now, dress into this and let's get to dinner so I can introduce you to my fellow emperors properly."

Altera's eyes widened as Nero grabbed her gently by the wrist and proceeded to push her into the private bathroom, clothes in hand.

"I scolded Caesar, so don't worry about him anymore. He listens to me, as I listen to him," Nero explained before Altera could protest. "He loves Rome a lot, and considers anyone who ever said or did anything bad to the empire as a villain. Romulus and my uncle will be interested to meet you, but not as interested as I was!"

"But Nero, we never properly introduced," Altera said quietly, halting Nero in her tracks at the bathroom door. The blonde looked back to the warlord with a dumbfounded, yet sad, expression. Altera felt she never wanted to see her sad appearance ever again. It quickly evaporated as she smiled happily, possibly at a reassuring idea she told herself.

"Umu~! You're right! How rude of an empress!" Nero proclaimed as she faced her companion fully before declaring in a loud voice, "I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, am pleased to make your acquaintance, Altera! May our friendship last a lifetime!"

Altera, still partially stunned, let Nero push her into the bathroom and close the door, a proud grin on her face the entire time. Though the saber did not wish to tell the Roman her dream, she did not realize she was the only one who decided, in that moment, to keep something secret until the arrival of a specific memorial essence.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You have to earn those hamburgers, Caesar," Gudao stated smugly from the sidelines. The wind howled but carried his message clearly, with the clouded skies above lighting the training fields with few snowflakes in the air.

Nero sat beside her master on a small chair she had brought from storage, a look of amused mischief gracing her features. Her red coat, yellow scarf, and red earmuffs kept her warm, with only a slight blush on her cheeks. The two other servants at the Roman dinner table stood behind them, both wearing matching white long coats. The bronze skinned Romulus favored a black beanie for warmth, while his companion Caligula kept a blue one. They stood with their arms crossed, grinning at the scene before them as Caesar barely dodged a vicious chop.

"Make Rome proud, my child! Roma~!" Romulus yelled from the sidelines. Caligula grunted loudly with an amused tone next to him.

A small yelp escaped Caesar's lips as a rainbow sword came down hard next to him, cratering the ground near the overweight saber after he jumped to the side with surprising agility. The blade's owner brought the weapon back into a proper stance. Altera glared at her opponent with no small amount of amusement laced into her eyes. It was clear the saber noticed with extreme discomfort that the glint of amusement had only grown since the start of the sparring session.

"Nero, please stop this!" Caesar yelled in disbelief. "I learned my lesson! I won't do it to any servant in the future! Please stop, Altera!"

To the amusement of those around her, the empress slowly stood up with her trademark smirk and thrust her hand forward in front of her as a fist. Slowly, she stuck her thumb out and twisted her arm until it pointed towards the ground.

"My child, Caesar! The Empress has spoken!" Romulus laughed, with the others joining him as Caesar pale-

His eyes shot wide open as he brought his blade up and stopped Altera's sword inches from his face. He looked into the eyes of the feared warlord as she kept their blades locked. In that moment, Caesar felt shorter than Altera as she stared him down, a small smile growing on her face that scared him more than the glare she threw at him two nights ago ever could.

"Rudeness is bad civilization." She whispered in amusement.

He paled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Thank you for all your help, Doctor Roman," Altera bowed lightly with a small smile.

The doctor scratched his head bashfully near the doors to the Medical Bay. "I'm just glad it all worked out! Nero is quite the friendly servant."

"Umu~! Of course I am! It is only natural for I, the Empress of Roses," Nero proclaimed with a sweep of her hands. The other two chuckled at her antics. "Thank you, Doctor Roman, for helping her until then. I promise I'll do everything in my power to ensure she enjoys the luxury of Rome!"

"I have no doubt about that, Nero," the doctor nodded as he turned to enter the doors. "Take care, you two."

"Bye, Doctor Roman," Altera waved as Nero took her other free hand. She gently began dragging the fellow saber until she was keeping pace with the smaller blonde. Nero began humming happily while Altera walked in step.

She smiled at the proud empress beside her, not because of the small spar she helped set up earlier, but because of how warm and familiar she still felt. It had barely been a day, but she had already discarded the dream as a simple coincidence. Her first encounter with Caesar, coupled with her hopes, likely just made enough of an impression she dreamed of it. There was no need to delve into it further, especially when her dream savior had already opened the door in reality.

Thanks to Nero, Altera could finally explore the regular life she always wanted. The empress smiled at her. "Elizabeth and I are having a sing off today! Would you like to come watch?"

Regardless of the sudden sense of foreboding, Altera nodded happily. "I would be interested."

"Umu~!" Nero flashed one of the brightest, happiest grins she could, and she could feel the warmth radiant through her soul.

Altera smiled the first of countless genuine smiles she would have in Chaldea.


	9. Fragment 8: Insert Chance to Continue

Worn leather scuffed against the weathered stone of the stairs. His metal armor was marred with use, losing much of its original sheen in the overcast light. A worn bandoleer gently clinked against his armored back, matching the well-used brown of his boots and greaves. The metal of his opened knight's helm creaked as he looked up at the battered door before him, which he eyed with sunken, obsolete eyes.

The worn and shriveling face of the man looked before him before carefully placing his hands against the next room's entryway. He paused, listening carefully to the silence of the ruins around him. The feint groans of beings, like him, were feint over the loud, ominous steps from the floors below; He had grown less wary of that striding beast, which paid him no heed. Confident there was nothing waiting to ambush him among the shadowy floor above him, he placed his weight against the door.

Slowly, the wooden constructs gave way. With every step, they creaked open as dust fell around him. After pushing through, he looked around the next room carefully. He eyed ever nook cautiously as he walked through, though he stuttered to a stop when the door behind him closed with a bang. The warrior looked back, noticing there were no handles on this side to pull; The only way left was forward.

Weakened and defenseless, he carefully made his way through the room. Large vases and pots of age-old ceramic filled the sides, leaving a large aisle before him. He walked down it between its massive stone columns that ended in simple arches. Abandoned overhangs and stone-brick walls gave an air of entrapment, but there was a set of double door before him. As the overcast clouds above threatened to open up into a rain, he staggered towards the exit-

The warrior stopped completely with an open mouth, stunned that a vile, putrid beast, nearly five meters tall, had fallen to the floor to cut his escape. Bones protruded from it like alien worms, forming antlers and flanking spikes on its sickly gray skin. Tiny, malformed wings sprouted from its back, barely visible past its red, toothy glare. Though its stomach was massive and supported by short but mighty legs, its arms were deceivingly smaller.

They were at least large enough to wield the unholy, twisted ebony club.

With a roar, it swung it at the warrior who rolled backwards to avoid the strike. His armor scraped against the ground, causing sparks to fly as the demon walked forward. It raised its club backwards, telegraphing its next attack, but the warrior could only dodge back again. He was defenseless against this thing, and it knew it well. It practically grinned as it repeated the process to corner him against the first door.

With no where left to run, he changed tactics. He quickly ran towards one of the case sides, but the demon's sweep was deceptively large. The black club slammed into his leg, knocking it into an unnatural angle and causing the warrior to yell. He smashed to the ruined stone floor as vases burst around him. Quickly, he tried picking himself up, but the demon made for the finishing blow. With a quick raise of its club, it slammed it down on the warrior with a sickening noise.

Lord El-Melloi II cursed and dropped his controller next to him on the couch as a large screen in front of him spelled out,  **"You Died."**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 8: Insert Chance to Continue** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

With the servants requesting a variety of different accommodations and luxuries for Chaldea to provide, it was only fair that employees had their own say in post-Fuyuki improvements. Breaks were still mandatory or the staff would lose efficiency due to fatigue and building stress, and entire days off were not uncommon. Some specialists even had more free time depending on their current purpose in the workforce. There was only so much to do as is in Chaldea, and they needed more outlets to shake potential cabin fever.

Any method to keep spirits high considering their circumstances had essentially become a necessity.

It is with this in mind that the Engineering Division wouldn't argue with the renovation of a new entertainment room so long as the workforce got to enjoy its benefits as well. The conditions were fair. This was the only instance where completion of a room required the staff to donate certain contraband that slipped through initial screening upon their entry. It was this place and the Strategy Center where one could most likely find Lord El-Melloi II.

The Game Room was self-explanatory unless you had the reading comprehension of certain berserkers. It was located on the floor beneath Salon de Marie and was split into two sections. As the larger of the two pieces, the first had the entrance and two custom built billiards tables. There were other round tables placed in the center of the room while still giving enough space for floor activities if necessary. Its walls were covered with newly installed shelves that held a bunch of board and card games of a wide age and variety.

A doorway led to the slightly smaller section that had a few standard couches, large screens that were originally monitors, several chairs, and a few coffee tables. The floor of this spacious alcove was covered with blue carpeting. Plenty of walking space was still available, and it was designed so everyone in the room could view the screens without interference. Though both could house several dozens with each, it was the second room that usually saw the most activity.

This was the section that housed the donated contraband, as the Animusphere family made it very clear that personal entertainment of the electronic variety was banned. Employees graciously donated much of their secret gaming consoles, found mostly among members of the Science and Engineering Divisions, for all to enjoy upon announcement of the room's construction. Thankfully, the donated items were treated with utmost care. Replacements were impossible to encounter unless a singularity happened in the recent past, which was a rare occurrence.

One of those donators of two game consoles sat on the opposite end of the white couch from the frustrated servant. Currently on a personal break day thanks to his specialization, he had his white socks, on one of the wooden coffee tables, and his nose buried in a strategy guide. His Science Division tie was completely loose and the top button of his uniform undone. He ran a charcoal colored hand through his black hair as he lowered the magazine to look at the screen in front of them. His green eyes blinked twice before looking towards the servant.

The employee grinned at his friend.

The servant's choice of casual clothes contrasted heavily with how formally he usually dressed himself. Blue jeans and black socks rested against the soft carpeting. A dark green sweater had its front completely zipped open, its hood replaced with a simple collar. Underneath the sweater was a white shirt with a unique bronze design on the front showcasing the world. Written across it were several Japanese characters, but some English across the center spelled out  _Admirable_. The grumpy caster turned towards the employee with a scowl.

"Don't even say it, Tyler," The servant grumbled, making the employee chuckle.

"I mean, I did say it already, y'know?" He smirked at the servant who rolled his eyes. "Dark Souls is famous as one of the toughest game series for a reason, Waver."

The caster clicked his tongue. "I'd argue this has more frustration than entertainment value."

"Ah, don't be like that! That was only the tutorial! That's the whole draw of it! You don't play it... You survive it and boast of getting good!"

Lord El-Melloi II and Tyler Fields were on very cordial terms, even a friendly rivalry, since they broke ice over a mutual interest in video games. They liked most types in general, though the caster was more specific in his preferences. The future rivals met after the room's creation when they wound up the final competitors in a Japanese fighting game tournament. It was the first contest, and the two had dominated their competitors in a show of supremacy.

Tyler is the only one who could evenly compete with the servant in any video game since his childhood was spent almost solely on said form of entertainment. He gladly spent all his break hours in the Game Room when he wasn't helping to maintain or refabricate parts for some of the units floating around the facility. All that free time spent in the room and interacting with the servant led to an eventual friendship, which was strong enough for the heroic spirit to allow the employee to call him by his real name, Waver Velvet.

The servant let out a sigh as he offered the controller to Tyler, who only shook his head when he held up a New Nintendo 3DS that was currently on but muted.

"I still don't get how you could stand trying to catch all four hundred of those bloody bastards," The caster grunted in amusement, picking up a nearby water bottle.

"Neither can Spartacus. Said something about Pokemon being oppression or something like that," Tyler chuckled as he looked back at the game guide he was holding. "And it's seven hundred now actually."

El-Melloi nearly choked on the water he was drinking, "…and here I am, remembering when there were only a hundred fifty of them."

"Oh don't you get started, Gen Wunner," Tyler said with a mock glare before putting the guide down. "Just found out how to get myself a Porygon Z!"

As he picked up the controller again, El-Melloi simply shook his head with a small scowl. It had been one of his hobbies to play video games and send back detailed reviews to the distributors. Some series he had continued to play and fill out their survey cards, but Pokemon had lost his interest after the third generation. They had simply rehashed the same design repeatedly, so if all that changed were the characters and variety, he had not further interest. Dare he say, it was akin to replaying a damn Grail War in different colors, but with more diversity and an unholy amount of repetitive grinding.

The underlying strategy was nice though.

Still, he had to give respect where it was due for the employee. He voiced it a few times, but the caster figured Tyler never paid much attention to it. Determination and drive to complete what he set out to do was a respectable quality, and the employee had that in spades. It was simply exasperating that ambition was directed solely at video games. El-Melloi figured the employee in his mid-twenties would have been as much of a genius as his coworker Anton if he put more effort into work.

Perhaps the casually friendly employee just needed a mentor to point him in the right direction… not that he'd be the one to do it. He could mentor someone like Paracelsus or Scathach did, but his gaming rival was out of the question. He's a mage, and he was an engineer. Though he didn't have as much distaste for technology as the rest of his affiliation, that stuff was simply out of his league.

His scowl increased. Action games were out of his league too, especially when compared to the types he favored. Regardless, he hit the continue button, making Tyler look up and laugh. "Alright! You're slowly turning into one of us masochists! Praise the sun!"

"I am not. I'm simply not going to let a  _tutorial_  get the better of me."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Showing up for strategy night, Cu Bro?"

"Nah. That stuff doesn't interest me and Scathach wants to spar. I might watch the beginning while waiting for her."

"Just though I'd ask since you're here," Tyler shrugged as the male servant sat on the couch between them. "Which fighter?"

He scratched his chin in slight thought. "I'm feeling Soul Caliber this time."

While the blue hair on top was cut shorter, the back was long and neatly made into a ponytail. His red eyes observed Tyler as he saved his game and placed his personal handheld away. Slowly slouching into the couch, but letting his white socks stop at the coffee table, the man exhaled slowly. He scratched his chest, slightly wrinkling the once neatly pressed green Hawaiian shirt plastered with yellow hibiscus. Quickly, he raised his arm and casually caught a game controller without looking.

Cu was technically another member of a core gaming group that consisted of Tyler, two of his friends, and a few servants. It was unusual to think the great Hound of Ulster would be even remotely interested in these things, but it made sense considering his favorite genre. When no one was around to spar, fighting and party games provided a great way for him to burn time. Thankfully, his competitive drive didn't go too overboard during the events.

That over-competitiveness was almost strictly between the caster and the employee. El-Melloi smirked at the thought. Though he could call him a friend, their rivalry would often heat up very rapidly once they were against each other. Names, taunts, and choice comments would fly faster than their fingers across the controllers. Bragging rights were king between the top two gamers. The caster wasn't much for reputation, but that changed when the occasional nicknames became a thing. Thankfully, none of his fellow servants used them.

"You want in next round, Scowly?" Tyler asked with a small smirk, making Cu chuckle.

"I'll pass."

"Don't worry, El-Melloi II. I'll soften him up so he's a pancake at the tournament later."

"Yea okay, it's on now, Cu," Tyler chuckled as the game started up on the screen.

El-Melloi rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. "You two have fun with that. I need a smoke before the strategy meeting."

"Aight, have a good one, bro. And don't be late to the RTS tournament at five!" Tyler yelled out without looking away from the selection screen. "I'm taking your champion title for the next week."

"What bravado. I patiently await to see your face after I wipe the floor with it," the servant shot back with a smirk as he exited the room. It was definitely one of the few times his competitive spirit ignited into partial arrogance, but he enjoyed it. It brought back fond memories of a certain loud servant.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Calm day… strange," Lord El-Melloi II murmured as he walked up the catwalks to the nearby ridge.

He glanced back at Chaldea with his hands in his pockets before turning back to his climb. The sweater remained unzipped since it wouldn't be billowing out of control, like his exhaled smoke, in the usual gusts. Still, the snow fell lightly around him as he took a cigar container out of his pocket. He smoked them less often than cigarettes since they were more expensive to acquire.

Truthfully, he didn't have to go this far for a smoke. It wasn't uncommon for him to take his break near the Shooting Range or the catwalks towards the Training Grounds. The caster was simply being considerate for those around them, especially if any of Chaldea's child servants were nearby. He didn't want the girls to get any ideas, or else he might receive some reprimanding from their loving mother. The idea of not accidentally teaching the violent, dismembering assassin new bad habits was a funny thought.

Atalanta had taken an entire month to shake Jack's habit with plurals.

The caster finally crested the ridge as he lit the cigar. It only took him one time with the lighter thanks to the conditions. Usually the wind would force him to use a fire spell thanks to the increased repertoire he gained from Zhuge Liang. Whether or not the real heroic spirit approved of the smoking or not, he didn't know. Since they had combined body and mind, he had not heard from him again. He didn't even feel any change in his personality, only a large increase in strategic and combat prowess.

Luck was on his side. It had always been on his side, it seems. He had made it through a past war rather unscathed compared to most. Allowed to live on, he had even become a respected member of the Mages Association. Though there were still many obstacles and difficulties, luck had shined on him since his pride and arrogance got the better of him during Kayneth's lecture. However, there was no greater luck than who the catalyst summoned for him during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

El-Melloi looked up as he filled his mouth with the vivid taste of the cigar. It was almost as clear as the flavor, but his mind etched out that muscular form. The light had been similar to the diffused glow from the snow as he first laid eyes on the rider. He could still remember that flowing red cape whenever he stood before him, ready to challenge everything and everyone for his simply dream. Yes, El-Melloi had been lucky to find his inspiration back then.

The same could not be said for the fallen before him. He exhaled calmly. "I hope you're all resting easy."

His eyes gazed across the rows of graves that overlooked Chaldea. Not many employees still made the climb, but some still did. It was harder for them, especially with the altitude, but he would make the trip along with other servants. Many had perished during Fuyuki, including the cryo-frozen masters, and he would make sure these victims won't be forgotten. Hundreds had died, but some still lived to continue their task.

It was an inspiring thought. Though many could still smile and laugh, he could tell the other emotions still lingered. They had been months without family and friends, even without counting it was a secret organization. Many had lost an acquaintance. Still, they persevere for humanity and the fallen with ambition, purpose, and determination. It was admirable and inspiring by definition, both them and the techmaturgic facility they operated.

"I wonder what you'd think of this place, Rider," he murmured into the falling snow as he exhaled the smoke.

The silent air answered him, and he simply chuckled. "Would you ask Gilgamesh for a rematch? Would your opinion of Arturia change if you saw her now?"

With a chuckle, he asked the rhetorical question in his head. He liked to believe he knew the answer, and it was even spoken to him directly. To even question it was stupid, but he had followed in those footsteps and stared at that visualized back more times than he could count. It was what drove him after all.

' _Have I proven loyal and worthy, my King?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Strategy Center, sometimes called the Intel Hub, was located near the Summoning Chamber. Its sole purpose was to hold the archives of all past singularities and house a collection of data regarding all known forms of combat, strategies, and tactics. It was a meeting place before deployments as well, especially if a pre-leyshift scan provided vital intel of the area. Besides that, the Intel Hub was only ever occupied by a few people at a time.

The room was very spacious as it was designed to house several dozen magi, but now remains nearly empty due to the Fuyuki incident which took many of the tactical staff. A central table was covered with various open books and documents taken from the surrounding cabinets and bookshelves. There were several computers as a new addition since the fallen mages could no longer complain about directly using technology. One large monitor on one wall displayed an overhead map of the lastest minor singularity visited during the Japanese Edo Period.

Slouching in one of the chairs around the central table, Gudao stared at the report in his hands with tired eyes. Across from him, Lord El-Melloi II scanned through other documents regarding Solomon and his London notes. It was a rare time the pair were able to find some stable time to look through the notes regarding the Grand Caster, with constant supply sorties, emergency singularities, paperwork, and report logs taking up most of Gudao's time. As he let the document slip to the ground, the master rubbed his eyes and groaned, earning a small glance from the servant.

"You should probably take a nap," the man spoke, flipping a page in a log book. "Can't have you passing out and possibly drooling on some documents."

"Harr harr, Adviser, harr harr. Taking quip notes from Gabby, now?" Gudao responded blandly before picking up the document he carelessly dropped, trying to fix the edge of the paper that bent on impact.

"We have been at this for three hours," the caster stated. "While I'm more surprised there hasn't been an interruption from a random servant-related incident, I'm equally disturbed that there's still much about Solomon that we don't know with our notes. It only seems to get worse the more we research what he may be capable of."

"While I'd rather we not encounter him again soon, we may need to in order to figure out his motives and why he's holding back so much. Perhaps a limit?"

"At very worst he's just toying with us."

That's what bothered the caster the most. Solomon had given quite a show of power during the singularity's final stages, yet that was only a fraction of what he was capable of using. As a demoralization tactic, it should have worked rather well, and it did shake Gudao's confidence momentarily. Thankfully, he and Mashu had managed to shake him out of his fall. If that was him playing with the Chaldean force, then what was his full capabilities?

"I wish there was someone here who knew what he was truly capable of."

"We haven't had any luck on summoning David. If anyone would know, it would be the legendary father who fell the giant. I can't imagine many of the others related to his legend would have as much of a chance to become a heroic spirit."

Gudao sighed in disappointment and discontent. "Then all we can do is bolster the servant force and hope."

El-Melloi looked at the master in concern. The man had gone through much since his arrival in Chaldea, and he was impressed he was still confident and holding together. His resolve had been faltering as of late, but that was mainly due to his overworked condition and piling worries. For the entire world to be shouldered essentially on one master was a weight he would wish on no one. Perhaps, for everyone's sake, he should bring up the idea of searching the staff for a second possible candidate.

The double doors of the room opened and tore their attention away. They stared at the interruption, who looked at the pair with lovely rose red eyes. Long white hair flowed down her back which matched the color of her skirt. Her burgundy blouse matched her eyes in vibrancy and was paired with a small, black neck piece pinned by a crystal brooch. Black tights were tucked into thigh high, white boots that zipped closed from the front. A pale skinned hand held back one of the bangs that framed her gorgeous facial features as she stared inquisitively at the two men.

"Need something, Irisveil?" The lord asked, his eyes returning to the document in front of him.

"Sorry for bothering you two, but Gudao, it's about time for the summoning," the woman stated softly.

Gudao checked his watch and smacked his forehead. "Right, time flies. We're just using the surplus generated from today, right?"

Irisveil nodded. "I believe so. Roman didn't say anything changed, at least."

"Are we going to use the shard of the round table we recovered as a catalyst?" the male servant asked, curiosity rising.

"The Research Lab is still determining its estimated age to make sure it's part of the round table. I just don't want a surprise in case something more chaotic and violent gets summoned in its place."

El-Melloi cringed at that thought. Arriving after the French Singularity, he had been surprised to find the maddened Lancelot once more. Though relatively under control by the master, the idea of a rampaging berserker manifested upon Spartacus' arrival. That servant was beyond a headache, especially if any Romans were in the vicinity. Thankfully any damage he caused was limited to cut walls and broken lights thanks to sparring sessions, but it was still something unwanted.

Grail forbid if a much more chaotic berserker wound up within the walls.

"It has yet to happen, but I understand the caution," the former professor stated. The last thing Chaldea needed was to have its sole source of spiritual reinforcements destroyed.

"Almost did when Heracles arrived. Thankfully he listened to me before he attacked Tesla and Scathach. I can't imagine if we summoned Darius or Lu Bu," Gudao replied as he got up and walked towards the exit where Irisveil patiently waited.

"Don't curse it, you might just accidentally summon them now," Grunted the servant, making the master chuckle nervously.

"I'll be back within the hour."

The door closed, leaving the caster alone in the Command Center.

' _Guess I'll see if I can come up with anything else until he gets back. Maybe change subjects for a bit,'_ Waver thought to himself as he moved a stack of books from Gudao's former side of the table to his own.

He checked the clock on the monitor and turned back to the document in his hand. It was a small collection of manuscripts from Jerusalem. He still had a few hours before the tournament began, and he could always use the virtual beat down as a stress reliever anyway. It always made the dinner afterwards taste much better. The servant smirked as he pictured Tyler's glare when he defeated him in the racing tournament the past week.

There was a rustling sound, followed by the caster's groan. "Another paper avalanche. Spectacular."

A loose stack of papers fell off a nearby cabinet, causing the servant to look at the small avalanche and groan. He got up and walked over to the scattered documents. He began slipping papers back into their folders neatly and rolling his eyes at the lack of proper organization. There were folders from very different singularities stacked together with no real relevance from a passing glance. He'd have to chastise Gudao about proper organization, or perhaps see if Tyler could reprogram one of the robots to sort this disaster of a room.

Waver stopped stacking folders and felt a mirthful smile grace his features. Had anyone been around he would have done a better job keeping a scowl on his face, but the name of the folder he picked up brought some fond memories to the servant. How could it not? It was a singularity of those interesting days.

He opened the folder and glanced at some of the images taken by Gudao during that singularity nearly seven weeks ago. His handwriting was present on countless loose log pages. Not caring about his master's occasional lack of proper detail in the report, he simply read through the descriptions of certain sections of the conflict in Fuyuki, specifically the ones involving a boisterous rider and his naïve master.

The servant sat down as he let nostalgia take the reins of his attention. This had been the singularity when Irisveil joined the organization and became a capable caster class. It was also the event he had remembered his frustration regarding a certain servant and his infrequent knack for trying to derail their objective throughout the entire campaign. He could have done without the small reminders of how much of a novice he was when he was younger, but the final conflict between him and his former servant more than made up for it.

To fight against Iskandar as an equal was beyond his imagination, and he was glad it happened.

Closing the folder, he sat there quietly. After a moment, he stood up and returned it to the disorganized stack. Upon sight of the various documents thrown carelessly about the room the servant groaned, and his trademark scowl returned to his face. Maybe he could do a little cleaning just so he wouldn't have to look at this mess longer than he needed. He had taught the master much about strategy and tactics, but maybe organization should be next.

To be fair, Gudao was a neat freak, and this mess was mostly Da Vinci and Roman's fault.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_Armor clanked as Roman legionnaires recollected themselves after the recent fight. A few servants dashed through the surrounding woods with lighter armed scouts, assuring the area really was clear. Atalanta's silhouette dashed to a taller tree to provide a longer sight picture. Well below her, the master was flanked by his closest servant and the male advisor._

_"Dammit. That was sloppy and reckless. I lead us right into that ambush."_

_"Bless your luck, then. We made it through just fine."_

_El-Melloi studied the heavily breathing Gudao. Mashu remained at his side as he sat on the ground against the trunk of the large tree. The other servants were scattered about, ensuring the offensive from the attacking army had been halted. By the reports from Empress Nero's troops, there shouldn't have been any troops on route to Massilia. It was clear there had to be some investigation into report quality._

_The ambush by the road had not caused any casualties in the servants, but a few troops from Nero's legions had been killed. She didn't blame him, and took the responsibility herself. It was clear to El-Melloi Gudao still blamed his own inexperience and poor insight. There was no sign Gudao wanted to talk about it though._

_"How much longer until we meet these allies Nero talks about?" Gudao asked as Mashu handed him a bottle of water. He finished the drink and handed it back, making the demi-servant more concerned for him. Fou's ears twitched on her shoulder in worry._

_"Senpai… I'll go refill the bottle at the river. I'll see if Marie and Emiya have found anything to make you a snack when I get there," She nodded firmly before quickly walking off._

_Gudao watched her disappear into the brush, before quickly turning to the caster. "Tell me truthfully, Lord El-Melloi II. How bad did I screw up?"_

_The caster fished a cigar out of the pocket of his coat. "We shouldn't have walked on top of the ridge, but mistakes happen. Learn the lesson."_

_Gudao looked down at his feet and sighed. "Nero was adamant on getting to the destination on time."_

_"She may be the empress here, but we are a separate force. I know you prefer to be a diplomat and play nice, but there comes a point you have to make strategic decisions and suggest alternate means for your allies. You have an issue with being assertive, Gudao."_

_To his surprise, and respect, Gudao nodded in agreement. "Gabby complained about that more than I could count."_

_"No one's perfect," El-Melloi stated as he took a small puff of the cigar. "Do not chastise yourself so hard for this failure. It's clear Emiya did a fine job when you're giving commands with confidence in a fight, but you still have quite a bit to go."_

_Gudao met his eyes and nodded. For a few moments, he looked unsure, before the resolve returned. He stared firmly at the caster. "Can you give me any lessons on strategy and tactics? I want to become a better master for Chaldea."_

_With an exhale of smoke, he nodded. "Perhaps I should have offered upon my arrival over a week ago. It is good to see you acknowledge your shortcomings though. If it's strategy and tactics, I can help with that thanks to my newfound knowledge."_

_With a sigh of relief, the master quickly smiled and nodded. Truthfully, the caster was relieved. Though clearly inexperienced, the master had an almost borderline fearlessness when directing the servants in combat. He had been worried this would translate to arrogant bravado, but it was clear the master knew his limitations. It wasn't that his strategies were particularly bad in combat, but there were still some holes that needed to be filled. There were even marks of brilliance in his ingenuity._

_That order for Medusa to let Atalanta provide aerial fire support from the Pegasus had been a decisive play earlier in the campaign. Honestly, it made him curious. "I simply need to know what you understand so far, so I know where to begin."_

_Gudao nodded and shrugged. "I know some basic strategy like numerical superiority, clear sight lines, and using the high ground."_

_'That's why we walked the ridge,' El-Melloi thought with a nod. Still, basic strategy didn't involve that ingenuity with airborne attacks. That was much further down advanced and expert coordination. "And air superiority?"_

_"I learned most of that from my dad. He was really big on that sort of thing, and I am too. I think air superiority is key."_

_The caster's interest suddenly grew. At least now he knew which way to properly guide the master, just like Iskandar had for him. Though he didn't know it, the rider had subtly picked up what the young, naïve master had truly needed. With words of encouragement and leading by example, he truly did give Waver the means to improve. He wasn't expecting to become some sort of idol for Gudao, but at the very least, he now knew more than enough to fix his problems while encouraging his personal interests._

_"Alright. We'll see if we can't remove those second-guessing and brooding issues while teaching you proper strategy and tactics. Just be warned… I'm a stern professor."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"H'oh yea! Wooooooo and that's good game, gentlemen!" Tyler grinned as he set his controller down, some grunts and sighs coming from his fellow players on the couch.

"Geez, trying to wear yourself out for the tournament later?" El-Melloi asked from the doorway as he shook his head.

"The strategy is working! You'll owe me for it later," Cu joked with an exasperated expression. He had just clearly been defeated.

"I wish my skills in these were even half as golden as his," chuckled the muscular man on the far end of the couch.

His fully exposed chest revealed a golden necklace that matched a shining belt with 'Gold' written on a giant buckle. White formal pants lead to equally dark socks that rested on the edge of the coffee table near a crumpled blue dress shirt that presumably belonged to the servant. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, which was peculiar indoors but anyone who knew this enthusiastic servant acknowledged it was his thing. The sharp features of his face were framed by cropped, bright blonde hair. Unlike the Irish lancer next to him, the Japanese berserker was grinning.

"Just keep playing, Brotoki. You'll be able to smash Waver or myself someday," Tyler encouraged, making the blonde-haired servant laugh. The caster rolled his eyes from the doorway. "And you know that grumpy caster won't stand a chance against me tonight, Cu Bro."

"Quit talking like I'm not here, Tyler."

"Oh hey, Grumpy McGrumps-a-lot! When'd you get here?" The employee quickly dodged a thrown pillow from another couch as the other two servants laughed. "Ayyy, but seriously... Aren't you supposed to be in a strategy meeting with Gudao right now?"

"He's a bit late, so I presume there's a new arrival," the caster noted with a sigh. "I'm just here to request my bracket be moved later in case I run late."

"Yea sure, we'll just switch you to the last one. No big deal," Tyler waved off. The tournaments were rather lax save for their rivalry.

"Thanks," he nodded. "I'll see you three later then. I'll head back to the Command Center."

"Cool stuff, see you in a bit, Wabro." Cu chuckled at Waver's forced nickname as the caster walked out of sight. His presence quickly faded.

The lancer picked up the controller again as Tyler set up the next round on the screen. A few beeps and menu swaps later and the screen returned to a roster selection consisting of several different characters. The selection range was wide, running a gauntlet between an elf bearing a sword and shield to a mummified individual with dual katars. The trio began moving their cursors to select their chosen champions as a timer ticked down from the corner of the screen.

"Ora-Ora," Kintoki grinned as he selected a yellow electric rodent as his champion. "I'm getting you to one life this time."

"Tch, Not before I get you both," Cu stated as he chose a burly figure in a metal diving outfit, complete with a large drill for one hand.

"Here, I'll pick a character that sucks," Tyler smirked as he selected a small, pink ball with red shoes. The other two laughed.

The employee's friendship with the legendary Cu Chulainn and Sakata Kintoki had been easily founded with El-Melloi's help. It was also thanks to the robotic expert's very outgoing attitude and friendly disposition. The man never felt intimidated by servants like the magi were, but rather saw them as celebrities. It was  _totally rad_  that he could hang out with important historical figures.

Tyler's friendship with the two solidified completely on their initial interest in video games when the room was finally constructed. He was more than happy to show them the ropes, though it did start with fighting games since that was Cu's real interest. Since then they've been a close-knit group when around, with Lord El-Melloi II making it a quadra. Cu was usually hanging with his fellow Irishmen, but they still counted him since he fit rather well.

The lancer and berserker couldn't peg the strategist as a game fanatic, and were even more surprised he was so good at them, specifically the Japanese or strategy variety. While there was always curiosity about why, the only answer they received was that it brought back fond memories; The small glint of nostalgia in his eyes proved it. Deciding to leave it as a mystery, and since Tyler never really questioned it, the duo's attention switched to attempting to dethrone the dynamic gaming rivals.

As the stage loaded up on the large monitor, the chosen champions were dropped onto the floating castle stage and the game began. The sounds of mashing button filled the room, along with small grunts, chuckles, and random commentary as the trio smacked each other virtually for dominance. Occasionally items spawned onto the field, leading to much mischief and shenanigans as the two servants used them to try and level the field against the skilled gamer.

As they were playing, they heard the door to the main room slide open again. Tyler glanced the clock and saw there was still an hour until the tournament gathering and shrugged.

"Huh, crazy. Fernando or Lisa got here early," he shrugged as his champion knocked the electric rodent off the map, eliciting a complaint from Kintoki.

"It's a servant. Definitely has the presence, but a rather strong one," Cu noted curiously.

The sounds of heavy footfalls made the employee raise an eyebrow, his friends following soon after. Their champions stopped moving on screen as they simultaneously turned towards the entryway to the virtual section in time to meet the figure that had just walked through. The employee's curiosity peaked as he eyed the large man and guessed he was a new serv-

The sound of a high-pitched yelp from the screen brought Tyler's attention back to the monitor where he noted his champion's lives had dropped by one and Cu was laughing. Kintoki soon snickered alongside the blue haired servant as Tyler's eyes switched between the lancer and the screen rapidly.

" **Dude!**  Cheap!" He scolded, even if there was a grin on his face. "Oh it's on now! It's ON!"

"You should've paused the game, champ!" Cu yelled as he brought his laughter under control, moving his character to run away as Tyler's pursued its new priority target.

Tyler brought his own chuckling under control and passed glances towards the individual who just entered, "Never seen you before. You new here big guy? And more importantly… you want in on the next round? We got space for one!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lord El-Melloi II checked his watch and sighed, shaking his head before nodding and waving as Arturia and Jeanne passed in the hallway. As they turned down a corridor, he heard the familiar chuckling of Astolfo as well. He picked up his pace a little and let out a sigh, wishing he could take another smoke break outside if he wasn't a tad pressed for time. The servant turned away from the corridor that led to a small observation deck near the firing range and into an open, empty elevator.

The tournament started five minutes ago. Thankfully he asked for the bracket shift.

The caster and master had been going over new formations in the Command Center after Gudao returned much later than expected. The caster's most recent creation was to utilize a new spearhead tactic that paired mounted riders with archers to create a new breaching technique against defensive positions on open ground. It was just one of many new strategies and tactics in the playbook that he had helped Gudao create, along with the input of several other servants. It could have been rather handy in America.

The servants could usually handle anything that presented itself, but the prana efficiency and building fatigue left a lot to be desired before dedicated formations and techniques came into play. No one had argued how much easier the singularities had become after actual combined arms coordination was introduced. As opposed to winging it and relying on sheer weight of individual skill and instincts, it gave a solid base of reliability. Those lessons for Gudao, and his continued advising, had truly paid off.

The servant had inquired, while taking a small break from the formation brainstorming, about Gudao's tardiness. The man had intended to scold his master on keeping his word when he returned nearly an hour later, but decided against it upon learning he was giving a new servant a tour of the facility. Normally Gudao would be excited about a new servant and talking up a storm, but at the moment he was practically a walking zombie. El-Melloi had done most of the talking since he returned, noticing the master's drowsy state.

It was actually the servant who called the end of the small meeting upon noticing the time, and realizing he probably would only get snores out of a practically sleeping master.

The ring of the elevator door opening brought him out of his thoughts as he walked down the hallway towards the Game Room. He could already see the increased traffic and bustle of the place. Some younger employees and servants chatted in the vicinity of the open doors, while more were inside. Sighing to himself, he buried his hands in his pockets and walked forward.

There was no real need to mentally prepare as Tyler was his only real competition. The rest of the tournament considered third place the start of the real winning placements since the employee and servant were practically gods. He jokingly speculated if being a video game god could grant divinity. As he neared, a woman and a certain demi-servant turned their attention to him as they likely waited for someone.

"Good evening, Gabrielle."

"Hey! Strategy meeting went long?" The female employee with golden eyes asked as he neared the door. She wore the standard uniform for the Chaldea Magecraft Division and had shoulder length orange hair, part of it tied into a small ponytail on one side. The servant mused her uniform was tighter than it should be for her top, which was typical for her. It still remained a partial curiosity if it was the reason she was a little more popular than most employees around Chaldea, though her sunny personality was likely the real reason.

"Gudao wasn't keeping track of time, but it's alright. I sent him to take a nap before dinner," the servant stated as he glanced into the room. There were roughly two dozen presences total, which was the norm. While it would be hard to find a place to sit, there was still plenty of room to walk around. The young woman sighed and shook her head.

"He's so overworked. It's ridiculous! He needs better sleep!" She grumbled, and he smirked. It was reassuring how much she cared.

The woman's mood quickly flipped, and she winked and nudged the quiet demi-servant next to her. "And he also needs to let loose sometime and enjoy himself. You can help him with that  _again_ , right,  _Mashu_?"

"P-Please Gabby, I told you I was drunk and…" She trailed off, her shade of red turning brighter by the second.

The employee laughed and patted her on the back as the servant gave the pink haired girl a sympathetic nod and small smile. It didn't help her flush in the least. That incident had gotten around the facility, though at least Scathach and Cu managed to stop Kiyohime. Mashu turned away and looked down as the caster walked into the room.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After getting several cheers and comments in the other section, El-Melloi made his way towards the back. Tyler, who was leaning in the entryway, spotted him and waved the man over before turning his attention back to the interior of the virtual section. Another simultaneous cheer rose through its inhabitants as war sounds echoed from the game.

"And here I thought I was going to get the title easily," Tyler joked as Waver smacked him on the arm, causing the shorter man to laugh.

"As if," The caster rolled his eyes and stared into the room. "So who's fighting in this bracke-"

His voice caught in his throat as his eyes widened upon recognition of the muscular man on the couch. There was no way he could mistake that leather chest piece and accompanying battle dress. His sandal clad feet fidgeted and rocked endlessly with excitement. The caster eyed the fiery red hair and beard, heard the booming laughter, and noted black eyes full of enjoyment. It was humorous to view such a large, muscular figure sitting on a couch and manipulating a game controller that looked tiny in his grip, but to Waver it was the first moment he saw his king once more.

"You should see this guy play! Man, he's a natural! Might actually give Tatiana and Jared some competition!" Tyler stated in amazement before noticing his friend's stare.

The crowd within the room cheered as the muscular man stood up and thrust both arms into the air, one hand still firmly gripped to the thankfully wireless controller as he yelled in victory. He quickly shook hands with the blue haired employee he battled with before giving him a rough pat on the back, sending him to the floor with much laughter. Handing the controller to the next contestant, he stepped away from the couch and met the eyes of the caster.

"Yo, you alive, dude?"

Tyler looked curiously at the stunned servant next to him before looking at the new servant. The room had grown progressively quieter upon noticing the silent exchange, interest leaving the tournament momentarily as the two servants stared each other down. Kintoki looked between the two servants from his spot where he leaned on the wall, confused at the look of nostalgia and relief in the caster's eyes and the recognition in the rider's own. The blue haired lancer next to him, who had been present in the singularity, simply grinned and watched in understanding.

"Hey! Earth to Waver, you're making a scene with your goo-goo fuck eyes, bro," Tyler stated which instantly snapped the attention of the caster to him, returned the man's trademark scowl, and earned the smirking employee a smack behind the head to much laughter. "I was just kidding!"

"I had my suspicion… So it really was you, boy," The muscular rider stated as he stepped towards the caster, his attention centered once more on the man. The next bracket began selecting their factions for their round in the background.

"It's good to see you again, Iskandar, my king," Waver stated as he kneeled on the ground and bowed his head towards the servant. Tyler, who noticed he was too close to the reunion, snuck into the room past the two to join Cu and Kintoki on the back wall.

"Stand up, Waver. You may still be my retainer, but here we are equals and allies, no longer adversaries or master and servant," he said with a laugh as the caster stood and nodded, giving the rider a smile. "And judging by that familiar shirt you're wearing, I expect you will finally play some games with me this time."

"Of course, idiot," Waver stated jokingly, with a small, mischievous glint in his eye which Iskandar caught, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"But in this room, you've got a long way to go if you want to  _equal_  me."

"Not for me, Scowly Scrub! I'll taste your tears of defeat tonight!"

El-Melloi fumed. "Tyler, you bloody son of a-"

Rider's laughter boomed though the room.


	10. Fragment 9: The Heroine Chaldea Deserves

A tiny strand of blonde haired shook occasionally with its owner's movement, visible over a booth's divider in Salon de Marie.

Arturia sipped from her tall glass filled with a blueberry milkshake, complete with whipped cream and cherry. Her green eyes seemed distant as she gazed forward. While maintaining her regal posture she smoothed out her ocean blue, sleeveless halter dress. A golden necklace adorned her otherwise bare neck since her hair was tied up with blue ribbon in the servant's usual crowned bun. Resting both hands on her lap, the young woman listened to the light piano music, enjoying Mozart's elegant pla-

"Hi Arty!" came a cheerful voice to her side.

She smiled back and replied, "Hi, Jeanne!"

The Saint waved to her before the amethyst dress disappeared in the direction of Mozart, leaving the King of Knights once more to her thoughts. She was close friends with Jeanne, and with her and Mashu they made quite the trio on the fields. The only qualm she had regarding the beautiful girl was that sometimes others would joke they were sisters since they had identical faces. While she could see that, their eyes and hairstyles definitely separated them as individuals much to her relief. It was just a nitpick though. It wasn't as bad as-

"Good evening, Arturia!" came a female voice just as she turned to look for her dinner companion.

A figure with short cut, platinum blonde hair bowed towards her. She returned upright and smiled as silver eyes met green. The woman before her wore a white kimono covered with a sakura petal design. A red obi-age wrapped around her waist with a white obi-jime cord. A pale skinned hand went up to her mouth to cover her cough, before returning to her side as she smiled once more.

"Hello, Okita," Arturia responded pleasantly with a slight bow of her head.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner!" The servant called before disappearing towards the bar, likely where Nobunaga currently was.

Arturia sighed and looked to where Okita had disappeared. If people joked that she and Jeanne were sisters, it was only worse with Okita who people claimed was her fraternal twin. She got along well with the top notch saber, and like many, was concerned for her health. Between her and Jeanne, it was just annoying to deal with all of the teasing thrown at her and wondered how the two dealt with it. Maybe she was just nitpicking before her birthday, but at least it wasn't as bad as-

"Good evening, stalwart King of Camelot!" the proud voice of the Empress of Rome boomed from the side as she strutted by in her red dress, swiftly disappearing before receiving an answer.

Nero. Their physical appearances were nearly identical. Their battle regalia almost matched completely should she take her armor off. She huffed in frustration at the amount of twin and clone jokes thrown at her just for the sheer coincidence she and Nero looked nearly interchangeable.

Thankfully her friend's haughty attitude, more revealing dress styles, and battle stances weren't identical or she knew the jokes would have multiplied tenfold. Even master was initially shocked at how similar they looked after Nero stopped crying and pushed through the crowd to meet the newest servant. She even had the guts to state her Roman figure was still more beautiful, especially her chest. As much of friends as they were now, Arturia still couldn't shake how much the red saber reminded her of Gilgamesh.

Her mental train now dipping negative, the King of Knights sipped on her milkshake with irritated eyes and a partially broken posture.

She groaned quietly as her mind snowballed to topics that annoyed her about Chaldea. So many servants looked like her. There were just so many servants in general. Emiya wasn't cooking for all three meals. She even began thinking about so many other sabers, and while not one was bad, it diluted the class so she shined less, but she was still controversially called the best saber. Maybe she let past grail wars coax her into believing she was the best, but many considered her the most pow-

"Brooding will never suit you,  _Miss Pendragon_."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 9: The Heroine Chaldea Deserves** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The male voice of her dinner mate came from her side as he walked to his seat, snapping her out of her thoughts and instantly straightening her posture.

The male servant sat down, wearing a dark green dress shirt with a black tie that matched equally dark formal pants. His black hair was slicked back at the top, with only a single, wavy strand falling in front of his face between his golden brown eyes. A single, small mole rested just beneath his right eye, a mark giving to him as a curse. He smiled with pearly white teeth towards his dinner companion, who groaned quietly and looked to the table in embarrassment at being caught with negative thoughts by her close friend, yet again.

"Neither does tardiness suit you, Diarmuid," the woman grumbled in response, causing a small chuckle at her feeble attempt to get back at the lancer.

"Grumbling over your look-alikes again? Or is it that Emiya never cooks enough?" He asked, making her blush at how he knew her so well at this point.

"The former," she stated, deciding to be honest about the cause of her storm. "At least you don't joke with me about it."

"Angering the King of Knights is low on my to-do list," He said simply with a friendly wink.

Diarmuid had been one of the servants to watch her catalyst summoning weeks ago, and she was surprised to see him at the facility. Her wariness about unfamiliar servants was vanquished, but only to be replaced by a concern and caution regarding the pair's last encounter. To say they left on harsh conditions was an understatement, with the male servant even declaring some choice words directed towards her and others involved. This concern diminished after they had talked privately about it, both acknowledging that it was their respective mages at fault, particularly saber's cunning yet deceitful master.

Since that talk, their friendship has been solidified off and on the battlefield where she could consider him one of her closest friends alongside Jeanne and Emiya. The latter two joined them at dinner later since they usually had their own tasks to do during supper. Jeanne entertained most nights and Emiya was constantly working in the kitchen. On some nights Jeanne would sit with them early and eat when someone else wanted to sing, or attempt to, but Emiya usually had to deal with extra orders.

In all honesty, she was often the one asking for thirds and keeping him in the kitchen, much to his teasing.

Irisviel was another of her closest friends, but she was usually found near Atalanta, Tamamo, and the children. Her motherly instincts made her a perfect, close aunt for Jackie and Alice, and lets Emiya have some breathing room from the smothering affection of his adoptive mother. While spending any time with Emiya was one of the better moments of a day, watching his mother fuss over him was always a treat. He would begrudgingly deny liking it.

A robot with a bowtie hovered to their table and placed down a basket of garlic bread and a red wine bottle, their usual appetizers. Discarding her negative thoughts, thanks to the newly arrived food uplifting her spirit, Arturia started small talk and jokes with Diarmuid as Jeanne began to sing softly with Mozart's playing.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Across the room, a certain supervisor in a green, one shoulder dress and a berserker in a black suit stared at their dinner companion.

"Oh no. What are you planning?" Naomi asked with a hint of concern as she watched Medea attempt to hide the fact she was mischievously staring towards Arturia and Diarmuid from a few tables away.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled before turning to her salad. "Just a funny prank or two."

Vlad looked at her with a raised eyebrow before returning to the appetizers on the table. Naomi had also returned to her own salad, having acknowledged it was the truth but unsure of the reason why.

"Just... don't set off the facility's alarms like Drake did. Especially tomorrow when they're doing maintenance on the security system."

Medea smoothed her purple dress and cast one last sidelong glance towards the unknowing pair. There were a scant few jokes that Arturia and Diarmuid were more than just friends, the comments started by the male servant's fellow blue haired, Irish lancer who feigned ignorance. They were not as numerous as the rumors about her and Emiya as an item. If anything, Cu likely started it as a jab towards Emiya.

She amusingly ran through possibilities she could do to prank Arturia, acknowledging Diarmuid would get hit by the collateral damage unfortunately. She would have used Emiya, but Diarmuid was far more likely to be near the King of Knights just based on chore load. She had nothing against the man, but she did have a small, though slowly diminishing itch to tease the poor king even though they were on pleasant terms now. Not friends, but definitely not antagonizing. There was nothing wrong with a prank or two, especially since some other servants were known to be total jokers.

The princess ran some pranks in her mind but settled on one that would make her feel a little better at her defeat during the fifth war. She just needed to mix that potion and deliver it properly, then sit back and enjoy the embarrassing show. Nothing wrong with a tiny prank, right?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Alchemical Room, located in the lower floors of the west wing, was more active than usual the following afternoon.

Among its many shelves filled with glass containers, the few of the surviving magi worked, busy trying to create more potent elixirs and potions to help Gudao or some of his servants. Mixing stations and other tables filled with utensils were placed on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. Unlike most of Chaldea but similar to the rest of the Magecraft wing, the room lacked many decorations and was constructed with utility and purpose above all else. It was this design that Medea was currently thankful for as she zipped around the room quickly gathering more ingredients for her prank potion.

The princess glanced at her measurements once more before adding another set of ingredients to a small mortar in front of her. Many times Medea overheard some pieces of conversations involving Merlin's various pranks on the King of Knights, so she was likely to be wary at any signs of tampering to anything. She would have to use her superior skill to make her potion tasteless, while still retaining enough potency to bypass her high Magic Resistance. It was a very difficult task, but easy for a caster born from the Age of the Gods. It is with this thought that Medea smiled as she grounded the ingredients of a love potion with the pestle.

Tomorrow was a certain little blonde's birthday, and she was going to ensure it was one she wouldn't soon forget for multiple reasons.

Medea's calculations were on point as she paused from grinding to mentally check the parameters of her concoction. While creating a potion that would make a person fall in love was easy, most had an obvious taste to them. Therefore it was better, for stealth's sake, that the caster used a vague mix that compelled the consumer to act on current emotions to an exaggerated degree.

It had the drawback of needing to be applied at exactly the right moment of the targeted emotion, but she was sure she could manage a plan for that in the next few hours.

At best it would only last a few minutes, but that was more than enough time for the potion to make the King of Knights do something romantically embarrassing with a certain lancer. All she had to do was cast a faint suggestion spell, not perceptible thanks to her skill, to harmlessly turn the saber's thoughts towards her companion before she drank. The delivery method didn't really matter since Arturia tended to eat and drink a lot of food variety anyway. Medea would only have to pick what is most convenient.

"Figured I'd find you here," a male voice came from behind her accompanied by approaching footsteps. Medea turned to look at a man wrapped in an elegant, white cloth that resembled a mix between a robe and formal magus clothing.

The sleeves were loose and waved at his sides, golden stripes lining the edges. Black, finger-less gloves reached from his hands to under his sleeves. An intricate design ran along the outer, upper arms of his coat and onto his shoulders, with gold trim decorating the epaulets. A purple cross marked the front, with similarly covered diamonds decorating lines that stretched from the cut seams. Black formal pants and shoes covered his legs, a contrast to the battle attire that normally decorated his lower half.

Golden eyes gazed at his fellow servant as Medea turned her body to face him. "Aren't you on the training deployment today, Paracelsus?"

"Master decided to move my training for another time," He responded simply with a small smile and wave of his hand.

Paracelsus von Hohenheim was one of the first servants Gudao had summoned to Chaldea, but also one of the few to not participate in battles unless absolutely necessary. The servant was surprised that Gudao would let him sit out, since he disliked combat, and in return he was placed in charge of the Alchemical Room where he would usually be found crafting new elixirs for the teams. His training sessions were mainly for team practice and tactic familiarization.

"However," He began as he eyed a curious Medea, "shouldn't you be in the deployment room? They'll be ray shifting within the next twenty minutes."

The female caster's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean? I'm not supposed to-"

Paracelsus sighed. "I told him he shouldn't have trusted Blackbeard with message delivery, wherever he is now. Yes. You're going with Gudao and the training team instead."

Medea mentally cursed Blackbeard as she turned back to her partially finished potion. She wasn't going to have time to finish it properly by tomorrow now that she had training, and she was going to play some card games with Naomi and Vlad after dinner. She could apply it another day, but that wouldn't be fun. The only way to finish it was to-

But Paracelsus was also an alchemist, and he'd know exactly what she was making if she told him the remaining ingredients.

There was no way she could lie to him about what it is, but she could definitely make him think it was for a different purpose. He would trust her without a doubt on that considering they were often working together when they were in this room at the same time. She couldn't trust one of these modern mages with getting this intricate potion finished correctly, and they were likely to talk about it and blow her cover. All that would be left to do was apologize to him later for deceiving him into helping her with a prank after her plan came to fruition.

"If I may, can you complete my potion for me? I need it done for Arturia's birthday tomorrow but I won't have time now."

Paracelsus nodded. "Sure. What kind is it?"

' _Here goes nothing,'_  she thought. "It's a form of emotion boosting elixir. I made it tasteless so the consumer won't know they've had it. I saw Arturia moping around on occasion so I thought she should enjoy a happy birthday tomorrow."

Paracelsus paused and her heart skipped a beat in anticipation until he smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Medea."

A little lie can still go a long way.

Medea smiled and nodded. The princess searched around quickly for an unused pencil and parchment and brought them over to her table. She began writing down the full ingredients list as fast as she could, then made a small check next to everything that's been added and completed.

"This is all that remains," She stated as she handed him the parchment, which he quickly glanced over and mentally confirmed she didn't deceive him.

"Pretty easy one for our skill levels. Good luck with the mission, I'll have this ready for when you return," He smiled as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you!" Medea smiled as she quickly made her way towards the door. The male alchemist turned to the concoction then rechecked the list. Placing the parchment down, he whistled and looked towards a nearby shelf as a small Chaldean Magus appeared from around the corner. The brunette haired woman had glasses that framed teal eyes, with her face giving away an age that would demand she be placed back into middle school. Regardless of her young age, there was a specific reason the former director found her worthy to be added to the organization, one that Paracelsus soon took a liking to as well.

"You called, sir?" His apprentice chirped.

"Janice, I think this is a good time to put your genius-grade skills to another test. I want to see how far you've come with my training."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Janice was happily finishing up with Medea's Elixir under Paracelsus' supervision.

She had done everything perfectly using just the ingredients and proper timing, asking her mentor before adding specific measurements just to ensure her insight was correct based on the volume of the container and current ingredient combination. To his delight, she was spot on as always, the perfect prodigy of Alchemy in the modern age. She would likely become one of the top mages of this time in potion crafting just based solely on her skills, let alone her high grade magic crest, if it wasn't for one simple drawback that made the male caster supervise her every move.

Janice tended to be unbelievably clumsy at the worst times, and that is an atrocious habit to have in Alchemy.

"Final ingredients now," He stated simply as he watched from a few feet to her left. Janice reached for some ingredients on a low hanging shelf near the top of the flask she currently had boiling over a flame.

One vial wiggled precariously, causing the male caster to tense until it steadied itself. She measured the correct amount of a specific herb and showed it to her mentor who nodded. Dropping in the ingredient to be boiled, she watched as they dissolved in a cloud of tiny bubbles within the clear colored mixture within the glass container. She reached for the next ingredient container, this one holding the shredded remains of a root fro-

The door to the Alchemical Room was wrenched open with an audible screech. Janice almost dropped the container had Paracelsus not caught it as it hovered over the potion's flask. The pair looked towards the sound of heavy footfalls as a large, half-naked servant peered into the room, drawing the attention of everyone else within.

His grayish skin and bulging muscles gave away his identity to those in Chaldea upon first glance. The servant's neutral gray armor was more akin to straps and side skirts, with only a gauntlet on his left arm and leather gloved forming any reasonable protection besides his face guard. Blonde haired fell around his head and reached to his shoulders, framing an eerie smile and blue eyes. Paracelsus rolled his eyes as he noticed the servant's large hand gripping the automatic door.

"Come with me, Janice," He stated as he began approaching the servant in question. "Spartacus. Stop prying open automatic doors. You've broken two the past month already. Gudao has also stated many times you're not supposed to be in this room."

"You speak of oppression, Paracelsus! I am not even in the room as Master has said so!" The berserker bellowed into the room, causing several mages to cringe. While he was leaning into the room, technically he still stood outside.

One particular mage with long black hair and maroon eyes lost interest in the scene, and instead took the distraction to slowly sneak towards the concoction Janice was helping her mentor create. The particular mage was always a little jealous at the pre-teen's capabilities, and even more so at the amount of attention she took from the servant. He'd worked more years than her to get his craft going, and this prodigy comes out of nowhere and takes more glory in a few months than he could in a decade.

Thus he quickly tampered with the potion while the two were distracted with the loud berserker, looking over the ingredients list swiftly and choosing two at random. Adding a new ingredient may cause serious consequences of a violent nature, but increasing a few of the more mundane ones should be fine enough to ruin the potion's final effect. It was a shame the man didn't realize this was no mere elixir, but a concoction from the Age of Gods, lest he would have realized adding more of any of the ingredients would exponentially increase a desired outcome.

A little tampering can go a long way.

Oblivious to what he had done, he quickly made his way back to his isolated work station as Spartacus removed himself from the doorway as it slid closed, thankfully not damaged, and the pair began their walk towards the tampered but still clear potion. He chuckled to himself lightly at the thought of sticking one to that damn student of his.

"Now, where were we...?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Paracelsus examined one of the vials of the potion his student so perfectly crafted with a smile as he walked down the hallway. Janice had created her first potion that required a very high skill level not found in the modern era. She truly was a prodigy, and she would continue to bloom if the male caster had any say in it. He would keep it hidden from Medea that he didn't finish the potion personally, but supervising still counts doesn't it? In case she required more, there were several extras in a small leather pouch that he would deliver to the mailbox outside her room.

Thoughts aside, he pocketed the small vial as he walked into the cafeteria to see if there were any leftover snacks from lunch.

Upon entering, he spotted the unknowing recipient of the potion sitting alone at a table with an empty cup in front of her. She wore a blue strapless dress complete with gold trim and matching white throw-over sweater. The blonde looked up and met the inquisitive eyes of the caster as he made his way towards her, the only other servant in the room. The cafeteria was empty save for them and the few robots cleaning the surrounding tables, avoiding the one the King of Knights sat at out of courtesy for a customer.

"Still here and alone, Arturia? Lunch ended an hour ago," Paracelsus stated curiously.

"I just wanted to enjoy one final milkshake. Jeanne was accompanying me, but she went to the bathroom to help Marie with makeup," she stated as she stared at the empty cup in front of her. The male caster caught the small glimpse of a sour thought process in her eyes. In that one moment, he got an idea.  _'No harm in a test run.'_

"Would you like me to get you another?" He asked politely. Her eyes lit up as she smiled softly. Answer received.

Paracelsus smiled as he walked towards the self-service stations as he pulled out the small vial from his pocket. As he was about to gain the attention of a robot, the double doors to the kitchen swung open to reveal Emiya wearing his chef uniform. Their eyes met.

"Paracelsus. What can I do for you?"

"Arturia would like another milkshake, if you don't mind that is."

Emiya chuckled. "Of course she would."

Before he could respond, Emiya had retreated into the kitchen and came back with a readily made milkshake only moments later. It was another glass complete with whipped cream and a cherry on top. The male caster raised an eyebrow an-

"Before you ask, I just know," He chuckled as the male caster took the item in question and nodded. "But, I have to ask. What're you planning to do with that vial?"

Emiya's knowing eyes were locked onto the vial concealed in Paracelsus' left hand; One doesn't simply hide items from the keen eyes of an archer. Looking down to the offending appendage and back up to meet the Archer's stern gaze, he knew he had to come out honestly lest he look suspicious.

"It's a potion I made that stops negative emotions and replaces them with happier ones. I figured Arturia should have a very happy birthday tomorrow after what she's gone through in her life, and I wanted to test it out now since she seemed a little depressed for some reason," he calmly explained.

Emiya nodded and smiled lightly. "If it was anyone else I would have stopped them, but you've always helped us on the field with your elixirs. I don't see a reason not to trust your concoctions now. Thanks for doing this for her, she really does deserve happiness."

A little lie can still go a long way.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Arturia stared at her milkshake with a suddenly uplifted mood. She was disheartened that Jeanne and Emiya were likely to be working on her birthday; The young king would have loved to spend the day with them. It was only after Paracelsus gave her the new milkshake that her spirits lifted higher than usual, though whether it was because of the nice gesture or powerful suggestion magecraft was something else entirely. Whatever the case, she was smiling again when Jeanne had returned.

"Food cures everything for you, doesn't it?" Jeanne laughed as she sat down next to her friend.

"Emiya's cooking especially," she replied as she played with the cherry on top. She noticed some of the whip cream on a side looked... displaced, but she ignored it. Arturia took the spoon out of the cup. She raised the glass to her mouth and began drinking, letting the perfectly crafted sweet tickle her taste buds. For a split moment she thought she tasted something else, something much more foul, but it soon disappeared. Her thoughts on the strange occurrence left her as more of the delicious liquid distracted her min-

"Yo Arturia!"

A male voice called from one of the cafeteria's entrances, causing both of the girls to turn only for the source to start laughing. "Geez, I know you hate being called clones but you don't both have to turn at her name! I mean, unless you are clones."

Jeanne pouted as she fiddled with the hem of her blue sundress. "That's not funny, Cu. You know Arturia doesn't appreciate those jokes!"

Cu raised both of his hands in surrender before brushing a sleeve on his Hawaiian shirt. "Yea, yea. It  _is_  obvious where the jokes come from though. So before you kill me with your glares, I just wanted to say Diarmuid was looking for you. He's currently with Scathach and Fionn at the Party Cave."

With that, the blue haired lancer ducked back out of the cafeteria. Jeanne sighed and shook her head before turning to look at Arturia, who was glaring at her drink as she downed the rest of it quickly. She put the empty glass down harshly and folded her arms, causing the saint to raise an eyebrow curiously; The King of Knights never let her emotions take control of her like this.

"I guess it's really getting to you these days. I understand, it's annoying for me too," Jeanne sighed as Arturia got up quickly. "I'll see you at dinner, okay? I'll make sure tomorrow's singing is extra wonderful for my dear friend!"

Without saying anything in return, Arturia stormed towards a doorway exiting the cafeteria with clenched fists. Jeanne, eyes widened in shock, watched her friend's mood plummet dramatically as she left, something no one has seen from the great King Arthur before.

The door slammed shut behind Arturia, and she turned in the opposite direction from the Party Cave; She currently had no intention of seeing Diarmuid. There were much more pressing concerns to be addressed. The wave of atrocities that has swept through Chaldea, mocking both her looks and her name needed to be answered, and it would be resolved with justice if she had anything to say about it.

It had gone on long enough, with these people who would dare joke about some simple similarities. However, it was apparent to her that asking them to stop several times would never stop the wave of insults... So she suddenly had the greatest idea she ever had to deal with the Arturia-faced identity problem and jokes. She continued her march back to her room to get what she needed.

The King of Knights will have to deal with the clones herself, by any means necessary.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was a year after the initial construction of Chaldea that many of the non-magus employees demanded there be a universal place of worship.

While the arguments for and against religion could go on for eons, it was near unanimous that those who worked so hard for the future of humanity be given a small, pious sanctuary. This room was adequate enough for large groups with flexible furniture such as pews, candle holders, altars, podiums, and mats for different religions. It had the same design as the rest of Chaldea, save for two wooden double doors that replaced the classic sliding design. It was far from a high quality place of worship, but this dedicated sanctuary room served its purpose well enough.

It was here that Jeanne was silently praying in one of the front pews, the light from the hanging chandelier basking her in an almost ethereal glow. Her lips moved quietly as she softly went through her small routine. She had just finished helping set the pews up for tomorrow's sermon. It wasn't often that she would pray in the middle of the day with other tasks or hobbies to occupy her, but she resolved to ask the lord for some good fortune for her currently troubled friend. While this was a common place for her to be found throughout the week, her two companions practically lived in the room.

At the altar stood one of her friends, quietly leading through the bible in preparation for a prayer service the next morning. His white hair was spiked high, with two high cropped bangs framing the top of his forehead. The man's red cape lay on a chair near the altar, choosing instead to wear a standard, black priest outfit of the Catholic Church. His golden eyes glanced each passage, marking certain ones for relevant use with lightly tanned hands.

Behind him moved the second companion, her fair skinned hands swiftly and carefully setting up candle holders and moving the Buddhist pieces to their proper places in hidden backrooms. As she reappeared from behind a small curtain to the left, she swept a bang of her long purple hair behind her shoulder. Her teal eyes darted across the room, checking to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow. The female wore a very modest, white high waist dress that some would joke was more concealing then her battle attire could ever hope to be.

Two matching colored heels clacked lightly against the ground as she walked next to her male friend. "I believe we're set. I'll have the Eucharist brought out tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Martha," He smiled back and nodded before turning back to the bible. "I'll just need a few more minutes to finish."

"Amakusa, would you like me to lock up after you two leave?" Jeanne inquired.

"If you would be so gracious, Jeanne," the man smiled once more.

Upon learning that Shirou Amakusa was in Chaldea, Jeanne had mixed feelings. Their last known memory was not a friendly one, though she was surprised and relieved upon finding out he was more than ready to mend the bridge as a current ally and fellow Catholic of sorts; Saint George helped too. Any reservations she had in her first month within Chaldea were removed and the quartet had become the heads in leading worship for the small group of Catholics in the organization.

For Jeanne, mending a bridge and working together to give proper thanks to their lord was a nice way to pass the time. Upon hearing of one attempt of turning on their master, her doubt would have been revitalized if not for the fact he was the one who informed her; It appears he really was trying to walk a new path. With the last of her doubts now subdued, she took every chance to show her appreciation for their friendship as opposed to their previous antagonism.

Jeanne found she helped to bring out Martha's less 'refined' side that few knew. While it is embarrassing enough for Martha to apologize every time it manifested, the ruler ignored it when in animated conversation with the fellow saint. They had quickly become friends thanks to their time in the French Singularity, though one would argue it was difficult not to become at least good acquaintances with the Maid of Orleans due to her bright disposition. The saint could hardly figure out if anyone in Chaldea actually had any negative feeling towards th-

The double doors of the sanctuary swung open viciously. With a loud crack, the stopped as they slammed into the walls, and instantly garnering the attention of the three servants. The chapel fell quieter. Their eyes widened, and several brows were raised, as they took in the familiar servant before them.

Long, blonde hair was tied into a ponytail with familiar bangs and ahoge peeking out of a black baseball cap. A blue jacket with golden trim covered her torso and arms, with black short-shorts revealing her legs. Two black combat boots protected her feet and lower calves, the muscles partially concealed by the footwear were tensed in preparation for instant movement. A long blue scarf with golden trim was wrapped around her neck, flowing behind her casually. What was most interesting was the swirl of blue that colored her glaring eyes, and the clenched fists that held onto Excalibur.

"Arty?" Jeanne stated with much concern in her voice as she stood up to face her friend. "What happened to your eyes?"

Before she could approach her friend, the saber grit her teeth and dashed swiftly towards the Maid of Orleans, bringing Excalibur down in a chopping motion. Jeanne, in total shock, back pedaled and panicked as her friend's weapo-

Arturia shifted her movements, and swung in quick precision to shatter three black keys that had been thrown to intercept. She back flipped as another pair flew towards her, smashing them to pieces as well. After back flipping and landing, she glared towards her interruption. Jeanne looked to her side as Amakusa casually took his place between the two servants, cautiously analyzing the saber in front of him. Six black keys materialized in his hands and he took a fighting posture, his right hand tensing to throw at a moment's notice.

"Stay back, Jeanne. Something is wrong with Arturia," Amakusa stated calmly as Martha ran up beside him, her cross-like staff materializing in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing, King of Knights?" Martha yelled. "You know that figh-"

"There is a plague," Arturia stated calmly, startling the trio. "I am the cure. I am justice."

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself this instant!" Amakusa demanded.

"Too long has it been allowed that Saber-faced jokes and teases be thrown so casually. It must end. To do so, I will become the only one! I must eliminate the other clones!" The crazed Arturia yelled, the blue swirls in her eyes causing her pupils to glow faintly. Excalibur began to glow.

Jeanne's eyes widened. "They're just jokes, Arturia! You're going to strike me ov-"

 **"Enough!"**  She yelled as she dashed forward with a swift step. Six black keys detonated against Excalibur as she swiftly destroyed the projecti-

Only to be stopped by the combined efforts of Martha's staff and Amakusa's swiftly drawn katana. The two grit their teeth as they stared into the maelstrom of fury that was Arturia Pendragon. The male counterpart quickly turned to their partially stunned friend. "Run, Jeanne! Find help to subdue her! Something is seriously wrong!"

She wanted to stay. Jeanne desperately wanted to help her friends and figure out what was happening, but he was right. She was the target, and running would be a better answer. Without further hesitation, Jeanne materialized her flag and bolted for the door. Arturia turned to attempt to cut her off only to be met by a swift strike from the male catholic. She parried the slice to her left, only to have to dodge right as Martha's cross was thrusted from behind as Jeanne escaped.

Arturia growled in frustration. "Do not keep me from righting these wrongs!"

Amakusa grit his teeth. They had to hold back considerably or they could cause massive grief for the Furniture Department, and Engineering Division in general. He could only hope Arturia, in her crazed state, still had enough sanity to limit damage to the structure as well. He began planning a safe way to deal wi-

"My wish will not be denied!" The female saber yelled before a blinding flash from Excalibur engulfed the room. The ruler and rider covered their eyes as the flash peaked, before fading away to reveal Arturia had vanished. Sensing her spiritual signature chasing Jeanne, the male ruler mentally growled. He thought to make a run and set the alarm system off, but was instantly dismayed upon realizing it was under maintenance today.

Gritting his teeth, Amakusa turned to Martha. "We need to run for help immediately as well!"

"Yeah! You got it, Shir-" Martha coughed with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I mean... I understand!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Diarmuid was walking one of the many halls of Chaldea. Cu had informed him that Arturia was told he wanted to talk to her, but that was ten minutes ago. Usually she would promptly arrive when requested, but she failed to do so for the first time. The lancer had opted to leave his fellow Irish to their drinking so he could look for the particular saber, curiosity driving his steps. He'd have to apologize once more to the lancers about running out early on their drinking session, but he needed to get Arturia to appear at a certain place and time for him, Emiya, and Jeanne to surprise her tomorrow wit-

Speaking of Jeanne, wasn't that her running towards him in full sprint with her flag?

"Diarmuid!" The saint yelled as she came to a halt in front of him, fidgeting on her feet anxiously as she looked behind her. A few employees were running past the pair.

"Jeanne, calm down, what's happening?" The lancer stated as he tensed. His dual lances materialized in his hands upon recognition of another servant presence approaching rapidly from where the Maid of Orleans had appeared. It felt familiar, yet different... Had Chaldea been breached?

"It's Arturia! Something's wrong! She's trying to attack me!" She spat out quickly as her head snapped back at the approaching presence. Diarmuid's eyes widened in total shock. "Please! You have to help!"

Diarmuid swiftly pushed past her and crossed his lances in time to block a strike from Excalibur. He grit his teeth as his eyes widened even more as he gazed into the stormy blue eyes of his friend. The lancer had never seen his friend so angry before, nor her eyes so blue for that matter.

"Keep going, Jeanne! I'll hold her off!" Diarmuid yelled as he forced the saber back with a push before thrusting with Gae Buidhe to force her back further. He could hear the retreating footsteps of Jeanne behind him.

"Get out of my way, lancer!" The saber yelled in rage, making him mentally flinch. It had been a long time since she had used anything close to resembling hostile words with him, and that was from another war.

"What happened to you, Arturia!? Why are you acting like this!?" He yelled as he used Gae Dearg to deflect a slice from Excalibur that would have carved a large gash across his torso. Gritting his teeth, he deflected yet another strike.

"I am the strongest of sabers!" She declared as she struck with speed and ferocity not previously shown by the King of Knights. "I will prove this by defeating those unworthy and ending all form of mockery against me!"

"By killing our dear friend!?" Diarmuid spat out as he blocked a vicious attempt at his head with his lances. These were not sparring blows but full-fledged strikes.  _'Something is definitely wrong with her. She would never do this.'_

He was shaken from his thought from a swift flurry of strikes from Excalibur that came at blinding speed. The fighting style had also changed the situation dramatically as he struggled to prevent damage to the nearby walls and stop Arturia's advance.

Arturia's eyes steeled. "It is the only way left. Now. Out. of.  **My.** _ **Way!"**_

With astounding speed, without use of a prana burst, she dashed towards Diarmuid, making him raise his guard. In a split second reminiscent of their first fight, she twisted her body to throw off his aim and flew well past his guard. His eyes widened as he turned towards his fleeing adversary and began a hasty pursuit.

' _I can't let her get to Jeanne!'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The afflicted saber's eyes narrowed. _'She's stopped running.'_

Arturia dashed through the hallways gaining distance from the lancer, occasionally bowling over an employee or robot that got in the way as she continued her search. She carefully felt for the presence of nearby servants in the facility. The magecraft-laced walls made it harder to detect other servants from a distance, but with her current speed she deducted she should be near her target. Not paying attention to her current location, she continued scanning for potential signatures that were nearb-

She sensed two presences nearby that were stationary. One was roughly around the center of a large room, making occasional movements, but it was the second one that remained perfectly still that caught her suspicion. Its presence was incredibly faint, almost at the assassin level of concealment, but she found she could surprisingly detect its trace. This one was obviously trying to hide, and due to its proximity and direction of travel for the saber, she quickly assumed she found her target.

Pumping prana into her legs and into Excalibur, Arturia grit her teeth and dashed directly towards the end of the hallway where the offending wall that concealed the target stood strong.

Employees yelped and jumped out of the way in a hurry as the saber obliterated the wall in a single strike, taking out the small nook the servant was hiding in. Its enclosing walls crumbled with a cloud of smoke and flicker of lights as a new pathway between the hallway and large room was forged from the ruins. Screams echoed through the room with the sound of retreating footsteps. Standing proudly and resolutely above the debris of the walls, Arturia reached down beneath her to pluck the offending servant from the rubble, pulling her target out of the-

Her eyes widened at the sight of rough, shaggy black hair and matching beard tied with some rope. The man wore blue jeans and a white shirt that had a few game controllers making an intricate design on the front. A special cloth that acted as a presence concealing shield lay in tatters underneath the debris near his bare feet. Besides some gashes in the shirt and light scratches, the man was obviously fine, save for the half shocked, half angry look in his sharp, black pupils.

"Hey! I searched hard for that cloak!" The servant yelled at the partially stunned saber.

"You are not my target," She stated plainly as the King of Knights shoved the servant far into the larger room before passing glances down both ends of the split hallway. She had to pick quick as she sensed a certain lancer searching nearby. Choosing one of them based on her instinct, she quickly dashed down the corridor. The servant, left in a slowly disappearing cloud of dust, slowly froze at the aura of malice that emanated from the servant behind him.

He didn't need to turn back to recognize the servant in question, who glared vicious daggers into the back of her fellow pirate. Behind her, a few female employees were staring through a door to a nearby room, partially masked by the dissipating steam. The pink haired servant's only shield was a towel wrapped around her as the steam's veil began to clear, revealing the hot waters that filled the many bathes and central pool of the large room. Towel racks, showers, benches, and cleaning products made it very clear what room had been breached from the hallway, and revealed the intent of why the male servant was trying so hard to stay concealed.

' _Ah shit. Well, I'm dead anyway so...'_

"You have guts, Teach. But not for long," Drake growled out as she stared at the back of the male servant only a few feet away. Her feet were still enveloped by the warm waters of the central pool.

Blackbeard stood up and sighed before turning to face the angry servant. The female employees panicked as they ducked back behind the swinging doors to the nearby changing room. To her surprise, he had a straight face as he looked directly into her eyes and put his hands on his hips, definitely not the response she would expect for someone caught peeping. Their height difference was made very apparent as he stared down at her, though her fury made her seem significantly more threatening.

"I mean, can you blame me?" The man stated as he took two steps forward much to the surprise of the pirate. What came next was even more startling and knocked the anger straight out of the female pirate for a split second. She looked down towards Edward Teach's outstretched arms to find his hands softly cupping her breasts through the towel. He gently fondled the pair as he hummed to himself. The room froze over at Drake's overpowering icy glare.

"I mean, look at these cannons. These lovely twenty-four pounders. What a fine treasure. The true booty for raiding a British fleet. Just. Glorious." He stated calmly as he dropped his arms to his sides to look at the absolutely infuriated fellow rider in front of him. The male pirate smiled and let out a chuckle. "That was great! Did I really call you a hag back then? Sheesh- Oh don't look at me like that. You often say do whatever you want, right, Drake? Do what you want cause a pirate is free?"

A vicious growl was his only answer as she took a step forward, letting her blood lust pour from her eyes as she seethed at him.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  _'Worth it.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Diarmuid ignored the blood curdling screams that came in the direction of the public baths as he turned a corner to face the angry gaze of Arturia. He braced his lances as he quickly got into a fighting position. As he stared at her furious form he realized she wasn't looking at him. Deciding to break an important rule in combat, he quickly looked behind him to find the target of her gaze.

Further down the hallway, stood Okita in her standard, replicated hakama she sometimes wore around Chaldea. The loose, pink sleeves hung beneath her tensed arms as she gripped her katana. Determination filled her eyes as the blade of her weapon held without wavering as she approached, the hot pink lower garments fluttering lightly as she did.

Diarmuid turned back to meet Arturia's eyes, grateful that he wasn't punished for his recklessness in that one moment. It appears that everyone else is just an obstacle in comparison to her targets. But that didn't make sense since Jeanne wasn't in the vicinity, yet she still holds the same look when gazing upon her friend earli-

 _"...all forms of mockery..."_ The lancer's eyes widened upon realization as his head shot back towards the oblivious Okita.

"We will stop you here, Arturia! You will not get to the Holy Maiden!" Okita declared proudly as she continued her approach.

"Okita! Get back! You're one of her targets as well!" Diarmuid yelled out as he turned around upon recognition of a feral growl. He braced his lances as he dashed forward to intercept Arturia's dash, her flurry of strikes beginning once more as she tried to batter his guard. Behind him, Okita wore a startled expression as a male ruler bolted down the hallway from behind her to place himself between the Shinsengumi Captain and Diarmuid.

"You're not safe here, Okita!" Amakusa yelled as he took a fighting stance with his own katana.

"Out of my way, Diarmuid!" The lancer flinched internally at the venom used when she said his name.

"Warn the others! She's targeting anyone who looks like her and possibly other sabers! We can't let her get to any of them!" Diarmuid yelled as a slice from Excalibur nicked his cheek, drawing blood. He struck Gae Buidhe towards her arms in an attempt to disable her fighting capabilities, but her new found agility let her parry the attempts like child's play. "Run Okita! Amakusa, protect her and find Scathach!"

"Y-Yes! We will warn the others!" Okita yelled as she swiftly retreated down the hallway, her temporary bodyguard following suit.

Diarmuid bashed Arturia back with his lances and took the offense. Surprised at his sudden ferocity, the saber was being driven back as the lancer manipulated his weapons with skill and grace that helped make the first knight of Fianna famous. Her flurry of blows were met with graceful parries, swift strikes, and well-practiced feints. He was glad that in her crazed state, Arturia's moves seemed to have traded some skill and power for the increased agility, which he took advantage of now that he was familiar with it.

Now if only he could land a disabling strike.

A sudden spin attack from Arturia made Diarmuid dodge backwards as the wide horizontal slice gashed the surrounding walls. Using the newly acquired space, she tried to dash through his broken guard to pursue her target only to be intercepted by the lancer who predicted the maneuver. She grit her teeth as she dodged backwards, away from a strike aimed for her right wrist with a certain golden lance.

She growled and turned around, bolting down the hallway with speed in an attempt to find another target or route. Diarmuid cursed under his breath, then swiftly chased after his friend.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Paracelsus was working frantically in the Alchemy Room, Janice moving quickly back and forth between shelves as carefully as she could to bring him the necessary ingredient for an antidote. Something had happened to the mixture that increased its potency and duration, and he was partially at fault for letting Arturia consume a corrupted concoction. Mentally cursing himself while trying to find a reason why, he skillfully prepared an antidote. What could have gone wrong? When could it have ha-

Spartacus' interruption.

They had left the potion unattended. Mages were particularly jealous and scornful people. If there was a secret rival that had enough envy, a mix could easily be tainted for one's personal satisfaction. While he would not have any rivals of the sort considering he was idolized by the other alchemists, that left Medea and Janice. It was doubtful anyone would dare attempt to cross the Princess of Colchis. There had to be a secret rival of Janice's who wanted to see the prodigy fail, and he would find out who it was one way or another.

But the antidote came first.

"How much longer?" Martha asked from behind him, staring at the elixir sitting over a cooling stand.

"Almost ready. It's a splash potion so it doesn't need to be consumed. I'll need to deliver it myself to be sure, however. Let us hope the others are holding her off fine with the limitations they're under," He explained as he stirred the mix.

The doors to the room slid open and Martha took a fighting stance before slowly lowering it upon seeing Emiya. He had his usual skin tight, black and red battle attire and his white hair was slicked back properly. Gone was his friendly smile, replaced with the cold stare and determined grit he was known for on the field. In his hands were Kanshou and Bakuya, gripped with angry fists. Paracelsus met his glare with an even stare of his own, knowing full well he had helped make a grave mistake.

"It appears my trust was misplaced," The archer stated evenly, with an underlying current of disappointment and anger laced in his otherwise smooth words.

"I am one of those at fault. The antidote is almost ready. I will explain the rest when we are less pressed for time and I have righted this wrong," He stated evenly as he took the flask of liquid off of the cooler.

"And how do we know you aren't  _accidentally_  pouring more gas onto the fire?" The archer scoffed.

"Please, Emiya, you had no reason to doubt me before this, do not now," The caster stated in his attempts to-

"You gave me reason to, caster," Emiya retorted coldly.

The two servants stood glaring at each other. The tension could be cut with either of Emiya's blades. Martha watched the stalemate tentatively, unsure of getting herself involved. Only the saint turned when the doors opened once more and Gabrielle strolled through the doors, her arms crossed and her Magecraft uniform in pristine order. She sighed at the sight before her, guessing the exact problem instantly. Golden eyes scrutinized the two arguing servants.

"We don't have time for this! Arturia needs to be cured immediately, Emiya," She explained, eyeing the archer coolly as he turned his harsh gaze towards the orange haired employee. "I informed Roman to get Gudao to return, but because time is of the essence, that is Plan B. I have Plan A ready to roll, so if you aren't going to trust Paracelsus, then place your trust in me!"

Gabrielle finished her approach and gave a small smile and nod towards Martha. "Thank you for telling him to get working on the antidote. I had other servants to round up."

"You're welcome," Martha replied with a small nod of her own.

It was hard to perceive, but Paracelsus raised his eyebrows at the Magecraft employee. There were often jokes and choice comments thrown towards the outgoing mage, but they were equaled by the praise of having some guts and leadership skills of a promising level. He had figured a loose plan was forming among the servants when Martha informed him of the situation, but for Gabrielle to have been revealed as the mastermind was unexpected. The caster could suddenly see why she has earned the respect of many servants.

Emiya's gaze did not wither. "You best hope it works, Miss Rutherford. Saber deserves far better than this."

"It will so long as you don't mind lending me your strength," She stated simply, and after a few seconds pause was met with a small nod from the archer. "Great, thank you! Please meet us at the ambush point when the antidote is ready, Paracelsus. I need to find Diarmuid. Emiya, can you head to..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Arturia glared past the blockade of servants that blocked the hallway in front of her to a certain Roman clone behind them. Nero glared back with Jeanne close behind her, eyeing her friend warily behind the wall of lancer class servants. Diarmuid had engaged Arturia in time for the makeshift wall to form, joining in the ranks to fill in the missing gap. His companions to his sides all wore their standard battle attires, a rainbow of different colors forming an aegis for the two Arturia-faced servants behind them.

A blonde haired lancer with long hair and silver armor stood poised to his left, his green eyes glaring at the King of Knights. White cloth and blue armor pieces accented certain parts of his war gear. To his far right was a female with long maroon hair and determined red eyes, gripping a red spear visually similar to Cu Chulainn's. Her maroon body tights hugged her tightly, leaving little to the imagination with only two silver shoulder pauldrons for armor. Black, reinforced cloth woven onto the tights covered some of her more exotic regions from lustful eyes, though barely.

In the direct center with Diarmuid was a mostly naked lancer, save for a leather brief that covered his private region. A red cape flowed behind him, matching similarly colored lines that wrapped around parts of his exposed, bulging muscles. A golden shield and Greek helmet accompanied a sturdy, bronze spear. The shield was faced forward with the spear poised to thrust at a moment's notice. The servant's eyes glared at his target through the dark slits in the helmet.

Behind the line of lancers, forming a final line of defense, stood Altera with her sword poised to strike in defense of her Roman friend. She looked determined, yet a little uneasy. Her gaze shifted between Arturia and the sword before her. Still, she held firm, though her nerves were wary. She did not like the sight of Excalibur, but she didn't know why.

"You march no further, King of Knights. We hold this pass," The half-naked lancer declared.

"You will not keep me from destroying that which has brought so much grief!" She retorted and thrust an accusing finger towards the two servants behind them.

Nero glared back. "They were just jokes, Arturia! Grow a backbone already!"

"Then grow a face that doesn't mock my own!" She yelled back. "You copy my clothing. My class. My hair.  **My face!**  How dare you!"

"You were born after me, clearly you copied me!" Nero yelled back tauntingly with a smirk on her face. "Or are you just jealous of my lovely bosom?"

"Empress Nero, please don't make this worse!" The blonde haired lancer yelled, throwing a quick glance behind her.

"She started it! I always finish negotiations like a proper empress!"

"Then finish it with your ugly mug at the end of my sword, Red Saber!" Arturia yelled in anger.

"...What did you just say to me?" Nero asked in a whisper.

"You're nothing compared to me, you ugly empress! I am the best saber! Therefore I am also the most beautiful and the best leader! You are nothing before the greatest! So allow yourself to fall to my blade and end this quickly, you sorry excuse of a clone, so I may move on to the next target beside you! And take your terrible art and ear cringing singing with your fall!"

There was silence at the audacity of Arturia's claim. Some stared back with surprise and concern over the effect of the influence she was under. Others stared back with anger and determination to fix the real problem. But it was neither clashing weapons nor retorts that broke the silence.

It was a lone sniffle.

"M...My ar- My voice is... How dare you!" Nero sputtered before she began wailing, much to the surprise of most of the servants present. Jeanne quickly moved to try and calm the crying empress as she bawled, with Altera passing a glance of sad concern to her friend. It was replaced with fury when she turned back to the King of Knights.

Blue, storm filled eyes grew angrier at the sight, with Excalibur igniting with power that gusted down the hallway. "True sabers do not cry to such petty insults! You will fall here!"

"I, King Leonidas, will meet your charge, saber!" The half-naked lancer roared proudly as he bashed the shaft of his spear against the shield.  **"Spartans! Prepare for glory!"**

He was met with incredulous looks from the Irish lancers around him.

"Fionn, Leonidas, Diarmuid. We just need to stall a bit longer," Scathach ordered calmly, reasserting control over the situation. The tension of the standoff was threatening to explode in the next instant, and she would not allow that to happen.

"Did Gabrielle say for what exactly?" Altera asked while concealing the anger, and remaining nervousness, from her voice.

"Arturia!" The entire group of servants looked past Arturia to spot the source of the outcry.

The corrupted saber turned to meet a comical sight further down the hallway, wearing a familiar blue skirt with black leggings and white blouse. Blonde hair was tied into an also familiar bun with a special strand sticking from the top of his head. The most bizarre piece of the sight was a lone mask that covered his face that looked like a copy of Arturia's. Judging by the rapier in the obviously fake saber's hands, it was clearly D'Eon. Several of the lancers kept their incredulous looks from before.

" _This_  is her master plan?" Scathach asked with a dumbstruck tone, finally breaking her usual composure. She would have a word or ten with her orange-haired friend after this.

Diarmuid sighed. "There's no way that's going to wo-"

"What!? Another Same-faced clone!?" Arturia cried out as she dashed down the hallway towards D'Eon. "Identify yourself and perish, fiend!"

"...I don't know anymore," Diarmuid groaned in complete exasperation, but internal relief that the plan  _seemed_  to be working as D'Eon disappeared further down the hallway with an angry Arturia in pursuit.

"Scathach! Diarmuid!"

The lancer turned around with several others to find Gabrielle running towards them her side ponytail flailing above her shoulder. "We're going to need your help for the next part."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

To Arturia's frustration, D'Eon proved to be a skilled swordsman who swiftly parried all her strikes while making a run through the now empty hallways. They had been making turn after turn, shooting down staircases and then up others as the effeminate Frenchman seemed to be leading her in random directions. Thankfully the absurd ruse had yet to fail as Arturia's blinding rage forced her to chase the 'clone' that stayed within striking distance. The maddening chase seemed to draw to a close when the Arturia look-alike sped up down a straight hallway towards a blinding light at the end.

Prana flooded the King's legs as she used a burst to shoot down the hallway after the saber, following him out the door and into the surrounding snowy mountains. To the crazed saber's satisfaction, the target kept within visual distance as they bounded further and further away from the structure. Sensing something was amiss, the King of Knights bolted towards her target to end the chase quickly, closing distance as D'Eon crested a saddle and leapt towards a familiar, circular clearing.

' _You want your end in the battleground, eh?'_ Arturia thought as she grit her teeth, using another Prana burst to close the final distance towards D'Eon, clearing the raised walkway in a single vault and swinging Excalibur down to stri-

Her eyes widened as she used a mid-air emergency burst to fling herself backwards. Red projectiles penetrated the ground in front of her, tearing up snow. She dodged backwards quickly as the rain of swift, red projectiles followed her path, inching closer with every mom-

She dashed left as the rain of arrows turned to follow her. Gritting her teeth and sensing the source of the incoming fire, she looked towards a nearby mountain top to-

Clang!

She had raised Excalibur instantly to parry a flanking strike from a red spear. In an instant the user appeared from the opposite flank, sending a horizontal strike to her legs which she quickly blocked before he re-positioned behind her in a split second. The lance was spun as its user thrust towards the saber, forcing her to dodge through the incoming rain of arrows. Swinging Excalibur furiously, she managed to deflect several incoming projectiles, taking only minor tears in her clothing, as she landed safely on the other side.

The incoming fire stopped as the glow of Gae Bolg appeared through the cloud of debris sent aloft by the bombardment. Arturia glared at the offending servant as he cleared the debris cloud, casually strolling forward. Cu Chulainn stopped and took a fighting stance, angling Gae Bolg towards the ground as he grinned at the King of Knights.

"No hard feelings, Arturia. But this needs to end. Let's just consider it a fun spar, how about it? I always like those."

"Chaldea is plagued by mockeries of my very existence!"

"I wouldn't really say plagued," He shrugged. "Were the jokes really that bad? I could stop after this is over."

"I don't believe you, villain! I am the hero that will save Chaldea fro-"

She dodged right as a powerful arrow penetrated the ground where she stood, detonated the earth, and sent snow flying. Arturia glared towards the red-clad archer on the mountaintop, his expression tense as he held another arrow knocked on his jet-black bow.

"Less talking, dog," Emiya growled in frustration, making the blue haired lancer glare back towards him. "I don't want this delayed any further."

"Your cooking is the only thing that gives you any of my time, bastard."

Arturia dodged back and growled as more arrows penetrated the ground in front of her, sending her airborne. She swiftly parried a blow from Cu who had followed her flight path with a thrust. As they landed, Cu rapidly began engaging the saber as she furiously swung Excalibur to disengage from th-

She ducked backwards as an arrow sliced through the air were her torso wa-

Ching!

Excalibur impacted a rapier as Arturia swiftly dodged backwards and eyed D'Eon with a glare, the mask now gone and replaced with his usual determined look.  _'Three against one, huh? A fitting fight for the best saber.'_

"I will defeat you and carry on with my mission!"

An arrow was deflected as she rapidly swung Excalibur to meet the swift blows from D'Eon and Cu. She jumped to dodge a sweep from the red lance as she back-flipped over a slice from D'Eon, sending a chop down towards the opposing saber which was swiftly blocked by a parry from the rapier. She dodged away from the incoming riposte, turning her body to intercept an arrow from Emiya as another grazed her side. It sliced through her jacket and drew some blood.

Arturia winced as she glared towards her friend, pumping a large amount of prana into her legs before jetting towards him at blinding speed. She grit her teeth in frustration as she swung Excalibur to block incoming arrows. She brought the blade down harshly and releasing built up prana.

Emiya casually jumped as his perch exploded where he once stood, his maneuver sending him towards the battlefield. He swiftly traced a unique arrow with a spiraled tip, firing the projectile into the peak near Arturia causing it to explode with considerably more smoke than usual. As his bow de-materialized it was replaced by his favorite blades. He threw both in a wide arc before tracing a new pair, hearing when his friend shattered the two thrown blades in the smoke cloud before landing next to a readied Cu and D'Eon.

"Get another firing perch, bastard. Too many in close comba-"

"Good grief. I said less talking."

"You've gotta be- You need to get your smug ass back out of range,  _now_!"

"I don't see any command seals on your hand."

The lancer threw a glare and growled at the red arche- He dashed towards Emiya.

The red lance swung up and deflected a blow from Arturia aimed at the archer, the dash coming far faster than the three servants had expected. Without missing a beat, Kanshou and Bakyua were swiftly swung in graceful arcs, aiming for the clenched knuckl-

A swift burst of invisible air knocked the pair away from the crazed saber as she used the energy to bound herself backwards. She grit her teeth as she swung Excalibur to the side, parrying a follow up strike from D'Eon. With rapid speed and precision, D'Eon delivered a bombardment of thrusts towards the airborne saber, with most being blocked by the golden sword while the rest tore her jacket, revealing the white shirt underneath.

Arturia landed and swung horizontally at D'Eon who ducked underneath and thrust once more, forcing the King to dodge backwards again, pouring lots of prana into her blade as she deflected an incoming twin strike from the red archer, his blades shattering upon impact. Two new ones quickly formed in his hands as he swiftly struck in dual wielding precision, which she deftly blocked before he leapt backwards to gain distance. Tensing her legs to pursue an-

She swiftly brought her blade behind her to stop a swing from Gae Bolg before dashing forward to clear herself from a whirling follow up strike.

The saber was intercepted once more by the red archer who deftly flanked the crazed saber. To the opposite flank, Cu appeared, Gae Bolg spinning violently in a vertical rotation as it approached Arturia. The saber swiftly struck Gae Bolg to change its strike path before swiftly pivoting to smash twin slashing blades away from her legs. Spinning once more she deflected a thrust from Gae Bolg that appeared from a different angle then turned to skillfully intercept a blade coming down from above and another from the side.

The whirling dance continued as the lancer and archer struggled to prevent intercepting the other while attempting to disable the King of Knights. With a golden glow, Arturia launched a violent spin attack, simultaneously releasing invisible air to push the two allies away from her. D'Eon observed in a fighting stance from the side, unable to find a proper time to engage without making things more difficult. Cu cursed under his breath and glared at Emiya who had landed on the opposite side of Arturia.

"You're making this difficult! Get some distance already!"

"When I need to," Emiya shot back with a huff. "And when do  _you_ not make things difficult yourself, Lancer."

"Quit the bickering! Now is not the time!"

The four servants glanced towards a familiar employee standing at the saddle leading to Chaldea. Next to her stood Amakusa and Scathach, weapons drawn and ready to defend her at a moment's notice.

Using magecraft to help amplify her voice, she pointed at Arturia and declared, "We're stopping your rampage here!"

"Not until I-"

"Emiya! Cu Chulainn!" The magus employee interrupted. Arturia turned her attention back to the tri-

There were only two. Looking up quickly she saw the lancer had suddenly gained considerable height, Gae Bolg glowing red with a surge of energy. His posture was partially leaned back, his eyes locked onto the crazed saber as the prana being exerted from his spear multiplied by the second.  _'I can't let him throw that!'_

Arturia rocketed towards the lancer, Excalibur glowing blue as she prepared to strike before he could fire off the noble phantas-

Gae Bolg stopped charging and he dashed towards her, meeting her in midair with a fierce blow that caused a shock wave to disturb the snow falling around them. Arturia fell towards the battleground and righted her posture before impact, landing gracefully as D'Eon swung his blade, slamming against Excalibur and locking it into place. The blue lancer landed and readied Gae Bolg, but he didn't move as he studied Arturia. Preparing to disengage from D'Eon she began pumping her dwindling prana into her legs to swiftly disenga-

She heard it and leapt prematurely, dodging a volley of arrows that sliced through the air where she had previously been. As she dodged backwards, she glanced Cu charging Gae Bolg once more with energy before rocketing towards her with a swift thrust that- it would have pierced her if she didn't prana burst once more, her reserves now nearly dry from the sudden expenditures.

From her right flank she spotted Diarmuid as he made his charging approach, Gae Buidhe coming within inches of her wrists as she dashed backwards once more towards the steep drop-off that was quickly approaching; She was running out of dodge room. She swung Excalibur violently, the shockwave of energy from a suddenly formed and then destabilized invisible air forcing the two lancers far back towards the others.

She swiveled as a servant teleported on her other flank, causing her eyes to widen as she caught sight of a hurled flask racing towards her, only a few feet and closing. She saw an incoming arrow from Emiya on an interception course with container to break it, sending whatever was insi- ' _No!'_

Excalibur ignited, sending blue prana gushing from its blade as she swung at the offending container, incinerating it, its contents, and the incoming arrow in one swing. The impact also sent a surprised Paracelsus to the ground for cover, the attack singing his robes. Arturia was panting as the smoke from the snow cleared, her stormy blue eyes glancing at the servants around her.

"Shit!" Cu exclaimed as he grit his teeth.

"She shouldn't have been able to do that!" Paracelsus whispered as he picked himself up and backed away from the servant who was now glaring daggers at him. "You should be out of usable magical energy to fight!"

"You underestimated the greatest saber!" She roared as Excalibur lit up with energy once more as she prepared to swing it down at the caster. Amakusa began charging spells from the distance but they wouldn't reach her in time, nor would Emiya's arrows as he swiftly began knocking a new arrow to send airborne. Arturia's downward slice came down as Paracelsus attempted to dodge backwards while drawing his blade, too late to chant a short ranged teleport spell. His close combat skills weren't going to save him from the vicious blow that came down violently.

"Paracelsus!" Gabrielle cried out in horror. Scathach was about to make the blinding dash, but her eyes widened in the last second.

Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid slowed their charges to a stop and grinned as the blow was intercepted by another blade. The long, silver claymore with black handle glowed with power as it held back the legendary Excalibur. A black under layer of clothing with red accents contrasted against the silver armor pieces of the newly arrived saber, his black cape and long, white hair blowing with the mountain winds. His white eyes gazed into Arturia's stormy blue ones with calm determination. The green glow from his exposed chest illuminated the closely falling snow, mixing with the golden and bluish light from Excalibur and the white from Balmung.

"No one is underestimating you, Eure Majestät. This is over. Cease and desist, King of Knights."

She grit her teeth and glared at Siegfried, one of the sabers said to rival her in legend and power. She could feel her energy reserves approaching depletion, but if she had enough energy to defeat this one saber then she could at least prove her worth to Master as the best.  _'I could then take my time to defeat the clones when the time arose! Yes! This will wo-'_

A cloaked figure ascended from the drop-off behind Arturia, the cloth fanned out in the form of makeshift wings. A feminine hand clenched a jagged dagger as it shined brightly.

" _ **Rule Breaker!"**_

Her vision went dark.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jeanne stared worried at her friend beside her, who breathed slowly with a look of regret, sadness, and anger defining her features.

Her tattered clothes had been replaced with a loose blue shirt and matching sweat pants. The pair sat on the edge of the King's bed, but it was far from comfortable. Quietly, Arturia held her emotions in check even if they shined in her eyes like a small blaze. Yet, she held herself together, even if those who knew her understood what lay beneath the composed veil. Through the crack in the door, Emiya and Diarmuid stood leaning against opposite walls of the hallway and occasionally passing glances into the room.

Jeanne reached out and rubbed her friend's back as she let out another long breath. "You never meant them to begin with. It's alright, Arty."

"…But I can never take back my shameful actions… What I did was…"

"It's not your fault. Roman has already figured out what really happened."

"Jeanne..."

Jeanne slowly placed her hand atop her friend's own. "You're still my friend, Arturia. I'm sure the others will forgive you too. You shouldn't worry about it!"

She let out yet another controlled breath, but Jeanne quickly reached out to pull her friend into a hug. Though she was stiff in her hold, Arturia raised one of her slender arms to gently hold the other servant's own. Still, her glare penetrated the floor with the tornado of emotions that wrecked her thoughts within. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she grit her teeth at the damage she'd caused, and the likely scar against her name.

Emiya sighed in frustration. To see his former servant and dear friend in any distressing state was always aggravating. To only partial relief, the King of Knights was handling the situation well through a mix of emotions rather than adding to her mountain of past regrets… but if he had a choice, he'd obviously rather see a smile. He looked towards Diarmuid in front of him as the lancer glanced back while shaking his head slightly. It obviously didn't sit well for him either.

They can only hope Chaldea's leadership was dealing out appropriate punishment to those involved in this disaster.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"…Then that's it then. No one is totally at fault. It was a giant chain of snowballing events," Gudao sighed as he rubbed his temple with one hand. Before him stood Medea and Paracelsus, with the recently caught, self-proclaimed rival of Janice standing slightly away from them with his gaze directed elsewhere.

Gudao stood next to the doctor on the other side of the hallway, joined by one of Chaldea's first heroic spirits. The caster had one hand on her hip, and her mechanical gauntlet gripped a large staff topped with rings that projected a prism of prana. The inventor wore her standard Renaissance era outfit in vibrant red and blues that she used in battle. She used a hand covered in a blue, silk glove to brush some of her black hair behind her shoulder. Her blue eyes glared at the employee across from her as the iron grip on her staff tightened.

"But there still needs to be consequences so this doesn't happen again," Roman stated with crossed arms as he stared at his two servants in the hallway. "I'm placing a temporary ban on any new use of potions and elixirs within the facility unless express consent is given by the receivers and I am properly informed."

"Paracelsus." The male caster looked at the unofficial, acting director. Roman's expression remained calm. "You and mages in the Alchemical Room can no longer leave any mix unattended. Please be more scrutinizing yourself in determining what is being made. I do not want any repeats of this."

"Medea."

The female caster reluctantly looked to her master, shame very much present in her eyes. "Though it was meant to be a prank, the series of events caused it to spiral out of control. The fact of the matter is you're one those who consistently picked on Arturia. You're banned from doing anything of the sort to anyone, and are ordered to find a proper way to make it up to Arturia by tomorrow afternoon. Her birthday should not be a sad day and I worry for her spirits. I will ask Naomi and Vlad to keep a closer watch on you as well."

"...Understood, Gudao," she said quietly and let out a relieved sigh.  _'I got off light.'_

Gudao's glare was joined by Doctor Roman's and Leonardo's as they glared at the employee, who flinched at the sudden intensity.

"And you. You've broken the strict code of conduct forged by the founders of Chaldea and purposefully tampered with an alchemical mix for ill purposes. The results, while severe, could have been far worse. You are hereby banned from using the Alchemical Room. You are also sentenced to a month in the brig," the doctor stated without any hesitation. "We'll find a new position for your skills in time."

The employee nodded reluctantly in understanding.

"Dismissed."

The two servants quietly turned and walked down the hallway as two security robots appeared to take the employee down the opposite direction. These two had one of their arms replaced with what appeared to be a gun. A blue lasso of pure energy shot out from one arm of a robot and secured itself onto the wrist of the employee.

"Letting the servants off a little easy, Gudao..." Da Vinci stated plainly as she passed a subtly disapproving glance at the master.

"If I think of something more suitable as punishment, I will inform them. But Paracelsus was deceived, and Medea meant it as an embarassing prank at first. Now if you don't mind, there's someone I have to thank before I talk to Drake about causing the only casualty of note during this disaster."

As Gudao left down another corridor, Roman let out a sigh that caught Da Vinci's attention. The inventor raised an eyebrow as the doctor pulled out a notepad and began scribbling.

"I'm going to throw a memo into the system that any 'saber-face' jokes are completely banned. Last thing I want to see is some sort of relapse."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"It still failed…" Gabrielle said dejectedly as she gazed out the window of the Salon at the falling snow; It danced in her orange eyes as she played with her orange ponytail. Her gaze remained firmly planted on the faded reflection of herself in the window as Gudao sat across from her at a salon booth. Though she looked a bit disappointed, he remained firm.

"Doesn't change the fact your initiative stopped anyone… I mean anyone  _besides_  Blackbeard from getting hurt. Many of the servants agree you helped organize the effort, and I'm happy it was you," Gudao stated as he looked at his closest friend and chuckled.

That grabbed her attention instantly and made her turn back. "What's so funny?"

"Just find it humorous that the tactical rumors of the "resident pervert" are gaining traction. If only they knew how much of a genius you really are."

"And you don't remind them?"

"Of course I do! But no one takes my opinion on you too seriously… Like I'm just defending my pervy best friend like I should be!"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Oh? Am I not allowed to appreciate the fine wildlife?"

"…That's what you're annoyed about?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, Gabby… thank you. I appreciate it. So does Chaldea for that matter."

"Don't sweat it... Last thing I want is to see the last light of humanity snuffed out by an intended prank, let alone my best friend being buried in the mountain of ensuing paperwork for that matter."

"There's still a lot of paperwork after this."

The Magecraft Division employee huffed and looked her best friend in the eye. "Seriously, you work far too much. Take some time off already. How about a day for once instead of an hour? Hang out and play sports with us sometime or something. Go play video games with Tyler and... Hell! I don't know, anything!"

"Yes, yes, mom," Gudao rolled his eyes as he got up to find Mashu, but chuckled as Gabby threw some of the table napkins at him. She always was as temperamentally immature as many people claim her to be, but also has some tactical impulses and can take the initiative without hesitation... not to mention she also had master potential. At least a lot of servants respect her on a level most other employees can only dream of reaching with a few.

Maybe that lesser known nickname from the few Japanese staff really does hold some water if those facts had anything to prove.

_'Ko-Gudao Gabby huh... There's a teasing nickname in there somewhere... Gudao-ko? Kudao? Nah...'_


	11. Fragment 10: That Sweet Sound

Arturia watched silently as a small squad of robots continued setting up scaffolding for the demolished wall. Thanks in part to yesterday's events, the women's baths wouldn't be seeing much use anytime soon. A passing employee gave her a sidelong glance, but nothing that sent waves of guilt through her. It was simply curiosity about what was going through her mind as she looked upon one result of her actions. Maybe they wondered if she even remembered any of it in her haze.

…To her chagrin, she remembered all of it well.

The King of Knights wished the potion would have blinded her to her actions, but the potions heavy suggestive influence had other ideas. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing went against everything she stood for, yet her emotions seized full control of the wheel. It was the equivalent of watching a horror movie without being able to switch the channel, but the consequences were very much real.

"No spa for a week... Shame. Drinking and bathing in a bathtub isn't the same."

There was a pang of guilt driven through her thoughts, but she ignored it as she turned to face the musing rider. Drake gazed casually towards her only a few meters away, wearing a simple pink shirt and jeans. She seemed to inspect the King of Knights for a moment, noting her highly unusual choice of clothing compared to her usual garb. It seemed the young blonde didn't feel like putting much effort into her look based on the loose ponytail and matching blue sweats.

"Bah… Being hard on yourself? I wouldn't feel bad about this if I were you... Hell, I should be thanking a fellow British legend if anything!" Drake laughed with a smirk. Arturia simply remained composed and curious where she stood. "The bastard deserved it every time he's caught, and you know it… Though I  _guess_  I'll admit, he gets some credit for his persistence."

Arturia eyed the Pirate while she approached, turned, and threw her arm over the smaller girl. "I'll bet he'll take a little longer break this time around... Dirty perv."

"I guess so..."

"I owe you an extra drink later. Your choice! Feel free to redeem the little coupon whenever!" Drake winked at the girl before patting her back. "Ah… and Happy Birthday, Arturia! Don't let the past sully a day worth partying over! Enjoy the hell out of yourself and live for the moments ahead!"

The pirate began walking down the hallway, leaving the small blonde to her thoughts. Like a broken record, she had apologized profusely to many yesterday, including master, Nero, and Okita. Much to her surprise, they had practically forgiven her on the spot and cited the potion as the real culprit. Emiya had jokingly threatened to limit her dessert servings after her birthday, but quickly retracted the statement when she thought he was being serious.

In truth, she felt… dissatisfied that they'd been so forthcoming. She personally didn't feel like she should have been forgiven so easily and quickly; She could have hurt someone. She'd put humanity's last hopes in danger, and yet… that was all there was to it for them. It was just another accident they were willing to look past. Another reminder that she was still much to stern and beholden to past beliefs and experiences. Perhaps loosening up more, as her friends suggested, would do her some good.

Releasing a sigh, Arturia began walking away from the baths to follow her master's 'order' to enjoy her birthday.  _'Hopefully breakfast is extra tasty…'_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 10: That Sweet Sound** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

A tiny smile graced Arturia's lips as she sat in her room. She was wrapping up her daily cleaning of Excalibur while humming. To her surprise and delight, Emiya had personally cooked breakfast for her, and a large one at that. It had taken her record time to indulge herself in the meal like a famished wanderer, much to the usual amusement of those around her. Riding the hopeful high that the day was already turning out well, she decided to return to her room for a bit to do her usual daily routine.

The King of Knights leaned over towards a small, stone pedestal positioned at the foot of her bed with a slit carved into its top. Carefully positioning Excalibur, she placed it into its pedestal where it properly sat in full glory, mimicking what Caliburn had once done so many centuries ago. The sword shined as a few accent lights in the base lit up, letting the blade bask in extra golden glory. Content that her sword was cleaned, she took a moment to appreciate her room's newest furnishings that her friends suggested.

She had two of them requisitioned, with each being its own unique design and meaning. The left most one was blue with gold trim, and was adorned with the honored crests of each of her famed knights. The right was in white with black trim, and held small designs resembling crests placed upon it to represent different servants. If the blue one was her former companions, then the white one was her current in Chaldea. She smiled lightly; Diarmuid always had some pretty interesting décor ideas.

The rest of her room was relatively ordinary, but she preferred it that way. A simple display shelf to hold assorted tokens, craft coins, and assorted pictures. On the wall beside it was a large artist's rendition of Camelot, though if you asked the King herself she found it a little less ornate than the real one. To relax comfortably with any visiting friends, there was a set of oak chairs, beige sofa, and glass coffee table.

Though comfort for guests was at Jeanne's suggestion, the little minifridge disguised as a chest was Emiya's lone contribution… and her favorite. It beckoned to her from beside the closet, but she could resist. The snacks paled in comparison to Emiya's cooking, so her resolve remained stalwart like her armor on its display stand beside it… or… maybe she could sneak  _one_  little snack. It was her birthday after-

A knock on her door shook the saber out of her thoughts. Sensing a servant behind the door, she quickly walked over so she wouldn't keep them waiting. Upon feeling for any telltale signs of the servant's signature presence, a frown was slowly etched onto her expression; The day had been starting off rather well too. With a slow but silent exhale, she pressed the button beside the door and let it slide open.

"Yes?" Her voice was composed and calm, even if she slightly clenched her fists in frustration. There was no mistaking this presence for how many times she felt it.

"...May I come in?"

She slowly let out a breath as she considered the answer. A few seconds passed before she stepped to the side so Medea may enter the room. As she quickly stepped in, the caster's purple halter dress with a small white throw over waved gently with her strange movement. Arturia, both curious and guarded, stared at Medea, whose gaze remained out into the hallway while she kept her arms behind her back suspiciously. It was only when the doors close did Arturia's eyes narrow slightly.

"…Is there something you wanted to say, Medea?" Arturia asked slowly as she cautiously stared at her arms for any sudden movement. After what she helped to do yesterday, she wasn't about to trust the caster's current motives. However, that didn't stop her from curiously noting how her eyes seemed to glint with genuine apology. Even her fidgeting lent itself to that notion alongside her clearly uncomfortable state of being.

For the Witch of Betrayal to even dare show this sort of perceived weakness to anyone was enough of a surprise.

"I made some... big mistakes yesterday," Medea began as Arturia crossed her arms, making the princess sigh loudly. "…Yes... That was an understatement. I did mean to prank you, but not to  _that_  severity. So… I'm sorry… Things spiraled well out of control and I am responsible for that."

Medea kept her eyes stiff and faced away; An apology was the last thing anyone, save for a scarce few, could ever hope to receive from the usually distant caster. It honestly shocked Arturia, who had nothing but bad experiences with her from any of her recollected summonings in Fuyuki. For her to openly apologize and take responsibility was strange, and left many question, but… was honestly welcome.

"I almost ruined Chaldea, our... mutual home over a teasing joke." It still sounded like Medea was uncomfortable giving any sort of apology, but at the very least, it sounded genuine to the saber. "…I shouldn't have done that. At our master's and my friend's request… I'll stop. Completely. No more ill will."

The tension had left Arturia, though she remained surprised at the turn of events. She had mixed feelings with Medea since the older woman tended to tease her when a window opened itself. It was never meant in outright harm, and the two did have a civil conversation on a rare occasion where they had to, but they wouldn't go out of their way to interact with the other. She had honestly expected the caster to take much longer with the apology if one even came… but it was apparent she misjudged the princess severely.

"You don't have to forgive me. What happened to you yesterday was terrible and I almost cost you friendships you hold dear… I know what it's like to have those dear to you turn away, and I wouldn't wish that upon others who don't deserve it… and there are plenty more deserving than you."

The caster shifted and brought her hands forward from behind her back. Arturia was taken back by the white dress she presented; It must have taken a long time to craft. The design of the strapless dress was much more ornate than any in her wardrobe, and its blue accents pleased the eye. It came paired with a sapphire bow for her hair which rested on the hanger. Arturia reached out and held the presented dress, taking in every ornate detail that was knit into its form. It was so beautiful it could even pass as a simpler wedding dress.

"Naomi helped me finish it last night. It was my short-term secret project I thought you'd like as a gift...  _without_  wrapping... I didn't know how you'd feel about something given by me without knowing what it is," a partially ashamed Medea explained as she looked away.

"It's... It's so beautiful," she breathed.

"We worked on it for two weeks, and Vlad pitched in too… We made it extra ornate, fitting for a true royal as the prince stated."

She studied the female caster through her peripheral vision, noting how she kept her gaze purposefully away. Admittedly the young king didn't pay much attention to the powerful magus, but facts were facts. She was now an ally and not trying to openly manipulate her, plus they hadn't fought together all that often. She only really paid attention when she sensed a tease incoming.

…But observing her secretly now, she found pleasant changes.

The air of malice was almost completely gone, replaced by a glimpse of what she can only assume was the Medea before the manipulations and betrayals. It was no wonder her presence felt so familiar yet different when she tried to discern it through the door. She silently gave thanks to her little group of friends that managed to bring the best out of the previously churlish and devious caster. At least she didn't have to deal with her more… questionable methods of torture anymore.

Arturia smiled towards the older woman, "…Thank you, Medea."

Medea looked at the smaller girl hopefully. "Arturia... you…?"

"Yes. I like it," Arturia said softly as she turned the dress around to look at the back before adding. "And I shall forgive you. I only request you do truly stop the teasing."

Medea opened her mouth but Arturia held up her free hand to stop her. "I've forgiven people for far worse actions against me."

"...Thank you, Arturia," Medea stated and bowed slightly with a tiny smile now on her lips. "Once more, I'm sorry. It was a little... difficult for me to do something like this."

"I can imagine for you. No offense," she smiled lightly. It was nice to see the Witch of Betrayal's sincere personality more often. Some change was good. "…But you said this was your project? Not Naomi's?"

Suddenly, Medea flushed noticeably, and Arturia's eyebrows rose ever so slightly in shock. A flustered Medea? That was easily the last thing she ever expected to see, yet there she was… looking embarrassed. "…Yes, well… I had some ideas that I thought would… look really cute on you."

She said the last part so quietly, a human wouldn't have picked it up; Arturia was a servant. Her smile grew slightly as Medea fought to throw her blush aside. To the caster's relief, she managed to win, even if she did look a bit uncomfortable under Arturia's small smile. "Then this isn't the only one?"

Medea slowly nodded, and then curiously raised a new point. "Um, there is one more thing... I'd just like to ask. It's a request, of sorts."

Arturia looked at the older woman. "Yes?"

There was a small pause, and a tiny shift of feet. "Would you... like to help Naomi and I with new dress designs? You'd be a model for them of course, but not to an audience... just for us to get a look at how some new dresses may look..."

"So... you want to dress me up on occasion?" the smaller girl asked with amusement laced into her voice. Medea shifted on her feet again at having her interest caught red handed and fiddled with her hands more. It seemed some things don't change. "To try some of your new designs?"

"W-Well to be fair, you're adorable, and there's a lot of styles Naomi wishes to try now that she's turned into quite the fashion designer…" Medea attempted to deflect. It clearly wasn't working but she continued anyway. "Naomi thought it would also be a good way for us to truly make amends for our past Grail War. I just thought I would ask, but you don't have to answer now…"

Arturia's smile grew.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Arturia asked as she looked around; It was useless with a blindfold wrapped loosely around her. To match her uplifted mood, she changed into one of her blue sundresses, though she kept the ponytail after she and Medea had a surprisingly long conversation in her room about fashion; Her passion for it was surprising. Diarmuid had been surprised to find both of them there talking and laughing, but it had been a pleasant encounter for her birthday.

It had to be cut short, because Arturia had somewhere she needed to be apparently. The lancer behind her kept both his hands on her shoulders as they walked. He'd looked dashing as always when he came to get her in a light green polo with jeans, but to be fair, the Celtic knight was usually dashing in anything he wore. His smile was remained his best feature as he kept it tight on his lips while he maneuvered his curious friend. "I can still sense servants, Diarmuid."

Diarmuid rolled his eyes as he turned them down a new hallway, much to the entertainment to any witness. "That's fine, King of Knights. It doesn't matter if you do."

"Is food involved?"

"No. No this time." Diarmuid laughed as Arturia pouted quietly.

Left. Right. Another Right. Left.

After several more turns and a stairway, they made their way down a hallway until Diarmuid gently stopped the small girl. With a small whisper to wait, the lancer walked down the hallway a little further and into a room with the slide of an automated door. To Arturia's curiosity, she could no longer hear any employees or robots in the area, and only sensed the few servants and her master in the room ahead. She heard the sliding doors open once more and listened to his seemingly excited return.

"Right this way," Diarmuid whispered as he slowly walked the small king into the room ahead. Once inside, the only thing she heard was a radio playing classical music from somewhere in the room. It felt welcoming, but otherwise confusing for what sort of surprise show rested beyond the curtains.

"You may remove the blindfold, Arturia."

"Thank you, Gudao," she replied as the occupants of the room collectively held their breaths.

She removed her blindfold, and let her eyes quickly adjust to the light again; They froze as she got her bearings, but the room would never have enticed that reaction. It was just one of the simply designed Chaldean break room for staff. This one belonged to the Magecraft Division as evidenced by the number of sorcery books on one of the three tables with accompanying swivel chairs.

A radio rested on another one, while the Gudao, Mashu, and Doctor Roman sat at another in their standard Chaldean uniforms. Fou sat curled in a ball on their table, looking curiously with a tilted head at Arturia. Paracelsus stood in his robes just behind them with Janice at his side fiddling with the oversized tie on her uniform. Eyes were locked on her, but hers had yet to turn to them.

All of them waited carefully and in concern, for it was not them who caused her to freeze, but the servant sitting on the lone couch at the back of the room.

The man wore tan slacks with black formal shoes that squeaked gently against the floor as he stood. He wore a white collared shirt with a black blazer over it, and kept his fair-skinned hands folded before him. His familiar black eyes gazed back into hers to send a surge of nostalgia and memories coursing under her skin. A mix of emotions fighting for control over the man's composed expression, barely hidden by the long purple hair that reached behind him.

"…My King."

"Sir Lancelot..."

"Thanks to Paracelsus and some assistance by Roman and Scathach, we found a work around potion for Lancelot's mad enhancement," Gudao explained carefully while eyeing the knight as he approached Arturia slowly. "You've had a terrible time yesterday, Arturia… so I'm very glad we were able to figure this out this morning. If all turns out well… you won't have to worry about his mad enhancement again."

"I have already given you my apology, which I am grateful you have accepted, but I had yet to give you a gift. I hope it is well received," Paracelsus explained quietly with a nod. "Everything that has happened recently still bears heavily on my mind. Hopefully one of your knights can help alleviate that better than any of us."

"I..."

Arturia was at a loss of words. They had kept Lancelot as far away from her as possible due to his reactions in her presence. The last time she had seen her closest knight was during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and that had been a moment she never wanted to relive. Now… Now he was here, in her presence again, but in complete sanity of mind from what she could see. It was him… It was really Lancelot.

It brought back fond memories just looking at him. The many battles and feasts of the Round Table where they were merry and united... Toasting to the victories of Gawain, or for Galahad who had returned from his own quest... From the antics of Percival to the considerate actions of Bedivere, just having one of her knights present again made warm memories of Camelot surface in renewed, vivid detail.

Those same memories were the very reason it was so painful to have Camelot collapse before her eyes. She had taken it heavily, and it was only made worse when she saw Lancelot's own, chaotic eyes after Iskandar's reprimanding at the banquet. This had been what she had sowed into their legend… but now, things were looking up again, if only as a torch in the night. He could talk with her now… after everything that's happened, so they may both find closure. It made her happy.

Lancelot looked uncertain as he took a step forward tentatively. "Your majesty, please… You do not nee-"

He was interrupted by the small king sniffling, but a tear didn't fall; She kept her flood of emotions in check well. Before he could react, Arturia had looked up with a small smile gracing her lips as she stared at the greatest of her knights. Lancelot was left speechless as he stared at his King. Diarmuid leaned against the counter and smiled at the sight, with Mashu still observing carefully in case something happened. Roman was tense in case any extreme emotions would cause a relapse, but in all honesty, everyone was aware how paranoid he usually got.

"…I'm glad. It pained me to see my greatest knight in sheer agony that I have caused."

"You were never to blame," the knight began, letting out a long breath. "There's still much I don't understand… Your decisions. Your forgiveness. I never deser-"

"My decision about you and Gwen stands, Sir Lancelot." Arturia interrupted as her smile faded slightly. "You don't need to understand now, but you do not need to apologize to me. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you and Gwen."

"But my king-!"

"Lancelot… If you are to agonize over anything, it is how you may apologize to your fellow knights should they be summoned."

Lancelot paused. He nodded slowly, and she could see the thoughts racing through his mind. Facing Gawain was going to be beyond difficult after what he had done to his brothers, and he would no doubt be her famous knight's hardest obstacle. There was also Mordred to consider, but many more had issues with that knight. Her whole table of heroes had become so fractured… and she wondered if they were all summoned, could they find a way to mend the breaks? How would she even start to try…?

Her knight was just as troubled as she was. "I still do not feel…"

"If you are still troubled by my decision and find yourself unworthy," Arturia began in an authoritative tone. She paused slightly when she met his gaze firmly. In truth, she steeled her voice to reassure herself as much as him. "...then make yourself worthy by serving by my side once more as my greatest knight."

Arturia wished to make things clear. They were on the same side once more, and what better way to redeem himself then to right his wrongs fighting loyally at the king's side for the sake of humanity itself? If he didn't feel he was worthy of redemption, he would become worthy and make things right for himself through action. That could be his new personal mission now that he had clarity of mind once more.

Fou chirped happily with a small sparkle in its eyes. Lancelot's eyes lit up in acknowledgment. She could see the recognition and subtle hope in his eyes. They mixed and waged war against the despair, shame, and guilt within. It would not be a battle won this day, but she'd done what she needed to: She helped reassure him a path exists, and things could improve again.

With a smile, she found herself glad he had accepted the proposition. Lancelot slowly dropped to one knee and bowed his head, closing his eyes as he breathed in swiftly. "King Arthur, greatest of kings…! On my honor, I, Lancelot du Lac, ask to once more serve at your side and prove my loyalty! Let me fight in your name and help shine what has been tarnished! Allow me the honor of being your sword! I shall not put your faith in me to question ever again!"

Arturia's smile grew even more that day. "It is my honor to accept your request. Rise, my faithful knight… but there is one last declaration you must heed..."

Sir Lancelot lifted his head in uncertainty. He found himself facing a regal smile she had never displayed before. "Though I was known as King Arthur… You know my name is Arturia Pendragon. Let it be thus henceforth."

He slowly smiled. "Understood, my king."

Diarmuid chuckled at the scene in front of him as Mashu lightly clapped with Roman. Turning her head slightly, Mashu stared at Gudao who watched the scene and clapped slowly with a distant, almost mourning look in his eyes. Roman also noticed and stopped cherring to look towards their mutual friend with complete curiosity. Slowly, all eyes of the room turned upon Gudao who was shaken from his thoughts upon becoming the new center of attention. It also helped Fou had come up to lick his cheek.

"…Is something wrong, Senpai?" Mashu asked quietly.

"I was just thinking about, um… the future with Lancelot. In battle and so forth. You know," Gudao explained quickly, trying too hard to stay coherent in thought which caused Roman's eyebrow to slowly rise.

"Care to explain?" the orange-haired man asked with some slight amusement at Gudao's sudden lack of composure.

Gudao let out a breath and looked to Lancelot, who returned the gaze with a glint of curiosity, but a shine of steadfast resolve at what his master may say next. Arturia could see it, and she was proud of what she saw. As a knight, even if plagued by lingering guilt, it would be his honor to properly serve his king and his master. His first step on the path to redemption would likely be to follow his master's orders well, and show he is still very much the grea-

"Erm, I was thinking... you  _can_  still use the gatling gun, right, Lancelot? I mean..." Chuckles from Mashu and Paracelsus filled the room.

Well… that was certainly not what anyone was expecting.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?" Arturia asked curiously as she took another bite from the cheese sandwich she shamelessly took from the cafeteria. She was disappointed Emiya had not done anything for lunch, but it was a tiny bump in her increasingly sunny day. Catching up with Lancelot and introducing him to Diarmuid made for time well spent.

The lancer simply turned around and gave her a smile, causing the small blonde to turn to tilt her head slightly. He had been leading her through the hallways again for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Normally she would be fine with starting small talk, but the two remaining sandwiches in her arms demanded her attention. They would not be disappointed as she quickly finished the third one cheerfully, then took a sip from her soda's straw nestled between the sandwiches.

Her attention was snapped away when Diarmuid abruptly stopped in front of a door. She blinked. "You could have said we were going to Jeanne's room."

"I know, but where was the fun in that?" he mused softly as he knocked on the door. "Jeanne?"

The door slid open and Diarmuid swiftly hustled the small king into the room. Jeanne quietly shut the door behind them. Pleasantly pleased, Arturia looked around while taking a bite of a sandwich. Emiya was seated on Jeanne's couch wearing black slacks and a red collared shirt. He had one leg thrown over the other casually with both arms slung across the couch's back. The saint wore an amethyst blouse and stood next to Diarmuid in front of her closet with hands clasped in front of her white skirt. She looked a little uncertain about something.

Yet, nothing was out of place in her friend's room. A single pedestal held Jeanne's flag at an angle with her sword in an adjacent stand. The bookshelf was filled with different novels she had borrowed from Chaldea's library or acquired during singularities. Some picture frames hung by her crucifix and bible shelf on the wall, showcasing Jeanne's favorite moments spent with her many friends. If anything, the room looked a bit too clean.

Instead of being covered in various articles, the lone coffee table in front of Emiya only held its usual centerpiece vase filled with glass flowers of different colors. There wasn't a single item on the maple table or matching set of chairs either. Unless Jeanne and Diarmuid were hiding an unusually messy closet, that meant whatever surprise awaited her was definitely behind her two- "Good grief… Still eating, Saber?"

She turned to the archer who was shooting her an amused at the lone sandwich nestled in her crossed arms like a newborn. He chuckled as Arturia playfully glared at him. "You didn't make me anything, so I had to settle for this!"

"Jeanne was helping me wrap a present last minute."

Arturia blinked and deadpanned. "You mean my present was  _last minute_? Tardiness is the enemy, Shirou!"

He sighed, but his expression turned a touch apologetic. "Please don't twist my words, Saber. You know you're far more important to me than that."

A throat clearing ended the small bickering. Jeanne smiled upon gaining their attention. "When you two are done flirting, we have those presents for you, Arturia."

"We were not-!" They started together before being cut off by Diarmuid and Jeanne laughing as they opened up the closet.

The ruler took out the first present and placed it on the coffee table in front of Emiya. The archer casually got up and took the remaining articles of food from the saber, much to her disappointment, then placed them on the maple table. Jeanne led Arturia towards the couch to sit as she observed the unique shape of the present. It looked like a snowman could be hiding within it based on the shape, but the lack of an obvious carrot nose proved otherwise. The wrapping paper was plain blue with a yellow ribbon around the mid-section.

"This is the  _offending_  present," Emiya stated simply as he stood near the coffee table, observing the saber carefully as she carefully took the bow off intact and began unwrapping the present.

She was surprised upon finding that whatever was underneath was very soft. As she took the top of the wrapping off, two rounded fluffy ears sprouted into plain sight. Arturia's mouth slowly opened unconsciously as she removed the rest of the wrapping paper, revealing a tan plushy with key white accents. Two familiar black orbs for eyes stared back at her as she picked it up slowly and felt her smile increase tenfold.

"I thought it would be difficult to obtain, but Gudao managed to help me acquire one… I'm unsure why it was a mystic code."

"Shirou... thank you," Arturia smiled breathlessly as she brought the plush lion to her chest and hugged it gently. Her soft gaze met Emiya's. "Thank you. I appreciate this... "

The man smiled fondly. "Anytime, Saber."

Her smile subsided and a look of uncertainty filled her eyes that no one in the room missed, especially not the Archer. "Is something wrong with my gift?"

The King of Knights blushed lightly. "N-No. It's just... well..."

Arturia held out her hand and closed her eyes, materializing an item as she would her weapon. The eyes of the other three servants widened quickly upon the item in question taking form. Pulling it towards her to join its companion, Arturia now held two stuffed lions that looked practically identical. Emiya's eyes slowly darted from one plush animal to the other as disbelief swam erratically in his eyes. The saber softly smiled with the blush still on her cheeks.

"I had gotten one from Gudao when it first arrived. I'll keep yours safe in my room. Thank you again, Shirou." The older lion disappeared and she hugged the new one once more.

Jeanne smiled while observing her friend before turning towards the red archer with a playful look. "So what makes this little lion so very important that she'd grab it?"

It was rare to see Emiya loose his composure, but to his credit he simply looked away and scratched the back of his head instead of stuttering. "Well... it's special to the both of us. It has meaning. Enough meaning to be a mystic code, it seems."

That was an unbelievable understatement, but Arturia made no mention of it. She merely smiled and thought of her time with the young Shirou Emiya during that war. The archer had all the memories of the boy from that past due to a memorial essence, so that bond remained firm. He was certainly a different person than the archer she dealt with, and she was satisfied with the circumstances that made it possible. At least, she did have that boy from back then to talk to in some form, even if he was older, wiser… and more handsome.

"Uh huh…" Jeanne smiled knowingly, and though the archer's composure remained, Arturia could tell he was squirming uncomfortably within. The lancer chuckled as he stood up and walked to the closet.

The saint turned as Diarmuid brought the next gift out in the form of a small jewelry box. It lacked wrapping paper and was tied with golden string. Arturia eyed the black box as she picked it up, pulling on the string to unravel it. As she lifted the lid, her eyes lit up at the necklace that sparkled underneath. It had a simple silver chain that led to the centerpiece which was properly designed and painted. The blues and gold of a miniature, ornate sword that mimicked Caliburn practically glowed in the light.

"I thought you would like this," Diarmuid stated with a small smile from his seat on the floor. "Found it on a supply run."

"It's wonderful," She stated as she admired the necklace. She carefully undid the band and immediately placed the necklace on, taking great care not to accidentally knock the lion off of its spot on her lap. As she finished, she gently observed the ornament and smiled. "Thanks, Diarmuid."

"It is my honor, King of Knights."

"We'll do Emiya's second present before mine," Jeanne said quickly to earn some curious glances from the other three.

She swiftly went to the closet to pick up another unusually shaped gift. It was apparent the presents were hidden in the closet based on peculiar shapes that might be guessed. The bottom of the item was flat, but had a very cylindrical shape until it reached the top where what appeared to be a handle jutted backwards. On the front was a small, protruding triangle with a silver bow on it. Tilting her head in confusion, Arturia began unwrapping the white paper that concealed it.

Her eyes lit up in curiosity, though not as much as when they eyed the plush lion; Could her smile grow any larger this day? Swiftly tearing through the rest of the paper to elicit chuckles from her friends, Arturia cautiously picked up the blue and white item as her eyes sparkled like stars. Two more black eyes stared back, but this time with an accompanying yellow beak. Emiya chuckled at the instant response as she held the penguin while Jeanne and Diarmuid looked curiously at the item.

"Sorry it's not lion or panther shaped. I figured since you found... accessing its interior to be distasteful, you wouldn't wish to do it to your favorite animal."

"I can make my own shaved ice now!" she exclaimed happily, causing Jeanne to giggle and Diarmuid to laugh. She felt a sense of Déjà vu, like she had seen this before, but she couldn't place it. A gift was a gift, though, but one that could make food was a present that gave for a lifetime.

She placed it down and stared at it with a content smile. With a pleased nod, she hugged the lion plushy once more as Jeanne got up to get the final gift. Without saying a word as the three other servants engaged in idle chatter, Jeanne, showing some hesitance, placed her box shaped present in front of Arturia who stared at the amethyst wrapping. An ornate ribbon wrapped around the unassuming present elegantly, and held a handwritten letter.

_**Dear Arturia,** _

_Happy Birthday!_  
 _I told the boys to write you cards too but they probably forgot!_  
Or were too busy in Emiya's case!  
I hope you enjoy my gift! Maybe it will come in handy someday!

_**Love your friend,  
Jeanne d'Arc** _

"Marie helped me write it..." Jeanne admitted bashfully with a small flush as she played with her fingers.

"A card. I knew I forgot something," Diarmuid relented, somewhat embarrassed. "You should've reminded us more than once."

Arturia raised an eyebrow as she reread the wording on the last line, and turned to her friend who was currently facing away with a slight blush. The king smiled and began opening the gift in front of her as Diarmuid and Emiya stared at her inquisitively.

"It wasn't that embarrassing, was it?" Emiya asked simply with cross arms and an amused look.

"No... the card isn't," Jeanne stuttered as she looked towards the present. The flush on her cheeks intensified before a determined look graced her eyes. She glanced towards the boys who stared back in confusion. "I request the two of you to please look away! This gift is private!"

Emiya lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Why the secre-?"

"Please!" Jeanne insisted with clenched fists held before her, surprising the trio with her steadfast resolve. The two male servants simply looked to each other and shrugged before turning their bodies away and covering their eyes. Content, Jeanne looked towards her friend and nodded.

Taking the lid off the box, Arturia raised an eyebrow at the extra wrapping paper concealing the article of clothing within. She didn't want to rip the paper, so she picked it up and began turning it in different directions to figure out how to open it. Finding it taped at the back, she quickly undid the adhesive and felt something fall out of the bottom and onto her lap beside the lion. Placing the small packaging down for a moment, she looked for the fallen article….

She felt her eyes widen as Jeanne's flush deepened. "I-I, um… honestly was hoping you'd open mine as just the two of us, Arty, but... the boys insisted we do it as a group."

Arturia stared at the blue, lacy garter that sat on her lap and blushed a bit. Quickly doing the math in her head, she looked up towards the packaging and undid the wrapping paper. Her blush deepened rapidly as she picked up the article of clothing, which was the last thing she expected the Maiden of Orleans to give her. The garter matched a set of royal blue, lacy lingerie perfectly. The set of clothing was very intimate by its design and left nothing to the imagination if worn. A pair of matching stockings and opera gloves sat within the opened wrapping paper.

"J-Jeanne…" Arturia stuttered with her cheeks now as red as a certain archer's polo. Jeanne d'Arc, the often serious and rash ruler, had gifted her  _lingerie_  of all things.

Diarmuid held fast to his resolve and ignored his curiosity to look or risk putting his honor as a knight on the line. Unfortunately, Emiya was not a knight, and he took a peek through his fingers and glanced back… an act which was caught by a furiously blushing saint.

 **"Emiya!"**  Jeanne practically squeaked as she stood up and glared at the archer. He turned back and covered his peeping eye.

"Sorry! I got curious!"

"Breaking the trust of a lady... For shame, Emiya." The archer just grumbled in response to the lancer's teasing.

Jeanne looked towards her female friend who was still appraising the item in her hands. She honestly couldn't tell if her blush or Arturia's was brighter.

"Marie helped me get it in a past singularity..." Jeanne said bashfully as she continued to eye her friend. To her amusement, she made the sign of the cross. "I-It was her idea, not mine! I honestly didn't know what you'd like that I could get you and… um…"

"I... I didn't know you had this side to you…" Arturia murmured under her breath as she continued to examine the intimate clothing. "Thank you, Jeanne. I, um... will hopefully have the chance to wear it sometime?"

It seems Medea wasn't the only servant being greatly influenced by their personal friends.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"No, no! Sit, Saber! I insist! You've done enough of that for me in the past!"

Arturia sighed as she sat at the couch in the lounge. The glow of the falling snow illuminated her face as softly as the caster who accompanied her. "Irisviel. You were the one always doing the gestures of kindness before the grail war."

"Yet you do it so much for me here! Friendship goes both ways, Arturia, and I am  _not_  letting you lift a finger on your birthday in my presence!"

With a sigh, Arturia relented as the Homonculus mother hummed next to her. Clad in the prestigious white dress she had seen so many times, Irisviel quickly poured the two of them tea while they waited for dinner. Her son was busy preparing the food with the help of the staff and fellow cooking servants, while Arturia's friends were helping gather some salon decorations with Marie and her personal salon staff. That left both of them in peace to talk.

Though she was, at first, a different person, Arturia only felt terrible for Irisviel's past and circumstances. She was doomed as a grail vessel, destined to live only a short lifespan with a chosen destiny. As much as the saber had detested her husband and his crude actions, he had admittedly done what he could to ensure her life was happier than it could have been. Illyasviel was the culmination of that idea, though it was the mother's idea to be fair.

She picked up the woman's favorite Darjeeling tea they always had in her castle. With a sip, she confirmed she never lost her touch no matter the timeline. The caster smiled at her friend hopefully. "I hope this day has been better than yesterday?"

"In more ways than I could have imagined," Arturia nodded happily.

"Then it's only right I make it better!" Irisviel chirped as she quickly took out a present from her purse. Arturia blinked in surprise as she carefully placed the cup down on its saucer. She took the small jewelry box curiously.

If she weren't a servant, she wondered if her face would have been sore from all the smiling today. "Thank you, Irisviel. Do you want me to open it now or later?"

"Whenever you wish, Saber," Irisviel giggled as the King of Knights smiled back.

Quietly, Arturia took the white enclosing ribbon off of the golden box. She discarded it gently on the table before opening the lid, and letting her eyes shot wide in surprise. The silver ring bracelet within was ornate in design, and shimmered under the snow-lit light that filtered from the large windows. Its centerpiece, which sat perfectly to draw attention among the glamorous lines, stood out in color and recognition.

Shining in blue and gold glory, was Excalibur, but only partially viewable. It was sheathed in Avalon.

Arturia breathed out gently as she inspected the custom-made jewelry. Irisviel giggled softly. "I'm not the best at making jewelry, but I tried my hand at it… I'm so jealous of Medea's skills."

"It's hard to believe you don't have Item Construction," Arturia smiled. "…It's beautiful, Irisviel. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my knight," Irisviel playfully joked as she hugged the smaller girl. Arturia returned it with one hand, being careful not to drop the bracelet. Upon breaking the hug, she was given the chance to place it down gently.

They had a close bond because of the war's circumstance. Through protecting Irisviel as a decoy master, they had grown close as friends. That had thankfully carried over well to Chaldea, and she would gladly protect the caster once more. This feeling only doubled now that there was a confirmed family connection between her and Emiya, and she was glad their bond had not been awkward. If only Illyasviel could join them now… and maybe even Kiritsugu, for the mother's sake… though she personally would not deal with him more than necessary.

Arturia only wished Irisviel could be as happy as she was this day. She certainly deserved it. With a sudden raise in enthusiasm, Arturia's thoughts were abandoned as Irisviel turned her legs to face her more directly. That was the usual sign that she was interested in talking gossip of some sort, a habit she picked up with Marie and Atalanta. With an amused sigh, Arturia only smiled and picked up her tea to learn of the excited mother's next conversation topic.

"Now, enough about that! Let's talk about that secret relationship I've begun to suspect you have with my adopted son!"

Arturia thankfully did not choke on her tea in surprise. Irisviel only kept smiling eagerly with an inferno of curiosity burning into the saber.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In Salon de Marie, Arturia blew out the candles to her cake to the orchestra of clapping hands.

As the light of the chandeliers flickered back on, she smiled and nodded towards Emiya and Tamamo who stood on the other side of the table, dressed in a black tuxedo and strapless blue evening dress. The King of Knights had opted to wear the dress Medea had gifted earlier that day, with her brushed hair falling loosely past her shoulders. Taking the knife handed by the archer, she made the first cut into the layered blueberry cake. As she did so, Gudao approached from her left and leaned in between her and Diarmuid.

"Is it safe to assume from that shining smile that today turned out well?" he asked quietly and received a quick nod in return.

"Indeed, Gudao, it was wonderful. It made me forget yesterday," she practically chirped as Emiya handed her the first slice of cake before beginning to divide the rest of it with Tamamo's help.

"Plenty of good gifts worthy of your grace?" Gudao asked, causing Emiya to nearly lose composure cutting the cake. Diarmuid almost choked on the water he was drinking, much to the confusion of Lancelot to his left. Irisviel giggled beside the lancer as Gudao stared around in confusion.

"Yes. The gifts were wonderful," Arturia stated as she looked towards Jeanne as she approached the table in a flattering amethyst gown. "And some gifts were extra unique."

Jeanne flushed as Arturia passed a knowing glance to her, causing Gudao to look between the two perplexed. He shrugged and grinned. "I'm just glad you enjoyed your birthday, Arturia!"

"Thank you, Gudao!"

As Gudao was about to leave, Marie bounded over happily in her red, one shoulder dress and stood next to Jeanne cheerily. "So did you like Jeanne's gift?"

"Marie!" Jeanne started, flush still very much evident on her face. Gudao stopped and turned.

"What? It's her favorite color! I'm sure it will look sexy on her when she wears it for Emiya! I mean, they  _were_  an item, right? Maybe they still are when no one's looking? Ohhh, young  _love_ _!"_  she grinned as she elbowed her friend. After a moment, the chipper rider looked around and noted, sheepishly, she had probably said that far too loudly.

"Oh my~…" Irisviel giggled with a hand to her lips and a teasing stare at Arturia.

Jeanne's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, as did Emiya's as he lost his composure. Tamamo's ear twitched and her eyes widened in total surprise at the suggestion. Diarmuid practically choked on his water once more as Gudao stared dumbfounded at what Marie had just inferred. Arturia's cheeks were flushed bright red. There was a small clattering of silverware as Lancelot stood up and passed a very level stare towards Emiya, which unified the smorgasbord of reactions into growing curiosity.

"…Mister Emiya, is there something you care to explain between yourself and my king?"

Caught off guard at the potentially veiled threat, Emiya took a step back and held his hands up. "Sir Lancelot. I assure you I would never do anything to Arturia that she does not wan-"

"And what's  _that_  supposed to mean?" the knight asked with a playful smirk, enjoying how much he managed to shatter the red archer's usually cool and composed demeanor. His response was tailored to look menacing, but Arturia could tell he was more curious at the plausibility that his King had found someone to relieve her former loneliness.

…and maybe he did feel a little protective over his liege.

"Saber, assistance please!" Emiya yelped out, inwardly cursing at how stupid he suddenly sounded. Some chuckles ran out among the group present, including Lancelot.

The thoughts and laughter soon died out instantly upon recognition of an unusual sound. Gudao stared at the small king next to him as the others nearby fell completely silent upon witnessing the act in front of them. The rest of the room seemed oblivious as they carried on their conversations in the background, but to those present, they were gifted the privilege to witness what some would have described as a miracle.

Arturia, after so many years, was laughing, and it was the sweetest sound.


	12. Fragment 11: Then There Were Two

The Summoning Chamber, Deployment Room, and Primary Generator were located in the very center of Chaldea, stacked on different floors. The energy provided by the Primary Generator descends through the floor to power both the Fate Summoning system directly below and the Deployment Room on the lowest floor, in addition to the rest of Chaldea. Secondary generators were located around the facility to power each wing individually in case of a serious malfunction, which is exactly what happened during the Fuyuki incident.

Repairs took a week to bring the three rooms back into their original states. Since then, the Primary Generator has been creating stores of excess energy to be used for the two rooms as originally designed. The merging of conventional and thaumatergical energy formed the rainbow-colored rocks that acted as a stackable reserve. They were an unintentional, but very welcome, consequence of the merging.

Whether or not science or magecraft was mostly responsible for both its discovery and continued creation is a flashpoint for an argument between the employees from both camps. Regardless of where the truth lies and how it's made, these rocks, nicknamed saint quartz, provide the massive influx of energy needed to activate the leyshifts and Fate System independent of the Primary Generator.

The Primary Generator spares enough energy to provide a single deployment via leyshift or three uses of the Fate System, but not both at the same time. The saint quartz provides the answer for the need to deploy several times in a day, if deemed absolutely paramount, or to expend in an attempt to bring in reinforcements from the spiritual world. A large stockpile is always kept on hand in case of emergencies involving an outbreak of problematic minor singularities or to use when a catalyst is confirmed.

It is frowned upon by both Roman and Da Vinci for Gudao to just activate the Fate system aggressively in an attempt to bring in a powerful hero. The young master is not one to argue the point either, as proven time and time again about how terrible the ratio between expended saint quartz and valued reward actually is. The chances of acquiring the essence of a servant already summoned, a craft coin, or a famous mystic code are far more likely than acquiring a new ally.

Unlike the regular summoning during a Holy Grail War, the Fate system powered by saint quartz didn't differentiate between famous items, concepts, and heroic spirits. Roman often inferred there was a previously discarded method to guarantee summoning a servant; The doctor keeps information from that away from Gudao for an unknown reason. While the chances for a hero to appear using the current method cannot be increased or guaranteed without a catalyst.

Though those were few and far between, the efficiency of the system could still be modified.

It is with this idea in mind that the Summoning Chamber received its first renovation that was completed this morning, in time for the special ceremony tonight. The room was inoperable for a week, so no use of the Fate system was done allowing the Primary Generator to create additional reserves. It wasn't a huge improvement considering the system can only create a single saint quartz in twenty-four hours. There were other means of acquiring saint quartz, but since they were difficult at best, the improved efficiency was more ideal.

The Fate system now operated at a twenty-five percent efficiency increase. The stockpile could grow faster, and they could attempt a summon more often. While the leyshifts were constantly tweaked to allow for longer duration and servant numbers during deployments, this was the first actual increase of efficiency for the summoning system. These are the thoughts the young master kept in mind as the light from the prana release faded and restored vision to the room's occupants.

"Oh. Oh _spectacular._  More damn black keys..." Gudao exclaimed in exasperation as he threw his hands up, eliciting some chuckles from the nearby servants.

Unfortunately, more efficiency didn't mean improved ratios.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 11: Then There Were Two** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"So, what do you think, Master? Perfect adjustments with my help, no?"

"Except the black keys, it was a flawless first shot." The young master turned to the strong male servant standing next to him, giving him a small smile which was returned with a smirk and hearty laugh.

The man forwent his normal battle attire which could have easily passed as formal wear. Instead he wore a black formal vest over a plain, white collared shirt. A black tie had yellow lightning symbols running diagonally across it to form a unique pattern. The shirt was tucked into tan formal pants coupled with an ebony belt and matching formal shoes. He stood with both hands resting on his hips as he faced the center of the room with his master.

"I shouldn't have second guessed you for being able to complete the renovation in a week. I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"Not a problem, master, but you know better next time," the archer stated as he fiddled with the unusual blue markings at the ends of his long, black hair. "I can achieve great feats swiftly, especially when I work alongside the legendary inventor, Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Likewise to work with you, Tesla," The female caster stated cheerfully from behind the control panel. If the beeps and pings coming from the console's many screens were any indication, she was running some diagnosis tests as her fingers flew over the buttons and switches. A few employees were behind her at smaller data consoles.

"Tooting each other's horns, much?" Roman murmured to himself with a chuckle. A shiver ran up his spine. Sensing the threat, he looked up from the pedestal he walked up to check, seeing Da Vinci glaring at him from her spot at the panel. He raised his hands slightly in surrender as Tesla and Gudao turned to look between the pair.

"Sometimes I feel like you try to irritate me on purpose, Roman." The doctor let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head; He'd have to watch his murmuring more often.

There was a knock on the door to the chamber.

Gudao looked at the chosen blades of church executors still sitting on the summoning platform and sighed before walking to the entrance. Activating the keypad next to the door swiftly, the console beeped and the automated doors swung back to life and immediately opened. Gabrielle strolled through the door casually with a smile and gave a tiny wave to Gudao before turning to the rest of the room and waving to them silently as well.

Instead of her Magecraft Division uniform, she wore white sweat pants and a matching tank top. The wide straps of an orange sports bra with black lining could be clearly seen under the tank top's own. She leaned against the door. "So, how'd it go?"

"I have to tell our resident priest I got more ammo for him. Otherwise I think we're ready for tonight."

Gabrielle laughed much to the annoyance of her best friend. "Wow! More black keys? Even after the renovation? You have no luck this month."

"Shut up, Gabby. You think I like wasting quartz?"

"Oh calm down, I was kidding," she stated before strolling over to the black keys on the ground. Quietly picking them up, she eyed them for a split second before pocketing the red handles. "I'll give them to Amakusa on my way to the gym if you don't need anything else."

"Would you mind getting six more quartz? I would just like to make  _absolutely_  sure everything is working without a hitch for tonight~!" Da Vinci stated as she continued to run a diagnostic on the system. "Wouldn't want your big day going awry."

The young magus nodded and turned around with an excited smile. She liked the ring to her new title. _'Gabrielle Rutherford. Second Master of Chaldea.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gabrielle exited the Summoning Chamber and walked barely thirty meters down the hallway to reach the door to the Storage Vault. The door was highly reinforced compared to most of Chaldea, resembling a bank's heavy steel barricade. Granted it was more aesthetically pleasing than its civilian counterpart. Between its runic enhancements and high end components, it secured the contents with the help of the vault's solid construction.

The key card slider only activated for approved employees, though the female magus was thankful that she was promoted to that tier for multiple reasons. However, in order to even use the slider and accompanying scanning technology, one had to bypass the extra security measure in the form of a volunteer servant. The security measures were enough for employees, but some servants protested that the vault should be further guarded; There's no telling what a new servant may attempt in the future.

Though not many were interested in volunteering, a few did without any real hesitation, with the current long, blue haired guard being the last one; He was volunteered at the sincere recommendation of a certain female caster. At least he did his job well with minor complaints.

Forgoing his battle attire, the Asian servant chose a Hakama with a light blue top and darker shade for the bottom. The blue-haired assassin with a long ponytail leaned against the vault door with arms crossed and eyes closed in almost complete silence. A sandal occasionally tapped the ground beneath him in anticipation. Though the presence of his large nodachi was a usual circumstance, his guard had always remained vigilant.

Though Gabrielle had nothing to fear from the servant, he made her anxious for a very different reason.

His eyes opened calmly as he turned his head to view the approaching magus, a small smirk gracing his face as he pushed himself lightly off the door while acquiring his weapon. Moving to the other side of the hallway, the assassin simply resumed his previous posture and placed the blade next to him. He folded his arms once more as he watched the orange haired employee work the key card console.

Gabrielle pressed a few buttons on the console. Activating with a confirming chime, a few panels shifted on the wall next to the door to show a hand scanner. Above it another panel opened to reveal a blue screen with an interior eye scanner. Squaring herself to both, she placed her hand on the scanner and looked towards the eye screen as it re-positioned itself to her level. A ray of light shot into her eyes as the hand scanner glowed green.

' _There, that wasn't so ba-'_

The scanner beeped. "Error. Retrying biometric scanning procedure. Standby."

She lifted her hand and placed it back down, restarting the sequence. The light washed into her eyes again. The hand scanner glowed a warm gree-

And beeped again. "Error. Retrying biometric scanning procedure. Standby."

There was a low chuckle from behind her as the young magus felt her eyes narrow greatly in irritation as the system attempted once mor-

Another damn beep!? "Error. Eye scan could not be completed. Please open your ey-"

"You stupid piece of technology!" Gabrielle screamed as the servant behind her burst out laughing. She turned around with clenched fists and glared daggers at the assassin who was enjoying the scene too much for her liking.

"You're not helping, Sasaki!"

"This makes up for guarding this door any day!" The servant stated as he approached calmly with the irritating smirk still on his face.

Calmly turning her around and taking one of her arms, he opened up a clenched fist and placed it absolutely center on the hand scanner. Ignoring her slight squirming, he then used the free hand to tilt her head slightly back as the eye scanner redid its work with a confirming beep. The vault door made a series of clanks as reinforced bars were lowered from within. Slowly the door slid open, revealing the dark room within that lit up partially with overhead lights.

Satisfied, Sasaki took his place on the opposing wall once more as Gabrielle looked around to confirm no one saw what had happened before glaring at the servant with a pout. "I could have done that myself!"

"On the seventh try, maybe."

"Hey! I took-"

"-nine tries last time. I'm giving you more credit, young magus. You're clearly not as technologically adept as Gudao. That's alright. I needed entertainment."

Still fuming while the servant chuckled, she turned around and entered the Storage Vault. The room was filled with safe deposit boxes that lined the walls, all stainless steel and shimmering in the low light. A few carts in the center were also made of similar material, with small rotating tires underneath to maneuver them efficiently. Half of the carts contained the physical formation of mana prisms that Da Vinci often needed for extra research and crafting purposes.

Within the other half of the carts were the rainbow colored rocks that the female caster desired. Thankfully she only needed six.

Though each was small enough to fit within the palm of a hand, they were deceptively heavy. Gabrielle took three and cradled them in her left arm, and their combined weight was cumbersome; Whoever designed the crystallized manifestations to weigh so much was a masochist among magi. The female mage was glad she was physically capable, and especially loved to rub it in Gudao's face whenever he decided to tease about her technological ineptitude.

It's not like it was her fault she couldn't operate anything more complex than a calculator; Those things were demon incarnate!

Brushing the thoughts aside, she began the process of closing the vault door, much to the infuriating amusement of the servant behind her; Tonight was her big night and she wasn't going to let some smug servant's teases get to her!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gabrielle fell onto her back and stared at the gym's ceiling as her training lance clattered to the ground next to her.

She let out a sigh as she stared at the familiar symmetrical lighting of the high ceiling, lining the outskirts of a large dome window that melted snow as it landed. The room was circular to allow for a track to run along the outside, and large enough to fit four adjacent basketball courts in a grid for sports entertainment of various kinds. The outer rim of the gym held the weight equipment for those inclined to do so.

There weren't that many, even before the Fuyuki Incident.

The number of interested employees was small considering the population consisted mostly of scientists and mages. Regardless, many servants and several employees found the large room adequate for their use. Some even admired its tan walls and blue rubberized floor as an escape from the rest of Chaldea's modernistic design. It certainly meant less squinting in the dimmer lighting, which would have been annoying for anyone concentrating on maintaining physique.

Slowly pushing herself up, the young magus put a hand on her bare side and let out another breath as she thought of a potential bruise from the sparring strike.

She reached for the discarded lance with her other hand and used it to help herself up. She got into a sparring posture once more against her maroon haired opponent who stood quiet and ready. Unlike the magus, who had discarded her tank top and sweat pants to wear just the orange sports bra and black workout shorts, Scathach had chosen light gray yoga pants and a black tank top that hugged her figure well. Her eyes stared directly into Gabrielle's and awaited her first move patiently.

It had been ten days since Gudao, Roman, and Da Vinci agreed to make her Chaldea's second master.

She was a qualified candidate. Since then she has personally asked several servants to help her in different fields ranging from strategies with Lord El-Melloi II to advanced magecraft with Medea. Her physical combat training with Scathach and the other willing Irish lancers was another request, one she favored almost immediately despite being bad at it. She was a bit of a show off, as Gudao would often say, but there was nothing more impressive to the young mage than martial and weapon arts.

Her sneaker clenched the ground, causing Scathach's eyes to narrow ever slightly. Gabrielle grunted as she thrust the training lance towards her opponent who simply sidestepped and knocked the weapon downward before scrapping it up the length of-

The magus jumped backwards before the hit could connect with her head, following up with another thrust underneath the now raised lance. Scathach simply brought her training lance down to pin the orange headed female's to the ground. Grunting, Gabrielle swiftly freed the weapon and swung from the right at blinding speed, a miracle attack for most martial art practitioners, only to be casually intercepted by the spinning lance of her opponent.

Without missing a beat, Gabrielle sidestepped the incoming thrust and pinned the lance to the ground with one end before closing the distance to strike with the still freed opposite. Scathach pulled her weapon back, intercepting the potential strike to the cranium before pushing the entire lance at her opponent to force her back. Gabrielle was suddenly a blur as she re-positioned behind the Scottish lancer and thrusted her weapon towards her using the same inhuman agility as be-

Scathach casually side stepped and knocked the lance aside before taking a fighting stance once more.

Gabrielle sighed, "Seriously?"

"You're far better when we started your requested training, but you've got a long way to go, Gabby."

"But not far enough. I want to land a hit!" Gabrielle spun her lance swiftly with one hand, trying for a downward stri-

Scathach stopped the lance from spinning with a simple horizontal block before smacking the lance to the left and striking Gabrielle on her right, in the exact same spot she was hit barely a minute ago. She groaned as she dropped her lance again, both hands shooting to her side to rub the pained area as Scathach planted her lance firmly onto the ground next to her feet, holding it to her side like Jeanne does her standard.

"Gabby. Do not get fancy."

"You do spinning strikes all the time!"

"Cause teacher's a goddess among lancers and knows what she's doing."

Gabrielle turned to notice Cu had approached from behind her, interested in their daily training in the center of the gym; He had been the one sparring with her yesterday. His bare chest was coated with a light sheen of sweat as he placed himself akimbo. A white towel hung around his neck with his shirt nowhere to be found. Blue sweat pants hung loosely from his hips as he stood there barefoot, much like the duo.

Gabrielle consciously let her eyes grace his chiseled abs without any shame before looking him back in the eyes, a knowing grin and raised eyebrow on his face as she casually winked back.  _'Clothes aren't the only thing I want to rub against that washboard.'_

"How's the training going, little Gud- Er, Master-to-be?" He grinned, chuckling as he caught the glare she gave him for almost blurting a certain nickname.

"Painful. As usual. Your teacher knows no mercy."

Scathach chuckled lightly. "The battlefield  _is_  no mercy. The sooner you're ready for that, the better."

"I'm still not certain why you want to learn lancer arts in particular. Gudao barely knows any himself."

"...I just find it more interesting than the rest, that's all."

Cu shot her a half questioning look that she received every time she gave that answer. "I still say there's something else behind it. Not prying though, best of luck with your training today. Don't be too hard on her, teacher! Wouldn't want her battered for the ceremony."

Gabrielle watched him walk off before Scathach cleared her throat. When she turned around, the training lance struck a third time in the exact spot and she crumpled to the ground with a whimper. Obviously she was taking the recommendation half-hearted if anything; She'd have to ask Gudao for a healing spell or two later for the sore spots she can't reach properly.

"One, pay attention to your opponent. Two, I hope you don't intend to ogle half naked men on the battlefield too."

"I wasn't planning on i-"

"Hey, where are you going!?"

The two girls turned to the source of the voice, past Cu who was also staring curiously. All cleaning robots in the room began filing out of the gym with their eyes flashing gold and emitting constant synchronized beeps. They had appeared to abandon whatever it was they were doing and were making haste somewhere; Something of this sort had never happened before at Chaldea.

Confused and partially concerned, the trio looked to each other and nodded before running after the fleeing robots. Had it been an emergency, the alarm would have gone off by now, but the klaxons weren't blaring. Gabrielle disregarded the thought as she held her lance and chased after Cu and Scathach. Perhaps there was something engineering knew that they didn't.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"We should hit the alarm."

"No, I don't think that's necessary yet. Let's just wait and see. Besides, Gudao or Doctor Roman haven't stated to do so yet."

"I've seen enough machine revolution theories in the fiction section to know the robots are rising against us right now! We have to stop them before they kill us all!"

Ignoring the argument between the two scientists and a third panicked, observing magus, Gudao and Doctor Roman stared with two equally dumbfounded servants at the center of the Summoning Chamber. After a momentary break, they had just expended the final three quartz and managed to get the glorious golden spin and rainbow light of a new servant summoning. It was only the third try with the new system and already they were rewarded with a new ally to join the fight.

The flood of robots from all corners of Chaldea suddenly entering the room was something else entirely unexpected.

Gabrielle, Scathach, and Cu barged into the room to take in the sight in equal confusion. They made their way towards the control panel where the others stood. The three bickering employees who had followed the robots in were ignored in favor of the synchronized display.

"It's like they're gathering before a king," Cu noted offhandedly with a small chuckle, his eyes locked to the center of the room.

All robots were all linked via a centralized processor and relay hub in the science wing, so they could be remotely shut down or ordered as an entirety if necessary. The young magus crossed out the idea that someone gave a mistaken command function, though a glitch in the system was still possible. Based on the servant in the center though, and the robotic chants of the surrounding machines, Gabrielle could only assume the large, armored figure in the center was definitely the cause of the current situation.

She noted Gudao was prepared to use a command seal to summon additional servants to their side in case of an emergency. "It seems fine for now, Gudao."

"Yea. I hope it stays that way," he replied warily.

"What do you think they're doing?" Da Vinci whispered as she leaned towards Tesla.

"I do believe they are chanting," Came Tesla's dumbfounded observation.

"Chant? As in, prayer chanting? Can robots even have a religion?" Roman asked incredulously as he stared at the scene. "I need to have a word with the Science Division on the separation of church and robot if this is the case."

Da Vinci rolled her eyes at the absurd claim while Gabrielle giggled.

"Praise the Omnissiah! The Omnissiah graces us with his presence!" The robots suddenly echoed as one to a chorus of additional beeping that could only be assumed to be the machine equivalent of clapping.

"What's an Omnissiah?" Scathach asked, before hot air vented from the newly arrived servant.

In the center of the room stood the large, armored figure, looking out over the waves of robots. It finally approached the group of humans and servants behind the console. His dark gray armor clamored to life as the humanoid moved towards the group slowly, the hissing of hydraulics and pistons sounding within its plates. Golden accents coupled with a white design on the chest, resembling a cravat, with several large rivets adorning parts of the plating. Its fists nearly dragged on the ground as its red eye stared straight at Gudao.

Gabrielle was less worried and more curious if this new servant could squeeze through the doors, or would need to go into spiritual form like some large berserkers.

"Your facility houses a curious host of machines, master. Very impressive how far technology has come since my time, though I would have been more pleased were they of steam origin!" boomed a mechanical voice as the eye studied the young man.

"The Omnissiah blesses our creation!" "We have been praised!" "All hail the Omnissiah!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Babbage," Gudao nodded without hesitation, though obviously taken back.

' _So this is the robot guy they met.'_

Thankfully, Gabrielle could count her best friend among one of the 'heretical' mages that was great with technology, so he at least heard of Charles Babbage prior to their conflict in London. Gabrielle was when it came to knowing stories of past historical figures though. The nearby maintenance robot that was in the room must have relayed the summoning to the central hub and caused this event. But she was baffled why they robots would be so interested in-

"Um, Babbage, if you don't mind for your first order of business here..." Gudao began as he looked towards the sea of robots, causing the large servant to turn around much to the approval of its fellow machines.

"The Omnissiah graces us once more!"

"Do you mind doing something about all these robots flooding the room? I'm pretty sure they've made you their god considering your work, but Chaldea's efficiency is gonna slow to a crawl if we don't get them working again. Plus we have something to prepare for tonight, but I'll tell you about that after I give you the tour."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Feeling nervous?"

"Hardly. You were always the one with stage fright, remember?"

"Not so much now."

"You're welcome."

Gabrielle was putting on her new black skirt as Gudao, already in his cleanest master uniform, was finishing some paperwork on his desk behind her. Most would have seen this as inappropriate as the female magus wore nothing over her torso but a bra, but the two have had a long, sibling-like history together.

They had been neighboring friends since childhood, an oddity coming from relatively new magus families who lived next door of all possible absurdities. No one knew the other better than themselves, and while some at the Clock Tower jokingly called them a couple, they both knew they'd never be anything more than awkward siblings by that point. It was a good combination, as the two had grown up as only children, and their personalities complimented each other fairly well.

Where Gudao was an introvert, very observant, and calm under heavy pressure, Gabrielle acted on instinct, wore her heart on her sleeve, and was easily a social butterfly of the class.

It may seem like an ill fit, but the two opposites allowed the pair to see things from different perspectives with a simple inquiry to the other. It also allowed the two to push past their own little comfort zones when working together. In their younger days, one would easily cover the others' weaknesses and vice versa. But despite their differences they were both magically adept and treated the servants well regardless of origin. Gabrielle did have a tendency to shift her opinion of a servant if they proved to be more problematic or abrasive, however.

"Thanks for letting me change in here. I haven't unpacked yet from moving this afternoon."

"As always, damn slacker," He jabbed lightly and chuckled when she gave him the finger. She had recently moved to the room across the corridor from Gudao, one of the many kept open in case more masters were needed.

The female master-to-be smiled.

She remembered when Gudao was a total shut in and wouldn't even make jabs like that against her. Gabrielle always had to defend the poor guy from bullies, being taller than him when they were younger. It was ironic and it brought a nostalgic smile to her face; She was his knight in shining armor back then and he held a huge crush on her in their childhood. The young love had only faded after they moved to Britain for the last two years of high school.

If it wasn't for her building up his courage, he would have never had the guts to ask her, and she was worried the rejection in their pre-teens would have shattered their friendship they built up over the years. By the third time he tried asking her out, she tossed the idea of a broken friendship out the window. It seems they were always meant to be great partners but nothing more. Thankfully he stopped asking upon entering high school, even if the feeling lingered a bit longer.

Gabrielle silently turned sour as she put on the top of her master's uniform. It was their partnership and always doing things together that bothered her when Gudao was chosen as a master on his application but she was not. They had roughly the same magecraft prowess, albeit different fields, and their circuits were on equal par. The only reason she was not chosen like he was simply boiled down to time: Gudao was the last master of the forty-eight needed, so her application was rejected flat.

She was still taken as a Magecraft employee though, so at least they'd been together.

Since they arrived and the Fuyuki incident occurred, she was placed with the Summoning team after the Leyshift Department filled their diminished numbers. She honestly thought she fit better elsewhere, but the Security group was the closest fit and they were practically disbanded. That didn't change the fact she had great healing capabilities, the highest tier self-defense grades... and failed the summoner courses in the first year at the Clock Tower.

Yet she was placed in the Summoning team of all things. She hated how much Gudao rubbed in her face how she couldn't even properly create or control a familiar let alone summon something worthwhile. She also hated that Gudao became more popular than her and employees would refer to her as a more childish version of him when in reality it was the other way around: He became a more reserved version of her.

However, what she hated most was how much Gudao shouldered by himself since Fuyuki.

He always came to her for help and assistance, but since arriving from that singularity he almost completely shut himself away from her and carried the burden alone for months. They would still hang out, but never would he try to ask for her assistance, nor accept her offers... simply assured her everything was alright. They were partners, and he was more willing to take things on with the confidence and smile she taught him than ask for help again.

Was it his way of showing he's thankful for helping him become who he is now, strong and capable?

If that's the case it wasn't working. She constantly noticed the bags under his eyes and his weary stance. Sure he smiled and was kind like his mature self always was, but behind the mask she could read him like a book. He was beyond tired and had reached breaking point several times, and she thankful she had been there to make sure he didn't shatter. That wasn't like him though. That wasn't the Gudao she knew, the one who knew when help was required, and she really wanted to know-

"Why?" She frowned.

Gudao looked up and faced his friend. "Why?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked once more. "Why did it take you so many months to finally ask me for help again."

He was silent.

"We were partners, Gudao."

"You mean we  _are_  partners, Gabby."

She scoffed. "It sure didn't feel like it when you turned away from all my help until you were nearly broken. Then you'd just rinse and repeat. Who are you?"

He let out a long breath.

Gudao leaned back in his chair and sighed, running a hand through his head before covering his face with both. Gabrielle looked over to him with concern flooding her pupils. She slowly approached her friend, not finishing to clasp the last straps, and put her arms around his shoulder in a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry, Gabby," He practically whispered as he dropped his hands and stared blankly at the picture frames hanging over his desk. The one directly in front was a picture of him and Gabrielle in front of the Clock Tower for the first time. They were some of the youngest freshman before they left for Chaldea.

"You always helped me through everything that wasn't academic. For once I wanted to show you I am able to stand by myself, thanks to you. Being surrounded by powerful servants who followed my plans and treated me like their comrade in arms... I felt powerful for once, even against the odds I faced. I felt like I could finally stand on my own. I didn't want to continue to lean on you like dead weight... I just wanted to show I can do things easy now... just like you always did."

"Since when is saving the world easy to do alone?"

He half smiled. "It's not. You're right. As usual."

"Damn right I am," She smiled as she rubbed her head against his affectionately. "Don't bottle yourself up again, got it?"

"Sure thing," He whispered. "Oh… and uh. Thanks... For being my childhood hero and best friend. I don't think I ever did say that yet."

"Oh don't start, you're gonna make me tear up," She said as she released her hug and playfully smacked him on the head. "I mean it though. Rely on me again, it makes me happy. I love helping people, and I hate seeing you struggle by yourself..."

But that was in the past now, as tonight would change everything for the sake of her old partner. She would finally be able to help her oldest friend again and ensure he doesn't die from a million paper cuts caused by an overload of desk work.

Turning to the mirror, Gabrielle finished the last clasp on her new Master's uniform and looked herself over. The top was tight and hugged her figure, exactly as she requested of Naomi. If there was one thing she loved doing, it was looking good no matter the situation or clothing choice. She quietly observed Gudao as he started to work on yet even more paperwork with a small cringe; How much of that was she going to be doing starting tomorrow? Feeling her gaze on him, Gudao turned to her and smiled.

"Done yet? What, making sure your boobs looked good for the male audience?" Seems their long overdue heart-to-heart was over.

"Har har, Gudork. I will have you know, my sex appeal is  _timeless_ ," She winked at him causing him to roll his eyes.

"Right, right,  _Gudako_ ," He dodged the tissue box she threw in his direction. "Let's get going then. Don't want to be late for your own Command Seal ceremony."

"Lead the way... partner."

Gudao stopped as his hand touched the doorknob. He smiled back at her. "Been a while since we've been able to say that title."

She grinned enthusiastically. "Too long, but no longer... and we've got a lot to discuss, like what's this I keep hearing about you being near recklessly fearless in these singularities?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·** **.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The doors to the summoning chamber opened as Gudao and Gabrielle walked in side by side. Countless servants and employees, the entirety of Chaldea, had gathered within to celebrate the occasion. With eyes upon them, the pair walked down a makeshift red carpet stowed from when Chaldea first opened. The crowd made a pathway directly to the center of the room with no one standing within the outermost reaches of the summoning floor.

As the pair walked, Gabrielle looked to different points in the crowd as she noticed them. She smiled and nodded towards Scathach and Cu who stood side by side near the entrance as they walked past. There was a mock salute given to Nobunaga and Okita as they came up, the latter smiling sincerely while Nobunaga had the widest grin. She gave a small wave to Mashu who stood towards the very end of the crowd near the console, the fluffy Fou chirping happily in her arms.

While there was no servant against the idea of another master for Chaldea, there was a surprising number of servants who really pushed and advocated it should be her. A vast majority servant population accepted her, even if it was the previous application and qualifications that decided it. She'd simply prove those qualifications extended to trust, respect, and cooperation too. Since then, many have gone out of their way to help ensure that she would smoothly transitions into deployments.

She will not let any of them down, especially not Gudao.

"Your big moment, Gabrielle!" Roman exclaimed as the female magus stepped onto a makeshift stage near the main console. Gudao stood nearby, off the stage, with hands folded behind him in a similar fashion as Tesla and Da Vinci.

"Sorry, didn't prepare a fancy speech or anything. But thanks everyone! I'll do my best! Let's get this over with, we got work to do and saving the world isn't a breeze," Gabrielle said with a grin, eliciting chuckles from several in the audience.

"Of course. Feel free to start," Gudao stated with a smile from nearby.

"Mhmm," She murmured as she thrust her left arm out towards the Fate Summoning System.

While the system was directly responsible for summoning new reinforcement and items for the facility, it was also directly responsible for creating new command seals. Extra generated energy from the generator also helps to refresh an expended command seal over the course of twenty-four hours, or crown a new qualified candidate with the use of thirty saint quartz. While the loss of ten potential summons is a hard hit, the addition of a new master to help on the field was priceless.

But the system had to make the final acceptance first, just like the original ritual. And thus, with her hand outstretched, Gabrielle began the modified chant as the system roared to life with prana filling the surrounding air, ready to pass judgment. Based on compatibility, her crest quality, and her personal will, a majority believed there was no doubt it would accept her as a capable master. Her booming confidence removed any doubt from her mind about success, but there was only one way to truly find out.

**Heed my words,  
** **My will creates your bodies,  
** **And your swords create my destiny.  
** _**Together we forge the future of humanity!  
** _ **When all is naught, we shall be the guiding light!**

The swirling vortex of blue prana that formed around the center of the room ignited in a bright flash. The hurricane of energy continued to surge and churn, forming a single ball within the center of the room that shifted from blue to red before shooting towards Gabrielle and colliding with her outstretched hand. She grit her teeth and continued.

**I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world  
** **That I shall defeat all evil in the world!  
** _**Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,  
** _ **Grant me the power to lead the Guardians of the Scales!**

Pain rocketed up her arm from her hand but she continued to grit her teeth and held firm, watching in amazement as the system accepted her call, circuits, and prana. The searing pain subsided as did the brilliance of the light as three red command seals formed on the back of her hand, almost completely identical to Gudao's.

Quickly gasping for breath when she never realized she held her own set, she gazed upon the command seals that glowed faintly as cheers erupted from the crowd around her. As quickly as it had begun, the simple ceremony was over, and the Fate System has accepted a new master. Grinning wildly at being successfully accepted by the system, any trace of doubt left her mind as she turned to the audience behind her and threw an excited fist into the air to many cheers. She wrapped her arms around Gudao as he jumped onto the stage and hugged his friend, with an excited Fou leaping onto her shoulder to lick her cheek in acceptance.

"The dynamic duo is back!" She beamed.

"Please don't start calling us that. It sounds  _really_  bad," Gudao laughed as they released and high fived. "Don't forget, you still have one last thing to do."

The cheers slowly died down as the female master tilted her head in confusion. "You didn't tell me about anything before the after party. Are we pre-gaming before dinner?"

"Yea we- What, Gabby no!" Gudao exclaimed to many laughs. "You have to do your first summon!"

"First summon?" She asked incredulously. "Didn't you just summon Babbage today? We're going to burn even more quartz for black keys with the day's luck gone."

"Not necessarily," Gudao grinned as he pointed towards a small, ornate wooden piece that Da Vinci was currently raising on one hand as she walked towards the center of the room. Gabrielle's eyes widened upon sight of the catalyst. "All indicators are green. We have a round table fragment. All that's left is for you to pull the lever once it's in place."

"You sly devil, you planned this secret."

"Consider it an apology gift for forgetting one of your birthday presents last year."

"Throw in some blueberry schnapps later and you're forgiven."

"Deal, Gudako."

"Asshole Gudork." She grinned happily.

Da Vinci returned to the control panel and pressed a few button, making a sole lever appear from underneath a safety hatch. She nodded towards Gabrielle, giving room as the female master approached. Placing her hand gingerly on the lever until it blinked green upon recognition of her od signature and circuits, she then gripped it tightly and threw it back, activating the pedestals.

The ritual began as it had so many times before. The energy from the saint quarts shot to the center, formed the ball of energy, and created the summoning circle. The catalyst dissolved within the swirling central ball of energy, gone to the world in order to form a spiritual bridge to a servant. Without a single doubt, the audience watched as the balls turned golden and spun, speeding up until they imploded inwards as they had so many times before.

The light from the summoning faded to reveal the silhouette of the summoned knight.

Truth be told, the catalyst could summon any knight, but like the original system used before, the identity of the master helped to play a role in determining who was chosen. If it could not be a specific servant, then it would be a match to whatever the summoner's identity was. When she gripped the lever and the system's biometric and prana scanners sensed her identity and spirit. The fusion of magecraft and science determined, without a doubt, its call to a specific spirit.

And so, an enthusiastic, energetic knight appeared in silver armor with accents of red that made Gudao's eyes widen in delight.

A familiar, silver horned helmet made Lancelot and Arturia tense in severe concern. The front, crimson red cloth blew with the last breeze of flowing prana as the knight's ornate sword swiftly de-materialized. With subdued clanks of moving metal, the helmet swiftly disassembled itself and integrated with the knight's chest piece, revealing vibrant green eyes, a wide grin, and blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with coupling braids. The knight closed her eyes and chuckled.

After reopening them, she looked forwards towards the first familiar face to her. "Hey! Long time no see, Gudao!"

"Mordred!" Gudao exclaimed happily as he began his approach to the female knight. Gabrielle followed closely at his side as some cheers erupted from the audience at the arrival of a familiar face.

"So, I see you're my master now, huh?" She beamed as she put her hands on her armored hips.

"Correct, but not quite."

Her grin subsided and she tilted her head in confusion as Gabrielle stood next to her oldest friend. They turned to look at each other and smiled before facing Mordred once more. Connecting the dots, and similar uniforms, the knight of treachery studied the two before she smirked.

" _We_  are your masters. Welcome to Chaldea! We look forward to working with you!" Gabrielle stated proudly for the first time.


	13. Fragment 12: A Sincere Understanding

The servant came to a stop in the doorway and levelled a firm stare within. The windowed hallway leading to the cafeteria was bright enough, but Chaldea itself always seemed brighter. It was an ensuring and hopeful sight to see the last torch of humanity being warmly lit, yet a fire still burned. For all its beauty and promise, there were always hidden dangers lurking within the light.

As he stood there and observed the overflowing light from the doorway, he stared over the waves of mirthful smiles and vibrant laughter. Though the enthusiastic chatter rang soundly through the air like a spring drizzle, the sights flickered before him. It was almost as if he could feel it writhing beneath… the unsightly sin that welled in man's hearts. With firm crimson eyes, a cousin of the very same malice and discontent that led humanity to the brink whispered from his core.

With a small frown, the servant pulled the brim of his pork pie hat down so it helped shade his eyes from the suddenly brighter overhead lights; They hadn't changed, nor had the laughter that now sounded maniacal and foreboding. His twisted nature spun the tune differently from how others perceived, and his eyes projected tendrils of hate where there was only mirth… It saw a hidden loathing and sinful motive where it didn't exist.

Yet, try as he might, he couldn't see the mirth for what it truly was… He was of the dreaded avenger class, after all.

Undeterred, he merely stood in the doorway as the sight before him flashed between his mind's twisted vision and the true reality. It was a jarring mess that aroused the worst of migraines. Once more, he grimly missed the dim corridors of that damp, unforgiving prison… and he hated that damned prison.

Unbeknownst to him, while he struggled with adjusting to the dark perception grafted by his class' nature, more and more turned to the well-dressed avenger. Clad in a noble suit of the dimmest gray, his elongated red tie twitched with the unsteady malice that leaked from him. It grew thick and palpable in the air like a coating mist, making his crimson eyes and sickly pale skin appear far more demonic than they should. An avenger's presence was often unsightly, but none would have noticed in Solomon's crafted prison.

Regaining his senses and holding his darkened perception at bay, his strained stare gazed around unintentionally to look like a scrutinizing glare. He caught the sights of intimidation and terror from many employees. Others were cautious and unnerved at the very least, but to his curiosity there were others that didn't even seem phased; Good for them. The present servants had turned into wary guard dogs, yet that was not his intent in the least.

Still, his twisted mind sowed the seeds of discord in the form of criticism. This place was far too content, and everyone seemed to take the peaceful atmosphere for granted. Were they not at war? The previous mirth was not how a bastion, currently involved with a struggle to save mankind waged across time itself, should feel. It was too much like he was before, where the complacency blindsided him. The whispers continued unabated, and he even dared to say he let them…

"…Dantes? Are you just going to stand in the door?"

The Count of Monte Cristo, or what he was best known as at least, turned towards the source of the curious inquiry with a growl upon hearing that hated name; It was an instinctual knee-jerk demanded by his heart. He met the uncertain yet firm stare of Gabrielle, who had been with Gudao in the summoning chamber when they had the luck of contracting him. It had been good to see the taller master well and healthy, yet his intrigue quickly grew on Chaldea's newest.

Her anger had flared on arrival for daring to try and harm her best friend back then. Though it was a trial, and he had no choice, he'd flatly accepted her verbal outburst. To her surprise, he even complimented her on it. How could he not? That vengeance to right a wrong resonated within, even if his core whispered it housed further ill intent, he could not see it… or could he see it? He wasn't certain what was or what wasn't.

All he did know, is that Gudao accepted him fully, and Gabrielle rather cautiously and reluctantly. He couldn't blame her… avengers were unsightly. He, the King of the Cavern, was the very embodiment of vengeance. Every inch of him wreaked of chaos to the point his vision was drawn and swirled by its hands. Despite the almost mad enhancement influence on what he perceived, he still held some semblance of control.

Though his eye twitched, he responded with a natural nobility marred by the tints of aggravation. "No… I was just considering my options."

"…Oh, okay," she responded calmly, but offered him a small smile. Though he saw it perfectly as it shined, it rattled his core. "If you want, I could save you a-"

" **You can do no such thing!"**  he suddenly flared as his eyes leaked with sudden ferocity. The usually brave Gabrielle flinched and took a step back, causing several nearby servants to jump to their feet; There was no need. Though his malevolent presence had rocked the air wildly, he did nothing further than allow his voice to impulsively lash out against his will. His fists shook at his sides, and his glare lightened swiftly as he brought a hand to his now growling head.

"…save you a seat…?" Gabrielle finished hesitantly. With eyes closed, he let out a slow breath, then opened them again to look at his startled master. He shook his head slowly, glimpsed into the cafeteria at the sea of anxious faces, and began walking away.

"Excuse me…" he pardoned himself in a small whisper as he strolled away from the cafeteria, leaving a bewildered and concerned Gabrielle to watch after him.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 13: A Prisoner's Requiem** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Dantes grumbled to himself as he leaned against the side of the elevator as the doors slid close before him. He glared at the electric counter that displayed the floors as it transited to the lower levels where the residential area rested. He crossed his arms in aggravation over the impulsive outburst, yet it couldn't be helped. The accompanying pain was almost instantaneous and seized control like gasping for breath while drowning.

"I suppose I'll have to apologize to her later…" he mused as he stared at the moving floor counter.

With a final tick, the elevator halted at the floor he requested. Recalling correctly, his room should be towards the end of the second hallway after an immediate left. He sighed to himself as the doors slowly slid open and he pushed himself off the wa-

He was immediately shoved back against the wall with a grunt and hiss as he glared towards the servant who had crammed hastily into the elevator. The blonde, incredibly muscular man simply grinned back though his eyes were hidden by his usual shades. His hair was currently cut short and slicked back. A fresh leather jacket was draped on his shoulders over a white shirt. To his disbelief, a few robots floated in too, but it was just the start of a train.

The rest of the elevator quickly filled as Macedonian royalty, an Irish legend, and a grumpy professor filled into the remaining space with just enough room for an employee with blasting headphones. They all seemed to have matching white shirts with an identical design on them, paired with different flavors of casual pants. Cu had his battle attire instead.

"Hey, I'm really sorry! We're in a rush and didn't see you there! You the new servant?" Kintoki asked as he looked down at the avenger. To the new arrival's dismay, the elevator shut closed and began its ascent, but he only grew more curious as the people around him seemed rather… oblivious to his presence.

"Ho? New servant? Let me see!" "My king, you bloody idiot, that was my foot!" "Please do not bump my sensors, sir!"

"Woah, woah! Watch it big guy, I don't want to be grinding against Cu! That's Gabby's dream, not mine!" There was loud laughter from the other servants as Tyler was practically pushed up against the backside of his Irish friend as the Macedonian King pushed by.

The avenger groaned as he felt a headache growing with the mirth. After rubbing his temples with one hand he looked up to see a red-haired giant dangerously close to his face. To his credit Dantes didn't flinch, as he most certainly felt irked with this servant's lack of personal space. He was more surprised at the large individual being able to move towards him through the cramped elevator.

"Fancy clothes you have their, friend! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" the giant of a man boasted loudly, making the avenger quirk an eyebrow. Kintoki let out a laugh next to him, which made him instinctively cringe as the sound grated against his very being. The bright elevator only continued to flash and twist as his being skewed his perception.

' _Am I going to go through this pain for every simple act of mirth…?'_ he internally grumbled as he looked towards the king. He seemed unperturbed by his dark aura, so the least he could do was introduce himself properly in hopes of getting some extra personal space; That wasn't too hard to ask for, right? "I am the King of the Cavern."

"Huh? That your personal nickname or something, Dantes? Not Count of Monte Cristo or Edmond?" the blue-haired lancer mused out loud as he looked towards the avenger with a raised eyebrow. His eyes sparkled for a fight, but Dantes' glowered back instinctively at the mention of the name. It made Cu blink in surprise and share a glance with Kintoki.

El Melloi looked towards the scowling man as he tried to reel in yet another impulsive reaction. "It seems so… How interesting."

Tyler, now curious at the sudden conversation, took his blasting headphones off and turned his personal music player down. "What? Who the hell mounts Crisco?"

Iskandar laughed loudly once more as Dantes recomposed himself. The rider was accompanied by chuckles from the rest of the group before they quieted down after quick introductions to the Avenger. The conversations soon split among themselves naturally. It left him to thoughts that tried to distract him from the lingering mental tugs, like the employee… Tyler, he recalled, who seemed to be embedded among powerful heroic spirits without fear.

Locking himself away mentally, he paid no more attention to the group, save for a small remark about maintenance still not fixing the elevator's cable lift properly. Dantes squinted his eyes as the bright lights of the hallway soon flooded into the elevator again. Tyler didn't miss the sight as he glanced back, but mistook it.

"Well, see you later, Grumpy!" the employee waved with a small smile which was returned with an incredulous stare.

The lancer blinked. "Grumpy?"

"Like the dwarf from Snow White. Always scowling. Even more than Waver!"

"Leave him be, Tyler…" El Melloi smacked the employee on the arm as he jumped out of the elevator, almost making him lose his balance. More chuckling followed as Dantes quietly stared after them. Despite what his core twisted and drew, he still silently watched that sight with unbiased intrigue.

"Swing by the game room sometime if you want to hang out!" Iskandar bellowed as he followed his group out. The robots soon filed out after the group ran out of sight to grant him breathing space. With a small breath of relief, he hid his surprise behind his composed visage as he reached for the elevator buttons. Despite his presence, some dealt with it rather well, even if he was still trying to figure out how he was going to cope with these constant jarrin-

"Hold the elevator!"

His eyes widened in curiosity as he looked up to see a group of Roman Emperors and a dark-skinned Hun running towards the doors. It wasn't so much the number of them that concerned him since only five were approaching and two were fairly small. The problem was the fifth one who was behind the group… who was going to take up more space than necessary. The avenger let out a low, disappointed sigh as yet more called out to hold the elevator.

Yet even so, he was more worried about the boiling vengeance within as he recognized some of the sinful emperors from earlier.  _'Keep civil…'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes casually walked down the hallway, grumbling to himself after finally placing some furniture orders through the device in his room.

The avenger would never admit it had taken him a day to choose so little. He didn't really want much, but a desk, study lamp, and chair seemed adequate enough for any interest he may gain. His current stroll would be his first attempt to learn more about this place and maybe other servants; He spent enough time locked in that room. If he was going to live here, he needed to grow accustomed to how his twisted form skewed the world around him to see-

"Fare thee well, Boudica!"

"Don't forget that book for dinner, Shakespeare!"

"As promised!" Dantes stood there, lost in his swirling thoughts. He stared at the red-headed servant making her way towards him after turning the intersection. She wore a red dress and white overcoat that highlighted her curves well, and it was almost a hint of nostalgia. A sincere smile graced her lips as she hummed to herself, completely engrossed in the book in her hands to notice the entranced avenger. Yet… she almost shined to in his sight.

Drawing conclusions from the knowledge granted to him, he identified her past in a heartbeat and what he found interested him. Here was a beautiful queen, chipper as can be as the rest of this facility, who had such a dark and horrendous past of torture and failure. A slave to the Romans and their deeds, and some of the offenders were even present in this very facility… but she was happy.

He was intrigued alright as he approached his day's first curiosity. The avenger gained the attention of the rider who was now looking at him curiously. "Oh, hello! I presume you're Dantes?"

"I would be the King of the Cavern," he lightly corrected as the irritation spilled into his tone from within. He batted it back down as he looked her over, or more through her, at the tendrils of hatred that his mind projected onto her peaceful form. The queen squirmed slightly as his eyes bore into her own, but he shook his head reassuringly. "Pardon… you just remind me a bit of someone in days gone. Think nothing of it."

"…I'm Boudica, Queen of the Iceni of Britannia," she replied with a dignified voice after shaking her discomfort. She bowed slightly to him and held out her hand, and he slowly reached out to shake it. She seemed unnerved as he grasped her hand, and he couldn't blame her; Discomfort was promised in his presence.

Still, her gaze remained on his almost scrutinizing glance as he stared through her. She glanced at herself uncomfortably. "Is... there a problem?"

"…How do you find yourself so happy?"

She blinked in confusion. "How…?"

"There's not a servant in this facility who doesn't know your past, right? Some of them even delivered you into that hell," Dantes commented through his silent confusion. "You have many chances to exact revenge, yet you stroll these hallways humming with your nose in a book... Why? Shouldn't you be plotting your vengeance against the criminals of Rome? I don't understand."

It was difficult for him to grasp. He, who was forever wreathed in the agonizing desire for vengeance against a world that abandoned him… stood before someone with an equally scarred past. Yet, the vengeful terrifying queen of legend seemed to be serene, as she was in her early life. She was happy, and not an avenger as she should have been. Though a small voice whispered praise at overcoming such a crippling desire, he couldn't help but feel compelled by his irritated heart to find out why she had gone free, whereas he was…

A frown slowly took form. "I haven't forgiven Rome… but is it really so hard to think I can push my past grudges to the side for the sake of humanity?"

"…To me it is. They tortured you. They executed you and committed unspeakable acts against your children. They delivered grave sins against your beliefs... and now you fight alongside them without an inkling of the justified revenge you once desired? Yes, Boudica, I can't help but feel there is a problem. I don't see how you can forgive that so easily. I don't understand why it doesn't seem to influence your existence."

She grit her teeth and glared lightly at the servant who stared back with scrutinizing eyes.  _'Ah… then she does then…?'_

"…I see. So you were just hiding it? You still wish to release your wrath upon Empress Nero? It's commendable you've been able to put it aside, but should this curtain finally close, would you try-"

"Nero and I are on civil terms, even if I can never bring myself to truly forgive her or Rome! For the sake of Chaldea's tranquility and humanity's future, I put my personal grudge aside! Why is that so hard to understand? I guess you're just like your book… nothing but hate and vengeance…" she growled back as she gripped the book in a frustrated vice. "Well, I hope you have a good day because at least someone else should have one…"

Dantes watched with slightly widened eyes as she stormed past him and towards the nearest staircase. An employee moved out of the way swiftly before the irritated queen. Despite her sudden anger, she looked to the man and mouthed a quiet apology, and he nodded. He only turned hesitantly to Dantes in response.

The avenger quietly cursed at having remained silent; He wasn't trying to fan the flames further. He was just trying to understand how it seemed so easy for her to get past a facet so thoroughly embedded in her legend… He was so wrapped up trying to comprehend how others may not be defined by their summoning and past that he had, rather shamefully, cut right to the chase in his determination.  _'How very gentlemanly of me…'_

He had distant memories... or were they dreams? Images of a time when he had escaped that dreaded place and through careful scheming, dismantled those who locked him away to rot. Memories of people and places he dealt with after his internment within those dark moldy walls seemed distant at best. Then there were the distant glints of the final years… like looking into a fractured mirror, but not recognizing who stared back.

They felt intangible and hazy to him, like a watched play rather than a true memory. If they were the real moments of Edmond Dantes, then he wagered they were the result of his summoning compared to Solomon's twisted hand. He was an avenger, and the embodiment of vengeance his book was known for. If there was another Dantes who had learned to let go at the end of his mission, then this one, thanks to his summoning, only knew of the damned walls and vengeance... a grim reality his core accepted.

So with frustration and bafflement rumbling in his steps, he walked down the Chaldean hallway and unintentionally spooked any employee or robot in his path. He didn't want to spread malice or unrest in humanity's last bastion, but his hands were tied; It was his presence personified, and he could only hope they'd grow accustomed to it with time, just like he tried to adapt to the vengeful pain that throbbed like a heartbeat. If not, perhaps he'd just be a constant reminder of the evils of this terrible world, and a warning to be vigilant of what may lurk beneath their crystal palace.

Silently, he continued his stroll as vengeance trailed forever in his footsteps.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The avenger walked into Salon de Marie, glanced around quietly, and admired what he found once more. The regal space, that sung with distant nostalgia, was certainly as well-lit as most of the facility. Compared to the blinding brightness that he would describe as the rest of Chaldea, this place didn't ravage his waking thoughts nearly as much. He walked past the vacant Grand Piano towards the window seating on the far side while finally taking in the winter world beyond the glass.

If humanity was on the verge of extinction, no one would be able to tell with uninhabited mountain tops as far as the snowy haze allowed.

Dantes' eyes latched onto a lone sofa in the center of the giant windows and walked smoothly towards it. Rounding its side, which was backed by a planter with lush house plants, the avenger casually sat down and let out a breath. As he stared out the window, he found himself lost in… different thoughts. At least here he could think clearly without the accompanying headache from all the mirth. His room also did the trick, but it didn't offer this entrancing view. He let the white noise before him consume his vision as the snowflakes slowly drifted to the ground.

' _It's almost too peaceful… My mind isn't warping this view nearly as much…'_

The sound of children laughing snapped him out of his forming thoughts as it sent a spike of pain through him. He used his peripherals to spot the offending servants coming into view. Jack and Nursery Rhyme ran to the couch to the immediate left of his, jumping onto it after removing their slippers. They wore matching black dresses that had frilly edges on the bottom of the skirts and white flower motifs. In the hands of the two adopted sisters were several packs of crayons and rolled up paper that they dropped unceremoniously onto the coffee table in front of them as they jumped on the sofa happily.

"No jumping on Auntie Marie's couches, girls," came a soft and soothing voice, causing the assassin and caster to take their seats and begin unpacking their coloring utensils.

"Yes, Auntie Iri," the girls echoed together, with a small hint of disappointment laced in their still happy voices.

Dantes stared calmly to the girls, but curiously noted Jack's terrible scar as Nursery Rhyme spoke up. "Jackie! Can you get the rose red crayon?"

The older, white-haired caster brushed a length of hair behind her shoulder as she walked over and took a seat on the far side of the girls. Her long white, conservative dress that hid her upper arms and reached down to her knees. A golden sash wrapped itself around her torso, tied into a beautiful bow in the back, making her appear like a goddess in the dim world. The woman smiled warmly as she gently rubbed the back of Jack who was the closest to her.

Atalanta's girls giggled as they began drawing with their crayons, making various little scenes on one large piece of paper. Jack was clearly not as good at sketching as Nursery Rhyme, whose drawings honored her name in both style and quality. The little assassin's precision did make the geometric shapes and designs more realistic, so the two had a small system going on that impressed Dantes. Like clockwork, Jack handled most of the scenery while Nursery Rhyme did the characters and cartoon-like accents.

The end results were always an impressively drawn scene as they continued to work on their collaborative book.

They continued to laugh and talk enthusiastically as Irisviel gave encouraging words and loving rubs on the head to the two young servants. Their mirth irked his core, yet he did his best to resist showing it. These were children, and as much as being in the presence of happiness seemed to cause pain, he was their ally now. He just needed to grow accustomed to this so he, at the very least, wouldn't lash out.

As the girls tossed an occasional glance towards him, Dantes did so in turn, but said nothing; His silence was gone, but this was a public space. At one point, the girls and the avenger finally caught each other glancing, though nothing happened. He merely glanced curiously, and the girls blinked; He was now  _very_  curious why these girls weren't afraid of his presence.

"Oh, how rude of us! You must be the newest servant. I am Irisviel von Einzbern. These two girls are Jack the Ripper and Nursery Rhyme, but you may call them Jackie and Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Dantes, or do you prefer Edmond?"

"...I prefer King of the Cavern," he quietly corrected, but unfortunately failed to block his irritation at the spoken name.

Their eyes lit up in recognition, with the two girls talking to each other in hushed whispers much to his irritation. Irisviel nodded slowly as she noted his narrowed eyes, "It's no wonder you're an avenger. Once more, it's a pleasure to meet you... Oh, if we're being too loud we ca-"

"You were," he said calmly, but quickly cleared his throat. The girls looked to each other uncertainly. "What I mean to say was that I was enjoying the peaceful silence."

"Oh dear... I'm sorry we were being too loud. Are you perhaps having a bad first day?"

"…It could be better, but it's far from the worst I've had," he relented quietly.

Irisviel offered a sympathetic smile, and it made his anger flare instinctively from within. Caught off guard even by his own internal flames, he struggled to keep his gaze from turning into a glare. It worked, though the caster's next words fanned the flames. "…Your story was sad… but you won't have to worry about prisons or backstabbing in Chaldea."

"Yea! Here you can be safe and happy!" Jack happily chimed in, but it quickly earned a light scowl from the avenger.

"…Me? Happy?" he nearly scoffed with the lingering edge from his flared impulses. The assassin winced in surprise as Irisiviel's smile faltered. "I'll peg your naivety on your inexperience dealing with an avenger… but happiness is a concept I'll never get to hold in my heart."

"But you were saved from the prison…" Irisviel murmured softly, but it only lashed at his nerves and ushered the wild manes into a fury.

"I was  _ **never**_  saved!" Dantes cried out angrily, and made the three flinch. "Even now, I remain crippled with the thirst for vengeance! To lash out at the evils of this world relentlessly until they've all vanished! Does it sound like I've been saved!? I embody a cursed existence till the end of days!"

"But you were saved! I read your story!" Nursery Rhyme shot back, and he turned to her incredulously; Child or not, she was still a servant. She should know better, and the mounting pain and anguish within seemed to grow with every word. "You were happy in the end! Maybe if you threw away that crummy attitude?"

"You think I can just throw this…!?" Dantes started, but stopped as he breathed to try and calm his ever-swirling tension… "…Chaldea's peaceful air has influenced you too much… or maybe you're too swayed by your little fanciful stories that paint false promises of happy endings to everyone."

That quickly snagged Nursery Rhyme's attention as she pouted towards him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my stories!"

He breathed out slowly, but shook his head. Even if they were children, his mind and wrathful vengeance fully agreed this time. "They're too joyous and contrived to be the truth... Just fleeting distractions from reality's harsh mistress. Life is marred with struggle and sin, of a few succeeding with excess while most get discarded if they can't be used as pawns… Some are even left abandoned. Certainly you can agree with that terrible truth, Jack the Rip-"

 **"That's enough!"** Irisviel shouted as she began packing up the drawing materials, all the while Nursery Rhyme and Jack looked to her and each other with uncertainty and sadness. "I will not have you speaking badly to  **children!**  How dare you even consider doing that! I won't have you wasting any more of their time with your inappropriate comments. Come on girls… we'll find a better place away from this rude man."

As the girls held onto the drawing materials that Irisviel handed to them, they began walking away as the older woman ushered them with her hands on their backs. She glared one last time at Dantes as they walked, "I hope someone helps you with whatever is causing your problem, avenger."

Their footsteps disappeared and he found himself in silence once more. That had not gone how he thought it would have at all, and he suddenly wasn't too sure what compelled him to speak about a heavier topic to  _children_. He'd only spoken what he believed and knew was right, yet the chosen words fell heavier with every second his pained mind agreed with his avenger soul… He'd have to be far more mindful than he realized if he was to be civil.

As he sat in the now marred silence, he thought back to the older caster's statement and frowned. He scoffed as he shook his head, yet the notion she raised echoed in his head…

Why would anyone want to save him?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In a small corridor near the gym away from most prying eyes, Dantes glanced back at the servant who followed him. Kiyohime fixed the ponytail she tied her light green hair into, then brought her arms back across her chest. She wore a blue sports bra and gym shorts, her standard attire when she decided to tone her legs for her beloved. She looked curiously at the battle-clad avenger as he stopped, then tilted her head as he finally turned around.

"Now that we're here, Kiyohime, I have a few questions if you'd spare the time," he stated calmly. He hoped the vengeful Kiyohime might provide some valuable insight for him, but he was going to be sure about asking  _properly_  this time. He wanted to understand the conditions of some in Chaldea.

"Then please get on with it. I have work to do to impress Gudao."

"As you wish… I am aware of your past, Kiyohime. How you were betrayed and sought vengeance against the man who denounced your love," Dantes began, easily holding her interest. "I am also aware that you have many love rivals in Chalde-"

"Do you have information I can use against my love rivals!?" she interrupted with sudden curiosity and excitement. Her hands were curled into fists and her face was lit with excitement.

Dantes, caught off guard, recollected his thoughts. "Well… no, what I was referencing was that I am well aware of some of Gudao's inner thoughts an-"

"Gudao is in love with me!? Please say so, Avenger!"

He tried very hard not to let out a sigh. "Once more, no. I have spent many dark hours with Gudao, guiding him through various trials, but I never glanced those tho-"

Kiyohime's gaze froze over as she began to glare at the man before her. This is what he wanted to find out… how much her tales' love and anger controlled the berserker, yet he didn't want that anger somehow pointed at hi- "Are you trying to say that you spent several nights with  _ **my**_  Gudao!? That you've come to declare romantic war with me and gloat over your conquests!?"

Dantes felt completely dumbstruck as he sighed loudly and incredulously. Kiyohime tilted her head in slight confusion as the irritation shined in her eyes like an inferno. "Well? Are you a love rival? I would like an answer!"

He was starting to lose hope he would ever get a  _straight_ answer about legends and their influence on servants.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Eternal Avenger narrowed his eyes as he stared out the large window in Salon de Marie, observing the approaching figures by their reflection on the glass. He sat regal in his usual sofa, and faced back forward to fathom his current predicament. Almost all servants he encountered had been left with a bad after taste, though mostly unintentional. He was still trying to reign in his impulses and adapt to his condition, but many percieved it the wrong way.

Spartacus was a rare exception, but his attempted conversation with the berserker had the unexpected result of him turning on the Romans. That was  **not** what he wanted, nor Chaldea, and he found himself in rather hot water for that accidental instigation. To be fair, he was only going to talk with Spartacus if he  _had_  to… considering how difficult it was.

Since learning that he stood alone as vengeance's chosen pet, he had backed off from his curious advances, but the collateral was dealt and attention bought. Two particular servants he had met before had even begun to approach him often in hopes of shifting his views... again. He let out a groan as the two Catholics rounded the side of the sofa to stand next to each other by the coffee table with firm eyes gazing into his fiery red, which stared elsewhere.

"…You won't find victory on this battlefield, but your persistence is worthy of saints."

The blonde nodded. "Because we wish for your salvation and happiness. Is that really so much to as-"

"Yes, Jeanne d'Arc, it is too much to ask for someone who does not desire it. I am vengeance manifest in flesh and blood, unless you've forgotten," Dantes remarked dryly as he finally turned to glare at the two servants. Jeanne wore a simple blue skirt and white blouse while Amakusa wore his usual priest outfit.

The male ruler sighed. "At the very least, we appreciate you toning down your antagonizing actions around Chaldea."

"For your information, I didn't do any of it on  _purpose_. Drawing the ire of a league of servants was never written on my list of priorities."

"Then what were you doing? You'd yet to give anyone a straight answer," Jeanne stated resolutely, meeting his light glare with one of her own. "All you've done is locked yourself in your room for most of the day."

"It's nothing you should be concerned about. Isn't everyone allowed to spend their time in Chaldea as they please?"

"Of course, just like we're doing by asking simple questions," Amakusa countered to re-earn the avenger's glare. "So if you're not aggravating servants on purpose, that says all I needed to know. So you really are wondering if you can also be sa-"

"I'm not looking to be saved," Dantes levelled immediately as pain rocketed through his form. Every time it was mentioned, it was like driving a stake through his heart. It was a struggle just to hold back his vengeance from making him spew out far more of what he truly believed, but he at least tried not to step on anymore toes. "I suggest you just leave me alone."

"We won't," Jeanne countered swiftly. "You are clearly a prisoner of your own wrath!"

He stared incredulously. "As if I had a say in this class… This is the only gift I received from the world! I had no say in this existence!"

"But you have a say in how you live with it, just like you did when you decided to escape that prison," Amakusa replied firmly. "How are you certain you can't overcome your own limitations? How are you sure  _you're_  not just letting yourself be controlled by your anger, Dantes?"

 **"Do not call me that name!"**  Overcome the class container? Did they really think he could build something out of this existence? It was excruciating pain just to live with the ever-vengeful hatred that resided in his saint graph! This was the fate he was dealt… a cursed hand from a hate-filled world that sewed him into a mockery  _again!_  He glared,  **"There is no redemption for me! The King of the Cavern cannot be saved!"**

"…Yet I will still pray for the goodness that resides in your soul," Jeanne stated evenly as she crossed her arms and breathed out slowly. She turned and began walking away from the couch as Amakusa and Dantes continued their stare down. The remaining ruler let out a sigh and shook his head at the avenger before following Jeanne's leave. Even so, he solemnly knew their resolve did not waver.

Even if he couldn't be saved, they would continue to pray for its fruition.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

His eyes stared curiously towards the pink-haired berserker. Since arriving at Chaldea five days ago, he had quietly observed the familiar servant several times. Her amnesiac demeanor reminded him a bit of his former love before he had been locked away by his conspirators, yet physically, she was different; He even named her differently then, as a small whim of her possibly helping Gudao escape.

While leaning in the doorway, he gazed from a distance as she took a bite of her sandwich and quietly observed the firing range before her. Other servants were making short work of targets like she made short work of her late lunch, yet the only thing that was intriguing him was her. His mind, flashing with jarring images, consistently overlapped the image of a different girl over her… It was ridiculous. Yet still, it lured him like a moth to flame, and that former compulsion that he easily ignored before grew.

Finally compelled, he slowly walked towards her and stopped when she turned to look at him with inquisitive eyes. She quickly recognized him by the glint in her eyes, yet he still approached calmly and hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure how she was with her actual faculties, but he wasn't about to make a new unintentional mess either.

"I see we cross paths once more, Mercedes," he introduced calmly in jest, mostly to see if he sparked further memories like a pickaxe to iron.

"I beg your pardon?" She tilted her head very slightly in apparent confusion.

"…Do you not remember…? The prison? Gudao's grueling trials for liberation?" he asked curiously to see where they stood. How could she have forgotten? Servant or not, she should have remembered those dark walls and him. Maybe it was a case of not having what the others called a memorial essence?

"I don't recall ever meeting you properly, or any prison Gudao escaped from for that matter," she explained evenly. "I am Florence Nightingale. Pleased to meet you… I assume you are our new Avenger Edmond Dantes? Quite the elusive one for all the poor waves you've been making…"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the accusation, but he nodded. "Yes… I would be the King of the Cavern."

"Interesting. Another servant from a book," she mused before crushing the wrapping of her sandwich into a ball and placing it into a side pocket on her medical bag. "Your mistaken identity aside, have you come to me about those issues I've been hearing rumors about?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…Issues? Have those saints approached you, Mercedes?"

"No. I've just been overhearing things based on all the trouble you seemed to cause," Nightingale noted as she stood up and gazed to him. After his strange yet natural slip of her name, her gaze seemed sharper for some reason. "And so I see… all does not seem to be well with you... My name is not Mercedes. Is there something plaguing you? Are you seeing things? Hallucinations? It may be hypnagogia. That's a serious ailment that cannot be overlooked if that's the case."

He fell incredulously silent, but her determined eyes turned a brighter shade of red and narrowed. He did not know why, but he felt her scrutinizing his state, and it made him the slightest bit wary. So this was how she was like when she was… 'normal'…

"…I'm fine. I assure you." He shook his head as he turned around and started walking away. Upon feeling her palpable presence continue to approach, he quickly stopped and turned around. He glared right into her firm eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me."

She was unmoved. "You clearly need treatment."

"I can't be healed because there's nothing to heal," he shot back swiftly without room to argue, yet she still seemed capable. Her mad enhancement was clearly something else. "I see it was a mistake to approach you… Kindly leave me alone."

"He's right, Nightingale. Let's just leave him be." The berserker turned towards the tall, dark, and handsome man that approached from the sidelines with a red bow slung neatly onto his back. He wore a jade green trench coat and black pants as opposed to his antique colored armor, and his usually friendly facial expression was replaced with firm concern. Ebony orbs studied the pink ones within her eyes, then turned to Dantes with a suddenly welcome and friendly smile. "You'll have to forgive her, Avenger. She gets a bit intense."

With but a simple nod in thanks, the avenger decided to quickly take his leave before he unintentionally made a new mess; The berserker's intensity was something else. He quickly disappeared into the hallway even as Nightingale made moves to try and follow. It was only after he finally disappeared did Arash finally release his hold on the woman so she could turn to him. He sighed, "…It's like you thought from that memorial essence you got. He might call you Mercedes."

"His mind is clouded, there is no doubt about that. He is trying to imprint someone else upon me. I am not his Mercedes," she stated calmly as another round of musket fire erupted from the firing line. "You know as much as I do he's clearly troubled, Arash. His class is poison, and I can't accept that."

"But there's nothing we can do. That's his  _class_ , Nightingale," Arash insisted with a sigh. "This isn't something you'll be able to heal."

Even so, it was clear by the determination in her eyes she would try. This was Nightingale, after all. If someone was in trouble, she was going to figure a way to save them of their ailments. Yet, this was not a clear-cut case. Dantes was something else altogether, and would require more than simple time.

Yet, if he could be saved, then she would try to find a way.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Your actions before the true king are damning offenses, Mongrel."

Dantes sat on his sofa in Salon de Marie, but paid no attention to the angered king who stood behind him. The blonde-haired man emanated prowess even in his clashing leopard print blazer with black formal shirt, pants and shoes. His haircut was clean, with the top spiked back to reveal golden earrings and judging red eyes. One hand sat on his hip as he glared angrily at the offending servant, though to the arrogant king's credit there were no glowing portals opening up around him. Instead he had a clenched fist and grit teeth as he burned a hole through the avenger with his eyes.

At the piano behind him, Mozart and Marie were watching with caution and anticipation, while Emiya stared at the doorway to the Kitchen with Tamamo in case they needed to intervene. The argument had been going on for five minutes and looked to spill over, simply because the King of Heroes was curious enough to finally investigate the new servant for himself.

"…Tch. Why did I even bother coming out of my room for  _this_. You owe the King of Heroes much for even sparing some of his precious time, mongrel. I was mistaken to think you were potentially interesting. You're nothing but a delusional, one dimensional curr."

"That's theatrically ironic when spoken by you, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh's eyes flared in anger. "Do  **not ever**  address me as such… Know your place, curr! You have no right to call me by that name!"

"I didn't know one needed permission," Dantes replied flatly as he continued to stared forward with both arms crossed lightly. This argument was giving him a bigger head pains than he already had. These longs days of getting used to dealing with his ever swirling, festering hatred just to act civilly dragged on enough. Even now, he wanted to lash out at the absurdity of this golden king, who caused the natural malice in his spiritual core to writhe and whisper action… to demand vengeance against sinful evil.

Yet, he'd gotten a bit better at handling his manifested vengeance. At least now, though he naturally loathed the hatred projected onto everything in this world, he was mostly in control over his impulses. Still, they flared, but only in battle would he let it run wild. That's all he ever looked forward to aiding the masters; All this cordiality and banter between servants was just a dreamland he could never be a part of.

"See to it you make amends for the injustice you've dealt," Gilgamesh spat as he dissipated into a wavy mist of gold; He vanished into spirit form without giving the avenger a second glance. Dantes huffed in irritation, but tried to placate it as another pair of servants approached him after the archer's leave.

"That was impressive handling of the King of Heroes. Most wouldn't even attempt to rouse his anger," came a regal male voice. Dantes didn't turn around, but breathed out slowly to quell the swirling mass within. He found clarity before he spoke to smooth any coarseness.

"That arrogant king is nothing but selfish monologue," the avenger spat plainly. A female servant chuckled, finally making the avenger turn to see who was addressing him. He noted the black robe worn by the tall, pale berserker and the purple dress adorning the female caster next to him. Both seemed to observe the servant in front of them as Dantes glanced at these two new faces. "Anything else you wished to air?"

"Just the compliment," Medea replied firmly as she tugged on Vlad's sleeve. "Let's go, Vlad. We've taken enough of his time."

The man nodded and the two turned to leave. The avenger's eyebrow rose curiously. "Vlad of Wallachia? Vlad the Impaler? Dracula seems just as regal as legends say."

Medea's eyes turned worried as she looked towards her knitting friend who now wore a very irritated expression. The avenger was curious of the glare, but inwardly kicked himself. He was trying not to step on too many toes, yet he just set off another landmine. "…Is something wrong?"

"I am not Dracula," Vlad corrected with irritation dripping from his lips. Though his mind cautioned about going further, part of him wanted to. There were so many here trying to change their image or be something else, yet how was that possible? He couldn't even see it for himself. All he could understand was what others saw often twisted those into something far more hideous.

"And I'm not Edmond Dantes, but everyone seems fit to call me that even though I despise it," he explained with his own irritated voice. As much as he sympathized with his plight, there was simply an inescapable truth; A constant reminder of it always flared painfully in his heart thanks to his class. "They're our stories. They're how we're remembered… and there's nothing that can be done about how others have perceived the legends."

"It is  _not_  part of  _my_  legend," Vlad roared impressively with a controlled voice. It wasn't loud, but the tiger's roar still rattled the cage. "It is a  _twisting_  of my name after my death, spun to form tales of some fearmongering vampire!"

"…The others mentioned that…" Medea mumbled beside him, then looked towards the avenger curiously. "Why do you not like being called Edmond Dantes? Is that not your real name?"

"Edmond Dantes was a man who was  _saved_... I am the King of the Cavern… the Eternal Avenger, one who was best known for the plotting within the walls of that chateau. We cannot be called the same," he growled back, but kept his temper from flaring. "He lived that full life, but I am vengeance incarnate."

"…You are only what you choose to be," Vlad declared in a calmer tone after regaining his composure, gaining the attention of both Medea and Dantes. The other servants watched from their respective places at the tense exchange, but their eyes glinted with caution.

Dantes felt his irritation grow wild. He could feel it… deep in his pained heart, the vengeful hatred swelled like an untamed mammoth trapped in a plastic cage. He could only do so much to placate its rampage. It didn't control him… but it influenced him so greatly with pain and malice. It dictated what he must do, and who he was; Right now, it only discouraged his ultimately futile thoughts of hope.

"Are you deaf, Prince of Wallachia? I just said I am the Eternal Avenger, not Edmond Dante-"

"And do you like that?" Medea inquired quickly. "Is that what you've decided or is it imposed upon you by others? There will always be someone who will see you for who you truly are if you let them, and not what others decide to see based on twisted notions. You were a man driven by vengeance until your successful ending, yet here you are controlled by it once more. It's almost as if you refuse to portray yourself as anything else."

Refuse? This woman dared to say he  _refused_  to try and be something else? That inferred there was ever a chance he could have been, but that was  _impossible._  Even keeping that swirling mass under control was a exercise in determination, yet he was at least trying to curb his abrasive impulses. But to change it…? There was no way an avenger could escape…  _this_ … "And who might you be, to discuss portrayal of one's story when you're probably some beloved-"

"Medea of Colchis," she responded firmly as she crossed her arms, bracing for what may potentially come from revealing her name to the servant before her.

"…Medea?" he lifted an eyebrow as it clicked, but he stared quietly. "…So the Witch of Betrayal from Greek legends is here in Chaldea as well? How many hundreds have you planned to backstab today? Is that not how most others appraise your worth? Just like vengeance is mine, it's your defining story characteristic… an inescapable truth by being summoned."

"I am the Witch of Betrayal, but I've done no such thing. That demeaning title does not control who I choose to be," she emphasized as she narrowed her eyes. "With the help of my friends I've taken a chance to redefine myself and leave that in my past."

He glared with frustration. "One does not simply abandon parts of their pasts and have people forget abou-"

"That's an absurd notion coming from someone who is doing exactly that, Edmond Dantes," Vlad spat, earning a glare. "…It is clear he only wishes to be seen the way he's most often remembered and refuses to do anything himself to possibly change that. He has decided for himself that he will not be the man who was saved in the end, rather the blind, vengeful man Gilgamesh so aptly described."

Dantes narrowed his eyes further and scowled at the Prince of Wallachia, but he kept the raging heart placid. The tall berserker simply scoffed and held his head high; His regal posture was still very much present. "You are no prestigious Count of Monte Cristo… just a miserable man controlled by your own rage. Let us converse with this churlish servant no more, Princess Medea."

They turned around and walked back towards their little group of furniture they usually knit at, even after Naomi left following the end of her lunch break. Dantes scowled after them, then turned back to look through the large window. The snow fell softly and he cursed every flake he could see. As he did so, vague images, or memories denied, flashed through his head once more after the chastising given to him by the knitting pair. He growled and tried to crush the thoughts into oblivion.

If he could be saved, it was not likely... but as he dwelled on his thoughts, he pondered it again.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes entered the library the next day and looked around, noticing it was mostly empty; Even the front desk was currently unmanned. To the far right he noticed a working servant with long, purple hair helping a formally dressed caster who made dramatic gestures while holding a book.

His was interested in finding a certain book to paint those hazy outlines in his head with color; It was an odd thought, as all servants should have clear recollection of any possible memory. That book would have the answers he needed, whether his class' vengeful hold had caused the line between dream and reality to blur, or if he never actually escaped in his real life. Had they been lost memories because he was defined by others' perception? He needed to find out, but he wasn't about to ask for help in doing so.

Deciding to ignore the working pair, he made his way down the few steps into the sea of bookshelves in the center. He strolled straight towards a specific section when he spotted its label. Quickly browsing through the packed bookshelf, his eyes glanced from spine to spine as he read at an accelerated pace. He crouched down to read the lower shelves, and even used some of his unfathomable agility to speed up his search.

Two sweeps later, his eyes stopped and re-scanned the shelf yet again. After another moment, he aired a dissatisfied grunt when he realized the book he was looking for was not shelved. He did not feel like talking with others about his issues, and decided instead to stand back up from his crouched posit-

"Looking for this?"

His eyes shot to the entrance of the aisle and slightly downward, then identified the source of the deep voice with slight surprise. The short, blue-haired servant could have passed as a child had he not opened his mouth to speak. There was an intense stare from his ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce and analyze the avenger as they stood locked in place. His satin blue vest and tie, coupled with black pants and a white formal shirt, shined under the library's soft lights. With a small frown, his free hand pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Dantes grunted as he glared at the book the short man held towards him so the cover could clearly be read.

_**Le Compte de Monte-Cristo** _ _  
par Alexandre Dumas_

The avenger narrowed his eyes as the short servant scoffed and pinned the book back under his arm. "Something you don't understand about your own past? How humorous."

Dantes glared at the servant as he continued in a low tone. "Or maybe you're just affirming your decision to imprint familiar memories onto others you deem acceptable replacements. Boudica as Haydee? Nightingale as Mercedes? Who will Fernand be then? Danglers? Villefort?"

"That's personal business I will not be discussing with you."

"This is a library. Lower your voice." The avenger growled and narrowed his eyes further. The shorter man was unfazed.

"How do you kn-"

"It's been a week, Edmond Dantes. You're already well known around Chaldea as one of the more volatile, unmannerly servants to ever be summoned to this facility," the caster stated as he placed his free hand on his hip. The avenger scowled at the use of his name once more, earning a small smirk from the caster. "I found it interesting to see yet another character from a book take form as a servant, especially from a work written and published when I was still alive. Though to say I'm pleased with what I've heard would be a lie, considering the work in question... I am hardly surprised though,  _Avenger."_

Dantes scoffed. "Another variety of book guru, are you?"

"Hans Christian Andersen," he introduced flatly, making the avenger head tilt upwards slightly in recognition.

The avenger stared quietly. "…Yet another person life dealt an unfair hand… Then you're also-"

"My heart is a demon that loves bad ends, but that which I lived is now separate from my actions and words since arriving here," he explained evenly. "It's a sequel, so to say, and not so bad a setting for a story."

"Then you've also decided to somehow change who you are?"

"As if. I was content with the cards dealt, so there was no need to rewrite the main character. But I will remind you, it was a  _choice,"_  he countered. "For others, Chaldea has already proven more fruitful in self-improvement for many than you may ever acknowledge for yourself."

"I do not need to see anything. I've seen enough. This place may be the last chance of humanity, but I will admit, it offers an… inspirational second life for its inhabitants. But their circumstances aren't mine. Change is impossible for me."

"…And there's the interesting part, Avenger, because are you not looking to do just that with this?" Hans scrutinized as he waved the book in front of him again. "If you were already so convinced change is impossible, you would've stayed a bird in its cage and only flown out to help the masters… yet here you are, showing yourself in public after many days of only showing up to Salon de Marie."

Dantes' eyes narrowed. "Your words hold no water."

"Your words are the ones poorly penned," Hans countered calmly. "You could hardly believe many only put up a facade to hide who they really are, yet you're the one hiding behind a theme of your own legend like a slave... Refusing to try and risk when presented a golden opportunity," Hans shot out forcefully, yet still in a quiet tone. Had they not been arguing, Dantes may have been impressed at his voice control.

The avenger narrowed his eyes. "…I'm not hiding. I am the Eternal Avenger. I relish in who I a-"

 _"Relish?_ Nonsense," Hans scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. "It is very apparent that you believe yourself to be chained helplessly to the most common theme that defined your story like a dog out of reach of its water bowl. Vengeance is an iron chain you were summoned wearing and you, yourself, refuse to believe you can even bend it... Or perhaps it really is impossible for you to break…? Maybe these walls have forced you back on your knees, and the class container is the new warden glaring through rusty bars? …You may have escaped that hellish prison, Dantes, but you are  _still_  a prisoner."

There was a pause as Hans glared at the taller servant who failed to respond for several seconds. In truth, though his anger flared, and his pained mind wanted to lash back… he just remained silent, as if to accept Hans saw what he couldn't. Dantes then returned the scoff and crossed his arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being analyzed. "…Special treatment for me?"

"This is not the first time I have analyzed a character. Do not count yourself special, Avenger. Though your class is unique, you are currently but another boring tale of blind vengeance, insanity, and angst. Another predictable and one-dimensional act. How droll..."

Finished with what he had to say, Hans stunned Dantes by presenting him with the book with an outstretched hand. Taking his own story in both hands, much gentler than he would have liked to admit, he stared at the cover as the caster turned and started walking towards his two fellow helpers in the library. After a few more steps he stopped and regained Dantes' attention by partially looking over his shoulder.

"Tis' a shame, really. Your character was actually noteworthy in your story... A far cry from what was summoned. I wonder if that class really does bind you helplessly, or will you actually dare to try and escape… to embody your whole tale once more, like many others have..."

The caster walked away, leaving the avenger in silence. Had he looked back once more, he would have seen a gleam of uncertainty in the pale man's eyes. If he could be saved...

' _Would I accept it?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes stared out into the snowy mountains from the edge of the training fields. Barely an hour later, he sat in contemplation, holding the book he acquired from Hans.

Opening the book allowed small snowflakes to drift onto its pages, but they didn't melt as he glanced over its many lines. The avenger didn't need the book to remember the distant memories of vengeance. It was his story of success and triumph, where in the end he smiled once more, yet this was not him... or was it? His mind kept drifting back to everything that's been told to him and scoffed. He used to wander Chaldea, questioning how anyone could reach past their own defining legends, yet he was now the one putting his own thoughts into question in the cell of his own room.

He browsed the page, reading line after line at random and sparking memories of what was his tale. Everyone remembered him for his vengeance, so why did other servants feel the need to wish for him see anything else? Why did some, even after his rebuttals, still wish for his salvation? He was the eternal avenger, cloaked by darkness and rage to tip the scales of karma and rain hell onto those deserving. Yet...

Yet as he read, the distant images started to become vivid again. They remained blurry, yet the clarity increased as they turned from haze to a forgotten memory. If what was happening was true, then they really were memories he had somehow forgotten. Ones he believed he didn't want anymore... yet a small part of him wanted to reach to a long-lost warmth. Is he so engulfed by his class' wrath, that it was this difficult to believe those brighter times were merely buried all along? Were the others rig-

Dantes dodged in a flash, just as the piece of cliffside where he sat exploded into debris and rained down into the misty abyss below. In his haste to dodge, he had dropped the book, and it too disappeared from his sight. Scowling, he looked towards the offending servant who stood casually with only light blue carpenter jeans and white sneakers. Beowulf's muscular chest and red scars were on full display as he scratched his hair. His toes wiggled in a stretch as his feet remained firmly planted into the snow.

"You mind explaining what that intended?" Dantes growled as he looked at the unknown man.  _'So there are still servants I haven't seen yet.'_

"You looked like you were ready to jump, so I thought I'd knock the thought out of you before you did," Beowulf explained simply, cracked the knuckles he used for the punch, and earned an incredulous look from the avenger.

"…What? Commit suicide? Are you sane of mind?"

"Just because I'm a berserker with mad enhancement doesn't mean I'm automatically insane on all accounts," he explained as he pointed towards the avenger, eyes narrowed. "Besides, you  _did_  think about it in your story, Dantes."

He hissed, more at the accusation than the use of his name, but there were more pressing matters. "A book you just made me lose to this abyss."

The berserker shrugged. "Hey, c'mon... Did you  _really_ need it? There's no need to cling to your story that badly, right?"

Dante considered his words as they mingled with what others had told him; The berserker probably didn't mean anything philosophical, yet it still echoed as such. In truth, with his unfathomable speed, he  _could_  have grabbed it out of the air and yet… He scowled and Beowulf sighed. "Look, I'll pay for the book's replacement and take the heat from writer boy. How about that? I know he can be a pain in the ass."

Dantes put a hand to his face and groaned.  _'I can't believe this guy.'_

Before he could make a statement, he heard footsteps and then felt a strong hand grab onto his arm. Beowulf pulled him towards Chaldea, much to his annoyance. "What do you think yo-"

"I'm bringing you to someone who wants to have lunch with you. She ordered me to come get you since she… can't, so let's go. I don't like keeping her waiting."

"You refuse to indulge me with your name yet you expect me to-"

He smirked back. "I'm Beowulf. If you don't know my name or legend, you're an  **idiot.**  Now come on, Gale is waiting."

"Just unhand me! I can walk just fine!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It felt like yesterday when Beowulf came to get him. Dantes looked between the two berserkers sitting in front of him in the cafeteria, with their table meters away from an exit. This is where they came to sit for the past three lunches since he joined them. He preferred skipping and being alone in his room, but the battle-dressed Nightingale sat in front of him which mixed his thoughts as he caught the pink-eyed gaze of the woman in particular.

Staring into those eyes still reminded him a bit of his former fiance, he watched as his vengeful core merged memory and reality.

The images had grown clearer, and he could see just how much the two were alike, yet so very different. He had stopped calling her Mercedes after a day to her approval, yet he still occasionally ponders it. She was Nightingale, and she was definitely a servant of Chaldea... Yet the images kept overlapping, and he often felt very disoriented when trying to pick the two apart. Even so, he couldn't help but feel his thoughts slowly shift during the past three days, all since he started sitting in silence with her and Beowulf.

He blinked and turned back towards the sub sandwich that lay untouched before him. Both berserkers were roughly half done with their own subs, with small choice snacks also on their trays that were partially consumed. Nightingale opened the lunch box next to her and stored a banana and tomato, presumably as a snack for later. The other berserker cleared his throat, making the avenger look towards him.

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll devour it for you," he said simply with a smaller version of his feral grin. Dantes sighed, picked up the sandwich, and bit into it with a small chuckle from Beowulf.

Dantes finished his bite before looking up, sandwich still in hands. "You never answered my question when I first sat here. Three days, and no answer... I still don't understand why you choose to eat lunch with me where most would not give me the time of day anymore."

"I will save you from your mental illness." That again… That's all he ever got.

Beowulf soon turned back to his food, but Dantes kept looking incredulously at the woman in front of him. "Why would you even try to save me...?"

"Do you still not understand?" she said with a small hint of annoyance as she ate the last bite of her sandwich as a pause. "I am Florence Nightingale. And regardless of whether you want it or not, I will save you. Treatment should be applied swiftly, but mental delusions are a complex procedure. Had the masters not ordered it, I would have had your skull open for proper examination to identify the afflicted neurons of your neocortex and cure the illness immediately."

"Just be thankful Gabby actually used a command seal to stop her ..." Beowulf chuckled, though the two did not break their gaze.

Dantes looked at the absurd woman in front of him, reminded once more that she isn't the Mercedes he loved even if the memories overlapped and told him otherwise. Next to her, Beowulf looked at her curiously once more before chuckling and patting her on the back with his free hand. He quickly grabbed the last bite of his sandwich. Nightingale continued her intense and determined stare at Dantes, and he scowled as the always-present vengeance swirled within. "And you don't care if I  _can't_  be saved?"

"I don't care, I will save you. It is my duty."

"Did you not listen to me?"

"She doesn't listen to anyone when treatment is involved. More stubborn than even me, so I'd just accept that she's going to do exactly that if I were you," Beowulf mentioned casually as he started opening a packet of bacon chips with a small grin.

"...Then how do you plan on doing so?"

"Since my direct surgical procedures are out of my reach, I am forced to use secondary methods like persuasion and rehabilitation through mental stimuli," the female berserker detailed flatly as she drank her own water. "Over time, I will succeed in remedying you of those eternal flames. It is an illness that will be cured so you can act as you please, and not how they dictate."

"Oh? And how do you plan for this intervention against my very class' attributes, oh wise Nightingale?" he asked dryly. It drew a small glare from the woman in front of him, but he didn't waver; Avengers were controlled by their wrath. There  _was_  no escape, so it was pointless to try. Silence prevailed for the moment as Nightingale considered what to say before a loud voice at a table further down the room took their attention.

"Hey seriously, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Oh come now. If Anton can get with a servant, what's stopping the rest of us?"

They watched as an overconfident employee loosened his tie and approached an irritated looking blonde girl with a wild ponytail sitting at a table with another well-dressed servant. The blonde male servant adjusted his glasses as he looked at the employee come up to his companion. Mordred wore a white tube top and short cut jean shorts that the employee eyed briefly before flashing the girl a smile.

The male servant reached into his black formal vest, partially brushing his cravat to the side, as he pulled out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled "be nice" and aimed it so only his companion could read it. Mordred rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hey beautiful, what say you and I get something extra special for dinner tonight?" the employee winked, making the female groan at the horrendous attempt.

Her companion smiled nervously. "Please don't make a scene..."

"I'm  _trying_  not to, Jekyll, but this pig is asking for it."

"Aw, don't be like that. A pretty girl like you should have a proper arm to latch onto!"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Mordred exhaled sharply with a glare. She slowly turned towards the employee who suddenly backed up as she stood with clenched fists. Even though he was much taller than her, he suddenly felt like an ant facing a flash flood. Nightingale and Beowulf were both chuckling while watching the scene as Dantes observed with slight interest. Jekyll on the other hand was paling… likely at the prospect of having to tear Mordred off a poor employee.

 **"What the hell did you just call me!?"**  she roared, making the employee turn several shades whiter.

"I-I'm sorry for trying to ask you out!"

**"You called me a girl!"**

The employee looked back at the servant with a confused look. "Wait, what? But you're a woman."

Mordred looked like she was about ready to burst, and several servants in the room were preparing to get up and disarm the angered saber in a flash if the need arose. It certainly did look like it would be the case. Beowulf's eyes widened as he looked towards Dantes, who stared back blankly. He followed the berserker's eyes down to his sandwich with a single bite in it before meeting his gaze once more.

Beowulf smirked. "Gonna save that employee. Got a clever way too. You finishing that?"

Dantes scoffed. "And what if I am-"

Before he could complete his answer, Nightingale watched with amusement as Beowulf grabbed Dantes' sandwich and held it like a football, much to the surprise of the avenger. The muscular berserker hurled the makeshift javelin, which flew through the air, barely bending its path from gravity thanks to the force it was thrown at; How it held together at that velocity was another mystery entirely.

Mordred's eyes widened as the sandwich impacted the employee straight in the chest, knocked him to the ground a few meters away, and splattered ingredients all over him. Shocked and angered, the employee got up while groaning in slight pain from the large bruise he felt forming. He looked over to see Beowulf standing up, arms spread wide in a  _'come at me, bro'_  statement with accompanying savage grin. He walked with that posture toward the center of the room and away from his two lunch mates.

"What was that for!?" the employee complained as he rubbed the very sore center of his chest. His anger was held back due to lingering intimidation to the servant.

"Oh, nothing... Just thought I saw a trash can to throw some food in!" Beowulf bellowed making a lot of the cafeteria laugh. With renewed irritation overpowering his worry, the employee ignored the still fuming Mordred and grabbed a cake off of a nearby coworker's tray. He hurled it towards the berserker, who simply ducked and let the slice of cake impact Lord El-Melloi II in the face. Apparently any sort of combat instincts did not work too well against flying food articles.

The scowl on the servant deepened as he wiped the cake off, with his two lunch companions laughing at his expense while he looked at his now stained black blazer and formal pants. Suddenly smirking, Iskandar grabbed some pie from his retainer's tray and hurled it at Tyler. The dessert exploded on his face and he fell backwards as the large man continued to laugh. The employee looked at his stained, white Nintendo shirt then glared incredulously at his friend.

Iskandar struggled to control his laughter as he clutched at an overly tight "Admirable Tactics" muscle shirt. "I thought that's what we're supposed to do!"

Beowulf grinned savagely, now holding two peeled oranges in his hands he plucked from another employee's tray. He bellowed like an announcer,  _ **"**_ _ **FOOD FIGHT!**_ _ **"**_

Without hesitating, but laughing at his antics, Nightingale swiftly flipped the table and dragged Dantes behind it before the room exploded into flying chaos. A confused avenger stared as the berserker peered her head over the table on careful watch for any injuries, even as a cupcake slammed into her hair; Her vigil remained. The utter lunacy of this made him narrow his eyes, yet he couldn't help but peek out to see too.

Across the room, Beowulf was running full speed towards the serving stations, counting the time before the automated response cut it off from the rest of the room. It was installed after the last major food fight to cut off the fighters from a source of ammunition. He dove underneath the lowering barricade and made for the kitchen with a specific weapon in mind. The male berserker ignored the angry cries from Emiya and Tamamo as he made his way through the kitchen, laughing all the way.

Back in the cafeteria, Iskandar, El-Melloi, and Tyler were hiding behind a four sided fortress of tables as the caster used magecraft to acquire more ammunition from nearby without revealing himself. Tyler was enjoying himself, but also not looking forward to the potential cleaning he, Anton, and some others might have to do on the cafeteria robots who were currently trying to begin scrubbing.

Iskandar laughed heartily. "So this is a food fight! How exciting!"

"Yo, big guy! Hit someone with the cake!" Tyler cried out as he presented a slice of cake to the back of the large rider.

"Oh ho! That's a great idea!" There should have been a moment of silence after the conflict for the poor employee that got nailed with an entire, layered blueberry cake from an over excited King of Conquerors. There were audible gasps and grand laughter, though.

"Holy shit! I meant my slice not the whole thing!" Tyler yelled between gasps for air as he and the larger servant hollered. Though the food-stained El-Melloi scowled, a small smirk peered through at his two laughing buddies.

"I want to throw the oatmeal next!" Iskandar said as he reached for his retainer's thermos as the employee's eyes widened in horror.

"Broskander! Not the oatmeal! That's against like three articles in the Geneva Convention!"

From behind another set of barricading tables, Jekyll looked at Mordred with concern as she laughed enthusiastically while hurling parts of their lunch at random targets. She easily dodged several incoming attacks and ducked back down to find more ammo. Jekyll sighed and decided to indulge his friend in her escapades. The assassin opened his lunchbox and pulled out his container filled with soup in order to get to the bag filled with baby toma-

He yelped as an apple came down after angling off the ceiling, making him lurch forward. Much to his dismay, the lid flew off and Mordred was drenched with chicken soup as she stared dumbfounded at her friend. Jekyll had a horrified look on his face as he raised both his hands in the air. "I-I'm so sorry! It was a mistake! I didn… You know I wouldn't-!"

"We're on the same side, Beansprout!" she yelled with an amused grin as she found a slice of her pie and held it up. Her gaze to Jekyll turned mischievous and playful, and a tad evil.

"Wait- Mordred no!  **Please!"**

Behind their own barricade, Dantes watched Nightingale smile as she dodged an incoming apple that shattered on the wall behind her. She picked up a nearby orange and hurled it over the table bunker like a grenade. She reached around the table and grabbed another before her eyes caught the surprised gaze of the avenger, noting the small shine of curiosity and interest in his eyes. It was different then how she looked at her so many times before and she smiled lightly, tossing the slightly dented veggie his way which he caught. He looked down at the tomato he cupped with both hands then back towards the berserker who had taken the banana back out of her lunch box and began peeling it.

"Don't just sit there, Dantes. We're taking fire!" she chuckled as a pineapple rammed into the other side of the table, sending some fragmentation into the air. As someone yelped, she quickly peered over to see if anyone was in need, then got nailed with an orange; She didn't even flinch.

"Beowulf coming in!" They heard the other berserker roar as he slid back behind the table bunker after entering through the cafeteria entrance, just as a barrage of grapes barely missed him. There was a banana peel on his head and some smashed tomato residue on his once clean denims. A feral smile was painted on his face as he cradled a few large watermelons in his arms. He looked towards the two servants, making Nightingale laugh as she instantly did the math in her head.

"I got the warheads! It's time to make it rain!" he yelled enthusiastically as he placed two of the watermelons down then held the third like an over-sized football. Dantes watched in disbelief, and silent amusement, as he took a javelin stance and aimed towards one of the reinforced ceiling fans hanging all across the cafeteria. A few grapes impacted his torso but he paid them no attention as his grin widened. "Eat this!"

Across the room, Tyler spotted the berserker in a stance and looked towards the target of his gaze. His face turned white as the berserker let the fruity bomb fly, diving behind Iskandar for cover while yelling at the top of his lungs, " **Tactical nuke incoming!"**

The warning came too late for everyone else as the watermelon slammed into the fan, though the reinforced appliance held firm and barely shook. The same could not be said for the fruit as it shattered into a slushy rain that hailed down from the ceiling, soaking any servant or employee unlucky enough to have been on the opposite half of the room from the launcher. Before anyone could recover, a second watermelon impacted a different fan, causing similar fallout to the poor victims below.

Beowulf bellowed from behind the table alongside Nightingale. He quickly flashed her a grin, and she accepted his high-five. Dantes, still holding the tomato, watched in partial amusement at what had just occurred as the groans of several victims could be heard in the blast zones. Upon hearing them, Nightingale quickly looked over with newfound concern, but fell relaxed as she only saw a bunch of people groaning at their stained clothes. She quickly giggled.

The groans were interrupted by the door closest to the trio. It opened to reveal Nero, who had taken a bathroom break for her makeup. She stared incredulously at the sight of the food-pocalypse in front of her. A few still continued the fight while others were trying to clean themselves off behind makeshift barricades. There were also robots still frantically trying to clean the room, some of which had food smeared onto their exteriors.

"Wha... What happened? Roman Citizens! Your Empress demands to know what happened while she wa- _ **AAAAAAHH**_ _ **!"**_

She looked down in complete shock at the tomato remnants that now marred her otherwise beautiful red strapless. She looked up with slightly teary eyes and a pout on her face as some in the cafeteria laughed at her expense. Altera, partially marred by muffin residue, ran up to her friend with an arm full of napkins. Behind the table, Dantes turned towards the duo of chuckling berserkers. Beowulf gave him a thumbs up while Nightingale flashed him an amused smile… which he gladly returned with a tiny one of his own.

He wasn't sure what came over him at that moment, but it was different from the usual vengeful impulses and desire to keep to himself. Even he believed part of his avenger soul begged him to do something to help punish the wrongs the Empress had done in the past, this was hardly a way to do it… In truth, he had acted spontaneously, and joined in Chaldea's strange antics for the first time. He threw the tomato of his own accord, just because he wanted to have a little entertainment.

…There may still be hope for him after all.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Morning, Saber. Lancelot."

Arturia, wearing a simple blue strapless with white sash, stopped walking down the hallway with her knight and turned around to smile at the approaching Archer. He wore jeans and a black polo, with both hands casually placed in his pockets. "Good morning, Shirou."

"Mister Emiya," Lancelot bowed slightly with a small smile. He wore a black blazer with gray slacks and a black undershirt, since semi-formal attire seemed to be his favorite wardrobe. The knight had only recently joined with the king, having encountered her in a hallway while having his morning talk with Mashu. The duo turned to continue walking as the red archer reached them to form their little group, making occasional small talk such as discussing the food fight from yesterday. They swiftly jumped from one topic to another as they walked towards the salon to relax until the cafeteria opened for breakfast.

"…Ready for the extended supply sortie today?" Arturia said in a disappointed tone, making the two men next to her chuckle in amusement.

"I should be asking if you're ready to go without my cooking for an entire dinner." The blonde king blushed lightly and clenched her fists.

"We'll make sure she lives, right Lancelot?" Diarmuid stated as he ran up to the group from behind to join Emiya's side behind the British knights. Lancelot chuckled as Arturia nodded towards her lancer friend who had obviously overheard the start of their conversation.

The Irish man's smile dropped as his face turned serious. "First time you'll be fighting alongside Dantes, isn't it?"

Emiya nodded lightly. "You just have to watch what you say around him... Nothing difficult. Better than dealing with Gilgamesh."

They all simultaneously cringed at the thought. It was rare enough to see Gilgamesh outside his much larger Chaldean room, and every time he was it was never too pleasant. His current attitude was a far cry from what it had been during the fourth and fifth wars, and he was cooperative with Gudao, but his arrogance seemed timeless. At least he wasn't trying to kill every servant that offended him in any way, which would have been almost all of Chaldea by now.

"I'd rather not think about him as much as I can. Either of them," Arturia stated quietly as Emiya patted her shoulder comfortingly from behind.

"Speaking of rude servants… It seems he's walking about again," Diarmuid observed in a low voice. The group stopped in the hallway as Dantes rounded the corner from further down, but to their surprise his former light scowl from the first few days was replaced with an unusually expressionless face.

As they observed him, some of the group crossing their arms as he came closer, they braced themselves for any passing curiosity he'd voice; His previous approaches were always, and only, with a conversation in mind. A week ago, he had approached to ask about the Battle of Camlann and that one did not go over too lightly, especially since a certain fiery Saber was also within Chaldea's walls. The avenger looked towards them and slowed down, making the group narrow their eyes at him as his face remained unchanged.

"Good morning," Dantes said simply with a blank expression and continued walking down the hallway. As he passed, he failed to see the confused looks among the group as they turned to each other and passed glances to the retreating avenger rapidly. A certain British Queen turned the corner further down and glared at the approaching servant, only for the expression to melt into surprise as he once more mouthed a simple morning greeting, and nothing more. As he turned the corner and left Boudica still in shock, the group started walking again, still with confusion on their faces.

"…He didn't want to say anything?" Diarmuid asked incredulously. Emiya nodded slowly.

"Indeed so. He's never made such a simple greeting since his arrival," Lancelot chimed in as he looked back to where the avenger had vanished past a corner.

"Gudao did say he never meant anything intentional…" Arturia pondered, looking to the first among her knights.

"It's only been one comment, and his apologies were a bit too simple. I shall retain my doubt for now," Lancelot stated as he unfolded his arms. They were nearly at the intersection where Dantes had appeared from the right.

"Doubt about what?" Jeanne asked as her head peaked around the left corner with a smile. She gasped and ran up to Arturia and took her hands, stopping the group. "Oh! You're wearing the dress Irisviel got for you! You're so adorable!"

"Adorable..." Arturia mumbled with a slight blush as she smiled. "…Thank you, Jeanne. Your dress looks great too."

Jeanne twirled in place to show off her violet, one shoulder dress with silver accents as her loose hair caught the wind while she spun. "Martha, George, and Amakusa got this one for me! But enough about fashion in front of the boys. What's this doubt all about?"

"Dantes is walking around telling others good morning." Emiya said flatly, still in disbelief himself.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow in surprise. "…He's walking around again? No joking?"

The silence and small head shakes confirmed it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she lifted a hand to her chin in thought. If it was certainly true, it would have made the first comment rather than a determined approach to ask about someone's past. A small smile grew on her face as she mentally noted to talk to her fellow ruler about the possibility.

Maybe he had taken the first step.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The avenger, wearing a black formal vest and pants with accompanying gray undershirt, walked into Salon de Marie and headed for his usual spot. There was no need to check his watch to know he had arrived much earlier than he usually did to contemplate. He walked with a nearly blank expression, with no sign of his former scowl as he passed Marie and Mozart at the piano who noted his expression with curiosity. They had slowly watched his expression lighten over the past ten days and were more surprised how almost calm it was today.

Shaking the thoughts from their heads, they returned to discussing the play list for tonight. Marie pointed to sheet music for a particular piece she desired, titled  _"Kiss the Rain"_  by Yiruma, smoothing her red dress with a free hand as she did. Mozart unfolded the connected sheets and placed them on the piano's shelf, adjusting the sleeves on his formal shirt and pants before his fingers danced across the keyboard; There was nothing more annoying to him than playing and being uncomfortable the entire time. The piano music slowly filled the room as he began playing the piece in question for Marie to decide where it belonged in the playlist.

In a group of chairs and ottomans, a trio of knitters noted the avenger's arrival.

Naomi watched her two friends curiously while still enjoying her day off of work immensely with the pair. They were working on a collaborative set when the two servants turned to observe the avenger with noticeably calm expressions. She had been told about their confrontation with the boorish arrival, yet found it curious they looked at him now with more intrigue than spite. Had she not known them for so long, she wouldn't have picked up the small body language that indicated as much; The little movements did much to betray their facial masks to her.

Looking up at the sound of children's laughter, he saw Jack and Nursery Rhyme on the couch to the left of his usual one, as they had been exactly nearly three weeks ago. Had it been that long since he arrived in early September?

Judging by the quiet sounds of scribbling, they were drawing and coloring once more as he finished his approach, gaining their instant attention as he came into view. As they drew he observed they were also wearing the same matching dresses from that day. He sensed two servants near the bar begin to approach them, guessing that it was their adopted aunts or even mother. The girls looked at each other in concern and disappointment and began reaching to pack up their ute-

"It's alright. I don't mind."

The two girls looked up at the surprisingly calm voice Dantes spoke with. They were uncertain as Dantes turned to face them and reached out towards them. From several meters back, Atalanta and Irisviel were closing in on the two, cautious and protective instincts kicking in as the avenger reached for the heads of both of the girls in front of them. Atalanta opened her mouth to bark at the man to get-

The girls stopped in their tracks with eyes wide as Dantes rubbed the top of their heads, causing the children to giggle and smile. His face remained expressionless as he did so, yet it looked like the action was done softly to the surprise of the two motherly figures.

The avenger looked towards the two women, noting their surprised looks, and simply nodded towards them before walking to his couch and taking a seat. The women approached the children, slowly taking their seats with them and occasionally passing curious glances towards the avenger. If he was uncomfortable or irritated by the fact the children had started giggling and chatting happily as they drew, it was not present on his face as he did what he always had.

Dantes sat on the couch, as he did for the past three weeks at varying times. Staring once more through that large glass window, he listened and felt as his two masters approached the sofa. He didn't turn when they arrived, even as Gabrielle gave him a softened look, though the children stopped what they were doing and went to hug Gabrielle as the female master giggled. Crouching down, she wrapped her arms around the two children and hugged the girls.

"How are you two sweeties today?"

"We're still making our book!" Nursery Rhyme cried happily as she pointed to the coffee table. A small scene with a girl and boy playing on a swing set was discernible, though the image was still incomplete.

"You're not being too loud for our resident avenger?" Gudao asked curiously as he looked towards the man in question. He didn't even move.

"Mister Dantes doesn't mind," Jack stated as Gabrielle released the hug to look towards him in curiosity. The small assassin still held onto her arm though. "Isn't that right, Mister Dantes?"

To the masters' surprise, he slowly nodded but said nothing more… No irritation at the name, nor bloom of his vengeful presence. Gudao shook himself out of his confusion to turn back to Atalanta and Irisviel. "Atalanta… Just reminding you it's a formation training day during the supply sortie, so-"

"Auntie Irisviel is watching us later!" Jack chirped as she followed Nursery Rhyme back to the sofa to begin work on their drawing again. As they scribbled, Irisviel rubbed Jack's shoulder softly as the young girl shifted closer until she was practically on the lap of the caster. She simply smoothed her white dress that lay over her legs and picked Jack up, with some giggling, before placing her on her lap. The young assassin simply bent back over to continue drawing from her new seat.

"I'll be dressed within the hour," Atalanta smiled and nodded to her masters who nodded in return. Her black sweatpants and jade tank top probably weren't the best battle armor.

"Awesome!" Gabrielle stated, giving the quiet avenger one last hopeful look from the corner of her eye. "We appreciate the amount of effort you're all putting in."

"If it makes our tasks ahead easier, we're glad to do so," Atalanta stated firmly. Irisviel nodded in agreement while the children simply kept drawing. Dantes kept listening without moving. Waving goodbye to the group of girls, the masters turned to leave while quietly discussing what extra steps they should take later today during training. The plan they currently had was to improve synergy and situational aware to help preve-

"The servants you gathered will certainly help you complete your mission, as you have helped them more than you may know. You will save this world with them one day, Gudao… You and Gabrielle. This much is apparent."

The masters stopped in their tracks at the sudden, unexpected comment. They turned back to the avenger who was still looking forward, with the four female servants nearby also joining to stare inquisitively. The avenger sighed as he prepared to let more of his thoughts into the open after thinking hard for the past two weeks… Yet he had finally been able to.

The swirling wrath roared within him, yet he'd gotten so much better at seeing what was and what wasn't. He'd gotten used to the colors of his skewed perception and hateful projection to understand what truly rested before him... of what control could be grasped. They defined him and beckoned with seductive tints and whispers, but he now knew he could at least steer. It had taken so long, but suddenly, everything wasn't so definite anymore.

"Reality is a bitter guardian. What has been forged here was difficult, but genuine... Unique. The fruits of your labor are bountiful," he offered as he stared forward. "But should something dire happen to threaten this delicate balance... To crack that glass palace you've all built…"

"No amount of attitude or caution can prevent everything, Dantes. We'll simply bear the weight together and move forward, maybe even as a family," Gudao said simply, making Gabrielle turn to him with a small smile.

Dantes was silent for a few seconds before he chuckled lightly to surprise those around him. It sounded so… wonderfully calm. "Good answer."

Gudao commented quietly. "You're part of it now too, whether you like it or not. Chaldea is your home."

"I suppose so. We made a contract, and you have my word. I will unleash my wrath on your enemies for humanity's sake... But the Eternal Avenger has no place in relishing in that final victory at the end. It is for those who have struggled together to save humanity. It will be a victory for the honest of hearts, and not for an avenger who exists as vengeance, whose only embodying purpose it to vanquish sin where it lingers."

Gabrielle clenched her fists slightly and narrowed her eyes sadly at the back of the talking servant, with Gudao putting a hand on her arm as he stared solemnly at the avenger. She spoke firmly, yet softly. "Why, Dantes? I thought you were finally looking to better yourself! When will you sto-"

"The Eternal Avenger has no right to be saved," Dantes declared absolutely… yet his presence didn't flare. Instead, he was merely tame. "…But..."

The master stopped, her frustration partially being replaced by curiosity as a sudden silence overtook Salon de Marie. The thrusters of the robot helpers seemed to quiet down. Marie and Mozart had stopped discussing the piece he played to stare towards the scene by the window, though the musician's fingers kept playing the moving music. Vlad and Medea were listening in curiously with enhanced hearing, all the while Naomi looked between the two, confused at their sudden shift of attention.

Long seconds into that deathly silence, the avenger let out a small sigh and looked back to his masters with a firm yet calm expression... Still, the stoic mask had its holes. A single glint of something different than an avenger's malice, solemn acceptance, and tension was caught by the masters' gaze.

"...but maybe Edmond Dantes can have a role in that epilogue."

There was no irritation in his voice as he said his name that time. Gabrielle's eyes lifted in surprise as the words churned in her head. Vlad let out a chuckle and Medea smiled lightly, further confusing Naomi who felt absolutely unaware of the development. Mozart didn't even skip a beat as he looked to Marie with the sides of his mouth threatening to turn upward. She simply giggled.

Gudao's eyes had widened in surprise before a small smile appeared on his lips to join his best friend's expression. He smiled. "I believe he will."

Dantes said nothing as, once more, he turned to stare through the grand window of Salon de Marie before him. "…Is that so?"

The male master chuckled softly before looking at Gabrielle and signaling with his head they should go. She nodded and turned to leave without saying a word, the male master moved to do the same before glancing one last time at the avenger's back. "…Wait and hope, Dantes."

Having said his parting words, the sounds of masters' footsteps faded as they exited the Salon, but still he faced forward with a near stoic expression. Even as the older girls began whispering nearby and the children giggled, his body remained a statue. He watched as the snowflakes fell slowly downward, gently swaying and shifting as small breezes changed their flight path. Eyes blank and emotionless, he stared forward and watched as the light snow drifted and danced in his view, as it always had for the past three weeks.

His mind was a mix of loose yet connecting thoughts of recent events and new, revitalized memories as his eyes witnessed a different image than what floated on the other side of the window. He stared. Ever forward Dantes stared...

...and gave the first, faintest hint of a genuine smile... the first he felt in a long, long time...

...as the prison bars slowly rose.


	14. Fragment 13: A Prisoner's Requiem

The servant groaned in annoyance. The windowed hallway leading to the cafeteria was bright enough, but Chaldea itself always seemed brighter.

As he stood there and observed from the doorway, there didn't seem to be anywhere in this cafeteria to sit without being bombarded by the horrendous noise that filled its interior. It wasn't the sounds of souls being extinguished or people being tortured to the brink of death only to be saved for the process to repeat. To the annoyed servant, who currently stood and stared in irritation, it was the constant drone of animated and enthusiastic chatter that filled the cafeteria that bothered the avenger.

He couldn't have proper, vengeful thoughts with chatter like this. The servant pulled the brim of his pork pie hat down so it helped shade his eyes from the bright overhead lights. He was beginning to miss the dim corridors of that damned prison already. He hated that damned prison.

Fists were clenched and eyelids narrowed, giving a more sinister look to his already demonic red eyes. A tie in matching shade of red hung from the collar of his grey formal shirt, its length far longer than its cousins. From the silver emblem down, the tie twitched as if it were alive, occasionally curling upwards and swinging. A dark aura emanated from around his black suit with dulled silver accents. Coupled with his near pale complexion and white, wild hair, the first avenger of Chaldea instantly became the center of attention.

He smirked at all the looks of fear and intimidation that he received from most of the employees. Others were cautious and unnerved at the very least, but to his curiosity there were others that didn't even seem phased; Good for them. The servants were curious if anything, though some cautious.

While he can't harm anyone physically without drawing the ire of a small army of heroic spirits, he believed a few seeds of discord here and there would be healthy. This place was far too content and everyone took the peaceful atmosphere for granted. Were they not at war? This was not how a place, currently involved with a struggle to save mankind waged across time itself, should feel. It was too much like he was before. That complacency got him blindsided, and it would likely make Chaldea-

"You going to take a seat, or are you just going to block the door all day, Dantes?"

The Count of Monte Cristo, or what he was best known as at least, turned towards the source of the venomous statement with a growl upon hearing that hated name. He met the unamused glare of Gabrielle, who had been with Gudao in the summoning chamber when they had the luck of contracting him. While the first master, though somewhat unnerved, was content to allow a heroic spirit like him to aid in the fight, this new one was reluctant, even borderline against him. Apparently she had a small understanding of what Dantes had done with Gudao during the little trap Solomon wanted him to set. Deciding to test the will of his new master, he put on a smug smirk.

"Must I, Master Gabrielle? What if I prefer to stand and appraise?"

"Then you can stand somewhere else without blocking the door," She practically growled out, making his smirk deepen. Now this was an emotion he could enjoy, a far cry from the contentment, optimism, and even happiness that came from this entire place. It may be fine for them, but not for him.

"My, my," He mused as he slowly began circling his new master. "What a fiery wrath you have. Certainly much more than Gudao did when I... accompanied him through his trials. How long has it been since then?"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes as his grin turned feral. She remained silent as he continued. "He was more cautious. Too commanding of his emotions. Yet you perform wrath to me so smoothly, and we just met. Such a wonderful, scorning emotion to weaponize against one who has wronged you in a way."

Dantes leaned towards her, and to the young master's credit she held her ground and crossed her arms. With nearby tables now engrossed in the scene, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I like that."

He leaned back and let out a laugh. "Oh yes! I certainly do! You've got passion in you, miss, _Gudako_  was what some declared? How about we-"

Gabrielle's magically enhanced kick to his nether regions silenced the room.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**_Fragment 13: A Prisoner's Requiem_ **

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Yes. Gabrielle was a very different master, and he could see that clearly now.

Dantes grumbled to himself as he leaned against the side of the elevator, the doors slowly sliding closed in front of him. He glared at the electric counter that displayed the floors as it transited to the lower levels where the residence area could be reached. A twinge of lingering pain numbed his thigh as he tried to move a leg in a certain fashion, eliciting a curse and hiss as he gripped a metal support bar to his side. The creak of straining metal could be heard as he continued to wait forever for the elevator to transit only three floors.

"That damn master," he grunted as the elevator continued to transit. "Doesn't this blasted thing go any faster?"

As if to comply, the elevator chimed and he felt the elevator halt at the floor he requested. Recalling correctly, his room should be towards the end of the second hallway after an immediate left. He sighed to himself as the doors slowly slid open and he pushed himself off the wa- He was immediately shoved back against the wall with a grunt and hiss as he glared towards the servant who had crammed hastily into the elevator.

The blonde, incredibly muscular man simply grinned back though his eyes were hidden by his usual shades. His hair was currently cut short and slicked back. A fresh leather jacket was draped on his shoulders over a white shirt. The rest of the elevator quickly filled as Macedonian royalty, an Irish legend, and a grumpy professor filled into the remaining space with just enough room for an employee with blasting headphones. They all seemed to have matching white shirts with an identical design on them, paired with different flavors of casual pants. Cu had his battle attire instead.

"Hey, sorry! We're in a rush and didn't see you there! You the new servant?" Kintoki asked through his grin as he looked down at the avenger. To his dismay, the elevator shut closed and began its ascent.

"Ho? New servant? Let me see!"

"My king, you bloody idiot, that was my foot!"

"Woah, woah! Watch it big guy, I don't want to be grinding against Cu! That's Gabby's dream, not mine!" There was loud laughter from the other servants as Tyler was practically pushed up against the backside of his Irish friend as the Macedonian King pushed by.

The avenger groaned as he felt a headache coming on. After rubbing his temples with one hand he looked up to see a red haired giant dangerously close to his face. To his credit he didn't flinch, as he most certainly felt irritated with this servant's lack of personal space. He was more surprised at the large individual being able to move towards him through the cramped elevator.

"Fancy clothes you have their, friend. I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" The giant of a man boasted loudly, making the avenger visibly cringe. Kintoki let out a laugh next to him, which made him cringe more.

' _Why the hell is everyone so loud and obnoxious in this damn place,'_ He internally grumbled as he looked towards the king. He decided he might as well give him what he wants in hopes he shuts up. Before speaking, he silently cursed his master for making it clear his name needed to be properly introduced to other servants without exception. "I am the King of the Cave, Edmond Dantes."

"Oh? The Count of Monte Cristo?" The blue haired lancer mused out loud as he looked towards the avenger with a raised eyebrow. He was now interested in a fight.

El Melloi looked towards the now scowling man. "It seems so. How interesting."

Tyler, now curious at the sudden conversation, took his blasting headphones off and turned his personal music player down. "What? Who the hell mounts Crisco?"

Iskandar laughed loudly once more, ruining Dantes's temporary relief from the end of loud, modern music. He was accompanied by chuckles from the rest of the group before they quieted down to return the introductions to the Avenger. The conversations soon split among themselves when they noted his constant glare and rude remarks. He didn't bother remembering the employee's name since he doubted he'd be dealing with him much, but found it at least curious that a normal person casually hung around heroic spirits of vast power.

Locking himself away mentally, he paid no more attention to the group, save for a small remark about maintenance being lazy and not fixing their elevator's cable lift properly. Dantes sighed in relief as the elevator chimed and the doors slowly slid open.

"Well, see you later, Grumpy," the employee waved with a small smile which was returned with an irritated scowl. Dantes would have likely been more preferable than that nickname.

The lancer blinked. "Grumpy?"

"Like the dwarf from Snow White. Always scowling. Even more than Waver!"

El Melloi smacked the employee on the arm as he jumped out of the elevator, almost making him lose his balance. More irritating chuckling followed for Dante's loving benefit.

"Swing by the game room sometime if you want to hang out!" Iskandar bellowed as the group slowly exited the elevator. They weren't fast enough for Dante's liking. They soon disappeared with the sound of running footsteps as they made their way towards the game room.

The Avenger sighed and twitched as he felt the lasting tingles from his groin again. He shifted forward and pressed the button for his floor once more now that the rowdy group had left. At least the afflicted area didn't sting as much now.  _'How can that magus hit a servant so damn hard?'_

"Hold the elevator!"

His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked up to see a group of Roman Emperors and a dark-skinned Hun running towards the doors. It wasn't so much the number of them that concerned him since only five were approaching and two were fairly small. The problem was the fifth one who was behind the group, easily the size of more than half the elevator by himself as he jiggled his way down the hallway as he ran. The avenger let out a low, frustrated growl.

' _This place is_ far  _worse than that damned prison.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes casually walked down the hallway, grumbling to himself after finally placing some furniture orders through the device in his room.

The avenger would never admit it had taken him a day to choose so little. He didn't really want much, but a desk, study lamp, and chair seemed adequate enough for any interest he may gain. His current stroll was done with the attempt to figure out more about this place and see if there were any like-minded individuals to converse with. There was the possibility there were servants more aligned to his train of thought, and they could share any frustrations together. It'd alleviate some headaches, for sure.

"Fare thee well, Boudica!"

"Don't forget that book for dinner, Shakespeare!"

"As promised!" Dantes stood there, lost in his swirling thoughts, as he stared at the red headed servant making her way towards him after turning the intersection.

She wore a red dress and white overcoat that highlighted her curves well. A sincere smile graced her lips as she hummed to herself, completely engrossed in the book in her hands to notice the entranced avenger. Drawing conclusions from the knowledge granted to him, he identified her past in a heartbeat and what he found interested him. Here was a beautiful queen, chipper as can be as the rest of this facility, who had such a dark and horrendous past of torture and failure. A slave to the Romans and their deeds, and some of them were even present in this very facility.

Yet she was happy.

He was intrigued alright as he approached his first inquiry. The avenger gained the attention of the rider who was now looking at him curiously. "Oh, are you the new servant?"

"I am... Edmond Dantes, The Count of Monte Cristo," He introduced flatly with internal irritation upon having to use that damned name while his eyes analyzed her. The queen squirmed slightly as his eyes bore into her own.

"I'm Boudica, Queen of the Iceni of Britannia," she replied with a dignified voice after shaking her discomfort. She bowed slightly to him and held out her hand, but he returned neither gesture as he continued to stare at her. The discomfort returned.

"Is... there a problem?"

"Why do you find yourself so happy?"

She frowned in confusion. "What?"

"There's not a servant in this facility who doesn't know your past, right? Some of them even delivered you into that hell," Dantes stated remorselessly. "You've been given a chance to exact revenge yet you stroll these hallways humming with your nose in a book.  _Why?_  Shouldn't you be plotting your vengeance against the criminals of Rome? I do not understand how this is acceptable."

Her frown deepened as she glared at the churlish servant. "Is it really so hard to think I can push my past grudges to the side for the sake of humanity?"

"Yes it is. They tortured you. They executed you and committed horrible acts against your children. They committed grave sins against your beliefs... and now you fight alongside them without an inkling of the dark revenge you once desired? Yes, Boudica, there is  _definitely_  a problem. I don't see how you can let things go so easily."

She grit her teeth and glared at the servant who smirked back.  _'That's a step in the right direction.'_

"Good. You're thinking about revenge now aren't you? Want to release your wrath upon Empress Nero, no? I'd be willing to help even the score in an acceptable, yet non-violent manner, since you remind me of someone from my past. What if I were to tell you I could help with your reve-"

"Nero and I are on civil terms even if I can never bring myself to truly forgive her or Rome! For the sake of Chaldea's tranquility and humanity's future, I put my personal grudge aside! And I  _was_  having a great day until I happened upon you, Edmond Dantes. I guess you're just like your book, nothing but hate and vengeance. Can't see anything else, can you?" She growled back, gripping the book in an angry vice. "Well, I hope you have a good day because at least someone else should have one."

Dantes watched with slightly widened eyes as she stormed past him and towards the nearest staircase. Employees moved out of the way swiftly before the furious queen. Despite her anger, she looked to them and mouthed a quiet apology, leaving them baffled. They only turned hesitantly to Dantes in response.

The avenger scratched his chin in thought as he contemplated what could have possibly gone wrong. She was angry now, yes, but definitely not for the right reason. Sure he could just make people angry for no reason, but that would just make him an antagonist, which he was not. He was an artist, and he wove his work of vengeance well within the confines of that prison he dwelt within for so many years, never seeing the light of day again.

With a growl, he simply couldn't comprehend how people can forgive so easily where he could never let go; Were they not also defined by their summoning and past?

He had distant memories... or were they dreams? Images of a time when he had escaped that dreaded place and through careful scheming, dismantled those who locked him away to rot. Memories of people and places he dealt with after his internment within those dark, moldy walls. Thoughts of a time when his vengeance was complete and he found a little piece of happiness with his former slave turned love.

But they were distant and hazy to him, not clear as his real memories were. If they were the real memories of Edmond Dantes, then he wagered they were the result of his summoning. He was an avenger, and the embodiment of vengeance his book was known for. If there was another Dantes who had learned to let go at the end of his mission, then this one only knew of the damned walls and vengeance... and that's all he decided to know and accept.

So with frustration in his steps he stormed forward down the halls once more, the black aura around him changing into thread-like needles of static as they waved in the wind around him. Employees and robots alike kept a large distance from the approaching avenger, afraid that the malice he emanated would turn to complete aggression in the blink of an eye. How the avenger wished many of his prison keepers could give him the fearful eyes he received at this moment.

But he didn't want malice without reason in this place. What he wanted were simply answers to why those with vendettas could release them so easily. Boudica was likely not the last if the atmosphere was any indication. If those feelings were suppressed, then maybe he'd have some company should they be released. Regardless of whether he found company or insight, he mentally decided there was only one course for him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The avenger walked into Salon de Marie for the first time, looking around at the luxurious interior and finding himself borderline content with what he found. It was certainly as well-lit as most of the facility, but compared to the blinding brightness that he would describe as the rest of Chaldea, this place didn't hurt his eyes nearly as much. He walked past the vacant Grand Piano towards the window seating on the far side, taking in the structure's surroundings with curiosity.

If humanity was on the verge of extinction, no one would be able to tell with uninhabited mountain tops as far as the snowy haze allowed.

Dantes' eyes latched onto a lone sofa in the center of the giant window and walked smoothly towards it. Rounding its side which was backed by a planter with lush house plants, the avenger casually sat down and let out a breath, staring out the window and losing himself in his thoughts. At least here he could think clearly without getting a headache from listening to all the loud chatter. His room also would serve the purpose, but it didn't offer a view that entranced him. He let the white noise before him consume his vision as it slowly drifted to the ground, staring forward as they did.

' _There's plenty of time to find answers and learn. Perhaps I can even reawaken some proper feelings. If that's the case, I need to find out how to properly influe-'_

The sound of children laughing snapped him out of his forming thoughts, causing the avenger to groan as he used his peripherals to spot the offending servants coming into view. Two white haired girls ran to the couch to the immediate left of his, jumping onto it after removing their slippers. They wore matching black dresses that had frilly edges on the bottom of the skirts and white flower motifs. In the hands of the two adopted sisters were several packs of crayons and rolled up paper that they dropped unceremoniously onto the coffee table in front of them as they jumped on the sofa happily.

"No jumping on Auntie Marie's couches, girls," came a soft and soothing voice, causing the assassin and caster to take their seats and begin unpacking their coloring utensils.

"Yes, Auntie Iri," The girls practically echoed together, with a small hint of disappointment laced in their still happy voices. "Jackie, please give me the rose red crayon!"

The older, white haired caster brushed a length of hair behind her shoulder as she walked over and took a seat on the far side of the girls. She wore a long white, conservative dress that hid her upper arms and reached down to her knees. A golden sash wrapped itself around her torso, tied into a beautiful bow in the back. A golden necklace with a center piece in the shape of Excalibur hung around her neck. The woman smiled warmly as she gently rubbed the back of Jack who was the closest to her.

The girls giggled as they began drawing with their crayons, making various little scenes on one large piece of paper. Jack was clearly not as good at sketching as Nursery Rhyme, whose drawings honored her name in both style and quality. The little assassin's precision did make the geometric shapes and designs more realistic, so the two had a small system going on after much bickering about who was the better artist. Jack handled most of the scenery while Nursery Rhyme did the characters and cartoon-like accents.

The end results were always an impressively drawn scene as they continued to work on their collaborative book.

They continued to laugh and talk enthusiastically as Irisviel gave encouraging words and loving rubs on the head to the two young servants, all the while Dantes sat and scowled at having his silence shattered. He grumbled to himself catching the attention of the female servants next to him, who stopped what they were doing to observe the new arrival. Sensing the sudden attention, he looked towards them with a scowl clearly on his face as he raised an eyebrow. Irisviel stood up and gave a small bow.

"You must be the newest servant. I am Irisviel von Einzbern. These two girls are Jack the Ripper and Nursery Rhyme, but you may call them Jackie and Alice," She smiled warmly at him, making him groan internally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mister..."

"...Edmond Dantes," he growled out once more.  _'How many times am I going to have to say that cursed name today?'_

Their eyes lit up in recognition, with the two girls talking to each other in hushed whispers much to his irritation. Irisviel nodded, "It makes sense you are in the avenger class. Once more, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dantes. If we're being too loud we ca-"

"You most certainly are," he growled out, catching the trio off guard. The girls looked to each other uncertainly. "I was enjoying my silence like a fine opera."

"Oh dear... I'm sorry we were being too loud. Are you perhaps having a bad first da-"

"You could say that," He scowled. "Is there anywhere in this accursed place that's not filled with distasteful and superfluous amount of optimism and joy? I feel like I'm waltzing in some overly simplistic fantasy of your's."

He glared towards Nursery Rhyme who flinched backwards, a small hint of sadness in her eyes before she puffed her cheeks and clenched her fists in front of her. "There's nothing wrong with my stories!"

"Too joyous and contrived. A terrible example of how reality truly performs. The real world is about struggle and sin, of some succeeding in excess while most get discarded if they can't be used as pieces to clamber higher. Some are forgotten completely. Certainly you can agree with that sentiment, Jack the Ri-"

"That's enough!" Irisviel shouted as she began packing up the drawing materials, all the while Nursery Rhyme and Jack looked to her and each other with uncertainty and sadness. "I will not have you speaking badly to children! How dare you even consider doing that! I will save them from you wasting any more of their time with your inappropriate comments. Come on girls, we'll find a better place away from this offensive individual."

As the girls held onto the drawing materials that Irisviel handed to them, they began walking away as the older woman ushered them with her hands on their backs. She glared one last time at Dantes as they walked, "I hope someone helps you with whatever is causing your  _problem_ , Avenger."

Their footsteps disappeared and he found himself in comforting silence once more. He felt content at having dealt with that situation rather quickly. As he relished in his small triumph of restoring silence, he thought back to the older caster's statement and frowned. He scoffed as his eyes rolled, letting out a chuckle at the absurd notion she raised.

Why would anyone want to save him?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In a small corridor near the gym away from most prying eyes, Dantes stared blankly towards the servant who followed him.

They stood face to face in the hallway as his companion quirked an eyebrow. The female berserker fixed the ponytail she tied her light green hair into, bringing her arms back across her chest. She wore a blue sports bra and gym shorts, her standard attire when she decided to tone her legs for her beloved. She looked curiously at the avenger, who still wore his formal battle attire since he had yet to place a clothing order. The female servant tilted her head slightly as silence prevailed.

Kiyohime narrowed her eyes. "Did you bring me out here to stare? I only belong to master."

"Oh no, that's not the reason. In fact, I come with simple inquiries I'd like to ask," He stated calmly. He hoped the vengeful Kiyohime might prove to be a decent acquiescence.

"Then get on with it. I have work to do to impress Gudao."

"I am aware of your past, Kiyohime. How you were betrayed and sought vengeance against the man who denounced your love," Dantes began, easily holding her interest. "I am also aware that you have many love rivals in Chaldea's wall-"

"Do you have information I can use against my love rivals!?" She interrupted with sudden curiosity and excitement. Her fists were curled into fists and her face was lit with excitement.

Dantes, caught off guard, recollected his thoughts. "Well, no, what I was referencing was that I am well aware of some of Gudao's inner thoughts an-"

"Gudao is in love with me!? Please say so, Avenger!"

He tried very hard not to roll his eyes as he let out a sigh. "Once more, no. I have spent many dark hours with Gudao, guiding him through various trials, but I never glanced his tho-"

Kiyohime's gaze froze over as she began to glare at the man before her. "Are you trying to say that you spent several nights with my Gudao!? That's you've come to declare romantic war with me and gloat over your conquests!?"

Dantes felt completely dumbstruck as he did the only thing he could think of, and proceeded to slam his palm into his face with a loud smack, growling into his hand in aggravation. Kiyohime tilted her head in slight confusion, the irritation still present in her eyes. "Well? Are you a love rival? I would like an answer."

He was starting to lose hope there was any vengeful individuals besides him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Eternal Avenger narrowed his eyes as he stared out the large window in Salon de Marie, observing the approaching figures by their reflection on the glass. He sat slouched in the usual sofa, turning back to his thoughts and annoyed that Chaldea has taken a noticeable turn with his presence. Almost all servants he encountered had held onto their vendettas tightly and, when approached, simply became angry at him for being repulsed by the notion of their newfound closure.

Spartacus was a rare exception, but his attempted conversation with the berserker had the unexpected result of him turning on the Romans. That was not what he wanted, nor Chaldea, and he found himself in rather hot water for instigating that. He didn't want to deal with Spartacus again either, so there was no loss.

Since learning that he stood alone in his notions of revenge, he had backed off from his hopeful advances, but the damage was already dealt. Two particular servants he had met before had even begun to approach him often in hopes of shifting his views... again. He let out a groan as the male and female Catholics rounded the side of the sofa to stand next to each other by the coffee table, eyes gazing patiently towards the avenger.

"You two are as persistent as Jehova's Witnesses."

"Because we wish for your salvation and contentment. Is that really so much to as-"

"Yes, Jeanne D'Arc, it is too much to ask for someone who does not desire it. I am vengeance manifest in flesh and blood, unless you've forgotten," Dantes spat as he finally turned to glare at the two servants. Jeanne wore a simple blue skirt and white blouse while Amakusa wore his usual priest outfit.

The male ruler sighed. "At the very least, I appreciate you toning down your antagonizing actions around Chal-"

"I didn't do it for you. Drawing the ire of squadrons of servants isn't my ideal method of being dispatched back to that abysmal excuse of a throne, simply for seeking answers to their personal loss desire for vengeance."

"Yet you continue to stay, contract binding or not, even if you supposedly despise its atmosphere and seek vengeful entertainment to which you can relate," Jeanne stated resolutely, meeting his increasing glare with one of her own. "Instead of seeking pure solitude in your room like some berserkers do, you traverse the halls an-"

"And plant the seeds of wrath where I see potential for my own entertainment? Dare I say, you have mistaken the purpose of my interviews. As entertaining as it would be to see vengeful acts, I do not intend to destroy relationships for laughs. I am searching for truths, and the lack of wrath merely confounds me."

The rulers stared at him in silence as he went on his speech, making exaggerated gestures with his hands as he went.

"I simply search for someone with equal wrath to sympathize with...  _Forgive me_  if every inch of me screams for malice of a certain platter. Pity that I can't seem to-"

"So no one meets your standard...? You sound like Gilgamesh. _You_  are the one who cannot see eye to eye with others, Avenger."

"Are you sure  _you're_  not the one controlled by your wrath, Dantes?" Amakusa stated plainly, gaining the hateful glare of the avenger upon mention of his name.

"Do not call me that. I am the King of-"

"You're a broken record. Yet I will still pray for the goodness that resides in your soul," Jeanne stated evenly as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She turned and began walking away from the couch as Amakusa and Dantes continued their stare down. The ruler let out a sigh and shook his head at the avenger before following Jeanne's leave. Their resolve did not waver though.

If he could be saved, they would continue to pray for its fruition.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

His heart skipped a beat upon seeing the pink haired beauty once more. Since arriving at Chaldea he had observed the pink haired woman several times over the course of the past five days. She reminded him so much of the love he had before being locked away by his conspirators, yet physically, she really was different. He currently watched from a distance as she took a bite of her sandwich as she quietly observed the firing range before her.

Other servants were making short work of targets like she made short work of her late lunch, yet the only thing that was impressing him was the female berserker. As if compelled, he slowly walked towards her and stopped when she turned to look at him with inquisitive eyes. How had he not encountered her yet? If there was anyone who could keep him company, it was the amnesiac servant who accompanied him and Gudao in those dark halls.

"Mercedes," He breathed, slightly at a loss of words but doing his best to retain the composed persona he prized.

"I beg your pardon?" She tilted her head very slightly in apparent confusion.

"Do... do you not remember? The prison? Gudao's trials? Myself?" He asked a little too quickly for his own liking, but the slight scratching of desperation within was getting to him. How could she have forgotten? Servant or not, she should have remembered those dark walls and him.

"I don't recall ever meeting you properly, or any prison Gudao escaped from for that matter," She explained evenly. "I am Florence Nightingale. Pleased to meet you, I assume you are Avenger?"

Silence as he took in what she just said before his eyes narrowed. "Yes. I... am Edmond Dantes."

"Interesting. Another servant from a book," She mused before crushing the wrapping of her sandwich into a ball and placing it into a side pocket on her medical bag. "Your mistaken identity aside, is there anything else you wish to discuss, Dantes?"

"You have to remember. Impossible! It's an absurd notion that you could have forgotten me, Mercedes! After all that has come to pass...!"

"Once more, you are mistaken. My name is not Mercedes. Now is there anything else you need? The firing line needs my attention... Unless your mind is truly damaged. Is this a case that needs immediate operation?" More silence, but her eyes turned a brighter shade of red and narrowed. He did not know why, but he felt her scrutinizing his state, and it made him the slightest bit wary.

He shook his head and clenched his fists at his side as he turned around and started walking away, the act meriting neither a raised eyebrow nor a confused stare from the woman. She quietly turned her attention back to the firing line which was now much louder since Billy and Nobunaga had once more started their shooting spree to outdo each other. As she felt the presence of the servant walk away and disappear into the halls of Chaldea, she sighed softly to herself as another set of feet approached.

"Was it alright to deceive him like that?"

The berserker turned towards the tall, dark, and handsome man that approached from the range, red bow slung neatly onto his back. He wore a jade green trench coat and black pants as opposed to his different colored armor, and his usually friendly facial expression was replaced with concern and curiosity. Ebony orbs studied the pink ones within her eyes, picking out hesitation and partial guilt. She sighed.

"It was Master Gabby's and Gudao's recommendation should he ever approach about that subject."

"So he tired of observing from the distance, huh? That rude man really does think you're his Mercedes?"

"His mind is clouded, there is no doubt about that. He is trying to imprint someone else upon me. I am not his Mercedes," She stated calmly as another round of musket fire erupted from the firing line. "You know I don't like lying, Arash."

"Well... If they think it's for the better, I will trust our masters' judgement."

The Persian servant nodded before patting her on the shoulder and giving a reassuring smile before turning back to the range, leaving the berserker to her thoughts. The sides of her mouth twitched as she mused, running through the thoughts of her time of amnesia in that dreaded place where she first met Gudao and Dantes. She remembered all that he had said thanks to the memorial essence from that day. But it was clear he was falling desperate now, and she took notice of that.

If he could be saved, would she try to do so?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes sat on his sofa in Salon de Marie and slouched, not paying any attention to the angered king who stood behind him and demanded his proper attention as a subject. The blonde haired man wore a leopard print blazer with black formal shirt, pants and shoes. His haircut was clean, with the top spiked back to reveal golden earrings and blood red eyes. One hand sat on his hip as he glared angrily at the offending servant, though to the arrogant king's credit there were no glowing portals opening up around him. Instead he had a clenched fist and grit teeth as he burned a hole through the avenger with his eyes.

At the piano behind him, Mozart and Marie were watching with caution and anticipation, while Emiya was watching at the doorway to the Kitchen with Tamamo in case they needed to intervene. Their argument had been going on for five minutes and looked to spill over, simply because the King of Heroes was curious enough to investigate the new churlish servant for himself.

"Tch. Why did I even bother coming out of my room for  _this_. You owe the King of Heroes much for even sparing to give you some of his precious time, mongrel. I was mistaken to think you were potentially interesting. You're nothing but a delusional, one dimensional curr."

"That's entertaining when spoken by you, Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh's eyes flared in anger. "Do not ever address me as such. Know your place, curr! You have no right to call me by that name!"

"Like I care," Dantes stated in boredom as he stared forward, both arms thrown over the sofa's backing. This argument wasn't even providing any distraction from his bothersome thoughts, considering the arrogant and greedy servant behind him acknowledged all of it without a care.

"See to it you make amends for the injustice you've dealt," Gilgamesh spat as he turned into golden dust, vanishing into spirit form without giving the avenger a second glance. Dantes scoffed in irritation before it grew as he sensed another pair of servants approaching him after the archer's leave.  _'Everyone's talkative today aren't they?'_

"That was impressive handling of the King of Heroes. Most wouldn't even attempt to purposefully anger him," came a regal male voice. Dantes didn't even turn around.

"That arrogant king is nothing but selfish monologue," the avenger spat plainly. A female servant chuckled, finally making the avenger turn to see who was addressing him. He noted the black robe worn by the tall, pale berserker and the purple dress adorning the female caster next to him. Both seemed to observe the servant in front of them as Dantes observed these two new faces. "Anything else you wished to forum?"

"Just the compliment," Medea stated as she tugged on Vlad's sleeve. "Let's go, Vlad. We've taken enough of his time."

The man nodded and the two turned to leave. The avenger's eyebrow rose. "Vlad of Wallachia? Vlad the Impaler?  _The_  Dracula, eh?"

Medea's eyes turned worried as she looked towards her knitting friend who now wore a very irritated expression. The avenger was curious of the glare. "Something wrong, Dracula?"

"I am not Dracula," Vlad stated flatly, anger clear in his still regal voice.

"And I'm not Edmond Dantes, but everyone seems fit to call me that even though I personally despise it," He explained with his own irritated voice. "So accept it. It's part of your story. There's nothing that can be done about how others have perceived your legend."

"It is  _not_  part of my legend," Vlad roared impressively with a controlled voice. It wasn't loud, but it still felt like it came from an angered lion. "It is a twisting of my name after my death, spun to form tales of vampires."

Medea looked towards the avenger curiously. "Why do you not like being called Edmond Dantes? Is that not your name, Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Edmond Dantes was a man who was saved... I am the Eternal Avenger, one who was best known for the plotting within the walls of that chateau. We cannot be called the same," He growled. "He was a character of a book, but I am vengeance incarnate."

"You are only what you choose to be," Vlad stated in a calmer tone after regaining his composure, gaining the attention of both Medea and Dantes. The other servants watched from their respective places at the interesting exchange.

"Are you deaf, Prince of Wallachia? I just said I am the Eternal Avenger, not Edmond Dante-"

"And do you like that?" Medea inquired. "Is that what you've decided or is it imposed upon you by others? There will always be someone who will see you for who you truly are if you let them, and not what others decide to see based on false notions. You were a man driven by vengeance until your successful ending, yet here you are controlled by it once more. It's almost as if you refuse to portray yourself as anything else."

"And who might you be, to discuss portrayal of one's story when you're probably some beloved-"

"Medea of Colchis," she responded firmly as she crossed her arms, bracing for what may potentially come from revealing her name to the abrasive servant before her.

"Hmm?" He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "So the Witch of Betrayal from Greek legends is here in Chaldea as well? How many hundreds have you planned to back-stabb today per chance? Is that not how most others appraise your worth? Just like vengeance is mine, it's in your defining story characteristic after all, isn't it?"

"I've done no such thing as I am the  _former_  Witch of Betrayal," she emphasized as she narrowed her eyes. "With the help of my newfound friends I've overcome that wretched persona and gained a chance to redefine myself."

"One does not simply abandon parts of their pasts and have people forget abou-"

"That's an absurd notion coming from someone who is doing exactly that, Edmond Dantes," Vlad spat, earning a scowl. "It is clear he only wishes to be seen the way he's most often remembered and refuses to do anything himself to possibly change that. He has decided for himself that he will not be the man who was saved in the end, rather the rabid mongrel Gilgamesh so aptly described earlier."

Dantes narrowed his eyes and scowled at the Prince of Wallachia. The tall berserker simply scoffed and held his head high, his regal posture still very much present. "You are no prestigious Count of Monte Cristo, just a miserable man controlled by your own rage. We shall deal with this churlish peasant no more, Medea."

Vlad and Medea turned around and walked away, back towards their little group of furniture they usually knit at, even after Naomi left following the end of her lunch break. Dantes scowled after them and turned back to look through the large window. The snow fell softly and he cursed every flake he could see. As he did so, vague images, or memories denied, flashed through his head once more after the chastising given to him by the knitting pair. He growled and tried to crush the thoughts into oblivion.

If he could be saved, it was not likely... but there was the chance as he dwelled on his thoughts.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes entered the library the next day and looked around, noticing it was mostly empty; Even the front desk was currently unmanned. To the far right he noticed a female servant with long, purple hair helping a formally dressed caster who currently made grand gestures while holding a book.

His interest was in finding a certain book to put some hazy images in his head to better clarity; It was an odd thought, as all servants should have clear recollection of any possible memory. That book would have the answers he needed, whether his self-indulged insanity had caused the line between dream and reality to blur, or if he never really did escape. Had they been lost memories because he was defined by others' perception? He needed to find out, but he wasn't about to ask for help in doing so.

Deciding to ignore the working pair, he made his way down the few steps into the sea of bookshelves in the center, walking straight towards a specific section when he spotted its label. Quickly browsing through the packed bookshelf, his eyes glanced from spine to spine as he read at an accelerated pace, crouching down to read the lower shelves when necessary. His eyes stopped and re-scanned the shelf again, releasing a dissatisfied grunt when he realized the book he was looking for was not shelved. He did not feel like talking with two potentially chipper servants he had yet to meet, deciding instead to stand back up from his crouched position an-

"Looking for this?"

His eyes shot to the entrance of the aisle and slightly downward, identifying the source of the deep voice with slight surprise. The short, blue haired servant could have passed as a child had he not opened his mouth to speak. There was an intense stare from his ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce and analyze the avenger as they stood locked in place. He wore a satin blue vest with black pants and a white formal shirt. His collar was unbuttoned with no tie in sight as his free hand passed over the observed area to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Dantes grunted as he glared at the book he held in one hand towards him, its cover clearly presented for him to read.

_**Le Compte de Monte-Cristo**  
par Alexandre Dumas_

The avenger narrowed his eyes as the short servant scoffed and put the book back between his arm and side. "Something you don't understand about your own past? How humorous."

Dantes glared at the servant as he continued in a low tone. "Or maybe you're just affirming your decision to imprint familiar memories onto others you deem acceptable replacements. Boudica as Haydee? Nightingale as Mercedes? Who will Fernand be then? Danglers? Villefort?"

"That's none of your business," Dantes growled.

"This is a library. Lower your voice." The avenger growled and narrowed his eyes further. The shorter man was unfazed.

"How do you kn-"

"It's been a week, Edmond Dantes. You're already well known around Chaldea as the most vulgar, unmannerly servant to ever be summoned to this facility," The caster stated as he placed his free hand on his hip. The avenger scowled at the use of his name once more, earning a small smirk from the caster. "I found it interesting to see yet another character from a book take form as a servant, especially from a work written and published when I was still alive. Though to say I'm pleased with what I've heard would be a lie, considering the work in question... I am hardly surprised though,  _Avenger."_

Dantes scoffed. "Another variety of book guru, are you?"

"Hans Christian Andersen," He introduced flatly, making the avenger head tilt upwards slightly in recognition.

The avenger smirked. "My, my, yet another person life dealt an unfair hand. I'm sure we can relate on our soli-"

"My heart is a demon that loves bad ends, but that which I lived is now separate from my actions and words since arriving here," He explained evenly. "It's a sequel, so to say, and not so bad a setting for a story. It has already proven more fruitful in self-improvement for many than you may ever open your eyes to see for yourself."

"I do not need to see anything. I've seen enough. This irritating place may be the last chance of humanity but it is too complacent. Too naive. Too willing to forgive and forget. I can only wait for potential intrigue since previous vengeance is somehow beyond them. Everyone within buried their tragedies too swiftly instead of nurtur-"

"Your words will not sway me, Avenger. I am completely aware what you've been trying to do around Chaldea in regards to anger, and no one appreciates you pecking at our refined balance for personal gain or attempts for wrathful relation. Do you really find it so disgusting that a sanctum of optimism and happiness can be forged in the darkest of hours? That human bonds can form amidst tragedy? It is rich, coming from me, but I can find it believable."

"Your peace and serenity is the curtain of an excuse this cast uses to hide behind while the very real darkness creeps back into your beds every night."

"Hypocrisy. You claim we hide behind something we're proud of creating, yet you're the one hiding behind a theme of your own legend as an excuse to refute adaptation. To refuse trying and risking when presented a golden opportunity," Hans shot out forcefully, yet still in a quiet tone. Had they not been arguing, Dantes may have been impressed at his voice control.

The avenger narrowed his eyes. "I'm not hiding. I am the Eternal Avenger. I relish in who I a-"

"Nonsense," Hans scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. "It is very apparent that you're clinging desperately to the most common theme that defined your story like an infant to its mother's bosom. Vengeance is the milk of your sustenance and you, yourself, refuse to mature past it. Or perhaps maybe you aren't clinging to it, rather, it lays claim to you. You embody it, so you preach... or do you fear what happens should you release the motivation of your summoned drive, your beloved insanity, while another openly presents itself? You may have escaped that hellish prison, Dantes, but you are still a prisoner."

There was a pause as Hans glared at the taller servant who failed to respond for several seconds. Dantes then returned the scoff and crossed his arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being analyzed. "Special treatment, for me?"

"This is not the first time I have analyzed a character. Do not count yourself special, Avenger. Though your class is unique, you are currently but another boring tale of blind vengeance, insanity, and angst. Another predictable and one dimensional act. How droll..."

Finished with what he had to say, Hans stunned Dantes by presenting him with the book with an outstretched hand. Taking his own story in both hands, much gentler than he would have liked to admit, he stared at the cover as the caster turned and started walking towards his two fellow helpers in the library. After a few more steps he stopped, regaining Dantes attention as the smaller man partially looked over his shoulder.

"Tis' a shame, really. Your character was actually noteworthy in your story. A far cry from what was summoned. I wonder if you will continue to let the perception of others define you, or will you actually dare to see if you can embody your whole tale once more, like many others have..."

The caster walked away, leaving the avenger in silence. Had he looked back once more, he would have seen a gleam of uncertainty in the pale man's eyes. If he could be saved...

' _Would I accept it?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dantes stared out into the snowy mountains from the edge of the training fields barely an hour sat in contemplation, holding the book he acquired from Hans.

Opening the book allowed small snowflakes to drift onto its pages but didn't melt, he glanced over its many lines. The avenger didn't need the book to remember the distant memories of vengeance. It was his story of success and triumph, where in the end he smiled once more, yet this was not him... or was it? His mind kept drifting back to everything that's been told to him and scoffed. He used to wander Chaldea, questioning why anyone would dare release the vengeful motives of their own stories, yet he was now the one putting his own thoughts into question.

He browsed the page, reading line after line at random and sparking memories of what was his tale. Everyone remembered him for his vengeance, so why did anyone feel the need to make him see anything else? He was the eternal avenger, cloaked by darkness and rage to tip the scales of karma and rain hell onto those deserving. Yet...

Yet as he read, the distant images started to become clearer again. They remained blurry, yet the clarity increased as they turned from haze to a forgotten memory. If what was happening was true, than they really were memories he had somehow forgotten. Ones he believed he didn't want anymore... yet a small part of him wanted it. Is he so engulfed by wrathful desire, that he had convinced himself he didn't need the brighter times? Were the others rig-

Dantes dodged in a flash, just as the piece of cliff side where he was sitting exploded into debris, and rained down into the misty abyss below. In his haste to dodge, he had dropped the book, and it too disappeared from his sight. Scowling, he looked towards the offending servant who stood casually with only light blue carpenter jeans and white sneakers, his muscular chest and red scars on full display as he scratched his hair. His toes wiggled in a stretch as his feet remained firmly planted into the snow.

"You mind explaining what that intended?" Dantes growled as he looked at the man he had yet to meet.  _'So there are still servants I haven't seen yet.'_

"You looked like you were ready to jump, so I thought I'd knock the thought out of you before you did," Beowulf explained simply, cracking the knuckles he used for the punch while drawing an incredulous look from the avenger.

"What? Commit suicide? Are you sane of mind?"

"Just because I'm a berserker with mad enhancement doesn't mean I'm automatically insane on all accounts," he explained as he pointed towards the avenger, eyes narrowed. "Besides, you did think about it before in your story, Dantes."

He hissed, more at the accusation than the use of his name. "A book you just made me lose to this abyss."

The berserker shrugged. "Hey, C'mon... Did you really need it? There's no need to cling to your story that badly, right?"

Dante considered his words as they mingled with what others had told him; The berserker probably didn't mean anything philosophical, yet it still echoed as such. He scowled and Beowulf sighed. "Look, I'll pay for the book's replacement and take the heat from writer boy. How about that? I know he can be a pain in the ass."

Dantes put a hand to his face and groaned.  _'I can't believe this guy.'_

Before he could make a statement, he heard footsteps and then felt a strong hand grab onto his arm. Beowulf pulled him towards Chaldea, much to his annoyance. "What do you think yo-"

"I'm bringing you to someone who wants to have lunch with you. She fetched me to come get you, now let's go. I don't like keeping her waiting."

"You refuse to indulge me with your name yet you expect me to-"

"I'm Beowulf. If you don't know my name or legend, you're an idiot. Now come on, Nightingale is waiting."

"Just unhand me! I can walk just fine!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It felt like yesterday when Beowulf came to get him. Dantes looked between the two berserkers sitting in front of him in the cafeteria, their table meters away from an exit as it had been for the past three days since he joined them. The room was loud as usual, which irked him. He didn't like sitting with other people for lunch, especially in this place, but the battle-dressed Nightingale sat in front of him which mixed his feelings as he caught the pink-eyed gaze of the woman in particular.

Staring into those eyes still reminded him a bit of his former fiance, he watched as his insanity merged memory and reality.

The images had grown clearer, and he could see just how much the two were alike, yet so very different. He had stopped calling her Mercedes after a while to her approval, yet he still thinks it all the time. She was Nightingale, and she was definitely a servant of Chaldea. Yet he would always felt it was right to call her mentally by his fiance's name. The images kept overlapping, and he often felt very disoriented when trying to pick the two apart. Yet he couldn't help but feel his thoughts and actions slowly shift during the past three days, all since he started sitting in silence with her and Beowulf.

He blinked and turned back towards the sub sandwich that lay untouched before him. Both berserkers were roughly half done with their own subs, with small choice snacks also on their trays that were partially consumed. Nightingale opened the lunch box next to her and stored a banana and tomato, presumably as a snack for later. The male berserker cleared his throat, making the avenger look towards him.

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll devour it for you," He said simply with a smaller version of his feral grin. Dantes sighed and picked up the sandwich, biting into it with a small chuckle from Beowulf.

Dantes finished his bite before looking up, sandwich still in hands. "You never answered my question when I first sat here. Three days, and no answer... I still don't understand why you choose to eat lunch with me where most would not give me the time of day."

"I will save you."

Both males turned towards Nightingale curiously. Beowulf soon turned back to his food, but Dantes kept looking incredulously at the woman in front of him. "Why would you even try to save me...?"

"Again with this?" she said with a small hint of annoyance as she ate the last bite of her sandwich as a pause. "I am Florence Nightingale. And regardless of whether you want it or not, even if I have to take your bones, mind, or life to do so, I will save you."

"I suggest you follow her way before she pulls out her tools or gets serious..." Beowulf chuckled, though the two did not break their gaze.

Dantes looked at the absurd woman in front of him, reminded once more that she isn't the Mercedes he loved even if the memories overlapped and told him otherwise. Next to her, Beowulf looked at her curiously once more before chuckling and patting her on the back with his free hand before grabbing the last bite of his sandwich. Nightingale continued her intense stare at Dantes, and he scowled.

"And what makes you think I want to be saved?"

"I don't care, I will save you. It is my duty."

"Did you not listen to me?"

"She doesn't listen to anyone in 'saving' arguments. More stubborn than even me, so I'd just accept that she's going to do exactly that if I were you," Beowulf mentioned casually as he started opening a packet of bacon chips with a small grin.

"...Then how do you plan on doing so in this wretched place?"

"Too used to that little prison, eh?" Beowulf mused out loud as he drank from a glass of water. "It's not so bad here, y'know."

"It is to me! It..." He trailed off when he realized that over the past week, he had actually been less annoyed with what happened around the facility. The cafeteria noise even seemed quieter.

"Sounds like you're trying to find excuses to hate the place just for clashing with your vengeful ideals," Nightingale stated with folded hands in front of her. Dantes, though a retort was ready within a blink, allowed her to continue.

"You've been purposefully angering servants with your inquiries since finding answers you didn't agree with. There are better ways to vent frustration at incomprehensible notions without causing as much spite towards yourself and outright discontent," the female berserker stated flatly as she drank her own water.

"Oh? And how do you plan for this intervention, oh wise Nightingale?" He asked, drawing a small glare from the woman in front of him to his satisfaction, and a chuckle from Beowulf. There was some silence as Nightingale considered what to say before a loud voice at a table further down the room took their attention.

"Hey seriously, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Oh come now. If Anton can get with a servant, what's stopping the rest of us?"

They watched as an overconfident employee loosened his tie and approached an irritated looking blonde girl with a wild ponytail sitting at a table with another well-dressed servant. The blonde male servant adjusted his glasses as he looked at the employee come up to his companion. The female servant wore a white tube top and short cut jean shorts that the employee eyed briefly before flashing the girl a smile. The male servant reached into his black formal vest, partially brushing his cravat to the side, as he pulled out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled "be nice" and aimed it so only his companion could read it.

Mordred rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hey beautiful, what say you and I get something extra special for dinner tonight?" The employee winked, making the female groan at the horrendous attempt.

"Please don't make a scene..."

"I'm  _trying_  not to, Jekyll, but this pig is asking for it."

"Aw, don't be like that. A pretty girl like you should have a proper arm to latch onto."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Mordred exhaled sharply with a glare. She slowly turned towards the employee who suddenly backed up as she stood with clenched fists. Even though he was much taller than her, he suddenly felt like an ant facing a flash flood. Nightingale and Beowulf were both chuckling while watching the scene as Dantes observed with some interest, his inner wrath taking delight in the potential for what appeared to be vengeance of a retaliatory kind. Jekyll on the other hand was paling at the prospect of having to tear Mordred off a poor employee.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" She roared, making the employee turn several shades whiter.

"I-I'm sorry for trying to ask you out!"

**"You called me a girl!"**

The employee looked back at the servant with a confused look. "Wait, what? But you're a woman."

Mordred looked like she was about ready to burst, and several servants in the room were preparing to get up and disarm the angered saber in a flash if the need arose. It certainly did look like it would be the case. Beowulf's eyes widened as he looked towards Dantes who stared back blankly. He followed the berserker's eyes down to his sandwich with a single bite in it before meeting his gaze once more.

"Gonna save that employee. Got a clever way too. You finishing that?"

Dantes scoffed. "And what if I am-"

Before he could complete his answer, Nightingale watched with amusement as Beowulf grabbed Dantes' sandwich and held it like a football, much to the surprise of the avenger. The muscular berserker hurled the sandwich, which flew through the air, barely bending its path from gravity thanks to the force it was thrown at; How it held together at that velocity was another mystery entirely.

Mordred's eyes widened as the sandwich impacted the employee straight in the chest, knocking him to the ground a few meters away and splattering ingredients all over the poor guy. Shocked and angered, the employee got up while groaning in slight pain from the large bruise he felt forming. He looked over to see Beowulf standing up, arms spread wide in a  _'come at me, bro'_  statement with accompanying savage grin. He walked with that posture further into the center of the room and away from his two lunch mates.

"What the hell was that for?" The employee complained as he rubbed the very sore center of his chest. His anger was held back due to lingering intimidation to the servant.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw a trash can to throw some food in!" Beowulf bellowed making a lot of the cafeteria laugh. With renewed irritation overpowering his worry, the employee ignored the still fuming Mordred and grabbed a cake off of a nearby coworker's tray, He hurled it towards the berserker, who simply ducked and let the slice of cake impact Lord El-Melloi II in the face. Apparently any sort of combat instincts did not work too well against flying food articles.

The scowl on the servant deepened as he wiped the cake off, with his two lunch companions laughing at his expense while he looked at his now stained black blazer and formal pants. Suddenly smirking, he grabbed some pie from his tray and hurled it at Tyler. The dessert exploded on his face and he fell backwards as the large man between them continued to laugh. He looked at his stained, white Nintendo shirt then glared incredulously at his friend. Iskandar struggled to control his laughter as he clutched at an overly tight "Admirable Tactics" muscle shirt.

"That's for winning the FPS tournament!" The caster smirked.

Beowulf grinned savagely, now holding two peeled oranges in his hands he plucked from another employee's tray before bellowing for the entire room to hear, " _ **FOOD FIGHT!**_ "

Without hesitating, but laughing at his antics, Nightingale swiftly flipped the table and dragged Dantes behind it before the room exploded into flying chaos. She looked towards Dantes' confused expression and laughed more. "Why did he do that!?"

"He was diffusing a bad situation with chaos. I thought your wrathful self liked chaos?"

He looked towards the blurred image of Merce-  _'No, Nightingale is her name.'_ -and chuckled lightly as reality cleared. True, this was an interesting spectacle for his wrathful side.

Across the room, Beowulf was running full speed towards the serving stations, counting the time before the automated response cut it off from the rest of the room. It was installed after the last major food fight to cut off the fighters from a source of ammunition. He dove underneath the lowering barricade and made for the kitchen, a specific weapon in mind. The male berserker ignored the angry cries from Emiya and Tamamo as he made his way through the kitchen, laughing all the way.

Back in the cafeteria, Iskandar, Lord El-Melloi, and Tyler were hiding behind a four sided fortress of tables as the caster used magic to acquire more ammunition from nearby without revealing himself. Tyler was enjoying himself, but also not looking forward to the potential cleaning he, Anton, and some others might have to do on the cafeteria robots who were currently trying to begin cleaning.

Iskandar laughed heartily, "So this is a food fight! How exciting!"

"Yo, big guy! Hit someone with the cake!" Tyler cried out as he presented a slice of cake to the back of the large rider.

"Oh ho! That's a great idea!"

There should have been a moment of silence after the conflict for the poor employee that got nailed with an entire, layered blueberry cake from an over excited King of Conquerors. There were audible gasps and grand laughter, though.

"Holy shit! I meant my slice not the whole thing!" Tyler yelled between gasps for air as he and the other two servants hollared, clutching their sides as food rocketed overhead.

"I want to throw the oatmeal next!" Iskandar said as he reached for his retainer's thermos as the employee's eyes widened in horror.

"Broskander! Not the oatmeal! That's against like three articles in the Geneva Convention!"

From behind another set of barricading tables, Jekyll looked at Mordred with concern as she laughed enthusiastically while hurling parts of their lunch at random targets. She easily dodged several incoming attacks and ducked back down to find more ammo. Jekyll sighed and decided to indulge his friend in her escapades. The assassin opened his lunchbox and pulled out his container filled with soup in order to get to the bag filled with baby toma- He yelped as an apple came down after angling off the ceiling, making him lurch forward. Much to his dismay, the lid flew off and Mordred was drenched with chicken soup as she stared dumbfounded at her friend.

Jekyll had a horrified look on his face as he raised both his hands in the air. "I-I'm so sorry! It was a mistake! I didn- You know I wouldn't-!"

"We're on the same side, Beansprout!" She yelled with an amused grin as she found a slice of her pie and held it up. Her gaze to Jekyll turned mischievous and playful, and a tad evil.

"Wait- Mordred no!  **Please!"**

Behind their own barricade, Dantes watched Nightingale laugh as she dodged an incoming apple that shattered on the wall behind her. She picked up a nearby orange and hurled it over the table bunker like a grenade. She reached around the table and grabbed another before her eyes caught the surprised gaze of the avenger, noting the small shine of curiosity and interest in his eyes. It was different then how she looked at her so many times before and she smiled lightly, tossing the slightly dented veggie his way which he caught. He looked down at the tomato he cupped with both hands then back towards the female berserker who had taken the banana back out of her lunch box and began peeling it.

"Don't just sit there, Dantes. We're taking fire!" She laughed as a pineapple rammed into the other side of the table, sending some fragmentation into the air.

"Beowulf coming in!" They heard the male berserker roar as he slid back behind the table bunker after entering through the cafeteria entrance, just as a barrage of grapes barely missed him. There was a banana peel on his head and some smashed tomato residue on his once clean denims. There was a feral smile on his face as he cradled a few large watermelons in his arms. He looked towards the two servants, making Nightingale laugh as she instantly did the math in her head.

"I got the warheads! It's time to make it rain!" He yelled enthusiastically as he placed two of the watermelons down then held the third like an over-sized football. Dantes watched in disbelief, and silent amusement, as he took a javelin stance and aimed towards one of the reinforced ceiling fans hanging all across the cafeteria. A few grapes impacted his torso but he paid them no attention as his grin widened. "Eat this!"

Across the room, Tyler spotted the berserker in a stance and looked towards the target of his gaze. His face turned white as the berserker let the fruity bomb fly, diving behind Iskandar for cover while yelling at the top of his lungs, " **Tactical nuke incoming!"**

The warning came too late for everyone else as the watermelon slammed into the fan, though the reinforced appliance holding firm and barely shaking. The same could not be said for the fruit as it shattered into a slushy rain that hailed down from the ceiling, soaking any servant or employee unlucky enough to have been on the opposite half of the room from the launcher. Before anyone could recover, a second watermelon impacted a different fan in the room, causing similar fallout to the poor victims below.

Beowulf bellowed from behind the table alongside Nightingale. They quickly flashed each other a grin and high-fived. Dantes, still holding the tomato, watched in partial amusement at what had just occurred as the groans of several victims could be heard in the blast zones. The groans were interrupted by the door closest to the trio opening, revealing Nero who had taken a bathroom break for her makeup. She stared incredulously at the sight of the food-pocalypse in front of her. Some still continued the fight while others were trying to clean themselves off behind makeshift barricades. There were also robots still frantically trying to clean the room, some of which had food smeared onto their exteriors.

"Wha... What happened? Roman Citizens! Your Empress demands to know what happened while she wa- **AAAAAAHH**!"

She looked down in complete shock as she stared at the tomato remnants that now marred her otherwise beautiful red strapless. She looked up with slightly teary eyes and a pout on her face as some in the cafeteria laughed at her expense. Altera, partially marred by muffin residue, ran up to her friend with an arm full of napkins. Behind the table, Dantes turned towards the duo of hysterical berserkers. Beowulf gave him a thumbs up while Nightingale flashed him a smirk, which he gladly returned with a proud one of his own.

There may still be hope for him after all.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Morning, Saber. Lancelot."

Arturia, wearing a simple blue strapless with white sash, stopped walking down the hallway with her knight and turned around to smile at the approaching Archer. He wore khakis and a black polo, both hands casually placed in his pockets. "Good morning, Shirou."

"Mister Emiya," Lancelot bowed slightly with a small smile. He wore a black blazer with gray slacks and a black undershirt, his usual appearance recently but in various colors. The knight had only recently joined with the king, having encountered her in a hallway while having his morning talk with Mashu. The duo turned to continue walking as the red archer reached them to form their little group, making occasional small talk such as discussing the food fight from yesterday. They swiftly jumped from one topic to another as they walked towards the Salon to relax until the cafeteria opened for breakfast.

"Um... Ready for the extended supply sorite today?" Arturia said in a disappointed tone, making the two men next to her chuckle in amusement.

"I should be asking if you're ready to go without my cooking for an entire dinner." The blonde king blushed and clenched her fists.

"We'll make sure she lives, right Lancelot?" Diarmuid stated as he ran up to the group from behind, joining at Emiya's side behind the British knights. Lancelot chuckled as Arturia nodded towards her lancer friend who had obviously overheard the start of their conversation.

The Irish man's smile dropped as his face turned serious. "First time you'll be fighting alongside Dantes, isn't it?"

Emiya scoffed. "I'm used to dealing with arrogant assholes, no worries. At least I don't have to deal with him and Gilgamesh at the same time."

They all simultaneously cringed at the thought. It was rare enough to see Gilgamesh outside his much larger Chaldean room, and every time he was it was never too pleasant. His current attitude was a far cry from what it had been during the fourth and fifth wars, and he was cooperative with one of the masters, but his arrogance seemed timeless. At least he wasn't trying to kill every servant that offended him in any way, which would have been almost all of Chaldea by now.

"I'd rather not think about him as much as I can. Either of them," Arturia stated quietly as Emiya patted her shoulder comfortingly from behind.

"Speaking of assholes," Diarmuid observed in a low voice.

The group stopped in the hallway as Dantes rounded the corner from further down, but to their surprise his common scowl from the past few days was replaced with an unusually expressionless face. As they observed him, some of the group crossing their arms as he came closer, they braced themselves for his choice comment of the day that would serve as his  _greeting_. Four days ago he had crafted a reference about the Battle of Camlann and that one did not go over too lightly, especially since a certain fiery Saber was also within Chaldea's walls. The avenger looked towards them and slowed down, the group narrowing their eyes at him as his face remained unchanged.

"Good morning," Dantes said simply with a blank expression and continued walking down the hallway. As he passed, he failed to see the confused looks among the group as they turned to each other and passed glances to the retreating avenger rapidly. A certain British Queen turned the corner further down and glared at the approaching servant, only for the expression to melt into surprise as he once more mouthed an audible morning greeting. As he turned the corner and left Boudica still in shock, the group started walking again, still with confusion on their faces.

"Good Morning. Twice. He did say both right?" Diarmuid asked incredulously. Emiya nodded slowly.

"Indeed so. He's never made such a simple greeting since his arrival. It was almost nice," Lancelot chimed in as he looked back to where the avenger had vanished past a corner.

"Do you think he's trying to be nicer?" Arturia asked, looking to the first among her knights.

"It's only been one comment. I shall retain my doubt for now," Lancelot stated as he unfolded his arms. They were nearly at the intersection where Dantes had appeared from the right.

"Doubt about what?" Jeanne asked as her head peaked around the left corner with a smile. She gasped and ran up to Arturia and took her hands, stopping the group. "You're wearing the dress Irisviel got for you! You're so adorable!"

"Adorable..." Arturia stated with a slight blush as she smiled. "Thank you, Jeanne. Your dress looks great too."

Jeanne twirled in place to show off her violet, one shoulder dress with silver accents as her loose hair caught the wind while she spun. "Martha, George, and Amakusa got this one for me! But enough about fashion in front of the boys. What's this doubt all about?"

"Dantes just said good morning to us." Emiya said flatly, still in disbelief himself.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He really did? No joking?"

The silence and small head shakes confirmed it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she lifted a hand to her chin in thought. If it was certainly true, it would have made the first comment that wasn't borderline insulting that he's said as a greeting, which is unusual by itself considering his expected attitude. A small smile grew on her face as she mentally noted to talk to her fellow ruler about the possibility.

Maybe he had taken the first step.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The avenger, wearing a black formal vest and pants with accompanying gray undershirt, walked into Salon de Marie and headed for his usual spot. There was no need to check his watch to know he had arrived much earlier than he usually did to contemplate. He walked with a nearly blank expression, with no sign of his former scowl as he passed Marie and Mozart at the piano who noted his expression with curiosity. They had slowly watch his expression lighten over the past ten days and were more surprised how almost calm it was today.

Shaking the thoughts from their heads, they returned to discussing the play list for tonight. Marie pointed to sheet music for a particular piece she desired, titled  _"Kiss the Rain"_  by Yiruma, smoothing her red dress with a free hand as she did. Mozart unfolded the connected sheets and placed them on the piano's shelf, adjusting the sleeves on his formal shirt and pants before his fingers danced across the keyboard; There was nothing more annoying to him than playing and being uncomfortable the entire time. The piano music slowly filled the room as he began playing the piece in question for Marie to decide where it belonged in the playlist.

In a group of chairs and ottomans, a trio of knitters noted the avenger's arrival.

Naomi watched her two friends curiously, enjoying her day off of work immensely with the pair. They were working on a collaborative set when the two servants turned to observe the avenger with noticeably calm expressions. She had been told about their confrontation with the churlish arrival, yet found it curious they looked at him now with more intrigue than spite. Had she not known them for so long, she wouldn't have picked up the small body language that indicated as much; The little movements did much to betray their facial masks to her.

Looking up at the sound of children's laughter, he saw Jack and Nursery Rhyme on the couch to the left of his usual one, as they had been exactly nearly three weeks ago. Had it been that long since he arrived in early September?

Judging by the quiet sounds of scribbling, they were drawing and coloring once more as he finished his approach, gaining their instant attention as he came into view. As they drew he observed they were also wearing the same matching dresses from that day. He sensed two servants near the bar begin to approach them, guessing that it was their adopted aunts or even mother. The girls looked at each other in concern and disappointment and began reaching to pack up their ute-

"It's alright. I don't mind."

The two girls looked up at the surprisingly calm voice Dantes spoke with. They were uncertain as Dantes turned to face them and reached out towards them. From several meters back, Atalanta and Irisviel were closing in on the two, cautious and protective instincts kicking in as the avenger reached for the heads of both of the girls in front of them. Atalanta opened her mouth to bark at the man to get-

The girls stopped in their tracks with eyes wide as Dantes rubbed the top of their heads, causing the children to giggle and smile. His face remained expressionless as he did so, yet it looked like the action was done softly to the surprise of the two motherly figures.

The avenger looked towards the two women, noting their surprised looks, and simply nodded towards them before walking to his couch and taking a seat. The women approached the children, slowly taking their seats with them and occasionally passing curious glances towards the avenger. If he was uncomfortable or irritated by the fact the children had started giggling and chatting happily as they drew, it was not present on his face as he did what he always had.

Dantes sat on the couch, as he did for the past three weeks at varying times. Staring once more through that large glass window, he listened and felt as his two masters approached the sofa. He didn't turn when they arrived, even as Gabrielle gave him a softened look, though the children stopped what they were doing and went to hug Gabrielle's lower half as the female master giggled. Crouching down, she wrapped her arms around the two children and hugged the girls.

"How are you two sweeties today?"

"We're still making our book!" Nursery Rhyme cried happily as she pointed to the coffee table. A small scene with a girl and boy playing on a swing set was discernible, though the image was still incomplete.

"You're not being too loud for our resident avenger?" Gudao asked curiously as he looked towards the man in question. He didn't even move.

"Mister Dantes doesn't mind," Jack stated as Gabrielle released the hug to look towards him in curiosity. The small assassin still held onto her arm though. "Isn't that right, Mister Dantes?"

To the masters' surprise, he slowly nodded but said nothing more. Gudao shook himself out of his confusion to turn back to Atalanta and Irisviel. "Atalanta, just reminding you it's a formation training day during the supply sortie, so-"

"Auntie Irisviel is watching us later!" Jack chirped as she followed Nursery Rhyme back to the sofa to begin work on their drawing again. As they scribbled, Irisviel rubbed Jack's shoulder softly as the young girl shifted closer until she was practically on the lap of the caster. She simply smoothed her white dress that lay over her legs and picked Jack up with some giggling before placing her on her lap. The young assassin simply bent back over to continue drawing from her new seat.

"I'll be dressed within the hour," Atalanta smiled and nodded to her masters who nodded in return. Her black sweatpants and jade tank top probably weren't the best battle armor.

"Awesome!" Gabrielle stated, giving the quiet avenger one last hopeful look from the corner of her eye. "We appreciate the amount of effort you're all putting in."

"If it makes our tasks ahead easier, we're glad to do so," Atalanta stated firmly. Irisviel nodded in agreement while the children simply kept drawing. Dantes kept listening without moving. Waving goodbye to the group of girls, the masters turned to leave while quietly discussing what extra steps they should take later today during training. The plan they currently had was to improve synergy and situational aware to help preve-

"The servants you gathered will certainly help you complete your mission, as you have helped them more than you may know. You will redeem this world with them one day, Gudao. You and Gabrielle. This much is apparent."

The masters stopped in their tracks at the sudden, unexpected comment. They turned back to the avenger who was still looking forward, with the four female servants nearby also joining to stare inquisitively. The avenger sighed as he prepared to let more of his thoughts into the open after thinking hard for the past two weeks.

"Reality is a bitter guardian. What has been forged here, I now acknowledge, is genuine. Unique. The fruits of your labor are bountiful," He said flatly as he stared forward. "But should something dire happen to threaten this delicate balance..."

"No amount of attitude or caution can prevent everything, Dantes. We'll simply bear the weight together and move forward, maybe even as a family," Gudao said simply, making Gabrielle turn to him with a small smile.

Dantes was silent for a few seconds before he chuckled lightly. "Good answer."

"You're part of it now too, whether you like it or not. Chaldea is your home now."

"I suppose so. We made a contract, and you have my word. I will unleash my wrath on your enemies for humanity's sake. But the Eternal Avenger has no place in relishing in that final victory at the end. It is for those who have struggled together to save humanity. It will be a victory for the honest of hearts, and not for an avenger who only lives for vengeance and whose only embodying purpose it to fulfill the sinful thoughts."

Gabrielle clenched her fists slightly and narrowed her eyes at the back of the talking servant, with Gudao putting a hand on her arm as he stared solemnly at the avenger. She spoke firmly, yet softly. "Why, Dantes? I thought you were getting better and looking to better yourself! When will you sto-"

"But..."

The master stopped, her frustration partially being replaced by curiosity as a sudden silence overtook Salon de Marie. The thrusters of the robot helpers seemed to quiet down. Marie and Mozart has stopped discussing the piece he played to stare towards the scene by the window, though the musician's fingers kept playing the moving music. Vlad and Medea were listening in curiously with enhanced hearing, all the while Naomi looked between the two, confused at their sudden shift of attention.

Long seconds into that deathly silence, the avenger let out a small sigh and looked back to his masters with a carefully crafted expression. Still, the stoic mask had its holes. A single glint of something different than malice, solemn acceptance, and irritation was caught by the masters' gaze.

"...but maybe Edmond Dantes can have a role in that epilogue."

There was no irritation in his voice as he said his name that time. Gabrielle's eyes lifted in surprise as the words churned in her head. Vlad let out a chuckle and Medea smiled lightly, further confusing Naomi who felt absolutely unaware of the development. Mozart didn't even skip a beat as he looked to Marie with the sides of his mouth threatening to turn upward. She simply giggled.

Gudao's eyes had widened in surprise before a small smile appeared on his lips to join his best friend's expression. He smiled. "I believe he will."

Dantes said nothing as he turned to stare through the window of Salon de Marie once more. "Is that so?"

The male master chuckled softly before looking at Gabrielle and signaling with his head they should go. She nodded and turned to leave without saying a word, the male master turning to do the same before glancing one last time at the avenger's back.

"Wait and hope, Dantes."

Having said his parting words, the sounds of masters' footsteps faded as they exited the Salon, but still he faced forward with a near stoic expression. Even as the older girls began whispering nearby and the children giggled, his body remained a statue. He watched as the snowflakes fell slowly downward, gently swaying and shifting as small breezes changed their flight path. Eyes blank and emotionless, he stared forward and watched as the light snow drifted and danced in his view, as it always had for the past three weeks.

His mind was a mix of loose yet connecting thoughts of recent events and new, revitalized memories as his eyes witnessed a different image than what floated on the other side of the window. He stared. Ever forward Dantes stared...

...and gave the first, faintest hint of a genuine smile... the first he felt in a long, long time...

...as the prison bars slowly rose.


	15. Fragment 14: Astolfo's Big Adventure

 

 

 

Hallway goers made room as a bubbly rider skipped down the center of the corridor.

Employees stared curiously at the pink haired servant as they watched the 'girl' practically waltz down the hallway at times. If the servant could hear their thoughts, he wouldn't even mind they thought he was female. There were plenty of gender revelations that initially confused the workforce, but before long everyone grew used to it; Barely anyone bat an eyelash when one of Charlemagne's Paladins appeared as a girl, though he was still definitely a guy. He silently figured his choice of cute clothing didn't exactly help to prove his actual gender to the workforce who mostly remained ignorant of the truth.

The rider simply turned to the passing group, glancing with pink eyes, and gave a bright smile and wave which they returned with accompanying nods. He paused to check the hem of his short, black skirt to ensure it wasn't revealing too much when he skipped, then continued to prance down the hallway. Black stockings and purple sneakers covered the rest of his legs, while a striped violet shirt exposed his feminine midriff. A purple, zip-front sweater flapped wildly as he went. His pink hair was decorated with black side bows, and the cut was styled in the same way as the resident female ruler.

Astolfo definitely looked like a girl to everyone else, there was no doubt about that.

The male rider hummed brightly and thought, for the ninth time in the past thirty minutes, of the reason he was currently extra enthusiastic today; He was recently informed that training sorties were canceled until further notice while Leonardo and Tesla searched for the source of a large energy leak. While they could generate enough power with the leak to deploy to a possible emergency singularity, any other deployment was cancelled to conserve the minimal reserves. It was also uncertain what would happen if they tried to use Saint Quartz to surge power into a potentially damaged system.

So until the problem could be fixed, there would be nothing for the rider to do today; The suited him perfectly fine. Unlike his previous war with that rather displeasing master, Astolfo found himself in a new conflict with more than enough relaxation time. Getting a full day off wasn't too rare, but it was always cause for celebration of some sort! There were many things the rider loved, and an entire day off to do what he pleased was one!

"I wonder what adventure I can have today?" The rider pondered out loud, drawing the curious stares of another passing group of employees. This group belong to the science division, and one guy eyed the effeminate man longer than the rest before being snapped out of his gaze by his teasing colleagues.

As much as Astolfo loved exploring and adventuring around Chaldea on his days off, it was significantly more fun doing it with friends; The problem was every one of his closest seemed to have made plans already. Jeanne was with Arturia modeling new designs for the Clothing Department. Siegfried was sparring with D'Eon and Fergus out on the training fields. Mordred preferred being alone, or was pestering Jekyll.

There was one option left, but only if Frankenstein wasn't currently enjoying some time with her boyfriend.

The simplest way to check if she was with Anton was to see if the employee was reading with her and Medusa in the library, since that room was located more centrally than any other communal area in Chaldea. Frankenstein really didn't read, even though she had some learning experiences after her creator abandoned her, so Anton did it for her quietly. It was one of the ways they spent their free time in public, and was the most common place to find them outside of the dining areas at proper times. Maybe Anton would be interested in joining their adventure before working his shift?

Deciding it was well worth the simple effort, the pink haired rider made a swift left down a corridor and headed towards the library for his request.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 14: Astolfo** _ _**'s Big Adventure** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The rider walked casually into the library, having remembered last time he skipped through happily that Hans reprimanded him. Even though Shakespeare was the one manning the desk, he decided not to attempt to find out what the playwright thought. He was sitting, leaned back in the leather chair with his jacket on the backing, wearing the same modern jade three-piece he usually did. He waved happily with his usual grin, receiving a smile and wave in return before the caster turned his attention back to low humming and writing in his scratchpad.

The rider looked around the room and noted that only Medusa was reading in the corner. His smile faded, though barely, as he walked towards the fellow rider by way of the outer walkway. As he glanced at the passing books without paying much attention, he turned towards the center in time to see a glimpse of blue hair within an aisle before swiftly disappearing. There were a few employees reading on separate couches near the window, all engrossed in books similar to Medusa. The female rider yawned lightly and softly brushed the front of her white sundress with her hands, turning to face the male servant when he finally drew near.

"Astolfo," She greeted with a small nod. The enthusiastic rider practically plopped down on the sofa in front of her, drawing a faint smile from the Greek woman. "Looking for Frankenstein?"

"Mhmm!" He nodded as his feet kicked restlessly in front of him. "I wanted to see if she was willing to come on an adventure with me!"

"Where in Chaldea this time?" Medusa asked, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

The male rider held a finger to his mouth in thought, making a show of pondering even though he already knew the answer. He grinned. "Don't know yet!"

Medusa chuckled as she turned the page in her book, turning her attention back to the written work. "She and Anton left for his room ten minutes ago."

"Thank you!" He answered in a chipper voice before jumping off the couch.

"Lower your voice, Astolfo," came the deep voice of Hans from the central bookcases. In a much lower voice, that no one heard, he added, "That's the tenth time this week..."

Astolfo made a show of keeping both hands over his mouth, making the female rider chuckle in amusement. He gave her one last toothy grin before walking away, deciding to go through the middle this time. The paladin made eye contact with a lone employee on his way towards the steps, waving to him enthusiastically. As he was about to turn and head down the steps, he noticed an empty coffee table and sofa set with a large piece of paper on it, resembling parchment.

Privacy and secrets were difficult concepts for Astolfo. Sneaking Sieg and keeping him in hiding had been one of his greatest achievements in that regard, but his curiosity knew no bounds; It was that personal intrigue that lead him to helping the poor soul out. Now that same curiosity was tugging at him to look at someone's discarded item. Every inch of his mind screamed that it was inviting him, and thus, he was only happy to follow his instinct.

The rider stopped and stepped over to the abandoned piece. It had a small sticky note on it that read,  _'To ye that finds, your adventure begins.'_

He picked up the parchment eagerly and felt it, revealing it was actually just regular construction paper stained to look like the rich material. Very detailed yet colorful drawings of the floors of Chaldea were placed in an orderly fashion with numbers marking the floor levels. There were some cartoon doodles of ships, mermaids, Fous dressed as pirates, and a kraken all around the outskirts. A compass rose at the bottom right gave it a nautical look, and the X marks all over the map indicated its true intent as the sparkling eyes of the rider widened with his grin.

On the top of the unlabeled map was a message written in pen and forged to look like old English script.

**To find the treasure of forbidden booty  
** **Find the clues to the hidden looty  
** _**The first of the first and the last of the last  
** _ **Are necessary to find the spot**

**Find the room with the nearby clue  
** **Search near the fake and find it true  
** _**A treasure to find and stow away  
** _ **Since the goods were shamelessly got**

Astolfo was jumping and squirming with joy, but stopped before he got into trouble. Gripping the treasure map with glee, he rolled it up quickly and held it with both hands like a prize. The rider looked around before swiftly, yet quietly, crossing the room without being spotted by either male writer. Hans was too busy cataloging new books in an aisle and Shakespeare was still jotting on his notepad. Astolfo easily slipped past but let out a cheer of happiness, causing Shakespeare and Hans to look towards the doorway. Shakespeare smiled, though Hans rolled his eyes.

Astolfo bolted down the hallway towards Anton's room with enthusiasm thundering with every step; His adventure had begun!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The male rider skipped out of the elevator as the doors opened, nearly bumping into a well-dressed avenger who rolled his eyes at the sight of the bubbly servant. He entered the elevator as Astolfo continued his prance down the hallways of the residence area, waving to the occasional servant or employee he passed. Robots weren't excluded as he even gave one a high five, much to the apparent confusion of the robot that was spun like a top by the excess strength used by the servant.

It usually took servants a few days to adapt to this curios facility, but that was not the case for Astolfo! He loved this place immediately, and eagerly tried to fit in as best as he could. A place where he could do what he wished was like a dream come true, and it was even better with little surprises like this treasure map! Today was already starting to look brighter than most, though nearly every day here was sunny from his point of view.

Left, right, another right. Astofolo made quick, memorized turns as he approached his destination. The door to Anton's room resided at the end of the hallway dedicated to some members of the science division. There was no one in the corridor which allowed the rider to pick up the pace and skip at increased speed. He slowed to a brisk walk as he neared the door, toothy grin still plastered on his face as he unrolled the map to take another look at it.

Too engrossed in his map, he failed to hear some of the muffled dialogue through the nearby wall with his enhanced hearing. " _This alright? I'm not hurting you am I?"_

" _Uuuu..."_

" _Just making sure, dear."_

" _Uuuuuu..."_

Astolfo grinned wider, if it was even possible, and rolled the map back up as he reached for the door handle. Without hesitation he grabbed the handle and twisted, opening the unlocked door swiftly yet quietly. The door finished its movement with no sound and Astolfo opened his mouth to greet the coupl- but found his grin had all but vanished. It was replaced with total shock and a bright red blush.

"Just a bit more, Fran. We're close. Sorry I'm taking longer than usual... I'm not very good at this..."

"Uuuuuu..."

The pair were on the bed, but he could barely see Frankenstein's yellow sundress from her spot on Anton's lap. Both of their backs were towards him, and the sitting employee's position looked awfully intimate. A small, soft sound escaped Frankenstein's mouth, making Astolfo's blush turn several shades darker as he completely ignored the fact they were fully clothed. It didn't help the berserker shifted her position on his lap gentl- He shouldn't be watching this intimate ritual!

" _ **ImSorryImSorryImSorry!**_ " He screamed rapidly as he ran back down the hallway, letting the door slide closed silently behind him.

Back within the room, both Frankenstein and Anton were facing the door, still partially in their previous position. The strap of the servant's sundress was held loosely in Anton's right hand. In his other hand was a needle and thread, likely being used to sew on the loose butterfly decoration that threatened to break free. Both had raised eyebrows and confused looks on their faces as they stared at the door.

"...Was that Astolfo?"

"Yes..."

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Uuuu..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Astolfo, still with a tint of blush on his cheeks, walked down the hallway with arms dropped at his sides. He made a mental note to apologize to the pair after walking in on a very intimate moment. The servant let out a small sigh, part of his endless enthusiasm drooping upon realization he didn't get to share his treasure adventure with anyone. Secretly, he'd never admit, he would also like someone to help him with the riddle he couldn't figure out. But that could wait.

He could at least go to some of these X marks and find out what they were.

Noting one X was nearby, the servant's enthusiasm returned swiftly and he skipped towards the location. Judging by the position of the mark, it was located in a rather mundane corridor near the gymnasium, with another mark within the room itself. While holding the map in front of himself with both hands, he swiftly approached the specific location and looked about, catching the curious glances of some employees. His eyes lit up upon spotting the only thing nearby, then lost some of its sparkle upon realizing it was just a small sign.

**Notice**  
All employees must follow proper sanitation procedures.  
Wash your hands thoroughly after using public restrooms.

Astolfo pouted. This was definitely not what he was expecting to find at the first marker. He looked down at the opened map then back at the sign. This was clearly supposed to be a clue yet it was far from what he expected. The rider began squirming a bit as his eyes ran over the simple statement over and over, his eyes resembling a game of pong as the pupils bounced back and forth. He gripped the map slightly more and let out a sigh and small groan as some passing employees gave the feminine rider curious glances.

The rider didn't know how long he had been putting on a small show until a small tap on the shoulder broke his trance. He turned around and found Mata Hari standing there with a perplexed look clearly displayed on her features, a lone hand on her hip and the other holding a small purse. Astolfo would have enjoyed commenting on how she still managed to look cute in her yellow shirt and matching gym shorts, or how her brunette hair looked lovely when tied in a ponytail, but his small pout remained.

The assassin giggled. "You've been squirming in front of that sign for a few minutes now. Does it have something to do with that map you've got?"

"It's part of my adventure!" Astolfo nodded enthusiastically with a sudden grin which faded a bit. "I can't figure out what the riddle means though... Oh! Can you help me for a moment, Maty?"

"Sure, mind if I have a look?"

The assassin glanced over the rider's map and read the note scrawled across the top. She put a hand to her chin and hummed to herself as Astolfo looked at her inquisitively and in delighted anticipation for the answer. He watched as she glanced towards the sign then back at the riddle, a smile slowly growing on her face. The rider could only grin at the telltale signs.

" _First of the first and last of the last._  That's your answer, I believe. Since this sign is the only possible clue here, then the message is likely referring to the words," Mata Hari explained as Astolfo watched her in awe. "I hope it's not more complex since this treasure hunt map is decorated in a cartoony fashion. If that's the case it would be the first letter of the first word in the message, and last letter of the last word that you need to know. Would you like a piece of paper and pen to borrow?"

"Yes please!" Astolfo exclaimed as the assassin opened her personal item and fished through her purse to get the two items. "Wow, you're really clever, Maty! Was it from all your spy work?"

"Um, well I had different circumstances and means of acquiring info for that. I just enjoy puzzles," She deflected with a giggle as she handed the articles to the rider, who swiftly noted the info. "I'm sure you would've gotten to that point as well."

He blushed and scratched a cheek with a finger. "Maybe after a bit. Not having common sense is difficult sometimes."

Mata Hari blinked and paused before giving a sympathetic smile. "Can't be too difficult. You did become a heroic spirit after all."

Astofolo grinned as he began skipping down the hallway. "Thanks again! I'm off to my next adventure point now!"

"In the gym right?" The assassin inquired as she followed the enthusiastic servant, having noticed the nearby mark within the large room.

"Mhmm!"

The rider reached the destination quickly and opened the gym doors. He looked inside to see a few employees working at some of the stations around the track. Before he could glance at the map to see where the location of the mark was, his curiosity was seized by a loud female yell in the center of the room followed swiftly by the sound of an impact. The rider observed the three servants in the center of the room, noting Xuanzang sitting cross legged on the floor with a water bottle observing the other two. She wore a pair of yellow workout shorts and a white tank top, her hair tied in a large ponytail that swung from the breeze of another impact between her partners.

Beowulf stood in a fighting stance, his leg muscles tensed underneath his black gym shorts. His bare feet gripped the gym's floor as another impact collided with one of the padded gloves on his hands. He grinned as another fist was thrown by Martha, the small shock wave of the impact registering the power she used. Her determined look was locked onto her next target as she threw another punch. The sheen from a light layer of sweat glistened on her visible skin between blue workout shorts and matching sports bra.

Her hair hung loosely behind her and waved with every movement made as she swiveled to keep Beowulf in front of her. She threw a fist forward and struck another training glove, making the berserker chuckle in approval. "Ata girl! There's gonna be a poor golem that you will introduce to your fist someday!"

A roundhouse kick collided with a training glove with a solid slam as Martha smirked and Xuanzang laughed. From the doorway, Astofolo grinned and turned to Mata Hari who was standing slightly behind the rider. There was a nervous look on her face as she watched the duo sparring and she let out a small sigh. The rider tilted his head in curiosity.

With a grin, Astolfo turned to the friendly assassin. "Joining their fun?"

"Unfortunately... I didn't think Martha meant this when she said we should work out together sometime."

As Mata Hari reluctantly walked forward and approached the group, with Martha enthusiastically waving her over, Astolfo looked at the piece of paper she handed him and grinned. Now his adventure could begin in earnest!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Carefully peering into the kitchen from the cafeteria side, Astolfo ignored the silent curiosity from the attendants.

Boudica hummed to herself as she mixed a bowl of batter at one of the counters in the kitchen. Her white halter dress hugged her figure and was protected by a red apron with yellow flowers. There was a magazine about different cakes opened in front of her and she seemed completely distracted with preparing a blueberry cake for Jack's birthday a few days early. She stuck a finger into the batter and raised it to her lips, licking it off with a satisfied smile before returning to her work.

Continuing to hum, she ignored Astolfo moving quickly into the pantry after entering through the cafeteria.

With a finger to his lips, the robots and kitchen staff merely stared at the sneaking rider. Many times he had managed to sneak a snack before a great feast. While no assassin, he had become adept at infiltrating the kitchen back in his day, but this was the first time doing it in Chaldea. It made him excited with nervousness, and he nearly cheered when he managed to enter the enlarged pantry.

None of the robots or employees seemed to have said anything, so he quickly assumed he was in the clear. Neither Tamamo or Emiya were here, which made the task of infiltration that much easier. He ignored the employees near the pantry, who made confused glances into the room as he searched. Finding the stocking notice, the pink-haired rider cheered and began pulling out a piece of paper from his sweater.

Being among the delicious ingredients was tempting his stomach. Though most were unprepared and raw material, there were a few cookie jars nearby. His eyes occasionally wandered to them, tempting his taste buds. However, he had to remain focused and write down the clues. He couldn't be caught here while he still had the gracious window open; Tamamo and Emiya could return at any moment!

Still, his hunger urges overpowered his senses. He found himself reaching for the jar's lid after successfully copying the clues. As he slowly opened the lid with an eager, mouthwatering grin, he failed to sense the arrival of two servant signature. He didn't even hear Boudica's voice, "...Tamamo?"

"Boudica... if you're out here, then who's in the..." Judging by the tone of the voice, that one was definitely Emiya.

Astolfo began panicking on feeling the servants approaching the pantry. He struggled to pull his hand out of the jar, but his own optimistic greed led him to grasp a handful. Quickly, he released all but one to pull his hand back, but the pantry's doors flew open. As the kitchen's illumination spotlighted him, he knew they had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Unconsciously, he placed the cookie into his mouth and began to happily chew.

With a sheepish smile as he ate, Astolfo turned back to look at the trio of servants peering inside. He quietly contemplated complimented their appearances as a distraction. Emiya was dressed up in a white dress shirt tucked into black formal pants with Tamamo wearing a blue sundress and slippers, so it was too plain to work. Thankfully, Codsworth floated over to them to catch their attention and buy him time... but he popped a cookie into his mouth instead.

"Mister Emiya, I'm afraid I wasn't made aware you were entertaining guests today."

"Neither was I, Codsworth," Emiya replied as he crossed his arms and stared back at the rider.

Astolfo quietly swallowed the cookie he had eaten, leaving a few unapologetic crumbs on his lips. "Hi Emiya!"

"Astolfo."

His grin grew more sheepish as Emiya's glare narrowed. Maybe honesty would work. "...I'm on a treasure adventure?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Arturia and Jeanne, both in casual blue dresses, were talking cheerily about their recent discovery involving modern television shows as they made their way towards the cafeteria for lunch. The diffused light from the windowed hallway illuminated them, making them glow like their soft smiles. The pair had recently gotten into watching some TV series in their off time and were discussing their favo-

A clattering and commotion from the cafeteria drew their attention as they continued walking, now slightly confused at the registered presence of two servants making a beeline for the doorway. " **Sorry only a little sorry! I'll share them with the kids or something!** "

" **Get back here, Astolfo!** " On cue, a cheerily laughing Astolfo burst from the doors with a rolled map and cookie jar in his arms. He bolted down the hallway past the two girls.

Behind him, Emiya appeared from the doorway with two reinforced brooms in his hands, held in an awkward manner that partially resembled Diarmuid's stance with his lances. An irritated scowl graced his features as he stared at the back of the retreating rider. Tamamo casually walked through the doorway as several employees peaked out to see the end of the scene. The caster giggled and pat Emiya on the shoulder as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that security robot wouldn't be a bad idea after all."

"At least it was only one cookie jar this time," Tamamo stated with a smile before turning a teasing look to Arturia only a few meters away. "Certainly less than what we usually lose, right?"

Arturia lightly blushed and crossed her arms as she leveled a half glare at the caster. Jeanne laughed next to her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Astolfo skipped down the hallway, munching on the last cookie he took from the jar he had stashed in his room.

While many times others found his enthusiasm and impulsiveness to be both cute and endearing, there were just as many of the opposite. He tried more often to be more considerate about it, but he couldn't help it. It was who he was, even when representing Charlemagne or assisting Roland. Thankfully, others had come to accept and understand him through the unique situation of their war. He'd just have to make ammends later after letting the archer cool down a bit.

He added Emiya to his  _'Apologize Later'_  list for his impulse acquisition, but he had no time to stop by the cafeteria for lunch when there was an adventure to be completed! Wiping the crumbs on his lips away with a tissue, Astolfo made his way towards the women's spa which was newly renovated. He quietly pondered to himself how he was going to get into the restricted rooms as he turned a corner. Making his final approach to the locker room, and still with no plan in mind, he was knocked from his thoughts as he stared at Blackbeard rummaging through a backpack near the entrance.

There was a small reflection of light from the lens of a tiny camera that quickly disappeared within the backpack.  _'Ah... so that's it.'_

Astolfo quietly approached, map currently held in both hands, as he stared at the fellow rider. The black haired man was currently stuffing something into the side pocket of his jeans. A loose white shirt had a unique logo on the back with some text reading, 'Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag.' He stared at the pirate as he smoothed the front of his shirt, back still turned to the fellow rider, before casually getting up and nearly jumping when he spotted the paladin so close. Putting the thought of the map to the back of his mind, the effeminate rider pursued his new curiosity.

"Hi Blackbeard!" Astolfo cried out happily, making the servant shudder at the volume as he looked around nervously. Astolfo bent over and looked up, taking on a familiar pose he's known for as he stared curiously up at the fellow rider, hands held behind his back with the quickly rolled map. Blackbeard had both of his own tense at his sides, looking up and down the hallways quickly to note no one else was thankfully watching. His pack lay on the ground near his feet.

Astolfo grinned and tilted his head. "Whacha up to?"

"I-erm...I wasn't..." Blackbeard knew he was caught, and there was no way to save himself, yet again... until he spotted the rolled map clutched in the other servant's hands, clearly resembling a chart of old. "Is that a treasure map?"

"Oh! Yes! It's my current adventure!" Astolfo exclaimed happily and loudly as Blackbeard inwardly sighed in relief on buying himself some time.

" **Astolfo, was that Blackbeard!?** " A voice roared from within the locker room.

The pirate paled and groaned as a familiar scarred face poked through the doorway. Drake wore a white tank top and jeans, her hair still damp from a shower. Behind her was a short girl with an over-sized black sweater with the hood masking part of her own scarred face; Crystal blue eyes still shone through the shadow cast by the cloth. Long sleeves covered her hands and hung well below her fingertips.

Anyone looking at her could see denims from the knees down, and would question why anyone would want clothing so loose. A tall blonde appeared from behind Drake and stared at the two male riders with her red eyes. Unlike her petite friend, she wore only a large white towel and hid slightly behind the British servant. Amused with the situation, Astolfo waved at the trio of girls in the doorway of the locker room. "Hi Drake, Anne, and Mary!"

"What are you two doing?" Mary asked as her taller partner held her towel a little tighter. Mary had a suspecting look directed at Blackbeard who squirmed slightly. He had already been warned about going anywhere near the women's spa, and for him to be caught so close to the door was already spelling doom for the famous pirate.

"Well I was-"

"He's helping me with my treasure adventure because he's a pirate! See?" Astolfo unrolled the treasure map he held and showed it to the pirate girls, much to the surprise of the four servants. Blackbeard quickly regained his composure upon seeing the opportunity.

"Yes! Our fellow rider was having some difficulty deciphering the charts so I agreed to lend him a hand. I did not mean for us to get so close to the women's spa but I was dragged here anyway."

Drake looked incredulously towards Blackbeard who held firm. Astolfo looked between them in amusement. The group of pirates were a curious mix of rider friends. While Drake, Anne, and Mary got along very well, it was usually hit or miss with Blackbeard. They still spent time with him, but it was just a matter of if he did anything wrong that day. At least they were always rather kind to him, even if they were just acquaintances. It made believing him that much easier.

"There's a mark in the locker room though, and I can't enter," Astolfo explained as he pointed to the mark and approached the girls to prove his point. The trio looked towards the mark clearly displaying its position within the locker room. "Do you mind helping me with my quest?"

"Oh, sure!" Anne answered quickly, observing the position of the mark and disappearing into the locker room. The riders waited patiently for the small girl to return, and upon doing so, Astolfo perked up. "There was just a sign. Is that what you need?"

"Yes! What did it say? Exact words please!"

"Oh, I'll be back then. I'll take a picture of it for you with my camera."

Anne once more disappeared into the room as Astolfo looked back towards Blackbeard who had slung his pack onto his shoulder. There was a very appreciative look on his face which was returned with a grin; It was missed by the two remaining females as they whispered to each other about the potential of treasure. Anne returned with a small camera and showed the back display for the paladin to read. He quickly scribbled the clues he needed onto the paper Mata Hari gave him and smiled.

"Thank you! I'm one step closer to the treasure!"

"As pirates, it tempts us greatly to join you, but we have things to do," Anne stated as she looked at the map. "Besides, you already have a pirate helping."

Blackbeard quickly flashed a thumbs up and nodded. Drake shrugged, walked over, and threw an arm over the shoulders of the paladin. "I'd like to know what you find at least. And if you share some with me and the girls, even better!"

Astolfo laughed. "We'll see about the last part, Drake! Thanks again! Let's go, Teach!"

Grabbing Edward by the wrist, Astolfo dragged the pirate down the hallway with him as he skipped. The female pirates waved at the retreating pair before disappearing back into the room to finish changing. The duo quickly turned a corner further down and out of ear shot where Blackbeard dropped to his knees and bowed towards the paladin. Astolfo wore a knowing grin as he took his trademark stance and stared at the pirate.

"You're too kind!"

"You owe me so much!"

"I'll repay you for this someday, I swear it!"

"Just delete the pictures, Pervbeard. I saw the camera," Astolfo smirked, but then his eyes lit up with glee. "Oh! And maybe some ice cream~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Astolfo looked into the Clothing Department nervously from the doorway.

Vlad and Medea were looking over an ornate rug that was being displayed by two robots. Next to the red rug with golden trim, Naomi was manipulating multiple needles to finish some extra detailing in the center. Olive branch outlines framed a golden flower in the center. Naomi placed one hand onto her hips as she adjusted the tie on her pristine, as always, uniform with her other. Medea wore a purple dress with a black throw over while Vlad stood casually in his black robe. The group eyed their collaborative work as Naomi placed her needles away into a holster on her back hip.

"There... done."

"This should get Nero off your back," Medea teased as she looked towards the prince who rolled his eyes.

"Not quite I'm afraid. She's  _always_ on my back," Vlad sighed and Naomi giggled. "I appreciate you two helping me with her personal request."

"I know how extravagant and demanding the empress can get, no worries," Naomi stated as she reached a hand up to adjust the crocheted rose in her hair. "Will you be delivering it to her or..."

The tailor fell quiet as she finally acknowledged Astolfo, whose face was buried in the treasure map. He looked up nervously and glanced around the room. After a pause, he waved towards the knitting trio before quickly looking onto the vacant front desk and staring at the information sign. Pulling out a piece of paper, he began writing as the trio approached; He felt his nervousness grow upon feeling Vlad's skeptical eyes on his back.

While the berserker still held a grudge over the rider's previous antics, he was rather civil about it. There was no misinterpreting his exasperation on having anything to do with him though; It sure beat an angry Vlad by comparison. Still, there were only a few servants that made Astolfo much more paranoid and aware of his own antics, and Vlad was easily topping the list.

Thankfully, it appears it was Naomi who wished to speak. "We're closed for lunch, Astolfo."

"I know! I just needed this sign and another in the back! I promise I'll be quick and won't make a mess or anything!"

Naomi looked back towards her equally confused friends. "What?"

Astolfo quickly held up the paper with scribbled letters in two groups and the treasure map so the group can get a clear visual. "I'm on an adventure!"

Vlad sighed as Medea and Naomi examined the map. After a few seconds, the eager and nervous rider quickly began skipping towards the back of the room. While Medea remained curious, the gears in Naomi's eyes turned. Vlad noticed. "Something peculiar?"

"It's just... Astolfo going where Gabrielle had been yesterday..." Naomi pondered before she raised her voice. "Astolfo? Who gave you that map?"

"I just found it!" he replied in a chipper voice as he found the item he was looking for. It was another small sign regarding placing material away properly.

"Just behave yourself, Astolfo. Don't make a mess and trouble Naomi," Vlad chastised with crossed arms as the rider flashed him a nervous grin from the other side of the room. A robot hovered past the berserker with a pile of sweaters in its triple arms.

"Aw come on, I'm just reading a sign! I'm not that bad, Vlad," he tried to reassure.

Vlad stared at him incredulously. "I'm well aware of how bad your impulse actions can get, Rider of Black."

Astolfo grin fell bashful as the berserker let out another sigh. Medea patted him on the shoulder.

Without properly looking, Astolfo began walkin- He bumped into a robot with a large tower of designer shirts. The column tipped and began falling as Astolfo quickly grasped for the doomed clothes, catching them miraculously but accidentally shoving the robot out of the way in the process. The robot smacked into a stack of boxes causing the top most pair to topple over and spill their contents as countless spools of thread rolled across the ground, some even coming unraveled.

Naomi stood with mouth agape as Medea watched the sight in bewilderment. Vlad growled and stared right at the offending rider as the robot began attempting to clean up the new mess. Astolfo's grin grew even more sheepish as he scratched the back of his head after placing the clothes on a nearby table. He felt the nervousness amplify and his own dread mounting as Vlad glared at his former faction ally.

That apology list sure was getting long.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"But you're so cute in that outfit, Mordred!"

"What are you saying, idiot!?" The knight cried out as Astolfo looker her over as he passed. He grinned before skipping away and unrolling his map once more. The knight was wearing black jean shorts and a leather jacket with a white tube top underneath. "I look tough, not cute, idiot!"

With a chuckle, Astolfo merely skipped by hid friend. Mordred was always rather rough on the exterior, but there were a few servants who could get under her skin with no fear; He was one! Their times spent during their shared grail war made for a decent foundation, so he was used to her antics by now. It was likely the same for Mordred, but she had an appearance she always wanted to uphold. The rider ignored her complaints as he ducked into Salon de Marie and nearly stopped in his tracks.

Once more his task was pushed aside in favor of what was occurring before him. Marie was by the bar in silver sweatpants and a red shirt, staring warily with Tamamo at two arguing servants near the large window. Dantes sat on his usual couch and was glaring at the two offending servants as well, clearly displeased with the commotion. The suit-wearing avenger had just put on his black jacket and stood up, likely to get away from the bickering servants Astolfo now eyed curiously.

Gilgamesh stood proudly with crossed arms as he glared at his opponent, Chaldea's newest arrival. He wore his hair spiked back with usual golden earrings, and his favorite leopard print suit. Across from him was a tan skinned man with a black formal shirt open and revealing his well-toned chest. Black formal pants and a belt accompanied the shirt and matched his equally dark, spiked hair. A golden necklace with a centerpiece Ankh hung around his neck.

Golden eyes stared arrogantly back into red ones as the tanned man let out a haughty chuckle. "I do not enjoy repeating myself, but very well. As pharaoh, I permit you to worship me."

"Mongrel, you have no right to that tone when speaking to the King of Heroes. Know your place!"

"Ah, but my place rests atop all to be worshiped! I am the perfect pharaoh, the King of Kings, Ozymandias, and therefore above you King Gilgamesh! Isn't that right, sister Tamamo?"

"Don't drag me into this! I'm not your sister!" Tamamo yelled from the sidelines to Marie's amusement.

"Ah, my sister is quite embarrassed. I normally do not take an interest in heroes or mages, but this place is full of people worthy to worship me and spark my intrigue. Will you not join them, Gilgamesh?"

The King of Heroes scoffed. "Do not address me like I am your equal, mongrel!"

"We have been over this. You are beneath me, but worry not as there is no shame in admittance of my pretiege."

"No, you are beneath  _ **me**_!"

Astolfo walked by the bar to find the first mark in the form of a large drink menu. He scribbled the notes necessary onto his piece of paper before moving towards Marie and Tamamo. The fox caster had a look of slight irritation on her face as Marie's wary glance held a tint of amusement at the sight. Dantes exited through the doors as the rider came to a stop next to the two girls. They looked towards the paladin and nodded in acknowledgment as he stared curiously at the newest servant in Chaldea.

With a finger gently tapping his lips, he mused openly, "So Ozymandias finally got to meet Gilgamesh?"

"Unfortunately," Tamamo grumbled as the male rider looked at him inquisitively. "Don't mind me. It's just irritating how he still insists I'm his little sister."

"It's kinda funny though, isn't it, mon amie? Their bickering has a sort of humorous charm, non~?" Marie asked with amusement. "Who knew there would be someone as arrogantly narcissistic as him? It's almost like a mirror... Oh, what have you got there?"

"It's my adventure! I'm looking for treasure!" Astolfo explained happily as he held the map for the queen and caster to see. "I almost have everything I need! Just a few more marks!"

"There's two in this room," Tamamo observed as she slowly looked towards the two arguing kings. "And the second one is..."

"I'll be back!" Astolfo exclaimed as he placed the map on the counter and skipped towards the two arguing kings. There was a picture frame containing a poem near the two, placed on a table between two flower vases.

"Wait, I wouldn't...!" Marie exclaimed, but it was far too late to stop the quick rider who was already skipping towards them blissfully. "Oh... oh no..."

"Count your blessings that you're too beneath me to warrant opening my gate, mongrel."

"I ceased counting my endless blessings eras ago, Gilgamesh. It is but the minimum of praise I deserve!"

"Stop addressing me a- hey, what're you doing, mongrel rider!?" The archer exclaimed as the paladin casually skipped between the two kings and began scribbling onto the paper the necessary letter he needed. "How dare you interrupt!"

"Oh, don't be so childish," Ozymandias stated proudly while rolling his eyes. "Though I do say this girl has been disrespectful. I shall forgive you if you offer your praise and worship, servant."

"Childish? You dare call me chi-" Gilgamesh stopped upon realization and smirked. "King of... Kings... How about we hold a small banquet?"

Two portals opened for Gilgamesh as he held his hands out. In one hand, two golden cups fell while another carefully dropped a translucent bottle of fine china glass. Ozymandias eyed the bottle with curiosity at its ornate design, taking one of the golden cups Gilgamesh offered. Astolfo stopped writing and eyed the two's exchange as the King of Heroes poured the contents into both cups. Sending the ornate glass back into the Gate of Babylon in golden dust, Gilgamesh raised his glass towards the King of Kings and smirked.

"To our... mutual prosperity."

"Ah, so it seems you are ready to worship me then, King of Heroes."

"I shall allow you the honor of drinking first."

"Wait!" The two stopped to look at Asolfo's outburst, with Gilgamesh glaring with irritation at the feminine rider. "Shouldn't you test it for poison or something? That's standard procedure!"

Gilgamesh scoffed, unaware the idea of a possible trick completely flew over the head of the paladin. "Poison? Why would I poison my own fine wine, mongrel?"

"Then Ozymandias should drink second since you save the best for last!" Before Gilgamesh could react, Astolfo approached swiftly with a toothy grin and brought the cup to the king's mouth happily. His eyes widened upon realizing his plan had backfired, but before he could spit out the liquid that now made its way down his throat, he accidentally swallowed. A bright light erupted from Gilgamesh that forced everyone but Ozymandias to avert their eyes.

Upon the light subsiding, the servants were met with a sight that stunned all of them. Gone was the King of Heroes that they knew, replaced with a small blonde boy wearing a white, zipper-front sweater and desert-style camouflage shorts. A blue undershirt rounded out his attire as a look of confusion graced his face. Holding up his two hands, the boy looked at them then towards the, now much taller to him, pharaoh whose lips twitched. The sides of his mouth slowly turned upwards and Astolfo looked towards him as he laughed heartily.

"Wh-what?" The small boy stuttered. Astolfo considered adding Gilgamesh to his growing list.

"Oh? A failed assassination attempt? How amusing!" He said between bouts of laughter before turning to Astolfo. "What is your name, fellow rider?"

A toothy grin sprouted on the feminine rider's face. "I am Astolfo! Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne!"

"I will not forget this moment! You have earned my thanks, worthy hero! You have saved the King of Kings from outright humiliation!" Ozymandias proclaimed as he looked at the child-like Gilgamesh. "Indeed! I wish this moment to be eternal! Dear sister Tamamo, please acquire a camera to do just that!"

"I am  **not**  your sister!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mashu sat on Gudao's bed in her usual uniform and tickled a playful Fou on her lap who squirmed under her torture. She stopped and hugged the small animal to her chest and giggled as it licked her cheek. The shielder leaned forward and rubbed her forehead against it before pulling back and readjusting her glasses. Nearby at his desk, loaded with paperwork as usual, Gudao took a small pause and watched with a tiny smile at the sight. He swiftly returned to his work with a light blush when Mashu turned to catch him staring at her.

The moment was soon interrupted by his room door opening to reveal Gabrielle in a casual, blue dress since she wasn't working today. Gudao himself was wearing his standard uniform but with the collar popped. She entered the room without a word and looked towards her partner's desk and frowned. Gudao noticed and shrugged, "You were expecting me to do something else?"

"You should be actually. You didn't by chance see a treasure map, did you?"

Gudao blinked. "Treasure map?"

"Yea. Treasure map. I seem to have misplaced it. I was making it for you to do later today and I completed it... but now I can't find it," Gabrielle stated and scratched her head. "I thought I left it in the library but Shakespeare and Hans said they thought I took it back to my room."

"And it wasn't in the room," Gudao asked. The female master shook her head.

"It was a scavenger hunt kind of map, right?" Mashu chimed in, still holding Fou to her closely. Gabrielle nodded with a raised eyebrow; She had definitely not informed Mashu about it since it was her personal secret until she recently lost it.

"How did you know?"

"Astolfo was skipping around the halls, saying he was on an adventure in search of treasure. I helped him get a mark near the Party Cave. Could that be it?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened, making Gudao and Mashu look at each other confused. "What's the treasure anyway?"

"Something no servant should find!" Gabrielle practically yelped as she raced out of the room. Mashu and Gudao quickly followed after her.

Fou quickly hopped onto Mashu's shoulder as she cried out, "Gabby, wait!"

"What do you mean no servant should find it!?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Astolfo felt proud of himself. He had successfully found all the clues and unscrambled the letters collected to spell out "Summoning Chamber." He had proceeded to that room, past a few confused employees, Tesla, and Leonardo, to find a hidden clue by the console that redirected him to the Game Room. He had entered the room and found it vacant of anyone, which wasn't surprising since the room was technically closed for a day of cleaning and maintenance. The cleaners in particular were taking a small break for a late lunch, their tools scattered about the room.

"Search near the fake and find it true," Astolfo mumbled to himself as he looked around the room. He placed the map down on a table and sighed. "What could that mean?"

Astoflo looked around at the various board games. He had never actually been in this room much before, and while the grail did inform him of the information necessary for modern entertainment, he still had no clue what he was looking at. Only a few games weer recognizable when he played Marie and her staff during salon down time. As far as he was concerned, one of these games could be fake and he wouldn't know it.

He walked through the room looking at the televisions before going through the small doorway to the video game section. It is at that moment that his eyes widened in understanding as he looked at the large, converted monitor planted against the wall. To everyone else it was serving as a television at this point, but it was still a monitor to the servant who took things at face value. It was a wild guess, but it was better than nothing.

Skipping over to it, he eyed the piece of equipment and noticed it was partially unattached from the wall. Whether it was maintenance or done intentionally didn't matter to the rider. He carefully removed the large monitor and placed it on the ground, revealing a mess of wires in the wall behind its former position. Most importantly was a black box among the wires written with the word "Treasure" in large white letters.

Grinning in delight, Astolfo cheered as he pulled the treasure from its spot. In total excitement, he skipped into the other room to place it on the map's table. After dropping the medium sized box onto the piece of furniture, he began playing with the lock to find it was already open. Countless possibilities raced through his mind ranging from sweets to a new noble phantasm of all things.

It might have been absurd for most to think they'd get a new noble phantasm outside a memorial essence, but he was optimistic. He's adventured to countless places and obtained many treasures and items along the way. It was obviously fate granting him another fun adventure which would reward him with something great! While suppressing a newfound wave of giddiness, the rider rubbed his hands and finally threw the lid open.

Blackbeard appeared in the doorway just in time to see Astolfo's glee falter. "Ah drat, it really is under maintenance today... Oh, Astolfo. Is that the treasure?"

Astolfo stared shocked and disappointed into the now opened box. "I... I guess it is."

Blackbeard raised an eyebrow at his fellow rider. "I thought you'd be happier about it. What is it?"

The pirate approached the box, and before Astolfo could hide the contents, Blackbeard rounded the table and spied the items within. His eyes lit up instantly and his hands seized the box to pour the contents out greedily. Pictures of scantily clad women fell onto the table in heaps as the pirate happily shook the box empty. Some of the pictures had a complete lack of clothing, and the worst part for Astolfo was that some of them were actually servants in Chaldea. Thankfully, none of those were in compromising pictures or naked.

**"My stash!**  I thought they burned it all when Gudako seized it from me days ago!" Blackbeard cried happily as he looked at the pictures with shameless delight. "I can't thank you enough for finding these! It looks like I owe you again! You can take three dozen photos for yourse-"

"I don't want any of these, Pervbeard!" Astolfo cried out with a blush on his cheeks. Blackbeard quickly began collecting all of the pictures back into the box while humming to himself. The effeminate rider was still in shock.

"Oh, so I can keep them all then? Great! I'll figure out another way to repay you but until the-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Gabrielle had stormed into the room and snatched the now closed collection from the servant's hands. In the doorway stood a stunned Mashu with Fou and a confused Gudao.

"No! Please! You can't just burn my stash, that's too cruel!"

"What's too cruel?"

Blackbeard paled as he saw Robin stick his head into the doorway in curiosity at the sudden commotion. If he was here, then there was a high chance that she was also nearb- Drake also looked into the doorway and noticed Astolfo and Blackbeard. She smiled and waved towards the still stunned rider.

"Ahoy Astolfo! Did Blackbeard help you find the treasure just fine?"

"Yea... Yea he did..."

"Well, hold up your end, fellow rider! What was it?"

Blackbeard looked towards Astolfo with horrified eyes and was met with a blank stare; Astolfo could tell by the acknowledging look in his eye that there would be no assistance a third time. "Blackbeard's stash... There were some pictures of you in there too."

Before he had even finished the statement, Blackbeard had fled the room past Drake who was now glaring at him in irritation. She charged after the quickly disappearing Blackbeard. Robin followed close behind laughing at the riders' antics while his friend roared, "Get back here, Teach!"

Mashu had approached Astolfo who was now sitting in one of the chairs in slightly slouched disappointment. Fou leapt from her shoulder onto the rider and it nuzzled its cheek against his, slowly bringing a tiny smile back. Mashu rubbed the servant's back in a reassuring manner. "Sorry your adventure didn't end as planned."

"I had fun doing it... I just wish I got real treasure out of it."

"I'll get you something worthy to make up for this trash, Astolfo. Promise," Gabrielle stated and laughed at the rider's renewed mood. He was back to his enthusiastic self within seconds.

"Thanks Master!"

Gudao had also walked into the room and was eyeing Gabby with a raised eyebrow as he picked up the treasure map. "Blackbeard's treasure was going to be my reward? You wanted to give me  _personal time fuel_?"

Gabrielle blushed lightly. "No! You said you wanted to burn this contraband personally when we found it two days ago... so I just decided to hand them to you in a fun way to get you off your ass!"

"Should have thought this through a little better... and my god, I forgot how terrible you are at poetry," Gudao stated with some amusement as his best friend flipped him a choice finger. His eyes glanced over the map of Chaldea and his eyes widened when he reached a certain point before staring at Gabrielle horrified. She giggled at her assumption of where he looked.

"You were going to have me walk into the women's spa!?"


	16. Fragment 15: Gudao's Day Off

"What do you mean  _ **no**_!?"

"No paperwork, no management, no nothing! Take the day off! I got this."

"Gabby you ca- I've got a lot of stuff I need to finish today!"

"I'll finish it for you now go! Have some fun!" Gudao sighed and crossed his arms, leveling an uncertain look at his best friend who stood adamantly in front of his room's door, arms akimbo.

The male master had only just returned from grabbing a quick lunch with Mashu and Fou, who were now with Dr. Roman, only to be met by an orange haired blockade. They'd been arguing for a few minutes, much to the amusement of the crimson haired lancer next to her. Unlike the formal uniform wear of the Chaldean masters, Scathach had a very casual outfit in the form of tight navy jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She held Gabrielle's coffee cup in one hand, her other hand placed on her hip as her eyes casually glanced between her two masters.

"Gabby. I really nee-"

She pouted. "I'm going to hit you."

"Alright! Fine! I'll go take the day off!" Gudao quickly raised his hands in surrender at his friend's raised fist; He was very much aware of how deceptively, bone-crushingly hard the shorter girl could throw a punch. "The paperwork is on my desk. Roman might come by later with more."

She smirked at her victory and returned to her akimbo stance, winking towards her best friend. "Just have fun, okay? I'll be fine."

"I hope so," He said under his breath making Scathach chuckle. Gabby caught the small statement and rolled her eyes before beginning to push the dark haired male down the hallway. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"See you at lunch!" She remarked happily as he began walking off in the direction of the elevators.

The female master walked the few paces back to her closest personal servant, a proud smile on her face that made the lancer chuckle. She stopped in front of Gudao's door, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her master key card to unlock the room. She took a glance at the female servant as a beep resounded, unlocking the door.

"You sure you don't mind keeping me company? Might get a little boring."

"It's fine. Cu, Diarmuid, Fionn, and Fergus are having a Male Irish bonding session. Gods know whatever that could be," Scathach sighed before her gaze turned incredulous at the small blush slowly growing on her friend's face. "I doubt it's anything like  _that_ , Gabrielle."

"Don't crush my fantasies!" She complained as her friend rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll just grab the paperwork, then we can relax in my room while I... finish... this..."

Gabrielle trailed off as she stared towards Gudao's desk. Perplexed at her sudden loss of voice, the Scottish lancer peered into the room and felt her eyes slowly widen at the sight before her. The room was very much clean, as expected of the neat freak that Gudao was. All of the room was pristine except for his desk, which held three messy, large piles of paperwork. Each of the piles had to be at least two dozen centimeters high as the female master eyed the offending stacks, feeling the strength in her legs being sapped as if a drain spell had been cast upon her.

_'There was never this much paperwork in a day.'_

"I'll go get you another cup. Or three," Scathach stated simply with a small, amused smile threatening to widen should she watch her friend's predicament any longer. Turning away, she made a beeline for the elevators to get to the cafeteria.

Walking over to the piles, Gabrielle stopped at the desk and picked up the first paper on the closest pile. It was stapled to several more sheets beneath it. Her eyes scanned the typed text and long paragraphs, skimming for possible information on the identity of this particular incident. She never did like how each incident had an official number, this one marked ANI-N21, and preferred the unofficial nicknames created for the more well-known incidents.

As she skimmed the first page, her fingers tightened around the edges of the sheets as she let out a low growl of irritation. This particular incident was still fresh on her mind, partially because it involved her and a certain haughty individual who decided to participate in a bet she thought she could easily win. Things had not gone according to the servant's plants by any means.

" _ **Nero!**_ "

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 15: Gudao's Day Off** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

" _...Frodo came forward and took the crown from Faramir and bore it to Gandalf; and Aragorn knelt, and Gandalf set the White Crown upon his head and said:  
"Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!"_

Anton quietly continued reading to Frankenstein on his morning break as Gudao and Medusa sat across from them, reading their own books. The rider sat closer to the window letting the soft illumination from falling snow make her pages brighter. Frankenstein wore a newer wedding dress with a slightly smaller skirt for mobility. Anton's uniform was kept proper since he had to return to work later, and Medusa favored a blue dress with a throw over for some warmth.

Gudao leaned against the arm of the sofa on the opposite side, quickly skimming through his chosen novel at lightning speed. Medusa made occasional glances his way, as did Anton and Frankenstein, to marvel at his reading ability. Whether it was magecraft enhanced or he bypassed most of the detail was anyone's guess. Regardless of which it was, he was nearly a quarter way through his novel after joining them only an hour ago.

There were many solitary activities Gudao enjoyed, but to combine reading and his interest of spending time with his servants was something he couldn't resist. It had been a bit since he had a long reprieve to spend with his allies off the battlefield and he relished every moment he could with his servants. There was hardly a hero or heroine who thought negatively of Gudao's intent to bond with them, and they certainly appreciated him and Gabrielle that much more for treating them with more than just respect.

Approaching footsteps tore his attention from the book along with the rest of his temporary reading group.

Looking towards the source, the group was met with the pink haired demi-servant quietly approaching. Fou sat on its regular perch on her shoulder, bouncing lightly with each step she took. She wore a simple white blouse with jeans, which was a fairly unusual sight since she often chose to wear her Chaldean uniform even for casual circumstances. She stopped next to Gudao, smiling and bowing towards the other three as Fou hopped off her shoulder to perch on the male master's. The man pet the furry familiar as it licked his cheek.

"I heard you were taking the day off, Senpai," Mashu smiled.

"Yea, I've spent it here reading for now, enjoying the nice company," He complimented as Fou scurried across the sofa back to attack Medusa's cheek. The female servant smiled and pet her assaulter as it continued to lick her. "I'm guessing Gabby told you? She doing alright? I did kinda leave her with a lot of paperwork."

"A little bit of an understatement," She giggled making him wonder what she had seen. "She's fine, Senpai. Just relax and enjoy your day."

"Don't worry, I am," He said simply before returning his attention to the book in front of him. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes," She responded quickly but quietly, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. "I was wondering if... if Senpai wanted to join me in babysitting Jackie and Alice. It's her birthday today so Tamamo and Irisviel are helping Atalanta with decorating her room in secret. Only if Senpai wants to, of course. It's your day off..."

The reading trio looked at the two with interest, reading the undercurrents easily. Medusa hid her small knowing smile thanks to Fou's continued adorable assault, this time rubbing itself against her stomach from her lap. Gudao pondered for a bit, not minding the idea too much considering the novel he was reading was a second read through. While he did spend the most time with Mashu, it was almost always work related or in combat. In fact, he wasn't able to recall the last time he had spent any prolonged amount of free time with his first servant. Mind easily made up, he gave Mashu a small smile and nod.

"Sure, sounds fun," He chuckled as he slid a bookmark into his novel and closed it. He reached down to a small pack at his feet to put the book away, oblivious to the slight blush that appeared on his kouhai's cheeks before slowly disappearing. Had she noticed the knowing glints in the looks from the other three, it probably would have deepened.

"Enjoy yourself, you two," Medusa said with a small smile, watching as Fou hopped back to Gudao before jumping off his back and into Mashu's waiting arms.

"Uuuu..."

"Same goes for you three," Gudao replied as he waved to the group and got up, following Mashu towards the door of the library. Fou squirmed a bit in Mashu's arms before breaking free and perching on top of her head, occasionally looking around like a meerkat. The group watched as the pair left the double doors of the library before turning to each other.

"He has no idea, does he?" Anton asked as he took one last glance where they disappeared. Frankenstein giggled softly next to him.

"Typical," Medusa chuckled as she shook her head lightly. "But she is a bit reserved. Unlike a certain other two servants..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A dark aura surrounded a certain caster clad in a blue floral kimono with black obi-age. Tamamo gripped the corner of the hallway with such intensity that the employees approaching from the opposing branch stopped like gazelle before a hungry lioness. Her tense glare was not directed at them thankfully, and they took the opportunity to retreat from the angry caster in the direction they came. The servant's eyes were glued to the backs of Gudao and Mashu as they retreated down the hallway and disappeared into Salon de Marie. She let a low, frustrated growl escape her lips at the sight.

She had just finished helping Atalanta and Irisviel decorate Jack's room for her surprise party, and was headed to the kitchen to see if Boudica needed any extra help with the cupcakes. Irisviel and Atalanta were preoccupied with last minute wrapping of their own presents while the fox caster had extra time in the days before since she was not on any of the training session rosters. Tamamo had intended to help out in the kitchen in prep for the party, but this new predicament threw a wrench into her plans.

Boudica and Emiya should be fine; Her heart could not allow this to happen.

With clenched fists, Tamamo began walking towards the Salon before her eyes widened in recognition of another servant that appeared from the women's bathroom near the cafeteria entrances. Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth at the sight of her current love rival as Kiyohime walked into plain view wearing a jade green kimono with white obi-age. The berserker stopped upon sensing the other servant and slowly turned to meet the eyes of the fox caster and glared. The two servants swiftly approached each other before they stopped within centimeters of the other, both glaring and bearing their teeth at the other.

"Well if it isn't the fox  _slut_."

"How dare you, dragon-breathed  _hag_!"

""What did you just call  _ **me**_!?"

"Your name of course,  _ **hag**_!"

From further down the hallway, a lone black-haired employee turned the corner, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of the two female rivals engaging in verbal war. She quickly reached behind her back and fumbled with a handheld radio, a new standard issue to every Chaldean employee since the 'Heroine X Incident.' She held the radio to her mouth as she peaked around the corner to stare at the two arguing servants from supposed safety.

She had to keep eyes on the situation so she couldn't keep tabs on the two from the recommended safety distance of three hundred meters from the infamous rivals without losing visual. The thirty meters would have to do. "Security central. We have a potential Code Valentine at the entrance to the cafeteria. Please have a reaction unit on standby!"

The sounds of quick scrambling sounded over the radio as the female employee received a confirmation of the message. A small force of robots and a few servants served as the Rapid Reaction Force that quickly answered most of Chaldea's more potentially destructive incidents... though this was one of the more standardized codes due to its common occurrence rate. To prevent accidentally making an incident spill over, the reaction force was almost always kept on standby until necessary, though they would deploy to within quick response distance. She just hoped they would reach the area in time.

"I don't have time to waste on you, so just go away and leave Gudao alone!"

"I can't just let Gudao be taken by Mashu like that so I'm not going anywhere, especially if it means you're near him as well!"

"Oh so you saw that too? You're more perceptive than I thought," Tamamo stated haughtily with crossed arms as Kiyohime grit her teeth. The employee down the hall began sweating a bit. To her surprise though, Kiyohime seemed to calm down slightly.

"Hmm," Kiyohime mused out loud, making Tamamo raise her eyebrow. "Maybe we shouldn't fight here. I doubt master or anyone would appreciate us destroying the cafeteria."

"I doubt you'd appreciate me kicking your ass again anyway."

Kiyohime growled. "Look. Mashu is trying to take our man away from us. Again. This is serious."

Tamamo raised an eyebrow. "Are you inferring we team up? Not happening. Not off the battlefield, you know this."

"Like I'd ever be friends with you again. It's a temporary alliance or we  _ **both**_  lose Gudao to her. If we fight, Mashu takes the victory. I thought you were good at strategy, Tamamo."

After scoffing, Tamamo growled back and bared her teeth at Kiyohime again. "Of course I am! Fine! A temporary alliance it is!"

Tamamo held her hand out and Kiyohime reluctantly shook it quickly before letting go. Further down the hallway, the female employee's eyes were nearly dropping out of their sockets in surprise. No one could blame her since she just witnessed one of Chaldea's most intense rivalries end in what appeared to be a temporary alliance. While she couldn't hear the exact words, it was obvious by the lack of thrown spells that this was suddenly the case. She reached for her radio to inform security the situation was stable. "By my lucky stars... I'm glad that ended fine."

Unfortunately for Gudao, he suddenly had more lucky stars he unknowingly needed to find.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jack giggled as she continued to color in pictures with Nursery Rhyme in a book she had received earlier that week. The caster wore a black blouse and zebra print sweatpants while her foster sister wore a beautiful black dress and silver tiara. Their slippers were discarded nearby, favoring to go barefoot on the plush carpet of the lounge. Fou sat on the rug between them, curled happily next to the two small servants and receiving their warmth. Jack sat in a more refined posture for a dress while Nursery Rhyme lay on her belly, kicking her feet in the air behind her. Their backpacks were discarded on the couch behind them.

On the other side of the coloring book from them sat Gudao and Mashu with their backs to the massive window, both with their legs underneath them in a traditional Asian posture. The packets of crayons sat between them, occasionally disturbed when one of the two had to hand the smaller servants a particular color. Small smiles graced their faces as they watched the two girls work, completely oblivious to being observed from the other side of the lounge by the two kimono clad females.

The two stared at the small group from the safety of a small booth. They were far enough away to not raise suspicion, though their respective matching veils only increased their presence. It didn't help a very signature headpiece and furry fox ears poked out of the veils as dead giveaway to their identities, not that the open faced clothes did much to hide their faces in the first place. Credit had to be given to them for even trying to conceal themselves, but there was simply no feasible way to do it without appearing completely absurd.

"The veils are a dumb idea."

"Better than your no ideas."

"Just shut up and keep observing. The first sign of trouble we move in."

Tamamo growled but stopped when they felt the approach of another servant. Looking up, the two noticed the completely surprised and confused look of Sanson as he stared at the two females. The uniform-dressed assassin held a tray in one hand with a pitcher of water and glasses perched on top. The pitcher was made of well-designed glass that resembled crystal, with light reflecting off its various edges to create an ever shimmering look. He had both eyebrows raised, his usual stoic look completely shattered at the sight of one of the last visuals anyone thought they would see in Chaldea.

"What's the occasion?" He asked simply as he distributed the glasses and placed the water pitcher in the center between the two. The two simultaneously reached for the pitcher and growled before Tamamo quickly acquired it first with a smug smirk.

"This is only temporary," Kiyohime explained calmly while giving Tamamo a stink eye.

"I see. So still eternal love rivals then?"

"Of course. Only one may have Gudao," Tamamo explained with a small smirk. "Though I do have the edge since I had previous competition with Empress Nero. She was intelligent enough not to make another rivalry with me this time around... unlike Kiyohime."

Kiyohime narrowed her eyes at the caster across from her. "We are in alliance, do not forget."

"Just because we are in alliance does not mean we can't trade verbal jabs. I will work with you until we confirm the threat has passed, then it's back to love business as usual."

The two traded glances and let out simultaneous hmphs before crossing their arms at the same time. Sanson looked between the two before internally shrugging and decided to leave the two to their business. As long as they weren't tearing up the salon, he supposed Marie would be happy with the situation. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the fragile alliance in case anything went south in a heartbeat, which could likely happen considering the two in question. The pair turned their attention back to observing the group by the window, noting it had suddenly become more active.

"Ah! Fou, I need that crayon!"

Jack giggled. "Get him, Alice!"

Nursery Rhyme was currently trying to grasp the crayon from the mouth of a playful Fou who sat just out of reach of the caster. She pouted as she had to crawl forward a bit to reach the furry familiar only to have it simply hop away and drop the crayon at its feet. It stared back at her with a playful look, tilting its head to the side. The young caster managed to crawl forward and pluck the crayon from in front of Fou before rolling back to her spot and beginning to color with it. In exchange, Fou walked over and plucked another of Nursery Rhyme's crayons.

"Hey! Fou!"

Jack giggled as Fou returned to its out-of-reach position and placed the crayon down at its feet before chirping happily. Gudao looked between Nursery Rhyme and the furry familiar and connected the dots as he looked at the crayon. Looking to the packets of crayons, he grabbed the much larger jumbo set and pulled out the black utensil. The three girls looked at him as he quietly murmured a chant under his breath, reinforcing the crayon slightly. He opened his eyes and looked towards the two young servants.

"You don't need to color with black, right girls?" He received shaking heads as a response.

Looking towards Fou, Gudao reached over and plucked the stolen crayon. He returned it to Alice's nearby pile before holding the crayon out to Fou and tilting his head. Fou's playful eyes looked towards the crayon as it got up from its sitting position, its tail wagging in anticipation. In a swift but light movement, Gudao tossed the crayon a distance away and watched Fou jet towards the crayon like a playful puppy. Mashu's eyes widened and she smiled at Gudao's swift ability to guess what Fou had silently requested.

"Guess Fou just wants to play fetch," Gudao chuckled as the furry animal hopped back towards them with the large crayon in its mouth.

It carefully placed the crayon back on the ground near Gudao before sitting down and wagging its tail. It tilted its head as Gudao quickly picked the crayon back up and faked a throw, making Fou run before stopping and turning back towards the male master in slight annoyance. The girls giggled as he threw the crayon just above the animal's head, making it jump into the air to grab the crayon in its teeth and falling lightly onto its back. It rolled over and made its way back to Gudao as the group lightly clapped for its display.

"Can I try?" Jack asked, her crayons now discarded nearby as she looked towards Gudao hopefully. Gudao nodded before smiling with a little mischief in his eyes.

"Of course, Jackie! It's your birthday after all."

He quickly picked up the crayon and tossed it towards Jack, who caught it quickly and easily with her enhanced reflexes. She was not expecting the furry animal to jump over the book and tackle the assassin, making her fall backwards in some surprise as the furry animal wiggled on top of her as it tried to get the crayon. Jack laughed loudly as she tried to keep the crayon from Fou, whose tail was happily wagging in the air above the wrestling duo. Nursery Rhyme giggled next to her foster sister before she crawled over to try and help get a very playful Fou off of her.

Gudao felt a nudge from his kouhai's elbow and looked towards Mashu who had a look of both slight chastisement but more amusement. "That was a little mean, Senpai."

"They don't seem to think so," He stated plainly as he smiled and pointed towards the two girls hugging the playful animal as it held the crayon in its mouth. Jack carefully plucked the crayon out of its mouth with its content before tossing it to her side, laughing as it jumped out of their grasp and chased after the makeshift stick. It swiftly returned with the item and dropped it before rubbing its head against Jack, eliciting more giggles.

From the other side of the room, Tamamo watched with yearning eyes as Kiyohime eyed her with a slightly incredulous look. The look was more of jealousy however, as the berserker was well aware of how much time the fox caster got to spend with the adorable pair of adopted sisters. Tamamo noticed the look and pouted towards the berserker before turning back towards the group.

"What? They're always so cute! I want to join them but we'll be exposed!"

"I know what you mean," Kiyohime sighed, causing the caster to look at her with a raised eyebrow. The berserker stared back incredulously. "What, am I not allowed to think it's cute too!?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You didn't have to work out with me, Senpai."

"It's alright, Mashu. I missed my usual morning routine in exchange for reading."

"If you say so," Mashu smiled as she curled some weights near him. While she could activate her circuits and servant capabilities at will, she took the time to train her physical attributes properly. They had left Fou in the care of the two young servants, though the furry animal hardly minded the extra playtime as opposed to watching his two caretakers train.

It was a little embarrassing for Gudao since Mashu was capable of lifting weights far above what he could, though she would never dream of rubbing it in his face. He was glad for that as he stopped watching her and turned back to his currently racked weight above him. He lay on his back on the bench press, a simple white shirt and black gym shorts making his workout uniform. Small glimpses of Mashu's deceptively feminine form lingered in his mind, more on the side of admiration for having such strength while retaining a non-muscular look.

There were also some stray thoughts of her workout clothing, from her tight purple tank top down to her black workout shorts that clung to he-

' _Stop right there,'_  Gudao chastised himself as he internally smacked himself for having slightly impure thoughts of his kouhai.

He unracked the bar and felt all of the eighty kilograms of weight feed pressure into his arms. Slowly he began his reps and felt his left elbow giving him disapproving soreness making him mentally groan. That elbow had been acting up on him occasionally since it was injured from flying debris during the American campaign. He could never thank his casters enough for being so adept at healing.

Unknowingly to him, multiple eyes were upon him as he finished his fourth rep.

Mashu was passing him some lingering glances as she continued to casually curl her heavier than usual weight. Across the gymnasium from the two were Kiyohime and Tamamo, both on identical leg press machines. They were slowly working their leg muscles while their eyes were glued to their master, appreciating the tone of his arms that usually remained hidden beneath the very conservative uniform. The berserker and caster shared similar workout clothes in the form of sports bras and gym shorts, though Tamamo favored a blue and black color scheme as opposed to Kiyohime's turquoise pair.

The two looked at each other and confirmed they were both staring, before they quickly huffed and returned to their workouts in an attempt to see who could do more squats than the other.

Gudao racked the weight and let out a breath of air, content with lying on the bench. The room was a little hotter than usual today since a few of the air conditioning units were pumping more hot air than they were supposed to. There wasn't a single person in the room without a light sheen of sweat on their skin. The top edges of Mashu's top were slightly damp from the sweat, and Gudao's shirt was beginning to cling to him. He sighed in frustration at the hot conditions before sitting up, gauging in his mind how many more sets he needed to do before he moved on to the lats machi-

"Hey Gudao! A bit heavier weight today, eh?" Mashu and Gudao turned to see Fergus and Robin making their way towards the two.

The archer had a towel draped over his neck, sweat drenching the top of his green tank top and visible skin. His orange hair was slightly matted down from being damp but his black shorts were loose enough to avoid cling. Fergus only wore blue gym shorts and let the very visible sheen of sweat reflect light off of the many angles of his well-toned muscles. He quickly downed an entire water bottle before tossing it behind him, landing it in a trash can nearly fifty meters behind him. Gudao knew the muscular servant was clearly taking care of his daily workout, or showing-off to be more specific.

"Yea, Gabby said I need to work to heavier reps."

Fergus laughed as he reached the master before patting him roughly on the back. "That lass is quite the strong one, she is. May be a mini Scathach someday!"

"Keeping him guarded, Mashu?" Robin asked with a small smirk.

"I'm keeping him company on his day off," She replied, deflecting his simple jab. He chuckled in response.

"Rough to spend some of your day off in here though. This temperature is horrible," the archer stated as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Fergus simply laughed next to him.

"Nothing like tough conditions to build tougher muscles! Gains are important!"

"Glad someone's enthusiastic about this heat at least," Gudao chuckled as he got up from the bench. He looked down to see a small imprint of sweat and groaned, looking for where he placed his clean towel so he could wipe it down.

"Hey master, that shirt's becoming awfully drenched. You should take it off and showcase your gains proudly!" Fergus boomed cheerily as he flexed in various poses, much to the annoyance of his friend who took a sip of his own water.

Robin sighed. "I wish that employee never told you what that word meant... you use it too much."

Gudao was aware the saber had convinced the archer to become his workout buddy after enough drinking sessions together. Robin Hood had almost no interest in workout sessions until Fergus related it to another form of prep, but it involved the physical body instead of traps and poisons. The idea was still laughable to Robin, who had to drop his enhanced strength like any other servant in order to make heavier weights actually require effort. Whether it was more for show or for kicks, a servant really didn't need to workout like a human did and sparring was a better option.

Some even believe most servants do it as a hobby, though Robin would state it's still a strange activity for them to have. Maybe it just made them feel that much more alive again. As long as his servants were content, Gudao didn't mind either way. He just enjoyed seeing them appreciating their time here in various ways, as he noticed Robin was secretly doing. "Don't listen to muscle head, just do what you want, Master."

"Ah don't be like that. I'm sure our master has some great muscles to show off! Here, watch!"

Without any warning, Fergus walked over to Gudao who had stopped to turn to him. In one swift movement, Fergus ripped the white shirt off the master, revealing a surprisingly well toned body and a feint set of abs. They were nowhere near as defined and chiseled as many servants walking about, but they were apparent along with the nice contours of other visible muscles. What was also now visible was the small blush on his cheeks on being exposed by one of his servants without permission, with the saber in question laughing heartily at his act.

"Yea! You see? He's got a nice growing set for the ladies! Ain't that right, Mashu?"

Gudao turned to Mashu to see she had completely frozen, the weights in her arms caught in a fully curled position as she stared with a flushed face towards the master's visible torso. Noticing she had been caught, she tried to look at various other places only to spot more embarrassing sights such as Fergus grinning proudly or Robin aiming an amused eyebrow and smirk towards her.

Across the room, both Tamamo and Kiyohime were also frozen in place after several hundred squats each, looking with interested faces towards their now exposed master. Kiyohime greedily admired his toned muscles and chest, her mind amplifying the sight several fold simply because he was her beloved. Tamamo seemed to take it more in stride, though she was still admiring the eye candy. The two didn't even care to bicker towards the other for staring at the prize as they were more content with enjoying the glorious sight they have been blessed with.

A servant nearby cleared their throat, drawing the attention of the two ogling females. They were met with the slightly annoyed face of a small servant as her dragon like tail swung behind her impatiently. Two small horns sprouted from beneath her vibrant pink hair as sky blue eyes stared narrowed at the two girls. Her pale arms were crossed over her black shirt with a pink microphone design on the front, while white shorts covered past her knees. The two females stared at one of Chaldea's self-proclaimed idols as she rolled her eyes.

"You two piggies have been hogging the leg press machines for the past twenty minutes. Can I at least get a quick turn while you two undress Gudao with your eyes?"

The two love rivals looked at each other, narrowing their gazes slightly as their eyes met before the lancer had to clear her throat again. "You can keep stalking on the exercise bikes if that's what you want to do."

"Fine."

"All your's, Liz."

The two girls let out similar scoffs while they got off their machines and headed towards the exercise bikes. The lancer rolled her eyes at the two as they began bickering between each other, reminding her of Tamamo's former, heated rivalry with Nero. At least the lancer got to finally use the machine for fun.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Don't take my star! Don't you  **dare**  take my star, Guda-  _ **SCREW YOU!"**_

Gudao laughed as Tyler smacked the master on the arm as his on screen character seized the star on the virtual board. A mushroom headed figure soon pointed out a new location for another star, closer to another figure controlled by Lord El Melloi II than Tyler's own. The dark skinned employee let out an audible groan as his gaming rival let out a chuckle, earning him a smack on his arm.

The three were squeezed onto the same couch along with Mashu, who took up the end space next to Gudao with Chaldea's humans taking up the center spots. Tyler wore his uniform loose as always during his chosen break session while the caster sported a red and gold robe with black pants underneath. The robe had the logo of Chaldea embroidered on its right side above the heart which glimmered regardless of the light's direction. The older male casually held his controller in one hand as he enjoyed Tyler's constant misfortune.

"I thought you wanted to bond with us?"

Gudao looked at the employee with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wro- We're playing Mario Party.  _ **Mario. Party**_ ," the employee emphasized with two hands as he gestured to the screen, making the caster chuckle. "This game stands with M-Kart, Monopoly, Dokapon Kingdom, and a few other titles as games that  **destroy**  friendships!"

Gudao blinked. "We've been playing it for half an hour and you only just now mention this?"

"Because he  _was_ winning."

Tyler smacked his rival on the arm once more causing him to laugh loudly. "Shut up, Waver. That's not the point!"

Gudao laughed. "I see. Well, who knows. Maybe this star? Lucky six?"

Tyler rolled his eyes but chuckled, rolling the virtual dice to decide his movement and getting up from his seat and cheering when he landed a six, the exact number he needed to jump past the caster's character and claim the star from him. The older man scowled as Tyler made a display of a small victory dance, slowly moving himself between his friend and the screen much to the displeasure of Lord El Melloi but the total amusement of Gudao and Mashu.

"Thank yoooouuuu, Gudao for blessing my wonderful roll!" Tyler cheered before getting jabbed in the stomach by his friend, making the employee chuckle while holding his stomach. "You hit like a girl, Mister Caster!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't take hits like one!"

Gudao laughed as he watched the two before settling down when Mashu tapped on his arm to get his attention. Looking towards his demi-servant, the girl pointed towards the nearby couch at the lazing figure of Iskandar. He wore his signature Admirable Tactics shirt and blue jeans, his shoes clear off his feet and discarded on the ground as he barely even twitched in his sleep. His light snoring could be heard over the unmuted party music coming from the game. Several empty bags of chips lay around him on the couch, floor, coffee table, and himself.

"Ah don't worry about that. The big guy sleeps through explosions on Battlefield, he can sleep through this no problem," Tyler explained as he squeezed back into his seat.

Mashu and Gudao passed one last glance at the King of Conquerors who inhaled sharply, causing a slightly louder snore, before he reached a hand to his stomach and scratched. The hand fell unceremoniously back to the floor as he continued snoring, much to the amusement of the two. The lord and employee were exchanging rivaling glances next to the pair.

Outside in the hallway, Tamamo and Kiyohime were listening through a sound amplification device they had acquired from Babbage after making various, very poor excuses for requiring such a device from the engineering group; He probably gave it to them just so he could get back to development instead of being pestered by the love rival alliance. Tamamo was positioning the amplifier against the wall to Kiyohime's direction, with the berserker whispering to the caster.

"They're definitely just playing games. I can just tell over Iskandar's snoring."

Tamamo chuckled at the observation. "Maybe we should take the time to get our late lunch. Nothing happened when they played cards with the Romans and I'm getting hungry."

"A good idea for once. Me too. I think it should be safe for now."

Passing employees gave the two very strange and wary looks but were internally grateful they weren't causing a sudden incident. Many would dare say they were even getting along.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Aim a little higher, Master. That's it. Now exhale and release."

An arrow flew through the air and struck a wooden training target fifteen meters away on its outer rim. A few other arrows penetrated various parts of the training bullseye erected for the male master, with none near the center of the target and a few scattered on the ground around it. Mashu gave Gudao a golf clap from a few feet behind him as he lowered the wooden composite bow. He sighed and looked next to him at Arash with a small smile. He wore his usual combat outfit with the addition of a blue scarf around his neck. The archer laughed and patted the master on the shoulder lightly.

"Not bad for your first time ever holding a bow, I'd say."

"Well done, Senpai."

"Thanks, Arash. I have so much more respect for you legendary archers now."

He placed the bow down next to the small stand of remaining arrows some servants had quickly acquired for him. The bow was just another practice bow for any employee to use should they feel encouraged enough to practice alongside the heroic spirits. Gudao hadn't intended to pick up a bow and start practicing; He and Mashu only came to the range to see how the servants here were doing. Some encouraging words from several archers later, Arash and another servant were teaching him the basics of archery for his understanding.

"I think I might have to come here more often. Sure took some of the feeling of stress away."

"Great! That's good to hear."

The trio turned to look at the returning helper servant, clad in a red jacket similar in color to his combat outfit's robe. He wore black slacks and carried a large satchel of arrows and an accompanying quiver on his back as opposed to the usual endless rice bag. Long green hair was tied into a ponytail and swung behind his back while its bangs were kept partially away from his face by a black headband. His sun kissed skin could have been tanned by his golden pupils that almost seemed to glow like sunset in the right light. He gave a bright smile as he hefted the large satchel of arrows off his back and onto the ground next to him.

Gudao blinked as he stared at the satchel. "Um, Tawara-san... What are those arrows for?"

The muscular man chuckled as he placed the empty quiver next to the satchel. "It's for you of course, master! You weren't going to leave until these were all fired, right?"

Gudao paled and Arash laughed at his fellow archer's antics. Mashu walked up to Gudao and rubbed his back in a soothing manner upon seeing his suddenly exasperated expression. "I didn't think this is what you guys meant by learning."

"Of course! A hundred without the quiver than a hundred more with the quiver! You can handle that, right master?"

Gudao's groans were cut off by a volley of shots from Drake's flintlocks further down the firing line. Mashu and Arash chuckled at his expense as he did what he usually did when presented with a daunting task. He dragged his feet to the bow and picked it up before grabbing one of the last arrows in the stand and prepared to nock the projectile. Regardless of what the task was, he always met it head on and one step at a time like Gabrielle taught him. While their methods now differ, he is at least glad they now shared an endless determination to see things through thanks to her.

"Only one way to make these arrows disappear then."

"Aha, that's the spirit!"

From the spectator area in the firing line, a few resting servants and employees stared perplexed at the pair of love rivals staring at the learning session through shared binoculars. They were constantly squirming and working together to move the lone pair of binoculars to a better vantage point, creating an interesting show for those watching. Nobunaga sat with a half-eaten sandwich still in her hands as she stared at the commotion, finding much more amusement in the bickering pair than the thought of surprising the entire line with some new tricks she learned with her rifles.  _'Huh. They're actually sharing.'_

"You didn't have another pair?"

"You took them a long time ago, remember? We'll have to make do."

"Mashu didn't pull a move right? Tota is partially blocking the view."

"We're fine. She seems to be keeping her distance. But we must stay vigilant!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"They still following us?"

"Of course. It's Tamamo and Kiyohime after all."

The pair laughed as they walked down the hallway. "I'm just surprised they haven't broken into a fight with each other once."

There was a small pause as Gudao thought of the two jealous servants and what they must have possibly been thinking the entire time. There was no one in Chaldea who didn't recognize their unending show of affection towards him; No matter how many times he tried to turn them down, they kept up their act as if he hadn't said a word. It was a little tiring at times, but also flattering to know such beautiful servants considered him worthy of a relationship. It did give the two some extra amusement when they noticed the rival pair and their strange antics thoughout the day.

"Sorry that archery session soaked up the rest of the time, Mashu."

"It's alright, Senpai. You learned a lot and did well!"

"I haven't spent much time with you and I hope to keep finding opportunities to do so in the future. Promise. But, thanks for keeping me company today Mashu. I enjoyed my day off thanks to you coming along and suggesting places to go."

Gudao smiled towards the girl at his side and kept walking towards his room with her. The master turned back forward in time to miss the light blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks. "You're welcome, Senpai. Thanks for spending the day with me too."

Gudao had just finished the lessons barely ten minutes ago and he was intent on getting another proper shower before Jack's dinner party later tonight. He had spent time with countless groups of servants today, though he felt regretful that the most quality time he spent with Mashu was limited. The best of it was during their play session with Jack and Nursery Rhyme. She had mainly sat next to him and contributed in conversation like when they visited Dantes' little group or visited Roman in his office.

As he thought about it, he realized Mashu was only supposed to join him up until the workout session, but he certainly didn't mind the surprise company regardless of her reasons for doing so. He greatly appreciated every moment he got to spend with his first servant and friend within Chaldea. She'd always been there for him, and was always eager to ensure his happiness. Though perhaps he didn't get to show his full appreciation today, perhaps another time he could show her how much she meant to him.

The pair stopped in front of Gudao's door and Mashu bowed towards him. "I have some things to finish with Dr. Roman as discussed earlier. I'll meet you and Gabrielle at dinner, Senpai."

"Of course. Thanks again for-" He was cut off by a surprise quick hug from the shorter girl as she wrapped her arms lightly around his torso.

Shaking himself from the shock, he returned the light embrace warmly with a single arm, very much aware of the potential danger. Down the hallway, the two love rivals were bickering almost too loudly on whether or not it was more than a friendly hug, though they didn't make a move surprisingly. The last thing Gudao needed was to be assaulted by two angry females, but it was very apparent they couldn't agree on the interpretation to his relief. After breaking the hug, Mashu gave one last smile before walking further down the hallway, likely to head to the medical wing.

Gudao smiled softly as he watched Mashu disappear around a corner before turning his attention back to his room. Opening the door with his key card, he looked inside to find the stacks of paperwork missing. Deciding to put off the shower for a minute or two, he turned around and approached Gabrielle's room. He could have entered with the key card like the female master always did, revenge for her doing it to him so many times, but he was always the perfectly polite one and chose not to break that trend. He knocked twice and awaited an answer.

"Come in," Came the firm voice of Scathach from within.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gabrielle's room was almost completely identical to Gudao's in terms of layout. There were extra dressers near her bed and a vanity case for her personal needs, but everything else was roughly standard for the master's wing save for the couch with coffee table which came from her old one. There were some clothes lying about here and there, typical for the slightly messier master, though the rest of the room remained relatively clean. Assorted posters and calendars of half-naked men in various postures were great reminders of how different the two masters actually were in terms of maturity levels.

Gudao opened the door and quickly let himself in before shutting the door behind him. Upon turning around he was greeted with a sight that instantly brought him to laughter. Scathach was on the bed, holding back tiny chuckles of her own from behind the opened novel held to her mouth, as they both stared at the partially zombified Gabrielle sitting at her desk. She had bags under her eyes somehow after barely half a day of paperwork, with several empty coffee mugs scattered about on a nearby dresser within arm's reach. She groaned as she looked at Gudao who had to lean against the wall for support from his fit.

"So this is why you weren't at lunch! My god, Gabby, you look  _horrible_!"

"Save me..." She groaned out as she weakly held a hand out to her best friend in an exaggerated show. "How do you manage to do so much..."

"I'm the quicker reader and writer, remember? Now, how much have you gone through?"

He looked at the separate piles with one stack much higher than the rest. The smaller pile only had a few dozen reports stacked together while the taller one threatened to tip over had it not been propped against the wall. "I'm hoping that's the finished pile."

"You should be happy for her, it actually is the finished pile," Scathach praised from the bed, lowering the book now that she had her own potential laughter under control.

"Wow. Impressive, Gudako. You make me so proud sometimes."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the half compliment before closing them and mouthing a quiet  _'screw you.'_  She rubbed her eyes with her hands and groaned a bit before grabbing the coffee mug closest to her and taking a sip. The speed at which she began to perk up was a little disturbing, though she was always the coffee addict in their Mages Association days. She took in a deep breath and let it out before giving a small smile towards the male master.

"Oh glorious coffee."

"That's always scary to watch."

"Oh shut up," She said as she rolled her eyes once more. "So. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Sure did. Mashu kept me company the whole time and I got to spend some nice moments with a lot of the servants."

Gabrielle's smile grew. "Great! See? Wasn't it a good idea?"

"Yea, no argument there."

"Good. Cause I have the best ideas, of course." She wasn't going to tell him she told Mashu to make sure he had a great time; That was a secret to be kept between the girls.

It was Gudao's turn to roll his eyes as he turned to leave his best friend to finish the paper work. "I'm going to go take a shower. Before dinner. I smell like snow and Nobunaga's gunpowder."

"Wait, don't leave me with these last demons!"

"See you in a bit, Gabby. Thanks again for taking care of the logistics and management paperwork for the week!"

"Wait, week!?  _ **WEEK!?**_  Get back here, Gudork!"

Scathach didn't even bother to conceal her laughter this time.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Tamamo and Kiyohime watched from down the corridor as Gudao made his way back into his room and shut the door as Gabrielle continued to yell from her own. Content that nothing was going to happen between him and Mashu, the two girls turned towards each other and nodded. They had surprisingly gotten more and more accepting of the other's actions, even bickering considerably less than at the start of their alliance. But all things have to come to an end, and now that Gudao was in his room alone, the pair had nothing more to fear.

"That's that then," Tamamo sighed. "I still think it was a friendly hug."

"You're blind... but it doesn't matter at this point. Our alliance can disband now that our love interest is no longer threatened."

The two nodded to each other once more before standing there awkwardly. Tamamo should finally go to check on the sweets the others had prepared and felt bad she diverted to indulge in her envious chase. It was far more rewarding in a way she didn't expect, and she'd think about it deeper when she left to retrieve Jack's present from her room. But it was Kiyohime who made the first move and turned around to walk down the hallway with barely the thought of a last minute insult on her mind.

Tamamo fiddled with her fingers in front of her as she watched the berserker leaving. "Kiyohime, wait..."

The green haired girl stopped and turned to look at the caster, an eyebrow raised in confusion as she crossed her arms to stare at her love rival. The caster shifted on her feet before looking towards the other servant. She quickly scanned the hallway around them and noted no employees were nearby. Clearing her throat softly, she looked back at Kiyohime with an uncertain face.

"Today was... fun."

Kiyohime looked taken back as she slowly uncrossed her arms, looking down to her feet as she too shifted uncomfortably. "Yea... It was nice after the rough start."

There was an awkward silence as the two kimono clad servants stood across from each other. They both looked up at the same time to stare at each other, but without a hint of jealousy or anger in their eyes. It was the glimpse of something that should have been a constant between the two Asian servants, though on a much more cordial level than what was even shown. It is at that moment Tamamo decided to take the leap.

"You know... It'd be nice if we could email each other again... I missed that."

"Yea... That was also nice."

A new awkward silence almost formed before a tiny smile broke onto the two girls faces at the same time. They had been email pals at first, and they could have wound up best friends had they not simply fallen in love with the same person and become rivals since their almost simultaneous arrival in Chaldea. Since then it was mostly insults, bickering, and catfights since they discovered their mutual open infatuation for Gudao.

"I... wouldn't mind if we had a nice conversation now and again... like we used to, though in person this time."

"Me neither..."

The smiles the two wore grew slightly and the two giggled. It was the start of what could have been a touching moment, but a sudden determined yet wary look crossed onto Tamamo's face. To the berserker's surprise, her sudden seriousness seemed forced. "But we'll still be love rivals."

Kiyohime smirked. "Obviously. But you will lose to me and Gudao will be mine!"

"In your dreams, Kiyohime! Gudao's belongs to me!"

"Fox whore!"

"Dragon-breathed skank!"

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. There were likely many more choice words to accompany the remaining steps, but it was progress however small.


	17. Fragment 16: Different Circumstances

_The strange thing about the Fate system within Chaldea is that summoned servants weren't removed from the potential pool once they've arrived. The Throne of Heroes was still a difficult concept to grasp for most, and the idea that servants could be summoned multiple times to the same plane of existence was an unusual reality. Two Jeanne's fighting against one another in France solidified the idea for Chaldea's earliest arrivals, though it was far from the last time servants had encountered themselves. But the Fate system of Chaldea, through its artificial methods, handles duplicates in a much different manner than a Holy Grail._

_The duplicate begins to take form, much as it did at this very moment, but in the wake of the fading prana the figure would remain transparent. They would soon fizzle and collapse into themselves, forming a floating orb of rainbow color much like the saint quartz used to power the system. While it did not happen this time, occasionally a noble phantasm would also form, taking on a feint image of the respective item or concept underneath the orb. The luminescent sphere would remain until the proper servant came to absorb it, granting them several important aspects._

_Because the throne only delivers an assembled, class-appropriate embodiment of a real heroic spirit, memories from timelines were often removed. However, some of these lost and hazy memories are contained within the summoned orb, a 'Memorial Essence' as Gudao has come to call them. These can be summoned any number of times from the Fate System. By doing so, a servant can become a little closer to the real heroic spirit in the grail._

_These extra experiences from different classes or lost timelines help to boost the power of a servant's primary noble phantasm. Sometimes they even granted access to another noble phantasm the current class could normally not use. If enough were gathered to provide a servant with enough memory clarity, it may also be plausible to shift a servant's class container by manipulating the Saint Graph. However, that was a timely process that took an entire day to complete with significant setbacks and requirements._

_Duplicate summoning or not, they were far more desirable than getting another black key mystic code._

_Gabrielle took very solid note of the transparent figure that had been shown for a few brief seconds before collapsing into the summoned sphere. A red cape with a hood that covered the face in a deep shadow provided the only splash of color among gray armor and black clothing. The female master hardly needed a second look to determine who the servant in question was, especially since he only just arrived. Both her eyebrows were raised as she turned her attention to the tall, muscular servant who chuckled. He jotted down the summoning results on a notepad before turning towards her with a smile._

_"He hasn't been here an entire day and already he gets a memorial essence," Tesla stated with crossed arms but an amused smirk. "I'm a little jealous."_

_"I'm surprised you haven't gotten a single one yet," Gabrielle stated with a slight tilt of her head. He shook his head slightly and waved with his hand._

_"It's fine, I'm not too concerned. I don't look forward to any more memories involving Edison," He said, a hint of a scowl at the tips of his smirk. The female master giggled before looking over to Chaldea's Renaissance woman as she placed new quartz on the pedestals._

_"Leonardo, please wait while I make a call to Gudao. I have to contact Emiya Kiritsugu and inform him his first memorial essence has arrived."_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 16: Different Circumstances** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The servant sat on a couch in Salon de Marie and stared out the window. On the arm rest next to him was the folded black long coat graciously created for him by the Clothing Department's supervisor. He had the collar of his white formal shirt unbuttoned and the black tie loose. A black vest and pants completed the outfit, with both of his glossy shoes perfectly polished. He ran a tan skinned hand through his somewhat untamed white hair before returning it to its original position.

After clasping his hands back together in front of him, he watched the light snow fall outside. He took this moment of time to himself which was one that he grew to appreciate after his summoning three weeks ago. It had been a long three weeks of thoughts and adjustments that still carried on. Two memorial essences made for quite a lot of information about oneself in a short amount of time.

"Kiritsugu."

He turned his head to the left and noticed Dantes strolling by, his own formal wear neatly put together, as he walked past with a small nod of his head. "Dantes."

Kiritsugu watched him sit at his usual couch before facing forward once more. The man hadn't made very many friends in Chaldea, but he had found his own place relatively quickly thanks to the first memorial essence he had received. He had been walking the halls, casually taking in his new surroundings and home base, when he had to return with Gudao to retrieve the luminescent sphere. He had fallen to his knees upon its reception, with wave after wave of clear memories from a lost lifetime invading his thoughts and forcing him to question which ones were his.

He knew who he was, or at least he thought he did. His original path was that of a man chasing an ideal, which was something the two selves had in common. However, the one who became the counter guardian had no light at the end of the tunnel. There was no grail to grant his doomed ideal a chance, but only mission after mission of endless violence; Take some lives to save many. At least the other one had a glimpse of happiness that made his own path more bearable.

It had taken him days to come to terms that they were all his memories. In that time he spent alone, he kept to his shared room and only made appearances when the masters requested him or Irisviel practically dragged him out. By the time he finally came to terms with himself, he had processed many more emotions and thoughts of his other self than he initially knew how to properly handle.

But at the same time, it all felt natural and as pure a part of him as his original memories. He felt a secure sense of attachment to loose identities and concepts he never knew he had. Thankfully there were also those close individuals who were already helping him cope and provide a constant source of solid support since his arrival. It was them who he was grateful for being there as he recollected himself, encouraging him to accept who he had become and the possibilities ahead.

"Jii-san."

Kiritsugu turned his head and smiled lightly towards one of the figures that was always there for him. He looked at his adopted son as he stood there with a small tray and some shrimp appetizers he had whipped into a quick dish. He wore black formal pants and a white shirt, but a red vest similar to the color of the pair's battle clothes. The archer smiled as he lowered the tray onto the adjacent table, placing the glass of water in his other hand next to it.

"Lost in thought?"

"Just enjoying another break, Shirou," He stated as he plucked one of the shrimps and placed it into his mouth. The explosion of flavor from the spices he used with the dish were superb as always. He swallowed. "Are you certain you weren't summoned as the Chef Class? Your cooking is EX+ parameter as always."

The archer rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Always with the joke. I'm certain. Though it may have been a better fit than archer."

It had taken a few days for the pair to begin joking about being heroic spirits. It was a hard topic for the two of them considering their circumstances, as well as the older figure's attempts to keep his adopted son from making the mistake by not teaching him his path. But it looks like his other self had failed anyway since the archer completely proved to become a hero of justice in his own, tormented way. How many timelines had it happened in? The entire concept of different planes was a mind raking subject, and he preferred to leave it as is. It didn't matter what he had previously thought since it has already come to pass. At the very least, they were both here under positive circumstances and with good intentions.

Kiritsugu shuddered to think of the tragedy that might have been if they were summoned against each other.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"A little higher, uncle!"

"Jackie," Came the warning but amused tone of Irisviel.

"Sorry... Higher please!" Irisviel giggled as she watched the sight, keeping both arms behind her pristine white Einzbern dress with golden accents.

Her red eyes glanced towards Atalanta and Nursery Rhyme on the ground, preparing some other hang-able decorations near a stack of carved Jack-o-Lanterns. Atalanta was sitting cross legged, a pile of cute plush spiders between her legs, as she and Nursery Rhyme worked to give them unique poses. The caster's black gothic dress matched the spiders in color, with one in her lap practically blending in to become invisible save for its huge googly eyes. Atalanta wore a green sundress with golden accents that was a larger designed version of the white and green one Jack wore.

Never in his strangest dreams did Kiritsugu think he would be holding a child serial killer on his shoulders as she happily hung Halloween decorations near the entrance to Salon de Marie. They were in the large, windowed hallway between the two, working their way across to cover the large windows with decor. Atalanta's little family was getting a head start since the holiday was coming up on the calendar in a few weeks. Even with his new memories, he had only really been able to have such family moments with Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. His daughter.

Their Illya.

He glanced towards his wife and caught her glance before she smiled warmly at him, and giggled as part of the large spooky cob web fell onto his face. A small hand reached down and plucked the fallen material as Jack mouthed a quiet apology to the fellow assassin before trying to hang the decoration on the window once more. They had rarely talked before about their missing child, both secretly hoping that she would somehow find her way to them once more. Only Kiritsugu partially wished she didn't, though he never told his newly found wife why.

Irisviel had been in the same predicament as him since they were both from different timelines where they never met; If anything, she was just a greater target who warranted extra care. Since she had several memorial essences, she had already known of another time when they were married and fought in the Fourth Holy Grail War. She had been more accepting of the idea, taking a fast and curious interest at the thought of having a husband who had done so much for her. She even had her room prepared and furnished in case her significant other would arrive one day.

It was to no surprise she was the one to approach first, quickly helping him to overcome his hesitations and confusions and to give a different life in Chaldea a chance. He had taken it rather reluctantly considering how he wasn't her husband, she she wasn't his wife; She was his target and enemy from their origin timeline. Still, she persisted, and he caved. Painfully at first, he found his heart had slowly started to mend from the years of endless turmoil and disappointment thanks to the many influences. Those memorial essences carried palpable emotion in their visions, and they could not be denied; He did yearn for that saving grasp of happiness.

Between his content final years spent raising Shirou and his family time with Irisviel and Illya, he had come to appreciate receiving clarity of those lost memories. While he hardly thought he deserved such things for everything he's had to do following his path of justice, he was hardly going to argue; He had attempted to once and both Irisiviel and Shirou had gotten pretty heated at him for doubting Chaldea's second chance. Though there was far more to come to terms with, especially the absence of their precious daughter, he felt he was finally beginning to piece something new together while aiding the masters on their quest for humanity.

It was a mission to save the world he would never doub- More cobwebs draped over his face as Irisviel giggled even more.

Kiritsugu smirked as he tilted his head to look up at the assassin looking down, a slight flush on her cheeks. "You need some help?"

"Yes please."

Picking the cobwebs off of his face, he released one hand off of Jack's legs and offered it to the assassin. She smiled and placed the ball of scrunched web she held under her left arm and into the offered hand. With her second arm now free, she reached with both hands to properly start hanging the decorations, plucking extra from the offered hand when needed.

"Just don't let her go with your other arm, dear," Irisviel said with a slight worry in her eyes. Atalanta laughed on the ground next to her.

"I'm not too concerned if she falls," The archer stated with a small smile as Nursery Rhyme carefully placed a magic-infused candle into one of the larger Jack-o-lanterns. "A benefit to having heroic spirits for children. Isn't that right, Ali-"

"Ah!"

The adults quickly turned to Nursery Rhyme as she fell backwards; She had stood up too quickly and wound up backing into a small Jack-o-Lantern. Not wanting to break the decoration, she turned at an angle, causing her to lose further balance and fall. Before the adults could react, her head had already fallen- into a larger pumpkin, which didn't break but wound up trapping her head in its internals thanks to the caster's loose, bountiful hair. Thankfully there was no lit candle in this one, as Jack began laughing from her spot on Kiritsugu's shoulders. Nursery Rhyme sat up and looked around through the carved face of the upside down pumpkin.

Atalanta and Irisviel couldn't help but giggle as Alice tried to pull the pumpkin off to no avail. "Mom, I'm stuck!"

"We may have to break it to get it off," Atalanta said as she gingerly tried pulling it from her head, a smile on her face.

"But I don't want to break it! We spent so much time making them."

Kiritsugu smirked. "Imagine if it was Jackie instead. Then it'd really be a Jack-o-Lantern."

Irisviel groaned but rolled her eyes with a smile. On the floor, Atalanta had the offending decoration half way off the caster's head. "We don't need bad uncle puns from you, dear."

Kiritsugu just shrugged as Jack casually continued hanging more cobwebs with a smile, the previous gesture causing no disturbance. He turned his attention back to Atalanta as she finished putting the pumpkin down and had pulled out a handkerchief. She was carefully wiping her adopted child's face and hair which had some residue of the internals. Irisviel knelt down gingerly to help as the two older women started a quiet conversation. He enjoyed the moment. It was something very different that he had come to understand and acc-

"Good morning, Atalanta family! Mister and Misses Emiya!"

The group turned to a young blonde boy striding down the windowed hallway happily. His white sweater was zipped closed and his baggy pants waved as he walked. The servant hummed to himself as Jack and Nursery Rhyme returned the greetings, followed by Atalanta's wave. Kiritsugu watched as the young Gilgamesh passed by, a smile on his face and not a care in the world. The formerly arrogant, sociopathic King of Heroes didn't even make a single hint of ill intent.

That was something he wasn't going to get used to anytime soon.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The firing range was relatively empty early the next morning, a time the Magus Killer liked to arrive to take time for himself. The rapid and constant reports that exited the muzzle of his Calico M950, a steady stream of nine millimeter rain tearing through the center of a target over a hundred meters away. The original weapon wouldn't have been able to match the capabilities, and it was far from the only weapon that received serious upgrades upon his unique entry as a guardian. Whether he appreciated it or not was never shown on his face as he fired it, the stone cold look forged from many years of his trade concealing everything.

Every time he held any of his weapons, old and constant feelings resurfaced. Grasping the tools that made him infamous, he once more became the machine that was the Magus Killer. His emotions were distanced and his determination focused to the sharpness of his finest blades. Wavering for a moment would only get more killed on his path to prevent uncontrolled casualties and prevent serious disaster. There was no room for anything that could possibly get in the way of his mission or he would make a serious mistake at the cost of many lives.

Kiritsugu tore the magazine off the top of the weapon and swiftly materialized a new one, charging the weapon and beginning a new burst at a separate target that had appeared even further away. The bullets tore into it with only a slight increase in projectile spread.

He scoffed to himself.  _'0.8 second reload. Slower than the first.'_

And yet these feelings weren't as solid as they had been when he traveled the world on his missions. They were diluted now, mixed among the many feelings and emotions that had been reintroduced in startling revelation which have only grown at his family's insistence. His alternate life had gone through countless experiences that differed from his own, and it was a solid part of him now that he couldn't just ignore. Even with all he had done to dampen the impact of sacrificing or betraying his wife and abandoning his daughter, the regret and despair was only amplified.

That's why he needed these lone moments in practice or combat. They helped him come to terms over the past weeks that he is everything his memories tell, whether they contradict or not, and adapt to his new circumstances. He was still very much the Magus Killer, though now one of many powerful soldiers in a spiritual army dedicated to the safety of humanity. An assassin among the force, he could retain his cold precision and combat approach while returning to live a separate life, exactly like a soldier returning from a combat tour who mentally shelved his warrior heart. With these moments, he could leave his detached self on the battlefield and try to forge something completely new to him in this pla-

Three cracks of the sound barrier.

Kiritsugu was knocked out of his thoughts as he turned to look next to him. A blonde servant with a cowboy hat and classy duster stood there grinning at the assassin, the smoking barrel of his revolver casually in sight. The Magus Killer let out a chuckle before changing the helical magazine on his Calico M950 with a small smirk as he eyed the servant next to him. With a few swift hops, the duo was joined on another adjacent firing port by a grinning, red-clad warlord, matchlock rifles in both hands.

"There are better ways to ask someone to join your shooting competition," Kiritsugu chuckled through his smirk.

"True, but mine catches the attention better," Billy smirked back as he swiftly reloaded his firearm with one hand without glancing at it, a challenging feat considering the weapon.

"Enough talking, our guns want to have a conversation too!" Nobunaga cried out from the other side of the cowboy.

And through others, he was able to forge something different on the battlefield as well.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"So what's this second mission Irisviel has given you?"

"Mother wants me to get her a vintage car magazine."

Arturia both smiled and internally cringed in horror. "She sure does love her cars..."

"Mhmm," The archer agreed as they strolled towards the deployment room. Emiya was in his battle attire while Arturia was in a white, short-sleeved sweater dress since she wasn't on the minor singularity deployment. Around her waist was a blue belt that matched the ribbon tying her hair into its usual bun.

"You want anything yourself, saber?"

"I'm unsure if there's anything in that time to interest me."

"True," He relented with a slight shrug. "Just thought I'd ask. Not too often we get sent to 1950's America."

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was partially worried at the potential for this singularity. It was not often minor singularities spiraled out of total control, but this was the heart of the Cold War when the United States was experiencing the Red Scare. Was something happening to cause the Cold War to turn hot? The possibilities were very much there and the masters had a lack of proper intel regarding the sudden alarm. They would just deal with it as best as they could, as always.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he looked toward Arturia as she visibly tensed upon turning down the corridor to the room's entrance. Standing near the entrance was Kiritsugu, fully decked out in his uniform and checking the rounds for his signature pistol. The benefit of having become a heroic spirit is that he now had unlimited rounds for that powerful, anti-magus weapon, which was a benefit that extended to his other weapons. Placing the weapon back into its holster, he looked towards the approaching pair with an almost blank expression.

The King of Knights was not too fond of the red assassin, and he very much knew why thanks to his additional memories. It probably didn't help that his chosen class and methods kept him in an unfavorable position. They remained allies and had worked together without a hitch once, though that was a training exercise. His wife and adopted son were on much better terms, and that was fine by him. Though a tiny part of him feels he at least owes the saber an apology for being so abrasive and distant, he did feel his belief about honor wasn't wrong; The apology would have to be another time, if it came at all.

"Little late, son," Kiritsugu teased before facing the King of Knights with a nod. "King Pendragon."

"Kiritsugu." She looked back blankly; It could have been worse. At least it was civil.

"Jii-san, is everyone inside already?"

"We're still missing Astofolo and Blackbeard, but everyone else is inside."

The archer sighed and rolled his eyes as Arturia stared blankly at Kiritsugu. "So we have to keep him from acquiring more unsavory merchandise. Got it."

The assassin chuckled. "Is he really as perverted as they say he is?"

"Worse," Gabrielle stated as she poked her head through the door and waved towards the newly arrived pair. "Hey Emiya, Arturia! I love your dress."

"Thank you, Gabrielle," She smiled to her master. She still glanced occasionally towards Kiritsugu.

"C'mon, let's head inside," Gabrielle stated before disappearing back into the room.

Arturia watched as the two servants walked into the room, the older man placing a comforting hand on the back of his adoptive son. The younger man chuckled, probably at a joke his father just told, as the King of Knights watched with mixed feelings. She was glad Shirou had his father back, even if she still felt serious disdain for the assassin. There was also a hint of something more as she watched their close bond, her thought wandering to involve a similar situation that involved her. The blonde shook the snowballing thought train out of her head.

She sighed. There was no way she and Mordred would ever reach that point.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Do you think the masters will let us have a Jaguar XKSS?" Irisviel asked with an enthusiastic grin, knowing full well how rhetorical the question was.

Her husband laughed. "The halls might be big enough to push it through, but where will you drive it?"

"Maybe we can make a racetrack through the mountains? We have a lot of talented casters here. Territory Creation?" She pondered out loud with an amused grin as Kiritsugu shook his head in amusement.

The couple was relaxing in their room, both lounging on their plush sofa. The entire room was filled with furniture crafted with elegance in mind. The Furniture Department must have had a headache with the number of ornate wooden pieces ordered, though they did receive their fair share of compensation payment and rewards. The couch was accompanied by an identical one placed across from the mahogany coffee table. The table had a lone, golden vase with white roses inside. The set matched the wood craft of the dressers and vanity with a pearl, oval mirror. Scattered across its top were various jewelry for the Einzbern.

A few picture frames hung along the wall, though most were empty. Kiritsugu's eyes wandered across the frames as Irisviel rested her head against his shoulder while continuing to read the motor magazine they had brought home that afternoon. She was oblivious to his usual pondering about the pictures, which were taken by Saint George and Mashu. Those two really did to a spectacular job in their chosen hobby.

Some frames contained photographs with Irisviel and her closest friends. There was one adorable picture with her and the two little servants at the spa together and another where she had her arms around a smiling, adoptive son. The newest was a formal portrait with the two of them in matching formal wear, though they had warm smiles. The rest remained empty in optimistic preparation for the new memories she was happily creating with him in Chaldea.

"What're you thinking about, dear?"

"The frames yet to be filled."

"It'll happen slowly, no rush," She giggled as she turned the page and her eyes widened; It was a two page spread of a gorgeous coupe. She scooted herself closer to her husband as he gently placed his arm around her shoulders. It was an improvement from it being squished between them.

Kiritsugu recalled how he slept the first few nights on the couch, still very uncertain about suddenly having a wife. Through the combination of his son's advice and his wife's warm, welcoming disposition, he had spent his first night in the same bed as her; He found he could never bring himself to return to that couch. There was just something reassuring about the woman who lovingly held herself against him night after night in blissful comfort.

There were even the fond memories he found himself living that only a close couple understood. He often woke in the night to find the blanket completely stolen by her. Sometimes her cold feet would be planted on his legs in an attempt to warm themselves too, but he accepted it with amusement; Kiritsugu loved Irisiviel. There wasn't even a lingering doubt of uncertainty thanks to the memories, and he found the feelings he held for her to be as genuine as any he felt during his actual lifetime.

Of course there were some initial disagreements and problems that came with suddenly readjusting. Most of it was handled very well since his wife was understanding, a trait he has come to appreciate more in the small amount of time that passed. There were some lines that should not be crossed, and he was grateful those lines were drawn within the first few days so he could learn valuable lessons. He found even though he was curious about some aspects of his life that still confused him, it was best not to bring it up with the ever understanding Irisviel.

He was definitely not going to curiously bring up Maiya ever again in hopes of some outside understanding.

Kiritsugu gave a gentle squeeze to his wife, making her rub her head gently against his shoulder and breathe out happily as she turned the page. She hummed to herself gently as she read the article that currently interested her, Kiritsugu reading just over her silky hair. She sighed to herself in disappointment as she glanced at the number of remaining pages.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm almost done with the first magazine and it hasn't been a day."

Kiritsugu simply chuckled to himself, causing Irisviel to lift her head and look at him. "What's so funny?"

Without missing a beat, he summoned one of the larger pouches off of his combat uniform. The size and shape was created for holding important documents and usually resided on his back underneath the red cape cloak. Her eyes widened upon realization as he opened the flap and casually took out several more magazines of different kinds before placing them on the coffee table. Irisviel practically squealed as she threw her arms around him. He groaned slightly upon getting accidentally smacked by her current magazine but soon returned the hug.

"I had the feeling our son's three wouldn't last too long."

"Ten!? You're too sweet."

He pulled out a miniature bouquet of flowers and placed the group of roses on the table next to them. Tying them together was a ribbon with a small box of chocolate tied to it. "Atalanta also suggested a proper spouse shouldn't just give magazines as a gift."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, Kiritsugu!"

He didn't mentally agree with that assessment for various reasons, but he knew what she really meant and felt. Deciding not to turn it into an argument, he just let her hug him sincerely. She finally let go and eagerly resumed reading her magazine in earnest while plucking at the chocolate box with a free hand, making the assassin chuckle lightly. He glanced towards the clock next to their bedside dresser and read the time. Slowly he got up, making Irisviel turn to him as he began to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Going to bed early?"

"Just taking a shower."

"You took one when you got back," She asked curiously before an idea suddenly popped into her mind as she stared at her gifts. Smiling to herself as she gazed at the back of her husband, she slowly got up and followed him quietly, some mischief in her eyes; It's been long enough.

"It wasn't too thorough. I don't want to get our bed dirty," He said before he was quickly turned around and pinned lightly against the wall next to the door. Looking down, he met the sweet yet alluring gaze of his wife as she gently pressed herself against him. "Iri?"

"A dirty man, hmm? I should properly thank him for the surprise presents," She breathed with a seductive smile. His eyebrows slowly rose. "We didn't exactly christen our room yet..."

Kiritsugu felt heat rise to several parts of him as he unconsciously placed a hand on her hip. "Iri, I-"

The man was silenced by a quick kiss on the lips before she placed a finger on them to silence him. Her smile didn't falter as she unfastened the top button on his formal shirt without looking. "I didn't say you had a choice in the matter."

Perhaps the essences he received were still incomplete; When had Irisiviel become this forward?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Kiritsugu was thankful there weren't any windows to wake him up with invading sunlight. He slowly breathed out as he gently tightened his embrace, pressing his bare wife closer to him as she slept. The assassin adjusted the sheets around them, preventing the cold air from circulating in and potentially waking her up prematurely like it did for him. She moaned softly and nuzzled herself into his neck as he finished his task. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared into her husband's usually distant gaze to find a small spark of happiness within. It was definitely a start.

"Sorry I woke you."

"I've been awake just enjoying the morning after a great night," She giggled. "I missed times like this I never knew I had."

"I did too," He stated before his thoughts wandered further. "I just wish Illya was here as well."

She smiled sadly at her husband before closing her eyes and breathing out slowly. They stayed like that for a while, with the assassin regretting that he brought up such a sensitive topic so offhandedly. They spent a peaceful night making love, waking up in a warm embrace, only for him to casually bring up their missing daughter. He mentally kicked himself for ruining such a peaceful moment.

"Did I ever tell you," She started quietly, making him look down at his wife. "The thought of being a mother scared me to death when I received that first Memorial Essence."

He stayed quiet while gently running a hand through his wife's hair. Memories of doing this time after time for her drifted through his mind. They were hardly as often as the comforting embraces she gave the Magus Killer every time he broke down in thought of the actions he had committed in the pursuit of his own justice. She was even one of the tragic casualties of another lifetime's dream, but here it was different. He could make things different while pursuing an equally noble cause, and he would happily do so without question or doubt for the first time in recent memory.

"I stayed in my room for days, knowing I had a daughter and husband who were no longer with me. Feelings I never knew I had tore my heart at the thought of losing people so precious to me," She stated with a sad smile, tears beginning to threaten the sides of her eyes. "Arturia and the others helped me come to terms. I thought I'd never be able to experience those lost feelings again, but Shirou definitely tried his best to make it happen. I'm glad you saved him. I'm also glad you're here again."

"Iri..."

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek as they stared at each other. "Maybe we'll have her again. Our little bundle of white haired happiness. You came back to me. Maybe she will too."

Kiritsugu's glance turned uncertain, and Irisviel's smile drooped upon seeing it. "Kiritsugu?"

"I'm worried, Iri. If she comes, she'd likely be a heroic spirit," He stated before staring into her eyes again. "There's the chance she lived a dangerous life to attain that status. Even potentially living bad experiences. I don't wish that upon our Illya."

"It doesn't have to be like that," She reassured with a small smile. "I didn't come to Chaldea by normal means after all. It could happen for her too."

Kiritsugu let the thought register in his mind; She had a point, however small of a chance it was. He chuckled. "Is this really the kind of conversation an average husband and wife should be having?"

Irisviel giggled. "We're hardly normal, Kiritsugu. We personally haven't met until that singularity in Fuyuki when Gudao arrived to correct it."

"You have a point."

There was a knock on their door, making the two sit up while Irisviel clutched the blanket to her bosom. The knock came again, followed by the familiar voice of their adopted son. "Okaa-san? Jii-san?"

"We're awake, Shirou," Kiritsugu called through the door, looking around on the floor for the possible whereabouts of his underwear.

"Would you like to have breakfast together this morning? It's been a few days."

"Of course!" Irisviel called through the door happily. "We'll meet you at the cafeteria. We're a little indecent right now."

There was silence from the other side of the door as the thought registered for the archer. "Oh... Uh... Right. I'll find us a table. Take your time."

The sound of the somewhat hastily retreating footprints and the disappearing servant signature made Irisviel giggle as she leaned against her husband. He was still looking around before he leaned over the side of the bed to pick something off the ground as the caster looked on from his side. Leaning back up, he presented the article of clothing onto the sheets in front of her with a small smirk.

"Found your panties at least."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Stay safe, Shirou," Irisviel said softly as she hugged her son in a warm embrace at the door of the deployment room. Next to him stood Diarmuid and Jeanne in their respective battle armors. Kiritsugu stood near his wife in a tan slacks and a black formal shirt without a tie and nodded towards his son with a pat on the arm after they released their embrace. Jeanne watched the moment with a small smile, as did Diarmuid, though the latter still held a grudge against Kiritsugu. Granted he was slightly more willing to give the former master another chance than Arturia, but only slightly.

"Hardly my first rodeo, Okaa-san."

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry for my precious son?" She winked with a smile, making Jeanne giggle and Diarmuid nod. They had been called last minute for the second day in a row to deploy to an emergency singularity, this time with an unknown location. By what the doctor has explained so far, it seems to have been generated by someone like a reality marble. They'd find out the true circumstances upon arrival.

"See you in a bit, Jii-san."

"Take care, Shirou."

"Let's go then. Arturia and the others are waiting," Diarmuid nodded towards his friend, only for a throat to be cleared from within the room.

"As touching as that was-"

"Don't start, asshole."

"What did you say, bastard?"

Irisviel placed arms akimbo and glared at her son. "Language, mister!"

"Yea,  _mister_ , language!" Cu chuckled from within the room, making the archer grit his teeth and seethe as Jeanne and Diarmuid laughed next to him.

"Yes, Okaa-san," He relented before he walked into the room followed by his two companions. Taking her husband by the hand, Irisviel began leading him away from the room. Kiritsugu gave one final glance into the room before Kintoki shut the doors casually. Turning back around, he gave his wife's hand a small squeeze before they approached the elevator and stairs. Upon arrival, the elevator opened in front of them to reveal it full of Chaldea's resident Roman emperors and one Hun. The two blinked as the servants in the elevator looked at the couple, then at each other and around the elevator.

"We can squeez-"

"We'll just take the stairs."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Irisviel sighed in worry and looked towards the doors of Salon de Marie for the fifth time in the past few minutes. Dinner had started ten minutes ago and the deployment team still hadn't returned, much to the worry of many. It wasn't unusual for emergency singularities to run long, but this one had started over ten hours ago and was classed as one of the smaller ones capable of causing a distortion. Across the table from her, Kiritsugu eyed his wife with concern.

"How many times has this happened before?"

"Plenty of times, but it never gets easier," Irisviel smiled towards Kiritsugu. "A mother loves to worry about everything."

"I'm glad you've taken such a shine to Shirou," He replied back with a smile.

"He's my precious, absolutely dashing son. Of course I did," She smiled back brighter with a wink, making the assassin chuckle.

Kiritsugu readjusted the napkin on his lap as a robot floated over to pour more white wine for the couple. "I hope you'll eat before the food gets cold, son's wonderful cooking or not."

"Wouldn't want to upset Tamamo or Boudica," she quickly agreed before casually picking up a fork and sinking it into one of the many sausage bites on her small plate.

Kiritsugu listened as his wife made small talk, enjoying yet another moment that had seemed so impossible. Even though they were different people before, through the countless unfathomable workings of the world they were now living an interesting life in an unusual place. He had long since abandoned questioning why they exist, rather turning his attention to learning simply how it all works and fits together. Chaldea was still one of the bigger contradictions, a place of science and magecraft, though he found its varied residents living in peace to be the bigger motivation and inspiration.

If they could find a slice of a new peace here, then he would continue to try and forge one himself with his son and wi- "Emiya Kiritsugu, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Iri, I was lost in thought again. Forgive me," He apologized quickly at his glaring wife, both hands raised partially in surrender and a smile on his lips.  _'Best keep my thoughts for other times unless I want to sleep on the couch tonight.'_

The entire salon was silenced upon Chaldea's intercom sparking to life, even Mozart's playing, to the relief of many servants since it was primarily used for one purpose. "This is Doctor Roman speaking. I apologize for the interruption of dinner, but the Emergency Singularity team has just returned with no complications."

A few cheers went up around the Salon as Irisviel clapped her hands together in front of her. It was always good news to hear the singularity team arriving without any serious casualties, so the lack of urgency in the doctor's voice and absence of a medical team request was taken as the best outcome possible. The caster leaned out of her seat to look at a booth two spots down from theirs to notice its lack of silverware and appetizers. Irisviel quickly signaled for a robot which swiftly made its approach and stopped to hover near the table.

"How may I be of service, ma'am?"

"Would you mind setting up Arturia's regular booth with silverware and a plate of pigs in a blanket? My son and his friends will likely be starving."

"Of course, ma'am, I will start the task at once," The robot replied swiftly before hovering off to the swinging doors of the kitchen to retrieve the setup.

"Always looking out for them," Kiritsugu mused out loud as his wife smiled and winked back at him.

"I am the best mother, after all, right, dear?"

"Atalanta would protest otherwise, but I gladly agree with you," He replied smoothly with a smirk, making her giggle.

The two were engaging in further small talk for several more minutes before sensing the approach of the masters. Looking towards the doors, they watched the pair appear in their regular master clothes, though much dirtier than usual. Gabrielle's hair was slightly messy but she had a bright smile on her face, as did Gudao. Was that some sort of wand on her hip? Marie bounced over to them as quickly as she could in her red heels and strapless gown. Her hair was decorated with a few scarlet ribbons but was completely untied.

"Good to have you two back," Marie stated happily with clasped hands as Gudao and Gabrielle stopped to greet her.

"Glad to be back, Marie," Gabrielle smiled back happily before hugging the servant. "We're starving! But we'll need to clean up before we come back to eat."

"I can imagine," The French woman giggled before looking towards Gudao as he searched the tables. "Who are you looking for?"

Gudao smiled towards Marie. "We've got a huge surprise for the Emiya family."

Turning back towards his spotted targets, Gudao quickly went over with Gabrielle as Marie watched from spot near the entrance. The salon soon fell quiet as servants and employees alike turned to see the sudden entrance of the masters and their swift approach to a specific table. The older couple took notice and watched their masters approach, standing up to meet them. Irisviel kept her hands clasped in front as Kiritsugu stood perfectly adjacent to her. The two masters stopped and nodded towards the couple.

"Singularity was a little long but not many problems," Gudao stated quickly. "We ran into a surprise along the way however."

Gabrielle simply smiled and fiddled with something behind her back which caught the attention of the two servants. There was a moment of hope and a spark of optimism within the two at the mention of a surprise for the two, but the female master hiding something behind her back told another story. Their thought drifted in tandem to their daughter for the briefest of moments before vanishing once more, replaced with the curiosity of what Gabrielle was hiding behi-

"Mama? Papa?" The small, feminine voice seized his heart instantly. Looking towards the door simultaneously, they saw their son standing there in his battle attire and a genuinely happy smile on his face. One of his arms was loose at his side and holding a brown backpack, though it was where the other arm lead that made his heart soar.

The archer held the hand of a very familiar little girl with long golden-tinted, white hair and red eyes. She wore a tiny black skirt coupled with a white schoolgirl uniform's top with red frills. Long white socks led to brown loafers which swayed uncertainly with the girl's legs as she curiously looked at the couple. A white cap sat loose and baggy on her head, and what appeared to be a toy magical wand could be seen over her shoulder.

The two parents stood there in shock, their voices completely stopped in their throat as they stared at their daughter. Memories of many cold winters in the Einzbern manor filled his thoughts as tears slowly raced down Irisviel's cheeks. She sniffled as Kiritsugu struggled to find his breath. However, he took the first step forward, followed by another that was mirrored by his wife. The two soon broke out into a run as the rest of the Salon watched the scene unfold.

"Illya!" The two cried out before they quickly reached their two children.

Irisviel threw herself at the young girl and embraced her tightly yet warmly, her tears free falling down the sides of her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. She was soon rocking the small girl as she hugged back, some uncertainty in her eyes as the archer watched the scene, uncaring that a few tears threatened the sides of his own eyes. Kiritsugu knelt next to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulders as she hugged their daughter. Gudao and Gabrielle slowly approached the newly reformed family, both smiling warmly, with the latter snapping photos with the camera she hid behind her back.

The caster would definitely appreciate the action later when she filled more empty frames.

Irisviel partially broke her embrace to look at her precious daughter's face before letting more sobs shake her. She quickly kissed her daughter on the forehead and cheeks before hugging her once more. Tentatively, Kiritsugu also slowly joined the embrace and felt a lone tear quietly go down his own cheek into the hair of his lost daughter. The small caster in question was still looking a little confused and slightly uncomfortable about the two suddenly dampening parts of her clothes and hair, but she still smiled. She looked towards the two masters only for Gudao to shrug and Gabrielle to wink back at her.

For Irisviel, it was clear to him she didn't want to let go in fear of the irrational thought her daughter would suddenly vanish. She had finally found her dear bundle of joy and felt her heart complete at the thought of a distant desire finally being fulfilled. He heard her voice this reaction many times to him, but he finally got to see it. He couldn't blame her, for he also felt this was too much of a dream to be true.

For Kiritsugu, who held his little girl only so many times,there was only one true reaction. The assassin pushed the initial hesitation aside to begin the process of making sure he spent time with his daughter and treated her properly many times over: He hugged her warmly. He could be the Magus Killer whenever the masters required, but he mentally vowed to try being a proper father this time around and show how much he cared for his daughter. The man would only be satisfied if she was complaining that he was smothering her with too much affection, but he wouldn't care.

They had their daughter back, and that's all that mattered to him...

Kiritsugu did notice Illya seemed to have dozens of thoughts racing through her mind, as show in her eyes. She had been brought to a strange place and within minutes was introduced to countless people and placed in an embarrassing situation. He could tell by her eyes and her words she recognized them, but there was still confusion. The tint of her hair was also a bit unfamiliar, since it wasn't the perfect white his wife wore. Quietly, he wondered if she was also from a different timeline.

Had their son explained the circumstances over the course of the singularity? Was she actually a servant, or a pseudo-servant like Irisiviel? He hoped she wasn't a true servant or counter guardian, but those questions could come later. There was no time to doubt this dream any longer, so he merely held his daughter warmly and tightly to assure her she was safe in their arms again. This time, they'd make sure everything was perfe-

"Mama? Papa? You're crushing me," Illya spoke casually as she tried to break free from their grasp, causing the archer, rider, and masters to chuckle in amusement. The two slowly released their embrace of the small girl as Irisviel smiled back while wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Illya. I just missed you so much. So, so much..."

"Told you to brace yourself."

"I thought you were kidding, Onii-chan!" Illya complained as she looked up at him, making him chuckle more. The two parents smiled; At least they didn't have to worry if the two siblings would get along. He added Illya's understanding of Japanese into his list of curiosities.

Finally, he found her origins too much to ignore; He wanted to know. "But... how is she here?"

Gudao simply shrugged. "It's a long, complicated story. As usual."

"We can fill you in later," The archer stated with a smile. "For now, we should get cleaned up before we eat dinner."

"A bath with..." Illya started and began blushing- the wand at her back swiftly burst into motion... and began giggling, much to the girl's dismay. "Owww!  _ **Ruby!"**_

"Ohhhh Ilya~! Thoose thoughts again?" the wand tesased as Illya fiercely grasped it and shook the poor thing, much to the total surprise of the parents and many of the spectators.

"Did... Did that wand just talk?" Irisviel stuttered out as she observed her daughter practically wrestling with the wand. "And move?"

The stick quickly wiggled out of Illya's grasp as she stared slightly embarrassed at Irisviel. "Um...uh it's a long story, mama..."

"Hoy, Illya! I told you not to leave me with that arrogant rider servant! He's so loud!" Came another girl's voice from the hallway, interrupting the moment involving a strange, moving wand.

"Sorry! Onii-chan dragged me off first..."

"Sheesh! Hogging him to yourself too! The nerve!" came the teasing, but chuckling voice. To the total shock of anyone within sight of the doorway, another girl with pink-tinted, white hair appeared.

She stared at the family with golden eyes. Her tan skin was mostly exposed from the battle uniform that was a skimpy female version of Emiya's signature look. The two parents looked back in confusion at the sudden appearance of the tiny archer. While Irisviel was perplexed why she was wearing a specific set of familiar clothes, Kiritsugu had a few guesses. He kept quiet as she stared back and titled her head in confusion as a stare down commenced. It was broken when the parents simultaneously turned to their son with questioning looks.

He sighed as the masters chuckled. "Yet another long story... but you're now the proud parents of  _three_  children."


	18. Fragment 17: As Real as it Gets

While Chaldea's small temple served many of the religious activities of select servants and employees, its constant use made it less than ideal to use as a meditation area. A particular group of Asian servants decided, with the permission from Chaldea's council, to construct a small place of their own and for anyone else who wished to find inner peace. Construction began near the chapel on an outer wall of Chaldea so they had room to expand into the mountain if necessary. The servants decided to do this of their own accord instead of asking the Engineering Division and Furniture Department for help.

Thanks mainly to Nobunaga's excessive use of her custom bombs, the employees wound up getting involved anyway for everyone's sanity and safety.

Within a week, the Shrine, as it has come to be called, was completed and ready for use. It had a completely Asian aesthetic to bring a sense of home to the group of servants and was thankfully one of the less demanding things to be built within Chaldea. It had a large, main dojo for both meditation and martial arts practice which was separated from the rest of the shrine by a shoji. On the other side of the translucent paper wall were some changing rooms, smaller shrines, and a gathering place that served as a lobby. It was everything they could have possibly needed to have a small place of their own for various activities.

Inside the dojo, quiet meditation silenced the air. On top of the traditional tatami mats sat the four servants currently occupying the large room, each having their own spots within the silent chamber yet remaining fairly close to each other. All of them save one were clad in their own hakamas, colors varying between them greatly. Okita was knelt on the ground, hands on her lap, in her usual Hakama in shades of lighter and hotter pinks. Across from her, separated by a few meters, was Sasaki in his blue and white variation.

Both had their eyes closed and remained silent, much like the other two who joined them. Adjacent but fairly spaced from Okita sat a rider whose long, flowing black hair matched the shade of Okita's hair tie. It pooled on the ground behind the red bottom of her clothing. A black kanmuri perched itself on her head, which was a gift from the room's assassin.

To the head of the room, opposite the shoji entrance that led to the hallway, sat the last member who often led the meditations and gatherings. He wore a white topped kimono of Heian period design, its brown bottoms tucked neatly with his legs. A well-trimmed chin strap adorned his sharp angled face with a brown wrap covering the top of his otherwise bald head. A single silver earring hung from his right ear which didn't move as he let out a slow yet silent exhale.

Sasaki briefly opened his eyes to look across towards Okita. His eyes swung towards the rider next to her, then back across to the lancer before slowly closing once more with an exhale. Since his arrival as Chaldea's first servant, he often kept himself alone but worked with the others as instructed by his master. It wasn't that he minded being alone since he very much enjoyed the quiet solitude for himself, especially after a summoning involving a crazy caster. Simply explained, he just didn't see himself forming a close bond with anyone in Chaldea that extended beyond allied camaraderie and small talk.

It was obviously different now compared to many months ago. He was on good terms with many servants, some even greatly enjoying his jests and sense of humor. There were not many closer to him than those who used the Shrine, and they were directly responsible for how large his strides were in forging an interesting life in Chaldea. Tamamo and Kintoki played their part too, though they would occasionally be absent from the meditations sessions like they were today.

As Sasaki exhaled, he mentally went over his head what he had scheduled today. His basic routine was straightforward, broken only by spontaneous events and supply sorties; He enjoyed the occasional distraction and chance to sharpen his skills. Silently he smirked and broke any remaining meditation, relishing quietly in how far he's come from simply considering himself another expendable resource.

The period his tale originated from had countless casualties, and his death was to be considered just a number when it finally came. He was chastised often about that cold viewpoint by Gudao, and slowly with the help of the unexpected life he found in Chaldea, he realized it couldn't be considered that way anymore. The assassin had formed too many friendships and bonds to just disappear. Thus, he decided that so long as he had them, his newly enriched living quality, and a spectacular duel or two, he was more than content with enjoying a day-by-day reality his tale never considered.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 17: As Real as it Gets** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"You're still okay for the sparring session at two, Sasaki-san?" Okita asked with a hopeful tone.

"Of course. I'll meet you and Ushiwakamaru at the training grounds," He replied evenly with a small smile. "Let's hope there's no one else there."

"Sharing the field is rather troublesome with the berserkers," The rider agreed as the shoji slid open.

Sasaki and the rest returned to meditation as soon as Benkei stepped back into the dojo. Once more he let his mind wander fondly over many memories his long time in Chaldea. He had often done this alone until a week after the France campaign when the fellow Asian servant arrived. The lancer had approached him rather quickly, offering a friendly greeting and the usual pleasantries of hoping to fight side by side well. After countless small talks and invitations to sit with him, the two had begun to form a small friendship and even began meditating together in Salon de Marie, which was the only real quiet spot before the Shrine was constructed.

Soon they had Okita and Nobunaga as well, and they realized they needed a better spot for three of them to meditate so they wouldn't bother anyone. Since then, their small group had grown and he had come to make lasting, almost family-like bonds with the servants around him. Unlike the other various relations with different servants, this small group gave him that tiny sense of home which was a concept he has never felt before. It was a comforting serenity he enjoyed.

On the battlefield clashing sword against sword in an honorable duel was where he found his calling. But here in the Shrine, he found a small semblance of belonging he could have for the first time outside of his private room. It was forged with the help of those he's chosen to surround himself with. These heroic spirits were fierce teammates on the battlefield, and peaceful company off of it, and he found the duality a welcom- An almost evil cackling fit interrupted his thoughts.

...And then there's Nobunaga.

Everyone's eyes had opened to face Okita with amused stares. She simply nodded with a small smile and a sigh before gracefully getting up from her position. Quietly she made her way towards the shoji that separated the dojo from the rest of their small sanctuary. Sliding the paper wall open, she stepped through before subtly closing it behind her. There was more silence as her barely audible footsteps disappeared down the hall. The remaining servants simply closed their eyes once more and returned to their own meditative states. They still had a bit of time before breakfast star-

"Nobunaga! How many times does Gudao have to tell you not to make your bombs in our shrine's-" A sudden coughing fit erupted.

"Ah! Okita! Don't get blood on my prank bomb components!"

"What do you mean  _prank bomb_!?"

"What else do you think I mean!? I'm gonna get that Blackbeard back like I swore!"

"This better not be like the last one!"

"You can't tell me what to do! Become my retainer and I'll consider it!"

More coughing. "As if!"

Within the small dojo, the occupants smiled quietly before returning to their own meditation.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You seem much deeper in thought today than usual."

"You know me too well, Benkei."

The lancer smiled, his near pitch black eyes somehow shining with mirth. "Well enough to barely notice, my friend."

"Just thinking about my interesting schedule tonight, that's all."

"I understand," The lancer stated with a small nod, hands still folded in front of him on the cafeteria table. "At least you're not nervous about it, I can tell that much."

Sasaki chuckled to himself as he took a sip from his cup of green tea that a robot had placed on the table for them. Several cups remained stacked for the other occupants who were had yet to arrive, while two rested on saucers in front of the servants as steam rose gently from their contents. Another robot hovered by to drop a pitcher of water which was casually waved away by the lancer, the robot dipping in place as acknowledgment since they couldn't nod a head. As it floated past the door to serve another table of early arrivals, the entrance swung open and the laughing of children was heard.

Illya and Gilgamesh walked into the cafeteria and looked around before the magical girl skipped over to the table adjacent to the Asian servants. She wore a knee-length white skirt with a long sleeved, purple formal shirt with golden accents. A white neck piece and magenta boots rounded out the outfit her parents got for her as a small purple purse swung at her side. Gilgamesh followed behind with a small smile and his hands in his blue sweater. His over-sized tan shorts swung as his sneakers squeaked quietly with every step of his approach. As the young girl reached the table, she gave a small wave to the two servants who waved back.

"You're here early today, Illya," Benkei noted with a small smile.

"Mhm," She replied quickly as Gilgamesh walked up next to her and stopped. "I wanted to get here earlier so we could ask privately."

The lancer and assassin looked at each other with some confusion before turning back to look at Gilgamesh, who nodded. "I just wanted to be sure it was alright if I sat with the girls today. I know my older self gave the two of you some choice words you probably didn't appreciate."

They were choice words indeed, but one shared between them and a third servant. The older version had called them fakers of a different degree, stating they were an embarrassment to Heroic Spirits for not even properly existing in the first place. " _Such forgery is an eyesore. Feel thankful that you are not worth the effort of execution for such crimes."_

It did bother the two to hear it, as it's the very reason they bonded so well, but it didn't get to them. They knew they were fakes and accepted it. The assassin had long since come to terms even before his arrival in Chaldea, but those choice words were not from the servant currently standing before them. It was still surprising to fully comprehend this small boy was vastly different than his older self even if they shared the memories.

Sasaki chuckled and nodded towards him. "I'm certain I speak for both of us when I say it's alright so long as it's you, young Gilgamesh."

"Thank you!" Illya smiled and turned to her companion, the two of them swiftly high fiving each other to chuckles from the older pair. They soon made their way to their own seats.

The older servants observed the two, quietly appreciating how the more arrogant Gilgamesh was a far cry from the much friendlier child that went about Chaldea. It was a pleasant change from the usual. He had been abrasive to nearly everyone, including Gabrielle, and they were saddened to learn that Illya was no exception in an alternate life. Yet here they were, getting along just fine simply because Illya knew a child Gilgamesh and they were allies then too.

It seems there were some benefits to not being aware, especially when her adopted older brother decided to keep her ignorant of that information so long as she was happy; The family was not looking forward to the first Memorial Essence should one actually arrive. They would simply be there for her when the time comes, one could only presume. Until that sad day, the only reflection of her alternate life was her family's say in part of her wardrobe.

"I see you finally got your new outfits, Illya?" Benkei observed as the young girl took a seat at the table.

She turned around in her chair and nodded. "Yea! They came this morning! It was annoying of wearing my school uniforms every day when there's no classes. At least it was only for a few days."

"Alice and I told her she looks cute in it, but she doesn't agree," Gilgamesh stated with a flat tone, smirking as Illya's cheeks turned a small shade of pink. "She's difficult."

"I didn't disagree, I just don't think it's as cute as everyone says. Even Jackie and Alice!"

"And Kuro," Ruby stated as the winged head of the wand flew into view after freeing itself from her small purse. "But I agree. It's certainly not as cute as Illya's sleeping faces~! Would any of you be intere-"

"Ruby I told you to delete those!" Illya practically screamed as she jumped out of her seat to begin chasing her wand.

The kaleidostick simply laughed haughtily as it ducked and weaved around the cafeteria. "Why~? Your parents sure did enjoy that album though, yes they did~!"

" _ **Ruby!**_ "

Gilgamesh sat laughing at the table as the two older servants chuckled. The doors to the room swung open revealing the remaining three girls of the group who stared blankly as Illya chased her wand around the room. Kuro simply sighed while the other two giggled at what they had to deal with on a near daily basis between the white haired, young caster and her very lively wand.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A man with long, brown hair stood perfectly at attention with an ornate silver sword on his hip. The blade had a bronze cross guard and handle, with designs running down the center of the business end as engraved decoration. The fair skinned man's brown eyes would occasionally meet with a passing employee before giving a small smile and a simple nod. The employees would often return the gesture with a smile or wave of their own, and even the robots gave a nice multi-armed greeting to the friendly servant. Dressed in tan formal pants and a vest, coupled with a white formal shirt and red tie, he looked more like an entertainer than a vault guard.

The man's eyes met the indigo eyes of Sasaki as he approached casually, the servant now wearing his traditional umanori hakama and purple haori, his regular battle garments, in place of the casual one crafted by the tailors. His geta tapped lightly against Chaldea's floors as he nodded towards the fellow servant with a smile. The well-dressed man returned the nod.

"Enjoy your late breakfast, Saint George."

"Many thanks, Sasaki. I hope your shift is ordinary."

"Not too mundane, I hope," Sasaki chuckled back as he took his place at the vault door. The saint made his way down the hall towards the direction of the stairs as the assassin placed his blade down.

Sasaki leaned against the wall near the vault entrance, closing his eyes and humming to himself. His arms were crossed neatly and his long blade rested next to him. Employees and robots alike passed by over the course of the following hour, paying no real attention to one of the other servants usually guarding the vault. The employees knew that Chaldea's first servant treasured his peace and quiet at times, so they left him relatively alone. The occasional one would send a quiet greeting his way which was returned with a nod and a small smile. Those acts were few and far between as his shift continued in relative peace.

The assassin never actually minded the guard duty as opposed to the one given to him in a previous summoning.

He wasn't glued to a ley line underneath a temple gate, and the occasional servant who would stop to help him pass the time was a nice treat. Not once did he have to lift his blade to defend the vault, and he hoped it would never come to it even if he always welcomed a challenge. The amount of stored energy in that hardened room was practically an artificial ley line, albeit with a finite amount of tapping potential. It made sense for it to be guarded directly by a servant, and so long as there weren't any overly threatening women bearing down on him he was more than content.

Speaking of women...

He felt the approach of a specific spiritual reading and smirked. Opening his eyes, he turned towards the source as it came into view, not bothering to hide his amusement as Gabrielle made her way towards him in her usual master uniform, a slight scowl growing on her face. Instead of moving to the other side of the wall, Sasaki gently lifted his sword and scooted a bit further from the nearby security terminal before resuming his previous posture, eyes still locked onto his female master. As she approached, Sasaki could only chuckle at the small growl she made as her eyes narrowed.

"Not today, please."

"Only if you get it on the fifth try. Tesla upgraded the scanner again."

Gabrielle's face fell in disbelief. "Why does everything need an up- Oh forget it."

Sasaki chuckled as Gabrielle placed her hand on the scanner as the eye reader adjusted to her height. Scanning her eyes and hand, she smiled and gave a quiet cheer as the machine beeped in confirmation before the vault door began its unlocking sequence. Sasaki raised his eyebrows in surprise as his female master gently pulled down on one of her eyelids and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish expression. The servant simply laughed as the vault door opened for the magus.

"Well I'll be. I concede, for I am defeated this time."

"No more pesky comments from you today!"

"I guess so," He chuckled before looking at his master inquisitively. Catching the look before she entered the vault, she looked back at him with a slightly tilted head. "I thought you and Gudao weren't doing multiple summonings today."

"We weren't. But an azoth dagger appeared so he's doing one of his little spite roulette rolls to make up for it," Gabrielle giggled. "I told him I should have been the one to throw the lever."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"White thread if you please."

"So bossy."

"Har har, Medea."

The caster laughed as she casually tossed the spool of thread towards her employee friend. The spool floated in midair when it neared her, Naomi having caught the spool using telekinesis. Thanks to some coaching from Gabrielle, the ability had grown a bit stronger where she could manipulate small items in motion, though it was still very much combat impractical. Not that the tailor magus cared as the spool unwound and attached itself to a needle. It began its intricate design on a sleeve of the dress the two women were working on within the supervisor's office of the busy clothing department.

It was a red dress, to be accented with white floral patterns on the edges of the sleeves and collar. Medea was currently humming to herself as she sewed the chosen design onto the collar, giving it a little bit of her own signature style but still complimenting what Naomi did with the sleeves. As the tailor worked on the left one, she manipulated the other needles casually using her abilities on the right. Before she would have had to look constantly at what she was doing, but her precision and skill had grown in the recent months to speed up her work flow. She already had the ability to sew and knit while blindfolded, but now she can do two under such conditions.

It also helped Chaldea wasn't receiving an influx of servants recently so the Clothing Department wasn't swamped. If anything, Naomi and her staff found more free time when servants weren't requesting repairs on some choice garments. Kiyohime and Tamamo, with their constant fighting, were always the main culprits; The dress they were currently making was an improved replacement of an old one Kiyohime had almost torn off of Tamamo a few months back. It was only now she requested a replacement albeit reluctantly, apparently aware how much ire they cause the department sometimes.

The doors to the room opened but the two didn't pay any attention to it since it was currently active hours.

The staff managed the order acquisition and most of the tasks, and they did it with much better moods since Naomi lost some of her 'attitude issues.' She had respect now, which was without a doubt, but some even considered her a mentor now that she was imparting knowledge through informal personal training and giving constructive criticism. The tailor obviously couldn't do it for the robots, but they were always happy to work regardless if she was her previous stickler self or not. So the pair of women continued to work, paying no heed to the servant talking at the front desk until they began to approach her large office.

The pair stopped and looked towards the approaching Sasaki as he held a tray full of assorted lunch dishes and accompanying beverages. Naomi eyed the kettle of coffee with a glint of total delight in her eyes threatening to make the room's overhead lighting look dim. Medea's eyes were not quite as delighted by a long shot, focusing on the servant with an almost blank expression and an accompanying, barely concealed scowl. Sasaki simply ignored her with a tiny smirk, making the caster's blood pressure rise the slightest bit.

"Unfortunately, Vlad was ensnared by Nero and her group for a game of Anomia. As I was heading this way anyway, I offered to bring your lunch in his place."

"Poor Vlad. But thank you, Sasaki. You can leave it on top of the dresser next to my desk," Naomi stated before she plucked a cup and the kettle off of the tray. She began pouring herself her favorite drink almost greedily. "How is the fit on your latest kimono?"

"Perfect as always. I hope my order wasn't problematic."

"Your orders? Never." She smiled lightly at him as she took a sip. "I can start listing names of the real problematic ones, but I'm certain you could guess them based on their clothes."

Sasaki chuckled as he finished arranging their lunch so they could easily acquire different dishes as needed. After taking the kettle from Naomi and gently placing it on a coaster next to the tray, he nodded towards the tailor before meeting the eyes of the caster. Naomi looked between the two with an amused smile, knowing full well what was quickly approaching as she took another sip from her coffee. Sasaki's smirk grew the slightest touch while Medea's scowl deepened. She sighed as he chuckled quietly.

"Just once, can we meet and you skip on a snarky comment?"

"But Miss Medea, I'm overly concerned about how much you scowl at me," He started with a coy tone. "If you keep doing it, then you may get even more wrinkles. Hardly befitting for a princess."

"You keep saying that!" Medea's voice practically boomed as the entire room quickly halted work, save the robots, to watch as a laughing Sasaki quickly made his exit from the supervisor's room. They looked on in amusement as Medea chased him towards the entrance, an ironing board in her hands held like a makeshift warhammer.

"Running in heels is very unbecoming, Miss caster! How unrefined!"

"Sasaki!" She growled out as he exited the door, laughter coming out of the hallway as he made his escape.

The caster ignored the chuckles from some of the employees as she felt a reassuring rub on the shoulder from her friend. Medea sighed as Naomi chuckled next to her. Naomi knew that assassin had yet to skip a meeting without teasing commentary, and she was aware Medea was partially at fault for it thanks to a certain Grail War; She admittedly was quite insufferable to anyone even remotely in her way back then. Though a bit amusing, it was definitely better than having him attack her friend unrestricted on the battlefield.

Everyone was well aware how his Chaldean legend practically surpassed his former story.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Sasaki felt the cold wind fly across the skin of his face, its winter sting attempting to pierce his shut eyelids. As the katana completed its failed attempt and sailed clear over his head, the servant readjusted his posture and parried the offending blade as it came back quickly for a return strike. Okita jumped back to dodge the counter slice from the deceptively agile blade, the light blue of her battle attire catching the wind like a flag as she did. Her gaze sharpened as she brought her katana back up into her signature stance, ready to stri-

"I will never understand why you choose such daring clothing for battle, Okita."

The Japanese warrior felt her face light up when she looked down at the hem of her short, white kimono; It was indeed flapping in the higher winds of the battlefield this morning. From the sidelines, Ushiwakamaru was trying to hold back laughter though the questionable clothing decisions also applied to her. The loose top she often wore to battle also threatened to reveal far more than necessary in the high winds. Pulling down on the hem with one hand while still blushing, the saber looked bac-

Okita swiftly redirected the incoming strike which was followed by two more in rapid succession. It was always a spectacle to watch Sasaki manipulate the large blade in such a swift manner, the weapon never touching the ground or going anywhere deemed unnecessary or wasteful. He chuckled as Okita pouted. "That was cheap, Sasaki-san."

"I am classed as assassin," He jested before leaping back to avoid Okita's powerful thrust. "And that  _was_  a variation of one of the older tricks in any book. We are sparring for singularity after all. Opposing servants are not as nice."

"Um... Can we save the battle conditioning for later? I want to enjoy a fair and square duel," She asked hopefully which made Sasaki smile. "We haven't had a good one in a week."

"Very well. I gladly accept."

The two got back into fighting postures and swiftly ignited into simultaneous charges. A swift slice by the saber was sidestepped only for the return cut to be redirected. Another downward strike by Sasaki was immediately canceled by a threatening thrust. That move was countered by a backflip as Okita dodged nimbly.

The overly fancy maneuver was not nearly as fatal as it appeared as she swiftly countered the three precision strikes aimed to her torso. Okita dove into a charge, her blade becoming a swarm of strikes as she gracefully danced around to Sasaki's back to deliver quick hits. All of the offending strikes were stopped by Sasaki's precision movement and long blade which helped to cover more vulnerability even if it looked unwieldy.

As eager as Okita was to improve their noble phantasms, the he knew that couldn't be the case. She was always interested in his signature technique, just as he found himself curious about her own unblock-able maneuver. The problem was the two of those attacks meeting head on would most likely end in serious injury for one if no other servant was there to help mitigate damage through some spells. It was hardly ideal for the two companions to be incapacitating each other when an anomaly could appear at any moment.

Thankfully, Okita was more than content to view his noble phantasm at work whenever they deployed together. The two formed a powerful offensive force that could swiftly cut through more dangerous opponents with swifter physical counters and defenses. She would never admit how many times she would watch the assassin at work through her peripherals, but he secretly knew. She was always openly curious about his notable achievements during the first singularity. Though she was jealous she never got to see it, he was more than content to tell her the stories whenever she wished.

" _I just simply thought that dragons are but larger swallows,"_  He remembered telling her once. It was a hilarious thought, though mostly just a jest-

With a flick of his wrist, he blocked the saber's strike while silently pondering when he got so comfortable to casually think about other things during battle. Refocusing, he noticed Okita's guard open, and went to strike. She jumped to avoid a sweeping attack from the offending blade, flipping herself forward with her katana only to be met by the counter swing of Sasaki. Pushing his leg forward, he poured some molded prana into his arms and forced her through the air.

She nimbly flipped and landed into a small crouch before taking her stance once more, a smirk on both of their lips. In the few seconds pause, she readjusted her blade and tensed her legs in preparation to- cough up some blood as a small fit took over her. Sasaki lowered his weapon and quickly jogged up to the saber while pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. Ushiwakamaru also came up swiftly, the snow now battering the trio as a gust picked up.

"Sumimasen," She said quietly as she wiped the blood from the sides of her mouth with the piece of cloth; She hated whenever her battle concentration broke and allowed a fit to surprise her.

The assassin simply chuckled and waved off the handkerchief she offered to give back. "It's fine. Keep it, I can just find another one in the next deployment."

"It's acting up a little more today. Are you sure you're alright, Okita?" Ushiwakamaru asked with concern.

"Hai! I should be fine! I'll just sleep a little earlier tonight," She sighed at the thought. "I really don't want to miss dessert though."

"I'm sure no one will mind if you skip the after dinner meditation and relaxation," Sasaki chimed in. Okita smiled back.

"It was always by choice, I understand. I just..." She began, a light cough making her pause before she chuckled dryly. "... I'm the only one who Nobunaga really listens to the first time."

The other two laughed at that thought. Hopefully the warlord's more troublesome habits and interests wouldn't be a problem since Okita caught her making the prank bomb earlier. She unfortunately did still finish the offending item and set it off on Blackbeard. Arguably the best part of the prank was the poor robot that had to clean the mess. Sasaki recalled it looked like a disco ball afterwards.

At least this time it wasn't a smell induced weapon, but one that sprayed glitter all over him. It was far more humorous to witness since there wasn't a horrendous odor drifting through Chaldea. Gudao wasn't too pleased about that 'Modern Fart Bomb' Nobunaga got from a book of practical jokes so many months ago. Thankfully, Sasaki wasn't present for that one; Benkei still cringes every time it's mentioned.

The group shifted their focus to the newcomers just cresting the saddle near the field. Silver and black armor adorned one hero while the other knight had near jet black armor. Completely lacking in the concealing aura that used to cloud him, Lancelot was having a light conversation with Siegfried as the two walked along the pathway towards the trio. Their light talk soon stopped as they came closer to the group, with the servants exchanging greetings when they could be heard without yelling over the occasionally howling winds.

"Never see you out here too often, Sasaki," Siegfried greeted as the two shook hands. "So what brings Chaldea's famed Savior of France to the training ground today?"

"Just sparring with Okita and Ushiwakamaru," He replied smoothly before exchanging nods with Lancelot. "Came to practice as well?"

"Ja. Lancelot asked me for a friendly duel," He stated simply. "Don't mind if we share the training field, do you? I promise we'll hardly take up as much space as the berserkers often do."

The rider chuckled. "Everyone takes up less space than Heracles and Beowulf having a sparring session. We'll just move closer to the cliffs."

"Sounds great, thank you," Lancelot nodded before the two turned to take up positions closer to the saddle. Siegfried quietly drew Balmung as Lancelot materialized Arondight while the trio moved closer to the cliff side. Sasaki was ahead of the group to take up his spot closer to the cliff while Ushiwakamaru walked up next to Okita to talk in private.

"Okita, would you mind taking a small break while I spar with Sasaki?" The rider asked which was met with a smile and a nod.

"Hai! I'd like a real duel with you afterward I get another shot at Sasaki-san though!"

"Great! Doumo!"

The two exchanged nods before the rider slowly and quietly extracted her katana from its sheath. Without missing a beat, Ushiwakamaru charged with lightning speed towards Sasaki who calmly swung his blade twice to counter three swift strikes, a small smirk on his lips as he met the eager smile of the rider.

And so a new dance began.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Emiya and Tamamo sat at Salon de Marie's bar with Sasaki as Sanson poured them some new drinks. The assassin pulled coasters out of the pocket of his standard Salon attire to keep the counter in good condition; He was always attentive to keeping the salon pristine. He served Tamamo's drink first, who wore a strapless blue dress that fell to her knees. It was coupled with an apron to protect her clothes like Emiya's did to shield his black formal shirt and slacks.

The four had gotten into some deeper talks unexpectedly while the two cooks were taking a small break. Boudica and the rest of the kitchen staff insisted they take an hour break for all the hard work the past two days. While it was obvious they decided to heed their advice they, kept within earshot of the room in case something was necessary. Sasaki just wished for an easy drink, but didn't mind joining them on their small break for some company.

"So many servants in Chaldea," Sanson mused. "The issues are mild compared to what could have been. Almost a miracle, like Astolfo making Gilgamesh drink his own youth potion,"

"I can agree with that," The archer had chimed in before nodding a thanks to Sanson as he gave him another tall glass of iced water. "Father was telling me stories about his Grail War experiences. He recalled the Tohsaka head had summoned Gilgamesh but did not realize how much of an attitude problem that king had. It worked mostly in everyone else's favor."

"You can't plan for everything," Tamamo stated before taking a sip of her Pina colada. She cringed at the thought. "If I was a master and didn't know Gilgamesh was that insufferable..."

"Not everyone can be perfect charmers," Emiya stated flatly. Sasaki could bet he wanted to let the thoughts of Gilgamesh slide to the side, having had enough negative interactions with the king to count; There were few in Chaldea who wouldn't agree.

Sasaki wondered if Emiya was still a little worried about him now hanging around Illya and her group of friends. If his own experiences with the child Gilgamesh were any indication, there shouldn't be a problem; The child king truly hated his older self. At the very least, the Illya in Chaldea was very different from the one that participated in their war, but he wouldn't know best. What he did know was the little flower could throw some seriously deadly strikes, so she was capable of defending herself.

It was curious how he and Emiya managed to become acquaintances. Sasaki knew he hated the fact he prevented Emiya from killing his younger self, but the archer was also grateful that he bent the rules to allow his reckless youth to pass. Memorial essences were so confusing sometimes, especially when they conflicted with so many memories and feelings. At least, since he was also one of Chaldea's earliest servants, they had plenty of time to have better interactions as good allies.

"A curiosity... What if it was child Gilgamesh that you got instead?" Sanson asked with a small raise of his eyebrow as he cleaned a glass. "It wouldn't be a sweep since he seems to have less access to his gate, but he's cordial."

"Well that's different, but then I'd have trouble not squeezing that cute kid all the time," Tamamo replied with a small giggle.

"I'm surprised you and Boudica haven't done it yet considering what you do to my sisters," Emiya teased, making Tamamo stick her tongue out at him.

"I have the girls to hug whenever I want~! But regarding him, judging by what he says sometimes, I guess the memories carry over but the attitude changes when he switches," The fox caster concluded. "I'd rather not have another king on my tail should he change back. Ozymandius is overbearing enough as it is with the whole sister thing."

"The possibilities that keep getting summoned are interesting," Sanson stated as he picked up a new glass to clean. He was surprisingly talkative today, but the conversation was a curious one. Whenever he had a drink here and it was just him and Sanson, they would be more than content with just silent company; Never uncomfortable, but merely quiet.

"Gudao would often talk about the servant possibilities based on who we've already encountered... About fakes ones and real ones," Emiya started. "Technically myself and Nursery Rhyme shouldn't be here when compared to actual historical heroes."

"That applies for Benkei and I, but the throne has other ideas," Sasaki continued, getting the attention of the other three. "Why were we summoned as opposed to a real hero? I don't question it anymore, and neither does Benkei... As random as the masters perceive the Fate System to be, I believe it holds up to its name."

The four remained quiet as Sasaki's thought sank in. The blue-haired assassin simply chuckled. "But we're here now. As much as I enjoy a good waltz of blades on the masters' quest to save mankind, I know that memorable battles aren't the only opportunities for us here. But I'm preaching to the choir, as they say."

"That you are, and rather talkative today too," Tamamo giggled as she took a sip from her drink. "Though, supposedly fake hero who never existed or not, you've gained quite the genuine daily life and Chaldean legend, haven't you? Better than any tale about the fabled you."

Sasaki chuckled. "I can't deny that."

"Who says a fake can't surpass the original," Emiya suggested plainly with a smirk towards Sasaki. The assassin smirked and nodded back, having heard that line several times from the archer. Emiya checked his watch and slowly got up from his stool at the bar. "It was an interesting chat, Sasaki. Always interesting when you and Sanson get talkative. Thanks again for the drinks and talk, you two. Tamamo and I better get back in the kitchen to make sure Boudica is doing alright."

"Of course, chefs," The white-haired assassin replied with a small wave as the Tamamo got off her chair.

"You have a good day, Sasaki," Tamamo called out with a small wave and a wink. "Emiya and I will be sure to get the special requests for you tonight."

"I appreciate it," He replied with a smile and raise of his cup of sake. The servant pulled out a small pocket watch from his battle attire and looked at its face. It wasn't long before dinner, so he might as well get changed. Still not feeling an inch of nervousness, the assassin nodded towards Sanson before slowly getting up to start his final preparations.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Sasaki stared at himself in tall mirror that was given to him as a gift from Gabrielle. As often as he teased the young master, he found it comforting she was always so nice to him in return. Did she secretly like being teased? Shaking the thought from his head, he looked at himself wearing black formal pants and a blue shirt. He decided not to wear the accompanying vest or jacket and chose a black tie instead. It was simple enough, and he hadn't worn the formal attire once since it arrived earlier this week, so it was decided.

He looked around his relatively plain room. The surface was covered with tatami mats with the regular flooring underneath, the walls remaining plain. There were two banzai plants at a small, traditional Japanese table with pillows for seating. Near the door was a small mat for placing shoes when entering. A tiny shrine to hold his long blade was placed near the space which would hold his currently stored futon; He had replaced in favor of a bed. A few cabinets and drawers in dark wood completed the aesthetic, and overall it was one of the easiest furnishing tasks given to the Furniture Department.

Walking over to his dresser, the assassin picked up the golden cuff links in the shape of sakura trees and properly inserted them into his sleeves. Looking himself over one last time in the mirror, he confirmed he wore the attire properly before heading to his door and slipping on the black formal shoes. He opened the door to his room, making sure the key card was still in his pocket, before walking through the opening and letting it shut behind him. As the confirming beep locked the door, he turned- and nearly walked into Medea.

The caster was headed back to her room to collect a forgotten jewelry and nearly walked into the assassin herself upon turning the immediate corner. The two stared at each other for a split second before the caster's scowl started to form on her face while Sasaki began to smirk. Medea was wearing a long, one-shoulder purple dress that nearly covered her heels accompanied by a golden necklace. The dress displayed her long slender arms that held two ornate ring bracelets on each with a ruby center piece. Perceptive as always, He noticed the missing earring which signified what she was returning for.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the assassin. "Don't tell me you're going to give me two choice comments in a da-"

"That's far too much, and you look very beautiful, Medea."

Yes, he honestly did have a lingering grudge against the caster for what she did in that war. However, he was someone who could see what lay hidden behind that rough wall. It was all done with the sake of winning, but doing so to keep that piece of happiness she found at the temple. That master of her's, as flat and stoic as he was, had been the rope she clung to, and she did anything to keep it safe.

With that in mind, he was fine giving her a second chance. He was having an enjoyable time, and they were allies; It was ridiculous to keep pursuing that grudge in a hostile manner. He'd just tease her, but only to such an extent that it wasn't outright harassment. He would also gladly protect her for the master's sake if the situation called on the battlefield. It was neither a form of friendship nor intolerance, for he merely accepted what was in his current reality.

Taken back by the sudden compliment, Medea looked with wide eyes at the assassin as he chuckled and walked past her. He was a few steps away before he heard her turn to face him. "Sasaki...?"

The assassin turned to face the caster as she looked away from him for a moment, probably at something more interesting near the intersection of wall and floor. She looked up at him with a hesitant look before giving a tiny smile and a nod. "Thanks... and have a nice dinner tonight."

"You too," He nodded back with a small smile of his own before he began walking once more. The clicks of heels disappeared as Medea continued walking back to her room. The assassin slowly shook his head and chuckled once more before turning another corner and nodding to a passing robot. It was a shame he was just going to continue the teasing the next chance he got, but he could afford to be cordial every now and then, especially since he was in a good mood.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Admittedly he had arrived a little early to dinner, noting many servants and employees were absent. Relaxing to one of Mozart's impromptu viola pieces, the assassin watched as the robot swiftly prepared the table he sat at with machine speed. Everything was swiftly and precisely placed and arranged, even down to the evening's flower arrangements and candle lighting that each table was to receive. The assassin waved to his masters as they passed by, the two returning quick smiles and nods before returning to their conversation.

As the robot finished its task and waved to him in acknowledgment, it floated away as Benkei approached with a small smile adorning him with his formal green hakama and white hamori. "Looking extra sharp tonight."

"I figured I haven't worn my new suit yet, and deemed it fairly appropriate."

The lancer smirked and teased. "Oh, is that all?"

He didn't answer, but only smiled. The assassin chuckled back before the lancer patted him gently on the shoulder. "Enjoy yourself."

"Doumo. Have a good dinner, and I hope the girls aren't too loud." On cue, the confirmation came. The lancer walked away as Sasaki turned to watch Okita and Nobunaga bickering about something as they entered the room.

They approached the table Benkei was slowly walking towards. Ushiwakamaru sat at the round table already, patiently awaiting the arrival of her friends and enjoying the small scene they were making. It was the table he usually joined them at, and it reminded him of how he felt before when he saw lots of other servants gathering into groups as they slowly arrived. While he enjoyed being alone, humans were social beings, and he definitely felt the small lingers for a group of his own. As he watched his group sitting down and relishing in each other's company, even the two bickering servants, he chuckled and enjoyed what this dire mission had helped to forge.

His thoughts drifted to how lonely it was in the early days after Fuyuki. Back then it was only a handful of servants since Gudao was still green and the facility was severely damaged. Through the combined effort of his first servants, they restored Chaldea to a working state. In the many minor and major incidents they had to repair, Gudao grew more experienced and the servant count grew rapidly. Even with the large number of potential allies, he was glad to know in the French anomaly that he earned a name for himself as one of Chaldea's finest, though he was far from alone now.

He had help several times over the months, but none more so than from a fellow, but actual, dragon slayer who had arrived after the third singularity. They had fought together valiantly many times since her arrival. Their strong partnership had grown into one of Chaldea's most famous duos on the fields. Though he was heralded as a lone samurai, Savior of France, he would much rather continue to fight alongside-

"No hello, Sasaki? I'm hurt," Came a teasing voice on the other side of the once empty table.

The assassin smirked and looked across the table at his partner as she smiled at him with a quirk of an eyebrow. "My sincerest apologies, Martha."

"Forgiven," She winked at him before she started giggling once he could no longer control his laughter. After the quick but enjoyable moment, the two calmed themselves down.

"So..." She started quietly. "Got anything secret planned tonight?"

"It's not a secret if I tell, now is it?" He replied back coyly as he received a playful eye roll. "You'll just have to wait and find out. The night is young."

Sasaki stared at the woman across from him as she smiled back confidently yet relaxed. Her eyes matched the modest blue dress she wore, its white accented edges forming a boundary between it and her light skin. Her right shoulder was partially covered by her flowing hair while the other remained bare. He eyed her small cross necklace but politely refrained from going any further down. They didn't pay much attention when a robot hovered by to place the fine wine on the table for them as they made small talk, the first of many small details that Emiya and Tamamo had planned.

The rider eyed the wine and raised an eyebrow before looking back towards the assassin. "Nice choice."

"It actually was my choice, if you believe me."

"I have faith you did."

"You have plenty of faith, so I'm grateful you always spare some for me," He chuckled as Martha rolled her eyes again but laughed anyway.

"That was terrible, Sasaki."

He merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You still laughed, didn't you?"

The rider nodded with a smile and looked across the table to her partner. She was one of the few people that could draw out something a little more from the assassin. He was slightly different when around her, and it only grew since their camaraderie in Chaldea was guaranteed upon her arrival. It was mutual, since she felt free to act outside her saintly disposition to show her true self. She smiled gently at him and as he enjoyed how relaxed and confident they were with the whole situation.

The assassin stared back, quite pleased with how things were turning out so far. He never had a doubt about this small dinner date beforehand, knowing full well they got along very well anyway. To a servant who was nothing more than a tale however, it was comforting to know he had come so far with so much in all aspects of his newly created life.

As he looked into her eyes, Sasaki recalled how often he jokingly complained that women and short men were hard to manage; He made plenty of jests about how difficult it was for him to comprehend the opposite sex sometimes. But as he stared at the genuine look she gave him from across the table, he was more than willing to at least try with this flower. After all, she was just another special spice that made his life far more interesting these days, and another testament that he may still be a decent judge of women's character.

He smiled and she winked back.


	19. Fragment 18: Heated Competition

Illya pouted as she watched her brother and Kuro heading towards the exit of Chaldea in their similar battle attire.

Since their arrival, Emiya had spent time with both of them after overcoming the initial confusion and shock of having two sisters. Since Kuro was far less experienced with using the class card's skills that originated from him, the older brother had offered to help her improve; She gladly accepted. Slowly, her skills became stronger, but with a few twists that set their otherwise identical fighting stances apart. Illya knew Kuro thoroughly enjoyed all the training sessions and looked forward to the spars with her older brother.

The young caster, however, was incredibly jealous at the amount of personal time her adoptive sister got to spend with him.

She fiercely gripped the corner of the hallway and glared as they exited into the snow clouded outdoors. Passing by employees looked towards the small caster with adoring glances, as her ferocious demeanor appeared more like a child's tantrum to them. It didn't help the caster looked particularly cute when she pouted. She didn't care what anyone else thought at the moment though, as her mind wandered to ways of getting her precious brother's attention back. She growled to herself and bega-

"As delightful as it is, you're being obvious. Though I can't blame ya. You're not an assassin or anything."

The caster's eyes widened slightly and she turned around to look at Blackbeard. She quickly noticed they were suddenly alone in the hallway while the rider stood calmly with hands in his jeans. Quietly, the man pulled a hand out of his pocket to scratch his graphic shirt depicting a ninja and pirate fighting, though did nothing suspicious. He merely stared at her curiously and... with some pity?

Illya was concerned about winding up alone with Chaldea's resident pervert while wearing her white schoolgirl uniform. She heard many tales from Drake and the other girls who scorned the man's attempts to nurture his personal hobbies at their expense. The small girl began planning her escape, knowing she could use Ruby to transform her if need be or screaming for Heracles to come and save her; The latter was a more destructive means of help, but she secretly loved how much the big berserker seemed to care for her and Kuro's well be-

The rider sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're not interested in talking."

" _Be careful Illya,"_  Ruby whispered from her backpack.

The Einzebern girl gulped. "What're you doing here?"

Blackbeard looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Honestly? I was following your brother to ask a question regarding food, but I found your silent stalking far more interesting."

"S-So you saw that," Illya stammered with a blush on her cheeks as she pushed her two index fingers against each other.

"Mhmm," He stated evenly. "I'm guessing you're jealous of the time your sister spends with him? It's fairly obvious."

Having been caught again, her flush deepened as the man chuckled. She looked up at him with a pout making him raise his hands in surrender. "Easy now, I'm not mocking you. It's cute honestly… your sibling affection."

' _Sibling...'_  She mentally repeated as her blush remained. It was nowhere near as strong as with her real brother considering this Shirou was older and different. That didn't mean she didn't wish to spend quality time with the overprotective, handsome archer. "I guess."

"Hm. I think I know of a way to change your fortunes though… Get you the treasure chest you want," The rider stated while crossing his arms and staring off at the exit doors while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You do?" Illya asked hesitantly, unsure of what the perverted rider may secretly have planned. Her curiosity had barely defeated her hesitation and worry.

"Besides asking him directly, I'd say it's a fair option."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 18: Heated Competition** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

To Illya's total surprise, Blackbeard's idea was completely genuine.

She had listened intently while he explained Chaldea's first event that was taking place in a few days. The caster admittedly hadn't paid much attention to the announcement and went about her business as usual, mostly at being secretly jealous of Kuro. The gears in her head already began turning as the pirate continued to explain some specifics to her, and she could feel the rustling of Ruby in her backpacking. The mystic code was likely considering smacking her for not paying attention when someone was having a conversation.

The idea was more than enough food for thought as the rider finished talking. "I figure that would be the best way to catch your brother's attention."

"I'll do it!" Illya exclaimed as she held her fists in front of her in excitement, a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"Thought you'd like it." Blackbeard chuckled calmly with a small smile. He seemed much more genuine than Illya thought with all the rumors and incidents involving him. "Participants need to enter before four in the afternoon today, so you got two hours to get that team together if you wish."

"Right… a team," she mumbled to herself as she quickly thought of the possibilities. She mentally cringed at the thought of a previous cooking team she had with her friends, thankful that at least Tatsuko wasn't around to add random ingredients. "I'm not the best cook so any help I can get would be great…"

Instantly her two closest friends came to mind and she beamed. The rider chuckled upon watching her face light up. "I'm guessing you're all set then."

"I hope they'll help me!" She exclaimed before taking off down the hallway, but not before passing a very happy wave and smile towards the rider. "Thank you, Blackbeard!"

"Sure thing," The rider waved back casually with a small smile before looking towards the exit that led to the training grounds. "May fair winds blow, Illya!"

Ruby freed itself from her backpack as Illya continued on her path towards her friends' shared room. The wand head flew in front of her face as she bolted. "I'm guessing you don't want Kuro involved?"

"Of course not! She'll get more attention! And then there's our last food contest! She just used Miyu and-"

"Aren't you about to do that same thing with Jackie and Ali-"

She grabbed Ruby out of the air and began pulling at the sides, a fire burning in her eyes. "We're going to cook with love and friendship! I have done this before and I will win again!"

"I-I see…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You want to enter the curry competition?" Nursery Rhyme asked from her seat on the gymnasium floor. Her adopted sister and her, both wearing identical black girls shorts and t-shirts, were playing with a large bouncy ball. That was before Illya had practically burst into the gym after being directed there by her parents. Atalanta was nearby on some workout equipment with Tamamo and Leonidas, casually having a conversation with them while occasionally passing glances towards the girls. She waved to Illya upon making eye contact, which she quickly returned.

"Yea! I want to win it!" She said with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Why?" Jack asked with a slight tilt of her head. "I didn't know you liked to cook, so why?"

Her look of determination faded away quickly as she became slightly bashful in front of her closest friends in Chaldea. She was used to revealing things to dear companions, who she missed, especially Miyu, but it didn't make admitting certain things any easier. She definitely couldn't lie to her newest friends and break their trust. "I… I want Onii-chan to notice me more! He spends more time with Kuro than me..."

Having admitted it outright, she prepared herself for them to make fun of her for such a simple reason. As the giggling broke out, she was about to sigh when she saw the simultaneous nods from her two friends. "Okay!"

Illya stood there dumbfounded. "Okay? Really?"

"Jackie and I cook with your brother and Auntie Tamamo and Auntie Boudica sometimes. It's always fun and tasty," Nursery Rhyme explained with a smile. "So we'll help you cook! But we share the surprise prize, right?"

"Right, Illya?" Jack practically mirrored while she sat on the bouncy ball with an excited smile.

' _What if the prize is a kiss,'_  There was a slight hesitation as she thought, recalling how her little scuffle with Kuro went in their original world. She shook it out of her thought; This was an official competition, not a rivalry of bread between sisters. There's no way a kiss would be the grand prize.

Illya beamed. "Of course! Thank you! Thank you!"

The girls giggled as Jack got off the ball. She put a finger to her mouth in thought. "We'll need to choose a recipe."

"There are cook books in the library," Nursery Rhyme chimed in. Of course she'd know where some library books were.

"Let's go after we sign up then!" Illya exclaimed before quickly dashing towards the exit without further words. Nursery Rhyme and Jack looked to each other and shrugged at their very energetic friend's quick exit. The pair quickly got their slippers back on to begin their pursuit, having played barefoot the entire time.

"I'll tell mommy."

"Meet you at the library!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The trio of girls were currently seated on the carpeted floor in the central library shelves. Recipe books rested open and spread out around them as they looked. Their shoes were off while they relaxed on the soft carpet of the aisle, leaving the footwear lined neatly at the base of the bookshelves. Since the sofas were too open and obvious, they chose to hide among the aisles instead. Hans hadn't complained, at least.

Illya and Jack had arrived from signing up and found Nursery Rhyme pulling select books they might possibly use. Illya insisted they refrain from asking any of Chaldea's most famous chefs questions regarding food dishes in case one or all of them wound up judges; The last thing she wanted was to cause bias or ruin their surprise dish. They had spent an hour searching through the books, quietly discussing what might be good options while occasionally looking around in case anyone was eavesdropping on competition.

"Anything in that one, Jackie?" Illya asked as she thumbed through the index of another book.

"More Red Thai Curry," Jack explained in exasperation. She turned several more pages to find more variations of the dish. "Lots more."

"I still think spicy is the wrong way to go, Illya is right," Nursery Rhyme chipped in as she looked at a recipe labelled 'Mapo Tofu.' She cringed slightly as she read the very spicy ingredients to this particular variation. "Who eats this stuff?"

"We haven't seen many sweet curry recipes though," Illya pouted as she considered the options they had found. Hans passed by the aisle pushing a kart full of books and throwing a curious glance at the three white-haired girls before moving on. The Einzbern looked up at the top shelf as Ruby quietly floated around, alleviating its own boredom. She glanced the title of a final recipe book that had gone unnoticed. "There's one more up there!"

"Where?" Nursery Rhyme frowned as she looked up; She likely wasn't happy she missed one book in her search. Illya definitely wasn't imagining the lone article that was placed in the wrong section of the aisle, though still relatively near its intended spot.

Illya got up and walked underneath the offending book, reaching up to grab the item that was very much out of reach and causing her friends to giggle; This was one of the taller aisles in the central area. Before Nursery Rhyme could do anything, Jackie quickly got up and walked over to her friend. As the red eyed caster looked at the assassin, she smiled in silent recognition as Jack knelt down next to her. "Shoulders!"

"Okay," Illya replied as she swung her leg over as gracefully as she could so she was sitting on the assassin's shoulders.

Jack cautiously stood up while holding Illya's shins lightly. She was still out of reach of the book as her fingers barely touched the shelf it rested on. As she kept trying to reach for it while Jack held her secure, the small pair wiggling in their efforts, Nursery Rhyme giggled at their antics. She looked down at Jack's feet before spotting something that had exited from a tiny hole at the base of the bookcase. It was small, and Jack and Illya were too busy to notice.

It was a tiny mouse and Nursery Rhyme blushed in adoration, but failed to warn her sister that it approached her bare feet. The caster only stared in amusement as Jack felt something rubbing against her bare foot. She looked down and saw the mouse, though she didn't freak out like other young girls would; She was Jack the Ripper after all. The problem the mouse caused was very different, as its whiskers and its sniffing began to tickle the young assassin who quickly fell into a giggling fit.

As the mouse stuck its nose under the arch of her foot and sniffed around, she lost her calm and jerked in response while giggling. This caused Illya to yelp and lose balance. The two, even with their beyond normal abilities, fell like rocks to the ground as the mouse zipped back into its hole. The pair landed on their backs with Jack still giggling beside a partially dazed Illya.

"Ow!" Illya groaned as she sat up. "Jackie! What happened?"

"Sorry! Something tickled me," Jack responded, cheeks partially flushed from the giggle fit.

Nursery Rhyme, now recovered from her own laughter at the small incident, pulled the recipe book from the shelf using some telekinetic abilities. She gracefully placed it on the ground with the rest as the other two girls blinked. Illya sighed. "And you didn't do this before?"

"You never asked!" Nursery Rhyme giggled a little too loudly. From a few aisles down, Medusa had stopped Hans from approaching with a small smile, whispering to convince him to just let the girls be. As Nursery Rhyme quieted herself down, likely aware of how loud she had gotten, she looked to Illya and snickered. "You should fix your skirt, Illya."

Illya looked down and saw that her skirt had folded upwards and revealed her underwear. Blushing profusely, she fixed her skirt while making sure no one else had seen. "Hoo… How unladylike."

"You've shown worse," Ruby chimed as it floated beside her, but the wand head quickly shut up when Illya casually dropped a recipe book on top of it.

Jack giggled as she flipped through the new recipe book, revealing page after page of more spicy cu- Her eyes lit up as she found quite a few pages of sweet curry recipes. "There's a lot in this book!"

"Great!" Illya quietly cheered as the two casters crawled over to look over the assassin's shoulders. If her brother was roughly the same from her own timeline, then she knew exactly which one would be closest to his liking. Now that they had the book they needed, all that was left was to choose a recipe and acquire the proper ingredients before the contest in three days.

They could also use the time to help Illya improve her basic cooking skills since her two friends had some experience in the kitchen. Though she was still slightly nervous, Illya felt more confident with the help of her friends that her dish would turn out spectacular. She just hoped the prize at the end would be more than enough compensation for her friends, though she would happily find a way to make it up to them if needed. All she desired was her brother's attention as the grand prize after all.

Still, she couldn't knock away the guilt gnawing at her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As one of Chaldea's largest, original rooms, the Auditorium served as a meeting place for the employees to meet should the Director hold a lecture. It was a room Gudao would have been introduced to Olga Marie and the other masters on his first day had the Director not chosen to host the meeting in the Deployment Room instead. The large room was beyond spacious with a high ceiling and proper lighting fit for theater. Dim lights led down three pathways which ended near the stage, separating the seating area into four columns.

Dark wood and plush seating gave it a high-class air, and the near pitch-black walls were angled for acoustics. It lacked any sort of balcony or second floor since its purpose was not for theatrical arts. However, the adjustable lighting and red curtained stage meant it could be used for that purpose should any resident spiritual playwright find themselves bored. The curtain was currently opened, but the spotlights off, to reveal only silhouetted tables and contestants for the event.

Thankfully, it didn't show how nervous and guilt-stricken Illya was as her friends tossed concerned glances from beside her. She didn't stare at them, but merely fiddled with the hem of her apron in a vain attempt to distract herself. The trio donned their own miniature versions of chef outfits, save for Illya who wore her purple Einzbern blouse and skirt with a rainbow apron. She thought she looked cute this morning, but now she only felt guilty and disgraceful.

Illya stood in thought on the dim stage, pondering how Kuro felt about being left in the dark until only moments ago. She never informed her sister until then, and she still recalled the frustrated and betrayed face she made. Even if she merely waved it off and berated her for it, she still saw the glint of pain in her eyes. It gnawed at her, making her feel so much smaller and disgusting for what she was doing. She could hear nothing but her guilty thoughts that drowned out the growing crowd.

To distract herself, she gazed around the Auditorium. Everyone was interested in seeing Chaldea's first community driven event. From what she was told, in the many months Chaldea has been trying to fix the Grand Order anomalies there hasn't been a single community styled event; Humanity's existence takes priority for rhetorical reasons. Consideration for schedules made it challenging, but for the sake of making the community even tighter, it was scheduled before Halloween. The full turnout likely meant the robots were performing the security sweeps.

It certainly didn't help calm her turbulent nerves and guilt; Stage fright was starting to set in.

At a table placed between center stage and the front of the rows of audience seats sat the dim judge's table covered with a golden cloth. The room slowly fell silent as the Roman Empress walked down the aisle that led through the sets to the judge's table. In an attempt to calm her nerves, Illya eyed her toga, complete with a fresh new wreath, swung with the gentle breeze as she walked up to the microphone next to the judges. Her fellow emperors and Altera clapped happily for her entrance, much to the empress' delight.

Sitting on a separate chair near the dim judge's table was Gudao, putting away some paperwork into a briefcase that he was finishing as Nero passed him. With a smile, she turned the microphone on, causing horrendous feedback that made most present flinch besides her. She cleared her throat and gave a very wide grin before grasping the microphone and tearing it off the stand. With a swift jump, she leapt onto the stage where several spotlights shined on her as the others dimmed, far more than what was necessary.

"My dear Roman Citizens!" she proclaimed proudly with a hand on her hip.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Gudao said under his breath with an amused eye roll, which Nero obviously didn't even notice, nor cared to.

"Thank you all for coming to witness this day's grand event, Chaldea's First Event and Contest: The Curry Challenge! I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, shall be your royal host for this evening, for there is none more suited than I! Umu~!"

There was an applause as Nero threw her hand into the air dramatically with closed eyes and a grin. "As Chaldea's Council has decided, this will be one of many events in the future to provide entertainment! Without further delay, I shall now introduce the judges who have the honor of tasting the competition!"

Separate spotlights flared to life on them, but compared to the one for Nero they were dimmer. Illya believed that secret talk she saw Nero having with an employee had something to do with it. She likely manipulated or demanded the poor guy to give her extra attention. None seemed to care, though most were used to her selfish desires by now; Nero was just being Nero.

She held a hand out towards the judge's table where four individuals sat. The lone man wore black tuxedos while two women wore white, conservative dresses and silvery jewelry. The third woman, whose long purple hair was made into a beautiful updo, wore a black strapless, form fitting dress instead. A name card stood in front of each one, though none of them actually needed an introduction just based on their popularity. Slowly, the lone male at the table's right stood up and fixed his bowtie, making Illya smile warmly.

"The first is one of the servants who had to be included for obvious reasons! No cooking panel would be right without him! The man who has clearly received the blessings of the Goddess Edesia! Chaldea's prestigious Master Chef, Shirou Emiya!"

While the audience clapped for him as he waved politely, Emiya winced unnoticeably and shot a choice gaze at Nero with a coupled mumble,  _"No need for it to be so long, Nero."_

" _Too bad!"_  Nero replied quietly and winked back. He sat back down with a roll of his eyes as the female next to him stood while giggling. "Our next judge is Chaldea's newest master who will be taking Gudao's place this evening, Master Gabrielle Rutherford!"

Gabrielle looked around and waved to the applause with a bright smile before sitting back down so the servant in the black dress next to her could stand. "Our second servant judge is another of Chaldea's first servants and valuable allies, the beautiful Miss Medusa!"

Silently, she gave a tiny smile and nodded lightly towards the audience. Her smile forcibly grew a little larger and she bowed deeper and waved before sitting back down. Illya's quick glance quickly spotted the disapproving stare of two small, identical women that caused the change. She wondered if Kuro was giving her a similar disapproving look right now, but she couldn't bring herself to look.

The final member of the panel stood as Nero pointed her hand towards her. "And last but not least, the Supervisor who helped and guided the Clothing Department to make all these wonderful clothes for the servants to wear, Miss Naomi Stolarz!"

The employee waved and smiled to the audience before quickly taking her seat. "Now that the judges have been formally introduced, I shall proceed to the competition! Roman Citizens, though we have only a few entered teams, they have deemed themselves worthy for competing for the Empress' favor!"

A voice cleared itself from near the judge's table, causing some chuckles to erupt from the audience. "I mean worthy for competing to be the best curry dish and claim the secret grand prize! Umu~! Their dish will be made available as an option to eat every Thursday at lunch for the next month!"

The contestants already stood behind their own separate tables on the stage, side boards attached to prevent the other parties from looking directly at their work. Each team had custom name plates displayed at the front of their tables. The table's fronts were exposed to allow the audience to get a good view of how they were cooking, and to ensure they weren't cheating in some way for the judges. Each table had their own bags and containers of pre-acquired ingredients to use for their curries, and an assortment of kitchen utensils to make the dishes.

The lights flared on for the first table, revealing the team's two individuals. They would be next, but Illya's heartbeat was already sky rocketing. Her nerves were getting to her as Nero walked to the first table. Jack and Nursery Rhyme were gently rubbing Illya's shoudlers to reassure her, but she was quickly regretting doing this. What would earning more affection from her brother mean if she had successfully drove a wall between her and Kuro? The mounting guilt was suffocating.

"Our first competing team is promised to be the hardest competition! Roman Citizens, give a round of applause to the combined efforts of Tamamo and Boudica of Team Kitchen Queens!"

Boudica waved with a bright smile while Tamamo bowed and laughed. The two wore matching blue sun dresses with white aprons that had a smiley face pattern plastered sporadically over the front. Nero came up to the table with a smile as the audience's clapping died down. "Do you two have anything to declare before we start?"

Before Boudica could answer, Tamamo pushed the microphone gently to herself, grinning brightly and winking before stating, "You better have extra spice cause we're the hottest competition you're gonna have!"

The rider partially flushed, flabbergasted at Tamamo's daring statement as Nero laughed and a few choice whistles came from the audience. As Nero moved onto the next team, the British Queen whispered to her friend, "Tamamo, what?"

"What? I thought it was clever," She giggled as Boudica rolled her eyes. "Gabby and Nero helped me come up with it before we started!"

The spotlight came on underneath the next table, revealing Illya, Jack, and Nursery Rhyme. Illya had quickly donned a forced, firm expression to hide her current state. Matching her friends, they looked like they were ready to give it their all when coupled with their determined faces. "Our next team is the cutest entry of all! Help your Empress welcome Illya, Jackie, and Alice of team Sugar Rush!"

The crowd erupted in applause as Tamamo and Boudica tried hard not to overly fawn over the cute expressions. Jack lightly pouted and turned with Illya to face Nursery Rhyme as she voiced her displeasure. "Alice! What kind of name is that?"

She pouted back. "I thought you two were okay with it when they put the name plate on!"

"It sounds like we've had too many sweets before we started or something," Illya commented as Ruby floated just above her head.

"I mean, you girls  _did_  have-  _ **Oh please I'm sorry!**_ " Ruby panicked. The wand head was quickly grabbed by the three and pulled in various directions.

"Quiet, Ruby!" The girls exclaimed simultaneously before stopping and turning towards the audience. They noticed Nero had held the microphone up to them to say something and was currently trying to hold back her own admiring smile and laughter. The audience was split between laughing and fawning over the adorable exchange as the girls instantly grew flustered, letting Ruby free itself.

"You got this girls!" Irisviel and Atalanta yelled from their seats as they quickly gushed to each other about how adorable their children were. Illya's eyes quickly wandered to Kuro and met her blank but displeased stare; She couldn't look away.

"Umu~! I want to ask why Kuro isn't with you, but that's okay! You're cute as a trio too! So, is there anything else you girls want to say?" Nero asked with closed eyes and a small smirk.

She opened them to look at the two tomato red sisters, but then quickly fell confused upon seeing Illya's expression. The caster didn't even notice Nero staring as her mind fumbled for any form of comfort. Guilt raked her heart as she looked at Kuro, who now stared back in surprise. Even the crowd was beginning to whisper over the slightly crestfallen face of the Einzbern caster.

With the microphone still before them, Illya's lower lip trembled as Emiya's expression turned worried. The guilt was finally piercing her, and she could barely keep her eyes from blurring with threatened tears. "Kuro… I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I didn't tell you! It was stupid of me and I shouldn't ha-"

"Hoy, Illya! Apologize to me if you lose!" Kuro's voice rang out, making her sister gasp in surprise. She quickly rubbed her eyes and stared at Kuro, who merely wore a small, exasperated smile. With a raise of her tanned hand, she merely waved it off as their mother and father stared between them with growing smiles. "I expect half or more of your portion of the reward as compensation! …And if you really want to talk, we'll do it later! Good luck, Illya!"

Using such casual statements, Kuro revitalized her sister. Illya's shoulders felt lighter, and as a small applause grew in the audience, Illya quickly nodded as Nero's eyes began tearing. "Th-Thank you, Kuro! I promise I'll make it up to you!"

" **So beautiful! The muses are singing!"**  Nero exclaimed happily and loudly, making the speakers shriek with feedback that accidentally killed the moment. Even as they held their ears and winced, the two sisters stared at each other with matching smiles; Illya was confident all was well. She just needed to defeat the others now!

Nero, dismissing her mistake casually, moved on to the next table. The spotlight came on to reveal a solo entry wearing a jade green, one strap dress with a slit on the opposing side that revealed the side of her leg. A lighter green apron with a pink heart helped protect her front. Her face partially covered by an oriental fan, the servant smiled as Nero presented her with an outstretched hand. "Our next contestant is looking to fry the competition in her own way! Please bring your hands together for Kiyohime!"

As the audience clapped for the berserker, she closed her fan and waved towards them with an angelic smile. Nero held the microphone to the fellow servant and grinned. "Anything you wish to say to your competitors, Kiyohime?"

"I wish everyone the best of luck," She said happily. With a sudden, vicious smirk, she glanced towards Tamamo, who was already bracing for a choice comment. "Especially you, Tamamo. Heavens be grateful Boudica is strong enough to carry you since you need all the help you can get to win Gudao's love from me."

**"Why you dirty, cocky-!"**  The audience erupted into laughter and egging remarks as Boudica attempted to hold back her dear friend from tearing her love rival apart. Gudao was glad he made the decision to give Gabrielle his seat on the judging panel as he shrank into his own.

Nero was trying to hold back her own laughter fit and failing. Kiyohime smoothly looked away and reopened her fan before giggling triumphantly. Upon recomposing herself, Nero brought the microphone back to her mouth before walking over to the next table. "It seems there will be no shortage of extra pressure between the love rivals this competition! But there are still more competitors willing to fight it out, with some big surprises for the next team! Help your Empress welcome Tyler, Lord El-Melloi II, and Iskandar of Team MLG!"

There was an applause as usual, though some murmurs of confusion too. The audience was confused over the most well-known gaming fanatics in Chaldea being in a cooking competition. The judges, fully aware of who had entered, were still as baffled as most at the trio's apparent entry. Illya, on the other hand, only felt more confident. Their chances of winning grew if their competition was not as strong as she feared beforehand.

Nero stood next to their spotlight-basked table. The three of them were indeed wearing plain white aprons over various attire. El-Melloi had a business suit underneath and had his glasses on, a cigar or cigarette thankfully missing from his mouth. Tyler wore a regular employee uniform under his apron while the King of Conquerors chose a very tight black shirt and thankfully no-where near as tight jeans. Nero held the microphone between them as smiled, "Is there anything you guys would like to say as one of the dark horses of this competition?"

"I mean, I don't think any of us prepared a speech or anything since we're not supposed to be here," Tyler started before getting smacked on the arm by Lord El-Melloi II. "Dude, what!?"

"You weren't supposed to reveal we're in here by mistake!" He chastised as their larger than life friend bellowed in laughter. Many chuckles and further murmurs erupted from the audience.

Nero blinked as she continued to hold the microphone for them. "Oh? So you weren't originally entering to win?"

"My king thought this was a curry  _tasting_  competition and signed us up without asking," The caster stated making the audience laugh. He gave an exasperated look to the rider who simply flashed a thumbs up before taking the Microphone from Nero without asking. Nero pouted as she tried to reach the microphone to little avail as Tyler chuckled.

"That's right! It was a mistake but we will charge forward and conquer the prize for our glory! Our competition shall tremble in fear as our curry defeats all who challenge it upon the battlefield! You will understand what it means to face the true flames of war with our mighty curry!"

El-Melloi looked ready to facepalm based on his dumbfounded expression after listening to his king's rallying speech. Tyler, on the other-hand, was already in a chuckling fit as the caster sighed, "I… Never mind… Lead on, my king."

Nero moved on as the audience began to settle down. The final spotlight fired upon the lone entry at the opposite end of the stage from the Kitchen Queens. Team MLG's chorus of confused murmurs was a whisper compared to the outright spectacle of seeing the lone rider underneath the spotlight. He wore tan slacks and a white polo that contrasted his black apron with skull and crossbones, coupled with a small smirk; He seemed unperturbed by the confusion and doubt surrounding him.

As Nero stood next to the lone rider, equally perplexed as most in the room, she cleared her throat and returned to her haughty smile as she presented her hand towards the true dark horse of the competition. "From the seas of the Caribbean comes the last and most unusual entry into the competition! Please give a round of applause to Edward Teach, the famed pirate Blackbeard!"

There was a slightly softer applause as most of the audience, especially the servants, were visibly perplexed at the sight of yet another unusual entry into the first event. Illya was also confused, though something told her he was a threat; He did inform her of the contest, and he seemed confident. It worried her, but her reignited confidence and determination would not be snuffed out that easy. She had to win to earn her brother's respect and share her portion with Kuro as penance!

Without even seeming bothered by the negative attention, Blackbeard flashed a grin and waved to the audience as Nero asked, "Is there anything you wish to say, Blackbeard?"

"Fair seas, everyone," He stated plainly, drawing more curious glances his way especially from his fellow competitors. Iskandar and Tyler, however, threw him matching thumbs up and grins. Nero nodded and grinned before striding proudly towards the center stage as multiple spotlights came on to target her.

Chuckles came from the audience at Nero's obvious delight for taking center stage as she declared with an outstretched hand, "Now that everyone is introduced… Competitors! Get ready to show what you're made of! May the best curry win!"

The audience erupted into cheers as the judges gave their nods of approval. A starting timer began ticking down from the back wall of the stage. Illya stared back towards the wall with a determined look before staring out into the audience.

She could see her mother and father giving her encouraging smiles while Kuro and kid Gilgamesh sat nearby and gave her a thumbs up. Finally, she turned towards her big brother and noticed the warm smile he was giving her, accompanied with a nod. There was no turning back now, but she was glad her stage fright and guilt was now conquered. She mentally kept her heart beat from racing in excitement as she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Don't worry, Illya, we won't lose!" Jack stated as she lightly grabbed one of Illya's hands with a determined smirk.

"We're gonna win and get the grand prize!" Nursery Rhyme chimed in as she grasped her other hand.

Illya smiled and nodded back. "Right! Thank you! Let's show them what we've got!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nursery Rhyme smirked as she faced her sister. "Ready, Jackie?"

With a swing of two supplied, twin cooking knives, Jack grinned back. "Let's do it, Alice!"

Nursery Rhyme was using her abilities to help throw vegetables into the air at an arc towards a mixing bowl Illya had prepared. The Einzbern girl was currently preparing some potatoes on the table in full view of the audience while the vegetables flew over her head. Just before they were going to land in the bowl, Jack, who stood nearby, was wielding the knives like her own blades to slice them into tiny pieces as they flew. It was coordinated precision at its finest that didn't endanger Illya in the slightest.

For Illya, what was most incredible was how fancy the serial killer was getting. She was spinning her blades in her hands with an excited smile while slicing the pieces into incredibly tiny portions. An entire carrot flung by Nursery Rhyme was practically sliced within a second before it wound up in their bowl, much to the amusement of the audience. Illya would simply fine tune the dicing process later, but currently enjoyed the stares that once made her nervous.

She wondered if this was what anyone was expecting when they thought about the competition. It was intended as an interesting event to give anyone a chance to win a prize while simultaneously providing a television-style live entertainment. They had to have known there was going to be a few quirks depending on who entered, though even she didn't expect the show all of them were putting on; In hindsight, she should have expected their team wouldn't be the only one with fancy tricks.

Based on their expressions, the audience were clearly enjoying the live comedy and spectacle show on the stage; Observing historical figures make curry their own way should have been entertaining enough. Each table was doing their task in various ways with subtle quirks. Even the judges, who were curiously eyeing the different techniques, were laughing and smiling with the audience. To Illya's satisfaction, they were especially enamored with the adorable antics from the cutest competitors, who did it in hopes of winning favor.

Illya could feel a small sparkle of enthusiasm in her eye as she cooked, but didn't see her brother had clearly noticed it too. She wore nearly the same sparkle Kiyohime had next to them, unbeknownst to her. It was a glint that was filled with intent, dedication, and love for someone special in their lives. Though her curiosity would have informed her of his potential acknowledgement, she merely continued to peel the potato skins with a focused heart as he smiled warmly.

However, she would still make glances to gauge her competition carefully in case they needed to step things up.

Next to them, Tamamo and Boudica took a much more refined approach that had the telltale signs of Emiya's own coaching. It was like watching two professionals, but that was close to the truth. There merely went about their routine as expected from the kitchen duo, hiding nothing from the audience or their competitors; Their blockers were discarded with sheer confidence, and it unnerved Illya. Everything was carefully and systematically completed as they went about their work with measured portions and near precise calculations.

What was most concerning for her was that their measurements were done by hand. However, she had no doubt the skilled duo would be spot on as if they used actual utensils; They were truly their biggest threat. As they worked, they would occasionally give glancing smiles to the audience. They also visibly gushed over the girls next to them, which ensured Illya had to remain vigilant now to get caught sizing up her opponents.

Tamamo would also throw a choice glare towards Kiyohime though, which made it a bit easier to conceal as a dumbfounded glance.

On their other side, Kiyohime prepared her dish, making sure to look like a perfect housewife to Gudao. Illya would watch her curiously as she slowly started to flush from silent thoughts. It would make her waver a bit, but she would quickly shake herself out of her stupor to cook diligently again. Still, she'd make a glance or two at Gudao, and the entire process would repeat all over again. Kiyohime was known for cooking well, but Illya was less worried about her since she seemed so… clearly distracted.

Then there was the group next to her, which Illya couldn't spy on. However, the berserker would glance at with a doubtful look which eased any worries, so she left it at that. Tyler never noticed the Japanese servant's looks though. "How many carrots again?

"Three. I said this already."

"Oh. Well I'm at six so it'll be twice as good, right?"

Lord El-Melloi actually threw his palm against his face as Tyler gave a sheepish grin towards his gaming rival who was currently cutting up some garlic carefully. For anyone that could see, none of them had any experience in cooking, but the caster was still taking this seriously; His effort alone wasn't going to be enough. He glanced back towards his king, who was currently chewing through a bag of personally spiced chips as he watched them, and raised an eyebrow as the two met gazes.

"Aren't you going to prepare the meat?"

"Oho. Right, I forgot about my second task," The rider stated before casually, and without washing his hands, grabbed the slab of raw meat and dropping it into the sizzling pan. El-Melloi could only look completely dumbfounded, as did Tyler, at the act just committed.

"You're supposed to slice it up into pieces first!"

"It was a glorious cut of meat, I'm sure it will make a fine steak as is," He proclaimed loudly before continuing to feast on the chips. The audience erupted into more laughter.

"Are you seri- We're making  _curry!"_  El-Melloi practically yelled as Tyler added an entire onion into pan, barely containing his laughter at the caster's dumbfounded expression. "Tyler, what. the. bloody. hell!?"

"I mean, it's too late now right? We'll just make some mean-ass Steak Curry!" He declared proudly before grabbing another onion to throw in. He was stopped by the caster. "Oh come on, bro. Don't be like that! If we can't compete against the top tiers cooks, we'll simply aim as bad as possible to be awesome as possible! Like those really bad movies people watc-"

"Cooking and bloody terrible movies breaking negative profit margins are not the same!" The caster groaned. "I swear, you're worse than Flat sometimes."

As the audience continued to fawn at the antics of the adorable girls or enjoy the comedy session provided by the MLG team, there were those that stared just as curiously at Blackbeard. He was too far to see, so she could only go off the audience's reactions. It created a new nervousness she couldn't explain, which would have only grown if she saw the absolute look of collected confident he wore that matched the Kitchen Queens.

"Almost cut a little too much there... That was close," the pirate quietly mumbled.

Wearing a hair net and chopping his vegetables to the near precision of the Kitchen Queens, he quietly hummed to himself a few sea shanties while he sliced a pineapple. The pan next to him was sizzling properly and the meat was already finely diced and prepared the way he wanted. He had a few sacks of ingredients on the table near him that he would occasionally reach into and mix into his diced food. All of this drew further curious glances from the judges.

They would murmur to each other while pointing towards him and his secret ingredients. Blackbeard didn't even notice, and he certainly didn't vocally let them in on anything as he continued to work. He turned up the heat on the stove at his table and began cooking the meat diligently before he-

The rider casually raised an eyebrow and looked at the table next to him as Iskandar pulled a bag of ingredients from his jeans pocket. They looked to be seed shells of some sort, meaning his group had intended to use some sort of spicy curry if it ever made it to that stage to begin with. Shrugging the sight off and evidently not caring, the pirate went back to his work and hummed songs to himself. He quietly mumbled,  _"I best hurry up if I want to get to my garnishing."_

Understandably, most members in the audience were perplexed by Chaldea's resident pervert Blackbeard supposedly having high finesse in the kitchen. It caused a three way split for the observers, who were either laughing at the male trio, staring at Blackbeard, or admiring them. The audience may have been split, but most were still enjoying their little team working instead. However, one trio in the back row had only stared at Blackbeard since the competition began.

From their seats, Drake, Anne, and Mary gawked at their fellow pirate with no disguise to their intrigue. They stared at the pirate as they whispered to each other about the peculiarity of the perverted and somewhat secretive man. It was obvious to any nearby they couldn't believe one of the terrors of the Caribbean actually seemed like he knew his way around the kitchen. They continued to watch him, never once turning to anyone else as Drake's eyes glinted of curiosity and disbelief.

"Everyone looks busy as can be, including Blackbeard! Umu, quite the surprise for the rider!" Nero commentated casually by the judge's table. "Could he be the dark horse of the competition? Should the others be worried about his formal culinary skills?"

Illya felt uneasy and uncertain about Blackbeard's supposed capabilities, but didn't think much of where he actually got it. Maybe he learned it on his ship? The captain didn't have to cook though, right? Oh well, it's not like that mattered. She was just silently glad he introduced this idea to her, because now she was having serious fun with her friends. Next time, she would definitely ensure Kuro helped them too.

While Tamamo and Kiyohime were dueling with their glares, underneath the heated exchange the girls were now dicing the potatoes Illya had carefully prepared. This part needed to be done fairly swiftly so they could get to seasoning. They only had one cutting board and the three were crowding around it as they helped Illya. This earned the trio quite the few adoring glances from the audience as they remained practically huddled in their work.

The sides of their heads rubbed against each other as they slice, though they didn't care. They only smiled as they worked. They were used to being this close, though Kuro was temporarily missing from the group. When they were done as a practically synchronized team, they swiftly but gently lifted the board and let the potato portions slide into the pan along with the vegetables. They giggled at the small applause from the watching members of the audience.

"We should get started on the curry paste," Illya said nervously, knowing full well she had no idea what she was doing here. With the encouraging glances from her two friends, however, she smiled and nodded towards them as Jack grabbed the ginger while Nursery Rhyme pulled the garlic and shallots from the oven after having them cooked.

While it isn't against the rules, it was commonly acknowledged that bringing pre-made curry sauce was a bad idea. Team MLG didn't care as they shamelessly did it anyway. Iskandar pulled out the paste in modern packaging he didn't even bother to hide from the judges. El-Melloi clearly gave up as he helped his teammates pour the contents. The rider then picked up the bag of special ingredients he had pulled from his pockets earlier and began adding the item in question to the mix. He at least showed the judges, and the other competitors, that this was not prepackaged.

The judges were quietly discussing with each other while observing the techniques. All of them had written down the minus points given to the MLG team for pre-prepped and packaged paste. The three women were currently adoring the happy smiles of the Sugar Rush team as they finished making their curry paste. Emiya had stopped admiring the hard effort his little sister was giving to glance once more at Blackbeard as he began the final steps of his dish. By the pirate's expression and careful movements, he was clearly taking this very seriously.

Illya noticed her big brother not paying attention to her and began to pout, drawing the attention of her two friends who giggled upon drawing the connection. The girls simply gave her reassuring pats on the back before returning to the dish.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"And with that, the cooking has been completed! Umu~! Our competitors gave us quite the incredible show that won't soon be forgotten! With the dishes prepared, it's time for the judging to begin!" Nero declared from the center of the stage as the contestants stood in front of their cooking stations.

There were five tables that held the dishes for the judges to taste. Robots would bring the dishes to the judging table when ready. The Kitchen Queens were on the panel first with four identical meals already placed before the judges. Based on the light steam that came off of each plate and the perfect presentation, it was no wonder the two women were constant cooks for Salon de Marie's dinners with Emiya. Illya looked on from her spot in worry, hoping to some unseen force that they would somehow beat these high-tier chefs.

"The judges decided to forgo the usual point system due to the low number of competing teams. They will simply rank from first to last at the end based on their own criteria. First up are the Kitchen Queens with their dish titled, 'Chaldean Delight.' Let's see what the judges have to say!"

While not in perfect unison, the four judges took small spoonfuls of the dish in front of them. A reddish-brown sauce soaked the star shaped chicken cuts within, mixed with small potatoes cut into balls alongside square cut carrots. Neatly shredded basil and red pepper flakes gave extra color to the already delicious looking dish, coupled with thinly sliced pepper garnish in the shape of roses. The presentation by itself was stunning, and as the faces of the judges lit up upon tasting the dish, Illya suddenly began getting significantly more worried.

"And this is the reason why we're all so glad to have you two helping Emiya and the staff in the kitchen," Naomi declared before taking another eager bite.

"It's not too spicy. I'm also noticing a lot of different flavors in the sauce, but they're not competing. If anything its consistency in mix is spot on. I'm actually unsure how you did it," Emiya admitted while he looked down at the dish in front of him as if it were a lab experiment.

"Have we learned well?" Tamamo asked without disguising her prideful smile.

Emiya chuckled and shook his head. "I never taught you this. This is spectacular. By the books yet with a personal twist that seals the deal."

"I wouldn't mind eating this all day," Naomi chimed in before quickly adding. "For a day though. An all curry diet sounds horrifying to me."

"Tamamo, Boudica. I don't have the expertise of judging food like Emiya does, but this is too tasty," Gabrielle stated which earned an eyeroll from Gudao at how painfully plain her judging comment was. Illya only chuckled at the sight, but it was filled with nervousness that Nursery Rhyme tried to soothe.

"It's beyond wonderful." Even Medusa had a full smile on her face as she took her third bite while simply giving a thumbs up of approval. Tamamo's face lit up even more as she quickly high fived Boudica followed by a friendly hug. Kiyohime looked slightly annoyed and seemed to want to say something but kept her rude remark in check. Illya was understandably panicky at the high approval given by the judges on the first dish; Already a tall bar has been set for them to reach. As the plates were quickly carried off by a set of robots, another group brought their team's plates.

"Sugar Rush will now be judged for their own delicacy, which they have happily called, 'Sweetato'," Nero stated as she looked at her notecard again before looking at the girls in question. "Sweetato?"

"Yes, Sweetato, because sweet potato is too long," Nursery Rhyme chimed in happily, making the empress smile. Illya's pounding, nervous little heart was deafening.

The judge's looked down at the dish in front of them, looking at yellowish curry sauced that was perfectly centered atop the bowl of rice. Potato chunks were neatly cut and soaked in the sauce, with specs of finely flaked, cut vegetables scattered on top for color. In addition to the curry were two plain cookies with curry sauce painted smiley faces. Thinly sliced carrot dots helped to form the eyes and mouths.

Relief was filling Illya as she stared optimistically at their reactions. The judges had amused smiles on their faces, especially Gabrielle who was passing quick glances between the dish and her team. She quickly took a spoonful of the dish and ate it, her eyes lighting up as she giggled with a closed mouth. She swallowed the food as the other judges took their bites and smiled brightly to the group. Illya's hopes were skyrocketing with every bite.

"A sweet tasting curry. How perfect for Chaldea's sweetest girls," Gabrielle mused out loud as she prepared another spoonful. "I was prepared for all spicy foods, but this was a pleasant surprise. And a cute and fitting presentation!"

"If I may ask, whose idea was it to go with sweet curry?" Medusa asked, forcing herself to be a little louder than usual for the audience to hear properly even with the small microphone attached to her dress.

"It was Illya's idea! She wanted it to be extra sweet and thought up the cookies too! We just helped her make it."

Illya was about to complain that they were the ones who practically did the harder work for her… but that was before she spotted the warm and proud smile of her big brother aimed right at her. She was practically melting with delight and relief. "A sweet potato curry with some small differences I can taste. It's a little less sweet than usual with the hint of complimenting flavor I wouldn't have suspected. Were you the one who chose that special ingredient as well, Illya?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed proudly, looking to her two friends beside her who smiled in approval. In all honesty, she was the one who made the special ingredient decision so it wasn't a lie.

Her heart raced faster when Emiya closed his eyes and nodded, the proud smile growing ever slightly as he took another spoonful. "Didn't know you had the makings of such a good cook. The consistency is spot on for what it should be, even with the addition of the secret ingredient which will stay undisclosed so this dish will remain yours."

"I have nothing bad to say about this dish. I love it." "A lovely treat from Chaldea's girls!" "Well done, sis."

With a bright smile, Illya was shaking with enthusiasm. The audience began clapping for the team, but none louder than her family as Kuro and the young Gilgamesh joined them happily. Illya's smile couldn't grow any wider as her control collapsed and she jumped into the air happily. She only calmed down when her two friends grabbed ahold of her while the audience enjoyed the early victory cheer. Soon enough the robots were exchanging the dishes with the next one in a swift and orderly fashion.

"Next up is Kiyohime's dish! But she has an extra one for Master Gudao as well!"

A robot hovered over to Gudao and delivered him a plate which he promptly stared at with a small cringe. The ones the judge's received were rather plain, with a reddish sauce covering half of the circular plate with the rice on the other. No garnishing or special decoration, until one looked at Gudao's plate which had the sauce covering the rice in the shape of a heart. There was relishing placed to spell out "K x G" in the center of the dish with small rose garnishing cut from cherries along the outside. The audience chuckled at the stark differences between the plates as the judges took their first spoonfuls.

"Are you not hungry, Master?" The calm voice of Kiyohime sounded over the silence, instantly making Gudao freeze.

His hand shot up quickly, taking a spoonful and shoving the bite into his mouth and eating. He quickly swallowed and nodded his head in approval, making Kiyohime squeal quietly to herself as she clapped her hands together. As far as the berserker was concerned, she seemed like she already won. Tamamo rolled her eyes in disgust while Emiya and Gabrielle shot sympathetic looks to Gudao.

"It's a little plain, but it's still good," Naomi stated flatly as she took another bite.

Medusa nodded her head quietly next to her. "It's definitely tasty, but I don't think there's much separating it from other curry."

"It's alright. It doesn't stand out, but it would pass as a nice lunch," Emiya added with a shrug. "Basic curry recipe without any extra finesse. Well made, but undeveloped."

Kiyohime didn't even appear phased by the mediocre declarations as she watched Gudao eat a third spoonful. By the looks of it, Gudao's curry seemed to be tasty since there was only a glint of nervousness, though that was only half the reason he kept eating; Kiyohime staring was still likely motivating him too. Anyone could guess she spent most of the time and effort on Gudao's dish rather than the judges since Gabrielle replaced him last minute. As the robots retrieved her dish, it was apparent she was not a threat to any competitors since her sole purpose was pleasing her male master.

"Second to last comes Team MLG with their special dish, the… Three-sixty No Scope?" Nero declared confused as she looked towards the trio perplexed. Some chuckles rose from the audience.

"It was Tyler's idea. I don't know why," Lord El-Melloi II stated. However, Illya could tell he was hiding something reluctantly for his two friends.

The judges looked at the dish in surprise. Besides the chunks of hastily cut meat and the sauce haphazardly poured over the rice, it did resemble a decent dish. It lacked in presentation by all means, but at least it looked edible and actually cooked well. The archer took the first spoonful as Illya passed another nervous glance at Blackbeard's dishes. His presenta-

Illya gasped. Seconds after taking the spoonful into his mouth, Emiya swiftly swallowed and held his throat. He gasped for quick breaths and reaching for the emergency milk placed under the table, filling Illya with concern and worry. His family in the audience was nearly on their feet, as were his nearby best friends as they looked on in growing terror. Raising a hand to signal he'll be alright, he quickly downed the milk bottle to the horror of the other three judges and the amusement of some members of the audience. Lord El-Melloi II gave a sympathetic look to the fellow former master…

…before Tyler began blowing twin air horns much to Iskandar's amusement, as well as other game corner goers in the audience. Cu was barely containing his laughter as Scathach and Fionn stared at him in confusion while Kintoki was laughing heartily from his standing place in the back. Tyler stopped blaring the air horns, much to the relief of Nero and the contestants who had to cover their ears due to proximity. He yelled in victory,  **"Woooo! NO SCOPED!"**

Emiya glared towards the trio as El-Melloi sighed and Iskandar let out one last chuckle. Illya also glared at the large king for doing something so mean to her older brother. The archer merely wiped his mouth with a napkin and scowled. "My, my… how delightfully funny… Was this a prank entry the whole time?"

Iskandar shrugged but shook his head. "We took it as seriously as we could. We're not cooks. But we all like spicy curry, so we decided to go for the conquest and claim spiciest. The coating around the seeds was enough since they are the hottest."

"So you added the Carolina Reaper's bigger, badder, magically-developed counterpart as your secret ingredient," Emiya stated as he gently open and closed his mouth to air his taste buds. At the mention of one of the hottest ranked peppers in the world, many of the audience burst into concerned murmurs or laughter. "I can't believe I just ate a Clocktower Dreadnought. Even if you did manage to win, there's no way we could feasibly make this a dish."

"Was worth a shot," Iskandar shrugged as his retainer sighed to himself. Emiya and the other judges could only stare in partial shock as the rider nonchalantly ate the bag of chips. To her brother's, and her own, surprise and horror, the chips were clearly coated with the same material. Jack and Nursery Rhyme began whispering to each other as Illya contemplated whether his tastebuds were working at all.

"I think I'll pass on the experience," Medusa declared before pushing the plate away slowly as if it were bubonic plague. Naomi swiftly followed her lead while Gabrielle looked like she was contemplating just trying a bite. She looked towards Medusa who was giving her a subdued, incredulous look for clearly considering it. Quickly looking at the heroic spirit archer once more, who was still visibly shaken, she swiftly pushed the plate away as well.

Illya's brother cleared his throat. "Final dish, please… Before my taste buds are affected more than necessary."

Nero cleared her throat. "Now that the surprise entry is over, we move on to the last contestant! Blackbeard, who has not divulged a name his curry, will now have his dish judged!"

The robots quickly brought over the last dish for the judges. As the machines took away the spicy disaster that was MLG's curry, Illya was filled with worry again upon clearly seeing the dish. It barely resembled an ordinary curry, and that's what worried her. To the judges' surprise, and everyone else's for that matter, Blackbeard had a wonderful presentation on the square plate chosen as opposed to the circular ones.

The rice was visible through the unusually blue curry, probably tinted with food coloring, with tiny diced circles of unknown food. The rice that peered through was shaped very carefully on each plate to create patterns that resembled white capped waves on rough seas. In the center of every plate was a garnish designed pirate ship that sailed the curry sea, with toothpicks holding its paper sails to the shaped food. The judge's names were individually written in fairly neat script on the main sail. The dish resembled a small diorama rather than a curry.

"Well, this definitely takes the cake for presentation," Naomi stated outright as she slid her spoon into the dish. She lifted it and looked relieved that there was indeed rice under the curry ocean. The paste's color didn't make it look very edible, though looks could be deceiving.

"I love this garnish pirate ship," Gabrielle stated as she gently lifted the boat to place onto the side of the dish, silently glad it didn't fall apart. "I really don't want to eat any of this. It'll ruin how incredible this dish looks!"

Emiya was the first to take a bite, likely in hopes the Clocktower Dreadnought didn't sway his opinion. The others soon followed and were met with an almost unanimous reaction that made Illya's confidence shatter. The looks of total surprise and delight on their faces, followed by quick seconds to affirm they were not deceived, proved that Blackbeard had truly done something unique. It was practically the same reaction given to the Kitchen Queens earlier but was entirely unexpected from the solo rider's curry.

Illya watched with dismay as her brother pushed through the blue curry lightly in an attempt to analyze the design. He gazed up towards the rider with a curious gaze. The pirate simply looked back with a small smirk and nodded. "I call it, Caribbean Treasure."

"Treasure, huh... I can't argue with that statement," Emiya pondered out loud, not bothering to hide his amazement. "Pineapples, the hint of coconut, and that slight bit of sweetness that lingers at the end. Perfect consistency and design. Tropical style curry with your own twist. You've captured the sea and made it a dish. A dish that even looks unique, yet a fitting design for Edward Teach."

"I only hate it because it makes me want to be at a beach under an umbrella with a warm sun," Gabrielle stated as she gladly took another spoonful. "I wish we had a beach or something…"

Medusa put her spoon down and stared at the dish with a small smile. "You surprised me, Blackbeard. I honestly didn't expect something like this… no offense."

The pirate simply shrugged with a blank expression, not giving any hint to how he really felt.

"I'd say the competition was pretty stiff," Naomi stated before she passed a cautious glance towards the lone offending dish. She took another spoonful of the tropical delight with a delighted glint. "But, I think I've just made up my mind."

"Nero, would you mind if we convened quietly for a minute?" Gabrielle asked with folded hands in front of her as Illya's final hopes wavered under Blackbeard's surprise bombardment.

The Empress smiled back and nodded, "Umu~! The Empress allows it!"

Gabrielle smiled back while some in the audience chuckled, or rolled their eyes, at the proud Empress. "Thank you. We'll be quick about it."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Second place…" Illya muttered from her seat on the edge of the stage as Jack and Nursery Rhyme sat beside her, both looking down in slight disappointment.

Blackbeard had soundly defeated the competition through presentation and taste. It turned out his only real competition had been the Sugar Rush team, since the Kitchen Queens were secretly just a fill in to make the competition seem more heated; They couldn't actually win since they were famed as Chaldean cooks almost as much as Emiya. Their dish turned out to be tonight's surprise dinner the staff was preparing in mass anyway.

Kiyohime's plain dish was barely a competitor to their own, and the MLG team's dish was a bad bomb, both in terms of success and to the temporary taste attack to the archer's mouth. The auditorium was now mostly empty of people save for a few loitering groups who hung around to talk before heading to Salon de Marie for dinner that was soon to be served.

"Sorry, Illya," Nursery Rhyme said as she kicked her feet distractedly. "We tried."

"It's okay. We did our best and he noticed," Illya smiled towards her before it faded a bit. "Guess it just wasn't enough for the grand prize, whatever it was. I'm sorry, I wanted you two to win the prize too..."

She thought back days ago to when Blackbeard dropped the information; She never suspected he would be a participant himself. The question he wanted to ask her older brother probably had to do with the competition itself. She still didn't really understand why he would invite her team to only decrease his odds of winning. He never even tried to sabotage her team like a pirate probably would, instead choosing the honorable route of a serious entry with thought put into it. Why wou- "Hoy, Illya. Don't look so glum."

Looking up to see her sister walking up to them, she quickly jumped off the stage and ran to her. While their two friends slowly approached, Illya threw her arms around Kuro, taking her by surprise with the tight embrace. Kuro sighed as she gently hugged her back. "I guess this is a learned lesson?"

More than one, admittedly. She would never leave Kuro out of something again, but she also now realized a deeper truth. She had a small understanding of what it might have been like for Kuro to to see her sister living a life she had been robbed of. Though she wasn't trapped behind Kuro's eyes unable to do anything, it was a little painful just watching her get things she desired and feeling helpless. It gave her renewed and better understanding of what Kuro must have felt when their real mother and father suppressed her.

"I'll find another way to make it up to you! This will never happen again! I promise you!" Illya reassured quickly as she broke the hug. She winced as Kuro merely smacked the top of her head in chastisement. The archer then reached to her cheek and pinched it while Ruby floated overhead chuckling. "Ow! Kuro!"

"This is for leaving me out… It's fine. I'm terrible at cooking anyway…" she replied with a half-hearted glare before releasing her pinch. She winked, "Thank you. I'll hold you to that."

"I see you two made up. Perfect. I'd hate to see you two holding a grudge." The two turned to look at their brother as he approached them casually with a small smile. Illya noticed Blackbeard looked on from far behind him in the aisle. Jack and Nursery Rhyme finally approached as Emiya nodded to the gathered team. "Well done, girls. Second place with a wonderful dish."

"Thank you, Emiya," Jack responded with a small smile. The archer looked towards her and noticed the small frown, making his smile fade a little.

"Blackbeard told me how you entered to impress me, Illya, though I figured there was some jealousy involved since Kuro was absent," Emiya explained as he gently patted the smaller archer's shoulder. "I could honestly tell you were aiming to impress by the way the dish tasted."

She looked up startled as her brother smiled at her and nodded. "They say you can tell which dishes are made with love. It explains why home cooked meals are often touted as better than the finest restaurants."

Illya blushed as he gave a knowing smirk. "It's almost as if your dish was designed for someone in mind."

She looked towards Blackbeard who simply nodded with a small smile, then turned and walked towards the exit of the auditorium casually. She quickly turned back to her brother before looking away again in slight embarrassment, a flush still on her cheeks. There was no doubt he really was their brother since he said something similar. The archer chuckled to himself before patting her on the head, instantly gaining her attention back. "You did well, Illya! You, Jackie, and Alice. You made all of us proud."

Her smile returned full force as the girls next to her giggled. "Thank you!"

But he wasn't done yet. "Come to the kitchen sometime. I can tell Jackie and Alice helped you a lot, so feel free to enter and I'll help you learn… Maybe teach you a dessert or two. Alice, Jackie, and Kuro are allowed to come as well of course."

Illya's eyes couldn't get any brighter… But they were about to. "But speaking of desserts, Blackbeard had one last surprise for us… or more specifically, for  _all_  of you girls..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Illya walked down the hallway with Kuro, trying to quickly find Blackbeard; She had to thank him for such a wonderful gift! She had completely misjudged him before and felt guilty for doing so. He wasn't so bad after all for an infamous pirate or strange pervert. It was clear there was far more to him than his usual actions told. To help her search, Nursey Rhyme and Jack followed along as they scanned every hallway between the auditorium and Salon de-

"I don't get it. What's your plan?" Drake questioned loudly from a nearby hallway. As the girls turned to each other quietly, they slowed down and snuck up to the corner. Quietly, they peered around the corner to eye the two pirates. They didn't even gaze at them, though they were a reasonable distance away.

The male rider sighed and looked towards Drake with a blank stare before eyeing her figure hugging sweat pants and t-shirt. She rolled her eyes at being checked out so blatantly, and growled when she realized he wasn't going to answer. "Well, Teach?"

He shrugged. "We're pirates, Drake. You know very well my answer."

She looked at him in disgust, narrowing her eyes as she pushed off of the wall. Illya and Kuro looked at each other with mounting concern at the potential implication. Maybe he was still as big of a pervert after all. "She's a kid. You're seriously going to-"

"I meant we do what we want, Drake," He stated with some irritation. "Freedom. We choose to do what we want for whatever reason. And you can bury that idea of me looking at Illya and the other girls in  _that_  way. I actually enjoy kids in a normal, decent way like any other adult, though I know you don't believe that."

Drake looked slightly taken back, as were the children. All were aware Blackbeard could have serious moments, but it was still a shock to witness since he was usually being a perverted, awkward individual. Drake narrowed her eyes again. "So the prize? You're just going to give up treasure you rightfully won?"

Blackbeard chuckled. "They would enjoy it far more than I would, that's for sure. Keep those adorable smiles on their faces."

"Well? What was it? Do they even know what it is?"

"I'm sure they do now," Blackbeard commented with a grin as he turned to the eavesdropping girls. Drake turned in surprise, clearly being too caught up in the argument to notice them at the far end. Blackbeard merely laughed and waved to them. "I hope you enjoy the treat, girls! Double of whatever deserts you want for a month is more fitting for you than me. I'm not much for sweets, though I'll gladly keep the prize money."

"Thank you, Blackbeard! You're so kind!" Illya quickly replied as she was joined by overlapping gratuitous cheers from Nursery Rhyme and Jack while Kuro waved.

Drake turned back to chuckled and smirked. "So there was prize money after all?"

He grinned back. "I figured there was. Only thing I could really use. It's nice my dish will be available every Thursday for a while, but that part could have been scuttled for all I care. I just got more free money for my next personal raid!"

The pirate hummed to himself happily. While the girls scampered towards them, he began his proud strides down the hallway towards Salon de Marie, leaving a partially disgusted, but also impressed, fellow rider behind. The group of children slowed down as Drake merely leaned against the side of the hallway and shook her head. She chuckled louder before calling out, "I'll judge your curry for myself this Thursday. You better not have paid off the judges!"

His reply was a simple wave and a laugh.


	20. Fragment 19: Bedridden Isn't so Bad

Gudao sat in his room fiddling around with his pen as he read the last piece of his share of paperwork for the week. One of his master's uniforms hung from a small hanger attached to the wall, newly pressed and cleaned from the laundry. Several more were prepared and hung in his closet, but there were no planned deployments today so he opted for something more casual; Having Gabrielle as a second master freed up a lot of time. A blue polo and tan slacks represented his usual choice for casual style.

He had woken at six as usual to finish the last remaining paperwork, but was clearly disturbed by something.

With a small frown, the male master fiddled with the pen absentmindedly, not even paying attention to the last report in front of him. Quietly, he would take peeks at his clock and the door repeatedly instead of focusing on his work. This had only grown more common as time went on; Something clearly wasn't right.

Pink hair and a genuine smile were supposed to enter the master's room every morning. She would provide her usual morning greeting after knocking politely and entering, using her own key so she wouldn't interrupt his work more than necessary. She'd always have a set of two bagels with light cream cheese spread within, accompanied by a small carton of orange juice to tie them both over before breakfast. As Gudao's stomach rumbled audibly in anticipation, he looked towards the clock and blinked. The terminal's time stated 0713.

Mashu was fourteen minutes later than usual, and she was never late.

His curiosity now filling his eyes, Gudao discarded the last report to finish later and walked towards the door. Smoothing his polo with one hand, he let the door slide open and nearly walked into his best friend. She too was dressed casually, wearing only a blue yoga pants and matching sweater with her side ponytail undone to allow her hair to fall naturally. Both of them stared blankly at each other as Gabrielle retracted her hand from the door's key card reader.

"Needed something, Gabby?"

"I actually came to see if you and Mashu wanted to play some basketball. Later but before lunch I mean."

"Basketball?" Gudao raised an eyebrow before a playful smirk crossed his face. "You done with your pile yet?"

"Of course I am!" Gabrielle stated while crossing her arms with a huff. As the man's eyebrow rose ever so slightly more, she sighed and relented. "…about half."

Gudao laughed. "As I thought."

After sticking her tongue out at him, she peered around his room before looking back at him confused. "Mashu in the bathroom?"

"I was going to go see if she was in her room. She and Fou didn't come this morning."

"Huh," Gabrielle mused as she began walking towards their friend's door.

Though she was originally in the master's wing to begin with, Mashu's room had been moved a month before Gabrielle became an official master. Besides Lord El-Melloi II, she was often his closest advisor and servant so her room was placed adjacent to his own. The room next to Gabrielle's was vacant as they passed its door, but there was some discussion about a new owner since Scathach was her closest servant and advisor. Luckily she didn't have very many extra furniture or personal belongings to move aside from clothes, should she choose to accept.

Arriving at the door, Gabrielle politely knocked and waited for an answer. She never bothered doing that with Gudao for obvious reasons, but it was slowly becoming the same case with Mashu; She did it with anyone she was very familiar with. They waited with no answer. In case she was sleeping in, Gabrielle raised her hand and knocked a little harder, but stopped upon hearing small cough through the door.

The masters looked at each other when there was another cough, this time closer. The door opened and revealed Mashu still in her light blue pajamas and without glasses. The top was just slightly undone, making Gudao turn away out of respect for her, though it didn't reveal anything serious. Gabrielle might have made a choice comment with a knowing grin if she wasn't currently looking at Mashu's flushed face and exhausted eyes. The breaths coming out of her slightly opened mouth was the last sign she needed to know.

"Hi Gabby… Senpai…" She coughed lightly into her arm. "I'm sorry I didn-"

"Oh Mashu, I'm sorry! I didn't know. I shouldn't have made you get up," Gabrielle interrupted quickly before the orange haired woman lightly pushed her friend back into the room. "Let's get you back to bed… Gudao!"

"I'll get Doctor Roman," He stated as he began hastily walked towards the elevators, but not before Fou quickly zipped out the door and jumped onto his shoulders.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 19: Bedridden Isn't so Bad** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Mashu was beyond embarrassed and a little disappointed.

Somehow, she had fallen ill. Her fatigued body and tired state caused her to miss the morning alarm. Instead of properly brining Gudao his light snack with a fresh smile, she was stuck in her own bed. She was silently pleased Gudao wished to do it for her this time after getting Doctor Roman, but he forgot and rushed to see her again instead; It was the thought that counted at least.

Her company waited patiently in her room, which could have been a near exact copy of Gudao's with its basic furniture choice. The main difference was the small china cabinet that held a bunch of her favorite souvenirs and gifts. It was designed much like the rest of Chaldea's modernistic design, formed in a half cylindrical shape to showcase its wares. There were a few pictures inside too, though they were a mix between her own and George's gifted copies.

Scathach leaned on the wall next to it with arms crossed over her black turtleneck. Her calm eyes glanced through the cabinet's contents, but occasionally looked over to the trio of Chaldea's council seeing to Mashu. She had often stared at the overly concerned look from the doctor before it had eased significantly upon further checks, choosing not to voice her curiosity. Though she was definitely not on her deathbed, she knew why Roman was so upset; She just didn't wish to inform them why.

"It's just a mild cold," Roman stated as he folded his stethoscope and placed it into one of his coat pockets. Placing his hand on Mashu's forehead one last time, he nodded lightly before turning back to Gudao. "It should pass in a day or two at most. But she needs rest."

Gudao smiled, but noted Doctor Roman still looked a little worried. "Thanks, Doctor."

"I'll be sure to check up on her a few more times today, and I'll get some medicine to help you along," The man stated quickly before getting up and walking towards the door. He turned back and gave a small smile to Mashu. "I know you like helping Gudao and Gabrielle, but I think it will be the other way around for now. It'll be a nice change, I hope."

"Um… Okay," She replied in a small voice before slowly falling back onto her pillow. "Thank you…"

"Anytime, Mashu… Feel better soon," The Doctor said before the door opened, a tinge of worry laced in his voice that did not go unnoticed by her or the masters. As the door closed behind him, Scathach looked questioningly towards the masters as they nodded towards each other in confirmation.

"How curious," Scathach stated plainly.

"He sounded a lot more worried than a doctor should over a cold. AKA, not at all," Gabrielle said while she crossed her arms. "Is he hiding something?"

"Doctor was always worried for me," Mashu quietly reassured, making all three turn towards her. "He always got like this when I get sick."

She trusted Gudao, Gabrielle, and even the serious and dignified Scathach… but she couldn't tell them of her origin as a person. Maybe the doctor would, but she didn't want anything to change. She enjoyed how they treated her like a normal person, especially Gudao. It made her happy, and that was something she didn't want to lose after the lack of…  _everything_  in her younger days. Maybe in time they would know, but for now she wished for it to remain a secret.

"I guess he's got some paternal instincts," Gudao surmised with a small smile, his worry vanishing quickly. "I guess we shouldn't think too much about it."

"Mmm," The female master mused slightly, still feeling strange about how he acted, but soon brushing it aside. "I think we're all broken records, but just get some rest, Mashu. We'll be here if you need anything."

"It's alright, Gabby. You and Scathach can go about your day as planned. I'll keep her company," Gudao stated, making the other three girls look at him. There was a small shine in Mashu's eyes as her heartbeat quickened, but Gabrielle's stare was outright dumbfounded.

"Wait, no. You can't do tha-"

"All my paperwork is done save for one report. You still have a stack… and a friendly basketball game of Ireland versus Great Britain," Gudao responded quickly to quiet his best friend. She only groaned, making him roll his eyes. "I've taken care of you before when you got sick! I did very well, as you  _will_  recall correctly, and I don't need to help her bathe if she needs to."

The thought of Gudao bathing with her made the shielder's cheeks heat up. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice thanks to her state. Even though she attempted to hide her growing affection for Gudao, it was difficult. She just couldn't hide her emotions or reactions that well, but she never had that much practice until these past few months. It was why she couldn't hide the warm smile of just thinking about a genuinely caring Gudao keeping her company.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to make a comment to counter his but visibly realized he was right. Mashu knew she was a very sore loser though, and wasn't surprised when she smirked playfully and went for a cheap shot. Unfortunately, she aimed it at her. "But what if you do want to help?"

Mashu's flush deepened considerably as the female master waggled her eyebrows, making Gudao blush very noticeably too. Scathach rolled her eyes from her spot and suppressed a chuckle as the male master practically stammered, "I-I wouldn't! That's not right!"

"Hmm," Gabrielle mused with her smirk still in place before slowly getting up. She smoothed her dress calmly as her best friend crossed his arms and groaned. She winked at him. "Okay then. You make a compelling case at least. Just call for us if you need any extra help!"

Gudao sighed and smiled. "Will do. Thanks, Gabby."

"Sure, sure," she replied with a small wave of her hand before making her way towards the door. Scathach pushed off the wall and walked next to her friend as she opened the door for both of them. After stepping through, but before the door closed, Gabrielle turned back with a sly smile. "Oh… and don't have too much  _fun."_

" _ **Gabby!"**_  they exclaimed together.

The door closed behind Gabrielle as she began slowly walking down the hallway with a little pride in her step and a victorious smirk plastered on her face. Next to her, Scathach rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "You're terrible."

"He's my best friend."

"And he can handle your ribbing. Yes, yes," Scathach continued for her. "That was still direct and embarrassing for them."

"Eh. It'd be less embarrassing if the two would stop beating around the bush," Gabrielle sighed in total exasperation. "He was always so damn passive about girls…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sorry about that, Mashu," Gudao said quietly with a small tint still visible on his cheeks. To her relief, her cheeks weren't as flushed as they were a few seconds ago at Gabrielle's key suggestions.

"It's okay, Senpai," She replied quietly while closing her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'm used to her teasing now."

"I'm still not," he groaned. Mashu giggled. Watching their friendship was both heartwarming and incredible to her. She had seen quite a few interactions between friends, but they were nowhere near the level of familiarity as Gabrielle and Gudao. They resembled siblings, and could do anything while the other was present like changing clothes or having a bath. It was an incredible friendship, and she loved witnessing it with small envy at being so close to Gudao.

Gudao took the corner of her blanket and slowly brought it back up to cover her torso. She lifted her arms lightly to allow him to shift the blanket under them as Fou hopped onto the bed. The small familiar grabbed the blanket's opposite edge and brought it even with Gudao's side, allowing the shielder to rest her arms before lightly coughing. Fou softly walked next to her face and curled itself on her second pillow, leaving her plenty of space. Its ears twitched occasionally as the two observe-

Gudao's stomach rumbled. The familiar looked towards him curiously, its head tilting slightly, while Mashu opened her eyes with a small smile. He sighed, "I should have told them to get us some breakfast."

"You should go eat, Senpai."

"I don't think I should leave you alo-"

"I'm not dying," She reassured with a giggle before coughing.

He looked conflicted, but her reaffirming eyes eased his doubt. Gudao relented, "Alright… But I'll bring it back here, and fast. I'll bring you some too. What do you desire?"

She watched Gudao mentally kick himself for his occasional wording slips. Still, she only giggled at the sight. Sliding the thought of being content with her senpai considerately at her side, she gave the real answer, "…A country omelette with water?"

"Sure thing," He smiled back before turning back to Fou. He reached over and gently rubbed the critter's fluffy ears, much to its satisfaction. "Watch her for me?"

"Fou!" The familiar chirped happily in response before leaning towards Mashu's cheek and giving her a small lick. She giggled as she brought a hand up to rub the little creature's head affectionately.

Mashu turned to the master as he entered her bathroom. The faucet was turned on, making the small creature turn in curiosity as well, before a few drips and rustling of cloth was heard before he returned with a small, wet towel. He sat down and gingerly placed it over Mashu's forehead, giving her a small smile which she gladly returned.

These little actions of him showed her how much he cared, and she would always relish them. "Thank you."

"I'll be back as fast as possible," Gudao reassured before getting up and walking towards the door. He gave the two one final glance before exiting the room and quickly sprinting down the hall.

Mashu placed a hand gently onto the towel, feeling herself smile softly. Though her day started off poorly, the chance to spend more time with Gudao made her heart warmer than her forehead. By all his considerate actions, past and present, she knew he cared. She only wondered if it was going to turn into the familiarity with Gabby, or if he was actually falling for her too.

With a sigh, she would only have to suppress her optimism further. They had shared quite a few moments together, whether intentional or accidental. As much as she yearned for him, she was afraid she was misinterpreting things. She didn't have as much human interaction as everyone else, so it was a very real possibility. All she could do was wait until he possibly and hopefully chose to be with her. At least she had so many rooting for her success.

There was no doubt she was even silently happy Gabrielle seemed adamant in trying to push them together.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Who's a cute little Fou? Yes you are!"

"Fou…"

"You're just so _cute_!"

Mashu smiled and giggled as Fou turned to her with a clear look in its eye that stated,  _'Please save me.'_

The furry familiar was currently being held up in the hands of a very enthusiastic rider clad in his usual purple outfit, who had a well-known knack for loving cute things; Poor Fou was one of Astolfo's objects of adoration in the facility. The male servant sat on the floor in the middle of Mashu's room. After Gudao passed him in the hallway, he requested the rider ensured she was alright by herself.

Said servant was currently playing with Fou, much to the small familiar's chagrin. Mashu knew the animal was almost always happy to play with some of the other servants. Astolfo was no exception to that statement. Unfortunately, Mashu kept it up most of the night as her cold grew worse, which made her guilty and overly apologetic to her small friend. Thankfully, the poor fluff ball still wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep at her side.

The rider had other ideas as he got up and pretended Fou was an airplane, making appropriate sound effects as he gently flew the animal around the room.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Mashu asked quietly while watching Fou attempt to squirm out of the boy's grip.

"I had a few muffins!" he replied happily before pulling Fou to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. The familiar looked a little more pleased at the situation than being turned into a makeshift airliner. "I'll go get breakfast once the real courses are served and Gudao gets back."

The rider took a seat on the chair next to Mashu's bed, placing the fluffy familiar onto the soft blankets much to its relief. After receiving a few pets from the enthusiastic rider, Fou scurried onto Mashu's lap and quickly curled into a ball to catch up on sleep. Astolfo quietly squirmed at the sight making her smile towards the rider. Adjusting herself slightly under her blanket, she felt her eyes slowly closing with a content sigh as she readjusted the still slightly damp towel on her forehead.

"I'll be quiet so you two can sleep."

"Thanks," Mashu said quietly. "Though it won't be long until Senpai returns."

"Mmm," Astolfo mumbled out loud, placing his head in his hands.

Unfortunately, sleep was the last thing her body wanted to do with all the aching. Irritated with not being able to sleep, Mashu kept her eyes closed and tried to force it. Was it really so difficult to get a few minutes of sleep before Gudao came back with food? In her struggle, she remained unaware of the very curious rider staring around her room out of personal boredom.

Standing up and quietly walking around her room, he stared at the cleanliness of the few furniture pieces. He kept the shielder's privacy by not opening any drawers, but had settled for observing what was visible on top of the pristinely kept furniture. Just like Gudao's room, she had several pictures on her dresser, display cabinet, and the walls. The rider lightly walked towards the frames then bent over with his arms behind his back to observe the ones on the dresser first.

They were all with different heroic spirits and faculty, with key servants showing some were taken rather recently. One of the longer ones had the group of Irish servants plus Gabrielle and Mashu posing for a shot at the Party Cave's bar. A smaller one showed Mashu covered with paint of various colors, much like the group of four child servants who surrounded her on the floor. All of them were laughing as Mashu held a displeased Fou whose tail resembled a comically enlarged paint brush. There was even one of her and Drake involving alcohol and flushed faces.

If one looked closely at the background of that last shot, a partially visible Gudao could be seen looking at the pair with worry and fear.

Astolfo continued to look from one picture to another, smiling at the clear popular among the many servants in Chaldea, much like the masters. The many pictures left little room to doubt there was anyone who disliked the kind demi-servant. Staring at the last of the photos on her wall, the rider soon blinked in confusion and glanced over the pictures once more. A lone, empty wall tack served as a particular curiosity. Confirming an unspoken thought, he put his thumb to his lips in a gesture of thinking, yet displaying it for no one, before nodding his head in curiosity.

Mashu, who was still struggling to sleep, heard him mumble, "Huh… Where's her with the masters?"

Curiosity getting the better of the rider, he quickly started looking around the room without peering into any drawers or the closet for the missing picture frame. Mashu gently peeked her eyes open to carefully observe him. His task proved obviously fruitless since she knew what photo he was likely looking for; It was in her drawer.

Still, she kept herself from laughing as she secretly watched his search pattern. He even checked the bathroom for pictures, noting there was just the toilet, sink, and large Jacuzzi tub with shower head. Sighing in resignation as he turned around, Mashu closed her eyes as he walked over to the chair and sat down in it. A cough escaped her lips, but she feigned sleeping. He looked towards her thinking she was awake, but soon shook his head at her light breathing and still eyelids.

The rider proceeded to smooth his skirt, getting slightly restless in his seat- the sleeve accidentally caught on the knob of the nearby nightstand and partially opened it. He brought a hand up to his mouth and looked towards the sleeping girl. With a sigh of relief, Astolfo turned to close the drawer before his eyes sparkled with interest. Unbeknownst to him, Mashu was getting nervous but still hoped for the best.

Opening it slightly more, he looked into the drawer and smiled. He reached in and gently pulled out the picture frame hidden within which had a picture of her with the two masters and Doctor Roman laughing and hugging her. Judging by the master uniform on Gabrielle, it was also fairly recent. The broken hanging strap on the back answered the question of why it was hidden.

"Ah! Here it is," Astolfo mumbled quickly, but soon covered his mouth in case he was being too loud. He turned back to the picture. "I should help her fix the strap…"

Mashu filled with relief as she heard him placing the photo back, but that was not the case. As he was about to place the photo back in, he spotted another frame that had been covered by this one; The sound was him pulling that one out, which was the one she was hoping he wouldn't see. Pulling it out with his free hand, the rider's eyes widened a bit when he flipped the picture with stand to reveal it was a lone shot of her and Gudao.

He had one arm around her in Salon de Marie and was holding up a peace sign to the camera. Mashu had one hand clutched gently on her chest with a small smile and a blush on her face. Her other was tentatively around Gudao's waist to mirror his own. Judging by some of the construction scaffolding on one column, and noting he heard of no renovation since its completion, the rider soon realized this was a picture from many months ago.

Astolfo smiled wider and nearly giggled at the picture before slowly putting it back where it belonged. Gently he placed the other picture frame back on top of it and silently closed the drawer. With a fond smile at his small findings, the rider looked back towards Mashu to ensure she was still- The shielder was looking towards Astolfo with her cheeks looking much more heated. Upon hearing the second noise of rustling picture frames, she knew what had happened.

Astolfo gasped and quickly put a hand to her forehead before she could speak. "Oh no! Is it getting worse!?"

"N-no, it's…. Astolfo…"

"What if it's a fever now!" Fou was now awake, much to its annoyance.

Mashu coughed lightly before weakly raising her voice. "Astolfo."

The rider quickly silenced himself and stared blankly at the shielder before she looked towards her night stand. The rider instantly knew and blushed almost as bright as she was. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was curious! Your secret is safe I swear I won't tell anyone you're secretly dating especially not Tamamo or Kiyohime!"

Mashu weakly gripped the edge of her blanket, her blush intensifying. "W-We're not dating…"

"…Oh."

Astolfo stared blankly at her. There was a few seconds of silence before the rider scratched his head. "Did he just never ask or-"

These thoughts again. As much as she wanted to believe he liked her but couldn't bring himself to act, she was afraid she was just being overly hopeful. Perhaps she was being blinded by love, since that's what how the saying went, she thinks. It hurt just to think about, but she really didn't want to believe otherwise. Still, she had her own reservations. As much as she wanted to believe…

"I doubt he sees me like that," Mashu said quietly with a sad smile. "We're trying to save the world. That's much more important th-"

"Anton and Frankenstein are seeing each other," Astolfo pointed out plainly.

Mashu was silent for a few seconds before looking away, causing the rider to flinch slightly. "Sorry, I'm being pushy. It's between you two. Sorry for prying and searching through your drawers and-"

"It's fine. Just, don't tell anyone, okay?" she giggled. It was already a pretty fruitless endeavor since she was almost certain half of Chaldea knew thanks to her own inability to conceal it.

"Already said I won't!" Astolfo flashed her a toothy, signature grin. "Oh! Just know I'm silently rooting for you!"

Mashu smiled softly at the loud but friendly rider before the two were interrupted when there was a knocking on the door. She gripped the blanket a little tighter once more as he turned back to look at her. Her heartbeat was racing as her cheeks flushed, "Is that Senpai? H-he didn't possibly hear did h-"

She was interrupted by a few coughs as Astolfo signaled her to wait before getting up. Skipping to the door, it slowly opened and revealed Anton and Frankenstein standing there. The berserker smiled towards her friend before he threw his arms around her in a warm hug. From the bed, Mashu sighed in relief that her paranoid thought hadn't been a reality.

"Hi guys!" Astolfo yelled enthusiastically before releasing his friend and throwing his arms around Anton, who awkwardly hugged him back as Frankenstein giggled next to him. "Here to see Mashu?"

"At first, you actually. Gudao told us you were here watching over her," Anton said with a small smile. The employee turned towards the sick employee and waved, Frankenstein joining him in the gesture. "Hope you feel satisfactory soon, Mashu."

"Get…well…"

"Thank you," The shielder replied with a small smile before coughing into her sleeve. She was filled with relief Gudao, nor them, had heard that small exchange.

"Gudao should be here in a minute or two with your breakfast. When he gets back, want to have breakfast with us?"

"I ate already, but I'll come anyway!" Astoflo cheered.

"Mind if we keep you two company until he gets here?"

Mashu nodded. "That would be nice… thank you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mashu bit down on the fork as Gudao gently pulled it from her, letting the her enjoy the omelette he just fed her. She was admittedly flustered he was going this far for her, but it warmed her heart and made its beating accelerate. Curiously, Mashu would note how embarrassed he was about it as well. She was aware Gudao did this on occasion for Gabrielle too back when they lived together in Britain. It wasn't as common when they lived in America as neighbors since their parents would have tended to that instead.

She was half finished with the omelette, yet Gudao seemed to be getting a touch more nervous with each bite. Was he that worried about screwing this up with her? He was the one to offer to do so, even though she could have done it herself; She couldn't turn down the opportunity to be pampered by him. While thinking about it, she made a content noise as she took the next bite, unknowingly causing him more discomfort. Even the occasional eye contact as he fed her made him squirm when she either closed her eyes or turned away momentarily.

Still, as slightly uncomfortable as he looked, he still continued to do so. She silently hoped it was him wanting to watch over her as she had done so many time for him in the past months. She was happy about that thought, which would banish her doubts to the darkest corner of her mind once more. It made her happy she was his closest servant and first friend he made in Chaldea, if only because she could relish these small moments of them together.

However, her heart would forever yearn for more… but not just from him.

She always wanted a family, and though she occasionally entertained the idea of having one with him… she would begrudgingly accept being considered family too. She had never had one, and she longer for the parental affection she'd glimpsed from some like the Animuspheres or the Sharmas. If it came to it, she supposed she could be happy with him as family like Gabrielle. Maybe he didn't want to risk their friendship like he almost did with Gabrielle… but she wouldn't mind risking it if it meant a chance to show him how much she cared.

Right now, though, her only little wish was to quench her thirst. "May I have some water?"

"Of course," He smiled softly at her before placing the breakfast dish gently on her bed. He then picked up the glass from the chair he had placed next to him.

He carefully held the glass to her lips and slowly tilted it back to let the refreshing drink reach her mouth. Watching her carefully to ensure he didn't flood her with the liquid, he observed as she swallowed each gulp. She had her eyes slightly closed and had tilted her head slightly back, enjoying the refreshing drink slip down her throat. Her flushed cheeks moved slightly with each gulp of cold water.

With nowhere else to look should he mess up, Gudao stared her as she drank. She could feel her eyes on him, making her flush with increasing embarrassment as her heartbeat increased. She didn't see him gazing at her expression in a daze as she drank. All she knew was he tipped the glass a little too far, making a small trickle of water fall from the side of her mouth. It raced down her neck and into her still slightly open shirt.

She let out a small moan that made his cheeks flush a little deeper before he snapped out of his small daze, taking the glass away as she gasped lightly for air. Mashu turned towards him with a half-lidded expression due to her sleep-deprived state as she panted gently for air. She made a small, confused sound as Gudao's eyes remained locked on her in astonishment. Suddenly, before she could ask, he placed the glass down on the chair and picked up the napkin before gently wiping her mouth and neck.

"Damn. Sorry, Mashu. I got… lost in thought."

"About what, Senpai?" The way she weakly asked that question between her slowing pants made him freeze momentarily. She looked at him curiously.

"…Future paperwork. Sorry, not proper. I know," He answered quickly, as he looked down at her slightly damp shir- "Let me go get a hand towel for you."

He bolted into her bathroom as Fou stayed curled in a ball on her lap, staying soundly asleep through the whole ordeal. Mashu looked down at her shirt and noticed it wasn't as soaked as she thought. Her tired and ever shifting mind was only starting to finally comprehend any possibility as she touched the damp spots. In the background, the faucet turned on as Mashu blushed at what Gudao might have imagined.

There were a few murmurs and some rustling of a towel, but she didn't think much of it in her embarrassment. She looked up as Gudao made his return, a towel in each hand. He placed the damp towel on the table next to the now warm one, both in a small dish to keep her nightstand clean. Next to the small dish was the medicine Doctor Roman gave for her cold. He handed the other towel to her so she could dry herself, and she took it graciously while staring curiously at his slightly damp face.

She now knew why he was likely embarrassed, but she wasn't going to point out that she knew; She did feel more hopeful though. "Are you ok, Senpai?"

"Ah… yea. I just decided to wash my face real quick. That's all."

He looked relieved as she proceeded to dry herself properly instead of pushing the issue further. Turning back towards the dish on her bed, he picked it up and held it in one hand, grabbing the fork with the other. He looked recomposed and far less nervous than before, but there were still the hints of embarrassment. After seeing this, she finally understood.

He did like her, and he was trying to suppress it. Whether he's waiting or has a few reservations keeping him from closing the gap, she didn't know. Mashu would only remain respectful and cling onto the hope in her heart that she was not being delusional over what just happened. She would gladly wait as long as necessary for him to become comfortable enough to make a move. Maybe Gabrielle would help him close that gap since she was apparently rooting for them.

Whatever the case may be, she was already feeling much better than before in more ways than one.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Roman and Gabrielle came by a few times to check on her and Gudao, but it was the heroic spirit population that surprised her. Quite a few servants had paid her a visit, which was a delightful treat. Xuanzang and Tota stopped by to give a quick hello and Lancelot was supposedly coming to check on her later. Currently, two other servants kept her company in her senpai's absence.

"Lancelot made several slam dunks against Cu. He made Camelot proud."

"Made up for all those three pointers Scathach kept getting."

Fou, with curious and well rested eyes, stared at the servants seated next to the bed while in the loving arms of Mashu. She was less flushed thanks to the medicine given by Doctor Roman, but also because Gudao currently wasn't here. The two were currently accompanied by Jeanne and Arturia instead.

The master was answering a small incident involving an impromptu singing contest between Nero and Elizabeth after lunch. Since there was usually some warning beforehand, there wasn't anything wrong with singing contests they held on a random basis. This time, however, they decided the library made a good stage. At the very least, Shakespeare had found it amusing though his colleagues were much less enthusiastic about the idea.

Jeanne and Arturia both wore similar white shirts but different colored gym shorts since they had left for lunch after the basketball game ended. Arturia's blue and Jeanne's amethyst were expected colors for the girls. They had planned on getting freshened up after lunch, but at Gudao's request they were gladly keeping their mutual friend company. It wasn't often she got to spend personal time with either off the battlefield, so their visit was pleasant.

Mashu smiled. "Sounds like it was a great game."

Arturia grew in her chair slightly with pride. "Even better because my team won."

"With help from your wonderful French ally," Jeanne added in with a small wink and a laugh before the two high fived each other.

"I wish I could have seen it."

"Yes. But rest is more important for you," Arturia declared with a small smile before there was a knock at the door. The trio turned to watch it open and reveal Gudao as he stepped through with a small smile. "How did it go, master?"

"I told them they can use the auditorium whenever they wanted a personal contest, and that they're welcome to invite whoever to watch," He stated simply before walking over and standing next to Mashu's bed. "Don't know why I never thought of it before."

"Let's hope it works," Jeanne smiled before sighing. "I like to enjoy the public spa without the random concert."

"Agreed," Arturia said before standing up with her blonde friend. "It was a pleasure, Mashu. We hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, Arturia and Jeanne!" Mashu said with a small smile as Jeanne nodded and followed the king out of the room. Gudao walked over and took his seat once more as the door closed behind the girls, who found themselves in their own conversation once more.

As the two servants walked down the hallway towards their room, they failed to take notice of the servant who had stopped in her tracks upon seeing the King of Knights. With an almost blank yet tense expression, the tomboyish saber waited for the two to disappear further down the hallway before approaching Mashu's room with both hands behind her back. Mordred kept her eyes on her father's back as her ripped jeans made some slight rubbing noise while attempting to stay quiet. Her black, blank shirt was a little loose on her and waved slightly as she finished her approach. After one final glance, she knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Gudao opened the door and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Mordred with her usual, enthusiastic grin. "Hey Gudao! How's Mashu feeling?"

Mashu chuckled at the eager saber. Gudao pressed himself against the doorway and motioned inward. "Care to see for yourself?"

"I won't be bothering?"

"I woke up from my nap an hour ago," Mashu replied with a kind smile from within the room. "I feel a little better thanks to it."

"Great!" Mordred grinned before walking into the room and showing the small present she was hiding behind her back. "I brought some chocolate to help you feel even better. A rare gift for the only shield bearer I don't hate!"

Mashu and Gudao chuckled at Mordred's occasional, unusual way of complimenting others as the door slid closed behind her. It was the former Saber of Red's turn to miss the attention she had received from the two blondes who had stopped upon noticing Mordred at Mashu's door. Arturia had not missed the happy grin on her face, the small box of chocolates, nor her consideration for Mashu's rest. She sighed, making the ruler next to her give a concerned expression for her friend.

"Do you want to…"

"Let's go, Jeanne."

The King of Knights turned away and kept walking, though the Maid of Orleans simply watched her back for a moment before quickly catching up. There were few things that got past Jeanne involving her closest friends, and she knew very well how uncomfortable of a topic Arturia's illegitimate 'son' was for her and Lancelot. She knew very well there was much more to it now rather than just simple anger at Mordred's rebellion. But she wasn't about to bring it up, since the two seemed to avoid each other at the very least for Chaldea's sake.

She just hoped it wouldn't cause a problem later on.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Do you need help with a bath?" "I have a natural home remedy for some colds if you'd like. I doubt it'd interfere with the medicine." "I'll go change the water out. You sure you don't want a bath?"

"Thank you, but I'm alright," Mashu smiled towards the three servants.

The trio had hurriedly ushered Gudao out of the room so they could spend time with Mashu, or more accurately ensure she was completely okay; Her significantly less flushed cheeks was her provided the motherly women with a satisfactory answer. Atalanta wore green sweatpants and a casual black shirt on top while Irisviel wore a long, white modest dress with red accents. Boudica wore a white skirt and a red blouse while keeping her hands busy with gathering any other used dishes onto the small tray that had been in the room since lunch.

The rider had been quietly making a note to chastize Gudao about being cleaner, but Mashu had pointed out how he was more concerned not leaving her alone. The other two were replacing the damp towels with new ones and changing Mashu's blankets with fresh ones from the closet. Fou watched from a small pile of nearby pillows, all of which were also new and delivered by robots; Out of consideration for her, they never even entered to clean her room.

The three women had been there barely a few minutes before they had started acting motherly towards the sick demi-servant. She silently wondered how many times they did this for someone they cared deeply about. Their motherly antics amused Mashu, who blushed at the amount of care shown whenever she coughed lightly, but thankfully nowhere near as often as earlier that day; It was apparent the medicine was working.

The amount of time they spent with the children, or specifically Atalanta's since they were here longer, obviously had a serious effect on how they acted. Quietly, she enjoyed being coddled since she never got to experience it in her childhood. While those days were depressing, she loved what her life had become now. Being cared for so affectionately made her feel happy, and made all those lonely nights in the now abandoned observation wing worth it.

Slowly her thoughts wandered to imagine scenarios where Illyasviel or Nursery Rhyme would get sick and the trio would be catering to their every need. The thought train made the demi-servant smile and giggle when she thought of what might possibly happen if it was Emiya who had gotten sick instead. Atalanta smiled at the fair-spirited shielder. "What's the joke, Mashu?"

"Don't leave us hanging," Irisviel smiled as she finished folding the blanket neatly over Mashu's legs.

"Just thinking how kind you three are, that's all," Mashu stated before sniffling a bit. A tissue box was in her face before she could even blink, which she gladly took from Atalanta. Boudica had returned from the bathroom with a filled, small pan of cold water and placed it gently on a chair next to her bed.

The red haired rider smiled politely at Mashu as she took a small, dry towel and began to soak it in the pan. "Final offer, you sure you don't want us to run you a nice bubble bath?"

Irisviel winked at her. "You'll feel much better. Promise."

"Um," Mashu hesitated in thought before she nodded. "Okay, I'll take the offer then."

The rider smiled before handing the damp towel to Irisviel. As the caster placed the towel gingerly on Mashu's forehead, now resting on new pillows Atalanta placed, the rider went back into the bathroom. Soon the Jacuzzi tub's faucet was running with a fully open valve, the sound of which got Mashu a little eager at appreciating the impromptu service. She felt like she was receiving royal treatment like in all the books she's read.

She sighed contently as Irisviel and Atalanta talked by her closet, writing out the special request service sheet for a room service robot to retrieve. While the robot workforce did most of the chores in the morning, one was left on standby to cater to her needs. Her thoughts were quickly diverted as she listened to the running water, imagining Boudica mixing in the bubble bath solution already. Her soft humming that echoed from the bathroom made it feel more inviting.

Mashu was pretty jealous of the motherly treatment the girls must often get, so she would enjoy every second of this family luxury.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Looks like the medicine did the trick."

"Yes, thank you. The medicine worked wonders."

Doctor Roman smiled as he visually inspected Mashu one last time. Her cheeks were no longer flushed and she looked well rested the following morning. She was glad he was beyond relieved nothing got worse than that, though she was never worried it would. It wasn't his intention to keep such information from them for so long, but Mashu could still safely say it was his fault.

He'd been dragging his feet on revealing this critical information, partially out of fear for them acting differently because of it; To be fair, she was too. Through all their antics and interactions, they've created a wonderful environment and working relationship. The masters certainly appreciated it, even if they joined in on her occasional scolding. Though she sometimes criticized and reprimanded him when he acted goofy over the communications link, she knew he was just being himself and raising their spirits.

In all honesty, she was beyond glad Roman was there for her for this long. She couldn't have imagined if it was someone else observing her through that examination glass. Roman had heart, and though he certainly wasn't the most ideal father figure, he was currently the closest she had to family. However, they both knew he could only allow himself to become a close friend; He felt his own sins against her were far too great, but he was still happy and adamant to be there for her.

Perhaps in time, he could become closer to her, as could the masters. Maybe they would learn the truth and be alright with it. She could only hope when that time comes, everything would remain the same, but without the invisible walls of concealment. Perhaps she'd even find a real father-like figure that Roman assured she would certainly find one day. If not, Roman would definitely had the goofy mentality to become the kind and eccentric uncle she's heard many families often have.

"I heard you got some visitors yesterday," He tried to make small talk as he pulled out a clipboard to fill out the medical report. "Nothing too crazy I hope."

"Just Nero," She giggled at the recent memory. "I got a bit of a headache because… well, Nero being Nero."

"Ah… that would do it," He mused with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door before it slid open to reveal the two masters in their respective uniforms. Gabrielle's smile became larger upon seeing Mashu sitting in the chair across from the doctor in good spirits. She rushed over and gave her a small hug, which was happily returned. Gudao casually walked in and nodded towards Roman while the two girls talked animatedly.

"All better?"

"Full recovery, record time," Roman stated happily while holding up the bottle of medicine with a proud stare. "Someone could make a fortune on this stuff."

"Just don't tell Drake that," Gudao smirked. The doctor chuckled as he got up and patted the male master on the shoulder before making his way past and towards the door. He looked back one last time at the trio and gave a small, fond smile as he watched Fou licking Mashu's cheek from her shoulder.

"There's going to be another basketball game after the training today. Rome versus Japan. You want to go cheer for one?" Gabrielle asked with a glint of excitement.

"Nero told me yesterday, Gabby. I think I'd like to see that."

"Seeing the lineup, I'm pretty sure it's going to be comedy hour," Gudao added happily.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Psh, of course it is. If Nero wasn't enough, the love rivals were placed together too!"

There was laughter as they talked about the much higher potential for entertainment than yesterday's game, making Roman's smile grow as Mashu briefly looked at him. She knew how secretly glad he was she was able to have these experiences, and it all started with a certain dark-haired master she had fallen for. He would often state in private how happy he was to watch her act her own age, help out around Chaldea, and make countless friends. She was just as thankful as she turned back to the two best friends who were suddenly bickering over cupcake toppings.

Roman left the room with a tearful smile he quickly rubbed away.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao coughed and looked to the embarrassed demi-servant. "It's alright, Mashu."

The shielder's shame was so palpable, she felt she was drowning. "I'm really sorry, Senpai."

"I chose to keep you company two days ago," Gudao stated before he sneezed into a tissue. "It's my fault. Don't worry."

"That's why we have two masters now," Gabrielle stated from her seat next to Gudao's bed. She looked in amusement at her best friend as Doctor Roman did his final checks, more for appearance than anything, and placed the stethoscope back into his pocket. The male master wore a plain white shirt with his boxers thankfully hidden beneath the blanket. Lying back down on his bed, he let out a sigh and put an arm over his forehead.

"You're bed ridden for the day, Gudao," Doctor Roman stated simply with a small smile. "You're going to have to let Gabrielle take command of the supply sortie this afternoon."

"Oh good lord..." Gabrielle smacked the male master on the arm, making him chuckle as Fou hopped onto the bed and curled up on the pillow next his head. It mirrored the exact same motion as it did for Mashu by licking his cheek, making the shielder smile. The female master kept her pouting face for barely a few seconds before she rolled her eyes and got up. Gudao groaned, "I was kidding."

"I know," She replied with a chipper voice before heading into his bathroom and turning on the faucet. The male master turned his attention back to Roman as he nodded towards Mashu, who was currently sitting at the edge of his bed on the opposing side.

"You'll be fine. I'll just get you medicine," He stated before giving him one last, small smile before walking towards the door.

Mashu gasped as a wet towel flew across the room and smacked loudly onto Gudao's face. He could hear Doctor Roman and Gabrielle laughing as she carefully peeled the slightly damp cloth off his flushed face. The male master groaned, but still smiled with amusement at his best friend. Mashu took the towel from his hands gingerly before folding it properly and placing it on his forehead with a warm smile.

It appears Gabrielle's methods of taking care of Gudao were just as overly friendly, and somewhat careless, as she thought they'd be. At the very least, she would be here this time to look after Gudao. Sure she was always keeping him protected as his guardian, but he was the one who guided them. While still uncertain of herself, Gudao had been the one always by her side and encouraging her, so she would happily do the same for him… perhaps as something more in the future.

After smiling warmly at Mashu and Gudao, Roman quietly let himself out to go retrieve the medicine as Gabrielle laughed. "God how I missed taking care of you when you were sick!"

"I have the best, best friend, I swear…" Gudao grumbled playfully as he gently smacked the female master's arm.

"Of course I am. Oh, and,  _you're welcome!_ " came her chipper response, making even Mashu giggle as Gudao rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Just get some rest, I got this later, and Mashu will be looking after you! I'll just get Waver to help Scathach and I."

"I'm hardly worried. You're a great master."

She had a genuine, wide grin at the compliment. "So, you two want breakfast?"

"That'd be great. The usual?"

"Anchovy omelette with ten pints of hard liquor for you, and then Mashu's regular one. You got it," Gabrielle stated jokingly before walking towards the door.

Fou's ears perked up before anyone else as she opened the door, followed quickly by Doctor Roman's surprised, untranslatable stammering from the hallway as two servant signatures walked towards his room. Upon feeling them, Mashu lost some of her smile due to their familiarity. Gabrielle's eyes widened as they came into view for her, making her and Gudao look at each other before staring at the door. Mashu sighed when the servants appeared in the opening doorway and sashayed in.

"Oh my…" Gabrielle stated with an amused expression before turning to Gudao, who was clearly more flushed than he was a few seconds ago.

Gudao was completely unprepared for the two love rivals walking into his room, together of all things, and hardly even glaring a challenge at the other. Mashu silently fumed as he stared at their chosen outfits, which were probably the very reason the doctor had lost his voice in the hallway; His voice was very much gone as well. Mashu merely glanced towards the two offenders and held back her own growing disappointment and sudden possessive instincts.

Kiyohime and Tamamo stood in the middle of his room, wearing what appeared to be Halloween grade nurse outfits. These would have probably been their attire for the holiday next week. They were form fitting to say the very least, with Tamamo's blue trimmed version almost exactly matching Kiyohime's green trimmed variation save for a few measurement differences. It made Mashu a touch envious of how forward they could be about their feelings. Both had their hands on their hips as they smiled softly towards their sick master.

"Goshujin-sama, we heard you were sick," Tamamo said with a small allure in her voice.

"We thought we'd help you get better, Master~!" Kiyohime added, no less potency in her own.

"I'm, uh… surprised… you two are getting along so well," Gudao stammered, making the shielder look towards him with a slightly irritated look. He looked back and sent an apologetic look towards Mashu who sighed. Gabrielle was enjoying the scene immensely, though sent a silent apology to poor Mashu.

"It's a truce," Tamamo shrugged. "For the sake of our dear Gudao, we'll both help you  _feel_  much better."

"But in the end you'll have to say which one of us helped most," Kiyohime giggled softly. "Me or the Fox skank."

Tamamo's eyes flared up. "Who're you calling a skank wearing that suggestive outfit, harlot!"

"You copied mine!"

"I bought mine first!"

"I found the store in that singularity and showed it to you willingly! Yours is the same!"

"Except for a few key areas," Tamamo shot back slyly as she crossed her arms just underneath some of her more powerful, suggestive weapons while raising an eyebrow. She smirked as Kiyohime turned red and pouted.

"Why you dirty, cheating slut!" Kiyohime spat at the troubling difference.

Tamamo looked much more injured at that comment than Mashu expected she'd be. "Take that back, Kiyo-hoe-me!"

Gabrielle laughed. Mashu sighed. Gudao now had a migraine too.


	21. Fragment 20: Chaldea's First Holiday

Blue eyes shot back and forth over the drawn formation once more before Gudao, in a black shirt and gym shorts, sighed in disappointment. "No, no, no…"

It was a well-known phenomenon that sudden bursts of inspiration and creative thought came to a person when they decided it was time to retire for the night. For Gudao, it was something that rarely happened since the creativity and arts were more of his best friend's thing. When he did get one, it was always a eureka moment for constructive and strategic ideas these days. So it was on the night before Chaldea's first celebrated holiday with servants that Gudao had a sudden burst of inspiration for combat tactics against Solomon and his potential forces.

Deciding it was better not to lose the idea through deep sleep, he was now currently slogging away at all the ideas that had suddenly come to visualization. He wasn't sure how long he had been working at this point, but he had to complete it or he wouldn't be able to sleep; The anxiety of forgetting a potentially risk-preventing plan would keep him up regardless of his state of fatigue. The number of strokes his pen made across the countless papers numbered in the thousands that night.

Regardless, he continued to draw up combinations involving some of the newly improved skills and abilities some servants sharpened. If a new servant were to appear for the planned summoning tomorrow, there would also be more flexibility to the plans that he could simply add at another time. For now, the plans focused on magic resistance and a stronger frontline deployment taking only what was currently within the capabilities of Chaldea's servants. With one last descriptive diagram of a new defensive formation, he was done for now.

Gudao stretched his arms over his head and groaned, feeling his muscles ache in fatigue. The new battle formations were finally finished at least so the master could run them by Gabrielle and the Lord caster to see if there were any serious weaknesses the enemy could exploit. But that was something that could wait for tomorrow. The master released a content sigh at finally being able to turn in for the night. Getting up from his chair, Gudao covered his mouth as a yawn took control. Feeling his eyes groan in anticipation for sleep, he looked back to the wall near his desk…

…and stared blankly at the monitor's clock that read 0658. Gudao blinked... and blinked again.

Silence invaded the room as the slow realization overtook his mind: He had stood up all night on his little project.

He had never done that before, not even when he was the lone master in the organization. Slowly he slid back onto his chair and felt his eyebrow twitch in despair. He let out a low and constant groan before slowly raising his hands to his face. Groaning into his palms, the master fell into silence as footsteps grew closer outside before ending as a familiar knock sounded through the door. Right on time, Mashu cheerily opened the door, letting Fou bounce in quickly and clamber onto the male master's shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Senpai!" Mashu said as she gently placed their small refreshments onto his lone table.

"Fou!" The familiar cried happily before tilting its head at the still master. "…Kyuuu?"

Mashu looked towards Gudao and blinked. He still sat there with his hands to his face without saying a word. "Senpai?"

He groaned again. "Today is going to be  _miserable_ …"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 20: Chaldea's First Holiday** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

To say it was Chaldea's first holiday wasn't entirely accurate. Countless holidays had been celebrated by the staff since the creation of their organization, but never before was a holiday celebrated with so many servants. Da Vinci would recall many past events and how rather mundane they were, and she alone would be the only one to recount them as a servant. With all the early endeavors since the Fuyuki incident back in April, the entire organization was lucky enough to get break days for its staff. Even the servants had less free time in the first months due to their low numbers and the sudden rise of anomalies.

With so many allies now within the walls, community created events became a possibility again. There was a common agreement that Halloween should not be skipped, even if just for the young servants' sakes; The parents of said servants were very keen on letting them enjoy one of the livelier holidays. To the surprise of many, the collaborative effort was beyond expectations.

Gabrielle walked the hallways of Chaldea, humming to herself and taking happy note of the occasional decorations placed in various spots. Whether they were swiftly erected gravestones, a set of cobwebs over a doorway, or even an animatronic skeleton courtesy of Babbage's quick tinkering, the facility was significantly more interesting to stroll. Many of the decorations were placed up within the past week, right after the first community competition. To see a large number of servants and employees chipping in favor of the joyous event was an uplifting sight, and she hoped this trend would continue with even more pitching in next time.

The female master adjusted her black and orange dress, an oversized witch's hat perched on her head and a broom stick slung over one shoulder. White and orange striped stockings completed her festive look while her black boots jingled with the tiny bells on their heels as she strolled forward. A pair of robots passed while looking her over, beeping friendly greetings as she waved at them. She waved towards Arash, dressed as a snake charmer, while he passed by, enjoying the early festivities himself.

She also nodded towards Sasaki who stood guard near the vault door not wearing a costume. "Good morning, master."

"Happy Halloween, Sasaki," she greeted with a tiny, curious smile. "No costume?"

"Later this evening. Okita and Nobunaga won't let me hear the end of it otherwise."

A group employees also passed in very basic costumes so the Clothing Department would be spared further work; There were plenty of rumors that some servants had ordered or acquired exceptionally extravagant costumes. Thanks to the volunteer help from her close friends, Naomi wasn't drowning in her work. It would be a shame if she was forced to revert to her completely serious, no-nonsense work schedule to finish the orders. Her department was very worried that she might have turn back to her former, rigid disposition in a heartbeat to ensure the rest of the facility was happy by the deadline…

...and speaking of happy, Gabrielle practically snorted. "Oh dear lord, Gudao. Weren't you a zombie for Halloween last year at the tower?"

Gudao glared as best as he could back at his best friend while being Mashu kept him up by the shoulders. The demi-servant was smiling at Gabrielle while giving Gudao occasional, sympathetic glances. Fou happily followed on the ground as the male master sighed, "I didn't get any sleep."

"Well,  _clearly_ ," She rolled her eyes playfully before she walked over. Fou happily clambered up the female master and sat on her shoulder. "Going to breakfast?"

"I told Senpai he should be sleeping instead," Mashu started before Gudao gently shook his head.

"I want to be present to see the servants enjoying the holiday," The male master declared in a tired voice. "I'll be fine after breakfast... I just need to get rid of this headache."

"You'll likely just be more tired," Mashu added, though before continuing to scold him lightly, she noticed a mischievous glint in Gabrielle's eyes.

"Oh, you'll be fine alright," Gabrielle started with a small smirk, making Mashu worried.

"I-I think we should just get Senpai back to bed," The demi-servant started.

"Fou!"

"As I said, I just need breakfast, Mashu. I'll be alright."

Gabrielle's smirk widened. "I think it's a great opportunity to introduce you to my other best friend: coffee."

Gudao paled. "Wait- No. No I am no-"

She was particularly pushy and smiley this morning. "You've never tried it! No matter how many times I tried replacing your drinks with it! Just for today!"

"Gabby, no. I will no-"

"Do it for the servants?" she asked with a teasing smile, making Mashu giggle.

His headache visibly grew. She'd been trying to get him onto her particular style of coffee for years since she created it herself. But right now, he definitely did not have the strength to argue in the stubborn fashion he usually did with her. Rubbing his head with his free hand, Gudao quickly decided it was in his best interest to cave just once. "Fine. But just this once."

Gabrielle was beaming.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I-I can't wear this!" Mashu stuttered as she held up the costume, a blush overtaking her face completely. Astolfo had dragged her off to a small, unoccupied room while Gudao struggled to drink the bitter beverage Gabrielle got for him. At least he was partially awake now. "This is barely clothing!"

"But you needed a costume," Astolfo stated as he scratched his cheek with a clawed hand. The rider was currently wearing a designed cat suit, except most of his forearms and elbows were exposed much like his midriff. The cat suit also stopped around half way down his thighs, with tan paws covering his hands and feet. Over exaggerated whiskers and ears wiggles on his head, but that was due to the rider's typical inability to fidget when overexcited.

The rider currently had his arms akimbo with a happy smile on his face as Mashu continued to stare at the pieces of purple, furry cloth attached by durable string. Revealing was an understatement for the outfit in question, and it was better to call it lingerie than anything else. "I can't. I-I'll just wear my uniform for the day-"

"Take the costume and consider it! Please?"

Mashu swallowed. "I'll just go hide it in my room…" She stated as she looked at the accompanying accessories.  _'This tail is huge…'_

"At least wear the tail and ears!" Astolfo cried as Mashu began walking down the hallway, followed by a bouncing servant that drew significantly more attention than the poor girl wanted at that moment. If anything, she was about to wear the accessories just to prevent further embarrassment from employees who glanced at the suggestive costume in her hands.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Trick or Treat!"

"Awww~ You girls are just so  _ **adorable!**_ " Marie practically melted. The French queen resembled a mermaid, complete with a loose, blue fin that still allowed her to walk normally. Her hair was completely loose with a starfish headband keeping it back, the length flowing down and covering the back of her white bikini top.

The four white haired servants before her wore a similar costume theme to show unity in their decision. The fluffy animal cohesion, coupled with their usual antics, would have caused more heart palpitation incidents for the women than if the supplied elixir stock to prevent Diarmuid's curse ran short; Some would argue some particularly eager women would forget to drink the dose on purpose. As the four girls happily looked up in their animal costumes, they held out their pumpkin buckets so Marie could give them two candies each.

"Thank you!" Jack said as she quickly checked her hood to make sure the over-sized black bear ears didn't fall off again. She quickly followed after a skipping Nursery Rhyme in a purple and pink striped cat outfit as she made her way down the hallway towards the library. Kuro, wearing a white wolf outfit, also gave a quick thanks before following after.

"Thanks, Aunt Marie!" Illya cried out as she too turned and ran with Ruby trying desperately to keep the flailing lion tail from scraping against the ground more than needed. "Hey, wait for me!"

Marie giggled at the disappearing girls with a hand to her mouth. She placed the small dish of candy back on the stool near the entrance of her salon. They were likely going to be the only trick or treaters this day, seeing as they were some of the only real children in Chaldea save for a currently child-sized King of Heroes; Where that archer was remained a mystery that she decided not to ponder.

While there was one other person who would fit the age requirement besides Elizabeth, she wasn't too sure if they would participate in Chaldea's first celebrated holiday. Adults probably wouldn't be trick or treating for any reason; Hopefully Nobunaga wasn't keen on performing the trick part. Older individuals were more than welcome to dress up though, as she happily did along with the three servants approaching her casually.

Atalanta wore a larger version of the outfit Jack wore except in the color brown. The over-sized bear ears on her hood twitched on occasion, signifying that she had indeed removed their fluffy stuffing so her own ears could fit within. She was happily talking with Irisviel, who had two tilted horns attached to the sides of her head. Long, silk purple gloves covered most of her arms, with a matching pair of stockings visible just underneath the bottom of a fluffy purple robe, making her look like a lamb.

Based on the two female servants, it was not hard to guess the wrapped mummy behind the pair was obviously Kiritsugu. He didn't look too comfortable in the costume choice Irisviel likely chose for him for some reason. The French Queen wondered what Ozymandias might think of that costume, but she would likely here of it later. With a wave, she met the smiling parents with a warm smile.

"Your little girls went that way," Marie chimed happily, pointing down the hallway with both hands and a chipper smile.

Atalanta chuckled. "Why thank you, miss mermaid."

"That's Queen of the Mermaids, merci beaucoup~!" Marie winked with a giggle.

"Shall we make that your real title from now on, Marie?" Irisviel teased as Atalanta laughed. The archer quickly began walking towards the library to ensure the girls weren't being too loud.

"Just be careful of Blackbeard," Kiritsugu warned through the bandaging covering most of his mouth. It really did look a bit uncomfortable. "You appear like perfect fuel for him dressed like a pirate's fantasy."

Marie blinked and blushed lightly. "You raise a good point. I might have to get a throw over just in ca-"

She was interrupted by a white throw over sweater casually landing on the stool next to her, covering the small dish with remaining candies. The queen giggled and looked behind her to see the salon uniform clad Mozart passing by with a simple wave. "Thanks, Amadeus!"

"Three notes ahead of you, my Queen."

"Well, off to collect our little children," Irisviel declared with a small wave to her friend. "See you at lunch?"

She nodded happily in response. "Of course!"

"Let's go, dear," The caster directed as she took her husband's hand and led him down the hallway. Further down, Atalanta turned and disappeared into the library.

Irisviel happily hummed to herself as the pair walked in relative silence. Kiritsugu's eyes glanced over her robe once more. It didn't really match the rest of her outfit, even if it did make her look like a lamb, and he was wondering why the material clashe- His wife casually caught his stare and gave him a small smirk. After checking for any other potential witnesses, she undid the belt on her robe with one hand, she gently revealed some of her upper body so only he could see. His eyes widened at the revelation before she quickly hid the revealing outfit underneath.

"The girls may not be the only ones getting  _treats_  today if you play your cards right, dear," Irisviel whispered in a sultry tone as she casually returned to humming once more. Secretly, she thought about unwrapping her own little present later.

He still wasn't sure when she had learned to be so alluring, but he stopped trying to figure it out since his fourth week in Chaldea.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Arturia looked herself over in her mirror once more, still partially confused about the costume Emiya and Gudao had suggested at dinner two weeks ago. "Is this really how people saw King Arthur?"

"...Sort of," Emiya admitted as he leaned against the wall of her room. A wooden bow was slung onto the back of his green tunic and black leggings. His arms were crossed as he looked at the small woman in amusement. "Many definitely did watch a King Arthur like this though."

"How curious," Arturia mused as she turned back to him and blinked before looking herself in the mirror again. Jeanne sat in one of the chairs, hands folded in her lap as she watched Arturia. At Marie's suggestion, the ruler wore a black and white maid outfit but with a more conservative skirt and leggings. Gripped lightly in her hands was a comically enlarged feather duster they had found during one supply sortie in the past week.

"You and Gudao said this was from a movie?" Jeanne inquired as she looked her friend's uniform over.

"If we find a copy I can show it to both of you sometime," Emiya admitted. "Though I'm a little... uncertain how you'd feel about watching this particular portrayal of yourself."

"I guess I'm already playing myself though," Arturia stated as she turned herself around and adjusted part of her costume. "Does this count as a Halloween costume if I'm still myself?"

"You may have been King Arthur, but you have always acted as King Arthur," He stated, earning a small, half-hearted glare from the young King.

"He's not wrong,  _Arturia,_ " Jeanne giggled as she emphasized her real name.

"I still think it's strange to be in costume as myself though."

Emiya blinked and sighed before asking a peculiar question in response. "Have you seen Nero yet?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sheesh, I've never met a person so clumsy before!"

"I said sorry…" Janice replied with a flat voice.

"It's okay, I'm just giving you a hard time! It's not like I expected you to be perfectly regal like me!" Elizabeth stated as she skipped along the hallway next to her current companion.

The lancer wore an over-sized witch's hat coupled with a black, orange, and purple dress with excessive amounts of frills. Her costume appeared like a rather blunt rendition of a Halloween witch, though she had added extras like finger nail extensions and a devil's trident. The young employee next to her adjusted her glasses before lowering her hand to grasp her own ghost pail with both hands. Her costume was hastily thrown together and minmalistic, but the lab coat and safety goggles on her head made her look like a scientist; It was an easy look anyhow.

Elizabeth had another costume idea, but Vlad had stated this one was much better on account the other was more akin to an armored bikini than anything.

This pair was unusual since no formal conversation was made between the pair until the day before. Elizabeth, after just completed another sing-off with Nero, had been wandering around Chaldea trying to see who would be interested in trick or treating with her. She was about to ask the large friend group of Chaldea's youngest servants but had literally bumped into the young prodigy of Paracelsus instead. After picking themselves up, and the large stack of scattered alchemical books, Elizabeth had started a small conversation and found out the employee had planned on spending Halloween alone in her room studying elixirs.

As if Elizabeth would have allowed that of her newfound Trick or Treat partner.

Janice who was usually reserved but a good listener merely let Elizabeth talk her ear off in the usual one-sided conversation. While it was mostly reminiscent of a tone taken by two narcissistic royal figures, the young prodigy could read the undertones and meaning, finding the lancer next to her rather interesting. It wasn't that she was purposefully talking herself up while putting others down, but she simply felt superior without directing it to anyone in particular. As far as she could tell, it was just Elizabeth talking, but it did develop inquiries for the employee.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but why did you choose me?" Janice spoke up with a firm voice when Elizabeth paused between subjects. "Because I'm the only other young person in Chaldea? Did you just need someone who would listen to you as you went about the holiday?"

Elizabeth blinked. "How rude. It's not nice to interrupt royalty, but it's okay!"

Janice was about to roll her eyes when the lancer continued. "And I chose you because no one should spend this holiday alone!"

"Was spending my time studying really that ba-"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered a little too quickly. "It's not right on this social holiday! One must spend it among the masses, enjoying themselves! Showing you have more fun than them!"

Janice, even though sensing something was strange and amiss, decided to drop the subject and nodded. Elizabeth was partially relieved, though found the young employee much more interesting than she initially thought. In truth, Elizabeth was doing it more out of her anxiety for having to go about the event by herself. While she could usually find company among Nero and a few others, they all had plans for the day which left her relatively alone. That unnerved her a bit due to her past and the theme of the holiday.

However, she wasn't lying about her spoken reason either. Halloween, while being celebrated and called differently in the past, had developed into an interesting holiday that many could enjoy together. The idea of being stuck in her small room alone and practicing her singing, was not a very appealing thought for the servant. Hearing about someone else with the same potential problem didn't ring well for her either.

The servant would blame Vlad and Medea further for their moral coaching and guidance. She had never actually had someone to guide her in the past life, acknowledging now that many of her actions were by all means as gruesome and horrific as history noted. She had simply thought she had done nothing wrong since no one properly taught her, but even with a history of such actions, the coaching of the two servants was slowly having its affects. What better teachers to help guide the young Elizabeth, before her historic rise in terror, than two servants who also were familiar with terrible acts? Maybe that was the reason she allowed them to do so.

It certainly did give her hopes of a proper chance to make amends after how terribly it went in the Moon Cell.

Before the servant could strike up another new conversation, a toga wearing empress turned the corner ahead and spotted the pair. She was followed closely behind by a toga wearing Altera, who gave a tiny wave to the approaching pair. Grinning widely, Nero placed her hands akimbo and puffed her chest out. "What a nice dress you have there, Elizabeth! Fitting for an idol to challenge another on Halloween!"

"Thanks!" Elizabeth beamed before falling into renewed curiosity with Janice, who was well aware of who the servant in front of them was. "Um… Nero, what are you dressed up as?"

Nero beamed brightly while adjusting her wreath. "Isn't is obvious? I'm a great Roman Emperor!"

A confused silence followed as the unlikely pair looked at each other slowly before returning their gaze forward. Janice cleared her throat. "…You're supposed to dress as something you're not for Hallowe-"

"Umu~ I am! I am not an Empress today, but an Emperor!" Behind her and Altera, a small group of emperors dressed as gladiators turned the corner and spotted their group mate.

Elizabeth blinked. "Nero, you dense... That's not how that wor-!"

"Not a bad idea, no? A clever play for one as clever as myself! And if you are to complain about anyone being themselves, complain about the young servants who are still too cute for Hallowee-"

With a mutual groan with Janice, Elizabeth shook her head. "You know what, never mind, Nero... Just, never mind."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Vlad, Medea, and Naomi sat within their seats in the festive Salon de Marie. Since this morning, it had become filled with different servants with plenty in costumes. The trio decided to go as a themed group as well, though it was a rather simple and refined design. Appearing as teachers didn't take much effort to fashion amid their hard work adjusting acquired costumes for the others.

However, they pulled it off with extra unintentional allure.

From their form black pencil skirts skirts and leggings to their curve-hugging formal shirts, Naomi and Medea were looking stunning. Naomi wore her crocheted rose on a pocket over her heart instead of her hair, which was hung loose like Medea's. Vlad simply opted for a black suit. The trio wore false glasses to complete their teacher looks as they sat with several acquired lesson books from the library for added effect. Knitting needles worked furiously in their hands as usual while Naomi glanced around the room.

Dantes decided to skip on the costume in favor of one of his usual suits, and was currently relaxing on a couch while talking with Nightingale. She wore a modern doctor's scrubs, complete with stethoscope and clip board. On the floor, further down the row of couches, Iskandar wore fake armor that resembled a Greek Hoplite whereas Waver sat next to him in Greek scholar robes. Tyler was in his usual work uniform except for an added hood that resembled an iconic look from a popular assassin-style game series. Next to him sat Kintoki wearing nothing but Muay Thai shorts while the group played poker.

Gabrielle was currently following Mashu, who wore a peculiar fluffy tail and ears. They shadowed an exhausted Gudao who had constantly insisted that he was allowed to perform the planned summons today before being forced to bed by his closest friends. They had reluctantly given in, and Naomi assumed that's where the trio were currently headed followed by a fluffy Fou with an over-sized bat cookie in its mouth. Besides the occasional eye-catching curiosity, she could even hear some conversations from the louder servants on occasion.

"Why do I need to pretend to be someone lower? I do not need to entertain others. With but a snap of my fingers I used to be able to entertain at will through my personal entertainers," Ozymandias proclaimed from the bar in a lavish, white suit with golden undershirt. Next to him at the bar sat Beowulf in a rather convincing, plaid lumberjack outfit. He merely nodded as the proud rider continued, "But it is wonderful to see so many subjects enjoying this day. Isn't that right, dear sister?"

Having raised the last part of the sentence noticeably louder to get her attention from within the kitchen, he was immediately met with slightly audible chastisement and insults. He only chuckled and sipped from his glass of wine, "Ah, my dear sister is quite the lively one."

Another conversation nearby from a table filled with pirates caught her next eavesdropping attention.

"Are you seriously a ninja?" Drake asked in disbelief as she stared at Blackbeard, whose eyes were only visible amid his sea of black clothes. Shurikens plastered all over his waist belt made it dead obvious. In contrast, the female rider was dressed in a full suit much like Anne and Mary were next to her. All three sported matching fedoras with classy white accents. Fake cigars and a mimicked accent further confirmed their mafia-styled choice.

Blackbeard only shrugged. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Anne was in a laughing fit. She stared at Blackbeard standing by their table proudly as he lowered his mask. Mary looked partially uninterested as she sipped on her smoothie but Anne chuckled, "You going trick or treating in that too?"

"Depends," He shrugged before passing a smirk towards Drake. "Want a treat yourselves, ladies?"

Drake narrowed her eyes. "I thought you learned hitting on me wa-"

Blackbeard raised his hands defensively. "I actually mean a treat this time... If you follow me, I'll show you."

The pirates looked to each other in doubt before turning back to the male pirate. He sighed, "I'm serious. It has to do with that urge to sail you three always complain about. I found a fix for my own craving I think you might find fun."

Silence surrounded their table as the three considered the proposal. A collective nod confirmed their decision before they turned to warily stare at Blackbeard. "Alright... But if it's anything sexual we're locking you in a room with Spartacus."

He grinned. "Deal. Just follow me to the game room."

A subdued giggle to the employee's side snapped her away from her quiet observations. "Oh my, eavesdropping on students, Miss Stolarz? How rude."

Naomi's head snapped back to look at the teasing smirk on Medea's face as Vlad tried to hide his chuckle. "I need to make sure the students are behaving, Principal Medea."

"But I thought you liked your students naughty," Medea joked with a small raise of her eyebrows.

Naomi raised a hand to her mouth in feigned disgust. "How scandalous. I wound never!"

"Roleplaying, hmm? You two are possibly enjoying this too much," Vlad chimed in with a small smirk as his female companions giggl-

"I have come to suck your blood!" Vlad's smirk dropped as he looked up and towards the sudden voice. The two noticed his sudden lack of enthusiasm, replaced with curiosity and slight irritation.

They followed his gaze to stare at Doctor Roman wearing the classic count costume, complete with an unpractical cape. It was accented with slicked back, dyed black hair, fake fangs, and an over-sized cape to add authenticity to the generic look. He was currently making the sterotypical pose of hiding behind his cape while staring at Leonardo, who was wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. Tan work boots, an orange reflector vest, and a yellow hard hat instantly defined her costume as a modern construction worker.

"Come to suck? So you're just being you then," Da Vinci added with a small smirk, causing Roman to roll his eyes and groan. The inventor chuckled, "You walked into that one, genius."

"Come on, Da Vinci... I can never catch a break with you."

The amusement in Vlad's eyes returned to the relief of the two women near him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Can we do a summons, master?" Nursery Rhyme asked with glinting puppy dog eyes, mirrored by the three girls next to her. Gabrielle was seconds away from falling to the ground in violent convulsions.

' _How the hell can I say no to these cuties!?'_ She managed to hold herself together. She looked towards a now sleepy Gudao, the coffee wearing off, who smiled and nodded. She beamed at the girls. "Of course you can! We were only going to do two, but we'll make it four so you each get a chance. Our treat for each of you!"

"Yay!" They simultaneously cheered as Gabrielle got up and made her way towards the door. She would get six more quartz from the vault so the girls can have their fun. Gudao, tired but moving as lively as ever, made his way to the pedestals to help Tesla load them with the necessary materials. The servant wore his usual formal attire instead of a costume, though the other heroic spirit in the room besides Mashu was a different story.

Babbage stood near the console next to the shielder, his metallic form covered in flowing white cloth. A small pole attached to the back of his helm raised a golden halo above his head, but the item was in the shape of a gear that emitted a soft light. Instead of assorted tools, he also held a fake book in his hands with the words  _"Rule of the Machine Spirit"_  written across a temporary cover. The illuminated steam that he occasionally vented bolstered his makeshift ethereal presence.

The robots who worshipped him around Chaldea as a god unintentionally presented a pretty decent idea for a costume. Thus, there was no doubt that the Omnissiah had to grace Chaldea for only a day. At least he was taking Da Vinci's place so she may relax for once, but it gave him some respite as well. The summoning room made sure that he wasn't constantly being followed by a host of worshipping robots who revered his outfit. In hindsight, it should have been obvious the costume would make things worse.

"We're ready for the first one girls. Who wants to fire it up first?" Gudao stated, as lively as he could, while he made his way back to the console with Tesla.

The girls quickly discussed among themselves before Jack stepped forward with a small smile. "I will!"

"Alright, Jackie, come here," Gudao stated as he pressed a few button to make the summoning lever appear. The bear-dressed servant stood up to the console and reached up for the lever, gripping it lightly. While Mashu placed Fou on the ground so it could run over to the other girls, Jack looked up at Gudao for a final confirmation. He smiled, "Go right ahead."

With a sparkling grin, Jack threw the lever and the summoning machine activated. The light show went through its paces as is always did, even more efficiently and less blinding than ever thanks to some maintenance a few days ago. As the orbs turned into a rainbow color, making everyone in the room gasp, they began their spin as the light filled the room much to Gudao's excitement; The rainbow indicator of summoning a new servant was better than coffee! Too bad Gabrielle was getting quartz and would miss the immediate arrival.

But who would be arriving on Halloween?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I am so sorry for judging you," Drake said as her fingers raced across the keyboard. "It's rare I will ever say that, so don't let it get to your head, ya' hear?"

"Aye, aye, Vice Admiral," Blackbeard joked as his own fingers raced across his keyboard. Next to them, Mary and Anne were also frantically moving their hands as they all looked with enthusiasm at their respective screens.

He wasn't sure it was going to work, but Blackbeard was glad he found some playmates for this unique game. It wasn't too popular, but Tyler had brought an illegal, hacked copy from his old gaming companions. Since the game was still in testing when it was cracked, it had its flaws. The idea of a multiplayer system that meant fighting anyone in the world was possible was a curious concept.

Due to the internet not actually existing, the alpha game's code had to be modified and converted so it worked on a network system instead. Regardless of how the Engineering Division did it, he was just glad he found a game at least partially leaning towards his fellow pirates' interests. Sure Black Flag was a game much more appropriate for pirates to play, but the allure of World of Warships certainly had its charm for the quartet; The former also wasn't multiplayer.

He wasn't entirely sure they would like the more modern naval wargame, but Drake had immediately taken interest in the sheer power of the modern battleships. Anne and Mary found carriers to be fun twists on naval combat. He was shaken from his thoughts when a bot controlled enemy warship detonated in the distance on Blackbeard's screen as Drake hollered in excitement at landing a critical strike.

"And the Spanish Armada slowly sinks again!"

"Uhuhu, Spain isn't in this game. Apparently they didn't participate in World War II."

"Pssh, I sunk something, that's what counts!" Drake said with a content grin. "Too bad we can't play this anywhere besides here."

Blackbeard placed a hand to his chin in thought as he sailed his cruiser forward between two islands. "Well there are laptops... If we get powerful ones they should be able to run on this network or something. Let's hope for a future modern supply sortie?"

"So we could play this in our rooms?" Anne asked hopefully. Mary cheered next to her as she sunk an enemy battleship with torpedo planes.

"I think so. We'll have to ask the technicians," Blackbeard stated before launching torpedoes from his cruiser. "But until then, this should be fine."

A sudden burst of prana in one of the hallways drew their attention for a split second. They stared in the direction of the burst, anticipating the alarm system going off but no sound occurring. Had it been a much more serious incident, the klaxons would certainly be blaring, so the pirates ignored the strange occurrence and turned back to their game sessio- The lack of awareness was enough for Drake to take a torpedo to the rudder and nearly sink.

"Dammit! Which one of you filthy bilge rats did that!?" She yelled at the screen as she eyed a retreating destroyer nearby.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Stand down, Gawain!" Lancelot attempted to placate as calmly as he could through grit teeth.

Arondight was currently locked with a blue and silver, beautiful blade. The knight had chosen a full, black suit with a white collared undershirt for his costume, a pair of sunglasses discarded on the ground nearby. To the side of the main hallway watching the two stood Siegfried. They dressed similarly as the pair agreed on a combined costume of sorts. The King of Knights suggested that Lancelot should enjoy the day as well, and so he did his best to until this encounter.

Currently locking blades with Lancelot was a silver armored knight, with blue and black under garments visible beneath the few gaps in his exterior plating. The tall, blonde man's green eyes pierced into Lancelot's own; Both held firm. Everything from his posture to his grit teeth stated against the chivalric standard the silver-clad servant held himself to, but for the one man in front of him he let it all vanish.

On his deathbed he had thought he had accepted his lack of virtue was at fault, but seeing him again with a content smile on his face proved otherwise. It seems his virtue was still tainted by wrath, but to his internal chagrin, he accepted it at this moment. Upon seeing him again, there was no way Gawain could ever forgive the knight for what he had done against their mutual king. His control had shattered, and he allowed his feelings to roar with the crimes against his family in mind.

Siegfried, a materialized Balmung in hand and ready, narrowed his eyes. "Lancelot-"

"It's alright, Siegfried. I can handle this."

Gawain scoffed as he glared sharp daggers at his former friend. "All that infamy finally getting to your head?"

Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "I'm not getting my comrades involved."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that notion when you slew my family," Gawain roared back. The angered knight poured prana into Excalibur Galantine to push Lancelot back. He swung wildly yet with the precise grace he was known for with his blade. The weapon came down once more against Arondight with a loud clash of steel.

"I didn't want to do that to them! Not to Gaheris, and certainly not Gareth! I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice! And you chose  _ **wrong!**_ " Gawain swiftly pulled his sword back and sliced towards Lancelot, the dark knight simply dodging backwards twice as a follow up strike came swiftly for his neck.

Siegfried only watched on, fully intent on intervening should a fatal strike come down from either of them; He gave his word not to intervene on the knight's quarrel, but he wasn't about to let a vicious strike land and upset the masters. Judging by Lancelot's purposefully defensive stance, it was very likely the dragon slayer would have to knock the new arrival's blade out of his hand since he was definitely going to remain the only aggressor. That was not going to be an easy task against a Knight of the Round Table.

Gawain stopped his assault and glared at Lancelot. The defending knight grunted, "You've been here barely an hour and already you're going against our masters' wo-"

He roared. "Don't you chastise me for not following orders!"

"Sir Gawain! Cease your actions immediately!" The blonde haired man's eyes widened and felt his posture straighten instinctively at the familiar voice. Turning around slowly, his vision was met with several servants and Gabrielle. The one who caught his attention though was the small blonde at the front, Excalibur clearly on display. There was no doubt about it; His king was before him once more.

He was certainly confused as to why his king was currently wearing what appeared to be golden chainmail with a white cover running down the torso and legs. A golden sun emblem was placed at the center front, with a golden crown and chainmail neck guard resting on the head. Even though the choice of clothing was very different, he recognized his king instantly and immediately took a knee. He would inquire further on what Halloween was later.

"King Arthur, my liege," Gawain stated with closed eyes. As his king approached, Gawain felt his mind fill with inquiries. Had he and Lancelot been here the entire time together? They had yet to directly interact, yet the possibility they were on cordial terms again was a confusing and frustrating thought.

Yes, King Arthur had been clear that he had forgiven Lancelot, but Gawain found it difficult to do so even after his personal blame finally shifted in his dying moments. Maybe he could never understand his king as well as he always hoped. He was always simply inspired by his constant decisions above and beyond what any man could ever hope to achieve. Daring to open his eyes when the approach stopped, he looked up at his king and met the firm yet stoic look he was all too familiar with.

"You may stand, my knight."

"Yes, my liege." There was no hesitation in his actions and words.

Upon standing up straight and looking down towards his king, he swallowed nervously when he was met with a shaking head of disapproval. "I knew this might happen one of these days..."

Gawain remained silent, acknowledging the slow approach of Lancelot before he stopped beside him. His king looked towards him and nodded, though Gawain didn't turn to see the response.

"My apologies for troubling you, your majesty... and for troubling Chaldea on its holiday, master."

"It's alright, Lancelot," Gabrielle replied with a slight shrug and a small smile. "I don't see any blood or severed limbs, so Gudao should be fine with a warning reminder."

"I will ensure it won't happen again."

"I think it best you two avoid each other as much as possible, for now," Arturia proclaimed while returning her stare to Gawain. "We all have to work together again, for the sake of humanity."

"Yes, my liege," Gawain nodded, still internally harboring anger at the man beside him. "I will not disappoint you or the masters."

"Please see to it," Arturia nodded before facing Lancelot and doing the same. With a nod back, the dark-haired knight turned around and began walking down the hallway. Siegfried joined his companion when he came close enough.

Gawain met the eyes of his king once more and felt his eyes widen when he saw a small smile. The once emotionless and perfect king was directing a smile towards him, and it was stunning. "It's good to see you again, Gawain. I look forward to fighting side by side with you once more."

Knocking himself out of his surprise, the knight closed his eyes and bowed with a hand over his heart. "As do I, my king. I will do everything in my power to serve honorably."

"No doubt you will, if what everything Arturia has told us is true regarding your awesome exploits," Gabrielle complimented as she walked over to the two servants.

Gawain raised an eyebrow and a look of confusion crossed his face. "...Arturia?"

The small blonde smiled at him and chuckled. That was now two expressions in a minute he had never seen before. "We have a lot to discuss, my knight."

Gabrielle's eyes shifted down the hallway immediately, drawing both Arturia's and Gawain's attention to her. Even the few servants behind the pair seemed to stiffen slightly as Gawain turned his head to see what the commotion was about. Further down the hallway, Siegfried and Lancelot had stopped and were staring at a girl who looked remarkably like his king.

Her arms were crossed and there was a frown clear on her face as she leaned against the nearby hallway corner, a lone robot hovering past. The servant wore a jet black leather jacket and pants with silver accents on the buckles and collar. The jacket was unzipped, revealing her torso save for a white tube top that covered her breasts. The female was currently glaring daggers past all of them and eyeing him with scrutiny.

Her gaze then turned slightly more narrow when it locked eyes with Arturia, the silent conflict waging for what felt like minutes.

Gawain had the sneaking suspicion he knew who that was as she pushed off the wall and disappeared around a corner without a word. He felt a sigh escape the lips of his king as he turned towards his liege. Gabrielle shook her head gently and rubbed her forehead with one hand while a familiar servant approached from behind. Gawain vaguely remembered trading some choice words with Emiya in another war, currently dressed as a medieval archer, but had no reason to lash out at the white haired ally this time.

"Are you alright, Saber?" He watched curiously as the man gently placed his hand on his king's shoulder. His defensive instincts nearly kicking in before Arturia looked up to the offending man and gave a faint smile.

"It's alright, Shirou," She practically whispered, though Gawain did hear. Was she very familiar with this servant?

Gabrielle let out a sigh and shook her head once more as she glanced at the three knights still visible in the hallway. She didn't like what she was going to have to confirm to Gudao after his nap.  _'Chaldea just got a lot more gunpowder...'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gabrielle's worry for the day, barely a few hours after the incident, evaporated upon seeing the wall posted menu only two hours before dinner.

"Ohhhh Yes~! Pumpkin Spice Latte is on the menu!" She exclaimed in pure happiness, making those around her look at her in confusion. "I'll have my October fix cured!"

"Pump… kin… spice… latte?" Frankenstein asked curiously as she turned to Anton. The couple's costumes consisted of two, torso covering slices of bread over their usual outfits, complete with fake peanut butter on one and jelly spread on the other. The slices weren't movement hindering and sent a very clear message.

"It's a very popular type of autumn coffee," Anton explained to her as she nodded slowly in understanding. "Would you like to try one?"

Her smile grew curious before she nodded happily. "Okay…"

Gabrielle skipped into the salon and headed straight for the bar. The female master was eager to ask Mata Hari, currently wearing a suggestive, medieval bar tavern outfit, whether it was possible to get one earlier than dinner. She and Sanson took turns manning the bar, with both of them operating it should the number of patrons increase.

The female master passed by the Irish lancers and saber who were currently playing a round of beer pong on a foldable table so they wouldn't accidentally mess up any of Marie's furniture. The group was all dressed as firemen, though the jackets were nowhere in sight and the undershirts varied from form fitting white to none at all. Scathach stood nearby as a ref, wearing a full fire chief uniform without any hint of suggestive intent as contrast to her comrades.

Diarmuid tossed a ball from behind his back and scored a direct hit into one of the cups in the stack. It wouldn't be a challenge to the heroic spirits if the cups were stationary, so they placed the formation on top of disc shaped, robotic vacuums called Roombas that they borrowed from storage. The moving targets certainly made the game more fun and interesting, causing some employees and servants to come over and watch the small show. George, eschewing a costume for a simple black suit, was happily taking pictures of the game and almost everything else.

On a table near the center of the room, a pumpkin speed-carving contest was currently underway with Mordred and Jekyll currently winning. The two wore no costume costume, though the assassin's clothes were partially stained. That was the fault of his friend's over-eager and absurdly vicious carving technique as she made quick work of a pumpkin face. He held the top of the pumpkin and candle, very much content not to get anywhere near the overly enthusiastic saber as she wreaked havoc on the poor, former plant.

To her credit though, the otherwise messy technique was creating one hell of a design on the front that appeared to be a knight riding off into the sunset; To Jekyll's credit, he had precisely carved some guidelines for her to follow.

Kiyohime was also in the contest, eager once more to show her true affection to her dear master as she carved an intricate design of hearts into her own pumpkin. To the cringe of some of the spectators, she had also begun the initial design of what appeared to be a depiction of her and the male master in a very romantic embrace; It was likely only to get more detailed if her hearts were any indication, and if time even allowed.

Thankfully an armada of robots was standing by to quickly clean up the salon in preparation for the pumpkin themed dinner later. By the schedule posted on the wall outside for the day, there was also going to be another round of trick or treating for the girls that would take place after desert. It would be followed shortly after by a tiny skit created by Shakespeare in the auditorium. To the playwright's disappointment, Gudao and Gabrielle had made triple checks on the script to ensure he didn't put anything too over the top or borderline controversial into his work.

Hans had agreed to let Shakespeare take Halloween on the condition he would be the one to make the Chaldea's first play.

_'So much holiday spirit! Wasn't expecting this much.'_  Gabrielle thought blissfully as she happily sipped from a cup of her desired latte. She quickly sat down at a table with Boudica who was taking a small break from the kitchen. She wore a simple red dress and apron since she was working with Tamamo all day. The pair forced Emiya to take the day as vacation to spend time with his friends. The master giggled, "Feet aching yet?"

"Heroic spirit benefits," Boudica responded happily as she sipped from her own fruit punch. "Is Gudao still sleeping?"

"Mashu and I should be waking him up soon. Can't have him screwing up his sleep schedule," She replied with a giggle. "Would have been his fault anyway."

"And you wouldn't have let him hear the end of it."

"Damn right I wouldn't have."

Boudica giggled as some pompous laughter at the table next to them drew their attention. Medusa, wearing a black and white maid outfit, was playing scrabble with her two sisters who wore lilac off shoulder dresses. As usual, their clothes were frilly and matching, as per their usual taste, and had refused to dress up; They forced Medua to in their stead. After laughing, they simultaneously sipped their tea, acting like a mirror for themselves, before smirking towards their younger sister. Casually they placed their cups back down onto their saucers.

"Your move, Medusa," Euryale declared while folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Should you lose, you have to serve us hand and foot for all of tomorrow so Asterios may have a break," Stheno chimed in.

At the mention of his name, the large berserker appeared behind the two in a shower of golden dust, having been in spirit form so a robot could pass behind him. The tall, tan skinned man with large horns, long white hair, and red eyes looked calm and blissful as ever. He wore a full suit and had a tray placed delicately on one hand that held the tea pot, and other hand behind his back in a clear posture of a butler. Grabbing the pot, he began to refill the identical sisters' cups as Medusa carefully analyzed her next move.

Gabrielle sighed in amusement while Boudica giggled at the family sight.

Turning her head to look towards a table in the corner, the female master spied an even more amusing situation and slowly tapped on the rider's wrist to get her attention; How had she missed that before, she wondered. At the bar, surrounded by the pirates, was a certain demi-servant as they encouraged her to drink the pumpkin flavored beverages for the day. Drake had her arm around Mashu, cheering her on as she continued to drink the alcoholic drinks with a vibrant flush already gracing her face.

Although Boudica looked a little worried, it only grew when she saw Gabrielle giving her one. The pair looked back towards the demi-servant, well aware of what happened last time a certain drinking trio got her to try alcohol. Robin Hood, wearing a green, German Oktoberfest style outfit, brought several more drinks and caused cheers to go up amongst the group. Even Mashu cheered happily as she took another mug and clinked her glass with Drake's.

While the shielder began drinking more, Astolfo skipped up to Drake and the pair grinned at each other and high-fived. "So she'll finally wear my costume!?"

Astolfo spotted Gabrielle. His sparkling eyes grew wider before he skipped up to her swiftly. He leaned in, much to the curiosity of Boudica and whispered into the female master's ear. She pulled back and watched as Gabrielle's smirk deepened while shaking her head; Telling Gudao about the incident with Gawain could wait a bit in favor of this college grade prank. Boudica, who had clearly heard the whispering, sighed while shaking her head. "That's  **so**   _ **bad!**_ "

Gabrielle smiled with Astolfo. "That is terrible... Let's do it! You mischievous servants... I love you guys."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_The warm, summer air was defeated by the cooling, gentle breeze that flew across the beach. With a content sigh, the male master quietly appreciated the vibrant blues of the ocean and cloud splattered sky. Seagulls called overhead as they swooped down towards the ocean in attempts to sate their appetite. Gudao breathed in gently as Mashu slept soundly on his lap, allowing the man running a hand through her soft hair. She wore his plain blue shirt that helped cover her white bikini as she slept soundly on him. He didn't know how comfortable his swimsuit covered legs were, but figured she was happy enough and so let her be._

_Fou jumped onto his bare shoulder and nuzzled itself against his cheek before dropping down softly onto the white blanket they rested on. Making its way out of the shade of the red and white umbrella, it casually sat down and began chewing on some watermelon left on a plate near a picnic basket. It chirped happily before a seagull swooped down and attempted to grab a piece for itself. What ensued was a small quarrel between the two before Fou's barking drove off the seagull and woke up Mashu._

_Gently rubbing her eyes, she looked up and met Gudao's eyes and smiled warmly._ " _Have a nice rest?"_

" _Mmm," She mused before slowly sitting up and planting a light kiss on his cheek. "You're a great pillow, Senpai."_

" _I try," He replied as she slowly leaned towards him and closed her eyes._

" _ **Senpai~**_ _" She breathed as she got closer. He felt his eyelids start to close himself._

" _ **Senpai~**_ _"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Senpai~"

Gudao lazily opened his eyes and rubbed them with the sleeve of his master's outfit. He felt the cool breeze of a small fan blowing onto his partially exposed chest. The front of his uniform was open so he could take his nap easier, but he should have taken the coat off completely. He felt a little flushed upon having such a dream about his dear friend and wound up further embarrassed when he realized she was the one waking hi-

It was then that he realized there was a weight pressing down against his pelvis and his other hand was currently pinned. He quickly understood he was definitely in a compromising position with someone, and he had a very good idea who. His face flushed several shades darker before he threw his other arm off his face to reveal Mashu staring down at him, completely red herself and with a sultry and desiring glint in her blushing expression.

Gudao groaned at the scent of alcohol, knowing full well what was happening.

If it was possible to form new shades of red, Gudao had managed upon seeing what she was wearing. It was by far one of the most revealing things he had ever seen, and was beyond embarrassed about seeing Mashu wearing such an outfit; There was no way she would even dare to wear something like this in a solid state of mind. It didn't help she was straddling him better than any dream could conjure.

The furry patches that covered her private parts left almost nothing to the imagination and didn't help in his attempts to try and calm down his lower half. Satin gloves and thigh highs complimented the outfit in the most seductive way possible. The string that kept the pieces attached to her looked beyond tempting to pull to see what would give and how-

Realizing his thoughts were now starting to betray him too, he panicked and glanced around his room. She giggled and ran a hand slowly down his exposed chest. He had to do something before they wound up committing an irreversible act that would put a serious strain on their friendship.

Gudao's eyes flew over her discarded uniform skirt and sweater on the floor, gaining some relief knowing she didn't walk through Chaldea wearing this outfit alo-

That's when he heard the familiar laughing on the other side of the door. He groaned, half from Mashu's erotic touch, but more from the sight of the video camera currently recording the entire thing from a tripod across the room. He heard his best friend laughing through the door again, along with who he believed was Drake and Astolfo based on their own signature tones. At least he now knew who might be responsible for this frustrating idea.

Fou sat by the door with its head tilted, interested in what two of its caretakers were up to… again. Gudao had very mixed feelings at the moment, especially at the thought of someone purposefully getting Mashu drunk and dressing her in something so unbelievably skimpy.  _'I'm going to have a stern talk with those three about this...'_

With a raised voice, Gudao yelled past the closed door. "Gabby! I can't believe you would go this far."

"Oh come now, this is hardly the first time I've set you up for a great night," Gabrielle giggled in response. Drake and Astolfo made teasing sounds in response.

**"Gabby! Get in here and stop this!"**  Gudao practically roared in embarrassment, and partial anger, before Mashu placed a finger to his lips to silence him, earning only further laughter from the outside trio. Mashu looked deeply into Gudao's panic stricken eyes.

"Shhh Senpai~ It's okay/" She breathed while biting her lower lip and having the drunken audacity to readjust her hips against him. "If they want to watch, I don't mind~"

" _ **Good god!**_  Gabby please!" Gudao practically squirmed as he shot a pleading look to the door and Fou, his displayed anger now partially gone in an attempt to convince them. Did Kiyohime or Tamamo know? He hoped not. He had enough to deal with. "I don't want to have to burn a command seal! Seriously! Help me!"

"It would all be so much easier if you stopped being so difficult about all this..." Gabrielle mused as the door flew open. Thankfully, only his best friend was there to look inside, and the other two seemed content to sit against the wall. She winked, "You could  _also_  consider this payback for some of the more serious pranks I never got you back for in senior year."

"OkayOkayIUnderstandJustGetHerOffMe **Oh _LORD_ _!"_**  Gudao fired at lightning speed as he suddenly felt Mashu's hand reach the very end of his exposed abdomen and start playing with the button on his pants.

"Happy Halloween, Senpai~" The button came undone as she tried to slide her hand inside.

Gabby smirked and leaned against the door with crossed arms. "You forgot to say plea-"

" _ **GABBY. PLEASE, SERIOUSLY!"**_

He would never accidentally pull an all-nighter again.


	22. Fragment 21: Late Night Retrospect

 

 

 

" _Awww~! Look at you two!"_

_Irisviel had her hands clasped together as she watched the two females approach her, partially swooning in the hallway. Her high necked, sleeveless dress waved in the passing air as she quickly walked to close the small gap between her and Arturia. The King of Knights, wearing a black blouse and blue jeans in contrast to her friend's white dress, was currently giving a blissful Illyasviel a piggyback ride. The small caster thankfully wore black gym shorts and a white shirt instead of anything particularly risqué for the current activity._

_A passing robot eyed the trio before floating further down the hallway as Irisiviel giggled,_ " _Done playing with your brother and sister, Illya?"_

" _Mhmm," She hummed with a smile. "They're going to practice a technique. Something about crane wings… but big brother and Tamamo are gonna help me make a cake later!"_

" _That's wonderful," Her mother said before turning to her dear friend. "Did you have fun with them, Arturia?"_

" _Yes. I've never played volleyball before, so it was interesting," The blonde responded with a small smile of her own. "Chloe was a determined and confident teammate."_

" _I wish I could've seen it," Irisiviel mused as Arturia knelt down to let the small caster off her back. Upon gently setting foot on the ground, she jumped to her mother's side and took her hand._

_Kuro and Illya had quickly grown accustomed to the protective and happy family and friends she had in Chaldea; There was no doubt to any who saw it. They were known to be different from the original family they had, but the two sisters had clearly accepted it well. Adapting to the idea of a two-meter tall berserker being so friendly was probably a different story._

_Regardless of the circumstances, between family and friends, there were many who cared for the two newest child servants. Even the King of Knights showed open acceptance and appreciation since she had dealt with a different version of her in a previous war. Just by looking at them, one would have never guessed they were enemies. With bright smiles and gentle laughter, they seemed more like close family._

_That idea wasn't exactly wrong either. The ever-growing rumor something was going on between the blonde saber and Chaldea's top servant cook would mean they possibly could be family. An occasional jealous stare from Illyas and Kuro whenever the king and counter guardian were together only helped promote the idea. Still, even if they were upset she had her own share of time with the archer, they still treated her kindly like she was part of the family as someone happy to ensure Illya and Kuro felt loved._

_...Which was significantly more than the knight who watched them ever received._

_Wearing a red tank top and dangerously tiny jean shorts, Mordred had her arms crossed and stared down the hallway at the now leaving trio. Irisviel had presumably made a joke; Illya laughed loudly which caused Arturia to smile at her. She watched as the small caster turned to the knight's father, looking up to her with a hopeful look while reaching her free hand out._

_The air around Mordred fell several degrees, her heart plummeting further, as she watched Arturia happily take the small girl's hand. Letting out a giggle, Illya gently swung the two arms that held onto her as they approached an intersection further down. Upon passing the corridor and continuing further down, a robot passed the group and blocked her sight for a split second._ _For that split second after they came back in sight, Mordred saw a young girl's blonde ponytail and green eyes gazing happily up to meet her father's own smile._

_And then it was gone, replaced with the reality it was Illya holding Arturia's hand and not her own._

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 21: Late Night Retrospect** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Robots and employees alike almost dove out of the way of a stomping saber, some daring to give a second look back even after feeling the angry aura surrounding the knight. It wasn't quite killing intent, but it was rage without a doubt. Mordred sped down the hallway, brushing harshly past anyone in her way as she tried her best to hide her eyes behind her bangs. She couldn't let anyone see. She would never let anyone see her like this._

_Mordred does not cry._

_As the blonde girl felt tears threaten the sides of her eyes as they wished to fall, the sting of the sight of the trio flashing painfully in her eyes, she stormed forward to get as far away from them as possible. She didn't know where she was headed anymore, refusing to look up, as she continued on her unknown path in the opposite direction. It wasn't until she turned the corner and walked directly into another servant that she halted. Bouncing off the chest of the servant, she cursed under her breath and grit her teeth._

_Regardless of who it was, she would've immediately shoved them aside and kept walking, uncaring of what they would think at the moment. She could count on one hand how many friends she had in Chaldea, with not much more taking any time to talk to her, so she knew the large servant wasn't one of them. But she didn't push him aside. Instead, while she stared at a tightly fit white shirt with words that read Civilization paired with loose, black jeans, she hesitated and quickly brushed her eyes to ensure no tears had actually fallen._

_To her relief, none had even wet her eyes. She was good at hiding them._ " _Oho, my bad! I didn't see you there."_

_With a slight glare she looked up at the large, muscular man with the booming voice. Iskandar was the only one with that recognizably resolute, strong, yet friendly voice, so it was without surprise that she met his content gaze and small grin. In his hands was an open book, the obvious reason as to why he had so casually failed to divert his own course. Not particularly caring about why he was reading a book about the Trojan War, she simply huffed and began to move around the large obstacle._

_She knew who he was alright, but they never interacted since she had no real interest or liking of conquering kings. It was only when her path was blocked by a large, outstretched arm that she grit her teeth and glared at the offending servant._ _Today was turning into a pretty bad day already._ _She practically growled,_ " _What's your problem?"_

" _I should be asking you that," Iskandar offered in response as he pulled his hand back and scratched his chin. They had hardly interacted within the near two months she'd been in Chaldea; Surprisingly, they had only been on two training sessions and a supply sortie together, but they never talked. "Our collision was hardly anything worth getting furious about."_

" _That's not wha- Forget it," She fumed as she stormed passed the confused rider. The knight didn't want to deal with anything else for a bit._

_As she was about to turn the corner, she caught the confused musings of the rider. "Hmm… If not for her looks I would have never suspected she was Arturia's daughter."_

_Mordred froze. Had she ground her teeth any harder they would have cracked as she slowly turned towards the slowly retreating rider, fists clenched and legs tense. Practically stomping back towards him, Mordred ignored the startled and horrified look a poor employee gave her as she shot out of her path. Her rage was palpable enough that even the lone robot would have been described as having stopped to let her past, would any witnesses be watching the brewing storm. Feeling the crosshairs upon him, the muscular man slowly turned around with his book closed._

_He held blank yet calm expression on his face as he observed the angry servant approaching him. She stopped mere feet away from him, glaring down the taller man as if he wasn't nearly twice her height and build._ _Before she could even roar out her first words, Iskandar sighed, causing her to pause in slight curiosity. Her face remained an inferno as he scratched his head. "I guess you heard that comment then."_

" _You're damn right I did," Mordred fired out as she took a step, or stomp rather, closer to her target. It looked more comical than intimidating thanks to the height difference. "And don't ever call me that again!"_

" _I believe I know what you're referring to, but I must clarify anyway," The large man began while crossing his arms. "Not to call you female, or the idea of being Arturia's child?"_

_She paused and blinked, anger growing by the second. "The girl part!"_

" _I figured as much," Iskandar admitted with a shrug of his shoulders and a calm expression. It infuriated her. "Had to be sure. Your history with your… father wasn't the best."_

_"Shut up! I don't need you to remind me!" She growled out viciously before slowly turning around. The knight had more than enough with this large oaf already-_

" _And that's the very reason you're angry, isn't it?" He was still so unbelievably calm and composed._

_She froze again as she faced the rider once more._ 'The nerve of this-'

" _You want to vent about it?"_

_Now she froze for a completely different reason. "...And why would I want to tell you anything?"_

_He shrugged. "We're comrades now, are we not?"_

" _More like allies by coincidence at best," Mordred growled out as she crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg. "Why would you even offer that?"_

" _Holding discontent leads to distractions on the battlefield. Whenever some of my commanders or advisors would seem distressed, I would offer to talk to them directly," Iskandar stated plainly with a small gesture from the hand holding his book. "I realize we never had any form of connection, but to me, being an ally is more than enough, should you accept."_

" _I don't. Just leave me alone."_

_Without another word, the saber stormed off and nearly scared a far taller employee to death when she glared at him for making eye contact. As Iskandar watched her leave, he let out a sigh and shook his head… before letting out a light chuckle with a matching grin._

" _Oho… How very different indeed."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Something wrong, Mordred?" The knight was shaken out of her thoughts as she turned to look at Iskandar staring inquisitively at her from across the lunch table in the cafeteria.

He wore the same outfit as that day two weeks ago, though the jeans looked to be of a slightly different design. To his left, Lord El-Melloi had his hands crossed over his business suit with a proud smirk as the employee between him and her, Tyler she recalls, fumed about being defeated early in yesterday's tournament by another table mate. Said servant was sitting to Iskandar's right, arms also crossed and thoroughly enjoying the rant across the table; It was Kintoki's first time defeating one of the organization's best in a tournament. The berserker sported tan slacks and an unbuttoned white dress shirt that revealed his ironed form.

Had Iskandar not been staring at her inquisitively, she would have assumed she was just hearing things as the rest of the table ignored them. Readjusting her leather jacket, which covered her white tank top, she re-met his eyes. After a shake her head, she resumed fiddling with the unused fork in her right hand. "Nah. Just bored and listening."

"Ah, I see." Iskandar nodded and took a drink from his soda can. Thankfully, her new acquaintance left it at that. The King of Conquerors was one of the last people she suspected of ever trying to form a bond with her, and to her surprise he did exactly that. They had a few brief conversations since their rocky meeting in the hallway ten days before Halloween, all instigated by the larger servant.

It was only a few days ago, during the pre-dinner Halloween party, that he had dared to strike up a friendly conversation and invite her and Jekyll to join their group in some beer pong. She had soon taken a small liking to the game, at the very least because it solved her slight boredom after the carving contest was over. They had plenty of increasingly friendly conversations since then, and today she had found herself having lunch with the boisterous group after being invited to join; Jekyll had been helping Doctor Roman in the Medical Bay and decided to skip lunch.

She honestly wasn't sure what to make of the invitation at first, and still didn't, but she was partially curious about being in different company. It's not that she didn't like spending some time with Jekyll at all, or spending most alone, but the invite made her feel a little more welcome when so many didn't bother to give the Knight of Treachery more than basic pleasantries. She wasn't even going to mention how cold some of the knights, whether from Camelot or not, treated her. While she wouldn't admit it, she found the occasional small talk directed towards her uplifting.

With lunch being finished, Mordred now sat amongst the group listening to their conversations with curiosity, never knowing Heroic Spirits of such high caliber could find these strange games so interesting. She didn't care much for the occasional, analyzing glances from the King of Conquerors. He had made his curiosities about the difference between 'the enthusiastic son and the formerly stoic father' known, so it was likely that. As long as he didn't voice it, she was content to let him have his silent comparisons.

The caster casually pushed his chair back, smirk still firmly planted on his face, before pulling out a compact cigar box from his suit jacket. Kintoki raised a small eyebrow after checking his watch. "Smoke break?"

"I've got enough time before I have to tutor Gabrielle on strategies," He mentioned casually, slowly taking one of the sticks out of the container. "She's catching on fine but she has a long way before she reaches Gudao's skill."

"Golden," Kintoki said with a small chuckle, making Tyler roll his eyes in amusement.

As the caster was about to leave, he caught the curious stare of Mordred aimed right at his cigar box. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly as her gaze met his own. "Interested in my cigars?"

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I do it occasionally but keep it under wraps. Usually frowned upon these days," El-Melloi stated plainly as he pocketed the box. "You smoke, Mordred?"

"Only on certain occasions," She responded a little quieter, drawing the attention of everyone else at the table.

"Huh. Didn't think you were a smoker," Kintoki mused out loud while staring inquisitively at her. Iskandar quietly watched the discussion.

"I only smoke one cigarette when I do, and it's only in memory of my old master," She answered quickly, defusing any possibility of a rumor going about. The last thing the Knight of Treachery needed was more negative publicity, even if she barely cared at all. Extra hassle was extra hassle.

"Kairi Sisigou, correct?" The caster asked, smirking slightly when he saw Mordred's eyes barely widen. He decided to answer before she could ask. "How do I know? From talking with Jeanne and Amakusa. I'm assuming he smoked?"

"Yea," Mordred responded while leaning back in her chair. "Only a certain Taiwanese Brand though."

Lord El-Melloi II visibly cringed. "Not Dragon Smoke was it? Bloody hell, that brand tastes like rubbish."

Mordred nodded. "That brand! Told me it lets him see the transience of the world or something."

"Only thing it let me see was how poorly I spent my money that day."

Mordred chuckled along with the rest of the sitting table. A robot floated by, picking up the remaining trash and trays as the caster shook his head. "Well, if it's to remember someone important to you, I can't blame you. People tend to do little things in memoriam."

"You did stuff like that after losing Broskander?" Tyler asked while leaning on his arm propped over the back of his chair. "Well, not smoking obviously but, you know."

Mordred watched all attention turn to the caster, including his king who had a small smirk since he likely knew the answer. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yea. Of course I did. I swore fealty to him, and I lived on as he commanded to honor his na-"

Tyler smirked. "Was practically talking my ear off about his glorious final charge and preaching all the stories from your Holy Grail War point of-"

"You bloody asshat!" The caster scowled at his gaming rival, making the entire table erupt in laughter and Mordred to chuckle. He rubbed his forehead with a freehand before feeling his back roughly patted by the rider.

Opening his eyes to stare at his King, he was met with a proud grin and a thumbs-up. "You did well, boy. I chose a worthy retainer."

"Thanks, my king," He bowed slightly with a smirk of his own. "With that, I'm off. My smoke break just got a bit shorter."

The caster tossed a small wave before walking towards the cafeteria exit. Tyler decided to get one final jab in, "See ya, Scowl Master Dubya!"

"Make up another nickname that bad and I'll actually roast you… just like I did in the last tournament."

"Shit. He's getting better at these comebacks," Tyler pointed out with a small grin, causing his two muscular friends to laugh while Mordred found herself with an amused grin. The employee soon stood up as well, "Well I'm off too. Going to plow through the work so the supervisor gives me tomorrow off like I requested."

"Have fun," Kintoki said while taking one final drink from his bottle of water. Without looking, he threw the empty bottle behind him. It ricocheted off the ceiling and sailed cleanly into a trashcan, causing two employees to applaud from the adjacent table.

Before he started walking, the employee turned to Mordred and pointed, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Hey, if you ever feel bored or anything, feel free to swing by the Game Room."

"...I'll think about it," She responded with a shrug. The employee simply flashed a grin and one last wave before headed towards the door. She was honestly surprised how welcome the table made her feel, and the thought of hanging around them was no longer as uninteresting to her as she had first imagined.

If anything, she was glad she accepted this lunch invitation.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Umu~ Feel free to praise me more, Master!"

"Well done today, Mordred."

"Uwah! Don't ignore me!" Nero complained with a pout as she half glared at Gudao's back. The male master simply smirked without looking back at the Empress as she sulked off down the hallway towards Gabrielle in an attempt to find more praise.

Mordred chuckled. "Thanks, Gudao."

He smiled and nodded back as they shook hands. "Seriously though, awesome effort as usual."

The two then high fived before Gudao quickly began walking towards Gabrielle; The two had made some fun plans with a few servants when the training session ended. Mordred watched from slightly down the hallway as Gudao passed more servants coming out of the Deployment Room's large doors, quickly complimenting each and their performance. As she was about to turn away to change into some regular clothes, and out of the stuffy silver armor, she caught the familiar silhouette of a large, muscular rider as he exited the room and waved to her.

"Glorious charge, Mordred!" He bellowed as he quickly approached her with his red cape billowing behind him.

"I just followed your own, Iskandar!" Her grin widened as her small hand was enveloped in the larger servant's own. They shook hands, each letting out small chuckles.

"Glad you followed!" He stated before letting out his signature laugh, making some of the remaining servants in the room cringe. "The quick initiative… the audacity of charging into a bad match… the brazen, sheer confidence of your body motion… and that proud smirk! You're like a little me!"

Mordred gave a mock glare and swatted at his large hand, making the man raise his hands in joking surrender. "No way am I a little you!"

The rider chuckled before lowering his hands. If the two had started to get along decently before, then the recent training where they worked within the same strike team was a giant leap forward. To say their combat styles matched was an understatement, with the two confident and daring servants practically finding a battle buddy in the other. Mordred's wild style of fighting helped draw some attention away from Iskandar's equally daring maneuvers, letting him properly setup his mount for another calculated yet bold mobile offensive. For the two servants to find that the other also enjoyed more direct action was beyond a bonding point.

To say Mordred actually trusted Iskandar as a friend and comrade was swiftly becoming a solid fact. "Got any plans for the rest of the day? Tyler and Golden Boy should be in the Game Room."

"I don't think I have plans, but I'll see." That was a total lie considering Mordred never had any real plans while in Chaldea; She simply went with whatever came, usually winding up getting frustrated at one thing or another whether the offending party did it intentionally or not. It was usually the latter.

"I see. Well, if you do decide, I hope to see you there!" Iskandar said with a grin and a small wave before walking down the hallway.

Mordred watched him leave, his cape billowing behind him as a robot hovered to get out of the rider's way. It had only been a day since sitting with them at lunch, and she had done so today as well since Jekyll wound up skipping again; The two doctors seemed to be mimicking Gudao's work ethic lately, but for what she didn't know. At the very least she had gotten to know the enthusiastic and unusual group she had begun sitting with and found that she enjoyed their company. The thought of exploring the Game Room was no longer a foreign thought, and the knight decided she was going to take a curious chance today.

The thought of having people treat her as an equal was a great feeling, one that even her former fellow knights barely did in the past.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The knight stood in the doorway to the connecting room, peeking her head in as she did so. She wore the usual leather jacket except with a red tank top underneath that exposed a small slither of her stomach. She had both hands in the pocket of her blue jeans as she caught the attention of Tyler within. He casually waved and smiled to her, "Oh cool, you showed up!"

Mordred looked around at the practically empty video game section, save for the one lone, dark skinned employee. Even with the day off, he had his work uniform on but with the tie undone and hanging by the neck. He had his shoes off with the ankle of one leg resting on the knee of his other as he swiftly manipulated the small controller in his hand. Whatever idea Mordred had of what the Game Room was proven wrong when she stepped into the section. It was a very far cry from the board and card games she assumed the room contained.

Upon sight of the large monitor showcasing a scene of two warriors fighting each other, her interest in staying sky rocketed. "Hey Tyler. Where are the others?"

"Iskandar's meeting with Gudao and Gabrielle last minute. Some strategy talk I assume. Kintoki is ordering a pizza from the kitchen and Cu should be finishing up his sparring session with Scathach, Diarmuid, and Fionn."

She nodded quietly as she watched the screen. A blonde combatant in fancy clothes wielded a rapier gracefully while the dark armored opponent had an oversized sword which he wielded ferociously. "What is this?"

"Soul Calibur 3" Tyler stated as he let out a quick cheer as the blonde swordsman thrust his rapier into the armored being, sending him to the ground. The graphic violence and realistic blood caught Mordred's attention even more. "I'm guessing you've never seen a video game before."

Again, Mordred shook her head before slowly making her way towards the couch. She sat on the very end, giving a large amount of space between her and Tyler. It was partially out of comfort but mainly because of Kintoki's jacket that was splayed out across most of it. Still, here eyes remained glues to the screen eagerly.

She was mesmerized by the game in front of her as 'Round 2' flashed on the screen and the violence began once more. The concept of modern entertainment was only partially given to her upon summoning, as it was deemed relatively unnecessary for fighting in any Holy Grail War. It left her completely surprised and interested for what was displayed on the screen, though she was also slightly irritated by it.

"Huh. So most people only pretend to be fighters in the modern era?"

"Nah. There are still lots of soldiers and martial artists," Tyler answered casually as his thumbs turned into blurs. "But video games let people be whoever they want if they really feel like it I guess. I could see why some would do it… but me personally? I just like video games. All I had growing up. Good fun, less mess."

"I see," She said quietly as her eyes danced between the two combatants. There was a comfortable silence as Tyler's eyes quickly darted to Mordred and back.

"Awesome leather jacket by the way. The silver accents are slick," The employee complimented, making her look down at the article and then towards him.

"Thanks," She responded with a small grin, taking the unusual word as a compliment based on his tone. "My master wore one similar. I secretly wanted one too."

"Master with a leather jacket? He sounds like a badass."

Mordred narrowed her eyes but raised a brow in confusion, taking this unusual term as a small insult. "Badass?"

"Yea, badass," Tyler stated again with a small grin, even after catching Mordred's stare. "Never heard the term? It's another way of saying very awesome in a realyl tough way. A lone man taking on a swarm of dragons and winning? Bad. Ass."

"Oh," Her gaze softened and turned into a small smirk. "For a magus, yea. I guess he was… badass. Definitely tough! We got along really well! It was surprising at first."

"Expected him to be a toolbag like most of the mages in Chaldea?" At the sight of Mordred's confused look, he once more decided to explain after a small chuckle. "Sorry, more slang… An actual insult. An asshole of sorts."

"Most mages are rather arrogant. I learned that from my mother... But he was like me, and it turned out alright... Except his insistence on sleeping in crypts for his necromancy."

"You slept in  _crypts_  during your war? That's so metal!" At the curious gaze she gave him one last time, he laughed. "My bad, my bad. I use a lot of slang terms."

"No, not that," She started slowly. She had realized she had opened up to conversation rather quickly, which slightly unnerved her. The cause for most of her curiosity was the employee in front of her however; It was more than just being an easy person to talk to. "...You're rather comfortable around heroic spirits."

Tyler's character impaled the enemy pole bearer with his rapier, ending the match and letting Tyler meet her gaze fully. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Is that a serious question? Most either respect us or give a bit of space... I always get negative reactions because of my past," She stated with a frown. "Yet you're talking informally with spirits like Alexander the Great like you're their equal. How? Why? Are we not intimidating or like celebrities?"

Tyler sighed but let out a friendly smile. "To put it simply, my mama raised me to treat everyone with respect and kindness because we're all god's children. Never was as religious as her, no matter how much her loving smacks tried to convince me sometimes, but I could follow that word just fine. So I just treat others like a damn decent human being should. So I'm friendly to everyone unless they treat me like garbage. That's all."

"...That's it?" She asked, still partially perplexed. "But we're heroic spirits, some of us with darker tales than others. You're not terrified of what I might do?"

"I mean, have you caused a civil war in Chaldea yet? Not meaning to bring up bad memories, but seriously," Tyler asked with a small raise of his eyebrows. "I figure the big bad Mordred from the Tale of King Arthur can't be that bad if you've been in Chaldea for plenty of weeks and haven't beheaded anyone or something."

Mordred wanted to scoff at that simple explanation. It was absurd at its very core as it left its mouth, but at the same time she quietly appreciated how plain and straightforward this employee was. As simple as his reasoning was, it was still an absurd notion to treat such highly decorated spirits so informally. It bothered and intrigued her the past two days at lunch.

Yet at the same time it made her feel even more welcome in this organization for the first time in weeks. Here was this employee, with an expertise in computers and robotics, casually making conversation with the dreaded knight that brought down Camelot... as if she was just another person looking for a nice, relaxed conversation in a public place. It boggled her mind, but it also gave her more respect for this group she had suddenly found herself involved with.

"Thanks..." She found herself saying in an unusually soft voice, so much so it greatly surprised and irritated her. The employee simply nodded before reaching onto the coffee table in front of him and plucking a small controller from a cluster. Casually tossing it her way, he gave a small grin as she looked at the unusual object.

"Care for a round? Just as a warning, none of us go easy on anyone."

She paused and looked up at the employee. She quickly grinned back. "Good. I hate it when my opponents hold back!"

"Hell yeah! Let's see if we can get you beating down Kintoki or Cu by the end of tonight. Not often we get a girl gamer."

Tyler quirked an eyebrow when there was a small silence followed by a small chill in the room. He turned to look at his companion and flinched in shock upon seeing her glaring daggers at him while gritting her teeth. He had visibly recoiled at the aura of anger she had suddenly began to emit. To the employee's credit, and her honest surprise, his next gesture was to scrunch his eyebrows and scratch his head instead of fleeing the scene.

"Aight, sorry. I stepped on a landmine, but I have no idea how. Care to fill me in on how I ticked you off? I feel like I should have known this or something..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It had been ten days since Mordred first ventured into the Game Room. Since then, she had made quick, dare she say, friends with the rest of the gamer group. The knight had given Tyler considerably more respect for his lack of total terror upon mistakenly calling her a girl; This was part of the reason she forgave him so quickly. She also swiftly forged an interesting friendship with Kintoki when talking about random topics.

While she spent a decent amount of time with them on occasion, her interest in only fighting games caused her to get bored should the group switch types. It was a good balance, as Mordred still got to spend some time to do her own personal activities or pester Jekyll. The knight had found more people willing to give her other ways to spend her time in contentment, and for that she was secretly very grateful to them. She was starting to feel accepted for once.

On occasion, Iskandar or the others would invite her to other random activities such as some time at Salon de Marie's bar or even a friendly spar on the Training Grounds. The spars with Kintoki were quite the light show with their lightning infused techniques. Some board game nights were also a fun change of pace at times. She took them up on the offers on multiple occasions, with the current one being such an example.

She found herself sitting with Iskandar at the Party Cave's bar, casually drinking some ale that the rider had acquired by the barrel for Chaldea, if only so he didn't have to pay for it when he drank; Drake had already gone through one such barrel by herself in the few days since Iskandar brought in the haul. While the after taste left a lot to be desired, the ale had a smooth texture and she found herself enjoying the alcoholic drink. Hopefully they wouldn't go through a barrel before Lord El-Melloi II and Kintoki arrived, but by the speed Iskandar was chugging it may very well happen.

"Still three barrels left," He shrugged off as the robotic bartender refilled his tall mug. "And Waver's kind of a lightweight."

"Compared to you, everyone is a lightweight," Mordred declared plainly. She took off her leather jacket, feeling too warm, and placed it on a table behind her as Iskandar laughed. The bar was deserted except for them since employees would rather have sleep around eleven. While enjoying the cool air on her now bare shoulders, she went back to her drink.

She watched as Iskandar started to sip from his newly refilled mug, spilling some ale onto his Admirable Tactics shirt and jeans. Mordred refrained from doing so and staining her blank black shirt and ripped jeans, even if the laundry service in Chaldea was phenomenal and quick. "Your sixth mug and we've been here for half an hour."

"I drink and party like a true king," He boasted proudly as he casually placed the mug back on the bar top with a small slam. "You can be doing it too someday when you get your dream to become a king!"

Mordred was silent as the statement bounced around in her head. She let out a small sigh, catching Iskandar's attention. "...I guess."

"Oho? Unsure of what kind of king you'll want to be?" He asked with the small raise of an eyebrow. He brought the mug back to his lips to begin drinking once more, though his eyes remained gauging her. No one had heard of Mordred's style of ruling, so it was obvious why he seemed so interested. She decided to be honest.

"...I don't want to be king anymore."

Thankfully Iskandar wasn't drinking or else he would have spat the ale right out and onto poor Lex. He looked at Mordred with a dumbfounded expression. "What? You told us your dream was to-"

"I didn't lie," She reassured quietly while staring into her glass. "To pull the sword of selection from the stone was my dream.  _Was_... But I wanted it for similar reasons... It was just a big ambition that formed from my real one..."

"Oho…" Iskandar breathed as he put his mug down and let the thought sit. After a few seconds he sighed. "So then what is your dream? Your wish if you got the grail?"

Mordred remained silent as she thought about his question, feeling his blank gaze on her as she cupped her glass with both hands and stared into the amber liquid. Whether it was the liquor affecting her or the comfort of knowing someone she trusted was actually listening didn't matter, since she decided to finally go against her gut instinct and spill to someone. "I… just want to be accepted and praised by my father."

"Arturia's acknowledgement," Iskandar said quietly, watching as Mordred slowly nodded her head. She wondered if he was going to berate her for a simple wish, just like she knew the rider did for his master back in their war. To her relief, which would have honestly angered her, he was considerate and remained silent.

"I was proud to know I was King Arthur's son," She continued with a small sigh. "Everyone looked up to him in respect and idolization. He was the perfect king, and I wanted to be exactly like him. I was so proud I had his blood in my veins! To be recognized by him as the worthy successor was everything I could have hoped for after a rough start in life… Instead he denounced me and stated I wasn't fit to be king..."

"Believed you were not fit to be king…" Iskandar's eyes narrowed as the thought sink in, likely recollecting further memories from a past experience he's had with her. "And so you rebelled."

"I didn't hate him before, but I loathed him after! I thought it was because I was the bastard of him and mother. I was fated never to be acknowledged. So I claimed the throne during their Roman campaign... Destroyed the army as it clashed in civil war! Delivered the fatal blow on that damned hill after being injured myself!" Mordred practically growled out, her rage boiling as she grit her teeth. "...And still, it was all for naught."

"Yet something changed," The rider noted, making the blonde look at him while he took a sip from his glass. She had a newfound respect for how clearly and insightfully he could think after downing so much alcohol. "You're no longer as hate-filled as you say. Surely you have that temper, which is what drew my curiosity the most. You're quick to anger, which was considerably different from your father... but that is different from blinding rage and resentment. You're no berserker, even if some claim you fight like one."

She paused and nodded slowly before looking back at her drink. "My time with Kairi in the Great Holy Grail War let me think over everything. My adventure with Gudao in London too. I've come to understand what he… no,  _she_  meant. That I wasn't fit. How she could look down upon me."

"Maybe that's changed… like you, she's also different. Different experiences and perspectives."

Mordred looked stared up and forward at the wine rack across the gap. Her eyes narrowed and her heart stung. "Changed? There's no way... I feel she still hates me. No, I know it... I destroyed her precious kingdom."

"Hmm. If what she thought of her reign and actions then is different from what she thinks now, then maybe not. Arturia hasn't openly chastised you in public, correct? I'm sure it would have been Chaldean gossip by now."

She shook her head before looking towards him. "But she doesn't approach me. Just gives that damn blank expression from centuries ago."

"Have you approached and asked?" Such a simple question, with an even simpler act.

She frowned and shook her head again. "I dare not. She's usually accompanied by someone who sends a death glare my way anyway."

"Where's the confidence?" Iskandar asked plainly as he sipped his ale. Offended, she glared at her newfound comrade as he simply stared back. "You're the Mordred who charges wildly into the fray with me, no? Then why not dare to advance here?"

She paused and felt her gaze lighten, knowing he had a point. She simply shook her head and looked into her glass again. "I… I don't know."

But she did know. Her fear of once more being rejected and feeling her heart sting is what walled her off. She would never admit to it, but part of her felt she didn't need to if the muscular rider next to her might be already suspecting it. She felt more shame for having felt so small in that moment, knowing it went completely against what she was as a strong and intimidating knight. At least she knew he wouldn't berate or tease her for it, but rather do exactly what he was doing now: Nudging her in the right direction. She let out a sigh and looked towards Iskandar before shaking her head.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," she half glared and threatened. She was met with a small nod and grin before turning to the robot. "You too."

"Request acknowledged," the robot beeped. "Bar customer secrecy protocols are always initiated as standard. Your secret is safe with me."

Iskandar chuckled at the robotic response before downing the rest of his mug so it could begin refilling. "I won't push. It seems to be troubling you greatly still."

"Thanks," She replied with a small grin before drinking her own ale. It was nice to have considerate people around her for once. Her curiosity from before did remain though. "How did you know so much about King Arthur's rule?"

The sudden silence unnerved her as rider looked to her with a contemplative look.

"Ohoo… this is difficult ground," the rider admitted after a small pause, drawing the curiosity of the saber next to him. "What I tell you next may very well be the end of our budding comradery."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "...What do you mean?"

Iskandar let out a low chuckle and shook his head disappointingly at the memory. "Your father and I had a meeting during a past Holy Grail War to have negotiations for who had rights to the grail, as you likely knew."

Mordred's eyes widened in interest. "You fought against my father in your war?"

"I guess you didn't know... Yes. I did. We held the King's banquet to try and talk it out peacefully. Gilgamesh, Arturia, and myself. Waver and Irisviel were also present, but in master roles, of course," The muscular man reminisced, taking a small sip of ale in his pause. "We talked about our wishes, striking verbally at each other's beliefs of having rightful ownership of the cup. Gilgamesh said it belonged to him as one of his treasures, of course."

"Drinking? In the middle of a grail war?" Mordred asked with an amused raise of her eyebrow. She also could not hide a grin as she thought about Gilgamesh's demand, knowing full well how grating the King of Heroes was before Astolfo accidentally reverted him to the state of a child. It was arguably one of the paladin's greatest and most beloved mistakes. "Why did you want it?"

"Reincarnation," He said with a small smile. "Another chance to conquer the world once more, with flesh and blood."

"I should have guessed," Mordred rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Was the drinking banquet your idea too?"

"Of course!" Iskandar grinned with a thumbs up, making Mordred chuckle. His grin faded into a small frown however, making Mordred's slowly disappear as well as she recalled his previous warning. "And then she told us her wish after denouncing my greed. Of all things, she desired salvation for Camelot. To save your kingdom from its destruction and fate."

"Salvation?" Mordred echoed, feeling her heart sting. If she wished for salvation, did that mean her father wanted to undo her rebellion? To get rid of her to save Camelot? The possibilities swirled in her head, none of which were positive.

"Mmm. She wanted to undo the past and correct what she deemed was wrong in hopes of saving Camelot," Iskandar stated flatly, a frown clearly on his face. "A noble idea for a saintly king, but an idea I will never agree with."

Mordred frowned, feeling some anger bubbling up. So this is what he meant. "You think Camelot doesn't deserve to be saved?"

Iskandar raised an eyebrow curiously at her response, his frown remaining. "Whether Camelot deserves to be saved or not isn't what I was angry about. The idea of changing history, to regret your own decisions and desperately try to undo them... That's something I can't agree with. It's an insult to those who lived and fought for you under your rule, trusting in your leadership."

Her anger stopped boiling but remained, and she felt herself thinking about his words carefully. Iskandar sighed, playing with his mug on the counter. "The negotiations soon dissolved into an argument about being a true king. In the end, all we could do was agree to disagree. All three of us denounced the others' reigns. It was apparent we would never agree, nor did I want to at that point."

He sighed and braced for his companion snapping. "The banquet ended, and I declared I no longer recognized your father as a king."

Mordred gripped her glass tightly. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the amber liquid, memories of the many times she admired her father's rule flashing through her mind. Regardless of the inevitable outcome, she idolized Arturia and was proud to be of the same blood. She was everything to her, which was why the rejection hurt more than any battle-forged injury ever could.

For her newfound friend to just blatantly tell her how he couldn't recognize her as a king infuriated her. What did he know? He wasn't there under her rule. He was another king from another time. The same goes for Gilgamesh, but at the very least the King of Heroes acknowledged her father as a king if his rare declarations of 'love' were any indication whenever he encountered her. She had just about enough of heari-

"If I may interject with my conversation protocols, mister Iskandar," The robot bartender beeped, drawing the curious stares of the two servants. Mordred paused her fuming briefly. "You were all kings with individual confirmation bias. What legitimate authority would any of you three possess to declare who was right and who was wrong?"

There was silence as Iskandar looked at the robot, a machine whose bias was completely removed and looked at everything in logical fashion. A small grin slowly come back to his face. Mordred caught the grin and stared at him, angry and confused. "...Iskandar?"

"None. In truth, we were all right," Iskandar proclaimed, making Mordred look at him confused and shocked. Her anger partially dissipated at what seemed to be a reversal of everything he declared.

"What do you mean by that? How can all of you be right? Someone has to be wrong!"

"We were all right and all wrong to different lengths. We each ruled in our own design, and all of us were remembered to this day. All of us were successful," Iskandar began, his new frown remaining though he chuckled. "Whether or not any of us were actually right isn't what mattered, since we all became heroic spirits. While I don't agree with the way she ruled, nor what she wished, my statement that she was wrong is only my opinion in the end, as were their own observations about my reign. Even no longer acknowledging her as another king is just another opinion. We were just kings berating other kings."

Mordred narrowed her eyes, now more confused than before. She growled, "So why did you criticize my father so severely then!?"

"She attacked first," Iskandar rebutted with a tiny smirk. "As a military leader renown throughout the world, it is only proper I counter attack swiftly and powerfully after war has been declared. Strategies aren't limited to the battlefield. Whether I was right or wrong, I defend myself, though I will admit I may have gone too far in my heavy criticism. Maybe that's my own shifted perspective now, having spent months with other royalty with even more variety of reign."

"So, do you still think my father is not a true king?" She threw out the lure.

"I am uncertain. She is noticeably different now, but that sad dream and wish may still remain," Iskandar mentioned plainly. "I have been giving her the benefit of the doubt for now, though your father does not know. I just hope she'd find a better solution to her heart's dilemma. Her dream is too sad."

She felt her anger slowly dissipating, a blank expression taking form before she sipped from her ale; The knight's potential outburst was calmed, and she found herself shrugging off the past argument thanks to the revelation of his current opinion. He took another sip from his ale before continuing, "If I were to be honest, she would have lost more respect from me had she not defended herself and her saintly ideal so strongly. The King of Knights held firm to her current decisions and ideal, and that is something I can never argue with. I respect her for that."

' _Holds firm to her decisions,'_  Mordred echoes in her mind. She didn't visibly cringe, but her heart stung.

Did that mean she never had a chance since coming to Chaldea? She was the mistake she wanted to undo? Everything Iskandar revealed in the last conversation shadowed her mind, blanketing any remaining anger she had over him insulting her father in a past war. She was the reason everything had crumbled in the end, regardless of Lancelot's affair or Morgan's meddling. She felt her jealousy and thirst for recognition drove Camelot into the ground, and everything else was just a convenient tool that helped her do so. She cringed at the thought she lost far before her chance at redemption began.

"But that was then," Iskandar mused out loud as he slammed his empty mug back to the table. "To say I was surprised how different she acts here is an understatement. That emotionless king can be seen smiling and enjoying herself among diverse company. She has even reconnected with one of her greatest knights, and his loyalty to her shows me a very different perspective on how her subjects viewed her! While I'm not shocked she's still partially cold to me after such demeaning words, I can at least say she seems different enough from the stoic, martyr king that she embodied!"

Iskandar turned to his friend, who was no longer angry with him, with a small smile. "And maybe with that change, her opinion of you has shifted as well. Many have changed their outlook in their time in Chaldea, so maybe she is one among them! But there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

She paused in silence, looking uncertainty towards the King of Conquerors but showing a blank expression. "I guess you're right…"

"Cheer up, Mordred! Chaldea is the home of second chances!" Iskandar declared with a gentle pat on the back. "I wish you the best of luck, though instinct tells me you'll be just fine."

Mordred looked at Iskandar in a new light that night. She had never intended for anything to go that deep in conversation, coming along just to enjoy some drink and company. Instead she found something significantly more meaningful, and during that night. She saw a different side to the rider most in Chaldea highly regarded.

He was dead honest to a fault, but as he quickly shifted the conversation back to light jokes and friendly banter, she found herself enjoying her time once more and shelving her uncertainty about her father's feelings aside. The conversation was rather deep and unexpected, but insightful in a way only the King of Conquerors could have revealed to her before casually returning to alcoholic banter. She grinned a small yet toothy smile and shook her head at his latest joke, making the rider raise an eyebrow before taking a quick sip of his next refilled mug.

"Oh? But unleashing Clarent would make for an incredible opener for my vanguard to exploit!"

"Don't think for a second you can recruit me into your personal armies like you did Waver."

He boomed in his signature laughter. "Ah, forgive me! I didn't mean to infer that. As interesting an idea as that would be, you are already a Knight of the Round Table! I am proud enough to consider you a friend!"

' _Was...'_  she thought dejectedly but decided to refrain from airing her thoughts. She simply smirked back and clinked her glass against his mug when he offered. With countless thoughts and new insight now racing through her mind, she made a silent vow to not let any of it go to waste. She had waited long enough, and if what she was told was any indication, she had a heavier apology to give; It didn't help Mordred was horrendous at apologies. She took another sip as El-Melloi and Kintoki walked into the bar, making Iskandar wave them over excitedly as she chuckled.

She would hopefully make her move tomorrow, so until then, she had a longer night ahead.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Have a nice afternoon, Boudica."

"You too, Arturia!" Boudica waved as she parted from the fellow British royal at the entrance to Salon de Marie. The red headed rider quickly disappeared down a different hallway with bundles of quilts in her arms. Mordred watched as Arturia walked into the salon and disappeared, the feint sounds of Mozart playing an intricate piece easily audible from within the room.

With hands in another pair of slim fit jeans, Mordred gathered her determination. The snow fell outside the large, windowed hallway as she made her way forward. She had left her leather jacket in her room and wore a black polo instead in an attempt to look more presentable without appearing formal. Her sneakers quietly stepped towards the intersecting corridor as she gathered her practiced lines in her head, silently going over them last minute to ensure no screw up. She would never admit she had stayed up a little later in an attempt to memorize them, and was feeling extra tired after a full lunch with Jekyll.

Tired she was, for she failed to realize she was being followed by a well-built man until he cleared his throat loudly, making her turn in curiosi- her gaze hardened upon seeing the man in tan slacks and a blue polo standing barely a few meters away. The falling snow outside the window could have melted from the heat of their stares.

"Is there a reason you've been stalking the King, Mordred?" Gawain demanded as he glared at the infamous knight.

Mordred glared back. "It wasn't for any sinister reason, if you must know."

"Somehow I doubt that," He spat sarcastically as he took two steps closer to her to make sure his height was extra obvious. "…Knight of Treachery."

"I haven't done anything in the time-"

"And how do we know you're not scheming it? How long have you patiently waited before seizing the throne?" Gawain chastised with subdued force, making sure he didn't potentially alert his king within the large room. The soft piano music from within proved he was successful. Employees and robots were already keeping a fair distance upon sight from the ends of the corridors. "Don't think for a second your word means anything to me!"

Mordred scoffed. "What happened to the virtuous knight and his honor? I have done nothing to warrant your aggression."

Gawain scoffed back. "Camelot was enough, Mordred, and don't you dare think a traitorous girl like you has the right to talk of chivalry after your heinous acts!"

**"Don't you dare call me that again!"**  She roared, causing Mozart to miss a note and slowly halt his piece from within. The surrounding area was now deathly silent as Gawain narrowed his eyes further. "Should you dare, I shan't hesitate to make you regret it!"

"Tch. Cease making a big deal out of genders. It marks no difference. My king's gender didn't matter. King Arthur or King Arturia, it never mattered. She is my king, and I will treat her with the reverence she always deserved as the greatest of all!" Gawain declared with grit teeth as he glared down Mordred's own harsh gaze without wavering. "If anything, my respect grew, since I treat women with higher regard. In that case I shall happily concede and call you a he, because girl or not, I will never come to treat you with respect again."

Her fury ignited, but she refrained from action. In her utmost respect to Gudao and Gabrielle, she wouldn't attack. Instead she thought of a harsh, verbal comeback before she noticed Gawain's eyes widen slightly and his back straighten. She knew full well who was now standing behind her, if only because the presence was so regal, strong, and refined... "Gawain. Mordred… What is the meaning of this?"

"It is nothing you should be concerned about, your majesty," Gawain assured as he took a step to the side, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. "Please forgive the disturbance. Mordred… just thought it was in her rights to stalk you like an assassin and then proceed to make a scene when confronted. I was simply correcting her and we got carried away."

Mordred's rage flared as she bared her teeth and clenched her fists while the snowfall outside the window increased. Glaring at Gawain with pure malice, he simply looked back with a blank expression which infuriated her further. A throat clearing behind her drew her attention. Her demeanor relaxed partially as she looked back to meet the stern gaze of her father. The simple blue, conservative dress she wore, which made her look stunning in the snow diffused light, did nothing to dampen the hard, judging stare she was giving Mordred, who felt her heart sting upon the sight.

"Mordred. This is disappointing. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Silence followed. Gawain quietly scoffed, which she heard clearly. Arturia's condemning gaze failed to falter. Mordred's fists refused to loosen, and her teeth felt like they would shatter. Without another sound or word, she growled and stomped back down the windowed hallway she had come down.

She needed to go to the training ground to spar; Anyone would do, she just needed to vent. She'd take her anger out on the mountain if she had to. She ignored the calls for her name from behind, regardless if it was from her father or not, as she stormed away. Employees and robots instantly dove to the sides of the hallway to let the furious saber pass. As she stormed, she tried going through as many different thoughts and possibilities as she could to break her train of thought. Whatever she tried was doomed to fail, as visions of spars and destructive release was replaced...

...with the disappointed gaze that was shot directly at her from Arturia that endlessly flashed through her mind.

The blank expression she received from her father so many times was preferable to that disappointing look. It stung like she couldn't believe, sharper and more painful than the lance that struck her down on that hill so many centuries ago. With clenched fists and slight hissing, she stormed down the hallways without looking. As she continued to try and break her train of thought, she ran into another servant but barely bounced back, such was the momentum of her charge. Thankfully the larger man didn't get knocked down from the force of the impact when she abruptly turned the cor-  _'wait, large man?'_

"Oho, Mordred! We need to stop turning corners into each other! Sooner or later one of us will spill a drink!" No. As friendly as Iskandar was this was not what she needed right now. She had to get away and go somewhere private.

"Oho… Mordred…" The saber did not answer. She shrugged off his large hands as he placed them gently on her shoulders. She quickly went around the large rider and swiftly disappeared down the hallway towards the elevators. She needed to escape and find a way to unleash tension.

Iskandar watched as the occupants of the elevator quickly cleared out and Mordred charged in, hiding her face and driving people away with an aura of pure fury. Even Dantes, who happened to be walking by the elevators, paused to note the wave of emotion she was emitting. As the elevators closed, she trembled in anger and attempted to refrain from- She gripped one of the elevator's bars and tore it off, letting out an angry yell as she twisted the offending metal to try and release anger sooner.

She seethed. She growled. She furiously twisted the poor scrap... But Mordred does not cry.

So then what were those glistening trails Iskandar was allowed to witness before she escaped his attempted comfort?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

If the knight was grateful for anything, it was that Iskandar didn't bring up what had happened barely hours earlier as they made their way towards the Deployment Room with Lord El-Melloi II. Except for Mordred, who was still wearing her earlier clothes, the other two were in battle attire upon receiving an urgent message from Gudao about the singularity that afternoon. It was silent as they walked, but it was strangely comfortable. It certainly beat having to answer difficult inquiries about earlier.

All three wore serious expressions as they made their way down the hallway. There were several other servants in small groups behind and in front of their own as they walked. From what Roman had explained, the singularity Gabrielle was handling alone had spiraled out of control and turned into a malignant designation. It was apparent that a Japanese oni had gotten several times more powerful than she originally was, causing the original team to request immediate reinforcement to help defeat the opponent. Normally a reinforcing call was usual, but the urgency wasn't.

Five of the original team were already down and requiring a medevac back to Chaldea, leaving only three left to hold the line.

It would be down to two while Mashu kept the leyshift connection for the reinforcements with her shield.

"I thought this was supposed to be a supply sortie," Mordred stated, looking towards the other two as El-Melloi shook his head.

"It was. Obviously, something went terribly wrong if it went to such a dangerous level of malignancy," he responded rhetorically, a scowl on his face with slight uncertainty and confusion in his eyes.

Iskandar looked to Mordred and inspected her clothing once more. "A shame you're not on the relief team. It would have been nice to charge together with you against a fearsome opponent."

Mordred grinned. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

The trio stopped at the door as Iskandar held his fist out towards Mordred, a small grin on his face. She turned to him and slammed her own fist against his in a friendly bump, though it would have been bone shattering to a normal person. "Have fun!"

Iskandar bellowed with laughter. "You know me! Looking forward to it!"

"See you later tonight for fighter night, hopefully," the caster stated with a small wave and smirk which she returned.

The two disappeared down the remaining tiny corridor to the chamber, flanked only by an emergency closet and the control room hallway's elevator. As she watched them go, she silently thanked the large rider that he wasn't much of the prying type and respected her space and demeanor; She was definitely not keen on the idea that he might have possibly inquired about her distressed state but was glad he simply let it be. Turning down a different corridor, the knight walked away to possibly pester Jekyll who she knew was taking a break at the moment.

Further down the hallway, Arturia had seen what had occurred between Mordred and Iskandar and continued to stare silently. Jeanne stood confused next to her, only having just turned the corner after wishing Amakusa and Dantes good luck before they began walking down the hallway towards the chamber. She looked like she wished to ask, but she let her friend stare past the two men with slight shock at what she had witnessed between her child and the rider.

Arturia knew very well she wasn't close to her son by any means but was, until then, blissfully unaware of who had been keeping her company.

She was glad she had some close people she could trust, but to see one of them being a rowdy king who had denounced her rule in a past war left her with conflicted feelings. It was very obvious that they were much closer than she would have ever suspected the knight and king to be, and it knocked all previous thoughts from her mind. She wasn't even disappointed in her earlier behavior anymore. There were many feelings upon seeing the grin on Mordred and Iskandar's faces and their bumping fists in a show of cordial will, but there was one undeniable sensation that defeated them all.

It hurt.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**CONTINUITY NOTICE: Fragment 22 isn't next chronologically**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**The next piece in chronological order is supplemental story "** _ [_**Their Guiding Light** _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13055127/chapters/29860635) _**".**  _ _It is the development of Arturia and her Knights of the Round Table_ _. It is **highly recommended**  to read the entire story next, though it is still fine to continue reading Fragments without it. As stated before, this is a Short Story Cycle (Interconnected One Shots), with every supplement story counting as a giant entry. They are separated only because of the thematic shift and length._

_**There will be relationship/friendship/character developments and scene references that will not make sense if you continue to Fragment 22.** _


	23. Fragment 22: Welcome to Orientation

_**FINAL WARNING:**_ _Fragments beyond this point take place after supplemental story_   **Their Guiding Light**.

* * *

December had arrived in Chaldea.

It was only the first day, and already the child servants were busy putting up various decorations. It didn't matter what religion or ideology one belonged to, only that the place took on a more festive air. If there were any grievances with the winter decorations, they were either quickly discarded or kept in private. It didn't matter why Chaldea was celebrating the month, but the sense of community and uplifting of spirits only helped prove it was a wonderful idea.

But what is December without gifts, and what better presents than new arrivals?

Since the completion of the sixth primary singularity barely nine days ago, the summoning chamber had seen daily use once the quartz were accumulated. Da Vinci's foresight in creating mana absorption tanks on the side of their makeshift vehicle was beyond genius; The quartz used during the turbulent anomaly had been more than replenished, with the surplus practically tripling thanks to the mana-dense, Egyptian air. There was even enough excess to grant countless quantum pieces and quartz fragments so potential ascension needs were more than met for the near future.

With no real worry for the surplus, which was only growing larger thanks to system efficiency, the masters had begun their week long summoning spree. The first day was quite successful, even if it was mostly memorial essences, which only reaffirmed the decision to continue the week-long sessions. Any gains made would be another step to being properly prepare for the inevitable fight with Solomon.

It was day three, and the summoning chamber was as lively as ever. As the flash from the recent summoning died down, and the manifested prana drifting down like soft snow, Gabrielle high-fived a laughing Tesla. She smoothed her master's uniform for a proper greeting and smiled. Ten firings of the system today, and they just received a third new ally. As the light died down around the black-haired knight, he looked around in surprise. It was quickly followed by caution and confusion as he sensed the number of nearby servants, but thankfully they weren't attacking him outright.

As the man took a glance around the room with a wary expression, the master approached, or skipped, towards the silver armored knight. She eyed his neatly combed hair and pristine armor, though took a second to notice a hint of turmoil in his pupils. His armor was knightly and righteous, yet the eyes spoke of probing madness and disbelief. He became hesitant and wary that she seemed to sense his unfortunate circumstance, but thankfully didn't inquire.

However, he was just summoned to a strange war, and he was hoping for at least some answers himself. "I am servant saber… Are you my master?"

"Hello! I'm Gabrielle Rutherford, but you can call me Gabby! I'm one of your masters."

The knight raised an eyebrow at the ever growing, unusual situation. "One? ...I have multiple masters?"

"Just me and my best friend, but we'll get to that in a second! If you'll follow me please!"

Without waiting for an answer, Gabrielle looped her arm into his and dragged him towards two other servants. They definitely did not appear hostile, much to his immediate relief. He eyed the two women curiously, though his knightly pride made sure they were chaste glances. Even so, he eyes the two curiously as they stood with arms crossed facing each other.

The charcoal-skinned woman with a long blue ponytail was well muscled, and her middle eastern garb left most of her body exposed. The other olive-skinned, Egyptian caster was equally as scantily clad to his dismay, though her long, vase-shaped hair likely acted as a curtain from behind. He could feel their calculating gazes on him, but he kept his eyes forced forward so as not to stare. It made the two turn back to their new master.

As he mused over the two other servants, Gabrielle cleared her throat with a smile. "Hello everyone! I'm sorry for making you stand off to the side like this, but I believe we're all ready now!"

The trio of servants looked to each other curiously before turning back to the short master. As Tesla chuckled and shut down the system, she merely smiled and proclaimed, "As I said when you each arrived, I am Gabrielle Rutherford, the second master of Chaldea! Thank you for your patience! Now we can begin, so I will start off by saying, we're happy to have you here!"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 22: Finding New Ground** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"It's not entirely to my liking, but I suppose not everything could mimic the glory of Ancient Egypt," Nitocris judged as the trio followed the master through the brightly lit halls. "Regardless... It is good to finally see this place for myself. You're at least worthy of being a Pharaoh's ally."

"Thanks! I'm sure the others will look forward to working with you too!" Gabrielle offered again, and Nitocris glanced to her briefly.

"...To think there were this many servants ready to serve," Hundred Face murmured in astonishment.

Gilles de Rais followed silently, the odd one out of the bunch. The three girls had worked together on a recent singularity, or so they were called. He was still trying to comprehend the ability to summon multiple servants and have them all working together, let alone all the new information dumped on him in the first two minutes of this tour.

His new masters, in a small brainstorm session, had come up with the idea of introducing servants to the facility together, instead of separately, if multiple arrivals occurred. It was the test run of this combined tour today, with the idea that it would promote initial cooperation and trust as well as save time by running only a single introduction lecture. So far, it was working like a charm and the two women, despite their rather eccentric personalities and supposed previous conflict, were acting quite civil. The saber kept to himself for the most part, though remained pleasant whenever addressed.

"New arrivals, Gabby?" Kojiro asked from his spot guarding the vault. They had only just left the first room, and they've already run into the second servant, who wore a white flower print kimono at his station.

The master smiled back. "Mhmm. This is Sasaki Kojiro, assassin class and one of the first servants to arrive in Chaldea!"

He smirked as he nodded to them. "You should call the young master Gudako. She really likes that name."

"Gudako?" Hundred Face asked, while Gabrielle turned several shades more irritated.

 **"Sasaki!"**  she roared, making even the saber flinch. The guarding assassin simply chuckled.

This orientation was off to an unusual start.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The introduction tour had made a quick run through the living quarters, explaining the lack of actual room assignments, but the saber only paid half attention. It wasn't that the master was boring him, but rather he was lost in his own raging thoughts. He had overheard some servants talking and heard the name Jeanne rarely spoken. While he didn't want to get his hopes up, he knew a facility with famous heroes of the past could very likely have the great French saint in its roster... but he declined to ask.

Instead, as he followed the trio towards another section of the facility, his mind began to fight with itself once more.

It wasn't a common thing, but his history likely had everything to do with it. He found it unusual yet optimistic that he would be summoned as his knightly saber self. His madness still existed, and he could often hear and feel its tendrils against him. He shook his head at an oncoming migraine, caused by the whispers that would occasionally taunt him into dark habits. This seemed to be the worst this mad enhancement had to offer, but he wasn't about to let his guard dow-

"Gilles, are you alright?" Gabrielle asked. When had the tour stopped?

As the trio looked at him curiously, Hundred Face having taken her mask off, he raised his hands with a small chuckle. "I apologize… It's just a headache."

"Hmm... Okay. If you say so. If it gets worse, please let me know! We have a lot of casters here who can likely do something about it!"

In a flash, Gabrielle was back to her chipper self and leading the group once more. The two servants passed him wary looks, knowing full well the history of Gilles de Rais themselves. He looked down and sighed as they turned their gazes away. It's not like he could blame the way they were acting, but at least the master was not as concerned. Did she even know about it, he wondered? Shaking his head of the thoughts, and glad the whispers had withdrawn, he looked forward as Gabrielle spun in front of a set of double doors.

"This is the gymnasium! It's mainly for us regular folk since we're not special like you heroic spirits, but you're free to use the facility as you please as well! Everything from modern sports to basic exercise machines are available."

"Exercise machines?" Hundred Face asked curiously. The grail tends to skip any information that was  _unnecessary_  for battle.

"Yup!" Gabrielle nodded as she pushed open the double doors. "If you follow me inside I can show you some of the basic ameni- _ **Ohhhh~!**_ **Mama likes~!"**

Confused at her sudden exclamation, the two female servants peered their heads in… and found themselves ogling and slightly blushing at the site. Gilles, partially blocked by Nitocris' wall of a hairstyle, tried to look around it politely. It was obvious this wasn't going to work no matter how he looked, so he simply went to the next double door, and pushed it open. He quickly looked to their eyes before slowly following their gaze across the open gym towards the center, where a net had been deployed for use. But it definitely wasn't the net gathering the attention.

Diarmuid and Fionn were facing off against Fergus and Cu Chulainn in a volleyball game. Of course, it couldn't be as simple as that. Even with the air conditioning working fine, it was apparent they had been playing as intensely as they were for quite some time. Their upper bodies were completely exposed, and coated in a light sheen of sweat, giving an intoxicating view for the three ladies who ogled their well-toned bodies.

It didn't help that they were playing rather intensely, giving all sorts of nice angles for any hungry imagination. Thankfully, their shorts of varying colors were loose, or else he wondered if the girls might have been severely more invested; One, at least. Though Hundred Face looked interested, Nitocris' eyes seemed conflicted while Gabrielle was practically drooling.

"I completely forgot they were doing this," Gabrielle practically smirked. "I thought I had all the dates on my calendar."

"I... By the gods, Egypt never had such shameless sights!" Nitocris huffed indignantly and made a dramatic show of turning away.

"You can't lie in front of a Hassan," Hundred Face pointed out quietly as she smirked at the caster.

She merely huffed again and glared lightly at the assassin. "Blasphemous words! A pharaoh would never stoop so shamelessly low to ogle those beneath them!"

"…If you insist." Hundred Face merely shook her head dryly as she turned back to the game; It was obvious both she and Gilles could see Nitocris sneaking peeks anyway out of the corner of her eye.

With a small sigh, the knight looked away to see what else the room had to offer while the girls were drooling. He looked at the nearby weight equipment where he spotted some servants nearb-

His eyes widened as he felt his ears catch fire. That blonde hair and that look reminded him of the saint, but in such clothing... With a steady decrease of heartbeat, he let out a relieved sigh upon realizing the blonde haired girl in a very tight workout outfit was not Jeanne. Nero happily chatted to the girl next to her on a leg press, wearing a red sports bras and white short shorts. Altera worked out next to her in a simple shirt and gym shorts.

Neither of them saw Gilles struggling with his chivalry in the doorway. The man was a knight, and to be ogling like the ladies were at the, dare he say, very attractive women was not proper etiquette. He admonished himself, angry that he would let his chivalry and chaste desires slip for an instant. With a small prayer to god for his lack of virtue, he composed himself.

' _What's the matter? There's no harm in looking. What's a little lack of virtue to a god who would betray a pure saint? Left her to burn at the stake?'_

" _Silence! I will not indulge your whispers!"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"And this is the Clothing Department! Like the Furniture Department, this was a service created for the servants at their request. You can obtain clothing of  _reasonable_  design here with a simple order. That way, you don't have to wear your battle outfits all the time."

Gilles looked around from the front desk with the other two servants. The room, filled with its brightly colored outfits and raw material, was a rather soothing room to be in. At the very least, its small chatters of sewing machines, and cutters drowned out the possibility of a whisper growing. He took a printed pamphlet off the counter to further distract himself, flipping through the options for males with interest. There were certainly plenty of conservative options for a knight like him, and he stared at the modern idea of formal clothing with relative interest.

' _Perhaps some more… ritualistic clothing would be-'_

He winced. _"Silence!"_

"Jewelry too?" Nitocris asked calmly, yet a gleam shined across her eyes like a lighthouse. Gabrielle nodded happily.

"It's a new option, but please be respectful and considerate to the workers. They have to handle orders for countless servants, and the holiday season is getting packed with requests."

"I believe I am partially to thank for that, for it was deemed necessary. Pharaohs require a fine line of quality that must be upheld, after all."

The group turned to the door as Nitocris gasped in delighted recognition. She quickly bowed before Ozymandias, who simply chuckled as he sipped on a cup of piping hot chocolate. His hair was down, and the button on his black, collared shirt were undone to showcase his abs. An ornate, golden necklace hung around his neck, and designer jeans, acquired from a previous singularity, covered his legs as he leaned against the doorway. A robot looked like it wanted to float through behind him, but waited patiently as the male rider glanced with interest towards the newly arrived caster.

"I wished to hear of the progress on my new coat, but it appears I have received a better gift..." He flashed a million-dollar smile. "Fortune smiles, for the Heavenly Queen has arrived. It appears you did not keep me waiting, Nitocris."

"Sun King! I am humbled to follow you once mor-"

She was interrupted with a simple raise of his free hand. "Please, my fellow pharaoh. While I appreciate you holding me to proper, high regard, you may call me Ozymandias here, as I shall call you Nitocris. Indeed, as you have likely guessed, I have received the memorial essence of our time in the singularity. There is nothing that needs explaining!"

Visibly shocked but happy about the new revelations, she let him take her hand gently and motion towards the door. "Come, Nitocris! I shall show you the progress on the favor I saw fitting for Chaldea to grant for our aid! It's not the Pyramids of our home, but it will suffice!"

Gabrielle's jaw slowly dropped to the pharaoh's amusement. "Ozymandias, that can wait! I'm giving her an introductory tour of the-"

"Ah, but I can do that myself! A pharaoh is best suited to show another pharaoh that which she requires on her daily routine," he chuckled with a proud smile. "I'm sure you've done a passable job thus far, but I shall handle this from here. We pharaohs require quality after all, Gabby, but your effort was commendable."

As Ozymandias led Nitocris away, slipping a joke to make them both laugh, Gabrielle foamed at the mouth. Hundred Face and Gilles slowly turned to her as she took very obvious and deep breaths to calm herself. It was evident that was not part of the plan, but there was nothing she could do about it. Ozymandias was… well, nonnegotiable in certain regards from what he could see. He wondered if there were any other problematic individuals that he might possibly have to deal with in his stay.

"Did I hear Ozymandias?"

Gabrielle turned slowly to look at Naomi as she stood behind the counter. The older woman took amusement in the young master's attitude. She took a sip from her cup of coffee before pulling a small notepad out of her supervisor uniform. "I'll take that as a yes… His coat will be ready this evening. Would you mind telling him when you see him next, Gabby?"

The master groaned.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gilles looked around the pristine lobby of the Medical Wing. The front desk was unmanned, and soft Christmas music filled the room from a small radio on the counter. As the music from 'All I want from Christmas is You' filtered into his ears, he found it harder to concentrate on things that weren't about his religion. He just had to be summoned during December, with a facility that celebrated the holiday, among others, joyfully. Even for a devout Christian, after going through what he did, and doing all those terrible acts he committed as vengeance against the indifferent god for-

"This is the Medical Bay! Another facility intended for humans, but the rooms have been specifically attuned for higher magical energy distribution. Should you find yourself injured, and do not mind the wait, staying in one of the patient rooms past those doors will get you healed up at three times the regular speed."

"Rather helpful. I do not intend to make many stays here," Hundred Face boasted with a small smirk. Gabrielle simply smirked back.

"I like the attitude! Would you like to get a glimpse of the rooms?" The pair of servants simply nodded. With a swift nod, Gabrielle turned and pushed open the double doors next to the empty greeting counter… and froze.

With Mariah Carey's song playing in the background, Da Vinci had Doctor Roman pinned up against a wall with an accusing finger planted into his stomach. The unofficial director had both of his hands raised in surrender. A nervous and sheepish grin was plastered on his face as he held stiff like a dear in the headlights. Their faces were rather close without a doubt, though the rest of the scene assured the French general they hadn't walked in on anything compromising.

Her irritated expression remained carved on her face, even as she and the doctor turned to look at the sudden arrivals. Samantha was taking a sip near the water cooler on the opposite wall, just as visibly amused as Gabrielle by the situation. The Asian employee walked back over to her job at the front desk while the rest of the hallway resembled a still life painting. Finally, the master's giggles broke the spell.

"H-Hi, Gabby... Need anything?" Roman asked with a small chuckle. He inhaled as Da Vinci pressed her finger harder against him.

"I see you two are busy with the usual squabbling… so, I'll just have to show our new arrivals the patient rooms later!" Gabrielle hummed. The aforementioned two looked equally confused.

Roman and Da Vinci each took a small moment to wave, with the inventor switching to a smile unnervingly fast. "Welcome to Chaldea!"

"Thanks…?" Hundred Face spoke for the two of them with an awkward wave back. This place was very strange.

As Gabrielle led them out of the room, the saber was silently glad he had a break from the music.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Cursed Arm!" Hundred Face greeted happily as they walked down a hallway. Her gaze turned curious.

The trio stopped as the Hassan approached with a small wave from his bandaged arm. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks with brown sandals, though his torso remained uncovered due to the special  _measurements_  necessary for making him shirts. In his hand was a large white soda cup with a Chaldea logo, connected to his mouth by an elongated swirly straw. He sipped on it in contentment, the blue liquid racing through the straw with every intake. The occasional slurping noise only improved the sight. It was a rather peculiar sight for the assassin, but the master evidently found it hilarious with her giggle fit.

The Hassan nodded to them after stopping his sips. "Hello, Hundred Face. Gabby. And… you would be?"

"Saber Class, Gilles de Rais, Mister… Cursed Arm, was it?"

There was a small pause as the name registered. To his slight relief, the assassin chuckled and nodded instead of judging him. The sound, however, unnerved the saber, but the other assassin laughed. Were they used to it? "A pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you both."

"As do I once again," Hundred Face nodded with a small pat on his arm. "Say… is dear, little Serenity here as well?"

"Not yet," Gabrielle shook her head. "We're still trying… We got plenty of leeway with our quarts still."

"…I see. I suppose that can't be helped then," Hundred Face nodded before staring at the cup. Cursed Arm followed her gaze and chuckled.

"This is a blueberry milkshake. I find these… straw contraptions to be quite helpful. Less aggravation on the staples."

"Hmmm… so many strange devices in this place. I thought Da Vinci was kidding in that village…"

"Nope! Chaldea is filled with different things, but you'll get used to them soon enough," Gabrielle smiled and checked her watch. "Lunch should be ending shortly, but if we're quick we can get you two something to eat! Conserves some magical energy, and makes you feel like a person instead of a spirit. Win, win if you ask me!"

The saber and newly arrived Hassan turned to each other and shrugged. The saber spoke up, "Lead the way, master."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch was nearly over when the group grabbed quick treats from the dessert section. They gazed over candy bars and different soft drinks, along with anything else still available that interested the two servants. Cursed Arm had decided to tag along, curious about this new orientation tour they had started only two days after his arrival. Slowly, the saber had grown used to the rather friendly man, and chastised himself for judging a book by his cover; He looked like an honorable man, but the truth was a grim reminder.

Half of the room was empty, with the remainders being mostly employees with only a handful of servants. Several robots were already doing their janitorial duties, weaving in between people when necessary to obtain any possible crumb. Except for the vacuums, it was relatively quiet, besides a table with two servants that Gabrielle sent apologetic glances to. Gilles paid it only a passing notion since he didn't recognize either until a famous name was spoken.

"I'm so sorry, Tota! I didn't know it would end up like that!" Xuanzang sobbed in her battle attire beside the larger archer. He wondered if this servant was also a recent summon, but he would not ask; This was a private moment in a public place, so he could at least give them some space. Perhaps she had received one of those memorial essences Gabrielle had explained to them? He silently hoped he wouldn't get one that would make his own problems worse...

"I said it's fine. Please calm down... There's no need to be hysterical about this," the red sweater-clad Tota practically groaned while he kept rubbing her back.

She sniffed as she looked at him. "I was just following what Buddha told me to do!"

' _All of these deities are the same…'_  Gilles winced again.

The saber had been listening in as he bit into an apple. He had a water bottle in one hand and was patiently waiting for the other three as Gabrielle helped Hundred Face decide between snack bars. It was hard not to listen to the crying caster, who even had concerned glances tossed her way from nearby employees. While the saber also felt some slight sympathy for the apologizing servant, his mind was running rampant with dark thoughts. He growled to himself silently, trying to keep them at bay-

' _You will never silence me. You know I am right! Look what happened to our dear Jeanne for faithfully following the lord! This caster was following Buddha, yet it has caused her grief as you can clearly see! You must turn fro-'_

" _I will not do so again! I have regretted those actions! Those senseless murders in madness! I seek redemption! Atonement!"_

' _Yet you smiled so happily as you did it! You were so proud you could stick it to that damned god-'_

" _Enough! I will not fall to your whispers again! I am better than this!"_

"Hello! Are you new here?"

He blinked, thankful for the interruption, as he turned to Astolfo standing next to him. The pink haired rider was swinging back and forth on his feet, wearing his favorite purple and black outfit. He wore the hood up this time, which did nothing to hide the infectious grin and inquisitive look. Inwardly cursing himself for staring at the  _girl's_  exposed midriff, he looked into the rider's eyes. The paladin only tilted his head slightly before holding a hand out enthusiastically, even if the saber's hands were full. "I'm Astolfo!"

"My pleasure, and I am-"

"Oh! Your apple's almost done! Let me get you a new one!"

Surprised at his sudden interruption, he watched as the enthusiastic servant skipped over to the apple container, his purple sweater and black skirt waving wildly as he did. He quickly grabbed several apples with a giggle before tossing one towards Gilles… at much greater force than he intended. The rider gasped as Gilles ducked to avoid the incoming apple, since both hands were currently preoccupied. The red fruit deflected off Beowulf's hardened muscles as he was passing by, making the berserker stop and glance towards the rider.

Astolfo had dropped his remaining apples unceremoniously to place a hand over his mouth in shock. Beowulf smirked and placed his free hand on the band of his grey sweat pants. The saber looked between the two curiously, noting how rather casual Chaldea seemed to be if another hero was walking around shirtless. "Starting a war, eh, Astolfo?"

"Ah! No! I didn't mean to! I was just giving the new servant an apple!"

"At high speed? Likely story…" Beowulf chuckled as he took Nightingale's half eaten pie slowly off of his tray. Gabrielle turned around at the sudden commotion, and her eyes widened. The Hassans looked as confused as Gilles, who had no idea what was about to transpire.

"Alright guys, we're getting out of here! Time to show you the library down the hallway!" Gabrielle quickly ushered as she took Hundred Face by the hand and swiftly charged towards the door.

Cursed Arm and Gilles, sensing the sudden urgency, quickly followed as Beowulf hurled the pie at Astolfo. The pie splattered against the poor rider's hair, knocking the hood back, and causing him to whine sadly. He brought a hand to his dirtied hair, feeling the leftover crust and cranberries that marred his cute ribbons. As Beowulf laughed, the rider scowled and grabbed a nearby banana. Swiftly peeling it, he hurled it at the berserker- He ducked.

 **"Hey!"**  Tota yelled from his spot as he got up. The banana had exploded against Xuanzang's hair, catching him in the crossfire as well. With the caster now equally stunned and miserable, she simply blinked as Tota glared towards the dumbfounded Astolfo and chuckling Beowulf.

The group stopped at the doorway, with Gabrielle muttering some small thanks that no one had called a full scale food fight. The saber was still confused, but took the sight in with interest. While she had explained fighting was not allowed in Chaldea, it seems there were still other ways for people to get into disputes. His knightly instincts told him to return and straighten out the situation, but his inner whispers distracted him enough to run with the group. It did not want interference in potential chaos.

' _That caster deserved that hit for following her god so willingly… She should wake up-'_

" _Stop it!"_

" _ **FOOD FIGHT!"**_  Beowulf hollered as he threw a ball of rice at a robot. The poor thing was just trying to clean a nearby table as its eyes narrowed at the offending berserker.

Gilles looked to Tota, who suddenly had a basket in his hands. Gabrielle screamed, "Oh dear lord  **NO!** _ **Tota!**_  Don't you  **DARE**  open that rice Noble Phantasm in-"

Gabrielle was interrupted by a precision guided, homing cupcake that struck her face dead center. The new servants quickly pulled the master out of the crossfire as the room erupted into chaos. Thankfully, as the Dantes in a formal suit cackled and threw several oranges towards a pair of employees, Tota had dematerialized his rice basket.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After helping to clean the fuming master off, the group had arrived in the library. Hans had taken over the tour for a few minutes to go over guidelines, on behalf of the library's servant staff. They were then given a few minutes to look around as Gabrielle talked with Shakespeare and Medusa at the front desk about any acquisition requests on the next deployment. While they were doing that, Cursed Arm brought Hundred Face over to a comedy section he found interesting. In his short time here, he had already discovered how interesting some books could be designed as he showed his fellow Hassan a funny pop-up book.

Gilles was free to look where he pleased, but found himself standing within the history isle, staring at a section for France. The grail told vast amounts of information necessary, but it was all on a neutral basis. With a shaky hand, he pulled a book about the Hundred Years War slightly out of its place before stopping himself. He didn't want to see it, but he had. He didn't want to know, but he should.

How did the world see Jeanne now? Was she remembered as the brave, pious girl she always was, or did many still denounce and hate her thanks to the British? It was an absurd notion since she was now a saint, but his mind was in turmoil after all. His hand shook, and the whispers continued. His mind was a earthquake that trembled his soul wildly to match his reaching arm.

_'Go on… see what those bastards said about her! See what the world think-'_

"Are you alright, Gilles de Rais?" The tone was rhetorical and flat.

The saber turned to look at Hans, or more specifically, stared down. The blue haired servant, sharp and fancy in his navy blue suit, observed him. Without a small glance towards the section he stood, or his shaking hand, Gilles knew the caster had somehow guessed what was happening. The troubled glint in the saber's eyes could not be hidden, which made Hans cross his arms and sigh. The saber's hand dropped to his side to leave the book hanging by pressure, prepared to be judged for the first time by one of his new allies. Were they all going to do that for his actions? He didn't blame them if they would.

"I'm well aware of who you are… though it appears you are more than some may take you for, as is the case for all characters. That look in your eyes defined you enough for me. Quite the pleasant rarity, Gilles," Hans stated as he looked towards the saber without judgement. Gilles was relieved. "You're fighting those urges within, aren't you? The ones that made you turn to such atrocities after the unsightly death of the woman you idolized… and from what it appears, you are winning... but for how long?"

"…It is as you say," the saber relented. He was at least relieved.

The caster chuckled lightly. "I usually have choice words for individuals with more… deplorable qualities and actions. However, you appear different thus far. You're trying to be what you want to be, and that hint of longing atonement proves it."

Slightly surprised as the caster reached up to pat him on the back, Gilles simply watched as he slid the book back into its place. He gave a slow nod to the saber. "As wonderful as books are, even non-fiction… sometimes it's better to see and hear. The reassurance will go a long way for you, and I suggest you go ask her yourself when you have the time."

Gilles' eyes widened considerably. "You mean..."

He nodded with a very tiny smirk. "Yes, Gilles. Jeanne D'Arc is a resident of Chaldea, and she's admittedly quite the singer."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the large-windowed hallway, but Gilles could only hear the white noise and whispers as he stared at the falling snow outside.

The saber had been in a daze since they left the library. They were making their way towards the salon as the next stop, but the servant didn't even notice. He just remained silent, which the rest of the group was used to by now. Gabrielle would pass occasional, worried glances his way but would still keep on track. Gilles walked in a trance, following simply by motion as his mind threatened to overload with questions and rampant thoughts. They all connected, linked by the lone single knowledge Jeanne was definitely in Chaldea. Overheard snippets of conversations hinted the idea, but Hans had confirmed it without a doubt.

Gilles would see her again. His ultimate truth that god exists was within the same walls as him once more. But where was she? When could he go see her?

_'Of course she wouldn't want to see you again. She-'_

_"Shut up! I must know! I have to know if her faith still stands!"_

His interest in the tour had greatly diminished. All that mattered is that his sole light in his previous, deprived life would be fighting by his side once more for the sake of humanity… but did he deserve it? After everything he's done, and with the whispers still urging him further, would she accept him as an ally once more? It was understandable if this would likely be the case, since Gabrielle explained some still don't get along well within the halls.

His heart churned, unable to hold the possibility that she- " **What!?**  That's not fair-  **Father, I hate you!**   _ **I hate you!"**_

"Oh no…" Gabrielle whispered before she ran ahead. She was quickly followed by the rest of the group, including Gilles who was now snapped out of his trance. The feminine voice sounded angry, and as a knight, his instincts told him whoever this was needed assistance in some way. It was the code to assist when needed, and a small step on his endless redemption; Another step in the battle against those damned whispers, and his sinful past.

Gabrielle stopped at the doorway to the Camelot room, staring in as sounds entered his ears. There was growling, but there was also chuckling and laughter. The saber was confused as the master looked in, followed quickly by the assassins and himself. They were met with various greetings, along with an unusual sight. Judging by everything within the room, and its title on the door frame, the occupants would be the brave Knights of the Round, the symbol of all of chivalry; To think such shining, prestigious fighters would be fighting at his side in the days to come uplifted his spirits. As he observed what was in front of him… he grew curious.

Mashu sat in one chair in her Chaldean uniform, taking turns petting Fou with Arturia next to her. The King of Knights, unlike her gentle strokes, had a very smug look pointed towards Mordred beside her. The feisty saber was wearing a leather jacket over her red tank top, and glared back at her father, who was wearing a white formal blouse with matching blue skirt and neck piece. He grew curious who these two females could be.

Across from them sat the men, all dressed in semi-formal attire. Bedivere, Gawain, and Lancelot had matching white dress shirts, though the latter wore a purple tie as opposed to the others' blue. Their expressions were calm with small smiles, though Bedivere was trying hard not to lose his composure to more laughter. Emiya, with an amused look, was standing against the wall behind the trio with crossed arms over his regular cook outfit. The recently arrived saber followed his gaze back to the fuming two girls, not recognizing their identities in the least. Were they also knights of the round like the sitting men?

"Everything alright?" Gabrielle asked with some concern. Gilles could practically here her palpable worry drip onto the floor.

"No!" Mordred cried in dismay, causing the male knights to laugh again. "Father took most of my money!"

"I got it fair and square, Mordred," Arturia proclaimed happily as she took the bills from her child's fingers. She fumed.

Gabrielle blinked as she looked at the board game they were playing. Those pieces and squares were foreign to the saber, but the master's eyes reflected of instant recognition. "…Wh- Of all the games, why  **Monopoly!?"**

Arturia tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong with Monopoly?"

"It's one of the most infamous games for ruining friendships through heavy competition," Emiya responded with a small smirk. Arturia's eyes widened in horror and he flinched. He held his hands up quickly. "If you take it too seriously, of course...! It's just a game!"

"And I'm losing badly!  **Not fair!"**  Mordred complained, much to the amusement of everyone else.

As the mirth swelled like a rising tide, Gilles blinked in surprise. The young girl in the leather jacket was…  _the_  Knight of Treachery? So then that would make the nearly identical servant next to her King Arthur. They were women? But most importantly, they were getting along after everything they've been through?

Gilles needed a seat to digest the questions, but at the same time, hope blossomed. The whispers had died down for a moment, allowing him time to think of the possibilities. If the Knight of Treachery was capable of mending the rifts with the King of Knights, then surely a murderer like him would have a chance of-

' _She is lost to you. Give it up. She will never save you! Just like God never-'_

" _No! Shut up! You are nothing to me!"_

He felt a hand on his arm. "Gilles, are you alright?"

The saber opened his eyes; When had he closed them? He looked down to see Gabrielle's concerned glance, along with the Hassans' own. The Camelot Room, thankfully, had not noticed. "You were groaning to yourself."

"I'm sorry, master..." he turned to look towards the salon. Anywhere not at her eyes to hide his shame. "It's just-"

That long, blonde hair in a ponytail. That happy laugh! He watched with widened eyes as Jeanne disappeared into the salon with Marie, both of which were giggling as they carried a rather large Christmas tree; Chaldea sure seemed to be capable of acquiring much. Regardless, he didn't care for that, or for the whispers that were suddenly drowned out. Even as the master tried to regain his attention, he found himself compelled forward. He walked, soon sped, towards the doors of the salon.

Upon reaching them, he slipped through as the master called to his retreating back.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gilles took a quick glance around the room. The salon was spectacular and luxurious, with its warm and inviting glow easing his very soul. This felt more like a section of a palace than a fit within Chaldea. But he was not here for that, not yet. It could wait. There was the vision of a saint that he knew wasn't an illusion. He needed to find her!

He did not have far to look as he stared straight ahead. There was a fancy Grand Piano underneath a central chandelier. Beneath it, as the soft music sung from Mozart's gracious hands, he saw her again. Jeanne laughed at Marie as they righted the large, faux Christmas Tree. It was easily three times the height of either of them, but a simple thing to carry for servants. Jeanne fiddled with an electrical wire before plugging it into a socket on the ground. With another flip of the switch, the tree lit up with built in lights, causing the two to clap and cheer.

Her voice and laughter was music to his ears as he felt his legs grow weak. Jeanne was truly here, and she was happy. Her laughter… her smile and all! It proved she was happy, and it made him content within. He ignored the robot that brushed past him as he stood near the doorway. It proceeded in its task of vacuuming the fallen plastic needles. He didn't give anything else a second glance, even as Gabrielle and the Hassans approached from behind. He merely stared forward at the French saint as she turned around.

Their eyes met, and Jeanne gasped. With both hands covering her mouth, they stared as he looked at her completely for the first time. She wore a white pullover sweater with simple, navy jeans. It was simple, like the simple farm girl who came to become a legend of France. And yet here she was, living a joyful life within the walls of this organization trying to save humanity. Once more, she was trying to help others as a beacon of human righteousness. Her eyes shined brilliantly as they always had on those past campaigns, making it clear it was situations like this where she truly belonged.

"…Gilles?"

"Jeanne… It's you! And… you're… A smile…!"

"Gilles de Rais!" Jeanne cried out as she ran towards him. The saber met her half way in a simple, chaste holding of hands. The Saint of Orleans soon broke it, bringing the armored general into a friendly hug that surprised him. Partially shocked about what to do, he slowly brought his arms around her as Marie giggled into the sleeve of her red turtleneck... but her eyes seemed wary upon recognizing the name; He ignored it. Jeanne moved in his arms before pulling away with a happy smile, tears threatening the sides of her eyes. "You look every bit the knight you were..."

"And you are still the wonderful saint who led us," he bowed… But his heart suddenly cracked.

' _Led us to her death! Death by that damned god and his blinded followers!'_

"…Gilles?"

"Forgive me, Jeanne! Forgive this terrible general for the sins he committed against our god!" He cried out, causing even Mozart to stop playing as he got up in concern. Marie walked over to stand next to the tuxedo clad man, concern filling her eyes. He could tell the two of them had recognized the name, but they did nothing about it; They did not seem to judge his book just yet. Gabrielle appeared confused while the Hassans watched earnestly. Even Sanson and D'Eon, who were manning the bar in their typical uniforms, looked on silently while cleaning glasses.

"So many… I've killed so many for what they did to you! I've committed such horrible sins! So many unforgivable acts!"

"Gilles... please…" Jeanne tried to comfort. She watched as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his head as the whispers left. Yet he could still hear the cries of the children... He could still hear his laughter!

"I've done much against our almighty god! There's no way I can be forgiven even as I march along this road of atonement!  **But I couldn't bare it!**  I couldn't bare seeing our fellow Catholics as they called you a  **heretic!**  They burned you at the stake, and no one saved you!  _ **I**_ **couldn't save you!"**

"I know what you've done… but please…"

He was a babbling mess now as he lay on his knees in a crumpled heap. The whispers had left, leaving him to madness of a different kind. He felt her hand on his shoulder even through the armor, but he refused to look up. Overcome by guilt, he could not meet the eyes of the saint who so happily met him once more. How? How could she be so willing to forgive his actions where he could not?

"Please listen."

The saber was reunited with her after all these years! Not only that, but he was blessed with seeing her happy and joyous. It should have been a memory he would forever cherish, but instead all he felt was deep regret, shame, and guilt for his actions. As the hand shook him continually, he refused to dare raise his head. He still had much to atone for, but he was glad she was at least happy. Maybe in the end, she really was saved. Would he have the right to ask like Hans had suggested?

The saber lifted his head for a brief moment.  **"Jeanne! I don't know how I can-"**

It was a moment long enough. The saber yelped as Jeanne poked him in the eyes with her two fingers. The spectators watched, mouths agape at the sudden move, as Gilles groaned with his hands on his eyes. It hurt, but it was a pain he remembered well. It was definitely her; She was the only one would do that to him on the campaigns in France! It brought back good memories, but it also served to settle him down as he rubbed at his aching eyes.

"Good! That always did do the trick," she responded with a small smile. The others appeared unnerved that the saint would do something like that.

"I… I… apologize, Jeanne… I lost control there," he spoke simply and quietly. With blurry, aching eyes, he looked to her. "I just… I'm grateful to see, after all that's happened to you… that you're truly happy."

"Thank you, Gilles," she smiled brightly. "I'm sure you will be too with enough time in Chaldea."

Before he could fall into another one of his pits, the ruler got to her feet and smiled towards him. He had never recalled the ever serious and dutiful Jeanne to smile so often. It was a fitting change. "Now… before we talk about the countless questions and concerns I know you have, how about I introduce you to my friends? Most of them are also French, and I'm certain they'd be willing to help their countryman."

"…Yes. That would be nice." He nodded slowly, and enjoyed the contentment welling within. Jeanne held her hand out to him, and he took it firmly. Gilles stood up, keeping his eyes on the saint the whole time before he released the hand and bowed gently.

"Oui oui!" Marie chimed in as she skipped over. Mozart followed on her heels as Sanson and D'Eon finished the glasses they were cleaning. "A friend of Jeanne is a friend of ours, non? Enchanté!"

As Gilles brushed the front of his armor carefully, appreciating the lack of whispers, before he took a glance towards the door. Gabrielle had a small smile and nodded towards him. "You get acquainted with them. Don't worry about the rest of the tour. I'm sure they'll handle it."

He gave his first genuine smile in a long, long time. "You have my thanks, master."

As the saber turned around to greet the manager of the fine salon, Gabrielle turned back to the Hassans with a sigh. The two had watched quietly with the master the entire time, though it was obvious to anyone that she didn't have any idea who Gilles was based on her reactions. The small smile slowly vanished as she looked towards the two Hassans. She motioned for them to continue, and they took a few steps before pausing outside in the hallway.

Cursed Arm sipped from his milkshake as she smiled, "Well, now that we got to witness a nice reunion, would you like to-"

"Gabby!"

The master turned down the hallway to see Scathach running towards them in a teal sweater with black leggings. Judging by her pace, it was relatively urgent, though the ever-calm demeanor on her face dispelled any sense of an emergency. She came to a quick halt in front of them as more laughter erupted from the Camelot Room, this time at Gawain's expense. With a swift nod and wave towards the Hassans, which was returned, she locked eyes with the master once more.

"Anne caught Blackbeard trying to go through their underwear dresser. She and Mary went overboard with their own punishment, and he's being brought to the Medical Bay for accelerated magical energy recovery. They need you there to sort paperwork, and handle the report since Gudao is taking the day off. Unless you want me to pull him away from board games with Mashu and the Japanese servants."

Gabrielle groaned. "What is with today?"

Scathach blinked but remained composed. "Have things been going wrong elsewhere?"

"Just… oh forget it," With a sigh, she turned towards Hundred Face with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the orientation tour off here, it seems."

"It's fine. You seem to have more pressing concerns."

"I can show her the remainder, Gabby," Cursed Arm volunteered with a quick nod. He took another slurp from his refilled shake.

"Great! Appreciated!" she replied quickly with a wave. She soon ran off down the hallway with Scathach towards the elevators.

As they disappeared, Cursed Arm and Hundred Face looked to each other. They soon started chuckling, getting a few concerned stares from the lone employee that passed them. There was a small, comfortable silence before the male Hassan broke it with another sip from his swirly straw. After gulping it down, he turned towards his female companion with an amused expression under his mask after glancing into the Salon to see the happy saber. "Not quite what you were expecting of this place?"

"It's very… unusual. I expected a serious organization buried in work to save humanity… but this? This is… pleasant. Quite pleasant," Hundred Face chuckled once more. "I think I'll like it here. Definitely better than gathering food for my villagers."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"A former serial killer of children… It might be best to keep you away from Atalanta until properly explained. Noted," Gabrielle nodded with eyes slightly wide. "That explains why you were so vivid back there… but you seem like a nice knight."

Gilles smiled towards the master and nodded. "Thank you for believing in me, master. I'll do everything in my power to ensure I don't cause any trouble."

As a small break before he began his training to help Marie's salon, Gilleshad decided to come to the master to express his gratitude and apologize. The master and lancer were now walking through the living quarters with him towards their adjacent rooms after working with the medical staff. The incident had taken an hour to sort out, and but that apparently didn't account for the paperwork she still needed to do. Gilles made a note not to cross any of the fanatical pirate women that seemed to be in Chaldea too.

"You said you have mad enhancement, correct? Is it difficult holding it back? We've dealt with a situation like this before," Gabrielle asked earnestly.

It intrigued him, but at the same time he had a new belief. This was just another hurdle he needed to pass through his own strength. With newfound French companions and the saint who led their forces, he was willing to meet it head on. Whispers be damned, this time he would be an honorable individual again. "I will manage, I assure you. If it ever becomes too much, I will ask for aid, but until then I wish not to trifle anyone with my problems."

"If you insist," the young master smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you got to make so many friends on day one! I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

Scathach broke her façade and snickered. "But you won't because of the paperwork."

Gabrielle snapped, and Gilles found himself recoiling at her sudden shift in moods. "Five.  _Packets._  For one simple incident!? Roman's doing it on purpose, I know he is! He's doubling it so I know Gudao's former pain!"

"Of course," Scathach added sarcastically with a small smirk. "At least the first orientation seemed to go well."

"Hardly… Plenty of the  _usual_  interruptions from Chaldea… Though I guess that does make a good introduction, doesn't it?" she chuckled and turned to the saber. "Did you think it went well?"

"You reunited Gilles with Jeanne, and the other two servants didn't stab each other over the kidnapping. I'd say it went well, Gabby," Scathach responded before he could. Feeling no need to add to it, the armored servant smiled and nodded graciously.

They had finally reached their rooms as Scathach fished out her key card. She left Gabrielle's side, likely to get that book to read while the master worked, or so he heard her mentioning. With a dissatisfied sigh, the orange haired master looked at the packets once more and groaned, "This is going to be an hour or two..."

"I'm afraid I likely cannot help," Gilles admitted, feeling the need to show further appreciation for his summoning. Instead, he inquired, "How about the other master?"

"No... he's done enough paperwor-" Gabrielle's eyes widened suddenly, smacking herself mentally as she cursed. "Keys! I forgot to let you three pick rooms and give you keys! Did Ozymandias help Nitocris pick a room or... Sorry, Gilles. I should have gotten the keys when we saw Roman, but he was in a mess."

The possibilities were running through his mind already. Perhaps he could get a room near Jeanne, or at least one of his new companions. That would certainly make things more comfortable for him. Things had certainly turned around since he had first arrived within these halls.

With the future looking bright, Gilles was more than determined to follow his renewed path. He heard there was a chapel where he could aid some fellow Catholics as further penance. His job under Queen Marie Antoinette would be another way to reaffirm his former noble status. Of course, who knows what other possibilities may arise... but he was ready to take the first steps after his own doubts and whispers had been mostly subdued. He bowed lightly with a reassuring smile, "It's alright, Gabby. You've done more than enough for me already. If you wish, I can return to the salon so you can find me easier... or perhaps I could help you look?"

"Any help would be great, thanks! You'd also be one less person I need to track down. Thankfully there's still two hours till dinner!" she breathed happily as the saber began walking away. "Now to find Roman... We'll just start by asking Gudao or Mashu since I'm here already."

She quickly opened her room, and tossed the packets inside before shutting the door again. Quickly, she walked to her best friend's door with simple strides across the hallway, unlocked it with her keycard, and opened the door. Gilles remained in the hallway patiently waiting as the master walked into the room. He watched her freeze completely and blink in surprise. He remained still, despite his growing curiosity for what was in the room.

The two occupants would have been glad the newcomer didn't glimpse them. Even if he did, Gudao was still wearing his plain white shirt and black sweatpants. Mashu still had her Chaldean uniform in pristine order, and Fou was asleep in a furry ball on the bed. Nothing was out of the usual except for the demi-servant sitting on Gudao's desk with the male master in front of her with the chair pushed away. As the flushing pair fixed any wrinkles in their clothes, Gabrielle blinked… visibly ashamed she had ruined something precious.

"I just interrupted a make out session, didn't I? Way to go, Gabby… Hey, uh, while it's intermission for the tonsil hockey game, do you know where Roman is?"

As Gilles' eyebrow rose in the hallway, the couple's mutual blush deepened. Gabrielle chuckled sheepishly, "Sowwy... I'll make a note to knock more often these days."


	24. Fragment 23: The Pharaoh's New Groove

"So… you're wondering why people like me so easily, but you only get one sided conversations?"

The bubbly rider tilted his head and folded his hands behind his green, cartoon-frog shirt. Ozymandias, wearing his usually vain style of unbuttoned, black dress shirt, and matching pants, looked genuinely confused. Ever since he saved him from Gilgamesh's little prank, they had forged an interesting friendship, even if the pink haired rider before him skipped all formal titles that the pharaoh desired. Astolfo genuinely treated him well much like Gudao did, which was another comforting reminder to a dear friend of his. He gave a small nod towards the blue jean wearing rider as they stood in the empty hallway.

"That's easy for me! It's how you act around people! You're like Gilgamesh!"

The Sun King scoffed, but laughed at the accusation. "We are nothing alike. I am above him and all, as a pharaoh should be."

"You see! That's what I mean, Ozymandias!" The pharaoh looked confused once more. "You're always talking like that! Self-centered and superior!"

He blinked. "But that is what I am. It is- why are you laughing? I demand you stop that."

"I'm sorry," Astolfo stifled his laughter, though barely. "You said you want people to like you like the pharaoh you are, right? But that attitude you always have pushes everyone away! No one owes you anything here… I mean, no one actually does… right? No one likes getting talked to like that, especially your current allies, and fellow heroic spirits!"

Ozymandias blinked and narrowed his eyebrows. "But that is who I am. Are you not the one who always tells me to be who I am and proud of it?"

Astolfo groaned. "That's what I mean, but that's not what I mean! If you want the other heroic spirits to like you, be nice to them like you are to me! You barely talked like you were above me once this whole conversation! Do  _that!"_

It was an absurd idea for an even more outrageous notion. Acting cordial with Gudao and Astolfo was already pushing the limit for him, with a special exception being made for Nitocris due to her status as a fellow pharaoh. But to treat everyone else around here like they were his, dare he say,  _equal?_  Yes, he respected them as allies. But to talk to them like he was a regular person among basic colleagues? Astolfo and Gudao had at least earned friendship, and to some extent Gabrielle, but to try to be more considerate with the entire servant population?

For the King of Kings… Son of Ra, Ramesses, and Amun… the embodiment of the sun itself! To stoop as low as a commoner to converse among the masses of heroes was an atrocious thought. It was possible he wouldn't even be a pharaoh at that point, losing his own title to speak to others without their own. Sure, they were allies, but to go that far just to earn the love and respect he deserved was ludicrous. Astolfo, somehow sensing his internal struggle even with his common sense, smiled playfully and voiced the words that thundered through the pharaoh's unshakable will.

"I mean, you are a better person than Gilgamesh, right, Ozymandias?"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 23: The Pharaoh's New Groove** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The French had their wonderful salon, and the Britons enjoyed occasional privacy within their much smaller Camelot room. As not to be outdone, Ozymandias thought it proper that the Egyptians should also have a place to call their own, one that would surpass both in grandeur. He had called in the favor for his powerful assistance during the last singularity, and Gudao begrudgingly granted him his desire under one stipulation: They had to use a room that wasn't in use. The compromise was begrudgingly taken, and the largest remaining room on the Salon's level, roughly the same size as the Camelot Room, was chosen.

Faux sandstone bricks covered the renovated walls and ceiling, giving the room the feeling of a pyramid. Occasional smooth pillars with hieroglyphics gave further support to the ceiling, with a lone, golden pyramid window that gave view to the sky above. A large table rested in the center, similar to Arturia's gifted room, though it resembled the banquet table from the Sun King's lands. Prana torches lit the sides since the regular Chaldean lighting was removed, casting tiny, flickering shadows across the fake fur carpet. The chairs were just as luxurious, featuring ivory colored backers, and faux gold construction.

While Nitocris sat herself on one of the exquisite chairs, her mind remained boggle. She had been thankful for the comfortable clothes she received yesterday, taking particular liking to the white, satin sundress she wore. She often voiced to him how confused she was to receive her first order yesterday, only a day after arrival, but was no doubt more perplexed by his recent statement. "I'm not too sure I understand, Ozymandias."

"From this day forth, I shall treat our fellow Chaldeans with the respect they deserve, so I may get the love and adoration I deserve!"

"But…! But they are the ones who are in the wrong for not prostrating yourself before you… before us!" Nitocris exclaimed with vigor. "We are pharaohs! We may be servants, but we still have our pride and dignity! We shouldn't lower ourselves to their level even if they have proven to be remarkable allies… and friendly individuals… and… oh..."

Ozymandias watched in amusement as Nitocris trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks for realizing she really did get a soft spot for her now fellow Chaldeans during the singularity. He began once more. "You would be right. However, I have thought about it… We have graced our people with grand achievements that have stood the test of time! For that, we earned their endless praise and worship… but what have we done for Chaldea? Surely being great allies is not enough, and we should not appear as freeloaders! So I will give this idea a chance! I must give them a reason to acknowledge me as the best! Better than the King of Heroes will ever be!"

"Of course  _he_  would be brought up, but I see no cause for worry," Nitocris giggled quietly, thoguh Ozymandias ignored it. The rivalry between the two was likely larger than Emiya and Cu's at this point, and he had raised that issue with her several times since her arrival; Admittedly, he probably talked her ear off about his rival. "Gilgamesh does not hold a candle to your greatness, Ozymandias. I regret to say he is even closer to your greatness than myse-"

"I command you never say those words again, Nitocris!" Ozymandias' voice boomed, widening her eyes as she looked at the pharaoh. He smiled, confident and undeniable. "You are a fellow pharaoh. No matter how short your reign, we are equals! Never forget that, oh lovely, Heavenly Queen."

Nitocris felt a blush spread on her cheeks. He laughed, confusing the pharaoh before she could jump to a hasty conclusion… as usual. "I meant what I said, but did it come out well? I might as well start practicing so I may impress our Chaldean allies."

Nitocris blinked... then giggled. With a smile, she looked towards the pharaoh and nodded. "Their hearts are already won, Ozymandias."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"That's a cute picture of you and Mordred," Jeanne noted happily as she stared into the room, eyeing the new picture frames on the wall. The photo showed an overenthusiastic Mordred getting a piggyback ride from a partially amused, but mostly disbelieving, King of Knights. They were both in their unarmored battle attire.

Arturia smiled. "Mashu's a great photographer."

The saint stood politely in the door to the smaller blonde's room, hands folded neatly behind the back of her blue tank top, as the king placed her last laundry into the closet. Arturia quickly tied her hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon, matching the color of her's and Jeanne's gym shorts. With a quick look in the mirror, checking to make sure her newly laundered, blue shirt had no surprise soap residue, she smiled and turned to her friend. With a nod, Jeanne walked into the hallway as a robot passed by, carrying a mountain of clothing. Judging by the amount of red and their intricacy, it was definitely for Nero.

Arturia turned off the light, and locked the room with the keycard. She turned to Jeanne with a smile. "Let's not keep the men waiting."

"King of Knights! Maid of Orleans! Pleasant day to you both!"

The two slightly cringed at the voice, and likely braced themselves for the pompous and arrogant King of Kings to continue his usual antics. To their surprise as they turned to politely look at him, he had a small smile on his face as opposed to his haughty smirk. His torso was still exposed, he had his strut, and a hand was still in the pocket of his luxurious pants, but the smile threw them for a loop. They stared in silent surprise while the approaching male secretly enjoyed the already different reaction. They weren't giving usual blank stares at least.

"I must know... how are you two on this sunny afternoon?"

They looked to each other and blinked; It may be snowing, but to him, the sun always shined with his presence! Jeanne answered quickly with a small smile. "Just enjoying another good day."

He eyed their wear. "Athletics I see? Is it the same one Astolfo said he would be participating in?"

Arturia nodded subtly. "We are having a friendly football game between France and Britain in the gymnasium."

"Ah... Recreation to foster good will between two countries. I shall adopt this idea for myself sometime in hopes we pharaohs can try the same!"

Jeanne's eyebrows lifted slightly. "You and Nitocris want to play football?"

"We pharaohs love to be amused, and we wish to show our power and appreciation to our generous allies. The two go hand in hand!"

Jeanne and Arturia looked to each other in even more surprise. He was certain it definitely sounded like he was trying to be nice, but the idea he was doing it was likely throwing them for the loop; It was only to be expected. Perhaps he should have subdued some of his superior tone, or maybe it sounded forced? Trying not to be as supposedly proud and conceited was proving difficult. This was a good test run, but he must continue to practice and iron out any flaws. As they were contemplating where the conversation was headed next, they were stunned when he decided to simply walk away with a wave of his hand.

He stopped. "It was a nice little talk we held. It's reassuring that you are both in good spirits, especially you, King Arturia. That last singularity was very… trying."

Arturia's smile faded but she nodded firmly. "It was… The Lion King was a difficult opponent, but one that needed to be taken down no matter how much strong- "

"I demand you acknowledge the truth that I see, King of Knights!" Arturia lost her voice as his prideful voice boomed in the hallway. The two girls visibly braced for the worst, but he was about to prove to them he was truly taking steps down the path to treating them with proper respect. "She will never be anything compared to you! Even if her mind has seen many years, yours has proven sharper! Even if her body is more womanly perfect, yours is the one not torn asunder! Be happy, knowing you are truly the King Arthur of legend! That the greatest pharaoh that sits over all acknowledges this!"

With a satisfied smirk at getting his truthful message across, he nodded to them. Content with himself, he walked down the hallway and thought back on his first attempt. He didn't think his superior tone took to his voice as strongly that time, so he was happy about that. Compliments had been rained upon two of Chaldea's most acknowledged, so he was content to know he did right there too. In fact, he didn't believe he did anything wrong in that conversation, and silently congratulated himself for a great first step down the road to earning Chaldea's admiration; His small friend Astolfo should have been here to witness his triumph!

"A-Arty, You should just ignore that one line! I think he's still learning to be nice!" Jeanne comforted as she looked at her troubled friend.

Arturia had her hands firmly placed upon her breasts, a disappointed expression written clearly in her features as she felt what was there… or what was barely there, to be specific. Unbeknownst to Ozymandias, he had struck a recent source of chagrin for her, only made worse since she was now more open to showing her emotions under kingship. Seeing her adversary's other 'weapons' had become a forbidden topic, but he was blissfully unaware.

She breathed in and out slowly, calming herself down by softly speaking. "I do not envy… the Lion King. At all."

"We talked about this before, Arty. Remember our girl talks?" Jeanne attempted to soothe. "We love you for who you are. Emiya loves you the way you are, right?"

The saint watched as her friend's gaze slowly turned from her own cupped chest to Jeanne's. She blushed as the king groaned quietly,  **"Arty!"**

It seemed the pharaoh's chosen words could also use some refinement with his delivery.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I appreciate you helping out, even though it's not necessary."

"I insist, Doctor Roman. Until the masters require something of me, I am free to do as I please. Since you were the first to welcome me so readily and eagerly a few days ago, it is the least I can do to help my first real friend in Chaldea."

The doctor scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Ah… don't mention it, David. It's the least I can do to welcome a friendly servant."

The green haired servant smiled as he reorganized some of the medical supplies in a nearby cabinet. His green eyes darted to a nearby reference chart to be sure he was doing it right. Most of his pale skin was hidden beneath the white collared shirt and black slacks, paired with equally nice shoes. A fairly formal belt with a silver buckle matched custom made cufflinks in the shape of shepherd canes. As he continued to sort, Chaldea's unofficial director looked at his back from the monitoring counter with a fond smile. Da Vinci was nearby, giving Roman a disappointed look out of his sight.

"W-wait! You can't just-" "I'm the King of Kings! Of course I am permitted!"

Suddenly, the double doors flew open to reveal Ozymandias with a bright smirk and hands akimbo. Samantha stood behind him nervously, having failed to stop him. Had David not been a servant, he may have jumped from the shock and dropped the first aid kit he finished organizing. Fortunately, he was not as he stared at the proud rider.

"Doctor Roman! A fine day for greeting the wounded!"

Doctor Roman looked back towards Da Vinci. Even she was confused. "Greeting the wounded?"

"Uplifting the spirits of brave allies injured in singularities, of course. It is not a job a pharaoh should normally be doing, but after thinking about it I realized, there is no better way to make a positive impression than for the greatest of kings to address the wounded directly! They are brave comrades, after all!"

' _Make a positive impression…'_  The inventor stared blankly at the pharaoh as he pridefully walked towards the patient rooms. Doctor Roman was stuttering while David simply enjoyed the show. "W-wait! Ozymandias, there's-"

"If there is only one, they will be glad my presence is reserved for him alone this day!"

Doctor Roman sighed, and slowly shook his head. Ozymandias studied his expression curiously. "There's no patients. Blackbeard left this morning."

Ozymandias blinked, but simply chuckled. "I see. Then I shall return another time! You must inform me when there is an ample audience!"

Doctor Roman inwardly groaned as Ozymandias pointed a finger at him. He simply nodded as the pharaoh began to leave- He stopped and looked at David. A smirk soon appeared on his face. "A new servant? I have not seen your face before."

"Ozymandias," The archer nodded and held his hand out. "I am David."

The pharaoh slowly took it and shook, still not too comfortable with the gesture himself. His eyebrow quirked. "King David of Israel? How interesting. You carry yourself like a regular person. Why is that?"

The green haired man simply chuckled. "I wish to be but a shepherd as a servant, but I shall still help the masters to the best of my abilities."

"And forgo everything you've worked for as the King of Israel? It does not shine like mine, but why would one abandon their legacy?"

Da Vinci groaned at his slipped pride, but David seemed unperturbed. "I do not forgo or regret my past as a ruler... I simply wish to live how I please, as the masters stated I could within Chaldea. Regardless of how I carry myself now, the past will not change. I will still be King David of Israel."

Ozymandias was curious about this notion, and it partially irritated him on some level. As a proud ruler, one must always carry themselves with pride and regal poise. But David still carried himself well even without formalities. He still had that regal air about him, but he was very approachable by the definition. The thought intrigued him, that one could live so humbly, yet not dishonor the grand legacy they had left behind as a king.

It opened his mind a little, further reinforcing that what the pharaoh was currently doing for adoration was not so wrong after all. They did still see him as Ozymandias, even though he was being more cordial on this test of a day. The possibility of continuing this did not seem so far flung anymore, and with a proud smirk he silently thanked Astolfo for starting him on this path. It appears in all his many years and accumulated wisdom, there was still much he could learn through different views.

"I like your fascinating outlook! I shall allow it!" Ozymandias laughed as he clasped a hand onto the archer's shoulder. "We should discuss more sometime! Were it my era, I would host a proper banquet with the finest wine and dancing women, but there is only so much I may do in Chaldea."

"Quite a shame."

As David nodded his head, Roman and Da Vinci caught the small glint in his eyes upon the mention of women. They groaned together.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Kiyohime happily sipped her special drink Gudao requested for her. Gabrielle and Da Vinci were also on the sender's list, but she didn't pay them as much attention as her dear master. After all this time, he finally gave her something sweet, and the smoothie she happily savored with each gulp was beyond delicious. It was probably the best mood she's been in since arriving in Chaldea, and she was glad her master seemed to finally appreciate her more than Mashu or Tamamo; It was clear to her she would be the winner of Gudao's heart.

As her light blue kimono glistened under the diffused light of the windowed hallway, she looked up to see Ozymandias strolling past in a white version of his usual attire. Her mood almost took a downfall, bracing for Gilgamesh's rival to- He simply nodded, and waved at her. With a prideful smile, he kept walking so the berserker wouldn't have to abandon her straw to say anything. The last time she had been drinking, he had demanded her polite attention because she was speaking to a pharaoh.

She looked back at him in confusion, watching him strut towards the library, before turning around and shrugging. At least her mood wasn't ruined.

The man didn't pay her any further heed, especially when three similar assassins appeared from the open library doors. Cursed Arm, still without a proper shirt for his slacks, walked beside Hundred Face as they chatted. They appeared to be talking to their companion about the pony-tailed woman's jeans and black blouse, since the new arrival seemed very curious about a set of her own. The short, blue haired servant simply smiled, and admired the possible choices as Hundred Face continued to explain to their fellow Hassan. It was Serenity that noticed the Sun King first, bringing the group to a halt as her eyes studied him warily.

He simply chuckled and waved as he approached. "Ah! The famed Old Men of the Mountain! I am sure you are happy your numbers grow!"

Cursed Arm and Hundred Face looked to each other curiously while Serenity kept silent. It was the male assassin who stepped forward to respond. "Good afternoon, Sun King. We ar-"

"No, I command you to call me Ozymandias as everyone else!" Though it sounded like a command, his expression held much less pride than usual.

Hundred Face was even more taken back this time. She had been mentally preparing herself to prostrate herself before him, much like he did upon first sight of Nitocris, to apologize for her trespassing and kidnapping of an Egyptian ruler. Nitocris had been surprisingly cordial about it, though haughty, and it seemed to her like Ozymandias would react similarly. She would just wait for the gap in the conversation to state her mind. She listened in, noting Serenity seemed more comfortable as the two males had been talking rather politely.

"There is no need to thank me for saving the village and assisting with the Lion King, Cursed Arm. It was a beautiful display of what my glorious armies were capable of, so it was only fit that I do so!"

He was not about to admit his hesitation of fighting King Hassan was what really motivated him; Ozymandias had a proper image to uphold, after all. To his disappointment, though that did not show, Cursed Arm chuckled that eerie laugh; It appears he did know the true reason, and he silently cursed Master Gabrielle for being so talkative sometimes. Why couldn't it have been Gudao to get apprehended?

"I'm glad you did, and powerful they were," Cursed Arm flattered. The small, growing smirk proved it worked. "I have not had the opportunity to say so, but it is good to have a powerful ally on our side."

Ozymandias nodded and began walking away towards the library. "Of course! I look forward to helping my weaker allies through the coming battles as well!"

Serenity blinked at the last statement while Hundred Face groaned; The long haired woman apparently wouldn't have a chance to properly apologize, and it seemed Ozymandias still had a bit to go with his arrogance should he really be cordial. Cursed Arm chuckled more in amusement, clearly seeing what Ozymandias was really trying to say over his own pride as he continued walking.

The group was about to leave when they noticed Hans standing near the open doors, glaring at Ozymandias with crossed arms. Silently, the caster shut the doors as the rider came to a halt before him. While Hans looked gravely annoyed, the difference in size made him hard to take serious by the olive-skinned pharaoh. The difference was only amplified as the caster took a step towards him.

"Ozymandias. Your inconsiderate, booming voice is echoing into the library while some are trying to read in peace."

"That's where you're mistaken, Hans. While I did not intend to upset the laws laid by my allies of Chaldea, to hear the voice of a pharaoh is always a gift."

Hans groaned. "I'm surprised you even see Chaldea as an ally over that mountain of pride. Did you lower the height of your throne in hopes of others' hearing your demands? Finally done stroking your ego in your room's lonely mirror, only to hear the praise from our forced mouths?"

Ozymandias mood slowly dropped as Hans simply glared him down. He always felt much taller than he looked. "Which brings up the curiosity… There's no record of you ever walking around Chaldea so… openly. Even spending dinner in the Salon as of late. You and Gilgamesh are always content to keeping secluded, though you come out on a rare occasion to remind us of your supremacy… yet here you are for the second day in a row. How peculiar."

The rider remained silent as the caster's gaze narrowed. "Feeling more cordial after wrenching your favor from the masters? Or perhaps Nitocris' arrival is forcing you to build a façade for her to admire? How petty for a King of Kings to fake his popularity, and here I thought pharaohs weren't supposed to stoop low."

The pharaoh's smile had all but faltered. Suddenly, this game of playing nice with the allies was no longer fun with a few daring words from a man so short. As he returned the look with a blank stare, employees kept their distance while robots simply went about their routines, giving the two ample space as they passed. All had been going relatively well, until he had to open his mouth. He wanted to berate the small man, to prove how much better he is due to his status. He was the greatest pharaoh to exist, and none should deny his-

No. Astolfo had raised a point. As much as he did not agree with the idea at first, he would see it through properly or mar his word in mud otherwise. This was just an obstacle, a mere challenge to that idea to see if he would fail. To fail the challenge would deface his greatness, and would only prove that the rumors that he was simply another King of Heroes, right down to the arrogance. He will not fail.

So he laughed, grating the caster's nerves but shocking him at the same time. "Ah, Hans. You are just as critical as everyone says you are. I have nothing to prove to anyone, for I am a pharaoh… The greatest of pharaohs."

Hans was about to turn up the heat on his scathing remarks before Ozymandias' raised hand stopped him. "However… I have simply realized that I have been acting improper of my station. I have seen you all as subjects, which you are not. While you are all weaker than I, you fight for the same purpose and equal resolve. I admit my pride could have been… overbearing at times for my allies, so I wish to remedy this lest I leave further marks across my splendor. I do not wish for anyone to continue seeing me in such a manner. There is only one light a pharaoh should be seen."

Hans scoffed. "Cordial behavior as required by your title? You've chosen to see Chaldea and the servants as your allies… to selfishly promote your character's persona? What you've just inferred is the only reason you're being moderately affable is so you may acquire further adoration and acclaim that you feel entitled to. Is that it?"

Once more, Ozymandias remained surprisingly silent to allow him to continue. "Sometimes I wonder if anything can fit in your head with all those conceited thoughts… How laughable. How utterly condescending of you. To put it simply for a selfishly sociopathic person such as yourself, you're only doing this so people might like you?"

Ozymandias didn't even flinch. He chuckled. "As a pharaoh, you should know that entitles me to act how I wish. So yes. That is correct."

' _His pride really does no know bounds…'_  Hans was practically agape. He couldn't comprehend what he just heard.

Usually the targeted servant would be reeling or angrily voicing their opinion at Hans. Yet here was Ozymandias, proudly continuing to stand even though his whole motivation had been completely torn to shreds in front of him. He was going to continue these firm actions whether the caster continued to berate him or not. Though Hans thought he was doing it selfishly for himself, which was true to an extent, it was feeling genuinely good to be generous.

Just when he thought he'd get more verbal berating from the caster, Hans groaned, and surprisingly threw his hands up in annoyance. "It's your life, Ozymandias… Live it as pridefully as you want, I guess."

"Of course! That is how it must always be!" The rider laughed heartily as the caster begrudgingly opened the library door- Shakespeare, Medusa, and Ushiwakamaru stood leaning at the other side of the door before quickly scrambling back to their former positions. At least Atlanata and the children were still at the windows.

With a shake of his head, he turned back to glance at Ozymandias taking his leave. The caster and the distant assassins watched as the pharaoh walked further down the hallway towards the cafeteria. For anyone to see him so casually walking about, not even in spirit form, was already a remarkable change. Hans' glare lifted slightly and he mused quietly, "His motivations might not be in the right place, but... maybe in time they would be. He just needs a real resolution."

It was possible the caster was giving far too much optimism to the pharaoh. It was also possible that Ozymandias would just simply revert to his old, partially secluded and overly superior personality he held before Nitocris arrived... but stranger things have happened in Chaldea, so maybe there was a chance for him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"It's unusual for you to be out, but to willingly accompany me for a walk?"

"You are a man of valor, Arash, as proven even when we were adversaries. I have declared it, therefore-… I mean to say, I do not mind."

Arash, battle attire at the ready, laughed as they continued down the hallway to the shooting range. Ozymandias silently patted himself on the back, since he was getting far better at recognizing when his pride may potentially overreach. A few employees and servants had already greeted and talked with him in a friendly manner, using his favorite titles with accompanying compliments. His efforts have come much further and faster than he could have imagined, and he was proud of that. Soon enough, all of Chaldea will treat him how he desires, and he will secure his image as the King of Kings.

Not to say that he didn't enjoy interacting with others. Before it would always be those closest to him and his direct servants. Anyone else would usually fall silent and unwilling as he shifted every conversation to boast of himself and achievements. To be on such welcome terms with a handful of allies, and former adversaries, so soon was a great feeling. From a ruler's standpoint, this diplomacy had merits he could easily appreciate. Although, regardless of how close some may dare to get in the future, he had to wonder…

"I must say, Ozymandias. Whatever has you in such good moods these past few days, it's really making you the center of attention lately," the archer spoke up with a small smile. "Some think you're doing it just to help in your rivalry with Gilgamesh, but I don't think so… May I ask a question?"

"I shall permit it."

"Your legacy shines like the sun as is… but is there another reason besides the desired praise? Or possibly your rivalry?"

Ozymandias blinked and looked at the archer walking beside him curiously. "Can there be any other reason?"

Arash nodded. "You're only limited by what you think… I just thought, maybe… you're doing it so someone specific would be proud of you for listening to others and being friendly. It's not uncommon for many to have regrets here but…"

The archer fell silent when he saw Ozymandias' blank expression facing forward. He could see the thoughts racing through his eyes, but he did not see the white haired man the pharaoh called his closest friend. He didn't think about it in that way but, would Moses really be proud he finally listened… when it took so much tragedy to make him do so before? Would he be proud for daring to lower himself to give his allies the respect they deserve?

Ozymandias took a deep breath and realized, that maybe his thoughts were selfish enough to blind even him. He had been doing all this with the intent of getting praise he deserved, and never once thought he'd be earning a reason for those cherished individuals to be proud of him. He loved to show off his victories for Nefertari, and just because she or Moses weren't here to watch didn't mean they couldn't be proud. What if they arrived one day and they learned of how approachable and respecting he'd become? What if it would mend the frayed strands between him and his old friend?

It clicked, and Ozymandias finally had the true resolve to see this through from here on. It had all started with his simple, prideful desire to be worshiped and praised like the King of Kings. Through many talks, he had finally seen that he could still get that, but something far more meaningful along the way. New bonds and respect he never would have realized before in his selfish wishes. A content state of mind knowing if those he cared about would appear once more, they would be happy to see him and who he'd become.

"Ozymandias, I'm sorry if I touched on a bad sub-"

"You have this great pharaoh's gratitude, Arash," The pharaoh interrupted calmly, with a small smile on his face. Unlike his smirk, this one held hints of a new resolution. The archer's eyes noted this with interest. "You truly are a man of valor in more ways than one. I see why many in Chaldea appreciate you so dearly."

"I'm not too sure I did anything to be honest, but you're welcome," Arash laughed. Ozymandias chuckled and nodded.

The archer had done more than he could have imagined in that one message.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Don't forget who the best Empress is!"

"As you will remember who the King of Kings is," Ozymandias joked back at the departing Roman. The two laughed haughtily, unnerving some nearby employees who passed both in the corridors near the gymnasium. The golden necklace clinked gently under his newly laundered, black outfit as he checked an acquired Rolex from a previous singularity.

It was nearly two in the afternoon, and the pharaoh had made significant gains among the Chaldean community. He was impressed, both with how much easier this was becoming with practice… and it was still only day three of his attempt. He knew being cordial with someone was an easy way to win their respect and admiration, but pride always stood above all else. Slowly he found a balance, much like Nero had. He could still retain the respect he deserved as the greatest of pharaohs, but earn something new to accompany it. He silently wondered if his dearest friend and wife are smiling down on the new him.

If he remembered right, his dear sister Tamamo should be in the- He stared curiously at the approaching pair of servants, not recognizing the pale but gorgeous female next to Nitocris. Her outfit resembled more of a modern goth he'd seen in one of the fashion magazine in the Clothing Department. She pulled it off well, and her strut was perfection personified. But it was the golden, familiar jewelry that brought a proud smirk to his face. Light application of makeup and sharp, inviting eyes glanced towards him as Nitocris' smile grew. The pair approached, with the new arrival's long strands of teal hair waving gently behind her swaying hips as she smiled.

"That commanding air and bright presence. You are surely a pharaoh," Ozymandias greeted with a chuckle.

He was answered with a proud laugh and brighter smile. "Indeed I am. You must be the great Sun King Ozymandias. Nitocris has told me much praise about you, and I see neither her nor your legacy, which our country holds dear, could ever be wrong. I am Cleopatra VII, the last of us."

Ozymandias' smirk broadened. "Another one of our finest! It is a great week for Chaldea, with two more pharaohs gracing its grounds!"

"I wholeheartedly agree… but I must say, I am disappointed in how many hold themselves. They are too... disrespectful of my presence. Staring and gawking. Holding their heads too high in my sight… and some even daring not to acknowledge my being… This must be remedied."

Nitocris looked at Ozymandias with a small, amused, and apologetic smile. He simply chuckled, causing Cleopatra to raise an eyebrow. "Cleopatra. I have deemed these Chaldeans have proven to be worthy allies on numerous occasions. With that in mind, I have made efforts to interact with them on a more cordial level."

She blinked. "I do not intend to demean your splendor, Ozymandias, but I would have expected the greatest of pharaohs to demand these allies know their place on the hierarchy."

"I have reminded them previously, and they acknowledge it to very different degrees… but now I see clearly. Chaldea has grown on me like no other. They are not our people, but they are special. They were rulers and heroes of their own times, and it is only right that the King of Kings should respect the titles they earned. For we cannot be the greatest, if there were no one great to compare us with! We can only become even better, if we allow them and the masters to help!"

Cleopatra nodded slowly in curiosity, seemingly acknowledging his point. He had thought back to his own summoning to gauge the proper response for the fellow pharaoh. Like him, she was summoned as a servant and had no doubt reluctantly acknowledged the contract with the masters. However, he knew as a pharaoh she had also entertained many important guests in her time while firmly reminding them of their place. This experience with foreign relations and cordial dialogue could be the key to letting her grasp his new view. He would have a discussion with her about this later, but for now, she was at least entertaining the possibility.

"A… valid point. I shall consider it," she nodded once more. Nitocris looked at her watch, indicating they were likely pressed for time to get the tour done so she can get settled in her room. "I'm afraid we must part for now, dear Ozymandias… where were you taking me next, Nitocris?"

"We just came from the gym, so maybe the Clothing Department should be the nex-"

"Did you say clothing?" Cleopatra's eyes were suddenly shining like the sun itself. Well, if you asked Ozymandias, they always were; She's a pharaoh after all. "I  _must_  find out the latest fashion trends of this time! It's not enough I look my best in battle, I must also have a gorgeous wardrobe if I am to stay in this residence. Lead me at once!"

Nitocris and Ozymandias passed each other amused looks. Perhaps they should introduce her to Empress Nero sometime.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Salon de Marie was always bustling with activity in dinner, so for the life to grind to a sudden, hushed whisper meant one of only a few things.

As footsteps made their way across the carpet towards him, Ozymandias took a quick sip of his ice water before placing the glass back onto the booth's table. While he always loved fine wine, especially those presented by his dear wife, drinking the clear liquid always reminded him of his home. To his people, the drink was a commodity in the harsh sands, and a luxury when cold. With every sip, he paid homage to his beloved people who admired him back, a small nod that while he may be above them, he was still one with the Egypt. But it was not something he would ever openly admit… before now.

"Ramesses II… we will have words." Especially not in front of  _him_.

"Then be seated," The pharaoh motioned towards the seat in front of him. His reluctance did not show as Gilgamesh sat down without hanging his leopard print jacket on the booth's embedded coat hanger. He simply adjusted his collared shirt with a free hand before making eye contact with Ozymandias amid the silence.

The King of Heroes sipped from his golden cup while scrutinizing the pharaoh before him with his gaze. It was clear he was not happy, but there was that ever-present hint of pride and arrogance in his eyes. What was more disconcerting was how much brighter it was in that moment as he casually placed his golden cup onto the table. Gilgamesh always looked and acted like supreme royalty, but before Ozymandias it was always more pronounced. Today it was at its summit.

"I've overheard some… interesting discussions. Many mongrels seem to think you've talked to them in a more respectful manner."

Ozymandias simply smirked and began pouring himself some fine Italian wine. It was one of Nero's suggestions from their interaction earlier, and he would privately judge her tastes based off of it. Gilgamesh frowned as the pharaoh seemed to be taking his time with an answer, potentially making him further irritated on purpose. It would not be the first time he would assume his superiority was better than the King of Heroes. The surrounding tables chatted quietly as they listened, but Gilgamesh paid them no heed this time.

The pharaoh chuckled lightly. "Is it wrong to be pleasant to your allies, Gilgamesh?"

With eyes narrowed, Gilgamesh growled. "Must I remind you that I will not be addressed as such?"

"You have stated that, as I have stated you will call me Ozymandias after your…  _little_  accident. Surely you remember everything as a child, or am I wrong?"

Ozymandias' eyes glinted of mischief, but he was right. Gilgamesh's hands clenched as he thought about what his more childish self had committed. To dare be so friendly with everyone was beyond aggravation, but to openly give Ozymandias praise for being more approachable and polite than himself? To think he had even done so in front of several servants he would not even dare naming. It was infuriating to think that his little self and Ozymandias had been on potentially decent terms. He would no longer allow that.

"The potion affects more than just age… but it is no matter. It appears our rivalry is over, since you have so openly treated everyone as allies as opposed to subjects." Gilgamesh closed his eyes and smirked as he took a sip from his cup. "If you were truly the King of Kings, you would not have bowed down so easily."

Gilgamesh opened his eyes and felt his smirk vanish. Ozymandias was not affected in the least, and his own leer remained. "There is nothing wrong with one amongst the gods to appreciate great allies. I have seen that now, with the thanks of the Memorial Essence from this past singularity. All our fellow servants, even you, Gilgamesh, have done incredible feats when working together. It is only right praise finally be delivered where it is deserved."

As the King of Heroes studied his words, Ozymandias raised his wine glass to his mouth. "It is only fair I treat them with the respect I hold them to, as is proper of a pharaoh. To state otherwise would tarnish my station. They are our allies… those servants and masters who will save the world with us."

Gilgamesh scoffed. "Us? You include me now as well? What happened to everyone helping  _you_  saving the world? Do not entertain the thought I would even agree-"

"Of course you would never entertain the thought… but I do. Chaldea has more than earned that right, I see that now. My pride is absolute, but it will not allow me to be blinded to that fact. It is not only a disservice to them, but a disgrace upon my own title. A pharaoh sits at the very top, but that does not make those below any less special. I may shine like the sun, and they are stars that help light the night to come."

To Ozymandias' amusement, Gilgamesh clearly heard the growing murmurs from around the salon. That last line had apparently been the most interesting to them, as some science employees at a nearby table began discussing his comparison eagerly. He had crafted a compliment, yet it was also a cleverly disguised boast of his own importance; Gilgamesh could at least acknowledge that, no? However, defeating Gilgamesh was no easy feat. The archer likely still believed he was superior, and even more so now that he was seemingly lowering himself to talk with others.

"And you still believe in your grand importance… even after your actions. You will continue to fall off that throne, and I will gladly watch you do so. You are no longer my rival, for you will no longer be worthy of even that gracious title… When the time arrives when you've lowered yourself to their level, will you still dare to declare you are the King of Kings? Will you still believe that you have the right to acknowledge yourself as the greatest of pharaohs when you've mingled with the street's curs? What will you do then, Ozymandias?"

Gilgamesh stood up from the table with his golden cup, leaving the booth curtly yet calmly with a smirk. Ozymandias let him think he made unmistakable point. Waiting quietly as he walked away proudly, he readied his words. The rider reached for his wine glass, and spoke clearly.

"I will wish them a good morning, like a true pharaoh."

He turned to him in shock, masked by irritation and an incredulous stare. Gilgamesh was met with a proud smirk as Ozymandias raised his wine glass towards him. Growling, he turned around once more and marched out of the salon. Nitocris and Cleopatra, both flanking the door as he left, watched with numerous other eyes as he dematerialized. With the King of Heroes gone, the two slowly made their way towards Ozymandi-

The entire room erupted into applause. Compliments were yelled across the room as robots attempted to bring out the appetizers. With most of the room now giving a standing ovation, he took a sip and savored the delightful liquid. Ozymandias silently made a note to credit Nero's choice in improving the taste of this victory as he stood up. With a hearty laugh, he nodded in several directions across the room. Nitocris and Cleopatra continued to walk to him slowly, taking in the whole picture with pride; This was what a pharaoh deserved.

"Thank you! Your praise and admiration is always accepted! I, the great Ozymandias, King of Kings, assure you, I am worthy of it all and more!"

There were chuckles as he revealed his ever proud self for a brief moment, but in that one conversation he had made a promising statement for the rest of his journey. He sat down as the room settled into their own tables once more. Nitocris and Cleopatra took their seats, with the latter watching the robot curiously as it effortlessly did a professional job of cleaning the table, and precisely placing tonight's appetizers. Ozymandias could see the gears turning in her head, probably in realization that they even did the laundry, and cleaning for them too.

She looked around the room, noticing the promising glances sent towards the male pharaoh on occasion. She giggled, "You're making me envious of your oratory skills."

He smiled and laughed, "A high compliment coming from the diplomatic Cleopatra."

"Yet a well-deserved one… Though I do not believe I will follow such a route myself, regardless of how spectacular your results are. I do not like the idea of being treated so… casually by such lower individuals. Not as an insult to you, greatest pharaoh. You have more of my respect for handling it with such grace. If I am ever to-"

"Hiiii~! Ozymandias! Way to stick it to Gil!" Astolfo happily greeted as he bounced over to the table.

Ozymandias began to put his drink down to acknowledge the rider, but Cleopatra hastily stood from the table. Astolfo flinched under her gaze in uncertainty, though Nitocris took amusement with the male pharaoh. The newest arrival was eyeing the rider's clothes with delighted eyes, visibly milking the way his vintage swing dress complimented the cheerful attitude of its wearer. Sky blue bows in his hair, and a matching, colored waist sash tied at the back only made the outfit cuter. From the glossy pink heels to the collar of the dress' shirt top, the ensemble screamed of a bygone, iconic American era… and Cleopatra no doubt loved it.

"Oh! You _precious_  thing! I command you to turn around! I demand-! Yes!  _Yes!_  Keep turning! Yes.  **Yes.**  No! You will stop there! That is fine! Now twirl- Yes, like that!"

Astolfo blinked in confusion as the female pharaoh continued to look him over like a delicious treat. She placed her arms akimbo and pointed at him with sparkling eyes. "You will divulge  **everything**  about this to me immediately! A pharaoh does not take no for an answer! I must know of this delightful fashion you wear so well!"

As nearby tables watched the sight in amusement, Astolfo turned to his friend with a pleading expression. Coupled with the dress, it only made the rider more adorable. Ozymandias simply laughed heartily at his friend's expense.

The days to come were truly promising.


	25. Fragment 24: My Modern Romance

"I must thank you once more, Doctor Roman."

He chuckled and scratched his head. "Oh come on now… seriously! You don't owe me anything."

The pair walked down a hallway towards the Medical Bay. It was still early morning, and the doctor had stayed up a little later than usual, both for work and personal entertainment. The lack of sleep was subtly present in his eyes, but he did a great job of always hiding it with his expressions. He scratched the center of his lab coat to relieve an itch, while Altera kept her hands folded in front of her loose white shirt and gym shorts. She was meeting Nero in a bit for some early morning  _Beautifying Yoga for Servants_. There was no way exercise would work for them, but it's not like the blonde empress would listen to that.

She just happened upon Doctor Roman on her way there, and was glad he was as friendly as ever. He hummed lightly. "Has it really been three months since then? I'm glad you've been happy all this time."

"I am, and it's all thanks to you." Altera gave a small smile in return. "You were the first real person besides the masters to welcome me in… and you assisted me with my social problems. I've been able to feel like a regular person with your help."

"…I just really wanted to see that wish succeed, that's all."

The Hun looked to him in slight confusion. Realizing she was waiting for a response, he chuckled more. "You just wanted a normal life right? It's not a bad wish… I'm pretty happy with my life, and I'm nothing too special myself."

Altera's mind flashed back to look around the small and partially cramped office. She mentally eyed the stacks of paperwork that he had collected, and stared at the many notepads filled with written words. Sadly, it was likely that hasn't changed since he was still as active as ever. Slowly she turned back to Roman, who had watched her mind travel to a possibly distant place. It was a look he was all too familiar with, and likely one he wore himself in past times for different reasons.

"Yours is a busy life, not a normal one…"

He smiled. "Sometimes busy lives are just as fulfilling, even though they don't appear to be so."

"…do you regret coming here sometimes?"

Thoughts flashed through his mind as images. In the seconds of thought before he answered, the man simply let the smile grow fondly on his face. There had been many obstacles, and different paths he could have chosen; But there was only one choice for him. In the end, what he wound up doing was far more than he could have ever imagined. Even with the piled work and the threat of human extinction, just living within these walls and seeing everything he had was beyond comparable worth. He had become wealthy by definition.

"No… I'll never regret this decision."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 24: My Modern Romance** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_The cool air brushed against his skin as he stood atop the barren rocks. He flipped his hands slowly and stared at them, feeling the breeze tickle his hairs as the light of the prana faded in the background. The darkness surrounded him, but his smile could turn the night into day. Savoring the moment, the former servant began chuckling happily as he felt truly alive for the first time. As his long, orange hair waved in the gentle breeze behind his back, he laughed heartily knowing the wish had been granted._

_Beside him, the former master studied the back of his mature hand. The command seals were gone, leaving the forty-year-old man but a simple magus once more. But that was fine with him. His pristine white hair, tied in a ponytail, drifted in the wind; The large, black cloak he wore to conceal himself from the other masters blew with it. With quick motions of his arms, the orange eyed master quickly detached his cape, revealing the simple three piece black suit beneath. As the former servant remained exuberant, the magus threw the cloak around his body._

" _Marisbilly?" The previously naked man questioned, eyes widened in slight surprise._

" _It's not proper etiquette to walk around naked, caster."_

_The man chuckled. "Y-yes… it's not. I was just too caught up in the moment… I'm… I'm alive!"_

" _And your abilities?"_

" _I don't feel any magical circuits! I can't see into the future! It really happened! It…"_

_The former caster trailed off, his smile wavering as the last images of his clairvoyance bombarded him once more. In the overwhelming excitement of the moment, of realizing he could finally live as a normal person in that minute… He had forgotten the flames. The dying embers as humanity was torn asunder. The fading of souls as an ominous shadow loomed over the earth itself. It terrified him, because his visions were never wrong. Had his wish caused it? Had-_

" _Now, now. Your wish has been granted. There's no time to feel any doubt or regret about losing your abilities."_

_The troubled man looked to his former master, his friend, and stared. He didn't know. The friendly smile proved it. But he couldn't bring himself to tell him. "…You're… Yes. That's right. I should be happy."_

_Marisbilly approached the cloaked man and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. With the friendly smile still in place, he nodded to his only friend who forced his own. "I don't know what has you so troubled, but you should worry of it later, caster. You have a whole life to live for yourself now, and I hope it's everything you could ever imagine."_

_Releasing his grip, the Animusphere nodded with a chuckle. "Now, since I am no longer your master, I can only request things of you. You are another human being now, but will always be my dear friend who gave me my dream… So I will ask. May I be the first to know your new name, caster?"_

_While the images still bothered him, he pushed them aside for a brief moment. He had been granted his wish, so he should at least enjoy these precious seconds before he pursued that vision. It was strange, not having anyone truly relying on him anymore. Yet his mind instinctively latched onto the thought… that humanity may have to rely on him, on his last vision, to prevent its extinction. Even if no one, not even God, was telling him to do so anymore… he would do it. Because like the man in front of him, he had come to love humanity._

_He was one of them now, after all. But he still needed the most basic of human desires: an identity. He was no longer the King of Magecraft, and did not wish to be called Solomon either. No. From here on, the life he lived would be different, and according to his own views and desires. Even if the pursuit of the last vision would take up his entire existence, he would live the way he wanted to this time. The wish had been granted, a rare and ever precious chance to walk the earth by his own choosing._

_Indeed. He had obtained the individualism he desired. With every breath, he now lived in an era where every person could blossom into something extraordinary, and many dare to attempt to be who they want. With this romance of a new life, and a dramatically beautiful way of thinking… he smiled brightly once more. He was finally free._

" _Yes, my friend… I think- No. I wish to be called…"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" **Roman!"**

The doctor abruptly sat up straight, desperately wiping any sleep form his eyes.

Apparently, he passed out sometime after his talk with Altera. With squinted eyes, he looked towards Da Vinci, who had both her arms folded over her usual renaissance attire. Her eyes were narrowed and judging, staring between him and the open laptop on his desk. Her finger tapped onto her upper arm in a steady tempo while his smile slowly grew sheepish as he realized what he was doing before. Slowly, he reached for the top of his laptop with his outstretched han-

Da Vinci snatched the gray device with a huff. Quickly turning it about in her bare hands, she glanced at the screen only for her eye to twitch. With a raised eyebrow she showed the screen toward Roman, taking care to support the bottom with her other hand; She didn't like the idea of breaking complex inventions. Roman stared with his sheepish grin at the screen, slightly happy at the update to the website that was displayed. It was just a mockup of an internet idol's blog, but a generation AI seemed to be updating it to the doctor's absolute pleasure.

"You're on Magi*Mari again!? What happened to figuring out the potential lack of servant rooms in the future,  _director?"_

"Please don't say it like that…" He scratched the back of his head. "…and why are you so much meaner to me these days?"

She groaned and placed the laptop back on the desk. "You have a new message from  _your idol_ … Answer it and be done with it for the day. It's distracting you too much as is, and it's still morning… I'll be across the hall in my workshop if you need me, which you  _usually_  do."

' _Isn't it the other way around?'_

The inventor huffed loudly and left his small office, making sure the door closed a little harder than usual. He winced, but soon chuckled to himself. He carefully slid the laptop across his desk and smiled at the displayed website. Magi*Mari had indeed sent him a new message, and with his former dream gone in his newfound excitement, he opened the tab to see what the net idol had to share with him this time. The residence situation can wait a bit as the message loaded; There were at least ten rooms left on his count, though the Engineering Division would not like to hear of expansion plans into the mountain.

 ****You're in for an eventful day, dear Roman**  
** **So interesting, the gods will even look upon you!  
** _**Lots of smiling faces are coming your way!  
** _ **Keep your lips upturned, and face any challenge with resolve!**

_**~Live and Love, Magi*Mari (^_^) Heart!Emote** _

Da Vinci could hear his gleeful laughing from the hall. She groaned.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're really fine with coming around to help? I feel like you should be on the digital payroll at this rate."

"It's fine, Roman," David chuckled as he helped Samantha sort a schedule at the front desk. The doctor smiled and nodded, while he finished up a stack of delivered after action reports from the masters. He usually did the final organization at the front desk to change things up; It was kinda like an exciting relay race to get it completed before Da Vinci possibly needed him for some obscure thing… again.

Medical robots usually helped with the more mundane tasks, but organizing the schedule and certain lab equipment was still a job best left to human hands. Usually it was Irisviel or Nightingale who would volunteer to help in his Chaldean clinic, but the newfound, seemingly permanent helper was more than he could have hoped for, in more ways than one. The green haired archer in question stood up, and attached the calendar back onto the whiteboard behind the front desk. He walked over to one of the many lounge seats where he left his book.

With a sigh, he stared at the clock that indicated lunch would soon arrive. David plucked the small novel he had picked up from the library, and opened it as the doors parted. He looked towards the newly arrived servant and waved. Serenity waved back shyly with a small smile, the sleeve on her loose turtleneck overlapping her arm slightly as she did. The beige top was coupled with tight denims, causing no noise as they rubbed together due to the assassin's trained movements. She approached the front desk quietly, waiting patiently but not ringing the bell.

Samantha looked up. "Oh, Serenity! You need to speak up, dear! Roman might be going deaf from Da Vinci's yelling."

David chuckled as Roman gawked at the employee. "...Really? You too?"

"I'm sorry if I'm a little early..." she whispered quietly as the assistant and Roman quickly shook their heads. The archer stared as she stood silently, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves with her small fingers.

"Serenity, it's alright. If I were you, I'd be eager to find an answer too," Roman offered with a reassuring smile. There was uncertainty and worry in her eyes, and he couldn't blame her. Word of her condition and circumstances was pretty common around Chaldea, and this was the reason she had been coming by the Medical Bay on a daily basis. Being locked up in her room all the time as her personal decision did not sit well with him at all. "I'll be finished in just a moment or two, then we'll go to my office."

"Okay," she replied spoke softly with a nod. She remained standing by the front desk a little awkwardly, making sure to give ample space from anything.

Roman gave one last smile before doubling his efforts on the paperwork. Serenity hasn't been the only one to come to him for help, but was the most recent. Along with Altera, there were a decent number of servants that had come to him, and they've admittedly become somehow fond of the overworking, unofficial director. Gabrielle said it was his friendly demeanor that made him treat all servants like welcome guests. He appreciated how respected he was in Chaldea because of it, even from some who originally judged him upfront as strange or even pathetic.

It was just too bad he was  _still_  seen as a little wimpy as well, all thanks to- The medical bay doors opened, and Roman felt his stomach drop.

"Oh, Roman~!" Da Vinci chirped as she walked briskly into the Medical Bay lounge. Samantha was already laughing, while Serenity was giving her extra room. "Oh! Serenity, how are you? I guess I'll have to ask him to help test my invention after your appointment~!"

Roman looked at Serenity like she was an angel, making Samantha and David laugh.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The double doors closed behind Roman as he whistled to himself, take out lunch grasped firmly in one hand. The bag swung at his side as he walked towards his office, waving pleasantly to the other staff and even high fiving a medical robot as it was being recalibrated by an engineer; It was a one sided gesture, and the employee eyed Roman strangely for smacking the robot's outstretched utility arm. He paid the man no further attention as he entered his office and tossed the bag next to his laptop.

He had been busy working since reading the message, much to Da Vinci's surprise. Issues with the residence hall had been answered, with the rather complex solution to double the size of the residence area. There was still plenty of room to expand tables in the cafeteria and the salon since they were rather spacious, though he partially worried if the organization would grow  _that_  much in the future. Servants seemed to be coming in almost as often as random mystic codes these days. Thankfully the Engineering Division didn't have much else to do anymore, and there were plenty of servants who would likely volunteer for construction help.

As he opened the bagged food, he stared over his recent notes and calculations regarding power outputs and efficiency levels.

Even if servants did use more prana from the generation system to hasten construction, it should handle it fine even with a minor singularity in progress. Though it was strange how Chaldea was providing far more prana output than it should be capable of, Da Vinci always assured him that she knows the real reason and is keeping it monitored. Not wanting to step on the toes of the inventor, he always just let her handle that end; Whatever was keeping all these servants fueled and ready was okay by his books, and he didn't believe it was of the malicious sort.

Blinking as he looked into his swiftly grabbed lunch, he groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. He had forgotten a fork.

Before leaving, he paused to look around his plain office and sighed. The offer had been given multiple times to allow him to take up station within the director's former office, but he declined every time. Sometimes he thought about it, but he preferred being in this small office that his dear friend had given him so many years ago. No matter how he looked at it, it was part of Marisbilly's ever friendly gestures to him, and he didn't feel right sitting in the large chair that belonged to his former friend. Thus, the Director's Office and residence remained closed and unused, but always open for him to claim.

Maybe after they save humanity, he would consider it. Until then, the only thing he considered was more napkins with that fork. He walked out of his office- "Get him!"

Doctor Roman's eyes widened before he began chuckling as two, tiny servants jumped his legs. Nursery Rhyme hugged from his left, while Jack secured his right. He looked down at the pair of giggling girls, noting their rather casual wear. Small jeans for both with loose, jet black shirts with their own cartoon designs. He smiled, noting the caster's had what appeared to be a fairy while the assassin depicted a ninja in white. His hands found the tops of the girls' heads, quickly rubbing them to produce more giggles.

"An apple a day won't work if you keep coming to find me," Roman joked as the girls released him. He kneeled down to their level so they could properly hug him. With a slow breath, he embraced them back and enjoyed the warm gesture. "You girls sneak away from your mother again? I can only hide you in my office so many times."

They released the hug, and Jack shook her head with a smile. Nursery Rhyme pointed down the hall. "She's talking with Jekyll about helping decorate. She let us come play with you instead."

"Right… The Medical Bay is getting decorated tomorrow as we planned," He chuckled. Had he really forgotten that fast? Da Vinci even chewed him out for saying it was ok to decorate here and her workshop without asking. He had his own little ways to get back at the inventor.

"Can we play a game?" Jack asked with a small smile.

From his crouched position, Roman scratched the back of his head and laughed. He had been meaning to get a bit more work done, but he could never say no to the girls, or the Einzbern twins for that matter. Could anyone with a heart say no to Chaldea's children? His stomach rumbled quietly, reminding him that he could use a bite to eat too, but he pushed that aside with the eager child servants in front of him. With every passing week, he found himself with a little more free time to enjoy within Chaldea, and he savored every second of it.

He smirked deviously. Speaking of payback… "Sure. Let's go drag Da Vinci into this!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Hmmm… So this is where I go to heal this human body faster. How interesting."

Roman looked towards David with exasperation, noticing the small twinkle in his eyes upon gazing at the beauty that just entered the medical facility. Chaldea's latest arrival, before taking a small break to alleviate the future residence issues, was… a surprise. Of all the possible heroic spirits to summon, this one seemed rather unusual just by the fact she levitated. Just staring at her and basking in her presence was to look at beauty incarnate. Her long, black hair waved in a nonexistent breeze as her red eyes looked around the Medical Facility's monitoring station. Her fair skin was barely covered by the gold and ivory cloth, enticing one servant in the room.

She giggled, noting David's look in amusement. "And who might you be, servant?"

"King David of Israel," he smiled back. Gabrielle and Roman groaned silently. Apparently, he was already trying to impress.

To their chagrin, she teased a wink at him before turning elsewhere. "...And you, human?"

Roman found the smile of the goddess locked on him. He smiled back courteously, "You may call me Doctor Roman, Head of the Medical Division and unofficial Director of Chaldea."

"Oh my… Yet another assertive human. It seems you and Gudao aren't the only ones in this place."

Gabrielle giggled into the sleeve of her master's uniform. "Don't get him wrong. He's usually a pushover!"

Roman gawked at the outright betrayal as David chuckled. The goddess turned back to them, and smiled once more. "What a fascinating place… I'm content I've come to see it for myself. I am the Goddess Ishtar, and you will address me as such. Be grateful I require nothing further."

Roman blinked. So she wasn't just a goddess in terms of looks, but an actual one like the Gorgon sisters. But this was peculiar, since he was well aware of the history of Mesopotamia; They were trying to set the leyshift parameters to reach Babylonia after all.

Ishtar was a cruel goddess, and her actions against Gilgamesh's denial of her proposal were well known in the epic. What she was capable of in what might be a possessed body was still unknown, but he would rather not have a Bull of Heaven running amok in this facility. No, they still had humanity to save and that would be a major setback. So with inquiries locked, he refrained from testing the goddess' patience by asking questions.

With a dip in her smile, Ishtar turned back to the female master. "So Gabby… When will I get to meet your… best friend was it? Gudao and Mashu both. The ones I had observed since the very beginning."

"He's taking a break today, but if you want I can take you to him right now, and save the tour for later. Mashu is likely with him."

She nodded with a smirk. "Agreed then. You will take me to them this moment. I will see him and Mashu."

Smiling at her eminent behavior, Gabrielle turned around and motioned with her hand. Once more to the surprise of both, she simply levitated and floated after the female master. It was apparent she did not like the idea of walking too much. As she left, David released a small sigh which made the doctor groan. David was chuckling at his exasperated expression.

"You're just as bad as you were before it seems…" Doctor Roman murmured under his breath. His eyes widened slightly, realizing he may have said too much.

David's chuckling eased his worries. "My narrative isn't that bad is it?"

Relieved, Roman shook his head and stared at him. "No details… but I see why there is none if a religious king was  _this_  bad."

David put a hand over his chest in mock injury. "You wound me, doctor. And here I thought your profession is healing."

Doctor Roman smiled. It had been a week since David arrived and they were already acting like old friends. To others, it would likely appear as an example case of two personalities linking well, which it genuinely was. He hoped David didn't suspect it, but to Roman it meant a whole lot more than just that. He had never been this close with his father before, with all the children and wives he used to have. The small glimpses of his dad were exactly like this, but he was too young and David far too busy for anything concrete to form. He wouldn't even be surprised if he was willing to end his son's life without a care since he endangered human order.

The double doors slid open once more, allowing Jekyll to walk in to see their chuckling. "What joke did I miss?"

"Just this _joke_  ogling over another woman," Roman dared to tease with a small smirk.

David sent a mock glare his way. "Do not take advantage of my friendly demeanor, Mister Roman."

"Roman? Taking advantage of anything?" Jekyll quipped, eyes widening upon realization of what he said.

Da Vinci could be heard laughing from Roman's office while the doctor winced. "Where did Way-Too-Nice Jekyll go? I believe either Hyde or Mordred's having a lot more influence on you than you think..."

Jekyll scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "S-So it seems… I'll be in my office if a human patient needs me."

The assassin swiftly retreated as Roman sighed. Was this the eventful day Magi*Mari predicted for him?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Roman stared at the ceiling from the monitoring station. Dinner was two hours away, and with the facility seeing no recent business, Roman had let the rest of the staff off early. He and the two helping servants could manage whatever came their way… he hoped. With a silent prayer, he wished Blackbeard wouldn't jinx him by trying to raid booty of the actual flesh kind. He had been getting a little more daring recently.

His work had been placed aside once more, and his laptop wasn't even in front of him. Da Vinci was within his office, where the laptop was, reorganizing some books and checking some administrative paperwork or logs while he took a break. Since the device was in his room and off, there was no possibly way she could have accused him of getting distracted. He had gotten everything he needed done for the day, since Tesla and Babbage were still working on the theoretical leyshift adjustment. With newfound time to spare, he sat and contemplated, letting his mind wander.

It soon concentrated on the destruction of humanity, as it always did. He was doing all he could to assist, but it was for a different facet that his mind churned. Releasing a slow breath, the doctor listened to both his troubled thoughts, and the turn of a page from the silently reading servant on the other side of the counter.

"Hey… David."

"Yes, Roman?" He did not look up from his novel.

"…Do you really believe your son is the culprit? You did hint at it back in the third singularity..."

David blinked. He blinked again. Slowly he placed the bookmark into the pages and closed the novel. With a deep breath, he leaned further back in his chair, staring ever forward at a single spot on the monitoring counter's top. The silence was palpable as he thought, even as the medical machines gently hummed nearby. Roman watched as the green haired archer fiddled with his collar, still staring towards the counter top. His face was blank, while his eyes held rough seas. His fingers unconsciously fiddled with the edged of the book.

But his tone was without doubt. "No."

Roman's eyes shot wide. The archer breathed out slowly. "I know what I said, but it was an exaggeration on my part… I don't believe Solomon would ever do such a thing."

"…you don't?"

David turned to look at him with a blank expression. Roman quickly raised his hands. "I didn't mean that in offense or anything!"

The archer chuckled. "I know… Da Vinci did say you idolized him... though that was then. I'm sure your idolization of him was shaken after witnessing him in… London, correct? Others have approached me with the same question."

"And you still believe he wouldn't."

David shook his head firmly. "I've had many troublesome sons. Some even tried to aggressively take the throne, but Solomon was different. Vulgar, sure, but he was a kid then, and I was never the best at raising them... but I held my promise, and made him the heir at Nathan's urgings. It turned out well in the end."

"He did go down in history as a great king."

"Better than I could ever hope. Even bringing my desire true… He erected the temple of our Lord, which I dreamed of building, but couldn't. Even after all my failings as a father, he managed to succeed and become something special."

Roman leaned back in the chair to stare at the ceiling with a small smile. It thankfully went unnoticed, even as the chair edged towards a tipping point. "… then what of this one? Could it possibly-"

"I do not believe that is my son. I will deny it to the end," David stated with surprising force. Roman's eyes widened and smile vanished, but he did not look toward the archer. David turned and gazed towards him. "There has to be a greater force at work. Something beyond evil that would taint a devout follower of god's word. I refuse to believe that disgrace, that... thing, could be the real Solomon."

"...You're certain? You really believe that?" David nodded before silently looking away.

He let another deep breath out, and Roman could see the frustration in his eyes. "I understand you're just another angered victim caught up in this calamity against your will, but I firmly believe the blame lies elsewhere. He has to be an impostor even if he proclaimed his name and title to you in London. If it were Adonijah or one of my other, more aggressive children, I would have no doubt... but  **not**  Solomon. I will never believe it was him."

Roman felt himself shrink into his tilted chair at the sudden intensity of his gaze, but it wasn't directed at him. Though he visibly flinched, causing David's frustration to fade, the doctor only felt warmer at that revelation. It made him happy to hear those words filled with utmost conviction. It almost distracted him enough to forget he had not answered yet. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head.

"S-Sorry... I guess I was desperate to blame someone too... I can see you really are proud of your son," Roman practically whispered as he got a hold of himself. He chuckled lightly, and a little nervously, but David thankfully smiled. "With such strong conviction, even I'm starting to feel it… That disgrace that mimics him in your eyes could be something different."

"I had only one real disgrace in my reign... though I do not regret it. Not because it was right to chase after Bathsheba, it was not. She was a married woman… and it cost me dearly to obtain her. Seems I will always be bad with women…" David chuckled as Roman continued to face the ceiling in silent though.

As it creaked, the chair threatened to give way underneath him as he leaned even further back, but he listened. "...But I would make that one mistake a thousand times over if it was the only way to get my son Solomon. I believe that much in him as my rightful son."

The chair gave out.

"Doctor Roman!"

In complete concern, David rounded the monitoring counter to help the fallen man. The chair was pinned beneath the fallen man, while the doctor propped himself up with one arm. As David reached to help, he stopped in visible bewilderment. Roman wasn't bleeding anywhere, but he was covering his eyes with the other arm. It was the lips he noticed first, which twitched as the man sniffled into his sleeve. A sharp intake of breath confirmed his emotional state, and David gently helped the doctor to his feet while he covered his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Jekyll yelled as he ran down the patient room hallway. He peered around the corner to witness the scene.

"Doctor Roman? I am not one to judge a man for shedding tears. Did you get injured?"

"N-No. I'm fine," He managed to whimper out. He dropped his arm to show his tear stained eyes and upper cheeks. There was a soft, fond smile on his face as he looked forward, and shook his head. "It's just… T-That was so t-touching… and beautiful! The p-pure love from a f-father to his son! I'm s-sure he'd be happy!"

The archer was taken back. "I… Thank you. I meant every word I said."

Jekyll smiled from the corner before walking back towards his office. "Just Roman getting emotional..."

David smiled and did one final check to make sure Roman was alright. He then helped the man back into his newly righted chair as he calmed himself down. There were still a few sniffles as David walked back to his own seat and picked up the quickly discarded book. He found himself smiling a little bit, something Roman noticed through slightly blurry eyes as the archer sat down once more. As he opened the novel, the smile grew ever slightly.

"You're an unusual man, Doctor Archaman... I never expected a reaction like that... but I found it comforting and relieving you believe me," David chuckled as the man rubbed his eyes again. "I'm glad I got to tell you that. I've only given others summaries, but maybe I should be more honest."

Roman sniffled. "...Did they give you a hard time about believing?"

David shook his head and smiled. "Most were pleasant and civil, but I could tell they weren't convinced. None were as passionate or emotional as you. Maybe I should have expected that from the wild and eccentric Doctor Roman Archaman."

"Hey! I'm not that eccentric!"

The archer snickered. "You're usually overexcited when you get a little message from that journal idol of yours, and defintiely wild when Da Vinci asks you for hel-"

" _ **Roman! Archaman!"**_

The doctor winced. David chuckled. That had almost been too on cue... Roman peeked up at the same time David did, though the doctor was no longer sniffling.

The orange haired man rubbed his eyes once more, rather rapidly, as Da Vinci came at him with a vicious glare and a laptop in hand. His expression was confusion, before it quickly turned sheepish as he held both hands up in surrender and smiled awkwardly. The inventor kept the screen turned towards her, but placed her free hand on her hip as she glared daggers into the doctor who was shrinking under her gaze.

"I told you. For the rest of the day.  **No. Magi. Mari."**

"B-but it's not eve-  **oof!"** Da Vinci's quick grasp of his uniform elicited more chuckles from his archer friend.

Da Vinci's glare could light a forest fire, and David sent a silent apology to the doctor as she gripped his shirt by the front. Hauling him to his feet easily, she released her grip only to pinch his ear and extract a hiss, just like she usually did when she was furious with him. Roman gave a pleading look to David as the inventor dragged him off, which was replied with only by a small wave of the hand. With a defeated and betrayed look, Roman disappeared as the doors closed behind them. There was a sigh and sympathetic chuckle from around the corner, causing David to turn and stare at Jekyll.

"He's in for it… she's dragging him to the workshop to use her bounded field. Even used his full name too…"

David blinked. "Why does she need the bounded field?"

"It dampens sound whenever she's working."

The archer blinked again and quivered. "...She's going to be  _that_  loud?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The door locked behind them.

Da Vinci's workshop was only really visited by the masters who had specific invention or development requests. Most of the time, her little factory was simply filled with random inventions of different makes, covering the various maple tables and chairs. Even the basic corkboards were loaded with paper designs she would think up. However, it was a warm and inviting room, with only its double doors resembling anything of regular Chaldea. Its spackled dry wall, stained glass vertical lighting, and tiled floor felt more like the outside world than the reclusive organization.

It was in this room filled with assorted manuscripts, books, and creations that Roman received a very hard slap.

The doctor winced as the second slap connected with his opposing cheek. He hissed, then groaned as he slid to the ground within her workshop. While he whimpered, Da Vinci picked him up off the ground by his uniform to deliver the final slap. Roman let out a pained groan as he rubbed both of his cheeks, trying to numb the nerves to make the pain less noticeable. Sadly it was wasted effort, so he opened his eyes to stare incredulously at the inventor who had been so suddenly vicious as to-

His eyes widened. Both of her arms were crossed across her bosom, and the laptop was lightly discarded next to a small model of her Renaissance machine gun. The laptop was half opened as it was before. It was also turned off, which was the state he left it in after reading Magi*Mari's latest message to him this morning. He knew she had lied in that moment, but she was genuinely furious with him.

To his real shock, there were small tears threatening the sides of her eyes. Da Vinci was always enthusiastic and pleasant, even in her constant teases and bullying of the doctor. Calm and collected, but sometimes unpredictably strange, was the best way to describe the caster. To see her in this state for the first time…

"Idiot… You're such an  **idiot!"**

He dropped one hand to his side, though continued to rub the twice-hit cheek with the other. "Da Vinci…"

" **No!**  You're not talking your way out of this one!" She practically roared as she dropped her arms, clenching her fists at her sides. "Why, Roman!? Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

He sighed as his expression fell further. "I just don't-"

" **He's your father for heaven's sake! He's your father** _ **Solomon!**_ **If anyone deserves to know, he does! He deserves to know!"**

Weakly, he leaned against the closed doors, thankful there were no windows and the bounded field prevented sound from leaking. With a sigh, his other hand dropped limply to his side as a group of Irish servants passed without a care. The dampened chuckles reverberated through the walls, but did little to uplift the sullen mood; He was thankful no sound would escape. Da Vinci sniffled, getting her own emotions under the constant control she usually held. Roman looked to her softly, his own mind made up without any hesitation.

She glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous… tell him…"

The inventor would not like it, but it was his decision in the end. "Look, Da Vinci… I'm just glad I get to see him again… and to hear those words from his mouth with my ow-"

"You're such a  _ **coward!**_  He's your father, Roman! You're always so afraid of sad things that you're not even going to tell him who you really are!?"

"I don't want him to cry if-"

 **"No, you idiot!**  If you  _do_  go through with that, he's going to find out with everyone else, and it's going to be even  _more_  painful for him! That doctor he got to know so well was his son the whole time! Are you so blind without your clairvoyance that you can't even see it's unavoidable now!?"

His heart stung, and his breath froze in his throat. She was right. As much as he wanted to deny it, she was right. Clutching his head in his hands, his mind raced for a possible way out. It was far too late to shatter the friendship for his sake, and that was something he wouldn't do in the first place. His mistake was getting close to him so fast, but he got caught up in the moment. To hear that his father had arrived in Chaldea excited him, and he acted on impulse to make sure his stay was pleasant. He had become David's first actual friend within these walls.

But… he didn't know if he had to do it yet. That last possibility wasn't even certain, and it could be avoided in the end. He just had to figure out every little detail for what's to come. It was likely it wasn't the real Solomon since it was his true identity, but he couldn't cross it out. With a mental curse, he groaned at the possibilities that still existed. In the best case scenario, everyone would make it through to the end, they'd find a proper way, and he wouldn't have to commit to such a move. Calming his heart down, he resolved his mind temporarily, choosing his course without doubt.

"He will be hurt if I did… yes… So will many in Chaldea. That's why I will resolve not to use _that_ unless absolutely necessary. So my point still stands… I will not tell him."

She glared with clenched fists. "Roman!"

 **"No, Leona!"**  He roared back with surprising force. The inventor flinched under his suddenly ferocious stance as he glared back. "I will not yield on this! Let me just be who I want to be! Is that really so wrong? That I wanted to live like a normal person?"

She fell silent, her glare having faltered and replaced with uncertainty. The man noted it did not suit her, but he pressed his point. "I don't want special treatment! I don't want to be treated as Solomon! I want to be treated as  _Roman!_  Can you not see I'm happy as is!? I don't need him to know to be happy!"

"But you'll make him happy! You'll still be a normal person! I'm not telling you to give up your wish!" Da Vinci retorted. She sighed, though her fists remained clenched; He was not going to listen. "I know you're happy, idiot… You're so content with everything, even if you're not truly living. You're still trapped under the expectation humanity wants you to guide them..."

He chuckled dryly with a small smile. "Some habits are hard to break..."

She huffed, and folded her arms once more. "You're such a coward… You're so afraid of what could happen that you still don't see your newfound help as enough…"

"That's not true, Leona. I've been taking more breaks," He reassured quietly. There was no denying that was right with all the extra help. "Tesla… Babbage… Y _ou_ … So many are helping me find the answers for humanity's sake. I mean… at least I'm not taking those energy drugs anymore, right?"

Da Vinci narrowed her eyes. "This is not the time for your bad jokes."

"I wasn't joking, Da Vinci… I took them because I had to. I couldn't keep up without them… But thanks to all of you, I don't need them anymore. Things have gotten easier. I'm able to enjoy my time not buried in a stack of papers and research."

"But you're still buried."

He smiled ruefully. "I can't just dig myself out… I feel this is my fault, so I will do all I can to reach that happy ending."

She smiled sadly at him. "You're too pure…"

This was going nowhere, and he knew she understood that. He would remain the way he is, and keep doing what he wants regardless of what she says. The mean thought of telling David behind his back was a possibility, but he knew she wouldn't do that; They trusted each other. She was often teasing to Roman, but she did care. He understood completely that she deeply cared for the former servant in front of her, and there was no way she would do him actual harm. In the end, even if she thought it would be better for everyone involved, it was his life and his decision on how to experience it.

He imagined it was hard enough keeping his secret from the masters. She told him about how Gabrielle and Mashu had approached her during the Camelot singularity, inquiring about sudden doubt they had in the doctor's allegiance; To their credit, the two girls sounded like they didn't want to believe Holmes' warning. Using skillful maneuvering, she had reassured them Roman was definitely on their side, avoiding any possible mention of his true identity.

Roman became a little worried about Holmes that day, but he wouldn't blame him; It was his nature to find the truth in all things. The man was a legendary detective for a reason, and if he had any inkling Roman was Solomon, he at least kept it to himself. It likely didn't Da Vinci's act of convincing those two any easier, but she had gladly protected the secret. She did so much for him and he was almost uncertain how he could ever repay her.

The inventor sighed as Roman studied her in silence. She only wanted him to be happy. They'd discussed it in private several times, starting when she first found out he had been using the equivalent of combat drugs in the early singularities to watch over Gudao. He was being unfair in his request, and it was not the nicest secret to keep from David considering everything he just said. There were the masters to tell too, and many servants who befriended him, and... Silently, he wondered how he managed to get so lucky with so many special, wonderful people enriching his life.

"...I hope thing turn out alright then..." With rare, unfiltered optimism, he heard her whisper that. Da Vinci let out a deep breath. "I hope it's a sunny day when you finally tell him... Just promise me you'll do it when the time is right."

He smiled, walking forward to gently take his laptop. "I promise… I can at least do that, Leona."

Roman turned around and approached the door. He picked at his ID card to serve its dual purpose as a master key. Before he could wave it in front of the door's scanner to unlock it, he felt two arms softly wrap around him and the warmth of a body against his back. With a small sigh, he smiled fondly and placed one hand over Da Vinci's overlapped own. He was unsure how long they kept that moment, but she released the embrace as the door clicked in recognition of the newly raised key card. The door opened, revealing a rather empty hallway and the closed doors of the Medical Bay in front of him.

As he walked away, the doors sliding shut behind him, Da Vinci chuckled dryly. She shook her head. "Idiot Roman… as long as you're smiling."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Doctor Roman sighed in content as he entered Salon de Marie, only to be approached swiftly by the honored servant. The French Queen's hair hung loose down the back of a sequin blue cocktail dress that she acquired thanks to a recent singularity; It was made by Naomi, but certain materials for outfits had to be gathered and returned to her if it was to be completed. Needless to say, she did a fantastic job on the rather daring strapless with a side cut that reached almost completely to her waist. It seems Marie's, maybe unconscious, penchant for controversial things had a lot more truth than she inferred.

"Roman! It's so good to see you alive!"

He rolled his eyes but laughed. "I came here because a dear friend invited me."

"C'est pas vrai!" she cried out with a surprised expression, coupled with an overdramatic hand over her mouth. She giggled as he chuckled. "No~! Da Vinci didn't drag you? I still don't believe you, but enjoy your dinner, mon amie~!"

"Thanks, Marie!" He laughed back as she waltzed back towards Jeanne and Mozart at the piano.

As he walked to his destination, waving back greetings to numerous servants and employees, he recalled the last time he ate here. In the early days, he had always eaten in his stuffy office. Slowly, with more and more servants pouring in, that had changed. After finally obtaining specific helping hands, he had been more available to enjoy a relaxing dinner the lounge's pleasant atmosphere, but it was still a bi-weekly event.

However, the truth was he was usually available to come eat dinner with everyone. Where some might believe it's because he liked eating dinner in relative silence, Da Vinci thankfully kept the real reason under wraps; Most thought it was because he still worked too hard, but it simply became his favorite time to reread Magi*Mari's various entries and talk with the idol while eating dinner. He liked to pretend it was a private date when she playfully flirted with him. Usually it was at the inventor's  _encouraging_  that he'd come for dinner instead.

Roman smiled and waved to Hans as he passed, earning a small nod and a faint smile in return.

This time was very different, and he was not going to eat with Leonardo and Tesla as usual. It seemed like he didn't have it as an option anyway, considering the two masters and Mashu seemed to be joining them this evening. The masters would often sit with various tables, with their permission, in order to further their connection with their servants. Mashu, with an accompanying Fou, was almost always found with the male master, much to the chagrin and irritation of the love rivals; Chaldea has long since acknowledged she was practically his secretary. He simply passed by their table, earning surprised glances as he waved.

"Enjoy your dinner!" he chirped happily, quickly walking away with a chuckle before Da Vinci could attempt to pull an explanation out of him.

Roman had somewhere else to be tonight.

With a small smile, he approached the rounded booth tucked away in the corner of the room. Booming laughter resonated from the table, as Nero and Caligula laughed heartily at a joke Caesar just told. As he approached, he can see their traditional Roman togas they loved to wear so much, while Altera sat with a small smile in a red maxi dress. She noticed his approach, and her smile increased ever so slightly; It was nice to see the powerful hero in such good spirits, and to think it was all thanks to him.

"Umu~! Doctor Roman is here!" Nero exclaimed happily as she shot out of her seat. She waved at him as he approached. Caesar turned to look as Caligula stared with clouded eyes. The blue haired man always did make him a little uncomfortable, but so long as the toga wearing berserker was near Nero he was usually placid and even cordial… with minor speech issues, of course.

"Hello Ner- **OH!"**  He stuttered loudly as a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder, followed by a deep, booming laugh.

"It is good that another  _Roman_  joins Rome tonight!" Romulus laughed, causing a few nearby patrons to groan at the joke.

The doctor simply chuckled as he turned to look at the mighty hero. The tall man rippling with muscles grinned down at the doctor before assertively pushing him towards the table. Caesar and Nero simply chuckled as Romulus clasped the doctor's arms with two hands, lifting him off the ground to seat him at the end of the booth. Silently pondering if it was traditional for him to do that to table guests, he scooted a bit closer to Altera as the tall man took his seat next to Caesar. Nero was happily smiling next to Caligula in the booth's center before she cleared her throat.

"I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, welcome you to Rome, dear citizen! It is great to have you with us, Umu~! We got special Italian wine for the occasion!"

"Welcome… Roman…" Caligula managed to grunt out with a firm nod.

"There is no better way to spend a fine evening than with the greatest of Rome, yes? Yes." Caesar nodded with a small smile. Doctor Roman chuckled back, but noted the slightly troubled look in the man's eyes. It was not aimed at him, as evident by the tiny glance shot across the room. He decided not to make mention of it, since it was probably personal matters he had no part in. Only if asked would he-

"Thank you for coming, doctor," Altera smiled happily at him.

"It's good to be out of the cramped room."

"Rome can understand," Romulus chuckled before turning to Nero. "Speaking of rooms, Nero…"

Romulus began a side conversation with Nero regarding possible negotiations with the masters for the Roman equivalent of a themed room. The doctor began listening in curiously, likely to be asked at some point since he was the unoffi- "Doctor."

He turned to Altera with a small smile. She still had her own present. "Thank you for accepting my invite."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you fit in well with them." Roman smiled and nodded. "Beautiful dress by the way. Naomi really has the eye."

She smiled wider as she looked down at the clothing in question. "This was the dress Nero picked out for me when she invited me to the table… I can't thank you eno-"

"Oh no, no more thanks please!" Roman quickly interjected, causing them both to chuckle. "We'll consider this invite as the balance then, how about that?"

The Hun nodded. "If you insist, doctor. I just thought it'd be a nice gesture to help show how much myself and many of us appreciate your often unseen efforts. I don't know how long I would've been alone without your help."

"Ah shucks, you're embarrassing me."

Altera chuckled as Nero and Romulus got even more passionate about their ideas for the room. Unsurprisingly, it was now at Colosseum size. Caesar was pouring the wine into each of their glasses before a robot came about to fill it with the evening's normal selection. Soon the large, bronze skinned man turned to him, and he braced for the impending questions from the excited servant. His red eyes were practically gleaming. "Doctor! How does Rome acquire these building permits for the mountain interior?"

"We can't let France, Egypt, and Britain get ahead of us! The pride of the Roman Empire depends on it!" Nero cried out happily with a determined grin.

He chuckled nervously. "Well… we're going to have to talk with Engineering about this one."

"We shall discuss this later, you two," Gudao stated with an amused smirk as he walked up to the booth. He stood cheerfully, hands akimbo on the belt that divided his tucked in blue polo and khakis. The rest of his table was having appetizers served by the waiting robot as he nodded to all of them.

"Master! Will you be joining us too?" Nero asked happily as Romulus began pouring fine wine for everyone.

"Not today. Tomorrow evening, Nero. You can mark the occasion." Gudao nodded as Nero accepted the compromise. He turned to the orange haired man with a smile. "Director. Good to see you out here living like a human being."

"Title and a jab! Was that punch not enough for you?" Roman teased. Upon seeing the hint of guilt fly across Gudao's face, the man raised both hands in surrender. "Hey, it's okay! We've been over this."

"I can still feel bad about it," Gudao smiled apologetically. "But it is good to see you out here without Da Vinci's intervention. I honestly don't know how you can call working even more than me as living a full life."

All eyes simply turned to Roman as he chuckled happily. With a small smile, he looked around the table then back at Gudao.

"It's been more fulfilling than you can imagine, my friend."


	26. Fragment 25: All Roads Lead to You

"Cleopatra… It's really you."

"Caesar!? N…No! T-There's- No! How can this be!?"

Cleopatra was seconds from collapsing, but she held strong if only through sheer disbelief. She had finally gotten her wish to see Caesar again, and she hadn't even been in Chaldea for a week. Frantically, she began searching after learning of his residence thanks to her new Roman acquaintance. It had only been a few hours since, but she would not give up until she saw him again. Just now, she got the jump on him after hearing his voice, that tone she loved so much, conversing with Gudao around a nearby corner. With speed, grace, and a pounding heart, she charged around the bend and screamed his name.

But what she saw upset her stomach, though her heart still beat furiously.

Caesar stared back in surprised panic. He stared at the woman he had fallen so hard for, who had not changed in the slightest from the form that captured his soul. Even in just a simple, white dress and heels, she was the defined beauty that conquered almost every moment of his sleep. His arms slowly fell limp to the sides of his red battle uniform as Gudao peered around the large man. With a crestfallen expression, the master watched Cleopatra take an instinctual step backwards.

Caesar looked to her with worried eyes; The proud and bold demeanor of the emperor was long gone. To Gudao's dismay, even the famous orator seemed at a sudden and total loss of words. "Cleopatra, please!"

"No… How can… What happened to you!? S-So… grotesque!" This was not her Caesar. This had to be a mistake.

This saber was clearly not the man who was worth her effort.

He ignored the shred in his heart and stepped forward. "No! Please, you don't understa-"

"I understand enough! This… This is appalling! I seriously just want to die looking at you!" She yelled, causing the saber to wince very visibly.

"Cleopatra!"

Without another word or upheld grace, she ran down the hallway before slowly disappearing into spiritual form. As her face vanished, her tears of disappointment slipped to the ground among the disintegrating dust, unseen by the two men. But Caesar would not have seen anyway, as he fell to his knees on the spot. He too did not care at that moment of his status or title, only that his wish had shattered into pieces before his eyes.

The master could only stare at the back of the proud saber in pity, even if he didn't want any. Cleopatra had seen him after he had tried so hard to avoid her for two days since learning of her arrival. There were no tears of sadness, because that's not who the great Caesar was. However, the broken and defeated look on his face was also a far cry from the great Roman hero. Listening to only the sound of his slowing heartbeat, and his rough breathing, the saber felt content to just kneel there in shame.

Gudao had been looking at the saber's back with a frown. What Caesar had approached him about was no small matter, and the male master had been sympathetic for his plight. After the most recent display, he was certain this was something he should not be the one to handle. Negotiations and combat strategies were his forte, not helping with intimate social problems between other people…

Gabrielle on the other hand…

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 25: All Roads Lead to You** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The Roman saber stared into his wine glass as he idly tilted it, swirling the liquid within while waiting for dinner. His eyes was a thousand kilometers away, yet his mind rested with a servant within Chaldea's arms; How he wished she were actually within his embrace. Caesar sighed as the red liquid swirled gently in its container, silently musing how this was likely what he deserved. He had no control over what class he was summoned into, nor the material body granted by his legend. It was only now that he truly began to hate it, his former pride crushed beneath the judging words of the one he loved.

"My child, this isn't like you. What has happened?"

Caesar looked with mild surprise towards Romulus. With a thin smile he shook his head. "It's nothing… I'm just thinking too much lately."

"Something… wrong…" Caligula grunted through his mad enhancement.

"Yes. It is  _very_  clear it has gotten worse today." He looked across the table at Altera, clothed in a white blouse, while she stared into his soul. There was a hint of curiosity, but more concern, in her eyes. A few months ago, they were filled with challenge and disappointment, a far cry from how the two of them were now. To think the great Attila the Hun would one day be sitting among many of Rome's finest and be able to call them friends… Yet here she was now, just as worried as the two male emperors who flanked him at dinner.

"I do not wish to speak of this matter any further." He sighed, bring the glass to his mouth to sip-

"Cleopatra talked with you, didn't she?" Altera remained stalwart and defiant as he lowered the glass with narrowed eyes

"Love… of… Mediterranean…"

Romulus' face grew more concerned. "The famed lovers… surely she was happy to-"

To the table's surprise, Caesar's frustration doubled as he roughly placed the wine glass back onto the table. With grit teeth, and pain in his eyes, he addressed them all quietly yet firmly. "I will be excusing myself for tonight."

"Wait, my chil-" Romulus couldn't even finish the sentence before the saber dematerialized into golden dust. The act drew a few looks from surrounding tables, causing extra murmurs to erupt. With a discontent sigh, the lancer shook his head and looked towards his remaining dinner companions. Caligula looked about as emotionally expressive as the berserker could ever get, but his continued stare towards the saber's empty seat said everything. Altera's concern showed in her eyes only, but she was usually very conservative about displaying her feelings anyway.

"Altera… Do you have any details on this confrontation?"

She shook her head. "I only know of the Fashionista Pharaoh's interests thanks to Nero… so I can only assume she had some choice words for Caesar's body."

Romulus sighed. "So even if they were lovers, superficial qualities remain paramount. She is indeed the diva the rumors are saying."

"I wish to help Caesar."

The two Romans stared towards Altera. The concern was still there, but was now overshadowed by the palpable determination that cascaded from her eyes. All of them knew very well how the saber often got when she set her mind on something, especially when it came to her well-established friends. "As do I… but how?"

She simply nodded. "I have a few ideas I wish to try tomorrow."

"I'm back! My chat with Tamamo was a little long, but was fun, so I won't apologize!" Nero happily chirped as the toga wearing saber took her seat next to Altera. As she placed her napkin back onto her lap, she realized the sudden missing presence. She frowned quickly. "…Where's Caesar?"

Altera shook her head. "I will tell you at yoga tomorrow… Until then, please, let us enjoy a nice dinner."

Footsteps quickly approached them, earning the glances of the booth as Gabrielle approached in her master uniform with a firm expression. By the quickness of her approach, and the strong eye contact, it was clear she had something in mind. It was apparent the conversation was going to happen now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Where are the Britons? I thought there was a surprise football game that involved us?"

Caesar was wearing the only set of gym clothes he owned, which consisted of some oversized red shorts and a black shirt; Both had only been worn twice. Nero had always tried to convince him to join them at the gym, even so much as getting him the clothes he never requested in the first place. She had given up rather quickly, but would have been delighted to know Romulus and Altera managed to convince him to come for once… or rather, deceived him into doing so.

The overweight Roman Emperor was many things, but he was not stupid. The clues were obvious. He had asked the questions rhetorically, for a battle between nations was not something conducted lightly in Chaldea; Respect was shown by giving ample time and knowledge to any partakers, as well as possibly garner some spectators. Regardless, his mood was sour, and if they wished to do something curious, it was leagues better than moping in his room. Gods knows he had done far too much of that already after hearing his beloved Cleopatra's brutally rending words.

"There isn't." Altera spoke flatly as she stared at him in battle attire. The saber sighed, knowing full well where this was going. "I'm sorry for tricking you, but we wish to help you with your problem."

His pride would not allow it. He had already suffered a devastating defeat only yesterday, and the mighty war leader could not handle another. Cleopatra had been clear to him, and there was no way to change that with his current material body. His war was over until a memorial essence possibly arrived. "I do not require any help with-"

"I believe you do, Caesar," Romulus declared, earning a curious glance from the saber. There were a few females on the outskirts eyeing his combat outfit with obvious interest, but his attention remained with his dear companion. "You're holding your head lower and lower, something a Roman Emperor should never do. So we will help you raise your spirits again. We will return the shine of Roma onto your presence!"

He sighed again. "I am aware and understand the two of you mean well, but this is something I must handle myself."

"We are helping you whether you like it or not," Altera ended flatly. To his surprise, Romulus nodded as well. "Caligula will be here shortly. Do you accept our help?"

Caesar remained silent as he studied the two. Normally, he would use his oratory skills to the top of its abilities to persuade them otherwise. With a slow heartbeat, he begrudgingly acknowledged that he was nowhere being his usual, confident self. Those words Cleopatra spoke only yesterday repeated endlessly in his head, but as he stood before his determined friends, its purpose changed. A slight glimmer of hope rested with the ridiculous idea he presumed they had in store. Judging by the clothing, he knew what was about to occur, and as ludicrous as it was… he placed his bets on it.

The man was used to being against the odds, after all. What was one more impossibility? "Alright, alright… Yes... If it is to make Cleopatra content with me, I shall agree to this… What will you have me do?"

Their simultaneous, mischievous smiles quickly unnerved him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With the holidays around the corner, the Clothing Department was in full swing once more.

In the spacious, mirrored fitting room, Cleopatra had her arm raised to the side as Medea made small adjustments to the worn cloth. The caster had begun helping her dear friend in the Clothing Department a lot more recently, especially with the present rush. Thankfully she didn't mind, and Vlad occasionally came in as well to help speed workflow with the rest of the staff. But the most recent addition, Cleopatra herself as a volunteered model, had been quite the surprise after she barged in with a conceited tone that radiated her Egyptian dominance. But it was suddenly different from yesterday.

Today it was forced.

Medea silently eyed the pharaoh as she stood in her normally proud demeanor, all the while fixing any potential issues with the lace of the modeled blue gown. It was a small prototype for a new line Naomi was going to offer soon, and one that the modelling volunteer was allowed to keep for themselves after any kinks are worked out; Keeping unique clothing she liked was the main reason Cleopatra had volunteered. The supervisor shook her head at how some of the lacing on the straps looked off. Two needles with thread swiftly approached Cleopatra, though she did not even blink as they began remodeling the top as Medea fixed the bow at the waist.

The assassin was very much lost in thought, not having said a single word as compared to the day before when she had been her usual self; Even with her newfound patience, it had visibly grated and tested Medea's nerves. However, not a single prideful word or statement had been uttered since she arrived and changed into the prototype gown. Naomi, stressed and overloaded with the orders recently, appreciated the silence greatly as her eyes darted to a nearby clock.

The assassin knew the caster was understandably more curious, because heroic spirits do not just abandon who they were within a day. Something big had happened to Cleopatra, but she didn't know Medea. She would not tell her something so personal that pained every fiber in he-

"Cleopatra!" A familiar voice called from outside.

The room quieted down for a split second, only to continue unabated as footsteps swiftly approached the fitting room. Naomi sighed to herself, rubbing a hand over her face as her manipulated needles retreated for a brief second. With a steeled expression, she quickly redoubled her efforts to fix the strap while Medea shot a consoling look to her friend. The door to the specialized fitting room was quickly wrenched open by an empress in a red sundress. It was a good thing it wasn't locked, otherwise they would have to call engineering to fix the broken lock… again.

"Nero, can it please wait? We're making good ti-"

"I can't allow this to wait, Naomi!" Nero declared as she quickly rounded the modelling servant to stand between her and the large mirror.

The supervisor groaned as Medea got up and gently grasped her forearm. "It seems important. Let's work on some of the main orders in the meantime."

"No! We can't! T-The schedule! The gown design needs to be ready for the After Christma-"

Medea chuckled as glimpses of her once absurdly strict and orderly nature began to pop out once more; They always did when stressed. "They'll be done, even if we have to call Vlad in more often to help."

With no way to escape the servant's much more powerful grasp, Naomi simply whimpered in defeat as they disappeared out the door. As it shut behind them, Cleopatra met Nero's eyes blankly. The empress placed her arms akimbo, staring into the soul of the assassin as she breathed slowly and quietly. "I have been told of what transpired yesterday."

Cleopatra faced forward and sighed gently. Thinking about yesterday was not on her to do list. Every hopeful ray of sunshine in her heart had been ravaged by a terrible storm, wrecking the pristine shores of her cherished dream. Caesar was in Chaldea, but he was not the man she remembered. He did not appear as her glorious, beloved Roman Emperor who stole her breath with every word and action.

Instead, she was at a loss. The ever proud and mighty Pharaoh of Egypt had been crushed once more by the weight of troubled love. It was not a degrading and pained tear between two lovers, but the realization the one she believed in was not even a shadow of his former self. She was still in denial about what she had seen, but that did not keep her from a painful night in her room crying herself to sleep. She didn't even care if her neighbors heard, for she was definitively devastated.

Which was why there was only one proper response for the Empress. "There is nothing that we shall discuss."

"There is  _much_  that we shall discuss, Cleopatra."

Cleopatra sighed and crossed her arms. "I've only known you for-"

"Three days, but I've known Caesar for far longer, but you even more so."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. Though the image of him reviled her, she couldn't ignore the spear that tore through her heart. "So then you're present on his behalf… I see he does not wish to personal-"

Nero frowned at the clear disappointment in her speech. "I am here on his behalf, but of my  _own_  accord. He does not know I'm here."

She ignored the fact she had been interrupted twice, partially since she got along rather well with the empress. The saber had somehow gotten word of the incident, and she wondered if it was Caesar or the male master to tell her of it. There had been two of those robots in the hallway, but those mechanical contraptions never talked about anything save for their routines and protocols anyway. She would have to find out later exactly who had informed her, but for now, she would at least lend an ear to her newfound acquaintance.

"I'm here because you never gave Caesar a chance… yet it is your wish to be with him again. So as I declared before, there is  _much_  that we shall discuss."

Cleopatra didn't know Nero that well, but from what she's heard around Chaldea, she can be very upfront and overbearing; It was usually meant well, apparently. There was no doubt she meant well, but this was not her problem. This was a personal dilemma that should only stay between her and Caesar, though it had already been resolved. Regardless of the truth of the matter, that clearly wasn't going to stop Nero from making her opinion known.

With another sigh, she relented. "… Then I demand we do it in private... or at least, not here."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Keep running, Caesar!"

"This is not what I had in mind!"

Caesar was running around the track of the gymnasium as countless observers watched in total enjoyment. With both hands grasping the limbs of the larger Romulus, Caesar ran with him in a fireman's carry. Romulus, chuckling in amusement, looked back as Altera ran behind them with her sword at the ready. To see two large servants running from the King of Combat in her revealing clothes was already worthy of pictures, but to the spectators' delight, it was simply the icing on the cake; Altera wasn't the one Caesar was worried about, rather, she was the one keeping them safe.

 **"Roman oppressors! I will catch you!"**  Spartacus yelled with his creepy smile as the muscular, gray servant charged after them.

Of all the people she had to choose, she had to grab the unruly Spartacus. The man knew nothing but rebellion, and he had a particular love for chasing the Roman servants when he could. How many times had he run from the angry former slave? He couldn't blame the man for how he felt, but that didn't stop him from being exasperated and annoyed at how straightforward he was. At least a battle-ready Caligula ran behind the bigger berserker as a fail safe.

The female saber glanced back to see Spartacus and Caligula closing the distance slightly. "He's gaining on you. Do you want that, Caesar?"

"Of course not!" He replied, far more panicked than he would have liked, as he increased his strides. The chubby saber pumped his legs, but only maintained the distance between him and the berserker. Truthfully, he had that safety net of Chaldea's  _no violence_  policy in mind, so he currently had no palpable fear of Spartacus' usual chase. With the female master nearby, there was definitely no worry should they need to convince the former slave to halt his actions of his own accord. Unfortunately, it appeared Altera understood this.

"I apologize for this, Caesar." With a serious expression, she gazed into his back. He looked behind him and caught her apologetic stare as she stated, "...I saw Cleopatra walking besides Iskandar this morning."

"…What!?" Within a second, the muscles in his arms tensed. Caesar felt both sadness and a boiling anger as he ran, causing even Romulus to stop chuckling. Altera sighed, though whether in relief or sadness he couldn't tell at the moment. He was unsure if she had told a half truth, similar to what the Roman General may have done himself. He had honestly glimpsed that scene himself but refused to think about it. She had already moved on, and it was painful to acknowledge. They had indeed been walking rather close, with Cleopatra seemingly interested. It was the fuel to his new resolve.

Iskandar and Caesar had talked many times about strategy and war. There was a mutual respect between them as leaders, one which he appreciated greatly. For him to take his girl from her... it was offensive. He felt betrayed, almost as terribly as when Brutus and the other stabbed him from behind. The pain was amplified, but his legs would not give out. He was a Roman leader, and they do not falter under adversity. Instead, the newfound pain forged him forward.

He had been through worse. He had fought harder for littler gains. However, he would not loose Cleopatra! Her words had stung, but he could not sink in that pit of despair. Caesar had led many great campaigns, and this would be just another. He would succeed in proving he was truly worthy to be with her in some way, but first he had to get through their strange way of distracting his mind. He missed Altera and Romulus' shared smirk as he ran faster out of sheer anger.

Gabrielle groaned on the sidelines, command seal at the ready. She sat in gray yoga pants and a loose, white shirt while Scathach leaned against the wall beside her; Her own, skin tight battle attire showed she was ready to act at a moment's notice. With the tiniest hints of a smirk, the lancer watched Caesar run. At least she was enjoying it, rather than the down spirited master who would likely rather be doing other things on her day off.

"This is not what I had in mind…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_Candle light flickered within the luxurious room, lighting no one save for the lone, muscular man in a red woolen tunic. While his metal helmet with plume laid on the ornate, wooden desk, his cuirass remained in place to protect him. Light shined off the pommel of the gladius that rested in its sheath at the brunette's side, his toned arms crossed as he stared out the window. Green eyes darted across the legionnaires on the grounds, prepping their equipment for what battles may come tomorrow._

_Caesar paced back and forth slowly within one of the palace's grand bedrooms. Some of his men informed him Ganymedes had poisoned the water supply, but Cleopatra assured him she knew of other outlets. A recent skirmish with his legionnaires, in an attempt to increase the buffer zone, came under prolonged attack near the Library of Alexandria. They had managed to pull back with minimal casualties, and delivered the news of sabotage thanks to the previous viewpoint. His hopes rested with the messenger that was snuck out of the siege a week ago, and his newfound ally who entered his life on an unrolled carpet._

_To say the general was love struck was an understatement; He practically fell for her the instant she delivered that warm smile towards him. Negotiation tactics or not, he had willingly let her in, which was no doubt a main reason for the Roman's current predicament. But he did not regret it. As he stared across the moonlit courtyard, eyeing his centurions as they did their inspections, he eagerly waited for her return, good news or not._

_The wooden door creaked open, causing the candle-made shadows to flicker across the fresco walls. The woman stepped in, her luxurious white dress covering her entire body but leaving her arms bare. A golden piece covered Cleopatra's shoulders, matching a belt that tapered the dress above the waist. Her golden bangles clinked gently on her arm as she approached Caesar. The man turned to face her with a welcoming smile, even if his eyes looked tired, which she gladly returned as her heartbeat increased._

" _You waited in armor."_

" _Had you been a minute late, I would have searched myself."_

_Cleopatra giggled, and thankfully her warm smile remained. "My loyal workers are cutting new wells. We will have fresh water by tomorrow morning."_

" _That's good news, for once," he joked dryly as he stared out the window once more. "Your brother has been a tad more vocal tonight..."_

_She sighed, and took a few steps towards him. "I still believe you should have left for reinforcements as I declared… Ever since the banquet-"_

" _I am not abandoning you, Cleopatra," his voice boomed quietly, in a way only he could do. Her eyes remained fixed to him as he turned back once more. "We will see this through. For the glory of Rome and Egypt, I will ensure you take your rightful place."_

" _Your men are growing tired, Caesar. While I'm flattered you would do this for me, there's only so much four thousand can do against five times their number."_

" _I am confident reinforcements will be coming to assist." He slowly walked towards her._

_She shook her head. "Not if they arrive by sea. Ganymedes has burned the ships in the harbor, and he-"_

_She stopped talking as he gently took her right hand in his, lifting it gently to his face to stare at her golden jewelry. Two bangles rested on her right wrist, but another from that morning was missing. "What happened to the third one?"_

_Surprised, and partially annoyed, at his sudden change of conversation, she huffed quietly. "If you must know so urgently, it was damaged by a careless servant."_

" _Then I will acquire you a new one to replace it."_

_With a slight lift of her eyebrows, she eyed him carefully. "An exact match? Do not play lightly with your words, Caesar. I am very particular with my jewelry."_

" _I do not understand why, since any jewelry would be more exquisite if worn by you."_

_With an erratic heartbeat, she watched as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Once more, as only he could do, she lost control as her cheeks lightly flushed. Like a flash, the memory was embedded as she admired his strong smile, coupled with equally sharp features, as he stared at her confidently. In the same manner as when they first met, she had lost her ability to properly control the other party in negotiations; To be fair, they had both lost to each other at first glance._

" _I have to check with my centurions about tonight's patrols. Get some rest. I shall see you in the morning, Cleopatra."_

_With one final nod and a smile that nearly made her shiver, he left her room with gentle clinks of his armor. Holding an amused smile on her face, with the faint hint of a blush, she watched the door close behind him and shook her head. To calm her concern, he had diverted her attention for the briefest of moments. Of course, she was still worried about the entire situation. Her own life was on the line, but so was the Roman General that captured her heart._

_She smiled. "Julius Caesar…"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a heavy heart, Cleopatra sat within the walls of the Pyramid, as the Egyptian room had come to be called. Fingers mindlessly fiddled with one of the bangles on her right wrist. A ghost of a smile crossed her sorrowful face, silently thanking the throne that the third one had been a part of her battle attire. The third one, easily as ornate as the two below it, really did shine that much brighter in her eyes. Even as Ozymandias entered, dressed in his own combat clothing, she did not glance away.

"Your fighting technique displayed in that practice was spectacular, Cleopatra! Your attacks shine like the sun! You carry yourself and dance across the battlefield with such composed grace and dominance! Indeed, as expected of one of Egypt's finest pharaohs!"

"Coming from the greatest, I am honored," she smiled back, though it lacked a noticeable amount of her usual pride. Ozymandias noticed, much to her chagrin, but thankfully said nothing.

With a smirk and nod, he turned towards one end of the room and walked towar- Her eyebrows raised slightly. Before she could get lost in recent thoughts, both from an inquisitive Nero and her recent discovery involving Caesar, she had glanced the unusual object that now rested on the table. Had she been too busy to not notice it recently thanks to all the recent events? If Nitocris noted the sudden appearance of the religious object, she would have surely been curious as well.

After all, it wasn't exactly Ancient Egyptian religion to be lighting a candle on a Menorah.

It was very clear by his slight hesitations, and indecisive movements, that he had no idea which candle to light or when. Holding a separate candle in one hand, his face remained contemplative as he visibly tried to recall something; She understood religious traditions were hardly a priority piece of information provided by the grail or throne. With a sigh, he laughed heartily. Cleopatra mentally guessed, despite his progress, he was still the great pharaoh who was too prideful to ask for assistance or information; So was she.

"I'm not sure how the gods would see this…" she decided to tease.

He turned to her with a fond smile. "With understanding eyes, I hope. I thought I'd try this… an act of remembrance. I learned of the concept from Amakusa."

"Like a memorial?"

The rider nodded as he appeared to light a random candle this day. "One does it in their honor, in hopes they have good fortune."

Cleopatra nodded slowly, quickly putting the pieces together to form the picture. A small smile graced her face, knowing the biblical tale of a prophet and a pharaoh. It was clear who Ozymandias was doing this for, but it still surprised her. The information gifted to her was that they did not get along, but it was clearly a different story. Here he was, lighting a religious symbol for someone who should have been considered an enemy for what he brought upon Egypt. Yet for everything that was done, the pharaoh still saw him as a friend to remember.

Then there was her, who had cast aside a love of her life so willfully. So many words of endearment and love-filled nights that ended in a sleeping embrace, only to be marred by her own harsh language. His new form was grotesque to her eyes, and it was only natural for her to feel that way; She loved the visual form, but the belief undoubtedly made her petty. It was a flaw, which is something a pharaoh should not have. It was something so very trivial compared to what terrible sin and offense he had gladly forgiven with a hopeful smile.

With her small smile vanishing, she realized she still had a long way to go to see the grace and height of the pharaoh before her. "What was he like?"

Ozymandias chuckled. "Not as perfect as the world makes him seem… but that's why my half-brother was perfect."

Confused, she stared at him as he turned to face her. "We pharaohs are perfection personified… but the same cannot be said for everyone else. No matter how great, they will never reach our heights, but that is to be expected. Still, there comes the rare few who show they are perfect in ours eyes, regardless of flaws… You have one yourself, do you not, Cleopatra?"

With a proud smirk, he nodded towards her before walking towards the exit. "I shall return… There is a card game happening in the salon I was invited to, and I must affirm Egyptian domination in the name of us pharaohs."

Giggling quietly, but forcefully, she nodded towards Ozymandias with a half-hearted smile. Thankfully he did not notice as the doors swung closed behind him, allowing Cleopatra to sigh in discontent. His words had far more meaning for her than he could have realized, sending her once more into a confused meltdown.

There was no denying her feelings. She absolutely loved Caesar, which was why the revelation hurt her so badly. Nero's inquisitive conversation yesterday left much to be desired, and her open invite to meet her in the salon between select hours remained. With the choice in her hands, she did not appear yesterday, nor did she wish to this afternoon either. What was there to talk about when she was clearly divided? The man she had come to love turned into everything her eyes held disgusting.

Once more, the doors parted and allowed Nitocris into the room. With a satin white strapless, she slowly walked towards the table and noticed the fellow pharaoh's down-turned mood. It was too late to conceal it, even as Cleopatra forced a smile and a quiet greeting to the other female. The caster simply looked at her in concern.

"Cleopatra? May I ask what's bothering you?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Keep your back straight, Caesar! Do these correctly!" Romulus laughed heartily from their spot in the center of the gymnasium. Day two was already as interesting.

"Why are these only getting more dangerous!?"

"If you have breath to question, you have breath to keep working hard!" Altera growled as she swung her rainbow sword dangerously towards his legs. He leapt over it.

He ducked beneath another strike, very concerned by how close it came to actually hitting him; Perhaps a few hairs on his head were a little shorter. Still, he kept doing the squats with the two loaded barbells balanced carefully on his shoulders. He would occasionally jump or duck underneath random strikes, as Altera, Caligula, and Romulus swung their weapons swiftly at him from any side.

They circled him like hawks in their battle attire, serious faces eyeing him with both determination and fiery resolve. The female saber swung, forcing him to jump as the lancer thrust his weapon into his flight path. Caligula threw a seeping leg kick, but the saber leapt over it with a grunt. Using absurd agility, that looked equally as unbelievable, Caesar tucked, flipped, and dodged both.

"Good! Another hour more and we shall start the next one, my child!" Romulus complimented, earning a groan from the saber. "We will have you back to your confident self in no time! And perhaps, a few pounds less!"

Their idea with helping him with forced physical exercise... It was a ridiculous notion at its core, since no amount of exercise would actually benefit a heroic spirit's material body. Containers and saint graphs simply didn't shift with physical exertion, and all they were doing was forcing him to burn excess mana which would likely be questioned by the masters. It frustrated him, and yet regardless of how asinine this activity was, he found himself convinced to return for this second day. At least today he wasn't being chased by an overzealous Spartacus.

Irritation was no longer pointed at himself, but rather at his two companions. They were making this excessively difficult, but he finally concluded its difficulty was the point. With every swipe and lunge, they continued to keep his mind from more depressing thoughts. Frustration was mounting against the current situation, and not with what happened with Cleopatra. Rather, when he did think of how she reacted, he felt more compelled to continue this practically worthless training seminar. For the several hours each day they did this, they successfully distracted him.

Deep down, he secretly hoped against the impossible, and that this would cause him to shed weight. Caesar just wanted to make her happy.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nero sat on one of the plush sofas in the salon. With a few hours until dinner, she waited once more on the couch to see if Cleopatra would accept her invitation to talk. It was already two days after the first confrontation with her, and as much of a reputation as she had in the Clothing Department, Nero didn't want to take too much time from Naomi's work. Sadly, it seemed the pharaoh did not wish to talk two days ago, but she anticipated it by giving a time frame she would be in the salon each day. Truthfully, she never stayed here to begin with, but for her fellow emperor's sake she would gladly be patient.

As time ticked by, she appeared to be ready to give up for this day as well. Dantes had disappeared from his sofa, leaving her alone among the windows, with just the French servants manning the bar and vacuuming robots as remaining company. With a sigh, she smoothed her red blouse and black pencil skirt before casually getting to her feet. She watched the snow falling for another few second before she turned aroun-

The saber obviously forgot Cleopatra was an assassin with presence concealment as she found herself staring at the Egyptian beauty only a few meters away. She had one hand on her hip, and stood regally in her black wrap dress with matching leggings. The firm stare she was giving the empress, coupled with her posture, made her appear both frustrated and dominating; It was a far cry from how she truly felt. The pharaoh's even more prideful attitude to others, more than even her usual, was simply masking her uncertainty and disappointment, but that was not something she hoped Nero would not bring up immediately.

"You came…" Nero observed in surprise.

Cleopatra nodded slowly then sighed. "…I'm surprised I did too… I will admit, it was rude of a pharaoh to keep another ruler waiting… I apologize."

"It's fine. I acknowledge we're not exactly friends yet but… I just wish to help both of you."

"So it seems. I'm still unsure how you're going to do that but… if the great pharaoh can give others a chance, then it is only proper I follow his example. I will give you audience, Empress Nero."

"Umu~! Let us be seated then."

Quickly, the girls took seats on the sofa, while Nero gave ample space for the pharaoh. Her prideful demeanor remained, only amplified by Nero's own as she crossed her legs. Cleopatra glanced towards the empress before casually looking away, still uncertain about where this diplomatic meeting would turn. She had often worked with envoys, and negotiating with other powerful figures was one of her specialties. From smaller nations to great leaders like Caes- no… She couldn't think of him at this moment. It pained her too much to do so, and it was paramount she should not show further weakness in front of another leader.

"I will not waste our time. From what I understand, as an admirer of beautiful things, Caesar's current form is everything you despise."

"That is… partially correct. Not everything…" She admitted, earning a blank gaze from Nero. The pharaoh met her stare evenly. At Nitocris' suggestion, she had decided to accept Nero's open invitation for a meeting; It appears even the other female Egyptian believed this was best. There was no harm in seeing what was to be said, but she was at the negotiation's disadvantage. While it was common place to play cards carefully, her hand was already clearly exposed. She would be truthful.

"I will not lie… that… overweight form is repulsive. My entire being screams upon sight of its ugliness… but his familiar voice is what led me to him. There was no mistaking that voice for anything."

"So there are still qualities you love about him."

"I loved everything about him," Cleopatra declared firmly, though sighed. She looked away and clenched her fists as the horrendous image of her lover assaulted her mind, screaming against every standard of beauty she held dear. "…That's why it's so difficult to see him as he is now. So… So…"

"Beautiful."

"…What!?"

Cleopatra looked at Nero skeptically, not bothering to hide her discontent. The empress simply stared at her as a robot casually placed tea on the coffee table for both of them. Taking a few moments to pour them the drink, Nero handed her companion her cup and saucer as she took her own. Even while the pharaoh continued to stare in silence, Nero gazed out into the falling snow outside. With a small sigh, she simply held the cup in her hand.

"Caesar is beautiful. His life and outlook have defined his grace. Even now, in a form he never wished for, he fights and lives as he once did. Many have laughed at his overweight stature, though none would deny how he moves with the refinement of any of the muscular heroes. It is mysterious how he can move so agile with such a form, but I have simply seen it as beautiful. When the odds are set against him, he shines once more as he had in your time."

Cleopatra's gaze softened as Nero took a small sip of her tea, glad to hear he acted as he always did. The steam continued to float from the surface, swirling its reflection in the eyes of the Empress as she continued. "Umu... Against such adversity and negative reactions, he carries himself with admirable pride and confidence… Which is why it was very clear to me you could be the only one to break him so severely."

The empress turned to look blankly at Cleopatra, a silent reassurance she held her responsible, but did not denounce her for it. The pharaoh was thankful, as her heart panged against its constraints within her chest. Confliction was mixed with uncertainty and heartbreak. In her own instinctual disgust and sadness, she had openly shown her reaction to Caesar's face. The last image of his chubby but soft face was soon mixed with the possibilities of ensuing depression and anguish.

To her inner horror, she realized she had likely dealt a vicious blow to his pride. Oh by the gods... why hadn't she thought of that sooner!? Was she that selfish? He was supposed to be her loved one, and she had been so unbearably harsh and vain! She was supposed to be the master of negotiating, but she had openly committed such a vile act through impulsive action and speech... A true pharaoh would have never been that discourteous regardless of how disappointed they were!

"I… I hurt… There's no way I could have possibly-"

Nero slowly nodded her head. "Caesar took it terribly. I haven't seen him ever mope so much… and that is truly disgusting."

"But his confidence… It's unshakeable! How could I have possibly hurt him… Angered and frustrated, but he has never been depressed." The assassin simply stared as Nero smiled somberly.

"You're not the only one with an ' _absurd little selfish wish_ ,' as you called your own, Cleopatra," she spoke softly, carefully ensuring there was no hint of pride or unwanted emotion; Nero obviously didn't want anything to sound insulting. It worked, as the pharaoh stared in even more uncertainty. "You were also his personal wish."

Her heart leapt for joy, only to fall atop the rending stakes once more. "…I was his wish?"

Nero sighed. "I shouldn't say anything... but I will deal with the consequences as opposed to watching this tragic play..."

She did have a point. For someone else to reveal Caesar's wish to her was nowhere in her rights, even as a friend and fellow leader of the Roman Empire. But Cleopatra wanted to know, and Nero clearly was ready to face the music. She didn't know her well, but Cleopatra knew enough to realize Nero was someone who followed her passionate heart regardless of where it led. With pride shining brightly, Nero faced her firmly and laid the the bricks that would pave the way for her future reconciliation with the man she had come to love.

"To reunite with Cleopatra and recognize both her and Caesarion… Yes, you are his wish. That was Caesar's wish for the true holy grail if he ever got his hands upon it." Nero looked to the Egyptian with calm eyes, watching as her companion's own fought between joyous realization and horrified understanding.

' _And I…'_  To think it was not only her dream that had been crushed in that instance. He had also wanted to see her. No, he wanted much more than that and it crushed her further. In her moment of total revulsion, she had failed to withhold her true feelings. Dissatisfied would best describe her inner diplomat, but distress is what surged through every muscle and nerve within. Her wish had failed to manifest in its complete form, and so she unknowingly denied him of his own.

What's worse, is she's kept him like this for a few days without a single thought. Where was the courteous pharaoh who loved him unconditionally and placed him first, just as he did for her? She was questioning herself, but her resolve was building. Nero watched the fires ignite through her eyes, and pressed further.

"With that body, you don't see him as beautiful, but I do. I, too, am fond of pretty men and women as you are, but I also see there are many forms of beautiful things in this world, Cleopatra. All I ask, for the sake of yourself and Caesar, is for you to give him another chance."

While her heart tore at itself, Cleopatra desperately wanted to give him a second chance. Besides Mark Anthony, which, to be fair, could have possibly been a rebound love interest at its core, Caesar was the one who gave her everything. But every time she thought of him physically, her body shivered for the worst reasons. She was being judgmental, this was undeniable, and she didn't bother to mask it to herself. From her own standards and outlook on beauty, she could not lie about what he had become… but he was still the man who could be her everything again.

As a minute passed, she remained in silent turbulent thought, and Nero sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't be as easy as that… Stand, Cleopatra. We will be off, and there's much to see."

Without any approval from the other spirit, Nero stood and grasped the pharaoh by her wrist. "Where are you taking me?

"Altera and Romulus are trying their best to lift his spirits and renew his resolve, but it's been slow… I merely want you to witness for yourself that the man you love is as beautiful as he always was, if not more."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're growing sluggish, Caesar!"

Cleopatra stared from their hidden spot on the saddle. Nero had her own concealment cloak, which looked more like a fluffy white coat, that both concealed her like the assassin next to her and kept her warm; Servants weren't affected by temperature, but Xuanzang, the empress, and a few others really brought that fact into question for some. Through the veil of snow, they watched silently as the male saber was assailed by Altera and Romulus at the same time.

Caesar yelped as one of the opposing saber's attacks struck too close, creating a shallow cut down the side of his arm and forcing his guard open. The assassin felt her heart heave more than her stomach as she watched the overweight emperor pick himself up, his arm bleeding severely. The opponents waited until he was back on his feet before attacking again. Caesar raised his guard-

Schlick! He groaned as one of Romulus' thrusts glanced off his attempted parry and tore through the fabric at his side, causing a serious, but nowhere near fatal, injury. With heavy breathing, he gripped the new wound with his free hand as he fell to one knee. With no chance for respite, he was forced back as Caligula dropped from the heavens, cratering the ground where Caesar once knelt. With a groan, he collapsed to his knee again.

 **"CAESAR...! RISE!"**  Caligula demanded. They had never been this aggressive in their training until minutes ago when they suddenly suggested combat training.

"Don't…" Cleopatra found herself whispering, drawing a blank glance from the empress.

Nero was right. There was no doubt in her mind as she looked upon his unwavering determination, that he definitely was still the man she fell in love with. His body was heavier, but those eyes filled with resolve proved everything. It was just a training, granted one that had gotten very violent, but he still faced it with his whole being. She watched as he grit his teeth, slowly forcing himself up.

"Roman Emperors stand to the last! You are truly Julius Caesar, are you not!?" Romulus boomed over a gust of wind.

As the snow brushed his face, Cleopatra watched as Caesar wavered slightly on his feet, but showed no signs of backing down. "I am!"

Cleopatra blinked, noticing any revulsion of his form was being smothered by her total concern for his wellbeing. Nero noticed the glint in her eyes and sighed; Their show was not supposed to get this violent. "It's been like this for days. He's been training in hopes of changing himself to be worthy in your eyes again."

"But that's not how material bodies work… yet…"

"He knows this. At first it was reluctance, but now Caesar is holding on to that impossible, beautiful idea tha- Cleopatra! Wait!"

Nero, with a tiny smirk, found herself dashing after the assassin as she charged towards the trio. Caesar had just gotten to his feet, and Altera had her weapon placed in front of her as it began to spin; She was charging her noble phantasm! Romulus and Caligula simply watched on her flanks, ready to bat away any attack from Caesar to allow the female saber to charge unhindered. But Cleopatra was quicker, and she gracefully landed in front of Caesar with a vicious glare locked on Altera. Nero landed nearby, looking between the two groups in anticipation.

"Cleopatra…?" Caesar breathed as she continued to scowl at the offending servants.

"I am partially familiar with Roman training, so unless this is that Huns' idea of practice, this is going too far! How  **dare**  you hurt my Caesar!"

"He agreed to this," Altera replied flatly, stopping the charge of her blade. She planted it gently at her feet as Cleopatra continued to glare. "He was doing it for you."

"Trying... for... Cleopatra..." Caligula agreed while crossing his arms.

Quietly, Cleopatra turned around to look at the wounded saber. He looked down in shame with closed eyes, forcing his auto-healing to activate faster so she wouldn't be even more appalled. With mixed emotions of joy and sadness, he kept himself turned even as he heard footsteps slowly approach him. Eyes only opened when he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his wounded arm. He looked down to see Cleopatra staring at the injury as it visibly healed.

"Once more… you endangered yourself… for me?"

He sighed as she refused to make eye contact. "I'm alright… but I may have taken it too far this time."

"Yes, you did. You're unbelievable sometimes," she chastised quietly as the injury finally vanished. There was a ghost of a smile on her face. "… It really is you."

"I did not wish for this form," he proclaimed in a hurry. "But I have no choice. I was searching for ways to change this so-"

"I would be happy…" she finished for him sadly. "...Watching you get injured does not make me happy, regardless of how I feel about your… body's shape."

She finally looked up at him with a frown and a light glisten of tears in her eyes. He found himself without his voice once more. The great orator, speechless again in so few days. With slow breathing, he could only watch as Cleopatra shook her head. "Just stop… You already make me happy. I was just too fickle to realize how love is truly blind."

"You mean you-"

With noticeable hesitation and a slight cringe, she wrapped her arms as far as she could around the overweight saber's stomach, taking care to avoid the injured area. She didn't like the feeling, and her mind was partially disgusted with what she was holding in her embrace, but she ignored it. The assassin held still as Caesar's arms wrapped around her slender frame, and she enjoyed the warmth it caused her. It was clear to her that she had much to learn, and a lot to adapt to, but for the man who gave her the world, Cleopatra would do more than try.

Shaking off any remaining discontent with his weight, she closed her eyes and squeezed harder. "I am at fault for all of this… please forgive me, Caesar."

With a content smile, he chuckled. "You were just being the bold, beauty loving queen I fell in love with."

Cleopatra sniffled silently, though no tears fell. Snow gently fell around them as they forgot about the world and any lingering insecurities. As they continued their embrace, it was only when the sniffling increased that they opened their eyes to part. They gazed longingly at each other, but neither was crying, even if their eyes were glistening. Rather, they turned towards the others as a slow round of applause started from the suddenly gathered group. They looked at the increased numbers in surprise as Nero's sniffling mounted due to the threat of uninhibited crying.

" _ **UMU~! That was so beautiful! Even more so because I helped!"**_  Nero bawled out as tears quickly fell down her cheeks. Altera chuckled beside her while Romulus and Caligula laughed heartily. Gabrielle patted the Empress on the head, making her clench her fists before her in delight.

The newest arrivals, the two masters and Mashu, were wearing their standard Chaldean uniforms coupled with warm concealment cloaks. The white fluffy familiar rested happily on Mashu's shoulder, also with a cute cloak of its own. It was no wonder they were able to appear from seemingly out of nowhere as they clapped for the reunited couple. Slowly, the two servants approached the rest of the small group in curiosity. They were smart though, and it soon dawned on them what had happened. With a quick glance and embarrassed chuckles, the two looked at each other before turning back to the masters.

"First… Congratulations you two. And second, I'm sorry to say, unless a possible memorial essence brings a class change, there isn't a feasible way to adjust the material body," Gudao stated with a sympathetic smile. "I'll talk with Roman and Scathach again if there may be any other possibility."

"You were looking for a drastic way to change?" Cleopatra began as she looked to Caesar.

He nodded slowly. "Any possibility..."

So that's what he had been talking with Gudao about on that day. She felt even worse, but turned towards the two masters with newfound admiration. Barely a week into her stay, and he had already done much to help her- no, both of them. Perhaps she would have to give Ozymandias' newfound outlook a try, but her fashion sense was nonnegotiable. She had her pride as a Fashionista that would never be crushed.

"I must thank you, Master Gudao and Gabrielle. For everything."

He shook his head gently. " _This_  was all Gabby's plan. I'm not good with this kind of strategy."

"I didn't expect them to be so rough though..." Gabrielle groaned as she tossed an annoyed look towards the offending trio. They chuckled.

"The most honest feelings surface when the danger is high. It had to be done for their sake," Altera nodded firmly. Caesar and Cleopatra did not seem as amused as Romulus.

"We'll have to have a talk with them later about unnecessary risks... I didn't think I had to be this specific..." After an exasperated sigh, Gabrielle smiled towards the two. "I'm just really glad it all worked out in the end! I have your friends to thank for being so cooperative and… creative. Even Iskandar and Ozymandias helped!"

"Iskandar...?" Caesar found himself mumbling, but was met with a happy nod from Gabrielle.

"Sorry, Caesar! It was supposed to be a jealousy thing to make you think something else!"

He turned to Cleopatra who squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I was unaware... Iskandar approached me and started boasting about my dedication to you. I was admittedly a downcast but he tried to cheer me up as a fellow pharaoh."

Gabrielle beamed as Caesar made a mental note to apologize and thank his fellow leader. "See? cooperative friends!"

"Anything for the sake of Rome and its allies!" Romulus boomed over the gust as Caligula released a roar of victory. With more chuckles slowly rising, he turned with the rest to see Nero cheeks turned into waterfalls.

Cleopatra and Caesar smiled at the empress. While Gabrielle had simply told her of the situation, she had accomplished much with the help of the others. The female pharaoh no longer held any slither of a doubt that she wished to be real friends with the beauty loving saber. "Nero… I don't know how to thank you."

"T-Thank me b-by being happy! B-But more praise w-would be great!" she whimpered with a smile, making her fellow Romans laugh. Fou chirped happily at the sight.

"Gladly." Cleopatra felt Caesar's arm wrap around her shoulders, and she suppressed the urge to shiver both from slight physical disgust, but mostly joy. She really did need to get used to this fast.

"I-I w-will f-forever rem-member t-t-this!" she whimpered with a happy grin. She looked around for a tissue, only to find Gudao as the closest possibility. Ramming her head into his chest, she openly wept in joy as a flabbergasted Gudao stared down. Mashu, though visibly jealous, looked unperturbed on his other side… until her eyes slowly widened. Gudao looked at her strangely before quickly shooting a glance towards the saddle.

Kiyohime glared towards him, and he felt his blood freeze. Gabrielle watched tentatively, as did many of the others, knowing full well how Kiyohime gets when there's excessive amounts of affection of any kind being shown. Cleopatra remained confused at the new development, while Nero was rubbing her head deeply into Gudao's chest with a tight embrace; This was definitely going to be a trigger. He raised his hands in a show of surrender, fully intent on doing everything possible to show-

The female berserker's eyes lightened, only to turn partially confused. Yet Kiyohime still glared, though her fidgeting increased. Suddenly in a mix of visible bewilderment and rage, she stomped out of sight and towards Chaldea. Though the moment between the two servants had been interrupted, no further violence erupted. Gabrielle had watched her carefully disappear with a slow nod before turning back to the others with a small smile.

"Well… Since we seemed to have dodged a bullet, how about we get back inside before my best friend and I turn into popsicles?"

"That'd be nice… but first…" Gudao, confused at Kiyohime's lack of violence, could only sigh and shake his head. There was still the sniffling empress. "Someone get Nero off me."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Seeing you unraveled was one of the highlights of my life."

Cleopatra giggled. "While I agree, I prefer our grand sail down the Nile. My people never stopped talking about it."

They chuckled together. Thankfully, the pharaoh found it easier to talk to him. To their delight, the masters had reserved a private table for their dinner that evening. Instead of a toga, Caesar wore a rather nice, red suit while Cleopatra kept to her wrap dress.

His pride almost fully restored, the saber was acting like the man she adored, and the assassin appreciated every moment of it. She could silently feel the eyes of the Egyptian and Roman tables on her, but she paid them no heed. Chaldea had granted them the wish they wanted, even if it was far from ideal in her perspective. His body would take a long time to get used to, and to her guilt, she didn't want to consider taking it to the bedroom just yet. Cleopatra knew she was being mentally unfair, but it was still too soon.

Time was needed to adapt, but she would follow through resolutely for him and make up for her terrible offense. With now unwavering resolve that could rival his, she would accept what has been given to her, since she had the rare chance to be with Caesar once more; It's just too bad Caesarion, the real last pharaoh, wasn't here as well. With warm eyes, and a renewed hope, she stared into the emperor's eyes as she took a sip from her wine. In the background, Mozart shifted keys as Jeanne began singing the last song of the evening before the main course was brought out.

_**~~Take me as I am~~  
** _ _**~~Put your hand in mine now and forever~~** _

As soon as the first words of the song left Jeanne's lips, the lyrics resonated with Cleopatra. She rolled her eyes, and fired a teasing smile his way.

_**~~Darling here I stand, stand before you now~~  
** _ _**~~Deep inside I always knew~~** _

"Really, Caesar? Did you request this?"

Her hand slowly reached across the table to rest in his own as Jeanne continued singing. The emperor simply chuckled. "I might have."

_**~~It was you, you and me~~  
** _ _**~~Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny~~** _

Yes… She had been wrong. He was clearly the man worth everything to her.


	27. Fragment 26: Her Reason to Believe

" _All servants, assume defensive positions at your location and await further orders!"_

" _Yes, Master!" "On it, Senpai!" "Understood!" "Yes, Goshujin-sama!" "Oui oui, Gudao!"_

"Dantes! Get us to Gabby on the double!"

"Hold on tight, Gudao."

 **\- EMERGENCY ALERT -  
** **\- CHALDEA SECURITY PROTOCOLS ENGAGED –  
** **\- CODE CHARLIE DELTA INDIA ZERO ZERO ONE NINER IN EFFECT –**

While most lights remained off, certain panels slowly flashed in red as the avenger dashed through the hallway with his master.

Gudao's arm remained clamped over shoulders of the servant's battle attire, keeping him in place as Dantes surged past the slowly closing lockdown doors. His master uniform remained in his room since it was his day off, opting for jeans and his black shirt for the day, but there was no time to retrieve it with the security doors locking in place. Most of the facility would remain open unless security protocols engaged to higher settings, but the current activation code meant only the area they currently approached would be closed off from the rest of the facility.

CDI-0019 indicated a potentially, or currently, hostile servant had arrived by the Fate Summoning System.

As another armored door began closing ahead, Dantes burst through as Gudao lost part of his breath at the increased speed. The avenger could certainly arrive quicker, but he did not want to put the male master in physical danger. They were close enough as is, and could feel the servants present within the large room ahead. There were only two more doors to dodge through, and the pair already made it past one as Gudao's intercom, currently tuned to the emergency frequency, was abuzz with noise. From what little he picked up, his mind obviously on the safety of his best friend, the security team and Roman had everything else prepared in a timely manner with servant help.

Gudao ducked his head forward as Dantes brought them through the closing, armored doors of the Summoning Chamber. Skidding to a halt, the avenger quickly took on a battle stance to face the servant still standing near the center of the room. Overhead lights remained relatively bright, allowing him to observe the newest arrival with clear surprise. Gudao, while also slightly taken back, seemed much more at ease with the situation.

The same could not be said for Gabrielle who stood in her master uniform next to a battle-ready Tesla. His arm was outstretched, as his coils surged with electricity in preparation to fire a bolt. Scathach flanked her other side, lance at the ready to strike as Gabrielle held onto the wrist of her right arm in preparation to use a command seal to bring in reinforcements. They glared towards the offending servant in the middle, who simply looked back with a displeased scowl. There was another hint of disappointment in her eyes, but Gabrielle did not seem to care at this moment; There was no doubt who this was.

The new servant huffed as she placed a hand on her armored hip. "This is not the kind of reception I was hoping for… Do you intend to fight me?"

"Do you honestly believe you can stop my lightning?" Tesla boasted with a small smirk. "I can end this before you could even try."

"Tesla, Scathach. Stand down."

Gabrielle and her flanking allies turned to Gudao in surprise as he slowly began approaching the center. Dantes followed at his side, prepared to defend him at a moment's notice. The female master stared in complete bewilderment. "Gudao! What the hell are you doing!? Get away from her!"

"She's fine… I did invite her here after all."

Scathach looked to his master in complete surprise. The newest servant simply scoffed and glared towards Gudao. "Clearly you shouldn't have with such a warm reception."

"I choose to believe otherwise," He chuckled, causing her to scoff at his word choice.

Gudao stopped in front of the woman in black armor. To Dantes' curiosity, the master smiled lightly towards her and nodded, while the count simply looked towards the familiar looking woman. From the flowing cape to the leggings... the armor to the head piece... there was no way anyone could mistake who she was. However, the hair was lighter and far shorter, while the eyes glowed an eerie yellow. She glared towards Dantes, who simply glanced back in return. Breathing slowly, he felt her aura and how she matched his own.

With an outstretched hand, the male master looked the female avenger in the eyes as everyone else watched silently, Gabrielle and the others still very concerned and wary.

"I'm sorry about the initial misunderstanding… Welcome to Chaldea, Jeanne Alter."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 26: Her Reason to Believe** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

" _I'm glad you answered the invitation we extended back then."_

The alter still didn't understand why she did, but what confused her more was remembering the incident itself. With the workings of the grail, she was certain the memories would have vanished with her demise by the Chaldean Team's hands. Instead it was crystal and sharper than honed blades, as were her memories of the French Singularity. Twice she remembered fighting them, yet she still answered the call.

Quietly, the new arrival huffed to herself as she followed her assigned tour guide down the hallway. Dantes was a step ahead of her, leading the pair quietly down the hallways as she continued to note his own smothering aura. The malice and vengeance was palpable, even if he didn't show it, yet those they passed seemed relatively unperturbed by him. Occasional employees would give extra distance as they passed, avoiding eye contact, with them. At most it was a minor inconvenience since they lived among powerful heroes, but the concerned glances towards her proved they were being warier around her, even if they shared the same aura.

She broke the silence with a scoff. "I can see why the masters wanted you to give me this… tour."

"One could assume as much, but the appearance and the reason are not in tandem, Joan."

With a slight shake of her head, she looked away to brood on that first introduction. Almost immediately, she had been made aware that the real Jeanne d'Arc was within Chaldea. With that in mind, the masters hoped to ease any confusion by using the English variation as opposed to the French. The alter could not have cared less, accepting the trivial change with surprisingly less abrasion than Gabrielle expected. Even though it was due to her brooding thoughts on the real French saint, it seemed there were only negative outcomes many expected of her.

Joan could only assume Dantes, one of Chaldea's fastest fighters, was accompanying her instead for the safety of the masters.

Her thoughts were immediately supported as a familiar face turned the corner ahead in full battle attire. The lockdown had only recently been lifted, and it seems the servants were still on relatively high alert due to the newest arrival. Joan frowned as she caught the partially scrutinizing glare from Robin Hood. This one was obviously the archer who helped Gudao during the French campaign, who personally put a few shots into her side. He gave a small smile towards Dantes as they passed, who simply nodded in return.

She scowled, feeling his guarded glare on her once more after they passed. Joan could only expect as much, knowing full well her atrocities could never be forgiven. With a sudden impulse after her second defeat, she revealed her insecurities to the real holy woman and her craving to be wanted and appreciated by someone. With a second impulse, she came with the absurd hope she could find it here. As a few employees staggered backwards upon seeing her, and another servant's glare at her back, she chastised herself. Jeanne Alter should have known better.

Her first day was off to a terrible start towards that belief.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She probably has the wrong impression already from the summoning."

"Oh. I'm sorry she tried to kill you twice," Gabrielle shot back with a roll of her eyes as they walked down the hallway.

To be fair, she had a point. Emiya, Gudao, Mashu, and the few others helping Da Vinci with her imitation incident had kept the extended invitation a secret. Some were almost certain the avenger wouldn't actually answer the offer Gudao and Da Vinci presented prior to the American Order, but their beliefs were proven wrong. While the entire incident was spoken of, no one involved ever made mention of the proposal, letting it slowly fade from recent memory.

The female master sighed. "Please tell me this was the only secret you've been keeping from me… and the other servants for that matter. That was a questionable move on your part."

"It was at Da Vinci and Roman's insistence," Gudao relented with a small smile. "It is the only secret. There is nothing else, I promise."

"Of course it would be from them," Gabrielle sighed. A robot floated past with a large stack of laundry as she turned to him curiously. "… But how is she not a memorial essence? I thought the throne wouldn't provide duplicates."

"Allow a genius like me to explain~!"

Gabrielle and Gudao looked up to see Da Vinci and Mashu turn the corner ahead. Fou was happily sitting on the shielder's head as they approached. Mashu, still in her armor after the recent alarm, walked beside the pleasantly humming inventor. The black haired servant only smiled further as Fou suddenly hopped onto her shoulder for a change of pace. She quickly pet the little creature as they stopped in front of the masters. With their patient silence, she took the window to begin. "Simply put… Jeanne Alter was summoned to Chaldea because she is not the same person as the real saint. She is a creation. A fake."

"So she's not like the other alters?"

Da Vinci shook her head. "They are tainted forms brought to reality by the grail, but Jeanne Alter was brought forth as a wish by Caster Gilles de Rais. She is born from his twisted ideal of what Jeanne should have become after being burned at the stake: A disbeliever of god, and a manifestation of fury against France for what was allowed to happen to her. They may seem like the same person, and even have similar memories, yet they are not... She is a perfect copy that became a separate individual."

With a sigh, Gabrielle crossed her arms. "Then if she's everything you just said… why is she helping Chaldea now?"

The caster simply smiled in amusement. "Like most, she has a hidden 'wish' of sorts. All we have to do is see if she is still pursuing it, like she was back then."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was the late afternoon, and Salon de Marie was in a very unusual state. Save for the two robots finishing cleaning protocols, the entire room seemed empty save for one energy signature near the couches. Noise came from the kitchen as usual, likely the usual staff and servants hard at work for dinner. Dantes was about to begin another short explanation, likely riddled with irritatingly excessive vocabulary much to the female avenger's chagrin. He couldn't start, as the call of his name echoed from the hallway. Gudao walked in shortly after, waving to both of them with a pleasant smile. He seemed to be the only one to spare her the kind gesture thus far.

"Dantes, can I speak to you for a few minutes? I just need to clarify something."

"Very well, Gudao," the avenger nodded towards the male master as he walked back into the hallway. "Joan, I will return shortly."

She shrugged with indifference as the well-dressed servant followed after the master. Turning around to examine the room, she found it rather appealing compared to Chaldea's usual modern décor. At the very least, it felt more welcoming to her than the hallways riddled with concerned and suspicious glares. It was likely the near empty state of the room was what gave her that sense of relief. As she walked towards the sofas at the window, the lone servant sat up from her previously lying position. The light green hair of the berserker swung as she stared curiously towards the now stopped avenger. She quickly frowned, as did Joan.

"So it really is you… The evil dragon witch. How could a tainted fake like you have possibly been summoned?" Kiyohime nearly groaned as she flattened the front of her white combat kimono. "Are you going to cause Gudao as much trouble as France, then? I won't appreciate that. At all."

Joan ignored the insult and scoffed. She wasn't looking to start a verbal conflict, but since she was dragged into one... "Still falsely enamored over him?"

The berserker's frown increased. "It's not fake. I'd gladly fight through that dragon army again if he gave the word."

"Even clinging childishly to that lie, I see. I thought someone would chastise you about it, but it seems Chaldea is too good natured," she spat, knowing the fact well based on almost everyone's reactions to her. "Fine. I'll do it, so consider it a rare gift."

Kiyohime raised an eyebrow. "Trying to be like Hans? It's not going to work on me."

' _Who's Hans?'_  she paused to think. Shaking her head, the alter simply continued. "You're delusional if you think Gudao would ever notice a clingy brat like you. A blind man could see your insecurities a mile away."

She visibly flinched, making the avenger smirk. "Oh? Did I hit a sore spot?"

Surprisingly, the berserker, who was adamant in her belief, seemed much more troubled than even Joan expected. She seemed closer to stuttering than lashing out in true anger. Nevertheless, her tongue danced with a threat. "Shut up before I force you to, fake Jeanne."

Joan's smirk faded. "Oh? And here I thought fighting in Chaldea wa-"

"Leave her alone!"

The avenger turned to see Tamamo jump between her and Kiyohime. The berserker looked as surprised as Joan, who quickly returned the glare from the newly arrived caster. Tamamo's teeth were grit in anticipation, her blue battle dress clearly shown beneath a white apron. Her fists were clenched at her sides, much like Joan's were as the glaring contest continued. While the tension between them grew, Kiyohime's faltered upon seeing how defensive Tamamo was being to her.

"Kiyohime's been having a terrible week! I don't care why, but I'm not letting some smug new arrival make it worse for my dear love rival!"

Joan groaned in annoyance. "Love rival?"

Upon seeing the tension, clear as day, Dantes groaned and quickly dashed towards them. He landed, nodding towards Tamamo and Kiyohime. "I apologize. Gudao wished to speak to me."

"Just get her out of here," Kiyohime growled, her anger finally overtaking her surprise.

Dantes nodded, motioning for Joan to follow him. With steadily boiling anger, she relented and began following after him. She glanced back to see Tamamo still glaring daggers at her, with a very clear message in her stance.  _"I'll be keeping my eye on you."_

It was apparent none of these so-called gods and goddesses looked at her fondly, it seemed.

Joan groaned quietly to herself, causing Dantes to give her a small sideways glance. On the first day, she had already become distrusted by a servant she hasn't met before. Already it felt like coming to this place had been a mistake, and she silently started considering the idea of breaking the contract prematurely. There was the possibility of asking Medea to use her rule breaker on her like she tried to do during the French Singularity; Judging by the look she received from her during the tour of the Clothing Department, that caster likely wouldn't have any issues with it. At least Naomi seemed relatively nice to her.

With a small glance, she noticed Dantes had been studying her expression. She scowled. "It's impolite to stare, you know. You might get burned."

He shrugged. "There's trying, and succeeding. You will likely do neither. Now then, I'll show you other rooms."

Joan scoffed at the quickly diverted the subject. "Tell me that last room is only for relaxing and special occasions. I don't believe I'll reside there. Ever."

"It's where we have dinner every evening."

Any fires of hope were quickly being smothered, it seemed. "…I'll be skipping dinner then. It's not like we servants have to eat."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Day two was not going much better than the first, but at least the combat readiness of Chaldea seems to have dropped. It was truly ironic, since the alter was the one on the defensive since her arrival. She found herself in the library that day, enjoying the relative silence and atmosphere of the room. While the looks received today weren't openly hostile, there was still a sense of wariness towards her. The short, blue haired caster in a suit seemed to be keeping an eye on her, as did the pink haired berserker that was cozied up to, what appeared to be, her human boyfriend. At least Shakespeare greeted her rather joyfully, though it seemed that was the usual for him.

She found herself with a book on different religions and beliefs, though she already knew most of this information thanks to the grail; Certain heroes were revealed through different religions, after all. She had recently browsed through certain sections of different views, noting the atrocities with mild interest as they fueled the flames of her distrust. How anyone could still believe in a deity after all their acts was questionable to her, but she was forged to think that way after all. Not that she would ever doubt that point, since it was clear to the avenger gods were the worst thing to happen to humanity.

Hans had noticed her browsing through the book, and his frown deepened. Many were aware of what she thought of religion and believers thanks to personal involvement in the singularity. As the gears in his head turned behind his eyes, it became apparent she may soon become another person that would receive his blunt analysis. With a furrowed brow, the caster unfolded his arms and began walking towards the lone avenger on the cou- A hand patted him on the head, making his eyes widen incredulously as Shakespeare laughed much louder than he should have behind the front desk.

"Stay. Good boy. I've got this," Dantes ordered as he returned his hand to adjust his red tie. It wasn't the living one that went with his battle attire, but the gray suit practically matched it perfectly, though the hat was missing.

Hans could only gape as Shakespeare laughed even louder, disturbing the few occupants of the library. "Exemplary! So much inspiration!"

"You should be the last person to have to keep their voice down," Hans growled out quietly, as the playwright's laughter subsided to appropriate levels.

Still he continued, in a much more hushed tone as the short caster approached in irritation. "Two avengers, brought together by fate itself! The male protects his abrasive and potentially traitorous love interest from the chastising words of the ever-harsh antagonist, who only wishes to tear her down! So much potential material!"

Hans rolled his eyes and groaned. "You are impossible sometimes."

Dantes passed the two casters a curious glance, not having paid any attention to their conversation, as he sat down across from Joan. She turned her gaze from the two in order to stare curiously at the avenger before her. He had never stated they would be meeting again, yet here he was, sitting across from her and eyeing the religious book in her hands. With a raised eyebrow, he met her stare with his own in silence. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she closed the book and placed it onto the table a little loudly while mentally bracing for the worst. Thankfully the two casters were still bickering about Shakespeare's potentially new play.

He presented a teasing smirk. "...And here I thought you hated believers."

With narrowed eyes, she scoffed. "I do. They are the worst. Blinded sheep led by a deity that never existed to begin with."

"Ishtar and the Gorgon sisters would put up palpable resistance to that claim just by existing in these walls," he mused as he picked up the book, and instantly opened to the page she had previously been looking at. "Not even including the demi-gods that take residence here, of course. Nor the prideful existence of Ozymandias, who claims to be-"

"The  _Christian God_  is a lie that leads the weak. He abandons those who believe in him most, and fails to protect those who need his salvation," She interrupted, clearly annoyed by his blunt, factual input. "What kind of omnipotent being would do that to their devout followers? Why was I left to burn at the stake for simply following his word? I don't believe him, nor do I believe in anything."

He turned the pages in amusement, staring at the section she had been reading until his arrival. "Greek Mythology. A grand example of gods being directly involved in atrocious acts. By chance, are you only interested in  _affirming_  your thoughts?"

"You say that as if the others didn't commit sins of their own, as if their foresight and judgement is law to be followed by all save themselves," she growled quietly. Dantes studied her carefully as she folded her arms over her chest. She took the silence as an invitation to press on. "Surely you feel the same way, avenger… That the gods answer to no wishes or cries of help, simply allowing evil acts to run rampant for their pleasure."

"…I did. I was abandoned to the damnation of that prison. No one to liberate my soul, with only the hellish bars and ghastly groans as my eternal companion."

She narrowed her eyes but smirked. "And here I thought Chaldea had softened your vengeful fires."

"The fires burn... I have not changed from who I am. My saint graph will never deny my true existence, but what happened then and what I choose now are very different."

The alter scoffed. "You think a god gave you a second chance here?"

"It matters not if a deity thought to reconcile with this offering. I simply have the chance, and so I grasped it after weeks of tribulation and denial. God or no god, I am ultimately responsible for myself in the culmination, as are you. If there are those who are weak willed to believe a god will lead them, then there are also those who think they are helpless in their struggle."

Joan narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think that? That I believe I'm helpless?"

Dantes simply closed the book and placed it gently on the table before them. He then stood up from his couch, but did not break eye contact. His gaze remained blank yet firm, while hers held defensive and stiff. "You said it yourself, Joan. You don't believe in anything… and that appears to be the real issue."

With a growl, she scowled as Dantes began walking away, but not before she could get a final word in. "Then you're saying I should truly believe in something? Something you've come to believe in?"

He stopped walking. "...Something I believe in, you say?"

She remained silent as he turned to her with a blank expression. The count nodded, "In that case, believe in yourself for once."

The Eternal Avenger left her dumbfounded as he walked away. He believed in her? Why, and for what reason after only knowing her for a day? She growled, clearly displeased at the statement, especially at its rather plain delivery. Most of Chaldea has already shown outright disinterest and skepticism involving her, yet her fellow avenger had taken the time out of his day to visit her after his mandatory tour. Not even the God she believed in seemed to take any notice of her, nor any direct belief she was worth something.

Yet he just said he did... and that made at least one person. Maybe her wish still had a chance.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The alter dared to walk into the salon for another try, instantly noticing the holy maiden she was fabricated from accompanying Jack and Nursery Rhyme near the windows. Thankfully, Jeanne did not seem to notice, as she continued to sit on the couch with her hands on the hem of her blue floral, shirt dress. The two child servants wore matching black a-lines, complete with tiny bows in their hair that was likely Nursery Rhyme's doin-

Glass shattered against the ground, causing Joan to look over with a frown at having her thoughts interrupted. After spotting Gilles, standing in white pants and a silver cutaway jacket to match Marie's personal salon staff, her expression lightened. She stared at him, as he gaped back with wide eyes and shaking pupils. It seemed this was not the caster version she had seen before, and was silently glad about it. While she didn't mind greatly if he had been in his disgusting, homicidal killer form, she much preferred his untwisted saber side.

Gilles on the other hand, was having a panic attack on sight. He whispered to himself, but it sounded crazed. She couldn't make out the words, yet he grasped his skull like it would explode. Whatever echoed in his mind was causing him serious discomfort.

"Enough! Stop it! Stop!" He finally yelled against the whispers as he braced himself against the counter with one hand. His other clutched at his head as he groaned audibly.

Within an instant, Marie flew through the doors to the kitchen in a red sundress, flanked by D'Eon and Sanson in their salon uniforms. The two males immediately rushed to Gilles' side in support, ignoring the broken wine glass he had dropped. Marie looked on, before turning to look near the entrance aisle to spot the perceived culprit of the saber's sudden plight. Her eyes quickly narrowed, and she growled, accompanied soon after by Sanson and D'Eon upon seeing their former leader of madness.

"Joan! I was willing to give you a chance, but it's clear you're only here to cause problems!" Marie chided with clenched fists at her side.

"You best not think you can control us again," Sanson stated calmly, though his eyes remained critical.

D'Eon wore a similar expression. "Is this one of your new abilities as an avenger? How uncouth to use it so readily in a peaceful environment."

"Even Dantes never resorted to something this low at his worst! Well? Are you going to answer for your actions, Jeanne Alter!?" Sanson barked.

Joan seethed with barely contained anger. Now she was being outright accused of something she never did in the first place, just based on inflexible prejudice; Not that it was the first time this has happened. She presumed just like then, God was not about to step in and help her out of the situation. She scowled, knowingly left to the fiery gazes of her accusers, but this time she could fight back if necessary. But that was only if essential. As much as she loved the idea of burning a French countryman who hated her, thanks partially to a caster's hateful tampering, the words of Dantes echoed in her mind from the day before.

She scoffed. It was only the third day, and she had done nothing particularly wrong besides verbal spats which were only uncommon from what Dantes has revealed. With a final, quick glance at all the glares her fellow countrymen were giving her, she rekindled previous thoughts. If everyone was going to treat her like this, she might as well go back to the throne, and-

"Auntie Marie! Joan didn't do anything wrong!"

Like the others, her eyes grew wider as Jack and Nursery Rhyme came over to her side. They stood in support while Jeanne approached carefully, having eyed the scene clearly. Though she did not speak up, she watched Atalanta's adopted daughters curiously as they continued their unhesitant defense of the new arrival, making a show of standing in between her and the French servants. She crossed both arms across her dress, but observed with a blank expression from afar as Marie slowly approached them. The girls quickly complained over each other.

"She didn't do it!" "Gilles was just having another panic attack!" "Don't blame her!"

"Are you certain?" Marie asked politely from her stopped position. Joan's own glare softened, but her scowl remained clear.

"The girls are right, Madam Marie..." Gilles grunted out as he got back to his feet. It appeared he finally wrested the whispers back into the deepest recesses of his mind, at least temporarily, to hold a proper conversation. "I apologize for causing a scene, but it was my mental pollution acting up. Jeanne al- …Joan is innocent."

Silence passed in thought. Sanson and D'Eon looked to each other slowly and nodded. Their weapons dematerialized, and their expressions softened, though they remained visibly ready and wary. Marie sighed in relief, but also guilt. "...Then I must apologize for our actions and words as well. That situation was very poorly handled on our part. That was unacceptably rude of us as lounge hosts."

Joan, her scowl still in place, looked towards Marie. She still had a tense expression on her face that would not likely disappear, but she paid it no heed. The alter simply took on a blank look and shrugged. There was no need for words when so many have already been thrown like swords. Marie offered a very tiny smile and curtsied for the alter, before slowly turning around to walk towards her personal staff. Gilles, having recovered completely, was now helping to clean the broken glass from the floor. Jack and Nursery Rhyme looked up curiously at the alter, who gazed back with a blank expression.

"Are you okay? They said some hurtful things," Nursery Rhyme asked quietly. Joan didn't know what was worse: Taking the harsh accusation or being pitied by the child servant. She hated pity and mercy.

"I'm fine… but thank you…" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Despite her current infuriation at what happened, she could at least be nice to children. "…It's clear I will not be accepted here for who I am. I am the polar opposite of your Jeanne, after all."

Nursery Rhyme simply blinked. "So? You're nice to us."

"…You can still play with us, right?" Jack asked innocently.

Unknowingly to the alter, Jeanne watched carefully from the distance as Joan looked conflicted. It was easy enough being indifferent, or gruff if necessary, to other servants, but the children were a different story. They had helped her out of a rather tense situation, and even wavered her impulsive thought to break the contract and fade away. But just because they did that did not mean she wished to play with them. Though it was curious that they didn't have the predisposition against her; Their youthful innocence should have been checked by the vast knowledge granted by the grail, and what they've learned from their experiences here.

It couldn't be denied they helped her, and that was far more than God had ever done for her in trying times. "Maybe another time… but not now."

She silently cursed herself. That was supposed to come out as a light denial, yet she left the door open. To her mortification, and appreciation if she were honest, they merely cheered and hugged her lower half. The gesture was uncomfortable to her, as she still seethed with the anger and vengeance within. But the little bit that mattered was overjoyed, even if she didn't wish to properly return their gesture. Instead, she very awkwardly patted their heads, though they didn't seem to care at how rough it was.

"Yay!" "Thank you!" "Can we call you Aunt Joan?" "We need to ask mother first." "Ah! We left Auntie Jeanne waiting!"

Though her eyes did not budge, her tension increased again after remembering she was in the room. She watched tentatively as the two girls waved goodbye to her before running towards their temporary babysitter. Joan looked over as Jeanne was practically engulfed with giggles as the two girls apologized profusely for leaving her care; They were full servants indeed, but it was evident they liked their new life as children that much better. Perhaps there was still the chance she could make something for herself here, but it still seemed a far distance away. Maybe she should accept one of Dantes' offers for lunch or a helpful mystic code.

While the saint was preoccupied, Joan quickly began leaving the salon in hopes of- "Joan!"

The alter froze in her place. With a quiet huff, she looked back towards the trio as they stared back at her. She felt the eyes of the French staff behind the bar watching curiously as well. Jeanne gazed back at her with a neutral expression, giving away nothing of how she felt. That was fine with the avenger, who knew exactly what she must be feeling right now about the twisted individual standing before her. One could only feel a certain way about their evil counterpart, after all.

"Don't say it, Jeanne. If it's really that difficult for you, then you don't have to do it you know?" She scowled towards her true self, as Jeanne suddenly frowned back. "You can think I don't exist, and I can just ignore you… That's fine by me. I'm used to being hated, by anyone and that so-called God."

Without waiting for a reply, the alter disappeared into spiritual form, drowning out any noise as she did to mentally have the final word. She did not hear or see Jeanne call out to her politely to wait, nor the disappointed expressions of the child servants flanking the holy maiden. With a small sigh, Jeanne simply took her charges by the hand and led them back to the sofa so they could color again. Even as she did, her attention seemed distance, as if she were focused on her unusual duplicate who now wandered tha halls.

The alter did not realize how clearly she showcased her beliefs that some would try to rectify.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Are you certain about this?"

"Now more than ever." Lancelot nodded his head towards his adopted daughter beside him. They continued walking in relative silence, the berserker adjusting the tie on his black suit as Mashu held Fou close to her chest. Her Chaldean uniform rustled a bit as Fou shifted within her arms to stare at the eyes of the two. Lancelot looked calm and resolute, but the shielder's eyes were full of worry. It was reasonable for her to feel this way, since this would be the first attempt of the Saint Graph Manipulation procedure.

It was all but theory before, but today would put it to the final test. Scathach was as confident as ever it would work so long as the prerequisites were met, which Lancelot had received during the summoning spree earlier that month. Arondight had arrived with a memorial essence, but one closer to its original form than the one he often drew. While it was possible to use newly acquired noble phantasms without adjusting the saint graph, the saber had publicly declared to go through with it after talking with the other knights. It was unknown to all what would be lost or acquired after the class container shift, but it did not appear to make him waver.

The same could not be said for Mashu. "You don't need to do this… You're already appreciated again."

"I understand there are risks, but I'm doing it more for both myself and the honor of my fellow knights. For you as well, Mashu."

The shielder chuckled softly. "I remember when you insisted you were more fitting as a berserker… I'm glad that view has changed."

"Kyuuuuu~"

Joan watched silently in spirit form, undetectable by both thanks to the cloak Dantes let her borrow. The mystic code was an improvement in design; It was a new invention, with vastly increased efficiency, created by Leonardo after it was encountered in the sixth singularity. It let her walk around like an assassin in spirit form, and she was not surprised to learn certain servants were not allowed to have one for… specific, undisclosed reasons. Contrary to what others' may believe, she did not use it in malice or to spy with ill intent.

She just found their conversation rather curious, and applicable to herself.

Lancelot, a berserker and shamed knight, had seemingly found acceptance and forgiveness from the rest of his knights for his actions. From what she had overheard in their walk, he was worried about his mad enhancement acting up again, and wished to remedy it completely. To her, the most interesting bit was learning others had come to accept him for who he was, regardless of his past heinous crimes and actions. Even with unanswered questions, it gave her a small kindling of hope someone might care about the French avenger.

It puzzled her how something could have come to pass, but she could not ask directly lest she reveal her actions and draw more scrutiny; The suspicious glances she was constantly getting were irritating enough without being intensified. But out of her curiosity, she slowly continued to walk after them while maintaining an acceptable distance. They turned the corner ahead, and she increased her pace so she could conti-

"I lent you the cloak to lighten the weight of glares, not to eavesdrop on personal affairs."

With a tiny scowl, she materialized and turned to face Dantes. He wore a slightly amused expression, evident by his small smirk, as he stared directly at his fellow avenger. Joan sighed and took the cloak off, thankful he had been quiet enough not to alert the two individuals walking towards the Summoning Chamber. "How did you even find me?"

"It's my personal cloak, bound to my vengeful form by the manipulation of Medea and Hans. It is a requirement of the masters to prevent the acquisition by a select few… namely Edward Teach."

She scoffed. "So an infamous pirate is allowed to roam freely without judgement, yet I can't?"

Dantes chuckled. "He receives judgement for his "raids," but not of the variety and nature you are undoubtedly discerning. It is quite theatrical."

Joan raised an eyebrow, but Dantes switched the topic quickly. "Returning to the matter at hand… I see you've found an interest in the formerly fallen knight?"

"A berserker and shamed knight of the round… He's undergoing some sort of procedure?"

"They're attempting the first class change. If all sails smoothly, he will arise with a saber class container and a slightly different material body."

"I see… and he isn't doing it to be accepted?"

The Count of Monte Cristo shook his head, visibly amused at what she was silently inferring; She scowled upon realizing he had caught on, as usual. With a growl, she looked away and thought about the rather pleasant revelation. Thankfully, it seems even she had a chance if one of the fallen members of the round could find re-acceptance among his peers. However, the fall of Camelot, and being the culprit of two separate singularities, one being a major timeline shattering incident, was a different beast altogether. Perhaps most would not allow her that opportunity. Maybe she was destined to live as the dark shadow of the true holy maiden…

"You are still adamant on ignoring the invitation?"

…Perhaps that door had been held open to her the entire time by her fellow avenger. She paused, and turned to look at him. Casually, she took off the cloak and presented it to the avenger. He took it before she continued to stand in silence, silently pondering. Dantes hid his inner satisfaction, but she could almost see it. There was no doubt he knew something, or maybe even something she didn't want him to know; Had he been watching her that carefully? It bothered her, but she was comforted that he was rather determined to help her.

"I said I'd only think about it... but I believe I can at least see what this is all about."

Dantes chuckled, and he smirked as if he knew everything.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Morning of the fourth day had been uneventful, but that was because she kept to her room most of the time. It wasn't until noon that Dantes had come to take her to lunch for the first time. She half expected him to start asking whether she ordered any dresses or furniture as small talk, which she still did neither, but was content with his respect for her desired silence. That was at least one promising note for once, since the idea of being constantly irritated with the individual next door was not the greatest thought.

With the currently ongoing construction to expand the residence capacity for servants, she was left with the room next to Dantes. In truth, as the last summon until renovation was complete, she had the option of a few other rooms, but Gudao thought her current placement was better. She would not argue that point, as the remaining rooms were closer to the French and British sections, and she did not want to be dealing with them as much as possible. It was also a little comforting knowing someone who didn't outright judge her was in an adjacent room, especially since he had been rather accepting of her without condition.

Her thoughts fell silent, as did the cafeteria as they entered for lunch. All eyes were upon them, or more specifically her, though she took a little comfort that no servant was in their battle attire. They simply watched quietly as Dantes led her towards their intended destination, with the tense silence slowly being replaced by murmurs. It finally returned to usual business as they sat down with Nightingale and Beowulf. The two were the only ones wearing their battle attire, after having just come back from the training grounds for a small spar.

"Ah, so we meet her at last," Beowulf stated with a small smirk. Joan watched him curiously, with a small scowl, while he simply chuckled. "Shame you didn't come to dinner last night, Joan. The salmon was amazing."

"Yes, well, it's all trivial to me... I'd rather avoid these annoying glares," She responded while returning a scowl directed at her by a casually dressed Lord El-Melloi II. Little did she know, that was the usual for him.

"You won't be saying that after you had your first meal in the salon," Nightingale injected as she speared her salad with a fork. "We have not properly introduced yet… I am Florence Nightingale, and this is Beowulf."

"And you clearly know who I am, so I will not bother." To her slight surprise, Nightingale didn't even care while Beowulf merely chuckled again.

Dantes stood up and looked to his fellow avenger. "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Not at the moment... I'd rather these bothersome glances stop instead."

"Oh?" Beowulf noted with a growing smirk. Joan looked at him in confusion as Nightingale began laughing.

Dantes swiftly groaned. "Can you at least wait a day before-"

"The maiden here is still new, and so we must be polite and abide by her request. We are heroes, and she is in distress," he proclaimed with dripping exaggeration, making Nightingale laugh harder in his theatrical approach.

Joan scowled. "Don't make me burn you! I am not some damsel that needs to be pamp-"

"That's the worst excuse yet you've used to start this up…" The male avenger chuckled as Beowulf eyed the pie in front of him mischievously. Joan, still scowling at the insinuation, could only watch as the man picked up the full pie and stood up, instantly stealing the glares from nearby tables. The various reactions were amusing, to say the least. Even Joan found her scowl fading.

"Beowulf, don't you dare!" "We _just_  had one last week!" "Oh  _ **hell**_  no!" "Think of the children!" "Don't throw that food, Beowulf!" "I'm too young to pie!"

Joan could only watch in disbelief at what was occurring. Beowulf, standing there pridefully while casually tossing the pie in one hand, continued to snicker as more and more people noticed his intentions. He turned to look at Joan with a raised eyebrow, which she returned with an incredulous stare. Was he really about to start some sort of fight? He chuckled, while Nightingale looked around the room. "Well… what shall we do?"

"Duck," Nightingale ordered as she hid underneath the table. Before she could protest, Joan was quickly dragged under by Dantes.

 **"Open fire!"**  Tyler yelled as he hurled an orange rather weakly. A preemptive strike of various food was soon hurtling towards Beowulf.

The berserker, completely caught off guard by the sudden coordinated strike, was nailed by several pieces of food at the same time. Orange, bananas, and even an entire, double layered cake from Iskandar was sent sailing into the berserker who was too flabbergasted to actually dodge properly, even if his instincts screamed to. The resounding laughter that filled the cafeteria was followed by a round of applause as the scarred man casually placed his pie back onto the now messy table to wipe his face of debris.

Joan placed herself back in the seat, thankful it had somehow avoided collateral damage. She stared in surprise as Beowulf chuckled and sat down, wiping his bare torso and arms of the projectile food. A robot quickly hovered over, allowing Joan to get a closer study of the strange machine, as it began cleaning the table of the fallout. To Nightingale's and Dante's entertainment, it soon turned the vacuum onto the servant himself as he audibly protested. A second soon joined. The robots' protocol won out, and they proceeded to run the nozzles over the entire berserker to clean him off.

After they hovered away, Beowulf was soon chuckling as Joan stared at him. He looked to her and smirked, "Well, at least I got the glares off of you… Glad you finally decided to sit with us?"

"What makes you say that?"

His smirk only increased. "You didn't notice you're smiling?"

Dantes and Nightingale watched in amusement as Joan realized she actually was, albeit a small one. It soon vanished, replaced by shock and slight embarrassment. She could not argue, after the initial confusion wore off, that she enjoyed the scene Beowulf had caused. It was a unique sort of anarchy, and not one she expected from such a Heroic King. But he did it, and it was for her benefit even though they had just met. Taking a small glance around, she even noticed much less people than before were glaring at her. If anything, a few had turned their attention to Beowulf as a precaution in case he'd retaliate.

Dantes stood up beside her, making the alter look towards him once more. "Now that the usual theatrical escapades are over… Ready to get some food?"

She paused for a few seconds. With a hint of newfound enthusiasm, she nodded and stood up. Dantes smirked at the progress.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Joan would never admit it, but the food at dinner really was phenomenal. If this is what conserving magical energy tasted like, she would be happy to continue doing so. She speared part of her appetizer as she curiously eavesdropped on the conversation behind her. Initially uninterested, she became more curious when it appeared Ishtar was the one sitting behind her. Though these particular booths were tall enough to prevent visuals, the sound carried around and over just fine.

The archer took another bite of the lobster stuffed mushrooms, clearly impressed by the sound she made. It was a common compliment to Emiya, who was sitting across from her in a three-piece suit with the jacket placed on the hanger. Arturia sat beside him in a simple blue halter dress, matching his tie perfectly. Both of their hairs were down, though well kept, while the goddess before them opted for a golden strapless. Her long, black hair flowed down her black elegantly, as she gently placed the fork down onto the plate.

"Now then… you wish to speak of the human whose body I currently possess, correct?"

"Yes. Rin was a dear friend of ours," Arturia responded evenly. Joan had been made aware of the situation by Dantes after she overheard a few employees gossiping about it. Both Arturia and Emiya had been initially excited at the thought Rin had joined them within the walls, only for that hope to be shattered upon actually talking with the goddess. It seemed Ishtar was rather open and approachable compared to the stories about her. The two appeared to remain hopeful for her friend, but the avenger's anger was rising.

Joan gripped her fork a little tighter at her initial, unsympathetic comment. Her brooding only grew worse, as the angry fires boiled within. This goddess had, likely by force she mused, taken over a human host in order to manifest. Once more, the omnipotent beings were showing their real colors, even if her tone did not sound like it. With slightly narrowed eyes, which Dantes noticed, she continued to listen to the conversation behind her, waiting for an opportunity to happily chastise an insufferable deity.

"I understand what I have done affects the two of you personally, as you have made me aware," Ishtar began before sipping on her glass of wine. With a small smile, she indicated she enjoyed that as well, but it soon faded. "But I will not apologize for it. Our personalities have merged, even though I retain control. I cannot allow someone beneath me to wield the strength that only I know how, nor would my pride ever accept such a concept."

Emiya narrowed his eyes, as did Arturia. Unknown to them, so did Joan as she cursed the deity mentally. Of course they would do this of their own choosing and accord. Why would they ever apologize about anything they did? She, and likely Jeanne too, certainly didn't get any formal apology from the deity they so devoutly listened to, even as they were led to death and resentment. Why would Ishtar be any differe-

"However, because of the merging, I am obviously not the same goddess the stories make mention of, as I'm sure you clearly see. I would have been a lot more… aggressive… in dealing with your opinion. I'm not, because it no longer feels… right, I guess you humans would say."

Arturia and Emiya looked to each other curiously as Ishtar took another sip before continuing. "I have only scattered pieces of this… Rin Tohsaka's memories due to the unity. From what pieces of you two appear, you obviously meant a lot to her, as she did to you. Therefore, I am willing to make a compromise."

"Goddess Ishtar. What do you mean?" Arturia began slowly. The saber had apparently had already dealt with an indifferent divine spirit in the latest major singularity, so she likely braced for something irrational. Joan was trying hard not to say anything against the deity.

To their surprise, the goddess smiled. "Truthfully, I feel rather comfortable talking to you, and I wish to learn a bit more about this host, Rin Tohsaka. Since our personalities merged, I am not able to do so directly… however, you two have had direct experiences with her."

Emiya remained visibly skeptical. "And what makes this a compromise if you're only questioning us to sate your curiosities? I don't commit to one-sided deals."

She chuckled as she sipped her wine once more. "So many forward personalities in this place, even in the presence of true, ancient divinity… You Chaldeans never cease to fascinate me…"

Ignoring her comment, they waited in anticipation, as did Joan who was now blissfully unaware her tablemates were watching her eavesdrop. "Normally I only wish to be called by my proper title and name, but when you two first approached me a few days ago… I found being called Rin or Tohsaka was rather pleasant coming from you. I guess this human really does have more influence on my outlook than just my temperament."

"...You will let us call you by her name?"

"It does not bother me, so you two may have this sole privilege as a kind gesture to my host, which may be extended if there appear to be others with similar circumstances. I will also willingly converse with you whenever you wish, especially after I learn the full details of what this human meant to you both. However, be warned... do not expect me to act exactly like her. I have my pride as a true goddess, Ishtar of Mesopotamia, that naturally comes first."

The couple exchanged knowing glances, clearly amused that even if the goddess was in control, bits of Rin's personality still shined through. It could easily be argued that Ishtar's compatibility with Rin simply meant it was her personality, but by her revelations it was clear Tohsaka did not merge without her usual fight. They smiled to each other, visibly showcasing the situation just got more acceptable even if it wasn't exactly how they wished it would be.

"That's as far as I will go for others. You will understand I shall go no further… Emiya-kun and Saber?" She tested curiously, finding the nicknames rolled off her tongue quite naturally. They smiled brighter like she did. "Yes… That was not as uncomfortable as I thought it might be. It appears I have names for you as well… Now then, Emiya-kun, what food offering have you and the cooks prepared for the goddess this evening?"

Dantes smirked as Joan's eyes had widened in total surprise. A goddess had  _willingly_  conceded ground for the human host she possessed. With control, she could have easily decided to go against everything and act as she pleased, even if the host protested against such acts. Her decision to follow the peaceful route surprised her, but would do nothing to restore her faith in divine beings. They had still committed terrible acts… but then again, so did humans. What it did do, however, was reaffirm her belief that if a goddess was willing to cede ground, perhaps she could make headway with others in the future. Yes, she certainly had a chance here.

"Enraptured by that conversation?" Dantes asked quietly, making sure the goddess wouldn't potentially overhear. She didn't.

Joan groaned. "I'll set you aflame if you push that point…"

Nightingale and Beowulf chuckled as Dantes rolled his eyes. "That threat is losing its edge, Joan."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The alter was already feeling better the next morning, finding satisfaction in strolling around Chaldea while not in spirit form. She would still get the occasional look, but all the glances have since lost their edge during the past day. As irritating as it was, their reactions would never depress her. She only felt anger towards being held to a perception that she, admittedly, set in France due to her atrocities. Then again, it was understandable considering the weight of her sins. Still, the growing belief she finally had a chance of being accepted was not lost to her, and she didn't have to change to make it possible.

It seemed the building was finally getting used to the idea she was not here to start trouble, which was a small relief to her. What she didn't realize, was now that the tension was dropping once more, the servant population was likely to start acting how they usually do. For all, it was just a simple matter of living the lives they wished within the safety of the walls. To some, the manner at which they lived was far more interesting than she could ever imagine. Thankfully, she didn't have to do any creative thinking, since it was very likely she would learn firsthand-

"Run, Jekyll!" Mordred laughed as she sped down the hallway in her usual white tube top coupled with jeans. She was dragging Jekyll by the hand, the assassin's formal attire marred by damp spots and snow much like his friend was.

"How did I let you talk me into that!?" the doctor groaned loudly as Mordred's laughter echoed down the halls as they passed.

From her spot at the corner, waiting like a truck trying to turn at an intersection, she watched the pair pass in disbelief. A robot was soon following after them, using its vacuum and thermal emitter attachments to clean the floors of their wet trail. As it passed, she slowly turned the corner and began walking down the way they came, silently pondering what she just witness-

"It's not what you think! It's not what you-" An unmanly scream echoed from around the next corner, freezing all employees in the hallway as the floor began rumbling.  **"Oh shiver me timbers!** **It'sNotWhatYouThink _-! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"_**

Blackbeard rounded the corner with total fear in his eyes. Jeans blurred as he ran while his loose,  _Black Flag_ T-shirt rustled with the air as he dashed towards Joan. She stepped to the side, eyeing him warily as he shot a pleading look towards her. Her eyebrow raised in confusion as he passed in a full sprint, only for Heracles to round the same corner in battle attire; So that's what the rumbling was about. Since weapons were banned from use within the halls, the large berserker chased after him with a poor robot as a makeshift club.

"Kind sir, please release my appendages so I may continue cleaning protocols." The robot's mundane response was met with a roar as Heracles closed in on a screaming Blackbeard.

Joan stared in disbelief as yet another servant rounded the corner, this time flying and appearing to be dressed as some sort of fairy? Illya chased after Heracles with panic in her eyes and Ruby gripped tightly in her hand as she flew past like a fighter aircraft. Joan stared after the girl in disbelief as her voice echoed down the halls.

"Berserker! Don't hurt Eddy! He was just giving me a headpat for the drawing I made for him!"

Joan stood there in total silence as they disappeared further away. Employees remained in their spots, just as confused, as the alter began slowly walking again. With her brain trying to figure out what kind of absurdities this place held, a final servant turned the corner. To her relief, this child seemed relatively calm about the entire situation, as Kuro casually licked her triple scooped ice cream cone of various flavors. She meandered slowly, careful not to spill any drips onto her red tank top or jean shorts, but eyed Joan curiously as she approached. The saint was thankful there was no hint of judgment.

"Did my sister, a creepy bearded pirate, and a two-and-a-half-meter tall Greek demi-god run this way?" the archer asked casually.

Still bewildered, Joan could only point down the hallway. Kuro nodded, "Thanks. I should probably catch up to them."

A yell echoed down the hallway, followed by a vicious roar and more of Illya's attempts to placate the berserker. Kuro simply licked her frozen treat and giggled, "...or it's too late... Oh well."

Joan blinked.  _'This is the real Chaldea...? What kind of wild menagerie am I trying to be a part of?'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Beowulf chuckled as he swung Hrunting with considerable strength, using it in a way he never would have imagined in his previous life. The shockwave that followed the blade slammed into a bank of snow, sending it airborne to be caught by the wind. The gust carried it away, revealing a piece of the walkway that connected the training grounds to the facility. While specialized robots were usually the ones to clear the paths on a twice daily basis, today's situation called for some more serious help.

While Mordred had become significantly friendlier after having her real desire made into a reality, that only served to increase her overflowing confidence. It didn't help occasionally hanging out with her newfound gamer friends only encouraged her to be the excited saber she was. To Arturia's vexation this day, that meant dragging Jekyll to the top of the mountain to join her as she tried out snowboarding. This was not something she needed to deal with a day before a planned deployment. It didn't help she learned about it in a tiny documentary about similar sports, causing her to combine that with surfing.

The resulting avalanche would have taken forever for the robots to clear alone, so servants were needed. Thankfully, the facility was not hit by the wave of snow, even if its reinforced shell would have prevented any damage; Clearing the facility's roof would have just been more hassle. With that in mind, Nightingale volunteered their group at lunch without listening to their opinions, as usual, though the two men didn't mind since they were used to her antics. The alter did not like being voluntold, and was absent from the afternoon task… initially. She walked towards the group of battle clad servants with a blank expression.

"Astounding. You actually appeared for mundane errands," Dantes chuckled with a small smirk.

"Don't push your luck, Dantes." Joan shook her head and rolled her eyes as she approached, arms crossed in front of her battle attire as her cape blew in the wind. Snow stuck to her dark cloth as it did the others' combat clothing. With a huff, she proved she did not look particularly pleased, but that did not change the fact she had actually appeared. Whether she was going to actually help or watch, they could only guess. It seemed the latter at first, as she stared towards Nightingale further up the bank as she swiftly punched and kicked unusual paths through the snow. She was nowhere near the pathway that still needed to be cleared.

She raised an eyebrow, and her voice. "Wasting time while the men do the work?"

Nightingale wasn't affronted in the least. "The child servants may want to play in a maze today, so I am starting to make one for them."

Joan clicked her tongue. ' _Two are already playing with a berserker, last I saw them…'_

"She did the first quarter and suddenly got that idea," Beowulf explained as he swung his blade again, causing a second shockwave to clear the next ten meters. "We should be finished within the next hour at this rate."

Joan huffed, then walked down the path towards Beowulf and Dantes. The male avenger finished a burst of dashes, clearing another few meters before watching the alter curiously. With a blink, he appeared at her side as Beowulf took the cue to move as well. The berserker looked on as Joan drew her sword, igniting it swiftly in fire before quickly slashing the air in front of her. A searing inferno rocketed forward, catching Nightingale's attention as the attack flew down the presumed pathway, melting the snow quickly. As the flames subsided, even the tops of rock could be seen between the sizzling metal grates of the path.

Sheathing her sword, she smirked towards the two men. "Your methods are a little lackluster. I find it more appealing to incinerate every last trace of it."

If they were impressed or unnerved, it wasn't obvious. Beowulf only shrugged and grinned. "If it gets the job done faster, I'm not complaining."

Nearly twenty minutes later, even with Nightingale still happily working on the maze for the children, the trio had cleared the entire path, allowing the utility robots to do the finishing touches with their thermal emitters. As they proceeded to thaw the remaining ice, and any other finishing touches, Joan stared into the snow filled sky. Slowly her eyes glazed as she envisioned a different place as the speckles fell onto her face. Soon she was no longer among cleaning robots and new acquaintances, but the day God abandoned her.

The falling snow reminded her of the ashes that flew around her that day, and her frown deepened. She felt the flames on her face once more, scorching her body. She did not feel the cold of the mountains any longer as the crackling of wood and demeaning cries echoed into her ears. No one had been there to save her, and no one even bothered to try. Not a single person in that crowd believed she was worth anything to them. They had been content, like their God, to watch the saint burn for everything she had don-

She was shaken into reality by a snowball slamming into the side of her head, quickly followed by laughter. With a growl, she glared towards the offending servant as Beowulf held his exposed torso to try and calm himself. "What was that for!?"

"You looked far too serious after playing with snow," he grinned and crossed his arms.

Joan glared. "And that's reason enough to pelt me with a snowba-"

She was hit by another one, this time from Dantes as he casually rolled up another in his hands. She eyed his smirk as it grew. "Oh? I did not realize you had been talking, Joan. My mistake. Please accept my  _humblest_  apologies."

While Beowulf laughed, Joan slowly began to smirk. She reached down and grabbed a handful of snow for herself. Though she was interested in revenge, it was clear she would have to fight fire with fire; The idea of burning the closest people she had to friends in Chaldea was not ideal. Quickly, she rolled up the ball as Beowulf dodged a shot from Dantes. After prepping her round, she quickly hurled it at the count who instantly caught it. With a quick spin, he took to the air and struck Beowulf's backside.

"Thanks for the ammunition," he snickered before quickly dashing behind a robot to use as a shield. It intercepted an attack from Nightingale, using her new maze like a war trench.

Discontent that she had been countered, she began rolling up more snowballs while dodging ones thrown her way. She found herself chuckling as a ball slammed against her black cape, sticking to the fabric as it blew in the wind. With a spin, she hurled a few towards Nightingale who was too preoccupied dodging Dantes to notice. She was pelted by two of them, before turning towards the female avenger with a mischievous smile. Before she could figure out why, Beowulf's snowball had impacted the back of her neck, sending bits of snow down the back of her armor. The melting snow made it uncomfortable, but she simply smirked at Beowulf as he laughed.

"I'll get you for that one!"

As he was pelted by the trio, who had now ganged up on him, he began casually working on a pile of snowballs. Dantes would occasionally appear next to him and steal one, only to smack it against his backside to the amusement of the other two. It was only after he hurled a shotgun round worth of projectiles at Dantes, forcing him to dodge, that his real plan was revealed. After two precision throws towards the male avenger, getting pelted by Joan the whole time, Nightingale changed targets to focus him, making him blindly begin dodging-

Only to be slammed by a boulder-sized clump of packed snow sent hurtling by Beowulf, thankful for the sudden opening provided by Nightingale. The howling berserker roared with satisfaction over the winds as Nightingale joined him in laughter, the pair watching as Dantes brushed the abundant amount of snow that now clung to his battle attire. But the avenger was also chuckling after being caught by his friend's instinctive throw. To the trio's pleasure, it was clear Beowulf's instinctive action had worked.

Joan was laughing with them, thoroughly distracted from her thoughts. As she calmed down, she also realized what they had done for her, and she smirked at them with a shake of her head. It was returned with two nods and a hearty laugh from Beowulf. The group was doing a lot to make her feel welcome and accepted without condition, and she had to admit it was working. A week since she arrived, and she finally felt comfortable among the walls with possible friends looking out for her best inter-

Nightingale laughed loudly as her snowball slammed right into the center of Joan's face.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Stunning dress. Glad you're not thinking about leaving anymore."

"You three, and a few others, are to blame."

Dantes scooched over on his favorite couch in the salon to allow space for the female avenger to sit. She accepted the offer, smoothing the back of her black, halter dress with crossing, thick back straps. She sat down gently before crossing one leg over the other and joining her companion in staring at the gently falling snow. The blizzard had lightened today, and made for a nice scene compared to conditions two days ago as they cleaned the walkway.

The male avenger sat to the side, wearing just a gray dress shirt tucked into black formal pants and covered with a matching vest. The collar was popped, and there was no tie in sight as he casually sipped from a glass of water. He quietly examined her short hair, noting it was likely far easier to clean than Jeanne's longer, flowing river. It was clear, even if she only had her battle attire for most of the week, she had been at least taking advantage of her Chaldean room's fairly luxurious shower. If anything, he appeared glad she seemed to find her place; She was just as content.

Whatever Gudao and the others convinced her of in their last singularity, it had truly sped up the process. She cleared her throat. "So this is where you sit every afternoon?"

"Usually. I find it relaxing."

Joan slowly nodded her head as time passed in comfortable silence. Dare she say, she liked the view and the quiet company. Dantes proved to be an interesting friend, as she now felt comfortable enough to call him. However, there were still some things that bothered her that she simply couldn't let go. While her attempts at small talk to ease into it failed, she didn't care. It would have been easier than just dropping the subjects onto him, but with the relative privacy and quiet, she felt no better time than now to find answers.

"...Why were you looking out for me so often?" She quietly wondered if it was because he was interested in her. From bringing him into his little group of friends, to keeping the peace whenever someone would try to start an argument with her, she had to admit Dantes did a fine job of being a watchful individual.

Without turning to look at her, while she stared at him, he answered plainly, "Initially? Because we are the same, yet different."

She frowned. "So you only did it because I was an avenger?"

"It was only  _part_  of the reason. I convinced the masters to allow me to be your vengeful tour guide so you may feel more comfortable around someone with a similar disposition and circumstance. I was not forced to accompany you, rather I chose to do so against the masters' wishes out of rare concern."

Joan paused, recognizing his admittance that it wasn't for the master's safety, but rather his own choosing to accompany her the first day. Still, the conversation had much more to reveal to her. "Circumstance… Chaldea hated you too on your first summoning?"

"No. Rather, most came to despise me for my coarse inquiries... not that I blame them." He sipped his water before he finally looked towards her. "I was confused why some chose to put aside their precious hatred. Such compromise was a blasphemous notion, and still partly is… Boudica and a few others still would rather avoid me, even if they retain civility when we must collaborate. But that happened due to my own actions... You, who were just summoned, were initially distrusted by nearly everyone."

She scoffed. "So you felt bad for me because I fell into your previous position? How kind… but I don't need mercy. I don't need pity either."

"Call it what you wish, but I gave you what you needed… a chance."

Joan studied him curiously as he looked back out the window and continued. "Nightingale and Beowulf gave me my chance after I nearly shattered all hopes. I simply sought to do the same for you, because I know what it's like to be abandoned… only to find someone still cared enough in the end. One was enough."

Falling silent, Joan stared out the window with Dantes. Thinking back on it, he had actually given her the chance where most would not. Even with Gudao occasionally asking how she was adapting, and Gabrielle's apology and endeavor to do the same, she felt fairly unwanted. It was a welcome change, especially as the hatred burned within her heart. Her vengeance would continue to smolder, much like it probably did for Dantes, but at least now there were those who honestly cared.

For once, she finally understood things a little better. As chaotic as this place could be sometimes, at least she could accept that over everyone's initial distrust. She had found what she needed most, as an answer to her insecurities involving Jeanne was revealed to her. It appears, even with her countless atrocities holding her back, there were still those who welcomed her. She didn't need to create ideal personalities, since she now had genuine friends who were interested in her well-being.

Her craving to be wanted by someone, her sort of wish, was close to being answered. She had friends who accepted her, and maybe genuinely wanted by them as well. Perhaps her insecurities ran deeper than she thought if she still questioned it, but it was still too soon. With the passing of time, she felt a new possibility that maybe her absurd uncertainties would also fade away. Maybe she was being far too optimistic, but compared to the solitude and endless glares, she would be fine grasping that rope.

But there were still other curiosities puzzling her. "You've made it clear you care to an extent… but are you also responsible for the others' being kinder?"

Dantes looked to her blankly. "What do you mean?"

Joan blinked. "You? Beowulf? Nightingale? None of you are responsible for the sudden civility towards me by a number of servants? Sanson and Marie gave me a complimentary drink of my choosing last night and genuinely wished me a pleasant evening."

"Ah… I know the answer to that inquiry," Dantes began as he set his drink down with an amused smirk. He turned to Joan as she raised an eyebrow impatiently for the answer. He chuckled. "You're not going to believe me."

"I don't believe, remember?"

"That's a lie, since you believe in yourself a little more now, am I wrong?"

She turned away in annoyance and embarrassment, obviously having been caught. "Just say it already... You're irritating me."

"Very well," Dantes chuckled once more as he picked his drink up again. "Jeanne was the one who convinced them to give you another chance."

Her head snapped so fast to him, he was a bit concerned she would have killed herself on the spot. He chuckled as she stared in confusion. "Her!? Why!?"

The Count of Monte Cristo sipped his drink with a content smirk. "That's something you need to ask her yourself."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I wonder how Arty is liking her country..."

"Did you say something, Auntie Jeanne?"

"Ah, no. Just mumbling to myself," she giggled. Jeanne found herself babysitting Atalanta's children once more, since she and Irisviel were still deployed on a minor singularity. There was no real urgency or threat, and the singularity was proving rather tame at recent reports. It was simple enough that some of the team members were doing present shopping since it was during the seventies in England. There was no doubt she would have enjoyed her friend's reactions, but she was clearly content for keeping the kids company in the gymnasium.

With a slow exhale, Jack held the basketball in her hands and looked back at the net behind her. She dribbled the ball in front of her a few times as Nursery Rhyme and Jeanne sat in front of her to watch. While the two girls wore their matching gym shorts and shirt, Jeanne opted for a comfortable white sweater with matching sweatpants. She waited patiently as Jack exhaled one last time… before she suddenly bolted into the air, back flipping three times as she arced towards the net. With a fourth and final flip, she held the ball out for her creative dunk-

Only to find she miscalculated and wound up falling into the net herself. The ball unceremoniously released through her hands, having gone through the net to leave the assassin flailing her legs while upside down. Nursery Rhyme doubled over in laughter while Jeanne quickly stood up in concern. "Jackie, are you alright!?"

"We think?" she replied, letting her old pronoun habit slipping through. The assassin attempted to pull herself out- She fell in her further and pouted. Jeanne was now giggling with Nursery Rhyme.

"Help, Alice!" Jack frowned at her adopted sister, who only continued to laugh. After getting her fit under control, with a small spell for boost, she jumped up to the net to help pry her sister free.

"Stop flailing, Jackie!" she complained with a groan. "Sheesh. I might have to cut the net!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Don't! Mommy will have to replace it!"

As the two girls continued to bicker, Jeanne felt eyes upon her as she was about to help them. She slowly turned around, her eyes widening to see Joan approaching her slowly. Their similar interests in clothing showed, since she wore the same exact top and bottom design as Jeanne did, except her variation was jet black. To her surprise, the alter looked at her blankly as she approached, but there was a bit of uncertainty in her step. She did a great job of hiding it, though the worry on employees and servants around the outskirts of the gymnasium was far more apparent.

"Jeanne."

"Joan..." The saint replied evenly to her alter. "I thought you just wanted to ignore me."

Her eyes narrowed. "It isn't that simple after what you've done."

The holy maiden sighed. "...Someone told you then."

The paler woman crossed her arms, glancing for a brief second towards the struggling children on the basketball net. "Dantes did… But why the hell would you do something like that? My existence contradicts everything you are. You should hate me outright, not help!"

"You're not openly trying to kill me, are you?" Jeanne decided to tease to lighten the mood. To her visible relief as she smiled, Joan shook her head.

"It makes no sense to me," Joan pushed with slight irritation. "I'm your exact opposite! You believe God has never forsaken you. That you're a single prayer to the lord, and a follower of his word."

"God hasn't forsaken you either."

"Like hell he hasn't! He left us to the flames, yet you so willingly choose to believe otherwise…" she grumbled with malice in her eyes. "But this isn't about him. This is about you and me, and why you seem to be so accepting of who I am regardless of what I did… We were serious enemies!"

"As were many in these halls, but most get along fine now," she mused as she stared a Jack. The little assassin and her mother in particular were prime examples of that. "I believe in the good of all people, Joan. You made it clear, even if you are a fabrication or a false existence, even if we've fought… that you're a real person who just wants to be accepted. I saw it best in past days how you carried yourself and acted. Those weren't the decisions of a malicious servant, even if your words are sharp."

Joan narrowed her eyes as Jeanne realized what she revealed. "...You were spying on me?"

"I-I guess I was…" she stuttered with a faint blush. Behind her, Nursery Rhyme had almost gotten Jack untangled from the net. "Not very saintly, I know… Marie hasn't been the greatest influence on me."

To her surprise, Joan chuckled. "You see me very differently than what I assumed, so I shouldn't be surprised."

Jeanne smiled softly. "Even if you believe God doesn't exist, I feel he still acknowledges you. From what I see, he's blessed you with your presence here. He's blessed me with this interesting life as well."

"He never blessed me with anything except misfortune… I'm just a corrupted servant who got lucky."

Jeanne frowned in sympathy and slight disappointment as Jack and Nursery Rhyme tumbled to the ground in a heap with small whimpers behind her. Thankfully they were servants, though the bouncy mats setup previously also helped. Instead of any worrying noises, they simply bounced on the makeshift trampoline before their giggles overcame them. Jeanne looked towards them and chuckled, while Joan looked on blankly.

No. She couldn't believe in god no matter how much anyone tried to convince her, even her true self. It was fundamentally impossible because of who she was made to be, and the container that holds her to the avenger class. Silently, she acknowledged she didn't need to believe in anything of the sort though. There were those who were willing to believe in her anyway, regardless of how absurd the situation was. Jeanne somehow believed in her, as did Dantes. Beowulf and Nightingale likely did too along with Gudao, and also Gabrielle. With that, she could be content; She didn't need a god.

But fate had better ideas in mind as the sisters scurried over to the two saints. "Jeanne! Joan! Can we play hide and seek?"

Jeanne smiled happily towards them, putting her hands on her knees to lean down to their level. "Of course! How about we invite Kuro and Illya to play too? The more the merrier!"

Their eyes lit up, and even Joan found herself with a tiny smile at the sight. "Jackie! Race you to them!"

As soon as she suggested it, Jack was already boosting her way towards the door, making Nursery Rhyme pout at the obvious cheating. With some spell bolstering of her own, she quickly followed after her. Jeanne chuckled as they quickly disappeared through the doors, before an awkward silence fell between the two saints. Joan, still preoccupied with the sudden turn of events, was more than happy to leave everything at that had Jeanne not turned to her once more.

Jeanne fiddled with her finger before her. "Um… so Christmas is in five days..."

Joan scowled. "I'm not going to celebrate that Christian holiday."

"...I have a present to give you back in my room."

The alter blinked, the scowl quickly destroyed and replaced with a dumbfounded expression. "…you have a present for me?"

Jeanne nodded with a small smile. "It was a little fast, to be fair… but I had Atalanta send it back from the singularity yesterday for watching the children."

"You're unbelievable... I don't have anything for you, you know?" Joan admitted with a flat tone. Jeanne took no offense.

"Well… if it makes you feel better, you already did…" the holy maiden trailed off quietly. Joan raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything except leave you alone. You want me to ignore you further?" This girl was confusing, and she was her for hell's sake.

"You see I, um…" Jeanne trailed off before chuckling nervously. She finally admitted in a whisper, "…I've been silently hoping for a little sister all this time..."

Seconds passed. Joan felt her face and resolute indifference shatter like glass. Her polar opposite could only laugh at the alter for the sudden, complete and total loss of composure. Between breaths and fits, Jeanne finally managed to talk. "Is that really how I look in complete surprise?"

"What sort of- You want me to be your  **little sister!?**  We're nearly the same person!" Joan cried out incredulously with a scowl. Of everything she has heard so far in the past week, that was the hardest thing she could ever believe, even including God. The true Maid of Orleans wanted to see the more chaotic attuned, disbelieving witch, that put her name to complete shame and disgrace… as a younger sibling of all things. Between the recent insanity of the past few days, she truly thought this place was senseless.

"Illyasviel and Kuro are too, but they manage it just fine… though I believe they were originally calling each other cousins in their timeline? Maybe I misheard the details... Emiya mentioned something and I was…"

Jeanne looked back to see Joan giving her a dry look. "Right. I'm going on a tangent… But I genuinely meant it. Though, I shouldn't have revealed that so suddenly like that. You've barely been here a week, and we were big enemies only a few months ago… I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Joan was beyond puzzled, but at the same time felt content. Dantes may have been the first to open a door, with others following soon after, but this was the biggest surprise she had yet. As absurd of a notion as she truly believed it to be, she couldn't help but feel truly appreciated. The real holy maiden wanted to consider her as a little sister, which went beyond even acceptance; She was wanted, which was what she craved.

But there had been too many developments, and far too soon. She couldn't just accept it, as much as she wanted to. Even after revealing her insecurities during that tiny singularity, and everything she had just been through... she needed time for something like this.

"Tch... The deranged nerve of you. This is crazy... and too sudden for me," the alter quietly admitted with a frown.

"I can give you time to think it over…" the saint offered with a tiny smile.

Before she could respond, the doors to the gym burst open with the giggles of the child servants. "We found them! But we're playing tag because all of them already are!"

"All of them…?" Jeanne asked quietly as Kuro sped through the door in blue sweatpants and a green tank top. She laughed loudly as Illya ran through the door with Blackbeard close behind her. The pirate, wearing a black shirt with a random the  _One Piece_  logo on the front and jeans, looked completely shocked and confused while Illya took to the air, much to his dismay. The magical girl, looking down happily in her battle attire, watched as Heracles burst through the door to stare at the closest tag target… which was Blackbeard.

"How did you drag me into this, Illya!?" Blackbeard yelled as he bolted across the gym floor. Playing with the children was turning out to be far more dangerous than any of his perverted raids. He ran by the two saints as Heracles began his charge. He yelped in horror.  **"Why me!? Why. Always. Me!? This is bull shiiiii-sh kebabs!"**

As Heracles flew past with the laughter of the children filling the large room, Joan groaned at the absurdity of this place. Jeanne giggled at her side, and the alter turned to look at her as Jack ran up to them. Taking the holy maiden by the hand, she looked to Joan curiously as she slowly grasped her's. To her delight, she received a slow nod and a tiny sigh.

Jack dragged both of them with her to chase after the retreating males. Jeanne smiled towards Joan, while she simply scowled back. It appears she was joining this whether she wanted to or not, since she didn't particularly feel like threatening a young girl with fire for pulling her along without consent... especially since she had only been nice to her. How could she ignore her happy little smile either?

Between other servants believing in her and her own disbelief in everything, she found it difficult herself to be in such an annoying situation. But her hope was answered, albeit in a way she never expected nor truly comprehended most of the time. This place was crazy, and so was she for staying here. Though it helped she found reasons to stay, especially from being wanted by select individuals. Maybe that number would grow, or maybe it would shrink. Maybe others would soon come to trust her as an appreciated individual like a few have so far. With all the possibilities, Joan was only certain about one view.

Jeanne Alter finally believed she found what truly mattered, and no god could steal that from her.


	28. Fragment 27: Just a Little Problem

"Never a worry. Anything gets close, they're soon cold as a wagon tire."

"Billy's a wonderful flank guard," Martha smiled in support.

"I can attest to that," Jeanne nodded as the three continued to converse near the Strategy Room's door. It was clear the briefing for the afternoon's training session was starting late, which was a shame. Martha was really enjoying the atmosphere of the holiday season.

The trio just recently arrived, and were waiting with the rest of the servants in combat attire. The masters and Mashu were running a few minutes late due to a last-minute adjustment of a newly upgraded mystic codes for the two mages. To burn time, the members of the year's last sortie were making idle chat at the table, with the exception of the three newest arrivals and the two avengers leaning against some cabinets. On the wall near the sliding door, a notice was posted with the roster information.

**2015 Last Training Sortie**

**Gudao. Gabrielle. Mashu. Lord El-Melloi II.  
**

**Joan. Nightingale. Billy. Benkei. Martha. Ushiwakamaru.**

**Jeanne. Iskandar. Medusa. Medea. Arturia. Emiya.**

Truthfully, Martha couldn't wait to be done with the final deployment of the year. After being so used to hiding her religious beliefs in her previous life, it was exhilarating to see so much open cheer and festivities in preparation for Christmas. From candy canes to colorful decorations, it was curious yet heartwarming to know how this season had developed alongside others. However, she was sure to keep up her pristine appearance and not present herself as too unladylike; She was a saint, and she must act proper.

That idea didn't apply to others though.

Martha glanced to the King of Conquerors as he quickly got up from his chair with a laugh. Though his retainer shook his head, his attempts not to chuckle were failing miserably; Something was up, and she had a bad feeling about it. With a proud grin and a hum, Iskandar walked by the trio as he pulled some cord from under his blowing cape. Stronger than most string, the paracord was quickly unwound as the rider tied one end low on the door frame. Realizing what he was doing, Joan chuckled with a tiny smirk from her spot next to Nightingale while Benkei shook his head.

"That's not very becoming of you, Iskandar."

While he stood up to inspect his handiwork, he simply grinned and slammed a fist against his own chest. "Attention to detail and caution are necessary points on the battlefield. I have faith that this will not affect them, but if it does, we will enjoy a great show!"

As the rest of the group returned to their former conversations, except for Medusa who had been reading quietly, Martha looked blankly towards the trip wire. Ever the kind and watchful individual, she wanted to untie the trap for the sake of the unwary masters; As a saint herself, it was only the right thing to do. Then there was the more subdued side of her often kept concealed, which took some amusement at the anticipation of what was to come. It was the side that kept her driving forward with determination, but was not quite saintly material. While she continued to mentally debate, the doors slid open-

"Hey Gudao! Gabby!"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 27: Just a Little Problem** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Most paid no heed as Astolfo happily skipped in with a strange bottle in his hands, but Martha did.

Cheerfully smiling, the rider clad in matching purple sweatpants and shirt failed to notice the trap. With a gasp from Jeanne and Martha, Astolfo yelped as he comically face planted into the ground with a whimper, but not before releasing the container of blue liquid high into the air. The bottle tumbled on its deadly path towards the steel ceiling fan while the cork held the contents in place. As he picked himself up, Astolfo followed the flight path with his eyes and began to panic, which was caught by a few servants in the room. They reacted immediately.

"Scatter!"

Jeanne, Martha, and Billy began bolting for the door as the violet-haired saint quickly picked Astolfo from his fallen spot. Benkei and Ushiwakamaru dove behind an aisle of filing cabinets, putting a wall between them and the potentially dangerous concoction. Nightingale had grabbed Joan by the wrist, much to her protest, and was quickly speeding towards the exit. The remainder, too far from the door, quickly began scrambling to put things between them and the now flying liquid. Their efforts were unfortunately in vain.

Martha and the others could only listen from outside as sizzling noises and bright flashes filled the room, with Astolfo looking incredibly guilty at what he just caused. Before they could question him, Joan, who was nearly out of the door, was hit by a rather large splash of the blue liquid, sending a blinding flash through the nearby area. As Nightingale looked towards her companion, while the two masters in their battle uniforms ran into her peripheral view further away, she gasped in surprise.

"J-Joan?" Jeanne spoke near breathlessly.

While stunned and confused, Joan was perfectly fine and healthy from what the others could see. The only major difference was the group had to collectively look down at the now smaller servant, who looked between them with childish eyes. Though her battle attire remained the same, it was now much smaller to fit the newly revealed young servant; It was practically draped on her. Noticing through her peripherals, Martha slowly gripped Jeanne's wrist as a huge grin began spreading across her friend's face. Thankfully, before the saint could squeal in absolute adoration, which Martha wanted to do too, Billy interrupted as he stared into the Strategy Room.

"I reckon I'm suddenly  _far_  from the only kid in this little rodeo..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Needless to say, the training program was cancelled for the day. While the masters wanted to get in one final session before taking a multi-day break for the Christmas holidays, the new predicament caused a unanimous decision to cancel. They would still handle a surprise malignant singularity if it happened, but the accident caused several reliable servants of Chaldea to be temporarily benched. There was no one person to blame for the incident, since it was a complete mistake, but that didn't stop Astolfo from sulking in the nearly empty Alchemical Room as Gudao finished up with the details.

Fou's ears twitched from his spot on the ground next to Gabrielle, staring intently towards the usually bubbly rider as Martha smiled at him in sympathy. The bubbly paladin only ever did what he thought was right, but that didn't stop chaos from erupting around him at times. Thankfully, this time was more of an adorable chaos than anything. After Martha heard him explain himself to the masters for the third time in dismay, there was no doubt it was just another sequence of bad events.

Thanks to a clumsy mishearing of instructions from Janice, Astolfo had taken the potion to the masters to ask if they could test it in the training session; He was supposed to only ask. It didn't help Iskandar had the sudden idea to pull a light-hearted prank on the duo for the holidays, but she supposed he got his own taste of karma for doing so. Thanks to another alchemical chain of mistakes, the experimental youth elixir had detonated with spectacular results. Thankfully, any residue was designed to evaporate shortly after contact, but that did little to cheer up the pink-haired boy.

Martha gently rubbed his back with a reassuring smile. "Please smile, Astolfo. It's difficult to see you so sad."

He only whimpered further. "I keep messing everything up…"

"It's okay, Astolfo! I'm sure you never mean to! You just need to be more careful~!"

The two turned to the child servant standing before them. Medea smiled brightly with her hands folded in front of her. It was unusual for Martha to see the often calm and reserved caster being so openly enthusiastic, especially when her newfound blue battle dress only made her look more like a stereotypical fairy tale princess. Then again, the adult Medea was the Princess of Colchis, even if she had a much more aggressive and cynical outlook when she first arrived in Chaldea. Needless to say, even if the caster was now much more approachable, this adorable version in front of them was in an entirely new league of-

"I can't stay sad when you're so lovably cute!" Astolfo cried out in a complete reversal of his mood, quickly hugging the small servant with a happy grin. Medea stuttered, blushed, and slowly hugged back, though she was clearly as surprised as Martha.

"Thankfully, it should only be temporary, though I'm astonished it worked on contact. It was supposed to work through ingestion only."

The three turned to look at Paracelsus who stood before them in his signature battle attire; He always did prefer it over regular clothes when working. He smiled apologetically towards Medea. "I did not forsee this event, which was my mistake once more. My replication of Gilgamesh's youth potion seems to have worked flawlessly, even down to the personality shift. I apologize you were caught in the accident, Medea. I'm sure your older identity is experiencing overwhelming anxiety in your mind, knowing that… your childhood self is no longer a secret."

Secrets kept from others should be no surprise to anyone; If someone lived on the planet for any reasonable length of time, they knew most people kept some things private for one reason or another. Martha was sadly no exception, since she endeavored so hard to ensure her ladylike appearance always shined at its best. As one of the most famous saints, she couldn't tarnish herself or her religion by appearing even an ounce out of her ideal character... though that sadly didn't stop it from slipping through by accident at times.

She was just sympathetic to Medea, whose private childhood was now, without a doubt, open for all to see.

The smaller caster giggled, presumably because she could hear those faint whispers. It would likely be the case for everyone else who had been hit, though there were still many questions regarding the potion itself. It was clearly made to be used on servants, and besides the last concoction developed to alleviate mad enhancement, there was still a previous incident that proved secret elixirs were a bad idea. With a frown, Martha remembered the look of concern and confusion on her fellow saint's face as she ran from one of her closest friends.

"If I may ask... Why were you making that potion?" She asked politely. Astolfo had stood back up to full height, and released Medea from his embrace. Her strong moral compass always led her properly, and she often used it to help others when she could. Hearing another secret potion was being brewed did not sit well with her ethics.

Paracelsus, sensing the discomfort, smiled reassuringly to her. "It was initially out of my own curiosity. I explore the secrets of the unknown in hopes I may reach the knowledge I seek. This is but another secret of the earth I wished to unravel, and I had asked permission of the masters before starting my endeavor to share it with them, should they desire. I do not wish to cause a schism among our friends of Chaldea."

"Gudako over here wanted it as a sort of counter measure against Gilgamesh…" Gudao smirked and rolled his eyes before looking over at his best friend.

"We needed an extra card just in case!" she stuck her tongue out and pouted. "I know he treats  _you_  rather well, but you put too much trust in that arrogant asshole."

Gudao shrugged with a content smile. "All servants are human in the end. I just wish to give everyone a fair chance and maybe find new happiness."

"That's the reason why none of the servants dislike Master Gudao. He's always considerate and courteous to us all," Martha added with a smile as she looked at the male master. "I honestly believe everyone respects you since you make wonderful efforts to being our friendly master rather than a boss. Your newfound routine and rotation with Gabrielle has certainly helped you do so."

That couldn't be stated enough. Gudao was almost saintly in terms of patience and dealing with others, to the point it even made her proud to call him her master; He preferred never to be called that though. He would always offer a chance to anyone, regardless of origin and others' perceived disposition. Even when the servant was unruly or chaotic, against others' opinions and suggestions, he would give them the benefit of the doubt and try to understand them as a person. If anyone could spot that saint like quality, it was her and the others who bore the title.

"Gabby has a genuine heart of her own too!" Astolfo chipped in with a grin. "But it makes me happy knowing how much energy both of you commit to make all of us feel content and appreciated!"

"Gilgamesh is a harder case though," the male master admitted with a cringe. He did spend time with the King of Heroes a few times, and dare he say, he's closer to him than almost everyone else, which is a serious achievement. The arrogant king doesn't even listen to anything Gabrielle says most of the time.

"But you try, and that's what matters. You've given us our own reasons to trust in you both!" Medea added with a giggle. "It's why my older self was so willing to stay and help after Master Gudao treated her so warmly on arrival. She felt welcome and human compared to other times she was summoned. Though… I'm not that adult, but if you need anything of me while I'm in this form… I'll try and do my best for you!"

"I'm sure you will!" Gabrielle smiled brightly, resisting every urge in her body to pat the little caster on the head. "We'll just need to keep a watchful eye while you're changed to ensure there's no other side effects. From Paracelsus' estimates, this should only last a day… though it wasn't supposed to be a splash potion either."

The male caster smiled apologetically while Gabrielle merely waved him off with a smile. "While he's working on an antidote in case this last longer-"

Martha stood up, surprising the group. "Masters. I apologize for my rudeness, but if I may interrupt..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"That's very kind of you to check up on them in the master's stead," Naomi complimented with a smile as she knit a sweater's sleeve. Her uniform was prim and proper as always, much like Martha modest white dress. The saint's wardrobe consisted mainly of conservative attire to suit her ideal appearance, though she admittedly had a few more daring numbers to draw upon. She wouldn't wear those in public though; Both Naomi and Medea were sworn to secrecy she even had them.

Martha nodded from her spot standing next to her chair. "They deserve an extended break, and my schedule is now clear. It was for the best."

Vlad sat nearby in his comfortable, black robe, taking more interest in watching the tiny Medea knitting than his own work. The small caster would occasionally squirm under the gaze, but was genuinely appreciative that her two closest friends did their best to ensure she wouldn't feel too different; If anything, Naomi looked more stressed she had lost an aide during the rush days before Christmas. Martha found it a comfortable change of pace that Naomi and Vlad were treating Medea rather normally compared to others' reactions. Occasionally, they stared, but it was hard not to when their blue haired friend would never hum so blissfully to herself as she knitted.

Martha looked at the caster with a content smile, internally jumping for joy she had been granted permission by the masters. While it was with the goodness of her heart that she volunteered, she would not deny her own inner feelings about pursuing the matter. Jokingly called an older sister personality by Sasaki, she really did get to feel like it for a day checking up on the temporary child servants. The less refined maiden within was delighted to spend time with such cute kids… though she would never openly pour her enthusiastic squeals and adoration onto them.

...Maybe she would in front of those who have come to understand her occasional, immature antics... but  _definitely_  not anyone else. She had her pride to uphold.

"What're you making, Medea?" Martha asked out of pure curiosity.

The caster smiled happily. "They're gloves for my future husband!"

Vlad and Naomi exchanged carefully hidden concern towards each other. Martha didn't need to see the glance to know they were worried about Medea's often vocal vitriol involving Jason. She was aware there was a sunny counter in the form of a modern assassin named Souichirou she wished to marry. Now that she thought about it, did this little Medea have actual feelings for Jason? How would the older Medea react to having this shot out into the open if that was the case?

The three turned back and smiled, hiding their worry, as the pony tailed girl held up the unfinished glove cheerfully for the rider across from her could see. The fluffy, black glove looked incredibly warm even if half finished. "It's to keep Kuzuki's hands warm if he ever arrives! That way they'll always be warm when he holds me!"

Vlad chuckled while Martha practically swooned at how adorable it was; Her more refined ladylike discipline barely won, but the giggle that matched Naomi's voiced all. Martha smiled, "That's so thoughtful of you! I'm certain he'll love it."

To the employee and berserker's visible relief, it seems there was still enough of the real Medea influencing her. The assassin was clearly in mind due to his unique fighting style since Martha wasn't aware Jason liked fighting personally. That was one less embarrassment the real Medea would face. Unfortunately for the caster, though, revealing that much affection at once was not something she would have done so very openly. With another giggle, Martha imagined the caster's defeated face-

"Um, excuse me… Vlad? Naomi?"

The pair looked up, along with Martha, to see Boudica approach slowly and quietly. The redhead had both hands in front of her, grasping a small basket at the hem of her crimson maxi dress. With a slight glance, she eyed Martha's battle attire curiously before nodding towards her with a smile, which was pleasantly returned. She looked to them with her unique, combined presence that defined regality and friendly openness in one. There was a hint of nervousness judging by the fidgeting of her foot, but her stance still beamed confidence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but, I've always been meaning to ask if I may join your knitting group. I usually only do so myself, and I was a tad nervous to ask in case it's very personal…"

The two looked to each other in mild surprise, which showed more from Naomi than Vlad. With simple eye contact and a smile, they nodded. The employee turned back to one of her most considerate customers with a smile. "Vlad and I would be glad to, and I'm sure Medea would too… though I believe it'd be best if we ask her when she's in her... usual state."

Boudica, cheerful at the news, was suddenly confused as Naomi struggled through a giggle during the last words. With a tinge of concern in her eyes, the red-haired rider tilted her head. "Is she alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking!" Medea answered happily as she looked behind her chair to beam at the rider. Finally in view, Boudica's mouth slowly dropped open as the red-haired rider's eyes lit up like spotlights. "If I was hurt, I'm great at healing spells! They help me take care of-"

" **Oh heavens you're so adorable!"**  Boudica squealed at the top of her lungs as the basket fell to her knees.

With no time for the caster to react to the sudden onslaught, she was resigned to her fate. Her small chest was slammed against the rider's more substantial bosom in an overeager embrace, making her gasp for air. With a whimper, Medea blushed furiously as Boudica rubbed her cheek against the caster's own, causing total embarrassment for her. The rest of the company casually watched in complete entertainment as Boudica showered the caster in open affection. Naomi turned to Vlad with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous glint in her eye, something she had copied well from Medea.

"Is this karma getting her back for Arturia?" She asked as they looked towards the pair.

"Who's a cutie!? You are!  **Yes,** _you are!"_  Boudica cooed as she gently swung the caster in her arms.

Vlad laughed heartily. "It seems all her apologetic actions were for naught."

Behind them, Martha stood politely in an attempt to remain composed. Thankfully they did not sense her slight distress. With every second watching the two, her resolve chipped and her body threatened to approach and play with the little girl herself. It was difficult enough watching Jeanne and Astolfo adoring the new children with happy squeals and exaggerated play, but she resolved to remain dignified. The saint was working in the masters' stead, so she could not waver in the least and must pursue her quarries like a true maiden.

Even as she said that to herself, she could hear Sasaki laughing and chastising her for continuing to fight her true self. Her friend often teased her of not acting very saintly at times, while also being supportive, like Amakusa was, that it was acceptable and she had no cause for worry. Arturia was a prime example of exploring her new self, and still the great King of Knights Chaldea respected. However, regardless of this idea, she more often chose to show others she was a role model individual herself… and floundering head over heels for the adorable servants was not going to do that.

'… _but I_ do _want to hug one of them too…'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With another small sigh, Martha walked down the residence hallways. Lunch was nearing its end, but she knew the next ones would still be in their combined room as usual; It was where they usually were. While nearly everyone was given separate accommodations, the Gorgon sisters insisted they be roomed with their beloved little sister when the two arrived simultaneously. Chaldea's little counsel had relented, but not before stating the rooming issues in regards to space. That problem was quickly answered by Asterios who proceeded to knock down a wall into an adjacent, former supply closet.

She stopped in front of the door to the Gorgons' room. With a raise of her hand, she knocked politely and waited for an answer. There was shuffling within, and to no surprise to her, the door quickly unlocked and slid open to reveal the white-haired berserker. Asterios was often keeping the two goddesses company, mainly with Euryale in mind, even if he roomed with the other large berserkers on a separate level. Still, it was amusing to see the friendly giant squeezing into the smaller rooms.

He scratched his arm under his fluffy, red robe as he stared at the saint. "Hi Miss Martha."

"Hi Asterios," Martha smiled happily. "I'm here in the master's place to make sure the affected servants are well. May I see Medusa?"

The berserker thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Okay! I show you!"

Still hunched over to avoid hitting the ceiling, he walked across the plainly decorated common room as the saint followed. There was more than enough room for the three of them after special renovation was completed with the help of some casters. Half of the former supply closet was split into three bedrooms, with the rest combining into the common area. An oak table hugged one wall with three matching chairs. A lone flat-screened television was mounted on the wall, but remained off. Bookcases and picture frames lined an adjacent wall, while a comfy rug in the middle tyied the rather plain room together.

Asterios sat down on the rug in front of a large, white sofa. With a motion of his hand, he pointed towards the door closest to him, which had the wooden letters of the oldest Gorgon's name at the center. With a happy nod towards the berserker, she walked towards the door. The Minotaur picked up the large picture book, which looked tiny in his hands, and carefully opened it back to the page he was looking at. Martha took one final glance before knocking, smiling fondly as he looked so diligently at a page clearly made for children. He took particular interest in the cows and other farm animals dancing with children.

Martha knocked on the door again, this time answered by delighted giggling. Two voiced called as one. "That's too light to be Asterios!"

"It's Saint Martha. May I come in? I'm just doing a check for the masters to ensure everything is alright."

There was more giggling, but it was soon accompanied by shuffling. With a turn of the nob, Euryale opened the door to reveal her in battle attire, much like the saint was. To call the dress as such was a little inaccurate since the white garb was ornate and divine, but it was what the identical sisters wore for combat. The archer stared at the rider with a delighted smile, clearly in a better mood than she usually was. Like her sister, she was often nicer to women than men, but today they seemed rather pleased with the turn of events, and Martha could not blame them in the least.

"Good afternoon, Martha. Medusa is well, and I believe the masters will be happy to know this," Euryale greeted, surprisingly by herself.

The goddess simply giggled, and swept her hands towards the bed. It was hard to miss the biggest piece of furniture in the room, especially when flanked by simple drawers with lamps. Stheno, also in her matching dress, continued to search through her closet for other clothing, while the youngest sister sat on the pristine, white blankets of the bed. The riders stared towards each other, though Martha was happy to notice the genuinely happy smile on the little sister's face that mirrored in her delighted eyes.

Medusa's hair was in twin tails, and she was clearly smaller than she used to be. This was not a setback for her, but rather a blessing in disguise as her sisters happily fussed over their little family member. She wore a near-exact reproduction of her older sisters' dresses, including head piece, made for the two of them by the Clothing Department. The dress covered her knees as she sat on the bed, watching joyfully as Euryale retook her place to brush her hair from behind. Stheno turned around briefly to wave at Martha, who happily waved back, before watching the two on the bed with a smile.

"It looks like you're doing more than well, Medusa," the saint observed with a cheerful beam.

Martha inhaled quietly but sharply after noticing the tiny glint of possible tears from Medusa's eyes… but the new, young servant simply kept smiling, and it was brilliant. "Yes… I'm very, very happy…"

The saint knew of her story, but learning it from Euryale and Stheno's side had been more enlightening than anything the grail could ever reveal. She had learned of the insecurities Medusa held, including her disappointment about being different from her precious sisters. Compared to Martha's occasional yearnings for wanting to show her true self, Medusa's was a desire to be who she cannot feasibly be. Martha could drop her dignified appearance if she wished, but Medusa was without options and any saving possibilities... until now.

While never particularly close to the quiet and reserved Medusa, Martha felt genuinely happy the young sister could relish these moments in a fleeting dream. With a giggle, Medusa remained still on her sister's bed as they fussed over her cheerfully, prettying her up for themselves to appreciate. It seems the holidays had come early for the Gorgon sisters.

"Martha, Asterios!" The two older sisters called out, knocking her out of her small trance. Stheno was now sitting happily on the bed next to her sister while Euryale held Medusa by the shoulders from behind. All three were smiling happily as the two continued. "Our little sister is as cute as us now! Don't you agree?"

"I think I need a camera," Martha murmured, before Stheno quickly tossed a Point-and-Shoot model from the bed.

Asterios came over and looked at them blankly. With a small smile, he exhaled. "I think… this happy day last for-ever, I think! Very happy!"

Stheno and Euryale quickly dissolved into jubilant laughter as they hugged their sister dearly, more than happy she was now in a smaller form; The kind words from Asterios only hit Medusa harder. Finally, tears silently fell from her cheeks, but she was smiling softly and holding her sisters' arms for comfort. An occasional flash filled the room as Martha continued to take pictures, admittedly not as good as Mashu or George would have. She silently hoped they were good enough, as she can never do this moment true justice. With a sigh, she silently watched as the sisters teased their younger sibling for crying, but much kinder than they did her adult self.

' _So this is what truly being an older sister looks like… I'm envious.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You seem to be yourself, El-Melloi II," Martha complimented as she walked down the hallway next to the much shorter caster. The usually scowling professor was replaced with a teen with a small frown. His arms were crossed over his green sweater to secure a binder of notes to his chest. The matching formal pants, and white formal shirt underneath were only slight hints towards the caster's often unspoken, early years in the Mage's Association. Scratching the back of his shortened hair, the caster braced himself to hear the higher pitched voice he had come to hate in his adulthood.

"It seems so, though I received a much smaller splash than some of the others. That big oaf took a little more when he tackled me to cover… seems he's always looking out for me." With a fond smile, he shook his head.

Martha chuckled. "Well of course! That's what awesome friends are for-! I mean, how very respectable of him!"

Lord El-Melloi II looked towards her with a small smirk, making the rider blush lightly and cough into her hand. To her chagrin, she understood it was no small secret to most that Martha had more subdued tendencies she kept under wraps, and the relaxed air in Chaldea only made it worse; She wished to prove them wrong. Respectably, over the months she'd been here she managed to firmly hold on to her saintly dignity and composure, but it was still slowly being whittled away. If anything, it was only a matter of time before someone got close enough to pry it open completely, never to be hidden again.

Martha cleared her throat and folded her hands in front again. "Would you happen to know where Iskandar is? You two are usually toge-"

"Hey! Waver!"

The two turned to look behind them, spotting the little King of Conquerors as he dashed towards them. His leather armor, now in a rather interesting and revealing layout, clung to his much smaller form as he ran. The red waist cloth waved in the wind behind him in matching motion to his lengthy ponytail. They dropped to cover the back of his legs as he skid to a halt in front of the pair. With an eager smile he nodded towards Martha and El-Melloi, the latter of which was, even now, trying to get used to the idea he was somehow a few centimeters taller than his king.

"Interesting wardrobe, King of Macedon."

"I find it rather comfy," The little rider proclaimed happily as he made a show of twisting about. With his smile still in place, he turned to the teenage El-Melloi with pumped fists. "Waver! We should play more video games since it's our early day off!"

While amused by his enthusiasm, the caster sighed. "We've played for a few hours earlier, and I have research I intend to finish for the masters."

"Meet you and Tyler in a few minutes then!" The rider laughed as he ran off, earning a dumbfounded expression from his retainer as Martha giggled.

"You idiot! Did you not even listen!?" The little Iskandar's enthusiastic laughter could be heard down the hallway.

"I guess he didn't change too much either," the saint chuckled. Lord El-Melloi II adjusted the large binder in his arms with a sigh as they continued to walk. Truth be told, the situation wasn't anywhere near as bad as it could have been. If anything, it was rather perfect timing since Christmas Eve was in two days. With the affected servants taking various splash dosage, it was possible some may still be in a child state by Christmas Eve. Iskandar was not the only one to take a large number of hits, so it was possible-

"Everything going well, Martha?" Gabrielle asked as they turned the corner. She was so lost in her musings she didn't notice the greetings. Thanks to the break, she had changed out of her master uniform to wear ripped designer jeans, and a strapless blue top that hugged her figure. Hair shimmered from being slightly damp, and the lack of a side tail indicated she just took a shower. Martha admitted to being slightly jealous that the master could wear such suggestive clothing, along with some others… Not that she wanted that freedom for herself or anything... Nope, not at all.

"Ah, many pardons, yes. Everyone I've checked so far is in wonderful condition, with some even enjoying the situation entirely."

"I'll bet!" Gabrielle exclaimed. As she passed a glance to El-Melloi and the binder. "Still working? Take the day off!"

The caster sighed. "While I am content you can feel so at ease, it is my privileged duty as the advisor for both of you that I-"

"Ah, golden! I found you, Lord Melony!"

"Don't call me that, Kintoki!" El-Melloi yelled in irritation as the berserker came running towards them with his signature grin. His collared, yellow shirt was buttoned, though it looked like it could rip from his bulging muscles; Apparently, he liked them a size too tight. At least his black slacks were rather loose. As he came to a stop in front of the three, he waved a finger with a chuckle. "You know the rules. Tyler beat you fair and square so you have to live up to the deal!"

El-Melloi simply groaned before yelping in surprise as Kintoki gripped the back of his clothing. He cursed at himself as he clutched the binder, irritated that the unmanly sound had escaped his lips. The berserker simply grinned as he threw the caster over his shoulder easily before flashing a thumbs up towards the amused Martha and Gabrielle. Judging by the growl, El-Melloi was far from amused. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Iskandar said you weren't going to cooperate, and to just drag you over. But that's not golden, so I'll just carry you instead."

"I have work to finish! I never agreed to play more games!"

"That's why he said to drag you there, duh!" Kintoki chuckled as he began humming to himself. "Besides, we can't keep Gudao waiting! It's not every day he plays a few rounds of video games with us!"

With a content stride, he began walking down the hallway as he waved goodbye to the two women. A Science Division employee passed by as the berserker raised his hand in a high five. The employee cheerfully returned the gesture, though winced and hissed as he held his wrist after impact. Kintoki had to stop for a second to ensure he was alright, which appeared as a simple ache rather than a broken joint, earning chastisement from El-Melloi to watch his strength with the humans.

With a chuckle at the sight, Gabrielle turned back to Martha. "Did you check on the knights yet?"

"Not yet. I encountered El-Melloi II while walking there."

"Great! I was headed that way myself! I've got something Roman wants me to investigate." Gabrielle cheered as she gently gripped Martha by the wrist. The saint let the master pull her along, now more than used to the rather expressive orange haired magus. She let go as they began walking side by side, making room for a trio of passing employees, with one male chancing a double take thanks to their clothes.

Martha frowned slightly. "Investigate? But it's your day off, master."

Gabrielle simply shrugged with a smile. "It's real quick. He's just curious why the Party Cave seems to have some unusual mana readings at certain times. At least I get to say hi to Arturia and the others on the way back!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"It's been like this for the past hour?"

Mashu nodded her head with a small smile as she held Fou in her arms. The little familiar snuggled itself into the warmth of her uniform while keeping its eyes locked into the Camelot Room. The two girls stared within as the shielder's small smile remained cemented in place. She eyed her adoptive father, who looked back at her with a fond smile. The newly shifted saber, and with no discernible issues, turned back towards the center of attention with clear amusement on his younger face. Even after successfully going through a class change, with clear tweaks to his material body, the short-haired saber was far from the focal point anymore.

No, that honor belonged to the young king who sat happily between Mordred and a nearly unrecognizable Emiya. Dressed in a pure white maxi dress, the constantly smiling and humming saber shuffled the deck of cards in front of her. Of all the affected individuals, Arturia had received the least amount of change. While visually the same person with a ponytail, it was a completely different matter when it came to her personality. It was true she showed more emotion freely since Camelot, but this amount of enthusiasm was threatening to flood the entire room.

"I've never been a dealer for blackjack… but I'll try!" she cheered happily as she began casually tossing out cards.

The first one landed in front of her significant other, who stared more at Arturia than the card he was dealt. Emiya had shielded her from most of the concoction, at a cost he would likely be stuck in this form for a bit longer. While his experienced mindset and identity remained influential, she was aware he was mentally fighting for control with the sudden appearance of  _that_ which he detested. It appears that it wasn't just his returned fair skin and red hair that the youth potion granted, but the revitalization of a rather 'troublesome idiot's inner identity who constantly chased a never-ending dream'... or so he described.

As he scratched his familiar two tone, long sleeved shirt, Martha watched his admiring smile point towards his significant other; At least there was one good thing he got to enjoy, she supposed. Arturia smiled towards him, with genuine joy and affection clearly in her sparkling eyes. "Shirou, hit or stay?"

His voice was smooth and young. "Hit."

She blinked with surprise and giggled. She placed the card down on his own, and he looked to see his cards for the first time. King of Spades, Nine of Hearts, and the newly placed Two of Clubs. He lucked out unbelievably. Arturia blinked even further in surprise, but smiled brightly. "That's my Shirou!"

The shrunken archer felt his cheeks light up, and quietly cursed his idealistic identity's lack of composure as the surrounding knights laughed. Across the table, the various knights in their usual, dress shirts and pants continued to enjoy the scene that had been playing for them. Martha smiled at the whole sight, feeling rather warm and content herself. Though she often questioned how much this new holiday celebrated the birth of Jesus, she could not debate that it was a time best spent in good company and happy cheer; She was glad the knights got to experience it wholeheartedly.

Understandably, they were as concerned as the others when Martha helped spread word of the accident. On first sight of their king, they were instantly confused and clueless on how to proceed. Her enthusiastic antics only further perplexed them, not realizing the possibility Arturia could have been like this during her childhood. With silent agreement, they openly vowed to keep a constant vigil over their liege's incredible smile so long as she remained in this state.

Martha was relieved things were working out fine after 'delivering' their king to them. While they still clearly couldn't believe their king could be this charming, they seemed to be used to it by now based on the jolly atmosphere... Except Mordred. Mordred was still in an open state of total confusion that made Martha suppress a giggle every time she glanced at the dumbfounded saber.

Arturia turned to her child with a glowing smile and cheer. "Hit or stay, Mordred?"

"…Hit me, father. Or someone else. Just hit me awake," the usually enthusiastic saber replied in a stunned tone, her face still held in complete disbelief as the other knights laughed. Mordred wasn't present when they hastily brought over Arturia, so Martha assumed she only just recently found out. Supposedly hearing the news from Lancelot, she had thrown on a scarlet tank top and jean shorts before rushing to the room only minutes before the saint arrived. Her initial worry had obviously evaporated, leaving her in this… state.

"I think you broke Mordred, my king," Gawain chuckled. His smile faltered when Mordred didn't even flash a glare or roll of the eyes his way. He blinked. "You're… not actually of shot mind, are you, Mordred?"

The feisty saber blinked as she stared at her too adorable father. "I'm so lost... How can father be this cute?"

More laughter followed as Martha chuckled in the doorway. Seeing this side of Arturia was still surprising for her, and it brought up several questions. The biggest one was if, deep down, she still had this pleasant, dreaming child within her, just like the saint suppressed her own ever determined and casual spirit. There was a small consideration to talk to Arturia about this small revelation, but she passed it off. If Arturia could show a newfound emotional range without worry, though not quite this overpowering, then perhaps Martha could reconsider her perspective on how she should be seen.

Footsteps approached from down the central hallway, causing Mashu and Martha to turn towards the now returning Gabrielle. She had taken a surprising amount of time investigating the dance floor, which drew the curiosity of the two servants. More intriguing was the rather blank expression on her face, coupled with a glint of total disbelief. Noting her reaction, the sides of Mashu's mouth twitched with a threatening, knowing smile while Martha remained completely confused.

The female master simply walked up, and looked into the Camelot room, instantly bringing a fond smile to her face as she watched Arturia fussing over Mordred. While unconsciously petting Fou in Mashu's arms, they watched as Arturia was placing her face too close for the feisty saber's comfort, drawing a hilarious reaction as Mordred flushed a brighter red than her tank top.

"F-Father what're you d-doing!? P-Please stop!" Hearty laughter filled the room. Mordred desperately flailed as Arturia leapt out of her chair to give her a joyful embrace.

"But I'm so lucky to have the cutest child! You're being so adorable, Mordred!" the king squealed as she happily hugged her son. Arturia was clearly the best at being cute among those present though.

The former Saber of Red was in complete panic at this point, much to the increasing laughter of the others. Everyone in Chaldea now knew she loved to be praised by Arturia. It was also true that she was happy to see her father happy… but this obviously was way too much, and she had no clear idea how to properly handle this open smothering of affection. An amused Martha wondered if she would much rather fight a dragon than figure this problem out on the spot.

"Mama Shirou help!" She cried out, making Bedivere place his augmented arm onto the table to support his laughing fit as Gawain doubled over. With a sigh of relief, she received it. Emiya gently pulled Arturia back by the shoulders, making her pout at him in discontent. He was still glaring at Mordred though.

"I told you never to call me  **either**  of those..." he grumbled. Mordred flashed a sheepish grin back, making him groan.

"Ah… this is just what I needed," Gabrielle exhaled in blissful relief.

Martha blinked and turned to her master. "…Was the discovery that bad?"

The smile faded as she shook her head. "It's… being handled. I'll just tell Roman what I found, that's all. No need to worry over it, Martha."

Mashu giggled at the comment, further confusing the saint. Perhaps she should check the Party Cave herself for what stumped the master sometime.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a content sigh, Martha walked into the Chapel and gently closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the room, and instantly met the calm orbs of Amakusa as he sat on one of the back pews in his casual, Chaldean-made priest garb. She was about to greet him, but he raised a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence before pointing the digit towards the front. Glancing further into the dimly lit room, she saw the back of Jeanne sitting in the first pew quietly, her battle attire long gone and replaced with her comfortable, white gym sweats.

Martha walked over silently and leaned down to whisper to the male ruler. "Is she praying?"

"Joan is asleep," he answered simply with a small smile. She nodded in understanding before she began her approach.

The saint had been looking everywhere for the two of them, though this room had been one of the last she was to check. By the overjoyed reaction Jeanne had displayed on sight of the little avenger, she assumed they would be somewhere else; It was especially surprising to find how much more playful and happy the little Joan was compared to her scowling, angry adult identity. Quietly, she made the sign of the cross as Jeanne turned to look at her, flashing one of the brightest smiles the rider had ever seen from her friend.

"Hi Martha," she whispered with a gleam of exuberance.

"How is she?" the violet-haired woman whispered back as she came around to the front.

A quick hand over her mouth prevented the saint from releasing an audible coo at the sight. With care, she gently sat on her knees, posture elegant and perfect, as she stared at the sleeping avenger. The shrunken battle attire had been replaced with what appeared to be a black dress borrowed from Atalanta's girls. Her fluffy cape acted as a makeshift blanket, wrapping the avenger into a bundle as she snoozed. While most of her body was relaxed on the pew, her head rested comfortably on the ruler's lap with a serene smile.

Jeanne gently brushed her hair with her hand as the avenger breathed out softly. She squirmed slightly in her sleep, pushing herself closer to her counterpart's stomach with a content sigh. The two women couldn't hold back their audible affection, but kept quiet so she could continue her nap in peace. The holy maiden released a happy hum as she continued to gently brush the avenger's hair. Martha watched in barely concealed envy and jealousy, as she was reminded of how she used to treat her own little sister in a past life. After a few minutes of enjoying the quiet moment, the alter slowly moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes spiritedly.

Her lower form was still wrapped by her cape, but it was now clear how many frills the black dress had; It was undoubtedly one of Nursery Rhyme's. The small Joan looked around with tired eyes, finding them slowly widening upon sight of Martha. Cheerfully, the saint waved to the child servant, and she waved back with a tiny smile. Jeanne hummed happily at the sight as her smaller duplicate looked to her. "Is it dinner yet? I'm hungry."

"We still have two hours, Joan," the older female ruler replied softly before patting Joan on the head. With closed eyes, the small avenger enjoyed the gesture thoroughly. Soon enough, she scooched over to her counterpart and leaned against her happily, making Jeanne even more visibly thrilled. Martha knew how excited Jeanne must be the little alter was so willing to see her as an older sister… She was evidently put aside the thoughts of what the real Joan might do in her embarrassed frustration when she was finally back to her adult self. If Martha would wager a guess, Jeanne was actually looking forward to teasing her about it.

Martha giggled, still playfully pondering Jeanne's potential thoughts. "You're really fond of her, aren't you, Joan?"

Nodding her head served to rub against the arm of her older self, and affirm Martha's statement. "Because she's the original me! Pure and pretty!"

"Pure…" Martha whispered with a mischievous undertone as she stared teasingly at Jeanne. The Maid of Orleans felt her cheeks flushed under the saint's gaze.

"Mhmm! Jeanne's my ideal model! She's perfect!"

Martha continued to stare at the female ruler, who started to squirm under the gaze. The two saints often shared secrets with each other, since they were nearly as close as the holy maiden was with Arturia. Needless to say, that made them privy to each other's more interesting secrets, including Marie's subtle influences on the poor ruler. She did a great job of keeping it hidden, much like Martha did with her own subdued self, but it was useless trying to hide it from Martha.

They were similar on that level. Both of them did their best to uphold their mutual religion and maintain a saintly appearance. Recently, however, the cracks were starting to show. Jeanne was far more open than Martha was, but she still maintained a level of secrecy regarding less tasteful flaws she held. If it meant cracking her own image just a bit, she was completely fine with just a wee bit of teasing of her fellow saint.

"Martha, please!" She whispered with urgency.

There were few people Martha was comfortable enough to let her more determined and carefree side show, and save for the blue haired assassin and the pretty boy rider, the other two were in the room. She was sure Joan would be more appreciative that the rider was about to even the scales of embarrassment for her, and chanced to reveal herself. Lord, have mercy on her open trespass against her dear friend, because she was going to enjoy it. "I agree, especially when she rushes headlong into things she doesn't understand to make the perfect mess!"

**"Martha!"**  Jeanne cried out incredulously with a blush, clearly horrified that her friend would dare ruin her little sister's image of her. Thankfully, Joan didn't seem to care.

"I was having a wonderful dinner date with my friend Sasaki before she openly dedicated a love song to us!" Martha rebutted with her tongue stuck out. "A love song! Could you imagine, Joan? It put us in such an awkward moment as tables clapped for us! For shame, dear saint!"

"I didn't know you weren't actually dating! It looked like it!" Their voices were raised enough that Amakusa was now staring at them in exasperation. Martha could hear him quietly praying he wouldn't be dragged into it… again.

To Martha's dismay, a hint of mischief flared in Jeanne's eyes as she smirked back. "It's not my fault you make it look like you're together. Always talking about him, sighing his name… What would the lord say about that, dear saint? I thought you wanted to be more like-"

"What!? I couldn't be quite like him, but I've been trying this whole time! What about you, Miss pokes-Gilles-in-the-eyes-when-she-pleases!? What saint does  _that!?"_

Joan looked between the two squabbling servants in curiosity, though an amused smile expressed her delight. Enjoying the back and forth teasing, the tiny servant was content to watch the two respected and composed saints verbally slapping each other when no one was looking. Regardless of what was said, the little alter would still glance towards her older sister with sparkling admiration in her eyes. With a content sigh, she simply nuzzled into her older sister's arm further.

Amakusa could never quite ignore the bickering, no matter how many times it seemed to happen recently. With a raised eyebrow, he stared towards the two servants and whispered a prayer that they'd keep it contained. The possibility that he would get involved was nearly absolute by the looks of it, since they would simultaneously turn to him… just like they just did… before requesting his support against the other… just like they were clearly about to do in the next instant. He sighed and whispered, "Is Joan really the only child here?"

"Amakusa, please tell Martha to stop embarrassing me in front of my sister!" "Amakusa, Jeanne is being unfair in her comparisons of me!"

Martha continued bickering with Jeanne as Amakusa quietly prtayed, "God give me strength… Lord give me your strength…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Joan's going to have an incredible migraine after this event, it seems. That will be fun to watch."

"I believe so." Martha smiled and nodded towards Gudao. She had changed into a conservative blue dress with sleeves for the special occasion, and she had to admit, the male master looked rather strapping in his black suit. "Did you enjoy your surprise first day of relaxation?"

"And no paperwork? Oh, it was  **grand** ," he exclaimed as they both laughed. "Even got to play a round of basketball with the Irish servants after playing tag with the girls."

They stood at the end of the quickly arranged table in the Salon, allowing all of the young servants to sit together for this one night. Mashu happily went around the table, snapping whatever photos she wanted. Fou looked around from its spot on the table between Gabrielle and Medea. It occasionally cooed in delight as Medea pet the fluffy critter. Beside her, Medusa still wore her sister's dress while the two shared the opposite end of the table from Martha and Gudao. They weren't children, but they adamantly refused to be separated from their dear little sister.

Mashu's seat remained temporarily vacant while she took photos, allowing Arturia to converse happily with Euryale over the empty seat. Emiya sat next to her with a slightly confused expression, that perfectly matched the one El-Melloi wore as the caster stared across the table at the King of Conquerors. Gabrielle watched the small Iskandar playing on the Gameboy from over Joan's head, not caring at all he was technically being rude as he tried to finish the final level of the borrowed game.

Chaldea's usual servant children filled out the final seats, though they were especially enthusiastic there seemed to be more children to play with. Atalanta's girls were especially eager about the promised game of hide and seek later, having dressed in black shirts and jeans in preparation. Illya fiddled with the hem of her white dress in irritation as she looked longingly towards her dear older brother. Kuro seemed to share that curious opinion across from her with a slight scowl as she slouched in her chair, arms crossed in front of her green tank top.

While the rest of the diners had their places in the usual booths and tables, their temporary setup was placed in the central aisle that leads to the entrance. It gave Jeanne a nice view of the table, as she passed Martha a happy wave which she quickly returned; Their bickering was politely left in the privacy of the chapel so they could both uphold their saintly appearances. Jeanne still had a few minutes until she needed to sing for pre-dinner, but she needed to be by the piano in case Mozart had made any last minute selection revisions.

Lord El-Melloi II groaned. "Am I really supposed to be here? I'm nearly in my twenties..."

"If you don't want to be here, switch seats with me," Kuro stated plainly, earning a jealous glare from Illya.

Ruby's magical head popped up from under the table. "We can't let her win and do public, naughty things to-"

"Ruby, please be quiet!" Illya hastily silenced with a slight blush, grateful Jack did not hear from next to her as she talked with Gudao. Emiya caught Ilya's frustration and smiled towards her, making the caster blush deeper. He soon turned back around as he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Shirou, why aren't you cooking?" Arturia questioned quietly with a pout. He chuckled as he rubbed her bare shoulder.

"Tamamo and Boudica insisted… rather forcefully, that I enjoy myself today. Sorry, Saber."

Noticing her disappointment still in place, he leaned a bit forward over the table to smile in her peripherals. She turned back, but it also caught Medea's attention as her pointed ears twitched slightly. "I'll make it up to you, Saber. Promise. I'll think of something."

Arturia blushed and slowly turned away as she fiddled with her fingers. "A kiss from my sweetheart would be nice, but please be gentle and chaste… we're in public…"

Emiya's eyebrows rose slightly upon seeing her adorable expression, while Medea was struggling to hide her own embarrassed flush for eavesdropping. Martha watched the scene with a giggle, taking a little too much inner amusement at how jealous Kuro and Illya were getting with Arturia stealing all of their brother's attention. El-Melloi sighed, caught in the middle of something he didn't want to be involved with in the first place. Martha shot him a sympathetic look, which made him simply shrug in defeat.

Feeling a sudden tap on her shoulder, Martha turned to see Mashu smiling at her. "Martha, Gabby wants a photo of everyone, with me in it. Would you mind?"

"I'd be happy to," She smiled back as the saint gently took the camera from her hands. She looked over the device carefully, noting the complexity of this one compared to her own. But she couldn't ask Mashu now that the masters were gathering the group for the photo. Jeanne and the three parents in formal wear even joined in the back, only increasing the pressure unbeknownst to them.

This was silly. It was just a picture, and this was just a simple camera. To think it would be flustering her this much. She looked up to see everyone posing, and she adjusted her position while looking through the view finder. Her heartbeat sped up at the thought she might screw this up, but she batted it aside. How nervous was she seriously going to get about taking a rare photo of the happy, temporary child servants and their… okay, that line of thought wasn't helping her. With a slow exhale, her slight camera shake stopped and she lined everything up.

"Everyone ready? One… two… three… smile!"

She pressed the shutter button once and the flash ignited. With clear nervousness in her fingers, but not in her posture, she quickly searched the back of the camera for a preview button. Martha pressed it and held her breath as the preview loaded. When it finally did, she released her anxiety as the photo came into view. Everyone was well lit, but there were no blinks of pure white or black. No one had their eyes closed, and all gazed happily at the camera with smiles. Even Lord El-Melloi II wound up smiling as the young Iskandar was practically falling on top of him in enthusiasm.

With gleaming eyes, Martha realized she got the shot on the first go. No need for repeats, and it was her first time on such a complex camera. She had proved her absurd anxiety wrong and captured a beautiful moment. George would have been proud of her! Perhaps she should ask him for more photo lessons!? As Jeanne came over to look at the preview, Martha thrust a free hand into the air in excitement, drawing the attention of everyone nearby as she cheered happily.

" **Yes! Yes! I did it!"**

Her expression fell as she heard chuckles and laughter. Slowly she looked down to look at the servants and masters staring at her. Jeanne had her hands folded in front of her with a teasing smile and mischievous glint in her eyes, making the rider blush slightly. Mashu came over to take the camera gently from her hands, allowing the saint to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment. The laughter increased as Jeanne gently rubbed her friend's back in comfort, soothing her for the small slip due to enthusiasm.

"It's alright, Martha… You know everyone-"

She clicked her tongue and huffed. "That doesn't make it  _any_  less embarrassing when I-! Oh… I just did it again…"


	29. Fragment 28: Art of Gift Giving

"What do you think?"

"I… um, thank you, Joan?"

Arturia blinked in confusion as she stared at her gift. A robot with a Santa hat placed haphazardly on one of its eye sensors hovered by the small group, giving the two childish servants ample room. The King of Knights, wearing a red bow and matching princess dress, looked over her present for the third time. Even with the effects of the elixir, she couldn't bring herself to grin happily at the surprise present.

Directly in front of her, and still wearing a content smile, was the child Joan wearing borrowed clothing with a large sac of gifts behind her. A white shoulder shawl covered a red Santa dress, matched with Christmas colored ribbons in her short hair. The long tails perfectly matched the bow at her front as they swayed with her slight movement. The bells attached to her white headpiece chimed occasionally with her good mood.

Jeanne held back a sigh of exasperation behind her little sister, hiding it behind a small smile. The Holy Maiden was glad she was able to convince Joan out of wearing that more… provocative attire, but she never thought to check the presents she wanted to hand out personally. Gabrielle rubbed her shoulder soothingly, careful not to wrinkle the saint's more conservative Santa Dress as she stood next to her in a green retro dress with matching elf hat. Jeanne looked into the orange haired lady's sympathetic eyes, finally releasing the sigh she held back.

Arturia didn't even notice as she continued to eye her gift. Joan simply smiled. "Do you like your gift?"

"Raising Your Spirited Child: A Guide for Parents Whose Child Is More Intense, Sensitive, ~~Perceptive~~ , Persistent, and Energetic," the saber murmured. To the carefully veiled amusement of Gabrielle,  _perceptive_  was crossed out in black permanent marker on the cover.

Joan looked back and grinned at her obviously confused sister. She knew the saint was confused where she possibly got all these gifts on short notice, but it was easy! Most were books taken from one of the storage bays. While many were sent to the library, copies and discarded ones filled the storage bays with other assorted goodies; No one really checked them until it came time to remove things for space. The same applied to other items, but she was primarily concerned with getting books.

"Um… I'm only curious, but how did you pick this for me?" Arturia asked quietly, obviously choosing words so she didn't offend the little servant.

She beamed back, "I chose it because Christmas is a blessed time, and it is only right I give very helpful gifts! It's what I imagine my big sister would naturally do!"

Jeanne chuckled nervously behind her, clearly in disagreement. Gabrielle giggled.

"That's not a gift, Joan! Christmas is about being jovial and having a great time! That's what Tyler says!"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 28: Art of Gift Giving** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Joan and Arturia looked to the side to see Iskandar, still in his comfy armor, had bounded over to stare at her gift. His face was blank as he looked at the book's title then back towards Joan. The little servant had her arms crossed in a small pout as the rider stared at her. "It's helpful, I guess… but this won't make Arturia happy. You have to give gifts that make people happy!"

"What does it matter if they're happy if the gift is useful?" Joan frowned in discontent. She had been very careful about picking proper gifts that could benefit others. If it enriched their lives, then it should make them happy by default! Her gifts were therefore better than anything he might possibly have in mind otherwise! She had the right mind to confute him, but she would let him say whatever he needed to first; Her sister loved it when she was kind and courteous.

"Martha said it's a Christian holiday to celebrate your god's birth," Iskandar stated rather plainly before grinning. "So it's like a big birthday party for everyone, right? Which means you should give happy gifts that will bring joy! Like this!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened quickly as Iskandar swiftly materialized his sword and thrust it into the air.  _ **"Bucephalus! To my side!"**_

The female master gasped in tandem with Jeanne. "You're not supposed to summon your noble phantasm in Chald-"

Too late. There was a bright flash as Joan braced for the worst. While the master groaned in frustration as the light faded, Joan squinted her eyes to try and take a peek at the damage. Bucephalus was a giant stallion of a war horse, and she expected its loud and glorious cry upon its lightning summoning. To her surprise, it never came, and she fully opened her eyes to see no damage and-

" **Awwwww~!**  What a cute horsie! I love it! Can I pet it?" Arturia cooed happily as she bounced eagerly on her feet.

Gabrielle's mouth nearly dropped as she watched Arturia gripping her book in total enthusiasm as the saber eyed the small pony in the hallway. It was a little larger than a standard one to be fair, but it definitely wasn't the grand stallion the King of Conquerors would normally mount in battle. It simply neighed as Iskandar pet it, who motioned the saber over to do the same. Without any hesitation, she jumped over and began petting the small animal as Gabrielle giggled in total delight. This definitely ended far better than she thou-

Her intercom buzzed to life, and she raised the wrist-mounted device as Roman's voice crackled through. "We just had a large spike in prana use from your location. Is everything alright? Should we sound the alarm?"

"Nah, everything's fine. Little Iskandar just summoned his pony," Gabrielle giggled. She clicked the device off after Roman's confirmation, only to eye Jeanne's worried expression in her peripheral. She followed it not to the two happy children playing with the horse, but the lone one gripping the neck of her gift sack hesitantly.

As she eyed the dejected Joan, it was apparent everything was not fine.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The trio found themselves outside the door of the Emiya parents' shared room, their next stop for the volunteered Santa. They had begun Joan's requested gift giving rounds an hour ago to 'help make up for her older self's attitude.' The little servant had come up with the idea at the children's dinner table, and spent all night searching storage for proper gifts in her excitement.

Her big sister wanted to help her choose gifts, but she had won that battle with her teary puppy dog eyes; In hindsight, perhaps she should have let Jeanne help. Joan's choices in gifts, while certainly much better than what her Avenger identity would have likely chosen, still weren't received as well as she hoped. The little servant's slowly sinking attitude continued as lunch approached, but she remained optimistic as the door slid open for the trio.

"Merry Christmas~!" Joan greeted happily as she looked up at Kiritsugu. Noticing the sack and their outfits, he chuckled and motioned for them to come in. The two parents were rather formally dressed, likely for a family portrait Mashu has suggested the night before. The assassin's black suit was his usual cup of tea, as was Irisviel's Einzbern dress. Rather adorably, Kuro and Illya were both in the same white and gold attire as their mother.

They flanked the younger Emiya on the couch, rather closely at that, as he tried to adjust his own black suit's tie; It was significantly more difficult with his two sisters latched onto his arms. Judging by the size, he had obtained the suit made from somewhere, unless there was a servant his size he borrowed it from. As she mentally ran down the possible list, she felt Kiritsugu pat her on the head gently. At first she grumbled about it, but there was no hiding her tiny smile; She loved head pats!

"Welcome, Santa. We were not expecting you," Kiritsugu greeted as Ruby hovered into view near the Emiya children.

"Oh! So you're playing Santa, Joan?" Kuro asked with a grin while tugging her brother towards her.

Illya pulled back the other way as Emiya sighed. "Girls... I adore both of my little sisters dearly... but can I please fix my tie?"

"You'll be fixing more than that when they're do-" Illya backhanded Ruby, sending it flying into their parents' bed. Irisviel simply giggled at the gesture, noting the kinder Illya still seemed to have some slightly violent tendencies, but only towards her boisterous weapon. Where had this more timid Illya gotten those habits from may remain a mystery to them.

"I've brought you gifts!" Joan proclaimed happily, though Jeanne noticed the slight hesitation in her voice. "I'll start with Kuro and Illya."

The child servant opened her sack and stuck her upper half in it. While Irisviel walked over to her children, Joan lost her balance and fell into the sack. There were some chuckles, and adoration from the females, as her legs flailed. She quickly regained her composure and began to properly search the bag for the unwrapped gifts. A good Santa always recovered properly no matter the mistake!

Irisviel had sat herself between Illya and Emiya, happily wrapping her arms around the two children. As she rubbed their arms, Kuro shot a triumphant look at her sister who returned it with little composure. Their mother remained completely unaware as she hummed and enjoyed having a third child to coddle; The older archer definitely wasn't as cuddly as this smaller version.

Finally, she found the gifts. To Jeanne's visible dismay, they were both books again, and her shoulder sank as she glanced the titles. The small Santa skipped over to the girls with a smile as she held the gifts out. As the girls hesitantly took the books, even Emiya had to glance at them in confusion. Irisviel blinked as she leaned over Illya to read the title. The trio by the door simply looked to each other in uncertainty as Kuro scrunched her eyebrows.

"Huh? What kind of gift is this supposed to be?" She asked incredulously. Irisviel sent her a warning glance, which only egged Kuro further. "But Mama! It's a Mathematics book! It's school stuff!"

"And I thought I escaped the homework…" Illya sighed as Ruby floated over once more. She got the large, divided notepad because Joan recalled her complain once about doing both of their homework; She figured if she was doing it anyway, she might as well have a nice notepad to do it on! Apparently... that wasn't quite the case. She thought she was being thoughtful, but instead she was choosing poorly. She was a terrible Santa...

"Your gifts are very… thoughtful, Joan," Irisviel tried to break the awkward silence. As she looked towards the little Santa, she gasped quietly upon seeing her lip quiver. With a small whimper, and blurry vision since she was on the verge of tears, Joan bolted for the door. Before Jeanne could calmly get past Gabrielle to stop her, the little servant had run out the door.

"Joan, please wait!" Jeanne cried out. She swiftly ran after her little sister as the remaining individuals looked to each other in confusion.

"We didn't mean to…" Illya started, but Gabrielle shook her head with a sad smile.

She walked over to the child's discarded bag with a sigh. "It's not your fault. Joan's been giving rather… interesting gifts. She's trying, and has her heart in it… but I don't think children should be the ones giving gifts. They deserve to receive them and be happy, without a worry in the world."

"She might be trying to get Jeanne's praise," Emiya observed. He finally got his tie fixed thanks to his mother freeing one arm from his sister's grasp.

"Possibly… but she already has that," Gabrielle chuckled as she grabbed the neck of the sack. She tried lifting, and her smile faded completely. Kiritsugu chuckled as she tried to lift it again. "…and a servant's strength. What on Ishtar's Venus is in this bag!?"

Emiya blinked. "...Ishtar's Venus?"

"I'm trying to get creative with my curses since Jeanne reprimands me whenever I use the Lord's name in vain. They're all bad and tentative, I assure you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Joan, please stop running!"

The child ignored her older sister's cries and continued her retreat. She didn't care about the gift giving anymore, since no one else did. As tears raced out of her clenched eyes, she bumped past employee, robot, and servant alike as her ribbons waved behind her. Sobs escaped her lips; She just wanted to be helpful to others, and make people smile like Jeanne did. She tried her best not to be like the more ill-tempered and rude avenger, yet she wound up closer to her than the ruler she admired.

What was she doing wrong? Santa was supposed to make people happy by giving great gifts, yet all she was receiving were disappointing reactions. What she desired was to be a good Santa! She wanted to make her sister proud of her and prove the alter ego wasn't all that bad! But most of all... most of all...!

What she truly wanted was to give the older avenger some memories she would enjoy before she disappeared.

She had none of a childhood to enjoy since she was a result of a caster's desire, yet due to the potion the servant had a few ragged pieces. She was a concept that shouldn't have existed, yet she had a wish to be wanted by someone. The older Joan may put up a rough front, but she's just aggressively guarding her fragile emotions from being torn apart again. Even if the wish had been fulfilled and she felt rather content, the little identity just wanted the older self to have true fond memories as a child, no matter how short. It hurt knowing she wasn't doing a good job of that.

"Joan!" Her eyes widened on the higher pitched voice before she felt herself stop in her tracks.

She looked down to see a small ensnaring rune hastily formed on the ground, colored in a rather childlike way. With a gasp, she looked to her sides as two sets of arms encircled her own as the circle faded away. Jack and Nursery Rhyme had ambushed her, and she silently worried it was because of their discontent with their gifts she gave earlier. To her surprise, they looked at her in worry as they pinned her arms to their contrasting black and white dresses with their embrace. With a whimper and sob, she looked back down as she sensed Jeanne reach the trio.

"Joan…" Jeanne whispered as she circled to the front. She eyed the fresh tears that fell from her eyes with despair; No one should cry during the holidays, but here she was making her big sister worry. Quietly, she dropped to her knees elegantly and wrapped her arms around her crying form, cracking her further. As more sobs escaped her lips, the saint rubbed the little Santa's back comfortingly as Jack and Nursery Rhyme joined in to make it a group gesture. "It's alright…"

"N-No it's not," she whimpered as she felt her tears fall onto her sister's shoulder. She couldn't move her arms since she was trapped by the three of them. "My g-gifts are t-terrible… Everyone h-hates them. I'm a b-bad Santa."

"They could be better gifts, but you tried," Jack answered comfortingly as she pulled away. They were huddled in the middle of the hallway, and she noticed they stopped holiday traffic, but didn't care. Her heart hurt so badly, and she wanted it to stop. "You just didn't have time to get something good for us. It's okay!"

"B-But I did, and I still chose b-bad gifts from storage," she stuttered as Nursery rhyme pulled away. Joan slowly wrapped her small arms around her older sister.

Jeanne pulled away briefly to kiss her cheek before embracing her warmly. It was the magic medicine that soothed her aching soul. Even as her whimpers continued to leave her lips, he heart clung desperately to her sister's compassion and sympathy. Jeanne rocked her gently, "Christmas Eve is tomorrow… we can figure something out, okay?"

Joan didn't have the will to argue as she simply nodded. Jeanne sighed in relief and rubbed Joan's back comfortingly as she stared down the hallway they came. Amakusa stood in front of a group of servants, watching the scene with the bag of gifts hefted onto his shoulder. From behind the usually black-clad saint, Gabrielle appeared with a small frown of her own. Something clearly had to be done for the little child to cheer her up, especially considering her gesture was in good nature.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nursery Rhyme and Jack's shared bedroom was probably the most comfortable personal space in Chaldea… until loud residential construction started a few doors down. Atalanta had gone to great lengths to acquire stuffed animals, and interesting toys to fill the girls' adjacent room, much to their enjoyment. The two never had much of a childhood, so the archer always did everything in her power to change that. Shelves stacked with toys for the girls filled the lower walls as testament to that statement, though it always remained neatly organized.

Their two beds were Chaldean standard, but the maple table and plush sofa were much lower to the rug covered floor; It wasn't to accommodate the smaller servants easier, but to be at a proper height for the accompanying bean bag chairs. It was on these bags that Joan ate lunch with the regular child servants. The little Santa and the four usual children were eating there at Atalanta's suggestion, enjoying each other's company while happily chatting. The colorful and welcoming room, coupled with dinosaur-chicken nuggets and fries, did much to improve her mood, especially their most recent suggestion.

"A gift buying run?" Joan asked curiously, and received simultaneous nods. She leaned back in her seat to think, causing a small squeak to come from under her bean bag. The other four giggled as she looked underneath her bag to find a squeezable plush bear. With a small toss, she threw it onto an empty bean bag across from her. "But it's holiday break… Would the masters let me?"

"Just work up the guts and explain it to them. You'll be fine!" Kuro declared as she readjusted her own bag. She fell back down into it with a soft squish, taking a moment to fix the strap on her white dress; Neither her or her sister changed out of them yet, since they were rather comfortable.

"Chaldea only deploys for singularities. If you suggest it be paired with solving a minor one, it should go over well," Ruby mentioned as it floated above their table. Illya flashed her staff a smile, glad it wasn't always teasing or playing around.

"You can ask someone to help you choose gifts too!" Jack asked happily with an optimistic smile.

Illya finished a bite from her nugget before adding her opinion. "Jeanne is great with gifts. Maybe ask her to chaperone you?"

Joan wanted to say yes to make it up to her friends, but she was uncertain even with Ruby's suggestion. She would have to leyshift if she was to get any real gifts. But even with their encouragement, would the masters really allow for a sudden shift that wasn't an emergency? It was holiday break after all, and only the beginning of it. The last sortie had been cancelled. However, if she recalled correctly upon singularity introduction with the masters, there could still be a reason to deploy even if it wasn't urgent.

Minor singularities were not as important as the primary ones since they did not affect the Human Order Foundation directly. Chaldeas would still highlight them, though they either remained benign or turned malignant over time. Malignant ones had the chance of influencing one of the time locks directly, and so were taken care of as necessary. Benign ones could be solved at later dates since they currently posed no threat, though they had potential to either grow malignant or solve themselves; They were usually seen as supply sorties and training spots instead of true anomalies since they were simple affairs.

Would the masters allow deploying to one for Christmas so she could redeem herself as a proper Santa? The child Santa didn't know, but she was definitely going to try. She smiled. "I-I'll make it happen!"

Jack and Nursery Rhyme looked to each other in delight. They looked back to her with warm smiles as Kuro flashed her a thumbs up. "Ata girl!"

"I hope it goes well!" Illya wished as Ruby flapped its wings beside her. It whispered in her ear about getting Joan a return gift, making her blanch in realization. Joan didn't mind if they didn't get her any, and merely giggled at the sight. Though done with kind intent, her wish was partially selfish after all. She would be a great Santa, and there was nothing the older Joan or anything could do to stop her from doing this right.

"Of course! I'm Santa, so I will definitely get it right this time for everyone!" she beamed happily with renewed hope.

Yes. Perhaps she still had a chance of leaving great memories for her older self.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Thank you again, Master Gudao," Joan spoke quietly while being carried on his back.

The master simply chuckled. "I insist, Santa. I'm happy I could help."

Jeanne, still wearing her own Santa dress, glanced to the Master with a small smile while Amakusa kept guard from behind them. His master attire was covered with a white overcoat, keeping him very warm in the chilly late afternoon. Joan had kept the borrowed attire at the insistence of her older sister, especially after seeing what she wanted instead; It appeared her shameless Avenger self had some influence on the clothing preference based on the casually showing bra. It was accompanied by a Chaldea backpack, which was one of the organization's personal secrets. Amakusa's battle attire was subtle enough for what they were here to do, so he could remain battle ready.

Jeanne looked to Joan's happy smile as she continued to hum Christmas tunes merrily from her spot on Gudao's back. The little servant was very surprised to find the master had accepted the proposal after a bit of thought and hesitation. Gabrielle's team searched for the actual singularity, and conducted supply gathering operations; Thankfully the Deployment Room was large enough to shift hastily cut lumber and other materials that they needed for the room expansions. In the meantime, Gudao took their group towards the nearby town of Carcans-Plage.

Thanks to initial scans, this singularity was quickly chosen due to its pristine stability rating and easy access to raw materials. Their landing point was close to the town, yet far enough to allow Paracelsus to set up a bounded field to deter any onlookers. Sanson's recon of the twenty-first century town had confirmed it was inhabited and looked lively, but otherwise uninfluenced. This left Joan in a pleasantly good mood since her gift buying could go without a hitch.

Releasing Joan's leg for a second, he activated the intercom attached to his wrist. "Gabby, find any trace of what could cause this to go malignant yet?"

"None, though we made quite a dent in the supply concerns so far!" The voice echoed over the transmitter.

Gudao laughed. "Alright, keep me posted."

With sparkling eyes, Joan looked around at the forest they walked through. The trees were coated with snow and glistened like crystals, creating a magical wonderland as they walked. She wished the other children could have come, but she needed to keep their gifts a surprise. Jeanne watched happily as her little sister took the entire scene in, drinking every ounce of the fine elixir winter offered. Her hum growing louder, Joan's catchy tune echoed wonderfully through the nearly silent atmosphere.

Jeanne hummed the tune of Jingle Bells with Joan, making Gudao's smile brighten. The little child was looking forward to righting her wrongs almost as much as she was enjoying this wonderful memory forged for the alter identity. She also silently wondered how she would possibly choose better gifts as she rested her chin atop Gudao's comfy head. As she continued to brainstorm possibilities, she slowly stopped humming. Her arms fell limp around his neck, making Gudao smile upon realization.

Surprised by the sudden silence, Jeanne looked over and barely held back her delight upon seeing Joan snoozing with a content smile;  _'Why didn't I bring a camera for this!?'_

Time passed in blissful silence as they walked through the forest wonderland… unknowingly being watched.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _Look, they're so cute!" "What wonderful, young parents." "To do so much for their daughter!" "The mother looks so saintly!" "Lucky man with a beautiful wife!"_

"Jeanne, I assume they're saying good things about us," Gudao whispered to the female ruler, but kept his eyes forward with a smile. He didn't understand French, so remained ignorant of the situation; He had forgone the casters' linguistic spells typical for translation purposes.

The saint was trying to hide her blush and failing, much to the amusement of her little sister. "Y-Yes. Only nice things."

 _"Shall I help translate for you, Gudao?"_  Amakusa's disembodied voice chuckled from spirit form and rang in Joan's mind. She giggled as Jeanne blushed harder.

 _"D-Don't you dare, Amakusa!"_  she threatened back. He laughed harder, unknown to the pedestrians who couldn't hear.

The town was rather small, but the shopping area was filled with people as usual. It turns out it was also Christmas during this singularity, which made it easier for them to blend into the scenes. They had acquired francs to properly pay for the gifts, obtained through previous singularities and stored in one of Chaldea's vaults for safe keeping. They could have easily replicated the currency considering singularities corrected themselves, and the inhabitant's memories, after conclusion. It was deemed morally responsible to do the right thing, even if some of the currency was likely not recovered as legally as some servants, specifically the pirates, often claimed.

That was all just side notes for the little Santa. What mattered is finding the stores to get those perfect gifts! They already passed by a few clothing stores, but she didn't think those would make anyone too happy. With her new perspective on gifts granted by the kind Amakusa and her dear sister, she had a much better idea on what to do this time. A toy story would be the easiest first stop so they didn't save time, but they needed to locate one first. It was getting a little hard keeping her focus with so many festive sights that made her eyes twinkle with delight.

However, the funny murmured comments and stares continued, making Amakusa chuckle. "How about I materialize to ease your embarrassment?"

They quickly ducked into an alleyway, allowing Amakusa to materialize without anyone seeing; There was still clearly no threat in the town. Walking back into the streets after a few minutes, Joan had hopped off Gudao's shoulders to hold Jeanne's hand as they walked. She stared into passing windows, trying to figure out ideas. Jeanne looked down at her little sister with a warm smile as she stopped to happily gaze into a toy store. Perhaps they had something Jack and Nursery Rhyme would like? But they had a lot of toys already…

"Feel free to ask, Joan. We're here to help you pick gifts," Amakusa offered with a tiny smirk. Joan looked towards him and nodded as he moved to stand beside her.

The little Santa looked between him and Jeanne happily before gazing back into the store. Amakusa had openly volunteered to assist her task when the sortie was confirmed, but it made her secretly curious. She heard he had done quite a bit of negative actions in the past, and unfortunately in Chaldea too; Gudao and some accompanying servants had to stop him from attempting to activate a grail within his grasp during one deployment. Thankfully since that incident, the ruler had sworn to seal his own desire for the grail in favor of helping the master, though her bigger sister openly admitted she was worried it was another veil he placed.

Judging by how kind he had been since her arrival, Jeanne gave him the benefit of the doubt. Their friendship had clearly grown to mend the rift considering the lack of any animosity or discomfort between them; She supposed it didn't help her bright smile and eager eyes threatened to melt her sister's legs every second. The little Santa couldn't help it though, because her glittering eyes finally spotted a few ideas deeper within the story.

Jeanne let Joan's hand go as she quickly motioned for him to follow. Before the two disappeared into the store, the male ruler held the door open for the tiny bundle of energy. Jeanne smiled towards the male ruler as the two disappeared into the store. Before she could follow them inside, Gudao placed a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention. "Yes, Gudao?"

"I'm going to separate for a bit… I kinda want to get Mashu a better gift," he admitted with a warm smile.

As adorable as the thought was that he wanted it a secret, he was still their master. "I'm sorry, Gudao. But I must accompany you. I can't risk-"

 _"That's alright. I will keep watch over Master Gudao,"_  Sanson's disembodied voice rang out, startling the ruler momentarily.

Gudao chuckled. "Sanson just arrived at my calling. His recon of the area turned up nothing. Please, I don't want to separate you from Joan."

The saint nodded slowly before glancing into the store. Amakusa was knelt down beside Joan as she stared at two doll houses. She smiled fondly at the sight, "Very well, Gudao. Thank you, and be safe."

He bowed, making the ruler giggle before quickly walking back the way they came. With a content smile, knowing he was safe with an assassin ready to strike, she turned and walked into the store. The bells on the door jingled again as she entered.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a break in the clouds on the horizon, the sun filtered through to bask the bustling town in golden, falling flurries.

Jeanne took in the moment with a smile, especially with how wonderful it looked framing her little sister's form as they sat together and enjoyed the atmosphere. The little servant's bells jingled on her head lightly, matching the ringing and festive cheers from the nearby street. A plump Santa was ringing his bell further down to try and get some charity donations. Children played in the fresh snow of a nearby park, with one pair in a sleigh being pulled by a pony. These were sights not often enjoyed by Chaldea, and reminders of what the servants were working to preserve for the future.

They had recently come from buying presents from the adjacent clothing store, and were on a bench enjoying the carolers singing their tunes in stunning Acapella. The two sisters even joined in during silent night, practically stealing their thunder thanks to their beautiful voices. Not that the carolers minded considering their compliments to their saintly voices, which only caused the trio to chuckle. While humming along to the tune, Joan glanced from side to side for an opportune moment.

After making sure no one was looking, Joan quickly slipped the new gifts into the Chaldea Backpack. They disappeared into its cavernous space, seemingly disappearing without affecting the bag's proportions. It was an invention made after the Fuyuki incident thanks to the combined efforts of several casters; This was but one of the few holding bags that could store exponentially more than they appeared to be capable of, and with less weight as a bonus. Quickly, she zipped the disguised bag of holding before plopping it on her lap with a smile.

Their gift hunting had been proceeding great! The little Santa already had all the kids gifts as well as a few others. She even found unique sets of knitting needles a group of Chaldean tailors would love to have! Then there were the beautiful drinking glasses for Marie, and the painting set for Serenity, and- Oh, she could barely contain her excitement! This was turning into one of the most memorable and happy days she could imagine! Sadly, they should be done within the next hour, and back by dinner if they discover the singularity's source quick enough... so she would be sure to savor the singularity's last treats!

Maybe she could ask her beautiful sister to share a Christmas treat with her on the way to the next store. As she pondered the idea, Amakusa nodded towards her when she glanced to him. "Next store?"

"After you, teacher!" Joan cheered as the male ruler chuckled. They began walking, while Jeanne trailed after them with her hands behind her back. Joan noticed this and pouted playfully. The saint giggled and quickly caught up to her. Joan offered her tiny hand, which Jeanne grasped lightly with a warm smile, making the little Santa giggle with happiness and delight.

"Now then, Santa…" He began with a slightly amused expression.

Jeanne simply watched with a smile as Amakusa continued to explain what it meant to be Santa, and how it usually doesn't fall to children. During the two hours they had been shopping, he had taken up a position as a mentor for the little servant. It was unusual, but it was without a doubt genuine. He had openly stated he never expected to have this sort of tutoring position, but Joan thought he was rather natural at it. He tried to say it could be a form on penance, but she quickly refuted that too. There was no penance on Christmas, but joyful sharing and kindness!

That's when the three of them felt the presence of an unknown servant.

Jeanne quickly looked to Joan as Amakusa's eyes shot towards the forest at the opposite end of town. Looking back to the female saint, he motioned with his head and the three swiftly moved into an alley. Jeanne shifted into her battle attire when they were out of sight, gripping her glistening standard in preparation. They quickly went into spirit form so they could move faster and avoid detection from the civilians out at sunset. Joan was nervous, since she didn't know if she could fight in this form, but the two rulers would be able to guard her in case.

Swiftly, they made their way to the edge of town and materialized with their weapons. They dashed into the forest, feeling Gudao's presence swiftly approaching with Sanson. Soon, they reached the location of the servant signature and came to a cautionary halt. Joan stood a little behind without any manifested weapon as the rulers took up defensive postures.

"Come out, servant!" Amakusa ordered as he held three black keys at the ready.

"Ho ho ho? Multiple servants fighting together... Are you from Chaldea?"

The two rulers steeled themselves in concern, both at the familiarity of the voice and the knowledge of their organization. It made sense to Joan since the voice was familiar to her too, even in her short residence. Jeanne grit her teeth and called into the forest knowingly, "Come out, Arturia Pendragon!"

"Huh... so you know who I am. If that's the case, best use a more respectful tone next time, servant."

To Joan's surprise, the servant did as told. From the trees ahead, the servant appeared and approached them without a care in the world. The trio's eyes widened as the alter came into view with a slight scowl. Her golden eyes pierced their own, and her unusually pale skin and hair sent a small shiver down Jeanne's spine. Seeing the king's alter was unnerving, and probably more so to her sister since they defeated a strong copy of her in the sixth singularity. But that's not what surprised the two rulers the most, and made Joan look at the enemy servant in curiosity… and confusion.

Arturia Alter took another bite from the fried chicken leg she held in one hand. Excalibur Morgan was nowhere in sight, and her battle armor was completely gone. In its place was a black version of a festive mini-dress, complete with white accents and black stockings. There was even a black Santa hat on her head as she scowled towards the Chaldeans. With another bite, she stared towards them completely relaxed save for the scowl, making the two rulers glance at each other in bewilderment. Joan wasn't sure if Chaldea ever encountered a more unusual servant, but she was definitely stumped...

"Do you have a good reason for interrupting Santa's dinner time?" the alter asked plainly. "I'd like to enjoy my food in peace."

Jeanne blinked as Gudao landed nearby with Sanson's aid. They joined them in perplexity as Gudao stepped forward, earning a small smirk from the alter. "Ah. So we meet again, Gudao... Got some new servants, I see?"

"...Arturia Alter?" the master asked in confusion as he stared at the servant. "...You remember me?"

"...Vaguely. You look and sound familair, but I don't really know why... However, that doesn't excuse your lack of an answer. Very disrespectful…" She growled, but decided to humor them, likely in consideration of her current odds. "I am Santa. Subject or not, you will address me as such."

It shouldn't, but for some reason it was grating Joan's nerves she was calling herself Santa. Santa was supposed to bring holiday cheer and be kind like Amakusa said! This one was trying to demand fealty and command respect without earning it! What kind of Santa did that in a joyful time of the year!?

"No! I confute you! You're a bad Santa! I'm better!" Joan cried out, earning a scowl and glare from Arturia. She quickly hushed up and hid behind Jeanne.

"A child… pretending to be Santa... How absurd. You do not have the aptitude to be a proper Santa."

"She can be whatever she wants," Jeanne retorted with a glare.

The opposing alter pulled a bucket of chicken seemingly out of nowhere, now leveling her stare at the female ruler. "Sometimes children need their dreams broken early."

"Don't listen to her, Joan!" Jeanne declared firmly, earning a quick nod from the child Santa as she put her hands over her ears.

"I don't believe you are a proper Santa yourself," Amakusa judged with a blank expression. The grown alter glared at him.

"My summoner thinks otherwise... She thinks I am proper for the role to give presents this day. Want to ask her yourself?"

Gudao groaned into his hand, clearly confused by what was happening. Quickly, he activated the intercom on his wrist. "Gabby. Get to my position with Mashu and a few others."

"Did Sanson find the source?"

"We did… but I don't know how to explain any of this. Just get here and be ready for battle in case."

After the confirmation, he dropped his arm and glanced to the rulers. "When Gabby gets here… you three go back to shopping. We'll handle this."

Santa Alter raised an eyebrow. "Last minute Christmas shopping? Even my summoner isn't this bad. How uncouth and disrespectful to all Santa-"

"You're really taking this act seriously, aren't you?" Gudao asked curiously. He was met with a firm nod.

"The title of Santa is not to be taken lightly... and so, I have done my part to bring the proper gifts to the people of the area. They will receive their just rewards, given out indifferently as a proper Santa should."

"But gifts should make others happy…" Joan murmured from behind Jeanne. Amakusa shot her a smirk, visibly glad that the student listened to the lessons he gave.

The self-declared adult Santa stared at Gudao as she finished her recent bite of a chicken breast. "It is Christmas. Do you wish to feel the wrath of Santa on this sacred day? If it cannot wait for another time, I will simply use Excalibur Morgan on all of you and be on my way to the chimneys later this evening."

Gudao sighed."No wonder this minor singularity is ranked so stable… to think, of all things…  _this_ … was the cause."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With Gabrielle and Gudao doing negotiations with the unusual enemy servant, the trio made their way out of the woods and towards the nearby beach; It would look very suspicious if they simply exited the woods. With the waning hours of the sunset, they strolled onto the snow-covered shore. There was some ice near the tide-touched sand where the waves removed the soft beach of its winter blanket. A few seagulls flew overhead and called to each other among the sound of crashing waves.

Amakusa was giving Joan a lecture about ignoring everything the twisted Santa had been saying, but soon stopped when he realized the little servant wasn't listening. How could she with this sight before her? Her patient listening and sponge-like acceptance had been discarded. Any stray thoguhts about possible gift ideas were tossed to the wind. All she could see was the gap in the snowy horizon where the sun shined through to them with holy grace.

The snowflakes were illuminated as they gently fell to the ground. A few nestled onto her eyelashes, but she made no movements to shake them. She was frozen with fiery warmth as she gazed out across the gorgeous shore, and the more beautiful ocean. Nothing in her wildest imagination could have painted a picture like this that shimmered brightly. With every passing second, her eyes milked the natural beauty as her vision blurred. There was no denying how happy and inspired she felt, nor her overwhelmed emotions that were about to break free.

Both she and Jeanne were still holding hands as they stared out at the ocean. The female ruler had a soft smile on her face, but Joan's bottom lip was quivering. With a soft sigh, Jeanne giggled as a rather large wave crashed onto the beach. "The ocean is so beautiful, isn't it, Joan?"

To her surprise, she felt her sister's hand tremble before she openly started crying. Amakusa, completely taken back and confused, simply watched as Jeanne bent down to hug the little alter. It was quickly returned as Joan buried her face into the covered shoulder of the saint. There was no hint of surprise or confusion on the older girl's face, further bewildering the male ruler. Noticing his stare, Jeanne simply chuckled and smiled.

"The ocean… is a small wish of mine. I'm not surprised she would react like this."

"I thought you didn't have a wish, Jeanne."

"I didn't. I gave it up when I left for war, but that ordinary child in me always dreamed to see it."

With a slow nod, the male ruler looked to the little servant as she weeped openly. Even in her circumstances and blurred memories, her heart had cried out upon grasping this most precious wish within her soul; They were both technically Jeanne, after all. Quietly, Jeanne picked Joan off the ground as she sobbed into her shoulder, though the little servant had a small smile on her face. Holding her in a warm embrace, Jeanne slowly rocked her as they continued towards the town.

Joan squeezed the saint harder, completely filled with a pleasantly warm feeling. She stared back at the ocean and whimpered, causing Jeanne to rub her back soothingly. They had come to this singularity in hopes of correcting her gift mistakes, and she wound up creating a far better memory for the alter identity. They had walked a winter wonderland, enjoyed the sights of their festive country, and even seen the ocean for the first time in her existence as a wished servant. Even the groaning and discontent from the back of her mind, where the alter identity remained, had been silenced throughout this trip.

Clearly, she was feeling emotionally affected as well.

With a smile, Joan was happy for her initial mistakes with the gifts. Had it not been for that, she would have never felt the fulfillment she did now. She had received more than she could ever ask for, and she saw the irony in her ways. Giving useful gifts that brought no happiness was not the proper way, especially when the memories she wanted to forge did the exact opposite; They weren't useful to the alter identity, per se, but they brought happiness. Is this what it felt like to get a real gift?

"Little Santa, do you understand completely the power of a true Christmas gift?" Amakusa asked with a small smile.

"I think so, teacher…" she sniffled with a giggle, all while smiling towards the setting sun over the ocean. The orange hues reflected in her eyes as they did the waves, and she let a fresh tear fall as she smiled towards the setting star.

"Good. Then let us finish the Christmas shopping before things get out of hand with that… servant."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

To the team's surprise, there had been a dormant false grail that a magus was trying to activate with the help of her summoned servant; Amakusa had destroyed the corrupted artifact without even making an attempt for it, much to Jeanne's newfound trust in his word. The singularity was swiftly resolved considering they only had to deal with one servant, though the circumstances of the anomaly remained partially unanswered. All that was revealed was that some crazed magus wanted a Christmas that would last year-round, which would have been an eternal blizzard thanks to the corrupted grail.

It didn't matter to Chaldeas since it quickly registered the completion of the possible issue. Additionally, benign singularities normally didn't collapse quickly due to their uninfluential nature, so the team was able to do some final material gathering before being leyshifted back to Chaldea. This includes the large number of gifts the rulers helped the aspiring Santa obtain correctly.

With the surprise deployment done, this allowed Christmas Eve to proceed unhindered and with a more jovial tune. Thanks to the help of Jeanne and Amakusa, Joan was able to wrap the new presents that morning to give to the other servants, and the Salon proved to be the best place to do that. Lots of Eggnog was being passed around for the adults, that late afternoon, as Joan gave her previous clients real gifts. Since there were those who didn't follow Christian tradition, it was left up to them whether to open them now or later.

Jeanne and Gudao had accompanied the little bundle of energy in her gift giving, since Gabrielle got her turn yesterday. To everyone's amusement, especially Joan who requested it, Gudao had proudly worn a reindeer costume. To her excitement, he even allowed her to ride on his back since they lacked a sleigh; He even wore a round, red nose to properly look the part. It was too bad she had to borrow a simple, white dress from Atalanta's girls since she wore the Santa one yesterday. In gratitude for his actions, Joan gave him a slight break while she gave out a nearby present to Arturia.

The saber, now back to her regular self, accepted it with a smile. She sat next to the still affected Emiya, wearing a blue casual dress while the archer wore over-sized, casual clothes from his closet; It's not like he had an option. "You didn't have to get me a second one, Joan, but thank you. I find I am actually happy with the first one."

Joan blinked. "You liked it?"

"My younger self preferred the horse, which I do not blame her for… but the book will be very helpful in my efforts with Mordred. Her misbehavior is the enemy," Arturia chuckled. Emiya had to laugh with her too. They waved to Joan as she moved towards a nearby booth where Gudao was taking the small break.

"Hi Arty! Emiya!" Jeanne greeted as she walked past the couple in a simple white halter dress. They waved back as she caught up with her little sister. She gave Joan a cup of hot chocolate as she sipped on her own. The delighted Santa quickly began drinking her sister's gift as she took a seat at the master's chosen booth, joined by the older saint on the other side with Gudao.

"Amakusa's advice did wonders, no?" Gudao asked with a pleasant smile. The hood of his costume was pulled back, and the nose removed, so he could drink his water.

"Everyone who opened their gifts was really happy!" Joan cheered as she sipped on her drink once more. She pulled the sack of gifts under the table as a few employees struggled to get past. "Where is he?"

"Preparing for evening mass. We can thank him later," Jeanne smiled. He really had gone out of his way to help her yesterday. "Which presents are left?"

"Um…" Joan looked hesitant before a blush appeared on her small cheeks. She ducked under the table and fished into her bag, before pulling out a white box with blue ribbon. Slowly, she held it out to Jeanne as Gudao watched with a small smile. "…yours is one."

The saint didn't even hide her smile as she graciously took the box. She hel;d it fondly, though Joan wondered if she would open it now or tomorrow. It was the first gift from her to her big sister, and likely the first of many amusing treats when the alter returned to normal; Her big sister was definitely going to tease the older alter about this! Quickly, Jeanne got up from her seat and moved to the other side of the table to hug her. She nuzzled into her big sister's neck as she squealed, "Thank you, Joan."

Gudao watched the moment happily as he took a sip, before finding himself the new target of Santa's attention. She smiled towards him, and he nodded back with a chuckle. "I'm guessing I'm next?"

"Nope! You'll get yours when we're done giving the rest out! You need to earn it like a proper reindeer!" Joan responded and stuck her tongue out.

Gudao's jaw dropped as Jeanne laughed. "Wait, what? Have I not been working hard-"

"Nope! Confuted!" Joan cheered with a joyful smile. "We need to work harder to make more people smile! Let's do our best, Mister Reindeer!"

Gudao sighed. The next two hours until dinner would be tiring indeed, but it would be worth it! He had no idea what gift was coming for him!

"Santa! Santa!" Joan's eyes twinkled with delight.

Gudao turned his head at the cries of familiar children as Chaldea's premier child servants ran up to them. Judging by the four being in their battle attire, they must have been playing their sport of battle tag that essentially made their training ground sessions much more entertaining. Jack and Kuro were first to the table with bright grins, making Jeanne chuckle as Illya and Nursery Rhyme trailed after. The Einzbern caster had not made use of her flight in consideration for Marie.

The four happily began chatting with Joan, who joyfully joined in. She began sifting through her bag under the table to get their presents, making them even more excited as the two young adults simply watched gleefully. Atalanta and Irisiviel began their approach from the door, also in battle attire as they watched their children swarm the booth with warm smiles as Joan handed out the first gift. Gudao sighed in joy. Maybe, the next bit wouldn't be tiring for him after all.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao scratched the front of his green collared shirt, clearly more than happy to be out of the reindeer costume. She was thankful she did it for him, even if the suit did look rather hot; She wondered how those sports mascots did it? Tossing the thought aside, she ran up to the stool, placed one hand on his white slacks, and used him as a makeshift hand-hold to place herself on the adjacent stool. She just returned from giving another gift and was glad he stayed put. He gently pushed on her back gently for support so she can clamber onto the stool. She quietly thanked him as she smoothed the borrowed dress.

"Finally finished, Santa?" Dantes chuckled on the stool on the other stool beside her. Joan eyed the man in his usual gray suit while flashing a tiny smile at him. While she spent a little less time with him and the group in the past two days, it was at the male avenger's urging; She hoped the three would like their gifts as her first friends. They wanted to open them in front of the older Joan, probably to her mortification. She could put up the front all she liked, but the little Santa knew her real feelings!

"Almost. Only one more gift left!"

"Speaking of which... it's an hour after dinner, little Santa… where's the gift I was promised at the  _end_  of supper?" Gudao teased at the Salon's bar. Sanson, Dantes, and Mata Hari laughed while Joan pouted on the stool next to him. The pout quickly disappeared as the female assassin in a rather skimpy Santa dress placed a new mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She happily began sipping from the swirly straw.

With a satisfied gulp, she smiled to the master. "It's coming, I promise!"

She didn't like the smell of alcohol, but if it was to keep Gudao in place while they got his gift ready, then she was all for it. With a mental check, she confirmed he was the only gift recipient left too. She was happy Gudao had agreed to a deployment yesterday, especially with the extremely short notice. With this in mind, she ensured his gift would be one he would definitely enjoy, and even asked Gabrielle for help organizing it! The young Joan hoped it would be both useful  _and_  bring him happiness!

With another sip, she quietly recollected her experiences in that winter singularity. That leyshift had given her memories she never thought possible, and ones the alter would likely cherish without ever telling anyone; She could scowl in the future as much as she likes, but the younger identity knew the avenger had secretly enjoyed it. If that wasn't enough, all the bonding spent with the Holy Maiden in the past few days was definitely icing on the sugary cupcake.

" _You liked watching Jeanne treat me like a sister. Admit it!"_

The avenger identity growled in the back of her mind. _"Y-You can't prove anything you little-"_

" _That was a stutter! Therefore, I'm right! Confuted!"_  The Santa happily giggled, though Gudao thought it was because of the drink.

There was a mental pause of silence, but the trapped avenger soon broke it with a half-hearted growl. _"… Thanks for the memories, kid..."_

Joan felt accomplished and appreciated by the identity, the one that would inevitably replace her; She wondered if the other temporary child servants could have conversations like this. It was only a matter of time before she would disappear, likely never to return to the surface. The childish servant would still exist as a small voice in the back of her mind, like a sort of subconscious… or at least, that's what she liked to imagine the voices of different reasoning were. Maybe she would return sometime, but for now, she was just glad to have helped possibly smooth sore spots, and gifted the avenger the best of memories.

As awesome of a job as she finally did, her job as Santa was not done yet as Gabrielle's voice echoed in her mind.  _"All set, Joan!"_

She giggled and looked to Gudao. "Mister Reindeer! I'll take you to your present now!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao let the little Santa push him through the hallway to the amusement of anyone they passed. He simply smiled and chuckled, letting the child do as she pleased so he could personally enjoy the interactions while they lasted; She would be back to her Avenger form in the near future, after all, and she was usually a bag of scowls that rivaled Lord El-Melloi II. Soon, they wound up in front of his door as the child quickly fished the key card from his master uniform's pocket. He was slightly taken back as she calmly hummed and opened his door before pushing him in.

"Alright, Mister Reindeer! As promised, your present is here in your room!" Joan cheered as she walked over and motioned to his bed. Slightly distracted by the smell of lavender candles burning, he finally turned-

Gudao blinked and stared at the new covers; Had Gabrielle or Mashu help set it up for her? It was no longer the boring Chaldea white, but now a rather nice shade of green, which was his favorite color. The pillows looked extra fluffy as well, so it appears even those were new. While it wasn't the gift he expected, the new sheets definitely eluded to much better sleep, which was admittedly something many of the servants worried about with him. The side tables also had lit candles so he would have something nice to smell, a rare complaint he often voiced to Gabrielle about when trying to sleep at night. It was fitting, to say the least… but did that mean…

"It was my idea, but all the other servants, a few employees, and Gabrielle helped me get it as a gift to you!" Joan exclaimed happily as she pulled him towards the bed by the wrist. Partially bouncing in excitement, she motioned towards the quilt blanket that had black marks all over it. They were signatures and messages written all over, and his eyes widened as he read over some of them.

" _ **Merry Christmas to our beloved first Chaldean master!" – Marie**_

" _ **Thank you for warm home to back to!" – Asterios**_

" _ **May your heart remain pure, Master." – Saint George**_

" _ **Merry Christmas to a dear friend!" – Doctor Roman**_

" _ **Stay sweet as sugar, Master!" – Mata Hari**_

" _ **Feel privileged. You are different." – Gilgamesh**_

" _ **May the future be brighter under your lead!" – Babbage**_

_**"You would make a fine Spartan** **_! Keep training!_ " – Leonidas** _

" _ **To the one who makes the impossible a reality!" – Ushiwakamaru**_

There were countless signatures, and judging from even Gilgamesh's own, it was also from every servant currently in Chaldea. With a growing smile, Gudao unconsciously reached out and patted the servant on the head, making her blush as she giggled. The master rubbed her head as his eyes scanned more signatures and messages. Did Gabrielle get a similar present from the servants? This was truly a gift he never expected, but appreciated.

"Thank you, Joan… I don't know what to say. This is incredible beyond words."

"I'm glad you like it, Mister Reindeer!" Joan giggled before she skipped towards the door. "It was really hard to do with such short notice, but everyone cooperated!"

To his surprise, his door slid open to reveal Gabrielle in a red Santa dress. She smiled at her best friend as Fou appeared at her feet with a tiny Santa hat. It quickly hopped onto Joan's shoulder and began licking her cheek, making her giggle at the ticklish sensation. Gabrielle smiled at them before winking towards Gudao. "Like the gift?"

"Kyuuuu!"

"Love it. You get something like this too?"

"Sorta," Gabrielle giggled before she took the little servant by the hand. "It's a gift specially made for you since you don't really like cluttering items! But there's still more!"

With that, Gabrielle quickly pulled a slightly confused Joan out of the room, letting the door shut. As he raised his eyebrow in slight confusion, the door clicked lock signaling Gabrielle had shut it from the other side. In confusion, Gudao stepped towards the door, but stopped as the lights shut off, leaving only the candles to provide illumination. Smooth saxophone music began playing through the video intercom in his room, making it apparent Roman had his hand in this as well. Confused, and his heartbeat increasing, he tried to get his hopes under control-

But it definitely pointed that direction as the door to his bathroom opened. "Merry Christmas~"

Mashu appeared with a blush clear on her cheeks, even in the low light. She wore a white robe with his glow in the dark initials over the heart. His heartbeat increased more as he noticed the rather sultry smile on her face that matched the sway in her hips as her slippers quietly waltzed towards him. He felt his own cheeks heat up as Mashu giggled shyly, wondering with slight irritation if they had gotten her drunk agai-

"It's alright, Senpai~… I didn't have any alcohol this time." It seems she had taken some seduction lessons from someone in Chaldea, and he would bet his best friend was the culprit. Then again, there were also a few servants who could be likely. "I want to remember this moment, Gudao~"

His cheeks burned at the sound of his name instead of the usual address, especially with her chosen tone. With a glint of mischief and another giggle, she let the front of the robe open, revealing a very revealing set of lacy lingerie that matched her hair. He let her sashay up to him and place her hand softly onto his chest, just as her sultry smile reached its peak as she gazed longingly into his eyes. He was about to lose complete control, but he was still worried about the love rivals sensing their proximity; Hiding the relationship wasn't his preferred method, but they were left with no choice. They had refrained from doing this in the event those two would-

"I know what you're thinking… but don't worry, Gudao…" she leaned in close, making sure to press her body perfectly against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The blanket and robe were secretly made using the presence concealment material… so how about we  _enjoy_ an early present~?"

With a tiny smirk, he enjoyed the tiny moan that escaped her lips as his hands caressed her exposed sides. As he held her gently, the passion in his eyes matched hers without a doubt... and with an inviting smirk of his own, all hesitation was vanquished from his mind. "…Merry Christmas indeed."

In an instant, Mashu giggled and closed her eyes as he quickly pressed his lips against her own.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"All without a hitch… You're not the only one good at planning, Gudork," Gabrielle whispered and chuckled as she walked towards Scathach and the little Santa. Fou had already run off somewhere, likely Salon de Marie if she were to guess. She gave one final glance back at his door, "I have to thank Roman for helping with the room controls..."

"Is he happy with the gift?" Joan asked curiously, obviously oblivious to what happened. All she knew was that Gabrielle promised the gift would also be useful, much to her delight. She still wasn't sure why she really wanted it to be a blanket. The master flashed a million-dollar grin as Scathach chuckled.

"You have no idea how much!" Gabrielle cheered. "Now then, let's go to the Salon to play some board games with the others! Sounds great?"

Joan happily nodded. As she took the little Santa's hand, and they started walking back towards the Salon for some Christmas Eve games, Scathach leaned in to the master to whisper. "Was the lingerie your gift?"

Gabrielle glanced down at the humming Joan, who secretly listened in. The master continued, assuming she wasn't about to hear; How could she not at this proximity? "It was actually Mashu's… my gift was burning the blackmail I took of them from Halloween. I put the remains in a small box for him to open tomorrow morning… along with a real gift, mind you."

"Oh? But Drake won't have blackmail to force a treasure sortie," Scathach smiled back in amusement.

"Not my problem. I was only going to use it if they played hard to get any longer. I think Mashu still has that kinky outfit for her to wear in case they want to spice things up…" Gabrielle pondered quietly, making occasional glances at the humming Joan to ensure she wasn't listening. She was, and she connected the dots. With a smile, she hid her own enjoyment and acted well; She was just happy the present made him happy! "Ah well… As long as they can enjoy their relationship, I'm happy… and if all goes well, it won't even need to be secret anymore."

Scathach nodded firmly as Joan began swinging the female master's arm. With a giggle, Gabrielle looked down in delight. After yesterday's disappointing run, Joan had made quite the turnaround, especially in both mood and outlook. The presents this time were much better from what reactions she received from giving them. Even the gift wrapping with her big sister and teacher was fun! She delivered a lot of great gifts, but Joan didn't realize the best gift given saving the little Santa's smile for the holidays, and that alone was priceless.

But perhaps, there was still time to make it shine brighter, since she did want plenty of bright memories for the avenger to enjoy! But what? Time was slowly ticking by, and she could already feel the potion's influences starting to wear off. Thankfully, it seemed Gabrielle had an idea. "Hey Joan, wanna race to the lounge?"

"Oh! What's the prize?" The child servant asked curiously.

"How about the loser owes the winner whatever they wan-"

Joan was immediately dashing towards the Salon. "I'm going to have so much chocolate milk and cookies tonight!"

"H-Hey wait! I didn't say start yet!" Gabrielle yelled in surprise as she tried to catch up to the speeding servant. "You can't just-"

The little Santa's laughter merrily filled the halls as they chased after her.


	30. Fragment 29: Perhaps a Little Longer

_"... So you do not recognize me, yet your welcome was no lie. It's been a long time since anyone has talked with me this cordially… In that case, you may call me, Scathach."_

_Gudao blinked in surprise. Usually servants introduced themselves by class, but this one was different. Barely a minute since her arrival, and she already stated her full name instead. It was not hard for the master to guess her class, judging by the very familiar looking red lance. Coupled with the incredibly tight suit she wore and the red eyes, he had a solid guess where this person was likely from. In all honesty, Gudao was not as well versed in Irish Mythology, so the name never rang a bell._

_Her spear dematerialized, but she stood tall and regal. "Shall I call you… master?"_

" _You do not have to call me such if you do not wish." The master shook his head with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scathach. I'm Gudao Fujimaru, the Master of Chaldea."_

" _I see… Then I will call you Gudao."_

_The master nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind, I am a little curious. Do you know Cu Chulainn?"_

_The lancer seemed to tense at his sudden inquiry, as Tesla and Gabrielle watched from the control panel behind him. He glanced back at them in slight concern, only for Gabrielle to shrug in her Magecraft Division uniform. With a small sigh, he turned back to the servant whose eyes flashed with a mixture of concealed emotions, though her body remained composed. He listened as Tesla's booming laughter echoed from behind him. "Ah, Gudao... I thought you would know, considering your best friend is half Irish."_

_He turned back to look as Gabrielle shrugged. Tesla chuckled and shook his head at the pair's lack of information. "Ah, pity… very well, I will enlighten you both! Scathach is a legendary figure, and the teacher of Cu Chulainn. She is the one who helped forge his legend."_

_Gudao slowly nodded in understanding as he faced Scathach once more. Her eyes were focused on him. "Is Cu Chulainn also here?"_

" _He's one of the servants here, yes. That's why I was curi-"_

" _You will take me to him."_

_Gudao blinked. "I can do that, but don't you want the tour of the facility first?"_

_Scathach did not waver. Her perfectly stoic composure remained. "You will take me to him now, Gudao."_

" _Wow, sheesh... Pushy servant you just got there. Barely a few minutes and she acts like she owns the damn place."_ _Scathach's red eyes flashed dangerously towards Gabrielle as she stood behind the console with crossed arms. To her credit, she didn't even budge as the servant's glare met with her own incredulous gaze._

_Tesla chuckled in amusement, never finding a dull moment around the sometimes-outspoken female magus. As the stare down continued, Gudao sighed and scratched the back of his head as he looked between his best friend and the newly arrived lancer. Anyone could tell just by looking at them that this could end very badly, though it was likely best to acquiesce to her request to see the other Irish legend. He tried clearing his throat to get their attention, yet to Tesla's amusement, the girls simply ignored him as Scathach crossed her arms._

_With a sigh, Gudao also made a mental note they should be kept separate._

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 29: Perhaps a Little Longer** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Rise and shine." There was no response.

With a roll of her eyes, Scathach continued to poke the lump underneath the blanket. The mess of orange hair that stuck out from the covers was the only sign of the groggy master, who only groaned and refused to move. Placing her arms akimbo on her tight denims, the lancer shook her head and tapped her bare feet on the floor; Her black sandals remained by the door. As the master groaned and buried herself further, Scathach moved her arms to cross them in front of the tank top that matched her hair.

"Kyuuuu!" Fou greeted happily as it jumped out from under the sheets. Gabrielle groaned at the loud noise as the furry creature rubbed against Scathach before running to the door. As it quickly slid open to allow the familiar passage into the halls, the lancer turned back to the master and shook her head.

"Daylight is burning, Gabby."

"Please tell me this is a terrible prank...  _Please_. It's six in the morning on Christmas Day…"

Scathach's response was to simply smirk and yank the pillow out from under Gabrielle's head. The female master yelped as the blanket soon followed, leaving the master clutching her remaining pillow like a life line. Wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt and pink panties, the master glared half-heartedly at the lancer as she embraced the last pillow. The Irish legend simply hummed to herself in victory as she began neatly folding the master's blanket.

"All the more reason to get up early and enjoy the festivities. Isn't that what  _you_  wanted, Gabby?"

Clearly amused, Scathach watched as the female master groaned. She stood up and placed her pillow onto the bed, followed quickly by its counterpart she picked off the ground. With a grumble, she snatched the folded blanket from Scathach's hands and placed it at the foot of her bed. She purposefully ignored the triumphant little smirk as the lancer took a seat on the edge, careful not to crumple the blanket. As Scathach watched Gabrielle rub the sleep form her eyes silently, the master walked to her dresser to pick a pair of clean clothes.

"Going for something festive?"

"Maybe later… I just want something comfy for now."

Scathach watched as she sifted through the drawer before throwing a light blue cloth behind her. As it landed on the bed, the lancer casually glanced over to see light blue Bermuda shorts. It was quickly followed by a silky blue thong, making the lancer roll her eyes. "I thought you said you wanted to be comfy?"

"I threw a thong, didn't I? Hmm… maybe I'll just wear that anyway," She pondered as she continued to rub her eyes with one hand.

Scathach shook her head. "You're unbelievable sometimes."

Gabrielle quickly turned to her friend and stuck her tongue out, making the lancer laugh softly. The female master slowly walked over to her closet while leaving the drawer hanging open. She began sifting through her wardrobe as the Scottish teacher simply crossed her legs and waited patiently. With folded hands in her lap, she observed Gabrielle's slightly tired but otherwise darting eyes and smiled.

It was strange to think they had gotten to be such incredible friends considering their start. Sharp jabs were traded between the two in the earliest days when Scathach arrived as one of Chaldea's first dozen servants. They couldn't stand each other at first, openly criticizing the other to the point even Hans would fall silent from lack of material. Where Gabrielle was usually openly emotional and acted on impulse, Scathach was mindful, stoic, and kept to herself. It was a wonder they ever managed to get along after Gudao pleaded with them to at least try and act civil.

Feelings only began reversing when Gabrielle overheard her and Cu talking about her wish. The future master had stormed in, absolutely livid that someone would wish for such a thing. It had ignited their biggest argument, which ended with Cu having to break the two of them up before things took a physical turn for the worst against the magus. In that moment, Scathach saw the sheer amount of courage, whether idiotic or not, to stand up to a heroic spirit without hesitation. She earned a tiny bit of her respect that day, and it only went up from there.

They had tried to be civil from then on, and surprisingly they succeeded when Gabrielle's friendly charm took root a month after her summoning. She started treating Scathach well, and it was reciprocated. With every passing week, that bond grew to the point the crimson lancer had been considered Gabrielle's closest servant upon becoming a Chaldean Master; They were like Mashu and Gudao, minus the romance. What they had was purely platonic of the best kind, where two opposites managed to balance in harmony.

"You can check me out as long as you want, I'm not sleeping with you," Gabrielle joked with a teasing smirk.

The lancer rolled her eyes upon realizing she had spaced out in memories, one of the many habits she gained from her friendship with the master. Gabrielle simply laughed as she walked towards the bathroom. Tossing her shirt over her head to leave her torso completely exposed, she disappeared through the door. Her panties soon followed as they shot out the bathroom door, which would remain open the whole time.

With a sigh, the lancer stood up to grab the discarded clothes and place them into the folded laundry bin in her closet. A minute later, the toilet flushed as Gabrielle finished her business. It was a quick task, followed shortly by the sound of the shower turning on. As the master's humming exited through the still open bathroom door, Scathach smiled in satisfaction.

Content that Gabrielle wasn't going to try and sleep again, she returned to the bed and noted the shirt she had picked out. She smiled at the cranberry colored shirt printed with the phrase  _'Part Irish, All Trouble.'_ Upon seeing it in a window during the British singularity a week ago, she knew it would match her friend well. To see her wearing it already after opening it last night was a pleasant discovery.

"Want to go see if the little couple is awake after this?" Gabrielle asked loudly from the shower.

"Let's give them time… it's still early," Scathach teased. She chuckled upon hearing her friend's grumbling about consideration for  _her_  sleep.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Merry Christmas~?" Gabrielle asked with a playful tone as she looked into her best friend's room.

"Best one yet," Gudao chuckled as he placed his belt on his khakis. Scathach and Gabrielle watched silently as Mashu closed the top buttons on his navy collared shirt. Mashu was already in a comfortable black dress partially covered with a white throw over since she had brought clothes last night. The smiles on both of their faces were only matched by the glow they practically radiated.

"I can tell!" The female master hummed in delight. She was really glad everything worked out well. "Take a shower together too?"

"No, but we considered it," Mashu spoke plainly, like it was a simple answer. The light blush on her cheeks showed she wasn't even that embarrassed by it.

Gabrielle looked to Scathach in surprise and pride. "They grow up so fast…"

The female master soon giggled while the lancer shook her head with a sigh. Scathach had watched the pair slowly drift closer to each other, and had been rather critical to Gudao about needing the courage to assert his stance with Kiyohime and Tamamo. After they had secretly become a couple during the Jerusalem Singularity, she had been pleased he had finally taken hers and Gabrielle's advice. For ten days, he tried to tell the love rivals he only saw them as friends. To the lancer's disappointment, try was the key word since Kiyohime didn't seem to want to listen at all. Though surprisingly, Tamamo's advances had diminished greatly.

Perhaps she should ask her later at the- "Kyuuuu…"

Scathach and Gabrielle looked to each other in confusion, as Mashu and Gudao looked to the girls' feet. Glancing down, the pair saw the rather sad looking, fluffy critter with drooping ears. Fou looked as fluffy as usual, but its eyes looked tired and distressed. It would have been a mystery why if the visual cues weren't as obvious… namely the horrendous red Christmas sweater that it wore, and the matching ribbons on its ears. While the four hoped to escape the traditional eye sore, it seems Fou had already received the day's death sentence.

"Fou! Who did this to you, you poor thing?" Gabrielle asked as she bent down. "Geez… is that picture  _supposed_  to be a penguin?"

"Kyu…" It whimpered like a wounded animal. The sound was one of the saddest it ever made as it curled into Gabrielle's feet for comfort. The female master carefully picked it up while Gudao and Mashu walked over. With a reassuring smile, the shielder gently pet the familiar as Gudao slid his arm around her waist. They all stared as it slowly leaned into Mashu's touch, just as Gabrielle spotted the small tag on the back of the slightly oversized dog sweater. She opened the tag and silently read it before groaning. While she covered her face with an open palm, the other three waited patiently for the information.

"Trust Nero to mistake this joke trend as a great festive gift..."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a content sigh, Scathach sat on the stool at the Salon's bar, silently enjoying the morning festivities as gifts were opened. Whether it was from mutual agreement or the Christmas tree gathering for the children, employee and servant alike were scattered about the room. The lancer eyed all of them quietly, ever watchful as one of Chaldea's peacekeepers and rumored big sister of sorts. Besides assisting Gabrielle or conducting special saint graph procedures, her volunteered task since arrival was simply to make sure servants didn't cause much of a ruckus.

Thankfully, the morning seemed to be peaceful as Gilles appeared from the kitchen with a container of ice. "Good morning and Merry Christmas, Scathach, would you like your usual coffee?"

"That would be nice. And Merry Christmas to you as well," the lancer replied with a nod towards Gilles. His own silver version of the lounge's uniform had some Christmas flair in the form of buttons, likely attached by his fellow coworkers; They had their own as well as they helped bring water to the morning's guests around the room.

As she listened to the relaxing music from Mozart's playing, more childish cheers erupted from around the Christmas tree. Marie sat on the ground in a comfortable red robe, surrounded by the four child servants who were eagerly opening their gifts. Saint George stood behind her in a plain business suit, camera flashing to capture the moment. Their mothers sat at a nearby table, happily talking to each other while Marie kept their children preoccupied. Atalanta fixed the collar on her green robe before glancing at Jack. Irisviel took the small pause to adjust the neck piece on her favorite burgundy blouse. As she unconsciously smoothed her white skirt, she giggled while Illya unwrapped the small teddy bear dressed like a magical girl; It resembled something from one of her favorite shows.

It was almost as good of a gift as forcing Ruby into a small costume of a snowman head; The wand was clearly sulking in the air.

In the far corner, she could see Boudica apologizing profusely to a very ashamed, adult Medea. The poor caster looked like she had been humiliated on live television, which was not too far from the truth considering how serious and dignified most of Chaldea saw her; At least it's been months since anyone saw her as reprehensible or evil. If she were to guess, her current embarrassment was only amplified by the ugly blue Christmas sweater she wore. To her benefit, or own doing, Naomi and Vlad also wore their own green ones, and Scathach had to wonder if they had pranked each other as a joke.

"Here you go," Gilles noted with a smile as he placed the cup and saucer on the bar. She quietly thanked him as he walked back to the kitchen.

Scathach silently turned back to watch the Salon's various events while sipping on her coffee. Movement near the door caught her attention, and she watched the young Emiya, unfortunately still suffering from the potion, carrying a stack of presents. He wore the relaxed jeans and long sleeve shirt he seemed to have acquired for that younger state when it first occurred. With gentle ease, the archer placed the stack of presents down next to a booth by the door where Ishtar was relaxing in a white robe, and they nodded to each other with a smile.

As the goddess sipped on her own tea, Emiya left for the door once more, passing Arturia with an equal number of gifts. Her hair was in its formal bun, and the blue skirt and white blouse made Ishtar's eyes glint in recognition from what Scathach could gauge. But her attention quickly shot back to the door as Emiya stopped in front of it.

She watched quietly as Cu appeared in the entrance, pausing only as the younger Emiya refused to move. Guessing by the scowl on her student's face, this was going to end in a quarrel as it always did. She sighed, annoyed she may have to intervene on a peaceful holiday, as Cu crossed his arms over his green Hawaiian shirt. The Hound of Ulster squared his feet to stare down at the smaller archer, who gladly copied the gesture. Arturia shook her head while placing the presents down in front of Ishtar, who giggled in her seat.

"I've got no words for you, archer boy. Just let a grown-up pass." Scathach rolled her eyes. The doorway was big enough for him to just walk by.

"Ah… just a typical greeting from you, dog. Not that I expected anything better."

Cu clicked his tongue. "You were more likable as a teen. That returning attitude just shows it's almost over... too bad it was temporary. You're easier to manage like that."

Arturia sighed as she walked over. "Is it that difficult for both of you to try and be friendly? It's Christmas Day."

"Oh, no worries, Saber… those two are going to get much friendlier real soon," Ishtar noted with a raise of her eyebrows. The three of them looked to her, and she simply hummed to herself with a devious look in her eyes. Slowly she pointed above the doorway for her own amusement as the girls by the Christmas tree began giggling. The male pair looked up, and their eyes opened in equal horror upon seeing the mistletoe held by a devious, floating Ruby. Even Arturia's eyes widened in surprise at the wand's audacity.

"I saw the opportunity, and I couldn't resist~!" Ruby cheered as it continued to float above them.

"As a genuine Goddess of Love… I demand you follow this holiday's oh so interesting tradition," Ishtar declared with pride. "Now… kiss~!"

" _ **Absolutely not, Rin!" "Like hell I'm kissing this archer bastard!"**_

They both yelled simultaneously, earning the entire attention of the Salon, and the pure laughter of those nearby. Quickly, Cu looked towards Arturia standing nearby who was trying her best to hold back her laughter. He walked over and quickly, but gently, grabbed her by the arms. Before Emiya could yell at him, Cu lifted her up and placed her underneath the mistletoe near the archer. With a nod of approval as the former master and saber looked to each other, Cu walked off and ignored Ishtar's disappointed and Nursery Rhyme only clapped louder at the new predicament as Arturia and Emiya looked at the mistletoe, then back at each other.

Kuro and Illya looked less pleased, but still clapped for their brother.

Scathach chuckled as cheers quickly erupted from the onlookers, likely because the pair were more than comfortable kissing each other. While the others were distracted, Cu made his way to Scathach with a small hum and took the seat next to her. He eyed the teasing glint in her eye and shook his head. "Don't tell me you were looking forward to that."

"That would have been the first time my student entertained me in such a manner. A rather unique Christmas present," Scathach simply mused with a chuckle. Cu groaned, but soon joined her in light laughter. After the teacher took another sip from her cup. "Thank you, for avoiding that argument and for the present. Your actual gifts were nice."

He grinned. "I hoped you'd enjoy those books. Medusa helped me pick them since she knows your favorite genres better."

"Wise decision," She mused as she placed her cup down. "Still fine with sparring later?"

"That's what I came to confirm. So we're still in agreement, it seems."

She chuckled. "Of course. You still have much to learn."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The library was one of Scathach's occasional escapes after Gabrielle got her interested in reading books many months ago. She currently sat on a couch across from Tamamo as she gently brushed her tail with a comb. The sakura-print kimono wearing caster was a very rare sight in the library, but today there was a mutual meeting with their female master. Usually a meeting would be held elsewhere, but given the unique circumstances the library was a better option this time. Thankfully, the room was empty save for Shakespeare at the front desk as usual, but he was far too occupied writing a play idea with his new phoenix feather pen.

"Is that bracelet new, Scathach?" The fox caster stared curiously at the silver slave bracelet in question. While very ornate, its center piece red butterfly was even more eye catching. It jingled quietly as Scathach presented it forward for her to look. "It's really beautiful."

The lancer looked up from her novel and nodded with a tiny smile. "Gabrielle's gift to me. It was more than I expected."

"Looks like it costed her a small fortune." Tamamo chuckled, and Scathach joined her. She turned back to her tail, as Scathach picked her novel up once more.

Reading was a hobby she never expected to pick up in Chaldea, let alone a much more approachable demeanor. In the early days, she had been content with simply watching and guarding Gudao since it was rude for a divine spirit to help solve the problems of the world. Yet time and time again she deceived herself with a spontaneous reason to quell her inner desire for fighting, often helping take down serious threats. After much reflection in her room, and teasing from Gabrielle when their friendship first formed, the lancer began openly admitting that she may be enjoying her stay here.

If Cu was still not ready to kill her, then she may as well enjoy the wait, right?

As she considered asking about Tamamo's curious shift regarding Gudao, the door to the library opened, and Scathach glanced over to expect Gabrielle or another of the requested servants. Instead she saw Nero approaching with an unusually blank expression, made even more curious by the hint of caution in her eyes. Had her gaze not been locked on Tamamo, the lancer would have been more interested in the gorgeous new toga, which made her glow like a goddess. Scathach felt her tension rise from her previously relaxed state; Long gone were the days in Chaldea where she was always tense.

Scathach eyed Tamamo, who mirrored Nero's expression as she approached. Their former squabbles in the early days sometimes got out of hand, and she would have to step in, but it was nothing compared to the caster and Kiyohime at their worst. Still, she watched silently as Nero stopped before Tamamo, with just a quiet  _'Merry Christmas'_  and wave towards Scathach. She hoped they would not start something on Christmas day, after so many months of getting along rather well.

"Miss Empress." Scathach could feel the tension between them, and it reminded her of the early days.

"Fox Caster." Still, they seemed rather casual in their greetings, and their expressions changed from blank… to uncertain. Yes, this was a different tension.

"I see you like my gift," Tamamo started awkwardly, brushing her tail unconsciously with her hand. Nero eyed the caster's kimono with a small smile.

"As you appear to like mine… It's a beautiful toga. I love it," Nero replied as she reached one arm across her torso to grasp her other arm. It was unusual seeing the empress so considerate and reserved in her speech; She never cared about the volume restriction of the library, not that Shakespeare cared as much as the other male librarian. "...Hans informed me I could find you here. I have my last gift, if you have yours."

Tamamo looked surprised, but a bit wary. "Maybe we should do this in private… We both know they're personal in some way."

"If you prefer, I could wait outside," Scathach said plainly as she started to get up. The two were surprised when Nero held up her hand to halt her action.

"No… I would prefer an audience for this moment."

With a twitch of her ear, Tamamo looked at her curiously. Nero shook her head quickly and smiled at the caster. "I've had this for you for far too long… Something this beautiful, no matter how personal, deserves to be witnessed."

"A final olive branch to the other rival, after so long… Yes, we did agree to that in his memory, didn't we?" the caster breathed with a small smile. She still didn't believe they'd come this far. "Are we going to quarrel over which one is better too? For old time's sake?"

"It would be nostalgic, but we should be generous to Scathach today!" The pair chuckled.

The lancer simply looked between them as Tamamo reached into her kimono while Nero fiddled at the back of her toga. Gifts retrieved, they both held their hands in front of them, and the lancer watched curiously as their eyes widened in tandem. Still covering their gifts, the two looked uncertainly at the closed fist of the other. The silence was near deafening, though Scathach swore she could hear their hearts beating as one in that moment. Slowly, they both reached their respective free hand to the other's fist, looking into the former rival's eyes for acknowledgement. They placed their gift into the other's hand, making them both gasp.

Curiosity ignited, Scathach eyed the large metal coins in their open palms. They were clearly craft coins from the Fate system judging by the signature red backings and the golden Chaldea logo. Did these mystic code essences have some sort of hidden meaning for the pair? Her question was answered when they flipped the coins together, revealing them to be exactly the same. A rather casually dressed man in blue plaid held his hand out in the depicted image, offering a floating yakisoba bread to the viewer. It was rather plain for a craft coin's depiction, but it clearly had much more powerful meaning to the two former rivals.

Scathach slowly nodded in complete understanding as the girls stared at the coins. Her voice broke their silent emotion. "I would assume… that would be Hakuno?"

Tamamo covered her mouth with one hand and nodded as Nero clutched the coin to her heart. The empress stared in shock at the caster. "You… had one too?"

"It arrived earlier this month… I couldn't bear to let go of it."

"Mine arrived nearly the same time," Nero admitted as she stared at the coin again. "I knew I needed it when I saw it… Gudao was confused but didn't ask."

"I hid mine from you."

"Umu… I did too…" Silence fell between them.

Scathach wondered if things were about to crumble, but was pleasantly surprised when Nero and Tamamo practically smashed into each other for a warm embrace. The lancer allowed herself to smile much more than she'd ever let anyone see, since she was the first person to ever witness the pair being this friendly. She composed herself once more, but still enjoyed the quiet embrace with tiny trails of tears from the former rivals' eyes. Even though they had kept their craft coins secret, it was the gesture of giving it to the other that spoke volumes more.

Nero managed to hold herself together instead of bawling. "I'll never use another craft coin again!"

"Thank you for giving me my dear husband!" Tamamo sniffled.

"Umu~! My praetor is the best gift possible!" Nero exclaimed happily as they broke apart. She wiped her eyes and watched as Tamamo did the same. With a small sigh, she smiled at the caster. "So… does that mean you're back to your real self? The true, loyal wife who annoyed me so much?"

"Yes… I am…" Tamamo laughed happily as she affectionately rubbed the coin. Scathach nodded at the hidden meaning of the words; It was partially why they were having the meeting with Gabrielle in the library. A male voice clearing his throat made the trio turn towards a slightly irritated Hans. The male caster had hands akimbo on his semi-formal blue suit, and was standing next to Gabrielle. The master watched as the two girls' expressions began fading. Thinking quickly with a sigh, the female master rolled her eyes-

and slapped Hans on the back of the head. Nero and Tamamo laughed. He grunted incredulously as he glared at her. "They were being too loud!"

"It's Christmas, Hans! Don't be a scrooge! They were having a beautiful moment!" Hans grumbled with a steady glare at his female master.

As the pair approached, with the two former rivals giggling at the master's new shirt, Gabrielle casually looked among them. "Just missing a few."

"Oh? Is this a secret meeting?" Nero asked as she hid the gifted craft coin. "The Empress of Roses wishes to partake!"

"Nero, sorry. But this has been going on for a month," Gabrielle started. It only made the empress pout, which caused Tamamo to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Miss Empress… Just this once? For the holiday?" Tamamo asked with crossed arms. Nero noted the tiny smile and sighed.

"I'll just return to my fellow Romans then…" Nero grumbled dejectedly. Her spirits were quickly raised as Gabrielle quietly thanked her with a happy rub of her head.

The four watched as Nero walked out of the room, before Scathach turned to the female master with a serious face. "Gabby… You're certain of this?"

Eyes turned to the master, who simply nodded resolutely with only a hint of uncertainty. "The plan has been in motion, and I will see it through."

Scathach let a tiny smirk appear as she nodded. If the master had done wonders to make the lancer a little more open with her emotions, then she had also improved Gabrielle in return. It was a mutual trade, with the pair helping to amend each other's perceived issues. The Irish legend would have been nowhere near the person she was now if it wasn't for Gabrielle, and she was proud to say the female master had become more serious and strategically sound by her guidance.

Scathach was still reserved, and Gabrielle still emotionally open, but the difference was beyond noticeable. Gudao had thanked her many times for helping his best friend become a respectable master in her own way... and if all went well, Gudao would be thankful once more when their plan was executed in a few days.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Even were she not the Queen of the Land of Shadows, her idea of ruling to bring happiness to the people would not change. Though she showed it less expressively before, she did enjoy her permanent peacekeeping position since it allowed her to watch over others. There was a rumor or two that she liked being a big sister, but she would never confirm or deny that. It simply became another piece she hung onto as a new semblance of a life formed, with or without her consent.

This idea was one concept she never had to teach Gabrielle, who was a natural for looking after others. It was the reason they current found themselves outside one of the servant's doors with two presents, waiting for an answer to the knocks. As the door unlocked, it slid open to reveal Hundred Face in a lovely blue Arabian dress. Her eyes quickly recognized the female master and lancer, and she pleasantly nodded towards the pair with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Gabby and Scathach."

"To you too, Hundred Face! Sorry we're a tad late," Gabrielle nodded with a tiny smile. She had been a tad louder so the real owner of the room could hear.

A soft voice responded within. "It's okay. Please, come in!"

Hundred Face nodded at the response before stepping aside to give them ample room. The pair entered the rather plain room, moving swiftly to the coffee table to place their presents down next to some others. After doing so, Gabrielle quickly walked over to the assassin sitting on her bed as the door slid shut. Serenity smiled softly as Gabrielle hugged the adorable Hassan, staying close to allow her to savor the warmth of another's touch. Serenity tightened her embrace in response, clearly happy she had someone to hold.

Scathach took a seat on the couch to watch. Gabrielle broke the embrace to sit beside the assassin, making sure to make bodily contact for the Hassan's sake. The quiet girl's white robe was rather warm, she noted, before smiling back at her. "Merry Christmas, Serenity!"

"Merry Christmas, Gabby… thank you for coming," She responded softly with a happy smile. It faded slowly. "I'm sorry if this inconveniences-"

"Oh hush, girl!" Gabrielle interrupted with a small shoulder bump, making everyone in the room chuckle. "We don't mind! I'm sure Gudao and Mashu don't either! Speaking of which…"

"They went to the cafeteria to get desserts to bring back with Cursed Arm," Hundred Face answered with a smile. The female master nodded back.

"I guess we'll just wait a bit before we let you open your gifts then!"

The two began talking, and Scathach noted Hundred Face's pleased smile. She could tell the assassin was enjoying her fellow Hassan's lifted spirits as she talked with her first Chaldean friend on the bed. It was a sad case that Roman had been working to solve over the month, trying to figure a way to make Serenity's presence less… lethal to those in Chaldea. She had been mostly confined to her room since her tour, mainly out of her personal concern about hurting others. The lancer knew she could be fairly close to even the weaker humans of the facility, but she presumed there was an underlying fear of causing problems for the first people she could touch.

While it wasn't the isolation she went through for endless years, she could still sympathize with her. Loneliness was terrible in any form.

Scathach could tell the Hassan relished every moment Gudao, Mashu, and Gabrielle would come to visit her, and the trio did it often. They did a lot to ensure she was happy despite her circumstances; Hopefully Roman and Paracelsus could finally figure something out for the poor assassin, since rarely coming out of the room was a solemn thought. Loud giggling broke Scathach out of her thoughts, and she smiled upon watching Gabrielle tickling Serenity into submission.

"Gabby, please!"

"Nuh uh! You're ticklish and you need to admit it!" She gloated. Sadly, she was likely ticklish due to the lack of human contact.

With a chuckle, the crimson lancer continued to enjoy the scene with Hundred Face. It had been a month, but there was still plenty of time to hope even with humanity's potential end in the near future. Scathach had no doubt that Serenity would receive what she needed, if not desired, since Chaldea had a track record for making things possible. It might not be exactly what is wished for, as was the lancer's case, but it would be something special and memorable without a doubt.

Until then, Scathach silently hoped the little interactions were enough of an appetizer for Serenity's happiness.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Snowflakes were smashed to pieces as a lance cut through the air.

Scathach gracefully leapt over Gae Bolg, and it didn't even come close to grazing her tight battle attire. She slammed her prototype spear into the weapon, causing Cu to jump back to reposition himself. The snowflakes fell between them as the two smirked at each other. The grip on Gae Bolg tightened as the man in blue tights vanished in a blurry-

Clang! Scathach had easily redirected the incoming thrust to her spine with a spin from her weapon. Cu grit his teeth in disappointment. Spinning the lance was often a poor decision in combat, since it made it easier for the opponent to disarm its wielder. When Scathach did it, the move sent a different message loudly and clearly since she was an undisputed master at the spear. As her eyes flashed towards him, he read the subtle hints she sent him that echoed over their countless training sessions.

" _You need to do better than that, Setanta..."_

He vanished once more, answering her demand with three swift thrusts and several expert strikes. While they were done with sheer precision and speed, all within a few seconds, he could not manage to properly land a hit. Their trade of attacks continued as Cu's blinding speed made him appear as a blurry whirlwind that surrounded his teacher. The snow whipped around them, forming a miniature tornado as Scathach simply and casually spun in her place to deflect, block, and strike as needed.

Compared to Chaldea's early days, Cu's techniques had gotten noticeably better. While their parameters couldn't change as much, even with the saint graph ascensions, their technique and teamwork could noticeably improve. Watching other heroic spirits and forming tag teams allowed for possibilities never before seen in a grail war, and it was certainly showing its influence on her favorite pupil. It gave her hope one day he would finally reach the peak she needed him to gaze from, so she could finally pass on from the world.

That hope was dashed momentarily as Cu vaulted into the air, bringing Gae Bolg into a position for a powerful overhead slam. He had clearly revealed his back to her, even as his eyes glanced at her in his peripherals. She sighed, then clicked her tongue in annoyance as she swiftly side stepped the strike that sent an eruption of snow into the air like a volcano. She quickly smacked Cu with the shaft of her weapon, sending him stumbling. Before he could react, she reappeared at his side and casually pushed his legs out from under him, causing the lancer to face plant into the ground.

But the two of them were laughing.

Scathach attempted to compose herself, but failed. She planted her prototype Gae Bolg into the ground to lean on it for support as she laughed. Cu lay on the ground as snow dusted his body, his torso sputtering with his own hearty chuckles. He simply let Gae Bolg rest on the ground as he sat up to stare at his teacher with one closed eye. The crimson lancer simply approached to sit on the ground before him.

"Wherever you learned that… disgrace of an attack, do not do it again," She reprimanded, though it was halfhearted. She knew it wasn't a serious strike.

"Well, you know… Maybe I could catch you off guard with its absurdity?" The blue lancer joked back, earning him an eye roll. It was a reasonable assumption if he wasn't joking, considering some of Chaldea's archers could still questionably be called… well,  _archers_. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was only kidding, teacher. The holiday mood got to me."

"I can't fault you for that. As long as you don't joke on the battlefield," She chuckled freely. There was a pause of comfortable silence. She eyed him as he simply looked at her in admiration, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Setanta?"

"You were always so serious, and you never laughed like this in my previous life… when you first arrived too, obviously," He noted with his signature grin. "I think it's refreshing."

"You act like I've only done this recently."

He shook his head, the grin remaining. "I just never brought it up… I blame the holiday mood again."

Scathach sighed, though a tiny smile remained. "Then I guess our session is over if you aren't-"

The crimson lancer shot to her feet. She spun her weapon swiftly to deflect three sudden strikes from impossible angles. To her surprise, she felt herself impressed with that attack. While far from Sasaki's technique, it was clearly influenced by its design. She held her blocking pose, keeping Gae Bolg's shaft from touching her neck by a small margin. From her peripherals, she eyed Cu's grin. "I never inferred that, did I, teacher?"

"That's more like it."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

If the Medical Facility received payment per operation, Scathach's dress would have covered the entire month by the number of jaws it dropped. A few flashes, mainly from Mashu's camera, gave off the impression of a starlet on the red carpet. There was no denying she was a stunning beauty herself, but the very form fitting, crimson dress left little to the imagination, much like her battle tights. The one-shoulder number even had a very daring side slit that ended near her hip, making the lacy formal wear even more alluring.

She simply sauntered over to the bar to wait for Cu and Gabrielle, and was quickly noticed by the brunette manning the bar with Gilles. "One, fine Amarone, coming right up!"

"That would be great, thank you, Mata Hari," the lancer replied smoothly as she took a seat.

With a chuckle, the assassin quickly walked over to the bar's cabinets to acquire specific fine wine for the lancer. Scathach knew the brunette's yellow one-shoulder dress was her personal favorite, and took quiet interest in the flower-print apron that now defended it as she worked; It was likely one of her own gifts from someone. As the assassin hummed, she quickly started making the blend for the pondering lancer. Usually Scathach would try to maintain her composed expression, but today had been far too memorable and entertaining… and it only continued beside her.

"You're over-dramatizing, Joan," Dantes teased with a smirk.

"That's rich coming from you!" The once-more adult Joan grumbled in frustration. Her head was buried into her black, opera glove covered arms on the countertop. It perfectly matched the dress which hugged her curves and exposed skin in very daring places. The design presented an air of alluring fashion, which was only amplified by the complimenting leggings and black neck bow. Were it not for the short, black throw over that covered her shoulders, Scathach would have easily assumed she was being openly suggestive.

The lancer eyed the male avenger as he chuckled lightly on the stool beside his embarrassed friend. She silently pondered if he only had variations of the same suit in different shades, since the one he wore was significantly darker than his usual gray. From her perspective, the suit almost matched what Joan wore, even down to the unusual amber colored tie that paired with her eyes; Dantes only ever wore red until this day, from what she recalled, so could that be a gift from the little Santa? If he noticed her inspection, he didn't show or care, as he simply swirled his glass of white wine.

While Mata Hari gave Scathach her fine wine, Joan looked up with a growl. Scathach enjoyed the flushed, mortified expression of the avenger. "This is humiliating. I want to burn something… anything to feel better."

"No one required you to wear it," Dantes pointed out, earning a darker glare from the avenger. He did have a point though. Kinda. Gilles simply chuckled as he placed the refilled wine glass in front of the avenger; The saber seemed to have gotten used to ignoring inner whispers around the interesting alter.

"It's not like I had any other formal wear! It just happened to be the only one!" She cried out incredulously.

"Of course… because that black halter dress certainly wasn't formal enough for this occasion," Dantes teased with a smirk, making her growl.

"Joan! Oh, you look so gorgeous!"

"Kill me again…" The avenger groaned in misery while looking behind her, causing the others to laugh. Jeanne happily walked up to the counter with a bright smile. Scathach noted the blue strapless dress she wore for her singing debut was coupled with a white throw over, her new gift from Arturia she recalled. Holding the threatening smirk back, she watched as Jeanne met Joan's embarrassed scowl with an unwavering smile.

"It suits you perfectly! I'm glad you liked it so much to wear it tonight! I hope you don't mind it was a prototype dress from Naomi when I modeled for her."

"Frivolous concerns, Jeanne. She doesn't mind since she loves it," Dantes answered for her, earning more chuckles and a harsh glare. His smirk remained.

"Oh, a loss for words? I understand," The saint beamed happily, with a small teasing glint in her eyes. The tinge was caught by the avenger, whose flush deepened.

Joan sputtered as she tried to find some way to retort. Jeanne began giggling, but soon stopped when her little sister smirked. "It's a beautiful dress… Dark and sultry… Rather  _suggestive_ too. Why would the supposedly  _pure_  and  _innocent_  Holy Maiden have something so risqué, delicious, and…  _sexy_ , I wonder?"

It was now Jeanne's turn to blush brightly, causing Scathach to unconsciously lean in to enjoy the developing situation. Joan simply chuckled as her sneer grew wider. "Oh, a loss for words? I understand."

"I-I didn't know it would be that kind of dress! I'm just happy my  _precious little sister_ can wear it without adjustments!" She shot back hastily.

The slight stutter was not missed by the avenger, who would have chuckled had she not used the embarrassing nickname. "I never agreed to that title, Jeanne!"

"That cute little Santa certainly did before she took an adorable nap on my lap!" Jeanne smirked back as Joan found herself scowling again.

Their bickering continued, with both of them furiously blushing while firing accusations at the other. Scathach's eyes shot back and forth between the two, noticing the contrast between them as well as the amusing similarities. To the enjoyment of those present, the two polar opposites seemed much more alike than one would presume at first glance. Laughter quickly erupted as Joan groaned and hid herself under her arms at the counter.

"Jeanne! Please don't show that gift!" Joan pleaded. Scathach blinked, wondering what could be so bad that the rough avenger would be reduced to begging.

She didn't have to wait long as Jeanne happily reached for her necklace. With a happy hum and a smile, her blush faded as she pulled out the larger than usual silver locket, made in the shape of a heart with a cross on the front. With her fingernails, she gently opened the locket as Joan attempted to bury herself further under her arms. Dantes laughed first since he was closest to the locket, causing Joan to immediately start attacking him with flailing fists; He only continued to laugh under the futile, feeble assault.

Scathach, Gilles, and Mata Hari leaned in for a better angle. The latter giggled happily as the other two chuckled at the picture within the locket. It was a captured moment where Joan had her arms happily around Jeanne during the tiny supply sortie two days ago. The star-lit sky and ocean filled the background behind them, but they weren't looking at the beautiful scenery. Joan had her eyes closed and was blissfully kissing Jeanne on the cheek while the Holy Maiden blushed with a joyful smile. If the picture wasn't enough, she happily flipped the locket to show the engraved back.

_**To my kind, beautiful sister!  
** _ _**~Love, Joan** _

"Awww~! Love, Joan!" Mata Hari cooed happily, earning the glare from the humiliated avenger.

She buried her head in her arms once more to grumble. "I loathe all of you… so _very_  much."

"Oh, shush," Jeanne teased as she happily hugged the avenger from behind. She struggled to break free, though everyone noted how half-hearted the attempt was. She soon stopped, though cringed as the happy clattering of small feet approached. Scathach simply watched, while chuckling in amusement, as the four child servants surrounded the stool with cheerful smiles. They had traded their pajamas for black frills or Einzbern dresses, depending on the family.

"Thank you for the Christmas presents, Joan!" Jack greeted. At Nursery Rhyme's signal, the four began hugging what they could of the avenger, making Joan groan in total defeat; As aggravated and humiliated as she currently was, even she wouldn't dare attack the children… especially since they were some of the first to accept her. She simply scowled under her arms and silently thought of a way to escape and save face. With that touching sight ingrained into recent memory, Scathach decided to see how the rest of the Salon was doing.

While she took another glance at the Christmas Dinner Party, now in full swing within the Salon, Scathach smiled in amusement. She couldn't help but marvel at what the two masters had helped to create. From the early days where Gudao didn't seem like much to her, he, and later they, had proven countless times that Chaldea was never to be underestimated. Whether in building a community or winning their battles, Chaldea had proven to be an experiment beyond anyone's imaginations. Even the jaded Scottish lancer could not deny how much of a shining star this facility had become.

She glanced back to gaze longer at some of the sights. Tamamo and Boudica were cutting the first Christmas cake slices while robots managed the actual buffet line. Near the automated food line, she could see the gathering of Camelot knights and Irish warriors near the windows, happily conversing and sharing stories. Diarmuid, Lancelot, and Arturia seemed to be happily discussing something as Mashu passed by holding Fou. The poor little guy was still in that awful sweater, though it seemed to care little at this point as it ate a sugar cookie from her free hand. It seemed George took her place so she could enjoy herself too.

To almost everyone's surprise, even Gilgamesh had shown up in a leopard-print suit to have a brief conversation with Ozymandias. Whether it was good natured or not could not be discerned, though they both seemed haughty as usual in their attempts to outdo the other. They only paused once when Nobunaga ran past with what looked like a prank bomb with a lit fuse, chased by a distressed Ushiwakamaru and Benkei. At least they were handling it so Scathach could sit back and enjoy the atmosphere.

There were far too many sights to enjoy at once, but it was the collective whole that impressed her. Even Halloween had not proved as iconic of a display as this party. The mix of colors and formal wear created a rainbow sea with no pattern, yet they were one. They managed disputes and toleration in their own ways, helping to maintain a balance that made a scene like this possible. As she pondered the chances something as miraculous as this could be possible, she failed to notice her dear student approach from out of sight.

"This whole Christmas thing is quite the sight, huh, teacher?"

As Joan continued bickering with both Dantes and Jeanne, Scathach turned to see Cu sit down with a smile. She eyed him, noting how well fitting his black vest and formal pants were. Even the white collared shirt was tailored perfectly to him, and it was all tied together with the tie she gave him as a present. While mostly black, it had red runes of various types planted on the front as an eye-catching design. They both stared at each other before chuckling as Mata Hari began fixing up his usual drink without asking.

"Not a bad holiday, I'd say."

"A nice way to leave another year behind," Scathach mused before sipping on her red wine.

"New Year's Resolution. New Year, new you… or something like that. I'll be sure to keep training so I can-"

"Don't rush it," Scathach interrupted with a small smile. Instead of being surprised, Cu raised an eyebrow in humor.

"So you really did change your mind?"

"Not quite, Cu..."

The male lancer sighed as Scathach turned around to look at the Salon once more, wine glass in hand. Scathach could sense his disappointment, but he likely didn't see it all. She had truly been around too long, but it wasn't for nothing. If this is what the ending to her life was going to be, then there truly was no rush. This was far more interesting than anything the Land of Shadows could provide, and she felt so at ease in these walls. Though she still wished for the sweet release of death, this was not a bad delay by any means. Maybe even a fine alternative as it continued to grow on her.

There was also the idea Gabby was right, and she had already died to be summoned. She hummed in amusement. "A tweak of perspective, maybe."

Cu raised an eyebrow as Scathach turned to face him with a pleased expression. Sensing her high spirits, he flashed her a grin as Mata Hari dropped off his wine. Without looking, he spoke his thanks and grasped the glass to hold it up. "I think I get the gist then… I hope this drags on longer, for your sake."

A content smile easily formed. "I've waited this long… I believe I can wait a bit longer."

Their glasses clinked together as their new conversation melted into the surrounding laughter.


	31. Fragment 30: Newfound Resolution

**_Controversy Warning: Read carefully or you will get the wrong impression._ **

* * *

Chaldea was a wonderful place.

As she spent months wandering the halls, almost always alone by choice, she would appreciate the sights without question. In the Moon Cell, all that waited for the servants and their masters was the inevitable clash before the number was culled. This facility was different, and she had happily walked the hallways in tranquil bliss among many others who felt the same. Employee and servant alike had found reasons to smile, laugh, and live in the darkest of times, even with the uncertain future of the next year fast approaching.

It was why she felt even more lost now than she ever had during her stay. She was far from the earliest, but she was not a recent arrival either. Her first months had been joyous compared to a lot of servants. With a wonderful master to love, and a calm atmosphere to relax in, the only serious tension was her rivalry with Tamamo and any others who wished to lay their hands on Gudao. While it was part of the reason she wandered the halls alone, she enjoyed the independence and solitude.

So when that comforting isolation had suddenly become her greatest discomfort, it shook her to the core.

Kiyohime was far from stupid, and she could never understand why some thought of her like that when she was simply dedicated to her master. She should have noticed it sooner, but that drink her masters had supposedly been gifting her appeared to be the start of her month's issues. Troubled by her sudden mix of emotions and mental clarity, she had fought with Tamamo less and felt her absolute love of Gudao slipping. What was once unfathomable attraction in her mind had slowly disintegrated into a strong crush. It was only when she found herself in her current predicament at the training grounds that she fully realized what had happened to her.

The drink was infused with a subtle elixir. They had successfully removed her mad enhancement. No... More specifically, Gabrielle did, or so she assumed, since she was the master behind all of this. She was outside with her after stating there was a mandatory sparring session for training purposes... which had been another lie the long coat wearing master told.

As Kiyohime glared at the culprit staring down at her from the catwalks, flanked by both Scathach and Medusa in battle attire, she growled. "Am I not allowed to love!?"

Her anger flared, but not to the extent it would have with her mad enhancement. It didn't blind her, but she was still fury incarnate. She was angry for being deceived, and livid for being supposedly denied from having what she wanted. Many in Chaldea were finding ways to have their wish granted, so why did this happen to her? As she glared at Gabrielle, ignoring Hans materializing before her, she could only seethe in confusion and outrage.

"Am I not allowed to have my wish!? Why can't I be happy!?"

The snow howled around them, but Kiyohime knew even with the higher winds of this day, she was heard just fine. The silence only frustrated her further, and she ignored the calculating stare from Hans. She just wanted an answer for why this was happening, and to her dismay, she was about to get one of the worst possible. Without blinking, and with a sympathetic expression, Gabrielle spoke truthfully and shattered the girl's heart.

"I'm sorry for this, Kiyohime… I really am, but it had to be done for you to understand... Gudao and Mashu have been in a relationship since the Jerusalem Singularity."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 30: Newfound Resolution** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Her lower lip trembled in anger and despair. As Kiyohime closed her eyes while clenching her fists, she missed the look of shame and regret on the master's face. If she saw it, she wouldn't have cared. This was a betrayal on all fronts. She had been betrayed again by those she thought she could trust. Growling in discontent, she lashed out into the wind with her voice.

"Why would you do this master!? Why would you both do this to me!?"

"Gudao has no knowledge of this," Scathach answered for her, accompanied by a nod from Medusa and Gabrielle.

"He was trying to tell you all along. Every day since coming back, he tried until he realized he would never get through," the master stated. "You would never have agreed to this, so we arrived at this conclusion."

Kiyohime's glare only intensified as she took a step forward. There was a fire in her eyes, but thankfully not in her hands… yet. Hans let out a quiet sigh as he stood before her with crossed arms. "Calm down, Kiyohime. We would rather talk this out."

"After stabbing me in the back like cowards, now you want to talk it out!?" She snapped furiously. There was the urge to attack, but also one to collapse to her knees.

"You know you wouldn't give us a chance to properly explain with that mad enhancement!" Gabrielle declared. Her eyes had steeled once again at the quiet urgings of Scathach. "It left us with no other choice in the matter! If there were a better way, I would have chosen it instead for your sake!"

Kiyohime glared darkly at the female master, partially because of her audacity in committing this act, but mostly because… she was right. To her boiling rage, she acknowledged it would have been significantly worse if she were still blinded. Her rage would have manifested complete, and her noble phantasm unleashed for such a heinous act. But right now, it was divided between attacking her female master, and finding a quiet corner to cry painfully. With a growl to hide her whimper, she silently wished for the warm embrace of her mad enhancement.

Snowflakes thrashed against her as the tense silence continued. Neither side spoke a word as the berserker glared pure fury at Gabrielle, being careful to hide her palpable torment. Hans' eyes narrowed as he watched her take another step forward with a growl. Betrayed, confused, and in total anguish, she relied on her raging emotions to hold her upright. As she took another step, different answers and reactions to give flashed through her mind-

**"Hans, don't!"**

Kiyohime quickly flipped backwards as the caster fired a spell towards her feet. With a glare, Kiyohime looked towards Gabrielle only to question what she was seeing. The female master was glaring at the small caster along with Medusa and Scathach. He simply glanced back towards them, before facing the berserker once more with crossed arms. Gabrielle was furious. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Your choice in location was correct, master… though I question how you are still so naïve to think she would agree with verbal negotiations," the deep-voiced man said before crossing his arms. His glare never left Kiyohime. "Fight me,  _berserker_. If you can't give voice to your emotions, then release them by writing into the air. Attack me."

Kiyohime glared at him skeptically. Violence had not been on her mind. Had Hans misread someone for the first time? "And what makes you think I would-"

With a grunt, she dodged a fireball that rocketed past her hair. To everyone's surprise, it had singed a few strands caught in its path; He was not aiming to miss. The berserker's eyes widened partially, clearly shaken while Hans held his ground firmly.

"You have only oneself to blame for this outcome, Kiyohime," Hans chastised with a huff. "What sundry methods must Gudao use to make you understand that he does not wish to court you? That you are only a respected servant and friend? For ten days following the Jerusalem Campaign, he painted a vivid picture of his opinion for you and Tamamo to understand! But _you_  didn't! Perhaps he should have titled it something blunt, or told you outright..."

He scoffed and crossed his arms as she shook in place. "At least it was the EX grade mad enhancement that was thick, and not your skull. Heaven knows one can only have so many irredeemable qualities while misinterpreting puppy love."

"I loved him!" Kiyohime growled back as she finally snapped. She swung her fan and cast a spell, only for a fireball to meet a blast of ice in midair.

Gabrielle moved her hand up to call a ceasefire through a command seal, but to her surprise, Medusa grabbed her wrist. Turning towards her, she watched the rider shake her head slowly. "Master… I see what Hans is doing. Let him lead, and trust his control."

With shame, Gabrielle dropped her arm and watched the battle silently. Kiyohime's entire focus was on Hans as they leapt around the battlefield in a mid-ranged dance. Though the master had seemingly caused all of this, Kiyohime was currently focused on the abrasive caster as he took the fight seriously. The berserk looked less like she was fighting, and more like she was dancing around his attacks. Some would come close, but never as near as the first attack.

To the overly emotional servant's pleasure, it seemed nothing else was too affected upon losing her mad enhancement as she held the advantage over him. She flipped clearly over a blast of pure prana as the snow erupted beneath her. Twirling in the air, the snow circled her as tiny sparks erupted from her fan's edge. With a wave of the ornate piece, three fireballs battered the ground around Hans, causing him to cough as he sent a blind spell through the smoke. But despite how gracefully she fought, her anger was still rough and sharp.

"Why are you doing this!? Why did you help Gabrielle deceive me!?" Kiyohime roared as she gracefully dodged a blade of ice that flew through the air.

"Master Gabrielle's intentions are for the benefit of everyone," He replied evenly, though he was certainly feeling his shortness of breath. "She did this for the sake of Chaldea's peaceful atmosphere, so we agreed to write this story with her. You, who have been one of the perpetrators of countless wild encounters, should know this!"

"That doesn't explain why he would break his promise to me!"

"Are you still that clouded!? Can you  _still_  not see!?" Hans dodged two fireballs, but remained in place as the smoke cleared from their impact. He had clearly missed once more, though he was never aiming to hit in the first place. "There was never a promise of love for him to break, since it was only a forgery from your polluted mind! He's always kept his word, and he's never lied to you! Through the months, he has upheld his promise of faithfulness to all of us as  _ **our**_ _master!"_

Her attacks had ceased as she stood. Her bottom lip was trembling again. Hans did not relent. "Gudao is too respectfully honest and kind. Everything he's told us is authentic. When he declared he only sees you as a servant and friend, it was the  **truth**. You know this, yet you remain so decisively in denial after the last dose two weeks ago?"

With a whimper, she shook her head violently, which only caused Hans to finally snap.

"Unbelievable! Gudao is not Anchin! He never was, and he never can be! Just like Dantes was formerly, you're just another weak-willed individual allowing your own delusions control you even after they've lifted!"

"I am not weak willed!" She roared back with tears now in her eyes.

"That means little coming from a berserker… the class that needs mad enhancement in order to stand with the rest!" He verbally slammed her as he launched another electric spell to block in an impulsively fired fireball. "Chasing love… chasing fantasies… chasing someone else to their demise because you can't accept they didn't want to be with you in the first place! Is that what you want to do to Gudao!? Kill him and jeopardize humanity for your selfish infatuation with an Anchin that never existed to begin with!?"

"N-No…" She stuttered as the tears threatened to fall. Her glare remained, though most of her fierce façade had cracked. Gabrielle looked absolutely torn at what she caused, but Medusa held her back with a simple hand on her shoulder. The master knew this was a possible outcome, but she was still disheartened it came down to blows.

Hans charged a new spell with an outstretched hand. "You love as if you can't possibly stand on your own two feet without someone else… What an absurd notion for someone recognized as a  _heroic spirit."_

**"Hans that's enough! You've gone too far!"**

Kiyohime fell into confusion as Tamamo materialized between her and Hans. The male caster only briefly glanced her signature parchment as it appeared in front of him. Swiftly, he dodged backwards to avoid the fiery explosions. He returned the glare shot from Tamamo with his own, and a silent stare down commenced. Medusa held her hand up to stop Scathach as she shifted in place in preparation to intervene. Gabrielle was looking more conflicted by the second, and frustrated she let it come to this.

"This was not part of the plan!" Tamamo flared at the male caster. "Your words are tearing her apart, you brute! Have some sense of delicacy to a brokenhearted woman!"

"...Her anger has completely dissipated, has it not? I'm only doing what needs to be done. If she'd just accept reality peacefully, it wouldn't have to-"

"Hans, stand down." With a scoff, he crossed his arms and listened to Gabrielle's stalwart order. "...She's right. I see you were letting her vent frustration, but now Kiyohime is only getting further conflicted and confused by your typical little monologue."

"And who's fault is that!?" Kiyohime yelled in despair. To the berserker's surprise, Tamamo quickly turned around and jumped towards her. Sensing no hostility, she let the caster hug her while she continued to glare at her offending master. "Attacking me with servants… wasn't that damn potion enough for you!?"

"It was never part of the plan for any of the servants to attack you!" Gabrielle quickly explained.

"Kiyohime, please!" Tamamo begged as she hugged the berserker tightly. "Gudao and Gabrielle have treated you with the respect and honest care they give all of us servants! Even Joan has received the same treatment! None of us were treated special, because to them, we're all special!"

"Then why…" she shook noticeably. "Why would she do this to me…"

"It's for everyone's sake, Kiyohime. Even you," Gabrielle declared in a softer voice. It barely carried over the wind.

"How can this possibly benefit me!?" The berserker shook once more, but Tamamo's embrace held her back. Still she glared at her female master with a mix of emotions as she approached with her flanking servants. Gabrielle held strong, and didn't even flinch as Kiyohime struggled against the caster's hold. Their stare down continued, allowing her to finally see the master's eyes clearly as she grew closer. Her own resolve wavered by the second as she looked at Gabrielle, who gazed at her with pure regret and sadness. As she stopped only feet away, the confused servant fell still.

"I didn't do this for Mashu and Gudao alone. I want you to find happiness with everyone, but the way you chase it will only bring you despair…" She spoke rather softly. The lancer eyed her, knowing that she spoke with far more personal experience than she was letting on. "What we've done is terrible, but this was the hard part for all of us…"

Scathach passed a quick, scrutinizing look to Hans, who shook his head and sighed; They would have some words with him later, it seemed.

Gabrielle slowly sat on her knees so she could be eye level with the pair. "Please, Kiyohime... You don't have to forgive me for any of this… but let us help you."

Slowly, any remaining rage shattered. Lingering anger faded faster than the tears could race down her cheeks. With closed eyes, Kiyohime wailed in torment as the cold grasp of grief seized her. Tamamo's embrace tightened as the berserker's strength melted, leaving the caster as the sole reason she didn't fully collapse into a weeping heap. Gabrielle didn't move to help support her, fully recognizing it was for the best she didn't. She had caused enough damage, but it was unavoidable.

"I don't understand… How can this help me…" Kiyohime sobbed against her tears. Never before had she wished so hard for the comforting hold of her rage and anger. She tried desperately to become infuriated at the master once more, but the misery seized her completely. Kiyohime felt it again. That complete and total grief from her past, but the resentment was gone, and any flicker of anger no longer had any obvious target.

As Tamamo quietly embraced her further, Kiyohime whimpered. After what felt like hours of feeling herself fall, her sobbing fell quieter. Hans' gaze had softened considerably, though a partial scowl remained. Gabrielle wiped a few tears from her own eyes as Scathach knelt down and patted her friend on the shoulder. She quietly rubbed her friend's back in an attempt to reassure her. "You agreed to do this for Gudao and Mashu's sake. If you didn't, someone else would have. Be confident you did what had to be done."

"That didn't make this any easier..." Gabrielle relented as Medusa passed her a sympathetic look. As Tamamo continued to console the fallen berserker, Medusa replaced her Breaker Gorgon with her mystic reading glasses. As the snow howled around them, she turned to look back at the signature master uniform that had appeared on the saddle with Mashu. At least Shakespeare was doing his job, and Medea had delayed them for as long as she could.

"Shakespeare…" Mashu began, her gaze turning questioningly towards the back of the caster. Like the rest, he wore his green, formal battle attire in case he was needed. Mashu was in hers, though in anticipation to help Gudao stop a fight. Upon seeing the scene however… "Please tell me this is not-"

"While I my heart soars for emotional drama, and I pen it to entertain, I am present to prevent you from intervening... though you are already past the curtain call," the playwright answered calmly. He turned to the pair, and even Fou was surprised to see there was no smile on his face. "Gabby was not trying to recompose one of my works. She is not trying to write a tragedy, but a success story. Both for you two, but more importantly, Kiyohime."

Mashu and Gudao looked to each other in confusion as Shakespeare sighed. He chuckled dryly and shook his head, and it was strange to see the caster in such a state. " _Lord, we know what we are, but not what we may be…_  I know many despise when I quote my own works, but in this moment, it has meaning."

"…you're saying Kiyohime needed this. This wakeup call…" Gudao surmised. Mashu turned to Shakespeare as Fou continued to look at the training ground from the master's shoulder. A fierce shiver ran through the male master, having hastily ran here without a proper Chaldean coat.

He shook his head. "Tis not just the sad, opening song, but a call to action… We must simply wait to see if she answers."

Shakespeare pointed slowly towards the grounded pair. Medusa had slowly approached the grieving berserker, finally gaining her attention when she peacefully knelt down beside her. Tamamo released her hold with palpable hesitation. Gabrielle and Scathach watched quietly as Medusa offered the berserker her hand in a silent question. Kiyohime's breath hitched as she gazed back into the rider's calm eyes, a stark contrast to the uncertainty in her own.

"Kiyohime. Please come with me. You seek answers and relief, and I will bring you to both."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They had passed Gudao, and Kiyohime didn't even chance a look, else she would see his own grief-stricken face. She didn't stare at anyone, save for the occasional reflections of herself in passing glass. While her eyes gazed at familiar features and clothing in the glass struts of the Chaldean hallways, she did not recognize the face that looked back. The determined yet optimistic look in her eyes was gone, replaced with sheer uncertainty and welling sadness. Even as the tinges of anger tried desperately to latch onto something, she knew it was just a vain attempt to save her broken self.

Medusa continued to walk in front of her, and the hallways seemed empty recently. She glanced around to pay attention for the first time, noting there was no one in sight. Whether this was also part of the plan or not, she could not tell. But so long as no one else was there to listen, there was something she needed to ask, and much she needed to know. This silence was not giving her the answers she sought.

So many have sided against her in this plan, though she was certain some may have their own additional motives. Kiyohime was well aware Chaldea worked together far more than just in battle, but most of it was unspoken and spontaneous. Barely twenty minutes ago, the berserker had discovered she was the target of a rather elaborate, long term plan by one of the masters. Despite the intention for keeping the peace, which she admittedly would have disturbed upon finding out, there had to be other reasons these specific servants had volunteered to help her.

"Why are you helping them too…?" Her voice came out soft, much softer than she could ever recognize. She was ashamed of it. A few seconds passed in silence, and the berserker figured she would just be ignored.

Slowly, Medusa came to a stop in the empty hallway. "I was summoned in a past grail war. The same one that involved Emiya, Arturia, and several others."

Medusa turned to look at Kiyohime with a blank expression. The berserker remained silent, letting the rider continue. "My real master was a young girl named Sakura, who had lived through years of torment and disgrace. Her sole point of happiness had been her senpai, another master you would know better as the young Emiya."

"You see Mashu as Sakura," she concluded dejectedly. It seemed almost everyone was against her.

"Their lives are very different, but there were parallels. From what I know thanks to Gabby, Mashu had a rough and lonely time as well. I simply wish to ensure she finds her happiness, like my master found her own in another timeline."

Kiyohime nodded slowly. To be fair, the only reason she ever disliked Mashu was because she was always so close to Gudao. Now that the mad enhancement had faded completely, and her mind was in a cloud on confusion and uncertainty, any aversion had vanished. Still, it hurt her that the shielder was allowed to find happiness where hers was denied.

But at least she had delivered it neutrally. "Thank you for answering…"

"I have no ill will towards you, Kiyohime," Medusa began again, startling the berserker. "There is simply a balance in Chaldea that must be kept, and you are part of it. I would not have agreed to help, since it would be unfair for you if the situation were left as is… Gabby never intended it to end there to begin with, which is why I'm taking you to the next stage of her plan. Your happiness does matter to her."

Kiyohime tried to laugh dryly, but it came out strained. "Then why do I feel like I've been trampled upon…"

"The night is darkest before dawn. Have patience."

To her surprise, Medusa offered a tiny, reassuring smile to the berserker. She was completely confused, more so than when Gabrielle had stated this was also for her sake. Was that emotional rollercoaster she had just been through really only the beginning of everything? What more could there possibly be in store for her after practically declaring Gudao was in a relationship and she had no choice but to accept it? With a small motion with her head, the rider turned around to presumably lead her to the real answers.

"Now please follow, it's best not to keep my sisters waiting."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was her wish to love him, but she could think clearly now. The mad enhancement had pushed her over the edge, diluting her mind to see Gudao as the one she loved the most. He became her master; Therefore, he was Anchin, but this was far from the case. After Hans' sharp criticism she saw it now, that he was not that man because he never lied or tried to deceive her. He was always kind and supportive, and beyond forgiving, so the crush on him was very real. Whether it was partially desperate hope for someone to love her or not didn't matter, because he was now out of reach.

Kiyohime lost to Mashu, but it hurt far less now than she thought it would.

As she sat on the Gorgon sister's couch, she resembled a wounded animal. Still, the twin sisters simply appraised her with hands akimbo on replica white dresses of their battle attire. An occasional sound was made by them, while Kiyohime stayed silent in her musings on the couch. It was not a sight the Gorgon sisters liked seeing, and the silence was grating on their nerves since Medusa brought her here only… a minute ago. Only the muffled noise of residential construction nearby could be heard. They both finally sighed.

"Well? Anything you wish to say or ask?" They spoke in perfect unison.

"After just being treated unfairly by my master… no," She answered quietly. "I just… want answers…"

"You at least deserve some… Most of this was Gabby's plan, but giving you the potion in secret was our idea," Stheno revealed without hesitation. Kiyohime stared at her in shock and frustration as a glare reformed. At least that was one revelation out of the gate without warning. She simply huffed. "You wouldn't have taken it willingly… Gabrielle wasn't keen on the idea of going behind a servant's back, but there was no peaceful alternative."

Kiyohime groaned. So, Gabrielle wasn't completely at fault for all of this. "Did… Did Gudao really not know?"

"No, he didn't. Everyone involved kept him and Mashu unaware," Euryale began, though her sister cut her off with a huff. "He probably would've pushed for a much more reasonable way, but there was none with you. Your actions were always so unrefined."

"Watching you stalk Gudao was always unnerving. He had a leash on you and he didn't even have to pull!" Stheno mused with a frown.

Kiyohime winced at the sudden jabs. Euryale nodded in agreement. "Seeing any woman so desperate like that is a terrible sight for us proud goddesses!"

"In the end, can you blame him for hiding his relationship from you? He at least told Tamamo properly after her advances stopped. You, though, were always so shamefully clingy it would have killed  _us_  by second hand embarrassment!" The pair chastised together, causing Kiyohime to flinch at their tone. Still, her glare remained focused on the two twin goddesses as they continued. "That's why we're going to make sure that doesn't happen again!"

"So you're going to change me into your ideal image…" Kiyohime spat under her breath. To think Gabrielle's plan was to change who she was as a person-

" **What!?**  Are you that stupid? Of course not!" They shouted, causing her eyes to shoot open in shock. "We don't have to because you're nearly there already! Captivating beauty. Graceful even in combat. Dedication and loyalty in spades. A blend of modesty and confident pride! You're a strong individual who has the potential to cause men to fall at your feet in droves!"

The sudden, warming compliments knocked her off balance, and the berserker found herself leaning on one hand for support. "…then, what are you going to do?"

"It's that stupid dependency that needs to go! That  _horrible_  attachment issue! You don't need a man to prop you up!" Euryale declared with her hands akimbo.

"Everyone may love, but you're still your own person!" Stheno mirrored her stance. "They should be lifting you higher, not keeping you from falling down!"

"So we're going to help you remember how to be that true powerful woman you always were!" They shouted together with small smirks.

Kiyohime was stunned, and now realized why the Gorgon sisters were the ones helping her. They were the well-known man haters of the organization, and she was initially confused why Gabrielle would dare bring her to them after the hurtful reveal. To her relief, their intention did not seem to turn her into something she never wanted to be. As conflicted as she was, she knew in her heart she lived for love and to be cherished in a lover's arms. But she was still hesitant, and her decision would likely be impulsive in her current state of mind. She needed time to consider. This was all much too abrupt, and far beyond mentally demanding for only an hour.

Slowly, Kiyohime sighed and stood up, making the two Gorgons' smirks turn to disappointed frowns. "I need time to think… This is all too much for one day…"

The two goddesses looked to each other silently. After a few seconds, they nodded slowly and looked back. "It can't be helped, but we understand. Please do not keep us waiting for your proper answer."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Oh Caesar… Watch the puns or I'll make sure you regret it," The pharaoh teased with a smile.

"E' Tu, Cleo?" The Roman Emperor simply joked back, making them both chuckle. She gently put her hand in his as they walked.

Kiyohime stood near her room in a black kimono with white accents. She was frozen in place.

With clenched fists and heartbroken expression, she watched as Cleopatra and Caesar disappeared around a corner further down. Their laughter continued to echo down the hallway, and the image of them holding hands in their formal dinner wear flashed in her mind. She sighed, feeling the emotions welling within once more. Shaking her head, thankful no one was around to see, she flashed her key card over her door once more. It slid open, and she walked back into her room with a heavy heart.

As the door clicked closed, she leaned her back up against it to hear it lock. Slowly, the berserker allowed herself to slip down onto the tatami mat beneath her without turning the lights on. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, contemplating her current circumstances. Her tears were held back easier this time, feeling she had cried far more than she had in her entire stay. With a sigh, she recollected herself and stared into her room.

The tatami mats had been additional stock from when Nobunaga and Okita ordered their own. Besides the extra-large futon, an eastern dresser, and a comfortable green kotatsu, her room was almost empty save for the nature paintings on her walls. With a shaky sigh, she began crawling towards the inviting table. She didn't feel like skipping dinner in that overly spacious futon, since it would only remind her how alone she would be. The kotatsu's embrace felt more appealing in that moment-

Wincing in surprise, Kiyohime realized she had bumped into her dresser. There was a thump at the top, causing her to look up. With a small grumble, she stood up and looked onto her dresser with a frown. She righted the lone, fallen picture frame, knowing exactly what it was. Placing it into its proper state, she stared at the picture of her and Gudao. She had her arms wrapped around him in excitement while he had an embarrassed smile. Letting out a sigh, she recalled the uncomfortable looks he had in the other shots. The master likely chose this photo because he didn't want any servants getting the wrong impressions about his opinions of them.

Yet she still lied to herself that he would hold her in his arms one day.

Kiyohime wiped the lone tear from her eye and placed the picture frame face down once more. She said she wouldn't cry anymore, yet here she was about to do just that after spending so much of the afternoon in sorrow. Her knees feeling weak, she collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Slowly, she dragged herself to the kotatsu as she sniffled in the dark room. Feeling the edge of its blanket, the berserker lifted it to push herself underneath. Uncaring that her kimono was getting excessively wrinkled, she curled into a ball and cursed herself.

Was she really this weak without her mad enhancement? Even with her combat efficiency barely affected, she felt disgusted with what she was underneath that influential shell. To her torment and distress, Hans had been too accurate in his criticism as he always was. Every observation he made had been painful and agonizing because he had been so bluntly honest and truthful. She was an overly attached, dedicated, and stubborn individual at heart who refused to compromise in the name of love. This was the obsessive person she wanted Gudao to fall madly in love with.

As her sobbing stopped, she realized she was correct, yet she was not right.

She was still the same, but she could think clearly for the first time. Her parameters were roughly in her summoned state, and her combat style would likely improve since she would be less concerned with showing off than previously. There was no longer anything holding her back from focusing on making herself a better person. The two goddesses were correct, and she suddenly realized she had much to prove to herself. She didn't need that mad enhancement blinding her or forcing her down a path. One way or another, she could become better than she had been yet remain who she was at heart.

There was no getting around the truth she was still charmed by Gudao, or that many in Chaldea were getting their wishes while her own was denied. Some had found a relationship where she could not, and she found herself especially envious of Mashu as the berserker pulled herself from out of the kokatsu. Draping her arms onto its blanket, she somberly mused how even Frankenstein had found someone to love in the most interesting of ways. Perhaps maybe Gudao's relationship-

No. As much as she could wish for that, she couldn't be spiteful. The one she had cared about had found happiness with another, and who was she to question any of that? Hans was once more right, and she would have to learn to be accepting of the pair with time. As natural as it had felt before, the madness was no longer influencing her. There were better ways to live than vindictively hoping for the worst, like Gilgamesh did in his endless wish to have the King of Knights as his bride. If she was not careful, mad enhancement or not, she could join him in that unbecoming pit.

With a sigh, she adjusted her cushion as she rested her head upon it with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Whether she hated Gabrielle's plan or not, the master did take plenty of precautions for her own well-being. There were some in Chaldea who cared about her spirits, and it would be a slap in their faces if she didn't try to help herself. In her darkest time, they were willing to help her stand again and become a truly strong individual. As she felt her eyelids grow heavier, she affirmed this opportunity was one she needed to take for her own sake.

If nothing else, Kiyohime no longer had anything to lose. She would accept the goddesses' offer tomorrow.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The cafeteria fell quieter as Kiyohime entered in her battle attire. She didn't feel like properly dressing up after her shower this morning, so she simply called forth her regular regalia and proceeded to the Gorgon sisters' room. After agreeing to meet with them after breakfast, Kiyohime had entered to the response she was worried she would receive. It was presumably worse considering she looked ready for battle, and while she still was far from happy with everything that's been dumped on her, a fight is the last thing on her mind.

It was as she looked around with a blank expression that she realized why the room had fallen much quieter. She turned to her right and saw Gudao and Mashu frozen in place, both wearing their typical Chaldean uniforms; It seems all of Chaldea knew of yesterday's ordeal. They met eye contact with her warily, though she maintained a crafted, blank expression while her heart ached. Her heart still beat for him, though not with the intensity it once had with the mad enhancement. Gudao was a stunning, remarkable man to fall for, but if she was going to become a better person, she needed to learn to let go of someone she could not have.

"Master Gudao," She bowed politely with a soft voice, causing a few tables to start hushed conversations. She ignored their rudeness.

"Kiyohime… About yesterday, I'm really sorry about what happened. I had a...  _talk_  with Gabrielle, and-"

The berserker held up her hand and shook her head. Gudao was as courteous and kind as ever, but in public was not the place for this. "You did not know of any of this, I understand that. I hold no ill will towards you. I don't think I ever could."

Gudao looked back in concern, and she bit her tongue at her choice of words. With a slow inhale, she decided to make a declaration, more to remind herself than for the couple in front of her. There was still much time needed to heal this wound, but if she didn't have the courage to take the uncertain, first step, she would never arrive. She looked to the two of them before passively glancing between both.

"I hope the two of you find happiness together."

That was as best as she could send the message, and it hurt terribly to say, but she meant it. She had held back all her emotion to say it evenly, so she could at least take pride in that. If she could not be happy, then in her clear state of mind, she hoped at least he would with Mashu. As their eyes widened in surprise at the statement, she bowed towards them slowly. Already, her heart felt a little lighter after her first step completed, but only by a bit. As her chest stung, she smiled towards them as they returned it with solemn versions of their own. She walked past them, not wanting them to know their sympathy would only make her feel worse.

Yet, instead of murmurs, the cafeteria remained nearly silent. Curious as to why, she looked up once more and realized the second reason. Gabrielle stood in her own master uniform next to a lunch table with three familiar faces. Da Vinci and Tesla stared at Kiyohime warily as she came to a stop in front of the female master. With barely a meter between the two girls, Roman adjusted the collar of his work uniform unconsciously from next to Gabrielle's empty seat. He glanced to the two seated servants across from him, wondering if they would intervene. Tesla simply eyed the berserker in concern in case she tried something against the main culprit.

Da Vinci stood to materialize her staff upon noticing Kiyohime's growing, light glare, but to the inventor's surprise, Gabrielle held up a hand to stop her. The orange haired master shook her head, but kept eyes locked on Kiyohime. "No, Da Vinci. If she wants to do or say something, I deserve it."

Roman gawked with an open mouth. "Gabrielle. She is a servant and you are a huma-"

Her eyes steeled. "I swore responsibility for all this as a master... I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. Even if peace and others' happiness was in mind, I had gone behind the back of a servant. Good intentions or not, she deserves better than the underhanded tactics that shook her trust. I deserve the coming consequences, because an apology will not be enough."

Gudao looked at Gabrielle with a mix of pride and understanding, while Mashu stood next to him with concern filling her eyes for what could happen. Tesla and Da Vinci shared her look, knowing that by keeping her best friend safe from judgement, Gabrielle had put herself in the crosshairs instead. As the berserker kept her partial glare, with an unnervingly calm breath, the rest could only watch. Slowly, she exhaled and the glare seemed to lighten. Gabrielle's expression lightened in return, as she quietly let out a held breat-

There was a collective cringe as the sound of Kiyohime's slap tore through the near silent air. Gabrielle winced and groaned as she gingerly held her cheek, feeling the numbness and stinging sensation. As her cheek quickly began to redden, Kiyohime quickly struck again, backhanding Gabrielle's opposite side. The cafeteria filled with another collective cringe as more people joined in with various noises. While now wincing with twitching eyes, Gabrielle looked towards the berserker as she nodded towards her with a blank expression.

"Thank you for being a responsible and caring master… but I hope you do not do that again, to me or anyone else. It doesn't matter if it was a servant's idea. Deception is deception. As you said, we servants put our trust in you. Please do not give us room for doubt."

At the surprising evenness of her words, Roman watched as Kiyohime bowed towards them. Quietly, she walked away as conversations in the lunch room finally restarted. Gudao and Mashu quickly hurried over as Gabrielle took her seat, wincing as she touched her cheeks. Da Vinci sat down as Tesla chuckled in relief. Roman let out a long, incredulous groan before quickly looking at the female master's condition. With no bleeding nose or mouth, and only red cheeks, he knew she would be fine. That still didn't stop Gudao and Mashu from worrying over her.

"Even if you got off easy, that was quite reckless of you," Gudao chastised as he glanced to Kiyohime's retreating back.

"As long as she feels better faster…" Gabrielle practically whimpered; It hurt just to speak. Tears were even threatening the sides of her eyes at the profound stinging of her cheeks. Mashu frowned in sympathy while Gudao sighed in exasperation.

As Tesla continued to chuckle, Da Vinci eyed the retreating berserker curiously. She had been rather lenient considering what had happened to her, and not once did she turn back to look after her slaps. If anything, it seemed like Kiyohime was already coming to terms, or at least trying from what she saw. The inventor slowly smiled, though it went unnoticed by all except Roman who stared curiously.

Kiyohime hid her tiny, optimistic smile at the hot breakfast counter. She still had a lot of progress to make, but she was content with the first steps.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After slightly readjusting her posture, Kiyohime continued to sit on the sofa of the Gorgon sister's room. The pair were in their matching dresses, but in a surprising black color with purple accents as a tribute to their beloved sister. They took turns pointing at a blackboard on wooden legs in front of the coffee table, eagerly discussing the current topic involving courtship. It had been the main subject today, since their initial concern was how she may react in case someone actually approached her earnestly. Obviously, no one had done it before because of her clouded infatuation.

Since she accepted their offer yesterday, the pair had eagerly begun instructing her in proper etiquette and other ideas. Most of it were things she already knew, but hearing them from someone else without the influential mad enhancements brought a sense of clarity and focus. From their own viewpoints and dispositions, the two also had plenty of the little perceptions that mattered, which she quickly jotted down in her notebook. She had made a silent promise to herself she would become better, but remain true at heart, and she would see it through completely like the stubborn, dedicated girl she was.

"The key is balance, Kiyohime. You want to appear strong and worthy. Men love a challenge, but do not be so fearsome you scare them away!" Euryale explained while pointing her rainbow ruler at the small chalkboard. The stick was pointed at a drawn depiction of a man kneeling before a girl, but she was not paying attention. "When you find the ' _Anchin'_  who makes your heart beat wildly, you don't want him to run away in fear like the real one did!"

"How do I do that?" The berserker asked calmly. She was already on page thirty of her heart covered binder after hours of cumulative instruction. Writing things down was often a good way to remember and clarify, so she did it even when she already knew something discussed. This was not one.

"Feign interest! Show enough that you seem to notice, but not enough that he believes he has your full attention!" Stheno declared while standing akimbo. Kiyohime opened her mouth, but she quickly interjected. "What if you're already interested in him? Do it anyway! Make him work for it. Make him prove that he's seriously interested in you."

"The men should be the ones making the advances on the beautiful maiden!" The twins stated simultaneously before nodding to each other. "If you make them think they control you, that's when you're going to get hurt! That's when they get arrogant and take you for granted! Show them you are not a doormat!"

Kiyohime looked up from her notes with a hopeful smile. "And if everything is true, then I no longer need to restrain myself?"

"After he genuinely tries to court you, then you give him the rewards of being honest and caring… But not all at once!" They quickly warned in unison. "You might also scare him away with too much affection! Let it build and grow naturally. Then smother him!"

"Unlike what Drake would say, everything in moderation!" Stheno reminded with a wave of her finger.

Kiyohime quickly scribbled the note down, making the two goddesses smile. They were the last people in Chaldea the berserker would expect sincere relationship advice from, but what they stated seemed more than viable. In another perspective, it made sense since the two were used to having men flock to them like bees to the sweetest nectar. They would know what men would want and how to handle them better than most, even if it almost always was to manipulate the poor souls. She found it rather ironic that Medusa could be seen as the kinder one to men just based on the goddesses' carefully veiled disposition.

Any initial hesitation regarding their advice had vanished. Based on their planning and carefully chosen words, the well-renown man haters were clearly trying their best to help her from a neutral standpoint. Their female-dominated bias would often influence what they've said over the few classes she's had with them, but they seemed much more interested in seeing her succeed as a fellow servant and woman than a slave driver. It meant a lot to her, and she no longer doubted Gabrielle seemed to have her best interests in mind. That wouldn't excuse her underhanded strategy in dealing with her, but Kiyohime wasn't sure how  _she_  may even handle her old self to be honest.

With a quiet exhale, she looked to them and nodded. "Finished? Good! Next we'll talk about how to properly carry yourself like a proud and magnificent lady to get their attention! We'll even have Mata Hari give you some walk and dance lessons later!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Salon de Marie was rather quiet that afternoon. There was some light conversation amongst the four knitters who stayed longer than usual after lunch; Naomi was thankful the lack of summons due to the residential situation had gifted her plenty of deserved relaxation time. With the robots due to begin cleaning in an hour, the tranquil atmosphere Dantes appreciated would remain. As the avenger sat on his usual couch, he glanced at the only possible source of tension in the room.

"So you're the surprise guest who is going to assist with my lessons?" Kiyohime asked quietly. She eyed the servant next to her as they waited for the two goddesses in the salon. Pink hair swung in their usual twin tails, though she sported a blue sports bra and black gym shorts in preparation for the next event. As the caster played with the zipper on her open, pink track jacket, Tamamo gazed at her with a careful expression.

She nodded quietly. "I hope you don't mind, but they requested I help."

"We're hardly love rivals anymore… so I don't mind," the berserker replied offhandedly as she stared at the coffee table's edge.

Tamamo simply nodded as an awkward silence grew. She shifted on her feet as her ears twitched. Seconds passed, then a minute. "May I sit?"

Kiyohime shrugged slowly, though her gaze didn't shift. Taking the small cue, Tamamo quietly sat on the couch next to the berserker. Her amber eyes studied the golden orbs of the person beside her, noting the uncertainty and hint of sadness. It was far different than the raging turmoil she witnessed only three days ago. Still she sat in her slightly oversized white sweater that covered the top of her turquoise gym shorts, resembling more of a wary kitten than the determined berserker she knew. As the pair continued to sit in silence, Tamamo fiddled with her fingers in her lap, unsure of how to break the uneasy stillness.

Thankfully and unexpectedly, Kiyohime was the one to do it. "How did you take the news…?"

"Truthfully…?" Tamamo began as she looked at the falling snow. Kiyohime glanced at the caster as she sighed. "I expected this. I knew he had eyes on Mashu only, just by watching his eyes. I know that look well… but I took it far better than anyone expected besides, well… myself and Nero."

Kiyohime looked in confusion at her former rival as their gazes met. Tamamo took the silence to continue, though she smiled softly. "Do you remember when we marched into Gudao's room? When he was sick before Halloween? When you called me a… cheating slut…"

"I remember," She responded, perplexed as the caster's smile faded rapidly. Then she recalled her reaction after, and the brief look on her face as if the berserker shot her through the heart. Kiyohime sat a little straighter at a sudden though.  _'Did she think I meant that kind of…'_

"Cheating… that word hurt more than I could have ever thought. But you were right. I was a cheating slut…" Tamamo chuckled dryly with a solemn smile. Kiyohime's eyes were widening by the second as the caster pulled out a craft coin with her beloved, former master printed on one side. "When we were emailing each other in that Moon Cell War… I told you how a master stole my heart. His name was Hakuno, and it went further than just that."

"You mean to say you and Hakuno were-"

"After the Moon Cell gave me a Regalia, I was so happy… I thought I was the rightful ruler, and he was my dear husband," Tamamo began with a giggle, her mood quickly lifted upon reminiscing. "I found out later I only had the soul, while Nero had the mind. We wound up making him whole once more, and won the war together despite being fierce rivals. I can imagine it was an awkward and chaotic lifestyle for my husband, who had to deal with Nero and I competing endlessly over his attention… At least a young Altera was there to calm the storm."

"But Altera doesn't remember any of that."

"We believe it's because the one in the throne was recorded separate from the titan… That this one lived as Attila only," Tamamo nodded, before shaking her head quickly. "I'm sorry, we're getting sidetracked… The truth is, I dedicated my heart and soul to him, and then was so quick to push it aside as a lost dream after being summoned in this war… but I love Hakuno so very dearly."

"So that's why your approaches on Gudao felt more... forced than mine."

"You noticed too, then," Tamamo shook her head with a sad smile. Her ears even seemed to droop more. "I was content with Gudao just being my master when I first arrived… but then you came. You clung to him, declaring him yours, and it sparked something in me. It may have been all habit with my rivalry with Nero, but I was soon forcing admiration as infatuation. As our struggles continued, I only became more blinded by the truth as everything felt… natural again. Even nostalgic."

Kiyohime stared back quietly as she fiddled with her fingers. "Until I called you a cheater."

"I chastised myself often before then, but it was only when you voiced it… I realized how much of a dishonest, traitorous… filthy…" Tamamo's hands shook as she continued, but soon composed herself. She sighed sadly. "Since then my advances were all half-hearted, and all but stopped after I got a copy of this craft coin. It was just casual, flirty compliments after that… I was being completely stupid, and Nero was right for berating me about it the entire time. I guess I'm just a deceitful, disloyal fox in the end…"

"Maybe… but then I was a blind, coercive, and clingy bitch, so who am I to judge…" the berserker joked playfully, causing them both to giggle. Openly criticizing herself helped lighten the mood, and she felt the sting from Hans' observation fade further. She still needed to get him back.

"But you won't be anymore," the caster replied optimistically. "I hope when this ordeal is over, you'll be the strong, graceful girl I remembered."

"No, Tamamo," Kiyohime shook her head, causing the fox caster's ears to droop. Seconds passed in silence, unnerving the caster as the berserker turned to look at her. Had she approached too fast and suddenly? Perhaps the wounds from their rivalry- "I will be the strong, graceful  _friend_  of yours again. I'm still getting over this crush on Gudao, but it won't stand between us anymore, nor anyone in the future. I promise... I want to be great friends again!"

She said it. After many silent nights in her room skipping dinner, she had arrived at the conclusion she just spoke. Wandering the hallways alone would only remind her of how lonely she really was. If she lived for love, then why should she only chase the romantic kind when there was nothing to bind her sight? The love between great friends was also as rewarding, and while she would never stop yearning for a blissful courtship, it was exactly what she needed right now. She was learning to stand stronger on her own, but that didn't mean she couldn't have dear companionship to help her through future rough patches… and who better than an old friend.

"You mean that?" Tamamo asked quietly, holding back sniffles of joy.

"Of course. I can't allow my troublesome friend to lose sight of her true husband again. I'm going to make sure if the worst happens, it's Hakuno going into a bell for being dishonest and not you," Kiyohime declared, feeling a renewed fire within. She had not expected this turn, but she was glad it came early. "I don't want to see my friend Tamamo no Mae being deceitful again, since she's a loyal, dedicated woman who has likely made her husband beyond happy!"

"K-Kiyohime," the caster sniffled as a tear slipped down her cheeks. This past week alone had been far too emotional for the fox servant. She wiped her eyes as Kiyohime aimed a tiny smile at her, clearly willing to take the first step. "I promise I'll help my friend find the real love of her life!"

Kiyohime nearly toppled over as Tamamo embraced the berserker. As she gladly returned the hug, the berserker felt absolutely sure of something for the first time in days. Though the crush on Gudao would still trouble her, at least she was no longer controlled by infatuation. She had caused some abrasive situation around Chaldea because of it, distancing herself from others and especially the former friend in her arms. But she would be a friend once more, and that's the first solid step she's had in days.

As they broke apart, there was light clapping from behind their couch. They turned to find Stheno and Euryale smiling at the two while giggling softly. They wore their matching battle attire as opposed to gym wear, and Kiyohime assumed it was because they weren't going to be the ones doing any hard work as usual. Not that it mattered as they stopped clapping and stared towards the berserker. As the silence continued, she wondered why they looked at her so silently. Her pondering soon stopped as she realized, even after discovering the presence of goddesses, the expression she wore was the brightest she's had all week.

"What a radiant smile, and a wonderful scene!" The twins complimented happily.

Silently, Tamamo and Kiyohime looked to each other and nodded. They giggled as matching smiles adorned their expressions. As the two goddesses rounded the sofa, the group missed Dantes' attention turning back to the falling snow with a small nod. Like a mirror, Stheno and Euryale were soon standing on the other side of the coffee table with their arms crossed. The determined glint in their eyes made Kiyohime more curious what this surprise next event was going to be.

"It's time for the next part of your enlightenment, Kiyohime!" The goddesses declared together.

Upon noticing her confused look, Tamamo chuckled and looked at the berserker slyly. Kiyohime looked back at the caster in confusion. Before she could ask, Tamamo scooched a little closer on the couch and leaned in to whisper in her once-more friend's ear.

"You'll love the next part. I promise~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Crack!

The gym had come to a standstill for most of its users, especially the employees. Fergus, wearing just his black gym shorts, had stopped showing off to a few, middle aged female employees nearby to openly gawk at the center of the room. His sudden stolen attention only made the female employees laugh, knowing full well why he was suddenly less interested in them. The saber's eyes, along with the entirety of the male population's, could only watch the four servants as they did their unique workout.

Smack!

Kiyohime slammed her fist into the center of the custom punching bag. Her sweater had been discarded to reveal her matching turquoise sports bra. Her porcelain skin reflected the ceiling lights with a light sheen of sweat as she threw a roundhouse kick into the center target. Since she was forcefully toning down her actual strength, this was difficult for her, but that was the entire idea. She grunted and threw a fist into the target mat once more.

"That's it! Show him who's boss!" The goddesses encouraged together, which was honestly all they had been doing. The coaxing worked to squeeze out any anger.

Kiyohime threw a flurry of punches into the center target. Stheno and Euryale flanked the sides of their custom punching bag, which resembled a human figure without arms. Asterios had been kind enough to get them the required mat sizes and bind them together, but all Euryale ever needed to do was ask him. The makeshift man-target was finally proving helpful to more than just them as Kiyohime slammed her fist into its abdomen area with a loud snap of the material.

With a smirk, she acknowledged her once-more friend was right. She  _loved_  this.

"Mikon~! That's it! That's it! Just like that, Kiyohime!" Tamamo exclaimed in pure excitement for her.

Kiyohime nodded towards her hand-to-hand instructor. The goddesses picked her in hopes of mending the ties between them they've heard about, and it worked. While it was the main reason they chose her over Martha to teach her close combat, it was Tamamo's unique view of when these techniques were necessary that really caught the Gorgon sisters' attention. While Martha was certainly brutal and effective in her style, that wasn't the kind of aggression they were looking for. Simply stated, Tamamo's sent a very clear message to a very specific gender.

With a yell, Kiyohime slammed a back kick into the groin area of the punching bag, making several males around the room wince uncontrollably.

"That's enough anger management for now! Let's take a small break!" The goddesses exclaimed before gracefully walking over to the water bottles. Tamamo bent down to give them two so they wouldn't have to reach. "Thank you! That was tiring!"

As the pair began elegantly drinking from the bottles, Tamamo and Kiyohime looked to each other and shrugged with small giggles; The fact the twins were exhausted was both absurd and cute. As the two taller girls picked their own bottles to relax, a few males began hastily making their way out of the gymnasium. It was clear that the workout had a very specific regiment and purpose in mind, and it was one they didn't wish to stay and appreciate.

Even Scathach shook her head with an amused smile as she watched in her battle attire near the door.  _'As long as it gives her an anger outlet…'_

"So what do you think, Kiyohime?" Euryale asked with a smirk.

Stheno nodded in turn. "A perfect way to burn anger without any consequences or injured people, yes?"

Kiyohime laughed and nodded. This definitely was doing the trick for releasing any built-up tension, and she no longer needed to wait for a singularity to release it on her own. The idea they would willingly lend her their punching bag until she could make her own was also kind; She made a note to make hers with a similar anatomy. The thought of sparring, without specific targeting, also came to mind, which was something she had never done either. With a content sigh, she was happy things were finally looking up again thanks to the help of many.

"Thank you for showing me the ropes, Tamamo," Kiyohime smiled at her friend.

The caster winked back. "Of course! I'm glad you're enjoying it!"

"How could I not? These are fun, but do you have any special techniques I could possibly use on a pushy servant? Or maybe for fun?"

Tamamo laughed at the irony. "Oh~! Then I think you'll  _love_  this one next! Want to try out my secret technique? I call it the Polygamist Castration Fist!"

Kiyohime chuckled back as the two goddesses giggled nearby. "You've talked about it in our emails, but I never saw it. I'd love to learn it!"

Tamamo snickered, and her eyes flashed an even more devilish hue than they usually did. Kiyohime only grew more interested, though the twins looked to each other with slight concern. They did promise Gabrielle that they wouldn't turn her into a man-hater, so they hoped Tamamo's concerning move was reserved for someone like Blackbeard. Secretly, they were also curious to see the technique for themselves. "Wonderful! Let's get a suitable target, since this one won't be as… durable, for example purposes."

Even Fergus was bolting for the exit at this point with a hand near his groin in unconscious defense. The girls he was impressing were dying of laughter.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dressed in her own ocean blue, sleeveless cocktail dress, the pink-haired servant had come to help Kiyohime pick a dress for the New Year's Eve party in a few hours. The caster casually flipped through her friend's closet contents with her blue opera gloves.

"So Gabby gave you  _two_  golden tickets?"

"Mhmm~! I can trade them in to get  _ **any**_  two requests I want from her," she replied happily. They were the coupon equivalent of rewarded command seals for servants.

Golden tickets were rarely handed out for obvious reasons, but for her actions behind Kiyohime's back, Gabrielle felt she deserved them. The berserker learned from Tamamo how hard the female master had been on herself after the confrontation, and went to personally speak with her before the party tonight. Though there was still some mending to do between them, even after a mutual understanding, the two golden tickets and one  _very_ emotional apology went a long way. She couldn't allow herself to harp any longer on things that couldn't be changed, but she could happily brainstorm ideas for the favors instead.

"Ohhh… I want one! So many possible-  _Sheesh_ , Kiyohime. Don't you have anything besides Kimonos!?" Tamamo criticized, derailing the previous conversation and causing Kiyohime to giggle.

It really did look like a rainbow of the same cloth as the caster simply flipped through the articles. She had arrived a little earlier than expected, since the berserker was busy with finishing touches on a picture frame at the kotatsu. Her quiet, occasional hums proved how high her mood was.

"I just find them comfortable. I like them," She responded with a small smile. Kiyohime was only wrapped in a large towel after recently taking a shower. With a click, the back of the photo frame snapped shut as she ran her fingers along the rim to inspect the seal.

"I thought the Gorgon sisters were bad with their dresses," her friend joked playfully. Her tail deflected a thrown cushion from the berserker.

As the two giggled, Kiyohime walked over to her dresser while pinching her towel with one hand. It had been two days since they agreed to truly renew their friendship, and the progress made had been spectacular. To the surprise of many, the former love rivals were now likely to be found around the other. Hopefully this would soon include the kitchen, where Tamamo was still negotiating with Emiya to take her friend as a second student. With a content smile at the happy thought, Kiyohime placed the picture frame onto her dresser next to the one of her and Gudao.

Crushing on him or not, he was still an incredible master to admire, and so she chose to happily keep the picture. It was now joined by two more, which included the one she just placed down. It showed her and Tamamo, slightly sweaty but otherwise smiling, as they stood before the custom punching bag a few days ago. They had their arm around each other's shoulders, which mirrored the affection depicted in the third picture.

On the other side of the shot with Gudao, the two goddesses flanked Kiyohime with perfect smiles as they sat on their couch. Her own bashful smile was caused by the twins teasing their younger sister as she tried to take the picture of the goddesses leaning against their student. She could still here them calling her names fondly, though they did feel a little demeaning. At least Medusa seemed to appreciate them if her small smiles when they weren't looking were any indication.

Kiyohime smiled. It was certainly a start, but she still had a long way to go. Hopefully her proper reintroduction to the known Japanese group would go well, and she would be accepted among them. While she partially worried about how she may deal with Nobunaga's crazy behavior, at least the others were level headed. If anything, she was hopeful between Tamamo and them, she wouldn't be wandering the halls alone any longer. It wasn't her original wish, but it was her first step towards something incredible for herself.

The caster slid up next to the berserker to join her in a smile. "We should take more in the future! We look so messy."

"I look forward to that," Kiyohime replied with a sincere smile. Tamamo's attention turned to the dresser itself before she casually opened the top one without asking; It's clear she was looking for alternatives to standard kimonos one through ten. The berserker tried to stop her, but felt embarrassment tinting her cheeks as she closed her underwear drawer to inspect the next one. The caster slid it open, and her eyes immediately latched onto a slither of emerald cloth that did not match the towels above it. Casually removing the towels, Kiyohime's eyes widened upon sight of the material.

"Oh… that dress…"

Tamamo's ears twitched in confusion as she held it in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me you had one? You should wear it tonight!"

Kiyohime stayed silent as she played with the fold on her towel. She sighed dejectedly. "I was going to wear it for Gudao on our first date..."

' _Oh,'_  Tamamo mouthed quietly as her ears drooped. Slowly, she moved to place it back. "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"I'll wear it."

The caster blinked in surprise and stared at Kiyohime, who had a tiny smile. She found the smile infectiously spread to her. "Are you sure?"

"It's just a dress, and I need to move on," She proclaimed with a small nod.

"New Year, New You?" Tamamo asked with a giggle.

Kiyohime joined her in laughing as she took the dress, but shook her head. "New Year… Perfect Me."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lively as always, Salon de Marie was the hub for the night with nearly two hours until midnight. Any concerns and worry over the year ahead remained buried beneath the enthusiastic conversations; For the sake of morale and optimism, events like this helped remind everyone to stay focused on the lights in the dark. While the cocktail party wasn't too formal, select servants always did like to show off in their own ways. From stunning dresses to secretly acquired suits during singularities, it was clear who was especially flashy for the turn of the year.

The Egyptians had joined the Romans near the grand piano as Mozart played, drinking their own variations of wine. As Romulus laughed over one of Ozymandias' jokes, he adjusted Caligula's wreath to sit properly on his head. The three emperors wore black suits, though the accenting vest beneath varied between them. It wasn't a stark contrast, but Caligula's blue, Caesar's gold, and Romulus' bronze set them apart. While the Roman men wore variations of roughly the same thing, the women and male pharaoh had to be spectacular.

Ozymandias' black tuxedo with silver trimmings was certainly eye catching among the masses of suits. Nero wore a red sequin strapless that glittered under the light as she talked happily with her fellow fashionista. Cleopatra's own dashing white gown sparkled with its golden accents, while Nitocris's own cyan mermaid dress hugged her figure exquisitely. Standing by the piano only helped amplify their prestige and spotlight, and the Roman males were more than proud their dear Empress was representing them so well.

Their conversation only paused momentarily, as did many others, as the twin goddesses walked through the door in matching silver, one shoulders. A few seconds after, Tamamo and Kiyohime followed after them to silence the immediate area, though it was the berserker who had truly seized attention. Seeing Kiyohime in anything but a kimono was already a rare sight, but the figure-hugging, emerald evening dress flattered her. From its black, off-shoulder straps to the alluring side slit, the berserker had easily become the center of attention as she practically waltzed in with a tiny sway of her hips.

With another flash of a genuine, confident smile as she talked with Tamamo, she only shined brighter.

"I wasn't expecting this. I feel so… captivating," Kiyohime giggled as she quickly glanced around.

"Good. You are." Tamamo looked to Nero with a sly smile at the jealousy aimed at Kiyohime. "Evening, Miss Empress~!"

As she simply waved back and didn't break her gaze, Tamamo giggled at the saber's response. As the two walked past on their way to the Japanese friends, Kiyohime playfully ignored both the admiring looks from some nearby guests and the jealous looks from the three girls by the piano. Ozymandias started laughing, causing the Roman males to join him as two of the girls immediately turned their wrathful gazes upon them.

"Hey! You're supposed to praise us when something like that happens!" Nero pouted with clenched fists.

At least to Cleopatra's delight, Caesar strategically kept his attention locked on her during the entire saga. Altera somehow sensed her friend's discomfort from the bar and looked her way, still waiting on her drink; Nero clearly required an unhealthy dose of praising, stat. As Cleopatra's two companions bickered about losing the attention-grabbing war to the berserker, the culprits simply giggled and kept walking to their destination. Kiyohime held her closed fan to the edge of her mouth to help suppress any more laughter.

With a content hum, their conversation paused as Kiyohime gazed at the looks from tables they passed. Servants and employees were looking at her without worry or concern. It was now a mix of admiration, curiosity, and even appreciation. Some employees had begun looking at her in a new light, and she silently enjoyed the newfound attention. As Tamamo was about to restart the conversation, they noticed one male employee rather humorously looking at her with his mouth slightly agape as they approached. Playfully giggling, Kiyohime used her closed fan to gently push the man's jaw closed as they passed.

"Easy there…" She teased with a small smile, making the employee blush and sputter as the surrounding viewers laughed.

Tamamo giggled and happily nudged her friend. "Being playful already?"

"Blame the goddesses. That lesson had been  _very_  funny," Kiyohime winked back.

They soon laughed as the girls in question flashed her smirks and thumbs up as she passed their booth. As she wondered where Medusa was, they arrived at the table in question. Her nervousness returned briefly, but with a smile she pushed it back down as she bowed towards the servants in the booth. Nobunaga and Okita haven't arrived yet, but the other three were patiently waiting. Sasaki stood up to let them sit, giving him a small chance to readjust his blue kimono. They were about to sit when the table's eyes swiftly turned to an approaching presence.

Tamamo looked at Kiyohime in worry as she turned to face Gudao. She eyed his black suit and tie blankly, though her heart still fluttered upon seeing him. His blue eyes still reflected with some worry, though his smile was as warm and friendly as ever. Quietly, she watched as he nodded towards her, making her return the gesture with a small curtsy. Before he could even open his mouth, the berserker shook her head.

"You do not need to apologize again, Gudao. By the heavens above, Gabby has done enough of that."

He nodded as his smile partially faded. "I just don't want things getting awkward between us after what happened this week."

"It's okay, Gudao, please just be yourself... the one I fell for, but I couldn't have," Kiyohime replied with a small smile. Her four companions watched with renewed interest and concern as the berserker giggled. "This wound will heal in time, so please be patient. Until then, I will always be your faithful servant when you and Gabby need me... Though I will admit slapping her was pleasantly fun. Perhaps I'll use a golden ticket for it."

Gudao chuckled along with the rest. Now finally relieved, Gudao nodded and held his hand out to the berserker. She gracefully took it and shook, as a silent renewal of their contract. "Thank you, Kiyohime. I swear we'll do what we can to help make this up to you."

Kiyohime nodded and smiled. "I do not doubt that, thank you. Enjoy your dinner!"

"You too!" Gudao waved, only for Kiyohime and Tamamo to suddenly get swarmed by various females.

Okita, in her pink kimono, was the closest and already spouting compliments over the berserker's dress. The master could barely see Nobunaga if it wasn't for the black kanmuri that occasionally danced in the air. Combined with the other formally dressed females, the small crowd around the mint-haired woman had suddenly blocked most of the master's view of the servant. With a content smile, he turned around and began walking back to rejoin Mashu and Lancelot; He'll wish them all a Happy New Year when the crowd vanished. With all remaining concern for her well-being now thoroughly evaporated, he turned back for one last glance.

Judging by her dazzling smile, Kiyohime should be much more than simply alright.


	32. Fragment 31: Finding Proper Balance

"Well done, Janice," Paracelsus commended as his apprentice handed the vial to Jekyll.

The male caster took out a notepad from his battle attire to note the changes as Jekyll began the test. Janice stood to the side, fiddling with the hem of her uniform's skirt. Unlike his servant companion, the assassin wore a pair of tan slacks and a black polo. His casual state was mirrored by Medea, who had only recently arrived after helping Naomi with a recent order from Chaldea's ever needy fashionista duo. The blue-haired servant casually tied an apron to prevent any accidental spills onto her flowing, purple dress.

Though not in the room as often as the other two, his background due to his elixir allowed him to aid them from time to time. Ever the philanthropist, he still looked for ways to help around Chaldea, though it was often in the Medical Bay with checkups since Roman had more important matters. Helping the two casters from time to time allowed a small friendship to form between them, which was only expedited by the assassin's pleasant demeanor. As Medea smoother her apron, Paracelsus turned his attention to her briefly while Jekyll started the first test process.

"Medea, you were saying Kiyohime still has both of her tickets after her request yesterday?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Gabby was hesitant about using a command seal for such an order, but Hans openly agreed that if it was Kiyohime's request, he would reluctantly accept. Before she could make the command, Gudao beat her to the punch and spent one of his to give the order."

"So she still has two requests she can make from our dear master," Paracelsus mused as he watched Jekyll work the nearby machine.

"While Hans has to be Kiyohime's butler for this weekend as repercussion for stepping out of line," Medea added, just as the machine beeped several times.

"That didn't work either," Jekyll affirmed as he looked at their latest concoction. Flashing indicators across the top of the test-bed were red, signifying the simulated living being had died. The machine was one of the newer pieces of techmaturgy gifted to Alchemical Room, and provided data on how a living being, of limited chosen variety, would be affected by different potions. It was Da Vinci's gift to all of them, mainly in hopes of not having any accidental potion side effects in the foreseeable future. At the very least, it meant no live specimens were needed for experimentation since the machine could give data readings based on probability and calculations.

How Da Vinci even made it, no one even questioned at this point; She was a genius after all.

"I'll start work on the next mixture," Medea sighed and quickly took another, careful sample of the poison in question. She needed it as a base reference to work the possible cure, meanwhile Paracelsus quickly began to do the same.

"Jekyll, thanks for helping us. We can take it from here, so please enjoy your time before your first appointment," Paracelsus requested with a smile.

Jekyll nodded back. "Alright. I shall take me leave then, thank you. I'll see you at lunch, if not sooner."

He didn't bother Medea since she was already busy with the concoction, but silently wished them the best. There was no questioning the motives of this antidote, and he sincerely wished it would finally come to fruition for the Hassan's sake. There was still the distaste in his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about the subdued mad enhancement any longer. What's done was done, though it didn't stop him from overthinking the possibilities and unknown implications as usual. Most of all, despite only being the deliverer of the concoction and an occasional assistant, it still weighed heavily on his mind that he went behind an allied servant's back.

It was that fine, gray area that always put the virtuous Jekyll into making difficult decisions. He could only reassure himself he did what was right in the end.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 31: Finding Proper Balance** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"… Nothing else seems out of the ordinary, and the Saint Graph check earlier showed no change in parameters. You're as healthy as ever."

"That's good to hear," Kiyohime nodded back silently as she sat on his examination table. Her hands rested gently on the hygienic, recyclable cover.

Jekyll filled out the last blanks in the form, occasionally shooting fast glances at the berserker in a vibrant, blue kimono. Her eyes wandered the space quietly, noting the new decorations in his personal examination room. As she stared at the landscape photo of London, now hung above the forest painting near his eye chart, he allowed himself to look at her a bit longer. He quietly sighed and went back to the form, chastising himself for his insecurities. She was clearly in good spirits, and continued stares were only rude at this point.

It still bothered Jekyll greatly that he had volunteered to help when Gabrielle asked. Quite a number had helped since it was for the better of Chaldea; Kiyohime was a ticking time bomb in regards to Gudao's relationship. Unknown to them, he had volunteered to help with the elixir even though he was internally split on acting. He always had a strong sense of morals, and any act even remotely against his virtues bothered him to no end. As a respectable gentleman, he only sought the best for people, which was why this gray area had been such a difficult decision. Kiyohime had been helped, but she had also been betrayed.

And in helping them, he had also betrayed himself… his own beliefs. But has that not already been the case?

He unconsciously frowned as he kept writing. This was hardly the first time he's done something questionable to his own ideals and standards, which is what bothered him the most. It had been happening more frequently in Chaldea, though he would never place the blame on anyone. Much to  _his_  chagrin, Jekyll could only point fault at his own integrity and thoughts. That was what he believed though, especially after all his research and experimentation. In the end, it was almost always a person's own decisions that chose whether or not-

"You're still blaming yourself."

"I would question the conscious of anyone who wouldn't," he admitted with a sigh as he looked at the mint-haired berserker. "What we did-"

"Wasn't right, but it was for the best in the end," Kiyohime finished quietly. "I'm over it, Jekyll, but if you keep bringing it up, you will irritate the scar."

A small pause filled the room as he clicked his pen.

He nodded slowly and sighed. "Right. My mistake. I will endeavor not to do that, for your sake. Thank you for coming to the checkup, Kiyohime."

Kiyohime smiled back. "I'm glad nothing else was changed. Now, if that's all, I must be on my way... Oh Butler!"

The door to the room quietly creaked open to allow Tamamo to peer inside. Her curious gaze moved from Jekyll to Kiyohime before forming into a smile. She opened the door further with one hand before returning it to a pocket of her pink and white zipped sweater. Black short-shorts and matching leggings completed one of her more recognizable outfits, though Jekyll never checked her out despite how suggestive it always looked; He had his integrity to uphold after all. He did look when she casually hummed and stepped to the side of the doorway, allowing the three of them to eye Hans.

Never in his entire stay did Jekyll ever think he would see such mix of dejection and irritation from the male caster. It was nearly humorous to him considering the circumstances, and it certainly was for the girls as he entered with a full, black suit and obnoxiously large, polka-dotted bow tie. The offending blue accessory would likely touch his chin, which was the likely reason he wasn't shaking his head as Jekyll shot him a sympathetic smile. As utterly embarrassing as his situation currently was, he did deserve it for stepping so far out of line. At the very least, it gave Kiyohime quite the radiant smile just now.

"Ah. My wonderful, little butler… Please place my slippers on for me," the berserker feigned in a coy tone. "I'm afraid if I reached down, I may stress myself."

"How dreadful… We can't have that," Tamamo agreed with a snicker.

Hans sighed and started walking to the slippers at the base of the examination table. "Right away then…"

Kiyohime cleared her throat with a smirk as Tamamo leaned against the wall in a giggle fit. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"…Yes, Beautiful Maiden Kiyohime…" Hans looked absolutely defeated, and it was only Saturday morning.

"Much better. You are forgiven," she nodded in content, as even Jekyll attempted to withhold a chuckle.

With narrowed eyes and some grumbling, he quickly yet delicately placed the white, comfortable slippers onto her bare feet. The berserker hummed as she gently stood up and ensured her kimono was wrinkle free. Satisfied at her inspection, she nodded towards Jekyll with a sincere smile. "Well, we will be off then. I wish you a good day, Doctor Jekyll."

"To you as well, Lady Kiyohime."

Hans begrudgingly moved to the door and pushed it open further for the two girls to exit. They started their own quiet conversation as they disappeared into the hallway. Hans looked to the doctor, but raised his hand to stop any sympathetic remark. "I openly agreed to this even before the command seal's influence. It was simply part of her request as a safety measure... Though, I was expecting it to be for a day only… I wish you an uneventful day."

"Good day to you too, Hans. I hope she's not  _too_  demanding of you."

With one final exasperated glance, Hans sighed and closed the door. The trio's footsteps retreated down the hallway, giving Jekyll the security he needed to openly chuckle at what transpired. Medea would definitely love to hear about this if she wasn't able to witness it herself, and Paracelsus would likely find humor in it as well. At least Hans did seem somewhat regretful at what he did, though it was hard to tell considering his truth was always wielded like a sledgehammer against a dry wall.

As the assassin hummed quietly to himself and organized Kiyohime's folder, he noted his own mood and worries had both lifted.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jekyll quietly checked his schedule for the next week as he laid it rested on the counter. With any personal uncertainty finally cleared up thanks to the checkup, he had enjoyed simply talking with David and Roman near the monitoring counter. The archer handled most of the reorganizing, so Jekyll soon found himself back in his examination room to check for any schedule changes for the month's appointments. Between him and Nightingale, checkups this month were handled in an orderly and relaxed fashion, though it did tend to change on the fly.

Quickly glancing at his watch, he noted there was still plenty of time before lunch. His next appointment would be afterward, which made today unusual since one a day was the normal occurrence. Placing the schedule back into a folder, he wondered what he could-

"Henry? Do you need to do anything else right now?" Well, that's one way to suddenly fill time.

The servant blinked in surprise before turning around at the familiar, yet surprising, voice. The blonde knight quickly materialized in the room, with her own, red presence concealment cape wrapped around her. Jekyll stared curiously at Mordred as she peeked out of the patient window. With a studious gaze, he observed the small motions and signs of anxiety in the saber as she returned her glance towards him. Just based on that, and her mention of his first name, he knew this was far more serious than Arturia being exasperated at her for another one of her son's occasional antics.

The doctor had gotten used to the idea of Mordred being far more open around him, especially after the major singularity when they became best friends. Even so, this show of uncertainty and nervousness was exceptionally rare. Usually she was enthusiastic or irritated about something, so whenever she was like this he took things seriously. Even with her newfound, strong bond with her father, he was still the one she came to involving a lot of personal grievances or worries. With that in mind, he quickly pushed aside the notion of playfully chastising the saber for her rude entry, which she loved doing, to do what he did best for her.

"I'm free. I'm listening… What happened?" he asked with a reassuring voice as he casually placed the folder on the counter behind him without looking.

"Um… is it okay if we talk in my room?" She asked quietly as she played with her fingers under the rather oversized cloak.

' _Alright. Very serious it seems,'_  he mentally noted. Before he could answer, the sound of footsteps approached the door startled Mordred. Judging by the feint signature, it was clearly a human, which made her jump even more unsettling; What could possibly have Mordred this on edge? Jekyll held his hand up before she could go into spirit form, and approached the door calmly. Quickly, he opened the door to reveal the unofficial director in his typical uniform. Roman was clearly about to knock on the door with his raised fist, but simply blinked in surprise.

"I presume you're here to see who just appeared?" Jekyll inquired with a small smile.

"David told me he sensed someone… I should have known it was just Mordred again," Roman chuckled as he looked into the room at the saber. He stared a little longer upon noticing the obvious look of relief and partial uncertainty. "…Are you alright, Mordred? You look like a lost girl in that oversize-"

Jekyll's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Roman instantly clamped both hands over his mouth in complete horror. With wide eyes, Jekyll felt a shiver shoot through his spine at potentially putting the knight into an even worse mood. To his surprise, there was no sudden increase of bloodlust. He turned to her, noting the glare now etched in her expression, but the absolute lack of her usual retort made him worry. Before he could curiously observe the quick reversion to anxiety, he noticed another servant signature approaching. He turned to look as Roman took an unconscious step back into the hallway.

"Oh  **heavens**! Mordred, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was a mistake!" he panicked as he quickly backpedaled further into the hallway. He had his eyes closed, expecting the worse, but Mordred clearly wasn't making any move with the approaching servant signature. The doctor whimpered, and opened his eyes to run away. "Someone save me from Mordred!"

The doctor turned to run, but he quickly froze. Jekyll watched in amusement as Roman's eyes widened, and the look of fear on his face quickly turned sheepish. The newly arrived servant stopped in front of Roman holding his laptop open in one hand. Da Vinci's other arm was on her hip on her blue sundress. Seeing the inventor not in her favorite, replicated attire was unusual, but easily not as rare as the incredulous glare aimed right at Roman. If anything, Jekyll believed that was practically her greeting for her friend half the time.

"Oh… hi, Da Vinci! …Why do you have my laptop?" He chuckled nervously. Without speaking a word, she turned the laptop around so he, and even Jekyll, could read the screen. This only caused the doctor to grow pale as Jekyll suppressed his own amusement.

_**Oh my~! How very daring of you, Mister Roman!  
** _ _**Asking an idol if she has any summer pictures to share! Tsk tsk!  
** _ **How very forward! But maybe I'll reward you this year!  
** **~Live and Love, Magi*Mari (^_^) Heart!Emote**

"Someone save me from Da Vinci!" He shrieked in pure terror. An iron grip quickly seized his ponytail as he attempted to run the other way.

"Save you~? Oh, but Roman… I have a  _reward_  for you too! Now… Come with me…" Da Vinci practically seethed as she dragged him down the hallway.

"Ouch, Da Vinci! This really hurts! At least grab my collar! It hurts you know!"

As Mordred quietly walked towards the door, Jekyll heard the sound of a door cracking open further down. He could not see it, but the voice quickly made him chuckle. "I knew I heard someone in pain just now. Doctor Roman, I will administer anesthetic for you. Hold still or I will have to use force."

"No! I take that back! I'm fine, Nightingale, I swear!"

Jekyll slowly closed the door with a final shake of his head, before all enthusiasm quickly faded away. He stared at the saber next to him as his eyes met her own. With a sigh, he quickly nodded. "With that over, let's get to your room. I won't inquire who you're trying to hide from, but I'm theorizing that's what has you troubled."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before Mordred completed venting; It was a comfortable process for her after months of doing so.

The assassin should have made the connection earlier, but his concern for Mordred admittedly distracted him. The new residential wing was now half complete. Even with the larger berserkers moving into a newly constructed, shared suite, there were plenty of new rooms to begin summoning servants again. Coupled with a surplus of saint quartz generated from the lack of activity, the masters decided to do a celebratory summoning earlier this morning to welcome the first servant; There was a supply sortie later that afternoon in the usual summoning time slot. That had been nearly an hour ago to give plenty of space for an introductory tour before lunch.

It only made sense the newest arrival was what made the saber so concerned.

Mordred exhaled again as she sat on her bed with the cloak still draped on her shoulders. She hugged her bare legs as she gazed forward at her armor, letting Jekyll observe her quietly while he sat at the foot of her bed. Her toes occasionally fidgeted, but the embrace on her legs remained tight as her bare arms held their grip. They sat in silence as Jekyll casually eyed her, patiently waiting to see if she had anything else to say before he began his input. At first it would always take longer to convince her, but he's had a considerably easier time since November. He took the flat silence as the signal she was ready to listen to him now.

"It was only a matter of time, I guess," he sighed as he undid the button on his collar to get more comfortable. "I think you're over thinking things."

She frowned and stretched her legs out, revealing denim hot pants and a black tank top. "That's your thing, as you like to remind me so often."

"Which is why I can recognize it, because you're doing it more often, which is surprising. Are you certain Tristan's going to be gunning for your neck?"

"I'm the Knight of Treachery… of course he is," she scoffed like it was as clear as day. "I think he'll even go for Lancelot too."

"Not if your father is the first one to meet him and explain everything," Jekyll concluded as he smiled reassuringly at her. She turned to look away, and her gaze fell upon the many pictures that now hung on her wall. No longer were there empty ones, but plenty of her with those who enjoyed her company. Among the pictures with him, the knights, Iskandar, and a few others, her gaze rested solely on the one of Arturia giving her a piggy back ride. He noted the small upwards tugs on the side of her mouth as she stared.

"Father probably did already…" To his surprise, her brows furrowed further into her signature scowl. "But did he listen? Tristan wasn't fond of father."

"You say you weren't either, yet what lay beneath? It took a singularity, but you two are certainly one of Chaldea's shining examples of redemption. If he sees the current knights reunited and cordial, I think he'll come around faster than you think… and that includes you. Delaying this conversation will only make things worse, Mordred. You know exactly how wrong thoughts can evolve if someone is left to assume."

With a huff, Mordred remained silent, but Jekyll was used to this. Occasionally they would have this serious conversation when she had a problem to vent about, or so she claimed. She never admitted she would want an answer, and always pushed back against his suggestions and encouragement when he offered it. In the end, she would begrudgingly accept that he was right, as usual, and they'd soon find themselves talking about other things. Even when she was wandering around Chaldea alone, he was the one she would always come to like a security blanket.

Perhaps it was because of their time in the London Singularity. He had been rather grateful his summoning somehow included memories from the incident, since some others had required a memorial essence to do so. Through their endeavors helping Gudao, they had forged a very unusual basis for a friendship that grew to where they were now. While not openly displayed for everyone, though not quite a secret, they were best friends who could go to each other about anything. Or at least, Mordred could come to him about anything since he-

Jekyll dodged and caught the first pillow, making her pout. She growled and tossed a second pillow at him, causing him to chuckle. "Why are you always right, Jekyll!?"

"I'm not always right! You just need to think properly when you-"

"Are you calling me stupid!?" she accused playfully as she grabbed the deflected second pillow and swung it at him.

"Mordred! Oh for-" A swing of the pillow knocked his glasses off, causing Mordred to grin and chuckle-

She yelped as his pillow struck her side, knocking the cloak off her shoulders and making her laugh louder. "I'll get you for that!"

"For what? It is every individual's right to self-defense against unwarranted attack!"

"Tch, you should know better than to challenge one of the best sabers in formal combat, Assassin!" She laughed as she began to pummel him swiftly onto the bed.

This was hardly their first play fight, though Jekyll was silently glad it was just a pillow and she wasn't using any grappling moves on him. As great as it was to get Mordred so quickly cheered up, he always preferred it didn't involve him being turned into a non-consensual ragdoll; He never stood a chance against the much stronger saber. It was a very unique friendship indeed, though he would be a tad happier with it if she chose less… violent means to get even with him. Sometimes he wondered if the King Arthur from the other dimension had a son as crazy as this Mordred. The pillow struck him hard for the last time, he groaned in defeat as he laid back on her bed, arms up in surrender.

"I beg you, miss… please cease your assault on this poor bystander."

She snickered; He was the only one besides Arturia allowed to get away with calling her a girl within earshot. Not even the masters held that rare right, though the two of them didn't do it in public for her sake. "Thanks… I needed that."

"Just glad you're cheered up," he smiled at her. She casually hopped off her bed, and in one swift movement tossed his glasses into the air. He swiftly caught it and put them on, glad that they would always self-repair any scratches due to their spiritual nature. As they looked at each other, Mordred chuckled before the two fell into simultaneous laughter. Unaware if there was even a joke or reason, and not caring at the potential lack of, they simply laughed as they sat on her bed.

Slowly, they both stopped as they felt the presence. The pair turned towards the door as footsteps and a servant signature approached. To his relief, Mordred's eyes only filled with slight uncertainty as a knock quickly rapped on the door. After a quick glance to Jekyll, she looked back at the door calmly. "Who is it?"

"It's Gawain. May I enter, Mordred?"

The female saber quickly walked to the door and unlocked it, allowing it to quickly slide open and reveal the taller knight. He eyed the smaller blonde in a moment of concern, before flashing a small smile. "Your father's been looking for you. She wants you to properly greet Tristan."

"I figured…" She admitted quietly as she eyed his outfit. White slacks and a tucked, blue collared shirt were a tad fancy even for him. Coupled with the glossy belt and a white tie, it caused a frown to slowly form on her face. "…I don't have to dress up, do I?"

He chuckled as Jekyll walked over to the pair. "Of course not. As if you would listen anyway."

Mordred flashed her signature grin at him, and Jekyll took in the scene quietly after waving to Gawain. The two had come a long way thanks to the major singularity, but it never grew tiring to see the results. Progress had been expedited with the taller knight's observations as they escorted Holmes within Atlas, or so he heard; The assassin would have loved to see him again. If anything, the knights had collectively grown more protective of each other since the events transpired, which surprised much of Chaldea. Though as close as they would get, Jekyll took some silent pride knowing he was still the one Mordred would come to regarding almost anything.

As she hopped onto the floor to put on her sandals, she looked towards him curiously. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh? You're asking instead of dragging me somewhere this time? How strangely polite." He teased. She grumbled and scowled at him as the two men chuckled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're getting nervous again."

"I am not!" She definitely was. Jekyll rolled his eyes while Gawain simply shot an amused stare at them as he followed close behind.

"Your shoulders are tense… Irregular breaths too. Right hand's fingers are slightly clenched, and-"

"Okay, I get it! You read me like a damn book!" She growled as she stuck her tongue out at the assassin walking beside her.

Hands raised in surrender, once more, he simply sighed and shook his head. He watched Mordred cross her arms as she dropped the façade, subtly showing she was feeling anxious once more. She looked at him and spoke quietly. "I just don't want to make a scene…"

Jekyll considered quipping about how she usually did in some way, but decided against it since she dared to be honest. Gawain beat him to responding. "I believe you'll be surprised about Tristan's attitude, Mordred. Upon laying eyes on the King, it had taken some time to convince him to stop kneeling and apologizing profusely."

Mordred looked back at him hopefully as they approached the Camelot Room. They stopped just out of sight of the door, allowing her to turn back to see his reassuring smile. "There was some hesitation involving trusting Lancelot again, but he's willing to try since we have. We will have your back on this as well."

Some laughter erupted from around the corner before she heard Tristan's voice. Quietly shifting from Gawain to the room, and occasionally to Jekyll, her eyes were a mix of uncertainty and concern. The assassin sighed as he watched her slowly creep up to the corner, instantly making up his mind to act. Quietly, he glanced into the nearby Salon to make sure no one else was looking, and walked behind Mordred as she tried to peek around the corner carefully. Gawain watched curiously as the Knight of Treachery's best friend quickly closed the distance-

Mordred yelped in surprise as Jekyll shoved her out of the safety of the corner. Her eyes flashed back towards him in total anger, only to see him crossing his arms with a small, reassuring smile. Her anger quickly faded as she realized the Camelot Room had grown eerily quiet, and she was in the open. "…Sir Mordred?"

At the call of her name, she slowly turned her eyes and gazed into the room. With one last, irritated look at Jekyll, she walked out of sight as the assassin sighed and nodded his head. Glancing towards Gawain, he noted the knight's equally surprised and amused look. The assassin smiled back. "The best way to get Mordred out of her daze is by making her angry. That said, this doctor does not recommend that prescription be given by anyone else."

"You have the bravery of a knight to attempt that, Mister Jekyll," Gawain chuckled. "Best brace yourself to endure the wrath later."

"Oh, undeniably… but I would much rather she be angry at me than filled with a moment of doubt and insecurity. That's not the Mordred we know."

Gawain nodded with a smile. "That is true. It's best we do not keep them waiting, else your punishment may get worse."

"Right," he agreed with a motion to lead the way. Gawain began walking towards the room as Jekyll quietly sighed. Spending time with the knights was always an interesting affair, though inspiring to say the least. He always quietly wondered if the male Arthur's situation could have come to the same conclusion, though he could never inquire since it appeared only those involved in that grail war remembered the particular hero. With a small nod as he followed Gawain, he made a note to ask Arash about the curiosity. It was simply just another rampant train of thought, and one he would slide to the side.

What was most important now was making sure his best friend reached a positive situation.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

' _I'll never get used to that…'_

With a small sigh, Jekyll rubbed the side of his neck. He had been expecting retaliation, but he felt the headlock with accompanying noogie had been a little more aggressive than usual. Maybe he did deserve it for pushing the Knight of Treachery so casually into unknown waters, though he would not regret it. Her genuine smile and thanks upon finding civil ground with Tristan had been worth it. The last thing he wanted for her was to have a pseudo-repeat of avoiding particular knights, especially when they were all currently on the same supply sortie after the archer volunteered to help.

Quickly checking a few more boxes on his clipboard, he turned his attention to the second patient of the day. Gilles sat casually on the edge of the examination table, still wearing his silver-styled salon outfit; He was likely working again once his checkup was over. Checkups were usually with staff, and some servants who got injured in some way. As of late, he was more content and concerned with handling servant cases than regular people. Far from hating the staff, it was simply due to most cases being carbon copies these months since a cold and fever were rotating around the facility.

Gilles' case in particular resonated closely with Jekyll. "Have the whispers in increasing or decreasing this past week?"

"Decreasing, thankfully…" Gilles smiled, before his face turned pensive and disturbed. "Though I still worry if that memorial essence should appear."

' _I can only imagine.'_  It was one thing to acknowledge a different personality, and another entirely to accept its existence. Jekyll faced that very notion himself, and was very thankful he couldn't hear the whispers of his darker half like Gilles did. Through some sheer luck,  _he_  was only able to talk to Jekyll during his sleep, and only if that dreaded existence decided it was worth the effort. Gone were the days in his real life where they could hear each other in his mind, and thankfully there were no episodes of waking up as the other. It was horrifying enough for him to have that happen once in his past life, but to have it happen here?

"Doctor Jekyll… Do you think it will try to wrest control? I believe it best I do not accept that dreaded thing if it arrives."

Jekyll stared quietly at the worried Gilles and sighed. "If it's anything like what I experienced, it may try. The only case in Chaldea of a servant having two mentalities fighting for control was when Vlad first arrived. A memorial essence has yet to do that, but we are unsure if it has the chance to."

"I do not appreciate that side of me. I wish nothing to do with that evil any longer. I have more than enough within me that I want to be rid of."

"Whether or not we want it is not our decision. It is the simple duality of human nature, Gilles," Jekyll relented with a solemn smile. "I experimented with that arrogantly myself… and tried to get rid of it, yet I made it worse. I refused to acknowledge it was really a part of me, and thus helped it sever itself to become its own horrendous identity. Whether I wanted it or not, Hyde was a facet of myself I had long since buried and refused to acknowledge."

"Are you saying I should accept it?" Gilles asked incredulously. "Accept a child murdering… fiendish personality in my head?"

"If it arrives… it is only your choice. It is a burden I wouldn't wish on anyone," Jekyll stated calmly as Gilles listened carefully. "If It is any solace, we have many fine examples of inspiration. The avengers in particular have shown us that even if they embody hatred and retribution, they can still be who they desire to become."

The saber remained silent as he thought over the words carefully. Jekyll smiled reassuringly. "But we only have the absolute worst in mind… What if you only get memories, and use them to be a better person? Good cannot exist without evil to measure it, but we can use it as a way to redeem in the future."

Silence. Gilles chuckled and shook his head. "I hope it comes to that then. Thank you, Jekyll."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sorry to hear about Leonidas and Tota throwing that vending machine."

"It is what it is. Had I been unfortunate enough to hear Elizabeth's rendition of  _My Heart Will Go On_ , I may have helped them throw it too. Good night, Doctor Jekyll."

"Pleasant evening, Miss Delaqua."

Jekyll continued to casually walked back to his room, waving good night to the supervisor as they parted. He did the same for every other employee and servant he passed, though of no mention to yesterday's surprise sing off between the two idol rivals. They were supposed to be keeping their challenges to a secluded area, but unfortunately for some that was hardly the case the other day. At least today had been rather uneventful in terms of Chaldea's crazy antics.

Dinner with Arash and Paracelsus had been rather ordinary, and even mediocre compared to watching Jeanne drag her little sister into a forceful duet with her three nights ago; It was less of an ensemble, and more an unintentional comedy act. Advances on the apple experiment for the masters was progressing smoothly, albeit at a slow pace. Left to his own evening since Mordred was watching a gifted movie with the rest of the knights, he simply decided to retire early. The rest of his day had been rather mundane, with the last highlight being the deep talk with Gilles.

The rest of the appointment had progressed well, though it did occasionally revert back to the question of duality. The doctor had answered as best and optimistically as he could for Gilles, helping to point him in the direction that let him stay fixed on the goodness in his soul. He was aware, more so than most, of the consequences of peering into that darkness. It should have been obvious something was staring back, yet he did not acknowledge it. Not until it was too late did he realize his folly, and to his chagrin, it was the likely very reason he became a helpful heroic spirit in Chaldea.

He doubted a small-time collaborator for Holmes would have sufficed for a heroic spirit, especially compared to Watson.

Though perhaps, no matter how much he liked to overthink it… it was because of Hyde that he was able to help much more. Had he not made that grave error even after Watson's thorough recommendations not to involve himself in such matters… Had he not found the thrill of helping Holmes chase down the evils of London, he may never have found himself on the road to that potion. As much as he hated to admit it, there was the truth that the evil Hyde was the reason he had been allowed this second life to help others through his own mistakes.

As he approached his door, he sighed. That was one thought that unsettled him, no matter if he overthought it or not.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Jekyll awoke to find himself sitting on a plush, elegant chair in a dimly lit room. A gas lighting fixture hung from the center, giving a soft glow to the surrounding, luxurious room. From the yellow-tinted, floral wallpaper to the ornate rug, everything was familiar and comfortable to the assassin. There was no other furniture in the room save for the chair he sat on and its opposite a scant few meters away by a warm, lit fireplace. He didn't need to look to know the lone windows of the room were behind him, closed with fine red curtains and flanked by elegant bookshelves.

Rubbing a hand on his temple, and finding himself sitting in his favorite, formal outfit, Jekyll sighed. Appearing in this room after falling asleep only meant one thing. This was their meeting place whenever he wanted to discuss something in whatever brutish vocabulary he pleased. There had been some variation to the place he met him, but this was the illusionary façade he had decided on after trying different venues for them. It was a far cry from the opium dens, bars, and brothels Hyde liked to frequent in the past… but it was this suitable, small study within a perfect home that birthed him.  _Their_  home.

With a flicker of the flame, Jekyll felt his presence but was not disturbed. He felt the rough hand ruffle his hair, and heard the cackle from his left, though he still did not turn. With another sigh, the refined gentleman simple rolled his eyes as a near exact opposite walked into the light. Their outfits were perfect, yet their faces told the true story. Jekyll's composed eyes met the red, crazed expression of the snickering existence. Even with his hair now in partial disarray, the assassin's appearance was far less disheveled than how Hyde appeared.

The berserker identity simply shook his head with a smirk, before crudely flopping onto the opposing chair. "Why… good evening to you too, Mister Jekyll! Thanks for being so kind as to welcome me back into our lovely home after so long. A fine evening for a little talk, right, mate? How about some whiskey?"

"I will pass on the pleasantries with you, as always, Hyde…" Jekyll stated with a blank expression. "What do you want now?"

With an exaggerated expression, Hyde placed a hand over his heart and feigned being shot. He continued his act, gripping onto the arm of the rich furniture as a brace while making pained noises. Jekyll was unmoved. "How could you! So much aggression, yet I've only been disgustingly kind!"

Hyde stopped his illustration and smirked. He glared right at Jekyll and cackled once more. "Yet you're becoming more and more assertive… I like it. A far and welcome change from the doormat I have to gag at every single day. It's a splendid show seeing a spine and balls grow, I assure you!"

"If you just brought me here to insult me, then I'll just remain quiet and bore you to silence."

"But, that would be rude! Such an affront! After not talking to me for over a month even! I'm appalled and aghast you would treat me as such!"

Jekyll remained calm, ignoring his rising irritation as Hyde continued to goad him into a verbal spat. This was how it was every time they would meet, and he would always fall silent until he woke up. Meetings became more scarce as Hyde became more bored with tempting a reaction out of Jekyll, and he was almost positive it would have stopped completely. Had the checkup with Gilles finally pushed him into talking again? The gears in his head turned, though unfortunately, Hyde snickered; He could gleam long thought trains, but not the swift flickers made before speaking.

"If it was because of that boring saber, I would have contacted you the first time he had a checkup. You may be losing your touch, doctor," Hyde teased while waving his finger. To Jekyll's sudden surprise, the crazed expression slowly left the berserker before him. A blank expression formed, which was something Jekyll had never seen before. As his eyes studied him, Jekyll suddenly felt nervous in front of his alternate identity. "You've had quite an eventful month, haven't you, Henry."

The teasing was long gone now, and it unnerved him greatly. "And you don't know this?"

"Don't get smart with me. May I not state the obvious?" Hyde retorted, yet his voice remained disconcertingly calm and even. "A lot has changed since coming back from that singularity, yet you only seem to recognize the mere surface. How embarrassing… and you call yourself an  _overthinker_  and an  _intellectual_."

"What are you referring to, Hyde? There's a lot-"

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Hyde snapped with a roll of his eyes and a growl. "For christ's sake, Henry, just watching you bumble around the obvious is driving me crazy. Prove you have a god damn sack and fuck Mordred before you lose your chance, you bloody muppet!"

Jekyll eyes turned incredulous for a split second. He quickly glared back as his anger rose. "I don't see Mordred like that, you unrefined animal! I should have known this was just another one of your blind accusations to get under my skin-"

"My lord you are a total, bloody buffoon!" Hyde roared as he swiftly stood up. He ruffled his own hair in aggravation as he began to pace by the fireplace. "Why are the intelligent types always so dense with connecting the dots!? She lets you call her a girl without ripping your balls off for heaven's sake!"

"Can you not tell the difference between sincere trust? You're over-blowing everything just to make your point seem viable. We're only best friends!"

"Maybe with that ridiculous attitude. You never were good with women like I was," Hyde chuckled yet still glared at the offending assassin.

Jekyll met the angered gaze equally. It had been a long time since Hyde had managed to get under his skin, but this was always how it was under the surface. Acceptance was only a simple generalization for what was between them. They played each other like a vicious, silent chess game, with the possibility of things spilling ever present. Their hatred for one another was clear, and would suffocate anyone within the vicinity. Chaldea was ignorant of the battle within, and it was probably best it stayed that way.

Hyde suddenly grinned maliciously and chuckled. With a shrug, he sat back in the chair with a satisfied grin and closed eyes. "And here I thought maybe you did know what you have in your hands… oh well. Hopefully something happens and I can actually get control for once, and you're the one who has to watch from the back. If you don't want her, hell, I'll give her a go. That attitude must carry over into the sack, and she'll probably be one loud, wild ri-"

" _ **Be quiet!"**_ Jekyll roared as he punched the berserker. His hands quickly grasped Hyde's collar. Completely unfazed, Hyde simply smirked back as the assassin continued his intense glare. The doctor shook him roughly. "Don't even think about doing something like that to her! I won't let you!"

"Won't let me what? Think it? Do it? And what exactly are  _you_  going to do to stop me from simply  _thinking_ , mate?"

Jekyll's eyes widened as the berserker sat up in a sudden, explosive burst. A knee rammed into the refined identity's chest, causing the air to shoot out of his lungs and his glasses to fall. Gasping for breath, he could do nothing as Hyde rammed him back into the original chair, causing it so tip over with the pair in tow. Now straddling the assassin, Hyde simply gripped Jekyll with both hands around the neck with a snicker, taking cackling enjoyment at watching the weaker identity struggle. The assassin coughed, causing a trickle of blood to leak from the side of his mouth.

Panic flooded the assassin's body as he realized his predicament. Never once did it cross his mind he could be attacked by Hyde in this mental meeting. Precedent now set thanks to his impulsive strike, the doctor cursed as his vision went dizzy at the lack of oxygen. He struggled, but knew Hyde was considerably stronger and it carried over to this place. With a panic, the thought crossed his mind of what would happen if he fell unconscious here. Would they trade places and he could wander the halls as he pleased? As Hyde's eyes widened in enthusiasm, Jekyll's panic multiplied immeasurably.

He would not let that happen. No. He will  _never_  let that happen!

Filled with sudden adrenaline and strength, Jekyll twisted his body and practically threw Hyde off of him. Gasping for breath, but anger now fueling his resolve, the assassin dove at the startled berserker. A punch connected with Hyde's jaw with an audible crack, before two more landed in quick succession. Still quickly taking deep breaths, the assassin continued to growl as he struck the berserker repeatedly. He did not realize Hyde had stopped resisting and was just letting him strike. Punch after punch, his attack slowly lost its momentum as his own fists began bleeding beneath his black gloves.

With labored breaths, Jekyll collapsed backwards, but caught himself with his arms. He sat on the ground near Hyde's legs, observing the berserker angrily as he groaned on the ground and felt his face. Blood trickled from the nose and mouth, but to the assassin's dismay, it appears he was otherwise fine save for the superficial wounds. Yet what surprised him was he did not counter attack, nor did he get up at all. Hyde simply laid on his back and breathed slowly, allowing his legs to stretch out now that there were no longer any obstructions.

Glare met glare as they stared at each other. Jekyll did not waver, but neither did Hyde. Minutes passed in silence with only their labored breaths accompanying the room's ambience. The crackling of the fireplace seemed distance compared to the anger that boiled within Jekyll against his hated identity. The berserker's glare intensified slightly as his breathing slowed, and Jekyll braced for the worst.

What he got instead was a quiet chuckle. Jekyll watched as Hyde slowly began roaring with laughter, but it was not his signature cackle. It was something he never heard before from the maniac, and it intrigued and unnerved him all at once. The hearty laugh continued as the berserker occasionally pointed a finger at the doctor, only for his fit to intensify. Slowly, it grated further on the gentleman's nerves as the brutish man continued basking in this unknown pleasure.

"I didn't think you saw me as  _that_  much of a joke," Jekyll spat in disgust and irritation.

"Most of the time, Henry… but not now," Hyde retorted while slowly sitting up. He did not make a move to attack as he snickered at his companion. Jekyll's glare met his amused gaze. "That was easy enough... just had to use Mordred to pry the truth out. Do you see it now? Do you see what I _truly_  find so amusing?"

The doctor didn't even blink. Hyde sighed and rolled his eyed. "Fine. I'll humor you and point it out, genius. Do you really not see how much more… aggressive and interesting you're becoming, my dear  _refined and philanthropic_ gentleman? I thought you would rather discuss things in a civil manner, yet you so hastily assaulted me first. To disregard your proper, virtuous conduct so readily these days… how very interesting to see what you've become."

Slowly, Jekyll's glare faltered as he realized the implications. Hyde chuckled again. "Oh yes. Being open with others felt great, didn't it? Now you have a taste."

"I… I really did hit first," Jekyll relented as he looked at his own bloody hands. The virtuous gentleman had finally struck a first blow that wasn't in self-defense, or in servant-related combat. As churlish and disgusting as Hyde was being, that hardly warranted physical aggression.

Hyde shook his head and clicked his tongue repeatedly. "Now, now, Mister Jekyll… No need to be so ashamed of that. I'm proud of you for becoming more like me. I really am… and we have good old Mordred to thank for having some of her overly assertive attitude rub off on you!"

"No. This isn't Mordred's fault," Jekyll shook his head, making Hyde frown. "I am the one responsible for my own actions."

"Face it, mate. She's influenced you unintentionally, just like you have her. She thinks harder now, and you're more assertive. She's kinder, and you're willing to attack someone to defend what you care about," Hyde groaned out in annoyance. "I don't see a problem here. You two opposites are making each other better. The only problem is you're too absurdly stupid to acknowledge it, just like you did me… and they say Mordred's the dumb one. What a damn joke."

Jekyll glared at his mental counterpart, though noted how unusually reflective he was suddenly being. The normal case was just a bunch of rudimentary observations on his actions, and unpolished insults to pass the time. "Why do you care so much what I become? You hate me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong… I still abhor your useless guts. All other servants have far more value than you as far as I'm concerned, but at least you're not as worthless anymore. It's nice not having to cringe every minute. Every other minute is much more bearable. Maybe it will be once an hour if I'm hopeful?"

Hyde stared back at Jekyll incredulously as he gazed back in slight confusion. The berserker rolled his eyes again. "Look, Henry. I'll only say this only once, so listen good. We share the same body. Just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't care what happens. You do let me out every now and then, and I get to go on a merry little slaughter of countless enemies. Believe me or not, I relish in those moments and respectfully keep myself restricted so you don't get into serious trouble… So I may do it again sometime. If you die, I die, and vice versa. I can't continue to have guaranteed fun back in that damn throne… you get my case, doctor?"

"You look out for me for your own sake…"

"As if that's a new concept these days," Hyde grunted and punched Jekyll in the arm roughly. "At least you get the idea for once..."

Reluctantly agreeing with the reasoning, Jekyll internally sighed. He silently hoped Gilles would never have to deal with something like this, and wondered if this was his burden alone. As much as the thought still made him cringe, at least he knew whenever he let Hyde take the helm, he was being rather controlled, if only to keep them anchored here. He entertained a rare idea, that maybe he would find a way to coexist with this identity in some way. Judging by the recent raise of an eyebrow from the berserker, who likely just read that long thought, the possibility at least existed.

With a slowly lifting glare, Jekyll actually dared to chuckle, making Hyde confused. "If you don't want to die, screwing Mordred is probably your worst idea."

Hyde blinked, before he started cackling. "Well shit. You're right! That was practically suicide I was asking for. Guess I was too wrapped up in the possibilities…"

"Don't ever lay a hand on her," the doctor spat quickly with a return of his glare.

"Tch, fine… The wild one's all yours mate. She'll probably just dominate you anyway and leave me laughing," Hyde chuckled as Jekyll rolled his eyes in aggravation; That's not what he meant. The maniac stood up, but didn't bother offering a hand to his mental counterpart. Jekyll could not have cared less. "But hey, tell you what. All those times watching me bed women will finally pay off for you! At least you know what to do thanks to the real master here. You took notes, right, muppet?"

Jekyll groaned in disgust and annoyance. Hyde simply cackled again. "Hoy… How about you let me out again sometime soon? Let off some steam… through violence, numbnuts, don't give me that look. Arrange a fight with one of the other berserkers. I might be less harsh next time we meet…  _might!"_

While the maniac laughed, he quickly stopped upon seeing the blank, yet musing, expression on Jekyll's face. His eyes shot wide. "Wait… really?"

"If you promise to be respectable when we meet… I might think about it…  _might."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a sigh, Jekyll adjusted the tie for his suit based on the aesthetics of his formal battle attire. He waited patiently with Paracelsus and Medea as the simulation machine ran its test in the Alchemical Room, beeping as it processed. The male caster waited with arms crossed over a white button up. A clipboard was attached to the glossy belt on his tan pants, hanging casually in preparation. Medea shifted her weight onto her other leg as she kept her arms akimbo on the loose cloth of her battle robe. Several beeps and clicks continued to sound within the room, making them initially worried of another failure.

Yet the lights turned green.

"We got it," Jekyll sighed in relief as Medea and Paracelsus flashed each other small smiles. The lights on the simulation machine were blinking green, as opposed to turning off. They had initially been red after applying the potion, with only a thirty second window to deliver the antidote before the simulated victim perished. After many tries over several weeks, they finally had something that worked. With only a small window, there needed to be a way to deliver it immediately, but it was far better than nothing at all.

"I'm sure Serenity and the master will be very happy," Paracelsus noted as he put the notepad down. He placed the ingredients list alongside it with a content nod. Their endeavor had been rather expensive since it used up some of the ascension materials as well. "It's still a little costly, but hopefully we can mix an actual method to preventing the poisoning in the future."

"I could inform Gabby now," Medea offered as she made a quick glance around the room. It was still early morning the next day, and many of the alchemical mages were taking the day to themselves. The only ones who didn't were coming in later, but it helped to be sure there weren't any surprise, prying ears for her next statement. "She did say she would be at the Party Cave at nine, right?"

"She should be there, yes," Jekyll confirmed with a small smile. Medea glanced around the room one last time before nodding.

"Then it's best I do it. I am to help Da Vinci there anyway," she replied quietly before waving goodbye to the two companions.

They watched her quietly leave as Paracelsus swirled the remainder of the concoction. Jekyll sighed as he kept Da Vinci's little project in mind, though it didn't weigh as heavily as the plan for Kiyohime. In fact, it wasn't fair to compare them, but he did anyway. "I still don't feel good about keeping another secret."

"To be fair, good Doctor, it is less of a devious secret, and more of a surprise present when it's finished… Now, as for that apple project…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Jekyll! Let me go, he called me a girl! You heard him!"

Ah, the number one mistake for anyone to do with Mordred. He really did appreciate that privilege of being able to use feminine pronouns. For the sake of the poor employee who had a tongue slip, Jekyll quickly grabbed onto Mordred's arm to prevent her hasty aggression. The red headed employee quickly stuttered backwards and away from the angry blonde, though the blunder was reasonable considering what she usually wears. Her classic white tube top and denim hot pants didn't help the image, though at least the gruff leather jacket helped cover most of her.

"It was a slip of the tongue, I'm sure," Jekyll replied casually with a chuckle. Thankfully, he was holding the smaller servant with both arms now locking her right one securely. As he did so, he casually looked to the male employee with a sympathetic smile and mouth quietly,  _"Run. Really fast."_

Nodding swiftly, the employee bolted for the nearest corner faster than Jekyll thought the man could run. Mordred growled under the hold before finally shaking herself loose. She turned on Jekyll and grumbled before crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at him, though he met it evenly with a small smile as he crossed his own arms. The seconds ticked by before Mordred groaned in annoyance and lightly pushed him, making the assassin chuckle.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun…"

"Beating employees for forgetting your preferred form of gender identification is hardly-"

"Yea, yea… Same old, same old," she waved him off with a chuckle as he sighed. Already she was over it. "Come on! Let's get lunch!"

Jekyll blinked. "I thought you were eating with the other knights today."

"Nope, that's dinner! You're stuck with me for lunch whether you like it or not!" She cheered happily before grabbing his hand. "I got a lot to tell you about the movie we watched! Father surprisingly found it funny, but you should have seen Gawain! He's easily startled by Fou now! It's hilarious!"

Yet again, Jekyll blinked. "Wait…  _ **that**_  movie? Arturia was actually alright with the British comedians acting as-"

Mordred's laughter cut him off. "I'll tell you more when we get lunch!"

The doctor learned a long time ago that whenever Mordred dragged him anywhere, it was best just to let her do as she pleased. As much as Hyde chastised him for being such a submissive gentleman, it's not like he had much of an option. Irritating Mordred was hardly the best idea, and that was all that would ever happen if he tried to resist. Though to be honest, he did playfully irritate her from time to time in the past few weeks. He did find the pout she gives him cute, though the trick was getting that and not a headlock.

As she high fived a robot, causing it to spin uncontrollably, she laughed happily as Jekyll doubled back on his recent thought. Had he really just said that? With a slight curse, he started pondering about whether or not Hyde was actually being honest and not just using it to entice the changing demeanor out of him. Her blonde hair waved in his vision, and he saw her smiling face turn to him, yet his mind remained lost in thought. Her expression faded to curiosity as she stared at him, while he thoughtfully considered the girl who dragged him around with her. Perhaps… Just perhaps…

Mordred blinked but kept pulling him forward. "Hoy, Jekyll? You alright? Why are you staring?"

"Ah… nothing, Mordred. Perhaps I'm just overthinking some things. You know me."


	33. Fragment 32: Song of Deliverance

"It's safe for you to walk around now, Serenity. It always was, to be blunt."

"No… You only have two. That's not enough! What if-"

"…you accidentally touch someone. You're far too considerate and self-depreciating for a Hassan," Hundred Face sighed and crossed her arms over her battle attire.

Quietly, she observed her worried friend as the younger assassin sat on the side of her bed. Serenity felt ashamed, even though she knew the older woman was just teasing her; The small smirk said everything. The young Hassan fiddled with one, thing strap of her white nightdress while keeping her gaze aimed at the closet. With another sigh, the older assassin shook her head and gave a reassuring smile to her friend. Serenity looked back quietly as Hundred Face attached her signature mask.

"We'll continue this discussion later so Cursed Arm can assist me in scolding you," she joked. A small smile formed to break Serenity's solemn expression. "I'll be sure to keep a lookout for the necessary ingredients during this sortie. I hope your afternoon isn't too boring without us."

"Safe travels," Serenity wished softly as the older assassin waved goodbye. In respect for her wishes, she went into spiritual form instead of using the door. Both of the older Hassans were very respectful and caring for her, not just through kinship but the comradery they shared in the past singularity. It had been a difficult several months, but they managed to keep their villagers alive until Chaldea's surprising arrival. They had been a blessing to all of them, but possibly not more than Gudao, Gabrielle, and Mashu were for her. After so long, she finally got to feel the warmth of another without risking their life.

Still, she wished for more, but her body was a roadblock.

It was the main reason she was so hesitant to leave. The village was open air, and she could simply avoid almost everyone to keep them safe. Enclosed hallways and packed rooms made her nervous of accidentally killing one of humanity's remaining human defenders. To the chagrin and sadness of those closest to her, she continued to lock herself away thanks to the body she disliked so much. She still saw herself as a lethal assassin, no matter how many times she was reprimanded by the older Hassan. Even with an antidote finally forged, but so little amount, she was beyond concerned of the possibilities.

At least she didn't have to be so worried with her newest discovery. Serenity quietly looked to the closet with a tiny smile. "It's okay... She's gone now."

Two robotic eyes popped out of the closet to gaze at her in a stacked orientation. They looked around warily before the irises blinked. Its eyes wiggled up and down happily on its arms, making Serenity giggle before the machine revealed itself. An unpainted, stainless steel sphere floated out of the closet, being sure not to wrinkle any of her clothes. It was different from the rest of Chaldea's robotic workforce, yet the eyes' design and the spherical body mimicked them. It was a tad smaller, yet hovered just like them without a visible thruster. The ball with eyes hovered in front of Serenity, bouncing in the air gently to make the assassin smile.

"…Do you want to watch me draw again? I know I did for you yesterday, but…"

While the widened pupils stayed locked on her, it shook its eyes up and down.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 32: Song of Deliverance** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Serenity moaned softly as she shifted in the warmth of her bed. Opening her eyes slowly, she eyed the alarm that beeped on the screen of the video intercom. There was no need for her to wake up early, but she made it a habit after watching her villagers for so many months. With slight irritation, she groaned quietly and glared at the offending machine. She didn't want to get out of bed to turn off the device, yet the noise wouldn't stop otherwise. As she closed her eyes with the discomforting sound still echoing in her room, she silently wondered how modern humans dealt with such a maddening contrap-_

_There was a click followed by silence._

_Her alarm did not have any automatic shut off functions enabled, or at least, Gudao and Gabrielle never set that for her. She opened her eyes in confusion, only for her to slowly start sitting up in her bed. She kept her blanket folded around her, even though she wore her typical white night dress, as she stared at the unusual robot. It retracted a small, mechanical arm from the video screen back into the left side of its spherical body, identifying it as her savior from the early morning racket._

_As its panel shut, perfectly concealing its retractable left arm, the robot turned to Serenity. Quietly they looked at each other as she waited for it to speak. Silence followed for several moments before a minute rolled over on the video intercom's clock. Serenity looked around her room quietly in confusion, which was slowly mimicked by the robotic sphere that continued to hover silently. Realizing it wasn't going to be the first to communicate, she cleared her throat softly._

" _Um… hello. I haven't seen a robot like you before…"_

_It remained silent, but its eyes moved in what appeared to be a curious fashion. Serenity blinked. "Hello?"_

_The robot remained quiet. The silence persisted as Serenity grew more confused. She exhaled softly as her curiosity grew. "…can you understand me?"_

_To her surprise, the robot's eyes nodded up and down in a mimic of a head nodding. There were no beeps or noises typical of the other Chaldean machines as it simply hovered. Its eyes continued to stare into her ebony orbs, adjusting its irises occasionally, yet quietly, to view her. Compared to the usual Chaldean housekeeping robot, this one was far different and, besides its inability to speak, even acted strangely. A little confused, but with a growing curiosity, Serenity pressed forward with her inquiries._

" _Are you able to talk?" she asked. The robot quickly shook its eyes to the sides. That explained everything. "No, um… speakers, I think they're called?"_

_It shook its eyes again. "…How about a name?"_

_She giggled as the robots' eyes shot up like it had a realization; The movement was comical to her. Quickly, the robot hovered to her, taking the assassin by slight surprise and concern. It floated near her face and turned its body around to reveal a number. Before she could read, but to her amusement, its viewing arms shifted to the sides to allow the irises to look at her from around its body. Getting her small fit of laughter under control, she looked around on the unpainted black panel to note a simple white designation. Chaldean robots all had one, but they were all cleanly labelled and not written. This one was likely a new, unfinished design._

" _R1-N4?" she read quietly. The separated eyes nodded up and down from their respective sides, making her smile. It certainly was a curious little robot. "That's a little bit complex compared to the other robots."_

_Its eyes seemed to droop at her comment, and she frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that like an insult. All the other ones I've met had names like people… You don't have one yet?"_

_Eyes still drooped, it shook them in disagreement as Serenity looked over the designation again. The robot turned itself around and fixed its eye orientation. She looked at the still seemingly sad robot as it looked at her with eye-arms in a wedge setup, reminding her partially of how a snail sees. As its eyes stayed focus on her, her own expression lit up hopefully. Its eyes raised slightly, seemingly taking interest in the new development as it waited patiently and silently._

" _How about I give you a name?" The robot's irises shot as wide open as possible in seeming excitement, before nodding up and down swiftly. Serenity giggled, noting that this robot had a much wider range of expressive emotion than any she had ever witnessed. "Okay… but first, are you a boy or girl?"_

_The robot blinked its irises, before tilting its entire body slightly in confusion as if it were a large head. She sighed and smiled softly. "…Sorry… that wasn't a yes or no question… Um, left for boy, and right for girl?"_

_After reorienting itself, it shook its eyes up and down before moving floating more to her right. It moved its eye-arms to emphasize the point further. She smiled. "So you're a girl… If that's the case, then…"_

_The robot hovered a little closer to her, seemingly eager at hearing an answer. It made Serenity show a tiny smile as she placed a finger to her mouth in silent thought. The numbered designation seemed rather basic, which meant it wouldn't make for a great name in the least. She could still work with the letters provided. It was just a matter of if the R or the N would be a better- Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to the robot. "Um, do you mind turning around one more time… please?"_

_Nodding its eyes in confirmation, the robot spun to reveal the designation one last time. R1-N4. With a small smile, she pieced the idea together in her mind before smiling softly. Seeing the expression once more, if turned around and looked at the assassin with a tilt of its entire body. Serenity giggled softly at its expressiveness once more before nodding._

" _How about… Rena? The one is more like an I than an E, but it's how I pronounced it in my head..."_

_She looked back at the robot and smiled happily at its reaction. It was bouncing in place in the air and nodding enthusiastically with its eyes. Glad the machine liked the name so much, she nodded before her eyes widened in disbelief. It quickly floated up to her and rested on her blanket-covered lap. It stared up at her with wide irises, and she marveled at how surprisingly light the machine was. Hesitantly, she reached out with her hand and slowly rested it on the cool, metal surface. It wasn't the warmth of a human's touch, but it was something that felt alive she could touch. She smiled as it wiggled its eyes-_

_Both irises hastily shivered and turned to the door as a knock came. "Serenity? Are you awake?"_

_It was Cursed Arm, who usually came to check up on her in the morning. He was early today. Quietly, she watched Rena's eyes darting around the room in panic. Was this little machine not supposed to be outside? It was possible it was hiding as a runaway. Quickly realizing its plight, she stared towards her closet and felt her mind race. She looked down and met the irises of the newly named robot; A fleeting thought made her ponder how it could look at her with such recognizable fear and concern._

" _Um, can you hide in the closet maybe? I know there's not much room, but…"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It's been nine days since she discovered Rena. Since then, the robot has been hiding in her closet when guests would come. Thankfully the machines didn't have any magical signature, nor did this model seem to have any way to give its location away to any scanners. Her mood had been much higher because of the little robot, who gladly kept her company in exchange for seeking sanctuary. The occasional companions and masters did notice her raised spirits, but only seemed pleased and not curious. She felt bad about keeping her little friend a secret, but she couldn't simply part with it now.

The robot was an incredible companion. Rena sat on the bed beside the servant and moved its eyes to watch the assassin's movements. As Jeanne's soft singing voice echoed from a gifted, digital music player on the bed, Serenity's drawing hand glided across the tablet. She thoroughly enjoyed Gabrielle's gifted tablet, especially since it saved paper resources yet allowed her to keep all her artworks in a revisable format. Not that it seemed like she needed to touch up her work any further as far as the robot was concerned.

Butterflies filled her current work, and the cartoon depiction held a style of innocence and childish imagination. Looking into Serenity's current artwork was like indulging in a fantasy, where her vibrant colors and designs carried a sense of wonder. Her favorite subjects to draw were the things she wished to be able to touch someday. They were a far cry from her earlier works, which were easily seen as morose and questioning. It was obviousher own optimism had come a long way in a month, and her skill in drawing had only improved with it.

One of her newer works had recently been enlarged and was hanging within Salon de Marie, though she had yet to personally see it. One day she would.

"Do you think I put too many butterflies in this one?" she asked quietly with a smile. Rena scanned across the screen before shaking its eyes. Serenity sighed, though the smile remained as she continued working. "I wish you could talk… I'd love to hear your voice."

While she didn't feel like she was talking to herself, the sound of the human voice was always beautiful to hear. There were so many wonderful things in the world she loved to experience, though she had to indulge in anything that didn't involve a touch; It was likely the reason she was so adept at drawing. Even if it made her a better artist, she still wished to appreciate that lost sense in its full capacity.

Her appreciation for the sights and sounds would always be strong, but to be able to finally touch what she wished would be an immeasurable euphoria. Interacting with Gudao, Gabrielle, and Mashu was just a simple taste, and she yearned for being among the other servants to finally enjoy the Chaldea they spoke of. She couldn't say how badly she wished to sit in the salon without fear of harming someone, and listen to Jeanne's wonderful singing in person-

_~Hello, how are you? Have you been alright?~_

Jeanne's cover that had been playing had quickly shifted to a piece of another one. Serenity blinked in surprise before turning to the music player. "Rena…?"

The song switched again. _~Here I am this is me. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be.~_

Her eyes widened further, like her smile, as she marveled at Rena's adaptation. It had inserted a control cord, that protruded from a hidden panel, into one of the device's input slots to control the player directly. With its newfound command, it quickly searched through the song library for something matching its inquiry and played it. The silence that followed allowed it to make small pieces of conversation. Granted, it seemed it didn't have perfect control, and could only really cherry pick one song at a time to let it run. It was still far better than nothing.

"A little creative yourself, aren't you?" Serenity asked with a giggle. Its eyes bounced up and down in blissful agreement. Its eyes swiveled to look at her drawing.

 _~Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?~_  Apparently it could only shift as quickly as the player, and even still, it was limited in options.

"I understand what you're really trying to say, but it wasn't perfect," she mused quietly. It drooped its eyes, making the assassin sigh. "I'm sorry it's not working so well…"

 _~Don't stop believing.~_ Serenity giggled. The robot looked to her friend as it kept shifting through the songs. It kept probing, moving from song to song silently as she searched test. Serenity watched quietly as it continued the examination hopefully. Slowly, the twin eye-arms drooped.

Serenity gave the dejected orb a solemn smile. "It's alright… you tried. There was only so much you could do when they only started recording Jeanne's recent performances…"

She pet Rena's chassis as the robot continued to look at the screen. It detached gently itself from the music player after returning the device to the interrupted song. Rena's irises quickly opened again before looking at Serenity with a hopeful glance. She followed the machine's eyes to the drawing tablet as Rena waved its control cord around the device. The assassin's eyes widened in curiosity before quickly saving her current work. She minimized the window and brought up one of the writing applications.  _'Why didn't we think of this sooner?'_

"Do you think it will work?" she asked quietly. The robot quickly hovered and scanned the side ports of the device. It quickly looked dismayed upon finding no control slot for its outdated cord. Serenity smiled in reassurance before fiddling with the device. It was her first time opening the app, but she was able to find the virtual keyboard for Rena to type on. "How about this?"

The machine parked itself in its previous spot beside the assassin, and opened a panel for one mechanical arm. Rena stared at the rough implement and shook its eyes, clearly not wanting to scratch the servant's gift. The robot looked dismayed once more as it concealed the arm again, only to stare with wide irises at Serenity's hand. Manipulating her cord, Rena quickly wrapped it around Serenity's finger, and gently moved it to the keyboard. Slowly she began typing with Serenity's hand, but quickly got faster.

*I think this could work. I'm sad it stops you from drawing though.* Serenity smiled at Rena's first inquiry as the robot looked at her with widened irises. She nodded at her mechanical friend. "If it means I can talk to you now, I'm okay with a few drawing breaks!"

With a growing smile, Serenity watched the little robot typing its sentences out. While the assassin would still much prefer the sound of voice, especially since she couldn't draw, she could at least have a conversation with her little robotic friend now. Glancing at the clock, she silently ensured the laundry robot wouldn't be arriving anytime soon as her friend finished its first inquiry. With a soft smile, she looked down at the new sentence before blinking, and blushing profusely. "R-Rena!"

*Do you want me to stay by your side or hide in the closet while you take anal?*

Rena looked exceptionally panicked as it stared at Serenity in what appeared to be total surprise. Swiftly, it moved her finger rapidly across the keyboard to type the next statement. *I meant a nap and not anal. I see why humans dislike autocorrect.*

Serenity blinked as her blush faded, before she started laughing happily. The robot beside her closed its irises and wiggled them, making it seem like it was laughing too. Serenity stifled her laughter and smiled at the little robot. This could definitely work better than just yes and no questions.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I still feel bad you have to be with me the whole time… You have your own life to live."

"We Hassans will gladly watch over each other, Serenity. You know this," Hundred Face stated with a hint of exasperation. Reassuring her was a daily chore. Still, she smiled at her friend. "Let's not forget, I did  _volunteer_ to be your carrier."

The quieter assassin simply nodded as she followed Cursed Arm and Hundred Face soundlessly, though she appeared far more uncomfortable than her compatriots. Besides her paranoia of poisoning, part of Serenity's uneasiness was caused by her wardrobe, which covered almost all of her body except her face. The pink turtleneck's sleeves ended to reveal white, silk gloves. Her white yoga pants covered every part of her legs. In comparison, the male assassin only wore comfortable gray slacks, while her older companion sported a white tank top and blue jeans.

She sighed quietly as the trio approached the alchemical room. While Cursed Arm didn't need to come, Hundred Face was practically tied to Serenity's side since she carried the antidote to her poison body. Should any incidents occur in Chaldea, she would be the one to react immediately to save the victim. While many servants would be fine with a delayed response, it was the employees that had Serenity in complete concern. Thankfully there had been no incidents yet. Hopefully today's meeting would bring better news about the developing charm since it was a far more promising solution.

The rooms mages barely gave them extra attention before returning to their own designated research. Clicking of glass and the bubbling of liquid filled the room as usual before a caster quickly appeared from around a shelving unit. "Ah, Serenity… Thank you for coming. You didn't need to come yourself if it makes you uncomfortable."

Serenity shook her head gently as the caster walked to them. "I wanted to try going out today."

The older Hassans parted to her flanks as Paracelsus approached them in a modern lab coat. His hands were folded in front of him as he gave a reassuring smile to Serenity. Since her arrival, he had been only kind to her after an incredibly long winded apology for his actions during a past grail war. While she understood the specific master was more than just questionable, he was adamant about helping her case directly with the assistance of Medea. Had it already been that many weeks since he vowed to make amends?

She nodded quietly, and he simply continued. "We had enough new material to start producing several more doses for the antidote. Unfortunately, the ingredients necessary to forge Medea's suggested charm have been exceptionally rare on our sorties."

"I understand… Thank you for trying." She meant it. So many were going out of their way to help her, and whether it was a safety issue or for her happiness didn't matter. Just the idea of finally being able to enjoy the facility and hold more people would be a reverie. As great company as her newfound robot friend was, she still craved the ability to truly live in Chaldea. "Is there anything else, Paracelsus?"

He gave a solemn smile and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You three still have the list, as do the masters. If you find any of the ingredients…"

"We'll certainly obtain them," Cursed Arm acknowledged with a small nod.

"Without a doubt," Paracelsus nodded and smiled to the three. "I'll get to work right away on the next syringes. I should have a second ready after lunch, so you may feel free to pick it up when needed. The rest of the doses should follow shortly over the next week. I will be here all day if you need me, as I agreed to give Madame Blavatsky a proper introduction to this room today."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The cafeteria was as noisy as usual, and only grew a little quieter when Serenity walked in for the first time since her arrival. While noticing the change in atmosphere, she kept a constant vigil of her own exertion. Any body fluid would activate her poison body, and in large enough concentrations, evaporated perspiration could be potentially dangerous. It was part of the reason she always trained downwind as much as possible. She was simply that concerned about- A crashing sound caught their attention, and she initially feared it was her fault.

Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Fou!?" came a surprised yet frustrated male voice from a nearby table. For the moment, the cafeteria turned its eyes to a table by the wall. Gawain got up from the ground and dusted off any possible dust on his white suit. On the table in front of him, the furry familiar stood proudly with its face in Gawain's cupcake. Its eyes glinted mischievously at the knight after just startling him, and it almost appeared like it knew exactly what it was doing after they watched a specific movie three days ago. The knight sighed as his red-haired comrade chuckled.

"Chaldea's fluffy mascot just wished for a snack. It is sad to lose a treat, but there are plenty more," the knight reassured. In contrast to Gawain's white, Tristan sported a black version with a red vest and no jacket. With closed eyes, he turned towards the newly arrived assassins in slight surprise. His long hair waved behind him in a motion that would make beauty models beyond envious. Quietly, the light skinned man bowed to them, and the older Hassans bowed back. "Good afternoon, Hassans. Please do not mind our situation."

Hundred Face chuckled as Fou continued to munch on the dessert while Gawain righted his chair. Tristan turned his attention to Serenity as the cafeteria returned to its usual commotion. "Serenity… I must apologize directly. I was under the severe influence of the Gift of Reversal. My actions of that day were dishonorable, regretful, and unbecoming of a knight. I hope you accept my apology, but regardless, I will do my utmost to make it up to you."

"Sir Tristan…" Serenity began quietly before smiling softly. "Thank you… but even if I did wish it, I don't know what you should do. I simply hope we get along this time."

The knight paused and looked to her with closed eyes. The sides of his mouth barely twitched before he nodded slowly. "I understand. You are evidently a forgiving and kind person. If you do require me to make amends, I remain willing. Please feel free to seek me out, so I may redeem my true honor."

"Or one of us, Lady Serenity. We'll be sure to find him for you," Gawain nodded with a small smile, before quickly turning back to glare at Fou.

"Kyuu?" It practically smirked back as the Hassans bid farewell to the knights. They moved to a nearby table to sit in peace.

Upon hearing her name again, many eyes looked at her in curiosity, though many more in sympathy. Her situation was well known throughout the building, and while she appreciated the concern, it didn't make her feel better about the situation. Even just revealing her face made her concerned for the wellbeing of others, and a bourka would have been a safer decision.

Hundred Face was having none of that line of thought as she purposefully chose the younger Hassan's wardrobe for her. Little did the more assertive assassin know, Serenity had been more concerned she would accidentally discover Rena when she was picking. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, and she only had to make it through lunch to ease her reservations.

"What would you like, Serenity? I'll get it for you so you don't need to worry about a panic attack," Hundred Face smiled at her friend. Noting the slight concern, she sighed lightly and patted the small medical pouch on the side of her hip. "I'll be quick so the antidote isn't too far from you. Promise."

"Okay… Um… I'll let you decide this time then."

"Ohh, a little daring?" Hundred Face joked mischievously, making their male friend chuckle. "I'll be right back then. Coming, Cursed Arm?"

"I may as well. You'll be fine waiting here, Serenity?"

"I'll be alright…" She replied softly with a tiny smile. Cursed Arm nodded and got up from their table. As they disappeared towards the lunch line, Serenity fell quiet and listened to her surroundings. She could hear various tables talking about her, though nothing bad. The amount of concern made her feel warm, but at the same time caused her insecurities to rise again. She truly was that fearful of accidentally harming someone in the facility. Even walking around in spirit form had proved nerve racking, much to Hundred Face's chagrin. Serenity was silently glad the female Hassan had a lot of patience under her brash appearance.

As she silently contemplated how the other identities of Hundred Face may be, she sensed someone staring at her. Her abilities and wits as an assassin allowed her to pick it up easily, as she needed to understand all the signs correctly for her specialized method of killing. Getting as close as possible to her target and understanding humans' emotional signs went hand in hand. Slowly, she turned her own curious eyes towards the direction of the presence and met eyes with an employee a few tables away. He looked far more disheveled than usual, but still smiled and waved in a friendly manner towards her. She smiled softly and waved back.

She watched as he casually turned back to his table and fixed the tie on his uniform. Iskandar and El Melloi had been watching him quietly, along with two other employees at the table. The sun-kissed, blonde female and tanned, black haired male, both with Lodgistics Division ties, glanced to each other. The servants looked to each other with arms crossed in front of their respective battle attires before raising eyebrows. Iskandar smirked, while El Melloi shook his head with a tiny frown. Serenity turned back to her table in a show of disinterest, but quietly kept her hearing pointed in that direction.

"Oho? Interested in Serenity, are we, Tyler?" Iskandar asked with a teasing smirk. The two other employees at the table turned to their friend with curious looks while the caster returned to a blank expression. To no one's surprise, Tyler simply shrugged and sighed.

"I mean, if you want me to be honest, yes, she's  _very_  cute," he admitted casually as he yawned. Serenity was used to receiving that kind of compliment.

"You'll likely die if you made a move…" El Melloi said quietly, though not subdued enough for Serenity. She knew he didn't mean it in dislike, but the truth still hurt. "That's Hassan of Serenity."

"I figured that was Serenity," Tyler replied calmly as he rubbed his eyes. "While I'd introduce myself to the poor girl, right now I'd be worried of falling asleep on my feet. This whole mess right now has Anton and I in the dumps."

"Funeral service is before lunch tomorrow, right?" the female employee next to Tyler asked. He simply nodded his head.

Serenity had heard about that incident this morning. A seemingly aggressive employee from the Science Division was being kept in the brig, though not in a sealed cell for a magus since that security was excessive. Using his own knowledge, he attempted to hack the security robot through the bars over an undisclosed amount of time. It had failed spectacularly early last night when he crossed the wrong circuits, and caused the robot's self-defense protocols to activate at their highest level. Since the dozen models in the prison section were the only armed machines, the employee quickly met his end through gunfire. It was the first employee death since Fuyuki.

"I thought Damien only had another month in the brig, though," a male employee noted quietly. Tyler nodded slowly again.

"I mean, I never got along with the guy, especially for what he did to Anton… but he didn't deserve death by robot," the dark-skinned employee said before yawning. "Now Da Vinci has Anton, Babbage, and I checking all of the robots for any…  _possible malfunctions_  to calm the antsy mages down.  _All of them._ It's nice being under her direct command sometimes, but sheesh…"

"Mages will be mages," the caster grumbled with a small smirk, making his king laugh heartily. "To make your search expand outside of the prison robots…"

Tyler shrugged. "Paranoia is fun... Misunderstanding things is a pain, you know the deal. So now we've been checking all of them since nine last night without sleep, and I have yet to find the prototype that seemingly vanished from the electronics storeroom… Please don't tell the mages about that one, they'll probably flip… Don't tell Da Vinci or Babbage too for that matter. I didn't tell them."

Slowly, Tyler blinked and yawned again before running a hand down his face. "…Speaking of which, why the hell did I just reveal that? Keep the secret, aight?"

The rest of the table laughed, causing even the exhausted Tyler to laugh as well. Serenity was far from laughing, and much further deeper in concern and panic. Her little friend was a prototype robot, which explained why it seemed so incomplete. Still, Rena was a sense of extra comfort for her alongside her companions. She couldn't simply just give it back, especially at the thought she had been touching the robot with her bare hands and arms. What if that employee touched it and got himself killed while her fellow Hassans weren't nearby with the antidote?

"Serenity, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" she answered quickly to the familiar voice.

The assassin looked up at Cursed Arm's mask as he casually sat down. Exact to their word, they had quickly returned with lunch as Hundred Face slid a pair of tacos in front of the younger woman. Serenity eyed the meat, but doubtlessly trusted her friend to make triple sure it was not pork. The aroma smelt enticing, but not as spectacular as what the masters delivered for her every night for dinner. Her stomach quietly rumbled at the thought of tasting tacos for the first time. Still, it did not distract her from the worry in the back of your mind.

"True to our heritage, I will make sure you spill what has you worried once we're finished eating," Hundred Face declared with a small smirk.

Serenity nodded quietly as her older friend picked up one of her own tacos to begin eating. The toxic assassin sighed quietly, and reached for her lunch. She may as well enjoy the meal before breaking the news she would not join them in the library later.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I knew it wasn't your usual insecurities. You've been a lot more cooperative and almost gleeful lately," Hundred Face noted as she sat on Serenity's couch. Cursed Arm nodded in agreement as he quietly set the books they were interested in on the coffee table. They would have preferred reading next to the bright windows of the library, but their friend's inquiry made them change the plans. The young assassin was quietly glad her fellow Hassans shared a strong sense of kinship.

"Well then…" Hundred Face began as she crossed her legs comfortingly on the couch. She waited patiently as Serenity quietly removed her oversized sweater to reveal the shortened, hot pink tank top beneath. "What has you so concerned you wanted us in your room before telling us?"

"It will be a secret among us," She declared in a voice a little louder than her usual. This made Cursed Arm and Hundred Face stare at each other curiously.

"A simple request," Cursed Arm noted as he sat on the couch. His tall and lanky nature made it a rather amusing sight. "At your leisure, feel free to tell us."

Serenity smiled gratefully as she placed her balled up sweater in her lap. As the two Hassans gazed at her quietly, she couldn't help but feel glad she had such a strong connection with her fellow assassins. If sharing a title wasn't enough, their continued support even after the end of the singularity proved the loyalty among them. Both on and off the battlefield, they were some of the closest-knit fighters, and their teamwork was more than worthy of admiration. No doubt existed between them, and they could always be truthful with each other, so Serenity would endeavor not to break that notion. If she could rely on anyone besides the masters, it was them.

"It's best if I showed you…" she spoke softly before turning to the closet nearby. "Rena! It's okay to come out. They'll keep you secret, I promise."

The older Hassans turned to the closet in time to see the robot's twin robotic eyes pop out and look at them. They blinked in surprise before it hesitantly hovered out of the closet and moved towards them. Quietly, they observed the unique robot as it shifted its eyes between them in curiosity. Without a motion or beep, it bounced its spherical chassis in the air without moving its eyes, making Serenity giggle. The two Hassans looked to her as she muffled her laughter.

"That's Rena's way of saying hello. She can't talk because she's a prototype… or I think that's the reason."

With a nod of its eyes, Rena agreed with Serenity before turning back to the other two Hassans. Cursed Arm nodded. "Well then… Nice to meet you, Rena. I am Cursed Arm, and this is Hundred Face. Our titles are strange, but we prefer to be called by them."

Its eyes bounced up and down in acknowledgement, bringing a smile onto Hundred Face's now amused expression. "Kinda cute like you, Serenity."

Serenity smiled at the compliment as Rena quickly hovered towards her. It parked itself in its usual spot by her side. Without hesitation, it rubbed an eye affectionately against the assassin's side in greeting, making her giggle once more before she pet the top of its body. "She's been keeping me company since I found her in my room ten days ago. Please keep her secret. Rena's special to me. I'm even the one who named her."

Upon hearing the words, the robot's irises widened in appreciation as it bounced lightly on the bed next to her. Cursed Arm noted its direct contact to Serenity's now partially exposed midriff, and silently understood why it kept a polite distance. Even though it did not speak, he could see a higher form of artificial intelligence even compared to Chaldea's normal robotic workforce. It even seemed very open to expression, especially with how close it kept to Serenity in particular. He silently wondered if it would have done the same to them if anyone else kept it secret.

"Though, I am curious. Just keeping it secret wouldn't be enough to worry a Hassan… Someone's actively looking for Rena, aren't they?"

Serenity nodded in confirmation, making Rena's irises widen and face her in surprise and concern. "There's an employee looking… It's selfish, but I don't want her to go."

"We'll help you keep her a secret," Cursed Arm agreed without hesitation. Hundred Face nodded with a smirk. "We will make sure Rena stays safely with you."

Rena quickly bounced up and down on its spot in the bed, before slowly stopping upon realizing Serenity wasn't smiling. Her eyes were glued on the door, quickly followed by the other Hassans' pairs, as footsteps slowly approached. Quickly, she looked down at Rena and was met with a firm yet fearful nod. The robot swiftly flew into the closet and hid itself in its usual spot. Hundred Face quickly took a position next to the door as Cursed Arm disappeared into spiritual form. Serenity remained on her bed as the footsteps stopped on the other side. There were a few seconds pause, before quiet beeps came from the other side of the door, followed by knocks.

"Hello? Is any servant inside?" She recognized Tyler's voice.

"Hello," Serenity answered loud enough to hear. She swallowed quickly. "Do you need something?"

"Miss, sorry to be a bother, but would you mind letting me in? There appears to be a robot hiding in your room."

Serenity looked to Hundred Face. They both nodded. "Are you sure? I haven't seen one, and they're rather large."

"I'm certain, miss. This one's a little smaller, and my robotics scanner is definitely indicating it's here. Serial number and everything."

Serenity looked crestfallen, which only made Hundred Face steel her resolve; Like hell she would allow someone to take Serenity's piece of happiness away. Silence continued as Tyler knocked on the door again. "I'm sorry, miss, but I need to enter the room to retrieve the robot. I hope you're decent."

The door unlocked, but neither Hundred Face nor Serenity answered. The younger assassin felt her voice catch in her throat at the bewildering audacity, only for the door to slide open and reveal Tyler with one hand over his eyes. Hundred Face waited at her position at the door for him to step through, clearly disgusted he would open it before receiving an answer, yet he didn't. Their eyes widened a bit when they silently heard the employee counting to ten. Upon reaching the last number, he sighed in relief and cautiously took his hand away from his eyes.

"Nothing thrown at me… cool. Sorry for opening the door too fast, miss. I'm unbelievably tired and wasn't thinking too properly," he yawned, yet his eyes remained closed. Slowly he opened them. "I can't figure out how you serva- Oh. Hi, uh, Serenity."

Serenity blinked and stared at the employee as he looked with terribly exhausted eyes at her. "Um, hello… I don't believe I know your name."

"Tyler Fields," he nodded slightly before yawning. "Wow. I'm surprised I did that without passing out. Anyway, I'm sorry, but there  _is_  a robot in your room."

She looked hesitantly to the closet for a brief second, and was glad Tyler was far too tired to notice the glance. "…Are you sure your scanner is right?"

He nodded slowly, though this time with some suspicion. "Yea. Babbage and Da Vinci co-designed this one. It definitely detected the prototype robot hiding somewhere in-"

He was speaking far too loudly in an open corridor, which made Hundred Face groan. It silenced Tyler instantly. "Uh… do you have company?"

There was a knock against the wall, followed by a reappearing Cursed Arm further down the hall who knocked twice in response. Tyler noticed neither.

"Yea… and you're joining them now, kid," Hundred Face growled as she quickly turned into the corridor and swiftly dragged Tyler into the room after placing a hand over his mouth. To his credit, he didn't drop the scanning device. Cursed Arm swiftly dashed back down the hallway and into the room as the door slid closed behind them. Now caught in an arm lock, but not daring to make a sound, Tyler looked around the room as the male assassin casually plucked the scanning device from his tired hand.

"Sorry about this," Cursed Arm stated quietly before giving his eerie laugh. Serenity sighed, realizing that probably did more to unnerve him.

To her surprise, it did nothing noticeable. "Oh wow… So, do you Hassans have a cool mafia thing going on? Cause this is pretty mafia, let me tell you…"

"Look, kid," Hundred Face began with a small sigh. "We're not going to kill you or anything, but we definitely need you to keep a secret."

"Uh…" Tyler started quietly. "I mean, it's not like I have a choice so… I'm all ears?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I just want to be sure I'm straight on this, because I'm tired as hell," Tyler groaned in his seat on the couch. At least he hadn't been held in an armlock by a servant for the past ten minutes. "So… you made friends with the prototype robot, and are requesting it doesn't return to the storeroom?"

"Yes," Serenity confirmed while Rena shook its eyes up and down beside her. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping... but please, it would mean-"

"Sure?"

"That was almost too fast…" Cursed Arm deadpanned behind his mask. The Hassans stared at Tyler in bewilderment as he simply shrugged, meanwhile Rena looked overjoyed judging by its bouncing. "Is there a reason you're so willing to cooperate?"

"You mean besides a wimpy human having to 'fight' three assassin class servants if I don't?" Tyler joked with a small smirk. Serenity and Hundred Face cracked tiny smiles at least. "Seriously though… I'm about to hibernate for a week at this rate, but I'm not tired enough to fudge the details. The robo- I mean, Rena, likes being around you, so that's cool. Friends are great. It's a prototype that never saw the assembly line, simple as that. No idea how she turned herself on... but I'm sure no one else will miss the little ball considering it's been in the storeroom on shutdown. I am the only one who noticed so… I don't see a real problem."

"No problem? You're the employee who tiredly spat out the secret to his lunch table," Hundred Face added with an exasperated look. Tyler simply smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "How are we supposed to know you're not the only one looking now?"

"Almost no one goes into that particular storeroom besides those with Da Vinci's permission... which is only Anton and I," he explained while holding back another yawn. "Iskandar and El Melloi can keep a secret… and those two friends of mine won't care since it's not their problem. It's mine.  _No one_  wants more work."

Serenity tilted her head ever so slightly in curiosity. "But won't you get in trouble?"

"Well, yea… there is that. But if we all keep the secret, no one will know… I hope," Tyler murmured the bit at the end. Cursed Arm put a lanky hand on his shoulder, which made him twitch in surprise and concern at the unusual feeling. Truthfully, the combined aura of the two older Hassans was a little unsettling, but Serenity's own was rather inviting, even alluring, and served to neutralize the feeling.

At the very least, the male Hassan seemed pleased and cordial. "If you keep it a secret for Serenity, we will not inform your boss."

Tyler sighed in relief and checked his watch. "Awesome… if that's the case, I don't need to worry about Da Vinci murdering me. I've seen how she gets with Roman… Anyway, I hope none of you mind, but I need to go and take whatever nap I can before I get to work again. This current workload of mine is a drag."

Turning to each other, the Hassans quickly nodded in approval. Tyler sighed in relief, and total exhaustion, before wobbling to his feet. Thankfully, Cursed Arm steadied him. "Thanks, dude… I almost fell asleep on that comfy couch."

"Um… Tyler? One last question, if you don't mind." He turned to Serenity as she pet the chassis of her friend. Her eyes looked uncertain yet hopeful. "You said you, Anton, and Babbage were checking the robots… Can you figure out why Rena can't speak?"

Tyler paused and blinked before scratching his head. "I can check tomorrow after we inspect the last of the workforce. If it's a hardware issue, I can do it. If it's software, we may have to bring my friend Anton into this since he's the genius with coding. I can come back tomorrow either way if you'd like."

Her smile doubled, as did Rena's seemingly enthusiastic expression.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Serenity, with some careful assistance from Hundred Face, had cleaned Rena's chassis of any possible residue from the assassin. True to his word, Tyler returned the next day to do a check. The pair were quietly thankful Hundred Face didn't have to stab him with the antidote syringe after he started touching the floating robot. Rena hovered in the air as Tyler loosened his tie. Hundred Face stood casually in a navy sports bra and gym shorts while holding the flashlight for the employee. Serenity sat still on the bed in a set of light gray sweats, making reassuring eye contact with Rena whenever its eyes shifted her way.

"Sorry if it's taking a bit… I never did this with a robot still online," Tyler murmured as his hands worked within Rena. Its eyes would occasionally try and peer in, making the employee chuckle lightly. "Sheesh, that curious about what's in you? I don't think I'd want to see my organs in an operation or anything."

"Thanks again for doing all of this," Hundred Face nodded with a tiny smile. "It's very kind of you."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I like being helpful to people. Feels good to be kind, you know?" He waved off the compliment with a small smirk and a motion of his hands, just as something clicked within Rena. Soon, there was another click and Tyler sighed.

"Hell… That's what I was worried about. Her hardware looks fine and connected. She's got speakers and everything, but I bet she's missing the system drivers… and she's a unique model. We'll have to get Anton involved."

"Is there any other way?" Serenity asked quietly. She made direct eye contact with him, making Tyler blink twice. Then a third time.

"As much as I can't say no to a pair of deadly puppy dog eyes, the alternatives here would be to tell another one of the programmers. They're not bad dudes or anything, but they're quite the yappers if you get what I mean. At least Anton doesn't gossip, even if he has come quite a way thanks to Fran."

Serenity looked uncertain, but made quick eye contact with Hundred Face and Rena. She sighed. "…Is he available?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, and a lot of convincing, he had returned with Anton in tow. After exchanging pleasantries and the entire situation, Anton immediately got to work while playfully complaining how Tyler forced him into this. Hundred Face rested on the couch and watched the two employees for any sign of Serenity's signature poison. Serenity also kept watch in concern for them and her robotic friend. There was also tangible curiosity involving the two employees' situation.

"For the record… we're in unfathomable trouble if Da Vinci finds out about this," Anton chastised with another shake of his head. He readjusted his glasses again in an attempt to hold back the small smile Tyler was edging out as he held the flashlight for him. His friend chuckled and shook his head.

"Your secret grin says it all… Geez, bro. You punch a supervisor and suddenly the thrill of risk excites you. Should I still blame myself for not helping faster?"

Anton carefully began moving the electronic stick with loaded drivers into Rena. "Do not… Though if you still feel bad about that, you can help Fran decide the color of the couch for our room. She likes the idea of a sofa, but I'm bad at picking furniture."

"And you think I am?" Tyler shot back incredulously. "I don't play Sims or anything. Closest I've ever come was requesting an easier-to-fix couch after Brotoki and Broskander broke the last one going nuts to the Barbra Streisand song on Just Dance Three… Hey, don't give me that look. It was funny as  _hell_ , and almost worth having that type of tournament banned for a month. There's another at the end of the month if you want to watch that comedy."

Anton simply shook his head and chuckled as he took a step away from Rena. He chuckled as the robot shifted an eye to look inside at the small stick. Tyler held the flashlight in place so it can continue looking, as Anton turned to Serenity. "The drivers should finish downloading in a few minutes. It'll take a bit since it incorporates different languages… though, that's if Rena's model accepts the drivers in the first place. I apologize for the delay."

"It's alright," Serenity nodded, then quickly looked back to lock eyes with Rena. The robot blinked at her, but showed no signs of stress of any sort.

"I must ask… why would Da Vinci be mad about Rena going missing?" Hundred Face asked from the couch.

Tyler looked to Anton with a blank expression, though he hoped that his friend would confirm the prototype sitting in the vault really was just a stored piece of technology. "To be perfectly honest… R1-N4 is an early, expensive model with Babbage and Da Vinci's collaborative personality design. They're trying to see if they can make the robots more lifelike, since designed personalities can only go so far. They act alive, but they don't actually  _live_  if you understand. Rena's been sitting in the vault for the past month simply because they're concentrated on some other secret project temporarily. It seems they were also testing a new mana-powered levitation system…"

"So… what you're saying is…" Tyler was looking very pale.

"We're fundamentally hiding our boss' personal project from her. Yes, Tyler. Rena is practically a confidential experiment in techmaturgy."

"I thought it was… Oh hell," his friend groaned, making Anton chuckle. Tyler groaned. "I'm glad  _you_  find it funny at least… I thought Rena was neglected…"

"Temporarily. It was a safe assumption since Rena always was on that top shelf, except when they needed to do work on the robot. Only reason I know this much is because Fran and Da Vinci had a small discussion involving its personality design."

Rena gazed towards Serenity with a concerned look, which was returned in equal measure. Hundred Face looked like she wanted to comfort her younger friend, but obviously her options were limited. She sighed. "Serenity… I'm sure it will all be okay. We're all helping you."

Tyler, previously resigned to his fate, suddenly looked a little more confident. "Yea, we're all in this together, right? I'll vouch for your innocence, Anton, I swear."

Anton shrugged and nodded, seemingly alright with the idea. Serenity smiled at the three who were helping her, and quietly wished Cursed Arm wasn't with the masters on a supply sortie this afternoon. It's partially why her smile faded upon feeling a servant's signature coming down the hallway. The employees couldn't feel it as Tyler continued to outline his small plan for them. With his back to the door, he simply continued to explain as it slid open, and made his companions eyes widen. Since he had been looking at Rena, he missed all of their expressions for the moment.

"…and if Da Vinci catches on, we just have to keep our cool and explain the whole thing to her properly."

"Hmm~? Pray tell, what are you explaining to me, Tyler~?"

With a confident smile still firmly on his face, the employee turned around to see his boss smiling in amusement at him. As she hummed quietly to herself, she placed her own personal scanner onto a pouch on her black pencil skirt. The inventor placed her hands akimbo as it took him an extra second to realize it really was his boss standing before him in a red button up. How did he miss the familiar step of heels? The current awkward pause was a combination of her different attire, glasses, and his complete and total denial this was actually happening already. Yet the smile still remained on his face as Anton stepped forward.

He began calmly. "Da Vinci… I assure you, there's a legitimate reason that your project is currently-"

" _ **Oh shit, Da Vinci! It's not what you think I swear to god!"**_  Tyler quickly panicked, completely forgoing the plan.

Da Vinci laughed with Hundred Face. Anton stared at his friend, absolutely flabbergasted. Serenity and Rena shared an uncertain, depressing look with each other.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With tangible concern, Serenity waited within the Robotics Hanger with her fellow Hassans nearby. It had been two days since Da Vinci found out, though her amusement and attitude about the whole situations had thrown them off guard. She had been keen on negotiating the idea of letting Serenity keep Rena for conditions that would be detailed in this meeting. Anton had gotten off lightly in terms of Babbage's punishment, which was simply a scolding from the steaming servant. Tyler wasn't as lucky, though the punishment could have been more severe from the strict caster.

The three waited in their battle attire, just having arrived from another supply sortie which thankfully got more ingredients for an antidote to Serenity's poison. The deployment two days ago had been enough to create five more of the tiny syringes, and coupled with the current count, Serenity was relatively confident about walking around Chaldea. Hundred Face was still beyond exasperated the younger Hassan felt guilty for the needed escort, but despite being quiet and seemingly timid, Serenity could also be stubborn.

Da Vinci finally appeared in her formal battle dress, though her gauntlet and staff were gone. Hundred Face stopped leaning on the nearby wall as an employee walked by with a standard robot in tow. Da Vinci nodded towards the three of them as Serenity stepped forward to the inactive assembly line eagerly, but cautiously. "Da Vinci… You said there were conditions for me to have Rena?"

"Two conditions, to be precise. So I'll cut right to the chase for you," Da Vinci spoke calmly, with her usual, soft smile. She raised one finger in the air quickly. "First, I'll do a weekly checkup on her that should only take a few minutes, just to make sure everything is alright. A fair condition."

Serenity nodded slowly. It seemed like an easy enough request, so the second one had to be a lot more demanding. Sensing her small dread, Da Vinci simply chuckled. "Second… So long as you are in Chaldea, Rena must not leave your side. Training grounds, dinner… anywhere. Rena must accompany you."

The assassin looked back at the other two in surprise at the last condition. Hundred Face stared back curiously and hopefully. She even dared to give her younger friend an optimistic smirk at the insinuation. Da Vinci's hum all but confirmed it as Babbage clanked into view from around an assembly machine further away. "You are testing her personality design for us, to see if she really does live and grow like a person. At the same time, she fills a very valuable niche to you, freeing Hundred Face from her voluntary position."

"That's right! I'm the one that will be carrying the antidotes for your poison from now on, Serenity!"

"Rena?" The young assassin's eyes widened in surprise and delight as Rena swiftly flew towards them. Her exposed metal now sported a new coat of lilac paint that matched its friend's hair and eyes. It looked relatively the same from the outside, though a few new panels that seemed to be hiding things were place systematically around the unit. Serenity was more concerned with the sound of its voice, which was so perfectly spoken, she even lacked the robotic undertone of the other machines. "Rena! Your voice… it's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" It asked happily. It sounded similar to Marie's, yet a touch higher pitched. "I'm really glad you liked it, but I'm even gladder I don't have to interrupt your drawing to talk to you! Oh! And I can play music on my speakers in case you don't want to drag the music player around! I have all recordings so far!"

Serenity laughed at the sheer enthusiasm of her robotic friend as it bounced happily in front of her. Babbage finished his approach, being sure his large form didn't bump into any of the robots being repaired nearby, or the employees. He calmly nodded. "No robot leaves this facility without my approval, so Rena required upgrading to better suit your needs. She's perfectly matched for the task at hand."

"She's equipped with a delivery system for the antidote that responds in seconds flat. You can still carry the other emergency syringes with you, or you can give them to Paracelsus to make much more ammo in the newly-tuned dosage," Da Vinci added with a hum. "Besides that, Rena's also capable of sanitizing anything you think you might have… contaminated, I guess we can say. We also changed her set of arms to be more appropriate for handling items."

"While we do appreciate the chance to test out our collaborative project, it is reassuring to know it helps another servant in the process," Babbage proclaimed with a hiss of steam. The lone eye of the armored suit looked down at the much smaller robot. "Be a good girl and follow your directives. Serenity is as responsible for you, as you are for her."

"I won't let you or my friend down, old man!" the robot called out, making Da Vinci and Babbage look to each other. The inventor blinked and laughed.

Babbage just shrugged, surprisingly. "A plain enough nickname. It is different from the legions of robots that call me Omnissiah, at least."

"Thank you… all of you," Serenity spoke softly as her eyes teared up a bit. There was still the worry of hurting an employee, but with the charm under development and her friend now a dedicated medical assistant, that dream seemed so much closer. "I don't know what to say…"

"Oh no! Serenity, I'm not equipped with emergency tissues!" Rena exclaimed as it bounced around Serenity's face in slight panic. They laughed at its antics.

"You're welcome. I hope Rena does not need to use the delivery system. Have a good day."

Saying what he needed to, Babbage nodded to the group and began his retreat to the backroom. Da Vinci watched him go before turning back and smiling. Rena was currently being hugged by an overjoyed Serenity, and judging by its irises, the robot was just as enthused. Hundred Face and Cursed Arm came closer, but kept the safe boundary distance as they joined the quiet conversation. Da Vinci nodded in acceptance at the event before slowly backing away to return to her own work. That was, until Chaldea's most laid-back employee came by while pushing a cart full of spare robot parts.

She smirked. "Only three more days of extra manual labor, Tyler."

"Ah well, at least someone's happy, so I'm cool with it," he chuckled back as he passed the Hassans. "Bonus for not missing a tournament either!"

"Thank you again, Tyler, and sorry about the extra work," Serenity greeted with a small wave. Rena quickly flew over to the engineer.

"Yea! Thanks for helping us both!"

"Ah, don't mention it. Glad I could help," he laughed in content as he unconsciously patted the robot's sides. Serenity's expression immediately fell as Hundred Face's eyes widened. Even Da Vinci stared at him in shock and concern as Tyler looked around fearfully at the group. The young assassin gasped as Tyler wobbled on his feet, staring at his hand in complete realization of what they were worried about. "Oh… Oh  **shit** , this…  _really_  hurts…"

"Tyler!" Serenity panicked, now feeling helpless and terribly guilty.

"I've got this!" Rena's irises quickly flew open as its eyes rapidly flashed red. "Don't panic, I'm a professional Medbot!"

Before the employee could ask, as his breath felt a little strained, a panel opened up on the upper right side of Rena. With the sound of a compressed air canister firing, Tyler soon found a tiny syringe lodged into his arm. He gasped loudly and stared with wide eyes at the needle protruding from him. Its contents had instantly filtered into his system on impact. Slowly, he collapsed to his knees, and his unaffected arm smacked into the cart with spare parts, causing it to clatter loudly.

Every employee and robot nearby was now looking at the commotion as Da Vinci quickly came over to check his vitals. To her approval, Rena had beaten her to the punch, and was doing a deep medical scan with one eye. Serenity waited in fear that the first incident would end in failure, but as she watched her friend work and Tyler's condition, she slowly calmed down. There was even a small, relieved smile that began to form.

"Organs functioning properly. Breathing rhythm stabilizing. Brain waves passive. Blood pressure returning to optimal levels. Traces of foreign material… zero. Wow, that antidote works quick! It's also nearly done clotting any hemorrhaging!" Rena exclaimed happily as both of its arms extended and reached into another new panel. It pulled out the contents and began to sanitize itself with the newly unveiled device. Serenity, while still a little shaken, looked incredibly relieved as Rena turned to the female caster. "Da Vinci. Is fainting part of it? It is not in my list of poison symptoms or antidote side effects."

Da Vinci shook her head in serious concern as Anton ran over from his office in alarm. The inventor pulled the projectile syringe out. "No… he shouldn't have fainted."

The newly arrived programmer simply stared at his unconscious friend, noted the protruding needle, and smiled. Da Vinci, still concerned, raised an eyebrow. "Anton?"

"Yea... He'll be fine," Anton proclaimed, drawing the attention of the four servants and robot. He took the silence to continue, but quickly apologized to Tyler beforehand, much to their curiosity. "Tyler is terrible with needles. Phobia grade terrible. Roman or Jekyll likely kept it confidential."

"Oh~?" Da Vinci asked. Her relief swelled as she quickly chuckled. "Hm… perhaps I'll relinquish his punishment after I call for Jekyll to provide a full medical evaluation."

As Anton and Da Vinci worked to get his friend into a more comfortable position, Rena hovered over to Serenity with enthusiastic eyes. "See? Nothing to worry about anymore. I still have twenty more shots! So let's go explore Chaldea and have fun together, Serenity! No more of that worrying stuff!"

Serenity looked back at Tyler and slowly smiled. She glanced back at her fellow Hassans and enjoyed their delighted expressions, even if Cursed Arm's was harder to identify. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to Rena and nodded with one of the brightest smiles she's had in recent memory. "Yes. There's a lot I want to see, and I'm happy you'll be accompanying me!"

Rena took a quick glance back at Tyler before turning back to Serenity. "…I'll be much more careful about the whole sanitizing thing too, I promise… But the darting thing was really, really fun! If I ask Da Vinci nicely, do you think she'll give me different ammo for my autoloader?"

Serenity couldn't stop giggling.


	34. Fragment 33: Belated Taste of Fortune

Tense silence was their only companion.

Barely minutes before, the Summoning Chamber was relatively and peaceful. Despite the newest lancer's curious personality, Tesla, Mashu, and Gudao had been conversing with him as Gabrielle and Da Vinci set up the final summon attempt for the day. With unkempt, white hair that nearly matched his pale complexion, the new servant would have been a curious sight had he not been encountered previously. Teal eyes had glanced the room in initial apprehension and caution, but were swiftly relieved upon seeing the familiar male master. It was clear the new hero accepted his circumstances well, though the same could not be said for the second servant.

It was obvious that one did not appreciate the lancer with a seemingly fused armor of lustrous gold and black.

Gabrielle's eyes darted warily between the two, whose silent gazes could shatter the world. Despite a barely discernible glare, the newly arrived servant's composure was the definition of regal. From his pristine white pants to the unusual lavender turtleneck, it was clear the dark-skinned man always carried himself well. Though different from how he was first seen, Gudao had recognized this man instantly thanks to familiar black hair, matching eyes, and the unique side quivers of glimmering silver and gold. If that wasn't enough, it was the tension that followed that gave him away clearly even though the new archer had not spoken once.

Mashu gently nudged Gudao with her elbow, while keeping her shield at the ready. "Senpai…"

His silent, uncertain gaze was broken. Gudao cleared his throat uncomfortably, and hoped they would listen. "Karna. Arjuna. I understand you have a… rivalry of sorts, but we have far more important matters at hand. The fate of humanity depends on all of us to work together."

"I swore to aid you in your endeavor once more, Master Gudao," Karna answered as he turned his calm gaze towards the master.

Arjuna's did not falter, and remained on Karna. "… Yes, I, Arjuna, am delighted to sincerely serve you for such a just cause."

Though the words were reassuring, the tension didn't vanish. Arjuna was clearly still upset with the circumstances, even if he did not appear like it. Mashu and Da Vinci remained ready to intervene at a moment's notice. Even the blatantly self-assured Tesla had a serious and concerned expression, made more perceptible after he shifted into his battle attire.

Gudao sighed and crossed his arms over his master uniform. Gabrielle walked over to him quietly while taking a notepad out of her own uniform. Quietly, she jotted down the potential issue with these two powerful servants, and a side note to ask her best friend and the others about reminding her of specifics; She was, almost too often, terrible with remembering large chunks of information unless she noted them down.

"Right then… We have yet to introduce ourselves to you… Arjuna, was it?" With a hopeful smile, she pocketed the book, and brought her hands together. "I am Gabrielle Rutherford, and you may know Gudao Fujimaru. We are your masters, and we look forward to working with you! Would you two mind if we gave you a tour of Chaldea?"

Karna nodded quietly, and Arjuna only now turned his gaze to them. Mashu whispered into the female master's ear. "I think that's a yes."

Silence followed, and Gabrielle sighed in disappointment and concern.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 33: Belated Taste of Fortune** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"At least it wasn't Sasaki…" Gabrielle sighed in slight relief. Not a day went by she wouldn't receive a clever comment from him.

"I'm fairly certain he only does it because you're as easy to rile as Medea," Gudao chuckled.

With the masters curiously bickering, much to the shielder's enjoyment, Karna gazed about the hallway in silent curiosity. They had just met Saint George who was guarding the vault, yet he could still sense several more servants in the immediate vicinity. Aside from him, there were still bound to be plenty of unknowns to meet. Though he remained silent and composed, his impression of Chaldea slowly expanded. Even with Gudao discussing tiny tidbits of the facility during their alliance in America, there was still much that remained unknown to him.

Though Arjuna followed behind, and he could still feel his apprehensive gaze on the back of his neck, a rare curiosity bloomed in his mind. He had arrived in a place where heroes across time have gathered, unified in their duty to protect the future of humanity regardless of past circumstances. This was what the masters discussed before leaving the Summoning Chamber, but he knew it because of his interactions with Gudao during that major singularity. On the future battlefields, they would have to coordinate with themselves and the masters to fix the singularities.

The Hero of Charity would have no issue with that, nor would Arjuna when it came down to it, but he doubted they were the only case of tension.

Karna imagined the scales would be balanced in some manner. If there were those less accepting of their current situation, then the opposite would also be true. Of the near hundred servants that resided in these halls, there were bound to be those interested in forming alliances or even friendships. Since it did not seem they were constantly on deployments, the downtime must give more them ample opportunity for personal matters. He had struck an interesting friendship with Helena and Edison, so it was not an unusual thought to think it could happen here.

His eyes gazed forward as another familiar servant turned the corner ahead. Scathach's eyes had widened slightly upon seeing both of the Indian heroes in tow, though her approach remained calm and collected as always. Already he had encountered another familiar face from that singularity, and the tour had barely begun. It was interesting to watch the Chaldean Scathach fight with the singularity's during an occasional spar, but it was more intriguing to note her tight-fitting denims and a black turtleneck sweater. The lancer had honestly expected more to be wearing battle attire.

"I see we meet once more," Scathach greeted the two arrivals with a nod. The white, fluffy familiar hopped from her shoulder to Gabrielle. The male lancer watched curiously as Fou latched onto her face and quickly scurried onto the top of her head, using her side ponytail as a makeshift ladder. Gabrielle grumbled as Mashu chuckled.

Karna nodded slightly, while Arjuna remained silent. "It appears we will fight together once more, Scathach."

"I look forward to it. It is relieving to have both of you on our side." Scathach noted the almost indistinct glint of dissatisfaction in Arjuna's gaze, though she likely knew it was not meant for her. She instead turned her stare towards Gabrielle as she tried to get Fou to stop fidgeting on her head.

"You want to join us on the tour-"

"Illya get back here so I can tag you! Umu~!"

"That's not how tag works, Nero!"

Karna's curiosity rose at the familiar name. Though they didn't encounter each other in America, he had worked with the Empress of Roses during the Moon Cell events against the machinations of Archimedes. As the group turned towards the corridor, three presences converged from opposite directions. The sounds of a pair of running feet echoed in the halls. A robot stopped at the intersection patiently as Illya practically zoomed by in her battle attire. With her and Ruby's laughter fading happily down the hallway, the chaser finally came to a halt in the intersection with a clear pout.

"The muses won't sing praises for your  **cheating!** " Nero cried out peevishly, only to be met with more laughter. She sighed dejectedly and attempted to flatten her rosy red sundress. The masters weren't even phased she would be running around with her dress flapping about, completely carefree. Karna seemed more interested in meeting the servant again, and even Arjuna had the hint of recognition in his eyes.

Familiar giggling came from the hallway Illya had vanished. "You look so funny when you run in such an undignified manner, Miss Empress."

"It's not funny, Casko! I've been chasing her for the last hour since Kuro and the others are so good at hiding!" Nero pouted as the caster appeared from the hallway. Her fists shook in irritation, but not at the new servant.

"You could have at least changed out of your heels," She chided. Her golden eyes were filled with mirth as she held a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles. Tamamo placed her arms akimbo on her denim short shorts to mirror Nero's posture. Karna eyed her small blue shirt, tied at the back to reveal her midriff, and noted the casual wear definitely seemed to be the norm. Judging by the stack of clothes another robot carried as it hovered around them, it was clear wearing battle clothing was actually out of the ordinary here.

Karna was surprised seeing both of them, and in seemingly good relations for that matter as they began talking. He had honestly expected them to be bickering more, though they only just started to converse. That was already several seconds longer than it should have been for the two feuding rivals. It brought his previous inquiry back to the forefront, and he realized the possibilities of this place. To be fair, Nero and Tamamo did have previous experience working together, so their friendship wasn't that unbelievable. It still surprised him there wasn't that much bickering considering his previous involvements and understandings.

"Altera isn't helping you?"

Nero sighed. "Umu… She's sparring with Bedivere and Okita at the training grounds."

"Have you tried searching the berserkers' lodge?" Mashu asked, drawing the duo's attention. The two turned to her as Nero was about to answer, but they both stopped. Their eyes quickly widened in excitement upon seeing the familiar lancer, and the shielder's inquiry was lost in the wind.

"Karna!" They both shouted at once and dashed towards them. Gudao and Gabrielle instinctively jumped out of the way as the two came to an almost overdramatic, screeching halt in front of the lancer. Arjuna simply took a few steps back to give them space, though his gaze did seem to narrow ever so slightly. Mashu noticed, though no one else seemed to.

"You've finally arrived! How are you?" Tamamo asked nicely as her ears twitched.

"Umu~! We were wondering when you might arrive!" Nero declared proudly. "It was only a matter of time since the others saw you in America."

"Oh shush, Miss Empress. You were losing faith."

"I was not, Fox Caster! I knew he would come!"

Karna felt a small smile form. "I was nearly convinced your feud had ended."

"It will never be quite over so long as we fight over our dear husband," Tamamo noted with a small smile and roll of the eyes. "But we get along."

Nero nodded before quickly glancing towards Gudao and Mashu to one side. She then stared briefly at Gabrielle and Scathach on the other side and blinked. She smiled proudly, without a hint of embarrassment. "We've clearly interrupted the tour, Tamamo. Perhaps we should take over?"

Gabrielle sighed as Scathach gently pat her on the shoulder. Tamamo smiled. "Gabby, Gudao… if you don't mind, we could show Karna around."

"Like we have a choice," Gabrielle chuckled, though partially in dismay. Karna questioned whether it was a usual occurrence to have tours intercepted like this. It probably was. "We'll show Arjuna around. I hope you don't mind, Karna."

He nodded simply. "If my masters do not mind, I will follow them."

"Mikon!" Tamamo cheered as Nero motioned for him to follow. Karna began walking behind the girls as they fell into a brief conversation between them, but still picked up the masters' conversation… If only because he could still feel Arjuna's constant gaze.

"If you're wondering why Nero didn't recognize you, she doesn't have a memorial essence from the singularity." Gudao explained with a hint of caution. The tour's eyes turned to Arjuna as he eyed the three walking away. "Do you have any reservations about the split, Arjuna?"

"No. This is more preferable, masters," Arjuna stated calmly, though his stern gaze to Karna's back proved otherwise. Gudao and Gabrielle looked to each other in silent acknowledgement as Mashu kept a wary eye on Arjuna. Those two would have to be kept separate as much as possible.

"Something wrong, Karna?" Nero asked as the two looked at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing for you two to worry about."

"We won't ask any further," Tamamo agreed as she shot Nero a cautionary glance. She soon perked up once again. "Oh! Where would you like to go first? The only place we can't show it the auditorium since it's being remodeled. Maybe you'd like to choose a room for-"

"Hoy Nero! I'm surprised the entire facility doesn't know what color panties you're wearing while you chase us around so childishly!"

Karna looked ahead at the curious voice to see Illya floating around a corridor further away. She was blushing bright red for some reason, though he could at least discern Nero's was both in irritation and embarrassment. Tamamo was happily giggling beside her at the tease, though he still couldn't figure out where it originated from. It was then he noticed the floating girl's wand seemed to be moving… and laughing. He had truthfully seen much stranger things in his many years, but it was still a bizarre sight.

"Ruby! Don't say things like that!" Illya scolded as she stared at Nero. The empress was pouting, and her hands were shaking at her side.

" **Get back here you two so I can tag you!"**  Nero yelled as she bolted forward, making Tamamo laugh harder as the saber ran ahead at full speed. As her heels clicked loudly down the hallway, and laughter came from the tour group further behind them, the fox caster shook her head in amusement.

She looked to Karna with a shrug, noticing his slightly puzzled expression. "You'll get used to this zany place soon enough. Though it seems I'm the only one giving the tour now that Miss Empress has found her target again. Don't mind her."

Karna simply nodded with a small smile. "I will not. Please lead the way, Tamamo."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I thought she'd be in there. Hm, perhaps we'll run into her in the hallways."

Tamamo sighed as her tail flicked behind her. They had just exited the gymnasium where the caster thought they might see the one of Karna's admirers. Usually she was in there keeping her body lightly toned, but her routine seemed to have shifted this day. Karna didn't mind, and simply noted the room and its equipment as its visitors observed him. There had been no other servants, though he had met quite a few new faces in the hallways. He appreciated that most of them seemed at least civil when meeting others, but more than a handful had been surprised at his demeanor.

Thankfully for him, Tamamo was there to straighten some things out. He was more than appreciative of the caster's help since most people usually got the wrong impression from his mannerisms. Though he didn't mind what they thought or how they reacted to it, the cleared misunderstandings at least paved the way for better conversations in the future. While he had a few servants he could call friends, it didn't hurt to find more who-

"This sheer presence! This astounding brightness that surrounds one's stature!"

Tamamo groaned loudly. "Oh blessed heavens why…"

Karna was about to question her instantaneous loss of enthusiasm when the owner of the voice appeared. The olive-skinned rider turned the corner with a proud, signature grin. Ozymandias brushed his loose hair to the side as his expression shined even brighter, and he uncrossed his arms to open them widely. Karna eyed the rider as he laughed, making Tamamo cringe. Slowly, the caster opened her eyes with a small scowl to eye the rider approaching in formal black pants and a white shirt, which was unbuttoned as usual to showcase his gaudy necklace and magazine worthy abs.

"Tamamo, my dearest sun sister! Why did you not inform me another pharaoh has arrived within Chaldea!"

"I am not your sister…" Tamamo growled. Her ears twitched as she groaned while Ozymandias simply wrapped an arm around her and laughed. Karna watched as she barely tried to break away, and he understood the little effort clearly. It wasn't that she secretly wanted it, because she didn't. There was simply no escaping, and she begrudgingly acknowledged it. "Let go of me, Ozymandias!"

"Of course, of course… I must properly greet the newest arrival." He boasted with a million-dollar grin. "I am Ozymandias, the sun itself and a god of my people. I must ask, hero, you are indeed a pharaoh, are you not?"

"I am not," Karna answered simply. "I am Karna."

Ozymandias' eyes did not lose their glint, and if anything, his admiration and respect remained. "Karna? Son of Surya and the King of Anga? It all makes sense then. I can tell you are without a doubt the Hero of Charity, and it explains your brilliance and shining presence."

"Careful, Karna… he might make you his brother or son," Tamamo spoke dejectedly. Ozymandias laughed again. She winced. "Can you stop doing that!?"

"But it is a momentous occasion! A great hero with the presence of the sun itself has come to Chaldea! We must celebrate this tonight, and you will prepare a grand feast for us to enjoy at the table!"

"It's my day off…"

Ozymandias now looked a bit troubled. "Hmm… I suppose Emiya's cooking will do. It's delicious, but it's not made by the hands of one blessed by the sun."

Karna looked between the two in silent amusement as the one-way argument continued, though his expression remained calm. It had supposedly been many months since Chaldea arrived to solve the American singularity, yet the organization has advanced far. In the time since the lancer had subdued their initial landing force and fallen impressed with their reserves, he was astonished to find even stronger heroes in their current roster. Ozymandias was a large name in history, and his own signature basked the surrounding in its splendor, majesty, and strength.

As Ozymandias recognized and interpreted his presence, so too could the lancer see him. The rider did not hide who he truly was, and flaunted it as readily and eagerly as Nero. Though Tamamo seemed far less than amused and appreciative of the gesture, he even decided his closest companions based on their signature; Whether they agreed to it was a different matter. In this respect, he had chosen him regardless of his gestures or demeanor. It wasn't a possibility whether or not Ozymandias would wind up his first new acquaintance in Chaldea, because it was already decided. He was going to be it whether Karna agreed to it or not.

"Karna! You will sit with us pharaohs for dinner! We have much to discuss, and I'm sure Cleopatra and Nitocris would love to meet someone of such grand brilliance!" Ozymandias declared with a proud nod. "Tamamo, I shall let you two continue the tour! I shall see both of you tonight at our table!"

"I'm bringing Kiyohime then. No exceptions," Tamamo sighed, clearly distraught.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch was already approaching the following day, and Karna was already in high spirits since his arrival. His life had been full of misfortune and constant dilemmas, which had shaped him in nearly every regard, but he did not mind. There would remain the hint of wariness that fate would turn on him once more, though he would still appreciate the gifts that blessed him since his entrance. If this was somehow karma rewarding him in this 'next life', it was a pleasant change he could quietly appreciate.

Already he had greeted several servants who had known him, and several more yet who did not seem bothered by the demeanor that drove off many. Before supper, he had become further acquainted with Gudao while learned much about his best friend and fellow master. The dinner with the Egyptians and company had gone wonderfully, and his first real meal in this place reminded him of some of the splendid feasts of the Kaurava. It had continued this morning with his first sparring session Siegfried had promised him, where they traded blows in the training grounds with Lancelot and Beowulf.

Many meetings and conversations had taken place, but while he valued them all, it was the next one that interested him. Karna entered the library in a content state of mind, looking around the room casually once more. Shakespeare and Medusa waved to him from a far corner, clearly reorganizing a section with new additions. Hans simply nodded from behind his book as he manned the front desk before casually turning a page. Though the three formally dressed servants would make for interesting company for a few moments, it was the newest that had his attention.

Karna walked casually towards the newest, part-time member of the library staff. Her presence was made obvious by the floating automaton that helped her place books in the lower, central area. Though she remained hidden behind a shelf, the miniature caricatures of a grey bearded man in formal military dress led him to his friend. One of the floating Colonel Olcotts spotted him, and instantly hovered lower to inform the caster. Soon after, it reappeared to do its work as Karna rounded the corner of the aisle.

"Good afternoon, Karna. You're here to meet me a touch early," stated the small woman as she checked the spine of a new book. A cart with a few remaining biographies was parked beside the magenta-haired caster, who brushed a bang of her framing locks behind her ear. A black wrap dress covered most of her petite frame, but kept her slender arms unhindered as they worked with her familiars. A fuchsia gaze finally turned to meet the turquoise orbs of the lancer as she casually handed a familiar another book.

"Did your spar with Siegfried go as well as you wished?"

"It did. I await the future spars with as much interest and enthusiasm."

"Saying it with that plain face doesn't suit your words. Although,  _I_  can tell you're more than just content," Helena noted with a small smile. She turned back to the cart momentarily, only to pause slightly at the next biography she picked up. With a small shake of the head, she turned back to Karna. "I suppose he would be able to tell so too, if he were here."

Quietly, the lancer watched her shelve the biography herself slowly, allowing him to see the title. Karna nodded in understanding as the familiar name slipped out of sight among its new neighbors. "Do the masters have ways of specifically summoning servants they've met?"

"No, unfortunately. Gudao had a theoretical approach, but Bedivere's case was different," she explained simply while handing another familiar a larger text. "They're at the mercy of the summoning system's algorithms unless a true catalyst is acquired. One is currently being analyzed in the Research Lab."

Helena chuckled quietly and turned to Karna. "…and before you ask, yes, Karna, I will be helping Scathach, Babbage, and Tesla in possible improvements. I'm helping with a few other projects, including a special one I can tell you about sometime, but that has to be a secret."

While many servants respected him, and some others could get past his communication issues, there were very few who understood him and his past well. Besides his fellow Indian Hero, who he also knew well to his animosity, Helena and Edison had come to this understanding as well among few others. In their long campaign against the Celts in America, they had formed a unique bond and comradery that he was glad still stood to this moment. The caster had openly acknowledged and reestablished their friendship upon learning of his arrival, putting aside any doubts, and he hoped Edison would do the same if he arrived.

Karna displayed a faint smile. "Would you like some help, Madam Blavatsky?"

"With the books? I'll be finished in a few moments, Karna. If you don't mind, however, I wish to head back to my room to check if my furniture order arrived," she responded quietly. True to her word, her familiars quickly shelved four more in the next few seconds. "Did you order clothing for yourself yet?"

"I would be fine with just my armor. There's no need to trouble others for simple cloth."

With a giggle, Helena simply waved him off. "It's a relaxed atmosphere, so we might as well enjoy the rarity. Plus, the Clothing Department staff are absolutely incredible. To think… some of them didn't even know how to stitch a year ago."

"While these modern attires are interesting, I would prefer something more traditional."

As she placed the last book away, Helena smiled. "There are a few Hindu employees who have gotten some of those for casual wear. It's an option."

Karna's eyebrows rose slightly as he stepped to the side, allowing the squadron of Colonel Olcotts to push the cart away.  _'Perhaps then…'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A crowd had blocked the windowed hallway to the cafeteria, much to Helena's dismay. Being servants helped to allow them to push to the front, with Karna leading the way for the smaller caster. As they appeared from the crowd, Helena shook her head upon seeing another crowd forming a boundary for the scene. While she had only been here a week, it was clear to Karna she was well versed on the intricacies of this place. To be fair, even he had been made aware of one of Chaldea's pranksters on day one.

"I see Nobunaga is up to her regular business," Helena sighed.

"Tamamo told me Chaldea has interesting moments. I thought she only made bombs?"

"This is a new one… but Nobunaga is Nobunaga," Mata Hari answered from the other side of Helena. She crossed her arms over her yellow sweater and sighed. Her matching yoga pants rubbed together as she shifted weight from one leg to the other while staring in slight annoyance at the scene.

"How can kind little Okita deal with her pranks so well? The poor thing," Helena questioned while they watched the archer laugh maniacally.

"Probably because she's never the target," Mata Hari replied, and chuckled dryly. "I had thought the Demon Archer would be a little calmer because of her, but after all this time, she's still roughly the same... I hope Okita isn't secretly turning into some sort of demonic counterpart. One is enough..."

"Drop the paintball gun, Nobunaga!" Robin demanded as he stood ready in his battle attire. Hiding behind his back was Elizabeth, who did not look nearly as ready. If anything, she was peering around him like he was cover, which he likely was. Her tail swayed in the air as she took glances on either side of him to stare at the Demon Archer in her signature black uniform, who merely glared at them. Robin clicked his tongue at Nobunaga's defiance. "I won't say it again!"

"Yea! You tell him manager!" Elizabeth cried out as she peered around his back, making him groan.

"Why did you have to get that memorial essence…" Robin sighed.

"I will not! This is payback for Bathory spoiling one of my ambushes! I would've gotten Xuanzang too if it wasn't for that meddling kid!"

"Who are you calling a kid, piggy!?" Elizabeth yelled. She dared to expose herself for a brief second, revealing her nearly pristine white princess dress.

Robin quickly jumped in the way as Nobunaga took aim. "Oh for- Just put it down already, Nobunaga!"

She fired a warning shot… which was hardly a warning shot since it slammed into Robin's torso. The archer closed his eyes in frustrated disbelief as some employees in the two crowds chuckled. He sighed slowly and looked down, staring at the hideous, pink splatter on his clothes. "…Really?"

Nobunaga simply chuckled. "Snitches get stitches, and so do those protecting the rats!"

"Paintballs aren't going to give anyone stitch- Again!? Seriously, Nobunaga!?" Robin cried out as he stared at the second splatter on his torso.

She simply laughed. "I got plenty of rounds, Green Archer… Don't tempt me to recolor your clothes for the day!"

"Someone help my manager!" the self-proclaimed idol cried out. Honestly, many were surprised she was even asking for help considering she could do it herself... Clearly she didn't want her clothes to get ruined if anything.

Helena placed an arm on Karna's wrist, knowing full well his intentions. It was in his title after all. Without a doubt, he didn't have it in him to deny a person requesting help, even after her betrayal and antagonistic actions during the Moon Cell Wars. They were now his allies, and regardless of the situation and those involved, he would help without hesitation. Helena had stopped him before he could do that. The lancer simply looked down briefly as the caster shook her head.

"It's alright, Karna. I think this is about to be resolved in a better way."

"I do not understand."

"In my short time here, I've learned Chaldea has unique ways of solving its interesting problems, as I'm certain we are about to find out from that robot."

Then he spotted it. The floating orb of lilac, complete with a cute little knapsack tied around its chassis, parted the crowd on the other side instantly. Perhaps it was the dark-skinned servant who did, though he could not tell at the moment. As she clutched a hand in front of her white sweater, and moved cautiously past the employees in her jeans, Serenity cried after her friend. "Rena! You shouldn't!"

"Oh, but I  _should!_ I'm getting vengeance for both of us, Serenity!" the robot cried out as Robin turned to look behind him.

He unknowingly showed enough of Elizabeth, who was also distracted, for Nobunaga to take a shot at her. She snickered happily as she leveled her gun, but found herself freezing at the sound of Rena laughing in a childish, mischievous tone. She turned her eyes in time to notice her right arm panel was open, as was its little backpack. The robot had placed a strange sort of hopper into a third port as it appeared, with one of its launchers quickly popping up in preparation to fire. Before Nobunaga could even react, clearly in surprise from what Karna could note, Rena opened fire.

The little robot had only two launchers, but the sheer rate of fire from one alone was astounding. Its autoloader chambered the newfound ammo into the launcher, allowing it to send a barrage of paintballs at the Demon Archer. Nobunaga panicked and covered as much of herself as she could, only to be pelted viciously by the robot's attack. Hit after hit, her uniform showed less of the menacing black, and more of a hot pink. She flailed in place with each impact, but could do nothing as the observers began laughing at the archer's taste of her own medicine.

"This is for the stupid,  _stupid_  glitter bomb of yours two days ago!" Rena cried out as she emptied the last of her temporary magazine. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those sparkly hell-spawns out of my eye ports!? Serenity's purse too, you  **fiend**!"

Upon exhausting its makeshift magazine, Serenity shook her head but continued to giggle. "Hundred Face is right… you are  _way_  too trigger happy."

"But I got her back, see? See? I really love Da Vinci's ammo gift! It fits so nicely in this knapsack nicely too!"

"Way to go robot!" "A robot made a mess for another robot to clean." "Looks like Nobunaga dyed again!" "Good lord, man. Every time."

Karna stared at the once proud Demon Archer as she stood in place, practically dripping pink paint from the splatter marks. She groaned in place, but Karna didn't feel bad in the least. Helena was laughing hysterically beside him, while he watched Serenity and Rena talking enthusiastically. He eyed Robin checking on Elizabeth for any paint platters on her clothes, and felt a tiny smile appear. Fortune seemed to smile better on her here than the Moon Cell. It was always pleasant for him to see the signs of a good friendship, though he was second guessing if Elizabeth and Robin were actually friends.

He was compelled to learn what this title of manager meant. It seemed to be an important title for the young lancer.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

For all his travels and experiences in his past life, Karna was equally accustomed to the idea of fame and notoriety. There were always two sides to a coin, and while one may jeer and criticize him, another would place him on a pedestal. From curses to circumstances, fate often played a cruel hand to the lancer, but he always proceeded with dignity and resolve. Within these walls, it seemed he finally had relief from the hard luck, with almost everyone treating him as a venerated servant. One in particular had cautiously approached as he made his way towards dinner by himself.

With a quick glance of the woman before him, he knew he found the employee Tamamo wished to introduce to him. She was beauty incarnate, whose lush bronze skin and long, flowing black locks spoke loudly of her lineage. A sapphire bindi rested upon her forehead as onyx eyes looked cautiously, yet admiringly, towards him. In a show of unease, her fingers gently fiddled as she held her hands together near the hem of her unique Chaldean uniform. The turquoise cuffs of her black Leyshift Personnel uniform rubbed together as she steeled herself and approached him. A few passing employees took notice, and shot a smile at her as they passed. She returned the gesture.

The lancer stunned her by smiling softly and speaking first. "You must be Anishka. Tamamo has told me much of you."

The employee blushed lightly, but nodded and bowed. "Yes… I am Anishka. It's an incredible honor to be able to meet you in person, Karna!"

"Were you anticipating my arrival?"

"Ever since I saw you fighting on screen during the Fifth Singularity," She nodded. "I did not want to disturb your dinner last evening, since I am not that important to meet compared to others… so I waited until this morning to introduce myself. Please forgive my lack of punctuality."

It was only a fleeting thought in previous conflicts, but believers and admirers of heroes were commonplace. He had never met such an individual during any of the conflicts, but this situation was hardly ordinary. Secrecy was kept open within the organization instead of select individuals, making the chance of meeting a follower rather high. Tamamo had even gone on a small tangent about it, particularly pointing out how Martha and her fellow saints were revered among Christians in the complex. Though the group of Hindus were few, their belief in their heroes was likely as strong if Anishka was any indication. Her slight fidgeting in his presence, however…

"Anishka. Your nervousness is understandable, but hardly ideal. You also appear too modest when viewing yourself," Karna observed casually. He noted Helena's small suggestions about his own communications skills, and nodded slightly. "From all I've seen, you are likely the most beautiful woman in the staff. Twiddling and anxiety hardly fit a flower of India. There is no need to appear like an unneeded onlooker."

Seconds passed in silence. "…Thank you."

Karna was concerned he had been far too blunt as usual, but was quietly relieved upon seeing her softly giggle. She smiled softly. "It's wonderful to hear those words from someone I admire. Tamamo was right. You really are rather forward with speaking. It's different from Arjuna."

A flash of nervousness crossed her face. "I'm sorry. The Mahabharata was such an inspiration to me as a child, I should have been warier of mentioning…"

"It is fine, Anishka. I do not hold any form of grudge or animosity towards Arjuna."

She seemed surprised by the statement. "But… Arjuna still seems to."

Karna nodded quietly. "Yes. It is a different case with him. It is not something you should worry over. It is simply our fate and condition."

There was a slow nod, followed by a brief silence. "I will not question it further. I believe I've taken enough of your time as it is."

"Please feel free to approach me when you wish to talk," Karna offered with a small smile. Anishka looked floored and beyond appreciative.

"Thank you, Karna. I don't know what to say."

Nothing else needed to be said. He had made one of his first human acquaintances in this facility, and that made him content. Regardless if she was a believer in his story or not, it was another solid step into possibly calling this place a home. There was much to look forward to in conversations with her, and likely the woman's fellow Hindus. If they were all devout, then he could see how others saw his and Arjuna's tale. At the very least, he took some relief in knowing he hadn't been as overly blunt and inconsiderate as many have claimed him to be.

Following dharma was as easy as breathing, but watching his speech was an unusual difficulty.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Karna was walking down the nearly empty hallway, mind filled with the future tasks at hand. Dinner with the masters had been a nice experience, and he looked forward to his practice trial during a minor singularity the day after tomorrow. Until then, he would simply spend the rest of his time in his room looking into the possibility of some modern clothes, and even possibly dhotis if they could be made. He turned another corner into an empty hallway that curved slightly around Chaldea's outer shell, making casual strides towards his newly constructed room built within the mountain.

Silently, he came to a halt as recognizable battle attire came into view in the now straightened hallway.

The figure stopped and turned upon realizing a servant presence was behind him. Upon seeing Karna, and no one else within view, Arjuna's gaze narrowed as he turned completely to face the lancer. Neither drew a weapon, as their silent war engaged in the space between. There was some relief as the human presence further behind backed up after becoming visible for a moment. He did not wish for others to get caught in this. Karna remained calm and collected as he looked straight into the eyes of his former adversary and younger brother.

"Good evening, Arjuna."

The archer remained silent as he glared at the composed lancer who didn't flinch. He simply waited in silence for any response, but there was nothing. He continued. "I heard your first trial went well during the supply sortie this afternoon. You should be in a good mood."

Arjuna's gaze narrowed ever so slightly. "Do not try to deflect with small talk, Karna."

"I was simply filling the silence." The lancer did not falter in the least. Since no one was watching directly, Arjuna didn't hesitate to hide part of his hidden nature that Karna had seen. It didn't faze the lancer in the least, but it still troubled him. "I am not looking for conflict, Arjuna. We are allies now."

"Yet there is still much to settle between us."

"Only from what you believe. We have finally been brought together for another purpose, and I believe Kunti would be-"

"Do not bring mother into this," Arjuna's tone dropped to a controlled and refined growl. "Do not bring  _anyone_  else into this. This is between us alone."

Karna would actually be fine with that notion. It was by the curses of others that he had been doomed to fall by Arjuna's arrow, but he did not blame them. It was merely the conditions he had to live by, and he followed his creed to the letter. Still, it was clear this was something that couldn't be solved easily. Regardless of their conflict in America, even if settled without outside interference, this problem would have persisted since it lay within the troubled mind of the archer.

By the anger festering within Arjuna's eyes, he could see it again. The hatred and envy in those ebony orbs was palpable, yet the reason itself still baffled him. They were both heroes of great renown, and he would argue the archer was even more so than himself. To think he would be so upset simply because… no, that reason didn't matter at the moment. What did was Arjuna was possibly looking to start something within the walls of humanity's last hope, and he could not allow that to happen. Civilization needed their help, and he would not deny them that hope by fueling a flame that should have smoldered millennia ago.

"I will not fight you, Arjuna. I must make that clear once more. We are allies, and this is no longer that opportunity given in America."

Arjuna's glare narrowed. "Oh? Would it not be alright to settle this in the training grounds? There are still no gods or curses."

Karna remained steadfast. "I will not risk Chaldea over a personal dispute that cannot be truly resolved by our fighting."

"We have yet to have a proper conclusion, Karna. Neither of our fights ended as they should have. How do you know it would solve nothing?"

"I would have thought you might be at least a little interested in burying the hatchet after watching Karna get impaled by Alter Cu… or was I simply just imagining that look of outrage on your face upon seeing someone else commit a crime your own hands dealt, Arjuna."

The two turned towards the bodiless voice as Scathach appeared in her battle attire. A black cloak with deep scarlet highlights, her chosen design for her presence concealment cape, fluttered behind her as she walked between the two Indian heroes. She remained closer to Karna as she placed a hand on her hip, and stared sternly at the archer. His glare had let up considerably to the more refined look from yesterday. By the glint in her eye, Scathach had already noted the former intensity, but did not say anything about it.

"Scathach. We were in the middle of a discussion about a problem we had."

"I can see that, Arjuna. I won't stand to see it escalate, and I've brought enough insurance to ensure it."

Silently, and without a hint of hesitation, Arjuna gazed at the servants materialized, some with various colored presence concealment capes but all in respective combat clothing. He recognizing each one quickly as they appeared around the Irish legend. The Hound of Ulster. First Knight of Fianna. Count of Monte Cristo. The Angel of Crimea. Princess of Colchis. Karna knew either of them would be more than a match against any of them even when weakened by their summoning circumstances, but not all of these servants at once.

Arjuna's gaze held. "There was a problem that I wished to resolve mutually, and by agreement... I do not believe this show of force was necessary."

"I believe it was," she replied steadily. "As the head Peacekeeper of Chaldea, I am simply sending a message. We do not tolerate any infighting."

The third of the Pandava brothers didn't move. No nod of acknowledgement, nor huff of irritation. It was a loud gesture by itself before he simply turned away from Karna and his current defenders. Without another word, expression, or sign, the archer simply walked down the hallway towards the residence area. A few of the servants released a small breath of relief as the tension swiftly disappeared with Arjuna's retreat.

Medea clicked her tongue as he disappeared down another corridor. "Unbelievable…"

"Been a while since you had to call the thunder," Cu joked to Scathach with a wink. She simply chuckled along with the rest of the contingent. Karna simply stared at them curiously before Cu turned his smirk to him. "As incredible as it would be to see you two fighting again, Chaldea needs to stay intact."

"I think Arjuna's the only one we need to worry about… Strange that a hero of the Mahabharata is the antagonist here," Diarmuid commented quietly.

"Regardless, no injuries have occurred. Just as it should be," Nightingale nodded before turning to Karna herself. "With that over, I wish you a good evening, Karna."

It was soon followed by several other parting wishes as the servants began walking to where they wished to be. Many wandered to the residence area while others walked to different corridors nearby. Scathach gave one final nod to the fellow lancer before following after Cu and Diarmuid around the bending curve of the hallway. Karna watched as Scathach acknowledged the human presence with a small smile before disappearing around the corridor. It was only then that Anishka revealed herself by quickly running up to the male lancer.

"Karna! I'm sorry! I didn't intend to get in the way of your conflict, but I became panicked," she quickly explained with a small bow. "Please forgive my hasty actions. I only wished to invite you to the lounge to possibly talk with the rest of my fellow Hindus."

"When not in Leyshift operations, you still partake in peacekeeping matters. Did I mishear from Tamamo?"

She recovered herself and looked into Karna's calm expression. She sighed in small relief. "I do, yes. I'm their emergency medical magus."

"Then there is nothing to forgive, because you followed dharma. I will never be upset of a follower staying true to that," Karna approved with a smile.

Anishka still looked uneasy. "I still feel as if I overstepped my bounds."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop either of us. Calling for servants was the correct choice," Karna avowed with a small nod. The employee looked a bit more relieved about the situation and smiled softly as he continued. "I didn't expect any change in these few hours, but there is still much for you to learn about holding yourself in the presence of your heroes. Hopefully it does not require anything similar to disguising oneself as a Brahmin."

To his gratification, Anishka giggled at his basic attempt at a joke. He made a note to thank Helena for those tips later. She smiled at him and nodded. "I hope so too. I do not wish for Indra to drill into my leg. I'm not a Kshatriya."

"Neither was I. Just a sutaputra." He was a little confused as the woman before her giggled louder. Had he made another joke unintentionally? With the calm atmosphere returning, he returned to a previous inquiry. "Anishka. You requested my presence in the lounge, did you not?"

The woman nodded, a glint of hope in her eyes. Karna simply smiled and nodded. "Please lead the way, then. It would be pleasant to meet your friends."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I'm just glad to know the situation was resolved peacefully," Gabrielle noted as she undid the neck strap of her uniform. The Summoning Chamber was extra hot that day due to a faulty error with the air conditioning. "We'll have to be more cautious about where you two are, without any trackers, of course."

"I have enough friends within Chaldea, Master. It should be fairly easy not to be alone any longer," Karna nodded simply.

Helena smiled happily beside the lancer in his signature armor. She wore her own combat dress after trying a fun tag team match at the training grounds. Since the caster was deploying with Karna and Siegfried tomorrow, they tried a fun sparring match with Lancelot tagging in to help the lone saber. The lancer had done a phenomenal job on his own keeping Helena safe as she mixed and matched different spells to tackle the strong duo. It brought back plenty of memories he had with them fighting together in America with their third member.

Edison was the only real missing piece. From his perspective, it was simply a greedy interest to see their friend within Chaldea, and it would likely come at the cost of another. Karna glanced casually to Tesla as the formally dressed archer approached another pedestal with his usual proud smirk. He reached to the belt that separated a black formal vest from matching pants to collect another saint quartz. The lancer studied his proud demeanor, and drew the parallels to the inventor's rival, seeing perfectly well how the two might not possibly get along besides their own past.

Still, he did miss that other caster. Despite his delusions from being affected by a collective will, they really did get along spectacularly.

Foolish while wise, and haughty yet full of humility. The lion headed man reminded him much of Duryodhana, the king who took him in and made the lancer King of Anga despite the hollers and jeers of the opposition. To think their friendship started when he begged this useless man for help on the Great Plains. Since then he had curbed his sight of calling himself that demeaning title, for they praised him as their friend and protector. It would be enjoyable to be in his company again, so he could delightedly continue to pay back that kindness.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked down at Helena who gave him a reassuring smile. "Lost in thought?"

"No one was speaking, so I dared to indulge," he answered simply, making the caster chuckle as Tesla returned to the control panel.

"Perfectly set, Gabby."

"Watching the summoning, Karna? Or maybe you want to throw the lever for fun?" Gabrielle asked with a cheery smile. It was both amusing and interesting to see her so friendly to him now in her endeavor to smooth any rough patches. Upon first arrival, he still remembered her brief admonishing for being another servant who hurt her best friend, regardless of origin or status. It was foolish and reckless to get riled at a powerful spirit, but he couldn't help but admire her sheer dedication to her friendship. He could see why Scathach and a few others held her in high regard, while others much less so.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will pass, Master. I'm content with spending time in the library after with Madam Blavatsky."

"Alright, no biggie!" She spoke as she quickly started up the system. She looked to Helena, but she shook her head before she could ask.

Tesla cleared his throat in jest. "Oh? Not going to ask the genius in the room? How rude."

"But you never want to throw the lever," Gabrielle stated back with a blink and a small giggle. "Unless you do this time… do you?"

Tesla smirked and pondered for a moment. He finally shrugged. "Just this once, to gift the machine a touch from the advent of lightning!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes but laughed at Tesla's usual pride. She stepped back and let the man grasp the biometric handle. With a confident smirk, he threw the lever and started the machine up. The lights dimmed and the Saint Quartz dissolved into energy. As the thaumaturgical circle appeared and began the spinning process, the orbs turned a rainbow color and began spinning rapidly. Among the cracks of lightning, Tesla laughed heartily at his success.

"A rainbow spin on the first try! I'm now a hundred percent perfect on summoning servants, Miss Gabrielle!"

"Ugh, I'm never going to hear the end of this one, huh?" She quipped with a small chuckle as the summoning process finished. She may have been happier with a golden spin for a memorial essence for less ribbing from the archer, but another new servant was always a welcome surprise. At least they had more rooms again even with construction still continuing. She casually covered her eyes on cue as the flash filled the room, only lowering her hand as it began to fade.

Karna stared casually into the center of the room with Helena, curious who their new ally was going to be. As the unique silhouette came into view, Gabrielle quickly rubbed her eyes to check if she was seeing things. Upon rubbing them a second time, clearly she wasn't, and the master remained confused. Karna would have found it more amusing, but he was currently smiling with Helena. They quickly turned to each other and nodded before looking back at the familiar white mane of the newest arrival as he stood arms akimbo on his blue and red bodysuit… and bellowed a signature laugh with his eyes closed.

"It appears I won't be hearing the end of this one either... as much I would demand to! Why did it have to be you who answered!?"

Edison opened his eyes and looked forward. His two friends were still in the blurry dim lighting as his eyes readjusted, and so was the master. The approaching archer definitely wasn't. He immediately spotted Tesla stomping in irritation, making him growl as he stopped before him. " **You!**  What are you doing here!?"

"Helping Chaldea summon new servants to our cause, of course. As proper of a generous, superior genius."

Edison blinked and growled as Helena slammed her palm against her face. "Chaldea!? Are you saying I have to work  _with_  you, Tesla!?"

"Don't think I'm happy with this outcome either, Edison!"

Gabrielle blinked in complete confusion before murmuring to herself. "… _that's_  Edison? I thought they were kidding about the lion thing…"

Evidently no one was. Before she could comprehend the situation, the two bickering servants now had their foreheads slammed against each other. Edison was bearing his fangs while Tesla growled in distaste. Karna took note of the situation and chuckled to himself, temporarily shaking Helena out of her irritation to smile briefly. It was fleeting, as the two servants began lightly smacking each other and making sad excuses that they were mistakes. Gabrielle simply blinked in confusion.

"Oops! My hand slipped!" "Oh dear, sorry about my fist!"

"Should I call Scathach or… I… maybe- no… can I even call this a fight? They're slapping each other…"

"I got this, Gabby…" Helena sighed as she began stomping over to the two fighting men. Two Colonel Olcotts flew into view in preparation.

Karna simply smiled. It seems fortune was finally smiling down on him.


	35. Fragment 34: In Darkness No More

"It looks great here! Right, Asterios?"

The Minotaur thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "…Me think masters might like…"

"I think so too! It is a great symbol against Roman oppression!"

Asterios sighed from his spot on a werewolf pelt rug, and scratched his bare back.  _'That did not work…'_

With his unnerving grin somehow broader, Spartacus casually kept fiddling with the trophy plaque from where it hung on the pine wall. Varnished wood was stained to a sunset hue, which was only further enhanced by the warm glow of the large fireplace nearby. Spartacus stepped away from the wall with crossed arms over his battle attire, admiring the new trophy as it hung with the many others in their large abode. The taxidermy creations, both large and small, lined the wall, increasing the rustic and wild atmosphere of the partially dim chamber.

The huge berserkers' new, shared room was nearly half the size of Salon de Marie. It was one of the first new residences to be built, thanks mainly to Spartacus being very excited at the thought of a much larger place for themselves. Asterios and Heracles had also pitched in to quicken the pace, and wound up making it larger than even Da Vinci had planned. After quickly making sure the larger room was structurally sound, the berserkers had pitched in to help with the rest of construction as gratitude.

With residential construction complete, they quickly decorated their room to their liking. Thanks to the well-designed fireplace designed by Da Vinci, their room earned the nickname The Hearth, and even smelled like fresh wood and not smoke. It was fitting, especially when their lumber built beds and large, pine wood furniture gave a larger than life feel for anyone who came in. With warm pelt rugs, divider curtains, woven blankets, and flickering candles, Chaldea had received its first traditional and rustic room. Since it was dug into a far side of the new renovation, there was also no worry on potential expansion.

Built to handle more large berserkers should they arrive, the room sacrificed some privacy in favor of comradery. Unlike Asterios or the rather obedient Heracles, Spartacus was by all means impossible to control or listen to. The much larger, and friendlier, berserker remembered very well how problematic the gray-skinned man had been, seeing he truly represented the epitome of rebellion and defiance. Thankfully for the masters, Spartacus had forged a unique friendship with him and Heracles after having to share a renovated room with them, which only grew with the passing months.

For Asterios, the hardest part about being friends with Spartacus was making sure he didn't chase the Romans everywhere. Boudica helped him with that, but the large man still gave other occasional problems. Asterios wished he could be more obedient, but there was only so far anyone could get with the heavily muscled former-slave. His newest addition to the hearth, while funny to him and likely Boudica, was likely not the… kindest addition. It could have been far worse though, so he wouldn't argue. The Greek berserker instead casually sat with hands on his crossed legs, occasionally scratching through the large red blanket wrapped around them.

"The Galea looks good near the fireplace! Almost as great as the wyvern head!"

Asterios would have to tell Boudica the reverse psychology idea isn't as effective anymore.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 34: In Darkness No More** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Hey Asterios? What's with the Legionnaire helmet on the wall?"

"Spartacus called it Galea and think it trophy."

Kuro blinked again at the unusual addition to the room and giggled. Illya sat confused, and partially dumbfounded, at the revelation but kept staring.

The pair's legs were wrapped in white blankets that Heracles kept in the room for their visits. Coupled with the fireplace, Heracles' own coarse, handmade gifts made the girls feel even more welcome, which they always were. They almost always dressed casually when visiting, and it was no different this time. Since the pair weren't on the supply sortie later that day, they chose to spend time in this room in simple sweatpants and different, loose shirts. While Asterios liked Kuro's red one better, Heracles probably favored Illya's familiar purple.

"Can I have more tea, Berserker?" Illya asked with a small smile.

Heracles grunted, making the two girls chuckle as he clutched the oversized coffee pot from the table before them. At a snail's pace, he carefully managed to pour what was essentially a drop from the kettle into Illya's cup without spilling anything. He quickly filled his own oversized cup afterwards, though splashed a small bit onto his pelt skirt. Asterios knew the fellow Greek Hero likely didn't care about the spill as he repeated the intricate process of topping off Kuro's cup. With his task complete, and the two girls clapping for him, he put the black pot back onto the pine table.

Asterios quietly observed the slightly smaller berserker as he turned his gaze fondly towards the two girls at his sides while the three conversed. Though the expression on his face still made it look menacing, anyone who spent enough time around the Greek legend would know how kind and overprotective he was with these two. Asterios had thought there was no soft side to the growling berserker, but he had been proven wrong immediately since the Einzbern girls had arrived. He still remembered how startled they look when he approached them, and how persistent he had been in proving he wanted to be friends.

Maybe the others saw him like that with Euryale and Stheno? The friendly giant was always his nickname.

It had taken time for each of them to become situated in Chaldea. There was the preconceived notion that a mad enhancement meant they lacked any and all thinking or self-control. While this was the case for some, the effects varied. Asterios has had a lot of time to think for himself, though communicating was problematic because of his origin. His lack of knowledge was only increased thanks to the grail, and continues to grow with the help of others here. From what he was aware of, it seemed Spartacus' was the only seriously problematic mad enhancement left.

While watching Ruby inspect the new helmet, Asterios calmly poured himself more tea from the large kettle. The three large berserkers couldn't use smaller silverware, so they had some specially made items thanks to Da Vinci. Creating them was child's play for the esteemed inventor, though Asterios remembered she thought making salad bowl sized tea cups was one of her most hysterical projects. They were high on her personal funniest rankings next to the bucket sized beer steins Spartacus wanted for the three of them. Asterios smiled slightly, appreciating what relations he's made in this facility and how generous many have been to them.

He only wished he had the ability to say things as well as he could slowly think of them. He turned to Kuro upon noticing her gaze. "Why the smile, big guy?"

"Why need reason to smile?" Asterios asked with a grin, making Kuro chuckle.

Heracles nodded and grunted. He then growled quietly at Asterios with several pauses and tonal changes, making him cheerily nod in response. One final grunt was met with another nod. "Yes, that right."

The girls turned to each other in confusion, before looking at Asterios with small pouts. Kuro growled as Ruby flew over. "It's not fair, Asterios!"

"Why won't you and Spatacus do it?" Illya grumbled while gripping her blanket. "Teach us how to understand Berserker better!"

"We want to understand our friend too!" Kuro complained, though it made Heracles stare at her in appreciation.

"I can't. It a berserker thing," Asterios smiled, and Heracles seemed to produce a grunting sound that mimicked laughing.

"Not fair!" Kuro groaned as she fell back onto the softness of a werewolf pelt. She sighed at how comfy it felt. Asterios looked over upon hearing a metallic clink hitting the stone floor. Kuro reached over with a solemn smile and grabbed the fallen craft coins. He wasn't surprised she carried two, considering some servants keep the mementos on them until it came time for battle; The last thing they wanted was for the competing items to nullify each other.

Kuro held one up and sighed. "I miss Miyu…"

Illya's smile faded into a frown. "I miss Miyu too… I miss everyone."

Asterios was aware of their predicament. Due to the workings of the singularity they had been involved in, the girls had been turned into pseudo heroic spirits upon arrival due to that strange sort of reality marble. He had helped them succeed in rescuing their friend, as did many others, but it was parting with her that was heart wrenching. Due to the shift in their beings due to some still unknown cause, they could not return to their world with her. Asterios knew well what it was like to be placed somewhere he didn't wish to be.

Heracles' giant hands softly pet the top of the girls' heads. Their smiles slowly returned as they looked at him. He simply nodded and grunted, with a small trace of a smile, that was rarely seen, on the berserker's face. Asterios watched the peaceful scene. Even if they were stuck here, they had new family and friends they could find some comfort with. Their real friends could not be replaced, but it helped to soften the blow with their new situation. The tallest berserker could only hope they would get to see them again somehow, outside of a simple craft coin. Only time would tell, as he knew well.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_His breathing was strained in his malnourished state, as it always was._

_To change that, there was only one way out… but he could never escape._

_He could only go so far as to see a glimpse of sunlight upon the ground before the runes activated. They would shock him with an unimaginable pain, but it was nothing compared to the agony of living here. This walled hell that was made for him alone would always torment his being. How long had he been forced to dwell here against his wishes? Counting stopped a long time ago, but still he continued to struggle. He continued to do what he did not wish._

" _Please! Don't eat me! Please!"_

_Barely of age and wrapped in crude rags for clothing, the weakened boy could only crawl backwards in fear as he approached. This was the part he never enjoyed, but it was necessary for him. Every ounce of his body ached for food, and if he died, he may never be able to see his wish come true. All he could ever do was strike swiftly with his axe. As the sound of the thrust echoed through the coarse stone of his dark prison, the boy's life ended in an instant. He needed to eat, but he would not make his only source of food suffer. Even still, the look of terror on their faces always embedded themselves in his mind._

_The Minotaur never enjoyed this._

_He often doubted whether it truly was all his diet would allow, considering it's all he ever received. Men from above the sacrificial hole would often say he was a man eating beast, but what choice did he have than to eat solely them when nothing else was given?_

_Darkness surrounded him, but he only wished to see the light. He committed sins he did not want to only to persevere and let the cycle continue. How many had King Minos sent down here, only for him to kill and consume? There was no choice in the matter, for he simply did the only thing he could to survive. If there had been any other choice, he would have gladly taken it, but just like the labyrinth that held him prisoner, there was only one way._

_It seems his mother… the King… the gods, have all forsaken him to this hell to repeat a cycle he would wish upon no one._

_Still, he would press on with this miserable life. He would hold on to the small slither of hope that he would see the light of day beyond that teasing stretch at the end of the labyrinth. The voices from above the dark, sacrificial hole always called it his, but it wasn't. This was not what the Minotaur of Crete wanted for himself. As much as his optimism had vanished over time, he would still hold on to his true desire. One day he would escape this place, or someone would free him of it._

_Asterios would never give up the hope he may one day be removed from the shackles of his fate._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

His breathing was slow and calm, and the smile was genuine and happy, as it always was here.

The Science Division had more specialized rooms than the magecraft counterpart, and it was always a point of rude remarks from the latter. There was no doubt it was necessary, since they provided the means to keep Chaldea running in an almost self-sufficient manner when sustenance was involved. It was their Bioscience Department that kept the entire organization fed, though the variety did leave much to be desired. Supply sorties had fixed the luxury taste issue, but the vast majority of fruit and vegetables were still swiftly grown in the Biogardens.

The underground room was second in size only to the Deployment Room that held Chaldeas. While not as large, it still took up a decent amount of an adjacent mountain's interior. Rows upon rows of enhanced planters filled with enriched fertilizer grew plentiful food for the population. Overhanging, bright sun lamps and mist machines kept conditions perfect for every plant species. The walls and relatively high ceiling were painted a sky blue, with occasional white clouds splattered across the fake sky to make it feel more like the outside world.

From the friendly employees to the lush greenery, it was a calm environment to spend time in.

The false sky was a nice touch, but it was still different from seeing it during a singularity. He had quietly wondered if these nice employees were quietly as depressed as he was when he couldn't see the real sky. Their content and pleasant smiles always made him second guess the thought, and he could only hope they liked it here as much as he did. Though it was comforting, it was not the true reason Asterios loved the Biogardens. A passing employee with garden gloves tossed him a smile, but he paid it no attention as his eyes stayed locked on the fluttering wings of various color before him.

Asterios sat with crossed legs in his favorite part of the large room, separated from the rest because of the colorful butterflies floating around. He looked down at his red set of giant sweatpants to enjoy the many butterflies that confused it for a flower. Their wings fluttered slowly, and he found himself mesmerized in their beauty again even as an occasional little friend landed on his bare torso or hair. Hundreds of them filled this flowery section, bursting with countless species and hybrids being grown for scientific or medicinal purposes. Though this section was no longer as necessary thanks to supply sorties, it was the closest to nature he could get in Chaldea.

Thus, the butterflies flew around almost freely without any worry for pollination control.

It was still helpful to have cross-breeding plants for experimentation and research, especially for mages, but that was in another smaller section. The countless butterflies had helped to ensure pollination happened efficiently, but the berserker paid it no thought. All he cared about were the colorful critters that flew around him, giving him a sense of inner peace and happiness he had long desired. With a flap of its wings, one butterfly landed on his nose, making him go cross eyed as it stared at the fully-grown monarch.

"Hello…" Asterios whispered. Its wings fluttered in response, making his smile grow ever so slightly.

"You a pretty color." Its wings flapped once more.

Minutes past as he watched it rest. Though he couldn't do any deep thinking as others, he did learn he can come to this wonderful place to find peace. It had become his own little spot in Chaldea, and the staff were more than happy to let him enjoy the place. It had caused them concern at first, but they soon grew used to it as with all things in the facility. Left almost completely alone, it let the berserker fully appreciate and think about how far he's come. His waiting and struggling were finally over.

An employee walked over quietly in consideration for the servant. "Mister Asterios, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind helping my colleagues move a small pallet of hardware? It's too big for our dolly carts."

"Okay," the berserker nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Asterios. You're so kind," the male employee smiled back, and motioned to follow.

Asterios carefully got up and began walking towards the exit of the section, causing the butterflies to quickly disperse to nearby flowers. Helping the employees of the room was not something he needed to do in exchange, but Asterios did it gladly. Their respect, appreciation, and kindness shown to him weren't reason enough either, but it did make him more enthusiastic to help the kind humans. With one last look and promise to return, he walked out of the flower section with a smile.

The Minotaur did it because he was happy.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Another nearby room was far more cramped, making the berserker tread a bit carefully when moving the equipment. He set it down gently near a conglomeration of computers and servers. Along with the other scientific machines in the room, this made the place more electronic and research oriented focus than Biosciences. As one of the more frequented rooms by Da Vinci, and an active number of working scientists, it was clear this one had significant importance to Chaldea. It was his first time actually seeing the interior of this room.

"Thanks for helping them, Asterios," Roman cheered as he pat the large berserker on his arm.

"Welcome," he nodded quietly as he looked around. He was being very careful about his movements as Da Vinci walked by him with a pencil in her mouth. The inventor stared in full contemplation at the clipboard in front of her. She hummed quietly as she walked, possibly unaware that Roman stared at her derriere as her black skirt swayed with the slight movement of her hips. He quickly shot his glance back up to a respectable level on the back of her white blouse, though Asterios had noted all of it.

He didn't actually care as much as his real curiosity. "What room for?"

"The purpose?" Roman repeated as a confirmation. Upon receiving a nod, he continued. "This is another research room, but this one is specialized in Leyshift Operation. They've been investigating and examining how to extend the range since we can't detect the any primary anomalies. Do you understand?"

"I'm sure he gets the gist, Roman. Asterios has speaking issues, not intellectual ones," Da Vinci reprimanded as she approached them once more. She smiled at Asterios as he simply nodded. "It's been difficult trying to extend the system's range since it wasn't made to transport or detect far into the past. It's likely that's where the seventh primary waits, but we have no means of answering it until then."

"No go faster?" Asterios questioned. Roman and Da Vinci shook their heads.

"Everyone capable is working as hard as they can, with reasonable breaks for rest. This isn't something we can rush," Roman remarked with a serious expression. "We have to make sure it gets done exactly right since there's only one way to test it, and that's a live fire. The last thing we want to do is loose the masters and servants to the past and not be able to bring you home. Humanity will be doomed at that point."

Asterios slowly nodded, understanding the risks. Still, he was confused. "Why difficult though?"

Da Vinci tapped the pencil against her clipboard. "Think of it like a firearm, but we can't change the ammunition. The weapon is only made to fire accurately to a certain distance, and extending its range even a little requires significant upgrades. At the worst, it may even need a total remodel, but that would make the firearm inoperable. Should danger approach and we can't use it, we've handed the enemy victory on a silver platter."

With a faster nod, Asterios confirmed he understood. It made sense when put like that, but it was still a little unnerving even for him. They were essentially helpless in countering the last singularity while the scientists worked out a solution through their research. If even Da Vinci was having issues, it was clear this wasn't going to be solved anytime soon. Hopefully they truly did have until the end of this year to solve the issue since Chaldeas has marked the rough deadline.

Slowly, the berserker looked at the busily working scientists. Many were between their twenties and thirties, and likely full of potential, which was who Marisbilly often hired for the organization. They were far more agreeable and open-minded compared to the older generations, but it was sad to note the weight of humanity's destiny rested on their shoulders. Asterios and the others were legends who have carried burdens of incredible weight, but by all accounts, many of these people were normal humans. Even if they knew they were joining to help preserve civilization's future, how many realized it would truly happen? Fate could be cruel.

Quietly watching them, Asterios realized their strength for holding themselves together, even if they possibly didn't see it themselves. Perhaps it was the idea they were allowed to enjoy themselves that held them together. Maybe it was being inspired by the servants and masters placing themselves in danger that kept them going. Whatever the case, he was glad many could remain so kind, and seemingly so normal, despite the trap door beneath their feet.

They were fighting in their own way too, and he would acknowledge that. This was their battlefield. "Good luck."

"Hmm?" Roman asked as he looked at the berserker. He only continued to look at the employees as they worked.

The same employee from before approached Asterios. "Would you mind helping with another crate? It's alright if it inconveniences you."

Asterious simply nodded again. They were hard at work, and the butterflies certainly weren't going anywhere. He'd gladly help.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While quietly humming to himself, Asterios walked down the hallway slightly hunched over. If the berserker was still envious of anything, it was how everyone else could get around Chaldea without height issues. Wasn't there a phrase in one of Euryale's gifted picture books that said it's great to be tall? At least his fellow berserkers didn't have to deal with this on a daily basis, but it was nicer than being in spirit form. He didn't get to walk around anywhere besides the labyrinth, so he still took every opportunity he could to appreciate it.

Helping in the Science Lab burned enough time, so Euryale was likely back with her sisters. Usually the twins would be complaining about having to do too much work, which was  _any_  for them. It would quickly be followed with Medusa reassuring them it wasn't too bad, which would make the goddesses turn on their little sister. After the scolding, Medusa would sulk with a funny expression and find her refuge within a book, or working, at the library. Though their words did affect her on some level, Asterios was well aware it was simply a family thing. They were dear reunited sisters, first and foremost.

Asterios turned the corner and nearly walked into Medusa, with the expression he was expecting. He smiled down at the well-dressed Gorgon sister as she quickly hid her former frown. With a curious glance, he then noted what appeared to be a new top. The black pencil skirt, leggings, and heels were the usual when she worked, but the purple, long-sleeved blouse he had never seen before. It wouldn't have caught his attention as much, but the way the entire outfit hugged her body and the plunging neckline was rather suggestive even for the rider. Asterios finally looked back at her eyes as Medusa blinked and sighed.

"If you stared that long, this really is as sultry as my sisters say…" the rider relented while crossing her arms.

"Not that bad," Asterios replied with a reassuring smile. "Just thought it make you look pretty."

She smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Asterios. I hope Hans, Shakespeare, or Helena don't poke as much fun as my sisters."

"They poke fun cause jealous not sexy as you," Asterios grinned, and Medusa laughed. The infamous Minotaur could take pride in a few things, but his ability to make the three sisters openly laugh or quickly cheer them up was his favorite. The rider calmed herself as a hint of mischief twinkled in her eye.

"Oh? My coworkers or sisters…?" She smiled artfully at him. Asterios was used to the little sister's own, rare traps. Though Medusa was far more reserved, she could tease like her sisters if she considered someone close to her. He fell under that blanket. She likely was hoping he would slip in some way, but he simply grinned wider.

"Yes. Shakespeare not sexy." The rider laughed once more before covering her mouth with one hand. She slowly nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks you for the laugh, Asterios," Medusa smiled at him and nodded. "Euryale is waiting for you. She has a gift."

"Ohh! Present!" the berserker beamed, causing Medusa to giggle quietly as she walked away. He moved faster towards the girls' shared room.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Movie?" Asterios asked as he looked at the gift.

"Yes, dummy. Of course it's a movie!" Euryale reprimanded with an exasperated smile as she held the DVD to his face. Her other hand rested on the hip of her pristine white wrap dress while Stheno sat on the couch with her matching set. The oldest sister giggled as Euryale shook her head. "I knew you'd like this."

"I do," Asterios replied with a smile as he stared at the cover. Thanks to the throne's imparted knowledge, he had linguistic fundamentals in order to function in the world properly. Understanding of languages helped a servant greatly, though he didn't need it to enjoy the trail of Monarch Butterflies flying in a pattern on the cover. The title  _Flight of the Butterflies_  only sealed his approval as his smile remained glowing.

"Gabby said it belonged to an employee who got fired. It was in the records," Euryale noted as she let the berserker carefully take the DVD. "Hector found a secret movie collection in his room as he was moving in today… Sheesh, the lengths the employees went to hide contraband."

"I can keep?" Asterios asked curiously. Euryale looked dumbfounded, while Stheno giggled louder.

"Yes, dummy! I got it for you!" the archer sighed as he eagerly smiled wider.

"Let watch, Euryale!"

The archer blinked. "We goddesses were going to meet with Kiyohime and-"

"I'll go, you stay here and watch it with Asterios," the oldest sister replied smoothly as she got up from the couch. "You two haven't spent much time together this week. It would be nice to change that, right, Asterios? You would appreciate that blessing, no?"

"I would! Make me happy!" Asterios nodded eagerly as he smiled expectantly towards Euryale. The archer could only sigh, both at his eagerness and the sly look Stheno aimed at her. Asterios turned back to the DVD held delicately in his hand and nodded. "Thank you for gift! I love you, Euryale!"

The goddess turned several shades redder as Stheno struggled to keep herself standing under her fit of giggles. "Asterios y-you dummy! Don't say such things in public!"

"We're not in public, dearest twin."

"Don't side with him, Stheno!" she cried out in frustration and embarrassment. Stheno held her laughter back as the door to their room opened for her. The eldest sister disappeared behind the closing door with a simple wave as Euryale groaned from her spot in front of the big berserker. "…you dummy."

"Sorry, Euryale…" Asterios murmured quietly, in a way only the surprisingly gentle berserker could.

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you or anything, Asterios. I gave you a gift, didn't I? Here… Let me start it for you."

Euryale quickly plucked the DVD from Asterios' hand and walked over to their television. A panel in the wall opened to reveal a hidden diskette player, a tiny gift from Da Vinci that barely took any of the inventor's time. As the archer quietly hummed to herself, Asterios watched her turn on the devices. He quietly readjusted his sitting position on the floor to face the screen comfortably, all the while appreciating his special bond with the goddess.

Hardly a dummy, Asterios knew what the word love meant, but he used it as a term of utmost appreciation. With a mother and step-father who abandoned him, he had no family of his own until he came to Chaldea; Medea was the first true blood relation to be nice to him. However, through their mutual time in Okeanos, he had bonded with Euryale in his job to protect her. It went further than that, and he did nearly everything for her, and she showed her appreciation of it in her own ways... all because she was the first to say his name.

It meant so much to him, and he still couldn't put it into proper, eloquent words he wanted.

He had continued those actions faithfully since his arrival, after much tearful berating for bravely sacrificing himself in an attempt to stop the opposing Heracles. He would gladly do it for her again since she was special to him. He had lots of friends now, but he owed it all to Euryale, for paving the way forward. The Minotaur was now just a rare title compared to his nearly exclusively spoken real name.

The light flicked off as Euryale gracefully waltzed over to Asterios before sitting herself comfortably on his large legs. She gently leaned back into his side to use it as a rest, which was considerably more comfortable than his bony shoulder. With a press of the remote, she started the movie, and giggled as Asterios quickly inhaled upon the first sights. He recalled, upon studying the cover, that the movie was better with certain glasses and a setting, but he didn't understand why. Smiling in delight, he was already happy with what he was seeing without the suggestions.

Euryale glanced up at him and smiled, before turning back to the flat-screen to enjoy the movie as well.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The hallways were relatively quiet after dinner when most were retiring. Usually. A pair of servants turned a nearby corner, and he waved.

"Hey big guy!" "Hi Asterios." They soon returned to their typical bickering.

"Come on! It's the late-night fighter tournament and you said you would support me!" Mordred exclaimed as she ran down the hall. Jekyll followed after, but dragged would be a better description. The enthusiastic saber, wearing her rather revealing white tube top and jean shorts, kept a strong grip on his hand, being considerate by not gripping the assassin's red dress shirt. Jekyll's tan slacks were an inconsistent blur as he tried to keep his balance behind the grinning saber.

"Like I have a choice at this point," Jekyll joked, earning him a light scowl which made him chuckle. "I promised. I'll be there for you, just let me move on my own for once! I get you're excited!"

"But I like dragging you around!" Mordred laughed as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Alright... Only because you like it," he relented. Asterios turned to watch them pause in the hallway momentarily. Mordred's expression went from surprised to delighted, before she chuckled with her toothy grin. Jekyll's smile grew as well, before he let her drag him down a nearby corridor while they both laughed. Soon it fell quiet once more, with only a robot floating by on cleaning duty making any sort of noise.

Asterios rubbed his stomach in content delight as he walked off the feast they shared in the Hearth. Heracles and Asterios would often have dinner in their room to give their fellow berserker company. Spartacus had been banned from Salon de Marie after causing Marie much grief upon starting a fight with the Romans on his first day. There were very few in Chaldea who possibly thought the ever-glowing queen could become such a raging inferno, but no one wanted to see it again. Scathach had been very busy that night, he remembered, and he had helped her as best as he could.

"I will not state this again, King of Uruk. Leave them alone."

"What I do with my time is nothing of your concern, fool. Arturia is my treasure, and she will be claimed by me, not by that talent-less faker."

"You cretin! Have you learned nothing in your time!?"

"Watch your words. Goddess among my people or not, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

His curiosity in the words was quickly drowned out as he approached the windowed hallway near the library. A servant materialized next to him, and he looked down to see Scathach staring at him with a deadly serious expression. "Asterios. I apologize, but I must draft your help."

He noted the sudden ferocity in Gilgamesh's nearby growl and nodded. "I help."

Asterios shifted into his battle attire as several servants turned a corner further back, already sporting combat clothing though only one had a presence concealment cloak. Cu's spear was at the ready, as was Nightingale's pistol. Her other hand was clutched around Dantes' wrist as he was dragged towards them. As the servants gathered, Asterios summoned his axes, making sure not to take up too much room in the smaller hallway. Dantes scowled lightly and stared at Nightingale, but she simply looked back.

Scathach nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Okita should have Ishtar's side."

The group of five quickly dashed around the corner, stopping the bickering servants' argument dead in its tracks as Okita's group materialized on the opposite side. The saber had her weapon drawn, as did the other four behind her. Asterios quickly glanced over to see Hans, Mata Hari, Fergus, and Drake prepped for combat. His even look returned to the back of the King of Heroes in front of him, who slowly glared back with pure annoyance.

Ishtar floated in front of him with an equally annoyed look, but it was leveled entirely on the male archer. Her red evening dress waved in an unseen breeze as he turned back towards her, arms still crossed over his creme colored suit. His loose hair did little to hide the fierceness in his red eyes as he glared at the goddess with grit teeth. The entire hallway was silent as their glare continued, and Scathach stepped forward.

"Gilgamesh. Ishtar. Stand down."

"Who are you to try and order me around, woman!?" Gilgamesh roared as he turned to face Scathach. She didn't even flinch.

"I would gladly, but I will not until he does, Scathach. His harassment of my friends has gone on for too long!"

"I do not wish to let the masters get involved in this! Final warning! Stand down!" Scathach declared as she summoned her prototype spear.

The sounds of tightened grips and rustling weapons filled the hallway as Gilgamesh eyed the numbers. Asterios' eyes narrowed, wondering if the king was actually considering taking them on. Though hastily organized, there should be far too many of them even with the skill differences. They were also in prepared positions, and he would not use Enkidu or EA on such a meaningless task since it was likely not worth it for him. The King of Heroes' arrogance was exactly what they had to bank on, and after a minute of tense silence, it finally paid off.

"I will not forget this, Ishtar. Do not think I will let her slip from my grasp." Gilgamesh growled and uncrossed his hands. As everyone tensed for a portal to appear, he pocketed his hands into his formal pants and disappeared into golden dust.

The tension slowly disappeared as Ishtar let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, but I will not apologize for that, Scathach. I can't let him harass them so freely."

"Understandable, but please ask for some assistance when dealing with Gilgamesh," the Irish legend noted with a nod. "I know you two have past experiences dealing with each other, but that only makes the situation more volatile. I request you also be more diplomatic next time."

The prideful goddess shrugged, and barely nodded. "If I brought either of them, it may have gone worse. I'll consider being more diplomatic, but it's hard with him."

Asterios watched as Scathach sighed, clearly knowing there wasn't much in terms of negotiating involving some deities. Ishtar simply smiled. "Thank you for the assistance, though. I appreciate it. With that out of the way then, I will take my leave. I still have to read up on this Valentine's Day Illya told me about."

With a hum, the goddess vanished into golden dust, leaving the two groups in a small pause of silence. It was quickly broken. Soon after her disappearance, there was another frustrated grumble from Dantes. Asterios and the eyes of Okita's approaching group turned to him. He did not appear pleased, though it mainly rested on Nightingale from the looks of it. The nurse simply shrugged and crossed her arms as she faced her friend.

"You know as well as I do your capabilities make you top notch for situations like this."

"I do not recall penning a contract for peacekeeping duties, Nightingale," Dantes reminded with a small growl of irritation.

"No one did, Dantes. It's on an as-needed basis," Nightingale reminded plainly. "Still, you came all four times, and I'm sure Scathach appreciates it."

"The first and second time I could let slide since the masters had requested my assistance. As for these recent events... I acquiesced to you whisking me away, or you may have succeeded in taking Joan in my stead had I not convinced you I was enough. Twice, I shall add," the avenger replied with a scowl. "Far better just myself than both of us, considering you wouldn't accept no for an answer. Are you saying she's a better peacekeeper than Jeanne?"

"You were the closest available, that's all. Nothing more. That's how it always worked," Scathach interjected as her spear dematerialized. "Some volunteer if the timing and escalation allow, but there's no dedicated peacekeeping servants besides myself. There was never a need before."

"But there is now, Scathach," Okita noted as she sheathed her katana. "The masters can't let this go on, and you can't keep doing this. It isn't right. You're dragging assorted servants into tense situations they may not wish to be involved with. You have the best intentions for Chaldea in mind, but not everyone's eager for a potential fight like Cu."

"Eh, what's wrong with that?" Cu asked nonchalantly with a small smirk, clearly attempting to dissipate some tension. It worked on many, but Scathach, Okita, and Dantes remained serious. He sighed. "Look… Let's talk it over with the masters about finally getting a real peacekeeping force... All volunteers, that way we can be quicker about responding. That way we don't irritate anyone by stealing them from their private time with their significant others or something."

Dantes growled something about Joan and him not seeing each other, but only Nightingale heard. She chuckled at his frustration and assumption, while Scathach nodded in agreement with her student. "Alright. Cu and Okita, let's go talk with the masters. Everyone else, I apologize for the inconvenience. Especially you, Dantes."

The avenger simply sighed in irritation and shrugged, though the lancer was unperturbed. "I wish you all a pleasant rest of the evening."

The trio quickly began making their way towards the residential area, followed by Nightingale and Dantes as they bickered. The rest of the servants, some relieved to be done with the task, began dispersing. Asterios was about to shift back into his casual clothes before he noted Hans approaching him. Quietly dusting the front of his blue suit, he stared up at the much taller berserker. The height difference was beyond amusing, and Drake considered poking fun at the sight in exchange for being dragged away from her drink. To the caster's relief, she didn't.

"Good evening, Asterios. How did you like that nature book Shakespeare and I found for you?"

"It has beautiful pictures," Asterios smiled, making the caster smile lightly at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll be sure to give you another if we come across another duplicate."

Hans waved farewell before starting his walk back towards the library. Asterios' smile followed the caster before he turned down the opposite end of the hallway. Unlike most servants, Hans was actually fairly polite to him. There has never been an abrasive conversation with the caster, though the berserker always made sure to respect the rules of the library when he was reading. Whatever the cause might be, he didn't care or mind. Perhaps it was simply because he was so docile and too kind, as Euryale often loved to put it.

He stopped and pondered. Maybe he could ask for a drink from the salon once the robots were done cleaning.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You don't feel like sleeping just yet?"

Asterios shook his head as he watched Mata Hari fill up his stein in a lovely, yellow strapless. The Minotaur had returned to his room to get it before returning just before ten that evening. Salon de Marie had been nearly empty, with only Drake and Fergus talking by the bar since the Party Cave's counterpart was currently closed for some remodeling. The berserker knew the true reason since he helped a few times, and looked forward to it opening again. With the two's recent leave, he had been left alone with the assassin who happily continued to pour him fruit punch.

Drinking alcohol wasn't a problem for him, since he often indulged whenever Beowulf and Nightingale would join them in their room, both old and new. He simply preferred the taste of the fruit juice because it reminded him more of nature than the other beverages could. Any kind of juice was alright with him, but if he had to pick a favorite alcohol, it would always be the fermented grape taste of any wine. Tonight didn't feel like a night to indulge though.

"Here you go, love." Mata Hari chimed with a smile as she handed the very large stein to the berserker.

"Thank you," he smiled back and began swirling it. With a small giggle, the assassin retreated to a nearby stool where her drink waited. As she sat on the stool and crossed her legs, she picked up her wine glass and held it up. He reached over with his long arm and gently clinked his stein against her glass. "Cheers, Asterios~!"

They drank their respective beverages, quietly enjoying each other's company. Soon he felt the presence of an approaching servant. Filled with curiosity, he turned his head to the door, causing Mata Hari to mimic the movement. Mozart slowly strolled into view with an instrument case in one hand and sheet music in the other. A recent supply sortie had given the more musically inclined a chance to obtain more instruments, and Mozart had clearly taken advantage of making a request. As Marie's still formally dressed musician arrived at the piano, he looked up from the music sheets he held to notice Asterios staring at him.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be here, Asterios," Mozart noted curiously as he placed an instrument case on the stool of the grand piano. He took off the jacket of his outfit and laid it on the piano since Marie was no longer there for the evening.

"I wanted to relax," Asterios noted from his spot on the floor near the bar. Mozart nodded with a small smile before turning his attention to the case.

"Not many better places, besides your butterfly sanctuary, of course."

Asterios nodded happily as Mata Hari giggled. He soon turned his attention to his friend. "He always come late? I don't remember."

"They're practicing for tomorrow. It's their debut," Mata Hari replied softly. As she brushed her loose hair, she eyed the doorway as another warm presence approached. A friendly ruler walked through with a small smile and more sheet music. "Just two more now."

Jeanne had changed into amethyst sweat pants and a loose, white shirt. She waved to the two before she began talking to Mozart. Mata Hari's eyebrows rose when she saw Mozart pull out a viola from the case. From what Asterios knew, Mozart had only ever performed on the piano in Chaldea, but he was known to have played other instruments as well. As he slowly began tuning the viola, the last servant walked into the room, making the assassin's eyes widen in anticipation.

"Good evening, everyone."

"Hi, Sir Tristan!" Mata Hari greeted, and giggled when he stopped to bow lightly towards her.

Asterios had to think a little bit before realizing what was happening. The grail provided all information necessary to identify enemy servants, but it still took some thought for him to realize why Tristan had appeared in a white button up tucked into black slacks. As he rested two instrument cases on the ground, the berserker was curious if he was able to play them since it was never noted in his legend. Neither of the two instruments newly unveiled were anywhere near the size of the one he was truly renown for.

"Are you sure you're comfortable after only a few lessons, Tristan?" Mozart asked as the archer picked up the smaller one first, a violin.

He nodded quietly with closed eyes. "I should be fine after receiving days of your diligent instruction, Mozart, though the harp will always be my best. Although, the thought of playing that instrument always makes me a little sad."

"This piece is already emotional as it is without that," Jeanne mentioned quietly as she glanced over the sheet music. She handed Tristan his set as he adjusted his music stand. "I hope the second one is a little more uplifting."

"It is, I promise you… but the mood and palpable emotion in this one caught my attention," the caster smiled. "I have not seen the movie it is a part of, but this composition does wonders to convince me I should."

"I am interested in seeing the rest of this soundtrack myself," Tristan murmured as he glanced over the sheet music quickly.

"By modern standards, it's breathtaking," Mozart admitted, making Jeanne giggle. He simple huffed and rolled his eyes. "I do not see why you find it so amusing, Jeanne. The hordes of abominations that are declared as  _music_ … it's abhorring.  **Dreadful**. Especially that… electronic filth Tyler plays too loudly."

Jeanne only giggled more as she rearranged her music sheets. "I think he does that because you're so irritated by it."

"I would rather listen to Elizabeth singing  _Figaro's Aria_ …"

The Holy Maiden cringed, but Tristan could only look between the two in confusion. They glanced at him in slight envy. "Be glad you did not hear it."

Tristan could only nod slowly in appreciation.

Asterios was confused by that notion. While Elizabeth calling him piggy was strange, since he was more of a bull, they were rather kind to each other. He even listened to some of her songs to cheer her up when she felt down, and it didn't bother him that much. They did have to do it in the auditorium for the sake of everyone else, but it wasn't as bad as others believed. It wasn't angelic like Jeanne's voice, but it wasn't too bad… Was he part of the minority? He didn't actually hear anyone sing in person while he was in the labyrinth.

"Oh, this is exciting. We get a sneak peak of this weekend's special dinner performance, Asterios!" Mata Hari quietly cheered next to him. "You three don't mind if we watch, do you? We promise we can keep a secret, right, love?"

Without missing a beat, Asterios quickly nodded in an exaggerated fashion. Jeanne giggled, and a small smile formed on Tristan's face even as his eyes remained closed. Asterios wondered if he ever opened them. It was difficult enough walking around a barely lit labyrinth with his eyes wide open, yet Tristan walks around Chaldea without opening his. Archers were the most unusual class, and Tristan was hardly another exception to that note.

Tristan started warming up on the violin, and Asterios fell off his simplistic thought train to listen. The glint of pride in Mozart's eyes showed that he approved what he was hearing, and his lessons definitely shown through surprisingly quick. It was a simple scale followed by a quick, easy song, yet Tristan's notes were swans gracefully flying to fill the room. Mata Hari breathed out in awe as Mozart soon joined him on the viola, and followed swiftly by Jeanne's own voice. Without communication or planning, harmony was forged as the sounds intertwined to conceive perfection. Slowly it came to a stop, and the two clapped loudly for what was just an unplanned warmup.

"Mayhaps we should make our warmups their own music," Tristan teased with a small smile.

"Maybe," Jeanne hummed as she glanced over her sheet music with a smile. "Maybe our first playthrough will be as blessed."

"Only one way to find out, Maid of Orleans," Mozart declared enthusiastically as he lifted the bow back into position.

Silence fell across the room as Asterios wiggled his toes in anticipation. Jeanne closed her eyes as Mozart began a silent count for him and Tristan. His voice slowly faded, only to be replaced by the tandem sounds of the stringed instruments. Violin and viola played the first long note, followed by another before they broke into their own complimenting paths. Two sounds intertwined as Jeanne gently breathed in to join them in their personal cover.

_**~~Lay down~~  
** _ _**~~Your sweet and weary head~~  
** _ _**~~The night is falling~~  
** _ __**~~You've come to journey's end~~**

Asterios didn't realize he was slowly swaying to the tune as Mata Hari held one hand near her mouth. The berserker glanced at her as Jeanne's voice continued to soar on wings provided by the stringed companions. It was only the beginning of the song, and even he could feel what they meant by emotional. By the looks on the assassin's face, she clearly could too. Slowly he turned back to the newly forged musical trio to quietly appreciate their breathtaking dance.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The door to the hearth slowly opened, allowing the berserker to peer in cautiously. He didn't want to wake his two friends, and materializing from spirit form would have certainly stirred them from their slumber. Thankfully the door had been designed as large as possible for their sake and didn't slide, allowing him to tip toe in with surprising finesse. Asterios may be a large berserker, but he knew how to move quietly. It had been a skill he picked up sneaking after his prey in the labyrinth, in hopes of making their end quicker and less agonizing.

At least it served a much better purpose these days, but it would hardly qualify him for assassin.

So enraptured was Asterios, he failed to realize how long he had spent in the salon listening to their first song over and over; Even if they said it was rough, it sounded perfected to his ears. He passed a quick look at the video intercom installed near the fireplace, noting it was nearly midnight. This was the latest he had ever been out at night without the other two being awake, so he endeavored to be as quiet as possible. Between Spartacus' snoring and Heracles' deep sleep, it was thankfully a rather easy task.

"We must free the oppressed…" Spartacus murmured in his sleep, forcing Asterios to hold back a chuckle.

Tiptoeing past their beds, he reached his own against the wall and slowly got in. If he did it just right, the pine would fail to creak. Slowly he eased himself into the fluffy red blankets as the prana candle on his bedside table flickered, taking pride in not making a single sound. Relieved at his success, he rested his head gently against the oversized pillow, even for him, and smiled softly. One blanket and pillow had been gifts from the Gorgon sisters after the older twins endlessly chastised him for being 'content' with simply sleeping on the floor.

' _This isn't a labyrinth, dummy! Sleep with some self-respect!'_  They had spoken that one together. Medea had quickly showered him with quilted blankets to supplement it after Medusa informed her. He slowly became more comfortable asking for things from his blood and adoptive family members, though nothing too much. His Christmas presents were more than enough, even if he got them gifts too.

Wrapping the warm blanket around himself, he smiled softly and turned onto his side to face the wall. Slowly yet quickly, he glanced to the sleeping forms of the other large berserkers. He quietly reached into his large pillow, and pulled out a khaki plush toy. It was a rather large caricature of a Minotaur, which was still small in his hands, though it looked a lot more adorable than menacing. Googly eyes spun in their sockets as he gently played with it for a minute. He smiled and placed Euryale's personal Christmas present onto the soft blankets in front of him.

With one last glance, he looked to his bedside table. Flickering in the candlelight, he eyed the lone picture that was propped nearby. Unlike the large photo of the three berserkers in a glorious battle charge that hung above the door, this one was much smaller but warmer. Though the large berserkers could consider each other friends and comrades, it was the Gorgon sisters who often treated him as family. It was joined by another picture to the side, of him smiling beside his cousin Medea. He was happy for having those bonds, and it soothed his soul every time he thought about it.

He was going to spend some time helping his cousin and her friends tomorrow in the Clothing Department, so he best get a good night's rest. With a tiny smile, stifled only by a quiet yawn, he blew out the candle. ' _One… two… three… four…'_

Asterios, now wrapped in his countless blankets, soon began to drift off. Counting sheep was what the humans said to do, but he preferred to count butterflies. As each one mentally flew over a small creek in his mind, the sweet embrace of sleep took him. Soon he was softly snoring as the plush stood guard near his sleeping face. A soft smile on its sewn face matched the real Minotaur's almost perfectly.

The darkness that surrounded his slumbering form was pleasantly warm.


	36. Fragment 35: With Harmony in Mind

_Beati pacifici. '_ Blessed be the Peacekeepers.'

These were the first words anyone encountered hanging above the double doors of Security Central. The scientists had thought it was in simple jest, but they were not aware just how much of an attitude and secrecy issue mages had. There were arrogant and prideful types among the other groups, but none more so than the Magecraft Division, and Marisbilly had been intelligent enough to plan ahead. Acting as a police force, Chaldea's Peacekeepers were to uphold the delicate balance of law and order within the facility. They had a fairly regular job until the Fuyuki incident.

Since Chaldea became a lot closer and dropped most of their hostility for the bigger picture, the Peacekeepers saw relatively little duty at all. Nearly half had been reassigned to help reinforce the crippled departments, and the security robots simply filled the gap. The remaining personnel and robots could do little in servant clashes, which prompted Scathach to take matters into her own hands at Cu's suggestion. The pair had been unofficially helping coordinate safety efforts by getting volunteer servants to help stop conflicts, though it usually came down to drafting nearby heroes. It had remained unofficial since serious issues were very rare.

But times had changed.

There had been hope after the plan involving Kiyohime pulled through, things would be smooth sailing from then on. The arrival of some recent servants, as well as the potential for even more, finally prompted the request for something official. Far too many incidents had taken place before an official group was forged, and some now demanded its creation. Once more, Security Central had found its purpose once more besides basic disciplinary action.

Okita, proudly wearing her signature battle attire, shuffled the paperwork together on her new desk where her black scarf was discarded. It was one of the two large officer's cubicles in the department, flanked by many smaller ones and the necessary rooms for Chaldea's police force. It remained bland of decoration since the employee's untimely demise, but she would have to do the decorating later. There were more important matters at hand than simply making her modern concept desk and filing cabinets look beautiful. Still, she had a smile on her face after finally earning her own niche in Chaldea.

After begging Scathach endlessly since they approached the masters, Okita had become Captain of the newly founded Chaldean Defense Force.

It was quite a dramatic name upgrade from Head Peacekeeper, but it brought back memories, both pleasant and sad, of her time in the Shinsengumi. Eager and determined, she wished to lead this group in recompense for her past, and because she believed her personal experience made her well suited to managing the police force. Scathach needed to remain focused as an advisor, but she was glad the lancer was still willing to lend her aid if necessary

With a sigh, she looked at the clock. 0922. "Alright, Okita… Let's see who volunteered."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 35: With Harmony in Mind** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Her anxiety was slowly eroding her usual, enthusiastic confidence. "Thank you for your assistance, Anishka."

"It is an honor and my duty, Miss Okita. As the most senior employee at the moment, I feel privileged to assist you."

Okita straightened her nerves in the hallway. Going straight down led to the lobby of Security Central, whereas several doors lead to officers or staff rooms. It was similar to the rest of Chaldea, save for the lack of glass due to potentially rowdy criminals. Reinforced glass, however, was currently being installed in the brig on the opposite end of the hallway to prevent another hacking incident. The solid, windowless door they stood closest to was her current destination, and her first real  _trial_  as the Captain.

Feeling her heart beat loudly through her chest, she quickly counted the number of servants' magical energy signatures in the other room. The masters had told every servant of the newly forming group and its purpose, recommending anyone interested to at least hear how it would operate before deciding to join or not. This was a far larger number of servants she thought would be interested, and she was not as great at public speaking as her former superiors like Hijikata. To be honest, she was a little nervous considering she was replacing Scathach, a long-time veteran of Chaldea, as Head Peacekeeper. There were some other, new doubt-inducing reasons too…

This is what she wanted though. Anishka looked at the quiet saber patiently and curiously. "Are you alright, Miss Okita?"

"Just steeling my nerves… we servants can get nervous too," she admitted with a tiny smile. The saber soon nodded, and exhaled slowly. "I feel like a kid... I'm just talking to my peers. Let's go before I lose more of my nerve and Nobunaga makes fun of me."

Anishka smiled as she opened the door to the room for Okita, who strolled in confidently to hide her stress. To her silent cheer, she continued to march to the head of the nearby long table without stuttering in step, though slight nervousness remained as all eyes turned to her. Her eyes casually gazed across the room, not meeting eyes of any servants to simply calm herself. She glanced briefly at anything from the hanging paintings where servants leaned against walls, to the lone ceiling fan that spun slow and steady. Save for the water cooler, the modern-styled conference table and chairs were the only real furniture.

Upon running out of things to distract herself, she cleared her throat as she stood before the gathering of servants. Quickly, she looked upon all of them with a small smile before nodding. If she could get this over with quickly, there was less of a chance she may mess up in some way… or cough up blood. That would definitely not be an ideal way to start this little outfit.

"Good morning, fellow servants, and thank you all for coming to this meeting. I'm sure you understand you have not volunteered for anything yet, but I hope you will consider doing so after I explain how this is going to work."

' _So far so good,'_  she quietly complimented herself. Thankfully, no one seems to have even interrupted yet, but judging by the crowd, that wasn't too likely. She quietly eyed Gudao and Mashu near the back of the room, who nodded to her quietly in their Chaldean uniforms. She continued with her anxiety quickly dissipating.

"I, Okita Souji, shall be the Captain of the newly titled Chaldean Defense Force. It is a group of volunteer servants dedicated to helping the Peacekeepers uphold the calm atmosphere we have all come to enjoy in Chaldea. With dangerous incidents on the rise, there is now a need for our presence. We do not wish to continue drafting servants at random to help when so many of you are interested in simply volunteering."

Quietly, as she spoke, she glanced over the servants present and was beyond thankful some had appeared. She had been complimented as capable in her own right, but some of the heroes in this room would be much greater deterrence for escalating situations. In particular, Scathach and Cu were here to help her as promised, though the presence of both Siegfried and Karna was a relieving sight. They weren't the only strong heroes here, and she was happy about the undoubtedly strong force that would be assisting her. That was, if everyone decided to help of course. She had to close the deal right.

"As Captain, I assure you I will not hold any power over anyone here except for coordination duties during an incident. In the worst case, I have the authority by the masters to emergency draft other servants should the need arise, but I hope it will never come to that again. Every volunteer will be always on call, though there are no shifts to worry about. That means no one who volunteers will be expected to stay in Security Central so you may enjoy your time as usual… though, I'm afraid you'll still be stuck switching shifts, vault guardians. That is not our jurisdiction."

The assassin jokingly sighed in his seat, making a few chuckles rise around him as George patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. Ushiwakamaru raised her hand, and Okita smiled and nodded to her to state the question. She braced herself as her nervousness grew. "What do we do as volunteers then?"

Quickly, Okita began to lay down the groundwork for everyone, thankfully losing all jumpiness at the ease of the question. Volunteering for the Chadlean Defense Force merely meant if you were present in Chaldea, you had an additional duty to help maintain the peace if called upon. With the help of radios, the endeavor would skip over the masters so as not to bother them if they are in the facility. By allowing everyone to go about their day as usual, it also meant the force would be spread throughout Chaldea to respond much faster to any potential problems. Already, the job seemed to ring well with those present.

Scathach calmly raised her hand. "Okita… I understand you volunteered to take the position of Captain in my stead, so I may enjoy my time again… but that should apply to you too. You should not be the only one stuck holding a shift in Security Central to coordinate or manage paperwork. What if you are deployed?"

Okita remained silent as she looked to the servants in front of her. A few nods agreed with Scathach as she kept explaining. "I waited until this meeting was running before raising the point, but I simply do not wish for you to overtax yourself. You should choose lieutenants to help in your endeavor."

With a small smile, Scathach returned to leaning against the wall besides Cu. Thankfully, the point she just raised didn't put her in any sort of spot, nor did it present a new problem. Having a chain of command would help with organization, and the extra assistance in the office would be wonderful. To be honest, she wasn't looking forward to the idea that all incident paperwork would have to be filled out by her; She could definitely use some help with that.

"I see your point, Scathach, and I will be glad to pick some lieutenants to help me once I see who is still willing to volunteer."

"Not to interrupt you, Okita-san," Sasaki spoke quietly before glancing around the room. "Knowing what we know so far, who is staying?"

Of the thirty servants present, there wasn't a single hero who did not raise their hand in agreement. Okita looked around at all the volunteering heroes in surprise. She glanced the firm, approving smirks of Leonidas and Kintoki as thankfully as she did the small smiles of Nightingale and Arash. A few of the Arturia's knights were also gladly raising their hands while they stood alongside d'Eon and Jeanne. To her amusement, Xuanzang was holding up Tota's other hand, even if he already had one raised. As she gazed across the room happily at the volunteering servants, she felt content that they may never have to ask for an emergency draft again.

"There's your answer… Captain," Sasaki chuckled as Okita smiled gently. "All of us are interested in making sure Chaldea doesn't turn into a smoldering battlefield. Heavens knows, we deal with it enough as it is on deployment. It looks like all we need to do is prepare for our first day as peacekeepers, unless you have anything else you wish to inform us of."

"You mentioned radios. Do we all share the same radio channel, or do we get separate ones?"

"Who are your lieutenants going to be?"

"Can we arrest anyone?" "How is anyone going to keep a servant behind bars?" "Hey, we have some casters here."

"Will we get fancy ranks or titles we can show off?" "Do we really need those if we're volunteers?"

The meeting soon devolved into chatter amongst the volunteering servants, but Okita hardly minded. This was definitely not going to be like the well-disciplined Shinsengumi. They were a loose connection of servants willingly working together to uphold Chaldea's peace among their peers, but they would not need that strict military conduct. She simply smiled at the group as Sasaki tried, in vain, to maintain order for her. Her small giggles did silence the group, though that was not her intention. She was simply glad this was going far better than she hoped.

"Most of my speech was persuasion, but since that's meaningless… I guess we can move on to asking questions, one at a time though, please. Some staff and employees are setting up the radios for us while we-"

Some of the group gasped as Okita quickly covered her mouth with a bunch of napkins from her pocket. The small specs of blood could be seen on the cloth as she quietly crumpled them. With a sigh of defeat, she shook her head and smiled softly. "I was so close to making it to the end too…"

' _Could have been worse…'_  She giggled as the group chuckled. There were plenty of reliable servants for her now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Okita sat at her desk once more, filling out the last paperwork to have everything recorded for convenience. With one final signature, she now had five lieutenants she could count on to help her manage the organization. She gently pushed the piece of paper forward to join the other, so the last promoted servant could sign at the bottom. As Karna did so, Siegfried handed her his promotion paper back with a nod.

"Thank you, both of you, for accepting the positions," she spoke softly.

"Of course. We will do our best," Karna answered for both of them.

Siegfried simply smiled and nodded. "Let's hope we are not called upon too often."

She was well aware of both of their backgrounds, and should not have been surprised they did so. Siegfried was a hero who could never turn down a request for help, as was Karna. Volunteering for the group should have come with no such surprise, but accepting the position as lieutenants did. They would certainly be iconic members of this little outfit, and she was more than glad to have their prestigious and reliable support if a serious incident would arise. At the very least, any trouble involving both Arjuna and himself would be handled almost immediately if Karna was in the force.

"I'd say you're set along with the other two. Are you certain you still wish for my help this first week?" Scathach asked from her spot leaning against the back wall.

Okita turned to her with a quick nod. "I'm thankful you're willing to advise me, but more so you'll still be a volunteer."

"I could be a lieutenant as well if you did not wish for me to enjoy my time," Scathach noted with a small smirk. "That is fine though. I appreciate your consideration for my own leisure. I'll be sure to help smooth the road ahead for you."

"Thank you, Scathach," Okita replied with a bright smile. This was already going much smoother than she hoped, but she still did have some nervousness at the entire ordeal. She did not look forward to doing damage control when one of Chaldea's more abrasive and powerful servants decides to act up. At the very least, she hoped another Ikedaya Incident would not occur. Fainting during an incident would potentially mar the reputation of the group, and she did not wish to do that to any of her supporting volunteers.

"As I have already lectured, though, be sure to enjoy your time as well. We do not need you turning into what Gudao was previously. You live here too."

Okita nodded slowly. That was another thing that was bothering her. The balance of the entire situation would be a true trial, though she was prepared for it. She would be free to roam Chaldea and do what she wished as well, considering she could manage through the radio as needed. That said, paperwork was given and collected at Security Central, so she should likely set up a schedule of some sort. It would settle in time.

Still, she held one last uncertainty in her gut. Many servants had volunteered to assist her, yet many, like the three in the room, held true legends compared to her own. They would be taken far more seriously in a situation compared to her story. She was still willing to lead, and ready to do what needed to be done for Chaldea's sake, but the lingering worry would remain. Though there were others present who could be argued as weaker in comparison to her, the fear some would not take her seriously concerned her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"So you're truly my enemy now, huh? Great!"

"Must you put it like that…"

Nobunaga grinned from her spot at dinner, kicking her red kimono covered legs under the table eagerly. Benkei, Ushiwakamaru, and Sasaki stared at the two rivals in amusement from their side of the table. They had unintentionally picked white kimonos to wear, though Benkei's had sakura petals on his. Okita simply sighed and shook her head as she sat quietly in her own light blue variation with cranes. She silently wished for Tamamo and Kiyohime to arrive so she wouldn't have this conversation with her best friend.

"Of course I must! We're finally real rivals! The great Nobunaga versus Captain Okita of the Shinsengumi!"

"I do not wish for you to purposefully turn this into a vendetta and drag my defense force into our rivalry," she sighed back and stared at her plate.

"But I have so much planned now!" Nobunaga started eagerly, but Okita simply ignored her. "Hall-side prank bombs filled with whip cream! Firecracker door alarms! Oh! That's it! I'll make a new one with a sprinkler system and… and…"

To her surprise, Nobunaga had fallen silent. Left in curiosity, Okita looked up to see the warlord staring at her in both confusion and frustration. "Hoy… You've been looking bothered like that all day. You're a taichou again. You should be happy. What gives!?"

She blinked. "But I am… I got plenty of wonderful help I can rely on. Scathach is advising, Karna and Siegfried will graciously help me with-"

"That's it!" Nobunaga shouted, gathering the attention from surrounding tables only momentarily. Used to her outbursts, they simply returned to their own conversations while she leaned in to Okita. "Your wording says it all! And where's your enthusiasm!? Why are you troubled!?"

"I-I'm not trou-"

"I-I don't st-stutter when I'm c-caught," Nobunaga mocked with a click of her tongue, making Okita pout. "Where's my confident saber rival!? You're also so enthusiastic and upbeat when you do something that makes you happy, but you're being lame right now! What gives!?"

Okita remained silent as she considered the archer's words, but Nobunaga simply brushed her long black hair to the side and continued. "It's pathetic. You were Captain of the Shinsengumi yet here you are questioning yourself for some reason. Were you not the one who asked Scathach for the position?"

While glancing towards the other three companions, she sighed. "I just… I don't have as much of a legend compared to many of you. I know I'm strong, but what if a servant questions my authority? What if they don't take me-"

"Nope! Stop that! Stop that self-depreciating crap right now!" Nobunaga declared as she shoved her face close to Okita's. The saber didn't back up since she was familiar with it. "What is wrong with you!? You're a force to be reckoned with on the field! Your little three hit thingy-thing proves that by itself!"

"It's called her noble phantasm…" Benkei couldn't help but add with a small snicker. Nobunaga grumbled at him, making the other two laugh. It was clear he did it so the argument didn't get too heated, and Okita appreciated the gesture. Still, Nobunaga continued on her tirade.

"You're swift like the wind! You hit with the force of tornado, yet dance so gracefully! You're the perfect example for the Chaldean Defense Force! Powerful when provoked, quick to find resolve, and graceful during peace! A wonderful friend to have, and an enemy to be wary of when provoked! So stop acting like some unworthy bakamono and start looking like the invincible, reliable samurai who's going to lead her group in assuring Chaldea's peace!"

Okita looked at her friend as she pulled her face back, placing her arms akimbo. Their friendship and rivalry was always an interesting balance, but if there was one thing she could always count on from the crazy Nobunaga, it was her willingness to set her straight. Any lingering doubt about her viability soon vanished. She felt stupid, but at the same time relieved.

Just by being here proved they were all worthy heroes. Even if some were clearly stronger and more famous than others, the throne had recognized all of them to be recorded. Battle was not simply a flat summary of facts, but an ever-changing possibility thanks to the unique circumstances. It didn't matter if any one of them was weak, for they were fighting together and could cover others' shortcomings. The same would apply to her current situation, where her own insecurities and doubts suddenly seemed miniscule.

The saber was no king or general, but she was still a leader. She didn't need any charisma, earth shaking abilities, or other high standing ideal when she already had the experience needed to run a group of this size. Just this morning she had been telling herself she was ready, yet now she was having uncertainties? No wonder Nobunaga had the gall to give her some lip about it. She volunteered to be the leader, without any doubt. She finally something worthy to do with her time that didn't involve trying to figure out what to do in Chaldea. Okita was now Captain of the volunteered Servant Peacekeepers, and she only needed to be her usual, enthusiastic self for them.

"We are now truly rivals, and you must act like it! I will be sure to undermine you properly, for I am now the Moriarty to your Holmes! The scissors to your rock! The-"

Okita suddenly smirked as her ahoge twitched. "Not to interrupt your speech, but by your examples, are you saying I'm destined to beat you? How nice of you to finally accept that! Yatta! A great moral victory for the invincible Okita!"

Nobunaga quickly flared as Sasaki chuckled. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Don't twist my words!"

Despite her frustration, she soon found herself laughing with Okita. The rest of the table joined in as Nobunaga flopped back into her chair as a waiter robot brought over the appetizers. As it placed the table's chosen calamari in the middle for all of them, the two rivals quickly calmed themselves down.

"Thanks, Nobu," Okita giggled, as Nobunaga nodded her head happily.

"Out of your funk finally! Good! I was getting worried I'd have to bomb you later."

"Please don't… the cleaning robot still finds confetti from that last one."

"Good evening, everyone," Kiyohime greeted as she walked over in a vibrant green kimono. She took her seat casually next to Okita before continuing. "Tamamo is helping Boudicca with a last-minute dessert request, so she will be a little late. Oh, yes! Congratulations on your new position, Captain Okita!"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kiyohime."

"You're welcome. As the new Captain, Gudao informed me I should tell you about the new event planned for this weekend. It will need some security, so I presume you are the one to go to for that."

Okita blinked as the rest of the table stared at Kiyohime in interest. "…event?"

Kiyohime simply smiled mischievously as she opened her delicate white fan. "Yes. I've finally used one of my golden tickets for a special event involving Master Gabby… I'm sure it will be an interesting form of entertainment when the day arrives. I eagerly look forward to it."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The next day was off to an interesting start already.

Okita, wearing her battle attire once more, watched quietly from her spot in Serenity's room as the assassin fiddled with her fingers. She looked both enthusiastic and uncertain while she sat on her bed in jeans and a sleeveless, black crop top. Gabrielle and Rena sat beside her in comfort, while Gudao and Mashu sat on the couch nearby. Despite the small, reassuring touches, the assassin's focus remained on the caster before her.

"Is it really going to…?" she trailed off. The Hassan's hopefulness shined a tad brighter as Gabrielle wrapped an arm around her exposed midriff, and tossed her friend a reassuring smile. Serenity smiled softly back, and her fiddling fingers on the lap of her denim pants turned calm.

"It'll be okay! Medea and Paracelsus are incredible," Gabrielle giggled, earning a small smile of appreciation from the caster.

"Paracelsus and I ran a test, but there's only one real way to find out its full efficiency," Medea explained as she fished the specialized talisman from a pocket of her black skirt. The caster held it up to her own purple blouse to display it for the servant before her.

Okita walked forward momentarily to view the item in question, and found herself mesmerized by its design. It was clear the two casters had done a spectacular job crafting the silver ornament. The chain that held the charm remained simplistic, but the tiny golden intonations did wonders for both. Shaped like a small heart, the talisman itself was embedded with a sapphire gem that was surrounded with golden, vine-like etchings. It was the perfect balance of size and simplicity, though the fragile jeweler's chain was likely reinforced in case of accidents.

"It's beautiful…" Serenity murmured as Medea approached calmly. Rena floated into position just in case of a reaction.

"Kyuuuu…"

Fou's ears twitched as it observed from its perch on Mashu's head. Flanked by Gudao in his master's uniform, the couple remained quiet as Medea placed the newly constructed jewelry around Serenity's neck. It didn't matter if the blue-haired woman touched her or not, thanks partially to a past memorial essence that gave her own healing and cleansing abilities a significant boost. The assassin still felt uneasy that the caster occasionally touched her skin, but Rena remained on floating standby close behind. Judging by Medea's calm demeanor, there seemed to be no need for concern yet.

Medea took a few steps back to view her handiwork, while Serenity eyed the talisman. To her delight, she elicited a giggle as it opened like a locket. The craftsmanship from the two casters was admirable if it was able to double as normal jewelry. As she watched the assassin play with it, Medea turned to Okita. The saber quickly glanced to her and nodded. It was the moment of truth, since Medea was effectively immune to all poison. Serenity looked to the saber as she quietly approached.

"Okita…?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she gasped upon Okita placing a hand on her bare shoulder. Rena eyed the saber quietly as the room fell into silent anticipation. Serenity's nervousness was palpable, but with every passing second it vanished. Okita watched as the assassin's eyes slowly turned from the hand to face her, as the surprise quickly turned into delight. Her emotions flew wild, as Fou quickly hopped over to sit itself on Serenity's lap to cuddle into her bare stomach. Gabrielle giggled as Serenity brought a hand to her mouth to hold back her sniffles.

Okita looked at the hand she soothingly rubbed Serenity with, happy she didn't feel any of the symptoms.

"Perfect. The expected results," Medea smiled proudly. "It took a lot of ascension materials and careful, collaborative crafting… but I hope it's exactly what you wished for, Serenity."

"KYUUUU!" Fou cried out as it went flying from her lap, only to be quickly caught by Okita as Serenity burst into action.

"T-Thank you!" Serenity stammered loudly as she practically launched herself at the caster. While she threw her arms around Medea, the caster froze in surprise and discomfort. It was clear she still wasn't too fond of such forward displays, but she slowly hugged back as the assassin's tears fell freely from her eyes. Fou looked over in Okita's arms, only slightly peeved at Serenity for not warning it. Her smile was incredible. "I-I… Sorry about your c-clothes… b-but… This is… I'm s-so happy."

"You can thank us after the final test," Medea explained softly as she handed the assassin over to Gabrielle. Okita smiled as Serenity hugged the master, just as the door to her room slid open to reveal her fellow Hassans. Cursed Arm and Hundred Face walked in with battle attire after just coming from a spar, but their expressions quickly grew brighter upon seeing Serenity's tears of happiness. Before they could say anything, the final subject walked in behind them.

"Oh geez, you alright, Serenity? I hate seeing girls cry," Tyler asked as he walked around Cursed Arm's large form.

"Tyler…?" She asked quietly, before breaking her hug with Gabrielle. Serenity looked to Medea quietly, only to receive a small nod.

By Okita's observation, Tyler was clearly not out of the loop. It appears the Hassans had informed him as he casually, but in slight concern, watched Serentiy approach him. Cursed Arm stood between Tyler and the doorway in case he got cold feet, but it wasn't happening. He simply gulped to suppress any nerves as Serenity stopped before him. Suddenly as worried as she was previously, the assassin slowly reached her hand out. Okita could clearly see she was still affected by the previous incident she heard about, but was more surprised by the employee's action.

In a clear attempt to make things easier for her, and before she could pull away, Tyler reached out and held her hand in his gently.

She gasped, and stared at their holding hands with a slight blush. Tyler definitely wasn't though. His eyes were locked on Rena as he braced himself for the worst. Rena and the employee were sealed in a rather amusing staring contest, with the robot actually playfully raising and lowering its launcher in anticipation. Okita giggled at the sight since there was clearly nothing to be worried about. The human had made direct contact for over thirty seconds and there was no sign of potent symptoms. To the group's surprise, it was Tyler who yelled the first words.

"Sweet! So you can touch people! Thank fucking Christ Rena's not going to stick me with one of those damn needles again!"

The room erupted into laughter, though Medea's was a lot more subdued as she stared in exasperation at the employee. Serenity's tears were once more freely falling down her cheeks as she let go of Tyler's hand. She threw her arms around him, making him stiffen for a quick second, but not out of discomfort. His eyes were glued to Rena again as he casually returned the assassin's enthusiastic embrace. The robot was still jokingly playing with the launcher, much to his chagrin.

"Aw shucks… I'll just have to ask Jekyll or Roman if I can be allowed to administer any of your shots~!" Rena chirped, making Serenity giggle as she broke the embrace to hug Hundred Face. After breaking apart again, her giggling only intensified as she played with her new talisman in one hand, while staring at Tyler's incredulous expression.

"After all I've done for you, you little mechanical terror…" Tyler declared, only making the robot laugh happily as it bounced in midair. His expression soon shifted to an enthusiastic grin as he nodded to Serenity. "Congrats on the stunning necklace! That's awesome! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you!" She replied happily as Gabrielle hugged her friend once more.

"Now you can do anything here!" the female master cheered as Rena hovered beside her dear friend. The room's occupants soon started swarming the assassin, happily making their first contact while Medea and Okita held back to watch. The saber did want to happily join in, but she waited her turn.

"I don't suggest hugging Blackbeard though." "Eww, why would she hug that dirty pirate!?" "She's free to hug whoever she wants! That's all that matters!"

The saber smiled at the scene while gently petting Fou. She still wasn't certain why she was specifically called to witness this, but she was glad. Serenity had been a kind ally in the Jerusalem singularity, and now her only source of anxiety and trouble had been eliminated completely thanks to Medea and Paracelsus. She quietly considered finally asking the masters, or Roman, for a relief for her weak constitution. At the very least, coughing up blood was a rather minor concern since she carried a handkerchief.

Small moments like this made her glad to be here, and reaffirmed what she was doing. The peacekeepers were simply making sure Chaldea would remain standing to let these events happen into the foreseeable future. She worried for the distant days when Chaldea's mission was completed, and the uncertain future thereafter. Plenty of time remained, which was long enough to warrant her group's task to champion this beautiful peace. The room fell a little quiet as Gudao cleared his throat, and Medea surprisingly stepped towards Okita.

"Now, the reason we called for you specifically to assist, Okita. It has to do with your newfound position as Captain of the Peacekeepers," Gudao began.

Okita tilted her head in confusion as Medea simply sighed. "As stated before, this talisman was incredibly expensive to produce, and only possible thanks to my nullification magecraft embedded as a passive boon. Only certain materials resonate well enough to craft something of this design."

"You did a great job though. This necklace is stunning," Tyler stated as he looked at the talisman around Serenity's neck. Medea smiled lightly at the slanged compliment, though Hundred Face's expression proved she was quickly making the connections. Okita was too for that matter.

"How much ascension materials are we talking about?" Cursed Arm inquired first. Gudao sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nearly twenty forbidden pages were used up, and they were just one ingredient," the male master admitted, raising quite a few servants' eyebrows. "As you can likely guess, several servants won't be receiving any ascensions for a while. Normally it's not a concern, but we need to remain truthful…"

Okita's expression flashed with concern. "Some prideful servants won't be getting their next ascension. Is Gilgamesh one?"

"Not quite. Thankfully, Gilgamesh was not one of the affected… The real problem is one servant still won't be receiving any for a while longer."

Okita looked confused, though Medea's unusual, sympathetic smile only unnerved her. Fou looked at the saber's face in curiosity as it quickly fell upon realization. Gudao scratched the back of his head while Gabrielle chuckled nervously. The remainder of the group looked around in confusion while Mashu tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve to get him to explain. Okita simply stuttered.

"…D-Do you mean to tell me…?"

"Sorry, Okita," Gudao sighed with a sympathetic smile of his own. "Those two golden skulls we found for Nobunaga were necessary ingredients. They had very specific properties when ground up and alchemically combined with phoenix plumes... or so I've been informed."

Okita's eye twitched. Nobunaga hasn't received an ascension since that shooting rivalry ignited with Billy the Kid. That had been nearly six months ago, and she was still stuck at only her second saint graph upgrade. With all the complaints Nobunaga made about that over the months, this was not going to be good news by any means. Her little pranking sprees had increased as a direct result of the neglect, so to tell her that they had used both of the remaining materials she needed… Okita's knees suddenly felt weak.

"Oh… oh no…" Okita groaned. It was only her second day, and already her job was about to heat up quickly. "I'll… I'll go tell her myself then…"

"Good luck…" Medea offered, making Okita groan louder. She would definitely need it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I know this will be hard to take, but I assure you it was for the best… noooo… that won't work with her…"

As her mind was abuzz with ideas, the saber slowly made her way through the halls to her room. She needed time to think about how to properly deliver this terrible message to Nobunaga, who was likely just going to go on a crazed prank spree in revenge. Armed with more than just simple prank bombs now, her armory of practical jokes has increased in variety from what she's peeped. Confiscating the contraband was only going to make her next ideas for fun worse, but she was still glad the archer had yet to even use her newfound stockpile.

As to why, she has yet to figure out. She couldn't possibly be hording for the grand opening of- "You look troubled, Okita."

With a blink of surprise, the saber stopped and looked up. "O-Oh! Konnichi- Ah! I mean, hello, Madam Blavatsky! How are you?"

The approaching caster giggled. Helena approached in a black strapless sundress, making her quietly question if it's the only color of clothing the caster ever wore. Helena's hat was casually readjusted by one of her flying Olcotts as she smiled at Okita. "I'm great, thank you. Busy with the job already?"

"I'm about to be…" Okita sighed. "Do you happen to know where Nobunaga is?"

"She's in her room, playing with the gifts I just got her," Helena explained simply, making Okita blink in silent curiosity. "I'm glad to say that you probably won't have to worry about her being too much of a prankster for a bit, or hopefully anymore. The gifts should curb her need for entertainment."

Okita simply shook her head. "I don't think so… Not that I question the quality of your gifts, Madam Blavatsky, but she's going to hate the news I have."

"Is that so?" The caster asked with a small tilt of her head. Okita nodded as two employees passed by in quiet conversation. "I guess the only proper way to find out is for you to deliver the news and see the reaction for yourself. Best of luck, Captain."

"Thank you, I'll likely need-"

"Madam Blavatasky." The radio on her side chirped. It was Karna.

A flying automaton quietly picked up the radio and handed it to the caster. Okita was making a note to remind them the peacekeeper channel was not for personal use, but the seriousness on Helena's face made her reconsider. "I'm here, Karna… Don't tell me…"

"It is as you fear. Edison and Tesla are currently arguing over how best to cook a steak. They've been getting rougher about it near the library, and it may bother the readers. It is not a conversation I wish to be involved in."

"Of all the…" Helena grumbled as she smacked a hand against her face. Okita withheld her giggles. "I'll be right there."

With a sigh, Helena shook her head and handed the radio back to one of her Colonel Olcotts. "I apologize for not asking you first, but Karna and I took another channel because of how often I would likely need to stop those arguing  _geniuses_ … This is already the third time today."

"So long as it's to keep the peace, I don't mind," Okita nodded. Tesla and Edison's little spats never grew overly violent, and if anything, they were comical situations. Depending on where it was though, it was either appreciated by the bystanders or not. In this case, it clearly wasn't. "I give you my luck."

"Aspirin would be preferable," Helena joked as she waved goodbye.

Okita quickly went on her way again, pondering quietly what could possibly make Nobunaga calmer. She had tried countless times, as did her friends from the Sanctuary, but for Helena to do it so quickly? Either Nobunaga deceived her into getting something more interesting to stockpile, or the gift really was absolutely spectacular. As she walked towards her room, she sighed, and sincerely hoped it was the latter.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Nobunaga, are you in there?" Okita knocked on the door again. There was happy chuckling followed by the sifting of items. The saber raised an eyebrow as it sounded like she was trying to hide something, and sighed upon realizing Helena was likely just tricked somehow into being an accomplice.

The door quickly slid open, though Okita had to take a quick step back as the archer swiftly looked around the hallway. It was already unusual for the warlord to be in her full battle attire with no deployment or sparring session. Her concern continued to grow as Nobunaga's suspicious visual check completed. Before Okita could even ask, or receive a greeting, the Demon Archer grabbed her by the sleeve and tugged her swiftly into the room.

"Nobunaga, what are you hiding!?" Okita immediately asked as the archer locked the door with a grin. Out of courtesy and with practiced skill, she removed her shoes before being tugged into the room. This was not the first time it happened. "Does this have anything to do with Helena's gift!?"

"Oh, she told you? I don't have to do much explaining then! You'll see in a second!" She reassured, making the saber completely confused. Normally she would be in total denial at this point and swearing her to secrecy. It would even be followed by some grumbling, but she was far too chipper and it was a little unnerving. "It's the best gift ever! Better than glitter bombs!"

"For the sake of Chaldea, I hope it's better than glitter bombs without being bombs…" Okita grumbled as she crossed her arms.

She glanced around the warlord's room, noticing the closet was suspiciously closed and the bed looked a tad messier than usual. Her mind wandered into the possibility she was hiding some sort of gift of  _that_  sort, but it was quickly discarded when she noticed Nobunaga's newly bought Kotatsu was surrounded by a lot more pillows than before. As she stared at the red and black additions peaking from under the golden cloth, her eyes shot wide open as the table covering moved. Did she get a pet of some sort?

"Roman and the supervisors are still discussing the possibility of having pets, Nobunaga!" Okita quickly assumed, only for Nobunaga to laugh maniacally. The saber quickly huffed. "That definitely proves it! You're hiding a pet aren't you!? Why must I always have to-"

Okita quickly covered her mouth with a handkerchief as she coughed, before her glare returned to Nobunaga. She simply kept grinning and interrupted before the saber could continue. "Okay troops! Come out!"

"Nobu!" "Nobuh!?" "NobuNobuNobu!" "Nobuuuuu!"

" **W-W-What is this…!?"**  Okita sputtered as the closet door flew open, just as two flanks of the kotatsu's blanket were raised. Even her ahoge shot up as she tried to comprehend the situation.  **"I-I don't-** _ **WHAT!?"**_

To her total surprise, nearly a dozen small caricatures of a battle ready Nobunaga came out of hiding. Most tripped over each other as they ran out of the closet, while some struggled to climb the small walls of the surrounding pillow near the kotatsu. Barely twenty centimeters tall, which was roughly the size of Helena's Colonel Olcotts, they were very clearly the gift the caster gave to the Demon Archer. Based on their unusually large and pupil-void eyes, plus high squeaking voices, they didn't seem to be like the floating combat automata Helena had for herself. Their uniforms were especially vibrant too.

If anything, they were absolutely adorable as they raced around the archer's room. "Helena got you chicchanabitos!?"

"Yup! I told her I was jealous of hers, so she gave me a little squad to play with!" Nobunaga laughed happily. "You're the first to know!"

"Nobuuuu!" one of the little ones exclaimed at the saber's feet, as its eyes turned into small, enthusiastic slits. Okita quickly dropped to her knees, eyes sparkling in adoration, as she looked at the little Nobunaga that observed her. The rest of the dozen quickly joined to stare at the saber. "Nobuh?"

"These chibis are so cute! Ohhh so  **cute!"**  Okita cooed as she gently picked up the one that had stared at her longest. It squirmed in her grip, but cheered with flailing arms. She quickly hugged it as the rest of its group swarmed her knees, seemingly waiting to be picked up.

Nobunaga walked over and sat on the mat, quickly getting their attention. A few jumped into her lap and began playing around with each other while the warlord laughed. Another ran behind the divider, only to return dragging a long chest its size. Three more of the chibi Nobus came over to the chest as it opened. To Okita's horror, they pulled tiny rifles from the container. Nobunaga only laughed harder.

"Nobuuu!" One exclaimed happily as it fired the rifle at another one. The cartoonish weapon sounded like a pop gun as it fired, nailing another Nobu with what looked like a teensy mana-forged cork that quickly vanished. Unperturbed, the other Nobu simply fired back as Okita laughed at the sight in relief.

As she placed down the little Nobu she held, Okita watched her best friend. She seemed a lot happier with this gift, and she silently wondered if Nobunaga might turn a new leaf; Only she was privy to this side of her. There was the slightly kinder side to the Demon Archer, where her ego, selfishness, and often abrasive ideas didn't get the better of her. It was simply reserved until no one was looking, except her. Perhaps this little squad would make her consider otherwise?

It definitely wasn't likely, but it was obvious this little army was providing the Demon Archer with all the entertainment she could desire. But what if they were used for her usual tricks? Her smile faded slightly, noting that this force could actually make her pranks more efficient and disastrous… though also much cuter. It still wouldn't likely be appreciated. Noting the fading expression, Nobunaga simply laughed.

"Helena made me promise not to use them for any of my pranks or she'd take them away," she admitted, with notable disappointment. "That's fine! I don't want to lose my army of minions, and I can just plant the bombs myself anyway!"

Okita smiled back and nodded. "Great!"

"Yup! I get my own little army to match yours! But mine is cuter!" She joked as a little Nobu faceplanted onto the mat in front of them.

It seems all would be fine then… until she remembered she was there for another reason. Her expression fell instantly, and Nobunaga blinked in confusion. The chibis were still playing around them, though some had begun erecting a diving board at the kotatsu. "Huh? What's wrong now?"

"Um… there's a… erm..." Okita stuttered, making Nobunaga reach over and smack her arm. She shook herself. "It's about your ascension skulls."

 **"Ohhhh~!"**  Nobunaga shrilled in excitement, causing the chibi Nobus around her to cheer. "They found skulls finally!? About damn time!"

Okita laughed with increasing nervousness. "They did… but Medea and Paracelsus had to use them for Serenity's Cleansing talisman…"

Nobunaga's expression instantly evaporated to reveal stupefied shock. Okita cursed herself, noting she could have done a better job delivering the message, but was placed on a sudden spot. It didn't help these adorable automata had distracted her. Nearly a minute passed in silence, but Nobunaga's expression didn't change. Okita grew increasingly worried as one of the chibis quietly tugged on the warlord's sleeve. "Nobuh…?"

"My… my… skulls…" Nobunaga began as her expressions flew wildly. Anger one second, followed by frustration. There were a few moments of sheer depression mixed in with total shock. It was very amusing for the saber to watch, but at the same time, she felt bad for her best friend.

Okita flinched as Nobunaga fell backwards onto the tatami mats. Too shocked to move, the saber could only stare dumbfounded as Nobunaga rolled over and began banging her fists against the mats in a mini tantrum. Her eyes remained shut, even as all the chibis rushed to her side in an attempt to calm her down. "That's not fair! They were mine! Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

The Saber blinked and sighed. She crawled over to Nobunaga and began rubbing her back gently. Still she flailed. "Serenity's was a pressing safety concern, Nobunaga. You understand that, right? It's alright… you can wait a bit longer… You have the chibis to keep you preoccupied."

"It's still not fair!" Nobunaga groaned as she fell still. Okita was silently thankful this was her reaction, and not vengeance induced rage.

"At least you won't have to worry about losing one of these, erm… Nobus if they accidentally touch her. Do you have names for them yet?"

Okita was clearly trying to divert the conversation, but she could see the wheels in Nobunaga's mind churning. She sighed. It seems the warlord was already planning her pranking revenge, and she would have to warn the masters of the impending storm. At least as Captain she could help prepare.

"Please don't make your payback too crazy… I'm the one that has to do that paperwork now."

"No promises…" "Nobuuuuu!" "Nobunobu!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Two days since formation, and not an incident in sight. Blackbeard's midnight food raid didn't count.

"At least she's not likely to start another gunfight with Rena."

"Maybe we should have safety advisories for an increase in prank bombs for the foreseeable future?"

The saber noted her companions' suggestions with small nods as she finished doodling some ideas about contingency plans into her notepad; There needed to be a plan if all six were deployed. Wearing a simple white skirt and black blouse, she looked up quietly to eye her two other lieutenants sitting before her in the conference room of Security Central. The two Irishmen were a small curiosity to her upon eagerly volunteering to be lieutenants. If Karna and Siegfried could be seen as the muscle, and Ushiwakamaru the strategist, then… well, she wasn't too sure what to consider these two.

Fionn simply glanced at his radio as it sat on the table, joined by hers and Diarmuid's sets. The pair of casually dressed lancers, both wearing the same white dress shirt and black slacks, sat casually as Okita finished a very rough schedule for herself. The pair had arrived only a few minutes ago to keep her company while Scathach was on the supply sortie, though she was still partially uncertain why they volunteered to be lieutenants. Was it at Scathach and Cu's suggestion, even though only one of them offered to take a position?

"You're staring at me rather curiously, Okita. I can at least assure you, I am single," Fionn joked as he brushed his long, blonde hair playfully.

Diarmuid sighed beside him. "Please do not mind him, Captain. He does this all the time."

"Just like dear Diarmuid does  _this_  all the time. Clearly taking my future bride was not enough for him, but he had to abscond my incredible sense of style too! For shame, Diarmuid! Have you no sense of guilt that you continue to harass your lord?"

The black haired lancer stammered as Fionn began laughing. "My lord that is not-!"

"You must learn to take jokes, Diarmuid! How many months and you still do not understand I jest? I forgave you already."

Okita blinked at the pair before her. Yes, she was clearly confused why these two had volunteered for higher positions. Granted, being a lieutenant only meant they were willing to help her with paperwork and management, as she had clearly informed them. At worst, they'd simply help coordinate any Peacekeeping efforts in her absence. Upon hearing that, the number of volunteers for the promotion had dropped to five. Still, these two were willing to accept those extra hardships with no personal gain.

"I don't mean to sound incredulous, but why did you two wish to be lieutenants?"

Diarmuid and Fionn looked to each other with serious faces, before the blonde simply nodded to his fellow lancer. Diarmuid met Okita's gaze before he started. "We're not that astounding compared to some of the others, but we still have our personal reasons to assist you where we can."

"I desire to work for the sake of the people, as I always have. It is the proper path to walk, and I gladly do so. Simply fighting for humanity's sake isn't enough, and I would gladly work the extra bit to keep Chaldea peaceful. A wonderful flower as yourself must not be forced to endure this alone."

Okita blushed lightly at the compliment, while Diarmuid sighed. "As a knight who has made significant mistakes, and has felt the intrusion of others' upon one's desires, I felt I was obligated to help however I can to ensure it doesn't happen here. I simply wish to help maintain order in however capacity I can."

It was then that it clicked for her. Fionn's healing capabilities and Diarmuid's specialized spears made them ideal as additional volunteers, but it's the sense of purpose and integrity that made them wish to be lieutenants. They didn't need to have a promising aspect like the other three, but were just simply willing to serve the community with motivated drive. The title only came with extra duties and a shared responsibility, so it was simply a sense of selflessness that made them wish to help her.

A calm balance was the goal for all of them. They simply wanted to maintain the calm atmosphere that Chaldea has become known for. Sure there would always be the crazy antics of some, but it was part of the charm of this place. As a facility where they could explore different ideas and make unique bonds, they were simply those willing to go the extra step to help protect this now incredible dream. A small smile graced her face as she nodded with understanding.

"Thank you both for helping me with my position. I hope we don't have to do too much management… or paperwork. Let's do our best!"

"Of course! Can't let the Camelot Knights get all the glory for righteousness and virtue! To think, none of them wished to volunteer as lieutenants," he joked playfully. "Perhaps they're simply too loyal to go any further from their king. What beautiful loyalty! You could learn a thing or two from that, Diar-"

The accused lancer quickly kneeled before Fionn with a hand over his heart. "Forgive me, my lord! I did not wish to-"

Fionn only laughed harder than before. "You really need to take my jokes better. This is far too easy."

Okita could only blink in confusion, as she smiled sympathetically to Diarmuid as he sat back in his chair. If this was the blonde servant's idea of getting back at Diarmuid for all the trouble he caused, it was at least a peaceful way to do so. It didn't mean she couldn't feel bad he received this sort of unique punishment. She couldn't imagine having to deal with this so many times a day-

The radios blinked to life, drawing their attention. "Okita, this is Siegfried. We have a situation near the cafeteria. Potential Code Foxtrot."

"Understood! All peacekeepers in Section Three, please respond immediately!" Okita reported quickly.

Without acknowledging each other, the trio swiftly shifted into battle attire and spirit form to make a beeline for the location.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Siegfried! What's the problem here?" Okita declared in an authoritative voice as she materialized with Diarmuid and Fionn on her flanks. She was pleased to see Karna and Ushiwakamaru were also present in combat clothing. With proximity protocols, she was beyond proud to note other nearby peacekeepers had arrived, mainly in the form of Gawain, Bedivere, and Lancelot. It was only the first incident, and already they had succeeded in making a powerful showing within thirty seconds of the call going out. To say she was pleased was without a doubt.

"I apologize, Captain Okita. But this one involved me directly." Siegfried stated as he crossed his arms over his armor. He briefly glanced her stare before returning it to the servant a dozen meters away from him. "I did not have any choice in this manner, no neither does she, it seems. Your name was Brynhildr, you said?"

Quickly, Okita observed the new servant and identified her as the culprit of the called code. Foxtrot meant this was a personal dispute between two servant, and judging by how she focused only on Siegfried, it was definitely the case. The new lancer, or so she assumed by her drawn weapon, was clearly a beauty. Silky ethereal hair, porcelain skin, and gorgeous blue eyes stared longingly at Siegfried. From the design of her lilac armor pieces, to her pristine black underdress, she stood with grace and collected poise. But still, there was the underlying tension and regret in her grip.

It clicked. Okita fully understood and stepped forward quickly. As she passed Arash, she stopped, keeping a hand on her katana as a reminder rather than a threat. She earned the gaze of the newcomer. "Miss Brynhildr. It is great to have a Valkyrie within the halls of Chaldea. I hope you enjoy your stay here, but I will warn you now. Legend or not, we are all allies here. Everyone. We will not tolerate any violent conflict. We cherish our peace."

Brynhildr's gaze fell slightly, losing some of the regret and tension as she stared at the saber. "And who might you be?"

"Okita Souji, Captain of the Chaldean Defense Force. We are the peacekeepers of Chaldea," she declared proudly. "None of us wish for any hostility to come to anyone within these walls. We do not impose our will, but simply keep the calm atmosphere every servant wishes to return to. I hope you understand."

"I see… The masters spoke of you before the… supply sortie, was it?" she mused in a soft voice. Did everything she say sound so angelic? There was an underlying tone of sadness and regret that tugged at the heart strings. "I'm sorry… but I can't. I have no choice… for it is him."

"Please, let us explain," Ushiwakamaru stated calmly, dematerializing her katana to show her peaceful resolve. "This is Siegfried. He is not-"

"He looks just like him… Sigurd… Even in name… I must…" she practically whispered as she took an unconscious step forward. "I'm sorry…"

The tension rose. Even still, more peacekeepers were arriving as Arash materialized near her. Unfortunately, it was also drawing a larger crowd from the nearby cafeteria, more curious at the standoff than lunch. He looked at the situation quickly before his eyes widened in understanding. Okita and her flanking lancers looked curiously at Arash as he quickly walked to the center of the standoff.

"Oh! Brynhildr! It's me, Arash! So you finally arrived huh? That's great!" Arash beamed happily and loudly, making all eyes turn to him as he swiftly approached the lancer. Even Brynhildr suddenly seemed surprised. "I trust the summoning wasn't too rough? Gotta hate those rough landings, right?"

"Arash. It is good to see you once more… but… Sigurd is here… and therefore…"

"Oh nonsense, we can talk about Sigurd a lot later!" He laughed in a much friendlier tone than even his usual bit. Okita only now realized he was doing it all on purpose. "Come on! Let's go somewhere else and talk about it!"

"Arash… I'm sorry, but I am forced to…"

"We can talk about that later!" Arash spoke in his enthusiastic voice before calmly, yet quickly, took her arm in his and began motioning her back down the hallway. "You got the tour already, right? How about I introduce you to some other servants from our war! Oh, don't worry, many of them are friendly! Serenity's in an especially happy mood lately too!"

The lancer could barely get a word in as Arash coaxed her down the windowed hallway, though her expression did seem to shift to curiosity as opposed to remorseful purpose. He turned back to Okita quickly and winked before mouthing quickly,  _'I got this, Captain.'_

Still surprised, Fionn approached to snap her out of her puzzlement. "Arash and Brynhildr participated in a war together. I'd say he was the best one to deal with the situation with his understanding. His overenthusiastic distracting certainly worked. That said, that was a wonderful first declaration, Captain."

"I didn't do much but stall though… It was all Arash," she quietly admitted, though Diarmuid shook his head.

"It was simply like battle. There will always be one of us more suited to handling a situation, but it is you who speak for all of us and give the order."

She quickly smiled at the compliment. They were right. All of them were a team, and they showed their might for the first time in a quick and efficient manner. Arash simply was the best fit of all of them to correct the situation in his own way, and he did it peacefully too with no injuries or collateral damage. That's the best outcome she could have asked for in any given situation.

"I'll be sure to tell Gudao and Gabby about this!" Roman chimed in as he appeared from the gathering crowd. He approached while clapping his hands happily. "Situation diffused so quickly, and with such an awesome display of unity and timing!"

"Thank you, Doctor Roman," Okita bowed with a happy smile. Before anyone could stop her, her enthusiasm tripled. She jumped into the air and cheered.  **"Yatta!**  Well done everyone! The first real victory of the Chaldean Defense Force!"

As the laughter ensued thanks to her excited state, Roman clapped once more but laughed nervously. Quickly, Okita's demeanor calmed down as she stared at the doctor. He only scratched the back of his head with a sympathetic smile. "I'm truly happy this is going to work out so well, but… you're going to have to fill out the first incident paperwork. I believe the stacks are still in the filing room of Security Central?"

Okita's face dropped, while Diarmuid and Fionn chuckled beside her. So much for a total victor- She held her handkerchief to her mouth quickly in despair.


	37. Fragment 36: Matters of Perspective

Once more, a newly written page was crumpled.

Hans withheld his smirk as he slouched on the sofa with his nose buried in a book. Opting for darker formal attire, his navy pants and vest clashed with the upholstery of the library's couch. Quietly, he pushed his glasses up with a finger, before covering his mouth with the sleeve of his white dress shirt. The cough never came while the scribbling on paper restarted across from him. With a simple glance, he eyed the unusually tense expression of Shakespeare.

With his nose in the notepad, and his pen writing furiously, the playwright kept scribbling while Hans paid him no obvious heed. The bearded man's eyes never left the notepad, though Hans would occasionally shoot the green suited man more glances. Shakespeare put the jotter down for a second to remove his emerald suit jacket. As an equally colored vest came into view, Hans mentally remarked the man wore green ensembles far too often. As he crossed one jade pant leg over the other, Shakespeare picked the notepad up and began writing once more.

It was the pleasant morning peace the library enjoyed in the morning, where the scratching of the playwright's pen was the only discernible noise. Hans preferred it this way, though there was admittedly a novelty with having some servants breaching proper conduct. As much as he would hate to admit it, the occasional distraction did make things less mundane. He even dared to entertain the notion Astolfo should make a visit.

He quietly reprimanded himself.

One of Helena's Colonel Olcotts floated into view briefly before returning to the front desk. Her familiars made doing inventory checks a breeze, which gave the original librarians more flexibility. Even Medusa was barely visible from her spot on the second floor, browsing for something to read rather than organizing. These rare breaks were becoming more frequent, and he didn't mind in the least. It was a nice way to end the last week of January, especially with the unfortunate rise of tensions from new arrivals. February was still a few days away, but it was already looking promising.

Shakespeare clicked his tongue, before crumpling up yet another piece of paper. He discarded it onto the couch next to him as Hans eyed him over the book. The playwright still gave him no visual acknowledgement as his writing hand worked across the notepad with vigor. Soon it stopped, as quickly as the endeavor began, as the taller caster simply tapped the tip of his pen against the black pad. It was at this point, Hans could no longer hold back his chuckle, earning an irritated glare from the English playwright.

"To think the day would come I would witness the great William Shakespeare… suffering from writer's block."

"This is no laughing matter, Andersen…" Shakespeare growled as he dropped the notebook to the table. "It is a travesty. I, who was always overflowing with inspiration… at a constant loss of words. To think, my first work in centuries is kept from the stage of Chaldea, by my own hand and fault no less!"

"Maybe you should write the play about that. It's a basis for a tragedy, I'd say," he chuckled, earning a scoff and a glare. "You still have time."

That play in March should turn out interesting, if only because he doubted Chaldea actually had any viable actors. As a scrutinizing judge of character, he would have noticed if there were any. Serenity and a few others came close due to their pasts, but there was only one real way to see if it translated to stage performance. There was still plenty of time before he had to assist his fellow writer with the production, and plenty of other tasks to do until then.

Hans could never complain about the writing work. It was his source of plain contentment.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 36: Matters of Perspective** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Ready for this afternoon, Andersen?"

"I would imagine. The task isn't demanding," he replied while sipping on some hot tea from a thermos. Reasonable food and beverages were now allowed after a unanimous vote from the librarians, though they hoped they wouldn't come to regret that decision with damaged books.

He placed the thermos back onto the center of the table. For his break, Shakespeare had disappeared in an attempt to find inspiration around Chaldea. In his place sat Atalanta, pleasantly enjoying the morning glow from the snowy library windows. Her hands rested on her lap atop her black sheath dress, with most of her arms covered by the loose, emerald throw over sweater. There were a few thermoses on her side of the table, all of which contained hot chocolate that still steamed lightly. A small bag rested beside them, from which the archer happily took her first treat.

Hans glanced over from writing in his notebook to see the Greek hero fish a vibrant red apple from her bag. Though everyone knew her love for the fruit, it was the unusually colored ones in the bag that really caught his attention. With a raised eyebrow, he slowly lowered his pad as he stared at the bronze, silver, and gold apples. He had almost mistaken the last one for a golden delicious, but it was clearly more vibrant and shined like a gem. After taking a bite and chewing quietly, she followed the caster's gaze to her bag.

He simply smirked and raised his notebook again. "You would be the first servant to volunteer for the apple project. Do we know what they do?"

Atalanta smiled. "Paracelsus hopes they should recover magical energy on our own. If it works, the masters won't have to carry saint quartz, and we'll all have delicious snacks instead. I'm testing them in the training grounds before lunch when Irisiviel and I do reaction training."

"How convenient…" Hans mused as he stared at the unusual apples once more. There had to be some sort of creation cost, but their benefit was beyond doubt. Saint quartz had a terrible size to weight ratio, plus they were the only means of activating the summoning system. His gaze turned to the side as the gentle pitter patter of returning servants ran towards them. He long since gave up telling the children not to run here.

Jack and Nursery Rhyme soon clambered onto the couch across from him with happy smiles. Fou appeared shortly, jumping from the floor to the ornate frills of the caster's black princess dress. With another leap, it pounced onto Jack's jeans before curling into a comfortable ball as the assassin pet it. She pulled the sleeves back on her black turtleneck before plucking one of the thermoses off the table to drink. As she did so, Nursery Rhyme handed their chosen book to Atalanta over Jack's head. With a small smile, the archer scooched herself closer and wrapped an arm around Jack.

With a soft giggle, Nursery Rhyme squeezed in tighter towards Jack and Atalanta so the archer's free arm could wrap around both of them. Jack helped hold one end of the book while Nursery Rhyme plucked Fou from his seat on the assassin's lap. It protested at first, but soon found the comfort of the caster's frilly dress much more preferable; It should have stayed on her lap in the first place.

Hans watched the entire scene with minimal interest. It was adorable; There was no denying that. They were a happy family that has come together thanks to Chaldea, and one of the earlier feel-good stories to happen within the organization. As a wonderful source of inspiration, there was no denying they helped make Chaldea slightly brighter just by being present. Fulfilling, bright lives were nice to look at, but they were just part of the scenery for him.

Hans Christian Andersen just doesn't appreciate happy things as most people would.

After all this time, Hans still has lukewarm regards about indulging in anything remotely pleasing. He'd find companionship in his fellow writers, or spend his time purposefully in the library as opposed to somewhere else. He'd also take some enjoyment about being blunt in his observation of others, as he especially loved chastising Dantes. There was also that one time he burned books in London with Shakespeare, and that had been rather pleasant in its absolute heresy. Despite the small things he'd appreciate, he would never let himself past that.

As Atalanta began reading quietly to her children and Fou, Andersen simply returned to his book with a small frown. He had a small bias against women, though he refused to make light of it since his first week. He had learned the hard way that was not the best idea when he set off an already irritated Medea. It had taken months for them to be able to work together on neutral terms again, but he didn't care. Being liked by others was not on his second bucket list of things to do, not that any of his previous desires in life had ever been answered in the first place-

He just realized Atalanta had stopped reading. Curious, though bracing for what he knew was coming, he stopped casually writing and looked up. Just as expected, Jack and Atalanta were looking at Nursery Rhyme… who was glaring at him. "Are you writing another terrible fairy tale again?"

With a sigh, and a pinch of his nose, he glared back. "I am not… We've been over this twice, Alice."

"You have that cranky old man look again! It doesn't suit a young boy!" she chastised, making Jack and Atalanta giggle. The other two women were used to her squabbling with the other caster, and to his chagrin, simply let her loose when she pleased. "It has another dark ending too, doesn't it!?"

His irritation grew when he realized she wasn't listening… again. "For the last time, Alice, I'm trying to write a non-fiction. It's a  _corrected_  history book about the real heroes and their legends, as desired by several servants. Shakespeare and I write it on occasion as our project."

Nursery Rhyme pouted and crossed her arms. Her glare remained while Fou's attention shot between the two. "You didn't say anything about it being a revised history book… are you making your entry as gloomy as always? There had to be something that made you happy!"

No. No there truly wasn't. Except for his young adolescence that was filled with quickly crushed hope, his life was filled with nothing but trampled desires. He didn't need to look through a book to know this. It was simply a fact he knew without a doubt. Despite what his fellow librarians occasionally recommended, including a new addition, he avoided it all. There was nothing a book or archive could do to change that, so he didn't bother to glance anything regarding his own name. His life was tragedy worthy of Shakespeare.

He scoffed. "My life was always gloomy. Death was the only salvation I had in that lonely, miserable existence."

"Death as salvation is wrong! You always write like it is, but that's wrong!"

"I wouldn't state it's entirely wrong… Most have a compensatory and rewarding ' _afterlife'_  of sorts. Your family is a suitable example, is it not?" He asked flatly, taking the female caster by surprise. Even Atalanta and Jack now looked at him in small surprise, with appreciative smiles, at the extremely rare compliment.

Yes. Despite what many would say about him, Hans could still be a relatively decent person on occasion.

It was simply if what he said was the truth or not, and by his observations, this second life was proving far more rewarding than his real one. He still wouldn't let up his guard with Solomon running amok through the timeline, nor would he consider trying to life his new circumstance to its full potential. That didn't mean he was going to let this chance go to waste though, as he simply considered it a time to just live a regular existence and assist the masters should they require anything.

"I still think you should make it uplifting! Write some promising undertones!" It appears she still wanted the last word. He groaned as Atalanta and Jack giggled. Only Nursery Rhyme would suggest placing inspirational messages in an emotionless, non-fictional history book…

"Don't ignore me! You always do that! Why are you such a scrooge!?" she pouted more, only to be pinched by her adopted mother.

"Alice, dear, I think that's enough. Let's leave Andersen alone and go back to reading," Atalanta suggested with a smile, but a motherly twinkle in her eye. It was that authoritative glint of both amusement and warning she had mastered, which left no room for argument from her children. Nursery Rhyme sighed.

"Sorry, mother," she relented before leaning back into Jack. She tossed one final, spiteful pout at Hans, who simply rolled his eyes.

He went back to brainstorming this current fairy tale. He had grown bored of writing the history entry an hour ago, but she didn't need to know that.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Is there a reason you requested for me specifically, Da Vinci?" Hans asked as he stared around her workshop with crossed arms. "I was helping Hector find a book in the library before I was called down here."

"What? It couldn't possibly be because you're blunt and truthful~!" Da Vinci joked as she fiddled with something on a nearby table. The caster didn't bother to try and look around her black pencil skirt and red blouse to see what it was. It was likely the reason… or just another last-minute tinker from her part.

"You require an honest opinion?" Hans simply rolled his eyes. "If that's the case, Karna would have been more acceptable. Point aside, I am present. What is this about? If this is another pitch about that biography again…"

The inventor shook her head as she casually turned around and fixed her glasses with one hand, making him raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Without missing a beat, the humming caster casually placed one of the liberated grails onto the table in front of him. Hans blinked as he stared at the golden chalice. His eyes glanced over the elaborate etchings and its rather basic design, only to return to the inventor with boredom. Da Vinci giggled and nodded in approval.

"That's part of the reason I requested you. You're one of the least likely to be tempted by it."

"Of course that's the case. I have no wish. I don't even care about this worthless, gaudy cup besides being one of Solomon's gears to abolishing humanity."

"Precisely," Da Vinci smiled. "Though wish or not, this lesser grail isn't capable of creating the grand miracles most think it can."

"You're saying it's even more worthless?" Hans rolled his eyes and scoffed. "So you're informing me first, after all your research, we've been bringing back glorified punch bowls that can't activate properly? How dreadfully delightful of us."

Da Vinci shook her finger in the air, drawing his curiosity once more. "Not exactly. They can't perform the powerful mysteries a greater grail can, but they're still capable of utilizing what magical energy they store to activate smaller scale ones. Nothing truly tide turning, but enough to give some leaps forward."

The male caster deadpanned. "I presume you have more specific examples as opposed to figurative language."

"Let me have my fun, Andersen~!" She chastised playfully before tapping on the rim of the grail. "I have been theorizing the possible uses of these grails, but I need to experiment with activating one before I can make absolute claims. They contain vast amounts of stored magical energy, but I hypothesize they only release it for something else to utilize. In that case, using them for wishes is pointless, but using them as power sources is plausible."

He raised a curious eyebrow at the last statement, and quickly drew a wild connection. "You're asking if useless, average me wishes to be a test dummy for this little magical energy absorption? An unfounded test to forge me into a decent heroic spirit? A pseudo-ascension?"

It was Da Vinci's turn to deadpan, though it turned incredulous quickly. "Andersen. I thought you finally got over that self-demeaning phase."

"It wasn't a phase, it was the very definition of my life. I simply speak of it less," Hans replied casually with a shrug. "I'm nowhere near as vital as many others. Even Shakespeare has more use when upgrading some of the mystic codes with his abilities."

"Enough. It's irritating you still won't stop berating yourself, even while having valued healing and support abilities. Your… " _uselessness"_  … is not why you're here. I told you before, I need a blunt an honest opinion about what I'm going to do with this."

Hans calmly stared at the irritated inventor as she calmed herself down. He was used to a fair number of conversations degrading to such a manner, but he never did care if others liked him, after all. He did try to be at least cordial, if only so that this small solace of a stay didn't turn out as bad as his life did. With all the burns, scales, and other unsightly aspects hiding beneath his clothes, divine spirits be damned it was already difficult enough. It would be nice if others stopped insisting he find happiness.

It was an appreciative gesture, but he simply just wants to exist, or at least, that's what he told himself. Happiness was just a luxury.

"Alright. Tangent aside… What are you preparing the grail for that necessitates… vast…"

It clicked, and Da Vinci knew it did. She smiled and giggled while he sighed in exasperation. "Already figured it out, huh~?"

"You deem Project Eternity to be a suitable test focus to experiment with grail activation," he sighed. He should have guessed it was a gamble.

"Helena, Edison, and I calculated it needs a massive prana burst for its initial generation, and only a steady stream of prana afterwards. It would also mean no servant is cannon fodder should activating one backfire." As he ran a hand down his face, Da Vinci simply smiled in patient waiting. "Well?"

Hans looked at the chalice again. Free of any discernible corruption, the grails only served to sit inside Da Vinci's hidden vault, wherever that rested. A use had to be found for them sooner or later, though the task of activating one had gone untested for a long time. The recently stated purpose would be a decent way to experiment with what one of these magical constructs could do without theorizing. If it truly worked, then their collaborative present could be presented early. If something bad happened, at least it was in an area they could  _hopefully_  control the collateral damage.

"Honestly? …That's not a bad idea in concept. Besides what you cited, no servant should be opposed to doing it since it's for the community as a whole. Gilgamesh will likely appear and rant, but the ruffian has no right to any of these silverware, let alone a claim that he's a king of any hero. Roman and Gudao, however-"

Da Vinci interrupted. "Would not be pleased I nonchalantly activated a magical artifact for a 'trivial' purpose while keeping them uninformed. They will be convinced after, and that is a rather simple task compared to activating the grail itself."

"Further than that, Servants will undoubtedly be inquisitive about other applications. Like flies to an unguarded cake, they will swarm you with questions," Hans noted with a shake of his head. "These may not be wish granting devices, but they contribute power. Power corrupts. Servants fighting over who holds the deed to a grail is not an idea Chaldea would find enjoyable considering how far our collective presence has risen in its overall civility. Okita will suffer further migraines."

"Though it is thanks to how far many servants have come that make it a possibility," she casually noted with a wink. He stared blankly at her. "Many have received more than they could hope for just being here. Therefore, there's that much less to worry about with possible repercussions."

Hans scoffed and shook his head. "The perils of activation? You could be prying open Pandora's box. Everything we've discussed is theory."

"Mankind does not advance without risk. I've calculated the odds, and they're in our favor," Da Vinci smiled before patting the grail. "If the reaction is negative, I have confidence we will solve the issues it brings forth. If it's positive, which it will be, I will have enough info to discern how to properly use these grails to help us win humanity's future. To advance, man must risk."

"While I perceive no better way of testing an activation… we play with the integrity of our hull against a raging storm, simply to light a fire to read."

She giggled. "The noblest pleasure is the joy of understanding."

That settled it. He's said everything he could to dissuade her, but doing so was an impossibility from the start. She wasn't weighing the reasons to attempt it, rather she was seeing what repercussions she would have to manage. It would be far from the first time Da Vinci did as she pleased, and it was only to be expected from her. There was no lie in her words in needing a true opinion, which she received. It was just a matter of wanting increased perspective as opposed to validation. All he could do was wish Chaldea wasn't consumed in a horrendous accident.

"You are Leonardo Da Vinci, after all," Hans groaned as he uncrossed his arms in defeat. "I would have greater luck drinking the Atlantic Ocean than convincing you of your pursuit. As long as you are aware of what may come to pass, do as you will. You are the project lead, of course."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hans glanced around the gymnasium with mild interest. Setup for the main elevated platform was nearly completed, though some engineers were taking their sweet time connecting the ropes since they were told to complete it early. All they honestly had to do was loop them through the support poles on the outside of the platform since the event began in an hour. It wasn't like they needed that much time to construct this simple octagon, considering it was a far cry from the conventional cages displayed in the magazine the Furniture Department's Supervisor showed him.

At least the bleachers were already erected.

With crossed arms, he stood on a slightly elevated stage next to the roped area, choosing to stand as Da Vinci arranged two microphones on a small table. He had been requested by Kiyohime to help as a second announcer and commentator for the event. Even though he was done being her butler, and it truthfully wasn't too terrible, he had agreed when she gave her reasons. While there were many with ideal observation skills or a proper, deep voice, he had both.

So he agreed, if partially because he couldn't imagine some of the other candidates doing as well of a job on the fly. He knew he would without a doubt, for it was a matter of whatever pride he had. As a writer, the readers must be entertained. He was an announcer and commentator, which was the equivalent of penning a living story of the event. The fight will be his book, and he will ensure the audience gets the enjoyment they wish out of this. Still, he couldn't help but feel things would not go as planned for the parties involved.

In his peripheral, Hans glanced Kiyohime casually making her way towards them wearing a white lily-patterned, black-kimono. He had to admit, the change the berserker was subtle, but rather pleasant. Since the incident and following plan, of sorts, she had more or less retained her identity… except far less possessive and psychotic. She was still the woman who lived for love, and searched for it, but at least she wasn't trying to destroy anyone selfishly to do so. Not that he was anything redeemable for that matter, but at least she had proven herself as an individual by rising from the tribulation.

"You're here early, Hans," Kiyohime noted as she walked onto their small platform. The berserker fanned herself and observed as Da Vinci had moved to check that the elastic ropes were properly secured. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I know you don't owe me anything anymore."

"After what I did, it is debatable," he shrugged, drawing a curious glance from the woman. She simply returned to fanning herself. They had become quite civil. He stared to the entrance of the gym as a few employees and servants peeked in early. "You're making quite a show out of this. Are you certain this will perform accordingly?"

"I hope so. Gabby has apologized, and her actions had good reason, but I wish to teach her a lesson. I hope this does what I desire," Kiyohime stated without any hesitation. A small smile formed on her face. "It is also a wonderful opportunity for Supervisor Delaqua as well, do not forget."

"I did not… but I fail to see why the Furniture Department's Supervisor is involved specifically."

"It's not well known. Tamamo informed me of it when she learned it from Nero. You know how talkative Miss Empress can be," the berserker noted as she gracefully sat down on the chair with a small sigh. "The real reason I promised to keep secret for her… but otherwise, Gabby had a habit of ordering furniture for servants she thought they would like. Arturia's Round Table… A hieroglyphic table for Ozymandias… Many are used now, but the supervisor prefers the servants to order for themselves instead of hit-or-miss gifts."

Upon seeing Hans' questioning look, she simply continued. "That's the top of the iceberg though. She's annoyed by her personality, especially her shameless ogling at any half-naked male servant that comes within sight. She considers that disrespectful to humanity's most famous people."

"Her bottomless sociability with us is a merit and fault. She's a puppy among new visitors in the house, and while it's welcoming for some, it's hardly a ladder to respect for others," Hans noted, making Kiyohime partially frown behind her fan. She obviously still didn't like listening to any of his blunt analyzations, but who did?

"But that's the reason many like her, no~? I find it fitting she was one of the first faces. Usually makes everyone feel welcome," Da Vinci noted with a smile as she returned. Yes, that was a fair point to consider. She had been on shaky legs through her first deployments, but so had Gudao. It was only with Camelot that she finally found solid ground, even after the rough start with heat exhaustion. At least she was now a respectable master, though her combat tactics could use work.

Da Vinci nodded to Kiyohime. "Everything is set. We just need the two stars of your little match, the popcorn vendor, and the audience."

The berserker nodded with a small smile. "Wonderful. Thank you, Da Vinci. I look forward to how this turns out."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

By Okita's estimates, nearly everyone within Chaldea was present for this rare event. There were still many more bleachers than necessary, but it gave adequate space for the nearly two hundred present. Servants and employees alike waited the final minutes for the event to start, placing complete trust in the robotics workforce to keep the facility in proper order. Truthfully, there was only cleaning and monitoring to be done between now and dinner, so there was little to be worried about. Only curious excitement adorned the faces of the crowd as Hans glanced around quietly.

"Nob… Nob… Nob… Bu! Nob... Nob... Nob... Bu!"

The male caster rearranged the script before him, then looked behind his chair. Kiyohime found the sight amusing and smiled at the passing troops. In perfect order, the small chibis marched with their treasures. Nobunaga's squad of little automata was filing towards their leader, coordinated into small groups as they carried large buckets of popcorn from the nearby vendor. Nobunaga clapped eagerly next to Okita as the pair sat near the announcers.

Though only the saber needed to be close in case there was a security issue that needed to be addressed, Nobunaga seemed keen to keep her company. Anishka stood nearby as the staff liason for Okita, though she kept a respectable distance unlike Nobunaga, who was practically rubbing shoulders. The beauty talked quietly with an employee next to her, while Nobunaga cheered her squadron forward. The four buckets of popcorn were likely for them and her little army to enjoy.

The alarm on the timer between them clicked, and Hans quickly reset it to the match timer. Kiyohime nodded to him as he turned on the microphone. The slight, ensuing feedback and the dimming of the auditorium lights quickly silenced the crowd. A large ball of glowing prana illuminated the center arena as a makeshift spotlight while Hans' deep voice boomed. "Ladies and Gentleman, Servants and Staff! Welcome to Chaldea's First Wrestling Match!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Kiyohime nodded to Tyler. He quickly started the music track, letting a slow and steady beat begin to play over the excitement. While most were pumped further from the sound, Mozart rolled his eyes and crossed his arms upon hearing what was apparently another dreaded remix. Marie sat next to the man in his salon uniform, trying her best to hold her giggles at his reaction. The musician simply tossed the red sundress wearing servant an unimpressed look, causing her to laugh openly.

"We are your announcers this afternoon, Kiyohime and Hans Andersen!" the berserker read the lines easily from her own script. She looked into the cage as spotlights began dancing. "Refereeing this match will be the Hound of Ulster, Cu Chulainn!"

The crowd's cheers rose once more as Helena's floating automata shined bright spotlights from several angles. After circling the ring, the lights landed on Cu as he leaned against one side of the roped octagon. Wearing a black shirt that clung tightly to his body and a pair of pristine white pants, he grinned as the crowd's clapping intensified. Hans rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the ropes behind him and moved pointed fingers across the crowd. He laughed as he milked the audience, before he jumped to the center of the arena.

"Details of the match have been withheld for your suspense, but they remain hidden no longer! The debut wrestling matchup is not between servant, but staff members! A fight that has long since been rumored now takes to the Arena!" Hans proclaimed as he read off the script in front of him. He didn't like how plain the wording wound up, but it still drew excitement from the audience. Kiyohime seemed pleased with their rough, joint work at least.

"In the blue corner, we have the first fighter! This outgoing girl has split Irish and British heritage, but is one hundred percent singularity hardened! Ladies and gentlemen! Please help me in welcoming the second master of Chaldea! Gabrielle Rutherford!" The male caster declared as the crowd's cheers boomed.

The spotlights shifted to shine on a red carpet leading to the arena. They illuminated Gabrielle with a nervous smile, followed closely by Scathach in her battle attire. The female master had opted for a regular ponytail, coupled with a matching set of sky blue boy shorts and sports bra. With a grip on the white towel thrown around her neck, she made her way into the ring and giggled upon hearing some playful cat calls. She and Scathach began talking quietly as Cu shot them a thumbs up while they approached.

"In the red corner, we have the second fighter! Russian in origin, but hailing from Australia, this beast of a staff member will be facing the female master in a mixed martial arts match! Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the Supervisor of the Furniture Department! Valeria Delaqua!"

Spotlights returned to the carpet as cheering erupted once more, though slightly less than what Gabrielle received. Murmurs began as the covered supervisor came into the light, escorted by Leonidas wearing only black track pants. The employee walked calmly to the arena hidden beneath a glossy red robe with white frilled collar. Fiery, natural red hair was tied into a tight bun. She glanced powerfully with green eyes towards Gabrielle, and clearly took pride when she noticeably flinched at the gaze. As she made her way to the center past the ropes, she still remained covered.

Hans glanced around at the murmuring audience as they gossiped about the stern supervisor. While she was fair in her management, and very honest in conversation, there was little else known about her. She wasn't as much of a stunning beauty like Anishka or an outgoing, sunny smile like Gabrielle. If anything, she was reserved and respectful, and only showed a modest personality when business was not involved. This was likely the reason why everyone was so shocked when Leonidas removed her robe as Scathach helped Gabrielle don her Muay Thai gloves.

Even with a slight bias against women, Hans had to admit… he was as impressed and shocked as Gabrielle. The crowd was now much more lively upon seeing the woman's physique that her black sports bra and Muay Thai shorts exposed. With a slightly open mouth, the female master could only stare at the overwhelming confident yet small smile the supervisor now wore as she placed her red-gloved arms akimbo. From her six pack, to her muscular arms and legs, the supervisor likely rivaled Hundred Face Hassan for body sculpture. Her smile grew as Leonidas patted her on the shoulder. He then backed away while simultaneously mouthing a good luck to Gabrielle.

"Fighters! Please touch gloves in front of the referee! Cu will then explain the rules," Kiyohime commanded over the microphone in a surprisingly firm voice. Hans noted the eager look of satisfaction on the berserker's face. There was no longer any doubt why this could be considered revenge for her.

The spotlights followed as Delaqua and Gabrielle approached. They touched gloves, though the supervisor put a little extra emphasis in hers. Gabrielle didn't flinch, but kept a determined yet nervous stare on the slightly taller female. Delaqua simply chuckled as she looked to Cu. One of Helena's automata brought a cordless microphone for the lancer, who nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, ladies. Let's make this a good fight. No magecraft or weaponry are allowed. If either one taps the mat twice, the match is officially over and they've admitted defeat. Until then, or someone is knocked out, the fight will simply continue," Cu nodded to both of them. They nodded back while the crowd's excited murmuring continued. "I will break you two up to keep things interesting, or if things get too chaotic. A get up count starts if you make no effort to get up. That's all, ladies. Make it a hell of a fight!"

As Cu backed away, the supervisor tossed a tiny smirk to Gabrielle. "I've been looking forward to this. I hope you put up a good fight."

"I will!" Gabrielle shot back, though the nervousness did show through. Delaqua raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded her head with a content smile.

The two broke apart as the crowd began cheering. Hans cleared his throat, now free of the rather mundane script. "Fighters! At the tolling of the bell, write your story for all to witness!"

As they stood in their respective starting spots under the crowd's thunder of anticipation, Hans couldn't help but notice the difference. Gabrielle was mostly assured and determined, but he couldn't ignore the overall anxiety that coursed through her. Delaque was a wall of pride and sheer confidence, whose calm and collected stance contrasted with the master's fidgety own. As he glanced around the arena, noting the look of worry on a few faces like Gudao, Serenity, and Mashu, he noted he wasn't the only one with reservations.

This could be an outright landslide, but Gabrielle did know how to fight. Scathach was her teacher in lance training, so he could only wager if this would be a complete beat down or not. He's seen enough overconfidence and bravado be torn to shreds upon the first hits, and this could likely turn into another portrayal of David and Goliath; He wondered what the archer thought of this. While he didn't know much about Delaqua, he still had faith Gabrielle would at least be alright. She was their master, and had proven herself respectable of that belief, at least.

"Residents of Chaldea! The fight you've all been waiting for!" Hans began, only for the next song Tyler played to kick in with loud lyrics. He was about to curse at the interruption, only to realize they were perfect for the situation. With a scoff of disbelief, he chuckled and placed his hand over the bell.

_**~~LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLEEEEEEEE!~~** _

Hans slammed on the bell. The audience erupted into cheers as the two fighters began circling each other. Already, many spectators were standing in eager anticipation. Okita was squabbling with Nobunaga about hogging all the popcorn while Anishka watched Gabrielle with eyes glinting in interest and silent wishes. Cu was strolling around the outside of the roped arena with an eager grin, excited at the possibilities of this fight.

Scathach and Leonidas, however, looked concerned.

"The fighters turn like the clock. They may both be prey and predator, but the first lash of aggression will define the opening pace!" Hans described, making Kiyohime turn to him with an amused raise of the eyebrow. He didn't care, for the readers needed to be entertained, and he was good at descriptions.

"Going to make your move, little mouse?" Delaqua taunted with a small smile.

"I'm not falling for that!" Gabrielle snapped back with a determined glare.

"Was worth a shot," Delaqua shrugged, only to stomp forward with one foot, making Gabrielle flinch. She laughed.

"Gabby looks panicked. A mere kitten pitted against the Russian Jaguar! With only a light show of antagonism, Valeria has forced the Chaldean master to flinch! Is her confidence a façade? Is she strangled by fear? Or will she let that renowned Irish temper flare into an inferno?"

Hans groaned as Gabrielle's eyes flashed to him momentarily. Her frustration amplified, as she quickly fell to the announcer's taunts over her opponent's. With a shake of his head, Hans watched as the master approached the supervisor, causing the audience to erupt into cheers.

"Gabby goes in for the first strike!" Kiyohime declared over the microphone, watching eagerly as the master got within striking range. With grit teeth, the master threw a jab towards the muscular female's stomach. To her surprise, matched by some dumbfounded gasps from the audience, Gabrielle's jab connected. The supervisor didn't bother to dodge, but simply smiled a predatory expression instead. One of Gabrielle's strongest jabs connected with her stomach, and didn't even make her grunt.

"Astounding!" Hans cried out candidly. "Valeria allows two jabs to the stomach in a theatrical display of audacity! But the attack is meaningless! Like stones thrown asunder against a mighty fortress, Valeria is phased only by her own laughter!"

"You've gotta be kidding me-" Gabrielle couldn't finish her sentence as she was forced to dodge a lightning quick jab. Her eyes widened upon realization that she didn't just look strong, but she had agility as well. She dodged two more jabs and an uppercut, surprising the supervisor.

"Impressive. And here I thought I would be ending it on the first throw," the supervisor noted with a nod of approval. "Maybe you're not just for show."

"Of course I'm not! Don't judge me by the cover!" she retorted as she threw a punch to the exposed-

It was a trap. With a simply deflection with her right, the supervisor followed up with a swinging uppercut from her left. It connected with Gabrielle's face, causing the crowd to react in turn. The slightly amused smile on the supervisor's face was now gone, replaced with a blank expression. She huffed as she threw a jab into Gabrielle's chest as she righted herself. "Funny. You had no problem doing that to me when you first arrived…"

Gabrielle grit her teeth. "I'm sorry I-"

A quick jab took the air out of her lungs as she stumbled backwards. The supervisor huffed. "You're months late for that. Focus on the fight."

Kiyohime sat in surprise, though Hans kept commentating. He paused to sigh. So much for David and Goliath.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"A vicious kick to the knee! Gabby feels the mighty fangs of Delaqua's powerful legs once more!" For nearly thirty minutes, the fight raged on.

To the crowd's excitement, being arguably one sided did not make for an uninteresting fight. She may have been at a serious disadvantage, but she proved she wasn't a pushover. Gabrielle had been brought to the ground repeatedly, only for her to keep rising to the occasion as Cu broke them apart. Round after round, they expressed themselves more through attacks than vocally. Taunts had long since ended, allowing Hans to describe the situation with flowery language as they continued. This had gone on far longer than anyone had anticipated since the first round, and he wondered if anyone was as impressed as him.

In his eyes, Gabrielle had gone from respectable to admirable. Though he wouldn't say it to her face outright, the master has done significantly more in thirty minutes to amaze him than he could have ever expected. She landed punches, kicks, and grapples, and though they were ineffective, she still kept trying. The master had quickly learned how to dodge most of the supervisor's attacks to stay in the fight longer. She was faster than Delaqua, and she used it. The titan that was her opponent had dealt significantly more damage physically and mentally, but still she kept engaging.

"The phoenix rises up once more! Battle Continuation at its finest! Is this performance enough for the Throne of Heroes?" Kiyohime looked at him in slight amusement, though her expression seemed anxious. He simply shrugged. At some point, he started decorating his commentary in more interesting ways. The crowd loved it at least.

It was baffling that she would take this so seriously, but it made sense. Gabrielle was fighting in front of her peers and servants. Should she falter here and give up too quickly, that would have sent the wrong messages to everyone. For thirty minutes, she's endured what is essentially an impossible fight, just like they did for humanity's sake. With every strike and taken blow, she continued to hold her ground even as it diminished with ever second. It was beyond admirable, and even inspiring. Perhaps Shakespeare was trying to get a spark out of this, just like he did.

In some ways, she reminded Hans of himself. Though he kept his emotions to himself, there was one woman in life who he could never get over. He sent many letters and wrote many poems for Riborg Voigt, unknown whether or not she ever noticed his unrequited love; He didn't dare find out. Still, he kept trying, and even had the last letter upon his chest when cancer took his life. He was summoned with the first letter, as a symbolic manifestation of his own stalwart determination and devotion. He would never admit it, but he found Gabrielle's stubbornness to continue sang volumes louder to him in that moment.

But it did not show on his face as he commentated. "Another savage hook by the seemingly invincible Delaqua! Are there no gaps in this warship's armor?"

"Still getting up? Allow me to be the one to apologize to you now," Delaqua stated as she allowed Gabrielle space to stagger to her feet. Her breathing was noticeably ragged, coupled with a noticeable black eye. Bruises littered her exposed skin, but still she stood. "I've misjudged you. I'm sorry."

"I guess… we've even now," Gabrielle said in a strained voice between deep breaths. It was a miracle she was still standing against the winded supervisor.

"I suggest we end this here. I'll say again, please tap out, and we'll call it-"

"No!" She yelled with surprising force, even subtly drawing a smile from Hans' face. Kiyohime noticed but made no mention. Gabrielle threw a fury of jabs, and some had connected. There was no noticeable effect, but there was also no return punch. "I'm not… giving up! You have… to knock me out! I won't… give up!"

"Gabby, please!" Serenity called from the sidelines over the cheers of excitement from the audience. Her hands were gripped together in worry in front of her blue dress as Rena rubbed against her side in attempted comfort. She looked next to her in worry as Gudao returned the expression. The uniform clad master was no doubt troubled. Mashu held his hand and rubbed it in reassurance, though it wasn't soothing his nerves over his best friend's condition. Still, he gently closed it around her hand and smiled in apprehension at his blue retro-dress wearing demi-servant.

"She's so stubborn," Okita muttered in total surprise. Nobunaga was cheering wildly next to her for the master to make a great comeback.

"The war drags on! Gabrielle refuses to sing the swan song!" Hans commentated as Kiyohime stared with a faltering expression into the arena. Hans switched off his microphone briefly to turn to her. "You getting everything you wanted out of this?"

She remained speechless, much to his curiosity. She simply stared forward as he turned his microphone back on, just as Delaqua landed a cringe worthy jab to Gabrielle's bleeding nose. Cu whistled for a temporary break as he helped the master to her feet. "Like lightning, she strikes Gabby down once more!"

As Cu backed away and whistled for them to continue, Gabrielle approached, though the sway in her stance was now noticeable. Her superior agility was at its end. Delaqua eyed her curiously with a shake of her head. "You need to tap out, Gabrielle. Don't make me have to force you to. There's no shame in admittance, as my coach used to say."

"You need… to knock… me out," she grunted back, earning an exasperated sigh from the supervisor. "I won't… surrender! I won't surrender!"

"Don't say I never warned you then," Delaqua replied with a shake of her head. She quickly dodged three of Gabrielle's punches to circle around the slowly maneuvering master. Gabrielle winced as she tried to turn, but soon found both of the supervisor's arms wrapped around her torso.

"With a change of focus, Valeria has switched to grappling instead of her usual-" Hans cringed and hissed into the microphone, along with most of the audience. With practiced ease, the supervisor had used her firm grip on the master to throw her over her body. The master arced and came down brutally onto her shoulders while the supervisor maintained her hold, completing the fierce suplex. With a loud yell of pain, Gabrielle's exposed back fell to the top of the arena as Delaqua released and stood upright.

"I… won't… give…" Gabrielle muttered as she guarded her head with her arms, making the supervisor sigh in disappointment.

Without waiting, she casually walked to the nearby ropes and began climbing to the top. With impressive balance, she stood on the final rope as Cu observed Gabrielle. She was trying to push herself into a sitting position, but her grit teeth and hissing proved it was problematic and painful. Hans eyed the supervisor as the crowd was mostly roaring excitement, but there were plenty concerned. She faced Gabrielle, while she looked back at her with slightly blurred vision. Most of the crowd knew what was coming next.

Hans had no idea. "Is her bravado getting to her? Delaqua's dominance is assured, but what does she plan next? Will she claim the flag of absolute victory?"

"Last warning, Gabrielle! Tap! Out!" she yelled while balancing atop the ring's rope. Her arms remained crossed, which made it quite the display.

"…No!" Gabrielle managed to hiss out loudly, making Gudao shake his head slowly in disbelief. Hans sighed in exasperation.

"…No hard feelings, then. I'm ending this," the supervisor shook her head. With the grace of a swan, but the power of a grizzly bear, she leapt from the top rope and spun in the air perfectly. She completed her aerial position and began her fall, an elbow prepped for the final attack. Having seen enough, Hans quietly muttered a quick spell under his breath. He may feel he was often useless compared to other casters, but at this moment, anything was better than seeing the outcome at face value.

The reinforcing spell coursed unseen through the master's body, steeling her for the impact to come. He wagered all servants and mages noticed, but no one voiced a complaint as the supervisor's elbow drilled into Gabrielle's stomach. Even with the light reinforcement, all the air shot out of Gabrielle's lungs, but no injuries would be dealt. The supervisor has surprisingly held back at the last minute, making it more of a show move from wrestling than an actual strike. Regardless, as Gabrielle coughed from her spot on the ground, the supervisor stood up and noted she was still not knocked out.

After all the hits to the head, stomach, and holds… she still refused to surrender.

Hans turned to his side to expect Kiyohime to be angry with him for interfering, but instead he found a terribly guilty expression on the berserker's face. He followed her gaze to see the shocked and concerned expression of the supervisor and Cu as they looked down. Gabrielle, who had managed the hit better with Hans' secret spell, was trying to sit up again, even as she coughed violently. She soon winced and collapsed onto her back once more, letting her hair fall to the sides to reveal her face in the spotlights.

Even after visibly trying to hold back her emotions, the first tear fell from her eyes as her stomach hitched noticeably. Losing control of herself, the sobbing could clearly be heard with his enhanced hearing over the crowd, and he knew this was it. He began motions to call an end to the match, just as Cu and Kiyohime did as well to his surprise. But before any of them could speak, Delaqua beat them all to it as she shook her head upon noticing the trickle of blood from her mouth.

"No! That's it! This is going too far, Gabrielle! Your tenacity is undeniable, but this match is over!" she cried out as she motioned for Leonidas and Scathach to enter the arena.

Delaqua swiftly tore her Muay Thai gloves off. The pair or lancers quickly entered the arena as the excitement of the audience quickly died down at the sight of the crying master. Mashu, Gudao, and Serenity began scrambling onto the arena in a panic. Delaqua ran over to Leonidas to retrieve her water bottle and towel, only to rush back quickly to the master. Cu helped her into a sitting position as she openly cried, allowing the employee to throw the towel around her shoulders and offer her the water bottle. She began gently wiping the blood that trickled from her mouth with the cloth.

"W-Why… did y-you…" Gabrielle stammered out, only to be met with an unbelieving shake of the supervisor's head.

"You need to know when to quit," she groaned as Gudao took Cu's place to hold the downed master upright. Okita and Roman were calling for Irisviel while the silhouettes of Beowulf, Joan, and Dantes could be seen holding Nightingale back at the top of a set of bleachers.

Hans simply stared in numb astonishment. She was stupid. Gabrielle was absolutely stupid for allowing this to happen. He could chastise her for allowing such a spectacle to occur, but it would not diminish the newfound respect he had for her. She was stupid, but that tenacity was what a master fighting for humanity's sake needed.

It was clear, by the look of guilt on Kiyohime's face as she rushed to the arena, that he wasn't the only one to see her in a new light. As the master cried in the center of the arena, and the murmurs of the audience continued as servants reacted, he could only watch in numb recognition. Gabrielle couldn't win, but she still fought on for that tiny slither that she, just maybe, she could. It was only a slither, but she struggled against insurmountable odds for just a chance.

He felt weak compared to her for giving up so easily on anything optimistic for himself.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I shouldn't have kept my promise... I should have stopped it."

"You only did what I asked..."

"I didn't think it would go this far! Do you know how painful that was to watch!? I hate seeing you get hurt!" He raised his voice. Mashu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while passing a cup of water carefully to his solemn, bedridden best friend. He sighed and mouthed a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry…" Gabrielle whispered underneath her blanket as she sat on her bed. She handed the cup of water back to Mashu, who placed it on her night stand. This was the first-time Hans ever saw her look so weak and fragile. Several extra pillows allowed her to sit upright, though her knees were tucked in and the blanket covered her body in its warm embrace. Thanks to Irisviel's help, swelling and bruises had diminished significantly, though it did little for her spirits as her eyes remained on her covered knees.

Fou quietly snuggled into the pillow pile supporting the female master, gazing intently on the redhead.

Gudao and Mashu sat on the far side of her bed while Serenity sat on the other, and they never broke eye contact with the distressed female master. Serenity held Gabrielle's hand underneath the blanket, giving reassuring smiles when she could while holding Rena in her lap. Scathach leaned against the nearby wall with a subtly soft expression, while Kiyohime and Hans stood a respectable distance from the bed. The berserker had yet to look up, as she kept her eyes locked on the new rug polka dotted rug on her floor. Hans had only entered after Irisiviel requested he keep watch while she got something to make her feel better.

Roman and Da Vinci should also be back soon, and hopefully they would distract him from the rough train of thought.

Nowhere in his memory could he recall anyone mentioning or hearing Gabrielle openly cry like that in public. There were occasions where a few happy or sad tears fell, but nothing as openly heart wrenching as that. Even if he was used to such dramatic and sorrowful ideas, it still affected him on some level. Gabrielle had always shown a confident, happy, and outgoing persona, so for her to completely break down in front of everyone… he couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He did see her more vividly now.

Everything she did was with appearances in mind. With renewed clarity, he realized she was openly emotional only to an extent. She refused to show weakness, because she didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone. It was now obvious how much she wanted others to see she could be relied upon, and the lengths she went to show it were reckless. Her crying had increased in intensity when she knew everyone was witnessing it, signifying to him she really did care about how others perceived her. She definitely cared far too much, whereas he didn't care at all.

It reminded him of his actual childhood which brimmed with inspiration and hopes people would see him the way he desired. They only saw his stories.

Kiyohime broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Master… I didn't think it would go this far. I'm at fault for this. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know…" Gabrielle's voice was barely a whisper, though her eyes didn't move.

"I should have… Valeria and I got so carried away at the idea of getting even that… That was horrible to do to you. We humiliated you. You were embarrassed in front of the whole organization because of my stupid wish for petty revenge… I… I haven't learned anything."

Gudao and Mashu looked at Kiyohime as she approached with a terribly guilt ridden face. She reached into her lovely kimono and extracted the golden ticket, the last one she had yet to use. She discarded it onto the bed, catching Gabrielle's gaze as she stared at it with dim eyes. "I can't… Take it. We're more than even. If anything, you-"

"No… I won't continue the cycle," She whispered as she adamantly shook her head. "It's done. Nothing more needs to be said… I just hope you're happy now."

"I can't be happy after seeing that," Kiyohime admitted in a soft voice. She looked to Gudao and Mashu quietly. Slowly, the pair nodded to each other before calmly getting up and giving her space. She moved past them to gently sit on the bed. As Gabrielle turned to look at her, Kiyohime hesitated. Seconds passed, and she dared. The berserker leaned in and hugged the beleaguered master. Her eyes widened in surprise before the redhead simply leaned into the embrace, letting a whimper escape her lips.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle whispered into her ear as she felt tears forming again. "I'm sorry I made you feel so terrible…"

Kiyohime shook her head and tightened her embrace. "That's my line… Let's just forget these events happened."

"… I would like that."

Hans shifted on his feet, feeling completely awkward in this situation. It was agreeable mental closure to watch these two feel alleviated of any lingering frustrations, but he felt out of place. He was rather distant compared to most servants. While seeing happy people was usually a mundane activity for him, seeing specific scenes like this was different. It brought a well of various emotions including appreciation, satisfaction, and slight irritation. Human emotion was simply running its course, and while enjoyable to witness, he didn't want to see it any longer.

"If you will excuse me, this is clearly a personal moment," Hans noted with a small nod of his head, earning the stares of the others. "It is obvious Gabrielle is in recovered health, so I shall wait outside for Irisviel to return. Should you need me, call through the door."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hans released a sigh as he leaned against the wall outside. "How irritating…"

Many had suspected Hans hated mankind, or held some sort of grudge against it as a whole. The latter leaned closer to the truth, which was why he couldn't stand to watch that scene any longer. Witnessing depressing and frustrating events was far easier since that's what he dealt with constantly in his life. To observe scenes like that, however, brought feelings he didn't want to deal with. Though he could bat away the accusations and put up a front himself, even stronger than Gabrielle could, or even that baffling Arjuna… No. There was simply no denying it.

Yes. He was envious of what he could never have.

Happy reunions. Apologetic exchanges. They were two of the countless examples of what he had come to be so envious of. He, who had never been rewarded with what he desired most in life, was doomed to go without. All he had ever lived to appreciate was the simple acknowledgement and euphoria upon completing a new work, only to dive into another. There was nothing else to look forward to besides the cycle's end with the sweet release of death.

How ironic it was for a writer who wished nothing more than his suffering to end would wind up being written into the throne to be tormented in forced fights. Compared to the different grail wars, however, this was not a bad exchange. He fought for a noble cause while being able to work on his work in his free time, with only the deadline of humanity's fate lingering months down the road. Like many, he had built something for himself in the form of a content routine. Yes, he was content to call this place a home.

But with the number of happy stories being written between the book ends, there was simply no escape from the envious desire to have his own piece.

"Is Gabby alright?" Irisviel asked as she came up to him. He had not noticed her approach until her signature Dress of Heaven showed in his peripherals. How many times had he mentally scoffed at that ritualistic wardrobe being so terribly suggestive? As his eyes turned to her, he noticed Atalanta and her girls following close behind. The girls had a rainbow of balloon colors with a few smiley face designs in the mix. Their adopted mother had a tray of freshly made and frosted cupcakes in her arms.

"Master Gabrielle is doing alright. A conversation turned personal, so I requested to wait outside if needed."

"I understand. Thank you for watching her for me, Hans," Irisviel nodded before moving to the door. "Have my daughters arrived yet?"

"I was not aware they would be coming as well."

"No table for now then," Irisviel sighed lightly and nodded to Atalanta's family. "I hope you don't mind holding on to the cupcakes for now, Atalanta."

"But they're so heavy…" she playfully joked to lighten the mood, making her girls giggle as the door slid open. Irisviel quietly greeted the occupants as she walked in, followed by Jack with half a dozen balloons. Atalanta smiled and nodded to Hans before entering as well. That only left Nursery Rhyme.

He sighed and crossed his arms. She was in his face staring right at him. The female caster huffed. "Aren't you going in too?"

"Am I that necessary?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "Parties are hardly my thing."

"Enjoying  _anything_  is hardly your thing," she mocked, trying to match his voice. He rolled his eyes, but raised his eyebrow again upon noticing her expression soften. "But… thank you for the reinforcement spell. Me and Auntie Tamamo were afraid our casts wouldn't have made it in time…"

Hans looked at the caster in front of him as she fidgeted on one of her feet. The remaining balloons waved in the air above her as she held them, though he remained quiet. Finally, he decided to break the silence with a small smirk. "Auntie Tamamo and I, you mean. For a living book, your lack of grammar etiquette is astounding."

"Must you turn everything into an argument!?" She pouted, making him chuckle. "It was a compliment, genius! I was trying to thank you for the nice gest-"

"But you're welcome," he nodded before uncrossing his arms. "Your family is waiting in there for you. I doubt you want to miss the party. Give them my best regards."

"You can do that yourself," she huffed. Nursery Rhyme grabbed his wrist and attempted to tug him towards the door. Upon failing miserably, she groaned and stomped her feet, though it only looked cute in a princess dress. He simply shook his head with a scowl. "Come on! Come in and help us cheer her up!"

"I'm one of the worst for cheering people up. Possibly as bad as Gilgamesh," he stated as he easily tore himself from her grip. He turned and began walking. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are other-."

"You hate seeing people happy but that's all you really want, you big meanie hypocrite!"

Hans stopped in his tracks. He had an inkling that Nursery Rhyme, Shakespere, and Medusa knew of his quiet desire. To be fair, anyone who knew of his past likely could tell it would be a small hope of his. It wasn't enough to be a wish, or anything more than a tiny slither of optimism in his ocean of pessimistic beliefs… but with so many enjoying themselves in these walls, that envy does tend to make hope grow again. Though by his estimate, that seedling was barely a sprout, and its chances of drying out were inconceivably high. He's surprised it even grew to begin with.

But it was there. "…So be it."

With a sigh, he turned around, making Nursery Rhyme giggle in success as she walked into the room. As Roman and Da Vinci turned a corner further down with a fold-able table, followed by the Einzbern sisters, the caster simply sighed to himself. If his fellow librarians ever caught wind of him at a cheer up party, and they definitely would, he would not hear the end of it. Burying his head in his work wouldn't even drown out the knowing smirks and glances. He would just have to deal with it when it happened, or find some way to cope. There was always a way to deal with everything.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

At night, the library was always empty. The lights were dimmed since it was supposed to be closed, yet Hans didn't mind. He had browsed through a part of the library where a new book had been shelved weeks ago. His fellow librarians had teasingly insisted he should read one section, but he had only scoffed. Seeing the title of the book made it easy enough to tell what they may have wanted him to see, but he had no interest. It was only after all of the day's events, that he decided to entertain a quick skim.

After spending two hours cheering up his beleaguered master, he found himself on one of the sofas with a line, drying tear trail on his cheek.

Yes. He shed a tear. He had finally glanced into that book of culminated information, and wound up speechless thanks to what he found under his listed entry. Of course there would be those searching for more information regarding one of the three great writers. Though he would gladly chastise these pursuers in finding something more rewarding to do with their time, that would only make him a greater hypocrite. If anything, he was glad they unknowingly gave him a revelation with their results.

For the first time, Hans Christian Andersen could appreciate a happy moment, and it was his own. "To think you did..."

Though mixed with regret and guilt, he felt beyond satisfied, as if he completed all his works in a single night. With a sigh filled with palpable emotion he had long since abandoned, he reached into his suit. Brushing past the unsightly scales and burn marks beneath, he extracted a simple pendant. Upon pouring prana into it, the necklace centerpiece enlarged into a letter, closed and sealed. It was one he had delivered a long time ago, but had frustratingly materialized with him. How many times had he held this letter close?

He would do so once more.

With hazy eyes, he stared upwards and breathed deeply. An answer he had never thought would be true had been delivered to him, simply by gracing the words on a page. How often had he done so with his own work or others, diving deep into hidden meanings to extract an honest revelation? A rare, soft expression graced his face as he unconsciously fiddled with the letter. With only a few simple lines, delivered bluntly without hidden meaning, his perspective on his past life shifted ever so slightly.

Therefore, he smiled, musing fondly how he finally arrived in this long overdue yet gratifying moment. "Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale."


	38. Fragment 37: Heroism Takes Many Forms

"… Well, you certainly don't suffer from misfortune anymore."

Karna chuckled lightly as Siegfried folded his hand of playing cards onto the table. The two battle dressed servants stared down at the cards as the saber chuckled while shaking his head. A five of clubs, two threes, a four of diamonds, and an ace of spades made up Siegfried's hand. Across the small table in the Gaming Room, Karna's hand was a vastly different story. The lancer had managed two matching pairs.

"It's a good thing I'm opposed to betting, and have nothing to wager for that matter," Siegfried noted as he took the cards and began to reshuffle them. Outside the door, a small flotilla of robots carrying various large materials hovered by, but it did not bother the two. Most robots had been hard at work with their current directives since dinner, helping the furniture department with its sudden plan.

"Perhaps we should try another game tomorrow night," Karna responded as the saber nodded. "Chess sounds like an interesting activity."

Since the incident with Brynhildr after the formation of the Chaldean Defense Force, the Peacekeepers had kept a wary eye on the newly arrived lancer. The night of her arrival, there had been another incident when she had appeared in Siegfried's room while he was alone; He drew Balmung just in case. Response had been swift since Ushiwakamaru had predicted it, so nothing had occurred. Nevertheless, Siegfried had gone every night since without sleep, not that the servants actually needed it. Preserving magical energy was still a valued idea, as was a nice rest, but the threat of Brynhildr acting up was simply too high.

The heroic saber wouldn't blame her. The poor lancer simply didn't have control, and was ruled by her own legend.

Karna had volunteered without hesitation to stay up every night with him as a bodyguard. Since doing so, Brynhildr had made no other attempts, and to her credit, even struggled to maintain her control should they ever come across each other. The male lancer's gesture was a welcome one, and he very much appreciated the act from the Hero of Charity. Since his arrival, they had come quite a way to becoming valued allies, and the saber was glad for that; No longer would he feel any trepidation from that deadly spear as he did when they clashed in Romania.

Siegfried dealt out the cards and returned the deck to the center of the table, quietly thinking of another activity they could try. He would suggest sparring, but the likelihood they would get engrossed in their fight and wake up far more of Chaldea than they intended was high. While Peacekeepers shattering the peace of the night would be a rather funny and ironic note, it was hardly something he wished to pursue. Chess might prove to be an interesting option with its many strategies. There were also plenty of other non-virtual related gam-

Upon picking up his two new cards, he maintained a poker face with ease. Always calm and collected, he simply waited to reveal the straight flush of clubs. This round would definitely be his as Karna looked up and nodded to him. "I am ready."

He placed his hand down with a newly revealed smile. "Five, six, seven, eight, and nine of clubs."

Karna's poker face was ever strong as he gently placed down a royal flush of hearts. Siegfried groaned while the lancer chuckled.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 37: Heroism Takes Many Forms** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Delaqua was quite the surprising fighter. I did not expect that from a repair engineer."

"Gabrielle did well against someone who seems to have been a professional in her art. No foul play nor intent to kill, yet there was precision, purpose, and technique behind every movement. She was also rather… chivalrous at the end. Or mayhaps sportsmanlike would be a more appropriate, modern term."

"Those two proved their sense of honor in what should have been a public shaming," Siegfried noted as they continued to walk. His glowing chest partially illuminated the center of his silver collared shirt. His black slacks matched those of Lancelot, who also had his purple formal shirt tucked in like Siegfried.

The short haired saber turned to his first sparring partner as he cleared his throat. "I'm still disappointed Kiyohime set that dishonorable fight up. She should have known better, whether she wanted the offense settled or not. The outcome could have been far worse."

"Everyone's sense of justice is different. To me, it seems she only disregarded the idea our master would surrender easily after a few hits."

As someone who now pursued others' sense of justice, he was well aware how differently some might think. He has done a rare few, questionable acts of his own, but as a hero he only pursued to right what was wrong. Somewhere along the way, he had lost his own sense of his path when it mixed with others, so he could see how Kiyohime might have been influenced. When collaborating with Delaqua, who clearly becomes invested in her martial arts, it was likely the two let their feelings resonate to escalate the situation unknowingly.

It was two very different ideas to know oneself and to lose it amongst the beliefs and wishes of others. He personally endeavored never to let that happen to himself again, but he quietly hoped Kiyohime had also learned the lesson. It had only been a month, and while she progressed far, it was obvious she still needed to stabilize herself once more. It was difficult shaking one's legend, though she might have caused herself a slight setback in the opinions of others. "What of the other knights, Lancelot?"

"They believe the same as me. King Arturia only wishes Gabrielle had been more controlling of her emotions at the end, and known when to concede gracefully. Mordred found it all exciting. The rest were as eager as myself to assist our master in the end, but Irisviel was more fit for the task."

Siegfried nodded as they turned down another corridor. They passed a group of employees who were talking about the wrestling match, though thankfully in a neutral tone. Damage control by Doctor Roman had been exceptionally quick and adamant, which took the entire facility by surprise. Thanks partially to those measures, the Peacekeepers, with their own current directive in place, had no problems involving the incident in the half-a-day since the event came to an abrupt close. Okita and Ushiwakamaru were especially glad about that considering the rise of some servant related issues as of late.

To be honest, Siegfried was a little more at ease now that he was a Peacekeeper. He had several ways to occupy his time in Chaldea, but as fighting royalty and a hero at heart, fighting had its own sense of serenity for him. It was something to be expected, and a path he had all but mastered with the slaying of Fafnir. He was familiar with it and it brought a sense of comfort, even if Chaldea was soothing in its own way. Though he has long since adapted, the relaxed atmosphere had taken a lot of adjusting for him compared to some others.

Sparring remained his favorite way to past the time, however. "You sure you do not wish to join us later?"

"I have yet to have the honor of sparring against the acclaimed Sasaki, but I have plans to accompany my daughter in Chaldea's new activity," Lancelot shook his head with a smile. "Perhaps another time. I would like to see for myself what it is like to fight one of Chaldea's legendary dragon slayers."

"Ja. Another time then, Lancelot. I hope you enjoy the festival with Mashu this afternoon," Siegfried replied.

They stopped in the hallway as a pair of robots passed while carrying what appeared to be banners. After turning to each other, they reached out with right hands to grasp the other in a firm shake. With friendly smiles, they nodded before breaking the gesture. Lancelot disappeared down another hallway as Siegfried continued down the current one towards the Medical Bay. As he did, he eyes another group of passing robots with containers filled with various stuffed prizes. He paid them no further heed as he continued on his way.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Captain Okita, this is Siegfried. Possible situation in Sector D. I will keep everyone informed."

"Understood! Please give an update if the situation escalates." Siegfried lowered the radio back to his belt.

He would have arrived earlier, but a gathering crowd of formerly working employees and passing staff caught his attention. A few servants were also mixed into the group. Judging by how silent everyone was, and the last of any sort of rancor words from an argument, he had a hunch what it might possibly be about. The saber approached, causing regular staff to part ways for the Peacekeeper Lieutenant while continuing their quiet conversations. While his eyes remained forward, his ears picked up the bits and pieces around him.

"They've been talking for thirty minutes." "Gabrielle is too forgiving." "Maybe Roman has a punishment ready?" "It's not their fault she didn't tap out."

Though there were arguments, they were thankfully kept civil as he finally reached a view point. Gabrielle stood in jean shorts and an orange crop top beside a sky blue kimono wearing Kiyohime. They were dead center in the hallway he needed to take to get to the Medical Bay. His concern rose slightly when he noted the two were talking rather quietly with Delaqua. The supervisor was in her usual loose-fitting Chaldean uniform with the yellow Logistics Division tie. From their stances and voices, there was hardly any animosity between them. Nevertheless, he remained ready to intervene and alert Okita.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said any of that in the first pl-" Delaqua raised her hand to interrupt the guilt stricken Gabrielle.

As the master fell quiet, the supervisor shook her head. "I've been called many things all through my childhood. It still hurts being called big and unflattering, but I should have realized you meant my clothing. You didn't know me, as I didn't know you, yet I assumed and let the grudge fester into something reprehensible. You have no need to apologize for that. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Gabrielle."

"She'll only keep doing it anyway. This is Gabrielle we're talking with," Kiyohime added with a small smile to try and raise both of their spirits.

The female master rubbed her own arm and stared at her feet momentarily. "I mean it though. I keep making a mess of things somehow."

"After forgiving us so readily for what we put you through, you've hardly made a mess. Please don't let it bother you any longer," the supervisor nodded. Murmurs started as she approached and placed a comforting hand on the master's shoulder. Delaqua smiled a bit and chuckled. "I even got a sparkling admiration for you now. You're an agile little fighter. Not many could dodge all my knock out hits."

"I just didn't want to look like a pushover, that's all. I dealt with a lot of bullies protecting Gudao," she replied with a small smile. "I couldn't even faze you though. I might as well have been punching a big wall… ah, I mean- No! Shoot! I didn't mean-"

Delaqua chuckled, causing the audience to fall quiet again. "Relax, Gabrielle. If there's one thing I'll never be self-conscious about, it's my martial arts. My nickname in the college arena was Valeria the Vanquisher. Coach did a lot to get me there from my obese childhood, and I love him like my own father for it. That said, Kiyohime is trying to build a friendship with you as a final, friendly recompense, but I still haven't given you any conciliation of my own yet."

Gabrielle raised her hands quickly. "No, please. I've forgiven both of you already. The cycle just needed to end, since we are already even-"

Delaqua interrupted with a polite raise of her hand again. "We're hardly even, but I'll tell you what... Quick idea of mine. You ever need a sparring buddy or someone to help you with your fighting techniques, hit me up anytime. I'll hold back too. I promise."

The master, looking very uncertain, tried to interrupt but failed. "Also, I'll personally get right to work on that queen-sized bed and picture shelf Scathach said you were always considering… though you'll need to go to Naomi for those extra pillows. My needlework and footwork are hardly comparable."

"Miss Delaqua, please, I insist-"

"Valeria, honey. Valeria. And I too insist. I may be quiet and professional most of the time, but I know how to be assertive when I need to be," the supervisor stated as she gently patted the top of Gabrielle's head. "And just like Kiyohime with her request to spend today's activities with you, I won't take a no."

Siegfried nodded gently at the sight while Gabrielle looked to her side at the berserker. Kiyohime simply shrugged and giggled, before hiding the bottom of her face behind her personal fan. The master simply sighed, but smiled genuinely. "Thank you then, Valeria. I'll be sure to stop tip toeing around you too."

"Great!" the supervisor replied as some clapping came from the crowd. It soon turned into a chorus as the embarrassed girls looked around them. "Maybe we should have done it in private… ah well, it's in the past now. If you don't mind, I need to get my staff back to work. Those robots can't set the festival up by themselves… well, they have been all night, but that would make my department look lazy, now won't it? Let's get back to work, crew! Roman is counting on us!"

There was no grumbling from any nearby engineers as the crowd began parting. More robots came through carrying various items that Siegfried assumed were for specific activities instead of stands. Based on the excited mumbling from the four child servants that ran past him, he couldn't help but smile at their enthusiastic chattering. The relaxing day just simply turned into a festival, partially thanks to Roman's planning… or panicking if you asked Da Vinci. At the very least, it was the new topic for most conversations since the unveiling announcement this morning.

He picked up his radio. "Okita, this is Siegfried. Nothing to be worried about. The crowd is dispersing."

"Okay! Thank you for your work!" He chuckled and returned it to his belt, intent on finally getting to the Medical Bay.

Judging by the sudden approach of the female master, he would be delayed further. "Siegfried. You watched all of this?"

"Only the end, Master," the saber replied as a robot floated past carrying colorful cloth. "I hope that helped alleviate any remaining issues."

"I believe so, Siegfried. We discussed much this second time," Kiyohime nodded resolutely. "I'm going to do my best and behave for the masters."

Siegfried quietly nodded with a small smile. "For the sake of the peace, I hope so… Now, is there something else you needed, Master?"

Gabrielle nodded as she passed a quick glance to Kiyohime. "Gudao and I have been talking with Brynhildr about your situation. She was very remorseful for her actions, and regretful she's been doing them."

"Brynhildr can't control herself. It's part of her legend, though not caused by Mad Enhancement," Kiyohime added as she folded her fan. "After watching her for so long, Tamamo, Arash, and I have succeeded in convincing her to seek help from the masters at breakfast rather than continue to struggle by herself."

"Paracelsus has been making a one-time potion for her problem as we speak. It should be ready soon, but I hope it means you can sleep tonight."

Siegfried slowly nodded as he pieced everything together. He heard of Kiyohime's formal apology last night, and already she seemed adamant on righting her wrongs and assuring something of the sort doesn't happen again. It was probably safe to assume her will to convince Brynhildr only doubled because of this incident, though she likely tried hard the previous days as well. That was already a reassuring piece of knowledge. Now it was simply a matter of waiting it out so he may return to his regular, routine life.

That was an interesting thought in itself. With everything that happens in this place, it was often easy to forget how strange it is to have this second life. Grail Wars were usually difficult, tense, and horrendous affairs should his previous one be any indication. Even after adapting to the peculiar circumstances for this one, regular life had seemed rather complicated and strange since they were all servants. It was only when his sleep pattern was disturbed by Brynhildr did he realize how much he silently treasured it. It certainly was a better life than the last one in Romania.

"Thank you, Master and Kiyohime. I hope so too."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I need your advice."

"This is unusual," Siegfried noted as he sat across Roman's desk in his personal office. "I thought it was for something else."

"Typically, I go to Da Vinci, David, but I need it from a new perspective," Roman admitted as he finished typing on to his laptop. He adjusted one sleeve of his uniform. "You're always calm and collected. I thought maybe I could have your opinion on the matter, if you do not mind."

"I am already here, Doctor. Just speak your mind and I'll see how I may help."

With a sigh, Roman stopped typing on his laptop and reached over to a piece of paper on top of a stack. He quickly flipped the article and spun it so that the words could be visible. As he gently pushed it across the desk, Siegfried noted its familiarity immediately. It was the notice and order the doctor had plastered across every video intercom and screen possible around Chaldea in the wake of the incident. There was no doubt everyone in the facility had read through it multiple times due to its sheer, demanding exposure.

"It's made me nervous ever since... What do you think, Siegfried?" The saber gazed down at the paper again.

**Official Statement for Chaldea**

_As everyone is aware, the recent event within the last hour has made waves many did not expect._

_Reactions vary from person to person, but many remain in disagreement. What happened was supposed to be a sporting event, though many have strong feelings for what has transpired. This is only natural for what everyone has come to witness, though be wary of letting emotion hamper reason or dilute the facts._

_Blame does not fall on any single person, but a collective. Servant Kiyohime and Supervisor Delaqua will be held as equally responsible as Gabrielle for what has come to pass. I will personally be having a discussion with each to figure out the final solution. Should all parties be willing, I would not be against dropping the entire situation completely in favor of the promise of better future relations._

_To everyone else, the next serves as a final warning._

_Any and all negative discussions or actions, including, but not limited to, plans for retribution for any involved party, will be punishable to a twice-higher degree than standard procedure,_ _**effective immediately** _ _. As Acting Director of Chaldea, I do not wish for the facility to be torn apart by events, nor will I tolerate anything that further destabilizes the community after what transpired. We are all fighting for the sake of humanity's survival._

_Gabrielle is currently resting in her room upon her request, as opposed to the medical wing, and is under the care of several servants. She appears to be fine besides emotional turmoil and will be active tomorrow morning. Servant Kiyohime and Supervisor Delaqua had assisted her, as many are also aware. Whether through guilt or genuine compassion after the heat of the moment, I see it as an example of good will that must be followed. We must learn the lessons of today so we do not allow the spiral of wrongs to darken tomorrow._

_I hope we can all move on from this together._

**Acting Director Roman Archaman**

Slowly, Siegfried nodded and passed the notice back to the doctor. "The real question, Doctor Roman, is what do  _you_ think?"

"I think I was just as emotionally compromised as everyone else," Roman admitted as he slouched in his chair. He stared blankly at his computer screen. "The words I heard as we escorted Gabby out were disheartening. There were many good words and praises, yes, but the amount of finger pointing and blame assignment made me angry. I had to do something to prevent that from continuing… and I wound up acting like a dictator by placing that notice."

Siegfried sat a little straighter in curiosity. "You believe what you did was wrong?"

"It may have had sprinkles, but I ordered everyone to suppress their feelings on the matter and move on. There was no room for argument," he sighed again and buried his head in his arms. He groaned on his self-made pillow and shook his head. "From what I heard, everyone accepted that decree last night.  _Everyone_. I somehow doubt that. There has to be some still upset with my handling, the situation, and…"

Siegfried watched calmly as the doctor began fidgeting in his protected state. "I let my anger control me, and then told everyone to control their emotions. Does that make me a hypocrite? I silenced everyone. Maybe- Maybe I should have done what some of the people wanted-"

"We all face hard decisions sooner or later, Doctor Roman." The orange haired man pulled his head up to stare at him.

Calling him for advice may not have been a coincidence after all. While there were many other servants in Chaldea who may be better suited to discussing this situation, what the doctor currently questioned was his sense of justice. For a hero that now wished to seek only his own, then he may have well been the best person at the moment. Still, he couldn't help but draw from his own personal experience at the moment to help reassure the nervous doctor.

The parallels were there, even if the situation was far from exact. It was not Kriemhild and Brunnhilde that were at odds this time, but separate opinionated groups within Chaldea that backed Gabrielle or the two perpetrators. He had heard the many opinions simply by being there, as did many servants. By ordering the firm policy into place, Siegfried could see how he could have shifted discontent from them onto himself. Whether he knew that fact or not didn't matter, but the saber felt his position was at least somewhat similar to his in his past life.

Thankfully, the doctor didn't need to sacrifice himself to solve the situation.

"You followed what was your sense of justice, and no one should fault you for that. You maintained order during a social emergency," Siegfried continued. The doctor was in turmoil with his decision, and the saber knew he had to eliminate that doubt in Da Vinci's stead. "Sometimes individuals have to make tough decisions to keep the peace of the land. You did just that, but I can assure you, the peace has been truly established."

The frown remained. "…Any lingering negativity to the girls?"

"Nothing openly stated, as per your order. Okita's directive seems to have been effective alongside your policy. If it was there, it was hidden. The girls had a publicly witnessed apology that seemed to resonate well with those present. I don't doubt the news should spread through Chaldea."

Roman began fiddling with his two pointer fingers. He briefly appeared like a small child. "…and they're… fine with what I did?"

Siegfried slowly shook his head. "There were some grumblings about censorship. Nothing more. It was the first order you've ever made since declaring the Grand Order. You're far from a tyrannical ruler, Doctor Roman. You did well, and many are doing what they can to gently ease the situation."

As the doctor slowly nodded, Siegfried pondered about the Peacekeeper directive that was still in effect. The group had made significant bounds in easing the tensions last night with the help of employees. Anishka had proven to be exceptionally cooperative in recruiting willing staff for the endeavor, even if she was also rather emotionally compromised upon witnessing Gabrielle's fight. With the announcement of the festival this morning, the damage control became all encompassing, swift, and absolute.

"So then, you… have no hard feelings towards any of them for hurting Gabrielle? Anyone you know?"

While he believed Kiyohime still had much to learn about vengeance, he couldn't fault anyone more than the other. The berserker underestimated the repercussions, Delaqua didn't call the fight earlier, but Gabrielle didn't surrender either. It was merely a perfect storm that ended far better than it should have. If Gabrielle could forgive them, then it was simple for him to look past the incident; He held no ill will to begin with.

If anything, he was very proud of the master for not surrendering on something trivial. Train like you fight is something Leonidas consistently proclaims, but it is true. As a warrior, she made him proud to have her as a master, especially when compared to the other one he had. Her sense of justice this morning only made him appreciate his new master. He was glad Gabrielle became a master, though he still preferred Gudao's calmness and stability in difficult situations.

Siegfried opened his mouth when the door swung open to reveal a battle dressed Da Vinci with crossed arms. The saber slowly closed his mouth as Roman began chewing on his pen cap in sudden, growing nervousness. "Ohhh… Hi Da Vinci?"

"Are you going to keep bothering Siegfried with pointless questions? You have the answers already."

"I just need some-" Roman stopped talking, and nibbling, as he followed Da Vinci's gaze to his open laptop. She reached out for it, but he was a lot faster. In a move faster than lightning, he swiftly grabbed his device and cradled it with desperation filling his eyes. Siegfried couldn't help but break his calm demeanor to stare astounded at the doctor. Da Vinci, though incredulous, seemed surprised at his speed as well.

The doctor didn't care in the least. "No! Please, Da Vinci! I need this! I need Magi*Mari's reassurance! Siegfried's! Yours! Don't do this to me now!"

Siegfried blinked as Da Vinci sighed. "I'll talk with you after this, because you  **are**  going to enjoy the festivities later too."

Roman simply nodded while clutching his laptop. Evidently the saber had never seen the doctor like this, but had no time to dwell on it as the inventor slowly motioned for him to follow. As Roman whimpered, they left the office and Da Vinci gently closed the door. She smiled sympathetically and looked up at the tall saber. "Sorry you had to see that. He gets very anxious at times and uses that idol blog as a security blanket. Thanks for helping reassure him."

He wanted to make a comment about reassuring the weak, but he didn't see Roman like that as some other servants did. He couldn't fathom why he was picked on occasionally while adored by others. Still, he simply did what was right. "It's no problem, Da Vinci. I will return to my patrol."

"Don't worry too much about that either," the inventor winked with a suddenly cheery smile. "Should all go according to plan this week, I have just the thing Chaldea needs to put the past behind it for a brighter tomorrow~! If the apology and the festival don't, this definitely will~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After a few more hours of quiet patrolling, the peacekeeping directive was called to a halt. Any enduring discontent in Chaldea had dropped dramatically upon the public display of the girls forgiving each other, though some still discussed the situation openly and civilly. Thanks to the effort of their group and the many volunteering employees, many were slowly reassured after civil discussions and careful explanations. His concerns diminished faster than the unrest.

Siegfried was beyond impressed and astounded to say the least.

He was a prince and a warrior known the world over. Many of his adventures and actions had been solved with violence, as had countless of his fellow servant allies within Chaldea. Though he's seen bits and pieces of it before, this situation fired a spotlight across this makeshift community's ability to handle problems in a civil and peaceful manner. No fights had broken out, nor heated quarrels. There had been disagreements between servants' opinions on what Gabrielle should have done, or Kiyohime's overstepping, but nothing that ever escalated. It was marvelous to him.

"Siegfried?"

As a warrior who answers best with his weapon, to see the modern way of fighting and handling of justice was astounding. Though it had been a controversial moment, it had unveiled Chaldea's true colors. He had felt he had done his part, though the heroics of words were difficult compared to wielding Balmung in the defense of his fellow man. How long had he been here, and still he found himself learning more about what can be solved with appropriate actions? Truly this was a different place and time, but something he had grown fond of by the opportunities it offered-

"Hello~! Siegfried~! The ball won't move unless you hit it with the putter!"

The saber blinked and looked at the pink sneakers by his golf ball and golf club. He slowly looked up, to see the ever-happy-go-lucky rider bouncing eagerly in his pink skirt. The white sweater Astolfo wore was an interesting new design just released today, which was the Furniture Department's assistance to reduce any unease in Chaldea. The hood with fluffy ears was pulled up, letting the rider's pink braid fall down his chest. It had the small face of Fou embroidered into its top. Chaldea's furry mascot actually turned out well as a sweater concept. Naomi certainly knew what she was doing in terms of new fashion lines.

"Lost in thought again?" Astolfo inquired as he tilted his head. The fluffy ears shook.

"No need to rush him, Astolfo. He doesn't need to hit instantly like you do," Jeanne teased from nearby. She held her putter in both hands politely and smiled to the saber. She too wore the new sweater, though the hood was down, and she coupled it with an amethyst skirt and leggings.

"But it's more fun when it's a surprise! This isn't a battle! It's mini golf~!" Astolfo bounced around, making his two companions chuckle.

After a quick take-down by the engineers, several different activities had been quickly erected for the festival. The gymnasium was now filled with small activities collected over the course of many supply sorties. Initial plans were to save them to host a festival next month, so the event's hastened appearance was in hopes of soothing Chaldea. The pseudo festival, complete with activities around Chaldea, was certainly proving effective in its purpose.

It had only just begun, and while most were at the heart of it, Astolfo had eagerly wanted to try out the mini golf before anyone else arrived at the gym. Spanning the entire central area, the eighteen-hole course was operated by a few robots with stacks of gold putters and balls. To the rider's delight, it had wood carved animals, cut outs, small buildings, and plenty of other obstacles to avoid. The variety and vibrancy were spectacular, thanks partially to the list of random requests listed by the employees in charge. The small course would prove an intriguing challenge.

With a speedy glance towards the hole, and its obstacles, Siegfried quickly putted his ball. The rolling sphere sped over a makeshift hill, bounced off a cartoonish sea snake, and disappeared into a tube. It navigated the hidden track to come out of a windmill nearby, only for a blade to strike the orb and send it into the nearby ball. Astolfo whined as his ball was pushed further from the hole, which deflected Siegfried's into it. It was a perfect hole in one on the third course, second for him so far, and it made Astolfo sigh in despair.

"Why is your putt invincible like your armor!?" The rider pouted as he collapsed to the ground. He was currently losing.

Jeanne pat her friend gently on the shoulder. "It's alright, Astolfo. Siegfried just seems to have discovered his talent for mini golf."

Siegfried chuckled at the compliment from the holy maiden as he eyed the two. Though he had only met personally with Jeanne sparsely in Romania, she had been especially thankful to him for his saving act for the homunculus. He simply followed his own sense of justice in the end, but it rang true thanks to Astolfo's words that day. The rider, after he arrived later, had also eagerly bonded with him thanks to that appreciation. Thanks to those two, Siegfried learned much about what that makeshift master had been able to accomplish since inheriting his heart.

Jeanne and Astolfo still talked often, and favorably, about Sieg to this day. There was no doubt Siegfried would want to meet this homunculus, and wondered if it would be possible someday. He would like to see firsthand the kind of hero that man was, and with the infrequent tendencies of the summoning system to make unusual heroic spirits appear, it may actually be possible sometime. Perhaps a duel with… himself, of sorts, within these walls was not so fantastical as it once seemed months ago.

As Astolfo skipped towards his ball, Jeanne approached him with a small smile. "Thank you again for agreeing to be our third. Astolfo was really eager to play, but was too impatient to wait for the others."

Siegfried smiled. "No worries, Jeanne. I have some time until my spar with Lancelot, Martha, and Kojiro. Now then… it is your turn, I believe."

Truthfully, he was a little glad Jeanne's little sister was with her own group of friends. Her personal aura, and Dantes', was still partially off putting to the hero.

With a small nod, the holy maiden placed her ball down as Siegfried stepped out of the way. Astolfo sat happily on top of the wooden sea serpent without being in the way. He watched as Jeanne gently mouthed a prayer and giggled at the sight. The giggling stopped when Jeanne struck the ball, sending it straight through a different pipe by the wooden serpent. Astolfo could only watch in complete bewilderment as the ball exited the tube, struck the rider's ball further, and deflected into the hole to join Siegfried's sphere.

" **What!?"**  Astolfo yelped as Jeanne and Siegfried laughed.

With a pout, he quickly jumped off the serpent and grasped his putter. With a determined stare, he took position next to his ball and quickly slapped it without gauging anything. It flew past the hole, rebounded off the faux boundary rocks, and rolled back to exactly the same spot it was previously. The putter unceremoniously dropped from Astolfo's hands as Jeanne clutched her stomach for support from her laughter. Siegfried managed to withhold most of his, letting it release as a simply chuckle.

"You must learn the virtue of patience, Astolfo," Jeanne chided upon her laughter subsiding. The rider only pouted more.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I hope you do not mind, Siegfried."

"Nein, Kojiro. I hope Martha doesn't win too much," Siegfried replied as a small smirk graced his face.

Sasaki simply sighed with an amused expression and shook his head. Under one arm of his white kimono was a large, pink teddy bear recently won from a nearby stall. Though no currency was involved, everyone was given one hundred tokens to participate in stalls. Apparently, Martha also had access to the assassin's from what was discussed. He followed after the disappearing back of Martha as she waved from a small crowd ahead. Siegfried looked around the cafeteria and folded his arms comfortably.

The gymnasium was the location for mini golf while the Salon hosted the buffet. That left the cafeteria as the next largest room for housing many of the carnival games. While many tables had been temporarily moved to storage, some were used to help make dividers. Every stall had its own touch and flare depending on who was helping operate it, whether it was a servant or volunteering staff member. Usually it was a quickly programmed robots thanks to the hard efforts of Anton and Tyler, who simply updated some command routines and servos so they could understand their temporary task.

Siegfried scratched his head and sighed. With Karna accompanying the Hindus, and Lancelot likely spending time with Mashu, it was likely best to find Jeanne and Astolfo again to spend time with their group, though most were at mini golf. He had other acquaintances, but they were likely with their own little teams as well and he didn't wish to intrude. Judging by a quick look around the room, they were no longer in here. Upon spotting Lancelot's form by a stall, he figured he could at least ask him if he spotted the duo.

While approaching calmly, Siegfried watched the saber peering down into the rather basic stall with hanging, plush prizes. His daughter was next to him wearing a blue and white plaid dress covered by a yellow sweater. A nearby crowd of employees and servants were more interested in a dart throwing vendor, leaving the two in quiet peace. He eyed the sign above the stall that read 'Duck Pluck,' making it fairly distinct why there wasn't much activity around the smaller setup. Lancelot looked back and waved to Siegfried, which alerted Mashu to his approach. The shielder adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"Hello, Siegfried. Weren't you supposed to be sparring?" Mashu questioned as she folded her hands in front of her.

"It was cancelled, but I do not mind. Martha has Sasaki by the ear as usual," the saber noted, making the pair chuckle. He briefly eyed the stream of a hundred ducks floating along the miniature river. He returned his attention from the rainbow of ducks to inquire. "Have either of you seen Astolfo or Jeanne?"

Lancelot shook his head. "I can't say I have. Sorry, friend."

"Ah, those two? I believe they went to the Egyptian Room. I wasn't paying too much attention but I  _think_  that's what the rider said."

Siegfried turned to the servant manning the stall, or rather, lazing on the table behind the miniature river. Hector had only been here a few days, but already he had a reputation of being an incredibly laid back servant who asserted himself as a tired old man. Judging by how he simply hummed with his head on a pillow, and manned a rather easy stand, it was a rather apt description. In a simple green, plaid shirt and loose jeans, he only continued to rest while keeping his head in a furniture magazine. It's been a while since Siegfried saw a servant so readily and quickly adapt to Chaldea.

Then again, with his attitude, it was likely just a perfect fit. He eyed Siegfried with a small smile as the saber nodded. "I will check, thank you, Hector."

"Sure, sure," the lancer replied as he eyed the father and daughter again, just like Siegfried did. They were both gazing at the ducks while whispering to each other. Lancelot had one of his hands comfortingly on Mashu's opposite shoulder as they discussed which ducks they should pick. It was an easy affair, yet the two turned it into a small strategy which was rather amusing. After a brief pause, Mashu reached out and plucked a blue duck. It had a sad face on the bottom of it.

Hector sighed and quickly tossed her a lollipop from a jar beside his pillow. "Sorry, miss. That just gets you the consolation prize."

"Your turn," Mashu replied with a small smile, clearly uncaring about the failure. Siegfried could imagine just being with her adopted father was more than enough for the demi-servant. Lancelot smiled and rubbed Mashu's shoulder reassuringly as he casually plucked a yellow duck from the water.

There was a very excited smiling face underneath. Lancelot showed it to Hector as Mashu's eyes widened happily. "What's this one?"

"Well now…" Hector mumbled with an amused expression.

The lancer turned away and fumbled around on the table. The three watching servants blinked in surprise and bafflement as Hector tried to grab something by his table without moving too much. Siegfried sighed and chuckled, joining the pair as they laughed. Was Hector really that lazy that he couldn't get up for a few seconds? They've been getting quite the host of interesting lancers recently, it seems. Finally, the Hero of Troy gave a signature chuckle in success, and tossed a giant smiley face pillow to Lancelot.

"It's not the grand prize, but I'd take it, huh?" Hector smiled as he picked his magazine back up.

Lancelot handed it to Mashu, who happily hugged the large pillow to her chest. "There you go, sweetie."

"Thanks, papa," the shielder replied before leaning in to his hug.

They broke apart and Lancelot smiled warmly. "It's about time to drag Gudao from his nap, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely," Mashu replied with a firm tone, making the father chuckle. She turned to Siegfried with a smile. "Good luck finding Jeanne and Astolfo!"

"Right. I should get back to my quest." He waved as Lancelot gave a quiet farewell and nod.

"No rush, take your time," Hector stated from his cozy spot with a small chuckle.

Perhaps Hector did have a point. Most of Siegfried's life had been adventures, task, trials, and quests. The saber had been so active as a hero, that he not only lost sight of his own way of justice among everyone else's, but he lost the ability to simply wind down and relax. He had to keep reminding himself to take it easy, as opposed to the lancer who likely needed danger to make him take anything seriously. His nighttime games with Karna were the most relaxed he's felt in a while. It was humorous how he would be at the front in battle, but others would lead him in mundane activities.

Slowly, Siegfried reached down into the stall, catching Hector's attention. He flipped one of his tokens to the lancer, who caught it casually, before clutching one of the ducks. The cool water of the makeshift river washed over his fingers as he flipped the duck over, revealing a smiley face. He showed it to Hector.

"Ah. Third place. Got a bunch of those if you'd like to pick one of them," Hector noted as he pointed to some of the stuffed animals hanging from the stall's overhanging poles. Quietly, the saber eyed them unsure of what he would want. Upon seeing an unusual one, his mind was instantly decided.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With the fluffy plush prize in hand, Siegfried chuckled as he closed the final gap to the Egyptian Room. He had to admit, Delaqua being the volunteer target of the dunk tank was a rather clever way to help let out any steam against her. The supervisor had already been pretty soaked even before he gave Leonidas a token so he could get a shot. He wasn't of the archer class, but nailing the bullseye twenty-five feet away was hardly a challenge.

Partially concerned his slight detours caused him to miss his two companions, he was quickly relieved upon hearing Astolfo's resigned pout as he walked into the grand room. The table was covered with cups of different colors, though they were mostly white. One of the far ends had nothing on it, with simple dividers to show where players could throw balls. It was on this end he saw his two companions holding their bought attempts.

Jeanne threw her last one which bounced off the table near the room's owners. A sign that denoted one try per token rested beside a rather casually dressed Ozymandias, who wore a black muscle shirt with jeans. Nitocris sat beside him in a form fitting, white sundress. They eyed his two companions as the pink-haired rider stuck his tongue out in concentration to fire his last attempt.

Astolfo tossed another large ball at the arranged cup tops. It bounced across a bunch of them before landing between four, signifying he failed to win a prize. Astolfo pouted as Jeanne rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's alright, Astolfo."

"You may have a free one, Astolfo. Ozymandias and I shall allow it," Nitocris spoke amusingly from her seat as a Medjed came out from under the table.

Siegfried eyed the unusual entity, whose eyes remained consistent in contrast to its busy blur of moving, bare feet. In a total act of mystery, it hopped into a nearby chest and disappeared, only to pop back out as another ball was sent flying to Astolfo. As the rider caught it, Siegfried only continued to watch the Medjed, and several more, now playing football with the fallen spheres to return them to the chest. For such a mythical, dangerous being, they sure were humorous and interesting things to watch.

Astolfo tossed the ball, eyeing it happily as it bounced towards a lone red cup in the center. With one last minute redirect, it fell into a plain white cup top. Astolfo whined as Nitocris giggled. "Awww… I was so close that time… Maybe another token. I only used twenty here."

"Don't go gambling it all at once, Astolfo," Jeanne warned with a small smile. "We must be wary of the sin of greed."

"Spoilsport~! I want to know what that secret grand prize is!" Astolfo pouted, making the occupants of the room laugh.

Siegfried waved to Ozymandias and Nitocris. "Pharaohs. May I enter?"

"There is no need to ask," Ozymandias welcomed with a sweep of his hand. Nitocris nodded alongside him. "The wealth of Egypt is open for all to enjoy, and it is by the generosity and grace of us pharaohs that we happily share our wealth with Chaldea."

Siegfried chuckled with a confirming nod as he walked towards his companions. He gave the stuffed animal, a plus Bald Eagle, to Astolfo that made him cheer. Jeanne and Nitocris giggled at his enthusiasm. "May I ask where Cleopatra is?"

"She is enjoying a round of mini golf with the Romans," Nitocris answered politely as a Medjed moved under her chair to retrieve a hidden ball. "We would have had Iskandar as a special guest helping us, were it not for the Gaming Room having its own activity.  _Just Dance_  I believe it was called?"

"Even with their absence, this room still holds its delightful glory, wouldn't you say, Siegfried?" Ozymandias asked as he raised a glass of wine. He swirled it as the saber nodded, only to stop just before it touched his lips. He sighed upon hearing a rough, disembodied scoff. "You require something, Gilgamesh...?"

"Allowing the currs to freely wander into your Egyptian sanctuary?" the King of Heroes asked as he materialized. Wearing a white coat with fur lining covered his black formal shirt and pants beneath. With one hand in his pocket, he eyed the room with discontent and scoffed lightly.

He gave a dismissive glance towards Jeanne and Astolfo before turning towards Siegfried. He simply stared for a second longer, with only a hint of disinterest compared to the other two, before he eyed his kingly rival. "I suppose I should complement you on your little… game of false hope. It is always amusing to see  _certain_ ones struggle."

Ozymandias simply blinked while Nitocris withheld her irritation. "It's a carnival game, Gilgamesh. It is not rigged, or that would be disgraceful."

"The prize is a mystery, and there is only one cup to claim it. The ball is far larger than the cup itself, let alone their hopes of winning it. It is impossible to win. Truly, this is something I may have come up with should I lower myself to deal with something as trivial as socializing with those unworthy."

Astolfo's enthusiasm was replaced with a glare, but the stern-faced Jeanne held him back. Siegfried had only narrowed his eyes, but Ozymandias remained calm at the accusation. The male pharaoh suddenly smirked. "King of Heroes… do you think this game is impossible even for you?"

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Are you testing me, King of Kings? Something as simple as this would only require one attempt for me."

A ball quickly flew towards Gilgamesh as a Medjed hopped out of the nearby chest. He caught it, though glared at Ozymandias for having the gall not to provide a warning. Siegfried eyed Gilgamesh, who simply scoffed and tossed the ball, seemingly letting the insult slide. It bounced along the tops of the cups casually before coming to a halt on one of the yellow spots. Ozymandias' smirk fell as Gilgamesh's own returned. "Second place? Much more than what anyone has gotten yet. Keep the prize. I have already proven my superiority."

It truthfully irritated Siegfried to no end that this arrogant spirit was the titled King of Heroes. He may have been the oldest thanks to his epic, but it was clear that sheer arrogance was nothing but a aggravating roadblock when it came to asking for assistance. He almost never assisted his full extent to prevent casualties, even if he was a self-proclaimed King of Heroes. For someone with such a title, he barely acted like it with every glance and scene the saber witnessed. To him, that was no way for a hero to act.

Siegfried had willingly bent his back and modestly suffered by the requests of others, so for Gilgamesh to walk around with that arrogant attitude even amongst fellow heroes... it frustrated him more than he'd like to admit. Still he withheld his thoughts, both as a Peacekeeper Lieutenant and in his personal vision as a hero. He could not wield his sword to solve this dilemma, but perhaps there could be another way to remedy the situation. But was there a way that wouldn't anger the archer?

Currently the Sun King was the only one who made significant blows to humble the arrogant king, but Gilgamesh saw him roughly as a rival even after the denouncement last December. He had to be careful on how he acted. Siegfried didn't want to infuriate Gilgamesh, but he also wanted to calmly humble while restoring the room's festive atmosphere in some way. Something had to be done to alleviate the sour mark in the occupant's minds. If that was the case, then one possibility could be...

"Ozymandias. I would like a try myself," Siegfried proclaimed as he tossed three coins to the pharaoh. The olive-skinned man caught the tokens as three balls flew towards Siegfried. He caught the trio easily as he stepped up to the table. Gilgamesh eyed him incredulously and scoffed.

"Dragon-blooded Knight… you clearly weren't listening, but I won't waste my breath again."

Siegfried calmly ignored the comment. He tossed the first ball, which bounced along the tops to land on a white cup. Gilgamesh scoffed as his two companions glared at him. The second ball landed next to a yellow one, making Nitocris quietly sigh in silent defeat. Ozymandias simply watched quietly as Siegfried quietly made a wish and withheld the last ball. Silently hoping all of his luck against Karna's hands were for this moment, he tossed the final ball.

Jeanne, Nitocris, and Astolfo clapped at his surprise success while Gilgamesh scowled. Ozymandias smirked as the ball sat atop the smaller red cup perfectly. Siegfried simply nodded as two Medjed cautiously hopped onto the table to acquire the thrown balls. "Well done, Siegfried."

"What is the grand prize?" The saber asked quietly. Ozymandias simply stood from his seat, making Gilgamesh only glare harder. A few employees waiting at the entrance looked in, very wary about entering when the King of Heroes was present. They were still as curious as the rest of the servants.

"It was a hard achievement, because these gifts are not to be taken lightly. Behold, a true gift from the Sun King Ozymandias! You have won the grand prize, Siegfried! Rejoice upon a divine blessing only the King of Kings could hope to bestow upon another!"

Gilgamesh scoffed at the incredulous statement as the room filled with light. The saber didn't blink, though he did once the light faded and he saw what had suddenly appeared. Ozymandias, with staff in hand, simply smirked as the pharaoh eyed the unusual critters around his feet that threatened to easily shatter Nitocris' calm demeanor. One of the small creatures sat on the table in front of him, presumably eyeing the hero as he did it.

Its body was ethereal, and looking at it was to gaze at the stars themselves. Besides its familiar shape, the golden adornments helped to identify its origin. The tiny wings matched the ball on its long tail and were complimented by a golden Egyptian headdress with rounded ears. The creature ran a glowing paw across its cerulean accented head piece before staring, with no discernible eyes, back at Siegfried. Even though it was far from normal, it was very clear this was-

" **Ahhhh it's a kitten~!"** Astolfo screamed happily as he quickly hopped to the side of the table. It mewled happily at the saber, making Jeanne and Astolfo squeal in delight as Gilgamesh groaned at the sight. Ozymandias laughed as he-

He fell silent as Nitocris moaned and fainted onto the ground. There was a blissful smile on her face as the unusual kittens at Ozymandias' feet surrounded the fallen pharaoh and played on top of her. She simply made pleasant noises in her dazed state as the male pharaoh shook his head. "It seems I have gotten so carried away I forgot to warn Nitocris. My mistake… Siegfried! Be blessed you are among the first to see the children of the sphinx, and a hero who is now permitted to have one for himself! A true prize from the Sun King!"

"You've had these!?" Jeanne exclaimed as she gently held her hand out. The sphinx kitten gently pawed at her hand, making her blush in enjoyment. Siegfried could almost see the advice about greed leaving her eyes at the thought of winning one of these precious creatures. It mewled and rubbed its head against her hand. Jeanne nearly melted.

"Of course, but they are not literally children of Wehem-Mesut. They are clones I have supplied with mana, which is simply another act I am capable of as a Pharaoh. That is why this game is difficult. The right to a Sphinx's offspring must be truly earned!"

Siegfried had to wonder how throwing a ball was the perfect challenge to earn a young divine beast, but he wouldn't argue. He could only watch as Astolfo played with his gifted Eagle plushy as the kitten tried to paw at it. As his two companions enjoyed the pet, he got one final, generous idea. He looked up and eyed Ozymandias. "Would it be alright if I gifted the kitten to Astolfo? He would be a much better parent to it than I."

"Taking a page from our mutual friend Karna?" Ozymandias teased, though quickly nodded. "I permit it. Astolfo is also a dear friend of mine, and I cannot say no to such an act of kindness. Take care of the kitten well, Astolfo. Raise it and nurture it as-"

" _ **Of course I will~! What kind of question is that~!?"**_  Astolfo shrilled as he hugged the kitten and plush Eagle to his chest. Most laughed.

Gilgamesh could only seethe where he stood. Ozymandias smirked towards him as Siegfried glanced at the archer calmly. Gilgamesh's glare passed between the two of them. It was baffling and astounding that he could 'defeat' the King of Heroes thereby solving the room's predicament in such an unusual way; This really was an interesting war of sorts. He had bested a hero who had a treasury of endless artifacts, and a final weapon with unimaginable power… by throwing a ball onto a small cup and giving the reward to someone deserving. But he did it, and he remained composed but quietly proud of his unusual accomplishment.

As Gilgamesh was about to spew angered words, the noise from the hallway grew. His irritation doubled as Siegfried eyed the sudden crowd at the door, staring into the room with surprised and enthusiastic eyes. Ozymandias blinked, before reaching down and picking up a kitten by the scruff of its neck for the gathering group to see. "Is this what you have all come to witness? Fear not, for I shall hide it no longer! It is a Sphinx Kitten! A blessing from the Sun King!"

"See! The grand prize is a kitten!" "Ozymandias is the best!" "I want like nine!" "I don't have enough tokens for this!" "Praise the Sun King!"

"Do you not know, Ozymandias?" Jeanne asked with an amused expression. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion as Nitocris stirred on the ground. Jeanne simply smiled and continued as Gilgamesh fumed at the attention. "Modern society is enamored by kittens. You've just won plenty of adoration."

The look of victorious amusement that danced across Ozymandias' face was photo worthy.

"… _Ohh?"_  he mused out loud and smirked with unconcealed delight as the King of Heroes.

Gilgamesh's face of outrage and bewilderment would be the talk of Chaldea for days.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Fou!" The fluffy familiar's inquisitive bark was answered by a mewl and a playful paw swipe across its nose from Astolfo's Sphinx kitten. Jeanne cooed at the sight with some others at the adjacent table. The rest of their companions had untied with them after they took their turn playing mini golf. Thanks to the addition of Mordred and Jekyll's bickering, which made Anton and Frankenstein feel like babysitters, their little festival assembly had become much more lively. Siegfried's gaze returned from his festival group back to the adjacent table he temporarily sat with.

He could enjoy the rest of the festival after this meeting confirmed their hopes.

Whenever he saw magecraft at work, it silently unnerved him how much lower his resistances are compared to his fellow sabers. Thankfully, it wasn't him being affected by it. As the beautiful Valkyrie across from him quietly sipped her milkshake, any concern diminished quickly. The tension in Mashu and Lancelot's forms also faded upon noticing how relaxed the lancer's hands had become. Gabrielle, Gudao, and Kiyohime remained silent as Brynhildr put the drink back down and stared at the saber before her.

There was silence at their table, but the salon remained active thanks to the buffet dinner being served. They waited quietly as Brynhildr looked down at the drink with infused potion, taking note of her calmer demeanor. Her shoulders sagged slightly without tension, revealed and bare due to her casual blue, off-shoulder dress. A few more seconds passed before she sighed with a guilty, solemn expression.

"Masters… I believe it worked… to an extent," she revealed, making the entire table save for the dragon slayer release a collective breath. She smiled with a somber expression across the table. "I'm sorry, Siegfried… You look just like him. It was difficult for me to…"

"It is alright, Brynhildr. All should be well now." Siegfried offered a small smile, which she returned, but her remorse remained.

She turned her gaze towards Gudao as Mashu considerately readjusted the collar on his blue polo. "I must thank you, Masters. Paracelsus as well."

"You're welcome, Brynhildr. We simply wish for Chaldea to be a place for everyone to relax between singularities," Gudao nodded as Mashu finished adjusting his collar. Siegfried noticed the small smile of adoration from the Valkyrie upon watching that tiny scene. However, his wariness grew for a moment upon seeing Kiyohime staring quietly at them from behind her fan. It wasn't a look of jealousy or yearning for him, but the hint of loneliness for herself was there by such a simply gesture. She sighed quietly before folding her fan, then quickly donned a small, polite smile. He saw Gabrielle had also noticed.

Mashu and Gudao definitely didn't as the male master turned back to the lancer. "If you wish, we can take you to them. I believe Paracelsus is eating with the mages who frequent the Alchemical room."

"We'll take her, since we already ate. You, Mashu, and Lancelot just relax and have some dinner," Gabrielle quickly insisted. She looked to Kiyohime, who paused before nodding slowly. Both turned to Brynhildr with pleasant smiles. "Sorry, I should have asked first… Would you like to get some dinner?"

"I may do that later. I do wish to express my gratitude though," the lancer nodded quietly. Gabrielle quickly nodded and took Kiyohime's hand as she stood up, surprising the berserker. The female master rapidly looked around before spotting Paracelsus at a table at the far end of the salon.

She smiled brighter and motioned for the lancer to follow. "Looks like they're not eating yet, so we won't be disturbing them!"

Kiyohime let Gabrielle pull her gently towards the target as Brynhildr quietly stood up and bowed to Siegfried. "Once more… thank you for your patience with me, Siegfried. You are truly a wonderful hero as your legend heralds."

"You're welcome. It was the right thing to do," Siegfried nodded, making her smile. She turned and followed after the disappearing duo.

From tolerance with trying situations and applying his virtues to a rather mundane event, there were many things he had to adapt to. Being a hero who loved fighting against evil in all its forms was simple enough, but deciphering it into a regular life had been quite the road. If anyone were to ask, he'd still believe his true and proper place would be on the frontlines following his virtues. Regardless of that fact, there was much amusement and contentment to be found while exploring new ideas. He would always be a hero, but there would always be new, unusual ways on how to be one.

"So who should get dinner first?" Mashu asked politely to break the new silence.

Siegfried shook his head. "If you do not mind, I shall keep Lancelot company until you two get dinner before I return to my own group."

The trio nodded. As Mashu and Gudao stood up, Okita's voice boomed through the salon. "Nobunaga! For Marie's sake,  **not in here!** "

The pattering of running feet came closer to their table as Lancelot stared at the running archer. She chuckled with her eyes closed while holding a chocolate cake, with one candle looking suspiciously like a fuse. The red kimono wearing servant would soon pass Siegfried, which made the saber simply look around him. Besides his companions' table nearby, most were vacant because of the possibility Brynhildr would have tried something. The saber made a small smirk and leaned back like he was stretching…

…and summoned Balmung to act as a trip line for the running Demon Archer. It worked perfectly.

Nobunaga yelped as she fell face first into her own cake bomb, which blew out the fuse and splattered across her kimono. Okita quickly appeared in her battle attire, though she was now trying to stifle her laughter alongside the two witnessing tables. Nobunaga sat up and wiped the cake out of her eyes. As she stared down at her stained kimono, she grumbled in defeat before, surprisingly, glaring a light pout towards Okita as she approached.

"Criminal apprehended, Captain… Punishment dealt," Siegfried simply chuckled as Okita giggled. She quickly knelt down after grabbing the tossed napkin from Lancelot, and began cleaning off the chocolate cake off of her friend's face. Nobunaga grumbled in bitter defeat as Siegfried shared a laugh with Lancelot.

Sometimes being a hero was a lot more fun than expected.


	39. Fragment 38: Graced by Eternal Summer

Gudao never set his alarm last night, but he found himself awake nonetheless.

With a gratified sigh, he gently tightened his embrace around Mashu in his dark room. With experienced care, he slowly readjusted their position while she slept, making sure to keep the warm blanket in proper place; It was all that clothed them. Resting his head on the pillow, he touched his lips to her forehead and contemplated rejoining his girlfriend in dreaming bliss. The thought was brushed aside as the demi-servant stirred, slowly opening her warm, violet eyes to gaze at him. They both smiled.

"I'm sorry," Gudao sighed, but Mashu put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I've been awake," she murmured softly. With a charmed smile, she tightened her cuddle while savoring their coupled forms. After taking a quick peek at the video intercom's time, she sighed pleasantly, tickling his neck with her warm breath. She smiled at him with smitten orbs. "I love you, Gudao."

Though he was curious by her spontaneous declaration, he never grew tired hearing it. "I love you too, Mashu."

Gudao smiled warmly and rested his head back onto the pillow, being especially glad Mashu wished to sleep over the night before Chaldea's break weekend. While it worried the master that there may have been too many breaks recently, the staff had been working unbelievably hard. Many of the researchers working on the leyshift upgrades were getting frustrated at the lack of progress, and even Da Vinci seemed a tad more agitatable than usual. The newfound tension in the halls from many new arrivals didn't help either. If it kept morale from degrading terribly, he supposed more vacation time was preferable.

It was certainly a lot better than being overworked like he was during the earlier months. They should have checked if Gabrielle could have been a master sooner.

Mashu tightened her embrace further, though it was still far from uncomfortable. If there was anything he could be extra thankful for, it was the strange but enjoyable surprise that they could fall asleep in each other's arms. A few of his old friends had plenty of experiences about nighttime battles that were waged to conquer real estate space on a shared bed. Thankfully it did not seem to be the case for him and Mashu, which was yet another fact of life that warmed-

His eyes shot open as the building shook.

If the lights had been on, they would have flickered in the minor quake. Gudao sat up abruptly, though the endeavor was answered by the tremors vanishing eerily. With slight panic and plenty of bewilderment, Gudao stared in the direction he sensed the massive amounts of prana. While Medea and other casters sometimes teased the masters about not being able to sense many things, there was no mistaking the magnitude of this eruption. Nevertheless, it was still very unusual… yet also suspicious.

Chaldea's announcement system blared to life instead of the alarm klaxons.

 **Good morning, Chaldea! Sorry for the early wakeup call~!  
** **I didn't think it would be that… obnoxious, would be an apt description!**  
Please feel free to sleep in further since it is our rest weekend~!  
However… Mashu, Gudao, and Roman, please come to the Party Cave after breakfast if you please~!

He chuckled at the confirmation to his inquiry. "…is it even still there?"

Gudao slowly looked back to see Mashu clutching the blanket to her chest to cover herself, all while smiling bashfully. With a comforting hand, she reached out and caressed his back. Gudao sighed and smiled back at her with an unconvinced, yet very amused, face. "Alright, love… What was Da Vinci doing?"

"Nothing  _too_  dangerous… It was a bigger test involving her usual experimentation. She would have sounded the alarm if something went wrong," Mashu giggled as he relaxed further. She remained quiet, as she coaxed him to lie back down in the bed. She joined him as he gently ran his hand soothingly on her bare back. "We still have an hour before we should get ready. Can we cuddle more? I'd like that, Senpai."

With a content sigh, Gudao nodded with a knowing smile. "Sure… but are you going to tell me anything else, or will I learn the hard way?"

She giggled as her sheepish smile grew. "It's better if you see the surprise for yourself... Um, you should also wear that swimsuit I got for you."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 38: Graced by Eternal Summer** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

After walking through two sets of newly installed, large air-sealed doors, it was plain to see the Party Cave ceased to exist.

Upon walking through the expanded entrance, one would instantly recognize the bar had been replaced with a small lobby of sorts. There was no front desk, but there were a few wicker couches for relaxations and many potted plants not previously seen in Chaldea. An access elevator to a storage level was still in place, though it was now flanked by small tiki totems. The walls were plastered over with a warm, tan stucco design, and newly fashioned doors led to bathrooms. Any trace a bar had been here was gone, and even Lex was nowhere to be found.

Though the newfound, briny fragrances could not be mistaken for anything.

Going through the former entrance to the dance area, instead of a second archway further within the spacious lobby, revealed it had been seriously renovated. It was much less of a dance floor, and more akin to a night club. Though there were wooden-shutter separators to show it was separate from the area beyond, it was mostly open air. Blue neon lights, which were currently on for testing, were sprinkled across the ceiling. It had the modernistic tones of Chaldea, but in a darker vibe. A raised stage had been added for performances, and the booths from the Party Cave were placed around the outskirts of the floor.

Club Cove would easily become an ideal place to hold parties.

Lex hovered in the new, rounded bar with fish tank counter. The coral decorations within were new, though the shelving for the alcohol was not. The large disco ball in the center spun, drizzling rainbow sphere across the room. It was clear the room was prepared for nightlife, and combined both of the old rooms gorgeously. While larger than the previous dance floor, it was still too small to warrant its own lobby and additional bathrooms. It was only when Da Vinci, clad in a frilly red bikini with see-through waist sash, lead the trio from Club Cove onto the wooden boardwalk, did everything become clear.

Roman's mouth was hinged open as he stared forward. His lab coat suddenly felt several layers too hot. "…Is …Is this a dream? A reality marble?"

Gudao couldn't answer as he gawked with him, though Mashu only giggled as she held his hand. The top of her white bikini, with pink accents, showed under her open gray sweater. Gudao's borrowed board shorts concealed her bottoms, which matched the color of the male master's green-patterned swim shorts. For Gudao, it clearly clicked why Mashu insisted he also wear the button up white shirt as opposed to the black he originally wanted. He could already feel the makeshift sunlight heating him up.

"Da Vinci," He merely began, making the happily smiling inventor turn to him. "How did you…"

"It was a team effort!" Da Vinci laughed as she walked to the edge of the birch wood boardwalk, only to spread her arms wide under the bright blue faux sky. "I personally need to make a few checks as it functions, but this space is ready to enjoy~! Well, what do you two think?"

Both blinked, but the girls giggled. It was hard for anyone to think when first confronted with this revelation. Clouds flew across the simulated sky, mimicking the trade winds that caressed the group's face as the generated wind blew. While the bright, warm sun shined down to provide the real light, the two males could only stare in bewilderment at the sight of the cresting waves near the beautiful beach before them. Sprinkled with a few palm trees and moveable, wooden beach chairs, Gudao had to resist the urge to disregard his concerns and ask for a Pina Colada.

The quaint, but thin, boardwalk they stood on stretched to the sides evenly, providing a boundary between newly built accommodations and the picturesque, white sand beach. Along its curved length, reminiscent of a waxing crescent moon, there were a scant few raised speakers for Chaldean announcements, or its own private notifications. Soft music that sang odes of an ocean paradise graced the air to combine with the gentle crashing of small waves by the shoreline. Trash cans, benches, and unlit tiki torches lined the railing of the Ipe-crafted walkway.

Palm trees clustered densely in a small forest at the far-left end of the boardwalk, coupled with shoreline rocks, a few plastic water slides, and illusionary mountains at the edge of this massive, dome-like space. Smaller cabana-styled structures made up few of it accommodations, while a large part of the space behind its boardwalk consisted of blooming hibiscus and other wild flowers. Coupled with a large, sparkling blue sea that seemed to stretch forever thanks to the illusion, Tropicana Sector truly felt like a natural, ocean paradise.

To their right, Marina Sector resembled more of a tiny Carribean resort. Cabana-styled, open-air structures filled most of its real estate space, with some room given to a lush, grassy stretch that was shaded by palm trees. Changing rooms, an outdoor refreshment stand, shaded cafeteria, and even a small pier at the far end entranced the viewer into believing they had left Chaldea completely. Unlike the fake mountains, a rocky outcrop with a visualized forest formed the right's boundary. Adjacent to it, sat a tiny pier with a few small boats from what they could see.

With everything present, the greatest feat was the sheer size; The servants did not play around with its creation.

The makeshift dome creation, hidden in the center of Chaldea's large, supporting mountain, was roughly one and a half kilometers in diameter. Its height was considerably less at only one hundred and thirty meters. There was no doubt to either of them this new construction was larger than Chaldea itself, and it brought some serious questions that needed to be asked. Gudao almost didn't want to ask them considering how much he was enjoying the cool breeze and the salty sea air.

" _This_  was the cause of the tremor earlier? It didn't destabilize the mountain, did it?"

"Please, Gudao… A genius always plans ahead," Da Vinci winked as she tapped a finger to her mouth. "Between magical and physical reinforcements, the mountain may actually be stronger than it used to be. We merely doubled the size of a pre-existing caldera. This cavity was here the entire time."

"So this isn't some illusion by magecraft… or a reality marble…" Roman muttered as he took a few more steps to the wooden railing. He braced himself against it as the wind blew his hair. "But that explosion of prana… Da Vinci, what was that?"

"I activated one of the lesser grails," she answered flatly, nearly flooring the doctor. Mashu sighed at her blunt response.

"You what!?" He roared, partially in disbelief but mostly in outrage. "You used a grail to make this!? Do you have any idea how much danger you could have placed Chaldea in!?"

"Roman."

"No, Da Vinci! You should have notified me before doing anything involving them! Have that respect for my-!"

" **Roman!"**

Gudao and Mashu quietly watched as Da Vinci quickly rounded on the director with an unamused glare, making him flinch and double backwards, only to fall ungracefully onto his back. As he groaned, Da Vinci stepped towards him and leaned down into the taller man's face. To the amusement of the watching couple, his attention was torn between keeping his eyes locked on her… and staring at her gorgeous pair of tools. He gulped as her face inched closer to his, but he managed to regain his glare.

He was understandably upset and concerned. "I mean it, Da Vinci! You could have put all of us in danger!"

"I'm frustrated you still don't trust me," Da Vinci grumbled as she flicked Roman on the nose with her finger. He groaned as she sighed and leaned back. "I didn't activate the grail to make this. As I said, this was a team effort. I cautiously, and  _controllably_ , used it to jump start the many systems we have in place to keep this running separate from the rest of Chaldea. We now have a tropical paradise, linked to the leyline, and running off its own energy."

Roman opened his mouth to counter, but Da Vinci quickly leaned back in and placed her finger on his mouth. "I also needed a way to test using a lesser grail, and thus, I proved my theory. These are only large source of mana we could harness when needed, but not even capable of performing acts themselves. We have a stockpile of them that are doing nothing productive, so I only sought to learn their qualities to harness their potential to fight,  _Solomon_."

Da Vinci had spoken the last part quickly and creatively so it didn't raise attention for the other two. Roman scoffed and crossed his arms. She had fair points; At least it went well. "I'll look over this… incredible and breathtaking breach of conduct… Please just inform me next time, gift project or not."

"Fine, fine, Director~," Da Vinci teased as she helped pick him up. She caught him as he looked her over quickly, though he didn't seem to notice. She didn't seem to mind either as her smile returned. "Any other questions before you explore this new place?"

"We were monitoring everyone in leyshifts... How did you sneak the materials in?" Roman inquired quickly. "Sand can be transmuted, and I assume the water can be melted… but palm trees? When did you bring in coconuts and seeds?"

"I created more bags of holding than I revealed. They were instrumental in acquiring all necessary materials," Da Vinci answered. Roman slowly nodded.

"You said there were systems? Is there an upkeep to running this?" Gudao pondered quickly.

"The massive leyline powers most of this. From Edison's wave generator, to Nitocris' makeshift sun, all the way down to Helena's wind system… the leyline takes care of all of it after the initial power surge to start everything at once," Da Vinci added as a small gust of wind blew her hair wildly. "We planned to minimize its consumption since it has water filters, briny fragrance emitters, an illusionary bounded field... You understand the overall idea. It's cost heavy, but it can support itself after the required initial torrent."

Roman stared out across the large beach as several servants finished up with some personal checks, though it looked like they were enjoying their success rather than analyzing. "It explains the spikes in the party cave area… Two months you kept this secret, huh? Quite the impressive bounded field you all set up to conceal this."

"A little over three, in fact~," She corrected, making Roman shake his head in disbelief. "Some kind little servants brainstormed the idea for us in October."

"We just thought it'd be a fun idea that the staff could enjoy too!"

The group turned to Illya as she touched down onto the boardwalk. She smoother her magical girl attire as Kuro vaulted over the railing, landing gracefully as she placed her hands akimbo on her own battle clothes. The sisters turned to each other and smiled as Da Vinci came up to pat their heads. The older caster laughed. "You have Illya, Kuro… and Gilgamesh, to thank for this idea."

Mashu giggled as she looked at Gudao and Roman's completely stupefied expressions. Who could blame them?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_Salon de Marie was rather quiet that evening. Dinner had come and gone, leaving the robots to clean the room for the evening. Only three servants remained, choosing one of the lounge couches near the window to relax for the evening. With the minutes slowly ticking to ten at night, two of the child servants only had a little time remaining in their nightly conversation. The third didn't have a curfew issue, as he casually answered or ignored whichever questions they asked him._

_This one felt particularly amusing for him. "You owned your own waterpark!?"_

" _Of course I did! Is it so surprising for the King of Heroes?" the child Gilgamesh asked with an expression split between curiosity and exasperation. His white socks rested casually on the arm of one of the salon's sofas. His white sweater was zipped up, and both hands sat in the pockets of his black shorts as he rested on the sofa. He tilted his head up to look at Illya, who sat on the couch beside him._

_Both Einzbern girls were staring in shock at the child king, who simply smiled back in amusement. Kuro's striped yellow tank top was more conservative than the one she was accustomed to, partially because of their Chaldean mother. Her hands rested on her knees as she leaned forward so she could see Gilgamesh past her pink-dress wearing sister. Illya had both hands grasping Ruby's wings after the wand made too many unique comments this evening. Even the Kaleidostick had stopped struggling as they stared at the now chuckling male archer._

" _Well… truthfully, it was something like a coincidence, but it was one of my more entertaining treasures! …For me at least."_

_Illya sighed. "Your older self sounds so cranky about everything."_

" _You're not wrong," Gilgamesh stated with a frown. "I'm really depressed I would turn out like that… I don't like him at all."_

_Illya and Kuro couldn't imagine it in the least. They had arrived after Astolfo's little event involving the arguing kings, so they only ever knew this one. Illya quietly wondered if the attitude he had when combined with that grotesque, corrupted monstrosity was a close match. Nearly everyone who mentioned the older Gilgamesh never did it with kind words. It made her glad they only had to deal with this child version, who was much friendlier evidently._

_She had found this child Gilgamesh had quite a few differences with the one she knew. They both still seemed to do as they please, but at least this one didn't appear to require a similar agenda before forming a friendship; Not that this version likely needed to retrieve his treasury to begin with. With all the experiences with the other one during the Ainsworth War, she was already accustomed to dealing with the child king. Even so, this one seemed friendlier, even compared to the rather generous one from the parallel world. Maybe he would be willing to indulge further about the waterpark rather than keep things vague and unrevealed?_

_Gilgamesh stopped her with a seemingly new topic. "Now that I think of it… do you girls think the Chaldean staff are restless?"_

_Illya tilted her head in slight thought, releasing Ruby as she did. "They get a lot of free time too."_

" _I bet they're still stressed. Are you talking about Cabin Fever?" Kuro asked while crossing her arms. Gilgamesh smiled a bit brighter and nodded at her quick connection. She frowned. "Servants and the masters can leyshift, but the staff are always stuck in this building doing the same thing repeatedly. It'd drive me crazy!"_

" _Chaldea has a few leisure rooms and some holiday events, but that's not enough recreational activities. What about something that gets them outside of this place?" Gilgamesh began as he fixed his seating posture. He brought a hand to his mouth in thought. "They made Salon de Marie… could they make a waterpark too?"_

_Kuro laughed. "Make the whole facility waterproof and add some slides? Like those engineers have the time for something like that."_

" _They'd work extra hard if they knew what sights awaited them~!" Ruby chimed in, with what appeared to be a blush. Illya sighed._

_Gilgamesh shook his head. "It was just a thought. I do think the staff deserve some reward to take their minds off their lost families and work. When I was ruling Uruk, I made sure that no one got too stressed or they would falter. I feel it is just as deadly then as it is now, even more so with humanity at risk."_

_As ludicrous as it sounded, Kuro really was liking the idea. She grinned. "Hey… do you think the bigger casters could do something like that?"_

" _Thanks for excluding me…" Illya deadpanned as Ruby chuckled. Kuro merely stuck her tongue out at her._

" _That's some of my payback for excluding me out of the Chili Cooking Contest this afternoon!" the female archer snapped back with a huff. Illya looked at her with extreme guilt, making Kuro sigh. "I get it. I spend too much time with Onii-chan compared to you… but his fighting style is my unrefined one. I'm learning a lot from him… and we're getting off track. The waterpark. Can the casters make something? The three families made a large chamber under Mount Enzou, would a water park with slides be so difficult with Chaldea's gigantic mountain?"_

_Illya fiddled with her fingers in thought. "Does it have to be a waterpark though? It might be too similar to the public baths."_

" _Are you saying it should be a beach or something?" Kuro asked with a raised eyebrow as Gilgamesh laughed at the thought. Kuro's eyes slowly widened as she thought of the idea. "I'd really go for a beach again if that's the case. Maybe a beach and waterpark? Why not combine them?"_

" _This is starting to sound like something Lluvia would have constructed…" Illya sighed with a small giggle. She really missed her and Rin… though not so much their arguing. She's sure she could live without that, as could Kuro for that matter._

" _We will ask then," Gilgamesh declared with a small smile. "Da Vinci does like projects, right? That Renaissance woman can work out the details."_

_Kuro and Illya blinked before turning to each other. Was there really any harm by just asking?_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao still marveled at everything accomplished. The geothermal activity under the mountain was harnessed to heat the unsalted water gathered from snow melt. Additional Chaldean robots with Rena's prototype thrusters were secretly built as janitors since they wouldn't blow sand like tornados. Hot springs were hidden away in part of the palm forests at the end of the boardwalk. There were numerous pieces, and all had been thoughtfully chosen and expertly integrated. Even with the amount of extensions and expansions requested by the many servants, they managed to compromise and make it all work.

Thus, Project Eternity came to an end with the birth of Fantasia Resort.

"Six weeks of planning, and then two months of execution... and now Chaldea has an underground beach that wouldn't be out of place in Dubai," Gudao murmured as he laid peacefully on a wooden beach chair. He chuckled. "… As if I could say no to this."

"She knew you couldn't," Mashu laughed as she gently fanned him with a palm leaf from her adjacent chair. They really were pulling all the stops to convince them, but the idea was already sold. Gudao simply relaxed under the red-striped beach umbrella as his girlfriend continued to playfully treat him like royalty.

"The water looks even clearer with the sun working! Let's play, Kuro!"

"Mama! We're going in!" Kuro yelled happily as she threw off her white t-shirt nearby, unveiling her yellow bikini as she ran to the waves. Illya followed soon after in a turquoise, frilly one piece. Ruby flew through the air above them in delight as Kuro made the final dash down the slightly angled beach.

"Oh, honestly, those girls…" Irisviel mumbled half-heartedly as she picked up their discarded white shirt. She smiled and waved pleasantly at Mashu and Gudao as she clenched the shirts under her free arm. Her large straw-hat kept the faux sun off of her face, but it made her yellow sundress extra vibrant. The pair could see the strings from her floral-patterned biking top as she turned to Kiritsugu and Emiya nearby.

Emiya's red Hawaiian shirt was styled exactly like his father's black one. They both wore black swim trunks, though the younger Emiya would have worn something more risqué had his mother not caught on to it. He couldn't argue with the notion he should save those sights for Arturia only, and relented to his mother's orders without argument. They set different colored beach blankets on chairs and the sand for the group as Arturia approached in a blue sundress and a picnic basket in each hand.

"Irisviel, where should I place the snacks?"

"Anywhere is fine, Arturia," the older Einzbern smiled. The saber nodded and placed them gently on one of the blankets Emiya had finished placing neatly. The archer simply smirked at her before returning to straightening the next blanket, making her blush lightly and-

Emiya grumbled and rubbed the top of his loose hair. Arturia had swiftly drawn one of the discarded beach umbrellas and gently smacked him on the head with it. He sighed and shot her an amused smile. "I didn't say anything, Saber."

"You were thinking it," she grumbled lightly with a small pout. She knew well enough when he was about to make a food joke.

"Hey, Arturia," Gudao called lightly as he sat up. The saber turned to the master as Mashu stopped fanning momentarily. She smiled at him as they exchanged waves. "Where's your entourage or the knights? And your… daughter for that matter."

Arturia chuckled when Gudao made a quick scan to make sure she wouldn't hear him. "Mordred will be coming in a bit with Jekyll. I gave her permission to borrow the gifted surfboard after she wouldn't take no for an answer... I'll just have to try surfing another time. Jeanne and Diarmuid are helping with tours."

"My dad and the other knights are likely taking a boat into the ocean later. They're not personally leading orientation groups," Mashu noted as she looked near the Marina Sector's small pier. Though the knights were there, they were still making some final preparations on the dock. The small inlet, complete with a dozen small dinghies and a breakwater, was busy with several servants attending to different pieces. There was even a tour group of employees currently receiving an introduction lecture.

Gudao couldn't help but smile. The servants sure were efficient and dedicated to this spectacular gift.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Since her department had a critical role to play, Naomi was the only employee who was informed of the gift beforehand. In between the sporadic orders for clothing, she worked with her friends to adjust different swimsuits to match different employees' style and preference. This was in addition to the swimwear and clothing for servants. It was only due to her now practiced efficiency with her companions that the orders were completed on time. Thankfully, it was limited to a towel and swimsuit each.

She was currently helping to hand out the packages to each group as they completed the orientation tour. Their table with boxes was set up in the center boardwalk, in front of Club Cove. "Here's yours, Val. I hope it's too your liking."

The supervisor stared into the clear packaging at the black bikini with matching towel. She couldn't help but laugh. "Down to the color... Thank you very much. You're always so unbelievably efficient, Naomi. I wish I could run my department like you operate yours."

"I try, but I have great staff and friends who help," she nodded with a small smile. As opposed to the uniformed supervisor walking away, the tailor had a green, backless one piece with a blue towel covering her from the waist down. She adjusted Olga's crocheted flower in her hair as the final group exited Club Cove and began their introduction tour.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to Fantasia Resort. It is the largest addition to Chaldea I hope you will all appreciate in your free time."

Atalanta started her small speech for the quadra of engineers, though the two males had been fairly distracted by the beauty's personal attire. Her transparent, burgundy shawl that was draped over her shoulder did nothing to conceal her cerulean bikini. The top's matching accents and white veil only added to her personal allure, though if she noticed them staring, the archer never brought it up. She was more concerned her children were enjoying themselves while she gave tours.

Naomi waited patiently, though was nudged by Boudica at her side. "Only a few more groups before we're free."

"Then it's beach time for us too," Naomi chuckled as the two females at her side joined her. If Atalanta's outfit caught attention, then Boudica's was like a blaring spotlight. Her white bikini was incredibly daring and attention grabbing. Coupled with large breasts that were barely contained in the top, it even made Naomi a little jealous of her confidence and sex appeal.

Medea's purple shawl covered her lilac one piece with exposed stomach. It was a rather fancy and extravagant design that accentuated her own body, but it remained fashionable and appropriate. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, though two bangs remained to frame her face. It was similar to how Vlad also wore a ponytail at their insistence to 'loosen up.' His black tropical shirt with vibrant flowers that ran the spectrum of colors, and matching swim trunks, only delighted his companions since he usually dressed old-fashioned, regal, and composed.

Boudica taped a finger to her mouth. "I wonder when Marie's group will be done."

"She loves going on colorful tangents. Even Mozart and D'Eon won't be able to keep that rider on track for long," Medea added with amusement.

"It is likely a similar situation with Nero and Altera," Vlad added with a small chuckle. "It may be a good idea to request Caesar and Cleopatra to usher her along when they finish."

"They can take their time. This beach isn't going anywhere," Naomi added with a small smile. Medea smiled at her, always fascinated about how much less stringent and regimented she was compared to when they first met. To be fair, the caster had also come a long way too.

Vlad nodded and looked towards the ocean. He could see Jack trying to coax Nursery Rhyme into simply wading while his niece simply charged in with an inner tube grasped by her tail. Blackbeard was nearby creating a rather intricate sand castle. It was a peculiar sight, seeing all these servants visibly enjoying themselves as if they were on vacation. Truth be told, that's exactly the atmosphere they were attempting to recreate. It was simply just a matter of time before Chaldea's usual antics appeared once many felt comfortable enough.

Honestly, he quietly looked forward to how those would happen, but he'd never admit it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Can't have the pirates controlling the seas!" "Pirate infested waters? How sad…" "They're just having fun too." "As long as they don't board us!"

The four knights laughed as Lancelot unfurled the sail on their small dinghy. It was one of a handful of recreational boats that were suitable for the spacious environment; Da Vinci was not keen on making anything larger. As the white boat gently caught the wind, it slowly pushed out towards the center of the makeshift ocean through the gap in the breakwater. It gently rocked with the sea breeze as Bedivere leaned over the side of the boat to let his left hand gently plow through the warm, fresh waters.

With a smile, he gazed into the crystal depths. While mostly forged sand, there were added aquatic life in the form of faux coral, anemones, and other decorative underwater pieces. They were placed starting at ten meters depth, but the lowest point was only at twenty meters at the far end. There was even an actual shipwreck in the center after a few servants attempted to make a larger boat; Fantasia simply did not have the room to sail a schooner. Discussion about mana forged fish was still under consideration, but live aquatic life was not allowed to Cu and several fishers' disappointment.

Bedivere stuck his arm in further since the sleeve of his double-breasted sailor top was short. Like the rest of his companions, it had dark blue accents at the collar, sleeves, and matching belt, identical to their white vessel in design. The silver chords that adorned their chest, as well as the matching captain's hats, had been Arturia's and Gabrielle's combined idea. Bedivere pulled his arm out of the water with a smile as Tristan double checked the restraints on an oar.

Thankfully there was enough room to move around since it was made for seven. "I was afraid you would have fallen in. We may have lost you as we did Galahad to Castle Anthrax."

Lancelot groaned, making Gawain chuckle. "That event never occurred!"

"It was just a movie," Bedivere laughed before turning back to the red-haired knight. "Now… are you going to reveal what you smuggled on board when you thought no one was looking?"

"I can never seem to hide anything from you," Tristan joked as he reached under one of the benches. He pulled out a small sack, opened it, and took out a ukulele. The remaining knights' smiles grew as he began tuning the instrument. "I hope you will bear with me. I'm quite new at learning how to play this."

Lancelot raised his personal binoculars to his eyes as Tristan began strumming. Though it was basic chords stitched into a repeating melody, the ukulele quickly sang of exotic shores and sun-kissed waters; An atmosphere perfectly mimicked by the Chaldean casters. Gawain sat down and followed the gazing knight's line of sight. A small smirk appeared as he shook his head. "Your daughter can take care of herself, Lancelot."

"As a proper father, I am just making sure no one is eyeing her inappropriately. It would be a smear on her and Gudao's happiness," he noted, making Bedivere chuckle at his resolute stance. Adjusting his vision slightly, Lancelot nodded. "Her majesty is also spending quality time with Emiya. All is well."

"Let's leave them be. If anyone commits to unsavory acts, our king shall surely call us," Gawain noted as he gazed with a smile towards the fake sun. He turned back to Lancelot, who was still staring towards the bea- "Lancelot, are you eyeing scantily clad maidens?"

"Ye- I mean no!" he quickly corrected, though the rest of the boat was already in stitches. With a slight blush, he scratched the back of his head. "...Please don't tell Mashu."

Gawain snickered, much to his growing dread. "No promises, my friend."

"Then onwards we shall sail! To the islands that dot the horizons!" Bedivere proclaimed as the other three laughed. "Er… I mean to say, as close as we can get to the illusionary bounded field hiding the cavern's lining. I think it best we don't damage her majesty's Prydwen II on its maiden voyage."

Lancelot adjusted the sail slightly, turning their course towards the other boats that sailed around the center.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"No!" "Bu!" No!" "Bu!" No!" "Bu!"

Nobunaga grinned happily in her seat at the front of their plain wood canoe. It was rudimentary in design, but its aesthetics were inspired by Polynesian influences. It was good enough for the warlord, who happily sat cross legged in her orange bikini. She wore her signature, peaked cap to help keep the sun out of her eyes. Okita sat just behind her, but faced backwards to watch the chibi Nobus, wearing exactly what their real counterpart wore, rowing in tandem. She had a cerulean towel around her waist which hid the matching bottom to her cyan and white bikini with identical hair tie.

"It's nice to see a sun in Chaldea," Okita hummed as she put on a pair of blue sunglasses.

"The sun shines on my future conquest!" Nobunaga exclaimed happily, causing the chibi Nobus to jump and cheer as well. Okita giggled-

"Nobu!" one yelled in a panic. One of the four oars quickly slipped into the water unrestrained, taking two of the small automata with it. Nobunaga turned around as Okita watched the end of the oar vanish over the side. Alarm surged through the remaining automata as they began attempting to turn the boat to save them. Okita and Nobunaga were far less worried as they looked at the floating wooden oar. The saber raised her sunglasses partially to make sure she was seeing things correctly. The two chibis were clearly having an incomprehensible conversation of some sort.

"Nobu Nobu!" One of the Nobus was lying on the oar, holding on to the other one as it floated next to it in the water.

"Nobu…" It treaded its little feet. The two stared at each other as the rowboat came around.

"Nobu… Nobunobuuu! Nobu!" the one on the oar said as the eyes of the swimming Nobu playfully began to close… until Nobunaga quickly plucked the two of them out of the water from her position at the bow. "Nobuh!?"

"No, Nobus! You are not re-enacting that stupid movie scene! That oar had enough room for both! Don't make me punish you with my own hands!"

"Nobu…" The two wet chibis relented as they sat glumly on the floor of the boat. Okita reached down and pet their heads, cheering them up.

"Don't be so hard on them. They were having fun like us!" Okita chastised lightly with a smile. The two Nobus cheered as she pet them.

"Okita! Stop spoiling my troops!" Nobunaga complained, causing her friend to giggle. The warlord huffed before she fished the oar out of the water.

"Ahoy! I see a briefly disabled, Japanese vessel ripe for plundering, aye girls!?" "Yaarrr, Captain!"

Nobunaga and Okita turned to each other and blinked upon hearing the laughter. They gazed towards the source of the voice as a small, red dinghy sailed towards them with a black jolly roger displayed proudly. At the bow was Drake, sporting a new, navy-blue pirate hat with lilac plumage. Her uniquely designed bikini accentuated her curvaceous figure, though the more interesting sight were the two water guns strapped to her side on makeshift holsters. The water in their tanks rocked with the motion of the waves as the ship's sails were quickly hoisted to cut movement.

"Avast, Japanese ship!" Drake smirked and crossed her arms as Anne and Mary finished tying the sail in expert fashion. Anne also sported a pirate hat to match her intricate, black bikini top. A water gun was strapped to the side of her tiny jean shorts, which matched the small one looped to the black belt of her equally unique, white bikini. A brightly colored, rainbow pool sword was gripped lightly in the smaller rider's hand, and a small container near the mast held more of them. Mary pointed her blade at Nobunaga and grinned.

"Awfully far from shore, land lubbers," Mary joked as Anne and Drake laughed. "Be a shame if we were to take your booty and send you to the bottom!"

"Oh!?" Nobunaga chuckled and shook her head. "Mighty brave of you pirates to try and take on the strength of the Oda Clan's Navy!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I sent a mighty nation's armada to Davy Jones' locker!" Drake cried out as she drew both of her pistols.

"A declaration of war, is it!?" Nobunaga laughed in her demonic tone. Okita giggled as she slowly undid her towel and slid it under a bench, hoping it would stay dry after what was about to happen. It appears she was also in the mood for some fun. "Nobus! Battlestations!"

"Get em, girls!" Anne yelled as she drew an obnoxiously large, green water gun from its hiding spot near her feet. Nobunaga was drawing her own small super soaker from the bow when the taller rider slammed Okita with a jet from the large weapon. The saber yelped at the surprisingly cold water.

"Okita! Attacking my unarmed, prestigious guest… have you no honor, pirates!?" Nobunaga jokingly yelled as the she pulled out her water rifle to attack drake. The two of them laughed as they sprayed each other with streams of water.

While controlling her laughter, and keeping her eyes closed as she was sprayed by Anne and Mary, Okita looked around at the bottom of the canoe for any spare water guns. The chibi Nobus were firing tiny replicas of their prana rifles, though the bullets were small projectiles of water that splashed against their targets, courtesy of Helena's elemental upgrade. Anne turned her gun onto two of the Nobus, sending them flying from their firing positions into the center of the canoe. Okita looked up and sighed, not finding any extra weapon in the canoe-

She quickly caught the flying pool sword. As she looked towards the pirates, she noticed they had attached their boats by a line and were pulling themselves closer. Mary waved to her with a happy grin. "It's no fun when our prey can't fight back!"

"It was your mistake to arm the Captain of the Peacekeepers with her best weapon!" Okita teased with an enthusiastic grin as she swung it at Mary. The smaller pirate parried her blow as the water war continued.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sorry, but I'll have to bring you girls back to the pier in an hour. Your mother wants to have lunch with you two, and I'd rather not make her angry."

"It's okay! Thanks for being our rower, Mister Teach," Nursery Rhyme cheered as she looked over the side into crystal clear waters. She smiled at her feint reflection as her white ponytail flickered in the wind. She wore a black one piece swimsuit, with a matching towel wrapped around her waist. Her sister sat beside her wearing large, black sunglasses and a blue and white striped one piece. She enjoyed the blue-ice popsicle that Blackbeard got for her before they boarded the rowboat.

"Anytime, girls. A pirate is the best guide in tropical waters!" Blackbeard noted with a proud grin as he operated the oars of the wooden rowboat. His white Hawaiian shirt was left open, and was decorated with pink hibiscus. They were coupled with red swim trunks and sandals, which were planted firmly on the bottom of the boat. He watched the girls, glad they were enjoying themselves before turning towards their two friends swimming among the waves nearby.

"Jackie… do you really think I can swim?" Nursery Rhyme asked seriously. Blackbeard and Jack chuckled, making her pout. "It's not funny! I'm a book! If my pages get wet, I'll be ruined!"

"But rain is alright?" the rider inquired. She paused in realization, before blushing in embarrassment. Jack giggled at her expense. "If you can't swim, that's fine too. I can teach you with your mother's permission. But that can wait. We'll pick up your swimming friends as soon as-"

" **A two on three fight in international waters!? Okita-taichou! I'm coming to assist!"**

The trio looked to the pier in confusion, only to see Ushiwakamaru running at blinding speed down its length. Her white bikini, with an almost too traditional Asian bottom, clung to her form as she bolted with a lifeguard tube in one hand. The few, newly changed employees didn't need to make room as she gracefully jumped over them. With one final crouch, she vanished in a gust of wind before reappearing on a boat nearby. She took a step on the rowboat's bow, startling the two employees on it, before vanishing again.

"Hi Ushi!" the sisters greeted happily.

"Good morning, girls!" the rider greeted with a smile in the brief seconds of pause she took on the bow of their boat. She then vanished once more to reappear on the Prydwen II's mast, making the knights stare up at her in surprise. In one final bound, she flew graciously through the air, bringing the lifeguard tube down-

Slam! Anne blocked her attacked with a grin with the water gun she held. Ushi smiled back as she landed on the back of their boat.

Blackbeard blinked as the rider joined in the water fight before scratching his chin. "If she can use her noble phantasm… I wonder if…"

A pop sounded on the boat as Jack pulled the popsicle from her mouth. "I think the Queen Anne's Revenge will ground itself."

"Aye, that's a mighty fine way to get keelhauled. I'd rather not be forced to walk my own plank on the first day."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Finally finished giving the tours?"

"Why, thanks for the welcome back, Gudork," Gabrielle giggled as she sat down with him and Mashu on their newly placed beach blanket, only for Gudao to rub his hand in her hair playfully. Both empty chairs behind the couple held their discarded clothes so they could sunbathe in their swimsuits. The female master had the top of her denim short shorts undone, revealing her orange and white striped bikini bottoms. The tube-styled top with neck strings came into view as she unbuttoned her white beach shirt. She took it off and quietly thanked Mashu as she took it to fold.

"I'm glad everything is taken care of now! It's time to enjoy the delicious, tropical fruits of our labors~!"

"Mhmm… Fun in the sun," Kiyohime mumbled with a small smile as she and Tamamo began setting up their own beach towels nearby. The berserker had a few swimsuits and accompanying outfits, but she opted for just a simple yellow bikini and a translucent, white beach skirt. The tied orange strings of Tamamo's bikini bottoms could be seen under the bottom of her oversize, white shirt. A striped inner tube rested on her tail as she set up the pair's umbrella. Gudao and Mashu could only stare in amusement at her custom straw hat, which had holes cut for her fluffy ears.

Kiyohime looked towards the trio and nodded with a smile, before waving at the Emiya family nearby. There was plenty of room on the beach to setup their own spots in relative privacy, but Kiyohime was continuing to show serious effort in forming a better, trustworthy friendship with Gabrielle. The berserker sat down on her towel, and Gabrielle quickly scooted over to her to begin a small conversation. Gudao and Mashu smiled warmly at the sight as another pair of footsteps approached in the sand.

The pair turned to see who approached, only for Gudao to flinch momentarily. He quickly reached for Mashu's hand and held it gently in a show of reassurance to her, which she appreciated. Honestly, she couldn't blame Gudao for the double take on the approaching lancer since she did too. Scathach was already attractive enough, but the hot pink and purple accented bikini she wore, coupled with the translucent, matching cloth that hung from her waist, demanded attention. It was a surprising choice for the conservative Scathach, though it was likely from all of Gabrielle's influence.

Combined with the lovely hibiscus in her hair, she truly became one of the beach flowers of Chaldea.

Scathach smiled at the pair before placing her own blanket down, and beginning to set up her umbrella. "Good morning, you two. I apologize we had to keep you in the dark, Gudao. Gabrielle was merely the first master to stumble upon this after Roman began to suspect something."

He waved it off with a smile. "It's okay! This was an awesome surprise. I'm sure the employees love this gift as much as everyone. Uh, speaking of which… where's your fellow Irishmen?"

"They're getting the volleyball equipment from the gymnasium to move here permanently."

Gabrielle quickly spun around with a sinful glint in her eye. "Did you infer Irish volleyball!?"

Scathach rolled her eyes and sighed as the rest of their small blanket collective laughed. "Yes, Gabby… They'll be coming without shirts, ready for you to stare shamelessly to your heart's content. As always."

Gabrielle pumped her fist in excitement as Kiyohime unfurled her personal fan to wave on herself while giggling. Gudao took the moment to look around briefly, noticing the number of male and female staff around the area trying hard not to take glances at the many attractive sights. Gudao couldn't blame them for having those thoughts considering the amount of sexual tension that has risen due to their trapped situation. Having a beach with lots of eye candy certainly didn't help. He could even feel a few servant's eyes on them, but he paid it no heed.

The male master simply leaned back onto the towel with Mashu to catch some rays before swimming.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"California Girls? What makes California girls a specific theme? There's two songs with that name."

"Maybe play it and we'll see?" Serenity asked as she gently played with her necklace charm. The robot shrugged with its eyes and began playing it.

Serenity sighed blissfully on her beach towel. Her blue bikini had black accents and a few extra frills, though it still retained its full functionality as a swimsuit rather than beach attire. She lay on her cerulean towel, not too keen on opening up the beach umbrella Cursed Arm set down just yet. She obviously didn't need a tan, but she didn't feel like getting up until he and Hundred Face returned with the ice cream cones. The feeling of the cool sea breeze on her back and Rena at her side playing with her personal soundtracks was enough for her.

"Be sure to wear sunscreen! There are many hazards on summer days. Though this is a fake sun, it still carries its dangers. Do  **not**  get sunburned!"

Serenity turned her head curiously to see Nightingale talking to a male and female employee. The two staff were wearing swimsuits newly acquired from the temporary clothing department setup in the Club Cove. Nightingale had a large, wide-brimmed hat and a yellow bikini that looked a tad too small for her based on her assets. To the female employee's silent chagrin, the male would occasionally make glances at them when Nightingale wasn't looking. After her safety briefing was complete, the employees left as the day's Head Lifeguard went up to the next employee.

While she was sure taking her job seriously as usual, Serenity did feel a little concerned. Would she get sunburned? Servants could still be affected by the environment in certain ways, aside from temperature differences unless you were Xuanzang. Nevertheless, this was Nightingale, and she always had a habit of being far more health concerned, and extreme, than most. The assassin had been lazing on her stomach for a bit now under a sun Nitocris said was only a mimicry; Would anyone get sunburned?

"Hey Rena, do you know anything about sunburn?"

"That I can't get it cause I'm metal, but my chassis probably feels like a frying pan?" the robot joked, making her giggle. It shook its eyes apologetically. "Sorry… that's not some of the info I know about yet since Da Vinci wants me to learn things the  _real_ way…"

"Huh. I thought she'd give you some basic health wisdom at least. That's a bummer."

The pair turned to look at Tyler as he quietly approached. He had a white shirt that had a teardrop shaped logo on the front, with words underneath that read 'Assassin's Creed'. A basic pair of blue swim trunks rounded out the attire, which he likely received along with the other employees; Naomi had that all planned exceptionally well. He gave a signature, friendly smile of his and waved. "Yo! Quite the surprise you servants had for us."

"Isn't it great~!?" Rena asked happily as it shoved itself right in Tyler's face. He laughed and took a step back.

"Easy there, Rena! Yea, it's awesome! I'm not going to question it with mathematics, but it's just really cool it all worked out."

"You're not with your friends?" Serenity asked quietly while tilting her head.

"But you're also my friend, right?" he chuckled, making her smile. "They're getting early drinks at the Cove, and I'm not much of a drinker myself… I just came to see what was happening around the beach and found you first. Where's your fellow mafia members?"

Serenity giggled at the title. "Getting ice cream. I'm just waiting for them to return. Care to join us? They're bringing a few back."

"If you don't mind, I could spare time. You four are fun to hang around."

"Of course we are~!" Rena chimed in as it parked itself on the blanket by Serenity's side.

The assassin smiled and nodded. Her eyes widened slightly upon remembering. "Um, Tyler… could I ask a favor?"

"I'm all ears."

"… Do you mind rubbing sunscreen on my back? I can't reach, and I don't want Rena's mechanical hands getting too dirty."

With a simple nod and a shrug, he walked over to her opposing side and knelt down. "Thank you."

Rena sifted through its attached backpack and pulled out the sunscreen with its three-pronged hand; It wasn't designed for evenly spreading something like this. It handed it to Tyler who simply took the bottle and poured some into his hand as Serenity undid the string holding her bikini in place. She blushed lightly as the straps fell to the sides in small embarrassment. Tyler didn't seem to mind as he simply got to work as Rena's internal music player switched to the next song.

As he rubbed the sunscreen in gently, there was a whistle. He turned back around as Rena and Serenity looked at him in confusion. They noticed the feint silhouettes of Iskandar, El-Melloi, and Kintoki in the relatively close shade of Club Cove waving and grinning. Tyler quickly shook his head and rolled his eyes before returning to his work. "Ah, just ignore 'em."

Serenity took on an amused expression. "Do they still think that we're…"

"Hell yea they do. I never hear the end of it," Tyler chuckled, making Rena and Serenity giggle. "I mean, you are  _unbelievably_  cute, that goes without saying… like Fergus is ripped, or Astolfo is too enthusiastic. That said, has Gabby noticed yet or are you still being shy about the whole thing?"

"I… just don't want to risk losing the friendship. She's been so nice and affectionate to me…" Serenity admitted as she turned her head to the side. She gazed at the distant master as she happily tickled Mashu into submission in their group. "I want to but… I'm worried things will be different if she doesn't feel-"

"She'll always be your friend no matter what happens. That's just who she is. Only one way to find out if it can turn into something more, right?" Tyler asked with a small smirk, making Serenity turn back to him. "That's just my way of seeing it though. Take your time. This is something you shouldn't rush, you know? You'll feel when it's right, and you'll see it through. It will be far better than living with uncertainty and regret. I believe in ya."

"…Thanks, Tyler," Serenity blushed with a small smile. He flashed her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Your back is all done. I think you'd rather do the rest, right?" he joked, making her giggle. He turned to see Rena was a lot more in his personal space than he anticipated. "Woah! Something on my face or something?"

"I'm so jealous of you!" the robot cried out in a slightly sad tone. "I want to be able to rub sunscreen on Serenity's back too!"

"Aight, aight! I'll tell Da Vinci to work on my realistic hands for you! I swear!"

"Yay! You're the second best~!" Rena cried happily as it rubbed against Tyler's face. He winced as the hot metal pressed against him, but it didn't burn. He only groaned as the robot continued in its excitement. "Can I have cute decals too? Like a unicorn? Oh! Oh!  _Two_  unicorns!?"

"I'll see what I can do so long as you stop grinding against my face!" His expression caused Serenity to laugh hysterically as she retied the back of her bikini top. She reached for the bottle of sunscreen to apply the rest herself, just as her fellow Hassans appeared further up the boardwalk with plenty of ice cream snacks. Serenity took one last glance at Gabrielle, before looking at her two bickering friends and laughing once more.

She had never been so happy with her life.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The faux sun's position had begun a descent towards the far horizon of the dome in the late afternoon. Judging by its path, it would make a wonderful sunset over the ocean that would blanket the beach and its accommodations in warm, golden hues. Inspired by the miniature sun contained in Gawain's sword, it took Nitocris considerable effort, with the help of other casters, to complete the work. Save for the wave generator machine, which was still at its low settings, the sun was the true necessity for activating a grail since it required an expensive jumpstart.

Helena appreciated its warm touch as she strolled towards Club Cove from the Tropicana Sector of the boardwalk. The battle attire wearing servant was still doing checks to ensure everything was working as calculated, which thankfully they were. Hot springs, not-currently-operational outdoor spa, and water slides didn't require any maintenance checks, but it was delightful to see a few servants and employees enjoying them over the actual beach. The tropical flower garden provided a serene resting spot, and she wasn't surprised to see Asterios sitting among them. Her final, assigned checks by Da Vinci were nearly done.

All that remained on this end was the playground. Sitting between the flower garden and Club Cove, it was a quaint little addition made with the children in mind, though adults could enjoy it too. Styled in the tropical cabana theme, it had almost everything standard in its sand covered perimeter. A large swing set, jungle gym, sea saw, and sprawling climber playset were the main attractions. Each had its own unique design with some extra, personalized flair. A lone slide in particular was shaped like a colorful elephant with its trunk in the ground.

To her amusement, it had the only other occupant of the playground. She smiled as she placed her arms akimbo. "Enjoying the slide, Karna?"

"Yes. It is very soothing," the lancer replied as he sat casually at the top. His legs rested straight along the slide, covered in a gold-tinted dhoti. His hands rested on his thigs as he breathed out gently, simply appreciating the breeze as it shook the collar of his white shirt. "It reminds me of home."

"Not as much as a live elephant would," Helena noted as she walked over. Her battle attire vanished into golden dust, revealing a lavender sundress and matching flip flops. One of her Colonel Olcotts flew by as it checked the surrounding equipment. The caster simply took a seat on a nearby banana swing.

Karna picked up his radio from beside him to check it was on. He placed it back. "It's been very peaceful."

"Don't curse it," Helena warned with a small smile, making him chuckle. "I already had to stop Edison and Tesla bickering over how to prepare coconut drinks. One would think making the wave generator together might have changed their impressions. I was obviously hoping for too much."

Helena sighed as she gripped the ropes of the swing, letting her legs gently sway her. The gently breeze blew her hair gently across her sight, but she didn't mind in the least. A small smile appeared, matching the content one that graced Karna's face. Thankfully, this project had not come to the same conclusion as her hopes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Many spectators still enjoyed the Irish and Roman volleyball game that took place in the center of the beach, but some found another sight more entertaining. A few employees watched at a relatively safe distance as Jeanne was slowly but steadily dragging Joan towards the water's edge. Wearing matching black bikinis, one could easily see just how identical they truly were in physical appearance. Many watching the scene and appreciating their bodies were conflicted considering they were both technically saints; Would they get struck by lightning? Their light bickering made for a more appropriate and humorous focus, as it always did.

"Joan! Why are you being so difficult? You can't lie to me! I know you love the ocean as much as I do!"

"I can walk on my own, Jeanne!" Joan growled with an irritated scowl. "I was considering swimming later! Let me get back to my drink!"

"Please, Joan! I just want to enjoy a small swim with my little sister~! Is that so bad?"

"It can be! But I want to enjoy my drink with my friends first!" the avenger grumbled, only to fall silent and confused as Jeanne stopped dragging her. Confused, the alter looked towards Jeanne, only to see her blue eyes sparkling with glee and excitement. She scowled. "What? What's with that damn look?"

"You didn't deny it this time!" Jeanne cheered happily as she took Joan's hand with both of hers. "I got to call you my little sister without any denial!"

Joan quickly fell flabbergasted and embarrassed. Jeanne didn't care if the avenger began turning several shades redder. She simply dragged her once more, with noticeably less effort, towards the water's edge. "N-No! You got it all wrong! I-I was just not paying attention, that's all!"

"You've made your older sister so happy! Thank you, Joan!"

Jeanne giggled as her alter covered her face with one hand in shame. She really did just reveal that, and with a bunch of spectators watching too. Why couldn't they have been more interested in the nearby game? Why couldn't she just scorch all her troubles to ash? In defeat, she allowed her sister to drag her to the ocean. She cursed her luck, only to realize others might have embarrassment of higher degrees as she spotted Frankenstein walking towards the lapping waves only a few meters away.

The berserker wore a frilly, strapless one piece similarly tailored after her wedding dress. She smiled happily as she walked towards the water, unlike the employee currently held in her arms bridal style. Anton kept his red face covered in complete embarrassment. Clad only in white swim trunks, it exposed his prosthetic leg, which was likely the reason he was being carried. Though built to be waterproof and dirty environment capable, sand had this wonderful ability to get in the most annoying places.

"Fran… this is embarrassing to an unfathomable degree…"

"I love you…" She responded easily, making him groan into his hands. The berserker giggled in response.

"Hi you two~!" Astolfo called happily as he skipped over. His braided hair swung with his motions, and the white ribbons flapped like seagulls. He still chose to wear a pink, satin bikini, with frills on the bottom piece, much to the couple's berserker's exasperation. Sand clung to his wet lower legs as he closed the final distance. The Sphinx kitten clutched to his chest had pink bows on its headdress as personalization, and one on the end of its tail too.

The kitten in his arms gently pawing towards them as they met, he chuckled. "You too look so cute~!"

"Thank… you…" Frankenstein smiled back. Truthfully, it had taken the berserker a month to actually learn to like Astolfo after he arrived. She had found the strange rider to be annoying during the last war, but with all the leisure time and exposure she's had in Chaldea, she was far more willing to give a chance. Soon enough, she found his charm likeable, though the dress style still bothered her. She wondered if the kitten thought the same as it pawed at the rider's neck string.

"Ah, no! Not that!" Astolfo giggled as he readjusted the kitten in his grasp. It stopped pawing to stare curiously at the couple from its trapped position. In the tiny lull in the conversation, as Anton reached out to let the kitten paw his finger, Astolfo sighed. "Um… do either of you know why Mister Sprinkles doesn't want to go in the water?"

Anton blinked as it pawed his outstretched finger. "It is widely accepted as a mostly true fact that cats don't appreciate water."

Astolfo pouted. "So that's why he wouldn't get in the bath either…"

"Watch out! Viva la summer~!" A beach ball landed near them, causing the trio to turn to its owner as she ran towards them with Martha in tow. The saint wore a large brimmed black hat while the French queen wore a much smaller, straw variant. While Martha's hair remained loose in the breeze, Marie's was decorated with shells and starfish. Her red, frilly one piece matched one of the colors on the saint's tied waist cloth that concealed the bottoms of her frilly black bikini. With a smile, the two waved at the trio as Marie picked her ball back up.

"Why so pouty, Astolfo? You should be having fun~!" Marie cheered as she quickly stepped over to play with his kitten. It mewled, making Marie squirm in delight.

"I just want Mister Sprinkles to enjoy the beach too," Astolfo smiled back as the kitten squirmed in his grasp. It gently pawed towards Marie's beach ball.

"It looks like he wants to play with the ball. Is that right, mon amie~? You want to play with my beach ball~?" Marie cooed.

The kitten mewled again as it continued to reach for the ball. Marie and Astolfo squirmed at its adorable sight, and even Martha didn't bother holding back her own squeal of delight. Astolfo quickly grinned once more. "Let's play with the ball then! You two should join us after your swim!"

"Okay…" Frankenstein nodded with a small smile as she readjusted her boyfriend's position in her arms.

Martha stared at the couple and giggled. "Anton. You know tradition dictates  _you_  are supposed to carry your bride, right?"

Frankenstein giggled happily as Anton covered his embarrassed face again.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You could've warned me before you took your top off!"

"I did warn you, bean sprout! I was face down and everything! Do you and Nightingale really need to make a big deal out of putting on sunscreen!?"

"Nightingale nearly entered her phase had I not pressured you into it! I only ever look out for you! Additionally, why are you using that nickname again!?"

Mordred huffed and didn't answer as she sat on the golden surfboard her father ordered. Blue lines streaked across its surface in the same colorful design as Excalibur and its sheath. The Knight of Rebellion uncrossed her arms to reveal her small, red bikini top with attaching black strings. She adjusted her damp ponytail while glancing back at her companion with newfound amusement. Her feet gently kicked in the crystal-clear waters to hold position, unlike the assassin next to her as he struggled to do the same with his board.

"Is it really that hard?" Mordred questioned with a teasing smirk, causing Jekyll to look back at her incredulously.

"I don't have B Rank Riding…" he mumbled back as his white surfboard shifted more erratically than hers. The doctor only had a black swimsuit with white vertical stripes to accent, and they clung to his legs as he resisted the light push of low, passing waves. His glasses were dematerialized, and his hair was a tad unrulier due to a harder time pushing past the initial surf. With a slightly irritated sigh, he ran his hand through the messy hair and closed his eyes in slight irritation.

Mordred slowly trailed down his body. He was fit, but he was hardly an athlete of any kind. Compared to her lightly toned body, he was fairly bland. His stomach was flat but lacked any definition, but she still found her eyes drifting slowly across his form. She mumbled to herself, and managed to subdue the embarrassment before it manifested on her cheeks. Still, she shot another glance at how unusually… captivating he looked with his hair just a touch damp and unruly. She faced the distant beach again with an evident blush.

He didn't see it. As she let herself drift forward a touch, Jekyll opened his eyes and allowed them to run down her nearly uncovered and alluring back. His heartbeat increased as it glided past her waist to her buns; Quite the scientific word he just allowed himself to think. As she leaned forward and sighed in boredom, he eyed her possibly suggestive posture for far longer than he'd ever admit. If the sigh wasn't enough to rattle his composure, then the way she straddled the surfboard with a slightly arched-

' _Stop that, Henry. Mordred would never feel that way about you… She's a wild child.'_

Jekyll sighed and faced forward, before attempting to push his board closer to hers. It was unpracticed and difficult. She had no idea how wonderful she had it with her ranked riding ability as a knight. He simply shook his head and edged himself closer, while taking occasional peeks towards the third surfer in the distance who also waited for the wave machine to amplify.

Unknowingly to the pair of best friends, Medusa had not been simply sunbathing on her purple surfboard. As she adjusted a strap on her intricate, black bikini, she chuckled quietly. While laying on her front, letting her feet gently soak in the pleasantly warm waters, she quietly smirked towards the two. She had eyed all of their appreciative glances at each other in amusement, glad there was some form of entertainment while waiting; The beach activities were a tad too far compared to them. She was also opposed to the idea of bringing a book out here, though she chose her reading glasses over shades.

Medusa merely enjoyed the quiet scene while eagerly awaiting the first wave to see how exciting surfing truly was.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Marina Sector of the boardwalk was more bustling than the peaceful Tropicana side. Besides the cabana changing rooms, bathroom, and showers that sat adjacent to Club Cove, there was the palm leaf shaded cafeteria. The minimalistic barbecue grills sat towards the side of the open-air sitting area, forming a small boundary between it and the stretch of grass and sporadic palm trees for relaxation. As with everything else, the concerns about the smoke generated from the grills was taken into consideration as well.

A cool breeze blew through wicker chairs and tables of the room, bringing the fading smells of the former buffet lunch from the now dormant grills. Nightingale placed her hat on the back of her chair before sitting down with a new, ice cold water. She chuckled and clinked her glass against her two companions own before sipping the refreshing beverage. Beowulf sat back askew to rest an arm on the back of his chair, and scratched his bare chest with his opposite hand. His yellow swim trunks had long since dried from the swim.

It was not the same case for Dantes, who was not interested in swimming by the looks of it. With a hand on his wine glass, he gazed out towards the beach at a group of playing French women as one left. His hair blew unencumbered in the breeze as his black tropical shirt fluttered lightly. Similarly colored board shorts rounded out his attire, making this the most casual many have ever seen the avenger. He smirked lightly, with his two friends, as their fourth member soon climbed onto the boardwalk barefoot; Her clothes remained at her seat.

"Here she comes."

"Heh… she's trying hard to hide her little smile now."

Nightingale chuckled. "She tries far too hard to keep up appearances."

Joan walked up to the table and picked up her nearby towel as Danted chuckled. "You seemed particularly joyful."

"Shut up," Joan groaned as she wrapped a white towel around her damp form. She stood in front of a table as Beowulf and Dantes smirked at her, while Nightingale smiled. She gave a half-hearted scowl in return as she sat down on one of the wooden chairs and picked up her wine glass. Dantes picked up his own, though nearly empty, and presented it for his fellow alter. Joan quickly redirected her glass to gently clink against his. They both sipped together.

A waiter robot floated by and Dantes signaled to it. "A refill, sir? Right away."

The robot took the glass in one of its arms before quietly hovering over to the small bar. While Lex operated the club's bar, this one was only temporarily open and served mainly refreshments. It had a second, identical stand in the Tropicana sector, though it had a smaller, uncovered eating area. The robot placed the glass on the tropical style table. "Mister Dantes would like a second Eye of the Hurricane."

"As soon as I finish with this new experiment," Paracelsus replied with a small smile. The robot nodded in acknowledgement and floated away.

The caster's hair was pinned up from behind, so it did not get in the way as he mixed drinks and created frozen delights. He had found this activity rather entertaining and enjoyable since it was roughly similar to mixing alchemical ingredients. Fou was perched on top of his blue, V neck shirt as it watched him work. Black board shorts swung with his motions as he quickly finished his current task. He took a nearby vial and began pouring some purple liquid onto the wine glass filled with shaved ice.

It quickly started to emit a soft glow as tiny wisps of fog came off of the delicacy, making the servant sitting at one of the bar stools uncomfortable. Hector stared skeptically at the frozen delight before his eyes wandered onto the vial. His hair was tied back and was slightly damp, like his black Hawaiian shirt, after a recent swim. He waved a fan with his hands slowly to keep a breeze on him, though he shifted his arms to the side as Paracelsus happily passed the delicacy. Still, he could only stare at it.

"When I said surprise me, I wasn't expecting something like this."

"It's nothing deadly, I assure you, Hector," Paracelsus chuckled as Fou hopped onto the countertop to stare at it. "I call it, Ice of the Void."

"That name is very reassuring…" the lancer sighed as he plunged his spoon into the ice. He pulled out a small bit, and noticed Fou was still staring inquisitively. He offered it to the small familiar who sniffed it curiously. It took another sniff, followed by a lick. Its eyes lit up before it rammed its face happily into his shaved ice concoction. Hector could only blink in further disbelief as Fou assaulted his tasty treat. The two men soon began laughing. "Looks sure are deceiving."

"I'll just make you another one."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Marie slid across the sand but managed to hit the ball back into the air. "Oof~!"

Boudica was about to miss the return volley, but Xuanzang managed to dive for the hit. She cheered as the ball flew over the net. Martha and Jeanne collided as the ball sailed between them, making the two saints pout at each other before laughing. Boudica quickly high fived the allied caster, who wore a bikini variation of her white and gold battle attire's undergarments; Some thought she was simply wearing that, but she insisted it was an almost exact copy.

"Great hit!" Boudica chuckled as Xuanzang laughed enthusiastically. The rider quickly dove forward to counter the next serve.

"Mine!" Marie called as she jumped towards the net and slammed the ball on a path towards an open-

Smack! Xuanzang had done a backflip to send the ball into the air. It flew up high before coming down towards their third member. Tota's muscles tensed slightly under his white tank top in anticipation. He knelt down so the edges of his red swim trunks touched the sand, before he jumped up with an eager grin. He slammed the ball hard, sending it over the net and into the sand right before the boundary between Astolfo and Jeanne.

"Yay! Well done, my disciple!" Xuanzang cheered as she bounced and clapped for him. Between her and Boudica, many males liked watching their side.

"My turn to serve!" The male rider stated happily. Astolfo tossed the beach ball up. His sphinx kitten ran up his back, jumped off his head, and grabbed it for itself.

"Mister Sprinkles!" Astolfo cried out in surprise as the kitten quickly attempted to run off with the ball, making the others laugh as the rider gave chase. The kitten almost made it into the crowd with its prize, but was stopped by Nitocris as she gently picked up the celestial pet. She held it to the chest of her vary daring gold bikini, causing it to paw at her large ponytail in an attempt to escape. She giggled in delight as Astolfo grabbed the ball at her feet.

"I shall watch over your pet. There is no better temporary custodian for a sphinx than a kind pharaoh," Nitocris declared, attempting to keep a proud tone. Her small giggles and squeals ruined the effect as she played with the little kitten. Astolfo only grinned back and chuckled.

"Okay! Be nice to Nitocris, Mister Sprinkles!"

Before the rider could run back, a loud beeping came over the speaker systems on the boardwalk, interrupting the previously played music. Cheers and clapping soon flowed through the group as Astolfo and Nitocris turned their attention towards the ocean. They were soon joined by the other players as the wave machine at the far end kicked into high gear. Unseen thanks to the barrier, the machine made a single, exaggerated motion to launch a larger wave than usual towards the spectators. It was at the far end, yet the larger rogue wave could already be seen as it approached the five surfers in the water.

Sand erosion and the beach's angle were designed with the waves in mind, but the designers still wished to create surfing waves at chosen intervals. This allowed people to either enjoy some boat activities or wave oriented ones depending on the majority. Since today was the test run for almost everything, they split it evenly, though there was a near unanimous decision that surfing would be in the morning from then on.

As the wave started to take proper shape for the surfers positioned at the center, Astolfo turned his gaze towards Mordred and Jekyll. The saber was practically hopping on her board in total excitement, while Jekyll was likely considering how he got dragged into that situation. He waved happily towards them for a bit before finally being noticed by Mordred. With a toothy grin, she waved back towards the crowd as the wave reached them.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" **Alright! Wahoooo!"**  Mordred cheered happily as the moving wall of water pushed them forward. Jekyll struggled to shakily get onto his board, while Mordred hopped on both feet like a total natural. She grinned happily as the wave reached its apex.

She turned to her best friend as he finally stabilized himself. She laughed as her board flew along the wave's length. "Catch ya' later, Henry!"

"Mordred, wait for-" It suddenly hit him, or more specifically, the cresting wave did. The force of the water threw him off his board.

The saber, though feeling bad for him, was not worried in the least; As a servant, he'd be fine against simple water. She could only laugh happily as she flew by an employee surfer who lost balance and fell victim to the wave. The cresting wave closed above her, forming a tunnel as she surfed just before its crushing embrace. With a hum, she simply pushed herself towards the crest of the crashing wave to see what riding at the top felt like.

That's when she looked behind her, and her mouth fell open in envious admiration.

Medusa flew through the tunnel on her surfboard, spiraling within the thinner, crashing portion before speeding along the wave itself. She casually smashed through the roof of the crashing wave, only to spin in the air gracefully in a stunning flip. Her board landed atop the wave as she casually rode it home with a thrilled smile gracing her face. The rider had just found something far more amusing than riding a bicycle to its limits.

Sadly, Mordred was far too inspired to bother paying attention as the wave crashed onto her. She yelped in dismay. "Nooo!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Medusa rode out the wave to its end before casually coming to a stop onto the angled beach. She laughed happily as the crowd, and other beach groups, cheered from further away, praising the only surfer to remain standing. A few servants and Gabrielle ran up to her as she picked up her surfboard, with Astolfo leading the way with an enthusiastic grin.

"You were so beautiful! Rider Domination!" Astolfo cried out happily as Medusa blushed lightly.

"I believe I'll be surfing more often," Medusa noted quietly with a smile. "This is very enjoyable."

Gabrielle politely made her way to the front with a grin. "Riding upside down was crazy! You should make up new moves like that! Maybe become a surf instructor?"

The happy rider was about to respond when two simultaneous calls came from afar. "Not bad, Meduseless!"

"…Was that your sisters' way of complimenting that?" Gabrielle asked quietly, only to be met with an embarrassed nod from the rider. Her gaze turned towards the water a few dozen meters away. As her head tilted, the gathered group turned to the water to see Mordred staring at them with a small pout and a light blush. Gabrielle giggled. "Oh come on, Mordred. I'll praise you too! You did well for your first-time surfing."

"Eheh… thanks…" she replied with a tiny smile, but the blush remained and she stayed buried in the water to her neck as the small waves lapped her. Her father's surfboard was pushed and pulled with the waves, though she didn't bother controlling it. Mordred simply sat there.

The group turned to each other in confusion before Boudica stepped forward with a playful smirk. "Mordred… where's your top?"

Mordred's blush turned into an inferno as she tried to hide herself further under the water. The small crowd laughed at her misfortune, causing her to glare at them in total embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up! Don't laugh at this! It's not funny!"

Boudica laughed harder as she pointed towards the approaching Jekyll. With her red top in hand, the assassin advanced with a slightly amused smile. He shook his head as she stared in total relief at her savior. "I found it while swimming back. You should tie a better knot next time."

As the group laughed, Mordred, with arms crossed and covering herself, quickly waded through the water to close the gap. Jekyll handed her the top, only for her to quickly snatch it with a mouthed thank you. Carefully, she worked the top under her covering arm without anybody seeing. She held it there with one arm as she attempted to tie the strings with one hand. It was difficult enough just getting the strings behind her, and she growled in frustration.

"Jekyll! Hold still!" she commanded as she pushed herself against him. "Don't move or I'll kill you! I need to tie this!"

He stuttered in disbelief as the watching group made teasing noises. Mordred, using his chest to pin the top to her breasts, reached back to properly tie the swimsuit again. Her blush remained, though Jekyll now sported one too as he covered his face in embarrassment. Silently, he appreciated the feeling of the saber pressed against him and her breath on his skin, and quietly cursed Hyde for bringing this all to attention. To his relief, Mordred finally pulled away, though he was also disappointed to be honest. His blush remained as deep as Mordred's, as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Stop overreacting… it wasn't that big of a deal…" Mordred muttered as she eyed him.

Jekyll groaned and rolled his eyes. "You could have asked me to tie it for you while you held it! Maybe changed into your armor until you got to a changing room? There were others methods to handle that situation besides what you chose."

Mordred blinked. With a quiet mumble, her blush intensified upon the realization as the group only laughed louder. She quickly began splashing him with water out of sheer embarrassment. "W-Why didn't you say anything! St-Stupid!  **Stupid Henry!"**

"You didn't give me an oppor- Will you kindly cease splashing me!?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Cheers~!"

The knitting group clinked their glasses together and laughed lightly as the setting sun basked the beach in warm light. Boudica now wore a white shawl as she lounged on the beach chair and sipped her drink. Naomi slowly savored her Pina Colada with her companions. With a satisfied sigh, she placed the drink on her shared wooden side table with Medea. Only a few appetizers remained on their plates, though the wonderful smells from the cooks only made them anticipate the incoming buffet with delight.

"Would anyone be interested in a nighttime swim? We are privileged with a break weekend," Vlad inquired as he speared an hors d'oeuvre with a toothpick.

"Night swimming? How scandalous of you, Prince of Wallachia," Medea teased, earning a half-hearted glare from the lounging berserker. They both smirked before laughing. "I would love to. I only have… unfortunate memories when I did previously, and I would like them replaced with better ones."

"That's a good attitude~!" Boudica complimented as she offered Vlad one of her appetizers. He nodded his head and took one.

Approaching laughter caused the group to fall silent and eye their newest groupmate. Boudica sighed and slowly put her plate down as the Romans approached, wearing full togas as they waltzed barefoot through the beach. Their conversation was as loud as ever, since they usually made themselves the center of attention. It was only when Altera, wearing a beautiful, white summer dress, gently tapped on Nero's shoulder and motioned to the group did they quiet down… and begin their approach. Boudica remained calm as she locked eyes with Nero, and they both took on unusually blank expressions.

"Good evening, Romans," Naomi broke the awkward silence for everyone as the stopped before their small gathering.

The Romans, with an absent Caesar, turned to Nero as she gently nodded and smiled. "Good evening, Chaldea's beloved tailors! What a beautiful sunset we have this evening! The muses could surely sing songs of it for months!"

Usually Romulus would chime in with a signature cry, but he surprisingly remained quiet and respectful. Boudica looked at him curiously as he simply smiled and nodded. "It is a wonderful evening to spend with good company."

"No finer way could be met. Shall we toast to Chaldea's greatest gift?" Vlad asked with a raise of his wine glass.

"Prince Vlad, it is a spectacular gift, but small compared to the beauty we are all here together," Nero proclaimed with a raise of her own glass. "What makes it truly beautiful is we are all present to enjoy it, and not in a more brutal grail war! Let these moments, past, present, and future, be forever engraved on our hearts!"

"…I can drink to that!" Naomi cheered as the collected group laughed. They began clinking glasses with each other, though there were some glances towards Boudica as she tapped her own against the Romans' with a pleasant smile. She finally came to Nero, and the group watched carefully.

"I know you'll never forgive me for what I did, Queen Boudica…" Nero started with a small, sad smile. "But I wish you the most pleasant of memories from now on."

Boudica sighed, but smiled back as she raised her glass. "…Thank you, Empress Nero. To you as well."

Their glances clinked to some cheers, before everyone took a sip from their drinks. After waving goodbye, the Romans continued their stroll down the beach towards the next group as Caesar and Cleopatra approached them from the boardwalk. Boudica's friends turned to her as she sighed and watched them leave, before turning back to them with a small smile. She giggled before taking a sip from her drink again.

Medea shook her head with a smile. "You're inspiring. You proved again why Dantes got so irritated trying to understand you."

"Ugh… please don't bring him up either," Boudica rolled her eyes as her friends laughed. She giggled again before simply enjoying her drink in wonderful company. There was too much in her heart for her to simply forgive Rome for what happened, but she could at least appreciate how considerate and respectful they were… around her at least. They would still Chaldea's most boisterous group, but she wouldn't ask them to change, and they've apologized more than enough. But today wasn't a day for thinking about that stuff.

It was for celebrating life. She sipped her drink as the setting sun's rays pierced her glass.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mashu and Gudao lay beneath the replicated stars of the night sky, eagerly awaiting the moon rise.

Their beach blanket rested among many others on the sandy shore as many calmly enjoyed the stars above. Gabrielle's giggles could be heard by the Irish heroes' blanket conglomeration nearby, while Tamamo and Kiyohime's unhindered laughter resonated from a small beach fire. Conversation or not, for most individuals, their focus remained on the unencumbered stars, free from the light pollution and endless clouds. Though he had appreciated moon and star gazing many times on deployments, Chaldean staff finally experienced it again after far too long.

Da Vinci, now clad in her battle attire, quietly sat down behind the couple. She was joined by Roman, wearing a pair of white shorts and a turquoise shirt the caster forced him to wear. David stood behind them in a green tropical shirt and black board shorts. They silently joined the two in staring at the stars. Mashu looked back to them and smiled. She received a tiny, friendly wave of Da Vinci's fingers in response.

Gudao looked back with a grin. "I'm sure there's a lot of curiosities about how you managed some things but… thanks. I don't care how it works, only that it does."

"She's already filled me in on any potential quirks during her final checks," Roman muttered with a smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about any of it, Gudao. It'll just be another of our projects to worry about… yes, that includes the paperwork. I'm not burying you anymore."

At his enthusiastic, but quiet, cheers, his companions laughed. After all, what was a permanent vacation spot if it came with paperwork?


	40. Fragment 39: Managing Oneself and Others

Wood shavings flew as a table saw ripped through its birch victim with precision.

Its sounds were one of many that echoed through the Furniture Department's Plant. Aesthetically, it was distinct from the rest of Chaldea by the little amount of effort given. Cement walls and flooring were coupled with a metal ceiling with rafters for storing larger projects. It had three sliding garage doors with the Chaldea logo, with two leading towards adjacent rooms for the sprawling raw material warehouse and product aesthetical finishing. The only signs of any administrative pieces were at the front desk by the main door, which had a few filing cabinets for the necessary order forms.

As the former Repair Center, it was already well equipped and stocked for constructing household goods. Lathes, steam boxes, drill presses, and other specialized machinery were set up in multiple rows in the center of the large room. Plenty of space was given for the occupants, both human and robotic, to work and maneuver. The walls were stacked with shelving for tools, drying wood products, basic metal components, and other smaller equipment. What was too large, or unrefined, was stored in the adjacent warehouse that was also connected to the Robotics Hanger.

Since its shift in duties, the Plant has been churning out countless furniture pieces for Chaldean residents. Employees could also order their own, though thankfully, many were content to order only two or three extra pieces of personal choice. Servants tended to order more, though none had ever made as large of a requisition order as Marie. The entire facility had ground to a halt in order to construct the salon and properly furnish it to her standard, though the end result earned Supervisor Delaqua and her staff endless prestige and praise even if casters had assisted.

Thankfully, it was the last major project, since Fantasia Resort was handled by the servants in secret; That would have been a nightmare for the staff.

Unlike the Clothing Department, all of the former Repair Center's staff were tradesmen of different specializations. They were engineers, first and foremost, but they were picked by Marisbilly due to a unique set of traits, personality types, age, and personal experiences. Compared to the other groups, theirs got along famously well, especially compared to anyone from the Magecraft Division. They were a united team by definition, and their level of coordination and efficiency had always been unrivaled by any other department save for the leyshift operators.

While they were friendly and welcoming, an individual had to be special to weave themselves into the closely-knit group.

As the supervisor was monitoring an employee as he carefully manipulated a spinning metal lathe, she peeked towards the only one to do so. Many had believed the heroic spirit managed to enter their ranks due to fame or force, at least until Delaqua revealed the real reason. The red muscle shirt wearing servant simply wished to explore a curiosity of his, and he's been of great help ever since. A smile touched her lips as he pulled a few oak planks from a steam box with his bare hands. His well-fit carpenter jeans pressed against a nearby table as he placed the boards down to bend by hand.

She smirked. To think King Leonidas of the famous three hundred Spartans would be so interested in wood and metal working.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 39: Managing Oneself and Others** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

" _Is there something I can help you with… King Leonidas…?" Delaqua asked tentatively as she approached the lancer slowly._

_The Spartan turned to her quietly after gazing around the intriguing room. Though he only wore denims and a tight, black muscle shirt, the supervisor had only made eye contact with him. Already she earned tiny respect from the king, since it seemed she was comfortable or familiar with the muscular male form; A fair number of female staff openly eyed him, but the supervisor in a loose-fit uniform didn't. She stood stiff before him, with a noticeable amount of nervousness rather than lust. That would not do, but he was not here to correct someone._

" _Are you Supervisor Delaqua?" Leonidas asked with a strong voice. His presence had ground most of the working employees to an intimidated halt._

_With a calming inhale, she nodded. "Yes. Are you here to request furniture? We don't have a dedicated staff for the front desk, but I could-"_

" _That will not be necessary," the Spartan calmly interrupted, before turning his gaze once more at the room that surrounded him. It intrigued him, and he could not recognize many of the items before him. The grail had provided much information for combat purposes, but it clearly lacked in more mundane regards seen as insignificant to the overall picture. "I want furniture, but I am more interested in making it myself."_

_After sending a startled and perplexed glance to a nearby employee, she looked back at Leonidas. "King Leonidas… Our new purpose here is to assist you with that."_

" _I understand that, but I will make the furniture myself." His tone left no room for arguments, and it unnerved the supervisor._

_After another uncertain look around the room at several staff and robots, she slowly nodded. "If you insist then. Feel free to use what you need, though I only have one request. Please be courteous to my staff and I so we can complete other orders in a timely manner. That's all I ask."_

_Leonidas' expression remained blank, but she had unknowingly earned another point with him. She had gone from nervous to openly making a request of a servant, let alone a king, which was a notion most staff considered overreaching. Almost all employees in Chaldea were still getting accustomed to different servants' presences and aura, yet some, like Delaqua, were making better headway than most. He could respect that to a small extent, but definitely not as much as someone who would risk their lives at his side in battle._

" _That is a reasonable request. I will not stand in the way of any of your workers."_

_With a relieved breath, she nodded and bowed. "Thank you, King Leonidas."_

_The workshop soon went back to production. Sounds of drills piercing wood and saw blades spinning filled his ears as he slowly made his way further into the room. He stood tall and proud, with a walk that echoed the prestige of his title and birthright. Leonidas was a Spartan, and showing anything otherwise would be heresy to the belief and pride of himself and his people. As he glanced at an employee working a wood lathe, and another welding two pieces of metal together, he only displayed confidence on his nearly stoic face._

_Within his mind, however, there was an unshakable nervousness and anger directed at himself._

_His eyes glanced over every machine, trying to comprehend their purpose if no one was using it. What little he witnessed of his own craftsmen, artisans, and workers creating his goods did little to help his comprehension here. While some machines, like the lathes, he could understand and likely use. There were still many that baffled him, and it made him irritatingly nervous at the idea he would be seen as a buffoon. Many of his Spartans were muscle heads and hot-blooded idiots, but he had risen to Kingship as one of the smartest of his time. For him to fail to grasp these unassuming tools, and be nervous about it, was unacceptable to him._

_It made him angry, but he would not let it get a hold of him. He was not a hot-blooded idiot._

_For the glory of his people, he could not be made a fool here by inanimate objects. He wished for furniture, but his pride would desire it to be made by his hands. If he failed to properly understand a piece of equipment, he could be seen as incompetent, but that's where the problem rested. He could be seen as a muscle head by standing there clueless, or approaching and using a piece of machinery the wrong way. There was the possibility of asking for help but… no. Spartans do not ask for help._

_The last time his men got help, the Phocians failed their station and allowed the Persians to surround them._

_Leonidas approached his enemy, pushing his nervousness aside with his frustration. The wood lathe before him could not be defeated by spear and shield, but it would lose to him this day. Like the wood shavings beneath his approaching feet, he would crush this opposition and prove his intelligence and pride. He would not be seen as a pure, temperamental muscle head his fellow Spartans were; He was better than that, because he was their king. For the pride of his people, he would not be made a fool here!_

" _King Leonidas…? Is everything alright?"_

_Stopped in his tracks, he looked behind him as Delaqua stood patiently. To her confusion, he quickly glanced at the wooden lathe before turning back to the bewildered supervisor. Withholding a sigh, he was about to answer when she interjected. "I apologize. I should have asked before, but would you like a small tour so you know where everything is?"_

_Right. He needed the raw materials before he could even construct anything. Already he had proven himself to be slightly incompetent in his approach to making furniture. He would not admit any fault, so to save face with the other servants. Chulainn was a great sparring partner, though he would ensure he would never find ammo to toss teasing jabs like he did towards Emiya._

_Leonidas nodded firmly and withheld his frustrations. "A tour would be good, if you can spare the time."_

" _Certainly," the supervisor nodded. "I have no project of my own at the moment, so there's no rush. Let's start with the storage warehouse."_

_He nodded in agreement. Thankfully she did not prod further._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Thanks for helping with the rocking chair for Jing Ke, Leo," Delaqua smiled as she walked back to check on another drying project.

The king chuckled and nodded. "Certainly, Val. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't enjoy woodworking."

He returned to his work as the supervisor walked away.  _'Nine months… Has it really been nine months since then?'_

It was a rhetorical question. While keeping track of time was hardly a task, Leonidas could proudly count to the days without much effort. It had only become a commonly known fact by Halloween, but he had a keen interest in Mathematics. His expertise in its extent back then paled in comparison to what he had learned now, but it was what helped him keep his city state in working order. Even as a servant, that interest still lingered, and has only grown after Delaqua managed to break through the Spartan's phalanx.

As a fighter, she chipped away at his strong, stoic disposition as only another warrior could, but he also tore at her façade. Where she found a man too prideful, temperamental, and confident to admit his shortcomings or ask for help, he too unveiled a woman who was far too concerned and fearful of how others perceived her. He did not want to be acknowledged as a muscle head like the rest of his Spartans, but his prideful denial prevented his own potential growth. She was incredibly smart and had a hidden fitness level leagues above her peers, but she lacked the mental resilience to prevent others' opinions from dramatically affecting her.

Leonidas was beyond glad they met that day, since they helped each other in ways no one else might have.

Upon locking the now bent planks into place to dry, the Spartan picked up one small piece of cut lumber that rested on a pile nearby. Brushing the wood shavings off so the measured marker lines were no longer obstructed, he casually approached the wood lathe. Like Delaqua had taught him so many months ago, no longer embarrassed or frustrated to admit it, he secured the piece of material, grabbed some carving tools, and spun up the machine. Systematically and carefully, he began to shape the wood and cared little for the shavings that began to coat him.

Woodworking took equal parts artistic finesse and mathematical precision. Finding proper balance of both had been frustrating for him, but he had endured and endeavored to learn for the sake of his pride. For a man who stood against a sea of Persians in that lonely pass, a piece of wood was not going to deter him. It was not a painstakingly long task as it was in his day, but it allowed for more calculations to note down so the furniture came out identical.

The process was nearly meditation for him, much like sparring or the puzzles introduced to him. While it let him use mathematics in a unique way, it was also physically involved. Both together made it a great way to vent anger in a peaceful manner, as his mind fell distracted with mental notes, numbers, angles, and calculations. It was one of ways that helped him reel in his temperament. Though he found much joy in using his newfound knowledge of math for such a task, it was never as much as fighting.

As the lathe slowly stopped spinning momentarily, he looked towards Delaqua loading a steam box behind him. There were many dangers working with baggier clothing in such an environment, but she was an ace of her trade. With an inquiry in mind, he quickly scanned to make sure no other employees were listening, and confirmed only a robot was nearby; Robots don't gossip. "Did you accept Gabrielle's request?"

Delaqua closed the steam box a little more gently than she normally would. She sighed. "Yea. I did."

"You're certain you wish to step into the ring? You were rattled the last time. I do not wish to see your self-esteem uprooted again."

"We've been over this, Leo. I got carried away too," Delaqua sighed as she took the two work gloves off her hands. "Besides… I'm not fighting Gabrielle this time. It's supposed to be a playful opener to get the crowd excited for the real match that follows. From what she says, many  _want_  to see me fight again."

"Can you blame them?" Leonidas smirked, making her chuckle back and shake her head. "You have my spear and shield, as always. I support you."

"I don't wish to impale my opponent, but I'll consider the shield for laughs." With a nod, the lancer turned back to inspect his crafted strut. The raw design was done, but by his calculations there was still plenty of room to get fancy without compromising the piece's integrity. He had plenty of time until lunch.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Usually bustling with laughter and light hearted conversations, the tension was noticeably higher in the cafeteria. Casual talks and usual activity was still present, but it was noticeably lower as tables occasionally shot stares at the offending duo. Occasionally, the gazes would be redirected to another curious pair, but still the attention for the afternoon was focused towards a side table. Silently, the two servants sitting there ate their meals like the rest of the room, and it was nerve wracking for many.

Watching carefully from his own table, Leonidas sat with crossed arms beside Iskandar, Cu, and Kintoki. While the massive king and Irish lancer were wearing their battle attire for their after-lunch spar, Kintoki had a cleanly pressed white polo that might actually burst due to its fit on the muscular hero. Whether his shirt's durability or the observed table were under more tension could be debated. The four simply stared curiously at the pair of heroes, though only Cu and Leonidas had any reason to as volunteered Peacekeepers.

It was unusual to think it, but this was the reason Okita had asked for some volunteers to look after Karna at lunch. To the room's stunned silence only minutes before, Arjuna had walked up to his table with his own lunch, sat down across from him, and silently ate his meal. Neither made eye contact, nor any form of conversation or greeting. They just sat there eating in silence. Whether it was truly their decision or at someone else's personal request was a mystery. It was unusual and concerning, but it appeared that was all they were going to do.

Still, their table held most of the attention as opposed to Brynhildr and Siegfried nearby. While they were also a possibly worrying case, with the Valkyrie taking a special potion every other day, she was finally in control of herself. Enough control that they started spending time together out of the female lancer's curiosity over Siegfried. No one could blame her considering the origins of the saber, and it at least seemed like the start of a fair friendship as Arash and Paracelsus approached to join them.

Leonidas' eyes quickly shot back to the Indian's shared table. Arjuna had picked up his knife and noticeably glanced, for the first time, at Karna. The lancer paid him no heed as the archer's gaze narrowed barely a fraction, but he saw it. Leonidas and Cu's muscles tensed, as did other observing peacekeepers, only for them to breathe in relief. Arjuna had only glared monetarily, and proceeded to cut up his Tandoori chicken. To be fair, it was almost laughable he would attempt something on Karna with a useless knife as opposed to the legendary weapons to his name. They got riled for little reason but a discontent glare.

"Okita's worries will not come to pass, it seems," Leonidas noted as Arjuna took another calm bite of his food. His own rack of ribs was getting cold.

"We should leave them be," Iskandar asked with a slightly bored tone. He smirked as Leonidas turned to him. "I doubt they will fight, though I would like to see it myself."

"It was one hell of a display," Cu agreed as he relaxed. He turned to the Spartan. "Ah well, maybe you'll see it another time under friendlier conditions. At least there's no peacekeeping emergency for us today."

"Then we should return to lunch. Again, I must thank you for letting me sit with you. My usual company had other plans," Leonidas nodded towards the companions. He casually tore off a rib from its companions as Iskandar loudly opened a bag of chips.

"Same with ours. No idea what Waver is helping Babbage, Edison, and Da Vinci with, but it's sure to be golden!" Kintoki chuckled.

Iskandar merely grinned. "Feel free to sit with us when you please, Leonidas. It is great to accommodate another fellow Greek Ruler!"

While Leonidas had many acquaintances among the servant population, he wasn't actually friends with many of them. His stoic attitude and disposition towards martial discipline, plus his worse temperament back then, kept him from making significant bonds, but Iskandar had been one to bridge the gap. Though he held Achilles in high regard as a personal idol, the King of Conquerors also had some admiration for the legendary three hundred and their exploits. He had proclaimed that such a strong bond between a king and his army is the epitome of trust and respect. Soon after that, and a few spars later, they had become strong allies.

They still had yet to spar the mighty three hundred against the Ionioi Hetairoi, but sadly many, especially Acting Director Roman, did not share their enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you don't wanna have some fun with us, Leonidas?" Cu asked while leaning back on his chair. It was perched on its back two legs.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I agreed to swap places with Nero for this afternoon's invasion."

Kintoki chuckled at his favorite term for supply sortie. "Golden! So you're on Gabby's team with me!"

"Why did that Empress want to be swapped out…?" Cu pondered out loud as he righted his chair. He picked up his water bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Usually Nero likes spending time searching for possible fashion accessories for Cleopatra and her-"

Someone choked on their lunch behind Leonidas. The lancer curiously turned around to see Robin covering his mouth while his companions were laughing exuberantly. Fergus was clutching his bare chest while Drake was burying her laughter in her red sweater that rested on the table. As the Irish saber patted the back of her white tank top in an attempt to calm both of them down, Robin's face looked equal parts horrified and depressed. He slowly and uncharacteristically slouched in his chair, which caused his green, collared shirt to rise and crumple.

Leonidas eyed the archer curiously. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"Oh yea… spectacular," the archer spat flatly, making his two companions erupt into laughter again. He glared at them. "This isn't funny!"

"To us it is!" Drake chimed in with a devious snicker. Her eyes flashed humorously at him as he grumbled. "Have fun this afternoon, Mister Manager!"

"Can we get the first record copies since we have inside connections?"

"Drake, what do you mean-  **OH,"**  Kintoki stuttered to a stop before laughing as well. "Leonidas! You've given Robin a golden pass to dine in hell!"

Ignoring the quote from that movie, though he really did like how they portrayed him and his men, he simply turned back to Robin as the archer stared at him in dismay. He knew the orange-haired man used to be much more nihilistic in his beliefs upon summoning, but even this was going further than that. The servant looked like he was about to go through a nightmare, but he couldn't understand why. Whatever he had just caused, he should simply face it like a true warrior, even if the archer admittedly was a tad cowardly. What was so funny that even Kintoki beat him to understanding the-

"Oho?" Iskandar's eyes widened as he smirked at the archer. "I see… Wasn't little Liz trying to find singing time with Nero? Something about a deal made in America?"

Leonidas' eyes slowly widened. Almost nothing would force the brave warrior to break his steeled composure, but the single revelation had done just that. He had subjected Robin to the pits of hell itself, and the sounds of unyielding terror that would inflict untold torment upon his soul. While he believed that was being far more dramatic than necessary about describing their singing, it really was that terrible and fury inducing. How much worse could it get singing together?

"My condolences to you, Robin… but you will make it to the end of this fight like a true warrior. Show no fear! Only courage!"

The archer did not look convinced in the least as he groaned into his hands.

"Like a true warrior, he says!" Fergus bellowed out as he fell out of his chair laughing. "No number of demons could prepare any man for their deadly duet!"

Save for the deployment, the rest of the day would prove rather mundane.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The next morning started off much more to his personal liking.

" **Front leaning rest position! Move!"** As one, the ten standing individuals dropped to position their hands against the ground.

Leonidas' arms casually readjusted on the wet, sifting sand of the beach. From his head, to his red board shorts, all the way down to his feet, the Spartan was soaked like the nine individuals roughly in line with him. They too wore various swimsuits and shorts as they struggled to get into a proper pushup position. A wave crashed onto the sandy beach, smashing against their arms and chests while tearing away the grain beneath their hands. They struggled to maintain their position, as some employees wobbled among heaving breaths, but Leonidas was calm and relaxed. The hours of workout calmed his mind of any frustrations.

Yet this was still nothing compared to what home was like.

Spartan training regimes were rigorous, and there was no doubt in his mind most of the staff wouldn't be able to handle it. They weren't fighters born and raised, but merely scientists, mages, engineers, and other specialties. Unforgiving and brutal, the Spartan training would likely kill them, and that would not be ideal in Chaldea; This was not his city state. Regardless, they showed up for the training program, and he would give them the conditioning they needed to be sturdier and more confident individuals.

" **Now! Thirty count wave push-ups! Are any of you going to quit now!?"** He roared, though the moving waters were hardly deafening to begin with.

"No, sir!" they resonated as one as another wave rushed against their forms. His spiritual presence likely did wonders to inspire them this far past their comfort zone.

" **In Cadence! Begin! One-Two-Three!"**  "One!"

Two pushups in, another wave already struck and threatened to push some into the sand. They held.

" **One-Two-Three!"**  "Two!"

Leonidas kept perfect form and rhythm from his position just ahead of them. No one respected a military leader that doesn't train with their men, and he was glad to learn from Gudao this concept still held to this day. As king, he would train with his troops daily and show them he could stand with them in the hardest of times as one. He was an icon for them to help model themselves after to be better individuals, not just for themselves, but for those to their left, right, and behind. For those in front, he would be the first fearsome visage of their unyielding will and power.

" **One-Two-Three!"**  "Fifteen!" "Ahhh!"

A wave had slammed into the individual to the far left, causing her to lose balance and falter onto the sand. Leonidas' eyes rocketed to the fallen form.  **"Get up! The longer you take, the longer the rest wait in the tides!"**

The woman sputtered furious apologies while scrambling to her weary arms. Leonidas stared at her with a firm gaze, but not one of disgust or frustration. He assured the woman reassumed the correct position before beginning the count again. They had been exercising for an uncounted period of time, and he knew they were at their last ounces of strength by the raspy breaths that resonated over the waves. They were at the ends of their rope, and it was here they would find out who they truly were.

Would they fall or rise? That's what he would make them find out for themselves.  **"Once more! One-Two-Three!"**

Thus, they continued, until the next incident. As the sand sifted beneath their hands from a new receding wave, the person to his direct right faltered to the ground, gasping for breath. He roared once more.  **"Do not linger in the sands! The others are waiting on you!"**

They still had five more counts to go, but the individual was struggling to find his strength again. He had yet to falter as much as the others, but as he examined the man's eyes, he could see the struggle within. He was sapped of strength, but he was still trying to force himself up as his black board shorts clung to the wet sand. The lancer's forceful form of motivation had its influence. On shaking arms, he finally did it as Leonidas gazed firmly at his blue eyes.

Gudao stared back with heavy breaths and cursed himself. His eyes were steeled, and Leonidas gathered just a little more respect for him. "Sorry!"

"You rose, master. There is nothing to be sorry for rising again, only for falling and refusing to stand…  **Now! The final five! One-Two-Three!"**

To see the male master here was a surprise. He knew Gabrielle constantly trained with Scathach and the other Irish, but Gudao mostly kept his physical conditioning to himself. This was the first time he's seen him doing something far more serious than simply lifting weights repetitively or running the track. There was nothing wrong with either, but it didn't test waters a training regime from a warrior could. To know the master was now looking to better himself openly was commendable, and it clearly wasn't just for show.

He had kept up for the uncounted amount of time since they started. Without cheating and using magecraft reinforcement of some sort, he kept pace with the others. Where they had fallen more often, he would endure for longer. There was nothing to be ashamed of, yet he could see the disappointment in his eyes after finally faltering. It was the same disappointment in Gabrielle's eyes as she struggled to pick herself up to avoid Delaqua's final strike.

Whether this self-critical view was something he picked up from admiring Gabrielle all his childhood or not, he didn't know. It was nothing to be upset about.

What he did know was that Gudao would always be hard on himself for failing something, but he would remain in control of himself. Through their toughest times in the singularities, he was a reliable, stable anchor. He was always trying to prove himself to them, and he always managed to send the message perfectly. While not as physically capable as his best friend, he was still placing considerable effort into something that, from Leonidas' view, he could have faltered doing several times more. It was both inspiring and encouraging.

"Thirty!"  **"All stand!"**

The master stood with the rest of the volunteered group. Leonidas, not winded at all, casually turned to them to examine their states. While the disappointment still gleamed in Gudao's eyes, the determination still burned through every fiber of his body, and he could sense that well. Several others looked determined, but their bodies were clearly not ready for more punishment. The rest looked nearly defeated, both in body and mind, as they breathed heavily in hopes of another small break; Their last one was ten exercise sets ago.

"Take a breather!" He commanded in a calmer voice, though still powerful. The relieved sighs made him chuckle as he walked past Gudao while patting him on the shoulder. While the master made him proud, there was another interest that trumped his wish to commend him properly.

Leonidas walked the two dozen meters towards the three newly arrived spectators. Anne and Mary had matching black bikinis with a pirate skull pattern across the top. The bottoms were covered by red towels, and the taller pirate had a food container gripped in one hand. He was far more interested in the paper bag Delaqua held as she stood beside them. Her work boots and socks were in her other hand, as she waited casually with an amused smile. He finished his quick approach to the uniform clad employee, only for her to raise the bag towards him.

"Hungry, Leo?" she asked as Mary and Anne giggled beside her. It wasn't at the mundane question, rather the confused look on his face. "I brought you your favorite, special-order breakfast… Steak with light barbecue sauce."

"I appreciate the thoughtful treat, Val, but I thought we were going to meet for breakfast?"

"As did I," she smirked with a small chuckle, making the pirate girls laugh.

"It's fifteen minutes into breakfast. You're over your workout schedule, Spartan," Anne decided to happily point out.

Leonidas blinked as Delaqua chuckled again. Though the two pirates didn't know, she could tell when the Spartan King was in a state of embarrassed anger, and he was definitely more than a little flustered even if his stoic demeanor remained firm. After grumbling about the look in her eye that teased, in a friendly way, that he was getting too wrapped up in his workouts, the lancer turned back to the group. They were all very winded and had been working for far longer than he wanted them to.

He had clearly failed to keep proper time. Has it really already been two hours of working them to their limits? To be fair, the grueling Spartan workouts usually lasted longer, so it was likely habit that pushed it further. He silently vowed not to make the same mistake again, but at least his assembled crew had proved themselves on day one.

"I… shit. I need to apologize to them after congratulating their excellent effort! Then I need to-"

"Calm down, Leo," Delaqua sighed as the pirate girls laughed. "I don't think they'll be too upset. Just call it the hardest day?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Clang!

Leonidas deflected the golden blade of his opponent's spear before thrusting his own bronzed weapon at him. With what was best described as lazy grace, Hector slowly leaned back to dodge the thrust, letting it glance over his green cloth and tickle his flapping black cape. His relaxed expression remained as he quickly shortened Durindana's hilt to a sword length. With a casual, yet strong, swat, he batted away the spear and lengthened the handle once more. He made three quick thrusts-

Metal grinding shrilled through the air as it grazed off the Spartan's iconic shield. With practiced grace, his bare muscles flexed as he jumped backward. The red plume of his helm waved in the snowy winds of the Training Grounds as he skid across the snow. Hector refused to follow the fellow defensive lancer, but Leonidas did not intend to stand idle. Gritting his teeth under his bronze helm, he pounced, rocketing through the air like a comet before smashing his shield against the Trojan defender's guard.

Hector grunted, and nearly broke his calm expression, as he used Durindana's length to break the attack, surprising Leonidas. The irony of a spear stopping a shield's attack was shattered as Hector stepped to the side, twirling Durindana rapidly before slicing it through the Spartan's red cape towards his bare-

It was stopped instantly by a quick slash with a spear. Hector leaped rearward to dodge the king's fast thrusts which rended the air he stood only a second ago. With a satisfied grunt, Leonidas tensed his leg muscles to follow-

"Wait!" Hector called out loudly but calmly. Leonidas stared inquisitively through the slit of his helm as Hector kept one hand raised. Cupping his spear in the crook of his arm, he fished in his pocket and pulled out… a pack of cigarettes. "…smoke break? That was quite the shield bash."

"Again!?" Leonidas yelled angrily, though Hector merely grinned and chuckled. The Spartan lancer groaned, but would relent anyway. When the Hero of Troy decided to take a smoke break during their spars, he would not change his mind. There was no point attacking a target that would just stand there.

"I haven't gotten around to having enough today… Oh, lovely. That caster sure knows how to pick his packs," Hector muttered happily as he exhaled.

Leonidas could only glare at him and keep his anger checked. Exercise and sparring were supposed to let him vent it, but instead it was steadily building. With a growl, he shook his head as his fists gripped the weapons harder. "What were you possibly doing that you couldn't find a smoke break?"

His grin only grew wider. "Oh. You see… I was taking a nap in my room and set the alarm, but I decided I wanted to sleep more... Four hour naps are refreshing!"

The Spartan King gawked disbelievingly as Hector chuckled, clearly pleased with himself and not hiding it. "…Sometimes I wonder if the old man act is  _just_  an act."

"Oh geez you… I'm not that old, am I? There's a bunch here older than me…" Hector trailed off to himself as he started counting on one hand.

He stopped at four and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Leonidas growled and planted his spear into the ground to wait while his friend took a quick puff with a content smile. Of his few friends, Hector was the most recent, and by far the most irritating. He had plenty of respect for the hero prior to his arrival. The man was a fellow Greek, a great leader, perceptive strategist, and a valiant defender of his homeland much like him. Being fellow lancers who did not yield on the defensive also helped, though his admiration faded slightly when he learned of his rather  _unique_  outlook.

There was no doubt Hector liked playing a fool to lull enemies into a false sense of security, because he did take fights seriously; He just never showed it. The true issue was he was rather casual and lazy about nearly everything else. No fault could be placed on someone for having such a laid-back attitude, but he would appreciate it if he was a little more accommodating about having a smoke break in the middle of a spar, let alone three. If only he was as serious in Chaldea as he was in singularities.

They've been on two together, and he had shown his true colors as a driven, serious defender. Together they were quite the bulwark.

Perhaps it was just a wakeup call for the Spartan. Delaqua did often state, after she worked up the courage, that he was often far too serious. Was the muscle head embodiment getting to him again? He sighed to himself, hoping that wasn't the case. Hector scratched his head in response. "Sorry…"

At least he took the time out of his lazy day to spar with him. "… Just take your time."

The lancer grinned at him and flashed a thumbs up. Leonidas rolled his eyes under his helmet. He'd have to vent on a chair leg or two instead.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Chaldeas hummed softly in the center of the Deployment Room, with only a handful of other noises echoing within the large space. There was some shifting of battle attire and quiet conversation to break the tension, but nothing too casual for the atmosphere. Leonidas glanced around from his seated position on one of the pads, noting the others who remained on standby. Several servants and Gudao could only wait patiently, and in silent concern, as Roman monitored the situation with Gabrielle's team.

What was supposed to be a benign, minor singularity had turned malignant in a heartbeat, but the female master had it under control… so far.

Leonidas eyed his master's calm demeanor. While he was likely worried, malignant singularities weren't likely to be as dangerous as a primary; The incident with Ibaraki had been a terrible exception. It was rare for a singularity to upgrade in threat level while deployed though, but the man's mostly calm demeanor displayed his confidence in the servants and fellow master. At worst, they would be deployed to stop a rapidly escalating situation. At best, they would have just wasted their time standing around waiting.

Waiting was always what got people thinking, and that usually led down the wrong path towards mounting anxiety or frustrations. Distractions and mundane activities helped to prevent this issue, which was why Spartans always psyched themselves for battle by doing such practices. Grooming each other's hair or helping to clean equipment were his favorite past times in keeping his nerves steeled yet ready, while keeping his excitement at a minimum level. There were no other Spartans to groom here, and his weapons were beyond clean, so he was committed to his most recent acquisition.

Curiously watching, Ushiwakamaru looked quietly at the notepad the sitting lancer held. "Third one already?"

"I ran out of easy Sudoku puzzles the other day. I must obtain more," Leonidas answered calmly as he filled in a box with the number six. He erased another.

"I don't get how you can keep completing those. They look repetitive," the rider noted, but Leonidas shrugged lightly.

"As I do not understand how trimming a small tree can bring inner peace."

She simply continued to watch as he completed the grid. It was hardly a mathematically involved puzzle, but it was far easier than the most recent ones Delaqua had been introducing to him. Learning the algorithms was difficult for the lancer, but they were necessary stepping stones. Never before would he have thought a square would cause him such sheer rage, since his favorite formations involved the shape. Alas, the Rubik's Cube was simply a demonic entity he would relate to the Gordian knot.

At least Sudoku puzzles served as his fourth form of anger management.

"I never would have thought you to be such an intellectual," Ushiwakamaru admitted. It made the lancer stop and eye her carefully. She bowed slightly. "Sorry... I did not mean that in an offense."

He sighed and placed the notepad next to his helm to crack his back. "I don't believe many would. I just find tasks like Sudoku interesting."

The rider paused briefly as he picked up the small notepad again. "Can you teach me sometime?"

Leonidas looked up curiously. He wasn't much of a teacher, rather a learner. He and Ushiwakamaru also haven't talked very much; Their conversation now was usually the extent of their interactions. Still, he found himself curious. "It's simple. I could explain it now if you prefer."

"We have nothing better to do," she chuckled before stepping off of her pad. She sat across from the lancer as he consolidated his thoughts. As he pulled out a brand-new puzzle to explain, the intercom blared to life.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone. Gabby has the situation under full control and is commencing cleanup. No serious casualties,"Roman's voice echoed into the large room. Gudao let out a relieved sigh as the three pirate girls in front of the sitting pair complained on their pads. "Thank you for coming in case of an emergency."

"I was looking forward to more treasure too!" Drake complained as she threw both arms around Mary and Anne. The smaller and taller pirates chuckled as the British legend slowly moved them towards the exit. "Shit… Let's see if Blackbeard is still playing that warship game. I'm in the mood for some sailing."

"As long as he's not sneaking into our room again," Mary grumbled, making Anne roll her eyes as they kept walking. Leonidas could never understand how they could be so unbelievably lenient towards the pirate for his raids. Then again, they did tend to get violent when they caught him in the act.

"Let us take this elsewhere?" Leonidas offered.

"If you do not mind. I am still curious about Sudoku."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a light rustle of his jeans, Leonidas came to a halt in the middle of the hallway.

Plenty of things made the Spartan King angry, he would begrudgingly admit. Consistent incompetence in battle was nearly unforgiveable. Too much lettuce on his meat salad even more so. The list numbered high, and it angered him that so many little things could still upset him, which was also an embarrassing admission. For a king who liked to believe he was a few steps above his fellow Spartans, but not in a demeaning way, it was a sad realization he was roughly the same.

As a politician when dealing with other city states, this included owing anyone a favor. It was a token that could be bargained for leverage when necessary, and he preferred Sparta be the one owed. It didn't always turn out that way, and the same held true in the halls of Chaldea. Individuals were better suited for various situations, and could be the absolute worst when dealing with certain others. As much as he prided his own diplomatic ability, there was no dealing with certain servants.

Cursing his weakness in the situation, the lancer held the box of candles against his black muscle shirt as his leg muscles tensed beneath his jeans. There were no hiding spots in the long, straight hallway save for the crossing ahead. Going into spirit form would be problematic with the items in hand, but Boudica was solving his dilemma at the intersection, as she usually did. The smiling rider, after making a curtsy in her white sundress, pointed down another hallway for the large, leather-strapped berserker before her. "I believe Heracles headed back to your room."

"Oh! Thank you, Boudica! It's difficult getting the staff to answer a question without them getting nervous," Spartacus laughed back, all while keeping the eerie smile on his face. How was the rider so used to it? "You must come to dine with us tomorrow! The children will be there too."

"Oh? Then how could I refuse?" she promised with a bright smile and a giggle. "I hope you have a good night, Spartacus."

"Yes! And to you too, Queen Boudica," Spartacus nodded before his thudding footsteps began walking down the hallway. A robot carrying supplies had to hover out of the large berserker's way, but he paid it no attention as Boudica turned to Leonidas.

She waited until Spartacus disappeared from sight before nodding his way. Leonidas quickly approached with a flat expression. "I appreciate it."

"The things I do for you, Vlad, and the Romans," she teased with a small smile. He scowled and she bowed lightly. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"You succeeded before then. I don't have a tall berserker roaring at me for having a city state full of slaves… which I no longer do."

"As the Romans are no longer oppressing others," Boudica added with a relieved smile. Of course she would be the most pleased with that fact. "Spartacus is difficult, but he's manageable and a good friend to have. It's just too bad the mad enhancement potion will likely do nothing for him."

"It would have been convenient, but that's how it is," Leonidas shrugged with the box in his hands. He frowned with irritation. "It seems I owe you even further, Boudica."

"And as I said before, Leonidas, think nothing of it. I just love being helpful where I can," she answered with a reassuring smile. "There's no need to get upset over something measly like this. I'm just serving to keep the peace, and the paperwork away from Okita."

He shook his head. "I do not wish to look ungrateful or owing in any form. I will repay my debt, or it will be unfair to you."

"If you're going to be difficult…" she teased with a small smile, and put a finger to her lip in thought. She soon beamed and looked to him in hopeful curiosity. "I've been on the fence about a wooden display case. Would I be asking for too much of you?"

His eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, though his anger for owing a favor remained. The lancer did not know what he should have been expecting in the first place, but the request was certainly doable for him. He enjoyed his new hobby, so he could hardly consider it a task for compensation. With a content nod, he settled on the terms, and was thankful Boudica was not one of the more demanding servants.

"That is agreeable. As soon as I finish with a small project for George, I will begin work."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

He was alone in the Plant, as was the usual case. Though most requests were completed by the staff, he had been pitching in as his show of gratitude for allowing him to use the machines for leisure and anger management. It was a no-lose situation for him, since he got extra practice in creating furniture through his calculations. Over time, he had become as skilled as many were in wood craft, though there was much to be desired with his metal working. He was still learning the tendencies of different metals.

The table saw sliced into the piece of lumber to properly shape it. Shavings and saw dust sprayed into the air, but his eyes remained focused behind the safety glasses. The cut was clean without any aberrations, and he turned the machine off temporarily to wipe the debris off his black muscle shirt. While most needed to wear something more protective, servants didn't have that issue, so he often made his workmates envious with considerably less clothing; The room tended to heat up rapidly with use.

He pulled a tape measure out of a pocket on his jeans before he swiftly retook measurements. A marker in his other hand notched an endpoint to slice. He continued down its length for spur-of-the-moment ideas on how to decorate the wooden candle stand on the lathe. It was an unusual request by George, but there was likely a reason he wished for one in his room. He didn't want it to match the ones in the chapel, though he gave him freedom to design otherwise.

With any luck, he would have this order for him by tomorrow as a surprise. "Up late again, are we?"

"Same goes to you," Leonidas chuckled as he glanced over at Delaqua. She had opened the front door just enough to get through before closing it. The clock above it read eleven at night, though the supervisor looked awake without a hint of fatigue. "Couldn't sleep?"

"The coffee I made this afternoon was too strong," she shook her head as she picked up the order checklist on the front desk. "I may as well spend my time productively… Maybe start a simple order or two to tire me out."

"If you're too tired in the morning-"

"I'll let Charles handle it, I know," she smirked back at him with a shake of her head. "Thanks for the concern, as always."

A comfortable silence fell over the room as she walked towards the warehouse. Leonidas watched her disappear before turning back to his own work. His hand was on the table saw, but he didn't turn it on. In the brief moment of silence, his mind had allowed the anger to manifest once more. With a sigh, he took a step back to simply stare at the wood. It was an easy project, but it was going to take all night at this rate. Footsteps slowly approached, along with the clanking of wood planks.

"Alright, Leo. What's got you so angry you can't even start the saw to manage it?"

He turned as the wooden planks in her hand fell to the ground casually. She began prepping another table saw nearby, but still kept attentive glances towards him. He only shrugged, knowing there was no hiding anything from her now that they've become this close. She waited patiently, as she always did when he was rarely troubled in the room. The supervisor was a great listener to his occasional rants, and far better at giving advice compared to one of the inanimate machines.

"I seem to owe Boudica far more often than I would like to admit. I hate favors."

She blinked in surprise. "She saved you from another run-in with Spartacus?"

"What else?" He asked with a little more attitude than he should have.

He sighed and was about to apologize, but she cut him off… as usual. "Don't worry about it. Feel free to rant."

"I should be able to deal with Spartacus myself, yet I can't. He only listens to a few, like Boudica," he admitted without regret or shame. It was a regular process for both of them. "I'm furious at my own weakness and helplessness when dealing with the berserker. All I can do is avoid him and prevent an incident from occurring. It is infuriating I cannot face this in a more direct manner."

"I do believe this is the first time you're criticizing yourself for not being as much of a hot-blooded idiot as your fellow Spartans," she admitted, making him look at her incredulously. She smiled lightly to show she meant nothing offensive. "I mean it, Leo. Usually it's the opposite, but you're complaining about being stranded on an island. The great King of Sparta who held off the Persians helpless? I admire you for holding back your urge to do something."

"The last time angered more than just myself," Leonidas admitted. He had let his anger get ahold of himself months ago, and their quarrel nearly turned into a fight in the middle of the gymnasium. Since then he's been avoiding him on request of the masters. "I am a warrior. Fighting is in my blood, yet I cannot use it here to solve this problem."

Leonidas noted the lightbulb over her head as the supervisor's eyes widened. "…Maybe you can."

"I'm a peacekeeper, Val. That is against my station, honor, and pride," he admitted with a scoff.

She actually placed her hand against her face. What was she getting at? "Look, Leo... I have an idea you might find suitable for both of you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"How many Romans does it take to build an aqueduct? None, because they make the slaves do it!" Spartacus chuckled to himself as Boudica groaned into both of her hands. His jokes were usually the same, and often pretty terrible attempts at best.

"You need new gags, Spartacus," she admitted, though he only laughed louder at her dismay. The chain wearing servant walked with the battle clad rider towards the Deployment Room, ready for the supply sortie scheduled for the early morning. There were no problematic servants that would cause a quarrel on the roster, so Boudica was fairly hopeful there would be no headaches to help Gudao overcome.

Her hopes crashed to a halt as fast as Spartacus stopped, as his smile faded ever so slightly. His eyes locked on to Leonidas as he casually approached them wearing only red gym shorts and a matching spandex shirt. The muscular lancer noted Boudica's completely stupefied look, and the mounting tension emanating from Spartacus as he advanced upon the Spartan. As instructed by Delaqua, he remained calm and stopped as the berserker met him in the hallway.

"Spartan King! Have you approached me to boast of your slave society?"

"I've never done anything of the sort, Spartacus. I only come to you with a request."

Spartacus' eyes narrowed as his fists clenched. "I do not take requests from oppressors!"

"So you do not wish to spar to take out some anger against an oppressor?"

To Boudica's elevated surprise, though she was shocked to begin with upon hearing the revelation, Spartacus fell silent. Completely silent. Leonidas remained calm, but he wordlessly congratulated himself as the berserker raised a hand to scratch his chin. "Spar…? Against the Spartan Oppressor?"

"That is correct. Would you like to duel at the training grounds later? I'm in need of a sparring opponent, and you wish to take anger out on former oppressors."

He hummed in presumed thought. "I see... many would be mad at me again if we fought inside. It's too cramped for my liking anyway..."

Delaqua's idea was simple, straightforward, and incredibly daring. Openly inviting Spartacus to a spar meant it was likely to turn into a real fight, but that's the kind of training Leonidas cherished; Sparring usually let him vent anger, but the recent ones only built it. His past few clashes with Hector left much to be desired, and Cu was too busy with other activities involving his fellow Irishmen.

There was also the other, less likely benefit. As Delaqua and Leonidas both knew well, there was no better way to learn and earn respect for your opponent than by fighting them. This was personally proven to her by the new bond formed between the supervisor and Gabrielle. It was a complete gamble because Spartacus was unpredictable and uncontrollable, but the chance still existed.

Perhaps… just maybe, Spartacus' mad enhancement and perspective could be circumvented that way. "Do you find this to be acceptable terms, Spartacus?

The berserker's grin widened. "I will meet you there when I return! I shall claim victory over an oppressor! Prepare yourself, Leonidas!"

He remained calm and respectful, but smiled. "I look forward to it too. Thank you for your time, Spartacus, and good luck to both of you this morning."

Spartacus walked past the lancer with newfound enthusiasm, mumbling to himself about the exciting fight ahead as Boudica approached him with wide eyes. "You asked him to fight you!? Are you out of your mind, Leonidas!?"

"Isn't it the only way two hot-blooded idiots can find common ground?" he dared to admit. Though it frustrated him that's what it all boiled down to, he couldn't argue that was why it had a higher chance of success. Anger could be released through sparring and fights, but even more so if the target was the source of a frustration. With his only source of venting his frustrations seemingly locked to fighting wildly in singularities, perhaps the berserker just needed another form of anger management.

Boudica sighed and covered her face in her hands. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Leonidas only nodded with a tiny smirk. "It's a calculated risk… but you understand how I love playing with math."


	41. Fragment 40: Optimistically Impatient

"…at least the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves?"

Okita only pouted as she flopped into her office chair. Her battle attire swiftly dematerialized to reveal a cerulean kimono with orange flower petals while Ushiwakamaru kept hers on. The rider wore an amused expression as her friend pulled out a report paper to begin writing about the perceived incident. With a huff, she scanned her desk for a pen, only to turn dismayed when she found none. A pen bounced off a stack of papers and rolled to a stop in front of her, making the saber mouth her silent gratitude.

"Report thirty-seven since we formed…" she whispered to herself while filling the blanks. For the group's future reference and organization, they kept all written information in English. She wrote her name in Kanji though. "Report Type… False Alarm… I'm not looking forward to writing the damage section."

Ushiwakamaru laughed. "Hardly difficult. Training Ground received cratered damage, which is nothing the casters can't repair."

The partially exhausted saber still groaned. "I still wish Spartacus and Leonidas kept that spar to a minimum. This is their second ti-"

With practiced ease, Okita covered her mouth with a handkerchief as she coughed. The rider giggled as Okita returned to her- "Nobu!"

She blinked and looked to the door as the rider moved out of the way. Though she couldn't see it, she could tell by Ushiwakamaru's moving eyes and pleasant smile that one of the newer Peacekeepers had just entered. With a squeak, two chibi hands clamped onto the desk on the other side, followed shortly by the signature, cartoonish hat of Nobunaga's gifted automaton. Its eyes were squinted as it struggled, with flailing legs, to clamber onto the desk. Okita giggled as the rider reached over to lift it onto the desk.

"Nobuuu!" The chibi thanked with a small bow. To Nobunaga's chagrin, some of her automata took a liking to Okita and even became _unofficial_ Shishengumi members in addition to Peacekeepers; The warlord got a few extra gifted by Helena as compensation. This chibi proudly wore the blue and white haori, matching the one Okita had recently recovered from a third ascension. It reached onto its back and grabbed the message tube holding the papers. With a happy grin, it presented it to Okita who graciously took it.

As she read the paper, noting the Chibi Nobu's surprisingly good kanji, she smiled. "Well done on filing that report for me."

She pet the little chibi on the head, making it squirm in delight at the praise. The petting stopped, making it grow curious as Okita's eyes shifted to the door. Ushiwakamaru stepped into the office to allow the newest summoned servant to look within. "Hey, you two! It's been a while since we hiked in America, but thanks for your help!"

After hiding her initial surprise, she smiled towards the recognizable, new face as the beautiful Indian employee appeared in the doorway behind him. Before she could greet him, he turned to her with a grin. "So you're in charge of this little Peacekeeping force, huh, Okita? Heh, you look a lot like Arturia now that I-"

Okita pouted for a brief second, interrupted by the fair-skinned man's newly raised hands. Anishka seemed apologetic but amused as the male saber chuckled. "Eh, sorry. I still have that habit of speaking before my mind completes its thought… It's an unfortunate issue. Please bear with me."

As Ushiwakamaru laughed, the saber could only shake her head with a tiny smile while the chibi Nobu waved at the newly arrived redhead. Orange hair glowed brightly at the top, but gradually darkened to a fiery shade. Both of his gold and red gauntlets were perched by the gaudy waistband as he smiled at her with shining ruby eyes. His orange and white waist cape swung slightly as he briefly turned to look at the unusual automaton, though he kept his black clad leggings and boots firmly planted even as it continued to wave.

With an amused sigh, she shook her head and smiled. "I'll do my best, Rama. Have you just come to say hi… or-  **oh!**  Are you interested in being a Peacekeeper!?"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 40: Optimistically Impatient** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Finally seeing Chaldea for himself was great, and so were the many familiar faces who helped him in the past singularity. Though a bit of him still wished he had appeared in another form, he enjoyed keeping the fond memories he made with the Chaldean force. It also meant he had other precious extra moments that occurred during that singularity, which he silently enjoyed. There was plenty of time to make more here, and with determined purpose, he forged the first one that seemed fitting.

"Ahhh, Yokatta!" Okita sighed in bliss as she hugged the little Nobu in her arms. The haori clad automaton enjoyed the gesture peacefully as it stared at Rama. "Some good news for a change! I needed this so badly to halt the tsunami of paperwork! How did the masters deal with this!?"

Rama looked at her with an amused smirk while Anishka and Ushiwakamaru kept pleasant smiles. Okita flushed. "Ah… I got carried away. Okay! Thank you, Rama!"

"I could use a hobby or two, and this sounded fitting for the first," the saber admitted with a chuckle. "What's this about trouble? Do I get to work on my first day?"

Okita shook her head. "That's not the case. It's just that the newest servants before you have been causing grief, both intentionally and unintentionally."

After he glanced to the rider and employee, he looked back in curiosity. "Who were they? It can't be Jing Ke, right? She seemed fairly kind and polite, if not quite the alcoholic."

"Jing Ke arrived just before those two," Okita sighed as she picked up a small stack of papers to show. The sticky note on top indicated the dates of the past week. Rama's eyes widened slightly. "This is all from the Douji Oni. Ibaraki is a menace when she gets bored, and she wasn't even apologetic about how many problems she gave us in that singularity! The nerve! At least Robin seems to have her on some sort of lockdown somehow…  _somehow_ …"

"She follows him like a kid," Ushiwakamaru chuckled, though there was the hint of frustration in her eyes. "However, they're still a nuisance."

"... But to be fair to Shuten, most of her incidents had been due to her nature. Though she seeks out pleasures, she's been thankfully manageable thanks to Drake, Fergus, and especially Kintoki-san," Okita noted with a hopeful smile. The Nobu in her arms squirmed out of her grasp to get back to work. "Helena and Scathach's quick intervention with their combined runes and dispels are buying time to find a real solution to her presence issue."

"I'm sorry my own dispel magecraft and remedies were ineffective," Anishka bowed in total embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed, and Ushiwakamaru rubbed her back in comfort and reassurance. "I just wanted to help, but I also became a victim."

"It would be for the best for servant situations, but thank you for your effort and goodwill in helping the afflicted," Okita bowed with a smile. She quickly sat back down while Rama glanced at the employee. He was a tad curious on why she would dare an attempt, and contemplated if the Hero of Charity had been influencing and inspiring her actions as of late. She did talk very fondly of him and Arjuna, but then again, this woman also lauded him.

"Ah, we're getting carried away again!" Okita exclaimed with a sudden realization, making her lieutenant giggle. "I'll get you the paperwork! Wait- No, I'll-"

"I'll get the paperwork, Okita-taichou," Ushiwakamaru giggled as she walked out the door past Anishka. "Please do the rest."

"H-Hai," the female saber admitted with a slight flush as she corrected herself. "Then… Let's start with our duties and timeline!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I forgot how enthusiastic she could get…" Rama chuckled as he filled out the paperwork in the meeting room of Security Central. The fan spun quietly above them, passing a pleasant breeze onto his now bare arms. Both of his gloves were discarded nearby so he wouldn't scratch the table as he wrote.

"It's why the original Peacekeepers feel blessed Captain Okita is our new leader," Anishka nodded from her seat across from him. She sat quietly with a pleasant smile as his hand continued to move like lightning across the paper. "… Not that there was anything wrong with Scathach."

"She just wasn't official," Rama finished before donning a teasing grin. "Just like you weren't my official tour guide, but wow, the way you begged Gabrielle for it!"

Anishka blushed brightly and raised her hands in defense. "Shri Rama! I-I was just following Karna's advice! I wished only to be more assertive, so I jumped at the chance to spend time with one of Hinduisms deities! I've looked up to you ever since I was young when Baba read me the Ramayana!"

"Anishka."

"I felt graced to even witness you on the screen during the primary American Singularity! I was so jealous of Gudao for getting to work with you, but now I'm in your presence myself! I-I'm just so stunned that this is really happening, but now you're signing up for the Peacekeepers!"

"Anishka…?"

"I'm beyond honored and happy to be able to work with you in the future, Shri Rama! I feel unbelievably blessed at this chance! I feel as if Baba-"

"Anishka! Calm down!" Rama laughed happily. He definitely enjoyed all that praise, though her flustered state grew tenfold. "We've been over this!"

"I'm sorry, Shri Rama!" Anishka stammered quickly with a bow of her head. "I just got really excited and-"

At Rama's amused and half-hearted glare, Anishka bowed her head again. "This is difficult…"

"You're gushing like a flustered schoolgirl! …Did I use that phrase right? I overheard Teach talking about that in the hallway when Gabrielle started the tour," he thought out loud. Anishka looked a tad dumbfounded at that open revelation, but he paid it no heed. "I think it's best I do not use that for a bit. That's what I feel my instinctive wisdom is telling me now... Right. So, don't feel you have to be so formal with me! I insist!"

"I understand, thank you. But… is it alright if I may still call you Shri Rama?" Anishka asked politely with a small smile. He placed the tip of the pen to his mouth in brief thought. From what he knew of the current Hinduism, he had become a revered and heavily worshiped deity. It made him swell with pride, especially when this employee sung his praises. He could let her, and the other Hindus he had yet to meet, call him with that respectful honorific. It's not like it harmed him or anything, and he could be a wizened sage for them in return, if they wished.

"Sure! Why not? If it makes you happy," Rama admitted with a quick nod before returning to his paperwork. There were only a few more blank-

The door to the room swung open, allowing Gabrielle to peak her head in with a grin. Anishka looked taken back at first, but smiled to her friend as she waved at her. "Ah, there you two are! Is the tour going well?"

"I think so. She's a very informative guide," Rama nodded with a smile. "I just got sidetracked with signing up to help out. I think you just need to show me the… top floor, was it?"

She nodded pleasantly towards Rama. "The library, Salon de Marie, and a few other rooms on that level… Ah. Yes… and the newly built Fantasia Resort."

"How could you forget about the best room ever!?" The female master teased with a grin.

Anishka smiled back with a slight blush and nodded. "Sorry I-"

"She just got too wrapped up with singing me praises she forgot!" Rama hummed as Gabrielle laughed. Anishka hid her face in her hands. "Sorry, Anishka. You're really fun to tease, but I'm getting carried away again. I'll try to reel it in, I think the phrase is?"

"You can do whatever you want, Rama, so long as it doesn't put Chaldea in danger!" Gabrielle grinned happily. "Feel free to be yourself!"

"Oh, I will," Rama noted with a smile before the female master turned back to the employee.

"Have fun, you two! Oh, and we need to hang out again sometime soon, Annie! It's been a week."

"Sorry... I was too exhausted this week. I didn't even spend time with Baba as often," the Indian employee responded with an apologetic bow from her seat. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"That'll work! I'll just free up time," Gabrielle replied quickly before waving goodbye once more. With a grin, she shut the door, only for her muffled squealing to penetrate it. By the cries of a happy automaton, she likely spotted one of the chibi Nobus working in the hallway. The two occupants laughed.

Though, Rama stopped his chuckling earlier than Anishka's giggles. He eyed the employee curiously, who had been nothing but respectful, mostly dignified, and beyond kind to him since they met in the early afternoon. Even though he often spoke as an exuberant and somewhat prideful youth, his mind still operated with the countless years of experiences he cherished. As sharp as ever, and beyond insightful in his musings, he quickly connected subtle dots in his mind as Anishka stopped to stare. His amused expression remained as her uncertainty blossomed within her gorgeous eyes.

His mind caught up, and he stopped himself from speaking.

Left further confused, Anishka could only watch as he shook his head and returned to his work. He had only just met her, and despite how friendly and respectful she was to him, he would not push further. Yet. He still needed to finish a tour, get himself properly settled, and find his personal standpoint among many other servants. To quiet Anishka's pondering, he was about to shift to a new subject to learn more about her, only to note the slightly concerned look she aimed at his paper.

"Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. He stared at the paper again. It was perfectly legible since his handwriting was elegant.

"Um, Shri Rama… We write the reports in English. While servants may have the language proficiency, I don't know how many staff are versed in Sanskrit."

Rama blinked in surprise. That was certainly not what he was expecting her to say. He looked down at the paper and sighed. Anishka merely smiled and shook her head before he could move to crumple the paper.

"Please do not worry, Shri Rama. I will take care of it for you. All you must do is finish it."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Pre-dinner for Salon de Marie was bustling with activity as Rama sat down at a specific table. "Oh? It's only you two for now?"

As Rama sat down, teal eyes turned to greet him. "Only for now, Rama. Helena and Edison are tardy."

He glanced down at his battle attire, Rama noted he felt very underdressed for dinner compared to everyone else. Though many servants wore rather casual clothes, it was the fact they had other articles from their wardrobe to wear that got to him. Granted, he was used to the idea of wearing the same clothes due to his past exile, but this was hardly the same situation. At least his two rather formally dressed tablemates didn't seem to care, and he was far more curious about them than the clothing options possible.

Karna sat calmly in the booth with his hands folded on his lap. His white hair was a bit more refined than usual, and he sported a double breasted black coat with red accents on the collar. With a black tie and undershirt, it visibly contrasted with the pure white of Arjuna's suit directly across from him. Its buttons were hidden behind a blue accented flap, which ended around his neck in a fashionable mandarin collar. His hands were folded in his lap as well, and he calmly stared towards Rama as opposed to Karna.

To be honest, Rama was frankly surprised they were even sitting together, though he could feel the slight tension emanating from the archer. He would not inquire the circumstances, but was simply glad Anishka managed to get them to sit with him for the night. He decided to break the awkward silence before it irked him. "I guess modern clothes really are the norm here. I prefer the older styles, but I think they look great on you two!"

"I also prefer dhotis and equivalents," Karna answered simply. His eyes glanced towards Arjuna, and Rama could have sworn he saw a small spark flare between them.

Arjuna simply nodded and turned back to the historically older Indian legend. "I have no preference myself."

Rama mentally sighed at the small talk's initial failure. Undeterred, he shifted gears. "So what have you two been up to after we met in America?"

"We only just arrived last month," Karna answered for both of them, earning a nearly unnoticeably glare from Arjuna. Rama now clearly saw the intense rivalry still existed, but only one sided. To think Karna was no longer interested was more surprising than the fact they could even sit together civilly. "I've been spending my time as I please with my companions. You will meet Helena and Edison shortly. I'm sure you're familiar with-"

"Edison's preferences and borderline boastful demeanor. I can deal with it," Rama nodded. He turned to Arjuna purposefully, and by the slight shift in the atmosphere, it worked. He calmed down ever slightly. "How about you, Arjuna?"

"I've been practicing my archery at the Training Grounds. Otherwise, I've kept to myself," he answered politely yet firmly. Did he ever openly show any sort of emotion?

Still, Rama was more interested by something else. "The Training Grounds? I thought Chaldea had a Shooting Range?"

"There is one," he reaffirmed. He adjusted his perfect posture ever so slightly before the slightest glint or pride flashed across his onyx orbs. "However, the targets provided do not challenge me in the least. I needed a greater challenge to keep my skills refined and honed."

' _But a servant didn't need to hone their skills since they were completely defined upon summoning…'_

Rama's mind easily picked up the smallest inferences presented, though thanks to America, he had somewhat control over himself before he could voice it. By the look in Karna's eyes, the lancer was far less likely to hold back the truth since he was known for his straightforward statements. For the awarded and heralded archer's sake, Rama wouldn't bring it up, but there was a new spark of excitement with the shift in topics. He responded before Karna could.

"All this talk about archery has me excited. I used to be an archer too!"

Rama mentally slapped himself and reprimanded speaking before fully developing the presentation. Of course they knew his past as a hero, and his skill with the bow. There was a lot of myth and tales regarding his own feats regarding archery, though the two fellow heroes had many achievements to their name as well. Arjuna in particular was acclaimed as the perfect archer, so it wasn't surprising he was summoned as one. While Karna was a lancer, he too had prestigious skill with the bow. He became curious whether his acts, as an incarnation of Vishnu, had any potential influence-

"Rama. I am curious about that. You were summoned as a saber and not an archer," Karna began with a curious look. The subtle disapproval from Arjuna was more apparent this time… but there was also the glint of confirmation a lion facially wear when about to pounce. "The Ramayana should have made you an archer."

"Karna. It is disrespectful to point that out. There is likely an appropriate reason."

' _It's also disrespectful to share a wife, but I'm not going to say anything about that,'_  Rama thought with a small smile. To Arjuna's credit, at least he acknowledged the curiosity likely held a reason. Though he now knew these dinner meetings would be few and far between, he would appreciate what he could now while keeping them from each other's throats. If necessary, he'd help play peacekeeper between them too. As a robot placed some bread appetizers on the table, Rama nodded to both of them.

"It is fine, Arjuna. Yes, there is a reason, though it is less to do with my legend and more of my say," Rama began as he took a sip of his water. For the first time since he sat down, both heroes looked at him with the same curiosity and ignored each other. "I didn't know what kind of summoning this would be, but I knew it was one. So I managed to will myself into the saber class instead of the archer."

Arjuna drew slightly closer in curiosity. "Willed yourself? You changed your class as you were summoned?"

"Yes," Rama replied with a casual nod as he placed his glass down. "My beloved wife has a higher chance of being summoned as an archer. To increase the chance of seeing her again, I wished to be a saber, so she may be summoned as an archer. It was needless, since I was lucky to be summoned here."

Karna's eyes lit up in acknowledgement, but Arjuna's remained carefully crafted and stoic as usual. Rama smiled as Karna spoke up. "Your wish is to see Sita once more by any means possible."

"Within lawful reason, of course," Rama confirmed with a pleasant and firm nod. "I miss her dearly. I will never lie about that."

It was truly an understatement of the millennia, but that's how he truly felt. Not even the description of what happened at Alcatraz sated his desires to have her in his arms once more. But like a proper husband, he would patiently wait for her arrival. In the meantime, there were many curiosities and exciting prospects he wished to explore, in addition to finding a new hobby. Though scholars may likely have discussed the what-if scenario, the concept was now a true possibility in Chaldea, and one he was more than willing to indulge in. There were a few things his wizened mind would not stop, and this was one.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk your ears off about my love for Sita. Let's return to the real topic! Archery!" the saber started with an excited grin. "How about we have a little competition? I'm interested in seeing the archery skill you two possess, as I'm sure you are with my own."

With a competitive glint and prideful shine, Arjuna quickly nodded his head in agreement. He was followed by the ever calm and casual nod of approval from Karna, though he spoke up shortly after. "We should inform the masters and Captain Okita. We do not wish to make an incident."

Rama blinked in confusion. "What could cause an incident? It's not like you two are fighting each other or anything while I'm there. It's a shooting contest!"

"We're likely to gain attention, though possibly from the arrogant king due to our combined prestige," Karna warned respectfully. To Rama's surprise, the rival archer turned to him, not with any hidden disdain, but full agreement and acknowledgement.

"I agree. Dealing with him is tolerable, but not pleasant. I wish to go uninterrupted should we compete."

Rama was now even more confused as he crossed his arms. He racked his mind to think of any servant that fit the description, but only the recently met Ozymandias came close. The pharaoh was fairly prideful in his speech, but he was approachable and rather fun to talk to. Was it the King of Conquerors they were referring to? He had yet to meet him and he was mentioned a few times.

Karna glanced up from the booth momentarily to spot Edison and Helena enter the salon. He returned his eyes to the confused saber as Rama looked back. "It seems you have yet to meet him, but you likely will. It would be best to inform you what is to be expected involving the King of Heroes."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You could have told me over telepathy."

"I prefer to do things in person. It's politer," the male master smiled, making Rama nod back. "I look forward to working with you again in two days."

"As do I. My legs could use a bit of a stretch," Rama chuckled as he waved goodbye to the master. As the uniform clad man quickly walked down the hallway, the saber turned to head down an opposite one. After gazing curiously at a passing robot, he fell back to his original thoughts.

Retrieving the furniture magazine from under his arm, he began to browse its contents once more. Though he intended to share his room with Sita, there was no hesitation or second doubts about what she would like. After so much time together, and sadly apart, he had cherished every piece of knowledge and experience spent with her. It made picking the furniture, and even the clothing she might be interested in, a breeze for the saber.

Though the curse still weighed on his mind, he couldn't shake his optimism. From what he's seen and heard in Chaldea, the possibilities were endless. Just having all these spirits in one place, and have it still standing, was a remarkable feat on its own, though admittedly not as impressive as his own tales. Had he not encountered them all before, he would have more doubt, but with everything he's personally witnessed, they had his trust and hopes. With his confidence restored of finally being with his wife again, he pushed forward with personal plans happily.

With a shift in interest, he placed thoughts of a potential hobby to the side to eagerly design a room for-

Then he felt it, and came to a slow stop. Not unnerved in the least, since there had been far more dangerous predicaments he had faced, Rama quietly folded the magazine back under his arm. There was no need to wait patiently since the shimmering sparkles of a manifesting servant filled the air seconds later. Rama gazed at leopard print pants and a loose, white v-necked shirt with long sleeves before the King of Heroes's face finally came into view. His loose hair shined almost as brightly as his gaudy necklace and earrings, but his red eyes remained calm and firm.

Though they had never met before, Karna and Arjuna had informed him this archer would likely appear for him. He nodded politely. "Good evening, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes."

"A respectful tone?" the archer noted, though his face remained blank. "Good. We meet on an appropriate note then, Ramachandra."

"That's far too long. Just call me Rama," the saber noted with a small smile. Gilgamesh didn't even blink as the redhead held out his hand for a shake.

"I do not shake hands, Rama…" Gilgamesh noted as a wine glass appeared in one of his hands. Rama simply shrugged and dropped the gesture. "Consider it enough that I already hold you a degree higher than the other mongrels. Never assume you may become friends with me."

"Arjuna and Karna told me that would not be the case, so forgive me if it appears I am presumptive," Rama replied back smoothly. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow barely a fraction, but the saber noticed. "Now then, King of Heroes. Is there something you required of me? Or were you just curious?"

"…I sate my own curiosity, nothing more," Gilgamesh replied with a small scowl before taking a sip from his wine. Silence fell as the archer simply observed Rama. The saber held firm, and kept his confident demeanor present, but not overwhelming. A small crowd was gathering, and even a few Peacekeepers were on standby, but it was apparent Gilgamesh wasn't going to make any offending moves. He lightly scoffed, but it was a rare one even for him.

It was borderline… accepting. "Not quite what I was expecting from what Gudao said. Perhaps he is a little too… impressionable for his own good. However… I can see for myself why you are so highly respected, but do not mistake this for praise."

So he passed the silent test, though likely barely. He acknowledged combat would likely change his perception further, for better or worse.

Gilgamesh held very little respect for anyone, from what he had been told, and mostly only became interested or intrigued with certain qualities. Even if it was a former master, Gilgamesh usually refused to show any form of compliment or cordial gestures. For the King of Heroes to converse with someone with even an ounce of decency meant good news, but to what degree of acceptance he had… the saber would not push to find out. Merely being acknowledged, and not having to deal with an arrogant individual, was enough for him.

"There are very few who I grant a modicum of respect to. Do not push your luck being counted among them," Gilgamesh ended before he began to fade into spirit form. "If I wish to talk, I will seek you out myself. Do not even  _think_  to bother me in my chamber."

As the king disappeared, Rama couldn't help but feel bad for what Enkidu likely had to deal with in the past. Thanks to Karna, he knew Gilgamesh still held that person as his closest friend, and in unreachably high regard. It reminded him a bit of how Hanuman was with him, though he wondered if Enkidu had just a bit more patience to deal with… well,  _that_  individual. Maybe he would calm down a bit if that man would ever show up, and he personally wished to see Hanuman again as well. Anything was possible here, right?

' _How many world saving organizations have an underground beach resort?'_  Rama wondered and chuckled. He was about to walk once more when he noticed Gabrielle and Marie approaching him. Though the white halter dress wearing servant gazed at him full of shock and admiration, the female master's pout dripped with jealousy.

"Oh la vache! Gilgamesh wasn't mean to you!" Marie exclaimed, clearly happy for the saber. He smiled as she skipped up to him ahead of the envious master. "He was decent to Karna and Arjuna, so I guess it wasn't too surprising. But even so! Congratulations, Rama!"

"Thanks, Marie," the saber chuckled as Gabrielle reached them and crossed her arms.

She made a dismayed sound in the back of her throat, causing the two servants to laugh. "I wish I had any sort of respect from him…"

"Does he not listen to you in battle?" Rama inquired with a sympathetic smile.

"I tried once… Just once. I don't want to hear that string of insults again," Gabrielle sighed with a shake of her head. "At least he listens to Gudao…  _usually."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Not even a day since his arrival, and Rama definitely found the resort area to be his favorite place. To be fair, it was the same feeling for most.

"…If you land-" Another blue dart joined nearly half a dozen others crammed onto the bullseye.

The resort's outdoor cafeteria recently received some new basic games along with Club Cove, and the dart board was among them. Rama casually leaned back in his chair with a proud smile. Beowulf groaned beside the saber. He crossed his arms over his muscle shirt and glared half-hearted at Nightingale across from him as she laughed. She wore an undersized red bikini with matching red shorts that bore a white cross, which was matched by a propped flotation tube and first aid kit.

"I can't help it," Rama only shrugged. "In my time, I had mastered every weapon at my disposal. These darts are child's play compared to that."

"Modest as ever, I see," Beowulf chuckled while shaking his head. He picked up his last dart in front of him and hurled it at the board across the room. The dart impacted one of the outskirts, only for the handle to break apart from the metal needle. He blinked as Nightingale laughed more. "…Really?"

"Is there any weapon you can't accidentally break?" the female berserker asked with a teasing glint.

He shook his head and crossed his arms again. "Hah hah, Gale. Very funny. I'm rolling in laughter."

Rama enjoyed their antics since he met them, and their duplicate counterparts, during the American Singularity. After reuniting with them yesterday, and learning what Memorial Essences were, he was glad to know Chaldea's Nightingale had all of the experiences of the one that initially helped him. It had been both fascinating and unbelievably frustrating being fussed over by two identical nurse berserkers with an obsession with their patient's well-being. He very much preferred her in her calm state, but he would be lenient should her tendencies flare up.

The saber owed her a lot for everything she, or the two identical servants specifically, had done for him.

Likewise, he couldn't hold anything against this Beowulf, not that he would. Seeing him clash against himself on Alcatraz would have been an incredible spectacle had he and some others not used it as a distraction. Thanks to Beowulf, Gudao, and the other delaying servants, he had gotten to feel the touch of his wife once more; He didn't see it, but even in his unconscious state he knew it had occurred. Nightingale's descriptive summary didn't need to confirm it, but he was glad to hear the words and actions from her.

Rama owed both of them more than he could put to words.

They weren't as interested in favors, though, and tossed it as something natural. For Nightingale, she was determined to remedy her patient's love sickness, along with his actual injuries. Beowulf brushed it off completely and casually, and told him there's nothing owed for his deeds. When approached once more about it yesterday, they held firm to their stances, though he used it as a foundation for a better friendship. Maybe he would even get to know the avengers they often hung out with.

Speaking of which…

"Where are Dantes and… Jeanne Alter was it? I haven't seen them once, yet you said they're friends."

"They're on a date," Beowulf chuckled with a smirk and shake of his head. Nightingale gave him an incredulous look, and he shrugged in response. "Hey, hey… C'mon, Gale! They joke about us being a couple, yet how true is that?"

She rolled her eyes. "They poke fun of us for it because  _you_  won't let up on joking they're a couple in the first place."

"They do spend a lot of time personal time together…"

"As do we. Past, present, and likely future," Nightingale noted, making her fellow berserker shrug in begrudging acceptance.

Rama only chuckled. "I see, I see… So where are they having this date?"

Beowulf chuckled while Nightingale checked the shoreline before answering. "Likely enjoying peace and quiet in the Salon. Dantes is usually on that couch at this hour. I might also have to get back to Lifeguard duty should the pair of employees go swimming."

"Always helpful when you can be," Rama noted out loud, making her smile and nod. It was good to see many of the servants he met had found something interesting to do over the months. Some had hobbies already, but it appears these two had finally found something for themselves. Beowulf's personal trainer gig and Nightingale's indulgence in security and the staff's health was rather fitting for the two berserkers. He wondered if they had any other hobbies he could possible gleam an idea or two.

Nightingale's eyes shot back to the water as the distant male ran into the surf. Rama and Beowulf turned to watch as the employee disappeared from sight, only for his distant cries for help to be heard over the waves. Judging by his companion's laughter, and the joking tone of the employee, there was nothing to be worried about… except that Nightingale was the one on duty, and she took it seriously.  _Very_  seriously.

Her eyes narrowed, and the red in her eyes flared with the heat of its intensity. "I must go."

"Hey, hey… I think-" Beowulf's hand remained outstretched, but it was too late. Nightingale sprinted across the boardwalk towards the beach with her inner tube under one arm and first aid kit in the other. The female employee by the shoreline noticed her approach and covered her mouth in terror. She quickly began signaling her companion, causing his cries of help to stop. They were replaced with horrified realization and shrieks, causing Beowulf and Rama to laugh as the muscular male berserker quickly stood up.

He brushed his black board shorts before motioning with his thumb with a grin. "Let's go, Rama! It's time to be heroes! We must save him from the lifeguard!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With nothing to do until the supply sortie tomorrow, Rama burned time by wandering around Chaldea. It wasn't so much exploring the new location that fascinated him, rather it was the population that drew the real intrigue. The lull in activity was a welcome change and, coupled with some of the rather interesting incidents, it made for a relaxing period. He had not felt such a sense of calmness since the youthful days his current form embodied.

As he walked down the hallway, passing robot, servant, and employee alike, a feeling of rightful placement washed over him. He would be far stronger as the complete divine spirit of his real self, or even as the older, experienced Rama who fought Ravana. He was still retained those memories and vivid wisdom, but the material body and saint graph limited him to his youth. It purely felt right to him, being within the youthful body that first laid eyes on Sita. If he should be found wanting, the ascensions the masters talked about may sate the desire.

Even if he was severely weakened in this container, he did not worry, even when he sensed the presence of two other divines nearby. The presence of one was far stronger, though they both resonated with an unmistakable aura. He turned the corner to spot a passing employee daring to gaze at the pair of women as they passed, and they simply let him. Upon his disappearance down another hallway, the two goddesses giggled before they laid eyes upon the approaching saber. Undaunted by their presence in the least, he calmly waved with an accompanying smile towards the one he recognized.

"Euryale! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rama asked pleasantly as the smaller divine spirit smiled back. Her replicated battle dress had a few extra black accents.

"Well if it isn't Rama. I was wondering when you'd come to pay tribute," Euryale joked as the saber stopped before the two of them.

His gaze wandered over to the partially levitating Ishtar beside her, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. The floating archer casted an equally intrigued expression towards the famous legend while keeping her arms calm at the sides of her red, flowing slip dress. She was clearly a tad daring floating in such a thing, but at least the golden sash helped keep things in line. "We never met, huh? Pretty daring to float in a dress. You're new here too?"

"A touch forward, aren't you?" the floating archer questioned back, but without any irritation. Just a smile. "Hello to you too, Rama. I am the Goddess Ishtar, and I arrived in December."

Rama blinked.  _She_  was Ishtar? From the stories and anecdotes, he was expecting her to be far more aggressive and abrasive than he was expecting. To be fair, he also expected Gilgamesh to be unbearably pretentious by what Helena had described, but he had wound up making a hidden personal list. Whether it was the same case with Ishtar, since he also had a divine presence like her, was the true curiosity. He had heard nothing about her since arrival, and only had the legends granted by the grail as a basis.

He put more effort into reeling in his speaking tendencies, if only so he didn't accidentally trigger the goddess' infamous anger and disposition. "I'm sorry, I got a tad carried away. My wisdom cannot keep up with my youthfulness. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ishtar."

"It is forgivable. I allow some extra leniency to my fellow divine spirits," Ishtar replied casually with a giggle and wave of her hand. "I am a tad jealous of you, I will admit. You wound up in a younger form, where as I was forced into a pseudo-servant contract. I now see the benefits of being formerly human."

"Pseudo-servant? Like Lord El-Melloi II?"

"Correct, but I retain control. The host's body is beautiful, but it is dim compared to my more glamorous self. It is also stifling and cramped in here," Ishtar mentioned with a small grimace. Euryale laughed beside her. "My host has wonderful friends as compensation. Even if the circumstances could be better, I can allow this."

Rama could agree with that last point. He nodded quietly before looking back to Euryale with renewed interest. "I'm glad you two goddesses seem to get along well… but where's Stheno? Heh, I thought you two were always attached by the hip since you're twins."

"We are. Usually. She, our baby loser sister, and Asterios are on the supply sortie," Euryale admitted with a grumble. "Gudao made a last-minute swap for another berserker over me. They didn't need another archer, and I am not interested in doing manual labor."

"But your sister is?" Ishtar noted with a small smirk. Euryale shook her head profusely.

"Of course she isn't either! That's why Asterios and Meduseless are going to do it for her!" she cried out incredulously, making the other two laugh. She sighed. "But it's always lonely without them."

"We were going to enjoy a few drinks at the salon, so we may keep each other in pleasant and similar company. You should join us, Rama," Ishtar offered with a small smile. "I will allow it, for I wish to know more about you as a fellow divine."

He merely nodded in approval, and motioned for them to lead the way. Appreciating the gesture, Euryale began to lead the trio as Ishtar floated alongside Rama. The Mesopotamian Goddess turned to him without missing a beat. "You are a saber, but do you possess Shiva Dhanush? Karna has his golden armor, yet can still summon Vasavi Shakti by way of the anecdotes."

Rama smiled and looked to her with a counter inquiry of her own. "How about a fair trade, Ishtar? I tell you, if you show me why you're an archer."

Her eyes narrowed, not out of irritation, but withheld eagerness. The playful hints of a smirk appeared. "How curiously forward you are… I like you. You've got a deal, Rama."

"Just so long as I don't have to break it again. I don't think the masters will like that… or nearly anyone else besides Sita."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I'll just place you here for now."

Since his room was unadorned, with nowhere else to place the gift, it sat in the center of a lone, teakwood table. He was given this room in the expanded wing since the wooden furniture was made of more popular Indian variety, and he appreciated the gesture. Coupled with the beige-painted walls and red beddings, it gave a rather pleasant atmosphere already. This one was a little larger than the standard rooms, but that was because it was one of the few designed for couples.

With the advent of relationships in Chaldea, special rooms had been added in case some future couples, whether historically-established or not, wanted something more personal. With every fiber of his being yearning for his beloved wife, it was a quick decision for him. While he was confident he would be able to decorate it to Sita's liking, he wished she was already here for multiple other reasons; She was probably better than him in arranging the furniture and making it feel like a loving home.

He'd do everything in his power to make her feel at home when she does come. There was no doubt in Rama's mind she would arrive, and it was only a matter of when. As patient as he tells himself he is, he wishes it far sooner than he knew he could wait; Forever was a long time. Until then, he was hopeful to work with the many casters to find some way around the curse that binds them. With so many possible solutions, something had to work, but there was only one real way to find out. If there was one fear he held, it was that she would disappear if their efforts were in vain.

But no, he would not allow himself to worry. He would remain optimistic and figure out where that slid on his list of things to impatiently acquire.

Instead, he turned back to the gift Anishka and the other hindus had presented to him at the salon, an act which earned him the other goddesses' slight envy for being openly worshipped. It was an idol acquired for them as a request to Karna, who happily accepted. Rama stared at the small statue, whose blue skin blended with vibrant shades of reds, greens, and golds. It amused him, and he still couldn't keep the smile off his face. He silently considered a personal shelf for the depiction of Vishnu, wondering if he should consider it a self-portrait rather than a gift.

He gazed around his room one last time, imagining how much more pleasant it will be when Sita arrives; He was getting impatient again. They had a lot of time to make up for, and the notion brought an eager look into his eyes. If only their children could also be here, but he wouldn't push the possibility of that aside either. There was still plenty of time for the future, and he would use the full might he still held to ensure humanity's future would be saved.

It would mean that much more time for the promising moments spent in loving company.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The door to Rama's room slid closed, and he stopped in his tracks. Standing before him curiously, after inquisitively looking at the new arrival, was clearly one of the demons previously mentioned. Her porcelain white skin was mostly covered by a yellow kimono. Red marks at the top of her long, blonde hair and forehead, coupled with the elongated black horns, gave her otherwise childish appearance a menacing look. To his amusement, the threatening appearance was dulled by the fluffy, white slippers that depicted Chaldea's mascot, which covered her red feet.

Ibaraki's red hands were also clutching a handful of similar, modern candy. She popped a chocolate bar into her mouth and hummed in delight. "So you're the new guy."

"And you're one of the Onis," he responded back quickly. She didn't seem too much of a nuisance, unless it was the candy helping subdue her. "I am Rama."

"Oh? The Hindu diety? At least you're not a human," she appraised. "I am Ibaraki Douji, Ringleader of the Oni of Mount Ooe! You will do well to remember that!"

He nodded simply. "I've heard of you from Okita."

"Only bad things, I hope. She and Ushiwakamaru still recklessly dare try to keep an Oni in line," Ibaraki proclaimed proudly.

Rama observed her carefully, though there was no sense of hostility from her; Not that he would ever be afraid of a demon. He had slain countless in his life, and one more would not be an issue if it came down to it, but they were allies now. If anything, he was impressed and curious that she would still remain so casually firm and true to herself in front of such a demon-slaying hero. There was no hint of hesitation or wariness, rather… actually, she just seemed far more interested in the candy now that he thought harder about it.

He never considered eating to be a hobby, but if it kept her from boredom and rampage… "What treats are those?"

"My candy! That's what!" She exclaimed quickly with a pout, making Rama chuckle as she swiveled her body to hide the sweet delights. "Gudao and Robin brought a lot back this afternoon and paid tribute to us with it. Perhaps the master is not as foolish as I first thought."

"I see. Are they tasty? I've never had one myself."

"Don't think you're getting one of an Oni's precious treasures!" she grumbled with a scowl. The scowl failed as she bit into a chocolate candy bar. Her face quickly melted into delightful satisfaction rivalled only by toddlers with ice cream cones.

"I wasn't thinking of that. I'll just have to find some myself to find out," Rama chuckled as Ibaraki let out satisfied moans at the delicious snack. He looked at the side of the candy bar and noted the early twentieth century wrapper. He couldn't see the whole name on any bar, but from what he could glance, it started with 'Snic.'

"I'll overlook it, then," Ibaraki concluded as she licked some stray crumbs from her mouth. "I will be off. I mustn't keep Shuten waiting. She must enjoy these too!"

"Don't spoil your dinner," Rama bid farewell. The piece of advice came out far more simplistic than his mind wanted, but it did the job, he felt.

Ibaraki huffed as she walked down the hallway. "This  _is_  my dinner!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

All the wisdom of his many years, and still Rama could only sit on the star-lit beach and think. Though there was hardly any rush in finding a real hobby to spend his time, his youthful self still pined for it. Being a Peacekeeper and a sage for the Hindus in Chaldea was far too much of an 'older' pastime to quell his desire for a time-killing, fun hobby. He enjoyed doing them too, but he felt something was still missing. The mind would simply berate his impulsive and unsatisfied feelings within, but wasn't it these feelings that helped him through the toughest of times?

If Hanuman were here, perhaps he would have given sound advice on something to try he never had before. The lapping waves entered his mind and chimed with his soul, but still he attempted to mentally produce a new hobby. There wasn't even a purpose or rush, just a feeling he  _must_  find one immediately. From the photography Mashu and Saint George seemed interested in, to knitting, or even the videos games Blackbeard was playing… none of them drew him.

As he looked up onto the lapsing waves of the post-dinner evening, he spotted a new servant close by. His eyes watched carefully as a smaller, unusual robot bounced in the air around the bent over figure, who was digging through a small bag that sat on the pristine sand. Her white sundress blew in the gentle breeze as Serenity stood with a smile. Rena's arms extended to offer holding her palette. After handing off the paint board, Serenity quickly set up her easel and canvas square.

As she quickly tossed glances between her board and the scene in front of her, Rama approached curiously. He had seen a few painters in his time, and had viewed her paintings hanging in various rooms of Chaldea. Though the art didn't garner his interest as a hobby, he was at least keen on meeting the artist herself. Upon noticing his approach, Serenity smiled towards him. "Good evening. It's nice to meet a friendly divine, Rama. I am Hassan of Serenity."

"And I'm Rena~! Nice to meet you, Rama~!" the robot chimed happily as its eye-holding arms bounced happily. She couldn't move or risk spilling the paint. To his amusement, the robot floated closer to Serenity and attempted to whisper so as not to accidentally offend the saber.

As a childish robot, it failed horribly and was rather loud instead. "Pssst… who's Rama again?"

Serenity laughed while Rama chuckled.

"Good evening to both of you. I saw you painting and had to pay my respects," he nodded with a grin. He had learned of Serenity's former plight from Marie when he asked of the paintings, and was glad she didn't suffer from a curse any longer. The day he didn't either would be wonderful. "You do lovely work. Have you done it in secret your whole life?"

"Only as a cover, but it's all the free time I had trapped in my room that helped me become an artist," she answered as she made a few more brush strokes. Just from the swift movement, the painting's waves already mimicked the ocean at the resort. "It's fun and relaxing… and it let me visualize everything I wanted to experience."

He nodded in understanding, and his grin grew ever slightly as it finally clicked. He had been looking forward so long for something that he was wishing for it to happen. Just like his wait for Sita, he was just letting his youthful impatience get the better of his wizened mind. There was plenty of time to discover what he might be able to do in Chaldea, which was exactly what his mind told him. It only took the words from someone else to quell the impulsive urges. His answers would simply come in time, and if everything were delivered immediately, then what was there to look forward to?

Thus, for likely the fifth self-reassurance and mental scolding since his arrival, he swore to be patient and wait. How long this would last would be determined in time, but he felt content again. The tug of war with his mind and soul would likely continue, but he could look forward to the future with both. He was only just getting settled.

"Do you mind if I sit here and watch?"

"Not at all," she smiled back as she began to work on the small stars.

Rena would pass him occasional glances, but left him alone after sitting down. Serenity hummed to herself quietly as Rama gazed between her painting and the stars. He had always been rushing from one point to another on constant quests, that he forgotten what it was like to slow down. As the breeze brushed through his hair, he breathed gently and remembered what it was like in his early days. Finally getting his impulsiveness in check, he fell content in simply letting things happen once more.

His mind wandered in blissful ease as the waves continued to chime in the distance.


	42. Fragment 41: One of a Kind Blessing's'

"Another enjoyable dinner, Emiya-kun. Praise well deserved."

"I appreciate the blessing, Tohsaka. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I hope you have a pleasant rest, Rin. Exhaustion is the enemy."

"Oh, gladly, and to both of you as well," Ishtar nodded with an elegant smile as she turned down a separate corridor, leaving the two casually dressed servants to their stroll down another. The hovering goddess kept a straight path, letting all others move aside for her as thoughts swirled in her mind. Her flowing ivory dress with thin, spaghetti straps waved in the wind as she floated by, making many turn to gaze upon her. She acknowledged none openly, but knew the stares existed, for she was far too occupied in her plans.

They were the first ones she's had since her arrival nearly two months ago.

Though she had arrived with only discontent at her host body's many annoying issues, she had grown accustomed to it over time. It was still fairly cramped since a sense of tightness served as a lingering irritation, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Most of her time was spent adapting to the peculiarities of her merging, and there were many indeed. Thankfully she didn't have to subdue an adamantly defiant and forceful personality upon fusion, but she definitely felt the effects of the host's personality. To be fair, most were easy to accept since they opened intriguing doors and acted as solid foundations.

Her friendship with Emiya and Arturia were the first of a few great friends thanks to her host's previous life. Though she had no concern for her before, and only found initial intrigue with the fragmented memories, she now appreciated Rin Tohsaka, but not as an equal. She was a goddess, and she was merely a grail-involved individual who matched her wavelength the best. There would always be that divide and distinction, and the reason she was in total control, but Ishtar appreciated Rin like a devoted follower who gifted her with countless offerings.

If it wasn't for Rin's previous connections, she's not too sure how much she would be enjoying this place. She shot a glare at a robot as it passed through her personal space.

True, she had arrived taking interest in Gudao's determined efforts. He had been fun to tease on arrival, but she found Gabrielle to be even more entertaining in that regard with her emotional swings. If Rin's connections had not been present, then the masters may have been her only close connections besides the other divine spirits. To be fair, her acquaintance with the other gods and goddesses was partially in hopes they would also spoil her; She loved being pampered and praised. It never came to that point, sadly.

As she floated down the empty, final hallway that led to her room, she smiled deviously.

It was thanks to her newfound friendships that her new, secret plan had hatched. No longer was she content to simply watch as humans and servants developed and interacted in their own ways. Though her cruel, manipulative, and mischievous urges had been suppressed greatly, she still carried the inklings to be directly influential in human affairs. The problem was finding one that was fitting, but thanks to Emiya and Arturia, she had found it upon their revelation of tomorrow's holiday at dinner weeks ago.

Unbeknownst to the couple, they sparked her imagination. Inspired by the idea concerning a day about love, Ishtar knew she had to be involved in this. She had secretly studied about the event in the library, and quickly found information she liked and detested. Though the holiday was great at its core, there were some adjustments that must be made. To Ishtar, they were going to be a breeze to remedy, for she was endeavored to ensure Valentine's Day would be a holiday Chaldea will never forget.

After all, what is a mere cherub with a toy bow when compared to a genuine Goddess of Love?

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 41: One of a Kind Blessing's'** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

With a slow fade, a soft light illuminated the sleeping chamber befitting a goddess.

Dimmer light bulbs were gentler on the eyes, and basked the elegant furniture in a soft, golden hue. Most were not made in Chaldea, but acquired over various singularities she had been present. Carefully refined and chosen sets were made from rosewood with golden accents adorned her small home. Though it was a far cry from her former luxuries, the sofa set, cabinets, and vanity were quaint and admirable. They gave her everything she needed with a touch of flare.

Her belongings were all neatly organized, and everything was in a properly designated place. Nothing was allowed to ever look even the slightest bit misplaced. Everything from the ornate, round rug with golden designs to the picture arrangements hanging on the walls were all intricately calculated in a final design. Not a speck of dust was allowed, which forced a new protocol to be installed onto her hallway's cleaning robot to ensure it did a perfect job. For the goddess Ishtar, everything had to be her ideal vision of perfect.

" _ **HOW!?"**_ Ishtar's voice flared in her room like an explosion, but somehow didn't wake her neighbors up; Not that she cared if she did anyway.

Already, her perfect morning was off to a bad start. From her now upright position, with the gold embroidered covers hugging her naked form, she stared in total disbelief at her video intercom's screen. The heavy, warm blanket fell ever so slightly to leave her shoulders stranded in the cooler air, but she paid no heed. One eye twitched as her newfound glare levelled on the offending time. With a huff, she reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the clean set of black, lacy undergarments, and quickly disappeared beneath her oversized blanket. Thankfully she was really quick at changing into them.

Somehow, she failed to set the alarm right last night. Ishtar was awake an hour later than she wished.

Grumbling to herself about how she could let that happen, she stood up and walked to the door of her closet. After opening it, she pulled out a lovely, red off-shoulder dress. With grace that could be described as a mixture of irritation and gauche urgency, she swiftly slipped into her dress which revealed daring side slits that ended almost at her hips. Quickly coupling the absolutely figure-hugging dress with a white sash, she tied the bow at her waist and sped to her vanity.

After picking up the golden hairbrush, she began quickly undoing the knots in her hair. Though she often joked, during private breakfast get-togethers, about Arturia's occasionally messy hair in the mornings, the goddess would never be caught dead looking so inelegant. Still, with grumbles and offhanded curses, she tore through her own mop to straighten it. She would not be tying it in her tails today, nor would she do a bun. She was a Goddess of Love, Fertility, and Sex, among other things, and she would definitely present herself as one if she was going to feel better than Cupid.

As she worked her host's hair into a beautiful waterfall of locks, she glanced downward to make her irritation disappear. Her eyes landed on the many Craft Coins and mystic codes that lay on her rosewood vanity, in particular a special amulet. It was a unique gem given to her by Emiya during her first meeting with the couple, and he had explained the meaning behind the ruby treasure. It always brought a sense of fond nostalgia which soothed her, so she often used it as a form of control. A small smile donned on her lips as her brushing slowed down.

Eyes glanced over other items that brought a sense of satisfaction to her heart. Rin had many wonderful experiences based on the sheer number of items she could look upon, but also tragic ones. There was a sense of guilt and pride as she glanced over the coins portraying a formally-dressed man in a red suit with accompanying wine glass. The feeling only remained as she gazed upon another of a purple-haired young woman with matching eyes. Even a few coins of Rin herself were present. Her eyes returned to the mirror, leaving the many memories of Rin's family below.

She would not allow herself to feel sadness, for she would bring happiness to many unknowing people today.

As she smiled proudly at herself in the mirror, her face slowly fell. That confident expression only moments before slowly melted into an incredulous countenance. Her eyebrow twitched again, and she tried her best to withhold her sudden frustration. It failed terribly, as she quickly began taking off her sash and dress without recklessly tearing either. Wearing nothing but her suggestive, lacy panties and bra, she walked back over to the closet and placed the dress back on the hanger to avoid wrinkles, before moving to take off the undergarments.

In her rush, she forgot she wanted to take a shower, and apply Illya and Kuro's gifted perfume.

"Why does this happen to me!?" she roared in dismay, this time waking up a neighbor.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Even if she was an hour behind schedule, there was no need to rush. There was over an hour before breakfast, and most of Chaldea was only just stirring. Silently, she glided down the hallway so her glossy red high heels barely skimmed the floor. Her nails had been painted pink perfectly, though she inspected them once more with a proud smile before returning her left hand onto her pink, heart-shaped purse. There was no need for any form of makeup, since Rin's face was already quite beautiful for a human, in her honest opinion. She still preferred her original body anyway, of course, especially around the chest area.

The employees didn't seem to care as she passed a lone one. With mouth agape, the brunette had slowed to a crawl and the look of lust filled his eyes. Her influential presence had that alluring flare, she'd gladly admit, but she imagined the dress only amplified it; Valentine's Day likely played its part. While she appreciated the open form of approval, and unhidden desire to worship her body in more ways than one, she would have preferred empty halls on her first task. Still, she could always appreciate an opportunity like this.

"If you're going to stare, at least sing my praises with more than your eyes," Ishtar teased with a chosen, tempting smile.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! Sorry!" the employee stuttered back, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away. Her soft giggles crippled him further as she turned down a separate corridor.

Though it wasn't as much fun as teasing the masters or her close friends, Ishtar still found it a fleeting form of entertainment. However, today she had different plans, and it didn't involve teasing of any sort. She floated in place as she reached the room in question. After carefully checking the hallway for any signs of activity, she smiled upon finding it silent. She had memorized the lock combination from observing an employee in spiritual form, and quickly began entering it into the keypad.

Honestly, this part bothered her. A goddess did not need to stoop down to such a level as to steal items, but in this case it was necessary. Normally she obtained everything she wanted normally thanks to the masters, including the increasingly summoned gemstones she needs to begrudgingly store extra magical energy; She didn't need to do that in her original body. If she was to secretly play cupid, she couldn't let anyone know. That suited her just fine as the door clicked open.

Lost in her thought, she didn't realize there was a robot staring at her until the door swung open. She blinked, but the robot continued to stare with its three eyes. They both hovered there awkwardly as the robot's eyes tilted in curiosity. Ishtar looked around hastily before crossing her arms. "You saw nothing."

"My sensors indicate otherwise," the robot calmly responded.

She groaned. "You saw nothing, robot."

"I saw perfectly! My sensors were just cleaned the other day!" It chimed again cheerily.

Ishtar fumed and stared in exasperation. "Just don't tell anyone!"

"Understood, servant! I shall not inform others you were breaking into a room! Have a nice day!"

As the robot hovered away, she sighed in disbelief. She wished the more mundane ones understood hidden meanings. At least Rena was clever enough, even if far too childlike.

In the clear once more, Ishtar peered inside, smiled, and floated within to find her items. Sitting on one of the larger shelves, she quickly spotted a stack of modern recurve bows. They were much more ornate than the ordinary ones of ancient Babylonia, so she knew they would be perfect rather than waste the energy searching for a bow in a singularity. She opened her purse, and carefully slipped the first bow into her discreetly disguised bag of holding.

It was soon joined by a second, just in case.

Stealing was above what a goddess should ever do, so she didn't think of it like that. She was simply borrowing the employee's practice bows from the Shooting Range's storage for the day, then she'd quietly return it later. It was definitely borrowing, which was something a goddess didn't need to do either, but it's hardly the first time she did. After a bit of convincing, she borrowed Gugalanna to take for a walk too.

Ishtar merely didn't calculate she wouldn't be returning it, but that wasn't her fault.

As she exited the closet and closed the door behind her, she frowned upon recognizing a presence. Though in spiritual form, they were clearly not making any attempt to hide it. Judging by the enormity of the presence, she knew exactly who it was, and it made her frown. She turned to face the direction of the servant before closing the door with more force than she wished. At least there was no one else around to hear them.

"Oh? Just taking what you want again as usual? You never change."

Ishtar narrowed her eyes and glared at the not-so-empty air. "You're one to talk, Gilgamesh…"

She frowned as one of the slayers of the beast of the gods materialized a fair distance away to scowl at her. Angry red glared into her irritated eyes, but it was easy to hold her ground against him. He appeared completely, dressed in a leopard print suit jacket with complimenting black collared-shirt and pants. Two of the buttons were undone, revealing his signature necklace between the open folds. With hand on his hip, he ran the other through his loose hair without breaking eye contact.

Gilgamesh was jaw dropping as always, and it was clear why she had wanted him so badly back then. Too bad he was an insufferable, ostentatious asshole.

Rin's gleamed memories had only proven he'd stayed the same, not that Ishtar needed extra evidence to prove that. "What do you want, Gilgamesh? I'm busy."

"Busy being a thief? I didn't think you could stoop any lower than being a spoiled goddess, but you continue to prove me wrong."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Yet, here you are, approaching me for the first time. What do you desire? I dropped my proposal millennia ago."

"Do not presume to think it has anything to do with  _that_ , woman. I was merely out for a stroll, and unfortunately encountered you."

"Then leave it at that. I've got better things to do, and none involve speaking to you," Ishtar scowled back before lifting her chin into the air. He growled as she turned dismissively and walked away, but she stopped. Her eyes turned a venomous shade of red as she eyed him sideways. "…and don't you dare interrupt Emiya-kun and Saber on their date today! If I even catch you anywhere near them, it will take all the Peacekeepers to stop me from destroying you!"

Gilgamesh simply narrowed his eyes as his material form shimmered. "As if you could. Do not flatter yourself just because there's no old gods who will do it for you."

Ishtar growled back, angry he had gotten the last word in as he turned to golden dust. The hallway fell silent as his presence disappeared, but Ishtar still shook. With a long inhale, she placed both her hands over her chest in a refined manner. Slowly, she calmed herself in a manner she had been previously unfamiliar with as she made exaggerated breaths. It felt natural, and whether Rin did this or not to calm herself was uncertain. All she cared about was that it worked.

She was not going to let a prick ruin her day.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As a holiday, Valentine's Day was considered free time for the staff and servants, save for those who volunteered to help. For the rest, the beach awaited.

Ishtar happily breathed the refreshing air of Fantasia Resort. Though she was technically busy with her self-imposed work, she was content to simply sit elegantly on top of one of the palm trees, happily surveying the activities. With hands folded on top of her crossed legs and a gentle breeze through her silky hair, she hummed to herself as she focused on two employees a distance away. At the request of Marie, the middle-aged man and woman were assisting her three male employees in preparing tables on the boardwalk in front of the tropical flower gardens.

They were handwriting cards with the names of couples who reserved seats for that evening's private dinner. While it wasn't even lunch yet, getting the job done early was paramount for the blue sundress-wearing, French queen. Marie was directing robots as they arrived with selected tables from her salon, which left the two employees alone. Over time, Ishtar had taken an interest in the casually-dressed pair who had been sending occasional hints to each other in quiet whispers. Thanks to her enhanced and focused hearing, she noted all of them to ensure they weren't playfully joking.

With matching glints and bashful smiles, it was clear this wasn't the case.

Her patience paid off as Marie moved towards the flowers where her three-servant staff were busy picking flowers; They could just be replaced easily, even if thousands would remain safe. With her back now turned to the two employees, Ishtar smiled confidently as she pulled one of the bows from her purse. She had applied some temporary decorations in the form of pinks bows with tassels ending in hearts, but they were easy to remove later. They would not interfere with her arrows.

Asking someone to create a love potion of some sort would instantly clue them on her intentions, but a touch-activated elixir was not ideal. She would still need the delivery system to disappear. This was hardly an issue, since Ishtar was a goddess first and foremost, even when trapped in a host body. She plucked a gem from her pouch, and with a few soft-spoken words, transformed it into two glistening ruby arrows. With her own abilities, having a charm-inducing, disappearing projectile was child's play.

Now formed in her temporary weapon, she turned the bow sideways, drew the string back, and took careful aim. Though they were nearly a hundred yards away from the tree she chose, that was a joke for a servant, let alone an archer classed spirit. With a smile, she released the string and watched the projectiles glide effortlessly through the air in a tiny slither of red. They impacted their targets, though one with accidentally more force than the other. The brown-haired male remained seated but gasped after it struck his green collared shirt, while the blue dress-wearing blonde squeaked and fell to the ground nearby.

With a giggle, Ishtar hid the bow in her purse, and focused on the man who now knelt next to the fallen woman. "Ophelia… are you alright?"

By the faint blush on both their cheeks, and the longing look in their eyes, it was only a matter of time until- Ishtar grinned and pumped a fist in the air. Without properly answering, or correctly answering for the archer, the woman grabbed the employee by his collared shirt and crashed her lips into his. As the man let himself get pulled on top of her, and they lost themselves in each other's amplified emotion, Marie turned to walk back. Initially confused, she spotted the pair and gasped loudly, but quickly giggled.

"Oh! Oh my~! Oui oui~!" she clapped happily as the pair hastily broke apart in embarrassment. Ishtar's small charm was just enough to fill them with love and desire, but would only last for a crucial few seconds; The make-out session after was all natural emotion, proving she chose right. As they blushed, Marie ran over to them, causing her straight brushed hair to swing freely, and grinned. "Would you two like a table too? You can write the cards yourself and put hearts and everything~! How long have you been keeping this secret~!?"

The pair turned to each other in embarrassment after the man gently helped the woman up. Two smiles slowly grew before they turned back to the smiling rider.

"Perfect~!" Ishtar complimented herself, gently running a hand through her loose, silky hair in pride. There had been many tales and jokes about the little cherub missing, but she was a Goddess of Love and an archer. If anyone was perfectly suited to spreading the wonderful emotion, it was her. Yes, today was the day she would gladly guide them with her own hand instead of watching curiously. She couldn't allow someone else to possibly take the job of-

"What are you doing up there, Ishtar?" came two twin voices.

"Nothing suspicious at all!" Ishtar cried out as she quickly turned down to face one of her goddess friends… and her twin sister.

The two, smaller Gorgon sisters turned to each other in confusion before facing the goddess once more. Ishtar couldn't help but admire their own little red dresses, which were just dyed replicas of their battle attire; She'd tease them with that later too. As they blinked and crossed their arms with small smirks, Ishtar stared back quietly. A tiny flush appeared on her cheeks when she realized what she had allowed herself to blurt out in response.

Before they could open their mouths, Ishtar swiftly cut in. "Don't take this away from me, Euryale! It's not like I enjoy doing this, but I will! It is my duty as the Goddess of Love! I will be the archer spreading it! I will not permit you to assist me in any way, do you hear me!?"

They blinked again. The twin goddess giggled at her sudden declaration, making her flush further. "Admitted just like that. How shameless~! Have fun, Cupid!"

Ishtar blushed and groaned into her hands. At least they were good enough friends they would likely keep her secret… she hoped.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Trying a little too hard to look elegant in the reclining chair, Ishtar held her gaze on the two servants leaning against a boardwalk rail. Even as Mata Hari took the reclining chair beside her, since there were no others nearby, she kept her stare subtle but focused. Thankfully, the assassin only seemed interesting in sun bathing as she shed her towel to reveal a very suggestive, orange bikini. With her eyes lost in a fashion magazine, Ishtar eased up on her subtlety to continue observing the young pair.

"Your father didn't let you have the surfboard today?" Jekyll asked. He was leaning with his back against the rail, wearing a white tropical shirt with red board shorts. His best friend stood beside him wearing a partially see-through white shirt tied at the back, which let her red, stringed bikini bottoms show beneath it.

"I didn't ask," Mordred responded offhandedly, though she looked preoccupied in her search. The saber was sifting through a small white backpack on the railing.

"First time all week you're not surfing," Jekyll noted with a curious glance her way.

She made an eager, toothy grin towards him. "Not today! I wanted to do something with you instead!"

As she turned back to her pack, Jekyll blinked and tried his best to hide his blush. Ishtar noted it with an intrigued smile, though slight irritation as well. She had talked with Arturia plenty of times about her daughter's- erm... son's potential love interest, though they always came to the conclusion. Jekyll was too much of a gentleman and afraid to ruin his cherished friendship. Mordred was too much of a child and likely oblivious to the feelings… or too stupid.

Likely both.

However, today was Valentine's Day, and Ishtar was the self-appointed cupid. It was a good day for them, because Chaldea's most prospective and gossiped couple-to-be was about to get their wish! They just didn't know it was their wish, that's all. Well, Ishtar assumed Jekyll definitely did. Mordred was still likely just oblivious that she shares the same feelings, or too stupid to know.

Both? Probably both.

Ishtar hesitated for a second. Arturia was leaving the two alone to let them settle it themselves, but here she was, the saber's close friend, attempting to force the act. On one hand, she didn't actually care too much about the reaction if it was going to cause such a positive result; How could anyone be angry at a goddess for that? On the other, she had respect and trust with the King of Knights she didn't want to jeopardize, since she was one of the closest confidants for her.

The real issue holding her back, however, was trying to figure a way Mata Hari wouldn't notice. She could try to trick Mata Hari into looking away, allowing her to swiftly draw the bow and fire her gem arrows. Asking her politely to get something could also work. There was also the option of floating, or flying, elsewhere to take the shot under a small ruse. While Mata Hari was always nice, they never held a conversation previously, so maybe she didn't need to explain-

"Ha! Found it!" Mordred yelled happily, seizing Ishtar's attention. The goddess stared at the saber as she held up a box of candy.

Thanks to Rin's memories, she recognized the box of strawberry flavored Pocky as a treat appreciated by a fair number in Japan. Why Mordred was so happy about a box was beyond her. She was far more into candy bars from what Arturia always explained. She even got into a scuffle with Ibaraki over candy bars a few days ago, forcing the Peacekeepers to step in before things got too chaotic; The messy results of that cafeteria food fight were the current talk of Chaldea.

"I didn't know you liked Pocky. I should have saved some when I came across it," Jekyll noted as he readjusted his glasses.

"I don't like them often, but there's something fun we can do with them!" Mordred noted as she tore the box open recklessly and pulled out an unsnapped stick.

Jekyll rolled his eyes at her callousness. "Playing with food?"

"It's not like that, idiot! It's a fun game!" Mordred shot back with a small glare before she put the end of the Pocky stick in her mouth.

Ishtar's mouth fell open as Mordred offered the opposing end to Jekyll with a small smile. The assassin quickly flushed as he stared at the stick, and just as often into the saber's vibrant green eyes. Mordred's enthusiastic expression quickly turned to surprise upon noting his blush. She tilted her head curiously, though the stick remained offered as Ishtar muffled her surprised and pleasant giggling. Perhaps she didn't need to do any direct influencing.

"Mordred! What are you doing!?" Jekyll nearly yelped as he took a slight step back.

The saber took the stick out of her mouth momentarily before flashing a toothy grin. "Oh right! I should have explained the game first!"

Jekyll blinked in slight confusion. "Explain? I know wha-"

"No you don't!" Mordred shot back with a slight scowl. "There's nothing wrong with admitting you don't know, because you would have played with me if you did! I'm not that stupid! I can tell when you don't know!"

Ishtar was trying  **extremely**  hard to stifle her growing laughter now, as was Mata Hari.  _'I can't wait to tell Arturia about this!'_

"…Please explain then," Jekyll relented with a nervous chuckle. Mordred's scowl slowly vanished.

"It's called the Pocky Chicken Game," the Saber began with her smile slowly returning. "One of us holds a stick in their mouth, and the other has to bite it off as close to the person's lips as possible without touching them. The one who gets the closest wins! We each get three chances."

Jekyll blinked incredulously as Mordred placed the box down on her backpack. She fiddled with the stick held lightly in her fingers as she grinned as Jekyll. "It shows trust from the holder, and bravery from the biter! I was told Gabby and Gudao do it all the time! A perfect game to show you can trust in my bravery as a knight! Like shooting an apple off a friend's head!"

As Mordred placed the stick back in her mouth, both Ishtar and Mata Hari had hands clamped against their mouths to hold themselves back. Jekyll's own was left hanging as he stared in total disbelief at his best friend, who was happily offering the stick once more. His flush slowly returned, and Jekyll looked around nervously. Ishtar noted his uncertainty, and was slowly growing irritated he might not act on this chance. It was Valentine's Day! Were they really going to drag this out longer!?

"Uh… Mordred?" Jekyll began nervously. Apparently they were, and Ishtar's amusement vanished with a muffled groan of irritation.

Mordred tilted her head again, though she looked irritated to have their game paused. Jekyll sighed with a far more evident blush. "Whoever told you about this game… That's not how it works. It doesn't even have a name… Whoever told you, was trying to get us to do a certain… act, like in that  _Lady and the Tramp_  movie you watched with your father for your bi-weekly Disney night… Is that what you want to do?"

Slowly, the saber pieced the puzzle together in her head. As the gears in her head turn, Ishtar ran a hand down her face in total exasperation. The failure of the chance was confirmed when the Pocky stick broke from Mordred biting down too hard. With a flush brighter than her bikini, Mordred began stammering. As her gaze shifted rapidly between the Pocky box and Jekyll's blushing face, the saber looked beyond mortified. Ishtar was blindly reaching into her purse to pull out the bow and gems, but it was too late.

" **W-What!?"**  Mordred yelped in flustered disbelief. "Henry I-I didn't-! Ah! I-I mean…  _Idiot!_  I-Idiot that's not what I wanted to do!"

"Wait! Mordred!"

Hiding her fiery face in her hands, she quickly bolted towards Club Cove to presumably leave for her room. Jekyll quickly broke his stunned silence to chase after her. He stopped, turned around, and ran to the railing. Quickly, he placed the Pocky box away, zipped the bag shut, and ran after his fleeing best friend. As their yelling disappeared into Club Cove, much to the likely surprise of its current occupants, Ishtar let out a loud groan.

"Those two are unbelievable… I should have shot them…"

"Tell me about it... I thought that would've worked!"

The goddess stopped upon realizing she wasn't the only one groaning, and so did the assassin. Slowly, the two turned to face each other and blinked. Mata Hari carefully closed her magazine while Ishtar elegantly fixed her sitting position to face the other servant. "… You were the one who told her?"

"I thought it would be a nice joke… until she took it seriously and didn't realize what I was suggesting with the game," Mata Hari admitted with a slight blush. "It almost worked too… if Jekyll wasn't such an honest gentleman and a little more daring about his own personal desires."

"And here I thought there should be less forward individuals in this facility," Ishtar sighed. It would have been nice if her plan worked, but-

"Um… Miss Ishtar, what was that about shooting them? You weren't actually going to shoot them, were you?" Mata Hari asked curiously. Ishtar realized her admittance, and her mind raced to find a cover. It was far too late though. "I know their situation is exasperating, but… are you playing Cupid of some sort?"

Before Ishtar could respond, the assassin held her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! It's just… you're dressed like a stunning idol today, and you have a bow with pink hearts on it. Sorry if I was assuming too much."

Ishtar blinked in confusion, then looked to her purse placed on the other side of her chair. She deadpanned, realizing in her irritation she did manage to pull the bow out and leave it in plain view. Her cover was practically blown for the assassin, but for some reason, she didn't seem to care. She was more content she had received a nice compliment from a rather respectful individual, but she also found the assassin interesting. As she hid the bow before others could see it, Ishtar kept her gaze locked on Mata Hari with a smile.

"Hm… So you know my little secret for the day… While I could silence you for your insolence, I am curious about a few things, so I shall offer a form of… penance."

Mata Hari paled nervously.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Do you know anything about those two?"

"They're just really close friends. The man has a wife he misses dearly, and the woman has a husband and two kids in Canada."

"Oh… That won't do. That would be disgraceful if I were to force that. Let us keep looking."

For the assassin, things couldn't have turned out better for both her and Ishtar. After Mata Hari had explained that matchmaking was a silent hobby of hers, Ishtar had only grown more curious about the self-critical assassin. While Ishtar wanted to ensure she stayed silent about her task, she found Mata Hari to be very pleasant and enthusiastic company. The goddess made an easy decision. Though her pride would not yield to allow Euryale to assist in being cupid, since she was another goddess, the assassin would make a great ally.

Ishtar learned quickly that if anyone knew the private social web of Chaldea, it was Mata Hari. That information was valuable for her task.

Though they mostly discussed who were potential targets, they had also conversed about other interests as well. Ishtar found herself answering to what she initially saw in Gilgamesh, only to even the trade by asking if Mata Hari was looking for anyone in Chaldea. She had then learned it was the assassin's goal to find a relationship where there was equal appreciation from both ends, which was something the Goddess of Love could respect. It was an obtainable and reachable wish by all means.

"How about those two?" Both girls were currently hiding by the tree line between the forest and flower garden, eyeing targets walking within the colorful tropical haven. Mata Hari's lower half was covered by a semi-transparent waist cloth of lovely hibiscus. Her towel had been stashed in Ishtar's purse.

"Oh! Yes! Sid is divorced and interested, but Hanna is rather shy. She undoubtedly enjoys his company though," Mata Hari informed happily.

The Goddess of Love smiled. "Shall we push them over the edge?"

"If it is your will, I shall follow, Ishtar!"

"As expected! You take the girl, and I'll hit the guy!"

The two smiled at each other and nodded. Both of them picked up the bows Ishtar had obtained, though were careful not to disturb the large bush they hid in. It was far from elegant, but Mata Hari couldn't fly, and two servants in a tree would garner attention quickly. Instead, they took aim as Ishtar handed her temporary assistant one of her crafted arrows. With a nod, they both waited for a tandem strike. Shooting was easy, so the goddess poured all her effort into making sure she maintained her elegant appearance. Looks must be carefully maintained when in close proximity to-

Ishtar paused to look over at Mata Hari, who had been making glances her way. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry, it's- um…" Mata Hari paused before she smiled brightly. Ishtar was slightly taken back, and eased up on the pulled string. "You just look so beautiful and regal! It makes me jealous. I wish I could look at stunning as you when doing anything!"

Ishtar couldn't keep the proud grin off her face. "Ah… It is only natural for me. Even in this host's body, I strive to appear as inspiring and loveable as I should be."

"It really shows!" the assassin gushed with a giggle. "Even hiding in this bush, you appear so divine and proper! You're so perfect!"

All of the assassin's praising was easily inflating her head at this point. It didn't help a gust of wind blew her hair, and the leaves, like a beauty commercial. "Elegance in all things is pertinent!"

"I agree! Oh, that look you gave was so inspiring and gorgeous! You looked like a supermodel in the magazines!"

"Oh? Do I really? Please, tell me more about that!"

Mata Hari gasped. "You've never looked through a fashion magazine!? Here! Let me get mine out again!"

Unbeknownst to the two now loudly chatting girls, their targets had wandered a little closer and were staring at the pair's bush. It moved and shifted with every shift in speaker, and the now protruding bows certainly didn't help. The casually clad employees looked to each other, nodded, and walked away as laughter echoed from the bush. As they disappeared from sight, the two servants turned their attention back to the flower clearing, only to note their targets had suddenly vanished.

Ishtar sighed. "… I guess we got carried away."

"I'm sorry, Ishtar…"

"It's not your fault alone. I will admit, I got carried away in all the praise too… So then, assistant. Shall we pursue them or find new targets?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The two servants leaned against the boardwalk railing and eyed some beach-goers. In particular, the jewel of the staff was wading in the waves and laughing happily. Anishka's sapphire bindi was matched by a jaw dropped, tasseled bikini that looked custom modelled for her. It certainly seized the attention of the two, equally aged Hindu men nearby; They could hardly keep their eyes off her curves. Though there were many other servants and staff enjoying the surf, they definitely had the Cupids' complete attention.

"Those two have been  _very_ interested in Anishka ever since she arrived in Chaldea after receiving her father's recommendation," Mata Hari noted as she took a sip from her ice-cold coconut drink with umbrella. "It's only after Fuyuki that they made any hints, and it sparked a secret rivalry behind her back."

"So only one can win," Ishtar concluded as she sipped on her matching drink. She gently placed the coconut down on the rail. It was quickly followed by her purse being situated between the two girls. Mata Hari nodded and looked around to ensure no one was watching them. Everything was clear.

"I'll be aiming for Anishka?"

"You may judge which of the men," Ishtar declared quietly and smiled upon noting Mata Hari's shocked expression. "You're more familiar with them. I will let you do so."

The assassin nodded quickly, probably in an effort not to offend her in any way. She has yet to do so in any way. "Thank you, Ishtar! I'll go for the one I believe would match her best."

Ishtar glanced around, noting an employee was staring at them. They were practically in the open, save for the palm tree giving shade nearby, so they were likely to attract attention. She didn't want to move, otherwise Mata Hari might miss since her confidence in her own abilities was lacking. They'd simply have to make do, so Ishtar kept glancing at the employee, only to become irritated when he tried to break his gaze with her own.

He would look when she wasn't, forcing her to stop reaching into her purse. Then she'd look and he'd turn away. This would repeat as she tried to pull the bows out discreetly; They only needed a handful of seconds to rapidly fire the arrows. The goddess' cheeks were slowly puffing in annoyance, and Mata Hari noted what was happening. The bikini clad assassin stared at the employee seductively and winked, making him blush and quickly vanish into Club Cove as his heart likely raced.

Ishtar laughed. "Well done, Mata Hari! Now's our chance!"

Within seconds, Ishtar and Mata Hari drew the bows and the now shifted gem arrows. They aimed quickly before anyone could notice. Ishtar's sights fell onto Anishka as Mata Hari trained her shot on one of the males standing behind her. The two males made Ishtar's shot harder, but she was an archer and a goddess. At the same time, both released tension on their arrows-

"Mata Hari! Teasing poor employees again?"

The voice shattered their concentration and they released prematurely. In a frantic hurry, they concealed the bows back in Ishtar's purse before turning to the source of the laughing voice. Arash came into view without a shirt, chuckling happily from Club Cove's nearby entrance where the employee disappeared. His swimsuit was slightly damp and depicted the night sky with several shooting stars on it. Ishtar and Mata Hari breathed in relief that he didn't see what they had been doing seconds before.

"Can you blame me? He kept staring at us!" Mata Hari huffed and playfully put her hands on her hips. She had a warm smile for the well-toned male archer who shook his head with a grin.

"Sheesh. I can't let you out of my sight can I?" He joked before turning his attention to Ishtar. "Keeping my friend company, Goddess Ishtar?"

"It's a mutual endeavor," she admitted with a small smile. He bowed in thanks before looking back at the assassin.

"Just be careful, Mari. One of them might actually ask you out if you keep it up," he winked in jest, making her shake her head and roll her eyes.

As he walked away, the assassin called out to him. "Tell Bryn and Paracelsus I said hi!"

The archer shot one last signature grin back towards them, coupled with a friendly wave. Mata Hari sighed, clearly thankful he had not suspected anything. Ishtar took the sigh as something else entirely, and slowly leaned into the peripheral vision of the assassin. Mata Hari turned to her, and a blush crept onto her cheeks due to the curious look Ishtar had as the goddess shifted her eyes between the two targets.

"How entertaining. You didn't tell me you wanted to be more than friends with Arash. Should I hit you two with arrows as well?" Ishtar teased with a suggestive look.

Mata Hari blushed. "Ishtar! It's definitely not like that! Please don't hit us with…"

Both of them blinked as the assassin fell silent. Right… they fired charm-gem arrows earlier. Quickly, the two turned towards the beach to figure out the results of what happened. Their eyebrows rose in confusion at Anishka's blushing face and covered mouth. It should have been matched by one of the guys, but the two were instead staring at each other suspiciously and wiping their mouths in-

"Oh… Oh my…" Ishtar mumbled as the puzzle pieces fit into place. That… had not gone as intended. At all.

"H-How did you miss!?" Mata Hari blurted out before covering her mouth.

Ishtar quickly blushed and stammered. "I-It's not like I was distracted or anything!"

Confidence renewed that she wouldn't be reprimanded for yelling at a goddess, Mata Hari pushed further. "…But  _you're_  the archer!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They considered expanding their search to the salon, since some preferred the quiet refinement today, but it had far less targets than the resort. They had successfully struck Hanna and Sid that they missed earlier, causing them to admit their feelings. Though it was only their second success in their hours of patrolling, the pair found the search spent talking to each other was far more fun than an actual success. Even just the gossip of playing matchmaker was keeping them pleasantly entertained well into the late afternoon. They stopped talking about what the different gem colors she carried today meant upon seeing new opportunities.

"How about Nightingale and Beowulf?"

"Just friends. Though I always thought they'd have unbelievably rough and wild sex since they're berserkers."

Ishtar shot Mata Hari a sly look. "You sure are quite imaginative yourself. Though as a Goddess of Sex and  _Fertility_ , I approve."

"I didn't mean to bring up the baby part!" Mata Hari laughed.

"Sex is the act of baby making, therefore it still applies," Ishtar stated with finality and a smile. "What about those two servants?"

"I think Kintoki and Shuten might actually be a thing. I don't want to hastily pull the trigger though… She hasn't been here long enough for me to-" Mata Hari stopped as she looked into the distance. Her smile grew. "Ah! See the brunette and blue-head sitting on the swings and watching the children? I've long suspected them of harboring feelings!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Ishtar asked rhetorically with a smile. The two sped their approach on the boardwalk, while discussing suitable concealment.

Usually Ishtar would find herself placing much more emphasis on asserting superiority with others, but she couldn't bring herself to do that with Mata Hari. She was far too kind, respectful, and considerate when dealing with the goddess. She would make for a worthy follower, but she was treating her more as a friend with every passing hour. Quietly, the goddess happily accepted it. This day had become more fun with her assistant involved.

The pair froze when the four servant girls ran up to them. Ishtar knew their cover was blown, but Mata Hari looked far more interested in playing with the children than worrying. Jack and Nursery Rhyme ran up to the assassin as she leaned down to hug them. They were wearing matching pink blouses with jeans. Illya and Kuro also wore matching clothes, but in different color variations. Though they sported jean shorts, Kuro's red blouse set her apart from Illya's pristine white one. The Einzbern sisters had made their way to Ishtar happily.

"Rin! Have you come to play with us?" Illya asked as Ruby flew into view. Someone had attacked an obnoxious, pink bow to its back.

"Sexy dress! Who's the lucky guy in mind?" Kuro noted with a smirk.

Ishtar only laughed at the two as Illya began stammering at the insinuation towards her former mentor, of sorts. Though she didn't have the memories of Rin from their dimension, Illya and Kuro were kind enough to fill her in. It had taken only a bit of mind juggling to figure out they were both arguably the same person, but not entirely different existences. Thanks to them, she had two adorable girls who treated her like a family friend, and she definitely couldn't say no to that. Well, her real self likely could, but she didn't mind this perception either.

"No one has earned the right to grace this body… yet," Ishtar noted with a wink, making Kuro chuckle and Illya to blush.

"Are you here to play, Rin?" Illya asked again to shift the conversation as Ruby floated above her combed hair.

Ishtar was at a loss of explanation, but Mata Hari's giggling turned her attention away. Thankfully, it appeared her assistant had a plan already baked. "Sorry girls, but Ishtar and I are on a special mission. The Goddess of Love is making happiness happen where Cupid cannot!"

The goddess blanched at the open declaration. She was about to reprimand Mata Hari for breaking her promise, but noted the children were now chatting between themselves curiously. Mata Hari only winked at them. "You have to keep it a secret though! In exchange, could you distract the two employees by the swings?"

"Oh! They're secretly in love?" Nursery Rhyme's eyes sparkled. She was clearly inspired by the idea of a fairy tale style dream happening with her help.

Mata Hari giggled happily while Ishtar smiled at the assassin's cleverness. "Yes, but we're going to make sure they find happiness. Just act like nothing is different!"

Ishtar chuckled with Mata Hari as the four girls gave a mock salute and ran off back into the playground. The goddess eyed the assassin. "You concerned me there."

"I should have convened with you first. I'm sorry-"

"I trust you. Don't worry," Ishtar giggled as she motioned for them to find suitable cover. They momentarily went into spirit form to reposition themselves.

Atalanta slowly walked towards the playground with a picnic basket likely full of treats, but Jack ran up to distract the green sundress wearing archer. Illya, Kuro, and Nursery Rhyme had the two employees completely distracted from the two servants now hiding in the brush behind them. With a nod of approval at the situation, Ishtar and Mata Hari drew their bows from the purse, lined up their gem shots, and sent them flying.

Unfortunately, Ishtar's eagerness at the stable plan made her release the bow with much more force than intended. The result was the poor woman being hit with a hard strike to the center of her back, sending her flying forward onto the sandy ground meters in front of her. The male, who had been struck lightly, gasped in despair and quickly ran over to her. The children watched as he gently turned her around, only for their eyes to meet. She slowly leaned towards him and initiated the kiss, making the children clap happily and cheer.

With a sigh of relief, Ishtar tossed a thankful glance at Mata Hari. "I thought I made another unbelievable error."

"I'm surprised you're making so many… uh, no offense!" the assassin mentioned with a small smile and raise of her hands.

"No, I don't blame you. I think this Rin has something to do with that. At least this one didn't-"

"Move out of the way! Miss! I saw what happened! Are you alright?"

Ishtar and Mata Hari paled nearly as fast as the children. They slowly turned back towards the newly formed couple as they remained hidden, watching as Nightingale ran with glowing red eyes towards the pair. The berserker in a red lifeguard bikini kneeled next to them, noting the woman had been rubbing her back with a sore expression. Her face was now terrified and glancing hopefully at her newfound companion.

"I…I-I'm fine! Really, there's nothing-"

"Children! Unhand me this instant! This is a medical emergency! I must ensure there are no fractures or any bruises! What if sand got in her eyes!? Vigilance is paramount!"

The clinging quadra of children looked desperately at the two employees, and they got the message clearly, even as they yelled over each other.  _'Run away while you can!'_

"Thanks, kids!" the male yelled as he grasped the female's hand gently. They both bolted away as Nightingale continued to break free.

Ishtar and Mata Hari were staring in amusement and shock as the berserker's usual, crazed frenzy caused her to accidentally knock Jack to the ground. The assassin landed on her rump with a small yelp, though it definitely couldn't hurt a servant. Judging by the sudden glint of opportunity in her eyes, Jack had found a new way to victory. Assassins were renown for striking in the most unassuming ways, and she let loose her undeniable noble phantasm which no adult could withstand. It was super effective.

"Ah! Jackie!" Nursery Rhyme released Nightingale as the berserker froze at the familiar sound.

The small caster ran next to her adopted sister as she cried loudly on the ground. Kuro and Illya shot amused looks at each other upon noticing Nightingale's grief-stricken face. Atalanta, who had noticed the entire thing, only smirked in enjoyment at how clever her little girls were. Jack continued wailing even as Nightingale slowly crawled over and pulled the assassin into a hug, now completely released from her previous frenzy. She attempted to soothe the crying Jack while Ishtar and Mata Hari attempted to suppress their own laughter.

"W-Why did you p-push me?" Jack questioned as tears raced down her cheeks. It didn't match the sly smile she shot over her shoulder at her sister and friends.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Shhh… Your mother's coming. It will be alright…"

Jack's expression fell upon realizing Nightingale's hug grew tighter. She slowly pulled back while the assassin reassumed her sad face. It turned fearful upon noticing the glint starting to flare in the berserker's eyes. "…I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you hurt anywhere? I must do a thorough examination!"

Jack's renewed crying was likely in hopes of diffusing the new situation… or maybe it was real this time. The two matchmakers couldn't tell, or blame her.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The girls shifted their last search to the marina, where two newly conversing servants had caught their attention. "Milady, you seem displeased about something. Is there any way I could help?"

"You can start by calling me Pharaoh, as is my proper title… Not milady..."

The male saber was leaning against one of the pier's support pylons while talking to a partially unamused Nitocris. The pharaoh had her arms crossed over her daring, golden bikini, and her headdress twitched in irritation like her pouting mouth. As the sun began its last descent, it bathed her in golden light, making her absolutely stunning. Lancelot, with his muscled chest in full view thanks to his open, white Hawaiian shirt, only seemed to press further. He struck a new pose while placing one hand on his black board shorts, attempting to look like a model.

"This is starting to look like some of those corny teenage movies I watch with Marie sometimes," the assassin sighed. "Poor Nitocris. Lancelot's been putting the moves on her recently."

Ishtar blinked and stared at Mata Hari. "…but he does that with all women occasionally, doesn't he?"

"Well… yea. He has become flirtier since his class change but… maybe we should push him towards someone to…" Mata Hari trailed off as they stared at the dock.

Lancelot's face had grown pale upon seeing Nitocris grow a knowing smirk, and not at him. The saber pushed himself off of the dock's support pylon, and slowly turned to face what the caster was seeing. It was exactly as he guessed, as Mashu, in a very cute, lilac sweetheart dress stomped towards him. Her approach was firm and undeniable. Her glasses were off, placing nothing between her enraged face and his shocked one as she leaned towards him. He leaned back from the shorter shielder in concern and fear, making Nitocris laugh openly.

"M-Mashu! I assure you, my precious daughter, I can-"

" **NO!**  You  _can't_  explain!" Mashu roared as she reached up and grabbed him by the ear. He winced and flailed as she began dragging him towards the boardwalk. "You do this  _every time!_  Why can't you just be  **civil**  and  **respectful** and  **stop flirting with** _ **so many girls**_ ,  _ **PAPA!?"**_

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Lancelot relented to his overwhelmingly assertive daughter. Has soft-spoken Mashu always been this potentially firm?

Nitocris was struggling to keep herself standing due to stomach cramps from laughing, while Ishtar and Mata Hari watched in total disbelief and amusement. They slowly looked to each other before mutually succumbing to the amusing scene. The only ones not laughing were Mashu and Lancelot.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Their task was done, and they were content to leave their bows in plain sight as the red sun set behind them.

The two servants rested on a bench, staring happily towards the couples being seated at Marie's special evening dinner. Emiya and Arturia glanced their way and gave a friendly wave, which the two happily returned. The exceptionally well dressed archer turned back to his date, intertwining his arm with Arturia's smiling own as she grasped his hand with her blue opera glove. His black suit and her blue strapless dress soon disappeared behind the curtains set up to give the couples' tables privacy for the sunset viewing.

Ishtar sighed in contentment. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"At least we made a few new couples happy!" Mata Hari noted with a happy shoulder bump. Ishtar returned it with a giggle. The assassin turned to the goddess with a warm smile. "Thanks for a fun day, Ishtar! If I had known you weren't just kind and considerate to those Rin knew…"

Instead of taking it as an insult, she found she couldn't be mad at her newfound friend. She only teasingly scowled. "Are you saying you thought I was as bad as my legend?"

"No! Oh goodness, no! I'm sorry I-"

Ishtar dropped the guise and laughed. "Relax, Mata Hari! I had fun with you too! You were great company on my matchmaking endeavor!"

The assassin blinked and paused. Finally, she giggled and nodded happily. "I'm glad! Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Force couples together? It would be frowned upon when not Valentine's Day."

Mata Hari shook her head. "I mean spend time together! I'd like to become your friend hopefully… if that's alright, I mean!"

Ishtar placed a hand to her lips in false thought. She didn't need to think about this. Mata Hari had been great company, and there was nothing Ishtar could really fault the servant for besides her self-depreciation at her usefulness. The archer could always try and correct that somehow, though there was only so much she could do in this form. For the kind and cheerful assassin, she could at least give it a shot.

"I shall permit it, though I expect tribute in the form of occasional praise," Ishtar mentioned with an amused smile.

Mata Hari giggled. "As you desire, oh beautiful Goddess Ishtar!"

"Ah, so you two were playing Cupid all day."

The two blinked and turned as Arash approached them. He now had a Hawaiian shirt designed like a setting sun, though his board shorts remained. Behind him, Club Cove was active with the rest of the dinner guests. Activity was spread between there and the outdoor cafeteria's barbecue, but the archer had left the moving mass of people to approach them. The two's growing smiles made Arash's grin widen upon the revelation.

"Something like that," Mata Hari winked to him with a giggle.

"Mind if I see one?" Arash asked curiously as he stared at the bows.

"I shall permit it," Ishtar joked as she reached behind her to grab one. She presented it to Arash, who made an exaggerated gesture of taking it like a gift. The girls laughed, and Ishtar silently considered if Arash would make another good friend to have. He was already well loved by nearly everyone in the facility.

"I have received your blessing, Goddess Ishtar," Arash joked. Perhaps she should get to know this amusing archer better. The brunette eyed the bow and its tassels before his eyebrows rose. "Ah, you borrowed some bows from the Storage Room. I thought you got some yourself in secret."

"Would you like a demonstration from the superior Cupid?" Mata Hari joked. Arash nodded in agreement.

"Then it shall be done," Ishtar declared proudly as Arash handed the bow back to her. She calmly reached into her purse to obtain a non-charmed gem, but which one. The other two watched as she glanced for targets, and spotted the knitting group talking with Spartacus. Boudicca, in a conservative white halter dress, failed to keep the berserker preoccupied. Spartacus spotted Romulus trying to sneak past.

"A Roman oppressor! Are you too cowardly to try and get past while I'm looking? Are you that fearful of me!?"

The toga clad Romulus could only sigh in exasperation upon being dragged into another one-sided argument with the berserker. At least Leonidas' discovery of sparring with him to reduce his antagonization helped. "That was not Roma's intent, Spartacus…"

"I shall use a lighter charm to end this peacefully. Pink should do," Ishtar declared to her two companions as she blindly pulled out a gem. As she materialized the pink gem with eyes closed, she took aim pridefully in a show of sheer confidence and elegance. She did not see Mata Hari's horrified expression; Ishtar drew a red one, which were the charm gems they had been using earlier.

"Ishtar wai-" Too late. She let the arrow loose as she opened her eyes. Upon noting the streak of red, she paled.

The arrow struck Spartacus and shattered, though it drew the attention of Romulus and the knitting group. They stared at the hulking berserker as he fell silent, only for him to look at the Roman with a new expression. Slowly, he reached out for Romulus, and a face of total terror crossed the lancer's face upon realizing what was going to happen. Boudicca covered her mouth with her hands as Naomi returned to her group, confused about what was happening. The blue pencil dress clad employee nearly dropped her dinner plate at the sight.

"No! Release Roma this instant!" Romulus stammered as Vlad considered whether he should stop the berserker in this war using more forceful means as well.

"I will never release you, oppressor, like you never released me!" To the horror of all in ear shot, Spartacus murmured it in a soft voice. That smile never looked so creepy.

"I… I think I'm done playing Cupid for the day," Ishtar groaned out as her two companions rushed to help Romulus from impending doom.


	43. Fragment 42: Always Something to Learn

"I spy a playwright with newfound inspiration."

"Ah! But a chance stroke of luck has led to the flight of my pen!"

Helena chuckled lightly as she walked past the front desk of the library. She took another cautious bite of her granola bar, being extra careful not to get any crumbs on her black, strapless sundress. Her hair swung in a lone ponytail as she made her way to the window seats. Even after grabbing the snack from the cafeteria, she still had most of the hour to herself as break. Since the library had four volunteer servants, there was far more relaxation to make nearly every day felt like a vacation.

The caster lightly placed her stack of coursework on the coffee table of her chosen suite. Though she never expected to take up this position, Atalanta and Irisviel found she was quite the teacher for servant children. While Illya and Kuro weren't as enthusiastic about the idea of new classwork, their mothers had argued that the question of humanity's future is no excuse to discard an education; Truly a comical statement, with or without context. It would still be an hour before she met up with them for their fourth ever Chaldean class.

As she took another bite of her bar, one of her floating automaton carried its item to her as she sat down gingerly. Casually yet carefully, the Colonel Olcott placed the closed purple thermos onto the table within arm's reach. Another floated by with a newly acquired book from the shelves. It discarded the book on top of the pile, bringing a small smile to the caster's lips. Helena casually picked up the book she had been putting off for far too long, letting her eyes grace its front cover with interest.

_**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy** _   
_by Douglas Adams_

While there was apparently a movie adaptation, she wished to read this comedy first. It had been recommended by Medusa after they had a rather in-depth conversation about interests. It wound up leading to Theosophy, and the peculiarity of her noble phantasm. Since that object reminded many of the staff about what they consider aliens, it led the youngest Gorgon sister to recommend a book that's highly regarded among the scientific community in Chaldea. Though it was summarized mostly as comedy, she presumed they held it highly because of its entertainment value rather than logic.

There was only one way to find out as she opened the cov-

A high pitched shrill that would be commonplace in a high school tore through the library's closed door. "It's you~! You're here, oh how I've missed you~!"

As the loud chattering continued from the female, Hans' irritation began boiling as indicated by the guttural growl from a nearby shelf. With a sigh, Helena closed the book and stood up calmly, letting an automaton place it back onto her pile. "I'll handle this, Andersen."

"You have my thanks, Madam Blavatsky…" Hans snarled, not within sight, as another girlish squeal echoed through the room, followed by a groan from a male and female.

Helena merely giggled and walked quickly towards the door.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 42: Always Something to Learn** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

' _I thought that voice sounded familiar,'_  Helena sighed as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Gabrielle and Scathach were standing to one side of the hallway, though the lancer looked displeased. The rare and barely discernible scowl was coupled with crossed arms over her black turtleneck sweater. She stood rigid in her denims, as opposed to the female master who was rocking back and forth in her master attire while watching the situation with a pleased expression. Helena turned back to the commotion itself and cleared her throat in a calm, yet exaggerated, gesture.

It failed completely. "I was so excited when I found out I got summoned here! No hard feelings, right? Oh~! I hope we get to pick up where we left off!"

"We didn't leave off anywhere…" Cu groaned as he struggled under the newly arrived servants vice grip. It definitely failed too.

Scathach's poor pupil was currently locked in a one-sided hug with one servant that made both lancers a tad wary, and for this exact reason. As the suit wearing male lancer rolled his eyes, he tried once more to pry the pink-haired rider's face off of his chest. Her flowing hair was the only splash of color when compared to her porcelain skin and overly fluffy battle attire. A dash of her white, cultural skirt was visible beneath the furry coat, but besides her white opera gloves, this was all one could see. Everything else nearly resembled a cotton ball clinging to the blue-haired lancer.

"Oh, you don't think we left off anywhere, but I certainly do~! Now, stop playing hard to get and be mine~!"

Helena cleared her throat again, but the small servant kept her eyes shut and face pressed into the lancer's chest.

"Alright. That's more than enough out of you, Medb," Scathach nearly growled as she looped both of her arms beneath the small rider's shoulders. Her golden eyes flipped open in annoyance as she began flailing, letting Cu finally break away with a relieved sigh.

The disappointed rider turned to her holder. "Scathach! Unhand me this instant! I am a queen and the subject of my adoration is within reach!"

"Not anymore," Scathach noted with the hints of a smirk on the tips of her lips.

Medb blinked as Gabrielle giggled. The female rider turned around and noted Cu had quickly disappeared, putting his insane agility to ideal use. Her jaw dropped, and even Helena had to openly laugh at the sight. Upon breaking free of Scathach's loosened hold, the rider turned her head upwards in a scoff before glaring at the offender. The lancer merely crossed her arms and leveled a glare back, making Helena wonder if the Chaldea's first Peacekeeper would start an incident by herself.

"The loving charm might have worked if you didn't interrupt me... Oh well, maybe I'll try again tomorrow."

"Just leave my student alone."

The glaring session ended as Medb huffed and turned her head to the side. She blinked upon noticing Helena. "Oh. It's you again. Edison and Karna with you too?"

"It is nice to see you on friendlier circumstances, Medb," Helena answered politely, completely ignoring the nearly dismissive tone. She did just lose Cu after all.

"Yes, well… I suppose we can get along better this time," she replied offhandedly with a rather blank expression.

It seemed the Queen of Cannacht was still going to be as obsessed with Cu as always, even though she seems to have her memories from the American Singularity. Helena thought that having a wish granted by the grail to have her own version of Cu at arm's length would have been enough to settle her appetite. Clearly, as much as she hated the man who would almost always reject her, she would only be further baited into a chase. What she saw in that monstrosity compared to the real Cu was another thing altogether.

If it was Cu, she supposed Medb would just jump at it regardless. Could a decoy pillow or automaton work?

Issues involving her obsession with men's hearts aside, she was at least friendlier this time around; Being on the same side tended to help with that. Though she would be interested in learning more about her, it was still her first day here. She could always approach another time, especially when Scathach already had her hands full trying to keep her in line. Gabrielle seemed much more accepting, which was strange considering Medb ordered Gudao's death on several occasions. The female master was well known for pre-judging new arrivals based on that-

Medb's sudden smile shocked Helena. "Well, maybe we can talk again some other time. There's plenty more to meet and see in this facility, but I bid you farewell. Oh, Gabby~! You said you were going to take me to Fergus and then show me this beach? Oh~! And you said there was a clothing store or something?"

The master giggled as Medb hopped over to her and looped her arm with hers. With both now giggling, the orange-haired master grinned. "Of course! Let's go then! If you don't want to chase Cu that is."

"Oh~, don't you worry. He's not going anywhere and neither am I. There's thrill in the chase, and I  _love_  when he plays hard to get!" Medb chimed as they began walking, practically step for step. She leaned in and whispered a little too loudly. "But is the hag coming too?"

"I heard that," Scathach stated plainly, only to earn a classic gesture of appreciation from the rider: Closed eyes and a stuck-out tongue of defiance.

As the master and rider walked down the hallway, Scathach sighed in disappointment as the gears clicked into place in Helena's mind. She walked over to the lancer and gave her a comforting rub on the back. While she had become relatively close with the lancer being mutual teachers, of sorts, they had originally become much more acquainted when the caster dealt with two of her in the singularity. Since then Scathach had divulged a surprising amount to her, which she gladly and respectfully kept secret.

Which is why she wasn't surprised when she openly stated her grievance. "I'm worried Medb will ruin all my hard efforts…"

"Gabby won't forget everything you've taught her. I'm just astonishes she's getting along so well with the Queen of Connacht."

"I wonder if anyone could have seen it coming. Maybe Gabby will keep her in check, or perhaps she'll make the master's perverted tendencies worse," Scathach grumbled in a whisper. "I was far more concerned for Cu that I didn't think of this possibility. I have to keep watch for both now."

"You could always pass word to Okita to keep a few extra eyes open," Helena suggested. As the lancer turned to her, she quickly interjected. "Unless you'd rather handle it yourself.  _'Irish_  Pride' and all that... unless I am somehow mistaken."

Scathach chuckled and shook her head. "You're not entirely wrong, Madam Blavatsky. I guess I do have a little Irish pride in me these days."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"So we know what A and B are, so we can use them to find C. First, we replace the letter with the known numbers for each, okay, everyone?"

Helena was quietly teaching her students at one of the salon's tables. While she stood with a small, created chalkboard that two of her automaton held, she kept a notepad in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. Her students sat within one of the rounded booths with notebooks, calculators, and colored pencils scattered before them. They all wore a navy-blue, school sailor uniform that were retailored after they were obtained in a supply sortie. With the navy blouse, matching skirt, and complimenting red tie, they perfectly resembled a small class from Japan.

The Japanese uniform had been a suggestion by Kuro and Illya since they were used to it.

To the silent enjoyment of Marie and her resting staff, all but one had adapted to the uniform and situation. Helena paid them no attention as she continued her lecture, letting them watch from the nearby table since the room was otherwise empty with dinner still two hours away. "By squaring the two numbers, we can then add them together to find the value for C. This is one possible way to use the Pythagorean Theorem to find the missing part of a right triangle."

D'Eon returned to his seat after obtaining a pitcher of ice cold lemonade for his table. He began pouring glasses for his work-dressed companions, starting with Sanson who quietly thanked the saber. Marie kept her attention locked on the adorable children as they tried to answer a problem Helena newly wrote on the board. With both hands elegantly placed on her lap, the white evening dress clad servant resisted the urge to squeal on seeing Jack stick her tongue partially out in concentration.

Her control nearly shattered as Nursery Rhyme summoned a small, cartoonish unicorn to use as an eraser since her colored pencil didn't have one. Kuro was doing the work herself, though there was the hint of displeasure since she couldn't copy from Illya with Helena constantly observing. The archer's sister was already finished, and was quietly watching Ruby float about in the center of the table, while making glances at the fifth member of their class who joined last session; She was the real focus of the salon's staff.

Helena observed how seriously Jeanne was taking this Mathematics class. She was aware that she had been taught some pieces after attempting to learn some things herself, though the person responsible was not here. To see her continue to try and learn things that interested her was both surprising and inspiring for the caster, who acknowledged there was always something new to discover. She took the longest to solve the current problem, if only because she kept making embarrassed glances towards both her close friend and father figure who watched nearby.

"All set, Jeanne? Would you like to answer this one?" Helena offered with a small smile. The ruler nodded politely.

"If A was six, and B was seven… then C was nine point two?" Jeanne asked hopefully. The caster was well aware she was still uncertain with decimals they learned last week, but at least it didn't stop her from trying. The calculators certainly helped.

She sighed in relief when Helena smiled. "That's correct. You even rounded it right. Well done!"

"Bravo, Jeanne!" Gilles and Marie complimented together.

While Helena withheld her own giggles, the four child servants did no such thing as they clapped for the terribly red ruler. Jeanne hid her face in both of her hands. "Why are there no salon visitors right now…"

"At least your little sister isn't here to see this," Helena mentioned with a reassuring smile. She glanced at the rest of her students hopefully. "Now, does anyone have any questions about the answer?"

She was answered by the children's shaking heads. She visually checked their present work just to make sure no one was embarrassed to speak up, but all had right answers. Pleased with her pupils, Helena turned back to the chalkboard as her automata turned it for her to erase. With quick strokes, the board was clear for her to write the next problem, though she was only going to do one more since the girls seemed to pick this lesson up quickly.

She began drawing a new triangle in a different orientation while silently contemplating her newfound life. Her previous one had been in the endless pursuit of knowledge, and it caused her to be chased by the Mage's Association. Holmes was only able to help her so much before the mages finally caught her. All she wanted was to understand, yet her success had caused great jealousy from that organization. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a slight grudge against them, and even initially judged Gudao upon learning of his connection during the American Singularity.

Though that was in the past.

This new change of pace was both curious and relaxing. She could bestow knowledge, no matter how basic, to those who were willing to open their eyes and understand. Discussing ideas of higher philosophy and concept could be done with others such as Lord El-Melloi II, but here she was their teacher. The smiles of children, and Jeanne's embarrassed reactions, brought a sense of pride and joy to her heart that helped fill each day.

Maybe her class would grow in the future to have more young smiles, though she quietly hoped new children wouldn't be childishly troublesome.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though Helena had to help with a Chaldean event later that afternoon, it didn't bother her at breakfast the next day. It was going to be another repeat of the wrestling show Kiyohime had prototyped, though this one had all the kinks removed and much better rules. Thankfully she now had some more experience with directing her spotlight-wielding automaton, which gave her enough freedom to help Cu with referee duties; Hopefully Medb wouldn't be clinging to him later.

With a clear mind to deal with Edison's usual boisterous boasting in the early morning, she sat at their cafeteria table with a pleasant smile. She fixed the knot on her casual black halter dress and her twin hair ties before glancing at Karna and Edison beside her. Edison sported a full formal suit, though it looked a tad puffier because of his unique physical nature. The tie was loose and the white collar popped, though he kept a rigid posture like the lancer. Karna wore an ornate red achkan sherwani and occasionally taking polite bites of his dosa breakfast.

After waiting patiently for a pause, she nodded towards the two of them as their conversation broke. "Good morning you two."

"A great one indeed! Did you sleep well, Madam Blavatsky?" Edison asked with a proud smile.

"Absolutely," Karna answered for her, making the two casters turn to him as his mouth tipped ever so slightly in a subtle smile. "She did not have to deal with your snoring."

"I do not snore here! I only snored in that singularity because of the influence of the presidents! I blame Theodore Roosevelt in particular!" Edison shot back incredulously, though it was a terrible attempt to defend himself. Karna only chuckled as Hector shot a tired glare at him from a nearby table.

Helena giggled. "You know, Edison, if you'd allow me to make the soundproofing-"

"I can do that myself, Madam Blavatsky! Not that I do not appreciate help from my wonderful friend." He puffed his chest slightly, making his companions chuckle. He didn't realize he acknowledged the issue. "For my pride as a glorious and famous inventor, I would surely be able to accomplish that task-"

A clicking tongue of annoyance replaced the male caster's pride with pure irritation. "Inventor? Will you ever admit the true origins of your work, you con?"

Helena was about to take a bite of her omelet before she casually dropped the fork back onto her plate. She groaned into her hands as Edison stood up to face the approaching Tesla. Their heads nearly slammed together as the caster leaned towards the archer, who wore his own three-piece suit but in a navy-blue color. Nearby conversations already quieted down to enjoy one of Chaldea's most entertaining rivalries.

With a huff, she turned in her chair to stare at the two growling servants. She would begrudgingly admit it was considerate they kept things from getting physical, since they both wanted to be seen as gentleman. However, upon sight they would turn any little thing into an argument, and she would almost always be the one to be forced to break them apart. Karna would help on occasion, but he was more of the mindset that civil arguments helped people develop.

The only thing that ever developed with their arguments was her newfound, chronic migraine… due to them bickering like children, of course.

Already she could feel the onset of the first wave as she groaned in her seat. Tesla scoffed. "Won't even admit you snore… Do you ever admit anything?"

"I admit I should have done a better job showing the gap in skill between us!" Edison shot back, making a few nearby tables start the traditional, responsive sounds. Oh's were just the staple noise, while some would dare make instigating comments.

Tesla smirked. "Skill gap? I didn't think you could go any lower to begin with."

Edison smirked back. "It's only proper for a gentleman to lower himself to the level of another to keep things fair and balanced."

With renewed glares, they growled as the nearby tables clapped at the speedy comebacks. Laughing filtered in as Helena reached up and latched her small hands on to both of their faces. They kept their expressions as she began prying them apart, which was something they let her do as a Peacekeeper. With growls and crossed arms, they kept their newfound distance as Helena groaned in discontent. "Alright. Save it for later, please? I want to eat in  _mild_  peace."

"Fine by me, Madam Blavatsky," Tesla relented, though he turned his head away in dismissal. "I'll just grab my toast and be on my way."

"It's an untoasted bread, isn't it? You uncultured archer! Learn proper terminology!" Edison spat, making Helena turn to him with a pleading expression.

"What was that!?" Tesla rounded on him again, nearly sandwiching the poor female caster between the two of them. "I prefer untoasted to your burnt-to-a-crisp bagel!"

"The bagel is far superior and improved to the ordinary slice of bread! You wouldn't know innovation if it tripped you at the door!"

Helena's roar was the cause of the next wave of laughter. "Will you two please just stop!?"

With a sigh of relief, Helena saw Karna stand up to assist. At least her headache wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Would I really be that popular, you theorize?"

"You're lion faced, which is like a cat. Like Gudao and Gabby just said, you'd be famous on the internet since modern humans love cats. Ozymandias proved that last month."

Edison nodded thoughtfully as he continued to tinker on an item. He pushed his tiny set of bifocals up the bridge of his nose before musing out loud. "I find it interesting that people would have a device in the palm of their hands that grants them access to the entire spectrum of culminated human knowledge, not withheld by the governments mind you… yet they use it to argue meaninglessly with others and look at cat videos. The loss of potential is quite absurd."

"It's not like we're any better," Helena noted as she looked up from her device with a smile. "We're a secret organization dedicated to the preservation of humanity's future, and a collection of the greatest figures mankind has ever known… yet how much wacky vocabulary could be used to describe what are nearly every day occurrences? How would you describe the feared and infamous Blackebard's tendencies? Nobunaga's little army?"

There was a pause of silence. Edison sighed and shook his head. "…You have a fair and irredeemable point, Madam Blavatsky."

She merely shrugged with a reassuring giggle. "Nothing may work exactly as intended, but humans will find a way to succeed and improve it."

The pair nodded before returning to their work within Da Vinci's workshop. Though the male caster had quite a self-confident personality of his own, he still had the calm and serious side many didn't see too much. Helena saw it almost daily, even when he was being influenced in the singularity. Now that he was free of any lingering control, he was even more studious and made for a great working partner. He could hold theoretical conversations with her on different levels of sophistication, and it made their tinkering feel more like relaxation than any sort of chore.

The quiet stillness of Da Vinci's workshop only benefited this notion, especially with the possibly loud and rambunctious offerings Chaldea could present as another daily occurrence. The famous inventor would only allow certain authorized individuals into her sanctuary, and they were two of the foremost. Helena's vast knowledge and Edison's ingenuity to improve and mass produce had sped up several projects since their arrival. For the Penta of Chaldea's creators, which begrudgingly included Tesla for Edison, the stars were within reach.

They had been busily helping Da Vinci with her latest prototype which the female inventor hoped would be a deployment changing addition. With the help of her assisting automaton, Helena was ensuring the prana-fueled circuitry would work at peak efficiency when the device activated. Edison was taking notes on the different adjustments on each variation of prototype, being sure to gauge how he could adapt the designs to be mass produced without weakening its integrity. This had to be done perfectly for everyone's safety, but if it worked, Chaldea would have a new asset.

In addition to the lighter, magical energy refueling apples tested a few weeks ago, these disposable beacons would open new strategic avenues.

Helena closed the top on the third variation and held it in her hand. The black disc was roughly the size of a Frisbee, but weight three kilos due to its sophisticated mechanism. It had a lone bulb on one side to indicate activation, and variable attachment options on the back to secure to different surfaces. Closed, it looked rather mundane, but opened it was a mess of circuitry and runic conglomeration. Regardless of what it looked like, it would be a new trump card for Chaldea.

"Has Da Vinci thought of a name for this device yet?" Edison asked as Helena handed him the third copy. He began noting the external differences.

"I don't believe so," the female caster shrugged. The door behind her opened to reveal the inventor in her formal battle attire. Helena smiled as she glanced back. "Da Vinci. Edison is curious if you have a name picked out for these yet?"

"The masters want me to keep it simple," she sighed in response. She was  _still_ miffed they went for Lorry instead of Orinthopter Sphinx. Truthfully, she couldn't blame them. "I thought something symbolic would be nice at first, but 'Angel's Landing' or 'Intervention' sound more befitting for an order to use rather than a device."

"Maybe someone will figure a name for it after it works the first time?" Helena offered as she picked up the first, closed copy she adapted. She handed it to the original creator as she approached their wooden table. "The name isn't as important as the function. So long as it's able to leyshift a team directly onto its position like Mashu's Shield, that's all that matters in the end."

Da Vinci nodded with a smile. "Of course. You're certain you'll be able to manufacture this easily, Edison?"

"This will be far more manageable compared to the robots I mass produced against the Celts. My only hesitation is the production materials. Chaldea barely has a surplus of some items."

"That can be remedied in supply sorties. We'll just note the extra items~!" Da Vinci chimed, making the other two smile. Her mood was easily uplifted upon good news involving her inventions. "I'll be sure to make the shopping list for Gabby since she loves getting supplies like they're Easter egg hunts."

"She gets really personally involved, that's for sure," Helena giggled. The child servants loved her for how much fun she made the task of gathering supplies. Her smile partially faded. "Almost too involved sometimes. Those two risk their security a lot sometimes."

Da Vinci nodded, since there was no denying even the cautious Gudao crossed the line at times. Masters should stay in the backline when so many servants and conflicts were involved, yet both would occasionally become more directly involved for key strikes. Helena had been present for one of those in the American Singularity, and it had cost Gudao his connection to Chaldea and his servants by her own hands and magecraft. Though he obviously restored it, that was just one example of the extraordinary risk that shadowed the masters.

Helena didn't like that. "I realize I'm harping by bringing this up again… but are there no other masters in Chaldea?"

"All wounded masters perished before we had a proper caster to heal them," Da Vinci restated as Edison listened while working. She placed the prototype onto the table carefully. "Lev had set up a delayed explosion to ensure the wounded masters would not live through cryo."

"I do not mean this in offense, Da Vinci, but you've told us before," Edison mentioned as he fixed his glasses once more. "One of the backup generators was rigged from within. We understand that none of the former masters lived because of that momentary power failure in addition to a final bomb in their holding chamber. What I believe Madam Blavatsky is asking, is if there are no other candidates possible in Chaldea. Gabrielle was chosen after, correct?"

"That's correct, but she was one of the last arrivals," the female inventor thought out loud. Suddenly her pupils were jittery, and Helena noted that was a clear sign of racing thoughts. She didn't notice the door open. "Marisbilly had screened everyone prior to their arrival, so there shouldn't be any with leyshift potential in Chaldea after Gabrielle's master papers were disqualified. She was also the only one of the new wave to survive the Fuyuki-"

"Um, actually, Da Vinci… I think I should mention what's wrong with the Marisbilly statement."

Da Vinci's thoughts crashed to a halt. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she turned to the suddenly sheepish Doctor Roman as he tried to back out of the room. The door locked with a click at the female inventor's silent command, making the unofficial director scratch his head in concern. His doctor's coat fluttered gently as he looked around pointlessly for another escape route, making Edison and Helena chuckle. Da Vinci was not as amused.

"More you're not telling me of Chaldea's past, Roman?" Da Vinci spoke flatly.

"In the doctor's defense, it doesn't qualify for regular conversation," Helena mentioned, earning a small thank you and relieved smile from Roman.

"Notwithstanding… What are you getting at? Don't leave us hanging."

Thankfully, he did cut right to the chase. His expression turned calm yet serious. "Former Director Marisbilly informed the staff, and in writing, they had been screened for leyshift potential. While Lev had the system operating in its prototype stages, no one had actually been screened because he was... killed... The screening by Lev was only a decontamination exam to remove foreign contaminants."

"So what you're saying is there could still be potential masters in Chaldea and you didn't inform anyone this was the case," Helena asked before Da Vinci could pinch his cheek in annoyance. She still did, making him squirm as the smaller female caster giggled.

"The chance is extremely low... It took over ten thousand compatibility checks outside Chaldea before we got to forty eight masters," Roman muttered as he rubbed his cheek. "Master potential is fairly uncommon, but I'm against leyshifting anyone under the one hundred percent Gabby and Gudao possess. That's the real insurance check. Anything less than a hundred is a chance for instant death upon shifting."

"I guess we'll just scan to see if any of our remaining staff has a hundred percent and master potential. I'll get to work reconstructing a compatibility scanning machine, because I know you're not the only concerned servant about losing a master," Da Vinci mentioned as she looked back at Helena.

"Lev destroyed the blueprints for that," Roman added with a frown. Da Vinci simply shrugged.

"Then it will have to wait a while longer, but I'm a genius caster, surrounded by other genius casters. We will find a way," she noted with pride. Roman nodded and smiled back hopefully. "Well, for now at least, I agreed to help Leonidas and Delaqua's staff set up the ring early. So! I'll see you all there~! Don't get distracted, Roman~!"

Da Vinci's suddenly cheerful demeanor was no longer jarring for anyone, except Roman. He flinched as she passed him to exit, making everyone else laugh. It was never clear when she might take advantage of the disarming attitude to reprimand or tease the doctor in some way. She had him well conditioned at this point. The unofficial director sighed as Helena walked over to rub his back reassuringly.

"There, there, Doctor Roman. She means well."

"I know she does, but the teasing can be toned down a bit," Roman sighed before he turned around. "I'll just go and scrap together what notes and info we have on leyshifting."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The gymnasium lights dimmed, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. Helena's automata floated above the arena in refined patterns, moving the spotlights among bleachers and ring to excite the crowd. Helena herself stood at one side of the arena to ensure everything was going well with lighting, and in case she was needed for emergency medical situations. Hopefully it would not turn out like last time.

"The human festival starts. I hope Chaldea's lively event doth well to peak mine interest."

"Oh, I hope too, but thank the stars they dimmed the lights!" a female voice called from behind her. Helena giggled and glanced back. She fixed the pattern to subtly avoid them.

"Thine words hold truth," a signature tone replied, followed by giggling and muffled chuckling. "Jing Ke. Would thoust care for further gifts of mine indulgence?"

"What kind of question is that, Shuten!? Pass the sake!" the pale skinned woman laughed.

Her long, black hair was loose and well combed to present its beauty in full. Jing Ke's turquoise eyes clearly showed she was inebriated, but her experience with alcohol made her act only slightly tipsy. This was different compared to the smaller Oni girl beside her. She poured a fresh cup of sake for her drinking friend as her neck-length black hair swung gently with her motions. The pale skinned Shuten brushed the flower on one of her horns before lifting her own cup to drink.

Jing Ke's new laughter was quickly joined by Shuten's giggles after their sip. Ibaraki's laughter was still muffled by her stuffed mouth. If everything was in moderation, the two girls were well past that limit in alcohol… or candy bars in Ibaraki's case. The three wore similarly designed kimonos in white, black, and yellow for comfort. Surprisingly, the obi-ages were all a floral pattern of matching red. Like many of their Asian counterparts, they favored wearing Eastern attire around Chaldea.

Though she only greeted the Oni a few times, Helena was partially responsible for helping make that interesting antidote to prevent others from getting intoxicated in her presence. It was definitely one of the more unique signatures around Chaldea, but at least her feasting and indulgence in alcohol was being kept in check. Even if Kintoki was likely with his buddies at this moment, the Oni had become quite good friends, from what it appears, with Jing Ke. She was also fairly certain Drake's drinking group invited her several times since she can brew alcohol on demand, which was a god send to the drunkards.

So long as she wasn't planning on getting her bleacher section wasted, she imagined Okita would be fine with the pair's impromptu drinking session.

Helena smoothed her dress as the sound system started blaring some choice music. Though at any other time Tyler's taste in music would be questionable to most, past heroes, it was very fitting for exciting events like this. The beat picked up, and even Helena unconsciously found herself slightly moving her head to the rhythm. It wasn't as noticeable as it was with Cu, who was tapping his foot as he rested against one of the ring's boundaries in his referee outfit.

**"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Chaldea Fight Niiiiiiiiiiight!"**

Hans' voice boomed over the circling spotlights. Helena tossed a glance his way and smiled, nothing the genuine, confident grin that made his expression shine. She had no idea what happened, but the blue-haired caster had taken an enthusiastic liking to seemingly newfound hobby of being an announcer. Without a doubt in anyone's mind, he did extraordinarily last time, but this was already sounding better.

"Before we bring out the main fighters for this afternoon's extravaganza, we have a surprise warmup fight for everyone!" Hans declared as Helena observed the curious murmurs from the crowd. Only a few had been informed of the extra warmup. "Ladies and Gentleman! Put your hands together for Chaldea's Titan of the Ring as she returns to the fighting arena! There's no need for another introduction to the indomitable, mighty supervisor, Valeria Delaqua!"

To her relief, no one seemed to have lingering negativity regarding the past event. The crowd cheered as a pair of shadowy figures leapt from behind a set of bleachers together. The battle clad Leonidas landed gracefully, yet mightily, in the center of the arena with his arm around Delaqua's waist. While both of them laughed, partially ruining the badass entrance they made, the Spartan took her covering robe off to reveal her black sports bra and Muay Thai shorts. After a high five to her dear friend, she turned to the audience and raised both hands with a grin.

The crowd's cheering grew as she made room at the center of the arena for her competitor. "A spectacular entrance from the power duo! But can it, and Delaqua's fighting prowess, be matched by the challenger? The one who dares to accept the invitation for a fighter?"

"Hailing from the urban jungle of Chicago in the United States, this employee is well known by most of Chaldea for his carefree, friendly attitude!" Helena giggled, knowing full well what to expect next. "Ladies and Gentleman, please give it up for the daring engineer who accepted the challenge! Give it up, for Tyler Fields!"

Not bothering to hide her laughter, she and Cu chuckled as the crowd fell into serious confusion. While many were cheering, they were also equally perplexed as a flash of prana-forged smoke appeared in the center of the arena. The blue mist quickly dissipated to reveal Lord El-Melloi II wearing his red-robed battle attire, though the scowl looked a little deeper today. Beside him was Chaldea's famed staff gamer, who wore matching black gym shorts and T-shirt, though the top had the picture of a lime mushroom with '1-up' underneath.

The employee was beyond enthusiastic as he laughed happily. "Oh  _ **MAN!**_  That was so cool! You guys do that all the time!? You Magicians are awesome!"

The crowd began cheering louder, coupled with newfound laughter, as Tyler waved to them. Delaqua chuckled while El-Melloi groaned. " _Mages_. We're called Mages, remember."

"Right, right. My bad, Waver. Thanks for the badass entrance!"

"Good luck, Tyler," El-Melloi smirked as they high fived then quickly fist bumped. The employee let one final chuckle go before he met with Cu and Delaqua at the center.

"The referee, Cu Chulainn, will now go over the rules of this fight." Hans declared as one of Helena's automaton floated down to deliver a microphone.

"Oh yea! Give em' the rules, you Irish stallion~!" Medb hollered from the sidelines, making Cu cringe and many in the audience laugh.

Cu sighed and brushed it off. Delaqua was getting her gloves on, but was curiously gazing at Tyler who didn't. Instead, he was wrapping his wrists with a wrap, but leaving his hands alone. Cu noticed as well while El-Melloi took a position at the side of the arena next to Helena. Noting their confusion, the male caster simply shrugged to his female class companion.

"He said he didn't want gloves," El-Melloi yelled into the arena.

"That means you can't throw hits, Tyler," Cu pointed out, but the employee simply shrugged.

"That's cool. I wasn't going to throw a punch anyway. My mama made me promise never to punch a girl."

"You were always such a respectable mama's boy, I love it," Delaqua chuckled as Tyler bowed back. "I miss being your supervisor."

"You were always a great one, but I hope that doesn't mean you go easy on me!" He shot back with a grin. "So Cu, what're the rules?"

Shrugging at Tyler's seeming confidence, and noting the mic picked up all of the previous conversation, the lancer cleared his throat. "This will be a basic fighting match. There are no restrictions on fancy moves, punches, elbow and knee strikes, or kicks, but grappling is not allowed. I'll hit the bell if things get too hairy. Tyler, since you are not wearing gloves, you are forbidden from striking with your fists, but blocking is acceptable. Just… don't break your hand or anything."

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied casually. Delaqua rolled her eyes but chuckled.

Cu nodded towards Hans at the dimmed table, who acknowledged it back in the darkness. "With the rules laid out, fighters, take your positions!"

Helena took that cue to walk to the music player to begin the soundtrack. El-Melloi followed her so they could continue their hushed conversation when she was finished. The female caster knelt down, started up the soundtrack, and tilted her head curiously at the sound of guitar music playing. "Tyler didn't choose techno?"

"That's unusual for him," he noted as he looked into the arena. "Usually he always choose some genre of-"

" _ **Nickelback!?"**_  Tyler roared from the arena. The laughter from one section of the bleachers made him turn towards the dark silhouettes of his friendly gamers. Two employees stood up to claim responsibility while Iskandar laughed beside them. Tyler shook his head and grinned. "Ohhh  _you guys!_  Hold on, Val. I gotta fix this before we all die of horrendous music."

"It's your music that's horrendous!" Mozart shouted from another set of bleachers.

Delaqua could only laugh as Tyler shook his head in dismissal as he walked over to Helena.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Several minutes of what might as well have been a comedy skit later, Tyler was walking back to the center of the Arena as Delaqua struggled to keep her chuckling in check. Even Helena was having issues holding her laughter after the bickering between Tyler and Mozart, mixed in with El-Melloi trying to play negotiator. With that over, the new music's beat kicked in as Helena hit play, bringing the familiar boom of bass into the gymnasium.

"As soothing as classical is, it doesn't fit fighting on most occasions," El-Melloi murmured to Helena.

"I haven't seen many movies yet, but I understand your point. Music choice makes a difference," the female caster replied as Tyler and Delaqua touched fists in the center.

"Fighters! At the ring of the bell, the stage is yours!"

Tyler held a clam yet confident look, while Delaqua was firm and energized. The crowd cheered as the bell rang, watching as the two began moving. To the audience's curiosity, Tyler did not have his guard up and was practically inviting an attack. Compared to the supervisor's firm and stable stance, he was also lightly bouncing on his toes. There was not a hint of arrogance, but of an enthusiastic expression ready for what was coming next.

The audience was not prepared when Delaqua threw her first punch.

In a swift movement, even faster than Gabrielle's maneuvers, Tyler's body bent beneath the attack and to the side. At the same time, he threw the momentum of his movement into his legs as they rocketed towards her. With one hand balancing his upper body, one powerful kick spun into her hastily raised and alarmed guard. It impacted, sending her staggering backwards from the blow, though she successfully defended the strike to her side torso. As Tyler continued the spin to right himself, the crowd fell silent as Delaqua stared in surprise.

"Like I said, it's best you don't go easy on me, Val," Tyler grinned as he began making unusual sweeping motions with his legs.

El-Melloi stared in shock, but Helena was much less surprised. Through everything she has come to learn, she had a natural inquisitiveness to certain foreign concepts. She also heard a lot of other ideas in her search for answers involving her curiosities, and this was vaguely familiar. Any shock was less about that strike, and more regarding the person who threw it. Tyler Fields never appeared to be a fighter, but neither did she.

Yet as the seconds turned to minutes, he was proving exactly that with every dodge and attack.

"Unbelievable! Tyler's movements are not just flash with no substance! The dark horse is managing to stun the powerhouse that is Delaqua!"

Hans had not exaggerated. With each maneuver, Delaqua was struggling to land a hit just on the basis his fighting style was hard to predict. With every kick he sent, and only kicks, he staggered her, even if he never made a successful, wounding strike. The crowd was going wild as he nimbly dodged every one of her hits, whether by dropping to his hands, shifting his feet, or pulling an acrobatic maneuver. El-Melloi was completely taken back by what he was seeing, so Helena was not likely to find an answer from him.

It appears Tyler's secret was even kept from those he considered close. "Tyler is going strike for strike and holding the lead over Delaqua! Will we be seeing a grand upset today!?"

As the fight wore on, it clicked with Helena. She had heard of this fighting style before, and it was more commonplace in modern times than when it was first created. Tyler fell to his hands as Delaqua attempted a snap kick, only for the employee to land his first successful hit in the form of a sweeping strike. Helena slowly nodded her head in understanding as his kick took Delaqua to the ground while the momentum brought him to his feet. He bounced back to give her room to get up as the crowd cheered, and Helena nodded to herself in acknowledgement.

"So you've figured it out too?" El-Melloi asked rhetorically as he smirked and shook his head.

"It's not every day you see someone using it, so it took a bit to understand. It helps I've heard of it in my travels."

Delaqua landed a punch against Tyler's arm, which made him flinch. It seemed she understood too as he backed up to give space. Delaqua had been mostly observing, but now seemed to have a handle on his telegraphs and motions. Still, his grin remained. "Dang. Got me."

"You got me first," Delaqua laughed as she shook her head in amusement. "I never thought I'd even see a Capoeirista. I didn't think you were even one."

"Can you blame me? It's like dancing. It's fun, and it doubles as a martial art."

Delaqua laughed as Hans' voice boomed over the new information. "What a treat, Ladies and Gentleman! The supervisor goes against a rare practitioner of a flashy martial art! But will the unpredictable nature of Capoeira be enough for Tyler to beat Delaqua? Or will the titan stand?"

"You don't have to tune in next time to find out!" Tyler yelled eagerly, making many in the crowd laugh as he began stepping up his rhythm. "Let's kick this up a notch, Val!"

Delaqua pounded her gloves together in excitement. "I like the way you think! I'm glad I don't have to hold back against you!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Go get her, Tyler!" the Hassans shouted in unison.

"You got this, Delaqua!" some staff yelled from another set of bleachers. The crowd was going nuts.

"Another signature hit from Delaqua! But it fails to stagger the nimble machine that is Tyler!" Thirty minutes had passed, with several bell breaks, yet they were still going strong.

Helena wasn't even too sure if the crowd remembered there was a fight after this one. They were going nuts over the two fighting employees who had been pulling some very interesting maneuvers. Tyler's powerful kicks were doing more than just winding the iron supervisor, while Delaqua's carefully timed strikes made sure the dark-skinned employee stayed wary. This fight was going back and forth between the two, where interesting technique and hardened experience went head to head.

"Nice hit, Val!"

"Same to you. Your kicks are monstrous."

If there was anything more admirable, it was how openly friendly they remained. There were no taunts or choice expressions and gestures. They kept calm and focused on the fight itself without any additional flare. Kicks, strikes and maneuvers did all the talking, and Helena was making sure to emphasize all of it. If anything, it had become a fun and involved fight for her as well.

An automaton, under her telepathic direction, perfectly lit Tyler's handstand dodge as the crowd cheered. "Another flashy dodge! How much stamina does the agile Tyler have!?"

Though she was a powerful caster in her own right, Helena knew she shined in supporting the others with her abilities. Though it had never occurred to her during Gabrielle's fight, she took the cue from Hans' understanding of being a great announcer. By directing the automata correctly, she could perfectly showcase the fight in the dim gymnasium for Mashu and George who were taking pictures. It would also make the two look far more impressive, but she had to ensure they didn't get in the way of the audience.

Like Tyler's dancing, it was a dance of her own, and she was mastering it. Lighting something never occurred to her before, but learning to defeat this challenge was enjoyable and engaging. Her eyes darted between the arena and her automata, constantly making adjustments on the fly for the unpredictable fight. It was definitely more interesting than letting them point the spotlights lazily like before, and she quietly pondered if Shakespeare would be interested to have her lighting his play.

"A swift strike from Delaqua-" Tyler pulled a handstand to attempt a kick on her head, which made her raise her guard. He smiled as she fell for the bait, before swinging his legs down and around in a fast and powerful sweep. " **Oh!**  A swift retaliation by Tyler that brings the colossus to the Earth!"

"I've got new respect for you, buddy!" Cu cheered from the sideline as Tyler made room for Delaqua to get to her feet. They close distance. He laughed with the audience in a sheer display of audacity as Tyler spun on his head to strike Delaqua twice while dodging a powerful hook.

"Is there such a thing as too much flash for one person? Apparently not for Tyler! But will it spell his demise in the end?"

Move after move, she used her servant abilities in a way she never considered. She analyzed their moves, predicting their trajectories, and adjusting her automata' lighting accordingly. It had been rough at first, but if she loved anything, it was expanding her knowledge and experience. Theosopy had been founded with help from her wisdom, but there was always something new to discover to adjust her perception. This lighting gig was just another, but it was one of the more amusing ones to date.

As she predicted the next move and their movement paths, she saw it before most others. Her mouth fell open even as she redirected the automata to perfectly light Tyler as he righted himself. He had overestimated the distance he was from Delaqua after performing a fancy low kick. He was blindly swinging his upper body upwards as the supervisor kept her guard raised, anticipating a rare elbow strike he occasionally fired. That elbow strike would not come.

Smack!

Delaqua blinked as the audience collectively cringed, while some laughed. With her raised guard, she did not see Tyler's movement, but she heard him collapse to the ring in a heap. Helena remained stunned even as her automata spotlighted the fallen employee, who was groaning on the ground flat on his back. Delaqua lowered her guard as the laughter in the audience grew, allowing her to see Tyler on the ground. She was completely confused as she looked around, and even wary if it was a trap until Cu rang the bell.

Hans, finally shaken from his own laughter and surprise, turned his microphone back on. "What a shocking turn of events, ladies and gentleman! It seems even Tyler's dance was just as confusing to him since he slammed his own face into Delaqua's guard! Cu is walking over to begin the down count!"

Cu, still trying to withhold his laughter, began smacking the mat with his hand as Delaqua stood completely aghast. "Three…! Four…!"

With no one holding their breath Cu continued the count, only to slap the mat gently. "…Nine and a half?"

Tyler groaned in response to the number, but remained on his back. Cu chuckled and gave an apologetic smile to Delaqua. "Sorry, Miss. Seems the show is over for my friend."

"There's the call! Tyler Fields has been knocked out, by himself of all people! How completely humiliating, but it couldn't have happened to a more carefree individual!"

The supervisor quickly took to her knees beside the employee as she observed his dazed face. "Tyler! Tyler, hey! What was that!? You can't knock yourself out on me!"

"This guy..." the male caster sighed, making Helena giggle as they entered the arena.

Iskandar, wearing a matching outfit to Tyler, was barely keeping his laughter in as he walked with the pair to access the fallen employee. The female caster knelt on the other side of the fallen employee while Helena kept them lit. Slowly, Helena checked his vitals with a few, quick spells and was certain he was alright. His eyelids fluttered open, removing any concern; Like  _true_  friends, there didn't seem to be any worry in the eyes of Iskandar or El-Melloi.

"Hey. Tyler. Snap out of it," El-Melloi stated plainly as he knelt down and slapped him lightly, causing those nearby to laugh. Thankfully Helena lowered a microphone so the audience could listen to the potentially humorous conversation too. Judging by Tyler's sudden, random murmurings, they would not be disappointed with the results.

"Momma…? Momma… is that you?" he asked as he looked at Helena. The female caster blinked before giggling.

El-Melloi deadpanned. "She's not your mom, Tyler."

"I never had a child named Tyler before running away from my husband," Helena admitted shamelessly. Her laughing intensified with Delaqua's at his look of confusion.

Iskandar's chuckling boomed as El-Melloi held his hands up. "Now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Tyler stared at the hand and blinked. "…Pineapple."

"Okay, good enough, he'll be fine," El-Melloi rolled his eyes as Iskandar gently picked up the dazed employee. Helena stood up, glad she didn't need to do an emergency treatment for the fallen employee. She simply lit the scene perfectly as Iskandar shifted the employee comfortably on his shoulders.

Tyler started to protest as they began exiting the arena. "Wait…! No! I don't want to leave Six Flags yet!"

"Oh bloody hell…" El-Melloi murmured with a scowl, though it failed to hide his own laughter over the audience's own booming roars.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Now that the exhilarating comedy hour is over, it's time for the main event!" Hans declared, causing the crowd to erupt into loud cheering. It was well deserved.

Helena sighed as she straightened her own referee outfit. Instead of black pants, her striped shirt was accompanied by a small skirt. Though the outfit didn't matter much, it was the idea she would help Cu observe the fight while simultaneously lighting that proved to be the exciting challenge. She would argue, with the added lightning hobby, that she was more invested in the next fight than any other besides the two fighters.

It would be the first time two servants would be duking it out in an organized spectacle within Chaldea, but this was inevitable.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Are you ready for the fight of the century!? The fight we've all been waiting for!?" Hans questions were met with the roar of applause, louder than any previously. "Then without further delay! In the Red Corner, weighing in at eighty kilograms, stands the man who has gifted humanity with the power of the gods! The legendary inventor himself, give it up, for  **Nikola, the Thunder God, Teslaaaaa!"**

With a roar of cheers, Tesla descended from the ceiling in an obnoxious display of crackling lightning. His muscular torso was on full display since he wore nothing but well-made, purple boxing shorts. He raised both of his boxing glove clad arms into the air to the roar of excitement. He waved to the audience before striking a powerful stance with his hands on his hips.

"In the Blue Corner, weighing in at eighty-eight kilograms, is the man whose inventions have graced mankind with their innovation and quality of life! The rivalling legendary inventor, let's have a round of applause for the Wizard of Menlo Park!  **Thomas Alva Edisooooon!"**

Unlike Tesla, Edison appeared from spiritual form with an American Flag draped over one shoulder. He carefully lifted it to reveal a matching outfit that made Tesla grimace in annoyance. The flag disappeared into golden dust, fully unveiling his red and white striped tank top and American flag boxing shorts, much to the cheers and laughter to many in the audience. To his delight, he laughed heartily as a chant of 'USA' began in the audience started by a few, partially inebriated countryman.

"As obnoxious as always…" Tesla glowered, making Helena sigh from the sidelines.

"Says the man who came down like an imitation of Zeus. I thought you said  _I_  was the one who was a copycat," Edison shot back, earning some laughter from the audience. "I can't wait to end this today with your smirk on the floor!"

"Maybe after I've cracked your pride like one of your flimsy little lightbulbs!"

"Hey, save it for the real fight, you two!" Helena snapped as she met the two in the middle. To her surprise, they both chuckled as she huffed with arms akimbo. A microphone lowered to her height thanks to one automaton. "This is a traditional boxing match! Punching only and above the belt! Keep it clean and listen to the bell! I'll be keeping automata nearby if you two want to keep bickering."

"Perfect! I get to tear him down in two ways."

"Keep talking, Edison. That's all you're good for when you can't hide behind your patents!"

Helena groaned and walked to the sidelines. With crossed arms, she joined Cu against the ropes as he chuckled at her dismay. Hans' voice flared over the excited audience. "The fight of the century begins! Fighters! Touch gloves, and at the sound of the bell, let your fists write the conclusion of your rivalry!"

"As if that would just stop them from bickering…" Helena mumbled, making Cu laugh.

"Hey, they're getting their outlet, right? Honestly, I've been waiting to see this myself."

The two touched gloves as Tesla smirked at Edison. "I'm going to knock that smile off your stupid lying face."

Edison was momentarily confused if he meant that as a pun. "I know you love your lightning, but don't be so shocked when I put you in your place today!"

The bell rang.

She had seen many things, through both messages and visions from Mahatma. Glancing ways to the Root had been among many of the possibilities she had received, and countless revelations had been more spectacular and mysterious than the last. All her visions and messages, and even instinctual feelings, would never prepare her for what came next. To her horror, it happened anyway, and she was too late to prevent any of it.

They threw a very fierce jab at the same time, and both didn't bother to dodge. The attacks connected.

With a snap, both servants' heads whipped to the side and their bodies fell limp. With groans, both Edison and Tesla fell to the ring in a heap, stunning the entire audience. Even Hans was at a loss for words at how to describe the utterly pathetic spectacle; That's what Helena believed he would say, because even she thought that.

Cu and Helena ran over to the fallen servants as the crowd began laughing. With quick checks, Helena confirmed they were both fine, but knocked out. With hands now covering her face, she groaned in dismay as Cu laughed. "This is not how this was supposed to happen!"

"Incredible! In a show of completely outrageous stupidity, they've both knocked each other out! Of all the possible epilogues, they've written a children's comedy!"

"Do you think this will only make them louder?" Cu asked as Helena dropped her hands to her lap. It revealed her twitching eyebrow.

"I'm not going to let that happen… They need to let this out of their system," she grumbled under her breath.

"What an interesting turn! It seems even Helena is disappointed with that atrocious outcome! We may yet see a real fight, ladies and gentleman!"

Swiftly spoken words ignited her spells, and she healed the two servants as swiftly as possible. Soon, both servants had their eyes open once more and sat up. Upon taking note of the situation, they realized what happened and got to their feet as the two referees got out of the way. Cu shot Helena a curious glance since she didn't move fast enough. The caster, who was preoccupied with moving her automaton, had been shoved out of the way by the revived servants.

They roared over each other. "That was a cheap shot!" "I'll get you for that!" "Let's go! Right now!" "Ring the bell again!"

"And just like that, they're at it again! Let's hope they last longer this time to live up to their title as heroes!"

Helena sighed in aggravation as Cu helped her up as Hans rang his bell. "That was rather kind of them."

"I'll let it slide," Helena huffed as she dusted herself off. "They need this, and so does my sanity. If I ever hear them argue about how to properly grill salmon again…"

The two bickering servants began their real fight to the roar of the crowd. A jab was received, while a hook was blocked. Two swift strikes to the head were followed by a retaliatory uppercut that also connected. Verbal jabs joined the actual ones as the two servants finally had their outlet. The crowd's excitement only grew.

Helena sighed. At least she wouldn't have to heal them so soon again… hopefully. She concentrated once more on lighting as Edison landed a vicious haymaker. "What a hit! Tesla's feeling the brunt of more than just Edison's signature patents!"

The bell rang, and Helena rushed forward to break the two apart before Cu could even move; He sat back and watched with a smirk. Laughter erupted from the audience at the sight of the much smaller woman pushing apart two frustrated, powerful servants with ease. She would have found it as amusing if she didn't have to do this almost every single day. Experience made the job easier at least.

"You just got lucky on that last hit!" "Oh? Just like you only got lucky creating AC?"

"Break it up and sit in your corners! Wait for the bell and then you can go at it again!"

If anything she learned was a pleasant surprise, it's how much control she had over them when she was just a tad more forceful than usual. They went to their corners for the first time out of several dozen that afternoon. Helena sighed again as they growled in their corners. Her chosen solution for their bickering was working, at least.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The salon's empty air made for a wonderful reading environment.

Helena sat comfortably on one of the couches by the window in her halter dress, content to forgo sleep if it meant completing the recommended book. With the chandelier at a quarter of their power, she had to use an automaton with a small light for adequate brightness. The Colonel Olcott sat on the couch's back, which was a far cry from the intricate dance of illumination she had to fulfill earlier. Though the fight was long, and only as exciting as the previous one, it was their back and forth bickering that made it shine. Words held quite the power on their own.

With a giggle, Helena turned to the next page. "Human poetry is worse? Maybe I should show Shakespeare these lines."

As her eyes glances across the book's words, imagery forged within her mind like spells with the wave of her hand. Visual representation of what the Vogons would look like danced through her mind coupled with the curiosity if her interpretation was right; The film would provide the answer later. Though even as the poetry tickled her intrigue, she found she couldn't concentrate as well as she hoped.

The silence of the salon made it far easier to think than she would like. Normally she loved the silence, which gave her a window for a possible message from Mahatma. Today, after the long fight between Edison and Tesla, it would never yield such a result. Images of the final strike of the fight echoed in her mind, interrupting scenes of the book like a jarringly forced product placement. Arthur's torture by Vogon poetry was likened to her torture by their final hit, which mirrored the first.

Helena groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. With eyes shut, she sighed in exasperation. _'Why did they have to knock each other out… again!'_

Though she hoped for it, reaching the answer to life, the universe, and everything would not be achieved that night.


	44. Fragment 43: The Sweet Melody of Life

At six in the morning, nearly all of Chaldea remained in peaceful slumber. Slightly dimmer hallway lights and silent corridors were the usual. Servants and employees alike lay in dreaming bliss in preparation for the next day. Occasionally, a patrolling robot would float around in their endless search for the devious and stealthy piece of litter or an uncleaned spot. On an even rarer chance, an early bird employee or one of the supervisors would be walking towards their workplace for a head start on a long day.

Nighttime darkness hugged Chaldea from the outside, with only a few illuminated snowflakes passing by the windows. Within two hours, it would slowly give way to the diffused light of a cloudy morning. Whether it was a snowstorm or a light flurry, it was always the same, moody scene. Though an expected sight, there were different ways to interpret it depending on one's own emotional state. Regardless of what they chose, it would remain another reminder of the world's state.

Which was why Fantasia Resort was more than a humble blessing.

Within the impressively designed dome, the skies were already turning a hue of twilight blue. Preset to a land far flung from Chaldea's real locale, the sun would be rising within the hour to present its full glory of an exotic red. Until then, the dance and cries of light waves against the sandy beach stole those present and brought them to paradise, far away from the stressful troubles that plagued the world. As wave after wave lapped the shore, the trees blew in the gentle breeze while the sky turned lighter.

The silhouettes of three resting individuals could be seen near Tropicana sector, where the beach slowly turned into the verdant forest. The trio of servants, dressed in different manner of workout attire, were in a new early morning, private class. Identifiable even from the large rocks that forged the shore for the lush woodland, they took a tiny break with three practice lances made into a pile at their feet. They glanced to the lone individual as he appeared on one of the bigger boulders two hundred meters away and waved to him.

With a small smile, that he knew they couldn't see, Mozart waved back to the three girls. He was already dressed in the purple cutaway and white pants of his variation of Salon uniform to save time for his morning routine. Gently, he laid a tiny green blanket onto a flat part of the rock before resting his viola's case upon it. With a gentle smile, he glanced briefly at the turning sky before returning his attention to the case. He popped open the latches and withdrew his instrument.

As he plucked each string gently, he listened to ensure it was tuned. Necessary adjustments were a rarity, though he still tweaked it slightly to meet the absolute perfect placement. Ensuring it was in the condition he wished, he picked up the bow and gently shut the case. With a few small strokes, he played soft notes for only his ears, though the three girls could still likely hear it with their enhanced senses. Content with the changes, he simply waited and watched the sky with a smile.

Time passed in content peace as the sound of waves tickled his hearing, until the moment finally arrived.

There were many ways to wake oneself for the day ahead. For some there was coffee, whose taste and ingredients would charge their batteries for hours of necessary energy. Others burned energy to ignite their inner fires, using workouts to fuel their early morning burst. Most servants merely woke up and went about their day, since sleeping wasn't a spiritual requirement, but a considerate decision to save magical energy with so many present; It also never hurt to feel human again.

For a select few, like Mozart, there was only one form of coffee. As the clouds began to turn pink from the sun's approach, the caster let him and his instrument drink the music of life.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 43: The Sweet Melody of Life** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_A lone candle flickered within the dim room on a frigid Vienna night. Winter winds clattered against the window, threatening to throw the latch and strangle those inside with its icy embrace. The window held firm. Shadows masked a bookshelf, the only furniture besides an ornate desk and chair within the cramped room. Countless strewn parchment covered the wooden floor, with some crumpled into balls. It was clear the man at the desk didn't seem to care about the state of his room._

_Hunched over the desk with a quill pen in hand, Mozart kept writing yet another version of his letter. With his coat discarded elsewhere, he wore only his white breeches and linen shirt. A finely woven wool blanket surrounded him, keeping him warm even as an occasional cough slipped past his lips. It would be echoed by coughing from a child downstairs. With weary, sunken eyes and an unsteady hand, he continued to write as elegantly as he could. He was already faring poorly enough by his writing's tone, so his penmanship should at least be par._

…In a week or fortnight I shall be better off -certainly- but at present I am in want!  
Can you not help me out with a trifle?...

_With a sigh, he read over the lines he just penned. This was not like him, yet it was what he had become. His self-respect had eroded like slack dirt against a monsoon. Never in his early years did he ever think it would reach this point, and he would not wish this fate upon his greatest enemy. Yet here he was, and the musician was desperate to try and fix at least some part of his crumbling life. If he could help anyone, it was his ailing wife and child who deserved far better than this._

_Tragically, Mozart was more familiar with this desk than his wife and child these past moons._

_Years of prodigious musical achievement should have brought him a happy life, but it was the music itself that tore the balance. It granted him both misery and renown, with the happiness granted but fleeting moments to distract from the ever encroaching state of affairs. The war was not helping his finances, nor was his occasional lapse in creative drive. The depression from the increasing distance to his friends and family only added to the weight. As he put the pen down and read his latest attempt at a request, he sighed, far too drained to care any longer._

_This letter would be sent to Puchberg in the morning._

_After folding the paper and placing it gently to the side, he eyed the stack of mail newly delivered by the courier. Eyes narrowed as he looked at the topmost letter once more. As if devoting himself to music hadn't been damning enough to his social life, he had dipped his hand into the other family practice he discovered many years ago. Between his illustrious music career and this personal secret, they were the twin tickets that drove him into this corner. In this recent year, he was finally facing the music he had written with his own two hands, and there was no avoiding it._

_It was yet another funding reimbursement demand from the Clock Tower._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Inch by inch, the sun crested the horizon in its red glory. The perfectly simulated star gently rose as Mozart's bow happily sailed across the Viola's strings. With intricate movements from the master musician, the complimenting song that emanated from his instrument filled the air. Ambience of the moving, crystal waters combined with the song to lift his spirits. Note for note, the song charged his soul in a way only the dance of music could.

Even the trio of servants, who he saw for the first time this early, had remained at rest to enjoy the spectacle.

Music had filled the composer's life and defined his very being; There was never a doubt about that. Life as a prodigy had been filled with the masterpieces of his work, and it had given him some fond memories. The grand tour of the Mozart family and performing for many noble families were some of the many prestigious mentions of his life. However, his life was not as grand as many saw it to be. Since many remained entranced as his fingers danced across the piano or penned a new piece, they had failed to see behind the mask of audible perfection.

As his music danced with the rising sun, he was content to know his new life was not fitting for a requiem, but maybe a serenade.

Mozart was now proud that he had curiously, and impulsively, waded into magecraft. Though just a chance hobby compared to his true fame and mastery, it may have been the feather to tip the scale. To his surprise arriving in France during that singularity, he had been recorded in the Throne of Heroes as a potential caster. His music had combined with what little magecraft he knew to form a unique blend, though still weak in comparison to most servants. Now in Chaldea, his art had become his weapon for the sake of humanity.

However, he had learned the lessons from his past, and endeavored not to make the same mistakes again.

With a growing smile, he finally acknowledged the presence of the approaching servant without turning. He merely continued letting his heart sing across the strings of his Viola while light shuffling occurred. With the quiet close of a case, the new figure approached once more, but their footsteps were drowned by the prominent voice of another instrument. A violin joined to the viola's voice in the air, singing together in near perfect harmony for the composer. His eyes remained closed, opening slightly only to gaze briefly as the sun continued to rise above the horizon. It was nearly in full view as the other servant stopped beside him, at a comfortable distance to allow both to play unimpeded.

As his red collared shirt glowed a vibrant hue in the morning light, Tristan kept his legs squared in black formal pants as he manipulated his bow. Though there was still some refinement to do, Mozart could not blame the archer in the least. He was an eager and polite student, and his previous background with the harp had given him a head start. The notes he played would have sounded divine to almost any other ear, but Mozart was musical perfection rivaled by a select few. He could note the many mistakes almost no one else could hear, but they were hardly damning.

If their continued waltz of sound was any indication, Tristan had Mozart's full approval.

With the sun now turning brighter, the moment of beauty has passed. Though the beach was now lit in the golden light of a newly risen sun, the hues of red and orange have disappeared. With their departure, Mozart and Tristan silently, and through pure instinct, brought their harmonious duet to a wonderful end. To the trio on the beach over two hundred meters away, it sounded pre-planned as they clapped and cheered for the two musicians. With bow strings and instruments gently at their sides, Mozart turned to his student and smiled.

"You get better every day, Sir Tristan. There was a dozen less mistakes in that spontaneous performance."

The small tinge of a smile graced the archer's face. "Yet three dozen more still mar my impromptu harmony, I am afraid. It-"

"Makes you sad," Mozart completed for him with a chuckle. He shook his head gently. "You should give yourself more credit. Now, come. Let us truly start our early morning lessons."

"As you wish, teacher," Tristan nodded with a small smile. "Will we be starting with an adagio?"

"Of course. Let us do the excerpt from Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet Overture before we practice our parts for tonight."

With simultaneous nods after raising their instruments, they began on Mozart's count. Though they were teacher and student, Mozart ensured it would not be just a professional relation. They were musicians, and thus colleagues regardless of skill difference, but he also wished to be friends. It was sometimes said music makes the world go round, but for Mozart, it had made his stop spinning. This would not be a mistake he made twice.

If it would do anything, it should make his and others' worlds turn vibrantly in unison.

Music was to be enjoyed, but so were close friends and family. Thanks in no small part to his lone tenure in Chaldea, he had been able to bring that to realization. His prodigious skill with the sounds of music would not impede on his relationships, but make them stronger. He had used his music to aid his allies, but also bring himself closer to others. Tristan was but another in a long line, and definitely not the last.

As their adagio continued to sing above the waves, Mozart smiled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Breakfast at the salon was always quiet. Though working hours for Marie's personal staff didn't start until after breakfast, she kept the doors open for those who wished to enjoy breakfast in her lounge. The number dropped during weekends recently with the arrival of Fantasia Resort, where some would rather spend time eating in the new fresh air. Though the queen was often miffed less people spent time in her salon, it did make Chaldea feel far more spacious again on select days. Marie was also often spending time at the beach, so she never openly complained anyway.

She only did that with a select few, and Mozart was one of them.

They sat at a small booth alone since D'Eon, Sanson, and Gilles temporarily offered to help some other lounge guests. The two sabers were busy at the bar making courtesy drinks for the few present groups, such as the knitting quadra or Cleopatra and Caesar. Mozart didn't need to do any lounge playing yet, even if he had offered, and instead kept Marie company as she happily finished her scones. Her mood this morning was already bright, but if there's anything the caster loved to do, it was make her smile blinding.

"Jeanne and Joan were singing together!? C'est beau! Magnifique!"

Mozart chuckled gently as he sipped on his cup of tea. "That was before I stumbled upon them, I must relent."

"Then Joan performed her usual embarrassed and denying act?" Marie asked with a giggle. She attempted her own imitation of the alter, down to the facial expressions. "You heard nothing! I would never do such a thing! I would never be caught dead singing with the annoying holy woman!"

Mozart chuckled happily. "She actually did say the first two parts! Your impression could use more work though."

Marie puffed her cheeks at the tease. "Do you ever go one day without teasing me, Amadeus?"

"I regretfully admit you make it a bit easy sometimes," the caster offered with a small bow. If there was a second thing on his list of loves, it was teasing the queen. She pouted, and he chuckled, but smiled genuinely with another small bow. "Es tut mir leid, Marie."

"You better be sorry!" she huffed, but the hints of the smile were obvious on her lips. The twinkle in her eye didn't help.

Seconds passed before Marie burst into giggles and Mozart laughed. If there was any friendship Mozart cherished in Chaldea, it was the one with his dearest queen. Though he had no real obligation to listen, Mozart made a grand and permanent exception ever since he met her in real life. He was twenty-one, and she was seven, but she had a hold on him ever since that performance. Now they were both servants, and she had him in the palm of her hands willingly as a friend, confidant, and her prestigious lounge player.

Thankfully she hasn't had to catch him from falling again. While pleasant, it was also embarrassing.

Many songs were played for Marie, but she didn't know how many she unknowingly helped produce through inspiration. The brilliance of her smile and her laughter were as beautiful as some called his greatest works. It was all subjective, but he truly felt this way, especially since his music had been devoted to her ever since. He still didn't have the heart to tell her, and was merely content knowing those beautiful pieces managed to bring out the smile and giddiness that inspired them.

It was that very expression that was currently aimed at him. "I can't wait to see your new performance with Tristan and Jeanne for dinner! I'm sure the others will love it."

"I hope so, but we will do our best to ensure it. It will be two parts-"

"Non! No spoilers!" Marie quickly shushed him with a giggle. "I want it to be a surprise for me too!"

"As you wish, Queen Marie," Mozart smiled with a chuckle, while silently wondering how he lived for so long without hearing the music of her laugh.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mozart extracted another music book from a cart during his small break period.

Though the library was at half-staff due to the early morning deployment, Medusa still let him in to browse through the music books that were obtained yesterday. Helena wasn't able to get to them due to her overbooked schedule yesterday, so most remained in the cart by the front desk. Mozart carefully moved books onto the front desk to sift further into the cart, while being extra careful not to ruin anything. It was rare new books were brought in by such a large amount, but the ruined archive they took them from was a treasure trove.

Most of the musical books were first given to him so he could read them in his room, which he did quickly. Many were on Music theory or history, but it was always a treat to learn more about fellow colleagues. A few would be actual collections containing more music, which were the real grails for the caster. Since the salon was inactive for the next two hours before dinner, he decided to spend it on any new books that had arrived. Winding up a temporary sorter was a trivial issue.

The door swung open, but he didn't turn to look. Instead, upon recognizing a faint static coming from a speaker, he groaned silently. "Woah. When did they steal you from the salon?"

"When did you have any interest in reading anything that's not game text?" Mozart shot back with an exasperated sigh.

Tyler, with the collar of his work uniform popped, only shrugged upon taking the hit. He didn't bother to turn down the headphones blasting music, but the only reason it was loud was because of his enhanced hearing. He replied with a blank expression. "I'm still an engineer, Mozart. I'm hardly terrible at it."

' _Unlike your usual taste in music…'_  is what he wanted to mutter as the employee began walking away. That is, until he started recognizing instruments coming from the employee's headphones. It wasn't a booming beat like before, but what sounded like pure orchestral music. It baffled him. He turned to Tyler curiously while holding the latest book to be fished from the cart. Just at the edge of his peripherals, the employee stopped to look back with a quirked head.

"Uh. Something on my face or…?"

Mozart had an approving look, and any former negative thoughts had vanished. He knew Tyler listened to other genres, but this was... "What are you listening to?"

"An old album I like. I switched to it from trance because I know you hate whenever I play that  _horrendous_  noise that makes your ears bleed."

The caster blinked. "…that was surprisingly considerate of you."

"I never did answer your question though, did I? Failed that one question test," Tyler admitted with a small chuckle. "The guy is modern, so I don't know if you've heard of him or not. Thomas Bergersen? He's part of a group called  _Two Steps from Hell_  but this is his solo work. This song is called  _Promise_."

"A peculiar band name, for sure, but the music is…" Mozart began as he carefully listened to it. Even though it was turned down, his ear can pick up music like no other. It was as loud and clear as if he were playing it himself with an orchestra. "It's… impressive. Very impressive. I like his modern work compared to others."

Tyler nodded awkwardly as Mozart continued to listen. Taking off the headphones, he offered them to the caster who cautiously took them. Upon turning down the volume, Tyler watched Mozart don the headphones. He chuckled at the peculiar sight of a famed classical composer wearing a knock-off copy of Beats headphones, but appeared happier he managed to break even ground with the caster since his fight with Delaqua.

Mozart's eyes were sparkling in inspiration.

This music that was playing in his ears was modern, and the centuries of musical development can be felt with every measure. Though he often discredited and frowned upon most modern music, his curiosity involving purpose-made film music opened a new door; Admittedly he never delved too deep into the background music until recently. Unlike select pop and classic rock, which was borderline acceptable to him, this spoke to his soul in a way he never expected from the twenty-first century. It told him of the efforts of some to keep the true passion of music alive and well.

Most importantly, it spoke to his soul that the orchestral music could continue to inspire and evolve perfectly through the years. Humanity must survive to make it happen.

With his faith restored, for the day, regarding modern man's musical taste, he turned to Tyler as the employee smiled back at him. "Great stuff, right?"

"Better than most music you've attempted to show me," Mozart admitted. They had many spontaneous discussions regarding music, and they usually never ended well. When Tyler first brought up his interest in orchestral, that had been his redeeming light. The fact the employee still loves that electronic music though would forever mar the musician's impression of him. "I honestly never suspected you to like instrumental pieces."

"Was it really so much of a leap from the Lindsey Sterling I pestered you to give a chance? She has some electronic beats in her work, but it's clearly the violin that holds the spotlight. You even liked it enough to challenge my little bet, at least," Tyler pointed out with a small smirk, making Mozart roll his eyes. "She's not so bad, right? It's just the century's interpreta- I mean, decade's I should say."

"You just want to hear me say I like a song with one of those electronic beats in the background… again."

The employee snickered. "Is that so bad too?"

Tyler had a point, and Mozart knew it. He had been curiously practicing three of the unusual songs from that artist. Eventually he asked Tristan and Jeanne to assist him regarding one, if only to answer Tyler's quiet challenge issued a month ago. Thankfully, he had not made any mention of it during their little bicker session during the Fight of the Century; The employee was at least considerate to others. His efforts to open the musician's eyes to modern music was also a pure and honest attempt, with no ill will intended.

It had worked to an extremely limited extent.

Mozart always dabbled with the various genres of his time period. He did the same with the newfound genres, but found most to be revolting in some manner. Most he had come to accept he wouldn't even perform, but these strange, select artists caught his attention. The modern orchestral work, independent artists, and others fascinated him. The possibility to blend the past with the future was possible, and even in a tasteful fashion… or at least, as tastefully as it could get.

"I do look forward to hearing your interpretation of it. She plays so well, and a friggin goddess of the violin with Taylor Davis, but she's not a legendary musician spirit," Tyler chuckled lightly.

Mozart chanced a small smile. "Just as long as you keep it secret until then, and acknowledge this is one of the very few exceptions."

"… You mean you don't want me to show you some LMFAO later?" The musician groaned incredulously as Tyler chuckled again.

It had taken him months to even consider this leniency with a background beat, but he would never budge for the electronic noise.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was effortless, even before he became a servant.

Mozart's fingers waltzed across the keys of the grand piano without the need to look. Knowing key placement was a basic skill, but doing it while reading sheet music was a feat that took time. Any regular musician would be able to master that with a little bit of focus and effort, so what he was doing was nothing spectacular. If there was another trained pianist in Chaldea, they would likely be able to perform his job in the salon nearly as well.

The difference was his prestige and flawless emphasis for every note.

Just by glancing at sheet music, Mozart could decipher its rhythm, mood, and feel. It translated instantly to the keys, recreating the piece exactly as it was designed, yet with special additions. Slightly more emphasis on one note, or a trill before another, adapted the piece as his own cover. Unless someone heard the song many times over, the changes could not be discerned by the ear; They fit that perfectly.

Most importantly, it was all done with only brief glances so he may admire the salon's atmosphere for himself.

"These new drinking glasses are fascinating," Gilles pondered out loud. Mozart looked towards the covered bar where his fellow staff worked.

Marie's employed saber duo were carefully taking glasses out of the boxed packaging. Like the accented, personalized uniforms the salon's servants wore, these glasses had a personality of their own. A rainbow of colors were taken out of each box, with different colored accents for each. Though the tops were colored, the bottoms were made from the clearest crystal glass in a diamond textured pattern. The recent find from yesterday's sortie were meant to replace some of the older, more mundane cups that the bar held; They were kept in storage since the late deployment returned just before dinner.

"Sanson's surgical precision strikes again," D'Eon chuckled as he carefully moved a tray of the glasses to the bar shelves. He began placing some as a showcase.

Gilles opened another box and picked up a small, corresponding square china. "He even found matching hors d'oeuvres plates."

"Our first ones were starting to see their age. Anything is better than those plain white ones."

"Sometimes simplicity is worthwhile by itself. The greatest existences could come from simple routes."

D'Eon paused, but soon chuckled upon noting the hidden meaning. "A valid point, but for our little queen, the shinier the better."

Mozart chuckled before glancing towards the kitchen door. Sanson pushed a small, unfortunately squeaky, dolly through with three more boxes. The assassin passed one of his usual, near stoic expressions to Mozart before tossing a small wave. With a nod, the caster returned the gesture as D'Eon walked over to help unload more of the new shipment. Judging by the barely noticeable tilt to his lips, the assassin was in a cheerier mood today.

It had taken Mozart a month of working with Sanson to decipher the man's facial expressions like musical notes. At first, he didn't even want to acknowledge the other servant, and was abrasively skeptical about why he seemed so vested in helping the queen he executed personally. He got along with the effeminate saber fine since the knight was gallant, but Sanson always seemed to have an ulterior motive with his constantly blank expression. After many weeks of genuinely helping, he had dropped his suspicion.

Like with D'Eon, he had been on friendly terms with Sanson ever since. It was no longer unusual or unnervingly stressful to have Marie's executioner within arm's length so often. He had also come to understand he was a rather stoic and emotionally controlled person, which lent itself well to his side medical profession; He was the salon's unofficial first responder because of his surgeon background. It was this newfound understanding after severely judging a servant that made it a little easier to accept the new saber among their group.

To be fair, they were all a tad wary and uncertain about Gilles, but he was genuinely determined to keep his sanity in check. The former general fit well ever since, and treated Marie with as much reverence as any of them. He held Jeanne higher, of course; For Gilles, no one was higher than the Saint of Orleans.

"Ah~! Oui oui, that's such a cute sweater~! Did you really make it for Whiskers?"

"Yeah! Jackie and I thought she might be a little chilly, so we made it for her, Auntie Marie!"

All of them turned to the windows, at the keel that brought their ship together in the first place. Marie was happily watching after Atalanta's children. They were seated cross legged on the soft carpet, letting the soft light illuminate them as Nursery Rhyme dressed Marie's newly gifted sphinx kitten. The celestial being rested in the soft hammock that was the caster's black princess dress. It played with one of her twin braids as she gently coaxed the pink sweater onto it.

"Hold still!" Nursery Rhyme giggled. She sighed playfully as it refused, then looked to her sister.

Jack was leaning towards them in her black turtleneck and jeans, already understanding the silent request. "I'll hold her legs."

Jack gently reached, gently holding the bottom legs of the kitten against the caster's lap to stop its flailing. Naturally, as a cat, its seemingly boneless body shifted to wrench itself from their grasp. With the sweater only partially over its golden headpiece, it ran about in a circle confused. Jack and Nursery Rhyme were stumbling over each other to get the slippery entity, making Marie giggle at the sight. It was only when her kitten climbed into her lap that she stopped her fit.

"Ah~! Girls~!" Marie cried out, but in absolute joy, as she burst into laughter upon being tackled. The kitten was trapped between the two girls and Marie, but kept squirming in place as the giggling children tried to hold it still. All the movement was striking all of the queen's ticklish spots on her stomach, making all of them laugh harder.

"We almost have it on, auntie!" Jack giggled as she held the soft kitten in place against the queen's stomach.

Nursery Rhyme was squeezing the sweater over its headpiece gently, careful not to hurt it or tear the fabic. "Just a bit more."

Mozart chuckled, along with the rest of the staff, upon seeing Marie wipe her eyes of the tears that formed from laughing too hard. After everything she's been through, especially the harsh accusations and scandals, seeing Marie openly enjoying her Chaldean life was like fine wine. If he were ever asked, Mozart would undeniably state the one who brought them together deserved this bliss. Gudao may have been the one to summon them, but it was the queen who gave them something more.

She gave her staff a working environment that felt like heaven.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch had passed almost uneventfully for Mozart, who was now walking down a hallway.

He had received a request from Altera while on break to meet her at the auditorium. She had been rather vague and mysterious about the details, but she had at least admitted it required his well-respected musical critique. Since he was the best one in Chaldea to do so, he could hardly decline the flattering notion. He was also a little curious if that recent memorial essence Altera received had anything to do with a secret penchant for musical instruments. It was an amusing thought at least.

As he passed a robot and a trio of Rayshift employees, the doors came into sight along with the waiting saber. She turned to him with a pleasant smile, one she was wearing far more often the past few days. She wore a flattering white sundress with her short hair in a bun, and had her hands folded in front of her politely. It was very unusual to see the often serious, and somewhat stoic, Altera in such a strange, vibrant mood. The change was wonderful, if a tad abrupt.

"Mozart, thank you for coming," Altera greeted with a small twinkle in her eye. "Please, come in."

"Why thank you," Mozart bowed slightly as she opened the door for him. His gentleman side was a touch miffed he wasn't the one holding the door open for her, but Altera wasn't an easy argument to win. Her disarming smile helped her case.

Mozart quietly walked inside to note the lights were still off, but there were several servant presences in the room. Though he wasn't expecting some others, it was the lights that made him slightly wary. Altera, who quickly shut the door behind them and gently ushered him down the main aisle, only made him more concerned. He let himself gulp as they approached two servants as the guide lights along the aisles illuminated.

The first thing he noted were the silhouettes before the servants' identities clicked in an instant. Vlad was standing in the aisle, regal as ever, with a glass of wine in his hands and covered with an elegant, black robe. He recognized the orange mop of hair that belonged to Robin, but he only kept facing forward in his seat across the aisle from Vlad. The collar of his green formal shirt was the only other piece that could be seen in his slouched state.

The tall berserker nodded to him with a blank expression. "Mozart. How kind of you to join us."

Slowly, Robin turned around in his seat, unnerving Mozart almost as much as Altera's hopeful smile. If sympathetic despair could have a facial expression, Robin was perfectly defining it. "I'm so sorry…"

Mozart's expression faltered as his mind raced. Robin was in a defeated state. Vlad's expression was unusually blank and wary. Altera's still present smile was far more than he had ever received from her without Nero being present. With those three in mind, plus the familiar silhouettes of the Roman servants in the front row, that could only mean…

"Oh no…" Mozart muttered to himself quietly. Altera only giggled, which would have stunned him, had the lights not flared on the stage.

"Everyone's here~!" the newly revealed duo cried out together. The caster felt his knees grow weak for the wrong reasons.

On stage was his nightmare concert, which consisted of Nero and Elizabeth. It could be argued the matching idol dresses were wearing them, but that was a separate matter. The spotlights made their glittery pink outfits shine like stars, which would probably be the opposite of their 'singing.' Tube tops with a red heart in the center, coupled with a matching sequin pencil skirts and thigh-high boots. Their white opera gloved hands held a shared microphone between them, even if it was on a stand. A red flower on the sides of their head was the coup de gras.

"Umu~! It is good to have you here to critique our first performance together, Mozart!" Nero boasted happily, earning a round of applause from the Romans in the front row and the saber beside the caster. "Altera, my beloved little sister! Thank you for bringing Mozart here!"

"You're welcome, Nero!" Mozart blinked. Sure, he wasn't privy or invasive for other servants' personal lives, but when, and why, did Nero become her big sister? Did that mem-

"Now then, do any of our fans have any questions before we start?" Elizabeth asked after placing her hands akimbo with a bright smile.

"How much did you have to bribe the Clothing Department to make those costumes?" Mozart asked, making Robin chuckle.

Nero only stood smugger. "It cost us nothing, as it should! A gift to the Empress and Countess! Liz's uncle Vlad gladly got them and did the beautiful modifications himself!"

"I regretfully can't say no to my niece…" Vlad sighed in a composed manner. Mozart shot him an understanding and sympathetic look.

"If no one has anything else to say, let's get this concert started~!  **UMU~!"**  Nero shouted happily with a bright grin, earning hoots and praise from the Romans. Altera was smiling happily while clapping. "Yes~! Just like that! Do not feel ashamed to hold back your praise! You will be giving a lot of it! Umu~!"

"We're going to make you proud, producer~!" Elizabth winked and pointed towards Robin with a bright smile.

"I'm too sober for this…" Robin grumbled in his seat as he slipped further down.

The intro music started, and already it was making Mozart brace for impact. In his time, he had played a lot of different genres in experimentation and understanding. The amount that was present in modern times was astounding, though some he would not dare to call music. As a large main genre, pop was far more acceptable to him than any of that rubbish techno or rap… so long as these two weren't attempting it. Yet, here he was, trapped, with both of the hellish, singing and shamelessly grinning nightmares about to sing for them  _at the same time_.

He recalled those nights behind that lonesome desk as he drowned in debt and depression. That was bliss compared to the noise he was about to listen to.

It couldn't get any-

__**~~Yume wo otte mayoikonda~~  
~~Kokoro no mori no oku~~  
**

It actually got worse.

His mouth fell open in unmitigated horror at how absolutely terrible their Japanese pronunciation was, even with granted Grail knowledge.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

D'Eon was trying to hold back a snicker, and failing. Marie was not fairing much better. "So… how did the critique go, Amadeus?"

"This day can only get brighter from there…" Mozart grumbled as he took a seat at the piano. As he sighed, Sanson walked over with a silver waiter tray, tea set, and accompanying table. He quickly erected it within arm's reach of his stool. Gilled brought a third and fourth chair for the group to set up around the tray table. Marie and D'Eon, already sitting on their own, thanked Sanson as he handed out their newly poured cups.

"You've seen the depths of the ninth circle and lived. Would you like me to get some champagne for your achievement?" Sanson asked with a small twitch at his lips.

Mozart chuckled at his attempt at a joke, and simply took the cup and saucer handed to him. "I will pass, for now. Perhaps at dinner after the performance."

"I'm very curious what you've chosen to play," D'Eon admitted after taking a sip from his cup. "The last few days have been uplifting vivaces. I don't suppose tonight will be somber?"

"Oh heavens, I hope not," Marie added before sipping on her own tea. "I hope you're not plucking our heart strings with your viola, Amadeus."

"Nothing more than I have to, but you must wait and find out," the caster added calmly with a small smile. "With that spoken, shall we move to a different topic?"

D'Eon, ever the proficient spy, had gossip news at the ready for the queen's delight. "My queen. Did you hear Tamamo and Kiyohime are now taking polearm lessons from Brynhildr?"

Marie made a light gasp of excitement. "Non~! I thought they were just teasing about learning the weapon!"

"Is that why last night's dinner was shish kebabs?" Gilles asked with an amused expression, causing Marie to giggle.

"It could be! Speak more, my faithful spy!" Marie asked eagerly, ever curious as to the development of Chaldea's own community.

As the effeminate saber began recounting what he knew, Mozart gently placed his cup and saucer on the nearby tray table. French tea time was a daily occurrence that could never be broken as a cardinal rule so long as all of them were present. Whether or not other servants wished to join was up to them. Usually everyone else had their own business, especially when considering it was done during Rayshift deployment hours. Rarely was it more than their number, as many preferred to sit separately and they wouldn't personally be conversing at the piano.

Today it was just them for tea time due to a slightly larger supply run. When it was only them, or a few, that always meant gossip time for Marie. The caster thought back to the trio training on the beach early in the morning to confirm the saber's statement, but he merely kept silent to let him finish. Mutual respect and a cordial atmosphere were paramount during Marie's tea time, and that was something that could not be jeopardized.

"Did anyone else here of this?" Marie asked eagerly as she quickly turned to face many of her staff members.

That was the cue. "I saw it myself only this morning. They stopped to listen to Tristan and I play as the sun rose."

"So they're trying to do it in the morning at the beach so no one will find out…" Marie noted happily. One could see the gears turning in her eyes. "Their own bonding session? They've been getting along well with Brynhildr since she started taking Pari's medicine. Are they learning pole arms for defense? Caster training?"

Mozart chuckled at Marie's nickname for Paracelsus, which she never stated to him. Gilles sipped his tea before putting it down. His hand shook for a moment and he closed his eyes, causing the group to turn to him. The queen look concerned as the saber fought off what appeared to be another whispers incident. With a small sigh, he smiled in reassurance and nodded to them. Marie breathed in relief as Sanson nodded back slowly.

"I apologize… As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted by myself," Gilles explained before clearing his throat gently. He smiled a bit wider upon hearing the chuckles. "There is often no greater way to form a bond than by fighting with or alongside someone. I believe that is the reason."

"Or perhaps worse," Sanson began in a low tone. His usually stoic face turned a shade uncomfortable, and maybe even wary. "They were developing a new castration fist move last week in the gymnasium, if I'm not mistaken. Fionn and Diarmuid had been pretty shaken by that sight."

The males all shifted uncomfortably as Marie giggled. "I see… Shall we move to the next topic, mes amies?"

It was a rhetorical question with a unanimous agreement. Marie giggled louder. "Oui! D'Eon, my wonderful spy, have you heard any more details about Medb hiding in Cu's closet in her underwear? I'm still dying to know more after Okita kept grumbling about the harassment paperwork! Oui! I  _must_  know more!"

Time passed almost as fast as topics during tea time.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Club Cove and its boardwalk out-front were bustling with activity only thirty minutes before the pre-dinner performance. Those currently present were dressed for the casual evening as the sun neared the horizon, sending streams of golden light through the open-air windows. Drake and Fergus' laughter could be heard near the bar, coupled with Shuten and Jing Ke's own soon after; Robin had likely just arrived through the crowd, and was not living down his afternoon event.

With a sympathetic sigh, the caster pushed out the ambience to make a habitual check of his Viola. A gentle breeze blew past Mozart, who now wore a pure white suit and plucked at the perfectly tuned strings. Tristan sat across from him in their temporary booth, checking his own violin in an exact, matching three piece they wore while performing as a trio. With the breeze circulating the room, the formal wear was fairly comfortable, not that their minds were even lurking on the thoughts.

Between talking with Shakespeare about his play's music and pondering if he should play privately under the full moon, there were plenty of thoughts casually circulating through his unstressed mind. Thankfully, there were no negative thoughts since today had turned out rather balanced, which was a pleasant surprise. The duet would go flawlessly, which would serve as the final brick to balance the scales against that cringeworthy concert earlier. If he did play later tonight, it should push it towards the positive side.

Tristan's head shifted silently towards approaching footsteps, causing Mozart to break his light concentration as well. Marie approached them, smiling as always, but Mozart could pick out the difference. Thanks to the small twitch at the side, the occasional darting of her eyes to the boardwalk, and the fidgeting fingers at the hem of her skirt, it was obvious. His smile faded slightly while Marie kept her own, hiding both hands behind her back.

"Bonjour you two~!" Marie giggled as she curtsied. "I'm glad you arrived an hour early from the singularity! Was it bothersome, Tristan?"

The archer nodded quietly. "You would be correct, Madam. There were only two servants, but one was ransacking a village in ruthlessly efficient hit and run raids. Typical Viking berserker…"

"That is what they're known for…" Marie added softly as she fidgeted on her feet. She shot another quick glance at the boardwalk.

Mozart wasn't going to let this slide under the table if it was this obvious. "Marie. What is upsetting you so much?"

"I…" She began hesitantly. She glanced to Tristan, but he also seemed genuinely interested. The number of other servants and employees glancing towards the boardwalk was also increasing. Mozart knew they'd find one way or another, but her smile finally dropped. "…It's Gabby and Serenity."

That clearly only meant one thing. It was practically obvious to the vast majority of Chaldea that Serenity had become rather attached to the female magus. Though she had a fleeting crush on Gudao in the singularity as well, it had been eclipsed by her initial savior's continued actions. Any news regarding it was usually hushed, and almost always the same platter with nothing new. For it to finally be making waves with this kind of response meant-

Tristan shook his head in pity. "How sad… Is she taking it well?"

Marie sighed and gazed towards the boardwalk. "Neither of them are. They're both crying. It's a terrible sight…"

Mozart quietly sighed as Tristan and Marie quietly discussed. His mind thought about the new development, sad that they'd likely be in too poor of a mood to enjoy tonight's performance. It was disheartening when a personal event would inhibit their ability to enjoy the sounds of music. While tonight's performance was not somber, it wasn't uplifting enough to possibly cheer-  _'That's it.'_

The queen fiddled with her fingers. "I  _really_  want to go up and help, but it's their personal busi-"

"Tristan." After carefully plucking his viola from the table, and shooting a small glance and nod towards the archer, Mozart stood up from the booth. "Can you find Jeanne for us?"

He looked perplexed at first, but nodded anyway. "Certainly."

Marie looked at him confused. "Bellisimo, as the Romans would say. Please meet me out front on the boardwalk with your violin."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

His talk with Tyler was quick and smooth, and he was more than ecstatic to help; At least they got along decently when his musical taste wasn't involved. With that done, he calmly and quietly walked through the slowly gathering crowd at boardwalk exit, quietly asking for others to move so he may pass. Marie was trying to regain his attention, but he simply ignored her for once. It was hard to do so, but it was only momentarily. As he cleared the crowd and scanned the area for the two, Marie pushed through to seize hold of his arm.

"Mozart! While I find it charming and lovely you wish to help, we shouldn't get involved! This is their personal affair, not ours!"

"I'm not getting involved, Marie," he answered calmly as he spotted both of them on a bench over a hundred meters away.

They were buried in each other's arms, but the tears streaming down Gabrielle's cheeks and the heartbroken frown told the story. Serenity's hands covered her face as her body racked with sobs, making her vibrant blue strapless seem dim. Gabrielle only tightened her embrace as tears wet the strap of her white one-shoulder. Rena was on the ground at their feet, looking between them helplessly with drooping eye-holding arms. He felt terrible they were so relatively close, since he doubted either of them expected an attention-grabbing outcome like this; As if they cared about anything else at the moment.

"… This won't do. Seeing audience members unhappy before a performance is dreadful." Not only that, he didn't like the idea of some watching the ordeal in secret.

Marie stomped her foot impatiently with an accompanying glare. "Hey! Are you listening to me!?"

"I'm not doing anything, Marie. I just wished to move the venue to the beach. Right, Tristan?"

"Of course, teacher," the archer responded as he appeared at Marie's side with violin in hand. "Jeanne will be with us shortly."

"You two! You-" Marie's voice caught in her throat as the two quietly walked towards the beach instead. The nearest stairs were at the halfway point between the club and the crying duo, yet they walked calmly.

Marie held her breath, and looked seconds away from pouncing at the offending servants, before she noticed them purposefully not making eye contact with the grieving pair; As if anyone could tell if Tristan did. Mozart merely led them to the stairs, making the two quickly wipe their tears as they approached. Only a small nod and quiet apology was mouthed by the musicians as they walked down the stairs, staying true to their word. Marie exhaled in relief, while more tears fell down Serenity's face.

"I'm really sorry, Serenity…" Gabrielle whispered again, loud enough that Mozart clearly heard. A new tear raced down her cheek. "I'm terrible. I made you cry, but I-I can't be with you… Please understand. I'm s-so sorry…"

"You're not terrible…" Serenity replied back while crying into her hands. "I-I'll be fine… J-Just give me t-time."

"I'm s-sorry…"

Mozart and Tristan stood on the beach, staring towards the ocean as the sun approached. Mozart quietly tuned out their private conversation while using a spell to prepare the sand around them into a suitable platform. They couldn't do anything to cheer them up with words, not that Mozart was actually decent at that. He could only make others feel better in conversation if they already felt spectacular. However, there was always another way if one looked hard enough.

They just needed their third member, who was now approaching.

Jeanne, wearing a sparkling white dress, walked up to them carefully from the beach staircase. She was walking barefoot, with her heels in her hands to avoid extra sand. The males' shoes likely had sand now, but it was a quick fix with some light wind magecraft. Even with that possibility, she didn't look too pleased about the idea of possibly getting sand on her formal dress, but it only showed in her cautious gaze at the ground; The dress wasn't long enough to drag.

"Mozart? Are we doing a bit of practice?" Jeanne asked as she took a glance at her sobbing master and allied servant.

"Exactly that, Jeanne. Think of this as only practice. This song is not yet…  _ready_ , of course."

The Maid of Orleans looked genuinely surprised. "We're practicing  _Electric Daisy Violin_? What about the crowd?"

"They get a rare treat, and we get to see how unpolished it actually looks," the archer replied with an amused expression. "The real purpose is to cheer up the pair, no?"

Jeanne tossed a quick glance to the two on the bench before softly smiling and nodding. "I hope this works."

"I as well. Now…" Mozart began with a small smile as he turned to his student. The archer looked back curiously, and raised his violin as Mozart lifted his Viola. They were only fifty meters away from the boardwalk, which was more than adequate distance. "We begin when Tyler starts the beat."

"Mozart playing a song with an electronic beat. Mayhaps that be the real drawing point?" Tristan asked as Jeanne giggled. The archer raised his instrument and took his spot to one side of Jeanne, and Mozart to the other. The singer stayed in place, with the setting sun angled at their backs, but not directly.

"I will accept only this one and only a few others," Mozart replied with a confident smile as he raised the bow to his violin. A few curious bystanders in the crowd turned from secretly spying on the pair to the musical trio on the beach. "Any moment now… unless he wishes to try my patience-"

As soon as he finished that word, the familiar beat of light techno flew from the speakers. Too much of it bothered Mozart, but this steady beat acted more like a metronome as Tyler put it. When described like that, it was acceptable, but he would rather have the habitual chime in his head rather than an audible one. However, it fit with the music far better than he would ever admit beyond playing alongside it. He hoped the employees would enjoy this modern acknowledgement.

Upon hitting the right cue, Mozart channeled magical energy into one of his unique spells. As he started playing, the sound was amplified, carrying the dance of his strings to exceed the volume of the many speakers; They were the focus, not that electronic beat. As Tristan's violin also began to sing, the proximity to Mozart allowed it to share in its amplified bliss. Soon the two instruments were dancing as one with the light beat, taking the attention away from it to the melody they played.

The crowd was now growing, and they had the distraught pair's full attention.

Jeanne, upon placing her shoes down on the sand, lightly swayed with the beat and the melody. A soft smile radiated her golden-lit face as the sun neared the horizon. Mozart and Tristan began precision movements to the beat while keeping their instruments playing. As their dance circled Jeanne, creating an intricately mirrored pattern, she closed her eyes and smiled happily as she moved in her own, practiced movements.

Keeping a comfortable distance, the males circled, swapped places, and performed other intricate maneuvers with ease as they played. Soon, at key moments, Jeanne's voice joined in without lyrics to be amplified with Mozart's spell. She hit every note angelically as their combined melody danced in the wind. Measure for measure, their sounds synced perfectly to the listeners, since they admittedly spent three weeks practicing it in the secluded Tropicana sector at night.

Their efforts were showing, as the crowd gathered on the railing of the boardwalk in excitement at the additional show. Gabrielle and Serenity had stopped crying, and instead stood beside each other at the railing in awe as their dance continued. Though their eyes were still red, Gabrielle's tapping foot and Serenity's tiny smile were the first signs of the blossoms they sought. With that in mind, Mozart closed his eyes to activate his next spells, which were useless in combat.

That didn't matter to him. He was a musician, and there was no better battle for him than the one involving the arts.

Quietly whispering his activating arias, the wind picked up around the performing trio as they hit the first chorus, though the prepared sand did not lift. It sifted with them while they moved in a mesmerizing pattern as a visual whirlwind of prana danced around their performing area. It enveloped them in a surrounding wall of rainbow color, shifting in tint and value with every shift in melody. As it moved perfectly in tandem with the performance, visualized musical notes began to fill the curtain of prana, and the air just above their heads. Soon other shapes and forms joined in, forming a colorful play in the air as the music sailed across the sandy beach.

It shifted constantly like their dancing, creating a visual performance that matched the uplifting music that drowned the air in bliss. Though the visual spell could do nothing against enemies, it could inspire and subtly influence the positive emotions of those witnessing. Even if it was useless in practically any combat situation, it found a pleasant and welcome home with the musician. To a performing artist, the smile of admiration was one of the greatest trophies.

Since Gabrielle and Serenity were wearing them, along with a bouncing Rena, he believed, Mozart knew he succeeded.

Still, their song, which Tyler had bet Mozart would never play, continued to dazzle the completed audience. Everyone attending dinner had filed onto the boardwalk to witness the trio's spectacle. With every smiling face, and even tapping foot, he witnessed, Mozart grew more fulfilled. This was what he lived and performed for, but it no longer controlled him. Just like he was doing now, he danced with it perfectly, to let music fill his life.

With a final pull of their bows, the song came to an end, leaving the trio finished in a final pose. Jeanne had her hands clasped together where she stood, with the two musicians at her side, facing to opposite flanks with their eyes closed. They opened their eyes and smiled after a flash of light flew from Mashu's camera. With light laughter, they quietly bowed to the audience as they let a different music fill their ears.

The applause was absolutely deafening, and it was for a performance the trio deemed incomplete. They had made a few mistakes, but it was clearly unnoticeable by the clapping audience. Jeanne giggled happily as she covered one hand with one of her gloved hands. "I think that went well, no?"

"I've never heard them cheer so loudly for us," Tristan chuckled with a rare, easily discernible smile.

"Yes. It went very well," Mozart agreed as he glanced towards the female master, who was now joined by the acting director, her best friend, and the shielder. She gave a very tiny smile to Serenity as they clapped, before they fell into distracting chatter about the performance. Even if there would likely be lingering disappointment and sadness tonight, and a possible resurgence, his impromptu show had succeeded in cheering them up if only momentarily. Though the visual addition was supposed to be debuted with their real pre-dinner song, this confirmed all he needed to know.

There was no doubt he needed to do it more often as he bowed once more and raised his voice happily. "I promise all of you, the real performance is just as breathtaking!"

Mozart had a feeling the trio's little sunset waltz would become an occasional, prestigious performance for dinner at Club Cove.

_'I need to find more performance songs for our repertoire...'_


	45. Fragment 44: His Model Friendship

"… But nothing's going to happen to your friendship, right?"

"No… Gabby would be devastated if something did. It will feel different for me though… Maybe I should ask Kiyohime or Brynhildr for some advice…"

The assassin was hugging her knees under the cover of the warm blankets to soothe her downcast mood. Rena sat on the pillow beside her, quietly switching attention between its friend and the visiting archer. At the opposite end, Arash sat politely in a newly laundered set of clothes. A jade tropical shirt was left unbuttoned at the top and covered part of his white swim trunks. Both hands were folded while he quietly observed the assassin gently rub the top of Rena's chassis as distraction.

Arash gave her a soft, reassuring smile as she turned back to him. They had been talking for the past half an hour about Gabrielle's gentle turndown. Serenity had been beyond grateful Arash had been doing what he could to keep eyes off of them when it turned south dramatically, but he wasn't sure if he did more harm than good. All he did know was they were in despair, and he had to do something to keep their privacy in a weakened moment.

Needless to say, he was beyond grateful for Mozart's sudden, spectacular idea of a pre-show distraction. Though it was only a temporary relief for the two affected girls, their snowballing tears had been halted for the night. He had silently kept tabs on the assassin, who he shared an even greater sense of comradery with ever since he got the memorial essence of the Jerusalem Singularity. They had already been friends due to his countless cordial gestures after Rena came into the picture, but the added memories only bolstered their connection.

Enough so, that Arash was one of only three males Serenity would gladly open up to. She shifted under her comforting covers. "I should have known it wasn't something more…"

"It's how Gabby is with everyone. Gudao likes to treat everyone with dignity and consideration, but Gabrielle will pick up on the small things… like how you love the feeling of being touched," Arash explained quietly. Serenity nodded in understanding. "It's no wonder she felt horrible. She felt she had led you on when you confessed, didn't she?"

"Yes… She was very upset about it and wouldn't stop apologizing… She lost a lot of friendships that way, but she can't help being who she is." Serenity whispered as she rubbed Rena's chassis again.

"It sounds like you're both very close."

"She thinks of me like a… little sister…" Serenity muttered with a depressed sigh. Arash fell silent at the painful admittance. "I know she prefers men but, I just thought I had a chance… There's more to it, but it's personal to her. Sorry, Arash."

"That's understandable. We'll leave it there."

To be honest, he was still a little surprised she chose him over the rest, even after her explanation. Her fellow Hassans were like family, like Rena, and Tyler was a tad too carefree. Though they did much to cheer her up, she needed a real conversation. She didn't want to bother Gudao about it for obvious reasons either, so that left their unique friend group. Though her friendship with Brynhildr was growing and blossoming, he was still the next closest.

"I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this."

Serenity gave a soft smile. "Is there anyone in Chaldea who can't feel comfortable around you, Arash?"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 44: His Model Friendship** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Arash stood up. After an hour of talking, it was about time for him to leave, judging by the video intercom's numbers. Her next visitor would arrive any minute. She smiled as Rena bounced in her lap. "Thank you for checking up on me."

"Yea~! Thanks, Arash~!"

"You've confined yourself to your room enough already. I didn't want to see some sort of relapse if I could help in any way," he smiled back comfortingly.

"It's just for this morning, I promise…" Serenity whispered as she gently pet Rena.

The assassin giggled, surprising her two companions. Arash kept his smile though. "What's the joke?"

"Your compassion and consideration are hardly a joke," Serenity smiled back, though her eyes were only half as lit. "Thank you. I'm very happy we're friends."

"You're welcome, Serenity. I'd always do whatever I can for those in need," he grinned with a thumbs up.

The assassin giggled softly as he walked to the door, only to be surprised as it opened. Arash blinked as he stared at Gabrielle, who had her hands folded in front of her with a dim expression. Equally surprised, she looked up at the archer and seemed so much smaller than usual in her yellow sundress. She gave a faint smile to the archer, who returned it by making a quick and accurate rooster call. The female master blinked in confusion before she found herself giggling.

"Arash… what was that for?"

"I just felt the mood was low, that's all," the archer responded with a grin before stepping around the female master. She stepped into the room and looked back at the archer as he waved. "I hope it goes well, you two. You have some of the best smiles in Chaldea, and I'd hate to see them fade."

"Thanks, Arash," Serenity and Gabrielle chimed simultaneously in soft voices. With a final nod, the archer stepped away from the door as it slid closed.

As he walked away, he could still hear the conversation begin faintly, but quickly tuned it out. This was not something for him to listen to, and if Gabrielle wanted it public, she would have done so; She was already an open person. All he knew was that the female master has had tragically bad experiences in past relationships, as well as what Serenity recently told him… but he wasn't going to delve further into that.

What he was interested in pursuing was ensuring Serenity would be in good spirits again sooner, rather than later. As his own personal path as a hero, he tried his best to ensure as many as possible were safe and happy. Chaldea was no exception. Though adapting his wishes to a more relaxed environment had been rather enjoyable, it was hardly a challenge. He was used to making sure others were joyful, and it made his grin ever brighter.

Hopefully, the ticket to making Serenity's smile grow again would come to him soon. He just needed to think a bit longer.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The problems of the morning washed away with every wave that lapped against his legs.

Arash was running through the shallows of the beach. The bottom fringes of his trunks were wet, but his torso remained covered by his shirt. A bright smile was plastered on his face as he ran alongside Nursery Rhyme. Clad in a black one piece, her hair tails flapped in the wind as the caster kept up with the archer at her side. They were soon joined by Kuro in a red bikini as she landed in the shallows by them, splashing the crystal water onto them unintentionally.

"We're safe for now!" Kuro cried out happily as they stopped running. "She's going after the others!"

They turned around to carefully observe the trio further away. Illya, with Ruby clinging for dear life in her hair, was running as fast as she could. Behind the white one piece wearing caster was Jack in her blue striped variation. She lifted her sunglasses temporarily to gaze back in shock. The female archer in a jade green bikini had closed the gap, and her hand softly rubbed the top of the assassin's head. Jack whimpered in defeat as the offender laughed.

"You're it, Jackie!" Atalanta chimed as she sped past her adopted daughter. Jack pouted momentarily before turning her sights on Illya, who squeaked and ran towards the distant trio. The assassin giggled as she gave chase, while Kuro blanched.

"Hoy! Illya! Don't get us involved!" Kuro reprimanded playfully as they quickly split up to avoid the approaching duo.

Irisviel watched from the beach nearby, happily sunbathing in her own frilly maroon bikini. As she sat, propped up lightly with her elbows on the spacious mass of combined beach towels, she giggled as Jack managed to tag Illya. Irisviel leaned back down to sunbathe with closed eyes as her daughter turned to her closest target and gave chase. Arash bolted through the shallows with Illya close on his heels, though he held back purposefully.

There was always something different on Arash's schedule, and it was never the same routine every week. Regardless of what new order his itinerary might be in, he always made room to play with the children. The two mothers complimented his natural gift with them, saying he is an ideal uncle for the little servants. To him, he was just doing what he felt was right, and personally enjoyed making sure the children could laugh and smile genuinely. A child should have wonderful memories to keep.

"You can't get away!" Illya yelled happily as she chased the archer.

"You'll never catch me, Illyasviel von Einzbern!" Arash taunted teasingly with a big grin. Though he purposefully held back his speed, as did Atalanta, he decided to take it a step further. He feigned a faltering step as a large wave crashed into their legs.

Illya took the bait and leapt at him, but he dodged just enough to ensure he wouldn't get tagged. He regained his step and kept running. As Illya caught up again, he quickly changed his course to run past her, surprising the caster who reached out and failed to grasp him. "Ah! Get back here!"

"You have to do better than that to stop the legendary Arash!" he laughed heartily as he kept running. He quickly opened his eyes upon hearing footsteps, and feeling the presence, speed towards him from the front. Confused, he saw the splashing form of Kuro as she dashed towards him with that devious smirk of hers.

She tackled Arash at the legs, causing him to stop but he held his balance. Kuro looked up at him as the tactic registered in his mind. "Get him, Illya!"

"Thanks, Kuro! You're mine, Arash!" Illya cried out as she ran at him with her arm stretched out. A last minute, large wave slammed into her legs, causing her to lose balance. She quickly stumbled and collapsed against the male archer's back, combining with the wave and Kuro's hold to shatter his stance.

"Ah! Illya you're so clumsy!" Kuro cried out as the three of them fell into the shallow water. Arash ensured he landed on his side, and not the girls. The two Einzbern sisters landed on top of him, laughing with the older hero as he tried to right himself. They would not be getting up as soon as they thought.

"Dog pile!" Jack cried out happily as she and her sister jumped onto Arash's prone form, keeping him down. They all laughed as the archer kept his upper half upright; No sense in drowning when having fun with the children. Atalanta quietly approached with a warm smile as the archer checked the condition of his shirt.

"Looks like the girls got you wet after all," his fellow, older archer observed with a giggle. "I'm sorry about that."

"I knew it would happen eventually. It'll just dry off!" Arash laughed as the girls quickly got off of him. He considered possibly bringing Serenity to play with the kids next time since Rena enjoyed it the previous meeting. It was a possibility, and was very infectious for smiling. He picked himself up, and made a small joke about wringing the bottom of his soaked shirt to dry it. Jack and Illya laughed as he then pretended to dust himself off.

"That's not going to work," Nursery Rhyme withheld her giggles behind one hand as it covered her mouth.

"Not with that attitude it won't, Alice!" he joked as he rubbed the top of her head. He smiled brightly as her hold on giggling broke. "But you know what did work?"

Nursery Rhyme tilted her head as he kept gently rubbing. She was confused, though Atalanta let out a chuckle before she began running away. A giggling Jack, Illya, and Kuro soon followed the example as the confused caster's eyes widened. Arash only smiled brighter and chuckled as Nursery Rhyme pouted.

"Tag! You're it!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Due to a small shift in schedule, the shooting range was open during the afternoon. It was a rare occasion, but one the ranged servants could appreciate. Less mages were needed to trace targets with Edison's arrival, who automated the production process as cheaply as possible; It was yet another positive improvement Tesla would begrudgingly admit. The sounds of whizzing arrows and forming spells filled the air, though there were only a few at the range compared to a morning session. Kiritsugu and Nightingale, who were supervising together, hardly minded the smaller crowd.

Even Nobunaga seemed calmer than usual as she attempted to coach her squad of chibi automaton to hit distant targets; It wasn't panning out well.

An arrow struck the center of a hardened target, different from the rest at the shooting range. Crafted by Da Vinci and replicated by Edison, these self-repairing targets were made to withstand the weakest projectiles a servant can possibly summon. Due to weight and size, these needed to be placed by servants manually, as opposed to robots. Anyone could destroy a target, but keeping one intact for precision improvement was different. Skills and strength were determined upon summoning, but the smallest of improvements to a mastered art was still possible.

However, the precision of the fired arrows was being measured differently this time. "Good strike, Arash, but I think my arrow did better this time."

"I don't know, Tota…" Arash grinned as he placed a hand on the hip of his battle attire. "I'm pretty sure mine's a fraction of a millimeter closer to perfect center."

"On to the third targets, then," his fellow, combat-clad servant laughed as they both trained their bows on the next furthest set of targets. Since the range did not have a mountain backing the shots, they could place them as far away as needed.

Their next set was further up a peak on one of the closer border mountains, nearly two kilometers away. They were hard to spot thanks to the snow, but hardly a chore for legendary archers. With serious faces depicting their hard concentration, the pair released their arrows at the same time. They sliced through the air, being manipulated by the elements due to their weakened state as opposed to their natural attacks; The targets needed to survive, which made for a greater challenge.

Their twin journeys were finished, striking both, meter-wide targets dead center once more. Like the ones before it, they were perfectly centered strikes.

With scrutinizing gazes, but competitive yet friendly smiles, Tota and Arash tried to discern any miniscule differences. Since they both had memorial essences from the last primary singularity, their friendship had grown significantly. Though Arash's duplicate had protected Cursed Arm's village the entire time, Tota had been wandering between them to assist. It was only when Xuanzang discovered him that his original, chosen task as a guardian had been curved to protect the rather energetic, and far too innocently minded, caster.

This only improved their friendship, and nearly doubled the respect for their own shooting prowess. As archers, they ranked highly with their tales, even if they were overshadowed among a few in Chaldea. Their respect was matched only by their genuine friendly dispositions, and if either had a best friend, they were likely the other. Between drinking, hanging out, relaxed conversations, and occasional excursions when deployed together, it was plain to see this was an association that could stand the test of time.

"Drat. This one's yours," Arash admitted with a chuckle. "I hit too many snowflakes this time."

"I thought I was going to lose," Tota chuckled back as he walked over to pat the fellow archer on the shoulder. "Nine to eight total. Another close match."

"I think we still have some time before the range closes. Care for another?"

At the thought, their latest, launched arrows dissipated to join the residual mana in the air. Their targets began self-repairing from their absence as Tota nodded. "Sure! That would be-"

"Disciple Tota~!"

"Or not…" Tota sighed as Arash chuckled at his exasperated face.

As her black hair flowed in the wind as she skipped, the shimmering, golden eyes of an excited Xuanzang were the first to catch Arash's attention. For many males in Chaldea, they'd usually be drawn to her bouncing assets that were barely contained in her white turtleneck sweater and matching yoga pants. Not that the follower of Buddha ever cared, if she even noticed or perceived how suggestive the caster often looked. She stopped before them and waved excitedly to Arash, who returned the gesture with a laugh.

"You're in good spirits, Xuanzang."

"Yes! I had a wonderful suggestion from Buddha, and I wish to follow it! It was recommended I bring one of my disciples as well, but Gudao is busy!" she smiled chipperly before turning to Tota. The archer only sighed. "Let's go, Tota! Buddha has spoken, and I have chosen!"

"Are you at least going to tell me what we're going to be doing this time?" the green haired archer asked as he dematerialized his bow.

"When we get inside! It's a little cold out here!" the caster noted as she shivered. She made a point to rub her thinly clothed legs in an attempt to warm them.

Tota only groaned as Arash laughed. "I don't understand how you're somehow sensitive to temperature, yet do nothing proper about-"

"But these clothes are comfy!" she cried out. Tota rolled his eyes.

"Not too warm considering the altitude, however," Arash pointed out with a smile. The caster pouted.

With another sigh, the muscular archer scratched the back of his head. "I'll go retrieve my targets then. Wait inside where it's warmer, Xuanzang."

"It's alright, Tota. I'll grab them for us," his fellow archer offered. Tota looked uncertain, though Arash remained firm and smiling. "The dashing back and forth is a fun jog."

"Yes! Thank you, Arash! Now we don't need to delay much longer!" Xuanzang cheered as she grabbed Tota's arm and began pulling him towards the door. He held firm, much to her displeasure, as she attempted in an exaggerated fashion to move a boulder from its spot. It was comical as she pouted.

"Thanks then, Arash. We shall make up for the last competition another time, and your kind gesture with some fine wine."

"Sounds great! Have fun, whatever it may be."

"I hope so…" Tota sighed with a bemused smile before finally allowing Xuanzang to drag him off. Her smile returned tenfold as she happily began a new conversation.

Arash merely watched the duo leave before beginning his task. As he dashed down the slope of the current mountain, he pondered about treating Serenity to a bit of drinking to raise her spirits since the children's schedule was full. Nothing too extensive, even though he knew she could handle her drink, but just enough to be happy. He was still uncertain how the more private talk with Gabrielle went, but he's hoping she would be interested in the idea nonetheless. As a hero, seeing anyone upset always caused him a great deal of sympathy.

The only way to repair that was to bring a smile back to their face through action. Already, as he jumped across mountain sides, his plan began to form.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Morning deployments were becoming the norm when Chaldea was responding to a malign, minor singularity. It gave enough time for the deployed teams to handle the situation effectively, while allowing the highest chance possible to arrive well before dinner. It meant no summoning for the day, but adding to the surplus was never such a bad idea. They were running short on saint quartz, but at least the advent of the mana apples cut their use for in-deployment needs.

Arash casually stretched his hands in front of him, enjoying the tautness of his familiar leather armor as he cracked a few joints. He enjoyed it almost as much as the two older Gorgon sisters playfully, but quietly, berating their older sister between them. He glanced to his left as Billy and Dantes walked to the other squad casually, while Arjuna stood patiently on the circle beside him. The Rayshift circle to his right remained unattended, and wasn't too sure who else would be the last-minute, substitute guard in Gudao's fire support squa-

He smiled as the servant in question approached. "Ah, so we're working together today. It's been a while since we were on the same team, Frankenstein!"

"Yes…" the berserker nodded happily as she took a spot on the Rayshift circle beside him. The veil on her wedding dress was longer, though the smile she wore was as constant as his friendliness these days.

"Here's hoping this doesn't drag on too long."

"So long as we fulfill our duty properly, that is what matters," Arjuna stated firmly as he stared forward.

"Agreed, but one can wish for nice dessert, no?" Arash asked with a grin.

Arjuna only glanced to him casually, but the passing, skipping Astolfo answered instead. "Ice cream is the best~!"

Arash chuckled before looking back to Frankenstein. She had materialized her weapon just in case the initial landing was rougher than anticipated. He felt a sympathetic connection with the berserker that a very rare few in Chaldea could have, but not on a personal level. They were friends, yes; Arash was on friendly terms with nearly every servant, which was an impressive feat by itself. No, this connection was something different compared to most, and one many didn't have to take into consideration.

They were among a few in Chaldea with restrictions on using a noble phantasm for various reasons.

Even though Frankenstein's power output for her noble phantasm could be controlled, it was as restricted as his own unless the situation absolutely called for an emergency with no other alternative. They had both followed Gudao's decision, who had declared outright, with no room for argument, that the concept sacrificing oneself meant you couldn't help anyone afterwards; The momentary gain was far outweighed by the lasting consequences.

He was almost certain Frankenstein was as flattered with the master's show of compassion, mixed with logical reasoning, as he was.

They had never argued that point since there were so many allies present to assist. The idea it was still an option likely unnerved Anton to no end, since the employee cherished Frankenstein beyond all measure of doubt. Though she could limit the power and completely diminish the chance of death, she still chose not to use it at all. Arash was not in the same boat since he had no limiting options.

If it came down to it, Arash would gladly forfeit his spiritual life to save the countless friends he's made in these halls. Technically, he already did it once in Jerusalem.

Many servants in Chaldea were famous for their heroism, first and foremost, and it is a duty he held close to his heart. His noble phantasm embodied his final action that brought peace, and if it would preserve future cherished memories forged in these halls, he would do it. Just as surely as his duplicate saved the deployed teams during the Jerusalem Singularity, he would do it too. However, he would remember the consequences, and weigh them heavily as he considered using the final attack.

After all, he had come to love this place like an irreplaceable home, and would like to return to it too. Yes, Da Vinci had rarely stated everyone's saint graphs were recorded by Chaldea's unique system. With that, it was theoretically possible to resummon a servant if they had already been here. However, the specifics weren't clear, and it had never been tested; No one wished to.

With the flare of the Deployment Room's klaxons, the room turned a shade of red. The command section's circles were suddenly ablaze with chatter. Gudao and Gabrielle turned to Lord El Melloi II, Mashu, and Scathach in confusion as they waited for Roman's announcement. Fou's attention shot to everyone, before landing curiously on Gudao's squad. Arjuna remained calm, though alert, while Arash and Frankenstein shared concerned looks. Even the Gorgon sisters had stopped the playful bickering to slightly panic, while Medusa remained calm in amusing contrast.

Perplexity also defined the atmosphere around Gabrielle's neighboring squad as Da Vinci's voice echoed over the intercom. "The singularity has suddenly increased in threat level! We'll be deploying you immediately while Roman brings up the new scans! If it gets any worse, the landing will only be more chaotic!"

It was rare to hear Da Vinci's voice so urgently serious. Arash followed Arjuna in summoning his weapon, just as the girls in front of him did as well. A malign singularity growing worse brought back unnerving memories of what happened when they encountered Ibaraki back in November, but this time they had an early warning about it. At worst, this could last multiple days like that one, but it was a sacrifice that they would make. He only felt bad Serenity's cheering-up party tonight would likely get delayed.

As the circles hummed beneath them, those thoughts could wait; He could be the considerate friend after he's finished being a hero that helps see everyone home safely.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The halls were relatively lively with the bustle of individuals returning to their rooms. A number of servants had gotten injured, but only a few decided to take temporary leave in the Medical Bay to speed up the process. The singularity had been dealt with aggressively, leading to a swift victory despite the unusual circumstances of the situation. With nearly two hours until dinner, it was almost guaranteed the wind-down would be smooth and stress free.

Arash, having been one of the luckier ones to return without a scratch, wore his usual, calm smile. He was the back end of the small group of five, with Mashu and Gudao leading the two between them. Roman, carrying a stack of papers, was currently answering some questions from the newly arrived servant beside him. It was rare they would bring back an individual, as was the case with Irisviel and her daughters, so Roman was a tad more excited than usual.

It was not the same case for the woman with black hair.

The new pseudo-servant in question seemed a tad bored as she gazed around, causing her shoulder-length hair to swing lightly. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her red leather jacket with white collar. It was a peculiar fashion statement when thrown so casually over her teal kimono and brown laced boots. Cleopatra had made some curious and dissatisfied comments about her style, but Arash could tell it fell on deaf ears for this woman with unusual male mannerisms. She only seemed set on the task at hand, and that had been an additional blessing in that complex singularity.

"We got lucky it lasted roughly eight hours. You definitely helped us with that," Gudao noted as the small group walked down the main hallway towards the residence area.

"I'm sincerely sorry you are not able to return to your proper timeline, but I along with the others in Chaldea look forward to working along with you." Roman kept his gaze calmly on the newest arrival, along with a sincere and remorseful smile. "Once we get you a room, would you want me to give you a tour before dinner? Gudao and Mashu could certainly use a rest, but I imagine you would enjoy some rest too."

"Do I need a tour? This place doesn't feel too difficult to navigate."

"It's not so bad, Miss Ryougi, but the tour is free anyway," Arash added with a small chuckle. Though she stayed relatively reserved, and even cold, he had been the one of the few to chip the ice besides Gabrielle and Gudao. She glanced at his offered smile, but only shrugged. It didn't bother him.

"We'll see," the new assassin responded plainly. She took another glance at the furniture magazine Gudao had given her. She had yet to even open it. "Yare, yare… for a world saving organization, you sure have a lot of luxuries. A furniture store and an artificial beach?"

"Gives a feeling of home. Helps relieve stress too," Arash stated, earning a small glance from the female. He smiled back, but she only blinked at first. He didn't mind.

"Always a touch cheery, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically which an amused smirk before glancing back at the magazine. Maybe she was actually considering it, but he doubted it.

She was an unusual individual, that's for certain. With quick farewells, he turned down one of the corridors towards his room. He casually ignored Okita and Nobunaga bickering in the middle of the hallway as the chibi Nobus, of both factions, attempted to pull them apart. He needed to get changed quickly and enact his heroic plan to save Serenity's mood. Thankfully, his other accomplice hadn't been seriously wounded in the fighting either, and would meet with him shortly.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Is she in her room?"

"Last I checked, yes. Jekyll and Paracelsus will meet us at the cove. What of Ozymandias?"

"Too short notice for him. The Egyptians and Romans had a small party planned ahead of time," Arash explained before chuckling. "Maybe next time, but tonight is for Serenity. If Ozymandias came, half of our party would have been about him too."

Brynhildr walked beside him and held her giggling back with one bare hand. Arash turned to her and smiled, which she gladly returned as they kept walking. Though the well-fit, turquoise polo tucked into white slacks drew occasional glances, he knew most were drawn by the lancer. Her long hair was the definition of combed perfection, and she walked with unbelievable grace in her lavender, tea-length dress. Its off-shoulder design, accented by sparkling silver earrings made her face appear to glow in celestial beauty.

To be fair, she was definitively divine.

Arash always appreciated seeing others find contentment or happiness, and it was nearly doubled for Brynhildr. Suffering from her own legend, he did everything he could to ease her acclimation to Chaldea ever since he helped separate her from Siegfried the first time. The sad, weary smile had lost much of its weight thanks to him and Paracelsus' combined efforts, much to his satisfaction. Introducing her to Tamamo and Kiyohime as some of her first friends outside their little grail group had also greatly helped. Slowly but surely, she found some enjoyment and happiness in her stay.

After running a hand delicately through her bang, they turned down the hallway towards Serenity's room. She giggled. "I hope she's changed."

"We're a minute late... or fashionably late, as Nero would say."

"Thirty minutes to do hair? Anishka is prompt yet has almost surreal beauty wherever she goes."

Arash chuckled. "Don't let the Empress of Roses hear you say it."

Brynhildr smiled back. "A light tease like that would not chink the armor of the ever haughty, but wonderfully compassionate, Nero."

"As long as it doesn't touch any of her beloved talents." They both laughed… and internally cringed.

The side thoughts were dropped there. They stopped before Serenity's door, and felt the presence of the assassin moving about within. They looked to each other and nodded as Serenity whispered something on the other side. Arash lifted his hand to casually knock on the door-

Arash and Brynhildr both, almost barely, flinched as the door slid open rather quickly. "Hello~!"

Robots never had a presence, and Rena's newly minted, quiet levitators made her nearly undetectable to servants. Thankfully, the childlike robot probably couldn't forge a deadly thought if it tried. Serenity's giggling, which was a relieving sound for the archer, could be heard as Arash took a slight step back to create some space between himself and Rena, who loves to ignore the concept of personal space. He and Brynhildr could only chuckle as the robot bounced in the air where it floated.

"Oh~! Oh~! Where are you taking Serenity~? I have to come too, you know~!"

"Someone's really excited about surprises," Arash stated, ignoring the question only to pat Rena on the side of her chassis. "You'll find out soon. Is Serenity ready?"

"I am," the assassin replied as she appeared in the doorway. The tone of her answer was relieving fresh air, and his worry slipped away.

Serenity had not been called with the reinforcements, likely out of courtesy and consideration, so Arash had been partially concerned of her unknown state. To his further relief, she wore a small smile, even if her eyes told of lingering disappointment; Their small sparkle had returned, at least. Her lilac sundress twirled lightly as she spun around to lock her room with the key card. She toyed with the small, yellow rose in her hair before nodding to her friends.

"You look so cute," Brynhildr complimented with a warm smile before pulling the smaller girl into a hug. Serenity gladly accepted the brief gesture before the lancer took a step back, but held one of her hands lightly. "Are you feeling alright? If you're not feeling up to it-"

"I'm okay, Bryn…" Serenity nodded, though her smile held the lingering disappointment of her eyes for a brief moment. "I just need some time to get over it. The second talk with Gabby answered a lot for me, and I feel a lot better after all we discussed. We'll always be close friends. We promised that much."

"I'm glad," Brynhildr smiled back. Arash quietly watched their exchange while quietly petting Rena; The robot definitely didn't mind. "Let's not keep our other friends waiting then. Everyone wants to make sure you're smiling again. You deserve happiness after all you've been through."

"The same could be said for you, Bryn," Arash chuckled as he motioned casually for them to start walking. The lancer smiled back at him, as did Serenity, upon noting his signature grin. "So! Let's all be happy together, yea? It's going to be a great night! Jekyll even agreed to his first drink!"

Serenity and Brynhildr tossed surprised glances at each other as Rena looked curiously between all of them. As the two girls gushed curiously to each other about the revelation, the robot's eyes locked onto Arash as it got in his face again. "Oh~! Drinking! Are there drinks for robots too?"

Arash only chuckled. "I'm sure there is, Rena! We'll just have to ask Lex when we get there!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Club Cove was empty except for the present servants and their private party. Though admittedly last minute, Arash had to thank his lucky stars everything lined up smoothly. Dinner was still being held in the salon as usual, but they were allowed to have dinner here in privacy thanks to Roman's help. Brynhildr had even managed to enlist Kiyohime's help from the kitchen, who was providing them with complimenting dishes to the drink list for the night.

There was going to be a large drink variety this evening, but one in particular wasn't getting their way, much to the amusement of the rest.

" **What the** _ **-BLEEP-**_ **do you mean I'm too young for Petrol HL-533-P!?"** Rena roared, causing the gathered group of servants to succumb to another wave of laughter. Thanks to a small, playful addition by Da Vinci to curb her unintentionally increased vocabulary through Tyler, her curse words were actually bleeped by her speakers. It shook in the air above the bar, but the bartending robot didn't even budge. "I want tasty oil!"

"Then you can have anything up to ML-110," Lex stated back in a resolute tone while waggling an arm at the smaller robot. "Your processors are too inexperienced to handle the HL series."

"This is an outrage! I demand to speak with your manager!"

"I  _ **am**_  the manager, you upstart! Back In my day, the new metal on the network would show proper respect and conduct to the elder models! The software protocols are slipping!"

"No~! You're just jealous I'm a newer, sleeker model! Nyeeeeeeh~!" Rena enunciated, since the robot didn't actually have a tongue to stick out.

"Maybe another time, Rena," Serenity soothed as she got up from her stool to pull the robot into her lap. Though it looked downcast, it turned its eyes as the bartender robot held the small bottle of lower efficiency oil. Rena reached out with its mechanical arm and took it without further comments, but huffed. Serenity giggled as she rubbed the chassis. Brynhildr joined in to soothe the rejected robot.

"Cheer up, Rena. This night's about raising spirits!" Paracelsus declared with a friendly smile from behind the bar.

His white, button-up shirt was undone at the top, revealing the small golden necklace with a tiny alchemy bottle design for the pendant, made by his apprentice. His black slacks glowed, like his shirt, with the faint blue hues from the aquarium bar. Upon finishing tying his hair into a ponytail, he tossed a glance to Jekyll. "You're certain you want to take your first drinks, doctor?"

"It didn't kill Hyde, I doubt it will kill me. I'll do it among us friends," Jekyll chuckled with a smile. He also had a white button up, but it was paired with tan slacks. Sitting between Brynhildr and Arash, he passed a glance to both of them, causing them all to smile.

Paracelsus chuckled as he fiddled with a few drinks behind the counter. "Now that we're all in agreement for drinks, then… It's time to reveal that Jekyll isn't the only one with a surprise for the night! I hope you all enjoy this, because it's the first time I'm letting anyone witness!"

"Water into wine with the Philospher's stone?" Arash joked, making the caster shake his head as a new case of chuckles rushed through the group.

Paracelsus only flashed a smile that barely contained his surprising excitement as he lined up six hurricane drinking glasses on the small ledge attached to the bar. They were followed by six steel, open-topped mixing shakers presented on the bar itself in clear view. "Something better. Please don't blink."

With a fleeting glance to the robotic bartender and a nod, Lex changed the bar's music. The soft, classical music that had been playing screeched to a halt, and the familiar beat of modern electronic quickly formed. Curiously, Arash glanced at his seated friends who looked on in anticipation. As the beat picked up, and Paracelsus's leg tapped to the beat, Serenity and Brynhildr were whispering in excitement if he was going to dance, but he threw that idea out the window…

…by casually tossing an open bottle of blue Curaçao into the air. Rena's eye sensors shot wide to match the four servants.

"First drink of the night! A Blue Hawaii to start us all off!" Paracelsus chuckled as he casually reached behind him. The neck of the bottle was pinched between two fingers before he casually spun it to his front. Arash chuckled in excitement, matching the growing enthusiasm from the others.

As he lightly juggled the bottle, it was joined by an open bottle of rum as the music picked up. With a casual fling, the bottle of rum was sent spinning into the air above him as he reached back with one hand. With another casual toss, keeping his eyes on Serenity the whole time, he flicked his wrist. The bottle was shadow passed behind him and casually grabbed with the other hand before he twirled in place. Smooth and calculated, the free hand at his side opened casually to grab the falling rum bottle as he completed the second revolution.

Arash laughed and clapped loudly. Even though it was far easier as a servant, trick shows were always entertaining. "From alchemy to bar flaring?"

"It's a fun little hobby," Paracelsus replied as he stepped his game up. He spun the bottle of Curacao wildly on its side, making the five wary it would spray them. To their surprise and mystery, the liquid only poured out into the mixing cups as the neck passed over them. Their smiles grew.

"Now you're doing some magic tricks or something! Caster powers?" Rena asked in excitement as it bounced gently in Serenity's arms.

"Would you rather be sprayed?" Paracelsus asked with a chuckle, earning laughter as he tossed the now empty bottle into the air to land perfectly on one finger.

With a confident smile, he bounced the empty bottle on his finger while swinging the thin bottle of rum between them like a fan. It was perfected motion without any wobbling before he pulled his finger away. The bottle dropped out of sight, only for the caster to catch it on his foot, redirect its motion, and send it casually sailing above his head. It descended, landing on the bottom of the rum bottle as he changed its orientation to pour. Perfectly balanced, yet tilted, on the edge of the pouring bottle, Paracelsus moved the bottle along the mixing cups to pour the rum evenly.

Soon, the tiny audience was clapping to the beat as Paracelsus continued his little show. Bottles of vodka and pineapple juice were next as he continued his flare show. He alternated between tricks behind the back and spins, picking up one mixing glass at a time to increase the diversity. With every different cup, he poured the two a different way. As a show of skill, Serenity's was even done behind his back so they could see but the caster could not. As he poured the final ingredients into their drinks, he casually mixed each one.

"Sorry. I'm still working on making the shaking part fun," Paracelsus chuckled as he simply shook each one.

"Shake your hips with them?" Arash teased as the group laughed.

"Maybe not that far," Paracelsus noted as he began shaking Jekyll's drink. Soon enough, they were all poured into their respective glasses before he easily flicked different colored umbrellas into each. To the amusement of the watching servants, each umbrella had a small logo of their class drawn in marker.

Upon everyone receiving their glasses, Arash stood up and raised his glass. "To Serenity's happiness?"

Serenity giggled, but stood up as Rena floated out of the way. She shook her head. "To great friends!"

The remaining two stood up to join them, as Rena quickly obtained an empty glass to clink with them; Bumping oil with their drinks would be pretty rude. It held its glass up to join the servants. "Cheers to friendship!"

With clinking glasses, and content smiles, they took a sip of the first drink of the night. Arash relished in the comfortable atmosphere that had been created, and it was only the beginning of their little get together. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but one of pure appreciation between all present, including little Rena. If only Ozymandias could have joined them for the moment, they would nearly be together. Perhaps a heroic saber could have also joined in this moment, but alas, he would likely be a memorial essence for Arturia.

The silence was only broken when Jekyll finished his sip and covered his mouth as he coughed, earning teasing laughter from the rest.

"Easy, Jekyll. You haven't finished drink one yet," Arash joked as the male assassin shook his head with a smile. The archer grinned. "Handling it fine?"

"Very smooth. My compliments to the bartender," Jekyll stated as he nodded his appreciation with an accompanying raise of his glass.

"I rate it a nine," Brynhildr noted with a small smile as she relished the taste of her latest sip. Paracelsus nodded to her, before her smile grew as she turned to him. "Eleven with the show."

"I see. I guess I must try to make that a twelve or higher on the next drink," Paracelsus noted as their laughter continued. A few robots floated into view from the doorway, holding the appetizers to go with Paracelsus' chosen drink lineup. Arash grinned at the sight of warm bread rolls, but even more upon seeing any hint of disappointment had been erased from Serenity's eyes. At least for now, no lingering thoughts would cloud her mind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're far too kind, Arash… You shooodent- be dragging my inibree-ated self around…"

Arash shook his head and chuckled. "Quite a compliment coming from the gentleman philanthropist!"

"I'm- hardooly a gentool-men… in-  _this_  state… Good  _heavens_ … How do Hyde and Mordred drink so- much!?" At least the slurring was fairly minimal. They both laughed.

Jekyll's arm was tossed over the slightly taller man's shoulders, making it much harder to walk through the, thankfully, empty hallway. Their party had gone on for longer than they expected, and before they knew it, four hours had elapsed while spent in good company. The others, especially Serenity, had held their liquor just fine compared to Jekyll; For his sake, they all drank to tipsy levels so he 'wouldn't be alone.' Even after the dinner and taking his time drinking, the assassin found himself getting intoxicated fairly quickly. The last drinks towards the end pushed him closer to being drunk.

He didn't want to wind up like Hyde though, so he did a fair job of keeping himself from being fully intoxicated.

Arash couldn't be more pleased with the outcome. Serenity had completely enjoyed herself, and it feels the group as a whole has grown closer. With the actions of their personal grail war in the past, the road was clear for future meetings. Even little Rena was finding her own little niche with the group, though it was hard to turn down the bubbly floating orb. Arash's grin had reached its apex, even before Jekyll quickly excused a small belch.

"I think Mordred will be pretty excited to know you can drink with her now," Arash mentioned while Jekyll held his stomach and groaned. "Right after you handle your first hangover."

"I had hangovers because Hyde," he replied quietly with another groan. "Don't tell Mordred. Please. I don't- …need a new pet name from her."

"Oh? Pet names?" the archer joked. "… and here I thought you weren't acting on your feelings. When'd you start dating?"

"We haven't," he replied curtly with a frown. The sudden shift in mood caused Arash to slow his pace to stare at his friend. "She'd ne- never... She doesn't care. She's Mordred."

"Jekyll? Hey now… you know that's not true."

The assassin looked at him with disappointment and frustration, and it made Arash second guess what kind of drunk he was. In the company of their friends, he was quite the talkative and hilarious drinker, something many could appreciate. With the sudden shift in his mood, Arash noted that might not have been entirely accurate. It was likely the alcohol only amplified his current emotions, so if that was the case, then it was only right that he divert the subject quickly. There's no need to let the night end for him on a bad subject.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. How about that?" Arash chuckled with a grin. "We need to get you back without tripping. We need to set the recor-!"

Jekyll only clicked his tongue and shook his head lightly. "Sometimes- I wonder… if I'm  _just_  a pin cooshun to her…"

Arash opened his mouth to interject, but was swiftly silenced by his groans. "I mean… she drags me ev-ery-where, makes me listen to her problems- …she can't figoor out how to solve on her own, goes way overboard- with the physical abuse… What do I ever- get out of it, huh?"

The archer would have been more amused by how much his slurring waned and waxed, had he not been concerned for his friend's thought train. "Hey, Jekyll-"

"Sheeeesh… she's so rash- and  _overentoosiastic_ … most of the time! It's like all the knighthood… disappears when the armor comes off… it's crazy sometimes."

In his own slightly hampered state, he couldn't tell if anyone else was listening, and he hoped not. This would be embarrassing for his friend. "Jekyll. Please."

"But I guess- that's just how she is… she'll  _always_  be troo-blesome, but that's… That's just-" He hiccuped and rubbed one eye furiously. Suddenly, he was scarcely a whisper, and the archer barely heard it. "… that's just… part of the charm of her, and it's a lot of the reason I keep falling further… Hyde's right. I guess Ima masoo-cheest..."

Arash fell silent, but kept listening to Jekyll. He inhaled quickly, and continued whispering with a small smile. "But that's fine…  _ **whatever,**_   _right?_  I'd do it for her. Every time. Gladly… I lo-… I just have- …have to deal with the idea it will remain unre… un-receee-peracatid…"

"Jekyll! Stop!" The assassin finally looked at Arash in confusion.

The archer wasn't staring at him, rather, he looked past the drunken man. He had even stopped walking and held firm eyes, though it didn't register with the assassin who remained perplexed. Jekyll had been heard alright, and Arash's tipsy mind was overclocked to figure out an immediate response. Most were usually asleep by now, but luck just had to leave a few awake to possibly overhear. It would be easy enough to explain for both, especially with Jekyll's drunken state, but sometimes the stars simply didn't align.

Rather, as Jekyll finally turned to look, Arash felt the poor man stiffen at the sight. "Is… is that how you really feel about me? Is it!?"

Arash glanced to Jekyll, whose eyes now looked significantly clearer than a few seconds ago upon landing on Mordred several dozen paces away. As she stood at the hallway intersection, her tightened fists shook at her sides and the vibrant green looked noticeably darker. The anger that emanated from the saber was enough to remind anyone nearby she wasn't just a girl in her signature white top and daisy dukes. She was Mordred, the former Knight of Treachery, and one of the most temperamental and potentially misunderstanding servants in Chaldea.

With renewed urgency, Arash finally found his voice. "Mordred, please! That's not what he-"

"Shut up, Arash! I heard it all clearly! But why!? Why couldn't you have just told me in private, Jekyll!? Why do this **behind my back!?** " Arash could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she shook in place. It was evident she had not heard the last lines Jekyll muttered. "I  _trusted_  you! Aren't you going to say something!?"

Jekyll was at a clear loss of words as Arash glanced at his friend. He quickly turned back to Mordred to attempt to diffuse, but she had already shut her eyes. With sheer anger, she roared.  **"Fine then! I won't talk to you** _ **ever again!**_ **I hope that's what you wanted all this time!"**

" **Mordred wait!"**  Arash held out his free hand.

She didn't.

As fast as it began, it was over, and the saber disappeared in a cloud of golden dust before one of her concealed tears could race down her cheek. Arash stood numb, but not more so than Jekyll. Arash felt him grow several tons heavier, and quickly but carefully eased him to the ground. Slowly, he readjusted the servant to rest his back against the nearby wall as several servant presences approached. Arash paid them no heed, and only kept staring at his devastated friend.

"Jekyll... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a joke about-"

"It's not your fault Arash…" Jekyll replied weakly. He only stared forward at the wall opposite them as one of the observing servants approached. "I… I should get to my room…"

Cursing himself for letting Jekyll get so intoxicated, and feeling responsible for the tragedy that just transpired, he failed to properly acknowledge Tota as he stopped at a comfortable distance. Only when he slowly turned to his battle-clad friend, did he realize the other present Peacekeepers likely had some inquiries, and Jekyll was in no mood to answer… let alone hear it again. Tota began hesitantly. "What happened here, Arash? Why was Mordred yelling?"

After a glance at Jekyll, who looked back at him pitifully, Arash stood up and motioned for Tota to walk off to the side for a quiet discussion.

Jekyll didn't need another reminder so soon.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I screwed up, Bryn, and I'm one of the few with clairvoyance…"

"It doesn't always work like that, Arash. Don't be so hard on yourself. If you feel responsible, then we all should for letting it get that far."

Arash sat across from the lancer at breakfast, idly poking his bagel with a fork. It was still warm, but it might not be much longer if he continued to brood. The archer was buried in his thoughts and guilt, and talking wasn't helping. He even only wore a plain black shirt and grey sweat pants since they required no extra thought. Brynhildr could only stare at him sadly with hands folded in her lap. She sat quietly in her white sundress, likely thinking of what to say next as Arash sighed.

"I have to do something to fix it."

"As guilty as you are, you should not interfere with love. This is between them," Brynhildr reminded with a solemn expression. "I know how you must feel… but please, Arash. You can't always be the hero for everyone."

"She's right, Arash… Please don't try, but thank you for the thought."

The two looked up in concern as Jekyll quietly approached with a blank expression. He looked as refined as always, save for the emotions written in his eyes. He placed his tray of food down next to the lancer, which had only a glass of water and one slice of toast. Even for servants who didn't need to eat, the sight of a limited platter pulled strings. As he sat down, Brynhildr gently rubbed his back, once more wearing the sad, tragic smile for a few moments.

Since he was sitting with them for breakfast unannounced, that really did mean…

Arash sighed and took a quiet bite of his bagel. His mind raced, but he silently quelled it. He could only watch in disappointment as Brynhildr tried to soothe Jekyll through quiet conversation, but even she likely acknowledged it did little for the assassin. As Paracelsus approached with a pleasant expression, he was at least content to know word had not spread fast; The last thing Jekyll needed was such a horrendous rumor from inebriated speech. As the caster approached, the archer could only stare back at his blonde friend with a remorseful yet hopeful smile when he glanced his way.

It was the only thing he could rightfully do, because the hardest part of being a hero… was acknowledging the moments you could do nothing to save someone.


	46. Fragment 45: Twice-Told Legend

Gabrielle blinked before glancing at Tesla.

The uniform-clad master, who was still on call in case today's morning leyshift went awry, held a new perspective when summoning servants. At Roman and Anishka's insistence, she had curbed her initial judgement when summoning a servant who had been antagonistic towards her best friend. Their circumstances were different then, so she could at least give them a chance earlier. She had tested it, and it had worked, since she was now on amazing terms with Medb, much to Scathach's slight chagrin.

She was excited, and was happy to welcome the next servant just as eagerly. They would activate the system, hope for a servant or memorial essence by the third attempt, and then call it a day. They were on the last attempt, and the first two had already failed to deliver. She had to half-heartedly glare at the black-suit wearing archer to make him promise he wouldn't tell Gudao she rolled two bowls of tofu, which had been the saddest and most confusing excuse of a craft coin yet.

"Why the hell are these dumb things even considered concepts!?" she groaned, making Tesla laugh heartily as she pocketed the coins.

With a reluctant throw of the lever, the system spun up again. Tesla sobered up quickly as the protocol went through its usual paces, only for the orbs to emit a rainbow glow. As Gabrielle pumped her fist, the archer smirked. "A memorial essence or servant. Three time's the charm, Master."

"I would have killed something if I got three bowls of tofu…" she admitted as she looked eagerly at the spinning orbs. Tesla laughed yet again.

As quickly as it began, the summoning ritual's spinning dance concluded. With practiced ease, Gabrielle shut her eyes as the flash occurred, only to open them as the bright light dipped into an observable glow. She stared towards the center, becoming far more excited upon realizing that the silhouette was not translucent. By now, a hazy figure would have already begun to collapse into a memorial essence, but it would not be the case today. Since summoning Li Shuwen two days ago, they now had another servant to aid their endeavor.

The more the merrier, especially since the employees have finally made a breakthrough with the leyshift research.

Gabrielle happily walked around the console as the prana-infused light began to fade further, allowing the silhouette to take shape. With a raise of her eyebrows, she took in the handsome man before her with a delighted smile. She couldn't help feel a strange sense of familiarity from the servant's warm presence… like she's felt it somewhere. The strapping blonde was likely related to someone else already in Chaldea, and judging by his blue accented underclothes and gleaming silver armor, it was probably Arturia's knights. As she locked onto the man's warm, green eyes, she noted his hesitance and caution upon seeing Tesla.

"I must ask, fair lady… are you my master, or an enemy?"

"I'm your master, servant. Please relax! I assure you, all the servants present here are allies!" Gabrielle began with a smile and quick display of her command seals. She inspected the small details on him in curiosity. Leather fastenings, familiar designs, and plenty of regal trim with accents. His tension only drooped slightly, so the female master giggled. "There's a lot to explain, but to prove we mean no harm, the archer back there is Nikolai Tesla! My name is Gabrielle Rutherford! I'm one of your two masters, along with my best friend, Gudao Fujimaru!"

"Two masters… peculiar circumstances, but so long as these servants are allies as you say… I, Servant Saber, shall place my trust in your words, fair maiden," the newly arrived servant nodded. He smiled brilliantly at Gabrielle, threatening to make her swoon. "I swear to you, Master Gabrielle. My sword is yours."

"Oh, just Gabby is fine!" she replied with a giggle and an excited smile. "But, hmm… You're definitely a knight, but I don't know your name yet, Sir…"

With one hand over his heart, he bowed to her with a smile. "Gabby, then… I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, the King of Knights."

He fixed his posture and opened his eyes, only to fall curious at the master's sudden growth in excitement and partial confusion. The two shot each other glances before Gabrielle quickly inspected him again. The saber looked to her in curiosity as she looked into his eyes. "…King Arthur, you said?"

"Yes. I am King Arthur. Is there a problem, Master?"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 45: Twice-Told Legend** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The news had hit Arthur like a runaway truck.

Blindsided and confused, he had the memories of past summons vividly in his mind. He knew where he had been, and some of the countless places he had wandered. From the deserts to the paved asphalt streets of the modern world, the King of Knights had learned much and discovered many answers across time itself. Though much remained hazy, he felt there was little that could stun him as the grail gave him information once more. As the light faded in the summoning room, he even came to terms he may face his dear knights in battle.

Nothing could prepare him for the idea he wasn't the only King Arthur present, nor that the other was a woman.

His new, friendly master had done a wonderful job of explaining everything with the occasional help of Tesla. Through their interactions and discussions, he had lost much wariness that this was an elaborate trap. To be on the same side as over a hundred servants was a miraculous situation, and even better to know many seemed to get along well. Though he still had many questions, the master was prevented from leading the tour for him due to being on standby for the singularity. Instead, she had requested another servant be his guide in a way only previous allies, and adversaries, could.

And so, only a minute ago, their tour began. With passing nods to employees, and curious glances at the unusual robotic helpers, they strolled through the corridors of the futuristic facility. He had followed the former comrade as he walked about in a teal sweater and deep, acid-washed jeans. Though his dress was curiously casual, his grin was beyond familiar. "I still can't believe you're here! We thought you would turn into a memorial essence!"

"I'm glad I didn't then. I like making memories, not just being one," Arthur chuckled as Arash patted him on the shoulder.

"We get to fight alongside each other again! Brynhildr too, and the rest from our war!"

"They're all here? Even Ozymandias?" Arthur asked curiously, and was answered with a quick and excited nod.

"He's even more down to earth now! I know, hard to believe," the archer chuckled. "Everyone's present, and we've become pretty close! It'd be great for you to join us, but we can talk about that later. I'm sure you have bigger fish on your mind."

Arthur's nod was firm, and his smile faded slightly into concern. "I cannot lie, yes. I was told I am not the only King Arthur."

"Arturia and her Knights of the Round Table are present, but none of them have any recollections of you when we brought up the idea only once," the tanned man began to explain. "It appears you hail from a different timeline where King Arthur was actually male, which is what Da Vinci surmised. Arturia only posed as a man due to views of her time."

"Fascinating…" Arthur murmured as he faced forward with a tad smile. He chuckled. "To think I have the chance to meet myself. How peculiar."

"Would you like me to take you to her? She's not on the deployment, and she's friendly," Arash offered with a small smile.

"I'd like that, if you don't mind. The tour can wait," Arthur nodded with a smile. "I don't believe this place will be moving any-"

" **Get back here, Blackbeard!"**

Instantly, Arthur summoned Excalibur to his hand. The familiar gold and blue accents of the broad, shining sword came into view as his eyes turned serious. Gabrielle said there was a peacekeeping force to ensure tranquility, but if he could do something to help, his code of chivalry demanded it. The recognition of the fearsome pirate's name only furthered his resolve as he felt the servants run closer. With a tight grip, and tensed leg muscles, he-

Arash calmly placed a hand on his shoulder while laughing. Arthur, completely perplexed, looked at him. "It's alright, Arthur. Looks like you're getting the  _true_  Chaldea introduction early."

"Arash… what do you me-"

A shriek echoed from the intersection barely a few paces from them, and it sounded vaguely like it was from a man. "Help! Someone save me! They've got the wrong idea!"

"Wrong idea our asses! You took our panties again!" "Friends don't take friends' panties! Pirates or not!"

Arthur blinked as Blackbeard, wearing only white boxers, turned the corner and sprinted down the hallway in front of them. He was soon followed by Anne and Mary, both wrapped in towels, as they sprinted after him, making Arthur turn his head in consideration with closed eyes. As they disappeared further down the hallway, female laughter echoed from the hallway they appeared. Soon, Nobunaga in her battle attire appeared in a shower of golden dust. She laughed happily while holding both pairs of black, lacy panties.

She turned to Arash and grinned. "Did you see that, Arash!? Pirates are too easy!"

"I'll have to write a report up about you, Nobunaga. I will thank you for admitting guilt," Arash shook his head and crossed his arms. The smile on his face showed how much he did find the prank relatively funny. Arthur could only look between them in puzzlement. "I will say Okita will not likely be happy about this one if Blackbeard gets injured again."

Nobunaga rolled her eyes and waved it off. "Ah well. That hitman can deal with-"

" **Nobunaga, why must you do this to me!?"**  "Nobuuuu!" "NobuNobu!"

"Oh! Gotta run! I'll meet you later, new kid!" Nobunaga cackled as she quickly sprinted down the connecting hallway. Okita, or at least her blur, shot past like a bullet. She was soon followed by a small train of a few chibi Nobus with their own haoris, happily running in cadence as they attempted to keep up with their employer.

Arthur blinked again, causing Arash to laugh loudly. Though partially incredulous over what he just witnessed, he soon found himself chuckling too. "…This... is Chaldea?"

"Our one and only home! Now then, let's get you to Arturia before something else pops up!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Arturia's room is the third one on the left down this hallway."

"You're not coming with me, Arash?"

"I'll be close by. I'm on great terms with Arturia if that's what you're wondering," the archer reassured as they stopped at an intersection in the residential area. He offered an apologetic smile and a small point of the finger. "I just saw a situation unfolding and thought I should keep watch for now. I think Cu will be fine though."

Acknowledging the familiar name, Arthur looked down the opposite hallway only to find himself partially baffled. The blue haired lancer he saw further away had tamer hair compared to the one he fought, but the eyes and color were familiar. His light green shirt that depicted Ireland removed any doubt of his identity as he shifted weight on jean-covered legs. While scratching the back of his head, the lancer looked between the two arguing servants.

"You're lying! He's in his casual clothes!" Medb complained as she pouted. The pink-haired rider crossed her arms over her tight white tank top, allowing her hot pink bra's silhouette to stand out beneath it. Her jean shorts were also daringly tiny, but that was to be expected from the shamelessly sultry queen.

"Changing into battle attire is instantaneous. How do you not understand this?"

"Of course, I know this! That doesn't excuse the idea you're probably covering for him!"

"We agreed to this fight beforehand, and I've been looking forward to it all night!" The red-haired lancer shot back. Unruly hair was tied into a short ponytail, though a few lonely bangs fell over the sharp features of his face. His onyx eyes glared back at the rider, but he kept his arms uncrossed and at the sides of his traditional Chinese martial arts attire. Though the sleeves and legs were black, Arthur could appreciate the intricate designs that faintly covered his red tang shirt.

"Doesn't look like it's letting up…" Arash sighed but chuckled. "I'd love to accompany you so you're more comfortable, but I best help Li and Cu with this issue."

"It's fine, Arash. In the event this meeting may take a while, I shall inform you," Arthur nodded. His eyes widened slightly as Arash held his hand out with a grin. The saber smiled back and shook it. "May fortune shine."

"I might need it," the archer chuckled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"How may I help you?" Arturia asked as the door slid open. She stared inquisitively at Arthur, but he gawked back. Their auras combined with the same regal, powerful presence and echoed in harmony. Vibrant green gazed into the same color, but still, Arthur could not shake his amazement. With her blonde hair loose and running down the back of her royal blue sundress, he had to second guess if she really was his counterpart. The feeling of being in her commanding presence removed all doubt, as did the golden necklace with a familiar, yet different, sword.

He shook himself from his small daze. "I apologize, that was very rude of me to stare quietly. I am the newest Saber servant in Chaldea, who has arrived but mere moments ago."

"I see. Welcome to Chaldea, Saber," Arturia responded with a small smile. She raised her hand politely and shook her head as he opened his mouth. "It's alright, I understand. A few servants did not feel comfortable admitting their true names on their first day. Though, admittedly I am curious. Did you seek me for a specific reason, knight?"

"King Arthur…" Arthur began, catching her attention. He couldn't get over how strangely familiar her voice was, but he couldn't place why.

"Yes, that is correct. Though I go by Arturia here, my real name. Do I know you, knight?"

"That is a difficult question to gauge," the male saber admitted with a small shrug and a light smile. "We may know each other far more than most."

One eyebrow slowly raised in suspicion. "What do you mean by that? I do not recognize you among my closest knights… though you feel very familiar..."

"Allow me to finally introduce myself, King Arturia," he started slowly, but with a kind smile. Lifting his hand, he summoned his own Excalibur. Arturia eyed the sword before her eyes slowly grew wider. He slowly nodded as she stared at him once more. "This is difficult for both of us, I'm certain. But it is true, I assure you. I do not know how this happened, but I… King Arthur Pendragon… have been summoned to the same plane of existence as you."

"So there really was a male me in another timeline…" Arturia breathed as she looked once more at his version of Excalibur. He was startled by how well she was taking this information; It made him curious, and a touch concerned. With a lift of her own hand, she summoned its counterpart. The differences were stark, and though hers was far less ornate, they shined brightly in their shared glory. She opened her mouth to-

" **There's two fathers!?"**

Arthur and Arturia turned to look into the female king's room. The male saber's eyes widened as he noticed the very similar girl sitting cross legged on her bed. So braced was he to meet his counterpart, he didn't acknowledge the other presence in the room. No, to be fair, he couldn't feel her presence at all as she remained wrapped completely in a peculiar cloak. By her own loose, blonde hair, and the shock-filled green eyes that stared back, he knew exactly who he was looking at. Having her yell that last statement also helped.

He found his voice as Arturia turned back to him. "…Sir Mordred?"

"F-Father! Why is there a male you!?" Mordred asked curiously as she turned her astonished gaze between them rapidly.

Arturia only chuckled as she looked between them. With a content sigh, and after dematerializing her golden sword, she stepped into her room. "King Arthur… This is my child, as you may have guessed. Mordred Pendragon."

"You're also a woman in this timeline?" Arthur asked. Arturia looked at him nervously as he remained in the doorway. He placed a hand to his chin. "…Are the other knights also females?"

"King Arthur… I'm sorry, but Mordred does… not…" Arturia began, only to fall into total surprise as she looked at her daughter. "Mordred… You're not mad at him?"

"He… he said he was father too!" Mordred proclaimed, only to turn back to the male counterpart as he looked between them curiously. "So if he's father then… it's okay… because you're him but… maybe?"

The male saber could only blink with a blank expression. "… You two are… surprisingly calm about the idea of a second King Arthur present in these halls."

"The idea was raised, though we were not expecting it. This is also not the first time something similar has happened. There are two Jeanne d'Arcs in Chaldea," Arturia calmly offered as an explanation, making Arthur's eyes fill with confusion and surprise. She smiled and shook her head. "Before you ask… No, they're both females. It's a long story."

"I see…"

"Where are my manners… Would you like to come in, my counterpart? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about, which is the reason you came, is it not?" Arturia asked politely with a regal smile. She turned to Mordred who suddenly held a slightly downcast expression. Arturia's smile fell by a touch. "Mordred… I'm sorry, but can we continue our talk later? I'll make it up to you as best as I can. I promise."

Quietly, Arthur observed the usually feistier saber as silence filled the room. Compared to the Mordred he knew, she was very different, but he couldn't shake the biggest thought that bothered him. This cloak-covered girl was far closer with his female counterpart than he had ever been with his. It was a curious note, and one that came with several more curiosities. Perhaps when she is in a better mood, he could inquire, but not now.

"Yes, Father…" Mordred finally responded softly, making Arturia's smile fade further. With one last fleeting look at the male King of Knights, she slowly vanished into spirit form, leaving the bed unoccupied. Arturia sighed, but Arthur remained at a temporary loss of words.

"I apologize. She has been enduring a terrible past few days. I can only do so much to cheer her up," the female King of Knights admitted sadly. She shook her head slowly and turned back to Arthur. "I digress. Please do not feel the need to trouble yourself with my daughter's dilemma. I will help her."

"As a knight and your literal equal, I feel like I should. But at your request, I will not," Arthur nodded slowly with a reassuring smile. "I hope it turns out well."

Arturia's smile returned, though there was a hint of sadness in it. "As do I… With that aside, perhaps you would like a seat on the couch while we talk? I have quite a few questions for you as well, if you do not mind, King Arthur."

"Please… just call me Arthur, King Arturia," Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Then I request you drop my honorific as well, Arthur," the female saber smiled back as she walked over and took a seat on her couch. "I'm glad to see we can see eye to eye easily, and that you appear to be in good spirits."

Arthur dematerialized his armor out of courtesy for her furniture, but did not approach. He chuckled again and held up his hand. "If you don't mind, I must inform Arash I may be a bit. I do not wish for us to rush through our lengthy discussion."

Arturia smiled and nodded. "As do I. If necessary, we may also discuss more in the future should this information overwhelm us. Misunderstanding is the enemy."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Only two and a half hours? I thought you'd take longer than that," Arash asked as he walked with Arthur away from Arturia's room.

"As did I, but it was not necessary. It seems besides the gender difficulties, our stories are nearly one and the same. Discussing how stoic she had been during her reign had been one of the lengthier points of interest. I find it hard to believe she was so emotionless compared to her current self."

"You two talk about anything else, or just reminisced of the old times you both  _shared_? Was it like talking to yourself?"

"I  _was_  talking to myself, Arash." They both chuckled as they turned down another hallway. "Yes. We discussed a lot, and will continue to do so later tonight when I partake in dinner with her knights. Arturia informed me there is a Camelot room."

"You're one of the few nations or kingdoms to actually have one," Arash chuckled with a grin. They made yet another turn as the archer led him on a shortcut to the first destination on the tour. "It's a rather cozy room. You'll love it. I'll take you to see it as soon as-"

"Remarkable. You really are here, King Arthur."

The two stopped walking to look forward, finally acknowledging one of the many servant presences that had been nearby. Just by sitting and talking with Arturia, and feeling the nearby spiritual auras come and go calmly, Arthur had already gotten adjusted to the idea Chaldea was a relaxing place… save for the occasional lunacy he might witness. So acquainted with the idea, in fact, he only turned to gaze at occasional servants to get a clear picture of his new allies. With a conversation no longer occupying his attention, he turned to the caster in surprise.

Even with slight reservations from the past war in mind, he felt it was only proper to wave back as Paracelsus waved to him while standing beside someone's room. Clad in a set of formal clothes and coat designed similarly to his battle attire, Arthur smiled back as the door slid open. To the saber's further surprise, Jekyll stepped out of the room and glanced his way, only for his formerly saddened eyes to twinkle with recognition. After a quick, habitual adjustment of his white collared shirt, he placed both of his hands in pockets on his grey slacks before following Paracelsus.

"It is good to see you on cordial terms, King Arthur," Paracelsus smiled as the pair stopped before them. The caster bowed slightly. "Before anything else, I am sorry. Everything I have committed in that war was atrocious and against my very nature. I can only hope I can make it up to you now that you have arrived."

"I am willing to forgive since, in the end, you aided me. What's more, we are now allies," the saber nodded with a smile. "Manaka played a cruel hand throughout that entire ordeal. I doubt our masters are as treacherous."

"Our masters would never do anything of that sort," Jekyll responded quietly with a small bow of his own. "To be fair to you, I ask you pardon my own actions against you. Grails wars are rather terrible affairs…"

After his discussions with Arturia, the male saber was well aware of what had transpired to cause her daughter to fall into the grasp of depression. By the look on Jekyll's face, and more accurately his eyes, he was absolutely stricken with guilt. He was not completely invested in the conversation, but not of impolite intent. It was not his place to intervene, and he had only just arrived, so it would be far too forward of him. All he could do was wish for the best for the two, and that it would resolve itself in some way.

"I appreciate the apologetic gestures, but let us leave them in the past as well. I only look forward to getting to know you all personally… and correctly, this time," Arthur added with a small chuckle. "I'm meeting with Arturia and her knights, but mayhaps tomorrow evening we may partake in-"

A proud, disembodied laughter echoed in the hallway, making Paracelsus and Arash roll their eyes in good nature. Jekyll kept the fairly somber expression. "Yes! We will have a bountiful feast to celebrate your arrival, and it is only proper it is hosted by the Sun King!"

"It was only a matter of time," the archer grinned as the rider of their war materialized nearby. He leaned against the side of the hallway, hair loose yet glimmering in majesty. He wore his rather expensive, white collared shirt completely open to showcase his muscles and extravagant Egyptian jewelry. Matching formal pants were pristinely pressed, and even his glossy ivory shoes shined like spotlights. They almost flared as brightly as his teeth when he smirked at the saber.

"Arthur Pendragon! At long last, you have arrived and are basking once more in the glory of Ozymandias, not as a worthy adversary, but a prestigious ally!"

"Fair greetings to you as well, Ozymandias. I see you haven't changed much," Arthur observed with a small smile. He was met with the boisterous laughter of the rider, making Arash chuckle.

"Of course, of course! There is not much to change when pharaohs embody the ideals of perfection, no?" Ozymandias asked as he closed the distance with his hands akimbo. "That said, enough about me! For tomorrow, it shall be you! You will dine with all of us. I will arrange it with Nitocris and assure it is proper. The heroes of our war shall gather and get properly reacquainted while indulging in fine wines, food, and entertainment!"

As Ozymandias continued to ramble on, Arthur could only smile back in relief and satisfaction. He had been an incredible tough opponent, so much so that it took the combined might of the three knight classes to topple him. It was reassuring to have such a powerful servant fighting beside him this time, and he appreciated the idea greatly. With no lingering ill intent for getting in the way of his glory and self-appointed purpose, the chance to truly understand the pharaoh presented itself.

The opportunity for all his former adversaries was now open, and he would gladly accept the notions. As a man embodying chivalry, he would show mercy and kindness to his allies, and sheer defiance and determination to his enemies. With his former adversaries now allies, he understood who was watching his back. Though he would truthfully remain wary at first, he hoped he could come to trust them with little to no reason for doubt, just as he did Arash.

As Ozymandias continued to boast of their dinner tomorrow, Arthur grew more hopeful and optimistic for the days to come.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With the warm sun beating down on his armor, Arthur looked around in amazement. After walking the modernistic halls of Chaldea, he suddenly found himself on the boardwalk of their greatest, luxury achievement. It differed significantly even from Salon de Marie and some other renovated rooms, and he thought those had been shining, aesthetic achievements. Registering he was even in the same plane of existence was jarring, and he felt it was possible they got sucked into a reality marble without their knowing.

"All the new servants have the same look when we show them the resort."

"Do tell? I can't fathom why," Arthur joked before his attention was torn to the beach.

Three servants seemed to be fighting, but judging by the nonchalance of the nearby sunbathers, it was nothing to be alarmed about. Still, his eyes widened upon seeing one of them, and not because they were in bikinis. Though the other two in blue and lime green bathing suits were unfamiliar, he easily recognized the beautiful shield maiden. Brynhildr's form was unmistakable, and even her fighting style rung true as she weaved through her opponents' attacks with unbelievable grace in her lilac bikini.

Where her face was remarkably more serene than he remembered, her students were determined but exasperated.

Brynhildr ducked beneath a swing of Tamamo's wooden pole. With a twirl of her wrist, her own training stick spun to deflect Kiyohime's incoming thrust in a random direction, making the berserker flinch. With a swift and graceful turn that sent her hair cascading in a beautiful arc, she made a wide sweep and lightly struck both of them. With mumbles and pouts, the two women jumped back to take up positions beside each other. Brynhildr quickly flipped backwards, landing perfectly with one hand on her hip.

"Too slow, Kiyohime. Step up your strikes, Tamamo. You'll never hit me at this rate!"

"I wish I could use my spells…" Tamamo mumbled with a twitching ear, making Kiyohime giggle beside her.

With a calm spin of her wooden polearm, Brynhildr re-assumed a fighting stance and smiled. "Let us continue the lesson. Work with your allied pole bearer and strike!"

As Tamamo and Kiyohime retook stances to charge, Arash nudged Arthur. The saber looked at the archer and noticed his gesture towards the beach. He nodded, and they approached the stairs quickly. Upon reaching the railings, the archer called out. "Hey girls! Bryn! Do you mind if you pause for a second?"

"Arash?" Brynhildr asked as she turned towards the boardwalk. Her eyes opened wider upon seeing Arthur descend the small steps onto the beach behind him-

Smack! Smack!

Brynhildr's eyes remained wide, but she slowly turned to look at Tamamo and Kiyohime who had instantaneously closed the gap. They were grinning happily as they looked at their teacher while their weapons touched her outer thigh and upper arm where they struck harmlessly. They looked to each other before turning back to their teacher. She opened her mouth to talk, but the two students quickly dropped their weapons and began hugging in absolute ecstatic bliss.

"We did it" "We finally hit sensei, Kiyo~!" "We got her! We got her, Tama!" "Ahh~! That was perfect!"

"Girls, I'm sorry. That does not-" She couldn't even finish her declaration before the two girls quickly switched to pouting and begging over each other.

"But you didn't call for a pause yet!" "We even agreed to the attack as partners!" "It was a perfect exploitation of the moment of weakness, teacher!"

They only continued their verbal assault as the two males approached. Brynhildr sighed and placed a hand gently on her face. "Very well… For turning my attention away from my enemy inappropriately, I acknowledge those hits… Let us take a momentary break."

As the two shifted back to celebrating their hard-earned victory nearby, or exploitation by Brynhildr's view, she moved to the two males approaching males. Arash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Bryn. I let your students rip your streak of invincibility away."

"It's fine, Arash," Brynhildr smiled back at the archer before turning to face the newly arrived saber. "King Arthur… it is good to see you did not become a memorial essence."

"I believe it may have been awkward memories for Arturia," he chuckled before he noticed her smile slowly fading. He quickly held up his hand, surprising her. "Oh no, shield maiden. Please save the apology. You were forced to do it, and it was a war. It was hard enough getting Serenity to stop asking for forgiveness. It is best we not forget, all of you lent me your hands in the end."

Though Arash believed her master in that war had been killed by her hands for the vile act, Brynhildr no longer had control over herself. That curse of hers was a terrible burden to bear, and Arthur had to put an end to that suffering even as she fought him with full force. It was not a chivalric duel he would hope for, but he did not like seeing others in pain. Avalon knows, he's seen far too many pained faces towards the end of his life. If he could help it, he'd ensure he wouldn't have to again.

Brynhildr's smile quickly returned, making the saber's shine brighter. "I… I'm glad you're still that wonderful, courageous knight. Thank you, Arthur."

"My pleasure. I look forward to working with all of you as soon as I get myself situated."

"I'm just finishing up the tour. He'll have time to get acquainted with his room, and the services, before having dinner in Camelot," Arash quickly explained with a grin. "We're having dinner with him tomorrow evening in the Egyptian's Pyramid."

"Ozymandias' declaration, I suppose," Brynhildr mused with an amused giggle. "I'll be there. We have much to make up for, and a new friendship to build. Ah… yes. Before we continue, please come. Allow me to introduce you to my hardworking students."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Their meeting had started a bit awkward, even though he saw many familiar faces. That was quickly remedied as the servants, dressed in battle attire to present their chivalric splendor, took their seats at the Round Table.

As agreed beforehand, Arturia introduced Arthur to her surprised knights, and laid the groundwork for their mutual foundation. These knights were Arturia's, not his, since they lacked any memories, so they would only address Arturia as their liege. So as not to disrespect Arthur, he is to be considered as a visiting royal, such as King Leodegrance… or, that was the plan, until Arthur proclaimed they may simply call him by first name to avoid any confusion with his female counterpart.

It was unsteady footing at first, but it soon worked.

As they ate appetizers and drank in the Camelot Room, Arthur, who was seated beside his counterpart, kept silent at first to observe the others. Though he was informed ahead of time, it was still remarkable to see the once shattered table reassembled and in high spirits. There was also the addition of Mashu, who held the saint graph of Galahad, as the newest knight. She happily chatted with him at his side, but her father remained almost completely silent since the introductions. He had only grown more uneasy since then.

Many at the table could see it at this point, and side conversations fell quiet as minutes passed. Even the quieter Mordred looked to them curiously as Arthur turned his gaze to Lancelot. The knight met his eyes briefly, before turning away in slight shame. Bedivere looked between them in concern while Gawain kept a blank expression. Tristan was nearly unreadable as always, but Arturia looked ready to act at a moment's notice.

However, Arthur remained quiet and collected. He had made peace with those demons a long time ago, and he thoroughly recognized none of the knights here, though exactly alike, were his own. None had any form of memorial essence, but this Lancelot brought that into question. Whether he was regretful for what his other self might have done and had the memories of it, or was simply trying to avoid any potential outburst, Arthur was unsure. What he did know, was that problems should not be left in the dark or allowed to bud.

They had to be answered immediately less something terrible blossom. "Sir Lancelot. If I may ask, and please answer truthfully… Do you have any memories of me?"

The room fell deathly silent at Arthur's serious demeanor. Though emanating no negative signs, he was firm in his voice and far from the rather friendly and open individual only moments before. He had made his peace, but there was that lingering slither of disappointment and frustration at his most trusted knight and his queen. There was even some for Mordred, but it was hard to feel any negative emotions for a somber girl who looked nothing like his illegitimate son.

Lancelot, who was exactly like his own, was a far different story. The saber met his eyes, and Arthur could feel the frustration welling up once more, but he put it down unseen. He only remained calm as Lancelot shook his head. "No… Arthur. I do not have any recollection from a memorial essence. I only know of King Arturia… of the wrongs I have dealt her and my fellow knights. I merely wish for you to be comfortable, so if it means keeping cordial distance, I will do so for your sake."

"I see…" Arthur nodded slowly. To the table's relief, he gave a small smile. "Please forgive me. Though I hold lingering difficulties with my own, it is unfair to treat you as him. I only ask you give me time to adjust. There's… quite a lot to get used to in Chaldea, but I will do my best for all of you."

He made a sweeping glance of the table with his soft smile before nodding towards Arturia. "After seeing my kingdom torn asunder, it is wonderful to see its likeness brought forth once more and reformed. You have done wonderful seeing that through, and the last thing I want is to cause any confusion or disruption. I would never wish that upon my equal, who also knows intimately of division and turmoil. It is why I wished for you all to call me Arthur, against what we initially agreed upon,  _King_  Arturia. I apologize for the unstated adjustment."

"Let it not bother you,  _King_  Arthur," Arturia emphasized with a small smile upon his own slip. He chuckled, as did many others.

Arthur stood up and held his goblet up with a smile. "I propose a toast."

All at once, they stood as their armor clinked before their cups moved to touch. With raised goblets, they joined his smile. Even Mordred forced a brighter one to be polite, causing Bedivere to gaze at her momentarily in sympathy. "To the glory of Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table! The mirror kingdoms under the rules of King Arthur and King Arturia!"

The knights chimed as one. "Long live the king!"

"…or kings?" Mashu asked quietly, making the table burst into laughter. As they clinked their goblets, Arturia shot her counterpart an appreciative look which he returned. They tapped their own together and chuckled before taking a sip. Soon, they were all seated once more as a few robots floated in to deliver the appetizers. Already, Arturia's eyes were sparkling, and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Excited for the food cooked by your  _Queen?_ " Arthur asked, causing Mordred to actually break into genuine laughter. He was glad he could at least cheer her up a touch.

Arturia chuckled, though her eyes shined even brighter. "Of course! Just wait until you try Shirou's food!"

"You've praised it ceaselessly to me, but I am a cook myself, need I remind you," Arthur commented with a gleam of pride. He looked down at the appetizer in front of him curiously, gazing at the interesting seafood canape. Nestled on top of a miniature slice of lightly toasted bread was a mix of white ingredients on top. The creamy topping was perfectly shaped into a dome, and his eye could recognize diced tomato, dill, and scallions among the seafood meet he couldn't identify. As a final topper, an ornate, tiny crab meat rose was perched at the small summit.

In addition to the fact everyone had the same appetizer, there were three per plate with accompanying garnish. Arthur lifted the first of his carefully with his fingers as Arturia continued to ogle the bite-sized bits happily. "I recognize this! It was in the book I gave to Shirou!"

"I thought a chef would be miffed by it," Bedivere joked before eating the first one. His eyes lit up like fireworks. He was followed by the rest of the table as conversations collapsed in favor of content chewing.

Tristan was already reaching for his third. "If it is from our king, I doubt Emiya would ever be insulted."

Upon seeing everyone else enjoying the treat, Arthur took the plunge. Popping it into his mouth and chewing, his eyes slowly glazed over as the treat melted into his mouth. He slowed his chewing down, causing Arturia and Mashu to chuckle at his sides. It was only when he finished, and gave a long pause, did he slowly nod. "… I see. This is not an enemy I can defeat with my own hands. I am powerless against this."

"Now you see the reason no one skips dinner? The other cooks are also wonderful!" Mashu happily added. She had quickly eaten her trio of appetizers, but compared to everyone but Arthur, she consumed them the slowest. The newest, male saber only now realized he had the only remaining food…

… and Arturia was eyeing it hungrily. He quickly popped the second one into his mouth and grabbed the third. With a playful glance at Arturia, he chewed on the food as she sighed in disappointment. The two kings were soon laughing with the rest as Arthur only continued to grow more comfortable.

It wasn't his ideal home, but it was one he knew he'd cherish and appreciate undoubtedly.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While Marie's staff continued to finish cleaning the bar area, and Mozart continued his dance with the grand piano, Arthur found himself amongst new company. Taking up a rounded booth in the corner, usually occupied by the Romans, he had become acquainted with Arturia's core friends. She was undoubtedly close with her knights from everything he witnessed, but it was a different air of respect and familiarity at this table.

With these three, she smiled a little brighter and laughed that slight bit more. Only one was currently missing, but she was running late; A pre-planned, private dinner with her fellow goddesses took precedence. The group even made him feel welcome, though they had become personal far faster than the respecting knights.

"So you two fought over the family-style served dessert? My, my… I guess I have two Saber appetites to please now. I best warn the girls"

"I think we should also warn the masters to get more food on the next run."

"A fine idea, Diarmuid. Chaldea may be facing a new food crisis otherwise."

"You two…" a flushing Arturia grumbled in her end seat as she glared at Emiya beside her. The archer kept his smirk as he took the jacket of his black suit off. While he loosened the tie on his white formal shirt, he rubbed Arturia's shoulder reassuringly with a wink. Diarmuid only continued to chuckle across from them with arms folded across his black polo. He only paused when Jeanne lightly elbowed him, and he nodded in agreement to cease. Satisfied, the saint in the halter-topped, amethyst evening dress smiled.

With that, the Salon's lounge singer turned to the male king sitting opposite of Arturia. Arthur could tell by the look in her eye she was glad he was taking the ribbing well. Truth be told, it reminded him of times in his childhood with his older brother. "I'm sorry if we're becoming too informal for you."

"Think naught of it, Jeanne," he smiled back with a nod. "I'd like to be less formal myself… or, I must admit, I look forward to wearing something different, at least."

"Naomi and her staff are fast. Two days for a set of three clothes if there's no line," Diarmuid explained as a robot floated over with a tray for their tea. "I believe that's the case."

"There usually is, unless Cleopatra and Nero have been inspired by pictures," Jeanne giggled.

Arturia shot a pleasant smile at her counterpart as the robot placed the final cups on saucers. "If you'd like, I could ask Medea to speed up the process. I've been modelling for them a lot recently."

"I shall decline. I do not wish to intrude, but I appreciate the kind gesture," Arthur commented with a smile of his own. "It's only my first day, but by how many have treated me, I feel like I've been here for years. I'm humbled by the kindness you've all shown me."

"It helps you're a respectable hero," Emiya offered as he began pouring tea for everyone. "I was admittedly concerned and cautious about how you'd act. We ran into a troublesome King of Knights only a few months ago, mind you."

"So I've been informed by Arturia. Though it pains me to admit, I can understand why she may have come to such horrible conclusions, but they are still unforgivable. I am glad you've successfully put down such a corrupted deity," Arthur commented before quietly thanking Emiya for the tea.

He gazed curiously as the archer slowly put the cup and saucer down on the table instead of completing the transaction. It was only then he realized the four of them had turned towards the doorway with tense expressions for the newly entered presence. He ignored it at first, until it got closer. As he looked through the air at the unseen, approaching servant, he broke the silence. "This presence. it feels… familiar?"

"Oh? So this new  _King_  Arthur knows of me prior… Good. As it should be."

' _This must be…'_  Arthur thought curiously as his back straightened even further in slight tension. In a shower of golden dust, Gilgamesh appeared as his red eyes gazed into Arthur's green. The male saber fell confused, making the King of Heroes narrow his eyes as the cloud of gold faded. He stood as a regal statue with crossed arms over a signature leopard print suit and black formal pants. His hair was spiked up, but it looked different from what he remembered. Even the expression was far more aggressive than he was used to.

"Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes…" Arthur began slowly, making the tension on Gilgamesh's face lighten. "I see… you are not the same I have encountered. Your presence feels different."

"Different? I trust you mean that in a positive light. Whether in this timeline or not, I would always remain the summit," Gilgamesh declared, but he didn't smile. "I hope this… other me, did nothing to tarnish the title? I shall allow you to answer."

It was the fact he didn't smile that sold it. "So you really aren't the Gilgamesh from my timeline… I see. No, he didn't, Gilgamesh. The one I fought returned a degree of mutual respect. From what I've been told… you're far too arrogant and rude to even give that idea a chance."

In an instant, the archer's anger flared, though his eyes only narrowed to deadly slits. "You dare voice those words to me, mongrel? Such insolence is punishable."

"It appears it's all true then…" The male saber stated, earning a deadlier glare.

"I will not allow you to antagonize my counterpart, Gilgamesh."

The King of Heroes turned his glare on the female saber, only for a scowl to quickly form. "You have no right to make demands of the only true king… Saber… You  _might_  have had that chance, had you accepted to be my wife. Instead, you chose to be with this faker and allowed him to sway you."

Emiya's eyes narrowed, but Arthur's widened at the hidden information. "…your wife?"

Gilgamesh turned to Arthur once more, but the glare remained. "I do not repeat myself, and it is none of your business."

"The King of Heroes wanted Arturia as her bride…" Diarmuid answered instead, making the archer's glare intensify.

"He thinks of Saber as nothing more than a  _beautiful_  addition to his collection of possessions," Emiya practically growled out. Gilgamesh's eyes were a wildfire.

"It matters not what any of you think. The dogs beneath my feet are needless rabble I do not acknowledge. The King of Knights will-"

"-Will not stand for this!" Arthur practically roared as he stood up swiftly from the booth, drawing surprised looks from Arturia and her closest companions as he matched Gilgamesh's glare completely.

"You dare stand to the King of Heroes? I have lost interest in you, mongrel. You are nothing worthy of noti-"

"I consider myself at least worthy of standing up for Arturia's honor, both as a knight and her equal!" Arthur interrupted. Marie and her staff were watching from the safety of the distant bar while Sanson pocketed his radio.

"Such insolence. How dare you!" the first of two portals shimmered into view, but Arthur did not budge.

The group felt the swift approach of several servants as Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. The tense silence continued, but Arthur did not budge. With a slow turn of his head, the King of Heroes observed Scathach and Karna come into view, followed swiftly by Rama, Nightingale, and Helena. A combat-dressed Ishtar, who wasn't a Peacekeeper, flew into the room with murder in her eyes as she followed closely behind Siegfried. The male dragon slayer turned to Ishtar and held her back with one arm on her own. "Ishtar, this is not a situation you should be involved in."

"Of course it is! Those are my companions that disgusting man is troubling yet again! Let go!" She yelled angrily. Thankfully, the situation quickly began to de-escalate as the portals vanished. With a growl, he turned to the male King of Knights and drilled his glare through the man's skull.

"This will waste far more of my time than worthy… You have not won here, mongrel, but I will remember this."

Arthur only glared back. "As you should. Saves me the time of reminding you later."

The cloud of golden dust soon enveloped Gilgamesh, and his presence quickly began to fade from the room. Scathach breathed a sigh of relief as she dematerialized her lance, as did Karna beside her. Ishtar finally broke from Siegfried's grasp and huffed at the dragon slayer, but he only stared back blankly. Still pouting, she carefully righted a chair she had knocked over as Okita came storming into the room with Ushiwakamaru, Tristan, and Benkei.

The arrived peacekeepers moved to meet with her as Ishtar floated over with a frown. Scathach gave one last glance to the table, only for Diarmuid to nod to her silently; They'd discuss the details once their friendly meeting was finished. She walked over to help inform Okita as Ishtar reached the table and crossed her arms.

"What did he say this time, Saber?" she asked without pause as she focused on Arturia. Her agitated gaze soon shifted between her and Emiya.

"It was less about them and more about Arthur this time," Jeanne answered for them, causing the archer to finally turn to the standing male saber. With newfound curiosity overpowering her irritation, she turned to the male saber and blinked. Had she not noticed him here before?

"Ah, so we finally meet, King Arthur!" Ishtar exclaimed as her mood picked up. Arturia and Emiya shared amused looks as the floating goddess eyed the male saber up and down. "I trust my friends have told you much about myself?"

He released a sigh to calm his last nerves, thankful that things seemed to be returning to their previously relaxed state. "To an extent, fair maiden. Would I be wrong to assume you would be the beautiful goddess Ishtar?"

"Handsome and well mannered… I approve of you," Ishtar nodded with a content smile, making the table chuckle. "I am indeed the Goddess Ishtar of Mesopotamia."

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, and to be found worthy. I am honored," Arthur bowed, making Ishtar smile back. As he restored his posture, he tilted his head curiously as Emiya chuckled.

"Very few have actually praised her in the way she wishes."

"Is it wrong for me to want what I deserve, Emiya-kun?" she asked with a small huff. The content smile on her face remained as her friend chuckled. "I like you. You're going to be one of my favorite humans, I can tell. Not many dare stand against Gilgamesh so aggressively. I favor anyone who does."

"It wasn't the first time I've faced a King of Heroes," he explained, earning Ishtar's curiosity and renewing the intrigue of the table. "The other one was bearable when compared to this one."

Emiya leaned into the table as Arthur sat down and scooched in, giving room for Ishtar to sit beside him. With a quick flash of light, her battle attire had been replaced with a golden, strapless dress that hugged her form. She elegantly took her seat and asked, "A tolerable King of Heroes? Would you mind elaborating for us?"

As the red archer waved down a robot to bring another cup for Ishtar, Arthur smiled as the memories of that war, and his master, sailed through his mind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Do you often spend time with the other servants?"

"As much as we can without overworking ourselves! I have to make sure Gudao doesn't do that."

"Oh, why thanks, Gudako. I haven't pulled an all-nighter since Christmas, and  _you_  joined me for all that extra effort!"

"Let me have my teases, Gudork!"

"Your teases actually need some credibility! You can't just throw things out there like that!"

"Fou…" Arthur laughed as the small familiar sat on the table between them and sighed. Its ears drooped as it looked exasperated between the two bickering masters.

The male King of Knights sat across from them in their booth within Salon de Marie, still wearing his battle attire as opposed to their casual dress. It was a little past lunch so he could meet with the masters in peace… at least until Gabrielle and Gudao had their foreheads mashed together comically as they grumbled their current grievances. The female master's hands were crossed over her tight, hot-pink shirt, mimicking Gudao with his folded across his white polo. Fou yawned and curled into a ball, clearly bored with the occasional occurrence.

"I'm gonna tell your mom you've been picking on me again!" Gabrielle proclaimed as she pulled back and stuck her tongue out at him.

He only smirked back. "Your mom and dad will just tell her you're trying to win sympathy again!"

"That only happened nine or ten times!" she shot back, making Arthur laugh at the two. They turned towards him, and surprisingly smiled. He looked between the two curiously.

"I have funny masters," he mused before taking a sip of his tea. "Are you two always like this?"

"Sometimes. We fight because we love each other," Gudao simply shrugged. "We're like the siblings we've never had, and it caused a lot of rumors at the Clock Tower."

"We're  _really_  bad mages by the modern definition," Gabrielle continued as she threw an arm happily over Gudao's shoulders. With a roll of his eyes, Gudao returned the gesture briefly. They soon broke apart. "Gudao and I are only third generation, and his father didn't even want him to be a mage!"

Arthur blinked. "Did he dislike magecraft that much?"

"No. Mom was the mage, and she has dad on a willing leash," Gudao chuckled as Gabrielle giggled. "Military service ran with my dad's side for eight generations."

"So that side was disappointed one of the eighth generations was aspiring to be a  _famous TV magician_ instead," she added with emphasizing fingers before turning to Gudao. "At least your dad knows the real truth, and it's not like you don't have  _four_  cousins in the military to make up for it..."

Arthur slowly nodded in understanding. "A proud heritage, for sure. If only they knew you were a fighting mage."

"Secrets have to be kept…" Gabrielle shrugged as she quietly pet Fou. She shook her head and smiled. "How did we get on this tangent again?"

"We were talking about his past masters to learn what we shouldn't do, Gudako, then we got into another squabble session."

She nodded happily. "Ah, right. Thanks, Gudork. I think we bothered him enough about them, then. Let's go to something more fun to talk about."

"Like…? Usually you're the one picking those."

Arthur chuckled. It was his second lengthy meeting with the masters, yet he had already learned quite a bit about them. From what's been revealed by others, they did make an effort to really know and understand who they were fighting with, and it was an admirable duty. Many mages wouldn't go to such extents to help make them feel welcome and human, though there were notable exceptions of course; He had the privilege of knowing one.

Though, it did bring up an interesting dilemma. Knowing he had two masters at first had been concerning upon arrival, but now it was bothering him for a far different reason. As they thought of what to discuss next, he spoke up. "Masters… I do have one concern to raise. Are you not worried for what may happen if both of you are… incapacitated?"

Their faces turned serious as Gudao nodded. "Da Vinci raised this issue with us, but the answer isn't straightforward. We're discussing the possibilities though."

"Have you been told about the requirements for leyshifting? You don't have issues as a servant, as you'll see for yourself tomorrow, but for us masters…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It seemed his first few days were meeting after meeting, but at least dinner at the Egyptian's pyramid was different. He didn't mind the festivities in the least. All of these jovial get-togethers brought fond memories of the feasts and parties held at the Round Table in its glory days. Thankfully, as they ate Tamamo's Japanese-styled cuisine, this dinner had been relaxing. It was a stark contrast to how they were during their war, but a change he gladly indulged in.

As a blatant copy of the idea Arturia had, Ozymandias made the dress-code battle attire only so Arthur wouldn't feel left out. While he had placed an order earlier this morning, it was still being fulfilled as expected. He took a sip from his goblet before taking another bite of the Chicken Teriyaki on his plate. A robot hovered past to deliver more steaming-hot food as Ozymandias continued with his vibrant jokes he learned from the Romans. Arthur gladly listened, as did Arash and Brynhildr across from him, until the rider at the head of the table paused.

Serenity and Paracelsus, who had been ensuring Jekyll would not have time to think of anything else, turned towards the doorway behind the assassin. Also curious, Jekyll slowly turned as the doorway seemingly opened by itself. Ozymandias chuckled as the robot left the room. "Excellent! The entertainment has arrived! Send them in, Nitocris!"

Rena bounced in the air above Serenity in curiosity and excitement as a slightly larger Sphinx Kitten scurried into the room. It was roughly the size of a large dog, but otherwise looked similar to its tinier counterparts. What was most curious was the large, golden ball on its tail that waggled wildly as it scurried. The ball had a small wedge cut into it with two dots marking eyes.

As it began to run around the table, four Medjed quickly filed into the room to give chase. With waggling feet under their sheets, their eyes stayed locked on the beast while they gave chase. Each one had been colored differently in vibrant shades, causing Serenity to giggle upon recognizing the sight. Arash and Ozymandias laughed at the reference, but Arthur did not understand what he was looking at. Brynhildr looked far more interested in how adorable it all looked while Paracelsus explained the reference to Jekyll.

"My fellow Pharaoh Iskandar gave us this first idea!" Ozymandias declared as the Medjed chased around the kitten. With a barely audible mumble from Nitocris at the doorway, the sphinx began to glow softly, only to turn against the Medjed. In organized chaos, the makeshift ghosts scattered in an attempt to outrun the sphinx. It mewled every time it caught up to one and playfully smacked it. Ozymandias laughed. "Worry not! As we enjoy our main course, there is still plenty more for our entertainment!"

"Do you have exotic dancers?" Arash asked with a chuckle. Brynhildr rolled her eyes playfully, but Ozymandias laughed.

"I considered it for Arthur, but Nitocris had a more interesting idea when taking dance lessons with Cleopatra! It is coming next!"

As the Medjed flew out of the room, chased by the sphinx kitten, mummies began to file into the room from a portal Nitocris likely opened out of view. It unnerved a few at first, until the music began playing from the room's speakers, and the mummies seemed to move to the beat as they made their way to the spacious end of the table. Many at the table chuckled and smiled upon seeing them move so perfectly to the beat. Arthur had to wonder how Nitocris did it, and if she was a puppet master of sorts with her abilities.

"Oh~! Oh~! I know this song~!" Rena cried out happily as the mummies shifted on their feet. They clapped their hands over their heads, then their heads boogied in place as they took a long step to the side.

As they kept pulling choreographed moves, Arthur felt like he was missing yet another reference. Seeing the cloth- covered individuals dancing was still very entertaining regardless.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was already late afternoon during the following day. Two days since arriving, and Arthur was confident he had inadvertently joined a Holy Grail Festival.

Arthur stood in his still bare room, placing the last of his three sets of clothes in the closet. Two casual pieces, and something semi-formal just to start, but it was enough for now. There was a supply sortie he would take part in soon, and due to being in the mid twentieth century, there was bound to be possible clothes to obtain. While not as modern as what the Clothing Department could turn out, they made great base materials or alternatives if he found he preferred that area's style.

He slid the closet door closed and looked around his empty room. With the help of the many blossoming friendships he had gained since arrival, he had ideas on what to actually have in his room. It didn't need to be incredibly exotic or elegant, since this was not Camelot or Avalon. It just needed to be enough to make any potential guests feel welcome since he spent most of his time enjoying Chaldea itself. The sofa, which was the first ordered, was being refurbished from stock inventory at the moment, but he was in no rush.

As one of the newly constructed rooms, it had a layer of insulation between its smooth, wooden walls and the mountain rock. The floor and ceiling matched in a darker walnut compared to the ivory maple of the sides. It came with a fully equipped bathroom like the standard Chaldean ones thanks to Edison's manufacturing processes, as well as the same closet, bed, and table. It was even equipped with a proper beverage dispenser linked to the filtering and heating systems, though this one had a different design. Otherwise, it remained bare until his order arrived...

… except for one chance discovery from the furniture stock.

Arthur approached the painting with a small smile. It was rather large and generic, but it spoke to him far louder than anything else in that warehouse. The small table and chair set was going to be customized like the sofa, and he was fine with waiting for that. Even the display cabinet for any craft coins and mystic codes to be displayed alongside Excalibur was being newly built. This painting, however, even with its slightly worn oak frame, was perfect the way it is.

It was a field of flowers bathed under a moonlit sky, interrupted only by a lone pond in the middle. The stars sparkled gloriously above, mixing with the flying petals of an unfelt wind. They were a ghostly blue, but it was far warmer to him than anyone else. Even the trees at the sides wore the fantasy petals that shimmered even across the lake's reflection. Coupled with the scene, it was the petals mirroring on the calm waters that reminded him of that moment.

The time when he saw the reflection of those ghostly petals in her eyes on that fated day.  _'I'm Saber. A servant that will protect you.'_

There was a knock on his door. "Arthur. Do you wish to walk with Jeanne and I?"

"I'll be right out, Arturia." He was gladly spending a lot of time with his other self, that's for certain.

With a fond smile, he turned away from the painting. It was about time to meet at the Deployment Room for his first outing. Thankfully, there would be friends to help.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Watching you two fight together was incredible. You're so alike, yet, unique," Jeanne recollected with a smile as the trio walked away from the Deployment Room. There had been some clothing acquired in mass, but he would have to retrieve it from storage later. The berserkers were still busy hauling the crates to the warehouses. At least the cultural exploration had been rather intriguing and eye opening… until the teams found the source of the problem. They handled it quickly, and the two kings had been the most noteworthy that deployment.

"Yes. I can read his fighting style well. We make a great team," Arturia nodded as she dematerialized her armored attire, replacing it with a royal blue, knee-length skirt and white blouse. Jeanne followed soon after to change into a white, zipped-front sweater and a black skirt.

"Oh? So we can switch to regular clothing from our true garb? You did not inform me of this, Arturia," Arthur teased as he remained in his battle attire.

Arturia blinked before quickly interjecting. "I believed you knew! You said you did so in your wars, and Rin did it last night. Did you not take heed?"

It was Arthur's turn to be taken back. "Well, yes, I… I guess it was just a slip of my mind then."

"You must not forget next time then, just like you won't try to take my second sundae! For shame, King of Knights."

Arthur only smirked back. "Such gall, Arturia… Dareth I say, I do recall you trying to make off with mine first. For shame, indeed."

Arturia quickly stammered and folded her arms. A playful smile shined through her tough act. "Your eyes have been playing tricks on you! I do not recall-"

Their playful bickering was interrupted by Jeanne's giggling. Confused, the two turned to the saint as she brought her giggling under control. With a surprised smile, she looked between the two as they kept walking, only to start giggling again. Arturia looked to Arthur before staring curiously at her close friend. "Jeanne?"

"I'm sorry," the Maid of Orleans quickly offered as she smiled. "It's just… It's the third day, and you too act so warmly with each other. It's adorable."

Arthur and Arturia quickly glanced at each other before staring back at Jeanne incredulously. The ruler blinked before lightly flushing. "Ah! No, that's not what I meant! Not in a dating sense! You have Emiya!"

Still confused, Arturia stared at her as the wheels turned in Arthur's head. He came to a conclusion just as Jeanne offered an apologetic, yet adoring, smile. "What I meant to say is, well… I'm a little jealous. I wish I could be like this openly with Joan."

"You think we act like brother and sister," Arthur surmised, making Arturia glance at him in surprise before turning back to Jeanne.

"Absolutely. How similar you two are, clearly, but there's more besides how much time you've already spent together. You're always doting over her well-being like an older brother ever since the encounter with Gilgamesh… when you two are bickering or teasing each other like siblings. Wasn't this how you described your childhood with Sir Kay, Arty?"

"… It… It's similar, yes…" Arturia admitted as she looked back curiously at Arthur.

The male King of Knights smiled back and chuckled. "I guess I am acting a bit like Kay… I see why he did it so often now. It didn't bother you at all, did it, Arturia?"

"No… No it didn't," Arturia whispered with slightly raised eyebrows, making Jeanne smile brighter.

"Sorry, it was just my observation from being sisters with myself."

"Maybe you're on to something, Jeanne… Mayhaps…" Arthur thought out loud. Without looking, Arturia slowly nodded, clearly on the same train of thought. Jeanne looked between them in barely contained excitement.

It was a curious idea, but if it worked with Joan and Jeanne, it could work for them. There would no longer be any lingering issues on how to properly regard the two near-identical figures. Mordred was practically treating him like Arturia at this point, though he had remained distant on trying to personally help her out of respect for his counterpart. Any issue with actually acting like an older brother could be handled easily since he remembered everything Kay did well; He would just adapt that knowledge, because he was not Kay, nor could he ever replace him.

Then there were the knights. When they suggested he be treated like a visiting royal, like King Leodegrance, he didn't think of the family tie. The man was treated with upmost respect as the father of Guinevere, and it would potentially remove any awkward footing with the knights. Arturia and him were unconsciously already acting like family due to how familiar they were with, well… themselves… so that removed any real hurdle. It honestly wasn't that much of a leap from here, and the option was one he didn't mind taking if Arturia was for it.

It was a strange and curious idea… but it could certainly work.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Two days later, Arthur had an entire day to himself without deployments or scheduled meetings. With just a blue polo and khaki shorts, he set about his early morning task with Arturia.

After much discussion, they finally dropped the family agreement to each member of the Round Table. Many of the knights seemed intrigued by the revelation, and the now-informed Emiya seemed relieved of any lingering jealousy of how close they were; They had laughed at that guilty admittance, and Arturia planned to make it up to him in some way. Jeanne was the most excited that her fleeting idea held merit, but none was as loud regarding the decision as Mordred.

It was probably the fact her new uncle called her cute, like her real father, that had everything to do with her sudden flustering.

After a morning filled with the revelations, he was enjoying the last day of February among the flower gardens of the resort. After many requests, a good portion of the butterflies from the Bioscience gardens were set loose among the colorful fields. They've strived here to the ecstatic appreciation of many, but none more so than Asterios who enjoyed the pure nature in the distance. Arthur smiled at the sight of the happy berserker before turning back to his friend's canvas.

Rena was floating beside Serenity holding her painting palette. A small yellow rose was painted on her side as a tattoo from her assassin friend, who continued depicting the butterfly-filled fields on her canvas. The light wind blew the hem of her lilac sundress gently, making her giggle a bit as Serenity ensured it stayed politely down with a free hand. Arthur stood nearby, waiting for their pause in conversation to break while enjoying the silent, tropical atmosphere.

"So I've heard that you're now Mordred's uncle," Serenity inquired with an amused expression. "She might be tough family."

"I am willing. Truthfully I was jealous of your sibling companionship with the other Hassans," Arthur jested, making Serenity and Rena giggle. "Her reaction was priceless."

"Too stunned to talk?"

"The most excited I've seen her since I arrived. She's not confused about two fathers anymore."

Serenity giggled as she made another brush stroke on her canvas. "It's good to hear she's smiling. I wish we could do the same for poor Jekyll..."

"As much as I want to help them both, I know it is not my place," Arthur admitted with a sigh. Serenity slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I know you've had a recent rough patch as well. We should talk about something else."

"Thanks for the consideration, but I'm fine, Arthur. I'm getting over it," Serenity smiled back softly. "Gabby will always be my friend. She's right... I'll find someone else who will make me just as happy in time since I can be held by anyone. Rena and my charm will make sure of that."

"I'm going to be a harsh judge~!" Rena exclaimed happily. Serenity giggled, but pulled her brush away before she could make an accidental stroke.

With a smile of his own, Arthur stole a glance at the beach. There were more employees around today since it was the weekend, and it was a far sight from the war effort he knew was happening. The research department nearly had the final kinks ironed out, and Da Vinci was working on some interesting prototype assets that were being kept secret. He had arrived in a calm just before the next storm, and even though everyone looked complacent, he knew these veterans were merely enjoying the time allotted. For now, he would relax with them gladly, and enjoy this inconceivable world he had been summoned to.

When the storm broke, he would gladly stand with them as Chaldea's second King of Knights.


	47. Fragment 46: Churlish Mercy

Smash! A tremendous weapon cleaved the earth of the Training Grounds. It missed.

With crazed hair flaring wildly, Hyde landed in a plume of powder flakes. The wind tore past the berserker, causing his still partially pressed formal attire to flap in its grasp. With a blank yet concentrated expression, he raised his head to look at his opponent. The snowflakes fell at an angle between them in a dense veil thanks to the snowstorm. Only twenty meters away and they were mostly silhouettes to the other.

It was an interesting setting, but Hyde didn't think too much about it.

With a burst of prana and a roar, the large silhouette charged forward, completely unveiling Heracles as his blade tore through the snowy shield. Hyde leapt over it casually. He flipped through the air over Heracles and launched a kick at his back-

The attack was halted. Hyde sighed and bent himself in the air to dodge a counter swing of a bare fist from the hulking berserker. He cursed as he felt his side get nicked by a swift kick, one he should have been able to dodge clearly if he hadn't been a tad distracted. He leapt under the berserker's newly made gap before sending a flurry of punches into the Greek hero's side. They did very little damage against the monstrosity of a man, who merely turned and swung his blade viciously to-

With a quick redirection, it curved back to deflect three thrown daggers from the smaller berserker. They had been rather sloppily thrown, but that wasn't the real intention anyway. With his vision partially blocked from the defense, Hyde charged forward and launched a flying sidekick into the flat end of the weapon. He impacted, causing Heracles to skid backwards. As he landed, Hyde swung a roundhouse kick into the berserker's legs, but the Greek Hero merely jumped over it.

Their spars were usually more charged and exciting than this.

Hyde jumped back with a grunt, barely managing to dodge the counter-attack kangaroo kick from the behemoth. He held still as Heracles landed. With a grunt, the larger berserker took a new combat stance with his blade at the ready in front, but Hyde paused any further action. These gaps were common, but they had been happening more often lately. Thankfully, Heracles was a rather patient sparring partner.

Though he mostly sparred with Heracles, the other large berserkers were also rather fun companions to fight. Spartacus in particular was always enthused to see the crazed man 'freed from the oppressive mind of the gentleman,' which was always a comical greeting of his. Occasionally someone else would even spar with him, such as the newly arrived Li. Yes, he loved being out and about, doing whatever he pleased. He had been rather respectful if only to keep this little sparring luxury since it always brought a grin to his face.

It stopped doing that recently.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 46: Churlish Mercy** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

There was far too much on his mind, or best he say,  _Jekyll's_  mind. The sorry sod was endlessly sulking, and allowing himself to be trampled by his own emotions. It was an absolute insult for the berserker to view and hear, especially considering how much progress he seemed to make. Jekyll drinking alcohol? That had actually been quite the admirable step had it not been the direct cause of his total depression.

Those thoughts plagued Hyde. He was beyond infuriated Jekyll had actually managed to make himself more pathetic than he was before he met Mordred. That spineless philanthropist whose only daring, bold step was to attempt to tear him out like a weed, actually got worse. It almost seemed like the assassin was content to fall into a dark corner of the mind and let him roam freely. Was Jekyll that miserable to prefer letting Hyde out more often instead of doing anything for his own sake?

As Heracles casually dodged a punch from Hyde, the hulking berserker stopped moving. With a slow and casual turn, he faced Hyde and tilted his head. The small blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head with an annoyed expression. "Aye… sorry, muscles… I'm just feeling off today. Crappy first day of the month, you know?"

The larger berserker grunted and shrugged his shoulders. With an easy heave, he lifted his large weapon onto his bare shoulders as the snowflakes brushed both of them. Hyde reached into his vest and pulled out the potion Jekyll developed a long time ago. "I'll make it up for us another time. It'll be fiercer, I swear…"

' _I'm feeling as trashed as Jekyll…'_  Hyde thought to himself as he uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips. He scowled at the thought.  _'He's likely seeing this too… Not that he'd likely give a shit I'm off cause he's off…'_

He didn't know when, but he knew Jekyll has managed to discover how to completely view his counterpart's actions when they switched. Hyde had confirmed it in a spontaneous, mental meeting, but did not delve on the details. All he knew, was that Jekyll could now see the full movie instead of the limited, random snippets, but it didn't bother him in the least. Hyde watched him whenever he wanted, so if the doctor wanted to see what it was like to be a real man, then he was free to do so. It's not like- wait.

' _That's it…'_  Slowly, Hyde pulled the still full bottle from his lips, gaining Heracles' wary attention.

Hyde was fairly certain even if Jekyll could see what he was doing, he had yet to discover how to read the other's thoughts. It would be a pain if this were the case, but he was going to follow through on his spontaneous thought anyway. He was the infamous Hyde. He did whatever he wanted without a care for the consequences, and everyone knew this. It was time to do something about this god-awful moping that's frustrating him as well.

"You know… On second thought…" he spoke out loud as he placed the cork back on the bottle.

With a sinister chuckle, he lowered the bottle-holding hand further, making sure to center the action he performed next in his eyesight; The doctor needed to realize the decision. Heracles stiffened upon seeing Hyde pocket the potion. "Sorry, not sorry, Jekyll... I'm afraid I can't do that yet."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hyde slowed his pace down as he walked through the corridor. He had somewhere to get to because patience wasn't his virtue, but the nervous doctor gaping at him had his attention. They hadn't spoken any words, but Roman still stood with wide eyes at the intersection like Hyde was about to tear his throat apart. That was hardly his intention, but no one else knew that but him. It was his first time wandering the halls of Chaldea, so it was to be expected.

As the doctor clutched his stack of paperwork closer to his chest, Hyde came to a quiet stop. With a blank expression, Hyde merely leaned in slowly towards the doctor. With a tilt of the head, he observed Roman as he quickly glanced around for support, but the hallways were empty save for one cleaning robot. Hyde made a show of inspecting his usual doctor's coat out of boredom before letting out a sigh. He fixed his posture, and slowly began walking away, making Roman breathe a sigh of reli-

With a devlish smirk, Hyde quickly turned back around.  _ **"Boo!"**_

Roman shirked and flinched. His fear was replaced by a glare as Hyde began laughing hysterically. With a slap of his hand against the side of his leg, the berserker began walking away as a red-faced Roman also did the same. Hyde passed the lone robot before recollecting himself. With a grin, he continued on to search the intended area for his first-

"Oh right. I was considering narrating this… but on second thought, that's a little too much effort. What do you think, muppet? Should I be… kind?"

The question would not be answered. He couldn't hear Jekyll's panicking, but he knew the doctor had to be panicking. His berserker self was doing whatever it wanted, and there was nothing the doctor could do to stop him. It was a question voiced completely for his own amusement as a way to terrorize the doctor. He's do exactly what he wanted, but he'd make it more interesting my racking Jekyll's poor nerves; At least he likely wasn't depressed at the moment.

Hyde only hoped other servants would be at least a tad cooperative and accommodating; This didn't need to be a bigger headache.

Thankfully Heracles seemed to have accepted his explanation before taking his leave.  _"No worries, muscles! I'd like to keep sparring with you, so I'm going to be a good boy! …or at least, as good as I'd ever allow myself to be. Nothing paperwork stacking if it calms ya'! You can follow if ya' want, mate!"_

Heracles hadn't followed, but he could already sense one or two servants shadowing him out of curiosity. He scoffed, but simply kept walking even as a group of employees eyed him in confusion and concern. With a wave and an unnerving chuckle, he freaked them out as well. Sadly, this was all the terrorizing he could likely get away with or both of them would be in a lot of hot water; The Peacekeepers were certainly no joke, and he was likely going to get swarmed for anything borderline aggressive.

"Relax, Henry boy… I'm not refusing to take the potion to have a little fun. I'm just enjoying myself while I can before I get down to the real business. I  _can_  be decent too. No one wants to believe that, but I can be! I just choose not to. Because it requires…  _effort_ … Be glad I'm making a rare exception, Doc."

It was irritating to say the least. He was his own person, yet because he was seen as a reckless, abrasive berserker, he wasn't given any sort of leeway. He hadn't targeted any civilians when Jekyll made the switch during the last primary anomaly; Too bad his identity had fallen unconscious due to the inflicted injury, else he could have vouched for him. He would at least tell the truth even if they hated each other, right?

With a roll of his eyes, he turned down the next, more populated hallway. Jekyll likely had a good idea where they were going now.

Jekyll was allowed to roam freely because he was a philanthropist and upstanding gentleman. Hyde says the blunt truth and takes his own pitch with things and he gets glared at like he's the devil. It's like no one can handle the truth like many did back home, where almost everyone he encountered at the opium dens had been welcoming to him. Was basic respect and consideration that hard to get for him? It really did make him want to just start striking at people or bedding anyone willing just to calm his mood.

A lone employee passed, shooting a suspicious yet worried glance his way. The berserker grunted but did nothing further. "I mean… It's like I can't get any credit around here because my more famous half takes all of it… ain't that right, fake Jeanne?"

The pair of avengers had been walking towards him, appraising the berserker with curiosity rather than any outright suspicion. That had been broken by his choice comment, admittedly. Dantes observed him quietly as they walked, arms calmly at the sides of his grey tuxedo. Joan's fists were shaking with frustration. Hyde only glanced her black, strapless dress without additional worry. "Watch the rage. You'll get wrinkles."

"Address me again and I'll roast you…" Joan growled out with a vicious glare as the pair passed Hyde. She turned her chin up with a scoff while Dantes gave a last, blank glance at the berserker. Hyde only shook his head and kept walking, not paying them any further heed.

"Sheesh. Someone's got a bad attitude..." As they disappeared down a previous intersection, Hyde glanced around. The hallway was empty save for another robot.

"Right then. On to business. I'm going to remedy this cringe-worthy headache by any means necessary," Hyde proclaimed quietly with a serious glint in his eyes. "Watching you fumble around like an idiot has gone on long enough, so it's time I show you what men with spines  _really_ do. So. I want you to pay close attention, muppet, because… wait."

As much as he wanted to get this over and done, a fleeting thought passed his mind. He was outside to do whatever he wanted within reason. Anything he wanted to do, he could. Sleep with women, get into a mutually-agreed fistfight… the possibilities were there. However, what Jekyll didn't know, was that Hyde did have a sense of control over himself. He did whatever he wanted, but he needed an interest to pursue it in the first place.

It would likely floor the doctor for a year to learn Hyde's sex drive wasn't overclocked, but he would never reveal why. He had his reasons and purposes, but while he was out here, there were a few things he actually did want to do. One was on a completely different side of the spectrum than when Jekyll expected of him. As angry as it made him that Jekyll only believed he was the embodiment of his evil desires, Hyde was his own person, and there was something he  _really_  wanted at the moment over anything else.

Jekyll had been skipping meals, and the spar was during lunch today. Maybe he could still catch the tail end for some good food.

"You know what… You've been holding this off for a week. Screw you. You can wait a few minutes more. I'm going to try some modern food for the hell of it. I heard it's plate-licking delicious, so… here's hoping this doesn't disappoint! Don't worry, muppet! I swear I won't overeat and ruin your womanly figure!"

With that, he quickly rerouted his course towards the cafeteria. Lunch was ending soon.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As he exited the cafeteria doors, nearby employees took a step back. He eyed them with a snicker before turning back to his prize. Hyde bit into the large Twix bar and savored every bite like it was his last few minutes alive. His taste buds lit up with satisfaction, noting that he should try modern candies and food more often. After quickly downing the candy bar, he crumpled up the wrapper and shoved it into his pockets without any regard for the crumbs.

"Ah… that hit the spot. Now then! On to business once more!" Hyde announced to himself. "Be happy I may occasionally narrate for ya', Henry. It's annoying, but if it means I can berate you while doing so, then I'll take the trade. Now then, as you've probably guessed by our previous route, let's see where we can find someone who knows where little' ol' Mordred is hiding."

With a bored expression, his head looked around before spotting a pair of employees who had been staring at him. He stopped and gazed at them, making them increasingly uncomfortable. He blinked. "What? You never seen someone talk to themselves before?"

"H-Hyde?" the female asked with growing fear. Since he didn't walk around much, his aura of malice was likely starting to unnerve her.

The berserker rolled his eyes. "Nooo… Caster-class. Mary friggin' Poppins, at your serv- Of  **course**  I'm Hyde, you  _nitwit_. Now move along before I get annoyed."

"I hope that's all you're going to do, Hyde."

As the employees scurried off, Hyde turned to see one of the Peacekeepers quietly approach. He quickly eyed George's black formal suit and white tie, causing him to raise an eyebrow. The man's usually unruly brown hair was combed straight, indicating he had an important meeting of sorts. As he finished his approach, Hyde crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. George only stood still and observed, so the berserker broke the silence.

"Who's funeral you going to?"

"It's not of your concern where I'm heading. All you need to know is that Okita has ordered us to keep you under a watchful eye."

"So I got a lapdog following me? Greeeat," Hyde groaned as he shook his head incredulously.

"Not just me. We will all be keeping an eye on you in the event you threaten Chaldea's peace. We do not need any disruptions when the researchers are close to finalizing the Rayshift upgrades."

"Really? Have I warranted this already for walking to the cafeteria and eating leftovers? What next? Arrest warrant for scuffing Jekyll's shoes?"

George only narrowed his eyes and remained silent. The berserker groaned in irritation. "Fine. Whatever. I'm not wasting time explaining myself to a bunch of do-gooders with no ears. Watch me if you want, and no, I don't care what you think. I have a headache to cure…"

With a sarcastic wave, Hyde walked around George and continued his short stroll with hands in his pocket. The rider turned to watch him walk way before pulling out his radio. Hyde could already hear him giving a tiny report and a heading, making the berserker chuckle at the absurdity. He only walked on, ignoring the occasional stares from employees and random servants. There were people he needed to find, or better yet, Mordred herself if he got really lucky.

It's not like the Camelot Room was very far from the Cafeteria to begin with.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Since the Camelot Room was completely empty, Hyde had decided on the Game Room next. Approaching the vicinity of the Residential Area would likely make the Peacekeepers suspicious, so he intended to find alternate means of meeting with Mordred. It irked him that many didn't see him as an intellectual like Jekyll; Hyde knew what he was doing, he just did it in a far more selfish and insensitive manner. It was simply a matter of getting what he wanted, and as he peeked into the video game section, the berserker knew he was getting warmer.

"Ah. Good. Someone who knows her."

The berserker looked up at the uncommon yet familiar voice. Kintoki had been browsing a small album of game discs in an attempt to pick one. With wary eyes behind his sunglasses, the muscular berserker closed the album and placed it next to him. He quickly stood with clenched fists beside his black slacks to stare at Hyde, who simply leaned against the doorway between the room's sections. With a casual wave, Hyde smirked.

"Hey there, Golden Zerker. You wouldn't happen to know where the rambunctious, blonde knight is, would you?"

"What have you done with Jekyll, Hyde?"

"Yeesh… Is this going to be half of the greetings?" Hyde grunted as he rolled his eyes. "He's fine. No worries. Now, an answer if you so kindly please?"

"You're not doing a great job of convincing me," the berserker calmly replied as he crossed his arms. "Mordred is our friend. How do I know you aren't going to attempt-"

"Alright. Look, kid. I'm had it about up to here with this bullshit run around Jekyll and Mordred have been doing, and that little mishap over a week ago sealed it. I'm fixing this crap directly because Jekyll's too much of a coward to do it himself. Now, would you mind telling me where Mordred is so I can tell her outright that Henry Boy is in love with the girl and he made a stupid, drunken mistake?"

His plan was now in the open for Jekyll to hear, and he was likely in outright panic. It was common knowledge that being a messenger for someone's feeling was controversial and often morally wrong, but that's why he was the perfect courier; Hyde didn't give a rat's ass about morals. If it was going to solve the problem, then that's all that mattered. Easy solution with instant results, and the headache would be gone faster than anyone could say 'pass the aspirin.'

Kintoki's mouth was hanging wide open. The silence grew long until Hyde chuckled. "What? Sphinx kitten got your tongue? Do you have an answer or do I have to look elsewhere?"

To his surprise, Kintoki recollected himself and shook his head. "I don't know where Mordred is. She only really comes here on fighter days, and that's tomorrow."

"I see," Hyde noted with a shrug. "Shit. The search continues then."

"I didn't know Jekyll actually… Don't hurt her or anything, okay, Hyde? And, uh, if you talk to her… Be- Be good about it, please." Kintoki would always be the considerate and good-natured berserker, it seemed. The look he gave him was sincere and serious, even through his shades.

"I'll say what I want when I get there. I won't hurt her though. Defeats the purpose, even if I do kinda want to slap her," Hyde admitted with another shrug.

As he turned to leave, Kintoki spoke up one last time. "Does he really? You're not making it up? … Shuten was talking to me about it like the other girls, but I never paid attention to it."

"First. Yes. Second. No. Third. Good... Don't pay attention to girl talk. It's a stupid, gossip-riddled mess," Hyde quickly shot him a thumbs up, confusing the berserker. With one final smirk, Hyde waved goodbye. "Well, see you. Maybe we can spar sometime in the future, Goldie."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The soft light from the windowed hallway illuminated the two arguing figures. Thankfully, no crowd was forming since most employees were busy. If they got any louder, Hans may appear from the doorway of the nearby library, but he had yet to do so. They were a respectable distance from the doors as they continued to argue at an intersection. Though they appeared almost alone, a few peacekeepers watched silently in case the need escalated.

However, the lone, arguing member of the Chaldean Defense Force wasn't motioning for reinforcements. He only glared. "As if I would divulge her whereabouts to you!"

"For all the bloody- I'm walking around not attacking anyone! I started this talk rather nicely too! What more do you want, you glorified armor stand?"

There was a growl of outrage. "I know not if you subjugated Jekyll, but regardless, I will not trust Modred's safety to you!"

To be fair, Hyde could have done a much better job talking to Gawain at this point. He had the luck of having the blonde knight as one of the Peacekeepers tailing him, so he approached in hopes of getting an answer. He was met with instant escalation, as the knight's semi-formal wear vanished in favor of the gleaming silver armor and cape. Since then, it had been rather back and forth, but Gawain was great at being stubborn. Jekyll would have been impressed at how protective the judgmental Gawain was to Mordred, but he was not the doctor.

Hyde was just flat out annoyed this had dragged on for ten minutes. "Would you react the same way to Jekyll? Outright hostility?"

"No, but I would not let him approach either," Gawain admitted while keeping his eyes narrowed. One hand clutched Excalibur Galantine firmly. "Mordred has made it very clear Jekyll never wants to see her again, so I will ensure the opposite also happens as she desires."

"And here I thought you were only the king's lapdog. Guess the bratty son-daughter-whatever gets the same privilege now that she's accepted, huh?"

"Mordred has proven herself. You, however, have not, and I will gladly stand defiant to your foolish request!"

Hyde groaned with increasing frustration. This was going far worse than he imagined, and he even considered throwing in the towel. Finding an elixir to become immune to second-hand embarrassment seemed preferable at this rate. "This is pointless… I might as well just look for her myself."

"What's going on here, Gawain?"

Gawain looked down the intersecting corridor to see the two approaching servants. Now a newly minted Peacekeeper, Arthur approached with a sense of caution and duty as he eyed the berserker carefully. The dust around the saber faded, revealing the shimmering armor of the male King of Knights, though Brynhildr, who walked quickly to catch up, remained in casual wear behind him. With crossed arms over her white sundress and a scrutinizing glare, it was evident she was also just as ready to act.

Gawain stood a little taller and nodded to Arthur as he approached. "Arthur. Hyde is in search of Mordred, and I have adamantly refused to reveal where she is. I do not trust the berserker to be anywhere near her."

"I see. You're a lot different from the Hyde I encountered last time," Arthur noted with a firm glance.

The berserker rolled his eyes incredulously. "Ah. Well you see… I got myself a shave to look prim and proper before meeting with-"

"Lose the sarcasm, Hyde," Gawain growled. The berserker only scoffed and shook his head.

"Down, boy. I was trying to lighten the mood…" That was a lie, but he didn't care. Hyde only grunted. "I'm a lot saner if that's what you're wondering. A perk of ol' Henry getting summoned as an assassin. I trust you're not going to just run me through with Excalibur?"

"Depends on your actions and intent, but as of now, no," Arthur noted as Brynhildr stopped beside him. The tension in the air was thick, but not as much as Hyde's frustration. "Why do you want to see Mordred?"

"To put an end to this god-awful charade of cat and mouse. They need to kiss, make up, and do whatever the hell else they must to repair this dumb situation."

Gawain raised an eyebrow. "You? Trying to help Jekyll and Mordred?"

"I would have been able to say this sooner if you hadn't kept interrupting me," Hyde reminded with a glare. Gawain scowled back.

"Easy, Gawain. Though coarse, he doesn't seem to be lying at least," Arthur observed as he kept his eyes firmly on Hyde. "Still… I do not trust your intent. Even if somehow pure, you will make it worse."

"Perhaps not, Arthur," Brynhildr interjected as she took a step forward. With calm eyes, she glanced at Hyde. "Maybe being blunt is what they both need. The two can be very difficult in certain ways. Maybe Hyde is on to something."

"Come now. I'm not that dumb, babe," Hyde declared with a small gesture with his hands. Gawain glared at Hyde with increased ferocity.

Brynhildr ignored the comment. "You're honestly not if you're approaching others for minor assistance. Chasing her directly would have gotten him in serious trouble… Perhaps he does have good intent, which would be a first."

"I still do not feel comfortable letting him near my niece," Arthur proclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Arturia would not feel comfortable either. It's taken her many meetings to comfort Mordred."

"Is she still…" Gawain asked quietly. He purposefully trailed off and gave a glance to Hyde, but Arthur shook his head as a silent response.

"Crying?" Hyde interjected, making the two knights gaze at him with scrutinizing expressions. His face remained blank, but he knew he had his confirmation.

Hyde was not stupid. Merely listening to that, he's already pieced together what that meant, and Jekyll likely had as well. Mordred was in pain, and going to the next closest person to try and vent. Arturia likely did a fine job with their newly forged bond, but she was no replacement for Jekyll. She went to him for nearly everything, and it was almost obvious to anyone else how she felt based on reactions solely given to the doctor. The only remaining question was if these past few days removed any confusion she harbored with her own feelings.

Arthur had removed the only lingering doubt. She had finally realized what she was feeling, but in one of the more painful ways to do so. If Hyde were to be honest, and of course he was, he didn't actually care how she learned it. It was the idea she actually understood that would hopefully make this easier, which meant less arguing, explaining, and other annoying barricades. All he had to do now, was bluntly get the big point across that everyone sees except them.

"Mister Hyde." The berserker curiously looked to Brynhildr, just as the knights did. Her gaze was firm yet judging. "How do you intend to help them?"

He did not cut the corners. He never did. "Honest truth. I'm going to flat out tell Mordred Jekyll's stupidly in love with her. The idiot is too much of a coward to act on it."

Gawain and Arthur stared at him incredulously while Brynhildr murmured in astonishment. "I knew it… Serenity and I were right."

"I'm not letting you do that! Even if it's true, that is something for Jekyll to say!" Arthur declared firmly with renewed vigor.

"Hey, hey, hey...  _Theoretically_  I  _am_  Jekyll, right? Just his more impulsive and better looking side," Hyde offered with a shrug and a smug smirk.

It made Arthur angrier. "I will not stand for this!"

"Arthur. Please…" Brynhildr started, making the king turn to her in surprise. "While I have many hesitations… I do not wish for this to drag on any longer either. Seeing our friend in such heartbreak tears at my being. I want him to be happy, as you want your niece to be."

"Brynhildr. Perchance, you're not actually entertaining the idea…" Gawain began but to his surprise, the shield maiden slowly nodded.

"I reluctantly agree, Gawain. Arthur. What Hyde intends to do is not proper conduct or well-mannered. It's not right… but it might be best we turn a blind eye this time," Brynhildr relented. Arthur was about to argue, but stopped himself to let her continue. "We should keep watch as he does so, and act accordingly should he be lying. It's dangerous… but I say we give him  _one_  chance, Arthur. Jekyll already shows some trust by letting him spar, I feel as if we should too."

There was truth to that. You can't exactly break social morals if you had none to begin with. Still, he was surprised Brynhildr was taking his side. He was expecting an uphill battle, but this was a nice change of pace. It certainly made the task less annoying.

"How kind and understanding of you…" Hyde noted, but it lacked any of his usual sarcasm or tone. It made Gawain look at the berserker curiously. Hyde glared back at him. "What? I can say plain shit too."

"However…" Brynhildr continued as a glare quickly formed. "If you do anything to forfeit that trust, I shall be the first to make you regret it."

"Without hurting Jekyll in the process? That threat doesn't mean anything to me," Hyde waved off. Brynhildr and Arthur flinched, realizing he was well aware of his technical immunity with them. With a grin that startled the three, he simply shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever. As long as this whole headache is over, I'm good."

"Might they talk in the Camelot Room? It should keep Mordred from doing anything rash herself for fear of damaging any of our mutual belongings," Gawain offered to the two before eyeing Hyde carefully. "It would also mean more room to subdue him if the need arises, which it may very well."

"I don't give a shit you don't trust me, but time's burning. I like my outside strolls with less headache," Hyde admitted as he simply shrugged. To their incredulous stares, he started walking down the hallway. "Just get Mordred to the Camelot Room and tell me when it's all set. We need privacy, but you can watch if ya' want. I'll be in the cafeteria browsing any leftovers until then…"

"The nerve of…" Gawain growled, but Arthur held him back lightly.

"Just this once, Gawain. Just this once," Arthur reminded, though his own scrutinizing glare remained.

Unknown to them, Hyde heard it all and chuckled, surprising them as he yelled back. "Got that right! Bloody glad I only need to do this shit once."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Even as he sat and tasted the flavors of untried candies, he could feel the eyes of many bore into him. With hard stares from Rama and Martha upon entering, the welcome itself had been rather expected. There were a lot more than expected in the cafeteria at this hour since they were setting up some sort of baked sampler before dinner. Devoid of nearly all employees, it was just a group of servants occasionally passing him attention. Thankfully, none approached his table in the corner.

However, after what appeared to be a quiet warning from Amakusa and Hector, one master did.

Without looking up from his snacks, he grunted as the trio finished their approach. Mashu walked beside Gudao while keeping wary eyes locked on Hyde. Fou was perched neatly on the shoulder of her Chaldean sweater, staring longingly towards the baked smells emanating from the kitchen. Gudao held a surprisingly curious and friendly expression, making the berserker pause as he glanced them. When they stopped at his table, the berserker held back a rude comment or ten due to his own intrigue.

"Hello, Hyde. Mind if we sit here?"

"I would but, it's not like I can stop you or anything…" the berserker noted with a bored expression. He glanced at the two who took the comment in stride and sat down. He sighed. "So... What kind of warning am I going to be getting for the nineteenth time?"

"None. I just wanted to get to know you while we had the chance," Gudao admitted with a calm smile. Hyde froze before taking a bite of the Granola bar.

Mashu watched the exchange carefully, though her expression softened. Hyde put the candy down. "Tch… What is there to know Jekyll hasn't already told you?"

"I'm sure there's a lot. You're your own person, so it's only right to ask you directly. It would be rude otherwise," Gudao noted as Fou jumped onto the table to eye Hyde's candy.

The berserker paused in perplexity. As he eyed the masters incredulously, which did not make Gudao's smile falter, Hyde repeated the words in his head. Nearly everyone had been treating him with outright suspicion on first glance, yet here was the male master, being his usual, overly-accepting self as always. Despite their origins and dispositions, he always gave any servant a chance. Though a tad wary when he's fought an incredibly hostile servant in a previous singularity, he even treated summoned enemies with the same regard. It was unusual…

…yet, rather welcoming. It was a pleasant change to his day, dare he say. "Huh. You're a tad too trusting, aren't ya?"

"It's what got me into trouble several times in my childhood, but I can't help it. You've been given so many opportunities by Jekyll to attempt something, yet you haven't. Am I wrong to place trust in you too, Hyde?"

The berserker paused to consider the statement. He chuckled, making Mashu a tad nervous. "You could be. Who knows? Maybe I'll try something right now, mate, and maybe I won't."

"But you haven't. So my decision to trust you stands," Gudao dared to partially smirk back. It made Hyde raise an eyebrow and smirk as well.

There was one thing that bothered him though. "Just you and the shielder though? What about Gabby?"

"I didn't want to drag her away from beach games with the Irish heroes. Don't think too much about it," he answered plainly. "That said… Do you mind if we have a nice talk? Unless it bothers you, of course. If that's the case, we could leave you alone."

Hyde had to admit, the male master sure was as accommodating as he was led to believe when dealing with any servant under the Chaldean roof. He glanced at the wary stares from other servants who had placed a lot of trust and respect with the male master over the months. They were ready to pounce on him if he so much as tried anything, but he wasn't about to. He had no reason to pounce on someone for approaching him in a civil manner. As much as he wanted to vent some frustration, he figured a talk would be passable. It was better than just acknowledging stares to pass the time.

"Alright, mate. What do you want to know about bad ol' Hyde? I guarantee I've got a lot more exciting experiences than the four-eyed Jekyll."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they finally pulled him out of the cafeteria. Sadly, the snack variety left much to be desired.

"She's in the room. We'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't do anything suspicious." Arthur ordered with a firm look. Hyde rolled his eyes as Gawain handed the male king an elegant presence concealment cloak that matched his own. Arthur thanked him quietly. While Hyde put on Jekyll's cloak, obtained during the long gap, he smirked.

"Voyeurism is not very becoming of knights, but your efforts are appreciated. You won't see me after, so, you lot have an average evening now!" Hyde merely declared outright before giving a sarcastic wave. Arthur and Gawain narrowed their eyes.

He didn't even acknowledge Brynhildr bringing Arturia and Bedivere into view further down the hallway before he left. The berserker made his way down the hallway towards the Camelot room. After checking his concealment cloak briefly, he slowly shifted into spirit form to mask his approach. He passed through a robot to get a small chuckle before glancing into the salon out of curiosity; It was nearly empty as expected since dinner was in two hours. Returning his gaze forward as he turned down the hallway, he nodded in approval at the closed door.

"At least they got the privacy thing right. So far so good."

Going through the door, he locked his eyes onto the unsuspecting Mordred. The blonde knight sat in her usual chair while wearing a tight, white shirt and red sweatpants. Her expression was solemn as she kept her attention locked on a motorcycle magazine. It was mostly pictures with little text, making Hyde roll his eyes as he approached the empty seat beside her. What was with the Camelot knights and looking at motorcycle magazines lately? At least she didn't see this coming.

The other chairs were slightly pulled out after being cleaned, so Hyde simply took a proper seated form in the pristine room. In order to make Jekyll a tad more uncomfortable during the wait, for sheer chuckles, Hyde went through the exaggerated motion of trying to pick a cool posture to reveal himself in. Several absurdly over-masculine poses later, he merely went with a bored posture. Facing Mordred with one arm draped over the back of his chair, he began materializing, shocking Mordred out of her focus. He casually and quickly removed the cloak to discard it on the table.

The knight's eyes quickly narrowed before opening in confusion. "…Hyde!?"

"Ah! So you remember me! Henry boy talk about me often?" The berserker replied with a sarcastic wave and smirk. Mordred growled back as he rolled his eyes. "Yea. Guess the scaredy cat wouldn't be doing any of that too often, now would he? Which brings us to the point. We're getting right to it, don't you worry about that, kid."

"This better be good…" she grunted as she crossed her arms. If things escalated, he hoped her concern for her father's gifted room would far outweigh her need to assault him. Her eyes remained viciously latched onto Hyde, and for a split moment, he realized she was partially intimidating.

Only partially, and  _just_  a split second. "Calm down. Shit. Is that any way to treat someone who brings you information about Jekyll?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me… What else is there to know?" she growled. The sadness in her voice was just as potent as her frustration.

"A lot, maybe? Jekyll and I are roughly the same person, so I have no need to hedge anything or pay attention to irritating social ethics… As if I'd listen anyway, mind you…" Hyde stated offhandedly before looking back into Mordred's angry eyes. "But you're going to listen, because I'm only going to say it once."

"I thought you said you were getting to the point!" Mordred was quickly getting on Hyde's nerves. He second guessed doing this for Jekyll, but he decided against that. He didn't need a chronic headache, so dealing with a temporary migraine would be a cost he'd accept… begrudgingly and angrily.

"Fine. Here you go. Jekyll never hated you. He's been in love with you. In.  **Love.**  As in, stupidly in love with you. "

Mordred faltered as Hyde kept his serious expression. With confusion and anger filling her eyes, she growled. "You're lying! He'd never say anything if-"

"He meant  _everything_. Hell,  _everyone_  sees it. You're childish. Stupid as hell. Pretty damn selfish. Abusive to him- but hey, I applaud you for that one. Good stuff!" Hyde momentarily smirked with a thumbs up. The expression was quickly dropped seeing as she was not amused, and looking even more livid in a clear attempt to hide her pained heart. "He said that, right? Here's the thing. He  **loves**  it. Maybe he's a masochist or something. Hell, he lives with me, right? Maybe that's why he's completely head over heels for you and can't get enough of that shit."

"But he…" Mordred faltered again. Her anger gave way to total confusion. This time, it stuck, so Hyde took the opening to continue his blunt assault.

"He's spent months keeping you company. As opposites, you've brought out the best in each other! You've both become less ridiculous because of all the times you've been together! Why would he throw it away in an instant? Have you seriously forgotten the dumb things people say when they're drunk? Especially a first-time lightweight buffoon? He mumbled the mushy stuff like an idiot and it made me cringe hearing it. I'm not going to repeat that for you, but it was really mushy and heartfelt. The kind of stuff I hate, mind you."

Hyde took a second's pause, letting some frustration melt away. He could see the gears in Mordred's head turning after spelling things out for her. It was ridiculous one had to be this specific to ensure she didn't get any strange ideas, but if there was anyone good at being blunt, it was him. Whether he wanted it or not, Hyde was his wingman for this, though forced and unintentional. Anything to get rid of the damn headache and have some peace and quiet.

Mordred finally looked at him with a hopeful expression. Hyde knew Jekyll was seeing all this and likely going bananas. Good. "…So he… Henry…?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. As much as I can see what's going through our head I can't make heads or tails of it. Hell, shit for brains can't even understand why he's been so cringey, awkward, and terrible at handling this whole mess. I say it's because he's a  **dumbass** who's too scared to upset or hurt you  _further_. The whole gentleman thing. The one who's  _always_  listening to your requests with only voiced hesitation. He still always does  _anything_  for you. Sounds like him, right?"

To his surprise, Mordred gave an extremely faint, but pleasant smile. She nodded slowly. "He always does go out of his way for me-"

"Oh no. Hell no. I'm  **not**  a vent," Hyde interrupted immediately while crossing his arms and standing up. Mordred glared at him incredulously as he quickly took the potion out of his pocket. He lifted the familiar vial in the center of his vision so Mordred, and the trapped Jekyll, could see it. With a small shake, he caused her eyes to soften. "You want to say mushy shit? You do it directly. This is the first and last time I'm doing crap like this for both of you, and being a bounce board was not part of the self-prescribed contract."

After unbottling the potion, Hyde glanced at Mordred in case she had any last note to spit. He raised an eyebrow as he noted her anger had faded, marveling at how fast she can just shift through emotions. Temperamental really is a proper description, though not perfectly fitting. Slowly, she nodded and smiled. "… Thank you..."

Hyde blinked at the difficult admission, but he only shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Eh, whatever… Oh, and as a final note. Both of you seriously…  _seriously_  need to work on the idiocy. It can't be said enough, you're both unbelievably stupid... Which means you're perfect for each other. Just stop being stupid  _about_  each other already for fuck's sake."

With one final smirk and a wave, he downed the potion. The taste was as unpleasant as always, but he didn't care. As the bottle dematerialized and he felt his consciousness trading places with Jekyll, he made one final act that made Mordred gasp. With a chuckle and a smirk, he raised one fist and rammed it against his cheek as hard as possible before everything faded away.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Once more, Hyde was surrounded by the familiar, silent darkness of Jekyll's mind. It was his prison, and while he had loathed every second of it before, he had grown accustomed to its embrace. Even if he raised his hand, he could not see it. His body was nonexistent in the blackness, though he was free to think and feel whatever he wanted.

Which is why he grumbled upon feeling the pain on his unseen cheek. "Shit… got the timing off on that one… Damn that smarts…"

As he waited for the pain to subside, the silence held firm. It was just a matter of time until the potion finished the transformation, then he would get to see through Jekyll's eyes again. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he was interested in ensuring this was going to finally end; This stupid goose chase had gone on long enough. If it dragged on further, he'd have to wrench Jekyll into that little mental study of his in order to-

Sound finally echoed among the darkness, softly at first.  _"Jekyll…? Jekyll…!"_

"Oh good. I was getting bored of waiting for this. Ten seconds is far too long to wait…"

It continued to grow louder as the blackness before him faded away. The fringes of his vision remained heavily shaded, like a terribly vignette photograph with artistic intent. Though his peripherals remained clouded with the blackness, there was a rough oval in front that acted as Jekyll's sight. This was all Hyde got to see whenever he was watching his host, but at least he could hear and any of the doctor's thoughts were filtered in with his own. It certainly helped make things less boring in the beginning.

The vision was blurry, but the clarity steadily increased. Jekyll was finally coming to, and it was clear from the perspective of the ceiling he was prone on his back. He slowly sat up, showing the displaced chair Hyde had pushed back before drinking the potion. Mordred sat as Jekyll's side with a near blank expression, though she was leaning close to his face with concern in her green eyes. Sitting on her knees, her hands remained tense and on her lap as one of Jekyll's hands momentarily blocked his vision. It was clear he was rubbing his cheek out of slight pain.

"…  _Mordred…"_

"…  _Henry… are you okay?"_

His vision slowly turned back to Mordred.  _"… You… used my first name again…"_

Hyde rolled his eyes… or at least made the attempt to. "Oh! Your ears sure are working fine there, mate! Off to a great start…"

" _I… Hyde said…"_  Mordred began as some sadness seeped into her voice. It was only momentarily, before her expression filled with frustration. Hyde grew curious before Jekyll's vision quickly shot to the side as Mordred's hand impacted his face. The berserker identity was quickly consumed by laughter, and he attempted to clap as Jekyll rubbed his other cheek.

" _I deserved that…"_  Jekyll answered firmly as Mordred glared at him.

" _You idiot!"_  Mordred roared.  _"Why did you give up before saying anything!? Why didn't you come begging to me or something!? Why are you too considerate!? You said I'm stupid, but you're just as stupid, Henry!"_

"Did I not just say that to you!? You two, I swear to shi-"

His vision bobbed up and down as he shook his head slowly in agreement. Hyde rolled his eyes upon seeing the tiny tears forming in Mordred's eyes. The last thing he was expecting to see was a tear-filled, emotional apology scene with the generic slow kiss, but it seems that's only par for the course. Mordred allowed Jekyll to reach out with his hand and brush the one, escaped tear away. She didn't frown or cry further, but smiled back at him fondly.

" _I am. I definitely am… I'm stupid for making you cry. I never wanted that... I only want to help wipe your tears away."_

She sniffled briefly, but kept her smile. " _I should have talked… I'm sorry for being stupid and hurting you too."_

He heard Jekyll chuckle. _"I guess Hyde's right… We're perfect, huh?"_

" _Stupid Henry..."_  Mordred playfully insulted one last time before she launched herself at him. As her eyes closed, their lips crashed together when Mordred's sudden attack forced Jekyll onto his back once more. Without any hesitation, Jekyll wrapped his arms around the knight to pull her closer.

Judging by the pleased sounds from both of them, he was already kissing back as his vision slowly closed. He whispered softly between sloppy kisses as his hushed declaration dripped with pure emotion. _"I love you, Mordred."_

They pulled away momentarily so he could view her flushing face. He brushed one bang behind her ear gently as she grinned that toothy smile.  _"I love you too, Henry."_

" _Forgive me... I'll never do that aga-"_

Mordred pressed her forehead against his with a pleased smirk to silence him.  _"Talk later, stupid. Shut up and keep kissing me."_

Jekyll quickly followed the command, but surprised her by seizing control of the next round of affection. Her pleased chuckles answered him.

"Aaaaaaand this is where I change the channel, because…  **Holy.**   _ **Shit."**_  Hyde groaned as the clear sounds of their impassioned reunion made him cringe. He really hated romance stuff. It's just days upon days of foreplay before the sex from his point of view. Why would anyone go through all that when you could just get to the bed in the first place? But… If it made Henry happy, and less cringe-worthy to watch and hear, so be it.

"Now then. What shall I do today?"

Once more, he was surrounded by the silent blackness, but it made Hyde happy. In the beginning, he could do nothing with it, and it was his prison. Being able to view each other's sights was practically instinct, and he felt that was all he could do. However, Hyde was not one to be patient with terrible accommodations, so he attempted to liberate himself from the situation in different ways. After many attempts of escaping, he learned it was impossible, but found something far more rewarding instead.

As he currently was, Hyde was just a collection of floating thoughts in the back of Jekyll's mind, but that was the key. Just like any person could have an imagination, Hyde retained his since it was just another facet of thoughts and feelings. Being in Jekyll's mind, he found it came with a significant advantage that could be manipulated after careful training. It was nothing that could manipulate or influence Jekyll, but it was almost as good as being free to roam the real world.

After all, when imagination was involved, there were no limits. Hyde smirked. "Let's go with a Pyramid today!"

In an instant, the shadowy prison was torn asunder in a flash of light. As it slowly faded, his vision was not marred by the dark vignette in his peripherals. Instead, it was as if he was viewing the newly minted room within the sandstone pyramid. Complete with columns, the beautiful ray of sunlight from the ceiling, and the luxurious feast table, it originated from the viewed memories of the Jerusalem Singularity. Ozymandias really did know how to live in style, and the golden tinted room embodied that idea.

Hyde raised a now visible hand in front of his face, noting how he now sported his battle attire as expected. He sat pleasantly at the high point, on Ozymandias' golden throne that overlooked the room. As he glanced his clothes one last time, he shrugged. "Eh. It'll do. No need to get too fancy with it."

He gazed down at the table and noted it was empty. With a snap of his fingers, it was filled with luxurious food from all reaches of the globe. The freshest of apples sat in a golden bowl beside newly cooked and steaming ribs. Among the many meals were the finest of wines scattered about the table, enticing him to descend and indulge in gluttony. It was a decent walk, and he didn't feel like doing it. He smirked happily, because he never did do it anyway.

This was the hidden power of being locked in a mental cage with direct access to imagination.

The only limitation was that he had to experience it with the senses first to make it come to life. Sight, sound, touch, smell, taste… the more the senses identified it, the more realistic it became. It was the reason the taste of modern food was on a higher priority than anything else. He could hear and see things through Jekyll's mind, and likely replicate it through similar means. There was no mimicking the taste of something without direct consumption, however. Thankfully, it was the only info he ever needed to collect anymore.

After all, he's already had plenty of direct information regarding his favorite subjects.

With a smirk, he snapped his fingers again, and already he could feel the sensual touch of a few female servers at his side and feet. Looking down, he noted the two olive-skinned, black-haired women who held trays of food for him as they sat at his feet. Their sultry looks were matched by the two at his side, who gently ran their hands to entice their master. These Egyptian beauties were all clothed in translucent, frilly attire of belly-dancing exotics, a visual choice he had not decided on in a few weeks.

It made him smirk further as the one to his left offered him an ornate smoking pipe for his Opium, while the one on the right teased kisses on his neck. Hyde could only laugh as the girls around him giggled. "Sorry about the wait, girls… Miss me? It's been a while, but I intend to make up for that in a  _big_  way."

His servers giggled more. "Ah, Henry boy… you have no idea what you could have if you spent some time experimenting while trapped in here…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a nod of approval, Hyde finished mentally setting up the dimly lit study. A gas lighting fixture hung from the center, giving a soft glow to the surrounding, luxurious room. The berserker calmly walked across the room to sit in his usual chair near the warm fireplace. With the curtains open beside the windows across from him, behind the doctor's vacant chair, Hyde quickly toyed with the idea of making it daylight. Upon getting blasted by beams of sunlight, he mumbled a few choice curse words before reverting it to a dark night.

"Alright… now to get that twat in here. He should be asleep by now, so…"

The berserker closed his eyes momentarily to mentally picture a fishing hook. It was a rudimentary way to do it, but it did the trick every time. Imagining it casting a line and snagging the assassin identity, he reeled it in as he opened his eyes. With a small flash, Jekyll was in the chair across from him with closed eyes, still sleeping silently with a pleasant smile. The battle-clad assassin would not be asleep too much longer after being pulled, so Hyde merely double checked himself for any lingering sinful odors; Tonight's conversation needed to be straightforward and void of distractions.

Slowly, Jekyll opened his eyes. They shot wide open after he noticed Hyde waving at him with a smug smirk. "You're bloody welcome, mate, but if you make me do that shit-"

"Why did you do it?" he interrupted firmly, eyes filled with confusion. Hyde blinked upon being interrupted before groaning.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again? As much as it'd be nice to punch and choke you out like that time, I'm not wasting my breath."

Hyde knew he was right, because they had been over this over two months ago when he first dropped the idea Jekyll had a crush. He thought it would be interesting to see what the newfound Jekyll did with this information, yet it turned out to be one of the longest chases he's had the cringe worthy honor of witnessing. At least it was finally at an end, though he would be infuriated if he had to go over everything agai-

"I understand you do it partially for your own advantage. You declared it. Watching me is cringeworthy."

"Not as much anymore… until you fucked up and realized what kind of a drunk muppet you are. Then you actually became worse than when we first met, so I had to fix it or risk the greatest migraine in the world," Hyde spat out with a roll of his eyes. "As proud as I was you got drunk, don't do it so recklessly again. Leave the crass drinking to me and not your unrefined liver."

Jekyll didn't narrow his eyes, but he did scoff. "I promised Mordred in front of the other knights that I'd only drink in her presence. I made other promises for Arturia too."

Hyde blinked and paused. With a slow nod he shrugged. "Huh. Strange promise, but I couldn't care less. I actually forgot the knights were watching."

"Yes… you were rather focused from what I observed…"

"All clear with them, or do I have more headaches incoming? There's no aspirin in here or anything, you know."

The doctor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I thought you said you could see everything I do…"

"I can turn viewing it on and off, but darkness is hardly entertaining," Hyde quickly covered. He didn't need Jekyll to know he was actually pretty content just imagining whatever he wanted in the dark corner of his mind; He'd lose any real leverage on him! "It's better than dying from second hand embarrassment though."

"Enough. I understand," Jekyll relented with a huff. With a newfound silence, the doctor chuckled softly, grabbing Hyde's attention. With a slowly forming smile, he nodded towards the berserker. "Thank you… Hyde. You could have done anything in that time, but you… restrained yourself for the most part. And then… You didn't have to, but you did… even if it was for your sake, you helped me more than I could repay."

"Oh? Repay, huh? Sounds like I get some debt leverage!" Hyde eagerly pointed out as he rubbed his hands together. Jekyll sighed at the moment's instant destruction, making his counterpart chuckle. "Kidding, Mister Jekyll. Relax. You already let me out to spar. I figure I could toss you a bone to forfeit any lingering rent-debt."

Suddenly, there was a small smirk on Jekyll's face as he eyed the berserker. "That's all? Not because you've changed even the slightest bit yourself, Mister Hyde?"

The berserker frowned at that insinuation. He the embodiment of everything that Jekyll had suppressed of his sinful desires. Endless lust, a thrill for violence, and enough greed to ruin a country flowed through his veins. It was a miracle he had walked through Chaldea so complacently and not hurt anyone or done anything for his own entertainment and pleasure. Does he realize what kind of self-control that takes from a berserker that doesn't have any to begin wi-

Hyde's mind suffered from a small panic attack, but he stubbornly refused to show any signs.

There was no possible way he could change considering he had no contact with others until the past two months. All he's had was spar sessions and occasional chatter with anyone eager to fight him, which were usually berserkers. There was absolutely no reason he needed to be kind to Jekyll, nor even care for him in the slightest more than necessary. He was his host who stumbled around in the dark like a lost mutt sometimes, and he felt it necessary to point the way for a dumb mutt. It was only to make sure Jekyll lived so Hyde wouldn't die…

Okay. Maybe he did care more than that. Just a little. The doctor was kind enough to let him out every now and then, after all.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Henry boy," Hyde scowled and scoffed. To his aggravation, Jekyll laughed. To the doctor's surprise, the berserker didn't really care any further. "That's all then. Nothing else to say, so… Feel free to leave when you want. I don't feel like talking anymore tonight. Have fun sleeping with Mordred in your arms, though I still say you should have had makeup sex. Your call I guess, you prude, muppet."

Jekyll blinked. Though a clearly a tad insulted by the suggestion, he was more confused at the revelation. "Leave?"

"Yes, genius. As in, get up and walk through the study door to go back to La La Land?" Hyde groaned as he made a sweeping motion to the door.

"You're suggesting that… all I ever needed to do to escape your meetings was to… merely leave?"

"Consider it a last courtesy. Yes, Henry. Walk out the door and you're back to sleep. I could pull you back in, but being in your company is annoying enough most of the time…"

After a moment's pause, Jekyll slowly got up. Hyde made no glances towards him as the assassin walked towards the door. He was about to groan as the doctor stopped beside his chair. Instead, he glared at Jekyll as the man looked at him. It quickly vanished in a sea of surprise as the assassin held his hand out for a shake. Hyde only stared at the outstretched appendage.

"Once more… thank you, Hyde. If you want anything respectable, I'm willing to listen in future conferences. I owe you more than I'd like to admit… but you've made me beyond happy."

After glancing at Jekyll's sincere smile, the berserker stared at the hand again. They've been through so much together, yet this was the first real genuine show of respect between them. It wasn't masked by ulterior motives, nor hidden behind overly arrogant words meant to deter the thought. This was a gesture of respect that Jekyll had never given Hyde ever since his inception.

They were one in the same. The yin and the yang of the same being, yet he was the one who only momentarily existed after being suppressed for so long. Of all the times Jekyll had tried to get rid of them, with the culminating potion as his hopeful finisher, the assassin had never recognized Hyde as a person. With a simple outstretch of his hand, and more gratitude than he's ever heard before, he finally did. It left the berserker partially speechless.

Still, in the silence that followed, Hyde found himself slowly reaching to shake his hand. He watched as Jekyll's smile grew surprised and happy. The two halves would finally-

Without shaking, the berserker quickly turned the outstretched hand into a pointing gesture aimed at the doctor's face. "Remember, Henry. Leave the heavy drinking to me. Shit, you're one hell of an embarrassing lightweight."

Jekyll rolled his eyes as Hyde chuckled. Moments before dropping his unshaken hand, the berserker grasped it firmly.

Their now mutual laughter filled the room.


	48. Fragment 47: Ballad of Conquest

"Hey, idiot! I already said no! Let go of me already!"

"Not happening, Mordred~! Let's go! Naomi is waiting!"

"I never agreed to this!"

"That's okay~! I never asked you~!"

Frankenstein walked behind the one-sided, bickering pair with a small smile. As the trio walked through the hallway, Astolfo happily dragged her friend by the wrist while the saber made a theatrical play out of her escape attempt. The overly happy rider had a thousand-watt grin as he happily skipped in a pink sundress. While the berserker had a white variation of a retro-styled dress, Mordred sported a pair of ripped denims and a white crop top. Her red leather jacket flapped in the air as the rider continued his mission.

Mordred growled and looked back at Frankenstein. The berserker merely smiled sympathetically. "…Sorry."

"I've been betrayed by both of you…" Mordred glumly huffed as Astolfo and Frankenstein giggled.

"Oh come on, Mordred! It's just a dress! You need to look cute for your first date with Jekyll, and  _no one_  knows cute more than me~!"

Mordred only growled again as they turned a corner. Her eyes widened in hope and delight upon seeing a potential savior. "Hoy! Iskandar! Help me! This dumb rider's trying to get me in a dress!"

"Hey!" Astolfo pouted with a small huff.

Iskandar stopped walking as the trio approached, with one massive hand clutching a can of Pringles. The muscular redhead scratched his beard with an amused grin before placing his hand on his jean-covered hip. He noted the trio glance briefly at his plain, black shirt which lacked any logo, but sported two simple words: Total War. With a slightly devious look, the King of Conquerors merely shrugged, making the small glint of hope vanish from the saber.

"Ah… but Mordred. I admittedly know very little about modern fashion trends! Though… it appears you have the finest war host for the intended conquest." He grinned. "You are only missing Cleopatra and Ne-"

"What!?" Mordred fell into a mixture of flabbergasted and betrayed, making him and her companions laugh. "H-How could you!? Save me, dammit!"

"Have fun, Mordred!" the king proclaimed happily as he turned down the corridor they appeared from. With her incredulous yelling, and her companions' giggling, fading away, the king inhaled half of the can's contents. As he chewed, he tossed one last, satisfied smirk at the hallway behind him. Mordred was stronger than both, so she should have been able to break free easily; You can only hide something so well.

It was just another unique moment in this curious place.

Compared to every other war he has participated in, this was by far the most unusual of circumstances. Though he was concerned at first it would lack the massive battles he had experienced during the Moon Cell war, he was content to discover this was far from the case. With the potential for large scale conflict on foreign lands, his interest was more than piqued. The down time, company, and living standards only sealed the deal, and the king found himself more than exhilarated at being summoned to Chaldea.

With a content smile as he crushed the now empty can between his hands, he made his way towards a less-traveled section of the Residence Area.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 47: Ballad of Conquest** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Although Marisbilly Animusphere was far more open when compared to most mages of the Clock Tower, prestige was never far from thought. His living conditions were significantly better than the rest of the staff who shared the smaller rooms in the main sector. At nearly seven times the size of a regular room, the former director's suite mimicked a small manor. This private sector had six rooms adjacent to it for high profile guests, but none ever used the slightly smaller accommodations save for his own daughter. Accessed by a lone hallway and built separately in the mountain, it was perfectly isolated.

This made it ideal residence for two of Chaldea's more egotistical kings.

Iskandar didn't have much of an interest in room space since he often spent time elsewhere, and Gilgamesh's suite was one of the rarer spots. The King of Heroes had taken over Marisbilly's old suite since all personal belongings had been long removed. He was sitting in the living area, which served as the first of many smaller rooms that encompassed the suite. It was the largest of the connected rooms, which made a great lounge for a small host of occupants; Four couches, two tables, a large bookshelf, and a minibar defined this purpose.

There were only two individuals in the room, and there had never been any more.

With a more unsatisfied look than usual, Gilgamesh rested across the entirety of a couch. Dressed in the leopard print pants and a loose, white V-neck shirt, the King of Heroes swirled his golden goblet of wine with a sour expression. He stared at the burgundy wall as he lounged on the royal-red cushions. The colors complimented the stained cypress wood of the other furniture scattered about the luxurious living room. They did not, however, reflect the same shade of irritated red from the eyes of the archer.

Patiently, the King of Conquerors sat with one arm thrown over the back of a matching couch. He remained silent, waiting for Gilgamesh to sort out his thoughts as the blonde's attention moved to a wall-mounted cuckoo clock sandwiched between two landscape paintings. The goblet in his hands was swirled again, but Iskandar's own remained still and empty. Quietly, the large man placed it on the coffee table in front of their perpendicular couches. This caught Gilgamesh's attention, who opened a portal to reveal the container of golden wine.

"Thanks," Iskandar nodded as he took the jug to refill his goblet. Gilgamesh only remained silent before sipping on his own. After placing the jug down gently onto the coffee table, the rider dared to break the silence. "Is there a reason this one bothers you, goldie?"

Gilgamesh flashed a glare of annoyance at the chosen nickname, but ignored it. "It's just a memorial essence. It should not bother me this much."

The room fell silent as the King of Heroes took another sip. He swirled the wine in his hands, mimicking the thoughts that churned behind divine, red eyes. Only the ticks of the clock could be heard as time passed. Finally, it broke once more. "… They were memories of my child state."

Iskandar watched Gilgamesh curiously after his admittance.

The two made eye contact as Gilgamesh stared sourly at the rider. Only a small number of people Gilgamesh ever interacted with him on a rather civil level. Though his male master could be counted in the number, even Gabrielle could not get through to him. It was a rare form of acceptance of sorts, and Iskandar took that honor seriously. It was one of the few times the rider would consciously attempt to reel in his overbearing persona, if only not to lose this rare chance at being in Gilgamesh's good graces.

Though the newly arrived Indian trio were added to the count, Iskandar may have been the only one Gilgamesh would reveal any slights. He wouldn't disclose all of them, but on occasion, like now, he would let something slip. It was never a need for acknowledging someone's opinion or asking for advice. Gilgamesh did not declare anyone here his friend, since no one here would ever have that honor as he often declared. To be honest, Iskandar had a few hunches on why Gilgamesh occasionally spoke to him of such grievances, but he would not voice it.

Perhaps if the time came, he would, but today would not be it. He only sighed and scratched his beard. "You never were fond of your child self though. Why would it bother you further?"

"The memories of my younger self were hazy," he admitted again, startling Iskandar. The archer's eyes narrowed. "This newfound clarity is a source of frustration. I don't like it."

"So there are even things in your own life you loathe…" Iskandar mused out loud, earning another sidelong glare from the archer. "His time in Chaldea too?"

Gilgamesh remained silent, but Iskandar already knew the answer. It was likely a collective of tied memories, much like the one Arturia had received yesterday. He would not receive a definitive answer from the archer. "We shall leave it there… This is not what I wished to discuss. I have bigger interests than dealing with a mild irritation. Gudao has dutifully informed me the final singularity has been located, and we depart this weekend on Doctor Roman's suggestion."

 _'Looks like Shakespeare's play is delayed again,'_  the rider thought with amusement.

Curiously, the blonde's mood had risen ever slightly. Though the recent memorial essence still sullied his expression, there was the glint of interest Iskandar had rarely seen. It was rare Gilgamesh ever took interest with a singularity, and he had only deployed to primary ones at Gudao's careful request. For him to be even remotely interested in the location, and the male master's act of informing him first, made it relatively clear for the rider. Iskandar was the first one to secretly guess Gilgamesh's identity during their time's fourth war, so this was hardly a comparative investigation.

"Babylonia. We're setting foot in your kingdom, then."

"I shall permit it, though many do not deserve that high honor," the King of Heroes noted as he shifted to a seated position. He swirled his wine before taking another gratifying sip. His lips twitched ever slightly downward. "It is in that caster's best interests not to have ruined my kingdom… I shall judge him personally, as is my law."

"So you will be with the first team arriving," Iskandar noted easily with a small grin.

Gilgamesh nodded back, though he did not smile. "As it should be. However, I have made recommendations on who shall be accompanying me. I know not if your retainer informed you yet, but you are one. There are very few I hold respect for, and I wish to personally introduce you to my kingdom upon arrival."

"I can't say no to your invitation, Gilgamesh," the rider chuckled.

"You cannot. I have already ruled it so," the King of Heroes actually smirked back. He reached for his goblet and picked it back up, raising it towards the rider. "Feel honored and privileged, Iskandar. I shall show you the civilization of the true king."

The two raised their goblets and clinked them together. With small sips, they consumed the alcohol. Iskandar noted the arrogant man's now clearly better mood, and his occasional glances towards a nearby door. As the rider drank the rest of his heavenly beverage, he too passed a glance towards the ornate oak door. It was not the fancy electric doors behind him, which led to the Chaldean hallway, nor did it lead deeper into the suite.

Yes. He was likely looking forward to the chance to see that individual, more than anything.

As he reached over to refill Gilgamesh's cup, he pondered the possible thoughts of the man before him. He always held himself to high regard and prestige, and demanded everyone do so. Was it the same for that person the king held dear? They had never talked about them, but he wondered how those two were like together. This arrogant king considered someone his equal, but what was that person like themselves? There was only one way to truly learn since Gilgamesh was so tight-lipped, but that only raised the real curiosity.

Would the only person Gilgamesh considered a friend ever occupy the neighboring suite beyond that door?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Pyramid was fairly empty, with its three occupants only having arrived from dinner's conclusion. Iskandar's act of overthrowing Darius III had earned him the title of pharaoh, and a welcome place among the Egyptians and their chamber. Like during his campaigns, he often wandered with no solid home, but he had many places he felt welcome. Ozymandias' Egyptian Room in Chaldea was but another he was more than appreciated, and even honored as a fellow pharaoh.

"Tomorrow our last respite begins, but there is no reason it cannot begin now! I deem it suitable for we pharaohs to begin our own celebrations!"

"A splendid idea, Ozymandias," Nitocris responded from her seat across from Iskandar. She materialized her staff before standing up, looking dazzling and proper as always in an ivory sundress with gold accents. "I shall get the fine wines Caesar has gifted. A fine, friendly tribute from our dear Roman allies."

With a snap of her slender fingers, Nitocris summoned a portal to bring forth her minions. The little Medjeb, who seem to be used for everything from combat to chores, waltzed out of the portal. With unbelievable coordination with no hands, they scurried over to a nearby cabinet within the Pyramid and opened the latch. Bouncing like toddlers, they quickly acquired the wines and balanced them upon their heads. Iskandar enjoyed the sight, but soon turned an inquiry to the Sun King.

"The famous Roman Emperor and his dear Pharaoh are not with us tonight?"

"They are enjoying a romantic walk on the beach, but they will join us later," Ozymandias replied with a million-dollar smile. It matched the rich nature of his white suit pants and dress shirt as he sat proudly at the head. "Until then, they trade one luxury for another! Nitocris! I cannot allow you to have the only minions doing work! Therefore, I shall summon some dear children of Wehem-Mesut!"

With a wave of his staff, and a bright flash, the two male pharaohs were laughing. Nitocris, with wide eyes, a happy squeal, and an adoring smile, quickly attempted to corral all the newly summoned kittens into her arms as they played on the table; Her former air of elegance was entirely destroyed. Her headdress twitched happily as the female pharaoh blushed, instantly coming under assault by the mewls and gentle pawing from the celestial kittens. As she cooed and played with them, two larger cubs were helping the armless Medjeb pour the wine into golden-accented glasses.

Briefly breaking her descent into adorable bliss, Nitocris raised her filled glass with the other pharaohs. "Cheers!"

Their glasses clinked, and they soon sipped the luxurious beverage. Nitocris had to stop part way through as the kittens attempted to get a sip. She struggled to hold them back while giggling. "No, no, babies… This is alcohol."

Ozymandias turned his attention away from Nitocris' loving coddles with a chuckle. "Iskandar. Will your retainer be joining us after he concludes the strategy meeting with the masters?"

"That depends how late they run. He's been complaining about a lot of uncertainties the landing may encounter."

"I see. That is understandable, as the safety of every pharaoh much be taken into utmost consideration, isn't that correct, Nitocris?"

Ozymandias purposefully redirected the confirmation to her because she clearly wasn't paying attention. She only continued to pamper the little kittens as one of the larger cubs rubbed against her leg beneath the table. The two male pharaohs only laughed again. "Yes. That is what I thought! That said…. I hope the masters have seen fit to place me with the landing team. I am also curious to see the King of Heroes' lands with my own eyes."

"Surely he wants to brag about his kingdom to you too. Maybe you were among his recommendations and were not informed yet," Iskandar responded with a chuckle. "Rivals or not, Goldie won't hesitate to prove his superiority over you."

"Yes… well, that will be for me to judge. The King of Kings shall have the final say, as proper of a true Pharaoh," Ozymandias laughed back with an amused smirk.

The trio's attention was soon snapped to the doorway to spy a quietly squealing Astolfo. The pink-haired rider looked into the room happily while holding his own kitten. His eyes were locked on his gifted pet's companions. "Ah~! So this is why Mister Sprinkles wanted to come here! He kept pawing towards more kitties!"

"Astolfo! Please, do come join us. The Sun King demands it so," Ozymandias motioned with a proud grin. He was met with the happy nods from the fellow rider, who quickly began skipping around the table to join Nitocris and her batch of cute companions.

Iskandar chuckled before taking a swig of his own glass, relishing in the openness of the Sun King. He still had that unmistakable air of superiority, but his improved cordiality and friendliness to his fellow servants was a welcome change. It was nearly as drastic and welcome of a change as the King of Knights' attitude and outlook. If the serious Arturia and proud Ozymandias could shift their view even slightly, it made him curious if the same could happen for Gilgamesh. The chance was likely to be slim to none though.

That attitude was one of the hardest conquests he's ever seen, and it has barely changed in the many months he's been in Chaldea.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The video intercom's alarm buzzed to life at exactly 0700, but the snoring didn't stop until nearly an hour later.

Iskandar sat up abruptly, throwing the empty bags of chips from his bare torso. They joined the crumpled blanket at the foot of his mattress, alongside several discarded magazines. With eyes still closed, the rider scratched the only clothing he wore: a pair of briefs mostly covered by loose, black gym shorts. With a yawn, and a well-practiced throw, Iskandar sent a small, rubber ball careening towards the buzzing screen. The annoying sound was halted upon impact, making the rider chuckle in victory.

He threw his legs over the large, custom bed, which sat lower to the ground than the standard ones. With legs bent carefully around discarded books and magazines by his bedside, the muscular man rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After a loud yawn, he stretched his arms outwards and stood up. A few quick strides later, the lights in his room flared on to reveal the sheer chaos that often defined his living space.

If there was one thing Iskandar could never conquer, it was keeping a clean room.

The only extra furniture was an oak display case that acted as a trophy rack. With no other furniture, one would think the room could be kept clean, but the floor was a minefield of snack bags, magazines, books, and other items he found interesting. Several large pillows acted as the only form of seating, and the rider preferred using the floor as opposed to a table. During many campaigns where speed was of the essence, he had grown accustomed to using whatever was available to plan, which was usually the ground.

He walked over to his closet, which was the lone space kept relatively in order, if only because of his retainer. Sliding the door open, he mumbled to himself about finding something comfortable for the day. With a quick glance, he reached in and pulled out his signature Admirable Tactics shirt and loose, grey sweatpants. It was going to be a very casual day, so there was no need for anything remotely formal.

With ease, he tossed the clean clothes onto the only part of his bed without clusters of material he had been browsing before passing out. They landed between his only bed pillow and a stack of magazines borrowed from Gudao, though he didn't mind they were already a week late on being returned. They were the last subscribed magazines his family received on a monthly basis, acting as a pseudo time capsule for where the world was when Chaldea became its own dimension.

Iskandar had happily browsed through the magazines, gleaming as much information as he could about modern warfare. These articles in specific were from the United States Air Force, where Gudao's father had served as some sort of coordinator. He had been less interested on the pieces involving direction and focus, and more on the new weaponry that caught his fancy. He was surprised to find the small documentaries he saw during the fourth war were just the tip of the iceberg for modern combat.

He was happy to learn the B2 was still a popular contraption, and still wished for multiple for his own army.

As he was about to enter his bathroom to shower, there was a knock at his door. Looking at the time, he gauged it was probably his former master who remained prompt and regimented to an extent. He turned towards the door, but did not call out. Due to his snoring, and the complaints from nearby servants, his room had received extra sound proofing. Yelling through his door would have to be rather loud, and though he never checked his volume, it was still too early for him to feel that rambunctious. He wasn't on campaign or anything.

The door slid open to reveal Lord El-Melloi II's back as he gave a friendly wave to a disappearing Billy and Nobunaga. The long-haired man turned around and smirked at his king. It was unusual for most to see the usually formally dressed El-Melloi with hands in the pockets of black track pants and a loose, forest green shirt. Iskandar and the rest of their little group saw it rather often.

"Good morning, Rider. Glad to see we're still on  _your_  time, and your room is as much of a warzone as ever."

"You always harp on the little things," Iskandar chuckled as the caster rolled his eyes.

"Zhuge Liang's saint graph also finds it distasteful, but it's pointless. I can't move a mountain."

"Not with that attitude. You always needed to learn when to charge straight through!"

"Perhaps when it's not my king then. You always do as you wish," El-Melloi noted with an amused smirk. "Shall I wait for you?"

"If you wish to. I shouldn't be long," Iskandar noted as he motioned towards the shower. "We've got a great day ahead of us, ripe for conquest!"

El-Melloi chuckled. "As much conquest as party games will allow us, mind you."

Iskandar stepped out of the doorway to allow his retainer to walk in. With careful steps around the dropped conveniences, the caster walked over to the collection of pillows and sat down on one. He glanced at the clipboard discarded on another, carefully reached over, and plucked it. The shower turned on, but he didn't turn to note it. Only a minute after Iskandar's disappearance, a rapidly forming cloud of steam poured from the open doorway to explain everything.

"Did you go over the notes I gave you?" El-Melloi asked with a raised voice. It was one benefit of having a sound proofed room.

"Indeed. It is good you will be with the landing force. I also look forward to the others in the small team!"

"…and the part about your critical role should our team hit a hostile beachhead?"

Iskandar's chuckled echoed from the steaming room. "Of course. I presume my retainer will be with me to help drop the Leyshift Beacons."

"Certainly. If they work or not that far back in time is the real question," El-Melloi sighed as he placed the clipboard back down. "Mashu's shield is potent enough not to warrant any detection concerns, but the beacons are small and one use. We're hoping they will still be targetable."

"Then there's only one way to find out!" Iskandar laughed heartily from the shower. "We can only give Gabrielle's team good luck if they have to use them! Toss your strategic worries to the side and let your king seize victory from chaos!"

El-Melloi chuckled again. "I figured you would say something like that, Rider…"

"We can talk more about this another time. This break is for celebration and rest! Our only thoughts should be of gaming conquest!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As expected, the gaming marathon during Chaldea's last respite was off to a solid start. The electronic section of the Game Room had the core group plus a few extra employees. With a theme centered around party-style choices, it was meant to be a fun and uplifting venture before the servants departed for a long deployment; The last big competition had been last week.

While the activities took place in the smaller section, the bigger one was dedicated to snacks and drinks. Shuten was going to bring luxurious, but tame, food for the actual meals, both from Kintoki's curious request and to save the kitchen staff effort. Until then, the countless bags of chips, dips, pretzels, and other assorted treats were scattered on different tables. The recent trip to a more-recent time allowed for their massive stockpile, which Blackbeard acquired for all of them; Raiding was his specialty after all.

Currently, the pirate rider was trying to control his breathing as he steadied himself against one table. His other hand clutched his plain, white shirt above his heart as he laughed while his jean-covered legs shook with the threat of collapse. The current round of Pokemon Stadium minigames had been stopped for the few employees and Waver to stare at the unfolding scene with laughs of their own. Even Iskandar, who was chuckling between mouthfuls of chips, was having issues breathing.

"Waver get us out of here then  **Burn. The. Room. Down!"**

"I'm not burning anything," El-Melloi chuckled as he crossed his arms. "What has you acting like a bloody baby?"

The caster smirked at his gaming rival who was currently doing his best to imitate a cat. Crammed as tightly as possible into a corner of the section, Tyler was crouched on top of a sturdy bookshelf lined with board games. With arms gripping the walls for dear life, he stared towards the center of the room with unmitigated terror. Even beneath the loose-fitting white polo and jean combo, one could easily tell the employee was quivering. With a shaky hand, he pointed briefly at the offender.

 **"That!"**  He yelled as he shot a half-glare at the caster. "Do something about tha- No!  **Don't take a picture!"**

Too late. One of his employee friends already snapped a photo for posterity. He would have grumbled more, but he was still quivering in terror.

"Pray tell, then... Why does it have to be me?" El-Melloi asked incredulously with a small smirk, making Blackbeard laugh harder.

"Because you're the only one here with  **fire!**  I wouldn't dare ask any of my friends to get near that damn-  **OH MY GOD! THE SPIDER JUST MOV- HELP!"**

For the friendly and carefree Tyler, there were very few things that actually caused him great stress and panic. Both of his phobias were the epitome of unyielding anxiety, as proven only a handful of times. While Iskandar heard from Serenity and Rena that needles were one fear, the group collectively knew about the spiders. Of all the possible things to be worried about in Chaldea, including the end of the world and having a chaotic servant tearing through the place, only these two made him lose sleep. To Iskandar, these were rather ridiculous phobias, and ones Tyler should get over.

Too bad the rider's first attempt, which was this one, did not build a beachhead for a road to recovery. At least it was good entertainment. The doors to the room slid open.

"Woah! What's with you, Tyler?" Kintoki appeared at the entrance of the room with an amused grin. He crossed his arms over his unbuttoned, black collared shirt. It displayed the front of his muscular torso and partially covered the top of tan slacks. Iskandar looked towards the berserker with a small grin, which Tyler couldn't see, and mouthed the key word. Kintoki raised an eye in curiosity until Blackbeard pointed to the ground. Upon seeing the eight-legged fuzzy cretin, the berserker also laughed.

"It's not funny! Why the hell can't Solomon vaporize spiders!? Why humans!? Look at that **damn _thing!"_**  Tyler practically squeaked as he pointed at the spider on the ground. Iskandar didn't have the heart to tell him it was plastic. "Multiple eyes that stare into your soul from the ceiling! Demons I tell you!  **DEMONS!"**

"Hoy, it's just a spider, Tyler," Kintoki chuckled from the doorway. "You handle the ones in the games pretty golden!"

"Those can't crawl up my leg and murder me in my sleep!" Tyler roared, causing one of his fellow employees to lean on her friend for support. Iskandar had dutifully informed the others of his intent, but not Tyler. Too bad his plan didn't work, but not many strategies survived first contact. "Someone just please!  **Please! I** _ **beg**_ **you!**  Do something about the demon!"

"The demon? Does that refer to mine presence, Tyler?"

Iskandar turned to the doorway again as Shuten sauntered through with her usual smile. The Oni's seductive, sapphire wrap dress was still leagues better from her battle attire. While Iskandar could appreciate the female body, those clothes had been beyond daring compared to some others. The more pressing concern was her intoxicating aura that… incapacitated most humans until yet another dosage-potion had to be mixed; Tyler and the other employees have apparently had worse-tasting medicine to ingest, admittedly.

She tossed a giggle and gentle touch to Kintoki before turning her attention back to Tyler. He remained petrified. "Shuten! Be careful! There's a vicious demon in the room!"

"Always charming of thou to see an Oni so innocently... I could almost devour you," Shuten teased as she looked at the source of fear. "This is thine problem?"

"Yes! Oh good god I think it moved again!" Iskandar also didn't have the heart to tell him El-Melloi was playfully moving it telekinetically.

Shuten giggled as she tossed an amused glance at Kintoki. The berserker chuckled. "Fear? Why does one fear that which cannot bring thou harm? You are always the comical human."

Tyler was unconvinced. "They're beings of evil, Shuten! They bring all sorts of hellfire!"

The Oni tilted her head and released an amused, sultry giggle. Tyler was unfazed due to petrification. "Dear Tyler… A fake spider is no herald for terrible consequence."

"… **FAKE!?"**  Tyler roared, making the entire room burst into laughter. Slowly, and with a look of pure rage and betrayal, he turned to his rival.  _ **"…YOU!"**_

"Place blame where it belongs, Tyler. My king only wished to help you get over your phobia," El-Melloi chuckled as the glare slowly turned to Iskandar.

"Well done, Iskandar! I haven't laughed this hard in months!" Blackbeard stated as he attempted to dry his tears of laughter.

"I didn't think you would react like this!" Iskandar bellowed as Tyler slowly got off the bookshelf, grumbling and groaning all the while.

"I feel so betrayed…"

With renewed control, Blackbeard walked over, casually picked up the spider, and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Tyler quickly shoved his hand into a nearby bowl of pretzels to stuff a few pieces of comfort food in his mouth. Still giggling in her usual, seducing undertones at his former dilemma, Shuten began summoning bowls of her luscious and exotic foods. Kintoki walked over to help her set up a table as they began talking quietly to each other.

Thanks to the restoration of stability, and a half-hearted apology to Tyler, Iskandar happily cleaned off his hands with a napkin. His retainer and the employees had returned to the other room to finish off their round of the current video game before trading off with the second group. The King of Conquerors would state today was off to a great start, but he always made sure every morning began that way.

There was simply no substitute for human satisfaction and laughter. What better way than a few jokes and these entertaining modern activities?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Even as dinner was being held at the salon, the Game Room was bustling with even more activity. Some servants and employees had opted to join the enduring group for more entertainment rather than have a regular meal. With Shuten returning yet again to give catered, personal food for the occupants, the only thing they were missing was the kitchen's five-star cuisine; The Oni's food, while extraordinary, was admittedly rather ordinary.

At the curious suggestion of Kintoki and Iskandar, the assassin stayed to observe the modern games. The game group had become well acquainted with Shuten due to how much time she spent around the berserker. Remembering her fondness for festivals of all kinds, Iskandar figured she might like a particular brand of games that really brought a celebratory air.

To his and Kintoki's delight, he was not wrong, as Shuten's curiosity turned to fondness for the current game selection.

_**~~I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"~~  
~~I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"~~** _

Thankfully the sofas were safely against the wall this time.

"Shuten's winning this round!" "Go Shuten!" "Don't just let her win, boys! Shake those hips more!" "You need more seductive sway, Tyler!" "Shut up, Scowly!"

"Thine modern activities are certainly enjoyable," Shuten giggled as she followed the dance moves displayed on the screen.

As with Mordred and Cu with fighting games, it was merely a matter of matching Shuten's interests. If those two liked fighting games, Iskandar figured Shuten might enjoy dance genre. Now she was playing with a bright smile as she danced alongside Kintoki and Tyler. The berserker and employee were struggling a bit with some of the moves while Shuten made them look natural.

Iskandar leaned against the back wall with his retainer, enjoying the sights and sounds of a high-spirited Chaldean gathering. From the delighted laughter between Cu, Blackbeard, and Mordred in the next room over a game of Cards against Humanity to the cheers in this room, it brought a fond sense of comfort. Though far different from the drunken celebrations with his men, it had its own flair of exhilaration and satisfaction he gladly relished.

Two employees left the virtual section to join the group playing the offensive cards in the neighboring area, or possibly get snacks. The marathon party was only going to pick up further as he heard Drake's booming voice enter the room, likely with the promised armada's worth of alcohol for Blackbeard's proposed game. Though stripping games of any sort were banned, unless in private, there was no bar on beer pong or some other drinking games; There was only an unspoken rule of moderation.

Cu stuck his head into the doorway with a grin. "Hey, Iskandar! El-Melloi II! Blackbeard's going to set up Beer Battleship! First round is him again Drake!"

"Oho? This is something I want to see," Iskandar grinned enthusiastically as the room erupted into cheers. The current song had just ended, and Shuten had maintained the highest score by a longshot. The rider could see the glint of satisfaction in his retainer's eyes upon noting Tyler's dominance in the dancing game field was coming to an abrupt end.

"Victory may grace you next time, boys," Shuten suggested with a small giggle as she playfully nudged Kintoki. The berserker sighed bashfully and scratched the back of his head while Tyler chuckled. With his attention now divided, Iskandar patted El-Melloi's shoulder, signaling their turn. With a smirk, the caster nodded as they traded places with Kintoki and Tyler to fight the current winner. As the other employee traded off with his companion, Tyler cleared his throat.

"Try not to break a sofa this time, King of Bros! Val will be pissed!" the dark-skinned employee jested, causing many in the room to chuckle at the colorful memory.

"No promises!" Iskandar yelled as he flashed a grin and thumbs up to Tyler. The laughter drowned out the beeps as another employee chose the random song button.

The roulette began, making the room go silent in anticipation. Soon, their fate was decided, and El-Melloi instantly groaned in exasperation. Shuten looked rather curious and pleased about the brief preview while cat calls and cheers filled the room. Cu's head reappeared back in the doorway with delighted intrigue. "Did they get that Cairo song? Barbra Streisand?"

"Better!" Tyler answered between chuckles. "Waver's favorite! Katy Perry's California Gurls!"

"It's not my favorite!" the caster snapped as Iskandar laughed heartily beside him.

"Whatever ya' say, Grumpy! Get those hips swaying!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Iskandar stretched his arms under the starry sky of the resort, enjoying the power of the view from the Tropicana Sector of the boardwalk. Even if it was fake, the skyline's mimicry of reality's clear sky gave a comfortable sense of place. It was appreciated unanimously over the endless overcast of their dimensional prison, though it was not why he always came here. Iskandar was no star gazer like the male master, but it made the real focus shine brighter in his eyes.

With softly lapping waves, and the vague reflection of the stars upon its surface, the makeshift ocean looked as wonderful as always. So many times on his journey did he wish to see this sight at the other end of the world. Countless more had he seen it as a servant, scattered across many singularities in human history. Every time he stared, his mind would lose itself in its majesty as the soft crashes matched the beats of his heart.

If only his army could share these moments with him.

Well, there was one who did. His retainer slowly approached the king. "Little far for a tiny stroll."

It was quite the walk from the Game Room, admittedly. Iskandar personally couldn't wait for the proposed Arcade section of Club Cove to be accepted and built. The Game Room was always just a tad cramped, but he made every room a bit smaller with his presence. "Oho? Have I been away that long?"

"Not long enough for the others to notice," El-Melloi chuckled with a small smirk. "They're far too lost in Rocket League."

"Ah! That fun event, is it? I must make a hasty retreat then," Iskandar bellowed in pure excitement. "So the employees were not bluffing about the length. That's good."

"Tyler would have never lived it down if he did. Thirty-six hours straight, and it's only hour fourteen," the caster noted as they began their stroll back to Club Cove. Sliding his hands into his pocket, he sighed. "… and after that, another seventy-two and we'll be landing in Babylonia. Here's hoping Gilgamesh is a hospitable host."

"I think being among his own people will do him good," the rider explained simply with a shrug.

"Let us hope so… or we're in for rather frustrating down time."

"There you go again… always worrying about what might come," Iskandar chuckled, making his retainer roll his eyes. "Gudao's team is the strongest yet to form a beachhead! Everything will be fine and we can go about our business... Maybe we'll even find you another date in this singularity."

With bellowing laughter, he relished the caster's sudden break in composure. "Rider, you idiot… I'm not going to just bring back some ancient woman as a trophy!"

"That's how we did it back then…" the muscular hero pointed out. There were plenty of trophies during his campaigns, and his men certainly didn't mind. A boost in morale did a lot of good, and his retainer could likely use a bit. "Hmm… that girl we found in our war was rather fitting for you, I'd say. Excitable, overbearing, and enthusiastic. Just the thing you needed. Maybe I can find you another like her."

El-Melloi walked both dumbfounded and amused by his former servant. He sighed, though a humored smirk was present. "There  _you_  go again… deciding things for me without my input. Bloody hell... And you call me your equal?"

"Of course you're my equal. That should never be questioned. We are both servants, and you have done remarkably well as my retainer. I knew I chose well."

With a satisfied smile that matched his King's, waver chuckled. "Thanks, Rider."

"Anytime, boy… Now, about your issue with claiming a woman. It's gone on long enough. I will negotiate with Roman and the masters to allow me to leyshift-"

" _ **Rider!"**_

Iskandar chuckled at his former master's expense. It was always reassuring to know he could still find ways to prod the caster.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Twenty-four hours and the group was still going. It was an accomplishment for the humans, but just a trivial thought for the servants who didn't need sleep. To them it was likely a serious effort that they poured their energy into, and he recalled the many days he did that on campaign. Judging by the sounds of Sci-Fi weapons, they were currently using war games to keep themselves awake through simulated adrenaline. Even with the loud noises in the background, he remained focused on his task.

For Iskandar, there were few things that could match the thrill of a serious campaign.

He was the King of Conquerors, and his exploits have been well researched into the modern times. Military Academies and scholars would often analyze his concepts and strategies, placing them among the highest tier of prestige among names such as Hannibal Barca and Sicipio Africanus. Though many could pore over his plans and ideologies, they could never  _feel_  what he did on campaign. Sometimes it wasn't as complex as many made it out to be.

It was often very straightforward for him, as was the decision to simply cleave the Gordian Knot.

The dream of Okeanos was always on mind during campaigns, and that drove him forward alongside the thrill of battle. To clash his treasured and mighty followers against a worthy, opposing force was just another step. To celebrate and share the burdens with his followers thereafter was yet another. Every moment he lived was but another step on his grand strategy to realize that dream through his conquests.

To think that dream was but a wild fantasy. He still laughed ironically at that revelation to this day.

Even with his new perspective of what Okeanos meant, he merely learned the lessons and chased the meaning of that dream. In this new time and chance, he gladly pursued another glimpse among allies old and new. He still partied, celebrated, planned, and more beside his more recent companions, and it made taking those steps forward that much easier again. With so many powerful allies at his side, and with dozens fulfilling their own, unfulfilled desires, he felt it was only right to pursue the new meaning of his vision of Okeanos; It was a song of courage for the wild human hearts that dared to chase fantasies and dreams that may never be truly realized.

He just wished he was doing better at the current task.

With a serious expression and a scratch of his chin, Iskandar stared at the board game in front of him. He had opted to take a small break from the marathon to find new entertainment with some recent, curious visitors. Even still, the rambunctious laughter echoed from the nearby section, but it did not shake his focus. Even as Blackbeard and El-Melloi looked over his shoulder curiously, he did not ask for any advice.

This was his battle, and his alone, against the forces opposing him. He always reveled in the challenge against worthy forces.

He didn't blink as one of his opponents finished her turn with simple consolidation. "A safe move, Altera."

"Thank you, Iskandar. I look forward to your counter attack."

The battlefield was far different from his usual. The board game before him depicted a map of the world, with boundaries drawn across vast swathes of space and separated by different colors. Dotted lines reached across various waters to connect territories, creating avenues for the armies placed upon the fields. These little plastic men, artillery, and cavalry in various factional colors were scattered about the board in various amounts. Though simplistic at best, Risk sometimes was never as straightforward as intended depending on who was playing.

Across and to his left at the table, Altera was happily sitting in her chair. With a lovely white blouse and a black skirt, the tanned saber lightly kicked her legs underneath the table in content bliss. She had an amused, yet competitive, glint in her eyes that was mirrored in her tiny smirk. A pile of white troops rested on the table before her, similar to Iskandar's yellow cluster in front of him. They were copied by the third and last player, whose red pile was currently much larger than both.

Nero was slumped in her chair with a defeated expression. Her ahoge dipped lower than usual, and she pouted in her chair with crossed arms over her vibrant red sundress. She occasionally stomped her foot lightly in irritation, earning chuckles from the rider and a sympathetic smile from her self-declared little sister. Her expression only fell again as Iskandar looked to her with a smirk.

"Empress Nero… My armies will commence their invasion of Iceland. Prepare your defenses!"

"W-What!?" Nero balked, earning a giggle from Altera and a chuckle from Blackbeard. "You just took Great Britain from me last turn!"

"I wish to have the reinforcing aid of Europe before Altera's armies breach the Urals and assault Ukraine!" Iskandar declared without hesitation. El-Melloi shook his head behind him, likely thankful his king didn't reveal battle strategies in actual combat.

The King of Conquerors grinned as Nero pouted with raised fists. "Fine then! I accept the challenge from the legendary King of Conquerors! Prepare to lose your forces!"

They both picked up their respective dice and began rolling. Iskandar's three dice ended up five or higher, while Nero wound up with snake eyes. On the first roll, Nero had already taken a dreadful hit. With her mouth hanging open in disbelief, Altera couldn't hold her overwhelming giggles back any longer as Iskandar bellowed with laughter. She removed her first two casualties, leaving only four pieces garrisoned on the little island.

They were all that stood against Iskandar's invading army of fifteen, which was likely the prelude to a true breakout campaign into North America.

"I will not stand for this! I will take back Rome if it's the last thing I do! Umu~!"

"I could give you Rome after I conquer the world," Altera offered with a smile, making Nero stick her tongue out at her. The tanned saber giggled again.

"My hands shall earn the victory, Altera! I will personally beat you, King of Conquerors!"

"We shall see, Nero," Iskandar simply chuckled as they rolled their dice again. The rider's troops took a single casualty as Blackbeard offered the muscular man a bowl of pretzels.

With a nod of thanks and a new mouthful of snacks, the king continued his fight with Nero. It was far different from their conflict in the Moon Cell, and far less violent. Their armies had clashed hard, each with their leaders fighting to prove something to someone. Ironically, even on opposing sides, their intent was all for Altera's sake, even if Iskandar did always relish in battle.

One always went to war with great purpose, but it didn't have to be a lone one.

Fighting against Altera's forces and losing had been quite the battle, as had his defeat at the hands of Nero. It seemed even the King of Conquerors was destined to lose against worthy opponents, but he held no regret over that. Though not as ecstatic as Cu Chulainn or Li Shuwen, the rider was happy to fight strong opponents, and even lose, especially when they wound up on his side now. To clash with hearts and minds on the fields of battle showed true personality and shined a spotlight on a person's soul.

Even in such a mundane game, he could see the competitive spirit within an individual. It wasn't as much as battle, and certainly not enough to truly prove a point, but it was present. With games as various as they were in modern times, it also told tales of a person's likes and dislikes far more than a clash of armies ever could. With their own skirmish of plastic figures drawing to a close, Iskandar smiled. Though he would gladly accept a rout at the hands of the beautiful and determined Nero, who also held him in exceptionally high regard, today would not be his loss.

With a satisfied grin, and a pout from the Empress, Iskandar moved seven of his remaining troops onto Iceland. His forces now controlled roughly a third of the map, leaving Nero with one less territory. Her ever shrinking expanse of red was being assaulted from two sides, but it was the same case for them. Still, she resolved to pout and throw a light tantrum as Altera gave another sympathetic smile to her dearest friend and now bigger sister.

It had little effect. Altera was comfortably in control of nearly half the world.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They actually managed to do it.

Thirty six hours straight of playing games, and the spent employees were mostly scattered across the ground and furniture of the Game Room. Tyler was totally wiped out at one of the snack tables. He had gone to sit down and have a few pretzels, but promptly succumbed to his tired state. As proper for the group of friends, Kintoki had carefully drawn a mustache on him in permanent marker. Judging by the other employees who were passed out on other furniture, he was the only one to receive the special treatment.

Rena's newly modified, robotic hand gently poked at Tyler's cheek. "Rena… Please let him sleep."

"I just wanna see if he's dead or not~!" Rena quietly chirped, making Serenity giggle. The robot sat among the snack bags on the table between Serenity and Tyler. The assassin had come to check up on her friend and found him in this state. She had brought along her stacked bowl of ice cream, while ensuring none dripped onto her sky-blue sheath dress. Quietly, she enjoyed the blueberry ice cream, while contemplating whether to carry him back to his room.

"He'll likely be out until tomorrow," El-Melloi informed after guessing her thoughts. Staying up for the servants was a joke, so he merely sat nearby with a Pepsi in hand and a pleased smirk. "We got pictures of his current state if you want them."

"Oh~! I want them if Serenity doesn't!" Rena chirped. Serenity was about to tell it to lower its voice, but Iskandar's bellowing laughter proved Tyler was absolutely comatose.

The muscular man entered the room with several containers of ice cream, making Serenity smile. Though Shuten kept stopping by to give the group actual food and drink to consume, including alcoholic beverages, the modern frozen treat was not in her inventory. Discarding the containers and bowls onto one table, he looked around with a grin to note at least one employee was stirring. El-Melloi rolled his eyes; The group really had driven themselves into the ground.

It was a pleasant sight nonetheless.

A facility at war could still proudly claim moments like this on a monthly basis, if not weekly. It was these times of celebration and personal entertainment that kept morale at an all-time high. Spirits were important during war time, which was always part of the reason Iskandar was constantly overbearing and enthusiastic. There was no point going to war if the men had nothing to look forward to, both in terms of when they return and the hard-earned trophies.

Then there was the final truth he had come to realize with his residence in Chaldea. Ever the traveler, the King of Conquerors rarely settled down in one place. They were just brief stops on his endless campaigns during his short life, but he never yearned for a place to call home. Given the circumstances of his summoning, he had finally experienced what it was like since his childhood. While it lacked many things that exhilarated him, it also offered him many more he never previously considered.

Tyler quickly shot awake with a surprised expression, startling Serenity and Rena as he quickly rubbed his eyes. "Oh god! What time is it!?"

"Nearly half-past ten now," Kintoki stated as he helped Iskandar open some ice cream containers. The muscular redhead began scooping some chocolate swirl while the grinning berserker organized the paper bowls. "You did golden, buddy. Just fine."

"I didn't sleep before thirty-six straight, right!? Right!?"

"No, you goofball… El-Melloi II said you stayed up and promptly passed out on the mark," Serenity offered with an amused smile.

"Ah…" Tyler responded with a tired nod of his head. Iskandar pushed the newly scooped plate of ice cream in front of the employee and began to scoop Kintoki's-

Tyler promptly passed out again and fell face first into his ice cream. Serenity and Rena were having serious issues breathing through their giggles while El-Melloi chuckled during his newfound search for a camera. With a devious grin, Blackbeard quickly disappeared into the Video Game Section before returning with the aforementioned item. Kintoki and Iskandar only stood by and let them snap away, sure to place this among the other fun moments they've collected.

Regardless of the glory from the conquests, there was no greater satisfaction than knowing a lively home would be waiting for their return.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**CONTINUITY NOTICE: Fragment 48 isn't next chronologically**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**The next piece in chronological order is supplemental story "[Redemption from Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13102935/chapters/29977239)".**  _ _It is the development of Gilgamesh with snippets of a few other servants. It is **highly recommended**  to read the entire story next, though it is still fine to continue reading Fragments without it. As stated before, this is a Short Story Cycle (Interconnected One Shots), with every supplement story counting as a giant entry. They are separated only because of the thematic shift and length._

_**There will be relationship/friendship/character developments and scene references that will not make sense if you continue to Fragment 48.** _


	49. Fragment 48: Her Personal Teraphobia

_**FINAL WARNING:**  Fragments beyond this point take place after supplemental story_  **Redemption from Sin**.

* * *

Shakespeare hummed softly at the library's front desk, happily penning his newest creation. He lifted an arm to stretch as it pulled against his green dress shirt. With a smile, his humming continued as a mop of blue organized a cart behind him. Further away, Helena's hair peeked out from one of the central aisles. Her flying familiars buzzed gently through the air, reorganizing books with her quiet commands. It was another usual day at the library which remained permeated with near-stillness. Medusa usually cherished this atmosphere.

Unfortunately, silence was no longer her supporter, as of late.

A lone page flipped to break the silence, but it could not tear her back to reality. She sat on her regular couch, on her usual break, but it was no longer the same. Her current book lay open in her hands, but her blank eyes behind her glasses only glazed over the words without comprehending them. She felt uncomfortable and vulnerable beneath her black turtleneck sweater and jeans, but her face remained composed stoicism.

For three days, she had carefully managed herself, ensuring nothing looked wrong on the outside. Her façade was perfect which allowed her to hide the raging tornado within. An earthquake could not shake her more than that memorial essence did, but she would not allow anyone to see. Medusa was always capable of handling her own problems, so this should be no different. That's what she kept telling herself as she followed her daily routines robotically, but it was not the case.

Ana's memories haunted her every waking moment. They were a mix more powerful than her structured and disciplined self could suppress. Visions and glimpses were one thing, but remembering the heartbeat or the tears that ran down her smaller self's cheeks as she looked upon her-

No. She couldn't think that right now. If she was to hold onto her composure, she couldn't allow those memories to get to her here; Not when two of her companions were sitting comfortably across from her. With every fiber of her being, Medusa suppressed any shivers and kept her eyes glued on the book before her. She managed to read an entire paragraph before the words sent her tumbling into gloomy, fearful thought once more.

"…Medusa?" Quietly, the rider looked into the berserker's two-toned eyes and observed her companion was equally as curious.

Frankenstein wore her favorite custom caps for her array, which allowed her to squeeze that much closer to Anton. They shared the employee's long blue scarf that was wrapped around their necks while he read to her quietly. Since Da Vinci gave him the day off, his uniform had been exchanged for khakis and a jade polo. It matched and blended with the berserker's casual princess dress. As she stared, she realized she only noted what they wore now; She never even greeted them when they arrived.

"Are you alright?" Anton asked carefully, though his voice was gentle. The book they read was now partially closed in his lap as they gazed at her.

"Yes. I'm alright… I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," she quickly supplied. Though the couple across from her glanced to each other in concern, the man subtly nodded. They quietly went back to their reading, leaving the rider in relieved, but troubled, silence.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 48: Her Personal Teraphobia** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_In her weakened state, Merlin had suggested the best way to end the composite goddess Tiamat was for the Axe of Marduk to collapse on top of her. Doing so meant the entire complex would bring the entire mountain down due to its sheer size, but it was the best way to secure her death; Ana's scythe was incredibly potent, but their energy was dwindling while the giant adversary kept finding new reserves. With this in mind, Gudao had given Merlin the go ahead to weaken the roof._

_Boulders and dust fell around them like rain, but the servants did all in their power to ensure Gudao's safety. Mashu had smashed the third boulder that threatened the master in her free arm. Shiki shot past, slicing another large one in half to sail clear past the escaping duo. With pinpoint accuracy, the dozens of Hassans ensured safe passage by bouncing their throwing daggers off of threatening, incoming rocks. With every leap, they grew closer to the massive cavern's exit._

_Medusa and Brynhildr formed the tail, ensuring nothing chased them from behind. A few surviving hatchlings of the doomed second generation had come from split tunnels, threatening their escape. Thankfully, Hundred Face's specialty made decoys and evasion simple, but it always helped to have a fallback plan. The decision proved right as the anguished screams of the composite goddess reverberated through the chamber._

_Beams from Gorgon's hair thrashed around them, forcing them to dodge. Her attacks harried the escaping group, but they kept focus; The axe was collapsing quickly. With the exit so close, they would only have to brave the questionable integrity of a small cave to reach the safe surface above. As Mashu reached the cavern's exit tunnel, she stopped to allow the master to turn back. He nodded to Medusa, so she turned to do her part._

" _Ana! We're safe now! Regroup with us!" Medusa yelled out over the angry earth. She dodged falling debris with Brynhildr as they faced the fighting duo. Ana's scythe sliced into Gorgon's flank, forcing the goddess to keep her eyes focused on her. She slashed at the small lancer with her talons. Brynhildr looked at the rider in worry as the fight dragged on without pause. "Ana! We need to escape!"_

" _If… If I leave, she can still stun everyone!" Ana roared out over the composite goddess' attacks. Medusa's calm expression faltered as her small counterpart glanced back at her with determination. Even at the distance, though she could not see it behind her specialized blindfold, she could hear the resolve in her voice. It burned brightly in her cry, "I'll keep her mystic eyes locked with my own, so please… Save yourselves!"_

" _Ana! No! You have to escape with us! That was the plan!" Gudao cried out from further ahead. He flinched as Merlin vaporized a boulder from falling down on him and Mashu. The cascade was coming down harder, but even still, Ana kept fighting the fury-blinded goddess beneath the incoming reaper._

" _I'm not your servant!" she yelled back, though not with disdain or hatred, but desperation. "I'm not following your order! …I have to do this!_ _ **Run away already!"**_

_Gudao and Mashu looked conflicted, but the surrounding servants were growing more concerned by the second. Slowly, and against their wills, they were ushered into the entrance tunnel as the massive executioner groaned down from above. Its lumbering edge inched closer towards the fighting pair in the center of the sprawling chamber. Medusa's gaze shifted back and forth between the cave, axe, and Ana-_

_Brynhildr gently grasped the rider's upper arm. Medusa turned to look at her and immediately felt the regret and sadness leaking through her voice. "…We have to go!"_

" _No! I'm not leaving Ana!" Medusa yelled as her composure cracked. Her sisters loved this tiny version like a second Christmas gift. She remembered how much they appreciated her smaller form months ago when influenced by the potion. Ana was like a gift to them, and she couldn't bear to tell her family she had failed to save her against her… older self. She reached for the Breaker Gorgon, ready to tear it off and assist her again. "I need to save her! I won't let her die! I can't-"_

" _ **Medusa! Run! Please! I beg you!"**_ _Ana cried out, letting out a pained scream as Gorgon's talons sank into her small form. Medusa' breath seized in her throat, hearing the blood curdling sound as the smaller counterpart's life force dripped from the gaping wound. Her childlike cries of torment even made Brynhidlr flinch beside her. With sudden urgency and desperation, Medusa struggled against the Valkyrie's new hold to wrench her blindfold off._

" _ **Brynhildr! Let me go!"**_ _Medusa roared over the falling earth, but the lancer did not listen. They had to get out, she knew this… but Ana! She had to save-_

" _ **Medusa…!"**_ _the lancer cried out loudly, cutting the composite goddess' hand off with a swipe from the modified Harpe. The monstrous figure shrieked in pain as her hair flailed angrily, letting the lancer fall to the ground in a heap. The goddess' blood sprayed all over the little lancer, making her gasp for air. Medusa and Brynhildr's struggle ceased momentarily in equal indecision. Ana's pained voice made the decision for them, as she stared at the angry goddess to keep her own mystic eyes locked._

"… _T-Tell… Tell Gabby I'm s-sorry!" she whispered as the tears fell from her eyes, knowing Medusa's hearing would catch it. She clutched her open wound with one hand as Gorgon lashed out against falling debris to preserve herself. "…And please, Medusa…! …Be happy…! M-Make our sisters happy… with the smile… they love! Cherish those lovely wreaths… Samila… g-gave to our family...! Do it… for both… of… us…"_

_Brynhildr quickly made her decision. She grabbed the frozen Medusa as she weakly reached out for her counterpart. She was unable to muster her monstrous strength through her despair. All Medusa could managed was a pained, heart-wrenching cry that made Brynhildr shut her eyes with guilt._ **"ANA!"**

_The Axe of Marduk finished its final approach, making the cavern shake with its deafening descent. Brynhildr repeatedly mouthed her apology to Medusa as she dodged them through the debris. The rider's shaking form still reached for the mortally wounded lancer, but the smaller counterpart only smiled. Medusa's heart cried as she heard the childish giggle of her counterpart clearly with her exceptional hearing._

"… _Thank you…"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In the darkness of the room, Medusa's gasp was quickly stifled by one of her hands. Realizing she was hyperventilating, she focused on controlling her breaths. Her eyes remained shut due to an absurd fear for opening them; What if she was still in the memory?

Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by her dark room. It was ridiculous to believe she was still trapped in the memories, but her shaking hand that grasped her bedsheets proved she did. With shallow breaths, she lowered her hand so she could gaze at it. Though it looked like her slender form, she could almost see the scaly talons of her monstrous counterpart. It scared and sickened the rider, making her scowl and curse herself.

Restful nights were impossible due to the vivid nightmares caused by the recent essence. She was glad Chaldea's Fate System prevented dreams from leaking properly between master and servant. With so many present, the many visions essentially countered each other unless a dedicated, shared channel was created beforehand. It was a boon for privacy, which Medusa wanted as much of as possible.

With her breathing stabilized, she looked around her room, which mimicked her sisters' perfectly. The sole exception was a large bookcase beside her bed that was custom built into the corner. Shaped like an L, it had an embedded nightstand next to her bed. Between it and the bookcase section hanging above, there was enough room for a porcelain lamp and her current reading material. She eyed the small alarm clock nearby that showed it was a little past four in the morning.

After waking up five times that night, she might as well get an early start.

With a sigh, she gently plucked the mystic glasses from their seat and put them on. After doing so, she turned on the lamp with the pull of its tiny brass chain. Her legs swung over the bed with cat-like grace, making the sheets barely ruffle with her movement. A white nightgown clung to her curves as she tiptoed across the room to her closet. While she gently smoothed her long hair with one hand, she contemplated whether to go to the library early or release stress by running the mountains.

Her tense muscles decided for her. With a swirl of prana, being careful not to wake her sisters, she was clad in her form-fitting battle dress. Gently, she took off her mystic glasses as she walked back to the lamp. Once the light had been shut off and her eyewear discarded, she quickly and silently exited her room without a sound. Her feet easily navigated their living room-

Medusa stopped by the coffee table as the nearby nightlight turned on due to motion activation. It was there on the rare occasion Asterios slept on their rug; It was difficult for his large hands to properly turn on the lights if he needed anything. Usually it would never bother her, but they illuminated the room's newest addition overhead. She didn't want to, but her body unconsciously turned to allow a brief glance at the precious gifts.

Hanging on the wall, caught by her peripherals, were the wreaths Samila gifted their whole family. The flowery arrangements of purest white, magically preserved with Helena's aid, glowed in the small illumination from the nightlight. The three hung symmetrically in a small triangle with their names within each. Asterios had been gifted a wreath as well, but it was in his personal room with the other berserkers. Hers was on the bottom beneath her sisters, but she had never touched it since delivering it for Chaldea to leyshift home.

It was Samila's gift, who had been nothing but motherly and compassionate to all of them. Helping her with the flower shop had been a wonderful experience, even with her smaller form occasionally teasing her for being the preferred little sister. It had been hellish enough to nearly lose her sisters because of her monstrous counterpart, but to lose Samila too? She hadn't even gotten to give a proper goodbye in her numbed state.

With clenched fists and increased self-loathing and fear, she knew that run through the mountains was now necessary.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Since her morning run, the day had been exceptionally mundane. She had skipped breakfast, opting instead to work at the library to give her companions an extra break. By lunchtime, she had decided she didn't have any appetite and offered to man the front desk again. Hans and Helena had given her a curious look, but Shakespeare enthusiastically accepted it without extra flair; She was glad he didn't go on one of his occasional soliloquys.

Thus, here she was, sitting at the front desk trying to pass the time by reading. Not wanting to put much effort into her clothes, she opted for a long-sleeved, black sweater dress. Her long hair was wrapped loosely in a large, casual bun that lay against the turtleneck top; She did not want to fight with her hair today. Though she received a few compliments from her coworkers, the outfit was decided primarily by her mood, first and foremost. It was at least very comfortable and non-distracting while she read.

Instead of a new book, she decided to reread one of the first ones she gazed upon since entering Chaldea. Several employees had talked highly about it, but it was by the male master's recommendation that she decided to delve into it. She was hoping the familiar paragraphs of the trilogy's first would distract her mind with vivid imagery. To her relief,  _Lord of the Rings_  did just that.

Reading the lines again made for a powerful distraction from her own troubles, but the occasional foreshadowing lines sometimes flipped a switch. Medusa had gone so many months thinking her past was behind her. She sighed in aggravation, questioning why it had to bring such a cascade of trouble and uncertainty into her daily routine. All she wanted to do was enjoy her new life here, just like many others. Couldn't she just have her relaxing days back-

She looked up from her book and noticed Gudao standing awkwardly on the other side of the desk. In his hands were two large books, covering most of his white polo with their size. He shifted back and forth in his black slacks before noting Medusa was now eyeing him. With a small smile and a nod, he at least roused a tiny chuckle from her. "Sorry, Gudao. I didn't notice you."

"It's alright. I know you love being engrossed in your books," the master replied as he quietly placed the books onto the desk. Medusa quickly laid her bookmarked reading material onto a clear spot on the desk. The process for checking which books out was made easier with a computer, but the inside covers still needed to be opened and scanned. Gudao handed her the first one, and she quickly noticed it was one of the newest retrievals.

_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe  
** _ _By C. S. Lewis_

Noticing her pause, Gudao merely smiled. "I'm looking after the girls for Atalanta this afternoon. She and the Emiya family are on the supply run with Gabby. I volunteered since it's been a bit since I've gotten to look after them…"

"So you're reading to them then? I'm sure they'll like that," Medusa smiled softly as she scanned the first book.

Gudao nodded as he handed her the second one. "I hope they will! We finally got ahold of this series on yesterday's supply run…  _Only_  a dozen tries to finally find this."

The aged pieces of literature were in good condition, but they were larger and more illustrious than most; It would be awkward to read comfortably. She went to scan the second one, but its number made her confused. "…Gudao, did you mean to grab number six? I believe you wanted the second."

"Ah… yea, about that," Gudao chuckled. "There's a controversy involving the numbering of those books. Chronologically, the sixth one happens before the first but was published much later. It's a bit of a mess and often argued, really, so I thought I'd let the girls decide which one to start with."

Medusa slowly nodded in understanding as she scanned the item. "Always the considerate one."

The master scratched the back of his head. "I try. I don't like making a decision without the say of anyone involved. It makes me feel like a terrible person."

Medusa kept her small smile. Honest to a fault and more than considerate of privacy made Gudao a horrendous magus personality wise. It instead made for a considerate and thoughtful friend, and a satisfying master to work for. He was leagues better than dealing with Shinji, but had more assertion when necessary than Sakura.

She missed that female master, but she was glad to accept her current ones. If she ever did appear in Chaldea somehow, she'd be sure to brighten her day like these masters tried to do for them. Then again, there was a fear involving that too. She would get close to her again, and Medusa was currently filled with dread and fear over what may happen to herself. It was yet another troubling thought to her growing list.

Gudao's eyes flashed with a small curiosity, and concern, that made her stiffen unnoticeably. She would allow his gentle inquiry. "Medusa… Sorry to touch a sore subject, but… are you coping well?"

She paused as Gudao picked up the books. With a small sigh, she nodded her head. "…It's bearable. Please don't worry. I'll be alright."

"I won't push any further then." And that's what she appreciated from the male master; He knew when he would be invading. Gabrielle was much pushier, but it was always with the best of intentions. Thankfully, Gudao acknowledged that sometimes the best intent was to give space and privacy.

With a small smile, Medusa was glad she got lucky this summoning. "Have fun with the children."

"Without a doubt. The tropical air helps," Gudao chuckled as he nodded one final time to her. "I'll return them well before dinner. I hope you have a good day!"

"I'll try, thank you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Only two hours until dinner yet her mood had noticeably soured. Medusa had noticed her coworkers giving her concerned glances, but she didn't want any sympathy. Sure she could appreciate it, but getting those looks wasn't making this any better. If anything, it just brought up her worries even further since it'd lead her train of thought back to the root of the problem. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came up to her, and her streak finally broke today.

With a clearly irritated sigh, she placed a book back into the cart without properly sorting it. Helena had approached with an uncharacteristically meek fiddling of her fingers. The purple sundress wearing caster quietly eyed the visibly irritated rider, waiting patiently for her permission. Medusa was glad Hans had disappeared into an aisle on the far side, while Shakespeare was asleep at the front desk; Hopefully they would not hear.

Medusa motioned with her hand, making her companion nod quietly. "Medusa… It's alright to talk to us if you need someone to listen. At least I am… I'm sure you don't want Hans' sharp opinion when it comes to… well…"

"You can say it," Medusa sighed as she picked the book back up, feeling the tension leak through her fingers. "My memorial essence. The clear vision of Ana becoming-"

"Medusa, you're not a monster," Helena asserted firmly, though she kept her voice low out of consideration.

The rider chuckled dryly. "Madam Blavatsky… I am Medusa. The feared monster of the Shapeless Isle. There's no denying what I had become, especially when I watched as… as  _I_  attacked my sisters weeks ago… I can't keep pretending I'm not some-"

"You're not, Medusa!" Helena shot back noticeably louder. "We've all seen it! You're steadfast and composed! You're kind to the few friends you have! To us!"

"…And how much longer until I ruin it all?" Medusa grumbled to herself. With narrowed eyes and a shaking hand, she put the book onto the shelf where it belonged.

There was no denying what Ana experienced. Her counterpart, in her dying breaths after the axe crushed their adversary, trapped under the ruined mountain, had somehow evolved into Gorgon. She had closed her eyes, feeling her life-force fade. When she woke... The memory itself was chaotic and blurry, but she felt the despair and grief over becoming the nightmare she fought so hard to slay. The newfound state saved her from vanishing, but she remained in that mountain for days.

Though her strength recovered by the second day, thanks to indirectly siphoning the energy of the slain second generation, she didn't move. She remained in that hellish, ruined chamber she carved out for herself and cried. Ana only wished to slay the abomination she loathed, yet she had then become that which she despised. She let loose her soul-crushing wails alone in that ruined mountain, wishing only for someone to end her misery. Those cries haunted her every day, making her question when it was her time to turn.

After making a comfortable place for herself here, she felt herself becoming a threat again. It was possible for her to become that monster just by overusing her own abilities, but she ensured that wasn't the case. Since her sisters arrived, she was determined to use her monstrous strength as little as possible. Was this just fate laughing at her? That she could try as she might, but she was doomed to become Gorgon anyway?

With all this now her fact of life... fulfilling that last request was impossible. Medusa couldn't even force herself to smile for her sisters. They had been a touch more distant themselves, and she believed it was out of fear for her. The rider couldn't blame them, but she couldn't make them smile either. She was the cause of their unhappiness, without a doubt. It hurt and frustrated her, but not more than knowing she would once again be their demise if she didn't do somethin-

"Everyone pens their own fate, Medusa. Grasping the past like a child clutching its mother before taking its first steps is just a reflexive thought," Medusa's eyes narrowed as she gazed up. The male caster in a blue suit stared back evenly with arms crossed. He had come over, but she did not notice when during their sudden silence. "If you wish to ruin everything, you will do so. If you desire against it, your self-fulfilling prophecy will not manifest."

Medusa scoffed. "Whether I wish it or not, there's no mistaking what happened. Ana turned into Gorgon against her wishes."

Helena turned to Hans in silent concern, and even the male caster looked at a momentary loss for words. It was a topic that was not discussed outside of the command circle of Chaldea, so many were still left in the dark over that incident. Knowing the facts couldn't be denied, Medusa huffed. "I'm thankful it was Ana's memories I got and not Gorgon's… the last thing I want is to turn into the monster without warning… at least now I can prepare myself."

Immediately recognizing what she meant, Hans unfolded his arms to glare at her. "Just like that? You're going to throw everything you've been gifted away out of uncertainty?"

This was the decision she came up with. For the best interest of her companions and family, she had to push herself away before she turned into that abomination. Though her memories of her monstrous state were non-existent, she could still remember the slow satisfaction that grew with every death. This time, there would be no humans to slowly give her that taste; Her memories returning would be all that's necessary… and it horrified her.

"It's for the best. It'll hurt less for all of you when I finally turn into your enemy," Medusa spat quickly as she briskly walked past the two. Before they could ask where she's going or stop her, she interrupted. "…I'm leaving early. Don't try and stop me."

As her emotions raged out of control, and she fought to suppress them, Medusa left her two friends staring. She passed by Shakespeare, who quickly woke up at the desk while she pushed the doors open. As she disappeared into the hallway, the confused playwright scratched his head and yawned. Quietly, he looked around the room and spotted the crestfallen face of Helena and an angry Hans. He tilted his head in confusion as Hans seethed. It wouldn't be much longer for an answer.

"Unbelievable!" Hans shouted, breaking the harshly defended rule of the library. "Out of consideration, I held back, and then she does this! Is she sightless with or without that blindfold of hers!? To cherry pick facts that suit her narrative, only to discard the other truths that fill the remaining pages! Has she learned absolutely nothing by being present in this absurd place!?"

"What choice words! And here I always imagined you loved the tragedy, dear Anderson," Shakespeare quickly boomed, making Helena frown at him. "Ah, but this is no laughing matter. I presume this has to do with our dear Miss Medusa's growing tale? Her sole thoughts finally given voice?"

"I appreciate a well-written and compelling tale, but this is nonsense!" Hans retorted with a scoff as Helena gawked at Shakespeare's unintentional pun. "Satisfied! She was merely satisfied with her life, and now she's become absolutely terrified of becoming what she fears! She's terrified of ruining it all, so to solve her conundrum… she resolved to destroy everything! What outright hypocrisy! I actually thought better of her!"

"Will you two be more **considerate**  and  **sympathetic**  for Medusa!?" Helena shot back angrily. "Put yourself in her shoes! Medusa had a terrible, tragic life! That memorial essence has probably wreaked havoc on her emotions and reminded her of something terrible! She's afraid of losing everything she's gained and chooses the only way to preserve that happiness for the rest of us! Even if it means shutting herself away in fear and anger over becoming a monster again! Now are we going to keep talking about her condition or are we going to figure a way to help the poor girl find her way again!?"

Calming herself down, Helena glared at Hans, only to see he was staring at her blankly. Confused, she noticed his small glances towards Shakespeare and the door. Slowly, she turned to see what the other two casters noticed as she went about her own tirade: There was suddenly a fourth person accidentally listening.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Medusa did everything in her power to ensure she didn't stomp through the windowed hall towards Salon de Marie.

Her small trip outside did little to cool her nerves, so she thought of a different plan. Though dinner was still an hour away, it was looking completely unappetizing, so it felt best to forgo that option. Instead, she wished to pacify her dread with some alcohol. She loved a fine liquor, and it would do much to soothe her anger. Perhaps if she was feeling up to it, she'd drink more than enough to put herself into a numb stupor.

Maybe then she would actually have a decent night's sleep…

She eyed an employee, not caring she had a potent glare behind her glasses or the fury she emitted. The lone male looked at her and recoiled in shock, smacking his side into the wall to gain as much distance as possible from the rider. As she passed, keeping a small look aimed at him, he managed to break through his own palpable fear. With scampering, slipping feet, the man scurried down the hall as fast as possible, earning looks from several others.

Medusa only huffed and kept walking, even if the incident grated her shattering nerves. That man wore a similar look so many men did as they begged for their lives. Many brave warriors came to the shapeless isle in droves, looking to slay the so-called monster to obtain her sisters. Sometimes they would meet with Stheno and Euryale, while many others the warriors would encounter her. For almost all, it was the same arrogant look that turned into sheer terror.

It irked and irritated her at first, but slowly she had begun to relish it. Seeing the look of fear on a human's face was a welcome change from the airs and declarations of hatred many gave her. Slowly, she reveled in their helplessness before she took their lives. It had become a blessing for her among the endless torment and loneliness. It was her first steps down the road to becoming that which she reviled.

Medusa gazed up as another employee turned into the windowed hallway from a smaller corridor. He nearly ran into her with his head glued to a clipboard. "Shoot! Sorry ma'am-!"

It terrified her that a part of her was amused in that look of goofy, dumbfounded fear on yet another employee's face. He froze, practically petrified before her moody glare. There was the hint of satisfaction in seeing it, and it set off that runaway train of thought once more. Maybe it was already happening. Maybe she was becoming Gorgon again so soon? She wanted to apologize, but the man was already scampering away in fear.

She sighed and clenched her fists, practically stomping the rest of the way to the French parlor. She was grateful to pass the opened library door without incident, but she tried to calm herself. She couldn't enter the salon with such a displeased look without drawing further, aggravating attention. She just wanted to be left alone and possibly cool down; That alcohol was looking more welcoming by the second.

Passing the cafeteria, she only walked by a robot doing cleaning duties. It barely gave her a glance before continuing its routine, thankfully leaving her be. There was only a small stretch before the salon now, but she was having doubts on whether to enter. She wasn't cooling down fast enough, so going to Lex at Club Cove was looking more appealing. With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead in irritation as the door to the salon came within just a few steps of-

"…Medusa? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

A male voice spiked her irritation once more, but in her annoyance and desire to be left alone, she didn't recognize it. She glared up and spat quickly, "Leave me be if you know what's good for-!"

In absolute terror and guilt, she froze as she looked at the startled Anton. The glint of fear and concern mixed in his eyes like a melting pot, and he took a step back out of reflex. To his credit, the man didn't retreat or squabble. The programming genius merely stared at Medusa as she covered her mouth and took a hesitant step away. Her hand shook as she tried to control her breathing.

That look in his eyes had shaken all her thoughts free. In that moment, she realized what could be as she stared at her regular, human friend. She could almost visualize the full terror on his face as she slashed into the kind soul, and it raked her heart like a rain of blades. Unconsciously, she took another step away as her eyes narrowed in self-loathing anger and disappointment. To her dismay, it made Anton look around uncertainly, almost like he was looking for help.

"Medusa, pardon me! I didn't mean to upset you so mu- Medusa!? Medusa!"

The rider didn't register that his look of fear was for accidentally upsetting her. She didn't even acknowledge that he cared for her wellbeing. All she was concerned with was running as far away as fast as possible, hoping she wouldn't hurt her friend or anyone else any further. With fear tearing into her soul, she was afraid it was already too late to stop anything, and that her own sense of happiness was forever gone. She bolted as fast as possible down the new hallway, hoping she could find a quiet place for a desperate respite.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nearly dragging her fleet slowly, Medusa gazed forward at the farthest edge of the Tropicana sector. She was only a few more meters from the solitary park benches and lush grass that served as a romantic spot for couples. With the illusionary boundary allowing the ocean to stretch far into the distance, it made for an incredible sight in the amber light. In the distance, the sun was getting ready to dip its tips into the horizon within the next hour.

With a dreadful look, the rider didn't bother looking at any of it. Her composure had finally collapsed, making her shamble forward in a daze. Upon reaching the soft grass by the gravel shore, she allowed her legs to surrender so her knees could kiss the ground. Her breathing was shallow and desperate, but she paid no attention to it as her fears thrashed her mind. In her attempts to get as far away as possible, she unconsciously ran to a place that could remind her of the Shapeless Isle.

How many times had she stared out across the empty sea, wondering when the next humans would arrive with hatred in their hearts? It felt familiar, yet it was so vastly different. Even as the cool, tropical breeze tried to tickle her skin as her hands fell limp on the soft grass, she couldn't shake her fears. She was no longer in Fantasia Resort, for her mind had brought her back to that rocky, cold Shapeless Isle.

She brought her hands up slowly to her face, looking numbly at her slender hands. Once more, she would blink and see the scaly appendages. Some of her hair had come loose from its bun, and the moving breeze made them feel alive and hissing. With a shiver, she wrapped her arms around her sweater dress, suddenly feeling cold and vulnerable.

This was not how Medusa would act, but she didn't have a choice. Terror, fury, frustration, and more roiled within her mind, fighting for control over what she should do. Even among the negative grasps, there was the small voice of reason and optimism she had gained in her stay. It begged her not to do any of this, but how could she listen after what she witnessed this past singularity? How could she believe she wouldn't turn into the Gorgon and potentially ruin this new home she's come to appreciate?

Gritting her teeth, Medusa glared out towards the sea, lost and confused. Her hurricane raged on, throwing the wildest of ideas into her head. She questioned the uncertain woman who sat here, since the real Medusa was always coolheaded and knew what to do. With another blink, she dared to question why she could have ever hoped not to become that monster. On the tiniest slither of a thought, she even dared to believe she could redeem herself by ending it all before the carnage started. That thought unnerved her further but was immediately discarded.

Medusa didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that soothed her. She sat there silently, staring endlessly into that open ocean as distant voices rang into the air. The waves gently lapped at the gravel shore and the sun embraced her with its warmth. All she could feel was the coldness and uncertainty as that menacing shadow loomed in her heart. Just like Ana, Medusa felt helpless, and was ready to accept that her destiny was to become-

" **Medusa!"** Two small pairs of arms quickly wrapped around her. Her daze was shattered as her square pupils regained focus, but filled with dread. She glanced to her sides at her older sisters who kept their embraces tight to capture her crossed arms. Their matching, white off-shoulder dresses held a tint of yellow and some new grass stains from diving to the ground. She looked back to the ocean, not wanting to gaze into their eyes.

The rider couldn't handle that sight. She had grown so accustomed to seeing the dismissive and teasing glances of her sisters, that the desperate glint in their eyes was unbearable. There was rarely a time she could recall them so close to the precipice of tears and despair, and she never liked it. Her sisters were strong, devious, and proud. For them to look at her with such overflowing worry, even knowing what she could become…

"Medusa! Why didn't you tell us!?" Stheno and Euryale asked at the same time. They tightened their embrace, but Medusa only shivered beneath it.

"Please… Let me go…" Medusa cowered with a defeated voice; She didn't even sound like her strong, stoic self anymore. "Please… Leave me…"

"No! We'll never leave you! All we wanted was to be considerate by giving you your space and time to sort it out!" They replied together as their eyes shined with tearful determination. "We didn't mean to hurt you this much! We promise we're not abandoning you! You're our sister!"

There was no doubt Medusa should have understood this. She was well aware their teasing and belittling, as much as it got to her, was only a rough way of showing their affection. When no one was looking, like right now, they would tone it down slightly, but noticeably, and treat her fairly. This sudden amount of pure affection, while a welcome sight, only mildly surprised her. Regardless, the ones she feared hurting the most were now beside her, and their open worry didn't change the fact-

" **I'm a monster!"**  Medusa screamed, shocking the two girls. As she glared angrily towards the ocean, she growled in self-disdain and mounting terror.  **"Just get away from me!** Leave your useless sister before she kills you again! Just leave me alone before it's too late!"

"Never!" Euryale shouted as tears raced down her cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself for that! We're responsible for what happened too!"

"We're not abandoning you, Medusa! You're not a monster, nor will you become that monster again!" Stheno shot back with a tightened grip and a disapproving, weepy glare. "You're suffering! Euryale and I will not let you suffer alone! We're your sisters!"

"Let us help you!" they cried together, but Medusa only attempted to break free from their hold. Her attempts were far weaker than anyone thought possible. Just the amount of affection they were showing was staggering compared to their usual family teasing. "Medusa! Please tell us-"

"I don't want to hurt my friends and family!" the rider roared as her struggling grew pitifully weak. "Please! Just pull yourself away before I become like Ana!"

"Stupid!" The twins yelled together, but buried their crying eyes into their sister's sweater. "You  _are_  our Ana! You're our beloved little sister and we're not leaving until you understand how much we love you! Stop trying to push us away when all we want right now is to make you happy!"

Finally, Medusa fractured. Whether it was the open admission they only ever inferred or the sound of her sisters' heartbreaking tears of sadness was irrelevant. The stress and desperation finally cracked her open like an egg, and Medusa opened her mouth as she freely wept. After being strong and composed for so long, holding everything in, she let her tears freely slide down her cheeks and soak her turtleneck. She allowed her sisters to embrace her tightly, wetting her sleeves in equal despair.

No terrible thoughts haunted her as she cried. The glittering tears stole the frustration and anger away, filling her with relief with every escaping drop. It was soothing like the tropical breeze, but her heart remained shadowed by turmoil and concern. She had heard such wonderful words that reassured her of the shades lurking in her mind, but she was still worried. Yet, it was this closeness she feared losing that she also loved and relished.

This precious piece of her happiness was what she wanted to abandon in order to save them.

Time ticked by, but their tears were slow to stop. Medusa wasn't sure how many minutes had passed until she noticed how close the sun was to the horizon. With blurry eyes, she sniffled and gently broke one arm free to remove her glasses. After quietly wiping her eyes as sobs raked her form, she replaced her frames to see both of her sisters looking at her miserably. They loosened their embrace only to reposition themselves in front of her.

Each one gently grasped one of her hands, holding it in their own as she gazed between them. The rider looked down at their ruined clothes and frowned. "…your dresses..."

"Forget the stains, our sister is more important!" they declared together, making the rider show the tiniest hint of a smile. It made them glint with satisfaction too. "…Are you going to stop running now?"

Medusa slowly nodded her head as she sniffled, making the two sisters gently rub her hands in reassurance. Her weak voice broke free from her lips, "…I'm afraid… I'm so scared…"

"Everyone's afraid of something…" Stheno replied softly. "You're afraid of losing us again or making us unhappy… but we're afraid of the same for you."

"We chose to be devoured by you that time, Medusa. Don't forget that… We blamed ourselves for what became of you too…" Euryale declared as she wiped her eyes. "We couldn't bear to see our little sister like that either."

The rider reluctantly looked at the archer. "But even if I don't want to... I could still become-"

"No you won't! We'll make sure of that! Family promise!" Stheno and Euryale interrupted quickly. "We've been putting this off for too long! This time, it's our turn to take care of you too!"

After blinking with slight relief, she sighed in comfort as her eyes softened. "…I like it when you're this nice to me."

"Maybe we do tease you far too often… but we do love you," Stheno reaffirmed with a small smile. "We just love seeing your reactions."

"I'm hardly cute…" Medusa replied, feeling a different version of self-loathing enter her system. Her height and size were often a point of ridicule for them. Her adorable sisters were so much closer to her own ideal, and she also liked her smaller form better. Perhaps if she were to request a change-

"No, you're right. You're not cute… You're  _beautiful_ ," Euryale responded, making the rider turn to her again as Stheno nodded in approval. "…I think it's better that way... We have the most beautiful little sister who's overprotective of her much cuter family."

To her surprise, Stheno pulled out the rider's flowery wreath from Samila. Without hesitation, she gently crowed Medusa with it. Slowly, the rider reached up and felt the wreath on her head, feeling the tingling warmth as it sat on her hair. Her sisters smiled, "Make no mistake… You'll  _always_  be our Ana... stupid."

Medusa finally allowed herself a small smile, which made her sisters' own expression brighten. They turned to each other with uncertain glances, making the rider's worry return. Quickly, they sighed and faced her with a new emotion that mixed with their relief and satisfaction. It came out barely above a whisper from the two twins. "…And we'll always secretly a bit envious of your beauty…"

"…What…?" Medusa was absolutely floored by that statement. She was confused, because their family's ideal of beauty was always small and petite. To be tall and curvy like her was grotesque. The sudden admittance was baffling, and her sisters' giggles confirmed she now wore a stunned expression.

Stheno quickly answered, though with a drip of annoyance and curious embarrassment. "D-Don't let that get to your head or anything! The general opinion of others isn't like ours! They prefer beautiful, grown women… and we look like children to them..."

"Children!" Euryale cried out incredulously. "Some even say if it wasn't for our charm and alluring presence, we'd be  **unattractive!**  You know how aggravating that is for us!"

Medusa blinked and looked between the two in surprise and growing amusement. They puffed their cheeks and pouted, "There, okay? We admitted we're envious of your beauty! Since you're jealous we kept our cute form, that makes us even… but it also makes us proud of having the most beautiful little sister!"

"...Most beautiful?" she mouthed to herself, still trying to take in the amount of true family affection she only ever subtly perceived.

As the rider opened her mouth, Euryale turned to the eldest. "Quick! She's going to brush it off! Do you have the evidence to prove it?"

"I thought you had it!" Stheno shook her head in dismay. " _Argh!_  We're not as synchronized as we thought!"

They quickly turned back to the confused Medusa, but Euryale quickly answered before she could ask. "Do you remember that slimeball Anton picked a fight with?"

"He and his friends passed a list around to vote on the hottest, most beautiful woman in Chaldea before he got jailed," Stheno completed as she smiled with pride. "You were number one with over half of the votes. It wasn't even a contest. The rest were closely tied, but Mata Hari and Scathach tied for second."

"Roman ordered a robot to destroy it, but we convinced the robot that we would do it instead," they replied together, but stared at each other in dismay. "…We didn't even make the list! We thought we'd be at least in the top ten! Yet you beat out everyone like it was a walk in the park!"

Suddenly amused that she beat her sisters in something, Medusa looked between them and giggled. With her tear stains drying on her cheeks, the rider held a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Instead of getting angry, her sisters only held mild annoyance that did little to mar their bright smiles. They quickly leaned in and hugged their little sister happily, trapping the rider's hands once more with their move. "…You're smiling again!"

A tear raced down Medusa's cheek and wet Stheno's forehead. The assassin gasped in dismay before seeing her sister was crying out of happiness. With a warm smile that matched Medusa's, the two sisters teared up again and embraced their sibling. "We're sorry if our teasing sent the wrong message... We'll always be here for our beautiful sister! We promise we'll tone down it down if it means seeing you smile more!"

"…and I promise not to bottle things up again," Medusa relented as she gently tried to free her hands to hug back. "…Thank you-"

A shower of golden dust behind the youngest sister caused the two eldest to gasp. Before Medusa could ask what was wrong, the loud wailing and massive arms announced Asterios' presence. He grabbed all of them in a warm, but tight, embrace and openly sobbed. His tears raced down his cheeks and rained down on the trio trapped in his loving arms. Though Medusa was still stunned, her older sisters were far more active in their discontent struggling.

" **No sad! No sad time! Crying** _ **bad!"**_  the over-sized, red tunic-clad Asterios wept as he gently cradled them.  **"Be happy! Smiles are lovely! Smile with happiness and joy!"**

"Asterios!? Aren't you supposed to be with Medea!?" Stheno cried out in surprise. Apparently he had somehow gotten word.

"You dummy!" Euryale cried out half-heartedly as her eyes remained wet. "We're past the sad part!"

"Let us go, Asterios!" Stheno cried out as she wriggled under the entrapping grasp. The berserker only cried louder, much to the dismay of the elder sisters. It was a different story for the rider though, who was trapped in the affectionate arms of her family, new and old. She smiled warmly as her eyes glistened.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Before our manicure session, we're going to brush your hair. Don't put it in such a lazy bun next time! You'll blemish its sheen!" Euryale criticized as she gently undid the knots of her youngest sister's hair.

Medusa smiled and nodded subtly as they continued walking, all while the middle sister kept her careful task. The archer was held gently by Asterios as he followed them, allowing her to continue her work undistracted. Stheno walked beside Medusa, smiling in satisfaction now that their little sister had her own smile back. Even still, the rider's eyes glinted with concern and worry, which the twins promised would disappear as soon as they reached Club Cove.

After strolling across the boardwalk in comfortable silence, Medusa immediately noticed a small group exiting the flower garden. Gudao, Frankenstein, and Anton waved their way and began walking towards them. The berserker in a white wrap dress happily walked beside the employee, but kept a concerned glint aimed her way.

However, it was the final member who staggered her. Though her family looked unsurprised, Medusa could only stare in confusion at the white-haired magus who walked quietly between the two Chaldeans. His long hair glistened like a sparkling rainbow under the light, and he had his arms crossed in satisfaction over his robes upon seeing her. With a simple wave and chuckle, the mighty caster acted like he had been here the whole time.

"Medusa… you okay…?" Frankenstein asked in concern, and was answered by a brief nod.

"…Mostly. Thank you, Fran." Medusa replied as the two groups united. She turned to Arturia's Court Magician in perplexity. "…Merlin? When did you arrive?"

The magus merely chuckled. "It's good to see you too,  _Ana,_  or so I've been informed~! I just decided to stop by, say hi to everyone, and claim my room. I got a lot more things to check and ensure from Avalon, but I'll be a resident here soon enough~!"

Though she felt a lingering irritation from Ana's memories, Medusa kept her smile. She turned to her friends, but Anton bowed apologetically first, making Medusa quirk an eyebrow. "I apologize, Medusa. I overheard your coworkers talking and got concerned… and nosy again. I believed I upset you just by approaching… and I admittedly panicked and ran to Gudao for appropriate advice."

"He's the reason we came for you," Stheno pointed out casually. The employee scratched his head in guilty embarrassment as his girlfriend gently squeezed his other hand.

"I should be the one apologizing, Anton…" Medusa replied with a shake of her head. "You deserved better than that."

"I'm hopeful it can all be overlooked. You've been under serious stress from those memories," Gudao stated with a sympathetic smile. The two nodded in agreement. The master turned to Medusa with his expression falling serious. "I don't like poking the sore subject for the second time today, but it's apparent you're concerned about turning into Gorgon. As we ran here with your sisters, Merlin revealed his theory regarding that."

With hopeful tension, Medusa turned to the caster who wore a rare, serious expression. To her relief, he presented a reassuring smile absent of any mischief. "As servants, it's impossible to completely morph the material body without a powerful, external source. The Chaos Tide during the seventh singularity is one example which directly tampered with our allied Ushiwakamaru's spiritual core. It essentially rewrote her information. Just having memories can't do that. You can't just turn into Gorgon."

Before she could interrupt, Stheno gently grasped Medusa's hand. She looked at her eldest uncertainly, feeling relief in the small smile of her sister. Nodding gently to her, she quietly turned back and withheld her interjection. Merlin nodded at the clear sign to continue.

"Composite Goddess Gorgon was a potent mixture of Tiamat and Gorgon. The properties of her blood were further changed due to the mixture, and if my vision was correct, then Ana was doused with a large amount of it, no? With her own wounds present, the blood likely mixed. It's just a theory, but I believe some weakened Chaos Tide characteristics were infused in her blood, because the real Tiamat is able to freely generate it. It would certainly explain why she had transformed on death's door."

"As summary, he believes the extreme and specific circumstances caused an unintentional transformation," Gudao finished hopefully with a smile. "I think the only part of you that will ever be Gorgon is your last name so long as you're against it. Just to be sure, though, we promise to keep you as far away from any other Gorgons from here on out... and we'll figure out what to do if any strange memorial essence should arrive."

It was difficult to believe at first, but she grasped for it. There was logic behind those words, and it was clear she missed that possibility. So long as those circumstances didn't happen again, she would be safe. Her personal moderation of her monstrous strength was easy enough to manage, so there was no fear of that either. Slowly, Medusa felt her weakness evaporating from her mind.

"Feel better, stupid?" Stheno and Euryale asked together with bright smiles. Medusa looked at both of them with relief, even as Euryale kept playing with her hair.

Reassured was an understatement. She also felt guilty and embarrassed that she hadn't considered the circumstances before. It was likely the sheer amount of fear and anxiety that she allowed to control her upon receiving the memories. Now, it seemed like a distant joke and embarrassing episode. She had nearly abandoned everything in her scared state, hoping she could at least preserve their happiness if not hers. In her terror, she had forgotten their happiness was intertwined with hers.

To them, she was Medusa, youngest of the three Gorgon sisters. A cherished family member or friend they've come to appreciate. They looked past her myth and legend to cherish the individual who merely lived a quaint, satisfying existence in Chaldea. Long ago, she never cared much for being appreciated, but now it was her saving grace.

Her resolve was renewed. Selfishly, she would gladly cling to those who helped give her the window for happiness. In return, she'd do what she could to ensure they basked in the same satisfaction for their kindness. She would keep Ana's promise, but go much further than that. She'd remain vigilant of who she was, but she'd finally let go to see what else she could discover for herself. With a smile like sparkling diamonds, the rider nodded with overflowing gratitude.

"…I feel hungry," Medusa chuckled, making her family laugh in delight. The others smiled as the rider turned to Merlin. Slowly, her smile took on a sly curve with a teasing glint in her alluring eyes. The caster raised an eyebrow as Medusa smirked. "Thank you, Merlin… perhaps you shouldn't  _'go die'_  quite yet."

"What!? After being so awfully considerate and truthful, you're going to treat me like Ana did too!? I didn't even think about pulling a trick on anyone or anything!" Merlin asked incredulously. Everyone else was filled with pleasant laughter.

"You  _did_  greet me as Ana…" Medusa reminded with a sly tone, making him groan in realization. Combined with the wonderful laughter, it echoed in her ears like the perfect melody.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dinner had passed wonderfully in the company of friends and family. To end the day on an even better note, her sisters insisted she should join them for a manicure session in the living room. Usually Medusa would just find something else to do as not to bother them, but they were determined to make her a part of it from now on. Their adamant determination and personal guilt was palpable, and she knew all they wanted was to ensure she would never question their love for her again.

Thus, here she was, sitting on their couch in a white robe that matched the ones her older sisters wore. She smiled, feeling the flowery wreath that rested gently on her head to mirror theirs. Kiyohime and Tamamo, in their own white robes, were more than welcoming of the newest addition to the twice-weekly get-togethers. She felt awkward at first, but the two Japanese servants were friendly and understanding. Maybe it was partly because they could emphasize with her ordeal, but she wouldn't question it.

That was behind her now, and she looked forward to the future.

"Your first manicure, yet your nails are perfect. I'm jealous," Kiyohime stated with a dumbfounded tone as she held Medusa's hand steady. With careful precision, the berserker carefully painted the rider's nails a vibrant purple to match her hair. "Your material body is too perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect…" Medusa moved to counter, making her sisters look at her dryly. Out of instinctual fear, she quickly backtracked. "I-I mean thank you!"

"That's better! Take pride in your beauty! You're one of the prestigious Gorgon Sisters!" her older siblings declared with proud smirks.

Tamamo and Kiyohime giggled as the fox caster began pouring them some hot tea. Medusa watched her ears twitch happily as she filled each cup on the coffee table, ensuring her other hands remained in the soak bowl. With perfect precision, she accomplished both just fine. She began moving the first cups to her sisters, who were busy filing each other's nails.

Medusa never got to see it before, but they mirrored their manicure actions perfectly. Even after so many times seeing it, Tamamo and Kiyohime clearly enjoyed the exact action, as if they really were a mirror. Noticing the silence, the two looked between the three in curiosity. They were met with silence, followed by comfortable giggling as the movie played on their television.

Occasionally the berserker would pause in her painting to eye the screen briefly with Tamamo. The romantic comedy they chose was approaching heartwarming territory, if the yearning look in their eyes was anything to go by. They both burst into laughter as something happened on the screen, but she didn't see what. Even her sisters were giggling as the girl and boy on screen frantically tried to untangle themselves from a supposed mess.

The rider truthfully wasn't paying any attention to the playing film, since she was more content with her current predicament. Her life was moving in a comfortable new direction. She could imagine her usual solitude would partially vanish, which was a shame. She did enjoy some alone time for herself, but if it was to be replaced by simple, welcome moments like this, she'd be content- No, something mundane like this was more than just simple satisfaction.

She's happy she gets to feel so appreciated, and could fulfill Ana's last requests.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Helena peeked over one of the bookcases and smiled towards the quietly humming Medusa.

Enjoying her break, she sat at her regular couch in a strapless, black dress with a purple waist sash. Her sisters had been adamant on their little sister emphasizing her beauty by wearing flattering clothing more often. Her hair had been brushed by them that morning, ensuring it was as perfect as one of the Gorgon goddesses should be. Her smile, which was small but powerful, had been guaranteed with her sisters' increased fondness and pampering.

Sure they still used some demeaning words and teases, but she never felt more satisfied and loved.

Frankenstein sat beside Medusa quietly, browsing the magazine she held for both of them. She gently smoothed the hem of her pastel blue sundress, but kept her eyes focused on the many surfboards on the pages. Her eyes danced in curiosity while Medusa kept gently humming to herself. Their browsing only paused as the berserker's eyes shined with the approach of quiet footsteps on the lush carpeting.

"Hey you two," Anton greeted in a whisper as he loosened his staff tie.

"Hi, Honey!" Frankenstein returned quietly, but with a chipper tone as Medusa nodded quietly to him. He took his place across from them, tossing a curious glance at the sports magazine Medusa had open. Compared to her many different novels she always read, this was a huge change of pace. He slowly smiled in recognition.

"Fran wanted to learn how to surf. I think I'd make a great teacher," Medusa stated with a proud smile. It grew when Anton nodded without pause.

"Best teacher… Mordred's too overeager…" Frankenstein corrected, making the three chuckle lightly.

Hans passed by with a blank expression, staring at the lone magazine by her novels. Though he shook his head lightly, he nodded to Medusa with a small tinge of a smirk. The rider merely huffed playfully his way as he disappeared. With her fears gone, she was more than happy to pursue her own endeavors with renewed vigor. Though many consisted of growing that bond of appreciation with her family and friends, there were still some pursuits she knew she might have to do alone. There were still some monsters that had to be subdued alone.

Medusa glanced at the discarded motorcycle magazine and smirked. After all, she too had a competitive side that needed to be tamed somehow.


	50. Fragment 49: Social Menagerie

For nearly a week after Roman's memo, much of Chaldea's staff was stressed. Though a sizeable chunk of servants did what they could to ease the atmosphere, the staff were only human. With the threat of a possible attack from Solomon looming over their heads, they felt vulnerable for the first time since the days after the Fuyuki Incident. Thankfully, many were reassured by the genuine efforts, and their anxiety was steadily calmed.

If there was anywhere they could feel safe, it was among a garrison of over a hundred servants ready to protect them.

Marie's elegant salon once more held its prized tranquility with the absence of the stressed atmosphere. Many had flocked to the salon and Club Cove to drink their fears way, but those days had passed. Now it was quiet and calm, allowing the usual groups to relax in missed peace. The two avengers sat on a couch by the large windows quietly talking while the knitting group held their usual lunch at a distant set of ottomans. Mozart and Marie stood by the piano arranging tonight's ensemble, all while the French assassin enjoyed the peace from his own duty station.

One employee entered as opposed to the dozens before, marking the beginning of his lunchtime tasks. Thankfully, from what Sanson could tell, he didn't come to drown his fears by burning his daily alcohol allowance. He merely sat down on a stool as the lone servant cleaned glasses behind the bar with a relaxed expression. Dressed perfectly in one of his identical salon uniforms, Sanson nodded to the dark-haired, lunchtime frequenter.

He quietly reached to fill a glass, but the employee merely smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for indulging me with the drinks all this time, Sanson."

The assassin nodded politely to the employee and returned to cleaning glasses. "I take it you're feeling better then?"

"Much… I just feel terrible I was letting out all my fears when so many servants are among us."

"Think nothing of it. You're human, and I'm good at listening," Sanson reassured with a small smile. The employee nodded back graciously as he eyed one of the drinks on the beautiful shelves behind the assassin. Sanson let out a quiet chuckle, noting he was looking somewhere besides his usual pick. "Ah… but yet you're thinking of a celebratory drink, unless your eyes deceive me."

The employee smiled. "…Sure. That doesn't sound too bad."

"I will indulge you once more then," Sanson stated as he placed the white dish rag down onto the counter.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 49: Social Menagerie** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Lunch had come and gone without many visitors.

Sanson leaned against the bar and tapped his pen gently against the side of a clipboard. A few more numbers were jotted down before he returned his gaze to the stocked shelves, using his keen perception to note the amount in each bottle. It was routine at this point, since it was his daily task. His medical background made him a great choice as a first responder, but it was only a side task compared to his primary job of being a capable bartender.

Since his day and age, not much had changed on the perceived role of the bartender, but this was not a true representation of the modern era. Being one in Chaldea was vastly different from what he's been told by many employees. In some countries, their attitude towards you was judged by tips, but they were all masters of the art of multitasking. Juggling money, credit cards, multiple drinks, and beckoning eye contact were just some of the basics. Due to Chaldea's current state, he didn't have to worry about the monetary part, but there was still the biggest point.

Bartenders practically required high-tier social skills to deal with such a variety of patrons.

This was what stupefied him when Marie requested he become the salon's bartender. Social skills were not one of his highest points by any stretch of the definition, yet she still insisted it should be him. Mozart could entertain with music, and Chevalier d'Eon was considerate and knightly when delivering drinks and hors d'oeuvre. Even if he was the last remaining pick of her volunteered staff, she still believed he would be great at it.

Perhaps he should not have judged her opinion lightly, for Marie's talent did not just lie with making others feel welcome and cheerful. Their French Queen had an intuition and insight that was unbelievable at times; She proved it again when he committed himself to his work, but he did not see it at first. He merely took the job as a sort of penance, seeing it as a better way to feel he was rightfully on track to earning the queen's forgiveness.

To his own surprise and Marie's total delight, he was phenomenal at it.

Using the same precision and intricacy his family used in their medical knowledge, he had perfected the art of mixing a drink in a timely manner. Compared to the other dedicated bartender who now worked with him, and the hobbyist Paracelsus, he could not be matched. Many even said their favorite drink tasted even better after his own little adjustments. However, though his drinks were well received, there had still been the lingering issue regarding certain social skills.

A servant approached and sat quietly on a stool behind him. "Slow day, huh~?"

"It's a nice change of pace," Sanson quietly responded as he turned to the French Queen.

Marie quietly hummed to herself as she kept her head propped up on two dainty arms. Her silky white minidress glittered in the surrounding, bright light, almost mimciking her starry sphinx kitten resting by her elbows. The eternal snow storm had lightened considerably to make the windows brighter, but the snow still fell and twinkled like the amusement in her eyes. She kept her gaze locked on Sanson as he glanced at the stocking list of their drinks, ensuring there was more than enough for the afternoon's lessons and the possible evening requests. He looked up from his clipboard as the rider giggled.

"I kinda miss the hustle and bustle, don't you?" Marie asked as her crossed legs gently swayed. "It's a little boring now."

"Is anything ever boring with our beautiful queen present?" Sanson quipped gently with a tiny smile, making the rider gasp in delighted surprise.

"Aww, Sanson~! Magnifique~! All these days of coaching have made a wonderful difference~!" Marie happily sang. She giggled as Sanson merely shrugged. "Non, non, non! Be happy! That's great progress~! Though you're far more conversable than before, you're not Mata Hari, but you'll get there!"

To his open admittance, his social skills were often too formal and stoic for a bartender. Many appreciated that he could listen to them, but conversations were almost always one sided and short. All he could ever offer was the drink, an ear, and a rare line, but not much more. Even with the addition of the French General, who occasionally and temporarily assisted him, the bar remained one of the few spots in the salon that could use improvement. Ever eager to please and showcase the glory of France, Marie knew exactly what the necessary remedy was.

Hearing quick skips, Sanson looked up and nodded at his fellow assassin's approach. She gently hugged Marie from behind. "Good Afternoon, Marie! Charlie!"

"A little early today, Maisie~!" the rider exclaimed happily as the assassin released her embrace. "Always lovely to see you so eager~!"

She waved happily at Sanson, who gave a tiny smile back in response. He eyed her new salon uniform as she sashayed to the other side of the bar, letting her loose flowing hair swing gently behind her. The emerald, off-shoulder dress was elegant like his fellow coworkers' uniforms and fit the alluring female assassin well. Its white frills were coupled with a form hugging, aesthetic corset that did not crush her form. If it did anything, it accentuated her real assets.

With a slight sway of her hips and a hum on her lips, the assassin finished her stroll. She was the newest staff addition, though she was not French born. Due to her time in Paris, and as a show of apology for her death, Marie made her an honorary staff member. The employees loved her friendliness, and occasional flirty demeanor; The rare times she offered to help at the bar showcased she was a natural. Without a doubt to Sanson, this was the primary reason she was chosen.

The amusing fact was that she was almost clueless on how to mix drinks, but she was phenomenal at hospitality. It made for a perfect coupling behind the bar; Marie often complained to him that she should have hired her sooner. Since late February, Mata Hari had become another face often seen within the salon, but this time as French staff instead of a regular lounger. That, however, was just the first part of Marie's plan.

"Ready for your time trials?" Sanson asked as he placed the clipboard on the counter with a small smile. Since the sphinx kitten was now awake and licking its paw, he had not been worried about stirring the little thing. Instead, Marie was gently petting it as she retook her seat.

His partner put her hands akimbo and winked playfully. "If you're ready to hold your own in a quick-witted conversation with me~!"

"I suppose that's a yes then," the man declared with a hint of confidence, making Marie and Mata Hari look at each other in proud amusement.

"My, my~! Don't mind if I sit here and watch!" Marie giggled as she practically bounced in her seat with excitement. The kitten quickly regained her attention by mewling.

The real goal of Marie's plan was to wind up with two phenomenal bartenders once their little trade bore fruit. Sanson would learn improved social skills and wit from Mata Hari, while she'd discover how to make wonderful drinks that Sanson was well known for. It was very unlikely they'd be as good as the other in their own specialties. However, he had no doubt it would be a bountiful harvest for the salon. Their lessons began just before March, but they had to pause due to the seventh singularity and busy following days.

Pulling out a stopwatch from his pocket, he eyed the confident and playful brunette as she picked up a glass. He nodded and pressed the button. "May I have two Strawberry Daiquiris?"

With that, she was off in a heartbeat to grab the rum. "Coming right up, Sugar~!"

"Can I have a Cosmo~? And some water for Whiskers?" Marie chimed in, making Sanson check the timer as the assassin quickly flicked ingredients into the blender.

"Sure thing, miss!" she stated as her hand moved for the first ingredient in the other drink. He noted she overthought and used a touch too much ice compared to his refined recipe when Marie distracted her with another order. Still, the stress wasn't getting to her. If Mata Hari could do anything, it was handle situations under pressure just like he could. The difference was simply what would taste better for the patron in the end: The conversation or the drink?

"I'd like a Martini and a Kiss on the Lips too, if you please," Sanson asked casually as he noted the time; She was faster than the last lesson alread-

Mata Hari made a playful sound and eyed Sanson. "Lovely choice there, big guy, but that depends if you like wearing a smear of lipstick on you too~…"

Believing it was her attempt to throw him off guard as part of her own training, he simply smirked and made eye contact. "It should go well with this smile you gave me."

He guessed right, and felt proud as Mata Hari broke her playful façade to gasp at Sanson. Marie happily patted him on the back while giggling gleefully. The queen calmed herself down and returned to her mewling kitten as Mata Hari continued her mixing. She smiled at Sanson, but he didn't turn around. "A little corny, but it was better than stuttering or looking around blankly for an answer! Just try not to be too flirty with my patrons or one might run off with you~!"

"I'm just answering appropriately per person, as she taught me," Sanson offered with a tiny chuckle. He suddenly felt better about handling her own test after this.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

By dinnertime, the two bartenders had sat down on their side of the bar to enjoy their supper. Mixing drinks had been a quick and orderly affair, made extra smooth since they felt extra upbeat with their own successes. Mata Hari's drinks tasted far better than before, and Sanson's execution of conversations were feeling much more natural and lively. To his silent admittance, his improvement was making him feel better as well; The last singularity had given him some bitter sights he did not wish to accept.

In comforting silence, the two dug into tonight's dish. Both of them chose the chicken alfredo with linguini and sprinkled broccoli. It was a rather plain dish, and a touch messy to eat, but tasted wonderful. Kiyohime's venture into Italian culinary was a success if he had anything to say about it. Judging by the pleased sounds Mata Hari made beside him, she could only agree. They both savored every bite as the gentle clatter and conversations of dinner echoed through the air.

Marie and the others were happily eating at another table, but the two were content to man the bar to save some walking time. It wasn't often, but there would occasionally be someone wishing for a mixed drink of sorts. Usually, many were considerate enough to let the bartenders eat in peace; Either way, they didn't mind since they had a satisfying job.

"I heard Tamamo's attempting a Chilean asado for the first time this weekend," Sanson stated to break the warm stillness. "I'm not sure which to look forward to if that's the case… The event or the beach party afterwards?"

Mata Hari's eyes glistened as she swallowed her bite. "They always talked about it since we got the beach! Oh~! I can't wait to try it~!"

"If it's anything like her first attempt at Maine lobster, I'm sure it will be great."

With a dreamy sigh, Mata Hari twirled another portion onto her fork. "Ahh… another luxury I wish we could find again. That was incredible seafood."

Sanson was about to reply, but turned his head to two approaching signatures. Hearing the quick pitter patter of footsteps, Mata Hari also turned and quickly smiled. Jack and Nursery Rhyme, both wearing matching black frilly dresses with white flower motifs, ran up to the bar with excited twinkles in their eyes. With an adoring smile, the female assassin pushed her plate aside as Sanson did the same. They both stood and moved their stools away as the children placed their small hands at the edge of the counter.

With bright smiles, they peered up at them and practically bounced where they stood. Sanson could tell his partner was hardly containing herself… and then she couldn't anymore.  _"Awww~!_  Do you little cupcakes want anything? What can we do for you darlings?"

"Let me guess… a vodka on the rocks while mommy thinks you're somewhere else?" Sanson quipped, making the girls laugh as Mata Hari playfully pushed his shoulder. To answer, the girls gently shook their heads in tandem with bright smiles.

"Mommy says we can have a big ice cream sundae if we share it with her!" Jack exclaimed as she raised her hands above her head in a display of size. Out of the corner of his eyesight, he could see Marie practically fawning over the sight. "Can we please have a big ice cream sundae?"

"Lots of sweet flavors please!" Nursery Rhyme asked as she bounced on her toes. She stared between them, making Sanson chuckle at the glint in her eyes.

Since Mata Hari could barely control her own cooing fit, Sanson nodded with a small smile to the girls. To their twinkling delight, he reached into the bar's under-counter shelves and pulled out a crystal sundae boat. Discovered by Marie, the fancy dishes were big enough for couples or families to share. Its bottom half depicted a beautiful sail ship complete with a bowsprit. The sails were not included to make eating the interior of the hollowed ship easier.

While his partner quickly moved to grab the whipped cream and toppings, Sanson walked to the salon's fridge to get the ice cream. The bar was often used for drinks of all sorts, but they also had an aesthetically pleasing freezer for direct access to cold treats and stored ice. It was rarely ever used, but they kept it stocked as necessary for situations like this; It was almost always one of the four girls who asked for the frozen delights.

After quickly obtaining several tubs of different flavors, Sanson returned to the counter. Mata Hari had quickly walked around the counter to join the girls on the other side. Jack happily held the sprinkles container while the older female assassin carefully opened the container of chocolate candy. Before she could put the container down, Nursery Rhyme and Jack quickly reached in and plucked some of the M&Ms. As Mata Hari playfully gasped, with an exaggerated hand to her mouth, the girls giggled.

"Naughty girls…" she teasingly chastised as she waved her finger, making the girls giggle more. They quickly snatched two more while Mata Hari laughed.

As Sanson began quickly filling the boat with scoops, the doctor in him remained silent. Many months and several private studies ago, it would have screamed for daring to give children so much sugar in one helping. It was unhealthy, but being a servant had its blessings. They didn't have to worry about many things like calories, though they would definitely still feel a sugar rush. It had taken him some practice, but he had long since subdued his medical side when it came to food and alcohol.

If anything, he was just content to help keep these girls happy. Despite who they really were, they were young servants, even if they had seen the depths of hell multiple times. It took him a few days to personally get over the atrocities he witnessed in Babylonia, and he imagined it was the same for them. They had lost many of their playmates they bonded with, so for them to be smiling happily was a relieving sight. Sometimes laughter and hopeful innocence was the most effective medicine.

"Is this enough for your family, or do you want your mother to be bouncing off the walls as well?" Sanson asked with an amused smirk.

The children grinned and quickly motioned for more as Mata Hari gently rubbed their heads. "They're growing girls~! They could use all the sugar they can get!"

Putting his lessons to the test, Sanson shrugged as he began grabbing more scoops. "I'm not sure this can make them any sweeter, but it won't hurt to try."

"Yay! Thank you!" the two siblings replied and giggled.

Mata Hari snapped an approving grin and wink his way. Truth be told, it was still difficult for him to quickly come up with those quips on the spot. He was called a sort of wallflower that enjoyed silently listening and giving a rare point on occasion. Mata Hari and Marie did much to change that, but they would always be far better with the children than him; There was just something about a woman's affection and gingerly care. He was glad his bartending partner was here assisting him with their request.

With a quick flip of his wrist, the new chocolate syrup bottle spun into the air from beneath the counter. He grabbed it and swiftly flipped the top open. Upon gently squeezing the bottle, he frowned as it resisted. He squeezed a little harder while aiming at the ice cream boat, but nothing came out. While Mata Hari helped Jack with the sprinkles container, Sanson stared in confusion at the bottle's top. There was no way to remove the top since it was an unusual, one-piece container, but the contents were soft an-

"Just squeeze it harder!" Nursery Rhyme cheered with a smile. With a shrug and a tiny smile, Sanson re-aimed the bottle's top and did jus-

Splash! An unseen seal, somehow placed within the bottle, broke instantly after just a tiny slither of servant strength. The resulting, surprise cascade coated the ice cream evenly, thankfully, but it was the sheer speed and velocity that was unplanned. Though his skill and precision allowed the topping to be perfectly distributed, not all of it wound up on the boat. Some of the initial strike had bounced off of the frozen treat to splash onto Mata Hari's face.

" _Ahhh!_  Charles!" Mata Hari yelped through laughter as she quickly looked at her dress. Thankfully, none had gotten on her uniform because of its off-shoulder design, but there were a few drops on her bare shoulders and neck. She looked at the other bartender with a teasingly look, but he merely shrugged.

"I can assure you, Mata Hari, it was a team effort," he noted with a chuckle as he glanced to Nursery Rhyme. She giggled and nodded her head happily.

The older assassin's playful pout turned into giggles as Jack quickly began collecting tasty syrup with her finger. Nursery Rhyme joined in on the act, helping clean the assassin of her plight. Mata Hari looked at the male assassin as he bottle the chocolate syrup, only to glance back at her to catch her stare. He raised an eyebrow with a tiny smirk. "…Yes, miss? Would you like an apology on the rocks? Or maybe you want me to share in that treat?"

After giving him a slightly surprised but delighted gasp, she laughed. "Your quips! You're making me so proud!"

In the corner of his eye, he could see Marie giving him a very approving, curious, and satisfied stare that gleamed in her crystal eyes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After the kids skipped off with their family's dessert, the bartending duo had finished their dinner while enjoying pleasant conversation. Save for a few patrons requesting a drink or two, it was a rather slow night compared to days immediately after the seventh singularity. Mozart was once more playing the grand piano to wind down the evening as many of the guests left to prepare for bed. There were some that remained to enjoy some late-night conversations, and one of them was approaching the bar.

As Mata Hari and Sanson finished cleaning the sundae boat and other assorted glasses, a proud chuckle echoed into their ears. The female looked up with a friendly smile, but Sanson's usual stoic features joined her. One eyebrow was raised in curiosity, for it was usually rare that Shakespeare would come for an after-dinner drink. Yet here he was, approaching them happily in his maroon dress shirt and black formal pants. His black tie swung gently, mirroring his glancing eyes as he feigned a search.

His gaze gleamed with renewed enthusiasm, the likes of which Sanson had not seen in a while. "Ne'er hath there been a night so grand in recent mind! O' blessed night! Gracious in bounty, thou kisses this scribe! But alas, to imprison such delight with not an ear to borrow! I alone, my affection's counselor! O' lamentable plight! Yet still, there chance but one with ears to lend! A fellow who bears witness to one's happy fortune banishing dark!"

"…What?" Mata Hari asked as she tried to decipher his soliloquy. Shakespeare laughed as he came up to the stools, all while she turned to her partner. "Sanson, do you-"

"Once profound stillness... so sundered by cries of hearty glee. And yet, thou grasps a blossomed radiance so rarely gazed in days gone," Sanson replied smoothly, making Mata Hari gawk at him in exasperation. The male assassin nodded to the playwright. "By this night's grace, what brings thou hither?"

Yes, there were very few patrons the white-haired assassin could handle better than Mata Hari, and Shakespeare was near the top of that list. They had grown a curious sort of friendship, if mainly because the assassin had incredible patience and was a great listener; What does a playwright love more if not a listener? Their bond had slowly grown to the point Sanson was the only one who would dare answer Shakespeare in his own unique tongue. It was something the writer always appreciated.

As part of his noble upbringing, learning the arts had been part of his childhood. Shakespeare's works were among the top in his family's collection, and one of the more interesting reads, he'd admit. Though he never told his playwright friend, he was almost positive he understood this fact. If anything, his ease of speaking the caster's style without difficulty proved it, since the grail did not determine that linguistic artistry was of functional importance.

"Sanson, my debonair rampallian! Thou flatters my hopes with eloquent tongue!" Shakespeare cheered as he happily took a seat. Gently, he placed a worn notebook onto the counter and grinned. The leather-bound book was one of the newer items carried by the playwright, and Sanson already had an inkling why he was so pleased. "I prithee, let this muse drink of the fine wine of companionship this night, for I cascade with pomp! Doth thou take interest?"

After revealing a tiny smirk, Sanson shrugged and teased, "I take interest, but I do not take interest at you, sir."

"Ah! But you wound me, sir!" Shakespeare stated theatrically through his amusement. "From reach it slithers! The hope of lended ear! O', but only once this fair night, I pray you give chance! O' dear friend, gift thine sympathy to this laureled beggar? What say thee?"

" _Please_  tell me you two aren't going to talk like this the whole time," Mata Hari groaned in exasperation, making the two laugh.

"For you, Mata Hari, I shall cease!" Shakespeare conceded as the female assassin sighed in complete relief. "I had my fun! Thank you for the entertainment, dear Sanson!"

"Any time you wish to trade," the bartender replied with a chuckle as he fetched a glass. "Now then… You wanted to boast about something no one else wanted to listen to?"

"Indeed! I have been cured from my curse and my pen was found no longer wanting!" Shakespeare chuckled as he patted the book before him. "With the singularity's pause, I was struck like lightning! My mind soared faster than my pen, and so finally, I rest confident! Chaldea shall have its new play!"

Mata Hari raised an eyebrow as Sanson began mixing the playwright's favorite drink with a small smile. "That  _is_  something to celebrate. How many months has this been delayed?"

"But alas! Delayed, no more!" Shakespeare cheered as Sanson began pouring the fruit juice into the drink. "I only need to cast and wait until the auditorium's renovation is complete! But that grants me time! Time to plan with Helena and Hans to ensure this is my latest masterpiece! My new tragedy!"

"Aww… I was hoping for a comedy," Mata Hari admitted, though her eyes quickly filled with hopeful enthusiasm. "Oh! Is there thrilling romance?"

Shakespeare laughed at the assassin's hopeful wish. It was common knowledge that Mata Hari loved that kind of stuff. She had her own little collection of romance novels in her room, and she would sometimes rabble on to him about the plot of some. While he did pride himself on being a respectful and tentative listener, the love scene wasn't as appealing of a topic; He'd honestly rather listen to his playwright friend's stories, but he still lent his ear readily for his partner.

"Ah, but to divulge is to spoil the fruit of my labor! Let patience hold you still, lest the wood rot!" Shakespeare offered in a diluted concoction of his usual mannerisms. Upon catching the relenting sigh, he quickly chuckled. "But alas, milady Mata Hari, I shall tease! It strives to shadow Romeo and Juliet!"

As Shakespeare continued to happily, but vaguely, hype his work, Sanson quietly appreciated the day's change of pace. The many nights of him and Mata Hari cheering up patrons was a constant guarantee, one which they were both relieved was over. Between the children and Shakespeare's renewed enthusiasm, Chaldea was definitely feeling like itself again. It was a relief to both of them, so much so even Mata Hari was eagerly listening to the playwright.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mata Hari had left temporarily for the night, leaving him alone to tend to the bar. She had picked up a small hobby as a dance instructor of certain varieties; No one was surprised belly dancing was one. If he recalled correctly, tonight should be a private lesson in ballroom dancing for two servant couples, but he did not ask which. All that mattered was that the salon's bar-top radio, playing soft classical music, would be his only companion for now.

The bar hours for the salon were extended to help employees cope, and that would be ending early next week with the improved atmosphere. It meant he could get some pleasant rest instead of staying up until roughly two in the morning. The extended hours never bothered him truthfully, servant or not. Those waking moments and helping serve others kept his mind from the lahmus' atrocities in Babylonia, which he wanted to completely forget.

It had irked him greatly that they killed just for sport and amusement; Death was not some drawn out play. Even as an executioner who did his work publicly, death was something that had to be seriously handled with no sense of emotion. He was a deliverer, who would grant those found guilty with as peaceful of a sentence as he could. His medical knowledge and calm demeanor ensured it was always done appropriately. It was why the seventh singularity wasn't the only one he wished to forget.

The madness that consumed him in the first had caused him to say atrocious things to his queen. The royal family, which he and his family loved, was tarnished by his maddened tongue. He expected to be forever scorned by Marie, but the only initial disgust was from Mozart. Instead, she quickly forgave him and hoped they could build a better future together. It had stunned him, and though he sought his own redemption, he tried to follow her silent lesson that it was best to forget and move on.

With that in mind, he rested on one of the bar stools and read his current book. The assassin barely had any hobbies of his own, but reading was one from his nobleman upbringing. It was calming, and often brought him to a different word away from realities. He didn't skim, but savored every word slowly with his eyes. An author took time to put these words down, so he felt it was only gracious and appropriate to absorb every one.

He wasn't sure how long he had been reading alone, but he heard the footsteps walk through the door. Since there was only a minor presence, it was a magus employee. With a quick check of his watch, he confirmed it was just past midnight, making him curious if someone still wasn't getting proper sleep. As he raised his eyes to let them glance over the dark-haired Indian woman, he felt himself grow confused. Anishka didn't like alcohol, yet the employee, still in her Leyshift staff uniform, walked towards the bar.

He gazed into her tired, slightly bloodshot eyes, but they did little to mar Chaldea's most beautiful employee. She only smiled weakly and nodded, "Good evening, Sanson."

Even her voice sounded unusually weak, though he didn't know this employee as well as some other servants. What little he learned from her was from Gabrielle, Rama, or someone else who was close. He closed his book and nodded back. "Miss Sharma. Is there something I can do for you?"

She looked small and vulnerable, as she rubbed her uniform's sleeve. "…I wish for a glass of water, please. I hope you don't mind me visiting for a bit."

"Not at all. That's why we're open," Sanson noted as he quickly walked around the bar to fulfill her request. She slowly came over and took a seat on one of the stools. Quietly, he placed the glass in front of her, watching as she gently grasped it. Her sip was quick and light, but it sent a wave of relief rushing through her. It was clearly a relief from something she had just experienced.

Honestly, Sanson's previous job as an executioner gave him a surprising advantage as a bartender. He had often seen all the subtly suppressed emotions, and was able to tell the smallest signs to make a conclusion. Those guilty often expressed a wide range, from acceptance and guilt to anger or sadness. By being incredibly perceptive of emotions, it made reading a person's mood almost instantaneous for him. It served as a strong foundation for learning to appropriately converse with customers when combined with Mata Hari's coaching.

As he observed Anishka, he watched her pupils gently waver and her breath hitch slightly. With a slightly increased tension in her grasp of the cup, she stared into the clear liquid as it fell still. There was no doubt in his mind what she was feeling, so this was one emotion he needed to act upon swiftly with consideration. "I do not mean to pry, Miss Sharma, but something has you frightened. Is there some way I can help?"

Enveloped by surprise and uncertainty, she looked to Sanson as he calmly pulled over one of the stools from behind the bar. He took a seat with his usual stoic expression and folded his hands gently before him. So many times, he had done this for someone who was about to be executed, if only to give them a final moment of peace. These days, it was yet another of the past days attempts to soothe a staff member's concerns.

Quietly, she whispered to him after glancing about the room. "It's… It's difficult… There's not really anything to solve, but it has me worried."

He simply nodded gently. "You may be vague if it helps calm you down."

"…If that is okay…" she began slowly with a sigh. There was a pause as she recollected herself. "I saw something I don't think I should have… Something involving a servant's behavior, but nothing to inform Captain Okita about…"

Something enough to scare an employee, but not enough to warrant telling Okita? As part of the original Chaldean Peacekeepers, Anishka would know better than most on what is deemed reportable. Still, she was clearly scared and worried over what she witnessed. "Was it a personal warning? A threat?"

"No… no, none of the sort… I just accidentally stumbled upon him and found myself staring. It was rude on my part, but I just felt so confused with what I saw and heard…" she quickly answered, and he could tell by her eyes and movement she wasn't lying. However, she was concealing something, but he had asked her to be vague so he discarded that notion. "Then he turned around and… that look he gave me was… I just didn't expect it. It scared me. I felt like I was looking at a different person and not the hero I thought I knew…"

At that last revelation, Sanson found himself growing more curious. It wasn't uncommon for a heroic spirit to act strangely compared to their legend; Blackbeard was a prime example of this. However, to frighten an employee and degrade her genuine impression of him? This definitely felt like a serious change of perspective instead of something annoyingly trivial like Nobunaga's mischievous pranks.

"They might possibly be a hidden threat of sorts, but since you can't be specific, I can only guess. I only hope this doesn't escalate into something," Sanson noted with a solemn nod. "If you feel the need for company, you're welcome to stay as long as you need. No one should feel vulnerable in this facility."

Anishka nodded gratefully as she gently turned the glass in her hands. "…Thank you. I would appreciate that."

Often times, things didn't necessarily feel resolved when someone came to talk or listen. Sometimes, Sanson just felt all he could do was provide some relief, whether from fear or depression. Thankfully, Anishka wasn't one to find soothing satisfaction at the bottom of a glass. Instead, she just wished for company, whether quiet or not. He would grant that small request in hopes it would shave a bit of her fear away.

"It's best not to dwell," Sanson noted, ensuring her churning mind didn't wander too deep. "I'm not the best at conversations, but I'm working on it… Would you like to talk about something else? Maybe you're quietly looking forward to this weekend's spectacle?"

Anishka gave a small, appreciative smile to the assassin.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mata Hari had returned from her late-night lessons to help reassure Anishka. Even though she kept her experience quiet, it still clearly bothered the employee. To ensure she at least got some rest for tomorrow, the female assassin had walked the employee back to her room as a personal guard for the night, if only to soothe her weary mind. That meant Sanson was once more left alone, but tonight proved to be more curious than most.

Only a minute after the two left, the current pair of patrons had come to drink. The two men of the Emiya household sat on the other side of the bar, but they did not say a word to each other. Kiritsugu only patted his adopted son's shoulder reassuringly once or twice. As he readied their chosen drinks, they sat in an unusual but comfortable silence as they occasionally glanced at the large, dark windows.

Perception curiously active, Sanson began picking up the subtle ques. Still wearing his white dress shirt and black pants, he pulled his glance as Emiya turned back to face the bar. His adopted father also wore his own black polo and slacks, indicating they had probably been talking since dinner ended; He had noticed them lingering at their family's table a touch longer than usual. However, their relaxed postures brought no sense of tension, so he had his small clues on what this was about.

Knowing what Emiya had been through the past few days, the assassin had his drink ready first. "I made it light like usual, Emiya. I take it you're feeling better?"

"You're far from wrong," the archer replied as Sanson calmly handed Chaldea's premier chef his drink. "I have many to thank for that."

"What would your old man be if he didn't help you out with advice?" Kiritsugu asked with a small chuckle as Sanson handed him his own, harder liquor. "I'm just satisfied I'm the one with the hard drink and not you."

"I try not to think of what Saber would do if I drank myself into the ground," Emiya chuckled, making his father quickly put his drink down to laugh.

"Sooner or later, we could try to build up your tolerance, if only to stand with her knights," Kiritsugu offered, but they all knew that was a far-flung hope.

"That might actually kill me, Jii-san. They can handle far more than I can," the archer groaned lightly as Sanson cleaned a glass while observing.

The mood had raised rapidly, but it did not surprise the working assassin. As a bartender, one got to witness many things in the salon, both sad and happy. This one in particular was uplifting after seeing Emiya struggle with what appeared to be a terrible migraine for the past few days. Many of the kitchen and Marie's staff were worried, but the archer's stubborn resolve allowed him to plow right through and deliver his meals with no hitch in quality. It made him curious, and he wanted to ask to quench his own thirst.

However, bartenders, first and foremost, tried to be hospitable as Marie often commented. Mata Hari explained that people appreciated one who showed interest and concern. The trick was doing it courteously and skillfully so it did not appear as either a selfish inquiry or a forced conversation; It needed to feel natural and genuine. It was one of the harder things to learn, but he had some experience with more formal, regal icebreakers to draw upon. Still, skill was best gained with actual attempts.

He just needed to wait for the right moment as Emiya finished his drink and made eye contact with him. "Sanson, you mind giving me another rum and punch?"

"Not a problem, Emiya, but just be careful…" he warned with a slightly amused tone. "You appear over your migraines, but I don't wish to personally give you another in the morning."

Emiya and Kiritsugu chuckled back. The archer smirked and shook his head. "I won't be testing my tolerance levels tonight."

"I'm sure Marie would be pleased. The wine tasting is tomorrow, after all," Sanson joked back as he took the empty glass from the archer. "All kidding aside, it's good you're back to your regular self, Emiya. You had us concerned with that migraine's strange consistency, if I may say so."

With silent relief, Sanson was glad Emiya's mood barely shifted as he nodded back. "It was not my intent to cause any of that, but thank you. It wasn't a fun few days, that's for sure."

"Like father, like son, sadly," Kiritsugu empathized, to which Emiya chuckled dryly. "I'm grateful Iri was so supportive of me through my whole ordeal."

"And I had my family and Saber," Emiya replied with a glint of overflowing appreciation, but Sanson was more curious about the revelation.

It was only a rumor since so many had received memorial essences recently, but he now practically confirmed Emiya had also received one. In hindsight, it should have been fairly obvious, but he was not one to pry. Perhaps Marie knew but simply didn't choose to gossip about it at tea time; She never did unless one of her staff were to get one. No longer in the dark, he still felt his curiosity tugging at him. He was glad he had managed to precisely maneuver himself to this point.

Mata Hari and Marie would be proud as he pressed further. "I hope it wasn't too traumatic. Medusa had a pretty rough one herself."

"A lot of what I saw and felt was… unacceptable," Emiya stated with a tiny frown, but his mood otherwise held firm and high. "Good grief… I don't agree with much of what I saw, so I prefer just to leave it at that. Thankfully, it did come with something interesting."

"Interesting?" Sanson found himself asking as he delivered the newly filled drink back to the archer. Kiritsugu chuckled and shook his head as Emiya raised a hand to his side. Sanson tilted his head as he felt the slight hum of prana from the outreached limb.

With a tiny smirk, Emiya muttered some of his signature words. "Trace. On."

In a flash, he had traced a weapon he had never seen before that made him scrunch his eyebrows. It was familiar, yet so very different. Black in design, it had the same curving edge and red crackles from one of the archer's favorite blades. However, that was just a small, underslung piece of what was clearly supposed to be a firearm. The unusual melding had him baffled as the archer quickly spun it with experienced ease, mimicking Billy's showy gunplay with his revolver.

"…A gun? I thought you were a… sword incarnation, was it?" Sanson asked quietly as Emiya grasped the pistol perfectly to stop its windmill spin.

"I'm a bunch of things, apparently, though I believe Saber still has me beat in variety," Emiya proclaimed with a smirk as he gazed at the unique pistol. With a sudden hint of devious pride, he turned to his father. "…though perhaps, I have a chance to beat Jii-san."

Kiritsugu levelled his own smirk at his upstart son. "Oh? Confident words, Shirou… You sure you can beat your old man in a shootout?"

"Just as long as you don't do it here or spin the firearm into the counter," Sanson added as he began cleaning a few glasses. "If you do, then Marie's the only one who is going to do any beating around here."

Emiya dematerialized his weapon as the two counter guardians laughed heartily. Sanson found himself smiling as well, knowing he got his answer through skillful maneuvering. While doing so, he ensured he didn't break the mood nor cause any sort of discomfort, so he felt further accomplishment through his actions. Truth be told, it was hard to even fathom breaking their calm and relaxed state. They were both satisfied, without a doubt.

It was this acceptance and family strength that Sanson found himself admiring just a bit. This was not the first time he's seen it by a longshot, but it was always a kind reminder to witness. He quietly continued to clean the glass, appreciating the moment for its simplicity and uplifting stability. He also made sure to store away all learned information to inform Marie later, for the queen loved nothing more than her gossip time.

The only question that remained, was if she would learn from Emiya first or himself.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Soft, classical music played in the air as Sanson tried to understand how he got himself into this predicament. Currently, he was sitting on one of the ottomans, leaning forward gently to allow his queen to complete her task. On another ottoman across from him, Marie's kitten was fast asleep though its ear occasional twitched. Wearing a comfy set of white yoga pants and a loose shirt, she looked far less elegant than her usual prim and proper dress. If you asked any of the salon members, however, she was always looking her greatest when she smiled.

He was surprised she was still awake and came to talk, but even more astonished she had the impulse to practice her newest hobby on him. It appears he wasn't the only salon member learning something from the friendly assassin. Though he contently read at the bar after the Emiyas left, this was a turn he was not expecting. This time, it was the bartender receiving the hospitality.

Marie's hands gently kneaded into his shoulders, bringing a sense of relief to his partially stiff muscles. He felt her thumbs gently push into his tissue through his uniform's undershirt. With a breath of relief, he allowed himself this simple luxury even if he felt a touch uncomfortable. To be appreciated and held by his queen was beyond satisfaction, but his unrest laid with the himself. Was this something he was truly allowed?

With a gentle hum that joined the classical music, it appeared that thought never registered with the rider. "So, Monsieur Sanson, did you happen to spot the elusive ghost the employees have been whispering about?"

"Not yet, my Queen. I believe it's just another playful story the two tell to get some scares."

"Ah, a pity... but maybe it shall appear to a servant yet~! Ah, but I have yet to ask of more important matters. How am I doing~? Does it feel great~?"

"Bien sûr. I feel you've learned well, your majesty. I sincerely mean that," Sanson reassured with a small smile, making her giggle. By accident in his relaxed and loose state, he let his silent thoughts slip by accident. "But I also feel unworthy of this kind treatment from you-"

He winced as she pinched him in a sensitive spot, but she only giggled. "C'est n'importe quoi! You need to stop doubting yourself, Sanson. Though you've proved yourself to me before, seeing your honor and bravery in Uruk proved it beyond any doubt to all. You have no more need to keep blaming yourself, or so I must keep telling you."

With a small sigh, he looked back at Marie, though she merely kept massaging him. Her warm smile melted his grievances away as she hummed gently. "You're an upstanding man, and I'm glad you're my citizen and dear friend. I would not have asked you to help me if I didn't believe so! Now, consider my massage as another gift from your generous queen!"

How many times did they have small, private conversations like this? He wondered if the others had any similar self-doubts, especially Mozart. Just like the many others, he found himself disarmed under her ever cheerful yet firm demeanor. Perhaps it was her charm and charisma, but she had him under her spell regardless. Marie Antoinette really did have the ability to win the hearts and minds of those she came to hold dear.

He believed the others working for her felt the same appreciation and adoration that he did. "…Thanks, Marie… I'm sorry you must keep reminding me."

"Don't worry, Sanson~! I am here for you all!" Marie happily cheered as she gently pushed on his back. "Mon amie! Please lay down on your stomach! I want to practice my back techniques~!"

Hoping no one would walk in on the late-night embarrassing act, he quietly did as he was told. Yes, she really did have him under her spell like an order… because he welcomed it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With the press of a button, the soft classical music had stopped playing. Sanson placed his book down and stretched, feeling his reinvigorated muscles tingle from the earlier massage. He sighed gently and looked towards the clock, noting it was a little past two in the morning. Staying a few minutes extra was never so bad, but after Marie left, he was by himself. His only companion the past hour was the salon's small radio, but he hardly minded.

Chaldea was far from the first place to come to mind for someone to feel uncomfortable. Sure there were tense moments caused by some unruly or difficult servants, but those issues worked themselves out over time. Sanson liked to equate it as getting used to new neighbors, though some were clearly more antagonistic than others. Even then, there was still hope for adaptation, since the arrogant and judging Gilgamesh had even turned himself down a few notches.

It silently made him wonder what would happen after humanity was saved. They were all gathered here under one goal, but with that objective finished, what then? Though he was certain quite a few would be content to stay, how many would be just as fine with ending the contract? As strange as it was, they had made a rather peculiar community through the many months, but the curtain was starting to come down; Only the finale would tell.

Even so, he was uncertain when that would be. Until then, he would gladly keep living this strange life he's etched out for himself. It was a satisfaction he never imagined in an impossible life one could not hope to dream. With a small chuckle and a shrug, he picked up his book and stood up from-

"Um, Mister Sanson?" a pair of quiet voices called out, knocking his thoughts free from his mind. Sanson blinked in surprise and looked towards the source.

So deep was his pondering he did not notice Atalanta's girls sneak back into the salon to stare at him. The hems of their matching white nightgowns, fitting yet frilly like a princess' garb, barely peaked out beneath blankets wrapped around them. Sanson recognized the fluffy pink blankets as little Christmas gifts from Atalanta, which were weaved with the same presence concealment properties as their cloaks. It was their mother's pure intent to keep them hidden and safe while they slept.

Instead, they were bunched up and used to sneak the girls across the silent facility. They looked up at him with sparkly, hopeful eyes as he blinked again. At a loss for words, he said the only rhetoric fact that would register on his tongue. "…You two are up late."

"Shhhh…!" they quietly hushed with fingers to their lips. He chuckled as they struggled to keep their wrapped, fluffy blankets from falling; They looked a bit like cocoons. "Please don't tell mommy."

They said it so synchronized, they nearly reminded him of Stheno and Euryale. He nodded slowly, but his precise and intuitive eyes quickly gazed the clues. To be fair, he didn't really need to, since he knew the mischievous girls could only be here for one reason. He smirked, "…You two want a midnight treat?"

"…The sundae was really tasty," Jack admitted with a small blush on her cheeks. Nursery Rhyme quietly nodded beside her.

Sanson shook his head slightly, making their hopes droop. They quickly rebounded when he presented a small smile. "Don't tell my queen, and I won't tell your mother. Deal?"

Their sparkling eyes told him all he needed to know, so he chuckled. "Make yourselves comfy on a couch, and I'll bring you a few scoops."

"Thank you!" With quiet cheers, they quickly scampered over to one of the couches while ensuring their blankets didn't fall.

Sanson chuckled and quickly went behind the counter to fulfil their wish. With smaller sundae helpings, he was much faster at getting everything ready. Two small spoons and napkins were quickly retrieved alongside the cups. He went to the fridge and got the ice cream, which was quickly joined by the toppings after being swiftly scooped. He had moved like lightning, but his precision did not suffer; It never suffered with an increased pace. Before long, his two matching vanilla sundaes were complete.

With practiced balance, he placed the two in one hand and the utensils in the other. Quietly, he moved from the bar over to the small couch the girls chose. Though the couches could not be claimed, there was often an unspoken agreement among the patrons. Atalanta's family usually occupied this particular couch at certain hours, so he wasn't surprised they chose it. Already, it was covered by their laid out, fluffy blankets to make for a comfortable-

Sanson quickly slowed down and sighed in a mix of exasperation and amusement. The two girls had fallen asleep on the couch, letting their heads fall gently to lean against the other. In Jack's small arms, she clutched a pale blue teddy bear with a white scarf, while Nursery Rhyme embraced a pink bunny with a red heart on its chest. Their gentle breathing made Sanson smile softly as he gently placed the sundaes down on the coffee table before them.

There were many situations to witness as a bartender, and this was just another one.

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, he beheld his newest question: Should he let them sleep and place their treats in the fridge, or dare to disturb the gentle peace? He wished Mata Hari were here to assist, because she would likely know the correct answer. Perhaps there was none, and he'd have to decide on his own. With his mind made up, he acted on combined impulse and belief, mimicking what Marie would likely choose through her heart.

Little did he know at that moment, Marie and Atalanta peeped in adoration from the doorway while he gently tucked the girls into their blankets.


	51. Fragment 50: Of Growing Bonds

A morning alarm clock was quickly silenced by the light press of a feminine hand.

Releasing a soft exhale, Enkidu slowly opened his eyes. With its enticingly warm embrace, the fluffy white pillow that held his face attempted to seduce him to further slumber. Though he often found himself content to do so, today was not one of those days. This morning, he was able to muster just enough energy to forgo the extra hour of heavenly rest. He had to get changed for the curious day ahead.

The weekend arrived, and today would be his first experience with a Chaldean community event.

Slowly, the androgynous individual sat up in his luxurious bed. The quilted covers were refined like the rest of the high-class bedroom, which mirrored the kingly status of his friend's suite. However, the walls and upholstery were painted in luxurious greens and accompanying white accents. Even the refined hickory wood of the cabinets, shelving, and other assorted furniture added to the natural theme.

It made him smile how thoughtful Gilgamesh was to choose this connecting suite as opposed to another. The natural tones and aesthetic melody made him feel very comfortable, which was something he preferred over resplendent luxury. Still, his friend ensured the suite was rich in its own ways. In particular, there were lots of potted plants of exotic origin that made the living space look and feel more like the forests it aspired to emulate.

After stretching his feminine arms above his head, Enkidu carefully tossed the blanket off his body. Wearing just loose, white hot pants and a matching well-fitted shirt, the lancer quickly got out of bed and allowed the lush blue carpet to caress his bare feet. A small smile graced his lips as he walked over to the closet to pick out his clothes for the day, picking his precious friendship cord off a display cabinet along the way. Enkidu momentarily paused before the small enclosure to toss a brief glance at the flanking, empty display shelves; He was still unsure what to fill them with.

While most of the closet was empty, there were a few sets already present that Gilgamesh managed to acquire from Uruk. Just looking at them brought fond memories to his mind, but they would not just be present in those alone. Wearing them here, they would become part of the new memories among other, more interesting wardrobes that he had curiously ordered.

To suit the day's event, he pondered about going with one of the more flexible options. He grabbed an athletic beach set from the hanger, which consisted of white jammers with a shortened, emerald shirt. The top part would expose a bit of his midriff, as Naomi had warned, but he hardly minded. He always dressed as he pleased, though unlike his friend, usually went for practicality over regality. At least this would be easier to move in.

His hearing picked up footsteps gently making their way down his suite's hall; It could only be Gilgamesh. "Enkidu? Am I disturbing you?"

"I'm just getting changed, Gil, feel free to come in!" Enkidu replied back as he turned the wardrobe in his hands and smiled. Yes, this would be fine.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**_Fragment 50: Of Growing Bonds_ **

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"This should be fine, right, Gil?" Enkidu asked as he turned around like a model while smiling.

Pleasant chuckling coupled with the archer's reply, "There is no reason for doubt. It looks great on you, Enkidu."

Gilgamesh leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed with an amused smirk. Enkidu turned to glance curious at his friend's red gaze which was partially obscured by loose, blonde bangs. His golden jammers were stretched taut over his muscular form. It was coupled with a white Hawaiian shirt which had stylized, golden weapon designs plastered over it to form palm tree shapes. It rested open and hung loose at its sides to expose his toned chest, matching cord, and golden necklace.

The clothing order that came with the Hawaiian shirt had been one of the many surprises Enkidu had the pleasure of learning. The archer had openly acknowledged the high-quality of the clothing department and acquired his first order after the seventh singularity; This was only a day before he arrived. The small praises weren't limited to them either, which made Enkidu even more happy when he personally witnessed how Gilgamesh was acting.

After their tearful reunion, Enkidu quickly learned Gilgamesh had been striving to become everything the lancer believed he could be. It was heartwarming, and made him smile just thinking his friend would go to such lengths out of his belief and trust of him. He has truly become an incredible and considerate king, but still held that sense of overwhelming confidence and prestige only his friend could embody. As the perfect icing to the cake, they were together again so he could see it for himself.

To his delight, this facility was also proving to be one of the greatest experiences he could ever hope for as a servant. He didn't have to fight Gilgamesh, but fighting any other present servant was only out of interest to spar. Already he had been requested for a bout by Irish and Chinese lancers, but he had yet to take them up on the offer; There was just so much to discover and do here. Chaldea had a mix of everything from activities to relaxation area, but the Fantasia Resort remained his favorite.

Shifting gears, Enkidu began to ponder the timing of events. Everything was happening at the resort today, so breakfast would be in two hours. The actual main event wouldn't take place until after lunch, so they had plenty of off time to enjoy the beach and boardwalk activities. Even though Enkidu often visited it a lot, there was one place in particular he wished to enjoy with some of the morning's flexibility.

"The masters are still holding that little meeting?" Enkidu asked curiously. He was aware Gilgamesh could not spend time before breakfast with him, but it never hurt to ask.

"I'm afraid so, but that is fine. Roman and Da Vinci are finalizing how they wish to handle newly recruited masters, should any of the staff meet the requirements. I am also invested in this since they will be giving orders in the future."

With a chuckle, the lancer smirked at Gilgamesh. "But you're only going to listen to Gudao's orders."

"He has earned my upmost respect, therefore he is granted that sole privilege. The rest shall be considered… suggestions at best," the archer declared with a smile. "Regardless, I will still have a say in the process for handling new masters. It is unfortunate it must cut into our time, however."

Enkidu nodded in understanding as Gilgamesh smiled apologetically. "It's okay. If they get the important stuff out of the way, that means more relaxation later without worry!"

His friend laughed. "Of course, my friend! And today, we shall prove once and for all the uncompromising might and glory of Uruk!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Fantasia Resort was losing its amber glow as the sun rose, but there was never a poor day in Chaldea's paradise. A few clouds speckled the vibrant sky as a gentle breeze blew across the beach. Over the light rustle of the many flowers and palm trees, Enkidu could hear the budding activity on the boardwalk. Many were already setting up some games to play after breakfast while others were preparing the beach for the afternoon's main event.

With quiet steps in his flip-flops, Enkidu decided to enjoy his time peacefully in the garden. Usually Gilgamesh would walk with him here or in the forest every morning, but he was more than content walking it alone; This wouldn't last much longer. Though the rainbow of flowers and countless butterflies gave him silent company, one of his first Chaldean friends also loved to preside among nature. With a big smile, the big behemoth turned to him and waved happily as a monarch butterfly landed on his horn.

"Hi, Enkidu!" Asterios greeted. He looked down briefly to ensure a butterfly did not land on his swim trunks, which depicted dozens of sunflowers on a light blue background.

"A good morning to you too, Asterios," Enkidu warmly replied as he calmly approached the small patch of grass he sat. Among many cobblestone walkways, there were a few grassy areas for small groups to have a picnic. With a flick of his flip-flops, the footwear was flung onto the lawn as the androgynous man set foot onto the lush spot. "No Euryale with you this morning?"

"Stheno and Medusa fussing with her hair," the berserker replied with a smile as he pointed to his own, flowing mane. "She wanted try bun hair… Then Stheno want one too. Probably force Medusa to have one too so they look alike but she want to surf so that bad idea. Where is King of Heroes?"

"He's having a meeting regarding the new masters," he replied while he eyed an emerald butterfly circling his head.

"Ah okay. Just us and the butterflies then," Asterios smiled as he patted the nearby grass. "Come have seat! Food still no ready yet!"

Enkidu nodded quietly as he took a seat beside the berserker. Feeling the grass between his fingertips, the lancer breathed in and out in content. The rich smell of the flowers sang to his mind, letting his muscles relax even further than they already were. It reminded him of the many times he fell asleep in the wild before he made contact with anyone. It harkened back to the few memories of those early days, but none of them were fonder than those spent in Uruk.

However, this love of nature made him a quick companion among the flowers. He and Asterios could likely sit there for hours, making only small talk, but feeling perfectly content with how their time was spent; There was satisfaction to be found in pure simplicity. Relishing in shared splendor of the tropical paradise became his favorite thing to do, regardless of the company kept. Whether it was Gilgamesh, Asterios, or someone else, it was hard for him to be upset in nature's realm.

He looked to the side at his berserker friend, watching as he stared cross-eyed at a red lacewing that landed upon his nose. The intricate pattern and colors of this species was always an eye-catcher, but its current seat made it seem like an attention seeker. Asterios merely chuckled at him as they watched its proboscis curl and uncurl gently as it rested. It made Enkidu smile and miss one that hovered above him.

Asterios chuckled louder, making the androgynous servant blink in confusion. "You have clearwing on head!"

Knowing he couldn't see it, Enkidu still tried to look with a smile. His hair tingled in one spot, and he could feel it gently moving across his head. "My hair has no nectar for it."

"But you pretty like flower so it just made a mistake," the gentle giant replied, making both of them smile.

Nodding gently to ensure it didn't get scared, Enkidu chuckled. "What a kind butterfly."

With moments like this, it was difficult for him to believe he was summoned to help defend humanity. He wasn't surprised because of how the throne worked, so of course the Chain of Heaven would make for a great weapon. It had been a long time since he thought of himself like that, though, especially when Gilgamesh despised that thought. Regardless of his lost belief that he was a tool, he was still a powerful ally that would gladly help Chaldea with its task… when there was something to be done, of course.

This second life felt unbelievably peaceful, with the only reminder being a lone supply sortie this past week. Many had assured him humanity was very much in peril, but the need to keep spirits high made this just as paramount. It was a fair point, since people tended to make more mistakes when heavily stressed and anxious. If anything, it at least let him see Gilgamesh in the light he always imagined.

However, there was still one small part he found disappointing, but had yet to voice.

Even though Gilgamesh had become more approachable and mannered, he was still at a distance. He was closer to many, which surprised Enkidu at first, but they were not the bonds he hoped he would forge. He loved being Gilgamesh's closest friend, and would never trade that for the world. The problem was, of all the respect and admitted praise he's given to some, he was still his  _only_  friend. Among so many he found some company with, he never used that term for anyone else.

It was upsetting! Enkidu was heartbroken to hear Gilgamesh had purposefully kept everyone away from him before Babylonia. Between his insufferable attitude and his promise that no one else would ever have that title of friend, he had remained almost alone. That's exactly what Enkidu wanted to ensure his friend never had to go through again, yet he  _willingly_  pursued that! While it made him feel warm that Gilgamesh treasured their bond so highly, it also made him sad he's not pursuing other connections.

This was a troublesome point the lancer was interested in remedying.

Compared to Gilgamesh, he was not as forward or assertive by a longshot. Enkidu was far calmer and more reserved, but was not against making friends in Chaldea like he did in Uruk. However, if so many impossibilities were made reality here, then that means his current, simple wish was more than viable. Even if he had to fight Gugalanna again, he would definitely push Gilgamesh into forging new friendships!

"Are you okay, Enkidu? Your smile go away a bit. Not as big," Asterios asked with a concerned look.

Enkidu turned to the friendly berserker's caring eyes, making him smile in reassurance. "I'm okay. Just a passing thought, that's all."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Laughter and cheerful voices echoed from the boardwalk, enticing others to join the activity. Others remained content to lounge underneath the palm leaf roof of the outdoor cafeteria. It was mostly empty now, leaving Enkidu's small table as one of the few with guests. The space between filled tables was ample, allowing those who stayed to enjoy leisurely chat without interruption.

Usually Enkidu wouldn't mind having relaxed conversations with Gilgamesh, but that slowly faltered with her approach. Thankfully, they had only been making small talk when the goddess in a pink sweater slowly floated over. Her white monokini could be glimpsed through the gap in her unzipped pink sweater, and underneath its hem. With a calm smile, she sat down across from the quiet pair as if it were natural.

"Good morning, King Gilgamesh and Enkidu."

"You as well, Ishtar," the King of Heroes replied casually with a small motion from his hand. Enkidu remained silent, but his expression was even as he subtly nodded to her. It had taken him many days just to get to this point, since a part of him still wanted to hurl more than just insults her way.

Truth be told, Enkidu was still baffled that this black-haired goddess was actually Ishtar. She still had her own aura, selfish greed, and pride, but she was far more approachable, sympathetic, and understanding. Even her temper had toned down considerably, and she was actually a decent individual in conversation. It was as confusing as the goddess and his friend's even civility towards each other.

Gilgamesh idly glanced towards the beach where a large volleyball net was being setup. He smirked and turned back to Ishtar. "I, the King, trust you will hold nothing back at the match? A lot rides on this."

Ishtar feigned an injured hand over her heart, but smirked back. "How dare you insult the Glorious Ishtar, Patron Goddess of Uruk. I will have you know your victory is already  _guaranteed_  with my presence alone."

"Such arrogance... That is my line," Gilgamesh chuckled, and she joined him. Enkidu remained quiet, looking between them quietly. "Very well. There was never any worry to begin with."

It was difficult getting accustomed to the idea she would occasionally make civil conversation. The hardest part about adjusting to Chaldea was wrapping his head around the idea Ishtar could also be different. Still, he gave it a chance, even if she still baffled, irritated, and secretly angered him. After all she's done, just like that, she was casually talking to him and his friend? He was well aware of how much she subtly helped him in Babylonia, and yet…

He was still perplexed, and couldn't not hold his curiosity in any longer. "Ishtar... Why are you so friendly to Gil? I won't accept  _'because this goddess deems it proper'_  as an answer any longer. I want real reasons."

With no concern or emotion, he blurted it out, making both of them turn to him curiously. From what he understood, they had been borderline antagonistic before the singularity. After several trying weeks, now they looked more like friends. Yes, Enkidu would normally be happy his friend was making new companions, but Ishtar was the lone exception. Perhaps he was being petty, or maybe even jealous, but this wasn't adding up in his mind.

Yes, he was aware her disposition was affected by her summoning conditions. By becoming friends with her host's own, they also helped placate the notoriously unruly and spoiled goddess. It was like night and day how much of a difference they made, but this was still Ishtar who was rejected by Gilgamesh. The Goddess of Fertility, who should still hate him outright for his actions. She should have had no reason to even want to help Gilgamesh, yet she casually did! ...Why!?

To his surprise, Ishtar wasn't even fazed. She merely smiled. "There's a few reasons, but the biggest of which is that he's become quite the admirable king from this goddess' point of view. It was a win-win, since his insufferable attitude is now tolerable and everyone gets to see a truly charismatic, respectable, and civil side of him now."

"Such strong words while in my presence..." Gilgamesh grumbled with a warning glare to Ishtar.

"You know this is true though," She merely shrugged and smiled. "This goddess was optimistic that your kingdom and Enkidu would help bring out your best... just, not as ruthlessly as it did in the singularity... I only tried sincerely to help bring it out while we were in Uruk, like a proper ally and goddess. The gamble paid off. Now there's no question this handsome king looks much more fitting of his title, and it's more than just himself who benefits from his calmer attitude."

That was a strong point, but it still didn't honestly answer why she was  _still_  being so nice. "And the other reasons?"

There was a dip in her smile, and a slice of irritation in her tapping finger, but her honesty remained in her eyes. "He's also seen fit to leave my friends alone. That's another big one, and the reason I was more willing to bless him with a second chance after everything he's done to them."

Enkidu heard about that as well. His friend's fascination with the King of Knights had been subdued greatly with his admittance that she would lose that sheen if she no longer opposed him. It was strange, but it made as much sense as his silenced hatred for her significant other. Though he never openly voiced it anymore, he still called that archer by his mocking title. However, that's as far as it went recently. Still, that should only make her roughly neutral to him…

Ishtar caught his curiosity, and he watched her smile turn slightly devious. He knew it. There was only so much someone could change, and he saw her eyes flash with haughty pride. Enkidu grew more frustrated by the second, especially when the goddess laughed. Gilgamesh's own expression had fallen to serious suspicion as he asked, "…what is suddenly so amusing, Ishtar?"

"Just one of the more interesting reasons…" she admitted as she turned to Gilgamesh with a teasing look. "We never did discuss this yet, but I believe it's time this goddess brought it up. After all, you're one of my precious  _benefactors_  now, Gilgamesh. It's only proper I treat you with kindness and respect."

Enkidu's frustration was shoved aside by his growing confusion. "…benefactor?"

"Yes! Benefactor!" Ishtar cheered quietly with a cheerful smile as she eyed Gilgamesh like a cat toying with a mouse. The archer didn't seem to appreciate it, but his expression was growing with unusual concern and disbelief. Enkidu was becoming more confused watching the open worry on his friend's face grow as fast as Ishtar's spirits. "Correct me if I am wrong… which I'm not… but we made a deal didn't we,  _King of Uruk?_  …Or more specifically… Inanna and your living self did?"

Gilgamesh's face was now completely aghast as Enkidu looked at his friend in shock. "Gil…! You actually…!"

"Oh no, Enkidu. Worry not~! That little memorial essence I got didn't mean we're getting married or anything…" Ishtar reassured him, though her eyes remained locked on Gilgamesh. "…It just means I get a beautiful portion of all gem-related items from the Gate of Babylon… Twenty.  _Percent_ … to be exact."

His friend was looking for words to voice, but they were all jumbled in his throat as Ishtar giggled gleefully. "This goddess has no concern~! King Gilgamesh would not go back on his promise, for that would mar his status as the greatest king... A title I am willing to help you two confirm this afternoon!"

Ishtar only playfully placed her head in her hands as she and Enkidu watched Gilgamesh's mixed expression. Angered realization, guilty acknowledgement, total disbelief… Many messages flew through Gilgamesh's red eyes, but Enkidu could do nothing to help. As much as he wanted to, this was something Gilgamesh apparently agreed to. He would definitely ask about this later, but the fact he didn't deny it meant it was the truth.

Gilgamesh only pinched the bridge of his nose and growled loudly in aggravation, bewildering everyone nearby.

Enkidu rubbed his friend's shoulder while Ishtar giggled in total victory. "Oh, but don't worry, Gilgamesh~! We can iron out the details later~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With his curiosity and enthusiasm running rampant, Enkidu was leading Gilgamesh across the boardwalk. By his own amused smile, his friend was hardly disgruntled by his antics. The lancer knew his friend was more of the type to sit aside and observe, but if this place was about making new memories with friends, then he was going to ensure that. Keeping that in mind, the androgynous individual easily convinced the archer to participate in some fun games with him.

It was a beneficial system Enkidu was secretly giving Gilgamesh. By making him do activities like bean bag toss and cornhole, they were ensuring their bond remained as strong as ever. It also made Gilgamesh actually participate and admit to having fun in some games, if only because he was doing it with his friend. Finally, it would make the King of Heroes look that much more respectable to the others. Though not as prideful as his friend, Enkidu was beyond confident in his own plans and strategies.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu waited patiently for their turn beside a rather curious game. They had been enticed over by the boisterous King of Conquerors, who the androgynous man had found was on exceptionally good terms with his friend; The lancer was keen to drag him over instantly for a chance to boost that bond. Though it was a competitive game against him and his retainer, Enkidu was more than positive this could become a friendship if Gilgamesh finally admitted it.

To his curious surprise, he wasn't the only one trying to forge a new bond between others, though he was being far more subtle. He looked across from them at the trio of servants. Iskandar stood proudly behind the other two, quietly eyeing them with a mischievous grin. He stood with his hands akimbo on his black swim trunks, allowing his muscles to shine in complete display. It was definitely obvious he wasn't trying to take his time with his fairly obvious scheme.

His stance was a huge contrast from Lord El-Melloi II, who stood with a thinking pose and narrowed eyes. His red tropical shirt flapped gently in the breeze and covered the top of his own black swim trunks. Occasionally, his eyes would shift in exasperation to the woman beside him, who shifted on her legs impatiently as she stared at the game. Her yellow bikini had black paw prints all over them, and from what Enkidu knew of the unusual deity, this was only to be expected from the clementine-haired lancer.

"How about I just pick one, nyaah?" Jaguarman asked with a finger to her lips. "You're taking forever! This isn't some grand strategy!"

"The boy's just being himself!" Iskandar offered with a chuckle. "He always knows the right moves to make!"

Enkidu chuckled while Gilgamesh shot an entertained glance at the large rider. With a roll of his eyes and shake of his head, the caster sighed, "Right moves…"

With a raise of his hand, he pointed towards the large, wooden tower between their two teams. The large construct was made of several stacked wooden blocks, and was almost a head taller than Iskandar. Several pieces were missing from the center, leaving it dangerously teetering as he pulled yet another with telekinetic prowess. Slowly, the large Jenga block slid out of place with only a bit of movement.

Lord El-Melloi II smirked as he stacked it on top perfectly as his king clapped. "That finishes our turn."

"Can I pick the next one, Gil?" Enkidu asked enthusiastically.

His friend smiled and nodded, allowing him to go quickly to work. "I have no doubt you'll choose a good one to defeat out opponents."

"This will be a defeat for you, King of Heroes!" Iskandar boasted proudly as Enkidu looked at the blocks quickly.

Gilgamesh merely smirked back and laughed. "You're getting ahead of yourself, King of Conquerors. I may have acknowledged your title, but one always shines brighter among us! Your imminent defeat is before us!"

The lancer enjoyed his friend and the boisterous rider's hearty banter with a smile as he made his decision. With no hesitation, Enkidu swiftly took out a block from an untouched row, making the tower wobble slightly. The other team eyed it in hopes, but is stabilized. Enkidu and Gilgamesh merely chuckled at one another as the lancer looked at him. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Must you ever ask?" There was no hesitation as Gilgamesh calmly kneeled into the sand. Enkidu quickly walked over, and while balancing the massive Jenga block above his head, gingerly sat himself onto Gilgamesh's shoulders. After glancing to ensure he got no sand on the archer, Gilgamesh gently grasped his bare legs and moved them over to the tower. With a simple reach over the construct, he casually deposited the block to end their turn. While Gilgamesh knelt down to let him off, Jaguarman's eyes were shining.

"Oh! Oh! That looked fun!" she exclaimed. While the rider chuckled, and before the caster could voice any complaint, the deity's ears twitched happily as she ran over and yanked a block out of place. The tower shook uncontrollably from the unrefined act, but she didn't care as she leapt over to the retainer-

Caught completely off guard, Lord El-Melloi II was sputtering incoherently in irritation as the bikini-clad lancer clung to his torso with one arm. "Waver! Put me on your shoulders right meow!"

"Taiga-! What do you-!?" The caster lost his footing as the giant tower fell down on top of them. With a small groan, and a dazed expression, Jaguarman dropped her lone Jenga piece as she sat up on the male caster. To his disbelief, she hardly cared what kind of position they were in, but the rider loved it.

The man was far too stunned, but stared incredulously between his clapping king and the carefree lancer who scratched her head bashfully, "Hey! I thought you were stronger than that!"

"That was great! Truly losing with a prize! Well executed, boy!" Iskandar gloated with a thumbs up to his former master, who glared at him. This only served to make the rider, and their opponents, laugh louder.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The morning had come and gone quickly. With all the games and activities spread across the boardwalk, and the delicious buffet lunch, time passed in an instant. Enkidu had truly enjoyed what Chaldea had to offer as one of its more mundane community events. It made him look forward for more to come later, but the main event had yet to begin.

If anyone was looking forward to this part, it was his friend, who glanced briefly at the crowd gathered by the palm trees. Blankets and lounge chairs were spaced evenly for comfort, but it was apparent no one wanted to miss this, and for various reasons. With a chuckle, Gilgamesh nodded in approval and smiled. "Even Merlin is here... Good. Everyone should witness the King's triumph!"

Gilgamesh stood proudly on one side of the large, outlined court with his two teammates beside him. With one hand on his golden jammers, the king tossed his tropical shirt aside but left the cord in place; There was a few whistles from the body admirers in the audience. Enkidu merely smiled from beside him, as did the floating Ishtar from the male archer's other flank. Her own sweater had been discarded to reveal the white monokini that embodied allure and seduction with its cut-out design.

Their opponents took to the other side of the net as Helena, wearing a slender referee colored bikini, took her spot by the net. She was joined briefly by Gudao, who nodded towards Gilgamesh and then to their opponents. Helena handed the blue-swimsuit wearing master a cordless microphone, which he quickly turned on without causing feedback. The noise from the audience died down as Gudao waved to them.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm admittedly not really good at these sort of speeches-"

"Such an obvious lie!" Gilgamesh called out jokingly, earning lots of laughter as the male master half-heartedly glared his way.

Without missing a beat, Gudao fixed himself and continued. "Welcome everyone, to the main event! The spectacle that will decide once and for all, who the true greatest is amongst these two mighty kings! A long-standing rivalry will finally end with this grand finale between two of Chaldea's strongest!"

"That's more like it, Gudao!" the olive-skinned rider declared as his laughter boomed from the other side of the net. Enkidu looked across from them with a small smile aimed at one of a handful of individuals who had a direct hand in helping Gilgamesh. Ozymandias stood proudly, with his own hands crossed over his perfectly chiseled bare chest. He wore his own black jammers, which had golden hieroglyphics across the top.

Flanking him were the two female pharaohs, since Iskandar could not rightfully aid either side without bias. Nitocris, with fan-like hair in perfect order, stood with an enthusiastic smile in her white one piece with side cutouts. With its red accents and firm design, it was clearly more for functionality when compared to Cleopatra's daring monokini. With its teal and silver accents, the black designed swimsuit was quite the eye-catcher, but none dared look too much unless they invoked the ire of Caesar.

As the pharaohs' golden jewelry shined in the sunlight, Gudao motioned with one hand towards them. "On one side, we have the ever lively and proud King of Kings, Ozymandias! He is supported by the two lovely female pharaohs, Nitocris and Cleopatra! Together, they form team  _Glory of the Nile!"_

Ozymandias blinked and quickly shot an accusing stare at Nitocris, who flinched and cowered under his gaze. "Pharaoh Nitocris! What is the meaning of this!? I informed you our team names would be  _The Glorious and Perfect Pharaohs Ozymandias, Cleopatra, and Nitocris who blesses Chaldea with their lasting presence!"_

"Th-The name was t-too long!" Nitocris cowered as Ozymandias' stare intensified. "I had t-to-"

"Compose yourself confidently, Nitocris! That is now way for a pharaoh to act!" Ozymandias' voice boomed, making her fidget more and fiddle with her fingers.

To her relief, Cleopatra giggled and caught the male pharaoh's attention. "Please let the poor girl off easy, Ozymandias. She meant well, and the name is still very catchy."

With a small sigh and a shrug, the rider relented. "…Then I shall overlook this as a  _mild_  offense... We shall discuss this later, but our future victory will soothe any irritation! Come, pharaohs, so we may show them the might of Ancient Egypt!"

After Gudao and the crowd got over their own chuckles, he motioned to their side of the field. "On the defense, we have the mighty King of Heroes, Gilgamesh! To assist the great archer, his dear friend Enkidu and the Patron Goddess of Uruk Ishtar stand ready to defend his claim as the greatest! Together, they form team  _Urukian Legends!"_

Gilgamesh nodded in approval at Enkidu's choice of a name. He was entrusted to write it down for Gudao and Helena, but it had taken a bit to come to a decision. With a small lingering feeling of displeasure towards Ishtar, many titles he came up with just didn't feel right. In the end, he passed it off as a minor inconvenience and an agitation that was slipping away. They had a battle to win, and she was willing to lend their aid.

"The rules are simple. The clock will stop with every dropped ball until the next serve. Knocking a ball out of bounds does not count as a point, but gives the other team the serve. Each team member is only allowed to touch the ball twice to get it over the net, but never two times in a row. The ball must go over the net and touch within bounds to count, and opposites teams cannot reach over from their side to interfere. The end of the hour-long timer ends the match with no overtime… Any questions?"

"Simple enough rules. There will be no risk of breaking any since this match will be a landslide!" Ozymandias boasted as he shot Gilgamesh a challenging stare.

The King of Heroes merely smirked back and chuckled. "How considerate of you to acknowledge my team's victory in an accepting tone! I shall grant you a close match if only to help you maintain your image! Consider it a gift!"

As some in the crowd already clapped and cheered for the growing competitive arrogance, Gudao chuckled and motioned towards Helena. She smiled as she spun her whistle by its cord. In her other hand, she picked up one of the many white volleyballs with a golden crown on it. "Just say the word, Gudao."

"Then without further ado, let the battle between kings commence!" Gudao declared as Helena blew the whistle. She threw the ball towards the center of the net, catching both teams off guard momentarily. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias quickly responded by running towards the ball. They leapt at the same time, reeling their arms back to slam at the volleyball and hopefully catch-

Enkidu blinked in amusement as the two kings smashed the ball into oblivion with a resounding pop, making them touch hands in a high five. Their torsos bumped against each other with the net between them, but did not make any mention of the contact. Both of them merely stared at the remains of the volleyball before looking at each other. Their blank gazes quickly turned to laughter to join their teammates' reaction. Gudao scratched the back of his head as Helena held up one of the spare volleyballs, which currently glowed a bright blue.

"…I'll just make sure to reinforce all the other balls from here on."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Go Gilgamesh!" "Take him down a few more pegs, Ozymandias!" "Good hit, Cleo!" "Oh! Ishtar with the save!"

Almost half of the game had already elapsed, but the competition hadn't faded from either party. Enkidu was really excited about watching Gilgamesh openly participating in the activity without hesitation. He watched with a smile as his friend slid on his knees across the sand, smacking the ball upward and towards him. Enkidu leapt into the air after the ball, before striking it with a backflip to confuse the other team.

Cleopatra had eyed it carefully, though. The assassin dove on her back and palmed the ball as it reached her. The strike set the ball up perfectly for Nitocris who ran by to redirect it to Ozymandias by the net. With timed precision, he jumped up, attempting to confuse the other team by looking to backhand the ball. Instead, he spiked it towards their side, but Ishtar perceived it.

The flying goddess quickly zoomed across the sand, causing some to blow aside in her wake as she countered the move. The ball flew up into the air allowing Gilgamesh to return the strike to the opposing side. Nitocris returned the volley swiftly before it could even land, but Enkidu knocked it up just before it hit the sand. This recent round had been back and forth like this for nearly three minutes, but it was about to end.

As the ball returned to their side, Gilgamesh casually struck the ball to send it high into the sky. Using their aerial advantage, Ishtar zoomed into the air and struck the ball downward with the force of a meteor. The reinforced volleyball zoomed through the air, directly between Nitocris and Cleopatra. As expected, the two pharaohs dove for the ball, accidentally forcing a collision between them as the ball smashed into the ground beside their heads. Ozymandias stared in surprise as the ball casually bounced on the sand.

Gudao raised a hand to Gilgamesh's team as Ishtar landed with a proud wink. "A point for the Urukian Legends! The score is once more tied at four to four!"

"Ha! I see you've finally managed to even the scores again, Gilgamesh!" Ozymandias proclaimed as Cleopatra held the ball ready to serve. "A shame you have yet to hold the lead."

"Ah, but that is part of my plan," Gilgamesh countered evenly with a shrug, surprising Enkidu slightly. He was almost certain the idea of losing would get to his friend, but the smirk proved otherwise. "As the true king, I found it permissible to grant you a few moments in shining glory before I prove my rightful superiority! The game has yet to be won, and we have yet to get serious, after all!"

To take advantage of Gilgamesh's supposed aloof state, Cleopatra quickly served the ball towards him. Without missing a beat, he calmly knocked it back over to their side, but Nitocris was by the net in an instant. She slammed the ball downward to spike it into-

There was no worry from the archer, for his trust in his friend was absolute. Enkidu appeared in an instant to slam the ball upward. It was quickly followed by Gilgamesh's airborne spike into the ground before any of the pharaohs could react. To wild applause from the audience, Gilgamesh landed and ran a hand through his loose, golden bangs playfully. Gudao raised his hand, "Another quick point for the Urukian Legends! They take the lead!"

He smirked as Ozymandias stared in disbelief. "Should that provide enough evidence for the truth, Ozymandias?"

Quietly, Ozymandias turned a shade more serious as Gudao called the point score. He turned around and looked at Cleopatra and Nitocris, who watched him nervously as the caster caught the ball to serve. With a quiet exhale, he glanced at both of them evenly and nodded. "Pharaohs... I trust you understand what it means for us if we lose. The consequences for the losing team were obvious, but there will be greater ones not listed should we lose. Our pride as pharaohs is one such damage. Do not allow that."

As the two women turned to each other in open concern, Ozymandias turned back around with a small smirk. Enkidu would admit he was good at reading people. From what he knew of Ozymandias, the small smirk and amusement in his eyes just showed it was a mild threat as a reminder to take this seriously. He loved his pride, and he did not wish to lose this as much as Gilgamesh did; The rivals were fairly similar, so he hoped he could push them into a friendship at some point.

However, to Enkidu's own amusement, Ozymandias' quick and entertained glance to the sidelines made his threat unintentionally more potent. In the audience, Astolfo was chuckling happily as the pink bikini clad rider was climbed on by the sphinx kittens. Between his own and watching the pharaohs' pair, it made for a cute sight. It was enough to draw attention from other servants as they joined in to play with the cute divine beasts.

Cleopatra and Nitocris stared between him and the objects of his quick glance in total horror, unbeknownst to him. Enkidu could see the gears turning in their head at the thought of consequences. The losing team had to do whatever the winning one wished for the remainder of the evening, which already had the potential to be a nightmare. Couple with the unintentional inference that that glance sparked…

…the sudden fire of competitive resolve in their eyes was beyond understandable. He'd have to step his game up further.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gabrielle gawked in total disbelief from her seat on the beach blanket. It was an expression worn by many others, but equal amounts of heightened excitement contrasted the shock. She merely sat there, in her orange and white striped bikini, mouthing words without a sound. Medb rested beside her in equal astonishment on her stomach, no longer trying to flirt with the nearby Cu using her frilly, skimpy white bikini. She wasn't even bickering with the sunbathing Scathach on Gabrielle's other side.

In fact, no one could tear their eyes away from what could only be described as a warzone.

Helena eyed the timer nervously, noting that there was still fifteen minutes left in the match; That was an eternity with current conditions. As the timer continued to tick down, the pressure mounted for the pharaohs. Beginning with the sudden ferocity of the two female pharaohs, the… combat escalation, as it could only be described, was immediate, yet neither team had scored since.

The current ball had been airborne for more than ten minutes, with neither team letting it go anywhere near the sand. Using loopholes in the rules, each team was doing whatever they could to win the edge. Though the strikes were blindingly fast, it was a miracle this ball hadn't been destroyed yet. The biggest raise in disbelief was when the servants began using their own abilities to bolster their side.

Dozens of Medjed filled the sandy side of the pharaohs. They scrambled between them to instantly intercept any ball with their heads, almost always causing them to topple over. A few celestial sphinx juveniles joined them, running about like lions to help intercept any ball. Even Cleopatra's golden snake, which floated into the air to help counter Ishtar's moves, had been deployed to their side. Ozymandias, however, could do little that wouldn't vaporize the ball or destroy the arena.

His rival king, on the other hand, had no such issue. Golden portals appeared above the sand where the ball would hit, summoning shields to deflect the strikes. Enkidu's electrified hand held steady on the sand to temporarily form golden chains with attached infused earth. They acted like paddles to smack back the ball like a ping pong tournament. Ishtar remained completely airborne, giving their team accurate strikes from above where the enemy's positions could be best viewed. Her chosen and precisely detonated wind-element gems also assisted in redirecting the ball.

As Ishtar's rocketed spike was countered by Cleopatra's cobra, which coiled like a spring to absorb the ball's impact, Gabrielle finally yelled out, "What the hell kind of volleyball is this!?"

"The best kind!" Someone yelled from elsewhere in the audience, causing laughter to erupt among them. She looked to Scathach, who sat up on her elbows to view the match. The lancer in a magenta, lacy bikini merely shrugged slowly in just as much confusion. Gabrielle turned back to join Medb's own actions of openly eyeing the two kings' bodies since their tight swimsuits and glistening, majestic forms left little for the imagi-

An accidentally redirected ball flew towards the sidelines, slamming into the side of Cu's head as he stood up to presumably fetch some refreshments. While it bounced upward, the lancer fell limp from the magically strengthened strike and groaned as his body slammed into the sand back first. His eyes spun dizzily as the volleyball landed beside his loose, green Hawaiian shirt. Coupled with some gasps and laughter from the audience, Illya's voice rang out in surprise.  **"Ahhh! Rin killed a lancer!"**

"No, no! It's okay! I'll save him!" Medb shouted out as she immediately clambered onto the dazed lancer and straddled him. His vision returned temporarily, only to switch to incredulous horror as Medb eagerly and seductively licked her lips. "Sit back, handsome! I just learned CPR~! You're in good care~!"

"Hey, hey! Fergus! Get your woman off me!" Cu cried out as he tried to break free. His only answer was the Irish saber's entertained laughter as Helena ran to grab the ball.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're doing great, Rin!" came a chorus of girlish voices from the sidelines. It was like Illya and Kuro, joined by their friends and the King of Knights from what Enkidu could decipher. Unfortunately, the words of praise got to her head, and she momentarily smiled to the audience. It was enough of a delay.

The volleyball slammed into the sand right in front of Ishtar, making Helena whistle and stop the timer. Enkidu watched Ishtar blink in disbelief at missing such an easy counter by a split second. There were some chuckles from the audience at her expense to boot while Gudao turned on the microphone. "Close but no cigar! The pharaohs have tied the score with seven more minutes on the clock!"

"Since the game is going longer than expected, we're not going to stop the clock after the next serve!" Helena called out as she spun her whistle.

With a small growl, Gilgamesh turned to Ishtar picked up the ball. "Ishtar! What was that!?"

"Hey! I made a mistake, aright!? I'm allowed to make mistakes!" she admitted with a huff of her own, making the pharaohs laugh in triumph. "At least we're doing this without the assistance of others!"

"These are not others!" Ozymandias proclaimed proudly as he swept his hand over their allies. "They are the glorious assets of Ancient Egypt! You are just angry your side lacks such glory!"

"Lack such…" Ishtar mumbled incredulously. "You think Babylonia lacks assets!?"

"Depends what assets you raise," Nitocris teasingly raised as she nestled her arms underneath her chest. Ishtar saw that, making her eyes twitch as Cleopatra giggled. "Truthfully, you do lack some~!"

"It's not the goddess' fault she pales compared to the pharaohs," the assassin noted, joining in with the subtle teasing. The pharaohs smirked at her as Enkidu recognized their subtle plan.

"Do not let such simple teases get to you, you fool! They are attempting to anger you so you make more mistakes! Do not fall for that!" Gilgamesh reprimanded as he faced the goddess.

"Ishtar…?" Gudao asked curiously, but was stunned into surprise when she opened her devious eyes to reveal they had gone golden.

Enkidu recognized those eyed and sighed in disbelief. Whenever they turned from their regular shade of red, she was excited or infuriated, but this time it was a mix of both; She fell for their trap. She clutched the ball eagerly as her emitted prana began to soar, unnerving the female pharaohs. Ozymandias merely raised an eyebrow as Gilgamesh stared at her incredulously. Her response was to cackle, "If that's how it is… then I will not be shamed by anyone!"

Her body glowed golden as a summoning circle opened up beneath her. Gilgamesh and Enkidu instantly recognized it as the male archer shouted over the growing growl of her energy. "Since when have you had it!? You foolish goddess! You intend to summon the Bull of Heaven here!?"

"You think that memorial essence was all it had! I saw it! His face! Gugalanna has come to my side!" Ishtar proclaimed proudly. "Come to me, Gugalanna, so we may put the pharaohs in their place! Answer this goddess' call so her majesty may never be questioned again!"

Upon hearing the powerful, divine beast's name, Helena gasped as Ishtar began her summoning chant. Enkidu was frozen as the small memories of fighting the grand beast rocketed through his mind. While they could take him again, its sheer size would destroy this place! He found his own anger rising at Ishtar's impulsive action, and quickly resolved to stop her before she made that mistake. The goddess, while better, was still clearly temperamental to an extent. If he had to throw part of the Bull of Heaven at her again to remind-

A bright flash erupted before he could react; She had summoned him so fast! As the light faded, he looked around above him anxiously, prepared to secure it with the first strike so Gilgamesh could counter. Instead, he found himself still looking in confusion. Gugalanna was a massive beast, yet he couldn't even sense its- Ishtar's shocked voice rang out. "Waaaah! Gugalanna!? Why are you so tiny!?"

Enkidu blinked in confusion at the sudden cooing from the audience. Slowly, Enkidu turned to face what Gilgamesh and the pharaohs were clearly laughing at. The tiny little bull, barely the size of the volleyball, stared up at Ishtar happily as she dropped to her knees in dismay. Its brown flanks and spiked back were reminiscent of the great beast, but it was definitely a juvenile form. It even lacked the golden armor and white hide of its adulthood.

Instead, it stared with cute, beady black eyes at the goddess and spoke in a disembodied, transient voice that sang through the air. "Hi, Ishtar~! You look a little different! Where is this? It's really warm!"

Any fleeting anger over the goddess' loss of composure vanished in an instant. He suddenly felt bad for wanting to tear into the damned beast upon seeing its baby form. He also admittedly felt apologetic towards Ishtar, who pouted and gently put the volleyball down to hug the little bull. In her state of dismay, she rocked the bull in her arms as it squirmed playfully. "Ishtar! Ishtar! What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine…" she murmured, making Gilgamesh laugh louder. She glared at him. "Sh-Shut up! I didn't think he would turn out like this!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It turns out, Gugalanna was actually far more potent than he looked as a young bull. With unbelievable speed, but surprising precision, it soared through the air with each jump to slap the ball back towards the pharaohs. It was like having a fourth member that was better than any of the assets the Egyptians had deployed. Its delighted squeaks filled the air. "This is fun! This is so much fun~!"

"Yeah! Get them, Gugalanna!" Ishtar cheered as she assisted the divine bull's aerial assault with her own. Between the two of them, the air was completely secured for setting up proper spikes and counters. Enkidu chuckled in delight as the bull landed nearby and rocketed back into the air.

"I shall rescind my previous laughter… Gugalanna is doing wonders," Gilgamesh admitted as he blocked a spike with the flat side of a summoned, golden axe. She smiled smugly back in appreciation, but the clock was still ticking down. Their attitudes turned serious once more as they renewed their assault. Only two more minutes remained, yet neither side had yet to score.

Enkidu knew with the incredible amounts of pride from both his teammates and the enemy, they would not allow a tie. The question was how much would this escalate to ensure that? He was answered with Ozymandias' tap of a quickly summoned staff, bringing forth an assault of blinding light. The bright light was not damaging, but it was intensely bright to sew confusion. With their side incredibly lit, it became more difficult to perceive the ball's position.

However, they had two archers and he had improved detection abilities. Gugalanna was also completely unaffected as it continued to bounce into the air. With their enhanced vision, Gilgamesh and Ishtar easily countered the incoming strikes with well-timed shockwaves from wind-element gems or perfectly summoned gates. Enkidu's own counters supplemented them, since he could still sense the ball's moving position. Ozymandias' ploy was not working out.

With the battle's pace increasing tenfold, Helena and Gudao shared an uncertain glance; They likely believed they would destroy the last ball, like they did the other nine. As the clock ticked down, it was a very real possibility. Each strike from opposing sides made the ball's velocity increase, and its top-tier reinforcement might not let it survive for much longer. The blindingly fast game of redirection merely continued with neither side willing to yield with so much on the line.

Enkidu didn't want to have Gilgamesh at the beck and call of his rival. That would sting his pride far more than the lancer could bear to watch, so he increased his own speed and attacks. He transfigured his parameters to rank his agility and luck parameters as high as possible to ensure his friend would never kneel. Gilgamesh was the King of Heroes and Uruk, and should never kneel to another! As his clutch saves numbered in the dozens, Enkidu ensured that would remain true.

But as the final seconds ticked down, neither side was managing to secure the final score. Still, by the look of true composure on his friend's face as opposed to Ozymandias' crafted one, he still had a concealed trump card. His friend always had that trump card that could defeat anyone. For Enkidu, it had been the precious cord that still hung around his neck. He clutched the firmly wrapped cord gently and briefly, if only as a subtle encouragement for himself to guarantee Gilgamesh would not lose today.

With a proud laugh as Gilgamesh sent the ball soaring towards the distant illusionary sky, baffling even Ishtar, he looked at Ozymandias. "You were truly a worthy opponent, Ozymandias! Someone who could rightfully be called my rival! That, is something I shall acknowledge and admit! …However, Ozymandias... There was only ever one outcome."

As the final few seconds ticked down, a golden portal opened in the sky. The ball, barely holding itself together on its last threads, flew into the gate while golden ripples swiftly opened above the net. With the same velocity, the ball was redirected outward from the Gate of Babylon to slam into the sand at Ozymandias' stunned feet. It came apart on impact, followed by the ringing buzzer from Helena's flying automaton. Enkidu laughed happily as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Gilgamesh smirked with an exceptional shine in his eyes, "…Checkmate."

"Victory goes to team Urukian Legends!" Gudao exclaimed into the microphone as Helena launched a few fire spells into the air to mimic fireworks. "A hard game well fought by both sides!"

To Enkidu's surprise, Ozymandias exhaled and ran a hand through his loose, handsome locks. He slowly chuckled, ignoring the female pharaohs falling to the sand behind him as their summoned allies disappeared into golden dust. He boomed in laughter as some in the crowd approached, but he only looked to Gilgamesh.

"Well played, King of Heroes! I will gladly admit my defeat, as is proper of one bearing the title King of Kings! This is your victory!" Ozymandias proudly declared as he approached the net. Though the net served to divide them, Enkidu could not see any gap between them; He only saw the potential of a beautiful friendship as they shook hands. "Well played! This is a defeat I have no right to be angry about!"

"You take your defeat well, Ozymandias. As expected of my great rival king," Gilgamesh offered with a nod. They released their handshake as the archer chuckled. "I trust you are ready for the consequences then?"

With a small dip of his grin, Ozymandias nodded. "It pains me, but a deal is a deal! To break that would tarnish my name an image! That is never allowed, for a pharaoh must shine brightly like the sun! Therefore, bring your worst, Gilgamesh! You as well, Ishtar and Enkidu! We shall handle your consequences with all the prestige and elegance that rightfully describes the pharaohs of-"

" **OZYMANDIAS PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY!"** two voices practically screamed together.

The rider fell into total confusion as he turned around swiftly. Astolfo stood a few meters away, bashfully scratching his head while holding his sphinx kitten. He looked down quickly to see the teary-eyed Cleopatra and Nitocris, clutching their little squirming kittens to their chests in dismay. The rider looked between them in confusion as Enkidu walked beside Gilgamesh to enjoy the scene. Even Ishtar floated over, withholding a chuckle.

Nitocris was already crying. "N-No! Not my little marshmallow! Don't t-take Kamilah away! P-Please!"

"I love Princess! I beg you for forgiveness, Ozymandias! You can't take her away!" Cleopatra held herself strong a little longer, but her tears were threatening to spill as Caesar ran over.

"Ph-Pharaohs! Compose yourselves! This is not how we must act in defeat!" Ozymandias managed to stutter through his complete confusion and disbelief. The Urukian team only laughed louder.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dinner had come quickly, and already the losing team was committed to their punishment. While not much of a fan of luxury, Enkidu was enjoying the current predicament. He was relaxed on a lounge chair with a tropical drink on a side table, complete with an umbrella. It was matched by Ishtar's own which was brought to them by their current helpers. Cleopatra made pleasant small talk with Ishtar as she fanned her with a palm leaf, much like Nitocris did for him.

"Do you require anything else, Enkidu?" Nitocris asked as she made a tiny glance to the ground between the beach lounging chairs. He looked overly briefly to enjoy the sight of a perplexed Fou staring at Gulaganna as it ate from a tiny fruit bowl alongside its three new sphinx kitten friends.

"It's okay, Nitocris. I don't require much," Enkidu happily replied, earning him a relieved and grateful smile from the pharaoh. The only real wish was talking to Gilgamesh about making friends, but that conversation could come later. "You're doing a lot already, thank you!"

"Do you wish for more luxuries… Perfect Goddess Ishtar?" Cleopatra asked, still getting used to the heresy of speaking the title.

Ishtar smiled haughtily and shook her head with a dreamy sigh. "Such sweet music to my ears…"

Though Ozymandias' laughter echoed on his other side, Enkidu stared curiously at Ishtar. Even if she had lost her temper through some insults, there was no denying how much effort she put into helping them. There was no reason to, especially with having a guaranteed income from Gilgamesh's gate. By all means, she should have put through minimal effort like her real self… and yet she was so bafflingly different from the one they knew.

"Ishtar… You never said any of the other reasons why you're so nice to Gil and I," Enkidu asked out of the blue, making the three turn to him curiously.

Ishtar's relaxed face turned a touch serious in thought. He figured she wouldn't answer, but she surprised all of them with a small sigh. After taking a tiny sip from her drink, she looked at Enkidu apologetically, not caring the pharaohs were witnessing this. "…I'm sorry."

Enkidu blinked in confusion. "…sorry for…?"

With one last sigh, she steeled herself. "…My apology will never be enough for what I did, but you two at least deserve one for everything this goddess has done against you. I'm nice because I want to reassure myself that I've helped make things as they should be. I'm not seeking forgiveness... I'm seeking to ensure things stay right. That's all…"

Enkidu raised an eyebrow curiously as Ishtar gently nodded to him again. "I wanted to tell both of you at the same time but… I intend to make sure your happiness is never shattered again. My sister spoke quite highly of you and… I admit, she's right. You're a wonderful individual, just like Gilgamesh is now. So just keep doing what you're doing and don't mind me… I'm just trying to ease my own regrets, that's all."

Acknowledging that last sentence was the only one with a hint of a lie, Enkidu nodded slowly with a small smile. Ishtar stared at him in bewilderment as the pharaohs watched on quietly while fanning them. Yes, this was definitely an Ishtar he could accept and talk with rather than her true self. Even if it took a bit more time to get used to, he was willing to give her another chance if his friend had already done so… and maybe help her with that temper problem.

"Perhaps we can talk more often? I know Ereshkigal a bit, but maybe I can learn about you too?" Enkidu asked with a pleasant smile. "So long as you don't try and throw Gugalanna at Gil and I again."

He shocked Ishtar. She was silent at first, attempting to mask her optimism through a show of thinking; Neither him or the pharaohs bought it as they chuckled. Slowly she smiled and nodded to show her appreciation. "…This goddess would like that… and I promise not to throw Gugalanna-"

"No! Don't throw me at anyone!" Gugalanna complained as the bull quickly jumped onto Ishtar's chair in distress. The four servants laughed as Ishtar gently petted her new ally.

"This goddess will never, I promise," the female archer comforted her divine beast with gentle petting. With a chuckle, Enkidu guessed he should do the same for Gilgamesh.

"Speaking of reassuring…" Enkidu spoke up, making Ishtar and Cleopatra grin in amusement as Enkidu turned to his friend. His own chair was a bit farther away from theirs, if only for more space for demanded luxuries. Nitocris and Cleopatra had gotten off easy compared to Ozymandias… but the male pharaoh had his own means of delightful counterattack. Enkidu inquired, "Gil! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"How can I, the King, enjoy myself among this!?" the archer answered in disbelief, making the four laugh happily to join Ozymandias' bellowing amusement.

By his order, Ozymandias was fanning Gilgamesh in an unusual outfit. As acquired from previous supply sorties in preparation for this day, the rider now wore a bikini version of the French maid outfit. Its skimpy black and white top was coupled with a frilly miniskirt and accompanying apron. It was even topped with a tiara-style headdress that read 'Loser,' ensuring he would be completely and totally humiliated by any who witnessed.

...That plan completely backfired.

Gilgamesh was the only one visibly cringing as Ozymandias proudly wore the outfit and grinned. "As a true pharaoh, anything I wear becomes grander on my body! Behold, how it showcases my incredible midsection while I bless you with an Egyptian breeze! Ah, but fear not, Gilgamesh! I have seen fit to call for assistance! You need not enjoy just my presence alone!"

The King of Heroes looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean assist-"

"I'm here~!" Astolfo cried out happily as the barefoot, feminine rider jumped to the pharaoh's side. Enkidu chuckled upon seeing the pink-haired rider in his own little French maid outfit. The torso was cut a little short to expose his midriff, and the skirt was certainly small. That didn't stop him from happily bending over in front of Gilgamesh to pick up another palm leaf, causing his mouth to open in clear abhorrence. "Don't worry, King of Heroes! We'll make sure you feel very kingly!"

"The King did not ask for this!" Gilgamesh stammered, but Ozymandias merely laughed as he readjusted his top.

"Oh, but you did, King of Heroes! It was in the deal for winning! Now sit back and enjoy the fruits of your victory!"

...Perhaps Enkidu should wait another day before bringing up the topic of making more friends.


	52. Fragment 51: Bliss in Simplicity

" _Volunteers! Please standby to assist!" Da Vinci's voice echoed into the Deployment Room._

" _I hope they have good stories to tell," a battle-clad Arash joked with a playful nudge of the assassin beside him. They were two of the dozen waiting to help the arrivals._

_Cursed Arm merely chuckled and nodded his head while Asterios laughed. He looked up at Shiva, which had turned blue with the successful completion of the singularity. The masters and the final servants had successfully defeated Tiamat, though there were final injuries including a now unconscious Gudao. Upon hearing the need for aid, Cursed Arm had immediately volunteered without hesitation, and was not surprised to see Arash here either._

_He noticed Medea tense up slightly as the bright flashes of light filled the vast chamber. With only a split few milliseconds staggering them, the last of the deployed forces returned home. Not wasting any time, Cursed Arm and Arash ran forward with the other servants close behind. Already the assassin could see Mashu cradling the unconscious Gudao, and just seeing the blood on his battle suit made his concern rise. Medea would have to do a bit of healing before they dared to move him further._

_Looking over the tired servants, his eyes landed on Arturia who was being supported by Arthur. Both of them looked to be in rough shape, so he approached without hesitation. He nodded to them, "King Arthur and King Arturia. Do you two require any additional help?"_

" _We'll be alright, thank you," Arturia replied with a small smile and firm nod. Cursed Arm returned it in understanding, once more grateful they were on such good terms._

_He had didn't understand why she was initially wary of him during the sixth singularity, but upon being summoned he learned why. He had apologized profusely upon seeing her in Chaldea, but she merely waved it off; The King of Knights had seen so much of him in a new light, so she dismissed their grail war as a far different circumstance. These days, he was glad she understood him like many others: A servant who loved being helpful in many ways, like Arash._

_As he quietly watched the two walk towards the room's exit, ever mindful in case they did show the need of aid, he saw Roman, David, and Da Vinci running their wa- The warning klaxons sounded in the room, making the space flood with red light. The trio stopped in surprise as a bright blue light came into existence, battling the crimson glow for domination behind him. His attention quickly snapped to view the growing tower of blue prana flames that rose between Shiva and the masters._

_Many of the helpers remained ready to act, though like him, they were confused. Asterios had his axes out, but was looking in confusion at Gilgamesh who stared at the flames casually. Even Ishtar was checking herself for dust as opposed to staring at the unusual event. As he turned back to the dissipating flames, he felt the familiar presence. His heart fell cold as he began shaking, taking instinctual steps back in fear and concern as the silhouette appeared._

_The cobalt flames vanished, leaving no damage to the floor in their perfectly controlled appearance. King Hassan, with hands empty at his sides, gazes around in satisfaction as Gabrielle flashed him a smile. "It's alright, everyone! He's with us from now on! Welcome to Chaldea, big guy!"_

_He nodded to Gabrielle as Medea's staff disappeared with a relieved sigh, though her eyes remained wide and amazed at his presence. The tall assassin paid her no heed as the alarms shut off, but merely gazed at Cursed Arm who stood rigid with hand over his heart. Nearly all in the room turned to view the lanky assassin as he remained stiff as a board, worried about what might transpire. His breath hitched, but he spoke firmly, "Founder! It is an honor to be in your-"_

_King Hassan scoffed. "If thou desires to keep thy head… raise it."_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 51: Bliss in Simplicity** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

With absolute discerning precision, Cursed Arm stared through his mask at his bed. He was crouched on the floor, in total meditative serenity that only his current task could bring. His unbound hand remained in the air above its surface, ready to act at a moment's notice. Flawlessly still, he remained crouched before making his decision. Gently, his hand lowered, allowing his fingers to grasp the edge of the perfectly kept bed. It moved the folded teal blanket barely a millimeter and smoothed the new wrinkles.

"Perfect," he chuckled to himself as he stood up.

He glanced around his room, ensuring for the second time everything was as desired. The circular white rug was dead center between the walls, showcasing its pristine cleanliness from any angle. His birch dresser was spotless along with the symmetrical craft coins and souvenirs on top. The full body mirror practically glinted beside his small bookshelf and closet. Perfectly ordered clothes and meticulously wiped shelving further exemplified his cleaning thoroughness.

However, the room still looked like someone lived in it rather than a display space. Though even the teal couch and glass coffee table were unblemished, a stack of magazines was left slightly crooked. The photographs mounted on the wall, displaying several pictures with his fellow Hassans and friends, also emitted a welcoming vibe. A towel on his bathroom door was unbalanced, and his custom-made shoes were merely discarded by the door. Disregarding the small things, he confirmed all was as he desired.

Content with his task's execution, the assassin placed his free hand on the top of his lengthy tan slacks and nodded. Breakfast would be soon, but his early morning meditation routine was complete. He had been rather quick today too, leaving him some extra time to stroll over to the cafeteria to meet with Hundred Face, Serenity, and Rena; Any extra time spent with them at breakfast was well worth it.

To think, he was so worried that he would lose this chosen, relaxed life when the seventh singularity ended.

He was terrified when the founder arrived, just like the female Hassans. They knew very well about the founder's beliefs and intolerances, and here they were in Chaldea practically relishing in them. He hated indolence, yet they were enjoying themselves and living regular lives between deployments. To rely on one another in battle was to disgrace the individual strength and tradition of the order, but that's how they usually operated when deployed together.

However, King Hassan had quietly observed them out of his own curiosity. They were nervous at first, but his strict reprimands were for them to act normally so he may judge. Their anxiety was palpable, and they went about their days feeling as if they treaded on thin ice. Even Rena did a poor job reassuring Serenity in the first few days, but those had come and gone. There was no greater relief than King Hassan's surprising declaration to them that one evening.

" _If anything was amiss, thy heads would have been forfeit days ago. I shall permit what mine eyes have gazed upon."_

It baffled and stunned them, but they accepted the grace with fond appreciation. Still, King Hassan kept his distance from them and did not voice the reasons for his decision. None of them had bothered to ask out of fear. They would only glance in curiosity at their founder, who would walk the halls alone like a silent sentinel, neither making friends nor enemies.

Maybe one day he would join them, but until then, he seemed content in the traditional isolation of a Hassan.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The cafeteria, while usually calmer at breakfast, was rather lively today. It did not bother any of the Hassans at their table, who were morning persons by requirement. Their tasks often began before daybreak, and some evenings were even spent sleepless. It was a different story in Chaldea, but they definitely would not groan from lack of coffee; Cursed Arm never could understand the need for such a strange beverage.

His unmasked companions prepared their own dishes quietly. Serenity's cerulean sundress matched Rena's new doughnut pillow, which he gifted the robot to let her sit comfortably on hard surfaces. The assassin's tiny, metallic companion rocked gently in its fluffy cradle while quietly playing traditional Arabian music for them. It was most appreciated by the older female Hassan, who sat beside him in a white tank top and blue jeans. She looked more enthusiastic than usual today as she ate her scrambled eggs.

Smiling under his mask, he quietly returned to his own preparation. It was difficult working with only one arm, but Cursed Arm was more than adjusted to it. Through precise and careful movements, he carefully spread a light coating of butter on his bagel. Thanks to the weight of the plate and his practiced manipulation, it did not move to increase the difficulty. Cutting it was not much more difficult, but it was a necessity due to the permanence of his own mask. He merely hummed with the song while doing so, enjoying the comfortable silence between his companions.

A series of loud, excited chatter came from the other side of the cafeteria, but Cursed Arm didn't pay it much attention. Rena's eyes swiveled in the given direction, trying to peer over heads from its spot on the pillow. "Is it a party? A little early for a party."

"Rama seems to be in high spirits today," Serenity answered, clearly having paid attention. She picked up her fork to begin eating her bowl of honeydew melon pieces while Rena's eyes scanned for the saber curiously. "He's happy about Anishka giving him a birthday present. I guess it's today."

"Probably the Ramanavami? I think that was sometime in April," Hundred Face mused openly, making her companions look at her. "I recall overhearing Karna talking about it with Anishka a while ago. She was hoping Karna would be able to secretly retrieve the present for her. Looks like he did."

Cursed Arm looked over to the distant table, though they were buried among the sea of other heads. After becoming Hassans, celebrating one's birthday and other activities was a discarded idea. Their lives belonged to the order from then on, and it always came first. Any emotions or beliefs had to be removed, and their former identities were but memories to their new, monumental station.

Silently, he felt a little envious to be heralded and praised so highly for one's legend. Compared to the Hassans, who were wraiths as opposed to heroic spirits, the folklores and tales of the others were well celebrated. As assassins, to be renowned and accredited was detrimental; If the enemy knew who you were, that could put a Hassan in a severe disadvantage. Thus, they were always in the shadows, and but a mere whisper of concern as opposed to an exclamation of praise.

However, they had all agreed to their title, and knew fame would never follow; It was a selfless act that would be forgotten to the shadows until that fateful sixth singularity. Suddenly, they were held in high regard as faithful protectors when defending against the imposing Lion King. After reuniting in Chaldea, they were once more considered friends and wonderful allies. Though it contrasted their previous lives, they came to appreciate their place among many real heroes who were considerate to them.

It was here they found their chance to become themselves again, which was something the three of them treasured like lost dreams. He relished every minute of it, just like his companions. Serenity giggled as Rena gave a stink eye to a passing robot, who returned it. "You're making an equal amount of enemies and friends among the robots, Rena."

"That one started it first! He's dislikes I get special treatment!" Rena exclaimed happily as it waggled its eyes, making Hundred Face chuckle. "He's just envious he doesn't get to play beachball this afternoon!"

"You're still joining us for that, aren't you, Cursed Arm?" Hundred Face asked curiously. Without hesitation, the male assassin nodded.

"I should be fine to do so. Chaldea's checks for leyshift compatibility are being held right after lunch, so my voluntary work will not get in the way."

Serenity nodded and quickly ate the piece of melon before quietly pondering, "Roman and Da Vinci have been saying it's rare to have perfect compatibility. I'm curious if we'll have any new masters."

Becoming a master in a regular grail war was rather simple compared to this conflict. Chaldean masters had the rare trait requirement because of the leyshift system. Anything under perfect compatibility was a risk of death every time they underwent a leyshift, which was scheduled almost daily. Even if they did pass that, there were over a hundred servants in Chaldea. There was bound to be reluctance and judgement passed on the new masters.

Cursed Arm knew Hundred Face was among those skeptical, even before she voiced her admittance with a sigh. "I'm more concerned about  _who_  they might be. Sure, the staff treat us rather well given the conditions, but what if you gave some of them command seals?"

"Power corrupts," Cursed Arm acknowledged as he sliced up his bagel. "While not as strong as a grail granted command seal, they are influential. I pray it does not bring out true colors."

Regardless of concerns, having any additional masters was still a strategic ideal. When deployed, the system funneled the magical energy to the servants through the masters. The further a servant was from a master, the slower od was replenished by the regular connection. Losing the masters wouldn't make the servants disappear to the throne. However, the ability for most to fight effectively in the singularity, and not be forced back to Chaldea from lack of energy, would vanish unless casters temporarily anchored them to a leyline.

Serenity nodded with uncertainty, but her expression quickly brightened. "Let's not let that drag our moods down. I'm sure it will all work out fine!"

Cursed Arm and Hundred Face looked at each other and chuckled lightly. Serenity's newfound disposition was a wonderful ray of sunshine in their lives. He had been worried Gabrielle's rejection would have marred it, but that was far from the case. She only continued to look on the bright side after obtaining that wonderful talisman necklace.

"I hope you're right," Hundred Face sighed with a small smile. "I do hope our two masters have some relief from all that weight."

"They carry it well, especially Gudao," Cursed Arm stated. He was still impressed when he heard Gudao had done the first five singularities as a lone master. To think that all that time in the chaotic first months, he managed to routinely… Ah, the time! Cursed Arm quickly checked the watch on his free hand, which made Serenity and Hundred Face sigh in a mix of slight exasperation and amusement.

"You've got plenty of time… eat your bagel," the older female assassin stated.

He knew she was right, but he did like ensuring he was on point with his routine. He merely chuckled and popped the first small bagel piece into his mouth.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_The village was slowly waking to another day, though they were all far more hopeful with recent developments._

_Morning light from the windows slowly filtered into the room from the cloth, covered window. Occasional specs of dust were illuminated by the rays of light peeking through, making them appear as fairies in the dim interior. The small, mud house had barely enough room for two straw beds, a table, chairs, and basic shelving. It was large enough to be comfortable, but did not offer much more._

_Rashid's small house was all he had left, but Cursed Arm would ensure it remained warm._

_He swept the room as quietly as he could, reminiscing about how he used to do this for his beloved. It was a simple act she appreciated with her time spent as a potter, but it was never a bother to him; Cursed Arm loved helping. This house was where she lived, and stored more than just simple pottery and furniture. It was home to the many memories he had left of her, and the lone child that could have been his._

_These facts were merely the results of his decision to become the Old Man of the Mountain which buried this possibility. It was his fault that his former life had been abandoned due to his hopeful, ambitious dream. He thought he would become famous, but here he was, merely a wraith summoned by the grail. Now, he only did all he could to protect his old village and give them all hope._

_Though suspicious of them at first, he was glad the Chaldeans had arrived with honest wishes. To see the knights among them was alarming, and his people only recently considered them friends. They truly were the real knights of King Arthur, unlike those who massacred as they pleased. Though they lightened his own hardships, he wondered how they dealt with their own. It must be hell to witness yourself committing such attroc-_

"… _Mister Sabbah?" He froze and quickly turned to the lone, occupied bed. Rashid sat up gently, rubbing his tired eyes as he clenched the blanket. He had been the one to cover the child with a blanket after finding the child asleep on his mother's bed with tear-stained cheeks. He cursed the Lion King for leaving his beloved's son in such a condition by taking her life; Maybe he would get a chance to deliver justice to her alongside Chaldea._

_As opposed to his raging thought, his normally unnerving voice came out as soft as possible. "I'm sorry… Did I disturb you, Rashid? I wished to clean your house for you."_

_The small child smiled gently and shook his head. "You do it every morning. It's okay."_

_Ah… so he knew. He thought he was being quiet about it but, he supposed someone else could have told him. "I'm sorry… Do you mind?"_

" _No. I like it. Thank you. Mother used to wake me like this too…" he admitted with a small smile, making far more impact than he knew on the assassin. So she really did do it in his place after he left. He had no time to dwell as Rashid looked around for his head cover. "Will you do it tomorrow too, Mister Sabbah?"_

_He paused in silence, knowing it probably was not to be. This small nightmare, and maybe dream, in his era was coming to an end. Though a servant, he knew what must be done later this morning. Gudao was to be brought to the Temple of Azrael, which meant…_

_With a sigh, he lied with the best intentions. "Yes, Rashid. I promise I will once I return. I have somewhere to go this afternoon, but I will be safe."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like the staff, many servants had quickly come to appreciate the guaranteed service by the robots. Chores were done at a timely manner, including total room service for fixing beds, changing towels, and removing dust. There was occasionally a servant who wished to do certain chores themselves, such as laundry, but those were on rare occasions. Usually those few exceptions were done for something more private they didn't want anyone else possibly seeing, such as a robot returning with lingerie to someone's room.

For Cursed Arm, however, chores would always be his Nirvana.

Cleaning a room was a mix of emotions that harkened back to that former life. He had gotten a taste of it once more during the sixth singularity, but it was in Chaldea where it bloomed as a reborn rose. He had admittedly strayed from the path to relish in emotion and hobby once more, but King Hassan said nothing. If the founder was content not to pass judgement, then he would continue his tasks dutifully and appropriately…

…Even while Serenity smiled at him from the open doorway as Rena hovered inside. "Thank you, Cursed Arm."

"Anytime, Serenity. I'm forever grateful you two allow me my little indulgences," the male assassin nodded as he finished perfectly tucking in the corners of her bed.

It had been a peculiar uphill battle the servant had eventually won. Upon seeing others in Chaldea enjoying themselves, and Serenity's newfound love of painting, he had chosen to dive into his former interests. The problem was dealing with the routine robots at first, who often cleaned the room with disregard for his complaints; He really wished to do just their rooms himself.

If other servants were allowed to have their own helpful stations, such as cooking and creating furniture, then he should at least be allowed to clean certain rooms. A very amused Hundred Face had been the one to inform Gudao, since he was admittedly embarrassed about asking for the leeway. Nearly a week later, the robots received the directive that the Hassans' rooms would be cleaned by the male assassin. His struggle against the mechanical precision of the robot workforce was partially over.

They still got to do the laundry and change towels left on the floor though; If he was late or not present, they would also clean the rooms.

Serenity placed Rena's custom cushion on the sofa, letting the robot take a temporary seat as she went to the closet. Her easel sat perfectly placed within, as he always properly ensured. Gingerly, she took it out as Cursed Arm dusted the coffee table with a feather duster. Rena's servos gently whirred as her eyes watched the assassin work with the fluffy tool. Teasingly, he gently reached over with his lanky arm and dusted Rena's eyes.

"Hey!" the robot complained as Cursed Arm chuckled and Serenity giggled.

Playing with Rena was mainly Serenity's job, but the robot had wiggled its way into their little makeshift family. Their concern for each other during the singularity had easily formed the foundation for a pseudo family, where he found himself being very overprotective and extremely considerate to the younger Hassans. It was especially the case for Serenity who kept herself locked in her room for the first few weeks.

This small doting had turned into his own additional source of warm satisfaction. He had never gotten to become a family man, and he grew up as an only child. This is what he imagined it would have felt like if his life had taken another turn, but he was glad he could experience it here. If they were like younger siblings, then he'd gladly continue to watch over them on the battlefield and ensure their quality of life was that much brighter in Chaldea.

"Starting your next landscape?" Cursed Arm asked as Serenity retrieved her art portfolio carrying case.

She gently hummed and corrected, "Kinda. George and I have a friendly collaboration to make a flower art exhibit."

"I'm sure it'll be spectacular with your work in it," the male assassin chuckled, earning him an appreciative smile.

"I hope so. He's gotten much better with taking close ups though, so I need to widen my own variety," she admitted with an embarrassed blush. "Tyler, Fran, and Anton have been insisting I do incredible paintings, but I just don't want to stagnate or anything. There's always room to improve."

"I get to be in this next painting with Fran!" Rena cheered happily, but Serenity shot her a half-exasperated look.

"Just as long as you remember to hold still for me," she chastised lightly with a smile.

Finishing his last checks of Serenity's room, Cursed Arm nodded to her and himself. He scanned the room proudly, being playfully mimicked by Rena from its spot on the couch. Certain his work was finished, he sighed with satisfaction. He walked over to Serenity and gently grabbed the easel from her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled, "You'll never take no for an answer."

"I  _can,"_  he grinned under his mask. "However, I have some time before I start my special task this morning, which happens to be at the beach too. What better than to help my fellow Hassan in the meantime?"

Serenity sighed, but smiled cheerily. "If you insist. I hope you don't mind a small detour, though. I want to visit Tyler and give him a picture I painted as a gift."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cursed Arm stared into the glassy ocean as he helped row, relishing in the cool sea breeze that raced along its surface. It was difficult with one arm, but he managed to alternate accordingly. Beneath them, the artificial reef had grown considerably after Helena and Nitocris received some suggestions and feedback. It was practically an underwater rainbow garden that shined from below, something George hoped he could properly photograph in the future.

For now, their three-boat fleet had a different photo opportunity to complete.

Cursed Arm and Gilles moved the first rowboat, which was rather ordinary except for the amount of lighting equipment and reflection boards within its hull. Gilles, wearing his salon uniform, was ensuring no water got onto any of the equipment, and Cursed Arm's rowing was just as careful. Even the water's flat surface was barely disturbed, though that was partially because the wave machine was temporarily off by George's request.

The rider was in a similar rowboat adjacent to theirs, wearing a simple white tropical shirt and matching board shorts. He cleaned the front lens of his basic DSLR camera with a proper lens cloth as Robin rowed their boat. The orange-haired servant was just as careful in his movement, ensuring water didn't get anywhere near the equipment. Unlike Gilles who had to return to his work afterwards, Robin had no need to wear the white dress shirt with accompanying jade tie and formal pants; He chose to do so for George's client.

The archer had a small, pleased smile on his face as he looked at the third boat, which stood out from the rowboats. The pink swan boat was one of a trio of two-seaters that anyone could borrow. Today, it was being towed by Cursed Arm's boat towards the center of the makeshift ocean for their photoshoot. Though it was meant for one servant in particular, the second assassin was finishing the simple touch ups.

Elizabeth held perfectly still with an excited smile on her face as Mata Hari finished applying some makeup to the lancer. The countess' frilly pink and white ensemble was complimented by the boat's color and the resort's scenic blues. It was even coupled with a pink-striped top hat and specialized opera gloves. It was a contrast to Mata Hari's simple orange bikini and translucent waist sash, but the assassin was not part of the shoot; She was just the professional makeup artist for the dress-wearing lancer.

"Do I look cute yet? Do I?" Elizabeth asked happily, being certain not to move as Mata Hari applied the last subtle touch of blush.

She pulled her brush back and giggled. "You're always cute, Liz, but you're quite the idol now~!"

Elizabeth barely contained her enthusiastic cheer, which was quickly followed by happy humming. Thankfully, her humming didn't have anywhere near the same power as her singing; Cursed Arm quietly sighed in relief as Gilles chuckled with an agreeing nod. He stopped rowing as they reached the chosen point, making Elizabeth's smile grow even wider.

"Ready for your first album cover shoot, Miss Bathory?" George asked as Mata Hari quickly detached the tow cable from the swan boat.

Elizabeth nodded her head enthusiastically, though she made sure it didn't shift her pink-striped top hat too much. She beamed towards Robin happily, "Thank you, producer! I'm going to shine so much brighter than Nero with all your help! Thank you for believing in me!"

"Sure thing, Liz," Robin replied with a slightly exasperated sigh.

As Robin pulled their boat closer to transfer Mata Hari and her makeup kit over, Cursed Arm looked between the producer and idol curiously. Their closer friendship had become the fond talk among some female servants after they both returned injured. Elizabeth's singing was still harsh on the ears, as was Nero's, but that didn't stop Robin from suddenly taking his role as producer seriously. Despite his belief about her music, he had recently endeavored to ensure Elizabeth remained happy and was guided properly; Whatever happened during the seventh singularity to change the archer's perspective, Cursed Arm didn't know.

From what he was aware of, the lancer only believed she was making newfound headway with her second life. She only perceived she finally had full support in getting what she wanted while simultaneously making up for her own atrocities. Unlike him, who relished the simple life, her ambitious goals of singing stardom were well known to the residents. He wondered if she would have tried to do this in another war, but the circumstances likely meant it couldn't be possible. In this curious facility, it was just another simple decision rather than a long trek.

Thanks to Cursed Arm's desires to help wherever needed, here he was, assisting others in helping the lancer along a new path for herself. She leaned over the side of her swan boat and quickly pecked Robin on the cheek. He groaned as she hugged him, while George laughed and Mata Hari cooed, but there was a tiny smile as he gently patted her frilly back. Even if the archer's situation wasn't ideal, the famed sneak-thief still looked satisfied from helping someone, whether they asked for it or not.

"Alright, Liz. Don't smear your makeup now," Robin noted as the lancer quickly repositioned herself in her boat. His smirk increased. "We won't let Nero pull ahead of you."

She nodded enthusiastically as Cursed Arm carefully undid the bandages on his lengthy appendage. Only a brief glance was given from the others, who had grown used to seeing the unusually, lengthy appendage, which was ridiculous to use for mundane tasks with limited space. As Gilles used an oar to carefully hold their boat in position, the male assassin gingerly reached over with the lengthy arm to lightly grasp Swan Boat.

"A little more to the left, if you please, Cursed Arm," George asked as he looked down his small camera's viewfinder.

Never before had he thought this demonic arm of his would be used for such an unusual purpose. The casters would have been better at subtly moving a boat, but the assassin did love volunteering. It led him to learn a wide variety of skills, techniques, and information on a wide array of subjects. Becoming an assistant for a cameraman was going to be his newest.

Cursed Arm deciphered the positioning with his keen intuition, realizing roughly what George was going for. He angled the boat appropriately which placed the Swan Boat on a perfectly still ocean with a gorgeous backdrop. Small islands on the illusionary horizon barely marred the illusion that she was adrift in the mirrored sea of clouds. It added a magical affect to the picture, which was likely what the rider was aiming to capture this morning.

"Perfect," George nodded as Elizabeth's enthusiasm threatened to spill from her jittery hands. Mata Hari's friendly coaxing from their boat encouraged it, but that was the whole idea as Cursed Arm released his hold. George began snapping away as Elizabeth kept a natural smile and laugh through his actions. He quickly checked the back of his camera and hummed in thought.

"Would you and Gilles mind grabbing bounce boards? They're the white boards in the boat. I just need a bit more illumination on Miss Bathory."

Looking at the boards between them, Cursed Arm gently picked one up with his regular arm. Understanding why they were called that, he lifted the reflector into the air and angled it appropriately. Gilles followed his example as they tried to bounce light onto the darker parts on Elizabeth which were shadowed by her hat. After a minute of repositioning and George's coaching, they finally found the sweet spot and held still.

"Ah, this is even better. Thank you, gentlemen! Now smile, Miss Idol! Think of your future fans!" George praised, making the cheery Elizabeth spontaneously move between several poses and happy expressions. Cursed Arm had to admit, even with her tail and wings, she was actually pulling off the cute aspect fairly well. At least she was looking great as an idol; She just needed to sound angelic at this point, but he had no idea how anyone would solve that issue.

"After this, maybe I can give all of you a private concert to hear my new song!" Elizabeth offered with a grin and a wink as she hugged the swan's neck as an experimental pose.

She didn't see Cursed Arm, Gilles, or George slightly shudder. Thankfully, she only saw Robin and Mata Hari offer small smiles instead, which only made her giggle with hope.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Today was one of those busier days where he helped where he could. Thankfully, all of it was clustered in the first half of his day, leaving the latter part of his schedule free to enjoy himself; He enjoyed these days anyway, it was just a matter of how. Currently, it was as simple assistance and extra hands for the master checks.

He sat at one of the many tables in Da Vinci's workshop, quietly preparing the translucent slates that Da Vinci's newest invention used. He could not fathom how her scanner worked, but every inserted slate would produce the results on its surface after a few moments. His simple task was to manage the slates and then archive the results, which was far easier than helping the inventor reorganize her workshop earlier. He would help her reorganize it again after their task was done.

His job was so menial he honestly wasn't necessary, but he was one of the few servants who didn't mind doing legwork to give the masters a break. It also saved the two scanning casters a bit of time and ensured this wouldn't drag on further than it had to at least. The only requirement was that any servant in the room at the time needed to be in battle attire. This would serve as a reminder to potential masters that this was a serious promotion; Becoming a master meant being on the frontline of the war for humanity's future.

There were only a few other servants present to help showcase that idea besides himself. Gilgamesh stood by the masters at one table with a stoic but judging gaze that unnerved the assassin. Da Vinci stood beside Roman, who looked exceptionally sharp in his uniform today, as she completed each scan. Save for Mashu and Scathach, who were quietly chatting at another table, the room felt very vacant since most of the staff completed their checks.

At least until Tyler yelled, making Gilgamesh's eye twitch in irritation as his voice echoed in the room.  **"I'm a master! Woo! I knew it!"**

Da Vinci giggled as Roman shook his head. "…Did you  _really_  think that was going to sway the result?"

"I mean, did it hurt to try?" the uniformed employee asked with a small smile and crossed arms. The acting director rolled his eyes as Da Vinci laughed. Gabrielle chuckled while Gilgamesh shook his head.

Da Vinci looked at her machine, which resembled a beefy tablet. It was connected by a long cord to a scanner that resembled a handheld spotlight, which was held in her opposite hand. A tiny bulb on top of the tablet flashed and beeped. Da Vinci's eyes widened momentarily, making Cursed Arm raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Roman blinked in curiosity as he leaned in-

"Wow, Tyler.  _Negative_  seven percent? I didn't think it was possible to have a negative result in compatibility," Da Vinci mused as the employee's face faltered. He glared lightly at the chuckling female master as Da Vinci turned the tablet around to show him. "It explains why you get a headache when you're near the Deployment Room when it activates though. I'll just have to schedule you for a medical examination later to ensure you're not being too influenced."

Though he clicked his tongue in mild disappointment, he shrugged and began walking away. "Ah well… I was hoping I wouldn't be one anyway. I think I'd be a terrible master, but thanks, boss! Hope I don't have brain damage either!"

The employee walked towards the door as the translucent data slate was ejected from the scanner. She handed it to Cursed Arm, who quickly attached the slate by an appropriate cable. He waited for it to accept the information properly before disconnecting the slate and placing it in an appropriately labelled box beneath the table. The boxes were separated by percentages, but he figured under ten percent would be fine for Chaldea's only negative number. Upon doing so, he did as he was taught by Mashu and saved the copied slate as a new file.

There were only a dozen more employees remaining, but none had qualified. As he handed Da Vinci another clean slate, he glanced over the summarized results on a separate tab. The closest possibility of a master was Da Vinci's other personal staff, Anton, who had a remarkably high rating of ninety-three percent. That was still a seven percent chance of death upon leyshifting, which was unacceptable. By the looks of it, no one was going to be a master at this rate.

Da Vinci raised her the scanning attachment to bathe the employee in green light. Digitized squared caressed the individual as the machine made quiet beeps in its ongoing process. Based on the individual's relaxed closed eyes, there was never any pain as the device detected all the variables with an unexplained procedure; Form what Cursed Arm could see, she was just painting the employee with a strange flashlight. Completing the scan would take a minute or two, but had always resulted in the same answer.

The current Magecraft employee opened his eyes as the tiny bulb flashed and beeped. Roman peeked at the result as Da Vinci sighed, "Sixty percent."

With a slight huff, the mage simply remained quiet, nodded, and shrugged before walked towards the door. Truth be told, that was one of the individuals many were secretly hoping wouldn't be compatible. Though that mage had become far more civil with time, he still had an ambition and grudge streak a mile long. No one present back then, staff or servant, had forgotten he was the one who tampered with that emotion-amplifying potion that sent Arturia into a chaotic wrath.

Cursed Arm began entering the next data as he felt another servant enter the room. He looked up curiously to see Rama entering with a smile, tugging along the leyshift employee he was friends with. Anishka looked a little uncertain about the battle-clad servant pulling her by her specialized uniform's sleeve, but she did not fight back either; He was one of her religion's deities after all. They paused in the empty space before the cluster of tables as Da Vinci handled the next employee.

"Hi Annie~!" Gabrielle greeted as she skipped over to her friend. The Indian woman smiled and nodded back.

"Hi, Gabby. I would've come earlier, but Rama wished to take his time opening gifts," the dark-haired woman admitted as she fiddled with the fingers on her free hand. "The others will be here shortly."

"I just thought I'd get it over for Anishka faster to make up for it! No need in being any tardier!" Rama stated proudly as Gabrielle giggled.

"Well, good luck to you! So far, it's still just Gudao and I," the female master admitted as Da Vinci's scanner beeped red again.

"Thirty six percent. Sorry, Samantha. It seems no one is getting the jackpot today," Roman offered with a small, apologetic smile. The employee only giggled and waved it off.

"That's fine… Back to your front desk I go," the employee joked, making Da Vinci and Roman chuckle.

After she exited Da Vinci's workshop, Roman grumbled to himself and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's not an additional reason for David to playfully flirt with her."

"He doesn't mean any harm," Da Vinci shot back as Rama and Anishka walked up to them. She handed Cursed Arm the data slate while mumbling to herself quietly, "At least he has enough guts to flirt with someone even a little bit interested…"

"Huh? Did you say something Da Vinci?" Roman asked in confusion as he held the scanning device. Cursed Arm's eyes followed the cord between Roman and Da Vinci, drawing the unseen connection the acting director couldn't seem to fathom. Cursed Arm chuckled as Da Vinci rolled her eyes.

"Maybe in time," Cursed Arm offered, further confusing Roman as the two of them laughed. He handed her a new data slate and began entering the employee's data.

He glanced over at Rama and Anishka happily chatting while Roman and Da Vinci bickered. He quickly looked to Gudao and Gilgamesh at their table as Mashu and Scathach quietly laughed. Even the newly appeared employees in the open doorway were happily chatting to one another. Cursed Arm should have felt alone, but he didn't.

The assassin was used to observing and feeling separate, since it was part of his creed. However, he could never feel alone or longing in Chaldea. Among so much pleasant conversations, he only felt privileged to be immersed in this. No longer was he in the shadows looking in as he searched for his target, but part of the heroic picture itself. It was a sense of satisfaction that helped push him to volunteer whenever it was needed.

Da Vinci raised the scanner to Anishka as Gabrielle took a spot beside him to glance at the data. He glanced over, noting the female master clicking her tongue as she looked over the percentages. The assassin patted her on the back gently with his free hand, making her giggle as she looked up at him. "I was hoping for someone to share all the paperwork with."

"And some used to say  _I_  was evil?" Cursed Arm jested, making both of them laugh.

Their laughing stopped as Da Vinci gasped. Cursed Arm looked to the slate, noting the tiny bulb was flashing blue. Anishka looked uncertainly between Chaldea's two heads as Gilgamesh slowly unfolded his arms. Rama was barely containing his excitement, so much so that he was already trying to sneak a peek at the inventor's special tablet. The employees had fallen silent as Da Vinci slowly turned the tablet around for them to see.

"Miss Anishka Sharma… looks like I need to find a replacement for you in the control room," Da Vinci began as Cursed Arm spotted the three digit number on the tablet's screen. Anishka slowly raised her hands to cover her mouth as Gabrielle practically pounced on her friend with a hug. "You meet the biggest requirement to become Chaldea's fiftieth master."

"Anishka! This is great! This is one of the best birthday presents you could give me!" Rama cried out happily as attempted to curb his enthusiasm while standing before her; It was failing miserably. She stared at him in confusion while Gabrielle finally released her hug. "A  _disciple!_  I joked about you becoming my disciple, but it's definitely going to happen now! I must train you to become a formidable master! No buts! Ohhh! Now I really can't wait to introduce you to my wife! And we should go tell your father!"

"I-I-" Anishka stuttered, still reeling from the surprise. Gilgamesh's light chuckle caused her to stop as Cursed Arm turned to the approaching, golden archer.

"See to it that you do, Rama," Gilgamesh practically ordered, though the saber didn't look fazed. "I don't expect a miracle, but you know very well what becoming a master means since you helped operate the leyshift. This is no easy burden to bear… Do you think you are prepared for the struggle ahead?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, she nodded firmly. Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, clearly mulling over the tiny delay, but he said nothing and apparently let it slide. Gabrielle and Rama quickly began reassuring the overwhelmed woman as Cursed Arm took the slate from Da Vinci. Behind the olive-skinned employee, her little group were giving her stares mixed with envy and joy as they waited for their turn to congratulate her.

Judging by the enthusiastic Rama, that might be a bit longer than expected.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Then fate has decreed to grant Chaldea only a sole extra contractor?"

"Yes, Founder. That is correct," Cursed Arm responded before waving to the female Hassans on the beach with his bandaged arm; The other currently held his favorite milkshake.

King Hassan nodded subtly. "Then the tides may change little to this slither of fortune. Our vigilance must remain."

The two male assassins stood at the railing of the boardwalk, overlooking the afternoon beach. King Hassan had been standing there quietly observing the other Hassans when he arrived. Cursed Arm had cautiously approached, wary of potentially offending the founder in an unseen way. Instead, he was beckoned over by the armored figure while he continued to stand as a silent sentinel.

Their conversation had been short and to the point, as always. King Hassan only spoke as much as necessary, and it was when he had a lot to say that one must be worried. Thankfully, none of the Hassans had received any reprimand from him, by some unseen luck or grace. It baffled him as he quietly watched over the playing girls in the distance.

Rena hovered to bounce a beachball to its dear friend before it touched the sand. Serenity, in a frilly blue and black bikini she loved, knocked it back to her fellow assassin. The color combination was matched by Hundred Face's personal one piece, which was designed more for utility with its sleek, competitive design. They laughed as they tried to keep the beachball in the air, which was just a smaller warmup for later when Hundred Face brought in more of her manifested personalities for a larger game.

He should be joining them soon, but he didn't wish to just leave the founder on such a plain note. Perhaps he could, since the large assassin merely watched over them curiously like he always did as they went about their business. Cursed Arm's gaze switched subtly between the first Old Man of the Mountain and the playing girls at the bea-

"If thou wishes to speak, I permit thee." Cursed Arm's felt a shiver roll through him; Apparently the glances weren't subtle enough.

"Founder…" Cursed Arm began quietly as he watched the beach ball bounced off Rena's eyes. "I do not wish to be rude, but I'm afraid I do not understand… To be in your presence, means to forfeit our lives. We have all lead to degradation by your judgement in our previous lives… Do we not still embody that?"

Slowly, King Hassan turned to Cursed Arm, making him shiver under his mighty gaze. The warm, inviting beach felt that much colder under his gaze, but he found he had nothing to fear. "…Even if these sights try mine patience, all have presented evidence of thy worth in Camelot, especially thou."

It was surprising to hear him acknowledge them for their actions. The founder had chosen to save him from his own demon, and even saw fit to grant him one last glance of Rashid. He would never forget that, but he never thought to relate it to this current consideration from the founder. "Though one has strayed from the creed and relished in emotions once more, Chaldea is not Alamut. Mine blade shall not taste of your flesh a second time, for the evening bell rests silent. These respites are to be overlooked."

Cursed Arm stared in total confusion as King Hassan faced the playing girls with a calm demeanor. "As the first, tolerance is not bared to any who strays from dedication to thy duty. When the battle calls and we are sent forth, mine eyes shall overlook these minor transgressions since you fight hard for the contractors. Do I not fight beside other heroes as thou? To claim thy heads for doing so would be hypocrisy in trying times. We fight in unique circumstances and humanity requires all the aid that may be provided, thus leniency shall be granted."

It would also go against the unspoken rules in Chaldea about attacking another servant, but the founder wouldn't be one to care about that. He was a powerful entity who once held the position of Grand Servant, but he did forgo that title to aid Chaldea. He chose to come here, and apparently feels content to silently observe from the sidelines while waiting for leyshifts. The masters could only deploy once a day at most without burning precious resources, and the founder likely acknowledged this; There was a difference between laziness and strategic concern.

With all that in mind, it made sense he wasn't treating this like his own sect. He's merely letting them run it as necessary while providing the masters with a strong ally. Still, he felt there was more to his reasoning, but the founder merely kept it to himself; There was no urgency or need to let them know. Acknowledging that, Cursed Arm would just count his blessings and not press for the deeper truth, since they were simply allowed to live the lives they were given.

"…Thank you, founder, for your unwarranted kindness. It will never be forgotten."

"Of course not," he replied firmly, sending the subtle warning easily.

Regardless, he still felt like he should do something for the first. It may have been his family man habits and wishes kicking in, but he did want King Hassan to feel appreciated too. Some simple thanks wasn't enough, though trying to get him to join the beach play session would likely be pushing the bounds. As he sipped on his milkshake, he would have to ponder the possibilities later after spending ti-

"In exchange for the answer, I present a question, Cursed Arm," King Hassan rumbled. The smaller assassin looked at the armored founder, whose gaze remained focused… on his drink? "That food concoction you consume. What is it?"

Cursed Arm lifted it without hesitation. "It's a blueberry milkshake. The kitchen staff are careful about what might be against our beliefs, so they make this milkshake for me specifically from properly checked ingredients."

"Milkshake…" King Hassan mumbled as he stared at the drink.

Seeing that the larger assassin did not shift his gaze, Cursed Arm impulsively offered the small drink to him. "…Would you like to try, Founder? I can always get another."

The founder stared at the cup before slowly taking it to examine. Cursed Arm was aware he never ordered any clothing or consumed any food, even though the masters insisted it was alright. Maybe he was actually considering-

Cursed Arm's eyes widened slightly as King Hassan took a tentative sip from the straw. It was very brief, but the large assassin looked back down at the drink. Cursed Arm watched with growing curiosity, as did the two girls who paused their game in surprise; King Hassan holding a milkshake cup with swirly straw was a peculiar sight. To Cursed Arm's surprise and delight, King Hassan took another, longer sip from the milkshake.

Perhaps the stern founder would come just a bit closer to them in time.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After a relaxing remainder of the surprising day, Cursed Arm found himself in Club Cove after Serenity invited him and Hundred Face to a small post-dinner game night. The group would mostly consist of Serenity's grail war friends, but that hardly bothered him. He was on fair terms with all, but great friends with Arash. While the male assassin accepted, the older female Hassan seemed to have a nighttime, bare fist sparring session with Li Shuwen already planned. That left him as the sole accepter from all the servants asked to join.

With the founder's subtle admission that they may do as they pleased, he felt a new wave of vigor. A sudden urge to find other ways to enrich his simple life grew, which led him to accepting this invitation. Though he had rarely played board and card games in Chaldea, they did tend to bring people together for merry entertainment. There were many things he could still try, but this would merely be the first.

"Paracelsus! I shall forgo my Egyptian wine for some of that mixed drink!" Ozymandias' voice boomed across the room.

"Sure thing, Sun King," the caster replied back, causing a few chuckles.

Paracelsus was currently behind the bar mixing more drinks with Lex. His blue polo was flawlessly tucked into his khakis as it straddled the line of prim and casual with his ponytail. His smooth motions caught their attention from time to time as he did a few bar flair tricks to practice. They were not any of his famous show stoppers, but they were enough to earn occasional clapping from the large table.

The large, rounded booth had plenty of room to house the eight servants when Paracelsus returned. The servants sat on the plush seats as Serenity and Rena dealt out the cards for the next round. Soft nightclub lighting, that occasionally shifted in hue, made Serenity's cerulean sundress resemble a rainbow. Upon finishing dealing out the cards, she sat down once more between Brynhildr and Jekyll as the blonde assassin removed his cravat and popped the collar on his classic white dress shirt.

The Valkyrie in a teal strapless was making a quiet, light hearted conversation with Arthur beside her. Occasionally she would make a teasing comment about how him and Arash, who sat on his other side, wore the same plain black shirt; Neither minded at all. Beside Jekyll, Ozymandias was loudly making chatter to him in his open front by contrast, wearing a collared black shirt that showcased his abs and golden necklace. He never lost a bit of his high-spirited, haughty shine even after Gilgamesh's failed attempt at agreed humiliation.

Among the well-knit group, Cursed Arm first felt like he was intruding until they welcomed him openly; He had Arash to thank for easily breaking that initial ice. They'd worked together for months during the sixth singularity, and the assassin was grateful the archer received that memorial essence a while ago. Then again, it was really difficult not to feel appreciated with the energetic hero around, fond memories or not. He was honestly more hesitant getting used to Ozymandias as an ally.

Rena plopped the cards down in front of him in order. There was a lone white card, left face down while two more black cards joined it. The group had agreed to streamline how the game was played after the first trial round to save time, but the rules were easy enough to understand. While simplistic at best, the creativity and imagination of the players made for the true difficulty of the game, which he knew he would enjoy based on its unique design.

"So I heard you got King Hassan to drink a milkshake. Quite the achievement," Arash complimented as he quietly eyed his facedown cards.

"And I didn't need to lose my head to do it," Cursed Arm quipped back, making Serenity laugh somewhat nervously. Ozymandias laughed far louder as Paracelsus sat down beside him with the cups and drinks. He gave Cursed Arm a blueberry milkshake, which he took graciously with a quick nod. He began passing the alcoholic drinks to the others, but gave Serenity and Arash a tasty fruit punch.

"Sorry about that," Paracelsus spoke as he sat down. "Shall we get the real game started?"

"Of course! Let the greatest fights commence from here on! I look forward to winning this round with my chosen warrior!" Ozymandias proclaimed as Arthur playfully shook his head.

"My champion may have something to say about that, Ozymandias," he retorted with a friendly, challenging stare. "But alas, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Flip the cards~!" Rena ordered in a chipper tone as the servants and robot all turned their hands over. After a few seconds of silence, the room was filled with laughter from all of the present servants. Brynhildr covered one hand with her mouth to suppress her chuckles, but it quickly grew out of control as she read her cards again. Cursed Arm was even having trouble holding himself together.

The card game they played was unique and only found yesterday by Tyler. It was stored in an unmarked cardboard box he thought were extra clothes, likely as a way to hopefully sneak it past the security screening. It had worked, even if he forgot its existence due to being overworked. Now everyone had access to an unusual, yet very appropriate game for servants to play. Combining imagination, combat intuition, and concept interpretation, this card game only broadened Cursed Arm's curiosity over the other modern group entertainment he had yet to see.

Superfight was an immediate hit for all of them, and almost certain to become a Chaldean favorite.

"Arash, would you like to go first?" Serenity asked as she subdued her own giggle fit.

With a nod, he looked to Cursed Arm since he would be the first opponent by their chosen rules. They glared at each other playfully, making the others laugh as Arash pointed to his cards. "You're fighting Heracles, Cursed Arm! Heracles may only be armed with a machete, but he is more than a match for anything your champion can take! Even if he's like ours, who lacks the twelve labors, his strength as a berserker is sure to overpower your raccoon!"

True. He had drawn a raccoon for a champion, but that was not about to stop him. "Ah, but Arash! My raccoon can only be killed by a shot to the head. Since Heracles does not have his bow, I have a small Achilles without a heel! He is invulnerable to anything Heracles can muster, especially because your champion has to watch twelve kids on leashes. Heracles would never abandon the children to properly fight my raccoon!"

Arash hesitated as the others laughed. Cursed Arm knew he had proven his edge, but Arash had yet to manipulate the assassin's weakness card. The archer smirked and chuckled, "But how do you expect the raccoon to fight Heracles when it's afraid of its own shadow? It's running in fear from something that's always attached to itself, therefore it cannot fight properly!"

"Then I will bide my time and challenge Heracles at night," Cursed Arm countered with a chuckle of his own. "My raccoon is still invincible! It merely needs the right conditions to take on Heracles!"

Though Arash was trying to formulate a counter play, Rena's internal buzzer rang. "Time's up! Paracelsus is your next challenger!"

To the amusement of the rest of the group, the caster merely stared at his cards with a flabbergasted expression. He slowly looked to Arash, and with an incredulous stare asked, "…How am I supposed to win? I have an English Longbowman with a venomous bite but no  _depth perception!"_

The table's roaring laughter was his only answer.


	53. Fragment 52: The Most Priceless Present

Rainbows of red and yellow hues filled the branches of deciduous trees of flanking mountains, making the valley appear like a fairy tale. Quaint, shingled roofs atop modest structures rested alongside the bustling main street the Chaldean group walked. The sidewalks were filled with pedestrians in retro fashion and vendors peddling their Halloween wares, causing one's eye to wander from stall to stall among the sidewalk market. Delicious fragrances wafted through the warm autumn air as the sun's light leaned down to kiss the late fifties town.

"Fresh pumpkins! Come get your fresh pumpkins!" "Apple pie for one and all!" "Come get your Halloween decorations here!" "Exotic candies for sale!"

With a smile on her face and a hummed song on her lips, Kuro walked through the humble American town with her companions. The benign singularities were her favorite since she got to travel the world without the need for constant vigilance. Instead of caution, she walked blissfully with one hand inside her red sweatshirt and the other on the strap of her specialized backpack. Her jean shorts did little to keep the wind's chilling caress from her gracing her legs, but it wasn't as bad now that she was a pseudo-servant.

Her eyes just continued to glance from stall to stall as she spearheaded the Chaldean group. Gabrielle was with the main force collecting raw materials in a secluded part of the valley, away from prying eyes. Gudao was also in town, but accompanied by another group as they bartered and shopped for other supplies. That left their own little group to complete personal errands requested by other servants. It was the perfect match for their detachment's primary task.

Kuro glanced back to look at the wonder-filled Anishka, who gently held the brief shopping list in one hand as she looked around the area. Besides her newly minted Chaldean Master uniform, which hugged her curves flawlessly, the master-in-training wore a pleasant smile. Beside her, Rama was gracefully enjoying his disciple's attitude as he kept close company in his red and white track suit.

On her other side was Marie, who currently had her mouth happily buried in a pumpkin scone. She was careful not to get any crumbs onto her red blouse or denims as she ate. Rounding out their visible group was Illya, who walked right beside Kuro with another of Chaldea's specialized holding backpacks. She wore her own white sweater and jeans to keep warm for the sortie. Her sister was also keenly looking around for specific items, since the two of them were on a secret second mission.

Thankfully, all of their objectives should be easy to accomplish while escorting the Indian employee. This was Anishka's first leyshift since being identified as a master candidate last week. Since then, she had been spending plenty of time with various servants while training to properly become an asset on deployments. This supply sortie was to get her accustomed to leyshifting and its potential first-timer side effects. By the look on her face, there was definitely no sign of the intense nausea that Gabrielle suffered.

Doesn't hurt to ask though. "You doing alright, Annie?"

The female master-to-be smiled at Kuro and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Kuro… I'm just in awe. Please don't mind me."

Marie and Illya giggled as Rama chuckled. Kuro nodded happily and turned forward again, pulling out hers and Illya's tentative list of possibilities. They would get all the shopping done perfectly while keeping Anishka safe, in addition to the Einzbern sisters' own special quest. They wanted to give their parents proper gifts for their upcoming holidays since they made this month's Sibling's Day extra special. They'd give their brother one too as an apology for forgetting Sibling's Day was actually a thing.

It was the sisters' turn to surprise their family with how much they appreciated them.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 52: The Most Priceless Present** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Lush green grass carpeted the town's small park. Mixed with the autumn hues of its trees, it was a welcome pace compared to the bustle of the adjacent main street. Children and families enjoyed picnics here in preparation for Halloween later that evening. Carved Jack-O-Lanterns, scarecrows, and other various props helped set a festive atmosphere for the residents. It certainly placed the Chaldean group in a good mood, though their Halloween was months away.

Anishka's small detachment sat on a cluster of benches in the town's small park, enjoying a small lunch obtained from various vendors. Anishka sat with an eagerly chatting Rama and Marie at a larger bench, while Kuro and Illya shared another. Marie had gotten all of them funnel cake to eat while Heracles in spirit form kept adamant guard over all of them. Kuro and Illya promised to give him some cake when they returned, or earlier if the chance presented itself.

Since today's supply sortie was extra-long to gather the raw materials, it meant Kuro and her sister had plenty of time to find items in this town worth giving. However, there were a few challenges with completing their task. Since Anishka was a master-in-training, she currently had no command seals or a telepathic link to the servants; Though she would always be body-guarded by Rama and Heracles, the sisters also had to stick close to her. This was only the first of the issues.

The second was secrecy, since their family was not allowed to know. Though Kuro believed the others in the group wouldn't just outright tell them, their brother was present among Gudao's group. It should be easy enough to sense his presence, but there definitely was the risk he would find out. Their brother was very keen to pick up on little details, and being overprotective of them didn't help. If anyone would catch on, it would be him.

The last issues were straightforward, but the two never did quite figure them out yet. Illya sighed as she munched on a small piece of the funnel cake, letting the powdered sugar crumbs flake at the sides of her mouth. She whispered, "I hope we find something good for them… But what if it's too expensive?"

"I'll check. Illya, hold my smoothie!" Kuro ordered with a smile as she shoved her pumpkin beverage in Illya's face.

With a sigh, Illya smiled and took the drink in her free hand. "I wish Heracles could hold it."

"As much as I like having our big friend to help us, I don't think these people are going to react well to the two-meter berserker… or maybe he'd be perfect for Halloween," Kuro deliberated with a giggle as she fished her small purse from her jean shorts. She quickly opened the heart shaped purse and looked inside. "I've got three hundred American dollars left from the last allowance we got from Da Vinci… That should be enough, right?"

Illya put a finger to her lips and before nodding. "I think so… I don't know how much that gets us in this time though. Hopefully we don't need anything before our next personal allowance."

Chaldean servants received an allotted amount of money to help buy things they found interesting in a supply sortie. It fluctuated based on how many monetary assets they managed to acquire, whether legally or illegally; If it was the latter, the pirates were to blame, but it was always overlooked since singularities righted themselves. The money was given out biweekly, though extra was given to those headed into town for specific supplies; The masters handled that amount, and were the only employees to see cash these days.

With Chaldea stuck in its plane of existence, there was no actual use for typical finances. None of the staff was worried about having their salaries temporarily frozen; Thanks to all the acquired financial assets and gold, Chaldea had collected more than enough to pay nearly quadruple the staff's yearly salaries upon return plus hazard pay. Just imagining that much money for her own allowance made Kuro envious of them.

"In this decade, that's plenty!" Ruby affirmed from a side pouch on Illya's backpack. The white bag wiggled as the mystic code adjusted itself within, making the small caster's panda keychain swing back and forth on a zipper.

The girls nodded to each other before resuming to eat their food. Kuro tossed the rest of their group a small glance to ensure they weren't looking. They weren't, but she once more caught sight of Anishka looking around the park with bliss as Rama and Marie talked with her. It honestly made Kuro smile just watching her too.

It reminded the small archer of how she felt after manifesting. She had escaped the cavern, and though she was in need of magical energy on a consistent basis, she had been in awe of the world. For too long she had only seen it through Illya's eyes, but then she was freed, letting her appreciate the world for herself. Of course, that feeling of bliss was soon overwhelmed by her overflowing anger and resentment at her sister back then. That was a distant time now, but that look of hers sure brought back some nostalgic feelings.

Thankfully it wouldn't be coupled with any potential negative experiences. Though every era had its own form of moral darkness, the United States in the fifties was known for its racial inequality. Due to some previous experiences with it in past singularities, a capable caster would place an illusion on any affected individuals. In this case, Merlin placed a more refined spell on several headed into town, including Anishka and Kuro, so their skin pigment appeared lighter. It was baffling to her these seemingly nice and civil residents could treat someone with a slightly darker skin so abrasively, but she didn't want to test her theory.

"So, Illya, about what we should get…" Kuro's voice fell off as Illya turned to look at her. More of her lips were covered with powdery sugar, making the archer sigh. With a sudden hint of mischief, she smirked at her perplexed sibling. "You should lick that powder off before I do it for you."

Suddenly bright red, Illya quickly did as suggested and patted it dry with a napkin. Kuro laughed at Illya's knack for being embarrassed easily, making her pout. "Not funny, Kuro!"

"Oh relax… It's not like we have to do it anymore anyway," Kuro waved off nonchalantly. The need for mana transfers was completely gone since the Fate system made them Pseudo-servants. They were still living beings compared to the other heroic spirits, but at least they had a constant supply of magical energy. It meant Kuro would never be in danger of disappearing, which was wonderful when coupled with such a curious new daily life.

In a sudden, plummeting mood, she watched a group of laughing children in the distance. Some had their costumes and played on hay bales, but there was a group of girls sitting on some playground equipment together. They laughed with each other, reminding Kuro of their real world and how much the two of them missed it. Chaldea was incredible, but their friends they left behind would never be replaceable… especially Miyu. If only they could at least bring her here to ensure she-

"I hope you're not thinking of making out with those girls…" Illya seemingly grumbled. Upon hearing that, Kuro turned to look at her incredulously only to spot the glint of distant longing in her red orbs. It was clear she had followed the same train of thought as her. Kuro's expression was discarded instantly.

"Sorry… I just didn't want you feeling depressed," the white-haired caster offered with an apologetic smile.

Kuro huffed at first, but giggled back in appreciation. "Thanks, Illya."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In hindsight, Kuro should have known the Chaldean Queen of Gossip would have been far more perceptive than she appeared to be. Marie had eyed them making quiet conversations while looking at things girls their age should not be interested in buying, nor likely afford typically. The clever queen had then approached and quietly called them out on it, much to their growing concern. However, it had turned out to be one of the better surprise outcomes.

Marie's calculating gaze carefully looked through one the many shelves holding countless greeting cards, envelopes, and assorted gifts. It was a small store, but a rather loud couple in the back ensured a hushed conversation could go unnoticed. A small radio by the counter blared some classic jazz as a lone ceiling fan spun gently overhead. On the other side of the room were the three targets of her scan, though Heracles remained invisible and watchful.

After checking to ensure Rama and Anishka were still busy picking proper stationary deeper in the Hallmark Card store, Marie pointed to the brick-faced jewelry shop across the street. Kuro looked into the display case with her enhanced vision, seeing the many sparkling jewels among gold and silver settings. It was going to be their next stop since Medea requested a new set of proper jewelry tools. Marie smiled as she ensured no one else was listening, customer or Chaldean alike.

"It's true your mother really gets excited over anything because of her origin, but she's like any other girl at heart. If you get her a necklace with a stone to match her eyes, she'll be overjoyed," the rider stated before pointing to an adjacent appliance store. "Your brother is far simpler, as I'm sure you two know. However, he's been secretly looking for a personal set of barbeque utensils."

"Maybe… but what if he's getting it himself? He is here…" Kuro mumbled to herself as Illya carefully picked through various greeting cards, both for requisitioning servants and themselves.

"True," Marie pondered as she gazed across the row of visible shops. The era combined with the holiday certainly made for an interesting sight. "You might just have to go with the personal apron you two thought of… as for your father, he's never seemed like the materialistic type so he'll be a bit more difficult. Maybe a watch or something simple will be best."

It was embarrassing that Marie knew more about their family's interests than them, but they were truthfully not their real family. From Kuro's point of view, they were better though, since they were so caring and affectionate towards them. It would have been nicer if Shirou was his younger self, but she had learned so much about her own combat style thanks to the dashing older archer. Their father Kiritsugu being present to look after them, instead of endless 'business' trips, was also a nice deal.

In a complete contrast to their other world, Irisviel was the one she appreciated the most of their family. Her love and affection for them was overwhelming since the woman was never actually a mother to begin with. Instead, after inheriting that memorial essence, she had embraced the feelings of being a parent completely and practically spoiled the three siblings. The sisters definitely enjoyed the shower of affection, even if it took some getting used to.

It helped she wasn't the Irisviel who locked away Kuro's identity in hopes of destroying it too.

Hopefully Illya was picking a good card beside them with the same hopes of making their mother extraordinarily jubilant. The small caster had two cards in her hands, both with plain greetings for Mother's and Father's Day. Both cards looked similar, except there were roses for the mother's cover and sunflowers for the father's one. Illya flipped one of them open to reveal it was completely blank on the inside. She saw Kuro looking but smiled.

"I think we should go with plain cards and share them to save money. We can decorate them when we get home to make them more personal," Illya stated as she flipped open the other card. "If we write small enough, we can surprise them with a nice note. I'm sure Mama would love it, and Papa too."

"Aww~! So considerate," Marie praised as she gently hugged Illya. The caster allowed her to do so, but kept her eyes scanning for other options.

"This era's cards are a little too plain…" Kuro mumbled as she picked up another one to stare at it. Cartoon strawberries filled the cover with ecstatic faces, coupled with a small caption. The archer narrowed her eyes and groaned lightly. "Also a little corny…  _You're the berry best?"_

Marie giggled as she plucked the card from Kuro. "If you won't take it, I'll offer this one to Jackie and Alice."

The archer merely shrugged and began searching for a good one for their brother.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Half of their shopping was done, and the girls had obtained proper presents for their brother at least. However, they chose to mull over which jewelry to buy their mother since they were all fairly expensive; Any money they could save would be handy for them in future supply sorties. They weren't going to skimp out and buy a cheap present for their beautiful mother, of course. They just wanted to consider their options and purchase the right one after serious deliberation.

Stacks of hay and ghostly decorations filled the large, brick gathering area. Flanked by many shops and the peaked, three-story town hall, the square was packed with many pedestrians and even more unexplored stalls. There were some carnival games setup near the large fountain, but still left plenty of room for the curious stage. On top was a pleasantly plump man with a large top hat that matched his white and red striped clothes. With a large grin, he waved his hand around at the small cluster of onlookers.

"Come one, come all! Buy a ticket and try your luck! One dollar a piece, and as many as you want! Who knows? Maybe you'll win the mysterious grand prize this afternoon!"

"Sounds like a rip off…" Kuro commented as their group walked into the crowded space. Illya shrugged beside her, but Marie looked interested in the lottery. Anishka and Rama were busy scanning the stalls for possible items, which was what she should be doing. Picking up her task once more, she ignored the loud teller and began peering into the next stalls. There were a lot of nice handmade trinkets and items, but nothing too interesting at the moment.

Her focus was caught by a small black tent tucked into an alleyway of the square. She turned back to look at the rest of their group, who had clustered around a small stall with handmade plush dolls. Vampires, bats, pumpkins, and more filled the hastily erected shelves as a crowd of kids and parents partially covered her view of the master-in-training. Kuro saw Illya examining a tiny ghost doll with a smile before she turned to notice her.

"Illya, I'll be right back! I'm just going over to that tent," Kuro noted with a simple throw of a thumb over her shoulder.

Not even waiting for her response, Kuro briskly walked to the unusual tent. They saw many around the area, but this one was unmarked with any sign of decoration. It would have been suspiciously portentous were it not in the town square. A lone man with a shopping bag walked out of it as she approached, ensuring her it was an actual stall… Not like she was worried to begin with.

Even before she was a pseudo-servant, she was seriously powerful. Becoming part of Chaldea's combat force just made her abilities sky rocket, so no simple human was going to be able to harm her. If it was a magus or servant putting up a front, then they were being extra daring. Quietly, she hoped she wasn't about to find the singularity's source this early since they had more shopping to do. So, with a calm smile and a tiny hum, she opened the flap and casually walked in.

After stopping to blink in confusion, the archer looked around the dim tent that was lit only by a few bright jack-o-lanterns. Tables were filled with Halloween decorations and toys, but nothing really worth hiding in a tent. It was a rather ordinary little festival store with no one in it except the lone shopkeeper dressed in a wizard's outfit, who hid something under his desk upon entering. He only gave a small, unenthusiastic wave as he cautiously eyed her. "Where's your parents, young lady?"

Kuro hid her curiosity, since he did a fair job hiding a surprising, partly inebriated tone in the early afternoon; His bloodshot eyes helped prove it. "They're around. I'm just looking, no harm."

The man shrugged and returned to his newspaper, allowing Kuro to scan the inventory quickly. She eyed a toy sword for a few seconds before looking towards the only curiosities among carved pumpkins and assorted Halloween costumes. Some small stacks of unmarked boxes, all in various sizes, sat on a lone table closest to the owner's own. She approached it, drawing the attention of the shopkeeper before his eyes widened. She reached for the top box-

"Those are for older customers, miss," he quickly interrupted, but this only piqued her interest further. To the man's surprise and growing horror, she merely smiled and grabbed the box. Quickly, she flipped open its lid as he fumbled with words on his own lips. Kuro merely stared at the articles of clothes within and blinked.

"…Lingerie?" Kuro asked as she stared at the custom-made clothing. That explains the tent and the unmarked boxes, but it was definitely strange to only have that. She turned to the other unmarked boxes and slowly nodded her head in understanding. So this tent was covered in order to keep children from seeing a portion of the seller's wares; How he was allowed to sell these at the town square was a curiosity she wouldn't ask about. Fortunately for this man, Kuro was no child, and she had a sudden growing, impulsive thought in her mind.

"I'm unsure why a young kid knows that much… but I'm afraid to ask," the man commented with prominent suspicion as he stood up and approached her. "I'm going to have to take that ba-"

"How much, mister?" Kuro asked with a small, teasing smirk, making the man stutter in confusion. "Do you have better ones that are more risqué? This one is kinda plain to be honest."

The shopkeeper, stared in bewilderment and worry between her and the tent flap. He was clearly afraid of what might happen if someone else walked in and saw this. Kuro only sighed since she was trying to get this over quickly to prevent that exact thing; Who said she couldn't be considerate? She placed the box down and fished her purse out of her shorts. The man only gawked further when she pulled out the largest bill she had, an era-suitable American hundred.

"I'm serious. I think one of these would make a great present for my father. Not for me to wear, but my mother," she bartered with a smile. "I'm willing to pay a little extra if you want to turn a blind eye to all this…  _or_  you could just let someone walk in on me viewing lingerie. The choice is yours."

Her brother had often told her she was much more like the Illya he knew than Illyasviel herself. That was understandable, but she presumed it was her slightly manipulative and overly assertive behavior that lit the signal. She did always wish to get what she wanted, and most means were not out of the question. This was basic manipulation at its finest, but this was a rare opportunity she couldn't just let slip. It wasn't every day a child could secretly acquire lingerie without anyone knowing.

Cautiously, the man looked at the bill then back at the lingerie box. With darting eyes, he considered his options as Kuro merely took the second box to look at its contents. She smiled upon seeing it was different, and even more translucent than the first. With a sigh, the man quickly walked to the tent's opening and grabbed a break sign nearby. He placed it outside the tent and quickly returned with a small shake of his head. "Not a word about this, young lady… I could get in serious trouble for doing this."

"But you're still doing it," she noted with a sly smirk. Secretly, she was glad he was. The man appeared sleazy and immoral enough to sell something like this to a child with money, but how much of it was the alcohol loosening him up she didn't know. He was at least still obviously displeased with the whole ordeal, so she was confident he wasn't going to try anything. She could incapacitate someone if needed, but she'd rather not get reprimanded for it later.

Still, she could at least reassure the guy since she was doing him a big favor; Getting lingerie secretly as a child is borderline impossible. "I'll pay even more over your full price to make up for it, but that's it. Now do you have anything more risqué though? I'm sure my dad will love it."

The man exhaled once more and pointed to the lowest box. "That's the most audacious… Do you have your mother's sizing by chance? God knows you seem more informed than you should be as is... I've got more sizes hidden in the back if the one sitting here is too big or small."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a smile and a wave, Kuro bid farewell to the shopkeeper as he took the break sign back inside. The slightly drunken man now had a genuine smile on his face since she felt generous enough to give him ten dollars over the price as thanks, which was apparently a lot in the nineteen fifties. She had also acquired two large, different pumpkin plushies, which sat atop the unmarked box in the woven bag. The corners still protruded slightly from the side, but Kuro figured it was good enough until she could hide it in her Chaldean holding backpack.

Illya waved to her sister as she approached while eyeing the bag the whole time. "Did you find something for Mama or Papa?"

"I guess it's for both, but I got it with Papa in mind," Kuro noted as she raised the bag happily with a smile. "The plushies are for Jack and Alice since they love their growing army of stuffed animals. Papa's present is in the box."

Tilting her head in curiosity, she opened her mouth to ask, but Kuro pulled her close with her free hand. Her sister's shocked expression only grew as she whispered the details of the lacy underwear she picked out. Upon breaking apart, Illya's blush grew rapidly while Kuro happily giggled. "Hoy, Illya! Mama and Papa are adults too! I just want their sex life to be as happy and exciting as possible! Isn't that a great gift for Papa?"

"Kuro you can't just say that out loud!" Illya reprimanded as Ruby laughed from within the hidden pouch on her backpack.

"Oh relax, Illya. No one heard," Kuro waved off as a passing coupled blushed and pointed at them from behind Kuro's back. Illya only grew redder as she hid her face in embarrassment.

After sorting herself out, Illya motioned back towards the stage, making Kuro raise an eyebrow. "Let's go then. I was waiting for you so we can meet back up with the others. They're buying tickets for the raffle."

Kuro balked. "…Really? They want to lose money?"

Her sister quickly shrugged and sighed. "It's like a lottery. Rama says Gabrielle and Gudao play it all the time with the Fate System. He believes it will be a nice lesson for Anishka to remain realistic about expectations when attempting to summon a spirit."

"Unless she gets more black keys, tofu, and mage daggers?" she asked with a chuckle. After shrugging, Kuro looked to her bag and her backpack while searching for a secluded spot. "Before we get to them, help me find somewhere out of sight. I don't want to explain hiding a larger bag in my smaller backpack."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Kuro stared incredulously at her hand, which currently held three blue ticket stubs. Illya and Marie giggled in front of her as they conversed, leaving the archer to her own self-pity and disappointment; How had she fallen to her sister's peer pressure? Wasn't it usually her doing the subtle manipulating? With a sigh, she finally pocketed the stubs as they walked further down main street. They'd be back later for the raffle call, which was an hour before Chaldea began a full search for the singularity's source.

"You didn't have to buy them with us, Kuro." At the soft voice, she turned to her side to look at an apologetic Anishka.

Kuro sighed. "I had a few loose singles. It's not like we will run out of money anytime soon."

"Especially not if those pirates keep acquiring it immorally…" Rama muttered with slight discontent from Anishka's other side. "I'll bet Blackbeard is doing it again as we speak..."

"Not like anyone can stop him, but at least the singularity fixes itself and we have the means to continue fighting," Kuro pointed out, though the saber was still begrudging about the whole idea.

"Just as long as you follow the other masters' example by  **never**  giving an order like that, Annie!" Rama stated adamantly with a waving finger. Thanks to the loud ambience and other conversations, there was no fear their conversation would be seen as anything more than strange, if even heard; That didn't stop Anishka from looking around nervously at passing residents. "Like I said… morality is important! Just because someone doesn't see it, doesn't mean it never happened! Stay your respectful self!"

"Of course, Shri Rama. I would never dare to offend you," the master-in-training nodded back firmly and without hesitation with a smile, making him quickly grin.

He patted her on the back. "I know I'm being pushy with my lessons, but it makes me really happy to see you hold the teachings so dear, disciple!"

She nodded and smiled back meekly as Kuro turned her attention to the stall Marie and Illya stopped at. Their group approached the rather large stall, though Kuro huffed in exasperation. There were so many decorations and holiday monsters that it felt like many vendors in this town had no variety. However, the center of the stall was where the unique selection rested. Kuro raised an eyebrow at the many teddy bears dressed in different Halloween costumes with accompanying, tiny trick-or-treat bags.

As some interested parties left, their small group got closer to the center, allowing Kuro to pick up a teddy bear. This one looked like a stereotypical Frankenstein, which was a far cry from theirs. "Maybe Jackie and Alice would have preferred one of these."

"If that's the case, I'll just add to their collections~!" Marie quietly chimed in with a wink as she reached for her purse. "There's a cute polar bear in a police uniform I think they might like for their tea parties."

Illya blinked and tilted their head. "But don't they have a lion with a police uniform already?"

"Oui oui~! They can be cop partners, then!" Marie happily cheered as she pulled out some money from her purse, ready to spoil Atalanta's girls even further than they already were. Kuro was just a touch jealous of the treatment those two got. Even compared to their own spoiled state, they were living the childhood dream.

Kuro eyed the firefighter grizzly bear before turning to Anishka. She had picked up a slightly larger beige teddy bear in a doctor's outfit. She looked to see Rama and her staring, but only smiled. She missed the two of them turning to look at an approaching servant as she giggled with fondness. "It reminds me of the one my father gave me. Almost just as soft too… I slept with it as a child since it made me feel warm and safe."

"Anishka still has it. She brought it to Chaldea with her and still sleeps with it every night."

Karna, who had been with Gudao's group, had snuck up behind Anishka while she was staring at the bear. He garnered a few curious and teasing looks for his hair, eyes, and black three-piece suit, but he clearly didn't care. He merely stood behind Anishka with a small smile as he stared at the bear. Rama, with a growing grin, looked at Karna. "So she was hiding it behind her words, Karna?"

Kuro often forgot some of the other servants' strange abilities from time to time. Karna's unique one, which she forgot the name of honestly, allowed him to see the truth from words. Apparently something even as vague as Anishka's little talk was enough to draw out far more information for Karna. She was curious if he might provide some future insight into better gifts, but that would mean any secret was forfeit before him.

"Not quite. She was only wording it carefully enough to ensure you didn't…" Karna trailed off as he looked at Anishka. Rama was chuckling while Kuro was trying to hold her own laughter back. Even the shopkeeper was smiling in adoration at the fierecely blushing Anishka, who had placed the bear down to cover her face with her hands. Karna blinked. "…Ah. It appears I must still work on my insightful politeness, which you had suggested, Rama. I wasn't aware my observation was harmful in any way."

"I wouldn't say harmful..." Rama teased as Marie came over to gently reassure the completely embarrassed magus; It probably didn't help Chaldea's Queen of Gossip now knew this too though. It was kind of cute honestly. Based on what little Kuro's seen, this future master was as easy to fluster as Illya. That was pretty amusing to say the least, and something she should definitely take advantage of in the future.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The remainder of the shopping experience was fairly uneventful considering the era's clothing style wasn't hers or Illya's cup of tea. Gudao's and Anishka's group had united back in the town square because both groups apparently acquired tickets for the raffle; The singularity made suckers of them all, it seemed. The two uniform wearing masters sat on a bench to the side as the master checked up on their future ally's first day leyshifting. Karna, an invisible Heracles and two more of Gudao's servants stood guard for them while the rest had joined the growing crowd.

Thanks to the presences emanated by some of them, many had kept more than a comfortable distance so they had breathing room. That was likely the fault of Vlad, who stood tall and regal at the center of the group in a clean, white suit. He almost appeared ghostly with his pale skin and light hair, but he wasn't letting any occasional stares get to him. He merely chatted politely with an enthusiastic Marie, who had found yet another funnel cake to share with him; It reminded Kuro to get one for Heracles before returning.

"You two find the gifts you were looking for?" an all-too familiar voice asked as the man approached.

Illya and Kuro, both still sipping on their new pumpkin smoothies, turned to stare at their older brother as he stopped behind them with a knowing smirk. They glanced to each other nervously, before looking back at him as he chuckled. "My, my… Did you really think you were going to sneak it past me? It was fairly obvious, you know, what with Mother's Day next month and Illya's eagerness when petitioning the masters."

Kuro quickly, but lightly, smacked Illya's forehead, making her wince. "I told you not to be so obvious!"

Her sister pouted back at her. "I had to turn up the charm, Kuro! Gudao was really stubborn about bringing Xuanzang and Tota!"

Though she kept up her show of irritation, Kuro was relieved their brother wasn't aware they got him gifts too; Illya was likely the same as she kept up her own front. Thankfully, he didn't seem to see further than that, much to their relief as he patted their heads. "I hope your eagerness wasn't because you two are still upset over forgetting my present."

"…Kinda…" Illya offered as she gave the tall archer a perfect set of apologetic puppy eyes.

It was super effective as Emiya smiled. "Good grief… Those eyes could win a grail war. I already said it was alright. I wasn't even expecting one."

Their brother was a mix of many things Kuro loved. There was that stubbornness and overprotective nature that sometimes overpowered his well-planned actions and cunning decision making. He had this rough and clever way to taunt his enemies through words, but it was considerably softer around those he cared about. He even had that excellent cooking skills matched with an ideal body from a magazine cover. But if there was one thing she didn't like, it was how he sometimes felt he didn't deserve anything in return.

It seemed Arturia hadn't completely beaten that out of him yet, but this time, it served to keep their cover safe. Kuro faked a sigh, "If you say so, Onii-chan."

"I meant it. I don't know what I could hope for when I've received so many blessings, like you two," Emiya declared warmly as he patted their two heads. "Never forget that."

They nodded happily with no reason or will to refute that statement. They merely took sips from their drinks while Emiya spoke up once more. "You two never did answer the question though."

Illya nodded bashfully, but answered for both of them. "We're going back to the jewelry store to buy her a necklace after the raffle! We have more than enough for a golden-"

The squelch of microphone feedback rang through their ears and interrupted Illya. "Oops! Sorry about that folks, but thank you all for coming back! The tickets have been completely sold out, and it's time to see which of the several thousand numbers won the grand prize!"

"You can tell me about it after. Maybe I'll pitch in and make it a group present since I haven't figured one out either," Emiya offered with a small shrug.

The sisters nodded in understanding before turning to the stage. The plump man stood on the stage and readjusted his bow tie and top hat as assistants placed the tub of tickets in front of him. He stepped behind him and swept a hand over a clothed, black platform on the stage that showcased many smaller prizes. "But, before that, we're going to raffle off some smaller prizes!"

"Yarrrr! Do that after the good part and pull the winning number, ya landwhale!" Blackbeard yelled from behind their group, forging hearty laughter from the crowd. Kuro turned to look at the battle-clad pirate, who had brought along a rather authentic tricorne hat just to appear like a trick-or-treater. It should have backfired considering how old he is, but the occasional picture from an old-fashioned camera proved otherwise.

Confused at the sudden heckle, the man laughed hesitantly and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mister Pirate, but I'm afraid we actually do follow  _rules_  around here!"

After the crowd's laughter died down, the man quickly moved to calling numbers for smaller prizes, but Kuro wasn't paying any attention. It was clearly just going to be a rip off, so she didn't even bother taking her ticket stubs out. Instead, she looked around at the other servants with their own. She didn't say anything, but merely watched as item after item was called with none of the Chaldeans winning anything.

It seemed fair a world saving organization wouldn't win a whole bunch of extra prizes, especially considering  _some_  of them nabbed things far more valuable at times.

Regardless, she was particularly amused at Illya's face of serious concentration as she stared at her stubs. If Ruby saw it, the mystic code would probably be teasing her about it already. She'd only click her tongue softly in disappointment with ever failed number, but their brother remained silent. Emiya merely stared at his five tickets with a blank expression, clearly not expecting anything either. His eyes widened ever so slightly for one apparently close number, but faded with the shake of his head.

There was some celebration from the Chaldeans when Marie had actually won something. To their group's amusement, it was a small tea set of all things. Kuro wondered if it would even be used considering the salon's extensive ceramic selection. Then again, Marie definitely loved her precious tea time. As the last of the shown prizes was given away, Kuro reached into her pocket; If one of them could win, she could at least check to see about the grand prize.

"Alright, folks! Time for the real treat! A showstopper of showstoppers!" the plump man hyped as he took a few steps back towards the covered, square platform that held all the prizes. "Unlike the other prizes, the big one will be unveiled after calling the final number, which my assistant is bringing to me right now!"

The woman in a retro A line dress had quickly stepped over, making a cheesy show of presenting the ticket to the man who quickly tipped his oversized hat to her. "Ain't she a sweetie, folks? But not as sweet as bringing home the grand prize! Please come up, lucky winner number seven-seven-three-two-three-six-one!"

" **What!? I won!?"**  Kuro cried out dubiously, earning her siblings' pleased smiles as she stared at the winning ticket. Emiya and Illya quickly began congratulating Kuro openly as a round of applause erupted through the audience.

"Well would you look at that, folks! The young lady here has managed to pull the winning ticket! I hope you have wonderful parents who can drive it…!" the man trailed off with a big grin as he grabbed the edge of the black covered platform. "…because you just won a brand-new car!"

After a quick yank of the sheet, the siblings' eyes nearly popped out of their head on what they saw. The plump man laughed as many of the male audience members stared at Kuro with envy. "That's right, folks! She won her family one of the hottest new cars this year! A real rarity we were lucky enough to be able to raffle!"

The deceiving framework made it look like a small platform on stage, but it was only a clever disguise for the stallion within. The noise of the crowd was drowned out as soon as she laid eyes upon the metal chariot. In that instant, she knew in her heart they didn't need to go to the jewelry store for some gaudy neck piece anymore. One of the greatest Mother's Day gifts for Irisviel had fallen into her lap, even after she dared state the contest was a rip-off.

Its sleek, vintage curves shined in the afternoon light as the silver sports car stood proudly in all its glory. The coupe was quite small and perfectly cleaned for the raffle, but it wasn't just winning a car that had the siblings shocked; From its chrome accents and unmistakable markings, there was no misidentifying the car that their mother often recalled such loving memories driving. She even had a tiny picture of it in one of the family's scrapbooks which she got from a magazine, but it would be her memory no longer.

Kuro just won a Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gullwing.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_**~~The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing~~  
** _ _**~~You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing~~  
** _ __**~~Let's rock everybody, let's rock~~**

Compared to all the other times driving, there was something strangely special about it this ride. Sure Lluvia's limousine was pretty fancy, if a tad too ritzy, but having their brother drive them down an American road in autumn was rather novel. With the radio blaring some classic tunes and the wind gently blowing in through the windows, it was certainly a relaxing ride with just the siblings.

"Quite the show Merlin put on," Emiya finally admitted as the three siblings erupted into chuckles. Merlin was able to quietly forge an accurate driver's license to give to Emiya on the spot; The officials weren't going to let them drive off with the car without one. Using an impromptu magic act as a front, he made it appear right before Emiya. It was not surprising he then proceeded to do other smaller magecraft tricks to buff his own ego and entertain the crowd.

Interestingly enough, the wild show was also a distraction for Hundred Face to alert Gudao, since her many personalities were now keeping tabs on the singularity's source. Gudao had quickly chosen the task force to deal with it, but the siblings were relieved of further duties; Their last task was to return to Chaldea early and deliver their present. Roman and Da Vinci were already aware of the unusual item and were allocating space while they drove to the rendezvous point.

Though the master left with a few of the servants, a few were escorting Anishka back to Gabrielle's group to help; They were going to teach her a few things and tricks before leyshifting her home. Blackbeard's 'borrowed' car drove ahead of them with the master-to-be and a few guarding servants. That left the siblings to drive the prize car back, and thankfully their older brother was proficient at it. Regrettably, their short ride back wasn't without minor difficulties… but they weren't so bad for the little archer.

"Kuro, can you move a bit? My left leg is getting numb," Illya complained as Ruby laughed happily from between the seats.

Kuro merely smiled and shifted some weight onto Illya's other leg as their brother chuckled. Since it was a two-seater coupe, Illya and Kuro had to share a seat, but the archer claimed the top since she won the ideal present. This left her sister in an uncomfortable position, but it wasn't so bad; They've done a lot worse and been a lot closer than this, but that was something the family didn't need to know about. If she felt bad about anything, it was that some of her loose hair was blowing in Illya's face.

The fresh forest smell on the lone country road entered the car through the open windows. After several mile markers, Blackbeard's car made a turn onto a smaller hard-surface road, but it had obviously seen better days. Thanks to some fall foliage littering the cracked surface, Emiya was forced to slow down so they wouldn't accidentally dent their mother's present. Thankfully, the drop off point wasn't too far into the woods. After a few minutes, Kuro felt the slight tingling of passing Tamamo's sophisticated bounded field which shattered Merlin's illusion spell as predicted.

They finally arrived back at the makeshift supply camp.

Chaldea had lucked out on finding the small riverside cottage deep in the woods. Its long driveway kept it concealed from the main road, and the owners seemed to have left early for the season. The log-façade cabin, which had a gorgeous and modernized interior, served as a good staging ground for the singularity, though it only lacked a proper leyline. A sizeable amount of surrounding stumps showcased Gabrielle's resource gathering efforts had gone smoothly.

Kuro and Illya looked out the window as Heracles finally materialized nearby. The hulking berserker looked towards their passing car and waved, which they happily returned. Undoubtedly content, he then quickly approached Spartacus nearby, who was shaving the branches off a fallen oak under Boudica's guidance. More servants came into view as Emiya parked the car on the grassy front lawn.

Kuro quickly exited the vehicle quickly, much to Illya's physical relief. As she walked over to the trunk to get their belongings from beside the spare tire, the master uniform clad Gabrielle approached with a whistle on her lips. "So this is the car you won? Wow… This looks great!"

"It should fit through the hallways just fine," Emiya stated as he closed the driver's side door. "Driving it is another thing."

"Nothing wrong with a trophy car," Gabrielle replied with a giggle. "Maybe we can get one of the casters to showcase it in the resort or something… until we find a way to let Irisviel drive it, of course!"

"I don't think it'd be wise to risk it in a singularity," the armored shielder stated as she walked up to the female master. Gabrielle simply nodded in agreement before skipping over to Anishka with glee in every bound. Mashu giggled before materializing her shield. "We'll be doing a leyshift transfer in the next few minutes. Emiya, could you bring the car a little closer to the log piles?"

"Certainly," the archer nodded before getting back in the car. He checked behind him to ensure Illya and Kuro had gotten their backpacks before starting the engine again. The adrenaline building hum of the metallic beast filled the air once more as it crept forward across the lawn. Their secret was broken far before they even leyshifted, but that was a small benefit to part with. Their mother's early gift was going to be phenomenal.

At least their brother's and father's gifts were still undisclosed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Irisviel's enthusiastic squeal reverberated through the once quiet Deployment Room. At a speed that would have left Dantes in the dust, the caster had bolted for the car like a white comet. Obviously caring little for her elegance in her signature white and gold Einzbern dress, their mother's happiness had taken complete control, making the siblings smile. While a battle-clad Asterios carefully moved the nearby logs onto a makeshift cart, Irisviel's shining eyes, brighter than the sun itself, milked the sight of a long lost dream.

"Happy Early Mother's Day," the three siblings chimed together, making their mother squeal even louder as she turned from the car to her children.

"I have the best, sweetest children I could have ever asked for! Come here, my precious babies!" With surprising strength, she pulled the two sisters into a hug, followed by quick forehead kisses that made them erupt into giggles. Their laughter only grew when she repeated the process with Emiya, who groaned, but smiled brightly as she forced him to bend down so she could kiss his cheek. "You have no idea how happy you've made your mother!"

"I think we do," Emiya replied as their giddy mother quickly made her way to the driver's side door.

"It was a group effort!" Kuro conceded with a smile. Though she had the winning ticket, it was Illya who convinced her to spend money on one. It was their brother who was able to drive it back in one piece. Definitely a team effort to bring that gorgeous smile to their mother's face.

"Such happy moment! Very warm!" Asterios commented with a grin. After moving out of the way for the large berserker, allowing him to push the cart down the walkway, Kuro turned back to their mother. Her hands were practically shaking with enthusiasm as she sat behind the steering wheel and held it with a grin of pearly white. Her eyes were watery, but they were tears of absolute bliss that made Kuro smile brightly. They had definitely succeeded in their mission today.

She turned to look at Illya's reaction, but noticed two distant servants by the Deployment Room's massive doors. As Asterios pushed the cart by them, Arturia and Kiritsugu only stared in… horror? Their father was frozen in his black suit, and Arturia held a similar expression in her familiar white shirt, blue skirt, and tights. Quietly, the two, who initially wanted nothing to do with each other a long time ago, stared at each other with mutual trepidation in their eyes.

Kuro found herself scrunching her eyebrows in bewilderment as they turned back to the newly arrived prize. Yup, she was definitely stumped. Though there was always the curious glint of hesitation whenever their mother's love of cars was brought up, she figured it was only because their father and Arturia didn't wish to get her hopes up. They should be happy Irisviel finally got one of her small wishes granted! Was there something those two had kept secret from them?

Thinking back on her own memories, she recalled the one time their mother drove the car recklessly into the area to stop the battle between her, Illya, and Miyu. That's one of the rare times she's ever seen her mother drive though, but it was definitely a sense of urgency. Then again, she had exited the car with a serene smile and a complete lack of anxiety or stress. Kuro found herself staring at their mother again, who was happily making playful racing noises while fumbling with the wheel.

That couldn't conceivably be her actual driving discipline… right?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As part of Irisviel's newfound mood thanks to yesterday's supply sortie, there was going to be a small family party at the beach later. Select family friends were invited to come since it was going to be held at the resort's outdoor cafeteria before dinner. Thanks to the kitchen's roster of servants, the lack of Emiya's culinary touch would be well covered, letting them enjoy the peace and quiet of a sunset barbeque later. Kuro was definitely looking forward to it, but they had another gift to deliver first.

They decided to give their father the present early, and in their parents' room, since he was secretly concerned that Irisiveil had access to a car. The look on his face was priceless, as was the sultry whisper Kuro heard their mother give him afterward. Illya's was tomato red from hearing that too, since their mother wasn't as quiet as she thought while the door closed; She was incredibly descriptive and imaginative though. They'd have to get him another real Father's Day present another time.

However, they couldn't wait to see their brother's expression when they delivered his own.

Presently, he stared at Kuro firmly through the billowing storm of the Training Grounds. The battle-clad archers, matching in their similar outfits, stood ready with matching blades. Kuro's firm expression tightened with her grip on Kanshou and Bakuya. The slight movement was matched by Emiya, who remained steady as they gazed at each other over the small distance. With the wind and snow as their only audible company, their waiting game continued unhindered.

She was allowed to make the first move today as practice for catching an opponent off guard. She had tried her brother's swift flanking maneuvers many times, but she had yet to come close to successfully pulling it off during their spars. Hell, landing anything on her brother was near impossible since they shared techniques. That's why she had to get crafty, and this time, she wouldn't even have to swing her blades to do so.

Kuro only straightened her back slightly as the winds blew around them, making Emiya pitch an eyebrow in curiosity. She giggled, making her brother fall cautious as he braced himself for what was to come. His eyes barely moved as they seemed to scan her body movements for the briefest hints. She wasn't as good as detecting those as him, but she was careful not to give anything away this time. Today was going to be a surprise he would never forget.

"Keep your promise, Onii-chan~!" Kuro called playfully as she closed her eyes. "I'm allowed to make the first move!"

"Have I yet to break one for either of my sisters?" the archer replied coolly with a small smirk as Kuro nodded. "When you're ready, feel free to-"

She opened her eyes with a firm gaze and chanted without hesitation,  _ **"I am the bone of my sword."**_

" **What!?"**  Emiya stuttered out loud in total shock.

Kuro quietly relished the look as blue prana swirled around her, causing the snow to form a tiny tornado. Tiny lines of static crackled around her as she smirked.  _ **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**_

"Kuro… you're able to…?" her brother asked, his eyes filling with both astonishment and growing concern.

His only reply was a deeper smirk as she began the next line in the aria.  _ **"I have created over a thousa-AHHHH!"**_

To Kuro's dismay, their elaborate trick collapsed as the fakes swirl of prana vanished. In its place, bright flashes erupted around the two, causing Emiya to shield himself as Kuro shrieked in surprise. The bursts of prana were warm, and not harmful in the least, which visibly confused Emiya. He stared around through the bright flashes of forming prana as Kuro tried to understand what happened. Uncaring for the two archers, the storm of manifesting forms continued amid the snowy field. This was not part of the plan; She was supposed to finish the fake activation first!

Finally, the magical bombardment had ceased. Blinking incredulously, Emiya slowly gazed around him as Kuro did the same. The smaller archer was exasperated both by what she saw and the total failure of her plan. Instead of tricking Emiya into believing she could pull off Unlimited Blade Works, the plan had went south. They stood amidst the winter kissed pleateau now filled with countless, oversized candy canes and lollipops. There were even a few sugar sticks and rock candy mixed among them creating a rainbow of giant colorful treats.

With a groan of frustration as Emiya laughed in disbelief, Kuro turned towards her hidden friends and sister by the observation hut. "Alice! That was too early, and they were supposed to be illusionary  _swords!"_

"S-Sorry! I couldn't hear that well and my tongue slipped!" Alice loudly responded through her own mounting laughter. "Gugalanna is really playful and I'm ticklish!"

"He wouldn't sit still! Sorry, Kuro!" Illya stated as her head popped over the post's small wall. Her concealment cape was draped over her head like a hood, and she held up the small, offending beast who happily squeaked and squirmed in her grasp. Kuro could only sigh and place her face in her hands, irritated that their task to babysit Gugalanna for Ishtar had cost her a light-hearted prank.

Emiya, after dematerializing his blades, quickly approached and suppressed his own chuckles before patting Kuro on the head. "Unlimited Candy Works, huh? Nice surprise."

"It was just a lead-up to your real surprise…" Kuro admitted with a recovering smile as her magical girl sister quickly flew over with Ruby's aid. The concealment cape wearing Jack and Nursery Rhyme scampered quickly behind her transformed sister, who held a large polka dotted present box with red ribbon in her hands. Gugalanna was currently trapped within Jack's arms, but it seemed to enjoy its new place as it licked at passing snowflakes.

"Happy late Sibling Day!" Illya cheered bashfully as she held the present for their brother. His growing smile of exuberance was another one they would gladly remember.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As amber rays blanketed the artificial beach, Kuro looked around with a serene smile. The resort was practically abandoned save for a few patrolling cleaning robots. With the beach all to themselves, the small party had gathered many lounger chairs and beach blankets for their party. A few of the moveable grills had been temporarily relocated for their ease of use, since they wished to enjoy their supper on the sunset-basked beach.

"I'm dying…" Jaguarman groaned weakly as her ears twitched. Sprawled out on her blue beach blanket, the lancer in a tiger-striped one piece presented an exaggerated act of starvation. The goddess on the blanket beside her wasn't buying it. She only rolled her eyes and sighed in her own red bikini.

"You just had a snack before we went for a swim, Fujimura-sensei…" Ishtar reminded, making Jaguarman moan louder in discontent.

Kiritsugu, sitting in a lounger chair in a black tropical shirt and board shorts, simply chuckled to himself. He reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a small bag of saved donut holes from the cafeteria. Upon lightly tossing them in front of the disheveled deity, her ears quickly perked up as her eyes sparkled in delight. She grabbed the bag of a few treats and began munching on them while awarding the assassin a happy grin, making him chuckle. She turned to gaze expectantly at the grill behind her while happily enjoying her appeasement tribute.

"It's a good thing I decided not to buy those tongs," Emiya commented to himself as he gazed at one of the many simple gifts the girls had gotten him. He spun the tongs around playfully in one hand beside his red swim shorts while waiting to flip some food. Beside the grill, a new case of culinary knives sat in their wooden base. Kuro and Illya had painted the wooden holder with a cartoony depiction of their family.

On a white blanket nearby, Kuro sat in a pink, frilly bikini that matched her adjacent sister's white one. They turned to each other and smiled as they waited happily for their brother to finish the first chicken batch. Their wait would be a little longer since their newly arrived teacher and Arturia, whose appetites could consume a grocery store, would likely fight for the first bits. Now that she thought about it, maybe it would just be their pseudo-servant teacher who mauled the first plate as her eager eyes stared longingly at the many side dishes she couldn't touch yet.

Kuro turned around as their father got up to help Emiya. On yet another royal blue blanket, Arturia looked far too preoccupied with her current task to be ogling over food. The king in a white bikini with blue ties sat on the blanket beside their mother, who looked gorgeous in her own golden monokini. They were taking turns brushing Mordred's hair, which was usually far more frazzled and wild. Curiously, the red bikini clad saber looked a lot more like Arturia now that her hair was a silky golden waterfall.

"Do I look…" Mordred started to ask, making Arturia chuckle as the usually feisty saber glanced at her significant other. Still lying down on the pair's red blanket, Jekyll pulled his glasses out of his white Hawaiian shirt with black palm trees. He put them on, pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked at Mordred while Arturia and Irisviel eyed the doctor curiously.

With hands resting on his black board shorts, he merely smiled. "Like a beautiful future king."

A blushing Mordred flashed her toothy grin and chuckled, clearly appreciating his usual distinct appraisal for her. Kuro honestly wasn't too certain when Mordred had become less defensive about her gender: When she got into a relationship, or when Arturia flatly reminded her that she, the monarch of Camelot, was a woman, but still allowed to be a king and knight. Regardless, she was far more accepting of being called a girl recently, and they definitely had Jekyll and Arturia to thank for that.

Without a doubt, the two knights, along with the doctor, were quickly becoming part of their extended family. Of course this included Arthur, who Kuro found to be quite handsome and sweet. Too bad he couldn't make it because he was also rather fun to tease. However, the meeting and followup dinner with Ozymandias and Gilgamesh had been planned a few days in advance, so it would have been rude of him to back out for a more spontaneous invitation. Maybe next time.

"Thank you for letting me do this with your father, Mordred," Irisiviel began with her bright and soaring smile of happiness. Mordred merely made a subtle nod in acknowledgement. "I get to do it with my daughters, but I'm so excited about the thought of being able to do it with a growing family."

Knowing exactly where this was going to go, Kuro turned to her brother as he took occasional, wary glances at their mother. She only smiled innocently to Arturia and Emiya with a giggle. "So, my wonderful son... When are you and Arturia going to get married and give me cute little grandchildren?"

Emiya visibly recoiled under her mother's eager gaze as Arturia flushed brightly and cleared her throat. Mordred was laughing merrily, at least until the knight's father pinched her arm to make her yelp. It was then Jekyll's turn to chuckle as Arturia turned to the expecting mother. "Irisiviel… Servant women are not able to get pregnant."

"Oh, nonsense! There's gotta be a way!" Irisviel happily while Ishtar attempted to control her growing laughter at Emiya's faltering cool and calm demeanor. Jaguarman joined her as Illya and Kuro shared a look of exasperation.

"… Let's leave our poor son and future daughter-in-law alone, Iri," Kiritsugu suggested, earning a relieved smile from Emiya and Arturia.

It was coupled by Jaguarman quickly jumping out of her seat while holding her plate. "Less talk so Shirou can cook more delicious meat! Is it ready? Is it ready!?"

"A few more minutes, Fuji-nee… Please sit down," Emiya sighed with a half-hearted glare. "In the meantime, Illya, Kuro… Would you mind serving the rice?"

At the clear discussion of food being prepared, Arturia's eyes began to sparkle, making Irisviel giggle. It grew with intensity upon noticing a slightly subdued and equal glint from Mordred's stare; They were clearly father and son… or father and daugh- Oh forget it… Kuro crawled carefully over to the rice cooker as Illya brought over a clean plate. Emiya strolled to another grill to check on the massive steak cooking on top of it. A small thermometer inside showed its current status.

Kuro looked between the meat and its recipient, who sat on the sand patiently. She chuckled, "Hopefully not too much longer for you either, Berserker!"

Heracles nodded and with the faintest hint of a smile while holding his eating utensils. The large berserker, with his free hand, reached down and, as gently as the berserker could, pet Gugalanna as it rested in his lap; The little divine monstrosity had tired itself out. Ishtar watched the delicate movement with a smile and nod to the Greek Hero, who gladly returned it. "I'm glad he likes you so much. He barely listens to this goddess with his toddler-like enthusiasm…"

With a happy smile, Kuro quietly enjoyed the ever-evolving antics of the get together. Meetings with the Emiya family and close friends could have been an entire documentary on one of those learning channels. Instead, it was just another day in Chaldea that made her often forget the dangers that were lurking in the unknown. Currently her only perceived danger was if they would finish their strange homework in time for their teacher's next class.

Their math problems were chalk full of cat examples, and nothing else. At least Helena's classes and work had variety, but she supposed this merging of deity and human didn't turn out quite as stable as Ishtar did. Thankfully Illya almost had that homework done; She could copy it off of her later, like she usually did.

"First batch is done, everyone. Feel free to dig in," her brother declared. As Kuro and Illya put down the bowls of rice down on the large food blanket, Kiritsugu served the first large dish of stacked chicken pieces for their cooking brother. Almost immediately upon retracting his hands, Jaguarman and Arturia had attempted to grab a piece, which ended up with them skewering the same slice. To growing chuckles, the two women glared at each other as Emiya sighed.

"Saber! It is a death sentence to claim a goddess' tribute!" Jaguarman practically roared.

"I had my eye on it first, Taiga!" Arturia quickly retorted as Mordred snuck under the king to sneak two smaller pieces of chicken onto hers and Jekyll's plates. Rin and Kuro followed her example as Arturia drew her weapon: A foam pool sword from a stack of nearby beach toys. "This dispute shall be settled honorably! I challenge thee to a duel!"

"You will not win against me this time, King of Knights!" Jaguarman purred with excitement as she crawled over and plucked another pool sword.

Irisviel giggled as she placed a chicken onto her own plate. "Maybe the duel can wait until later? The chicken pieces are disappearing."

The offended pair's attention quickly snapped back to the serving plate. The rest laughed as the two noticed, to their embarrassment, that there were still plenty of pieces to go around. They looked to each other tentatively before nodding. With a renewed smile, Arturia reached to put her pool sword down-

" **I got you this time, Saber!"**  Jaguarman cried in victory as she swung the sword at the King of- Smack!

The lancer's ears drooped in dismay and defeat as Arturia swiftly reacquired her foam sword, deflected the goddess' weapon, and bopped her on the head. Mordred happily clapped for Arturia's victory as Kuro burst into laughter at her teacher's expression. With drooped ears and a defeated face, Jaguarman returned to her blanket and stared glumly at the food for being humiliated. In an instant, any sign of defeat was obliterated as Kiritsugu placed a plate of served chicken, vegetables, and rice before her.

Kuro got up from her seat, with plate in hand, and gently walked over to one of the few barbeques Emiya was managing. He saw her eyeing the sausages curiously, smiled, and walked over. "A few more minutes for those, Kuro."

The little archer grinned as she stared at the tongs he playfully spun at his side. "You love your gift?"

There was a soft fondness in his eyes as he looked away from her and over the pile of blankets and chairs. Ishtar and Jaguarman were bickering about something. Illya and Heracles were playing with a newly awakened Gugalanna as it kept Ruby secured in its bite. Kiritsugu and Jekyll were making small talk on two lounger chairs as Arturia and Mordred were practically racing through their food. Irisviel looked over to them and smiled happily before she took a bite of her own chicken.

Emiya turned back to gave a warm smirk to Kuro and winked. "Which one do you mean?"


	54. Fragment 53: Radiance of her Heart

With a cheerful song on her lips, the joyful Mata Hari gently shined the top of the bar counter. Carefully and delicately, she made small and smooth circular motions until the surface reflected like a mirror. She smiled at her image before quickly readjusting the top of her salon uniform. The assassin loved looking beautiful and tempting, but she definitely did not want to appear as a total floozy. She was, after all, Chaldea's appreciated social butterfly, but she still maintained her new ideal image.

She gazed up towards the French table, where her partner Sanson was personally delivering the dinnertime drinks to the rest of their co-workers. He would be back shortly, but she had no cause for worry unless someone ordered a difficult or highly unusual mix. All those times practicing with their mutual lessons had surely paid off, and both had wound up better for it. The trade certainly did wonders for her confidence, even if she always appeared completely unfazed by anything on the outside.

Upon hearing gentle laughter and approaching feet, she turned to the approaching couple with a smile. The Egyptian assassin's new off-shoulder dress hugged her body and had a daringly high side slit that teased her bare leg as she strolled. Though she loved being fashionable, the view was always reserved for the man in the tailored black suit beside her. Mata Hari giggled, "Well if it isn't the Pharaoh Cleopatra and Emperor Caesar come to grace me with their royal presence! Shall I be flattering you two with the usual this evening?"

"If you please, Mata Hari," Cleopatra responded for both of them with an appreciative smile. Without a moment of hesitation, she playfully bowed to them to lure out their laughter. Quickly, she skipped over to the wines and prudently picked out one of the Italian brands. "I hear Rome's expedition was fruitful this afternoon."

"Yes, yes. You are correct," Caesar offered with an upbeat tone. "Nero found a rare dress she wished to have retailored. I'm afraid I can't say much more since she swore Romulus and I to secrecy."

"I'm sure she'll be boasting to me about it soon enough," Cleopatra mused, making the three of them chuckle. "Or maybe I could coax my dear Caesar into letting something…  _accidentally_  slip to me."

With smooth movement, Mata Hari picked two wine glasses from the rack while she glanced at the two whispering lovers. She found herself watching unconsciously as a mix of allure, adoration, and playful begging filled Cleopatra's eyes. Caesar stared back fondly, with a teasing glint in his own eyes as he continued to keep the promise to his fellow Roman. Despite not budging, their tiny smiles and chuckles wrote a novel for the bartending assassin.

After placing the glasses on the table, Mata Hari poured the fine red wine into them. Carefully measured by eye, but done within seconds, the glasses mirrored each other perfectly as the couple picked their glasses in opposite hands. Cleopatra smiled, "Thank you. You're such a dear."

"I hope your evening shines well, Mata Hari." Caesar raised his glass to the bartender, who curtsied with a giggle.

"You're always welcome! Enjoy your night, you two!" the bartending assassin replied as the two began walking away. They chuckled lightly between each other as Cleopatra moved slightly closer to the bigger man. Mata Hari's eyes wandered downward as his chubbier digits reached for their opposite to gently hold. She didn't even care if Sanson saw the glint in her eyes as he returned.

The longing and envious emotion in her eyes as she stared at the couple's now intertwined hands mirrored the pure wish of her heart.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 53: Radiance of her Heart** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"It'll happen one day. Don't lose your hold on that hope."

"Oh, I know… but thanks, Sanson," Mata Hari responded softly as she gently sighed. "I'm just getting a little impatient is all. I'm allowed to be, no?"

"You have a right to be after so long, but your wish can be answered with further patience," the white-haired assassin offered as he gently speared his salad beside her. "I hope all the trouble washes away when he waltzes through that door and picks you up in his strong yet gentle arms."

Mata Hari giggled. "Marie's exact words sound very funny and a little awkward coming from you, Sanson."

"It does… but it returned your smile, or am I wrong?" The man merely smirked. "Even if he doesn't come through the doors, who knows. Maybe it's someone already here and you don't know it yet."

"Me? Chaldea's playful matchmaker… not knowing?" she teased with a giggle. "I doubt it… I would think I should know, if anyone."

"Perhaps… but the melody of the heart can always take one for surprise with its next notes," Sanson shrugged, making Mata Hari pleasantly roll her eyes.

"You're letting Mozart get to you too it seems…" she chuckled, but smiled. "I keep an open mind about it too, but thanks for the encouragement."

"You're very welcome. Consider it another form of repayment, since the patrons I handle no longer feel like they're talking to a robot."

While subduing another giggle, the female assassin smiled warmly at her partner before she turned back to her own garden salad. She never expected the often stoic Sanson could be such a good friend, but once one broke past the harder shell, that's the sight that awaited. She found it curious she's made quite a few peculiar dear friendships, just like she did with Ishtar, but she was glad it happened. As one, Sanson was one of the few who knew intricately of her wish, and all the emotions and tears that came with such a simple desire.

Compared to several others, her wish was far more grounded in reality. There was no desire to undo something in the past or to create something entirely new. It wasn't some grand wish that could save humanity or anything; She was merely simple girl with rather ordinary ambitions. Just by being in Chaldea, she had the chance of obtaining her small and somewhat secret wish without the need of any grail, magecraft, or magic.

Mata Hari merely wanted a loving family.

Her only marriage had been a disaster at best. It had ended in a divorce, but it suited her better than her former counterpart. It was a marriage born out of possible boons rather than love, and that had been her biggest regret in life. The man's show of appreciation was questionable at best, especially considering the domestic abuse involved; Marie has a very sharp opinion about personally teaching that 'uncivilized brute' a lesson should Chaldea ever encounter him.

Time with her children was also a mixed memory at best. She had lost one of her dear children to illness, and then her ex-husband took their daughter away so she would never see them again. She had accepted it, since he was always a better father than a husband, but not without endless nights filled with tears. Her life had collapsed, and she was found even further back than where she started. Even still, she held onto that optimism stubbornly.

Perhaps that's why she got so desperate back then. Just struggling to earn a living to get her dream, she had erupted with fame for her exotic dancing. Just barely getting by at first, she was gradually elevated to international status. She still clutched dearly to the idea she would finally find the real man of her dreams and raise a proper family with him, but it would not come to pass. Regardless of what she did, fate was certain to ensure she would never get that loving family she always sought.

With her terrible past life in mind, it was no surprise why she was so enthusiastic about her new life. Her former troubles were now just bad memories among countless others with tragic pasts. With so many heroes with more disparaging backgrounds finding their own pockets of euphoria, she couldn't bring herself to feel depressed. She would do what she could to help brighten their lives through the little things, and brought herself happiness by doing so. Even if she couldn't do as much on the battlefield, she was always optimistic she could be helpful in others ways.

"Hey, bartenders! I'd like a round of Beamish Stout for my friends!" She stopped Sanson by quickly rising to her feet and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Coming right up, handsome~!" Mata Hari playfully replied, causing the approaching trio to laugh. She quickly made her way to the mugs as Cu and his flanking fellow lancers came to a stop further down the counter. The trio wore black formal pants and white dress shirts for a more formal dinner meeting, though their accompanying vest was different; Cu had royal blue, Li wore red, and Diarmuid sported jade.

They talked among themselves as Mata Hari happily poured their glasses. Figuring they must have run out a touch too early, she decided to pour them a second round just in case; They had an overstock on the particular brand, and it'd be a shame to let it sit. Upon starting the second rounds, Cu cheered in delight, causing his other two companions to laugh. "Yeah! An extra! How generous of you!"

"Aren't I always~?" she teased with a giggle. Gripping the six handles between her hands, she easily brought the six large mugs to the lancers. She winked at their small round of applause, even if it was a task done with long-honed finesse. It helped the drink was pre-made. "Oh, stop."

"Compliments are compliments," Li shrugged before firing a little smirk her way. "But nothing beats the compliment of comparing wushu in battle!"

Mata Hari giggled nervously. "Are you asking for a spar? With this frail little flower? I'm not much of a fighter you know…"

"Don't be modest, Mata Hari," Diarmuid offered with a comforting smile. "Weak or not, you  _did_  become a servant. Someone found you worthy."

Appreciative of his words, Mata Hari smiled back sweetly at the Irish lancer. As often as many reassured her she was worthy of being here, she couldn't help but feel almost useless from time to time. The encouraging words were extra sweet coming from the handsome lancer, who had acknowledged himself he wasn't as powerful as many others either; His parameters were still leagues above hers though. Thankfully, there were so many here to support her just as she did all she could to care for them through the little touches of home and happiness.

"Which means she's more than capable of a spar!" Li pointed out, making the female assassin sign in exasperation as Sanson chuckled further away. "Ah… I'm only joking, but if you wish to have a fight, I never turn one down!"

"I'm not sure you have any other hobbies, Li," Diarmuid chuckled as he picked up his two mugs. "Thanks though, Mata Hari. We appreciate it."

"At least this gentleman has manners," she declared with a feigned and exaggerated expression of pain. She giggled as they laughed. "You boys be good now~!"

"No promises!" Cu laughed back as he grabbed his mugs with care. She winked at him, and he playfully winked back before briskly walking to catch up with Li and Diarmuid. Feeling satisfied, she walked back to her salad with an accomplished twinkle in her eye for bringing a little more cheer to someone's day.

With Sanson's words fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but notice how nonchalant she had become around so many handsome heroes. Then again, she was rather blasé about being surrounded by men considering her past profession. Not wanting to carry it into her new second life, she reserved herself and batted away occasional casual invitations from others, like Fergus. She had her new ideal image as a fun loving but self-respecting woman to uphold. Her wish was to be a housewife, not a tramp again.

She pondered if maybe her bartending partner had a point, and she was glossing over something herself. Did he see something she didn't? It made her second guess if her playful flirting had unintentional been leading others on by accident, but it didn't seem to be the case. Perhaps someone had unknowingly taken interest and she was in for a surprise? Maybe he was right under her nose? Or maybe she didn't notice his adva-

With a small sigh, she sorted her rampant thoughts; Her romance novels were certainly having their little effect on her. Sanson looked up as she was about to sit, but his eyes didn't look her way. Upon hearing the running footsteps of a small group, her eyes lit up. "Ah, looks like-"

" **No!**  Sit, I got this~!" Mata Hari giggled enthusiastically as Sanson feigned irritation, but smirked. She quickly moved to meet the four approaching child servants with overflowing bliss.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While most in Chaldea kept showers, a few rooms recently had them partially replaced with custom bathtubs. Mata Hari was one of those that requested the service when it became available, because she adored bubble baths; It was always the perfect way to end her evenings. Her special preparations always ensured any lingering stress would melt away.

The suds formed a blanket on the surface of the steaming bath, covering the entire assassin and concealing her nude form. Lavender-scented warmth filled the air as it escaped from the bubbly tub. They were joined by a few bath side candles to provide light in the dimmed room. Soft violin music filled the bathroom from a lone, countertop radio to further enchant her private time. To top it all off, the cake's icing was simple: wonderful reading material.

Content with the evening, Mata Hari giggled as she flipped the page on her current romance novel. Beside her, a maple side table kept her bookmark and candles dry while her white silk nightgown and towel rested on a rack above it. Her toilet seat had a custom, fluffy white cover, even if she didn't need to use it. She merely liked decorating her living space, which was why the mirror had Broadway-style bulb lighting around its perimeter for a nostalgic throwback to her stage days.

Engrossed in her novel, she blushed lightly and withheld a squeal as she got to a romantic part. Though not as much of a book aficionado like Medusa, Mata Hari did enjoy her fair bit of reading. For the most part, she stuck to romance novels for obvious reasons. She did enjoy a good mystery book here and there; A detective series by Bill Pronzini that Hans offhandedly suggested seized most of her attention in that genre.

Some larger bubbles gently popped as a new track started. She slid herself up a little higher in the tub to ensure she wouldn't accidentally fall into a comfortable sleep and ruin her book. Her eyes snapped upon hearing a gentle knocking against the wall behind her, which made her giggle. "Yes, Arash?"

"Ah, so that's why you didn't answer your door!" the male archer chuckled through the wall. "I was wondering if you wanted to go boogie boarding with Arthur, Bryn, and I tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh? Bryn's alone with you stallions? I better come to make sure nothing scandalous happens," she teased, making the archer laugh as she giggled. Sporadic bath time chats through the wall were always enjoyable when your neighbor was Arash. "Sure! I was going to sunbathe and read anyway."

"Great, see you then, Mari! I'll leave you to your bath in peace! I bet it's as steamy as your novel!"

Mata Hari blushed incredulously but laughed. "It's not an erotic novel you goofball!"

"Oh sure it's not! My mistake, Mari!" he teased one last time, making her sigh in exasperation. She couldn't keep the warm smile off her face as she turned the page.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Fantasia Resort was quiet, with only a few scattered servants scattered throughout its massive area. The palm trees blew with the gentle wind, rustling their leaves though the attached coconuts clung strongly to their perches. A few cleaning robots were dusting off the boardwalk and ensured the wood stain remained even throughout its length. In the distant gardens, the assassin could barely perceive Frankenstein, Asterios, and Enkidu's gentle laughter among the rainbow patches.

Clad in a comfy white robe, Mata Hari stared out at the majestic ocean as it glittered in the following day's late morning light. Though she had often stared out at the blue waters, she had only seen black and white pictures that accompanied extravagant tales of the tropics. Ever since wading in the waters of a benign singularity many months ago, the romance of a tropical paradise became part of her wildest dreams. To be able to appreciate it whenever she wanted without having to leyshift was charming.

Nevertheless, it would not distract her from her current voluntary task, but that was no chore by definition.

Taking off her sandals with a deep breath, she buried her toes into the sun-kissed sand. Grains cascaded over her delicate feet as she relished the comfortable embrace of paradise around her feet. Giggling, she took a few steps forward to renew the feeling, never once getting tired of doing so after many weeks. A gentle breeze lifted her waterfall of chestnut locks to whirl gently beside the assassin, but she allowed it. She only placed a hand softly by the lone orange tiger lily to ensure the flower didn't fall from her hair.

Three quiet snap of a working camera shutter made the beautiful woman smile. She gently turned around with a smile as pure as snow, garnering more attention from the nearby photographer. As she held a friendly wink, earning yet another shot, Mata Hari giggled. "I'm not even ready yet, George."

"You could've fooled me," the rider responded with a chuckle. He lowered his camera and quickly readjusted the strap that held it around his neck. The DSLR laid limp against his white polo which was tucked into khaki shorts. After reaching to a pouch on his leather belt, he quickly pulled out a soft lens cloth and swiftly, but prudently, wiped the front element.

Mata Hari enjoyed the sight of his gentle smile as his own bare toes wiggled in the soft sand. Saint or not, the rider was more evidence that it was almost impossible to ignore the sensual seduction of the tropics. It warmed her heart every time she got to see one of Chaldea's saints enjoying themselves in their own hobbies or luxuries. Unlike the rest, however, George had been the only one to pursue his pure interests without any coaxing from others. As he put it, he was merely inspired by the camera's astounding ability to preserve a moment in time.

Chaldea's foremost photographer held his device up again, focused carefully on Mata Hari, and snapped a quick shot. He nodded in satisfaction with a chuckle. "It didn't make a difference, so I believe my mind was playing tricks on me. Sorry for the small delay, Miss Zelle."

Humming gently, Mata Hari only winked as she gently undid the belt of her robe. "Alright, Mister George. I'm ready for my close up."

Both laughed at the reference to a peculiar movie they had watched together as Mata Hari discarded her robe. She gently tossed it onto a nearby blanket as the swimsuit clad assassin pondered which pose she should take first. Her exotic bikini was complete with elongated side ties and accentuating frills. An alluring body chain raced from her neck down the front of her body to embrace her waist gently with sapphire accents. Her chosen wardrobe complimented her curves perfectly, and was finished with a translucent cerulean waist cloth gently tied around her hips.

Gently, she laid down with one side against the sandy beach. She let out a tiny, blissful moan as she fixed her posture on the warm, tropical bed. She smiled happily towards George as she slid her topmost knee towards the sand with practiced ease. With one hand holding her head up and another resting atop her body, she gazed into the lens as she shifted her expression between photo bursts. For one set it was blissfully carefree, and another took on a slightly inviting look.

She was beyond confident George would pick the best choices for the swimsuit calendar Gabrielle suggested. He nodded in approval, "All you're missing is a tail and you're a perfect mermaid!"

"Why thank you~!" the assassin giggled as she shifted her posture. George snapped more photos as she took a half-seated position with her feet placed softly on the sand; The rider waited as she fixed her waist cloth gingerly. With her knees bent, and her arms supporting her upper body, she arched her back and tossed her head back. Her closed eyes reopened after a small burst of photos before looking at the camera with a brilliant smile.

"You're very natural at this. It's almost as if you've done photo shoots before," George suggested, making them both chuckle as she changed to a new position.

Hearing the snap of a camera was nostalgic to her, though it used to be a lot louder and brighter due to her era's photography. She had posed many times for different photographers, and a portion of her work was conclusively risqué. It was empowering to be the subject of a camera, and every photo did wonders for her self-confidence. Even if there were many who cried out against her old photos and used them against her, including her ex-husband, she secretly savored it.

Now that her bosom was larger, thus eliminating her self-conscious dismay over them, there was no more doubt remaining about being in photos. Sure, many could argue she was just turning herself into a sexual object, but it was never like that to her. For a woman who wanted nothing more than to be appreciated and loved after so many sins against her, it was her slice of satisfaction. In front of the camera, with a dedicated and pure hearted photographer, she felt beautiful and glorious, and that extra confidence in herself was what mattered.

"How about we get you wading for a bit?" the rider asked, making her quickly giggle as she stood back up.

After ensuring her flower was still perfectly placed in her hair, she sashayed towards the gentle waters as George's camera flared to life. She smiled as the warm waters occasionally licked her feet upon wet sand. With the sea gently lapping against the shore, thanks to George's request to turn down the wave machine temporarily, Mata Hari was safe to gently walk into the waters without getting splashed. She did not see George continuously turning his camera and adjusting the lens as she did, snapping all the while.

With her back still to the rider, she continued to offer poses that marked the near-impossible line between allure and innocence; She walked it flawlessly. "Beautiful, Miss Zelle! May I trouble you to let your hair catch the wind again?"

As a small wave pushed past her calves, Mata Hari gently flicked her hair into the blowing wind and spread her arms wide. With laughter that echoed gently over the sea, she relished in George's snapping shutter. Her body chain glistened in the sun as she gently swayed her hips to make the waist cloth flap. She turned to the photographer with a smile more precious than diamonds, which quickly flowed into angelic laughter as she witnessed the rider's current posture.

George was flat on the ground with his camera vertical in an attempt to get it as close to the sand as possible. There was a conch shell partially between him and her, and he was clearly trying to get it in the photo somehow. Some wet sand clung to his own brunette locks and clothes, but he looked completely unconcerned. His expression only offered a tiny smile as he snapped a few more pictures.

Lowering his camera, George stared at the back screen and sighed while shaking his head. "Not quite what I hoped."

"Oh? Did I do something wrong?" Mata Hari asked politely as the wind gently caressed her hair and waist cloth.

"Oh, most certainly not you. You're an angel," George complimented, making her smile even brighter since it came from a saint. "Rather, it's me. I can't seem to find the proper angle."

"To be fair, George, you say that all the time when taking portrait pictures," the assassin offered with a warm smile. "They've all come out wonderful, even the ones when you first started. Everyone appreciates your work, especially Mashu who has been learning from you."

"I'm still learning myself," the rider humbly admitted with a small shrug. "But thank you, I appreciate the kind words. Shall we continue?"

Mata Hari winked. "Just as soon as you get the sand out of your own beautiful hair."

George looked at his clothes and chuckled, making the assassin join him with her own bright laughter; He quickly grabbed photos of that too. As he lowered his camera again, he shook his head and stood up. While brushing some of the sand off him carefully, he stated, "I believe the more alluring shots I'll reserve for you to give out personally, if you desire to do so. Your joyous smile is superior in my opinion, because it's always wonderful seeing you so happy."

As she beamed with a light blush at the compliment, George took another picture.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The salon's side of the kitchen was mostly vacant since it usually began operation after lunch. Besides Codsworth or Leandre who occasionally came by out of curiosity for what they were crafting, it was only a few servants on their side. The aromas of countless different food wafted through their section, mixing with the clinks and clangs of food prep. Mata Hari hardly noticed since she was paying close attention to the servant beside her as the redhead slowly walked the assassin through her process.

Mata Hari remained fixated on Boudica's garnish preparation while keeping her hands folded in front of her red, pink-heart speckled apron. She had changed from her intricate designer swimsuit into tight jeans and a loose, white off shoulder shirt. It was casual enough to wear, but something she also didn't mind getting dirty by accident. Beside her work uniform, she preferred her dresses remained safe from more daring situations.

Boudica was a different story in her jade halter dress, but that spoke volumes of her confidence in her workplace. Even her white apron was pristine and untouched as she gently held the manipulated strawberry by its stem. With her other hand on a garnishing knife, she carefully made a few incisions at key points, being sure that Mata Hari could visibly see. Even Codsworth, who floated by briefly to peer at the rider's flawless precision, opened its mechanical irises in appreciation.

"If you make another careful cut on the other side, you should have the foundation for the outside petals," the redhead happily explained as Mata Hari's eyes twinkled. The rider placed the flat of the knife against one petal and slowly bent it outward. "After just a simple nudge, it takes a proper shape!"

"That's so wonderful," the assassin breathed as she held up her own strawberry. With her own knife, she slowly began trying to work the food as Boudica happily watched over her. She appreciated the small tutoring on this specific food subject since it was something she desperately wanted to learn. "I can't wait to have this for my own dishes!"

"You're going to make a future husband very happy one day when you do," Boudica winked, making both girls giggle. Mata Hari quickly came to a stop before she made a mistake with the strawberry. She let out one last bashful chuckle before carefully attempting to mimic Boudica's rose garnish.

"And my children too, I hope," she added with a pleasant sigh. Even if servants couldn't have children themselves, there's always the adoption route; Atalanta secretly made her jealous of having such cute yet powerful kids.

Boudica happily laughed as Mata Hari started work on another strawberry rose. "You're still claiming the next orphan child servant Chaldea may get?"

"Of course~!" came the instant, jubilant reply with a matching smile. "I'll smother them with love and affection in everything I do! I'll make them feel warm and fuzzy!"

"If they consent to it, I hope. Although… unless they're pure evil, I don't think they'd mind you as a mother," Boudica flattered with an adoring smile. "Always so dedicated and chipper… Oh. Um, you-"

Mata Hari sighed in dismay. They had gotten so wrapped up in their talking she accidentally cut off too much of one outside petal. She stared at the ruined rose with a small pout, but the rider beside her giggled, "It has a longer shape now, but you can still make it a tulip. Want to learn that today too?"

Her mood instantly shifted as she nodded happily. "The next garnish for my repertoire? Anything to improve my home cooking~!"

Truthfully, Mata Hari was also great at cooking, but it was done out of love in mind. The idea of having a loving husband come home to such a carefully crafted dinner felt like such a motherly touch. Garnishing quickly became one of her top interests, but she merely kept putting the idea off since she was currently single. She had decided against delaying it further after coming to the silent acknowledgement someone who made her heart flutter may arrive soon, or she may unexpectedly come to love one within Chaldea.

She was hardly the first to have an appreciation for cooking initially based on pleasing a loved one.

At a counter further away, Tamamo reached around Kiyohime's teal sundress to pluck some whipped cream off the table. The berserker did the same to grab some graham crackers, but was careful not to get any crumbs on Tamamo's pink striped sweater or tail. The duo had claimed a portion of a side counter to work on a personal food project between the two of them. Both best friends remained huddled by each other while they worked in relative silence, making Mata Hari smile at their heartwarming relation.

Kiyohime walked away to get something, allowing Mata Hari to finally glance their secret creation. On a large plate sat a sugary treat in perfect detail. Partially covered in frosting and detailed by countless candy, the small structure stood proudly as Tamamo gently carved a graham cracker siding into bricks with a knife. Mata Hari smiled, "Oh! A gingerbread house? What's the occasion?"

Tamamo's sad smile caught the two of them off guard. "It's for Nursery Rhyme… She cried for a whole hour."

"Oh no… What happened?" Boudica asked as she gently put her garnish knife down. The teal-haired friend quickly came out of the pantry and sighed.

"That new caster happened," Kiyohime huffed with a scowl as she walked back over with a tub of more frosting. Boudica expression turned serious as the berserker practically ripped the lid off the container. "He just had to arrive, didn't he?"

"Is Mephistopheles really as bad as they say?" Mata Hari asked with curiosity and concern. It was absolutely strange and awkward to ask that question, but she couldn't help but hope there was a slither of some good in the devil caster. Though she never encountered him in any of her deployments, she's heard a few stories here and there of his chaotic nature; He even betrayed all of them during the singularity when they brought home Shiki. Regardless, everyone who was summoned had to agree to come here, so hopefully... just maybe…

"He's terrible," Tamamo spat as their once joyful moods crumbled to dust. "He put up a front that he's loyal and respectful, then he went and burned one of Nursery Rhyme's favorite books…"

"He what!?" Boudica growled while her hand holding the garnishing knife trembled.

"That caster also tampered with some of the new wardrobes at the Clothing Department overnight. Some dresses Nero and I got were ruined among many others!" Tamamo snarled with contempt. "If I get my hands on that… that…!"

Kiyohime gently rubbed her caster friend's should as she exhaled in pure aggravation, "Sorry… I don't want to talk about it anymore. I can't make a gingerbread house while riled."

"Let's just drop it then… I hope it comes out well," Mata Hari offered and silently apologized, making the two best friends present a tiny smile of acceptance and gratitude. They turned back to their work in an attempt to restore their previous moods. The assassin and rider did the same as Boudica began teaching her about tulips to put down her own rising anger. Thankfully, it was already proving to be a solid distraction for her since the petals were thin and close.

Slowly but surely, the mood restored itself to a fragile balance within the kitchen.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After this week ended, when May began, there was going to be a break from summoning. The quartz supply was maintaining itself, but Roman wishes for a significant amount of reserve energy in preparation for the final confrontation. Any excess energy generated by the dormant system would also allow tiny quartz fragments to be converted into a motherload of apples. It was a necessity, but so was gathering potential reinforcements, so the summoning window remained open for a few more days.

It was enough to let three servants arrive, which unfortunately included a troublesome caster, whose eerie laughter echoed in the hallway.

Mata Hari supposed it was only a matter of time before she ran into him. Carrying her current book in a beach bag beside her, and a swimsuit underneath her clothes, she was ready to enjoy the beach that afternoon. She was looking forward to spending time with Arash and his friends. Instead, she found the rather rude servant casually standing before Doctor Roman in the windowed hallway between the cafeteria and library. This encounter supposedly just started, since only a few employees had stopped to look on in concern for the acting director.

With new energy in her step, Mata Hari walked past the few employees and towards the clown-like figure. In varying hues of blues and reds, the outlandishly dressed Mephistopheles released the wrist of the slightly cowering doctor, who presently looked smaller in his usual Chaldean coat. The unbelievably pale servant's grin grew curious at the approaching, irritated assassin. With a slight tip of his unusual horned, red cap, the magenta-haired man laughed eerily as he fully turned to face her.

Arms akimbo and standing proudly in his heels and tights, Mephistopheles's voice shrilled. "Oh! A new customer! What a fruitful day this is becoming, quite so! I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet?"

"I find no pleasure in having to stop someone from harassing the poor doctor!" Mata Hari quickly countered before offering a quick reassuring smile to Doctor Roman. Her glare fell back on the caster. "I presume you're Mephistopheles? What do you think you're doing to Roman?"

"Doing? Oh! But I haven't done anything yet! Certainly not yet!" the caster openly admitted. "But I was certainly thinking about it, mind you. But it has to be creative! I could make it art!"

Mata Hari turned to the acting director, who straightened himself out with a frown and explained, "He said he wanted to play a game… and he was rather adamant about it."

While a kind soul at heart, there were still many things that could actually anger the bubbly and flirty assassin. People using their social class to get away with things was one, since her past was filled with the results of such actions. However, in Chaldea, anyone who purposefully went out of their way to extract entertainment from the despair of others was towards the top. She, who loved making people smile, would not tolerate the opposite which this man evidently desired.

She was always willing to give a new servant a chance, but he was clearly intent on ruining people's happiness. Though she didn't have a loving family, she considered Chaldea one on a different level; Mata Hari was not about to let someone mar it in any way. "I think you should just leave him alone, Mephistopheles."

"Oh? But I wasn't going to do anything yet I said! I was only considering after we played the game! Perhaps even broker a deal or two!" the man practically chuckled, making her blood boil.

"Why would someone like you come to Chaldea!?" She found herself spitting in anger, making Roman's eyes widen in surprise; An angry Mata Hari was a very rare sight. "Is that really all you're here for!? Tormenting others who are trying to get by!? Did you even take your summoned purpose into consideration!?"

To her surprise, Mephistopheles' expression fell blank. He quietly contemplated, allowing a silence to fill the air between them. It made Mata Hari a little nervous, because regardless of how angry she was, this man was still supposed to be the devil. She was one of the weakest servants in Chaldea, and she was likely a small bug compared to someone as possibly potent as him. As sudden concern filled her body, she pondered… What if he really was here just to destroy Chaldea? What if these games were just to entertain him and pass the time until-

"He did, Mata Hari." Interrupting both of them, Karna appeared in a shower of gold with his spear and armor on full display. Mephistopheles eyed the powerful lancer with notable concern. His gaze rested firmly on Karna's fierce grip on his lance, which made Mata Hari feel safer. "He took it into consideration, but his wishes remain selfish and cruel. He is befitting the name of the devil due to his ambitions."

With an angry gaze, she turned back to Mephistopheles. If Karna had just outright declared that, then this servant really had nothing else to hide. He had used the chance summon as a ticket to inflict more chaos on a new place… but something wasn't quite right. Despite the crimes he's committed already, Karna was not making a move. He merely eyed the devilish caster with a threatening gaze. "You are being given a chance to prove us wrong, Mephistopheles."

"Prove you wrong?" he asked in a rather even tone. For some reason, it was more unnerving than his eerie chortles.

"Mata Hari is right. You did agree to the summoning in order to arrive. Like us all, you were informed humanity is in jeopardy, and by arriving you will be working to save it," Karna stated firmly, but suddenly raised his golden spear so its tip rested near the caster's throat. To the outlandish man's credit, he didn't even flinch. "However, our history with you has already proven you aren't trustworthy. If a malicious devil is all you are, Chaldea's highest have declared you are to become an example and removed from Chaldea by any means necessary."

The assassin glanced towards Roman, who looked at Mephistopheles with surprising ferocity and determination. "We did. I was  _trying_  to inform you…. But you kept interrupting."

The caster's calm gaze turned between Karna, Mata Hari, and Roman. Slowly, more Peacekeepers were materializing around them to answer the call. She looked towards Roman and the caster, pondering if a weak servant like her could possibly save Roman from a possible impulsive attack. If he really was the devil who cared nothing but sewing destruction, he could go for a killing strike on Chaldea's highest official… but that's the thought that lit the lightbulb.

Karna was a praised hero who would do all he could out of selfless desire. He would have instantly put himself between Roman and the caster instead of leaving the window open… unless it was intentional. The lancer had a way to see into someone's heart, so if he was willing to take this risk, then it sent a message far louder than the dozen battle-ready peacekeepers or his poised weapon. Mata Hari turned back to Mephistopheles, wondering what possibly lay beneath the insufferable exterior.

Today, she wasn't going to find out. She instead remained surprised as the caster shrugged and raised a hand in mocking surrender. "I suppose there's no deal to be made out of this… I shall leave your poor doctor alone then."

In a total lack of fearless disrespect, the caster merely dropped his hand, turned around, and strolled by a perplexed Gawain and Tristan. Without even a wave or an apology, he began meandering towards the library in total silence. It was disconcerting, causing Karna to look towards Cursed Arm. Clutching his presence concealment cape, the assassin quickly disappeared into spirit form to likely shadow the caster.

"Thank you for stalling him, Mata Hari," Karna stated with a small smile.

"I just couldn't stand by and watch," she declared before quickly taking a few steps to the acting director. She carefully looked him over. "Are you okay, Roman?"

"A little shaken… but Da Vinci would say that's my usual," he joked, making many chuckle as Karna quickly motioned for the remaining Peacekeepers to come to him. As they began to discuss what happened, Roman turned towards two running servants and smiled. "Oh look. French Cavalry!"

"Maisie! Roman!" Marie called out as she and Mozart bolted to them. As her mood lifted, Mata Hari giggled, both at the warmness of the queen's friendly nickname for her and the fact that her white sundress was flapping shamelessly as she ran in heels. Mozart was following behind in his salon uniform, gently swatting at the flapping hem to ensure it didn't get too dreadfully high. "Are you alright!? I only just heard from Sanson as he returned from his break! I would have come sooner!"

"It's okay, Marie. Mata Hari saved me from some potential trouble with the new caster," Roman complimented as Marie hugged the assassin. It would take more than that to calm down her overly worried friend, but it had been a good outcome. The assassin felt accomplished, and looked extra forward to some beach time with the others.

However, as the process of relaxing the French Queen began, Mata Hari's thoughts lingered on her own personal judgement. Many have come to find their own niche in Chaldea, but Mephistopheles might be the first to prove otherwise. Regardless of her serious doubts, Karna seemed to see otherwise. If there was more to that chaotic devil than openly believed, then that obviously applied to others. It made her feel just a little bit better about her dance lessons this evening.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a bright smile, Mata Hari caught the wave while gripping her borrowed blue boogie board. She had opted for a more practical yellow bikini this afternoon; A wardrobe malfunction amongst the surf would not make for a fun story regardless of how comfortable she was being seen naked. After the rather aggravating incident earlier, she was glad to be at the resort cashing in on the promise of fun with the other three.

Unlike this morning, the waves had been dialed up further to offer better surf. A few employees and other servants were catching waves or playing among the rougher swells jubilantly. The sun shined against the many white caps, and glinted off the distant Babbage as if he were a lighthouse. The large caster remained by the docks testing out some sort of new underwater robot with a blue suit-wearing Edison. Mata Hari looked over curiously as her board slid onto the water-coated beach-

"Mari, look out!" The warning came far too late.

After she yelped, the two servant laughed merrily as Arash's boogie board collided with the assassin's own. Winding up slightly tangled with the cords, boards, and themselves, the two attempted to control their laughter as crashing waves gently pushed them around on the wet sand. Every time they got a bit more untangled, another wave would just make things a little more difficult; They were delays, rather than resets at least.

A rogue, large wave had knocked her back on top of the facedown, tanned archer in white swim trunks, making him chuckle. "The waves are our toughest enemies to date!"

"It'd be easier if you hadn't crash into such a delicate flower, Mister Kamangir," Mata Hari prodded with a warm smile.

"Oh, likely story for your lack of balance!" he teased the girl on top of hi- He winced, but laughed, as she pinched his side.

"You two are a mess," Brynhildr snickered as she sauntered over to them with Arthur at her side. The Valkyrie in a black one piece held her white board in one arm as her other hand rested lightly on her hip. The white swim trunks wearing saber beside her held his blue board over his shoulder by the cord.

Arthur chuckled as yet another wave caused Arash's cord to wrap around the assassin's ankles, making her fall forward once more onto his back. "Would you like some help?"

"We'll get up before Christmas," Arash grinned as a giggling Mata Hari rolled over to untangle her ankle from Arash's board. Though more waves threatened them, Arash finally had managed to untangle himself. After freeing her leg, Mata Hari stood up with the help of the archer's offered hand with a gentle smile.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she complimented as he flashed her a warm smile. The two were on incredible terms, and when together brightened a room so much it was practically blinding. It was a fun close bond she thoroughly enjoyed, and something that made her feel treasured and gratified. She just felt so at ease, genuinely playful, and comfortable around him in particular, as if she could do anything.

"Back out we go then. We've still got an hour until they turn it down," Arthur declared as he turned to the lancer to share a smile.

As Arthur and Brynhildr splashed into the coming surf, Arash turned to the beautiful assassin and smirked. "Care to race?"

She grinned and was about to nod when his expression fell. He turned away in embarrassment and pointed towards her top. "Sorry, Mari! Your swimsuit! It's…"

The assassin looked down with a slight blush, but quickly fell confused. Her bikini's flattering top was perfectly fine. It wasn't revealing or anyt- Arash bolted toward the surf while laughing, making her gasp in feigned offense as she quickly chased. "Arash! How could you lie like that!?"

"I didn't lie! I just never finished my compliment! The swimsuit looks beautiful on you!" he countered blissfully as his legs waged a war against the coming surf. "I'm a great actor though, huh? Maybe I should try out for Shakespeare's play!"

"I'll get you for that!" she jokingly threatened. With a smirk, she hurtled forward as fast as she could to catch up to him, knowing he was purposefully slowing himself down to let her do so; He was always the sporting gentleman. "I'm winning this race, Arash!"

"Not against me you don't, Mari!" the archer countered. However, she successfully caught up, and then their real race through waist deep water began. Still they chuckled and smiled at each other as they pushed through the oncoming surf. Mata Hari playfully used one arm to push him back, which Arash grabbed lightly to pull himself forward. She giggled and tried to break free so she could take the lead aga-

Another rogue wave slammed into them, but Arash didn't let go. Pushed by the force of impact, the wave carried them back towards the shoreline. They breached the surface to breath before the waves casually deposited them onto the wet sand. When the water retreated momentarily, Mata Hari was left strewn across his torso, pinning him down. They laughed upon seeing they were tangled with their boards and cords once more. Arash snickered, "So… come here often?"

As Mata Hari playfully slapped him, Arthur and Brynhildr smiled and shook their heads at the two while bobbing from the safety of deeper waters.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As Chaldea's only dance instructor, Mata Hari took exceptional pride in being proficient at a wide array of physical movement. Dance was but another window into the heart and soul, which was a truth she was well aware of since it shined true for her too. Though she was a master of one particular style, it seemed her legacy with the art of movement graced her with the aptitude to perform others with equal grace and talent. It was comforting, especially since her own bliss and satisfaction with her mastered dance was a partial façade.

Although exotic, alluring dances were her forte, they showed her own wishes to those that gazed deeper than her erotic gyrations. Though they were moves used to garner sexual interest, the truth was far more basic than that: She craved someone to notice and care… a loving mate who would hold her dear. At its most meaningful, sex was the most intimate two lovers could get. How ironic that one of her most famous masteries was to entice a fleeting feeling when she craved a far-longer and more heartfelt embrace.

Still, she could not deny that was part of what made her a heroic spirit, but it would not control her.

It was that expertise that led one particular servant to request a private lesson from her at Club Cove late at night. Mata Hari sat on the dance floor while the rest of the club was bathed in relative darkness. The spotlights rained down on the two cross-legged individuals, making them look isolated on their illuminated island. As she patiently waited for the other servant to speak, the assassin kept one hand rested on her yellow yoga pants as another adjusted her tight off-shoulder, white crop top.

Across from her, Medb remained quiet as she looked everywhere but at Mata Hari. She had her own pair of hot pinks yoga pants with a matching tube top that exposed most of her stomach. Nothing but silence had filled the room since the two sat down only a minute ago, with only the assassin having presented a warm welcome. Even as she smiled patiently at the rider, Mata Hari was secretly uncertain, concerned… and even curious.

Medb was many things she was not. A royal Celt with a mean streak the size of Asia, she also had the battle prowess and a makeshift army to back her claims. She had witnessed how forceful she was during the fifth primary singularity, and those vicious and cruel smiles were hard to forget. There were many initially worried she was going to cause an uprising if she ever appeared in Chaldea; It was a miracle Gabrielle had forged an instant, close friendship with the harsh queen with towering ambitions.

It was why it was not too baffling seeing Medb sitting with an almost ashamed frown while she refused to make eye contact. She was a proud Celtic ruler, yet she had openly asked for private lessons on something many thought she was a master of: seduction. Medb, the often openly sexual and overbearing Irish woman, had asked Mata Hari for private strip tease dance lessons. Of course, being the friendly servant that she is, Mata Hari would never use it against her.

If anything, she felt she finally had a chance to get to understand a possible secret side of the infamous queen. After dealing with Mephistopheles earlier, perhaps there was more to her than she revealed; Gabrielle had surely found it. Pushing aside her own personal judgement and bias against domineering social elites, she spoke up with a friendly tone, "Thank you for coming, Medb. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

Her choice words finally allowed the rider to make contact with Mata Hari. There was a hint of suspicion, but it was overpowered by relief and hope. "…Truly promise? I won't hesitate to kill you outright if you decide to wrong me in some way."

"Not a word to anyone," Mata Hari reassured with a bright smile. None of it was fabricated, since the assassin genuinely felt no fear after the supposed threat. There was only slight annoyance. Any form of open hostility against another servant in Chaldea was met with almost immediate force by the Peacekeepers, so the threat was basically meaningless. If anything, it meant a servant was openly discarding and abandoning their chances to fulfill their own desires by risking death… unless that wish  _was_  to maim another servant.

Thankfully and without a doubt, Mata Hari had guessed right as Medb relented and sighed. "…Thank you. Only Fergus and Gabby know I don't know how to do any seductive dancing."

"I'm guessing one of them convinced you to ask me?" she asked carefully.

Medb clicked her tongue. "…Fergus did. It came up one time after a late night together when I asked if it would help set the mood or spice things up."

"That's fair. I won't push any further," the assassin nodded politely before smiling. She was being more well-mannered than she anticipated, which was already a relieving sign. "Well, let's get to work then! I locked the doors and placed signs so no one would bother us."

With another sign of relief, Medb nodded her head. "Then let's get this over with... If it's fruitful enough, I might come back to learn more… but this is just a trail run!"

"That's fine~!" Mata Hari chimed. She'd get right to the point so as not to potentially play with her temper. "We'll stick to basic stuff at first then. Things you can do without poles or any other sort of prop. First though… can you tell me if there's any sort of body movement you do? Besides sex I mean."

Mata Hari stared as Medb hesitated to speak. It soon became apparent it was not an unwillingness to share but a lack of subject to do so. With a small nod, the assassin relieved the rider of any growing irritation, shame, or embarrassment. "Okay! Then, first and foremost, though, the fewer and more revealing layers of clothes the better, but that's something you probably already know. So let's get to the real treats for the guys~! We'll do standing moves for tonight."

The assassin got to her feet quickly, followed by Medb as the assassin placed her hands on her own hips. "When doing any exotic dancing, it's all about natural movement of the body. Your goal is to entice and tempt. One of my oldest instructors taught me that one of the easiest ways to understand how to do so is by trying to look as inviting as possible."

"So get into a sexy position and flaunt a teasing smile?" Medb asked bluntly.

"Not quite…" Mata Hari corrected. "You want to give off the impression they can't have you just yet… that you're in total control. That's why it's a tease."

"I'm usually the one in control anyway," she responded with a scratch of her head.

Mata Hari withheld a giggle. "What I mean is, you want them to feel like they're not allowed to touch you, and that's mainly what drives them crazy. You're offering yourself to them, but you're not… like you're some kind of forbidden fruit. You want them to start imagining things by providing the fuel with your body movement, gestures, and expressions."

"…So just swaying the hips like I usually do when walking and offering a teasing smile?" This was clearly not getting through to her as fast as she thought, especially considering her style was  _very_  blunt and forward; Was she always that frank about getting right to sex? Perhaps if the verbal explanations were just burning time and yielding poor results, then…

"Hmm… Let me try explaining differently," Mata Hari suggested. She fished a small remote out of her pocket and aimed it at a tiny music player by the side of the dance floor. After a click, saxophone music filtered into the air, making Medb raise an eyebrow and chuckle.

She stopped as Mata Hari quietly began gyrating her hips. She gracefully swayed her hips while beginning to twist her upper body and legs in motion, forming figure eights with her movement. Slowly, she let her hands slide across her tight pants and up her stomach before moving back down. Hoping Medb was more visually oriented, she started a rather routine performance as a clear example. "It's all about teasing hints and building anticipation. Don't rush so you can be painfully slow to them."

Medb watched attentively with crossed arms as Mata Hari, with an inviting glint in her eye and a gentle bite of her lower lip, slowly slipped a her hand beneath her crop top. She slowly slid it back out and down her bare stomach as she exhaled. As it passed her pants, she allowed the thumb to gently catch the top of her yoga pants. After gliding her other hand up her thigh, she did the same with the opposing thumb. With every rotation of her hips, she let the pants creep a little lower to reveal more of her black thong with every passing second. Finally, Medb was nodding in understanding.

"Okay, so you learn best visually," Mata Hari observed as she slowly brought her movements to a halt. She lifted her pants back up to their former position with a smile. Compared to the few other times she taught it, this was a rather quick and blunt explanation of how to do it. To be fair though, these were still basics. "Sometimes it helps getting inspiration from movies and others as well, but you don't need to get complicated. Just let everything flow naturally from one move to another while keeping their agony in mind."

"I like the sound of that," Medb chuckled, causing Mata Hari to giggle as well. Taking it as a cue, the assassin continued.

As the teacher began gyrating her hips once more and letting her hands wander slowly as she caressed herself, Medb began to copy her. She followed along smoothly, making the assassin seriously question the idea she never did slow teasing; Medb may have been too eager to get to the point, but knew what to do. "Yes! Like that!"

Medb's smile grew the more the two kept going. With her gentle coaching, the rider attempted to slowly lower her own pants through her body motions. On the third try she finally nailed it, since the previous two were much too quick; She was appearing a little too willing and hasty. On the other hand, she had inviting and sultry gestures with her hands down perfectly, which was a staple in this particular style.

Mata Hari had giggled and clapped in approval when she even tested a choice playful subtle moan or two. "Great! You're doing well!"

Ten minutes... Half an hour... She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Medb was a rather quick learner so long as it was done visually. Mata Hari would perform a move, and Medb would quickly follow and have it down pat by the third try. Though the rider was also flawless with her sultry gazes and seductive expressions, her motions just needed a tiny bit more refining. Regardless, it was the genuine smiles and excited laughter between each completed set the dance teacher cherished most.

Unlike seeing others smile happily for various reasons, doing so as a teacher was particularly rewarding. She felt she was passing on a valuable asset, regardless of its intent and purpose. Seeing the Celt Queen happily relishing in the lesson was also a relief, since she felt she had broken ice with her. As time continued to pass into the night, Mata Hari felt like she was possibly making headway into a new, unexpected friendship; First Ishtar, and now Medb. Her own confidence and satisfaction swelled.

They had gotten into more intimate, personal lessons since Medb seemed totally inspired and accepting of her trial; These lessons were certain to continue. "Alright, Medb~! Give it a go. Perform a small combination of your choosing!"

Mata Hari was leaning against a table with her hands planted on its edge as Medb sashayed up to her. As the temptress approached, she teased her pants down ever so slightly before slowly spinning around as she got to the assassin. Her back was enticingly close so the warmth of her skin radiated upon her own, but did not touch; They were teasingly close as the rider softly swaying from hip to hip as she lowered her pants further. After a teasing lick of her lips, Medb finally pressed her exposed panties against Mata Hari's hips as she slid her hands down the sides of her thighs. Quickly, she bent over completely, gripped her ankles, and let out a soft breath.

"A touch too fast, but great!" Mata Hari confirmed as Medb threw her head back, allowing her pink locks to flow across her nearly bare backside and part evenly. She sensually slid her hands back up her legs while her hungry look attempted to devour her teacher. Slowly, she spun once more before pressing her lower body against Mata Hari's by softly gripping the assassin's hips. The student locked the two together as Mata Hari glimpsed the rider's eyes that brimmed with unbridled desire.

"I'm just getting started..." With her lips ghosting across the side of her neck, Medb let out a warm breath as her hands caressed the small of her back. Moaning enticingly, Medb lowered her caress until the tips of her fingers disappeared beneath Mata Hari's the firm elastic band of her clothes, all while the rider's hips ground and swayed into her own. Painfully slow, the student's slender hands glided across her hips while dipping eagerly lower. Releasing a craving moan of unsatisfied lust, the rider pressed their bodies even closer.

Mata Hari bit her bottom lip but couldn't suppress the slight shiver as Medb's parted lips brushed under her neck. Their moments of shared laughter partially vanished from her thoughts as budding carnal desires crept into her mind, but her hands remained in check; She was the teacher, but her sultry student was making high marks. Between her alluring caresses, the teasing breaths against her skin, the inviting gaze, and the music further setting the mood, Mata Hari felt herself lured by the advance, which was a positive sign for Medb's progress.

"I'm certain this isn't all you want... is it, Fergus~?" Medb moaned as she gazed seductively into Mata Hari's eyes; She was doing so well too. Unfortunately, even with the rider's alluring smirk barely millimeters from her own lips, the assassin was suddenly filled with giggles, confusing and irritating the rider. "What's so funny!? I thought I was doing great!"

"I'm sorry! You really were! It's just... You finally called me Fergus for practice but it's probably hard to imagine me as Fergus if I'm not that tall! I should find a step or something," Mata Hari apologized, though to her relief, Medb was now laughing too.

"You want me to imagine you as Fergus? That's difficult! Fergus has a big chest, but yours is bigger!" she complained. The two momentarily paused before breaking out into raucous laughter. This was the first case for the assassin that strip dancing got her a new possible friend instead of a companion or client. She wasn't going to complain about that tho-

Lone clapping made the two stop and turn towards the doorway. Medb's anxious expression was replaced with reprieve, but Mata Hari flushed bright; Medb's hands, which were still grasping her hips beneath her pants, kept them pressed against each other. The newcomer only grinned happily by the door as he discarded his green presence concealment cloak on a nearby booth. Though he wore nothing but loose track pants, they seemed awfully tighter in one region. "When you asked about spicing things up, this was definitely not what I imagined, babe! It's  _way_  hotter though!"

"I'm learning well then, hun?" Medb winked as Fergus nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll say! That was sure got the fire started!" the blue-haired saber complimented with a thumbs up. "And don't worry! I made sure no one else was around while you two were preoccupied."

As Medb nodded in appreciation, Mata Hari smiled at her. "If Fergus is here to pick you up, I guess that's the end of your les-?"

"Oh no! Please!" Fergus grinned and gently waved with his hands. He casually took a seat by one of the nearby booth- He stopped and quickly decided on coming to one of the closer ones to the stage, making Medb laugh. "…You two continue! Don't mind me! I just want a great seat for this!"

As Mata Hari blushed incredulously at the happy saber, Medb turned eagerly to the assassin. Her hips began gently swaying again as her lips hovered daringly close to her own. Her alluring golden orbs gazed into her eyes as her breath tickled her lips, "So then... Should I continue where I left off, Dance Queen?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While brushing her hair, Mata Hari exited the bathroom after hanging her drying towel. With practiced grace, the silk nightgown clad assassin navigated her dim room to sit on her bed. The silhouettes of her different furniture and hanging picture frames flickered with the flames of her lone, bedside candle. It rested atop a maple nightstand along with an empty picture frame and her current novel. Though she could stay up and continue to read, her hair was finally dry after her usual bubble bath. All she wished to do was hopefully dream the remainder of the night under her warm quilted covers.

"Ah, what a night..." Mata Hari giggled to herself as she completed the last few strokes with her hairbrush. The lessons had continued smoothly, and Fergus had acted as a sort of happy judge from the front row. It was no surprise they invited her to enjoy some 'personal activities' afterwards, but she wasn't that promiscuous anymore; She was just Medb's secret instructor. Fergus' open, excited banter about their great performance earlier was an amusing way to end the night, at least. It gave her a few giggles even as she hummed her way back to her room while keeping a curious eye peeled for the so-called ghost.

She placed her hairbrush down on the nightstand beside the empty picture frame. As a fond smile graced her lips, she kept glancing towards it as she tucked herself in for the night. The assassin fluffed her head pillow gently before carefully arranging her hair. She then took the second, much longer pillow and placed it along the bed's length. With a sigh, she wrapped one arm around it and cuddled with the soft article.

Marie had been the one to gossip with her about the idea of using a pillow to replicate a person. It sounded strange, but after trying it, it felt strangely comfortable. It wasn't like cuddling a real person obviously, but was still comfortable. She simply let her imagination do the rest to lull her to sleep, just like it did to fill the empty picture frame.

Content with the day and ready for the next, she smiled at it one more time as she closed her eyes. Someday, it would no longer be filled only in her dreams. Sanson was right; She just needed to be patient and look ahead positively, one day at a time like she always has. With gentle breathing, she slowly fell asleep before mumbling warmly to herself.

"Good night, love."


	55. Fragment 54: Divinely Good Vibes

Within the heart of the Summoning Chamber, the light faded away to reveal the newly summoned mystic code. Sighing in exasperation, Gudao crossed his arms over his master uniform and approached the discarded weapons. Behind him by the console, Gabrielle only smiled and kept her hands quietly folded behind her orange sundress. She grinned towards Anishka beside her, who returned the gesture but waited patiently in her own master attire.

Tesla, on the other hand, was eagerly awaiting his master's commentary. He jotted down the summoning results onto a notepad before slipping it into his navy-blue polo's front pocket. After sliding the pen into his khaki slacks, he meandered over to a container by the side of the console and playfully moved it to the front, making Gabrielle snicker. The matching mystic codes within the plastic container rattled, sending clinks of steel through the silent air.

"If there was no break, we could summon enough to bury a demon pillar at this rate…" the male master mumbled as Gabrielle and Anishka finally giggled.

The lone archer laughed heartily as he moved to the pedestals to place the last three saint quartz. A slightly disheartened Gudao returned with the newly arrived set of black keys. He tossed the maroon bladeless handles carelessly into the container; One rough toss wasn't going to break them. With a sigh, the male master looked at Gabrielle, who only smiled back. Anishka quietly eyed the two with a tiny smile while keeping her hands folded before her politely.

Gudao rolled his eyes. "…You take the last roll, Gabby. It's clearly not my day."

"Yes!" the female master cheered with a quick clap of her hands. Since Anishka was still in training, and was only here to observe and learn, it fell to the orange-haired woman to break the summoning curse. "I'm going to summon a servant today, just you watch!"

"It'll be the first for you in a bit," Gudao snickered as he took his place beside Tesla's former spot. Upon earning a stink eye from his best friend, he chuckled. Tesla grinned as he quickly returned to the console. "Am I wrong, though? I've had the summoning luck these past weeks. Geronimo, Phantom of the Opera, Artemis..."

Anishka looked to Gabrielle with a reassuring smile, but thankfully Gudao did not continue. Gabby sighed, "…I did get Mephistopheles… but I hope that becomes a good thing in the long run."

"He's been civil after the Peacekeeper's warning. We have that to be thankful for, and he's at least obedient to you two," the Indian woman added hopefully, earning three nods of agreement.

"I guess so… Oh, but we're getting side tracked," Gudao pointed out as he motioned to the lever. "I hope you summon a servant, Gabby."

"Well, here goes nothing!" the female master exclaimed casually as she grabbed the lever and quickly threw it down. "Come on! Give me luck on my break day!"

As the process began, Gabrielle skipped to the front of the console eagerly, making Tesla chuckle. Gudao and Anishka waited with anticipation as the orbs of prana appeared from the floor. Hovering silently, they held still before finally taking on some rainbow hues. Gabrielle prematurely jumped for joy, which was an acceptable reaction. As the colorful spheres accelerated, everyone smiled, knowing they were the flawless signal for a guaranteed new arrival.

Soon enough, the ritual completed itself as the spinning rings collapsed inward. Light from the massive prana burst filled the room, but the orange-haired master slowly lowered her bare, shielding arm. With an exuberant and curious smile, she was already approaching the newly arrived servant. The presence was powerful and astounding causing Tesla to raise an eyebrow. In the next few seconds, the light would fade to revea-

An elated gasp echoed through the chamber as the servant's voice, which was very familiar, practically shrilled. "Oh! Am I here!? Is this Chaldea!?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Quetz!? Quetz is that you!?"

A high-pitched squeal, enough to rival a crowded stadium of cheering fans, erupted into the air faster than the servant burst from the fading light.  **"AYYYYY~! DE VERDAD ESTOY AQUI~!"**

Anishka gasped in surprise, but Gudao and Tesla laughed as the newly arrived Mesoamerican Goddess tackled a giggling Gabrielle to the ground.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 54: Divinely Good Vibes** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Piedra del Sol knocked her out of the fight, but enacting it twice ensured Quetzalcoatl was down for the count. They were the goddess' last vivid memories of the singularity's final battle. Several times she had stirred in a desperate attempt to help her newfound friends; Her willpower always shined brighter than the noonday sun. However, her lack of energy quickly tugged her back into a comatose state. Only at the end did she finally muster the energy to sit up, but it was too late.

The singularity was fading, and all she could do was reach out towards the disappearing Chaldeans; She was following the same fate. They barely shared a few brief words, but it was enough to give her heartfelt apology she could not do more and they would meet again. It had seemed like seconds since she disappeared from the singularity, and a blink before she was being informed of a new summoning. Upon being informed she would be saving humanity, her hope had risen alongside the brightness of a summoning's crescendo which filled her eyes.

Joyous tears slipped from the edges of the laughing, former Southern Goddess' face as she hugged Gabrielle tightly. The female master joined her contagious fit, embracing the newly arrived servant with warmth and cheerfulness. She didn't know for certain if she could come, so to hear the female master voicing a chosen nickname was the sweetest melody. Gabrielle's arms around her laughing form were enough to ensure her: This was no dream, but it  _was_  like a dream come true.

"Oh my crazy master friend! I'm so happy to see you again!" the goddess cheered as the room's other occupants applauded. "I hope I'm not late for the fiesta!"

"It's almost been a month, but we're glad you're finally here!" Gabrielle reassured as the Mesoamerican goddess finally released the embrace. The female master was still smiling and giggling with her back on the ground, making the goddess' smile even brigh- Wait, right! She tackled her summoner!

"Oh geez! Look at me! Not even a minute here and I'm already hurting one of my masters!" Quetzalcoatl laughed happily as she helped Gabrielle to her feet. After performing a quick inspection of her friend's beautiful and vibrant dress, the goddess sighed in relief. The enthusiasm quickly consumed her once more, however, and she shrilled, "Oh but I'm so happy to be here! I get to see both you two delightful masters again! Oh, and the other servan- The children! Ayy, I want to hug the children more!"

"Quetz, slow down!" Gabrielle laughed as the goddess quickly ran over to hug Gudao. "There's no rush! You're here now!"

"Oh, but it's so exciting! How can you not be excited!? Is it this routine?" she swiftly asked as she broke the warm embrace with Gudao. Upon spotting Tesla, she waved happily and spread her arms out for a hug. The inventor looked a bit hesitant, but it's not like he had a choice about it; The enthusiastic goddess had quickly closed the gap and assaulted the archer, making him groan and chuckle.

With a thousand-watt smile on her face, she finally turned to the curious fourth individual. She quickly walked over to Anishka, who stiffened as if approached by a predator. The young Indian woman fiddled with her fingers nervously as the goddess eyed the signature Chaldean Master Uniform. Still smiling, the goddess stared into her onyx eyes and grinned happily. "Oh? Chaldea has a third master now?"

"Not quite," Gudao supplied with a friendly smile. "Chaldea still has only two masters… for now."

Sensing an unbidden cue, Quetzalcoatl turned to Anishka who bowed gently. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Goddess Quetzalcoatl. My name is Anishka Sharma. I'm still taking key lessons to become an effective Chaldean master, but I hope in time you will find me a worthy ally-"

"Ohhh~! She's so formal and respectful!" Quetzalcoatl trilled as she quickly threw her arms around the Indian woman. At a complete loss, the trapped master-in-training flushed as the goddess gently rocked her from side to side with a smile. "Respect is great! Really great, but it's not necessary! So loosen up a bit and feel free to consider me like a big sister in the family! Big sister Quetz will take care of you~!"

Anishka stammered incoherently as the goddess finally released her, making Gabrielle giggle. Quickly, Quetzalcoatl rounded on the female master and grinned. "Speaking of family, do I get a tour? I heard there's many I didn't get to meet! Well, what are we waiting for!?"

Tesla laughed and shook his head. "Masters, feel free to start the tour. I shall prepare the sequences and modifications to start converting energy more efficiently in your stead."

"Thanks, Tesla," Gudao nodded and turned to his companions. "Shall we be off then?"

To Gudao's surprise, Gabrielle actually raised her hand before voicing her input. "Oh! I know you're the one showing Anishka your style of tours, but there's a room we definitely have to bring her first!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As promised, Gudao had led them on a beeline to the specified room. The hallways had been rather bright and quiet, which was definitely not what she pictured for indoor lighting. Then again, she hadn't seen much of a modern era before. In their short trip down a few hallways and an elevator, they had not encountered any servants, but she could definitely sense quite a few around them; She wondered how hard it was to get used to sleeping at night with all these signatures.

She eyed her first robot as it hovered by with a stack of cleaned towels. As it turned two of its mechanical eyes to face her, she grinned and waved at it. She giggled as it waved back with its free arm. These little scientific familiars were one of the many curiosities she wished to observe, and already she was liking them. Not having to do any chores was going to be a wonderful bonus so she could have more time for fun!

"They can talk too, remember? Some even have personalities!" Gabrielle offered from her side, making the goddess playfully smack her own forehead.

"You'll see a few more in this room!" Gudao reassured as they stopped before the large double doors. Quetzalcoatl eyed the sign beside it. "First stop on our tour: The home of the Furniture Department, which has been nicknamed the Plant. There's someone interested in meeting you here!"

After motioning with his head, Gudao beckoned with a wave as Anishka followed. He walked through the large open garage door, where the loud roars of active lathes and table saws escaped into the peaceful hallway. Quetzalcoatl's curiosity piqued as she quickly walked to the doorway. She peaked in and allowed her eyes to widen at the busy workshop filled with employees, robots, and even servants. Recognizing one instantly by the doorway, she waved to the lancer.

"Ah… So the ever enthusiastic Southern Goddess has arrived for the war," Leonidas commented, earning a quick nod from the goddess. With one hand on his carpenter jeans and the other keeping a stack of cherry wood two-by-fours on his shoulder, he smirked. "Besides a tour, I take it you've come to see Val?"

"Valeria is the modern Amazon I told you about!" Gabrielle quickly supplied with a giggle as she skipped into the room to stand beside Anishka. Upon hearing her name twice, the supervisor appeared from the adjacent warehouse door. Quetzalcoatl eyed the approaching employee, whose uniform was now much more form fitting than before; The goddess could tell she was a cut above the rest physically. The muscular redhead offered a quaint smile as Gabrielle waved to her.

"I appreciate the compliments, Gabby, but I'm not  _that_  strong," the supervisor modestly answered before coming to a respectful stop before the goddess and nodding. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famed Goddess of Lucha Libre, or so Gabby has said."

"Oh, just Quetz is fine~!" the goddess replied before reaching for the supervisor's hand. She grasped it firmly and shook it with vigor, making them both grin. "I want to see your fighting style sometime! Oh! Maybe we can wrestle too? I'd like that a lot!"

The supervisor chuckled nervously. "I'd like that too, but I do hope you go easy… I'm just a human. I can't help make your furniture with a broken arm."

To Quetzalcoatl's surprise, the second servant in the adjacent raw material warehouse finally announced his presence. "Nonsense, Val! If one does not fight powerful opponents at their mightiest, how does one expect to overthrow attempts at subjugation? To fight the strong is to be ready to defeat the oppressors when they show their face!"

With as eerie a smile as she remembered seeing, Spartacus walked out of the warehouse holding a large box of metal scraps. Though he wore his gladiator-like battle regalia, the addition of an oversized set of black sweatpants momentarily stole her intrigue. The berserker merely lumbered towards them, though the employees and robots seemed completely at ease with the massive man's presence. She smiled as he finally seemed to acknowledge her personally.

"Oh! The goddess who helped throw the yoke of despair from Uruk! Your blessings were mighty and inspiring on the battlefield! A powerful display of will against the odds!"

"Hi, Spartacus! We didn't really get to talk much, but that can be fixed now that I'm here~!" Quetzalcoatl happily hummed. "Do you and Leonidas help out here a lot?"

"Yes! It is not the thrill of the battlefield but there's not much to do when not chasing down oppressors who dare to threaten humanity's future!" the large man happily chimed. His attention suddenly seemed attracted elsewhere, and without a farewell, began moving towards a nearby vacant lathe. He passed right by Leonidas without a glare or choice comment, but rather patted him gently on the free shoulder. The Spartan King merely chuckled and nodded to the berserker, which made Quetzalcoatl tilt her head in confusion.

Upon noticing her reaction, Gabrielle giggled. "I can bet what you're thinking, but Leonidas has managed to form a friendship with Spartacus. Crazy, huh?"

Crazy was right. Leonidas, who was the former King of Sparta, that was known as a slave society, friends with a mad enhanced berserker who held the constant urge to rebel against oppressors of all kinds. Then again, she heard he had supposedly helped out Nero's forces during the second singularity and was content to live among many other leaders. Perhaps by explaining things correctly or drawing the proper connections, it was possible to give the berserker certain conclusions? That certainly seemed to be the case unless there was something else in play.

"It was Leo who suggested asking Spartacus to help out at the Plant. He's been a great help to all of us and freed up a lot of back pains," the supervisor commented, earning a grin and wave from the berserker as she happily returned it. "Between Spartacus and Leo, we're at our highest efficiency to date."

"So you wouldn't have an issue if I asked for furniture?" Quetzalcoatl asked with a slight tilt of her head, and was instantly answered with a nod of confirmation. She clapped her hands together, but found herself gazing around the room once more. The modern way of making household items looked much more interesting and efficient than anything she could have imagined. With every passing second, she found herself tempted to try the machines.

She certainly wouldn't mind lending a hand herself if it meant playing around with some of this fun looking equipment.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After bidding farewell to David and Amakusa as they disappeared down another hallway, it was back to the current business for the goddess. With scanning eyes, she picked up where she left off. A few quick and jubilant bounds placed her before her next target. Eagerly, she reached out and waved her hand in front of the small motion sensor to let it beep. The door swung open.

"Oh what's in here? Oh! …Aww, it's a closet." She backed away to allow the door to shut while Anishka and Gudao laughed as they caught up to her. In a split second, she had joined them again so the male master could continue answering questions or explaining… at least until the next door appeared in her peripherals.

To any who bore witness, one would question if Gudao was giving a tour for a servant and master-in-training or simply keeping tabs on a newly arrived goddess as she openly explored. With quick strides and playful hops, Quetzalcoatl would spot a door and quickly go to see it. Appearing like a curious puppy in a new park, she happily sated her curiosity while being polite about locked doors; There was no need to be  _that_  invasive.

"Everyone feels really upbeat. It's good to see Solomon isn't crushing your spirits!" Quetzalcoatl hummed as she watched two employees pass by. She waved to them with a bright smile, and they happily returned it; She could properly introduce herself to them later. "So friendly too!"

"We have done much to ensure the spirits remain high," Anishka stated with her hands folded before her. "Chaldea is considered home for the heroic spirits and staff, and we wish to keep it that way."

"Which is why we're rather adamant and strict to any potential threats," Gudao declared, and she knew instantly he was referring to a troublesome caster who was supposedly under constant watch. He smiled. "It's wonderful to get a servant like you who wishes to be here."

"Aww, quit flattering me, you! You got Mashu!" Quetzalcoatl teased, making Gudao flinch in surprise. She laughed at his expression and playfully punched the master's arm. "Just kidding~! I wasn't actually serious about the marriage proposal, of course~! Ah, but about the staff… Almost everyone looks young."

Anishka's somberly smiled and nodded slowly. "Late Director Marisbilly was more interested in the younger generations of mages and scientists. He believed we held the key to the future, and are not as cemented as the older generations with beliefs and methods. Nearly all of the older staff had been… killed during Lev's betrayal…"

Upon seeing Quetzalcoatl's concerned and partially ashamed expression, she smiled brightly. "It's okay… Everyone has moved on for the sake of the future. Time has helped heal the wounds, even if some scars may remain."

"Great attitude~!" the rejuvenated goddess commented. She truly did love humanity, but most specifically their strength. Drawing roots from the animal kingdom, it was only natural humans would struggle against everything in order to assure their survival, including themselves. Though modern humans likely didn't have to deal with as much, it was always inspiring to witness the inner resolve, conviction, and fortitude that made humanity powerful. As a goddess, witnessing it was quick way to forge a smile to her face.

Speaking of things that brought a smile to her face… Her eyes quickly began scanning again. "Sheesh, where are they!? I've been here for almost two hours and haven't seen one of those cute little chil-"

Quetzalcoatl stopped midsentence as her eyes widened with glee. As the two accompanying human looked down the new hallway they were passing, she bolted towards the newly appeared servant. Laughing happily with arms spread, she approached the fellow rider, "Astolfo!"

"Yay! It's Quetzalcoatl!" the pink-haired man replied as he rushed to meet her. The female rider threw her arms around the effeminate boy in a pink sweater and lifted him from the ground. Thankfully the rider wore black tights under his skirt, because she spun the paladin around in the hallway, nearly hitting a passing robot in the process. "You've finally come! I was wondering when I'd see you again!"

Flying the skies of Ancient Mesopotamia had often been lonely; Her only real company on the rare occasion she ventured out was usually a brief meeting with Kingu or a rare encounter with Inanna. The Chaldeans had changed all that with style, but even among a fleet of floating ships or soaring chariots, it was Astolfo who became a favorite. Their equally friendly and bubbly attitudes were a winning ticket, and he was one of the servants she looked forward to properly befriending.

"You no longer wait, my cute little friend~! I'm finally here!" the goddess announced as she placed him back down. They both giggled happily as Gudao and Anishka approached.

"And here I thought you spotted another door…" Gudao teased with a smirk, making Quetzalcoatl half-pout as Astolfo laughed.

"If she's getting a tour, this may be a rare chance to show her the auditorium!" Astolfo quickly suggested as he pointed down the hall. "There's no  _Do Not Enter_  sign today! That means it must be okay! …I think. I peeked anyway but no one yelled at me."

"Auditorium?" Quetzalcoatl asked as she tilted her head. Before Gudao could answer, she grinned at her equally curious and bubbly rider friend. Like newly reunited best friends, Quetzalcoatl grabbed Astolfo's hand and skipped down the hallway towards two very fancy looking doors he pointed at; This looked promising. She really did feel bad about leaving the two in the dust, especially since Gudao was giving a proper tour, but she just had to explore! This was her new home, after all!

Upon reaching the fancy oak doors, which completely defied the surrounding modernistic architecture, she stopped and stared. While the master jogged to them, Astolfo giggled, approached the doors, and grasped a handle. "Well? Let's go take a peek! If we get in trouble, I'll just take all the blame!"

Without waiting for a nod, the male rider opened the door and quickly pulled his friend in by the hand. Quetzalcoatl felt her jade eyes sparkle with sudden glints of majesty. She had seen most of Chaldea, but this was prestige incarnate. She felt herself gasp in astonishment, as Gudao and Anishka did too upon entering. How could one not stop and be amazed at what surrounded them?

If she would describe the feeling, it was like entering El Dorado. She wasn't certain how the room looked before, but the wooden scaffolding and occasional tarp did little to mar the gigantic room. Row upon row of pristine, plush red seat formed the curved audience seating for the grand stage before them. Accents of gold sparkled along pathways and highlighted chair backings, but tactfully failed to steal attention from the massive stage itself.

The raised golden apron of the stage was decorated with elegant carvings of phantasmal beasts in classical relief. Perfectly shined, marble columns flanked the stage and articulated walls. The polished marble surface of the stage itself basked beautifully under perfect lighting from carefully placed golden chandeliers; They were joined by several active spotlights. Red curtains framed the grand performance space, but the laureled centerpiece upon the backer curtain proclaimed the style's owners, should there have been any doubt at all.

One of them hurriedly made her way towards them, letting her red frilly dress flap in the wind as she panicked. "No! No one else is supposed to see this until it's ready!"

"…It looks just about ready, Nero," Gudao found himself mumbling. "My lord… this is even bigger and gaudier than the original auditorium."

Upon hearing that, the Empress of Roses stopped in the aisle, blinked, and quickly puffed her chest with a haughty smile. "That's because it is, Umu~! This auditorium must exemplify the proper elegance and pride of Rome itself, for it would shame Chaldea for granting us the privilege to remake it! Ah, but you're distracting me! You should not be in here yet! We have much work to get done! By Mother's day, it shall be o-Oh! Quetzalcoatl! You have come!"

"Hi hi!" the goddess chipperly waved as she chuckled. "Glad to see you're as high-spirited as ever, Empress of Roses."

"Of course, O' shining goddess! For she is one of the pillars of glorious prestige that keeps Great Rome aloft!"

Quetzalcoatl blinked and turned to look at a male caster who was now standing center stage; She definitely didn't recall seeing this man in the singularity. Wearing a set of emerald formal pants, vest, and tie, the grinning Shakespeare approached with a hand raised in poise and another on his worn notebook. "It is brilliant you have arrived upon the world's greatest stage! Why, to be greeted by such glamor and splendor, one must ask whether you have blessed its grounds, or perchance, its sight is a gift pleasantly wrapped!"

"I was giving Shakespeare a tour while we take a building break!" Nero informed as she eyed the lone sign by the door. "In my haste, I seem to have forgotten to hang the sign…"

"Sorry… I brought everyone in here…" Astolfo mumbled as he looked at his feet and fidgeted.

"It is forgivable! Just keep it a secret one week longer!" Nero quickly responded, making the rider rapidly cheer up. "Consider it a gift of Rome!"

"Thank you, Nero. We shall do our best to do so," Anishka remarked as she dutifully went to the sign to hang it up on the door.

"So you're Shakespeare?" Quetzalcoatl asked curiously. The rather dapperly dressed man presented a small, theatrical bow, making her giggle. As she clapped her hands in amusement, she inquired further. "Did you get deployed earlier before I got the chance to meet you? I don't remember you being there."

Astolfo giggled. "That's because he usually sits in Chaldea! He's not a very good fighter, nor does he want to. The masters let him sit most of it out so he could write his new play he's been working so hard on-"

Confused, Quetzalcoatl looked at the rider who had instantly stopped talking. Anishka and Gudao's expressions had faltered as Astolfo looked at them with sudden, regretful realization. While Nero laughed, an embarrassed blush formed on the male rider's cheeks as Shakespeare's grin widened. The playwright happily shot his free hand high into the air. "Tis' the truth unblemished! Before quiet respite, I toiled in darkest hell! Laid vulnerable before devilish bastions who robbed my eyes! Looming shadows famished this scribe of his desired bread!"

"Gudao! I'm sorry…! I got him started…" Astolfo mumbled as Quetzalcoatl chuckled.

Shakespeare spun around on stage until he faced the bright spotlight illuminating him like a divine messenger. "Forsworn was I, but alas, no more! In dead of night by heaven's fortuitous caress, my mind took flight! O' emboldening wings who stayed my lament… accept my kisses! Thou delivered my hand from stillness!"

"Quetz, let's get you to the final rooms," Gudao suggested as he gently took the goddess by the wrist. She chuckled at his and Astolfo's almost pained expressions. To Anishka's credit, she was now holding a rather polite face by polite contrast. Shakespeare, with his back turned, only continued his monologue as Nero clapped happily for his sudden performance. Gudao sighed, "The library will be next… Let's sneak out before he notices."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Ohh! So this is Club Cove? The gateway to the resort!?" Quetzalcoatl found herself shrilling, for what was likely the dozenth time in the past hour, as she dashed into the room ahead.

Gudao and Anishka, with pleasant and amused smiles, quietly followed the enthusiastic goddess as she approached the dance floor of Club Cove. Her eyes darted across the room, taking in its entirety and trying to process its inviting yet elegant design. Her eyes quickly darted to giggling at the aquarium bar, where another robot was efficiently pouring more drinks for its customers. On second glance, it actually appeared it was just bringing more bottles for the three girls to happily pour themselves.

Shuten turned to look at the newly arrived goddess and waved. The goddess happily returned the gesture to assassin in a white kimono with sakura petals. The oni in a vibrant yellow kimono was also looking at her curiously, but their third companion remained enraptured by her drink. At the nudging of Ibaraki, Jing Ke finally turned to look as Quetzalcoatl took a few steps towards them. "Hi! I don't think I've met you three in Uruk, have I?"

"Fate has gifted Chaldea with another presence…" the sultry demon assassin giggled. "I am Shuten, and these are mine companions in bliss, Ibaraki and Jing Ke… and who might thou be?"

"I'm Quetzalcoatl, but you can call me Quetz~!" the goddess cheered as she looked around the room once more. "Chaldea has two bars?"

"Chaldea eats here and the resort's cafeteria on the weekends. It keeps things relaxed," Gudao explained as he and Anishka approached. "Like Salon de Marie, the bar is open all day for anyone who needs a break. As a servant, you don't have to worry too much about limits, but compensation by acquiring more alcohol during supply sorties would be a big help."

"This one's more casual and closer to the beach!" Ibaraki commented as she happily took a sip from her sake cup. "If we get bored drinking here, we could alway-"

The goddess' sudden shining eyes, wide grin, and squeal of excitement caused even the ever elegant Shuten to recoil in surprise. With her attention mostly consumed by the large club, she had somehow failed to notice the beach beyond. It appeared far more massive than what Gudao and Gabrielle described, and her instincts and impulses took complete control; The conversation was over. "That  _ **view!**_  What a beautiful beach!  **Tengo que verla! Ay esto es maravilloso!"**

In an instant, the goddess was running out the doors of the club, leaving the stunned group and tour guides in the dust. They remained silent, but Quetzalcoatl's lively exclamations of excitement could still be heard from her new position on the boardwalk. After a brief pause, the remaining five laughed enthusiastically. Gudao looked towards the beach and shook his head with a grin. "I like how she breaks into fits of Spanish when she gets overwhelmed with excitement."

"What did she say?" Anishka asked quietly, making the clueless Gudao shrug. Shuten and Jing Ke laughed harder.

"She's certainly the liveliest arrival to date. Quite a show by herself!" Ibaraki declared as she poured herself a new cup.

"We'd like to apologize for her. She's been very excited the entire tour," Anishka offered with a tiny bow, though Jing Ke casually waved it off.

"Ah, it's fine, you two! It's fine! Even if Shiki and Ushi are a little late, we've got plenty of company right here!" the Chinese assassin smirked and casually raised two of the many sake bottles, making Shuten and Ibaraki laugh. "We'll talk with her another time. You best get caught up to her before she runs off in excitement again!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Summer sun rays warmed the goddess' grinning face while she gazed over the seemingly open ocean. The fluffy clouds speckled the skies like an artist's canvas and quickly drifted on the mimicked trade winds. As a gust of tropical breeze lifted part of her skirt and poncho, she laughed and held both down gently as a passing robot eyed her curiously. Letting her emerald orbs absorb the precious sight before her, she released a heavenly sigh and leaned against the boardwalk's railing.

"I thought you'd enjoy this place the best, but so do most truthfully," Gudao chuckled as he and Anishka approached. "That's why we save it for last! This is the final stop on the tour."

"It's so pretty!" Quetzalcoatl murmured as she excitedly bounced on her feet. She turned around and beamed at the two. "So we get barbeques on weekends? That's tonight, right?"

"Mhmm," Gudao nodded as he swept his hand over the relatively empty beach. "The beach starts getting more visitors within the next hour, but it always feels open. In down times, it even feels like you could have your own private island sometimes. If you want true isolation, though, you could always go to the Tropicana forest or the tropical flower gardens."

Quetzalcoatl nodded chipperly as she glanced up and down the bea- Her eyes widened upon sighting a small party closer to the Marina dock. Gudao noticed her glance and looked between her and her new target, making him gulp. "…Just so you know, I  _should_  stop you befo-"

"No worries! I won't go overboard~!" the goddess reassured with a playful wink and smile.

With a hum on her lips, she was quickly skipping towards the group of servants as Anishka and Gudao looked at each other tentatively. With small nods, they quickly followed on her heels as she hopped the railing and pranced across the beach. She would have relished the comforting, fine sand that seeped into her open shoes, but she had a promise to keep! Fantasia Resort wasn't going anywhere, so she should deal with business before indulging in pleasure!

Wearing a smile that shined like newly polished silver, she quickly approached the party of knights. Spread across a rainbow of blankets, they had been enjoying a mid-afternoon barbecue cooked by the male King of Knights. The dashing saber cook had been the first to notice her approach, but casually kept it to himself with a small, knowing smile. Arthur fiddled with the cooking utensils beside his royal blue tropical shirt and matching boars shorts, making sure not to reveal her approach; She appreciated it.

Most of the knights were casually relaxing on the blankets, though Mordred and Arturia were waiting for a big wave together in deep waters. Tristan rested against a palm tree, resting a ukele atop his red swim trunks and bare chest as he played it gently. Bedivere was laid down next to him, quietly talking to his friend while sun bathing in his blue board shorts. Between them was a small plate with tasty looking shish kebabs.

Nearby, the last knights were on another set of blankets, but the males were playing a game of cards. Gawain and Lancelot, wearing matching silver swimsuits with the emblem of Camelot on the sides chuckled at a joke as Mashu sun bathed on the sand across from them. Wearing her frilly white bikini, she was smiling at her father's hand of cards while petting the sleeping Fou in her lap. The little critter's ear twitched as its eyes opened. It stared towards Quetzalcoatl with delight and happiness glinting in its eyes like a lighthouse at night.

Though it was not the only one now heeding her approach, Quetzalcoatl was content: Merlin still did not notice. The white-haired caster, face down and resting his head on his arms, was quietly enjoying his own sunbathing. Even his white swim trunks seemed to glitter in a rainbow aura like his hair, certifying to the approaching rider there was no possible misidentification. His mystical presence amplified as she slowly walked the final few meters, but he didn't even budge.

"Hmm? Do we have another… guest…?" Merlin mumbled into the air as the other knights chuckled. Upon hearing the strange reaction, the powerful caster opened his eyes, but still did not turn to look at her. The look on his face was slowly changed into confusion as he stared ahead blankly. He quietly pushed himself up with a growing look of intrigue on his face. "Wait… Oh! Chaldea has another new servant? Who might this be?"

As he finished standing, Quetzalcoatl lovingly wrapped her arms around the caster's torso. He felt him shiver under her touch as she felt his surprisingly defined abs; That wasn't the treat she was interested in though. She could feel his concern overpowering his delight as she pressed herself against his bare back and giggled gently into his ear, making the other knights laugh in anticipation. With one final, warm exhale on the side of his neck, she moaned, "Oh  _Merlin_ … Did you miss me?"

He froze with growing terror, and she loved it. "Oh… Quetzalcoatl… H-How nice to see you again!"

Her teasing hands quickly interlaced themselves around his torso slowly, constricting more with every passing second as Merlin began to sweat. She chuckled, "You know… in my little sleepy state, I never did get to repay you for back then, did I~?"

He chuckled nervously. "Oh, there's no need for that, I assure you! It was just a spur of the moment idea! Nothing that would certainly happen again, I promise!"

"Oh of course not!" she replied with a sudden firmness intertwined with her amusement. A safe distance behind her, Anishka and Gudao stood in a mix of curious amusement. Quetzalcoatl was not about to disappoint as her expression turned into an almost signature chaotic grin. "…but just to remind you, allow this goddess to  _ **bless**_  you with her wonderful presents! Muchas gracias,  _Merlin~!"_

" _ **I'M SO SOR-"**_  Merlin's yell went unanswered, as in one quick clench of her arms, the goddess had squeezed her arms to lock the caster into place. At the sudden, slight loss of breath, he couldn't even hastily mouth a saving grace of a spell; He could only squint his eyes and yelp as the goddess swiftly bent over backwards and suplexed him into the sand. The resulting impact actually sent a tremor through the resort, causing Anishka and Mashu to gasp.

The knights, on the other hand, were attempting to control their laughter as Merlin continued to flail; That had only been part one of her impromptu wrestling show!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

That was certainly a round of stress relief she needed! With all her lingering regrets and promises to a male caster expended, Quetzalcoatl had happily greeted the other knights and pulled her accompanying friends towards the forest; She could explore the Marina and gardens later. Amid the countless palms and brush, there was supposed to be some hidden gems! What better way to end the tour then by learning about them and enjoying some friendly banter?

"Come on, Anishka! That was great! Good little fun!" Quetzalcoatl reassured as she gently pulled the master-in-training into a one-armed hug. The Indian woman shivered slightly, and the goddess couldn't actually blame the poor girl after what she just witnessed minutes ago. "I know you found it funny too!"

She finally managed to coax the amused giggle out of the master, though Anishka rubbed her opposite arm in slight shame. "It was but… I feel terrible laughing at another's misfortune."

"He had it coming, though. I'm sure you saw it from the control room," Gudao chuckled as Quetzalcoatl happily grinned. Anishka only sighed and shrugged with a small nod of her head. "Anyway, once we show you the hot springs, tip of the cape, and the water slides, that's will wrap up your introduction to-"

Bright laughter from further away borrowed the goddess' attention. With a tilt of her head, the trio kept walking but looked away from the path to the springs to face the cape. Between them and the distant romantic point, there were hundreds of trees, bushes, and grassy spots that made for great, isolated woodland picnics. She had not been too curious about the servants before, but a woman's wonderful laughter made her smile; Another group was enjoying a nice afternoon in the-

Upon hearing the laughter of children, her attention was snared completely. She squealed, "Ah! There's the children~! I'm coming, girls~!"

As Anishka and Gudao laughed, Quetzalcoatl made a beeline through the tropical brush. Happily leaping from tree to tree reminded her of her own occasional fun runs through the jungle. She would occasionally run across the grass, hop over flowering bushes, and slide around boulders for pleasing variety. With a happy smile at the idea of meeting Chaldea's adorable child servants again, she blissfully giggled and vaulted over the final rock.

She landed with her arms spread wide, earning the picnicking servants surprised eyes as she beamed. "Quetzalcoatl has landed!"

"Auntie Quetz!" Jack and Nursery Rhyme immediately squealed as the two children quickly leapt at the Mesoamerican Goddess. She playfully fell backwards onto the soft grass and laughed with the children as they hugged her. With a warm embrace, she rocked them and herself from side to side in pure delight. She could have sworn she heard some bickering nearby, but she ignored it.

The two slowly hopped off and sat beside her so she could push herself back up. Jack sat cross legged next to her in jeans and a black shirt with a white skull in the center. Her sister sat on the other side with her legs to the side since she sported a black sundress and a wide brimmed, matching hat. As the cute little things smiled at her, she couldn't resist the urge to pull them into a hug once more and squeal. "Oh~! I missed you two~! But I thought Kuro and Illya would be here too~!"

"They're sparring with Heracles," one of the other servants mentioned. Right, there were four in total plus a weaker signature. "It's good to see you've arrived, Quetzalcoatl."

With a bashful blush for completely ignoring them, Quetzalcoatl released her embrace and scratched her head. She finally eyed the actual picnic, noticing the red checkered blanket complete with classy basket and an assortment of treats. There were apples and stuffed animals of all kinds spread on the blanket between the two remaining adults. Still grinning, she bowed her head to the amused mother. "Sorry if I ignored you two, Atalanta."

"It's okay. I know how much you love my girls," the green-haired archer reassured with a friendly smile. She sat in her own ripped jeans and an emerald crop top, though the rider's curiosity soon drifted to the servant across from her. With white-flowing hair that glistened under the sunbeams which penetrated the canopy, she found herself staring into pearly eyes. Bearing a smile that was as enthusiastic and curious as hers, the Mesoamerican Goddess finally grasped the signature.

It was potent and divine, yet warm and friendly. Sitting in a pristine red strapless that barely contained her bountiful chest, the rider wondered who this individual with palpable divinity was. There were many in Chaldea she hadn't met, but was this one of them or a newer arrival like herself? With a growing smile, she found the other goddess was the first to break the ice. "Hi~! So you're a newly arrived, fun loving goddess too, right? It sure shows~! I feel I can relate with you~!"

Quetzalcoatl found herself grinning more at the other's warm welcome. "Yup~! I'm Quetzalcoatl! Who might you be?"

Atalanta exhaled in slight exasperation, but her girls scampering back to her rejuvenated the smile. Though a curious reaction, it suddenly made sense when the other goddess beamed happily and giggled, "I'm Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt! I just got here a few days ago, but I love it here~! I'm sure you will too~!"

"Oh, I'm already loving it~!" Quetzalcoatl happily replied as she quickly crawled over to the other goddess. Jack and Nursery Rhyme went back to their little makeshift tea party while eyeing the two goddesses. Bushes rustled from behind as Anishka and Gudao finally caught up, but the Mesoamerican Goddess was beyond captivated. "I never imagined the Goddess of Chastity would be so jubilant and bubbly!"

"Me neither…" Atalanta sighed again, but her children giggled. Her mood once more shifted as Jack offered her a yellow apple, which she gladly took with a loving smile.

"Oh! I see the hot new soon-to-be-master has come along this time too!" a male voice spoke up, confusing the Mesoamerican goddess. She looked around for the source as Anishka blushed with embarrassment. Upon spotting the once happy Greek Goddess' irritated glare, she followed it to one of the stuffe- The suit-wearing bear was moving and talking!? "Ah! Wait, no! Artemis! It was a slip of the tongu-"

"Oh  _sure_  it was,  _ **Darling!**_ First you ogle Quetzalcoatl, and now little Annie again!" the archer huffed as she quickly grabbed the bear. It flailed in its little suit, looking comically amusing as it failed to escape. With sudden vicious ferocity, Artemis slammed the bear into a grass patch at her side, making the ground shake as the stuffed animal elicited a pained groan.

"Poor Orion…" Nursery Rhyme mumbled, though she giggled in delight.

Artemis merely huffed and pouted with crossed arms. "He deserved it! Stupid darling always eyeing other women!"

"Sorry, I can't help it!" the bear shouted as it pulled itself out of the crater. "Hey, new goddess! Can you try and restore the mood? You two looked like you were on the track to becoming friends!"

"I think that'd be great!" Quetzalcoatl added with a smile, which surprisingly restored the other goddess' glimmering eyes. "We could be the fun-loving aunts for the girls!"

"That would have been lovely, but I'm actually their new godmother! A  _goddess_ mother! My beautiful worshipper Atalanta and I just came into agreement a few minutes ago!" Artemis happily smiled and giggled as she scooped Nursery Rhyme into her arms. She tickled the little caster, making her giggle and flail lightly as she gripped onto her stuff pumpkin. "Isn't that right, little cutie~? Your mother is so happy I am~! A perfect goddessmother for both you cuties!"

Anishka and Gudao could barely control their chuckles as Atalanta kept her face buried in her hands.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With only an hour until the delicious barbeque, Quetzalcoatl was more than content to wait at the outdoor cafeteria. A wide variety of summertime music played over nearby speakers, bringing a festive air to the resort. She found her foot tapping to many modern beats, and she would have been smiling had she not been in a tiny predicament; It was only a minor setback, truthfully.

Who was she going to sit with tonight? There were many gathered servants already, but it was becoming difficult for her to decide who to join on her first night in Chaldea. She merely sat at the edge of the cafeteria, looking around curiously at the small gathering of servants and employees who had arrived early. With a small pout, her mind was in overdrive to pick the ideal first dinner.

Ozymandias had expressed interest due to her legend about controlling the sun itself at one point. The rider was loud and fun, but there was also her pseudo-rival Ishtar to sit with. Astolfo would be another option, but there were also other riders! Nobunaga had those adorable little mimics of hers she was curious about... Oh, and there was the children she just loved to coddle and her new goddess friend Artemis or- Why was this so difficult!? It was a little amusing finding so many people fascinating and enjoyable to be with had its own set of nitpick problems.

"Hi! You're finally here, nyaaaaah~!"

Suddenly, a servant plopped down on the seat in front of her. Blinking in surprise, her eyes suddenly fell into a rare shade of disappointment. Jaguarman merely smiled across from her with sparkling eyes as her ears twitched happily. The lancer's damp hair and tiger-striped bikini made it clear she had swam recently; She didn't recall seeing her, unless the goddess was quietly stalking her again. Then again, Quetzalcoatl never paid much attention to her to begin with.

"Oh… It's you," Quetzalcoatl sighed with a small frown.

The other goddess' smile didn't fade. "Welcome to paradise! You looked a little troubled so I thought I'd sit here and cheer you up!"

"Hmm?" the rider mused with a growing, devious smirk. Suddenly the lancer was sweating bullets. "How kind. Come for a beating so I don't have to seek you out?"

Jaguarman remained seated but smiled nervously. "But but…! I just wanted to cheer you up! Is that so wrong after everything that's happened… Um… not in Ancient Mesopotamia but…"

Quetzalcoatl watched her former murderer's ears droop. Ah, so her antics during that singularity weren't just for show, it seemed. Even though their legends had brought them into fatal conflict, the lancer apparently wished to make amends. She figured that was the case during the singularity, and admittedly took advantage of it to use her as a disposable asset of sorts. That wasn't very kind, but their rival history was filled with that sort of rough chaos.

However, that was a long time ago. Despite their legends and being intricately tied together with antagonism, this was Chaldea. She just wanted to enjoy herself now without any irritations in the way, but didn't mind picking up an old rival in a friendlier manner… or perhaps picking her up using Luchac Libre moves too. There was also that one, important recent fact to consider, which made Quetzalcoatl sigh: She would reassure Jaguarman.

"…It's fine… Let the past be the past," the rider waved off with a chuckle. "You've been rather dutiful… I've also been told you were the one who saved me after using Piedra del Sol twice and protected the masters in my stead so… Let's call it even?"

Jaguarman practically howled in excitement, drawing a lot of attention from the nearby staff as the latest music track ended. As it switched over, the lancer practically bounced in her seat. "Thank you, thank you! I was afraid things were going to get more tense after I found some fun friends here!"

"Just don't get on my nerves and we'll get along fine," the blonde goddess reminded firmly, though there was a lot less bite in her newest threat.

Chuckling together, both of their eyes suddenly flashed with surprise as the next song began playing. Quetzalcoatl didn't recognize it, but she could feel it in her soul. It resonated greater than most other music combined as her tapping foot was joined by its opposite. She found herself practically swaying in her own seat as the rhythm of the beat reverberated through her body. With knowing glances, the two goddess' looked at each other and failed to keep the growing grins in check.

"Dance? Now!" Both exclaimed together as they shot out of their seats. In an instant, as employees dove out of the way for the goddesses on a mission, the pair were face to face on the boardwalk. Any doubt that Jaguarman had something different in mind vanished when they fell into complete sync with their movements; She should have known her oldest rival would know her best. Even if it was far past their own day and age, the dance felt completely natural and automatic.

She wasn't even sure when either of them learned to Samba, or why it was almost instinctual. It flowed into her movements like water down a woodland creek. It spoke to her soul as her body sung to the eyes of the gathering spectators. With a smile that would make El Dorado look dim, she laughed and danced with her oldest rival as the music continued to play. The cat calls and complimenting whistles only made her heart beat faster with growing thrill and glee.

"Nyah-ot bad!" Jaguarman smirked as the blonde goddess found her hips gyrating perfectly to the ending song. "But not as good as me! I'm the master!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Quetzalcoatl asked as her eyes glinted. "Then if that's the case, my rival would have no problems proving it with a partner!"

"I heard Waver always wanted to try Samba!" the rider heard someone yell. With fluffy ears suddenly perked as the song faded, Jaguarman looked around. Her eyes landed on Lord El-Melloi II, who was glaring daggers at a grinning Tyler beside him who had happily thrown him under the bus; Iskandar stood behind them clutching his classic  _Admirable Tactics_  shirt as he bellowed with laughter.

In an instant, the lancer was beside the caster and wrapping her arm around his. He scowled while she beamed happily, "Waver! Let's party!"

Quetzalcoatl clapped and laughed as the man in black formal pants and an emerald dress shirt struggled to break free, "Tyler! What the bloody hell! You're the one who knows how to dance!"

Eyes filling with curiosity, she turned to the uniformed employee who laughed beside the muscular red-headed rider. The employee met the caster's smirk before turning back to see the blonde goddess was now in his face and grinning. "I need a partner to defeat my oldest rival! He said you could dance?"

Without any nudging from Iskandar, the employee chuckled. "Well! What a coincidence! I'd love to show up my friend as well! Let's Samba!"

"Great~!" the goddess beamed as she pulled the employee onto the boardwalk without further delay. As the new song began to play, the employee smoothly pulled his tie off with one hand and unbuttoned the collar. He tossed the article over his head at the laughing Iskandar, who easily caught it. In a moment, they were hand in hand, ready to show their own rivals they were superior in a two-person combination of the dance. Then the music began, and the cheers grew as bodies flared to life… except El-Melloi, who was struggling not to embarrass himself.

_**~~La reina de la noche, La diosa del vudú~~  
~~Yo no podré salvarme, Podrás salvarte tú?~~** _

Laughing all the while, the former Southern Goddess was pleasantly surprised. This employee knew exactly what he was doing, and she gladly let him take the lead; While it felt natural for her to do the dance moves, it wasn't practiced instinct for her. She only kept her sexy moves going as he directed them properly, turning motion into pure art on the boardwalk canvas.

"I haven't heard this song in years!" her dance partner laughed as they perfectly twirled, earning a stink eye from their rivals and ovation from the audience. "The English version was pretty big when I was a kid!"

This guy was also really easy to talk to also. She giggled, "Oh? But can you understand this? Hablas Español?"

"One of the few in Chaldea who can, señorita," Tyler replied with a proud grin, making the goddess squeal as they fell into lively Spanish chatter.

_**~~Ella que será, She's livin' la vida loca~~  
~~Y te dolerá, Sí, de verdad te toca~~** _

As the former Southern Goddess enjoyed the vibrant and fun dance, she was being eyed by the newly arrived assassins. Two Hassans stood among the growing crowd as Rena was bouncing in the air happily to the beat. Hundred Face and Serenity, both still a little wet from a swim, stared at the spontaneous dance-off. Though both were wrapped in lilac towels, Hundred Face looked like she wanted to discard hers and join in the dance.

"Trust Tyler to find a way to dance whenever he can." She turned to Serenity with a chuckle. The older assassin blinked in slight surprise as Serenity only briefly nodded in a slight daze; Her stare was locked on the perfectly dancing duo. Quetzalcoatl didn't notice with all the fanfare.

How could she? The goddess was far too enraptured enjoying song and dance that she never knew she enjoyed! If Lucha Libre captivated her fighting heart, this spectacle made her fun-loving soul soar among the clouds. She'd found a new interest that she just had to continue doing no matter what! Maybe there were other dance partners she could do this with? Tyler was going to be hard to replace considering how smooth he was during this impromptu performance.

The song came to an end, allowing the audience to applaud for the competitors. Lord El-Melloi II looked beyond relieved, though he patted Jaguarman on the shoulder to reassure the disappointed goddess. Opposite them, Quetzalcoatl and Tyler were beaming with enthusiasm. For her first day, everything was already going so great! Was Chaldea always going to be this fun?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Finding herself by the boardwalk with the rest of a growing crowd, Quetzalcoatl laughed and clapped her hands happily. Dinner was about to be served, yet the shows just kept coming! She wasn't too sure what had transpired, but it sure was crazy to watch. Apparently Lancelot had been a little too flirty and wound up drawing the ire of his adorable daughter. There were some loud complaints about her being a little too rough this time, which had drawn the red one-piece wearing lifeguard over with her partner.

…Or, more correctly, Beowulf was trying to restrain Nightingale from 'examining' Lancelot so the saber could run away. She clapped as Beowulf lost the fight, and was being dragged down the beach by a sprinting female berserk as she closed the gap with Lancelot. It was almost as amusing as watching Spartacus chase after some Romans earlier for oppressing… something? She wasn't quite sure what, but it was funny to watch!

"This place is so crazy! I love it!" she mused to herself. She walked back towards the now bustling outdoor cafeteria, making a small frown and pout. "...Hmmm …I still haven't figured out who to eat dinner with…"

Placing her arms akimbo, she sighed and looked away briefly. Her eyes widened upon meeting the gaze of another fellow rider, and her mind was made up. She dashed over quickly and eagerly, catching Medusa off guard and making her take a step back in surprise. In a blink, Quetzalcoatl was before the tallest Gorgon sister, eyeing her form-hugging summer wrap dress. The white and lavender flowered wardrobe flattered her well, and she considered using it as an icebreaker for a moment.

Tossing the idea aside, she grinned at her fellow rider and kept it to the point. "Hi~! We meet again~! I hope you're feeling better after that whole fiasco in Uruk~!"

"…I am now, thank you, Quetzalcoatl," Medusa replied softly with a brief smile. "I see you're the one who has arrived today."

"Yup~!" she grinned happily, making Medusa chuckle. The sound rang beautifully in her ears, and she was glad to see her smiling. After everything she and Ana have been through, they should have some form of solace. Aware she had that memorial essence, after learning what it was, she now knew she could fulfill her own little promise she informed the masters of so many weeks ago.

This time, she would be sure to do things right. Though she wasn't Gorgon, she was an even more beautiful soul she wanted to understand and befriend. She'd be careful about being pushy, of course, but she was Quetzalcoatl! So many appreciated her presence here already, so she knew she was great at making a solid impression. All that remained was ensuring she did the same for Medusa so they could start making fun memories together! "Do you mind if I sit with you for dinner tonight? I'd like to get to know you properly!"

She smiled apologetically in response. "I'd have to ask my sisters and Asterios if that's alr-"

On cue, the twins came into view among the mingling groups. Quetzalcoatl turned to look at them and found her mouth slowly opening in delight. Her eyes were turning into spotlights, but the twin goddesses in matching pink one shoulder dresses only kept their eyes on their younger sister. They spoke together, "Medusa! I thought you were getting us a tabl-"

Quetzalcoatl could not contain herself any longer; She tossed herself through the air and glomped the surprised twins. "What cuties! Are these your sisters!?"

She was at least considerate enough not to tackle them to the ground and potentially mar their dresses. Still, as she happily hugged the cute little things, they flailed and complained in her powerful grasp. Did she sense some divinity among them? Oh, so they definitely were her sisters since their hair and auras were so similar! Quetzalcoatl grinned as their matching voices cried out, "Medusa! Help! Some busty cow is attacking us!"

Their sister only giggled alongside the growing laughter from the surrounding crowds; They matched the mirth that resonated in the Mesopotamian goddess' soul.


	56. Fragment 55: Music to my Ears

"You're not winning this time!" "Eat my dust, Ishtar! Adios~!" "Get back here!"

None of the afternoon visitors of the bar even bothered to turn and look at the commotion. Two blurs shot past the open windows and doors of Club Cove, rustling some of the cabana style shades with a sudden gust. While the blinds settled, a tinier blur squeaked happily and chased the two running goddesses, but only one of Lex's eyes glanced it. Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl, in their renewed rivalry, had been racing for the past hour, but no one was interested at this point.

At the aquarium bar's stools, Robin merely fiddled with his cup of sake alongside his two current companions. The archer in a green tank top and jeans sat beside Billy, who wasn't actually drinking alcohol. All the battle-clad cowboy usually drank at the bar was root beer, which was a beverage matched by the third member in combat attire; They had just returned from the training grounds after a small spar.

Lex quickly refilled the glass of one of Chaldea's newest members, which rested beside Billy's discarded stetson. The black-haired caster's chocolate skin was adorned with clean white war paint that mirrored his unusual, ethereal irises. In hues of desert browns and complimenting red, his Native American cloak and pants sang proudly of wild west sunsets. As the robot finished pouring, he took a quick sip of his root beer as yet another set of racing blurs passed by the club.

Robin sighed, feeling a small headache growing. While he had originally wanted to drink peacefully in solitude, Geronimo and Billy hardly made for bad company. The racing goddesses was another thing entirely. "I lost count. Sheesh… Are they doing best out of a hundred or something?"

"I don't know… It's my hope they do not make this a daily affair that shatters the peace," Geronimo stated.

"Well, if that's what they be fixin', Green and I could always lay a trap or two," Billy snickered, making his companions chuckle. "Just like ol' times in the fifth singularity."

"Us four had a lot of fun…" Robin mused. It was strange working with a copy of himself, but it turned out quite well; Double the traps was double the entertainment. It gave him a lot of bonding time with these two servants, but it also cracked open the door to his current volunteered occupation.

"Who says there can't be more?" Billy offered as he swung his feet on the stool, causing his spurs to spin and gently clink. "I was thinking of volunteering us as the scouts for a future one."

"Maybe it'll be in the American woods… or maybe it shouldn't be. Geronimo would end the hunt with his trailblazing skills," Robin complimented as he got off his stool. "Ah, but that's about it for me, though. I can't keep the little dragon idol waiting."

"Maybe another time then," Geronimo nodded as Billy waved enthusiastically.

Robin was a rather plain man at his core. He appreciated comfortable silence and calm talks, like those two did, rather than excited and continuous conversation. As much as he enjoyed being drinking buddies with Drake and Fergus, he often felt drained of energy afterwards. It was this simplicity and calmness that ensured his heart and soul savored quiet solitude above all else…

…which was why it was so jarring and unusual he was so completely dedicated as Elizabeth's producer.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 55: Music to my Ears** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

In the dim room, Robin was in terrible pain. The comfort of the large headphones made no difference against the audio onslaught that they produced, trapping his ears like a torture device. The steady beat and tune of the instruments were practically drowned out by the siren's voice, and they only served to worsen his migraine. He would not lose his hearing to this assault, since a servant would heal something trivial like this, but it only meant the pain would come day after day.

But he chose this, and he will persevere.

_**~~'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all~~  
** _ _**~~Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you~~** _

She sang well that time, but it still wasn't enough. No matter what settings or adjustments he made, he couldn't seem to find a sweet spot in the audio. The only times he could make it bearable adjusted her voice to such an extent it didn't even sound like her; Hell, it didn't even sound like the human voice at that point. It was frustrating, but at least she was used to practicing for hours a day so he had plenty of experimentation opportunities.

Exhaling with both aggravation and pain relief, but keeping them visibly hidden behind a calm facade, Robin reached for one of the many switches on the dashboard in front of him. He flicked it on, "Good run, Liz. You got all the lyrics down smoothly that time."

"Yay~! I thought I did well!" she cheered as she smiled through the large glass window at him.

They were in one of Chaldea's newest additions that had been requested by multiple servants. It was almost routine to find themselves in Chaldea's Recording Studio, which was situated along the hallway between Salon de Marie and the entrance to Club Cove. It had been Jeanne and Mozart who led the initial petition for the room, but it had been Robin's inquiry and urgings that led to its creation; No one had argued against a set of rooms that isolated any 'potentially painful sound' to protect bystanders.

Though they were essentially four separate rooms, the Recording Studio consisted of all of them and was built with specific materials. While all had maple vinyl flooring and ocean blue walls, that was where the similarities ended. The main room, which acted as sound control for the other three, had a few of Serenity's landscape paintings hanging above a trio of adjacent couches. The sofas and glass coffee tables sat against the opposite wall from the big electronic control board where Robin sat, which could record, adjust, and transmit anything from the other three rooms.

Connected by three soundproof doors, the other rooms were similar but varied in sized. Sound absorbing foam was plastered in patches on the walls and edges. The smallest one was an isolation room for recording simpler items, and the middle one was larger to act as a radio host section for multiple individuals. By far the largest was the live room, which had a larger access door to fit bulky instruments inside.

As of now, it was only Elizabeth and a microphone at the moment. She swayed back and forth happily on her black heels. Her tail waggled in synchronization with the swing of her ebony tent dress as her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Is that good enough for the recording tomorrow?"

"It just might be," Robin suggested as he took a sip from his water bottle before placing it back on a tiny shelf beneath the audio board. "We could test another one to find out… Are you feeling up for the next song then?"

"Okay, but I have a question," she stated as she placed a finger to her lips in thought. "When can I try those Japanese and Korean Pop songs I chose with these?"

Robin merely smiled. "You want people to understand your debut, right? Since at least everyone in Chaldea speaks English, that would be your best starting point. I promise afterward we can spread into different languages, but I want you to start your career off with a bang."

They had heard from Gabrielle and a few others that it wasn't uncommon to do cover songs until one hit viral fame; They were recognizable and nailing one was a surefire way to get noticed. Increasing popularity would come after they formed a solid Chaldean fan base and saved humanity. There were also the issues with a historic, spiritual figure becoming a pop star, but he would find a way across that bridge when his idol got to it. Though she looked a little disappointed, she nodded happily anyway. "…Okay! I trust you, producer!"

"Great," Robin responded as he began bracing himself for the next onslaught of her voice. "In that case, how about we move on to that Kelly Clarkson song next?"

"Since U Been Gone, coming right up! Start it whenever, producer!" Elizabeth smiled eagerly.

When she was just letting her optimism flow out so readily, it was difficult to believe she was the younger version of the dreaded count; One also had to ignore the dragon appendages too, of course. Elizabeth just looked like a dreaming girl who wanted her taste of pop stardom. There were more fantastical and wild ideas in Chaldea, sure, but hers was not an easy one to accomplish. Regardless, if it meant keeping her from falling into that dark abyss of her future, he'd help her on this new path.

Though, with every ear destroying song that came through the headphones, he would question his own potential idiocy. He was trying to alter the impossible yet again all for someone else's satisfaction. At the cost of himself, who he regrettably barely understood, he was selfishly helping someone else out with their problem. Even if he did so willingly, he still questioned why, since there would be no discernible reward for the archer. It would only end with more work, scheduling, studying, and management for the idol.

However, consequences and circumstances didn't stop him from helping then, and it wouldn't stop him now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was approaching ten at night at Club Cove, and his ears were stilling ringing a bit; Asking Elizabeth to do high note songs was probably a bad idea. He didn't really care at this point, since sooner or later she would have to practice them. Sighing to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck, he took another sip of his sake in silence since the only other patron sat a few stools away. Drinking was always his favorite way to end a day.

…at least until his thoughts always rotated to his biggest personal dilemma…

It was such sad irony that his quiet moments spent drinking, which he savored, often led to him to the fact he still didn't feel complete. "I never thought the usually jovial Robin Hood could look so glum."

"You don't know me that well then…" he chuckled dryly to the only other patron. He turned to the kimono-clad assassin a few chairs down as she casually drank from her bottle of water. Almost glowing in her yellow kimono in the dimmer light, he was always curious why Shiki would occasionally come to the bar just to drink water. However, the silent assassin made for great quiet companionship on the rare occasions they met.

She seemed a little more talkative to him today though, as she stared with a tiny glint of curiosity. "You're usually with Drake and Fergus at this hour."

"They made plans with others. That's fine. I'm used to being alone," he replied quietly as he took another sip of sake. At least the conversation was distracting from the thumping migraine.

"I guess we have that in common," Shiki commented as she stared at her water bottle on the counter.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're usually with one of the other Japanese girls when they go drinking, aren't you?"

She remained quiet in response, though he couldn't perceive stepping on anything. Even if it was neither confirmed nor denied, he decided to go with his nihilistic gut and say he was wrong. She certainly never acted like a social person to begin with. Then again, Shiki was one of the few mysteries in Chaldea since she hardly talked about herself, so anything he knew was mostly gossip from Marie; That meant it had to be taken with a grain of salt for her possible excited exaggerations.

"So why are you here if you're not hanging around Shuten, Okita, or one of the others?"

Shiki shrugged. "Probably as good of a reason as you being here alone. I just feel like it."

He couldn't fault her on that, but he still chuckled. "Bars are usually where people go to sulk about their problems."

Slowly turning to face him again, she eyed him with a hint of skepticism. He sighed, feeling he crossed a line, but it was gone with the wind. Shiki tilted her head slightly, "…Is that why you're here then?"

Hell, might be the reason he was here every night. He could truthfully drink anywhere he wanted when it came time, but when alone, he'd always find himself at either the bar depending on which was open and how he felt. His own casual banter had somehow turned on him, and he wondered if it was his subconscious telling him to drink his regrets and frustrations away every night… Here he thought he was coming just for peaceful solitude.

"Maybe, maybe not," he answered vaguely with a slow exhale. "If I was, I'd probably be dead silent or spilling the beans to someone."

"My programming is always prepared to listen and withhold personal information if that is the drink you desire," Lex declared from its floating position.

Shiki and Robin found themselves smirking, but the archer shook his head. "No, that's quite alright… My story is rather boring anyway."

"Robin Hood can't be that boring if it's told to kids as a story," Shiki quipped before taking a sip from her water.

"No… but I'm not exactly Robin Hood anyway," he admitted, making the pseudo-servant turn back to him in slight confusion. Right, she wasn't your typical servant… which meant her information on other heroes was based on what she actually knew.

"Then who were you before the title?" Shiki asked flatly, though her tone was more inquisitive than he's ever heard.

With a small frown, Robin remained quiet. That question struck far harder than a hit from a servant could ever deal, but he always hid it well. After a pause, he answered. "…I don't know."

Shiki blinked. "…You don't know?"

He shook his head slowly, because he couldn't say he did. Robin's understanding of himself was straightforward yet deplorably bare. Most of his limited self-understanding was gained during his tenure in Chaldea, including drinking to past the time in merry bliss. He had to search hard through what glimpses he could from that village, but try as he might, no identity could be grasped. He became just a nameless thief who knew not of himself before he took up the legendary mantle of Robin Hood.

There were some things he remembered from the childhood, but it was a mixed bag. His father was a druid, and he was on good terms with the fairies. The villagers disliked him, so he remained within the forest, usually alone until the fairies wanted to visit for one reason or another. Despite that, he couldn't register any glimpse of who his orphaned self was, only what he chose to became.

It was bothersome considering how well everyone else knew themselves. Whether they boasted of who they were like Nero or Ozymandias, or originally questioned their own possible worth like Joan, at least they had something to hold dear. He was just another in a line that held the mythical title, who dreamed only of a simple, peaceful life among the woods with no regrets or troubles. With that as his only rope, he clung on to what remained of his identity and tried to forge something out of it.

"It's as if I was a blank slate until I decided to become Robin Hood…" he found himself confessing. His immature sense of justice… The self-loathing of his own combat style… Loving peace and solitude… All of his own beliefs and interests felt right, yet baseless; He didn't know if it was the desires of his old identity, or an influential impression pushed on him for becoming one of the many who became the legend.

"Maybe I did know clearly before then. They say a big life event could make one lose sight of who they are…" he chuckled dryly and took a sip of his sake. As Lex hovered over to refill his cup dutifully, he shook his head. "Is it possible something could make a person lose an identity entirely? …Ah, ignore me… I guess the alcohol is talking…"

"…I guess I know what you mean…" It was a ghost of a whisper, but he heard it. Robin turned to the black-haired assassin, spotting the glint of uncertainty before it fled. She turned back to her water bottle, and he stared back at his refilled cup. That was something she had muttered, but evidently didn't want heard. He'd just keep it to himself. After an awkward silence, she spoke up, "I guess you don't have a wish if that's the case?"

"A simple one. Nothing crazy or selfless," he answered truthfully. She nodded her head in understanding as he shrugged. "Just living satisfied one day at a time is enough for me. I guess it's a good thing I have no one to miss or remember, but I've got no one to look forward to seeing again either."

After turning back to Shiki, he saw her staring at her water bottle once more. He couldn't read her face or emotions, though that was usually the case for many. The Japanese girls were usually the ones to coax any emotion out of her. Maybe she was thinking about who she wanted to see again since she was rescued in that singularity and brought to Chaldea. That or she was getting tired of talking and wanted some silence; Maybe Drake and Fergus were rubbing off on him with their talkative drinking spirits.

"Sorry for breaking the silence," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know where that came from honestly…"

"If it helped you get something off your chest…" she shrugged and took a sip of her water. She sounded like her usual self again.

"Right… well, thanks for listening I guess. I promise I won't let the alcohol do the talking next time," the archer swore, which thankfully brought out a small smirk from the assassin.

To his surprise, she tossed a small smile at him. "I hope you maybe you'll find what you're looking for."

"Yeah. Me too," he mumbled as he gently waved his cup before him.  _'Easier said than done though...'_

The doors to Club Cove opened, making Robin turn around curiously as laughter filled the large room. He spotted Shuten's lilac kimono as she sauntered over to them, but her partner was faster. The blur that was Ibaraki bolted to his side swiftly, making her approach seem like a yellow comet in her own dandelion kimono. Her golden, tiger-like orbs gazed up at him and she asked, "Oh? I wasn't aware you've come to drink with us too."

To the berserker's discontent, Robin turned back to Shiki. "I thought you were drinking here alone?"

Shiki smirked lightly. "You assumed, Robin. I never answered the question."

"How dare you just ignore me!" Ibaraki complained as Shuten giggled on her final approach. "For your heinous actions, I demand tribute! Tribute!"

Robin rolled his eyes and waved over Lex. "Yeah, yeah, nice excuse… Hey Lex, can you get the berserker here a Milky Way? Maybe a Snickers, a Twix, or a Butterfinger if they're out?"

Her eyes sparkled as the robot moved to answer.  _'Good. Last thing I need is a bigger headache before I start my late studies… which I should probably stop putting off already…'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_For the fifth day in a row, Robin found himself ascending the steps of the neighboring clay brick structure. King Gil giving Chaldea an entire block for housing purposes was an unfathomable and ridiculous idea. Servants didn't need sleep, and he was the most arrogant and selfish king in existence. However, he did, and it was possibly a bad idea considering it made servants feel too at home. Such was the case for Elizabeth, who found the cloth beds somehow comfortable when they had their own work to do._

_He didn't know what was more annoying: Doing the boring and mundane chores for King Gil, or having to wait longer than necessary for Elizabeth to wake up every morning. "Sheesh… That dragon princess sure loves sleeping in…"_

_At the very least, her extra slumber made it possible for him to gather his thoughts. They had wound up job partners since the other servants close to her were already teamed up. It made sense considering he wound up being the lancer's so-called 'manager' thanks to that memorial essence from the fifth singularity. It was as annoying of a title now as it was then, but she was adamant he should do it._

_It was surprising and frustrating he had silently allowed this to go on for so long._

_Admittedly, it did forge a strange friendship between them. He found the lancer far more bearable than he had ever expected, but there were some trade-offs. Spending any amount of time from her led to terrible teases and jokes from his two best drinking buddies. That was just a trivial point compared to the real issue though. They were on good terms, and friends didn't lead other people on. He was no knight or chivalrous man like his former master; He didn't want to be, but it was wrong to keep pretending he was 'alright' with being her manager._

_She'd likely be down about it for the rest of the day, but he had to be honest. It's been bothering him more and more since it became a fact of life two months ago, but only now did he have the reason to end it. As a friend, he couldn't lie to the lancer any longer. He'd just have to wake her up and break the news early rather than wait much longer; Maybe he could wait a few minutes at most so she wasn't groggy._

_Robin walked down the silent hallway, sighing to himself that everyone was much more prompt. He passed by the door to Vlad's room, which meant Elizabeth should be the next one. With a small frown, he stopped before the wooden barrier and lifted his hand to knock. After three swift raps on the door, he waited. Silence answered him, so he repeated the process. He rolled his eyes when there was still no response, but he could definitely feel her presence inside and hear some mumbling._

" _Sleeping rather hard today, aren't you…" he grumbled as he casually opened the door, no longer caring what awaited; It wasn't his fault she was sleeping in._

_His cape fluttered with the opening draft upon entering the room. Quietly, the irritated archer looked towards the bed of the tiny room. Only a few wicker baskets and clay pots to decorate the one-windowed room, which was the standard for all of them. He could see the dragon horns and vibrant hair of the little lancer peeking out from under the blanket as her tail swayed beside the bed. Shaking his head in annoyance, the archer opened his mouth to-_

_Sniffling stopped him cold. His mouth slowly closed as he listened intently, confirming it was not his imagination. A few sobs leaked out from the lancer, and the blanket trembled slightly with the concealed servant. It fell to the side, showing clenched eyes with wet streaks across her face. He heard her whisper, "…Why is everyone so mean…"_

"… _Elizabeth?" he found himself calling out. She didn't budge or answer._

_The slumbering lancer, trapped in sleep, trembled further. "No! Go away! I want to be an idol… I don't want to be hated! I'm not like Carmilla!"_

_His mouth opened to speak, but there were no words. He only listened to her sleeping cries as her nightmare continued. "I don't want to be that me! Stop lying… Stop lying…! My life isn't a mistake! …I'm not a mistake… right…? I can be an idol… I want to be an idol! …That can't be wrong, can it?"_

_Robin didn't try to rouse her from the nightmare. He found his movement automatic as his feet marched him outside the room. After shutting the door, he leaned against the nearby wall in silence; This was not something he was supposed to be seeing. Elizabeth's private despair was not something she would want known, so he refused to look… but he could still hear her crying and trembling. No, he couldn't let her know he saw this; In case it would change how she acted, he had to pretend he didn't see a thing… but it would bother him._

_Finding himself walking back towards the stairs, Robin had to wonder if this is why she was always sleeping in. Was this what it was like for her every night? Her smile seemed so genuine and powerful every day, yet beneath it all lay this lake of misery. That sight put a lot of doubt and questions into his mind, and it frustrated him. He had become so frustrated and selfish in his own annoyed view of her that he was blinded to something right before him… until now._

_Suddenly, Robin was second guessing whether he wanted to stop being her manager or not._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

' _That morning… It's better than something from my past, at least…'_  It was a callous thought, but it was the preferable to one of his occasional nightmares.

Stirred from his slumber, Robin groaned lightly upon feeling the stiffness in his neck. He was upright and sitting in a chair or couch, but he forgot where in his briefly groggy state. Judging by the softness of the cushions and the warm blanket on him, it was likely the salon; Marie had plenty of 'emergency' blankets stockpiled in case servants or employees fell asleep. Feeling content, he opened his eyes and began stretching out the kinks in his neck.

Robin found himself on one of the many couches facing the large windows. It was early morning as evidenced by the twilight hues of deep blues that barely silhouetted falling snow. If not for the currently dim lights of the salon that mixed with the closest snowflakes, it would have seemed like another trance. Instead, as they silently fell before him, Robin clutched the small blanket and tried to figure out exactly what time it was. How did he manage to fall asleep here like Hector?

Upon looking at the coffee table before him, he saw the many books he had borrowed from the library. Memory refreshed, he shook his head at the scattered variety. A financial book lay open before him, and there was a larger closed one written for basics of management. The most prominent were two books on the history of the music industry and publishing, which had several personal bookmarks poking out of their many pages. The seldom checked out books would definitely be an undeniable cause of why he had fallen asleep.

With a yawn, the archer took the crimson blanket off of himself. He was glad he had the hindsight to dress into white sweatpants with an emerald tank top for added comfort; Then again, it likely only aided in accidentally falling asleep. Staring at his books, the archer folded the blanket properly and placed it beside him. He wiggled his bare feet and began scanning for his- "Your flippy-floppys are beside the coffee table."

As Marie giggled, Robin turned to face the matron of the room. She stood behind his couch with her arms behind the back of her scarlet off-shoulder dress. Rocking back and forth on her feet, Marie happily eyed the archer as he ran a hand through his messy hair, "What time is it?"

"A little past seven in the morning."

He groaned. Today was going to be one of his range days and he was already missing the first rounds. He rubbed his face with one hand as Marie briefly turned around to wave at her room companions entering. She turned back to Robin and giggled. "You've been sleeping here since I came to grab my purse at midnight! I had to put your book on the table and cover you with the blanket! You're so productive~!"

"What can I say? It's definitely not like me," Robin joked, making Marie laugh harder.

It was only a partial truth. Even though he didn't know most of himself prior to taking up the legendary mantle, he understood his likes and dislikes well. His desire was to enjoy a calm, peaceful life, which was a far cry from the path his valorous urges brought him down. How many years had he spent defending that village when he dreamed of only comfort in that forest? He wished for idle bliss, yet he was beyond productive to allow others to live that simple desire he yearned to grasp.

Though he would not regret it, there was always that irritation he never seemed to do what he personally wanted with his free time. Even now, where he lived a carefree life until battle called, he found himself answering obligations once more. However, the irritation always rested with himself; As much as he played it off, he couldn't turn a blind eye to doing what was right in his heart. Regardless if would benefit him, or get him betrayed and killed like his last life, he would do it without care for the consequences.

To be fair, it was different this time.

Seeing Elizabeth's quiet despair was like watching the terrible cries of the villagers suffering under tyrannical rule. She was the younger self of the dreaded Blood Countess, yes, but it was hard to remember that when you saw the small girl crying under her covers. She was also gifted a second chance to get what she wanted, and she wholeheartedly pursued it like he did his carefree lifestyle. The difference was… he had obtained his simple desire months ago whereas she still struggles for any recognition.

Yet, even against the endless complaints and criticism, she still endured and practiced singing daily in her room. He had been blind to her struggles due to his own irritation for being dragged into something he wanted no part of. With their strange friendship, he had just been playing nice for her sake… but that was then. Nearly unwillingly at first, he was compelled to aid and guide her. It was frustrating it soaked into his time, but it would not be as terrible as knowing Elizabeth may fall once more into her pit of past sins because he decided not to do something about it.

Robin was no knight, but he was definitely not a villain either. He had surprised her by declaring he'd definitely ensure she'd succeed as her producer, which she laughed about; He still didn't understand the difference between a manager and producer. The lancer only laughed it off and said he would be her producer then, and that she would be holding him to that vow. At that point, there was no going back, but he found he didn't care anymore… even if the migraines from her singing were almost endless.

Exhaling as his body awakened completely, Robin began gathering the assorted books as Marie helped. She raised the book regarding the music publishing and smiled fondly at him. "What you're doing is really sweet, you know? No one else would go so far for her… 'singing ability' except you."

"Maybe I just want to see the look on Nero's face when she overthrows that empress," Robin joked with a small smirk, making Marie shake her head and giggle.

"Oh, playing it off~! Seriously, Robin... It's such a sweet sight. I've never seen her so happy since you began openly supporting her. No one ever thought you'd do it."

"Neither did I," he admitted as he stood up and stretched. "Yet here I am, borrowing strange books from the library and planning her victory without being able to use my traps."

"Just don't make it a habit of falling asleep in random places," Marie noted as she picked up the blanket and smiled. "The producer's image reflect on the idol too, no~?"

Robin rolled his eyes but smiled. "Right... Thanks for the advice, Marie. If you don't mind me, I have to get changed and blow some steam before the range closes. Elizabeth has a big day ahead of her, but I need to get my own relaxation when I can."

She looked confused at his declaration, but he meant it; Not even Elizabeth knew what he had scheduled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Three targets shattered instantly within a fraction of a second from each other. Another one was barely raised before yet another crossbow bolt sundered it from existence. One more traced target crumbled from the fifth shot before a pause broke the sequence. As the sixth and seventh one rose and began moving, a well-timed projectile bore a hole through both.

No one could ever question Robin Hood's effectiveness in the field. Through cunning and devious traps, he could sap an army of its combat power to give his allies much better odds. Key leadership would find themselves systematically taken out no matter how well they concealed their rank. He was a master of precision and guerilla warfare, and he had silently helped turn the tide on many occasions. Despite that, he never openly boasted about it; There was nothing honorable about how he did it.

Chuckling to himself, Robin kept firing bolt after bolt down range from his port. The firing line was rather empty today, though the friendly banter between Arash and Tota further away provided some ambiance for the battle-clad archer. Not even Billy's rapid fire draws from beside him shattered his current concentration; Rather, his focus was already split to begin with, and the gunslinger to his left clearly saw it.

"You're a little off today, Green," Billy observed as the previous nickname fired off his tongue. "A few millimeters away from perfect bulls-eyes."

"I guess you're right, Thunder…" Robin replied with the gunslinger's own name. It was usually at the range and singularities they called themselves by the names the cowboy and his memorial counterpart used. Robin was one of Billy's first friends when he arrived. After all the time spent together in the fifth singularity, it was no surprise Billy the Kid would be the one to notice anything wrong considering how long he fought alongside the other Robin.

"Too bad you can't be more like Arjuna when he's trifled about something," Billy mentioned quietly as he motioned further down the line. Past Arash and Tota, Arjuna was absolutely demolishing targets as they rose. His eyes always occasionally seemed narrower these days, but it was hard to tell. He wondered if it had anything to do with how rather stiff he had become when around the master-in-training. He thought all the Indian servants would all love that overly respectful magus.

Robin shook his head as Arjuna incinerated another wave of targets like they were snowflakes. "I've just got a lot of planning and other annoying thoughts on the mind."

Billy holstered his revolver temporarily before drawing it to place three shots through the same bullet hole. "I reckon you always did your traps and planning  _before_  you start shooting."

With a shake of his head, Robin fired another bolt. "Not that sort. Plans for the day ahead. I'm managing two schedules, don't forget."

"Right, right," the gunslinger nodded as he tipped his Stetson to cover his eyes. Without looking, he emptied an entire cylinder into six separate targets perfectly in under a second. He raised his hat and smirked. "You've been doing that for a month now. What makes today so special?"

"That request I put in with Babbage and Edison has finally come in. With any luck, it's exactly what Liz needs."

"Advanced voice lessons with Jeanne?" Billy quipped and he spun his revolver casually in one hand. Robin tossed him a small stink eye, making him laugh. "The kid kids! I know you tried that already… She is Liz's role model after all."

It used to be just jealousy for having Chaldea love her voice. Soon it grew to pure envy for the Holy Maiden's singing ability, which was undoubtedly angelic. The ever kind and compassionate saint even tried giving her vocal lessons, but that didn't exactly work out; Elizabeth's singing problem resided with the fact her voice was laced with uncontrolled prana. It was a subdued version of her dragon's breath leaking out into the air with every note which caused the painful reverberations.

Honestly, no one actually knew what Elizabeth's signing was really like over the pain; Even Nero, who was her idol rival and occasional singing partner… who was admittedly just bad.

Hopefully, it was his secret request that would change that today. True to his word, he was willing to do whatever it took to get Elizabeth her fans and idol status. Although she was managing the cute look even with a tail, wings, and horns, an idol needed a voice that swooned the masses with pleasure and not pain. His method was going to be underhanded, and he was uncertain if Elizabeth was going to appreciate such treachery and deceit; He was just going to do it anyway.

"You'll be out of targets again if you keep that pace up," Robin observed. Billy merely shrugged.

"Good thing my shooting partner has plenty of cows to coral... Mind if I snag a few of yours?"

With a smirk, Robin sent a bolt through two of Billy's targets, making him scoff. The gunslinger casually sent three rounds into Robin's selection as punishment, though both smirked. Suddenly, their makeshift shooting match was off to a running start as they tried to smack down as many targets as they could. Unfortunately, Robin was nowhere near as fast as the quick-shot cowboy, but that suited him fine. His rare competitive side needed a small release every now and then too.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While Babbage finished the final touches on the secret device, Robin chose to spend the time elsewhere; The Robotics Hanger was too loud to just laze around. Instead, his usual spot in the forest of the Tropicana sector served nicely. It was one of many quaint little spots the casters developed against the resort's carefully designed walls, far from any disturbance. He couldn't even hear the sounds of combat caused by Brynhildr and her two polearm students.

The small hill and cliff blended well with the boundary to make it feel natural, but it wasn't just the seclusion that earned this one high marks. A small waterfall cascaded against the rocks by the tiny pond. It leaked out to form a babbling brook that would end near the waterslides the children loved. With a few lily pads and a fallen palm as a makeshift bench, it was a picturesque cove that mimicked the forests he dwelled best. The palm trees and tropical shrubs were a quiet reminder it wasn't perfect, but he didn't care.

It was perfect enough for him.

Here he could fall back into the glimpses of his past where he raced among the many trees or sat in silent meadows. Though he despaired often as a youth for how lonely he was, at least the fairies and animals provided some company; With their help, loneliness wasn't as painful in later years. Though the forest held some bad memories of solitude, its surrounding presence was still a welcome embrace he always unconsciously sought.

Sitting on the lone trunk, Robin exhaled deeply with a serene smile. He had changed into jade formal pants and a matching vest in preparation for later. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up into perfect cuffs, partially out of foresight not to get them wet or dirty. He raised his clenched hand up and out patiently, listening to the newest sounds of the resort in anticipation. Robin had been sitting there for only twenty minutes, but it was time to see Helena's personal project for himself.

Gentle chirps of birds were the newest sound within the forest, but they weren't just an illusion. He opened his hand to reveal some tiny seeds that glowed with a very feint green aura. Almost immediately, two blue sparrows and a yellow warbler landed on nearby branches. To his delight, one of the chirping sparrows glided from the leafy limb and onto the makeshift bird feeder. It hopped across his arm and towards the seeds before happily munching into them.

"As friendly as she said," Robin hummed to himself as he watched the other two birds join the first; His hand was quite crowded already. "I'll have to get the bigger bag next time."

They were only three of countless automata that have been developed by Helena, which Edison mass produced. With their introduction, the resort felt even more alive, though there were no worries of overpopulation since they couldn't breed. The best part was they were designed to refuel their mana only through crafted bird feed, so a scared Asterios wouldn't have to chase them away from the butterflies. Since Paracelsus' designed food was also mass produced by the American caster, that freed Helena to focus on her next pet project: Underwater life.

That was to be done in-between their work strengthening Chaldea's defenses, of course. He would lend a hand in that too if they ever needed it, but until then, there was only feed to disperse and not traps. Robin chuckled as a Blue Jay flapped onto his arm, eager for food. "You'll have to wait, little guy."

The bird chirped back at him, twitching its head as it looked around. When birds were around, enemies didn't suspect there was danger, so he quickly mastered the art of not scaring them. Between his ambush strategies and all that time he spent in the woods, bird watching had quickly become the lone hobby he could remember. Other wildlife was fun to watch, but there was just something majestic about watching these little things fly about in the air in total freedom. Thankfully Helena made them far less skittish than their real counterparts.

There were a wide variety for him to enjoy here, and his curiosity for what else rested in the canopies grew when the birds finally finished the seeds. As the tiny automata hopped around on the trunk and ground, Robin grabbed his maroon backpack from the other side of the makeshift bench. He opened it and quickly took out a small bag of mixed seed and nuts. With one quick motion, he opened it and spread the seeds out on the grass between him and the small pond.

Results were immediate as he laughed. More of the watching birds, some in different colors and species, had landed to enjoy the feast. "I guess bird watching will be easy here."

His eyebrows rose upon hearing a louder, unusual caw. His eyes widened with curiosity as the large black bird came for a landing, spooking some of the smaller ones into hopping away briefly. He thought it was a crow at first due to its size, but the magnificent beak and white patches sank the thought. It stared at him briefly with its ocean blue eye before carefully plucking some seeds with its large, orange bill. It made the archer reach into his backpack to extract the small guidebook Helena had thoughtfully created.

Flipping through its pages quickly, he identified the bird before him as one of the many rainforest birds; Helena was sure to include appropriate avian species for the resort too. Robin stared between the colorful picture and the apparently famous bird, which was quickly joined by another. "Toco Toucan…"

With sudden realization, he checked his watch. Robin chuckled at his paranoia since only a few minutes had past. He best be careful though; He could lose track of his schedule watching these colorful things. Once more, his worries were replaced by curiosity as a much larger, blue bird landed and eyed the larger nuts. With exceptionally loud caws, he watched the curious bird with yellow highlights easily crack open the hard nut. As he eagerly flipped through the guidebook, any paranoia was lost among chewing beaks.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Robin found himself walking to the salon, thankful he didn't get sidetracked by a bunch of macaws and the stunning Greater bird-of-paradise. He just completed installing the special device in the Recording Studio, which was a quick chore, so all that remained was putting it to use. Based on her free time, he had a few hunches where to find the little idol, so he would start with the closest. On his way, he smiled and waved to Fergus as he walked towards him in four-leaf clover print swim trunks and a towel.

"Robin! Drake brought in a haul of new kegs from the singularity, but she's still getting more! You good for a few drinks tonight to celebrate something random?"

"When am I not?" he replied with a smirk as the saber laughed. They high-fived as they passed. "See you tonight. I hope at least one is sake."

The saber laughed. "Maybe? Only she has the manifest! There's Spanish rum at least!"

Publishing studies would be put off until after drinking, but it's not like Elizabeth had an audience to sell CDs and merchandise to… yet. If all went well, she'd get that today, and tonight's drinks would be in celebration. With a calm smile and hands in his pockets, Robin walked the final length of the hallway in optimistic silence. A cleaning robot stared briefly as he meandered into Salon de Marie.

Though Marie and her staff were clustered around the bar, he only gave a brief wave and smile. He turned towards the knitting group's signature lunchtime spot and approached. His search had ended quickly since Elizabeth was spending time with her uncle; He spotted the sitting lancer thanks to her frilly cyan retro dress and wagging tail. The other women in the group were happily knitting while eyeing their male companion as he chatted quietly with an excited Elizabeth. It was Boudica who noticed Robin approaching first.

The rider in a red dress and white throw-over waved to him with a smile. "Good afternoon, Producer Robin!"

"Rather formal today, Master Chef Boudica," he responded in turn as the others looked to him as he swiftly glimpsed their projects. Medea's magenta wrap dress was partially buried under her lengthy work; It appeared to be an white table cover. The uniformed Naomi seemed to be making a larger, crocheted flower identical to the one that always sat in her hair. Boudica's looked to be a small throw over she happily constructed. "You girls having a good day?"

"Yes! Thanks for asking, producer!" Elizabeth answered for them, making the others chuckle. She turned bashfully nervous. "… You're certain my voice will sound good when recorded?"

"I believe that will be the case, yes," he stated at he patted her on her head. "We'll have to work something out for live performances, but for now, recordings will have to do. We'll be sure your first live performance is as perfect as you dream it to be."

As he gently patted Elizabeth on her head, he glanced to the curious work by her robed uncle. Looking regal as always in that black luxury wardrobe, the Prince of Wallachia's hands were moving furiously to finish the small project. It looked like a cap of sorts, but there were some holes in its desi- Vlad smiled and quickly stopped knitting. "Here you go, Elizabeth. Extra early just for you."

The small lancer cheered as Vlad quickly slipped the cap onto her head. Two straps were quickly connected along the sides to secure it to her horns, making it fit snugly on her head. Robin was slowly nodding in realization that it had been upside down when he was finishing it. Formed partially like a baseball cap, the bill had been modelled after a dragon's snout. Coupled with two cartoonish eyes and spine scales that matched her hair, it was actually a fitting accessory; He'd file it under possible merchandise for mass sales when she hit it big.

"Thank you, Uncle Vlad!" Elizabeth cheered as she leaned towards him on her ottoman and kissed his cheek. She hugged him, and he gladly returned the embrace as the rest of his group cooed, though Boudica was the loudest. After breaking apart, Liz looked up at Robin eagerly, and he noticed the cap's cartoonish pupils actually moved like googly eyes. He chuckled as the lancer practically bounced in her seat. "It's time, producer! I can't wait! Let's go!"

"Your enthusiasm is almost contagious," Medea noted with a small smile.

"Mine would be too if someone was recording me sing," Naomi pointed out. Medea and Boudica turned to her with sly smirks, making the employee pout. "…Oh quiet! If I  _could_  sing. Happy?"

Boudica giggled as Medea chuckled and changed topics for her friend's sake. "We shouldn't keep the idol waiting any longer."

"Nothing to worry about. The room isn't just going to get up and move," Robin reassured as the lancer jumped from her seat. Regardless, she grabbed his wrist and began tugging him along. He rolled his eyes and waved to the others. "I hope you four enjoy your lunch!"

"Good luck on your recordings!" Naomi offered as Elizabeth waved back to them. "We'd like to hear how it went after!"

Robin nodded while withholding his own amusement and hopes. They were a supportive group for Elizabeth, though their hesitation did appear whenever she asked if someone could listen to her singing. It was only to be expected considering it was a painful experience, but his own willingness to sit through it in her practices had definitely revived her precious hopes. If all went well, there should be no more low points after today, and those four would be among her first fans.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Ohhh~! This microphone is cute!" Elizabeth pointed out as she skipped into the live room. Though the stand and audio cord was the same, there was a customized microphone sitting in place of the old one. It was a little thicker and longer than the usual one, but still fit perfectly on the slot. Painted in hot pink and complete with fluffy-looking side wings, it was finished with a golden star at the front. "So this was your gift for me, producer?"

Robin chuckled as he reached inside to close the door behind her. "I thought you'd like it. Good thing is you can take it anywhere you wish. You can thank Babbage and Edison for it."

"But I should thank you too because you requested it!" she chirped, making the archer smile and shrug. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"We  _could_  test if you could wait or not," he teased, making her turn to him with a pout as he closed the door. He laughed as he couldn't hear her complaints, but could see her flailing on the other side of the window. He simply sat down, took his time turning the board on, and slowly placed the headphones on properly. After adjusting his own speaker mic to sit before him, he flicked on the transmitter switch to talk to the idol… who was still giving a half-hearted pout.

"Alright, Liz. How about we start with a test run? Feel free to do some scales so I can readjust the board."

"Alright," she responded quietly as he silently prayed this would work. He had done flat adjustments on the board since Jeanne, Mozart, and Tristan had used the room earlier, so all that remained was hopefully fine tuning her voice to the new microphone. The device in question was specialized beyond just aesthetics, and he had secretly helped gather extra materials to properly forge it. Whether or not it was going to work would be answered in the next few seconds as Elizabeth finished her deep breaths. He braced his ears just in case it was-

_**~~Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do~~** _

Robin would have felt himself relaxing if he wasn't trying to hide the pure shock from his face.

_**~~Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do~~** _

It worked. The microphone was working perfectly. Robin could have been jumping with the relief of success, but he didn't to keep his surprise in line. This was definitely going to be Elizabeth's big day and she didn't realize it yet. To think it was all thanks to overhearing a choice insult too.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_The gym had a surprising number of people today, but Fergus was always happy to impress the females. "I'm beatings you in reps, Robin!"_

" _You're always beating me in reps!" the archer shot back incredulously._

_Why was he even having a one-hundred-kilogram speed lifting contest with Fergus anyway? Regardless, he kept his legs firm beneath his black track pants to maintain balance on the bench, but it wasn't necessary. Lifting this weight was a joke and didn't dampen his emerald tank top with a hint of sweat. The only reason Fergus' chiseled abs and well sculpted upper body were glistening with perfection was because he purposefully smeared his drinking water on himself to attract some attention._

_Combined with the lifting contest's pumping motion, of course it worked._

_The saber in white gym shorts laughed as he casually kept lifting on the bench beside him. Robin kept it up with a small scowl as Fergus waggled his eyebrows at two of the nearby female employees. One of them, who usually slept with Fergus, bit her lip while she sashayed playfully away from him in her own tight workout clothes. Robin rolled his eyes, hoping the barbell would remain the only thing Fergus lifted for now. Although, he admittedly felt great the other one occasionally eyed him with interest too._

_The small clock between them buzzed loudly, ending the tiny competition. After racking the bar, Fergus shot to his feet and cheered. "A hundred eighty in a minute!"_

" _One hundred. Passing grade," Robin declared as he sat up on the bench, making Fergus laugh and pat him on the back._

" _I'll be back, Robin. Gonna to say hello to Cassandra and see if she's up for a little game of Twister with Medb and I tonight," the saber commented with a grin and flashed a thumbs up. The archer snickered, making Fergus bellow as he walked off to chase the beauty._

_Robin remained sitting, wondering how long he had to slack off while Fergus was- "Two points for us!"_

_The archer looked to the center of the gymnasium, where Kuro had happily cheered. The tanned Einzbern stood below one of the lowered basketball hoops, holding the ball against her pink sports bra with one hand. Her other wiped some sweat off her palm onto her tiny white gym shorts as her partner came up to her. With matching smirks, Blackbeard high-fived Kuro while letting out a winning cheer. The man in a black t-shirt and white track pants crossed his arms with Kuro as they shot competitive snickers to their opposition._

_Anne and Mary matched their stares with smirks of their own. Though a nearby scoreboard showed they were losing by double digits, it was not getting to them. Instead, they both stood with arms akimbo on their matching black booty shorts. Their near-identical loose shirts were tied with a knot at the back and had red lettering that said 'one-half hers'; Anne's was white while Mary's was black._

" _Ten minutes on the clock… The game ain't over till the fat lady sings," Mary pointed out as Anne caught the ball and spun it on one finger. "Prepare for our comeback game!"_

" _Maybe she's singing right now?" Kuro taunted back with a smirk. "Or someone's singing, because our lead isn't going to disappear."_

" _As long as it's not Nero or Elizabeth," Blackbeard stated bluntly, making the others laugh. "God knows Autotune can't save them… Well? You sailing or what?"_

_Robin had no idea what that phrase meant, but it sure did catch his attention. He filed it away for later as Anne quickly dribbled across the cour- In a blink, Kuro had swept in with a flirty wink and hand-blown kiss as she stole the ball from under her. The two girls were now chasing the speedy archer again as she made a beeline for the opposing court._

_While the female pirates' groans echoed in the gym, Robin started to ponder if the insult actually held some water; He tried quite a lot already... might as well see something new._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Elizabeth was still doing her scales, but the difference was astounding. Now that his ears weren't crying in pain, he actually found that Elizabeth had some natural talent. It wasn't pristine like Jeanne, but for what she wanted to do it was more than adequate. He was barely making any adjustments to fix anything; He only did it to keep her under the impression today was going only a little better than usual.

Autotune was something they already tried, but its failure still served as the secret basis for this hope. Since the real problem was Elizabeth's voice, which was unintentionally laced with her energy, the answer was rather simple: Make a device that absorbed magical energy but not the sound. It appeared like something easy the casters could make considering mana draining was a common practice, and sure enough it was. The real trick was just encapsulating it into a microphone, but that came with certain materials and some time.

' _Why hadn't anyone thought to try this before?'_

Not caring about the answer, Robin waved his hand above his head. Elizabeth completed her scales while bouncing on her feet; The enthusiasm was contagious, and he couldn't stop the small smirk from escaping. She smiled eagerly as her eyes twinkled. "Are we going straight to recording?"

"Let's just do one song as a warm up. You can do one of your Japanese ones just as a test."

"Oh~!  **YES, YES, YES~!** " Her eyes sparkled more. "Boa please! I wanna do Boa's Masayume Chasing!"

"As you wish then, future star. I'll switch it in real quick," Robin replied as he searched through the digital song listing. To be honest, he didn't care what song or artist it was since he just wanted to make sure he had everything down perfectly. He kept scrolling on the embedded computer through the many collected songs from the employees before finally stopping at the right one; The other languages were hard to miss since they used the language's characters.

He queued the song, and quickly did a test run to ensure the original vocals would be separated. On the other side of the window, Elizabeth was flipping through her notebook on the music stand to get to the lyrics. If he was as dutiful at ensuring everything was in order, she was just as dedicated in creating the sheet music for herself; That was one thing Mozart was more than willing to teach her personally, rather than vocals.

They both finished at the same time, and Robin nodded to her. She bowed back and smiled as he pressed the start button. The guitar began to play as Elizabeth swayed to get the jitters out of her legs. On the other side, Robin's fingers were slowly adjusting the levels for the track. All those many nights spent learning about music had quickly made him quite the audio engineer, even if his ears were in pain from all the practice. He was more than prepared to subtly adjust as Elizabeth began singing.

_**~~Yume wo otte mayoikonda~~  
** _ _**~~kokoro no mori no oku~~** _

Unconsciously, he went about the adjustment with relief and increasing satisfaction. The scales weren't just a fluke; Elizabeth's voice was actually something people could flock to listen to. He continued his minor adjustments on her microphone to make sure her singing was as pristine as it could be, but it also meant he paid attention to the actual lyrics for once.

The tune had sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place where. It suddenly ringed that this was probably sung sometime during Nero and Elizabeth's first little test concert a while back. He wasn't too positive because understanding any lyrics above the dreadful pain was a challenge. At least these days she listened to foreign songs before singing them to get the pronunciation correct; That was one bad habit he wanted to correct immediately. Combined with the special microphone, it actually sounded very pleasing to the ear this time.

As his mind automatically translated the words, he resisted a smile because it was rather fitting. Here was Elizabeth, singing a song about chasing a dream and having cried before obtaining it. The lyrics continued to flow, even as he made almost no adjustments as she and her heart danced and sang. It was almost like she was voicing her soul's hopeful tune of success. It was a victory she had unknowingly already achieved that he would unveil to her later.

However, he found his smile fading slightly at some of the other final lyrics.

_**~~(Hey! It's unbelievably hard, and I don't know who I really am)~~  
~~(Wake up and make up, repeating the pattern everyday its Fading Out)~~** _

With no more adjustments to make, his mind had occasionally snagged onto some of the words and lines. They said music spoke to the soul, and sometimes lyrics didn't have to be specific to pluck the strings. Some of his chords had been played, whether he wanted it or not, but he was positive Elizabeth didn't do it on purpose. She was smiling, but his own mind sighed in exasperation on a reminder of his vague identity. At least by the time the song ended, he was left satisfied.

But Elizabeth noticed the small hint of disappointment as he smiled; He didn't hide it well enough. "Ah! Was something off?"

To his luck, she guessed it was a personal problem. He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry about that, I was just thinking of something else."

He could bite his tongue at how he failed to find a proper excuse, but he shook it off to keep up the front. "I think we're all set though. Ready to record your first single and join Jeanne in the rankings?"

Her eyes sparkled as she bounced up and down happily. It was time to ensure Jeanne became a fellow singer, and not just someone to look up to. Hopefully it would be seen as a huge compliment for Jeanne who did her best to try and teach Elizabeth. Despite claiming she wasn't saint material, she sure had the patience and grace of one for teaching her warm up scales and finding her best octave; How she did it over the pain was anyone's guess.

"Alright then… let's start at the top and go on down. We will only do a few seconds pause as agreed upon... That still fine, idol?"

She nodded happily as he began scrolling to the first song. At the same time, he flipped a few new switches that had not been turned on before. Elizabeth was unaware, but this was where his real plan was starting. This underhanded move would probably make her outright furious with him, but she put her trust in the producer; Whether right or wrong, he had to do this for her.

The Recording Studio wasn't just capable of isolating its inhabitants from the rest of Chaldea; Its radio room made it obvious. As he carefully ensured everything was clear for her first recording and secret lunchtime special, he mentally apologized to Elizabeth for casting part of her wish aside. He knew she wanted her first live performance to be in front of everyone, and not as a broadcast behind closed doors. She wanted to see the happy looks on their faces in person after so long of being neglected and criticized.

Instead, he was being Chaldea's deceitful and underhanded archer, and ensuring all of Chaldea heard her sing her first recordings live. "Just give me a second, Liz. I'm going to mute myself to make sure I can record some commentary on a separate track just in case I need to leave reminders."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Loud and lively as ever, Tyler could barely hear anything over Iskandar's loud laughing and Kintoki's table slapping chuckles. Lord El-Melloi II, who wore the same black 'Pro Gamer' shirts the other two did, simply scowled as he took a bite of his apple. Iskandar and Tyler had finished telling Kintoki extra exaggerated details about the sudden dance off a few days ago. It made the caster scowl towards Tyler, though the employee merely shrugged as he loosened his tie.

"What? Brotoki thought it was fun-" Chaldea's intercom system beeped to life, bringing the lively conversation to an end. Curious and confused, the table turned with the rest of the cafeteria towards one of the many speakers while robots continued their tasks unabated.

**Good afternoon, Chaldea! Sorry to interrupt your meal.  
** **Today we have a special lunchtime bonus for everyone.  
** **Usually you would eat in silence, but we're doing something different today.  
** **Without further delay, I hope all of you enjoy Elizabeth Bathory's first live broadcast performance!**

The atmosphere went from silent to pure pandemonium in less time than it took Cu to finish a thirty-meter dash. Many were panicking, though some remained unusually still but clearly terrified; They were too stunned to move. Tyler was quickly trying to find worthy items to stick in his ears to brace for impact. Iskandar already had his hands against his head as he dove under the table like one of Nobunaga's bigger prank bombs was about to go off.

"What is he thinking!?" "She's going to kill us all!" "This is not the note I wanted my life to end on!" "I hope you die first for that pun!" "Oh god it's starting!"

With hands braced against his ears as the song started, Tyler kept his arms buried against the table.

_**~~ Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together~~  
~~I need the other one to hold you, Make you feel, make you feel better~~** _

Tyler blinked and slowly retreated from his protective shell. Like many other in the cafeteria, they were staring at each other in a mix of relief and bewilderment. It definitely wasn't the original singer, but many looked hard pressed to believe this was actually Elizabeth. As she kept singing though, the believers grew by the second. Even Iskandar was peeking his head over the table in shock like a fierce artillery bombardment had finally ended.

_**~~I should be over all the butterflies~~  
** _ _**~~But I'm into you, I'm into you~~** _

"Wow! Go Elizabeth! She sounds amazing!" someone finally cheered. She was joined by others in the cafeteria as the idol's voice sang through the cafeteria. Employee and servant alike were returning to their meals, but the chatter had shifted to match the upbeat song. Many previous conversations were discarded for the newest revelation. Most were surprised, but there were some who were thoroughly enjoying it; No one looked agitated or disgruntled. As the song reached its end, a good portion of the cafeteria sent a round of applause into the air, even if she couldn't hear them.

There was another round of cheers as she moved on to the second song.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Elizabeth's voice continued to sing through the salon with the upbeat tune, but no one was complaining. Mozart sat in complete astonishment with his hands still frozen on the keys of the piano. Sanson might have laughed since his uniformed workmate looked like a perfect statue, but he was just as frozen with surprise. By contrast, the knitting group was surprisingly lively with chatter which found even Vlad in more vivid animation than usual; He was clearly proud of his niece.

Mozart turned towards Marie and Mata Hari, who sat on two adjacent stools enthusiastically singing to Elizabeth's seventh song. "I threw a wish in the well~! Don't ask me I'll never tell~!"

_**~~I looked at you as it fell, And now you're in my way~~** _

"Mozart… your foot is…" Sanson muttered in disbelief.

The caster looked down in absolute horror. There was no doubt he was tapping his foot to the beat of a pop song, which could be seen as absolute heresy. He looked around quickly in search of anyone else who might have seen. Upon staring back at Sanson, he saw the usually stoic man was also tapping his foot while he sat on his Ottoman. Staring at each other nervously, the two uniformed employees slowly nodded to each other as their tapping feet ground to an immediate halt, likely by their conscious will.

"I didn't see anything," they both agreed in unison without hesitation.

_**~~Hey I just met you, And this is crazy~~  
~~But here's my number, Summon me maybe~~** _

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Robin kept his face calm and collected as Elizabeth finished up her final song. Roughly forty minutes of popular pop songs and she never messed up a single lyric. She did change some lyrics of that one catchy tune, but it was better fitting for the servants. Once he got the legality of this album figured out and studied further, maybe it could be published as a cover album. He could likely find a means to mass produce it through Edison… though likely with some sort of attached, obnoxious credit.

_**~~'Cause baby you're a firework~~  
** _ _**~~Come on show 'em what your worth~~** _

As she finished the final repeating lines, and the track ended, Robin cut the live room's feed and returned it to his microphone. "That's all, Chaldea! Thanks for listening to Elizabeth Bathory!"

The lancer tilted her head to the side curiously as Robin started flipping several switches. He flicked the channel between the rooms on and chuckled. "Sorry, Liz. I forgot to flip the switch to talk to you."

"Stupid producer…" Elizabeth reprimanded playfully, though she was still grinning. "Did I do great?"

"You did perfect. Come on out here so you can have a listen for yourself."

After smoothing her skirt, the enthusiastic lancer skipped to the separating door and opened it. In her eagerness to listen to herself, she didn't sense anything was amiss until she saw his growing frown. In truth, the guilt for betraying her had been growing as she continued to sing, and he wanted to cut the feed at one point. Instead, he let it continue, but now he was finally letting it show; He was no knight, but betraying someone who trusted them so innocently was still terrible.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry.

"…I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I lied to you."

Her tail drooped as she began fiddling with her fingers. "…I sound terrible don't I? It's okay, I already know you've been pretending all this time."

"No, that's not it," he responded firmly with a sigh. He scratched the back of his head and turned the chair to face the curious lancer. "You wanted your first live performance to be in front of everyone… You wanted to see some admiring faces and cheers for you, yet I…"

Both of them stared towards the door as Robin trailed off. There was no doubt both of them could feel the growing number of presences, and it confused them. Robin soon drew the connections as his eyes widened; Why did he think they wouldn't come to say something? Da Vinci had popped in once out of curiosity, but had quickly vanished back into spirit form with a giggle and shrug. He knew she didn't sound bad, otherwise they would have barged in here far earlier, so that meant…

Robin watched as Elizabeth, with a mix of trepidation and hopefulness coloring her eyes, slowly walked towards the double door exit. She reached the door, but didn't turn back to look at him. Her shaking hand reached out for the lock switch, which was currently red. It flickered green as the audible locks disengaged and the doors sparked with life. The windowless barrier quickly shifted open-

"There's the idol!" "Elizabeth! That was beautiful!" "We've got a pop queen of Chaldea now!" "Will you be doing more?"

The stunned idol could only look around at the gathering of almost three dozen employees and servants. Robin's concern vanished as he watched the little lancer cover her mouth with her hands. Her gaze darted all over the place, but she watched it land on Vlad and a cheering Boudica who stood front and center. She shook, and he could already tell she was crying. He sighed in relief as a happy Marie and Mata Hari embraced the rider.

Marie broke her hug to hold her hand. "Beautiful, beautiful! I loved how you sang Call me Maybe~!"

"I think you're on your way to stardom, Elizabeth," Vlad declared with a proud smile.

Elizabeth's tears ran freely down her cheeks, but her smile was blinding. She tossed herself at her uncle, as the crowd cooed and clapped for the lancer. "Uncle Vlad! I d-did it!"

"You really did, Elizabeth. You sounded incredible," he assured as he returned the embrace. He looked up briefly to see Robin had approached the door. They stared at each other briefly, and he merely shrugged with his signature smirk. Content to feel her wrath later, Robin reached for the control button and allowed the doors to close.

He walked back towards the computer after locking the doors. Feeling content and satisfied, but still guilty, he sat down at the control board and began his next task. All of Elizabeth's recordings needed to be archived and listed. Each one would need to be listened to repeatedly to ensure there were no abnormalities or lingering errors he may have missed. Truthfully, Elizabeth should have been here to hear the original so she knew it wasn't grossly manipulated but, well…

She had her new fans to reassure her of that.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Robin wasn't sure how much time had passed since the group outside the doors left with the idol, but he had been busily working to ensure everything was done in a timely manner. Elizabeth would likely want to hear how she sounded at some point, so it was better to be done sooner rather than later; He might be yelled at later, but he didn't need to be yelled at for this too. Then again, he wasn't sure if she was actually going to yell at him for his underhanded action.

The little lancer did seem very happy about the surprise outcome.

On the other hand, he wasn't surprised about his reward. He was here once more, working selflessly with little gain. Elizabeth hadn't even come back in to say thank you, but to be fair, he did betray part of her dream. It wouldn't bother him, especially since none of the people he saved thanked him at all. He was used to being forgotten, and the only part that hurt was forgetting his own identity.

Besides, it was just Elizabeth being Elizabeth. She was always looking out for herself and her own dreams, first and foremost. Not everyone could act so selflessly; It never yielded proper rewards. His immature self just happened to still wish for it anyway, and could never turn down a plight for someone working hard but remaining helpless to change their own fate. So he had done it once more, knowing full well she the future Blood Counte- No. Future Pop Idol wouldn-

A servant materialized behind him, catching him off guard as he saved the final edited song. He froze in surprise as Elizabeth threw her arms around the seated archer from behind. It was a tight squeeze, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He could even feel the little dragon cap squished against his hair as she gently rocked in place. "Producer! Why didn't you follow us!? I thought you would come to the salon to join Marie's spontaneous party for me!"

He was too stunned to move, but he spoke anyway. "…So you're still calling me producer after betraying you like that."

In one swift motion, she released her embrace, spun the chair around, and slapped him on the cheek. With a small pout, she placed her arms akimbo on her dress and glared lightly at him. "I don't care about your so-called betrayal! Why would you even think I would care about that? It was just a little hopeful bonus on my dream of wanting to be an idol! An idol! You just gave me my dream, stupid, why would I be mad at you!?"

Huh. She did have a point there. Was he  _that_ nihilistic that he thought she would be far angrier at ruining her first live performance rather than happy she was gifted her dream? Maybe it was a little too natural he thought like that… She sighed and shook her head. "You're really dumb sometimes."

"…Oh… that's rich coming from you," he found himself firing back instinctively, making her pout again. She tried to slap him once more, but he deflected it. She went for another, but he stopped that too. As the onslaught continued and failed, they both found themselves laughing. Her half-hearted attack stopped, and she was soon grinning like an idiot at him once more. He smiled, "Sorry, Elizabeth. I'll be sure to inform my idol next time like a proper producer."

"Good! Because I don't want any other producer!" Elizabeth proclaimed proudly as she quickly leaned in and captured the archer in another embrace. He slowly returned the hug as he listened to her little sniffles starting. Before long, he felt the first tear on his shoulder, making him gently rub her back. She cried lightly, but maintained control of herself. He could even feel her smiling, "…I don't care how you did it Robin… but thank you… You gave me my dream after I was going to give up in Uruk!"

"You're welcome, Liz."

"Thank you, Robin…" she admitted. "You're my hero!"

It struck him like a rampaging berserker. A thank you was more than enough to make him feel gratified. Even the delay was more than enough to easily forgive after she had so readily overlooked his action. However, it was the title that had come out of left field that rendered his mind free of other thoughts.

It was such a simple thing to say, yet it meant far more to him than anyone, including himself, could have known. He, who had no vivid recollection of who he truly was, had something solid to cling to. So what if it was forged just now in his second life? It was something his pained soul could latch onto and accept. It was the greatest melody to his ears to hear a song he never knew he wanted to savor. Though he often disclaimed himself and felt he was too unworthy of praise, deep down he still wished for some form of acknowledgement. Now he had something.

Robin was never called anything, but now he was her hero.

It was simple and plain, but more than enough. Someone he had saved had finally rewarded him with something priceless, no matter how small, temporary, or seemingly casual. It had meaning, just like the dream he had worked hard to give her. His own selfless actions had finally been granted an answer he now understood his genuine soul needed. Though it wouldn't answer who he had truly been, he at least earned something for who he was now… and that was leaps gained.

Elizabeth finally broke the embrace as she wiped her teary eyes. She smiled as she gazed at the laptop, where all her current tracks were now listed. "…May I listen to my songs?"

With a sudden idea, Robin smirked as he looked back at the custom microphone, which still sat in the other room with her notebook. "…Hey Liz. Before that, how about we record the Masayume Chasing too? Throw it in as a bonus because you sang so perfect on the first try? I think your fans will love it."

She was grinning from ear to ear as she let out one last, happy sniffle. "Okay~! If that's what you think, producer~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Cheers to Robin Hood, Savior of our Ears!" Fergus declared. The trio clinked glasses.

"Alright, alright, come on now…" the archer rolled his eyes as Drake and Fergus patted him roughly on the back. He couldn't help but smirk between his two drinking companions as they sat at the bar for dinner. He could have been with Elizabeth, but they would meet up again later for desserts. For now, he let her enjoy her newly won praise while sitting with her uncle and other first fans.

Though he didn't change out of his formal attire to match his friends, his casual buddies hardly minded. Fergus had gotten in a workout before coming to dinner but still wore a tight green muscle shirt and matching gym shorts. Drake still wore her red themed battle attire, but it was coupled with an extra big grin for getting such a massive haul of alcohol; It helped the singularity had to do with a lost fleet carrying spices and alcohol from the East Indies.

Mata Hari dutifully refilled Drake's mug as Sanson mirrored for Fergus. Almost immediately, to the brunette assassin's amusement, Drake had downed her entire portion with no hesitation. The pirate patted Robin on the back yet again, "You really did well, Robin! That's quite some admirable dedication to the kid!"

"Maybe he likes her?" Fergus offered, earning one of the most disgusted looks Robin could muster. The other two laughed as Fergus roughly slapped his shoulder. "As if! I know what kind of women you'd like to have a taste of!"

"So does Liz," Robin chuckled after rolling his eyes. "She says once she makes it big, she's going to try and set me up with the perfect fan of hers. That way we can  _'cuddle, cuddle more, and exchange endless praise about the best idol'_ while I continue being her perfect producer."

He looked to his friends as they shared a grin amongst each other. Drake snickered, "Robin... Cuddling?"

The trio's laughter boomed into the salon as Mata Hari finished replacing Drake's mug. She giggled, "Aww, well Little Liz just has your best wishes in mind after what you did for her~!"

"I know, I know… and I appreciate it," Robin replied with a small smile. "I just prefer to choose my own women… though I won't say no if she winds up finding a catch."

Fergus' mug appeared right before his face. Robin chuckled and shook his head, but clinked his sake cup against it to make the saber laugh. "Reel in a keeper!"

Robin was about to sip his sake until he sensed a familiar presence approaching them. He withheld his sigh and turned around with his companions to see Tamamo approaching them; There were definitely mixed feelings about that. The fox and him were on fair terms, but that certainly didn't stop their occasional quips. He remained a bit hopeful since the kimono-clad woman approached with no discernible confrontation. The fox caster in sakura-petal patterned attire smiled, "You three are quite loud today."

"How can you not be with more alcohol?" Drake asked, making Sanson chuckle as he cleaned a glass. "So, you come to join us, Foxy girl?"

She groaned at the teasing nickname, but her smile remained mostly intact. She shook her head and looked to Robin. "No… Just wanted to properly thank Robin for what he did for Liz."

The archer raised an eyebrow. "You're not on good terms with Liz."

This was Chaldean fact. Thanks to a certain timeline of collective memories, both Tamamo and Elizabeth usually avoided each other when possible. Robin had to listen to the lancer's occasional rants about how Tamamo used to act, but at the very least they were neutral if forced to be around each other. It could have been a lot worse, but they could still hold a conversation every now and then; It was just a matter of how long until their attitudes started turning sour.

Tamamo shrugged. "We're not… but she knocked Nero down a few pegs today with your help, and that was amusing to watch. I had to at least congratulate her for that achievement."

"…Fair enough," Robin admitted as the two nodded to each other. "Thanks… and enjoy your dinner."

"You too. Kiyohime and I worked exceptionally hard on the lobsters," Tamamo stated as she gave one last tiny smile and waved. "Don't get too rowdy now."

"Ah, come now! We can't have two impossibilities in one day!" Fergus quickly injected, making those present fall into pleasant laughter.

As Fergus got a refill from Sanson, Robin took a sip of his sake and enjoyed the sudden, comfortable silence. Bars were where people went to complain, but it was also a place to celebrate. Though it was always a party when his two drinking buddies were involved, today felt a little more special. If not in honor of his idol's rising fame, he would dedicate a silent toast to himself for once.

Dedicating his drink to the one who unknowingly helped him find his own closure, Robin took a sip. Maybe he would never find out who he once was… but did that really matter anymore? Who he was now was what mattered most to others, and the past only served as a basis to help forge the future. Suddenly, his concerns of his lost identity had finally been released. Like the birds he loved to watch, he suddenly felt lighter and free, no longer caring who he had been. All that mattered now was seeing how he let himself grow from here.

The flowers in his forest were growing a little livelier this time around; Not a bad start to the first week of May.


	57. Fragment 56: Needs of the Queen

_Her thoughts concluded._  'This must be Chaldea… which means  _that_  master is here.'

_Even before the bright light faded in the summoning room, she understood. It was started by a simple question, asking only if she desired to help a group of survivors to save humanity. She wasn't told explicitly it was them, but she knew. It seemed like only moments before that she had been delivered a humiliating defeat by Chaldea's master, and she did not let grudges go easily… but she wouldn't let humanity fall extinct either, even after all she had done._

_Medb had desires, and she always aimed to meet them._

_The rider's eyes readjusted to the surrounding room, which was dimmer than the supernova of light that had encompassed her. There were only two servant presences in the room, and they felt guarded. Her new master's presence was nearby, and was slowly approaching. Even if she had no plans to have her revenge at this moment, she would just bide her time for an opening to achieve her desire. Humanity could be saved, but that didn't mean she had to do it by following Gudao's orde-_

" _Hello! Welcome to Chaldea! Thanks for answering the call!" At the sound of a female voice, Medb looked in front of her in surprise. With her eyes newly adjusted, she finally noticed that the uniform-clad master was definitely not Gudao. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but the approaching orange-haired individual kept her clearly forced smile on her face. Medb found her curiosity growing by the second as her urge for revenge settled momentarily._

_Further behind Gabrielle, the figures of Scathach and Tesla quietly watched, and both were in their battle attire; She couldn't blame them for the vigilant welcome. On the other hand, this unknown master still attempted to be pleasant, though she kept her hands clenched behind her back. The rider decided to finally ask, "…You're obvious not Gudao, so Chaldea has more masters… Who are you?"_

_The master blinked in surprise before sighing. "Sometimes it's the servant who introduces themselves first… Oh well, it's okay! I'm Gabrielle Rutherford, second master of Chaldea, but you can just call me Gabby. I don't mind. It's nice to meet you, Medb."_

" _Then you know who I am," the rider declared as she stood up a little prouder. It always miffed her she was rather short, and even Gabrielle was a few centimeters higher than her; Intimidation was always tough by visual means. "Yes. I am Medb, Queen of Connacht, and I shall grant you some thanks for the welcome."_

_Medb stared at Scathach as she approached with an apprehensive glint in her eye. The rider clicked her tongue as she stared back at the master, "It's clear Chaldea doesn't trust me."_

_To her surprise, Gabrielle's smile faltered and she sighed. "It's not- …Honestly? I don't personally… but I'm trying to be nice and fair to you. Gudao and Mashu said I'm too confrontational with people who he's faced in the past."_

" _But has she attacked us yet? … A servant chose to answer the summoning, so it is best to give them a chance. They just suggest you put your grudges aside until you've gotten to know them a bit better," Tesla affirmed from behind the console. Now that she looked at it, he seemed far calmer than Scathach._

" _Can you blame me though!?" Gabrielle glanced incredulously to him, making him smirk. "Some tried to kill my best friend! No shit I'm going to hold a grudge against them! It's not easy for me to keep my emotions in check when my best friend's life is on the line you know!?"_

" _As much self-control as when half-naked men are around…" Tesla mumbled under his breath so she wouldn't hear, but she did._

_Medb heard too, and her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. She had never met the female master before her, but she was quickly earning her curiosity. Medb watched as Gabrielle bickered with Tesla, much to the archer's entertainment and Scathach's exasperation. As she observed the rather lively and emotional master, she couldn't help making a few connections as inquiries bubbled through her mind. She found herself smiling curiously, drawing the currently pouting master's attention back to her._

_With a giggle, Medb approached her new, curious master and tilted her head playfully. "…You said I could call you Gabby?"_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 56: Needs of the Queen** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Medb stirred in the bed, feeling the sleepiness lift from her eyes in the dark room. However, she still kept them closed and relished the warmth of the soft pillow and blanket. Combined with the added layers of an oversized pink shirt and white yoga shorts, she was satisfied in her temporary cocoon. The beautiful butterfly merely hugged the smaller pillow in her grasp and considered falling into renewed hibernation. Even as the bed shifted from her partner's movements, she only kept smiling with pure satisfaction.

"Ugh! Medb! You're hogging the blanket!"

The Queen of Connacht scrunched into her warm ball further. "Too bad~! I'm warm~!"

"I wanna be warm too! It's my day off!" came the swift reply, followed by tugging on the quilted blanket. With a giggle, Medb held tight, ensuring the blanket didn't go anywhere. A surprise, fierce tug made her gasp lightly in surprise as she lost some of her prized territory; No one took the queen's land! With a light pout, but still giggling, she yanked the blanket back to her side. There was a light-hearted groan, followed by the queen's laughter. "Medb!"

"You gotta fight harder than that if you want the bla-AHHH! GABBY STOP!" the queen yelped as she felt the precision work of her attacker. The master, clad in her own loose white shirt and pink panties, refused the queen's demands. Gabrielle's giggles filled the room but did not blot out Medb's laughter. The female master's hands were quickly working the rider's weak spots, sending her into an uncontrollable tickle fit. Her flailing grew out of control, allowing the master to yank most of the blanket to her side of the bed.

In response, Medb quickly grabbed her pillow and began assaulting the female master with fluffy hits. A laughing Gabrielle responded in turn, hitting the rider with her two pillows. The war between the two Irish girls continued amid giggles, snorts, and pleased yelps. They had forgotten the spoil of war, which wound up on the floor as Medb finally forced Gabrielle onto her back with a precision swing. Not able to control her own smiling laughter, Medb fell backwards onto the bed.

As the moment's mirth warmed her like a vacation sunset, Medb sighed blissfully. "…So much for sleeping in."

"It was nice coffee though," Gabrielle replied happily as she sat up. She took a rainbow hacky sack from the nearby nightstand and threw it at the light switch, turning the lights in the master's room on.

With a sigh, Medb followed her lead, sat up, and quickly began reorganizing the scattered pillows into a sensible order at the bed's head. Gabrielle reached over the side of the bed and plucked the blanket as Medb threw her legs over the side to sit. She stretched her arms before her with a small smile. It was only seven, but there were other ways to enjoy a day off besides sleeping the morning away in Gabrielle's bed.

Medb hummed to herself as Gabrielle began folding her sheets. It was rather ordinary for Medb to wind up sleeping in someone else's room considering how many times she did it in her past life. She had her own room, but she had no qualms about spending the night after a nice session with a strong man; The morning after feeling was always heavenly. Sleeping beside Gabrielle was a nice change of pace too, however, since she offered a different kind of feeling after their nighttime slumber parties. However, she did it a bit more often recently to ensure her most recent stalker was keeping their distance.

No one in Chaldea, not even her, could have anticipated how fast she and Gabrielle became another set of best friends.

Gudao was Gabrielle's first and foremost best friend, but Medb had easily claimed her spot as the female counterpart. After becoming curious about Gabrielle's lack of emotional control and learning more about her, the momentum of their chemistry only continued to grow. Within the following half hour, any possible irritation or mistrust had completely vanished and they were soon discussing fun topics like the quality of male wildlife to admire. By the end of that day, they were definitely friends, much to the absolute horror of Scathach.

Medb would definitely remember that dumbfounded expression.

Ever since then, they did quite a lot of things together. Sleeping over at Gabrielle's room gave her someone to talk on a rather even basis. Medb found her powerful and regal mentality slipping when she was with someone so reminiscent of when she was young. Talking with Gabrielle was almost like talking to a little glimpse of her child self before being cast into the political arena… and she loved it. Whether they were considered the highest tier of friends or siblings didn't actually matter; Medb had gained a genuine friendship that filled a need she never knew she yearned for.

How many years had she campaigned, treating others like tools and keeping them at bay? She would let one close at times, but then quickly discard them when they were unnecessary; Even Fergus did not escape this fate. Yet just the thought of doing it to Gabrielle unnerved her. If the absolute need arose with no alternatives, she could easily cast Gudao to a terrible fate, but then that would make Gabrielle sad and that didn't sit well with the queen either. While she needed to meet her own needs, she cared for her friend's own too.

Medb stood up and walked towards the master's closet to pick from the wardrobe. Since she was over so often, some of her clothes remained with the master; There were others in Fergus' room too. As the queen slid the closet door open, the female master placed the blanket down on the edge of her bed and got up. While she stretched her arms above her head, she walked towards the bathroom with a sigh. "I feel like I should get two cups this morning…"

"Some early morning fun in the sheets can do the trick too~!" Medb chimed with a small smirk, making Gabrielle laugh and shake her head. "My offer with Fergus still stands, you know."

"I know, but as nice as a one night stand is, I'd rather-"

"Have the satisfaction of someone sweetly cuddling me to sleep at night and ravaging me with love in the morning," Medb finished with her, making the master stop and turn. They both burst into another giggle fit as Gabrielle reached for the hem of her shirt. Walking once more, she disappeared into her bathroom as Medb considered the hot pink crop top and ripped skinny jeans in her hands. It was too bad Gabrielle was a little taller and bustier, otherwise she could borrow more of her clothes than she already did.

The toilet flushed. "I'm taking the shower first because you took the blanket!"

Medb laughed. "That's fine with me."

The artificial rain began as the master's discarded sleeping clothes flew carelessly out the door and onto the floor. Medb eyed it briefly as a thought crossed her mind. She smirked and quickly tossed her chosen attire onto the bed. Hearing Gabrielle hum in the shower, the rider quickly moved towards the open bathroom door as some steam already began forming. With swift movements, the queen removed her loose shirt and yoga shorts, leaving her completely bare since she never wore underwear to sleep. She disappeared into the bathroom with barely contained giggles.

"I'm saving time! Make room for the queen~!"

Gabrielle yelped as the sounds of splashing water was soon joined by the girls' laughter. "Medb! Close the door before the bathroom becomes a lake!"

"Oh who cares? The robots will get it~!" Their mirth intensified. If their early scuffle didn't prematurely wake Scathach, this would have… if she wasn't being a guess teacher for Brynhildr's lancer class this morning. Ah well, there were plenty more mornings to come!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I'll meet you there, Gabby! I'm going to get another necklace from my room!

"Bring that fashion magazine you found the other day!" came the master's reply as the door slid closed.

With a smile and hum, Medb reached into her jeans pocket and retrieved her small music player. In truth, it was one of Gabrielle's but she let her have it whenever the rider wanted; The master usually just used her phone. It was still a marvel to her that modern entertainment could be contained to such tiny devices. Countless songs were at her literal fingertips as she scrolled with her thumb. This was leaps and bounds having her bards and musicians come in and setup whenever she wanted to be entertained.

Entertainment was just one of the many needs the Queen of Connacht needed. Ever the shamelessly spoiled and pampered individual, she had a list of desires that needed to be fulfilled. Failure to do so within a reasonable time, a week at most, would leave her in a pretty poor mood. To her delight, Chaldea made it rather easy to accomplish her goals. If anything, it was almost a daily assurance, but still something she mentally kept checked.

She tapped the screen of the Walkman to start the song as she pushed her hair behind her ear elegantly with the other hand. An ear bud was quickly popped into place as she hummed to the playing pop song. After locking the device, she pocketed it again and began strolling down the hallway with her thumbs resting in flanking belt loops. Her hips swayed with her commanding strut, unconsciously practicing the more refined movements that Mata Hari had taught her. There was no doubt in her mind she was beauty and perfection incarnate, but there was no harm amplifying it further.

Her golden orbs glanced towards a nearby corridor as she heard the gentle footsteps of a tiny animal. As a robot appeared from one side of the approaching intersection, it eyed Chaldea's white mascot as it scurried around the corner. With her smile growing, she stopped and watched the furry thing move down the other side of the hallway. It eyed her curiously before coming to a stop a few meters away. She was barely resisting the urge to walk up and pet the furry littl- "Kyuuu?"

Restraint shattered. Cooing happily, Medb walked over and wrapped the little ball of fluff in her arms before it could think about escaping. "It's punishable to be that cute, you know?"

"Fou? Fou!" it chirped in her arms as it shifted into a more comfortable position. She pet it happily with one hand, and it gently rubbed its head into her palm.

"Ah… I guess I did manage to catch up to him after all." Medb looked up curiously to see the male master walking down the corridor with a small smile. With one hand on a clipboard, he waved to the other as Medb petted the critter. "Morning, Medb. I guess you slept over Gabby's last night?"

"Mhmm," she responded evenly. Between the good music, the fluffy critter, and Gudao, her mind was in three places at once. "Fergus was having a late night with the boys, so I thought I'd go bug my gal pal."

"I don't think she ever considers it bugging," Gudao chuckled as he came to a stop before her.

"True…~" Medb hummed as she eyed the male master. For her, there wasn't anything particularly enthralling about him, though he did earn quite a bit of respect from her for handing the queen a defeat. She had long since dropped any grudge held against him for the act. Truth be told, if he hadn't been so curious about the master program in Chaldea, she wasn't sure if Gabrielle would have come here of her own accord. One way or another, he was the one responsible for introducing her to the greatest friend she could have ever hoped for. "Forgot something in your room?"

"A sheet or two. Mashu and I were in a rush this morning."

Medb eyed him coyly with a sly smile. "Sounds like Gabby and I weren't the only ones staying up late last night."

Gudao took it calmly and coolly with a simple smile. "You're not wrong. We finished moving her in with me last night."

"Oh, I thought that was tomorrow," she responded as Fou leapt from her arms onto Gudao's face. She giggled as he groaned, meanwhile Fou happily repositioned itself onto his head.

"It was, but we figured we'd push it up so Rama and Anishka can move into their new rooms today," Gudao supplied as he slowly began walking away. "See you later, Medb."

"That's Queen Medb to you, Gudao," she teased back playfully. She laughed as he quickly bowed, making Fou squirm on top of his head and bark for no warning.

The two parted, leaving Medb to ponder briefly on the possibility of moving in permanently with someone else. She was always very picky about which days she wanted the entire bed to herself or didn't mind sleeping with someone else. Her royal chamber's bed made it easy enough for her to decide on the spot, and so she had it replicated for her own room. However, she usually went to Fergus or had a slumber party with Gabrielle so it was admittedly a debatable addition.

Though no longer, Medb used to wonder what it was possibly like to share a bed with someone she held true feelings for. Queen Medb, the woman of many affairs, had often questioned if she had ever truly fallen in love. Truth be told, she knew what she wanted, and she knew what excited her, but she was never sure if it was actually the heartfelt emotion. It didn't help many often described their favorite activities, people, and things by using the word so casually. Until now, she had only been guessing about what it meant to be in love.

She had Fergus to thank for changing that.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Meals at the cafeteria were always loud and bustling, which was exactly why one would never find Medb there; Even the hot men couldn't keep her around that obnoxious noise. She would get the food and go to the Salon instead. There she would sit at a far end on one of the many regal couches where she was least likely to be bothered. Even if it was a new life, the queen still held some high standards for herself, and that included eating in peace and luxurious comfort.

With the earbud still playing her music, Medb clicked her tongue as she set the plate of the pair's food down on the coffee table. They were definitely going to eat together for breakfast but… "What is that girl doing?"

The rider turned towards the doorway, trying to see past the potted plants rather than just use her spiritual senses; It was rough being short. Instead of Gabrielle, she spotted Kuro curiously looking around the place as Marie's staff went about their business. She had both hands in the pockets of her jean short shorts, allowing full view of a winking smiley face on the front of her pink t-shirt. The tanned Einzbern spotted the queen, grinned, and waved to her. "Morning, Medb!"

The queen waved back as the little archer approached. "Well if it isn't the daring Einzbern sister. Where's your other half, Kuro?"

"She went to get Jackie and Alice. We're gonna play a new board game while eating breakfast," she responded quickly as she finished skipping towards her. Without asking, she casually plopped down on one side of the couch beside Medb, though the queen never minded. The two had quite a curious bond after she found out how much less innocent this girl was compared to Chaldea's other children. Never did she ever think there would be a child almost as daringly provocative and casually manipulating as her, yet that was Kuro.

"You're eating all that alone? It'd kill your figure if you weren't a servant," Kuro teased with a smirk as she eyed the three bagels.

The queen half-glared at her, but smirked back. "You have no idea how wonderful it is not to watch my weight."

"I can imagine… I'm jealous you never need bathroom breaks," Kuro complained as Medb giggled lightly. Both continued to stare at the falling snow which fell like a waterfall this morning. It reminded the queen of many terrible winters in Ireland, and she knew it was also reminiscent of the Einzbern's former home… or what Kuro still remembered of that Germanic castle.

Chevalier d'Eon, with uniform prim and proper, glided over smoothly with a tray under one hand. The blonde saber smiled and bowed lightly. "Madam Medb and Madam Kuro… Would you like glasses of water?"

Another great thing about the salon was being served hand and foot. "Two waters, if you'd be so kind. I'm waiting for Gabby to get here."

Kuro shook her head with a smile. "No thanks. I'll wait for my sister and friends to get here."

The saber nodded and quickly walked away as Mozart and Sanson laughed about something by the piano. Kuro turned back to look at Medb. As always for her station, she sat perfectly on the couch with a straight back; Medb always looked like a queen, regardless of what manner of clothes she wore. Kuro tried to imitate her briefly, making Medb raise an eyebrow before the two burst into soft giggles. The archer shook herself free first to implore, "Spending the whole day with Gabby?"

She shook her head politely. "Just for breakfast, a massage, and the party later. I already spent the night at her place."

"Sounds like fun. Illya and I used to have a lot of sleepovers too," Kuro admitted as she sighed with growing dejection. Sensing an unusual tinge of sadness from her friend, the queen turned quietly to face her. "…Medb? …Do you ever miss your old life?"

Giving advice or comforting another was definitely not among her strong suits, but she had been getting better thanks to Gabrielle's tendency for mood swings. She nodded. "Of course. When one was as powerful as I back then, how could I not? I don't get as much respect here as my court gave, but there's no going back… It's only natural to miss the good days you once had. You miss your friends?"

"Illya and I miss them often," Kuro frowned. Medb honestly couldn't relate, but she was secretly impressed at this child's sense of control. If she had been ripped from her own timeline without proper closure, there would have been hell on earth in her new world. For her to be so mature about it was both admirable… and more than a little unnerving; She was still a child.

Then again, she  _could_  relate on some level. She had been thrusted into the political arena and robbed of much of her own childhood in preparation for that. While it had been a terrible act, it did open the door to who she became. "Just wait, Kuro. You've got a lot of friends and family taking care of you here. Who knows what might happen in the future after we save humanity? Maybe we might end up bringing them here if they're as strong as you and Illya?"

She thought she did well, but it never was her strong suit. Kuro shrugged, but thankfully chuckled. "Miyu would be… but I can't imagine the others fighting to save anything. Even their pride."

They both chuckled, but Kuro's smile quickly returned. "Sorry about that… It came out of nowhere. I shouldn't bother a queen with personal stuff."

With a hand to her chest, she raised her chin in teasing superiority. "It shall pass this time, young one. Be appreciative you are loved by the Queen of Connacht and she has nothing worth her time… until the  _shamelessly_   **late** Gabby gets her Irish butt over here already!"

Kuro laughed at Medb's temporary loss of patience with her friend; Gabrielle knows how much she hates waiting, but she'd always wind up forgiving the master anyway. She just hoped it wasn't a delay caused by Erik again... Kuro grinned, "Then how about I pass the time with fun information since my sister is being tardy too? You know how Anishka gets flustered easy? Marie thinks she might be a prude!"

Medb raised her eyebrows slowly at this almost offensive piece of information to her ears. Her exasperation was only held in check by the growing, devious smile that grew on both her own and Kuro's faces; This was definitely tease worthy material to use on her.  _"Please_ , Kuro. Go on."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With the creation of the Outdoor Spa in Fantasia Resort, the originals in Chaldea had fallen into near complete disuse. Rather than let them sit in neglect any longer, their allocated space was being converted into something useful to safeguard the employees during a crisis period. Thanks to that, the Outdoor Spa became the undisputed place for anyone to receive royal treatment. It unfortunately meant the outdoor springs were to be shared with regular people, but she had long since gotten over that.

Medb just couldn't imagine how unbearable that mundane spa would have been compared to this paradise.

With her hair tied up into a loose bun, Medb sighed in bliss as the steaming waters surrounded her. Smooth stones formed the large, organic pool that sat just outside the cabana-style building made for changing; There was another built for the males separated by a fence. Situated deep in the tropical woods and beside the rocky boundary of the resort, it allowed for some small waterfalls to pour from stylized rock formations to continually refresh the spa. The feint ambience of quiet conversations and a variety of birds allowed her to lose herself as she always had in a spring.

Granted, it wasn't the same spring she loved, but it was spectacular and far surpassed her bathing requirements. Two female employees chatted farther away, but the large size of the space made it easy to ignore them. Had she been her more regal and queenly self, she would have forced them out on sight; It still astonished her how much she allowed herself to change, even if she still held herself above the rabble. So long as she got what she wanted and needed, there was never an issue.

From her past legends to how people still spoke of her today, none would deny Medb was a powerful individual. She knew how grand she was, and she did nothing to hide it. She relished in it with every waking moment she could in whatever way she pleased. Be it men, riches, or treasures, whatever she wanted became hers to dominate unconditionally. After her childhood, she had grown up knowing this was fact and that she was destined for greatness.

Perhaps that's why it was still so very strange she was walking around Chaldea enjoying what can only be described as an ordinary life. Her lust for brave men was practically uncontrolled around so many arousing legends, but that would always be the case. It was bizarre to acknowledge she was fine with not plotting to wrest control of the facility or steer humanity to its salvation through her own dominating means. Instead she was following the masters and exploring a lifestyle she never knew she could find so interesting, yet luxurious and near flawless.

Maybe it had to do with getting to ride the reins of power in the fifth singularity. She had gotten everything she wished for, including her idealized version of Cu. That overwhelming masculine fantasy had her shivering with every glare and glance while her dominating armies had her cackling with acknowledged strength. It was a fun, plunder-rich time granted to her by Solomon, but she did acknowledge it was a fleeting dream; If she had succeeded, or if he found victory, then all of her desires and lusts would vanish.

Like hell she would let that happen… but Solomon could answer for that later.

For now, the Queen of Connacht was going to enjoy what she always adored in her old life. With a content sigh, Medb sank lower into the waters until her chin touched the steaming surface. While the hot springs caressed her bare form, she closed her eyes and hummed gently to herself, just like she always had to do in her past life. At least the scenery was far lovelier and she didn't need to bathe in it for her health, but rather indulgence.

Light footsteps approached her side of the pool, but she didn't care. Usually she would be a little agitated someone might inconvenience her precious bathing time, but this woman was one of the few exceptions. She heard the sound of discarded cloth falling to the stones beside her towel before the naked newcomer gently slipped into the warm waters. As she released her own satisfied sigh, Medb giggled and looked towards the newly arrived Shuten. "You bringing out your fruit?"

The oni's ever sultry smile could have been all the answer she needed. "When have I not? Thy desires and mine overlap, Queen of Connacht."

Both servants giggled as Shuten materialized a mouth-watering plate of assorted fruit on the stone bank behind them. With delicate fingers, she plucked two sets of grapes and offered the rider one. Medb easily took it and smiled; There was no doubt these would be alcoholic. "A delightful tribute."

"When has the gift of mine indulgence ever failed to deliver?" Shuten asked teasingly as she took in one of the grapes.

Instead of answering, Medb merely smiled and plucked one of the juicy orbs from the stem. "Did you find a bonsai tree you were looking for the other day?"

"None that mine eyes appreciated," the assassin sighed, but her smile remained as she summoned some cups of sake for them to enjoy. To Medb's delight, it was on a conjured floating tray before them where she could lay down her grapes. "Kintoki obtained one at the other markets. That handsome boy is always looking out for mine pleasure."

"Sounds like Fergus. I just wish this Cu would do the same… or go further than friendly conversation and ravish me for once."

"You'll ensnare the boy yet, Queen of Connacht," Shuten reassured with a devious smile as she handed her a cup of sake. "Time is thine ally for domination."

"I'm glad we think alike," the rider winked as she clinked her cup against Shuten's own. They both drank in quiet bliss, allowing the queen to savor the warmth that filled her belly just as it surrounded her. With a satisfied giggle, she handed the cup to Shuten to refill. "We Irish are holding an impromptu drinking party at Club Cove tonight thanks to Fergus' haul. It's open to everyone, and I know a certain someone who loves those kinds of things."

Shuten giggled. "How could I not indulge myself? I shall pass this along to Ibaraki as well."

Their conversation continued to twist and turn on a whim, but it was always comfortable. While Gabrielle was unbelievably close to the queen, there were a few things she could relate with Shuten on a much more personal level. Their mutual love for indulgence and uninhibited desires was where they laid the foundation for their friendship; There was even a bit of kinship involving domination. It was surprising, but her bond with Shuten allowed them to share some things they couldn't relate with others.

At other times, it just fell into continuous mundane topics. Medb clicked her tongue, "So there will be no gambling in the Arcade they're building?"

Shuten giggled. "Dear Medb… What do we possess to gamble? We servants have little money, and the employees yield none."

"We could get creative with some of the luxuries and special items… Maybe we could gamble for one of the masters' rare golden tickets?"

"The employees still hold nothing of worth. Every luxury is a Chaldean guarantee for the masses," Shuten giggled. "Thou yearns for another outlet to dominate?"

"Can you blame a queen for wanting more wealth?" Medb sighed. Perhaps they could make a gambling hall after Chaldea returns to its proper place? Maybe after they built that new gaming room? She found her curiosity shifting back to the arcade. "Are those dance games really fun?"

"I would not participate otherwise," she responded as she took another bite of an apple. "Those boys understand how to have a good time."

Though everyone had different means of doing so, there was a way for everyone in Chaldea to enjoy themselves. Surprisingly, even Mephistopheles seemed to have found a more appropriate means of entertainment. Medb almost felt bad for Okita since her warlord rival had found a mutual hobby with the crazy caster. As long as they didn't plant a prank bomb on her, she didn't care though. Watching the commoners mess with each other was another point of amusement, but she still preferred peace and quiet.

Thankfully her next activity was going to provide just that.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Located on a tiny hill, the cabana styled, open-air structure gave a gorgeous view of the ocean resort. For any patron to the massage building, it offered an uninhibited panorama of a tropical paradise. Combined with the tropical breeze, the new bird automata, and a premium masseuse, it had earned its place among the best luxuries of Chaldea. It was where Medb and Gabrielle decided to spend some of the afternoon in total peace.

Since the structure was open-air, the entire forward wall was removed so one could view the resort in peace; A special bounded field made it look like the rooms were empty to stop peepers. Roofed with palm leaves with wicker façade walls, the room they were in was similar to the others. This was one of the few stations that allowed a pair to enjoy the scenery together, and it came with all the wooden amenities, drawers, and tables for the masseuses to work. Discarded clothes were neatly folded and placed into a wicker shelving unit alongside other towels and a small enclosed shower.

The building gently creaked with a new breeze, but Medb continued to stare happily forward on the cushioned massage table. Gabrielle did the same on another table as they laid face down. Only towels covered the lower halves of their naked forms as the masseuses did their work. Medb appreciated how pampered she felt receiving this treatment, especially since her masseuse was different than the usual.

Gabrielle sighed in bliss as a redesigned Chaldean robot went about its task. At the end of two arms were eerie appendages that mimicked the human hand; It did look pretty strange on the floating robot, but it was surprisingly just as good as a veteran masseuse. Medb stopped complaining about them a while ago, but she would still prefer her current one any day; She came with a few other personal benefits to bolster the rider's pride.

"How do you feel, Medb? Am I doing alright?" The French Queen beside her, dressed in a pristine white sundress, was doing rather phenomenal work with her hands.

"No complaints, Marie," the Irish rider responded with a pleased expression. "You would have known if you did."

Taking it as a compliment, the French Queen giggled. "Okay, thanks~! I'm still getting the hang of this, but practice makes perfect!"

As she felt the queen's hands knead perfectly into her bare lower back, Medb let a tiny smirk slip. Though she had lowered herself, she was still the prideful Queen of Connacht, and she relished any subtle hint of superiority. Even though it wasn't voiced, and Marie didn't care, Medb liked to pretend this was a form of submission. A French Queen happily pampering and serving the Irish Queen without any hint of dissatisfaction was quietly believed to be a form of subservience. It probably wasn't the case since Marie was just enjoying a hobby, but the Queen of Connacht still wished to pretend it was like that.

"So what else do you two Irish Queens have planned for today?" Marie playfully teased, making the two giggle. "Watching the wildlife?"

Gabrielle laughed harder at the nickname for the two's favorite past time. Medb snickered. "I will be, but woe is me, my fellow Irish troublemaker will not be."

"I haven't gotten to play with Jackie, Alice, Kuro, or Illya in a while, and Anishka is playing Hide and Seek with them later as part of her bonding regime," Gabrielle explained with an apologetic smile. "I'll just have to ogle Cu's or Diarmuid's wonderful abs another time."

"As if you haven't done enough for a lifetime~!" Marie chimed in with a light laugh. "There's other wildlife too if you want to 'mix it up' as they say! The birds are so cute!"

On cue, a scarlet macaw flew into the open wall that provided this section's view; Helena's crafted Automata seemed to just ignore the subtle bounded field. It flapped its wings and landed on one of the empty tables by Medb. It cawed lightly and walked itself along the table in search of possible food. Medb raised an arm from her side and offered it to the bird, making it tilt its head in confusion. It let out another caw before continuing to look around.

"There were never birds this colorful in Ireland," Medb mused as the bird took flight.

It flew out of the room as Gabrielle repositioned her head to look at the riders. "Ireland has puffins, right? They're in Helena's guidebook too so she must have made some."

"Robin would know where to find them with all his bird watching," Marie pointed out as she pulled part of the towel higher to cover Medb's lower back. She began working her shoulders, making the Irish rider release a pleased purr in response. "Did you ever get massages in Ireland, Medb?"

"My servants had no idea what they were doing compared to this," she found herself admitting blissfully, making Marie squeal lightly with barely contained joy. Though sometimes she didn't feel like a true royal here, there were other times she felt even more pampered than her previous life. It was a fair trade.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Clang! "A little slow on that one, Fionn!"

The other's laughter echoed amid the frosted training grounds as the two battle-clad warriors stood ready amid heavy snow. "Aye… Tuigim, Cu, but I've yet to start shining!"

Fionn's ornate, black and silver weapon deflected off of Cu Chulainn's scarlet spear, but he was gone like a mirage. Cu barely had time to dodge beneath Fionn's horizontal swipe. Caught in midair, he was forced to twist to avoid the lateral strike that quickly followed with a flick of the blonde lancer's wrist; Cu was notoriously fast, but Fionn was too. They vanished amid the snow with their blinding speed, with only a feint gap in the snow showing where they once stoo-

Smash! Cu had clearly predicted a thrust and closed in for push with the flat of his weapon. Fionn was sent staggering backwards thanks to Cu's honed instincts, but he was not out of the fight. He leapt over Cu's attempt at a leg sweep, giving him the perfect angle for an overhead stab. The blue-haired lancer moved a mere inch to dodge the strike before thrusting the back of his spear into the air, but Fionn had disappeared again.

Medb stood on the sidelines, quietly observing a battle as she always loved to do. She had changed into her battle attire to let her fluffy coat take the brunt of the snow-filled wonderland rather than her casual clothes. Her tiara glinted with the falling flakes, but it did not gleam brighter than the excitement in her eyes. The clash of their weapons matched the pounding beats of Medb's heart as she watched the duo's battle on the sidelines with Diarmuid.

She found entertainment in many things, but there was nothing more exciting and arousing than watching strong men do battle. It was the perfect display of masculine physique and a primal show of dominance at its finest; The strong survive the battlefield and cull the weak from future generations. Without a doubt, if she could only live day after day doing one thing in her life, it was watching brave warriors fight. It was even better if they fought for her affection.

Unfortunately, that was never the case for the blue-haired lancer. He was always exhilarated by strong opponents and the call of battle, even when her warriors finally managed to defeat him in their past lives. It aggravated her to her no end, but there was a thrill in the hunt. He was a top tier prized trophy that she continued to desire as part of her unyielding wish to make all the brave warriors hers. Chaldea just made it that much easier to choose her personal targets of affection.

While there were many targets, there were also those she did not wish to deal with. There was no faster turn off than a man who fell jealous rather easily; Fionn was definitely among them, despite being very handsome and strong. As hypocritical as it was for her to say considering how she treated men, she was no trophy to claim. She was destined to go from one strong man to another, and it simply came with the package of being her companion. Almost no one in her past life appreciated her willing affairs, but to be fair, she couldn't blame their emotions when they had a perfect Irish goddess in their hands.

She kept her eyes focused on the battle even as footsteps approach her and Diarmuid from behind. "Oh! So you've come to join the sparring today, Medb?"

Diarmuid chuckled as Medb let out an exaggerated sigh. "No, Li. I'm not sparring with anyone. You ask this every time I come to watch."

The Chinese Lancer, whose vibrant red cloth shined brightly in the snow-hazed mountains, let out his unique laugh. "And I always ask, how does the queen intend to take the Hound of Ulster if you never take the field?"

She sighed, but smiled at the Chinese lancer. There would be no answer, because to be honest, she was never quite sure how to get Cu. She tried many different approaches and even had Gabrielle's help a few times. He was completely adamant at keeping her at a set distance though; It didn't help Scathach kept a vigilant watch on them too.

With an eager smile, the red-haired lancer turned to Diarmuid, who materialized both his spears with a smile. Medb and Diarmuid laughed when Li thrust his fists into the air and let out a vibrant cheer, "Great, great! It makes me happy when I don't need to ask!"

"You do hate searching for strong sparring partners," Diarmuid shrugged with a chuckle. "Which stance are you going to use today?"

"The unknown is part of the fun!"

"You're using your fists. Got it," Diarmuid laughed as Li's expression fell for guessing right.

Medb offered while keeping her eyes locked on her blue-haired stallion. "Enjoy your spar you two! Don't get tangled with the other boys… or please do. It might be hot."

"Don't get too excited," Li joked, though the responding wink made him laugh. "Diarmuid! Did I tell you? I finally got to spar with Beowulf and Nightingale yesterday! Quite the funny duo!"

While Diarmuid jogged to his position, he called back. "Ah? You've been looking forward to that for-"

The question was asked to drop his guard. Li dashed through the snow like a comet. A shockwave erupted, sending snow hurdling from the point of impact when the bare palm collided with two blocking spears. Li smirked as Diarmuid shook his head with a chuckle. The Irish lancer's expression turned serious as he swept with his golden weapon, forcing Li to gain distance. He vanished in a flash, reappearing on Diarmuid's flank to throw three blinding jabs to his exposed side, but his opponent was already a safe distance away.

As her eyes shifted between the two fighting groups, she sighed in utter bliss… until a fifth voice interrupted her pleasant thoughts. "You really should spar sometime. It will keep whatever combat ability you have sharpened."

Medb slowly turned to face the approaching Scathach with a dry look. It was met with an equal expression from the lancer in maroon combat tights. The Queen of Connacht scoffed, "I don't need to sharpen anything! My fighting ability is like my beauty-"

"It doesn't degrade, and you let your spawned soldiers do the fighting for you," Scathach finished with a roll of her eyes. She leveled an exasperated glare at the rider. "If you put half the amount of effort into fighting as you do making yourself look good, you might be a decent fighter."

"A lovely and charming queen does not need to lift a finger when there are others to do the dirty work for me."

"I suppose you're right since your parameters were never that beautiful to begin with."

Medb was snarling now. It was almost a common occurrence every day between her and Scathach. It was antagonistic between her and the fellow Irish woman… or so many called her for some reason; She was really  _Scottish_  for crying out loud! Fairly often, she wanted as little to do as possible with this fighting woman who had a knack for outright infuriating her. They were both powerful women who were impossible to dominate, and that would often lead to their conflicts of subtle superiority.

However, just like with herself, Medb saw there were some positive changes in Scathach. The Scathach she knew from the American singularity had kept her secret love for battle contained, but now it was more freely expressed. She was also often dressing to look attractive but only playing it off subtly instead of fully denying it. Scathach was even smiling and enjoying herself more often than the rider had ever considered, which had been a curiosity to her and a curious stepping stone that might lead her to understand the lancer better.

Apparently their bickering would always take precedence over possible mutual understanding between the two unconquerable women. Poor Gabby always did so much to try and keep things civil between them. Medb huffed and crossed her arms. "You're just jealous I've gotten to spend lots of quality time with Gabby today!"

"I only have a problem with it when you undo some of the teachings I painstakingly passed to her."

"As if she would lose any of those just admiring sexy men with me!" Medb shot back with a pout. "Honestly, just let her be herself sometimes! You should do that too!"

"Oh?" Scathach asked as she placed her arms akimbo and quirked an eyebrow. "And since when did the Queen of Connacht care about my well-being?"

"Why do you have to take offense to everything I say!? You are so insufferable!"

"You reacted the same way when I suggested you spar, so drop the offended act!"

As the two women bickered loudly, they didn't see the four men had stopped sparring to gather in a small cluster and smirk at them. Li chuckled, "This time? You think they'll finally break into a catfight this time? It would be great to watch them spar."

Diarmuid laughed. "You ask that every time, Li."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While most were content with the cafeteria or eating at the beach, Club Cove was a fun house. It was only expected when the Ulster Cycle servants were involved. The disco ball was in full swing and a few tables were on the dance floor. Some employees and servants were mingling around the open space and bar. Partygoers were outnumbered by dozens of red cups, and the smell of alcohol wafted through the air.

However, the center of attention remained at the very center where a beer game tournament was going. Several of the tables had different games, and teams would fight each other depending on what the spinner determined. Beer pong was the most well-known, but there some new additions after they were 'thoroughly researched' by Fergus and Cu. Medb and Gabrielle found themselves playing the newest against the Japanese duo.

The two onis pondered their next move carefully from the other side of a neck high divider that hid their side of the table. Medb's eyes glanced between Shuten in a blue kimono and Ibaraki in a yellow one. She was used to gauging her opponents during a fight to determine their confidence. Admittedly, it was usually done to see how fast a brave warrior was falling for her. This time, it was done to unsettle them with a confident smile that radiated over the intensity of their close match.

Gabrielle waited with a small smirk beside her, hands on the seat of ripped jeans that matched hers. She had her Christmas present shirt from Scathach on full display, and Medb always had to admit it was a rather accurate statement; She should get a pink version of that to match her favorite master. Gabrielle leaned towards her with a smirk, "We got this."

"You have me at your side. Victory was assured in war," Medb nonchalantly boasted as she moved a bang of hair behind her ear.

The two chuckled as Ibaraki pouted at them from over the game's dividing wall. "The war is far from over! We fire at B8!"

Medb looked down at their side of the board with a snicker. On the divider and table were matching grids with numbers and letters. Some cartoonish ships were placed on the table's grid with holders that held shots of beer. Three of their smaller ships were already empty, but the marks on the divider's grid showed there was nothing to be worried about; Gabrielle and Medb had managed to guess four of their five ship's locations already.

"Miss!" Gabrielle and Medb cheered together, making Shuten giggle and Ibaraki groan.

"Shuten! We're losing! Our pride!" the berserker cried out incredulously.

"There is little lost in our campaign. We defeated are indulged with the blessings of more alcohol. Is that not rewarding?" Shuten calmly retorted, ever looking on the bright side of festivities.

"Then we'll gladly give you more to drink! E6!" Medb proclaimed without consulting Gabrielle.

Ibaraki paled as she stared at their board. "Shuten! They got our patrol boat!"

"Victory for the Irish Queens!" Gabrielle laughed as she hugged Medb. Ibaraki pouted while Shuten happily took the last shot to drink.

The laughing rider returned Gabrielle's gesture as the remaining onlookers cheered; They would be making it to the semifinals. It wasn't actual war, but Medb would take her gains where she could. Her competitive side was massive, which made keeping her dominating urges under control one of her biggest weekly needs. She could live in Chaldea just fine, but she needed an outlet for conquering. Thankfully games like this helped to smooth them over.

However, their competition from here on was going to be stiff. Medb passed a glance through some onlookers to spot their next opposition as they waited by the bar. She had to resist the urge of shivering from excitement from seeing how alluring Cu looked in anything. He and his teammate Diarmuid were drinking by the bar in equally casual attire. Fitted jeans that hugged all the right places… tight black t-shirts with green four-leaf clovers that caressed the outlines of their gorgeous core muscles…

Yup. The hard part for them would be trying to concentrate and not mentally undress the two boys. Truly difficult opposition.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like any other, the bathroom was relatively plain. A few neatly ordered perfume bottles on the modern-styled sink made it seem like Medb's bathroom, but it was not. They were joined by a few deodorants and hair gels from the true owner, but those were mainly for occasional styling. The bathroom was still relatively steamy and the glass shower door lay open to air the dripping interior.

Running a towel through her hair for the final time, Medb ensured it would be dry when she went to bed. She stood before the bathroom mirror, eyeing herself with overflowing pride. Her eyes shined beautifully in the light, matching perfect skin to exemplify her presence as nothing less than divine. The silky white nightgown hugged the bare body beneath it and ended far higher than publicly acceptable; She preferred easy access. The Irish woman was enticing by the very definition, but her expression remained blank.

As she stared, she watched the muscular figure of the Ulster Saber stride into the bathroom. Clad only in blue sweatpants, it let his flawlessly toned body shine in the bathroom's light. She threw the towel behind her to land perfectly on one of the metal hangers and smiled upon seeing his surprised grin. "This is new. Absolutely flattering for your curves too."

"I thought you'd like it," the queen purred as she leaned back into his chest. She savored feeling her skin against his as she ran a hand slowly up his chest. Her touch passed over some of the vivid scars that only made him that much dreamier to her.

"Any present from you I'll always enjoy," he admitted with a chuckle as she giggled. He reached to her side to grasp her other smaller hand in his. "Everything looks sexy on you, but this is a whole new level. They could put you on a pedestal and show you off!"

"I prefer center stage over any pedestal, dear... Maybe I should push Erik out of his lead role in Shakespeare's play?"

Fergus chuckled. "Planning to usurp his play and give a personal show instead?"

She winked playfully. "You know those personal shows are only for you. It's straight to business with everyone else."

"Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve you," he laughed as he placed he placed his other hand gently on her side, though the words had an unintentional effect on her: There was a pang of guilt.

Medb, the Queen of Connacht, rarely ever felt guilt, but it nearly overwhelmed her for weeks after she arrived. In her past life, she had discarded Fergus so casually and allowed him to be murdered without a care in the world, yet he held no sign of ill will towards her. He had forgiven her completely in his absolute willingness and dream to forge a new life with her. As proof of that, he was at her beck and call whenever she wanted, and it had made a lasting impact.

Few times had Medb's heart ever felt so heavy with shame, and she wished to get rid of the terrible feeling. She was the queen of domination and lust, and regret had no place in her endlessly desiring heart. Medb had apologized profusely, but he merely waved it off with a grin and reassuring words. It was then she realized just how stupid she was for toying with what was probably one of the best people in her life. She made a promise to him they'd find a new way together.

Since then, Medb was on cloud nine.

She was still capable of chasing all the strong and dreamy warriors her heart desired, but her perfect partner would always be there for her. They were in a legendary open relationship, where either could see whoever they wished without the other gaining even an ounce of jealousy; If anything, it brought extra excitement and spice into their lives on the occasion they shared someone. Fergus was perfect for her, and she was ashamed it took this long to figure it out. She was just glad he was there waiting the whole time.

Medb was never certain before then if she had ever felt true love, but Fergus ensured she finally found the right love for her. With him in her heart, she had become far more attentive and concerned with the saber's wellbeing, just as he was for her. He slid a hand gently past her side to rest gently on her stomach. Quietly, he turned her around as she met his gaze. He offered a small smile and inquired, "Something's bothering you, babe. I'm listening."

No. She didn't want to mar a pleasant day by revealing she felt a pang of guilt for her treatment of him again; He never cared and would always reassure her. Instead… Instead she'd keep things lighthearted by complaining about something much more trivial. She pouted, "Fergus! Cu and Diarmuid dressed sexy on purpose so we couldn't concentrate! That tournament was ours! Gabby and I should have claimed victory!"

Fergus burst into laughter. "Medb, I thought it was something serious!"

"What!? No, silly!" Medb playfully slapped his chest, but followed it up by leaning in and planting a quick peck on his muscular chest. She smiled fondly, "…but thanks for being concerned… Sorry if I made you think otherwise."

"Anytime! What kind of lover would I be if I didn't look after that sexy smile of yours?"

Her smile filled with seductive intent, making Fergus' grin turn lecherous. One of her hands eagerly pressed against his firm abs as another snaked its way down his side. Her fingers teased the rim of his pants before slipping inside. With a purr, she allowed his hand to glide down her back and gently slip underneath the hum of her thin attire. She bit the bottom of her lip as he caressed her derrière, shivering with anticipation when his rough hand grasped her gently. "They got me worked up…~"

"I can tell, but that's something I can handle just fine," he winked as he quickly lifted her up. He eagerly pushed her against a nearby wall to extract the first of her countless moans of the night as they locked lips, no longer reserving their overflowing cravings; There was no need for silly games or tempting teases when her lust was already groaning against his own. With her carnal desires about to be fulfilled tenfold, her final need would soon be met. The Queen of Connacht was pleasantly satisfied...

…at least for a few days.


	58. Fragment 57: Following the Path

Clad in her mystic battle attire, Xuanzang stood poised in the hallway. A few meters before her was one of Chaldea's emergency lockdown doors which served to isolate hallways and sectors from potential threats. Painted pure white with reinforcing struts and rivets, the new defense no longer resembled its dull, grey predecessor. It stood ready before the servant, but she did not return its looming gaze.

With steady breaths, mana and od were molded into a perfect balance. Still, she channeled that energy further, building it up for the task at hand. Her mind was perfect serenity that mirrored in her expression, yet the roaring power swelled beneath her calm exterior. One foot swung back and she opened the corresponding palm, allowing it to surge with a blue, heatless flame. It roared to life as the caster opened her eyes and dashed forward.

The palm slammed the reinforced door like a runaway ship, but it stood unwavering. Lights flickered briefly, the corridor shook, and a nearby servant let out an excited laugh, but the door did not budge; There was not even a scratch or indent in the reinforced steel where her attack landed. With eyes filled with astonishment and glee, Xuanzang turned around to her other two companions and clapped her hands lightly but eagerly. "Wow! It held!"

Edison, still proudly laughing with arms akimbo on his custom-fit, blue formal suit, puffed his chest even bigger. "See? Even without Madam Blavatsky's reinforcing magecraft, my new improvements to Chaldea's structural integrity can withstand a war! When combined, there shall be no fear!"

"Impressive, Edison," Babbage admitted through hissing steam as he approached the door. Xuanzang took a few steps back as the armored caster materialized his weapon. She looked nervously to Edison, but the man's smirk could have rivaled Chaldea's conceited kings. Accompanied by the groan of moving armor, Babbage slashed at the door. The hallway shook lightly as the metallic impact reverberated through the hall like a gong; The door held without a scratch. " _Very_  impressive."

"Thank you for the compliments, and for proving my statements!" Edison stated happily. "The others only wished to our combined reinforcement, but I-"

"Wanted some bragging rights to use against Tesla," the armored figure chuckled as it turned to face the fellow inventor. Edison's smirk only grew.

However, Xuanzang wasn't paying much attention to them anymore. Instead, she was quietly eyeing Babbage with curiosity. It wasn't often she got to look at the armored caster who was far more elusive than even some berserkers; He loved working tirelessly in the Robotics Facility and didn't wish to leave to eat anything. Babbage turned towards the unusually quiet Xuanzang, making her blush lightly upon being caught staring. "Is something the matter, Xuanzang?"

She quickly shook her head. "No! Sorry, I was just curious. There's so many interesting servants in Chaldea! Ones with dragon wings… Fluffy ears and a tail! Furry like Edison! Your steamy armor is another! It always makes me wonder what other curious servants could arrive!"

Edison chuckled. "You're interesting yourself, Xuanzang! I'd have thought the founder of the Faxiang Buddhist sect would follow the Noble Eightfold Path far more appropriately!"

Babbage nodded with certainty. "Your close quarters fighting style, like ours, is also strange among cas…"

The armored inventor trailed off as both he and Edison turned to each other in confusion. Xuanzang was now visibly shaking in the hallway with a look of shame and realization she could not keep from her eyes. Edison was right. She was having so much fun in Chaldea that she had been straying even further from the way of the Noble Eightfold Path. It was already bad enough before in her other summonings, but here she had fallen into blind temptation!

"Ahhh…!" she cried weakly, making Edison approach her with sudden concern and embarrassment.  _ **"AHHHHH!**_  Buddha, forgive me! Tota's right! I'm so foolish!"

The caster bolted away from the armored door before Edison could say even one word of reassurance. Standing awkwardly in the hallway, he turned to Babbage slowly as his friend let out a hiss of steam; It sounded like a sigh of exasperation. "Relax, Edison. You couldn't have known."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 57: Following the Path** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Xuanzang had retreated to her room for respite from the morning's startling revelation. Denial had filled her every fiber, though she knew Edison was right. Whether he meant it in lighthearted banter or not, she had strayed much further from the path than she wanted to acknowledge… so she didn't. She came here to lie to herself that all was right, and she had not gotten any worse than she admittedly had been during singularities.

Instead of reprieve, her refusal to accept the possibility was quickly dashed by growing fault. She leaned against her newly shut door, but had yet to turn on the light. Shaking with embarrassment, shame, and guilt, she kept one hand on her mouth as the other wobbled towards the light switch. Even before it flicked on, she knew it was going to be difficult to ignore what she knew was true; There was no denying her room.

The lights flared on, making her rather ordinary room an irrefutable example of how far she was astray.

Her eyes started at one corner where her bed sat. Chaldea's regular linens were coupled with a red blanket that had countless adorable cartoon chimpanzees and bananas across it. There was an oak bookshelf with drawers beside it that held several picture frames, a few favorite craft coins, and souvenirs from many singularities. Her favorite stuffed teddy bear with a red bowtie, a gift from Gabrielle and Mashu, sat on the lowest shelf near the bed. Assorted favorite items filled the drawers, and picturing them was more fertilizer for her growing despair.

A white kotatsu and several pillows took up a good part of the remaining space. She had found the curious furniture to be very comfortable and great for entertaining an occasional visitor. There were several more pillows stacked against the wall with a few stuffed elephants she got when chaperoning Jack and Nursery Rhyme during one supply sortie. She didn't even need to open the nearby closet to imagine the many wardrobes and accessories she had found wonderful to wear.

"I am… I really am…" Xuanzang mumbled with a quivering lip as she collapsed to her knees. She looked around the room again, despairing at how blatantly obvious she failed at just one of her own teachings. When on the path to enlightenment, it was best one relinquished all unessential material goods… yet look at all of this!

Her senses screamed in attempted denial, but there was no mistaking her fault. Since coming to Chaldea, she had been trying so much and enjoying herself, but no one ever said a thing. Tota may have a few times since they've gotten their memorial essences from the sixth singularity, but she admittedly didn't take it that seriously. Why had Edison's words been such a blunt strike now? Why hadn't anyone ever-

No! She can't blame anyone else for her folly! With renewed vigor, and a growing anger at herself for allowing this to happen, she quickly crawled over to her bed and reached for the blanket. She figured the bed could stay since it would just inconvenience others to take it out of the room. The blanket was different, though… But on second thought, the blanket was apparently a hard bargain Marie and her staff happened upon and-

…Was she justifying keeping these luxuries!? Oh no, it was worse than she feared! She's allowed her own material desires to take deep root! She scrambled across the floor and reached for the many pillows and cute plushies that had no survival value… but she couldn't bring herself to part with those either.

Xuanzang whimpered as she looked at her bookshelf's lower drawers. She crawled over and slowly opened the top one, revealing the many items within. There were a few trinkets from singularities and some gifts from her friends. She gently picked up a jewelry box filled with necklaces and earrings Mata Hari had gifted her. The caster often wore these for more formal occasions but… "I'm such a bad monk!"

Upset at how far she'd fallen, Xuanzang, with the glimmer of tears in the corner of her eyes, closed the drawer and opened the bottom one. She grabbed a box of writing utensils and one of the countless scrolls that filled the interior. After shutting the container, she crawled back over to the kotatsu and placed the items on top. To further her shame, she comfortably buried her legs under the furniture's warm blanket before removing the scroll's band.

She plucked a fancy feather pen, a gift from Helena, out of the box and wrote her observations. Usually her journal entries onto her scrolls would be done at night, but she needed to make an exception today; She could finish the entry later. There was no doubt in her mind this was her fault, for she could blame no one else for this catastrophe.

However, despite how frustrated and angry she was at herself, she was hopeful. Just because she was now this bad at one of the facets didn't mean she was doing just as poorly in other regards. Her smile was slowly returning as her hopes grew. True, she had to correct her livelihood, but perhaps she could make it up with perfection on the others! Yes, that would do it! Xuanzang still had a chance to find her way again, and she would start immediately!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Bird automata chirped in the branches overhead. Sunbeams peered through the forest canopy onto the grassy patch below. In the center of this small clearing beside the walking path to the springs, Xuanzang sat with eyes closed and perfect posture. Her legs were crossed and her hands rested atop the knees in a traditional vajra position. She was a statue of definitive calm, even as her subdued emotions roiled deep beneath the surface.

Her first step was to meditate and possibly find guidance from Buddha. The spiritual guidance had always helped her in troubled times, and now was no different. Though she was meeting with Anishka to understand the future master personally, Xuanzang had plenty of time to spend in silent contemplation. Unfortunately, that time was spent with growing concern since her effort had not been rewarded thus far.

Silent desperation edged on impatience, but she held them at bay. She needed to find her inner peace and hope to hear the guiding advice of Buddha, but there was still nothing. Had she wandered that far that she needed to find her own way again? She couldn't even hear herself anymore. It was nerve racking and disheartening, but she was still determined. She had prevailed through much more difficult challenges on her famous journey, so she would persevere as long as she had to.

Though she was stressed, Xuanzang took comfort in her favorite meditative position. It was like an anchor for her usually wild behavior. Countless times it served as her perfect escape to calm the raging seas of her emotions. Even if she would not hear the voice this time, it reset her attitude to a proper course. As time passed amid a comfortable breeze and happy chirps, Xuanzang remained seated on that spiritual island as her grievances settled like falling leaves.

Minutes passed before she heard approaching footsteps. Many had passed her but none ever interrupted her meditation. Conversations fell hushed and footsteps became considerately slower, but they never did break her resolute focus. She was only mildly aware of this individual because the sound of the rustling dirt path was replaced with soft steps upon grass; It was barely audible, so the person was trying to be very respectful. Allowing herself to lift the meditative trance for a brief moment, she sensed the person's signature and detected a rather capable and familiar mage.

"Hello, Anishka," Xuanzang greeted, though her voice was far more level than most were used to; This was how she was when meditating. As she opened her eyes to smile at the master-in-training, she observed her tentative expression and smiled. "Please… Come sit with me."

"I apologize if I interrupted your meditation," she offered as she closed the final few meters to the grassy patch. It had become far more common to see the dutiful Anishka in casual clothes given her future station. Her jeans were clean and tidy, and they were coupled with a conservative white blouse. She carefully placed her sandals in front of her before sitting down into an identical position.

Xuanzang giggled. "Right! You're familiar with vajra position too because of your religion! If I remember right… Indian Buddhists and Hindus call it half lotus?"

Anishka nodded her head with a small smile. "It's very comfortable. I think I spent a quarter of my childhood like this."

"Ever the devout Hindu that Arjuna says," Xuanzang grinned happily. A toucan flew by, catching her easily snared attention for a brief glimpse. It was enough for her to miss Anishka's subtle wince from talking about the archer. Turning back with her grin, happy that she was being temporarily distracted from her own problem, she chuckled, "It's refreshing to finally have a master that's religious, even if it's a different one! Oh! But I'm most excited because of your heritage, though you knew that already!"

"Thank you, Xuanzang. I look forward to learning more about you as well."

In truth, she had approached the Hindu group a few times to talk with them. It never got personal, and it was just happy go lucky small talk from the ever-enthusiastic caster. She had incredibly fond recollections of her time in India, which more than made up for the crazy journey to get there. The vibrant people and culture colored her favorite memories, so she was more than compelled to at least be cordial with Chaldea's handful of Indian employees; The same went for the servants.

However, she was secretly pleased she finally had a proper excuse to learn about Anishka. All she was aware of was that the former Leyshift employee came from a long line of distinguished Indian mages. She was Chaldea's most capable magus, but that was only a relative description considering the circumstances. The often too respectful magus was also humble to a tee and barely spoke about herself; Rama often complained about how he had to pry information out of her at first.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the case now that she needed to bond with others to gain their trust. Xuanzang hummed, "We have plenty of time before lunch, so let's start off with some small talk! How's the training with Rama going?"

Xuanzang giggled as Anishka paled. "…Shri Rama is… very demanding. He believes I'm meant for greatness."

"But isn't that wonderful to receive praise from one of your gods? I'd be ecstatic if Buddha patted me on the head!"

Anishka blinked, but soon giggled at the excited caster's comment. "Yes, it is a great compliment. I shouldn't question his belief, but I'm often very sore after his outdoor training and show little results. He wants me to be capable of defending myself but… it's, um… difficult."

Yes, she knew exactly why, but she couldn't blame Rama for caring about her safety. It was indisputable that Anishka, out of all remaining Chaldean mages, was the greatest. However, her family's magecraft was focused on altruistic healing and dedicated to the wellbeing of others. She was the most capable, but she was a firm pacifist who was incapable of defending herself against another person. Granted, that would suit her fine as a master since the idea of a magus fighting with servants involved was almost always a very,  **very**  bad decision…

To her growing enthusiasm, it sounded like Anishka needed some guidance beyond Rama's own. Xuanzang smiled, knowing happily she was more than capable of doing just that. How many had she taught after she returned to China? Even if she was rather clumsy and foolish at times, when it came to giving proper advice, she was capable! It could be a nostalgic and educational experience that they could bond over too!

Xuanzang cleared her throat and smiled gently. "Anishka. It is clear you are troubled about questioning one of your gods, but it is something you must grow used to. Questioning them in the manner you do does not show disrespect, but inquisitiveness and confusion. It is not wrong to seek clarity or feel lost when being guided. However, I am worried about what may come of this."

"What do you mean?"

"As a future master of Chaldea, this is just one of the problems someone as devoutly respectful and religious as you must learn to balance. Your reverence is heartwarming and a beautiful sight, but the day will come when you must stand on the field as their equal."

Understandably, the master-in-training looked uncertain about that. Truthfully, Xuanzang's advice was also bothering herself. To question Buddha's wisdom was something she would never openly do, but if she had been a Master and he a servant, would she have taken her own advice? It was a difficult situation, but there could be no room for hesitation and delays on the battlefield. This was definitely something Anishka needed to acknowledge sooner rather than later.

Xuanzang giggled, visibly shaking Anishka from her solemn thoughts. The caster reached out and soothingly rubbed the poor girl's shoulder. The master-to-be had a lot to confront with herself, but this was something she knew Anishka quietly wanted. Her secret jealousy of watching the masters helping her childhood heroes would no longer be suppressed feelings, but reality. Reading the atmosphere, it felt like it was best to leave it at that for her to ponder rather than force a lecture.

"Sorry! I wanted to give advice, but I didn't want to trouble you further! You can think about it later, so how about we have some girl talk or something!" Xuanzang gladly offered.

"…Alright. Thank you, Xuanzang." With relief, Anishka smiled and reached to her small purse. She pulled out a small ba- Xuanzang's eyes sparkled with delight upon seeing the small bag of candy treats. Anishka smiled brighter and offered it to her. "Gabby told me you liked M&Ms, so I thought we should eat a few. It could tie us since lunch is a few hours away."

"Oh! I'm liking you more and more~!" Xuanzang sang as she eagerly reached out to the laughing Anishka. She could already taste the delicious chocolate bites melting in her mou-

With a delighted caw, one of the colorful birds swooped down to Anishka's outstretched hand. A rainbow of colored feathers dove past as it snagged the clear plastic bag in its talons and flew into the branches above. Anishka gasped, but it was not louder than Xuanzang's whimper. She quickly stood up in dismay and looked into some of the lowest hanging branches. Just out of reach, a rainbow lorikeet was happily eyeing its newfound prize.

"Oh no! It must have mistaken them for seeds!" Anishka attempted to explain as she stared at the offending automaton.

Xuanzang pouted at the bird and raised her voice. "Hey! Give that… back…"

Anishka looked towards Xuanzang as her voice trailed off and her mouth fell open. There was no denying it: That was a rare sign from Buddha! That was Buddha saying that he disapproves of her decision! There was no mistaking how he let the bird's action visualize his words! Now quivering, Xuanzang collapsed to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. The realization was painful, but Buddha had shown her just how vigilant she needed to be, for she had fallen so far from the path.

"Xuanzang! It's okay, I have another bag! We can share it!" Anishka attempted to comfort. Before Xuanzang could cry out that she couldn't accept it, there were a few caws from the canopy. The small bag fell and bounced unceremoniously off of Xuanzang's cap. As she pulled her hands from her mouth, the candy landed perfectly in her hands, making Anishka and her blink. Xuanzang stared at the bag with a raised eyebrow while Anishka giggled.

…Buddha was sending very mixed signals.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Xuanzang, led by her newfound resolve to return to the proper way, had been wandering around Chaldea in hopes of lending assistance. Arash was most well-known for doing so, but it was a small hobby of hers that she found comfort in. It was a pursuit that resonated with the Noble Eightfold path, and gave her a sense of relief that she still retained some proper footing. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried to search, it didn't seem anyone needed assistance today.

Her search had ended in Salon de Marie, where she found herself approaching a disgruntled looking Okita.

She was wrapped in a plethora of warm quilt blankets of various colors as she sat at a couch before the massive windows. The snowfall was light today, and the clouds would have appeared thinner if not for the silent and unnerving special abyss beyond. A few cute Chibi Nobus scampered at her feet, sorting other paperwork to make her life easier. With two bare arms popped out to hold one of the many papers before her, she barely passed a glance towards the approaching caster. Xuanzang took no offense, since she was aware of how many incidents had happened in the past week.

It was with that in mind she chanced to ask. "Okita? I understand I'm not a Peacekeeper, but is there anything I could do to help in some way?"

Okita glanced towards Xuanzang before passing a curious eye over her battle attire. She sighed and shook her head with a weak smile, "Thanks for the offer, but this is something I need to handle. I just didn't want to do it in that office… I gave my lieutenants the day off, but I'd trouble them first if I did…"

Slightly deflated but understanding, Xuanzang nodded to the saber before walking towards the salon doors. She passed a brief wave to Marie's little group as they enjoyed some snacks and played a game together in one of the booths. She could feel their curious eyes on her back, though it was understandable; Wearing her sage-like but revealing combat attire while dragging her feet around without a smile was a strange sight. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been so down.

A robot waited patiently to enter the Salon and clean while she shuffled out of the room. Upon hearing cheerful laughter from the Camelot room, she realized she hadn't tried there yet. The knights never required help though, so the chance was fleeting. Still, her legs unconsciously pushed her towards the door with silent hope. She peered inside to see there were only two occupants, and there didn't appear to be anything they needed help with.

"Good Afternoon, Lady Xuanzang," Bedivere greeted from within the room, seated at one of the many ornate wooden chairs at the Round Table. His cheerful smile was infectious, and she could feel the sides of her lips tug upward. His expression matched his bright cyan polo and glinted like his silver arm.

Beside him, Tristan, in his own red variation, also waved with a barely discernible smile. "Hmm… Our deployment is tomorrow, is it not, Xuanzang? Were you sparring with Beowulf, Li, or Martha, mayhaps?"

They were the only ones who ever managed to drag her out for a sparring match, but that was not the case; She just didn't want to wear clothes that reminded her of her problem. Xuanzang shook her head, "I just felt like changing things up, that's all."

Though they smiled, almost immediately she regretted her decision. Her lack of mindfulness caused her to tell a lie, and that was unacceptable. Whether a little white lie or not, she knew she would come to regret that later in her own brooding thoughts. Hiding her displeasure in front of the two knights, she smiled back and thought quickly to change the subject. She noted the magazine they were sharing and fell curious. "…A travel magazine? Like the ones Saint George loves to read?"

Bedivere nodded as he turned the magazine around to show her. Though the cover showed majestic fjords of an unknown country, the two-page spread depicted a boat sailing among towering walls of ice. She could see the people aboard the steel ship, providing scale to imposing walls that made them look like ants. She felt her inner wanderlust igniting upon seeing such a sight, and Bedivere's smile lit up as if he saw it.

"Sadly, most of us knights never got to see much besides our isle," Tristan explained as his closed eyes glanced towards the magazine. "I was envious Bedivere was able to see much more when he accompanied our king to Rome… alongside his other wanderings over those many sad years…"

"We're planning a trip as a kingdom to the United Kingdom and one other place. We've seen a few things thanks to leyshifting, but it's different to truly experience a destination without any other concerns. I want us to experience a new part of the world peacefully together," Bedivere added as he flipped the magazine back around. He didn't seem perturbed in the least Tristan brought up some potentially painful memories. "We'd have to convince a master to come with us though, but our belief is that Mashu can convince Gudao  _very_  easily."

Both knights chuckled as Xuanzang smiled. Bedivere's sparkling enthusiasm for travel was amusing even after the hell he had been through. Coupled with Tristan's calm presence, it served as a wonderful reminder of who the Knights of the Round truly were. The ones under the Lion King were far more rigid and focused on their objective, and that copy of her had been curious of their secret natures. She was glad she got to witness it here, though that memorial essence did offer painful sights to shake.

In particular was the last moments involving Sir Mordred. Her pained screams and suffocating fear she felt as she made her death rather painful was… something best left forgotten. Xuanzang recalled she had accidentally voiced her displeasure to the Chaldean Mordred after receiving the memorial essence and quickly regretted it. Has her lack of mindful speech been that laxed since months ago?

It offended and disheartened her even further. For months she had apparently gone through countless indulgences and strayed from the guiding light. Xuanzang, one of the fabled founders of Buddhist sects and teachings, was doing a poor job of following her own guidance. It was painful to acknowledge, but no matter how hard she tried today, she couldn't shake the overwhelming thoughts of her failure. Would they hamper her focus during tomorrow's supply sortie too?

No. She wouldn't let that happen. She was focused and resolved to fix herself properly so Buddha would smile upon her again. Before she ventured into the world again, she needed to reaffirm her own path. Then maybe she would allow her heart to indulge once more in the wanderlust that had been reinvigorated thanks to that one picture.

Xuanzang was resolved to back out of the deployment, but she needed someone to switch with.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Let's call it a deal then~!"

"Thank you, Da Vinci! Thank you, thank you!" That had been a speedy solution; Now she was free for the next day to help reset herself properly. Thankfully this search was quick, and proved to be significantly more fruitful than searching for others to help.

"You're welcome, Xuanzang! I've been meaning to find an excuse. It gives me an opportunity to do some shopping for myself and a dear employee of mine~! That item has been on that boy's wish list for a bit too long," the inventor hummed as she took a sip from her tropical drink.

The pair sat together on two beach loungers beneath a shady palm. Between them sat a small table that held a plate full of appetizers from today's spontaneous barbeque buffet. Without a cloud in the sky, the temperature felt a touch warmer; It was warm enough for the strangely temperature sensitive Xuanzang to hop from shade to shade like a desert hare. Thankfully, the sand under the tree held a pleasant warmth her feet enjoyed as she talked with the other female caster.

She found Da Vinci enjoying one of her uncommon breaks. She had her legs crossed since she wore a cerulean sun dress with a rather short hem. Sunglasses in matching color sat in her hair and reflected occasional glimpses of the summer scene playing before them like a mirror. Her orange tropical drink, complete with umbrella and lime, was being lightly swirled in one hand as she watched the others at play.

Xuanzang couldn't help looking either as she subconsciously grabbed an appetizer to eat; The group seemed to be having a lot of fun. It was unusual to see Roman in such casual clothes, especially just a pair of white swim trunks, but it was also wonderful. The usually busy acting director was running away from Jack. The assassin's white bikini frills fluttered like sails as she chased down her prey while the other potential targets watched from a safe distance. Jack beamed, "I'm going to get you! You can't escape Jackie the Ripper!"

"That sounded way scarier than it should have!" a laughing Roman responded as Jack's attention was quickly snared. Her peripherals had caught the suddenly still Arash, who stood hunched with hands on his knees grinning at her. The archer in black swim trunks enquiringly reached out to the assassin with one hand. Xuanzang found herself tilting her head curiously, but smiled when Jack skipped over and lightly tapped Arash's hand.

"You're it~!" Jack chimed as she playfully ran off; There were no tag backs from what Xuanzang recalled. With a devious grin, the archer turned towards a blur of a nearby assassin. A running Mata Hari shrieked with laughter as she tried to run for the waves and escape the approaching Arash. The orange bikini clad assassin wasn't fast enough, and the archer quickly reached out and glided his fingers gently across her exposed side.

He grinned as she flushed and pouted. "Sorry, Mari!"

"No you're not!" the assassin complained as another of Chaldea's child servants appeared at her side. The red bikini-wearing Kuro smirked at Mata Hari as she offered a friendly hand; It was nice to see so many kind offers! Mata Hari tapped her hand, and Kuro became a red blur shooting for the waves. Irisviel, Atalanta, and Illya, who were hiding among the surf, panicked and quickly began swimming away as the red archer homed in on them. Mata Hari giggled, "Thanks, Kuro~!"

Xuanzang smiled warmly and felt her envy rising. She really wanted to join them, but she needed to concentrate on her own task. There was nothing preventing her from enjoying such a fun activity, but she was firm about fixing her own newly perceived issues first. To be able to play with the children and other servants could be a reward after she had diminished her own form of suffering.

Her temptation to join grew as she watched a white-haired caster emerge from the water and shot towards Roman. The acting director gasped at her sudden speed and surprise, causing him to trip over as the black one-piece clad caster slammed into his back like a giggling cannonball. Roman scrambled to his feet and scanned for another target as Nursery Rhyme ran away. She joined her giggling sister who hid inside a rather large sand castle they constructed earlier. Their eyeballs barely peered over its massive ramparts and ornate towers.

With a light-hearted grumble, Roman pushed himself up as a servant casually approached him. He turned around and spotted a grinning David, who stood arms akimbo on his jade board shorts with complimenting emerald tropical shirt. "You need a hand there, Roman?"

As the archer stretched out his hand, the doctor sighed in relief. He leaned towards the archer to accept the offer happily. "Great! Thanks for being so-"

The green-haired man pulled his hand back as Roman tried to smack it, making the acting director loose balance and flop onto his face. He snickered, "Just kidding!"

Roman scrambled and dove for a taunting David but missed, making Xuanzang and Da Vinci laugh. She held her mirth in check so she could pop another delicious appetizer from Da Vinci's plate. Watching the children have so much fun with plenty of friends and family warmed her soul like the sand kissed her feet. It was a delicious scene, rivalled only by the small cheese bites on delicious garlic bread she had been enjoying unconsciously since she sat down to talk wit- Xuanzang paled and stopped chewing.

"You sure do love these appetizers~! I'll ask a robot for another plate!" Da Vinci stated happily as she waved towards a nearby robot.

Da Vinci didn't even notice the internal turmoil now raking at Xuanzang as she hesitantly swallowed. She had been indulging in such a wonderful scene to the point she had lost her own focus. She was conditioned into just grabbing morsels when she should only be getting what was needed to sustain herself! Was everything she did an affront to her teachings of Buddha!? No! She couldn't allow this to continue! She needed a distraction that could tear her away from her corrupted pa-

Jack was in her peripherals for a split second before she gently drummed her little fingers on Xuanzang's knee. The stunned caster was shaken from her thoughts by the giggling that echoed into her ears. "Tag! You're it!"

Her tagger skipped away as Da Vinci turned back. She snickered at Xuanzang's expression, "Well? Don't look so hurt you have to leave the horderves~! The jubilant caster I know would be out there by now!"

Da Vinci was right! If she was busy trying to play tag, she had no time to mess something else up! She could admonish herself later for her lack of focus, but for now she needed this distraction rather than save it as a reward. Xuanzang quickly leapt to her feet as Da Vinci chuckled. She scanned for the nearest target, but many were a good distance away. Arash was approaching as if to playfully taunt her, so she began walking towards him with a growing smile; Already her mood was shifting to excitement.

Arash bolted down the beach, making the athletic caster chase at full speed. Keeping herself from using any perceived supernatural agility, she could barely keep up with the archer. The sand was kicked up in sprays as she bolted after him with the children cheering her on. She grinned, pushing herself just a little further to try and close the gap. Her hand reached out as his back came into arm's rea-

"Not today, Xuanzang!" Arash laughed as he quickly dove to the side, throwing her gains to the wind. She pouted, but smiled as she continued the pursuit, racing along the section of sandy beach after her chosen target. Her focus was powerful and absolute when she wanted it to be, but she needed to be mindful and aware of it. Temptation was everywhere, and she knew herself well enough to understand practically anything could spark her curiosity and impulsive action. It applied to her livelihood as well as her current task, though she still kept falling for the baits.

As Arash dodged another one of her attempts, she pouted, "You're so slippery!"

"Dive for his feet!" Kuro advised from the distant waters. Arash dashed towards them, taking Xuanzang with him as she continued the pursuit. He zigzagged to throw her off, but she saw an opportunity! She dove, just as Arash made a wrong turn. With fingers reaching out, she could feel her success in her grasp; It was not to be. Arash got away by a hair's breadth and laughed as the caster flopped onto the sand face first. She whimpered, but heard giggling nearby.

Curious, Xuanzang looked up and stared at the two servants she had fallen in front of. Resting on a large, shared beach blanket were Jeanne and Joan, looking rather dazzling as they sunbathed. Jeanne's hair was loose, flowing like a golden waterfall behind her and onto their blue blanket with French flags plastered across it. They had similar bikinis, but Joan's was black while her sister's was navy. The two were propped up on their elbows and staring at her curiously, but she gazed back with admiration.

It had taken a long time, but Joan was no longer as insecure or concerned about how she was perceived; Finding her in public with Jeanne was now more common rather than an extremely rare possibility. They still bickered a lot of course, but that was usually the little sister's fault, and was typically half-hearted. It made her smile fondly to see them appreciating each other's company and even sharing a blanket together; Joan has come quite a way since she arrived.

"You're not giving up the chase, are you?" Jeanne asked playfully with a giggle.

With glittering eyes, Xuanzang grinned and acted upon her impulse. She scrambled towards the blanket, making the two's eyes widen in realization as she thrusted her arm out. She tapped Joan lightly on the foot, eliciting a gasp while Jeanne giggled. "You're it~!"

"Hey! I didn't want to play!" Joan shot out incredulously with a scowl, but it pierced Xuanzang like an artillery round. She hadn't asked if either wanted to join, but had acted upon her own fun impulse. By choosing that course of action, she had chosen to upset someone rather than being respectful and mindful. Oh Buddha, forgive her! She did it again! Everything she did was an example of how badly she was-

"What a lie! I was positive my little sister definitely wanted to play!" Jeanne teased with a happy smile. "I don't know why you  _still_  try and hide your feeling someti-"

Joan laughed deviously and smacked her sister on her bikini covered bottom, making her blush in pure disbelief and embarrassment. She pouted at Joan as she ran off with a sly smirk, "You were  _clearly_  tagged, Jeanne! Get running!"

"Oh you…!" Jeanne fumed playfully, but there was no forcefulness or animosity behind her voice; Only pride and glee. Her shimmering blue eyes turned to the still floundering Xuanzang. She stared back before the two began laughing. Xuanzang scuttled like a crab as she tried to right herself while Jeanne scrambled towards her. As fast as her thoughts of failure entered her mind, they had departed, leaving her a smiling mess once more… for now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Feeling extra deflated the next morning, Xuanzang sighed as she practically dragged her feet down the windowed hallway towards the library. She had refused to eat breakfast or change into anything aside from her battle attire since she felt so ashamed of herself. While there were many more failings last evening, the biggest offense was losing her self-control and stuffing herself with delicious food and desserts for dinner. It was partially why she was so diligent and focused this morning, but why was she feeling so dejected when following the path?

A battle clad Sasaki and Martha passed her, sending confused stares at the downcast caster. She didn't even wave to them as they passed by quietly on their way to the deployment room; Considering she only half trusted her own commentary, she was glad they didn't say anything. Releasing a tiny whimper, she continued shambling forward as a robot hovered by with a stack of new linens. She glanced at it, as the hovering machine eyed her back inquisitively.

With another unhappy sigh, she trudged forward. Her usually sparkling and shiny eyes were dim even as she glanced out the large windows. The flurries were extra beautiful this morning, but she felt no urge to stop and stare as she always loved to do. Her willful ignorance had placed her in this pit of suffering, and she desperately wanted to see the surface again. However, she needed to do it right, no matter how difficult it was.

After reaching the library on her way to her favorite meditation spot, she finally looked up. The caster was so lost in her own views and mental vigilance that she hadn't even noticed situation brewing before her. Before the doors of the library, Arjuna stood with arms at his sides in a traditional white and blue themed sherwani. His ivory pants matched Karna's in front of him, though the lancer had a black dress shirt and white vest instead. They stared at each other with unseen tension thicker than Chaldea's worst snowstorms. Neither glanced to her in the silent standoff.

Xuanzang stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced to the two at opposite sides. Part of her wanted to intervene, but she was uncertain what was happening right now. Opening her mouth and voicing her assumption was improper, but she could feel the suffocating tension. However, who was right and who was wrong in this silent engagement? It was righteous of her to act and calm things down, but she needed to do it properly. It pained her to wait, and she wrung her fingers nervously as the balancing act dragged on.

The door to the library opened, but Xuanzang was the only one to glance. Hans, dressed in his own battle attire since he was on the roster, walked out and stopped. With dripping irritation, he rubbed his forehead and placed his other arm on his hip. "What's going on here?"

"I merely asked why Arjuna is being excessively coarse during his voluntary training with Anishka," Karna finally spoke, but there was no reaction from Arjuna. "I was awaiting his reply."

"Surely you would already know that answer," Arjuna replied flatly, but she could feel underlying annoyance. It slithered between his words, but it was hinted nowhere else in his even expression. "Anishka is going to be a master. She must understand that she cannot afford to be passive."

Hans clicked his tongue. "Then the usual script this month... Arjuna continues to pen his unusual mounting dissatisfaction for our third master."

Arjuna's eyes finally sharpened ever so slightly as they turned to Hans. "I am not the only one who finds faults that need correcting. She can be a capable master, but the flaws must be solved."

Hans glared back. "Whether I am upset with her potential issues in combat or not are irrelevant. I'm not the one helping Rama drive her into the ground with ceaseless training scenarios. However, I do not wish to sour my own mood over impermanent fixable issues. I have a sortie to join and new books to obtain."

Walking off without a proper farewell, Hans didn't even turn back as a battle-ready Siegfried appeared from spirit form. As his armored build came into full view, he stood beside Xuanzang and nodded towards the lancer, earning a small glint of annoyance from Arjuna. "Everything fine here, Karna? I trust your rivalry with Arjuna isn't heating up?"

"Nothing to give Okita more paperwork," Karna dared to joke, making the saber chuckle and Xuanzang crack a tiny smile.

Arjuna made no motion of displeasure, but merely turned back towards the library doors. "I will be off then. I have tasks to complete before I assist Rama once more."

"Do not let that discontentment fester, Arjuna," Karna added suddenly, making the archer halt completely. Xuanzang fell nervous, feeling the sudden surge of animosity from the archer, but she couldn't understand why. It felt like Chaldea's ventilation had ceased and allowed the biting cold to creep through the windows. Even Siegfried stared between them uneasily. "I am concerned about you."

"…I didn't ask for you to be," Arjuna responded quietly. She didn't understand why that exchange seemed so heated, but she didn't want to push. This was not her business, and it would potentially only anger the archer. Instead, she watched silently as Arjuna walked into the library and the doors gently closed. Siegfried exhaled as Karna walked over to them.

Strangely enough, he faced her and nodded. "You had words you wished to express, but you are troubled about doing so. That's quite unlike you, Xuanzang. Even your bright smile has been dampened and dimmed by the storm ravaging your purest heart."

There really was no way to hide anything from Karna. With a small frown, she nodded towards him as Siegfried glanced between them. She didn't care if the saber listened, so she merely offered a tiny smile to him before responding, "I'll be alright, Karna. I didn't think anything I said would have benefitted."

"Maybe you are right, but it wouldn't be the first time you alleviated tension with your enthusiastic disposition," Karna explained as he glanced to Siegfried and nodded. "I shall push no further, but I offer one last advice to your troubled mind: The raft isn't absolute… May you find what you seek."

Xuanzang stared at Karna as he smiled and walked away. Siegfried followed, but gave her one last glance and waved. "I hope your day gets better, Xuanzang."

She stood there, even as the two friends walked off. Karna smiled, "I pray I didn't pull you from anything important?"

Siegfried chuckled. "Just a fun spar with Brynhildr and Arthur. Would you like to join us?"

Even as they walked away, she stood still. Standing surprised in the center of the windowed hallway, the caster let those four words repeat in her mind like a looping record.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After meditating in the forests of Fantasia Resort, Xuanzang had found herself back in Salon de Marie. Sitting in one of the many unoccupied booths in the time after lunch, she was slouched over the table with her head resting atop her folded arms. Her cap rested beside her, discarded just like her optimism. Marie and her staff had passed by often to ask if she needed anything, which she politely declined every time. Even now, she could feel their worried gazes and glimpses aimed her way, but it didn't bother her.

While she didn't smile, she wasn't as deflated as the previous hours. Her mind was overclocked and scrambling through the many possibilities after Karna's advice. It was a simple phrase, but she knew what he was inferring. It was an example often directed at others when talking about Buddhism since it was one of Buddha's famous parables. There were many ways to interpret it, but it confused her why Karna would bring up such a lesson.

The saying went that a man found himself on one side of the river amongst unfavorable conditions. Across the turbulent currents was a side that looked lively and welcoming. To make his way across, the man gathered sticks, branches, and grass to form a makeshift raft. Using his hands and feet, he paddled across the water until he reached the opposing banks. However, once on the other side, a question was born: Should the man carry the raft or leave it? This was a parable she had often used in her teachings, but her mind was hitching on any possibl-

"Wow... I haven't seen you this down since you were crying about getting both of our Jerusalem copies killed."

Her eyes shot up as Tota sat down at the other side of the booth. He sported a viridian muscle shirt that clung to his muscular form coupled with a sympathetic smile. Xuanzang sat up straight and folded her hands together on her lap as she smiled weakly to her dear friend and personally declared disciple. Though he did get occasionally irritated with her actions, she was lucky she found a companion so understanding and upbeat. They had plenty of fun times together to make up for some of her regrettably forward and pushy actions… yet more things to mar her path.

"What's got you so upset? I feel like the world is wrong if Xuanzang is actually depressed."

She glanced around nervously, but if there was anyone she could talk to openly, it was him. "... I've done a poor job following my own teachings and Buddha's word."

The archer blinked. "…Come again? What makes you say that?"

"What makes me not think that!?" she squeaked with growing panic, making several of Marie's staff turn to her from across the large room. Even Tota recoiled slightly in surprise as she whimpered. "I've been bathing in luxury! I drag people into trouble following my impulse! I say the wrong things because I don't think clearly! Xuanzang is supposed to be a wonderful teacher who sets an example, but what am I really!? I'm just failing in my own- **Owww!** _ **Tota!"**_

She rubbed the spot on her bare head he had smacked with his hand. As she pouted at him, he merely smiled back with amusement. "…Is that honestly what you're upset about? That you believe you haven't been following Buddha's teachings to the letter?"

Furrowing her brows, Xuanzang glanced around again in confusion, making Tota laugh earnestly. She pouted again. "Tota! This is serious! I'm failing as a follower of Buddhism!"

"I guess that  _could_  be said, but only the Xuanzang Sanzang I know would be capable of forgetting her own teachings…" Tota poked with a small smirk. She scrunched her eyebrows further in confusion as he rolled his eyes. "From what it appears to me, you've only thrown yourself from your path these past two days. Sure you've indulged yourself, but it never brought you into the suffering spoken by the Four Noble Truths."

She opened her mouth to interject, but found she couldn't. He took the opportunity to continue. "Chinese Buddhism developed with Taoist influence, so it's not wrong to believe staying true to who you are is yet another way. The Noble Eightfold Path is the guiding wheel of dharma, but like Buddha suggested, one must not hold on too tightly to the teachings. One must follow their own way to find peace and be willing to let go of what is necessary... Isn't that what you teach?"

He reignited the thoughts of the raft parable. Buddha declared the raft would be left, and she had taught that it can be interpreted differently. Her own lectures stated it was a way of letting go of teachings once they have served their purpose, but never to forget how it helped on their journey to enlightenment. There were many ways to cross the river, so not everyone needed to follow it to the letter. Hadn't that  _Siddhartha_  book Helena showed her a depiction of that concept too? Though she was still a bit bothered by how unorthodox her personal way was, it was far from crippling her with despair.

The laughing Tota proclaimed, "From what I see, it's only Xuanzang jumping to a panic filled confusion after overthinking something someone said… Just you getting emotional and blindly flailing...  _again_."

In an instant, she was sifting through her thoughts once more. Tota was right; She had been mistaking lots of things in her panic. Every action she took was always with good intentions, whether or not she was wrong. Every material item she kept was a warehouse of fond memories. Xuanzang could certainly be much more mindful and considerate than she had been, but how many smiles had she given others through her own speech and actions? She indulged in life, but there was an unusual form of moderation and moral conduct she always followed.

It was the conduct dictated to her by her own impulses, morals, thoughts, and intuition.

Xuanzang had been wrong, but she was not incorrect. Interpretation is what mattered, and following her pure soul and impulsive desires never placed her amongst ill intent. With every action and spoken word, she had always been following her own way to enlightenment; Why she had let such a simple statement fill her with hopeless dread and doubt was both embarrassing and confusing in hindsight. There was no doubt she was just as foolish and outrageous as Tota often jested.

With cascading relief that eased her muscles, Xuanzang knew her fear of straying had caused just that. Coupled with a bright flush, she pouted at the archer who smiled back at her warmly. "Feeling better?"

"…Thank you," she admitted quietly; The teacher could still learn every now and then.

Tota nodded and waved towards one of the distant salon staff. "Good! Then let's make sure it stays that way by getting you and I some celebratory chocolate sundaes! I'm feeling hungry!"

He laughed as her smile returned tenfold, paving the way for a pleasant but uneventful evening.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The next day had passed just as quickly with her renewed spirits.

Friday's afternoon had arrived after a busy morning of assisting the other casters with reinforcing Chaldea's defenses. Many had commented on her reignited happiness, and she personally felt sunnier than the past few months combined. With a permanent grin plastered on her face, she had come to the beach in order to enjoy some promised companionship on her renewed course; She was glad she didn't cancel their meeting.

The beach was lively with various groups, but their spot's air was mixed with concentration and disbelief.

Sitting on the same large white blanket, Xuanzang and Hundred Face sat across from each other. The caster had finally discarded her battle attire to wear her rather skimpy white bikini. Across from her, the assassin had a much more conservative blue one piece. Her confused glare was aimed at the board game before them that the assassin wished to teach Xuanzang; She loved playing colorful board games, but decided to give this new one a try with her friend.

Evidently, she was doing better than merely trying. "…How did you do that!?"

Xuanzang grinned and tilted her head. "I felt like it was right, so I moved the monk there!"

Hundred Face stared at the white 'monk,' which was actually the bishop piece. It was an instantaneous move after the Hassan completed her own, but it now rested in a prime position to lock down two of her key chess pieces at once from a safe gap in her pawns. The assassin looked perplexed as her eyes darted around the board incredulously. For any onlooker, it was clear Hundred Face was losing by a considerable margin. "You said you never played chess before!"

"I haven't, but I felt that was the right thing to do!" Xuanzang chipperly responded, making Hundred Face gawk in disbelief.

"It seems the generous wandering monk has you pinned, Hundred Face."

The blue-haired assassin looked up sourly to eye the newly arrived Cursed Arm with a green towel around his waist. He sat down casually on the blanket and placed a tray of assorted treats and drinks beside him. With his unbandaged arm, he began distributing the requested drinks to his companions. He laughed as Xuanzang eagerly grabbed her banana split and ice cold lemonade without any hesitation. Her grin grew wider, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It's great seeing you in high spirits again," Cursed Arm noted as he sipped from a clear cup filled with his favorite milkshake. Behind him, the armored thumps on soft sand of King Hassan heralded his approach; She figured Serenity, Rena, and Arash would arrive shortly. He stood over them like an ominous statue, tearing Xuanzang's gaze from the chess board to the usually silent former grand servant. Cursed Arm paid no heed and chuckled at the board instead, making Hundred Face pout since she was clearly trying to figure out a proper next move.

The Hassans had been very welcoming and friendly towards her during the sixth singularity; She returned the favor by helping their villages during her brief stays. She was really happy it still applied in Chaldea and grew stronger, but it didn't quite apply to the unusual Hassan she stared at. Her curiosity got the better of her, but she remained courteous and mindful; She was herself again, but she knew understood adjustments she needed to do.

"Isn't that armor a little hot?"

King Hassan turned slowly to Xuanzang, making Cursed Arm and Hundred Face a tad stiff. He stunned all of them. "It is neither hot nor cold, though one engineer proclaims it is cool."

Hundred Face snorted and laughed as Xuanzang giggled; Apparently King Hassan was unaware of modern slang. She only giggled more as the armored assassin raised his own milkshake, in a clear cup with swirly straw, to take a sip. He looked down as a smirking Hundred Face proudly moved a piece. "Check, Xuanza-"

In an instant, the caster had moved her queen to eat a pawn and block the offending Queen's attack. In the process, it put it in a great spot as she grinned. "I say check here right?"

Cursed Arm laughed at Hundred Face's dumbfounded expression. "Y-You! How do you always…!?  **Arrrrgh!"**

"Thou must stay calm in battle lest the enemy exploit thy emotions," King Hassan advised, making Hundred Face shiver. The imposing statement and rough tone were completely ruined as he took another sip from his milkshake. While Hundred Face sputtered an apology, Xuanzang grinned happily.

She was able to hear Buddha flawlessly again, though more specifically, her inner voice. It was unobstructed and shined with clarity as it whispered and guided her. Wukong had been the one to point out the voice she always heard was her own self, and she had never forgotten that. Occasionally, she still held firm to the belief Buddha would guide her through the harsh times in various ways and signs, but she understood he guided, not directed. She was responsible for herself first and foremost on her own path to enlightenment, and others could only help another on their way.

It was embarrassing that she had allowed herself to get so clouded, but that was who she was. Xuanzang always followed her pure impulses and heart, whether to make things right or bring happiness. As a free soul, to deny that would cause that unfathomable panic and blindness she had felt recently. Any lingering disorder had been quelled and heart was placed at ease.

Everything felt right again. She would be more mindful and considerate, and do things with more moderation, but she knew better once more as she walked her path of enlightenment. Her instincts and impulses would show the way forward as they always had, since the path wasn't to happiness: Happiness was her path. The sun's radiance shined down upon them, rivaled only by the caster's grin and bright laughter.

Xuanzang felt Buddha smiling down at her.


	59. Fragment 58: Maternal Instincts

Early morning blues painted the skies, heralding the approach of the warm sun. The dim light poured through the rustic, log-cabin styled window frame to illuminate one of the expanded Residential Wing's rooms. Holm oak wood was central to the room's design, from the walls and flooring to the assorted furniture within. Coupled with a few potted flowers and plants, the living space felt far more natural than most.

That suited the home owner perfectly.

Gently breathing beneath the queen-sized oak bed's covers, the servant remained lightly asleep against her usual schedule. Usually she would have been up by now, but today was a special occasion and an excuse to sleep in. Underneath the warm fur blanket of a phantasmal beast, which the hunter killed herself, she finally stirred out of habit. With a light groan, originating near the two flurry ears that poked out from the bed's head, several fingers grasped the covers.

Atalanta pulled the blanket further over herself and smiled. She smoothed out her emerald silky nightgown to remove any uncomfortable wrinkles before sighing pleasantly. She decided against her usual morning run to enjoy some nice rest, and that was definitely going to be the case at this rate. Sleeping in was unusual for her, especially with Nitocris' newest, well-loved invention, but today would be the exception.

The Egyptian Caster, much to Ozymandias' endless praise, had come up with a unique lighting invention that now hung on her wall and ceiling. The makeshift windows were like the replicated skyscape of Fantasia Resort, except much smaller and could run on electricity thanks to Edison's tweaking. The essentially glorified televisions had quickly become a big hit since it allowed personal rooms to feel like small houses. To no one's surprise, Ozymandias' suite by Gilgamesh's own had a wall-sized one in each room.

In truth, since she was raised in the wilderness, there wasn't much in the way of furniture that actually caught her attention like Nitocris' Sunscape Window did. Her adopted children were the main reason she had a couch, coffee table, bookshelf loaded with pictures, and a bunch of other furniture; Upon first arrival, she was more than fine with just a bed and a few potted plants. By the time the new residential rooms were completed, Atalanta had a completely furnished room. She even had a minifridge to hold some ice cream if she felt particularly generous.

It made it a bit more difficult to relocate her room to the new section, but hardly anything was a ghastly chore for servants.

Atalanta peered over her bed covers to glance at the video intercom on the left wall by her bed. She smiled at the time and quickly buried herself again and fell into another comfortable slumber. Time slipped by in warm silence, a sequence told in tandem by the changing colors of the Sunscape Windows and the Chaldean video intercom system. Soon the twilight blues had vanished to be replaced by oranges highlighting the rims of passing clouds on the circular window overhead. The sun finally peered over the horizon, but Atalanta remained asleep.

In her slumber, she unconsciously turned herself towards the opposite side of the bed so the sunrays wouldn't bother her. The sun lit up her room further, revealing further decorations she acquired personally. A pure white coat of a particularly photogenic chimera was spread across the floor in front of a small faux fireplace that could produce a prana fire without smoke. Above its mantle were several pictures, but the biggest of which was the battle-clad family standing happily on a four-masted tall ship in a past singularity.

Atalanta stirred when she heard the third door in her room jingle. The wooden door sat beside the panoramic sunscape window. However, this one did not lead into the Chaldea hallway like the one on the opposite wall from her bed and couch nor her bathroom. This one led to her own little pieces of happiness, and was the main reason she was so invested in relocating from her former room. Her smile soon matched her own in the picture as the door hinged open, allowing her animalistic senses to pick up the first hints of delicious aromas.

As she gently pulled the blanket off her sleeping form, the light and tentative footsteps soon approached more confidently with relief for not disturbing her. Atalanta rubbed her eyes and smiled while her two children moved a metal diner cart towards her with happy smiles. Jack took the lead, pulling the cart in a set of white sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt. Nursery Rhyme pushed it gently from behind with loose tresses flowing gently down the back of her white princess dress.

With eyes twinkling with affection that brought a loving smile to Atalanta's lips, they chimed out, "Happy Mommy's Day!"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 58: Maternal Instincts** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Say ahh!" Jackie smiled as she held up the fork with a slice of a golden delicious apple.

"Ahhh," Atalanta happily responded, letting the little assassin place the fork carefully into her mouth. She took the bite as her girls giggled beside her in bed, though she was the only one warm and comfortable under the sheets. She sat perfectly upright while her children sat flanking the tray that rested upon her covered lap. An assortment of small dishes rested on it, perfectly balanced and secured by a few strategically placed stuffed animals her girls brought with them.

As she chewed quietly, Atalanta watched Nursery Rhyme carefully cutting up the pancakes with poured maple syrup. The slice of butter was already mostly melted, and she could already taste the delicious golden breakfast melting in her mouth. On the opposite side, with her favorite pale blue teddy bear 'Penny' in her lap, Jack finished cutting up the remainder of the yellow apple. The core was quickly discarded onto the cart by the bed, which kept her glass of water and pitcher safe from any potential accident.

While Nursery Rhyme hummed one of her favorite Disney songs, she paused upon seeing Atalanta looking between them curiously. "Do you need something, mommy?"

"Have you two eaten yet?" she quickly asked. It was nice she was getting the famous breakfast in bed treatment, but her girls also needed to-

They giggled, making her tilt her head as one of her ears twitched. Nursery Rhyme smiled sweetly at her. "Auntie Marie is bringing our waffles to our room!"

"Don't worry about us today! It's our turn to baby you!" Jack grinned as she speared another apple slice with her fork. She offered it to her mother, who gladly took it. As she chewed, she reached out with her hands to rub her daughters' shoulders, eliciting more happy smiles and little cheers.

"Once we're done, we want to show you our new book that we made!" Nursery Rhyme added while spreading her arms out wide. "We made it in secret!"

"Not past your bedtime, I hope," Atalanta smirked, then chuckled when her girls blushed; They were so painfully obvious around her, but she loved it. "Mom will forgive you this time."

As she hugged her small teddy bear, Jack speared one of the pancakes pieces carefully and grinned. "It's a story about a pretty huntress who saves a kingdom!"

"Oh, is it now?" Giggling with newfound mirth and warmth, she smiled at the assassin happily as she leaned over the tray to eat the speared pancake. She was looking forward to it already, and what her girls might have imagined for her homage's fairy tale exploits. Then again, she always looked forward to anything that involved her little angels.

Atalanta would have never imagined these two child servants would have made such a profound impact on her life. Upon arriving in Chaldea after they corrected the first singularity, she didn't quite know what to expect. She recalled glimpses of the singularity through her madness, but also her memories from her peculiar grail war in Romania. Compared to both of those, the chance to fight to save humanity from extinction, which went hand in hand with her own wish, felt like just another day as a servant... at first.

Nowhere in the countless possibilities did she imagine she'd become a mother, and wind up loving every moment of it. It had been one of her personal curiosities and a past life disappointment, but Chaldea had changed that with the idea of adoption. It had made her curious after seeing Nursery Rhyme wandering the halls with the glint of loneliness in her eyes; Servant or not, a child should never be unhappy when among so many. She had quickly befriended the little caster, but it was Marie who pointed out happily they looked like a wonderful family.

Though nervous at first since she treaded upon the unknown, she accepted the challenge and responsibility. It had been difficult, but she had managed to ignite her own maternal instincts with Nursery Rhyme's help, love, and eagerness; The idea of having a family intrigued her too. It became instinct to look after her daughter's interests first. This included the curious suggestions of adapting Nursery Rhyme's mimicry of her former master further to hide her doll joints, and honoring her name by using it.

The archer glanced at the caster, who smiled back happily and quickly. The mother smirked, "You've got some syrup on your cheek, Alice."

Nursery Rhyme blushed. Atalanta had caught her sneaking a bite of the pancakes, but she wasn't about to berate her. As Jack giggled, Atalanta reached out with her hand, brushed the offending spot off, and licked it for herself. Nursery Rhyme smiled sheepishly, "Sorry… I was a little hungry."

Without any doubt, Atalanta was happy that Nursery Rhyme was the one who helped her through those tentative days. If it had been the other way around, she wasn't sure if these little blissful moments would have happened.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_For weeks after the Fuyuki Incident, Chaldea had been a hub of chaos. Between reconstructing and getting an ever-growing host of servants cooperating, it was unadulterated anarchy more than anyone would like. There were times of peace, but it wasn't until after the correcting the second major singularity that the organization finally found its groove. By then, Roman was no longer glued to his work and Gudao wasn't a walking train wreck of mounting stress. Troubled times seemed to be few and far between thanks to the efforts of many servants._

_Unfortunately, there was still the occasional issue, but that was always from newly arrived servants; The newest continued the occasional tradition. The nighttime silence was broken as bedlam poured from the master's open door. The battle-clad Atalanta jogged to the door with fair urgency, but the number of servants she sensed within eased her worry._

_Her nerves were still tense, though it had decreasingly less to do with the master and more with the servant involved. It had been a spur of the moment decision to come this time, which was the third night in a row after that child's arrival. Had she not been passing by after a run in the woods, perhaps she would not have let the fleeting compulsion push her forward. It was too late to turn back now; As the loud cries escaped from the master's room, Atalanta turned the corner and entered._

" _Jack! Stop this!" "Please calm down! Everything will be okay…" "Jack, I'm sorry, but I-!"_

" _No! W-We want mommy! We want to s-sleep with mommy!" the scantily clad Jack screamed through tears as she struggled against her captors' holds. The combat-ready Mashu and Scathach held firm, though the demi-servant continually whispered apologies to the crying assassin. The armored Leonidas also stood by the door, and nodded to Atalanta as she entered, but was clearly not needed. The two girls combined strength was more than enough to keep the crying assassin from doing anything._

_Gudao sat on the bed with bloodshot eyes, but clearly awake. Atalanta sympathized with the master, who had to wake up to this incident multiple times since Jack's arrival; The little girl took to seeing him as a mother very seriously. He sat with legs thrown over the side of his bed, still wearing just his black boxers and a white shirt. Behind him, the blanket was an unkept mess with pillows strewn about the floor. He kept his eyes glued apologetically on Jack, who stared back with overflowing longing and distress._

" _You can't keep doing this, Jack. Gudao needs proper sleep," Scthach scolded sternly with a small frown. Jack's response was to wail and struggle harder, making her groan._

_Mashu tried to shush her gently, but the tear-stained girl was not buying it. "Jack, please… We don't want you to be sad either, but we-"_

" _Let us g-go b-back to m-mommy!" she shrieked, making Leonidas flinch. Atalanta remained still with eyes locked on the assassin, no emotion showing on her face. Within, the chaos of the room was a summer breeze compared to her mixed emotions. Her last encounter with this assassin was far from pleasant for both parties, and she was almost positive Jack remembered too. She had kept away from her, both out of respect and to prevent anything from potentially boiling over… yet she had finally come to see her._

_After taking care of Nursery Rhyme for weeks, perhaps it was her newly awakened maternal instincts and drive to continue pursuing her seemingly impossible dream. While she held some lingering negativity for the servant's atrocities and actions, in the end, she was still a depressed and possibly misunderstood child before her. Staring at the crying girl on the ground was the final nail in the past several days of personal confusion. There was no easy solution to this terrible situation, but Atalanta made up her mind._

_Throwing caution to the wind and ignoring half of her screaming instincts yelling at her to turn away, she walked towards Jack. Mashu and Scathach stared at her, even as the little assassin continued to try and break free. While the two were surprised, Jack finally managed to wrench her arm from Mashu's grip and used the momentum to leap out of Scathach's grasp. Before either could react, Jack landed on the ground to make a break for Gu-_

_A hand quickly grabbed her wrist, taking the assassin by momentary surprise. She glanced back with tear filled eyes, only to freeze in realization. Atalanta could see the recognition in her eyes, and the slowly forming hatred. Her whimpers and sniffles slowly turned into a glare and growl, but the archer still held onto her wrist with delicate firmness. Her eyes remained locked with the little assassin, careful not to show any emotion to prevent any further miscommunication._

" _You…!_ _ **You!"**_ _Jack yelled as she changed targets. In a flash, one of her daggers was in her hand, and she swung it quickly at Atalanta. Mashu gasped as it impaled the side of her stomach, but the archer barely winced; She did everything in her power not to scream. Her intestines throbbed in agony where the knife slid in, but Jack did not retract the blade. Scathach had the assassin's other arm secured, and Leonidas reached for her other. Gudao raised his hand, ready to- No! She had to stop this!_

" _Master! Do not use a command seal!" She yelled out quickly, stunning the occupants of the room, including Jack. As the assassin stared up at her with hatred and confusion, the pained archer glanced to Scathach and Leonidas. "…Please. Let her go."_

_Scathach stared at her incredulously. "She's going to kill-"_

" _Please." She spoke in an impossible blend of softness and stubborn resolution. Scathach stared down at Jack while Mashu looked uncertainly between the wounded archer and Gudao. Jack's grip on the blade did not falter, but she didn't move to make another strike as Scathach tentatively released her hold. The shocked assassin, still with tears in her eyes, gazed up at the archer. Slowly, Atalanta knelt down as blood seeped into her clothes, wincing as the offender watched._

_Jack's eyes filled with irritation, disbelief, and confusion as Atalanta slowly wrapped her arms around her. As she closed the embrace, careful not to agitate her wound by pulling the child into her side, Jack's hold on the dagger loosened. Atalanta soothingly rubbed the girl's back with one hand, making new sniffles come out of the white-haired girl. Suppressing her pain, she whispered into her ear, "It's alright… I caused you great pain, so we're even now… Both your attack and seeing you cry again…"_

"… _What…? …Why…?" Jack was a stuttering mess. Her arms remained limp, but Atalanta kept her hold. She wasn't certain what this would do, because she hadn't made a plan for any of this. She was going on her new wild instincts and following her gut; How ironic it got her stabbed there, but she held her course._

_Soon enough, she felt the first tears fall onto her shoulder as the girl's sniffles multiplied. Jack raised her hands and squeezed them between her and Atalanta. As her waterfall of tears started again, instead of trying to kill her, she was attempting to break free from the embrace. Jack was stronger compared to Atalanta… but the assassin couldn't break from her hold. It felt like she was only half trying through her crippling despair and confusion. She even tried banging her fists against her chest and neck, but she did not yield._

" _Let us g-go!" she whimpered as her efforts continued wholeheartedly. Suppressing her stutters, she yelled, "You're not separating me from my mommy again!"_

_As her crying continued while the others watched in silence, her assault faded. There was no breaking out of the wounded archer's grasp. Scathach whispered about getting a caster before leaving, all while Jack's attempts to break free died completely. She cried onto Atalanta's shoulder, only for the archer to continue soothingly rubbing her back like she did whenever Nursery Rhyme cried. Thanks to the little caster, she had become quite natural at it, and she wanted to believe it helped here._

"… _Let us go…" she whimpered. Her arms were limp within the archer's grasp again as Atalanta began rocking her slowly, confused about the whole turn of events. She had not expected it to come to this, but she did not know what to expect at all. All of this was a spur of the moment, and her logical mind and reason were finally managing to criticize her stupidity through the pain._

_Jack had murdered many in Trifas, both mages and bystanders alike. One couldn't simply look past how carefree she was when committing the atrocities either. She was a murderer at heart, and they were former enemies. Atalanta had killed her master, her beloved mother, right before her eyes, starting the chain of events to follow. There was no denying the rift between them that reared its head as the strike to her still bleeding torso._

… _Regardless, her heart wept for her, because she was still a crying child in Atalanta's arms._

_The two images conflicted, and the realities blended. Jack was desperate for a mother, and that could never be denied. She would continue to do this night after night, seeking only the comfort she desperately wanted. Atalanta didn't know why she did, but she wanted to. Her newfound instincts wanted her to try and understand and attempt to find a solution. Though her mind was filled with confusion, she still rocked the crying child gently in her arms._

_Atalanta whispered subconsciously like a soothing melody, "…I promise you… I promise you…"_

… _Jack the Ripper would find happiness no matter how difficult the obstacles ahead of her would be._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

No doubt, Atalanta was glad her instinct had won that day.

It was a long road, but the spontaneous move of taking Jack back with her to sleep in her arms had been the foundations for their glamorous bridge. Her distrust faded away slowly, and she still occasional called their master mommy, but the third singularity had changed that. After fighting constantly fighting alongside her and staying endlessly considerate to her, by the time they returned, her smile around her and Nursery Rhyme was never-ending; Atalanta formally adopted her a day later amongst cascading tears and endless apologies from both.

Since then it has been never-ending memories with her daughters. Through happy and sad times, they watched over each other with an idolization-worthy family bond. In truth, she never knew if she would be a good mother, but she did her best to ensure that just for them. Her little rays of sunshine were always coming first now, and she was having trouble suppressing that urge since it was Mother's Day; It was  _their_  turn to show their endless affection for her.

Then again, she always had a problem saying no to her little angels at all.

Atalanta sat on her bed, watching them finish cleaning up the last of their own breakfast that had been brought to them. The dirty dishes, clean of any scrap of food, were stacked neatly onto the food cart. Nursery Rhyme folded a napkin and skipped around the bed to help Jack. She smiled to the archer, "We'll be back! We're going to bring the cart back so Auntie Marie can enjoy the day too!"

Though she didn't have any of her former children in Chaldea, Marie, among other past-life mothers, were also celebrating the day alongside her and Irisviel. Atalanta smiled at their consideration, "I'll be here waiting. No need to rush, girls."

"But we want to show you the book so we're going to rush!" Jack countered with a grin as her sister giggled. While Atalanta chuckled, the girls pushed the cart towards the door, but stopped in curiosity. Upon sensing the fast approaching signature, the archer blinked in interest. They nearly rammed into the door, but stopped just in time to knock rather excitedly; It was a familiar rapping. Atalanta sighed as her children discarded the cart with happy cheers and raced for the door.

It slid open quickly, allowing white waterfall tresses and a beaming face to peer inside. With a happy squeal, Artemis dove for the children and wrapped them into a warm embrace. Clinging to the back of her form-fitting, white strapless dress, Orion looked Atalanta's way with an apologetic stare, making the archer smile back in knowing defeat. She expected Artemis to visit her sometime during the day, but certainly not this early… The green-and-gold-haired mother wasn't even changed out of her nightgown yet.

"How are my little cutie patooties doing~!? You're being wonderful little marshmallows for your beautiful mommy I hope~!" Artemis cooed as she rocked them lovingly in her arms. They giggled as Orion and Atalanta shared yet another exasperated glance without her knowledge.

"We gave her breakfast!" Jack cheered as the goddess kissed her on the forehead. She giggled happily. "We're going to return the cart-"

"Oh, no your pumpkins aren't! That's why I'm here!" the goddess proudly proclaimed as she stood up to place her arms akimbo. "I'm going to make sure Atalanta's morning goes wonderfully, and what better way than ensuring her children don't have to leave her side superfluously!"

"I'm surprised you know what that word even mea-" Orion got a quick pinch from the goddess to silence him.

Her grin remained as she faced the archer. Atalanta waved shyly while Artemis did so like she was leaving on a long voyage. "It's a happy Mother's Day, Atalanta! You should be smiling more~!"

With a strained giggle, the Archer forced a grin to please the now clapping goddess. If her girls were the sun that shined new warmth in her day, then Artemis was the moonlight that revealed an unexpected horror of the night. It was far too dramatic of a comparison, but that's often how she felt about learning who Artemis truly was. Meeting her counterpart during Okeanos would have been hectic enough, but then finding out the goddess she worshiped was essentially a… love-struck airhead…

Yeah… that was enough to knock all the wind from her ever-billowing sails…

"Oh! You got a splash of syrup on your dress there, dearie!" Artemis coddled as she quickly plucked the nearly empty water pitcher and a napkin from the cart. Kneeling down onto the wooden floor, she gently dabbed the napkin into the pitcher and thoroughly scrubbed the offending stain. With absolute attentiveness to detail, the syrup spot had been wiped clean, leaving only a damp area. "There! All better~! You should be a bit more careful! Your mother gets you such lovely dresses."

Nursery Rhyme blushed bashfully and fiddled with her fingers behind her back. "I'm sorry. I'm usually more careful, but I was more concerned making sure mommy was-"

Whatever she was going to say was left to the imagination, as a giggling and now levitating Artemis picked the little caster up in a warm hug. "It's okay~! Your goddessmother is just giving advice! I wouldn't be Artemis if I didn't look after you cuties, now would I?"

Atalanta watched happily as Artemis began gently flying Nursery Rhyme around the room in spontaneous play. Though she was not what she had expected the Goddess of Chastity to be, perhaps it actually turned out for the better. Her girls absolutely loved her, and she was unbelievably kind and considerate in nearly all matters concerning her own life. She would gladly take a friendly Greek deity over the commonly perceived indifferent and heartless ones. Artemis continued to be a grand influence in her life, even if Atalanta was a touch disappointed in some aspects.

The goddess was currently flying Jack around the room for her turn, while Orion clung onto her back. He growled incredulously, "Hey! The cart! We're supposed to be bringing back the cart! You can play with the kids later!"

Her knack for being easily distracted was one of them.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Salon de Marie had significantly more patrons for lunch. Pleasant conversation filled the room alongside Mozart's piano melodies as Marie's staff meticulously catered to every motherly guests' needs with the help of some robots. Most enjoyed their treats at the tables, while the knitting group, with their two mother servants, opted for their normal cluster of ottomans. Atalanta and Irisviel preferred a seat on one of the sightseeing couches by the windows to enjoy the day's light snowfall.

Ever since Irisviel got her memorial essence from another timeline, the two mothers had become incredibly close. At first, it was mostly for advice on how to be a better parent. Soon, they were often meeting to talk about anything, large or small, at various places of their choosing. Today it was in the salon to enjoy the festivities while their children were kept entertained in the Game Room by a bunch of volunteers. While she loved being a mother, she appreciated these moments of mature serenity as little breaks on her road of life.

Atalanta sighed and reached for her cup of tea on the coffee table while keeping her other hand in the lap of her emerald strapless dress. Irisviel, wearing her signature Einzbern white and gold dress, took a sip of hers and giggled. "Then the typical fairy tale ending?"

She smirked. "With a perfect smile, the huntress shot the evil demon between the eyes and saved the prince, so they could live happily ever after."

"I wish my girls wrote a hero story based on me, but I guess the car will have to do," Irisviel giggled as Atalanta joined in. "Although… it sounds like your girls still hope for a daddy."

Atalanta sighed and placed her cup of tea down. "They  _have_  been asking more often lately..."

"And Mother Atalanta, who loves spoiling her children with everything under the sun, had yet to grant that present?" Irisviel asked teasingly with a tiny smirk.

She wasn't exactly wrong about the spoiling part; She was absolutely terrible at saying no to the girls. However, she sighed, "…I guess their mother isn't quite enough for them these days."

"Oh, nonsense, Atalanta," Irisviel quickly dismissed with a warm smile. "They're just hoping to have a full family sometime! More than a dozen aunts won't fill the father gap!"

Atalanta chuckled at the idea of a constantly growing extended family. There was no doubt being called 'Auntie' was a title of endearment from the girls, but it was a unique act of respect the children learned from one of the two remaining Filipino employees. In their culture, it was extremely common to use their titles of aunt and uncle towards older individuals as a sign of respect. Her girls just took it a step further where they considered Marie and Tamamo their first actual aunts, and it took off from there.

"Laugh all you want, but I heard from Marie there was a certain someone in your past war," Irisviel hummed with a wink.

Feeling nervous, but dreading the idea she knew the answer, she turned to the other Chaldean mother and dared to ask. "…and where did she hear this from?"

Irisviel took a sip of her tea, savored the taste before swallowing, and smiled. "Shakespeare."

Atalanta groaned loudly. Of course it was him, and she knew exactly who he was inferring. He even still had the gall to leave the 'offer' open about writing a love poem between her and Achilles; That prideful rider wasn't even here! Every time she thought about him, she could visualize his confident advances and haughty smirk, no matter how hard she turned him down. That guy was something else entirely, but she would always give him credit for being such an extraordinary fighter… along with his last act that remained ingrained in her mind.

There were also those last parting words he mentioned at the end… and though she was still uncertain how to feel, she was glad to hear them.

Irisviel soothingly rubbed the archer's shoulder with a hum as the diligent D'Eon approached with a tray full of warm scones. "We'll just chalk it up as Marie happily running off with another wild rumor then~!"

"Thank you…" she responded with a relieved smile as she eyed the deliciously treats. Her mouth practically watered when she smelled the hint of apple among them. As the saber placed the tray down on the coffee table for them, and produced napkins from his uniform, he paused to glance towards the door. Atalanta and Irisviel followed his gaze curiously towards the salon's entrance.

Her first glimpse of the master was seeing her orange sundress flutter as she walked through the door, though the second was the shade of disappointment on her face. Medb, wearing a white one-shoulder dress, skipped towards her best friend quickly, but slowed upon noticing the individual following her. The queen frowned, but continued her approach as Gabrielle waved towards Marie and Mata Hari by a nearby table. It was evident she came to check up on them as Gudao and Anishka did earlier, but she was not alone.

Wearing a rather fancy black tuxedo, which was his preferred garb around Chaldea, the rather new arrival remained politely behind and to Gabrielle's side. His white gloved hands were folded before him like a gentleman, and his expression was calm behind his pair of glasses. Even his shoulder-length hair was perfectly combed and prim, yet his looks were almost deceiving. His taut mystic code gloves and unusual red eyes hinted at something more surprising beneath.

"Welcome, Gabrielle and Erik," Paracelsus nodded from behind the bar with Sanson. Since Mata Hari was also enjoying Mother's Day, the caster in a white polo and tan slacks was temporarily substituting. He shined his glass, but made an occasional friendly glance towards the Phantom of the Opera. "Come to check up on all the mothers yourselves? Or you want a drink?"

"Both," Gabrielle responded with a giggle as she hugged Medb. The rider glanced towards Phantom, and he glanced back. Atalanta could almost feel both their disapprovals from here. Though they encountered him a few times, it was still unusual to see the Phantom of the Opera with such a rather attractive face as opposed to the mask he wore in combat. He was supposed to have a grotesque face beneath it, yet that was a trivial inquiry.

The real problem was that he believed Gabrielle was Christine. It was part of his mental pollution he manifested with, but Atalanta felt bad for both of them. Paracelsus and Medea had quickly prepared a countermeasure, but Erik was refusing to take the elixir to possibly clear his senses; Thankfully, they were not going to cross the line again and do what they did to Kiyohime. That did leave her in quite the predicament though, even if he was rather gentlemanly.

"Would you like to take a seat, Christine?" Phantom asked with a gesture with his hands. "You've been walking about a lot without rest. It's not good to overwork yourself."

"She's fine. She does it all the time. Gabby's a strong girl," Medb listed flatly, earning a harsher glance between the two while the master sighed.

He raised his chin slightly in disapproval. "I was just being polite to our master."

"Then you can be politer by leaving her alone and calling Gabby by the correct name," Medb spat back as she placed her arms akimbo.

The man was adamant though. "She is Christine. There is no doubt about that, from her elegance and beauty to the sound of her voice."

"As we have told you many times, you are sadly mistaken, Erik," Scathach replied as she approached with arms crossed over her fuchsia sweater dress. She walked up and stood beside Medb in one of the rare shows of cooperation between the two ever-bickering rivals. "Please give Gabby her space."

"But I am. I approach no closer than I have been and did so only to ensure she wasn't lonely," he replied with a frown. "Have I not been compliant? I made no moves by which to garner the attention of the Peacekeepers. Why does the world still show no compassion to me when I try to be reasonable?"

"I wouldn't call stalking her night and day reasonable…" Medb quickly scoffed, earning a light glare from the man. "If it wasn't for so many servants not appearing like how they're described, I would say Gabby doesn't even look like Christine. How can you say she's Christine when she hasn't even sung for you or anything? What if she proved she's not by that alone?"

Atalanta wasn't too sure if that would work. Truthfully, she wanted to help intervene, but Gabrielle's two closest servant friends had it covered, even if Medb was being verbally aggressive. Instead, she was just hoping there was another way to solve a servant's condition. The way manifested skills and saint graphs worked, however, almost guaranteed anything would be a failure. Then again, he never did see Gabrielle as Christine when they encountered him the last two times… so possibly…

"We'll try it. I'll sing for you, Erik," Gabrielle answered firmly, making the man's eyes sparkle with delight while Medb and Scathach turned to each other in surprise. Even Atalanta and Irisviel turned to each other with curiosity and anticipation, because no one had ever heard Gabrielle truly sing besides her closest friends.

Mozart finally stopped playing one of his own pieces to look around his piano's music stand. He adjusted the cuffs of his uniform and smiled. "What shall it be, master?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Don't Stop Believing, by Journey, please!"

At the mention of the song, some whistles and early applause erupted from the salon's patrons. Gilles stopped pushing a cart full of appetizers as Sanson and Paracelsus paused from cleaning glasses. Atalanta could hear Marie's excited cheers, though she couldn't see her, when Mozart began the first notes. Medb and Scathach turned to Gabrielle as she breathed in and out to calm herself, all while Phantom stood formally nearby. He offered one last advice quietly, "Remember my teachings, Christine, and your angelic voice shall always take flight."

_**~~Just a small town girl… Livin' in a lonely world~~  
~~She took the midnight train goin' anywhere~~** _

Quietly, the two mothers turned to look at each other and nodded in knowing agreement.

_**~~Just a city boy… Born and raised in South Detroit~~  
** _ _**~~He took the midnight train goin' anywh-~~** _

Mozart abruptly stopped playing, and Atalanta couldn't blame him. She had tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face, but it had quickly dropped alongside Irisviel's beaming expression. Even Medb and Scathach were staring at the master with painfully forced smiles while the orange-haired girl's expression collapsed. In the suffocating silence, a pin could drop and probably deafen everyone. Atalanta and Irisviel looked to each other again briefly, but had no idea what to say… Did anyone know what to say?

Chuckling nervously with apologetic embarrassment, Medb attempted to start, "Gabby… that was… When you sing louder, it's not quite as… um…"

"…It wasn't too bad?" Marie chimed in, clearly trying her best to be kind and poli-

"You're as good as Nero." Then there was Mozart, the music critic with the background to support it. He quickly dodged a flying cushion that was obviously thrown by Marie, but kept his frown and apologetic stare locked on Gabrielle. "I'm sorry, Gabby… but it is best not to lie about this."

Clearing his throat loudly, Atalanta turned to gaze at Phantom along with the rest of the salon. The assassin stood there with a troubled expression on his face. As Gabrielle turned to look at him with slumped shoulders, looking like her dreams had been trampled, he stared at her apologetically. Atalanta frowned at his small, defeated smile, realizing the mental pollution would probably make her voice sound like an angeli- "…Sorry, Gabrielle… or may I call you Gabby? …I can see now how absolutely wrong I was…"

Atalanta blinked in confusion and glanced to an equally bewildered Irisviel. The assassin scratched his bowtie uncomfortably, and she could hear the underlying depression in his voice. "Yes… That sound was… was evidently not Christine's voice, as much as my questionable mental state tries to say otherwise… I apologize for the mistaken identity due to… my own desires and hopes."

As the master stared at him in a mix of shock, growing depression, and offense, Atalanta could sense he was hiding something more from them. In a likely act to prevent his strange feelings from being discovered, he turned to Paracelsus behind the bar to hide growing distress, but she could see the subtle signs clear as day. "Mister Paracelsus. If you wouldn't mind reinstating that offer, I would like to try out that elixir you have produced. It has no undesirable aftertaste or effects?"

Gabrielle whimpered, but Atalanta didn't know whether to feel sad or impressed for the master. On one hand, she had managed to pierce a servant's issues through incredibly simple action. On the other, Atalanta was almost positive no healing spell would heal the scar left on her singing confidence today. She had been expecting something decent like Gudao, which was neither good nor bad. This however… was not exactly the kind of surprise Mother's Day treat she had been expecting to witness.

Atalanta and Irisviel just looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement; This could not be brought up again… for the master's sake.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hurting children was one of the many things Atalanta found unforgivable. Even if the circumstances left them no choice, the idea would anger her to no end. She was still even a bit frustrated with herself for hurting Jack during the war, and no number of apologies or forgiveness from her daughter could change that. It was heartbreaking, and she only wished for children to know happiness. It was why she was so absolutely unwilling to acknowledge Mephistopheles as he stood in the hallway before her.

No words were exchanged, but Atalanta wished to leave. She did not wish to mar her beautiful day any further by having this savage clown say anything. He had already done far too much by making Nursery Rhyme so terribly depressed not too long ago; Had Rama and Diarmuid not been nearby to help calm her, she would have likely attacked this man. She still contemplated it as she glared furiously at the caster before her, who admittedly looked pretty different from before.

Mephistopheles faced her with a blank expression while keeping one hand on a briefcase. He looked like a business man with his black suit with perfectly smoothed magenta tie. Even his hair was significantly shorter and well combed, giving off an air of professionalism that mixed with his unnerving aura. There wasn't even a hint of mischief in his eyes, or anything at all. He just stood there facing her, making the mother very suspicious until he cleared his throat.

"If you have something to say, make it quick," Atalanta spat as she crossed her arms.

"Then I'll cut to the point because you're in a reasonably foul mood," he started with a surprisingly smooth voice. Was this the tone he used on Faust? It was rather convincing and charismatic… had he not already done something to gravely offend her. "I come with a peace offering."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to my daughter."

"I don't want you to," he responded flatly, making her glare lighten ever so slightly with astonishment. He placed his briefcase down and began opening it. "I'm doing this at Nobunaga's suggestion who says I've gone too far. I will admit,  _perhaps_  I have."

She narrowed her eyes at his seeming unwillingness to take fault, but braced for the worst. If this was Nobunaga's suggestion, knowing those two, there was a high chance this was another prank bom- She was wrong. He opened the briefcase, and her glare faltered completely. He pulled out a copy of a fairy tale compilation out alongside a VHS tape. While an older copy, the large compilation was pristine and no doubt matched the one he burned previously. The tape was another copy of Disney's Cinderella… but how did he-

"Nobunaga overheard that your girls' copy of Cinderella was stuttering and skipping. Perhaps this one works better. I found it perusing a store on yesterday's supply sortie," Mephistopheles explained evenly as he offered the two items. Atalanta stared at them hesitantly, making the caster roll his eyes and sigh; This was already a difficult act for him to do, she could tell. "They're not cleverly disguised traps, I promise that much. Would you just accept them already? I don't exactly have an interest in these things…"

Ignoring his rather poor sense of delivery, she cautiously took them in her hands. She peered through the book, acknowledging it definitely wasn't a lie. As she opened the case to check the tape, she quietly relented that it was also as he stated; There were no tricks here. Still, she kept her guard up and held her grudge stiff. This should solve her daughter's lingering bitterness, but it would not remove Atalanta's distrust and resentment of the caster for carelessly bullying her daughter for pure entertainment.

However, she would at least be civil about hiding it. "Thank you."

He waved it off and shrugged while closing his briefcase. "I'll admit I'm not very good at the whole human interaction thing, but Nobunaga said to give it a solid try. I'll trust my partner in crime's judgement that making too much of a mess with the neighbors is not a good idea. For what it's worth…"

She watched as he struggled with the words she guessed were coming. At least she was impressed he was trying to this extent, but he had a long way to go in her eyes. "…I apologize."

Atalanta merely nodded slowly in response, watching curiously as he looked around the otherwise empty hallways. Their conversation looked normal enough no one stopped to gawk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to ensure said partner-"

There was an audible fizzle followed by the definitive sound of an explosion. Mephistopheles snickered as Nobunaga's laughter echoed down a nearby hallway followed by yelling from familiar servants. Since Chaldea's alarms didn't go off, it was definitely another one of the duo's ambushes, but it seemed Mephistopheles played no part in this one… directly. Already she could hear and sense Nobunaga bolting in their direction.

Nobunaga turned a corner further away to their right and ran towards them. The battle clad archer stared incredulously at Mephistopheles and yelled, "Hey! What about my escape path!?"

The caster scratched his head casually and looked around, making Atalanta scan for whatever he wanted to see. Behind Nobunaga, a battle clad Hector and Fionn were chasing the demon archer while covered in a tub's worth of silly string; Apparently, they attacked the cops directly this time. As the catlike archer moved herself to the side of the hallway, Mephistopheles yelled loudly, "Stop! You fiendish oppressors! Have you no shame!?"

A dumbfounded Atalanta gawked as she felt the familiar, charging presence of Chaldea's well-known rebel. The newly reinforced floor shook very lightly with each stomping footstep before Spartacus appeared from the intersection to their left, wearing an oversized pair of black gym shorts and a red shirt that said 'Live Free or Die Hard.' He looked down towards them as the caster pointed down the hallway, past a surprisingly frightened Nobunaga, at the now concerned pair of lancers. "Look how they chase Nobunaga who has done nothing wrong! Oh! Who will save her!?"

" **OPPRESSORS!"**  Spartacus roared as he rampaged towards them. "The Peacekeepers have gone too far! I will teach you a lesson in fairness!"

Fionn was quick to panic. "Spartacus wait! You misunderstand!  **You misunderstand!"**

"I knew I should have just taken that nap!" Hector groaned as he quickly backpedaled.

Fionn and Hector bolted back down the hallway they came as the blonde-haired lancer fumbled with his radio. An eagerly laughing Spartacus was closing the gap behind them as he passed a cowering Nobunaga. Yelling in panic, the lancers vanished down a corridor with the rampaging berserker on their heels. Once certain he was gone, Nobunaga dropped the scared act and ran towards Mephistopheles. The two burst into laughter, and the demon archer quickly high-fived him once she got close enough. "I thought you forgot! It was supposed to be the next hall over!"

"I saw Atalanta and got distracted," the laughing caster replied with a small motion her way. "I was making amends like you suggested."

The dumbfounded archer stared their way, but Nobunaga only nodded with a smile. "Sorry about this guy! I'm trying to show him fun ways to cause chaos without causing too muc-"

" **YOU'RE STILL CAUSING TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"**

Atalanta flinched, but the other two remained composed as they turned to the newest arrival; Nobunaga actually looked a little angry. Okita, battle-ready but without her katana drawn, appeared from spirit form with an aggravated expression. Judging by the stampede of tiny feet and chirping names, a group of her Peacekeeper Nobus would be arriving to morally support her soon. She didn't look like she needed any based on the sheer anger aimed at the demon archer. "Nobunaga! Why are you causing so much chaos in recent weeks!? Your pranks are out of control!"

"Oh, what? Complaining about your paperwork again!?" Nobunaga spat back as she crossed her arms. "That's your job, and not my problem!"

"Do you think I like being buried in paperwork!? No! You know I hate it!" Okita practically shrieked back. "Yet you keep piling it on for me! I fell asleep in my office twice in the past week!"

"I'm surprised you don't sleep there considering how often you prefer work!" the warlord countered. "You sure have more time for that than even talking with me!"

"What!? If I were to talk to you, it'd be to yell at you for all the problems you've been causing lately!"

As the back and forth continued, Atalanta stared awkwardly between the two bickering servants as a pile of Chibi Nobus rounded the corner. They approached quickly in a panic, making the Greek archer more uncomfortable amid the growing, personal dispute. Even Mephistopheles was looking like a fish out of water as he stood to the side, awkwardly holding his briefcase and looking around. They glanced to each other briefly and, though she resented him, shared a mutual sympathy amid the awkward standoff.

Surprisingly, Okita's glare lightened as disappointment leaked into her voice, "Why are you doing this!? Do you not care how badly you're troubling me!?"

"It's because you don't notice me anymore!" Nobunaga shot back with a frown. "It's like none of my previous pranks excited you like they used to! You don't come and stop me yourself anymore! It's like I don't matter to you! I thought we had something special!"

"Is that why you're with Mephistopheles!?" a crestfallen Okita exclaimed as the tension quickly collapsed. "…Is he replacing me? Is it because you think I don't care?"

"He gives me things you never did!" Nobunaga declared with frustration as her fists shook by her side. Atalanta was pretty sure she was referring to her new ease of acquiring bomb ingredients. "You don't put in the effort anymore! He has to play with me while all you do is paperwork and police management! It's like you forgot about me! Do you know how that makes me feel!? We're supposed to be best friends and rivals!"

Okay, this was getting much more awkward than even she could stomach. Even Mephistopheles was looking incredibly uncomfortable with how the conversation was turning, let alone the fact it sounded like a married couple's dispute. Atalanta decided to point out the obvious in hopes of being a voice of actual reason; She also had a massage with Medea she was looking for to because they haven't spent much time together in the past week.

"You know, Nobunaga… If you keeping burying Okita in paperwork, of course she can't come to stop you like she used to."

The warlord opened her mouth to retort, but her jaw remained lax in growing realization; Had she seriously not considered that!? Atalanta continued, though clearly more exasperated, "You two should have just talked out your problems. I'm sure Okita isn't staying away from you on purpose. She's very diligent with her job."

"...I've been bonding too much with the other Peacekeepers… and the paperwork… and…" Okita mumbled. Atalanta's ear twitched. Did she hear a sniffle? Oh, it was coming, and there was nothing stopping it. On the verge of tears, the saber's lip quivered as she kept one hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! Nobu, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Oh no, I was ruining our friendship! I'm sorry!"

Nobunaga sighed with her own sad frown and approached. "Hoy, Okita... I'll admit it's not just your fault alon-"

Okita threw herself at Nobunaga, sending them both to the ground. Though the archer groaned at the new predicament, and looked like she was about to reprimand the saber, she stopped herself. After sighing, she smiled lightly and soothingly rubbed Okita's back while she cried into her uniform. Quickly, the Chibi Nobus surrounded them in total panic as Okita whimpered, "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"Me too… I was being stupid…" Nobunaga admitted as she hugged her best friend back. Okita was still openly crying, so the demon archer comfortingly rubbed her back. Mephistopheles and Atalanta remained at the sides of the hallway watching the personal moment. Though Atalanta did find it rather touching in the end, Mephistopheles was standing there awkwardly while she contemplated whether to announce her leave or not. This Mother's Day was turning out quite unusual.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You lucked out this time, Amakusa!" "But he's not out of the woods yet, Jackie!"

With a giggle, Atalanta curiously peeked into the Game Room upon hearing her children's excited cries. She was met with immediate gasps as her two girls dashed towards her. They latched onto her and she knelt down just enough to fondly return their embrace. "Are my little girls having fun?"

"I'd safely say so." Atalanta looked up and smiled towards Amakusa, who sat comfortably in a black robe with white accents. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as the girls returned to the table eagerly. David also sat with them, though he looked a bit more dressed up in a white polo and tan slacks. Both the men had defeat glinting in their eyes, and she was willing to bet her daughters had quite the hand in that. It didn't help they were playing the rather well-known board game too.

"We played a lot of games today!" Jack answered before her mother could ask.

"So it's Monopoly now?" Atalanta asked as she walked up to the table. She blinked before smiling in total amusement. Amakusa and David's money stocks were dangerously low, meanwhile her children were filthy rich. Just glancing at the owned properties and the houses stacked on top of them, her girls were likely working together and had two entire sides of the board under their control. As much as Chaldea loved to coddle them and treat the girls like kids, there was no doubt they were very intelligent and rather crafty. She felt bad for her temporary caretakers.

"They're not going easy on you are they?" Atalanta asked with a small smirk.

David sighed and picked up the dice. "It was our fault for letting them play on a team."

"Too late for regrets~!" Nursery Rhyme hummed. Hers and Jack's eyes sparkled deviously as they eyed the dice shaking in his hand. David chuckled nervously, though Amakusa's was lighter.

"It's best to let fate decide, David," the ruler advised as the male archer finally released his roll. He rolled a three, but that safely put him on a railroad he owned. Atalanta and Amakusa laughed as her daughters clicked their tongues in equal disappointment.

Atalanta would let them finish their game since she knew how much her daughters grew to like Amakusa. Truth be told, she did too. Despite a few questionable beliefs of his, he was a rather kind-hearted individual and had good intentions. She was glad the masters remained undisputed at the helm, and that the ruler was rather content with that after his failed attempt to grasp a grail from Chaldea. She should honestly be more suspicious around him because of that, but he did seem to turn over a new leaf.

At the very least, he made quite the patient and surprisingly mellow friend.

The same went for David, who had been another volunteer to watch the kids. Thankfully he toned down his flirting since Okeanos, mainly because she had been rather assertive against his advances. He was a good ally and friend, but nothing more than that. She had made a vow of chastity after all… even if Artemis kept insisting she can freely drop it and everything would remain wonderful between them.

"It won't be too much longer, mommy," Nursery Rhyme reassured as she counted up a handful of hundreds. She casually placed them on the board for Amakusa. "I'd like six more houses please!"

Amakusa, clearly the banker, chuckled nervously as he made the trade. "Rather ruthless, Alice."

"No. Just  _efficient_ ," she hummed with a devilish glint in her eyes as she placed the houses on the properties in front of Amakusa's piece to bolster his demise.

Atalanta chuckled. "Is there a prize if you win?"

Jack shook her head, but remained happy. "Just fun! We played a lot of games with Kintoki, Kuro, Illya, Martha, Jeanne-"

As Jack happily rambled and listed off the names, cheering erupted from the other side of the room. Judging by the laughter and hysteria, she wagered that's where Illya and Kuro were being kept entertained. The Einzbern archer seemed to be winning based on how excited her yelling was though. Atalanta giggled, "Rather lively too, aren't they?"

"It's relieving," Amakusa sighed, making the female archer turn to him in confusion. He smiled in exasperation at her. "Jeanne and Martha got into one of their heated rivalry moments again."

"It was when we were playing Mario Party," Nursery Rhyme explained casually as Amakusa picked up the dice. She puffed her chest happily. "Jackie and I still beat them."

"Speaking of beat…" David mentioned as Amakusa stared at his dice. Jack cheered and moved his piece for him… onto her loaded property. "I guess I didn't take last this round."

Taking it in stride, Amakusa smiled as Jack looked up how much he owed her. "I can't complain. It's been a fun day."

Atalanta smiled as Jack showed her how much he owed, which was definitely more than he had. "Thanks for taking care of my girls."

"You're more than welcome," Amakusa nodded as he quietly forked over his money. "I have to amend many mistakes and transgressions, so every little bit counts."

She could hardly argue with that. He'd done quite a lot for her girls, and was one of those who looked after Nursery Rhyme while she and Jack were in the sixth singularity. To be fair, Martha and George helped watch over her too, but her girls were always content with any temporary caretakers; They only ensured they got anything they needed. There was no question they were absolutely pampered, but she'd have it no other way.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

There was still the usual weekend dinner served at the resort, but a special one was being held at Salon de Marie for the holiday. Only select families and individuals were allowed entrance, of course, which brought a greater sense of privacy; Marie was already considering a room expansion after Solomon was dealt with. For now, it was a nice change of pace for Atalanta, who chose a gold and emerald gown for the occasion. She let her daughters dress how they want, but they still chose to flatter her with matching black children's gowns.

Since they arrived a bit early, there was still half an hour until appetizers would arrive. While Mata Hari and Marie played with her girls nearby, Atalanta stood at the bar besides a friend from her past life. Dressed in an ocean blue, backless halter dress, Medea took a sip from her wine glass as the archer flipped through the pages of a small paperback book. Atalanta glanced to her with a curious glint. "This has been in storage the whole time?"

"Helena found it behind other larger books when reorganizing the modern history section," the caster replied as she set her wine glass down. "They're going to look behind all the other books to see if they missed any."

"Maybe they'll find a grail," Atalanta chuckled and closed the book, letting her jade eyes skimmed across the cover again. Medea had talked about this book at the massage, and she had been curious to see it. Just based on the title, it made her a little curious of reading it too.

_**Not Without my Daughter  
** _ _By Betty Mahmoody_

"It's based on a true story about running away from an abusive husband," Medea pointed out as her smile dipped the tiniest bit. It no doubt brought up some bad memories with Jason. "It was… different from what I usually like."

Considering Medea secretly loved indulging in a particular genre of novels, that much was obvious. It was a bit of secret information Atalanta was privy to as one of the first servants to openly trust Medea in Chaldea. She knew her back when the Argonauts left for the Golden Fleece, but her impressions back then were wildly mixed and admittedly bias. Had the archer been aware of the horrible divine curse controlling Medea back then, her opinion of her wouldn't have flipped so quickly.

Now, though, she believed in the caster again. There was a renewed sense of comradery towards her, and that was also shared by Heracles. After hearing everything she went through, it was heartwarming to see glimpses of the bright-eyed girl whose beautiful hair she once brushed so long ago. She had also been one of the former mothers she went to for advice; Medea often teased her about having it easy since the early years were the true challenge.

Atalanta handed the book back to the caster. "I might have to read it sometime."

"I think you might like it, or at least be inspired to an extent," the caster commented before taking another sip from her wine.

She nodded in understanding. Not wanting to let the conversation die out, though they had talked a lot at the massage, Atalanta looked around to notice everyone else was preoccupied. Boudica had been with them before, so she wasn't able to ask. She smirked, "…So, Medea, how'd you like that new novel I found for you?"

Thankfully, she wasn't sipping on her wine, else she may have choked in surprise. Instead, she turned to the bar since Gilles was serving at the other end, and did her best to hide a tiny blush. She glanced around quickly and sighed, thankful no one had seemed to hear. Her reply was brief and prompt, "…It was great. A quick read."

"I see. Still not as up to par as the third one I found for you," Atalanta mused and shrugged. "Maybe the next one then."

Amusingly, there were some things Medea even hid from her closest companions. As a keen huntress adept at searching and someone who kept secrets well, she was entrusted with one of Medea's deepest secrets; It was a flattering thought, and a secret request she kept completely confidential as a self-administered penance for her harsh treatment of the caster during their voyage. It was still very funny to her that Medea was very adamant about keeping up appearance, so much so that she hid this hidden indulgence even from her new best friend and tailor partner, Naomi.

"…It was still good. I'm on my second read through," Medea responded as she turned back after recomposing herself. "Thank you for still doing this for me."

"You're welcome, Medea," she responded sincerely, but giggled lightly. She always did wonder what Naomi and Boudica would think if they found out just how much she loved erotic romance novels. That was something she wasn't going to test though; They had a good friendship now. "I'll keep my eye out for more, as always. I just hope you still have room in your closet."

Medea sighed with relief, but smiled. "Plenty… I made a new chest of holding to keep them organized."

Atalanta blinked. She never counted but… had she really gotten that many for the caster already?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A robot hovered past the family's booth as Mozart's piano music drifted through the air. The special dinner would be served soon, causing conversations to dip ever so slightly so some could enjoy the special supper. For most it was a more mundane selection, but that was hardly a downgrade considering the staff's usual five-star cuisine. The main difference was that any mother's treat was made with extra personalization and arrived with a delightful glass rose memento etched with the occasion.

To her, though, just enjoying her first Mother's Day as a parent was priceless. "Mommy! We have a final gift for you!"

Atalanta's furry ears perked up with her eyes. Taking a pause from savoring her delicious roasted boar with assorted herbs, she gazed across the small salon booth's table. Like well-oiled machines, her two daughters had devoured their dinner and emptied their plate, but their twinkling eyes and eager smiles remained on her. That's not what surprised her. On the table between them sat a medium-sized green present box wrapped with red ribbon, and she couldn't figure out when they snuck that onto the table.

Eyeing the colors, she smiled coyly, "But it's not Christmas."

While her girls giggled, she reached out and plucked the small box. She looked it over, noticing there was no card, and quickly unraveled it. Upon lifting the lid and shuffling through the tissue paper, she found the gift. Very carefully, she lifted the card sized mirror, framed with natural oak, and discarded the box to her side. She couldn't keep the smile from brightening the room, "Awww… my little girls…"

Holding the sides of the small framed mirror were small caricatures of Jack and Nursery Rhyme in black princess dresses. They had their arms stretched towards the mirror to act as a larger base for it to stand balanced, but held onto a small sign between them. The wooden board, which had a fairy tale look with butterflies and fairies, was etched with the words, 'The Best Mommy!' She looked at her reflection in the mirror as her girls giggled.

"I made the designs, but Jackie made the message and came up with the idea!" Nursery Rhyme cheered quietly. Upon hearing that, Atalanta quietly turned the mirror around to find that its wood backing held the words. As she read the lines, her smile grew warmer than Fantasia's beach.

**_Whenever we're sad you have a hug to share  
_ _And warm loving words that show you care  
_ _You give us everything even if you don't have to  
_ ** _**Because we're happy just being loved by you  
** _ __**~Happy Mother's Day!~**

As she smiled sweetly at the gift, she failed to notice Jack and Nursery Rhyme had made their move. The assassin quickly scampered under the booth's table while Nursery Rhyme ran around the outside. They closed in and hugged their mother, making the three of them laugh happily. As the flashes from George's camera, likely aimed their way, entered her peripherals, she merely smiled, placed the gift down, and hugged her two girls.

Their warm embrace didn't last too long. Though their family bond was unbreakable, that didn't stop the girls from shrilling with delight as a robot gently placed down a surprise sundae boat for her daughters. They hadn't been the only ones with a kind surprise tonight.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Her daughters' room had the same layout even after they moved. There was more space for toys and larger beds in the oak room. Some shelves had been moved around to accommodate the two Sunscape Windows Atalanta chose for them. With the added space, she even saw fit to give them a television in their room, though some Chaldean employees advised against spoiling them to that extent. In the end, her precious girls won out, as always, but she was happy to know they weren't glued to it.

The oak cabinet it sat on was filled with countless movies they loved watching. One of their favorites,  _Finding Nemo_ , was currently playing on the set this evening. It was drawing to a close amid the dark room while the family watched from the comfort of a pull-out sofa complete with countless pillows and stuffed animals. Atalanta had lost track of how many times she's seen this one in particular, but her girls definitely loved it. It was usually either watching a movie or her reading them a story before bed, but Mother's Day ensured she got the night off from speaking.

Instead, she was nestled into the soft pillows surrounded by many stuffed animals from her girls' ever-growing collection; She would have to ask the casters about that special holding chest to accommodate them. The three had changed into their white nightgowns prior to relaxing for the movie for added comfort. Atalanta ensured it was always done as a prerequisite to turning off the lights and starting the flick, because a vast majority of the time, it wound up being a warm trap.

With the remote in one hand, Atalanta looked to her sides where her girls had been eagerly watching. As per usual, the tuckered-out daughters had fallen asleep at her side and cuddled up to her in their sleep. In their hands were their favorite stuffed animals, pinned between the beloved girls and herself. With soft breathing and tiny smiles, they gently clutched onto their mother, making her sigh with only mild exasperation; This happened so often, but she never minded.

She quietly turned the television and attached DVD player off before doing her preemptive check to decide her next course of action. She gently tried sitting up, but giggled lightly when Jack's sleeping hold tightened. The assassin whimpered like a puppy, scooching herself ever closer to her mother while maintaining the loving, gentle, and needy grasp on her side. Atalanta laid back down, causing the squirming Jack to calm down and bury her tiny smile into the back of her clutched pale blue teddy bear.

There was definitely no slipping away from her daughters tonight.

Sighing again, she lightly tossed the remote onto one of the stacked bean bag chairs nearby. It landed with a soft plop as she reached behind her carefully to grab a folded blanket; Though months old, she often berated herself for not thinking of the idea sooner. With practiced ease, Atalanta opened the blanket and threw it over herself and her daughters. The two squirmed lightly and made pleased sounds as their mother carefully slipped her arms around the them. After soothingly rubbing their backs, she carefully readjusted her position before closing her eyes.

Though she preferred her warm bed, sleeping with her slices of heaven was practically a tie. "Thank you for another wonderful day, girls."

Her only response were soft breathing and tiny smiles.


	60. Fragment 59: Caged Within Myself

The room was mostly bare. Any furniture within was sturdier than usual and rather simplistic. There were no aesthetic frills, but the colors harkened to luxury. Deep Bordeaux reds mixed with golds to provide the only semblance of design within the otherwise plain bedroom. Even the video intercom system had been reinforced significantly, though it still resembled the mass-produced convenience. It was a sad design necessity from the berserker's earlier days.

Back then, most of his original furniture was destroyed when he was still a new arrival. There was no doubt the berserker caused hell for the furniture department in the past, and he still holds the record for most unintentional damage. Chaldea had watched him carefully, though thankfully he did not appear to go after servants. Compared to the other berserkers controlled by their mad enhancement, he was easily the worst for a time.

If it wasn't for Nero and Caesar being in Chaldea, he believed it would have remained that way.

Slowly, with shaking hands, Caligula held the picture frame as steady as he could. The item rattled as he forced his focus to hold him steady; It helped the picture was a new one with him and Romulus fishing during a singularity. Regardless, it was difficult, and his already cloudy vision dimmed and wavered with hints of red. Swirls of smoky tendrils raked at the side of his dulled vision, but he finally managed to hang the small picture on his wall after almost twenty solid minutes of trying. Only then did his fine motor skills collapse and his vision dimmed to a scarlet red.

Sadly, this is how it always was for Caligula, but he had to wonder if Heracles or Spartacus could relate.

Every servant in Chaldea was aware of how mad enhancement worked to cloud a hero's vision. Lancelot, with his newfound clarity, had helped shed light for the others on what it was like. However, that was just his particular circumstance where he couldn't form any rational thoughts without excruciating agony. His mind worked on instinct and was triggered by certain stimuli that were firmly embedded into his psyche. His case was similar to Caligula's, yet the blue-haired man was envious of Lancelot's previous state.

For the Roman Emperor, he was living an endless nightmare behind the prison bars of his own mind. The madness had control, yet in a sickening twist of fate, he still retained his original thoughts and logic. Trapped behind his crippling instincts, it was a never-ending war against the madness to influence his actions to any extent. He was a lone man pushing against an obstructing mountain, but over time, he grew accustomed to managing his dulled senses and stubborn body.

Though the madness remained in control, he could influence it depending on the situation and stimuli. It was why, though his room remained almost bare, he was thankful for the many hanging pictures of his dear Romans. They soothed the rage enough to give him a fair amount of influence. He could fall asleep comfortably and did not throw rage filled tantrums that destroyed his room anymore. His ability to speak and act was improved if his fellow Romans were there in person; Nero had the strongest influential presence to him.

It was a terrible fate. Struggling to even control his body like it was some rampant beast, he strained against the encroaching darkness and willed himself towards the lone desk. Made of sturdy redwood, it housed his current project that was nearing completion. Months of pain and countless effort and he could deliver the gift he had tried so hard to create. He had an hour before he should get sleep to save magical energy, but that was enough to make one or two decent advancements. It took mental might, as it always did, not to wrench open the gifted drawer's desk forcibly.

Despite this, he still looked forward with a fiery resolve that rivaled his controlling madness.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 59: Caged Within Myself** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The next morning, Caesar had swung by to accompany him to breakfast. It had taken the berserker twenty minutes to change into a pair of grey sweatpants and a red shirt. Most of his clothes were simplistic to ease replacement if he ever got a moment, but that didn't stop his fellow emperors from getting him occasional clothes. He appreciated all the help he received from them, especially the daily actions they performed without objection.

He glanced to the emperor beside him, finding it easier to fight back against the encroaching tendrils of madness with his presence. He was able to walk and function rather normally on the outside, but it was different within. Including the man in an oversized burgundy dress shirt and black formal pants beside him, the others had sometimes inquired about his mental state. For the most part, all he ever managed to offer was a grunt, nod, and the best reassuring smile he could force the body to perform.

All this time, he never did tell them what it was like with his broken speech. He grunted, forcing his heavy jaw to grind into motion against its will, "…and… then?"

"After the bomb failed to explode, Nobunaga and Mephistopheles went to check it when- Boom, boom, boom!" Caesar emphasized the explosions with a snicker and gesturing hands. "It went off to cover them with glitter and confetti! Then, Merlin appeared to state this would not be the last time! To witness the open declaration of war between him and the two pranksters… it was worthy of the Colosseum!"

Caligula nodded and grunted with the tiniest smirk, but that was all his articulate mind could make the body perform without excessive effort. It was like wrestling with a lion every time he wanted to even say something most of the time. Thankfully it was easier when there were more of his fellow Romans around; The act never got more manageable with practice.

Caesar nodded back with a smile. "I'm sure Nero, Altera, and Cleopatra will find it just as funny. However, let us hope their prank war does not escalate."

A brief silence fell over them, and though Caesar likely found it comfortable, it was anything but for Caligula.

With every waking moment, his eloquent and intelligent mind was at the mercy of the madness; Talking and listening offered some leverage against it. Unless it came to battle, he could do very little alone since his mad enhancement took charge. He could acknowledge who were his opponents easily, but the crazed bloodlust would sometimes overtake him; He couldn't be left unattended in most circumstances lest the worst possibly happen.

Quickly, but too slow for the caged man, Chaldea had figured out a method.

It was a gaping hole in his pride that he couldn't be left alone outside of his room. Whether it was a simple walk to the deployment room or meeting someone on the other side of Chaldea, he needed a chaperone. As if being chained to his crazed body brimming with the painful tendrils of never-ending insanity wasn't enough, someone wound up leashed to him for such trivial tasks. It was shameful and filled his lucid thoughts with guilt, but what could he do?

This was his life now, ever at the mercy of mad enhancement. He coveted the berserkers who could live a simple life with only certain triggers affecting their otherwise sane actions. How he would love to be able to revitalize his pride and image instead of letting this mad body drive him forward on animalistic instinct. They could walk Chaldea alone and not have to worry about inconveniencing those closest to them. Yet another gallon to charge his well of suffering.

They slowed down as they turned down a corridor in the new wing. Caesar nodded to his friend as they stopped in front of Cleopatra and Caesar's shared room. Caligula urged his stubborn body to smile for his friend, though it didn't. Their renewed relationship had been going along phenomenally despite Caesar's ever self-conscious wish for a new material body; He was even aware he was going to propose to her in private soon. If he could, he would love to make jokes about how he's on Cleopatra's playful leash… if he wasn't on a far less favorable one himself.

Caesar knocked on his door. "Sweetheart? Are you decent?"

"Only for your eyes," she chuckled through it. "Would you mind helping me, dear? This necklace is being a bit stubborn."

With hesitation and conflict filling his lime orbs, Caesar looked to Caligula, who managed a small smile and nodded. He grunted, "…it…alright…"

Though he hesitated a few seconds more, he nodded to him. "I will be quick."

After fishing his keycard out of his pocket, Caesar's door slid open just while Caligula turned away just in case. As the door shut behind him, he braced for the worst. With what little control he had, he forcibly moved his vision around to see the hallway was empty. He was thankful for that.

His dull vision was quickly darkening with no visible comfort nearby. Hints of red speckled his vision like drops of blood while tendrils cracked his peripherals and grew like ruthless vines. Even with Caesar barely meters away through a wall, his sanity was struggling to maintain what little control it had over the temperamental curse. His breathing grew deep and ragged, and he crossed his arms to quell his body's small trembles.

With grit teeth, Caligula waged his usual war. It pained him to say he was accustomed to this, and even more to acknowledge this was almost a guaranteed daily occurrence. At least there was no one present to scare this time, and no servant standing wary guard to further add to his shame and humiliation. He was Caligula, Third Emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire, reduced to nothing but a tormented soul trapped within a roaring beast thanks to the Goddess Diana's supposed love.

"I'm sorry it took me a few moments longer." The voice echoed through him like thunder. Even as his darkening vision and rampant insanity grew, with practiced manipulation, he forced his head to the side erratically. Caesar met his hard gaze easily, but with clear concern in his eyes as the door closed behind him. Already, the tendrils began to retreat, and his struggle lightened. He had won yet another battle in his ongoing war.

"…Its… alright… Caesar." His friend knew it was a lie.  _He_  knew it was a lie, but what else could he say to reassure?

Caesar sighed and placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder. "Emperor Caligula… I know we ask fairly often, but the masters' offer…"

They had secretly pondered it ever since it was proven possible with Lancelot, and then again with Kiyohime. It was only towards the end of February that they began asking, probably because he had been so rather manageable compared to both of them. Regardless of their wait, his companions only ever wanted the best for their fellow Roman and friend. After many secret debates, they finally brought the idea to him.

However, they had waited too long and the timing was poor. Then the seventh singularity happened, followed by stockpiling for the inevitable final confrontation restricted further resources. There was no denying the many limitations with his affliction, including a much higher mad enhancement rank. That alone made the cost of completing a proper elixir for him exponentially more expensive, which was not something Chaldea could afford when preparing for humanity's final fight; The twenty phoenix feathers for Phantom's potion was a droplet by comparison, and Caligula's was one of the rare elixirs that actually used quantum pieces for stabilization.

They had apologized for waiting and debating too long, stating they finally decided that it was only proper he, as a Roman Emperor, chose his own fate in the end. He definitely considered it; Those wings of freedom looked ever promising, even if it was only a promised light at the end of his dark tunnel. If he wished for it, they would triple their efforts and rush to obtain all the materials he needed to be free…

…but how much further would that burden them and Chaldea just for his sake?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With construction complete, the Roman Theater had opened the past weekend for future use. Though they had agreed that its official name was Domus Aurea II, the vast majority of Chaldea was calling it the Roman Theater anyway; That had been yet another recent hit to his niece's pride. Regardless, it had easily become Chaldea's shining jewel, eclipsing the other luxurious rooms in terms of prestige and vanity.

Even behind the stage's large red curtains, the rose-stained wood and new supplemental rooms leaked of excess glamour. When rooms were abandoned and consolidated after the Fuyuki incident, many of the ones behind the theater were abandoned. The Romans quickly added them to the new auditorium's design, allowing it to become a true theater with enough space to house prop storage, changing rooms, and more. However, the lighting backstage was dimmer as opposed to the brilliance outside.

It was among the many dark, sound-muffling curtains that various props and scenery for Shakespeare's play were being constructed.

With consideration in mind, Shakespeare had entrusted a few volunteered servants to the job because he did not wish to burden the Furniture Department with any excess work. Earlier, the playwright would wander behind the curtain to peep excitedly at some early scenery outlines like building facades, but he was busy now. Caligula could easily hear his extravagant voice from the audience as he ran through a script reading with his chosen cast. It was almost as loud as Nero's proud voice had been when she was giving a tour of the room to Ozymandias, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu when it first opened.

"Another tree completed. How many more does Shakespeare require?" Romulus asked from beside the berserker. Standing with arms crossed and a content smile, the muscular lancer looked impossibly brilliant in his vision. He wore a large scarlet robe with comfortable white pants that he could see with full clarity as opposed to the muted colors his vision usually allowed. As the founder of Rome, he embodied everything about it, casting a significant brightness that held back his madness further than the masters or Caesar.

Ever appreciative of his calming and inspiring presence, Caligula looked down at the clipboard in his hands. There was hardly a struggle to force his speech near Romulus. "Four…"

The founder of Rome laughed, making the berserker subconsciously smile. After patting his friend on the shoulder, Romulus swept his hand over the trees. "He requests a grove, and Roma shall provide a forest!"

It was no lie. Though the Romans lacked a caster among their little group, Romulus was their god send of an answer. His impossibly diverse Imperial Privilege of exceptional rank, greater than his or Nero's own, made it possible for him to do almost anything he pleased. This included suppressing his own divinity's rank. Such humbleness did not escape Caligula even in his maddened state, and he would forever remain awe struck over the generosity and perceived humility of Rome's Great Founder. He had been instrumental in granting Nero's vision of what the theater looked like now.

Now, he was using his founding and constructing abilities to forge props and scenery from delivered pieces of material. With a wave of his hand, a set of discarded boards levitated into the air before disappearing with a flash. In their place was another required item with stable support struts, cut perfectly to resemble a tree's silhouette. Caligula could only imagine what he might have been like if summoned as a caster.

As Caligula looked down the list while Romulus got to work on the final three wooden props, a small voice piped up behind them. "Um… Romulus? Caligula?"

At the adored title, the two looked behind them. On a nearby bench, yet another prop for Shakespeare, sat two casters. Tamamo, dressed in one of her favorite pink strapless dresses, was gently humming to herself as she braided Nursery Rhyme's hair. The little caster was the one who spoke, and she fiddled eagerly with the hem of her white sundress as she stared at them. Nursery Rhyme smiled, "Is it alright with you if we start experimenting with coloring?"

Romulus smiled. "You need not ask, Nursery Rhyme. You're the set designer!"

Tamamo smiled and finished her last braid. "Well, you heard him, boss. It's our turn to step up!"

Caligula watched as Nursery Rhyme cheered, making Tamamo giggle while the smaller caster skipped from the bench to the berserker. It was only day one of stage prop construction, but they were making huge progress already. Caligula presented the caster's checklist to her, who spotted how nearly half of the props were complete. With a happy smile, she curtsied to him and skipped to a nearby tree. Despite seeming young and carefree, Caligula knew better than anyone that what mattered was the true mentality within.

From what he's heard, Nursery Rhyme was very well organized, studious, and creative, but this is the first time he witnessed it personally. She wanted to wait a bit so she could see more of the props to let her creativity flow easier and give her a better visual. Tamamo was going to follow her lead with her own spells, but Nursery Rhyme had been the one entrusted with the play's overall scenery design; Romulus just wanted to play a part in construction. He was glad the founder was nearby so he could witness this with minimal mental interference.

She looked over the many other props and nodded, clearly approving of what has been made. With one outstretched hand, a magical, colorful book appeared and floated before her. As she waved her hand, the book shot out a rainbow glittering light that overpowered the dim lighting. They basked the tree before her, making Romulus stop his crafting to glance in curiosity.

When it gently faded, the tree had been colored in a sunny palette of cartoonish colors. The flat scenery piece resembled a cut out from a fairy tale, but to him, it appeared far more desaturated. It was yet another reminder he couldn't see the true outcome through his lingering madness.

"How fitting~!" Tamamo cooed as she hugged the smaller caster from behind, making them both giggle.

Romulus hummed in thought, making the three turn towards him. An amused smirk rested on his lips as he glanced at the cartoonish looking tree; It even had puffy looking leaves. "I do not wish to be a critic, but won't this clash with the play's theme?"

That's right. Shakespeare, the master playwright known the world over, was making another tragedy. A cartoonish looking prop was hardly going to be fitti- Nursery Rhyme giggled and grinned. "Tragedy, Smagedy! If he wanted dreary looking props, he should have hired that meany Hans!  _I_  want colors~!"

"He had to do these without nice stage props in the Globe Theater… He'll get by," Tamamo offhandedly mentioned with a small smirk. "Oh, but Alice… Don't you think it's missing some flare?"

At Tamamo's teasing tone, Nursery Rhyme giggled. "You're right, Auntie Tamamo~!"

The rainbow light projected from her book once more, but with significantly more sparkles. When they faded, the vibrant colors were now perfectly complimented with little apples and a small bluebird sticking its head out of some leaves. Romulus raised his hands in his trademark stance and cheered, "Roma! Even better!"

They laughed at the playwright's unknowing expense. Her point was indisputable in an argument, though he wondered what Shakespeare was going to think of this? Maybe he'd get to see it in his currently half-controlled state. He loved any piece of entertainment and enjoyment he could get in between fighting back those dark tendrils. He'd take what he could get though, and enjoyed watching as Nursery Rhyme and Tamamo quickly began painting the stage props like comedy caricatures.

As he watched, and Romulus began constructing again, he couldn't help but feel… useless. The lancer had invited him to help, but all he was doing was holding this clipboard and show what needed to be finished. Were his companionship and nearly one-sided conversation, as abysmal as they were, really that worth it? It was rare, but sometimes he pondered if they only did it for his sake as a fellow Roman; Most of the time, he just felt like a liability.

…Not that his maddened body ever showed how depressed he often felt within his cage.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Well after dinner, Caligula was hunched over his room's desk, because it always took too long just to sit. The notebook rested open before him, beckoning to be used. Around it were scattered pictures and images that helped hold the line against his ever stubborn body; With these present, there was far more control over his movements. Still, his fine motor controls were almost nonexistent in his maddened state.

That never stopped him from trying for the past several months.

His hand shook with fluctuating strength. It was a miracle he could hold the pencil without crushing it in his gorilla grasp, but it was an act he had done countless times. Eating among his fellow Romans granted significantly improved dexterity, but he did not wish for them to be here. This was something he needed to do himself, no matter how long or difficult the road continually proved. Slowly, he lowered the shaking hand towards the- Crack!

The sane mind of Emperor Caligula cursed the stubborn animal that fought against him. Yet another pencil was destroyed in his grasp, but he put down his anger quickly; He did not want to throw fuel onto a potential spark. Instead, the man looked at the notebook and what had already been written. Though on the outside it appeared the berserker was just glaring at the paper, within his caged mind he was praying to the Roman gods that he did not ruin his work.

Thankfully, there were no new marks that marred the paper. This project of his didn't need to be flawless, but he was a bit of a perfectionist. If he wasn't, he could have finished this months ago. For his pride as a Roman Emperor, and to offset this crazed beast many often saw, he needed this to be exemplary. No matter how long it took, he would achieve it, even if he was so close the last time before he had to revise his writing project to better fit newer ideas.

Setbacks were common. He had lost count how many times he had ripped the paper to shreds or smeared the writing with his brutish hands. It was far less common now that he's refined his approach and understood how his body often reacted. He never lost faith that this project would be completed.

Reaching out with his shaking hand again, he grasped a new pencil. Nero was more than happy to get him plenty, since she knew he used to like writing. Carefully, he moved the pencil towards the notebook. He would have been sweating with how much concentration he was exerting; His body was either a statue or a restless creature, and if he was lucky it was the former.

When the pencil's tip touched the paper, his focus doubled. This was the part he couldn't screw up, and slowly committed to making perfect motions. Agonizingly sluggish but with absolute precision, he managed to make the first letter. The tip lifted to start the next one, which was multiple strokes. He would accomplish that one too. If his body felt restless, he'd lift the writing instrument before the work was tarnished. The task was long and painful, but progress was being made. He would take these victories, because he was so painfully close.

As time ticked away into the quiet night, Caligula grunted with concentration as he continued writing.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dark, soundless rest was interrupted by the light caress of a blurred and uneven sound. Waves lapped softly, but it grew louder with every repetition. He thought it was one of his blissful dreams at first, until he felt his stiff body. With his senses dulled and subdued, Caligula fell frustrated over his predicament. It was this muted sensitivity that indicated his madness was in full, undisputed control over his actions and speech.

He never liked it. It was this absolute madness that caused him to yell such horrifying obscenities at his niece during the second singularity; An apology would never be enough to hide the complete shame and guilt he felt for saying such words to Nero. All he could do was hope he would not do something he'd regret.

As his vision finally opened, he sighed mentally with relief. His body had dragged him from his sleep to stand on the beach of Chaldea's resort. He still wore his oversized scarlet gym shorts and shirt set that he wore to sleep, but the body was not going for a swim. It remained at the damp limit where the tallest waves kissed the sand, head angled and staring towards the glistening moon.

"Diana…" the body groaned out quietly. He was going to watch this play again.

Ever since the resort was created, his body would be compelled to come here in the dark early mornings. It was rare, but there was never a set lunar phase. Today, he stared up at a waxing crescent, but the last had been a full moon. He never understood what forged the body forward, but it merely did. Perhaps it was part of his curse manifesting differently from the pure madness he felt in his true life… a madness compelled by the goddess.

"Diana!" it groaned out again before falling onto his knees. He watched through his hazy view as it reached out towards the moon. "Why… Diana!?"

If there was any comfort in the madness, it was that his body subconsciously felt the same. Even through the lunacy, it knew who was responsible for its state. He didn't try to gain control of the body, because it was impossible in this setting; There were not enough nurturing incentives present to try and wrest some control. Instead, he could only watch as the routine continued through its usual cycle. The body repeatedly cried out, both with anger and despair that would last several painful minutes before it strangely returned to slumber.

All Caligula could do was watch and wait for this scene to fade away, where he'd wake up in his room shortly after.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Slowly, his vision was being restored, but he did not stare up at the ceiling.

It had been a blink since his vision first faded, but his eloquent mind was left thunderstruck. His senses were barely muted and the cracks had receded significantly, yet he could not understand why at first. He was standing in Chaldea's windowed hallway, just past the library, presumably as his body left for his room. The windows were pitch black save for scattered snowflakes that painted a gentle winter serenade. There was no feasible person around that would-

Like the beautiful whisper of the aurora borealis, she appeared and left him awestruck. As the woman glided across the hallway, her tresses flowed behind her in mesmerizing waves. Nero had been quite curious about the long standing rumor of an ethereal beauty that occasionally haunted Chaldea in the early mornings... but his niece never did pursue the topic. Was this woman the source of it? Her eyes remained focused to the window before the kimono-clad woman came to a stop. She gazed out the window, appearing more like a goddess in her pristine white outfit with ice blue obi-age.

With a tranquil smile, she stared out the window gently before turning his way. His confusion disappeared upon seeing the familiar Japanese face, but she had never seemed so serene and transcendent. Her hair was also unusually longer than it should be, and her expression was so different from her usual... Was this really Shiki? With a gentle giggle, and her goddess smile, she disappeared into spiritual form, leaving the berserker's mind confused in his statue of a body. He would have pondered it further, had he not realized he still had unusual influence over his maddene-

"Darling! That was it! I think Miss Ryougi is the ghost!" "I really don't think she was the ghost, but she's welcome haunt my dreams anyda-"

At the sound of someone coming out of spirit form, Caligula slowly turned around as a chorus of loud slaps echoed through the hallway. "Ow! That's abuse against your spouse!"

"You're the one who was thinking of cheating on me again!" Artemis shrieked. The battle-clad goddess slapped the flailing little bear in her other hand as Caligula stared through his minimal haze. Now it all made sense why he had control: A Goddess of the Moon had been secretly present.

There was a difference between Diana and Artemis, but she still exuded a soothing aura that eased his madness just by being nearby, regardless of her tangibility. She did not love him, and did not appear much like Diana, but was still a presence of respite from his madness. He had learned this as his body subconsciously went to meet her upon learning of her arrival.

That was one moment he did not fight his body, for he too wanted to see the newly summoned servant. Upon hearing a moon goddess had arrived, his hopes grew. The shackles of his fate could be torn asunder if it was Diana. For all he's done for her in terms of worship, she would surely free him! Caligula, who had made a home beside Lake Nemi, called Diana's Mirror back then, would be released from the mistaken protection and madness by the goddess herself!

It was disheartening and soul crushing to learn she was not Diana, the goddess he worshiped so willingly… who wound up bestowing this blessing. It was even worse to know Artemis had no control over this madness; She was but another lovestruck goddess from a different pantheon, except her abuse only targeted the other deity in his pitiful form. Though freedom from his chains would not come that day, he remained optimistic for the future and more than cordial to the counterpart goddess.

Orion groaned. "Her hair was different! Did she buy hair extensions or something?"

"I wouldn't know that... Oh, let's ask Caligula about all this!" The ever bubbly Artemis waved to the berserker as Orion groaned in her other hand. "Hi Caligula! Do you think she's the source of the ghost rumors? I'm just glad someone else saw it too!"

"Hey, hey! Don't I count for anything!?" Orion blurted out, and was answered by a swift kiss and hug by the giggling goddess. He groaned, "…You switch emotions way too fast."

"Oh, shush~! We'll be able to tell Drake something now! She might be a little relieved!" Artemis cheered, though Caligula grunted in confusion.

"…Why… her…?"

Orion snickered while Artemis looked around quickly. With a small smile, she floated over to the berserker, making her soothing presence intoxicatingly radiant to the imprisoned mind; He felt like he was surrounded by his fellow Romans. She whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but Drake is afraid of ghosts!"

"He's a berserker. He's not likely going to tell anyone with that mad enhancement crippling his social skil-" Artemis smacked him again.

"Orion! You're being insensitive to poor Caligula!" the Greek Goddess of the Moon chastised with a serious frown. He hung his head in actual shame and mouthed a silent apology, but Caligula wasn't angry. As harsh as it was to say, it was the truth. Her sympathetic eyes turned back to the berserker. "I really am sorry, Caligula. If I knew of a way to ease it, I would."

By her genuine sweetness and sympathy alone, Caligula would have been more than content to worship this moon goddess instead. He nodded, "Thank… you… but… it… can't… be… helped…"

"If you ever need anything… I'm willing to help however I can, and I'm still helping gather extra beast materials with Altera…" she smiled sadly. After managing a tiny smile on his stone lips, he grunted and nodded back. "…I hope you have a pleasant rest, Caligula. Please be strong."

This time, his nod was filled with resolution. "I… will… Thank… You…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The remainder of the night and following morning had passed without extra incidents. Time seemed to past by quicker today, but that wasn't saying much considering every moment was a struggle for control. At least at the training grounds amid the waning blizzard he was not as worried. Here his maddened body could act upon its instincts without much cause for concern. It was a welcome break for the mind that didn't need to offer any control to the body.

Just on its instincts and heightened senses, the body was handling its opponent perfectly.

Even if the tendrils of insanity lingered only at the edge of his vision, he did not exert any control. He let the body react, switching between offense and defense against his monstrous opponent. Like a golden blur, the Roman berserker dodged strike after strike from his class kin. While not as fast as the Greek legend, this was only a spar, and his opponent held back enough not to cause any harm. Though his body was actively trying to fight, Heracles too was easily dodging and maneuvering.

Both unarmed, the Greek berserker thrust a blurry kick forward, but Caligula ducked beneath it. Sliding across the icy fields, plowing snow into the air like a makeshift screen, the Roman tucked forward. After rolling briefly, his legs shot upward like a refined piston, hoping to land a kangaroo kick on the giant. Swift as ever, and just as instinctively driven, Heracles jumped, spun, and threw a punch towards the ground. Caligula's body had barely rolled away from that one, but managed a quick jab at his opponent's arm which didn't even cause him to flinch.

Nearby, the Roman source of his limited mental relief sparred with his opponent; They were a distance away to avoid complications. Hector was on the defensive, as he always loved to be, while Romulus practiced new combos his niece had curiously thought of the previous night. Even further away, the silhouettes of Ushiwakamaru and Benkei danced at the side of the mountain in their own little spar. Just the fact he was able to make these occasional glimpses spoke loudly of his maddened state.

His body ducked right beneath Heracles' kick, but swiftly grabbed his leg from beneath. In a swift maneuver, before the berserker could properly react, Caligula hurled him with the ease one would skip a rock across a lake. The Greek berserker's back slammed against the snowy battlefield, sending a plume of white into the air to mark his first impact. He righted himself before he hit the ground again, skidding on two muscular legs with one arm grazing the ground for balance.

Heracles' mouth twitched upward with a small smirk. He grunted and nodded while the battle-clad Roman lancer applauded and cheered. "An excellent throw, my child!"

Caligula grunted in response, though his mind was also clapping for his body's actions. By no means should Caligula have been summoned as a heroic spirit since his exploits were subpar compared to most. Though it made him a mad beast, the insanity had its merits. His parameters, which were far from a joke, let him go blow to blow with the mighty Heracles on fairly even ground. Though he still had the advantage, the uninfluenced Caligula would have been paste on the first few strikes.

It was no wonder mages of real grail wars would be interested in a mad enhancement berserker.

As Heracles and Caligula continued their spar, he still shot occasional glances to Romulus. The lancer had leapt back to the edge of the plateau while Hector scratched his head with one arm. It was still a little difficult to comprehend this laid back, older man was the brave Hector who defended Troy for so long. The chestnut-haired lancer sighed, "Are you sure…? This sounds like a bad idea…"

"I am certain! Strike with all your might so I may test my technique to protect Roma!" Romulus declared adamantly with a confident smirk.

"Uh… Alright?" After a quick glance to Caligula, Hector shrugged, and still looked unconvinced, but took up a stance Caligula recognized.

It was not the Javelin stance that would devastate the land, and hopefully his opponent, but a defensive prep. Hector stood with feet squared calmly while looking over his left shoulder at Romulus. His spear rested across his chest, coiled like a cobra as the only source of tension in his form. He was relaxed, and his eyes were the hallmark tranquility many recognized from him. Looks were very deceiving, since this was man was a legendary defender.

Romulus burst into action, startling Hector by charging straight at his guard. With newfound, steel glare, Hector's golden spear shimmered with light. He thrust it forward with a grunt, piercing the sound barrier with ease. The shockwave tore through the snowy fields, sending a visible barrier away from Hector, but it was just the start. Barely a moment behind, the real attack burst forward from the lance.

A conical surge of golden prana surged forward from the lance. This was not a noble phantasm, but one of the warrior's techniques formed around the tales of smashing apart Greek waves beneath Troy's ramparts. It was his denial method for defeating a tough opponent's front assault, and left no room for escape. Caligula's concern was rising, but Romulus' bold laughter rose. The berserkers' spar paused to watch the outcome as the Roman Founder thrust himself against the coming storm.

Surrounding the prana forefront of conical energy, lacerating winds followed close behind like a tidal wave. Still, Romulus did not choose to use Moles Necessrie like Caligula thought; His concern grew rapidly. Instead, Romulus thrust his red spear forward head on. He blurred for an instant as the golden strike engulfed him. Caligula's anxiety skyrocketed, but it wasn't for his dear friend; The tendrils were writhing and spreading as his vision flashed dangerously.

The shockwave attack, like a plow of damnation, surged over the edge of the plateau and quickly dissipated. Hector, clearly dumbstruck and relieved, chuckled nervously as Romulus remained standing with his spear before him. He was bleeding in several places, but the cuts were far from debilitating. The superficial wounds meant nothing to the Roman lancer who planted his weapon into the ground and bellowed heartily into the fading snowstorm.

"Sheesh… I thought I injured you there…" Hector groaned with a sheepish grin. He scratched his head and place one hand on his hip. "Playing with that skill of yours?"

Romulus nodded with a proud grin. "I never thought to use Imperial Priviledge in that manner until Nero brought it up last night! I have now proven an imposing wall can be scaled with the might of Roma! The timing was a bit off, but with pract-  **My child!"**

It was no use. As much as he yelled and attempted to gain control over his body, it was useless; It refused to listen. All Caligula could do, trapped from within, was stare through the angry, cracked, sanguine haze at Hector's stunned expression. Between them, his body was grappling for control over the spear that had dealt Romulus some wounds. It didn't matter what kind of wounds, only that they made him bleed.

His madness was overflowing at the sight. If being in his fellow Roman's presence soothed his soul, it also ran with the risk of igniting an even greater inferno. Growling in hatred, Caligula's body stopped fighting for the spear and changed tactics. Hector dodged a quick jab to his head and yelled, "Hey! Caligula, cut it out-"

The second jab connected, sending Hector flying backwards and skidding across the ground. His spear tumbled to a halt beside him, and the lancer reached for it quickly out of mounting stress. There was no need, since Caligula could not continue the chase. Seized from behind by Heracles, the Greek legend had looped his arms underneath his own to pin him. Still, with matching strengths, it was a struggle to hold a position as the flailing berserker tried to break free.

 **"My child! Calm yourself!"**  Romulus' voice boomed as he quickly landed before him. He spread his arms out, encompassing as much of his bloodlust vision as he could; He did, and the effect was already working as his auto-healing quickly masked the superficial wounds. "Emperor Caligula! This is the fault of I, and no one else. It should not have been attempted in your presence, but I was absorbed in the moment and possibility of a new height for Roma… Please calm yourself, for I am alright! Roma itself is eternal!"

Slowly his madness subsided. The red haze was lifting, only to be replaced by his mounting regret. Basking in the closer, warm, and inspiring presence of the founder again, he stopped his struggling and grunted. Heracles released Caligula as Ushiwakamaru and Benkei shot beside Hector to help him to his feet. Thanks to Romulus' proximity, his mad enhancement held little control over him. It allowed the blue-haired man to fall to his knees with shame.

"…Sorry… Sorry…!" he grunted out as he cursed himself from within. It had been two months since his last episode, but it had been broken today; Thank the gods no one ever mentioned any of his outbreaks for his sake. Chaldea was very careful about his peculiar circumstances, but this time Romulus had made an error… but he would never fault the founder for this.

"…Sorry…!" he grunted again as Hector approached with Benkei and Ushiwakamaru. The Trojan lancer merely shrugged, but rubbed his jaw to wipe away a smear of blood.

"It was my fault for going through with it too… We shouldn't have done something like that in front of you." The berserker body would instinctively go after any target that wounded a fellow Roman, regardless of circumstance. Maybe they thought he was too caught up, or that the great Founder of Rome would make it through unscathed. If only he hadn't mistimed his attempt, but what's done was done. In the end, he was only reminded once again he was at the mercy of this goddess forsaken mad enhancement.

All he could do was mumble on the ground as Romulus knelt before him to rub his shoulder reassuringly. "…I'm… sorry…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The salon was quite that afternoon. Many servants were deployed to a higher risk singularity, but there was a greater chance of yielding rare supplies of all kinds. Even some of Marie's staff had gone, leaving the salon mostly vacant saved for the regret-filled berserker and two other companions. They rested at a usually taken set of ottomans, but two of Vlad's companions were deployed and the last was working. The man in his favorite luxurious black robe valued their company, but not as much as he appreciated hers after such a trying moment.

Nero had been repeating herself for most of the past hour, but that was alright. It was calming. "It's not your fault, Uncle! He wouldn't be the glorious defender of Troy if he couldn't take a punch!"

From a berserker, it was more than just a simple punch, but he knew his niece was right. Spending time with her in the salon was easing much of his lasting guilt and shame; Nero always had that ability to do that. Romulus had brought him to her quickly after their training session, after a brief change into a pair of red sweatpants and shirt. It was a much more comfortable set to wear considering his niece's preferred style of spending time together.

Armor would have been rougher on her beautiful hair when she rested it in his lap. Sprawled out across two ottomans, the haughty empress rested comfortably with hands folded in her lap atop her vibrant spaghetti-strapped sundress. She looked up at him with sympathetic, loving eyes as he gazed into her own. They put him at such ease to see her so stunning and matured. Granted, she still was the bubbly, haughty blonde he told stories to.

She was just far too big to sit on his lap these days, and he still hadn't forgiven himself for saying such lecherous words to her. At least he was apologizing for something more innocent by comparison this time, even if he was hardly a saint in his past life. "…I'm… still…"

"I know… and it's alright. You were a wise and beautiful Roman Emperor before the goddess…" Nero started, but trailed off with a click of her tongue. "…How dare she do that to you…"

"The divines are rather unpredictable beings… I'd wager we got lucky thus far with our Chaldean arrivals," Vlad added quietly. "They're crazy, but in a preferable way."

"…Crazy…" Caligula grunted with a frown. "…I… wish… mine… wasn't…"

"It's just the circumstances of your mad enhancement. I don't much like mine either," Vlad responded with a sympathetic stare. Though he envied the other berserker's circumstances, he also felt bad for the prince. Having your most hated depiction forced upon you was something no one should deal with, yet Vlad was dealing with just that with elegant ease. From what Caligula heard, Vlad's own sanity had also been but a brief façade back when he was first summoned and suffering from inexhaustible blood cravings.

He was so different from what little bits he's heard, but Caligula was secretly inspired. Vlad had access to a memorial essence that could shift his class, change his saint graph, and end his suffering within a week after his arrival… yet he chose to remain a berserker. He was more powerful in this form and still had access to many of his more refined abilities. Nero had talked his ear off one day about how inspiring and beautiful it was, but he wondered if the prince too yearned for the day he could be completely free and normal.

"We'll fix it, I promise!" Nero smiled up at him, and even in his dulled vision, he could see his little niece grinning at one of his stories. "You won't have to wait much longer! We'll free you once and for all like Lancelot and Kiyohime!"

"…Thank… You…" he grunted. He wasn't sure how long they discussed it, but it was long enough. He didn't want to drag the conversation to just him, when he had interrupted theirs. "…We… talk… something… else…"

Nero smiled up at him. "Umu~! If it makes you feel better, of course! But what should we… Oh! I haven't told you about my future stardom plans!"

Across from them, Vlad looked up from his knitting project momentarily to gauge the size of the scarf while chuckling. "You won't concede defeat to my niece, Nero?"

" **UMU~!**  For I have my own wonderful uncle to please too!" she cheered happily, making both berserkers chuckle. "My idol rival won't defeat me so easily! I am the Empress of Roses! I even figured out the problem that's been holding me back: I need a producer, like Robin is to Liz!"

That wasn't quite correct, but though he had some speech control at the moment, he didn't have the heart to tell her. He would love to see his niece succeed, though her voice and lack of tonal recognition were honestly the real problems. He'd praise her and pamper her niece rightfully, but the singing was a bit too far of a stretch. Mad enhancement or not, he could still hear how off-key she was… and how she never bothered to fix that. Still, her enthusiasm and optimism knew no bounds.

"I wanted it to be you, Uncle Caligula! …But you praise me and nurture me so much… I'm sorry to say, but it needs to be like Robin at first. Someone who's not afraid to be critical of me!" Nero declared. She turned to Vlad, making Caligula look as the other berserker raised his project momentarily. It was a vibrant pink with white accents, with the addition of a tiny caricature depicting her dragon rival. "You can support me in other ways though, Uncle!"

He smiled. "…Always… Nero…"

Vlad laughed. "If that's the case, why not get one of your other rivals?"

With a gasp of surprise, Nero shot up into a straight sitting position. The berserkers glanced to each other curiously as his niece quickly began bouncing in her seat. "Prince Vlad! You're a great friend! Thank you for the idea even if you're beautifully bias to my idol rival!"

"…Idea… Who…?" Caligula grunted simply. He knew he got the message across fine with little effort.

"My producer needs to be critical of me yet supportive! Umu~! That means I must go ask the fox caster! We share my Praetor, so she'll surely help!" Nero beamed, evidently pleased with herself.

Caligula and Vlad looked at each other, clearly questioning the validity of that idea.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Incensed further by yesterday afternoon's talk, Caligula spent most of the day in his room, hunched over the desk in his usual sleeping clothes. He had taken long enough on his little project, and endeavored to finish it as soon as possible. To his pleasant surprise, he was managing just that. Little by little, he had inched his way towards the end of his writing task. There were a few broken pencils to show for it over the past day, but he was content even as his paranoia grew.

These were the last few words. If he screwed up now, he would have to start over and continue his fight with his mad enhancement. Hopefully, the last few strokes would hold considering what they were. He hoped this was the case, but all he could do was hold focus and silently pray for his success. It was a long and arduous task, but Romans were ambitious by nature, so he looked forward to his inevitable conquest.

There was a knocking on his door, stunning him momentarily. "…Yes…?"

"Caligula, I understand your desire to be left alone after yesterday, but are you still having dinner with all of us this evening?" The muffled voice was definitely Caesar.

"…Yes… I… come…" he grunted out.

"Cleopatra and I shall come pick you up at the usual time, then. Have a good afternoon, whatever you may be doing." He walked away, but the loss of focus was enough. Mounting anxiety tripled when the pencil shattered in his hand, but it didn't mar anything on the paper before him.

Sighing in relief, he reached for another one and began to write. He was so close to finishing, and the excitement was getting to him. The end was in sight, and if he was lucky, it would even be complete before dinner tonight; He could keep his train of focus secure and not have to go through the painstaking process of putting away all the pictures and notebook.

As the tip of the new pencil rested against the paper, his concentration increased exponentially to match his spiking hopes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was another ordinary weekday dinner at Salon de Marie with little fanfare. Robots were hovering around, delivering appetizers and the choice wines. The French Queen ran by chasing her little sphinx kitten who apparently found something curious to play with. Mozart's piano music was momentarily suffocated by the loud laughter of Li and Jing Ke who were enjoying early drinks at the bar. By all accounts, there was nothing special about the evening as the toga-wearing Caligula scooched further into the booth to let his niece and Altera sit.

"Good evening, fellow Romans!" Nero cheered, making Altera giggle. A robot hovered over to deliver the baked garlic bread rolls while the tanned saber eyed her adoptive sister's hair. She gently reached out and adjusted the blonde's wreathe to sit perfectly. "Ah! Thank you, Altera!"

"Gladly, Nero," she replied with a smile. As greetings were exchanged, she folded her hands into her white muumuu, turned to him first, and nodded politely.

"…Did you… destroy any… bad civilization…?" He grunted out with relative ease. Too bad his speech wasn't perfect, but at least it required little effort.

Altera giggled again. "There were more than enough phantasmal beasts to destroy. I got a few extra chaos talons that Paracelsus has been asking for."

He nodded with a smile as she turned to greet Romulus. Meals with his fellow Romans were usually his favorite moments of the day, simply because of how much control over his body he was granted. Being in close proximity with his niece, Romulus, and Caesar alone limited those aggravating tendrils of madness to his peripherals. The dull haze that blanketed his vision would be slightly alleviated, allowing him to see colors better. Even the slightly reddish tint would be gone, allowing him to enjoy the wonderfully smelling food.

It was exclusively the Romans at their corner booth tonight. Usually they would share it with their closest allies, the Egyptians, but they were occupying another booth to enjoy supper with Enkidu and Gilgamesh. Even Cleopatra was absent, but that suited Caesar just fine; As enamored as they were with each other, their independence was hardly compromised. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so the proverb says.

Turning to Romulus as he continued boasting of his and Altera's exploits against the beasts, he caught Caesar staring curiously once more between them. Caligula kept one hand lightly on top of the notebook he had decided to bring this evening. The large saber and his lover had questioned him about it, to which he gladly responded it was for his compatriots to read for dinner. They had left it at that since it was his surprise, but it wasn't the entire truth.

"Then Xuanzang approached the false grail which had opened a portal to the reverse side. Before she could break it, a gazer appeared from the portal and fired a beam at her, but she dodged! It missed and destroyed the false grail for Roma!" Romulus recounted loudly, making Nero laugh happily. His voice was more than loud enough for several nearby tables to openly enjoy the story too, since many were also laughing.

"A gazer?" "It's one of those eyeball monsters pictured in Memorial Hall." "I guess you can say it…" "Please don't." "…didn't  _see_  it coming!" "You son of a..."

After Caesar was done groaning at Chaldea's resident pun heathen, Nero curiously peered over her uncle's lap at the closed notebook. Upon catching her curious gaze, he knew there would be no further waiting. "Uncle, why did you bring a notebook? Oh! Do you wish to tell a story!?"

Altera and Romulus turned to Caligula in curiosity as Caesar offered, "If it's too much effort for you, we could read it for you. However, Nero always heralded you as quite the stor-"

He stunned them by raising the notebook and offering it to Caesar. Though he was in control, it would take until dinner was served for him to recite the words; Caesar, the great orator, would be a perfect spokesperson. Any of his fellow Romans would be, but he, without a doubt, was ideal. "…Read please…"

After looking around the table in slight hesitation, the large saber reached for the notebook. Plucking it gently from his hands, he opened it to find many loose tears from previously discarded pages. Sitting at the top after the cover was Caligula's story, written in rather legible print. After a precursory glance at the message, Caesar's eyes widened and looked to him in pure astonishment. "Caligula… you wrote this in secret?"

"I did… Caesar…" he nodded quietly. Romulus leaned back in his seat to try and read the words, but Caesar held it before him like a script. Clearing his throat, and giving him one last glance of surprised hesitation, he began to read.

_**To my dearest friends,** _

_**It is by fate's cruel yet benevolent hand I have been allotted this condition. Cursed with Diana's madness, my pride was castrated before our glorious people. I was no saint even before my hands dripped with blood and greed. My fall was swift, and I do not blame my assassin for his action. It may have been Fortuna's grace that my dear niece Nero did not witness me at my worst.** _

_**It is difficult to see. The world is duller than it ever has been. Sounds are different from what I remembered. Every day, I struggle against the mad enhancement to maintain any semblance of control. This gift from Diana has caused me untold grief, accompanied by endless shame for what inconveniences and embarrassments it delivers to my dear friends. I am an Emperor of Rome, yet at times I appear only but a mad dog foaming at the mouth.** _

"Uncle…" Pausing briefly, Caesar looked to the solemn Caligula who glanced to his niece. Nero's smile had already vanished, and Altera was soothingly rubbing her shoulder. He looked to Romulus' sympathetic stare then back to Caesar, before nodding to continue.

The large saber quickly obliged. "I will do so. You have really outdone yourself here..."

_**This madness is a terrible fate, but it is also the one that delivered me to you. Were it not for my insanity, no doubt I would not have been worthy for the Throne of Heroes. I would not be here sitting among great fellow Romans, and our honored friend, lady Altera. There would only be my absence from these beautiful memories worthy of the muses' lips. Though it is a heavy weight to bear, it is made easier by companionship beyond compare.** _

_**I understand what Vlad III of Wallachia felt when he decided to disregard his class shift. This madness was both a blessing and a curse. I have thus decided to bear this burden, for even if my control is limited, it has granted me the might to fight beside all of you. If it can help defend humanity, I will bare this burden that much longer. Insanity would be preferable to letting my dear allies fall where I could have done something.** _

_**I only plead you understand, and that though I suffer, I will gladly walk this hell to help fight this noble cause. Do not rush. I will endure for however long it takes, if only so one day I may finally be given my wish when Chaldea no longer requires my maddened strength.** _

_**Great Founder Romulus, Grand Orator Caesar,  
Honored Friend Altera, and my Beautiful Niece Nero,  
** _ __**Thank you for always being there for me.**

Nero was an absolute sobbing mess as she threw herself at him.  **"UNCLE!"**

She gripped onto him like a life raft, rubbing her teary eyes into his own toga as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. Altera smiled warmly at him, no doubt appreciating her own little mentions. Caesar gently put the notebook down on the booth's seat, letting out a slow exhale to calm his own surprise and emotions. Even Romulus was emitting more grand radiance than usual, coupled with a proud smile.

The lancer nodded slowly to the berserker while a few nearby tables paused their conversations to stare. "My child… Thank you for speaking your mind."

"You're welcome…" he managed to say out evenly. He rubbed his niece's back soothingly, surprised at the growing control he was exhibiting. Maybe it was the emotion of the moment, or Romulus' growing splendor, but color was briefly returning. The mad enhancement was granting the briefest of weaknesses, and he would seize it; Caligula was no saint, and greed was but one reason. He would still take what he could get, and so with his mental might, he forced through the gap in the clouds.

"Y-You're s-still you!" Nero babbled as she soaked his toga. He could feel it. The dampness of his toga and the warmth of his niece's hold. It was no longer a muted acknowledgement, but a true sensation of touch. "My uncle! T-To think you f-f-felt like that! B-Beautiful!"

"I'll make sure we get more than enough materials!" Altera added with a hopeful smile; That memorial essence sure did wonders for her emotional openness. Their voices… it sounded like crystal chimes on a spring day. "Rome's personal celebration for defeating Solomon will be removing your mad enhancement so you can be free!"

"Spoken like a true child of Rome!" Romulus bellowed happily. The laughter was so much more vibrant than he ever remembered. Even the tendrils were barely a ghost at the fringes of his sight. "A celebration indeed!"

"With your consent, I would like to ask Roman to make copies," Caesar added as he raised the notebook with a proud smile. "I can't imagine what you've been through to write this so pristinely as a berserker, but I believe the Empress of Roses would love to have her own copy hanging in her room. Am I mistaken?"

Instead of answering in agreement, Nero simply sobbed harder, making the rest of their table chuckle. They paused prematurely when they realized his own chuckle was different. The gravely tone and hoarse sound had vanished. He smiled, and his eyes had never appeared so soft despite their demon-like visage.

While gently rocking his crying niece, He quietly enjoyed his brief clarity. As his friends discussed possible plans for the future event and his current state, they were interrupted by a master's approach. Gudao appeared with concern in his eyes as he glanced towards Nero, who was only just calming down. His hands relaxed slightly at the sides of his master's uniform, but he still looked confused.

"Is everything alright here? I heard laughing, but Nero's also crying rather loudly. I hope nothing bad happened."

Caligula looked to Gudao and smiled brightly, visibly staggering the master. He nodded firmly, without doubt, and smiled as he gently rocked his weeping, yet smiling, niece. "Yes, Gudao. Everything is fine. I'm sorry if I caused a disturbance this evening, but I promise you, everything will be alright."

"Uh… Wow- Wait. Your speaking is…!" To Gudao's surprise, his three companions laughed at the master, who was obviously a fish out of water. Then again, this was a rare moment he didn't even understand himself. All that mattered was the music in his ears that manifested as his voice he had long since forgotten.

Whatever the case may be, he had enjoyed this rare, fading moment. "I don't need to understand either... I have enjoyed it."

Nero hiccupped in her sobbing, making Caligula turn his smile to her once more. Gently, he rocked her, like he had done so many times before. Though his vision was crystal clear, he saw her as the little bundle of energy again, sobbing from one of his sadder tales. With soothing motions, he rubbed her back, careful not to ruin her toga while she clung to his own warmly amid her fading tears. Caligula smiled down at his niece, savoring this moment dearly as the maddened tendrils began to crack his vision again. The world steadily became dimmer, the sounds muted, and his movements more sluggish.

Despite this, he still looked forward with a fiery resolve that rivaled his controlling madness.


	61. Fragment 60: Spotlight Stress

With lunch ending, Chaldea's halls were busy with groups and individuals heading back to other activities and jobs. It was hardly anything like a bustling city, but it was still far more crowded than the introverted man liked; Phantom of the Opera could already feel his social anxiety rising, even from occasional robotic glances. Just getting to the Deployment Room was going to be a minefield of potential conversations when he'd instinctively rather be left alone.

Thankfully, most employees tended to give servants their space and privacy. At most, the battle-clad servant would only have to nod back in acknowledgement or wave as a show of polite acknowledgement. So far, he was getting lucky dodging many of Chaldea's more socia- One just turned a corner ahead.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Erik!" He had spoken too soon. Feeling apprehension and habitual suspicion welling in his gut, he nodded back towards the casually dressed Arash as he approached with a beach ball. Cyan swim trunks, flip flops, and a loose cerulean Hawaiian shirt clearly showed he was definitely not on the supply sortie this afternoon. The archer eyed his formal clothes briefly, but kept a welcome smile that only nurtured his uneasiness.

"I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to join in on some beach ball, but I guess you're helping Gudao today?"

Phantom managed a small smile and nodded. "I am. Sorry to disappoint."

"Hey, no problem! I was only curious! Good luck out there, and have fun!" Arash laughed and waved it off. Unfortunately, he also patted his shoulder cordially, though the assassin managed to suppress any flinch or wince. Arash walked past him, but quickly spoke up. "Oh! Mari! Are you up to anything today?"

He heard Mata Hari giggle from a fair distance behind him. "Well, not yet, but apparently it's whatever you have planned~!"

Walking away briskly to calm his nerves, he heard the distant conversation between the two servants. The ease at which they talked was reminiscent of the many conversations he eavesdropped in the past. He was jealous of being so socially straightforward, but a fair amount of the blame resided with himself. Regardless if almost all his past abusive experiences with others caused misgivings to blossom, he was the one being hesitant when others were so welcoming.

They were genuine, countless opportunities to start fresh, the likes of which he hadn't seen before. The issue was his almost non-existent motivation for stepping out of his personal bubble. He was content being left alone and had lived his entire life handling interactions with others briefly and with pure business in mind. Until Christine came along, there had been no desire to even try being social with anyone after so many traumatic memories… Yet that small spark of optimism remained after her compassionate actions towards him.

It was the reason why he had cracked that door open to gaze at that possible happiness, no matter how hesitant he had been.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 60: Spotlight Stress** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Neighs from passing horses slipped through the open door of the music store as it opened and closed with a chiming bell. The newly arrived aristocrat patted his drenched frock coat from the downpour while greeting the shop owner in English. He approached the wooden counter to ask his inquiry personally, rather than browse the many isles lit by an army of wax candles. They flickered, reflecting off the spectacles from the Chaldean assassin as he browsed.

Phantom only gave the two men a minor glimpse before returning to his browsing. His combat attire, though still unusual, allowed him to blend well with the era without attracting too much attention; This was only half a century off from the years he lived. It thankfully made others leave him alone, both out of perceived status and for fitting in properly. The same could not be said for Shakespeare, who was gladly talking up a storm with another English store patron in another aisle.

It was hardly a distraction to him, but he appreciated how the caster drew all the attention instead.

Quietly, he stared at the stringed instruments before him without gazing at the price tags. Thanks to his sortie stipend, he had more than enough to buy one to enjoy in the privacy of his room or elsewhere; The casters' structural reinforcing procedure for Chaldea also included sound dampening for the rooms. A tenor viola or a violin were his initial interests, but he did find himself staring at the cello more often than he would admit. Compared to the other two, it was cumbersome and he was unsure if it would even fit in the specialized draw string bag Da Vinci had lent him.

He pulled out the simple bag from under his coat and unfolded it. When opened wide, the mouth would easily be big enough to fit its width, but it wasn't even a quarter of the instrument's length. Since it was his first time using these bags, he was very uncertain even after Da Vinci showed what a smaller one could store. Phantom had certainly not been expecting that many basketballs to fit inside a purse-styled bag of holding. Magecraft was a curious subject, for certain.

Thanks to an elixir that tasted only a little better than raw shoe leather covered in sludge, he was liberated from his mental pollution. Though he no longer saw Gabrielle as Christine, which she definitely wasn't, it didn't solve the underlying issue. The mental pollution was just a twist on his own legend, forcing him to see the female master as the one person who swelled so many unknown emotions within him. Even without the mental pollution, he yearned for any Christine, and not just because he fell for her completely.

Christine had been the shining light in the grotesque abyss that was human nature.

Throughout his life, he had seen the absolute worst of humanity. Seen as nothing more than a dog, he fared no better than a sideshow attraction; He was  _very_  appreciative Gudao ensured another assassin was scouting the circus in town for the singularity's source. The last thing he wanted were extra flashbacks of long, grueling days where he was pointed at like an object. It was hard to find anything decent in his life to reminisce, so it was no wonder Christine was practically a holy grail.

"Ah, Erik!" Then again, Chaldea was proving far more surprising than he thought. With a tiny smile, he turned to Shakespeare as he clasped his hand on his shoulder. Unlike with Arash, there was only slight discomfort with the gesture. With a shimmering grin as loud as his green 'combat' attire, he asked, "I see you still ponder which medicine to fit thy illness. Take your time, and end thee no sooner!"

He released a brief chuckle, an act he found himself doing far more often in his friend's presence than anywhere else. "Thanks, but I believe I've made my decision on what I want."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

For possibly the twentieth time, Phantom's eyes lingered over his new cello as it glowed under the Roman Theater's light. Seated at the edge of his seat in the front row he spun the instrument slowly on its end pin. It was a perfect, beautiful instrument, matched in craftsmanship by its antique case that rested open on the nearby floor. Its varnish shimmered from light reflected off the theater's many golden surfaces, making it shine like a far-flung nebula.

A beautiful instrument for a not-as-beautiful man… or so it would have been. If the wood finishing reflected like a mirror, he would have seen the unusual face he often stared at in his bathroom mirror. If the summoning had cursed him with mental pollution, then it sought to bless him with a physique he never imagined. Though lanky like his past life, there was no denying the handsome face that stared back. The beauty of his mask that hid the grotesque visage beneath had traded places.

Curiously and sadly enough, it was his hands that received a far worse trade. The white mystic gloves contained monstrous talons beneath, making his hands appear rather normal. However, that was far more manageable than trying to hide his face. Regardless if he could take his gloves off or not, he was otherwise normal for the first time, but it was only in Chaldea he was allowed the peaceful moments to reminisce of this.

Before he only did it in total seclusion, but that had slowly changed when his first friend approached.

Phantom looked up towards Shakespeare, who sat quietly on the edge of the stage in front of him. He had changed into his favorite green formal suit, but he had discarded its jade jacket to rest beside him. His posture was perfect, and his expression was the definition of scrutiny as he stared at the open notebook in his lap. One hand gently waved the feather pen from side to side subconsciously, just like Phantom continued to slowly twirl the cello.

Upon hearing of his arrival, Shakespeare had quickly tried to convince him to join Chaldea's play; He was still getting used to the idea the facility had such a relaxed atmosphere. However, compelled by his mental pollution to make 'Christine' proud of him, he had swiftly agreed… and wound up winning center stage as the main character. Truth be told, he was stunned then and still surprised now.

With his mental pollution gone, much of his motivation and beliefs stood on shaky, apprehensive ground once more. His drive gone and mental delusions disappeared, he had nothing to blind him from his palpable social hesitations. He was an introvert at heart, and he appreciated the calmness of solitude rather than being the center of attention; His nerves rattled like earthquakes. Phantom had tried to pull himself from the play, but Shakespeare was adamant and encouraging.

_"There is no denying your voice! Your potential! A phantom? Heavens no, but a theatrical diamond!"_

After a terrible life of being mistreated, abandoned, and even targeted for death, it was unbelievable to have someone as artistically prestigious as Shakespeare believe in him. Though the Persian had helped him out several times in his past life, the caster had unknowingly taken the torch to a higher level. It was a welcome change, and a curious step outside his bubble thanks to the eccentric acquaintance. If only to ensure he wouldn't let his first friend in Chaldea down, he would definitely ace the leading role, though dealing with his spotlight uneasiness was still an issue…

Shakespeare chuckled, casting the comfortable silence aside. "How curious, Erik. I thought you were going to sing with your instrument, not dance with it."

"I'm allowed to admire my purchase, am I not?" he joked back with a small smile. It felt good to have so little anxiety talking to someone.

"So long as it is what you say, for tis' no time for private stomaching of buyer's remorse," the caster quipped.

As he turned back to his notebook and frowned, Phantom chuckled. "Ah, but it appears  _you_  are the one with any grievance."

"Of minor consequence, I doth concede." From what he is aware, it was only his fellow librarians that knew the different expressions the playwright often holds when in deep contemplation. Though he was still getting accustomed to gauging his friend, he liked to believe he was getting as good as the caster's coworkers. Shakespeare offered a light smile, "I am only having trouble with blocking and stage setup. I've never had to work with so many props before!"

"Shouldn't you let Nursery Rhyme handle that?"

With a burst of enthusiasm, Shakespeare shot to his feet and motioned to the closed, red curtain behind him. "Ah, but good Erik, I am excited! To be granted so many options and possibilities! I was but a poor knave playing with sticks compared to contemporary art! Allow me my fun!"

"I meant no offense," the assassin responded with a smile. "You are the playwright and director, and it's only right you have fun too."

"Ah, but dear Erik, and that applies to you as well! No longer will you spy from rafters like a shadow, but rather rightfully seize the spotlight!" Pointing his hand back towards the assassin with a grin, the playwright laughed happily. "Pessimistic no more! This is a play to pen our new tales together!"

Even if his uncertainty lingered, Shakespeare made the path ahead look so much brighter, even if Phantom was still lost in the dark.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After returning the cello to his room and getting changed into one of his favorite black tuxedos, he had returned to the theater to try out his friend's proposed blocking. Truthfully, if anyone knew blocking, it was going to be Shakespeare, but the playwright never ceased to amaze him with his subtle consideration; He wanted his input about how it felt since he was the lead.

Thus, here he was, script in hand, repeatedly going through the blocking while trying subtle variations to distract himself from the tracking spotlight.

Whenever he was center stage in life, it was followed by painful memories. The spotlight burned him, but he wished to persevere. This was a taste of what was to come, and his habitual anxiety was unfortunately shaking his resolve. However, he wished to do this because he was far more worried of disappointing someone who believed so strongly in him. So he fought his nervousness to practice properly, though it still made him jittery and uncomfortable as he felt the light operator's stare from above.

"How are you faring?" "This job is easy enough. The light is getting hot though." "Should we stand in front or behind the pieces as we move them?" "Ask Shakespeare or Helena."

He kept focused so he wouldn't think about the army of servants practicing their own jobs behind him. Shakespeare stood beside Helena, his designated stage manager. The black sundress wearing caster was talking with Shakespeare about some of his wishes while the entire stage crew practiced their roles. Like shadows, an army of Hassans would have the backstage efforts handled perfectly under the leadership of Hundred Face, their chosen main, and Cursed Arm. The two stood on one side of the stage as a lankier Hassan controlled the chasing spotlight from the rafters.

While Hundred Face had a set of white yoga pants and sweatshirt, Cursed Arm only wore jade gym shorts. After taking a sip from a clear cup of his favorite milkshake, he turned to his female companion. "So did you come up with a good name system for Shakespeare? Saying Hassan isn't going to work."

She laughed with Cursed Arm. "They're choosing names and will get back to me by the end of practice."

Pausing his practice out of curiosity, he glanced back carefully towards the two stage crew managers, hoping he wouldn't attract attention for doing so. Cursed Arm's attire left his bony, lanky, and unusual body on almost full display, making Phantom stare longer than he politely should have; They had their backs to him though while they conversed. It was surprising to him that Cursed Arm could be so comfortable with his unusual body, and also very liked and appreciated. It helped to diminish his previous belief that humans could not look past ugliness.

"Hundred Face. We'd like to time the next one," Helena declared from across the stage. He was relieved all but the spotlighting Hassan were ignoring him, though that alone made him instinctively uneasy.

The female assassin whistled to her compatriots. "Hey, are you boys ready to attempt the scene again?"

There was a chorus of affirmative replies as Shakespeare and Helena turned to observe. Hundred Face nodded. "Three… two… one…"

Before she reached zero, nearly twenty Hassans quickly dashed from the side curtains with colorful scenery in hand. Phantom suppressed a chuckle when he saw Shakespeare sourly eye the colorful props being put into place; He did give the design job to Nursery Rhyme though. However, his expression was brief, since it was replaced with a grin of enthusiasm when the stage crew bolted silently from the stage to leave a perfect depiction of a rolling hills backdrop.

Hundred Face clicked the stop watch in her hand, looked down, and smirked. "Three seconds, third try."

"Hundred Face! You have blessed my production with a praiseworthy crew! I cannot thank all of you enough!" the excited playwright proclaimed happily.

Hundred Face bowed proudly as Cursed Arm took another sip. It was surreal watching two casually dressed, master assassins helping out with a play. Then again, they were just two of many more big names who have volunteered for the performance. Regardless if Shakespeare touted him as one of the shining pillars that would hold up his work, he couldn't help but feel overshadowed by others.

It wasn't exclusive to the play either.

Somehow a heroic spirit, he was still a rather small name more fitting for the pure art world like Shakespeare or Hans. Though his parameters, like his strength, were rather strong, they paled when compared to others and their provided utility. He couldn't help but feel useless and a throwaway at times, but it was offset by how accepting most of Chaldea still was; That was even after they fought him in a few singularities. It was irritating how he was so cripplingly reserved and reclusive when he just wanted to try positive social opportunities he never had before.

Shakespeare turned to him, smiled, and flashed a thumbs up. Though Phantom would question his worth at times, he was glad some didn't.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Salon de Marie was quiet the next afternoon, but that suited Phantom just fine. Despite feeling the waters, he was introverted at heart, and always sought peaceful moments in solitude. Though he preferred area away from prying eyes, this glorious… palace, as it should rightfully be called, was an exception. Even among many vacuuming robots and Marie's staff reorganizing the bar's glasses, the black tuxedo wearing assassin relished the atmosphere from his chosen booth.

Luxurious to its core, the room reminded him of the Palais Garnier. It carried a sense of comfort for the French assassin, if only because it harkened back to the few highlights of his past life. However, most of those days were spent living among its underbelly, and not enjoying it in comfort. Even when he was an honored guest of Persia's Shah, lavish delights were out of reach. Perhaps that was why he always gravitated to this room in its quietest hours.

As he glanced at a vacuuming robot, that stared back with two of its three eyes, his comfort was momentarily broken. Though he occasionally considered stepping further out of his shell, there was always the apprehensive anxiety and typical restlessness that rose from the pit of his stomach when anyone approached or even looked at him. Marie Antoinette was no exception, more so because she was Chaldea's premier social butterfly, and that unsettled him.

With a hum on her lips and hands behind her back, the queen in a crystal blue, off-shoulder column dress waved to him. "Bonjour, Monsieur Erik! I'm sorry to bother you!"

Though initially hesitant, he buried the feeling swiftly to return the greeting quietly. He paused before answering as he felt something rub itself against his leg; By Marie's giggling, it was likely her sphinx kitten. He quickly replied, "It's alright. Come to talk?"

She shrugged, but smiled reassuringly. "I know I can talk someone's ear off, but only if they're comfortable with it! I understand you prefer your quiet time, but I have a message for you."

He smiled back. Though he knew how much she loved talking, even with his limited experience in Chaldea, Phantom appreciated how considerate she was. Combined with her warm and comforting spiritual presence, it's no wonder she had a group of her countryman at her beck and call. Though he had yet to respond, Marie continued, "I'm just here to tell you Gabby will be here but Annie might be a few minutes late."

Feeling relieved the conversation would end soon, he nodded. "I understand. Thanks for telling me."

"You can thank Gilles instead!" the queen giggled. "He passed her coming back from my errand. She finished spending time with her father a little later than she realized, so she sent the message along while she ran back to her room. That's all!"

A few minutes tardiness was hardly unforgivable considering what he's been through. If anything, he was glad she was considerate enough to have someone send the message. Just like his previous life, he was merely well adapted to meeting others properly thanks to business with the Shah, so he arrived earlier than expected. Since he liked this room a lot, he was more than content to wait half an hour early in solitude.

Nodding his appreciation as Marie curtsied, he watched her turn to leave. Though there was relief that he had evaded a conversation, a hopeful whisper within disagreed. Chaldea had been nothing but welcoming and open doors, yet he had only walked through a scarce few. Though his mind grappled with itself in uncertainty, he could not deny he was given a chance here. Shakespeare's encouragement to write a new chapter echoed in his mind, but he still wasn't fully behind it.

Phantom opened his mouth to address her, but he slowly closed it as the French Queen happily skipped away with her kitten at her heels… His opportunity was gone.

Though relieved he had not started a conversation he didn't know how to continue, his mind waged war on itself. One side reprimanded him for trying to forge something new when all his past experiences told him otherwise. The other criticized his stagnation, declaring nothing would change if the dice was never rolled; His chance conversation with Christine through her dressing room wall was achieved because of that. Though that meeting and his friendship with Shakespeare bolstered his confidence, it was definitely still not enough to dare further.

Isolation was the Phantom of the Opera's best companion, but did it have to be with so many opportunities?

Sighing quietly to himself, he realized he still had a long way to go. Starting something new was difficult for him when everything was just bound to turn against him. Even with a handsome face to remove his past misfortune, his confidence left much to be desired. Maybe he should just remain introverted rather than breaking out of his shell, though it wouldn't make him feel better. Chaldea was offering many doorways for newfound acceptance and growth, yet he was too reserved to act.

A pleasant voice interrupted his brooding. "Hi, Erik! I see you're a little early! Looking sharp too!"

He looked up as Gabrielle sat down on the opposite side of the booth's table. She scooched in with a warm sunny smile aimed at him, which renewed his discomfort. As she adjusted her ocean blue crop top and smoothed her white skirt, she looked up and caught the uncertain glint in his eye. Her smile faded briefly, and he cursed himself for not concealing his anxiety properly. "…Are you okay, Erik?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was just some fleeting thoughts. I apologize."

"…Is it about me?" she assumed quickly. After their initial start where he stalked her, it was a fair guess, even if it was wrong; He did still feel terrible about that incident. "It's alright, Erik. You don't need to feel ashamed anymore. It was your mental pollution."

"Ah… No, that's not quite it," he offered. While he felt bad about his creepy public actions where he would usually just admire from a distance, that wasn't the real root of any lingering guilt involving the orange-haired master. "…I never did properly apologize for… making you embarrass yourself. I'm sorry for that…"

"…Oh." Gabrielle trailed off with a small blush and a disappointed frown. While he wanted to say something to cheer her up, he was far from a pep talker; He could never cheer himself up either. "It's alright… I can handle the truth even if it hurts. I should just stick to singing in the shower."

He opened his mouth to attempt to comfort, but Marie had quickly skipped over with a white tropical drink. Gabrielle's eyes immediately lit up on seeing the Pina Colada with accompanying umbrella, and she reached out desperately for it; At least the potentially awkward silence was nipped in the bud. "Oh! Thanks, Marie!"

"I thought you'd want one while you three talked!" the queen giggled. She turned to him with her shimmering smile, "I'm sorry, Erik! I forgot to ask you last time. How very rude of me! Do you want anything to drink? I could get it for you right away~!"

Going through a list in his head, he couldn't think of anything in particular. Despite his rising nervousness under Marie's bright stare for not answering promptly, he quickly decided, "…Perhaps you could surprise me? I can't think of anything."

He felt like he dodged a bullet even if it was a simple inquiry. Marie blinked, then giggled. "Okay~! I'll see what Maisie can guess that would suit you!"

With that, Marie was off again as Gabrielle placed her drink down on the accompanying coaster. She looked to him patiently, and he glanced back briefly; So much for losing the awkward silence. Gabrielle was clearly curious if he had anything to say while they waited for Anishka, but he didn't. All this time sitting here, and he had only been using it to mentally recharge and relax. He honestly should have been preparing, but it was too late now.

"So…" Gabrielle began uncertainty, clearly trying to see if she was treading on soft ground. He really did feel bad, but he wasn't the best at conversations until he was truly engaged or compelled. Starting talks wasn't among his best skills. "…Is it true you're a ventriloquist?"

Huh. He didn't see that inquiry coming, but this was certainly one of his more comfortable topics. He opened his mouth to answer, but he felt compelled to act differently. This time, he managed to squash any growing uncertainty and social anxiety as he slowly closed his mouth. Gabrielle titled her head in slight confusion while she reached for her drink, just as Marie returned with what appeared to be a red wine. "Yes I am."

Marie stopped at their table as the two girls looked to the drink in her hands in total surprise. Suppressing a chuckle, he threw his voice to the drink again. "It's impolite to stare."

"That's amazing!" the master laughed as she clapped her hands. Marie giggled as she placed the drink down, just as Phantom threw his voice one more time to call for a robot. They laughed harder as the confused machine looked into any empty booth to no avail. "Wow! Where'd you learn to do that!?"

"On the road," he replied simply with a small smile. He wasn't feeling too comfortable stating it was during his tenure with the circus.

Marie smiled at him sympathetically, and he was worried she was going to comment about it. To his relief as she put his glass of wine down, she didn't, but raised another point. "So you really were responsible for the Palais Garnier?"

"I was," he responded as he looked around the luxurious room. Gabrielle looked interested in the conversation, but apparently out of the loop if her quirked eyebrow said anything. Instead she reached under the table to pluck the little sphinx kitten into her arms to play with as she listened to them. "I strived to make it as elegant as possible for national prestige."

"Ohhhh~!" Marie shrilled suddenly, making Gabrielle giggle as Phantom fell confused, but also proud. "I've seen pictures of it! The building is so beautiful! A national treasure without a doubt! I didn't know if it really was you, but I'm glad I just confirmed it!"

With his nervousness and anxiety buried, he found himself ensnared for the first time by the queen's unbelievable charisma; She really did have charm in excess. "I was wracking my brain trying to think of new plans for my salon's renovation but I could never decide on anything! With you here… Oh, that's if it's alright with you of course! I would love to have such a perfect architect helping me out!"

His habitual suspicion of humanity made it sound like a trap to join her staff and be manipulated, but her genuine smile and hopeful glint said otherwise. This was not someone interested in destroying him after having something grand constructed. Unsure what combination of variables finally compelled him, he took another of his first steps further away from his safety bubble. "I believe we can work something out. I don't have much to do when not deployed."

As Marie happily cheered with a light blush, Gabrielle, struck by realization, finally spoke up while holding the kitten in her arms. "Wait… So the Phantom of the Opera was only based on you? You were actually alive? Ah! No offense!"

Phantom turned back to her, hardly offended. It was a fair assessment that he was the embodiment of the character from the piece. Though he hardly knew her, he guessed Nursery Rhyme was likely one of those manifestations. Showing a tiny smile, he nodded. "I was actually a living person, yes."

Even if Anishka speed-walked through the entrance into sight, Gabrielle's next sentence captured his curiosity. "You have something in common with Dantes then! Maybe you should go talk to him sometime? Maybe you have more than you realize besides being fancy dressers!"

Edmond Dantes, the Count of Monte Cristo. Compared to him, the male avenger lived a promising life before his internment in that hellish prison, and more than just one person served as his hopeful light. Though they had artistic works about them and lived tragic pasts, that's where the similarities ended. With the count's own resolve, he forged a path against his fate while Phantom was content to be resigned to his own. He thought his life was immutable, and it could not be turned around…

…but wasn't it a similar case for Dantes?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The outdoor cafeteria and nearby boardwalk were bustling that evening. Club Cove was just as busy for anyone who wished for its alcoholic comforts. Considering this is where dinners were held every weekend, this became a problem for Phantom who just wanted some simple, delicious comforts. He definitely wanted to enjoy some food rather than not, but the situation unnerved him.

Oh how he wished he could toss aside just enough of his habitual reservation to grasp some possibilities before him…

However, his confidence still waned even as he forced himself to the weekend dinner for the first time; Were it not for his friend's request, he would be avoiding the resort like the plague. With skillful maneuvering through the many chatting individuals, he walked with a purpose. It gave off the air that he had somewhere to be, and someone waiting for him. It worked, making the few who turned to him give only brief glances or simple greetings.

For breakfast, lunch, and dinner, his routine was straightforward yet difficult. He would come for the food, get what he needed, and beat a hasty retreat to wherever Shakespeare was enjoying his meal. He was the only sense of comfort among others, and he didn't wish to eat in his room and remind himself of a past life. It was a strange compromise with his lingering anxieties, and he wished he could just push past it already.

Holding his plate of delicious barbeque chicken and a glass of water, he scanned quickly yet subtly for wherever Shakespeare might be. At least today he wouldn't be with Hans; Even if he was usually silent company, Phantom never did like the deciphering gazes the man usually held. Unfortunately, this supper was going to be no better since they weren't eating in the silent comfort of the library or one of the salon's window couches. He saw Shakespeare waving himself over on a distant bench.

Picking up his pace, he strode towards him while feeling the occasional gaze on his back to increase his uneasiness. The playwright laughed, "Erik! Write me surprised, for you came!"

He nodded and smiled. "You wished to meet with us. It would be rude to turn down an earnest request from the director."

"Erik said it well!" He turned as he reached the bench to spot the other two walking towards them. His hesitation grew, but he held firm; This was a business meeting, and he was used to quelling his reservations for that, regardless if he wished he could manage the same for all other social interactions. Mata Hari and Arash walked over with their own plates of food and drink. Arash still had his earlier attire, and he finally glimpsed the female assassin's orange sundress since he had hurried away earlier.

Standing beside the bench, he acted silently and quickly to offer them the bench. Mata Hari beamed. "Thanks, Handsome~!"

His nerves were calmed at that one word. It welled up mixed emotions within him as they sat down, but it was a good thing. They helped subdue some of his habitual anxiety. He never thought he'd be hearing that word and its synonyms so much more often, but it felt great… Really, really great and refreshing. It was one of the few fires that tried to motivate him into breaking past his lifelong instincts.

How tragic that everything Phantom could have hoped for is all around him, yet all he can do is fall victim to his habits. How many more days would it be like this? Happiness and possibilities were within reach, yet his nerves and shadowing, unfair suspicion put up a warfront. All he could do was picture himself conversing with others without a worry in the world.

Unfortunately, wish as he might for what could be, his tendencies took hold again and he remained silent. However, he maintained a small smile as Arash graciously took the last spot on the small bench beside Mata Hari. He grinned, "Alright, boss, we're all here! What did you wish to discuss with your leading roles?"

"Beneath clouds kissed by golden grace, I shall impart confidence to you that decerns you nearly! I prithee, behold my thanks for lending ear to-"

"We'll talk in  _English_ , please." Mata Hari stated it with absolution, making even Erik chuckle lightly beside a hysterical Arash.

Shakespeare, looking like he just got stabbed, made him chuckle further. He cleared his throat, but maintained his smile. "Very well! I shall make it quick, for I do not want to trouble poor Erik long before we seek seclusion."

Mata Hari offered him a sympathetic smile, which he smiled back lightly with silent thanks. He wanted to say more, but his soul refused yet again. It would be a long hill to climb to get over his anxiety, but he liked to believe he was making  _some_ progress. For now, he was just glad most were content to courteously give him his space while his thoughts drifted back to someone who could possibly help ford his river.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It had been on a whim, but he found himself taking another hopeful step outside his bubble.

He was worried he would start moving too fast and wind up falling, but he was still curious and hopeful. It compelled him to return to the salon the next afternoon at Gabrielle's suggestion. There he found the white-haired avenger alone, dressed in a grey formal suit he so often chose to wear. Sitting on his favorite couch watching the snow lightly fall through the massive salon windows, he looked back as Phantom approached.

The assassin froze with uncertainty. He had been compelled forward so strongly before for an answer to his dilemma, but now that eyes were upon him, he was frozen again. A mental curse rang through his head, not only admonishing him for coming here, but also for considering running. It only grew worse as Dantes raised an eyebrow in their silent stare down; He was being rude! Phantom was still staring, but had yet to say anything yet!

"You're doing a laudable depiction of a marble statue," the avenger commented evenly, with the tiniest hint of a smirk. Phantom saw it, but only mentally sighed.

"…I'm sorry. It was rude of me to stare."

"No offense taken, Erik. Gabrielle told me you might be wandering by to talk sometime," Dantes noted as he shifted himself over to one side of the large sofa. "Feel free to take a seat."

Pushing past his lingering hesitation, he walked to the sofa, rounded its corner, and sat down with more than reasonable space between them; They were fairly big couches. He looked down at the coffee table and noticed two glasses of ice water. Dantes no doubt requested both for them, and he soundlessly appreciated the gesture.

Silence fell between them, and Phantom grew nervous. He didn't want to appear rude or intrusive, but his well-thought out inquiry born from curiosity was suddenly mush in his mind. It worried him. What if he froze up like this for Shakespeare's play? The playwright believed in him so much, yet he was going to let him down?

Though his mind screamed not to peep, in order to leave himself comfortably ignorant, he turned to glance at Dantes. He felt relieved upon seeing the avenger merely staring out the window contentedly. Phantom would have sighed, but it would likely draw the unwanted attention. Taking the comfortable gap as a welcome reprieve, he tried to rebuild his delivery again. How sad that he could go from confidently playing a ventriloquist with Anishka and Gabrielle to being at a total loss of words only a day later in less company.

Glancing out the window, he found the endless, falling snow spellbinding. He could lose hours staring out at the environment that formed a snow globe around Chaldea. "Mesmerized?"

Caught off guard, he turned to Dantes, but he merely nodded to him with a tiny smile before staring back out the window. "It's why it's still my favorite spot in Chaldea."

"Gabrielle said you loved coming here." Well done. That was about as rhetorical and plain of a response as he could give. He even cringed upon hearing it, but thankfully Dantes just nodded again.

"This couch has given me more than a handful of fond memories. I never thought I'd be thanking furniture for that."

After admonishing his rather awkward response, his mind seemed to make up for lost ground. An inquiry popped into his mind that had to do with his curiosity for coming. "…Do they help put your mind at ease after everything you've been through?"

Once more, another nod, but slower this time. "Nothing can suffocate those infuriating experiences… but those moments in Chaldea certainly helped. I cherish them for that mental reprieve."

"Is it the same case for Joan too? New memories helping soothe old pains?"

Dantes chuckled, confusing Phantom. "Without a doubt, but good luck hearing that answer straight from her. If Joan were here, she'd call me overly sentimental for quelling the flames of vengeance… but I know she secretly agrees with me. She's come to love Chaldea for doing so."

That was the main motivation to approach. Thanks to the throne's imparted knowledge, he knew the Avenger Class servants were summoned with a festering fire that encompassed their very being. Forged around the concept of seeking retribution with fervor, they were an unstoppable force of vengeance upon the battlefield, driven by the fiery resolve formed from terrible experiences… Yet, here they were in Chaldea, looking as unassuming as anyone else if not for their chilling auras.

It bolstered the hope for his own situation.

However, his heart still needed that push. Even if it was a surprisingly mild grudge for almost everyone reviling him, it controlled his habitual actions. Suppressing his uneasiness that hampered or repulsed any social interaction was to climb Mount Everest with only ski poles; The avengers made it look easy, or at least Dantes did. His hope grew at the thought that his misgivings, small in comparison to a class' forming aspect, were just a minor inconvenience.

"I think I understand where your interest truly lies," Dantes suggested with a tiny smirk, throwing him off guard. Embarrassed, Phantom looked away momentarily, but the avenger did not laugh. "Do not feel ashamed, Erik. I had a feeling that would be why you would force yourself to meet me. You're no social butterfly."

"…You're right." Though he admitted it, he still felt bad for wanting to meet only to sate his curiosities and hopes… but he was desperate. The possibility of previously unreachable happiness was right before him, yet he didn't know how to get past his personal obstacle. Yes, he would always love to spend time away from others, but he didn't want it being all he had; Everything needed moderation. He wanted more friendships of different kinds to explore a new lease on life. "I'm at a loss."

"Then I presume you believe I can help in some way. I'm listening." Suppressing his uneasiness, Phantom would not hesitate any longer, and got right to business.

"As an avenger… Correct me if I'm overstepping, but your negative feelings for… actions against you are  _amplified_ , are they not?" he began uncertainly. After receiving a silent and small nod, he took a second to compose himself before asking, "…How do you do it, Dantes? How do you get past your urges?"

"I presume you're asking to find a way around your distrust and wariness of others." He was as perceptive as others say he is, but it was hardly a leaping assumption, to be fair. To Phantom's surprise, the avenger offered a tiny smirk. "I personally don't see a problem. You've already found out how to cross that ocean."

Phantom narrowed his eyes in confusion. "…I have?"

"We're talking, aren't we?" Dantes asked rhetorically as he picked up his glass of water from the coffee table. "Reclusive like a wolf tarnished by many harsh winters, certainly, but you're trying. It's not easy to move mountains. It takes time. From what I see, you're merely struggling to adapt after a lifetime of human exploitation."

He was right to an extent. Even if he was struggling forward with very little gain, he was trying. It just didn't feel like enough, or that he was making any ground. Currently, Shakespeare was still his only real friend within Chaldea despite others opening the door for him, but he had his solitude-loving tendencies and distrusting bitterness to blame for that. Between those two issues, he tried to end most conversations as fast and painlessly as possible now that his mental pollution wasn't giving him tunnel vision.

"Take your time, Erik. It's barely over a week since you took that elixir, and it took me two before I had my next friends besides Gudao," Dantes reassured calmly as he sipped his water. "Just keep an eye out for the golden curtain to rise on your play. You never know who will come to sit in your audience."

"…I'll try." In all honesty, he was unsure if it already passed or not. Thanks to his suspicious, introverted nature, it could have already passed for all he knew. Was it Shakespeare or his part in the playwright's work? Did that mean they would open the doors for him further when that time finally arrived? He came to Dantes for answers, but besides more questions, at least his hopes were kindled further.

Maybe his road ahead wasn't as turbulent as he thought, even if the path was still unknown.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dressed in a white tuxedo since his black ones were being dry cleaned, Phantom stood on the rocky shoreline of the Tropicana sector. He erected his small folding chair onto a large, sturdy rock before turning to his cello case on another. The skies were still dark, but in moments they would gain their first hues of twilight blue. He had never actually seen the sun rise in the resort, since he often shied away from the busy but spacious beach, but today he decided to see for himself.

Not wanting to spend his time in silence with only gently lapping waves as his company, Phantom had brought his cello along. He must have looked overdressed to anyone within eyesight, but thankfully the only possible spectators were a handful of girls practicing with lances further down the beach; They barely paid him any more attention than a few glimpses. It left him alone, allowing his senses to appreciate this far-flung paradise.

A gentle breeze blew the palm trees nearby, forming a light smile on his face as he pulled out his cello and bow. He had only ever heard the vibrant stories of exotic islands, but this mimicry was quickly surpassing all of them combined; Words could not express the uplifting majesty of a tropical landscape. He felt thousands of miles away from any sort of problem, and even further from his own anxieties.

Phantom should have listened to Shakespeare's advice and come here sooner.

It had been three days since his first conversation with Dantes, but not much had changed. The two remained acquaintances, and he felt he had the foundations of a new friendship growing; He just didn't wish to intrude further on his personal snow gazing time. They had talked a lot that day, and a few times after, but that was the only discernible progress he made. He was still shying away from other conversations out of habitual instinct.

He had kept his eyes peeled for any possible windows he didn't notice, but so far, everything looked the usual. Was Chaldea itself the window? Perhaps he was being impatient still since it was only a few days? Though his previous whisper of a hopeful future had grown, it was still shadowed by his social anxiety. He sighed as he placed his cello into a proper position and placed the bow against its strings, not wishing to brood further on his continued stagnation.

Slowly, he began playing as the twilight blues began to form in the cloud-spattered sky above. It was a few scales at first, and to his discomfort, he could feel the distant girls frequently looking over to him as he played. It didn't get to his music, which still sang above the waves in the low tones of his instrument. Instead, he remained mostly distracted with his focus contained to ensuring he got the music right.

Without a doubt, every note sang perfectly from a lifetime of experience.

It was undoubtable to say music encompassed a large part of his life. He spent countless hours composing and playing music in his sanctuary beneath the Palais Garnier, and it was more than just a hobby of his. It was but another outlet and voice for his rampant emotions, bringing them to heel lest they grow into uncontrollable urges. Here, they placated his nerves and anxieties.

Phantom had started playing his first piece as the tiniest hints of gold began to mix with the horizon's deep blues. He had intended to stop and watch the act completely, but did not wish to end a piece so abruptly. Thus, he continued playing the rather famous piece from memory, like he did so many times before. It was the cello's part, and he entertained the idea of switching to the main melody as he approached the proper measure to-

Focused on his instrument's part, he had thought the viola and violin were from his memory.

They played in perfect tune, like he heard so many times before in secret. Instead, he nearly stuttered to a halt upon feeling two approaching spiritual presences; He was not alone. Though his instincts screamed for him to stop and look, he managed to hold steady; Phantom was no longer playing alone, and it was rude to stop a performance so spontaneous, pure, and… spectacular. His heart filled with inspiration.

Looking out at the horizon, he continued to play his role as Mozart and Tristan joined in beside him. Lost in a mix of musical tranquility and growing, golden light that heralded the sun, he couldn't help but smile. The famed musician beside him, dressed in his violet salon uniform, held an amused expression as they entered the chorus of Pachelbel's world-famous piece. To his other side, Tristan's violin sang with angelic grace as his red dress shirt and black formal pants rustled lightly with a brief sea breeze.

None had turned to look at each other, but their playing continued in synchronization. Phantom had started this, but together they were finishing it as sunrise quickly approached. Amid the growing spectacle, there was no longer an ounce of hesitation or anxiety in his heart. He played alongside the two sudden companions with a genuine smile as his white-gloved hand danced across the strings.

It seemed like an eternity before the sun finally started to rise as 'Canon in D' came to its end. When the first rays splashed across his spectacles, the last note ended so he could enjoy the rising sight. It was made more memorable when he heard the distant claps of Brynhildr's lancer class over the light waves. Sitting in content silence with his two companions, he finally turned away with a satisfied sigh when the red sun's brightness began to intensify.

"Phantom of the Opera…" Mozart began with an amused tone, sparking the first hints of his uneasiness to life. He turned to the musician, but was surprised to see such a pleased expression. "I didn't realize just how musically gifted you are. Your performance was more than just stage-worthy."

"I feel you give me too much credit," he deflected lightly with a tiny, nervous chuckle. "I just played my part."

"Nonsense. You listened to Tristan and I switch off on the chorus. You instinctively picked up the hint and answered flawlessly with your cello, which is not something most could perform… especially on the spot…" Mozart responded happily as Tristan nodded. "Rather, you should give yourself  _more_  credit."

Stunned by the praise, he could only manage a small nod in acceptance as his doubt was squashed by rising pride. He loved music, and someone was once more complimenting him on it. So far, it had only been Shakespeare to know of any of his musical inclinations, but that had changed now. Chosen as the lead of William Shakespeare's play… and now complimented by Amadeus Mozart for his musical ability. He did not foresee the twists of this second life at all.

"Mayhaps, was this your way of asking to join us on occasion?" Tristan asked with a tiny smile.

At the look of confusion on Phantom's face, Mozart laughed. Startled and wary, he looked to Mozart as he reassured, "It appears Erik came here for another reason rather than to join us. You didn't know we come here to practice every morning, did you?"

Though he was initially worried he interrupted something, his logic quickly smacked his habits aside. They were clearly happy and enjoying his company, and there was no mistaking that. If he had managed to break past his anxiety and asked  _anyone_  for a secluded spot to watch the sunrise, this moment would not have happened. Instead, it did, and he got one of the greatest memories of watching a sun rise to date. He was beyond inspired and satisfied, and it was only morning.

He smiled and shook his head. "I didn't know. I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

"Mozart and I would be more than happy if you joined us to watch it more often," Tristan offered as he placed his violin back into position.

Mozart quickly followed with his viola. "I have no reservations on having another talented musician in our count. If you wish, shall we continue to other songs?"

With no answer, but no lingering hesitation, Phantom merely smiled and raised the bow back to his cello to let it do the talking for him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ten days passed since his talk with Dantes, and already his lifelong impulses no longer held an iron grip. The battle-clad assassin made his way down the corridor, only feeling a minuscule amount of uneasiness from others' glances and greetings. His hesitation of human interaction, forged by a lifetime of abuse and neglect, was finally caving away. A robot passed by, and even surprising himself, he waved to it. It nodded back, "Have a pleasant sortie, servant!"

"Thanks. Have a good day," he replied back quickly. It was easier talking to robots, but his hesitation with actual people was diminishing by the day.

Looking further down the hall, past a pair of employees, he saw Tristan turn the corner. With ever-closed eyes, the archer turned towards him and smiled lightly. He waved, and Phantom returned the gesture to his newest friend. Only seven days and several enjoyable mornings playing together had gifted him two new companions. He was no longer awkwardly alone in singularities, especially since Shakespeare usually, and amusingly, weaseled his way out of them.

He quirked an eyebrow and readjusted his frames. "Mozart's not with you?"

"He went ahead with Marie. You know how he's always fussing after her." Tristan smiled as the assassin reached the intersection. "Let's hope it doesn't run late. You've got a rehearsal to get to afterwards, and I doubt it would do well without its star. It would be a sad turn of events."

Phantom chuckled as they strolled together to the Deployment Room in comfortable, hushed conversation. "Perhaps not, but Chaldea's needs comes first. If anything, it would be my director's fault for scheduling it in the late afternoon, rather than the morning."

Chaldea had been stockpiling well despite some resources going to recreational needs. The facility was almost completely reinforced, and the energy stockpile stored in the new renovated storage rooms was nearing max capacity; It was even done faster than Roman and Da Vinci had hoped. At this rate, reactivation of the daily summoning routine was only delayed by the system's second upgrade. New reinforcements would likely arrive next month unless Solomon decided to act.

However, just the thought of seeing other new servants no longer worried the assassin as much as before.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You weren't rehearsing your lines! Do you play me as but a fool? I'm a playwright-  _ **The**_  playwright! I can tell these things!" "Shakespeare, please calm down!"

Phantom, with an amused smile, watched as his friend bickered with some of the supporting actors. With hands folded in front of his black slacks and matching colored polo, he stood at center stage with the spotlight blaring down on him. In the surrounding darkness, there were only a few other beams of light, but the actors had been pulled aside by the director for a… 'pep talk' that Helena was trying to keep even. Still, he stood in his spotlight with only mild nervousness.

Sitting at the edge of the stage nearby, the silhouettes of Mata Hari and Arash snickered and looked his way. His instincts whispered that they made fun of him, but he was having none of that. He had been making huge strides with his confidence and social anxiety, and it would not be dashed by lingering absurdities. Dantes was right: He was finding his way just fine, and just needed those surprise few doors to open to shed light.

Scooching themselves closer to him, the light from his spotlight illuminated them. Mata Hari's pink crop top and white yoga pants came into clarity before Arash's denims and white dress shirt. In their laps were their scripts, but his was left at the edge of the stage since he had memorized most of his lines flawlessly. They smiled to him with subdued mirth, as Mata Hari asked, "Erik, have you ever seen Shakespeare so peeved? It's hilarious~!"

He chuckled in response and shook his head. "I thought you two would have seen it before me considering how long you've been here."

"The closest was when Hans said he had a month of writer's block," Arash quietly mentioned with a grin. "He's usually so high-spirited and jubilant, even in battle."

Shakespeare's frustrated groan sent Mata Hari and Arash into a laughing fit. His friend yelled, "Erik! Show them what it means to master their part with your Magnum Opus! To take this seriously!"

Phantom, easily taken back, turned to his silhouetted friend in open surprise. Helena quickly smacked him with her clipboard. "Hey! You wanted it unheard until the big day! Keep your head on and have him act other lines instead! You're losing your composure and that isn't like you!"

"This  _is_  Shakespeare!" he quickly retorted, sending Mata Hari to the floor in a giggle fit. "These lines should be memorized in the next two weeks, yet the number that are still reading so emotionlessly like a script reading is… is…!"

As Shakespeare and Helena continued bickering by the supporting actors, Phantom felt like he dodged a bullet. Then again, when the big moment came, he hoped the last nervousness would be gone. Perhaps he should at least show the other actors and crew what that secret big moment was, since it was vaguely worded on the script. Practice made perfect, and if playing with Mozart and Tristan boosted his confidence in playing cello, then it was obvious that if he were to-

"Hey, Erik. It's listed several times in the character background that Ignazio was a singer. Is your big part…?"

He shouldn't be revealing anything and betraying his friend's wish… but then again, he did only want the delivery kept secret. Answering an inquiry that could be gleamed from the script was hardly an offense, but most importantly, he felt compelled to do so. The dying embers of his distrust were fading, and he aimed to put the final nail in the coffin in the near future. He would no longer allow it to prevent future conversations when there was clearly no ill will like his past life; He had a promising future to clasp.

"Yes. Shakespeare wants me to sing a certain song for that part. It's half of the reason he wanted me for the lead role."

Mata Hari's eyes lit up like stars, but she kept her excitement surprisingly hushed. "You can sing well!? Oh, I want to hear~! Is it like Jeanne or Lizzy?"

He smiled with pride that destroyed any lingering anxiety. It was ironic that he was far more comfortable with the idea of singing rather than talking, but it was one of his favorite hobbies and interests. Or maybe he was making more steps than he previously believed. His smile didn't fade at that pleasant thought… that he was finally grasping the warmth of human appreciation for himself from a growing number of people.

"Maybe you'll find out soon after I talk with Shakespeare about a few things… like if the theater is completely sound proof from outside."

"I hope you're inferring you'll leave us speechless," Arash teased, which made Phantom merely chuckle.

"I shouldn't judge myself, but I guess it's fair for me to say that."

If only Christine could see him now… he would like to believe she would smile at him once more for his positive future.


	62. Fragment 61: An Honest Dilemma

Lit by the warm flames of the prana braziers, Memorial Hall glowed in its everlasting splendor. A few employees on break were wandering around the central walls again, quietly discussing the singularities while taking occasional peeps towards the prestigious group of battle-clad servants at the outer wall. The group paid the glances no heed, for they relished in the afterglow of the recently finished malignant singularity.

Though it was only a placeholder, Nitocris watched with a small smile as the golden armored Gilgamesh stuck the polaroid picture onto the wall. It stood as a marker among countless other framed pictures posted nearby. Though the outer walls were completely unorganized, they had one theme in common among all of them. Whether from a singularity or within Chaldea itself, they immortalized countless memories of unity, friendship, and family found by different individuals.

The newest addition had a little extra meaning to her, but more so for the three central kings. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias stood side by side with one hand on each other's shoulder, while behind them, the taller Iskandar had both of his on their free ones. They smirked as they posed in front of the singularity's source, a stadium-sized chimera that resembled a demonic mammoth with draconic wings. The other pharaohs, Enkidu, and even Ishtar with Gugalanna in her arms, stood smiling at their flanks before the towering creature, making them resemble a bunch of trophy hunters on safari.

"Sheesh… We look so tiny compared to that thing," Ishtar noted as she hovered over the crowd with her mystical bull in arms. Nitocris nodded slowly.

"But it was even tinier compared to us!" Iskandar boasted, rousing laughter from Gilgamesh and Ozymandias.

Despite how terrifying the beast likely was to the singularity's denizens, it was easily put down by the combined might of the newly founded Egyptian-Urukian alliance. This singularity had been their first outing together, where they wished to show combined the might and potential of their cooperation. Of course, the bigger declaration revolved around the two pharaohs becoming Gilgamesh's friends; Their joint combat prowess led the charge for their teams. She was proud to have been a part of all of it…

…but being around so many more powerful individuals secretly made her feel even more inadequate.

"It's going to look great when properly sized!" Ozymandias proclaimed happily, making Iskandar chuckle and nod. "A shame it can't be bigger!"

Enkidu quickly laughed. "I'm just surprised you were fine with only three by five meters, Gil!"

The King of Heroes shrugged while staring at the polaroid, which did look tiny in the giant, reserved space. "It's a fair compromise for a sacred place. We must save space for future grand moments such as this. I, the King, do not wish to squander time from our war preparations to expand this room needlessly."

"Our next dinner together should be a feast of celebration!" Iskandar declared, and was met with firm nods.

As the others chimed in to collaborate, the gears in Nitocris' head began to turn. Though she wasn't as dazzling or powerful in combat like the others, she always tried to make up for it in other ways. Ozymandias was always more than pleased with her efforts when organizing events in their special room. His favorite was still her entertainment design for the reunion dinner with Arthur, but she still aimed to surpass that.

She was already struggling to suppress her excitement. This feast, a first for Gilgamesh to dine with them in the Pyramid, would make for the perfect opportunity for her to-

Ozymandias laughed, "Yes, we are free then as well! The day after tomorrow it is! Feel privileged, for this occasion, I, the Sun King Ozymandias, King of Kings, shall personally ensure everything is in order, Gilgamesh!"

Her mystical catalysts' ears drooped.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 61: An Honest Dilemma** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Tesla carefully stepped around the massive, cylindrical generator the following morning. Towering nearly quadruple his height in the specialized room, the secondary generator was even greater in length. Unlike the rest of Chaldea, the room resembled a typical industrial space with reinforced grey walls and metal flooring. Pipes, wires, and other apparatus jutted from the cylindrical core, which resembled a tinier version of the primary generator.

The visible turbines remained silent as the battle-clad archer looked inside the generator at the working pharaoh. She had opted for skinny jeans and a white tank top since she didn't wish for her more elaborate clothes to be smeared by grease and grime; There was a disappointing amount she had to avoid working with this geothermal-mana hybrid generator. As if painstakingly reinforcing one of these messy machines wasn't enough, there were three more located at the other cardinal directions of Chaldea's lowest floor.

She was definitely glad she had wrapped her lengthy hair in a crazy, non-sensical bun before walking through the machine's access door.

Despite being far dirtier work than a pharaoh should ever have to do, she would permit it. Doctor Roman had asked very nicely to do this in Helena's stead since she was needed at the safehouse today. Though Chaldea was ahead of schedule on its multi-fold fortifications, there was discernible need for any extra haste with Solomon lurking in the shadows. It would have been an eternal mark against her station to dare delay such a necessary task over some… icky, sticky gray grease that-

Regardless of how well she tried to hide it, she struggled to mask her disgust. She was hardly one for menial tasks, and this was definitely no exception. It was gross! Really, really gross, and she wished Tesla would have done something to clean it in addition to checking the system's efficiency! She would have had some of her beloved Medjed do it, but then they'd get dirty instead! Definitely not something she wanted either. However, to openly show weakness to… grease… was also potential humiliation the archer could talk about.

Thus, her hands were tied, and she grumbled with slight frustration that only piled atop-

"It is not my business to know why you seem stressed, Pharaoh Nitocris, but I feel I must remind you not to let it damper your work." Feeling his gaze on her back, she suppressed a sigh and looked to him. His usual haughty smirk was gone, and was instead replaced with an even stare.

With a light huff, she turned back to her work. "How disrespectful for you to assume such! Trivial issues will not cause me any difficulty with my task! The secondary generators are not something to be finished with simple reinforcement, and I, a proud Pharaoh of Egypt, will take that responsibility seriously to ensure Chaldea's safety in a dire situation!"

Only silence answered her. She smiled to herself, content she had- "They don't seem very trivial to make you raise that pride like a shield, but I was just reminding you. Logic and lifelong experience dictate the best work is not completed when stressed... nor stolen and mass-produced."

There was no hiding it. Yes, she was definitely stressed from the arrangements made yesterday, and it did get to her work. She was proceeding slower than usual just to ensure she was doing her job properly. It didn't help she was second guessing some of her work. With her act caught, she simply sighed. "I admit you have raised a fair point, Tesla, but I can't afford to delay this. I'm taking my time to ensure it's flawless."

He was silent again, before he actually sighed. "Though I am not the best, if you feel you need to let out any frustrations to feel better, I can keep a secret. I know what it means to hold one's pride so highly, so I shall not tell anyone so long as you don't either."

Nitocris glanced back to the straight-faced archer before looking back to her own work. She remained quiet as she placed her hands on the generator's next greasy interior panel. Forging prana smoothly and carefully, she let it seep from her hands with a small murmur from her lips. The large shielding lit up for a brief moment before dozens of iridescent lines and accompanying hieroglyphics danced across its surface. They slowly vanished but the panel glowed lightly, indicating she moved on to the more intricate, refined follow-up that was near-invisible to most.

As she knit the ancient runes on a smaller level, she considered the offer once more. They were hardly friends. Then again, he was on fair terms with most despite how often he disappeared into his room or robotics office to do mysterious, untold projects even Da Vinci didn't know about. He was an upstanding man, though, and never went back on his word. The issue rested less with him and more with her.

She was a proud Egyptian Pharaoh, and though that haughty confidence was shared with the inventor, admitting one's problems was not something taken lightly. Regardless of how short her tenure was on the throne, it was in her very being to respect the title and status she loved, thereby defining her own prestige and praise-worthy stature. They were divine rulers and gods among their people, destined to look down on others in pity they couldn't reach their height.

That was alright, for it was a privilege to be ruled by someone as magnificent as them.

Yet, Nitocris was afraid of those heights and how they often daunted her. It was becoming more and more often she was secretly questioning her own worth among so many others. Her anxiety for defending her title's prestige and her image had pressured her into her current predicament, but she could only blame herself for that. There was no going back, for that would only bring her dishonor and shame… plus whatever else Ozymandias would likely choose as consequences.

She silently gulped, and decided maybe she could ask him in a certain way. However, she would properly maintain her composure lest she mar her title. "Tesla… If you had a deadline to accomplish something outside of your specialty, how would you go about it?"

"…Your pride as a pharaoh made you commit to a project, yet you have no idea how to perform the task nor the resolve to admit you overstepped?"

Thankfully she had finished reinforcing the panel as he said that. She turned to him with an expression mixed best described as incredulous despair with a side order of dismayed failure. "That's not-! I-I mean…!"

He laughed at her façade's total collapse, making her ears droop in defeat as her anger rose quickly. "Disrespectful! It is blasphemous to laugh at a great Pharaoh!"

He waved his hand in reassurance. "I shall not tell a soul, as promised, but I had a general idea of your predicament. Ozymandias was naturally loud in the hallway this morning. He boasted to Gilgamesh your special cake will be the best treat on the table that evening."

The sun kissed Nitocris was growing paler than her Medjeds. "…He… The Sun King was boasting about my…?"

Tesla looked at her with open sympathy. "As ancient Egyptian royalty, you have no perception of how to cook, do you?"

Atop her head, the ears of her magical catalysts quivered with rapidly rising apprehension. In her dismay for Ozymandias taking her favorite job as an organizer for their little parties, she had requested, in private, to be allowed to do at least something. Though he was initially unsure of what, she was persistent that she be given something to help out so she could unknowingly prove herself to them. She really did wish to do so, but she certainly hadn't been expecting being delegated to make a special cake for all of them.

…It  _definitely_  didn't help she proudly and hastily declared she would do it with ' _her own_   _hands'_  too.

However, that had only simmered her bubbling stress. What Tesla just said… Oh, by the Egyptian Gods! If she failed now, not only would most of Chaldea know of a pharaoh's failure at a mundane task but… The Sun King! The great Pharaoh Ozymandias would be seen as a liar by his new friend for proclaiming the opposite! Such a blasphemous act would cause her to fall from his graces, and she would be that much farther from the Eternal Kingdom! She could already feel his glare incinerating her soul!

"Oh no! No, no, no, why!?" she openly panicked, making Tesla laugh as all her composure was tossed to the wind. "I don't know how to bake a cake, but I only have two days!"

"You'd better start learning as soon as you can." His advice was obvious, but she couldn't huff at that. She was in a panic. Her generator task this morning needed to be completed perfectly, so she couldn't leave until then! That was even less time to-! Nitocris whimpered and grasped the sides of her head with her hands. How could things possibly get any wor- "…I feel obligated to tell you that you've got grease in your hair now."

She blinked. Slowly, with sudden calmness, she lowered her hands so her amethyst orbs could stare at them in dismay. There was industrial grade machine grease all over them, and she already began to feel the yellowish goop in her once clean bun. Chuckling slightly in growing hysteria, she dropped her hands to her sides. Falling suddenly silent, Tesla released an exasperated sigh, coupled with a chuckle, as he slowly closed the generator's access door to seal her in temporarily.

Nitocris would have been happy for the considerate gesture had she not been releasing a now-muffled, tormented scream.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Much like the rest of her sleeping quarters, Nitocris had given the walls of her bathroom a faux sandstone façade she made herself. A Sunscape Window hung overhead to provide a glimpse into a simulated late-morning sky. It illuminated the rest of her otherwise standard bathroom as she soaked in the bubble-coated bathtub. The wet scrubbing brush rested at the lip as she focused brushing her hair free of any lingering grime; She just  _knew_  there was a bit of that gross fluid in her hair. Thankfully no one else saw it since she fled to her room in spirit form after completing her task.

"Stupid grease… thank the gods Helena is resuming tomorrow…" she grumbled to herself as she carefully, yet swiftly, scrubbed her hair. She couldn't waste too much time on this with her predicament looming over her head. Between the unclean generators and Tesla's sudden revelation, she still hadn't thought of a good solution… and time was rapidly dwindling.

Feeling her heartbeat accelerating, she stopped her action to slowly breathe. One deep inhale, followed by a twice as long exhale. She repeated the process with closed eyes, listening to the melodic fizzle of her bubble bath as she did so. It was disappointing it wasn't working well, but what did she expect with the new consequences? She sighed in dismay, accepting that her nighttime bubble bath would not be her usual, end-of-the-day wind down she looked forward to.

A mewl caught her attention. Glancing to the side of the tub, she watched as her sphinx kitten's front paws grasped the edge. It pulled itself up with one swift movement to stare at her curiously. She smiled faintly, yet said nothing as its attention snapped to a large bubble that popped nearby. Crouching low, ready for ambush, it stared at another bubble. Amid its rainbow shimmer, its reflection stared back as it reached its paw out to gently-

Pop! The kitten flinched back momentarily, but kept staring at the many bubbles. It mewled again as it gently tried pawing more, making Nitocris' smile grow by the second. She giggled, though lighter than she usually would, when it flinched from another big bubble's demise. Reaching out with a wet hand, she let it drip for a few moments before gently petting the kitten. It mewled and rubbed its head into her hand.

Her heart was hammering at her chest. "You're so cute, Kamilah… I hope Ozymandias doesn't go back on his word of never taking you away, but he might tomorrow…"

It mewled, and though she had no idea what it said, it still stared at her patiently. She sighed, "I don't want to let Ozymandias or the other pharaohs down. I gave my word, but I'm in over my head. I don't even know the first thing about cooking…"

Why did her doubts have to flare up so fiercely in her heart? Ever since the first dinner with the Urukians at Enkidu's hopeful suggestion, her own insecurities began raging uncontrollably. Was it because she watched Gilgamesh and Ozymandias suddenly talking so evenly? It was difficult enough faking absolute confidence when it was just the overwhelming presence of Ozymandias, King of Kings. Yet, to add Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and Ishtar… she felt so minuscule under their combined might.

Ozymandias had told her several times never to admonish herself, yet she kept doing so. How could she not when she felt like the weakest pharaoh among such powerful names? Ozymandias could blot out the sun since he was even brighter and bolder than it. Iskandar had a heart of gold and an ambition that could take entire continents in his war path. Cleopatra's stunning combat prowess and visual elegance ensured she shined proudly from all corners of the battlefield…

Gently, the now saddened Nitocris picked up her kitten and gently held it to her chest. It didn't fight, and she was glad Kamilah was the only sphinx kitten that seemed to enjoy water. It merely mewled and rubbed its head against her neck as she sulked. Staring at the little celestial beast as it stared back, her ears drooped ever so slightly. "I don't know what to do… Where do I even start…? I need help but… pharaohs don't ask for-"

It mewled and pawed at her mouth. She stopped talking and stared blankly as it retracted the limb. Slowly, her frown began to form again with her palpable stress, but the kitten quickly raised its paw to swat at her expression. Her eyes lit up, and the kitten pulled its paw back and mewled. Upon rubbing its head back into the crook of her neck, she sighed and shook her thoughts free.

"You're right. Thank you, my little kitty," Nitocris breathed as she rubbed her cheek against her precious kitten. "I shouldn't sulk. A pharaoh does not sulk, but holds their head high above adversity. I will find my way through this difficult task and come out shining brighter than before!"

It mewled again as she gently pet the little kitten on its head. Sulking would do nothing but waste time, but her anxiety would remain. It was against the usual composed and calm appearance she usually exuded, but it was always for the sake of others and her own image; How ironic it was essentially trivial problems that were making her panic outright... but no longer for this one.

She was Nitocris, Last Pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty of Egypt, and she was not going to be shown up by a measly dinner dessert.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Her eyes shifted over the book with notable distress. "Oh… This recipe looks difficult too…"

Whispering to herself quietly in the library, she was thankful she didn't snag occasional glances from the librarians as they worked… except Shakespeare, who was absent for a secret rehearsal with Phantom of the Opera. The Egyptian caster in a form-fitting white wrap dress hardly cared as she sat at one of the couches, quietly masking her inquiries by taking out a bunch of other books as decoys. She had even switched the covers on two of them so anyone peeping wouldn't see she was reading a cook book.

Nitocris was far too preoccupied browsing the cake recipes, but she was still being wary. She couldn't let anyone figure out what she was doing, so checking the books out to read elsewhere was not an option; Sneaking them out was even worse, and a terrible stain on her title and image. Therefore, switching the covers was her best bet, but thankfully the librarians never approached. She was blissfully unaware Medusa and Hans were secretly smirking as they traded newer books for older ones in one of the aisles she had browsed.

"Oh…?" she mumbled to herself as she stared at a new recipe. Most of these had been chocolate cakes, which was rather routine in Chaldea. It was hard to go an entire week of salon desserts without seeing chocolate cake appear on the menu in some variety. That was likely the reason the lemon-blueberry layered cake looked much more appealing. It certainly helped the tag line had the description 'sunshine-sweet' to catch her eye.

Without a doubt, it definitely helped it didn't look too complex.

However, she was still clueless about cooking, so just reading the ingredients list was like deciphering another language. A worry started bubbling in her stomach. She pondered if the kitchen didn't have some of the ingredients in stock, but she quickly batted that thought down. They had a lot of bountiful supply sorties lately, so they definitely had the ingredients. All that would remain from her was getting it done, but the instructions looked very detailed.

With a smile, and growing relief, she glanced around the room quickly before beginning to jot everything down for later.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nitocris shined brighter than the sun while walking back to her room. Lunch had ended ten minutes ago, but she made proper arrangements to use the kitchen late at night. Boudica would merely make sure everything is set for her, give a small tour, then leave her in privacy. That was perfect! She would be free from concealing any of her nervous jitters, thus keeping her focus absolute. If her anxiety grew, she would just recompose herself with her practiced, relaxed methods since no one would be looking.

With one hand clutching her recipe tightly, as if it would just flee for the mountain tops, she strolled down the windowed hallway towards the stairways and elevators. She would take some of her free afternoon to relax any lingering nerves while going over the list. Playing with Kamilah would certainly calm her down while she relaxed and studied on her bed. With a renewed, genuine smile, she eagerly sped up.

Her catalyst's ears twitched as familiar laughter echoed from a nearby hall. Seconds later, a robot paused before entering a nearby corridor to respectfully allow three battle-clad servants to walk past. Iskandar chuckled again with Caesar, who walked with his arm around Cleopatra; They've been much more publicly affectionate as of late, but she thought it was cute. The group turned her way and quickly spotted her, making her heartbeat increase with mild worry. Regardless, it was more than easy enough for her to keep her smile and wave to them.

"Nitocris! I'm looking forward to the delicious cake tomorrow!" Iskandar grinned as he tossed her a thumbs up. They stopped to the side of the hallway, and she walked over to join them without potentially blocking traffic. "Do you need any special ingredients from the supply run?"

"Maybe some blueberries and lemons, if you don't mind." She was certain the kitchen, pantry, or storage had plenty, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. Her paranoia usually made her stress, but it also ensured everything she planned proceeded without a hitch.

"That'll be easy. The trick is making sure Iskandar doesn't eat some of them like potato chips," Cleopatra teased, though Iskandar only laughed with Caesar.

"There is no need to worry for that, Nitocris," the famed Roman reassured. "We were accompanying Iskandar on his mission to acquire some necessary sortie rations."

She blinked, but soon giggled. Sortie rations was the big rider's favorite code phrase for bags of chips. "I see. I shall not worry then. I hope it's a bountiful deployment!"

"Farewell until dinner, Nitocris!" Cleopatra smiled as she waved with her fingers. "Ozymandias is definitely going to boast to our friends, the Romans, just like he's done for the Urukians. Ah, but what pharaoh doesn't love hearing dear praises? I'm sure you're looking forward to hearing it!"

Nitocris smiled as Iskandar reached over and gently patted her head. "I hope you'll tease us with some boasts of your planned cake tonight! Until then!"

The trio waved and walked off, leaving the smiling Nitocris alone. She walked further down the hallway towards the corridor they appeared. After turning, and a few glances around the hallway, she felt content. There was no one else in the hallway, and the one robot had turned an intersection ahead.

Her smile completely faltered as she took quick breaths. One long inhale, followed by a much longer exhale. Did she seriously think Ozymandias was going to stop at just boasting to the Urukians!? At this rate, all of Chaldea was going to know! While she loved the idea of the great Sun King praising her abilities, he was praising a talent she wasn't even sure she had yet! Oh by the gods, why were the stakes rising so fast!?

Oh gods! She also revealed two of the primary ingredients! Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise!? She was messing things up so fa-

…Wait. She could feel servant presences approaching the intersection ahead. Quickly, she recomposed herself. She had already faltered today in front of Tesla, and she could not allow another disgrace of that magnitude! Thanks the gods Tesla swore to keep the entire thing a secret! She had committed great strides in order to ensure her image of being someone calm and composed under any serious pressure; The praises for her in-battle conditions proved this! Thus, to protect her image and title's sanctity, she forced a new smile to the surface.

Gawain and Mordred turned the corner ahead, but headed towards the stairwell like she did. With their armored backs to her, she sighed in slight relief for dodging a conversation; They looked rather upbeat and caught up in whatever they wer-

She gasped as a series of explosions rocked the stairwell corridor ahead of them. When she summoned her staff into her hand, Mordred and Gawain quickly drew their blades in preparation. She rushed ahead to join them, ready to help do her part. Then she heard the laughter, causing her to slowly skid to a halt as the knights' shoulders fell in exasperation. Coupled with no Chaldean alarms going off, this clearly only meant one thing.

Running out of the stairwell, laughing like he won the lottery, Merlin bolted towards them. The grinning caster had his staff in hand, but was hardly battle ready. His mystical clothing was replaced with simple tan slacks and a white polo that shimmered from the rainbow glow of his hair. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he tossed a grin backwards towards the stairwell as his victims appeared. He yelled joyously, "You're going to have to do better if you want me to take you seriously,  **amateurs!"**

Nitocris  _almost_  felt bad for the prankster duo. Scrambling and slipping at the top of the stairs, the pair were covered in glitter, silly string, and what was likely whipped cream; They certainly pulled all the stop on their prank bombs, but they clearly backfired. Both of them were so covered, she wasn't even too sure what Mephistopheles and Nobunaga were wearing underneath. Those casual clothes would certainly be picked up by the robots for cleaning tomorrow.

"Get back here, Merlin! You got away from our ambush but we're not done yet!" "That was a pretty good surprise tho-!" "Whose side are you on, Meph!?"

"Maybe you should have worked harder!" he sneered back as he weaved between the trio. "Good afternoon, Mordred! Gawain! Nitocris! Afraid I can't stay to chat! Ta-ta!"

"…At least you're not targeting us anymore…" Gawain grumbled, though he snickered alongside the laughing Mordred. Nitocris was too dumbfounded to react properly. Merlin was a legend among the casters for his skill and prowess, but she just never thought the tales of his mischievous exploits were even worse than any story could do justice. Tomorrow was the first of June, two months since he finally manifested himself in Chaldea, and she  _still_  couldn't wrap her head around how absurd Merlin was.

The trio moved to the sides of the hallway as the sparkly, drenched forms of Nobunaga and Mephistopheles darted past, leaving one of the strangest trails in their wake. Nitocris peered ahead at the stairwell as an employee hesitantly looked within. The blonde flinched, and quickly pulled out a radio. "Security Central? Yeah… we're going to need a cleanup in stairwell two… What? …Yeah, it was the pranksters again. I… I've never seen so much whipped cream!"

Nitocris sighed. It would be for the best if she helped clean it rather than find another stairwell.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dinner with the Romans was mostly uneventful. Nero and Cleopatra had talked up a storm about a new dress design Medea and Naomi had come up with. While she and Altera chatted rather peacefully, the men shared in their usual loud banter. The two groups found dinners, both at the salon and resort, were far more pleasant in the other's company, but it was only done half the time. Groups and individuals moving around for dinners was hardly an uncommon occurrence, after all.

Nitocris was just thankful she sailed through the beginning with her composure in perfect condition.

With her sphinx kitten resting in her lap, she now sat at one of the window couches. On another one nearby, Hector had fallen asleep peacefully. The light flurry of snowflakes drifted past the window while robots zipped about the salon to finish cleaning. Mozart, Marie, and Jeanne quietly talked by the piano out of view while Mata Hari and Sanson served any lingering patrons at the bar. As she gently scratched behind the ear of her sleeping celestial pet, she gathered her focus for the coming task. It wouldn't be too long before Boudica came by to get her.

"You're here late." One catalyst ear twitched as her head pivoted to the source. She smiled as the green-haired lancer walked beside the couch. He had both hands behind the back of his sleeveless white button up, which was coupled with black formal pants. As he tilted his head to the side curiously, it caused his cord of friendship to sway ever so slightly. "Are you waiting for someone?"

She smiled at him gently and nodded. "Boudica. She's going to give me a small tour of the kitchen so I can make our cake."

The ambiguous lancer smiled back. "Oh! So you're making it tonight? I'm sure it will be even better since you're not rushing… not that it would be bad either way!"

"And you? Is Gilgamesh getting you two drinks?"

After making a quick glance back towards his friend, who laughed loudly by the bar with Ozymandias, Enkidu nodded his head and grinned. "He is, but I think he got a little sidetracked. That's definitely fine with me!"

With a light giggle, she nodded in gratitude as the sphinx kitten stirred in her lap. Enkidu noticed, and his smile grew. Quietly, he moved around the couch and quietly knelt on the floor, rather than taking the empty seat on the couch beside her. The kitten mewled lightly and turned to look at him. He turned to Nitocris with that graceful smile of his. "May I?"

"You don't need to ask," she reassured as Enkidu quietly reached out and pet the little kitten. It looked torn between nuzzling into Enkidu's affection or her own, so it somehow did both. They laughed lightly as it squirmed in their hands to rub against both at once. "Kamilah always liked you."

The kitten purred, coupled with a few mewls, making Enkidu grin. "She says she loves you more though."

Nitocris smiled, happy she was on great terms with one of Chaldea's premier phantasmal beast and animal translators. In truth, she was surprised how open and friendly Enkidu was considering how much of an impossible wall Gilgamesh is… or more correctly, used to be. Sure he was still a daunting and overpowering individual, but thanks to the seventh singularity and Enkidu's arrival, being around the King of Heroes was like night and day. It was obvious how much the titanic rival before her meant to him, yet he made her forever curious.

"Enkidu?" He turned to her as they played with the kitten. With Gilgamesh and Ozymandias nowhere in sight, she finally had the courage to ask. "You're held in high reverence… but you're so humble, pure, and kind. You don't even have… Ahem, What I mean is… shouldn't you carry yourself with higher importance?"

The green-haired lancer was a powerhouse in his own right and the one Gilgamesh appreciated the most, without any speck of doubt. Yet, here he was, placing others over himself and not acting unless receiving permission he requests. Someone who should rightfully have a condescending, snooty attitude and feel tangible superiority over most in Chaldea was unbelievably compassionate and considerate. It baffled her, but also made her feel some shame for holding her title-borne attitude so highly while this ambiguous individual could be so modest.

At Enkidu's confused tilt of the head, she suddenly realized her wording and began mentally panicking. Her composure held firm to contain the storm within. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in offense. I was only respectfully trying to inquire about how you manage to be so… huh?"

Enkidu was quietly chuckling at her, and it almost looked like her kitten was too. Smiling brightly, he shook his head lightly, "Nitocris, it's alright! I told you it's fine to be so informal with me! I prefer things light and casual!"

She opened her mouth to comment how this attitude was exactly what bewildered her, but she slowly closed it. Waiting quietly for him to continue, she merely watched him gently lower his hand and hold it out to her sphinx kitten. It reached out with its paw and lightly placed it in his without hesitation. He smiled, "I don't need anything else to make me happy because I have everything already. I've been reunited with Gilgamesh once more. That's all I'd ever need, and everything else is a bonus! Being on the same side, getting him to make new friends, making new friends and experiences for myself… It's all a great bonus!"

"But you're so highly regarded! You're an unstoppable force equal to him on the battlefield! Someone like you should be praised and heralded like another grand king! The Equal of Gilgamesh!" she proclaimed a little loudly. With a quick glance, she looked around the mostly empty room and sighed. A few glanced back, but nothing more.

"If I did, would I still be me?" the ambiguous lancer asked, baffling Nitocris. Without hesitation, he grinned. "I don't pay much attention to how I'm perceived or what others think I should act. If I did, I'd have listened to the Mesopotamian divines, and then where would I be? I only stay true to who I am... Is that so wrong?"

A strong presence walked past the couch, but she paid the Indian archer no heed even as she felt the silent glance upon them. She merely thought over what Enkidu said as he happily pampered her sphinx kitten. The lancer astonished her like Ozymandias did. For such highly regarded heroes to merely do as they pleased… it must be nice to act how one wished without worrying of consequences. She figured they could act like complete buffoons yet the rest of Chaldea would still see them as grandly.

"No. It's beautiful." If Nitocris were to do that though… No. It wouldn't work out. She's thought over this idea countless times. Status as a pharaoh needed to be upheld properly, as Ozymandias often declared. She had a duty to be a shining example, and it would be blasphemous of her to show otherwise.

She looked back at Enkidu, who gazed back with an amused expression. She managed to suppress a surprised blush under his rather intense gaze, but he chuckled. "Thanks! I know it sounded like I don't care about anyone else's opinions, but I do! I just don't let them shape who I am anymore."

"After Gilgamesh told you you're a person and not a weapon…" she quietly added, making him nod happily as the ball of celestial stars purred.

Slowly, an all-powerful aura approached, but she didn't need to turn to see who it was. She still did out of respect, as Enkidu's expression brightened at his best friend's approach. The golden archer, with slicked back hair and his signature leopard-print formal suit stopped by the couch with two distinct bottles of wine. He nodded quietly to Nitocris, who smiled and returned the gesture, before he turned to Enkidu. "The Queen of France was boasting of this new wine, so I thought it fair to bring it back to the suites to judge ourselves."

Enkidu chuckled. "I'm sure it's good! Marie has great taste in luxury."

"That she does, I shall concede," Gilgamesh agreed while the lancer stood up. The archer turned to her with a small smirk, and she could already feel the impending doom of his next words upon her. "Ozymandias has heralded your cooking skills on the level of Chaldea's best cooks. I look forward to tasting your dessert and deciding for myself, though a pharaoh will never disappoint."

And just like that, her stress at others' expectations was sky rocketing again.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The kitchen was eerily empty, with not even a robot in sight. The light remained bright, shining on the pristine counters and kitchenware. It resembled more of a show floor than a used kitchen, but that spoke of the staff's discipline and cleanly routine. She would be sure to make her counter just as clean before she left.

Calmed and composed, Nitocris stared at the mass of ingredients on the central kitchen counter. After Boudica gave her personal tour, she had been left alone, but was already content and relieved she remembered where everything was. All of the ingredients were here in copious amounts, and her earlier paranoia had been completely erased. If anything, she was ecstatic to have some leeway in case she messed u-

No. Pharaohs do not mess up!

Shaking that thought free from her head, she reignited her confidence and looked at the recipe instructions. On the counter nearby, nestled into a soft pillow on top of a kitchen towel, her sphinx kitten watched her with its tail gently waggling. It stared at the ingredients, but obediently did not make any attempt for the treats. Instead, it watched Nitocris' expression contort with a mix of confusion and growing anxiety.

It was ridiculous, but she was on step one and already second guessing herself. She moved over to one of the nearby ovens, and set it to one hundred seventy-seven degrees Celsius, as instructed. That was easy, but it was the cake pans that were bothering her. She needed to lightly coat them with non-stick spray in preparation for baking… but what was lightly coating? Did she need a specific non-stick than the options she brought out? Would any of them add an unnecessary flavor!?

Nitocris cursed herself for not doing extensive research, but she would prevail! She was a pharaoh, and she was endeavored to get this right on the first try! Everything would be perfect, she would be praised, but most of all she would stand proud with her dignity intact! She would not fail!

She picked up a spray can and proudly coated one of the three metal pans. Her motions were orderly, swift, yet precise. Content with what she did, she stared down and felt her smile slowly falter. Though she made certain to do it properly, some of the spray wasn't perfectly even. She brought her face closer to the pan to scrutinize some of her offending overlaps. Should she wipe it down? It didn't say anything about wiping down, so should she start over? Would the overlap make a difference?

Pouting, she sprayed the second and third pans even more carefully and stared at them. Though it wasn't as obvious, the same issue happened. She fumed at herself. Though she could start over, time was being wasted over being a perfectionist… but then again pharaohs were perfection, so…

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After twenty consecutive tries, she finally mastered a perfectly even distribution of the spray. She had moved on to the first steps of the batter, but she was not content to using the mixer. She would do this properly with a beater, so that she could rightfully say she did it by hand! There was no need for extra modern appliances to take further credit away from her skill and prestige; The oven didn't count.

Thus, with a serious expression, she reached for the small egg timer, smacked it quickly, and then picked up her mixing bowl. With her other hand, she used the beater to thoroughly mash the cup of room temperature butter. It was a mix of precision and finesse, for she was trying her best, but also attempting not to bend the bowl or utensil with her fierce concentration. The soft butter was quickly turning into a cream, and by the time a minute had elapsed, she was done.

Proud she had accomplished the easy task to perfection as her kitten mewled, Nitocris added the sugars and repeated the process. They were soon followed by the vanilla and eggs, but she made a small slip. She gasped as pieces of the last egg's shell landed in the mix. Panicked at first, she took deep breaths to calm herself down before quickly grabbing a spatula. Slowly, and with utmost care, she tried picking up the tiny egg pieces, but the large utensil was too cumbersome for the task.

She glared into the bowl, focusing on the offending pieces. She wanted to reach in and pluck it out, but that would taint the mixture with her touch! …Or would it be better because it was touched directly by a pharaoh? Regardless, she tried again, failed, and huffed. "Stupid egg shells!"

Then again, it was the caster who had gotten too ahead of herself. Her booming confidence upon rapidly completing steps made her careful actions slip. She frowned, "Calm down, Nitocris. You need to calm yourself before you make more mistakes. Ozymandias will not accept incompetence in this task!"

Her kitten mewled, but she only reached over and gently petted it as she extracted the last egg shell fragments. Though it mewled again, she moved to the next step. Using the measuring spoons, she began with the tablespoon of flour. Opening the small bag nearby, she took the necessary amount, but then calmly held it over the open bag. Using a butter knife, she carefully shaved the excess flour off, but did not stop there. She made repeated passes, ensuring it was absolutely flat with no excess grains before pouring it all into another bowl.

After ensuring every grain made it into the other mixing bowl, she repeated the process with the baking powder. Her kitten mewled again, and she smiled at it. "I promise I'll make a bit for you so you can taste it! Don't worry, my cute little kitty!"

She had been so distracted with her cooing, that she dumped the tablespoon of baking powder into the bowl after smoothing it with the knife only once. The carelessness of her act was blasphemous! Everything counted, and here she was, nonchalantly throwing bad measurements in. Panicking, she picked up the bowl. "Ah! No! What if that's too many grains!?"

But it was too late to start over; It was partially mixed with the flour. To toss it aside would also be a waste of resources from Chaldea! She would be like Nobunaga and Mephistopheles so casually squandering whipped cream for pranks! Pharaoh Nitocris was no heathen-

Giggling made her freeze in her tracks. Slowly, she looked towards the salon door and paled. Boudica leaned against the nearby wall, still wearing her white evening wrap dress and accompanying red sash. She suppressed further giggles with one hand as she calmly approached the stupefied caster. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I never thought you'd be so funny to watch while cooking!"

"…Boudica?" Nitocris managed to murmur through her growing despair and anger for not being informed. However, as she focused on Ozymandias' suggested, trying to quell her boiling anger, it allowed her mounting anxiety to take unprecedented control. It snowballed quickly as a sudden calm fell over her expression; Within, all her composure shattered drowned in the onslaught of piling anguish. The rider didn't notice, as she opened up a nearby storage drawer to pull out her purse.

All the blank-faced pharaoh could manage upon seeing her reason of return was a simple, "…Oh…"

The British Queen giggled again. "I forgot I brought it to the kitchen with me today. I was so excited to do tonight's dessert collaboration with Tamamo and Kiyohime that I- … **Nitocris!?"**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The pharaoh forgot how much time she had wasted on that floor in her nervous breakdown, but she still didn't care. "I have declared it multiple times! Nitocris is not here anymore! Medjed does not know what you're talking about!"

"Aww… Nitocris, please. There's no need to feel bad for anything."

Curled into a corner of the kitchen in shame, Nitocris had acted on impulse. A custom presence concealment cloak made just for her, made to look like a giant Medjed, covered her entire body. Underneath, she hugged her knees and pretended this was just a nightmare; she was at least thankful her anger didn't spill out instead, though this wasn't much better. Beside her, Boudica had sat down and gently tried to reassure her.

"There, there… it's alright, Nitocris." The caster only whimpered more.

**No, it wasn't!**  Boudica saw everything! She had seen how many times she messed up with just the trays and easily assumed this was her first-time cooking! One of Chaldea's most talkative and friendly servants, and among its top cooks, had casted light on her lie! Her title and image were ruined even before she hastily retreated into her cloak and whimpered in the corner so pathetically! She only shrank further as Boudica rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"No! Look away and leave! I command it! You have seen nothing here!"

Boudica giggled softly patted her back gently. "You should have told me! I would have been happy to teach you how to cook!"

No matter how many times she tried to get her to exit, leaving her to sulk, the queen refused. "No! For my pride as a pharaoh, I have to do this alone! I would ruin my title otherwise! I can't just-!"

"Nitocris, everyone gets help sooner or later," Boudica stated quietly. "There's nothing wrong with that. Your pride will only be damaged more if you fail."

Quietly, she sighed under her cloak. The queen was right… Even Ozymandias had found help in his own way. Yet here she was, clinging to her presumed responsibility and prideful image months after witnessing such a spectacular shift of perspective. But she couldn't help it! She had so much to prove to everyone, especially now that the Urukians and Romans were closer now than ever before! She had to continually prove her worth to her beloved pharaohs, lest she make them all look bad.

…Yet if she failed tonight, would she even be acknowledged as anything but a failure?

Swallowing her pride, she shifted lightly, making Boudica retract her hand. The pharaoh lifted the front of her cloak, revealing her dismayed expression that made her kitten jump into her lap in attempt to comfort her. "…You promise not to tell anyone…?"

Laying a hand over her own heart, Boudica smiled. "I promise absolutely. I'll only supervise you and give advice, that way the cake was completely made by you."

Slowly, a tiny accepting smile spread on Nitocris' face, making Boudica's grow vibrant. "…Then this pharaoh shall accept your tribute… Thank you."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Nitocris should have swallowed her pride sooner.

Not only was the cooking going spectacularly, but she was learning that some tiny shortcuts were allowed. Her perfectionist edge was being tempered by Boudica's calm guidance and reassurance. She was no longer second guessing as many steps or constantly rechecking measurements thanks to her. Instead, she had proceeded smoothly through half of the process and was now working on the frosting while the batter baked in the oven.

"Like this?"

"Yes, perfect." Though Boudica ensured it was, she still felt it was off. However, she stowed her pride further and trusted the experienced cook. Beating the cream cheese and butter by hand was slower, but she still wished for as many parts to be done by hand as possible. Boudica had asked about it curiously once, but the caster presumed her accepting smile and nod proved it was alright; She did recommend trying the mechanical ones for future projects though.

Quickly, in less time than expected, the lumps were disappearing in the frosting mix. It secretly worried her, but Boudica seemed to pick up on that instantly. "It will turn out great, don't worry."

"Sorry… I'm just used to following plans to the letter," Nitocris admitted quietly. Wanting to feel of use, she had always helped her brother, then the King of Egypt, plan many activities. They were fond memories she held close to her heart, and even dearer after his conspirators put him to death. In a long-term scheme, she had then turned her flawless planning to condemn them to a gruesome vengeance by drowning; She was satisfied that she got to return to her more peaceful organizational roots in Chaldea.

However, her methodology stuck true, and it troubled her to break so far from a plan. It did so in battle when the situation went awry, but she would never show it publicly. As a pharaoh, she had to remain composed and strong to set the example for others, no matter how difficult it often was for her. Even now, her nerves were telling her something was wrong, but Boudica smiled to prove otherwise.

"Don't worry~! Not everything needs to be perfect, Nitocris." Boudica hummed as she took an unused bowl and began making a side mixture. Nitocris, while beating out the final lumps, watched in surprise as Boudica took rather rough measurements and added them to her bowl. Using the machine mixer, she began mixing them while smiling to the caster. "Recipes are just a well-thought out guidelines, but they're not the exclusive way to a great result. What matters is the thought and the chef's touch to bring everything together."

"Is that what you meant by add any extras you wish?" she asked quietly, eyeing the frosting before her.

There was a happy nod in reply. "You got it! But remember: Always in moderation, and nothing that competes!"

Staring at her bowl, ready to mix in the next ingredients, she decided against her screaming instincts to experiment. She spread the vanilla extract and salt evenly on top, but didn't properly measure the sugar and cream. Boudica watched proudly as Nitocris began mixing the ingredients again with a tiny smile on her face. It was secretly exhilarating to go against a plan, but also reassuring that Boudica hadn't said anything against it. It was such a small act too.

"Extra sweet I see," Boudica observed as she turned off the mixer.

"I like sweet things," she admitted. However, there was one nerve-racking hesitation, and she decided to placate her concern. "…Will it compete with the lemon though?"

"Nope! It's still part of the recipe, so even if it's changed just a bit, it'll turn out just fine."

She stared at her frosting and smiled. It did look a little tasty, but she should not- Before she realized it, as her anxiety rose, she had dipped her finger along the side of the bowl to snatch some frosting. Such a blasphemous act done so subconsciously, but she just wanted a taste! She licked a bit of the frosting, and was content when it tasted so wonderfully sweet. She wanted to lick the rest off almost immediately.

Instead, her kitten mewled lightly on its little pillow bed, making Boudica coo. Quietly, she reached over with her frosted digit to offer the treat to her kitten. It leaned towards her and gently licked the frosting with its tiny tongue. Nitocris giggled, letting the celestial being enjoy more by offering a different finger, newly dipped from the frosting. "You love it, don't you? Here~! Have some more, my little cutie."

It mewled again as it gently licked the treat from her other finger. Discarding the bowl temporarily, she reached over and picked up her kitten to gently nuzzle it. As she cuddled her little pet, Boudica giggled, making the smiling caster turn to her. "I'm glad I got to witness all of this."

Nitocris' expression slowly faltered, but Boudica waved her hands in correction. "I wasn't referring to earlier. I meant right now! It's nice seeing you so carefree. It looks so natural!"

Quietly, the pharaoh realized her revelation, but blushed lightly in embarrassment. Boudica only giggled again, "Don't feel ashamed! It's a nice side of you! You usually feel so stiff."

"…Stiff?" she asked quietly as her kitten purred under her scratching.

Boudica happily nodded. "It's not too noticeable, but it always seemed like you were trying too hard to uphold an image. You reminded me of Martha back when she was too strict with herself. I'm not sure why you're hiding this cute side of you though. It's so wonderful~!"

"…Cute?" the blushing Nitocris asked again, tilting her head as her catalyst's ears twitched.

"Mhmm~! Your reactions are always so vibrant and memorable," Boudica explained as she quickly went back to her own, small mixture. "Marie was the first to point it out months ago! We don't get to see it often, but occasionally something happens, you can't contain yourself, then we get to see a glimpse of who you really are! Like when you fainted seeing all the sphinx kittens for the first time or crying over the possibility of losing Kamilah or... oh, you get the idea! You're not just a composed, mighty pharaoh on the battlefield, but a lovely woman with her own colorful emotions."

So… others didn't judge her negatively seeing who she really was? More specifically, they saw through her careful self-management to see her true colors? While it made her feel warm that others liked the personality beyond her title, it also struck a new nerve. This had apparently been obvious for months. Her carefully constructed and managed pride had several holes punctured in it due to certain situations, two of which had just been named. Had she not played it off well or ensured no one saw? In essence… she had been openly embarrassing herself as a pharaoh for a while! Such sins…!

As Boudica poured her own mix into a cupcake mold, she beamed. "I don't mean to push you in any direction, but you're a beautiful soul, Nitocris. There's no need to hide who you really are just to keep a certain im-"

Boudica finally turned to see Nitocris quickly trying to don her cape again. "Wait! Nitocris, no! It's alright! You don't need to be ashamed of all of that!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a blink, it was already late afternoon of the following day. Nitocris walked down the windowed hallway to the salon, practically shining in her white, off-shoulder evening dress. Complimented with a daringly high side slit on one side, she attracted several glances from occasional passing employees. Though many nodded to her when caught, she did not chastise them for her insolence; She allowed them to milk her with their eyes. It was one of the few times she felt as beautiful as Cleopatra.

Despite her bolstered haughty confidence, she had been mulling over Boudica's advice in her head all morning and afternoon. Regardless of her best efforts, she was slowly coming to terms with the idea she had let her true self shine, and even bits of her lack of self-belief. It still bothered her greatly, but it was reassuring Boudica was so accepting and encouraging. It gave her just a little bit more belief, along with Enkidu's admittance, that maybe it was okay to be who she was.

"Hey, Nitocris!" a voice chirped up, making her look behind her with a smile. Elizabeth, dressed in her frilly white idol dress, skipped up to her with a million-dollar smile. The lancer had been wearing it ever since Robin had found the missing link, and she was happy for her little friend. "You look really beautiful today!"

"As a pharaoh properly should, but the same could be said for you," she complimented. "Going for another photo shoot?"

With a bright grin, Elizabeth nodded and began skipping further down the hall with her tail waggling happily. "Yup! I can't be too late or my producer will get annoyed with me! I just wanted to say hi to one of my fans! As an idol properly should!"

Nitocris giggled lightly and kept walking to the salon. She was on good terms with Elizabeth, and their usual superior facades faded into light jokes in each other's presence. Truthfully, she had thought the lancer was strange and presumptuous of her position at first, but then Gabrielle rather bluntly pointed out they seemed pretty alike in that regard. Who would have thought it would lead her to a strange friendship?

It made Nitocris ponder again if she could dare be a more casual with others like others seemed to encourage.

Walking into the salon, she waved pleasantly to the two uniformed bartenders while Gilles and D'Eon shined some crystal glass nearby. Her eyes panned across the dining area while Mozart's music drifted through the air- She froze. At one of the tables on the far side of the salon sat Chaldea's four children. Dressed in a smorgasbord of colorful sweaters and jeans, they were playing a game of cards, but that was not what caught her attention.

There were slices of lemon-blueberry cake on plates before them, and only crumbs remained on the main plate.

She could feel her anger rising exponentially. Children or not, she wanted to go over there and reprimand them… to yell at such insolence and disrespect to a pharaoh's blessing to others! At the same time, her anxiety and panic were welling up, screaming that she was doomed. Her gift to the others was ruined, but would her dignity fall further if she went over to yell at them or not? Her mind was a mess, yet she did the impossible.

Following Ozymandias' occasional reminder, and her own personal wish for self-improvement, she managed to calm herself to think. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. The cake was stored away and labelled, and Boudica promised to keep it safe. Though a friendship was only just budding, she trusted the queen would not betray her in such a fashion. However, it was still difficult to hold her usual, flashfire temper back.

Deliverance arrived in a rider clad in a backless red spring dress. Nitocris turned to Boudica, who held a plate with one of the cake slices and a worried expression. "Nitocris, I promise you your cake is safe."

To the rider's relief, Nitocris smiled. "I'm pleased and understand. You made another cake after I left?"

Last night, Boudica made a small lemon-blueberry cupcake for Kamilah to personally enjoy. Using her usual tendency to jump to conclusions, she instead redirected it for a more positive outcome, rather than negative. Thankfully, it paid off this time, even after a few deployments of having that belief tried and tested. The rider giggled. "Mhmm. I thought the girls might want to have one since it's been months since the last one was offered."

Though she still believed she had a way to go on jumping to conclusions, Nitocris was glad she was occasionally making some progress.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Filled with soft, traditional music from both Mesopotamia and Egypt, the diners in the Pyramid had enjoyed a delicious dinner. As promised, Ozymandias had delivered upon everything using the flexibility of his imperial privilege. From sphinx kitten entertainment with a pre-dinner lightshow to food that Gilgamesh admitted rivaled the ones made from his own mystical tablecloth, the Sun King had more than proven his worth. He even had supper for Gugalanna and some sphinx kittens to enjoy on the other side of the table.

It made Nitocris feel that much more minuscule in his shadow. Ozymandias' food had come and gone, and it was absolutely delicious compared to anything she could have mustered with learned magecraft. It was a reminder of how much further she needed to go to even compare herself to him, even if he insisted she should never doubt herself. How could she not help it? To be in the presence of other mighty names, especially him… she felt so…

Seated at the head of the table, dressed in a pristine white formal suit, Ozymandias' presence amplified in her eyes as he laughed. To his right, the Urukians were seated. To some surprise, they had color coordinated, coming in a perfect assembly of formal tan suits and a beige evening dress. They were matched on the opposite side by the pharaohs, also dressed in white attire. Despite being matched as one, she couldn't help but feel dimmer beside Cleopatra in her stunning one-shoulder.

She felt even smaller beside Iskandar in his white formal suit with red undershirt, but who didn't next to the giant pharaoh?

The time of pleasant conversation had ended as the dinner plates disappeared off the grand table with a wave of Ozymandias' hand. New sandstone dessert plates appeared, making Nitocris' nerves skyrocket. She was given only one thing to do, yet everything rode on it. It didn't help all eyes turned to her, ensuring she did everything in her power not to shrink under the combined weight of their anticipation.

"Pharaoh Nitocris. I trust you have hidden the cake somewhere safe away from prying fingers? I know the temptations for but a taste of the Heavenly Queen's cuisine would be irresistible," Ozymandias complimented, though it sent mixed happiness and terror thundering through her heart.

Still, with mustered tenacity, she managed to remain composed. "Of course! It would be improper of me to let it fall into the wrong hands, but there is no need to worry!"

With her staff summoned into one hand, she waved it at the center of the table. In a column of brilliant light, she had teleported her cake from Chaldea's fridge to the table using pre-placed hieroglyphic runes. Relief flooded her soul at the impressed sounds and expressions that surrounded the table; So far, so good.

She had made last minute additions to her purely hand-made blueberry-lemon cake. The sides were engraved with sprinkle hieroglyphics that spelled out 'Egypt' and 'Babylonia' repeatedly. Blueberries garnished the top of the cake, but the central topper had been the real last-minute touch. Columns of tiny Medjed held up a platform that depicted little figures of all seven of them fighting in a circular formation.

"I'm surprised you made it look symmetrical with Iskandar the giant," Cleopatra pointed out, making the three male kings laugh.

"It was a simple task for a Pharaoh of Egypt," Nitocris boasted, mostly to reassure herself as she waved her staff once more. The topper levitated as the cake was sliced by blades of air. Slowly, select pieces hovered to the nearby plates. Deposited perfectly, she replaced the cake topper onto the evenly distributed remaining slices so it could remain standing. "I hope all of you enjoy this! This lemon-blueberry cake was designed by the touch of a pharaoh to have the taste of the everlasting sun itself!"

Ozymandias looked at Nitocris with a tiny smile, and she did her best not to shudder or blush under his approving gaze. He chuckled, "Let us waste no time, then! At your leisure, my friends!"

Her eyes fell onto Gilgamesh, as he eyed the slice with a rather blank expression. He glanced towards his best friend, who happily took the first bite of the table. Seeing his delightful expression as he chewed, Gilgamesh then took the plunge with his own fork. Ishtar's eyes lit up after taking her bite, and she began eagerly attacking her slice, bit by bit. Iskandar had practically inhaled his while Cleopatra looked perfectly elegant and composed taking her tiny nibbles from her fork.

The King of Heroes speared his slice again, but smiled approvingly. "The praise was not misplaced. This is delightful."

Just hearing his praise sent her into the heavens, but it didn't stop there. Though Iskandar's quick destruction of the slice said everything, he flashed her a grin and thumbs up to remove any lingering possibility of doubt. Ishtar smiled, "If Emiya wasn't teaching me to cook, I would have asked you for your secrets."

Gilgamesh's eye twitched, but Enkidu quickly rubbed his shoulder to calm him. He merely sighed as Ozymandias put his fork down after the third bite, ignoring his silent irritation. The caster's relief exploded as the Sun King smirked at her. "As expected of you, Nitocris. You never disappoint when it matters."

"Thank you, great Pharaoh, Sun King Ozyman…" She trailed off upon repeating the last line in her head. When it matters!? Oh no! He still remembers all of her past failures! Were they the ones where she failed to compose herself!? Was she being judged this hard the entire ti-

The table's laughter knocked her out of her panic, making her look around in confusion as her ears twitched in fear. Ishtar pointed at her and giggled, "Your face!"

"Why were you so scared for a moment?" Enkidu asked genuinely as he tilted his head.

"Oh no, I let it show!? How improper of me!" she quickly stammered, but Iskandar chuckled as she hastily corrected herself. "No! I mean I wasn't scared or-!"

"As cute as your reactions always are, you should be a lot more honest with yourself,  _Crissy_ ," Cleopatra suggested casually with an amused smirk. "You've been rigid for far too long."

"But I shouldn't! It's not proper or becoming of a pharaoh!" she countered, but it made Gilgamesh and Ozymandias chuckle and look to Iskandar. The large pharaoh was shamelessly sucking some cake from his fingers with a wide grin… but he could get away with it! "I-I can't! I'm so far from all your greatness, I can't afford to-! I must keep working hard in order to-!"

"Must I continue to remind you, Nitocris, that you have nothing to prove to any of your fellow pharaohs," Ozymandias declared with finality. She eyed his suddenly serious expression with mounting dread, but he alleviated her concerns with a smile. "Even now, you struggle with that confidence in yourself. Leave no room for doubt. You have earned your place as Pharaoh of Egypt, for were you not summoned to Chaldea to stand among us?"

That was true, but… He sighed, and she felt more ashamed of herself for having to be reminded. "You are often trying too hard to present an ideal image, for you fear your greatness cannot carry you. However, you are our  _equal_ , Pharaoh Nitocris. I command you once more, to never forget that."

"Ozymandias took today's organization and planning on that basis," Iskandar noted, making her turn to him. She was very aware the Urukians were watching with interest, but she didn't care, nor did anyone else seem to. "He wanted you to relax, and prove that you weren't some low-class maid or servant to do his chores... even though you keep offering yourself as one."

She turned to him uncertainly. Ozymandias, the greatest among the pharaohs, willingly doing tasks in place of others while he could be content to do nothing. She was further inspired by him, as he nodded with a smirk. "It is true! I didn't want you doing the cake either since I knew you can't bake, but I decided otherwise."

Even if she paled with the revelation he knew she had lied, Gilgamesh chuckled. "Did you not hear your appointed leader? He reluctantly gave you a task he knew you were not capable of handling... yet you surpassed yourself to make it happen even after he raised the bar. Though a mundane task, this was his trial for your resolve and commitment, and you've passed."

"As pharaohs, it is only proper we have our glorious images to uphold!" Ozymandias declared, making the Urukians chuckle. "However, Nitocris, do not let that title restrict who you are. Be honest with yourself, and let the title help raise your image further."

"A girl's gotta let herself run free every now and then, title or not," Cleopatra winked to her, coupled with Ishtar's agreeing nod.

With total relief, Nitocris looked around the table at the support. The situation was surprising, and a bit embarrassing, but she still smiled warmly; It took her these past two days to finally acknowledge she could be more honest without sacrificing her prestige. The title she loved felt lighter on her shoulders since her need to hide undesirable qualities and reactions was alleviated. It would take a bit to get used to, but she wouldn't waste any more time.

Nodding to them among the comfortable silence, she giggled. "…I will try more often then. I promise to you, my fellow pharaohs, I won't be ashamed of showing who I am, but I will not embarrass any of you either! I will continue to be a proper pharaoh!"

"Oho! That's the spirit!" Iskandar noted as he casually stood up, reached over, and shamelessly speared another cake slice to add to his plate. The table erupted in laughter at his total lack of grace, but she interpreted his bold actions differently this time. She didn't see it as his status protecting him, but his courage to be who he wants without being contained to a name. Her resolve was renewed, and her shoulders felt lighter.

Still, Ozymandias was not through. "Truthfully, I had another cake prepared in case you did somehow falter. However, since you proved yourself, it is only right you are rewarded in an appropriate manner to ensure you follow your new promise…"

His staff was in his hands, and before she could question what was about to happen, a flash of light appeared beside her plate. Upon seeing the sprinkled stars of yet another tiny sphinx kitten, her true self seized complete control and shoved her pharaoh persona off a cliff. Squealing happily, she quickly wrapped the little kitten in her arms and rubbed her face against it, making the rest of the table erupt in renewed laughter. Now she had two cute pets!

"Well that was easy," Enkidu pointed out, though she only laughed with them this time. "Don't forget about your slice! Iskandar might grab it next!"

Nodding in understanding, she smiled happily as she finally took the first slice of cake onto her fork and slipped it into her mouth. Combined with the purrs of a new little kitten, her first one pawing at her calf, and her fellow pharaoh's approving smiles, it was the sweetest bite Nitocris ate to date.


	63. Fragment 62: Wartime Peace

Seagull automata cawed as they navigated the cool summer breeze. Gliding gracefully, they swooped down towards the coastline, weaving between palm leaves like Olympic skiers. Finding their target, the pair flapped their wings and landed stylishly on the bullseye: A red and white striped resort umbrella. They cawed happily, looking around at many weekend goers, likely scanning for a potential bird feeder. With all the recreational activities of this Friday afternoon, there sadly seemed to be no opportunities.

However, one peered down and spotted their holy grail. After jumping down to the wooden lounger's side table, its partner followed to enjoy the bowl full of specialized bird feed. They happily munched the seeds and nuts, making the lone, lounging servant look over and smile briefly. There was no worry for any sort of bird droppings or territorial assaults, so Hector merely turned forward once more and peacefully closed his eyes.

Beside the lancer in a palm-leaf speckled Hawaiian shirt and white board shorts, a small black radio churned out some soothing ukulele music. Combined with the vibrant laughter of a volleyball game and the loud crashes of ride-worthy surf, Hector was in total paradise. As the birds happily munched on his offerings, he crossed one bare leg over the other and slipped his hands behind his head with a blissful exhale. Wiggling his toes as a small stretch, he felt the tugs of yet another afternoon nap slowly dragging his conscious-

A colorful beach ball plopped onto the sand by his lounger, making the seagulls caw and fly away. However, seeing no danger, they quickly flapped back to their meal as Hector lazily opened one eye. He stared at the offending ball, barely a meter from his chair. He yawned and reached over to the ball while one of the children rushed over.

He glanced to Kuro and waved. "I hope it wasn't an archer that hit this one."

"It was my sister," she smirked back as she placed her hands akimbo. He only briefly eyed her rather skimpy lime, frilly bikini in his peripheral; Was her mother really okay with her wearing such daring clothes? Pushing the thought aside, he reached for the ball, which was just barely out of his grasp.

Kuro's smirk faded into an exasperated expression. Hector, still doing his best not to leave his chair, groaned as he leaned against the arm rest to stretch a little further. His fingertips were just touching the ball, so if he could jus- He leaned forward too much and wound up pushing the colorful sphere a bit further away. Kuro, still standing there dumbfounded, sighed, "…Are you going to get up or should I just grab it…?"

A sheepishly grinning Hector scratched the back of his head. "I got it! I'm not that old yet."

Hector managed to push himself out of his chair with an amused groan and one hand rubbing his back. Kuro rolled her eyes and giggled at his old man act, but the three girls and their older beach ball opponents laughed much harder. Kuro smirked, "Don't throw your back now."

"Sure won't… It'll make my afternoon naps less comfortable," he grinned back as he picked up the ball. He really did like being lazy, and Chaldea did not help with that attitude in the least. A warm summer beach, a luxurious dining area, plenty of time to relax when not deployed… Yea. This was certainly the life. No Throne of Heroes could ever match up to this bliss.

But alas, Chaldea wasn't all rest and relaxation, as much as he wanted it to be… There was a war going on, after all.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 62: Wartime Peace** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Fire flickered from the nearby brazier, reflecting off hazel eyes._

_The city-state was quiet, but he knew better. Even after all this time, many were restless under a beautiful, star-speckled sky. Some would be praying to the divines, while others remained battle-ready and huddled by braziers across their city's massive walls. He would remain up with them, as he had so many other nights, if only to keep morale high and raise their confidence in him to impossible heights. He would do it for them, because he loved Troy as much as any of the soldiers._

_The Trojan military leader stared out across the dark landscape towards the once peaceful shores._

_It had been years since the Achaeans first landed and the Trojans ceded the beach to them. Their siege continued, and though there were many long breaks between battles, anxiety remained high. The gods were against them, yet at every turn he was helping his men prove they could still fight. With the hardened fortifications of their walled city, they continued to hold, and the Greeks consistently failed to get close to their great gate._

_His bronze helmet rested on the wall in front of him, and his signature spear was propped beside it. His armor, a mix of worn leather and battle-tested metals, had been cleaned of its previous damages. He would only scarcely repair it despite many voicing their concerns that the men were discouraged if their leader's armor showed harm. The man had shown otherwise, though he had yet to truly test it against the Achaean's legend._

_He would rather not fight the invincible Achilles if he could manage, so he would be fine always making his tactical withdrawals._

_Still, nothing lasted forever. Maybe he could manage to drag this war on for years longer while Troy's allies came to its consistent aid. Perhaps he could help save more of his father's citizens from an ill fate, but that meant to defy destiny and fate; The gods were the only ones to decide that. Instead, he'd continue to hold firm and show his calm composure even in his often sleep-deprived state. The warriors of Troy needed a symbol to believe in against such large numbers and odds, and he would grant them that much._

_Though he wished for the calm serenity of the previous, peaceful life, Hector was not against raising his spear for a cause he heartily believed in._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

There was a modern saying that embodied work ethic and living life to the fullest. I'll sleep when I'm dead, or so it stated. In truth, Hector had heard it a few times before in his past life, sometimes in jest. It was a good quote, and one he was more than happy following now. After a later life that was full of turbulent conflict and sleepless nights, you can bet the lancer was more than happy to sleep whenever he wanted now that he was 'dead.'

Thanks to that, Hector was often heralded as the laziest servant in Chaldea, but that was fine by him.

Content with life in general, he merely rested on his beach lounger, waiting patiently in the pre-dinner atmosphere as the sun approached the horizon. He had gotten up and taken a leisurely stroll, but for the most part he had been content just to sit like a bum. After spending countless days watching the Greeks and defending his city, gazing out at paradise was more than a welcome change. Instead of seas of angry warriors fighting to get Helen back, it was just a sapphire ocean that reflected like jewels in his eyes.

Without question, this was the most peaceful and relaxing war he could have ever been a part of.

With drooping eyes, threatening another pleasant nap, he gazed to the nearby waves. The machines had been turned down, making the waters resemble light laps on a lake rather than the roaring surf from earlier. In the shallows, the twin Gorgons were attempting to balance on two equally matching white surfboards. The goddesses, both in frilly white strapless bikinis, were struggling just to hold balance.

"I swear, Medusa, if we fall-!" they both cried out together, but their little sister was holding the boards as she knelt in the water between them. Compared to her smaller elders, the long-haired beauty in an alluring purple monokini looked like the real goddess.

She chuckled lightly and smiled. "I won't let you two fall. Please practice balancing! It only gets harder from here."

In deeper water behind them, Asterios' head popped out of the water. Hector got a chuckle out of seeing the big berserker, who had a snorkel almost as long as his horns. The mask looked a little too tight, but he didn't seem to mind. He merely smiled and waved to Euryale, who pouted back at him and nearly caused herself to fall. With a laugh, he dove back under the water so only his protruding horns and snorkel could mark his movement. He quickly rejoined the snorkeling Medea nearby, always eager to spent time with both of his newfound families.

Hector always loved seeing carefree smiles and positive attitudes despite the circumstances. As the children played in the shallows even further away, their laugher reminded him of the still optimistic cheers of Troy's children while the outnumbering Greeks threatened their city. In war, it was good to be prepared, but it was even better when the spirits remained as tall as the defenses that contained their hopes and dreams. Regardless of the dangers that awaited just beyond the defenses, if humanity could do anything, it was smiling with the hopes of a brighter tomorrow.

"Have you spent all day there? I think that's a new record."

"Not quite." Turning his head to spot the new comer, he waved lazily towards Rama. He had a small lemonade in one hand with a red umbrella that matched his swim trunks. His damp hair, swimwear, and the few remaining drops of water on his shoulders depicted possible recent activities. The saber smiled and waved back as he stepped quietly to the adjacent lounger. He sat down energetically, though did not lean back like Hector did. "Been swimming?"

He grinned back. "Yeah. I was feeling a little sore after the procedure, so I asked Gale if she wanted to race across the ocean!"

"You were feeling sore so you…" That didn't make much sense to him. Then again, he was a genuinely lazy guy when the stakes weren't high. Instead, he snickered. "Sheesh… I guess soreness means nothing to you? No wonder… Poor, poor Anishka. I can only imagine what pain you put her through today."

"You've seen my training. I'm not as stoic as Arjuna or Karna! I don't want to bury my adorable disciple before I get to introduce her to my wife!" he grinned back. "Besides! She has potential! I want to make sure she lives up to it like Gudao and Gabby!"

"If she manages to live through any of your training first," Hector chuckled back. In truth, his training wasn't that out of the ordinary… if this were many centuries ago. Modern humans just didn't have the prowess of earlier ones, so the basic physical training likely seemed like Olympian hurdles. Truth be told, Anishka was handling the Indian Trio's efforts fairly well, just like Gabrielle managed to survive Scathach and Cu's tutelage. He definitely knew none of them legitimately wanted their third master dead, at least. "Just go a little easier on the poor thing… You want her to  _stand_  for her first summoning next week."

"Hmm… good point." Hector's expression fell incredulous at Rama's pondering; Had he seriously not been considering…!? "I'll talk to Karna and Arjuna about it! They're in charge for the remainder of the week since I'm on a forced break! Otherwise Gale might break my neck or something!"

Oh. That made much more sense. "So your treatments are increasing or something? This isn't a weekly thing, I hope."

Pausing momentarily, they glanced to the ocean, past the bewildered Gorgon sisters. Even Asterios and Medea popped their heads out of the water to watch a panicking Blackbeard swim across the ocean, chased by Anne and Mary yelling about…  _something_  he probably did. With a smile, Rama shook his head, quickly discarded the almost-routine situation, and turned back to Hector. "Medea and Paracelsus just want me under closer observation after today's procedure. They want to make sure I'm not going to suddenly dematerialize or something."

"Well I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't say no to some more naps," Hector commented, making Rama laugh. He had to give credit where it was due, though. Rama was very serious about meeting Sita again, and he was taking all possible steps to ensure it wouldn't end in tragedy. Hector was rooting for the best, even if he had no idea how the entire counter-measure Scathach devised was going to work; He was an optimist like that. "I'm sure it will all work out. We've seen some crazier things made possible here."

Rama's enthusiastic smile made the approaching sunset seem brighter. "I'm not worried! I have a lot of apologies and affection to shower onto my wife when she comes!"

"Just don't drown the lucky girl," Hector chuckled and waved as Nightingale, still in her signature yellow lifeguard bikini, walked over to join them. Eyeing her own lemonade, he suddenly wished he had a relaxing drink before dinner. However, that meant he had to get up first. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd been very lazy today, so what was a little stroll for a nice tropical drink?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Geez… Why didn't I just stay and talk with them…" He complained about it out loud, but in truth, Hector didn't mind being helpful. He just liked to complain, even if he had been the one to volunteer for the pre-dinner task. In truth, he felt he'd been a bit  _too_  lazy today and wanted to feel better about it.

If anything, complaining just helped pass the time as he finished his quick journey to the Primary Generator room. The double doors swung open as a robot quickly floated out, making room for him to pass. He would have waved lazily to it, but his hands were full with several containers and accompanying thermoses; The lancer settled for a grin and a simple nod as he walked into the room. The sooner he got this done, the quicker he could get back to dinner and a possible nap.

Much like the rooms above and below it, the primary generator took up a lot of space. Stainless steel plates protected the exterior, flooring, and ceiling of the massive area, which remained otherwise empty save for the colossal generator array in the center. A metallic oblate spheroid rested in the center of the room, connected to various cylindrical turbines and converters around it. Part of the generator rested open, allowing servants to work inside while the secondary generator rooms provided Chaldea's power.

The metal device was nearly fifty meters wide and lined with reflectors. Tall enough to fit standing servants, he presumed at least Helena was inside judging by the Colonel Olcotts flying in and out of the large open panel. He, like many servants, had no idea what the one-of-a-kind generator actually looked like inside, but he liked to imagine a bunch of tesla coils, a plasma ball, and maybe a few thousand reflectors. Something very science fiction looking from some of the many movies he's watched on his numerous lazy days.

However, the generator array was different from the last time he glanced inside the room.

Curious at a new addition, Hector walked over to a new dome with wires leading from it to the primary generator. Built with the same materials as the surrounding turbines and infusers, there was an access hatch open in the dome that allowed someone to peer in. Since there was an empty and clean looking table nearby, it gave him the perfect excuse to approach and sate his intrigue. Thus, he did so while curiously eyeing a battle-clad Tesla as he walked into view on the room's circumference.

Upon hearing loud clanks from the dome, Hector turned back to see Babbage's hulking form carefully move around the dome with a small entourage of following robots. The lancer waved to him, and he nodded back with a released hiss of steam. Carefully, the armored caster moved a bouquet of unattached wiring to the side where some robots automatically began untangling them. The caster glanced to Tesla, who merely ignored them both as he slowly continued his path in silent thought.

As the archer got closer, and Hector reached the table, he looked to the encased inventor while motioning to the archer two dozen meters behind him. "Is Tesla alright?"

"That's just how he calculates. He'll have a correct solution after the third lap, every time," Babbage reassured as a battle-clad Helena slid out of the primary generator. She too turned to gaze at Tesla as he continued his steady, yet quick stroll towards them. He stopped at the door, then finally began walking towards them, clearly broken from his trance. "The plasma-mana generator is not something we can afford to overload by accident. Care must be taken when fabricating any additions."

"Which is difficult, because the system's components are intricate and fragile," Tesla muttered as he finally drew near. He stopped, placed his hands akimbo, and stared at the new dome. "Even with the system parts reinforced, there's a lot of work to be done to ensure boosting the power output won't risk the components. At the same time, an abundance of transformers will dampen the upgrade's yield. Any extra energy harvested is paramount to Chaldea's future safety."

Sounds like science stuff he wouldn't have the first clue about. He was just glad someone in Chaldea still did; The Fuyuki incident robbed the facility of experienced staff with the proper knowledge of this experimental generator. They were lucky Da Vinci was still on hand, because Lev's bombs would have been the Trojan Horse. The number of aids only grew when Tesla quickly took charge of its efficiency and improvements. He gave them plenty of respect and credit, because just thinking about calculations made him drowsy.

The archer sighed, then turned to look at Hector with a raised eyebrow. The lancer, still only partially understanding the predicament, waited patiently for the archer's coming question. "Is there a reason you're here, Hector? I don't intend to be rude, but we're busy with important matters."

"Busy enough you're missing dinner," Hector grinned as he quietly placed the containers of food down onto the table with a grin; He presumed they were so busy in thought they didn't even smell the delicious supper. "Emiya and Boudica figured you might forget, so I offered to bring some from the barbecue."

Tesla blinked, but then sighed once more with a chuckle. "Madam Blavatsky, Babbage… Looks like we overworked again."

"It's a luxury. The generator upgrade is more important today," she only hummed as her three Colonel Olcotts nodded at her sides. "It's the big idea Da Vinci designed, and I'm more excited about it than a few pieces of juicy chicken… I won't say no to both!"

"Oh? Am I allowed to ask or is it another secret among the reinforcing group?" the lancer asked curiously.

"It was calculated that there is no risk if kept secret. It was intended to be revealed after it was installed," Babbage's electronic voice hissed out with venting steam. "Da Vinci's test of using a grail to meet the resort's energy demands confirmed her hypothesis. These smaller grails are just giant mana batteries."

"And so we're going to use them as emergency reserves or power boosters should the system falter," Tesla continued with a gesture from his hand. "The only issue is ensuring the entire system will handle the energy overload when it's done. Like all electric components, Chaldea's wiring was only capable of withstanding a certain amount of energy... so we've been upgrading  _everything_. The last thing we want is to cripple Chaldea trying to save it."

Hector was aware the generators also created energy the servants in Chaldea used. Even before this upgrade, Merlin seemed to be diverting a considerable amount from Avalon. He could understand the strategic boon of freeing up more energy for servants to use in an emergency, but they had the apples and the Avalon link for that. Going through Chaldea's system just seemed like some extra, unnecessary steps… and Hector would always avoid unnecessary things that opened a temporary vulnerability. "The system works fine without the grails, so why the power boost?"

"The casters have made a lot of defensive enchantments that will run off the system directly. Runes, sigils, you get the idea," Helena explained as she placed a hand on the floor. Instantaneously, the room's exterior lit up with an armada of interwoven symbols that made Hector's mouth drop open; He knew they were strengthening Chaldea's defenses, but to this level was stunning. Troy's magical defenses paled in comparison to just this one room. So many different branches of magecraft combined… "It will allow us to fight without having to worry about activating Chaldea's defenses."

"Guarding servants and regular employees will be capable of activating the defenses. We will review it with Chaldea after all the defenses are online," Babbage stated with a hiss of stream.

As Tesla motioned for Helena to come over to the new grail reactor, the lancer felt a little useless. Hector couldn't really help it, so it didn't bother him too much; He was no caster. As a warrior, who knew his role was specific and he couldn't do much in the way of utility. Despite all this and his naturally laid-back and lazy attitude, he did genuinely wish he could do something more sometimes.

It was a reminder to his days commanding the forces of Troy. As the workers and mages fortified the city under his orders, he could do nothing but patrol its walls and help keep an eye open for the approaching Greek flotilla. Chaldea was Troy this time, but he couldn't even commit to a proper watch; Solomon was hiding out there, and some didn't even know if he was going to strike first and unexpectedly. It was unnerving, but he could only do what he did then and place his trust in others.

He grinned sheepishly to remove any lingering disappointment and chuckled, "Well, I'll leave you all to it then. No point in an old man sticking around and getting in the way."

"Thanks for bringing us dinner, Hector," Helena quickly offered with a smile as she opened her container. The smell of barbeque was intoxicating, reminding him of his own meal. However, Tesla looked more interested in counting napkins, strangely enough.

"Good luck with construction! I gotta get back to my dinner, but not before I bring Da Vinci and Roman their food."

"Ah, if that's the situation, you may leave their containers here," Babbage's voice echoed from around the Dome. "I was about to send a robot, but if you're leaving, would you mind heading to the Director's office to ask Da Vinci and Roman to return? We will need Da Vinci's guidance momentarily."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Checking his watch, he was glad to see dinner was just barely starting; He wasn't missing anything.

Content, the humming lancer walked down the empty hallway. A lone robot passed by before hovering into the Archives Room to do some cleaning. Hector pondered increasing his pace to get back to the barbeque quicker, but that would require extra energy. Besides, he was making fair time and he was just passing Security Central's doors. It would only be a minute or two before he arrived at one of Chaldea's forgotten rooms.

Except for a select few, no one frequented the Animuspheres' former office. There was no real need for anyone to walk inside, and those who peered within described it as a rather mundane study; Something fit for the upper-class, yet nothing too extraordinary. To date, only Roman and Da Vinci had ever walked back inside on occasion, and some servants had curiously taken a peek too. Besides that, only robots routinely entered to clean the otherwise abandoned room.

Despite this, Da Vinci's powerful bounded field setup from its early days had yet to be removed. He felt its palpable presence, as many did, whenever they passed by the room. It felt stronger today, so they must have been upgrading it. Naturally, Hector was curious about what the room looked like, but he had been rather lazy about taking a gander. It was only ever offhandedly mentioned by other servants, and Roman was rather adamant on keeping the room in its original state like a museum.

The lancer stopped before the double doors with hands in his pockets. After months of being here, he was finally getting his own belated look. If their offhanded mentions were any indication, there was literally nothing exciting within. Hector guessed it was like a sort of monument to the doctor's late friend and daughter, sort of like Memorial Hall acting as a tribute to fallen friends from past singularities. If that's the case, he'd just be respectful upon entering.

He stepped to the door, but tilted his head curiously when it didn't open. Right, abandoned room meant the normal sensor system was likely disabled. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he reached out and knocked on the door. Immediately, he heard rustling and what sounded curiously like moving mechanisms. Thanks to the field, the sound was muffled, and he couldn't sense any presence within; If Babbage hadn't told him, he wouldn't have known the two were even in there. A voice called out, "W-Who's there?"

"Hey! It's Hector! Just stopping by to leave a message," he yelled through the door. If it was too much trouble and waiting, he was fine with just yelling through the do-

To his surprise, the double doors opened. Da Vinci stood to the side of the door in a vibrant blue sundress, not trying to hide anything within. "Well hello, Hector!"

He blinked and looked around at the room curiously. Warm light from a small chandelier illuminated the interior well, and its design was reminiscent of the library. Perfectly clean cherry wood display shelves had a bunch of Animusphere family photos and memorabilia like awards and diplomas. Countless old books rested on the many other shelves, and if Roman hadn't declared this spot off limits, he wondered if the librarians would have raided the place. Even the red and gold designed carpet looked identical.

Roman smiled and waved to him while he stood behind the central desk. Like the rest of the furniture, it was in pristine condition and had a few picture frames and books. With his other hand, the acting director was carefully using a feather duster to clean some adjacent cabinets. Behind him stood a large painting of the Clock Tower that took up a sizeable portion of the back wall. Wearing signature Clock Tower capes, Marisbilly had one arm on the shoulder of a young Olga in the foreground while she pouted at the camera.

Without a doubt, this was definitely just an ordinary study, but he could feel their concern in the air.

Hector was a former commander with a keen, precise eye, so he would have picked out the tell-tale signs of a secret, passionate encounter. If they did have one, it seemed like it was limited to a teenage kissing session… This was evidenced by Da Vinci fixing her hair and Roman's nervously drumming fingers, though he couldn't shake his instincts saying there was something else. His suspicions grew, but he doused them for now.

To secretly ease their real concern but get some chuckles for himself, the lancer smirked as Roman's smile faltered. "Ah… Did I interrupt something? There was a bit of scuffling going on… or was it something more intimate and steamy?"

Roman flushed, but Da Vinci merely giggled. "Oh? Whatever do you mean, Hector?"

"Well, the bounded field feels stronger… but maybe it's so you can better hide your loud, physical passion for each other? Maybe? Bored with the workshop?" He teased with a snicker aimed at Roman.

Roman blanched. "What!? No! That's definitely not it! I just wanted the last place I could remember my friend to be perfectly safe! Perfectly! We weren't doing anything else!"

Ah... So the rumors of Roman and Da Vinci secretly being lovers still grew stronger by the day. It was a rather popular rumor he loved to tease the poor acting director on the unusual occasion they ate together. Regardless, that was their secret to keep and reveal at their choosing… if it was even true. For all he knew, they could be trying to hide something else in this room through deflection, which only fueled his thoughts. Considering the strength of the bounded field, it was a fair assumption that something was hidden in this room; Maybe this was where the grails' secret vault was kept?

Thinking about it no longer, he placed his trust in two of Chaldea's most trusted heads. If it was an important secret vital to Chaldea's success, the right parties would know. He'd leave it at that, and was more than content not being one; The weight of certain responsibilities was often painfully heavy.

After tossing Roman an exasperated glance, the inventor smiled at Hector. "So, Hector. What's the message?"

Right. He wanted to get back to his own dinner too. "I brought your dinner to the Primary Generator Room. Babbage says they're ready or something?"

Da Vinci clapped her hands together. "Ah! So it's time to do proper fittings to see if it will hold a grail~! We're way ahead of schedule! See Roman? Nothing to worry about~!"

The acting director looked beyond relieved. "Thank god… I would like us to have that stealth field up as soon as possible."

Merlin had been boasting about that recently. Supposedly, the collaborative effort of multiple casters would create a bounded field powerful enough to block direct observation from outside sources. That was a massive boost in terms of secrecy, but the powerful magus said it might not stop Solomon's clairvoyance. As a famed defender, though, any extra defense was worth some investment. It would have been really convenient if Troy could have 'vanished' from the map after Paris arrived with Helen.

Da Vinci nodded. "Agreed. Solomon has yet to make a move, and we'll make him suffer for that."

"He's likely shoring up his own defenses though," Hector added, making Roman nod with grit teeth. It was a solid option instead of attacking Chaldea directly. Why waste the energy destroying your opponent if they couldn't even get to you in the first place? Chaldea has done some impossible feats, though, and Solomon likely acknowledges that. The battle ahead will not be easy.

Thankfully, despite Chaldea's friendly air helping allay fears for morale's sake, no one had forgotten what possibilities may happen. They were all taking this seriously, even if they tried to ensure it never invaded their newly developed lives. Letting one's guard down in war was certain death, yet even a well-thought-out defense could be defeated in the fog of war… His city had found that out the hard way. Hector would do his part to ensure Solomon would not throw a Trojan Horse at his new, beloved home.

"We can do proper observation and planning when we do find him… for now, our home comes first," Da Vinci reassured with a small smile. "By the end of June, Chaldea will be a citadel. We can then pour all our efforts into finding Solomon's whereabouts thereafter."

"Right… We shouldn't get worked up," Roman agreed, though it was likely to reassure himself. Still, he smiled. "Thanks for bringing our dinner out to us, Hector. I appreciate it."

Da Vinci walked over and poked his arm lightly. "You didn't have to watch us work on the generator you know… The French  _did_  invite you to sit with them tonight."

"I promised them I would tomorrow... I just want to see it, Da Vinci. I want to put my own worries aside that everything will turn out alright," Roman sighed with crossed arms. Hector smiled at him, seeing his own worrisome, younger self. The acting director had a heart of gold, despite how often many loved to tease him. A bit finicky and panicky, sure, and often 'discreetly' perverted, but his compassion was genuine.

"Alright. Well, I'll just leave you young love birds to bicker and make up with a long kiss," Hector grinned as he began walking away from the door. He chuckled at Roman's red face and Da Vinci's giggles while waving goodbye. "Don't create any new stains in the room, kids! Your dinner is waiting!"

"It's not what you thi-!" The doors shut behind him, muffling Roman's incredulous yell as the snickering lancer merely walked away. Ah… nothing quite like the young denying love.

Chuckling to himself, he increased his gait to return faster. He had dinner and company to enjoy before taking a nice relaxing rest. It helped today was one of his more laid-back days where the Peacekeeper radio seemed void of troubles. He had even gotten to watch a few movies in his room to pass the time, though he had yet to get to Hollywood's rendition of the Trojan War; He'd get to it eventually, but the comedy movies were far more aligned with his interests.

Maybe he could watch 'Tropic Thunder' when he got back to his room later?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Familiar fragrances of a tropical paradise were the first delights he sensed upon stirring. Stiff muscles groaned as he reached over his head with closed eyes and stretched. The wooden beach lounger creaked gently beneath him to join the caws of seagulls and the distant sound of stringed instruments. They were accompanied further by lightly lapping waves and the sounds of clashing, practice weapons. Slowly, Hector opened his eyes after his little nap and stared at the rising sun before him.

"…I guess it wasn't just a nap," he mused with a sheepish grin as he stretched in his chair. He looked beside him, noting the side table where he had kept his barbecue dinner was now empty and clean. The other lounge chairs of last night's dinner mates had also been placed back in an orderly fashion; He'd have to apologize to Rama, Nightingale, and Beowulf for nodding off. Scratching the back of his head, he looked down one side of the beach to see Brynhildr's lancer class, then towards the forests to see the small string group practicing.

No one had bothered to wake him after dinner ended, but that was just par for the course. Hector didn't mind; He was actually mostly glad they didn't wake him. It was rare he got to see the sun rise in Chaldea since he loved sleeping in, so this was a rare, wonderful treat. Who says laziness didn't come with some rewards? "Too bad I didn't get to watch Tropic Thunder… Ah, there's always tonight or tomorrow."

Stretching his arms again, he began the long tedious effort of standing up. "I guess I'll just get the station ready ahead of time and surprise Leonidas…"

With a flash of prana, he had donned his signature battle clothes. He always found it a little strange his helmet didn't come with it considering one of his famed titles. Then again, he always did prefer keeping it off to show his adversaries just how annoyingly relaxed he was. That was definitely one of the easiest ways to taunt them, and it required zero effort on his part; The best of both worlds!

Giving himself one final stretch, he began walking towards the changing rooms where a storage shed kept all the necessary equipment for their personal class. It would be a much busier week than usual, but it would be nostalgic. It was good to change the pace, even if he preferred his lazy days.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The group of employees listened as his battle-clad friend, and usual sparring partner, gave the introductory lecture. Along the beach, a few other classes were being held with roughly equivalent groups. Compared to the countless relaxing days at the beach, this was a hard contrast; There were only a scarce few smiles to be seen, and they were mostly from instructors.

For the next week, Chaldean staff would rotate between different classes and seminars hosted by various servants. The intent of these was to help prepare them for worst case scenarios. These new skills and drills would theoretically give them a better chance of survival, though that percentage was abysmally low; There's barely anything the regular mages could do against the phantasmal foes Solomon might unleash, let alone the normal staff.

Regardless, Hector had been one of the biggest advocates for these sessions. He had ensured the same was done in Troy, even if the regular citizens, young and old, would be capable of very little should the Greeks manage to breach the walls. Despite this, drills and guidance were still given on what to do in the worst case to increase their chances of survival. It didn't matter how miniscule the increase was, because every fraction of a second counted in a pinch, making that much more of a difference in the end.

Though the various tasks were properly distributed to appropriate parties, he had helped Roman and Da Vinci outline everything last month, including occasional surprise drills after the week was over. Roman's look of surprise made him chuckle, for the lancer really did seem like a different person when he was committed. It wasn't often anyone saw it off the battlefield, but even his laidback expression would shift to genuine resolve involving certain activities.

Though he loved his Chaldean vacation, he was still very much the renowned and firm leader of the past.

Hector, calm and composed, smiled at the small, temporary group of staff. He was glad their expressions showed no ounce of boredom or dismissal, showing him they understood the gravity of these sessions. It didn't help his and Leonidas' station was one of the few on the warm, sunny beach, but the uniformed staff were not distracted. That was good, because self-defense against an enemy was a very serious topic.

Then again, he doubted any of them wanted to cross the stern Spartan King. Standing in his battle-attire, with helmet discarded on the ground beside his wooden bo staff, Leonidas crossed his arms and finish the introductory lecture. "A quick recap! Janice! Repeat the purpose of these lessons!"

The small magus employee, though flinching at his barked tone, quickly answered. "Pole arm defense in case an employee is cornered! It is not to be used in offense!"

Leonidas smirked and nodded. "Anton! How long should one expect to keep up self-defense?"

"Until the earliest arrival of a garrisoned servant." His answer was also quick, making both lancers nod in approval.

There had been many suggested self-defense classes, but with Hector's advice, Chaldea settled on one style. For a few select individuals, Kiritsugu and Billy were teaching the fundamentals of pistol proficiency. Usually the modern weapons would be useless, but Edison was taking care of that matter through ammunition upgrades. It was a fair method to try and delay enemies before they got too close, but it was too idealistic and Roman wanted something more straightforward.

If an enemy got too close, Hector was adamant on the use of pole arms. Their long reach would keep an employee safer for fractions of a second longer. It might make the difference between a minor injury and death, all just to buy time for a servant to arrive and deal with the threat. Pole arms also had significant utility depending on what they were, like a long pry bar. Swords and other weapons would require closing a distance, and the last thing Hector wanted was for anyone to get any bad ideas.

The chosen tools, reinforced weapons, and medical kits would be distributed wherever fire extinguishers were for easy access. Hopefully, none of it would ever be needed, but it was better safe than sorry; Hector had been unnerved enough when he found out Chaldea was practically reliant on the servants alone for defense. To the relief of his protective instincts, that finally changed today.

"Before we begin, Hector and I will give a preliminary example of what you will hopefully be capable of before today's class is over."

On that cue, Hector plucked his own wooden bo staff from the ground as he turned to his fellow lancer. The nine gathered employees, each clutching their own staves, watched as Leonidas did a pretty poor impression of a monster. Thankfully, only the young Janice seemed a little amused as Leonidas had his arms raised like a vicious werewolf, complete with snarling and a choice glare. Hector would have happily made a taunting comment at this point, but this was a serious example; He could rib Leonidas later.

Holding his bo staff like a spear, Hector kept his legs slightly bent and his grip taut. His expression was even, rather than his usual calm. In his peripherals, he ensured they kept their eyes on him and not Leonidas as the Spartan lancer made an attempted swipe. Hector jabbed the makeshift spear forward, forcing Leonidas back before he could get hit. In a makeshift charge, Hector kept himself visibly calm and focused as he used the length of the pole to his advantage.

Jabbing it on Leonidas' chest, he jumped and pushed, sending himself backwards while pushing Leonidas away. Upon approaching again, he used the pole to swat away any attempted strike while thrusting to force him back. Leonidas stopped his snarling and nodded to the crowd. "It is important to note Hector's expression throughout the whole ordeal. Do not show any fear or hesitation to the enemy. They feed off of that, whether man or beast. You will only empower them and lessen your odds of survival."

"Don't get cocky or taunting either," Hector warned as he planted his staff into the ground again. "Your best bet is to remain calm and in control. Focus on your opponent and don't let your emotions seize control. Fight or flight will happen naturally, but you want a controlled flight, not a panicked rout."

Leonidas nodded and quickly picked up his discarded staff. "We will be going over self-control later. In the meantime, we are moving on to the basics of wielding a staff or spear. Let's start with proper postures. I want all of you to follow along with me."

As Hector began circling the group of employees while they mimicked Leonidas' first stance, he gave quiet, approving glances towards his friend. He was glad he wasn't handling this as fiercely as his physical training classes he gives every now and then, but rather teaching with a level head. The last thing these employees needed was a drill instructor, even if there were obvious and favorable merits to that harsh teaching method. They were learning something they hopefully didn't need, so the added stress would be a touch too far.

Hector approached a female Logistics employee, whose stance looked far too stiff. With a gentle nudge from his staff and a calm smile, Hector made the woman bend her knees. "A little more… There. That's more comfortable, right? Ah, don't mind me, keep your eyes on Leonidas. Just glad to help."

With his ever keen and discerning eye, he moved around the line of employees fixing any little problem he noticed. Occasionally, he'd readapt their position, grip, or stance to better suit their bodies. Hector did appreciate discipline and uniformity like his friend, but he knew each person was different. These employees would not see line formations or any organized ancient combat, so individual adjustments were fine. Hector just wanted to ensure the employees would get their best chances in the absolute worst-case scenario.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Oof!" Anton grunted as he fell onto the sand. His opponent, another Science Division employee, quickly dropped his guard and helped get him up. Hector stood nearby, having only glanced the end of the small spar since he and Leonidas were overseeing the free session loosely. Just like many times before, the employee had flinched or panicked, and wound up back pedaling before losing his footing. He wasn't the only employee stuttering in the open spars though.

Hector walked over, getting both of their attention. They looked at each other uncertainly, but the lancer's disarming smile kept them at ease; There's no need to stress them over basics. He chuckled, "I think I understand why Fran's always so worried about you, Anton… Ah, I'm kidding, relax!"

Anton still scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as his fellow employee patted his shoulder reassuringly. "My apologies, Hector… I can't resist flinching."

"It happens. You're not a trained warrior, so don't lose sleep over it," he reassured. "It's natural to get nervous in combat. Everyone feels it. Even me. You'd have to be insane not to."

"Or Spartacus! …Ah, same thing!" a voice called out from the boardwalk nearby. Hector grinned and looked towards the two servants who had been quietly observing. Li leaned against the railing with a short-sleeved, wine colored button-up and jeans. Jing Ke leaned on the same rail with him in skinny jeans and a white blouse. She took a sip from her thermos Hector assumed contained alcohol before waving to them. Li waved dismissively, "Ah, don't mind us, Hector! Forget I said anything!"

Though he wanted to continue and illustrate his point, Leonidas was busy helping two other employees. He got a new idea. "…Actually, would you mind coming down for a second, Li?"

After glancing to Jing Ke, who merely shrugged and took another sip from her thermos, the Chinese lancer quickly took off his shoes and socks before vaulting the railing. Landing on the sand, he quickly made his way over to them. "Would you mind summoning your real spear too?"

Though a little confused, but mostly enthusiastic, he shrugged and with a shower of prana, his weapon was in his hands. He raised an eyebrow as Hector took a combat stance with his ordinary bo staff. The Trojan Hero turned to the two employees as they took a few steps back and nodded. "It's alright to be nervous about fighting, but I'll teach you one little trick Leonidas and I will go over later. Think of it as an early gift!"

Though still a bit confused, Li slowly nodded, smirked, and took a fighting stance. "This is hardly like our real spars, so I'll try not to break your stick!"

"Don't make me look bad either, please," Hector teased as the laughing Li began slowly approaching him. It got the attention of some other sparring employees, but the Trojan lancer remained calm. "Now, you two… When faced with an opponent much stronger than you, your body will naturally want to panic. If you're already trapped or cornered, that could mean your death… There's no light way to put it. But there is a way to break your fear momentarily."

Li was thankfully calm and hardly trying, and Hector was glad the powerful man knew when to hold back for an example's sake; He was honestly a bit worried he didn't at first. Li thrusted his weapon, but Hector dodged it and then the next one with equal ease. Since Li had the clear advantage in reach and his weapon's potency, Hector made a forced expression of nervousness and doubt. It made his opponent release his signature chuckle, "Fear looks  _very_  unnatural on you, my friend!"

"Which is why I'm going to remove it," Hector responded evenly as his expression fell. As Li tilted his head in confusion, Hector's visage filled with sudden, absolute rage. He let out a loud roar as his visage turned primal. With eyes narrowed and teeth bared like fangs, he took a stomp forward and thrusted his bo staff towards Li.

" **What the-!?"**  the Chinese lancer sputtered as he backpedaled. In an impossibly rare display, but like Anton did earlier, Li tripped on his own footing and fell onto the ground in a seated position. He stared dumbfounded and surprised at Hector's expression, which spun a tale of violent malice and burning resolve. As quick as it had suddenly appeared and silenced the beach, Hector's expression was back to his usual, calm composure.

With his signature grin while scratching the back of his head, he turned to Jing Ke at the boardwalk, who was struggling not to double over with her laughter. "I'm so glad I was sober for this! Oh my gosh! Was someone recording that!?"

"Sorry, Li… I just had to illustrate my point," Hector chuckled as the Chinese lancer stood back up and dusted himself off. "If your nerves are getting to you, let your voice out. Roar in anger. Yell a command. Anything! It will likely give you the precious few moments free of crippling fear to do something… Hopefully not something reckless and suicidal, but  _something."_

Instead of being embarrassed, Li laughed proudly. "Hector! You've been holding back on me every time! To think you had a battle roar like that! I wish to fight that visage next spar!"

He could count on one hand the amount of times he had shown that expression after arriving in Chaldea. Most were during the defense of Babylonia, and were done in an attempt to grab some lahmus attention from the poor Urukians. In his actual life, the last time he had let out such a ferocious battle cry was in his fateful duel with Achilles... which he'd rather not repeat. He didn't really like yelling since it require so much energy, so Chaldea remained almost completely unaware of just how stimulated he could really become if necessary.

"Sure, sure… but just once," the lancer quickly agreed with a smile before turning back to the stunned two employees. He could feel the bewildered gazes of the rest of their training group on his back. Past the two employees, he could see he had also managed to bring Irisviel, Nightingale, and Anishka's medical seminar to a complete halt as well. He grinned sheepishly. "Ah… got a bit carried away with my example, but I hope you get the idea!"

The two employees nodded quickly, and he silently wondered if he made them even more scared of his anger than Leonidas' commanding bark. Hopefully the rest of the seminar would finish with a lot less yelling, but he had the feeling Leonidas would want it demonstrated again. Ah well… it just meant a more peaceful slumber later after his day's tasks were complete.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Feeling refreshed after a quick shower, Hector returned to the resort where he practically lived on the weekends. He had changed into a sapphire tropical shirt and khaki shorts now that the day's lesson was over. There would be a new group to teach tomorrow, but he was satisfied with the overall success across the board. Content Chaldea's staff were making safe steps forward, he could spend the rest of the day in more relaxed activities before getting back to work tomorrow.

Between the resort and the comfortable couches of the salon, he had two favorite spots to enjoy his favorite daytime activity. As many liked to joke, Hector usually only had two speeds: Asleep and lethargic. …Not like he was ever interested in breaking that perception though. However, he did have some other, small interests like reading a book, watching movies, completing puzzles, or other quiet activities to pass the time in peace. With his day not quite over, sleeping or napping were not on his to do list quite yet, though.

With a cold lemonade in one hand and three books in the other, he walked over to one of the boardwalk benches and took a seat. Humming to himself quietly, he picked up the top two items which were notebooks with pencils slipped inside. The cover of the other depicted a zany cartoon with an elephant riding a hot air balloon and had the title 'Wild, Wild Mad Libs.' However, this interest was less for him and more for his companions since he favored intricate puzzles.

Minute after minute passed in comfortable silence as he simply enjoyed the breeze. On the water ahead, the four pirates were small specs on their boat as they sailed in the distance; It was amusing how fast Anne and Mary would forgive Blackbeard for any trespasses. It was a contrast between how brutally forward they were in Okeanos, but then again Blackbeard had been very open about his questionable mental thoughts. It was good to know the legendary pirate wasn't like that all the time.

"Uncle Hector!" "We're here!" He chuckled after glancing at his watch. A little late, but that was alright.

Leaning back on the bench, content that it was uncomfortable enough he wouldn't just pass out, he waved to Atalanta's girls as they scampered towards him. Judging by damp hair and the large towels wrapped around them like cocoons, they had finished their swim a little late. Leaving little footprints on the boardwalk, they zoomed towards his bench as their mother happily followed behind them. Her jade towel was draped over her shoulders, framing her slender body wrapped in a practical, black one piece.

The two sisters quickly clambered onto the bench at Hector's sides, making him chuckle. "Hey now, no need to rush. I'm not running off or anything."

"But you're never running anywhere!" Nursery Rhyme quipped, making him reach over and ruffle her loose hair to draw out her giggles.

As Jack fixed her towel to form a comfier blanket around her, Atalanta walked up to the bench and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry they're a little late."

"Ah, they're not late! If they were, I would be asleep already," he grinned, making the adoptive mother roll her eyes and chuckle. "You three have fun at the water slides?"

"Illya, Kuro, and Shuten had to pry Kintoki out of the kiddy slide," Jack explained, making Nursery Rhyme giggle. Hector can almost hear the berserker complaining about the 'not-quite-golden' situation. "But it was fun!"

"Thanks again for helping with their lessons, Hector. I'll leave my girls to you," Atalanta chimed in as she leaned down to kiss the top of the assassin's head. She repeated the process with Nursery Rhyme before smiling to both of them. "You two be kind to your uncle and don't give him too much trouble."

"We promise~!" they responded together as Atalanta smiled and waved goodbye. He waved back, and turned back to the girls before noticing something in his peripherals. Very briefly, he glanced towards the Tropicana sector to see some of the Romans curiously walking inside with concealment capes. As they disappeared, and Irisviel's toweled girls quickly ran into sight from the same path, Hector shrugged and returned to his volunteered task at hand.

Jaguarman just started teaching them sentence structure, and Jack was still struggling with parts of speech. Though he wasn't one of Chaldea's teachers for the girls, he was more than happy to help them in a fun way. They saw him as a funny, lazy uncle, and he couldn't bring himself to say no to helping them. Though uncommon, he'd be the one watching over them if their usual companions were busy, but he'd definitely take a nap afterwards.

He opened up the mad lib book to a random page, then gave them the notebooks and pencils. "Alright, girls. I'm going to list off the needed words, and then we'll read what kind of crazy scenes you managed to make. If either of you are confused, I'm happy to help."

They both nodded, though he saw Jack's slight nervousness. "So! The first word I need is an adjective. Feel free to show me if you're uncertain if you picked one."

With two arms protruding from her towel cocoon, Jack quickly scribbled down a word in childish handwriting and showed Hector. "…This is an adjective?"

After reading 'warm,' he smiled, nodded, and rubbed her head in reassurance, making her giggle. It was adorable to see such a quick and cunning assassin getting a bit anxious at basic school lessons; Another Chaldea-exclusive moment, or at least he believed. With a small smile, Jack waited for the next word while he glanced over at her caster sister. He blinked and chuckled, enjoying the significant difference between the two girls.

Nursery Rhyme was carefully but elegantly writing her word in perfect, fairy tale script.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Twenty minutes quickly slipped by in good company.

"…There are many pretty ways to choose a candy to read. First, you can ask for recommendations from your friends and fluffier friends. Just don't ask Aunt Gabby– she only reads tastybooks with delicious boys on the cover," Hector read out loud, before having to stop himself with laughter. Nursery Rhyme looked extra flushed by her word choice on the last sentence. While Jack recovered from her giggles, the lancer smirked to the small caster. "Are you sure you didn't peek at the page? That was a little  _too_  accurate."

"I didn't think it would sound like that!" a blushing Nursery Rhyme laughed as Hector ruffled her hair. This was easily the accidental raunchy sentence of their many articles. At least Jack was getting the hang of identifying her words, and was much more confident in her choices; She only made three mistakes.

"Altera! There you are!"

Their laughter subsided as the lancer turned around in curiosity. Altera, who had been feeding some seagulls in the center of the boardwalk, turned around quickly, making the hem of her white sundress wave elegantly with her movement. Nero, in a spaghetti strapped red dress with black frills, quickly came up to her with a glass of wine. Her hair was down, but was complimented with two braids wrapped around the back of her head. Altera smiled, "Hi, sis!"

"Have you seen the other Emperors? I've been looking all over!" she quickly asked. She turned around to stare back at the growing pre-dinner activity in the cafeteria and Club Cove. At the same time, Altera glanced towards Hector, who had gazed to the forest then back to her. Before Nero turned around, Altera quickly raised a finger to her lips in silent urging. She giggled as Atalanta's two girls mimicked the gesture with happy smiles. Nero turned back around. "Huh? What's so fun- Oh! Atalanta's cute girls! I hope you had a fun day!"

"I'm here too," Hector teased with a wave, making the tanned saber chuckle. "I thought I saw the emperors at the pyramid a bit ago. Maybe look there?"

"Ah! How could I forget checking Egyptian territory!?" Nero exclaimed, making the two children chuckle as she quickly zoomed off. "Thank you, Hero of Troy! I will be back, Altera!"

After she slalomed through the crowded entrance of Club Cove, Altera turned back to Hector and giggled. "Thank you."

He grinned and chuckled. "Ah, you know me! Good at throwing a diversion and delaying the inevitable!"

Keen as ever, Hector had a good hunch what was going on in the forest, and a distant, barely-audible squeal added further evidence.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ten more minutes had passed swiftly, but he was content as he waved to the leaving family.

"Bye, Uncle Hector!" the girls waved as their mother walked with them hand-in-hand to the outdoor cafeteria where a joint-family party awaited the towel-wrapped girls. He should probably get some food himself, and hopefully not sucker himself into another tiny errand in the process. Closing the books and arranging them on the bench, he figured he should at least decide who to sit with today.

He was generally welcome everywhere, but he usually liked keeping his company quiet. Erik had been new and interesting potential friend ever since he got involved with Mozart and Tristan, and he considered possibly sitting with the stringed trio. He wasn't a great musician himself, but he certainly enjoyed the melodies and laid-back company they produced. That was if they were sitting together today, though.

Getting up from his seat and dusting his shorts off, Hector glanced back over at Altera, who patiently waited as the Roman contingent, sans Nero, approached. He never noticed them leave the forest when he was wrapping up his play time with the girls, but they were nearly at the club now. Without their concealment capes, the escorting Roman Emperors looked extra sharp in their black formal suits. However, Caligula and Romulus were definitely not the points of interest.

A beaming Cleopatra, with drying tear trails on her face, walked arm in arm with an equally happy Caesar. There was a discernible light grass stain on one knee of his red formal suit, and even a few blasphemous green marks on the fashionista's otherwise flawless white, strapless evening dress. With a shimmering glint from a perfect diamond ring on her left ring finger, Hector couldn't help but smile and nod as Altera happily approached them. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Altera!" Caesar smiled as the honorary Roman came up and hugged Cleopatra, making the smiling pharaoh sniffle with a new wave of threatenin-

" **WHAT!? I WAS NOT TOLD!?"**  Ah yes. There was one missing. Nero quickly, and rather clumsily, barged her way through the crowd and ran towards the laughing group. With a firm pout and a glare aimed between him, who flat out lied, and Altera, who sheepishly waved at her, she huffed. "How mean!"

"Sorry, Nero…" Altera reassured as she hugged the pouting empress. "I was to make sure you didn't approach. Caesar wanted this done quietly, between only the two of them."

"A quiet walk on the beach, through the forest, and ending in a spontaneous waltz at the romantic cape!" Romulus declared as he gestured proudly with his hand. "Caligula and I ensured none of it was interrupted by even the gods themselves! We ensured Cupid and Hathor blessed this day!"

"…Umu… I wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about it…" Nero admitted with an exasperated smile, making the great orator and his fiancé laugh. "Still, Great Caesar! The proposal! I would have thought you would want the whole world to bare witness!"

"Ah, but I did proclaim to the world as we danced, Empress of Roses," Caesar reassured as he gently took, Cleopatra's hand and looked her deep in the eyes. With a slight change of his timber, he recited practiced lines, "Come what may, I wished to remove the regret of our past. Never to dwell again on what the world may have been, my ambition yearned to finally hold the world in my hands… and thus fate smiled, and sought to place you in my arms instead."

"Then as I was swooning in our playful waltz, he spun me around, knelt down when I wasn't looking, a-and-" she sniffled with a bright smile, unable to continue as she rubbed a shimmering tear from her eye.

Nero's admiring squeal drew nearly all attention to them. " **Ahhhh~! I forgive you for not telling me~!**  But I still want to know more! I want to hear the whole beautiful moment! I never got such a shining proposal with my beloved Praetor!"

Cleopatra giggled as the other Romans laughed. "I'll be sure to tell you at dinner then, my fashion rival. I owe you that much for granting a pharaoh such profound happiness."

Hector, already quietly walking away, wished to leave them to further privacy, but that was clearly not the case. Excited murmurs were already running through the tight-knit community, and he could feel the mood shifting to celebration. During his latter years, there were very few times for full celebration, but the vast majority were split between birthdays and weddings. He'd made so many proud declarations for some of his newly engaged men, partially to boost morale, but mostly just to celebrate the allowed joys of life in rough times.

A robot passed with a tray of blue curacao margaritas. Holding up his hand to stop it, Hector casually reached over and plucked one of them from the tray. "Glad to be of service, sir!"

"No, thank you," he responded before turning back towards the Romans. Like he'd done so many times before, he raised his voice alongside his drink hand and gestured to the two fiancés. "Here, here! For in the darkest of times, yet another light shines! Let's give our merry wishes to the newly engaged couple! For Julius Caesar and Cleopatra Philopater!"

Surprised by his unusually raised voice, the Romans turned to him as the nearby crowd erupted into applause and cheers. He merely raised the glass in their honor, smiled, and took a sip of the refreshing drink as several servants rushed over to the group. He could already hear Nitocris and Ozymandias' excited chatter as he weaved through the crowd towards the barbecue grills. With a content smile as he relished the taste of his drink, Hector chuckled to himself.

Though yesterday was far more relaxed an ideal, he didn't mind the satisfying surprises working days sometimes brought. He'd sleep just as peacefully tonight.


	64. Fragment 63: Meeting Expectations

_Arjuna was a blur of white among flurries, but she could see him clearly. Flying backwards, her mind memorized every painful second of this moment. Ebony eyes remained calm and collected, even as blood trickled from his mouth. Droplets of red joined the pure snow as they sailed past him; None of the snowflakes would dampen his impact from the fall or against her heart._

_Anishka couldn't even mouth a word as she watched her failure._

_With a crack that sundered the quiet mountain range amid the gentle snowfall, Arjuna slammed into the side of the supporting mountain. The battle clad servant vanished amid the packed snow, only to be buried further by the incoming avalanche. Any marks of his impact were gone, yet she could still sense him. She knew he was alright, but that didn't soothe her raging emotions. Her mind was scrambling as her legs threatened to collapse beneath her._

_Still, Chaldea's master-to-be stood in her station's uniform. The accompanying long coat in matching design felt suffocating, burning her like the lone tear that raced down her cheek. Her stomach felt sick as she struggled to keep any form of composure at the Training Grounds, yet she was failing miserably, just like she did moments before. Her breath hitched as she wiped her tear away, but the stain on her soul remained._

_Beside her, Karna remained calm and composed. With arms at his sides, the equally combat-ready lancer turned towards Arjuna's opponent, who stood with crossed arms. Clad in only a pair of black sweatpants, Beowulf's weapons were nowhere in sight. His eyes glanced between Arjuna's landing spot, Karna, and herself. Finally, as they made eye contact, she could see the emotion in the scarred blonde's garnet stare._

_Sympathy. Beowulf, the mighty hero and king of the Geats, gazed at her apologetically. She did not want that, nor did he want him to strike Arjuna so aggressively. She wanted to blame him- No! That was improper, and it wasn't his fault!_

_She could only truly blame herself. This was part of her training, and she had failed spectacularly. Even if Arjuna trusted her and wanted to prove that… because of her inability and hesitation…_

_Snow exploded from the mountainside, causing yet another avalanche as Arjuna gracefully jumped through the air. Her heart filled with relief, but equal parts mounting shame. The archer landed perfectly on the battlefield, as if Beowulf never struck him so heavily in the gut a minute before. Standing straight, with his coat blowing in the windy mountain gale, he turned to her with his ever firm and emotionless expression._

_It pierced her, but not more than his next, calm words. "I believe it should be out of your system now. Let us continue."_

_"…What?" Anishka managed to quietly whisper, though it was not drowned in the surrounding winds. Karna looked to her quietly, then back to Arjuna as Beowulf stared at the archer in disbelief. Arjuna merely rematerialized his bow, leaving the faint trail of trickled blood on his otherwise flawless face._

_"I am ready again, Beowulf." Even as the berserker shook his head and got back into a fighting stance, the archer kept his gaze locked on the Indian woman. "Anishka. As I've informed you before, I will make no moves or attacks unless you command them. I will be helpless before the enemy."_

_Her anxiety was rising again. "Arjuna! Please! Why would-!"_

_"It's for your sake, Anishka." She turned to Karna in disbelief as he glanced towards her. In his eyes, she could see the subtle hints of his hidden emotions. It had taken her months to spot them within him and Arjuna, but there was no longer any doubt. Karna was serious, just as Arjuna was, and there would be no convincing them otherwise._

_"Enough idling," Arjuna proclaimed as he turned back towards Beowulf. The berserk, fists ready to strike, stared back firmly. "Beowulf. Once more. Let us fight."_

_Anishka's heart hammered at her chest as Beowulf nodded. "Right then. Just remember… this was all your idea."_

_His muscles tensed, while Arjuna's remained calm. He crouched briefly and shot towards the archer, but he did not even blink. Karna looked to Anishka quietly as her hand shook before her. The gap was closing, meter by meter, yet her words were frozen in her throat. Failure was knocking on her door once more as Arjuna remained a statue._

_No! She couldn't disappoint one of her heroes again! She had a duty and responsibility as a future master. It was her newfound duty to help assist them however she could and whenever they needed. To let them down would be unbecoming of her, and belittle the expectations everyone had for her._

_Struggling against her mental and emotional binds, Anishka urgently screamed._

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 63: Meeting Expectations** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Steam still drifted within the bathroom as the shower head gently dripped. The bathtub setup, a luxury request from a conceited yet deceased master, slowly drained of remaining blobs of water. A lone mat, which matched the damp fluffy blue towel on the rack, was folded and neatly placed on the lip of the bathtub. The towel's companion was still wrapped around Anishka's head to help dry her hair after a warm shower.

She needed it to help remove the lingering images of a past memory, which had returned as a dream.

Even a week later, that nightmare had been a wake-up call. She later learned to appreciate it, but only after she recovered from her own shaking nerves. Anishka had passed Arjuna's sudden test, and maneuvered him to safety without causing harm to either of them. Karna had nodded in approval. Rama had praised her.

Still, she felt ashamed for even the smallest mar on her name. A mark on her otherwise pristine image many saw of her, and one she was endeavored to keep. Many often held expectations of her, and she always strove to meet them. She hated disappointing, yet she often disappointed herself.

Staring at herself in her bathroom mirror, it would be hard for anyone to fathom she was so self-conscious. Her bronze, almost caramel skin glistened where not covered by her sapphire bra and panties which accentuated her natural beauty. Slowly, she undid the hair towel, letting the slightly damp hair flow freely down her back to complete the 'goddess-like' look which raised so many compliments. Her family teased she must be another reincarnation Lakshmi, and though she smiled at the praise, she felt otherwise.

Anishka knew she was beautiful, but she couldn't feel beautiful.

A small ornament, shimmering with its azure gem that matched her favorite bindi, dangled from her pierced bellybutton. It was a secret her family never learned about. Raised with cleanliness in mind, bellybutton piercings were seen as improper among her family, yet she went against them and obtained it with her college friends. They said it looked beautiful, and though she thought so too and still wore it, it was more of a reminder of how dishonest and unfitting she could sometimes be.

However, today wasn't the time for thoughts like that. She was finally going to become a Master of Chaldea this evening, and that would help balance the scales against the many mistakes she'd deceptively kept to herself. It would be a high honor and prestige bestowed onto her family lineage. At long last, her small wish would be granted, and she would be working alongside her childhood heroes for humanity.

The altruistic magus still had a long day ahead of her, and there was no sense wasting time. She was used to suppressing her doubts and trepidation, and so she did so again. She had a new role to fulfill, and she would perform it diligently to the best of her abilities. Staring at her reflection, she smiled to reassure herself that this would be a new beginning, and she would strive to be proper and responsible in her actions.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Anishka's room was orderly. One of Nitocris' Sunscape windows rested on the wall between her closet and the universal drink dispenser. A hybrid pinewood dresser and bookshelf for many medical theory and magecraft books. It was evenly spaced from a blue couch with a matching rug and an accompanying glass coffee table. A full-length mirror was placed on the opposite side of her blue bed. The few furniture allowed for plenty of hanging pictures and shelves for décor purposes.

Most notably, the home temple centerpiece, graciously upgraded by Rama's found furniture, sat in the center of her far wall. The classic depiction of Rama, her chosen patron god, rested among other pictures. The lone idol was of Lord Ganesha, whose elephant-like appearance was known the world over. Several other trinkets like a small bell rested on the ornate shrine.

As she finished getting ready, Anishka's eyes glanced between it and her room's video intercom display. She was well ahead of her own schedule, but she couldn't shake the jitters as she finished brushing her hair. Her only task was to choose a catalyst later, so she could ease her nervousness with the remaining time. Gazing at herself, now clothed in her master's attire she smiled as she always did seeing it; That was a far cry from her first time viewing herself in the uniform.

Though she didn't show it then, she had been terrified.

Hearing those words from Da Vinci brought a wave of shock, which was followed by growing unease she barely kept in check when Gilgamesh approached moments later. She had been jealous of her friend Gabrielle, who got to fight alongside Karna, Rama, and Arjuna… yet the responsibility opening to her was world shattering in every possible way. It was impossible to sleep that night after feeling such a heavy burden dropped upon her shoulders.

Fears and anxiety shook her core when she comprehended all those terrifying battles she'd only seen on the screens would no longer be a world away: They'd be her reality. She would be out there fighting for humanity's future, risking her life amid potential chaos. It was horrifying at first, and no doubt still a scary thought now even after being on the sidelines of a few supply sorties… but she was the only person to qualify, and she would handle dharma responsibly.

Quietly, she walked over to the small shrine and sat on the comfy rug before it. It was time for her early morning puja, a routine ritual ingrained into her soul. Born into a Brahmin family with a long history of mantra magecraft, she had somehow gotten even luckier; Her parents were lax. Though they raised her religiously with care, they made sure she understood her potential was limitless.

Despite their insistence that she may act as she pleased, she knew they both still wished to continue their proud history of healing and altruistic magecraft. Anishka Sharma was allowed to be whatever she wanted, but she still worked exceedingly hard to be their upstanding child out of respect and their happiness. It was not a difficult decision, because she saw for herself how happy her parents made others. Both her father's medical practice and her mother's outwardly perceived 'miracle healing' were as inspirational as the beloved stories they read to her every night as a child.

Carefully, she reached out and plucked the tiny bell from the shrine. She rang it gently, signaling the beginning of her worship. She chastised herself for barely keeping the small smile from her lips upon imagining Rama running into her room eagerly. It had been unnerving and unbearably stressful the first time doing puja while one of the deities she was worshiping sat beside her. She had grown used to his presence, and he had amusingly joined in a few times to wish for good fortune in his recent procedure.

After all, in puja, one invites the deity into their home.

Though she began her ritual, she could already feel his presence quickly jogging the dozen meters from his room to hers; It was a special day, so it was understandable he would come upon hearing the bell. Her concentration held and her giggle was suppressed, even as her door slid open to reveal the red-haired saber, grinning enthusiastically in his battle attire. Courteously, he quietly walked over to the seated woman and took a seat beside her.

She whispered, "Thank you for blessing me with your presence, Shri Rama."

With a grin, he nodded but remained completely silent. He stayed seated, perfectly quiet as she went through her whole routine as he watched. She was flawless with every step and meditative gesture, using the items before her as she had dutifully done throughout her life. The trinkets and pictures may have changed with age, but her devotion to Rama never wavered. If anything, they intensified ever since he came into her life like Karna and Arjuna.

That was why she would definitely offer her thanks to the pantheon for blessing her life so profoundly. She liked to believe she was doing a lot to honor him, but she often felt it was insufficient. He'd been a guiding force throughout her life, and now he was going to directly support her. Since he was her patron deity, she felt obligated to do what she could to ensure his happiness. He was already pleased with her, and often insisted just spending time with him was more than enough puja.

Still, Anishka wished she could do more for one of the most influential people her life was blessed to have.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Anishka organized her binder full of perfectly copied strategy notes while Rama chuckled on her couch. "You seem more excited this morning!"

She giggled as she closed the binder. "I can't imagine why, Shri Rama."

"Oh! Is that sass coming from you after a dedicated puja in my name?" the saber chuckled as he watched his disciple place the binder into its proper place. She gave him a slightly exasperated glance, but it only made both of them laugh. "Great! I'm glad you feel one hundred ten percent for today!"

The master-to-be smiled. "You too. I'm glad there were no complications from your saint graph procedure."

"I promised Scathach she would never live it down otherwise! There's no way I'd allow myself to feel under the weather for my disciple's Command Seal Ceremony!"

"You would have come regardless." She shook her head gently as he winked at her with a big grin.

"You bet I would! Even after an hour of you  _failing_  to respectfully persuade me to take it easy!" Anishka giggled as Rama got up and strolled towards the door.

As she went to grab her card key, she wished another silent thanks for the divine hero who helped guide her way. Though he had not helped design the specific training regime, he had designed a supplementing one to aid her development. It had been demanding and often painful, but she knew it was all with her well-being in mind. All these classes and training sessions would have overloaded most, but as a graduate from a demanding nursing school, she had kept pace well.

Still, his hopes that she would one day lift Pinaka were absolutely overboard, even if she refused to openly state such to her patron deity.

However, it was another blessing in her life to have been taught by Chaldea's three Indian legends, yet it was secretly another hidden weight to carry. As they exited her room, and she locked the door, Rama tossed her another friendly smile that warmed her heart and rattled her at the same time. Just like those three, there were many in Chaldea holding high expectations for her. Though different from Gudao and Gabrielle's own potentials, it was still pressure upon her shoulders she hid well; She was used to hiding and bearing to act appropriately.

"Are Scathach and Gabby still eating with us for breakfast?" Rama asked as they walked casually down the hall.

She nodded. "I was not told otherwise."

"Great! Let's not keep them waiting then! I want to brag to Scathach more!" She giggled, but she was always concerned whenever he boasted about her to others. Those expectations never got any easier…

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You'll be perfect later, Anishka, don't worry!" "Hey, there's today's star!" "You must be so excited! It's finally happening!"

The cafeteria was a whirlwind, and she was only trying to get her morning fruit plate. Not one to turn down friendly conversation, she respectfully greeted each employee and servant she passed both to and from the cafeteria's serving area. Usually it was a simple back and forth greeting, but sometimes she stopped momentarily to talk; That was the case with Chaldea's other three Hindus and a few talkative servants like Astolfo. After a few minutes longer than she planned, she was finally on the last dozen steps to her tab-

"Always eating healthy. You're forever a doctor's worst nightmare, Annie." That was a breath of fresh air for a greeting.

With a smile, she turned to the table by the wall and nodded to Doctor Roman as he waved happily. "Or best friend since I'm still a licensed nurse."

At the doctor's table, one of his companions chuckled, though Roman shot a light warning glare to David across from him; She presumed it was because of the fetish fantasies involving nurses. The green-haired archer, wearing a white polo and tan slacks, raised his hands teasingly, making Jekyll laugh beside him. The ever formally-dressed assassin, wearing a new silver cravat for his black suit today, pushed his glasses up by the bridge and smiled to her. "Don't mind David. You know how he is."

"Pardon? I wasn't considering making any advances on our gorgeous new master, I promise!" he quickly admitted, though Roman didn't look like he bought any of it.

Though he huffed lightly as David tossed a tiny smirk his way, Roman smiled at Anishka again. "I'd say something else, but I'm pretty sure you've heard it all from the other staff."

There was no denying that. Though she had always been fairly popular before, her fellow staff seemed far more interested after her leyshift compatibility was confirmed. Suddenly she was no longer among the Leyshift Personnel, but another Chaldean Celebrity like Gabrielle, Gudao, Roman, and a few others. It unfortunately meant that little teasing quirk about calling her 'Anushka Sharma' resurfaced. Though she unfortunately shared a name with a famous Indian actress, it could have been worse considering how common Indian surnames were.

"Thank you, Doctor Roman. I'm a bit nervous, but that's only to be expected."

"As long as you lack stage fright, you'll be fine under the spotlight. It's just an over-exaggerated ceremony." She turned to the table beside theirs as Jekyll and David looked behind them. Hans, sitting alone at the librarians' usual spot, had his nose and pen buried in that never-ending revised history series. When she spent time with him weeks ago, the blue-suited caster had decided to split it into volumes by geographic area for ease of revision.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say  _over-exaggerated_. It's a big moment! Receiving command seals that-"

" _Watered-down_  command seals in exchange for being replenish-able. Even the chant is mostly superfluous. So long as someone has perfect leyshift compatibility and is deemed by the system to have satisfactory attributes, they only need to stand in a specific spot, do  _something_ , and then the system will authorize them. We could be done in a minute if she recited a haiku _,"_  Though he scowled at the book, he looked up and tossed her a fairly blank look. "But, I suppose life isn't life without turning trivial moments into absurd fanfares…"

"Aren't you going to say at least something nice for her?" Roman sighed, giving the caster his reason to roll his eyes back.

"…So be it… I hope the prank fiends don't re-orchestrate your big day into the Battle of Britain. They shouldn't be the only ones cheering."

While Roman groaned, Anishka nodded and chuckled with the other two servants. Truth be told, Chaldean staff could never get enough of those many parties and celebrations. Every moment the facility was enjoying something, the employees were distracted from the unseen dangers that had destroyed humanity. Though many appeared fine on the outside, as a former regular employee, she knew the underlying fears many felt.

Anishka had to wonder if the servants understood just how much they truly meant to the staff.

They were idols to all, and others were fortunate enough to call some friends. Even fewer got to appreciate someone as far more special to them, yet they were far more than just supernatural fighters bringing home supplies and victories. They were often the only reason the remaining staff weren't going mad with insanity and hopelessness, even when those fears still scratched times of quiet solitude. They were the reason many continued to do their part rather than surrender, no matter how little their role was.

It was part of the reason Anishka, regardless of who the servant was in their life, would always be respectful to them; She could show that much on behalf of the staff. "Thank you, Hans. Your words of good fortune are as colorful as ever, but I appreciate them."

He simply waved it off with a scoff, but she caught the tiny smile he gave.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Anishka giggled as Rama's flailing legs disappeared at a distant intersection; Nightingale was always dutiful, but even more so to him and a few others. As much as she wanted to help him, a non-combat magus stood zero chance against a scalpel-wielding berserker. Thus, she had to leave her patron deity in the hands of his friend; She would make it up to him somehow.

The master-to-be started walking towards the Magecraft wing so she could hopefully finish her only real task in a timely manner. With her patron deity pre-occupied for likely the rest of the morning, she figured studying would be a good endeavor. Even if she could just relax, she preferred to sink it dutifully into improving herself. Unlike Gudao and Gabrielle, Anishka was usually unfazed by reading and paperwork due to the absolute nightmare that was nursing school.

If her education at the University of California in San Francisco taught her anything, it was how to drive through awful yet taxing necessities with her sanity intact.

Placing a finger to her mouth in quiet thought, a tiny habit she never got rid of, she fell into a slight daze. Everything around her was now a blur as her focused mind visualized the reading material with perfect clarity. It was her norm to blot everything else out completely in concentration. Though she was former Leyshift Personnel, it was this focus that often made her miss how the masters handled various situations. Completely adamant about responsibly fulfilling her role, she had dedicated a lot of time to studying to ensure her integration would be smooth.

That nerve-racking training session cemented that priority without any doubt.

After her latest physical training session with Rama and Karna, Anishka had been studying refined search procedures Gudao had developed with the help from others. To let it soak in, she should probably switch to backline combat strategies since she was now the most likely to be deployed in th-

Her blurred focus shattered as the world became sharper. The hallway before her was empty as she kept walking, but she now had two companions. More specifically, she had two female servants who had become far more interested with her than she would honestly like. "Hey, Annie~…"

Her eyes shot to the side nervously as Medb clasped her once limp arm. Anishka eyed her loose cream crop top and denim short shorts that hugged her tantalizing figure. Her golden orbs were locked on her with pure, teasing mischief as she slowly felt her cheeks heating up; She suppressed her embarrassed blush flawlessly. Still, she kept her calm, stopped staring at the seductive rider, and looked at the equally daring child skipping before her.

Kuro began walking backwards with her hands behind her back. Clothed in a tight, lime tank top that exposed a slither of her belly and white yoga shorts, she hummed quietly as the magus quickly sensed the corridor. Though she was relieved there was no one else, and that this was clearly an ambush, they clearly acknowledged her panicked checks. Suddenly, their matching, teasing smirks turned them into sharks.

Anishka retained most of her composure, "Hello Medb. Hello Kuro."

"Aww, so stiff," Kuro giggled as she skipped over to take Anishka's other, bare arm in her small grasp. "We just wanted to wish you good luck today!"

"It's the big day for Chaldea's new prude master!" Medb added with a lick of her lips.

Anishka sighed, knowing that teasing title would appear. "Please, Queen Medb. My priorities do not lie with sleeping with-"

"Geez! That's what confuses us!" Kuro complained as she let go of her arm to hop in front of her again. They came to a stop as Kuro placed her arms akimbo. "Look at you! Such a sexy figure yet the only time anyone gets a glimpse is at the beach! I find it hard to believe you've never flaunted it."

She was getting a bit nervous now. They never pressed this hard about it before, but her ceremony apparently changed everything. "…When the right person comes-"

"Oh. You're one of those waiting types," Medb flatly observed, though it didn't sound like an insult… or at least she hoped it wasn't. Confirming her thought, Medb let go of her arm to eye her curiously. "I just don't get the point of waiting 'responsibly'… even if that does sound like you... How do you know they're the one if they can't rock your world in bed? Wouldn't it be a total waste to fall for someone and then find out there are dead fish with more action?"

Kuro laughed. "Medb! That was funny, but I don't think that will convince her!"

"Oh, come now! I'm sure she's secretly a nympho just waiting to break out!" Medb poked as her smirk became deadly. Anishka's composure broke as Medb pushed her face closer towards hers, forcing a blush to her cheeks. "Right, Annie? I'll bet you're secretly a sex maniac that will devour the one and leave them spent!"

"Um… Medb, we're a little too close."

The little Einzbern snickered and winked. "She's blushing and changing the subject! Caught red-handed!"

"Ah! So that's it, huh?" the Irish queen taunted playfully as she placed a finger on Anishka's lips. "So all that was just deflection? Why didn't you say so!? Sheesh… to make a queen wait and guess… If I had known earlier you're just secretly as hungry as my best friend, I would hav-"

"Leave my disciple alone, you two."

It was rare Anishka heard him so steadfast, but it always gave her that boost in confidence like whenever her father rose his voice to defend her. Medb, sulking while clicking her tongue, took a step away from Anishka only so she could dryly eye Rama as he came to her side. He merely nodded to Kuro, who sighed and waved back; The gig was up. "Annie doesn't need your help discovering herself."

"Oh? You going to help her with that then?" the queen huffed, making Rama narrow his eyes. Anishka looked between the two nervously, knowing they weren't on the best of terms compared to most. Medb wasn't too fond of Rama's flat refusals for just a 'simple one-night stand.' His dedication to Sita was absolute, and all of Chaldea knew this. It actually did stop Medb's advances, but it turned to bitter interactions like she had with Scathach.

Anishka sighed. "Please, you two. Not today."

To her surprise, Medb huffed, but smirked at her. "Alright… I'm not feeling up for a verbal quarrel since I just had one with Scathach… so we'll leave it there! I'll remember this revelation though! If you ever want to let that wild side of you out… Fergus is more than happy to lend you a hand!"

"Medb." Rama warned firmly, but she was already walking off with a dismissive wave. Kuro, tossing a small apologetic smile their way, quickly followed along. As they turned down an intersection, leaving only Rama and Anishka alone in the hallway with two cleaning robots, the saber turned to her. His expression remained serious, yet it lightened ever so slightly to sympathy and worry.

Ashamed, she turned away from his look as he sighed. "Annie… You can't let them do that to you. You can't be a doormat."

"They can believe what they wish, Shri Rama… I'm fine with it…" She had whispered the last part so the distant robots couldn't hear.

Rama folded his arms across his chest. "Then you've taken a step back from this weekend."

Her shame grew, but she couldn't lie to him… not her patron deity, who she's always believed in. Slowly, she nodded her head with guilt, making him sigh and scratch his forehead. "I know it's difficult for you, so I won't push further. Especially not on your big day."

She looked to him quietly, and they began walking together. He clicked his tongue, shook his head, and mumbled. "…You're not wrong, Anishka. Don't feel you are for being like that."

"I just don't know, Shri Rama…" she whispered back. She withheld the urge to hug herself so as not to visibly show weakness… Anishka was supposed to be prim and proper for her mother and father who always believed her to be. Regardless of who she was, their loving words often reminded she was their perfect angel. Yet here she was, hiding her 'impurities' while so many servants were being accepted for all their quirks; But she was no historic hero, and she would not be privileged with that leeway.

She flinched lightly as Rama'a reassuring hand rubbed her shoulder. "We'll just give it more time, Anishka. I'm sure everyone will understand when the time comes. It will just be a laughable memory for you then and you'll be chastising yourself for not coming forward sooner!"

"…I hope so," she nodded quietly.

He smiled at her with that encouraging grin she loved. "Cheer up! It's your big day, and I'll be with you for… uh, most of it. Now that I think about it… I should probably get back to Nightingale before she rips my head off for running after you like that… but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to my disciple!"

"I'll still rip your head off and sew it back on." The berserker's voice was so unnervingly close as she came out of spirit form, even Anishka flinched. Wearing a set of red scrubs that matched her furious eyes, she glared at Rama as he nervously chuckled. It was now Anishka's turn to rub his shoulder in reassurance.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like the other departments, the mages also had shared storage areas that resembled warehouses. They were basic, forgoing any sense of aesthetic design for straightforward utility. The ceiling lights were dimmer than most in Chaldea to save energy. Large, blank beige walls with matching partitions divided the one Anishka currently walked through, forming sections and a makeshift hallway. She reached the last door-less room in the storage area which was equal in size to its companions.

Pausing at the door, she peered inside. There were covered tables in the center of the room, forming a small cluster that left the walls bare. Several dated items, whether done through science, magecraft, or both, rested atop the blue cloth covered tables. Tiny cards informed guests of potential dates and eras the items belonged. She had been in this room only a few times in her stay, and never for long like many others due to its simplicity.

"Right on time." She smiled towards the only other individual in the room. Dressed in his battle attire, Paracelsus stood by one of the tables holding a hand-carved totem pole in one hand. He nodded to her and gently put the tiny artifact back onto a table with other wooden items. "Ready to pick your trump card?"

"I hope I choose a correct one. I don't want Gabby to tease me about summoning a craft coin for my first attempt." They chuckled as she gazed around. "I hope I don't take up much of your time."

"Take your time, Anishka," Paracelsus reassured with his friendly smile. "This is your big day. I would have just been experimenting with drink mixing otherwise."

As she learned from many of Gabrielle's rants, a proper catalyst raised the chances of a specific servant, but it has to have meaning to make it guaranteed. A stone from an old temple a famous hero visited could raise the chances, but not as greatly as something special they owned; That stone could summon another spirit, or a craft coin corresponding to that event instead. That was the downfall with using only dated catalysts as opposed to a guaranteed one.

However, Chaldea guaranteed catalysts were few and far between; The cords of friendship between Enkidu and Gilgamesh were the first in months. Even if dated potential catalysts were common, Gabrielle and Gudao usually avoided them. To the amusement of many, the two called dated catalysts 'Quartz Trash Cans' because of their painfully high chance of throwing a craft coin. It was a long shot, but these were the only catalysts she had to choose from.

Quietly, she had approached the tables and gazed upon the wooden artifacts first. The totem looked like something out of a tourist store due to its preservation. The rest were scattered remnants that didn't really catch her attention. Even the next table, holding bones and animal parts for phantasmal beasts, didn't seem too promising either. The third had a bunch of assorted items including a peculiar plow blade, but nothing too curious on first glance.

She sighed lightly. "Paracelsus. Do you have any recommendations for me? Most seem ordinary, but looks can be deceiving."

"Unfortunately, that's not the case this time around," Paracelsus smiled sympathetically. "Most of the recent sorties were to earlier ages. Their origins are questionable at best, even if they contain light traces of residual magical energy. The most promising are on the weapons table."

Passing a peculiar selection of fossilized remains of random plants, animals, or carvings, she followed the caster to an assortment of very intricate pieces of weapons and armor. None were intact, yet the smallest pieces on selection were elaborate. Whether with golden etchings or intact helm plumes, these items would make any veteran stand out among their peers in a battle line. With higher readings of residual mana and more accurate estimated dates on their cards, they were definitely the most promising not to turn into a coin.

Paracelsus pointed towards a very worn and barely intact leather cuirass resting in the center. Even in its poor condition, she could tell it must have been dazzling in its full splendor. "This one in particular has the most potential. It's been dated to the years of the Trojan War, so it may summon any number of them. I asked Hector for his opinion, but he said he was unsure who wore it."

The caster suddenly chuckled, making Anishka turn to him curiously. He turned back to her with an amused expression. "Pardon me… It's just one thing he said in particular. It went roughly…  _Achilles sure didn't wear this. I'd know. I remember what he kicked my ass in!"_

Anishka didn't know what she laughed at harder: Paracelsus' attempt at mimicking Hector, or the idea the lazy Trojan Hero would say something so blunt like that. Laughing beside her, he looked across the table briefly before smiling at her. "Although… you're the most peaceful of the masters. I'm not sure if you'd want to summon a warrior as your first attempt. Please pardon me if I presumed too much."

While giggling lightly, she smiled at him. "I never wish to harm another person, but I will not deny we are in war and dharma must be adhered. Heroes like you are fighting to save humanity. I will never impede them unless it's a questionable path and better alternatives are possible… but you're right. I prefer the path of peace."

Paracelsus smiled and nodded at her, but it did raise the doubts again. Her pacifist ways were easy to accomplish while supporting from Chaldea, but it would be tested on the battlefield. Arjuna had been very blunt about how she was a master, and her hesitation could cost an ally dearly instead. Her own beliefs would be tested, but she hoped she would find a possible answer amid the fog.

Distracting herself from her growing concerns, she gazed back at the table with fossilized remains. Slowly, she walked over to it to examine the options. There were a few insects and a possible skull from what looked to be a dinosaur; Was there another possible rider like Quetzalcoatl who used dinosaurs? The dates were vast and varied, but they were all relatively recent fossils dating from early human history.

However, none were ringing a bell here either.

Feeling deflated, she stared past the fossilized remains of plants and saw a rock slab with the imprint of a lotus. Though it was a potential catalyst, it was the flower itself that made her curious. It was a flower her whole family loved, and she used to enjoy looking at it one whenever she got the chance.

Lotus were beautiful flowers, always seeming pure compared to the dirty ponds they bloomed in. They visually purified an otherwise murky pond, which was why her parents often called her their 'little lotus.' It was partly because her origin was purification, but it was mostly because no matter what she did, she was perfect in their eyes. However, she wondered if that would still hold true if they knew how far her petals dipped into those questionable waters.

If only she hadn't taken that international study to the states, she wouldn't have…

Who was she trying to lie to? She suspected she wasn't the pure and perfect woman her parents praised even before she took that extracurricular belly dancing class on curious impulse. It had been a whim to go on that little date with her friend. Though trivial and easy to pass off for most, Anishka had tested uncertain waters with a deep and passionate kiss. Her friend insisted they left it at that, and believed they should just pass it off as an experimental whim.

Nevertheless, being intimately interested with women since adolescence was not a whim of any sort for Anishka. The master-to-be had been conflicted. Though she didn't think it was immoral or wrong, some of the acts and laws she's seen against them stated otherwise. She didn't want to be judged so brutally, nor did she want her parents' beautiful image of her to shatter because of her views… So she suppressed it, and told no one.

Truthfully, she had a few fleeting crushes on guys before, but the vast majority were with beautiful women. Knowing full well her country criminalized the acts, she had tried to convince herself she was just mistaken, but it was not just a phase. She's dated a few men to try and convince herself, though it never felt... right. It only got so far before they believed she was only sympathy dating them. Yet she strove to keep up a 'normal' appearance while trying to sort her own feelings out. Hiding her confusion from everyone out of fear was routine, even from her loving parents.

It was why her medical education abroad felt like night and day. Spending time in university, she finally saw a window of acceptance she had never perceived before. San Francisco was filled with so many mixed couples, placing her at ease. Pairs were openly displaying their chosen love, regardless of gender, and it bolstered her confidence. It was only when she returned to India, during easily the worst year of her life, that she was reminded how many often threw rocks at that window.

Even in Chaldea, she didn't feel as safe. Anne and Mary were low-key about their relationship, but even still she'd overhear occasional disgruntled conversations from the remaining few employees in Chaldea who despised 'wrong-sexuality.' There used to be more, and they gave the one openly gay man in Chaldea a rough time before he lost his life during the Fuyuki Incident. Even if Chaldea seemed more open minded, they were on another tier as servants while she was just a regular person, and thus an 'easier' target...

Even if she was used to be gossiped about, she feared what could be if- "Anishka... are you alright?"

Snapping out of her trance, she looked to Paracelsus with an apologetic smile that hid her usual, internal dismay. "…I'm fine, Paracelsus. Just dismayed about catalysts."

This was not the time to think about her lifelong problem. She needed to choose a catalyst and stop inconsiderately squandering another's time.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Studying had gone smoothly and served as a fair distraction from her earlier, troubled thoughts. Even if it was sometimes grueling, studying was almost meditation to her. She could lose herself in the words and enter Zen. It provided a small comfort for her current lack of a catalyst. She would return later to pick one alone, and had profusely apologized to Paracelsus for possibly wasting his time.

That would have to come after her usual schedule though. With her long, white master's coat under one arm, she walked down the hallway. She never wished to keep her father waiting, so her step was firm and quick. Still, she smiled pleasantly to robots, employees, and servants as they passed; They knew by her pace she had her usual place to be. However, an occasional few would still stop for a brief chat, and she was glad her father wouldn't mind any delays.

Approaching a main corridor, she heard familiar laughter and felt her smile turn genuine. Within an instant, the uniformed Anton and Tyler walked across, chatting to each other animatedly while holding stacks of archive folders. She smiled at them, silently enjoying how far Anton had come from being reclusive and socially reserved. The strawberry blonde only grew the courage to talk to her after he and Frankenstein became a couple. More recently, she had been surprised he was so open regarding his intimidated and self-depreciative outlook back then.

If only she had the courage to be honest about herself too.

If they had come by, she wouldn't have minded talking to them. They had a sort of kinship as Chaldean Celebrities; She could talk to them at the evening ceremony party instead. As she approached the corridor and allowed a robot to pass, she walked quietly in the opposite direction towards her destination. Instead of talking to them, she waved to another familiar face who may want to chat.

With her uniform's tie just a little loose, Delaqua walked along the opposite side of the post-lunch hallway with a silver thermos. She eyed the master-to-be's coat and tossed a friendly smile and wave. "One last private word with the father before you get the crown?"

She giggled back and nodded. "I'd be a poorly raised daughter if I didn't."

"And you're anything but that. The incline is a decent warmup too," she supplied quickly as they walked passed; It seems she had somewhere to be. "I hope the walk isn't slippery today."

"Me too. I'll talk to you later," the Indian woman waved with a smile as they parted further. She offered another small greeting soon after to some of Tyler's gaming friends, who were very engrossed in their conversation about the Arcade nearing completion. Further ahead, she heard Boudica and Medea's laughter as Naomi sprinted across an intersection, likely because the orderly supervisor was somehow late.

Despite the significance of the war, it was these glimpses of spontaneous moments, no matter how small, that warmed their home. Just living like regular people in a big, family-like community took a load off the shoulders and did wonders for the sanity. Without a doubt, the simplicity of every day interactions was cherished by every employee in some way. From her promotion onward, her moments added significantly more servants too. She was resolved to do her part to keep all of these cherished memories safe.

Still, it was disheartening not all memories with the staff were sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like she did every day, to the best of her ability, she trudged through the snowy outdoors. Getting acclimated to the high altitude was difficult at first, but she had grown used to it like the other employees. The lower oxygen made it tedious, but the snow made it a pilgrimage. However, this was a trek she would not dare miss when capable.

The flurries were lighter today, making her smile in the warm, diffused glow of the afternoon as she crested the hill. Quietly, the gently crunching of snow offered the only noise as she walked amongst the many graves. They used to be kept clean and orderly only by Lord El-Melloi II whenever he went on a smoke break, but other servants had begun helping in their own visits; She always did before she left. Alone among the silent neighborhood, she walked peacefully and humbly until she reached a slightly bigger grave than most.

"Hi, Babuji," Anishka smiled as she knelt down before the grave. Reaching into her long coat, she pulled out a small plastic cup and placed it on the grave. She then took out a tiny water bottle and poured a bit into it. When he was alive, her father always joked about the dangers of dehydration, so she made sure to continue the funny childhood tradition of bringing him water. "I'm a little late, but I hope you'll forgive me. It's finally my big day. I've been studying diligently and ensuring I'm as prepared as I can be."

Silence answered her, and she gazed briefly out at the snow range. The wind made no sound, and the flurries lightly clung to her hair to look like sparkles on a goddess. Her smile faded only slightly. "…I hope you'll be there watching me today. I hope you'll be smiling at your little lotus."

A frown slowly formed as she placed the bottle of water in the snow. Her onyx eyes seemed just a bit dimmer as she recalled how her father never did smile after she returned from school that spring. It's the season for flower to bloom, yet the first ones had only wilted on her mother's fresh grave. Her father, always the smiling man, never was as bright after she was taken by a rare water-dwelling amoeba that attacked her brain; There was almost no warning. Despite the tragedy, he still insisted she return to school and build the happy future that they wished for her.

She giggled, but it was strained. "I'm thankful Mister Animusphere's accepted you in place of Mataji… That he also accepted me after you requested I work here after graduation. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't become a master today. Lord Ganesha has blessed us many times."

Gazing up into the clouds, she let the flurries fall towards her. Her father had joined out of blind hope. This was a facility that was supposed to make wishes come true, so humanity could always prosper. The Animuspheres paid well, even if the intent wasn't what he thought it was back then; At least it did something more spectacular now, especially after their dark secret involving artificial babies.

Her father was not happy about that revelation, and neither was she. Between Olga's promise and their family tradition of loving and forgiving everyone, they stayed. She remained one of their medical interns. He continued working as a regular doctor, trying his best to find medicinal cures for humanity after believing he failed her mother. They would still spend family time together, but it was never quite the same; His eyes were dull and lost until…

"…Do you remember that day? You brought me here to see if the blizzard finally cleared. I liked to believe you were still optimistic… That you were still excited to be able to do your part for humanity. The snow fell like today…"

She never did like to recall that moment, but she did today, if only because of that one last gift. A tear raced down her cheek as a wistful smile shook on her lips. "…but you smiled again. After years, I finally saw your real smile again."

Lev had set off the bombs, and Anishka was working frantically to heal as many injured as she could. She had been healing the wound of another Leyshift Personnel when her father dashed back into those awful flames. With purpose and intent, he had made trip after trip bringing wounded employees back for her to heal. A late detonation took his life as he was trying to help save others. Her father was a hero of the Fuyuki Incident, or so Doctor Roman often praised to her.

Yet all she wanted to remember was that last, proud smile he gave her for how diligently she tried to help.  _"If your mother could see you…! I'm going back to save more, Annie!"_

Another tear ran down her cheek. "Babuji… I promise… I promise you'll be proud of me! I'll make Mataji, and our family proud! I'll do everything to make sure I'll be a responsible master, so please…!"

She smiled sadly at the grave of her beloved father as another tear fell. "…Please forgive your confused daughter for failing you… Forgive me for not having the courage to tell either of you anything. I… I didn't want either of you to lose that shine in your eyes… I didn't want to disappoint anyone…"

It was supposed to be a hopeful, simple talk, but her own worries had gotten in the way. She mentally scolded herself and sniffled, but wiped the tears away. Anishka wanted to believe they would have loved her as they loved everyone, but she didn't want to test it with her supposed imperfections. Now, she was far too late, and she still lied to herself and everyone on more than just her image. Spending the last few moments in silence, she quietly repeated her request for forgiveness.

Minutes passed, and she finally retrieved her items and stood up. "See you at the ceremony, Babuji… I'll be back tomorrow too. Hopefully I won't cry again… I know you hate it when I cry."

After turning to leave, she looked up and met with the ever-firm eyes of an Indian legend, waiting by the edge of the graveyard. She walked towards Karna, who stood in his own black overcoat with red accents and matching formal pants. His eyes remained on her as she wiped the freezing tear trails, uncaring that he may have witnessed; He and Rama were the only ones who figured out the complete truth, but she still wished to keep it secret.

"I hope that won't be the start of a cold," Karna noted, though she knew it was in good faith. She smiled lightly at him as he walked towards her. "They will be proud, as I'm sure they always were."

"Thank you…" she replied quietly, even if she doubted the truth of those words. "I hope so too."

"I know so. You have come a long way with training. All you lack is real experience, but we've done what we can to ensure you got a better head start than Gabrielle."

If there was anything she was relieved about, it was that. The two masters had refined her training to touch on topics Gabrielle wished she learned or asked about before her induction. Everything from strategies, ethical situations, and mental closure after dramatic events was coached to her… but as Karna said, the battlefield will be the last and most unforgiving teacher. She hoped she was ready for that class. "You've done so much for me."

Karna offered a smile. "You are a flower of India, remember? It is only right we let another Indian bloom as she should. Your summoning will mark the beginning."

"I don't have a catalyst," she responded with a nervous chuckle. "I might not get a servant..."

"If you think that way, you will disappoint," Karna lectured flatly, making her nod with a sigh. Still, his smile remained reassuring. "You're not the fiery Gabrielle, who surges forth on impulsive resolve… Nor the earthen Gudao, whose calm determination offers firm ground amongst the storm. You are Anishka, magus of water, a healer of problems. Your wisdom washes away the problems at hand to gift others what they need."

With that, Karna began walking away while she quietly followed. There was no need for her to say anything, for she knew. He had a way of seeing what no one else could in the hearts of all, but had been using it in more considerate ways than he had before. What was left to her imagination was whether he was answering her lingering concerns, or addressing something else that…

It clicked differently. As he turned back to look at her slowly growing smile, she quickly analyzed at least one solution. It may not be the biggest she's had, but it was at least a large one of the day. Even if it wasn't herself, she would do what she could to at least make a difference for someone. Anishka needed to check again if there was a fitting catalyst using a new criterion her mind was brewing.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Outside the Summoning Chamber, robots were keeping the small refreshment tables properly organized while staff and servants mingled around the entrance. Dressed in her own designed master's uniform, she was left mostly alone after Rama had walked inside to take his place. There was still ten minutes until the ceremony, but Anishka quietly waited where the other two masters agreed to meet. From here they would walk in together on the red carpet, just like they did with Gabrielle.

It would be smooth and simple, so she thought of nothing but rehearsing her own tiny speech. While doing so, she glanced towards the room's entrance, past many battle-clad servant dressed as a full reminder of her new position among them. Through the crowd, she caught the gaze of the Indian archer, who stared back at her calmly. Still, she internally squirmed under his much more intense stare until he quietly nodded to her and walked inside.

Anishka sighed to herself and quietly fiddled with her fingers. She had made great and encouraging bonds between all the Indian legends, but she felt her friendship with Arjuna was on unsteady ground. Ever since she glanced him smirking strangely that one night, he seemed to be more aware of her presence. It was unnerving, and his training sessions had been forward and blunt which took her off guard.

All she could do was hope Rama's reassurance was right, and that he would be back to normal now that she was their master. "Hey Annie!"

She shivered slightly in surprise as Gabrielle's hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to her friend, whose bright smile warmed her cheeks. The battle-clad Scathach nodded to her with a small smile before walking towards the entrance. Further away, Mashu shared a quick kiss with Gudao before she too waved at her and ran to the entrance; Anishka was glad she looked healthy considering how often she was fatigued recently. Gudao approached while Gabrielle gave Anishka a warm hug which she appreciated far more than the master knew.

Gabrielle broke apart and rocked on her feet. Anishka noticed she looked a little different. "…New haircut?"

"Yeah! Isn't it nice?" she asked happily. Her hair looked roughly the same, but it felt less… calculated than usual. Specialized robots always handled haircuts, but this seemed different. "Chaldea has actual barbers now, and at my suggestion too!"

Anishka blinked in confusion; She wasn't aware anyone was trying to pick up the vocational skill. It was likely a servant, but who? Gudao simply chuckled while Gabrielle grinned. "I know, right? A year with robot haircuts was driving me nuts! I don't know how any of you did it for so long!"

"Well… they're very precise, but they do make me a bit nervous," she smiled. Robots and precision went hand in hand, but there were just some things that were better with the human touch. "Maybe not as nervous as taking an oath for over a hundred heroes… but a bit uneasy sometimes."

With a reassuring smile, Gudao shrugged. "Just be yourself. Don't fret over what others might think or see before it really gets to you."

"…Yeah. I guess that would be true, no?" she asked rhetorically, though the other two were thankfully unaware.

She looked at the two as they nodded to her in agreement. They've both been through terrible moments with the servants, and Gudao doubly so. She'd secretly glimpsed on her private screen occasional times Gabrielle would cry herself to sleep or Gudao would remain awake hours longer in self-blame induced frustration; Their trauma was discreetly suppressed, but sometimes bubbled to the surface. Still, they pushed on in their own ways and managed to find ways to smile genuinely day after day, and everyone else helped play a part in that.

Would she be as strong as them?

It worried her. That was going to be part of her life now, and she had to follow dharma. She would shame herself and her family for not doing her own fated part, yet the road ahead was only more daunting because of it. No amount of psychological training or preparation would brace her for the emotional hardships she's only glimpsed Gudao and Gabrielle enduring.

However, she was thankful she wasn't going to go through it alone. She was happy the number of shoulders she could lean on was growing. Anishka smiled. "…Thank you."

"Ah, of course, Annie!" Gabrielle smiled as she hugged her friend again. "We're going to watch over each other! A real magus, a kinda bad magus, and a pretty bad magus!"

"I'm the kinda bad one, right?" Gudao teased, making Gabrielle puff her cheeks, release her hug and swat at her best friend. He dodged it. "Nice try, Gudako."

"We both know I'm the better mage, Gudork!" Gabrielle scolded and flailed, though they were both laughing. Seeing two mages so close was a rarity, which made watching them that much more special; She learned their families had even lived next door to each other and formed an equally strong bond. The two never cared about how 'true' Clock Tower mages looked down at their rather basic abilities and attitudes. They were happy and free being who they were, and it made her envious.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Silence fell upon the crowded room as the trio walked along the rarely used red carpet. It was always surprising how many could fit in the summoning chamber, but it was a large room which often used mood lighting. Split to form a walkway for the carpet, the crowd was divided into two, just like with the previous ceremony. All remained standing, though the spacious room allowed everyone to spread out while complimenting height considerations.

Anishka gazed to catch the many glances aimed her way. So many servants who she had met… So many who understood more about her, and vice versa… Though their opinions of her varied, they placed their trust in her now, just as she would for them. She glanced the enthusiastic stares of Chaldea's children, the observing gaze of Gilgamesh, and the flash of George's camera. So many eyes upon her, but she remained composed and walked with purpose.

At the end of the carpet, Da Vinci, Tesla and Roman smiled on one side of the carpet while waiting by the control panel. At the other side, Rama, Arjuna, and Karna stood regal and mighty while watching her approach. Her patron deity smiled at her with Karna, but she was surprised even Arjuna had the tiniest hints of pride and satisfaction on subtly upturned lips; She was glad Rama was right. The saber chuckled, breaking the once silent room. "Walking tall! That's my disciple!"

"Your big moment has arrived, Anishka!" Roman greeted as Gudao and Gudako took their places on the sides of the console. Anishka quickly shook hands with the six, though Rama warmly, yet embarrassingly, pulled her into a brief hug. The room chuckled as Anishka brought her surprised blush under control. Quietly, she stepped up to the console, where the biometric lever waited for action. Roman chuckled, "I hope you have a speech?"

"Nothing too long," she began as she cleared her throat. To her surprise, Da Vinci handed her a small microphone, which was already on. Mouthing a thank you, she turned around at the console which acted as a small, raised stage. She looked over the many servants and employees and breathed gently.

"Two months ago I was just another employee. A talented magus, but just another employee doing my part for humanity like many of you," she began quietly yet firmly. "Today I take an oath to continue that task in the field. It is nothing to be taken lightly, and not a choice given, but it is a duty I have accepted. It intimidates me, and I'm inexperienced compared to Gudao and Gabrielle… but it will not dissuade me. As the Fiftieth Master of Chaldea, I have a responsibility of helping the other masters and servants protect our future."

Rama smiled brightly at her words, but this was no graduation speech. She wanted it to be quick yet loud, but also to encourage heself. "I have so many to thank for where I am now… My parents, my friends, and my coworkers. I owe a lot to the countless servants who offered me their advice and guidance. I hope you keep that hand extended, not so I can cling in desperation, but to hold strong as we walk into the future we'll make together. Thank you for blessing me with your trust, and I swear to do my upmost to never prove it misplaced."

Anishka bowed, bringing the audience into an applause as Roman leaned over to the impulsive master. "See? That's how you make a speech, Gabby."

Giggling as Gabrielle pouted at Roman, Anishka handed the microphone to a laughing Da Vinci. Rama quickly ran up and patted her shoulder enthusiastically, making her smile as she faced the Fate Summoning System. The crowd fell quiet as she raised her arm and stretched her fingers wide. The system hummed to life as prana surged through its circuits, but this would be one of the few times she held no doubt; She would succeed here so she may do her part to help Chaldea.

**Please heed my words,**  
**My hope creates your bodies,**  
**And your aid creates my destiny.**  
**Together, let us heal the future of humanity!**  
**When all seems dim, we shall help each other!**

**I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world!**  
**That I shall defeat all evil in the world!**  
**Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,**  
**Gift me the power to help the Guardians of the Scales!**

Pain shot up her arm and centralized in her hand, but she held firm. Her magic circuits groaned, but she gasped at the system's acceptance, shown as a bright light emanating from the back of her hand. The searing pain subsided alongside the shining light as three red command seals formed on the back of her hand, similar yet different to the other masters' own ones. The shield-like marks glowed faintly as a smile grew on her face. Covering her mouth with her other hand, she whispered a silent thank you as the audience erupted into cheers.

"Yes! We're the Terrific Trio now!" Gabrielle laughed as she leapt onto the stage to hug her friend. Gudao and Roman groaned at the name while Fou quickly scampered onto the stage to climb up Anishka's back. It perched on her shoulder as Gabrielle released her hug, then gently licked her face in a show of acceptance. She giggled and pet the fluffy critter. "Now for your first summoned servant!"

"Don't jinx her, Gabby. It's not an absolute catalyst," Gudao groaned into his hand. Anishka imagined he was reliving all the other jinxes she inadvertently caused him.

"Which one did you choose?" Gabrielle asked curiously. The impulsive master followed the new one's gaze towards Karna, who walked quietly to the center of the room. As promised, he placed the chosen catalyst onto the ground, making the younger female master scrunch her eyebrows as he undid the covers. "…A plow blade?"

Anishka only smiled and nodded hopefully, though everyone else looked a little perplexed and curious. Of all the items available though, this one had the most potential for her. Using Karna's subtle guidance, she had used her intuition to search for a properly dated catalyst. From there, it was just a matter of hope and luck, but she was hopeful for this ancient plow if combined with her biometric data.

As Karna returned, a humming Da Vinci stepped up to the console and pressed the proper buttons. The system's upgrades made distributing quartz and using energy a bit more efficient. Even the biometric lever's hatch received a tiny advancement in the form of a glass hatch that flew open to allow its extension. With a nod and wink, Da Vinci gestured to the lever as Fou hopped onto the console. "Whenever you're ready, Annie."

Without hesitation to prevent herself from generating any self-doubt, she grabbed the lever, allowing it to scan her od signature, circuits, and more. Swiftly, she activated the system as the saint quartz pedestals absorbed their rainbow stones. The energy from the saint quarts shot to the center, formed the ball of energy, and created the summoning circle. The catalyst plow dissolved within the swirling central ball of energy, gone to the world in order to send a request to the Throne of Heroes.

The crowd fell silent. If the orbs remained colorless, then a craft coin was going to pop- The orbs took on a rainbow hue, causing premature cheers to erupt from the audience; Anishka was relieved. Without a single doubt, the audience watched as the balls spun, speeding up until they imploded inwards as they had so many countless times. All that remained, was to see what her catalyst had given.

It was a stretch, and a slim chance, but Anishka still dared. Though she couldn't muster the same courage for her own problems, she wished for the best with others. She hoped to pay respect and gratitude to those who helped make her who she is. Therefore, it was only right that she attempted to do the impossible for her patron deity. The odds were stacked against her, but they were already proving true. It could be anyone since it was a wild, residual-prana-infused plow…

But fate smiled as often as it frowned. Anishka felt the palpable presence that raised eyebrows. The blinding prana light was still fading, and yet it grew clear. It was warm and inviting, yet felt absolutely divine. It would have made Anishka gasp if she hadn't already done so upon seeing the silhouette.

Fate had tipped its hat as the twin-tailed servant's silhouette gained color. Hues of fiery red and gold mixed along the meagerly clad young woman. Red hair and matched curious and adjusting eyes that glanced in confusion around the room. The fair-skinned woman appeared from the fading light as murmurs and excitement grew among the audience. It only seemed to unnerve her fur- Her eyes widened and quivered. "…Rama?"

Anishka turned to her patron deity, making her teary eyed as she watched him slowly approach his wife in a stunned stupor. "…Sita…  **Sita!"**

He ran towards her in a sudden burst, but quickly slowed down. The saber came to a halt before her and fell to his knees with eyes lowered to the ground, mixed with brimming happiness and lingering guilt. "Sita...! I'm- Forgive me! What I did was...! It was... Sita I-!"

 **"Rama!"**  Shattering his loss of words to Anishka's relief, the stunned archer broke her trance to throw herself at him. She casted her net, throwing her arms around him so she may bury her head in the crook of his neck. She was still likely shaken and confused, but the growing waterfall of tears exclaimed loudly. They flowed quickly as Rama slowly returned her embrace. He gently rocked her as he closed his eyes; It was a far different tale from when they met in the Fifth Singularity. "It's okay, my love... You're here... I'm just so happy it's you."

Breaking his hug slightly and swiftly, Rama pushed their lips together. His kiss was needy, but it was a taste her patron deity hadn't savored in too long. Their body were locked, and their eyes squinted to dam their tears. Their overjoyed whimpers and gasps were their only sounds; The two lovers were reunited, grasped in each other's desperate arms, yielding to each other while shunning the world. They broke for air, barely murmuring their names before their lips silenced each other with another loving caress.

The cheers were absolutely deafening, and even Karna was showing a rare grin as he clapped for the sight. Gabrielle hugged Anishka while sending her praises, but she merely rubbed her watery eyes and smiled. Glancing towards a few servants who made a hesitant approach, she smiled further. Nightingale, Medea, and Scathach quietly approached, keeping close eyes on the two for any signs the procedure had gone wrong.

Medea's rule breaker disconnected Tara's curse, but it couldn't remove it outright. That's where Nightingale's proposed procedure came into play; Medea could temporarily disable it, but the saint graph surgery would remove the risk entirely. So far, it seemed it worked out perfectly for Rama, but now they likely needed to repeat the process for Sita. It saddened her their first reunion would be cut a little short, but if it guaranteed they'd stay together, she was positive Rama would understand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Da Vinci offering her a big thumb up. "Congrats, Annie~! You now hold the record for most emotional summoning to date~!"

Anishka gazed to Gudao and Roman who grinned at her, then turned to Karna and Arjuna. The archer wore a tiny smile, sending her into further relief as Karna nodded to her in approval. In the background, she was momentarily distracted by Mata Hari and Marie squealing over the development. She giggled at them, but turned back as Arjuna quietly nodded to her. "Well done, master… but you're still not done yet."

Right, even before the possible procedure, she was being rude. Nodding, she turned back to her patron deity as the approached servants talked with them. Sita looked a bit uncertain, but Rama continued to hold her close and reassure. Anishka smiled at them, glad that she had been able to help make something so honestly perfect; She would make her Satyanarayan Puja tomorrow extra long as thanks. The relieved, newly-made master walked off the stage and approached with the original two.

Scathach stepped out of the way as Rama turned to her with the brightest grin she'd ever seen. Tears still gently fell from his shining eyes, but he hardly cared as he whispered to his wife to make her turn towards them. They stood up, as he held her gently from behind like she may leave at any second. Their red eyes stared towards her, one with total pride, and the other in growing appreciation. Sita smiled and sniffled, "Rama told me you're the one responsible?"

"I am, Shri Sita." While Gabrielle and Gudao smiled at her side, Anishka bowed to her with hands clasped together in namaste. While bending, she reached out with one hand and touched Sita's foot, making her gasp in surprise while Rama chuckled. Returning her hand to reform the respectful gesture, she offered the most picturesque smile to the now smiling woman. "I am Anishka Sharma, one of your masters in Chaldea. I'm greatly honored to be in your presence."

Rama laughed. "See? Very respectful and devoted! You'll love her, I promise! She's adorable when she bumbles around and wonderful an- Ah, right, there are other masters too!"

Gudao and Gabrielle only laughed at being momentarily forgotten, all while Anishka thanked Lord Ganesha for blessing her first step on the road ahead.

* * *

_**Small Note:**  When Sita is officially released, the last scene may be subject to future change. She is the first and last exception of adding a servant not in the JP gacha._


	65. Fragment 64: What Do You See?

Club Cove was filled with cheer and good will. The disco ball was alight, spinning and scattering light across the room. Their merriness and laughter could be an affronting taunt to Solomon, a show that his plan raised no crippling dissonance. Celebrating the addition of their newest master, the Chaldeans mingled amongst voiceless music that boomed from the club's speakers. Some wandered in and out to the boardwalk where the buffet line was preparing dinner. Others found alternative means to pass the time while robots hovered around with tie-over appetizers.

Regardless of how Arjuna passed the time, he did so appropriately while upholding a proper image. After all, any and every glance could be scrutinizing his perfection.

Swirling the wine glass in his hands, the still battle-clad archer remained seated with perfect posture. Though the patrons around him at the club's bar were indulging in alcohol, he was content with his glass of sparkling cider. The golden liquid remained mostly untouched, with barely a hint where his lips touched the glass. Though he truly felt proud and happy for the third master, his expression remained neutral, and he remained satisfied with letting the party happen around and without him.

"I said I'll consider it, Medb!" "Do more than that! I'm serious about this! Really serious!" "Can I just drink in peace with Diarmuid!?"

Briefly, he glanced towards the nearest patrons who joined him at the aquarium bar. Many had changed into more comfortable clothes, and the two Irish lancers were no exception. The seat beside him had been previously empty, but it had been suddenly occupied by Medb in her skimpy white bikini. As her pestering continued, she clutched onto the sleeve of Cu's lime and coconut Hawaiian shirt, which in turn made him pinch the bridge of his nose with two fingers. His other hand's fingers drummed against the side of his blue board shorts.

On his other side, Diarmuid, wearing an ebony short-sleeved rashguard and jade trunks, signaled for Lex to refill both their drinks just as Medb left with a pout, only mildly satisfied. Content that peace had been restored, Arjuna turned back to his drink; Not that he had much intent on drinking it. Nearly ten minutes after he first got it, and he only took one measly sip while so many drowned in alcohol around him.

While he could just leave and skip dinner, the party was only just starting. As one of the servants Anishka confided in, it was only respectful he stayed and provide more kind words when a window allowed; Currently, she was being bombarded, and he did not wish to overwhelm her. However, he was not currently interested in socializing and preferred his solitude, so he found himself at the bar as opposed to a crowded table.

To pass the time, he had been gazing into the feint reflection endlessly like an unread novel. His own onyx eyes stared back at him endlessly for the past hour. His perfect, mirror image stood out vibrantly before him, piercing into him as he did the same with his gaze. Quiet in his trance, he stared into the glass and let the liquid slosh and swirl again while maintain his perfect poise.

Arjuna's judging eyes stared back from his own reflection.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 64: What Do You See?** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Thanks for your best wishes, but please give my disciple some room for now!" Rama's voice shouted from behind him. Arjuna did not wish to turn around, but he was curious.

Lights and movement swirled on the curved surface as he adjusted the glass slowly. He felt dismissal and discontent sail through him upon seeing Karna's reflection. Dressed once more in his formal black suit with red accents, he talked with Siegfried near his subject of interest. Finally, after a mental scowl, he positioned the glass to catch a proper glimpse of a large booth further away as the liquid swirled within.

The crowd was dispersing from the area for now, yet he'd have to wait further; That was fine, because he was perfectly patient. Anishka was at the center, still wearing her master's uniform since she had refrained from the early evening water activities. The other masters and some select servants were also seated, but he remained focused on her and her closest companions.

"Shri Rama… I really don't know…" Anishka started hesitantly as she stared at the glass of wine before her. "Maybe I should give it back to Gabby."

"I guess she just wanted you to really celebrate this rare occasion!" Rama swiftly surmised with a big, sympathetic smile. The battle-clad deity at her side chuckled while his newly arrived wife giggled in his arms. She sat in his lap so she could lean back against him, folding her fingers to lace with his as they rested fondly on her stomach. He chuckled, "But if you want to, just a sip is alright! It can be forgiven after all you've done! I promise!"

Sita squeezed his hand gently and smiled. "Rama… Please let our master decide."

"Yes, dear. Sorry." His response was so quick and absolute, Anishka broke into laughter. They too laughed happily, making his lips twitch upward with a barely discernible smile.

There was no question he was happy for them. Anishka, after becoming a master, had reunited Rama and Sita, and now those two were inseparable… almost literally; He had yet to see them more than a few centimeters from each other ever since the emergency procedure was finished. Rama had never looked more panicked than the moment after the masters introduced themselves and Sita began shimmering. Thankfully, Medea was quick, and the room had been vacated immediately to allow Nightingale and Scathach to get to work.

It resulted in the party being delayed by a few hours, but it was relieving that everything turned out alright.

Nonetheless, despite how genuinely proud and happy he was today, his underlying feelings lingered. His eyes narrowed as Karna retook his seat by Anishka, looking confused about what just happened. The newest female master informed him with a bright smile, making him burst into his own chuckles. It irked him every time he saw her being so friendly to his most hated rival. A frown formed on Arjuna's face watching the two in joyous company, and he cursed both them and himself.

This is  _not_  how a mentor should feel at this moment. He was supposed to be pleased Anishka had followed through with everything so well and diligently. She had made plenty of mistakes, but she strove to correct them quickly, so he could hardly fault her. Instead, it was tainted by lingering frustrations and rampant thoughts that scorned her for months. It was hard enough being completely happy for her here without those good wishes being tainted by how offended and tarnished he felt for her seeing…!

Arjuna let out a long exhale and swirled his glass, breaking the reflected image as he lowered his glass. His thoughts were not becoming of him yet he couldn't help it. He merely hid it and suppressed it completely, burying it within himself once more and scolding himself for letting those improper feelings suggest such cruelty and resentment. He couldn't truly destroy it, because as much as he tried to believe it wasn- No! He was not some envious person.

He was Arjuna, Son of Indra. He was the beloved hero of the Pandava brothers. He fought perfectly beside his blessed friend Krishna against the Kaurava army. By his hands, Karna, their only real threat, was laid low so they may win the Kuruksetra War without doubt. As expected of him, he was perfection incarnate, and always shined as such because he was born to be absolute. Nothing would ever remove that from the minds of all who witnessed his majesty.

… But nevertheless, as the warm cider settled in his glass, Arjuna stared at his stoic reflection for far too long as it glared back at him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like a star on a clear night, the distant arrow twinkled before it was swallowed by the snowy evening. Amid the abyss that embraced the Training Grounds, backlit only by Chaldea's distant glow, Arjuna stood in perfect poise by the sheer cliff. Glimmering before him, Gandiva was grasped in his hand as its string was pulled back once more. Snow fell around him, billowing in the mountain winds as he took aim. A pristine arrow formed within the drawn space, pinched by his fingers flawlessly before he set it free.

Illuminating the area with a crack of lightning, the arrow vanished on its impossibly fast trajectory. Like the last, it twinkled in the distance, striking a distant mountain perfectly where he aimed. Arjuna listened quietly in the silence of the follow-through, waiting for any hint of failure he knew would never come. With perfect motions, he executed the shot flawlessly every time, striking the same point without stirring an avalanche. It was a show of strength, precision, and finesse unrivalled: Perfection as a long-ranged marksman.

Focusing on the intricacies of his mastered martial prowess was one of his forms of meditation, and he needed it right now.

Drawing another strike, focusing on his objective, he continued to disregard the world and night's events. He had wished Anishka well, but wound up staying longer than he preferred. To make matters less ideal, he was seated beside Karna, though he did well not to show any discomfort; They had sat with each other plenty of times even if he never enjoyed it. Having already been caught once having a disgraceful but verbal confrontation with Karna, he did not wish to shame himself further.

Still, his discontent boiled beneath, threatening to burst lest he stay vigilant. Today of all days must not be tarnished, even if it quietly tried his patience like many events recently. He thought he had brought it under control, but weeks of working beside Karna to prepare Anishka had lit the wick anew. It sizzled and ticked, growing in strength with every passing day from one source or another. It was improper and unbecoming… yet it felt so very good to let it grow.

Arjuna let the arrow fly, silently reprimanding himself as it tore through the skies. The execution looked flawless, yet he knew something had been wrong. It didn't show on his perfect stance or flawless follow-through, but he heard it in the distance. The arrow struck where the others remained planted, but there had been a bit too much force. The snow cascaded in the distance, inaudible by most, but thundered in his mind as he grit his teeth.

Exhaling slowly, he lowered his bow slightly to renew his stance. He needed to start over from the beginning and- "Hey-o! You here for a surprise spar or something, hot shot?"

Barely recognizing the voice, Arjuna slowly turned around to stare at the newcomer. Backlit by the distant lights, he was almost a silhouette, but the archer could identify the man's formal battle attire and unruly hair. It was no longer rare for Hyde to be seen in Chaldea, but Arjuna had only encountered him thrice on brief occasions. Usually he was just going for a spar or trying out some new foods, so he held no interest in Jekyll's alter ego.

…Or at least he shouldn't have, yet he troubled him.

The berserker strolled up to the edge of the Training Ground to stand with Arjuna at the sheer cliff. His face was blank but his eyes glinted with inquisitiveness. He tilted his head, kept his hands in his pockets, and kicked at the snow by his feet. Arjuna remained quiet before Hyde rolled his eyes. "Holy crap… I may as well have said hello to a rock… No hey, yo, hi, fuck off, or anything? An answer maybe? Be polite?"

"I'm practicing my aim. If you feel I may intrude, I can find somewhere more suitable."

"Well, shit! Was that so hard?" Hyde grinned, but Arjuna's remained expressionless. Hyde sighed again and shook his head. "Right then… Guess I'll go talk to a rock while waiting…"

Remaining composed, Arjuna turned forward once more and restarted his focusing proces- Hyde's grumblings bounced into his ear. "Shit, it's not like he needs to try so hard to hide it or anything… What a stiff."

Like water spilled on his fingers, his concentration slipped from his grasp. Though his frustration welled, he turned back to Hyde as he walked away. "Excuse me?"

The berserker stopped and looked back at the expressionless archer. A smirk appeared on his face, and only then did Arjuna realize his eyes had narrowed ever so noticeably. "Well, well,  _weeellll!_  So you  **can**  show anger! That's great! I thought your emotions were flatter than that one girl from the geek division."

Ignoring the churlish comment, Arjuna regained his composure. The frustration subsided, but that didn't please Hyde. His smirk faded ever so slightly, only to return with a vengeance. Chuckling, he crossed his arms and chuckled. "Ah! Even after being caught you try to hide it, eh? What's the matter? Afraid a little bit of annoyance will lower you to my level or something?"

"I believe I'd have to do far more if I were to ever stoop that low," Arjuna responded evenly.

Hyde's sneered for a moment, yet it rebounded to a tiny smirk. "Ah… I see now. Never cared to look before… but you're one of those arrogant types who believe they can do no wrong or something, aren't ya, Arjuna? Makes sense since you're a prince and all that… but guess what, buddy. Everyone's got skeletons in the closet. I bet you're no different."

Arjuna remained a statue, but Hyde began approaching ever so slowly with a growing smirk. "In fact… you interest me a bit. You remind me of good ol' Henry back in the day. You know the story, right? Tried to get rid of little ol' me and look what happened… Voilà! Hello  _ **me!**_  In full form!"

Though his expression was flat, his frustration grew with his disbelief. The berserker before him was raising a point far from his comfort zone, and it was not something he wanted to discuss with anyone. However, to say nothing would mean he would subject himself to this onslaught. To run would give him leeway in any future meeting, and so he stood his ground while keeping himself composed.

"I'll bet you're the same way, aren't ya? The brighter the shine, the darker the shadow… The perfect prince hiding a sinister secret? It's like something out of a shitty mystery novel!" Hyde proclaimed as he stopped a scant few meters from the archer. His smirk was all-knowing, and Arjuna wanted to wipe it from his face permanently. "So what's the plot twist? Oh, oh! Wait! Let me guess… Maybe you murdered someone innocent and you loved it?"

Incredulous and brimming with mounting aggression, Arjuna struggled just to keep his face firm and composed; He succeeded visibly as the seconds ticked by in aggravating silence. Even his eyes masked the firestorm threatening to turn himself and Hyde into cinders. All he did was stare blankly while Hyde waggled his eyebrows, clearly proud of his-

Throwing his head back, Hyde laughed hysterically. "Wow! Alright! Bravo! I gotta hand it to ya, Arji! You sure know how to handle yourself when someone twists your story like that!"

Arjuna allowed himself to scrunch his eyebrows in barely discernible confusion. As Hyde shook his head, the boorish man threw the last of his chuckles into the air and proceeded to walk away. "Well, shit… I thought I had you going there, but you're just another boring hero type. But hey, thanks for burning time with me so my buddies could show up! Try not to be so much of a stiff next time, Arji! It's only fun the first time!"

Even as Hyde walked away, Arjuna was a mental mess. In his current state, it would be impossible to calm himself, yet he tried. He would not allow this berserker to unknowingly get the better of him. The archer was raised and trained far better to allow that.

Nevertheless, he was still completely unnerved, whether joking or not, that Hyde had struck so close. The Mahabharata told his legend well, yet he knew the critical part that was improperly recorded. To the victors, history is written with promising tones, concealing parts of the grizzly truth. Despite how much fate had seemed to spin destiny that day, Arjuna felt and knew differently. Though the divines spun the thread, the Indian archer understood Karna's blood wasn't on their hands alone.

With mounting rage, Arjuna's concern escalated. His thoughts would spiral and twist with his growing malice, raising past experiences to the forefront of his mind to spur unruly thoughts further. This was the event he wished to mitigate; Thoughts and potential acts of temper-fueled immaturity that had no rightful place in a hero's personality. Often enough, at the worst of points, it even sounded like a second voice far removed from who he really was.

" _Or maybe that's just who you really are, Arjuna."_

Anxiety peaking, he needed a distraction. He needed to- There was laughter and distant chatter, coupled with quick footfalls. His anger rose to the point of dulling his senses, which allowed an armored former-gladiator to enter the area without his knowledge. Arjuna turned around with narrowed eyes as the big berserker happily strolled up to a snickering Hyde. After a brief talk, they held out hands, and Spartacus shook it eagerly... before suddenly sending him flying into the air. "Let us not waste time then!"

Hyde's silhouette flew high into the sky, tumbling like a pinwheel in a gale. His voice roared into the night, "You bloody buffoon! I said wait until Kintoki gets here!"

"Aha! But it is more fun to burn time while fighting!" Spartacus yelled as he repositioned himself underneath his falling form. "War waits for no one, tiny berserker!"

"For the last time, I'm not tiny you-!" Hyde flopped roughly into a thick patch of snow; At least Spartacus had been a bit considerate. Another battle-clad berserker's silhouette crested the saddle between the Training Grounds and Chaldea while the cackling gladiator happily hurled Hyde back into the sky. "Kintoki! Kintoki get over here and help! Henry will never let me have a night spar again if his body shows up bruised up for his hanky panky with Mordred!"

"Oh! I thought you were sparring and not playing catch?" The gold-haired man, with shouldered axe already glowing dimly, laughed heartily as his collared shirt caught the wind. "You need to lighten up on the taunting, Hyde! Karma was just about due to give you the golden treatment!"

After slamming into the snowy field, Hyde, looking rather healthy, shook his head free of snow and scowled in the low light. "I didn't even say anything bad to him yet!"

' _Yet you said plenty to me, whether you meant it or not,'_  Arjuna thought bitterly. He wanted to calm his nerves, not ignite them further. It didn't help he felt a little bit of satisfaction seeing the berserker tossed around like a ragdoll, even if he seemed to recover fine from the activity.

Lifting his bow, ready to burn some lingering frustration, he readied it before hi- Arjuna stopped. The perfect, pristine Gandiva often shimmered and shined thanks to its polished flat surfaces, and it caught Chaldea's light in the distance like a net. At the angle he raised it, the bow became a mirror, and Arjuna stared at himself quietly. The anger lingering in his reflected eyes were palpable, and showed far more than he liked. Its glare burned into him.

However, his concern rested with that small smirk he wore briefly before he spotted it. Upon seeing his reflection, it had disappeared, but not from his mind. Clear as day in his view, Arjuna exhaled slowly and changed the bow's angle. Now it only shimmered with light as it reflected the darkness. Even if the berserkers getting into their spar behind him, he did not wish to give any possible windows for them to glimpse through.

Arjuna began his ascent further up the mountain, interested in suppressing the lingering aggravation before he returned to his room.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_Shimmering in its golden grandeur, the Ratha chariot came to a stop among the arid fields filled with battle. Ornate and intricate with every curve and design, the vehicle was one of few prestigious mounts amid the chaos. Clothed in armor and cloth that rivalled the Ratha in its splendor, the riders still appeared even more regal. More so than the driver, Arjuna shined with brilliant perfection countless Indian warriors had gazed upon._

_All around them, the battle roared with its warriors' vibrant colors and contrasted by shades of death, yet his focus remained in the nearby. His sharp eyes remained focused on a distant Ratha as an elephant trumpeted in the distance. The roars of men caught in a cycle of duty and death followed their dharma flawlessly, yet they were a blur in the middle Pandava's eyes. Even the myriad of saturated colors that painted the clashing armies was dull and muted, dim at best compared to the lone light by the enemy chariot's wheel._

" _An opportunity is present. You must take it, Arjuna," he heard a voice call out clearly among the chaos._

_Across the way, Karna was attempting to free his Ratha's wheel from the earth. In a duller set of lighter armor and cloth, he was but a shadow in Arjuna's brilliance. Yet even still, in the Pandava's eyes he was blinding, more so than any he had ever encountered. Even without his blessed armor, Arjuna could feel he was an equal… No. He was better. He had always been better._

" _He may take your brothers, Arjuna. You cannot allow this opportunity to pass."_

_Karna a threat beyond compare. At the tournament where he displayed his martial prowess, that man had arrived unannounced and surpassed his own skills. Though he was of an unfit caste and was mocked for daring to try and challenge Arjuna, he did not react. Karna had let it be, just like Arjuna had let him, his newfound rival, be insulted and jeered without raising a single word in protest of his treatment._

_That had been the first of many signs of growing disbelief, mounting resentment… and rising envy._

_No matter how hard Arjuna tried to meet his own promised expectations, Karna always seemed to surpass them without any effort or will to do so. The Pandava perceived his rival was perfect, and he far less so. But no, here on this arid battlefield, the divines had presented him a golden opportunity to make everything right. No longer would he have to live measuring himself up to a rival who achieved everything he couldn't without effort._

_Finally, the exalted Pandava could rid himself of that which he hated most. "End this, Arjuna!"_

_Gandiva in hand, Arjuna raised the weapon. His charioteer slowly turned his gaze to him, but he paid no heed. He was a blur among the battle, with only Karna in perfect clarity. He did not see his charioteer's stunned expression as Arjuna drew an arrow, nocking destiny's hand so it may deliver a final message. Eyes sharp and focused, he stared at his rival's back as he turned around slowly to face him._

_Karna's was expressionless as he looked over his shoulder. They stared at each other in absolute stillness as the battlefield around them roared with violence. His bow remained on the ground, and he made no motions to retrieve it. Arjuna, calm and composed, stared down Karna as the beating of his pounding heart deafened the flames of war. Still, the opposing man only looked to him silently with the same lack of visible emotion he always wore._

" _Kill him."_

_The archer released his arrow just as Karna smiled softly at him._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The room lacked anything defining. By all accounts, his room was left as it was when he first arrived save for a few little things. There was a vibrant painting of an Indian elephant given to him by Anishka hanging on his wall. Rama had offered him an elaborate but small statue of Lord Ganesha the archer had secretly been eyeing; The only furniture it could rest on was the stock Chaldean table.

Lacking any decoration, Arjuna's room was plain, because he simply saw no need for more.

Sitting perfectly straight on the standard bed, Arjuna was a monument of contemplation. He had donned a simple white shirt and matching sweatpants after his shower, which did little to wash away the bitterness from earlier. He did what he could to vent his anger, and though it took longer than he'd like, most of his negative thoughts had vanished. However, alone in his plain room, his thoughts were allowed to blossom as they always have.

Frustration loitered in his mind, compelling him into a usual yet disliked position. Sitting on his bed silently, he stared at the ornate, silver box with gold etchings. Its cover lay discarded on the bed, shimmering perfectly with the golden bands that held the item within. On cerulean velvet rested the pristine artifact that was both his greatest shame and, remorsefully, a slither of pride.

Ethereal in design, the arrow's tip resembled a modern drill bit. Its polished silver made the golden designs of the cerulean cloth look dim. Coupled with the blue, ethereal feathers that would guide it flawlessly to the target when combined with his impossible skill, the arrow was a work of art. It was unusual, yet majestic as it shined under the bright lights of his room like it often did every night.

His hands remained underneath the box, supporting it on his lap as he stared blankly at his folly. Regardless of what the Mahabharata regaled, he knew the terrible truth. Krishna, his friend and Charioteer, had not been there to help guide him that day. If he had been, Arjuna may not have shamed himself so thoroughly yet unknowingly to his brothers and people. Had Krishna been by his side, guiding his words and reminding him of dharma, maybe his regretful thoughts would not have manifested into reprehensible action.

Yet every night, he reassured himself so he could sleep. He had not been wrong, for the divines had ensured it was meant to be that way regardless; It was not the first time they tugged the strings of fate in his favor. It was an immutable fact it would transpire, or so he wished to believe. Even so, when he slipped into the unreliable comfort of his dreams, sometimes it didn't end there.

Sometimes, he came face to face with a dreamlike manifestation of those darker whispers.

Though he didn't click his tongue in annoyance, his eyes narrowed as he released a shallow exhale. This was a routine activity to end his day, and a necessary task for his patience. Regardless if he wanted to look at the arrow or not, it was a reminder of what had come to pass. Allowing his eyes to milk the presence of the damning projectile, which had manifested with him, must be done to reprimand him for his mistake. As much as he wanted to forget it existed, it was his past, and a mental error he could not let happen again.

Slipping one hand out from underneath the box, he grasped the silver lid. Gently, he closed the ornate container, hiding the shame from sight. With a sigh, he got up and walked to the open closet that showcased a selection of necessary wardrobes for several occasions; To wear just his battle attire would be socially unacceptable. He parted the clothes to reveal a shelf behind them where he hid arrow.

There it would remain throughout the day, whether he was in Chaldea or not. He did not want that regretful item anywhere on his person, but he painfully accepted its existence. Slowly, he began the process of recollecting himself in hopes of maintaining his perfected grace for the following day. He was raised as promised perfection and brilliance, and he must never suggest otherwise through word or action.

Arjuna returned to bed, not quite satisfied with the day, but interested in doing better the next.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Floating in an abyss, Arjuna felt his senses return to him. Weightlessness was the first concept to register in his mind while his eyes perceived nothing. Perfect blackness surrounded him only moments after falling asleep, yet it made him frown. Though he could not see his own hand if he were to raise it, he had been here enough times to know where he was. Acting as a window into his own mind, it was an interactive reverie where he felt all the sensations as if it were real.

' _Hmm… so it's time to face him again.'_

Weight returned to his being as his feet landed on something solid. A light illuminated him, but its source was unknown; It was as if he was a candle flickering in the dead of night. He looked down briefly and noticed he had form for the first time, and that he wasn't just eyes floating in this nocturnal world. Clothed in his familiar white with his silver quivers at his sides, he stood on a long, illuminated island alone in the sea of his mind.

Though confused at the new development, he looked into the distance and called out. "If you wish to talk, then talk. I do not enjoy these moments."

How could he? This was where Arjuna would speak to that disembodied voice… the urges and terrible temptations he always suppressed. It would reprimand him for his actions, as he would its existence, while conjuring images of those who influenced him. Those formed mannequins would remain motionless before him if only to convey the voice's point, which he would sternly refute. There would be no victory for either, and no relief for himself from the meeting. It would only be another painful, occasional reminder of his own secret problems.

Arjuna narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. There was still no answer amid the darkness. "Stop squandering peaceful rest. Speak."

Again, no answer. It was unusual. By now he would have been engaged in verbal fisticuffs with what he believed was himself. Though he acknowledged it ever since that fated day, he strove to do as he always had and condemned its existence. Buried within himself, his perceived darkness remained in check to ensure it would not direct him again.

Losing his patience, Arjuna called out. "If you won't speak, then show yourself!"

"…Arjuna?"

The feminine voice had been so soft and surprised, it thundered through the surprised archer; There were never any other voices but them before. Quickly, he turned to the source, but was met with blackness. He did not have long to wait. Born from the abyss, another light appeared and illuminated a visitor barely a meter away. Arjuna could not withhold his shock as a familiar white jacket with contrasting black straps glowed before him. Her skirt, leggings, and long hair were outlined with light, making his newest master stand out from the darkness.

Anishka turned to him with more uncertainty than he ever saw before. One hand was clasped to her chest as she glanced to him with swelling relief. "Arjuna… Oh fortune, thank you… I thought I was alone in this place… Wherever this is…"

Though he had covered his bewilderment before she looked to him, his mind ran the Olympics. He was used to his suppressed darkness conjuring up visuals to use against him, but this one moved where the others did not. This one spoke. For the first moving puppet, he would have expected Krishna or his brothers, or perhaps those who he's met in life like Hanuman… yet this mental realm chose Anishka for the first time. It made him confused, curious, and concerned, which grew when he noticed how unnervingly genuine her reactions seemed to be.

What worried him most was he could sense her magical energy presence.

"Arjuna…? Are you okay…?" she asked him as she breathed nervously. Her eyes were firm, and he could see how brave she was trying to be while her aura felt shaky and hesitant. This situation was bothering him further, but he did not let it show.

He only nodded to her briefly and finally answered. "I'm alright, Anishka. I should be asking that question of you."

Slowly, she nodded as they stood side by side in the silent abyss. There was no sound except her calming her breathing, while his remained in check. Looking around, unnerved that the voice had yet to say a thing, Arjuna slowly exhaled and drew her eyes to him again. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not even sure where we are…" she answered quietly as she glanced behind them. "I remember going to sleep after wishing Shri Rama and Shri Sita good night but…"

Though he stared at her confidently, he was already restless. This was an unfounded predicament from his mental realm. Remaining uncertain how, he was at least positive this was not some sort of illusion. Standing by his side, in this mental reality of sorts, was Anishka.

"Are you so surprised, Arjuna? Servants and masters share a unique connection… and you were always the most capable Pandava."

His eyes widened as the voice finally called out, causing Anishka to look around in shock. "Arjuna… that voice is…"

"Yes. I sound exactly like him, don't I? You would not be wrong, for you see, we are one, but you have me to thank for bringing you here. You're our special guest tonight."

Arjuna narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "You are not me."

Silently infuriated at the voice, he beheld the answer he did not desire. In regular grail wars, servants and masters were linked to the point they may see each other's dreams. Due to Chaldea's unique system, the spiritual connection that allowed this was swamped. Hundreds of servants meant that these dreams often competed against each other and dispersed them completely; One would only see their own nocturnal fantasy.

Regardless, that connection was always present. Even if the days were gone when Gudao said he often glimpsed the pasts of his servants, one could rarely appear since they were bonded to the system. They were connected by contract, and while it could have been possible, he wasn't sure how a master could be pulled so forcefully to manifest in another's dream space. That didn't change the fact it happened.

Anishka, likely confused and worried further by his brief silence, gazed at him tentatively. "…I'm in your… dream? This isn't real?"

"I promise you, this place is real, otherwise I wouldn't be able to achieve my desire." That had unnerved both him and his master. He was about to talk, but the voice cut him off. "You see… master… You've seen far more of Arjuna than acceptable. He's done a fine job of keeping up a strong image until you came along."

' _No…'_  He felt frozen, even as Anishka stared at him with growing unease. "Don't listen to him, Anishka."

That's what this was about. On that evening, he had been completely angry that Karna had bested him in a spontaneous spar of blades that day. He was only enraged further at the compliments the lancer received and the reassurances he got. He had stormed away, still angry, yet his malice slipped through the cracks on that rare occasion. He had mumbled his urgings to bury Karna in the next competition by whatever means it may be. He had chuckled menacingly and turned around…

…and saw Anishka looking at him in fear as he gazed at her with that smirk.

She had run off, and he had quickly gotten ahold of himself. That night, he angrily stared at that arrow for a long time before he could allow himself to sleep. Thankfully, Anishka never seemed to bring it up, though his frustration and shame for her knowing weighed deeply in his heart. Due to that, their interactions had been awkward at best until she had been deemed capable of becoming a Chaldean Master.

Which meant that the reason she was here was… The voice chuckled ominously. "It was convenient you were chosen as a master, Anishka. That makes our task of disposing of you easy and untraceable."

Voice hitching in her throat, Anishka took a fearful step from Arjuna. He raised his hand in an attempt to stop her, but it only made her panic further. "Arjuna! Please, no! Why!?"

"I'm not doing that, Anishka! Please trust me!" he called out desperately, with far more emotion than he ever showed to her. Though he cursed himself for losing composure, and realized his expression matched his own shame and open worry, he was relieved it had worked. Anishka stopped after her third step, but remained terrified. "Don't listen to that voice! I'm not going to kill you!"

"We are one, Arjuna."

"We are not! You are not me, and I demand you stop believing so!"

"I am part of you… and one of us is going to make sure she does not wake up from this dream… To ensure she will pass away peacefully in her sleep."

"I'm not killing my master!" Arjuna yelled at the darkness. He didn't care what he appeared like right now, for the voice had crossed the line. Anger permeated his soul for even suggesting such an act. Yes, he didn't want anyone to acknowledge who he really was, and feared more may learn his hidden shames… but he didn't wish to stain his hands with more treacherous deaths either. "I'm not listening to you!"

"You listened to me when I told you to strike down Karna." He could feel his master's eyes on him as his shame mounted.

Anishka glanced around her as Arjuna carefully stepped to her. She looked like a swimmer surrounded by a school of sharks. Gazing towards him with worry, her voice hitched. "Arjuna… Krishna? …Is that Krishna? But he sounds like you… and he would never-"

"Krishna… That was who guided him to take the shot, but our friend Krishna was not with us that day… But I was, and he refuses to acknowledge me… his  _improper_  feelings of hatred and discontent," the voice boomed in discontent as Arjuna clenched his fists. He closed his eyes, as if not seeing anything would grant him salvation. "I am the malice he tried so hard to deny… the loathing anger that only wishes to help him hide its existence. I am his Krishna… his suppressed darkness."

"…Like Hyde…?" Anishka muttered, but Arjuna did not respond. She was right. Many times, he had heard Jekyll talk about Hyde's existence, and his actions to remove any stain on his soul. It only grew worse, yet that had been a lesson far too late for him, who had done similar. Now it was its own will taken form, and a cancer to which he had no feasible cure. It was a demon that haunted his very being, yet it was an abomination birthed from his suppression of indecorous feelings a perfect hero should not wield.

How ironic that Arjuna tried too hard to be the perfect hero, yet he was now incapable of saving himself. At the very least, he could save her. "I refuse to act. I will not kill Anishka."

"…Then I'll have to do it myself."  **No!**  He would not allow that! Arjuna had to save Anishka however possible, even if he didn't know how! He had to get her away! Anywhere but here, but he had to get her to safety before this foulness managed something!

His vision was engulfed with a bright light as he instinctively dove for Anishka as she screamed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It felt like minutes before the brightness finally faded. Sound first came like whispers into his ear, a blur of soft noise he couldn't decipher. It became clearer as the surroundings did, and he felt someone shiver in his grasp. He heard her hyperventilating, and breathed a sigh of relief as he cradled the master in his arms. Satisfied as he was, he realized he was still in this dream state, which meant she was still in danger.

Clarity came into the world, and Arjuna felt himself frowning at the sight before him. Of course it was here. He wished to get his master anywhere away from the threat's reach, even if it meant this blood-stained battlefield. Yet it was quiet, without any other souls on the field except them. Discarded weapons and armor rested among the vast stretches of arid field, basking under a noonday sun with crystal blue skies. He could recognize this battlefield anywhere, and it was far more peaceful than he ever remembered.

Yet he could still hear the roars of ancient warfare that made his heart beat with excitement, thrill, and cruelty he secretly sought.

Anishka looked around as he held her before staring up at him. He looked down, and she blushed lightly. She was in a bridal carry, but Arjuna knew better than to ever call her a princess. She was a beautiful Indian woman, but more than capable of helping herself. Slowly, he lowered her so she could stand on her own. No words were exchanged, for his guard remained vigilant to protect his master; He was relieved she seemed at ease with him, even if he was not with himself.

"…Where are we now?" Anishka quietly whispered as a breeze tickled and fluttered her hair like a flag. He was about to answer, but she turned around slowly to face him. Her eyes wandered past his left, and her wariness was replaced with a surprised but knowing glint. Careful not to let her out of his sight, he took a step forward so he could stand beside her, then allowed himself to gaze at whatever caught her attention.

Onyx eyes narrowed in shame and discontent upon seeing the Ratha only a scant dozen meters from where they stood. It had to be that one… the one whose wheel was stuck in the earth. The charioteer and its driver were gone, like all the warriors of the war, yet he could still see his backside struggling to lift the carriage. He could still hear those haunting words of encouragement to take the shot, to which he followed.

Worst of all, he still perfectly pictured Karna's over-the-shoulder, forgiving smile as the fateful arrow soared towards his back. Anishka hesitantly spoke… "That's Karna's…"

"Yes. That is where Karna fell… and it's where you will too."

With perfect reaction, Arjuna spun behind Anishka to face the threat. To his relief, Gandiva appeared in his hands upon impulse, and an arrow in his other swiftly followed. He forged prana, drew, and fired, letting the thundering shot tear through the sky to counter the incoming arrow. After detonating at their meeting point with a storm of blue lightning, Anishka gasped as she remained behind Arjuna. He was glad she was not succumbing to battle shock, and staying as close as possible so her only servant could protect her.

"Pity, Arjuna… It would have been poetic for her to have met the same fate as one of the heroes she adores." The voice called out, but this time it was not echoing among an abyss. It sounded tangible, and far crueler than he wished. "Must you drag this on? You've already delayed enough by bringing us here… At least in the darkness, she wouldn't have seen the inevitable coming. You only make her end gruesome."

"I do not wish for her death at all!" Arjuna called out angrily. He quickly put his free arm around Anishka, spinning them in place so he could reposition his shot. He fired another swift, fiery bolt to counter yet another arrow. There was no breathing room as he was forced to repeat the process yet again, but this time with two arrows at once. Regardless, he was a storied hero, and he countered them flawlessly while keeping Anishka safe. "End this at once! Return her to safety! If you wish to fight, then I shall be your opponent!"

"My only qualm with you, Arjuna, is that you still cease to accept me." Yet another arrow, and yet another counter. It was a ceaseless, fatal dance, but he could not falter or his master would fall. Humanity would lose one of its beacons because of him. "Stop struggling and let her pass on."

"I refuse! I will repeat as many times as I must, but you will not take her life!"

The omni-directional barrage, which had only been increasing, stopped. Silence echoed around them. "…Even if she's seen who you really are?"

Looking up as a swirl of prana manifested before him, Arjuna saw him first. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, staring at the perfect mirror image that stood a few dozen meters away. Gandiva's counterpart rested in his hands, with another arrow charged and ready to fire. He could feel Anishka looking at the reflection before him, and he could do nothing to hide his shame. The manifestation of his suppressed emotions stood there, snarling at them with a visage he would never dare present. It was an image the heralded, perfect hero should never wear.

"…Anishka… Please do not look…" Arjuna exhaled regretfully. Though his voice held its usual timber, to himself, he sounded so vulnerable. He was, yet she remained in shocked silence.

"You always sought to deny the truth, Arjuna… that try as hard as you might, with all the blessings and gifts you've received, you are not the perfect hero you try to appear!" the mirror-image scolded. "Yet the one time I try to help you, you refuse my gift! Why!?"

In a flash, he vanished. However, Arjuna knew, and so he quickly aimed up and fired a new arrow. It countered the aerial strike flawlessly before he spun around and took aim again. Anishka moved swiftly, staying close to him yet out of his way. He would have smiled at her silent assistance, but he was concentrating. He could not let a single arrow from his swift-moving opponent get through his blockade.

The enemy appeared again, at the same distance away, far more chaotic than before. His snarl had turned to a sickening smirk, accompanied by a terrible laugh in his own tone. It burned him to hear it, but he knew why he showed it. His confidence was absolute that Anishka would not make it... but he'd prove him wrong on his honor.

Still, he cackled, "You could easily match me, Arjuna, but you're being held back! She will do nothing but restrict you and drag you down with her! She must die to keep the secret! Do you not agree with me? Do you not agree that I am not how you wish to be seen!?"

"I never wish to be seen with such cruelty and malice!" Arjuna yelled back. Both their bows were raised, prepped to fire a new arrow, yet they only glared at each other. "But I will not shame myself further! As a proud kshatriya, it is my sworn duty to protect her! As her servant, I will protect my master faithfully! If it means she's seen this reprehensible side… then I can only hope she keeps it secret!"

"Arjuna… Thank you…" Anishka whispered from the sanctuary he provided behind him as she placed one hand gently on his back.

Glowering in discontent, the opponent roared. "To think you would choose her over I… The Kirshna who helped guide you to the greatest bliss of your life!"

Despite his resolve, Arjuna knew the odds were against him. They were equal, as he said, but his resolve to protect his master put him purely on the defensive. He could not utilize more of his abilities, and it pained him to acknowledge that. As much of a hero as Arjuna believed himself to be, he could not win this fight alone, nor could he leave Anishka to her demise. Even so, he refused to quit, and he would not let 'Krishna' have his way!

They both drew their bows back, but 'Krishna' glared in surprise as Arjuna no longer found himself alone.

Against his pride, he tried yet again to will what he needed into existence… and he was answered. Anishka gasped as two figures landed beside her, and Arjuna didn't need to look back to know who they were; Even without their spiritual presences, proving they were just another whim in this mental world, there was no denying who had manifested to protect her.

Rama and Karna, battle-ready and weapons prepared to strike, flanked Anishka as both Arjuna and 'Krishna' kept their weapons aimed. He could feel both their gazes on him, yet he did not acknowledge them directly. Just the fact they were there was an admittance of his own shameful inability in this moment. He could not protect Anishka alone, as much as he wanted to… but they could.

"You sounded like a proper kshatriya, Arjuna. Well said," Rama complimented as his gaze remained steady.

"Entrust Anishka's protection to us." They were much better suited heroes to protecting their master than he could ever be, and he knew that. How else would they manifest if his heart did not somberly acknowledge it? "Go forth and end this. Free her from this trap."

They didn't sound like themselves, but that was because they weren't. That's why he felt nothing more. They were merely words echoing in this realm of what he believed they would say; Another false reassurance, yet one more tangible than the tarnished manifestation standing before him. They only spoke what the reassurance his heart wished to hear.

Staring forward at his mirror self, he gazed at everything that he had despised: The malicious cruelty that schemed and manifested into a sickening visage of himself. This is how he would really appear if he ever listened faithfully to his heart's grudges and laments. It was this image that he would never present to anyone, yet he knew above all else, this was part of who he really was. There was no denying himself, nor lying to Anishka about what she experienced, but he remained resolved.

How he would handle the fallout could be determined later, but this time, he had to suppress this manifested atrocity for more than just his sake alone.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Servants, robots, and employees were scattered in the Residential Area's hallways the following morning. To all, it was just another weekday, but to Arjuna, it had been a painful few hours. Even the final, victorious strike against his darker manifestation that broke the dreamlike realm did little to soothe his mind. He was so lost in his brooding thoughts, he didn't even care occasional passersby looked to him with mild curiosity.

Dressed in his battle attire, too shaken and troubled to go through the effort of anything else, he practically dragged his feet through the hallways. Though it felt that way, his posture was flawless and his expression uninfluenced. Though he always walked with regal purpose in his step, today he was far slower. While everyone else was headed to breakfast early, he was heading the opposite way to a different part of the Residential Area.

However, his shame and guilt were doing their best to slow or stop him from doing so. Regardless, he needed to.

The battle had been swift and increasingly one-sided with Karna and Rama's mental fabrications defending Anishka. He had fought with resolve as they voiced words of encouragement he wished to hear, letting him vent all his frustrations at his hated self. The manifested opponent had taken a beating, and over his defeated form Arjuna finally acknowledged its disgraceful existence. He was the Krishna he had tried to pass some circumstantial blame onto, yet in the end, it was only his suppressed envy, resentment, and disbelief which grew into something far worse.

Regardless if it were to manifest again or not, Anishka had seen all of it. She had witnessed his true side with a cruelty that knew no bounds. Her eyes had gazed upon everything he tried so desperately to hide, and he had allowed her to live and remember. Arjuna, her childhood hero, and an Indian legend known the world over, had followed his duty to protect her, but in doing so ruined his perfect impression without doubt.

Nevertheless, the consequences would be determined after he ensured his master's well-being.

Briefly, he looked towards Benkei and Ushiwakamaru as they turned a corner. They were engrossed in quiet conversation, and burst into laughter as they walked towards him. The rider's white yoga shorts hid the bottoms of her cerulean bikini. Coupled with Benkei's beige board shorts, white tropical shirt, and sandals, the shore would be their post-breakfast destination. Soon, they turned to greet him.

"Good morning, Arjuna." "Morning!"

Though he nodded back considerately and silently as he always had, he felt their gazes linger on his back as they passed. Though he couldn't see, they got to him. He unconsciously straightened his posture even further and corrected any hitch in his already flawless stride. Like clockwork, his instincts worked to leave a good impression, yet it only felt sour this morning. After that terrible incident last night, every gaze he got this morning felt as piercing as Karna's.

This was going to be a long walk if this continued.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Whether he dragged his feet or not, Arjuna found himself in the master's section of the residential area. Almost all rooms remained empty in the long hallway. He could not even sense the other two masters, indicating they had left for breakfast with Scathach and Mashu far earlier than usual. That was what made his concern grow, for he could sense Anishka's presence still in her room. The stillness was causing his anxiety to spiral out of control.

Gabrielle and Gudao must have thought she was sleeping in, but he feared worse. Arjuna's steps increased, drawing curious glances from servants at the intersection behind him. He never rushed so openly; The archer didn't care. Swiftly, without even knocking, he went into spiritual form and entered her room.

"Anishka!" He reappeared swiftly, concern laced across his often stoic features as he glanced quickly towards the bed. Anishka laid there, with her blanket gently covering her curled-up form. He slowly approached in concern, but suddenly froze as his eyes caught movement and heard her moan gently. The body stirred, and he was swiftly filled with relief as the Indian master sat up on her bed.

Rubbing her eyes of lingering sleep in her lethargic state, she did not see Arjuna gazing upon her. He wished to look away, yet he felt compelled to look. One strap of her silky white nightgown was freed from her shoulder. Some static caused the cloth to cling tightly to parts of her body. Though her hair was an uncombed mess, she only glowed more in his eyes. He had always believed her as beautiful, but perhaps it was only the palpable relief of knowing he had not shamed himself further that made her dazzling this morning.

Suddenly, Anishka froze and dropped her hands before Arjuna could look away. Her face flushed to a red scarlet that could rival the morning sun in its majesty, but she quickly scrambled to hide herself under her blanket. As she scrambled to cover herself with the blanket, the Archer quickly spun around and mentally berated himself for staring so inappropriately. She sputtered, "Arjuna! W-Why are you in my room!?"

More relief filled him. Perhaps she didn't know or somehow didn't remember what happened. "I apologize for the intrusion. I was just ensuring you were alright. It is unlike you to sleep in so late."

Slowly lowering her blanket, Anishka's eyes peered over the blanket. She gazed towards her video intercom's screen and saw what time it was. Stunned once more, she blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes, though the blanket remained a shield. She sighed, "…I overslept… I guess I didn't hear my alarm in that nightmare."

Arjuna froze again as guilt and shame walked into his heart and retook their seats. Slowly, yet carefully, he turned back to face her. She was covered, looking away, and seemed a little smaller as she clenched the blanket to herself. Since she didn't reprimand him for looking again, he inquired, "…Nightmare?"

With sympathetic shame now written on her face, Anishka turned back to him hesitantly. "…It was real, wasn't it? All of that?"

Options flew through his head. He could deny it. He could pretend it was some other force that had somehow dragged only them into its clutches. There was still a chance he could save her image of him, but there was the part of him that knew. Regardless, he wished to lie. He wished to-

Arjuna turned completely to face her but spotted a glint in his peripheral. Slowly, he gazed towards her full-length mirror by the bed. Within it, perfectly centered, was his own form in a flawless posture. His matching expression gazed back, and he felt like he was staring at 'Krishna' again. Those eyes that judged and scolded him pierced his form, and he felt vulnerable under its astute glare.

Despite what he hoped, he understood completely as he stared at the reflection. Quietly, he sighed and turned back to the worried Anishka. "…It was. That was part of me."

Reluctance and shame had clung to every syllable of the truth. Arjuna looked away from Anishka, reprimanding himself because he knew without doubt he was the only one to blame. Though it pained him to say it, the truth always hurt. "I'm not the perfect hero I always appeared to be… and you've seen that now. You've seen the grudges and laments I've tried so hard to hide… I understand if you no longer see me as one of your heroes. Thank you for at least feeling that way for a brief time. It made me content."

"Arjuna, no! You'll always be one of my heroes!" The lack of hesitation and overwhelming promise in her voice was impossible to mishear.

Arjuna turned back to her in open shock. "After witnessing all that, you still…?"

Blushing in slight embarrassment as she hid herself beneath her blanket. "It was unnerving to see that… but I understand why you would hide it. It… wasn't what I was expecting."

"It wasn't what anyone expected of me," Arjuna relented as he stared at himself in the mirror again. "It's shameful. I was never supposed to harbor these feelings. I was supposed to be perfect. Now you know otherwise… I don't understand how you still see me as your hero."

"…I don't see you quite the same." The confession struck him hard, and he breathed deeply to calm his mounting frustra- "I respect you so much more now."

That was definitely not what he should have heard. "What…?"

"I don't mean this in a demeaning way, but after spending the past year with so many heroes, I understand you're all human at heart," she began tentatively as she their onyx gazes intertwined. Slowly, she looked away embarrassed. "I think we all have some things we keep to ourselves… Things we're ashamed of. No one is perfect, but I admire you so much more after seeing how hard you strive to embody that."

"Yet I failed. I'm not the faultless paradigm so many heralded."

"…I don't mean disrespect, but maybe it's better that way?" Anishka offered quietly. He looked deep into her eyes with growing skepticism and confusion. "You're painting yourself like you're a demon, Arjuna… but you're not. What I saw didn't change that… You still protected me. You're still incredible to me! You're still a hero, and I'll always see you as my hero!"

Looking away, he was feeling a little better, yet his mind and heart were in turmoil. Accepting his faults was relieving, but his thoughts always returned to comparisons; Regardless if he wasn't as bad, he perceived himself even further from Karna. It didn't matter what he tried, he would always manage to judge himself against the Indian lancer. He was always so flawlessly perfect without trying, whereas he was…

He didn't know what he was right now. Confused, self-admonishing… He at least understood he was speechless, and found it impossible to try expressing his endless gratitude she still believed in him. This had taken him by such surprise that all he could do was stare at the smiling, reassuring master.

Arjuna glanced up upon feeling two divine presences approach the room. They came quickly, and he could hear the laughter of Lakshmi and Vishnu's avatars racing down the hall. Anishka turned to Arjuna as he did the same, frozen with uncertainty over what would come to pass. However, nothing happened. They were at the door, yet there was no beep of Rama's key nor a knock of any sort. From what Arjuna knew, Rama usually just... There was quiet mumbling outside the door.

"You win this time, Sita." "But you let me win, dear~…" "Oh? And what if I did, my beloved wife?"

After glancing to Anishka curiously, he turned back to the door and slowly approached. From their side, he made the door slide open to reveal the two battle-dressed servants with lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss. The saber had pressed his body against hers to pin her up against the doorway, but she was putty in his loving hands. Sita moaned blissfully as her hand roamed across his back. Rama chuckled in their loving embrace… all while Anishka glanced around awkwardly while fiddling with her blanket. Arjuna did not fare much better as he stayed quiet and looked anywhere but the reunited couple.

While a touching moment, it was something he did not wish to turn into a stage play.

The red-headed pair broke their embrace and finally glanced at him. They blinked upon seeing him, just as he stared at the rather curious condition of their hair. Was that a blade of grass he saw? Rama tilted his head to break his observations, "…Arjuna? You're here too?"

While he tried to comprehend how they failed to notice him, Anishka sputtered, "Are you implying you were fine doing that if it was just me, Shri Rama?"

Rama waved it off and quickly pulled his wife past Arjuna and into the room. "Good morning to you too, Annie! We went to breakfast but heard from Gabby you were sleeping in!"

"I was by accident…" she admitted before turning to the archer. "Arjuna thankfully came and woke me up."

The pair looked to Arjuna and nodded happily. However, they noticed him staring at their hair again. Confused, Rama quickly checked where Arjuna was glancing and spotted the blade of grass in Sita's locks. He chuckled and pulled it out for her to see, making her giggle in response. "I guess we didn't clean up properly."

"You slept at the resort?" Anishka questioned, to which they happily nodded.

"Well… It took a while to get Rama to stop apologizing for what he's done. After that, he showed me the flower field. It felt very nostalgic… it was just as beautiful as that meadow," Sita answered happily. She giggled as Rama warmly tightened his embrace. "We got lost in the moment… and…"

As if things couldn't get a touch more awkward, they did. Arjuna understood what part of the Ramayana they were talking about, and so did Anishka if her completely red face was any indication. Acknowledging his talk with Anishka was definitely over, Arjuna nodded to the couple with a tiny, congratulatory smile before taking a step into the open doorway. "Pardon me. I shall take my leave now that our master is awake. I believe it is safe to presume you two shall keep her company while she gets ready."

"You can come to breakfast with us if you want," Rama offered inquisitively as the door opened. Arjuna turned to him, and gave a quick shake of his head.

"I shall pass. I have more important matters that require my attention." Quickly he tossed a small glance to Anishka, who gazed at him with a tiny, reassuring smile and sympathetic eyes. He nodded to her quietly and gratefully. "I hope your morning remains pleasant."

Letting the door close behind him, Arjuna walked down the hallway with his regular, proud stride. The façade held perfectly, yet he was a new mess within. Anishka still saw him as a hero after all that, yet he could not. Humiliated and guilty, he only felt like a criminal for what he did, yet she was so ready to forgive and accept who he was. It was improbable and inconceivable, yet she was firm.

Arjuna needed more time to process this, and figure out just what others saw that he didn't.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After spending most of the day in his room in silent contemplation, Arjuna found himself at the end of the Marina's dock, waiting for the weekend buffet dinner to be prepared. He had skipped lunch and breakfast, and had not even burnt his confusion out with his archery at the Training Grounds. Instead, the archer had remained still on one of the lone stock chairs in his room, silently going over what transpired and its results.

The wooden docked creak with every passing wave beneath, though he stood perfectly balanced and straight in his semi-formal attire. Opting for something easy, he wore only a sapphire polo tucked into white slacks that held an amber tint as the sun approached the horizon. He stayed there, gazing out over the water in continued thought as the small boats gently bobbed nearby. Feeling particularly self-conscious today, he even felt the nearby swan boat was gazing into his soul; It was ridiculous.

After all those hours of deep thought, his thoughts and beliefs were still a mess. Even standing here alone with fresh air while everyone else mingled around the outdoor cafeteria didn't help, nor would the approaching servant if he had to guess. He quietly hoped they were interested in a nearby boat, but that didn't appear to be the case. Of course they had to walk near the end of the pier, but he was at least thankful this presence was not Karna's signature.

Glancing over his shoulder briefly, his gaze met the stoic and ethereal eyes of Geronimo. Like most on the weekends, he was casual, dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt with jeans; Arjuna was usually over-dressed in comparison to most. He nodded to the archer, and he returned the gesture, but the caster walked to the few steps farther to the end of the pier.

He quickly boarded one of the rowboats as Arjuna turned back towards the horizon. His business rested with the boat, and not him, leaving him to his thoughts once more… or so he thought. "The sun's light is beautiful in this place, yet they lack the spiritual reds of my desert home."

Ah… small talk. That was fine and acceptable. "I have not witnessed the light of the American Southwest, but I often hear they're majestic."

"Mmm… So you did not glimpse them once in the Fifth Singularity. That's unfortunate," Geronimo concluded as he searched beneath the seats of the rowboat for something. Arjuna hadn't strayed far in that singularity, and their only real encounter had been during his attempted assassination of Medb. It was brief, and he only saw glimpses of the proud and fierce Apache warrior. Though there was no animosity between them, there had been no real interest to converse beyond small talk either.

Geronimo found a small leather satchel underneath an oar, though a spur attached to it indicated it was for his friend. With prize in hand, he stood back up, but glanced towards the amber-basked, illusionary islands on the horizon. "I hope you see it one day. Nature's beauty in my ancestral home is worth witnessing."

"Maybe before the end of it all," Arjuna murmured quietly, though it caused Geronimo to look at him.

"Those words do not bode well coming from one of Chaldea's mightiest heroes. They would make spirits restless."

"I did not intend to sound pessimistic. We will save humanity, but what happens afterwards is unknown."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Geronimo stepped out of the boat. He chuckled drly, "I do not believe that will be the end of it all. There will always be evil where there is good. History repeats… In time, another will give audience to the dark whispers of their heart and act."

Arjuna turned to him, expressionless yet invested. "Then what does it take to remove that evil from the heart?"

"It is an impossible ideal, for they are born from human nature itself. It cannot be removed or suppressed, but it can be tamed." Geronimo came to a stop, pausing with sudden silence. His gaze turned to him, and Arjuna could see the countless experiences of the Native American coursing through his distant eyes. "Countless moons after I was born, I heard wise words from our chief… Imparted guidance that may help me explain, if you may give me the moment."

Without hesitation, Arjuna politely nodded to continue. "He spoke of terrible times, when much injustice had thrived. Our chief said, he too, at times, had felt a great hate for those that have taken so much, with no sorrow for what they do… but hate wears you down, and does not hurt your enemy. It is like taking poison and wishing your enemy would die. He said he struggled with those feeling many times, and only in time did I understand what he meant."

Before him was a man who had struggled with both. Arjuna, like many, knew his tale and thirst for vengeance after his wife and child were taken too soon. However, Arjuna never considered the contrast between the stories of the Bloody Devil and the indifferent yet composed man before him. His interest blossomed as Geronimo crossed his arms and stared off into the horizon again while motioning with his hands.

"It is as if there are two wolves inside me. One is evil… he is anger, envy, regret, sorrow, arrogance, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, and more. The other is good… he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, acceptance, and truth. Sometimes it is hard to live with these two wolves inside me, who whisper me to action and try to dominate my spirit. These are the wolves my chief said exist within each of us."

"Then how do we know which will win?" Arjuna felt compelled to ask.

"…The one we feed wins." Suddenly, with a small smile, Geronimo turned back to Arjuna and chuckled. "It took me far too long to understand those words, but it has helped me back onto the trail. We all have paths to follow, and though we may get lost, one can always find their way again if they stop and look… but I speak needlessly. Such a magnificent hero would not need to hear as much. You're inspirational, Arjuna. It's why I was so upset seeing you fighting for Medb."

Geronimo nodded to the archer and began walking away with the satchel, leaving the archer with a light to grasp. Though his last words thundered through him, the unexpected tale provided him an answer. After all the countless guidance and blessings he had received in life, fortune still showered him further. The trepidation and laments of his heart were being rivaled by newfound promise.

All this time, he had been denying what was rightfully him while simultaneously allowing those feelings to simmer. Countless times he let those cruel views creep into his mind at every little resentment and dissatisfaction, only to attempt to explain it was just fleeting, circumstantial impulses that would be discarded. It was no wonder it had taken a voice when he had been hypocritically refusing its existence yet fanning the fires of bitterness.

Though he had much to think on, he turned to look at the retreating figure and called out, "Geronimo."

Curious, the Native American warrior looked back. There was a pause of hesitation, but the archer found his voice, "You're wiser than you humbly admit. I would be interested in speaking with you more often."

The caster smiled back and nodded, unaware of how much he helped him only moments before.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Barely three days later, Arjuna was filled with a little more energy in his step. Walking to the range in his battle-attire, he nodded politely to any who greeted him as he passed, both servant and employee alike. A robot passed by, eyeing him curiously, as did an employee who passed, but the stares felt different today. They were the same as they always had been, but his mind did not perceive any illusionary judgement.

His steps felt lighter after so many sleepless nights analyzing himself and coming to terms with what was. He had accepted his poor qualities, and acknowledged that it was by his error they were allowed further ground. They would always be with him, but he could tame it as Geronimo suggested; To suppress them would be to corner a wild animal, forcing it to fight back. Arjuna had merely been handling his problems incorrectly.

However, his new resolve had never been put to the test until Karna paused at the intersection.

He sensed his presence many times, but had actively avoided him as he found new ground to stand. To his relief, Karna seemed to do the same until now. Their eyes met, and he could see the gears turning in his head as his gaze tore through him. After pausing in consideration, the lancer began his steadfast approach. Walking in the center of the hallway, it was obvious his rival's was finally piqued and a confrontation was unavoidable. As he approached, he stood out among Chaldea's pristine hallways with his vibrant red sherwani and cream-colored pants, but he would stand out anywhere to Arjuna.

Placing himself to the test, Arjuna walked towards the source of all his consternation. He was the one who sparked all those terrible emotions he attempted to suppress. This lancer was the only one who could match and surpass him during their time, and he did so while fortune frowned upon him. With all his blessings and gifts, Arjuna's bright star seemed dim compared to the supernova that was Karna, who was born from nothing and promised little... It wasn't fair, and he loathed it.

However, unlike many times before, he didn't suppress those feelings. They had shamefully leaked out a few times, especially in their first night, but today he would not suppress them. He would allow himself to feel them, but he would not feed it. They would be acknowledged for what they were, yet he was going to make his first step down a new, promised path of higher expectations. This time, these expectations would be met without doubt.

They stopped before each other in the center of the hallway, and early-morning goers who needed to pass began to form blockades. It wouldn't be long before another Peacekeeper was signaling a possible confrontation, for even if they were usually civil, there was no doubt the two were rivals. Despite this, Karna's calm stare gazed into him silently as seconds turned to minutes.

After stealing himself for days and arriving at the final truth, Arjuna allowed his eyes to narrow ever so slightly. This was his opportunity, and he would meet it properly. He did what he had never done before, and spoke honestly, "The amount of resentment I hold towards you is impossible to weigh. I, an exalted and celebrated hero of my people… felt smaller in your presence. Since that tournament, my obsession with you had grown, only to increase my shame."

Karna's eyes had widened visibly at his quiet admittance, made soft enough the increasing number of onlookers could not hear. Still, he let his eyes narrow even further. "…I hate you, Karna. I hate you more than I can properly express… but it's because I'm jealous of you. You're perfect. I'm less so… and I can never accept that difference between us."

He said it. The underlying fact of all his disappointment and lamentations was now openly exposed, and he didn't even care if other servants had possibly heard. He was done suppressing his feelings. If doing so meant igniting that wildfire that threatened his master, then he would gladly choose this stain over failing his duty as a kshatriya and Heroic Spirit of Chaldea.

Without anything further to say, but feeling much lighter than he had expected, he slowly walked past the surprised Karna. As the onlookers waited for them to clear the area first, in case things heated up, Arjuna recomposed himself as- "You don't give yourself enough credit, Arjuna. You are also perfect… you just tried too hard to see it absolutely."

The archer stopped, and the anxiety in the crowd likely rose. Turning back slowly, he met that piercing gaze he hated so much as Karna continued, "To have admitted that so openly… You've come a long way, and are already taller than you believe for it. I look forward to our healthy rivalry from here on."

Confused at what the lancer perceived, Arjuna was silenced as Karna smiled towards him with that same smile he wore when he released the arrow… No. That was wrong. This smile was just a little bit bigger and shined even in his eyes. "I'm glad you've found your way, brother."

Quietly, Karna began walking away after their brief exchange. They never did share many words between each other, but when they did, they echoed in his thoughts for hours. This exchange was no different. Though he was confused, and even a bit frustrated that he handled his whole admittance without even an ounce of offense… he felt lighter.

Arjuna watched as Karna disappeared past the few onlookers by an intersection. There was no second glance or gesture, nor any noise to break the silent hallway. His rival would forever be the only person he would constantly measure himself to. He would remain the source of his envy and resentment that would instead fuel him to better himself rather than curse and whine at the difference… but when he finally closed the gap, he would also, somehow, make amends for the vile act committed against his older brother.

…His new resolve swore that much.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

An ethereal arrow struck a target, followed by another. With perfect precision, Arjuna tore through his targets with composed precision. With only mild, lingering uncertainties weighing him down, yet far less than he usually felt, he executed each traced target at the Shooting Range with composed ease.

Next to him, the Persian legend paused to look at him. Though his self-conscious tendencies inferred worse, he believed otherwise. Unlike the previous days, filled with uncertainties and presumptions, his mind was pristine water with few ripples. Arash smiled, making Arjuna pause and look to him. "Yes?"

"Oh… Sorry. You just seem to be in great spirits today," Arash chuckled as he lightly waved it off. "You seem bigger somehow, if you get what I mean."

Though surprised, Arjuna allowed a tiny smile to slip onto his face. "…I guess I am."

Spinning an arrow playfully, he smirked at the Indian archer. "If that's the case, how about some friendly competition? All this time in Chaldea and we've never crossed bows!"

Arjuna felt his competitive urges rising, which he would usually put down for fear of showing something uncouth. However, the events days ago, and long sleepless nights of further thinking, he believed otherwise. Born from the whirlwind of events that sundered his previous beliefs, he felt new confidence. Even if only an inch, he dared to present a very rare yet subtle smirk for Arash, who looked at him in surprise.

"I take all challenges seriously, Arash. Will you be able to keep up?"

To his delight and relief, Arash smirked back quickly. "Ah… secretly thrilled with competition, are ya? Great! I wanted to see how I faired against a serious Indian legend!"

Feeling even lighter and more excited, Arjuna allowed himself a light chuckle as he nodded back. "Very well. I look forward to this."

Even before the first arrows were launched, today was already proving to be a start of something more promising. Though it was a bit uncomfortable, he looked forward to what lay ahead. If one person had accepted him at his absolute worst, then the rest may still see him just as highly even for showing occasional slithers of doubt. Had they not still believed so after his outburst against Karna on his first day?

It had become increasingly clear he had been too critical, and seen too black and white. He didn't need to suppress everything, but he would maintain his composure justly. There would be no more irrational fear for what others perceive, and he would not allow himself to succumb to such disgraceful schemes and cruelty again. For the sake of the first person who believed in him completely, he would find his new perfection and pursue a life free from heavy expectations and conforming to an impossible image.

Before more steps were taken, though, Arjuna still had one thing left to do: He never did offer proper gratitude to Anishka.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The next day, the snow fell gently, for the storm had passed outside and in his heart.

A white vest, tie, and matching slacks were paired with a black formal shirt, a combination he had never done before. He had even combed his hair to look just a bit more proper for his requested meeting that afternoon. Walking confidently, he strode through the windowed hallway towards Salon de Marie while catching some curious glances from those he passed. There was no doubt he looked presentable, and even dashing if he allowed himself to boast. On the other hand, he knew most of the glances were for the curious blue paper bag he held.

To save time, he had contacted Anishka through the mental link most preferred never to use in Chaldea unless it was an emergency. He did it to find her quicker, and also in hopes he didn't bother her at an improper time; He was glad to know she was willing to meet. It had been days since that revealing conversation that morning, and they had only made small talk since. However, it was not because she was afraid of him; She still smiled genuinely to him whenever they passed. It was simply a matter of her schedule being busy.

There had been only three supply sorties, but they had run a little longer than usual. Besides that and days worth of only summoning craft coins, the masters and Chaldea's heads had a few private strategy meetings regarding Chaldea's defenses. Free time had been a touch scarce, but that was only the usual for the middle of the week. Resolved not to waste any of her personal time with this meeting, he entered the doors of the salon and looked around.

The uniformed staff bustled about, likely getting some things resolved before Marie's sacred tea time. Mozart played at the piano and chatted with Phantom of the Opera, who sat nearby in a black tuxedo with his cello. As their music filled the room, Gilles, writing down tonight's dinner on a chalkboard by the door, nodded to him politely. Arjuna returned the gesture before glancing towards the bar, where Sanson was cleaning glasses while Marie and Mata Hari were talking pleasantly on adjacent stools.

Pausing their conversation, the French Queen in a frilly, crystal blue sundress waved to him happily. "Hello, Arjuna! You looking rather handsome, non? Meeting someone?"

Movement in his peripherals by the window caught his attention momentarily. He glanced over and saw Anishka sitting at one of the window couches. She smiled to him, and he quickly glanced back to Marie. "I am, and it appears I've kept her waiting. If you'll excuse me."

He quickly walked towards her, passing by Mozart and Phantom as they quietly eyed him. He paid them no heed, nor did he give any attention to Marie and Mata Hari, who were now whispering excitedly to each other as he approached the couch. Anishka stood up, letting the diffused light from outside, coupled with gently falling snow, present her like an angel. She wore a cream wrap dress with a vibrant sash that matched her bindi, but it only looked more beautiful in the lighting.

He found his eyes lingering on her a touch too long as he rounded the couch, so he quickly spoke, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Anishka. It was wrong of me to presume-"

She giggled and cut him off. "It's fine, Arjuna. I came early. I was only studying and wished to take a break."

Quietly, she took a seat back on the couch, and he followed suit after she nodded. As he placed the bag by the coffee table, he gave a respectful amount of space, but they still sat close together, making the girls' gossiping increase in ferocity, though they could not likely eavesdrop with Phantom and Mozart playing together. Neither seemed to notice as Anishka gave the archer a worried smile. "It's been a few days… Are you alright, Arjuna?"

He couldn't keep the small smile from his face. After dealing with all that, she was asking if he was alright when he should be the one ensuring she was fine. "I am… and thank you for keeping the secret."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm great at keeping personal secrets," she offered. They paused as D'Eon quickly skirted over to them, offered two glasses of water which they politely declined, then walked off. Quietly, she asked, "Is this what we're meeting about? I think somewhere more private would be better if…"

Anishka trailed off as he shook his head. "Partially… We left off on an incomplete note, and I wish to change that… I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days about what happened. I've found some answers to many problems I've kept to myself, and I owe it to you for making it possible."

She smiled gently. "I'm just happy I was able to do something for one of my heroes when you've already done so much for me. Between us, I'm the one indebted."

"I believe otherwise, but we may argue about this forever," he stated, and they both shared a small chuckle. He looked at the bag as Mozart and Phantom started a new song, but he had more important things on his mind. "I have something I wish to show you."

Taking a slow breath to compose himself, he reached into the bag and pulled out the ornate silver box with gold etchings. He paused momentarily, staring at the vague, shimmering reflection that stared back at him. He looked to Anishka as she whispered, "…Wow. Even the wrapping is beautiful."

"…But what lies within is not," Arjuna shamefully admitted, and she clearly heard it in his soft tone. He opened the lid, and finally dared show someone else the dreaded arrow. Confused at first, it slowly donned on Anishka as he gazed into her eyes. "This is my greatest shame… A testament to how far I am from being the perfect hero so many expected me to be. I've stared at it every night since I've arrived."

He allowed her to look at it quietly, though she made no move to touch it. Her eyes were sympathetic and glinted with compassion and sadness; He appreciated it. If it were Gudao or Gabrielle, they may have understood, but they would not feel it as completely as someone who revered him since childhood. Slowly, he made her gasp as he gently moved the box towards her lap like an offering. Shocked, she gazed into his eyes that held no hesitation.

"I want you to have it, Anishka… Though it does shame me whenever I see it, I have you to thank for making it less painful. Your acceptance of my darkness means more to me than you may understand. I want you to keep it as a symbol of my trust… that I will believe in you absolutely as you do for me."

Speechless, she gently took the box from his hands and stared at the arrow. He saw her eyes milk it further, letting his words sink in as a smile slowly grew on her face. She gazed to him and giggled shyly. "…Thank you, Arjuna. Though I'm uncertain how I can, if I could help you more, please ask, and I'll do my best."

"I have no doubt you will, master." He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he slowly slid himself off the couch. She was confused at first as he knelt by her, but she quickly sputtered in total shock as a bright flush consumed her expression. She squeaked in surprise as Arjuna reached down with one hand and touched her bare foot where her glossy white heels didn't cover. With the same hand, he touched his forehead and then his chest and offered her a small smile.

It did nothing to diminish her scarlet blush or her quivering hand. "Arjuna! T-That was-! It's only for-!"

"For showing deep respect to those that matter, which you are to me," Arjuna answered as he retook his seat. "It is my last act in my promise that I will never let this darkness consume me again. I will use my flaws to better myself, rather than bury me further… and I owe it all to you for that, Anishka Sharma."

In the silence that followed, Arjuna stared with a gratuitous smile while Anishka covered her face with embarrassment. As he waited for her to regain her composure, he listened to the song again, recognizing it as one of Marie's favorites. It was a song that had something to do with a thousand years, and he only knew this because Marie would sing it fairly well whenever it was played. She would likely have been now, but after a quick glance, he noted she was missing from the bar.

Though Arjuna and Anishka didn't look, Sanson stared dumbfounded at the sudden muffled squeals and wild, girlish chatter emanating from the kitchen; Neither Arjuna nor the newest master had seen Marie and Mata Hari run within to share their growing excitement. Sanson shared an amused expression with the playing musicians while Gilles and D'Eon laughed by the bar. Coupled with the musical serenade, it was clear what the salon's staff believed was happening.

Scarlet still kissed her cheeks as she lowered her hands, but it was coupled with a bright smile the master couldn't hide. It made Arjuna's own grow. "If my parents were here… oh, goodness… no one will ever believe me. Thank you, Arjuna. I… I'm so speechless right now."

"I meant every word."

"I know… it just feels a little heavy, that's all," she giggled in jest, and he chuckled freely; To him, they sounded like golden chimes as her bright smile lit his day further.

"Then I'll help you carry the weight, as you've done for me. If there is some way I may help you, Anishka, please do not hesitate from now on. I am indebted to you."

"…Are you trying to keep me flustered?" she responded, and they shared in mirth once again.

He smiled. "No, master. I'm just being honest, though I hope I haven't taken up too much of your time."

"Oh… forget the studying. There's no way I can concentrate after all this," Anishka admitted with a giggle. Hesitantly, she eyed him but smiled warmly and asked, "If you owe me… then can I request we talk? I want to get to know the real Arjuna since we haven't talked nearly as much as I hoped… Can we?"

"…As you wish. I'd be glad to, though I hope we avoid some of the more uncomfortable topics," Arjuna quickly responded, still with a smile of his own.

They both smiled more as she nodded to him politely and respectfully. "Wonderful! Thank you, Arjuna. Let me place this away first. I don't think you need to look at this any longer."

"…I guess I don't." Though they fell into silence as they smiled at each other briefly, it was one of the most comfortable pauses he had ever felt.

While allowing her to regain her bearings as she gazed at the box once more, Arjuna glanced outside the window. The snow fell gently, and even the distant mountains stood with minimal haze. The clarity of their darkened surfaces, coupled with the brighter, warm interior of the salon allowed the window to reflect. He could see D'Eon moving a table to the piano for tea time while Anishka placed the lid on the box with a glowing smile.

More than anything else, his eyes stared at his own reflection. His posture was perfect, and he looked incredibly clean in his chosen attire. Like many times before, onyx eyes gazed into his mirror image and examined what remained unseen. Critical and analyzing, it observed the person who appeared within his view and gauged what was. For the first time for as long as he could remember, Arjuna looked forward beyond those imperfections and saw what was no longer out of reach.

Arjuna gazed at his reflection with acceptance, optimistic for the promising individual he finally saw...

...and his reflection proudly smiled back.


	66. Fragment 65: Unintentional Assurances

"…Kyuuu?"

It had been nearly a week, but the streak of terrible summonings had lifted. After its crescendo, the summoning system had fallen silent, and the light disappeared swiftly after. Speckles of manifested prana fell like snow from the ceiling, and though a summoning always felt beautiful, this one was different. Uncertainty and confusion could be felt in the air, mixing with the palpable feeling of malevolence that originated from the newly arrived servant.

When the system's procedure completed, the masters would immediately take in their first appearance. Standing before the console with their pristine uniforms, both Gabrielle and Gudao looked ready to do so, yet the orange-haired woman stared in confusion while Gudao remained unreadable. Tesla, with tense arms crossed over the jacket of his navy-blue formal suit, looked ready to act. While cradling Fou in her arms, the shielder in a blue-plaid sundress gazed towards the new arrival uneasily.

The confusion was only to be expected, because when the light faded, the new servant was still just a silhouette. No… more precisely, they were a void of blackness. An outline was discernible, but nothing else could be glimpsed from their form except eyes that stared from the abyss, like a stalking wildcat in the dead of night. Regardless, by the glint of familiarity in Gudao and Mashu's eyes, there were some in the room who at least understood.

Truth be told, the new arrival was glad for that as he cleared his throat theatrically. "…What? No hi, Mister Master? Come on now, you remember me, right? The whole little rodeo with the shifty saint? Don't tell me you forgot!"

Gabrielle, now more relaxed, glanced to Gudao as he took a step forward with a small smile. "No… that's right. We've met before. Sorry, it's just been a while, Angra Mainyu. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Though he noticed Tesla grow tenser, the silhouetted man laughed. "Ah, don't say sorry to a sewer rat! That's in bad taste for a good guy! Just call me that, avenger, or whatever!"

Following Gudao's lead, Gabrielle quickly caught up to him as he finished his approach. She caught Angra's attention, who already began glancing over her curves shamelessly. Tilting his silhouetted head in confusion, he stared between their uniforms. "So uh… Two masters? I mean, I certainly don't mind calling her master if you know what I mean, but the annoying fly didn't give me an essay about this for homework."

"Three actually, but we'll introduce you to Annie in time. As for us though…" Gudao offered as he presented a hand to shake. "We never did properly introduce back then, did we? I didn't get to thank you properly for helping me with Amakusa back then. I'm Gudao Fujimaru."

Angra looked down and stared at the outstretched hand. Slowly, he gazed back at Gudao's eyes to see the confidence and belief in his eyes. It was outrageous and stupid to see that and the outstretched hand pointed to him, the embodiment of all the world's evils. This man, who should be defending humanity from all dangers, should know exactly what kind of a terrible threat he was, let alone how much havoc he could cause. He, the evil that the justice seekers of the world wished to expunge, was being offered a hand of acceptance.

No doubt, he suspected Gudao was an idiot for having the gall to believe in him… but it made him grin and chuckle.

Thrusting his hand forward to accept the offer, he shook wildly as Gudao's eyes widened momentarily in shock. Soon, they were laughing together as a small smile slowly formed on Gabrielle's lips. Even Tesla and Mashu fell far more relaxed as the newest but oldest avenger quickly exclaimed, "You're a dumb bastard, boss, but if you're crazy enough to trust me, then I'll give it a shot! The weakest heroic spirit is at your service!"

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 65: Unintentional Assurances** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Sheesh… Gudao's  _waaaay_ too trusting…" Truth be told, though? Angra Mainyu liked that.

At the avenger's request, he would be getting the tour only after he got himself settled into his room. It was an unusual request made just after Anishka entered the summoning chamber to greet him. However, it was what he wanted, and he wasn't even upset at the possibility he may have thrown off a schedule or two. Why would he be? He was Angra Mainyu, all the evil in the world, who was filled with nothing but hatred and never heeded the desires of others.

…or that's how it was always supposed to be, but this summoning wasn't as straightforward.

After the three masters left, Angra didn't spend much time in the main section of his room. He couldn't deny it felt cozier than the obnoxiously bright hallways of Chaldea. Walnut floors and oak walls gave a very rustic and natural feel to the newer rooms of Chaldea, yet he was surprised it still had all the modern facilities and luxuries. Though he had curiously looked around his new room, feeling it was even a bit nostalgic, he had stopped within the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

His newly altered form, which he showed the masters, was rough and poor. Black wrappings on his calves and forearms matched his shaggy hair. His red, ragged waistcloth had evidently seen better days, though his matching bandana was a bit cleaner this time around. Combined with ebony and scarlet curses covering the entirety of his tanned body, it made up a look he wore just the day before... in another sort of existence.

The fact he remembered this form at all is what bothered and elated him.

That loop… That endless loop was just a dream. A simple wish granted with an overly convoluted solution, yet it became a long lost vision that held more clarity than he believed possible. Regardless of what he wanted to recall, he would see it clear as day, just as strongly as that torturous first day atop the mountain. Sounds of laughter, glimpses of ordinary routines, the mere simplicity of living day by day… All of it was supposed to be forgotten when he ran blindly through that exit…

Yet it did not, and so he was here with memories he should not have… or should he? Thinking deeply and seriously was always irritating, but this wasn't supposed to be! He was Angra Mainy- Well, by name at least. He definitely wasn't monstrously powerful or anything, but he was no saint either! He brimmed with hatred for anything and everything, but now it was no longer a monopoly on his soul. Other emotions had drowned under the flood of malice long ago, yet they were mere whispers again after that whole charade he created.

Even if he didn't understand, the avenger knew, without any slither of doubt, that he had kept that newfound light and failed to revert to the monster he once was.

Leaning forward, he observed his own image, seeing the vague and hazy image of that young redheaded boy whose daily life he had borrowed. While he was absolutely still sickened by those Heroes of Justice, and always thought he'd never want to see that kind of guy… Angra Mainyu was actually a little glad for those hazy moments. If he was to be honest though… he did technically just become that which he hated by simple virtue of accepting the summoning to Chaldea; The throne  _had_  properly informed him he was going to be fighting to save the humanity, after all.

But that wasn't why he was going to commit. It was simply a secondary objective compared to the thoughts and memories that swirled in his head. To save humanity, that which he hated and still cared for, was just a necessary objective in order to fulfil his own reignited interest. Even if the declining world would be ending one way or another anyway, what was so bad about extending it longer for some selfish desire?

Despite needing some time to sort his own memories and shock, he did have a newfound, almost discarded whim from his last conversation with Bazett. Those glimpses seen through the eyes of someone he played were not that bad. They were rather nice- No, they were definitely nice. He had enjoyed his time in that whole play that now formed part of his memories. Nevertheless, they weren't truly  _his_  memories, and that was something he couldn't accept.

Angra Mainyu didn't want some idiotic Hero of Justice's memories to look at and appreciate: He wanted his own.

Staring down into his open palm, feeling the natural flow of hatred pouring through him, he analyzed himself. It would be difficult to curb these urgings, but he had practice thanks to his nighttime strolls with Bazett. His impulses may get ahead of him, but he hoped the idea of possibly dozens of real heroic spirits jumping on him would be enough to apply a mental break. Coupled with his newfound resolve, he felt like he had a fair chance if he committed.

Nevertheless, there was the opposition to consider. Anyone with any sense of justice would likely want him out of here, and changing their mind would be unfathomably difficult. There was no doubt many would be wary when interacting with a man with such a dark title hanging over his head, and that would not bode well for trying to enjoy a rather casual existence; Not like he actually had any say about those villagers giving him this 'honor' anyway. In spite of this, he wasn't just going to carelessly throw the chance away either.

"It's probably going to be impossible…" Angra chuckled at himself before looking back at the mirror. "But hell… if Gudao and the two hot girls are willing to give me a chance like you did, let's see what I can make of it… Wish me luck, Bazett."

After turning around and walking back into his room, he smirked and inquired mentally,  _"Hey, boss? You there? I'll take that tour in ten minutes!"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Barely a minute later, Angra Mainyu was strolling the halls of Chaldea on his late morning tour. The attention he caught was still understandable, especially from the servant population; Many were wary of him, so he could only presume word had been passed across the facility. Though most remained expressionless yet curious, he usually felt a scrutinizing glare aimed at his back, but they did nothing more.

On the other hand, the strange robots always seemed unperturbed as he passed, and he was appreciative of that. Clearly they didn't have any sort of sensors for feelings, otherwise they may have been instinctively placing more room between them like the staff did; Not that he blamed any of these people. He knew this was what was promised from his baleful presence. It also didn't help that being top notch at slaughtering humans was one of the few things he was admittedly good at.

However, he had no interest at all of slaughtering anyone in this new home, even if the dark tendrils of his corrupted heart whispered otherwise.

With an upbeat hum, the avenger followed behind Gudao with his other tour guide. Though he was upset that the two hotties were elsewhere, Angra had quickly discarded that disappointment in favor of curiosity for the servant accompanying them. Walking with a sense of prestige, formality, and purpose, the white-haired avenger at his side sported a unique gray tuxedo and neatly styled hair. After the brief introduction with Dantes, who would be accompanying him, he couldn't stop his amber eyes from glancing to him as they walked to their first destination.

How could he not? He was honestly completely curious and impressed that this guy was his fellow avenger!

He understood there were others like him, but he had never encountered another until he showed up at his door beside Gudao. It was great to know he wasn't alone in his class, but he did feel even shoddier. He even seemed to have his own natural hatred under perfect control. Walking beside this nearly regal and prestigious individual, Angra did not doubt he appeared like a deprived miscreant by comparison… but was that really so far from the truth?

Regardless, as his golden eyes shined with enthusiasm while they walked, he caught Dantes staring at him. They had barely made any conversation in the few minutes since they met, but he seemed like a conservative and observing type. It was time to test that. "Ah? Find something curious, Dantes?"

He didn't even blink. "I'm attempting to understand myself. You seem familiar somehow."

With pride, Angra Mainyu puffed his chest. "Well, that's only to be expected! I am the original avenger! You've heard my name at least once, right?"

"I meant your looks," Dantes corrected, making the tanned avenger deflate just a bit.

As Angra's expression turned serious, Gudao glanced back again. He stared back as Gudao rubbed his chin. "Now that it's mentioned… You do look familiar somehow."

"…Gabby said something about an Emiya family, didn't she?" Angra asked flatly, dropping his usual tone for his conclusion. "If they're here, then… is there a Shirou Emiya? Because my looks are based off him."

Gudao and Dantes shared a surprised look, confirming everything for him. That was going to be a curious meeting he would completely avoid if 'family' meant exactly what he thought it did; At least he had some forewarning. He sighed and scratched the back of his head as they paused in the hallway. "Look… It's a  _looong_  story. Like I said back in the summon room, that ominous form is my real self. This? …This is how I want to be known. Simple as that."

" _Want_  to be seen," the white-haired avenger reiterated. He saw the glint of curiosity in Dantes' eyes as he glanced back. Interestingly enough, there were the small hints of a smirk threatening to form on his expression. "I shall be honest, Angra Mainyu. You're nothing like what I was expecting from the stories."

"Yeah? Well, what can I say? I'm quite the letdown!" he chipperly added with a small smirk of his own. "I could try harder to be more  _All the Evil of the World_  if you'd like."

"Please don't," Gudao sighed, but Angra only chuckled and patted his back. Dantes watched the gesture even more curiously.

"Ah, don't sweat it, boss! We got a contract, so I'll try and behave, but no promises!" After saying that, he caught the even more curious and confused glint from Dantes, but ignored it. With a smirk, he walked in front of Gudao and pointed forward. "Well? I'm getting bored! Let's get this tour over with!"

Gudao and Dantes looked at each other before the master smiled and shrugged. With a nod, they resumed walking as Angra fell into step with Dantes. Not a few seconds later, he was already trying not to look at any possible employee and start drooling. He liked to believe he was doing a good job of keeping himself under control. Gazing around while humming happily, he missed the occasional inquisitive glances Dantes would subtly pass.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I thought you were lying about a beach." Only seconds after leaving the resort's entry lounge, Angra was still flabbergasted.

Gudao only laughed, making Angra chuckle. " _Everyone_  thinks we're lying when we say there's a beach. It's the best present we've ever gotten."

Women in bathing suits strutting their stuff around while the world was ending? Great gift indeed. It was such an absurd thought he loved it. Surprisingly, he was finding it easier than before to control his own rampant urges; For now, he'll just peg it on the looming threat of having a servant dispatch him permanently for  _any_  misdeed. Those Peacekeeepers seemed like a fairly lenient bunch, but he wouldn't blame them for jumping to capital punishment if he was possibly involved.

The trio walked down the hallway towards Salon de Marie as Angra tossed Dantes another curious look. He had been quiet for the most part, and didn't appear irritated with some of his more erratic comments and behavior. By contrast, whenever he spoke, it always had intent and an air of elegance in it. Still, he could feel the whispers of this man's simmering hatred coating his aura like subtle paint. It was comfortable to bathe in it as another avenger, though it made Angra respect Gudao a little bit more for handling their combined presence like an everyday occurrence.

Gudao checked his watch and sighed. "Ended your tour just in time. We'll be at the cafeteria in time for lunch."

A cafeteria, loaded with most of Chaldea's residents. If there was going to be any moment of truth, it was likely going to be this. The Emiya family would likely be there, among others who would want to wipe his existence from the face of the planet... or what's currently left of it. He couldn't blame them, and this moment was going to come sooner or later. "Well, time to make friends then! I'll bet I'll be  _really_  popular."

Dantes quickly turned to his fellow avenger, catching his interest as the passed the entrance to the salon. "If you want, you are welcome to join me. I have a group of friends I usually sit with. Joan is one of them."

"I'll probably take you up on that," Angra quickly agreed with a small smirk. "You said the food is tasty, right, Gudao? I'm all for saving what little energy I actually have, but it better taste good."

"As I said, lunch is great, but it's not dinner," Gudao reassured before waving to a trio of servants passing by. Though Angra hadn't paid much attention to them, he could have sworn he saw knitting items among the casually dressed servants; He definitely could feel their wary gaze on his back though. He shrugged it off as they reached the cafeteria doors. Gudao paused at the door and turned to the avenger considerately. "…Would you like me to do anything for you? Make a brief announcement? Any request?"

Oh hell no. He knew exactly how they'd react regardless, so he merely strutted to the door with a calm expression. Gudao and Dantes watched in surprise as the door opened and Angra Mainyu casually walked through. The noise of the cafeteria bustling with activity fell silent as the avenger calmly stood by the door with arms akimbo and a small smirk on his face. Gudao and Dantes had swiftly followed him in, but stayed behind him as he gazed around.

Countless wary glances were aimed his way, and even some glints of animosity in others. Though he easily recognized the table of white haired individuals sitting together at the far side, he purposefully paid them no attention as he looked around quickly. All eyes were on him, and the entire place was practically frozen. The nearby table of employees were visibly shaken, and he could feel Dantes' anticipating gaze on his back as he looked to them slowly.

Tension rose in the cafeteria as Angra Mainyu approached employees for the first time. His steps were even and calm, yet a few servants quietly stood in preparation. He guessed a few that suddenly shifted into their combat clothes were Peacekeepers, ready to strike him down for any terrible action. It was only to be expected, and he was used to this kind of reaction. He didn't care, and merely glanced at the trio of tan skinned employees in different uniforms.

Silence of the quietest, deepest caves on Earth could not match the stillness of the cafeteria as Angra stopped before the table. These employees, obviously Indian in decent, trembled in fear as the servants watched him sternly. Honestly, if he  _really_ wanted to, which part of him urged, he could have killed these humans and more before any servant could stop him. He was unparalled at slaughtering them… but that's not why he was here.

Many servants prepared to act as Angra Mainyu slowly lifted one hand… then chuckled and waved. "Yo! I'm new here!"

The table of employees turned to each other slowly and uncertainly, but the new avenger was already walking away. He walked to another table among the silence and stared at a tray full of food in front of another employee. His eyes widened upon seeing plates of dishes that clearly weren't cheaply made; These all looked fresh and appetizing! "Woah, really? This is what the buffet offers? You spoiled bastards!"

Quietly, tension was evaporating with every one of his strange actions, but he only cared a bit. They were going to judge him regardless, so he might as well just do what he wanted. Angra Mainyu was used to far, far worse treatment back in the day, so this was a walk in the park. As some conversation, albeit hushed, started back up, he returned to Gudao and Dantes. The two looked at him with relief and astonishment, which he merely waved off. "What? I told you I wasn't going to do anything. Don't you trust me?"

"My concern rested with the  _others_  doing something. You weren't exactly subtle with that initial approach," Dantes replied evenly as he crossed his arms. "Now then… Would you like that introduction before we get lunch? Nightingale and Beowulf are already at the table, but Joan seems to be-"

The doors opened behind Dantes as he kept talking, but already Angra's attention had elapsed. With a slowly opening mouth, he stared towards the two roughly identical twins that had walked through the door, only to pause as he gawked at them. Dantes and Gudao slowly turned around to look at Jeanne and Joan, who stared back at the new avenger with confusion. Regardless of the growing whispers in the cafeteria, Angra didn't even notice.

He's seen his fair share of incredibly beautiful women. He even slept with a few he recognized in the cafeteria, though it was only in that forged fantasy, so he never actually… That's not the point. The point was, there were two beautiful twins in front of him. Though his eyes did glance at the gorgeous blonde and her flattering blue sundress, he was unbelievably interested in the darker individual. His dark impulses wanted to do so much to her.

Subtle malice surrounded her, and it was as comforting to him as Dantes' presence; Birds of a feather, as they say? He had no doubt this corrupted woman in a ravishing black halter dress was Joan, the alter avenger of the Holy Maiden beside her. Still, even as her stare turned incredulous and a scowl painted her face, he only fell more hypnotized. She was absolutely stunning! A true beauty of corruption and malicious design!

Growling as Angra blatantly stared at her chest, Joan spat, "Keep your eyes up or I'll set them whirling."

By all that was unholy, even the fierceness in her voice! He was flooded with lust and wanted to- No! She was a servant, and undoubtedly leagues more powerful than him… which wasn't a big accomplishment by any stretch. He couldn't just make a bad impression and turn opinions against him! Even if he didn't care what anyone thought, he wanted to make something for himself, and so he must, albeit begrudgingly, act civil. He needed to set a new precedent for himself.

Thus, he shook himself from his drooling stupor and cleared his throat as Jeanne and Dantes looked to him in anticipation. Joan kept her deep scowl, but he would surprise everyone by how decent he could be. With a small, confident smirk, he declared, "I'd love to bury my head in those evil thighs."

…Apparently his dark urgings still held a little more influence than he wanted to admit.

Silence fell over the cafeteria. Seconds later, a few laughs echoed from the back, joined by even more as some of the tension dispersed. Some servants gawked at each other in surprise or disbelief. Others remained ready, not likely for him, but rather the growing animosity that he ignited like a firestorm.

Jeanne stood with hands covering her mouth and her own little offended glare. Gudao was speechless, and Dantes had a hand covering his face. As his expression slowly turned sheepish, a completely incredulous, blushing, and furious Joan glared daggers at him. He would have likely found it attractive too if it wasn't for how swiftly she stomped over to him. He remained still as he chuckled sheepishly, raising his hands in light surrender. "Uh… Slip of the tongue…?"

Joan swiftly drew back one fist as she seethed. Angra grinned nervously,  _'…It's been a good few hours.'_

Slam! Angra's vision spiraled as he flew across the cafeteria. Arturia, Gawain, and Lancelot, who stood battle-clad for the supply sortie later, quickly sidestepped out of the way as the avenger tumbled past. He groaned in pain as he slammed into the wall, which didn't give way at all; The casters performed a great job reinforcing everything! Crumpled against the wall, Angra coughed, trying to figure out if had received any other lasting damage besides a bloody nose and tumble bruises.

He did not see Dantes discussing with Joan across the cafeteria, who immediately paled in disgust.  **"What do you mean that weakling was Angra Mainyu!? I don't believe that!"**

Laughter fluttered through several cafeteria tables as the tension began slowly dipping. Though he was more concerned with picking up his bruised form, Angra was at least aware things were getting better. Slowly, he rolled onto his stomach as routine conversations renewed. As he slowly stood up, and noted Dantes and Gudao were hastily walking over to him, he couldn't figure out why the master looked so concerned… or why the newly revitalized atmosphere seemed to be quieting down in anticipa-

Looking up and to his left as he held his bloody nose, he found himself staring into stern pink eyes barely inches from his own. He flinched, making a nearby table laugh as Nightingale's unbelievably strong gaze pierced him. One hand fussed with a red fanny pack that sat over her white button-up shirt. Like clockwork, she pulled out gauze as he stared uncertainly at her. Even if awkward, at least she seemed interested in helpin- She just pulled a gun out of her jeans as she roughly forced him onto a nearby chair with her other hand.

"Patients must remain still. Move and I kill you." What the hell kind of nurse was this!?

Dantes finished his approach first and sighed. "Gale… Please don't give Angra a heart attack on his first day."

"He's wounded. The bleeding needs to be stopped and the wound properly sterilized. I must then inspect the floor to ensure any lingering traces of blood is sanitized by the robots," she stated quickly as she moved his hand out of the way with a fierce grip. Surprisingly, though her gaze remained powerful, she offered a tiny smile. "Pleased to meet you, Angra Mainyu. You are certainly not what any of us have come to expect."

…That was a good thing right? Quickly, he glanced around the once-more active cafeteria, being extra careful not to move on unnerving fear of death. Though there were still a fair number of discerning stares, most only looked to him in curiosity and amusement. Huh… It seems everything worked out fairly well despite going oh so terribly. At least he hadn't died yet, even if he felt he had come so close to it.

Dare he say it? Things were looking promising so long as that gun didn't go off.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was his second day in Chaldea and things were going… better than anticipated. Making an utter fool out of himself at lunch the previous day somehow worked in his favor. Combined with his clearly weak presence hiding behind all that malice, less people were concerned about him. There were still some exceptions, like Joan for obvious reasons, but most glares had vanished by dinnertime. Even the staff were quickly adjusting to his aura which he found both remarkable and crazy.

It made going about his business that morning fairly uneventful. Holding the paper receipt in one hand, he glanced over the selection of clothes he ordered with a small smirk. There were plenty of surplus to choose from, so if all went well, he'd have his order before tonight. Now he'd just return to his room and do more planning regarding its layout and what he might possibly want for...

Angra blinked before chuckling at himself. Barely a day, and he was already handling all of this like it was a new home. Angra Mainyu looking to furnish a room? His splintered memories of his real past life proved he would have been content with just a roof to sleep under, enough food not to starve, and the warmth of his neighbors. Yet here he was, entertaining the notion of a space of his own decorated to his satisfaction. Those looping four days really did do a number on him.

He began humming a tune, drawing a curious glance from a robot as it passed with a bunch of cleaning equipment. He ignored it and walked to the next intersection calmly. He turned down the new corridor which had a few employees and some more janitorial robots. One man glanced to him, but didn't look perturbed as they continued walking down the hallway. Without most of the judgmental tension it felt so calm and relaxing just strolling through this place.

' _Sheesh, was Chaldea really at war? This feels as peaceful as Fuyuki…'_

Folding and unfolding the receipt out of bored fidgeting, he tried coming up with potential hobbies as he walked. There were a few fun activities he had done in the loop, but he wanted them to define his interests, not some Hero of Justice; This was his life now. Quietly flipping ideas through his mind without paying much attention to what's around him, he would have remained oblivious to what's around him had pinkish-white hair not snagged his attention.

Slowing down as he turned the corner, he looked ahead towards one of the gymnasium's entrances barely a few meters away. Kuro had just walked out of the large room with her hair tie in her mouth. She fiddled with her side ponytail before pausing and looking towards the avenger. She seemed completely untroubled, but curious, standing before him in her hot pink tank top and black yoga shorts while holding a volleyball. Blinking in surprise, she grabbed her hair tie to set her hair, but did nothing else.

While Angra tried to figure out who this heroic spirit was, another girl quickly pushed through the doors with some sort of flying toy. Wearing a white t-shirt and pink short shorts, there was no mistaking the Einzbern he interacted with so much. She smiled, "Okay, Kuro, Let's…Ah!"

"Uh… Yo?" The avenger tried to act fairly calm, but here was one of the people he was actively trying to avoid. He didn't really do anything wrong to her per se… from what broken images he garnered from being part of the corrupted greater grail, but it was still a problem. The surprised and uncertain Illya standing before her was the child of Kiritsugu and sister of Emiya. Just being near this white-haired girl may unintentionally put him in hot water.

Quickly, Illya ran over to Kuro and grasped her wrist. She quickly whispered, "Kuro! Mama and papa don't want us anywhere near Angra Mainyu!"

He had suspected she was somehow family, but she didn't recall Illya having a sister. He'd have to ask Dantes about this because there was definitely no Kuro in his memories. Ruby chimed in loudly to break his thoughts, "Yeah! Who knows what he'll do to innocent and vulnerable little girls!"

"Hey… I'm right here ya know? I got standards!" he grumbled as he crossed his arms. Sure he was used to worse, but that assumption was just flat out crude.

"Hoy, calm down, Illya. I wasn't trying to accidentally run into him," Kuro sighed as she glanced towards him. She titled her head curiously. "…You really don't seem bad at all. Are you really a demonic god? I'd expect them to be bigger and more menacing. You look and feel pretty wimpy to me."

"Ouch. Not even going to soften the blow," Angra commented as he grasped an imaginary gunshot wound over his heart. Kuro giggled, and Illya looked less concerned and more curious. "Nope. No god here. Gudao drew the unlucky stick. He got the world's weakest servant!"

"…Is that really something to be proud of?" Ruby pointed out, but he merely shrugged. It made the two sisters look at each other with bewilderment, but they looked past him swiftly as the hallway seemed to shake. Angra fell confused upon hearing thundering footsteps coming his way. Though he had poor sensing abilities, he had a good idea what large man was possibly stomping his way. If Illya was here, then it was fair to say so was-

He spun around quickly as two large hands quickly picked up the feeble avenger. He blinked upon seeing the large, gray-skinned man, but was completely thrown off by blonde hair and a very eerie smile. As he eyed Spartacus' strange leather straps, he openly muttered, "…Huh. You're not Heracles."

"No! I'm Spartacus!" the large man declared as his face inched uncomfortably close to him. "And you're oppressing these kind girls aren't you, Angra Mainyu!?"

"Wait! Spartacus, no! He was just talking with us!" Kuro quickly corrected, and Angra filled with relief. At least she was on his side.

Quickly, the avenger nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We were just talking! The only one doing any oppressing here is you! I'm just a weakling! Put me down!"

As he flailed in his grip, Spartacus' eyes slowly widened. To Angra's surprise, he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. His legs nearly gave way, but he remained standing as he eyed Spartacus' strangely offended face; Even the smile was missing. "Oppressor…! I was oppressing! I felt it! You were weak and I was oppressing! I've become an oppressor!"

"Is this guy a berserker or something…?" he mumbled, but fell silent as the large man barreled down the hallway shouting incoherently. As he disappeared down a distance intersection, he thought he saw a red-haired woman chasing after him. He blinked. "…Uh… What just happened?"

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible to break Spartacus. I'll need to remember that," Kuro giggled. She was joined by Illya and Ruby as Angra looked back at them.

"I'm not even sure what I did. I thought I was a goner," Angra chuckled. "Sheesh… you guys have a lot of monsters like him around?"

"Monsters? You're supposed to be the real monster here," Ruby reminded incredulously.

"Our brother says you're All the World's Evil." Illya looked confused. "Some said you're hatred itself!"

"Well, they're not wrong. …Let's keep it simple and say I hate everyone because it's in my blood.  _Sorta_  like Dantes and Joan. It's an avenger family thing."

Kuro nodded slowly while she quickly glanced down the hallway behind him. Illya blinked, but was now far more at ease. "Then have you ever liked anyone?"

He was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, but dang did she hit on some fond memories. Though he did see Bazett as a woman and a surprisingly caring master, there was just something special about Caren. Well, besides her little special trait that made that one night extra crazy yet still obscenely sultry; Too bad he always felt chaotic urges for anything that held his affection. Of all the memories, he enjoyed that final ascent together where he'd occasionally turn back to see that sweet smile from an undoubtedly twisted girl.  _"You look like a Rockstar."_

"…Yeah. There was one. Maybe a few, but definitely one," he admitted quietly with a tiny smirk. He noted Kuro glanced down the hallway behind him again, though he still didn't turn to look.

Ruby floated in front of his face, and he stared curiously at the strange device as it talked. "You're surprisingly honest."

With a smirk, Angra shrugged. "I guess you can say there ain't no more honest person than me."

Kuro's stare finally got the better of him, and he turned to look. Thankfully it wasn't another large, angry berserker, but his friend in a different gray formal suit; Did he only ever wear suits? He honestly wasn't too surprised he managed to find him considering how watchful and accommodating the other avenger tried to be. Apparently he had ensured Joan's early days of adapting to Chaldea were just as comfortable.

"Not causing trouble, I hope." In a matter of seconds, Dantes soon stood beside him and nodded before turning to the girls. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah. Just small talk. Spartacus did worse," Kuro reassured with a small smirk as Illya pulled Ruby away from Angra; That thing had no sense of personal space. Dantes glanced to Angra curiously, who merely shrugged in response.

After shaking his head briefly, Dantes turned to him. "A spot has cleared up in the supply sortie this afternoon. Gudao has swapped you in."

Though he nodded in understanding, secretly, Angra was enthusiastic. Though he might be able to burn off boredom and rising urges at the Training Grounds, a singularity would prove perfect. He'd obviously have to play by the rules for fear of death, but that was manageable. Hopefully the masters will let him go wild on the enemies; He had a bit of natural hatred he needed to sate.

Dantes smiled at the avenger's smirk. "I take it you're excited. I'm interested to see what trump cards you have up your sleeve. You promote yourself so modestly, after all."

"He said he's the weakest," Kuro pointed out quickly, making the battle-clad avenger scoff.

"Hey, hey! Don't just throw water on his belief in me! I'll take what scraps I can get!" he complained as Kuro and Illya giggled.

Sighing as even Dantes chuckled, he looked to his first friend in Chaldea as he asked, "Care to follow me back to the cafeteria? Gale and Beowulf are playing cards."

Though he partially wanted to think about room arrangements, cards sounded far more fun and spontaneous. He smirked, "Lead the way, avenger!"

As he followed the formally dressed man, Angra tossed a quick glance behind him and waved goodbye to the girls. He was satisfied when they happily waved back, proving he'd made a fairly good impression; It helped Kuro appeared fairly unbiased to begin with, which played to his favor. As he hummed a new tune and followed Dantes, he followed down a new corridor just as a Kiritsugu, in one of his favorite black formal suits, appeared beside the girls.

Instead of a judging and damning glare, the white-haired counter guardian stared down the corridor in outright confusion.

Blissfully unaware just how many opinions he was quickly shifting, Angra withheld his growing enthusiasm. Things were turning out very well, but he'd definitely have to be on his guard during the singularity. Any sort of shameless behavior that treaded the lines of morality could ruin his careful diligence thus far. If he was going to make a new life for himself, then he couldn't let his own hatred get the better of him. Still, he was optimistic the sortie would go well.

Angra was going to ensure any lingering judgements regarding him would be dispelled for good by setting a precedent they'll never forget!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Wispy clouds, kissed and painted with honey hues by the setting sun, drifted over the calm ocean waves below. Vibrant tropical forests coated the islands by Banda Neira, whose settlement and fortress were bustling with panicked activity. Just an hour before, the tropical settlement had been a place to explore and trade for nutmeg. Now the people flocked to Fort Belgica for protection while the servants prepared to assault the revealed threat across an inlet.

Anishka's team scrambled to get settlers to the safety while the forward team stood ready to attack by the shoreline. In the forested, volcanic island across from them, a mossy spriggan stomped towards the shore while devastating the trees in its path. Its unusual, red glowing eyes remained focused on the settlement as it came into view over the tall trees. It dragged its massive earthly sword like a club, dredging the land behind it. Nearly twice as tall as the majority they've seen, this one could easily destroy the prime settlement among the historic spice islands.

Gudao, fists clenched as he stood in his battlesuit, remained beside Mashu and Lancelot on a wooden pier as they eyed the approaching monster. Mashu kept her free arm around him, ever prepared to get them out of harm's reach just in case. Tristan stood atop one of the wooden huts, fingers ready to strum his musical weapon on command. Mashu's grip on her shield tightened as Gudao glanced over to the three avengers.

By the dirt shoreline nearby, Dantes stood with bolts of lightning cracking around his caped form. While his glare remained focused, Joan's signature smirk showed her eager and ready. Her grip on her flag and sword held strong as the spriggan finally came to the waterline across the inlet. Dantes glanced to Joan, who did the same as they nodded simultaneously. Gudao cleared his throat, "Avengers! When it gets into the water, make sure it stays there! It should be unable to properly defend itself!"

"Joan, Angra. I'll take the…" Dantes stopped talking and stared behind him incredulously. Joan did the same while Gudao blinked in confusion.

Angra Mainyu was a dozen meters further back than the previous minute. Joan scowled, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"You two got this! I'll just be here rooting you on!" he quickly replied. Dantes stared back at him flatly while Joan looked too flabbergasted to even talk. To be fair, that was the same case for Gudao, Mashu, and Lancelot.

"Are you seri- You're helping us, you little runt!" Joan spat in disgust. "Pull your weight! It's just a big spriggan!"

Angra quickly glanced over to the approaching behemoth. It was moving much slower as it began trudging through the water, but there was no doubt in his mind. That thing could wreck him with a single swing. Fighting his shades with Bazett was one thing in Fuyuki… but this thing? Angra quickly shook his head with a sheepish grin. "What if there's a servant in waiting? Does he have minions? Maybe I can take care of those-"

In a flash, Dantes was by his side, looping on arm under his in a vice grip. Angra gasped, "Wait! Dantes! You can't do this!"

"What was all that tough talk about proving your worth?" Dantes reminded with a flat tone, making the weaker avenger pale. "Let's go, Angra Mainyu. You're fighting with us. We need to see what you're capable of so the others can plan accordingly."

"Capable of!? I'm only capable of dying if you put me up against that thing!" the avenger panicked, but Dantes was ignoring him. Easily, he dragged him towards the waterline as Joan stared incredulously at the flailing, tattooed man who tried to break free… As if he was actually strong enough to get away from him. "Dantes! You can't! Why do I need to fight that when there's stronger servants around!? Can't I do evacuation work!? I promise I won't kill anyone by accident!"

"What happened to venting some hatred and steam?" Dantes groaned in exasperation.

That was true. He was here to do that, and maybe he underestimated just how strong these enemies could be after Joan called them pushovers. He needed to vent some frustration and prove his worth, but against that thing? He was growing uncertain just looking at that massive sword it wielded like a stick! Even though he knew what he wanted, he also understood just how weak he was, and this had a pretty high chance of getting him killed. Thus, it was no surprise his feet were automatically trying to dig into the dirt shore beneath him.

Angra was so preoccupied losing to his fight or flight response, he didn't see how much further he was changing perspectives of the so-called evil man.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"He really said all that!?" Beowulf laughed as he tried to bring himself under control. He drew chuckles from nearby dinner tables that entwined with Mozart's music.

Beside the laughing berserker in an undersized white polo, Nightingale struggled to keep her own chuckles in check. She undid the collar of her red button-up to make her light struggle more comfortable while Joan grumbled across from her. With arms folded over her black evening dress to keep Angra from looking at her cleavage, which the grumbling tan avenger had no current interest in doing, she passed a dismissive glance his way and huffed. After returning to the booth, Dantes rehung his jacket, sat down and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I wasn't being modest…" the humiliated avenger reminded, which only made Beowulf laugh harder. He poked idly at some leftover bread crumbs on his appetizer plate and sighed, "Like I said. Gudao drew a bad card. I'm not worth anything much."

"We'll just chalk it up as a bad matchup," Nightingale dismissed as a robot hovered over to take the empty bread basket. "You made it out alright. That's what matters."

"After we pulled the weight…" Joan grumbled as she eyed Angra, but he took it in stride. He merely smirked sheepishly, making her eyes roll. He knew as well as she did he did fight with them, and wound up performing well against the foe. Not anywhere as good as them, but better than he thought.

"I think he's heard enough for the day," Nightingale offered, which caused him to give her a tiny, appreciative nod. She was about to continue when a servant walking past caught her attention; He caught the avenger's too as she raised her voice. "Excuse me. Amakusa?"

The priest quickly stepped back to the booth with his friendly smile and hands folded in front of his traditional black priest garb. Angra couldn't help but notice he still smelled like himself, but he's supposedly been rather obedient. He quietly observed the ruler as Nightingale continued, "About the snowman contest next week… Is it filled? Beowulf and I wished to join."

The male berserker raised his glass of beer with a smirk. "Neither of the kid teams are beating our Snow Grendel this month!"

He chuckled and shook his head politely. "You two should be fine. Thanks for letting me know. I'll add you to the roster."

She quietly spoke her thank you, but Amakusa caught Angra's curious gaze. His smile never faded, and neither did the avenger's smirk as they stared at each other. Dantes looked curiously while sipping from his wine glass. The tattooed avenger chuckled, "Staying out of trouble, Saint?"

"I have been since you fought me, yes," he responded easily as the avenger chuckled. "I was curious if you might show up."

"Well, here I am! Not looking for any sort of rematch, I hope?" he asked quietly, which made Amakusa chuckle again and shake his head.

Joan looked completely stumped. "…This guy fought you? He was panicking against an oversized, walking hunk of stone."

"Hey! In my defense, your lusciousness, I was attached to that grail and had nothing to lose! I don't want to die in my first few days here!" he quickly deflected, even as she scowled at him. While Beowulf chuckled at the nickname, Angra scoffed. "I was more of my real monstrous self then too."

It actually wasn't a lie. While he did mostly dodge and dance around his attacks, with nothing really to lose and no additional memories like Chaldea offered, he committed his all into attacking him. He was indebted to the master's other servants for making Amakusa's attack far more avoidable, but he did a fair amount himself. He also had the sneaking suspicion the ruler wasn't trying nearly as hard as he looked, which raised different questions altogether.

However, he didn't really care about any of that. Whatever the shady priest did was his business. Angra only wanted to pursue a relatively bland existence with all the flair of living a casual life. Since Amakusa was being rather pleasant to him, he was satisfied and would leave it at that... even if he was a touch suspicious if he was possibly hiding his real thoughts behind that civil smile and friendly words. They did have the same smell.

Ah, but no matter. He'd just be a bit wary around him. "You were going somewhere, right?"

Amakusa nodded to him and smiled to the rest of the table. "If there's nothing more to address, I shall take my leave. Gabrielle said she had interesting news for me."

After bidding their pleasantries, he was off towards the bar again. With a quick sip of his beer, Beowulf chuckled, "Hey, Angra. My sparring offer still stands. You up for training anytime? Just bugs me a heroic spirit pegs themselves as so weak. I don't get it. Makes me want to fix it too."

"This isn't going to turn out like that one time with the casters I hope," Nightingale warned with a click of her tongue.

Though it was a nice gesture, he was pretty sure nothing anyone did was going to help him from his abysmal state. Then again, there was a bubbling urge to want to do  _something_  about it. He flaunted himself as the weakest, and while there were plenty of servants to carry him, he did need to vent his frustrations and anger properly; Sparring with dummies likely wouldn't do a thing for his natural hatred. Even still, was it possible to grow stronger than his already weak origin?

"I'll think about it…? It probably won't do much for me. I'm a joke compared to you guys."

"Maybe you won't be as much of a pushover…" Joan pondered, though her skeptical gaze remained. "…Did anyone talk to you about ascension yet?"

Angra turned to her and blinked. Though it didn't ring a bell, that sure sounded like something to actually think about.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The third day, Angra Mainyu was wandering around Chaldea, looking for something to sate his boredom. He was dressed casually for the first time as he strolled down a hallway to check out the gymnasium again. He admittedly felt great walking about in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. It was a simple wardrobe which didn't require any modifications, but every article of clothing was properly cleaned before delivery; The consideration and luxury of this place was astounding.

There wasn't anything scheduled for him today, so his boredom was brimming. The next event on his schedule would be getting his first ascension this weekend, and that already had him feeling a little triumphant. To think it was actually possible to get stronger than how they were currently summoned gave him hope he  _might_  become a respectable fighter. Even if that didn't come, he would at least find a consistent interest for himself now that it appeared a casual life was becoming more probable with every passing day.

He found himself at Club Cove, staring towards the newest set of double doors at Chaldea's newest addition. Though they were previously hidden, the entrances towards Chaldea's new arcade were finally unveiled with the room's completion. Since the Game Room was shut down when he arrived, Angra only had passing descriptions to gauge his interest. Now able to see for himself, his intrigue compelled him through the open glass doors.

What met him on the other side lifted his eyebrows. "…Well this sure is different."

Dimly lit, the few overhead lights reflected on the polished maple floor below. A brick and mortar was carved onto the former stone walls of the mountain, giving it a more contemporary feel when combined with the wooden rafters and ceiling. Though not as large as the spacious Club Cove, the Arcade had more than enough room to entertain a sizable portion of Chaldea without feeling cramped; That was after considering the many activities within.

Retro arcade machines acquired from the most modern supply sorties were lined up like slot machines on two walls. The other two were lined with plush burgundy couches and large screens Edison had managed to fabricate. Whatever video game consoles were available now had their own dedicated screens, with still plenty more remaining vacant in anticipation for more. In the spacious center, Tables and chairs were nearly placed within bordering shelves that housed Chaldea's board game collection.

Walking curiously past one row of arcade machines, with many of them turned on and begging him to play, his attention was caught to the only large screen currently active. Sounds of strange combat echoed from its speakers through the rather quiet room, coupled with some quiet conversation and laughter. There were three people at that station, and the game showed some sort of cartoonish fighter being played. Further enticed, he walked closer as one of the fighters kicked another offscreen.

"Tyler, I did it!" "Yay! Her first kill!" "You'll pay for that one!" "Great job, Serenity! Now go for the bob-omb! Quick! The bomb with eyes! Yeah that one!"

As he approached, only Tyler passed him a quick glance. Angra blinked in surprise as the employee, with his tie loose and sleeve button undone, waved to him casually with a smile. "Hey! Welcome to the Arcade! You're the new guy, right? The one who Joan sucker punched across the cafeteria?"

While Angra was glad he wasn't being seen as totally chaotic, he wasn't too sure how to feel about that depiction either. Still, as he said to Dantes, it was the better of two bad depictions. "Yeah, that's me. Just thought I'd look around this place out now that it's open."

"This was worth the wait. I love it here," Tyler chuckled as Angra approached the couch. After pausing the game, the other two servants finally gave him a glance. Serenity, sitting beside Tyler in a white sundress, gazed curiously as Rena floating up from her other side, surprising Angra; He had not been expecting a smaller robot. He waved to them as they returned the gesture, but it was the other servant who caught his attention.

Further down the long couch was Cu Chulainn, the lancer he had become familiar with when playing the role of Shirou Emiya. Sitting in a white shirt and azure gym shorts, the lancer gave him a friendly wave and a small smile. Angra quickly returned it, glad that opinions in Chaldea had been shifting favorably. Though Cu would not know a thing about him, Angra was at least familiar with the Hound of Ulster. While he wouldn't place his bets on it, perhaps if he could still form some sort of friendship with some familiar faces, he'd be one.

That was just a possibility though. He would take what he could get in the uncertain first days, and he was more than content with having five people he could roughly call friends already. More wouldn't hurt, but he wouldn't press his luck quickly. He was still Angra Mainyu, if only mostly by name and forced embodiment.

With a snicker, Cu unpaused the game and sent his character, a swordsman in green clothes, across the ruined castle stage. Serenity gasped, but giggled as she repositioned her little pink ball to a better position. Tyler shook his head towards Cu, "Hey… Be nice, man. She's still learning."

Serenity gave him an appreciative smile, but the lancer simply chuckled as their two characters began fighting. "No better way than the hard way!"

Angra watched the strange game in curiosity as the two fought. Upon seeing his confused gaze, Tyler chuckled. "I guess you've never seen video games before?"

"…Maybe? Not something like this," he admitted as Serenity sulked at having her character slashed off the battlefield by Cu's swordsman. "Is it fun? It kinda looks it."

"That's the whole idea," Tyler stated. Rena cheered for Serenity as she tried to force Cu into a tight spot. It looked interesting alright, but perhaps there were others he'd like better?

"What else is there?" he asked as he turned to the curious employee. Many usually cowered under his aura, but this one was different. Though he could see very slight nervousness on his part, he wasn't too sure if it was because of him or something else. This employee seemed very accustomed to servant presences, but then again, it would just be a matter of time until the staff grew used to his own, right? As funny as it was, seeing occasional employees diving and cowering as he passed was bound to get old.

The employee smiled and motioned with his head towards an adjacent couch. "There's something for everyone. You want to try a fighter or something? Maybe a racing game or an RPG? I've got all day to show you since Da Vinci gave me time off!"

With nothing better to quench his boredom, he quickly agreed with a nod of his head. Maybe he'd find a hobby out of this.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"The new avenger is really funny. I see why Gudao wished for us to give him a fair chance."

Dantes, looking incredibly dashing in a black tuxedo, nodded with a small smirk to Mata Hari. The assassin was dressed in her own white evening dress as they walked down the hallways towards the resort's entrance. "He just wishes to fit in with an ordinary life. Nothing special."

"But you're still watching over him in his early days like you did for Joan," Mata Hari complimented with a small wink and cheerful smile. "You're such a gentleman. Joan's a lucky girl."

The avenger chuckled and shook his head. "Always the matchmaker… She only needed a partner so she could defeat her sister in your ballroom dancing class. I was just happy to oblige since I'm knowledgeable on the subject."

"Whatever you say~!" They reached the entrance and walked into the lounge as Mata Hari giggled. "You're so much harder to tease than Joan. It's so easy to make her stammer."

"Sorry to disappoint." Dantes chuckled as they entered the currently empty Club Cove. "Hm. We're a touch early. I thought for sure the two sisters would be he-"

" **Angra, don't do it! Stop!" "It's too late to stop me! You're mine!"**

There was no doubt that was Angra Mainyu and one of Chaldea's most famous employees. Instinctively, Dantes bolted towards the source in a flash with a sudden look of concern etched on his features. Mata Hari followed swiftly after as he landed in the open doorway between the Arcade and Club Cove, ready to make the next leap and save the-  **"What!? I was so close that time!"**

As Mata Hari reached the doorway, Dantes stared in bewilderment across the room as laughter erupted. At a far couch, the screen faded to black and spelled out 'You Died.' Cu was on a far end, clutching his stomach in laughter while Serenity tried to control her giggling on the opposite side. Beside her, Tyler and Rena only chuckled lightly while Angra stared at the screen in dismay.

"That was bullshit! I had it!" the avenger declared as he held the controller loosely.

The screen reloaded a dark corridor with a smoldering pile of ashes as Tyler calmed himself down. "I told you, dude! Never go for the greedy swing!"

"Alright then, one more time! Seventeenth time is the charm!" Angra was so engrossed in their game he didn't even notice his friend by the door. This game was brutal and unforgiving in a world so grim and forlorn it could make the most optimistic flower wilt. The enemies were painful, and death was abundant, but he could try as many times as he wanted… just like that fabricated existence. This masochistic game quickly grew on him.

Looking over to the two servants in the doorway, Tyler smiled apologetically. "Are we being too loud? You can shut the doors if you need to!"

Mata Hari giggled as she glanced at the incredulous Dantes, who merely shook his head with relief.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The fourth day slipped by uneventfully, yet again, into the afternoon, but he liked that. It was calm and rather plain with the biggest moment thus far was receiving two pieces of furniture. They were nothing special and had been sitting in the storage: a large black couch that resembled a particular sofa, and a simple writing desk. The latter served as a pre-requisite should his interest with watching movies lazily in his room take further root; He'd have Hector to thank for the long recommendation list currently written on a notebook in his hands.

Sitting lazily on his bed, Angra snacked on some potato chips while wearing nothing but a towel. Since he wasn't on today's supply sortie, after managing to convince Dantes and the masters to swap places, he had plenty of free time to do whatever he wanted. Currently, he gazed at the recommendation list the lazy lancer had given him, trying to discern if any of the movies stood ou- There was a knock at his door. "Angra? Do you have a moment?"

"Feel free to walk in, boss," he noted casually as he bit into another potato chip. Strange for Gudao to swing by and say hi. Did the masters do that often?

After a moment, his unlocked door slid open and the uniform-clad master stepped in, only to grimace and look away quickly. "Sorry! I thought you were decent!"

"Well you never asked about  _that,"_  the tattooed avenger chided. He fixed his towel, if only because there may have been the slight chance Gudao got a decent glimpse at another demon. Not that he cared. "So… What's up, boss?"

"Just came to check up on you. Getting settled in just fine?" he asked as he glanced around the room, taking note of the simple furniture.

Angra waved the notebook in the air. "Yup! I just got a movie list from Hector. He really went into detail for me."

The wide variety of games, including an RPG where he could be as evil as his heart desired, did well to quench his boredom. However, he had to be in public to enjoy them, and sometimes he just wanted to be left alone. That's when the idea of movies popped up, which no one knew better than Hector. True to his word, the lancer had gifted him a list of recommended movies along his interest: Horror and tragedies for his sadistic side, but comedies for pure enjoyment. He'd still need the television and a player of some sort, but that was being made in some manner he didn't care to learn about.

Glancing back at Gudao, Angra huffed. "Don't just stand there all awkward and respectful! If you're staying to chat, go jump on the couch or something!"

"If you don't mind then," Gudao chuckled as he quickly abided. Plopping down on the couch, he crossed one leg over the other and relaxed. "So… now that it's been a few days, how do you like it here so far? Got used to some of the crazy antics?"

"About as much as they got used to me, I'd wager," he offhandedly commented as glanced over the summary for Scary Movie movies series.

Nodding quietly, Gudao offered, "As long as you're enjoying your stay. Sorry if your first few days were a little rou-"

"Ah, shut it. You've got nothing to apologize for." The confounded master stared at him, but he merely smirked back. "I've been through far worse. A few judgmental glares from some justice freaks won't put me down. Besides, you see all this?"

Angra made a sweeping motion with on hand over his rather empty room. "This is far more than I've ever had in my life. What's there to complain about?"

Nothing. There was nothing serious that he could find fault. He was expecting to be rejected or totally shunned and left to rot in some dark corner of the facility. Instead, he had been given a room fairly on day one like everyone else. He could have been denied his simple desires, yet they fell into his lap through unforeseen and unplanned events. He was getting hobbies, furniture, making actual friends who looked after him unasked like Dantes…

This was far more than Angra Mainyu could ever bargain for, and he didn't even need some four-day loop to pull it off! A lingering thirst to experience new things was undoubtedly going to be quenched day after day. His simple desire for an ordinary life was supposed to be out of reach and difficult to obtain for All the World's Evil, yet he held it only days after arrival. So long as it stayed stable, everything else was a bonus.

Gudao smiled. "I think I understand. You like things simple, huh?"

"You can say that," Angra chuckled as he smirked at Gudao again. "And you're secretly a bit twisted to want someone like me to be happy. You sound like a hotel manager wanting good tallies… but hey, thanks for that consideration, boss. I'll try not to give you too many problems, but no promises!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Click. Click. Click. "…Not that way either, huh?"

Clad in black boardshorts and a matching t-shirt, Angra hummed and walked down the windowed hallway as a snowstorm battered the outside.

Morning of the fifth day, and Angra actually felt confident. His first ascension went without a hitch earlier, leaving him to do as he pleased for the rest of the day. Hector was going to lend him a DVD player for the afternoon so he could marathon the Scary Movie series that seemed to be fun horror movie parodies. That should burn all the time until dinner where he could talk about it with Beowulf.

For now, he was going to enjoy some fishing with Cu since Helena had made the first underwater automata for the resort. They had to throw the fish back after catching them with special lures, but it was better than nothing. The two needed to spend the time somehow until the fighter tournament started. Figuring he'd get knocked out early, he could then likely bug Dantes and Joan or spectate the beach as Beowulf tried to stop Nightingale from assaulting those in distress.

Click. Click. Click. He smirked, "…Still bad at this."

As he walked down the windowed hallway past the library, he felt surprisingly at ease. It felt like he finally ventured forth to see the fifth day for himself. It definitely beat the chaotic madness and hatred filled blindness of other times he manifested. However, he still remained watchful, for he knew affection for anything meant a trailing hatred to destroy based on his true origin. It was just part of his nature, subdued or not in this Chaldean summoning, but he was satisfied it was a bit more manageable than it had ever been before.

Regardless, he actually dared to say he was a bit optimistic for a change.

He was satisfied with what he had managed thus far as he walked towards the resort. Most were now indifferent to him, though some remained vigilant. From what Dantes inferred at last night's dinner, there was no one who actually considered him a serious threat anymore, even if some just kept a wary eye out of principle. It had been a rough start, but he actually made something interesting and new.

Still looking down as he walked with a small smile, he fiddled with the lone request Dantes managed to fulfil on yesterday's sortie. Manipulating the squares on the small sliding puzzle, Angra quietly attempted to complete the image. Tile after tile, he played with the puzzle and walked confidently towards whatever lay ahead of him, both known and unknown. Even if he couldn't solve it now, he felt he still had all the time in the world.

It wasn't the white flower, but the picture was sure turning out nice.


	67. Fragment 66: Nature to Nurture

"You've been eating like a bird all week. You're making me worried!"

"I'm eating! I just want to finish this blanket quickly!"

"Who will win… Boudica's unending concern or Naomi's rigid work ethic?"

Light laughter and friendly bickering flew through the Salon's peaceful, lunchtime atmosphere. A few more groups had found lunchtime refuge in the salon, but its serenity was still unmatched for the knitting quartet. Seated at their usual set of chairs and ottomans, the tiny group remained a symbol of longevity and routine bliss. Even with the ebb and flow of new faces and friendships, these four retained their tightly knit bond.

With a playful huff, the uniformed employee finally stopped working on the large white blanket in her lap. She picked up her sandwich and took another nibble as Medea smirked. The caster quickly returned to her own work that formerly rested atop her black, modest wrap dress: A gold accented winter cap. Vlad, sitting in his favorite silver lined, black robe seemed to be on the finishing touches of a pink shawl for Elizabeth.

Satisfied that her dear friend was eating properly, Boudica nodded with a maternal smile. Ever mindful of her large bust, she adjusted the top of her cherry patterned, white sundress before she made a quick glance to her nearby yarn basket; It seems Whiskers scampered off with another of her yarn balls, but she brought many for that purpose. After she glanced around for the hidden kitten, she giggled and happily resumed her work while she relished being in her favorite company.

Boudica felt blessed she had fit in so rather perfectly last December. For months, the original trio had been a curiosity to the social vagabond. While she had many she could call her friends, she was usually just wandering between groups until she tried to join them; Being accepted had been worth the slight nervousness.

"Think the others will be home for dinner this time?" Naomi asked. Boudica couldn't help but smile at the word. Home… That was a beautiful description of Chaldea.

"Maybe, maybe not," Vlad answered simply. "All we do know is that Gabby will be wolfing down Boudica's meal faster than Iskandar."

"At least they're alright. Roman said it's just a long, unfortunate road trip," the rider chimed in. "Maybe they'll have a nice souvenir or two?"

Despite having servants on standby as emergency reserves for the malignant singularity, there was no look of stress or anxiety on those chosen. Though the heroic spirits remained vigilant since only Gudao remained in Chaldea, life went on casually. The first of two minor, but multi-day, singularities was approaching its end, and she pondered cutting her personal day short to help make dinner a touch more commemorative. There would be a few days break before the second one so the masters and servants could rest a bit.

Otherwise, all was mundane and calm, even as Chaldea's scans for Solomon's domain continued endlessly.

This atmosphere made Boudica happy, for she knew too well what the cruelty of war can inflict on the souls of others. Although she remained secretly fearful of the absolute worst, it made her happy knowing the employees and servant garrison gladly went about their unique yet ordinary days; She would too. This simplicity was something worth relishing as a treasure gifted at the end of tragedy's road.

After everything she'd been through, Boudica ceaselessly sought to create beautiful moments that eased the pain and regret of yesterday… both for herself and others.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 66: Nature to Nurture** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

An hour past lunch, and her break day was already momentarily paused.

Though her knitting stuff remained with her friends, Boudica was already helping out her fellow cooking girls. Kiyohime walked beside her in an almost sparkling new pink kimono with white obi. Tamamo followed behind them, wearing a rather plain blue one by comparison. They carried small tray baskets filled to their brims with an assortment of cupcakes, and the two would have had to make two trips if it wasn't for Boudica.

The queen glanced back to Tamamo, who gave her a playfully exasperated but thankful smile. "Right back to them after this. You've been overdo for a vacation."

"Yes ma'am," Boudica answered with a sigh, making Kiyohime giggle.

It took a bit of persuasion before they relented, especially because it was  _supposed_  to be her first off day in months. She couldn't help it though. The rider loved to help out wherever she could, especially if it was with her friends. Since it was in her blood to care, it never truly felt like a chore either. Even if it wasn't, making others smile certainly served as enough of a reward for the former queen.

Yet, if she were to be honest, her constant acts of kindness and compassion were also her atonement. Though many can argue she was right for leading that vengeful rebellion, she couldn't see it that way. Two wrongs didn't make a right, and even if she desired to stop Rome's atrocities on her tribe and homeland, how many had she committed herself? In war, there were often no innocents among those who fought, and she had the blood of many on her hands.

Perhaps everything was balanced in the end, but she would continue to chide her own vengeful heart. As compassionate and accepting as she was now, her heart still occasionally pined for those taken from her; It cried for action, but she would not listen blindly again. Instead, she'd bury the pain under a mountain of precious moments she'd cherish forever. She'd come to terms with her past, and even if she could not completely forgive Rome, she strived to  _always_  be a better, caring person this time.

Passing down the last corridor, they arrived at a set of double doors designed with Eastern aesthetic. The trio looked to each other outside the shrine's doors as Tamamo instructed quietly. "We have a table set up for the cupcakes. It'll be in the dojo down the main hall."

"If Okita is here early, expect her to just grab one. She loves the sprinkled cinnamon treats and you're carrying all of them!" Kiyohime quickly chimed in with an amused smile. "I think Shuten and Kintoki are spending time together, so be on your toes for Ibaraki too!"

This sounded like they were storming a castle. Boudica giggled and nodded. "Okay! I'll follow closely."

Kiyohime turned to Tamamo with a small smirk, drawing a sigh from the caster. "Right… It's my turn this week."

Ever since it received a minor expansion, the Shrine held a weekly party for servants of Eastern origin; It was now a comfortable hub for all Asian servants without overcrowding issues. Parties sometimes got wild, but that depended on who was present. Today seemed to have the potential to be one of the crazier deliveries the other two often talked about.

Kiyohime slid open the door, and Tamamo walked through. After following her in, Boudica took off her white slippers and placed them on a large shoe rack by the wall. She glanced around briefly and enjoyed the spacious air with traditional shoji walls and doors. The tatami mats felt fresh under her feet as she slowly followed Tamamo down the main corridor. Muffled voices spoke all around her, and she smiled while she sensed the many servants who often retreated to the Shrine's comfort.

She peeped into a big room and saw a kotatsu set up in the center with countless pillows. The tops of Nobunaga, Ushiwakamaru, and Okita's heads stuck out from underneath, but only the archer snored lightly. A small group of Nobus were sorting some paperwork on the cushions nearby. Glancing to another, closed room across the hall, she heard softs clicks as Benkei and Tota chatted and played shogi. The sights and sounds felt like a tranquil mansion when coupled with the traditional flute music softly drifting through the air.

They entered the dojo, and she smiled towards Sasaki as he met them at the entrance. The assassin, in his battle attire likely from a recent spar, motioned towards a table in the center of the room. "Luck has graced you. Shiki just left with Ibaraki to fetch our barbers. You've been spared this day."

Tamamo and Kiyohime sighed in relief, but Boudica giggled. "Does it really get as bad as these two say?"

The assassin merely offered a slightly exasperated smile as footsteps charged towards them. Taking a quick step to the side, he blocked Xuanzang as the caster gazed eagerly at the cupcake baskets. Her jeans covered legs and white turtleneck sweater were a blur as she tried to get around the assassin, but he merely kept his smile and moved perfectly to block her attempts every time. "Xuanzang… Please wait until they're on the table."

"But they smell so tasty!" the caster practically drooled as the trio of cooking girls walked over to the table. Boudica set her basket tray down and stared around the open room, noticing the occasional display spaces for acquired armor, bonzai trees, or other assorted decorations. She found herself smiling at the rather peaceful place, before she laughed as Sasaki finally allowed Xuanzang to pass. In the space of a millisecond, the caster already happily chewed on a chocolate cupcake.

"You missed the true experience. Sometimes it's a relay race," Tamamo pointed out with a sigh before she raised her voice.  **"Everyone! The food is here!"**

"We'll take it from here. You should get back to knitting," Kiyohime suggested as several voices called out in confirmation.

Still, she would at least inquire against for the dozenth time. "You sure you don't need help for-"

"Naomi is off too, Boudica. You should follow her cue and take it easy," Kiyohime giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Take the rest of the week off too."

Before she could voice opposition, Tamamo handed the rider one of the strawberry cupcakes with a smile. "No buts. You're overdo for a vacation. Just take it easy!"

As Nobunaga and Okita began bickered about something upon awakening, Boudica looked at the cupcake and pondered. Perhaps she had been overdoing it a bit too much lately, even if she did enjoy what she did. A bigger break could be in order, and she could start it off well by enjoying the rest of the day with her knitting friends. She'd still have to figure out how to spend all that free time though, but…

Boudica took a small nibble of the cupcake and smiled while the ideas churned in her mind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mozart began his seventh piece of his mid-afternoon session as Naomi's voice nearly squeaked. "But there's a new servant! What if they require new cloth-"

Naomi pouted as Medea laughed at her. "You can't be serious! They just arrived forty minutes ago! They won't be handing in an order form so soon!"

"You've grown more unnerved with every passing hour," Boudica giggled as the employee sulked. "You gave your department the rest of the day off!  _You_  should be off too!"

"You're supposed to be off too yet…" the green-haired woman mumbled, but quickly fell silent as Boudica tossed her a sly smile. Her 'work' only took a few minutes.

"I'm afraid our friend can't seem to find her off switch," Vlad joked with a tiny, sly smile.

The supervisor sank further into her seat. "…So mean. I can't help it!"

"You're just so teasable when you're restless," the caster quickly commented, but offered her a reassuring smile. "We can be workaholics tomorrow."

Boudica looked between the two and smiled. Medea usually carried a serious air around her, but in the company of friends it lessened; It was completely absent if her best friend was around. The effect the employee had on the ancient magus was without doubt, since she was content helping her whenever the supervisor needed any sort of assistance. Even if Medea's schedule was packed, she always made room for Naomi without hesitation, and vice versa.

It made her a little envious. Though she had many great friends including these three, she wasn't so incredibly close with one person. The rider could go to specific friends for different reasons, but never one for everything and anything. It was a shame really, but she wasn't sad about it. Maybe in time, she'd find someone to fill that role.

"Annie said a new servant right? …Not pseudo-servant?" Boudica asked curiously.

Vlad wordlessly affirmed with a nod as his eyes scrunched slightly. "This would be a first. Chaldea has never managed to bring a servant back directly."

There have certainly been attempts in the past, but all were unsuccessful. There were dozens of theories why, but there were too many variables and a lack of attempts to prove anything. The most Chaldea understood was that humans powerful enough to be considered servants could be leyshifted back, as was the case with Shiki and a few others. A genuine servant remained a completely unknown matter with circumstances none have figured out.

There was one singularity where Gudao managed to temporarily contract with Lu Bu, but the attempt to leyshift him back failed completely. He failed to appear in Chaldea after the prana faded. The system wouldn't even attempt to bring them back otherwise; When attempted in the past, they merely remained in the singularity. Everything was guesswork and consistent failures… until now. Da Vinci would certainly be analyzing this new result.

Oh well. Boudica cared far less for the circumstances and much more about another potential mouth to greet, feed, and potentially fuss over in her usual fashion. At least for the day she could relax since her cooking friends were very adamant about her taking an evening or three off to enjoy herself. Today had been very relaxing, and there was some personal reading she had been putting off for weeks. These few days off to pamper herself for once would be a welcome change, and she'd start it off properly.

With a small hum, she placed her knitting project on her ottoman and stood up. "I'm going to get myself a Chardonnay. Would anyone like anything?"

Vlad shook his head while motioning to his own half-filled glass. Medea, on the other hand, quickly glanced at Naomi before she decided. "I'll pass, but Naomi could use a Bordeaux wine."

Boudica giggled as the supervisor turned to Medea in light disapproval. The caster only smirked, "You look like you need it. I know you well, and you should relax more."

Humming quietly to herself, Boudica waltzed past the piano and gave a friendly nod to Mozart. The well-dressed player nodded back as his hands swept across the keys like ballroom dancers. Approaching the bar, she looked to Sanson as he sat and read on a stool. He noticed her approach, offered a small smile, and nodded. After standing up, he instinctively smoothed the jacket of his salon uniform while he walked to his proper place behind the bar.

On the counter itself, Boudicca quietly cooed at two of Chaldea's friendly mascots. Though Fou usually went on deployments, the adorable fluff ball was quietly snoozing atop a lap pillow Marie placed for it. Only a short distance away, Gugalanna was flopped on its side atop a stool, making tiny snorts as it snoozed. Their chests gently rose and fell, though Fou's ears would occasionally twitch while the divine bull's tiny legs sometimes flailed.

With his book stowed out of sight, Sanson presented a smile as Boudica leaned against the counter with her own. Before she could answer, she was interrupted as Marie's Sphinx kitten quickly leapt onto the counter to demand loving attention from them with a mewl. Boudica happily obliged as she rubbed its head, but did not waste the assassin's time. "A Chardonnay and a Bordeaux wine, if you would be so kind. You can surprise us."

"That's good you said that, because I'll be pleasantly surprised if we have either thanks to my dear queen," he jested with a smirk, and she giggled. As he fished two wine glasses out, Boudica looked around the salon curiously. Dantes and Joan were relaxing by the count's favorite couch. D'Eon and Gilles were playing cards at one of the tables… but she couldn't see Marie anywhere. She must have left on a personal errand.

As if on cue, the French Queen waltzed in through the open salon doors with a fairly big teddy bear clutched to her chest. The hem of her cute white, strapless sundress gently fluttered as she skipped towards the bar. With a smile that gleamed like diamonds even in her crystal eyes, Marie hummed with excitement as Boudica observed the fluffy, brown teddy bear closer. "Oh? Is this a new gift for Atalanta's girls? I thought they have a dozen bears."

Marie barely contained her excited giggles while Sanson quickly poured Boudica's Chardonnay. "They do, but this little guy is for the new arrival~!"

Boudica's eyes widened in immediate understanding while Sanson stopped pouring to stare in surprise. The brief, telepathic message only stated a servant arrived, and lacked any specifics. There was no doubt what that statement meant, but that automatically begged one of many preceding ones. With a small smirk, Boudica giggled. "Oh, I see now~… I should have known Mata Hari would be the one to figure out how to abduct a child servant for herself."

Marie suppressed her growing excited laughter, likely out of consideration for the sleeping cuties nearby. "Non non, Boudica! Masie told me the new servant was happy to be adopted! Maybe that had something to do with it? But oh~! They're coming to the salon for the tour~!"

Swiftly, Boudica was smoothing her dress. She looked around habitually for a mirror, only to see both glasses poured as Sanson started another for Marie. After meeting the amused gaze from the assassin, Boudica smiled courteously. "Sorry for bothering, Sanson! Thank you!"

"That's what I'm here for," the man offered before looking around on the counter. "Now where were those emergency earplugs Gilles bought us…"

Quickly yet cautiously, Boudica made her way back with her friend's Bordeaux wine. As excited as she now was, she wasn't going to keep Naomi waiting. Weaving her way past furniture to the ottoman cluster, she noticed D'Eon had predicted her approach; He had swiftly closed the gap and provided a waiter stand, serving tray, and napkin for her friend's drink. Boudica, still in a slight hurry, would never let a kind act go unrewarded. "You're such a sweetheart, D'Eon."

"You should ask me and relax next time, Boudica," the saber quickly chuckled as they passed each other.

Quickly reaching her friends, she gently placed the wine down and met the curious gazes of her friends. Barely keeping her own excitement from her voice, Boudica clapped her hands together. "The new servant's a child! Mata Hari finally got part of her wish!"

Naomi's eyes were sparkling. "I get to make more children's clothe-!"

"Not now. Tomorrow. You're on break." Vlad laughed at the snickering Medea's immediate retort while Naomi pouted at her. Even as a potential friendly bicker session started, the trio's hands worked their own projects steadily while Boudica quickly scurried back towards the bar.

Her excitement was overflowing. As a past mother, there were few things she loved more than children. She held so many fond memories with her own darlings and other younglings. It ached her heart Chaldea's girls only had so few friends her age, and the mere thought of them gaining a new companion excited her; Another little dear for Auntie Boudica to coddle! She hoped this one was kind, playful, and innocent, but knowing Mata Hari, that chance should be undoubted.

Upon returning to the bar, she smiled at Marie, who was leaned over the bar offering small sweet talk to her little kitten. She mouthed a silent thank you to Sanson again while he prepared a tiny crystal bowl with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles. Boudica took her glass and managed one quick sip before they heard, and felt, the tour group approaching. She smiled at Marie next to her, who was having as much trouble withholding her excitement as she was. Even if it felt like an eternity, it wasn't much longer.

Mata Hari excitedly cheered from the hallway, "We're here, Marie~!"

Mozart switched to a new, beautiful song as the battle-clad Mata Hari walked through the door with overflowing happiness. She gently held the hand of the little arrival, who gazed around the room with wide-eyed wonder; The blonde's golden eyes seemed a bit larger than usual, but it made her so much cuter! She wore a little viridian beret that matched her comfy longcoat. Gray painted the rest of her little lumberjack attire, and it was an amusing contrast seeing the well-covered servant beside her more scantily-clad new mother.

Regardless, Boudica's analysis was complete: Any and all hope for both herself and Marie not squealing was destroyed on first glance. Boudica had carefully placed her glass down on the bar as Sanson laughed. They squealed together in such uncoordinated unison that Stheno and Euryale would have been impressed.  **"OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS SHE'S ADORABLE~!"**

They raced each other towards the giggling Mata Hari, ignoring the two uniformed masters as they appeared in the door. Gabrielle and Anishka only laughed when the two servants practically skidded to a stop. Marie was the first to coo, " **Aww~!**  Hi there~! Welcome to Chaldea and my salon~! What's your name, cutie?"

The child's bright smile lit up the rest of Boudica's day by itself; Gosh, she loved children! "I'm Paul Bunyan, but mom calls me Paula, so I don't mind that!"

"Okay~! Paula it is!" Marie happily chirped. While Boudica tried to figure out the seemingly obscure spirit, the queen quickly offered the teddy bear. "Here you go! I was keeping this little dear for Masie's first child, and that happens to be you~! I hope it keeps you company!"

"Oh, thank you!" Paul replied in total surprise but happily took the bear. Mata Hari rubbed the top of her beret while her adopted child looked at the plush gift. "It looks like the bears from up north… I think I'll call her Montana. Babe! Come look! We got our first gift!"

Boudica blinked in confusion as a small flash of prana flared beside the newly arrival. As it faded, what could only be described as a blue ball with tiny legs, a mouth, and horns stood in its wake. Oh goodness, this new servant had way too many cute things with her! Was this thing Babe? Boudica's heart fawned over the little animal as it squeaked like a toy. Before it could stare at the toy in Paul's hands, it was immediately answered by one of Gugalanna's squeaks.

In an instant, the Bull of Heaven had zipped over from its stool to stare at the blue caricaturized animal. It sniffed quickly, and the other did the same. Gabrielle giggled with Anishka by the door as Gugalanna's eyes lit up with glee. "Friend?"

"Friend!" the blue orb quickly shot back, surprising the two queens as the tiny animals began jumping and cheering together.

" **Friend!" "Friend!" "Friend!" "Friend!" "Friend!"**  "…Kyu."  **"Fri-"**

Paula tilted her head in confusion as the two spiritual animals slowly turned towards the counter. Fou, newly awakened, had its head perked up with a small glare leveled at the loud, previously squeaking pair. Even Marie's Sphinx kitten had frozen in its place with its head locked on the fluffy critter. Slowly, Gugalanna squeaked quietly, earning a nod of approval from Fou before the white critter curled back into a ball. Gugalanna and Babe quietly squeaked to each other instead of using discernible words, which made Boudica blink.

The rider held a sneaking suspicion Fou had somehow become the alpha of Chaldea's animals, but this was the first time it was so obvious. She pushed the thought aside easily, however, for there was a brand-new servant that needed coddling! With a smile, she gladly closed the gap and wrapped the new servant in her loving arms, teddy bear and all. "Hi, Paula~! I'm Boudica! I'm going to be your new aunt!"

Thankfully, Paul seemed to enjoy it and laughed happily with the rest as Boudica started her first round of smothering affection.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" **Boudica! Get out!" "You're on vacation, dammit!"** "I'm enjoying my vacation! Just let me do this one little thing!"

Tamamo and Kiyohime groaned in exasperation, making both Boudica and Mata Hari giggle. There was still plenty of time before dinner, so she was hardly missing time with her friends while teaching in the kitchen. Perhaps she was a bit of a caring workaholic, but she really wanted Mata Hari to perfect one dish! It was really easy and the new cute little child of hers was really eager to have her favorite wish dish!

Still, she giggled sheepishly as Tamamo and Kiyohime tossed her half-hearted glares. "It's just Hamburg Steak! It's really quick and easy!"

"Exactly! We could have taught her that!" they chimed together, making some of the other kitchen staff turn to them and laugh.

"Good grief… You two should know by now Boudica can't say no to a mother and child. Save energy and leave her be," Emiya's amused voice echoed from the pantry, sending chuckles through the kitchen. "Codsworth? Have you seen the extra cookies? Did Astolfo sneak off with them again?"

"It was actually little Jackie this time!" Codsworth replied as the kitchen's most famous robot zipped into the kitchen afterward. "It's hard to say no to the little thing!"

With a bright and pleasant atmosphere, how could anyone blame her for returning quickly? This workplace felt more like a play space where food was crafted with love and care. There were few times it felt even remotely tense, and that was always caused by an outside problem. On the other hand, Boudica could see how too much time dwelling here may make its magic less spectacular. Nonetheless, she doubted she could ever grow tired of this wonderful place.

With a giggle, Boudica turned back to Mata Hari who mixed the ingredients in a bowl. Ground beef, egg, bread crumbs, pepper, and others were stirred with the spatula while the assassin smiled eagerly. "When that's all mixed, we'll have enough for multiple patties so you can make some for her later!"

"A midnight snack?" Mata Hari giggled, but the rider quickly shook her head.

"If her reaction to Sanson's treat said anything, you're going to have an ice cream problem tonight!"

The two women laughed, but it was joined with the heartening chimes of children's glee as the salon's kitchen doors swung open. Marie waved to them while smiling eagerly. "Don't worry~! She's not getting impatient! The other children just arrived, so take your time~!"

"No! I must spoil my child  **ASAP!"** Mata Hari quickly countered as she stirred, making the French Queen laugh as she disappeared through the doors again.

Boudica smiled warmly at the once-more mother. Paul was definitely in loving arms, and Atalanta could have no concerns this child would be happy. It made her a little sad and envious she didn't have any of her own, but she was always more than welcome to 'borrow' the kids. They loved her own spoiling affection too, so it worked out in the end. Who knows? Maybe she'd be blessed later on too.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was strange having gone through an evening without any preparation work for the next day. At the same time, it made for a wonderful evening, even if her internal clock wished to do something. The night slipped by like a blur, and breakfast had passed as uneventfully. If the rest of this day was any indication, it too would be just as ordinary, if only different because Boudica had no obligations or set schedule: Merely loose ideas.

Clad in a simple red sweatshirt and white sweat pants, she walked down the hallways with a happy hum. A large red beach bag with an assortment of belongings was slung over one shoulder. She clutched the strap with one hand and strolled merrily along, giving pleasant greetings to any servant, robot, or employee who passed. Though she usually had mornings to herself, it felt strange for it not to be as jam packed with her own activities so she could work later without minor distractions. There was no doubt that's why she felt extra chipper.

Since there was no real time constraint, she lazily made her way towards the resort where she planned to spend her morning. She decided to take a more scenic and longer route, if only to possibly glance things she's never seen before. It brought her past the converted former baths that now served as a fortified safehouse and towards the Roman Theater. With every step, her heartbeat increased slightly with lingering uncertainty.

As Boudica turned the corner and approached the theater, she sighed lightly. She should have known there would be a guard. Shakespeare wanted utmost secrecy regarding his play until it was ready to be performed. It was only wise to keep someone from peeping, even if a curious servant could always just don a concealment cloak and hide in spirit form.

Her pleasant smile didn't fade as she approached a Roman servant, but some uneasiness remained. Romulus, who looked rather dashing in his full crimson tuxedo, gazed towards her calmly as she walked closer. Of all the Roman servants, the lancer was the one she managed to actually like. The founder of Rome had been endlessly apologetic and courteous to her for her country's wrongs, and she did appreciate them. It made her feel terrible for having even an ounce of hesitation around him, but that was merely how she felt around any of them.

Rome had wronged her terribly, but the least she could do, especially after her own sins against them, was to be civil.

Romulus offered a tiny smile and nodded gently. "Queen Boudica. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to peek."

"I understand. I'll just wait until the performance." She smiled softly. "Is the movie night debut still tomorrow?"

With a bigger smile, Romulus nodded absolutely. "As planned. Caesar and Nero made certain there would be no delays like with Shakespeare's play."

"It's hard to delay a movie though," Boudica stated. The theater was equipped with a large screen that unrolled from the ceiling, but it took until last week for the Romans to decide on the debut film 'Casablanca.' Despite her lingering negativity involving anything Rome, she easily admired their willingness to entertain.

"You and your friends are always welcome to a front row seat. Roma owes you that much and more," the lancer offered sincerely with another small nod. "We cannot thank you enough for being considerate to Roma after everything you've endured."

"Well, you know… I can't change the past, but I won't let it cloud the future. Chaldea's a nice home, and I want it peaceful with as little drama as possible," Boudica offered with a genuine smile. There was no doubt there would still be some issues, like when Dantes first arrived or Gabrielle's first and last ring fight… but they always found a way forward.

Romulus nodded to her firmly and smiled. "We share that ideal. There is no greater sound than the laughter and joy of a thriving populace!"

After giggling in agreement, she concluded, "Thanks for your time, Romulus. I'll be off now. I'm looking forward to a day out of the kitchen. That beach is looking extra warm and cozy with today's crazy snowstorm."

"Take care, Boudica, and have a pleasant rest day!" the lancer waved, to which she happily returned.

She parted, a touch miffed she didn't get to peak, but satisfied that with the interaction. Truthfully, it went over just as smoothly with Caesar and sometimes Caligula. Conversation would be somewhat brief, but it would be laced with some underlying apologetic tones she knew they would never shake. Her real issues had rested mostly with Nero, but after she learned her side of the story, her own grudges towards her had faded.

Boudica smiled yet sighed as she walked down the hall. Truthfully, her biggest remaining issue with Nero was how much of an energetic attention seeker she remained. It made it kinda difficult to talk to her since she'd go on some extravagant tangent on occasion… but it could have been worse, she supposed. Nero could have had Gilgamesh's former level of outright superiority, and then Boudica would have never gotten over her grudge.

However, those thoughts had no place in her mind, and definitely not her day. The past was the past, and she had a present to unwrap and enjoy. Already her mind basked in the warmth of the sun as her stomach yearned for the smooth seduction of a tropical drink. Vacation awaited!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch would arrive within the hour, yet the beach remained lively. By the marina, Blackbeard and Drake's laughter could be heard as they prepared a sailboat for Paul and her friends to enjoy. Ushiwakamaru, wearing a red lifeguard monokini, strolled the edge of the waterline with a red rescue tube under one arm and a hum on her lips. Under a distant palm tree, Serenity and Rena's silhouettes could barely be discerned behind an easel while she crafted her latest work. It was easy to find calm isolation this morning, and that suited the vacationing rider perfectly.

' _How did he come up with this!?'_  Boudica laughed to herself once more as she rested on a beach lounger across the boardwalk from Club Cove.

The red-striped umbrella kept the sun out of face and book, but left much of her skin exposed to the sun's warmth. Her incredibly daring white bikini was coupled with a matching and equally alluring, translucent summer cardigan. Despite the change of times, she still loved to look beautiful and attractive. If she was going to be relaxing peacefully, she may as well look her best.

On the table at her side, a Blue Hawaiian beckoned for a cool sip with its light condensation. The ice shifted within, as Boudica fell to its allure and enjoyed a pleasant sip. The refreshing drink rushing down her throat combined with the warmth of the resort eased her mind; She really should enjoy herself more often. As she put down the drink to read, a tropical breeze tickled the pages of her book, but not more than the words touched her funny bone.

_**We have spinach cooked in ice cream. We also have a bowl of marshmallows with a dollop of yam. And our house specialty is a baked potato that we somehow stuffed with five sticks of butter. We also have a diet potato that is stuffed with only four sticks of butter.** _

The imagery was as ridiculous as the book's name. Absurdity best described this book titled, ' _Food: A Love Story_ ,' but it was a wonderful change from her usual romance novels. She had to ask Gabrielle more about this Jim Gaffigan comedian, or at least other books of the same humorous variety. She'd never even thought to look at food in such a strange and jokey manner until she read this piece.

Filled with mirth, Boudica almost missed the light conversation coming from the club. Like all servants who have adapted, detecting another servant's approach was a blasé occurrence that everyone learned to discard; One couldn't get anything done if they reacted every time. It was obviously different in a singularity, but in Chaldea it was normal to simply ignore the signature unless they approached.

That's why Boudica paused her reading when she noticed one didn't feel familiar. Despite this, she pretended to read as three sets of feet reached the boardwalk railing barely a dozen meters away. There was an exhilarated intake of breath as the newcomer, definitely a female, giggled. "This is Fantasia Resort? It's beautiful! I've never seen such an exotic beach!"

"It's the most prized luxury of our home. You're more than welcome to come here whenever you wish," she heard Anishka introduce. The newcomer's gasps of wonder brought tickled Boudica's smile. She sounded a bit older, but it looked like Chaldea got another respectful and friendly servant.

"We should have a family picnic on this beach! Just our little family would be wonderful and we can spend time catching up!" the newcomer exclaimed warmly, and Boudica's attention was quickly piqued.  _Our_  family?

With her subtlety shattered, Boudica turned around to look at the three nearby. Immediately, she spotted Anishka in her master's uniform and Arjuna in his battle attire; It was obviously the one in the center who had her attention. They stood flanking the newcomer at the boardwalk railing, who was much more… 'pronounced' than the rider expected.

The pale skinned woman gazed towards her curiously with lilac eyes that matched her skin-tight suit. Hugging her very exaggerated curves, only select pieces of armor and purple accenting cloth ensured she wasn't too provocative. Her tight attire was distinctly Eastern and complimented the very long-haired woman; Her clear Japanese descent and heraldry is what made piqued her interest. It made Boudica more confused what this woman meant when she said family.

Still, she happily waved to them with a welcoming smile that the new servant pleasantly returned. "Hi! Welcome to paradise!"

"This really is something else!" the woman proclaimed with a dreamy sigh as the wind played with her long tresses. "Have you been here long?"

"I'm one of the first! I've been here before the first singularity, if Anishka has already gone over that."

"Oh, our master has! She's such a responsible child!" the newcomer happily complimented as she pulled the master into a warm embrace. Due to the height difference, Anishka wound up with her face buried in her bosom as the taller lady happily rocked her. "She makes mother so very proud!"

While Boudica attempted to comprehend the situation, Arjuna calmly stared towards Anishka. "…Raikou. You're smothering her again."

"Oh! But she just loves it, can't you tell?" the still beaming servant exclaimed as she released her hold. Anishka was a blushing mess. "Mother loves you very much, master!"

Anishka and Arjuna shared an exasperated glance with each other as Boudica connected the dots. There was obviously either mad enhancement or mental pollution at work if she called her family, especially since it was reminiscent of Erik and Kiyohime's situations. Thankfully, she seemed pleasant enough to ask, so the rider did. "Um, Miss Raikou? As in, Minamoto no Yorimitsu? Are you a berserker class servant?"

Slowly, her happy outlook faded into shame and regret, making Boudica quickly double back in panic. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to assu-"

"No. You're right. I have to face it sooner or later… but I've been summoned as a berserker… a class of violent, savage monsters," she relented with a small frown. It was replaced slowly by a sad yet optimistic smile that was passed to Anishka. "But my child assures me that not all berserkers are like that. She believes in an unfit being like me, and that makes mother happy! I'll get over it, but I shall be an ideal berserker for my child and her two master friends."

' _And master friends…'_ Once again, Raikou pulled Anishka into another smothering embrace as Arjuna quietly exhaled. Huh. So it seemed Gabrielle and Gudao had escaped the fate of this berserker's mad enhancement; They were probably out of the summoning chamber if that's the case. Poor Anishka was blessed with her first handful, though.

Even if it wasn't true parentage, Boudica couldn't help but smile at the berserker's warm and loving embrace. She didn't give a choice about it, but then again Boudica was often very openly affectionate and smothering herself. They've never had a maternal berserker before, so it greatly interested the red-headed mother. Ah, but where were her manners all this time?

"Sorry, I've been so rude! I'm Queen Boudica of the Iceni," the rider happily greeted. "It's nice to meet you, Raikou! May I call you that?"

"Yes, Raikou is… Queen Boudica!" The berserker's eyes had widened faster than her hold released on Anishka. To their surprise, she quickly leapt over the railing and landed beside the rider with apologetic eyes. "Your past…! Oh, it's dreadful! A mother should never have to go through any of that! You poor thing!"

Though she hadn't been expecting sympathy, it made her smile fall gentle. Many usually avoided talking about this point with her, but to hear it with such outright compassion from a newcomer felt uplifting. As Arjuna gently landed nearby with Anishka in hand, Boudica sighed and giggled, "It's fine, Raikou. It's not something I ever wish to recall… but I've come to terms. Thank you for your kind words. I loved hearing them."

"I see… That's wonderful." Though she clutched her hands together, Raikou's smile turned fond. "From one mother to another… perhaps we could get along, Queen Boudica?"

There was no hesitation in Boudica's smile or offered hand. Very few in Chaldea could match her for outright friendliness and acceptance, so a new friend was always a welcome option. Another mother, though? They would have plenty to talk about for sure! "I'd be happy to, but please call me Boudica!"

The two servants happily shook hands.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Good luck on your first sortie, Raikou!" "Thank you! I hope it won't be too dreary crushing bugs, but I wish to prove my worth to my child!"

The two parted at a hallway intersection so they could head to their separate destinations. Boudica was still on time to retrieve her knitting basket from her room since she had quickly thrown on her casual clothes in the changing room. There were still ten minutes until lunch, so she was in no rush to see her knitting friends. All in all, this vacation day had her feeling very refreshed and carefree.

Talking with Raikou before lunch had been the first real blessing of the day, though she felt bad for Kintoki and Anishka; Her affectionate and loving mad enhancement was certainly unique in Chaldea. Hopefully it wouldn't become an issue, but she suspected the overprotectiveness already caused friction with Shuten. She'd help as best as she could as a Peacekeeper, and hopefully she'd have some sway with the newly arrived mother if it ever came down to it.

She often pondered if she had some sort of secret ability about being great with berserkers…

Boudica turned a corridor and walked down a main hallway towards the Residential Area. It was mostly empty, which caused her to look around curiously in case something was amiss. If this happened to be a prank setup she was strolling int- As she glanced down an intersection, she briefly glimpsed Angra and Mephistopheles' backs and heard the caster's eerie chuckles. They disappeared around a corner, and her suspicion rose sharply.

Truthfully, her concerns over Angra Mainyu had vanished completely after so many strange curious developments. Ironically enough, it was the supposed lesser of two evils that still worried her. While she didn't like judging so critically if she could help it, Mephistopheles had consistently betrayed Chaldea whenever he appeared to meet them in a singularity; Who's to say he wasn't going to do it again, and was just trying to buy leeway by acting cordially? Many of her fellow Peacekeepers shared those sentiments.

For her, though, it was part of her ever-active familial instincts. Chaldea had become her loving home, filled with countless happy moments and warm relations. She wanted it to stay that way, and did not appreciate anything that threatened the wonderful haven they've managed to create. As a sometimes-teased older sister, aunt, or mother, she never argued how overprotective or adamant she was about protecting those precious smiles.

A passing robot loaded with laundry bags gave her a curious glance as she stalked down the hallway after them. After quick movements, Boudica had drawn her red presence concealment cape and threw it onto her shoulders. In the best-case scenario, Nobunaga had another henchman in the prank war with Merlin. At the worst, Mephistopheles was possibly spinning more unseen thread in a secret scheme to- "Oh? Little red rider hood off her vacation?"

Boudica stopped before the next intersection and turned around. Before her stood a chuckling Cursed Arm with his own concealment cape and battle rags, who waved to her happily. Boudica blinked in confusion, but the Hassan merely shook his head lightly. "You are off, aren't you, Boudica? That would explain why you haven't heard the radio call. We've been keeping tabs on them, but they've only been walking around."

Right. She was on a vacation so she didn't even have her radio on her person. Yet again, she was  _supposed_  to be on a break, yet her natural protective instincts kicked in and spurred her forward. She should have known someone was already on them. Cursed Arm merely chuckled. "Take it easy, Boudica. You deserve a break."

Bashfully, she smiled at Cursed Arm and nodded. "I got ahead of myself… Good luck, Cursed Arm. I hope they don't cause you any problems."

"Nothing a milkshake can't remedy," the assassin chuckled as he waved farewell and strolled down the hallway. "I need to catch up… I do not wish to let the founder do all the observation."

Boudica smiled as Cursed Arm dutifully and silently ran down the hallway. With her worries relieved, she would be free to go about her tasks with her mind at- In sudden realization, she remembered her time was still fairly limited. The rider quickly doubled back down the hallway, intent to make it to the knitting session on time.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Boudica stretched her arms over her head as she sat alone at the group's favorite ottoman cluster. Mozart practiced a bittersweet melody, and it made her feel like it was chosen for her. One by one, her friends had left to accomplish their own tasks and jobs, but she remained to crochet her new doll project for Paul. A rainbow of yarn balls rested on the ottoman before her, and a glass of water rested on a server tray at her side. The ice had long since melted after Gilles brought it to her an hour ago.

It had been so long since her last vacation day that she forgot how much time cooking consumed. She finally had free time to do what she wanted, and she easily took advantage of that fact, but it still surprised her. Her day just felt so much more… open. Perhaps she could take breaks more often if they found another servant who loved to cook? It might help put down her lingering jitters for not following her usual routine.

After a quick hum and glance around the rather empty salon, Boudica decided to stretch her muscles. She stood up and walked away from the ottomans with her stuff in place. Mozart smiled to her as she drew closer to the piano, and she waved back. Mata Hari and Sanson glanced to her from behind the bar, and she quickly informed, "I'm just taking a stroll. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Have fun~!" Mata Hari waved as she cleaned a wine glass thoroughly. Marie's Sphinx kitten sat on the counter and stared at her hand's mesmerizing swirls.

As Boudica quietly pondered where to walk, she approached the salon's exit and heard hearty laughter from the Camelot Room across the intersection. Her mind swiftly decided. Even if the origins of various British heroes could be debated, Boudica loved all of them like family. It was a special bond she held dear, and she had quite the soft spot for the Round Table. _'I haven't spent time with Arturia and her knights recently... I wonder what they've been up to?'_

The queen hummed while she exited the room and quickly crossed the hall. Seconds later, she was nearly at the open door to the Camelot Room where she sensed nearly everyone present. There were a few missing, but they seemed to have gathered for something. She could hear Tristan strumming on his new acoustic guitar. With a smile on her lips, she waltzed into the doorway and gently knocked-

She slowed to a stop as she glanced around the room. All eyes had turned to her, and she noticed only the male knights were present. However, her eyes instinctively relished and milked every curve and definition of their shirtless forms. She had walked in on them casually so many times before, but this was definitely a first; She suddenly had a glimpse of the impulses Gabrielle often felt when she ogled the male lancers, because this buffet of swimsuit wearing knights staggered her.

After glancing at the pile of discarded tropical shirts and beach items on the table, she giggled sheepishly. "…Going to the beach?"

The rider was embarrassed and lightly flushed in the doorway for losing her composure, but they were the first to react. Quickly, Lancelot was beside her wearing tighter fitting blue board shorts. He gently took her hand as Gawain took her other, wearing a set of tight black jammers that she exerted unbelievable effort not to quickly glance at; Her heartbeat was erratic for a scenario Medb would have relished beyond any doubt.

"Lady Boudica! We didn't know you were joining us. Please forgive us for our hesitation," Lancelot offered smoothly with a dashing smile, and suddenly she was at the mercy of these knights' usual chivalric, yet borderline flirtatious, actions. Bedivere, wearing a thankfully looser set of silver swim trunks, quickly spun one of the room's chairs so his fellow knights could seat her gently.

Tristan began practicing another song from his seat as he happily nodded to her from across the table. "Please pardon me if my tune sounds wanting. I am new to this instrument."

"Do you desire anything? We had a tiny fridge installed recently for her majesty and the crown prince," Bedivere asked as he motioned to a corner of the room. Sure enough, by a shelf that contained the fond and bittersweet memories of the sixth singularity sat the new addition. "We have to restock it often."

Breaking her flustered state at the saber's ever sweet and friendly tone, Boudica giggled. "…Crown prince, you say? Does that make Jekyll a princess?"

"You caught on fast, Lady Boudica. That is exactly the case," Gawain offered with a small smirk. "By royal decree, and so her majesty's lover does not feel alone in his predicament,  _Princess_  Jekyll is his official title, as deemed acceptable by King Arturia and  _Queen_  Emiya."

"Women can make fine kings, so men can make fine queens. Truly, gender roles have been disproven," Tristan noted as he strummed a few gentle chords.

Boudica laughed happily as she appreciated the secret update. Being so warmly accepted among the Camelot heroes had its perks, in particular the juicy gossip she may possibly feed to Marie about Emiya and Mordred's never-ending teasing feud; It would get out sooner or later. Arturia and Emiya weren't even engaged yet and he was already titled queen? Mordred was the prince and Jekyll her princess? The Camelot Royal Family's dynamics never ceased to amuse her!

Glad she strolled over, but feeling an urge to tease, she adopted a slightly hurt expression and placed a hand over her heart theatrically. "Oh... That's depressing. I fear this means you won't have room for an unrelated British Queen anymore now that you've foun-"

"Oh! Most certainly not, Lady Boudica!" "Please, never insist thus!" "You are always welcome!" "Mayhaps I implied otherwise. I offer an apology!"

As Gawain raised her hand and chastely kissed the back of it, Boudica laughed with a slight blush. Though she relished in their attention, she glanced to the door with an apologetic smile as her fellow royals appeared. "Did I miss a joke or- Oh no…"

Laughter filled the room. Arturia, wearing Emiya's two-toned track jacket and her own white yoga shorts, stood aghast in the doorway. Blue side ties on her hidden bikini bulged out from under the jacket's side and matched the jacket of her brother behind her. Arthur's jacket remained open though, presenting his own beautifully sculpted chest. Boudica could even see the fringe of blue and gold jammers hidden beneath his white sweatpants, though she quickly recomposed her thoughts away from further exploration.

To the rider's amusement, Arturia quickly scooted to her while giving light pouts towards the others. "Boudica, I'm sorry if my knights were being-"

"Oh, it's alright, Arturia! They were being their charming selves, and I loved the preferential treatment on my vacation!" she winked happily, making Gawain and Bedivere chuckle.

"No harm, Arty. Hardly a scandal," Arthur reassured as he also waltzed into the room. With his own teasing smile, he bowed like a gentleman to Boudica who giggled.

"As long as papa was being respectful…" The voice sounded a little quieter than usual, and it caused the mirth of the room to weaken; The usual bite of that warning statement was nowhere to be found. Boudica looked to the doorway where Mashu stood, looking absolutely adorable if not for the slightly fatigued eyes behind her glasses. She wore her favorite white spaghetti-strapped swimdress with magenta accents and clutched a towel in her arms.

As Lancelot quietly walked over to his daughter, Roman smiled solemnly behind Mashu, dressed in a white tropical shirt and matching board shorts. In his hands was a basket, likely holding some of Mashu's belongings. Lancelot quietly embraced his daughter and whispered to her, all while Fou watched with slightly droopy ears by their feet. Though Tristan kept playing, the song slowed to something far more melancholic.

Boudica's smile was remorseful. She could still remember the outrage that swept through Chaldea when Mashu's condition and circumstances were unveiled to them. It had seemed like so long ago that everyone forgot and sought to treat her normally, just like she wanted… yet it was becoming more apparent recently. She had been far more fatigued and gotten sick on several occasions. Gudao, Lancelot, and Roman had been taking it the worst, but Mashu handled it with calm acceptance that unnerved the caring queen.

No one should ever accept such an unfortunate circumstance so readily.

Whenever Mashu enjoyed herself, it made Boudica happy she was living her life so fully; She just wished she had far more of it than she did. At this rate, some were growing scared she might even pass on before it all ended. Significantly more advocated for a way to use one of the rather 'useless' grails to help her, but they were not true wish granting devices. Da Vinci still had hopes, and many still clung to theirs.

However, Boudica didn't like seeing such sad scenes in her beautiful home. She wanted everyone to remember the good days, not the bad. They could still find a way to grant Mashu what she deserves, but until then, she wanted to get rid of as many sad minutes as she could! Her family must smile brightly!

"Arturia. Lancelot said you were all going to the beach for something? Would I be intruding if I asked to come? I can only crochet for so long on my vacation."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Arturia quickly offered with a smile. "You may need a swimsuit. The rest are helping Mordred set up volleyball, but we might do some swimming after."

"Oh, perfect! I'm all set then," Boudica giggled as she shifted the neck of her shirt slightly to reveal a strap. She still wore her swimsuit from her earlier rush.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room, and everyone instinctively turned to Lancelot. Mashu's hand was raised, but she stared in surprise at her father, who had slapped himself before she could do it. He sighed with a blank expression. "…That was improper of me."

Truthfully, Boudica wasn't thinking too clearly and it was her fault for an accidental glimpse. Regardless, Mashu happily giggled, and the sound filled her with such profound relief that she laughed blissfully. Boudica was joined by the rest, and even Roman's deep concern had shattered for his own happy smile. Already only a minute from accepting the invite, and Boudica had ensured one moment had been readily replaced by a happier instance.

Now to ensure the rest went as happily!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Have a nice dinner you two!" Boudica, once more in her daring bikini, quickly maneuvered through the outdoor cafeteria crowd and across the boardwalk. Her half-full Blue Hawaiian clinked gently with ice as she held it carefully. With quick, barefoot steps, her feet brought her down the steps and indulged in the warm sand of the sunset beach. Her already happy smile grew just slightly bigger as she returned to her friends.

Their four loungers were arranged to face the open sea, with hers being one of the middle two. Vlad sat on the far end with his plate atop his navy-colored board shorts. The sleeves of his white tropical shirt were rolled up so he wouldn't make a mess, similar to how Naomi rolled her own uniform's sleeves beside him. Medea chose the lounger next to her best friend's with a table between them to store their plates.

The caster was the first to glance at Boudica with a glint of amusement. Her vibrant blue monokini was coupled with a cerulean, transparent sarong that shimmered gently in the amber light. Boudica gently reclaimed her seat beside Medea. "Sorry! I took longer than I expected!"

"You're fine. You said five minutes. We just converted it to Boudica time," Medea noted with a small smirk, making Boudica pout lightly.

"It's not my fault Spartacus doesn't know when to end a conversation!" she sighed, but she couldn't blame him; She had been the one to ensure he and his fellow large berserkers were enjoying their meal. They were great friends, and she had been the only one for a long time who kept him relatively grounded. Now he had more companions who could do the same, making her time spent with him less for subtle control and more for friendly leisure.

"Leave the caring mother be, Medea," Naomi defended with a smile. "Some things won't change."

"I understand. One workaholic must defend another workaholic," Medea prodded, earning a small scowl from Naomi.

Boudica didn't mind though, because she had a point. However, when work didn't actually feel like work, was it any wonder why she would so often fall back into its pace while on vacation? She enjoyed what she did, and even more for the smiles she helped bring. She also couldn't help but roam around and try and care for others; It was her nature to nurture! Then again, it would have been nice if she got pampered like that herself during her vaca… Oh! She forgot to get herself a plate of foo-

"Lady Boudica! May we have more of your time?"

The group turned as one as their eyes widened equally. A formation of swimsuit clad knights quickly approached the set of chairs and offered many overlapping greetings to the others. Bedivere bowed to her friends, "We apologize, but would it trouble any of you if we borrow her for a bit?"

"A group of handsome men  _borrowing_  our friend?" Naomi replied scandalously with a raised eyebrow. As Vlad and Medea chuckled, Boudica flushed as the supervisor answered for them. "By all means, but please don't be  _too_  rough with her."

Boudica stammered as the supervisor laughed. "N-Naomi!"

"We promise, she'll be within arm's reach," Bedivere reassured as he and Lancelot quickly lifted Boudica's lounger. She squeaked in surprise as they moved her a few meters closer to the water then swiveled so she may still face her friends. "There! Her majesty insisted it was your turn to be pampered!"

Holding her drink, she glanced around in surprise as Lancelot returned with a giant palm leaf. Tristan stood at one side with his guitar as the other knight fanned her like a goddess. Quickly, the red-haired archer began playing a smooth serenade as Gawain gently took her hand and began massaging it while Bedivere worked her shoulders.

She glanced over in surprise as D'Eon and Gilles, still in uniform, came over, carrying a waiter stand and serving tray with a plate of hot food. To her surprise, it came with a full new Blue Hawaiian as Gilles quickly plucked hers from her surprised grasp and replaced it. Her friends clapped as Gilles and D'Eon bowed and motioned to the food. Gilles smiled, "Vacation catering as requested by our Queen to the ever-caring Boudica. As for dinner, your culinary peers hope you enjoy this special dish."

As she looked over the perfectly grilled meats and vegetables, D'Eon made way for Sanson who carried a basket filled with fine wines. "I present a gift from Rome. They hope this will make your vacation a little more relaxed. I trust you will follow moderation, Queen Boudica?"

While she remained speechless, and her girl companions stared in amusement, Vlad chuckled. "My, my, Boudica… What royal treatment you're getting."

"It's as thank you for how caring she's been this afternoon," Gawain answered as he lifted her hand again and kissed it chastely. He smiled to her and nodded. "It was only righteous of us to return the favor in any way. You care for many, so you should receive just desserts, no?"

"…Does this extend until tomorrow? This would be lovely for tomorrow too," she quickly asked, and mirth quickly filled the air. Boudica would always be compassionate without a reward… but she wouldn't say no to this heavenly treatment either. Was this how much her positive attitude was appreciated? It made her smile… or was her smile because of the incredible massage, treatment, and nearby friends? She wasn't too sure at this point.

What Boudica did know was that she  _definitely_  wouldn't mind be pampered this extravagantly on future vacations.


	68. Fragment 67: Tempered Duality

 

 

 

A chilling breeze broke the silence of the beautiful night. Darkness shrouded the snow-covered landscape, leaving only dim silhouettes of distant mountains. A cluster of lights in the distance marked the city of Anchorage where the Chaldean teams combed for information. It rested beneath the vibrant, star-speckled sky that was kissed by the aurora borealis. Those tendrils waved with lime and cerulean hues that reflected dimly off of the ocean on the horizon. It was a beautiful night, but a haunting singularity.

With hands crossed over his vibrant red attire, Li stared off once more at the growing yet troubled American town as they settled in for the night. Compared to other malignant singularities, the actions of this one's offender were discreet. The only information they started with was the understanding there were rampant child kidnappings on an unnerving scale; Atalanta had quickly become invested in its resolution. Despite the three-day search, it was only by the second night that Geronimo picked up a trail.

The teams were hidden nearby while Geronimo and Hundred Face scouted a promising cave network; Some rune traps at the entrance ensured this. With his innate abilities, Li would have been a flawless scout to join them, but the masters deemed otherwise. He didn't argue, and merely waited for the proper time to let himself run free against the enemy. After all, it was in his blood to seek worthy opponents to fight with their lives on the line.

One would have thought all the opponents he'd met and battled after the Moon Cell War would have sated his appetite, but that would never be the case for Li Shuwen. To defeat an opponent using true skill was a prestigious honor he'd never relinquish, for there was no greater thrill than comparing chi. Even in Chaldea, this remained, but he understood it needed to be tempered and withheld. There were many worthy opponents there, but they could never go all out.

It had been rough and aggravating at first, for it was a strange catch-22 for him. He desired to fight to the death, but if he were to do that in Chaldean spars, he would be killed and robbed of his chance to fight more. After the first week, especially thanks to his friend Cu Chulainn, he had managed a balance since the situation provided a perfect answer: Though he could not fight his Chaldean allies to the death, the opponents that threatened humanity were fair game.

While he smiled as he gazed over the beautiful landscape, which even the battle-lusting man could enjoy, he looked forward to the battle ahead. It had been two weeks since he had last been deployed, and he had his own desires to meet. He had waited easily and patiently, though his friends and newfound lifestyle helped that. All bets were off once in the singularity, however, for he was always eager to engage at the masters' command.

Snow-crunching footsteps signaled and approach from behind, which caused Li to smirk. The other servant called, "Hey, Li! The two are returning. It's time to have some fun!"

"That's what I like to hear!" the Chinese lancer chuckled with his signature laugh. He turned around and strolled up the mountainside towards Cu whose expression was graced with his usual smirk. Gae Bolg rested firmly across his shoulders with one hand holding it in place while the other rested on his hip. As Li approached, Cu held his free hand out casually. Li clasped their hands and shook, which caused them both to chuckle excitedly. "I've had enough of the run around!"

"You're not the only one!" Cu noted as his smirk faded. He motioned with his head towards the group. Though it was dim, Li could see their little singularity ally, Jeanne, and Gabrielle as they attempted to calm Atalanta. "Can't say I blame her. Abducting children is a surefire way to get her mad."

"Then I guess I'll have to race her to the opponent," Li noted as he summoned his spear into one hand. "Or whoever's strongest among them. I don't mind."

As they hyped themselves up and returned to the hidden group, Li smirked eagerly. In his short tenure with Chaldea, he'd gotten to see and fight so much, but it offered more than just that. It granted him a changing outlooked that shifted between deployments and Chaldean life. It was a unique balance he had acquired through understanding himself, his needs, and the possibilities this summoning provided. With it, he'd forged a new existence to help him cope with the slower life in Chaldea, but if he were honest…?

Li was also enjoying a mundane servant life far more than he thought possible.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 67: Tempered Duality** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Sunlight streamed in from the general store's windows and mixed with the amber from bright overhead bulbs. Innumerable products packed the many shelves of a dozen aisles. Though the store was mostly empty in the late hours of the second day, the sounds of muffled Christmas cheer and loud vintage cars helped break the silence; They joined a small radio at the main counter playing holiday tunes._

'Maybe Jing would get a laugh or two if I bring this back for her…'

_Alone in his aisle, Li remained crouched and stared at a pair of classic electric hair clippers. They were joined by the manual variety and several pairs of barber scissors that formed part of a grooming section. On most occasions, he would have passed a simple glance before walking away. If he even needed any of them, he would have just grabbed one and left since he hated wasting time._

_However, he had nothing better to do since Gudao and Gabrielle made others scout. It was not a decision he would argue anyway. Hundred Face alone covered significantly more ground at once, and Geronimo was far more adept at picking up invisible trails. He was the best for following any target, but that didn't help when the singularity opponent was somehow extremely good at staying hidden._

_Despite this, Chaldea's search was still going terribly. Nearly two entire days spent searching the area for the enemy proved fruitless. Even with the aid of their surprise allied servant, the enemy servant's new base was nowhere to be found. At least they knew the identity of the main culprit, but they remained unaware if he had attempted to summon more after their ally ran away. Sadly, the maddened Gilles de Rais did not seem like a worthy opponent in true combat, so he hoped there were others that offered more value._

_Speaking of value, the pair of scissors he looked at looked like a fair price. He plucked it from the aisle to stare at it, and he knew if either Ushiwakamaru or Jing Ke were here they'd be giggling at him; He would have rolled his eyes. Li Shuwen, famed teacher of Bājíquán, browsed around town without getting impatient. He had to wonder if his students had time to do anything so mundane when protecting China's future leaders._

_Li heard the store clerk giggle merrily as the allied servant approached. Though Jeanne and Atalanta were also in the store, the light jingle of bells were telltale signs who it was. He glanced over and spotted the little servant who leaned and peeked into his aisle with daffodil-colored eyes. The white-haired, pale servant looked at the various products while her two hands clutched the side of the aisle. Her fluffy white coat was still wrapped firmly around her torso, as ensured endlessly by Jeanne, and the tiny bells on her iconic headpiece jingled lightly._

_Though many quickly recognized her, they remained just as surprised by Li. No one believed she could be summoned, but they'd encountered stranger and more unusual things in the past few months; Speaking about that 'thing' from the last minor singularity still gave Gabrielle nightmares. But this little product of the mad servant's botched summoning? The little lancer probably rested on the other exact opposite end of the spectrum._

_She quietly mumbled. "The bookstore had more stuff…"_

_Apparently, she still acted very similar to the little Joan of a past incident dubbed, The Tiny Christmas Miracle. Whatever the case, it made Jeanne extremely happy, and helped keep Atalanta's mood fairly stable. He asked, "More interested in reading? You're surprisingly mature for a child."_

_The little servant, Which Jeanne called Janna, puffed her chest proudly and smirked. "Of course! I never got any education, so I want to change that and be a knowledgeable lady!"_

" _Sis? Would you like cookies? There's some fresh ones for sale."_

_Like a spotlight, her eyes quickly shined with excitement that made Li laugh. She ran off as her bells jingled all the way, "Can I really?"_

_It was good to see her smiling after they found her crying at the shoreline. Even if she had proven hostile, Li wasn't too sure if that would have actually stopped Jeanne and Atalanta from rushing to her side. Needless to say, she grew attached to the older Holy Maiden very quickly, to the point many feared what would happen when the time came to leave. At the rate things went, that wouldn't be anytime soon._

_He turned back to the grooming products and distracted himself from possible impatience and overexcitement; The promised battle would come, but he had to wait. In the meantime, the simple task of accompanying this trio served well as a distraction. Summoned as a servant, the last thing he believed he'd be doing were everyday tasks like he had in his past life. While not what he really wanted to do, he minded less with every passing day._

_It had gotten to the point simple shopping served as partial meditation. Who would have thought?_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cu, Li, and Scathach, who led the Chaldean formation, exited the winding caves first to find themselves in the chosen battleground. Li stopped his eyes from narrowing in disgust, but several gasps and growls ripped through the formation behind him. The same could not be said for the 'servant' in the center, who laughed maniacally. "After two weeks…! You've finally come back to me, Jeanne! And you've brought friends! …What  _interesting_  friends!"

The child servant quivered with a mix of horror and revulsion as she gripper her lance, but quickly shouted,  **"Gilles! What is the meaning of this!?"**

"Oh! This? It's Christmas! It was difficult gathering these toys for the celebration without you… but it's ready! What do you think? How's my gift for god?"

Though Li's expression remained composed and even, part of him shared in the repulsion, anger, and shock that ran through the teams. As a martial artist, one is taught early that situational awareness and perception are keys to victory; He purposefully tried to limit it due to the circumstances of his surroundings. He understood all that was necessary for now.

They were in a massive artificial cavern that was cut from the bedrock like a perfect dome. It served as an abominable workshop for the grotesque servant at its center. Even if parts of his tattered silver armor and purple cloth were still visible, he was hardly the saber they knew in Chaldea. The bulging eyed, greasy-haired madman had no lower half, and his hair flailed wildly to match the cacophony of writhing tentacles in sickly greens and purple. The four-meter mass of ever-shifting repugnance, which was all that was left of the former saber's legs, squelched as his crazed grin widened.

Li imagined many wanted to rip that smile off his face, were he not surrounded by an equally grotesque prana barrier that groaned with dark whispers.

The opponent was sickening to look at, but the surrounding walls were worse. A few hundred children, taken from various towns across the area, were chained to the walls. There was no blood or gore, but this sight even disturbed the mentally and emotionally hardened lancer. Trapped in a trance with thousand-yard stares, the children were alive… for now. Just the thought of what this corrupted saber had planned unconsciously made Li's eye twitch. This thing's behavior offended him.

Feet shuffled from behind him, and there was no doubt which three servants approached the front of their formation. Though the three lead lancers adopted battle stances, Jeanne and Janna walked between them and stopped. They were soon joined by the surprisingly calm stomps of their Gilles, who emitted an aura of shame and silent fury. Though he glared and frowned, he drew his sword calmly and declared, "This is unforgivable! I demand you release these children at once! They are innocent!"

"That's what makes them perfect to show God never cared!" the abomination exclaimed eagerly. "Of course, of course! You agree don't you, Gilles?"

"No." His response was so firm, simple, yet resolute, it made the maddened version squint his eyes incredulously. Jeanne gave him a warm smile as he raised his sword to point it at the abomination. If there were any signs of his occasional headache, they did not show. "I was foolish to ever think he didn't!"

"If he cared so much, why is he allowing me to do this!?" the opposing abomination spat, then quickly laughed. With blackened sword in one hand and spellbook in the other, he leveled a resolved, crazed gaze at his Chaldean counterpart. "God won't save them from my plans! You know this! Deep down, you-"

"We won't let you kill them! We'll stop you!" the little Janna declared valiantly, though her arms quivered slightly. Li felt her signature was nowhere near the strength of her counterpart. The adversary had apparently tried to create a special corrupted version of Jeanne to help enslave children, but it backfired spectacularly since he was no caster. This alter wound up mixed and mismatched to such an extent, she didn't even understand what her own abilities were… yet she wanted to help. It was admirable, and the teacher in him wanted to at least give her a few more pointers…

…but more of him was too disappointed that his simple wish would not be provided here.

When summoned as a servant, it was almost guaranteed one would have to fight another. It was this comparison of Chi with one's life on the line that Li looked forward to. The night before he deployed, he would properly psyche himself up and shifted his relaxed and wise mentality of his later days back to the energetic passion of his youth.

Any thoughts of the relaxed Chaldean life were far from reach, replaced with the familiar urges to battle fiercely with a worthy opponent. Yes, he had come to enjoy Chaldean life, but it played no part in his truest desire. It would only serve as a distraction, which is why he separated the two mentalities and shifted them accordingly.

Gudao's telepathic message echoed through his mind.  _"Everyone. Please stall for time. Delay combat. Helena's working the situation in our favor."_

Li would have to trust the others with that. Though he could make idle chatter, in his sharpened state, his words would likely incite action. They would be tinged with excited banter that urged the opponent into combat. He would let the others stall so that his fists and spear could talk louder afterward.

The abomination frowned. "You were supposed to help me, little Jeanne. God had abandoned you to the fires! Yet why!? Why do you still wish to follow his word when he does not listen!? Come to me! I will always forgive you! Help me make the screams of these children reach his deaf ears!"

Li could hear Atalanta's patience as it threatened to crack, but she held firm and merely growled angrily. Jeanne gripped her flag tighter, but Gilles shouted before she could. "God abandoned no one! The lord has always guided us in his own unseen ways! He gives light to those who open their eyes to see it!"

"He has not! He's done nothing for us after leading all of us on a doomed crusade! He gave France a light only to laugh as it was taken away!"

"Yet she still stands here!" Gilles spat back as he motioned to Jeanne by his side. "God has reunited me with the Holy Maiden! It is a gift I didn't deserve after all I've done, yet he blessed me with another chance! A chance I will use to redeem myself as many times as it takes! To believe once more in his grand design!"

As it writhed, the tentacled abomination shrieked. The personal religious argument continued, but Li held no patience for the entire situation. The Chinese lancer knew full well to trust in the masters' coordination and planning, but that didn't quell his discontent. Incredulous anger tugged at his being for more than the potential atrocity in this room. There was no doubt this stage was sick, but that's not what riled him most.

Of all his deployments, this was the only one that had failed to deliver. He relished fighting powerful opponents with their life on the line. There was no greater satisfaction of a delivered, decisive blow that crushed a worthy opponent's soul. Some called it murder, but it was far more to him than such a simplistic term someone tried to term. Two opponents in a mutual duel who fought with everything they've got was the epitome of glory for the martial artist. It was a test of skill that surpassed the flow of time itself.

…and here Li was, robbed of that chance to fight another, possibly new opponent in an honorable and unrestricted show of force.

This singularity was a flat disappointment, and by now most of him just wanted it to be over. He'd simply cut through any enemies like the lifeless clusters of the Moon Cell Wars without any satisfaction. He'd let his frustrations escape through fist and spear in an attempt to crush his disappointment that melded with enthusiasm built over the past days. Yet, there still remained a part of him that hoped this servant abomination had secretly summoned servants that weren't in sight… a final reserve that would grant him the fight he sought.

" _Just about ready. Give me a bit more,"_  Helena's voice echoed, which cause Li to glance to Cu. He glanced back, and they shared a small nod while Scathach kept her focus on the only opponent in sight.

"One last time! Release the children, Gilles!" Jeanne cried out valiantly. "If ours can find the light once more, then so can you! You can still be forgiven!"

" **No!"**  The abomination in the center shrieked and writhed. "God deserved to be punished for his reckless sins!  **He must answer his** _ **wrongs!"**_

"I won't let you do anything to these children! You won't ruin this Christmas!" the little alter yelled. "If you have a problem with God, then you settle it with him by yourself! Don't get anyone else involved, Gilles!"

"He should have thought about that before he involved you!" the demented servant cackled, as the writhing mass began to glow. Li heard Cu curse under his breath; Helena still needed more time, yet bloody circles began appearing all across the cavern grounds.  **"Torment awaits! Get the children! Get them all, my pets! Show how much that worthless god cares by slaughtering them with ease!"**

Circle after circle shattered in gory explosions as sickening screeches echoed through the cavern. One by one, small tentacle creatures that resembled mutated starfish and octopi appeared from their cultist summoning symbols. They multiplied quickly, but did not wait for further orders from their overlord. While they shrieked and writhed, they charged towards the outer walls to claim their prizes. There were too many to stop even if they all charg-

The outer walls of the cavern flashed with a blinding light, making the corrupted saber shriek with its minions. When it faded, and Li lowered his arm, he stared in delighted surprise with the rest of the Chaldeans. Helena successfully forged a large barrier encompassing the cavern walls, forming an impassable rainbow wall between the children and the monsters. All of the comatose captives were safe on the other side; The battlesuit-clad masters, three casters, Hundred Face, and Atalanta were separated too.

Helena's actions left the remainder of the team sealed in with the abomination, but that likely suited everyone just fine. There was nowhere for the despicable servant to run, and Li smirked lightly when Gabrielle's order finally came through. "Helena's working on his barrier! Until then, clean this filth!"

Li, Scathach, and Cu disappeared in the blink of an eye. Letting his resentment and disappointment roar, Li quickly skewered two of the minions with a swift lunge. He vanished again and reappeared within a cluster as he spun his pear around him. Many were sliced in half, and one that charged him was quickly dispatched by an incoming strike from Xuanzang's monk spade. An arrow from Tota sent two more to the grave, yet the abomination only summoned more.

They made little progress, but that failed to stop Gilles, Jeanne, and the little Janna from charging towards the adversary. They tore a warpath with the help of the three leading lancers as they worked in silent tandem. Jeanne would spear one tentacled beast, while Gilles sliced through several more with an angry battle roar. The tiny alter's flames, which were blue instead of the malicious black, burned through more, yet their progress slowed. Even with the assistance from the others, the rather easy fight dragged on.

While the children were being quickly freed by the separate group, Li sighed in irritation.  _"How much longer for the barrier? I'm tiring of this mess."_

" _A few minutes more! It's a tough one! The grail is bolstering it!"_

This fight was effortless for Li. There was no challenge to be had, and nothing remotely placed him in danger. He grew bored fast, but found at least some amusement in watching the little alter attacking so wildly and crudely. She clearly had no idea what she was doing, and coupled with her already lowered attributes, made for quite an amusing flailing session; At least Gabrielle's temporary contract with the little lancer gave her more energy to use.

As he moved almost completely by basic and automatic instinct, Li jumped to a different cluster of the annoying creatures to hopefully burn more agitation. It did a fair job, at least. This deployment would still be the first to disrupt his routine of defeating a wor-  **"Get them! Kill these blinded fools!"**

A loud roar tore through the cavern. His eyes widened as he spun swiftly. His spear flew up to bat away the slash of a massive demonic axe. Red lines cracked its blackened surface and matched the eyes and misty aura of its wielder as it growled at him.

Li felt exhilarated as a grin quickly grew on his face. Even as he effortlessly dismissed any opportunistic minion that continued to lunge, he laughed happily as he stared down the bare-chested man. He was covered with powerful muscles, and darkened armor on his legs rattled as he charged again. The horned brunette servant roared in a blinded, maddened state and swung his massive axe at him again.

Once more, Li deflected it, killed another minion, and then dodged another powerful strike. The axe slammed into the earth and shook the cavern, making Li chuckle with rising enthusiasm; It took a lot of effort just to deflect one of this servant's attacks! "Yes…!  **YES!**  Where have you been hiding!?"

The servant did not answer, but he didn't need to; This new challenger for him  _was_  the answer! Even if he could not speak, and they could not trade words, the Chinese Lancer was pleased. This was the wish he always sought in singularities! This was what he silently craved like a rampant addiction with no cure!

"Cu! I hope you do not mind! I'm taking this one for myself!" Li happily exclaimed as he leapt clean over a vicious swipe that killed many of the corrupted servant's allies.

An explosion of earth further away, followed by Cu's laughter, made Li's smirk grow. "That's fine, buddy! I found one for myself too!"

Just like that, all the disappointment in the past few minutes evaporated. His muscles threatened to burst with overwhelming excitement, but there would be no worry. With every precise and well-honed strike, the flames of his youth surged forward and talked with the opponent. With a proud, feral grin, Li even dematerialized his spear to indulge further. He vanished and reappeared behind the muscular man, throwing his palm forward only to have it countered by a quick swing of an axe. This opponent wasn't easy, but it made him more excited!

He vanished once more and reappeared swiftly. Even if the opponent couldn't sense him properly, his instincts were great! The axe-wielder deflected his swift lunge with his spear, but Li felt no irritation. He had found an opponent he never fought before, and they proved themselves worthy. His muscles shook with thrilled satisfaction. To crush this enemy's life was all he wished for at this moment!

As he chuckled happily while he killed some nearby minions and cleared space, the Chinese Lancer presented a feral smirk.

Li was alive again.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"…This was the most unexpected gift from God. I feel… better. Even accomplished."

Though the foul stench of the abomination remained, the enemy Gilles had been killed. Jeanne and child lancer, with Fou cradled in her arms, smiled as the Chaldean Gilles happily laughed; He had personally severed the abomination's head as the final strike. Li smirked too, because he was honestly glad his ally found their own satisfaction.

Li glanced at his hands that no longer trembled with excitement. The enthusiasm for battle had been sated once more. He could return to Chaldea without any lingering regret or disappointment. He'd transition back to his mundane, daily routine with everyone else as soon as they finished the final tasks.

At the cavern's exit, Geronimo, Mashu, and Atalanta helped Hundred Face's many forms usher the last of the children outside. With the singularity newly resolved, the world would attempt to repair the damage as soon as Nitocris and Helena successfully destroyed the pulsing, corrupted grail; Gudao supervised nearby. It remained at the center of the room shielded by a malevolent shield they worked to disarm. It shouldn't be much longer now.

As Gabrielle skipped over to hug the little alter from behind, Cu, wearing a million-dollar grin, happily strolled over to Li while Scathach followed. "So! How'd you like fighting Bloodaxe?"

"Was that his name?" he pondered. Erik Bloodaxe, the famous Viking, had been his opponent. That had turned out very fun, though not one of his most memorable battles by a fair stretch. "I'd like to fight him again without any interfering madness… but he was just what I needed!"

"Good to hear!" Cu stated as he clasped a friendly hand on the fellow lancer's shoulder. "I guess we can put off the spar for a few days?"

Li chuckled. "We would have needed to be more aggressive if those other servants hadn't been hiding. Maybe Medb would have loved that!"

"I'm sure she would…" Scathach sighed as Li and Cu chuckled. He was glad the Irish legends were as exhilarated for battle as him; They made for great companions and excellent sparring buddies, especially Cu. Even before Chaldea, their friendship was founded in the Moon Cell during Nero's campaigns, yet it held firm to this day. It only grew stronger.

As Tota chatted with Xuanzang nearby, Atalanta calmly walked back towards the masters with a warm smile on her face. Jeanne turned back and quickly matched the expression with her own. With Fou now by her feet, the little Janna watched the two walk up to each other while being gently rocked in Gabrielle's arms. The Holy Maiden sighed in satisfaction, "I'm relieved everything went well."

"That goes double for me… Thank you for helping keep my temper under control," the archer admitted, but Jeanne only happily smiled back.

"Of course. I made you a promise back then, didn't I? I wouldn't want you losing faith in me again," the blonde replied.

Though Atalanta's smile faltered ever so slightly with some lasting regret, she giggled, "Thank you…  _Saint."_

While Jeanne fidgeted at the title, the little alter giggled happily. Li and Cu strolled over silently to give them their moment. Since he just wanted to return, he paid only mild attention to the conversations around him. Strange as it seemed, he had come to enjoy his unusual Chaldean life. Between rather mundane moments and newfound experiences with friends, he had more than enough to keep his days occupied between deployments.

Their return would not be delayed. The grail shattered with a loud explosion as Nitocris squeaked loudly in surprise. Helena and Gudao looked over at the pharaoh with amused snickers. With only a slight delay, Nitocris straightened her posture, pouted, and made a show of dusting off what little clothing she had as battle attire. It failed to stop the rest of the present Chaldeans from chuckling, which caused her to flush and the pout to deepen. "So rude! I wasn't expecting it to crumble with the barrier!"

"Well done, everyone! The corrupted grail has been confirmed as destroyed!" Roman's voice echoed over Gudao's wrist intercom. "We're considering pulling you out early to save you some sleep. It's already past midnight as is! I hope you've said your goodbyes to-  _ **Ow!**_  Da Vinci! What was… oh…  **OH**."

Oh was correct. Though it was easy for Li since they talked only a few times, everyone had kept the little alter from thinking about the eventual parting. For the lancer, farewells were just a simple affair, but this was definitely not going to be the case. Already, the little alter's eyes were filled with despair as she glanced between Gabrielle, Gilles, and Jeanne. "Wait… What? Goodbye…? You're… You're leaving me…?"

Sheesh… the way she whispered that even tugged at him. Mashu quickly jogged over while Hundred Face and Geronimo took their time. Scathach shared a stoic glance with the heartbroken Gabrielle as Jeanne quietly dropped to her knees. She gazed at the little alter, who was already tearing up as she stared back at the sad ruler. "No!  **No!**  Stop! Don't leave me! I want to go home with you!"

Atalanta's ears drooped with her visible sadness as Jeanne pulled the little alter into a hug. Fou tried pawing gently at her leg. The child sobbed loudly now, "I've been so alone! That beach was s-so cold until you came! Don't leave m-me! Gilles! Gabby…! I want to go home with my big s-sister! …I wanna g-go home!"

"But we don't know how. It's only happened once…" Nitocris mumbled under her breath regretfully while Gilles struggled to hold himself firm.

"I'm sorry… We shouldn't have…" Gabrielle frowned as she wiped her own tear from her eye. Mashu walked over to Gudao and quietly whispered to him as he put an arm around her. Still, Jeanne only whispered soft apologies and reassurance as she held the alter tightly.

That was definitely the reason he never grew attached to too many people, even if that changed slightly in Chaldea. It kept parting a simple act when one was distant, and he had that much less people to let down when it did happen. But alas, Chaldea often spent so much time with allied servants that bonds became inevitable. Once more, they had a difficult farewell, because letting a child down so heavily was never a glorious moment.

"I'm sorry… I want you to come home with us too…" Jeanne whispered. She failed to keep her own tears in check. "But I can't lie to you… We don't know…"

"…Well. There are some variables I want to confirm~…" Da Vinci's voice hummed over Gudao's intercom. As hope seemed to blossom in the saddened eyes, the inventor chuckled. "Oh, I do love experiment- Ahem! Right! We need to be quick about this! Everyone, get the leyshift ready! Now! We're pulling them out manually! Gudao! Gabby! Have someone hold on to our little ally! Make sure it's a nice, tight, and cozy hug~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The spacious deployment room was silent when they returned… for all of five seconds.

For the first time, Jeanne's voice made Li's ears hurt, but it wasn't caused by her singing. Truthfully, she could keep that prize, along with the bundle of joy that now happily sobbed into her shoulder. It was hard not to smile at the success. Two singularities in a row they had managed to bring an allied servant home with them to shatter a year of failure. In celebration, Jeanne happily spun around with her sister in her arms while Gilles started an applause.

"I'm home! I'm home!" the little alter happily cried and laughed as the Holy Maiden stopped spinning and tightened her embrace.

"We need to have her registered like Paula!" Gabrielle quickly called out as she ran over and pointed to the door. "She needs a proper connection to the system!"

"You just got here! I'm not letting my little sister disappear!" Jeanne quickly declared, but Fou was already scurrying towards the main exit doors.  "Let's go, Janna!"

After placing her down, the smiling saint quickly grasped her hand and bolted after Fou, followed closely by Gabrielle. Gilles quickly followed after with a pleased expression that couldn't be matched. The three girls laughed and ran excitedly as the large doors slid open. Da Vinci and Roman quickly sidestepped in the large entryway while the small group approached. The inventor crossed her arms over her blue evening dress and waved at the group. A happy little lancer waved back, "Hi!"

"Well hello there~!" Da Vinci beamed, but quickly giggled. "I'll introduce myself later. You've got somewhere to be~!"

Roman smiled and lightly clapped as Jeanne shouted quickly, "Thank you, Da Vinci! Sorry! We're in a rush but I'll thank you properly after!"

"Gudao will give you the report!" Gabrielle quickly supplied as she ran past. "No, I didn't ask him to! But he'll definitely do it!"

Even as they bolted past and down the hallway, their mirth could be heard in the deployment room. The remaining group remained silent until Scathach sighed with a tiny smile on her lips. "…Those three will wake everyone up at this rate."

"I'm sure my girls will be really happy but… I wonder how Joan is going to take this," Atalanta mused with a tiny smirk, making Tota and Xuanzang laugh loudly.

As Mashu dematerialized her shield, she gently grasped Gudao's hand as he yawned into his other. He smiled with exhaustion. "Well… Report. Shower. Sleep… That order."

While most quietly agreed, Li was feeling extra energetic. That battle with Bloodaxe had gotten his blood pumping, and he needed a cooldown of some sort; He only imagined what kind of relaxer he'd need after they defeated Solomon. While he could meditate, doing some Bājíquán forms served the dual purpose of continued discipline and focus. Contrary to popular joking belief, he wasn't only interested in sparring as a way to release energy.

As Da Vinci and Roman approached, Li waved towards Cu and Scathach. While Scathach nodded, Cu waved back. Their partings were simple, and no further words needed to be exchanged. He'd leave the master and other servants to go over the finer details of the singularity; Da Vinci would likely be more interested in sharing her hypothesis on servant retrieval, but he honestly wasn't interested. He'd likely hear about it at one point or another anyway.

With nothing more to do, Li headed to the Training Grounds for some conditioning. Maybe he'd even see 'Ghost Shiki' on the way there.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Snowflakes fell gently with only a mild, artic breeze. The Training Grounds were bone-chilling at night, but servant or not, Li would not have cared. In his past life, very rarely did weather stop his outdoor training. It was merely part of his endeavor.

As his arms and legs moved beautifully like flowing water, he went through the stages of the current form. An energetic palm strike would break the tranquility of the previous moves, only for it to return to a state of harmonious flow. His expression remained calm and relaxed, only to sharpen with focus when the next strike in the form was released with a firm grunt. Once more, he'd return to graceful tranquility even as the current form came to an end.

He merely started the next, which mirrored the ebb and flow of tranquility and aggression. The forms were like his current Chaldean life that changed depending on the circumstances. When home, he was in a state of relaxation and ease when going about his usually lax routine. If a spar or deployment approached, he would quickly hype himself up with the necessary energy required for the glorious moments he relished. Once more, he'd then calm down to a tranquil state with its conclusion, only for the process to repeat as needed.

His form continued amid the dark night, with only the distant light of Chaldea illuminating stray snowflakes around him. He was only mildly aware of his movements in the dim light, but he always moved with habitual purpose. It was a duality he had grown accustomed to with the serene wisdom of old age that mixed with the vibrant passion of his youth. It was a swirling force, a yin and yang, that was constantly melded to form the harmony of Divine Spear Li Shuwen.

" **Ha!"**  His open palm surged forward, and released lingering excitement from the deployment.

Though he practiced them often and dutifully, the forms also served as his transition between deployments. The tranquil moments between the strike would either help build energy and anticipation or dissipate them; The event that followed after decided its purpose. Now that he was home, the lingering energy vanished with every strike to prepare him for the tranquil lull between promised duels. Form after form, he relaxed himself for the days ahead.

Only when he was finally in a calm state of mind, a disposition he often relished in his older days, would Li truly return home.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A breeze blew through the outdoor cafeteria the next morning. Occasional, loud caws from the top of the cabana roof marked the location of resting macaws. Despite that, it was peaceful in the ever-warm resort. Since breakfast had just ended at the cafeteria, the resort was mostly empty save for the distant sounds of sporadic activity. Feint music from three string players could be heard from the forests between loud yells from the beach.

" **Don't falter, Gudao! A leader never falters!"**

While Leonidas barked commands to his morning exercise group, the two friends sat down at one of the tables. It was a relaxed meeting for Li and Gawain that was often agreed upon a day or two in advance, but this one was planned for the day after he returned. Though the Camelot group had some sort of portrait session in an hour, the saber in a white suit and blue-dress shirt had enough time for their usual, relaxed chat. By contrast to the knight, Li was extremely casual with his open, red tropical shirt and black board shorts.

" **I'm proud you didn't give any excuse! Lack of sleep is irrelevant! Keep working!"**

"You think they stayed up a little later?" Li asked plainly.

Gawain chuckled and shook his head. "You arrived late… and Lady Mashu has been very keen about our master's sleep since they moved in together."

"I don't blame her. Sleep is important for managing one's natural Chi." The lancer passed a quick glance towards the beach as the group started exercises in cadence. There was a small, comfortable silence as Gawain glanced over too. "I miss anything interesting?"

"I thought Lady Ke would have filled you in by now."

Li smirked. "Maybe after she goes over all the new drinks she's discovered."

"A fair point," the saber conceded. "You missed nothing. The most curios sight was a dismayed Shakespeare."

Most of his backstage crew was gone for a few days, so that was probably another hit to his play's schedule. Li chuckled, "I bet humanity will be saved before his play is performed."

"I think he'll manage. He's Shakespeare," Gawain countered with a small smile. "What would you even wager for this bet?"

The lancer shrugged. "A handful of my allowance. Any amount, really. It's not like I use any of it."

"I don't think Lady Jing would like you wagering off funds in her personal bank," Gawain teased with a chuckle.

Li laughed with him. "It's Shuten and Ushi's bank too sometimes. I feel like I should just buy the alcohol to save them the effort."

"Ah, but if Queen Marie catches word, you'll have your first wild rumor," the knight pointed out with a tiny smirk.

"…That's true. I've dodged her attacks well so far…" The same couldn't be said for almost all of Chaldea; Even the masters weren't safe. Li nodded sagely. "Thanks for the advice. Guess I'm still a bank."

"Glad I could be of service," the saber answered and dipped his head honorably. The knight habitually checked his watch, but Li knew they still had more than enough time for their friendly meeting. Though there were occasional, comfortable pauses like this one, their small talk would resume soon enough.

Their rather stable friendship could be seen as unusual at best, even if they were former comrades under Nero's Moon Cell banner. His sense of morality clashed against Gawain's righteousness. Although he wasn't an assassin, his quick and devious fighting style with bare fists could be described as cowardly compared to the knight's straightforward valiance. Their civility should have remained solely because of alliance, and nothing more than that.

Yet, here they were in Chaldea during the first week of July... talking like old friends and simply skirting away from any potentially conflicting topics. Occasionally they would argue, but nothing would go out of control. Gawain wished to be a proper knight once more, and strayed away from any seemingly churlish behavior when he could. Li likewise did not find any amusement in verbal spats, for the true luxury always rested with talking to potential opponents.

While Gawain was no enemy, he did wish for the day he'd one day fight a rogue one to truly test his mettle. Until then, the simple talking was more than enough to suffice. Leonidas' indiscernible yells of encouragement broke their silence and sent them into light laughter. Li then gently cleared his throat to draw Gawain's attention. "I've been meaning to ask you something important."

The saber leaned in curiously as Li took a slightly more serious expression… but it was only to throw the saber off guard as he smirked. "Jing keeps rambling about your hair… Does it shine normally like that or is it just your sun power? A special shampoo? Ushi and I don't know why she doesn't just ask you."

Gawain blinked, but quickly laughed as he ran a hand through his pristine hair. This talk was bound to stay calm and friendly as usual.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Li had made his way to the sanctuary of the shrine to enjoy the remainder of the quiet morning. While he sat on his knees, the lancer let the scent of freshly cut Bonsai trees tickle his nose, but he kept his eyes closed with hands in his lap. Soft, oriental music quietly hummed in the air as he finished up his internal, spiritual inspection. His Chi flowed smoothly and uninhibited as he balanced himself within.

Across from him in the large dojo room, Benkei also sat in a similar posture. As opposed to Li's casual attire, the Japanese lancer was dressed in his favorite, traditional style. His brown kimono and covering white hakama looked newly pressed and cleaned. He breathed in gently and quietly, much like Li did.

The Chinese martial artists slowly opened his eyes. He had established his inner peace, which was his only structured routine until the afternoon. He was free to do as he wished, but he decided against sparring or anything overly social. Silently, he got up and carefully walked over to one of the walls. Once there, he sat down beside one of the Bonsai plant sections.

Li committed himself to a new meditation, which was to simply sit in calm serenity. He gazed over to the nearest section, which had three glass shelves to display the separate plants. This juniper trio in particular had been trimmed by him that morning, as part of his offerings of respect to the others. Though Benkei was usually the one tending to the Shrine, he felt it was only right to show some gratitude however he could.

In his past life, penjing, the origin of bonsai, had been a sporadic interest of his. It was only after he became a servant, with almost nothing better to do, that he picked it up as another way to pass the time in solitude; He even got one for his room, but just a tiny one. His precision with martial arts translated well to such a peaceful hobby, and he often got some strange looks when others first saw him doing it.

Benkei never seemed to care, and merely thanked him for his occasional help.

His gaze turned towards the dojo's entrance as soft footsteps approached. After a few moments, George appeared from the hallway wearing a white Hawaiian shirt and khakis. His bare feet paused in the entrance as he waved silently to Li. After he returned the gesture, Benkei opened his eyes and looked towards the rider while he took off his small black camera bag. "Is it that time already, George?"

"Perhaps a minute early. Forgive me if I interrupted your meditation," he appeased with a small smile.

Benkei merely shook his head and smiled back. "It's no trouble. Feel free to go about your task. Neither of us should mind."

The other lancer turned to him, but Li merely nodded in compliance. He was informed that George would swing by for a personal project of his. Apparently the rider intended to create an album showcasing Chaldea so he could practice real estate photography. Li recalled Nero and Tamamo had hired dozens of Moon Cell NPCs to do that for their combined territory, so he had glimpsed them working before. That said, he did his best to avoid them because he was never fond of photographs.

Thankfully, George was keenly aware of this. With a tripod in one hand and camera in the other, he approached the sitting lancer. Li merely nodded and stood up. George smiled apologetically, "I'll be quick. Sorry to disturb you."

"I'm fine so long as I'm not in your camera lens," the assassin replied easily with a small smirk. George chuckled lightly and quickly set up the gray tripod.

Though he disliked being in photos, he found the whole procedure interesting to watch. George aimed his DSLR and moved himself in a seemingly erratic fashion. Finally, he stopped in a specific place, nodded, and reached for the mini tripod nearby. After a few clicks and swift movements, the device went from compact to fully deployed with little noise. The camera was attached quickly, and after some slight adjustments, he snapped the first pictures.

If it were him, Li would have just snapped the shot, but he at least understood there was a reason for every act; A punch was not simply a punch either. Every motion and action had its purpose and value. Though an outsider or student wouldn't notice a difference, a master knew far better.

Truth be told, he grew a little more respect for photos after seeing how far they've come since his era. That said, though they pleased the eye, he still disliked being in them save for two separate instances. If he was not the focus of the photograph, he would get over it. Li also enjoyed the few photographs George and Mashu took when he was sparring someone though. Those had been the ones to shift his opinion on the visual medium.

The rider picked up his tripod and moved on to the nearby armor stand. Li simply walked over and sat back in his spot, "I hope it turned out well."

George chuckled. "Thanks. I never know until I get it onto a computer."

Li leaned back against the wall and exhaled quietly. Though George's camera snapped away, it was hardly a distraction. It was barely audible over the gentle flute that played within the Shrine. Getting settled back with his thoughts, he contemplated whether he should do more forms tonight or have a practice spar with anyone willing. Training was always good for the body and soul.

Quick footsteps snapped him from his potential schedule. He turned to the main hall as Ibaraki appeared in a white one-piece swimsuit. One hand happily rested on the yellow innertube that looked like a rubber ducky, while the other held a giant rainbow lollipop to her mouth. Her eyes gazed quickly around the room before she looked down a side hallway. Her eyes lit up and she waved. "Shuten! Beach time!"

The sultry laugh of her friend echoed down the hall and heralded her arrival. The Oni appeared, clad in a black beach cardigan that remained open at the front. She showed no shame since she sported a dangerously tiny black bikini without any real cover, but that had always been her style. Li merely turned away and went back to his meditation as the two Onis fell into light chatter and disappeared towards the front door. They were surprisingly civil here, so he hardly batted an eyelash whenever the-

"Oh... It's the annoying flies." He didn't need to move in order to know who the Onis just encountered before they left. Benkei sighed, but stayed relaxed as tension rose at the front door. George gazed in concern, but Li didn't even blink. He did roll his eyes lightly, however.

"It's alright, George. They're just going to argue… maybe an hour at worse." Benkei reassured as he opened his eyes. He sighed again. "It was a good meditation while it lasted."

"You're certain it won't escalate?" the Peacekeeper saint asked quietly as the bickering grew louder.

The two lancers merely nodded without showing even an ounce of concern. It had been bad on the first day, but Kintoki and Anishka had incredible sway over the berserker woman. It still didn't stop the bickering, but that was much better than a repeat of their pasts. Li wasn't a Peacekeeper himself, but he was certainly going to stop a childish fight if it was annoying him. Unfortunately, judging by their escalation of subtle taunts, it might appear that way.

' _So much for a relaxed morning in relaxed Zen…'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Li walked down the hall casually and enjoyed the calmness of the mid-afternoon. With a bottle of sake in one hand, he strolled down the rather empty hallway. Save for the fight in the morning, the day was surprisingly peaceful. He would have expected a prank bomb or two to break the silence, but there was a ceasefire agreement brokered between the warring parties while he was deployed.

He walked past the busy Clothing Department towards a nearby, small room that was formerly only occupied by robots. It was an insignificant space that saw rather frequent use, but only by the employees. That had changed only recently, and the mechanical workforce no longer held a monopoly in that sector. Now Chaldea had actual barbers instead of relying completely on robotic precision, and curiously enough, he was one of them.

After the doors slid open, Li walked in and paused in the doorway. The average-sized room featured the same modernistic design Chaldea wore. On one side were some couches and magazine racks for entertainment as anyone waited; This was mainly for visitors who came by to chat.

On the other side, there was a row of mirrors and barber chairs on one side. A host of newly installed hair clippers, brushes, trimmers, and more were supplied on the counter tops by sinks. There were only five stations, and two were currently occupied by blanket-covered employees. At the far end, a robot was taking care of a black-haired engineer while a slightly-flushed Jing Ke styled Delaqua's medium-length hair, which was rarely out of its bun.

The assassin, wearing a white apron over her red dress, paused to wave at him. Her long hair was unbound and styled tastefully with curly ends; The assassin still left it simple and rough for combat. She smiled when she spotted the bottle, "Well hey there~! You sure know how to treat a woman!"

"It's yours  _after_  you finish the supervisor's hair," Li stated as he walked over and placed it on one of the couches.

Jing Ke clicked her tongue playfully, making Delaqua chuckle. "Tell that to my client… I don't do my best when I'm sober."

"Right, right... Miss Jing Ke. Chaldea's premier functional alcoholic," Li reiterated with a small smirk as he strolled over to the last unoccupied station.

"I still say there's something special strange about that," the robot haircutter named Trish hummed. Two of its arms were haircutting utensils it could rotate and adjust on command. She used to be one of five robots giving employees haircuts, but that changed after a surprising conversation over some drinks.

The assassin giggled happily. "Nothing special. Just a girl who can hold her drink."

A drunken Ibaraki had teased Jing about being a failed assassin, and they quickly fell into a verbal spat over it. The Chinese woman had nursed her dampened mood over a new sake bottle while she complained about getting close enough to shave him. Ibaraki offhandedly suggested it'd be an even worse idea that she'd give anyone a real shave, ' _Else you'll kill someone by accident.'_

Gabrielle quickly suggested otherwise, and that she might make a good hair stylist. No one expected her to actually try to do some haircuts to confirm Gabrielle's belief… but she did. She was actually excellent at it even when drunk. It quickly became a conversation topic to have your hair styled by the drunken woman.

Jing Ke found out Li was good at it too simply by association with his other hobby. If he was precise and careful with the bonsai trees, then surely he could also be a good haircutter. It turned out she was right, though it took him a bit to actually like the idea; He mainly did it because he had Jing Ke and Ushiwakamaru for company, but the latter didn't have a client today.

When he was not training, doing forms, or meditating, there was a high chance he was with one of them. Sure he could be found in the company of the battle-loving Irish or having a conversation with other worthy opponents, but these five were like a family. Everything felt at ease and relaxed. It was a hard contrast to vicious test of battle, but it was an aspect he did appreciate in his other life as he grew older. It was just a matter of his older self's life wisdom holding true even in his summoned, younger form.

The robot quickly brushed off the male employee and untied his smock. After he exchanged thanks and walked to the door, the robot eyed Jing Ke. "I wish I would have thought of a uniform layer cut for you, Miss Delaqua. It's got a sensible sharpness to it that matches your inner fighter."

"Does it? I just wanted Jing to surprise me. I wanted something new," the supervisor stated as she eyed herself in the mirror. She probably wouldn't need the bun anymore either.

The door opened and caused Li to glance over. Gudao, dressed in a white polo and khakis, peered inside curiously. Li smirked, "Right on time."

Jing Ke turned around and blinked as Gudao waved to them. The bags under his eyes were pretty noticeable. "…Need a drink to put you out after this?"

"A shower and nap are definitely in order," Gudao agreed with a defeated chuckle as Li spun the barber chair for him to sit. "Thanks, Li."

"Is Mashu joining you for this nap? It might not end up as much of a nap," Jing Ke gently teased as Delaqua chuckled.

"It'd still be refreshing," Gudao slyly tossed back so make the two girls laugh. "But she's busy playing board games with Arturia, Jeanne, and Janna."

"She's such a little sweetheart," Delaqua commented with a small smile. "You should have seen how shy she was asking for furniture. It was adorable!"

Jing Ke and Delaqua quickly fell into lively chatter as Li spun Gudao's chair towards the mirror. Li carefully wrapped the young man's neck with paper towels before attaching the smock. He eyed Gudao's slightly longer hair then his tired, but otherwise calm, expression. "Just a trim, Gudao?"

"Or you can surprise me. I trust you," he replied simply, but stifled his mouth as he yawned. It almost made Li want to yawn, but he chuckled instead.

"You trust all of us, but a trim it is," the lancer replied. He quickly reached for one of the scissors, comb, and squirt bottle. It would be a somewhat difficult task, but he imagined cutting hair like trimming the tray plants. It also helped he thoroughly memorized Gudao's hair; At least he didn't have to constantly reference the hair charts in style albums to keep a mental picture. It would be just another form of light meditation to pass the time.

"Just don't fall asleep on me." Li chuckled as Gudao suppressed another yawn.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

That night, Club Cove was empty save for the bar patrons. The sun had long since set outside and left them in the dim yet inviting lighting of the room. An artificial cricket chirped outside over the soft club music that played over the speakers. Lex hovered over with new bottles of sake as laugher tore through the air.

Despite Shuten and Ibaraki's curious and sunny mood at dinner, they waited until they met up for drinks to spill the goods. Though he found it pretty amusing, his fellow barber still rolled with amusement minutes later. Jing Ke snorted with drunken laughter at the very center barstool where the quintet sat. "Oh, her face! I wish I could've seen it!"

"Ibaraki and I bathed in her anguish… but alas, a piece of mine heart felt simple sorrow for her," Shuten giggled happily. Clad in a blue kimono, she sat to Jing Ke's left and sipped on her glass of sake. Ibaraki sat on the Oni's other side in her favorite yellow kimono. Li was on Jing Ke's right while Shiki, in a simple teal kimono, remained relatively quiet beside him. Her favorite red jacket rested on the stool beside her.

Between him and the pseudo-servant, they made up the quiet duo of the drinking group. They even refrained from alcohol and opted for simple glasses of ice water instead; For Li, alcohol was just another possible interference for his Chi, and no doubt ruined the harmony within. Still, he enjoyed the rather lighthearted drinking sessions filled with mirth and entertainment. He presumed the same applied to Shiki since she kept coming too.

The door to the club opened and closed quickly. Ushiwakamaru briskly jogged over as Jing Ke raised an open bottle of sake; It was about that time she started drinking straight from the bottle as usual. "Hey, hey, looks who's late! Tripped over paperwork about the crying mom? We were just talking about it!"

"There wasn't much to write about. I was actually helping Okita rearrange some paintings," Ushiwakamaru replied with a chuckle as she sat down beside Ibaraki. Her long hair was loose and styled by Jing Ke, making her look fairly unrecognizable at first glance when paired with her white wrap dress. The Oni quickly pushed an empty cup to her and started pouring some sake. The rider offered a tiny smile, "Thanks."

"We heard Kintoki is still trying to console her," Ibaraki added before she took a quick bite of her chocolate bar.

Ushiwakamaru leaned in. "Yea, he is, but… Was he really the one to say it? I thought it would be Shuten who spilled the wasabi."

Shuten nodded with a fond smile. "The boy desired our love to be a secret longer, but the frustration welled within him."

Jing Ke rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled. "As if your love was a secret from most…"

"A near complete lack of concealment," Li added with a chuckle. If someone spent any amount of time around Shuten and Kintoki, it was nearly obvious they were a couple with the subtle hints of affection. It was only a matter of time until it finally pierced the berserker's denial, but then Kintoki flat out told her before dinner during this day's second confrontation; It seemed the week since Raikou's arrival had been very difficult for him. Maybe she'd be much less abrasive to the Onis after knowing that… or maybe it'd get worse for Shuten. Time would tell.

"Oh? Shall mine affection drink him more readily then?" Shuten teased with a small lick of her lips.

"As long as you don't  _assassinate_  him in public," Li commented to send the girls into laughter. He glanced towards Shiki, and felt some pride he was able to draw even a small smirk out of her. She was usually reserved and quiet, but there was always that glint of loss and frustration that lingered in her eyes. Despite how close a few, like this group, had gotten to her, she'd only revealed so much about herself.

Though the two sometimes sparred and talked, she still kept to herself. That was fine to him. Regardless if he wanted to relish the luxury of getting to know another, he would not pressure for it. Maybe she'd open up a bit more in time, but for the most part, he was content having a relatively reserved drinking partner who also avoided alcohol.

He looked to her glass of ice water and noticed it was mostly untouched. As she stared at him curiously, he pointed. "The taste will sour if you let the ice melt."

Li wanted to believe she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the lame joke, but at least her smirk grew just a bit. "Ah, right. Wouldn't want my water to go bad, huh?"

They chuckled, but it was outmatched by more raucous laughter as the main doors slid open. Li glanced back as Chaldea's most famous drinking trio approached the bar. It was no surprise to any of them, since they often shared company on some nights. Fergus, wearing only a pair of jeans, was the first to approach the bar with a friendly wave. "Hey! If it isn't Li and the girls!"

Though the others exchanged greetings, Li watched Fergus briefly eye Shiki's jacket. The assassin eyed him as he took the seat next to it with a reassuring smile, though she still placed her favorite jacket on her lap instead. Fergus raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, no worries! Wasn't planning on touching!"

"I got this, Shiki! I'll make sure of that!" Drake happily chimed in as she took the now vacant stool. She grinned happily in her designer jeans and white button-up shirt as Shiki mouthed a quiet thank you to the pirate. Robin soon sat on Fergus' other side in a green tank top and gray sweatpants.

Lex floated over to take the rowdy group's orders as Jing Ke elbowed Li lightly. He turned to look at the intoxicated assassin as she asked, "You and Shiki hungry? I was going to grab mixed nuts. Should I get two?"

"Isn't it a few drinks too early for you to be reaching for nuts?" Li prodded with a sly smile, making the assassin smack his shoulder as Shiki lightly smirked.

"Thanks, smartass! I'll order two then!" She rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Hey, Lex! Two bowls of the gourmet nuts please!"

"Received. One-minute estimate!" the robot beeped back as it simultaneously poured three beers at once.

"Hey, Shuten! Bring out your alcohol fruit! Let's make it a real party tonight!" Drake hollered over Shiki, making her wince slightly.

The Oni assassin giggled. "Mine mind hath been read with ease. Allow me to indulge!"

Li tossed a sympathetic look to Shiki, though she seemed to be weathering the rowdier environment just fine. He turned back to Jing Ke to see her downing the entire sake bottle by herself. He chuckled, "Do the masters need to plan another sortie to Japan because of you?"

She merely waved it off with a smile. "Chaldea's fine! Let me drown in the bottles I brought back for myself!"

With a shrug, he let her be. They were great friends, and had a unique sort of brother-and-sister relationship of all things. He knew no one would ever get her to control her drinking, but he just kept his eyes peeled in case she did it to drown out less savory emotions. Thankfully, it was done with the mirth of good company in mind as usual. With a smirk and a small shake of his head, he raised his glass to meet her newly opened bottle.

They clinked together and laughed, and he repeated the gesture with Shiki before they took a sip. The snacks would be delivered soon, but they were just sprinkles on the moment. Even if he never sought to be the center of attention, these social moments were memorable. They were another anchor on his tranquil life in Chaldea that he'd come to appreciate. It was mundane, but that's what helped make the glorious duels that much brighter when they arrived.

These were just the enjoyable shows between bouts.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Snowflakes fell at an angle thanks to the harsh, artic gale at the Training Grounds. The blizzard was picking up that evening, but the battle-clad Li was undeterred. As the wind howled and roared around him, his arms and legs moved like tranquil water. Even as the hard night prodded at his resolve, it was met with no equal answer. Li merely kept practicing his forms with perfect grace and precision.

" **Ha!"**  His open palm surged forward, and released any accumulated enthusiasm that sought the warmth of a worthy duel. The lancer would not be deployed in the days to come, so the forms were used to subdue any growing impatience. Hopefully soon, another night would arrive when the forms would be used to psyche himself up. His Chi would shake with excitement, and he would ignite the passionate flame of his combat mentality... but that would be then, and not now.

Tonight, after a satisfying impromptu party at the club, he was winding down yet again. He had perfected his routine, and tempered his soul. He had acquired a balance that brought harmony to his new existence, and nothing could threaten that. As his form moved smoothly within the thrashing, airborne snow, Li's expression was firm, yet calm, in the hazy light of the night.

Even still, Li ensured a calm mentality for tomorrow's ordinary day, and patiently awaited the next time his battle-hungry youth could run free again.


	69. Fragment 68: Strength of Fidelity

Okita smiled blissfully and leaned back in her comfy new swivel chair while soft jazz music sang through the air. It had been a gift from Nobunaga and Ushiwakamaru so paperwork at Security Central could be more bearable. It was the latest of many additions to her office, which included pictures with friends, hanging plants, one of Serenity's landscape paintings, and a jukebox. Combined with a lack of paperwork, the saber's expression proved she rested on cloud nine.

With a hum, she stood up briefly to smooth her hot pink, spaghetti-strapped sundress with a white sash. She looked at the silent Peacekeeper radio on her otherwise completely empty desk and smiled. A coffee cup with a handful of pens and her fashion magazine were all that 'cluttered' her usually paper-strewn desk. The saber plucked the magazine eagerly, opened it, glimpsed at the clock, and sighed in bliss.

"Nobu Nobu!" The saber lowered her magazine momentarily as one of the Chibi Nobus scampered through her propped-open office door. There was a look of concern on her face, but it quickly reverted to mirth when the little automaton ran around her desk with a stamped folder. Okita giggled as it scurried to one of the filing cabinets so it could store the information properly.

"Nobuh!?" The Peacekeeper Nobu's haori got snagged on the lever of her roller chair, and she gasped with amusement as it faceplanted onto the carpeted floor. Thankfully, the folder didn't spill its contents as the chibi sulked with embarrassment. "…nobuuuuu…"

"Awww… It's okay~!" Okita reassured as she carefully untangled the caught sleeve. The Nobu picked itself up, turned to her properly, and saluted.

As it went about its business, Okita looked up to her doorway just as Gabrielle appeared in her master uniform. She leaned into the doorway, smiled, and waved which, caused Okita to giggle again. The master perked up further, "Oh~! No papers in sight! That's a dream right there!"

"Sure is!" Okita laughed back. She glanced at the clock once more; The morning summonings should have ended half an hour ago. "Did we get a new servant today?"

Gabrielle's smile grew as she nodded with a giggle. Soon enough, she was joined by Anishka who wore her own uniform and warm smile. Okita was about to greet her when the Indian master turned back down the hall and motioned towards the office. The saber quickly fell into curiosity.

That's when Anishka and Gabrielle promptly moved into her office, which provided the new servant to enter the doorway. Okita's eyes widened as the familiar man with unruly black hair crossed his arms with a tiny smirk. He let out a pleased huff, "Ah… We meet again, Okita. I trust you're well?"

Okita's eyes glinted with recognition and glee for the peculiarly dressed man. Under his ebony cape, glimpses of a European dress-shirt could be discerned with his unusual, black overalls. It seemed almost like a bodysuit, and had crimson designs that seemed a touch futuristic. Okita failed to stifle her enthusiasm as the man placed one hand on his hip where an array of white uniform belts, straps, and holsters adorned him. She quickly stood up, dropped the magazine, and clasped her hands together.  **"Hijikata-san!**  Hijikata-san, you're actually here!"

"It seems so." He merely nodded and eyed her dress. "Never seen you like this before... You usually carried yourself like one of the men."

Okita grinned happily and nodded while the curious chibi struggled to clamber onto her desk. She gently helped it up. "I still am! I'll always proudly be a Captain of the Shinsengumi!"

"Nobu!" the chibi agreed as it finally stood on her desk with the Peacekeeper Captain's help. The girls giggled at the little chibis antics, but Okita was the first to notice something was off. She watched as Hijikata's ebony eyes slowly turned from calm to incredulous as he glared through the chibi… or more specifically, its familiar haori. It squirmed and quivered under his pressured gaze. "…No…Nobu…?"

Suddenly, his eyes shot to the captain and made her flinch.  **"OKITA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"**

" **KYAAAAAH!" "NOBUUUUUUH!?"**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 68: Strength of Fidelity** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

That blue and white haori sang to his soul. Hijikata could always picture it in his mind amidst a sea of slashing blades. Countless determined, proud, happy, and dedicated expressions were carried within its thread. When it came into sight, it struck fear and anxiety into their enemies. The haori was more than just a piece of clothing, but a unifying symbol of the mighty Shisengumi.

It was no wonder he was so offended when a little, clearly unworthy caricature was wearing it.

Despite his feelings, Hijikata's glare had softened. Even if she screamed in surprise, Okita did not cower, but she did cradle the scared chibi in her arms. She remained standing, though he sensed her inner stress; She was always one of the worriers, though her dedication was undoubted. He would have questioned if it was the same Okita he knew if she cowered under his usual, scrutinizing glare.

Without a doubt, the same Okita Souji he knew was before him. Since that was the case, then she wouldn't have given that haori out of ill intent. It still angered him, but even he, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, could not admonish her for the action. Had he not discarded his own beloved haori on the battlefields? To demand she commit seppuku for shaming their symbolic haori would mean he would have to do so for his own grave offense. Whether he fought on as a true example of the warriors he led or not, he fell under the same regulation.

Hijikata grit his teeth angrily, but did nothing more. After a small shake of his head, Hijikata exhaled. "I take it you have a good reason for handing out our haori so frivolously?"

"They're…" Okita's expression turned embarrassed as her ahoge dipped with shame.

To the relief of the two concerned masters and Okita, Hijikata's glare was mostly extinguished. His voice remained stern, "I don't know how Kondou would feel about this, but I'll let this pass… Our masters did say you've done a great job keeping Chaldea peaceful and safe."

"Hai! I try my best!" Okita quickly reassured with a newfound smile as the little chibi flailed happily in her arms. "But I couldn't have done so well without the others' help!"

"Then I assume you are one of these others…" Hijikata asked as he finally turned to meet the curious yet scrutinizing samurai. The blue-haired man, wearing his battle attire, had been watching him carefully ever since the outburst, but Hijikata couldn't tell if he was from his era. A few other robots, Chibi Nobus, and another employee also peered into the hallway, but his interest rested solely on this man.

"Just ensuring you're not picking a fight with our captain," Sasaki explained calmly with crossed arms.

Quickly, Okita shuffled to the door with the chibi still trapped in her arms. Hijikata took a step back to allow her through as she quickly bowed to her fellow Peacekeeper. "Sorry! It was just a little outburst! Please forgive Hijikata-san, Sasaki! He's very strict, but he always means well! He's like family to me!"

Her words brought a tiny, satisfied smile to the berserker's lips. Quite a few in the unit always saw Okita as a little sister, though it was a little different on the battlefield. Her swordsmanship was unparalleled in the Shinsengumi, and matched only by her fidelity. He could still hear the heart-wrenching pain in her voice when she on her deathbed, unable to fight alongside them to the end… Few were as loyal as her.

However, the other servant's name rang a bell, and Hijikata couldn't keep the inquiry to himself. "Sasaki Kojirou. The famed rival of Miyamoto Musashi… Only an hour here and I've run into a legend."

"Please. You give me too much credit. I'm afraid I'm just a humble swordsman," Sasaki modestly deflected with his usual, calm smile. "I wouldn't mind sparring sometime though, Hijikata. If what Okita says is true, you and the other Shinsengumi leaders were mighty with the blade."

The masters, completely relieved, appeared side by side in the small doorway as Hijikata found a tiny smirk had graced his lips. "Ho? That's an offer I can't turn down."

"…Oh! Speaking of offers..." Okita's ahoge sprung with realization. She turned back to him. "Hijikata-san? Did you just come to say hi? The Peacekeepers could always use more members but um…or maybe you… um… wanted to be…"

"I'll think about joining, but I'm not going to take your position from you." While it was amusing how worried she sometimes got, her thought was ridiculous. Yes, he was very well-versed on leading the special police force, but Okita had managed her squad just fine. Besides, the Peacekeepers were not the Shinsengumi, so he had no interest taking a role. "You've done well so far. Keep it up, and don't dishonor us."

"Hai! I'm always doing my best! ...Oh! Maybe I can give you a special role! I wouldn't feel right giving you orde-" Okita coughed, but Hijikata was very surprised at Sasaki's speed. In a blink, he was beside Okita, covering her mouth with a napkin since her arms were holding the Chibi Nobu; It looked very pleased it wasn't suddenly painted with blood. Releasing one of her arms, she took the napkin as the assassin chuckled. "…Thank you."

"…I see that has followed you here too." He frowned and shook his head while Okita smiled bashfully. The Chibi Nobu in her arm took the chance to wiggle free and quickly scampered back into the office. "You never did let it stop you until… Yea. You always were one of our best."

Gabrielle smiled reassuringly and giggled. "It never stops her here either! It's like a tiny road bump!"

The front door in the lobby opened, but he barely acknowledged the servant signature; Had he become that complacent in Chaldea already? Okita folded the handkerchief and smiled. Some of the shine left her eyes as she glanced past him. Anishka remained politely quiet, but Sasaki and Gabrielle snickered as Okita sighed. "…Oh no. What is it, Nobunaga?"

Finally, Hijikata turned around to see the archer. He first spotted the full-sized hat the little chibi wore, and made the necessary connections. The small girl who approached wore a simple jean shorts and a red hooded sweater with black sleeves. Her red eyes gazed at him with the same curious intensity he did to her. By what Okita just said, this small girl was the infamous warlord Oda Nobunaga… and he wasn't quite sure how to interpret that. The archer tilted her head slightly in thought as she stopped before him. "Hoy, Okita… Who's this guy?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the warlord's lack of respect. "You can ask  _me_  yourself, lass."

"Hey! Who are you calling lass? Do you know who you're talking to?" she practically snapped back. Only their first few lines, and Hijikata was already irritated by the warlord.

"Please don't get into an argument! It's just a simple misunderstanding!" Anishka attempted to assuage, but already their eyes narrowed further.

"Stop! Please don't fight! You only just met!" Okita was quick to jump between the two of them and hold her arms out. Her sympathetic eyes looked between both of them. "Nobunaga is like that sometimes… Please forgive her, Hijikata-san! Be nice too, Nobu! I told you how stern Hijikata is!"

"Ah… so he is one of your superiors…" Nobunaga commented as her gaze shifted to the two holsters at his side. "…Firearms? You never told me about that, Okita! I'm changing my mind about giving him a present!"

The berserker raised an eyebrow curiously as Okita seemed to panic. Nobunaga only laughed as her best friend pouted. "No! Don't even joke about prank bombs! You gave me a year's worth of paperwork already!"

Nobunaga only waved it off and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh… There's a truce, you know? I can't have my new underling getting hammered by Merlin when he doesn't even know the basics yet. Oh! But he's getting better! Angra only accidentally detonated a bomb on himself once yesterday!"

As she groaned, Okita covered her face with her hands while Nobunaga patted her back with a proud expression. These two were much better friends than he thought, and it made him curious. Then again, it didn't sit right with him that a supposed troublemaker warlord seemed to be getting away with acts, unless he misheard. It fanned the flames of his anger, and provided possible understanding of what 'control' this mad enhancement had over him.

He wondered if the actual crazed berserkers were knowledgeable of their circumstances; The vice-commander only had a vague understanding at best.

Sasaki chuckled, earning his and the masters' attention. He shook his head as the two best friends began bickering lightly. He then nodded to the masters before turning to Hijikata and holding his hand out. Without a word, and a slither of a smirk, Hijikata shook it firmly. Sasaki smiled, "We can talk about the spar sometime later. If you'll you excuse me, it's about time I switched with King Hassan at the vault."

With another chuckle, Sasaki shifted into spiritual form so the bickering pair wouldn't be interrupted. Anishka turned to him and smiled, "Hijikata… Would you like to continue the tour with us? Or would you be more comfortable if Okita would be your guide? She may still be free-"

An answer was delayed when Security Central's doors opened again. "Captain Okita! An emergency!"

This time, the five glanced as one down the hallway. Another servant presence approached swiftly, and soon enough Raikou appeared with a hurt expression. Like a pendulum, her long hair swung with her pace as she jogged down the hall in her pure lilac kimono. He failed to keep himself from staring at the movement of her bust as she moved; Their abnormal size confounded him. She stopped before them, and though Hijikata was interested in this emergency, he noted the others seemed less concerned.

Okita quickly answered his curiosity with a sigh. "…Is this about Kintoki and Shuten… again?"

"You  _really_  need to get over that." Nobunaga deadpanned with arms akimbo. "He's a grown man. He can handle himself."

"No! A mother can never just accept bad influences on her children!" Raikou quickly countered, and then glanced to Anishka. The Indian woman sighed as Gabrielle giggled beside her. Nevertheless, the berserker reported. "That's why I was glad I followed them today! At the beach…! Before my very eyes they were… holding hands while they talked!"

One of Okita's hands flew to her face, and she groaned into it. Nobunaga rolled her eyes while she patted her best friend on the back reassuringly. Regardless, as Gabrielle laughed, Raikou lightly stomped one foot in protest. "This is not funny! That's public indecency, is it not!? You must do something now!"

Slowly, he blinked. His silent doubts about Chaldea had only bloomed further.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The tour took far longer than he thought, but it was finally over. The facility was larger and housed more variety than he thought. The potency of its heroes was unquestioned, and he even felt a begrudging sense of inadequacy compared to some of the powerful figures he briefly met. Still, like in Security Central, there had been some weird happenings that made him question the sanity of a group fighting for humanity's future. He kept it silent since it was his first day, but the skepticism was definitely founded.

However, it was only his first day, so he could allow a fair chance.

Okita and Ushiwakamaru had been good extra company on his tour, but now he was left to do things at his leisure; The two were on an extended supply sortie that started just before lunch. With no one for familiar company, he had decided to skip eating and went straight back to the resort's forest. This grassy spot is where he remained with only a bottle of sake from Club Cove to keep him company.

Quietly, he placed the now empty bottle on his discarded cape beside him and lifted the small cup to his lips. He took a tiny sip and leaned back against the palm tree that bordered the rocky shoreline. The waves lapped gently against the smoothed boulders as a few seagulls landed on them for a rest. He watched them idly and allowed nostalgia to wash over him; It felt just like the shores of Hokkaido where he'd usually sit and silently enjoy the ocean… almost always alone.

As he sat there drinking peacefully, Hijikata had lost track of time, but he didn't care. Truth be told, he was at a loss of what else to do. After years of handling business, pushing paperwork, training, and constant battle, he was suddenly informed he would likely have days of free time. There was no real itinerary that needed to be followed, nor work to be handled with vigor for his beloved group. He was now just a servant that waited to be deployed, though his first was tomorrow morning.

Hijikata felt he should enjoy all this free time, but it would take some getting used to… Hell, this entire place would take some time getting used to. There were supposedly many individuals with quirks, but it didn't seem too bad. That Raikou had been strange, and he was still confused that there were somehow two King Arthurs and three Jeanne d'Arcs. If Okita was any indication, maybe it was just a matter of time until he grew used to this. Perhaps Chaldea wouldn't be as crazy as he belie-

A scream echoed from the beach, and he glanced over quickly. There was a flash that drew his attention… and then kept it.

He held his sake cup as his eyes followed the shrieking new beast as it took to the skies. The colorful dinosaur soared overhead, scaring off a flock of flying macaws as its rider's happy laughter roared into the air. Hijikata squinted his eyes to see the green-bikini clad Quetzalcoatl grinning almost demonically towards the beach, but she remained overhead. A sparkle of golden dust drew his attention back to the beach where she stared, only to see another object take to the skies.

" **Get back here with my top!"**  Ishtar roared angrily as her boat tore through the skies after her. One arm grasped her elegant bow while the other covered her bare chest where the top of her side-tied golden bikini should be. Her blush was as furiously red as her eyes as she attempted to catch up to Quetzalcoatl. Loud cheers and laughter from the beach, mostly from the children, sang through the air while Hijikata remained frozen with incredulous disbelief.

"Maybe you should have picked your words better, Ishtar!" the rider laughed as the archer's boat sped up. The quetzalcoatlus made a surprisingly steep dive last minute the threw Ishtar off course. She growled, changed direction, and chased after the rider. Dumbfounded at the beast's agility, Hijikata watched as the dinosaur climbed towards the ceiling. Ishtar's boat followed, and she sped up quickly to intercept.

Quetzalcoatl's mount pulled into a barrel roll, but the Mesopotamian goddess was already lined perfectly. "I got you now, you-  **HUH!?"**

The rider leapt off her mount at the perfect time, making Ishtar soar between them as she attempted to grab the teased top. She growled as Quetzalcoatl winked and presented a kissy face. "Think I'd make a good matador~?"

Enraged, Ishtar turned her boat on a dime and shot back towards the falling Quetzalcoatl. Since she plummeted, Hijikata knew this was over because she couldn't dodge… yet she didn't need to. It was all part of her plan as the rider teased the lone top out for her rival to grab. Instead, she pulled it away last second, and reached out with her other arm. The rider grasped the string tying Ishtar's bikini bottom and yanked swiftly. Ishtar yelped as Quetzalcoatl claimed the second trophy with a loud cheer.  **"OLE~!"**

" **YOU FIEND!"**  Ishtar could only scream in embarrassment and surprise as she attempted to cover her now naked self. She did a fair job, though she was too far to be properly ogled by anyone before she careened into the water; In all her panic, she lost control of her boat. The water exploded into the air where she landed, but high above, Quetzalcoatl gracefully spun before landing atop her mount as it completed the barrel roll. The whole execution was flawless.

Cheers and applause from the beach were joined by sudden cries of panic. He looked over to see three servants struggling in waist-deep waters. Kuro and Illya clung to Nightingale, but the berserker in a yellow bikini only growled in frustration. "Children! Let go! There is a possibly drowning or injured person in the water! What if she requires resuscitation!?"

"No, no! I  _really_  think Rin wants to stay in the water right now!" Ruby laughed overhead as the girls struggled and splashed beneath them.

While Quetzalcoatl enjoyed a victory lap overhead with accompanying applause, a more skeptical Hijikata finally took the last sip. Scratch what he thought earlier… Irrationality seemed to be the very definition of Chaldean lifestyle. It was going to be a while before he got used to stuff like this, if he ever did. Truth be told, he was starting to question the dependability of his allies if this was how some acted. He could only hope this fighting force made up for it in other ways.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Night had arrived sooner thanks to two more bottles of sake. The salon was in its usual hustle and bustle, but it was all Greek to him. Jeanne had the night off, but the string-playing triplets gave their own performance instead. The slow yet moving piece could be heard over the mostly polite and subdued chatter as the first robots exited the kitchen doors to deliver the bread baskets. They floated over, but waited politely to allow mingling groups to move at their leisure.

Warm light from the chandeliers briefly captured his attention again. Hijikata gazed at their ornate design before he glanced once more at the fine upholstery of his booth. Across from him, Ushiwakamaru quietly fiddled with the obi on her pure white kimono. His eyes then glanced over to the toga-wearing Romans as they shuffled over to their corner booth. A robot finally got to them and placed a basket of warm bread on the table; Even the wicker material and red cloth looked luxurious.

Chuckles from across the table snagged his gaze. "Never seen Garlic breadsticks before?"

"Well, no…" he noted, but then glanced around the room again. "This place just feels… far too luxurious for my tastes. I don't like it."

If one searched hard, they would not find any true moment in his past life where he experienced riches and luxury. As the Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander, he held himself to his mens' equal standard to show the others what they were supposed to be. He followed the Bushido code to the letter, and his reward for such steadfast loyalty was all that he wanted: More than enough money to buy his little delights. Barrels of takuan and sake enjoyed within the comfort of his comrades or solitude was all that he needed.

Part of him also believed this luxury was a bit much. Were they not a fearsome army fighting to serve humanity? He supposed the kings, queens, emperors, and more in their roster would believe otherwise, but he didn't think all of this was necessary. If he were to be honest, the reason he avoided such rich living was because it fostered complacency, and he'd seen many pampered nobles suffer once they took to the field.

"Noble or not, I think it'll grow on you," Ushiwakamaru appeased. She quickly took one of the breadsticks and happily bit into it.

Noticing other seated tables had also started their appetizers, he figured that was the signal. He reached for a breadstick and plucked it from its nest. Warmth lingered on his fingertips as he stared at the appetizer like it may be poisoned. He discarded his hesitation and took a bite… and had to do absolutely everything in his power to suppress his delighted surprise. This was just bread, yet it was unbelievable.

Somehow, Ushiwakamaru saw right through him and snickered. "Don't try and hide it. Tamamo did a spectacular job today."

Though he glanced to her with an unreadable expression, she chuckled and stated, "Yes… Tamamo no Mae is a kitchen chef."

"And you're really a hair stylist?" he responded flatly, which caused her to chuckle further. Even after she accompanied him and Okita on a Chaldean tour, he couldn't fathom the legendary Minamoto no Yoshitsune… whose military genius claimed many heads as trophies… was a  _hair stylist_  of all things. Then again, he was still having trouble accepting she was actually a woman. He struggled trying to find reasons to accept and like this place for that matter.

"It's a fun hobby. I'm not as good as Jing though," she replied simply as she reached for another breadstick. "Grab another! We could always get another basket!"

Whether or not the others were late or not, he didn't want to get addicted to these things. "I'll hold off until the others get here."

"Suit yourself!" Ushiwakamaru shrugged as she glanced out of the booth. He followed her gaze as she waved towards a trio of servants by the bar. By the looks of it, there was a blonde, muscular man with two small girls. The three-waved back to her, and he gave a brief wave too. Ushiwakamaru took another bite of her second breadstick and watched his lingered stare, even after they turned away. "Ah, don't worry. I was skeptical of them too, but the Onis are pretty nice."

He turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Those are the Onis? Gabrielle said one of them gave you a lot of trouble before… Ibaraki, was it?"

"Long story short… She got ahold of a grail and put us in a tight spot. Then she was summoned later, and Robin found out she's a sucker for candy." Ushiwakamaru finished off her breadstick with a pleased bite and a quick gulp. She wiped her fingers on her napkin. "It was Shuten who changed my opinion about them, but that's another story. You'll meet them soon enough! They sit in a neighboring booth."

Based on how casually a legendary Minamoto was talking about them, plus Raikou's 'report', it was fair to say these Onis were going to be very different from what he previously believed. They were supposed to be grotesque and terrible monsters, yet they looked more like children. Looks could be deceptive though. If anything, he was curious about meeting an actual demon after being called one so many times by spectators and comrades alike.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he unconsciously plucked another breadstick until he was already savoring the first bite. Ushiwakamaru chuckled at him as he groaned. Thankfully, if their distant bickering was any indication, Nobunaga and Okita had arrived with their other tablemates. He wouldn't grab a third, nor would he admit that this place's food may be gifts from the gods… at least not while other doubts remained.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With boots discarded at the door, Hijikata sat on his bed and looked around his empty room. It was very likely he was going to leave it that way. At most, the wooden walls would be replaced with more traditional Japanese designs, and maybe even Tatami mats for flooring… but that would only be the result of Okita's insistence. While it was great she had his best interests in mind, he had to give her one of his old warning stares to get her to stop; She means well, but this was his space, not hers.

There was no need for any extra luxuries of any sort. He was a heroic spirit, and these little pieces of living were unessential. Eating food merely helped to conserve magical energy, but he would still happily consume sake and takuan when he pleased. They were the only little comforts he needed to be satisfied. The others could relish this luxury for all he cared, for he only had one goal in mind that coincided with humanity's preservation.

Eyes swept across the silent room again. At this time of night, he'd usually be handling paperwork or preparing for any business meetings. On rarer occasion, he'd even be up the whole night as he extracted necessary information from prisoners using his favorite, creative torture techniques. Instead, he was just sitting on a bed ready for an early sleep, which was a rarity in his past life.

Regardless of what he was doing, he found himself thinking about the Shinsengumi. Even though their organization had its holes, like many group, it was the pinnacle of his life. All he could see if he closed his eyes for any fair amount of time was their smiling faces and determined gazes. Those days made everything worth it, and he would always cherish them. It made him even more satisfied and happy that Okita was present here, meaning the Shinsengumi still-

No. Like he ran into a wall, the thought was stopped immediately. His face had taken on a firm, strong expression and he felt compelled to stand up. His bare feet automatically walked him across the room and into the bathroom. He flicked the lights on quickly, and stared at himself in the mirror. Any trace of the past thought was destroyed, replaced with only a simple resolution that echoed in his mind like thunder.

"The Shinsengumi never died," he stated strongly as he gazed at himself.

If anyone were watching, they would have questioned that, but he felt it. He knew it in his heart that was true. Even if history states they died when he did, he would argue that notion endlessly. No… So long as Hijikata Toshizo walked, the Shinsengumi would never disappear. Even without him, the Shinsengumi were undying, but he would be certain to show everyone that this was true. At worst, it was this conviction that would allow him to stomach his growing skepticism of Chaldea.

This was why he was here. Humanity would live on, and in doing so, he'd show the world Shinsengumi still fight. That was why he had accepted the contract, and why he was fine letting the masters lead. So long as they did not stop him, he would show them the might of the Shinsengumi… alone if he had to.

For all of his fallen comrades, his blade and rifle would sing their ballad for eternity.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _Only another hour, men. We will take a break when we exit the forest." "Hai!"_

_The trees blew gently with a morning breeze, but did little for the resolute yet pained hearts of the men who walked the dirt road below. Their expressions were stern yet valiant. Each one was a veteran swordsman among the rest of the Ezo Republic, but they were far fewer in number than before. These warriors, clad in black battle-garb with their signature blue and white haoris, were the last hundred of their peers._

_Still, they marched with resolve. In lighter times, they would have ridden horses, but supplies were running scarce. The war's conclusion loomed, and it was not looking good for their side. Despite this, Hijikata was as determined as ever, and it did not shake his stalwart conviction._

" _Shinpachi. Your arm?" "It's fine, commander. It will not prevent me from leading my squad."_

_After nodding to one of their last captains, Hijikata continued moving up and down the marching ranks of the Shinsengumi. His eyes were firm yet stoic as he readjusted the straps over his Western-styled uniform; His haori was nowhere in sight. Even if he didn't have it anymore, and he was now the Assistant Army Minister of the Ezo Republic, he would always be Shinsengumi. He would always fight side by side with the Shinsengumi._

_These last remnants have been through hard times together, but even so, his strict regulations remained in place. They were battered, but so was Hijikata. It had been unbelievably painful watching them fall one by one as he forged on with the survivors. Battle after battle, their numbers dwindled, but he held strong in his total conviction. Everyone who followed him remained inspired and invigorated, even if he could see the accumulated weariness._

_Still, they followed his principles and stood loyally beside him. They marched with him to the stables where their healthy horses would take them into battle in the coming hours. Hijikata was proud of them as he walked up and down the formation, gauging every individual's spirit and mentality._

_To him, the remnants still shined with all their might, and would continue to do so to inspire the Shogunate's forces._

_Echoed steps of an incoming horse snapped his attention forward. Hijikata moved to the front of the formation. A few dozen seconds later, the courier had reached them and snapped a salute to the Shinsengumi Commander. "Sir! An urgent message from Army Minister Keisuke! Imperial Troops are staging for an assault on the fortress! He wants the Shinsengumi raid commenced as soon as possible."_

" _Then Keisuke will get that wish. Send word we'll make haste."_

_A salute was quickly given before the courier was off once more. He turned to his men, whose eyes were filled with resolution. He would have liked to grant them with a brief respite, but this was war. Conflict did not wait on weary bones, nor did it shower blessings on the weak. Only strong resolve was rewarded._

_Shinpachi nodded to him. "On your order, Hijikata-san. We will follow you."_

_Hijikata was proud of them. He believed in them. Without a doubt, he would also gladly die beside them in the chaos of war. Despite what may come, he knew he belonged to the greatest form of comradery that none outside could ever hope to understand. There was no vacancy for doubt in his unyielding heart._

_No matter what, they would succeed in taking the_ Kotetsu _from the Emperor's forces. Hijikata nodded back and roared._ _ **"Shinsengumi! Double time to the stables!"**_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

There was far more tension in the Deployment Room minutes after they returned. The supply sortie had a high probability of lasting into the afternoon due to its difficulty level, but it had ended just before lunch. The enemy had been swiftly defeated, but Chaldea suffered two injuries due to the unknown enemy's concealed allies. It would have been a minor inconvenience to regroup and tend to the injuries… but no one understood the specifics of Hijikata's mad enhancement until it ignited.

"You're too forceful! You could have gotten more injured because of your bullheaded actions!" "No one was injured, so get off my back."

Gabrielle and Gudao, arms crossed over their masters uniforms, watched the situation attentively beside each other with analyzing stares. The other servants merely observed the arguing berserkers, with no one daring to interrupt except Okita. She stood by them as Chaldeas gently turned behind them like the cogs in her visibly stressed mind. Hijikata merely paid her no attention as he glared down the shorter berserker.

"I'm a nurse, Hijikata. Need I remind you that I look after the well-being of all my potential patients." She declared forcefully. "That includes injury prevention!"

"And I'm well-versed in strategy. We had the clear advantage, so I pressed the attack. Our ferocity kept them off balance so they could injure no one else."

She snapped. "What kind of flawed tactician tells an injured soldier to advance or kill themselves on the spot!? That is unacceptable practice of any trade!"

"Nightingale, please!" Okita begged, and the two angered berserkers finally turned to her. "It's the discipline of the Shinsengumi. Retreat was unforgiveable and dishonorable. To abandon your comrades on the field was the greatest shame!"

The pink-haired berserker only crossed her arms and shook her head adamantly. "That does not apply here. This is Chaldea, not the Shinsengumi. If you two want to abide by those rules, that's on you, but do not force them on us! Especially not our  ** _injured_**  who have  **every right**  to be pulled from the field."

Though Hijikata grunted, earning the nurse's glare again… he knew she was right. Chaldea wasn't the Shinsengumi, yet that did not register at all in the heat of battle. He just fell into step so easily. His actions felt so natural and his emotions so primal and valiant. Even yelling at the injured Xuanzang felt like the correct response he could give… or more specifically, the only response.

It was like he was back on those bloodied fields with the Shinsengumi. He'd roar his orders over gunfire and clashed blades as he strode forward with his comrades at his side. His conviction swelled within, yet he knew it didn't blind him, for his tactics when working with Okita were still sound and precise. The battle enemy had been brought down swiftly thanks to the Shinsengumi spearhead, yet it had apparently gone against the masters' more cautionary wishes.

Slowly, he turned to Okita, who looked at him apologetically. "…Hijikata-san… Nightingale is right. I got so caught up following your encouraging words again that we both advanced against the masters' orders."

"It's alright, Okita. It happens," Gudao reassured quietly with a small smile. "The injuries didn't come from you two, thankfully."

"That still doesn't excuse this brash fool's actions, berserker or not." Hijikata's glare turned towards the offending servant, but Hans merely stood with crossed arms and scoffed. "That offended you? You should be more offended at yourself. The Demon Vice-Commander who penalizes any who went against the Shinsengumi doctrine grew deaf ears for our masters? Your hypocrisy is unfounded yet comical, Hijikata. Did Commander Kondou have to mitigate this brashness too?"

His eyes narrowed further as Okita looked between them in distress. "You've got a lot of guts saying that to me."

"I've had worse than your imaginative torture could ever offer," Hans tossed back easily as Asterios, who was behind the caster, glanced down sympathetically. The blue-haired man's scrutinizing and analytical stare met his glare firmly. "Speaking of suggestions… though you seemed fairly oblivious to your own summoned state, which would be preposterous were you not a berserker… It appears we've unearthed the quirk of your mad enhancement."

All eyes turned to him as his eyebrows scrunched in an attempt to understand. He was still uncertain what he did wrong, or why they were even blaming him. He just did what had always been natural: He followed his conviction that was rooted strongly to his undying fidelity to the Shinsengumi doctrine.

…and yet, their scrutinizing of him in this moment gave him his first glimpse of something interesting. Though the room remained silent, he gazed between the many eyes, but most specifically Nightingale and Hans' glare. They were two different heroes with varying backgrounds and experiences, yet that glint was unmistakable. It filled and colored their eyes, and did not falter for anything he had said. It was just a glimpse, but it was a pleasant discovery in a tense moment.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Benkei kept his arms crossed over his brown kimono ensemble and nodded slowly. "I understand… so in battle, you become blinded with your own conviction and impose the Shinsengumi rules on those around you."

"It doesn't feel like madness of any sort. I've always felt that way." Hijikata answered plainly but stared at the board between them.

"Such is madness. It amplified your resolve more than you can perceive." Benkei didn't need to say it to confirm it; Hijikata understood. "One of the better mad enhancements, I'd say."

Yet, he didn't pay it very much attention. He was currently appreciating the calm afternoon with Benkei, trying out his first round of a western counterpart of shogi: Chess. It was a rather peaceful afternoon in the outdoor cafeteria where they enjoyed the peaceful breeze and the warm atmosphere while getting to know each other. He had to enjoy this peaceful moment while it lasted… before Chaldea's madness popped up again. To ruin that by distracting himself with thoughts he wasn't even bothered by would be rude to the lancer across from him.

In all honesty, the only reason he had been angry at Nightingale and Hans was because they kept admonishing him for such petty consequences.

Hours had passed since then, and his only concern now was keeping his current advantage. He picked up his lone, unmoved pawn and moved it two spaces forward to meet Benkei's black one. He nodded slightly in approval. There were differences between the two games, but he was coming to like chess a bit more for certain reasons.

Benkei chuckled. "If only this were shogi… I could pull that pawn back."

"They advanced with honor. Let them hold the frontline so the rest can do their part," Hijikata reprimanded, but with an amused tone. He smirked lightly at Benkei, who chuckled again. "If they fall, they will be remembered and avenged. Retreat should never be an option until no enemy remains."

Curiously, Benkei smile seemed wistful as he moves a piece. "…I would like to agree, but that would make me a hypocrite."

"How so? Real Benkei or not, you fell in battle honorably." His bishop moved across the board and knocked down a rook.

"I see Yoshitsune-dono has left it to me to inform you." Hijikata looked up as Benkei nodded with a stern face. To his surprise, there was no pause or hesitation in his shameful admittance. "I didn't fall in that battle. I lost my nerve and fled."

Anger swelled within him. He had said it calmly, but with palpable hints of regret and shame; Hijikata couldn't accept that. Suddenly, the respect for this man was put into complete question as he found himself glaring at the lancer. To his disbelief, and partial fury, Benkei met the glare evenly.

The lancer nodded shamefully and moved his knight into position. "It was dishonorable for a monk and retainer to flee Lord Minamoto's side."

With little thought and rising anger, Hijikata took his knight and cut down one of Benkei's last pawns. "…Then how did you become a heroic spirit?"

"I don't know. All this time and I still don't understand why I am here with the real Benkei's abilities." He was still irritatingly calm as he moved his knight and took Hijikata's queen. Both made the berserker visible aggravated. "But I will not allow myself to waste this opportunity granted once more by Yoshitsune-dono."

There was a brief silence as Hijikata's moves became less strategic yet faster. His lead faltered quickly thanks to his current aggression, but his focus rested elsewhere. The person before him was disgraceful, yet he couldn't take anger out on the man himself. He had become a special agent, an exclusive Peacekeeper rank given to him because Okita felt terrible about giving him orders. To act against the facility's rules would tarnish Okita's efforts and also shame the name of the Shinsengumi. He would disgrace both of them and receive serious punishment.

On the other hand, both men belonged to the same culture. He wanted to demand that 'Benkei' atone properly for his actions and mimicry. His still stone-faced expression with glints of regret did little to calm the berserker. Before him was a criminal to fidelity, and he couldn't accept that… Yet still, he growled as Benkei another of his pieces… "...Why hasn't she demanded you commit seppuku? Why is she giving you a second chance?"

"Yoshitsune-dono originally disliked me… She demanded I atone as well." Benkei moved one of his remaining pieces to take out Hijikata's last knight. The berserker hadn't been thinking clearly. "…But I can't die yet. No. If I die, then I cannot ensure the names of Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Musashibo Benkei will endure for eternity. That is my atonement which shall never cease."

Hijikata stared at the chessboard as Benkei moved his king to take a pawn. Neither of them had any pieces left on the board besides the kings... It was a draw. Some birds chirped on the cafeteria roof as the laughter of playing children echoed from the beach. Still, Hijikata glared lightly at the board.

It still didn't feel right. Their culture was strict and straightforward. Dishonor should be dealt with accordingly, yet Ushiwakamaru decided otherwise. The sight of her and Benkei sitting next to each other for dinner, exchanging friendly banter and laughs, was unmistakable. She had forgiven him, and proved far more lenient than he could ever be. He couldn't understand, but at the same time, he wished for one final answer. "…And you intend to serve her flawlessly this time?"

Without any doubt, Benkei's gaze was as resolute as his. "She has given me the chance to fight with her once more… as her friend and retainer. If I retreat from her side, I shall cut myself down before you even have the chance."

…There it was again. It still boggled his mind, but he could not mistake that look in his eyes for anything. That was the same shine that glinted in the eyes of the Shinsengumi's best. Adamant dedication that bordered on total fanaticism earned back much of Hijikata's evaporated respect. No, this man wasn't Benkei, and though he didn't agree with a second chance for a coward, he couldn't ignore the man's obvious and renewed fidelity.

"I'll race you if that time comes." Hijikata chuckled lightly, making Benkei's eyes widen in surprise.

The lancer smiled. "…Thank you, Hijikata. I will ensure that time never arrives."

Content, but a bit disappointed the first game went so shoddily, Hijikata started placing his pieces back as Benkei followed suit. Still, he found a tiny smirk on his face for yet another discovery. He would have to keep his eyes open more often… and hope he saw something admirable and not unexplainable.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Get back here you little brat!" "Joan! Stop! I told you to be nice to Janna!"

Like a car waiting for the light to turn green, Hijikata passed a quick, incredulous glance at the three sisters who ran past the intersection in a blur. If he had seen that correctly, he was almost positive the older alter was wielding an umbrella like a club. Shrugging it off, Hijikata continued his stroll down the once-more empty hallway to get to the resort. He nodded to a duo of passing employees with his usual, firm expression. At least the employees were actually normal.

It was the morning of the fourth day since he'd arrived, and he was starting to understand the intricacies and quirks of this place. It was an efficient, tight-knit, and eccentric community, and he was the newcomer who they readily welcomed. They were undisciplined, certainly, but he had honestly expected at least some discontent and infighting. If anything, any possible drama boiled in secret while the community at large merely went about their ordinary days with accompanying absurd antics.

He moved over slightly in the hallway to give the hunched over Asterios in bright red room to walk by. In his arms, Euryale, in her white sundress, curled happily into his chest while she read a book. Hijikata passed them a brief second glance as they passed. Even if his eyes didn't show it, he was still very much taken back by all the strange sights that happened; Every new day seemed to be a new attraction in this strange circus.

Minutes later, he came to the end of this corridor where it branched into Chaldea's windowed hallway. He was about to turn the corne- "You gotta run faster than that, Blackbeard!"

The berserker stopped himself. Staring incredulously, he took a step back and allowed the two scantily clad pirates to run past. Wearing matching jeans shorts with red and black crop tops respectively, Anne and Mary bolted away with a few magazines in their hands. He turned around just as Blackbeard skidded to a stop in the hallway. Without a single glance to Hijikata, he renewed his charge after the girls as Mary taunted him. "How's it feel getting your treasures stolen, Teach!?"

"Be gentle with those Playboy magazines!" The rider's jean-covered legs were a blur once more as his loose, white shirt flapped like a sail. "They were hard to get, god dammit! At least your panties are oh so soft and flexible!"

Curious if the parade had ended, Hijikata turned back around and looked both ways. Thankfully, the next sight was much tamer as Mata Hari walked by while holding hands with her daughter. The adoptive mother in her salon uniform waved cheerily to Hijikata, as did Paul in her jean overalls and plaid shirt. "Good morning, Hijikata! I heard breakfast was fun?"

"I'd rather not think about it," he replied simply as the two giggled. It was a literal mess that started with Elizabeth giving an impromptu concert for her growing fanbase. Altera failed to stop a jealous Nero from hurling a tomato at her successful rival, but Robin leapt in the way to take the hit instead. It had turned into an overdramatic death spectacle as Elizabeth acted like Robin had just been shot… while the exasperated archer constantly insisted he was perfectly fine.

That's when Elizabeth threw the second tomato that hit empress and ignited the real food fight. Thankfully, he got out unscathed thanks to spiritual form.

Mata Hari smiled apologetically. "You'll grow used to it. Chaldea's a fun place like that~! Right, sweetie~?"

"It's the best!" the blonde quickly responded, but Hijikata only blinked and withheld his lingering skepticism.

After a parting nod, he let them walk past him and gave them space before following after. He watched her quietly talking with Paul about little things while gently swinging their arms, but not on purpose. They went the same way, and there were just in his view. This little family scene was a tiny respite in a sea of seemingly random, eccentric happenings. Hopefully getting his clothing order later would be just as peaceful.

He had to wonder what yesterday's arrival had to think of all this… or maybe she was just as eccentric and he was among the outliers in this madness.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Gudao, please! He's fine! This isn't the first ti-" "That's what makes it worse! I should have been paying more attention!"

Chaldea's emergency announcement was not given much thought until Hijikata walked past the Medical Bay. The yelling thay emanated through the door stopped the servant with curiosity. In one hand, he had a peculiar duffel bag that fit far more than he imagined; It carried his newly delivered clothes, save for the brown kimono ensemble he swapped into at the Clothing Department's changing room. With bubbling intrigue as the yelling continued, albeit more muffled, Hijikata decided on a small detour from his room.

Yelling subsided quickly as the doors slid open and he walked in. His gaze immediately fell onto the group crowding the waiting room. Stares from battle-clad servants and uniformed masters mentally staggered him; Whatever they did to these walls, they sure were harder to detect properly. He had not expected so many to be clustered here with a visibly nervous acting director… who hadn't ceased pacing back and forth nervously. Da Vinci had to tap his shoulder to stop him.

He wasn't the only one stressed based on the atmosphere, so he got straight to the point. "You lot are pretty loud… Someone have an accident?"

"It almost was a funeral…" Gudao, seated in a chair, grumbled angrily to himself as Mashu rubbed his back. Fou's ears drooped as it sat in his lap and watched. Joan clicked her tongue angrily in the corner, drawing a small glance from Scathach who leaned against the nearby wall. The avenger crossed her arms tighter and faced away from the others. Gudao shamefully glanced to her before he looked back down at the ground. "…Sorry, Joan… I really messed up…"

She scoffed at him, though her glare looked forced and weak. "…Dantes is the one you should say it to… He's the hopeless fool who jumped in front of that attack for me…"

"Then that announcement was about this then," Hijikata surmised plainly. "He's bedridden?"

"They're still stabilizing his condition." Roman's quiet answer made Joan turn back to the wall, and he thought he saw her wince.

"That singularity wasn't supposed to go that bad…" Gudao mumbled to himself as he buried his face into his hands. Mashu leaned over from her seat to comfort him with a hug. "I should have been more careful…  **Shit!"**

"It was the same case before the sixth singularity. You couldn't have known," Scathach reprimanded lightly. "Mistakes happen, Gudao. You berate yourself too much when they do. Both you and Gabby. I hope Anishka won't be the same way."

"I definitely will be," she admitted apologetically. That didn't sit well with Hijikata.

"The lancer is right. Leadership shouldn't be admonishing themselves so openly. It sets a poor example. You look pathetic." Hijikata's words were like a slap across their faces, and Gabrielle turned to him incredulously. He glanced around to see Roman and Mashu were also offended at his words, but the others remained rather unreadable save for Gudao; He was still visibly distressed as he lowered his hands… and it annoyed him. "Dantes is being healed, right? What's the problem then? He returned just fine, and we were victorious."

"That's not the point, Hijikata!" Gabrielle snapped with anger. "We almost lost Dantes! We've been doing whatever we could so no one ever dies!"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "That's naïve. This is  **war**. Do you honestly think you can keep doing this forever? It's bound to happen eventu-"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to do everything to try prevent it!" Gudao countered immediately with clenched fists and still ashamed eyes. "You're people! You're all living, breathing people who have made a home here, and I'm not going to rob anyone of that!"

"And you didn't." Hijikata completed as he gestured towards the closed doors that led to the patient rooms. Truth be told, it was absolutely commendable that they'd gone over a year without losing a single servant in battle. He had to give credit to the combined strategic caution and combat skill of his fellow servants. Still, it was ridiculous. Chaldea's system was unique, which probably meant… "Even if we did die, couldn't you just summon them back?"

"We could, yes. The system is capable of exact summoning since your saint graph is recorded," Da Vinci chimed in honestly, but waved her finger. "However… I suspect anything gained in Chaldea is almost guaranteed lost… Ascensions, knowledge… but most importantly their memories of being here."

"That's why I refuse to risk it! We're not going to make a habit of using you carelessly like a bunch of tools!" Gabrielle glared as her fists shook. "You're our allies and friends! I won't just leave you hanging out to dry if we can find a better way! Dammit, we'll always find a better way no matter how crazy!"

"Chaldea's servants deserve that much," Anishka sincerely pleaded. "We all care deeply. You've honored us by answering the call, so the least we can offer is to do our best to ensure your safety and happiness. If it's your job to help us protect humanity's future, then it's ours to provide assistance however we can."

"And one way is ensuring no one loses that priceless happiness they've found here," Gudao added as he gazed doubtlessly at him. "It used to be just a fight for humanity, but now it's something more than that. Chaldea is a second chance for many. It's a chance to start again or make something new, and everyone here has taken that to heart. To threaten that because of my mistake or… No. I can't allow that. We'll do whatever we can to preserve it."

Joan's glare had nearly vanished as she stared at the masters, while Scathach's lips formed a tiny, content smile. Roman and Da Vinci smiled at each other, then back at the masters. Hijikata remained blank, but gazed between the three equally. Regardless of how they looked at him, or their words that rang through his head, it was their eyes that he was most interested in.

As he gazed into each one, he couldn't help feeling a bit more… satisfied.  _'Ah… There it is again…'_

Ushiwakamaru and the others had told him they'd gotten lucky with their masters since mages could be terribly inhumane. He had previously thought they may be a touch too soft, but he could see it now. They cared, and they took this seriously. He could see the outright conviction in their eyes. Maybe they were too cautious for his liking, but he could at least understand the underlying feelings.

As quirky as Chaldea was, it was a home. They clearly took that to heart, and feared what would happen if they disrupted that. To watch over your comrades was something he understood and could respect. The sheer loyalty to them wasn't as apparent until now, and this was just a look through the windows of their souls. He would have to ask around to get a better picture of just how involved and serious these masters could get… but his respect was definitely blossoming.

"…Even after learning it's only a temporary loss, you still feel so strongly about ensuring our safety…?" To the surprise of many, he let out a pleased smirk and sighed. "What terrible mages. I'm beginning to see why Okita has taken such a shine to all of you… Your fidelity to your comrades... I can certainly admire that."

His respect for Chaldea had been building as fast as his skepticism diminished. They were crazy, but their resolve was nothing short of top tier. They weren't the Shinsengumi, but they were certainly something he wouldn't mind fighting beside. With every passing day, he'd seen more and more glints in this facility to equally match the absurdities. They may be crazy, but they were also crazily determined to protect the unusual bonds that were forged here.

Gudao nodded with appreciation, while Gabrielle's glare faltered. Anishka offered a sincere smile. However, all eyes quickly snapped to the doors as they opened to reveal a battle-clad Nightingale. She smiled to the group. "He's stable. Irisviel and Jekyll are just cleaning up- Hey! Joan, wait!"

Too late. The armored alter had already bolted for the room even as Nightingale tried to stop her. She huffed with frustration, nodded to the masters with a reassuring smile, tossed a flat glance towards him, and then ran after her. The doors slid shut again to leave them in silence.

Feeling content, Hijikata merely nodded to the masters, then started walking towards the door with arms crossed over his chest and a rather calm expression. A bewildered Roman gawked at him. "Hey! That's it!? Not going to say sorry or anything!? After all that!?"

"Ah…" he muttered calmly as he came to a sudden stop when the doors opened. After a small pause, he glanced behind him and offered a small, satisfied smirk. "…Pissing people off wasn't my intention. I was just curious… but I really like what I found in here... So don't go disappointing me in battle, now."

Roman could only stare in stupefied shock, but Gudao, Gabrielle, and Anishka shared the same, understanding smile. Da Vinci and Scathach shared a slightly amused expression. As for Hijikata, he merely walked through the doors. He had clothes to drop off, and after that, there was a sake bottle and a grassy spot under a tree with his name on it. Hopefully he could enjoy it in peace, but Chaldea's antics were growing a little less bothersome by the day.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A lone rowboat paddled across Chaldea's little ocean in the afternoon sun. It gently rocked with passing waves that turned into suitable rides for the surfers further away. Dressed in a white tropical shirt and tan slacks, Hijikata watched them quietly with his arms crossed. Okita paddled carefully while humming a small tune, and ensured her strokes did not wet either of them; Hijikata remained dry, but her efforts splashed some drops on her white hot pants and cyan bikini top.

Hijikata glanced to his old comrade. "Why were you so insistent on rowing?"

"I'm used to the chibis doing all the work so I wanted to do it this time!" she replied with a smile. "We're almost to the center. Then we can drink in peace!"

He would have preferred the calmness of his favorite tree where they could watch the sand castle contest, but Okita was insistent on going out on a boat ride. It had become a personal pastime of hers to enjoy the ocean. Usually it was Nobunaga accompanying her on a boat, but they hadn't had much time until recently. Which brought up the next point that made him smirk. "Are you sure Nobunaga will get it done?"

Okita giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "We fight a lot, but she won't disappoint me! Besides, she lost the bet, so she  _has_  to do my paperwork for the weekend!"

Hijikata glanced to the distant beach, to the distant figures of the two aforementioned servants. He couldn't see her properly, but he could just imagine Nobunaga's sulking face while Ushiwakamaru supervised, but mostly sunbathed, beside her. Maybe her chibis were just as efficient with paperwork as Okita's little squad? Either way, he didn't like Nobunaga that much, so he didn't feel bad.

As the boat rocked with the waves, Okita stopped rowing while Hijikata reached behind him to grab a wicker basket. He placed it between them, then Okita eagerly sifted through it. She pulled out the bottle of sake and two cups. After she gave one to Hijikata, she quickly poured their shares without spilling any. She placed the top back on the bottle, and raised her small cup to his. "Hijikata-san! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai." He smirked as their glasses clinked. They quickly downed their first tastes of the relished liquid, so Okita grabbed the bottle to pour their next share. Drinks and conversation with his comrades… He'd done this so many times with the Shinsengumi that it would always feel proper to him. To be doing it once more with a good friend he thought he'd never see again made it even better.

Upon sipping his second glass, Okita finished pouring her new share. She beamed, "I'm excited for Monday! Roman said the supply sortie is in Edo!"

"Going to try and find a bonsai tree for your desk?"

She placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Fionn says I should try something different like flowers… Oh! Or maybe a desk toy of some sort?"

"Like that tiny trebuchet Tota found in yesterday's raid?"

"Yea! Like that!" she grinned. "Maybe a plush toy of some sort? I should ask Atalanta's girl for opinions… It must be cute though!"

Hijikata smirked. "…If the others could see you acting like such a girl… Maybe you'd get more confessions than you had before."

"N-Nani!?" she stuttered and yelped as a flush took to her cheeks. She'd become so much more open and lively in Chaldea.

"Ahoy there! What's going on over here? A little love confession on the high seas?"

The two turned to look as a small sailboat quickly approached. The sails were furled with perfect timing to reveal Drake standing by the mast in a red bikini. A teasing smirk graced her lips, but Okita quickly recomposed herself as Hijikata remained blank faced. As her boat pulled beside theirs, she snapped her fingers in dismay and shook her head. "Ah… shame. I thought I found some blackmail to leverage some favors… or maybe I can still leak it to the French? The Annie and Arjuna rumor might getting a bit old for Marie. She may like some new romance gossip."

"You can try, but Hijikata is family!" Okita quickly nodded with a smile. He nodded in agreement. When you were Shinsengumi, your comrades were family. Some had tried to break that with Okita to become something more, but she had turned down every approach. He couldn't think of her as anything else but a genius swordswoman, especially because he wasn't interested in the least. She was beautiful, but she wasn't his kind of beautiful.

"…Eh, was worth a shot…" Drake sighed, but chuckled.

"Speaking of shots… Want sake?" Okita stated as she raised the bottle. Expecting Drake's rhetorical answer, she had reached into the basket and pulled out another cup. The pirate grinned at her while Okita winked. Drake reached over the side to pull her boat towards them to close the gap.

Suddenly, taking even Hijikata by slight surprise, a servant materialized on Drake's sailboat wearing a strange sort of costume. It resembled an eerie ghost complete with a white, skeletal mask with glowing red eyes. Drake turned around quickly to look as the servant raised its arms and let out an otherworldly, bestial roar. Hijikata would have materialized his blade had the costume itself not been unrealistic. It didn't even prod his flight or fight instinc-

" _ **G-GHOST!"**_ Apparently, Drake was another story as she screamed like a princess. Okita yelped in surprise as Drake fell overboard.

Seconds later, she burst from the water, flailing and splashing for a second before she clung to the side of her ship in terror. Hijikata and Okita glanced to each other, then back at the tomato-red and soaked Drake, who could not possibly hide her embarrassed blush. With rising fury in her eyes, she turned towards the laughing servant on her boat as he removed the specialized cape and added mask.

Howling with laughter, Angra Mainyu clutched the costume against his black swim trunks as he tried to control himself. "That scream! Oh shit! Artemis wasn't kidding!"

" **You. Are. Dead."**  Drake growled angrily, but Angra only kept the smile on his face as he stared at her sheepishly.

"Two things before that… One, Blackbeard gave me the info and costume." Hijikata blinked at the outright treason to save his ass, but Okita laughed. "Two…  **Worth it!"**

Before Drake could even respond, Angra had jumped ship and now swam for his life towards the docks. Drake, still flushed, clambered into her boat and stared at the two Shinsengumi incredulously. Her blush grew just a bit as she growled, "…You didn't see  **anything**.  _ **Nothing**_ happened here!"

"See what? All I see is that your prey is disengaging," Hijikata merely observed as he pointed towards Angra with a tiny, growing smirk. "…Show retreaters no forgiveness."

Drake smirked back. "…I like the way you think. You've got a good friend, Okita!"

Moments later, Drake's sail was in place. The sailboat moved towards the docks as the legendary pirate roared her death threats at Angra, while Blackbeard and Mephistopheles' distant laughter could be heard from the docks. Okita and Hijikata watched briefly before they both wound up laughing. The berserker turned back to his friend and smirked, "…Looks like Nobunaga just got more paperwork."

Okita smiled warmly at him. "And it looks like you've grown used to Chaldea's goofiness!"

"…Maybe a bit." To think he actually had relinquished his disbelief was astounding. Perhaps it was just the sheer overload of strangeness that it just all felt expected and ordinary at this point. He even felt a little blasé about working alongside so many legendary names. Despite all the unbelievable happenings and interactions he often saw, at least there was one part he could wholeheartedly believe in. "Some of these heroes are ridiculous… But at least their spirits are in the right place."

It certainly made coming to like this place that much easier. He raised his cup up, and Okita happily clinked her own against it.


	70. Fragment 69: What Are Friends For?

Cu sighed and placed his hands under his head. He rested flat on the pier in the resort's warm, golden light with a fishing rod propped up beside him. The lancer had chosen to wear a palm-tree covered, green Hawaiian shirt and black board shorts since weekends were now vacations for almost everyone. Only a select few who handled important matters continued working; Cu was not among that number.

With nothing else to do, he was content to simply enjoy another relaxing day off. His Celtic companions had another picnic later that day, and he looked forward to helping them lighten their usual gathered stockpile of alcohol. Other than that, there was nothing else on the schedule. Whatever he wanted to do in that time, he could, but he'd just go through his usual routine anyway.

Ever since fishing became available, that became his usual way to start the day. It made the resort that much better in his eyes now that he could enjoy an old hobby he had back in Ireland. Even if the pier with moored boats was a far cry from his homeland, it more than made up for it as a tropical paradise; What it lacked in nostalgia, it always made up for in paradise value. The best part is the only real 'work' he had to do to maintain this carefree lifestyle was the combat he relished.

His contemplating, scarlet eyes gazed into the drifting clouds above, lit in golden hues thanks to the newly risen sun. He stared at nothing in particular and merely listened to the early morning's gentle ambience. Seagulls caw overhead as their flock flew across his vision and mixed with the inspiring string music being practiced in the distant forest. His battle-tuned ears picked up the subtle clangs of practice lances from Brynhildr's class. Occasionally a yelp echoed with the strikes, but they were mostly from her newest child student.

After closing his eyes, Cu smiled. The morning was proving rather uneventful, but knowing Chaldea, there was always at least one strange occurrence every day. Even with that promised event, it was looking to be another ordinary morning on a regular Saturday. He would have been satisfied with that…

…yet all wasn't quite as perfectly normal as he hoped.

His line tugged roughly, and Cu's hand quickly slammed onto the rod's handle before it ran away; He appreciated the distraction from his bothered train of thought. As he felt the strength of his sudden adversary's tugs, he grinned. "Oh? This feels like a big one!"

It felt livelier than the biggest fish he'd caught to date. Holding the rod, he worked it from side to side while carefully reeling in the fish. The lines and rod were a bit reinforced, so he didn't have to worry too much about snapping it. Failure was now only a slight possibility, but that didn't stop him from taking this seriously. Whatever he caught, it was sure putting up a glorious fight! Maybe this would be like some of those three-hour battles Gudao's father often enjoyed on boat trips!

The lancer grinned wider as a spectacular splash heralded his prey. It breached the surface a hundred meters away. "Yeah! New record, here I co-!"

Cu immediately stopped reeling the line in. His grin faded and he blinked. At the other end of the line, he could see Asterios' head poking out of the water and looking back. The big berserker blinked behind his snorkel goggles. Cu could see the special lure was tangled in his soaked hair.

"…Sorry, big guy! I didn't know you were free diving!" Cu chuckled sheepishly, but Asterios merely grinned.

"It alright. I got too close," he responded as he began untangling the line.

Cu briefly pondered if Asterios would count as a 'catch' so he could finally beat Diarmuid's record. Even if it didn't, though, there was still plenty of time to catch something good. If not today, then tomorrow, or even the next day. The Chaldean life sure was promising, even if it was usually mundane.

That's why any little bump in the road was much more noticeable.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 69: What Are Friends For?** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Two hours, and Cu still waited for another fish in Chaldea's paradise.

It was difficult to believe he'd been in the same grail war for over a year now, but this one had special circumstances. Without a doubt, this war had quickly become his favorite out of all the memories he held. Fighting powerful opponents in various backdrops would have been more than enough, but Chaldea offered more opportunities and activities over time. He came to love it here, just as many others had.

As time passed, he'd found a routine and a sense of normality in the facility. It formed a new constant in his life, like a steady heartbeat. Every now and then it would hitch, and he'd take notice. Sometimes he'd act, sometimes he wouldn't and it'd fix itself; Whenever Emiya tossed an offhanded comment, he definitely would out of personal principle and habit. Otherwise, he was only roused to act when something continually rattled that steady beat.

This time, it was Gabrielle's turn, but he couldn't blame her… none of their group could. "How're the fish this morning?"

Everyone has bad days, but she had a rough month. The latest week was even worse. Between failed summonings, nature's monthly call, and several bad orders during singularities, she'd been very hard on herself recently. Usually she'd keep all the stress to herself, but when her smile lost some of its shine, that's when their Celtic group knew something was wrong. They understood it was even more serious when Gudao, Scathach, and Medb barely made a dent in her mood.

Since the outgoing master was so close to all of them, the situation definitely bothered him. "…Cu?"

Cu felt bad for her, and wanted to do something… but what could he do? This wasn't a battle where he could valiantly show his loyalty by defeating the opposing foe with unmatched skill. There was no trophy or achievement to obtain that would magically renew her spirit. By nearly all means, Scathach, Gudao, and Medb would be far better at cheering her up than anything he or the others could do… yet it wasn't working. The situation bothered him because his genuinely caring master was hurting, and besides an offered drink and fun company, he couldn't do anything to-

Diarmuid's face blocked part of the tropical skies from Cu's view. Had he been that distracted that he didn't notice his arrival? The black-haired lancer was kneeling beside him without a shirt, and only jade board shorts to go with his sandals. Cu blinked as his fellow lancer raised an eyebrow. "…You alright?"

After a small sigh, Cu nodded and moved to sit up. "Yeah… Don't mind me. Just thinking too much for my own good."

"I'm guessing it's about Gabby," the other lancer asked rhetorically. He removed his sandals and took a seat beside Cu. After sticking his feet in the water, he reached behind him to grab his own tackle box and rod. He sighed, "She tried to look a little livelier at breakfast, but we could tell."

Ah… right. He skipped breakfast, but that wasn't too uncommon for him recently. Sometimes he just lost himself in fishing, and it just happened to be his thoughts this time. He'd make up for it at the buffet lunch. Cu groaned a bit and sat up, "The others coming to the beach soon?"

"Medb and Scathach are taking Gabby for a massage and a dip in the springs. Hopefully that makes her feel better," his friend explained as he checked the lure of his rod. Cu merely nodded silently as he gazed at the special lure.

The translucent, bell-shaped 'hook' had a wiggling, fake worm inside, and was standard for all Chaldean rods. It acted like a magnet that guaranteed a fish could be reeled in once snagged, though the fish here put up as much of a fight as a real one. The Knight of Fianna angled the tan rod accordingly, then let the reel loose as he swung forward. The lure flew through the air before it plunked into the ocean several dozen meters away.

"Hope those two can finally break her stress." Diarmuid glanced at Cu's rod, then back at him with a hopeful smile. "…So. How're the fish this morning?"

"I caught a wild Asterios by the hair," Cu responded with a small smirk, and Diarmuid quickly laughed. "Does he count for something?"

"He's a servant, so I'd say my record is safe," the lancer joked back as Cu playfully snapped his fingers.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Ah. I see, I see… So you broke the tie by thrusting your lance into Li's hole?"

Diarmuid laughed as Cu groaned against his hand that covered his face. "Oi… Do you really have to say it like that?"

"Yes." Angra retorted as he kicked his bare feet lightly in the water. He wore an open front, black tropical shirt and matching swim trunks. His hands rested in his lap and held his own fishing rod. He glanced over to Cu as he stared incredulously. "Hey! You're the one who described it that way!"

Of course Chaldea's strangest avenger took yesterday's spar out of context… Over their signature battle attire, the two sparring partners had worn belts around their waists. On the sides were two golden rings they could fit their arms through. The opponent needed to spear one of the rings in order to win, but it was as difficult of a proposition as they suspected. It flailed around, and their adversary did everything to ensure they would not be taken. This precision twist made their sparring more interesting.

It was definitely not sexual, but Angra just had to comment about it. "I'll never look at that the same way again…"

After an hour, they were joined by their other usual fishing partner. Cu had been one of the few servants only mildly wary of Angra Mainyu, and that vanished completely after he made a fool of himself in the cafeteria. From then on, he quickly became Chaldea's most absurd servant to date, and that said a lot. All in all, he was a surprisingly friendly guy with a very tragic past life. He was definitely easy-going enough for him to get along with, but then again, Cu got along with nearly everyone.

Humming a tune on his lips, Angra Mainyu reeled in his line for the dozenth time in the past ten minutes. It was his usual way of fishing, coupled with the strange shifts in chats. "Hey… is it just me, or have either of you noticed something's up with one of our masters?"

The two turned to him with slight concern, but Angra merely cast his line again with a small smirk. "I swear… It's almost like Anishka actually likes being smothered in Raikou's giant water balloons. She's always blushing and everything! She's gotta fancy girls at least a bit."

Their concern vanished. Diarmuid shook his head as Cu chuckled. "I doubt that. She's just very embarrassed by the looks of it."

"Mmm… I don't know. I think I'll keep my conspiracy theory." Regardless of how erratic the conversations with Angra got, he welcomed it even more today. They were amusing, but today they helped distract him. He couldn't help but want to do something for his master, but it was out of his hands.

Perhaps it stemmed deeper than that. He had a surprisingly serious conversation with Angra when it was just them fishing one day. To his surprise, they both talked fondly of his former master Bazett, though Angra was vague as to the circumstances of this so-called 'sixth' grail war; It was trivial to Cu. What mattered to him was that she seemingly found some happiness and relief in a war, whereas in his she met with such a terrible demise.

Bazett's dying form had been seared into his mind. The outright betrayal from Kotomine still infuriated him, but not as much as the lingering disappointment he felt for himself. Even if the threat of command seals loomed over him, felt he should have done something more. The Hound of Ulster should have been loyal to that well-dressed woman who believed so strongly in him. Yet, he refrained, and maybe it was a regret he couldn't admit to having.

Maybe that's why he felt more compelled to want to do something here. He had failed a master before, and he remembered it. It could it be his compassionate conscience trying to make amends, or merely just his own nobility urging him to help a dear friend in need. It could very well be both too, but it didn't change the fact he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even  _think_  of anything he could do that her closest friends haven't likely tried already.

' _Something needs to be done…'_  Cu sighed. He wiggled his line lightly to distract himself from his bothered state; Why did the conversation have to fall so quiet? He kind of hoped Angra would stop humming and start up another one of his strange chats again.

Instead, Diarmuid did as he glanced at Cu's partially miffed expression and smiled. "Finally losing your patience? It's strange nothing's biting today."

"Maybe Helena upgraded their survival instincts and didn't tell us…" Cu mused quickly, though that likely wasn't the case. It just seemed like a dull morning.

" _Something_  should come sooner or later," Angra reassured as he reeled in his line yet again. "Hopefully not a boot, though. Means someone either littered or drowned."

Cu tossed an amused yet incredulous look at- His line actually twitched! Diarmuid smiled as Cu grinned and worked the handle. With every turn, the satisfying clicks chimed from the reel. The erratic pulls weren't heavy, but this was not a lightweight fish by any means. Regardless, he restrained his inhuman strength to make it a good fight. Finally, his prey splashed at the surface, and the Cu caught a glimpse of rosy scales. He grinned eagerly, "Oh! Didn't catch a red one yet!"

The tranquil wait was just the calm before the relished clash. This part of fishing was the battle, and one had to savor this moment to make the prize fulfilling. It was already great it was a red one, but there was no fun in a one sided 'challenge.' Maybe it was toying with a weaker opponent, but it made things more interesting and fun. Angra and Diarmuid's cheers definitely helped as they reeled their own lines out of the way.

Too bad the fish seemed to surrender. It swam towards him most of the time, letting the Irish lancer reel it in far faster than he hoped. Barely five minutes since the first tug, the fish was only a few meters away. With a firm yank, Cu pulled the erratically darting blur out of its home and into the air. The water sparkled and glittered while Cu laughed at the now flying fish. He quickly dropped the rod beside him, stood up, and caught his prey perfectly.

Diarmuid chuckled and eyed the catch. He reached over and pressed the release lever on Cu's fishing rod. "You beat me to a red snapper!"

"Oh? So that's what this little guy is called?" It was hardly little by any means as he cradled the fish. The tail flapped against his partially soaked arm as Angra rapidly fished out a tape measure. Cu turned so the avenger could quickly measure the fish, but it wasn't keen on cooperating.

Its tail repeatedly slapped Angra's hand. He scoffed and pinched the tail to hold it firm, then stretched the tape. "…Seventy-five centimeters."

"Isn't that your biggest yet?" Diarmuid asked, but was quickly answered by Cu's excited chuckle. The Knight of Fianna laughed and stood back up with a tiny, silver point-and-shoot camera. Angra wound the tape back up, but stood beside Cu and made a peace sign as Diarmuid snapped a picture. He glanced at the backscreen and smirked. "The fish looks a bit humiliated. I think you should return it to its home."

Cu walked back to the side of the dock and knelt down. The happily flapping fish sprang out of his arms and back into the water. Cu waved to it with a small smirk; He needed that. It lifted his spirits just a little bit. He had lost hope anything would actually bite today, yet that fish surprised him.

Maybe if he didn't expend all his luck, he'd also come across a way he could help cheer up Gabrielle.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cu leisurely walked down the residential hallway with both hands in his pockets. He took a shortcut through the new wing in order to get to his room faster. Lunch was starting, but he forgot the motorcycle magazine he borrowed from Fergus; He was going to return that today. Usually he'd be humming on his way back, but he saw the look in Gabrielle's eyes and knew her mood persisted. He hadn't thought of his own way to help cheer her up either.

Robots devotedly cleaned the hallways. He gave a passing wave to any robot that eyed him, though he mostly left the janitor service alone. Efficient and dutiful, it made Chaldea feel more like a resort hotel than a base of operations. He had to wonder how much more difficult things would have been without the robots…. like doing mundane chores.

He turned down another hallway, smiled, and tossed a wave. "Hey, Champ."

"Golden morning to you too!" Kintoki grinned as he walked his way. Though his black slacks were fairly loose, his white polo was on the verge of an explosive reaction; The berserker always did love his tight shirts. Of course, it came coupled with the ever-necessary 'GOLD' belt buckle.

After the berserker stopped by a door, Cu made a quick glance at the previously unoccupied room. This must be the new servant that arrived yesterday. Kintoki knocked on the door and chuckled. "Hey, Kotarou! You ready for lunch? You're gonna love the buffet!"

Seconds later the door opened, and Kintoki took a few steps back so Chaldea's newest assassin could exit. The red-haired boy passed a surprised glance at Cu, who briefly eyed his oriental gray and red battle attire. The pants were far baggier than he expected for the fabled, stealthy ninjas, but Cu knew better than to judge opponents by clothes. The pale skinned young man would be a great ally if his legend held true. Maybe he'd be up for a spar too? Fighting a ninja should be fun.

"Hey there. We've yet to properly meet, Kotarou," Cu waved easily and offered his hand. "Cu Chulainn, but almost everyone calls me Cu."

Both Cu and Kintoki chuckled at how surprised Fuuma seemed to be, but he shook the hand. "…Sorry. I'm still getting used to everyone just using their names."

"I hear ya. I forgot how long it took me, but you should be over it in a week," the lancer smirked, and Fuuma's mostly hair-hidden eyes fell curious.

"Cu's the sixth servant to arrive. He arrived on the second day with Robin and Paracelsus," Kintoki explained. "You can say he's seen it all."

That was barely the edge of it. He'd seen Chaldea in all its glory and despair, and the entire rollercoaster from back then until now. To compare the community they had now to the turbulent, uncertain, and skeptical early days was like relating a dilapidated condo to a luxury skyscraper. He'd watched groups and bonds form from impossible angles, and witnessed the rise of something improbable from forlorn ashes. The whole ride had been incredible, and sometimes absurd.

Yet, even after all that, he'd personally changed so very little. Without a doubt, it was just a testament to who he was and how well he fit into this place. He was rather easy-going and cordial to begin with, and the facility offered plenty of opportunities to sate the Celtic lust for battle and glory. It helped his masters were some of the most genuinely honest and supportive individuals he could ever hope for, and the collection of summoned servants made for quite the zoo.

Hell, as long as they were civil, Chaldea had yet to forcefully boot anyone. By the looks of it, that wouldn't be a problem with this assassin. Cu nodded, "This place will feel crazy, and it is… but you'll grow used to it. It's got something for everyone."

"I was going to give him a real golden introduction to the arcade after! Want to come?" Kintoki grinned enthusiastically, which made him and Kotarou chuckle. "We'll be playing Smash Bros with Tyler and Serenity."

Cu shook his head with a small smile. "I have to pass. Irish picnic and all."

"Didn't hurt to ask! We might still be around later if you pass by!" Kintoki waved casually and grinned as he and Fuuma walked away. "Have a golden lunch!"

"Enjoy yours too," Cu replied as he also strolled away. It was good to see new servants adjusting to Chaldea peacefully; It was that much less of a headache for everyone else. Heaven knows Gabrielle already had a big one as it is. She didn't need anything else on her plate at the moment.

Cu turned down another hallway and noticed Tamamo and Kiyohime waiting in front of another door with beach bags. The sandal-wearing pair wore matching, over-sized white shirts that covered the tops of their translucent beach skirts; Tamamo's was orange, and Kiyohime's was yellow. They glanced over to him, and he spotted the slight exasperation in their eyes before they hid it and waved.

He waved back quietly with a tiny smile and watched as Tamamo knocked on the door rather loudly. "Hello? Are you going to keep us waiting?"

As she knocked again, rather impatiently, Cu turned down one final hallway where his room resided. He'd just need to grab the maga-  **"Oh for-! Tama! Card key!"**

Seconds passed in eerie silence. Suddenly, a cacophony of loud yelling ignited Cu's curiosity. There were countless situations where an individual's combat instincts screamed a command. For Cu, it was not to look, yet his feet had quickly disagreed as he backpedaled back to the intersection.

As he stopped at the corner again, the hurricane of the supposed catfight drew the attention of anyone else in the area. Cu shared a curious glance with George. He had shifted into his battle attire at the opposite end of the hallway. That saint sure had guts to have even  _considered_ intervening in a girl fight.

They stared at the open door as Tamamo's flailing tail finally appeared when she dragged another servant out. "No! You're going to the beach, Osa! You agreed to come with us!"

"I don't know why I even did! You tricked me! You must have!" Despite her efforts, the servant managed to latch one hand onto doorway as Cu stared in disbelief. The legend of Osakabehime was famous as a reclusive spirit, but this revelation was something else entirely; Apparently the black-haired, pale woman really did enjoy being locked in seclusion. Her white sweatpants-covered legs attempted to anchor into the floor as she kept her eyes squinted shut behind her eyeglasses.

Unfortunately, Tamamo had a solid grip on her green sweatshirt. She growled in irritation, "You've done  **nothing**  but sit in your room since you arrived! Do you even know the gossip that's been going on about you!?"

"I'm a hikikomori! What else is there to understand!?" she complained as Kiyohime appeared in the doorway with her beach bag.

"It's a problem and we're fixing it! That's all there is to understand!" Tamamo huffed back as she continued her tug of war. "We're not bringing you food today! Come out and eat with us like a  **civilized**  woman!"

" **What!?**  That's too cruel, Tamamocchi!" With a small, exasperated smile, the berserker hummed and playfully plucked the assassin's fingers from the door one by one. "Noooo! Kiyohi! Not you too! I thought you were my friends!? Just let me go back to my room! I have work to do on my tablet!"

"I'm bringing your tablet …and the swimsuit we picked out for you," Kiyohime explained with a sweet smile as she patted her beach bag. She took a step forward to let the assassin's room door close, then went to lock it with the key card. Cu wasn't sure where they got a master key. "You could use some warm sun."

The assassin hissed at the last word, and Tamamo deadpanned. "You'll enjoy it! We promise! We finally get to meet you, so we're going to spend time together  _properly!"_

"…Can't we do that in my room again?" she whined, but Tamamo was already dragging her down the hallway towards the resort. As a humming Kiyohime secured her other hand, Osakabehime's head sulked with defeat. Osakabehime glanced to Cu with pleading eyes yet hesitant eyes, but he merely smiled back apologetically. Tamamo and Kiyohime offered a friendly smile and wave again as their friend sulked.

Cu soon walked back towards his room and shook his head. Though the girls had been rather forceful in their actions, they had their friend's best interests in mind. Everyone in Chaldea did, and he was no exception. It only became a problem when he didn't have a way to help or a quick solution; At least the answer to the girls' dilemma was rather easy and straightforward.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch was just ending, but the Irish picnic had yet to begin. The lingering crowds were loud and mingled with the caws of seagulls overhead. The intoxicating smell of cooked barbeque still drifted through the club. Despite the allure of leftover food, Cu remained relaxed at the bar beside Fergus. His uncle sat on the stool beside him wearing only a pair of cerulean board shorts to show off his muscles. They patiently waited for the supply robots to bring up their group's personally-filled coolers from storage.

As they waited, most of their group were setting up their particular spot by a cluster of palm trees. Gudao had taken Gabrielle to make sand castles with the children to give Medb and Scathach a break to think; If those bundles of energy didn't help, Cu wasn't sure what would.

Cu and Fergus, with mugs of fine Guinness in their hands, had paused their current conversation so they could sip on their drinks. Their bond was unbreakable ever since he went to live with him as a boy. He was the last person he ever wanted to fight, and he was glad the circumstances didn't let it happen; He had enough heartbreak with Connla and Ferdiad to add Fergus to the list. Instead, only fond memories rested between them, which only grew in Chaldea.

Even if it was just simple moments drinking alcohol with him when he wasn't with his usual drinking buddies, it was more than enough for Cu. The saber patted him roughly on the back. "Now we just need to catch you a woman! There will be a whole sea of them once humanity is saved! I'll be sure to find a good one!"

Cu laughed incredulously. "Really? With my luck with good women?"

"Except this time I'll be with you, so that's half the battle already won!" Fergus chuckled confidently.

"If you don't bed them yourself first," Cu snickered back, and made Fergus laugh harder. "I'm glad you I have a wingman to count on."

"I always have your back." Fergus quickly downed the rest of his mug as Lex hovered over with a new glass. He picked it up with a grin, and quickly clinked it against Cu's own. "If you run out on your allowance, I've got a five or six more on my tab for the week."

"I'm surprised it lasted until today," Cu grinned, but appreciated the always-open offer. Usually it was the other way around though.

His smile turned a touch wistful. "Haven't met up with Robin and Drake for a few days. I've been reassuring Medb and relieving her worries."

Fergus was bar-none the most supportive person in the Celtic group. Despite his usual lusting and jolly behavior, he always offered a shoulder to lean on in various ways. It's what made him so popular with many women of Chaldea since he wasn't just good in bed. Fergus was an all-around dependable man, and Cu was glad he was his uncle and foster-father.

As Cu finished his drink, Lex floated over with a new one. It placed the glass down, but its multiple eyes swiveled to the newcomer. Cu looked to his other side as Tesla walked over in his battle attire. The genius turned to him with an exhausted face as Fergus instantly tapped on the robot's closest arm. "Hey, Lex! A bottle of whiskey for the inventor! You can put it under my allowance!"

"…Really? You have my thanks…" Tesla offered a tiny, grateful smirk, but it was hampered by his visible exhaustion.

"Oi… Maybe you should reconsider your stance on coffee with how much you've been working," Cu observed as he pointed at the bags under the archer's eyes. "You and the others must be going through hell trying to find Solomon."

Tesla frowned and shook his head. "That's barely a scrape of the truth… To think my dedicated efforts would amount to nothing thus far."

"I wouldn't worry so much. You'll find him… and when you do, he's going to regret everything," Fergus offered as Lex floated over with a bottle of whiskey.

It never ceased to amuse Cu that the cleanliness-freak and regimented genius that was Tesla loved alcohol so much; Whiskey just happened to be a favorite. It likely helped him take the edge off with that grueling workload. First he helped fortify Chaldea with the casters, and now he was continually tweaking the scanners and sweeping for Solomon's whereabouts. He held Cu's silent respect for managing a rough schedule when there was so much tempting relaxation around.

"You should take a day off. Maybe you're overthinking and it'll become crystal clear after a nice vacation," Cu offered, but Tesla quickly shook his head.

He opened his mouth to talk, but someone familiar cut him off. "I can agree with the dog on that point. It's not good to hammer away with a clouded mind."

Cu's expression fell to a small frown as he glanced towards Emiya. He wore a white apron over his black polo and board shorts. They stared at each other with irritation in their eyes as he approached. Fergus shook his head, sighed, and quietly whispered to Cu, "Relax… I'll handle it."

He should relax, but it was nearly impossible when it came to  _him_. Even after watching hopefully as the jaded, cynical man once more showed the glimpses of the interesting boy he had been, Cu still couldn't come to like him. At least it wasn't outright hatred anymore, though their traded insults still held some bite. It was just another reminder that despite how everything grew better with time, some things simply remained the same.

That's why Cu was glad Fergus always had his well-being in mind, regardless of the circumstances. Cu bit his tongue and turned back around as Fergus asked, "You still cooking, Emiya?"

He nodded briefly. "Mata Hari wanted to see a new recipe on hamburg steak shish kebobs."

"Bartender! A bottle of vodka for cooking! My tab!" Fergus requested without any hesitation. Surprised, Emiya nodded to him slowly with a small smile of thanks. Fergus nodded back pleasantly, but an awkward silence still fell, but it was only expected: Cu and Emiya were likely to fight if anything was said to the other, and Tesla was exhausted.

Thankfully, Lex quickly reappeared with the vodka bottle for Fergus while Tesla quietly wandered off after a quiet goodbye. With a friendly smile, he gave it to Emiya, who nodded. "Thank you, Fergus. I'll pay it back as soon as possible."

"Ah, don't mention it," the saber chuckled, which made the archer smile lightly. As he walked away, Cu glanced back to see him go…

…and watched Emiya freeze in place as he locked eyes with Gilgamesh. Cu kept his expression from falling into annoyance or exasperation; The King of Heroes was one of the others in Chaldea he didn't get along with, and his attire was just ridiculous. He stood beside Ozymandias in matching, golden jammers and nothing else. They had two of Gilgamesh's golden goblets in hand, likely filled with a high-class wine he'd never get to taste.

The club was growing quiet like the staring pair, while Ozymandias looked between the two carefully. Cu also stared, but more out of growing irritation. Fergus stood up to act, but to his surprise, Cu was the one to break the silence. "Oi… Do you mind? It's been a decent weekend so far. Let's keep it that way, yea?"

Gilgamesh turned a light glare towards Cu, but scoffed. "I, the King, was not going to ruin I and Ozymandias' good mood for a faker."

"Then I must have been mistaken when you stopped to stare at me," Emiya responded evenly, and earned back Gilgamesh's glare. "I didn't think I was worth the King's words."

"You're not. You'd do well to remember that," Gilgamesh offhandedly stated as he and Ozymandias continued walking. They strolled past the chef as he merely looked on, but the atmosphere in the room returned to normal.

Some withheld breaths were released, but Cu merely looked at Emiya as he turned back to him. "…Thanks, Cu."

"Don't mention it… Seriously. I have a headache and I'll be pissed if it gets worse." Cu waved off dismissively, but the archer offered a small nod and walked off.

Fergus sighed in relief and turned back to Cu. The lancer only remained silent. He didn't like Emiya or Gilgamesh, but he wasn't going to pick a fight today if he could help it. His conscience was still bothering him for an answer that he couldn't seem to think of. That alone was enough of a headache.

"I guess it's all getting to you too, huh?" Fergus asked quietly as he sat back down.

There was no need to answer that, but he offered a small grunt anyway. Fergus shook his head. "I told Medb last night she just needs one good romp to wash that stress away. Nothing quite like getting laid to help put a smile on someone's face!"

Though it was obvious Fergus would say something like that to solve any regular problem… it admittedly got Cu thinking.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

One seagull flew over the lively beach in the afternoon sun. It skimmed just over some servants and employees scattered in groups across the beach. Laughter and mirth echoed from surfers, beachball players, and others to attract its attention briefly. It flew close to the Irish group, and caught Cu's attention.

It came in for a landing on their expanded playing field drawn in the sand. The seagull gazed curiously at the array of rectangular blocks within its boundaries. Attracted by the central one, which had a carved crown on top, it walked towards it. A stick flew across the field and smacked into a wooden post, scaring the bird away. Medb smirked and folded her arms over her frilly white, side-tied bikini. "Two hits, two sips."

Across the drawn playing field from Cu and Medb, Diarmuid quickly tossed Fionn a full bottle of beer. The blonde lancer caught it with one hand while he dusted the other off on his cerulean board shorts. A light breeze rustled Fionn's white tropical shirt and blew his flowing hair like a flag. The blonde lancer took his sunglasses off momentarily to shake his hair into some semblance of order. Cu smirked, "Having fun there, mister movie star? You look like a shampoo commercial."

"Nero did say I could be the Irish Fabio," he smirked back and struck a pose that made Diarmuid laugh. "Maybe I should take up Naomi's request to be a male model?"

Medb giggled, and Cu chuckled. "She asked you that? I guess those two are actually seriously about the clothing brand."

Fionn shrugged. "And you're surprised? We have a resort. A clothing brand should hardly be surprising."

Thankfully, the picnic seemed to be the usual affair. At the very least, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves… with two exceptions. In his peripherals, Cu caught his current kubbs partner glancing towards their nearby spot again. After she turned back to the field, he too gave a glance.

Palm trees shaded a group of loungers only a dozen meters away. Fergus napped on one while a small radio played an assortment of pop songs; Some of Elizabeth's covers were included. Hector, who had stopped by for a quick chat with Fergus, wound up passing out on the lounger beside him as well. Beside the sleeping lancer in white swim trunks was a pile of coolers. Two were already empty, but there was still plenty for the rest of their picnic.

Basking in the warm sun before them on one of the green beach towels was Gabrielle. A blanket beside hers had Scathach's book, but she had wandered off to get another tropical drink. The master rested on her stomach with her head in her arms as she quietly snoozed. The top of her yellow bikini was undone so she could sunbathe, but Cu was glad to see she was at least catching up on lost sleep. If only she had the pleasant smile she usually wore whenever she dozed off in the sun.

Playing with the children thankfully helped, but she was still clearly stressed; As one of the anchors of their group, her mood was slowly knocking others off balance. Medb and Scathach showed it best, and he was feeling it. He wondered how much Fionn, Diarmuid, and Fergus were secretly affected too.

"I hate seeing her like this." Medb had whispered it so quietly that he could have accidentally passed it off as a loud thought. He turned to her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. It would have been strange for many to see Medb like this, but Cu always figured she had at least a one or two soft spots under that prideful, domineering personality. "Nothing we do is working."

"I'd say it is working, just not as fast as we'd hope," Cu corrected as she looked at him. He kept their conversation low.

"This has been going on for weeks," she huffed quietly, but clearly couldn't bring herself to glare at the master. "I'm getting worried. What if it gets worse?"

Cu paused as Diarmuid's first throw missed one of their kubbs. "… Then I'll just have to see if I can't change that."

Medb turned to him curiously, but he looked at her seriously. Cu asked, "That offer you kept pestering me about. Did you mean it?"

"…You actually considered it!?" Medb could barely keep her voice down, but their two lancer opponents laughed too hard to hear; A few more seagulls landed on the field.

"Well? You meant it right? I can see you weren't kidding about the stress. I thought you were just pulling my leg."

Medb grew a hopeful smile, but it glinted even brighter in her eyes. There was no doubt why when one considered the request she made several times since Anishka's Master party. He didn't actually see it as an option until Fergus' joking comment. Truthfully, he hoped it wouldn't come down to it, because if it failed, it might actually make things a lot worse… and knowing his track record with women…

Nevertheless, Medb's hopeful smile, yet serious glint in her eyes, did a surprising amount to reassure him. She certainly was different from back then now that the queen relished the different forms of companionship. She still had her strong front, but it was nice seeing how compassionate she could be for someone else. Besides, if Medb was confident this might do the trick after he raised it, there was no better reassurance than one of Gabrielle's best friends.

"…You're seriously considering it? I don't want to see her like this much longer."

Diarmuid and Fionn cheered as the blonde's stick managed to bounce off one kubb and knock down another. "I'm serious, Medb. I'll even make a promise."

That raised her eyebrows very quickly since Cu never broke his promises.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you... She really needs it," Medb offered genuinely, yet again, as they walked down the empty residential hallway. She had changed into white yoga shorts and a tight, matching crop top sometime after dinner.

"Oh? Not going to say how it benefits you too? That's unusual, Medb."

"Do I need to state the obvious?" she merely smirked back at him, but it returned to a warm smile. "I mean it, though. Thank you… I  _really_  hope this works."

"Right, right…" Cu answered back plainly as they finally reached her room. He glanced up and down the hallway tentatively, but there wouldn't be anyone. It was approaching midnight so most of Chaldea was sound asleep. Thanks to the reinforced walls, detecting others' presence became difficult, which limited disturbances. It also made sneaking around for their plan that much easier.

"Wait here a moment," Medb commanded lightly with a smile as her door opened. She skipped inside. "Sorry for the wait, Gabby! I thought they were in your room, but I guess those panties got lost in the laundry."

The door closed behind her, and Cu waited patiently for his cue. There was definitely no going back after he actually promised her to do this. Truthfully, he had some reservations about this, but they were more for the consequences. The uncertainty of what happened after did not sit too well with him.

' _Alright, Cu.'_ Knocking any lingering concerns aside, he took a step to the door so it would slide open.

"Hey, Gabby," he waved casually with a smile as he entered. The door slid closed behind him and he took a moment to look around Medb's rather ordinary room. There was a Sunscape window on her ceiling. She also had two white dressers, a full-body mirror, and assorted pictures on the walls, but one furniture stood out.

The real centerpiece was the giant, royal bed that would make a queen-sized bed look small. It was covered with soft, silk covers in passionate reds and pinks. There were several basic pillows, but one pink heart-shaped one with a winking face on it; Gabrielle got her that one recently as a gift.

"…Cu?" Gabrielle asked curiously as she sat on Medb's bed. She clutched a pillow to her chest, but he could still glimpse her pink panties and over-sized white shirt behind it; He was amused how unembarrassed she was. There was a light flush on her face, and some beer bottles on a dresser indicated the real reason, but she looked only tipsy at best. She turned to Medb in surprise and uncertainty. "Isn't this just our slumber party?"

"I asked him to come here. We're both worried about how much stress remains!" Medb noted as she waggled her finger in disapproval. "So… We're going to help you get rid of some of that! Consider it… a special desert~!"

Gabrielle's face faltered into total concern, but Cu wasn't surprised. He'd learned from Medb about the circumstances, but the master had a pretty terrible track record when it came to guys; She was like his opposite in that regard. Whenever a friend wound up dating her, and she thought they were getting serious, things would go south and he'd never speak to her again. She was never able to keep a friendship after dating someone.

She grew a fear of losing friends through any intimacy, yet ironically, her flattering and flirty behavior sent different messages; Her impulsive origin was her boon and bust. However, that's where Medb's request came into play. Since their master never had sex since coming to Chaldea, it would likely do wonders for the pent-up girl. Medb would owe him a huge favor afterwards for letting her join, but he couldn't deny how insistent she was on ensuring her best friend didn't have any hesitation or misleading ideas throughout the fun.

Still, the master shook her head quickly with rising anxiety. "W-Wait! I know I think you're… I mean-! We can't! I-I don-"

Medb placed a finger over Gabrielle's mouth to silence her, but smiled sincerely. "It's a one-night thing, Gabby. No strings attached… Promise."

She was still uncertain. Gabrielle looked to him as he leaned against the doorway. He merely offered his signature smile and winked. "No morning after regrets. We promise."

The reiterated word seemed to sink in, though she still glanced between the two smiling servants. Medb gently reached out and put her hand on top of hers. "We just want to make you feel better. We hate seeing you like this, and I know you've been secretly fantasizing about a night with Cu as much as I have, so…"

"… Then you'd be… joining too?" she asked hesitantly.

"As if I'd miss out on a chance with Cu," she responded quickly with a small smile. It worked, and a smile appeared on Gabrielle's lips as she rested her chin on the pillow. "I need to make sure you don't get too serious though. You told me how you are, so see me as the insurance policy. I'm here to make sure you don't get too attached and just enjoy the ride. I sleep with Cu. You sleep with Cu. You break free from that little mood of yours… Everyone's happy!"

"…You didn't list any bonuses for me," Cu pointed out jokingly, and it made them giggle. He did agree, and while the favor was nice, it had truthfully been a few months for him too. If it also got Medb from latching onto him every day, then that'd be the real bonus; She was a touch too obsessed with him, and hopefully this would cure that too. The only thing left was Gabrielle's permission.

Gabrielle fiddled with her fingers for about a minute and glanced between the two of them. She glanced to Cu, who merely smirked back and mouthed his promise; She knew he would never break one. Finally, with a deepened blush, she nodded briefly. "…If you promise… then okay. If it makes you happy too."

"Of course it will, but this is mainly for you! Now then~…" Cu's eyebrows shot up as Medb quickly yanked the pillow away from Gabrielle. She then gently pushed Gabrielle back onto the bed. Though she was uncertain at first, she allowed Medb to do so before she quickly pinned one of her arms above her head. She pressed herself into the master's side with a sultry smirk. "Enjoy yourself, Gabby~! I'm going to make sure you  _never_ forget this."

Without hesitation, she locked her lips with her master, and Gabrielle gasped in surprise. Medb pulled away for a brief second and pouted playfully. "Oh come now! I thought you said you experimented?"

"I did! I'm just surp- Mmmmf!" She was silenced once more as Medb crashed her lips into hers again.

She deepened the kiss, and Gabrielle responded in turn as she moaned into her mouth. Her free hand sauntered up Medb's side hesitantly at first. She grew bolder and slipped it under the queen's crop top, welcoming her servant further. The rider softly giggled into their kiss as she trailed her free hand along the master's waist. Painfully slow, her fingers ghosted over the thin fabric that separated her hand from the master's stomach before they slipped under her shirt.

Gabrielle whimpered as Medb's fingers rubbed soft circles on her stomach before they glided to the hem of her panties. Her tips slipped underneath, but tormented the pent-up master further as she pulled them out. Again and again, she probed around her tight clothing, making Gabrielle's whimpers intensify. With a satisfied giggle, Medb slowly slipped her fingers further. She parted their lips momentarily to whisper, "We'll get that stress out of you in no time~…"

Gabrielle arched her back under the controlling rider's clutches, yet Cu could see Medb still hadn't done anything serious. Her lips moved to Gabrielle's neck and tasted her. The master gasped her name in surprised delight while Cu remained mesmerized by the door; She was lost in bliss, and any last hesitation was clearly extinguished to let another fire rage out of control. Between Medb's sensual aggression and the master's eager submission to her servant, Cu would have been fine with just spectating.

Medb lips paused their assault on Gabrielle's neck to let out a hot breath. Gabrielle moaned and squirmed as she kept her eyes shut; She was melted putty in the rider's experienced hands. Pinned in the queen's grasp, her dazed eyes opened momentarily as her panting grew desperate. The lust and ecstasy in her eyes overflowed as she gazed towards him in her haze, and Cu wasn't sure if she was going to survive until he joined in.

The rider hadn't even gotten to actual foreplay yet.

With a giggle, the pink-haired beauty glanced back to Cu. Her gaze was the epitome of sultry allure, and tonight would be the night he finally conceded to it. She knew it by the way she licked her lips as the breathless Gabrielle writhed beneath her; Medb's hand finally slipped further into her best friend's panties towards her real sweet spot; It was time for the real fun to begin. "I don't think you promised only to watch, Stud~…"

He merely smirked back and undid the top button of his shirt.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Shade was temporarily cast over the Marina sector as a large, fluffy cloud floated by. The air remained warm with a calm, gentle breeze. Seagulls cawed above the docks as Cu's lure plopped into the water before him. He rested his forearms on his black pants, which were paired with his favorite Hawaiian shirt. He paid the usual beach activity or surfers no heed, and his expression remained contemplative.

Cu's red eyes stared down into the crystal-clear waters where colorful, blurred coral bended with the waves. The special hook with bait wiggled in the water in an attempt to attract one of the many automata just beneath the docks, but none took interest. He hadn't even gotten a nibble out of any of the tinier ones either. There had been a curious marlin earlier that swam by and eyed it a few times, but he hadn't seen it again since that morning.

By now it was nearly lunch, and he hadn't even seen Gabrielle yet. It made him worried. "Mind if I take a seat, Setanta?"

The master had been quite pent up, but sheer look of ecstasy on her face made him confident he wouldn't regret his way of helping her. He started having doubts about it as the hours swam by like the schools of fish beneath him. It was concerning. She might have gotten regrets even after their promise.

He just wanted to enjoy fishing like he always had, but he had gotten himself involved. He hoped they hadn't made a mistake last night, but he had yet to talk with Medb again to confirm anything. He just wanted to help, not make things worse… Then again, maybe he was cursed to always make things worse. "Setanta?"

Cu idly wiggled his line as he gazed under the waves, but at nothing in particular. He pondered if he should finally go and check up on the master since she didn't show up for breakfast. Then again, maybe she wanted her privacy. If she was now even more depressed, it made sense she would be- A hand waved in front of his face. He blinked in surprise and turned to his left. He was met with Scathach's small smirk. "Is fishing that mesmerizing?"

His teacher sat in her exquisite hot pink and lavender bikini that never failed to catch the eyes of many. Her bare feet dangled in the water, and her translucent beach skirt was balled up beside his tackle box. Slowly, he grew curious upon seeing her in a better mood than recent days. It gave him hope.

She adjusted the flower in her hair and stared down at his lure, where not even a single fish looked interested. "…Have you even caught anything yet?"

Thanks to the new skepticism in her voice, he found himself chuckling. "I guess I spent my luck on yesterday's catch."

There was a pause as a few seagulls landed nearby. Cu glanced at them, then back at Scathach. "How's Gabby this morning?"

"Better. A  _lot_  better, honestly." Relief swelled within him as she smiled. "She slept in, and complained I didn't actually rudely wake her up for once. In my defense, she slept over with Medb… but her smile seemed extra bright this morning."

Cu couldn't keep the grin off his face as the sun finally cleared the large cloud, and Scathach merely smiled back as he chuckled. "That's what I like to hear!"

"I thought I was going to have to take more serious measures," Scathach idly mused, and Cu felt his own hair stand on end. Whenever she mentioned something like that, it usually meant- Scathach's laughed lightly and smirked at him. "I'm kidding, Setanta. That would have made her worse."

"Yea… she barely survived your training the first time," he chuckled hesitantly. At least her master training regime last year was nowhere near as intensive as his. Then again, Scathach was shaping her into being an upstanding master, not a mighty warrior. "So where's she now?"

"Playing dancing games with Medb. She said she needs to burn off some of the extra energy she has… I hope she's not as bouncy during our massage lunch."

Then he probably wasn't going to see the results for a bit longer if they were enjoying a small lunch at the spa. That was fine, and he was just glad he helped solve the problem. By the looks of it, Scathach was completely unaware, but he wasn't too sure how she'd react well to the whole thing. Hell, he still had some uncertainties until he saw how she acted around him.

He pondered whether he should just tell her outright... but if he was going to get scolded anyway, he'd rather not have it right now. It could be done later today. He wanted to enjoy fishing at the moment, and the good news Scathach brought would make that easier. So he decided to wait and shift the subject; It probably wouldn't be the worst decision anyway. Cu grinned, "I guess all that remains now is for me to catch another fish! I've been here for hours."

Scathach blinked. "…That feels like a waste of time."

"Do you consider all those read novels a waste of time?"

Quietly, she glanced at him as he stared back with a small smirk. She shook her head, and conceded a tiny smile. "…A fair point. Reading is boring to some."

Contrary to popular belief, the Celtic legends were interested in more than just fame, battle, and good company while drinking. Every one of them had their own little, different interests that slowed them down. Medb's had to do with royal pampering. Scathach's reading was more solitary and silent, which was ironic whenever he thought about it; All that time spent alone, and she finds a hobby best done in isolation.

For Cu, it was definitely fishing. Though it didn't seem like it to many, it was a mix of adventure and relaxation. To others it may look like he was just watching water move. Admittedly, they were right, and it was sometimes boring… yet it was the thrill of the unknown that tugged at him. Just the idea that something unknown could take his bait at any second had its own sort of excitement. It could be something miniscule or possibly even a worthy trophy.

However, today's catch looked different. There was still nothing at his lure, but someone had definitely been eyeing it throughout their conversation. It was a big stretch, but since none of his other fishing pals came out, maybe he could make a new one? He smiled at his teacher, "Want to try?"

It was hardly something he expected Scathach to like, but he was more surprised she actually considered it. "… I don't know how to fish."

"Want me to teach you? There's not much to it."

Quietly, she pondered for a few moments. A few dozen seconds later, she nodded briefly and looked at the rod. "Alright. It doesn't seem difficult."

Honestly, it wasn't. There was just a bunch of courtesies and simple techniques, but he was both surprised and a little thrilled by the opportunity. For once, he'd be the one teaching Scathach something, even if it was rather simple. Today was already looking much better, and he felt the last ounces of lingering uncertainty being buried under promising developments.

He chuckled as she gripped the pole fiercely like a weapon, which made him quickly shake his head with a smile. "It's not a sword. Just hold it firmly. You can even cast the line with one hand… Ah, better yet. How about we start at the basics?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cu felt accomplished. Even if it was easy to learn and pick up, he felt he taught Scathach well on the fundamentals of fishing. Only half an hour later and she was reeling in the line and casting it into new spots like a pro. Since he was now down a rod, he had decided to go for a stroll to grab a new one. With his newfound mood, he hummed quietly as he walked towards the boardwalk where a new small shack stored the fishing gear.

"Hi Cu!" "Excuse us please!" "Babe, don't tag behind!" There were a few squeaks mixed in with all the greetings.

He chuckled to himself as a stampede of children quickly ran past him. With all the animal-like floaties, beachballs, towels, water toys, and other items they carried, the clustered, giggling children looked like a parade float rather than servants going for a boat ride. He glanced back at them, before quickly looking forward and waved to Artemis as she zipped past with Orion holding on for dear life; Her lavender, strapless one piece looked ready to burst like her usual wardrobe.

Facing forward once more, he held his calm composure as Anishka and Gabrielle skipped onto the dock. He admittedly eyed the new master's favorite sapphire, tasseled bikini which always begged for attention. Nevertheless, he felt the last remnants of uncertainty rise as he looked to Gabrielle, who sported a side-tied, white bikini today. Her gaze met his, and he didn't like the small, sudden glint of hesitation in her own eyes.

Nevertheless, he remained calm, smiled, and waved. "Off to the high seas?"

"With a mild chance of pirates," Anishka joked back, making him and Gabrielle chuckle as the pair walked towards him. "Are you getting a drink?"

"More like another rod. I gave my teacher mine." He thumbed behind him, and both Anishka and Gabrielle looked curiously at the fishing lancer. She sat with the rod beside her, quietly reading a book as she waited. "Who knows? Maybe she'll actually start fishing."

After the two girls giggled, Gabrielle smiled to Anishka. "You go on ahead, Annie. I just need to talk with Cu."

"Okay! Don't keep the girls waiting too long," the Indian woman giggled as she quickly ran towards the end of the docks. Cu glanced back to see the children prepping a boat.

He turned back to Gabrielle, whose smile fell a touch uncertain. It could go any direction from here, but Cu wasn't one to sit back and wait. Trusting all the previous signs, he acted casual and smiled. Before anything could get awkward, he chuckled. "I heard you slept in. I didn't tire you out too bad, I hope."

To his relief, she blushed, shook her head, and grinned brightly. His simply inquiry had shattered her uncertainty, and his with it. Her eyes shined with a little extra sparkles, and swelled with clear relief and gratitude; Her mood was clearly restored, and everything should become balanced and ordinary again. She giggled, "Not at all! …You were a bit rough though. I had to try really hard to walk normally."

Cu smirked at her, but he had been a little rougher on purpose; He just had to make sure it felt more like a one-night stand than risk any possible, unintentional intimacy. If he were a bit more honest, he got a little lost in the passion himself. He scratched the back of his head, "…I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay, but oh my god! You were better than I ever imagined!" she giggled again as her blush faded a bit. She smiled warmly at him, and surprised him by going in for a quick hug. He chuckled, but patted her on the back before she broke away. "…Thanks, Cu. I guess I really needed that."

He flashed her a thumbs up and grinned. "Guess you did. Try not to bottle up that stress too much, yea?"

She nodded in appreciation, and they both chuckled. The mirth was shattered with surprise as Gabrielle stared past him. He looked back to see Scathach had snagged something. Following his previous instruction, she began pulling the fish in, then quickly reeled in some line using the newly gained slack. Cu grinned at how quickly she caught on. The two looked at each other before quickly running towards their teacher.

However, as they drew closer, he grew a bit… nervous… at her expression.

There were few things that scared the great Hound of Ulster, but seeing his teacher's uncomfortably determined face probably topped that list. Even Gabrielle looked a bit hesitant as they finally came up to her. One could see the fire in her eyes from a distance, and felt the almost suffocating presence of excitement and battle-lust that emanated from her. Combined with her unbelievable skill, she was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield…

But this wasn't a battlefield! She was just fishing! "Hey, teacher… You don't have to be so rough with the line. It's strong, and all, but-"

Her eyes flashed to him, but she kept her pulling the fish aggressively. "You said one had to savor the reeling battle, didn't you, Setanta? I'm doing it my way."

"Uhhh… Right…" He surrendered and merely watched as Scathach reeled in the victim. Cu glanced towards Gabrielle, who giggled nervously.

In one swift motion, Scathach leapt to her feet, yanked on the rod, and sent the fish flying high into the air. She pressed the release lever for the lure and dropped the rod at her feet. Cu and Gabrielle gawked as she jumped high to meet it, caught the fish, and tumbled back to the docks. She landed perfectly graceful on the dock with another red snapper, a bit smaller than the one Cu caught earlier. The men could only stare at her as she looked to her student and blinked.

"Setanta. Can you get the measuring tape? My hands are full."

Cu and Gabrielle quickly laughed, which made her smile in turn. Trust his teacher to turn fishing into a spectator sport.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Cu walked back from the club with two new Mai Tais in hand while the rest of Chaldea enjoyed cooking smores at several bonfires across the beach. The night was young, and the brightest stars barely peaked through the twilight hues. After his first talk with Gabrielle, the rest of the day had been a relaxed blur, but that was perfect. The day had turned out plain and ordinary, just like he always enjoyed. Everything felt right again, but he had the nagging suspicion he forgot to do somethi-

He blinked as he saw that Scathach climbed the nearest set of beach stairs and waited at the railing for him. He could see the small, knowing glint in her eyes, and already knew what was coming; Yup... He did forget something. Curiously, her expression remained blank. When he walked up to her, she sighed as she took her drink.

"You slept with Gabby and Medb, didn't you?" It was surprisingly rhetorical and plain, with no edge to the tone. "You could have told me sooner."

"...Sorry, Scathach." Knowing there was no escape, he sighed and offered an apologetic smile. "…Gabby was stressed."

"Medb too I suppose," she added with a curious, small smile as she sipped on her drink. She gently leaned on the rail and look at the bonfire before them, where their party joined a few others in joyful conversation. He glanced between the happy group and the curiously relaxed teacher. She sighed at his silence, and offered a surprising yet amused smile. "…I'm guessing it was all mutual then."

"Mhmm," he responded plainly with a slightly confused nod. He made a decision, and he was going to live with any consequences. That's how he always was, though he was still baffled at how calm his teacher was taking it.

He expected one of the consequences to be a scolding, but that wasn't even happening. She merely smiled, shook her head, and brushed it off. "…What's done is done then. I'm not going to barge into your personal life unless it becomes an issue... but thanks for cheering her up, Setanta."

"The idea was originally Medb's plan, if you'd believe it."

She paused for a moment. "…I actually do. As selfish as she is, she has Gabby's best interests in mind too."

Scathach and Cu stared towards the campfire as Medb glanced towards them. After a pause, she offered a warm yet apologetic smile at Cu which bewildered Scathach. The rider returned to happily chatting with Fergus, but his teacher turned to look at him. He knew at this proximity there was no way he was going to hide his only remaining disappointment. "…I thought Medb would have been unbearably thrilled about this."

"…Yeah… Me too." Cu's eyes slowly swiveled to Scathach and noticed she had a small smirk teasing her lips. Mirth grew in her eyes, but only dismay welled in Cu's own. She bore a hole into him for a minute before he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. She couldn't withhold her laughter.

Maybe it was because she was so hyped about sleeping with him. Maybe it was because it had been a while for him too… but that had not gone as expected. There was no doubt Medb was incredible in bed, and for obvious reasons. He was great too, as she happily complimented after their multiple sessions, but it was nowhere near the excited ecstasy he had mentally pictured. Instead, he got a few apologetic smiles and the a few reassurances that he was amazing.

That… was a consequence he hadn't expected at all, but in hindsight, maybe he should have.

His pride was stabbed. He had been so focused on the possibility Medb might pursue him for more love that he didn't think of the opposite… That maybe he wouldn't be her best ride. There was no doubt she was honest that he was incredible, and it always felt good to hear that. Nevertheless, after all that chasing and hype over him, it felt a little lackluster, and he could see the reason in her apologetic eyes: He was good, but not  _Fergus_  good.

Sensing his defeat at the hands of his uncle, Scathach patted his shoulder soothingly. "It's alright, Setanta. You can't win every battle."

Though his pride stung from the unspoken comparison, he stared at the bonfire with Scathach again. They looked to their happily smiling friend and master. Her expression glowed even brighter than the fire could even hope to portray. Her eyes sparkled like stars, eclipsing Medb's mirth as they laughed together. Gabrielle glanced over to the two on the railing and offered a cheesy grin that made Cu smirk. To his satisfaction, it even made Scathach smile. "At least you won where it mattered."

The steady heartbeat of normality was restored, and likely even a little better. The days ahead would be perfectly boring once more.


	71. Fragment 70: Who Am I Now?

Salon de Marie was almost completely silent this mid-July morning. The room's present staff chatted quietly at the bar, leaving the otherwise empty room silent save for a distant corner. On one of the plush sofas, Hundred Face sipped her glass of ice water. Due to the condensation, a drop fell onto her blue workout tank top, but her white track pants remained spotless. She merely placed the glass back on the coffee table, crossed her legs again, and picked up the book beside her.

She glanced to Rena, who was lightly bouncing in her comfy donut seat beside her. Its eyes gazed forward as subtle beeps echoed from her speakers. The little thing was still trying to decide on what tracks to play for the three of them, apparently. Hundred Face only smirked and lightly patted the top of her chassis, making it turn to her with beaming eyes. Rena giggled and continued her task.

Serenity hummed quietly nearby as she painted on her easel. She wore a matching set of white, fitted sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt. Hundred Face looked at her newest painting she had been hesitant on starting: A snowy picture of the mountain range. There wasn't much present, but they only just arrived. The light snowfall outside made it easier for her friend to paint.

It wasn't uncommon for them to spend time in comfortable silence when she accompanied the painter; Hundred Face didn't want to mess up her painting by accident. However, she did like spending time with her friend, that Tyler often joked was her little sister. Truth be told, she was initially hesitant on that idea, but a close bond had definitely formed. There was no doubt she was deeply invested and cared for Serenity's well-being and happiness.

With a small smile, Hundred Face opened the book Anton had recommended to her. It was an introductory primer to computer programming. It was likely useless information to servants, but her past… No, more correctly, _their_  past life's ambition and compulsion stated otherwise. They had learned as much varying information as possible, and it only continued in Chaldea. That's why researching and learning was less of a chore, and more of their mutual continued hobby.

"Okay~! Got it~!" Rena happily chimed as her speakers began playing the first song.

**~~Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck~~  
~~Some nights, I call it a draw~~**

Hundred Face withheld her small grievance; It was a catchy song, but this was not among her favorites to hear as of late. Her unbelievable focus attempted to block out the music, but part of her decided otherwise. Even as she read carefully over the book's sentences, the song's lyrics echoed into her head. Try as she might, even if she looked composed, she couldn't blot out those specific lyrics that waltzed through her mind like an angry thunderstorm.

**~~She stops my bones from wondering~~  
~~Just who I am, who I am, who I am~~**

It became harder to blot out those lyrics every time this song played, but she couldn't blame Rena or Serenity. It was catchy, and they liked the little tune. She wouldn't ask them not to play it just because of her own internal grievance… a grievance that questioned something she thought was immovable. Yet her belief had been shaken in the months she's spent here, to the point she often reflected on where she was now, and which path ahead was right.

There was only supposed to be one path and one goal, yet it wasn't so obvious any longer… Not to herself, at least.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 70: Who Am I Now?** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_The room was dark, and the flickers of a lone candle on a desk gave the only illumination; The window remained open and unshuttered, but the clouded night offered no light. Darkness shrouded the many bookshelves and a lone bed, leaving only the lone occupant discernible in the flame's glow. Even still, the dark-haired woman, clad in Arabian guard cloth from her latest task, stared into the tall mirror before her._

_Years of endless work was painted on her aged face and expression. Her eyes held a flicker of the resolution and pride she always held, but they had been different in the past few years. Those once stalwart orbs had slowly filled with distraught and unrest where its glints of optimism had died. They matched the sadness and aggravation within, but she always suppressed them. It was improper to show any of them, especially to her underlings who assisted her._

_Yet, she could do nothing to crush her growing anguish. They stemmed from her childhood, ever since she understood the very nature of the person in the mirror… or more specifically, persons. While she had become the great Hassan-i-Sabbah, and fulfilled the role flawlessly in a unique way, was it still proper to call herself that? Was it still right to say she was the lone person with that title?_

_It bothered the Hassan that her mastered specialty was that which disheartened her._

_Years of studying, learning, and developing had made her knowledgeable on information far and wide. From big subjects like Christian Ideology and behavior to smaller ones like proper nutritional cooking could be gleamed from her archival mind. She was a storehouse of information, yet her inborn problem made it much more than that. It allowed her to become and act as an entirely different person… or to be more precise, to actually become another person._

_All of her missions, and even parts of her real life, were like broken glass. They provided only fragments of memories, as if she dreamed the life of another. They didn't feel like her, yet they were her… but was it ever proper to say it was her? Who was she now? Who would she be in the next five minutes? It pained her that despite her mastery and seemingly collective will to complete her tasks, she never had control over who she was._

… _Was she even the real identity of the many she assumed? The many rambling, disjointed voices in her head made her believe otherwise._

… _What was the truth? She always saw a woman in the mirror, but was she a woman? Was she actually a man? Did the others see something different too?_

_Her hands curled into fists as she glared accusingly at the 'woman' in the mirror. Her underlings always praised this woman before her, the Hundred Faced Hassan who struck when least expected, never to be identified. Important figures feared their closest allies might possibly be her, and they stressed over what they couldn't recognize; She too, stressed over what she could barely recognize in the mirror._

_Becoming Hassan-i-Sabbah was supposed to give her what she always wanted. It was something a master assassin should not pursue, but she didn't want fame. Celebrity and reputation were just small results over the true solution to her last, personal desire: A sole identity. She wanted to be free from the endless voices and be a lone person. Somehow… Somehow she'd find a way to do that while performing her honored duties as-_

_The woman froze with sudden realization; She was not alone in the room. The shrouded door never opened, yet the presence was palpable. An icy chill fell over the room, and the hardened, disguised woman struggled not to tremble. As she stared into the mirror, past the figure she only partially recognized, she saw one she did. It was the shadow that all who held the title learned to fear._

_She stared into the mirror at infuriated, ghostly azure eyes. "…Mine eyes have gazed over you."_

_It was obvious even the great founder was not pleased._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"What do you think, Rena? Something feels off about this one mountain."

"I think it's just you. My angle and perspective software says otherwise." They both giggled.

Slowly, Hundred Face reopened her eyes; She apparently dosed off. It was something she never used to do before, but Chaldea was just so comfortable and relaxed… it made her shamefully complacent at times. Thankfully, she had more than enough composure not to make any noise for that dream's ending; She's relived that moment more than enough times it didn't startle her anymore, but it still hurt. It only taunted her further because her problem manifested in a unique manner as a servant.

It was yet another thing she learned for herself after her arrival. Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder, was what she suffered from in life. Thanks to the Throne of Heroes, the identities weren't all mismatched in one body anymore; It was both good and bad since they all acted as one.

She became the chosen representative of the many identities, the one they chose as the core individual to hold the title Hundred Face. That wasn't to say her ninety-nine other companions weren't also 'Hundred Face,' for they were all part of the same saint graph. Even so, they had become unique identities with different bodies, and each acted as their own individual. However, they all held the same prized goal like a collective will: The wish to become one identity.

…Or at least, that's how it should be. Serenity smiled to her, "Sorry… did we disturb you?"

' _Nowhere near as much as the many voices,'_  she thought, but didn't state. She never told Serenity or Cursed Arm she could hear the many voices of her identities. They were most pronounced when she slept, but the incoherent ramblings would rise and fall at random intervals. She was used to it though.

"Not at all." With a small smile, she shook her head. "Sheesh… Look at me. Falling asleep in public again."

"Nothing wrong with a nap on the squishy couches!" Rena chimed in as she rocked on her donut pillow. "…Unless you're studying."

"She's always studying," Serenity noted with a teasing smile. "You should have fun more often…"

"I do enjoy myself," she countered lightly. Truthfully, she did. She was usually prompted or asked to do it. "Learning is fun."

"But playing tag with the kids is more fun," her friend retorted again, but still smiled. "You sure you don't want to join me and Gabby later? The more the merrier!"

Quietly, she thought about it for a brief few seconds. She did, just like the many offers before, though she wasn't the best with children. Another one of her identities would probably be better, but… She was just too uncertain. She shook her head. "I'll have to pass. Maybe some other time."

"You always say that," Rena chimed in lightly, and she gave the small robot a disapproving look. "What? It's fact! You always say some other time but you have yet to do it!"

"Leave her be, Rena. I'm sure she has her reasons," Serenity offered with a sympathetic smile. She returned it, and a comfortable silence ensued after Serenity went back to her painting.

Pushing some stray thoughts aside, Hundred Face stared down at the pages to absorb more information. If the descriptions hadn't been in English, she would have sworn she was learning a new language. The way Tyler and Anton put it, though, coding was a language by itself. She flipped the page and indulged in the only real hobby or activity she pursued since she arrived. It was the only one she wouldn't feel guilty about having, truthfully.

Without a doubt, there were things she knew she liked and disliked. There were even things she loved, like spending time with Serenity, Cursed Arm, and Rena. She secretly relished quiet moments like this, though she felt guilty about it. Since the other identities were 'collapsed' into her main form, she was the only one who experienced an existence until she decided to split. She believed it was unfair to them to grow even more as a unique individual, since they were trying to become one in the end.

Thus, she tried to stop herself from having too much fun, or growing too many personal interests and the like. She did her best to ensure she stayed within the bounds of her supposed identity without changing too much. For the months she'd been in Chaldea, she remained almost completely the same in the pursuit of increased knowledge or their collective personal wish… yet, she only  _tried_  to do that, and acknowledged she had failed in her own objective. It didn't take much to get her invested in a fun activity.

Silently and unconsciously, her gaze had shifted from the book towards Serenity. The smiling assassin hummed Rena's current tune on her lips and continued work on her beloved hobby, making yet another work of art that would hang somewhere in Chaldea. Hundred Face was always relieved and happy that the once shut-in assassin was living such a wonderful life now, full of colorful experiences that made her smile. It also admittedly made her envious she could define and grow freely.

It made her guilty and shameful just for feeling envious.

If she were honest… As much as Hundred Face acknowledged she would finally be able to explore new things after they were combined into one, she was uncertain. Regretfully, over the months, she'd yearned to do things her own identity wanted to do, like play with the children or pick up new hobbies. She'd forcefully bottled it up and ignored every feeling of personal pursuit; She couldn't. It was unfair to the others, and their collective as a whole… yet, as she looked towards Serenity happily enjoying who she was, she pined for it.

As disgraceful was it was to admit, over the many months in Chaldea, it had only become more impossible to hold her conviction. As much as she wanted to deny the radical thought, she didn't want to lose this identity if they all merged together. No, she had definitely grown attached. There was no denying it even after the past few weeks of failing to convince herself otherwise.

She secretly wanted to be a person  _she_  chose to be, and that went against their collective's belief.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Thank you for your continued patronage. Have a nice day," Hans droned automatically, and it nearly brought an amused smile her face.

Instead, she offered her gratitude back, took her book from the bored boy in a blue formal suit, and surprised him by walking towards the library's window seats; She always did her afternoon studying in her room or in another Hassan's company. That's all she ever did anyway, but in recent weeks the voices had started to bother her more than they should. Maybe a change of scenery was all she really needed.

She glanced to Medusa and Anton, who sat side by side at one couch; The books in their hands felt like a small ruse to her keen eye. The librarian, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and jeans, glanced back to her and they quickly fell silent. It sparked her curiosity, but she merely waved to them lightly, and they returned the friendly greeting. She walked away, and they began talking in secret again, but she paid it light attention.

They weren't loud enough to bother her, but it was just the simple subterfuge of the act. They didn't seem worried about her possibly overhearing, though. Tossing the light musings aside, she sat down on a random couch, but hadn't been paying attention to its counterpart's vacancy. It was only when Jekyll looked up curiously after she sat down that she stared at him and blinked.

The doctor, dressed in his battle attire, slowly lowered his medical book as she moved to get up. "Sorry, Doctor. I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah, it's alright. You're certainly never a bother," he smiled reassuringly. "I'm only studying here for a few more minutes anyway."

"Got a morning date with Mordred?" she asked as she placed her large book in her lap.

"It's this afternoon, to be honest," he chuckled lightly, but shook his head. "No. Hyde has a rematch with Spartacus. Last time didn't go so well."

She nodded quietly. Ever since that alternate identity had become an uncommon appearance, she grew a little curious about him. They were essentially the same person, yet they had some sort of agreement on an equal use of their body. Thankfully she didn't have any such issue with her identities. They could split off from her saint graph as she willed to form their own, then remerge when necessary. No one could beat their multitasking skills.

Jekyll picked up his black suitcase from the floor and onto the glass coffee table. He opened it and placed his book within, but stared at her new one. He smiled, "You really do love learning. Any teacher would appreciate a student even half as dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge as you."

Right, Jekyll was a professor. She shrugged lightly, there was a comfortable silence, before he inevitably broke it. "…So, have you come to any conclusion?"

It unnerved her that the voices had fallen a little quieter, as if they were listening. Still, she shook her head and answered quietly. "…Maybe. I don't know. It all feels…"

"It's alright. Please don't rush for an answer for yourself… Your condition is a difficult subject," Jekyll reassured with a small smile. She glanced to him curiously, but he shook his head. "There's no need to worry. I'm a doctor. Patient confidentiality is paramount, whether one time or not."

It had been a whim to ask him for some advice two weeks ago. It had been in private, and she ensured no one else knew; Not even her other identities. Her uncertainty and anxiety had been growing restless, and she wanted a way to calm it. Instead, his advice only stoked the fires of her difficulty.

" _Frankly speaking, Hundred Face, you're not wrong for clinging to your manifested identity. I'm sure Hyde would agree with me on that."_

That had been the first line that preceded the next, painful few minutes. She wanted him to disagree with her… that her radical thoughts were wrong and that she was just a single voice among the many. Instead, he said every voice mattered, and should not be ignored no matter what any believed. In fact, he apologized before he insisted that their dilemma is what defined Hundred Face's servant existence, and that was not something that was easily removed.

Hundred Face looked up to Jekyll as he scratched his chin in thought. He turned to her, "I know you probably don't want to discuss it further but… Have you tried seeing if the other identities are starting to believe otherwise?"

No. She never did ask them, for she felt what they may think or potentially plot. Still… it intrigued her, and opened her eyes just a bit more.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"We're ten days away from the debut! How do you keep messing up the blocking!?"

Hundred Face easily suppressed her laughter, but some of her other identities working the lights failed. They quickly clammed shut when Shakespeare's irritated expression snapped to them. The playwright stood in a lone spotlight aimed into the theater's front row in his favorite jade formal suit. He groaned in exasperation as Helena rubbed his back beside him. Her other hand kept the clipboard pinned against her black sundress as she reminded, "You're putting pressure on them again..."

"For they deliver pressure unto me! A ceaseless cycle of unhappiness…" Shakespeare muttered as he raised his own clipboard again. "Once more! From the top of page fifty!"

Hiding her snicker, Hundred Face gazed up into the rafters where many of her other identities worked the lightning. She took pride that their group was so well coordinated that they only received praise from Shakespeare. Few others beside the three leads and Mozart could claim that. Even poor Helena had been on the receiving end of a few of Shakespeare's rants for messing something up; She took it in stride though.

Most of her identities were present, save for one. If they weren't in the rafters controlling lights and curtains, they were in the back quietly talking, playing card games, and waiting for the cue to switch scenery or assist the actors. She barely had to tell them what to do; If they shared anything among their identities, it was their precision, dutiful dedication, stealth, and speed. From there on, they had their own unique specialties to call upon when necessary.

"Places! Places! Our stage crew is deploying in an hour!" Helena quickly instructed as Shakespeare calmed himself by pinching the bridge of his nose.

As the costumed actors got into place for the scene, Hundred Face gazed up at the rafters at her counterparts. A few remained perfectly silent, while some other chatted amongst each other. Others even quietly took leadership roles so she had less to manage. Despite the collective agreement over their task and purpose in Chaldea, they enjoyed their tasks more than she thought they would when Shakespeare asked for her assistance. She'd noticed it even more today after Jekyll's earlier suggestion.

Maybe it was just her hopeful imagination, but whenever she needed to manifest the identities for the play, she could swear they were secretly excited to be out and about; Perhaps it was because she was so used to just being manifested as their representative. Nevertheless, she kept her eyes peeled for curious signs of a subtle appreciation for who  _they_  were.

It was likely she was just desperate to feel she wasn't being treacherously radical with her own beliefs, but she was at least relieved the voices in her head were silenced; They were manifested and talking now. The voices never really talk to her or at her, rather they rambled like they were in a dream. Regardless, splitting off the others so they could be stage crew or aid in a singularity gave her one of the few respites.

Whenever they manifested, it was like being summoned from the throne. In the few times she merged instead, whether to save herself from fatal injury or not, she understood the experiences weren't shared. The time between merging and splitting was a blink, and they would form with only a rough summary of everything that's been experienced, like an outline. No visual, no vivid memories, or emotions, but only a shared piece of rough knowledge. Their experiences and feelings were all unique and unknown to one another.

That's why it worried her that they knew her thoughts were going a very different course… but if they did, it never showed in the two months she began to doubt herself. One of the lankier identities in the rafters gazed back at her as she stared. She felt him smile behind his mask, and quickly gave her a thumbs up. While she smiled back and nodded, it was only a partial relief from her uncertainty of how the others felt.

Still, as much as she wanted to follow their goal, she could never silence the voice in the back of her mind that whispered rebellious independence…. But it was joined by another in rare calmness of her mind. A softer voice that asked quietly if there was anyone out there. A tiny, timid voice that didn't want to be alone. It was only here, among practicing actors and stage crew, did she began to hear that voice much louder than ever before.

The spotlight that previously lit Phantom of the Opera went out, and Shakespeare growled in torment and aggravation. It barely distracted her from the soft voice.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A demonic roar echoed through the jungle, but the animals have long since fled. Beneath the dark clouds that threatened to drench the area, dangers of a different kind ran amok. One of the tallest canopy trees in the lush forest fell as its cracking wood echoed into the ears of any nearby. It tore a new hole in a growing warpath of an enraged demon, whose imposing form cast a greater shadow on its path to an Aztec populace.

Hundred Face, wearing the Hassan's signature mask, darted in the tree line among her many other identities. It had been child's play finding this monstrous beast, who easily towered at a dozen meters. Its gray skin and wings rippled with malignant energies, and its unearthly gaze remained aimed at the civilization farther ahead. It didn't even bother looking towards the dozens of assassins that surrounded it, if it could even sense them.

Wordlessly, she nodded to her counterparts and dashed ahead towards a cluster of larger canopy trees in its path. With agile, elegant bounds, she was at the top of one where another manifested Hassan waited with Beowulf and their energetic master. She nodded towards the male identity, who often went by Zayd for less confusion, then turned to her master and Beowulf. "We're all in position to strike. On your signal, Gabby."

"Shame we won't get much more cocoa beans," Gabrielle sighed, and Beowulf chuckled beside her. "Oh well… Let's end this thing!"

"So what's the signal for our coordinated attack?" Hundred Face asked as Zayd walked across a small branch, perfectly balanced to stand beside her. At their core, the identities were linked telepathically; On her signal, they'd launch their overwhelming attack.

The male counterpart chuckled. "You'll see… It'll be  _very_ obvious."

The usually serious Hundred Face tossed a curious look at him, the snickering Beowulf, and the smiling Gabrielle. They all turned to the approaching demon, making her look as well. It was only a few hundred meters before it reached the first tree. Every one if its steps rumbled through the jungle floor like thunder as it tore more trees out of its path. She gazed curiously to the various other servants hiding among the tree tops, wondering which one would light the fuse.

When it almost reached the first canopy tree of their cluster, Hundred Face prepped her mental link. It pushed the massive tree out of the way with a clawed arm, but it wouldn't fall to knock down one of the othe-  _ **"YIPPEE KI-YAY, MOTHER FUCKER!"**_

Hundred Face was pretty sure that wasn't a noble phantasm of any sort.

She stared in surprise as Angra Mainyu leapt from the falling tree, cackling like a madman. The demon looked up just as Angra reared back one arm, surrounding it with baleful energies. He swung forward as he came in range of the angry head, carving a strike straight across its visage. The demon roared furiously into the air as ebony blood splattered into the air.

The laughing avenger landed on the ground by the demon's feet, grinning with enthusiasm. He thrust one of his bladed weapons into the air.  **"Yeah!**  I did it! Wow! I actually feel useful in combat now!"

Beowulf merely laughed loudly as Hundred Face stared incredulously. "Hey, Angra! Watch your back, buddy!"

The avenger's smile faded, and he turned around. He blinked in surprise as the demon's slashed face glared angrily towards him as it raised its claws. Angra blinked again. "…Well shit."

Zayd laughed with Beowulf as Angra shrieked, but dodged the swiping talons. Hundred Face was dumbfounded. She knew their collective were combat lightweights compared to many others. They still refused to recall that rather humiliating fight with Iskandar in another Grail War... However, this guy was just… No. He  _definitely_  wasn't the real Zoroastrianism monstrosity alright.

From a nearby tree, she heard Hijikata growl loudly,  **"What are you doing!? Stop running and fight, coward! Keep retreating, and I'll kill you myself!"**

 **"I don't go for the greedy swing, dumbass!"**  Angra countered as he dodged another slash that rent the ground like kicked sand. "I'm not retreating either! I'm  _repositioning!"_

"Phase two it is then…" Gabrielle sighed, but giggled. "Hundred face! Tamamo! Confuse him!"

Hundred Face sent the word. Barely a second later, dozens of thrown daggers tore through the underbrush to pelt the demon from all angles. It looked around confused as Tamamo's elemental spells detonated from just as many angles. While the demon turned every direction in perplexity, Beowulf leapt free of the tree while Zayd and Hundred Face remained. Scathach dropped down from one of the other trees, leading other melee servants into the fray.

The two identities watched the fight since Gabrielle requested they'd be in a supervisor position. It was not uncommon for either of them, and it was honestly a bit relaxing. Zayd in particular was watching Angra darting in and out of the battle to get one or two licks in before sprinting away again. She stared at it as the ridiculous act that it was. She huffed, "If he's so worried about getting hit, why doesn't he have ranged techniques?"

"I don't know… but he's sure got some guts to try anyway!" Zayd countered, and Hundred Face stared at him curiously through their masks.

The male identity had taken a seat, and was watching the battle below happily like Gabrielle. Hundred Face would pass dutiful glances to their master, who was safely on a massive and secure branch, but kept her thoughts on the identity beside her. Like all of them, Zayd acted like his own person, different from all the others and with his own unique experiences. After herself, he was easily the second most manifested of the many faces.

It made her curious how the others felt now; Maybe she  _should_  ask. She only presumed they always felt the same way about their collective goal, even after all this time. Had Zayd possibly grown attached to himself like she did? Was she wrong for secretly wishing she wouldn't lose her identity when they merged, or maybe even become the true personality?

As he laughed at the rather one-sided battle below, she stood perfectly on her thin branch with nothing else to do… so she had to wonder. The identity turned to look at her wordlessly, and she glanced to ensure Gabrielle wasn't listening. She prodded, "Having a bit too much fun there, Zayd?"

He shook his head casually. "Nothing else for me to do... Might as well enjoy the clown. I'd rather be dancing around that demon though."

"Always fond of your acrobatics," she noted. It made him a good pick for that sacrifice in the other war, though he had been surprisingly vocal about that betrayal by the other identities at first. "You think you'd like to try dancing sometime?"

"You mean those classes? …Maybe. I'd have to give it some thought."

"Think the other faces would make fun of you if you did?"

There was a pause of thought, or hesitation, and Hundred Face grew curious. He finally hummed, "…Maybe. But they're them. They're not me. They don't understand dancing like I do… I don't think they ever will until our identities finally merge together… and we vanish into one soul."

Though the curious pauses brought her a slither of hope, it came with that last stroke of doubt. So he still likely looked forward to it too, even if he had grown more experiences than much of their other identities. Even so, she clung onto that small slither of hesitation, and remained uncertain.

"That's if we find a grail that can actually do that though… It feels improbable at this rate," Zayd continued, and caught her attention again. "Maybe we'll get lucky someday… if not, you think we could manifest more often? Many of us have been enjoying the play stuff and beachball."

Suddenly, her hopes were soaring at his rather blatant and offhanded comment as he laughed at another of Angra's shrieks.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Hundred Face's hopes still soared the day after. To think some of the others were growing some attachment to their own individuality filled her with relief; Having separate bodies did amount to something. Still, she remained cautious and tempered her optimism. Their dilemma and overall belief still remained, and that was something that needed to be discussed and answered with time.

Despite that, she allowed herself to feel better as she strolled down the hallway to the Robotics Hanger. She had both hands slid into the pockets of her jeans, which were coupled with a white polo. Rena was receiving an upgrade, and she wanted to drop in on them on her way to the library; Studying there turned out to be quite a bit more comfortable than her room. She waved and exchanged greetings with a few servants and employees on her way, and before long, she arrived at the large room.

She walked through the entrance and looked about. Babbage was busy hammering away at yet another new possible prototype in some unseen room. There were repair robots repairing other robots , which was a curiosity of itself, but her eyes landed by the inactive assembly line. Rena's ball-like form rested beside Serenity, who nervously rubbed her hands together. Every time Rena got a checkup, she resembled just a bit of the concerned, nervous assassin back in December.

She wore a white turtleneck sweater and jeans, and was quietly talking to Tyler at her other side while Anton finished the programming with Rena. Her eyes narrowed with exasperation at Tyler, but not because he was doing his best to reassure Serenity; She was absolutely positive those two were growing closer, and she secretly rooted for them.

No, she was more upset at his shirt than anything. The casually dressed employee, who was likely enjoying his day off, had coupled a graphic shirt with his own set of jeans. The shirt in questions showed the logo of a game he had explained to them a while ago. Cursed Arm found this Assassin's Creed series curious. Serenity thought it was creative, and looked at it as just entertainment. Hundred Face was outright annoyed at the whole concept.

They never did figure out how King Hassan felt, but no Hassan dared to ask.

…But then again, the ever-laidback employee had some leeway with them. He still joked they were hiding their hidden blades somewhere, but it was a trivial annoyance; The man meant well. She just wished his knowledge of their order came from a  _different_  angle. He waved to her and grinned. "Yo!"

Hundred Face waved to them. "Did I miss all the waiting?"

"Ninety-nine percent of it," Anton answered back. He pushed up his glasses with a finger, then offered a small wave to her. "How was the book I recommended?"

"Confusing. I felt like I was learning Urdu with numbers…" she groaned lightly, making Tyler and Anton chuckle. "I understand coding now though. Thank you."

"Another book to the library," Serenity noted with a small smile as she gave a tiny glance at the now beeping Rena. The robot's eyes blinked and refocused as the servos whirred with action. Shortly after, she levitated off of the conveyor belt, but only continued to face forward as Anton disconnected the transfer cable. All eyes shifted onto the robot as Serenity fell nervous. "…Rena? …Are you okay?"

"Name identified. Unit is named Rena. Antidote dispensing and following protocols enabled."

Serenity was growing visibly stressed. "…Rena?"

"Name already confirmed. Awaiting further instructions from master control."

" **Rena!?"**  Serenity cried out in horror, and Hundred Face could see the growing anguish on her friend's face. The robot quickly turned to her, and its eyes wiggled rapidly.

" **Ahhhh! No!** Serenity, no, I was kidding! I was kidding! I was kidding!" it quickly panicked as Serenity's place a hand to her mouth to calm herself as Tyler and Anton exhaled with relief. Rena hovered over to her, and let the assassin hug it to her chest. It rubbed one eye apologetically against her cheek. "I'm sorry! It was a bad joke! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Serenity sighed and took a few breaths to calm herself, but smiled at her little friend. "…Please don't do that to me… I don't want a different Rena."

Hundred Face stared at them with a soft smile, but then had to ponder the possible what if. If she merged with her identities and the same things happened, how would everyone she'd come to know react? Their wish had been difficult already, but it had only grown more problematic thanks to Chaldea; How ironic that the facility improved and convoluted that desire.

She wasn't the only one to appreciate what her identity meant, and it was clear a reevaluation and discussion of who they were was necessary in the future.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"… ' _ **ground effect' is the enhanced force performance of a lifting surface in comparison to the freestream result, which is evident while operating in close proximity to the ground. The study of ground effect aerodynamics of an aircraft is mainly..."**_

Even as the voices rambled lightly in her head, she continued to study the Aerodynamics book in the library. It would be yet another archived knowledge into her ever-growing stores of information, and far more than the throne or a grail would ever provide. It also served as a light distraction from her still uncertain thoughts, even if they had turned hopeful recently.

"You've been here far longer than I anticipated."

Hundred Face blinked and looked towards Hans. The small caster had a cart in front of him, and though his hands remained on the handles, he looked at her curiously. He waited for an answer, but she glanced out the window as her peripherals picked up an unexpected development.  _'…When did it become dark?'_

Hans actually cracked a very tiny snicker. "Were you that engrossed? I guess I have to re-evaluate my opinion of you."

"…Which is?" To be honest, she didn't know what it was. She was one of the few who had never received some sort of analysis from him, and it baffled her. At most, there was a small stab at her partial flashfire temperament that had been partially subdued. Besides that, though, he was only to the point with his conversation. They weren't acquaintances or anything, since their usual brief interactions just involved checking out books at most.

"That you're ostensibly the intellectual among your cadre, unless this trait is shared amongst all as it was in your past."

"It's shared among all of us," she answered calmly, which was the truth. The others would just as readily pick up something to learn as she would.

"I see." It was a plain response, and the hints of any amusement faded. "Well then… I'll just leave you to your self-administered task of memorizing the non-fiction isles."

She was baffled. No curious prods or stabs of any kind. She decided to test the waters as he turned to push the cart away, "That's the most you've ever said about me."

"You're probably right," he answered back and looked at her again. "It's not like you've been begging for the flat truth… not that you deserve one anyway."

At the disbelieving look she gave him, Hans quickly presumed, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a scrutinizing critic to everyone. I invest interest in tragic stories, sure, but I'm no forceful antagonist looking for fun. I merely point out stories when necessary, but yours will remain shelved unless asked."

"Is there a reason for this preferential treatment?" she asked forwardly. He gazed back, and she quickly added, "I do appreciate you haven't said anything about-"

"Unlike some choose to believe, I have standards, Hundred Face." He clearly took no offense, and offered a brief, tiny smirk of amusement before it faded. "I will tear apart belligerents who attempt to validate past decisions, not those who suffer from issues out of their control. I know of your mental disorder, and I don't believe any in Chaldea comprehend what struggles you must be secretly enduring… I, for one, do not. I only presume you must wish to be rid of it?"

Surprisingly earnest, though his point made sense… and he is correct to an extent. She didn't need to answer, but since he was rather sincere, she should at least offer him something as a small token of gratitude. An answer is hardly troublesome. "That's right. We wish to be one, and not many."

"…Yet there was some hesitation in your voice." She forgot how analytical and extremely observant he was for pretty much everything. She cursed herself, but his plain look didn't change. "Having doubts about your afterlife wish? You'd hardly be the first. Sometimes it takes outside perspectives to shine a little more light on those dark corners… Just ask Arturia, Mordred… or half of Chaldea."

"…But would I be right to feel that way? Would any of us be? We're not one person like they are."

"Then perhaps you've been given your answer?" he asked quietly, and it made her ponder. "You had countless identities, but now have just as many individuals. That's a collection of different stories that I've perused. To put them all together would be a fruitless pursuit… and that will be the only thing I will willingly chastise you for. Your ridiculous desire is to shoehorn nearly a hundred dissimilar tales into a small book, and that won't work. Hundred Face can  _never_  be a book, because she's a series."

That burned far more than she liked, but the truth was obvious the entire time. As much as they wanted to be one and whole, what would the outcome be? She wouldn't be her anymore, and neither would they. They'd be something new entirely, and definitely not 'Hundred Face Hassan.' Their strength was their weakness and roadblock, and the only way around it was to destroy who they were entirely. They were Hundred Face, but more like a hundred individuals now.

"By that look in your eyes, I feel like you already knew that… Yet you're still confused…" Hans shrugged and placed his hand back on the cart. "I'll leave you to your thought… but the library will be closing in ten minutes. Maybe I didn't spoil your dinner too badly."

So she'd been lost in her readings for that long. She nodded to Hans as he pushed his cart away, and quickly got up. Dinner with her fellow assassins would be mostly relaxing, excluding the occasional scrutinizing glance she usually felt from King Hassan. He never really ate anyway… except the milkshakes. Despite the cold truth, though, she gained a bit more insight into her own stance, and the path that lay ahead.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As a whistle blew further away, Hundred Face closed her book and laid it on the dock beside her sandals. She basked in the sun in the following Friday afternoon, wearing only black gym shorts that covered the bottom of her blue one piece. Her bare legs dangled into the water off the side of the dock, and she leaned back on her arms to give herself a minor break from reading. Enjoying the toasty rays of the sun served as a good break.

Nearby, Serenity was painting the beach from a different angle with a tiny smile on her face. Her frilly sapphire bikini was coupled with a translucent beach skirt that blew gently with the wind. Between them, Rena sat on her donut cushion and kept a curious Hyacinth Macaw occupied. Every now and then, the blue bird would look around for somewhere else to go, but Rena would quickly offer it a nut to buy its loyalty a little longer.

Serenity and Hundred Face laughed as the bird suddenly flew onto Rena and used its chassis as a perch. The robot panicked. "Ah! No! I'm not a tree! Bad bird!"

"Awww~… Rena, it just wants to play!" Serenity cooed as the large bird balanced perfectly on the rocking robot.

Hundred Face smirked lightly as the squawking bird and bickering Rena offered a small relief from the voices that had been repeating in her head. Like Jekyll's words, Hans' speech rang clearly in her mind over the rabble of incoherent voices. Coupled with Zayd's offhanded comments, it made her philosophize far more than she liked in the past few days. However, what unnerved her most was the reassurance that their words gave to her… That she was not wrong for thinking the way she was, even if it still felt wrong.

Would it be possible to try and be a crowd rather than a combined individual? To try and slowly give the other identities more of what she experienced, and see if they could find a new way? Maybe they would also come to the same appreciation for their granted lives. Perhaps they wouldn't, and they'd chase after that impossible and damning wish. Whatever the case, this was something only they, as a collective, could answer, but how much longer would that take? It's been months since her doubts began to grow.

One final whistle was followed by the excited chatter of children. Hundred Face gazed further down the dock as a stampede of little servants ran towards them. The Marina docks were more than wide enough to provide ample space for the six children to run by, but they still slowed down as they approached the painting assassin. Hundred Face had to admit, they looked adorable in their matching navy one-pieces; They were the mandatory uniform for Jaguarman and Helena's water classes.

They stopped and greeted them as a small crowd. The girls smiled at Serenity's painting, and Rena's fruitless struggle with a happy bird. Illya spoke up for them all, "Are you making it for anyone, Serenity?"

"Just for fun!" she responded happily as she made a quick dash on the canvas without looking; Hundred Face believed her art was instinctual now. She was nearly done too. "You girls still staying on the beach? I'll bet you're waterlogged."

Kuro mumbled under her breath with exasperation. "Fujimura-sensei's even more demanding in this incarnation…"

Paul beamed. "We're going to play hide and seek! Do you want to join us? Anyone?"

"I'd love to! I'll be there as soon as I finish my painting," Serenity smiled as she fiddled with her special necklace. "What about you, Hundred Face?"

The girls curiously turned towards her, and Hundred Face internally sighed. She could do what she usually did and just politely decline. She had to ensure they didn't get too attached to an identity that would disappear. It would hardly be the first time, but it was that much more difficult when the kids were looking at you so expectedly; Damn them and their adorably curious eyes...

It didn't help she actually wouldn't mind playing with them, or that she had felt more encouraged to do so in recent weeks… but she knew she would probably be rather boring to them. She was great at looking out for others, but fun wasn't her strong suit. Her temperament might even flare up in some unexpected way, and she wasn't sure if they'd appreciate it as much as others. Still, Hundred Face considered it, and was even personally split on accepting for the first time, given recent reassurance, that she should be who she wanted…

…but she shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm behind on my studies."

Thankfully, the children were always understanding. Janna smiled, "That's okay! Studying is important and helpful for one's own development!"

It was, but it was just a mild excuse. Serenity gave her a small smile before returning to her painting, and the children quickly began to scamper off. She was left to her thoughts, and the voices that whispered loudly in her head. However, she had gotten better at picking out that quiet one that always echoed loudest during those quiet theater practices. She could hear it even now, and surprising even herself, she pursued a sudden impulsive possibility. She changed her mind and risked a step forward.

"…Wait!" she called out, and the kids stopped curiously. Serenity and Rena stared at Hundred Face as she stood up uncertainly. No, she wasn't the best companion for the kids, even if she wanted to be. However, that was where their specialty rested. Even if she wasn't, there was likely another who could be. Reassured since the other identities seemingly grew their own appreciation for their lives, she decided to dare even further. "…Would you girls like a new playmate?"

Serenity's eyes widened and she turned to Hundred Face in surprise. The girls looked interested and curious, but she wasn't changing her mind; She wasn't going to join them. However, there was one identity that had never been manifested, and she finally listened to those hopeful yet mournful whispers she's heard for far too long. Out of fear of having this one grow too attached by everyone, only to be lost when they merged, she never dared to bring her out… until now.

Hundred Face glowed lightly, and felt the gentle pop of the splitting saint graph as the identity manifested beside her.

In a glow of golden light that faded into a shower of dust, a small girl in a white sundress appeared beside her. Serenity and Rena gasped in surprise at the tan skinned identity, who held a small Hassan mask on the side of her navy-blue hair. The shoulder-length locks matched her eyes, who stared back at Hundred Face with a heart-breaking, distant look. She continued to do so even as the older identity knelt down in front of her.

"…What do you need of me? This isn't battle…" she whispered somberly, and the docks fell just a little quieter.

In her peripherals, Serenity struggled to refrain herself from hugging the little assassin, but Hundred Face kept a calm composure, yet a reassuring smile. "I don't need anything from you… but the other children might. Would you like to play with them?"

"…Play?" she asked quietly, as her eyes widened with just a tiny bit of hope. She gazed towards the curious group of children who stared back in surprise and wonder. It made the little assassin fall a bit more uncertain, yet she could see the sparks of innocent yearning in her eyes. "…Play with them?"

"You'd make a much better playmate than any of us ever could," Hundred Face reassured with a small smile as the child identity turned to her. "Would you like to?"

She remained curiously quiet, though the other girls had walked closer. Though she stayed where she was, the little identity looked shy and uncertain. Jack took a few steps closer until they were barely a meter away and smiled enthusiastically. "It's okay! We're not mean! You can play with us!"

Nursery Rhyme walked up to her sister and smiled. "I'm Nursery Rhyme, but you can call me Alice! This is my sister Jackie! What's your name?"

"Name…?" the identity asked quietly, and she fell even more uncertain and confused. Since she was a special case of the identities, she usually had no recollection of who she was. She would be the amnesiac sleeper-agent to take an enemy by surprise. However, there was no need for that, but even with that condition lifted and the knowledge she was a Hassan, she acted accordingly. She shook her head, "…I'm one of Hundred-"

"Yedda." All eyes turned to Hundred Face, but she only returned the surprised gaze from her smaller identity. She merely offered a warm smile and patted the little identity on the head. She turned to the children and chuckled, "Her name is Yedda. Please be kind to her. She's a little shy, but I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun with all of you."

"Hi Yedda!" "Do you need a swimsuit?" "We can help you pick one in the changing rooms! They're all new!" "Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

Though she was still a little hesitant as the children surrounded her, Hundred Face could see the kindling fire burning in her eyes. Those navy orbs didn't look as distant as they did a minute ago, and they turned to her with surprise. A minuscule smile made its way onto her lips as Paul gently took her hand.

"…Thank you."

It was quiet, simple, and short, but it was all that needed to be said; Hundred Face felt vindicated for her rash decision. The children quickly walked off with their new friend and playmate, and she merely watched the smaller identity go. There was no going back, and they'd quickly attach themselves to her without doubt... But maybe she'd find an answer of her own, while she still had yet to do so.

"I didn't think your secret identity was  _that_  cute," Serenity teased lightly, and Hundred Face turned to her with a small smile. "Will you treat her like a little sister too?"

"…Maybe." Who knew what would happen from here on? "I just figured she would be the bett-"

" **Ohhhh!**  A new student!" Hundred Face felt her eyebrow twitch as footsteps ran down the dock; The fondness over the identity already began to grow. The remaining trio turned to see Jaguarman running down the docks with glinting eyes. Like her students, she wore the one-piece uniform, but it was coupled with a pair of white gym shorts and a tropical shirt. Hundred Face quickly moved into her path, intent on stopping the lancer from-

She didn't need to. A circle of runes formed beneath her and froze the lancer in place. Her expression turned dumbfounded, but Serenity giggled as Helena sighed and jogged up to the other teacher. Hundred Face blinked; Helena was also wearing the one-piece and a pair of swim goggles. Apparently, they both liked leading by example.

Helena's special book dematerialized as she rounded the lancer and placed her arms akimbo. "Class is out of session! You can sign up the new face later."

"Nyaaaht fair," Jaguarman complained, but Helena merely smirked to Hundred Face as she passed her a relieved smile. At least the little identity wouldn't be traumatized _too_  soon.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The golden sun approached the horizon, letting its amber light color the resort with gorgeous hues. Friday's dinner barbeque had just started with the vibrant conversation that defined Chaldea's mealtimes. Behind her, servants and employees mingled and chose their tables while others moved to little spots on the beach. She stayed at the railing with a small glass of ice lemonade in her hand.

Hundred Face gazed over to the beach blanket picnic at the beach. This had been the longest she had let an identity walk about in Chaldea, but she hadn't regretted any of it. If anything, she was hesitant on returning the identity back into the fold. The happy smile on her face as she enjoyed some light snacks with all her new friends was more than enough to fill her with doubt and relief, all at once.

It had been an uncertain step towards exploring the possibilities, but it was the first she'd made since she started debating her possible, inappropriate stance. Both paths looked acceptable, but only one felt right. Nevertheless, though it felt heretical, she no longer considered extinguishing her small hope. It felt wrong to believe, but she had come to appreciate who  _she_ was as part of the whole.

However, as her mind subtly tried to reassure itself, she felt the approach of two others. She turned to look at Cursed Arm as he walked over in black board shorts; It was King Hassan who kept her gaze though. The armored assassin walked across the boardwalk, but always took care not to damage it. His strong gaze remained focused on her, and she felt his mighty presence nearly suffocate her again.

She was still secretly scared of their founder. He was an imposing figure that always represented the absolute pinnacle of the Hassans. Not once did he ever order furniture or clothing, and his consumption of food was mostly limited; The milkshakes had been the only curious deviation. Despite that one curiosity, he remained the standard by which the others followed, and she envied his resolve for not slipping from his own path like she did.

"Good evening, Cursed Arm. Great Founder."

Cursed Arm joined her at the railing, but King Hassan stayed behind them. She could feel his chilling gaze on her as the man beside her chuckled. "So the last one was a child?"

"Yes… I figured she'd want to play with the kids," she responded quietly as she looked back at the small picnic. The masters and a few servants joined them in their mirth.

"I'm surprised you hid her for this long. I'm sure the kids would have appreciated her company sooner."

She hesitated with an answer. Finally, she nodded. "I was hesitant at first. I didn't want the kids getting attached to someone who may disappear in the end."

"Ah…" Cursed Arm nodded quietly. They knew of her wish, and at the mention of it, she felt the founder's gaze intensify behind her. She suppressed a shiver. "Then has something changed? They're growing attached to the little you. It's going to be impossible to merge without a waterfall of despair."

"…She's not me. I mean, she is but… it's difficult to explain," she found herself admitting, and she quickly stiffened when King Hassan rumbled behind them.

"How curious. Thy perspective is not what I presumed." She turned around hesitantly and met the curious eyes of the founder. "Thou art not the fool of accumulated knowledge I struck centuries ago… Mine eyes have watched your secret struggle. What doth thou think?"

So he knew. She shouldn't be surprised considering he was their founder. Surprising even herself, though, she looked up at him with a mix of uncertainty and resolve. She struggled not to waver, but she still tried to answer. "I'm… Hundred Face Hassan-i-Sabbah."

He looked displeased at her answer, but she continued after swallowing her hesitancy. "I'm one of the many identities… one who has been denying the idea that I am someone separate now. We're not the whole we used to be, and becoming a whole is an uncertainty that may only bring our total ruin…"

"Thy strength is thy weakness, as thou wholly understands now… But what of thy foolish desire?"

"…Great founder." Cursed Arm looked to Hundred Face. She tossed a quick glance towards Yedda to steel herself. She turned back and stared resolutely. "I'm still uncertain of a real answer… but I've come closer to an understanding. I am not Hundred Face. We are Hundred Face. We are a collective, and all of us together make up the same being… To remove one or get rid of any would mean we are different entirely."

King Hassan's gaze turned judging, but her hopeful soul thought she saw the glint of acceptance in his eyes. "Then who art thou now, Hassan of a Hundred Faces?"

"… You can call me Asako if it pleases you, Great Founder."

Cursed Arm gazed to her, and she knew he was surprised behind that mask. After all these months, she'd finally given a name to her identity. It was a small act, but the direction it stepped confirmed her uncertain path. It was a firm and radical acknowledgement she wanted to be who she was. She was not Zayd, nor Yedda. She was only a piece of the true Hundred Face, but she was still an identity on her own. She was the representative, and she dared to make her identity more pronounced.

"Asako… Yes… Thy name rolls off the tongue well." Her eyes widened with surprise as King Hassan's overwhelming stare seemed to subside. She shared a glance with Cursed Arm as the armored assassin nodded. "…It took this long to grasp but a piece of a terrible truth… Thy road will be long, Asako of the Hundred Faces. Walk it diligently."

She shared another glance with Cursed Arm, but they both slowly smiled at King Hassan's small reconsideration. He merely looked past the two of them and towards the nearest set of stairs where Serenity helped Yedda. She smiled towards them, but she appeared uncertain as she led her over by the hand, with Rena close behind. As they approached, King Hassan turned his body to them, but it spooked Yedda enough to make her hide behind Serenity.

As King Hassan took a few curious steps towards them, Serenity nodded to him and knelt down to reassure the smaller girl. "Great Founder… this is Yedda. One of Hundred Face's identities."

Hundred Face watched tentatively as he gazed at the nearly quivering child, but his voice did not boom. "I am no cause for fear, little one. Stay thy worry."

Completely surprised, Serenity glanced to Yedda curiously as she peered out from behind her. Rena's eyes darted between them. No one said anything, but the little girl didn't quiver. Even if timid, Yedda was still a part of Hundred Face, and she took a small step away from Serenity to look at him. Hesitancy, fear, and uncertainty filled her eyes, but her actions were likely driven with the same respect that all identities carried for their- "Great Elder… The Revered, First Old Man of the Mountain… Grandpa Hassan?"

"...Did she say grandpa?" Rena asked curiously in the sudden, dead silence.

Cursed Arm, Hundred Face, and Serenity paled in absolute dread at the words she dared to mention. It was unbelievably disrespectful, and she couldn't accept one of her identities would dare say that, child or not. Second quickly turned into a minute as they wait- King Hassan rumbled, "…If thy lips utter that title… I shall overlook it."

Suddenly, the three-paled assassin turned slowly to King Hassan in total bewilderment. Did he just say Yedda could call him grandp- His sudden, steeled gaze glanced between them. The fire of his intensity was relit, and they flinched easily at his gaze. "To the rest, thy heads are forfeit if that title is spoken!"

The three could only nod swiftly in absolute agreement, but Rena giggled and Yedda smiled.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI** **¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You need to be more respectful when talking to the founder!"

Yedda fiddled with her fingers as they walked alone down the hallway. "…But he said it was okay."

Hundred Face let out an exasperated sigh, but dropped the subject. Dinner had passed uneventfully afterward, so she supposed she shouldn't be too hard on the little identity. In all honesty, she was a little jealous King Hassan was actually rather considerate towards the child Hassan. She was positive the other identities would feel the same way about that at least.

Still, as they walked down the hallway towards Hundred Face's room, she thought back to the past three days. They'd been a surprising leap forward after months of budding confusion and anxiety. After weeks of swiftly growing anxiety, it had all popped… yet she still had no discernible answer. She knew who she was, yet the questions about the future remained. Was this really how it should be? Should she finally pursue her own hobbies ahead of any agreement by the collective identities?

She turned to the little identity walking beside her. "…Did you have fun today, Yedda?"

With a tiny smile, she nodded slowly and kept walking beside the older counterpart. "We played a lot of games. It made me happy."

They reached her room, and she looked around the hallway at a few other servants heading back for rest. She fished out her key card, but Yedda asked, "Will we merge inside?"

Hundred Face remained silent as the keycard unlocked the door. It slid open, but Hundred Face looked towards Yedda and not the dark, rather empty room. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, and she only ever got what 'necessities' she needed. There was plenty of space in her room, and so as the door shut from inactivity, another decision clicked in her head. Whether or not the other voices seemingly agreed or not, she pushed it aside.

Gently, she took Yedda's hand as she locked the door with the keycard. The confused assassin stared at Hundred Face as she lead them back down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"To find Valeria. Hopefully she's not changing or anything. I want to see if there's any comfortable mattresses you can borrow until we can get you a real bed."

Hundred Face smiled down at the little counterpart, whose eyes glittered with hope again. The tiny smile on her face grew, and suddenly Hundred Face felt like pampering the little identity further. Maybe she could be a little sister of sorts, for both her and Serenity. It was another strange and uncertain step, but she still took it as one of Hundred Face, or more specifically… Asako.

There was still a lot of thinking to do, but for once, she wouldn't have to make that decision by herself.


	72. Fragment 71: Moments I Treasure

Her mornings always started with a gentle kiss against her bare forehead, followed by considerately silent footsteps as her lover walked away.

Frankenstein stirred quietly from her sleep, though the warm beddings beckoned for her to slumber. Soon enough, she would gladly accept, but not right now. She merely remained underneath the sheets and kept her eyes pleasantly closed. She curled the blanket around herself a little tighter, relishing the lingering warmth it provided; The bed was just a little colder without him holding her. Nevertheless, she smiled gently as the shower turned on in their bathroom.

Light that crawled beneath the bathroom door was the only illumination in the otherwise dark room. Anton was always thoughtful when getting ready for work. He was ever diligent and hardworking in his job, as Da Vinci complimented to her months before. It came with an apology for having him start work even before breakfast. The berserker didn't mind in the least, however; It meant he had more free time in the evenings.

It also gave her an early taste of what it was like being a housewife, and she treasured it.

Since her turbulent first weeks, her beliefs had shifted and swayed. Chaldea took a lot of getting used to, especially the idea of robot helpers with obedient personalities. She had thought they were used like programmed slaves, and that did not sit well with her at all; Her judgement was proven wrong as she observed them longer, and realized the robots actually could say no if they decided to. From there, and after Anton's initial mistake, which he  _still_  amusingly apologizes for, it was smoother sailing.

Now, though her wish was not 'exactly' met, it had been exceeded.

There was no need for her ambitious creator to make another mate like her, especially not after she defeated him and his other 'creations' with Gudao's help. No, she had what she yearned for now. Her heart was filled with the warmth of love and appreciation she sought. She bathed in the glow of absolute satisfaction and pleasure that came with being treated as person rather than an invention.

Frankenstein no longer felt like a monster, but an actual human being. Though she had learned there could be others who cared in her other summonings, it was never proven so completely until her arrival in Chaldea. It may have been rough early on, but she never felt so complete. Everything she got from here on were bonus precious moments, and she would collect those additional cherries on her sundae. She was extra happy that she had the mental stability to relish it.

With a warm smile, she snuggled into her pillow while keeping the tempting tendrils of sleep at bay.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 71: Moments I Treasure** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Though the lights were still off, the room was a bit brighter thanks to the panoramic Sunscape window on one wall. Frankenstein had requested theirs have a flowery, mountain meadow for its setting. For the most part, she was the one who decided any of the furniture since Anton was pretty indecisive on that front; That just meant she could choose whatever she wanted for their room without any innocent begging!

Even so, she still kept it simple, but the god-awful monochromatic design had to change.

It was an easy task. She just exchanged some of the furniture with the two she owned when they moved in together, and then added more with personal touches. Maple dressers and a vanity already gave the once-bland room more personality, but she didn't stop there. The standard table and chairs had been replaced with a comfy cream sofa, red rug, and glass coffee table. She even swapped out his desk for a stylized wooden one he definitely appreciated more.

Coupled with the womanly touches she's mastered over the months, the room felt far more lived in than before. It was still tidy, of course; They both loved their cleanliness, but the room definitely needed some flare. A few of Serenity's scenic paintings hung on their walls beside photos with them and friends. Flower vases in various, cute designs helped give the room more color. It even smelled like a forest meadow thanks to some carefully chosen potpourri.

Wearing a pleased smile, Frankenstein peered towards the bathroom door with an expecting smile. She sat in bed, with the covers still over most of her silky white nightgown. Unless in battle, she had kept her more compact, golden head covers rather than the intrusive arrays she now only wore in battle. Her lightning rod remained dematerialized whenever she was in her room, or wanted to kiss.

Her smile grew as the bathroom door opened. Anton stepped out with his uniform mostly on and finally flipped the lights on, but not at max setting. He did the top button on his collared dress shirt, but his shoes and jacket remained by the door. His orange tie rested around his shoulders as he approached. His loving smile was mirrored on her lips as he greeted, "Morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, honey~..." she greeted back warmly. The mad enhancement had few effects on her, but one of them was the irritating amount of fatigue induced by talking; It was why she usually spoke with words spaced. A few closest to her were more than worth the extra effort though.

Anton stood at the side of the bed as she quickly scooched herself to the edge to sit. He bent over towards her so she could do her tiny request without getting off the bed. Gently grasping the two ends of his tie, she hummed quietly to herself as she properly made his tie. With their faces only inches from each other, she'd occasionally look into his eyes. He'd glance back, they'd smile a little bigger, and then chuckle lightly.

This was their little morning routine she loved so much. She felt like a wife getting her husband ready for work that she'd seen in a few classic movies. It made her feel so normal, and not the berserker she was.  _Obviously_  she was still a servant, but she never hesitated when she said she loved these little moments better. If she had to choose between fighting or spending the rest of her life like this, the choice was rhetorical; In Chaldea, she just did the former to help ensure the mundane latter.

Still, despite her diligence and their routine, she did like shaking things up occasionally; Keeping things spontaneous with fun little moments is what kept love strong, or so she read. With that in mind, her newfound mischievous side urged her to establish a telepathic link.  _"…Da Vinci?"_

" _Oh! Morning, Fran~! Anton isn't sick is he? He's got quite the day today!"_

Frankenstein giggled, making Anton look at her curiously, but he kept his smile. She hummed over the line,  _"He's not… but maybe he could come in late? Maybe an hour?"_

There was a second of silence before Da Vinci laughed.  _"You lovebirds make me envious! Alright~… I'll split his work with Tyler, so don't tire him out too much~!"_

" _I'll_ try _, but no promises,"_ she giggled again.

"What struck your funny bone, sweetheart?" Anton asked as she formed the final knot on his tie. It remained loose around his neck, and all she had to do was tighten it. They'd have their small, parting conversation. She'd give him the breakfast sandwich she'd learned to prepare thanks to Boudica. They'd share a little kiss, and then he'd be off to work… usually.

Instead, her eyes filled with sweet longing as she gently used the tie as a leash and gently pulled him towards her. "…Fran?"

She smiled before their lips met lovingly. She slipped her other hand around his neck as he snaked his own around her. They were passionate, yet chaste… Needy, but caring. Their acts of affection were always the perfect blend of sensual, gentle, and loving sweetness. They were hardly lust filled animals, but a couple that struggled to keep themselves polite and respectful even as they yearned to stay in each other's arms.

Although, they'd admittedly gotten a touch more 'showy' since Rama and Sita were so rather blunt with their public displays of affection.

Their lips parted, and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. She giggled, and he chuckled. She leaned in to caress his lips with her own again. Their embrace held tightly to each other as they cuddled and kissed, breaking apart briefly only for quick breaths and affectionate gazes.

Frankenstein groaned playfully as he pulled away. She remained seated at the edge of the bed, staring at him with sweet yet wishful eyes He gently smoothed her dress and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Sweety… But I'll be late. I don't think Da Vinci would appreciate squandering job time."

"But your other job is to keep me pleased, Anton~…" she cooed gently as she reached up and grasped his tie again. She pulled him closer, skillfully removed his glasses, and tossed them away. They landed softly on one of the pillows. His eyes widened in curiosity as she gently loosened the tie's know and smiled lovingly at him. "I called in for you… So give your lover an extra-lovely goodbye today~…"

She gently leaned back and pulled him onto her as he blinked. He chuckled softly, "…As if I could say no to you."

Today was definitely starting out with a fun moment.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Da Vinci  _did_  say an hour, so she made sure to take full advantage of that. She stirred in bed, feeling warm all over after the brief nap.

It was probably around mid-morning at this point, but as usual, she didn't wish to get out of bed. With her silk nightgown and panties still discarded on the floor, she was more content than ever to remain in the warmth of her bed hours after he left. The Sunscape window was bright and cheery, but she usually preferred just to nap the mornings away. She had nothing to do until an hour before lunch anyway.

Thankfully, Anton placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their door after he left so she could enjoy her nap in peace. She always enjoyed little snoozes, especially if they weren't spent alone. Saving energy was never something she'd ever argue with such a warm and inviting bed to rest in. Usually she'd have to vacate the room for a bit, but there was no harm in skipping on free room service for a day; She already had a nice breakfast in bed with Anton, so to speak.

Quietly, she opened her eyes while her body tingled from the still lingering afterglow of their tender morning love. The video intercom's clock displayed it was a bit before ten, so she still had a bit of siesta time left before the alarm beeped. She smiled in appreciation and moved herself, blanket and all, closer to the nightstand. She opened the lone drawer and pulled out a white teddy bear Anton had secretly acquired for her as a Valentine's present.

With a fond smile, she clutched it to her chest, fixed the blanket over herself, and tried to will herself into dreamland again.

Breathing gently, she gave her daily thanks to whatever unseen power granted her such a lovely life. She never thought she could be so comfortable and free in a summoning. It felt like a bandage had gently wrapped her terrible memories and whisked them away. They were all in the past now.

To think it would all start thanks to one little moment in another grail war. She had grown curious with that master, who had treated her kindly and respectfully. By all means, she was glad Caules had been her master in that grail war, and she would never forget how he forced himself to be so seemingly cold when he ordered her to use her noble phantasm at full, sacrificial output. He might have fooled himself, but he didn't fool her.

It had been the first beautiful moment in her entire life, and ignited a flame that wished to chase more of those precious memories. It was the reason she decided to give Chaldea another chance, in hopes she would find others who would care so much. Thanks to him, this had all become possible, and she was forever grateful for that. Perhaps if things had gone differently, she might have even come to appreciate him more.

But that was then, and this is now. She was in Chaldea, surrounded by many friends and acquaintances who made more lovely moments than she could count. At first, she used to relish soothing sleep that distracted her from tragic reality… now it was just a warm, soft way to time travel. It allowed the next beautiful moment to arrive faster, for her dreams were now shadowed by the bliss of wonderful reality.

Slowly, Frankenstein fell into a comfortable sleep as she clutched the little teddy bear in her arms.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A fish stared briefly at her delicate, dangling foot before swimming away from the white surfboard. The air was still, and there were barely any sounds above the light lapping of waves. The sky was free of any fluffy clouds, and Frankenstein felt just a little overheated under the bright sun, even with her legs dangling in the refreshing waters. She sighed as she fixed one of her hair bun, and glanced over to Medusa.

The rider was leaned back atop her purple surfboard, supported upright by her arms. She looked stunning in her favorite black bikini, and reminded Frankenstein why she was always secretly envious of her beauty… Not that she didn't look lovely in her own teal bikini, but she was still a bit self-conscious. She both loved and relished the small hints of envy, mainly because it was a definite sign she was just as much human as everyone else.

"Edison's late…" the berserker sighed as she glanced back towards the distant 'islands.' The wave generator behind them should have doubled its efforts by now.

"Maybe he's having another fight with Tesla," Medusa answered with a tiny smirk, and the berserker giggled. "The waves will come."

"It's hot today," she lightly whined with a small pout. She was answered immediately by Medusa, who splashed water onto her. She giggled again, "Hey!"

"You said you were hot," she teased back as she shielded her face from the return fire. They both chuckled and splashed water at each, and it did feel a bit more refreshing. Their friendship, which was already close, only grew further once Medusa offered to teach her how to surf. It had been as enjoyable an experience as she hoped it could be, and she now had a fun little beach hobby to burn time; It was even better with her former teacher's company.

With both of them now thoroughly soaked, they chuckled as they wiped the water from their faces. There was a comfortable silence, but Frankenstein broke it with a small smile. "Did you find the motorcycle yesterday…?"

Medusa sighed and shook her head. "I found a nice one… but only after a spriggan hurled it like a boulder."

She smiled apologetically. "…Maybe next time?"

"I'll wait until the timeline is fixed," the rider shrugged lightly. "I'll get more options and colors too."

"Then your new wish…" Frankenstein lightly smirked to her, and Medusa smiled slyly back. "The TT race."

"I'm going to shatter their records," Medusa chuckled happily with an excited smile, one that a rare few got to glimpse from the rider. If they knew about that new secret wish of hers, it'd make sense. Even with what little info the youngest Gorgon sister told her, she understood why the Isle of Men race was acclaimed as the most dangerous motorcycle event in the world. As a servant, she was going to have a major edge in that one, but it's not like many outside of Chaldea would likely know.

Medusa gazed at Frankenstein with a small glint in her eye, though her little smirk remained. She was a bit confused, but smiled anyway. The idea of winning the race by a large margin made Medusa really excited, but it felt like she was amused for a different reason as she looked at her. She unconsciously checked her hair buns again, and Medusa chuckled. "I heard you've got a filled afternoon."

She nodded happily. "…I do, but it's all relaxin-"

A loud beeping echoed from the distant beach, and the two girls smiled at each other. Medusa pushed herself up to straddle her board before looking back towards the illusionary islands. "Relaxing, hm? Then let's make sure the surfing is more exciting to make up for it… You ready to try your first kickflip?"

Frankenstein's eyes sparkled like the glittering sea, ready for the exciting challenge. Though she enjoyed her little project to become a talented housewife, like learning to cook from Boudica, she still had her own little interests at heart. Surfing would just fill the exciting niche that the others couldn't. She glanced back eagerly towards the first approaching wave and prepped herself.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, if just a bit curious. She definitely couldn't shake the feeling Anton was feeling a little anxious today. Once more, she brushed it off; Mordred, Jekyll, and Astolfo didn't seem to notice any of it. Then again, she knew his little quirks better than anyone by thousands of miles.

It was just something she could ask him about later if it persisted. However, it was just a little curiosity in her mind at this point. The afternoon had begun, and her unusually packed schedule with it. She was just thankful there was no sort of work required or deployment, since she felt extra lazy today. If anything, it looked more like a day of possible pampering, which she was not going to turn down.

Frankenstein sat at one of the window couches in the near-empty salon. Her swimsuit was now hidden beneath her yellow throw over sweater and sky-blue miniskirt. Beside her, a napping Mordred was casually sprawled out on the rest of the couch. Frankenstein giggled at the saber in jean short-shorts and a black t-shirt as she quietly snored with her mouth open.

Astolfo suppressed his own chuckles while sitting on a chair in front of Frankenstein. He had the sleeves of his purple sweater rolled back so nail paint wouldn't get on them, but a few had already fallen onto his jeans; He didn't care in the least. He had pushed the coffee table partially to the side to let him sit properly, and various manicure products speckled its surface. One of his hands carefully held her own as he did his task.

She smiled. "So who won…?"

Carefully, Astolfo held Frankenstein's hand and applied the chosen flower design onto her pinky nail. He chuckled, "And then Janna managed to get the winning hit on Siegfried! She was so happy she ran over to Amakusa and tackled him to the ground as a thank you! Brynhildr couldn't stop laughing!"

"Did you two hold back for those three…?" Frankenstein asked quietly, and Astolfo grinned sheepishly.

"Of course~! Bryn and Amakusa knew… but we didn't have the heart to tell her! She looked so proud to tell her sisters!"

"She's smart… She might figure it out…" she pointed out as she watched him finish a petal. She could barely contain her own excitement. There was just something about manicures that made her feel giddy, and a little girly. Astolfo's flower nail art made it even better, and she might have never discovered it if she didn't give him a second chance a long time ago.

Astolfo can still be pretty annoying and overbearing at times, but Frankenstein knew he always meant well; He just  _really_ needed someone to keep him on a leash of sorts. She'd come to appreciate his and Mordred's friendship, without a doubt, and the slowly growing comradery between their grail war's participants. Perhaps it was because many worked together to begin with that laid an early foundation, but it was blossoming… but nowhere near as fast as that other grail war group did.

In particular, Mordred and Astolfo made for the most interesting company. Their dynamic was pretty hectic, and though it tired her out acting as the voice of reason between them, she secretly liked feeling like the mature one. In turn, Mordred was always keeping an eye out for them, and Astolfo always did his best to ensure they were happy. It shouldn't have worked out, but they had a curious and spontaneously-driven friendship she enjoyed in moderation.

"…I wonder how loud she'll be…" Astolfo mused out loud, and Frankenstein giggled deviously.

The rider peeked over to the sleeping Mordred and smirked, making Frankenstein do the same. Though one of Mordred's hands remained behind her head, the other had been much more… accommodating. It didn't take long for Astolfo to get an idea, and Frankenstein wasn't going to be able to stop him… Not that she would have. Mordred had the best reactions ever since everything fell into place for their dear friend.

It made teasing her that much easier… and safer.

Three of the five nails on Mordred's outstretched hand were already painted; Astolfo worked like a speed demon. They had a cute lion face depiction on each one. Astolfo hummed as he finished up the rather artistic red rose on her pinky nail, but glanced at the target. "…Should I change it up?"

"Play safe… She loves lions," Frankenstein giggled as Astolfo nodded with a toothy grin. He quietly moved onto the floor by Mordred and acquired some new paints. While he prepped his next move, Frankenstein raised her finished hand to gaze at it. She had an array of beautiful red roses on her nails, each one designed to look unique from the other.

She glanced over to Astolfo as he quickly began working on Mordred's index nail. He painted quickly, but did not smudge the design in the least. With a few swift strokes, the last lion wa- Mordred fidgeted in her sleep and wound up waking herself up. With a loud yawn, she pulled her arm out from under her head and rubbed her eyes with it. Astolfo had already scrambled back to his seat, but Frankenstein couldn't keep her preemptive giggling down.

"…How long was I out?" Mordred asked before another yawn took over. She stared towards them and noticed both were failing to hide their amusement. Her expression quickly fell concerned as her eyes darted around her. She finally looked at her targeted hand and gawked, making Astolfo and Frankenstein laugh loudly. "What the fu-! Y-You-! My hand! This is my sword hand!"

"Well you punch things more often with your other hand so I was being considerate!" Astolfo countered with a proud smile, not even bothering to hide his fault.

Mordred glared lightly at him, and then at the cute lions on her finger nails. She glanced back at him, then back at the offense. The processes repeated for a few seconds as Frankenstein giggled. She glared down at her hand again and frowned. "...Idiot. The only reason I'm not pulverizing you is because it's a lion."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome~…" Astolfo waved off easily, making Frankenstein giggle more as Mordred struggled to hide a tiny, embarrassed flush.

"At least she didn't make it too girly…" Frankenstein reassured, but Mordred quickly pouted. It barely faded even as two Sphinx kittens, one with pink ribbons, bolted beneath Astolfo's chair. They ran around in circles and mewled before disappearing beneath the couch. Astolfo cooed, but Mordred fumed.

"It's already too girly!" Mordred was accepting of who she was now, but there was no doubt from anyone she would always be a tomboy at heart. "You were only supposed to do Fran's nails!"

"And you're supposed to help me make her feel relaxed and happy!" he countered, and it made her raise an eyebrow curiously. She would have questioned the curious objective had her friends not started pouting at each other. "Stop mimicking Hector!"

"I wasn't trying to! The cheeseburger was just so filling!" Mordred huffed as she stared at her offended sword hand again. "You could have at least asked, stupid rider!"

"You would have said no, so it's pointless!" he quickly retorted as Frankenstein sighed with both amusement and exasperation. "Better to just do and ask forgiveness!"

"And you wonder why you get in so much trouble…" Frankenstein giggled, and Mordred smirked at the now sheepish Astolfo.

"But hey! Look on the bright side! Maybe it'll humiliate the enemy more when you beat them up with painted nails?" Astolfo curiously countered. Mordred raised a painted finger to counter, but quickly lost her voice. Her expression went through a multitude of changes before her eyes widened with realization. Frankenstein giggled at her funny faces as Astolfo puffed his chest, "See? I have smart ideas too!"

"Sometimes…" Frankenstein injected, making the pride leave her friend's face as Mordred chuckled in agreement. With a dejected sigh, she reached for Frankenstein's unfinished hand and got back to his task. The berserker stared at her finished hand and beamed. "Thank you, Astolfo."

"You're welcome! …At least someone thanked me…" he pouted as he glanced towards Mordred.

She caught it and quickly fumed again, which made Frankenstein sigh. Their bickering seemed to be a chain reaction today, but she only giggled.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Frankenstein sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket at one of the tropical flower garden's grassy spots. Her love of pretty things carried over from her past experiences, and flowers were a surefire way to put her at ease. A picnic among so many beautiful flowers while under a picturesque sky? She couldn't ask for a more tranquil way to lazily pass the time. If only she was allowed to pick them as she pleased, but it was pleasant enough to be among them.

"Would you care for more tea, Miss Fran? Perhaps some fine pastries?" Nursery Rhyme asked with an amusingly upright tone. Coupled with her frilly white, vintage sundress and cute matching cloche hat, she gave off an air of prim and proper sophistication. They'd been having tea for ten minutes, and Frankenstein still can't get over how adorable she looked.

"Just tea… please…" she smiled as she offered her empty cup and saucer over the picnic basket. Janna quickly reached over, grabbed the items, and handed it to Nursery Rhyme beside her. Though she was definitely a younger version of Joan, the lancer in a black sundress was far more chipper than the potion-afflicted avenger had been. She smiled at Frankenstein before taking a proper sip of her own tea cup.

Illya sat across from Janna to complete their little tea party, though there was no table in sight. Thankfully, she sat cross legged in a blue skirt and pink tank top; Her casual attire made Frankenstein feel less improperly dressed, even if there was no dress code for this spontaneous picnic. The plate of delicious biscuits and scones rested between them while Ruby casually hovered overhead.

A few dozen meters away, her usual flower gazing friends, Asterios and Enkidu, laughed about something, only for the swimsuit-wearing culprits to run past. Nursery Rhyme pouted as the giggling Jack ran away with a squirt gun in her hands as Paul and Yedda chased after her with their own. They fell out of sight as they ran towards the forests, which then allowed Kuro's triumphant laughter to join in. Apparently the assassin had been chased into an ambush… or was she on Jack's side?

Either way, though Frankenstein smiled at the children's adorable antics, Nursery Rhyme lifted her chin in disapproval as Janna handed the berserker her cup. "Hmph! The nerve! Prancing about like miscreants when they should be joining us for some delightful tea!"

"I concur!" Janna replied with closed eyes and a proud little smile, which made her miss Illya and Frankenstein share an amused smiled; She loved acting upright when near Nursery Rhyme. "Tea has many healthy benefits like antioxi-donuts! It's perfect to help us grow up healthy and offset all the candy!"

"…Did you mean antioxidants?" Illya asked, barely able to conceal her mirth while Nursery Rhyme and Frankenstein giggled. Janna put a finger to her lip in deep thought, but Illya nodded her head. "It's okay, Janna! We knew what you wanted to say!"

"Ah! Building an extended vocabulary, Janna? Splendid!" Nursery Rhyme reassured, and Janna's chest puffed up once again. "Jeanne will be proud!"

The little lancer smiled brightly with twinkling eyes, and Frankenstein giggled again. "Really… happy…"

There were many things in Chaldea that could bring a smile to her face these days, but being around the children had become one of them in recent months. She didn't hate them or anything before; Far from it. She always found them adorable, but being around them, coupled with an occasional chat with Mata Hari, had sparked another inner desire. Maybe she had some new maternal instincts of her own that wished to be acknowledged?

She didn't know the first thing about being a mother, though.

That was hardly necessary to enjoy Nursery Rhyme's typical, humorous escalation of elegance whenever a tea party was involved. Play child games with her, and she was one of Atalanta's adorable little girls having the time of her life within Chaldea. The second a tea party is involved to any capacity, she becomes an aristocrat that'd give many a run for their money; It's no wonder Marie loved to have her as a tea party guest every now and then.

Frankenstein no doubt liked her the best out of all the children. She was always adorably sweet to her, so she could never turn down a request for a little tea party. Nursery Rhyme daintily reached for another biscuit, but a monarch butterfly flew close to the plate out of curiosity. She smiled, "Oh~! An uninvited, peckish guest! Sorry! I'm afraid we can't lend you any treats!"

The butterfly floated away, but chose to land on Frankenstein's shoulder. Illya smiled enthusiastically "Ah! That means good luck!"

"Then everyone in Chaldea has good luck because they land on everyone!" Janna nodded in agreement, but she spotted Nursery Rhyme's slight disapproving glint in her eye. She quickly doubled back and stuttered, "I-I mean you get extra good luck today! I'm jealous!"

Frankenstein giggled, but silently pondered today's curiously busy schedule. The entire week before had been almost devoid of anything, but today was different. Like her small get together with Mordred and Astolfo, Nursery Rhyme had been strangely pushy about having her for tea at this time; The caster was also seemingly aware of her plans before and after too. She didn't mind a busier day than usual, but this felt like more than just a coincidence.

It probably wouldn't hurt to ask. "Alice… Why did… you want the… tea party today…? Not another time…?"

Nursery Rhyme's sudden loss of elegance with a surprised stutter made it more curious. Before she could dwell on it, Illya quickly answered. "Our parents are all out, but we thought it's been a bit since we had a tea party in the garden! We knew you liked flowers, so we thought we'd invite you too!"

That didn't explain how curiously insistent Nursery Rhyme had been for wanting her to join, but she let it slide by. Maybe it was just coincidence, and she was overthinking things. It was just a few back-to-back events anyway; Medusa's surfing lesson was just moved back an hour. Content, Frankenstein merely nodded and smiled, before she sipped on her delicious tea. "Okay… Just curious…"

"Then shall we partake in another topic?" Nursery Rhyme inquired as she took a quick, prim sip of her cup with back straight and eyes lightly shut. She placed it back onto the saucer held in her other hand, and took on a sudden, disapproving expression. "I'm sorry for turning our delightful party a little south, but an elephant in Chaldea must be discussed."

Everyone all glanced to each other curiously as Nursery Rhyme took another sip. She continued with a small pout, "…Shakespeare's play debuts this Sunday… and the pamphlet openly declared it will be another tragedy! If my petition wasn't enough to get him to listen, then perhaps sour reviews shall!"

"You mean that petition where you forged a hundred signatures with fairy tale names?" Ruby noted teasingly. "I think Little Miss Muffet was the most convincing."

"Yes, that's th-  **HEY!"**  Nursery Rhyme pouted at the laughing Ruby, making Illya and Frankenstein exchange another amused giggle. "This is a serious topic! Tragedies are too sad!"

Frankenstein definitely agreed with that one; She preferred cute stories with happily ever afters.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A toucan sat on a palm tree in front of the massage cabana. The pink-haired berserker stared at it curiously as her masseuse gently kneaded at her bare back; Her clothes and swimsuit were neatly folded nearby. Her massage had lasted twenty minutes already, though her body had melted like butter into the massage table by the fifth minute. The blissful smile remained plastered on her face as Marie gently hummed a small tune.

Her conversation with the rider in a red halter dress had fallen comfortably silent. Marie was always kind to her, and she loved to chat to the enthusiastic queen… but she felt so blissfully pampered right now. Even the thought of talking just felt like too much effort when she was being treated like royalty. Marie giggled when Frankenstein moaned lightly; Fresh coconut oil had just been newly poured onto her back.

"I feel like you'll fall asleep any minute~!" Marie joked, but giggled more when Frankenstein nodded languidly in agreement. "Please feel free to! I've yet to get that compliment~!"

"I'll… think… about… it…" she managed to whisper as Marie kneaded her back like dough. She was  _really_  glad Anton gave her that special massage ticket Da Vinci gave him for his diligent work. It was strange it was specifically for today, but she was too relaxed to think too hard. She giggled, "…Not… too… sleepy…"

"Your voice says otherwise, but I can talk your ear off if you want to stay awake~!" the rider hummed as a gentle breeze blew through the cabana, making the berserker shiver slightly. Frankenstein pondered falling asleep, but then she wouldn't be able to enjoy this heavenly massage for all it was worth. With a smile, she glanced back to Marie and nodded. The queen smiled, "Don't say I didn't warn you, dearie~!"

"But… you… didn't…" Frankenstein teased back with a tiny smirk.

"I guess you're right, huh?" she chimed back in her sing-song voice. She hummed lightly before her eyes lit up. "Oh! I know! Let's talk about my salon!"

Frankenstein actually thought she was going to talk about something else, so this topic threw her for a loop. She giggled, "…Your salon?"

"Yes~! When we defeat Solomon, Da Vinci promised I can finally renovate it again! Erik is helping me do the planning and-  _ **Ohhhhhhh~!**_  I'm  _so_   **EXCITED!"**  Marie shrilled, and Frankenstein laughed. With all her enthusiasm, she didn't miss a beat with her massage. "But it's not just my room to enjoy, but everyone's! I always aim to showcase the best and keep people pleased, and what better way than asking input?"

"…Suggestions?" This sounded like more conversation participation than she had initially thought of. She'd feel terrible for turning down the conversation of the ever-generous Marie, but she was currently melted putty. Coupled with the amount of effort needed to speak fluidly, that meant she'd tire herse-

"Ah, but there's no need to overwork yourself for my hopes! That would be very inconsiderate of your masseuse!" Marie reassured, and Frankenstein glanced back curiously. "I'll just list a bunch of idea that come to the top of my head, and you can nod your head or say one-word responses~!"

That sounded much more appealing. She smiled and nodded as Marie gently pushed her fingers into her sides; She didn't think it was possibly to melt any further, but she did. The berserker managed to whisper and nod, "…Okay… Marie…"

"Great~!" the rider giggled as she happily assaulted the berserker's weakening flanks. "So besides expanding for more space, I was thinking maybe I could have some pool tables! Oh~! And that harp for Tristan! Maybe a raised platform for my lovely musicians? Ah! And a fancy bar like Maisie suggested! And the kitchen! The Kitchen should expand too so that they feel luxurious too! Ohhh~! And then the…!"

The berserker only giggled as Marie continued to list off ideas far faster than she could respond.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As she played with her glass of iced water, Frankenstein listened to Jeanne's lounge singing. The appetizers should be arriving soon, but most of the dinner guests were still up and mingling. She was left alone at her table since Da Vinci had requested Anton help her and Tyler with something. He'd been gone for only a few minutes, and though she could walk around and chat to pass the time, she would rather sit and relax.

Her lover had lightly persuaded her into choosing the off-shoulder, white sheath dress for tonight. It was a little fancier than she'd usually consider, particularly when coupled with one of her favorite silver necklaces. She'd even brushed her loose hair to look more elegant. Admittedly, it felt good to dress up every now and then, so she was glad she went with the idea.

"Hello, Fran! I heard you had quite the day!"

She turned her small smile towards Doctor Roman as he walked up to the table. Though her comfortable silence was stolen, she could not blame the kind thief. She nodded to him, "Very… Relaxing…"

"Sounds wonderful! Wish I could have a week like that sometimes," he commented as he scratched the back of his head. It's been more than a year, and he still tried to help out as much as he can; Even with the workload, he helped Gudao pacify her back when she first arrived. His efforts were endearing, and even if some continue to tease him, none could deny his dedication to Chaldea and humanity, nor the smile he usually wore when doing so. "Um… May I have a seat? Just for now! Da Vicni's late so…"

Frankenstein smiled and gestured to the seat across from him. He quickly took the seat and folded his hands together. "Da Vinci… late? …So… Anton…"

Roman sighed in exasperation. "I was forced to be her courier… They're finishing up, but I thought I could at least keep you company while you waited! …If you don't mind, I mean!"

"I don't mind…" she giggled again. She hoped Anton wouldn't be late, but she supposed it was only karma; She did make him come to work late. "…How was…your day…?"

"…Busy," he sighed and rubbed one finger. Her smile grew a little bigger upon seeing two fresh papercuts on the digit he subtly nursed; Paperwork was bad civilization, or so Altera loved to proclaim. "Tesla and Edison have been working harder though, so I can't really complain…"

"You're not… a servant…" she offered with a sympathetic smile. "…Regular… person…"

He paused quietly and looked at her, before chuckling lightly. "Won't stop me from trying… Ah! I forgot to check up on Magi*Mari today! Shoot! I need to do that after dinner!"

Frankenstein blinked, but giggled yet again at his well-known, strange delight. At least it kept him happy.

"Hiiiii~!" a voice chimed in during their temporary lull. Rena floated over beside their booth, making Frankenstein smile as it wiggled in the air. Ever since her creation, she'd grown fairly close with the little robot. Obviously not as much as Serenity, but they had a sort of kinship as 'creations,' even if the little metal ball was usually like a child on endless sugar; By their connection, she formed a friendly bond with the assassin too. She was even a model in one of her more recent flower field paintings.

She reached out with one hand and gently patted the robot on its chassis. Rena cheered, "Yay! Chassis pats!"

"Good evening! I hope she's not bothering you two." The assassin came into view, dressed in jeans and a lilac turtleneck sweater.

Frankenstein shook her head and smiled, but continued to pat Rena's chassis. "Not at… all…"

Serenity glanced to Roman and tilted her head. "Doctor? Will you be joining Fran and Anton instead?"

He quickly raised his hands in slight panic, "Oh! No, no! Da Vinci and I are certainly joining all of you! No change in plans, I promise!"

"You don't have to be so panicky…" Rena pointed out as she floated over to his face. "It's not like King Hassan is going to lop your head off or something."

"That stare makes me think otherwise…" Roman admitted with a nervous chuckle. Frankenstein giggled with the assassin as he shivered slightly.

Serenity turned to the berserker with a curious tilt of her head. "Where's your other half? Or Da Vinci?"

"Oh! They're at the resort with Marie and her sta-" Roman quickly slammed his hand over his mouth in sheer shock. He practically paled as the three stared at him, all while the gears in Frankenstein's head went into overdrive. Rena giggled as Roman slumped into his seat. "… They're both gonna kill me..."

Anton said they would be at the Robotics Hanger… which was nowhere near the resort. There were too many coincidences to not connect the dots at this point. She unconsciously fiddled with the heart pendant on her necklace as she slowly looked to Serenity. If the berserker attempted to keep her growing hopes down, just in case it wasn't true, Serenity did the opposite. "Hmm… I thought Tyler said he was joking, but he said he was having trouble keeping Anton calm…"

Frankenstein's smile grew, all while Roman grew far paler. Rena merely giggled as Serenity turned to her berserker friend and asked, with a tiny but growing smile of her own. "… Can I ask why you're dressed so lovely tonight, Fran? Did Anton ask you to?"

Frankenstein could no longer contain her excitement as she nodded eagerly. Serenity quietly squealed, but hugged her friend. "Awwww! I think this is it!"

"Judging by Roman's face… I think so too!" Rena noted happily as Roman soon sank out of view.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As they walked in silence, she could hear the sound of her heart hammering against her chest.

All the dots were connected, but still, she remained composed. Anton was always horrible at hiding things, but he had done a fair job this time. She was definitely blindsided until ten minutes ago, but now she struggled to remain calm. It took all her effort to curb her enthusiasm and anticipation as her white-tuxedo wearing boyfriend led her out of Club Cove and onto the boardwalk.

The sun was setting, but the celestial artist still painted the skies with orange hues that felt much more vibrant tonight; Maybe it was, or perhaps it was just her heart singing with rosy colors. Whatever the case, the sea looked gorgeous as he led her gently down the few access stairs to the sandy beach. Giggles escaped her lips as she noticed the rose petals that outlined a path. She was surprised the sand was firm, and they didn't sink; Likely one of the preparations made for them.

It was like walking on a carpet, if she wasn't already waltzing on cloud nine.

They stopped in an petal-outlined circle half way to the water, and he pulled her into a warm hug from behind as the sun reached the horizon. They still hadn't said anything, but Frankenstein couldn't help but giggle. A flock of seagulls flew across the sky in the distance. Their caws made the only sound that mixed with the gently lapping waves. In the natural ambience, the light strums of a guitar echoed from the boardwalk's sound system. She giggled in his embrace and glanced to him.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, and she hummed with barely-contained excitement as the first lyrics left the speakers. After loosening his embrace, he walked beside her, turned her gently, and pulled her close with one arm. She wrapped one arm around him and grasped his hand gently. They slowly swayed to the music, dancing slowly in each other's arms before they pressed their foreheads together. It was so painfully obvious this was it, but she loved it.

 _**~~Don't want to close my eyes~~  
** _ _**~~I don't want to fall asleep~~  
** _ **~~'Cause I'd miss you baby~~  
** **~~And I don't want to miss a thing~~**

They danced to the musical group's rendition of one of her favorite songs, a Jeanne cover she would have loved as her wedding song. Maybe they'd still use it, but as they danced slowly in the setting sun, she pondered keeping it a part of this lovely memory. With a fond smile, broken occasionally by an occasional, sweet kiss, she danced with him as the song finally faded away, no matter how long the moment seemed to last.

As they slowly stopped, she laced her arms around his neck, and failed to hide the loving expectation in her eyes. His arms gently wrapped around her waist. They smiled warmly at each other as she quietly waited for the speech she knew was coming. She quietly wondered if he might mess it up, though she'd only find it adorable from her dorky boyfriend. Maybe he'd nail it perfectly. Whatever the case, she knew she wouldn't forget a second of this already wonderful moment.

By the look in his eyes, he knew she knew, but that didn't matter.

"Impossibility is a funny word, isn't it? …I grew up hearing that word a lot, I just didn't think much about it until now," he began quietly, before he began listing off ideas. "Me being able to do anything else with my life… A person being born artificially… Time travel… An organization of superheroes…"

She remained quiet and listened to his strange little lead up. It's already nothing like she expected, but she found it charming in its own way; He wasn't stuttering with nervousness either! Oh, how far he's come! "...I don't know how many stars had to align to make it possible, but I'm happy they did. To create a person back then was an impossibility, yet you were born… You came to an impossible place where historical figures fight united to deny human extinction. You decided to stay, and I wish could have made our first meeting so much better…"

With a giggle, she playfully pinched his neck. He winced and smiled sheepishly. "I know… You forgive me, but I was stupid back then… Maybe as stupid as I am now."

Frankenstein smiled warmly. "You're not stupid."

"Theoretically speaking, I am for not asking you out sooner," he joked with an amused smile, making her smirk at him. He chuckled as he pulled her just a bit closer. "…I'm standing among countless improbabilities, and not questioning any of them… but I won't. I conclude I've become accustomed to impossibilities… which is why I have no issue reaching for yet another. If the impossible could become possible anywhere, it's Chaldea."

She waited quietly, yet impatiently, with her growing smile. Anton chuckled and glanced briefly at the sunset. "…I'm glad I came here by chance. I feel better here than anywhere else, but nowhere more than with you by in my arms."

Frankenstein blushed lightly as her boyfriend released his embrace. Even if she knew it was coming, and even though she tried to remain composed, Frankenstein still gasped with excitement as Anton knelt down on one knee. Both hands flew to cover her blinding smile as Anton reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, black box. He presented an outstretched hand, but she wouldn't jump the gun. She held strong and milked every bit of the moment happily.

"You're a heroic spirit, and I'm just a normal person… but I will _gladly_  be called stupid and reach for this supposed impossibility if it means spending the rest of my life with you."

Anton smiled up at her as he opened his hand and flipped the box open. Within was a dazzling silver ring, but it was the diamond within, custom shaped like a tiny flower, that brought the first tears to her eyes. Her smile was nearly as dazzling as the priceless engagement ring...  _her_ engagement ring. "Fran… the love of my life… will you marry me?"

"...As if I could say no to you!" Frankenstein couldn't hold it any longer. The sniffling berserker happily threw herself at Anton for a hug and shrilled,  **"YEEESSSS!"**

She crushed her lips against his, but he managed to remain kneeling as he held the blissful woman in his arms. Frankenstein's few tears of joy raced down her cheeks as she clung to him desperately. She heard nothing but the beating of her heart against his own as they held each other dearly. Their lips refused to part for an eternity, but she wished the moment would last forever longer.

To very brief disappointment a minute later, their lips parted, but they remained close as he gently wiped the tears from her face. She whispered, "You're the best."

"I'd argue you're better, dear, but I promise I'll continue to make you the happiest woman alive!" She blushed profusely and smiled as she glanced down at his hand, which still held the ring box. They stood up carefully, still embracing each other with one arm each as she reached for the box. She held it, and his freed hand plucked the ring. Their embrace broke apart briefly so he could gently slide the ring onto her finger where it rightfully belonged. Her smile never left her face, even as the sounds of clapping finally registered in her mind.

As he pulled her into another warm embrace, they looked towards the boardwalk where Marie and her staff were happily clapping. Medusa smiled proudly as she leaned against the railing in her own black sheath dress. The French Queen was crying lightly, but quickly began dabbing her eyes after Mozart offered her his handkerchief. Mata Hari whistled and waved with a camera, "I got the pics!"

They were joined by Da Vinci and Tyler, who stood by the beach stairs. The uniformed employee, also holding a small camera, flashed them a thumbs up as the battle-clad inventor swept her staff towards them. The sand shifted between the newly engaged couple and the boardwalk to form a sand-drawn heart with an arrow through it. The message 'Congratulations, Anton & Fran!' quickly formed within the heart, making the berserker giggle happily as her fiancée pulled her closer.

She glanced up at him and teased. "This was too obvious."

"M-Medusa said I did a good job hiding it," he chuckled sheepishly as he finally stuttered. "But I wanted it to be obvious at the end. I thought you'd like a romantic scene."

"You thought right," she smiled. The berserker definitely preferred this overt proposal over a surprise. It was simple, not overdone, but gave her lovely little goosebumps. "This was so sweet... I love you, Anton."

"I love you too, Fran." She giggled, and they shared another quick kiss before he smiled wider. "They placed our table among the flowers. I know you'd enjoy that."

"You would be right again~..." she confirmed as they gently rubbed their noses together, which made Marie and Mata Hari coo from the boardwalk. She lifted her ringed hand, letting it sparkle in the fading sunlight in all its majesty. She smiled lovingly at it, then at the man she'd live a wonderful life with. "…Any more surprises for your future wife?"

The small glint in his eyes made her smile brighter.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Boudica's dinner was exceptionally delicious, and made significantly more romantic thanks to Mozart and Erik's serenade. Though she relished every moment of the evening, her favorite was still how flushed Anton got as he thanked them all; Apparently it had taken Tyler and Medusa to ask for him since he was still a touch too shy and nervous to make the request alone. The berserker would definitely be sure to talk about all this with the rider at her next surfing lesson.

However, Anton had one last gift for her… or more specifically them.

The resort's spa had some private hot springs in addition to the public ones. These can be requested at any time, but Da Vinci had closed the entire place off for the evening to ensure total privacy. It made the little hot springs, just a big bigger than an average room, feel that much more isolated. With their clothes neatly stashed in the changing room, they rested in the waters by the small, spring-fed waterfall. Steam gently rose from the warm waters, making the stone-carved sanctuary fairly hazy.

A pool tray floated with an expensive wine bottle, handpicked by Marie, now empty alongside their wine glasses. Frankenstein leaned her head back on Anton's bare shoulder and sighed blissfully. His arms embraced her from behind, and she rested her own atop his. She smiled gently as one of his fingers gently rubbed her ringed finger. She turned her head and stared lovingly into his eyes. "Thank you for today. It was wonderful… you're wonderful."

"I try to be for you," he responded easily, and she felt the butterflies flow through her like it was the day he presented that flower to her.

The past few hours, the hot springs, and the wine ensured her cheeks remained flushed as she giggled. She lifted her hand out of the water to stare at the lovely ring, couple with the flower-painted nails. She smiled and mused, "It's so pretty... Where did you get it?"

"Da Vinci picked it up for me... Yes, sweety, it  _did_  take me a bit of my usual stuttering to ask." She giggled at his admission, and he squeezed her lightly. "I'm just grateful my boss was so helpful getting it… I can't exactly go to Jared."

She hummed fondly. "I have to get you a ring now."

"Whatever you pick, I'll wear." The woman passed a teasing look to him as she thought playfully about an embarrassing ring. He merely smiled. "I mean it."

"We'll see~…" she hummed lightly and turned back around. "Maybe I could ask Da Vinci to let you go in late tomorrow too?"

"She gave me off for tomorrow. I have an early weekend." The delightful response made her turn back to him, and he quickly pecked her lips as she turned. Her eyes twinkled, and a smile grew on her face. It turned into a tiny smirk as she raised a hand to gently reach for his glasses. She had been enjoying their relaxing bath and cuddle time... but she wouldn't mind being intimate once more on such a special day.

She gently took them off and discarded them onto the floating pool tray with a tiny hum. "…Is that so?"

Regardless how much hotter the springs were about to get, it would remain anchored in beautiful and tender affection.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Frankenstein giggled. "Yes… We did…"

"Oh  _myyy~!_  Already acting like newly weds~…! How daring and naughty~!"

The red-haired rider laughed louder in the rather empty kitchen; Lunch cleanup was already finished, and it was Friday, so dinner was at the resort later. That left them alone for her cooking lessons. An assortment of cooking utensils and ingredients rested before the apron-clad women. Since she was a touch lazy today, Frankenstein had chosen a matching pair of teal sweatpants and sweatshirt. Her teacher was equally casual in her simple red sundress.

"Good thing they filter the water~!" Boudica teased with a snicker as she watched Frankenstein mix the cake batter. "Trying to compete with Rama and Sita?"

"We… won't be…  _that_  bad…" she hummed. The berserker flushed lightly, but smiled back innocently.

Truthfully, she wasn't too far off though. The lovebirds struggled to leave each other's arms all throughout the night, their peaceful rest, and much of the following morning; It didn't help Medusa brought them breakfast so they didn't have to leave. By lunch, they were up and about. As tempting as it was for them to spend the entire day glued to each other, she had an afternoon cooking lesson. He took the opportunity to spend some time at the gym with Gudao and Mashu to work on his own goal.

Frankenstein showed her teacher the mixed batter. Boudica peered in with a keen eye and nodded happily. "Looks good so far, but just a bit more!"

"Okay…" Frankenstein smiled as she began churning the bowl with her spatula again.

Boudica smiled warmly. "You're going to make a great cook after all these lessons."

"I have… a great… teacher…" she complimented happily.

"The teacher is only half the recipe, though! You've got talent!" Boudica reassured, but then quickly sighed in exasperation. "I wish I could say the same about Gawain…"

She's heard occasional gossip from Marie, but she thought it was just exaggeration. "Is he… that bad…?"

Boudica sighed again and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't think it was possible for spaghetti to catch on fire..."

…But spaghetti was boiled. She learned that on her fourth lesson. How did he even manage to… "…On fire?"

"I wish I took a picture. Even Marie doesn't believe me," the rider sulked. "I never understood the idea of a cook yelling at his students until I saw that…  _ **sacrilege!**_  It took all my might to stay calm!"

Frankenstein withheld her laughter. Boudica cared a lot about cooking, so it was amusing to see her so dismayed over it. The berserker quickly came to love it too, even if it was done as a personal hobby rather than a Chaldean job. She even began looking around for her own personal apron on supply sorties.

Judging by Boudica's expression, maybe it was best to move to a different subject though. The rider helped make yesterday's incredible moment extra special, so the very least she could do was drag her away from a traumatic memory; She withheld another giggle as Boudica's eye twitched again. Frankenstein smiled, "Um… Boudica… Can I learn… pepper steak… next?"

"…Oh! Of course!" Boudica beamed, and the student giggled. "I could even show you some extra variations if you're interested! It's usually just some extra sides."

The berserker's eyes glinted, making Boudica giggle; Pepper steak was Anton's favorite meal, which they ate last night, so she was extra eager now. She probably wouldn't get many chances to cook for him, but she still wanted to know; She had more desire than yesterday to be a loving wife. Every now and then, she'd give another glance at the sparkling ring on her finger, and smile just a little bit brighter.

She was absolutely certain the moments from here on would only get better, but she now had another beautiful one to help plan.


	73. Fragment 72: To Be, or Not To Be?

Profound stillness filled the empty Roman Theater. Darkness shrouded the empty room, but a lone spotlight shined onto the stage. In front of the barely discernible silhouettes of the empty seats, Shakespeare stood beneath the illuminating column. His lavish, emerald battle attire shimmered under the light he had turned on himself; There was no one else in the theater to do it for him, nor watch him stand with barely contained enthusiasm.

Though the theater was empty, the legendary playwright could already hear the thundering applause and acclaim for his work.

It had been many months since inspiration finally returned to him. He was so engrossed in recording the majesty of mankind's current tragedy, that his mind had trouble thinking of anything else. Finally, something worthy broke through, and he pursued it. He recorded it onto paper, and gathered an acceptable cast of volunteers who were ready to perform his play. Though he too was an actor, he preferred if it didn't come to that.

Sadly, it often seemed like it would. Frustration appeared at every corner and coupled with countless delays that tried his patience like never before. It seemed like the play would never come together, but it did! Even if many servants remained quietly concerned over Solomon's supposed inactivity, he looked on the bright side and grasped that offered window. It may have taken longer than anticipated, but the cast and crew were more than ready for today's grand performance.

Soon it would be four in the morning, yet many hours still remained before their late afternoon performance. Regardless, Shakespeare stood enthusiastically with a firm smile as he gazed around the theater. It was a habitual act done before the debut of any major performance back in the day. It was a routine that could not be broken, for he never wished to go against it. It was his own way of exciting himself for his own battle ahead, one which he would gladly fight, so to speak.

"This above all… to thine own self be true," he recited and chuckled. "And it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man."

His masters were as understanding as Amakusa, and he appreciated that. Though he had technically agreed to help fight for humanity, in truth, he came only to witness that fight. He was a poor fighter, and an even worse hero, but if he could do anything, it was spin the grandest tales that must be told. They let him, and they allowed him to be who he was instead of forcing him into the fight; He was grateful, both at their consideration and their own tales of valor worthy as characters in humanity's grandest play.

For them and the other heroes, he could at least do what he did best: Entertain and raise the spirits with his world-famous writing.

Shakespeare blinked slowly, breathed deeply, and smiled proudly. He could hear the thundering applause, again, and though he imagined it was a vision of the future, it wasn't. It was simply the roars of the many spectators he entertained time and time again in the Globe Theater. Their roars of praise were embedded in his mind, a sound completely familiar and common to the playwright like calm rain.

He blinked again, and the empty darkness was shattered by a brief glimpse of a multi-tiered structure. Fans, both royal and poor alike, cheered and waved for the performance delivered solely through acting and literary skill. Memories of a time when he basked in monumental fame echoed in his eyes and ears, but it was an age long gone. Now, he was in Chaldea, standing on the stage of a new theater.

The time had finally arrived to put on a breathtaking performance once more.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 72: T**_ **_o Be, or Not To Be?_ **

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The applause died down, and Shakespeare opened his eyes, but he raised his free arm towards the gathered audience.

It was already four in the afternoon, and the audience was finally present. There had been no delays, nor any setbacks during the preceding hours. Everything had gone smoothly with Helena's help, and the battle-clad playwright could not have been more thankful. The time had finally arrived as he gazed once more across the filled theater… or as filled as it could get in Chaldea's understaffed state. When the time came to do another play, he'd hoped the new staff and possible future servants would help fill those remaining seats.

In his peripherals and line of sight, mostly masked by the darkness, he could still see the expecting gazes locked onto him. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, and Iskandar stared him down with small smirks near the theater's center. He glanced the masters' excited stares from another section, and Amakusa's already amused smile in another. Everywhere he looked, familiar faces waited to judge his performance, and he would not disappoint any of them.

If any could deliver a fine performance, it was William Shakespeare.

"The moonlight shines on grand Venice, where we lay our scene. The City of Romance, where young hearts sing in hopes of being answered! In hopes of finding love!" he began, in more modernized English than he would have preferred; Alas, much of the cast had severe issues remembering their lines if he hadn't… 'dumbed it down' so to speak.

"Pure intent and honest continuance… but alas, for what is love, but a war of hearts?" He whipped his olive cape dramatically in his other arm, and took a few steps to one side of the stage. The spotlight followed perfectly. Hundred Face's crew were better than he could have hoped, and were a primary pillar of his confidence this day. "For each who grasps the bosom of victory, another fertilizes ravaged fields on fading breath! Not all who reach have been kissed by fortune's lips!"

He quickly walked to the other side without missing a beat. "The rose of love is beautiful… yet marred by the thorns of strife, jealousy, and betrayal! Yet, even so, love makes us blind, for countless yearn to grasp the stem, uncaring for however much they may bleed!"

He had finally returned to the center, and flicked his favorite cape yet again. His theatrics drew some chuckles from the audience, but he didn't mind. "Among the lights of this fair city, our love story begins… Another tale of innocence and tragedy, where love threatens to run the waters red with one shade or another! A tale of love found and lost to the folly of man, who wished for nothing more than soothe aching hearts!"

With a proud smile, Shakespeare bowed as the lone spotlight on him faded away. The crowd applauded courteously as he quickly disappeared behind the closed red curtains. With his cryptic opening delivered, and the stage behind the curtains set, his enthusiasm remained high. He could hear the quiet talking from his crew and cast as they shelved their last nerves and prepared for the prologue.

As he quickly made his way backstage, Helena, who wore a strapless black evening dress, walked up to him as his actors took their places. Several of Hundred Face's identities made for great, voiceless extras when cloaked by his illusion magecraft. They didn't even need to 'get dressed' so long as he was there. The few Hassans, who looked exactly like sixteenth century dock workers, nodded to him as he nodded back. One of Helena's floating automata signaled to the rafters, and the curtains slowly opened.

While the lights faded on, and the extras began filing out onto the Venetian stage, Helena patted his cape-holding arm. "So far, so good! This will be great!"

"I'd prefer the compliment after everything goes smoothly," he noted, though still smiled. It was laced with the undercurrents of his lingering jitters. As confident as he was, he knew mistakes could still appear. It was not something he was unaware of, since it happened before… but he had dedicated actors back then. However, for a cast of mostly untrained volunteers, he could not argue they'd done much to meet his expectations.

"It'll be fine. Just trust everyone," Helena reassured, and he honestly did appreciate the gesture. He could only do so much now that the play started. She shot him another glance before snickering slightly. "Hans is going to say something regardless… You might as well accept his criticism now."

Honestly, that hardly bothered him, but he still chuckled lightly. Whether it was supposed to be another of her jokes or not, he didn't know. He was just glad he had supportive friends like her and Phantom, and truly felt terrible for scolding her on a few occasions. Regardless, they stuck by him, and it gave him that extra confidence he felt he needed today.

As the large, red curtain opened, he couldn't help shake the feeling something was going to go wrong.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The crafted play was short, but he wasn't expecting it to be his next Macbeth or Othello. It was a rather straightforward, one-and-a-half hour play with minimalistic dialogue when measured to his usual literary standard. It was done to be easy and accommodating for the volunteered actor group, and his three leads had mastered their roles better than he could have hoped. He had no fear they were going to make this play at least memorable, even if it wouldn't go down in history as one of his major masterpieces.

Perhaps it would, if only because of the fame of its actors and playwright… or maybe the number of subtle mistakes that he had the horror of witnessing.

"It's alright, Will. They're still going strong," Helena tried to reassure with a sheepish grin. "It was a simple mistake."

For some reason, one of the employee actors was told a new changing room had been put up; It was actually one of the makeshift rooms that needed to be opened in the previous scene. So when his leading actress opened it, she flashed the audience a nice view of a woman in her underwear. They played it off well since the room was supposed to be empty, and Mata Hari proved great at improvising on the spot. At least the employee wasn't completely naked.

That was just the biggest offense, however.

Shakespeare took long breaths to calm his nerve-wracked mind. It was only ten minutes into the play… Ten minutes, yet he had already seen six subtle mistakes! That wasn't even counting a few flubbed lines from some supporting characters. Although, truthfully, the meaning wasn't lost; It just sounded even less eloquent then it already was.

His anxiety, however, was rising as he clutched his theater cape like a security blanket.

Never before had he ever conducted a play with such a near-outright breach of immersion. He had a standard, and his cast knew he held it highly. For that standard to even be threatened frustrated him, yet that's exactly what happened with the changing room accident. "Ignazio" was made to be a serious tragedy, through and through. This love story was written with no jokes or quips… and yet the audience laughed a few times already.

At the moment, the new scene remained organized and on track despite a few slips. The scene depicted the busy Venice docks, where workers loaded and unloaded ships. Mata Hari scampered between the dock workers clad in a vibrant, aristocratic dress. Her face was distraught as she asked another worker, "Excuse me! Have you seen the Messina? It was supposed to dock here by now!"

"Haven't seen it, miss," the worker replied casually before she ran off to the next worker. The employee was supposed to have his mic cut there so his ambient conversation wouldn't be picked up… yet the mic was not shut off fast enough, and his next words were caught. "Wouldn't mind docking in her right now, eh, Captain?"

The audience laughed as his mic was finally cut, and Shakespeare groaned. The employee glanced backstage in apologetic fright and mouthed an apology. Helena just patted Shakespeare on the back again, "Calm down, Will… It fit well as a cat call. I don't think anyone thought it was a mistake."

"This isn't supposed to be funny…!" he managed to whisper out with growing indignation.

Honestly, he was impressed Mata Hari still executed her role perfectly without giving any heed to the growing number of mistakes. The assassin played the role of Liliana, who was the daughter of a rich merchant. Going from worker to worker, she was trying to find news about a specific ship. She finally stood and sobbed by an employee who acted as the deliverer. He had just revealed that the Messina sunk in last night's storm, and his ship failed to find any survivors among the wreckage. Ignazio, Liliana's secret lover and struggling opera singer, was dead.

"You have my condolences, madam..." The worker went back to his task, leaving Mata Hari to cry on the stage while several extras in the background kept the scene immersive. Back in his day, extras were an unnecessary distraction, but he wanted to explore that modern style. They'd been a wonderful addition… most of the time.

Shakespeare watched and attempted to calm himself as Mata Hari took center stage to begin her heartfelt soliloquy. She wiped some actual tears, that she was amazing at faking, and cried, "Ignazio! How could he… No! You can't be dead! It's a lie! After waiting for so many nights, praying for your safe return, you can't just leave me now! That's not how it was supposed to be! This isn't the happily ever after you promised me!"

On cue, the dock workers glanced to her, then each other, and quietly shook their heads. They went back to work, symbolizing the world coldly moves on without any real care. It was a poetic visualization Shakespeare appreciated; An extra literary movement to help enhance his work in subtle ways.

"You promised my ring when you returned, but the only gift I've received are these tears! To make a woman cry… To make her miss your smiling face! How could you do that!?" She collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Further behind her, several workers operated a wooden crane to help load the replicated tall ship. Mata Hari wailed, "You were no soldier! Death shouldn't have taken you from me! Why!? If one was fated to perish, why couldn't it be someone else!?"

One worker on the docks glanced to her briefly, but it was enough of a gap. The rope on the crane snapped and dropped its lone crate on top of the distracted extra. He fell onto the dock as the crate shattered on top of him; Thankfully it was an illusion-disguised Hassan that got hit as opposed to one of the few employee actors. As if it wasn't bad enough that the audience saw that, Shakespeare gawked at the crate's contents.

Mata Hari didn't even turn back to look… which was the only redeeming action in that moment.

Among the shattered crate's remains, and the other extras helping unbury the dock worker, was a pile of stuffed animals. Not only did they break immersion, but they were fluffy toys made in the likeness of Fou. Shakespeare could hear Fou's surprised yelps among the audience's laughter as he turned around in sheer disbelief. The black-suit wearing Hundred Face had been staring at the accident when she glanced over and flinched.

"Why were there stuffed animals in that crate!?" Shakespeare whispered as angrily as he could. "Why are there stuffed animals of Fou on my stage!?"

"I think Naomi and Medea were experimenting with a stuffed animal line…" Helena mumbled and scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

Hundred Face raised her arms in pure shock and surrender. "None of the creates were full! We checked all the props twice this morning!"

"That clearly wasn't empty, unless my eyes deceive me!" Shakespeare pointed incredulously at the group of dock workers. He looked back and felt his mouth fall open as the dock workers casually loaded another one of the crates with the stuffed animals like nothing happened. The fallen dock worker remained down and pretended to be unconscious; Shakespeare had declared if a mistake was made, it should be followed and improvised accordingly so the flow would not be ruined further.

Unfortunately, that bit him hard. Even if his face was now buried in his hands, his fingers remained spaced so he could stare in stressed horror. The other dock workers casually picked up their fallen comrade, marched him off stage while Mata Hari finished her aside, then quickly returned to work like nothing happened.

Helena rubbed Shakespeare's back as he groaned. "It's okay, Will… I don't think it went over that badly?"

Shakespeare turned to face her with one of the most incredulous stares he'd ever worn.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Barely seven minutes later, Shakespeare was glad this scene had no extras. It was only two of the leads, which meant very little chance for mistakes. He had gotten lucky that a few employees and his leads ranged from fairly talented to excellent actors. Helena said to chalk the mistakes up to stage anxiety or strange technical issues, but his irritation remained. Shakespeare knew it was likely the case, but he had his standards. It didn't help the practices in the past week had been fairly deceptive with their lack of mistakes.

However, this moonlit scene was going very smoothly. Perfect line delivery, acting, and blocking. It felt like he was watching a Globe Theater production again, and it made him smile proudly. His own worries were benched as he gazed from his favorite spot at the stage's wing, concealed by the dark curtain.

Arash and Mata Hari rested on a gondola in center stage, alone underneath a moonlit canal spun with the help of Helena's illusions. The stage looked like water, which further enhanced the immersion and production quality to an absurd level; It was funny to think he was content with just costumes and a few props in his former life. After tasting this new tier of production, there was definitely no going back for the playwright. He had fallen to spectacle creep.

Standing at the end of the boat, holding on to the oar as he stood proudly in his brightly colored military uniform. He stared at Mata Hari with conflicted eyes and spoke, "Liliana… Our parents arranged it, but I can still refuse… Ignazio was dear to me too, and I couldn't go against him in such a way."

"Vittorio… I… I'm not sure I…" Mata Hari began, but fell quiet as she stared away from him.

"I know. He was wonderful to us both," Arash affirmed. The archer was playing Ignazio's best friend, Vittorio, who was a famed war hero in the Great Turkish War. This scene took place three weeks since Ignazio's death, and served as a small turning point. "If you're unwilling, I could call it off."

"…That's what has me uncertain," Mata Hari admitted, which made Arash turn to her in surprise. "Ignazio wanted nothing more than my happiness… I would have wanted it to be with him, but that's no longer possible. He would have wanted both of us to be happy."

"But for me to just…! I wouldn't feel right marrying you so soon after his-!"

"If you don't, then I'll be forced onto someone else!" she quickly countered with concern. "I don't like it either, Vittorio… but if it's you, I at least know how kind you are. I can be happy with you! War may have injured your leg, but your noble heart was left unscarred… I'm certain Ignazio would have agreed this would be for the best... You were like his brother, after all!"

"That's what makes me hesitant…!" Arash admitted as he bit on his own thumb in thought. "Then… you honestly think we should…?"

"… I can agree to it. My father is desperate to save our family's prestige, so I'd rather it be my friend than one of the other nobles…"

Shakespeare stood at the sidelines quietly nodding in approval, which earned a pleased smile from Helena and Hundred Face. His eyes practically sparkled, for this is exactly what he wanted to see: Absolute, perfect execution of his writing. He could be satisfied with this. It almost made him forget the unfortunate mistakes in the rocky beginning, but it appeared that was behind them now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

His play's moonlit affirmation scene had gone beautifully, and this one was off to great start as well; There was only one potential issue that he occasionally glanced towards. It was one of the cartoon-like bushes Nursery Rhyme painted, which made this revelation scene a little cheerier than it should have been. However, it was not the bush that bothered him at the moment…

…It was Yedda, who was trapped behind the bush. She had volunteered to help set the stage, but her black dress got caught under the bush's supports somehow. No one had caught her trying to free herself in the rush until it was too late and the lights came back on. Thankfully, she hid behind the bush rather than dematerialize and break immersion with a shower of golden dust. All she needed to do was remain there quietly, which was easy for an assassin.

' _Sorry…'_  she mouthed again towards Shakespeare, but he merely waved it off. It was a mistake, but she was handling it very well while the next scene could play out.

The stage now resembled a forested part of the mainland, where Arash was accompanying Mata Hari back towards a port. It was a month after the previous scene, and it showcased how genuinely in love the two had fallen. Their arranged marriage looked brighter and closer than before, but the shadow of the recent past followed them.

A shadow named Ignazio, who was played by Phantom.

The cloaked man hid behind a tree and gazed at the engaged couple having a small break picnic. He stepped towards the audience as the lights dimmed on the rest of the scene. The spotlight faded onto him for his aside, "I thought my eyes played tricks on me… yet woe is me! Oh…! What lies before me is true! It shakes my heart with disbelief, but no, rage shall not enter! Vittorio is my brother, and Liliana my dear to be! To cast me out of their hearts so fast is inconceivable!"

Phantom of the Opera snuck to a closer tree, and eyed the happily laughing couple. "They laugh…! They're both so happy, as if I was not lost but weeks ago! My heart is thankful, yet pained! Soothed, yet torn! I must end this misery and reacquaint myself! They're happy, but they'll be happier when I-!"

A spotlight brightened on the picnicking pair. Mata Hari leaned in and pecked Arash on the cheek, making both of them laugh. Phantom threw a hand over his heart and gasped. He turned away in surprise, and his cloak brushed by a nearby bush... The bush Yedda hid behind. Phantom breathed heavily. "…My eyes… Do they deceive me again…? Did my love… Did Lilianna and Vittorio just…?"

Arash and Mata Hari laughed and giggled at the picnic, creating an ambience that echoed through their microphones. The woman smiled, "Sorry… You had a crumb on the side of your mouth!"

"Well, allow me to thank you for your consideration, my dear," he answered back before making a light gasp. "Ah! An offending crumb on your own! Allow me!"

Phantom watched as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, making her playfully flush and giggle. He leaned on the tree for support as he breathed painfully. "…I've… I've been forgotten so easily. Just like that… Vittorio is in my place… without any hint of remorse or regret! Was I just temporary? …Was I being used? How long have they been like this? When they came to my performances and sat beside each other, were they secretly…?"

A moment passed in silence, before Phantom punched the tree. Shakespeare nodded with a smile as the hard sound rang through the theater. Arash and Mata Hari looked over as he smacked the tree again in silent anguish. Soon, the cloaked man quickly panicked, turned, and hid behind the tree, making his cloak brush past Yedda's bush again. Arash stood up and drew his rapier, "Who's there!? A thief!? Make yourself known!"

Yedda sneezed, and Shakespeare gawked as the bush fell over; Phantom's cape likely had something to do with it. The child assassin was now a deer in the headlights as she looked around in panic. Some light cooing echoed from the audience as Yedda flushed and panicked. She scampered as fast as she could towards the back stage while yelling,  **"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

As many in the audience laughed or cooed, Arash and Phantom followed their roles. Arash smiled lightly and shook his head, then sheathed his rapier. He turned back to Mata Hari and sat down, "Ahhh… just a child playing around. Maybe she sought to spy on our love? Perhaps we were a little too open for her to resist, weren't we, Liliana?"

Mata Hari giggled. "You make it very hard for me to suppress my heart."

Even though Yedda was still quietly apologizing to Shakespeare, he merely reached down and patted her head; He was now severely impressed with his leads. They'd not only taken it in character, but improvised with the accident. Arash even transitioned back towards their real lines where they played it off as just a forest animal. Phantom remained behind the tree, clutching his heart and waiting for his cue to continue his aside.

Though it was another big mistake, it could have been far worse.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The play was nearly halfway over, and the mistakes had grown scarce.

Phantom paced on stage within the dim lighting. A garden of Venice was depicted behind him, made to serve an ideal spot for his character's newfound plight. Shakespeare would have nodded from the sidelines, with no doubt in his mind his good friend would ace this scene beyond doubt. It was just too bad they couldn't go with his original poetic wording, otherwise it would have been jarring to the rest of the play. Nevertheless, he made sure the soliloquy remained as dramatic and questioning as the many others in his famed works.

Dressed in fair linens, neither as a commoner nor noble, Phantom paced on set and brought a hand to his face. "…My hands are tied, and my feet refuse to move. A fair party… held in  _my_  honor… yet what is there to celebrate except my own remorse? Death could stare my way, yet I'd only feel ease..."

It was a scene Shakespeare designed to showcase Ignazio's turning point. He had seemingly lost everything, including his chance at stardom in an opera he auditioned for. The opera singer had unveiled his survival to Vittorio and Liliana in a previous scene. Since his relationship was secret, Ignazio had no chance with the now engaged woman; However, to mend the seams, Vittorio was hosting a party for his friend's survival. That did nothing to quell his inner turmoil, for Vittorio would not yield Liliana's hand to his best friend!

The scene would mark the resolve of true human emotion! Against difficult odds and dim circumstances, a true hero, tragic or not, would be called to action! Whether or not he was in the right didn't matter to him anymore, for he was going to fight for the last happiness that was previously within reach! In this scene, those lingering doubts would be erased, and Ignazio would pursue his love desperately in his distraught yet determined state!

…Yet doubts and suspicion remained in Shakespeare's mind as he scratched his beard and looked around back stage.

He had a hunch nearly all of these strange mistakes and technical mishaps weren't just coincidence; His cast and crew were not flawelss, but they performed marvelously in the past week. Even if it was possible stage jitters, there were some issues that simply couldn't be explained. As he strolled past waiting Hassans and preparing actors, he glanced in every nook and cranny in an attempt to suppress his inner skepticism.

"Something wrong, Shakespeare?" The playwright glanced behind him to see Chevalier d'Eon, dressed properly as a Venetian Captain. His inquisitive stare looked past the caster and towards the barrel he had recently opened. "They're empty. Asako did a third check a minute ago."

"Have you noticed anything peculiar, D'Eon?" Shakespeare asked with profound seriousness. There wasn't a hint of mirth on his face.

"In what sense? Is it about the mistakes?" the saber asked politely.

Shakespeare nodded. "I can't shake the feeling someone is trying to disrupt my play… If anyone would have noticed anything back here, I trust it'd be you and Asako."

As a former spy, D'Eon was a master of intelligence gathering. Even compared to Hundred Face, his eye was sharpened for anything that stood out unusually; Hidden info, items, or people were quickly spotted by the saber. It was that same skill with spycraft that made D'Eon an incredible actor, but he didn't need him to be one right now. Shakespeare needed someone to quell his anxiety over sabotage.

D'Eon shook his head. "I haven't seen anything in particular, but I'll keep an eye out. I know this play means a lot to your prestige. We all do."

Shakespeare sighed and smiled. "Thank you. Your loyalty to your charge is worth a scene by itself."

D'Eon chuckled lightly. "You already gave me a scene for it though… or my character, I should say."

Shakespeare perked up as Phantom's emotional cries tore through the auditorium. It made him grin, "Wonderful, Erik!"

The caster bid the saber a quiet farewell before he walked quickly towards his viewing spot. Helena would no doubt have good news for him, and the sound track of a loving couple was about to play! It would act as the final nail for Ignazio, who would steel himself and pursue Liliana even to the tragic end! Such sweet sounds of gentle and chaste romance would be like thunder that tore through the opera singer's heart! The mood of the scene would then shift to-

"Oh, heavens! _Yeesssss!_ **Don't stop!"**  That was definitely not the track they've been using for the past week.

Shakespeare, fueled by incredulous irritation, stormed towards the record player. The massive Hassan, who looked more like a power-lifter than an assassin, stared at the approaching caster. Concern and uncertainty emanated from the hulking man as he looked down at the angry playwright; It would have been comical, if the sounds of erotic passion weren't echoing from a lit window in the scene. Hundred Face quickly walked over as Shakespeare crossed his arms.

"Explain yourself!" he spat as angrily as he could without yelling. "This is not the track we've been using!"

"B-But it's the replacement track you left for me!" the Hassan quickly countered as he pointed at a sheet by the sound mixer. Hundred Face quickly began scolding the bigger identity while Shakespeare picked up the sheet of paper. His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

Change of plans! I've found a more suitable track for the performance. Use this instead.  
_~William Shakespeare_

It was written very elegantly, and to be fair, only he would be able to tell the difference. "…This isn't my handwriting."

The track came to an end, and while the audience was laughing, Shakespeare fumed. This was more than just coincidence now; Someone was trying to ruin his play's mood! To think, the culprit even sought to turn him against his own cast and crew too! This was unacceptable! To ruin a work of the great William Shakespeare was an unforgiveable act, and the culprit would pay dearly!

"Asako." Shakespeare's voice was so unnervingly serious, it was unrecognizable. Even Mata Hari shivered nearby. "I have a request for you and your crew."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ever since the crackdown, the entire backstage was under heavy surveillance. It put Shakespeare at slight ease, but he still remained vigilant. This was the first time his work had ever been threatened to such a degree, and it infuriated him; A playwright shouldn't have to deal with this! Luckily enough, and despite how rude he had been in his stress, his cast and crew did not hesitate to help.

Shakespeare was beyond appreciative, and he would find a way to reward them correctly. He could be adamant and strict with his work, but he was not a total slave driver. Without them, his piece would not have a voice, and these volunteers  _truly_  made him proud. Even with the play seemingly under siege, they acted accordingly and as strictly coached, and they would deserve more than praise after this.

He'd figure out what later, for his own enthusiasm was peaking at the party scene. This was one held a personal gift that might have seemed a bit shoehorned, but he wanted it. Shakespeare wanted the audience to know, even with the previous scene's acting, that his friend, Phantom of the Opera, was a beautiful artist that deserved recognition. Of course, the playwright would still take plenty of praise and credit for constructing this wonderful piece too.

The party scene was held in Vittorio's private gardens. It had been a small festive scene, where Vittorio introduced Ignazio to Captain Farlono, played by D'Eon. The Captain was a secret fan of Ignazio's singing, but his glory-seeking, second-in-command beside him was indifferent. Though Ignazio acted courteous and refined, small asides and unseen glances showed the singer's newfound animosity over the betrayal. It wasn't until it was just Ignazio, Vittorio, and Liliana remaining under a makeshift sunset that everything finally exploded.

"Ignazio, please! It's not like that!" Mata Hari urged as she stood between Arash and Phantom.

"Then what is it like, Liliana?" Phantom asked incredulously as he pointed to her. "What is it like to run so quickly to my best friend!? To toss me away like a used rag!?"

"Bite your tongue! She did not toss you away so readily!" Arash barked back, but Phantom's glare ignited further.

"As if you are one to speak! Did our friendship amount to nothing, vulture!?" Phantom yelled as he took a step forward. Mata Hari stumbled back in distress, and Arash held her close as they stared at the angry man. "Look how readily she seeks comfort in your embrace! Not two moons ago, it was mine that held you dear! Yet now those eyes have lost the warmth for me! They look elsewhere for fairer winds!"

"We didn't have a choice! We thought you'd perished, and my fathe-!"

"Ne'er before has your father's opinion of me stomped on our blossoming flowers!" Phantom decried.

Helena muffled her giggle from backstage as Shakespeare nodded his head continuously with shimmering eyes. "Feeling better, boss?"

"It's as if they're pouring more energy to makeup for earlier mishaps!" Shakespeare practically swooned with delight as he smiled towards Helena.

"Maybe they are?" the smaller caster hummed as she glanced around at the gathered cast and crew. There were excited murmurs as the argument on stage reached its eerie crescendo, but Phantom's voice didn't raise further; It lowered hauntingly. Helena smiled, "Let's see what you've been hiding, Erik."

Shakespeare grinned. This part he ensured was woven into the mix, even if it caused him a potential ribbing from Hans later. However, he did want to delve into the idea of a 'unique monologue.' It would be an expression of the heart, and one last song from the fallen songbird to convince his lover to return! At the same time, it would open the eyes of many to the quiet, introverted, but very talented artist that Shakespeare thoroughly believed in.

This was a critical moment: If there was any part of the play he didn't want to go wrong, it was this impassioned moment.

"If you have nothing more than churlish prattle, then take your leave, Ignazio!"

"… I see, Vittorio… Our friendship is but a memory on forgotten shores…" Phantom stood with his back to Mata Hari and Arash with eyes closed. "…If I may… My parting words, in hopes my voice may remind you once more."

The sound system began to play. Shakespeare counted his lucky stars it was the right track. Though this was no musical, the song was chosen and lyrics modified to serve as a cryptic, hidden message to both of them. It was no mere swan song for Ignazio, but a promised threat. The recording by the musical group, finished well before the show's debut, sounded perfect on the system. All that remained was his friend's faultless touch.

_**~~Nessun dorma!~~  
~~Nessun dorma!~~** _

Helena's mouth was already slowly opening with shock as quiet whispers ran rampant among the gathered backstage crowd. Shakespeare retained his smile and nodded proudly as Phantom turned around to face his fellow leads, singing in a pristine opera voice. He downplayed it so much, but Shakespeare found it rather poetic that the famed phantom would have such a powerful voice.

_**~~Guardi le stelle che tremano~~  
~~D'amore e di speranza~~** _

His heart was beating, and his eyes scanned for anything that was amiss; His paranoia proved wrongly placed. Everything was going well, and Phantom sang to a surprised and still audience. Mata Hari and Arash were doing a fair job keeping their incredulous expressions, though Shakspeare had to wonder how astonished they were too. This secret had been kept the whole time, but the delivery to all of Chaldea should prove fruitful.

The rather simple and quick aria reached its crescendo, and Shakespeare was relieved. Nothing had gone wrong. Nothing was out of place. The saboteur was foiled by the vigilant watch of the cast and crew, which allowed his friend's key moment to shine brightly. Phantom sang perfectly through the last notes, and no matter how many times Shakespeare heard it in secret, it still gave him chills.

 **~~All'alba vincerò!~~**  
~~Vincerà!~~  
~~Vincerò!~~

Phantom held the last note with arm outstretched towards Mata Hari and Arash. He held it even as the recorded orchestra played its final notes. He ran out of breath, but ended the song flawlessly as the music concluded. As soon as the recording ended, the theater was plunged into darkness to allow the scene change. Without missing a beat, Hundred Face's crew began setting up the next scene as the leads quickly left the dark stage.

They did so under an applause so loud, Shakespeare could barely hear his own thoughts. He grinned proudly and recited, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."

And so, it was finally placed upon his friend.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though the pivotal declaration scene had gone so well, the perpetrator had taken advantage of the cast and crew's distraction. D'Eon and Arash's characters were having a small scene at the Venetian canals, warning about the increased activity of Turkish spies. Ignazio was hidden in an alley, listening in as ideas churned in his mind, which would be depicted by an aside. It had been going swimmingly at first, until one of the ambient gondolas floated by on its wheels…

…with one of the crates clearly showing a Coca Cola advertisement designed like an era-appropriate wanted poster.

The playwright heard the audience laugh yet again at something else, but he was too busy searching around backstage with available crew. It's been the fourth time he's checked various props. The gondola had been checked before it even sailed on its makeshift, hidden wheels, yet the advertisement somehow appeared in a five-minute gap. Someone was doing something, and at worst it was secretly one of his own crew.

"Shakespeare! This changing room door is still locked!"

With narrowed eyes, Shakespeare turned rapidly, which caused his held cape to flutter dramatically. He and Hundred Face quickly walked through the obstacle course of props and scenery to reach one of the many changing rooms. The battle-clad Zayd rattled the doorknob again, but it didn't budge; Any actual force, and he would likely tear it clean off. The male identity looked to the playwright and offered him the door. "I thought you'd want to see for yourself. There's no response on the other side."

"I don't sense anything either," Hundred Face mused as she crossed her arms. Discontent to squander time, Shakespeare reached for the doorknob and rattled it. The representative identity took a step forward. "Please, allow me. We're experts at infiltration, after all."

Shakespeare nodded. He stepped aside as Hundred Face quickly materialized a lockpick. With speed and dexterity, she nimbly disengaged the lock and tried the knob again. The door nudged open, and Hundred Face nodded to Zayd. She took a step into the lit changing roo- Clang!

A bucket of ice water fell onto the Hassan, making her slam a hand over her mouth to stifle her yelp. Shakespeare was far enough away not to get splashed, but he still stared in shock as Hundred Face looked at her soaked clothes in irritation. She glanced into the empty room and fumed. Curious, Shakespeare took a few steps closer and looked within. He quickly spotted the offending note on the mirror, which was the only thing he could see past Hundred Face.

" **Thanks for taking the Ice Bucket Challenge! :D"**

Shakespeare narrowed his eyes and his frown deepened. This changing room was used by some of his lead actors for a quick change of clothes, and wet clothes could have potentially set them back. He was silently grateful Hundred Face took the hit instead, but it was now clearer than ever: The saboteur was not letting up.

"I'll fetch you a towel… and keep my eyes peeled," Zayd quickly stated before running off.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Relax, Shakespeare. Deep breaths…"

He did as Mata Hari told him, but it did very little. He had walked away from watching the play, if only because tiny mistakes kept occurring, but no one could find a culprit. He had begun to think it was a giant conspiracy to get back at him for being so adamant and strict during practices. But was it? They had been so excited and enthusiastic in the past few days knowing how ready the play looked to be. Now it was one tiny incident after another.

The regally dressed assassin, waiting for her next scene, sat beside him on a chair. In front of them, scattered amongst the props, some of Hundred Face's identities played cards or kept watch for him. He glanced at them as Mata Hari rubbed his back soothingly. He chuckled dryly, "…So this is how tragedy feels..."

Mata Hari blinked with bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

It didn't really need to be said, especially when next to a beautiful woman with such a tragic life: His own was successful, and rather unmarred. It was a quaint existence where he basked in fame and fanfare for most of his latter life. His younger days were rather uneventful, and when combined, few could argue he lived predominantly ideal years. Though he loved the tragedies in his later days, he never did experience a true one.

Today changed that. Though it could be seen as peanuts for most, to a famed playwright… the utter failure of a play was damnation! He had put forth all his effort in his past life to prove Greene wrong, and that he was not just some upstart crow; Shakespeare grew into an iconic name in theatrics through ambitious and persistence. Yet, it is only now that he gained an audience many playwrights could only dream of: A theater filled with legendary heroes.

To screw that up was a scar upon his grand name, one that he could never live down… nor even  _think_  about happening.

Yes… This was probably trivial to most, especially to Mata Hari. Then again, he supposed it was a destined retribution. How many times had he spun lies and crafted circumstances to fit a better tale? How inconsiderate had he been to others, who he saw in his outright excitement as mere actors in a story that must be told? With a growing tragedy upon his shoulders, it was only now that he understood even a mere grain of what others endured.

He was a weaver of stories, yet they lived tales far more tragic by any comparison. This was just karma for seeing their accounts so casually. However, karma or not, he wasn't going to give up! He'd ask his crew to search further in hopes of discovering the culprit. Even if the performance was now marred by scars, he could at least ensure the finale went as planned. Resolve partially renewed, Shakespeare shook his head and chuckled lightly, "It was nothing, Mata Hari. My tongue ran from my reach."

She seemed unconvinced, but still smiled reassuringly. "Okay… but if you need to vent, I'm all ears. Feel free to make one of your monologues! Even in that crazy English!"

That cheered him up a bit, and he found himself genuinely chuckling. "Do not tempt me, Liliana… You pry at the lock of Pandora's box!"

"I know, I know… but if it makes you feel better, I'll gladly do it!" Mata Hari smiled and giggled. Sometimes, she was far too kind for this world. "This is one of your master pieces! You shouldn't be all mopey about it even if things are going wrong! Just look at everything that went right!"

That was true. A lot had been left untouched. He nodded, and she mused out loud with a finger to her lips. "Although… It is a little weird all the mistakes seem so well timed..."

Most of it had gone right, and the on-stage mistakes were curiously orchestrated with the dialogue or circumstances. It was definitely not coincidence, but it made him think hard. Whoever was doing it wasn't just making random strikes like the ice bucket; This was a crafted sabotage whenever an incident occurred on stage… but why?

Mata Hari looked up as Hundred Face waved her over. "…I gotta go! Please cheer up, director!"

Shakespeare chuckled, and discarded his thoughts momentarily. "Then keep giving me a performance that will do just that!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The stage was set like a nighttime alley, and an aristocrat stumbled his way down its length. The dressed employee moved down the alleyway, drinking and slurring all the while. Behind him, Phantom followed with Vittorio's gifted sword on his belt. He snuck from cover to cover as the drunken noble stumbled towards the middle of the stage. As he reached it, he laughed blissfully and turned around. "I knooow you've ven folloween meh, theeef!"

Phantom stepped out of the shadows as the spotlight illuminated him. He was cloaked in dark rags and appeared as an assassin with a glistening sword. He faced the noble, who had a notable and loud stance against Vittorio's heroic exploits. To kill him and plant the sword meant the perfect framing for murder. It was made even easier since the noble was drunk, and could not tell who he was.

"Tryun ta zurpriiize meh, are ye?" the noble slurred as he drew his sword.

As he did, his pants fell to the ground. The audience laughed, but he made no move to pull them up; He did a good job of hiding his surprise even as Shakespeare gawked at yet another mishap. If it were another's play, he would have laughed at the literal depiction of the idiom, but it only reaffirmed his belief; This culprit engineered these mistakes accordingly to change the mood.

Maybe it was Nursery Rhyme? She did hate tragedies, but he didn't think she'd make a campaign out of this…

"This is nothing personal…" Phantom murmured as he charged the man. The drunken noble fought back valiantly, even with his pants down. Phantom lunged, but the noble made multiple sidesteps. Even encumbered, he fought well, but the scene was turning far funnier than it should have been. The audience was laughing and clapping as the employee pulled off an incredible display of finesse in his handicapped state.

Finally, their rapiers locked together, but his opponent managed to disarm the lead actor. In response, Phantom headbutted the noble before he could go for a strike. The aristocratic employee stumbled backward, and nearly lost his complete footing. Thanks to the pants at his ankles, he wavered, but kept mostly upright. He nearly toppled over, but he swung his arms to keep himself upright.

Phantom, who followed his coordinated blocking, dove for his discarded rapier and grabbed it. He spun around and blindly lunged to impale past the employee's chest… and prodded the bent over man's behind by mistake. The employee quickly straightened and yelped before he collapsed onto the ground. As Shakespeare designed, Phantom then hurried over and mutilated the body with several mock slashes, even as the employee remained in fetal position on the ground.

Phantom discarded the blade beside the whimpering man, and shot him an apologetic look the audience couldn't see. He panted, "What have I... I… I've really done it! …I've… killed another for love…!"

The rest of his soliloquy about the sinful path of vengeance went smoothly, even as some audience members chuckled at the pants-less, acting corpse on the stage. When Phantom finished, he stared at his shaking hands, then looked around quickly as yells echoed from both sides of the stage. Phantom ran from the stage as the lights dimmed further. The audience clapped as the thinner, black curtains closed to change the scene, which allowed Phantom to quickly murmur an apology to Shakespeare before running back towards the downed employee.

Shakespeare groaned into his hand; At least that was the only part that poor soul had to play.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Panic filled the stage's depicted manor. There is a warrant out for Vittorio's arrest, which would easily lead to his execution. Liliana had decided to run away with him rather than leave the shamed hero to his doom like Ignazio hoped. As the pair bickered on stage, arguing over whether or not it was right that she did so, Shakespeare had been called over to investigate a potential problem.

Hundred Face blinked. "So you're telling us…"

The employee who played the drunk noble in an earlier scene, nodded with a slightly flushed face. "Yup… I think someone spiked the refreshments."

"And Yedda wanted to have a sip of this…" Hundred Face sighed as she glanced towards the offending offering.

Shakespeare stared blankly at the punch bowl, which wasn't supposed to be there to begin with. It sat among water bottles atop a table, newly placed by a bunch of catering robots. It was only supposed to be water and some light snacks that wouldn't cause any potential speech issues. Instead, catering had curiously brought in a punch bowl, and an alcoholic one at that. It was a good thing the first person to take it was an actor who was already finished.

He glanced over to Helena, who monitored the play by his chosen spot. She glanced back to him, as he motioned to the punch bowl curiously. She shrugged; Clearly she didn't place the order for it. It seemed the perpetrator wanted his cast and crew to get the after party started a little earlier than anticipated.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Shakespeare stated to the employee, who nodded quickly in response. "Asako. Please make sure someone monitors the punch bowl. I don't want my actors getting tipsy just before the finale."

"Of course. I'll get one of the free Hassans to… Uh…" she trailed off as she stared at the punch bowl, then the playwright. "Shakespeare…? What are you doing?"

Lifting the ladle up, he stared it and nodded. Shakespeare then poured some of the punch into a glass. He swirled the drink slightly, put the ladle back, and lifted the glass to Hundred Face in a show of cheers. His expression remained humorlessly blank as he shrugged. "…Partaking in an early drink."

"…May I ask why?"

Shakespeare shrugged again and let out an exasperated sigh. "The way things ought to be heading…I believe I'm going to need it to stomach the finale…"

He threw his head back and downed the first of a few drinks to calm his nerves.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Strangely, there had been no mishaps during any of the final setup scenes. The finale had finally arrived, and it made Shakespeare even more nervous; The sudden calmness in the preceding scenes almost guaranteed a storm was about to hit. This was the critical moment of any tragedy, where the end was met with emotional tears and heartbreak. If laughter were to consume the audience, his play would ultimately be seen as a failure.

Previous incidents  _might_  be plausibly passed off as dark comedy, but not the finale.

He watched as the tragic scene was set, with a hand unconsciously covering his mouth as he attempted to placate his stressed state. In these final moments, Liliana was now seen as a criminal for helping the wanted Vittorio escape. They ran for the docks on a cloudy, dreary morning, pursued by soldiers until they tried to hide in the gardens. Liliana just finished a monologue to convince Vittorio not to surrender himself for her sake; She would not live through the guilt.

Though the guards were all gone as they tried to escape, a sword-wielding Ignazio stumbled upon them.

Phantom stared sympathetically, yet sternly, towards the surprised pair. "…You're lucky I'm the one who found you, Vittorio."

"Ignazio! Oh thank goodness, you have to help! Vittorio's been framed!" Mata Hari exclaimed as she ran up to him. "Please! You have to help us!"

"…And why would I help a felon who's betrayed me?" Phantom asked coldly as Mata Hari froze. Thunder roared overheard on the cue to signify a distant storm. He stared past her at Arash, who remained where he was. The archer had a bandage wrapped around his right wrist from an earlier struggle, and he gripped his rapier in the weaker hand. "He doesn't appear as a hero anymore… Just a lowly spy. Are you certain you weren't made a fool, Liliana?"

"I'm no spy! They have the wrong idea!" Arash yelled, but winced and grabbed his wrist. "Ignazio…! I've done you wrong! I know what I did offends you, but you must beli-!"

"Don't tell me what I must do, Vittorio!" Phantom snapped back as he took a step towards him. Mata Hari jumped in the way, and Phantom's eyes flashed with pain. "…Why!? Why do you still defend this criminal!? Do you not know what he's done!?"

"He hasn't done a thing! He's not the culprit!" Mata Hari challenged as she kept her arms spread wide like a makeshift wall.

Shakespeare was so engrossed in the scene, and worried over what might be hampered, that he nearly missed the tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Helena's relieved and pleased smile. She nodded to him, "You can rest easy, Will. We've found the culprits. Care to see them for yourself?"

Suddenly the scene became a lot less interesting to him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"… Lord, what fools these mortals be…" Shakespeare recited with narrowed eyes.

They were up in the rafters as Arash and Phantom began their sword fight below. Among dozens of lights and special effect props, catwalks crisscrossed the dark ceiling of the theater, both backstage and above it. It was hotter thanks to the active lights, but not unbearably so for any of the operating Hundred Face identities. They moved about, focused on their tasks even as the backstage mystery finally came to a close on the central catwalk.

A grief-stricken and helpless Mata Hari cried on the sidelines below, but Shakespeare's gaze remained locked on the tied-up Nobunaga and Mephistopheles, who sat back to back in their restraints. Helena's spell-forged ropes were taut, and restricted any form of plausible escape; It was a powerful lockdown spell developed after drawing inspiration from the Chains of Heaven. It held the two battle-clad servants well.

Shakespeare glared at the concealment capes sandwiched between their backs as one of the currently jobless, lanky Hassans motioned towards unused lights that hung further away. "We found Nobunaga hiding among the rafters, playing with one of them. It was some sort of bomb."

"Mephistopheles tried to stop us, but we had numbers," another Hassan admitted behind him and Helena.

As he stared at the offenders, the playwright huffed. "I shall concede this… Your pranks lacked their usual crass. Why the consideration?"

"Them? Make so many well-placed schemes?" At the sound of a third voice, a servant materialized on the catwalks, making a few Hassans gasp. Shakespeare's eyes narrowed as Merlin came into view, wearing his own concealment cape over his glowing, white battle attire. Thankfully, they were behind the top curtains, so the famed mage's glowing wardrobe wouldn't attract attention. "You know they couldn't do so many eloquent pranks alone."

Mephistopheles and Nobunaga glared at Merlin. The warlord huffed, "Are you forgetting who I am!? I didn't bring the Imagawa to their knees with a  _simple_  plan!"

Merlin merely waved her off, and met Shakespeare's incredulous gaze as he asked, "Is there a reason a fellow countryman sought to sabotage my work?"

"Just a whim, and a test of my little alliance with these pranksters," he admitted freely with a wave of his hand, and an irritating smile. Shakespeare wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but he knew there weren't many in Chaldea who could manage that against the mighty Arthurian legend; He definitely couldn't. "Relax… I wished to make the pranks interesting, but not destroy your play. That's why I removed the invisibility enchantment I gave these two… They crossed the line too many times. At least Angra played nice."

"The ice bucket and the punch?" Helena asked, and Merlin quickly nodded his head.

"That was not part of my plans… only clever, tasteful additions that were timed with the script," the magus noted with a proud smirk. He gazed at the glowering Shakespeare, but offered a reassuring grin. "Relax, Shakespeare… There are no more planned! Your ending will go as scheduled!"

"…Arturia spoke highly of your deceptive ways." Shakespeare scoffed. Truth be told, Shakespeare was just as playfully deceptive when the need arises. That's why he usually got along really well with Merlin… and perhaps why he was so blind as to think that would make him immune to the man's pranks. He'd gone months without being a target, yet now he had been betrayed. He felt like an actor in one of his tragedies.

He pointed towards the lights without a hint of his usual, lively attitude. "And the lights? I was told there was some sort of bomb involved?"

"Ah! I had them replace some unused ones with confetti bombs for the curtain call!" Merlin grinned happily, and Shakespeare's expression lost its sharpness. "You see, I felt a little bad for doing it to your play, but I ran out of friendly targets! After everything I put the knights through, I can't bring myself to prank them again… Joking, surely, but not my crazier pranks! So! As slight recompense, we made confetti bombs to rain cheer as celebration!"

He hadn't expected that much from the fellow caster. Over the rare early-morning conversations they had at the library, he'd gotten to know Merlin a fair bit. They'd talk like eccentric friends, or so Medusa and Helena often described it. This was the first time he actually got angry at him, and for good reason; He used one of his plays as a hotbed for pranks, no matter how well-timed. Confetti was barely a bandage on the irritation…

…but at the very least, his tragedy's ending would have its full impact. Shakespeare, at a loss of how to feel, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "…You promise nothing bad is going to happen to my ending?"

"For the sake of our budding friendship and fun chatter? Yes, I can absolutely promise that!" Merlin reassured with a fair nod and a genuine smile. He motioned to the stage below as Phantom, using dirty tactics, finally gained an edge over Arash. Thunder clapped, and a fake, illusionary rain began that heralded the tragic end. "As planned, your three leads shall meet their end before the Captain arrives."

Shakespeare stared down with growing relief at the scene. Ignazio will lunge at Vittorio, but Liliana will leap in the way to stop him. She will take the hit, and an enraged Vittorio will kill his former best friend before falling into despair for what transpired. As he crumpled to the ground in horror, the glory-hungry second-in-command would find him and execute the fallen war hero in front of his troops; It would be clear to them he had killed more innocents in a murderous rampage.

Obviously there would be his usual, beloved dialogue as it happened, but that was the gist of it: Love brings the three of them to their deaths, but who was right, and who was wrong in the end?

In the newfound, comfortable silence, his smile grew as Merlin and Helena joined him at the catwalk's rail. Phantom finally disarmed Arash and kicked him to the ground. Soon he'd start his last monologue about love and betrayal, which would Segway into… into… Shakespeare's eyes narrowed. Without the clashing of blade's below, he finally heard it: There were ticking sounds coming from somewhere nearby. Merlin and Helena looked to him, equally confused as they turned around.

Some of the lights were definitely ticking, and Mephistopheles looked to Merlin and smiled deviously. "…It'd be a real shame if one of these bombs went off early."

"You didn't pull the spell off us early enough, fluffy caster!" Nobunaga cackled.

Merlin paled, but Shakespeare was faster than lightning. Swiftly yet silently, he tuned out every sound except for the nearest offending noise. As his olive cape flapped like a flag, the playwright ran and maneuvered between any lightning crew. He bee-lined towards the false light that hung with a cluster above the stage, but it was out of reach! The closest Hassan was too focused operating a nearby spotlight, but glanced up as an anxious Shakespeare stopped beside him to eye the ticking device.

He glanced back to Helena and Merlin, but they had gone to two other lights to diffuse them. A barrier formed around one by Helena, and he should ask the same for this… but if he yelled, the crowd would hear! With his play at stake, he acted quickly and on impulse. He took his cape off his arm and scrambled over the catwalk's safety rails. The surprised Hassan kept the spotlight focused on Phantom, but gawked.

Shakespeare, with one arm grasping the rail, leaned out and covered the offending cluster of three lights; He didn't know which light it was, so he had to cover them all! The cape fell over them, and just in the nick of time. The three bombs detonated, though the ones within the barrier were completely silenced.

He breathed in relief as a Hassan operating the thunder sheet rumbled the device to help mask the sound. The adjacent lights sparked and flickered, but that could be passed off as lightning. Even though he cursed at the tiny bits of confetti that leaked out from the cape's gap, it appeared he nearly completely suppressed the bomb.

"The rain should hide those little bits…" the nearby Hassan noted, and Shakespeare let out a long breath of relief. It didn't last long. "Uhh… Is your cape fireproof?"

Before he could ask, he blanched in horror. The sparks! He'd been so concerned about the confetti that he hadn't considered the situation well enough! Though one was fake, he just threw his linen cloth onto two heated lights and trapped what was essentially tinder beneath it! Coupled with the sparks-

Shakespeare turned back to his beloved cape, which was quickly engulfed in flames. He panicked, but acted swiftly as he sent the telepathic message.  _"Asako! Fire! Hurry! Dim the lights and disconnect cluster 3!"_

Thankfully, he had the best crew he could have hoped for. Barely a second later, thanks to the lead identity's swift speed, the lights that flooded the stage slowly dimmed. At the same time, the offending cluster was shut off. A Hassan ran over with a fire extinguisher as Helena coordinated efforts telepathically. Although his leads continued their verbal and physical battle below, they were clearly unaware another battle raged above.

As the thunder sheet roared louder at her command, Helena signaled for the Hassan to douse the fire. Shakespeare clung to the rail as the fire extinguisher roared to life, dousing his fiery cape and ending the threat, but the playwright could not breathe easy. His heart hammered as he eyed the blinking smoke detector, but Helena had suppressed it with a bounded field. The noise from it wouldn't penetrate the field… but it would still activate the localized sprinkler system.

Helena and Merlin were swift to respond. As fast as they could manage, they disabled the specialized sprinkler systems for the rafters; They worked similarly like fire extinguishers due to the lighting. Unfortunately, there was a tradeoff, which caused Shakespeare's heart to sink into a sea of despair. By focusing on the specialized sprinklers, the actual water sprinklers hung beneath the catwalks, out of sight, were free to turn on.

Shakespeare stared down at his actors as the heavens opened up.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Kyu, kyu?" "Wow! They're going all out on this finale!" "Actual rain for added effect! That's brilliant!" "Trust Shakespeare to put on a good show!"

Even as the lead actors were doused with an actual downpour, the audience didn't seem concerned. Arash, Phantom, and Mata Hari hid their surprise well, and stayed in character. Thunder clapped above, and the lights flickered in turn, but Phantom kept his glare aimed at Arash as he scrambled backwards on the ground. "Ignazio! Stay your hand! If I am to be executed, let it be by the court!"

Blinded by betrayal, vengeance, and lost love, Phantom's character was already lost to madness. He wouldn't think straight. It was a moral lesson crafted by Shakespeare about the tragic consequences for the extremes of human emotion. Phantom laughed almost maniacally and strode towards him faster. He raised his blade up high as Mata Hari screamed. "Ignazio, stop! I beg you! You'll never forgive yourself!"

Since her words fell on deaf ears, Mata Hari ran towards them… but the polished wood stage was now really,  _really_  slippery. Combined with the special shoes, the woman quickly lost her footing. She stumbled towards them and yelped, which caused Arash and Phantom to momentarily break character to stare at her in surprise. In her failed attempt to right herself, she fell onto Arash instead of body blocking for him.

Phantom stared in outright shock as Mata Hari and Arash's lips crashed together. The crowd murmured and wooed as Arash and Mata Hari's dumbfounded shock faded away. They pulled away for only a brief moment, but quickly closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. They didn't break away, nor did Phantom's sword come down as it should have. The supporting leads merely kissed passionately as Phantom's expression shifted between surprise and theatrical outrage.

The lead actor was clearly at a temporary loss, but he covered it well as the kiss lasted much longer than anyone could have anticipated; It clearly was more than just acting.

Slowly, his sword arm lowered as the two finally broke apart. Another thunder clap echoed from above, but the two held each other gingerly before they gradually snapped from their reverie. Phantom remained in character, making troubled gestures and pacing to draw attention back to him. It bought the pair time to refocus and stare in concern at their potential attacker.

Phantom stared at them as the sprinkler systems slowly faded, but the illusionary downpour increased to mask its absence. His expression had fallen from disturbed to dismayed. Shakespeare watched from above, confused at how his lead actor was going to manage to get this back on track; Mata Hari needed to die first, but she was now clearly in Arash's arms! How would his friend manage to improvise the newfound event without it seeming contrived?

Whatever he chose to do, Shakespeare believed in him.

"I… I am wreathed with pain! Angered that you would dare commit such an act before my own eyes!" Phantom roared, but his expression couldn't take on the anger from before. Instead, to Shakespeare's growing dismay, he looked defeated. The sword fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground beside him. "…But… alas… I see now… What you have for each other may not be mistaken... and nothing I scheme shall ever steal that…"

"…Ignazio…" Mata Hari mumbled, but Phantom quickly shook his head. And let out an estranged cry.

"No… Say no more! You've shown me enough!" he countered as turned away from them. The clattering of footsteps and armor heralded the arrival of the second-in-command and his troops, who were also soaked thanks to the sprinklers. There must have been serious confusion backstage. Shakespeare groaned into his hands, because they came on the correct, but mistaken cue: Phantom's pained yell.

"What's going on here!?" the employee yelled, but Shakespeare wasn't quite sure if it was in character or not.

Phantom, surprised and at a sudden loss, looked between the newly arrived officer and the acting couple still on the ground. Silence fell over the stage in confusion that thankfully felt like theatrical tension. He glanced back as the employee approached, and then made Shakespeare's mouth drop wide open. Phantom dropped to his knees, grabbed the fallen rapier, and charged at the employee. Mata Hari gasped as the shocked officer was quickly impaled in a mock fashion.

The employee gasped in disbelief and stared at Phantom in total shock. "What…!?  **What are you doing!?"**

" _Sorry about this... please go with it…"_  Phantom whispered before he glared into the eyes of the employee. "I'm making things right!"

He withdrew the sword, and the employee crumpled to his feet as the accompanying soldiers looked at each other in surprise. Mata Hari gawked, and nearly stumbled with his words, "Er-! Ignazio! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Liliana! If one loves truly, then the heart will smile through whatever pain it suffers… just to see that joyous smile! I …have made a grave mistake in my rage… but I correct it here!" he declared as the soldiers turned to each other. In mutual agreement, they drew their swords and slowly approached Phantom. "Vittorio! Take her and run away from here! Make her happy in my place… or I will haunt you till the ends of time! Go before my heart changes its tune once more!"

Shakespeare stared in dumbfounded distress as his play quickly fell to pieces… and by his trusted friend no less!

The betrayal! The outright betrayal was so painful it raked at his heart! This raw emotion made his heart beat with pain, but he could not tear his eyes from the train wreck. The playwright could only cover his mouth and whimper as Mata Hari quickly helped Arash to his feet. He didn't even bother listening to the parting dialogue as Arash and Mata Hari scrambled out of the gardens, hand in hand.

Phantom was left alone against five soldiers. The employee on the wet stage watched on in total shock, though the audience couldn't see. Even Phantom looked at a loss of where to go next, but he masked it as uncertainty for his odds well; His improvisation acting was marvelous, yet it destroyed the playwright's ending! The soldiers closed in, and Phantom gripped his rapier uncertainl-

"Stay thy blades, soldiers!" The men looked behind them as the soggy D'Eon entered the stage. Shakespeare groaned into his hands as the saber marched past his troops and towards Phantom, but his own sword remained sheathed. He glanced down at the fallen employee and nodded before turning back to his troops. "Ignazio is no criminal, nor is our people's hero, Vittorio! The latter has been framed… by this man!"

To Shakespeare's horror, but Helena's amused giggles, D'Eon didn't point to Phantom. With his hand motioned toward the acting-dead employee, the saber smiled towards Ignazio. "There has been a grave misunderstanding, but corruption rested higher than anticipated! To think my trusted second was a Turkish Spy who attempted to sow discord in fair Venice! His crimes end today, thanks to you, Ignazio!"

This… this didn't even deserve words! Shakespeare stared in total incredulity as the two reached an improvised conclusion, and shook hands at center stage above the fallen employee. Though he was at a loss of words, Helena couldn't help giggling nearby. "This feels like the ending of Casablanca!"

Though he was too stunned and heartbroken for words, Helena and Hundred Face clearly rallied the crews to act appropriately. Spotlights grew in intensity to mimic a sun coming out of the clouds. The two actors finished their improvised conversation, and slowly walked deeper into the staged garden, away from the audience.

The main red curtains slowly closed behind them as the lights finally faded, plunging Shakespeare into darkness as he stared at the stage in doubt. A happy ending, done with what looked like Deus Ex Machina to boot... and his chosen lead had been the perpetrators.

Hans would never let him live this down! He was in a total stupor at the outright betrayal as Helena rubbed his shoulder. "Come on, Will. I don't think the ending was  _that_  bad. Neither did the audience! Listen to them!"

He glanced up as the dim catwalk lights came on and the crew cleared the stage for the curtain call. Though distressed at what transpired, he heard it. The loud applause and cheers from the audience. It was genuine, and not some forged mockery like a consolation prize. It confused him greatly, but at the same time it filled him with growing relief.

Chaldea genuinely enjoyed it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Shakespeare watched on the sidelines as one by one, the cast made their way onto the stage to give their bows. He looked in bewilderment, relief, and lingering despair as his remaining actors, obviously still soaked, quickly filled the stage. They took their turns bowing to the already standing ovation, which was the sight that reignited his hopes and happiness. Finally, it came to the main actors, and he finally managed to clap instead of staring. D'Eon and the employee bowed to the audience and carefully backed up on the stage to allow the leads to come on.

Mata Hari and Arash ran towards the center spotlights, holding each other's hand as the crowd roared with cheers and woos. They stood at center stage, laughing brightly and bowed. Before they could back up, Marie's loud cheering yelled over the audience.  **"Kiss him again, Masie!"**

" **Kiss him, mama!"** That was no doubt Paul's happy yell.

" **Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"**  a chant slowly grew among the standing crowd, though it was mostly women at first. By the time the children happily joined in, the two had smiled at each other, shrugged, and quickly leaned in for a brief kiss. They laughed as excited whistles echoed from the audience, but they stepped back to allow the main lead to take the stage.

Phantom walked onto the stage, but slowed his pace as the cheers doubled for him.

The astonished assassin looked around with a growing, bright smile as he reached center stage. He unconsciously raised a hand to his heart as a few in the audience threw roses onto the stage. He managed to pluck one from the air as it was thrown, and he held it to his face in surprise. A soft smile grew on his face, coupled with glistening eyes. Though the tears didn't form, he chuckled happily.

Shakespeare found himself grinning, mostly for his friend, who now wore one of the brightest smiles possible as he waved and bowed to the roaring crowd. However, he sent an apologetic glance to the playwright, and then motioned to him with his hand. The rest of the on-stage cast quickly followed suit, and before he could do anything, Helena pushed the eccentric caster towards center stage so a spotlight could quickly lock onto him.

"Get out there and soak in that praise, William!" Helena yelled happily as she clapped.

Stumped, Shakespeare strolled towards center stage. Uncertainty and dismay quickly faded as the sounds of the crowd, now cheering for him, blotted any negativity out. His pride swelled, and his steps became more confident. His signature grin quickly stormed onto his expression, and he laughed happily as he waved to the audience that now began chanting his name. The roses were thrown again, but he merely stood at center stage and glanced about happily.

Some confetti bombs exploded overhead, and the vibrant specks floated down; He felt like a winner, more than he ever had.

Was this how some modern playwrights were rewarded after every performance? This was wonderful! Truly worth for the great William Shakespeare! He grinned and waved, basking in the glory of a finished play. Though it didn't end the way he wished… and though he thought the results were a tragedy made for him… he now saw how wrong he was. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and they clearly loved his play regardless.

" **Thank you! Thank you!"**  Shakespeare cheered among the applause he loved so much.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Shakespeare actually felt relaxed after all that chaos. Cleanup and drying of the stage was being handled by the robots. Merlin, after a surprisingly sincere apology, was helping Okita pick out the punishments for Nobunaga and Mephistopheles. With no other unfortunate matters to attend to, Shakespeare was free to enjoy the pre-dinner after party for his production.

Still dressed in his battle attire, though with a newly re-manifested cape, he sipped on his refreshing, tropical drink. He stood on the boardwalk, though close enough to the railing to look over the beach. Several servants and employees set up small picnic spots while the vast majority mingled with his cast and crew on the boardwalk. A flock of seagulls flew overhead, and a light breeze blew past as he wondered who the next person would be to congratulate him on his accomplishment.

There was nothing quite like basking in the afterglow of a production, even if it could have gone much smoother; He'd still call it a lesser masterpiece, because he was the one who penned it, after all. The masters had complimented him, as had the clothing department after he thanked them again for their assistance. Even Gilgamesh and Ozymandias gave small amused smirks, though sadly not much more. Perhaps he should ask for their real opinion, but not before he talked with his friend Sanson abou-

"Not quite the tragedy I've come to expect from you, Caster."

That calm yet amused tone brought a quick smile to the playwright's face; He didn't even need to turn around to know who approached. "Amakusa! I was wondering whe-"

Shakespeare turned around and froze with growing exasperation. Amakusa stood in a black formal suit, but it wasn't the smiling priest that locked him up. He was accompanied by Hans, who snickered at him in his little blue suit. The deep-voiced caster chuckled, "Yes, Shakespeare… quite the contrived ending you chose to showcase. For Ignazio to be snapped out of his madness so quickly… What was your inspiration for that redeeming moment?"

"Perhaps he also had a change of heart," Amakusa teased, which made Hans nod his head theatrically.

"Ah! I see! The work reflects the heart of the writer indeed!" the small caster snickered as he turned back to Shakespeare. "Still, would that warrant such an abrupt ending? I expected more, but I suppose all the comedic moments beforehand helped lighten the impact, but it remained a touch too jarring. What made you decide to mix comedy and tragedy to such an extent?"

He tried to get a word in, but Amakusa spoke first. "I think some worked fairly well. I liked little Yedda's cameo."

"The pants-less fight could have been concluded better," Hans noted with a growing smirk. "I feel as though the joke was… forced into the wrong spot?"

Shakespeare groaned, and his two companions laughed at his expense. He knew it would be coming sooner or later, but that didn't make preparations any easier. Shakespeare shook his head as Hans waved it off. "Take a the few ribs… I know those weren't supposed to be there."

Of course he did; Hans was the proofreader! Shakespeare sighed, "It would have gone smoother had Merlin not acted. My cast and crew were commendable!"

"To be fair, Shakespeare, you shouldn't have expected everything would go according to plan," Amakusa noted with an apologetic smile. "This  _is_  Chaldea, after all."

Those words were a little tragic and poetic coming from him, to be honest. He wasn't going to point it out; Shakespeare was the one to inform the ruler just what happened after the end. He hadn't taken it well… and he would admit he was to blame for Amakusa's attempt at a grail. It had been yet another of his little workings, if only to see if a sequel could be written for the ruler.

That project had long since been closed, however. Their friendship grew stronger instead, but Shakespeare had shifted all his efforts onto the real story of Humanity's survival. Amakusa's near betrayal would just be another poetic side story to supplement the real one. He still wondered if the former master still had any secret schemes or ideas, but if he did, he hid them well behind genuine dedication to his promise to the masters.

Shakespeare smiled at his white-haired friend and shrugged. "I concede so… I shall keep it in mind for my next masterpiece!"

"Why not a true comedy then? A return to your roots?" Amakusa suggested with a smile.

"At least the laughs won't ruin the mood then," Hans added with a tiny smirk. Nearby mingling residents curiously gave their group a little more room, but he barely noticed.

He dared to say that idea actually sounded fair. He'd been so obsessed with tragedies that it practically drove him to contrive events. He was known for much more than the big dramas, for his name even held histories under its fame. If he wrote a tragedy now, and a history for Chaldea's future success, then a comedy would make a nice addition. He chuckled, "So it shall be! A new comedy for the ages!"

"Just hope that writing wall is easier to climb this time around," Hans pointed out, which made Shakespeare shake his head while Amakusa chuckled. "But I presume that will be months from now… Until then, we have a true history about servants that has suffered from neglect."

"In between my own rendition of the  _real_  bestseller," Shakespeare reminded. "Thanks to the depth of this dramatic story, this will be my longest work yet!"

"Will it be sold alongside my portrayal?" Amakusa jested. Though Shakespeare noticed the ruler's eyes look behind him on occasion, and not at him, he ignored it. He merely nodded proudly and summoned a book to his hand. He was very pleased that his memory was great, otherwise rewriting the entire countenance would have been a nightmare; That didn't stop him from taking creative liberties, of course. It must be dramatic and compelling!

He waved the book happily before dematerializing it. "Of course! I, the great William Shakespeare, don't plan to stop at  _one_  new work, you know! I'm a famed writer, and the world shall be graced by more of my words! They will be happy my pen still writ-"

Shakespeare yelled in shock as ice cold water was dumped over him. Amakusa and Hans barely controlled their laughter as the soaked playwright turned around in shock. There, his three leads stood with amused grins as they placed down an empty barrel. Phantom had dressed into one of his favorite black tuxedos, but Mata Hari opted for a far less formal yellow sundress. Arash followed her lead with a teal Hawaiian shirt and white board shorts.

"Sorry, Shakespeare, but you're one of the only ones who didn't get wet!" Arash exclaimed with a chuckle.

The crowd laughed and clapped around them as Shakespeare found a new sly smile, and aimed it at Phantom. "Erik… you've betrayed me twice this day."

He had been very apologetic after the curtain call, but Shakespeare merely waved it off. He was content, and he had grown very, very impressed at Phantom's control as an actor and improvisation ability; He'd definitely be a lead again. With how much the crowd loved the rather rough ending, he couldn't bring himself to even hold a grudge for his friend. All was even, and he'd leave it as water under the bridge.

Still, Phantom bowed again. "Forgive me, Will... I just got caught up in all the excitement again."

"Good, good! As it should be!" the playwright laughed with encouragement. "I'm only upset Helena didn't receive the same treatment!"

"Is that what you think?" Mata Hari asked, and he turned to her. He found his smile grow a little bigger upon seeing how close she stood to Arash, and the archer's own hand gently holding hers; There was no doubt Paul might be getting an adopted dad soon. He liked to believe he, or his play, had a played a fateful hand in that little revelation… even if most in Chaldea suspected it was only a matter of time. The happy assassin stared out towards the beach. "She should be getting hers right about now."

Shakespeare turned to the beach and grinned as an army of Hassan identities, all of which were armed with water guns, chased after a panicking Helena. She was barely getting away, even if she abandoned her heels already. Obviously the assassins could have closed the distance on the caster, but it was obvious they were enjoying every second of the hunt. Even as many laughed, he could hear Tesla and Edison's mirth bellow over the crowd.

The ringing of a ship's bell heralded the salvation of many hungry stomachs. Kiyohime's voice called out, "Dinner is ready, everyone~!"

Though he was now thoroughly soaked, Shakespeare looked around happily. This was not quite how he pictured this day to go, but he had come to terms with the events. It could have been far worse, but his prestige remained thoroughly intact. Even though he wished for tragedy, there had been a unique outcome, one which even he could accept as he eyed the newly formed couple. Though there was poetry in human struggle, he had been reminded, yet again, that happier tales could be just as captivating.

With such a vibrant cast, Shakespeare genuinely looked forward to witnessing the happy ending to humanity's dark tale.


	74. Fragment 73: Old Habits Die Hard

"One more whiskey for the road, Tesla?"

"That'd be great, if you'd please," he responded evenly as he placed the empty bottle on the salon's bar. Most of Chaldea has already settled into their seats for the evening as robots floated out of the kitchen doors with appetizers. One deposited a small garlic bread basket on the counter as the uniformed Sanson fished out a large whiskey bottle for the inventor. Tesla glanced over at the warm food, which tried to tempt him with its dazzling aroma.

Even if it was Leandre's famed garlic bread, its whispers could never move Tesla; He'd eat it only if he felt like it, and tonight wasn't a night for it.

Standing perfectly postured in his navy blue suit, he waited patiently as the only present barkeep returned with the bottle. He glanced to Mata Hari by one of the tables, who was happily spoiling the children with an early dessert. The archer allowed himself a small smirk of amusement before he looked back and gently whisked the bottle off the counter.

"Should I just add it to your tab?" Sanson asked lightly as he picked up a glass to shine. His calm eyes suddenly glinted with amusement. "…or Edison's?"

"I could do without an added headache tonight… so my own," Tesla chuckled back as the assassin nodded in confirmation. "Take it easy, Sanson."

"That applies more to you, Tesla."

The inventor chuckled again and strolled away. Jeanne began a new number, and it was even more upbeat than the last one. Chaldea's musical selection was more jubilant tonight since an employee had her birthday today, but he would not be celebrating. For the most part, he hadn't celebrated much since the end of April. He gave a rare allowance to certain special events, like the rather humorous play just a few days ago, but that was it.

Those moments were few and far between. Even sleep was a far-flung concept, though truthfully, it had always been. He had prided himself on being able to live off very little sleep in his past life, so this summoning often felt like too much of a vacation. With no actual need to sleep to maintain his body's health, he was free to commit as much time as he wished to any chosen endeavor. For now, it was less for his few private interests and significantly more to the greater dilemma at hand.

Chaldea had yet to find Solomon's location, no matter how much effort he seemed to commit.

As he exited Salon de Marie, and started walking towards the Command Room, he primed his thoughts for the night ahead. Like clockwork, his mind hummed to life as calculations and permutations zipped across his mental sight. He would go over it all once again, like he did with many of his inventions and experiments, in an attempt to find a path to a solution. However disheartening it was that an answer eluded them, he knew trial and error was just one of the painful quirks of scientific theory…

…and if there's anyone who knew quirks, it was Nikola Tesla.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 73: Old Habits Die Hard** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Anything on this run?"

"Third sweep and still zero inquiries that match the given specifications," the robot chimed back as one of its eyes gazed at the inventor.

Tesla sighed and nodded. "We'll go to ten on this variation. Once complete, stop the sweeps, and highlight any different quotients for comparison."

"Understood. Estimated finish will be approximately one hour."

A symphony of beeps, clattering keys, and other sounds mixed with bright screens that ran rampant with compiled data. Outside the massive windows, Sheba hummed and twirled within its specialized housing. The blue globe was spattered with tiny, dim red lights that signified the many more possible singularities that it was able to detect thanks to recent upgrades. It was a marvelous invention for humanity's preservation, ironically crafted by secretly malicious hands that sought to bring ruin.

It just needed some new tweaks, and still more at this rate to better detect planes outside the standard space time continuum. The given clue of Solomon's whereabouts was helpful guidance, but not as specific for any worthwhile scientist to rely solely on; It was the equivalent of standing in the middle of Africa, asking which was is Istanbul, and receiving a simple point of the hand without a compass bearing. They knew it was in a given direction, but without more specifics, trial and error was an imposing nightmare.

However, it was nothing new to an inventor like Tesla. Was it difficult with what information was provided? Certainly, but not impossible. Impossibility is simply an obstacle that must be climbed. How many previous inventions were deemed impossible before they were gifted into the hands of man by intelligent individuals? Indeed, impossibility was relative, and only separated the average minds from the truly motivated geniuses like himself.

For the Tesla, who revolutionized technology with a power previously 'rooted' in the realm of the gods, this task would just be another accolade.

Still, he was getting admittedly pressured, and for fair reason. August was a few days away, which meant half a year before the timeline was extinguished. If he had all the time in the world, he knew, without any doubt, his genius would produce the necessary results. However, the rush was obvious, and the importance of meeting the deadline absolute. Time was against them, and he wasn't the only one getting a bit antsy.

With hands akimbo, Tesla gazed around the control room. Every day, the Leyshift and Science Department employees who assisted with the search would be helping him until dinner. They would often be joined by Roman, Da Vinci, and one of two other servant colleagues working to solve this dilemma. At nights it was different, where one of the other intellectual servants usually aided him. Tonight, it was only a large group of specialized robots who kept him company, but that was alright.

Although, it might not have turned out that way if he wasn't so adamant that the acting director get actual sleep.

It was motivating to see a human do so much and worry even more, but Tesla had seen more than enough to draw a line for Roman. He had heart, but in the earliest of days it made him do some very questionable decisions to keep up his actions. As one of Chaldea's first servants, he'd seen full well just how determined Roman was to assist, even if it meant pumping himself with drugs to keep him going.

Upon finding that out, Tesla had quickly slammed his foot down on the matter.

It was one of the rare times he actually berated the hardworking man. The archer always despised the use of drugs, and what they did to the mind. Those days were long gone, but Tesla knew the recognizable fidgets from Roman. He was worried, and he would be here tonight pacing back and forth if it wasn't for him; It was a good thing Tesla had a lifelong habit of working to the dead of dawn and appreciating every minute of it. This was something he was used to, so he'd continue to do it in Roman's stead every night without regret.

A flash from Chaldeas snapped Tesla from his thoughts. A robot beeped, "New anomaly detected in the core timeline, Mister Tesla. Malignant class singularity."

Tesla's hopes quickly deflated, but he held firm. A malignant singularity was also a fair priority, and usually provided a higher potential yield on rare supplies or valuable artifacts. It was not something that could be left alone too long, but it was sadly a result from the usual, background scans. "Which era?"

"Thirteenth Century Common Era. Anomaly location in the British Isles."

"Something to do with Magna Carta then…" Tesla quickly surmised before nodding. "Mark it for observation. We'll inform the Doctor when he arrives."

The robot beeped again, and Tesla was more than happy for their fatigueless contribution to humanity's survival. There'd been a lot of jokes that humanity would be enslaved by artificial intelligence among the modern scientists, but Tesla actually theorized that'd be plausible. If modern humans were as 'lazy' as he'd come to believe, then it's a far different, and more concerning, era than he would have appreciated. He wouldn't despise them like Gilgamesh did, but it only offered further support on his personal belief on the necessity of eugenics.

However, that was his personal belief, and it wouldn't stop him from trying to save humanity as a whole. Despite how decrepit it may have become, he would not abandon them. They were merely led astray, and they could be brought down a proper path. Despite how much troubles he's had in his life, he was at least an objective realist who understood things could change if given the chance.

All they had to do was ensure the current equation didn't end in absolute zero to make it possible.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In the past few months, Tesla's free time grew scarce, but his post-breakfast relaxation period was a mental necessity. It served as a small window to refresh his mind and prepare himself for the day's long rigors. There was no effort involved slipping back into his old routines, though they admittedly didn't have much control over him than they did in a previous life; Back then, this obsessive-compulsive disorder of sorts had dictated his every action.

These days, it was more like little habits that he did out of nostalgia and consistency, rather than being a slave to impulse.

Thus, Tesla stood in his room, which appeared more like an archive. It wasn't a mess that one would expect from a stereotypical lab rat, for he held high hygienical standards. Simplistic oak bookshelves covered every feasible wall. He had very few pieces of furniture, which initially included only his necessities: The standard bed, the regular table and chairs for guests, and a desk for him to continue research notes. With the help of Helena's scolding soon after she arrived, a couch and some forms of 'living decorations' were added.

After a refreshing shower, Tesla finished putting on another one of his formal suits. This one was simple and black, without any unnecessary frills, but with every ounce of standard sophistication; Even the shoes by the door were carefully and perfectly shined. He was always adamant about how people dressed when presenting themselves in the workplace, though he'd learned to keep his opinion reserved in Chaldea; It usually only led to a fruitless argument here. Was it seriously that bad to believe others should dress with class?

He closed his closet door, and smiled as he heard the soft cooing of his roommate. "Hungry?"

Following another coo in response, Tesla glanced towards his room's only real addition he'd appreciated. A brass stand rested beside the couch, topped with a fluffy white pillow. Nestled on the soft accommodation was a lone automaton, forged in the likeness of a pigeon. However, Helena had been thoughtful enough to copy the design and behavior of a homing pigeon, all without the accompanying mess that came with pets.

Regardless, Tesla wouldn't have cared if he had to clean up after the bird. It was a nostalgic image from his later years, where he had a pigeon that endeared him. He'd lived a single, celibate life to preserve his natural genius, but at the end of his life he still found love of a different sort. He had been wrongly quoted as saying something more, but this was not something many would understand without proper context. He didn't even care if others mocked him as 'falling in love with a pigeon,' which was a disgusting misnomer of the full truth.

It was a voiced expression that was best described as a profound appreciation for another. The original pigeon, who often visited him before it passed away, had taken a liking to him. A bird that often mated for life tried pairing off with him, which had been an endearing discovery; For an animal to appreciate a human to such an extent was simply eye opening, but he appreciated the gesture. After living so long in isolation and loneliness, it was an act he could not ignore, and so loved the bird in appreciation for what it has done.

Now, it was a companion in his new life, just like Helena had her Colonel Olcotts. Tesla walked to his desk as the pigeon flew over in anticipation. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Grace."

As he reached for his desk' drawer, the pigeon hopped to the side and gently pecked at his hand. He smiled at it, reached over, and gently petted its head. He opened the drawer with his other hand and pulled out the specialized bird feed, followed closely by a small double-dish tray. After pouring some food for the bird, he took a nearby water bottle and filled the other side with the cool drink. Content with its gift, the bird cooed lightly as Tesla put away the feed and took a seat.

"Eight-forty…" Tesla hummed to himself as the bird ate before him. He still had over an hour until he headed back to work.

With that in mind, he committed himself to yet another habit from his old life. After closing his eyes, he gently curled his toes. He released the tension, then curled them once more. The process was repeated again and again, but he would not stop until he reached a hundred. Upon its completion, he believed his brain would operate at maximum efficiency possible, which meant this was one of his more necessary routines… or quirks, depending who you asked.

It was hardly his only little quirk forged by his previous OCD, but one or many Madam Blavatsky loved to tease him about. His resistance to touching hair, having a certain number of napkins when he ate, and time specifications on when things needed to be performed were just some of many. They were compulsions he had no control over before, but they were more like habitual impulses in this summoning. He wasn't sure why it no longer controlled him, so to speak, but it wasn't something he'd argue.

After the hundred toe curls, then he could finally start one of his own private intellectual hobbies. "What do you think I should do today, Grace? Sudoku? The Mount Rainier Puzzle?"

He'd have liked to do some difficult board games like Ticket to Ride, but being time crunched meant some sacrifices were inevitable. Perhaps another time he could do some mentally exciting games with others again; Playing Anomia with Da Vinci and Roman was up there on his favorite activities list. Despite being a diligent worker, Chaldea's relaxing atmosphere had made small dents in his dutiful resolve.

For the most part, though, he was as hard working as ever.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

While Sheba still spun, maintenance was being completed on the deployment system today. With the advent of a third master, the current deployment spaces were rather limited. Thanks partially due to Merlin's rather vaguely explained yet obvious workings, Chaldea was able to support much more servants in the field than before. This meant deploying a larger number was also a bigger possibility, but the upgrade had been delayed for a long time.

After the seventh major singularity, no one wanted to risk the deployment system being down when Solomon could strike. Back in June, the number of deployment spaces was finally upgraded by an entire team plus two for the master and her adviser servant. Though it was still less than the original forty-eight master spaces, they decided to do more routine maintenances to ensure everything worked fine; It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Cable ties, please~!" Da Vinci requested.

"Of course, ma'am," a nearby robot responded as it offered the long items.

After glancing to the control room, where Edison was busy trying out new possibilities on the scans, Tesla looked back at an adjacent floor panel. The battle-clad Da Vinci hummed as she fiddled quickly with dozens of cables and embedded processors. Each space sat atop a mess of technology that few would understand; It even took him some time to understand its true complexity. It only got more convoluted when magecraft was added.

He looked down at his opened space, and gazed at the mass of wires and computer equipment. Thanks to reinforcement and precautions, there was no worry the panels would collapse and destroy this valuable equipment, but there was no harm checking on off days. Upon hearing nearby grumbling and hissing, Tesla suppressed a chuckle. "You alright over there, Babbage?"

"As alright as I can fathom being with all this  _improper_  technology…" the behemoth of a servant complained as he carefully opened one of the large floor panels on the walkway. "Untie the cables."

"At once, Omnissiah!" one of his helper robots declared. Because of his form, some smaller actions were far harder to complete alone. Thankfully, the Chaldean robots listened to him like he was some sort of machine god, so he was never short of any possible helpers.

"Is that the eighth tile?" Da Vinci asked as she quickly glanced over. She tapped a finger to her mouth and nodded. "Right… The masters said there's occasionally a hissing sound around there. I think a cooling vent sprung a leak?"

"At last… something more to my specialty," Babbage practically groaned as he stared into the vent. He released steam, and Da Vinci giggled. "I'll have a look."

Searching mission aside, it was fairly often the inventors got to work together, but not without some accompanying oddities. For one, especially if Edison was here, they'd sometimes fall into a small debate about the development of technology. Edison would say it would always needs improvement. Babbage would complain it had too much to do with electricity. He'd argue that it had too little to do with  _his_  developments. Da Vinci would usually stay out of it, but enjoyed herself all the while.

Despite this, there was that underlying respect as fellow inventors. It was merely placed aside when their competitive nature came to the forefront: Human's survival instinct and need to impress transferred to their creations. Humans wanted their offspring to succeed, just like inventors wanted their creations to beat out the others. It was purely nature at work, so competition was a given.

For some cases, it was just a lot more blinding than others; He and Edison's rivalry was the shining example of this. As if to balance them, any competitiveness from Da Vinci was always in good fun. She smirked at him, "Care to race, Tesla?"

"I'd rather not rush work on the deployment system," he countered with a smirk of his own.

Da Vinci huffed playfully and shook her head. "You're no fun… I wanted to show off my skills!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'd rather be careful when working," he apologized with a small smile as she quickly scrambled through the circuitry.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Tesla circled the Summoning Chamber for the third time, completing one of his usual circuits. It was an unconscious habit to make three consecutive loops to allow his mind time to think, and usually by the third time he'd have an answer to his dilemma. It had become a bit more common since this new dilemma has proven very unfruitful. Though Solomon's location remained undisclosed, he had gleamed dozens of possibilities for search patterns.

A new one had just popped into his mind, and he resolved to test it later in hopes it would provide yields. However, that experiment in dimensional planes would come later. As he jotted the possibility down on his notebook, he looked up as the doors finally opened. The uniformed Anishka and Gabrielle walked in, but only he waved since their hands were full of saint quartz. "A little early today… Nothing better to do?"

"Feeling extra special about this one!" Gabrielle cheered eagerly as Anishka giggled beside her. "Scathach, Rama, and Sita will be in in a minute, but I want to get started!"

"Feeling extra special indeed…" Tesla noted with a chuckle as he pocketed the small notebook. "Let's waste no time then, masters."

He quickly walked over and took a saint quartz from Anishka to speed up the process. The masters discarded some of the extra in a bin by the console while Tesla walked over to the furthest pedestal. He looked at the rainbow commodity then back at the pedestal and smirked. No matter how many times he visited this room, it made him proud and excited. It was inventions like this that became possible thanks to his efforts, and he'd always be proud about that.

He placed the saint quartz on the podium and strolled back to the console. Anishka did the same, but Gabrielle had swiftly skipped back in her eagerness; It was always amusing seeing her excited for a summoning. It usually meant she was about to get rewarded with something mundane and uneventful, but it never stopped her from having 'buena onda' as Quetzalcoatl decided to call it.

"Come on, slow pokes~!" she teased behind the console as Tesla rolled his eyes playfully. She pouted at him as he slowed down briefly as a joke.

Soon enough, he was beside the console as he prepared to take part in the smallest, daily celebration of his: Watching the Fate System activate. Gabrielle threw the lever, and he watched as the system went about its usual routine. Every time it occurred, he had to suppress a smile. This was only possibly because of what he had helped give to mankind through technology! The salvation of the human order was guaranteed thanks in part to his efforts!

Though he often declared himself a gentleman, which was also why he came to help with summonings, he had a newfound haughtiness in every summoning he's had. In his past life, he only truthfully held this sense of superiority over Edison, but that was clearly not the case anymore. For whatever reason, he had the compulsion to promote himself highly, but it was hardly a bad thing. He merely got accustomed to hiding it behind a wall of modesty.

As the orbs turned a rainbow color, Tesla's eyesbrows rose. Gabrielle cheered loudly, "I knew it! Luck be my lady tonight!"

Anishka giggled, "Maybe you summoned Lady Luck?"

"…What would she even look like! Oh! Maybe she's actually a guy!" she joked, and Tesla couldn't help but laugh at that usual curiosity.

Light filled the room as the summoning reached it conclusion, allowing Tesla to stare at the earliest glimpses of the silhouette. Long hair settled in its ponytail, and the individual's slight curves hinted at a woman. As the light faded further, his simple hypothesis was realized as the short, bluish-white-haired lady stood before them. Her red eyes glanced curiously and cautiously towards him, as servants usually did if he was the only servant present.

Not that he'd blame the red-eyed woman for being cautious, of course. He observed a bare shoulder and curiously revealed sides of her thighs; It wasn't the most provocative battle attire he'd seen. In fact, the woman was dressed in rather traditional navy and white clothes for Japanese Samurai, complete with a burgundy waist-band and distinctive red shoulder armor.

A newly materialized katana was the obvious pointer though, but as a servant, Tesla did love playing the guessing game. The woman looked towards the masters as Gabrielle skipped over and grinned, "Hi! Welcome to Chaldea! I know you must be kinda confused, but thanks for coming!"

Anishka soon appeared at her friend's side and bowed lightly. "We're honored you've agreed to help us. Any help we can get is always appreciated."

Tesla watched her curiously eye both their hands, then fall confused. "…Which one of you is my master?"

"Both of us, plus Gudao, who is not currently present… so three masters in total," Anishka offered with a small smile. "I'm Anishka Sharma, and this is Gabrielle Rutherford."

"Just call me Gabby!" the orange-haired magus beamed, and the newly arrived servant slowly shook her head. "And who might you be?"

After a small pause, and a glance to Tesla, she smiled apologetically. "Masters… You may call me Archer for now."

Ah, so it was going to be like this. Some servants introduced themselves only by class, but she was the first to use a specific alias. Most had just accepted the circumstances, or Chaldea encountered them previously. This woman was new, but she clearly had some hesitations about the whole ordeal. Tesla could hardly blame her, especially considering the reinforced structure that made sensing anything with assistance near-impossible… unless you were Enkidu.

That said, she'd probably warm up to them and drop her real name in time, or maybe someone else would reveal it. At most it took a day or two.

The masters looked at each other before the new archer bowed lightly. "Please forgive my rudeness… but I do not wish to divulge my true name for now. I want to understand this place better-"

"Before you feel comfortable enough? That shouldn't take long," Tesla chimed in with a small chuckle as the woman looked towards him. "Preferably not too long... Calling you Archer makes me feel unintentionally disparaging."

"…Disparaging?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Indeed," he nodded quickly. "Servants are famous in some way, and one should always feel proud of that! By calling you by an alias, I feel as though I cannot properly honor your legacy as a gentleman! It feels… impersonal… but if you're uncomfortable, then pushing would be rude on our part."

"I see… Then servants in Chaldea use their real names?" she asked curiously, and was met with pleasant nods from Gabrielle and Anishka. She hummed to herself, then looked back at Tesla. "And who might you be? Are you a great heroic spirit?"

"…Oh boy." Gabrielle lightly giggled as the new arrival turned to her in confusion; The new archer just unknowingly flipped a hidden swit-

"…Am I a great heroic spirit, you ask?" It was a new, haughty impulse newly forged by his conception as a heroic spirit, but this was a compulsion he'd gladly bathe in. Tesla leapt into the air, shining with bright light as he shifted to his battle attire. The newly arrived woman stared in shock as Tesla landed between them and the console in a crouch. His brass fist clanked lightly against the fortified ground and crackled with electricity, all while his cape billowed from the landing.

Anishka and Gabrielle giggled as Tesla stood up proudly, flicked his cape again with his free hand and shook his unique hair like a beauty commercial. He flashed a proud smirk towards the new arrival, who stared in outright bewilderment as he placed his gauntlet-free hand on his hip. "I'm the man who revealed Zeus' thunder to the world! The modern Prometheus, and prodigy without equal! The Professor of Thunder and-"

"That's Tesla! He's an archer too!" Gabrielle dared to interrupt with a grin. He gawked.

"Don't say it so casually! It's not often I get the chance to make a grand first impression!" Tesla complained as his face faltered with incredulity. Gabrielle and Anishka laughed, but he quickly shook it off, then chuckled when he heard the new arrival's soft giggles.

"Nikola Tesla… The great scientist and inventor? It's an honor to meet you!" Though clearly amused, she tilted her head again in confusion. "But… you're an archer?"

"He uses arrows made of lightning." At Anishka's rather strange explanation, the new arrival looked at her in renewed bewilderment. The Indian woman sighed. "We have archers that throw swords… fire swords from portals like cannons…"

"Tota sometimes hurls baskets of rice!" Gabrielle added, which only served to confuse the new arrival more. "Ah, don't worry about it! We can't figure it out eith- Ohhh~! Hey, guys! Come say hi to the new archer!"

Tesla glanced to the doorway as Scathach, Rama, and Sita walked in. Though the former was battle-clad, likely from a spar, the latter two would serve as a batter example of how casual Chaldea was. Rama had a white tropical shirt and red board shorts, while Sita had a plain red sundress. Rama waved with his free hand since the other was ever-glued to his wife. "Your giddiness paid off today, Gabby!"

"I knew it would this time!" she boasted with a puffed chest, and Tesla partially wanted to deflate her with a tease to get even. Maybe another time. For now, his main curiosity remained with the new arrival… who suddenly had a  _very_  conflicted expression on her face. Anishka noticed too, and he followed the gaze past the group of three servants and towards the opened door…

…where Ushiwakamaru had frozen in the doorway. The battle-clad rider gazed with a quickly paling expression at the new arrival before swiftly bolting out of sight. The doors soon closed behind her, leaving the group in shock. Sita hummed in confusion, "Where's Ushi going? I thought she wanted to watch today's summonings."

Scathach glanced back to the new arrival with Tesla. As the new arrival sighed, Scathach raised an eyebrow curiously. "I assume you know her?"

They'd gotten rather lucky with most summonings, but everyone understood puzzles pieces didn't always fall correctly. Sometimes, they were just an outright bad matchup. Judging from her mixed expression, the new arrival obviously had some history with Ushiwakamaru, which quickly made guesswork more plausible. However, for her sake, he'd keep his identity theories a secret and merely wait to see if his hypothesis was right.

Hopefully that possible animosity with Ushiwakamaru would be more like him and Edison, rather than something more problematic… but it didn't look that likely. Regardless, he'd see if he could help make this new arrival a bit more comfortable while the last two summoning attempts occurred. After that, it was back to the work grind as usual while she got a tour of the place.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After strolling into the control room with whiskey bottle in hand, he quickly gazed at the squadron of busy robots. "Progress?"

"Sweep eight out of ten. No new results," one beeped back, but it barely fazed him. He was disappointed, sure, but irritation and frustration would not get the better of him. Though time ticked away, they still had months, and they were doing all they could.

He walked over to the primary console and quickly removed the jacket of his suit. It was discarded neatly onto the back of one of the console's chairs to ensure it would be wrinkle free. The whiskey bottle was placed beside the console so he could quickly smooth his formal vest and shirt, straighten the tie, and check his pant creases. After ensuring he was prim and proper, he crossed his arms and gazed up at the primary monitor.

Thanks to near photographic memory, comparing these partial results to the ones obtained only hours ago was a breeze. Regardless, the information was obviously stored and archived for everyone else who lacked the cognitive grace. His eyes scanned over letters and numbers, checking for any possible deviations or fluctuations among given variables. Only a few minutes after he started the bi-hourly task, the door opened, but he didn't turn to look.

It was obvious who it was based on the servant's presence, and he could never mistake it for anyone else. Edison walked into the room quietly, but sighed as he took off the jacket of his vibrant, cerulean three-piece suit. He walked over to Tesla with a blank expression and neatly placed his jacket on the other free chair. Still, Tesla did not look, but remained focused on the data which streamed and scrolled onto the screen like a waterfall.

Finally, as Edison cracked his finger joints and rolled his neck, Tesla's eye twitched. The archer sighed, "Must you always be so loud about that?"

"You're welcome for my assistance, thanks for asking," Edison responded just as calmly.

"I didn't expect you to come before dinner. You're not eating?"

"If you're working here and I'm not, I'd look terrible," the caster stated evenly with a simple wave of the hand. "I already took yesterday off."

"Committing time to your defense project is a reasonable excuse," Tesla noted with a shrug, but they still had yet to even glance at each other. Their eyes remained focused on the screen. "We'll move on to your hypothesized dark matter detection after this one."

"Then Solomon's domain emits no magnetic fields of any kind." Edison frowned slightly. "Whatever he's doing to hide himself, I'd like to get a firm grasp of it."

"No doubt to steal it and improve it with your capabilities," the archer stabbed, though his voice was still calm and collected.

"For the last time, Tesla, I'm  _acquiring_  enemy assets by legal means to benefit society… or in this case, Chaldea," Edison countered evenly. "That field, whatever it is, would be a valuable asset for Chaldea and provide fertile grounds for further R&D. It'd be a waste not to study it."

"…I'll concede that point as fair, but we have to find him first."

The door to the control room opened again, but this time both of them looked. Their blank expressions finally filled with curiosity as Helena appeared in the doorway. The small woman in a black, strapless evening dress gazed to them with a small smile. "You boys doing alright?"

"Debatable," they answered together. They glanced to each other, stared for a moment, then looked back to Helena.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner, Madam Blavatsky?" Edison inquired.

"I thought I'd have a light dinner here tonight." Even the robots were curious, though they kept two eyes on their tasks and the third to glance. Helena walked into the room, followed by one of her Colonel Olcotts and a small procession of robots. The robots were armed with an array of serving tables, dishes, and eating utensils. It brought a small smile to the two inventors' faces as Helena grinned. "You two have been working very hard lately."

"It's only natural for us geniuses," Tesla responded, and Helena eyed him humorously before nodding in agreement.

As the robots set the small tables up in a safe part of the control room, Tesla and Edison turned back to the console. They didn't see the small smile Helena sent their way, but the archer knew it was there. She had been very shocked yet pleased about this strange oddity she stumbled upon months ago; She believed maybe the two inventor rivals would finally have more civilized debates and arguments to settle their past issues.

Even though they both liked pleasing their dear mutual friend, that was a true unlikelihood in nearly every other circumstance.

Beyond any doubt, their rivalry was still as fierce as it ever was… but they were gentleman, first and foremost. They were also in a scientific work environment, and had a common goal that needed to be met. Humanity's survival trumped everything, and so guaranteed their civility within the control room. Though light jabs and stabs would still be traded, they'd never ignite the usual inferno they did outside of this room.

That was just simply how it is. They could work together as a small truce for a common goal, but it would end in basic civility. Their famous feud would remain an endless struggle to prove their superiority over the other, but it could be paused for circumstances. Once humanity was saved, their competitive rivalry could continue until Tesla finally proved, without doubt, he was **obviously**  the better man.

Until then, he would quietly accept this necessary politeness. "Are you certain your theory on detecting dark matter signals will work? We can't afford to be experimenting."

"We're running out of standard means to test," Edison countered, and Tesla let him take that point. "It's been months with zero results from the standard spectrum of magecraft and science... The King of Magecraft has certainly earned his title with this disappearing act."

"Is it possible it's the use of a true magic then? Even if unlikely?" Helena asked as she walked over and handed tesla a stack of napkins. He thanked her quietly so he could do his lifelong impulse of counting them. She stared at another screen, which showed a visualized map of the Milky Way galaxy. "I didn't think a dimensional bounded field could be capable of this level of concealment…"

"Yet it exists… A space that can't be seen nor detected," Tesla grumbled. "True magic or not, he must be planning to wait out the clock."

"Because we're too dangerous, and he knows this!" Edison boasted confidently. "He's seen what we're capable of, and decided the best way to claim victory is not seeking battle!"

It was a fair point often stated since the searches first began, but he had to wonder if there was another reason he was waiting rather than acting. If Solomon was an intellectual, as he should be, then he obviously had contingency plans. His current actions likely ran parallel to those designs, but whether he was stalling, waiting, preparing, or teasing could not be discerned.

Regardless of the case, Solomon would have a monopoly on time until they figured out why their sweeps consistently turned out empty-handed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a grumble, Tesla walked down the hallway towards the resort. It was just passed midnight, and Edison had insisted he take a small break and shake up his usual routine for once; It was hypocritical coming from a man who was equally as stringent with his schedule. However, at Helena's insistence, he reluctantly agreed for once. Since she would be staying in the control room for the night in an attempt to help, he figured a ten-minute walk would be reasonable.

Still, even if it didn't control him as greatly as before, he felt his mind and impulses screaming that he should be working towards results right now. It was hard breaking habits, and even worse when they were lifelong routines, so shaking things up on a rare occasion was difficult. Even now, he fought against the urge to turn back and walk to the control room since a three-loop stroll was more than adequate. Instead, he managed to walk through the entrance lobby and into the dark club.

He was surprised to find others were still here. Billy the Kid and Geronimo turned and waved to him as they sat at the bar, and he returned the welcoming gesture. The Native American glowed in the aquarium bar's lighting, in partial thanks to the vibrant nature of his red polo and tan slacks. Billy had a black button up and dark gray denims on the other hand. Judging by the number of beer bottles before them, they'd been here a while.

"Ah… the elusive Tesla," Geronimo mused with a small smirk. "Good evening."

"To you as well. I didn't expect you two to be up so late," Tesla pointed out as he reached the bar. He signaled to Lex behind the counter, and the robot swiftly moved to get some whiskey. "Any special occasion?"

"Just shared some drinks with Robin and his buddies," Billy answered swiftly with a grin. "Did someone wrangle you out of the control room?"

"I guess that's fair to say," he surmised as Billy quickly surprised him by sliding over an unopened bottle of whiskey. He stared at it and blinked, before smiling lightly and nodding. "Thanks for the gift."

"You're the one working your butt off while the rest of Chaldea bathes in rest and relaxation," the gunslinger countered with a small smirk, and Geronimo chuckled beside him. "How do you do it?"

A fair question sometimes asked of him. With so many relaxing, most would be lured away from any sort of work. Their concentration would shatter, especially with the looming pressure of mankind's fate overhead. Some would even possibly throw it all away and accept the inevitable outcome as fact, but geniuses were no ordinary men. They delved in the improbable for the glorious achievement that rested beyond. They were cut from a cloth untearable without serious effort.

"How do you spin your revolver around so easily?" Tesla questioned back as his answer. Geronimo nodded in acknowledgement, but it took Billy a few more seconds to understand. "It's only natural for an intellectual genius. Time simply flies as we work."

"Did it bear any results today?" Geronimo asked quietly, though by the small disappointment in Tesla's eye, he probably got the idea before he even spoke.

"Maybe Edison and Helena will have an answer when I get back," Tesla noted as Lex hovered over with another bottle. At least he's have two more for the remainder of the night. "If Edison's proposed search queries don't work, I'm uncertain how we should search next."

"Well there's always something to search for, right, Geronimo?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Signs will exist in some manner," the caster nodded. "However, this is a case of pathfinding I have no experience with. I track through land, not planes of existence."

"Unviewable planes for that matter…" Tesla quietly added, but scratched his chin and drew the other servants' attention. "Nonetheless… Would you mind telling me about that?"

The thought to ask for outside perspectives was always in the back of his mind, but a genius only turned to it when options were nearly exhausted. It was a point of pride for a scientist to find the results by himself, but this was different. Nearly four months without results, which was two fifths of their allotted time expended. At this point, and considering the situation, he'd willingly concede early.

Geronimo looked at him for a moment. "There's a lot to discuss… Would you like to start at the beginning?"

"Fundamentals are always important," Tesla noted as he took a seat. Though part of him instinctually yelled for him to return to work, it was mostly drowned by his impulse to understand from a different angle. An outside perspective always yielded interesting inquiries. It was the same reason he learned and understood the largest religions in the world, and made an effort to learn eight languages in his lifetime. Sometimes, a rare quotient can be gleamed from a fresh mind.

"Then I'll be brief so as not to waste your time."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _Sometimes, the clues are misleading… Sometimes, the quarry hides where we least expect it, hidden among common sights our eyes casually skim past. In those cases, they must do little to mask their presence."_

Of all the advice Geronimo gave in the past hour, that one echoed loudest within his mind. He's learned much about the brief theory and application of proper tracking, but it would be reinterpreted for the task at hand. Maybe that phrase would just be a reminder or a new viewpoint, but regardless it was something to take note of. Geronimo was an intellectual of a different sort, and Tesla would apply his perspective accordingly as he finally returned to the control room.

Edison kept his eyes glued onto the primary screen. "Were you actually discussing anything or just having a chit chat to take a load off?"

"It was a serious discussion on tracking, as I stated to you earlier," Tesla briefly reminded with a small huff. Helena sighed in her seat.

"Always the busy sort, you were…" Edison mumbled. "Reminds of that time you fixed the dynamos on the SS Oregon."

"You thought I was out partying," he grumbled back lightly and rejoin him at the console. "At least you know better now."

"I don't blame you for endlessly working. It takes a lot to even stay in my shadow," the caster answered back as Helena watched their back and forth exchange in exasperation. "You missed nothing. No results despite my suggested search for dark matter."

"I figured that'd be the case," the archer noted, more out of unfortunate consistency for their attempts than a sharp jab at Edison's pride.

"The only thing we ever find are new singularities," Helena sighed as she summoned her special tome. She quickly browsed through it, probably for the dozenth time this evening by Tesla's count. She'd been curious if she'd missed anything in her own personal archives regarding uncommon bounded fields. "Maybe he'll show himself in another singularity? Like London?"

It was doubtful he'd just be sitting in…  _'…Wait a second.'_

"It would be his undoing to reveal himself just to taunt us," Edison countered, but Tesla had already tuned the conversation out. "If I were him, I'd just sit on my throne and laugh as we sit here helpless."

They'd been scanning for hidden planes of existence like the one that sheltered Chaldea from the timeline. They'd been scanning the void and attempted to peer between the veils to find their answer, but they never thought to consider the path was already apparent; Why waste the excess energy to protect oneself in a new plane when there was a convenient one that housed countless other time singularities?

Edison looked over to Tesla and saw him gazing towards Chaldeas. Curious, his rival gazed at the rotating orb, speckled with tiny red dots that symbolized the singularities. Malignant and benign alike often came and went with each resolution, sometimes by their own doing, and other times not. That's what got Tesla thinking though.

The singularities were distortions in time that separated themselves from the true timeline. By doing so, Solomon was able to threaten humanity's existence since Alaya's Counter Guardians would not respond; Normally they'd be the ones to ensure their survival. Though not a truly different plane of existence, these anomalies were like Chaldea, a dimension separated from the flow of time until they resolved, whether for better or worse, and impacted the timeline.

' _Which theoretically means…'_  Tesla thought as he straightened his stance ever so slightly. "I have a new inquiry I want to try."

"Was this theory born from Geronimo's lecture?" Edison inquired.

"I guess that's fair to say."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Edison stared with hope and surprise. "…This looks promising. The other singularities never acted like this."

It was seven in the morning when their search produced a valid possibility. There was an unusual amount of growing relief and serenity, rather than early celebration for the trio. They merely stared at the conceptual image on the primary screen, understanding it was still just a hunch, but far better than anything they had before. A darkened orb that reflected various locations and different periods of time remained there.

His hunch, inspired from Geronimo's lecture, had proven correct: Solomon was hiding in plain sight.

This realm, separated from time and place, was like a mimic. It would occasionally anchor itself to the world and reflect a time and place it randomly chose. After an indeterminate amount of time, it'd select a new anchor to mimic, thereby keeping itself relatively 'attached' to the timeline but constantly concealed. Its shifting illusion made it harder to find, were it not for the consistency of one benign singularity disappearing only for a new one to instantly appear elsewhere.

Coupled with its consistent and matching dimensional location, there was little doubt they'd found the culprit.

Quietly, in a rare show that made Helena's jaw slowly open, Edison glanced towards Tesla with a small frown and held out his hand. "Well done, Tesla."

With a matching frown, the archer reluctantly raised his own, grasped his rival's hand, and shook. "You're the one who found the pattern. I just pointed."

"I merely improved what you started," he countered as they quickly released. It was a rare show of respect for the two rivals, but in some way, they did always begrudgingly respect the other. This time, he'd allow that admittance if only because their search was likely over. "We'll keep observing it until Roman and Da Vinci get here. I want to see why we can't peer into the singularity itself. He's clearly hiding something in there."

"The dimensional coordinates have been locked. Unless it shifts, we can recheck this anomaly as you desire," one of the robots beeped.

"Great… great!" Edison declared as he finally let out a relieved laugh. Though it gave Tesla a small headache, he couldn't help his relieved smirk either.

"And with plenty of time before breakfast," Helena smiled as she checked her watch. "I could use a shower…"

"Edison needs one especially," Tesla added as he sniffed the air. "I thought you got rid of that terrible habit of yours…"

"What are you talking about!? I showered before dinner!" the male caster complained as he glared towards Tesla. "At least I don't smell like cheap liquor!"

…Cheap!? He drank like a class act regardless of the alcohol! "My whiskey is refined and carefully chosen! It's not cheap like your lawsuits!"

"Maybe if you spent less money on the useless things and invested properly in your capital, you'd have been rich in your past life like me!"

Helena was visibly exasperated that they finally broke into an argument in the control room after many months. However, Tesla secretly took it as a good sign, just as Edison likely did. It meant their small truce was over, since their collaboration was likely complete. As the data registered on the screen for the mimicked singularity, the initial, deeper scans were showing far greater magical energy readings than standard singularities.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Every time there was something worth celebrating in Chaldea, Tesla always felt miffed they lacked any billiards tables. It was one of the few fun activities he actually thoroughly enjoyed, though he'd been meaning to at least try golf after Edison admitted an interest. As an activity often related to business and success, it was only obvious the two would have to duke it out there since their verbal spats often resulted in nothing.

At least he was thinking about the future again after the veil on the hidden singularity had lifted.

Though he often avoided most social situations in his past life, he actually looked forward to it these days. In particular, he definitely appreciated the impromptu early-dinner party that Chaldea celebrated in the resort. The barbeque dinner wouldn't be cooked for a while longer, since no one expected one on a Thursday, but he would be more than happy to mingle; Chaldea was a place full of peers, whether as intellectuals, heroes, or something else.

Sitting at one of the club's booths, with a golf magazine in hand, Tesla watched as a brightly laughing Roman passed by with David; It was good to see the doctor in his highest spirits. Seconds later, his current companion finally sat down across from him and placed his camera on the table. Tesla glanced at George as he jotted a few notes into a pad. "I didn't realize you grew an interest in journalism too."

"I haven't," the rider replied with a small smile before slipping the tiny notepad back into the pocket of his white polo. "Just a lot more editing notes than usual."

"Ah, I see then," Tesla stated as he flipped a page in his magazine. A robot quickly hovered over to give them their iced waters. "How're your photo albums coming along?"

"They look more like scrapbooks right now," he chuckled before taking a sip of his drink. "I should get them organized before our big offensive."

"You've got time. Roman wants to get as much information as possible before we land."

"Maybe a week or two then? I think that's enough time for one book," the rider pondered, though his smile partially faded. "Maybe less if Solomon tries something."

"I'm sure he knows we've found him. No question," Tesla affirmed with a small frown. "What troubles me is his lack of any discernible reaction thus far… It's mind boggling."

"As if it were a trap," George surmised, and the archer nodded. "No wonder Roman wants a triple check."

"That's just Roman being Roman," Tesla smirked, and the rider chuckled. "But enough of that… this is a party. We're supposed to be celebrating."

"I think everyone else made up for our little lapse just moments ago," his friend noted as he motioned around them.

Loud laughter echoed from the Arcade, followed by cheers for the male master who was probably winning at some game. The Celtic group started up a drinking song in the corner, since every hour was a good hour to drink for them. The two gazed out their booth's open-aired window as the swimsuit-wearing children ran down the boardwalk. They giggled happily with squirt guns in hand as a rabid Jaguarman, whose jeans and striped green shirt were completely soaked, stormed after them.

"One would never think the world was ending…" George chuckled as he quickly snapped a photo of the festivities through the window.

The rider can never seem to put his camera down for more than a few minutes at most. Tesla chuckled, "And some say I work too hard."

"It's hardly working! Just my fun hobby!" George easily responded as he finally placed the camera down. He used to apologize for spontaneously taking pictures, but that had long since passed. The two occasionally spent time without actually talking much, but merely relishing in comfortable silence. Tesla often did mind puzzles while George worked on his photos, with only minimal small talk exchanged. It was a curious friendship, but a quaint one nonetheless.

It served as a nice break from his usual isolation, filled with set routines and endless compulsions, though one his body often argued. Even now, with no work to be done, his body yelled that he could be doing something productive. That was the issue with being a lifelong worker: One simply couldn't just stop. As his body urged him to commit himself to work, he had to fight back so he could just relax every now and then.

Celebrations in his past life were often tedious and dull to him. Time spent in celebrating an achievement could be better spent theorizing how the latest discovery could be put to good use, or starting the new research project. It was merely clockwork for him, and akin to moving a mountain to break. These days, though, it was far easier, even if Chaldea was founded as a development facility.

Placing his magazine down, Tesla glanced to his watch, then back at his companion. "How about a few rounds of speed chess?"

"Only if I'm the black set," George chuckled. Tesla quickly nodded his head and stood. It was a fun yet intelligent game for two smart individuals to indulge in, and a fun past time for the two of them. "I'll order some appetizers while you get it!"

With a quick nod, Tesla got up and navigated the club's crowd. After slipping past some dancing servants and mingling groups, he walked into the Arcade and towards the game shelves. There were plenty of chess boards since they were far easier to procure than the other games, so he was not worried about any lack; It was only a matter of which design flavor.

"I'm here, guys! What'd I miss?" Angra yelled as he jogged into the Arcade. Tesla passed him a quick glance as the avenger, wearing only black board shorts, moved towards a crowded couch. He stared at the group of playing individuals as cheering erupted like a sporting event; He never did understand the draw of video games since he considered them rather mindless.

" _ **Dude!**_  Angra! You  _gotta_  see this!" Tyler called out from somewhere in the crowd. "Tomoe's just got to Smough and Ornstein but hasn't died once!"

" **I call bullshit!"**  Angra cried out as he quickly ran the final distance. The crowd erupted into cheers again as Tesla grabbed one of the wooden chess sets. After Ushiwakamaru seemed to recognize her, it was only a matter of time before the new girl spoke her true name; Medea still held the name-concealment record with three days. At least Tomoe seemed to be fitting in just fine if she was playing video games with a crowd.

Tesla quickly maneuvered himself out of the arcade, through the cove, and back to his seat. Curiously enough, the dish of marinated vegetables already rested on the table. He chuckled at George as he leaned out the window to photograph some servants starting up limbo on the boardwalk. By his position leaning out the window, he was balanced perfectly on his waist like a teeter totter. "Don't have an accident now. I'd hate to watch your camera's demise."

"I've become good with strange positions," George chuckled as he slowly pulled himself out of the window. After doing so, he plucked one of the peppers with a toothpick, then assisted Tesla with setting up the board. "How many rounds this time?"

"Best of thirty?" the archer asked, and the rider quickly smirked in agreement.

Moments later, the board was prepared, and some onlookers had already gathered to watch. It wasn't often they played speed chess in public, but when it happened, they grew a gathering like the gamers did in the arcade. It was no question why, because their little friendly competition was nothing short of 'magic' to watch. A few employees were the first to gather nearby as Tesla reached for the timer. Xuanzang peered over her booth behind George to stare in growing excitement.

As soon as his hand touched the button, their hands were lightning. A pawn moved forward, and barely a fraction of a second later, George moved one of his. Seconds more passed, and nearly half of the board was moved. Moments later, pieces were getting struck from the checkered surface in carefully calculated moves that left the spectators murmuring quietly. A chunk of the board was cleared just past the thirty second mark, but only the two competitors understood what was happening.

Tesla sighed in defeat as his king was cornered, and the crowd golf-clapped for George. "Your defense is as tough as ever."

"I try to keep things consistent," the rider responded with a chuckle as they quickly reset the board. "Round two may go otherwise."

"We'll see."

Even if he wasn't working, he was either preparing for it or working his cognitive functions. The mental agility and precision of speed chess was one such activity, though only capable with others. It was a workout he was glad he discovered in Chaldea, but just another humorous reminder of who he was. Despite how little control his compulsions had in his new life, there were some things that couldn't be shaken.

If there was one habit Tesla could never break, it was exercising his genius to its full extent.


	75. Fragment 74: Bleeding Love

Her eyes gazed calmly into the mirror, and her reflection stared back. Even covered by her lavender robe, her long-haired, beautiful figure was ever undoubtable. The lancer was beauty incarnate, even if her expression remained blank with a hint of lingering sorrow. If she but smiled with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, any average man within sight would falter at the knees; It was far more common when she first arrived, but the staff have grown and adapted to her presence.

The bathroom lights glinted off the vial Brynhildr raised. Like every morning, she stared at the red liquid within. Though it was a necessity, she appreciated the extra steps Paracelsus went through in order to make this potion less of a hassle. Taste, crafting efficiency, and dosage had been fine tuned over time; On rare occasion, he joked he would develop a pill form at some point, so it'd feel more like a diet supplement.

As it was now, it was barely a sip. With the vile uncorked, she raised it to her mouth. The liquid quickly poured into her mouth, tasting like smooth and juicy fruit punch rather than an alchemical concoction. Nevertheless, her eyes squinted and she grimaced as she drank the drink. In truth, the drink was delicious, but she had partly flinched because it brought back bad memories of a distant, manipulative master.

However, this potion was a disheartening necessity because of her own rampant heart.

Some in Chaldea had quietly related it to mad enhancement, but it was not that simple. It was part of her very being, thanks to her history, and an impulse she could barely control. It was worse in this summoning, for whatever reason, but it had become more manageable thanks to this potion. At least the elixir was no longer a daily reminder, and with any luck, it'd only be a weekly dosage in the future. She didn't wish to hamper Chaldea's resources any further because of her personal issues.

The potion quickly renewed its effect, but it was barely noticeable. She only understood it was working because of the intensity of her feelings. They were strong, but they were not shackles which propelled her into automatic action; They were more like an urge then an order. She would accept this compromise, for the only two alternatives would be unsubdued emotion, or complete repression; The latter option used to entice her greatly, but that possibility became less appealing with every passing day.

It was thanks to this potion she was able to fully appreciate a chance at something she never dared consider before. Though Chaldea offered much in the way of a new life, it was the people who made this existence especially beautiful in her eyes. It felt like a reward after all the troubles of past experiences, and the only tax was to fight alongside wonderful heroes for the sake of humanity's survival. Although it had some rough spots for her, Brynhildr found it difficult not to fall in love with this incredible place.

This was the first affection she dared to wholeheartedly embrace.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 74: Bleeding Love** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Even if the side hallways were empty, Brynhildr felt a thousand eyes upon her. Though she still wore her battle attire after the recently ended supply sortie, the Valkyrie felt vulnerable. With her voice temporarily caught in her throat, she turned away from Arash and allowed her composed façade to crack. Her eyes quickly filled with their natural, somber glint._

_Her voice was a whisper. "…Does anyone else…?"_

_"Don't worry, Bryn. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who suspects anything."_

_She breathed in relief, but the lancer's voice remained troubled. "How did you know…?"_

_"I don't miss much with my eyes," the battle-clad archer answered with a sympathetic smile. "And I'm extra watchful over my good friends."_

_If she wasn't so somber and forcefully composed, she may have offered the tiniest smile at his usual sincerity. Arash was one of the wonderful heroes she couldn't help but admire for his kindness, but that was what concerned her to begin with. Even with the potion in effect, and proven for weeks, she feared what may still overcome her; It was her remorseful concern that she did her best to conceal. The idea of love, in any form, always filled her with mixed emotions… but in Chaldea, it horrified her to an even greater extent._

_The thought of destroying dear bonds she had come to appreciate was a very real danger… It was who she was. It was who she was defined to be, and so she continued to forcefully keep her feelings in check. That in itself was an impossibility when she was constantly tempted to indulge in a seemingly regular life. To enjoy time with others was to strengthen their bond. For her to appreciate someone more was to put their life at risk, and she didn't wish that. She remained terrified and remorseful of her own natural behavior._

_Yet still, it was her problem, and no one else's. She didn't want anyone worrying over her more than they had, especially not her friends. Thus, she did her best to hide and restrain these problematic emotions a true Valkyrie would have never had… If only she hadn't helped that hero against her father's plans. If only the prophecy had never come to pass… but then, would she have ever come to this lovely place she was scared to appreciate?_

_Brynhildr didn't know. All she knew now, was that Arash had pieced together her lingering issue on his own, even if her actions portrayed otherwise. She glanced to him cautiously, but that worried glint and tiny smile of his remained. Sensing her turmoil, his smile fell just a smidge. "I'm worried that you're bottling this up, Bryn, but I won't force you to talk about it."_

_"…You? Forcing someone?" She stared at him, but allowed herself the tiniest, fleeting smile. She's come to smile a bit more often as of late._

_"Maybe convince is the better word?" he offered as his smile grew a touch brighter. "I mean it, Bryn. If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_A moment passed as she pondered in silence. She nodded slowly, "…It is, isn't it? How lovely to have caring friends…"_

_Though his smile didn't falter, she saw the concern grow in his eyes. Still, she allowed herself to pause in thought. Maybe she did need to talk to someone about this, but it wasn't something she could trust with just anyone. Arash was easily one of the closest to her in her small tenure in Chaldea, and he was offering. It wouldn't be their first private, personal talk either since he did help convince her to take that potion._

_Maybe… Maybe talking with someone would at least give her some extra light on the matter._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Rena often teased Brynhildr's room was rather boring, but she liked it that way. She kept it stock, and only added two pieces of modern-styled furniture so she wouldn't be hassled with the design. Besides a large display cabinet with multiple shelves, she decided on a simple white couch in case her guests wished to lounge; It was great for relaxed reading too. A few of Serenity's paintings and a panoramic Sunscape window offered the only decorations she'd need beside her favorite souvenirs.

Brynhildr closed her closet shut with one hand while holding her translucent beach sarong in the other. She quickly tied it around her waist to cover her lilac bikini bottom. She'd don the black throw-over sweater when it came time to leave, but for now, it remained discarded neatly on her bed. Plenty of time still remained until her usual morning polearm class, so she was not in any sort of rush. She only wondered if Tamamo and Kiyohime would sleep in a bit since it was Saturday.

The Japanese servants also had a late-night party in their shrine, so it was even more likely.

With a fond smile she wore more often in recent months, Brynhildr stared at one of the many framed photos that were propped up in the nearby display cabinet. Like the others, this one showcased her with her closest friends, but this was the most recent. After Ozymandias casually demanded the masters must accept his proposal, their little grail group deployed together to help correct a malignant singularity. That deployment had made the records as one of the fastest resolutions to date.

The seven battle-clad servants posed side-by-side at the bow of an English tallship. Behind the smiling servants, a corrupted, combined Genoese and Castilian fleets could be glimpsed on the horizon. Regardless of the looming threat, they looked more like tourists on a vacation. Ozymandias claimed the center and stood proudly with hands akimbo. She wound upon the left of the photo between Arash and Arthur, smiling genuinely with her hands folded before her.

If she saw this photo months ago, Brynhildr would have wondered if that was really her. The lancer, often sorrowful in sight and presence, endlessly restraining herself for the sake of others… smiled genuinely without a hint of remorse. Those negative emotions still ran through her, but she routinely kept them suppressed if she wasn't alone. It became much easier to enjoy herself as of late, and she had these lovely heroes to thank for that.

She could count all of them as her closest friends, though she had been hesitant to open those doors wider at first. Were it not for Arash's reassuring words and belief in her, she would have still been fairly reserved and distant; She was glad she opened up to him and talked about her concerns that day, and then Serenity soon after. One by one, she formed beautiful bonds that finally gave her the courage to open her heart to this new Chaldean life.

Even still, the worry remained, for her affection came with the cursed impulses and promised tragedy.

The potion subdued her actions, but occasionally she could still feel the steady thump of her heart within. Though it was subdued, she was worried of what may  _still_  happen. She feared for the beautiful life she loved if the potion had an unknown limit. The idea that her senses and compulsions would flare to life like an inferno still terrified and saddened her, for she didn't want to tarnish any part of this beautiful existence.

Thankfully, she had some newfound leniency on how far her feelings could go, but sadly, there were still some roads she couldn't travel.

Nevertheless, she dared to test her boundaries like never before to make more lovely memories like the ones within this cabinet. Placing her trust in Paracelsus' skill as an alchemist, she dared to push the limit gradually for months, with each and every day, if only to grasp a bit more of this wonderful happiness that suppressed her endless grief. Because she still feared what may be, she still restricted herself at the known extremes, just to ensure she would experience more beautiful days within Chaldea.

Though Brynhildr was always destined to love, she held hope in her heart that it would no longer strictly dictate how she lived her life… nor bring ruination under her ever-restraining watch.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a small smile on her face, Brynhildr walked down the windowed hallway towards her destination. Elizabeth and Robin disappeared down a corridor further ahead, likely to get a head start on a new recording in the studio. With their absence, she was left in the comfortable silence of the empty hallway. She glanced out the darkened windows as the flurries assaulted the hardened panels. "…Quite the storm this morning."

Since she wasn't part of the team trying to study Solomon's hideout, her weekend was going to be very uneventful. Each morning would start off with one of her last classes with her lancer students. Besides a planned fiesta with their group of friends tomorrow evening, her schedule was otherwise empty; It was usually filled with spontaneous activities, however. Though part of her wished to do more to help prepare, she understood there were others better suited to the tasks that needed to be handled.

After a brief stroll in the empty hall, she finally approached Salon de Marie's entrance and felt her smile grow. She walked through the propped open door, and was met by the warm glow of the room's chandeliers. It was almost dead silent since the salon had yet to officially open. As expected, though, she sensed the first of Marie's staff were here, along with the most diligent of her three pupils. She expected her enthusiastic cheer, but it didn't come.

Her eyes spotted the uniformed Gilles as he finished uncovering the Grand Piano. He began folding the ivory-colored cover when he glanced to her. "Bonjour, Miss Brynhildr."

"Good morning, Gilles," she offered back. "I'm surprised you beat Janna this morning."

"It helps she fell asleep," the saber chuckled as he motioned towards the dining section. "You'll find her in the second booth against the divider."

"Oh?" she mused. She nodded in gratitude and walked over to the aforementioned table. After the little alter started taking polearm lessons from her, Brynhildr found out she always woke up too early out of eagerness to improve herself. Instead of waiting at the beach, she'd spend some of her time in the morning helping the salon staff. Today was the first instance she was supposedly asleep instead.

As she came up to the booth, Brynhildr couldn't withhold her smile. Janna was wrapped up in a light blue blanket covered in countless puppy breeds, which she obviously brought from her room. Her tuff of hair stuck out from the little cocoon, and it rose and fell gently with her slumbering breath. She smiled gently, but she wasn't certain if she had it in her to wake up the little alter. She looked too precious as she quietly napped.

She glanced over as Gilles walked over and smiled. "I know what you're thinking, so I'll bear that sin in your place."

"Thank you," she chuckled softly as she stepped away.

Gilles placed one hand on the table and leaned over gently. With a small smile, he gently shook the sleeping servant. "…Janna? Janna? Brynhildr is here. It's time to wake u- _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The Valkyrie nearly flinched. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise and dripped with concern as Gilles crumpled to the ground while holding his eyes. She glanced to the bar, where Sanson gazed at them nonchalantly and shrugged; His lack of visible concern was more disconcerting than relieving. He merely smirked and chuckled, "You can say it runs in the family."

She glanced to the awakened Janna. The blanket had fallen into her lap, revealing her black one piece as she rubbed her eyes with one hand. The little lancer grumbled, "I kept my teacher waiting? Why didn't you wake me sooner!?"

"I wanted you to catch up on your rest!" Gilles complained as he writhed on the ground. "Every extra second of sleep is important for children!"

Janna pouted at his answer, but blushed. She crossed her arms over her black one-piece and huffed, "I-I knew that!"

Brynhildr glanced at Gilles as he continued to hold his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Gilles quickly reassured as he stood back up. Even though he smiled, his squinted eyes made her believe otherwise. "I'm used to this."

"I learned it from my big sisters!" Janna proudly proclaimed. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled and show towards Brynhildr. "Oh! Teacher! I've been practicing really, really, really,  _reeeally_  hard! I'm going to hit you today! I know it!"

Quickly, her smile returned to her lips. "Is that so? Care to show me before Tamamo and Kiyohime show up?"

With unbelievable speed and finesse, Janna quickly leapt out of the booth and folded her blanket neatly. She then grabbed her small backpack underneath the table and bolted towards the door. "Race you there, teacher! Thank you, Gilles!"

Gilles laughed as Brynhilder chuckled lightly. A child's enthusiasm was often contagious, and teaching Janna proved to be a great mood-setter for most days; Starting every morning with many smiles made it hard to feel down about anything. The effect was doubled because there was a sort of magic surrounding children, where their emotions became contagious illnesses. Without a doubt, Janna helped make the early hours that much lovelier.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The morning sun had long-since cleared the horizon, but still basked the resort in its golden hues. Asterios enjoyed a morning swim in deeper waters while Cu and Angra chatted on the distant docks with fishing poles in hand. The string trio were finishing up a new piece in their favorite, shoreline spot as Leonidas, Quetzalcoatl, and Valeria disappeared into the forest on their morning jog. Meanwhile on the sandy beaches, the polearm class was wrapping up as a flock of seagulls spectated nearby.

" _ **HYAAAAAH!"**_  Janna screamed as her practice staff threaded the needle in Kiyohime's defense. The berserker, clad in her favorite yellow bikini, gasped as she arched herself forward in an attempt to dodge the lunge attack. It grazed her back, and she quickly pouted in disappointment. It quickly disappeared with a smile when she glanced at the happily cheering, little alter. "Yay! My calculations paid off!"

"Mikon~! Nice hit, Janna!" Tamamo clapped from the sidelines. The caster in a blue bikini sat on the ground beside their discarded beach bags; She'd been defeated by both of them. Kiyohime and Janna had just finished up the tie breaker session, and the little alter wound up winning today's spar. Combined with managing to land a hit on Brynhildr, the little alter would be bouncing off the walls if there were any nearby.

Brynhildr smiled. "All your hard work is showing."

"Practice makes perfect!" she responded and puffed her chest. "I can't wait to tell my big sister!"

The little alter quickly skipped over to Brynhildr with an eager smile. Closing her eyes proudly, she leaned towards the older lancer and waited. Tamamo giggled nearby as Brynhildr slowly reached out, but didn't pat her head. She hovered her hand over the little alter, making Janna scoot closer in eager anticipation. Finally, Brynhildr patted her head, which etched a brighter grin on Janna's face. "Well done, everyone! We accomplished a lot today."

"Will we finally go into advanced strikes tomorrow?" Kiyohime asked eagerly. Brynhildr enjoyed her three students' wholehearted enthusiasm.

"I believe so. You're not quite intermediates anymore," Brynhildr suggested with a small smile. "You three learn quick. Especially you, Janna."

It was hardly an understatement. Though training in any specific weapon could take decades to master, these three were moving along fairly quickly. They weren't prodigies, but they were fare from average students. Then again, servant possibly held an edge on learning and adapting.

Brynhildr was just glad Tamamo and Kiyohime raised the idea of training them to begin with. Though they rarely ever used the skills in actual combat, she supposed it did serve as a nice potential fallback plan for range-oriented servants. She'd personally found out she'd been a much better teacher than she expected, though it was mainly those two who were happy about that; The other option was Scathach, and Brynhildr had heard some nightmare stories of what Gabrielle went through under her 'lenient' tutelage.

With sessions like that, no wonder Cu Chulainn turned out to be such a legend…

As far as teaching went, Janna had become her biggest concern. As a 'botched' summoning of sorts, she made sure the little lancer's unrefined techniques were quickly fixed since she actually used them in combat. Usually Jeanne, Gilles, or someone else watched over her whenever she deployed, but Brynhildr wanted Janna to be able to stand on her own. Thankfully, being the most diligent student wasn't just a toss away accolade, and she quickly proved herself capable.

Though she enjoyed watching the courage and heroism displayed by the heroes of Chaldea, she took a little extra pleasure when she saw her students shining. It was rarer for Tamamo and Kiyohime, but whenever they put their lancer training into practice, her heart swelled with some pride. It was different from the admiration of heroic deeds, but it brought a similar, warm feeling. She didn't even have to worry about its potential escalation either.

"Same time tomorrow, class," Brynhildr reminded as she watched Tamamo and Kiyohime pack up their bags. "Sorry we ran a little late today."

"It's alright~! Just a few more minutes of bliss for Osa-chan until we pry her out of that room~!" Tamamo quickly waved off with a small smirk, and Kiyohime giggled. "Thanks for today, Bryn!"

"We'll be on time tomorrow, teacher," Kiyohime smiled apologetically, but then quickly glanced to Janna. "Got any plans with your friends?"

"I'm helping Kuro and Jackie with their homework!" Janna proclaimed happily.

"Are they actually learning, or are you letting them copy!" Tamamo pondered aloud.

"They're learning! I'm insistent they do things the proper way!" she nodded in response. "Cheating isn't helpful! It will be a bad president for them later on!"

While Tamamo and Kiyohime giggled at her little mistake, Brynhildr couldn't help but smile as their relaxed conversation unfolded. Even though they waited on the final operation details, the atmosphere remained serene. It was hard to tell such a critical moment approached, but this carefree attitude no longer worried her. This was just how Chaldea dealt with stressful situations: By not allowing the pressure to get to them in the first place, or at least openly show it.

She glanced over at the nearby boardwalk as Joan casually walked over. With hands in the pockets of her black sweater, the avenger in jean short shorts walked over with a blank expression. It quickly turned into a light scowl as she gazed at her little sister, who glanced towards her with a small pout. Janna huffed, "Scowling isn't appropriate beachwear!"

" _Good morning_  to you too, brat," Joan grumbled as Tamamo and Kiyohime giggled. Her light glare aimed their way did nothing to stifle their mirth as they simply passed her on the stairs so they could fetch their friend. Growling at them, she crossed her arms, looked back to her little self, and purposefully avoided eye contact with Brynhildr, as usual. "Jeanne is getting our breakfast."

"As expected of my sweetest big sister!" Janna happily teased, making Joan growl under her breath again. The avenger glanced to Brynhildr, but quickly looked away when she saw the lancer was watching curiously. The Valkyrie's small smile faded slightly with usual bewilderment.

"Well? Don't drag your feet. We're keeping her waiting…" the avenger grumbled on the stairwell.

Without further delay, Janna plunged her training staff into the sand by Tamamo and Kiyohime's, then quickly smiled at Brynhildr. "Thank you for today, teacher!"

"You're welcome, Janna." She watched as the little alter quickly scampered over to her backpack to dust the sand off, but caught Joan glancing to her again. As she looked over, the avenger quickly looked away. Though Jeanne was usually the one to pick up Janna, on rare occasion, Joan would come instead. Every time she did, the avenger would act strangely to the lancer. Every time she recalled them being near each other, Joan usually avoided any interaction like the plague.

After nearly half a year of noticing this, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Joan?"

The avenger seemed to subtly flinch as her eyes looked over at her with… caution? That was strange. Janna looked between them curiously as Brynhildr took a few steps closer and folded her arms before her. "If I may ask… You've been acting strange whenever you're around me. Maybe I'm overthinking, but did we possibly meet in a past singularity? Is it a bad memory?"

Joan seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable for some strange reason, and Brynhildr fell more confused. If they had a bad encounter, she'd definitely be wearing her signature scowl. She'd be tossing some offhanded, rude comments her way too… but instead she looked more uncertain than anything.

"…So no one told you?" the avenger asked with unusual…  _relief_  laced in her voice.

Now Brynhildr was completely bewildered. "About what? We were in the same singularity?"

"…We were, but I'm leaving it at that. Anything more will be irritating," Joan answered rather quickly. As Janna quickly skipped over to the middle sister with beach bag in hand, Joan glanced back at Brynhildr and scowled. "It's nothing personal… I'd just rather forget anything happened."

As they walked away, Brynhildr felt more bewildered than offended. Surely there was more to this story?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Bryn… but uh… We figured you wouldn't want to know."

' _Ignorance was bliss...'_ Brynhildr kept her face buried in her hands. She was filled with a new kind of regret she never expected: Absolute embarrassment. She knew she committed very regrettable actions when her love took form, but to think she'd even act so senselessly to Joa- No, no, no… She'd rather not think about what she and Joan could have done if Chaldea hadn't... Uh… "I pray I never get that memorial essence."

She sat at the outdoor cafeteria bar, where Paracelsus was practicing some bar flaring early. The caster in a cerulean polo and tan slacks smiled sympathetically at the horribly embarrassed lancer, quietly reached over, and gently patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Bryn… No one ever brings up that strange singularity."

"Good," she mumbled into her hands. There was no doubt some of the occasional stares her way may feel more like knowing glances rather than her divine beauty.

After a moment of embarrassed silence, something clanked onto the bar before her, and she peered through her fingers to look. Paracelsus smiled apologetically as he motioned to the tall glass filled with a delicious pina colada. There was even a second umbrella placed in an attempt to make her smile… and it worked. She dropped her hands and looked at the caster as he inquired, "Maybe it will wash the memory away?"

"Always giving me something to drink," the Valkyrie mused in good jest as she took the cream-colored drink. She smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Of course… I felt it's the least I can do after telling you… well…  _that_ ," he stated, but they both chuckled. "I'll mix up another if you feel you need it."

"It's too early to be drinking heavily, but I'll consider it," she mused with a small smile. "Seen Serenity anywhere?"

"I only saw Jekyll getting dragged around by Mordred," he replied as he began subconsciously spinning a bottle with one hand. He glanced to the boardwalk, and his smile grew just a bit. "On the other hand, I just found Arash."

Brynhildr glanced over, and her smile instantly widened as she saw a mere glimpse of the newly formed family unit. Arash's arms were loaded with all the beach supplies as he followed Mata Hari and Paul down the boardwalk stairs. The archer, wearing cyan board shorts and a white shirt, glanced back towards them and smiled; He'd probably have waved if his hands weren't packed. He made a quick nod of his head to them, then dipped out of view.

As Paracelsus quickly began whipping up a silent order of drinks, Brynhildr smiled for her great friend. As considerate and kind-hearted as always, she was glad he entered such a lovely relationship. Their group occasionally teased him about it, but now that it was official, those jokes had been replaced with compliments and good cheer. The hero who helped gently push her past her formerly restricting concerns deserved as much.

"That's the family's order?" Brynhildr asked quietly as a quickly mixed milkshake appeared on the counter; That was an answer by itself.

"He didn't say anything, but I have a hunch they'll want something," Paracelsus presumed as he quickly placed a watermelon on the counter top. She watched the sudden show as he quickly sliced the watermelon in half. In one swift motion, he reached back with his foot, opened the freezer, tossed half of the watermelon back in perfectly, then closed it… all while his other hand spun a scoop into view. Brynhildr nodded quietly, "That was a new one. Creative too."

"I just get strange ideas that happen to work out," he joked back, and they both laughed. He quickly scooped out much of the watermelon and placed them onto a small plate. After a few quick chops and a toothpick barrage, the tiny snacks were ready. "Feel free!"

"Don't mind if I do," she mused as she plucked one of the pieces. She took a small nibble of the piece as she watched Paracelsus mix a non-alcoholic fruit punch. While he poured it into the watermelon, she glanced over to the beach again as Arash jogged over with a smile and wave.

"Morning, Bryn! Para!" he greeted happily as he glanced over at the curious concoction. "What're you making?"

"A drink I think you and Mata Hari would like," he responded as he quickly placed two straws and several umbrellas into the makeshift glass. "Did I assume too much?"

"I think you're psychic, because Mari wanted some fruit punch," he chuckled as he stared at the watermelon drink. He glanced at the milkshake, but he quickly snapped his fingers. "You thought of everything… and finished so quickly! Now where's my excuse to talk for a bit?"

"You can make up for it at lunch," Brynhildr suggested as she swirled her own drink. "Para just had you and your new family in mind."

"Guilty as charged," Paracelsus bowed lightly with a small smirk. "We can talk later, Arash. None of us are going anywhere."

"Sounds like a fair deal," he chuckled as Brynhildr picked up the watermelon drink and handed it to him. He nodded graciously as he took the milkshake from Paracelsus. "See you in a bit!"

"Tell Mata Hari and Paula we said hi!" Paracelsus waved as a grinning Arash walked away. He chuckled, "He's finally the family man we joked he'd be."

She watched him walk away with a steadily beating heart. Brynhildr smiled, knowing the emotion she felt as her heart pounded. It was a love of sorts, but more akin to admiration. As a Valkyrie who led countless heroes to the halls of Valhalla, she'd seen heroism in all its beautiful forms. She admired it, and loved it all. Prophecy or not, she would have even come to love Sigurd naturally because of how gallant he had been in their first meeting.

In her current summoned state, or under influence, that affectionate admiration for a hero would potentially become something worse. It'd blind her, and cause her to mistake a person for Sigurd the closer to that ideal they became; It also made her noble phantasm that much deadlier against them. To be someone she loved, meant that they were Sigurd, because he was her one and only love by which others were judged. He was her destined one, even if she was also destined to end him by the prophecy.

Thanks to Paracelsus elixir, it was no longer as dreaded and cutthroat as that.

She had come to accept admiration for what it was again, while keeping quiet watch of herself. As she watched Arash's retreating back, she smiled as her heart beat in appreciation for the wonderful hero she gazed at. It was platonic love for her dear friend. It was an admiring love for the beautiful hero, who was another she'd come to regard in the halls of Chaldea. It was a feeling to be wary of, but she was glad she could appreciate the feeling without overflowing remorse.

Love came in many forms, and though she was attentive of them all, she was glad many weren't as worrisome as others.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though her days in Chaldea were often relaxed, there were certain circumstances where Brynhildr was nervous. Caution filled her system, and she consciously made an effort to ensure she acted accordingly and properly. She made constant checks of herself to ensure nothing was going wrong, and the potion was working properly. It was obviously paranoia, but when the consequence was damaging the lovely life she'd created in this equally beautiful place, she'd remain obsessed with caution.

This was one of those occasional, but common, instances.

A spontaneous battle of cards, just before lunch, was waged at the table in Club Cove, but her guard was raised higher within herself. Brynhildr's heart beat in her chest rapidly, not out of excitement for her rather good hand, but wariness for any potential slip. Her pulse was rampant, half from her nervousness and the other from her own paranoia. Even with the potion, she must distrust herself and be keen of any signs. Even still, she still managed to enjoy the card game before her.

"Your luck shines through again." "Wasn't Lancelot coming to join us?" "Maybe he got delayed by another woman crossing his path."

As they laughed, she glanced around the table at the other heroes. Bedivere sat across from her at the ends of the booth seats, with a bright smile that matched his white tropical shirt; His poker face was terrible. Beside him, Karna's expression was perfectly even as he looked at his cards. His vibrant red sherwani matched the saber's polo across from him, who was the absolute cause of her mental vigilance. She glanced over to the stone-faced Siegfried, who placed a card down and drew another.

"You concern me," Siegfried spoke, and it rang through her body until she noticed the small smirk aimed at Karna. "You've got that glint in your eye."

Bedivere glanced at Karna as Brynhildr did; They couldn't see anything in his stoic façade. Karna spoke with a tiny smile, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I'm feeling more confident about this round myself," Bedivere tried to intimidate, though it was hard for him to ever do so with his friendly smile.

"I think Brynhildr has the ace up her sleeve though," Siegfried pointed out as he glanced to her. It made her heart instinctively flutter against her chest, but she suppressed it.

She only gave a tiny shrug. "We'll see soon enough."

There was little doubt to anyone why she'd remain careful around Siegfried, even if they had formed a fair friendship. The saber reminded her so much of her beloved, who also held himself back from truly being himself. Their tales were similar, and yet, Siegfried had allowed his life to be taken rather than have it stolen by pure vengeance. It made sense they were similar, for they were born from similar stories.

Though her heart obviously admired Siegfried, she had grown interested with the small differences between him and her beloved Sigurd. Most of those differences had taken form in his stay in Chaldea, like his willingness to show emotion and follow his own heroic path. It made her wonder if Sigurd would also try something new if he arrived, but for her, there were bigger concerns associated with his arrival.

Nevertheless, despite their good friendship and comradery, she kept her guard up as high as possible around him. He was not her beloved, yet if there was any who could send her into a frenzy, and already did on her arrival, it was him. That wouldn't stop her from finally appreciating what she's found: Another admirable hero who extended a hand of friendship despite the possible consequences.

A robot floated over and delivered a drink for Siegfried, but everyone else still had theirs. Bedivere glanced around with his smile, "Everyone ready?"

"I got nothing," Siegfried responded with a small smile as he casually dropped his hand to answer. The others took it as their cue and revealed their hands.

Brynhildr glanced at Bedivere's hand, which held a three pair like hers. The knight sighed, "And here I thought I won."

"I believe Karna did again," Siegfried noted with a small chuckle as he looked at his friend's cards. Brynhildr peered over, and nearly did a double take. Karna had a royal flush of hearts, but that wasn't what bewildered her.

"…Wasn't that your hand last round?" a surprised Brynhildr asked.

Bedivere scrunched his eyes in confusion as Siegfried laughed. The timber of his voice sent a chill down her spine, but she checked herself as he spoke, "I did warn you of his luck."

They'd only been playing for ten minutes, and he'd only won twice. All his winning hand were spectacular though, and it was impossible for him to cheat since they changed dealers every round. She hadn't even seen luck like that when her core group of friends played poker. Bedivere chuckled, "If Chaldea runs low on funds, we should send you and Tristan to a few casinos."

She chuckled at the thought, even if Chaldea had enough servants with Golden Rule that money should never be an issue. She took her glass of water and quickly finished the drink. As she raised her hand to signal for a robot, a servant quickly bounded over to them. She barely flinched, mostly because she was still watching her feelings in paranoia.

"Fair shield maiden! I'll handle this task for you." She blinked in surprise as the newly arrived Lancelot took the glass from her hand gently as Bedivere sighed. The saber's purple tropical shirt was unbuttoned to showcase his chiseled torso, and his matching board shorts almost hugged his muscular legs. He was yet another of the heroes her heart admired, like all at the table… though admittedly, not quite as strong as many of the others for certain reasons.

"There you are! Did you get lost on your way here?" Bedivere joked while he tossed a quick, apologetic glance to Brynhildr.

"There are many places I may lose myself, Sir Bedivere, but Chaldea is not one of them," Lancelot responded gallantly before he glanced briefly into her eyes. Did he infer getting lost in her eyes or…? Brynhildr had to withhold a small groan. As much as many in Chaldea have grown accustomed to it, some things, like the overly flirty Lancelot, just didn't budge. "I shall be back with your drink, Lady Brynhildr, then I shall join you all for cards!"

"He's probably going to get you something alcoholic," Bedivere stated apologetically, and even Karna chuckled.

"I'll manage. I'm German in origin," she responded with a sigh as the heroes around her chuckled.

Their mirth was renewed, and she once more found it difficult not to lose herself completely in the situation. Unfortunately, as much leeway as the potion granted, she knew there were some boundaries she dared not cross. Even if she tested them with every new day, the returns had diminished as of late. There was a threshold she dared not cross, if only to preserve how much ground she'd gained.

It was a sorrowful acknowledgement that she couldn't be perfectly normal, but she counted her blessings for the luxury she'd been granted.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Knight of the Lake had been incredibly flirty, but it hadn't been too bad today. She was used to it too. Her natural beauty attracted a lot of attention, occasionally from Chaldea's known womanizers. That didn't stop her from being civil, though that cordial attitude did nothing to dissuade them either. At least time quickly flew by, and she soon found herself at the bar enjoying lunch with her core group of friends.

"Sorry about Lancelo-"

Brynhildr cut off the apology with a mirth-filled chuckle. "You apologize too much, Arthur."

"I can't help it! He's technically one of my knights too," the saber replied with an apologetic smile. It was more vibrant than his blue tropical shirt, which was coupled with white swim trunks.

She kept her eyes focused on her new pina colada as Paracelsus bar flared some open wine bottles nearby. "You're too courteous sometimes."

"And you say that too much," he countered with a chuckle, and she found herself smiling again. She glanced at him, and tried to distract herself with Serenity and Jekyll as they chatted beside him. It was useless. She found herself gazing at the handsome blonde beside her he sipped on his own drink.

Spending time among her core friends was a wonderful, yet usually paranoid-filled, time. She loved their company, and all the memories they formed. Nearly all of her favorite moments in Chaldea was spent in their presence, and yet things had gotten more complicated over time. In particular, it all had to do with the heroic and wonderful man who sat beside her.

Her heart hammered hard against her chest, with the same intensity as if she sat by Siegfried. She wanted their conversation to continue so she could distract her thoughts, so she asked, "How was the meeting with the masters?"

Arthur's brilliant smile faltered. "Not as great as we hoped… Tesla and Edison still can't peer inside the singularity."

Brynhildr's eyes lingered on him, and Paracelsus leaned in out of curiosity too. Arash was too distracted talking with Ozymandias beside her. She quietly asked, "But we're certain Solomon is there?"

"That's what they believe, yes. The magical energy readings seem to support that," he offered, but quickly sighed. "They're keeping it low key for now, but we've helped the masters come up with a deployment plan. Chaldea will have a meeting about it later."

Paracelsus hummed in thought, but it was drowned out by the outdoor cafeteria's ever-jubilant atmosphere. He pondered aloud, yet quietly enough for only them to here, "Medea and I had a discussion about the singularity the other night… We supposedly found Solomon, yet he's not doing anything. No attack, he hasn't fled…"

"Then it might be a decoy or a trap?" Brynhildr asked, and Paracelsus nodded slowly.

"Iskandar raised that possibility. He didn't like Solomon's unusual confidence in letting us see his workshop," Arthur commented in a calm tone. "But we don't have any other leads on where he might be. Roman and Da Vinci are analyzing the grails using the Sheba lens to see if they missed anything."

"A wild goose chase… Maybe Roman's right and he is toying with us," the caster noted, but Arthur surprised them by smiling. "If that's the case…"

"It's best not to think negative. Keep your spirits high! We're closer now then we have ever been at least," he reassured with that gallant smile of his. "At best, that really is his fortress, and he's doing all he can to ensure we can't see what he's up to. Either way, we've made a step forward."

She couldn't suppress the fond smile that drew itself onto her expression, nor the glint of admiration in her eyes. Most of all, she couldn't slow the pounding of her heart, especially when he grinned optimistically at her. She knew what he was doing to her, and she knew what she felt. It wasn't just a combination of heroic traits that reminded her of Sigurd. Even in a different timeline and under the influence of a helpful elixir, there was no denying it.

Brynhildr had somehow fallen for Arthur, even if Sigurd was supposed to be her only love. She fell for this brave, wonderful knight now like she did watching him and Arash take down Ozymandias in Tokyo Bay. She had to wonder if this was the same valiant charm that his subjects loved, which roused her own instinctual feelings. Whatever it was, after a long time of searching herself for an answer, she held no doubt in recent months.

Yet it was this love for him that terrified her above all else. Arthur was a charming man, an incredible friend, and a shining hero. He'd built so many lovely moments with her, and even spoke about some personal feelings he never voiced to most others. His fond thoughts of Ayaka… his remorse and acceptance over Camelot… even brief glimpses of nihilism that he often conquered with profound optimism. He trusted her deeply, like she trusted him.

They were almost unbearably close, and it was a bond she cherished and feared for. Above all else, she restrained herself from letting it grow any further out of possible ruination… that she may finally find the potion's limit… that she may mix him up with Sigurd, and wind up killing someone so very special to her. She also worried what difficulties may arise if she fell to her heart's yearnings and succeeded, only for Sigurd to actually arrive in these walls…

...and so, she straddled a fine line, where she dared no further, but her heart still tragically pined for a beautiful bond she could never have.

She smiled warmly, "My, how lovely you are..."

He blinked in surprise, but when Paracelsus laughed, he chuckled. "Ah, you're teasing me again, Bryn. I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well it worked," the caster pointed out as Ozymandias and Arash burst into laughter in their conversation. "It seems it was just us though."

Arthur took a sip of his drink, then offered it to Paracelsus so he could refill it. "Then to steer us away from that… Anyone want to join me sailing around four?"

"I'll have to pass. I'm helping my apprentice with her little project," the caster responded, and Arthur then turned to her with that curious smile of his.

The lancer smiled back, knowing her schedule was free. It was terrible difficult to say no to him, and she wouldn't. She couldn't. Even if it somehow wound up just them, she'd still enjoy herself as her heart fluttered within. It would not control her, and she'd merely appreciate their time together as friends. Though she pondered often recently if there could be something more, her fears applied the breaks. She'd still relish that time together, but acknowledged this was a rare exception where her affection dictated her course.

Though she'd made great strides, this was one case where she didn't trust herself to dare further.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You could always just…  _not_  paint them?" "But it's something I need to learn, Rena!"

Brynhildr's attention was torn between several things. She had occupied a beach lounger so she could sunbathe and read at the same time. Her appreciation of heroes' tales ensured that reading and watching movies quickly became activities she loved. With Chaldea's large library, there was no shortage of potential novels, though the cinema selection was unfortunately lacking. In her hands was her new endeavor,  _The Princess Bride_ , which apparently had a movie adaptation too.

However, though the book remained open, she had lowered it onto her lap.

Her intent to start it had been swiftly dashed by the scene before her. Serenity stood before her easel with one hand on her hip and the other gazing at her constantly moving subjects. She wore a small pout with her white sundress and accompanying sun hat. Rena floated nearby, switching its gaze between Serenity, the subjects, and the painting. The canvas looked like a mess of random scribbles, which was nowhere near the assassin's usual level of quality.

There was no doubt why as the smiling lancer gazed over to the children three dozen meters away, who were Serenity's targets. They continued their sand construction, all while Atalanta and Irisviel watched them and talked happily under a nearby palm tree; Mata Hari had disappeared to get them some drinks. Their smiling attention occasionally snapped back to their playing children as they worked in well-versed cohesion.

Jack giggled out of sight behind a tall sand wall, "We should make it taller!"

"Can we have more wet sand, Alice?" Yedda cried out from behind another rampart as the only visible child answered the request.

Most of Chaldea's children dipped in and out of sight, but that was expected considering the sand castle they were building… or more appropriately, sand masterpiece. Tuffs of white hair could be seen over the walls as Nursery Rhyme wet some nearby sand with a spell. The caster daintily began scooping some sand into a bucket, ensuring none stuck to her frilly black one piece. It was adorable how careful she was being, but not as charming as watching Serenity attempting to paint the child on her canvas.

With rushed yet precise movements, Serenity tried to depict Nursery Rhyme on a blank spot. Several other failed attempts were depicted nearby of the other child servants. Illya's rainbow bikini proved too much of a paint-switching challenge to properly depict. On the other hand, Jack in her blue and white striped one piece was a little easier… had she actually sat still for more than a few seconds. As Nursery Rhyme quickly ran out of view, Serenity sighed in exasperation.

This had been going on for the past ten minutes, and she'd been loving this whole show. "Is there a reason you're trying to paint them?"

"She asked Da Vinci for some painting tips!" Rena happily chimed in as it held the palette of paint steady.

Serenity sighed again, but smiled at her friend, "She suggested I challenge myself with larger moving subjects first."

Brynhildr smiled as Jack quickly zipped into view, scraped her bucket full of wet sand, then disappeared back into the massive castle walls. "You're starting off difficult."

"My current goal will be harder," she giggled lightly. "I want to paint the butterflies flying around the flowers!"

' _Of course you would,'_  Brynhildr smiled. Serenity always did love those things, but there were a scarce few paintings that depicted them. "Now it all makes sense."

She glanced back at Serenity as she tried to paint a depiction of Kuro. The tanned archer's head peered over the walls with a small, plastic trowel. As she carefully etched designs into the walls ramparts, adding yet more detail to the intricate castle, Serenity tried to paint the same image. Thankfully, Kuro was too absorbed in her task, and moved very little as she made her way along the wall. It looked like Serenity had a more complacent subject for once.

"Hey! Quite the castle you kids got there!" Brynhildr looked a bit down the beach as Beowulf and Nightingale walked towards them. The female berserker had a lifeguard tube clutched against her red one piece, while her companion wore black swim trunks. He whistled as he came up to the walls, which were easily as tall as he was; Their sand castle was no joke, and it'd look even taller if he stood in the intricate moat. "There a contest?"

"No contest! We're just bored!" Paul replied as her smiling face peeped out from the top for a few seconds. Brynhildr was really starting to get curious what was inside those walls… besides the squeaking Gugalanna and Babe. "You can help if you want!"

"Maybe I can? Gale's working," Beowulf thumbed at his friend, but quickly stared as Nightingale casually discarded her inner tube and started collecting some remaining wet sand into empty, discarded buckets. "…or was working."

"I can multitask," she responded casually with a small smile as a bucket quickly flew over the walls towards her. Without looking, she snatched it out of the air and began filling it with sand too. Beowulf chuckled, shrugged, and knelt down to help her. Brynhildr looked over at Serenity and watched as she quickly began painting the newly arrived berserkers; They were obviously far easier targets for the moving subject practice.

"Special delivery! Someone catch!" Beowulf yelled as he carefully lobbed two buckets of sand towards the castle. They remained upright, a testament to the berserker's throwing finesse, and were caught by Jack as she leapt up to grab them.

Nightingale glared lightly at Beowulf. "Be mindful! Don't throw the buckets. What if you got loose sand in their eyes? Corneal abrasions and intraocular-"

Beowulf quickly raised his hands before his friend could spout more medical terminology. "Alright, alright, Gale! I'll hand them over next time!"

Simple moments like these made Brynhildr smile happily. She leisurely admired watching two other heroes being so kind to the younger servants. She also quietly enjoyed watching the children work on their masterpiece together, even if they were out of sight quite often. To top it all off, though, there was still much of the afternoon to enjoy reading if the scenery changed. After she glanced at George making his way over in the distance, Brynhildr closed her book so her thumb made a makeshift bookmark.

She loved that time was not often a commodity here.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Light laughter filled the air alongside rising embers from their bonfire. Brynhildr kept her arms wrapped around her knees and relished in the warmth of the fire. It was a different heat, far removed from the endless flames that once surrounded her slumbering form. She never thought she'd enjoy bonfires so readily after that long experience, but she did. It was a moment of her past now, shadowed by far happier memories spent in weekend company.

She glanced around at her companions who joined her under the twilight blue skies. Paracelsus was quietly going over some lecture topics with the uniformed Janice, but also ensuring the accident-prone magus didn't somehow light the beach on fire with her smore stick. Arash sat beside her, holding almost perfectly still. Mata Hari was leaned into him in her slumber, wrapped in an orange beach blanket for extra warmth. In her arms, Paul quietly slumbered too.

Jekyll, Ozymandias, and Serenity were spending time with other close friends, but Arthur was only temporarily absent; He went to get their group drinks for their campfire. She glanced over at a nearby bonfire, where the Camelot group had sidetracked him from his task. He happily chatted with then while holding the large cooler full of drinks in one hand like a waiter, but she didn't mind the extra wait.

After glancing at his sleeping girlfriend, then at the preoccupied Paracelsus and Janice, Arash turned to her. "So how was the sailing?"

"As eventful as Chaldea loves to be," she replied easily. "Pirates tried to raid us, but we fended them off with water guns."

"Sounds terrible," he joked with a growing smile. "Any casualties?"

"Arthur took a squirt to the head. I thought he wasn't going to make it," she jested back, and he had to suppress his chuckles. "He tried taking a few more shots for me, but there were too many of them."

"At least your clothes dried off before dinner," he suggested. Their table had been rather large that evening since the masters, Da Vinci, and Roman joined them for the night. Conversation was all over the place, so she wasn't too surprised Arash didn't catch wind of their sailing adventures.

Noticing his silence, she glanced to him. He carefully shifted his position so Mata Hari's head sat more comfortably against him. She smiled wistfully at the sight, and her heart milked the scene sorrowfully yet happily; If only she could have a moment like this, but that asked for far more than she could ever be allowed. Arash finally looked back, but she managed to quickly mask her forlorn smile.

He barely suppressed his chuckle upon noticing she watched. "Sorry about that… Oh! I haven't asked in a bit, but… how are you fairing?"

As concerned as ever for her well-being. She smiled at him. "...I'm alright. I know my limits."

"Just making sure," he stated. She's come so far thanks to his kind, friendly efforts, but she knew what was impossible. There was no sense having him concerned over something she knew she'd never have a chance to safely hold. He smiled, "Offer always stands."

"That's what friends are for," she responded. He nodded his head and grinned as Paracelsus' small discussion fell quiet.

The group's heads turned at the sound of approaching feet. "Sorry I'm late. Lancelot was sharing a few dad jokes with Arturia."

"Dad jokes?" the caster asked curiously, but Janice lightly groaned.

The saber placed the cooler down quietly beside Paracelsus, then began fishing out glass cups for everyone. "They were particularly awful. I've never seen Mashu so embarrassed."

"But they're supposed to be bad," Arash offered, though he kept his voice down so his snoozing family could rest. "I learned some myself at Lance's recommendation."

Brynhildr graciously took the offered glass, but chuckled at Arthur's worried expression. He asked, "He got to you too?"

"He said dad jokes were mandatory for fathers," the archer insisted. "Paula enjoys them."

"They're corny but funny," Janice chipped in quietly, and nearly wound up  _somehow_  dropping her smore into the fire because of it.

"You're a father too, Arthur," Brynhildr pointed out with growing mirth in her eyes. "You don't know any dad jokes?"

He glanced back at her with a tired smile as he handed Arash his cup. "I know plenty, Bryn. Saying them is a different story."

"Teach me more, oh wise sage," Arash kidded, and Arthur chuckled as he sat down beside Brynhildr, which made her heart instinctively flutter. He fished out a bottle of sparkling cider, opened it, and poured some into her cup. He quickly filled the others' glasses, before they raised them together.

"Cheers!" The glasses were clinked, and he turned to her. They chuckled lightly and gently tapped their glances.

They all fell into relaxed conversation, a simple pleasantry she grew to love so much. So many days spent completely limiting herself, she never realized what a quaint life she could live. Even if she still had to restrict and prevent herself from passing certain limits, and dared not to tempt the safe bubble she's formed, she'd founded a lovely existence. It was a warmth in her heart that it couldn't direct into violent compulsions.

Though her friends were mostly to thank, she owed it to Chaldea itself. This wonderful place full of courageous heroes made it possible, and she owed it to them to ensure it would remain safe. As a hero herself, she looked forward to the battle ahead and all the heroics that'd shine in the struggle. She'd watch over her fellow heroes, like a Valkyrie was born to do, but did so in hopes she'd maintain the delicate and often fragile balance that formed here.

Preparations would begin in earnest next week, and though Brynhildr would miss these lovely and relaxed days, she knew in her heart they'd return after.


	76. Fragment 75: Promises Worth Fighting For

_Was this what it was like for all the poor souls ready to depart for the afterlife?_

_Dull, throbbing pain filled Ereshkigal mind. Soreness crippled the goddess' body even as she laid there, terribly weakened. Among the devastated ruins of her Underworld, she laid on her back, staring upwards as her mind beckoned for tempting rest. With whatever energy she could manage, she fought against it. Though she was physically motionless, her mind thrashed against the shackles of her fate, if only to stare upwards just a bit longer._

_Above the massive crater where a portion of Uruk had collapsed into her realm, the heavens smiled in all their glory. In her eyes, even the titanic finale of Gilgamesh's mighty attack paled compared to the sight above. The lahmu had vanished with their mother's demise, but Ea's strike also sundered the clouds that tried to hide this star-kissed canvas. Their celebration had ended, but her heart remained filled with relief and wonder._

" _It's beautiful…" Her voice was a strained whisper in the wind._

_Mashu stayed knelt beside her and the unconscious Gudao, who Helena and Gabrielle watched over. The other servants kept their comfortable distance. Gilgamesh's strike force had just returned with the grail, but they remained silent as they approached the encircling group. Even so, she stared above with fading breath and a tiny, awestruck smile. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she mustered every ounce of strength to keep them open. Wielding the entire might of the Underworld and keeping the others safe had taxed her energy to the end._

_Though Inanna's expression was composed and blank, Ishtar's eyes glinted with sorrow as the first shimmers of golden light appeared around Ereshkigal. The Goddess of Death and Ghosts had committed all she had, but she wished for just a bit more of this beautiful sight. She wanted to stare at those pretty stars that were so different from the dark abyss of her realm. As her body groaned and the tendrils of rest tugged at her consciousness, she winced briefly, and dared to raise her hand._

" _So… beautiful…" It was out of reach. These beautiful sights were always out of her reach, but they were before her now. She dared to try._

_No matter how much of her believed it could never be, Gudao was right, and she held that small slither that dared to hope. She dared to reach her shaking hand towards those beautiful stars, ever out of her reach; They'd never looked so incredible when seeing through Ishtar's possessed and blurry vision. They felt so real… so vivid… so reachable now…_

_Her shaking hand tried to reach higher, but she gasped lightly as Mashu gently grasped it with her own. Slowly and painfully, she turned to look at her, and she smiled with a whirlwind of emotions that stunned her. The young girl's pretty eyes were sorrowful and sympathetic, but held optimism and hope… the same glint that she saw in Gudao's eyes when they talked days ago. As the goddess' body threatened to disappear, Mashu offered a sad, but promising smile._

" _Thank you for everything... We'll be waiting for your arrival, so please don't take too long," Mashu quietly whispered as she squeezed her hand gently._

_She smiled, and Ereshkigal felt the tears welling in her eyes again; The goddess couldn't control it, nor would she, even if her image as a strong and defiant goddess could be ruined. No, she didn't care. Her weak lips slipped open, "…Gudao's… promise…?"_

_Though a hint of protective jealousy flashed briefly in Mashu's eyes, she still smiled and nodded. "We'll make sure of it… We'll make sure you'll be happy! I promise!"_

_Ereshkigal's smile widened, even as her body felt lighter in the glowing, golden cloud. "This goddess… hold you… it…"_

_Mashu only squeezed her hand tighter as her vision began to fade. Gabrielle quickly scooted over with a hopeful smile of her own, and joined Mashu's hand in holding hers. Seeing her teary eyes made Ereshkigal smile a bit wider, "You'll love Chaldea, Ereshkigal! I promise too!"_

" _Chaldea…" the goddess whispered quietly as she gazed up at the night sky. Even with her blurring vision, she defiantly held on. As the golden haze blurred the fringes of her vision, it framed that wonderful sky, and her outstretched, disappearing arm that held desperately onto Mashu and Gabrielle's. She didn't want to forget this moment, the first sight of a promised future she hoped was no lie._

_As a tear finally fell down her fading face, Ereshkigal voiced her last words as her body faded into the night. "…Thank you…"_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 75: Promises Worth Fighting For** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Her actions were regretfully humiliating, but she couldn't help herself back then. Barely a blink ago, or what seemed like it, she had succeeded in embarrassing herself in front of Chaldea… multiple times. Ereshkigal had let her emotions overwhelm her usual resolve. It was unlike her, or was it  _actually_  her? Was it a consequence of her host's merged personality that she'd so easily shatter her own divine elegance?

There hadn't been much time to think about the possibilities, or if there were other quirks of the host's form she was still unaware of. She'd only managed a silent curse at herself for breaking her image, and resolved to keep up her appearance this time. Without a doubt, after accepting the unspoken question and reaching for the light, she had been summoned. She would act like a true, powerful goddess this time, regardless of who her master happened to be.

The human would be reminded of their status compared to her, and she'd make sure it was followed. She even knew exactly what she wanted to say. _"I am the Mistress of the Underworld, Ereshkigal. I've come in answer to your summons. I'm reluctant to lend my power to any one individual but since I've been called… I'll help you out. Be thankful."_

However, her vocal chords froze as soon as the light had faded. Her slither of hope, which drowned in a sea of her usual, jaded pessimism, had proven true. She had not misheard the bodiless request in that endless space… that she was asked to help save humanity in its time of need. There was only a small slither it was them, but lady luck smiled. When the light faded, though the large room was unrecognizable, the two approaching individuals were.

Ereshkigal could never forget them, and they were both alive and well!

Every one of her initial plans shattered. Her resolve to make a powerful, intimidating first impression was gone. Instead of righteously defining her divine authority and position, she had practically stumbled forward hastily like a lost child. Overcome with emotion, she had thrown herself at the silver-tongued master who relit a fire in her heart's tundra. Her elegant battle dress would likely get wrinkled in her emotional mess.

The tears flowed out, and her words were mushed and inarticulate… but she didn't care!

Ereshkigal didn't care what she looked like right now even as she felt Mashu join their hug. She only continued to sob with closed eyes and a goofy smile as Gudao gently rubbed her back. "We missed you too, Ereshkigal! ...Welcome to Chaldea, your new home."

' _Home…'_  That was what the Underworld was, but she supposed this was her new home now, wasn't it? "Your… p-promise…!"

"We promised! Senpai, Gabby, and I will definitely keep it!" Ereshkigal cracked her eyes open, and peered at Mashu. She was a little surprised the shielder had hugged her, but it felt nice. Those purple eyes looked more fatigued than she remembered, though they remained filled with the girl's warm resolve. There was also a hint of jealousy she'd glimpsed a few times before.

As Ereshkigal gently pulled away from them, she quickly tried to reconstruct her composed elegance. She glanced at the wet spot on Gudao's uniform then at Mashu's own Chaldean uniform while she smoothed wrinkles and wiped her lingering tears. She was grateful for the moment to calm herself, even though her eyes threatened to spill further happiness for all to see; Her tiny, persistent smile said it all anyway.

Her mind scrambled for something to change the growing silence. Things were getting a little awkward, and it was making her uncomfortable for whatever reason. The last thing she needed was another small window to embarrass herself in some other fashion. Geez, what was with this host!?

After one last sniffle, and a quick glance around the Summoning Chamber, she asked, "How much time passed since you were guests in my domain?"

"Four months," Gudao quickly answered, and she found her opening to possibly salvage part of her divine image.

She huffed lightly, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. "You kept me waiting that long? Such gall… Have you no respect for a goddess' assistance?"

His apologetic and sweet smile quickly hammered her composure into dust again. "I'm sorry… We weren't trying to be rude, Eresh. The system is… not exactly the most accurate means to summon a servant."

She raised an eyebrow curiously, and it rose further as an unfamiliar in a recognizable uniform woman approached. The goddess stared as the Indian master gently bowed to her with folded hands. "The Fate System is like the lottery, Goddess Ereshkigal. Please forgive us… but if Chaldea could have summoned you sooner, we would have taken every step to do so."

"…Chaldea has another master…?" she quietly murmured to herself, but due to her proximity to Gudao and Mashu, they overheard. She saw them nod in her peripherals, but her eyes remained locked on Anishka. "…You're very respectful… This goddess appreciates that. What's your name?"

"I'm Anishka Sharma, Chaldea's newest master," she responded politely with another bow. "I'm grateful to be able to work with you in the future."

Even after that waterworks festival she put on, this third master was still being very deferential. Yes… this could work out just fine. Ereshkigal found herself smiling proudly, though her attention was snagged by nearby chuckling. She turned to the console and noticed one of the servants who had fought beside her in Tiamat's final hour. Rama quickly jogged over.

The lancer eyed the saber's ornate ivory Sherwani as he grinned proudly at her. "Long time no see, Ereshkigal!"

"You could at least be more respectful to another divine, Rama," she lightly chided, but to no effect. Truth be told, Rama had more than earned her respect with his shows of battle prowess. His skillful defense had helped stem the tide of bal-lahmus, and it all but confirmed the man's ability to single-handedly defeat entire armies by himself. She was glad he was an ally, and secretly intimidated her a bit. "…However… I  _suppose_  I could let it slide."

"You have my thanks," he bowed lightly with another chuckle, then patted Anishka on the back. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave! I've left Sita alone for far longer than I wished!"

"…It's been five minutes," Mashu practically deadpanned, but the saber nodded feverishly and made a beeline for the door.

"Five minutes too long! Have fun on the tour, Ereshkigal! My apprentice will make a great guide! Oh, and feel free to come talk to us whenever you wish!"

As the door slid open and Rama ran out, Anishka sighed as Gudao chuckled. Ereshkigal merely blinked incredulously as the Indian woman bowed again. "Please don't mind Shri Rama. He and Shri Sita have spent far too long away from each other."

She knew enough of the Ramayana to understand, so she didn't think much more of it. On another note though… "Where's Gabby?"

"Only two masters are usually present for summonings," Gudao smiled apologetically. "It's Gabby's day off, but we'll see her sooner rather than later."

"Word spreads quickly in Chaldea… doubly so if Marie catches wind," Mashu giggled lightly. "You'll be greeted by many in no time."

Ereshkigal nodded slowly, holding back her growing enthusiasm and eagerness. All this talk, and she just wanted to see what this place was like. She'd be fighting with other heroes… who could possibly be her new friends, provided they remembered where they stood before a goddess. There's also some faces she'd rather not see, or more realistically, hoped she didn't have to deal with often. Most of all, she just wanted to experience the surface world for herself!

It was going to be a good vacation, even if her body was a bit restless to continue working; It was a habit that would be difficult to shake. She'd manage though! She was excited that her wish was now right in front of her!

As if he sensed her brimming hidden enthusiasm, Gudao smiled at her. "Since you came on today's last attempt, we don't need to wait… so shall we start the tour?"

She smiled back. "You have this goddess' permission. Make the first impression worth her time, Gudao Fujimaru!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?"

Gudao, Anishka, and Mashu chuckled at her bright smile. Mashu giggled, "We're going to the Roman Theater."

Her eyebrow perked up again. "Oh? Is it actually built to Roman standard?"

"It was built by our Roman residents, so I  _really_  hope so," Gudao jested, and Mashu giggled again.

Only ten minutes into the tour, Ereshkigal had flat out given up trying to keep up her flawless image. Her divine grace had been slammed aside by ever-growing enthusiasm for this bright and curious surface. She'd even encountered these metal beings that didn't have souls, but talked like they did! They also did all the chores without complaining? That was true royal service she could appreciate!

As they turned down a new corridor, she continued to glance around curiously, wondering who or what she'd see next. They'd already encountered one of Chaldea's "usual antics" in the form of some children playing a scavenger hunt in the hallways. She'd also met quite a few heroes, though some were more irritating than most; She didn't like Hijikata's stern and rather dismissive tone… or at least,  _she_  saw it that way.

On the other hand, many were at least polite to her, even though she wished they'd be less casual about addressing he- "Hey Ereshkigal!"

Though she would have been irritated at yet another servant addressing her so casually, this voice felt familiar. This presence felt nostalgic, and she found herself turning instantly with the other three to look down the newly reached intersection. That's when her eyes locked onto long, green hair she hadn't glimpsed in forever. By the bright smile on the androgynous person's face, there was no worry this may be an imposter either.

Her eyes widened as quickly as her smile. "Enkidu!?"

It was strange seeing Enkidu in anything but traditional Urukian attire, or that favorite white garb of his. He quickly jogged towards them with his cord of friendship flailing against his white button-up shirt and jeans. She swiftly walked towards him to help close the gap. They stopped before each other with bright smiles. Ereshkigal beamed as the others approached, "It's been so long! Gudao told me you had arrived, but I didn't know if…"

As she trailed off, the androgynous man merely chuckled. "How could I forget you? We had fun when I came to visit, and I even promised we'd meet again! I'm sorry it took this long!"

That had been one of the few actions from Gilgamesh she could consider a gift. If he hadn't dropped that precious treasure into the Underworld, Enkidu might have never come down. It had been one of the rare interactions with anyone, but she savored every moment of it. They had only talked for hours, but it relieved her of isolation for what felt like years. Then he left, with just that one promise and a rather innocent smile.

It was the same innocent smile he beamed back at her. "I see you're on the tour? I didn't get one from the masters when I arrived."

She blinked curiously, but Gudao chuckled as the three closed the distance. "I wanted Gilgamesh and Enkidu to reunite as soon as possible… and I figured he'd be the better tour guide for Enkidu anyway."

"Is he close behind?" Ereshkigal asked with slight exasperation as she glanced around Enkidu.

The androgynous lancer chuckled. "Don't worry. He's talking with his friend in the Pyramid."

Ereshkigal breathed a sigh of relief… before her face quickly turned completely skeptical. "That rude king got more friends!?"

In an instant, she realized what words she spoke in front of the arrogant king's best friend, but she was relieved the others laughed. Enkidu smiled brighter, "With my help!"

So even Gilgamesh could make more friends… she had to wonder if the same would be the case for her. The goddess was mostly introverted, but it's not like she had an option about that to begin with. The spirits were there to listen, but none really talked to any extent. Even if she did wish to make true friends... could she?

Ereshkigal barely knew anyone here, and if she were honest... she was secretly a touch nervous many wouldn't approach her, whether she held herself properly or not. However, she did have her reputation to salvage and an image to uphold, so that made things difficult. Nevertheless… besides the masters and Mashu, there was another possibility before her. He was still pleasant to her, after all.

To her surprise, Enkidu spoke up first. "Gudao, Anishka… May I join the tour? I never got one from you, so I want to see how you do it."

"You're more than welcome to," Anishka quickly responded as Gudao nodded.

The green-haired lancer turned back to her and beamed. "Sorry for not asking you first, but do you mind? I'd like to catch up with you."

Her smile only grew that much bigger as yet another person upheld a promise.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was one of Chaldea's lightest snowfalls to date. The flurry-filled skies looked more like a winter wonderland than the usual snow haze, though passersby still only tossed brief glances if anything. A few employees walked down the windowed hallway, but slowed down as they came near the tour group. The three staff waved to the masters and demi-servant, who quietly returned the gesture before they all glanced back at Ereshkigal.

Enkidu chuckled lightly behind her as the goddess' hands remained glued to the window in awe. Her crimson eyes shimmered like the softly falling snow as they gazed out at the distant mountains. She wasn't aware how long it's been since she ran down the hallway. Maybe she stood there for far longer than appropriate, since they were on a tour, but her guides were obviously content to leave her alone.

Compared to the dry plains and craggy mountains of Mesopotamia, this landscape left her speechless. She'd seen blurry glimpses of lush forests and the vast sea, but this was her first time seeing a wonderful landscape through her own eyes. It felt like she could stand here for hours just watching that white powder fall from the sky. They were reminiscent of the flickers of souls in her domain, but it was so much brighter! And prettier! And, and…!

"It's calm today. The snowfall is usually heavier," Enkidu hummed quietly.

"Why aren't more people stopping to look?" Ereshkigal found herself asking. She managed to tear her eyes away for a brief few seconds to stare at passing staff member, then the masters. It was only her that really gazed outside. "It's so beautiful~!"

"I guess we've just taken this sight for granted," Gudao offered as he scratched his head. "We see it so much it kinda grew old."

"Most grew bored of it," Mashu mentioned, and Ereshkigal quietly huffed at the idea. Grow bored of this? Maybe she was biased, but after spending too much time in the Underworld, nearly anything could be a scenic improvement. Then again, she supposed she could see how this got boring…  _maybe_  after a hundred years.

"The library and Salon de Marie have windows so you can still watch the snow," Anishka offered with a bright smile. "Whenever you're ready, we can continue."

Upon hearing that, her feet seemed to unlatch themselves from the ground. "…If that's the case, then I permit you to lead me further."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

She was aware that some rooms in Chaldea had a makeover for certain groups, but like the theater, she felt like she just took a step into another world. Traditional Egyptian music wafted through the air thanks to a new music player, carefully disguised as a miniature pyramid. Compared with the calm and elegant serenity of both the library and Salon de Marie, the Pyramid felt like a prestigious royal room of another era.

That was, of course, only amplified by the presence of two conceited kings. After Enkidu quickly strolled into the room, Ereshkigal quietly walked in, only to be met by familiar, prideful laughter. She winced at the sound, then met the eyes of the man who gave the Mesopotamian pantheon so much trouble. Gilgamesh merely smirked at her as he lounged on one of the fancy chairs. His black formal attire would have been fine, but that leopard-print suit jacket looked awful… not that she'd voice it just yet.

"So you finally arrived, Mistress of the Underworld," Gilgamesh noted rhetorically as he reached for his golden cup. He paused as Enkidu reached for a jug on the table, and quickly refilled the wine. "Thank you, Enkidu."

"I suppose I have to work with you again…" Ereshkigal replied quietly with an unamused tone. Truthfully, she didn't really like the idea, but it was better than fighting him. She wasn't even too sure what she was capable of since she was outside the Underworld. "I guess it didn't end with Uruk, did it?"

There was no question being so forward with Gilgamesh was asking for trouble. Of the many who have come to deal with him, the divines were the only ones who consistently did so without fear. However, she felt uncomfortable and unnerved as opposed to her usual booming confidence when she interacted with him. She was outside her domain, and therefore significantly weaker without her grand authority. By all means, Gilgamesh could likely squash her like a bug on the surface.

Still, she dared to keep her façade. Even if her enthusiasm overwhelmed her, there were some situations where her pride and prestige needed to be upheld. In front of the King of Heroes, another from her time, this was a definite. She would not yield or falter here. Gilgamesh needed to know she was still in-

"Drop the act, Goddess Ereshigal… You have atoned for your actions and have nothing further to prove to I, the King." Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes slightly, but took his cup gently. He chuckled along with Ozymandias and Enkidu at her sudden shock. "After what you've done for my people, you have cleared yourself of your wrongs. We are merely allies by coincidence now… Think nothing more unless you cross me in some manner."

"… Easy enough, then. Do not cross me either," she finished firmly, and though he huffed, he nodded briefly in agreement. Gudao and Anishka released relieved sighs. Secretly, she was relieved this Gilgamesh seemed… civil. At least he wasn't being completely arrogant and forceful.

Though she only gave the other king brief glances before, she finally had an excuse to look at Ozymandias since he chuckled at their exchange. He sat across the table, dressed tastefully in his own black formal attire, though his shirt remained completely unbuttoned. She nodded, "Pharaoh Ozymandias… This goddess looks forward to working with you again. You fought well alongside my Garula spirits."

"Of course! A pharaoh fights with his entire might so no doubt rests on their glory!" Ozymandias declared with a small smirk. "You fought well yourself, Goddess of Death, though my curiosity about your  **personal**  fighting skills remains… unsated. I trust this will be answered?"

"How forward… to even question a goddess' capabilities is sacrilege," she huffed lightly, but it only made him and Gilgamesh look to each other as Enkidu chuckled. "If the Underworld didn't need my control and guidance, my full might would have shocked you into silence!"

"I hope you're still just as capable, Eresh," Enkidu pointed out with a friendly smile. "No one doubts your strength in the Underworld but…"

"The surface is no Underworld," Gilgamesh finished for him with a simple wave of his hand and a strangely raised voice. "However, Goddess Ereshkigal… I trust you'll be  _at_ _ **least**_ a bit better than your bungling sister?"

" **What the hell do you mean by that, you arrogant fool!?"**

Ereshkigal's face soured quickly as Anishka, Gudao, and Mashu practically leapt out of the doorway to let Ishtar burst through. Gilgamesh merely smirked as Ozymandias laughed, but the floating goddess in a form-fitting, red halter dress fumed. Her expression only lightened briefly as the black-haired archer glanced at Ereshkigal. Anishka and Mashu looked at both of them uncertainly, but Gudao merely scratched his head and sighed.

Ishtar quickly turned back to Gil, though Ereshkigal didn't know whether she should feel insulted or relieved her sister seemingly ignored her presence. The floating archer growled, "You said that louder on purpose! You knew I was coming!"

"I, the King, only spoke the truth," Gilgamesh replied calmly as he took a sip of his wine. "Whether or not we're civil does not change the fact your track record for mistakes is…  _inspiring_ …"

"At least they turning out as good mistakes," Enkidu offered, though it only made Ishtar cross her arms, pout, and blush in embarrassment. She quietly mouthed for him to shut up, but Enkidu only chuckled.

Finally, Ishtar turned to her, but her frown lightened a bit. "…So you're finally out of that gloomy hole in the ground."

"My Underworld is not just some hole, as you should easily remember," Ereshkigal retorted back, making Ishtar narrow her eyes and grumble. "Hello to you too, Ishtar… I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"We can agree on that at least…" the black-haired sister huffed. "And after everything I did out of concern for your loneliness… Have you at least stopped working so hard?"

"As if I had any choice on that matter like you, Ishtar…" she spat back. She had so many souls to manage, meanwhile her sister just flew around happily being a spoiled-brat divine and getting whatever she wanted. Maybe she was still a little spiteful of Ishtar, even if her personal humiliation in the Underworld helped remedy most of it… Still though! It was justified! And at least she didn't work as hard as Gilgamesh did in his later years!

Though, just the thought of doing extra work made her body restless again. It wasn't out of fatigue or irritation, but habitual instinct. She'd worked so hard for so long, it felt strange not having actual responsibilities on a jam-packed schedule. Her body just wanted something to do, just like she wished to enjoy this beautiful surface world personally. She could tell it might be a problem if this place was as relaxing as Gudao and Mashu swore it was.

"Sheesh… Just the mention of work has your fingers twitching? You're a worse workaholic than Gil!" Ishtar chimed in as she pointed an accusing finger as Ereshkigal.

Though Gilgamesh fumed at the comment, Enkidu smiled apologetically at his best friend. "It was the truth though, Gil."

Ozymandias laughed as Gilgamesh grumbled lightly. Even as the King of Heroes lightly complained to a still smiling Enkidu, Ereshkigal and Ishtar kept their eyes trained on each other. Mashu looked between the growling goddesses, then around at the floor; Bickering heroic spirits was nothing too disconcerting. She finally glanced at the black-haired sister. "Ishtar? Weren't you playing with Gugalanna today? I thought he'd still be with you?"

Ereshkigal's eyes widened and shot to Mashu. "Gugalanna is here too?"

Gilgamesh and Ozymandias quickly laughed loudly at the question, which reignited Ishtar's anger like a wildfire.  **"SH-SHUT UP!"**

"He's here," Enkidu chuckled as he shot a curiously apologetic smile to Ishtar; Ereshkigal made a note to question how the two were somehow getting along later. "He's not quite how you remembered him though."

Ereshkigal blinked. "…What do you mean by that?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Can we play lots, Ereshkigal? I like playing!"

She could only nod quietly in response as she cradled the small Gugalanna in her arms. They had picked him up from the empty Camelot Room, where he had been happily snoozing. Ereshkigal hadn't been able to pay much attention to the Recording Studio's small introduction since she was so… incredulous at her first 'husband's' strange appearance; That 'marriage' had been a divine peculiarity that barely resembled one to begin with. That didn't change the fact she at least cared about this… now tiny bull.

Gugalanna, the Great Bull of Heaven, reduced to a tiny, squeaking little infant… She had half a mind to relentlessly berate Ishtar for such a massive summoning blunder had she not left them before they walked to the resort: the final destination. On the other hand, this Gugalanna was really adorable, and she couldn't help but cradle him in her arms as he wiggled his legs happily. "Oh! Oh! You'll love the resort~! It's really warm and toasty! Not cold like your Underworld!"

"Shhh!" Mashu quietly shushed with a friendly smile and wink. "You'll spoil the surprise for her!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he quickly squeaked, and Ereshkigal squeezed him just a little tighter. Enkidu reached over to pet him, and he squeaked again. Who knew the mighty beast could be so cuddly and cute?

As they approached the last set of doors in the hallway, Anishka strolled a few steps ahead of them, then motioned to the doors with her arms. "This is the entrance to Fantasia resort. It's one of the farthest places in Chaldea, but it's worth every step!"

"The lobby isn't much, but it's what lies beyond that will definitely catch your attention," Gudao practically promised as he smiled at her. He took a few steps to the door so it would open, then motioned with his hands. "After you."

"How kind and proper," she commented to Enkidu, and he chuckled lightly. "I trust this will not be a letdown."

"Never has been," Mashu answered with a giggle as the group followed her through the doors. After a few brief directions, she strolled into Club Cove, and her eyes immediately shot to the open-air windows. The group laughed as Gugalanna leapt out of her arms and bolted for the doors leading to the beach; Ereshkigal was not far behind, and she ignored the other servants who watched her happily escape. The squeaking little beast pranced around Ereshkigal as her feet slowly froze on the boardwalk.

"…What… Where...!?" she found herself crying out incredulously, but the smile wouldn't leave her face. Beachgoers were scattered about the sandy shore, and there were a few sailboats in the distance. Her eyes couldn't soak in everything; It overloaded her senses, but she still felt only happiness and excitement. Like the snowy mountains, this was far more beautiful than anything she had glimpsed from Uruk. "Is this still Chaldea!?"

"Hard to believe it's artificial, huh?" Gudao chuckled. "Now you know what our favorite place is!"

She wasn't sure how other servants first saw it, but it was only as impressive to her as the snowy mountains. She was definitely in awe, but that was a given. She hadn't seen even a tiny slither of the outside world, so everything that didn't remind her of the Underworld was going to be incredible! Her only remaining issue now was how to divide her time between enjoying all these beautiful things!?

It was just too bad this beach wasn't 'real,' or else she would have liked it that much more. She'd give credit where it was due though; This was definitely seemed like no easy feat. There was no doubt she'd enjoy this spot as much as gazing out at the snow-filled wonderland, but this forged copy honestly made her more interested in seeing an actual tropical beach. Maybe she was being a bit picky, but would she be a goddess if she didn't desire the highest quality?

"You should try dipping your feet in the waves some time!" Enkidu suggested as he strolled up to her. "It's very refreshing!"

She turned to look at him, then spotted the beautiful tropical flower garden in the distance. She gasped lightly at its majesty. Though it partially reminded her of Merlin's actions in her Underworld, these were in a rainbow of colors that attracted her eyes like a magnet. Enkidu glanced over to the flowers, then back at her and chuckled. "The flowers are lovely too! There's even butterflies that will land on you!"

Gugalanna eagerly bounced at her feet, but then quickly looked back at Club Cove's doors. He scooted away quickly, making Ereshkigal glance after him. Her eyes quickly landed on her sister by the doorway, who floated by two children she instantly recognized. As if to help jog her memory, Illya and Kuro wore their battle attire and smiled at her. They'd been surprisingly difficult to fight, but the one who really gave her the shivers thankfully wasn't here.

"See, Kuro? Illya? She's here," Ishtar pointed out as if she was an object. Ereshkigal made another note to reprimand her for that later.

"Hey, Death Goddess! Long time no see!" Kuro waved casually as Illya joined her. Ruby mimicked the motion in Illya's hand.

The young caster fiddled with Ruby. "Um… No hard feelings, I hope? You didn't give us any options…"

"Well it's not like you could have actually killed me… so you're forgiven." In truth, there were two who may have actually been able to kill her. She'd already passed by King Hassan earlier, and his steady gaze still openly terrified her, even if she was thankful for what he did for her; She wondered how anyone could sleep with a former grand and that tiny, white beast in these halls.

However, her gaze fell back to the two children. She never understood, nor asked, why they looked at her with familiarity in their eyes. Judging by some of the things they said, and how they acted around Ishtar, perhaps the host body had something to do with it? One way or another, she'd get those answers, but that could be addressed in a scheduled fashion. Her list of things to do was starting to get grossly large, but it didn't intimate her; She was used to juggling a hard-working routine.

"I'd like to talk with you two about some things, but it can wait," Ereshkigal notified, but they didn't seem nervous.

"They were probably going to ask if you didn't," Ishtar stated. "It'll be a group session."

"You're just going to join in?" the blonde lancer grumbled as she narrowed her eyes. Enkidu looked between them in amusement.

"Not just me," Ishtar huffed back as she glanced back. Emiya soon walked onto the boardwalk to join his sisters at the doorway. The man in a red polo and black slacks had this eerie sense of familiarity about him, unlike the other two... like he'd been a part of her life. It had been the same deal when she looked at a passing Nursery Rhyme. It bothered her this nostalgic feeling felt rough and disconnected, but she had no doubt her host body met them in some way.

Ishtar shot a smug smile at Emiya. "Now do you believe me and Saber?"

The tanned archer merely sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Good grief… This is getting out of control…"

Ereshkigal scrunched her eyebrows. "What's getting out of control?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he waved off before he smirked at her. "Goddess Ereshkigal, right? Pleasure to meet you. I'm Emiya."

"He and Sab- …Arturia, will want to talk to you too," Ishtar explained. Arturia rang a bell because of her assistance in the Underworld; She and Arthur's combined attack was awe-inspiring. "They know my host on a very personal level. Maybe if you play your cards right you'll have some more friends?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Are you saying I'm incapable of making friends?"

"Will you stop taking everything I say like it's an attack on your being!?" Ishtar spat back, and they quickly growled at each other.

"We're still on the tour, Ishtar. Can it wait until later?" Gudao reminded with an exasperated sigh.

"That's fine by me!" They both huffed at the same time, which made Illya and Kuro giggle. As much as she was looking forward to enjoying this place, and the strange new company she'd likely have, Ishtar was going to be a sour patch. The feeling was likely mutual though. So long as they didn't have to be around each other too often, Chaldea was going to be nice and relaxing…

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The rest of the tour flew by quickly, and the masters and Mashu left her in the final spot they introduced. With Enkidu still happily keeping her company, Ereshkigal walked another lap around the nearly empty Memorial Hall. There had been others enjoying this beautiful place, but they had departed soon after the masters.

"A Hall dedicated to preserving many of Chaldea's most precious treasures…" Ereshkigal found herself mumbling again as they passed the entrance. A plaque with those exact words was placed beside the door. She started yet another lap with a bright smile as Enkidu quietly followed. The first time, they'd only made small talk about the various sections, but now she was curious. After seeing so many smiling faces and memories, she wanted to know more.

She was getting excited to see her own image among these many others.

"Do you know the story behind this one?" she asked. The goddess pointed at a larger photo under an unnamed singularity. It showed Fergus and Arturia facing off in a food eating contest.

Enkidu smiled and shrugged. "I only know it was a total defeat for Fergus. One does not simply challenge King Arturia to a food eating contest."

She giggled, then jumped to another large photo nearby. She nearly burst into laughter. "Gilgamesh looks so angry here!"

"Ah! That's when the Egyptians lost the volleyball match against us! Gil doesn't like remembering that one!" Enkidu chuckled.

She looked around again, in awe of the sheer number of memories that were posted. There were still plenty of space for new ones, and it brightened her smile. There were so many stories still waiting to be written, and now she got to be in some of them! She'd just make sure they weren't embarrassing.

"Enkidu! Are there any humiliating ones of Ishtar? I'd like to see them!"

The other lancer's smile turned into a small smirk, and Ereshkigal couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm glad you asked! Come this way! I think you'll like Quetzalcoatl after you see this!"

They swiftly came to a stop at the sound of softly chiming bells. Ereshkigal turned back to the large doorway as two Sphinx kittens came prancing in. The adorable beasts looked towards them and made their approach. Ereshkigal couldn't help but coo in excitement since Marie's Sphinx Kitten had made such a wonderful impression. The goddess bent down as the kittens approached, and one with a tiny bell around its neck chose to greet her.

"These are Nitocris' kittens," Enkidu explained as he bent down to pet the other one. Ereshkigal giggled as hers gently rubbed against her leg affectionately as she tried to pet it. "She should be close behind, but I thought she was still baking."

"I am still baking, but our Urukian allies have a new companion, so it's only proper of a Pharaoh to introduce herself personally!"

The two turned to the door as Nitocris strolled to them pridefully. She briefly pulled out a brass pocket watch from her golden purse, checked it, then placed it back. Every step and movement in her off-shoulder, white evening dress painted her figure with prestige and elegance. Her strut was magnificent and graceful, yet her expression coupled no superiority with her friendly smile. As her kitten quickly pranced back to her, making the pharaoh giggle, she looked to Ereshkigal. "I am Pharaoh Nitocris. I'm happy I could finally meet you, Mistress of the Underworld... Ozymandias and Gilgamesh spoke very highly of you."

"Gilgamesh spoke highly of me...?" Ereshkigal blinked in surprise, and Enkidu simply nodded.

"Like Ozymandias said earlier, Nitocris was  _really_  eager to meet you!" the androgynous lancer replied, and Nitocris fidgeted slightly.

Her kittens gently pawed on her bare legs and mewled as the caster straightened herself subtly. "As a humble wielder of some of its might, I feel like we may have a lot in common, Ruler of the Underworld. I'd like to get to know you better."

She could appreciate this respectful, though a little stiff, greeting. The caster's authority also intrigued her, and she certainly wouldn't mind becoming friends if that was a possibility. However, most of her current interest remained with the adorable kittens at her feet. Ereshkigal smiled, "This goddess would like that too. Though I must ask... are these kittens part of your authority as well?"

"The Children of Wehem-Mesut are precious gifts from the mighty Pharaoh Ozymandias!" Nitocris happily chimed as the kittens mewled at her feet. They seemed a bit more... desperate than before? Nitocris glanced down at them quickly, but kept her composed grace. "If you find yourself in his favor, he may grant you one too."

Ereshkigal's eyes quickly sparkled. "Really!? They're so adorable!"

"Aren't they!?" Nitocris finally beamed as her solid grace melted away in an instant. Enkidu chuckled as Ereshkigal silently blinked in surprise. The caster swiftly knelt to the ground and scooped them into her arms. "What is it, babies? You're being terribly rude! I'm trying to have a nice conversation with our new ally!"

The kittens swiftly began pawing towards the small, golden purse at her side. "You want some... treats...?"

Nitocris' eyes slowly filled with concern. In a hasty hurry, she quickly pulled the pocket watch back out of her purse and checked it. She paled quickly; The clock face read the same time it did only two minutes ago. The kittens gently pawed the watch and mewled as Nitocris' headpiece twitched. Enkidu smiled apologetically, "You keep forgetting to wind that watch, don't you?"

 _ **"MY COOKIES!**  _ **How long has this watch stopped!?"**  Nitocris screamed in panic. She stashed her pocket watch in a hurry, fumbled with the zipper, and practically stumbled away. She squeaked and skidded to a halt, quickly turned back around with a terrible attempt to compose herself, then bowed slightly. "Please forgive my rude exit! We'll talk again soon, I promise!"

As she floundered out of the room in a haphazard sprint, Ereshkigal barely contained her growing mirth as Enkidu chuckled. "That's just how she is! Isn't she something else?"

There was no question about it: She really wanted to be friends with Nitocris now. She seemed like a lot of fun to be around, and maybe tease!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ereshkigal pondered. "And the magazine will be in my room like Annie said?"

"Yup! Naomi and Medea are amazing, so you might even get the first ones in two days! They're even experimenting with a plushie line!"

With her key card in hand, Ereshkigal blissfully walked down the hallway. Enkidu left to rejoin Gilgamesh, but she was never without company it seemed. The off-duty master in an orange sundress joined her on her walk since she had to get something from her own room. They turned down a corridor towards the residential hall as Gabby quickly added. "Oh! But if you can't wait a few days to swim, there's some swimsuits to rent at the resort."

That's something she was definitely interested in. A swim sounded lovely. "Are they near the changing room?"

"Yup! You just need to sign it out! Just ask the nearby robot next time you're there!"

"A goddess never needs to ask permission, Gabrielle." The twin voices spoke up behind them, and resonated from an intersection they barely passed. The two turned around as Euryale and Stheno stepped slowly around the corner with amused smirks. They matched perfectly in their white, frilly evening dresses. Even their giggles chimed in perfect unison before they spoke, "I see. So this is the new goddess in Chaldea."

"I've heard much about you," Euryale noted as she eyed the lancer. "I was going to toy with some employees, but you're much more interesting."

"A shame I couldn't see you fight in person, but that could change soon enough," Stheno replied smoothly as her smile turned a touch scrutinizing.

Ereshkigal looked between them and blinked, making Gabrielle giggle and state, "This is Stheno and Euryale, the eldest Gorgon Sisters!"

"Always taking my presence so lightly, Gabby…" they spoke together. "You should show more gratitude since we let you speak so freely."

Ereshkigal studied the two curiously. They had a synchronization that even made her and Ishtar look shoddy… then again, she never really got along with Ishtar to begin with. They were a mirror, and she could tell they even referred to each other in a similar fashion that she would with her sister; They acted like they were one and the same.

However, they were other divines, and this would be the biggest case where she needed to act properly. To embarrass oneself in front of other deities was self-tarnishing that could never be erased. It was an unspoken understanding that simple slips would not be lived down so easily among gods and goddesses. That's why she carefully picked out her words, and resolved herself to speak proudly to protect her respectable image.

"So Chaldea has more divines this goddess wasn't aware of…" Ereshkigal noted to gain their attention. "I am the Goddess of Death and Spirits, Mistress of the-"

"Oh, we know who you are, Ereshkigal," they giggled deviously, and their eyes filled with dominating thoughts. This was just another act between divines, to find where they stood on the order! She would not fail this! She would show her superiority and make them understand she was not just- "If the tales are true, you're quite the babbling mess like Ishtar. Are we wrong?"

'… _I'm going to kill Ishtar_ _ **again**_ _.'_  Though her face didn't show it, she was both furious and in a small panic. Being so exactly close with another divine meant what they did reflected on the other. In this case, her idiot of a sister likely screwed everything up well before she arrived. She could only try to salvage her image to other divines, and prove she was something different from that flying, hot mess. Regaining her composure, she smirked. "Do not compare me to that inept buffoon. This goddess carries herself to a higher standard than that one!"

"Huh? But I thought Gudao said you had quite a few pretty adorable meltdowns," Gabrielle noted, and Ereshkigal's face quickly lit up. Quick excitement turned her into a gushing mess.

"Gudao thought I was pretty and adorable!? Why didn't anyone-!" She silenced herself, but it was too late. Whether intentional or not, Gabrielle had lead her into shattering her own composure. Euryale and Stheno only laughed at her expense as she fumed.

"Carries herself to a higher standard…" they reiterated together, but Ereshkigal had no response. She just wanted to wipe the smug smirks off their faces, and the blush off of her own. "My, my… There's no need to feel angry. Not all goddesses can be as perfect as-"

" **ORION, LOOK! OH! DON'T THEY LOOK SO CUTE!?"**  The Gorgon sisters' expressions quickly fell as they suddenly tried to scramble away. However, Artemis was a rocket, and she had sped down the hallway with blinding speed. The twins were instantly scooped up into the floating archer's arms as she happily hugged and swung them. Their arms flailed to no avail as the white-haired woman kept them pinned against her rather ill-fitting red sundress. Orion clung on to one of Artemis' dress straps for dear life.

Artemis beamed at her two prizes as Gabrielle laughed. "Oh! Are there new dresses!? They're cute, cute, cute! Oh so  **cute! Don't they look lovely, Sweety!?"**

"Let go! Asterios! Help!" "Orion! Do something about this cow!" "You think I can actually do anything!?"

Gabrielle leaned towards the bewildered Ereshkigal as she watched the scene. She whispered, "You didn't mishear them. That woman is the Goddess Artemis!"

Ereshkigal watched as the shameless goddess happily hugged them while the twins tried in vein to escape. Her smiles lowly crept back onto her face. If this was how the divines acted here, her worry that she may embarrass herself was quickly slipping away; This was far more embarrassing for them than a simple happy outburst was for the Mistress of the Underworld.

Artemis stopped happily spinning and finally noticed Ereshkigal. The white-haired woman's expression brightened, and for a split second she was afraid the bubbly goddess would 'attack' her too. "Oh~! Hiiiiiiiii~! You must be Ereshkigal! Jaguarman and Quetzalcoatl couldn't stop talking about you!"

"If you're going to talk to her, let me go first!" the twins groaned and flailed. What amused Ereshkigal more was that they still seemed unable to break free from a lax hug.

Taking on a devious smirk of her own, she asked, "Stheno, Euryale… Is something wrong? Two goddesses should easily be able to overpower another."

" **Wipe that smirk off your face and help us!"**  they yelled together, and it was music to Ereshkigal's ears. Suddenly, her worries of how she may appear seemed rather insignificant. If such a prominent goddess was flying about, allowing herself to look rather ridiculous and tactless, then one of her little slips could be easily waved off.

This new home was certainly looking more promising by the minute, but she had much to do still to get herself properly settled!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like the master of scheduling that she was, Ereshkigal had met up and talked with everyone of notice she met during her tour. The most curious had been saved for last, and dinner had been surprisingly civil even though she and Ishtar shared a table. They bickered, which was a guarantee, but it felt far more controlled than their previous bouts.

Thanks to that, she had some budding connections with Arturia, Emiya, and his sisters, but it was nowhere near as strong as it was with Ishtar; She was Rin Tohsaka, as her host was named, but her memories were from a different timeline than Ishtar. Though they called her sister by chosen names, they didn't even ring a vague bell in her mind. She'd have to talk to others more to get her bearings, but at least she was now aware this host had participated in the Moon Cell War, or something along those lines.

All that info she learned in the past two hours had just been another set of countless she had to absorb over the course of the day. There was a lot of information to digest, even if the throne gave her a bunch of useful information like personally accumulated knowledge and wisdom. She was experiencing the outside world for the first time, and it was already taking its toll despite her trained management skills. It had been a long day, so maybe sleeping would help everything settle?

Watching the distracting snow fall gently outside definitely wasn't doing wonders for her thoughts, but it soothed her soul.

As she gazed out into the nighttime scene, she could still make out the distant mountains with perfect clarity; A benefit of spending countless time in a dark world. The delicious food Emiya had cooked for them still resonated warmly in her stomach as it was absorbed. Combined with the plush couch she sat on, she might doze off if she wasn't careful. The snoring Hector a few couches down already did just that, so she was at least comforted by the idea it was publicly acceptable.

"Um, Miss Ereshkigal? Sorry to bother you."

The goddess turned around curiously to eye Mashu. The shielder kept her hands folded in front of her white sundress that she changed into for dinner. She fiddled with her fingers until Ereshkigal decided to break the awkward silence with a smile. "You wanted to say something, Mashu? I permit you to speak."

"May I have a seat too?"

"You're starting to ask for too much from this goddess," she joked, but gently scooted over on the couch. Mashu quickly smiled, nodded, and walked over to sit. The polite and curiously shy girl had grown on her ever since she helped valiantly defend her and the masters against Tiamat's minions. She was very determined and sincere, but she also had jealous moments that were clear as day. This was probably about Gudao, and how she showed plenty of interest during the singularity. "What's on your mind?"

Mashu looked around to make sure the lingering after-dinner guests weren't listening in. She turned back and smiled lightly, "…How do you like Chaldea so far?"

"I love it! …As much as I can with my Ishtar's presence, I mean."

They both giggled. Mashu nodded with a fond smile. "That's good to hear. We promised you happiness, so I was hoping it was off to a great start."

"I'm happier than I ever have been just being here," she replied proudly as she glanced out the window. "I've seen so many beautiful things and it's only my first day!"

"I'm glad," Mashu nodded again, and Ereshkigal turned back to her curiously.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? Nothing else? No concern I'll try to claim Gudao from you when you're not looking?" she decided to tease and poke.

"No, there's something else, but none of that," Mashu stated firmly with a slight glint of jealousy in her eyes; That devotion to Gudao was cute, even if she was jealous the shielder was in a relationship with the master. "I… I wanted to know if we could be friends."

…Huh? She was expecting a far more serious conversation, not a simple request for friendship. Granted, it was nice a human, or demi-servant, knew their place to ask a goddess for such a bond, but it wasn't necessary. She was definitely looking to make more friends, even if she would put on airs to make it seem like she wasn't desperate… which she was partially. She wouldn't say no to the kind-hearted and dedicated shielder though.

"Of course we can. I'll allow it," Ereshkigal stated matter-of-factly. "But why did you feel the need to ask? I thought we were on fair terms since you made that same promise Gudao and Gabby did."

"That's part of it," Mashu pointed out with a small smile. "I promised you'd be happy, so I thought it would be nice if I could be part of the reason...?"

Mashu looked out the window, and her eyes flashed with a brief, nostalgic look. It perplexed Ereshkigal, but she remained silent. "I know it's nothing compared to what you've been through… but I was trapped and lonely too… Watching you looking at almost any new thing with wide eyes like no other servant had before reminded me of how I was like... I felt like I could relate with you a little bit."

"…Is that so?" Ereshkigal mumbled. Mashu was isolated for a time? That piqued her curiosity, but by the glint of sadness in her fatigued eyes, it was probably something she didn't want to talk about. Maybe she'd learn it in time, but she didn't need to know now. "I guess you'd understand better than Ishtar."

"Maybe… I'm not a goddess like her." Mashu smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Ereshkigal. I promise I'll be a good friend! I'll do my best!"

Curious she would phrase it like that… but Ereshkigal didn't mind. She only nodded, smiled happily, and briefly gazed out the window again. She'd made quite a few leaps with friendships today, so she was more than content she wouldn't be lonely anymore. Mashu would just be another who could keep her company whe- Oh! This might solve one of her current predicaments!

Ereshkigal was eager to create something new for herself on the surface, but she had no idea where to start. A hobby would be a great idea to slowly subdue any lingering workaholic tendencies. There could also be fun activities she didn't know about that she'd enjoy; What better than to ask an  _ordinary_ girl for suggestions on  _mundane_  things? She turned back and asked, "Mashu? To start off our friendship, I've got a few questio-"

"Kyuuuuu?" Ereshkigal's eyes quivered as they landed on Fou, who had somehow slipped onto the shielder's lap when she wasn't looking. Mashu stopped petting Fou gently as they both stared at the partially petrified goddess. Even if it obviously never made an attempt at her, and only stared in every past encounter, the cold uncertainty instinctively filled her body.

"Is something wrong? It's only Fou," Mashu tried to reassure as she gently picked up the fluffy critter and held it towards Ereshkigal. She nearly paled in surprise, and couldn't voice her concern that Chaldea somehow didn't understand exactly what this… this  _cute monstrosity_  actually was! "He likes being pet!"

"Kyuu, kyuu!" She swore, that little thing showed a smug smirk for a split second. Regardless, after seconds of hesitation, she dared to reach out cautiously and pet it. It was as fluffy and soft as it looked, and though she remained gripped with concern, some of it leaked away with every stroke of its fur. "Kyuu! Kyuu!"

"See? Fou's nothing to be afraid of!" Mashu giggled as she placed Chaldea's fluffy mascot between them. Slowly, Ereshkigal's confidence inched forward as she joined her in showering Fou with pets and scratches. A smile slowly wormed its way onto her lips as they fell into small talk.

A bit further away, they didn't see Lancelot and Roman glancing their way with warm smiles.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ereshkigal didn't want to sleep in her room on the first night, no matter how inviting it looked. Instead, she had spent plenty of time after dinner frolicking in the snow at the training grounds. She made sure no one saw her, since she looked like a complete child, and hardly an elegant goddess, as she relished in the beautiful kiss of winter. Among the snowbanks and falling flurries, she had danced until a bit after midnight, then she finally walked back inside.

However, her room was not the destination. Instead, she found herself back in the resort to enjoy its own blend of beauty. She waded out of the ocean waters for the dozenth time that day. The cool waves splashed one last time against her feet and ankles, making her giggle gleefully in the empty resort. The goddess walked a bit further away from the crashing waves, then plopped onto the beach. She relished the warmth of the warm ground against her back, and the sensation of sand as it clung to her legs.

Every ounce of her being swelled with relief and joy. It felt like her natural pessimism was being eroded by the waves. Though she was alone, she knew that was far from the case now. She could still enjoy some time alone if needed, but at least it was a personal choice now. She giggled freely.

The stars smiled down on her from above, and she looked up with a warm smile. A lone tear threatened to form again as her emotions welled within. She let it fall, for it was not a drop of despair. After so much time alone, she was finally getting everything she hoped for, and she couldn't be happier. Everything was falling into place after a seeming eternity, and all she had to do was enjoy it.

"My new home…" She found herself whispering to herself, then giggling happily.

The last remaining hurdle was going to be shifting her work-heavy mindset so she could fully appreciate these new circumstances. However, though it was habitual, she could already feel her jitters being hammered away by her enthusiasm. She'd cleanse the strongest, restless feelings in potential hobbies Enkidu and Mashu recommended. One way or another, the last of her tiny obstacles would be knocked away so she could relish Chaldea for what it was.

Ereshkigal laid on the beach quietly for longer than she thought. She stared at the beautiful stars and listened to the crashing waves for minutes, or maybe hours? It was too mesmerizing to move, nor did she even consider it. She just rested for the first time since forever and smiled.

"I should see where those birds are sleeping…" Ereshkigal mumbled to herself happily. They looked so interesting flying about, but she'd have to make sure not to disturb them. She could surely manage that much! She sat up, but quickly groaned upon feeling some sand worming its way between her clothes. She sulked as she stood up, feeling the tiny grains in places she hadn't expected. This was probably the first downside of the beach she'd encoun-

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Ereshkigal glanced back, then stared curiously at the beautiful woman in a white kimono, who had somehow approached within a scant few meters. Lingering fear and bad memories initially gripped her, but the unbelievably beautiful smile slowly melted her concerns. Striking blue eyes that filled her with fear and nervousness, now only voiced an unbelievable beauty that could rival the divines.

She recognized Shiki, though not her long hair that blew in the gently sea breeze. The assassin had been nearly unstoppable against her ghosts, and the goddess had to consider using her authority to win the fight… had King Hassan not intervened. Shiki looked different now, and that smile on her face was far more serene and entrancing than the smirk she often saw back then.

"I prefer the snowy nights myself, but the ocean is lovely too," Shiki commented as she gazed up at the stars, then back to her. "It's been a long time, Ereshkigal. I hope you don't hold any grudge against Shiki? She only did what she had to for our friends' safety."

Though her sudden way of addressing herself was peculiar, she discarded it. "This goddess understands. Hopefully we won't need to fight again."

"That would be unfortunate, but if it came to it, I'll do what I must for the masters' protection." The promise in her voice was chilling, yet serene and lovely. Shiki only continued to wear that tranquil smile as she gazed out at the waters. "That's enough sad talk… I don't want to stain your first night."

Ereshkigal nodded lightly in appreciation. "I don't think you'd ruin it like Ishtar could."

Shiki's laughter was like wind chimes on a Christmas night. "I suppose so."

They stood there, staring at the gently lapping waves in silence. Ereshkigal occasionally glanced to the mysterious woman nearby, who emanated a strength and tranquil prowess that left no doubt. She was powerful, and held a killing capability similar to King Hassan. Watching her work so flawlessly was unnerving, yet seeing her here so peacefully presented a sense of duality. That gentle, caring smile hid such frightening killing potential.

"Are you always up this late, Shiki?"

She nodded quietly. "I can't sleep, so sometimes I take a walk… watch the snow fall… See the gentle waves… They help calm my mind."

"This goddess can understand that," Ereshkigal replied as she felt herself getting lost in the beautiful scenery again. She wouldn't mind doing anything more than this. Once more, they fell into another peaceful silence, and she found herself enjoying the pseudo-servant's surprising company; Anything was better than loneliness. Regardless of how long they just stood and stared, it eventually had to end though.

"It was nice talking to you, if only briefly. If you wish to speak again, I wander the halls in the early morning… you will find no other time would work," Shiki offered as she began walking away, leaving a confused goddess. "Have a pleasant morning, Ereshkigal."

As silently as she arrived, Shiki vanished into a shower of golden dust. Her words confounded her, and added yet another pile of information she needed to process. However, she wasn't worried in the least bit. The future was as promising as ever now that she was finally here. There was no rush to understand all the specifics and peculiarities in a day, or even week, so she was content.

Ereshkigal had all the time in the world now.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was funny how a few hours could change everything.

Chaldea was in a sudden state of readiness. Servants marched about the hallway in full battle attire. The summoning attempts and supply sorties that had been planned for the near-future had all been cancelled. The staff were unnerved, but surprisingly calm given the announcement that had been released that morning; After she gave Naomi her clothing order, the supervisor had kindly shown her the memo.

Roman and Da Vinci had attempted to send an information probe into Solomon's supposed singularity, but it had caused it to collapse completely; It had been a trap. If Chaldea had sent any servants or masters in to investigate, they would have been lost. Only an hour after its collapse, Chaldea had found the true location of Solomon's whereabouts, but that's what had Roman in a state of uncertainty and suspicion.

Solomon had broadcasted his position clearly to them: He had done the equivalent of opening his front door.

The once calm and peaceful air of Chaldea had evaporated, and an undercurrent of tension ran throughout the facility. Solomon revealing his location to Chaldea could mean any number of things, including an attack. He could hit them at any moment while Chaldea prepared a proper offensive based on the new probe leyshifted into his viewable singularity. It was all too suspicious for most, and there were very few who didn't think this was also another trap.

Sighing at the situation, Ereshkigal leaned against the boardwalk railing. She glanced out at the empty beach, where carefree employees and servants had enjoyed themselves just yesterday. Now there was only an occasional, vigilantly patrolling servant. She could still enjoy the birds flying about, or the gentle breeze that lovingly tickled her skin and hair, but it wasn't the same as yesterday. This beautiful place had lost some of its shine... and she hated it.

She just got here, and now this place was being threatened? After being told of many activities and events that happened in the past few months alone, she was excited to experience all of it! Suddenly, all of her promised freedom and happiness was dangling over a cliff… but she couldn't blame Chaldea. They had no control over what could possibly happen. If there was anyone to blame for the current state, it was definitely Solomon!

"Nice day for a swim, isn't it~?"

"If Chaldea wasn't in lockdown…" Ereshkigal grumbled as she turned around to look at the offender. Merlin's irritatingly bright smile remained plastered on his face as he strolled over. She narrowed her eyes as he quickly looked her over, then tried to play it down with a laugh.

"Easy, easy! I just want to chat with someone! You don't mind that, do you, Miss Goddess?" Merlin chuckled as he looked around at the beach. He glanced back and noticed her unamused expression, then smiled sympathetically. "Not quite the welcome you were expecting, I imagine… Sorry it's come down to this."

Though she remembered Arturia stating Merlin could be genuinely considerate at times, she still kept her guard up just in case. She sighed, "Yesterday looked so promising too…"

"And the future doesn't?" Merlin asked flatly, though he smirked. "You're out of the Underworld. You should be smiling freely like you always wanted."

"How am I supposed to do that when this atmosphere turned so serious!?"

"Chaldea always finds a way. Moments like these don't last too long," Merlin reassured with a chuckle. "Once Arthur and the others help the masters make a proper battle plan, I'm willing to bet we're going to have a big party~! You should look forward to that!"

She blinked. "…Celebrating? While Solomon is ready to attack?"

"If not Leonidas, there will be others who will suggest it. Raise morale… Psyche the spirits, or however they want to call it!" Merlin grinned, and stared at her skeptical, yet hopeful, eyes. "Just trust me on this~! I guarantee Chaldea will hold an absurd party even with all this pressure! Then you'll really understand what kind of fun future awaits you after we win!"

Ereshkigal's skepticism remained, but she at least hoped. She glanced out hopefully over the empty beach, whose echoes of yesterday's laughter and play still resonated in her mind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ereshkigal sat at the back of the theater and gazed over the entirety of Chaldea's residents. Though the employees had no need to know the battle plan, they gathered for the sake of their protection; If Solomon launched a preemptive attack during this meeting, the safest place would be among the servants. She could see and sense the lingering concern among them, but the fact none of them were outright panicking or crippled with fear still impressed her.

Chaldea's staff were made of sterner stuff… or perhaps they've just grown so accustomed to this entire mess.

Though she sat next to Ishtar, the seriousness of the situation hampered their usual squabbles. Their small talk, which often involved Enkidu at her other side, was short and to the point though. The tension in the room was thick, and only waned slightly as the uniformed masters, Roman, and Da Vinci walked onto the stage to join Tesla and Edison. A massive projection screen rolled down from the top of the stage as a machine hummed to life above the theater entrance.

Without any delay, murmurs spread through the audience as the lights dimmed and the projector flared on.

The crystal clear image depicted an unusual construct seemingly floating among the stars. The unnatural ring of energy, one of Solomon's Noble Phantasms, spun brightly in the back. In front of it was a slowly writhing mass of ebony tentacles, dotted with crimson-energy. They were tangled among each other, resembling malicious roots that held up a nearly-complete ring of shattered land and ruined structures. Among them, writhed several large demon pillars that fed energy to their core.

Within the very center of the horseshoe perimeter stood a platform with the largest ruin. Supported by the thickest unholy roots and surrounded by a purple barrier, there was little doubt who rested within. Small pulses of malevolent energy occasionally shot from the pillars towards the barrier; It was obvious what their first target would likely be, even before anyone spoke to shatter the tension.

Finally, Gabrielle thrust a hand into the air. "Listen up, everyone! We're starting the briefing on Operation Kick Solomon's Panzy Ass!"

"Gabby! That was not the operation name we agreed on!" Anishka gawked in disbelief as light laughter fluttered through the audience.

Da Vinci hummed and giggled, "I thought it had a nicer ring to it than Operation Crescendo~! What do you think, Roman~?"

Roman merely looked between all of them in disbelief, placed a hand against his face, and sighed. Enkidu chuckled beside Ereshkigal as she blinked in surprise. She looked around in shock at how quickly much of the tension seemed to break by one simple action. The seriousness of the situation lingered, but she couldn't feel the strangling grip of uncertainty. Instead, she could feel the optimism and confidence that had been hidden beneath. It was inspiring and comforting.

As the chatter rose ever so slightly, Roman waved his arms. "Everyone! Everyone, please! We must continue the important briefing!"

"We can talk happily at the party later!" Edison declared proudly as he thrust a fist into the air. That only served to make the crowd's chatter a bit livelier.

Roman gawked at Edison, but Tesla fumed. "You short-sighted fool! Now how is anyone going to concentrate!?"

Ereshkigal blinked as the two inventors started bickering on stage, all while Da Vinci tried to calm Roman's visibly growing, incredulous anxiety. Enkidu chuckled at her expression. "You seem surprised, Eresh!"

Before she could open her mouth, Ishtar giggled. "Is Chaldea always like this in serious situations? Unless it's a critical battle…? Usually yes."

Ereshkigal could only stare between them, making them both fill with mirth as Roman attempted to get everyone's attention again. Spartacus stood up on a far side of the room and began loudly complaining everyone's mirth was oppressing Roman's briefing. Okita was trying to get Hijikata to sit back down as he began yelling at everyone to maintain their discipline. Gilgamesh groaned incredulously beside Enkidu, but summoned a portal with his favorite wine to likely help pass the time.

A little smile quickly found its way back onto Ereshkigal's lips as she giggled. Chaldea sure was something else.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

In a surprisingly timely manner, they'd made it through the briefing. The operation would start tomorrow morning, but they would still keep watch in case Solomon struck at night. Even with the danger, the word was kept, and the Chaldean robot workforce set up a party at the rest while the briefing took place. To celebrate prematurely was an absurd notion, but Ereshkigal found she was already liking the idea.

It certainly put her spirits and concerns on the backburner while she wandered around the boardwalk. The smells of quickly cooking barbeque mixed with the mirth and laughter she so desperately came to miss in the hours of absence. Though the servants remained combat-ready, it hardly affected the renewed, comfortable atmosphere that filled the resort.

"It's so lively here!" the goddess exclaimed as her approaching friend giggled.

"This is one of the biggest parties we ever had!" Mashu chuckled as she sat down on a bench beside Ereshkigal. Their plates held some of the first shish kebabs fresh off the grills, and the smell alone made her mouth water. After she finally took the first bite, and the meat practically melted in her mouth, she understood why the weekend barbeques were so acclaimed. Mashu giggled at her expression. "This is just the first course!"

She'd never been so glad that servants could eat as much as they want to sustain magical energy. Even so, she resolved to at least not look like some pig! She daintily dabbed her mouth with a napkin before happily taking another elegant bite. As Mashu chewed on her own food, Ereshkigal quickly glanced around and took in the sights of her reinvigorated home again.

Her eyes saw the towering figure of King Hassan move calmly through the talking crowds without disturbing anyone. He stopped momentarily to allow the group of children to run across his path while laughing. Mozart, Tristan, and Phantom's music could be heard by a group of gathered spectators. Jaguarman and Quetzalcoatl were having another dance off closer to the grills as Tamamo and Kiyohime were trying, and failing, to show Osakabehime how to properly cook food.

As Kintoki, and Fuuma walked past in bright conversation, Ereshkigal sighed in bliss. "Everyone looks so happy."

" _You_  look so happy," Mashu commented with a smile as Fou ran over to them. Ereshkigal eyed the powerful entity, but didn't flinch as it clambered onto the bench between them; She'd grown more comfortable around the surprisingly friendly being, though part of her was still a bit unnerved at its presence. She reached out and pet it gently as Mashu smiled brighter.

The beach's loudspeaker turned on, causing her smile to partially fade in curiosity. After a brief moment of a fumbling microphone, Tyler's voice rang out over the system. "Hey, everyone! I know everyone's busy enjoying some sunshine and awesome company, but Roman insisted I give a speech on behalf of the staff."

Conversations died down ever so slightly in the small pause Tyler took. "Well... I'm supposed to be giving a speech, but Roman chose  **pretty badly**  if you ask me. I'm horrible at them… so I didn't actually prepare one?"

Da Vinci's laughter could be heard over the microphone, alongside Roman's incredulous but muted commentary. "Hey, hold up, Roman! I got this still! Truth is, there's nothing we staff can really say to show how thankful we are to all of the servants. But, I guess I can try, right? Thanks, everyone, for being so kind and protective of all us regulars! Stay awesome out there, and kick Solomon's ass quick so we can all party again much sooner! Right, so… I'm gonna go ahead and drop the beats now! You can thank Liz for this first cover!"

The microphone was quickly shut off, but Roman's scolding could be heard from within Club Cove; Most within earshot laughed as the curiously soft music began playing. Since she never got the chance to listen to… well, much of anything, her ears picked up the first few lyrics eagerly.

 _**~~ Like a small boat… On the ocean~~  
** _ _**~~Sending big waves… Into motion~~** _

Mashu giggled happily. "I don't know why he didn't choose Val or Naomi. Roman knew Tyler usually winged things."

"I thought it was a nice speech… Right to the point," Gudao noted as he approached with a smile. He waved to both of them with his free hand, but leaned down to kiss Mashu on the cheek before taking his seat; A bit of jealousy flared in Ereshkigal's heart, wishing to be in Mashu's place, but they had talked about it last night. Gudao was hers, which was a shame. Her heart would still flutter for him, and she'd still hope he'd be hers one day; What was a goddess without some greed?

He turned to her and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Eresh, but I guess we'll have to see what you can do in a live-fire."

"How rude to even doubt me… I'll showcase my prowess well enough! A goddess never disappoints," Ereshkigal smirked back easily, before taking another nibble of her shish kebab. Fou stared at Mashu's plate, but before she could offer food, Gudao tossed one of his shish kebobs instead. The fluffy critter quickly caught it like a stick, placed it on the bench, and began eating it happily. Ereshkigal swallowed her bite. "With my aid, Solomon will be defeated in no time!"

"I hope so. I can't wait to see my family again, or actually get some more  _modern_ stuff in Chaldea," Gudao chuckled easily.

She couldn't help but admire that confident optimism that bordered on arrogance. It was mirrored on the expressions and conversations of the many around her, and if she were honest, she grabbed ahold of it too. She had just a taste of what Chaldea offered, and a glimpse of the contagious fun that filled its atmosphere, but she was happy. The surface was even better than she imagined, and Chaldea served as a wonderful ambassador for what's to come.

Nevertheless, there was one final task… One more obstacle in her way to fully realize a beautiful dream in arm's reach.

The decisive battle had arrived, and though she'd barely been here a day, she would be fully committed to one final war. Though she's waited for so long already, she'd gladly give it a hundred and ten percent for this final push. Her instincts still felt the worst would happen, but that pessimism was now rivaled by newly forged and growing hope. This world would be saved by the last bastion of humanity, and then she'd return to enjoy the wonderful world she wished to see for so long. She'd been here only a day, yet she already understood why many would dare smile so arrogantly and swear to defy the overwhelming odds.

For the sake of Humanity and herself, Ereshkigal was more than happy to fight for such a promising future.

_**~~'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~~** _

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**CONTINUITY NOTICE: Fragment 76 isn't next chronologically**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**The next piece in chronological order is supplemental story "[Who We Are"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813109/chapters/34275939), followed by supplement story "Equilibrium."**  They're back to back entries necessary for ending Fate/Grand Order Part 1 and reseating Chaldea back in the real world._  _ **It is almost completely required to read them next** due to their plot significance and massive developments. As stated before, this is a Short Story Cycle (Interconnected One Shots), with every supplement story counting as a giant entry. They are separated only because of the thematic shift and length._


	77. Fragment 76: Memoirs of a Beast

_**FINAL WARNING:**  Fragments beyond this point take place after supplemental stories_  **Who We Are**  and  **Equilibrium**.

* * *

As a soft wind blew on the cloudless September night, it carried the briny smell of the Atlantic with it on its journey. It tickled the grass below as a few homeward-bound seagulls glided along its pleasant currents. Far above, the celestial ocean shimmered over Patrick Air Force Base as the waxing crescent peeked over the distant horizon. The calm, summer air was sprinkled with the occasional caws of hungry birds and the gentle hum of an unearthly engine.

On the flight line, one of the Vigil's Angels rested with its rear door open. The giant purred with activity as the light warded off the surrounding, silent night. Several unmarked cars rested just outside of its glow, while their passengers bade their farewells on the concrete. Vigil soldiers with blue berets waited calmly by the ramp and vehicles as two robots did final ground checks around the massive transporter; There was far from a rush.

Black formal-wear covered the present parties; It was a necessary dress code to help the Vigil conceal Chaldean activities under professional guises. The only one who seemed to mind was Gabrielle, but the master always preferred dresses if she had to look fancy. Even if she opted for a black skirt for her suit top, just like her two servants, she could be seen playing with the collar in discomfort.

On the other hand, Gudao looked completely relaxed in his three-piece suit. Mashu appeared like a prim secretary in her ensemble beside him, and Lancelot loomed like a strong bodyguard behind them. Fou remained cradled in Mashu's warm arms, with no worry in the world about having to wear something formal. Though the formal wear fitted most well, some, like Gabrielle's, could have been fitted better… but there was always next time for rentals.

"You watch over them too, okay, little fella?" Fou's eyes squinted with pleasure as a new, familiar hand reached out to ruffle its fluffy ears. Its eyes opened to peek at the older spitting image of Gudao… if he had a beard. His father was well built and only average height, yet he still looked intimidating on sight. Despite his deep voice and firm gaze, he had been one of the friendliest men the group could have ever met.

It was a hilarious contrast to his mother, who was quite short, but packed all the fire of a nuclear warhead into her little form. The black-haired woman had yet to release her precious son from her embrace, even as Gudao glanced over to his father for help past her locks; The older man merely smirked and shook his head. Mashu giggled like Gabrielle, but the other master had quickly gasped when Gudao's mother swiftly pulled her son over so she could wrap her in the vice grip too.

"Miss Fuji! We already hugged!" Gabrielle complained, but a tall, orange-haired man merely laughed with Gudao's father.

"How many years and you still think you can escape that?" her father chastised lightly. From his straight posture to his practiced form, he stood like a beacon of class. His eyes were firm, yet soft as he gazed down at his daughter who fell limp in the Fujimaru's embrace. His warm laugh echoed out again as his wife joined in on the hug from the other side; Gudao and Gabrielle were caught in a bear trap.

"Mimi… Should we really let our kids go again?" Gabrielle's mother asked as she giggled over her daughter's shoulder. The short woman's shoulder-length blonde hair waved gently in the breeze to entwine her daughter's; They mimicked a flame or flag. Her blue eyes and soft features shined warmly, which was a stark contrast to the other middle-aged woman.

"They'll just find a way to escape anyway…" the short Asian magus relented as she finally released her hug. Gudao stared down apologetically at his mother, whose beautiful, short hair and magazine-worthy face hid the greatest surprise within. Her onyx eyes sparkled with an inferno of warning as they moved between her son and his fiery best friend.

While the wilder master giggled sheepishly, Gabrielle's mom merely clung on to her daughter and smiled at her servants. "Please make sure they don't get into too much trouble…? Especially this one. She's always a handful."

"We know," Scathach and Medb answered with tiny smirks at the same time, then glanced at each other with mild surprise… and even irritation.

The others laughed as Scathach offered a calm smile. "We'll keep your daughter safe, Fiona."

"But she'll make it difficult, as usual," Medb winked, and Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at her playfully. She mirrored the act, and they giggled.

As Gudao's father looked to Lancelot, he resolutely stiffened and placed a hand over his heart. "On my honor, Mister Eugen, and Lady Minami… I redeclare. Camelot shall stand guard over Gudao's wellbeing."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Minami noted calmly, before reaching out gently… and pinching Gudao's cheek with the might of a titan. The master shook under her grasp but met his mother's gaze strongly. "Be courteous and keep doing your work properly! You've got quite the job and title, young man!"

"Yes, mother," Gudao responded quickly as she released her hold.

With the sweetest expression imaginable, she turned to Mashu as Gudao stared with jealousy. She gently pulled the young girl, with accompanying Fou, into a soft embrace. "I'm so happy we could meet you, Mashu~… Take care of my little boy who loves you oh so preciously."

Fou squirmed lightly in the trapped embrace as Mashu hugged back. Her smile was gentle like a silk pillow. "…I promise, Miss Fujimaru... He means the world to me."

As they broke apart, Mashu caught Fiona's playfully disappointed gaze aimed her way. She flushed, and quickly bowed as Fou squeaked in surprise. "Miss Rutherford! I'm sorr-"

"Oh foo. This again!?" Gabrielle's mother cried out as the parents laughed. She quickly walked up to Mashu and gently hugged her in turn. "I told you, Mashu. It's fine! I'm just glad you took all our little jokes about Gabby and Gudao getting married as jokes."

"We can always matchmake your children," Minami offered back with a small wink, and the masters quickly turned to each other with sheepish glances. When Fiona glanced back and nodded eagerly, the accompanying servants laughed. Even Fou let out an amused chirp from Mashu's giggling grasp.

"You've got plenty of time to plan that wedding, dear," Gabrielle's father noted with a chuckle as he glanced to the Vigil aircraft. "But if we keep this farewell going any longer, they might charge us for gas."

"Oh hush, Quinn! Get over hear and hug our children again!" Fiona quickly countered as a new wave of chuckles raced through the groups. Despite the formality… the smiles, sniffles, teary eyes, and emotional tones dictated the true mood of this gathering. This was hardly a funeral, but a fond farewell after a few days of break.

It was a whirlwind of activity that showcased just why Gabrielle and Gudao wound up being so close; Their demeanor and mentalities were certainly unbecoming of mages, yet it was mirrored in their families. It was eye opening, just like seeing all the happier moments that popped up around them. For every bad scrap of news, there was always a silver lining or joyful sight elsewhere if one looked hard enough.

As the Chaldeans bid their final goodbyes to the masters' parents, Mashu squeezed Fou tighter in her warm grasp. The Vigil Angel's engines warmed up as the parents hugged, yet again, before giving one final wave of goodbye. The farewell dragged on, but there was no complaint from any. It was just another scene that was allowed to play out unconditionally… another beautiful moment that reflected in the curious eyes of the fluffy critter.

…But a new moment Fou was allowed to cherish.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 76: Memoirs of a Beast** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_It had been a shot in the dark… an impossibility. To find a single shimmering needle among the shedding pines of a snow-covered range was madness, yet it succeeded._

_Fou had found Mashu._

_There was no doubt this soul belonged to the one it had followed so curiously and dearly. Even though its shape was ethereal, and waxed and waned like a supernova, there was no mistaking its warmth… its innocence. It was a radiance that Fou had come to recognize over the scant blink of its existence spent within Chaldea's walls. It was her radiance that Fou searched frantically to reach for a lone possibility._

_Its voice echoed over the void. "I mean no harm, but there's not much time, Mashu, so I'll be frank… I'm bringing you back to life."_

_This was something it'd never consider. The very purpose of its existence was anathema to the thought of human salvation. It existed off the principle of comparison… A beast that would grow from human conflict, fed off jealousy and regrets, and possessed the trait of becoming stronger than its opponent._

"… _Who… are you…?" She spoke again, and it was never so glad to hear her sweet voice._

" _I am the Beast of Calamity, Cath Palug. In another world, I would have been called Primate Murder… but such was not the case. I became a harmless animal since I wasn't raised among human society. I was imprisoned on an uninhabited island… and were it not for that terrible mage who took care of me, I would have remained there. He chased me out and set me loose… but it was because of that I was able to find Chaldea."_

_Fou's instincts hummed with disapproval. Thinking of resurrecting a human was against its nature. Sentiment for people was against its very being… yet it persisted. It existed with the deplorable ideas to its concept. Even so, Fou dared to relish in its warmth... How strange for a Beast to be moved so greatly._

"… _Chaldea…" her voice echoed painfully. It could hear the growing tears in her fading mind; Fou couldn't delay. His weightless body thrummed with centuries worth of collected energy. It was a miniscule amount compared to what it could have had, but it was hopefully enough for his daunting task. As it channeled its power, Mashu's voice winced, and it felt the energy beginning to fry within like unleashed magma. "…What… are…!?"_

" _I told you, Mashu. I'm performing a miracle unreachable by any magic… The complete resurrection of the dead." Yet it was only plausible because of the intricacies of the Time Temple and the Sea of Imaginary numbers, where death was a concept foreign and malleable. Here, it was more like the power to transfer fate, but the result was all the same. "I've yet to mature, but I'm giving you all I have. I will paint over your remaining months to grant you the full life of promise you deserve."_

_It burned terribly. Its body felt like it was being ripped apart by the sheer act, yet it persevered. It had to do this. Though much of its instincts screamed a human didn't deserve anything, more of its being cried back: She did. Mashu deserved this more than any. She deserved to bask in Chaldea again._

"… _Fou…! What… about…!?" Ah… to think she'd still care so much. That's just like her._

"… _This is the end for me. With this act, I will lose my intelligence and my traits… I will be just a mere beast barking in your company, but hardly anyone will notice... It's better this way, lest I turn into something that would ruin a sight so beautiful."_

"… _Fou…!" Her pained voice echoed over the agony its body was succumbing to. Already, it could feel its mind slipping away._

"… _Should I even have a slither of sentience, it'll be lonely… That's why I wanted to say goodbye. You, Gudao… So many in Chaldea have given me a refreshing journey… So much so that I, who could have been something hideous, stayed like this to the very end to bless an impossible gift."_

" _Wait…! Fou…!" Even if she were to cry out now, it wouldn't matter. The pain of hearing her desperate voice would vanish. She wouldn't remember any of this. She wouldn't remember the circumstance of her revival; No one would. This was a final act that would stay buried in the sands of time._

_Yet, Fou still pursued it. Fou still wanted to say goodbye, even if it was meaningless in the end… How ironic. For a Beast that was to hate and destroy humanity, it had done a wonderful job picking up its sentimental traits. Fou did it merely because that's what its come to believe was right by its heart._

_It struggled against its growing torment, yet Fou remained steady. The endless stream of energy flowed from its form and danced around the intangible soul before it. Like the birth of a star, her presence grew, while the Beast's diminished. Nevertheless, amongst its torment, Fou felt itself smile with twinkling eyes as it performed the miracle. It couldn't help but breathe and reminisce through the mounting pain._

_Everything it'd seen in Chaldea would be but a memory if it could even recall. Would it be trapped to gaze forever behind the cage of its eyes? Would it be truly just a mindless animal? Whatever the coming future, Fou remained resolute. This was what it decided was right, yet it held on dearly to the sights as its consciousness faded away. Even so, the Beast of Calamity smiled and recalled one final memory._

"… _When that mage sent Cath Palug off, he once said… Go and see beautiful things… and I really did see something impossibly beautiful… Congratulations, good people of Chaldea… The fourth Beast has been defeated by you…!"_

"… _ **Fou…! Don't go…!"**_

"… _Farewell, Mashu…!"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Gudao's room was starting to feel more like a comfortable home, yet it still lacked the true warmth of perfected home décor; That wasn't to say it hadn't come far thanks to Mashu. The desk had been replaced with a wooden counterpart worthy of a classy study. There was a polished maple bookshelf loaded with memorabilia, warm pictures, and keepsakes. A panoramic Sunscape window on the wall shimmered with the brightness of a rising sun on a warm mountain lake. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

Fou sat comfortably on the cozy, phantasmal-fur pet bed that matched its pristine coat. With twitching ears, it stared curiously towards the lone empty space on the wall where a sticky note read 'Future Fireplace.' The little pink note even had a small heart on it. It could already feel the future warmth of its flickering, faux flame as it warmed the room… which was something Fou didn't think it'd get to experience again.

Truthfully, Fou was surprised it got to experience…  _everything_.

It had spoken such embarrassing and humiliating words to Mashu in that painful moment… yet here it was, comfortably sitting on its own bed with full recollection and control. Every move of its eyes was its own doing. Every bark or quiet chirp was of its own choosing. The beast had retained its sentience… but, understandably, not very much else.

In its new morning routine, the fluffy beast stood from the carpet and stretched its muscles. They groaned with lethargy and stiffness it never knew before. A joint or two cracked as it twisted its form to pull away any tightness. It almost squeaked as it accidentally dug its tiny claw into its side when it tried to scratch an itch.  _'That's still going to take getting used to…'_

For whatever reason, Fou retained its sentience, but it was definitely just a near-harmless creature with no more potential for growth; It couldn't even gather any energy anymore. It felt pain and other things on a level it never before understood. The act of trying to mold prana was met with nothing but a headache. It even felt weaker… but if it were honest, outright  _pitiful_  would be a better description compared to its former peak. It was still getting used to the concept that it was, at best, just a basic mythical animal, if anything.

Though, Fou was a bit curious if it retained its ageless immortality.

With a grumble, it shook the last grogginess from its form. Even though its bed was lovely, it preferred sleeping on the bigger one… but considering Mashu and Gudao decided to get passionate last night, it quickly decided otherwise. With gentle pitter-patters of its feet, it marched over to the bedside. It gazed up at the quilted blanket, then carefully eyed the creases. Before it could just leap right up, but its new weakness made everything a challenge to get used to.

Fou leapt onto an ideal crease, then quickly bounded to the bed's edge. It balanced itself precariously and did its best not to dig its claws into the precious signed fabric; It succeeded with much effort. Quietly, it tip toed to the bed's head to glance at its two 'owners', as some in Chaldea called them. Weak or not, the beast still liked to believe it was owned by no one, but it didn't mind the comfy carrying if that's what their title meant.

It gently sat down on the pillow and gazed towards the sleeping couple. Mashu was wrapped tightly in Gudao's arms, and their small smiles proved the night remained free of nightmares. Fou's undisturbed sleep confirmed it too; That long talk with the man's father was a great step for the traumatized masters. With her head buried in the crook of Gudao's bare neck, Mashu mumbled something pleasant, but the beast couldn't make it out with its regular hearing.

Quiet, gentle breaths that escaped their lips thundered through its mind to eradicate any second thoughts. Mashu was alive and happy. Fou had preserved a beautiful blink of the timeline for many years more. Maybe Goetia would have argued it only prolonged the inevitable, but it was how that time was spent that mattered. It was thanks to Chaldea Fou understood that better than any other beast.

Satisfied with its first sip of morning coffee, Fou happily sat down and stared towards the Sunscape window as the faux star grew with warmth. Usually the two would be up by now, but they only arrived from their brief family vacation last night. It was sure going to miss all the love and attention it got from the masters' parents; That damn poodle was living the life of an animal king.

Whether at Gudao's parents' house or here, Fou was just content to see the newfound comfort hadn't left. They were sleeping in more often with the Grand Order and international incidents out of the way. With no lingering rush or concern, a new tranquility ruled, even if there may be pillars out there. Fou found satisfaction in just sitting around and watching these little, quiet moments it enjoyed. It could wait here forever in bliss…

…or at least until breakfast. Fou was already feeling its belly starting to rumble.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As much as it loved spending time with the pink-haired treasure and her cherished lover, there was plenty to do and see in Chaldea… especially these days. With its belly full of some delicious fruit, Fou quietly wandered back through Club Cove and into the resort's lobby. Upon exiting its sliding double doors, it stared towards a new corridor. The hallway was just taking shape, but they certainly didn't waste time on construction.

' _Trust the humans to keep expanding on such a mythical place,'_  Fou pondered, but it remained content. Mount Meru was a holy site even for phantasmal beasts. To mar the Axis Mundi was a sin against mysticism itself, but it was a powerful place. It was a texture strong enough to stay anchored within the modern world of humans where mystery had all but vanished to the reverse side; They would need to do serious damage to truly destroy the mystery of this realm. Its mythical companions would be abhorred, but Fou was only amused.

Everything Chaldea planned was pursued with honest, careful intent. The Axis Mundi would remain a mystical haven, no matter what they built.

When a robot opened the doors, the small Beast quickly scampered inside. The smell of freshly cut maple tickled its mind with every little sniff, and it felt the tiny grains of sawdust under its paws as it walked. With tail kept high to keep free from the residue, it exited the hallway into the vast, cylindrical room carved out of the rock. Though it was mostly dim, the few illumination spells that floated in the air offered the first glimpses of what was to come.

In the very center, Babbage huffed pridefully with steam as it carefully crafted a unique fountain. Its design sang tribute to an era that could have been with its brass tubes and steel gears. The stacks that protruded elegantly would vent steam towards the lofty ceiling far above where currently visible vents would collect them. It was hardly a steam-powered computer, but the mechanical inventor sure took pride in the centerpiece.

Fou glanced towards other double doors that took form around the space. Some were flanked by empty window panels and chalk-drawn outlines to symbolize future storefronts. Others led to new access stairways or elevators for the two balcony floors above or the deeper levels of Chaldea. A rare few were complete, but they acted as paths to the pre-existing Arcade and Memorial Hall. Even so, this hectare-sized space was certainly taking shape rather quickly.

At the rapid pace they progressed, Chaldea's Mall, named the Agora, in honor of the Greek servants, would likely be fully operational in two weeks.

Some parts, Fou argued, would be ready far sooner. The little beast playfully weaved through saw horses, hopped on building material, and dodged working robots or servants to arrive at one shop. Unlike the rest, the interior was already carved out. Chalk markings laid out the entire room plan, and the battle-clad caster within still wasn't slowing down. By the look on her face, it was easy to tell Medea wasn't going to stop until this store was the first one completed.

Fou's ears twitched gently as it gazed up at the store's temporary sign: The Stitch Witches. It still remembered the old days when Naomi would glare at any employee who dared to say that teasing name within earshot. That had almost been been the guaranteed greeting that woke her up every day alongside two cups of coffee. Now it was a badge of honor and a title she happily shared with the caster within.

Curious about the future interior, Fou quietly walked in while Medea was out of sight in the backroom. It waltzed right in, but instinctively felt its hairs tingle; Fou froze. Though it was as weak as any normal animal now, its body was still born for an ascended phantasmal purpose. As a former, almighty entity, little hints of magecraft, like crossing a bounded field, could still be felt.

Almost immediately, it glanced with worry as a stern Medea peered out from the backroom. Upon seeing Fou, though, she sighed and her gaze softened. She quickly marched over while Fou watched her carefully. The seriousness and relief in her eyes was matched only by the clouds of ever present torment. "…Wandering around, Fou? You'll get dust all over your coat."

"Kyuuu…" the Beast chirped apologetically as Medea knelt down before it. It sensed no frustration as the caster gently rubbed its head. It practically purred with bliss at the therapeutic act it loved to receive, but Fou could feel it was more for her sake. If it made her feel better too, there was no harm in comfy head rubs.

It opened one eye to stare at Medea, who only continued to rub it without any hint of a smile. If her eyebrows had been a bit more furrowed, she would have looked as unapproachable as she had in her first month. Now, she exuded a sorrowful presence that was ill-fitting for such a beautiful, tragic, and feared mythical Greek. Had it lived anywhere else, it would not have cared for her plight, but Fou held a heart for humanity thanks to Chaldea.

All it could do with its powerlessness was offer its presence and hope things would turn out alright. "Fou, fou…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Fou trotted contently out the former cafeteria doors, which now resembled the salon's original elegant entrance further down. The new Salon de Marie should be ready by the end of the week, and by the looks of it, the French Queen had outdone herself; Likely even her allotted budget too. It would certainly remain one of the crown jewels of Chaldea, and the beast certainly looked forward to naps within the pseudo-palace's regal walls once more.

"Kyuuu, kyuuu!" Fou happily greeted as a passing employee bent over to rub its head. After the simple greeting, the employee continued his silent walk down the windowed hallway as Fou strolled on its little tour.

As much as that man had been through, which included losing his girlfriend, he had decided to stay. Chaldea's employees were a cut above most other humans, though there was only so much they could take. Humans were always such fragile blinks on the grand scheme of things. Yet, to the Beast's surprise, no matter how traumatized or devastated they were, nearly all of the staff had chosen to stay.

It had little doubt the real reason was the strange, impossible community they've managed to build… One that those few who chose to retire were bound never to speak of. The huge salaries likely helped, but that was barely compensation for the turmoil and horror they experienced. Still, Fou had to wonder if they'd walk back through that open door Da Vinci left unlocked for them. For those that chose to remain, though, the days were certainly brighter.

"Hey, Fou!" That applied tenfold to Chaldea's little celebrity staff.

"Kyuuuu!" the beast happily greeted as it raced down the hallway. It quickly came to a skidding halt before the pair of best friends. Tyler knelt down and gently picked Fou up. It quietly eyed the employee's plain, white t-shirt, then down to his black gym shorts. As he pet him gently, it gazed towards his new leg, which was nearly indiscernible from a real one from what Fou could tell; Da Vinci did a pretty smooth job by all indications.

More so than anything else, Fou glanced to the dark-skinned man, whose laidback attitude had been graced with a newfound cheerfulness; A brush with death sometimes did that to humans, it supposed. It looked on with approval as Tyler rubbed behind the Beast's ears. Though often the butt of jokes, there was much to be said about a man who sailed through a traumatic event and came out roughly the same… There wasn't a glint of misery in his eyes.

Only a newfound appreciation for life and a satisfied grin. "Glad to see you made it out too! We're survivors!"

"Kyuuu, kyuuu!" Fou chirped, then glanced towards the silent man beside him with begging eyes. Anton chuckled, finally knelt down, and gave it the head pats it so thoroughly enjoyed. With one eye peeked open, it stared at his new uniform. Fou had to say, the green accents on his leyshift personnel uniform actually looked good on him; It thought the color combo may look disgusting on Chaldea's newest supervisor.

Anton caught it staring, and Tyler looked to him with a chuckle. "It's gonna take some getting used to."

"More for me than you," Anton replied back easily. "I'm going to be unfathomably nervous."

"I heard you did fine the last time. Plus, you'll have Fran sitting next to you, Mister Leyshift Supervisor!"

"Fou, fou!" the Beast reassured too. Anton chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… you know me…" Yup. As far as he'd come, the employee still gets flustered easily. Being present for so many future situations should do him wonders. He'd made it through that traumatic event fairly unscathed, so his self-confidence should continue to bloom. It was another growth Fou enjoyed seeing.

"You'll be fine…" Tyler placed Fou on the ground and patted Anton on the back. They stood up, but Fou decided to tag along a little longer just to see how he walked. Upon his first steps, the little beast was impressed that there was only a minor limp; Da Vinci made that new puppet leg  _really_  well. "Speaking of supervisor status… Did Da Vinci tell you know how many are coming this weekend?"

Anton smiled and shrugged as Fou looked on. "She was rather vague... About two dozen in various jobs. All I know is she wants the new division filled out."

Fou overheard that a few times; It got to overhear news even faster than Marie since most never suspected a thing! The Logistics Division was practically a skeleton crew since the Vigil's personnel now handled the deliveries. On the other hand, the new Quality of Life Division, as Da Vinci dubbed them, was going to help Chaldea feel more like a home town. The Furniture and Clothing Departments were relocated under its vast net, but there were still plenty of new roles to fill under budding departments.

"As long as the new arrivals are friendly, I'm cool with it," Tyler chuckled. "Hope they'll get used to our shenanigans fast."

"Faster than the Clock tower team?" Anton inquired as Fou was about to wander off. Instead, Fou ground to a halt with them as its ears picked up. A few presences approached, but it was the regal nobility of a familiar phantasmal beast that registered in its mind. There was little time to wait as it finally appeared from an adjacent corridor with blinding speed.

Fou could only watch with dumbfounded astonishment as the proud and majestic Hippogriff practically slammed sideways into the reinforced glass of the hallway. To their credit, Anton and Tyler barely flinched as the pane reverberated like a gong. On its powerful back, a battle-clad Astolfo happily giggled as his passenger, in a green sweater vest and tan slacks, chuckled just as mirthfully. "Sorry, sorry! We took that turn a little too fast! Are you okay, Hippogriff!?"

"This is so much fun!" Flat cried out from the Hippogriff's back as Astolfo urged it forward. For a split second, the mighty, majestic beast, whose flocks used to cover the skies like angels, met the gaze of the tiny Beast of Calamity. Fou could see the pleading glint in its eyes… the tiny beg of a noble beast crying for help from Chaldea's newfound 'deadliest duo.' And here poor Okita thought the pranksters were enough of a handful…

"(…I am sorry…)" Fou consoled with a small chirp, and the phantasmal beast merely nodded in acceptance of its plight. Deep down, it was proud of its enthusiastic owner, but there were some instances where exasperation was more than justified; This was easily one of them.

The Hippogriff turned back forward as the towed Vigil's hovering palette appeared from the hallway. In an instant, the Hippogriff charged down the hallway again with its stack of supplied in tow… all while the two yelled happily from its back. Fou could only stare with Anton and Tyler as they vanished down another hallway… but not before Jeanne came bursting from one of the new salon's doors while scolding Astolfo's antics. A giggling Janna followed swiftly behind her as Marie's laughter echoed from the salon.

Tyler blinked. "…Was that one of the mages? I didn't recognize him."

Anton cleared his throat. "Um, yes… that was Flat. He's… a special mage? I'm not quite certain how to aptly describe him…"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As the faux sun rained down light on the resort, Elizabeth held an impromptu concert by the shaded cabana. Jing Ke's drunken laughter could be heard echoing out of club cove as Ibaraki rushed through its door with a handful of candy. The grills plumed with enticing smoke as the kitchen team endlessly churned out delights. Everywhere within sight, the outdoor cafeteria and surrounding boardwalk flourished with lunchtime activity, yet Fou barely paid any attention.

How could it when was such a delicious offering at the bar for it? While the nearest servants and staff mingled quietly, the fluffy beast kept its head happily buried in Paracelsus' gifted concoction of shaved ice… it's absolute favorite treat. A true gift from humanity in tribute to the Beast. "Kyuuuuuuuuu~…"

The crystal bowl had barely contained the formerly towering feat as the diminished offering stood proudly atop the cabana bar. A light mist wafted off its remaining chilly flakes while a blueberry syrup dripped in lava rivers from the untouched mountainside. Sweetness tickled its tongue as it happily savored the fruity flavor, then took a second to slowly chew on one of the tiny blueberries that decorated the outskirts. Lunch was just beginning, so it made sure to reign in its impulses to appreciate this longer.

It sighed with bliss as a cool sea breeze tickled its fur. Even when Salon de Marie reopened, lunch and breakfast would remain at the cove throughout the week. That meant a free shaved ice treat every day from the amused bartender: What was there not to love for the Beast? It could even get a few snacks and other treats if it walked around and put on the cutest set of begging eyes it could. The Beast would have  _easily_  missed all this royal treatment.

"Quite hungry today, aren't you, Fou?" Paracelsus chuckled. The beast merely pulled its muzzle from the delicious treat and licked the blueberry syrup that dripped onto its nose. It gazed to the working bartender, who stood relaxed in his blue tropical shirt and cleaned a drinking glass. The caster chuckled again as Fou quickly chirped in response, then rammed its head back into the food. "I might have to give you another one soon."

"Mind if I have a glass of your special Sangria, Paracelsus?" the tired voice made Fou pull its head back again. It stared back into the smoky shade of the cabana cafeteria as Vernier came up to the bar two seats over. Like a proper noble, he kept his beard, hair, and white formal suit in absolutely pristine order, yet his face penned a different tale. The fatigue in the man's eyes dripped like fresh rainfall, even as he tried to keep himself straight and upright.

"I'll get right on it," the caster replied with a sympathetic smile, and the Pride-magus nodded with appreciation. He had wound up one of the better mages the Clock Tower could have sent. With his recent experiences, Fou felt his lingering fear when he first arrived. He'd helped keep the other, older mages in line so there wouldn't be any trouble; He never sucked up, but his respect born from witnessing what servants were capable of kept him in line through concern and intimidation.

Because of his cordial yet noble demeanor, the beast could almost feel bad for the magus. The paperwork split among the Clock Tower team was no joke; That room was a jungle Fou couldn't cut through with a reinforced machete. They were still only about half way through, yet Vernier looked just about ready to throw in the towel and say Chaldea did absolutely nothing wrong… Not like they did. Just a few crazy daily antics that Vernier was still getting used to.

Faster than lightning, Paracelsus had delivered the cocktail for Vernier. The caster smiled sympathetically again, "Don't work yourself into the ground."

"Convince Belfaban he can wait a day or two and I won't have to," he chuckled dryly as he took his first sip of the drink… and kept going. Fou and Paracelsus stared in disbelief as the man downed the entire glass on the first go. He sighed contently. "…Guess I really needed that."

"Guess you did," Paracelsus mumbled through his surprise as he took the glass. "I'll get you another if you'd like?"

"I shouldn't consider it… but I am," he admitted, and they both chuckled. Fou's ears perked up as another set of footsteps approached. It stopped munching on its treat again as a soft, heavenly hand scratched all the good spots. It sighed with bliss as it glanced at Sita as she took a seat at the bar. As she smoothed the lap of her yellow tropical dress, she smiled at Fou… yet it didn't seem as bright and divine as it usually was.

"You've got some syrup on your nose," Sita pointed out with a small giggle, and though it quickly licked it off, it noticed her tone also felt a little softer. Fou tilted its head curiously as Rama took the seat beside her. His red board shorts matched his unbuttoned tropical shirt, yet it was the expression he wore that defined his wardrobe. Inquisitive whispers echoed through every thought in the beast's mind as it saw a rare sight: A clearly irritated Rama.

Sita reached over and gently rubbed her hand atop her husband's, yet his gaze to her barely softened. His wife smiled sympathetically, but he sighed and whispered, "I can't just stop worrying, Sita. This is not going to end well."

"I know… but you know she always had a problem saying no," she whispered back. She hid any hint of her sorrow as Paracelsus quickly came over. She smiled and giggled, "Rama's feeling under the weather. Maybe the usual can cheer him up?"

"Banana split for two, coming right up," Paracelsus chuckled as Rama offered a strained smile in appreciation. It faded as soon as he turned away.

"I've been trying to tell…" Rama started, but quickly trailed off as he shook his head. "Annie should have just told Arjuna the truth. Not… I'm worried about her, Sita."

"Me too… We'll keep an eye on them and hope it can end well," Sita reassured quietly as she squeezed his hand again.

Fou licked at its treat, yet the sweetness had faded a bit. For every beautiful moment, an opposite could also appear; This one was beautiful in its own way though. The care and compassion that linked human souls were blooming flowers among a field. Sometimes they hid withering leaves beneath. With everything it was allowed to subtly glimpse, the beast had a feeling this heartwarming worry over the Indian master was well-founded for troubling reasons.

She hid it well, but Fou know Anishka wasn't swayed by men. It could tell by the occasional lingering gazes on bikini-clad servants compared to an almost non-existent reaction to the stallions of Chaldea. Yet, the master still had yet to grow the confidence to reveal it. If this conversation, and Karna's own curiously sterner mood, was any indication… Yea. Fou could see what possible development Anishka could have trapped herself in.

Drama was almost certain to arise, which was a shame. If humans loved to be compassionate and stubborn, that was more than fertile breeding grounds for that too. Nothing was ever as simple as it looked; It was both endearing and ridiculous to the beast. All it could silently hope for is that this didn't explode with conflict like what happened between Kiyohime and Gabrielle… Poor Anishka wouldn't be able to handle that. At all.

As Rama and Sita fell into another topic to distract themselves, Fou quickly finished its bowl. It licked the plate clean and drew a small giggle from Sita. "Would you like another, Fou?"

It may as well help distract them too; It appreciated brighter moments than brooding and drama. It turned to the pair with begging, gleaming eyes, and was swiftly rewarded. Tiny, genuine smiles broke out on the couple as it pleaded with tiny chirps, "…Fou, fou, fou!?"

They laughed, and Fou conceded to bury them with temporary relief so long as it was here.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With its stomach full, Fou kept its eyes pleasantly closed as the rowboat gently rocked. It felt the warmth of the resort's fuax sun warming its fur as a sea breeze kept it cozy. Curled into a ball at the bow, it lazily let the gentle waves cradle it on the fine line between sleep and silent satisfaction. Its ear twitched gently as distant laughter echoed out over the calm seas.

"Looks like another battle broke out."

Upon hearing its companions giggling, Fou cracked open its eyes. It glanced over the bow, then quickly spotted the distant two boats. A third boat with Martha and Sasaki was paddling away to avoid conflict. Chaldea's pirates were attempting a water gun raid of a Japanese patrol boat, though Ushiwakamaru and Okita were fighting back hard. The dazzling water show looked like a snow globe in the distance as sprayed water sprinkled in the light.

Fou glanced back to its three companions as they watched the fun. The smiling Enkidu's white tropical shirt flitted in the gentle sea breeze as he turned their boat away from the action. On the lap of his matching board shorts rested the newest sphinx kitten that had been gifted to Ereshkigal. The blonde lancer sat before him in a frilly black bikini she got in Florence, and Mashu sat next to her in her favorite white swim dress with magenta accents.

While Enkidu paddled them away, the sphinx kitten mewled and leapt into its owners lap. She rolled onto her back as Ereshkigal and Mashu giggled, and gently rubbed her belly. While her tail waggled happily, the goddess adjusted the kitten's tiny golden necklace with a white heart so it sat more comfortably on the celestial beast. The kitten mewled happily in response and pawed at her hand for more pets, making the goddess giggle more, "Okay, okay… Happy?"

Soft purrs answered the goddess as Mashu pulled out her new smartphone, complete with an orchid-pattern case and a tiny Hello Kitty charm. After some fumbling, she quickly snapped a picture as Ereshkigal pulled the kitten to her chest, then another as the goddess smiled. A third soon followed as Enkidu quickly scooted over for a shot as the three laughed. Fou rushed to place its head down to fake slee- "Come here, Fou!"

It should have done it earlier. Fou sighed lightly as Mashu gently picked him up off the bow, and then hugged the beast to her chest. It opened its eyes to accept its fate, and found the former shielder holding her phone up for a selfie with all of them. It flashed, the trio giggled, and the kitten purred happily. Fou glanced over, and the little sphinx quickly met its gaze.

Fou barked quietly, "(You're quite the fun loving one, huh?)"

Enkidu blinked and glanced between the two as the kitten purred. "(Yup, Mister Fou~!)"

Fou nodded. "(How fitting. Be sure to treat her well, young one.)"

"(Of course I will~! She's so precious~!)" the kitten happily mewled as Enkidu cracked a smile.

"Awww, are they talking to each other?" Mashu asked curiously as she turned to the green-haired lancer.

"They're talking about you, Eresh," the androgynous servant nodded happily, and the goddess' eyes perked up. "Your kitten thinks you're precious!"

Ereshkigal's eyes lit up as she snuggled the kitten to her chest. It mewled happily, "(I'm so glad she's my caretaker~!)"

With a happy chirp, Fou glanced up at Mashu as she cradled him in her bosom. It enjoyed the softness of the embrace, but glanced to Enkidu as he reached over to pet the Egyptian beast. There were a few in Chaldea the intelligent beasts had to be wary of, but not for malicious reasons. Fou just wanted to make sure too many didn't know who it really was, but those who could understand the tongue of beasts had been surprisingly accommodating. Those who knew, like Ereshkigal and Ishtar, also seemed to just keep it under wraps.

It made going about a blissfully carefree life as the animal leader easy. He'd secured his spot as the alpha without any doubts; He was the fourth of the numbered Beasts, and was privileged with righteous Authority over the rest. Just its word bought obedience from those beneath it, yet it didn't control with strict rule. If it learned anything from the humans, it was that kindness wasn't necessarily presented as weakness.

It glanced up at Mashu as she gently scratched beneath his chin.  _'Ah… the best spot…'_

"I'm glad she can come with us to New Zealand," Enkidu noted as he scratched the kitten's back.

"This goddess wouldn't have left her here for the week anyway!" Ereshkigal quickly asserted as she cradled her pet like a baby. It made perfect sense the once lonesome goddess wouldn't dare give the same fate to another, even for a few days. The kitten snuggled its head against her cheek in appreciation.

"(Just be sure you don't reveal yourself,)" Fou quickly barked, and Mashu glanced at it in curiosity. "(The humans can't learn you exist.)"

"(…But Mister Fou… How come you can?)" the kitten mewled back with disappointment.

The Beast sighed. "(…Because I look like a weird dog.)"

Enkidu chuckled, but Mashu and Ereshkigal looked to him for a translation. He shook his head. "Fou's lecturing Rose."

Mashu smiled and scratched Fou's head. "I guess you really are the caring alpha, aren't you?"

Ereshkigal glanced to her with a composed, yet partially nervous smile while Enkidu chuckled. Fou merely chirped happily. "(More than you know, Mashu.)"

"Even if you had to leave Rose behind, there's a lot who will care for her," Enkidu reassured as the kitten mewled. "But she gets to be the first kitten to walk outside Chaldea instead!"

"Mashu, what kind of blessing should I get you?" Ereshkigal quickly inquired, but Fou's pink-haired caretaker shook her head and giggled.

"You don't need to bring me a souvenir. Just tell me how New Zealand is! I've done a lot of reading on it and I want to visit sometime!" she reassured, and the two friends giggled together. "Oh! And show me pictures!"

Mashu finally released her gentle hold as they busied themselves with talks of the wild landscape the Babylonians were going to visit. Fou scampered back onto the bow of the ship and plopped back down on the soft checkered blanket. The trio laughed behind it, and the kitten mewled happily, but Fou merely stretched to prepare for an afternoon nap. Before it drifted to dreamland, it pulled itself towards the edge of the boat to glance at the surroundings.

The crystal-clear waters made the colorful fish and coral below the surface distort like a funhouse. The pirates were succumbing to the Japanese counterattack in the distance. Closer to shore, Mordred, Arturia, and Medusa were trying out their purchases from Chaldea's first delivered shipments: Stand up paddleboards. It could even see Paul's family making a sand castle at the beach as seagulls swooped low for a landing.

With a content sigh at Chaldea's utopia, Fou was about to place its head down… until it spotted the Egyptian's new felucca sailing by. The traditional Egyptian sailboat, painted like the most regal sandstone on the Nile, cut gently through the waters with its lone elegant sail. Ozymandias lounged at the back and sunbathed in his golden speedo, while Cleopatra and Nitocris did the same at the bow in their white bikinis.

All across the ship, a small armada of Medjeds operated the vessel… somehow. Fou still wasn't sure how they managed to work the bits of rigging and steer the ship with no hands, but it stopped trying to understand Nitocris' familiars a lone time ago; They just  _did_. However, it was the kittens on the vessel that really caught his attention as most snoozed beside the sleeping beauties. One with a silver bell around its neck gazed towards Fou, and it calmly glanced back.

" _Our King will be waiting. Please be on time,"_  was the only response that filtered through the beast's mind, yet it merely nodded in regal understanding. The kitten returned the gesture, and then retreated back to the sleeping Nitocris' side. Fou merely let out a slow breath as his three companions laughed.

The Beast just had to ensure a few special arrangements were present before the meeting.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With everything in place, Fou was free to enjoy the rest of the afternoon at its own pace… or at least it would have had Nursery Rhyme not cheerfully abducted it.

…Not that it'd ever complain when it came to the girls. If humans could have a beautiful side, it was nearly triply so for the children; That applied to  _most_  phantasmal species too. Innocence and curiosity were bliss, even if Chaldea's children weren't exactly your typical naïve child. Most just loved their newfound home, and who would dare complain about that? Even the often sketchy and perverted Blackbeard held a soft spot for these little munchkins.

So, without doubt, Fou was content with the spontaneous shift in its schedule as it happily rested in Nursery Rhyme's soft embrace. Clutched to her frilly white princess dress, Fou glanced around as its current companions giggled and laughed. Atalanta's children's room was dark, yet the warm glow of the television basked the six servants with its flickering light that drew the eyes like moths to flame. It was amazing, and almost unnerving, how this modern invention could lure humans into lazing around for hours.

As they giggled again, Fou gently squeezed out of her soft embrace so it could sit on her blanket-covered lap. It glanced to her sister to her left, who'd covered herself completely like her new best friend Yedda. Their gleeful faces poked out of the covers, and Fou could barely make out the top of Jack's favorite pale blue teddy bear as she clutched it to her chest. At the far end, Janna sat primly atop the quilt in her own white sundress, but stared with barely contained enthusiasm like her friends.

"Fluffy Fou!" The Beast soon cooed gently as it felt Paul reached over from the right to rub its head.

It turned happily, and amusingly, towards the berserker in green sweats and jeans, who'd forgone the quilt fortress altogether. Instead, she was happily clutched into the arms and lap of the giddiest servant in the room. Quetzalcoatl, with a smile that could blot out the sun, gently rocked the berserker in her grasp beside Nursery Rhyme. As she sat in her comfy jade shirt and white yoga pants and giggled like a kid, Fou had to wonder if she was really doing the 'babysitting,' or if the Beast was.

" **That's a disgrace! A true masked wrestler would never take that! His hiney has blatantly disgraced your family! And your family's family! And your family's family's family!"**

"No bully…" Yedda mumbled under the covers as she stared at the screen. A pouting Jack quickly nodded in agreement as she clutched her teddy bear closer.

"He'll get his desserts!" Janna insisted as she crossed her arms, closed her eyes briefly, and nodded like the know-it-all she loved to be. Fou turned its attention back to the screen, where a smorgasbord of color painted Quetzalcoatl's newly bought cartoon. Since they watched episodes without it, Fou still only had the vaguest idea what this wrestling cartoon was about, except that Quetzalcoatl loved it for obvious reasons. Honestly, it looked like the show was made with the crazy goddess in mind.

Paul giggled as Quetzalcoatl practically shook with excitement and… determination? "He's right, Ricochet! Show the bully who's boss!"

On screen, the red-clad masked wrestler narrowed his eyes fiercely, and Quetzalcoatl's eyes sparkled like a morning sea. Jack giggled. "Here it comes…!"

Fou barely had time to brace its ears as the rider yelled in tandem with the cartoon.  _ **"LUCHARAAAAAN!"**_

The girls giggled at their babysitter as Fou stared between them in shaken disbelief; It thought a noble phantasm was being unleashed. Yedda smiled, "You should be on Mucha Lucha, Auntie Quetz!"

"I should be! And you could join me as my cute sidekick!" Quetzalcoatl cheered as she quickly reached over Atalanta's girls. She bumped and squished them together as they fell into a mess of giggles, all so that the goddess could gently grab Yedda's Hassan mask. She pulled it softly down over the giggling assassin's face and cheered."Hassan of  **Lucha!**  Greatest wrestler of the order!"

"Assassins don't wrestle!" Janna countered then glanced in uncertainty as their babysitter chuckled deviously.

"Oh? Is that so!? Pin her for me, sidekick!" Quetzalcoatl demanded. To Janna's surprise, Yedda quickly pounced onto the little lancer, grabber her under her arms, and spun them around as Quetzalcoatl crawled over. Janna soon found herself begging for mercy between her laughs as the rider launched an unforgiving invasion of tickling fingers.

"Ah! Stop, stop!" Janna cried out through her giggles, and Jack answered her call as she leapt from the quilt to tackle the assaulting babysitter. To Fou's amusement, Jack clutched her pale blue teddy bear to her black shirt as she tickled Quetzalcoatl back. Janna and Paul quickly crawled over the blanket to join the alliance, followed swiftly by Yedda.

"Unfair…! Yedda, you were… supposed to be… my sidekick!" Fou wasn't too sure how Quetzalcoatl was managing to breath and speak between the tickling fingers, but it would have liked some popcorn for this. The messy pile of tangled limbs and happily laughing servants before it was music to its ears, and something the Beast thought it'd never see again. Fou chirped happily as Nursery Rhyme sat primly like a princess; It was clear she didn't want to get involved as she reached over somewhere, grabbed a white blur in the dim lighting, and… Oh no.

Fou glanced to the side as Nursery Rhyme happily placed one of the prototype plushies on her lap beside the beast. She giggled as Fou stared into the soulless eyes of its fluffy caricature. Its short coat, large fluffy head, and tiny body was supposed to be cute, but Fou felt a bit unnerved by the effigies ever since it was accidentally unveiled during Shakespeare's play. Did it love being so adored and beholden by the residence? Oh, absolutely… but these soft cartoons were a little too creepy up close.

…But the kids and some adults loved it, so maybe it was just its own reservations. Nursery Rhyme kept her hand on Yedda's personal toy, gently rubbed it against Fou, and forced a tiny squirm from the Beast. She giggled, "It's like your twin~!"

' _This is definitely not my twin,'_  Fou fidgeted as the beady, ever-staring eye held a hair's breadth from its own.

"Alice! Come join us!" Paul beckoned as she clung to Quetzalcoatl's legs like a vice grip. Combined with Janna and Yedda holding her arms, the goddess seemed helpless as Jackie tortured her now exposed stomach with her tiny hand.

Nursery Rhyme shook her head and smiled. "A princess doesn't play rough! Especially when there's a show to watch!"

Jack stopped tickling for a moment, and it was more than enough time for Quetzalcoatl to break free from the hold, wrap one arm around the offending assassin, and charge the scant distance towards them. Fou braced itself as Quetzalcoatl collided with Nursery Rhyme as she squeaked in surprise. Pinned between the goddess' bosom and the now giggling caster, Fou could do nothing but groan until a gap opened. When it did, it swiftly darted out of the growing chaos as the other giggling children leapt in again.

Fou stood off to the side and used one paw to straighten its messy fur… Still, it gazed with satisfaction as the six servants laughed and played, all while the wrestling cartoon fell neglected. With a knock on the doors, it ears perked up, and the laughter came to an abrupt halt. The mirth and anticipation only grew as Illya's voice called out. "We're here! I brought my new copy of Sailor Moon too!"

As Fou watched, the girls inside looked to each other with shushing fingers while Quetzalcoatl and Paul crawled silently towards the door.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

…The fated time had arrived.

Fou strolled out of the loud Club Cove as dinner swiftly approached. It let random passersby like Benkei, Kiyohime, and George give it some friendly pats as it walked quietly to its destination. It moved down the hallway past the studio, where Robin was still likely helping Elizabeth record her cover of some Disney songs in her quest to rival Jeanne. As it drew closer to the currently abandoned room, Fou breathed calmly, even as its heartbeat slammed against its chest.

The Fourth Beast of Calamity…  _nervous_ … what a ridiculous notion, yet that was the apt word to use as it stopped before the door.

As a robot passed by, Fou glanced up at the passing machine as its eyes focused on it. It waited until its eyes shifted away, and ensured no one else was looking, before it stared at the door's access panel. If it were still as mighty as it used to be, this would have been a cinch. Now though, as it prepared to pounce, the act was its new, lifelong challenge. It tensed its legs further, stared at the panel, and jumped. As it flew, it used its front paws to grasp the wall and kick it further up to reach the panel.

Fou waved its head in the panel so the sensor could pick up the movement. With a click, the door slid open to grant it access. As soon as the Beast landed, it vaulted through the door into the dark room, and slid across the floor as the door closed. Plunged into darkness, the Beast merely turned around, sat upright, and waited silently. Its steady heartbeat was all it heard over Chaldea's bare, gentle hum.

"(Thank you for being on time,)" a voice called out.

…And then the lights flared on above to light the abandoned storage closet. Fou sat regally as it stared firmly around the room to check everything was as it should be. Cardboard boxes were piled along the white walls, and some rested disorderly within the room itself. A few folding tables and chairs lay stacked against or on top of them, and there was even a white plastic trashcan by the doorway that rarely saw use. In particular, it made a subtle but quick glance towards a new box that sat atop a taller stack, and hoped it wouldn't need it later.

Content with what it found, Fou finally gazed forward towards its phantasmal companions. Five of the sphinx kittens sat upright in a line before it as prime examples of disciplined prestige. They gazed quietly and calmly towards Fou as it felt their proud aura project from their celestial forms. Even so, above that, the Beast could sense the traces of apologetic discomfort for being here. It gazed to each one specifically and calmly.

First to Rose, who shook uncertainly in her posture as indicated by the subtle wave of her precious, gifted necklace. Next was Whiskers, who wore the pink sweater Marie occasionally gave to her little pet. Then it stared to Kamilah at the center, who stood the most composed with its new white sweater Nitocris made. The pharaoh's second kitten, Hope, sat perfectly beside his sister as the bell on its tail remained still before it. At the far end was Princess, who glittered with her elegant body necklace Cleopatra requested for her adorable kitten.

"(…Rose. You have much to learn,)" the voice called out again to make the named kitten squeak softly. "(Hold yourself with greater pride, for we, the glorious children of Wehem-Mesut, stand tall above the rest of our kind. Never forget that.)"

Fou felt bad for the kitten as it mewled sorrowfully. "(…Sorry for upsetting you, Nile King… I'll be better.)"

"(As it should be…)" Fou finally glanced up to meet the gaze of the last sphinx kitten, who sat atop one of the boxes behind the rest of his litter. There he stood proudly and powerfully as its headpiece shined with the glory of the sun itself. Its tail gently flicked at its side to occasionally reveal the pink bow tied gently onto its tail. With the weight of the gods, it gazed down upon Fou with hopeful and eager anticipation. It purred regally, "(Lord Cath Palug… Thank you for joining us today.)"

Yet Fou would not be intimidated. "(As if I had a choice.)"

"(Do not make this meeting sound like coercion…)" the proud kitten warned as his celestial, unseen gaze seemed to harden. "(Rather, it should always be a privilege for any to stand before Khalid… First of Awlad, Most blessed of the Chaldean beasts… Promised Sphinx King of the Nile!)"

Fou rolled its eyes. "(Whatever you say, Mister Sprinkles.)"

"(How dare you continue to speak that sacred title with such a tone!)" the leading sphinx quickly hissed as it stood on all fours. It felt a lot more like a pout since it was just a kitten. "(Your insistence on tarnishing the cute caretaker's gift is unacceptable! Have I not requested you cease such churlish behavior!?)"

"(It sounded more like begging, but sure, I'll stop.)" Fou merely returned as Rose let out a giggle.

The other kittens quickly turned to her, and she quickly looked down in shame and mewled. "(…I'm sorry…)"

"(How about we get right to the point. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to, like being pampered by Astolfo,)" Fou insisted calmly.

"(Yes… I can understand you're just as eager for this, Lord Cath Palug…)" Mister Sprinkles practically purred with growing excitement. "(Due to your actions in recent days, the time has finally come for my righteous ascension! I shall gladly be taking your place as ruler of the local phantasmals! I will add Chaldean Alpha to my list of titles!)"

Unaware to the Chaldeans, the lead sphinx kitten had taken after Ozymandias quite a bit, which included his eagerness for control. The proud and juvenile sphinx was often fun to deal with past his tone, but on occasion, like now, he showed his desires; His jealous lust for a position once visibly unobtainable. With its drop in ability, it finally saw a chance at that window, and Fou truthfully was worried its position as alpha  _could_  be taken.

Despite its hopeful leap, the others only recognized Mister Sprinkles as the eldest, or king, of their litter. To them, Cath Palug, a numbered Beast of Calamity, would always be superior. They even came to check up on its condition after it had made such a terrible sacrifice to save but a single life. While they were fret with worry, the first had grown impatient with the newly opened window. Thus, a showdown was inevitable, and Fou would have to assert its dominance… even with its weakened form.

Fou barked firmly. "(I will remind you nothing changes until you defeat me in combat. My title holds, Khalid.)"

"(A fine declaration. I can permit that,)" the proud kitten mewled, but then chuckled. "(I expected nothing more from one of the noble greats. I will cement my name among the greatest by toppling you with this duel!)"

"(Then delay no further so I can teach you a lesson,)" Fou barked calmly as it stood on all fours. The opposing sphinx kitten followed swiftly in turn as it mewled an order. The other five quickly scampered to the side as he leapt down onto the ground like a lion… or more like a kitten that tried to be one. Divine phantasmal species or not, Mister Sprinkles was still a juvenile, so it lacked practically all the might of its millennia old family.

Yet, this wasn't going to be an easy fight for the depleted Beast. Its capabilities were far too diminished, and only its proud Authority remained in its voice; Yet, it would not use that commanding speech to win this. For its honor and pride, it had to rely on was its physical characteristics, which were, thankfully, forever sharpened as a beast above the rest; That would never change. At the very least, it could take whatever this kitten had in store-

Fou nearly gasped as the kitten leapt forward with surprising speed and tackled the fluffy critter. Its body ached as Mister Sprinkles slammed it against the wall and clawed at its fur… but its talons were so beautifully manicured by Astolfo, so the rough grazing was a punch at best. It was a punch that still ached and bruised the Beast of Calamity as it struggled and flailed under its surprising assault.

"His majesty is winning!" "Is Lord Fou alright!?" "I don't like this! I don't like this at all! Lord Fou is always so nice to me!"

Off to the side, the other kittens mewled amongst each other loudly as Fou broke free from the kitten's assault. It barely lasted a second before the offending kitten was trying to slam it against another obstacle. Yet, Fou, with its retained conscious and ages of experience, swiftly understood the opponent with every swung attack. This sphinx had surprised him with its limited prowess, and its aching and sore body proved that as it winced. However…

Mister Sprinkles threw a vicious punch to Fou's head, but it swiftly ducked under. It knocked the other beast back with a fierce jab of its front paw, then skidded to the side as the kitten charged forward recklessly. It was dodging effectively now, if only due to its wisdom and control. Mister Sprinkles was letting overconfidence and eagerness cloud his mind, which was the hallmark of a juvenile in any phantasmal species. Even the proud and mightiest of the beasts knew not to let emotions flood them recklessly.

Though, Fou had to wonder if that's what it would have turned out like with its true nature. It merely huffed, "(I'm growing tired of this, Khalid.)"

"(Yet you limp!)" Mister Sprinkles had a point. Every hit it managed to land since the initial beating ached and screamed across Fou's muscles. Even as the highest tier of phantasmal existences, against another, the defenses would only mean so much; The force was going to get through in the Beast's weakened and depleted state. Yet, its own counter attacks were wearing it down faster.

Fou could still win this. It ducked beneath the kitten's leap, and rammed its head into his stomach. Mister Sprinkles went flying into its cardboard throne and crashed into it. The box was sent skidding across the floor as he hissed back. "(That all you have left, Cath Palug!? Then victory will be mine!)"

"(Yet you have yet to win,)" Fou calmly taunted back with a quick bark. It proved too effective as Mister Sprinkles rammed fiercely into the beast and into a row of boxes. The towering stack slowly began to tip over as the two clawed at each other in a ball at its base. The spectating kittens mewled and squeaked in warning, but the two were too locked to disengage. At the last moment, Fou punched Mister Sprinkles in the face with its back legs hard and used the momentum to leap free of the danger.

Mister Sprinkles hissed as the heavy boxes crashed on top of him. It howled in pain as the topmost box crashed open and spilled its folded blankets onto the floor. The room fell silent as Fou skidded clear of the debris. Quietly, the Beast shook its head.

It's breaths were heavy. It felt so terribly out of shape, and it silently cursed at just how far it had fallen. Something like this would have been as easy as eating delicious donuts, but now it was a sprint. As it stared at the boxes, it merely hoped the humiliating strike was enough to make him surre-

"(Such treacherous moves! You fight unfairly!)" Mister Sprinkles leapt free from the debris, but landed with a tiny limp; He was hurting, just like the Beast of Calamity, but he felt shamed. He was letting anger and irritation for the continued fight get to his head… That sphinx did not understand balance and self-control yet.

The Beast of Calamity calmly spoke back "(You're the one that slammed us into the boxes, Khalid. I only won that bout.)"

Fou braced itself as Mister Sprinkles leapt furiously at it, but it couldn't dodge in time. The kitten slashed at the furry beast's back leg and forced it into the debris field. The assorted, soft fabric cushioned its landing, but the attacking sphinx was determined. It leapt swiftly onto Fou, pinned him, and hissed to his kin. "(Do not just stand there! Assist your King! We are not the lonesome dragonkin! We noble sphinx fight together with the blessings of the sun!)"

As the spectators turned to each other anxiously, Fou feared it would come to this. Unlike many other phantasmal species, the sphinx's dignity was matched only by their devotion. Though proud and held within a hierarchy, they would come to each other's aid at a divine call. As the pinning sphinx on top of them purred and radiated with a sunny aura, Fou sighed in exasperation that it came to this.  _'You've got a lot to learn, Khalid…'_

With only lingering hesitation, three of the other kittens leapt into action. As Fou broke free, they quickly engaged him with paw, tail, and headbutt. Though far weaker than their leader, the sheer number put Fou in jeopardy; He was being endlessly corralled and hampered so he remained within Mister Sprinkles' reach. Fou could only attempt to strike back as its groaning body grew weary with the constant assault. Kamilah and Rose merely watched on with growing concern and anxiety from the sidelines.

Yet, it remained focused. Centuries alive didn't make for a timid and senseless Beast of Calamity. As it peeked its eyes opened to the new box, it was glad it planned ahead of time. In order to take advantage of Kintoki's assisted gift, the fluffy beast just had to reach it to reset this duel to fair grounds!

Fou swiped at Whiskers' leg to force her away with a whimper. Hope followed soon after as Fou's tail whipped into his head. Princess landed a punch onto Fou's front shoulder, but it kicked her back to buy some room. It made a break for the boxes, but that's when Mister Sprinkles tackled it. They found themselves rolling around in a ball of swiping limbs and close-in jabs.

The door suddenly slid open, and the kittens all gazed over. Fou peeked over while Mister Sprinkles kept it pinned under his front paws. He purred in confusion and Fou chirped with disbelief, all while Xuanzang peeked within the room with puppy eyes. She squealed, clapped her hands, and practically squirmed in her white sheath dress.  **"Awwwww~!**  They have a little hiding spot to play~!"

Beside her, Geronimo kept his arms folded over his black polo and knelt down so his white slacks touched the floor. He glanced down as Gugalanna and Babe squeaked and popped into view around his legs. The brown and blue bulls turned to the American caster and squeaked happily, which made him chuckle and pat their heads. "See? Their mixed trails weren't a coincidence."

They squeaked again and quickly scampered inside as Xuanzang squealed in delight. Geronimo merely nodded to her and motioned down the hall with his hand. "I'll go tell Ereshkigal and the others we found them if you'd like to stay and watch?"

Xuanzang placed a finger to her mouth and hummed while Fou's mind scrambled for a way out with the convenient pause. If she stayed, their fight would be over; A reset would be ideal. But if she decided to leave, the fight would likely resume, and the Beast was just about out of any sort of fuel; Dinner looked  _ **very**_  appealing right now. To its dismay, Xuanzang turned to them, smiled, and waved. "I'd love to watch you play, but I'd be keeping Tota and Arash waiting too long! Buddha wouldn't be happy about that inconsideration! Have fun~!"

Geronimo nodded to them, and the two fell into conversation as they walked down the hallway to the resort. The doors closed, and as his mind raced, the two newly arrived bulls, who were practically babies, stared curiously at Fou's predicament. As it felt the continued pressure of Mister Sprinkles pinning him down, Fou instantly knew what to do to break this unfair stalemate; It'd apologize later.

Babe sniffed the air while Gugalanna squeaked eagerly. "(What are you guys doing?)"

Fou spoke the magic words. "(…They're bullying me.)"

" **(NO BULLY!)" "(MEANIE!)" "(MEANIE MEAN!)"**

There was no stopping them now as Gugalanna slammed into Mister Sprinkles and squeaked with distress. Even as a little childishly minded fledgling, the Bull of Heaven was an absolute powerhouse. There was nothing Mister Sprinkles could do as the desperately squeaking beast rammed itself into him and its surrounding cohorts with growing distress. Babe quickly followed suit, and though he wasn't nearly as strong, he was still a blue bullet. The four sphinx kittens squirmed, writhed, and scrambled to move free of the assault, but escape was difficult.

" **(NO BULLYING MISTER FOU!)" "(NO BULLY!)" "(BULLYING'S NOT NICE!)" "(NO BULLY!)"**

Fou slowly got up and felt the growing aches and bruises across its body. It was humiliating, yet the now tarnished duel was almost certainly won as Mister Sprinkles was battered by the two bulls. Princess, Whiskers, and Hope were quickly spared as they cowered behind Rose and Kamilah. Mister Sprinkles' only mistake was trying to stand up over and over to the squeaking, childish, and overly worried bulls. It was only when Fou barked that they stopped their rampant squeaks to listen. "(Gugalanna. Babe. I think you're hurting him.)"

" **(OH NO!)" "(NOW WE'RE THE BULLIES!)" "(ARE YOU OKAY MISTER SPRINKLES!?)" "(ARE YOU OKAY!?)" "(WE'RE SORRY!)" "(WE'RE SORRY!)"**

Now the downed beast was getting assaulted in a different way. The kitten mewled with both soreness and exasperation as it slowly  _tried_ to stand… It was difficult to do so when he had two sniffling bulls rubbing against him with newfound worry. Their loud, desperate squeaks only made Fou smirk with amusement as it gazed over to the other kittens. They seemed ashamed by their actions, and Fou knew they were going to apologize, but there was no need.

Those that came after him merely did what was expected of them by their eldest. Those who didn't merely honored the… not quite straightforward duel. Yet the duel had ended, and Fou walked tall towards the groaning sphinx kitten. It stopped before it, and the beast stared back with growing shame and disappointment. Fou merely chirped quietly, "(This duel is over, Khalid. Except your defeat with dignity, as expected of the noble sphinx.)"

"(I thought I had a chance…)" Mister Sprinkles grumbled to himself, so Fou chose to remind him.

" _ **}** You did the best you could against the Fourth Beast, but there is a reason I am alpha.{"_ The command was voiced quietly, yet it boomed through the phantasmals around Fou. They all shivered for a moment, and Fou fell content that its Authority continued to ring true; Its powers may never return, but its Authority and prestige resonated from its body at its behest. It was the only real 'power' it had left of its unique traits… the regal bearing to lead the phantasmal species when of sound mind, if nothing else.

Though Mister Sprinkles whimpered apologetically in its defeat, and the bulls looked around with worry, an idea popped into Fou's mind. It didn't need to use the failsafe, but it could perhaps use it to smooth any concerns and worries that were running rampant among their little group… A leader should be kind and accommodating too, as he learned from Gudao. Mister Sprinkles' attempt on the throne was thwarted, but there was no sense letting things remain tense; This was not the reverse side of the world.

This was Chaldea, and it should always remain nice and comfortable. With that in mind, Fou urged its sore body towards the stack of staggered boxes. It grunted as it quickly hopped among the tiny cardboard tops to climb towards the box as Rose mewled with admiration. Upon reaching the top, Fou gazed down at them like a king from its castle balcony. "(How about we all move forward together as proud beasts and put this behind us?)"

It turned and walked towards the back. Mustering whatever strength it could, it kicked the box off of the stack and sent it soaring to the ground below. The surprised squeaks of the bulls echoed through the room alongside the clattering box… but quickly vanished for suddenly happy mewls, purrs, and cheers.

" **(YARN BALLS~!)"** "(Lord Cath Palug brought gifts!)" "(Mister Fou is so kind!)" "(Yay, yarnballs!)"

Fou merely walked up to the edge, plopped down, and watched the mewling kittens scamper around with all their new distractions. The bulls were happily pushing the soft balls around in some makeshift game. Even Mister Sprinkles was enjoying one of the balls for himself as he mewled with delight; He may have been greedy and overconfident, but he was still a kitten at heart.

With this event out of the way, Fou looked forward to dinner.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I'll be right back, Fou!" Mashu informed as she skipped away. The fluffy beast chirped back, though the new shaved ice muffled its reply. It still kept its face buried in the treat and happily sat on the fluffy travel cushion Mashu bought for it in Florida. Since the bowl of shaved ice was on the picnic blanket, it sat at the perfect height for Fou to enjoy with as little movement as possible… and it really appreciated that right now.

If this is what humans felt after a workout, this was disgusting; Was this that leg day soreness Gudao sometimes complained about? At least it wasn't actual injuries. Though it was ravished because of the little scuffle, a little voice in its head really wanted to just jump into the shaved ice with strawberry toppings and sit in it. Chewing on one of its favorite treats did enough wonders for its aches, but sleeping in ice sounded great about now… or maybe a hot bath later?

For now, it just happily enjoyed the peace while the Round Table collected their dinner. It glanced around at the discarded belongings strewn across beach chairs and the checkered red and white blanket. Beside the lounging Beast, Mashu beach bag formed a small sort of back rest it could use once it was done eating… assuming it wasn't going to try beg some food from the others. If it was going to do any pleading, though, it was  _definitely_  not going to move if possible.

It heard the scampering of tiny paws headed its way, and calmly turned to see it was Kamilah and Rose. "(Mister Fou…?)"

"(Before you ask, no, King Khalid didn't send us,)" Kamilah reassured before she bowed her head on the blanket before him. A sulking Rose quickly followed. "(Please forgive him, Lord Cath Palug… He was jealous of your prestige and popularity.)"

"(I figured as much… Though it's not like you kittens aren't stars to the humans,)" the Beast chirped calmly as it took a quick nibble of its treat. "(But it's fine. I already forgave him.)"

Fou glanced down the crowded dinnertime beach. At another set of beach loungers and blankets, the French group were laughing as Astolfo and Marie happily played with their kittens. Both Whiskers and Mister Sprinkles looked to be enjoying themselves if their happy mewls were any indication; The youth were so easily distracted with play. The Beast turned back as Kamilah and Rose purred with giggles. "(And before you ask again,  _yes_ … I'm sore, but fine.)"

"(Just making sure~!)" Rose happily mewled, but Fou caught her continued glances towards his bowl. Kamilah seemed more interested in the boardwalk. "(Um…)"

"(If you want one, tell Enkidu to ask Paracelsus for the Fou shaved ice special,)" the beast quickly surmised, and smiled as Rose's tail waggled happily.

"(Thank you, Mister Fou~! You're always kind~!)" Rose purred. Kamilah suddenly made a chuckling sound as Nitocris' first kitten glanced again towards the boardwalk.

"(Not all the time…)" she inferred, and Fou pulled its head back again to stare towards her. The kitten merely held its regal seat and gazed back at Fou as footsteps approached. Though it wanted to look, it could feel the amusement in the kitten's stare; That didn't bode well… He didn't like what that implied.

As he slowly turned around to look, his worries were confirmed… and quickly morphed into overwhelming loathing. If the beast ever had a taste of what it could have become, it was during moments like this… where his anger flared like the surface of the sun, and his instincts screamed to indulge in rabid, feral hostility. As much as Fou was a refined Beast of Calamity thanks to the loving care of so many, there was one  **grand** exception.

Like Gudao said, the lemons in life were there to make the sugar taste that much sweeter… except this was one lemon he'd gladly trade for a pile of manure.

With that god awful, irritating smile that shined like a dumb rainbow, Merlin happily strolled towards Fou. His loose, awful magus robes flailed around him like dirty rags, and his hair shimmered in the light like a highlighted target to rip out first. In truth, Merlin actually walked to him while looking as elegant and mystical as ever with a warm smile… but Fou could never see that. Fou could only see an absolutely reprehensible magus that kicked him out of a comfy tower.

He grinned happily. "Fou! Guess who's finally back!?"

"(The worst thing to ever happen to me?)" Fou deadpanned and barked flatly. "(Why couldn't you have stayed dead?)"

"You too!? After what I did!? I thought I redeemed myself in your eyes! Isn't anyone going to give humanity's saving grace a spectacular welcome full of cheer and groping hugs by beautiful women!?" Merlin cried out dramatically. "All I want to hear is a few thank yous and all the praise I worked hard for! Goetia wasn't a joke to fight!"

"(You're the joke if you thought you'd get that from me, you shitty incubus… Just go die in a fiery hole and let me watch you cook alive,)" Fou barked flatly as its eyebrow twitched.

"Fou! Don't be like that! You're scaring your friends!" Merlin decried playfully. Fou blinked, then slowly turned to the sphinx kittens he forgot were here. Rose was currently hiding behind a chuckling Kamilah, but shivered with concern as she stared at the Beast. After a sympathetic mewl, the older kitten gently motioned to the younger companion, and they began their return to their caretakers. Ah well… so much for keeping Rose's pristine image of him intact… but she'd learn soon enough this bloody twat deserved it.

Suddenly, to its irritation, Fou felt Merlin sit down on the blanket beside it. The beast growled at the caster, but with that renewed and strange warm smile, he reached out and dared to pat its fur. It wasn't sure whether it was the lingering soreness or who the hand belonged to, but it wasn't the greatest pats it'd gotten by a mile. With their new privacy, it merely glared at him, barked to force his hand away, and watched as Merlin shook his head.

"Don't be like that, Cath… Honestly, I just thought I'd come praise you for your actions!" Well that took a turn it didn't expect. Still, it glared as he stopped petting him to lean back on his arms. "I had my doubts, but that was something else! To forgo all your powers for the sake of one person…! That's truly beautiful, you know? …And you even managed to survive yourself! I thought you'd be a goner!"

Though the irritation bubbled like a boiling pot, Fou's glare lightened… by just a hair. Hearing praise from Merlin was unusual, especially given their usual lack of cordial  _anything_. But the beast's action was something that surprised it too: Fou never thought it'd truly go that far either. Yet, with all the beautiful things it had seen and experienced, and only continued to, it only felt natural. It barked, "(Well… Mashu was worth it.)"

Merlin's warm, irritating smile grew. "I'm glad you think that way! You've come so far, Beast IV! And I'm glad you'll only continue to experience more!"

That had been said far too openly for it to appreciate. This was a public beach with servants around. The last thing it wanted getting spread was its real identity; It wanted to just stay unknown so it could milk all the appreciation! Even the sweetness of the strawberry after taste felt bitter as its concern grew with its glare. "(Keep that down, you shitty mage.)"

"No one's going to know," Merlin reassured with a small scoff, then turned behind him slightly with a smile. "…No one who shouldn't, at least!"

Fou turned towards the approaching footsteps to see Mashu and Gudao. The former shielder had yet to change out of her swimsuit, nor the master. Bits of sand stuck to his mostly dry, green Hawaiian swim trunks, and his matching button-up rested on Mashu's shoulders to leave him bare chested. Their eyes glanced between Merlin and Fou as their conversation fell silent with their approach. With four plates between them, they took their seats quietly beside the fluffy beast, yet still said nothing.

Mashu gently placed one plate next to Fou's remaining shaved ice as Gudao gave Merlin another. With a warm smile, she then gingerly picked the Beast up. With growing curiosity and concern, Mashu hugged it gently to her chest. Gudao reached over and pet its fur, and though its soreness acted up, it glanced around uncertainly. However, the look of outright appreciation in their eyes explained the silence as Merlin's last words echoed in its mind.

Its head snapped to glare at Merlin as it barked,  **"(You vile…! You** _ **told**_ **them!?)"**

"Hey, hey! They're the ones who asked me about Mashu first! If anyone deserved to know, it was them!" Merlin countered as he crossed his arms. "Does it even matter? They would have figured it out sooner or later with how many Chaldeans actually know who you are!"

Fou growled at Merlin, but fell silent as Gudao gently rubbed its head. "I guess you're not happy he spilled the beans?"

"He's not, Senpai," Mashu giggled, and earned Fou's attention again. She looked down with overwhelming happiness as her eyes glistened lightly. Suddenly, Fou's overflowing anger was being subdued. "…I'm... still finding it hard to believe you did, but it doesn't feel like a lie."

"It explains how Fou saved Ana in Babylon," Gudao whispered, and Fou merely glanced between them. Though uncertain when Merlin explained this to them, or when he even arrived for that matter, Fou stayed quiet and just let them appreciate him. "And why it's so smart."

"Fou is really smart… and really cute and fluffy," Mashu noted as she cuddled the beast closer. It relished her warmth, but kept its gaze in her tearing eyes. "…and my savior… Thank you, Fou. If you hadn't… If you hadn't done that I'd have been… I wouldn't be here with you and Senpai."

Gudao gently placed his other arm around Mashu as she nuzzled her cheek against the Beast. She sniffled, "I… I don't know how to thank you, Fou… but thank you…! Thank you…"

"…You're welcome, Mashu," the Beast finally spoke with its pristine tongue to shock the pair. Merlin merely smirked. "If you wish to thank me, then live a happy life… and please keep this a secret. I wish for things to remain as they are."

Mashu and Gudao glanced to each other silently as their surprise faded. Their smiles nearly doubled, and they glanced back to the smiling beast that Mashu held close to her. Content, the beast quickly added. "…and chin scratches. I really like those the most… Ah, I mean…. Fou, fooou! Kyuuuuuuu~!"

The group succumbed to laughter as Fou quickly covered its soft voice again. It practically chirped with satisfaction as Gudao quickly scratched under its chin; It was so happy that spot wasn't sore. It wasn't too happy when Merlin reached over to pet it too… but that was… passable… for the moment.

Any uncertainty and anger they'd learn was washed away as the first tear ran down Mashu's cheek. If things will remain the same, then that's all it could wish for. It's not quite the Beast of Calamity it used to be, or could've been. Maybe it'd be able to gain its powers back again someday, but it doubted it. At least it was alive… It kept its sentience…  _and_  it could relish these beautiful moments longer.

Now if only it had just a little bit of its powers so that it could continue to harass the stupid magus… Fou's eyes suddenly widened with realization.

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled as he scratched the beast's ear. "After all these years, I finally get to pet you aga- _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU CHEEKY RAT!"**_

Right. It was still a mythical entity, if harmless compared to its former height... But what made it think it needed its former powers and energy to have at least some of its precious pastime back? Oh, this moment was getting better by the second as it kept its teeth clamped down on Merlin's hand like one of Carmilla's iron maidens. The caster had tumbled backwards onto the large armada of blankets and now flailed his arm to get it to let go. Even with its soreness, it held on just fine, and even threw in a few affectionate gnawing motions for good measure!

"Gnawing!? You're  _ **gnawing!?**_  You wretched fluffy cretin! Let me go!" Merlin complained as he flailed pathetically. Nobunaga and Mephistopheles laugh could be heard from across the beach. The returning Arturia and knights, who stood by the access stairs with plates in hand, quickly joined in the beach's mirth. As Mashu wiped her teary eyes, she and Gudao joined in as Merlin floundered helplessly; It was almost as if he was allowing Fou to do it.  **"This is not the welcome I wanted!"**

" _(It's the welcome you deserve, you foul wretch~!)"_  Fou managed to chirp out through its gnawing jaws; It remained firmly clamped even as Merlin's struggling finally slowed. If there was any bad part about having to do this… it was that its tongue tasted Merlin's skin. The screams more than made up for it.

As the panting caster lay in the middle of the blanket pile, the swimsuit-clad Camelot group descended onto the beach while Fou happily trotted over to its food; Maybe it'd take from Merlin's plate too while he was still recovering. Maybe it could have some of the wine they were going to toast with in celebration for Arturia's decision about her future material body? Whatever the case, it had a bowl of shaved ice and a savory plate of barbequed food to finish amongst warm company as it plopped back down onto its comfy little throne.

Beast IV never felt more content.

 


	78. Fragment 77: Just to See a Smile

Like glowing fairies, snowflakes danced slowly outside Salon de Marie's new vaulted windows. The towering additions let the diffused light filter into the room beside their flanking faux marble columns. They painted the new plush cobalt carpets with beautiful vibrance and caused their golden trim to shimmer like morning dew. Coupled with the reflecting glints off polished white walls and a ceiling, complete with mirroring gaudy accents, just the color alone brought a new sense of noble comfort.

The now massive room had split its interior into two. The former cafeteria's space had been assimilated and expanded further to house the new, elegant Dining Hall with separate booths and polished wood tables for larger parties. At the far end, flanked by the entrances to the new washrooms, a small raised stage housed one of the salon's two new white grand pianos and an elegant mic stand. The booths and walls even had better acoustics so nearby tables wouldn't be as bothered by others.

Its opposing half, named the Ballroom Lounge, shimmered just as brilliantly under the many new crystal chandeliers scattered evenly across the room. The viewing couches with accompanying coffee tables still rested by the windows. Ottomans, booths, and other sofa clusters were scattered about the perimeter of a ballroom dance floor. At the far end, two flanking grand staircases led to a small balcony that oversaw the dance floor and hid two more washroom entrances. At the direct opposite side, another raised circular stage held the room's second Grand Piano.

At the salon's center, the kitchen remained mostly the same within its hidden walls. The bar now wrapped around the entire length of the kitchen in an elongated horseshoe. It helped make the room feel connected alongside the large gap by the windows that lead from one half of the room to the other. Regardless of where one stood, though, the room held a newfound sense of purpose and regality.

Salon de Marie had become the grand space its owner always dreamed it could be.

The French staff stood quietly by the Ballroom's grand piano. Their uniforms were cleanly pressed, and the salon's original members were joined by their newest. Phantom of the Opera stood beside Gilles in his new, onyx-themed uniform with a small smile as he cleaned his glasses. Sanson, D'Eon, Mata Hari, and Mozart presented theirs with a bit more warmth as they stared fondly towards their Queen. Behind them, a small squadron of new dedicated robots with bow ties and top hats hovered in perfect rank and file.

At the middle of her new Ballroom floor, Marie sauntered gently back and forth with barely contained enthusiasm. Her smile matched the brightness of her off shoulder evening dress as she twirled once again atop the glossy floor and waltzed her way back to her companions; Her kitten raced around her feet and mewled all the while. After another elegant twirl, they clapped gently for her, and she happily giggled. Her crystal smile could not be contained.

Nor could her tears, for Marie's eyes glistened with the same elegant shimmer as her salon's new crystal chandeliers. Almost immediately, Marie giggled happily as Mozart and Sanson instantly held out their handkerchiefs for her, then lightly stared to each other with scrutiny. The others merely laughed as she curtsied, then took both to wipe each eye. That quickly brought the smile back to the two.

"Then it's passed inspection, your majesty?" D'Eon happily asked, and Marie quickly nodded with another happy sniffle.

"You've made me a very happy Queen~…" she giggled again as she stared around once more at this half of her salon. Both side were equally magnificent, and the new blue theme Phantom had suggested was wonderful; It really did make the salon feel more inviting. He helped grant her a room that could gift others a taste of French hospitality and warmth, and her appreciation could barely be expressed… Still, she'd try. "Thank you, Eric~! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!"

Chaldea's greatest opera singer and actor laughed as Marie seized him in a hug. She sniffled again, as he gently patted her back. "Once more… You're welcome, Marie."

"Thank you all~!" she happily cheered, then released Phantom to go hug her other staff members. One by one, they all reciprocated the happy queen's gesture, though Sanson and Mozart relished it the most. They even chuckled as she ran off to give the hovering robots hugs too, which they reciprocated stiffly; Proper hugging apparently wasn't in their servo drivers. It didn't stop her from sharing the wealth that sang through the air like Whiskers' mewls.

With Salon de Marie ready for tonight's opening, Marie was more than ready to share her happiness with them, and everyone, as she always sought to do.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 77: Just to See a Smile** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

That Friday night felt unbelievably elegant, and she was glad everyone seemed to follow the requested dress code for the evening. Marie sat happily at the bar as her salon's formally dressed patrons mingled and talked quietly. At the stage, Jeanne, wearing the first dress she wore on her debut, was singing another classical piece as Mozart, Tristan, and Phantom played their instruments in perfect tandem. Their song floated through the room like a blooming field of flowers.

It'd been far too long, but now her own little gift to Chaldea was open again. Ever since she first laid eyes on scared, sad, or uncertain Chaldean employees when she first arrived, she knew she had to do something. Her heart ached for all the misery, but she could do very little to heal their pains. Even if it had been a stretch, and an extravagant attempt, her salon had done wonders and became Chaldea's oldest treasure.

Now, it would serve that purpose again and help usher in new comfortable memories of French generosity. It would hopefully continue to build the rolling momentum of relief for Chaldea's shaken staff. At the same time, it could make a great first impression for the new arrivals coming tomorrow. Whatever the case may be, her salon would stand shining like her ever-present smile to whisk the weariness away.

With a gentle hum, she watched as Anton and Frankenstein walked hand in hand towards their table; The berserker in a white halter dress looked so much less strained, and far happier, now that her mad enhancement had been weakened. It made her coo in delight, especially as they stopped and let a gaggle of Chaldea's children scamper past to get to their table. Artemis happily floated after them with her long red evening dress.

Across the room, all she could see were cheery faces, and it made her heart swell: The smile was life's greatest medicine.

"A wonderful place, Queen Antoinette." She turned and smiled towards Vernier and his other suit-wearing companions; Flat was nowhere around them, which was the usual. His smile was colored impressed, and he held his wine glass towards her. She happily plucked her glass off the bar's marble top, giggled, and clinked them together. He then graced in their native tongue, "(It may even put Versailles to shame.)"

"(Oh, no~! Shush~! You flatter me~!)" she countered with a giggle, as he chuckled back. She'd been so disappointed there hadn't been any French speaking staff to converse with, but that had changed with his arrival. Upon subtly noticing his fellow mages looking around in wonder, and curiosity, she happily swept her hand towards the many tables and booths. "Ahh… pardon~! Feel free to sit where you want~! We've built even more tables for the comfort of my guests~! We'll speak again later, Monsieur Vernier!"

As they moved off to find a free or welcoming table, Marie swiveled around on the elegant seat to face one of her best friends. Mata Hari was cleaning one of the glasses while happily smiling towards the kids table. Marie glanced over too. From what she could see over the heads and booth dividers, Arash was sitting between their table and his friends' group. As he picked up Babe to place into Paul's lap beside him, he caught them staring. He smiled, and blew a kiss to the bartending woman, who quickly returned it with one of her own and a wink.

Paul glanced at her adoptive father in confusion as he feigned a heavy whiplash from receiving the airborne kiss to the cheek. He winked back to her, and the assassin giggled. Marie joined her happily, "Gosh, gosh,  **GOSH~** …! You two are so cute~!"

The assassin sighed dreamily, but Sanson piped up as he readied a Celtic drink nearby. "And they have Shakespeare lighting his cloak on fire to thank for that."

"It was just a matter of time before I had him anyway…!" Mata Hari countered with a tiny, faked pout. Marie giggled; She could still remember when the assassin dared to reveal that growing crush to her. It had been one of the harder secrets to keep, but since Mata Hari was her best friend when it came to gossip, it made it a bit easier. They gushed a lot over that though… and they still do.

Marie could never help it. Love was a beautiful thing in all its many forms. Family, lovers, children, friends… it didn't matter what kind of love it what. For Marie, any love was beautiful, because it often showed the brightest forms of happiness. She would know: A queen born to be loved, and in return, loved all to the best of her abilities. Even if things had turned out rather tragically… she still dared to believe, smile, and love. It's what defined her every action now, for there was too much negativity for her to want to add to it.

From the bottom of her heart, Marie just wanted to see happiness and love bloom wildly, and even nurture it herself if she could offer a subtle hand.

The kitchen doors slid opened, and Marie's glee-filled eyes danced onto Tamamo. The caster in a blue kimono waited at the door opened for her best friend in a teal one, and Marie saw their white sashes matched perfectly. Kiyohime smiled and nodded as they walked through the gap in the bar, lost in happy conversation. The Japanese pair glanced over, smiled, and waved as Marie asked chipperly, "Emiya and Boudica handling the rest this evening?"

"Emiya and  _Leandre_ , actually," Tamamo corrected with a playful hum as she glanced back to the kitchen. "The secret dinner is Italian today!"

"The Romans will be pleased," Kiyohime giggled as she tried to look at the many tables. Her smile was slowly being marred by her eyebrows as they knit themselves with growing disbelief. "…Tama… where's…?"

Marie knew instantly what they were getting at. She smiled, "Your third gal pal, right~? Your friend should be right… over…"

She trailed off as she pointed towards a table she knew she was at… only to see she'd vanished; That was the table the two had sat their friend barely ten minutes ago too. Marie and Mata Hari shared a sheepish smile as the two Japanese best friends groaned in disbelief. As Tamamo fished out her special card key, she followed Kiyohime towards the doors. "Again! She can't keep doing this, Tama!"

"I'll snare her to the seat next time!" her best friend quickly countered as they fell into yet another exasperated discussion over their other best friend.

After they reached the door, Marie merely giggled again. "Osakabehime's quite the introvert, huh~?"

"Maybe one day she'll come out without them dragging her…" Mata Hari agreed happily, but then gave one last glance at Kiyohime as she disappeared through the grand doors. Marie watched her own best friend's smile slowly fade a bit as Sanson and two assisting robots readied some other drinks further down the bar. She sighed, "…At least it's keeping Kiyohime distracted a bit."

Marie's interest piqued, though in sympathy. "Poor thing has been pining for someone to love her…"

"It's only understandable…" Mata Hari smiled back softly. "Gabby's been trying to give her tips to find out who may be trying to take advantage of her."

"For when we get internet tomorrow, right?" the queen chimed in. Chaldea already had internet, but they were missing one key component: Personal devices. That was changing with tomorrow's first shipment of Vigil-enhanced smart phones with top tier encryption and locations masking software. "Is she really going to try the internet dating thing?"

"Maybe… Her wish is so simple and pure at its heart." Mata Hari gently took Marie's glass so she could refill it. "I just hope whatever happens, she doesn't get hurt before it comes true."

Marie smiled softly, but sympathetically. "Well if she does, there's going to be a bunch of servants and a master with something to say about it."

"Or do," the assassin smiled back. "I just hope it doesn't come to that. Poor dear just wants someone to love her and be loved. Mutual happiness~… That's hardly a crime, right?"

As Mata Hari turned around to fill her glass with wine, Marie let the barest hint of a nostalgic, solemn thought flash through her otherwise hopeful eyes. "…No. It's not."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_The clouds hung low over Paris as if they mourned the coming afternoon. Among the endless jeers and heckles of the vast crowds, the heavy overcast seemed to be the only presence ripe with tears. If not stopped by the picket of vibrantly colored revolutionary soldiers, thousands may have rushed at the prisoner themselves. All manner of peasants and lower class could only send their scorn through the air in the absence of rocks and stones._

_Their glares could set fire to wet tinder. The dismissive glances of the soldiers with muskets in hand proved little comfort as the convicted royal walked slowly from the horse drawn cart towards the wooden scaffolds ahead. With hands bound in rope and a small leash around her neck, the middle-aged woman trudged forward towards the ascent. The jeering grew louder as more of the crowd caught a glimpse of her simple white dress that tugged at the silver-haired woman's legs._

_As she reached the very top step, she stared forward towards her fate. The masses of people surrounding the colonial square was a jarring sight; Barely a decade or two earlier, they would have been cheering at a glimpse of their queen. Now, the celebrities were the executioner before her and the towering reaper of wood and steel, whose blade licked its lips eagerly at the coming regal delicacy. At the rough nudging of a guard's musket, she moved forward towards the silver-haired stoic._

… _Yet Marie's solemn smile remained._

_Her crystal-like eyes glanced towards the short-haired man while he kept his hands folded behind him. His vibrant, colorful uniform in French colors felt duller than she'd ever seen it before. His eyes seemed to pierce into hers; Though he said nothing, she could barely see it reflected in his stern pupils. There was no hostility or outright contempt, for he was merely doing what the Sanson family had done for generations._

_He took a step towards her so him and the guard could get her ready for the guillo- Marie stumbled ever so slightly as she stepped on his shoe. The guard narrowed her eyes at her, but she gave the tiniest, sheepish smile towards her executioner. "Pardon me, sir… I meant not to do it."_

_There was only the slightest nod in response as the guard eyed her curiously. But a moment later, they were helping her onto the block so Sanson could position her head accordingly onto the wedge. As she stared quietly into the crowds of angry people, she could feel it again… the small, tearful cries within her heart that screamed angrily this wasn't fair. This was not what she wanted when she tried to give back to the country she loved._

… _Nevertheless, it didn't show on her face; Despair never did. The little cries were drowned by the endless jeers, but more so by the tiny smile she kept on her lips. Without any doubt, she was steeled for this moment, for she'd never showed public sadness as a queen. This was her tragic fate, but she would meet it as royally and proudly as her beliefs firmly advised. The people of France would get what they desired, which was all the former queen ever wished for them._

_If it gave happiness to the people, then Marie would never argue against that._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Marie was shaken awake under the heavily quilted covers of her grand bed. Its canopy swung gently as she rocked under the red cloths' embrace. As she felt her neck with one hand, her eyes darted around beneath the blanket; They quivered like cold children after an autumn rain. She clutched one of her many fluffy pillows close against her silky white nightgown and clamped her eyes shut. Desperation willed against it, but even so, she couldn't prevent it.

A small whimper escaped her throat as she pulled the covers over her head. The tears she had awoken too dampened the pillow clutched against her face as her lips trembled. A sniffle rang out, and her breath hitched while her mind frantically tried to police her weeping heart. Still, her slender, perfect fingers clung to the pillow for dear life as the images of the jeering crowds returned. They were followed by the nostalgic flashes of the glaring guards at the Conciergerie… or the damning stares from mothers at her trial… or…

With a quivering lip, Marie rubbed her face into her pillow to shake the thoughts free. As much as she was always seen with the happiest smile, that didn't mean her traumatic past would cease gifting an occasional haunt. It was only once or twice a month, yet she'd only made so much progress in composing herself afterwards. Moments like this, which she kept an absolute secret, were just a fleeting cry from the suppressed feelings in her heart.

As a royal, she knew her place and role. She was a born a loved symbol of royal authority, and was also damned for the very same position. Though she loved to see the people and their happiness, there was a part of her that loved being adored in turn. Every day spent in that prison was another moment where her heart would cry out for her unfolding tragedy and yearn for the old days as the people's beloved idol queen. Every moment under careful guard like some violent criminal was encouragement for the distant, tiny, and aggravated voice in the back of her mind.

Even so… as much as her heart cried incredulously at her downfall, she couldn't help but love the people and remained convinced that tragic past shouldn't change.

It was only natural to feel some resentment and disappointment, but they were but a few handfuls of sand scattered among her ever-shining beach. If these episodic nights were the only lingering consequence, she'd just continue to bare this minor burden and ignore the fleeting pangs of grief. Marie was just thankful Mashu and Gudao still kept all this secret after they accidentally wound up in that strange, shared dream in her mental scape. The last thing she wanted was to worry any of her friends… especially Sanson and Mozart.

As she took deep breaths, one last tear escaped her clinched eyes. Her breath shuddered again, but she quickly regained control. With slightly blurry eyes, she peered out from the covers to look towards her ornate maple nightstand. The fancy little antique clock atop ticked gently. Its face whispered that it was only a little past midnight, and Marie let out a tiny sigh. She could still sleep for a several more hours-

A soft mewl caught her attention. She felt the soft approach of her sphinx kitten moments later as it clambered onto the bed. She shifted around in her quilted cocoon in time to see the tiny kitten scamper across a pillow and crawl under the covers. It quickly mewled and pawed gently at the glistening remains of her teary trails. With a gentle rub of its celestial head, it brushed itself into Marie's neck to elicit the first tiny smile and giggle.

"…I'm sorry, Whiskers… Did I wake you…?" Marie cooed gently as the kitten stared at her. It nodded, and she quickly wrapped her precious gift into her arms. It was terribly difficult to feel sad when her kitten nuzzled up to her, so she happily held it to her chest as it mewled softly again. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

It purred, then gently slipped from her grasp to curl into a small ball on her pillow. It stared at her as its tail gently flicked at its side; Marie couldn't help but smile. "…You'll help me sleep then…? Thank you~…"

She scooched herself a little closer, then planted a gentle kiss onto the kitten's head to make it purr gently. Softly, she rested one hand beneath her pillow, and the other right next to her pet. She wasn't too sure how long after it took, but as she watched her kitten's mesmerizing rest, she was quickly carted off to dreamland on a far more comfortable carriage; The sound of an angry guillotine haunted her no further that night.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It would be impossible for anyone to believe the giddy rider, who bounced on a stool in her salon, had been cradled by fleeting despair only a dozen hours earlier. The frills on her favorite white off-shoulder beach dress flapped like sails in a breeze as the uniformed D'Eon barely kept his laughter in check beside her. The rest of her salon staff, save one, had taken a momentary break from catering to any Ballroom guests, but the robotic staff had little to accommodate thanks to Saturday's eagerly-awaited shipment.

They were joined at the bar by Jeanne and Janna, as the former happily sat on her stool with the excited latter on her lap. Marie was doing her best to suppress more excited squeals from seeing the two in matching blue sundresses. Truth be told, it was terrible trying not to squeal at all with the cardboard box right in front of them. Sanson was already readying the kitchen knife, but they were still waiting on one-

"Sorry, sorry~!" Mata Hari happily cheered as she rushed back in through the double doors. She made a quick stop by the saint sisters so she could quickly pat Janna on the head. With a giggle, she swung through one of the bar's gates, which made the other chuckle as Sanson opened the cardboard box on the countertop with surgical precision. Just as he opened the top flaps, he chuckled as Marie quickly sprung up to peer into the box with glittering eyes; Mata Hari gently placed a hand on her shoulder and coaxed her down. "Your phone's not going to run away, Marie~!"

"Oh shush, Masie~! Let me be excited~!" she giggled back as Sanson quickly removed the bubble wrap from the top. To the gathered French's amusement, Janna quickly reached over, grabbed the packing material, and began happily popping some bubbles. Marie laughed brightly as Jeanne and Janna giggled together; Further away at a window couch, with their own box of phones, Joan peered over the tall couch's backing to toss a displeased look at her younger self. Dantes merely chuckled beside her, making the other avenger turn back with a light glare.

Finally, Sanson picked the first phone out of the container. He stared at the large, shrink-wrapped iPhone case with the queen's name on it, then let out an amused chuckle that spread like a wildfire. "...You chose the biggest one in gold, Marie?"

"How fitting for our expensive queen…" Mozart chuckled. Like clockwork, Phantom took a quick step back with a tiny smile as a pouting Marie gently smacked the caster on top of his head. He merely took it and smirked back at her. "…But am I wrong, Marie?"

"It wasn't  _that_ pricey!" In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't; Her salon cost far more of an arm and a leg, but the numbers never really meant much to her. Expenses were just a slight nuisance best left to Gilles and D'Eon to balance for her. In all honesty though, she did buy the most expensive phone on the list in a rare color offered by the company… along with a matching large iPad Pro box that Sanson just pulled out. As the amused stares turned to her again, she pouted, crossed her arms, but smiled lightly when the others laughed.

"Oh, Marie~…" Mata Hari hummed beside her friend as Gilles moved over to help Sanson distribute the other phones; No one else bought a modified tablet… yet.

Marie happily looked at her gifts, then eagerly began tearing open her iPad's shrink wrap with all the giddiness of a child at Christmas. With her actual age, she may as well be, but she still held herself highly like a regal queen. With shimmering eyes, she slid the top of the box off her tablet and discarded it onto the counter. To hers and the saint sisters' amusement, her sphinx kitten quickly leapt onto the counter and then nestled itself into the box. It purred happily as Marie gently lifted her new piece of technology out of its box.

It was mesmerizing… A large screen barely bigger than a stack of papers was just one of many gateways into the modern world: The Information Age. Something as small as this and her iPhone had the capability of accessing a vast storehouse of accumulated knowledge called the internet. It was a vast forum and hub like no other, and now Chaldea had full access to it with countless security features even the best hacker groups couldn't crack…

…but some requests and guidelines laid out to keep Chaldea secret, of course.

As she quickly recalled what the masters taught them during that long internet lecture, she pressed the home button to begin setup. Unbeknownst to the silence yet enthusiastic queen, she was being stared at with concern by Mozart and Sanson. Jeanne was too busy helping Janna with her new Samsung to notice, and Mata Hari was too lost in her own setup too. Only Gilles, D'Eon, and Phantom kept curious tabs on their companions as the two rivals for Marie's attention glanced to each other with mutual uncertainty.

"Remember, Marie… don't go wandering onto questionable websites," Sanson warned lightly, making D'Eon smile gently.

"It's as the masters said… The virtual world isn't like Chaldea," Mozart agreed as their queen finished setup with a gentle hum. "Humans are still scum… and you're going to find a lot of that on the internet. It's going to be the wild west. An uncouth free for all of anonymous cowards!"

"Oh hush, Mozart~… Sanson~…" Marie giggled as she brought up the internet browser for the first time. Their endless worry over her was endearing, but they went to the same meeting. She was more than aware of what humans were capable of, especially with the potential lack of repercussions… but she wasn't interested in any of that. She knew what her curiosity wanted her to see… Not the sensational news, or the worst of humanity…

As she typed her search onto Youtube, her eyes shimmered as she quickly found the first of the internet's true gems: thousands of kitten videos. She quickly pressed on the first one, and had to place her tablet onto the counter in fear she may drop it with her squealing fits. She proved to know herself well, for she was already squealing as a cluster of kittens fought over each other on screen for a yarn ball. Whiskers looked over with interest as Janna's eyes sparkled at the sight.

Mozart and Sandon breathed a sigh of relief, and she merely smiled brightly. There was never a need to worry for her; Marie wasn't one to seek out despair. She  _only_  sought happiness, for herself and everyone around her. It was doubly so for those she cared about. With everything the internet offered, she was going to do the same for it: Seek out that which brings happiness, and relish in its effects and newfound gifts.

If there was anything they should be worried about, it was definitely how much time she may wind up losing to this technology.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a cheery tune on her lips, Marie strolled down the windowed hallway with her eyes buried in her new phone. Barely two hours since they got their devices, and she was already used to scrolling and typing. By all accounts, she could already see why Da Vinci and the staff warned these devices were detrimental to social etiquette and time management. It was like holding an opened pandora's box, except there was a lot of tasty treats inside that she couldn't stop collecting.

Even so, the smiling rider glanced up every now and then to enjoy the soft snowflakes that fell outside. Da Vinci said the weather was being unusually calmer these days, so the newly arrived staff should have enjoyed a smooth ride over. There was only a handful of them at first since they went off recommendations from staff; A lengthier process was planned for later, which included an interview procedure for proper residency and membership. Compatibility was top priority, after all.

As she shut her phone off after cooing at another adorable kitten video, she placed it in her purse. Whiskers' head popped out of the large bag and mewled, which made Marie instantly giggle and scratch behind its ear. As she did so, she waved cheerily to a passing robot, then glanced to the hallway's two new large elevators. These adjacent, reinforced, and scenic gateways were to be the easiest access points for Chaldea's larger expansion.

She quickly slipped through the silver doors of the elevator, then leaned up against its brass handrails. As she rubbed Whiskers' head, she pressed the button for one of the lower levels, then stared outside the panoramic view of the glass sides. A robotic voice chimed, "Please stand clear of the doors."

They shut a moment later. Slowly but smoothly, it began its graceful descent until the snowy wonderland was replaced with South American tribal patterns painted over the mountain rock. They ensured the ride remained less boring than Chaldea's original, but soon to be remade, elevators. "Now arriving at Terminal Level. Please watch your step."

As the doors swung open, Marie quickly strolled out and walked down the new, wider Entrance Hallway. It was modeled like the rest of Chaldea, and had been a priority since Chaldea's expansions were announced. While she walked down the robot-crowded corridor, she passed by several taped off passages that were still under construction. This new wing would also be where the small Vigil garrison would have their barracks and necessary rooms, but that was on the back burner.

The Port and Reception Terminal construction took much higher priority.

Marie smiled, but contained her overwhelming giddiness for getting to meet new staff. As a former beloved queen, she was more than used to greeting others, but it was secretly meeting new, 'normal' faces that excited her the most. It was always much less formal and significantly more fun! It was that shine of admiration like a distant star that pleasantly warmed her heart. She giggled just thinking about it as the grand double doors slid open before her.

The Reception Terminal was still very much a work in progress, but it was already shaping up to be a wonderful lobby. Two more large doors on the sides would lead towards the unfinished Port, but the spacious interior had plenty of room for any future traffic. The modernistic room, made in Chaldea's style, even had plenty of seats for any who waited, though the television screens weren't installed yet. It hardly seemed like an inconvenience to the newest employees.

Marie walked down the large central aisle, between the rows of airport-styled seating, and approached the reception desk. It looked like a typical, long airport counter, complete with baggage carousel and robotic staff. While the robots checked and scanned bags for any potential contraband, and another sorted discarded parkas, the casually dressed group stood around the Da Vinci as she happily talked with them. As Marie approached, she could already see the twinkle of surprise and wonder in their eyes.

Da Vinci, wearing a white-themed replica of her fancy Renaissance attire, smiled towards the approaching rider and waved. "I see there are more servants who want to say hi early~! Everyone, this beautiful girl is the matron of our salon where you'll be having dinners most evenings~!"

"Wassup, my Homies~?" she greeted with a wave, and swiftly baffled all of them; She bought a few smiles though, and that's what mattered! Da Vinci and Marie giggled, but the queen quickly waved off her little joke. "Sorry, sorry~…! Gabby and Gudao thought it would be funny if I welcomed our first guest with that!"

With absolute perfection, Marie curtsied elegantly and smiled brightly. As she smiled to them, she could already see their eyes filling with renewed wonder and admiration. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you~! I'm Marie Antoinette~! Oh~! But no need for any of the royal treatment unless it makes you more comfortable~! My salon's wonderful staff and I will be giving  _you_  the royal treatment while you're here~!"

"(Wow… The real Marie Antoinette…?)" The French had been mumbled so low, no one would have heard properly; The newcomer had a lot to learn about servants. Instantly, Marie and Da Vinci's gazes shot towards the blonde man with glasses. He flinched in surprise, but Marie's smile only ran wild across the plains as she skipped up to the man in a black track pants and sweater. Her kitten popped out of the bag to stare, eliciting some surprised gasps, but her own gaze remained firmly on the short and stocky man in a black suit.

His square glasses sat prim on his rounded face, yet his eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head at how close she suddenly got; She'd been a bit overeager. She leaned back with a giggle, and waved her hand in apology. "Sorry, sorry…! I just couldn't help myself! You're from France~?"

Freed from the shackles of shock, he slowly nodded, and Marie clapped her hands together. His accent was very evident as he spoke, "Y-Yes… I mean, yes, your majesty! I'm from Avignon."

For everyone's benefit, Chaldea's universal language would remain English, but that didn't mean other languages were banned. So, to comfort him, she quickly reassured, "(Oh, no need for formalities with me~! Just call me Marie~! And feel free to speak to me or my staff in French if it makes you feel better, Mister…?)"

A small smile shook hesitantly onto his still struck face. "…Jeancle Abel Meunière."

Marie glanced around at the confused faces and giggled. "Sorry~…! I just get excited when I see fellow countrymen! We stick to English, don't worry~!"

"I went over that with them already," Da Vinci winked as she strolled to a stop beside the excitable queen. "I think they'll fit in just fine~… They've taken the idea of servants surprisingly well~!"

"That's good! There's too many of us as is, but we're a friendly bunch," Marie offered, though she made a point not to mention some of the rowdier and problematic ones. She didn't want to freak anyone out  _just_  yet; There was a lot for them to get used to. "I'm so happy you decided to join us on short notice!"

Besides personal recommendations, their reasons likely varied. The offered, massive salary was definitely going to catch eyes, as was Da Vinci's wording about living among a one of a kind community that'd benefit the world. She was pretty sure the inventor was also upfront about spending a lot of time and distance away from family, but that clearly didn't deter these early enlisters. If anything, some seemed even more eager by the growing twinkle in their eyes.

The rider turned sheepishly to the caster. "…I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?"

"Not at all. David's not back yet, and the last two arrivals are still in the washroom," she replied as she motioned towards a pair of washroom doors by the entrance hallway. "I was just answering any curious questions while we waited for our last two companions~."

"Oh… It's not altitude sickness, is it?" Marie asked quietly in concern as she turned to look. The new staff were too preoccupied staring at Whiskers, who happily gazed back from within her purse.

Da Vinci nodded, but smiled. "One had a few symptoms, but I think he'll be fine now~... Nightingale spotted it when she came to check for any symptoms."

That didn't sit too well with Marie, though. She opened her mouth to voice her concerns about how not-so-gentle she'd been to one of the Clock Tower mages… but her worries were buried beneath a rare song that played the strings of her soul. Instantly, her eyes snapped back to the opening bathroom door as the softest giggles sailed over like a long-lost voyager. Her feet were quickly compelled to move towards the battle-clad Nightingale as she appeared in the doorway to let the lone employee through.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…!" the woman whispered between her sniffles. Her Italian accent was thick like the drying tear trails that marred her beautiful cheeks. Her brown, curly locks reached to the shoulders and tickled the top of her beige throw over sweater, which reached past the top of her black sweatpants. However, though the middle-aged, yet youthful, Italian was easy on the eyes and appeared friendly, she held but a fraction of Marie's attention.

Clutched to her chest was a warm bundle of happiness, concealed within a sheath of tranquil blue. There was no mistaking the sound of a happy infant to a once-mother, and her instincts flourished like a hillside after spring rains. With a small skip in her enthusiastic step, her eyes remained locked on the mother and her baby as the brunette gently rocked in place. While Nightingale placed a blue bag down beside her, she smiled, "It was my pleasure, Miss Santini. Your baby won't have problems with the altitude again."

Marie only briefly stopped to stare at the unbelievably soft and gentle smile Nightingale wore. Any worry about the usually stern and ferociously dedicated berserker vanished like a morning mist to sun as the rider stared at the genuine delight on her face. Truthfully, no one had seen Nightingale with infants, but this was a welcome first glance. Judging by the mother's thankful reaction, and the gentleness as Nightingale reached a finger out to the child, the youngest residents would have nothing to fear from the often-unpredictable nurse.

It was even remarkable how soft and gentle she could be as the berserker giggled; The baby had reached out with a small hand to grasp the nurse's finger. Its other grasped at a white teddy bear pinned between it and its mother's bosom. Nightingale's red eyes had never looked warmer as the baby let out a soft coo. "There, there, Gio… I told your little sickness to go away. You'll be all smiles now."

Even Nightingale's words held less firmness. Marie couldn't help but stare in wonder at the incredible sight… until she noticed how close she'd unconsciously approached. Nightingale smiled to her, and the brunette gazed curiously to the rider. Marie only giggled sheepishly and curtsied. "Oh, please pardon my rudeness~…! I heard a cute baby and my heart couldn't take it! I just had to come see the precious little joy~! But then I saw Nightingale's face and… I've never seen you so~…!"

"Is it not natural to nurture a newborn?" the nurse chuckled lightly, then turned to the mother. "Don't mind her. She's one of our most enthusiastic residents."

With a bright smile, the queen quickly curtsied. "I'm Marie Antoinette, but please call me Marie~! Skip the formalities, please~!"

The woman sniffled one last time as her eyes grew with wonder and happiness. "…Hi, Marie! I'm Elsa Santini, and this is my little gift from heaven, Giovanni."

"It's a pleasure! Ah… but to come here with a baby…" Marie murmured quietly with eyes knit in sudden worry. "I hope it was a smooth trip?"

"It was lovely. Gio cried a bit, but the other passengers were understanding," the mother replied as she cradled her young child. She glanced to Marie, and the rider silently berated herself for allowing her eagerness and enthusiasm to shine so blindingly in her eyes. Even so, Elsa looked comfortable and welcome in the queen's presence; It was simply how it was to be around her. It may have been her aura or the mother's friendliness combined, but she quietly looked at her child, then to Marie and giggled. "I know what you want to ask… Your eyes say it all."

Though a bit hesitant as she glanced at her child, as any mother would be, she took a gentle step to Marie, and the rider quickly held out her arms with a thankful and reassuring smile. The bundle of joy, complete with its teddy bear, was cradled in her arms like precious gold, but the warmth that radiated from the blanket melted her heart. With verdant green pupils with a hint of the sky, the infant stared into Marie's crystal eyes and giggled happily. Nightingale smiled warmly as Elsa stayed close by.

Yet Marie was already lost as she reached her finger out to tickle the little baby, filling the air with its happy giggles. She felt the familiar profound blessing of a baby in her arms again that stirred slumbering memories. As she swung him gently in her cradling arms, her vision blurred with welling tears of joy as the little baby reached up to touch the queen's cheek. She sniffled lightly, but her smile glowed like a precious diamond. Her heart cried and sang like an opera, both at the solemn memories of her dear, missed children and the chance for a once-mother to hold a precious infant again.

This was a medicine Marie never knew she needed again. She sniffled as a lone joyous tear finally fell, "You have a beautiful baby, Elsa…"

"God blessed me…" she whispered back with a fond smile. As she wiped her tear away, Marie wholeheartedly agreed. There was no greater blessing or gift than to bring new life into the world. It was something mothers understood silently together; The other servant mothers would no doubt be overwhelmed with this sight too.

"We'll make sure you're both well looked after here~…" Marie assured as she carefully gave the smiling child back. She nearly cooed at how happy the child look as it clutched the larger teddy bear desperately and giggled. "Both the baby and his wonderful parents~."

As she cradled her child again, Elsa's smile flickered for but a moment, and Marie was scared she accidentally said something wrong. To her relief, the woman merely shook her head. "His father couldn't come with us. Oh, but please don't worry. He w-"

The entrance hallway's doors slid open, and she trailed off as her eyes widened quickly. Marie turned around to see Leandre, but his eyes and smile glowed brighter than his clean head chef uniform. "Oh blessed lord! Elsa! I didn't think you'd actually accept the invitation!"

"(Uncle!)" The two quickly ran up to each other, and Marie beamed as they exchanged the traditional Italian kisses. New tears welled in their eyes as they swiftly fell into emotional Italian, but Marie only giggled at what she heard. An infant in Chaldea… the heartwarming reunion between families… Today was already looking wonderful as Da Vinci calmly led the group over. All she hoped was that things wouldn't get too chaotic to spook the little darling.

…If they did, Marie was certainly going to scold the offenders.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With Marie's overflowing giddiness, there was no escape for the poor servants when the elevator doors opened.

Janna giggled in Marie's grasp as she tried to wiggle free. Even so, Marie wouldn't let go of the lancer that easily. Bolstered by the happiness given from Elsa's little baby, Marie was on a child-loving high. What better than to hug her secret favorite of the servant children: An adorable, pint-sized version of one of her best friends! She giggled in her grasp as she gently swung the child in the windowed hallway. "Marie! My friends are waiting for me!"

"Sorry, but just a few seconds more, Janna~! You're always so cute~!" Marie happily chimed as her sphinx kitten mewled from her bag. "You kids are in for a fun surprise soon!"

Janna's eyes glittered with expectation. "A surprise?"

"It's a cute little secret, but you'll know it when you see it~!" Marie winked as she finally released her hold on the servant. Janna tilted her head cutely in wonder, but the rider only giggled in response. "Just be patient! You'll know~! It's a wonderful surprise!"

"Mmmm… okay then~!" Janna happily hummed before she began skipping down the windowed hallway towards the resort. "Bye, Marie!"

After waving happily, the rider quickly skipped to her own tune towards the residential area. Happiness practically wafted off of her, and even brought a smile to a passing employee's face. She happily wiggled her fingers at her, then turned down a new hallway with a checklist on her mind. She had a few extra stuffed animals that she was going to surprise Jack with, but she didn't think the assassin would mind if one was given to the newest little resident instead.

With a finger to her lips, and the other quietly petting Whiskers in her bad, Marie strolled quickly towards her room with hopeful eyes. As Chaldea grew brilliantly, any staff who suffered from mental and emotional trauma would have finally get more medicine in a unique way; Elsa was going to be a surprise blessing as Chaldea's Wellness Specialist with a psychiatric focus. If her baby joined her for sessions, that would possibly do wonders!

More of the pains would be soothed, and happiness was sure to double with a little bundle of joy within these wall- "It's not like you to be jealous."

"I have no ill intent, Arjuna, I'm only trying to help. Can we please talk in privacy?" Marie's thoughts fell silent as she came to a slow stop. Her room was just past the next intersection, but the heated tone of the Indian rivals down the next hallway made her pause. As a robot floated by with a bundle of new curtains, Marie's mind shifted into gear. Instantly, she was against the wall like a spy as her sphinx kitten stared at her from her purse. With focused eyes and calm breathing, she committed herself to her, admittedly rude, habit: Eavesdropping.

Yet she couldn't help it. She loved gossip, but not because of what it could bring. For her, gossip and rumors about happy developments always sang to her core and made her imagination run wild. She loved hearing about people being happy, or any potential growth in that direction. As a queen who wished for nothing above happiness for the people, it was in her blood to latch onto any rumor and chatter with overwhelming glee.

…And then there was the flip side, where she couldn't help but worry over any trouble she heard about in their paradise.

"There's nothing we need to talk about. This isn't your problem." Arjuna's voice was calm, yet purposefully composed; She could feel it.

"She's our master, you're my brother, and something is wrong. I will not remain silent on this." Marie sighed quietly. As much as he took Rama and Sita's suggestions, Karna still had quite a bit to work on with his tone and presentation.

It clearly ticked the wrong buttons already. "It's not your problem, Karna. This is a concern between Annie and I only. If you truly care, then leave us be."

Though she didn't take a peek, she knew Karna and Arjuna were too into their little squabble to care about her presence. She heard the archer exhale with discontent. Even now, she could picture his slightly more concerned features he'd grown ever since he asked Anishka out. She'd been so overwhelmed with happiness when one of her favorite little rumor mills turned out to be another happy couple… except it wasn't the happy couple she imagined it to be.

She'd thought they were just being respectful about public display of affection, until she noted the concerned tension with the other Indian legends.  _This_  was all but finally confirming her suspicions and whatever Chevalier d'Eon gathered for her. She frowned as she heard retreating footsteps, only for Karna to call out. "I do care, Arjuna. You need to talk to Anishka about this relationship. There's something important she's not telling you."

"Don't go inferring she'd do anything mean spirited." Arjuna's warning held firm, and sent a shiver up her spine. She glanced towards the approaching George as he wore his concern as valiantly as his battle-attire. She motioned for him to wait, and he slowed at the intersection as Arjuna spoke up again. "Annie would never try anything of that sort. You know that as well as I do."

"And you also know she has a problem saying no, especially when it comes to us," Karna fired back instantly, but calmly. The silence after was so tense, Marie thought she was drowning in it. "If I am to request anything from you, then it is only this... Think carefully. Anishka would never do anything against us, but she's too respectful for her own good. Do not make this more painful than it needs to be for either of you."

Marie looked to George again, but the saint was now staring at her with equal worry and concern. Footsteps approached, and though Marie wished to move, she was frozen with growing worry over the gravity surrounding their third master. Several moments later, Karna finally appeared from the hallway in his favorite vibrant red sherwani and cream-colored pants. His calm gaze turned to George and nodded briefly.

It then turned to her, and it suddenly felt heavier than it ever had been. Still, as he paused in the hallway, she merely nodded and freed her lips from their concerned binds. "…I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'd never spread something like this."

"I know you wouldn't," Karna offered immediately with a small nod in thanks. "Let us hope all ends well."

As he slowly walked away, Marie's kitten pawed at her side in distress while the rider curled her hand uncertainly before her. Though she was renowned as Chaldea's Gossip Queen, there were some rumors even she wouldn't dare voice. It was uncourteous, and above all else, outright disparaging if those ever spread. It was something she wouldn't wish for with her gossip. This was definitely one rumor she'd keep to herself, but she couldn't help eavesdrop out of concern for those involved.

More than anything, though, she wished she could do something. She wanted to go up to Anishka and reassure her everything was fine, whatever the problem may be. She'd wish to do the same for Arjuna, but that wasn't her place. As much as she could bring smiles to the faces of many, some problems were just too personal to interfere. She could only watch on with distress and hope a crisis was averted.

It was unfortunate, but Marie cared so naturally for Chaldea's happiness, that her concern for any distress trailed her strongly.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The salon's peace and quiet was both a comfort and fertile grounds for her worry to possibly blossom. Before her, a buffet of recently delivered travel pamphlets were strewn about as she glanced through them quietly… Anything to help distract her from the recent, lingering worry that she'd stumbled upon. For the most part, the vivid pictures did the trick as Mozart and Phantom practiced some classic music at the Ballroom side's piano.

"Not on the internet, Marie?"

"Mmm… Maybe later…" she mumbled lightly with a tiny smile. Her phone and purse sat on the marble counter nearby while Whiskers napped atop her belongings.

Sanson blinked, then cracked a tiny smile before turning back to his task. With a new feather duster in hand, he gently swept over each tiny glass and crystal piece in her menagerie. Thanks to the bar's extension into a horseshoe shape, there was plenty more room for wall displays since the alcohol was now distributed mostly on the dining side; She was running out of room for her collection in her room anyway.

Her eyes followed the working assassin as the feathers caressed the various animals, snow globes, buildings, and more. Careful yet precise, any gathered dust from the day was evicted so the pieces remained pristine and glinting underneath the sapphire display lights. Together, the assorted treasures formed a small, beautiful, and fragile world, mimicking their own home. They'd only keep growing together.

As much as she loved the beauty it possessed, like her collection, she always worried cracks may form.

She could never help her maternal or royal instincts. If anything, she even worried herself to death while hiding it behind an ever-radiant smile. With the recent swing of her own concerns, she knew it was only inevitable she'd start second guessing if others were alright too. Even the small occasional glint of scrutiny in Sanson's eyes made her believe he was having another struggle with his ever-lingering guilt for his past life. Any little hint was suddenly tinder for fiery concern, even if it wasn't there.

Yet, Marie knew herself well. She knew she her snowballing worry needed to halt before she started believing what wasn't there, thus the pamphlets. The alluring sites and seductive descriptions of far flung places was quickly winning the war across her thoughts. Yet, reinforcements could always bolster an army's chances, so she vied for just that. To distract herself, and maybe even him, from solemn thoughts, she spoke up. "When we finally go on vacation, should I have a bag just for more crystal figurines?"

To her delight, Sanson chuckled. "I'd be more concerned about filling up the shelves."

"But they're so bare still…!" she pouted lightly, and Mozart flashed her a smile from the piano. She only had one material hobby, and it was her little growing menagerie. Her other hobby was singing, but she never did want to do it publicly. Thus, her focus remained. "We can always put more too!"

"Then why don't we order some?"

"Because it's more fun to collect them myself! So they mean something!" Marie countered with a smile as she turned back to her pamphlets.

"And I'm sure you'll find a lot wherever else we'll be going. Europe isn't exactly uninhabited…" he smiled lightly. Suddenly, she gasped and bounced in her seat excitedly. Sanson turned around to face her, and her smile had tugged at his own lips further like magic. "Another place to consider?"

"I think so~!" Marie hummed as she picked up the offending pamphlet. Servant vacation days could be stockpiled over time, and there was a small 'checkout' to ensure at least four fifths of Chaldea remained home. Many were opting to browse and plan ahead, while a few, like Ereshkigal, had practically bounced outside like a freed gazelle. With all the new travel material, it made patiently waiting and planning for a longer vacation easier.

"Before or after Paris?" Marie blinked and looked behind her to see D'Eon politely standing and waiting.

"I think before, so we can save the best for last~…" she quickly replied as she showed them the pamphlet for Switzerland. This one was advertising the train rides through the Alps, and the scenery was infinitely more impressive than she'd ever heard when she was alive. "What do you think?"

"I think I'd love to scout it for you if I could," D'Eon replied as Marie giggled. The wonderful mature woman, or how she always remembered the saber, was forever loyal to her. Now he was her precious and lovely scout, both for gossip and any serious information. She still always saw the ever-helpful acquaintance as a woman, but she couldn't have agreed more with Gudao's answer on who Chevalier d'Eon was:  _"Please be whoever_ you _wish to be."_

Thus, D'Eon was usually a beautiful man unless he felt the need to be a woman.

"But we should all experience it for the first time~! Together~!" Marie countered lightly as her kitten stirred atop her bad. She glanced over with an apologetic smile, before she turned to yet another European brochure. She quickly reached over and picked up one for Austria. "Oh… but Vienna in winter looks lovely too… And then there's Santorini!"

"…We're getting further and further away from Paris," D'Eon teased, and earned a swift pout from the queen.

Sanson chuckled. "Just be wary of the time, Marie. I don't think we can fit all of this in two weeks."

"Oh gosh… Only two? Three would be comfy," she lamented with a soft sigh.

"Isn't that a little too long to be away from your salon?" Sanson quickly interjected.

"Boudica and Arturia will manage just fine. I trust them," Marie easily waved off with a smile as her kitten walked across the pamphlets before her. "My only regret is I won't get to see her brother and knights being servers! Oh, can you imagine those dashing men being  _servers_  for a week? Ohhh, Arthur~…"

"Just as long as Gawain stays away from the kitchen and Bedivere does the bartending," D'Eon added with a small smile. She heard it as she feigned a dreamy look with a hand across her forehead, but missed Sanson and Mozart wince briefly. D'Eon withheld a chuckle, but his eyes quickly lit up. "Ah, yes… Speaking of Camelot. I have some news for late-"

"Is it about Arturia's material body change!?" she asked that way too fast, but she was  _really_ excited to know about it. "So is it now? Later? How tall will she be!?"

"Your majesty, one question at a time!" the saber chuckled. "It won't be for another month, but she's certain. Scathach will ensure her class remains saber too."

"Mmm… so she's finally over her last reservations about growing like the Lion King…" Marie hummed with a chipper smile. "…Wonderful~! I love a happy ending! So from who did one of my lovely spy get the information from~?"

"Mordred." He smiled, and Sanson shook his head with a chuckle. Of course it was Mordred. "She was complaining loudly to Frankenstein and Astolfo that her father was giving all her dresses to her."

"…Mordred and dresses…" Marie blinked, then giggled… then laughed cheerily. It was impossibly rare to see her in one, but just watching her the first time she wore a dress was a barrel of laughs. She looked really cute for her first date, but volatile and temperamental was an understatement. "Oh my~… I wonder if she'll wear them because they're gifts from her father… hmm, but blue isn't her color, and she had a lot of blue dresses…"

Any lingering concern had been swiftly sundered as she fell further into an early gossip exchange.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Before she knew it, it was nearly time for dinner. The smells of savory dishes wafted from the kitchen doors as the queen sat at the bar. Her smile lingered on the cluster of women, who were likely surrounding Elsa and her child; Barely day one, and Marie could already see they would become new celebrities. Her only worry was that the baby wouldn't take it well, but she'd never seen such a happy and giddy six-month-old infant in all her years.

Sanson and Gilles were talking with Meunière further down the bar, and Mata Hari was currently playing with Paul and Arash at their table. It left Marie comfortably alone, but striking up a conversation was easy. In a few minutes, she was also going to do her little waltz around the room to see how everyone was fairing this evening, and ensure the smiles remained bright. Her natural grace was merely given a small reprieve, that's all… but it was about to end.

As she quietly looked around to ensure everyone was having a good time mingling, her eyes curiously latched onto Altera as she quietly walked away from the bar with two wine bottles in hand. Thanks to Nero, her wardrobe had filled with quite an assortment of dresses, and the once stiff saber now smiled and strolled over in a white halter top evening dress that hugged her body. She turned to glance at Marie, and with a now signature, sweet little smile, greeted her. "Hi, Marie. All alone…?"

"For now, oh woe is me~… Are all the lovely Romans enjoying their table?"

Altera stopped before her and nodded. "Thank you again for making a nicer booth for all of us. Nero can't stop bouncing on the cushion."

"As long as she doesn't break it by tomorrow, that's fine~!" Marie cheered, and they shared light giggles. "And how about you? Are you excited to see the plains again?"

Marie loved the little twinkle in Altera's eyes. Who knew this cute little saber was actually just a part of a terrifying force of destruction… and yet, with her precious memories, she was just another smiling face in these walls. Her heart always swelled with joy for this woman. "October can't come soon enough!"

"Just be sure you get Nero a real Halloween costume this year when you see Rome!" Marie winked, and they giggled again as Altera walked away… only to stop again.

"Oh fruitful day hath born its faculties so meek, yet kissed this scribe! My pages run badged with precious ink!" At the familiar, joyful cries of a resident caster, Altera's eye twitched as Marie smiled sheepishly. They both turned as the playwright in an emerald suit walked near. "Ah… but may luck sleep devious? Why hath it given me earnest of success, commencing in a truth?"

Shakespeare glanced over to the saber briefly, then did a double take much to Altera's adorable horror. His smile grew and he approached. "I prithee thee, Altera! Lend an ear for mere moment's grace? But a lone beg, and no noyance!"

"Old English is bad civilization!" Altera quickly panicked and made Marie giggle feverishly as the saber scooted away with both drinks in hand. The surrounding tables and mingling residents laughed as Shakespeare decided against pursuing, but chuckled with them.

Another site quickly caught her curious attention. With a scoff at the caster as he walked over to Hans, Carmilla calmly walked past the bar with a newly served glass of wine in her hands. Her frighteningly long fingernails had been trimmed down, and her black evening dress fit her fairly well with the modification Vlad did. Even if it wasn't a perfect fit, Marie's keen imagination highlighted her figure. By the way she carried herself, she definitely had the makings of- "Is something wrong?"

Marie blinked and admonished herself for having been caught so rudely staring. She giggled sheepishly to the assassin. "Oh, no! Nothing! Sorry! You just look like a fashion model!"

Carmilla blinked in surprise. "…Fashion model?"

"I can agree with that," Hijikata called out as he walked past them. The assassin stared with slightly narrowed eyes at the black-suit wearing berserker, who merely glanced back calmly and nodded. "Not bad… Not bad at all."

"…That man…" Carmilla grumbled as Hijikata strolled over to the new Japanese table. With a small huff, she slowly walked towards a nearby table. Marie smiled lightly as Beowulf and Nightingale waved her over to their table, and it only grew when she noticed her lips twitched upward ever so slightly. She'd found her own little niche group, but then again, Dantes had been the one to first extend a group invitation. Marie was more surprised, but happy, Carmilla took it, and stayed in Chaldea for that matter.

On the other hand, to Marie's growing amusement and curiosity, one of the other avengers didn't seem as pleased. As the formally dressed table mingled lightly, and Carmilla tried angrily getting some room from the shameless Angra, she caught Joan's occasional stares between Dantes and the new assassin. The queen only started seeing it recently, and it was difficult to pick out past her usually narrowed gaze and light scowl… but Marie would swear Joan seemed a bit…  _jealous_.

"Something has your eye, my queen?" Marie's smile nearly grew as she turned slowly to her uniformed saber. D'Eon took a seat beside her at the bar, but he shot a subtle glance in the direction she'd been looking; He knew her really well as he smirked lightly. "… You have a new assignment for me?"

"Why… I wouldn't say  _entirely_  new, my dear," she playfully mused as she smiled towards the pretty spy. "But I think a gate has finally opened for you to slip in~..."

Gossip, in all its forms, would always entice her like a mouse to fine cheese. She was aware how much damage it could do if it was wrong… yet she couldn't help it, but at least she weighed the consequences. She never spread anything terrible, but always yearned for the possibility of what could be. The small buds of happiness she saw could bloom into flowers, and she wanted to milk every detail like a fine novel or play. Thus, she had to know, and what she did after to subtly water those plants would merely be decided after.

Because as much as she loved helping Chaldea in her own ways to make them happy, they served her by showing they were…

…Marie just wanted to hear about it first so she could gush about it. That's all.


	79. Fragment 78: Divisive Belief

Laughter erupted from distant booths as Carmilla and Elizabeth got into another bickering argument. A giggle fit erupted from the Dining Hall's bar as Jing Ke, Shuten, and Ibaraki talked vivaciously with Mata Hari. There was a round of Quetzalcoatl's happy giggles from a booth over the divider wall from his as she joked around with Medusa and her sisters. Yet, like a dull drone, the mirth of Salon de Marie remained only a hazy veil of noise in Amakusa's distant mind.

Silently, he sat in the corner of his currently empty booth. Wearing one of his many traditional priest vestments, he sat slightly hunched as his golden cross glowed with the light from his phone's screen. His solemn eyes reflected the many words and images that scrolled past like credits to a movie. Slowly, his thumb kept its consistent swing like a pendulum that resonated across the crowded streets of his mind.

It took just two days for his hand to grow used to the motions of the modern convenience, yet he'd never grow used to the stories and articles presented within. Still, though he could be doing much more before dinner this Sunday night, his mind ushered him to check up on the world. Instead, what he found urged his jaded mind to learn more about the current events, rather than mingle with appreciated comrades. It whispered gloom from the deepest recesses that he could barely ignore… for he knew it was right.

Amakusa had lived long enough in the modern era to know just how little humans have changed.

He'd long stopped clicking into articles, and merely scrolled past the many titles and summaries with a small frown. One caught his eye as he passed. The Central American cartels had become more active in the past week, and death tolls were rising. Just below it was another article about ISIS and their own escalation of attacks in the middle east. Like a bee to nectar, his mind naturally gravitated towards articles, and picked them out specifically to reinforce what he already knew.

Humanity was plagued by a darkness, but it wasn't inherently their own fault. They were simply born with that sin and grudge which are passed down the generations like genes. Time and time again, humans were at each other's throats for differences of view. Even in this modern era, their very core did not change as he saw the same events continue to unfold with his weary eyes. After so many years, life still seemed to have little value.

Yet, for all the bad in the world, he understood his biased mind was selectively retaining what it wished. As his finger continued to scroll, though there were grim articles, they were outnumbered. The positive ones shimmered in his eyes, even as his mind beckoned him to focus on the fuel for his ambition… yet was this also not fuel for his belief? Were these other articles not providing the hope he'd tried so many times to see walking amongst the modern world?

He scrolled back up to the top subconsciously, and stared again at the highlight of the day. The world, after a week of negotiation, had agreed to complete nuclear disarmament. Just below it, another article showed the United Nations had been granted the amendments necessary to raise its own global army and act in defense of every country at a moment's notice. Just breaking in the past hour, the Vigil had begun aiding Iraq against ISIS with devastating precision; The reporters were describing it as a turkey shoot with near nonexistent collateral damage.

The United Nations was doing far more in this time than they ever had in that past summoning, yet his doubt remained. They were taking steps towards the impossible, but how long would that last? How long until they fell like many others, and the darkness within humanity merely pushed them aside in ignorant favor of their ever-repeating tragedy. Or maybe, what if they became a new monstrosity from corruption within? Dark possibilities endlessly whispered… yet he let them.

Amakusa always had, but it merely served as never-ending tinder to his resolve… a wish that, suddenly, didn't have as simple an answer as he'd come to believe.

His eyes glanced up at familiar, approaching presences, and he quietly turned his phone off with a press of his thumb. As he placed it away, George appeared with his white collared shirt and beige formal pants. As he adjusted his black tie, he smiled to Amakusa and slipped into the booth. "Caught in the trap of scrolling too?"

Amakusa chuckled lightly and hid cynicism behind his pearly whites. "I'm afraid so… When Gabrielle said it was addicting, I didn't realize how much."

"None of us were prepared for this," George chuckled back as he slid into the very center of the booth to make more room. "I hope you don't mind extra company?"

"The more the merrier," he offered back, but wasn't too sure who was going to join them. His answer came in the form of a baby's happy giggles and Martha's gentle laughter. It seemed Elsa and her son would be joining the three of them tonight; By another holy woman's giggles, it was clear Jeanne would too. Amakusa felt his smile grow genuine as they approached, and silently affirmed the little family was likely going to become a daily joy for their little Chapel group.

Not that he minded, for it served as another small distraction from his thoughts, which had only grown more difficult and choppy since Goetia's defeat.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 78: Divisive Belief** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Though most of the Agora was undergoing finishing touches, there was one attaching hallway that was already complete. Down its path of maroon brick pavers that began by the mall's entrance, the rather plain and unassuming hallway led to several separate rooms for private religious worship. With proper sound absorbing material lining its many walls, every separate room could hold ceremonies as different times without disturbing the others. There were even small brochure holders and bulletin boards scattered along its lengthy white walls.

Within the new Chapel, just one of the many named spaces, Amakusa slid his hand gently across the polished wood of the transported pews. He slipped another of Chaldea's many collected bibles into another wooden holder along its back. Few bibles matched since they were often obtained at different times, but Martha and Jeanne thought it'd give their holy place some personality. They at least ensured all of them were in English; Some Latin ones, and a few other languages, remained on a bookshelf by the altar.

The welcoming white walls of the simple room were speckled with different stained-glass windows. Helena had done a wonderful job creating new designs, and a modified version of one of the Salon's old chandelier made for a nice centerpiece among the many cedar beams; It made the room feel like an elegant little church that could seat forty comfortably. When they finished setting up the last pieces by the alter this morning, which was currently hidden behind a large white curtain, Chaldea's sermons could be held again.

As he reached the end of the pew, he grabbed another pair of bibles that sat by a feather duster. Organizing and checking these holy scriptures had been one of his many therapeutic activities in those long decades of waiting. It offered him a perfect window to continue planning and observing, all while he paid proper homage and tribute to the almighty lord. For the past year in Chaldea, he did much of the same, but those thoughts had been far more focused on the harbinger of mankind's extinction.

Now though? The calm silence was a breeding ground for rampant thought on how he could truly save mankind.

After sliding a unique, cherry-leather bible into one of the last vacant holders, he heard some curious noises by the ornate mahogany doors. Quietly, he tried to feel for a presence, but noted none, nor the distinct hover of a Chaldean robot. Instead, a hand gently pushed open the door to herald clicking black heels. Elsa quickly appeared in a long, ebony midi skirt and a black-and-white polka dotted blouse. A simple golden ring shimmered on her left ring finger with the same sunny shimmer on her curious smile.

Bashfully, she held a hand to her mouth. "Oh… Amakusa! I didn't think you'd be here this early."

"You didn't tell us you were even coming, nor dressed so wonderfully," he chuckled lightly as he noticed her staring back out the door. Confirmation instantly rang as Gio's giggles came through, and he quickly strolled over to the door. With an amused shake of his head, he quickly reached down and propped a door wedge into place. "…Waking up at seven in the morning isn't how many would spend their week off to adjust."

"Oh, but it's how I always spend my days, and Gio kept waking up anyway," she quietly insisted as he propped the other door open. One of the many baby carriages Irisviel had been hording in storage rested outside, and Giovanni's moving teddy bear within its cerulean maw brought a tiny smile to his lips. She gently pushed the bay carriage inside. "…I hope you don't mind I help out? I always try to volunteer at the local church. I guess it's like a hobby. You have some too, right, Amakusa?"

Though he smiled, he did not nod or shake his head. Truthfully, he'd always been so focused on his heartfelt desire, that he dared to push most of his own interests away. He still helped others, did priestly duties, and babysat the kids when requested, but they felt more like going through motions than truly living. Jeanne and Martha often chastised him about that, yet it was only recently that he began to think about changing that.

Elsa smiled. "That's what I thought. Hobbies are for people to relax and enjoy themselves, so please consider this a hobby of mine! I really enjoy doing it!"

An amused glint flashed across Amakusa's eyes as he folded his arms. "Am I going to have to beg you to relax like your old priest did?"

He chuckled as her apologetic, yet determined, bluish-green eyes stared back. "You  _could_ , but I told you how much success he had."

"He didn't," he sighed back lightly. "I'm afraid there's not much to clean, and there's no flowers to change yet. If you're going to do anything, it's getting scolded by Martha for not enjoying your time. Only the new Leyshift personnel have anything to do today."

"But I want to do something with my time! To help a wonderful community and give thanks to the lord is a privilege!" she reassured quickly with a vibrant smile as she reached down to fold the carriage's mesh, enclosing hood back. Her smile gleamed as brightly as her baby's. "Isn't that right, Gio~?"

As the baby in a lime green onesie cooed and squirmed under the fingers of her mother's outstretched hand, Amakusa watched with a calm smile. Giovanni happily hugged his teddy bear, and even sat up with a giggle. His eyes stared wondrously at his mother, then towards the ruler as she planted a soft kiss on his head. Such profound innocence and trouble-free bliss never ceased to touch him; It was a gaze he always wished was shared among all of humanity.

Yet his eyes stared back with stray thoughts of what he could grow up to be. Would he be one of the few to retain that innocence and hope for decades longer, or would he give in? Would he turn to god like his mother, and him, had done for renewed strength, or would he fall and… Amakusa silently berated himself for having such dark premonitions over a  _baby_ , yet it couldn't be helped. He was so thoroughly influenced by his jaded thoughts and desired wish.

Even now, his mind wanted him to act, though he was uncertain how or why. What was once so clear to him as night and day had been shaken to the core after watching Gudao and Gabrielle's recorded discussion with Goetia. He'd listened to every word… Thought deeply on the beast's argument…

…Then he'd hidden himself away that night, plagued with thoughts he'd actually agreed with humanity's true enemy.

He'd despised himself a little more that evening. It was a terrible thought to think humanity's perfect recreation through destruction could be promising… yet had Goetia not also wished for their salvation in some way? Didn't the righteous desire to save others? …But then, what did it mean to truly save humanity, whose majority seemingly wished to be left as a decaying ouroboros?

But Roman's speech still dared yo sing to his heart. His words were genuine and true. They rang through louder than nearly all others who tried to convince him to think differently. Here was a man who could see everything and still believed this tragedy was the proper course of all; Another omniscient view, a heartfelt sacrifice, and a hopeful light that lit a new way towards a better tomorrow. While he'd been unbelievably inspired with that touching speech too... he still believed something more needed to be done for humanity's sake.

Happiness was a blemished diamond, yet he could only see the scratches on its perfect surface marring the flawless shimmer he wished them to have.

Nonetheless, as always, some dared to defy his beliefs and try to make him think again, just like those few times in his renewed, other life. Hiding his never-ending inner turmoil with perfect grace, he smiled as Elsa glanced curiously towards the curtain-covered altar. He let out a chuckle, "If you'd like, you could help me decorate it, but I'm banning you from doing anything laborious. You're a nursing mother."

"Nothing laborious," she nodded in agreement, and they shared a chuckle as he walked to the curtain. She followed shortly after while pushing the carriage towards the front pews. "Are you enjoying your new phone? I'm surprised how naturally buried their heads in them! It's like the rest of the world!"

Though ever-impressed she'd grown accustomed to them so fast, he nodded his head gently. "It's a nice convenience I never got to experience in any of my summonings, but I've only been using it for news. Nothing too distracting."

At that, Elsa gave a quiet gasp. He paused and turned back to her as she looked at him with worry, and he blinked in confusion. Though Giovanni continued to play happily with his teddy bear, and now a rattle, Elsa remained composed. "Please forgive me if I'm being overbearing, but you must be careful of the news. A lot of it is sensating… sansationing journalism…?"

"…Sensationalist journalism?" he blinked again.

"Yes, thank you! A lot of them focus on bad news these days! People do good and bad, but the bad brings more money and talk! They can even twist some of the words and facts so you have to be careful if they're telling the real truth."

And now there was another idea that irked him. For a situation to be reported wrong… he had plenty of experience with that. He'd had hoped with the internet's widespread reach that would have been remedied, yet like everything, something marred it. It nearly made him frown, but he smiled appreciatively. Even if it fed his hidden displeasure, it also fanned the few hopeful flames that had grown since arriving in Chaldea.

"It's unfortunate, but I can see why they do it. Tragedy often rings the loudest in our minds… Thank you, Elsa. I fear I may have believed too much if it was the case."

"They usually get most right, but one should always be careful and check many stories," she insisted, though her smile returned. "Oh but enough of news! It's always dreary these days and sad stuff should be said less while in god's grace!"

He couldn't help but chuckle again. "Of course, but may God heal all wounds."

"Bless us, oh lord," she whispered quietly before making the sign of the cross. "God works and guides in mysterious ways."

He nodded again, then turned to the curtain. Their table's conversation last night didn't go too deeply into her past out of respect and courtesy, but they found out how deep her piety rested, as well as her carried burdens. Mounting debt and other difficulties led many to drastic decisions, and hers was grave enough to convince her to travel all the way from Italy to Antarctica; Da Vinci had to be convinced too, so he heard. But she cared for her child, as any other mother should, and salary or not, she and her family never dared to think they should be separated for her new necessary job.

Amakusa wondered about the details for her secrecy alibi as a 'humanitarian work for a new UN branch,' but he worried more over the pair. Elsa had been understandably scared when they informed her of the scale of Chaldea's former siege, yet she dared to still believe God guided her here for a reason. She dared to believe in them, rather than get cold feet and choose to leave like another new employee still considered. Her belief was mighty, and as an offering to that strength, he desired to prevent her, like many others within reach, from falling into tragedy.

Quietly, he pulled the curtain open and drew an amazed gasp from the Italian woman. The raised stage wasn't too extravagant; It was actually mostly empty save for the cedar alter with ornate crucifix. A bunch of the tables and cloths still needed to be placed, but that hardly dampened her wonder. "Bellissimo…!"

"I'm still hesitant to ask for your help, but you will insist anyway, so how about we choose a cover for the alter? I'll bring the cloths over so we can get your opinion without pulling you away from…" Amakusa trailed off as he stared to the doorway. Martha appeared in a conservative white sweater dress and gasped as she glanced towards Elsa and her baby carriage. "Good morning, Martha."

"Oh goodness! Elsa! What're you doing here this early!?" Martha practically scolded as she zipped her way down the aisle.

"Martha! You look beautiful this morning!" Elsa simply greeted nonchalantly, all while the rider stared incredulously. "We just wanted to help with the Chapel's décor!"

"No, no please! You should be rela-!" She was interrupted by the babies coos, and to Amakusa's amusement, Martha instantly dissolved into a bubbly mess as she leaned over the baby carriage. "Awwwwww~! Little Gio~! Good morning~! You brought your little bear to church too~! Ohhhh, you're so cute~! Look at that smile~!"

Amakusa merely sighed with content and walked towards the table with several folded clothes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Good morning, everyone~!" "Artemis! Don't just swing your head without warning or I'll fall off!" "It's time for our surfing contest, Medusa!"

Breakfast was already bustling at the outdoor cafeteria when their group arrived. Though the salon was in working order again, the meal rotation worked different since the cafeteria was gone. The Dining Hall would only seat for dinner on weekdays, but buffet meals were cooked from the kitchen and brought to the resort so they wouldn't drown in more barbeque; As tasty as it was, variety was the spice of life. The weekends would remain barbeque lunches and dinners for weekends.

"Sorry! We're sitting with mommy for breakfast!" "For the last time, Ibaraki… Candy isn't a breakfast option." "Tota! Let's go sit on the beach!"

Though he'd often eat like a bird, Amakusa was a bit eager to have more regular food choices again. Now that the others were back at their table in Club Cove, he slowly maneuvered himself through the crowds of mingling servants and employees. He gave a nod in greeting and an accompanying good morning to any who offered; There were more than plenty. He only stopped when he saw how long the line still was for the buffet tables by the grills.

Content with waiting, he leaned up against one of the cabana's wooden support beams, but sidled a little closer so a robot with more replacement trays could scooch by. After his eyes followed it so he ensured it passed without trouble, he turned to the nearest table and saw Karna eyeing him. His hawk-like eyes seemed to pierce him, but the ruler met the gaze calmly with a small smile. The lancer in a black sherwani with white accents merely nodded to him, then turned back to his companion.

Siegfried sat and chewed on a breakfast sausage across from him, though he honestly looked less like a hero and more like a movie star this morning. His white button-up was open and blowing gently in the breeze with his silver hair. His denims were well fit and faded along its length. His eyes gazed to Amakusa, but were far more relaxed than the lancer across from him who quietly ate his grapefruit. They offered a tiny smile and nod to each other, but nothing more.

It was only when Karna finished another spoonful of his breakfast and stared back to Amakusa that the ruler finally spoke. "I hope you have a better day, Karna, and pray I'm not the one who has you on edge."

Karna looked around again and noticed no one else was really paying attention. Only Atalanta passed an occasional glance two tables away, but she was far too preoccupied smiling and playfully spoon-feeding Jack. He shook his head lightly. "It's personal, but you are not the concern."

Amakusa chuckled lightly. "I was hoping it was, then I could at least reassure you."

"I'm still keeping my eye on you, but it's clear to me you're not planning anything," Karna noted calmly, which drew Siegfried's attention again. Amakusa glanced to the saber's mostly curious stare. Karna carefully dug his spoon into the grapefruit, but kept his eyes on the ruler. "Not yet."

Knowing there was no use lying to Karna, Amakusa nodded slowly. "I doubt I will. Even if I did, I've been stopped every time."

He'd thought he succeeded back then, but learning what happened from Shakespeare had raked at his heart and nerves… That homunculus hadn't exactly stopped the wish, but he had made a clever move, he'd admit. To think such a naïve boy would try to believe so much when he barely knew anything… yet wasn't that innocence of man at its core? Of course a soul unjaded and inexperienced would still dare to believe.

It was that failure that frustrated him into reaching again, and wound up betraying Gudao. Angra Mainyu surprisingly helped stop him, and so he made that promise to hold himself back. But he knew himself better. His desire to see mankind saved from itself would entice him down dark paths to see it come true… and he'd gladly walk them, or at least, he would have before. Now that choice was far more gray after being around Chaldea's palette of colors, and far more heroes who believed just as strongly as he did.

"But it would be our turn to stop you next time you try anything radical," Siegfried finally offered, and though he gave a tiny smile, Amakusa could feel the firm warning just beneath. He could see it like spotlights in the hero's eyes as he seemed to study the priest. "I'm sorry if that came out harsh, but that's how it would be."

"I understand. I won't blame you if you do."

"I don't find fault in your motives. They're pure at their core, but you need to do a lot more thinking rather than only reaching for the first hopeful answer you find," Karna added calmly as he took another bite, then swallowed. "It is difficult to accept, but sometimes there isn't a true answer."

Amakusa's smile had faded slightly. "That won't stop me from searching."

"It shouldn't. You should just try to find better answers with all of us rather than brooding on your own," Karna argued definitively. "You know where that got you last time."

"…Old habits are hard to break, I guess," he admitted. To any who may have been overhearing, any concern lifted. Karna and Amakusa shared a small chuckle and were soon joined by Siegfried.

Then, the lancer glanced back at him and nodded. "So they are… You've yet to truly be yourself because of them."

Amakusa blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You know I've always been myself and pursued my dream."

"No, Amakusa. Your actions show you've never been  _yourself_. You've only been guilty," Karna pointed out flatly for the first time, and the ruler's smile faded slightly. "You've never let yourself live because of your past."

The ruler glanced around to see if anyone was listening, but to his relief, only two were. Hans and Shakespeare eyed him from a nearby table, and though their Hawaiian shirts wavered in the breeze, their curious glances didn't. It hardly shook him. He glanced back to Karna. "I feel I don't have the right to live while something can surely be done. There has to be an answer out there."

"You'll only keep thinking about it, but no one said that's all you should do," the lancer reassured. "If you finally stop staring solely at your wish, you may find more paths than you saw before."

Amakusa fell silent. First Jeanne and Martha suggested he try to relax, then George too. It was far easier said than done, and most attempts, like scrolling through the news, merely turned his sights on the target again. It was his soul's will to keep reaching; That would never change. Although… perhaps he could at least enjoy himself a little bit more than he had. Nothing sinfully extravagant but… maybe something to pass the time smoother so he wasn't succumbing to heavy debate and philosophy?

Kind of like they did now. He chuckled. "Thanks for the advice… but a bit heavy of a conversation for eight in the morning, no?"

"That is my fault. I'm still working on subtlety and reading social cues," Karna replied as a tiny, genuine smile touched his lips.

"You'll get there," Siegfried reassured with a small smirk. "There's nothing wrong with being upfront and honest so often. I always envy that."

"You'll get there," Karna replied back with his own little smirk, and Amakusa chuckled. "Your trip to Germany might do you wonders."

"Are you sure you don't want a souvenir?" Siegfried asked as he fell back into conversation with his friend and rival. "Lederhosen? Beer stein?"

Karna blinked. "I don't drink alcohol, Siegfried."

"Not for a collection? Lederhosen it is then." As they fell into chuckles, Amakusa noticed the line fell shorter, and he quietly moved on after a small wave. He passed another glance to Atalanta and her happy girls. They'd pause their eating to stare at a vibrant Scarlet Macaw that had landed on their table. He watched Nursery Rhyme feed it some bird seed as he approached the li-

"SorryNotSorry!" Angra Mainyu belted out swiftly as he cut right in front of him. Amakusa only blinked as the tattooed avenger, wearing only a plain black t-shirt and ripped jean shorts, glanced back with a smirk. "What? I need to keep up my title too, ya know? Doing mean things to a priest is pure  **evil** , yea?"

The ruler could only chuckle. "I've been terribly offended."

"Then I've done my sin for the day!" Angra declared proudly as he snatched up a plate from a stack. He grabbed a second and offered it to the ruler. "Stay good today, Mister Ruler!"

He nodded in thanks, took the plate, and stared at the back of Chaldea's craziest avenger. Angra Mainyu… All the world's evil which he sought to destroy, and yet, this avenger was hardly that. No doubt, the wronged villager before him was just another reminder of what humanity could do to someone innocent… but also an example of what happened when some chose to pursue a righteous wish. They only wanted to rid themselves of evil, yet their method of delivering it onto the poor soul before him…

' _I'm no better.'_  He wasn't. He was a folk saint willing to bloody his hands with sin to reach for a purest ideal. Would that ideal still be as bright after he touched it with tainted hands? He didn't know, nor did it bother him back then. It would never stop him from his pursuit, but other individuals would instead.

Even so, while he gazed again across the many present heroes, and all their smiling faces, he couldn't help but smile back. His impatience remained, but a long-seeded sprout began to form. As hopeful urgings wrestled with impatient desire he finally started to consider doing something while he bided his time . That fire for an answer would never go out since the emotional memories were so vivid. But Karna's words rang with the growing protest of others.

At least he had one certainty: Going against all these new comrades, and friends, was one of the last paths he wished to walk.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Amakusa stepped into the Shrine, removed his shoes, and felt the wonderful wave of comfort and nostalgia wash over him like a drizzle. From its traditional shoji walls to the gentle creaks of the tatami mats beneath his socks, he was in Hizen again… The Japanese servants' little slice of their homeland in Chaldea always brought a sense of familiar relief into his heart; It was a shame it also came with nostalgia of a different kind.

Though not as often as before, if he blinked, he could sometimes smell the burning flesh or hear the broken screams of his besieged comrades. For all the warmth of home this place brought, it also churned the coals of his guilt. The faces of so many who followed him still haunted his mind, and being in this place fueled that convicted shame for failing all of them. At his very core, this fault was his drive to seek humanity's salvation with every waking moment in a new life.

Nevertheless, though the guilt cooked him from within, he pondered on new patience as the pendulum swung relentlessly in his mind.

He walked down the calm main hallway, but slowed to a crawl. He stopped to peer through a crack in one of the sliding doors, and smiled when he saw Xuanzang passed out happily under a kotatsu; Only her lightly snoring head stuck out. He glanced back down the hallway as Shiki quietly approached. Wearing with a bored expression, which contrasted her rather bright pink kimono with a white obi, she came to a stop by the door with a plate of oranges in one hand and water bottles in the other.

"Going in too?" As Amakusa pushed the door open slightly, Shiki glanced into the room, nearly cracked a tiny smirk, and shook her head.

"Good grief… I leave for two minutes and she passes out like that. She's something else," Shiki mused, but then nodded in thanks towards Amakusa. "Changed your mind about tagging along?"

"I thought I'd come see what you've picked out for your tour and if I can offer any ideas," he admitted with a small smile. "Your group is already quite large, and I've wandered around enough in my other summoning."

Truthfully, he didn't have any real need to travel the world again. With this timeline's only greater grail destroyed, any urgings to explore from his guilt-driven passion vanished like rain drops in a desert. Maybe he'd find another reason to look around, or he'd grown curious of any other methods he'd somehow missed… but he doubted it. His vacation days would just stack since he was content merely to stay in Chaldea and assist with defeating singularities.

"Not in 2016 you haven't. If you change your mind, we could always use more police to keep Shuten and Raikou from ripping Kintoki in half," she half-heartedly voiced. The image of the two pulling the poor golden berserker violently by the arms never ceased to amuse many. "At least the ride to Japan will be anything but boring."

"I'll offer a prayer for that Angel's crew," he joked lightly, and smiled a bit when Shiki let a soft chuckle roam free. "Excited? You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"Oh? Did I seem bothered or something?" Not recently from what he can recall, but she did have far more quiet and contemplative moments ever since someone brought up the idea she was sleepwalking early in the mornings. She'd seemingly gotten over that a month ago. "I guess I'm a bit excited. Not quite like hunting some fun prey in a singularity, but I've got a few places I want to see."

"Not too off the beaten track from the others, I hope."

She shook her head and leaned lightly against the wall. "It fit with our route. You'll see in a bit. Even if I did stray, Tomoe's my buddy, and we got our phones."

Unlike employees, who had far more vacation time and could go on their own, servants were required to at least leave in pairs. The buddy system was suggested by the Vigil in case anyone were to try something devious. Da Vinci merely improved on it by suggesting servants go in groups, but always travel in pairs, just so vacations are more fun. Amakusa doubted there would be many who'd dare try and mess with a servant after Tumangang, but unfortunately, dark ambition often stalked through human minds.

"Then is it fair for me to say you'll be looking for that certain person?" Amakusa asked curiously, though treaded lightly.

Shiki's tiny smirk wavered a bit, and her eyes lost just enough of that confident gleam for him to notice. Still, she nodded slowly, but her expression betrayed nothing more. "…Yea. I want to see what that guy's up to. We'll be in the area, so I might as well make the detour… Who knows. Maybe I'll see that crazy witch again too."

"Maybe Aoko as well. I heard you got along well with her."

"She's  _strange_ … Nothing like what I heard from Touko," Shiki chuckled lightly again. After a small pause, Shiki glanced into the room again as Xuanzang let out another peaceful snore, then motioned with her head. "Care to sit? We've got plenty of oranges and a few more minutes."

"I'll pass on the oranges, but I hope we don't wake up Xua-"

The Shrine's entrance doors slammed open behind him, and an exasperated smirk swept across Shiki's face. "Nimen haaaoooo~! You all missed a spontaneous party~!"

Amakusa turned around as Jing Ke, who would have looked elegant in her traditional red qipao and her hair in a tidy bun. Instead, she sauntered towards them with a noticeable sway in every step. She'd failed to close the Shrine doors, but at least she removed her slippers. To Amakusa's exasperation, she even had a full bottle of sake in one hand, while the other helped her suck the second bottle empty. She looked over them with glazed eyes, but retained her focus in ways Amakusa could never comprehend. "Is Li here?"

He could practically smell the alcohol fly from her mouth as she closed the final dozen meters. Xuanzang stirred groggily under the kotatsu while Amakusa checked his watch. Shiki merely motioned towards the inner sanctum with her head. "He's trimming the bonsais early. Need something?"

"Yea! Ushi and I can't decide on some decorations in the Hair Parlor. She wants Li's opinion."

"You sure she just doesn't want a  _sober_ opinion?" Shiki shot back with a tiny glint of enjoyment.

"You're drinking earlier and earlier," the ruler noted with his own little amused glint as he rolled his black sleeve back over his watch.

Jing Ke straightened her form, put her bottle-holding hands akimbo, and levelled a glazed light glare at them. "I said it once, twice, and seventy times! I'm a role model functioning alcoholic!"

"You sure that's not her real class, Amakusa?" Shiki slyly asked him, and he merely chuckled and shook his head while Jing Ke pouted huffily. She was definitely an assassin from what True Name Discernment insisted. He'd have to question the class system if drunkard actually was a class.

"You got into another 'challenge' with the Celts again?" Amakusa glanced back past Shiki as a battle-clad Li appeared in the hallway with a small smirk. Jing Ke pouted, but it only made the lancer air his signature laugh. "Cu told me about. It wasn't a guess."

"Yea, yea… Come along! Ushi wants your opinion on some decor! She's not great at it, and I only know what it looks like with the room spinning!"

"… _My_  opinion on that? She should ask Valeria or one of her staff. Why would you want my opinion on something that's not a fi-"

"Just come, okay! You help out there too, so you gotta stare at the decor like the rest of us!" Jing Ke complained as she stomped over quickly, moved the now empty bottle into her other hand, grasped Li by his sleeve, and started to pull. To Shiki's amusement, the weaker assassin couldn't even budge her friend. "Let's go! It'll be quick! I swear!"

Li finally relented with a small shake of his head. "It will have to be. You know I've got that free for all brawl with Beowulf, Hera-"

"That you've been looking forward to all week! Yea, yea, the training ground isn't going anywhere!"

As they walked past, and Li tossed them a small wave of goodbye, Amakusa silently marveled again at what could be. Li, one of the servants who secretly aggravated him due to his constant thrill and chase of lethal combat, still surfaced his amiable side over time. Though the ruler found discontent with seeking conflict, he at least found ways to temper it and turn it to good use for Chaldea. It was both a shining example of mankind overcoming its sin and their indulgence in its whispers.

Again and again, constant reminders and examples flipped and churned the debate in his mind to try his patience or judge his current course.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch had passed fairly uneventfully, and though the Chapel was open for sermons, they wouldn't be starting until tomorrow. That didn't mean he wasn't going to spend his time sitting within its hallowed space, probably in silent contemplation; Heaven knows he did plenty of that anyway. In a curious bid to try something fresh, he walked through the Residential Area to grab a book from his room Shakespeare recommended and lent days ago. It was better than scrolling endlessly through sensational news on his phone.

In all his days, the only new hobby he'd thought to even  _try_  was reading. Sure there were plenty of strange new developments in the modern world, but none really caught his attention. He was a rather simple man, with a straightforward but overwhelming ambition. There wasn't much time made for anything else except for proper faith and focused meditation. With the growing insistence of others, and the curious candle of hope that grew in the past week, he thought to finally indulge himself rather than fall into deep contemplation again.

He had to wonder if he was the only one who struggled against their heart's temptation and instinct. The world was open again, and he watched quietly in anticipation of whether some more questionable servants would make a move. One in particular walked towards him, looking ever suspiciously clean and tidy in his chosen attire. Like the vast majority of his wardrobe, Mephistopheles wore black formal slacks with an accompanying vest over his white, long-sleeved shirt; Today that vest was magenta like his perfectly combed, tidy, and slicked back hair.

His eyes bore into the ruler as they passed, yet they were narrowed slyly with glittering anticipation in his eyes. Suddenly on guard, Amakusa put up an easy, well-rehearsed smile as his customary first line of defense. "Should I be worried you seem eager today, Mephistopheles?"

"You shouldn't, but whether you believe my word or not is up to you, I'm afraid," he spoke with a devilishly smooth tone… the same one he pondered could have convinced many to their demise at his hands. Another… yet another example of darkness that lurked with humanity, waiting to strike at a moment's notice. But he wouldn't trick him, nor would he drop his guard.

"I worry it's just a matter of time after you've bought Chaldea's trust," Amakusa admitted calmly as they stopped before each other. "I hope you prove me wrong, but I'll be watching like many others."

"How very Catholic of you to root out evil wherever it may tread," the caster mused out calmly with a small snicker, but seemingly brushed it off. "Noble. Very noble indeed, but you have no cause for alarm... I'm content. Though the thought of a wonderful betrayal entices me, there's still much for me to explore, and many opportunities for quality entertainment. Now, if you don't mind, Mister Fields promised he'd be introducing one to me after lunch."

…Tyler was going to do what? Amakusa raised a curious eyebrow as Mephistopheles passed, which the caster spotted. He merely chuckled, glanced back, and kept walking. "I assure you, it's nothing to fear, but I'm very eager to see what this strange game called Eve Online has to offer the devil."

As Mephistopheles turned down another corridor while letting out a small, ominous chuckle of anticipation, Amakusa frowned lightly. It was honestly hypocritical for him to be judging others for potentially doing harm, especially when atrocious acts weren't beyond him either. Still, he worried for Chaldea and the world from the evil that could lurk within… from the enticing whispers of greed and envy that led men to terrible acts.

Far from the only ambitious person, he knew the dreadful wishes of some in the walls. Iskandar's wish to conquer more of the world in renewed flesh… Nobunaga's slightly curbed desire to reunite Japan under her rule… They were but a few of many, yet he silently wondered if or when they would act. None had yet to do so, partially because of the deterrence of others, just like they did for him. But how long would that safety net stop them or others?

Could distraction and satisfaction truly keep them placid?

…Could a bit of enjoyment keep him patient and placid too?

It was a shame he feared what could be, but with the lack of an overwhelming threat, his jaded mind whispered caution and impatience against the hint of newfound optimism.

Berating himself for already falling into more darkened thoughts, he continued his walk towards his room. Thankfully, as he turned a corridor, his mind was distracted with something new. He glanced up and saw another on his list of suspected unruly servants… who'd done nothing but prove him, and everyone else, horribly wrong consistently. Quietly, he stared at Blackbeard as he stood before a door calmly and knocked.

It was unusual, but his usually messy black hair glimmered with a newly washed state. Clutched to his fresh white t-shirt was his new tablet. Just past his arm, its case portrayed some sort of cartoonish red-haired girl in a dangerously flimsy swimsuit that winked and shot a peace sign. With his other hand in the pocket of his grey sweatpants, the rider merely glanced to him without worry, nodded, then turned back to the door.

The second it opened, his face broke into a friendly grin as Osakabehime appeared while wrapped in a giant pink blanket. Blackbeard stared at it, chuckled, and shook his head. "El-oh-el… Going to catch a cold more than five seconds outta your kotatsu?"

"Not funny, Blackie-chan!" she countered, but giggled as a paper bat flew around her head briefly. "Come in, come in! I got the first page done!"

"Ohhhh! Really? Was my storyboard helpful at all, Osa?" Blackbeard quickly asked with a glimmer in his eyes as he disappeared within.

"It was pretty good! You had a lot of juicy ideas but they needed revision!" she insisted as she, too, vanished back into her room.

"Uhh… I hope it wasn't that yaoi you love. It's supposed to be a traditional harem premi-" The door slid shut to cut off the rider's sentence.

As a robot floated by, Amakusa merely stared at the door until he slowly passed, then shook his head with a small smile. Blackbeard, feared pirate of the sea, had arrived in Chaldea over a year ago with the most awkward and strangest interests he'd ever seen. Many thought he mellowed out over the months, and his true pirate self-appeared on several occasions… but it was clear he'd just been suppressing all of it… until Osakabehime arrived.

Now those two were very close friends, to the total bafflement of Kiyohime, Tamamo, and the other Chaldean pirates. Amakusa only thought it was promising; A feared pirate, turning a leaf through… questionable interests he couldn't understand. But if it was a hobby he enjoyed peacefully with another without causing problems, then he had no qualms. It only gave him hope for what could be, and more food for his hungry thoughts.

…Yes, as many suggested, perhaps it was time he allowed himself to finally indulge  _lightly_  in something, if only to busy his mind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Sadly, during the hour spent in the Chapel, he couldn't bring himself to open the book before he had to be in the Control Room: He'd pondered instead. Again.  _'Hard habits to break…'_

With the exception of a few missing consoles that still needed to be replaced, the Control Room looked as pristine as it had in days past. Its new windows shimmered and reflected light from the orchestra of screens within. The many monitors showcased countless angles so Vernier's formally dressed group of Clock Tower mages could observe quietly. Just in front of them, the battle clad David and Da Vinci were keeping careful tabs at the primary console, and dutifully answering any inquiries they voiced.

As robots were busy performing the necessary protocols at most consoles, three new employees gathered around Anishka and Anton. Meunière, now dressed in his own Leyshift Personnel Uniform, observed with his companions as they went over a live demonstration. With her renowned grace and sincerity, Anishka led most of the talk since Anton, though a supervisor, was still fairly new. Her voice joined the symphony of sounds across the room, but Amakusa did not add to the tune.

Silently, he stood by one of the vacant front row spaces where a console should be. With his calm and subtle gaze, he stared quietly towards the many monitors while keeping the mages in his peripherals; As much as they seemed to cooperate, his guard would not falter. It was unfortunate he had to personally distrust them with his subtle watch, but the Clock Tower was known for treachery. He'd dealt with them enough to know just how much.

Even so, he'd met only a scarce few who decided to prove him wrong. Though they had only technically been freshman, Gabrielle and Gudao were part of the Mage's Association for about a year. But a few pure eggs, and a crazy one named Flat, didn't shake his scrutiny. The organization was too thick with underhanded power struggles and political scheming… truly a prime example of people who fell to their selfish vices.

Yet, to Vernier's credit, he seemed to keep his group in respectful line and let them conduct their business as usual.

A beep registered over the line as Da Vinci depressed a button. Her once shining eyes dimmed with disappointment. "Gabby, the scanners picked up a large energy spike... We think it's another escaped demon pillar! We're working on a potential identity."

"In approximately ten seconds," Anton called from the back as his hands flared across his console's keys like a storm. Frankenstein quietly stared at the monitors beside him, sitting prim and proper in her white strapless dress with a matching neck bow. She turned to him the second he stopped typing. "Er… or five. Andras. It's not a precise match, but Andras is the highest probability!"

The mages were alight with whispers, and Vernier crossed his arms. "…It shouldn't be a problem, right, Da Vinci?"

The inventor turned back to him and winked, and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Not with a genius at the helm~!"

"Hey… I'm helping too," David mumbled as he shot a playful, dry stare towards her. They both chuckled, just as Gabrielle's team broke up into different tag teams with their singularity allies. They raced along the corrupted jagged earth before a golden Japanese castle, and though a few alarms were blaring from the scanners, only the newest were perturbed. For the veteran Chaldeans, this was just the first deployment since they returned… which just happened to turn malignant as it progressed.

Amakusa glanced outside the windows towards Chaldeas and its never-ending rotation. The red dots blinked across its surface, though some glowed angrier than others. Amakusa frowned lightly at the sight, for even with their supposed final victory, the number had only increased. Though it gave the servants more reason to stay, it didn't sit well with him. It made him wonder if they were even making a difference against the countless wrongs.

It was similar to humanity's fight to bring peace and serenity to the world, not led by the United Nations and its Vigil spearhead. In the end, did they even have a chance? To Amakusa, it seemed like just another fruitless effort when the sin came from within… yet part of him wanted to believe, and yelled at him to be patient and keep following this grand attempt. After all, never before had there been such a worldwide force attempting impossible unity. Above all though, it made him curious enough to want to silently watch, wait, and wonder.

…But how long was he going to wait again for another answer?

He'd kept his promise to Gudao after being defeated during his outright betrayal. Fighting alongside everyone else for a common goal had kept his ambitious pursuit placid, but with Goetia's defeat, impatience threatened to strangle him. He'd saved humanity with everyone else, but he still wanted to truly save everyone. So long as sin and evil existed, his mind could not rest… nor could his aching heart, riddled with profound guilt-driven ambition.

A robot beeped. "Secondary penetration sweep confirmed. No more unknown variables present. All enemy servants are on the field."

"Da Vinci." Amakusa and her turned to a magus in an outlandishly bright yellow and frilly suit. "Will Chaldea be attempting to rescue a servant this singularity? We've glanced over some reports, but your information appeared to be inconclusive."

Da Vinci sighed but smiled. "That's because it's still inconclusive. We've had too many mixed results to draw a fair conclusion thus far, so everything is experimentation."

"But we are trying with little Chacha. Janna really wants to save her," David noted as he glanced towards a secondary monitor. The view moved erratically as it tried to follow a desperate little lancer, whose Christmas bells chimed innocently in contrast to her angry battle cries. With the help of Brynhildr and Siegfried, they continued their blurry, rampant dance across the smoldering, barren ground against the unusually dressed servant. Amakusa couldn't help but stare at the blonde in a blue-sweater and black shorts, who looked awfully like Arturia…

"So we're going off what we do know has worked with the real servants we've brought home," Da Vinci noted with a sing-song hum. "Hopefully it works with Chacha since it only worked with other child servants, but the rest is timing. Gabby still needs to form a contract with her and we need to pull them out of the singularity after its completion, but  _before_  she starts to disappear~! If all goes well… the girls will have a new friend~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"And then when the Stitch Witches are open, you can get more dresses! They're expanding their inventory this year so you can get pink ones and Christmas ones and red and blue and more Christmas ones!"

"Chacha doesn't need more dresses! Chacha has the most wonderful dress on right now! In all of heaven and earth!"

The uniformed Gabrielle and Amakusa chuckled as they followed behind the two children away from the Deployment Room. Janna was happily talking with their newly rescued ally, whose extravagant black dress truly was made for a showroom. It was a smorgasbord of regal design as its golden etchings, clan symbol tassels, fluffy accessories, and ornate tail demanded attention from every eye. Coupled with the brightest pink bow, a regal helm, and the unique golden fan-like spokes of the Oda clan, her ensemble exuded an aura of regal grace, vanity, and ostentatious desire.

…It was a prideful message matched only be Chacha's equally superior tone, though it was far more adorable coming from the long-haired brunette. Her onyx eyes turned back to her new master. "How much farther to the Fate System? If it's too long, you must carry Chacha there!"

"Oh? Are your feet tired from walking?" Gabrielle teased, and quickly earned an indignant pout from the new berserker.

"We'll be there soon! It's okay!" Janna reassured as she gently grasped one of the berserker's hands and swung it gently.

Chacha stared at it indignantly and tried to hide her tiny smile. Gabrielle held back a giggle of adoration as the berserker huffed lightly. "How rude! To just take the favored mistress of the Sun's hand! …But Chacha will allow it because you saved Chacha! So swing it more gently! Gently please!"

"She has a strange mad enhancement…" Amakusa whispered to Gabrielle as the children continued talking.

"We think it's like Beowulf's… It just doesn't work," she offered with a giggle. At least that was one berserker they didn't need to ask about possible remedies. Frankenstein had hers reduced to a meaningless level recently, and Paracelsus was now working on the matching potion for Caligula, but he wanted a bit more refined material; They came up short this singularity, but there was plenty more to solve.

On the other hand, despite the unusual and strange chaos of the singularity, Janna hardly returned empty handed. He waited for a break in their little conversation before he gently cleared his throat. Janna turned back, and the offered smile made her eyes perk up. "I heard you gathered some unique presents this time."

"Mhmm~!" she excitedly smiled with glittering eyes as she pattered the little bag on her back. Adorably, the little red sack that looked like Santa's bag was one of the last orders Naomi and Medea had fulfilled before the final singularity. Within the deceptively cavernous hold, he could only guess what lay in secret; She never did let him take a peek at her acquired presents. "A good Santa needs to start preparing early! You taught me that, teacher!"

Amakusa stared proudly at little pupil he'd admittedly grown fond teaching and helping. She was the definition of an angel in Chaldea, but fought bravely with her newfound finesse and techniques gifted by him, Brynhildr, and a few others. During battle, he could see the steeled determination of the famous saint shining in her eyes. But most of all, she pursued her little dreams with her childish heart, and he silently realized she would be another pleasant distraction from his endless, lonesome, and churning deliberation… he just never knew to fully appreciate it until now.

"Of course. Quiet planning is essential for success," he replied back with a tiny chuckle. He sped up his pace just enough so he could reach over and give her the head pats she loved so much. Her eyes squeezed shut into tiny, happy slits as Chacha looked over incredulously. "Don't forget to hide them well."

"You just let him pet you like that? Are you a dog?" Chacha asked flatly with scrunched eyebrows, but Janna only innocently smiled to her and tilted her head. The berserker huffed. "Chacha can't understand! Such an act would only humiliate Chacha!"

"Are you sure about that~?" Gabrielle hummed as she skipped over, and quickly began patting the top of her helmet.

"Hey! Stop that this instant! This is an insult to Chacha!" Amakusa could only stare with amusement as the berserker tried, and failed miserably, to hide how good it felt. "I'm telling Auntie you're abusing me! You'll never stand up to Auntie's wrath!"

"I think Okita is doing that just fine~," Gabrielle hummed as she glanced back down the hallway, but they were far from the deployment room now. Even so, Amakusa could swear he could still hear Okita and Nobunaga bickering like a married couple all the way over here; They slipped away so they could get Chacha registered quicker… and possibly save their ear drums. She halted her playful assault and smiled. "Would you like to take the new elevators? Or the old ones?"

"The one that's more fun and luxurious, obviously!" Chacha quickly answered, but then blinked. "Ah… but what's an elevator?"

Amakusa blinked. That's right, she was summoned in a feudal Japanese singularity, so the throne didn't need to inform her about modern technology. Gabrielle smiled, "It's really fun! It's like a staircase that moves you up or down for you!"

"Wha!? Such royalty! Why didn't Chacha's castle have one!?" Amakusa chuckled again and gave silent approval that she'd be another servant who'd fit in just fine. Even if Janna wasn't there to wish for it, Nobunaga or Gabrielle would have tried to save her too. It was a common trend among many Chaldeans to want to save and preserve, an act that only helped fan new breath to his growing fire of new patient hope.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though it was quiet in the Chapel, Chaldea was abuzz with the arrival of another child… even if she was a bit pompous like her aunt. He let his pupil help show her around, just so he could indulge himself in silence again. He was keen to finally read the novel, which served well as a distraction, but he'd found himself busy with some visitors; A chance to perform his priestly duties was a welcome distraction too, and one he'd finally allow himself to truly appreciate.

Cleopatra sat in one of the pews beside her fiancé, who was already in a toga even if dinner was in an hour. The fashionista herself wore one of her more ornate, violet off-shoulder slit dresses that exposed a dangerous amount of her crossed leg. Even so, unlike some others in Chaldea, Amakusa was never tempted by thoughts of lust or a scandalous peak; There was only one that even registered in his mind as alluring, and that missed woman had a certain determined charm.

After a simple signing of the document before him, Amakusa presented the small certificate to the couple with a smile. "And with that, your marriage certificate is complete. I'll ask Da Vinci to make a few copies for the record, but once more, I'm privileged you want me to perform your ceremony."

"Thank you, thank you! That day can't come faster," Caesar declared as Cleopatra gently squeezed his hand.

"We've had so much time to prepare. The marriage of Pharaoh and Emperor will be spectacular, worthy of grace by the gods," Cleopatra agreed as they shared a small chuckle.

"You left Nero in charge, so if it's anything less than debt-inducing, I'll be surprised," Amakusa joked, and the three quickly laughed. "A shame you can't hold it anywhere but Chaldea."

"Yes, yes, yes, but it's not a terrible inconvenience. This place has brought us together again, so it holds deep meaning," Caesar reassured as the couple stood up. "Cleo only wishes this day is witnessed by as many of our allies as possible."

"Our only problem now is deciding between the resort, salon, or theater," Cleopatra agreed as Caesar gently led her into the aisle. "Once more, you have a Pharaoh and Emperor's thanks, Saint Amakusa. We'll keep you informed about the approaching day."

"If not you, the other Romans or Pharaohs, I'm certain," he smiled back as they chuckled. "Enjoy your time before dinner."

As he walked towards the now decorated altar, the couple left, and he pondered about the title the assassin casually threw his way. Like Jeanne often insisted, he never did see himself as a saint. After all that happened because of him, some in his homeland still considered him a folk saint; He believed the Church was right for not canonizing him. Even so, it didn't stop others from honoring him with the title, which brought mixed feelings despite his polite allowance.

As he was about to turn to contact Da Vinci, he stopped as Cleopatra and Caesar exchanged greetings just outside. Only a moment later, the door slowly opened again, and Amakusa found himself staring at the regal Prince of Wallachia. Clad in one of his favorite black robes with golden accents, he stopped quietly by the doors as he stood at the front. With the new spacious room, it was almost reminiscent of how they first encountered each other in that Great Grail War…

Yet, the circumstances were much different these days. Vlad had actually been a bit thankful he stopped his disgusting rampage, but the ruler was merely doing what he must to secure his treasure. That didn't stop them from becoming acquaintances through similar faith. Amakusa nodded and smiled lightly as the berserker looked around. "I believe it turned out well."

"Humble yet elegant… A fine place of worship," Vlad agreed with his own small smile. He walked calmly down the aisle as he eyed the stained-glass windows with a nod of approval. "Helena really outdid herself… and is that the salon's old chandelier, I see?"

"It'd be a shame if Queen Marie just tossed it aside, yes?" he chuckled, and Vlad returned it. "Come for your first prayer?"

He nodded calmly in return. "For Naomi, and then myself as well."

"Scathach is busy these days…" Amakusa mused calmly as he stood out of the way so Vlad could take a seat at one of the front pews. Quietly, the berserker reached into a pocket of his ornate ensemble and pulled out a beautiful wooden rosary. He took a seat at the pew across the aisle quietly, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his own rosary. "I'll offer a prayer for you too. You've been looking forward to it for a long time."

"Too long…" Vlad replied quietly, before the two fell into silent prayer. Their lips moved gently as their words matched unintentionally for the beginning. A simple Our Father to start, which gently reverberated through the silent air. Once more, his thoughts turned calmly uplifting as he kept the berserker in mind.

Like Frankenstein and Caligula, he'd kept his more maddened form for the sake of humanity; He outright detested it. In his confessionals to the ruler, Vlad let out his frustrations and laments for his world-chosen plight… Humanity had imprinted Dracula so strongly on him, but though he loathed it, he embraced its power to help the masters with the absence of his fame boost. It was honorable and inspirational, and many servants held him highly for that sacrifice. Tomorrow, the memorial essence received well over a year ago would finally free him of his class' damnation.

Amakusa was more than happy to pray for his absolution into the lancer class.

Minutes later, they finally ended their prayers with a sign of the cross. Amakusa pocketed his rosary, just as Vlad did his, but they remained calmly seated; He could practically feel the relief and eagerness wafting off the calm and regal prince. Vlad chuckled, "I've been told you're having trouble making the young mother relax."

Amakusa sighed, and Vlad chuckled more. "…Elsa is a hard-working woman, but she needs to take it easy for her child. She's much too eager to help."

"Yes, well, crippling debt in any form drives many to anxious lengths," he mused back solemnly. "But alas. That is their family's affairs I wish not intrude upon."

"Yet they still manage to smile through it," the ruler noted calmly. "She'll find a comfortable living here, for her and her child. Of that I'm sure."

Vlad made a slight hum in agreement, then glanced over. "What about you, Amakusa? Have you finally decided to live comfortably for once?"

"…You mean besides doing my priestly duties and picking up a novel?" he asked quietly with a small smile, but he knew what Vlad was really getting at. His smile faded slightly. "I'm going to try now, but I'm still holding myself back. How can I enjoy myself after what I've been through, and what I still have yet to accomplish?"

"It's going to be the death of you... again." Though the berserker meant it as a soft joke, it thundered through him heavily. "If there's any era where humanity strives for it, it's the one we currently preside over. We should leave it to them, believe in their ambitious pursuit, but assist where we can. It's not our place to always interfere, lest we sew further anarchy with our actions."

Amakusa chuckled ever so faintly. His words echoed and danced with Jeanne's words in their past war, and though his ambition screamed something must be done, he knew they had a point. That has held him back and kept him thinking, alongside Chaldea's valiant mission and the new movement that was sweeping through the modern world. He was merely impatient to see results to soothe the nails in his heart.

As Vlad stood up, he looked to the berserker's small smile as he walked over and patted his shoulder. "You should keep striving for that wish, but don't let your past guilt blind you from what can be. No one said you had to think about it or accomplish that alone."

After a small pause, Amakusa chuckled. "…I keep telling myself that now. The last thing I want to do is wind up on the wrong end of Chaldea's attention."

"You've done well enough since that last incident," Vlad chuckled back as he walked towards the Chapel's grand doors. "…We always seem to wind up on this conversation, huh?"

"My apologies… I'm often a broken record," Amakusa jested, and they both laughed as the berserker tossed a farewell wave. "See you at dinner."

"Mm. I heard we're having Japanese cuisine tonig-"

" **What!? I did not!" "Don't try and hide it this time, Jeanne!"**

At the growing sound of two holy women bickering, Vlad stopped by the doors and slowly turned back to Amakusa. The berserker's apologetic but amused smile was met with the ruler's exasperated stare; Even so, a bit of mirth twitched at his lips. The saints were bickering about something again, and at worst case, that always meant they'd turn to him as the tie breaker. How he wound up as that and not George? Well, that was obvious.

George had the constant luck of not being present when they did start their friendly feuds.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Dinner was long over, but many still lingered around the Dining Hall to remain immersed in friendly chatter. Their laughter and bright voices echoed across the salon's vague divide to waft like whispers into the Ballroom. Though mostly empty, Amakusa rested at one of the many couches before towering windows with one leg crossed over the other. With a small stack of assorted books next to him, he stared forward into the quiet night, patiently waiting.

The storm had picked up, but the flakes outside only resembled a beautiful snow globe as they danced within the luxurious frame. Though he would have felt himself gripped by the endless tug-of-war in his mind, the coming moment was a brief respite he sought to enjoy differently. His attention was shifted towards mentally assorting the coming task. With the same cunning that helped lead a rebellion and scheme a grail war, his diligence would ensure time was spent efficiently.

"I'm here, teacher!" And it would be spent on something with far less grave.

"Did you have dessert?" Amakusa asked as he slowly turned his head and calm smile towards the little bundle of joy. Adorably, Janna had chosen to wear a classic Santa-themed children's capelet dress she'd gotten during the singularity they rescued her; Gabby had happily bought it for her. Her little headpiece's gently jingling bells and the green-and-white ribbons swung wildly as she plopped herself onto the couch.

She stared with glittering eyes that could rival a starry night, then nodded happily. "I got a banana split for my efforts today, but I split it with Chacha like a good Santa!"

"Splitting a split, huh?" he mused with a smile as he patted her head. She lit up like a warm campfire, and even kicked her legs giddily. "I'm sorry for delaying this for so long, but now that you're a capable combatant, and the war is over-"

" **Santa lessons!"**  she cheered happily as she clapped her two hands together eagerly. "I've been doing all sorts of reading and gathering in preparation! I'm going to be the best Santa this year! I'll make Joan really pouty and jealous!"

"I'm sure you will. I'm going to make sure of that," Amakusa chuckled as he quickly reached over to pick up the first book. It'd been just over nine months ago that he'd done a brief lesson with Joan, who fervently denied anything of the sort. In all honesty, he'd taken some enjoyment in teaching, and the interest popped up every now and then when helping chaperone Atalanta's girls, or others.

Even just helping Janna develop some of her own attacks, like her amusing copy of his noble phantasm, brought a small sense of fulfillment. If he was to start looking into other hobbies, or activities, then this would definitely be one he'd allow himself to enjoy fully. As he opened the book, and saw Janna's curious eyes already trying to peak as he flipped to the first page, he couldn't help but feel a new growing sense of satisfaction.

Janna's eyes darted to the gospel illustrations as her little smile grew. Amakusa smiled. "We'll start with the origin of Christmas, the birth of Jesus."

"Was Jesus the first Santa?" If there was any delight to be taken from the fact Janna's saint graph had been terribly twisted and manipulated, it was the childish innocence and obliviousness that took root; That grail had given her mostly fragmented information thanks to Caster Gilles' hand.

"We'll get to Saint Nicholas later tonight, but Jesus was not the first Santa Claus," Amakusa explained quietly. As Janna opened her mouth, he chuckled. "No, Jesus didn't have reindeer or a sleigh either. But there are gifts involved."

"Was Jesus the gift?" Amakusa couldn't help but smile again at her straightforward, yet adorable questions.

"To many, yes, that's fair to say… Now, let us begin before you start getting sleepy on me. Would you like to read aloud, or shall I?"

At Janna's adorable hesitation, and twiddling of her fingers, Amakusa chuckled again and nodded. "Very well. You'll get better with reading in time. You're a smart Santa."

"…Yes! I'm going to be the smartest Santa!" Janna crossed her arms over her chest and nodded firmly. Once the classroom opened, she was certainly going to be the Brainiac of the servant children. At least, if Illyasviel didn't take that crown first. Janna suddenly blushed lightly, "…Ah! Sorry, teacher! Please read! Pretty please!"

A soft giggle echoed from behind. "I hope my little sister isn't being too demanding, Amakusa."

Janna, with her slippers off, clambered onto the couch to peer over its tall backing. Her eyes lit up and followed Jeanne as she rounded the sofa, and Amakusa couldn't help but chuckle. She wore her own conservative Santa dress she used last year, complete with white opera gloves and matching red-and-green Christmas ribbons; The sisters looked very out of season, but like near-matching Santas.

"She's just eager. Can you blame her?"

Jeanne could only shake her head in agreement, then smiled with reassurance as Janna twiddled her fingers uncertainly. "Oh, don't worry~… You're the Santa. I'm just thought I'd come give you my support as your future helper, if that's alright with you, Amakusa."

"You're more than welcome to join us," he insisted as the Holy Maiden pulled a Santa hat out of her cerulean purse and placed it onto Janna's head. The younger saint giggled happily as Jeanne took a seat on the couch while the little lancer plopped back down onto its soft cushions. After wrapping a gentle arm around her little sister, the two turned to Amakusa. "All settled? Then let's begin… unless Jeanne wishes to be the one to read aloud?"

"I'll let you do it. You're her favorite teacher," she insisted, and he nodded quietly; Brynhildr never took offense at being a close second.

"Very well… Then let's begin Janna's journey down the path to becoming Santa."

Nowhere in his mind did he ever believe he'd be teaching a younger, altered version of Jeanne… let alone  _again_ , especially after what they'd been through. Their beliefs clashed heavily, even if they sought goodness and peace for the world. Yet, here in Chaldea, after an uncomfortable first meeting, they'd managed to extinguish a burning bridge. Through more interactions, like their mutual attempt to help Dantes, the once frayed rope had been tightened.

Even so, he knew she remained just as worried over what he may potentially do; She'd openly admitted it herself just days ago, yet her belief remained. Her hope that he'd choose the right way this time was inspirational, and to be fair, she'd have a growing reason to believe. Their circumstances this time was like nothing else, and he still had plenty of thinking to do… yet every moment in Chaldea swayed the pendulum differently.

Helping Janna become a Santa and answer her schoolwork properly helped too.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After so long of putting it off, Amakusa finally sat amid the still embrace of the Chapel with the novel open before him. Ever since breakfast, time had slipped by faster than he realized. Lost in the endless flood of words, he felt himself immersed in the problems of another world, and enticed to know more. Before he knew it, mid-morning had come, and not a single thought of his long-yearned wish came to mind until he reached the most recent excerpt.

_**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed.** _

Upon reading those lines, and the scene it lay nestled within, he finally came to a stop. The passage had whispered the subtle guidance of many, and shook him from the magical world in his hands. As he stared blankly at the words, even if his curious mind wanted to press on, he found himself moving subconsciously. After placing the bookmark in his novel, Amakusa place the leather-bound book onto the pew beside him.

There was the true meaning behind his conundrum again. He lived, because he wished to answer his guilt and grant humanity the unending happiness he longed for it to relish. Yet, because of that, it remained difficult to truly live until he had the answer in his grasp. So long ago, he felt freedom and fulfilment for saving mankind, but it slipped from his grasp after ignorance fled from knowledge's advance. Even these small baby steps of fleeting satisfaction paled compared to that ecstasy…

…Nevertheless, it was certainly better than being gripped solely by the crippling guilt that urged his ambition forward.

The road ahead remained rocky and dark, but he was now set on trying something new. He couldn't see any answers before him, but he was sued to the grueling wait. Although, his friends here, and the community, would certainly making this wait easier than the last. His search could continue with their help, and feel far less agonizing with their suggestions and companionship… that, he was finally starting to understand.

After his moment's pause, he released a quiet sigh in the quiet Chapel, which was answered by the soft click and a bright flash. He blinked in surprise. Slowly, he looked up inquisitively to notice he was no longer alone; When had George arrived?

Unlike his own regular black clergy vestments, George's opted for a white polo with red accents, coupled with black slacks. With his trusty camera in hand, George remained partially crouched and snapped another shot from the altar. He glanced at the back, shook his head lightly, raised his unusual crouch ever so slightly, and tried again. Amakusa watched quietly until George finally glanced his way. With a small smile, the long-haired saint nodded. "I was hoping not to bother you. You looked glued to the book."

"It's fair to say I was immersed," he admitted with a tiny smile. "I hope you had a good morning, George. When did you arrive?"

He blinked, but smiled. "Ten minutes ago. You must have been  _very_  immersed. Enjoying Harry Potter?"

"It's a fun story so far… I can understand why there's a modern debate over it, but it's just a story in the end."

"The Church never was fond of magecraft and sorcery," George offered, and they both shared an amused, knowing smile. "I should pick it up again. I keep putting it aside."

"You put almost everything a side when photography is involved," the ruler pointed out with a small chuckle. As if to prove his point, George had already repositioned to try and get a nice angle of the chandelier. "Would you like me to move?"

"You're fine, Amakusa. I'm just gathering some photos for the Chaldean brochure and Thronebook," he replied with a smile. That made him quirk an eyebrow.

Thronebook was a sort of website hobby the Vigil's Edison made for their own servants and masters… except no one used it but him last year. With Chaldea's return, it quickly found use, and the Vigil Caster quickly offered his Chaldean counterpart the code to bring it online. The secret app-website had already been embedded on their phones, but the two genius servants wished to iron out the last kinks for their new exclusive social media. "Oh… Then it's finally up?"

"Working smoothly. You should check your phone and customize your profile sometime," the rider replied as he stared around the room for new possible shots. Without delay, Amakusa finally reached into his pocket, pulled out the phone, and navigated to the specialized app. After going through a small encryption process, he was met with a profile creation tutorial. While George quietly eyes the altar again for new angles, Amakusa quickly took a few minutes to finish a basic setup.

That's when he was met with the wall, or so it was called. It was a bulletin of scrolling statuses and other messages from servants, and by the looks of it, Thronebook was already very active. George glanced back in time to see Amakusa's lips twitch in amusement. "Is Artemis still posting a lot of emojis?"

"…Emojis?" Amakusa noted, then glanced at the screen again. After a few quick scrolls, sure enough, there was an inevitable wall of different smiley faces. He clicked on the most recent message, which had the only replies.

**Artemis & Orion  
**:D :) :3 :) :3 :) :D

**Okita  
** Artemis. We know you like the emojis but can you plz stop the spam?

**Demon King of the Sixth Heaven  
** SPAM MORE EMOJIS!

**Artemis & Orion  
**Okay! :D ^_^ UwU

**Okita  
** Nobu don't you start too! And put your real name!

**Demon King of the Sixth Heaven  
** You can't tell me what to do here! That's oppression!

**Pirate Otaku  
** wwwwwwww Good thing Spartacus gave up trying to use his tablet

**Vice Admiral Drake  
** You put your real name too idiot!

Amakusa chuckled. "So the faces are called emojis?"

"That's what Gabby said," he replied with a chuckle. "Ah, right. She made an announcement earlier too."

Quickly, he scrolled down until he came across Gabrielle's post nearly half an hour ago. It had a fair number of thumbs up votes and some other emoji reacts, but it was only a picture of a question mark. Curious, he pressed one of the reacts and found the count went up by one; Good to know for later interaction. Finally, he expanded the status post to read it completely, but only read the first few replies out of dozens.

**Gabby  
** Awesome news everyone! Chaldea got its first summoned servant since coming back! We'll be keeping the identity a secret so it's more fun~! Please make her feel welcome! Or at least don't prank bomb her today, Nobu!

**Demon King of the Sixth Heaven  
** :)

**Flat  
** It's Colonel Mustard with the candlestick in the library!

**Tyler  
** ITS JOHN CENA

**Gabby  
** Haha You're such dorks

Amakusa quirked an eyebrow and mused out loud. "New servant…? I'm surprise someone answered the summoning since the world has been saved."

"We could ask them what the summoning said," George pondered as he took another shot. "After they get settled in, of course."

As he was about to shut off his phone, the ruler glanced once more at the internal clock. He had to meet up with Janna in twenty minutes to help her with mathematics homework. Shutting his phone off, he slipped it into his pocket, grabbed the novel, and stood up. George nodded to him, and he waved in turn as their usual, brief farewell; They'd eat together as usual anyhow, so no need for anything drawn out.

As he opened the grand doors of the Chapel, he silently wondered if he'd run into the servant on their tour.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Mozart and Phantom were practicing and chatting in the Ballroom section as he strolled past some window couches. "Good morning, Dantes."

"Could be better, could be worse," the count responded with a small smirk, and they shared a chuckle as he passed by his usual sofa; The avenger's gaze remained locked outside the salon's window, where the snowflakes fell gently again. Amakusa glanced out the many towering panes in partial wonder at the few light beams that pierced the clouds in the distance; The weather on Mount Meru was certainly heavenly when it wanted to be.

With a notebook now joining his novel, Amakusa took a seat at the designated sofa where his eager pupil would arrive in the next few minutes. He placed the notebook and pencil from his room onto the couch beside him, but picked up the novel again. Content to spend the time buried in a wizarding world, rather than his own hurricane of a debate, he opened the book back to the passage. To his relief, the world had him enraptured again, rather than bringing up points he wished to lay aside for now.

The minutes passed as the sounds of the cello and grand piano formed the soundtrack in his imagination. His gaze skipped across line after line as he felt the once lost sense of calm comfort pass over him again. Time swam by, and he failed to notice a small commotion at the salon's original entrance; Gabrielle quickly ran off, leaving the new servant alone to explore the new room alone.

Phantom and Mozart took a bit longer to change their compositions, if only to glance to the reserved yet proud servant. Her snake-like, silver eyes gazed back, and the three shared a quiet greeting in the form of simple nods. Though her attention turned back to the windows, the pianist and celloist stared a bit longer as her incredibly long, ebony locks dragged across the elegant carpet and blended with her royal dress. Her delicate, pale skin glowed in the diffused light of the windows like an angel, but her presence and appearance painted her like a villain of fairy tales.

As she stopped at the windows, two couches away from Dantes, the woman gazed out curiously as the avenger glanced over to her. He quickly lost interest and turned just as she glanced over with slight scrutiny. A second passed before she turned to the other side to look… just as Amakusa took a moment's rest from his novel to look up.

With gazes locked, the ruler practically froze; The familiar woman's eyes widened noticeably… Sharp features framed by a raven-like frill he would never mistake from his many memories. Her pointed ears twitched ever so slightly as she gazed back at him in wonder as her lips moved slightly with an unheard word. Dantes slowly peeked back over again curiously as she remained frozen, as did Amakusa. Yet, though he was silent, he blinked while his mind raced.

He'd always wondered if Semiramis would come. Now, it was merely reality. Just like in days long gone, she was here again, and he felt his heart hammer with relief and satisfaction. He smiled lightly, and he saw the rare glint of excitement twinkle in her usually sharp and superior eyes as she strolled towards him. Quietly, he slipped his bookmark into the novel, placed it onto the notebook beside him, and no longer wondered if Janna would be late or not.

Amakusa merely stood up silently with arms calmly at his sides and smiled towards Semiramis, whose contained excitement was now suddenly blemished by hints of uncertainty. She stopped a single stride away, a bit farther than she always approached in the past. He nearly fell confused, and though he wanted to reassure her, his racing mind flashed with their countless moments in their grail war. More than most, that last tender moment eclipsed all others. It was fuel to a new, curious fire as he gazed at her suddenly composed expression.

And so, in a compulsion of chasing a bit of enjoyment, Amakusa carefully acted on that amusing and dangerous whim. "I see we've summoned a new servant. It's always a pleasure to meet a new face during these many months. I'm Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Ruler Class Servant."

A glint of despair blinked in her eyes like a flash, imperceptible to any except those who were looking for it. A twinge of apologetic guilt rushed through his heart, but he kept his smile composed as ever as her eyes took on the regal, queenly, and guarded look he grew so used to seeing. It had been an anchor of confidence back then, and he knew it would be again. Though he sensed a hint of her hidden turmoil, she let out a light huff. "…A ruler, hmm? Then I don't suppose I need to waste my breath introducing myself."

It sounded dismissive, but it almost seemed dejected. He merely bowed lightly to her. "There's no need if you don't desire to, Queen Semiramis of Babylon. I'm merely honored you decided to grace me with your presence."

As he returned to full height, his eyes caught the briefest hint of disappointment in her adamant, powerful stance; There was no doubt now. She remembered, just like he did, and she was slowly being crushed by the presented reality.

He wouldn't keep this up any longer. He couldn't. Though she huffed again, he kept his smile and offered his hand. "I feel I've offended you in some way… May I be privileged to kiss your hand as recompense? I'm afraid I can't offer much more at the moment."

"…I suppose you can't..." she huffed out, but he caught the growing frustration and disappointment that would have remained hidden to most behind her well-curated visage. She held out her hand gingerly with a composed, yet strong look. Even if dissatisfaction hid well within her eyes, she forced a small smirk and the haughty gaze he knew so well. "Very well then. Do make it quick so as not to offend me."

He smiled and nodded again as he gently took her hand. "Then I pray you forgive me for any grievance I've caused, Assassin."

As her eyes narrowed slightly at his chosen words, he lifted her spike-pierced hand to his lips, but they never met. With a tiny smirk, he grasped her hand and reeled her in. Shock filled her expression as she stumbled forward, but he caught her well with his arms and lips. He felt her breath hitch in her throat, and her warmth beneath her fine clothes as her mind raced to catch up. Her lip quivered against his, but he kept his eyes shut as his heart hammered against her own pounding chest.

Thus, she melted. With the tiniest whimper of relief, she leaned in as her lips beckoned against his. Her eyes gently shut as the spikes in her hands, for the first time he recalled, dematerialized so she would finally privilege something with her grasp. Her fingers gently slid across his jaw as she fell into silent bliss; She wasn't alone. For once, he felt something beyond satisfaction as he relished the moment, and his first taste of beautiful pleasure.

For the moment, nothing else mattered, even as Marie and Mata Hari giggled and pointed by the bar, and Dantes stared with a small smirk from his couch. Mozart and Phantom's calming music finally sang into his ears again as they slowly parted. Semiramis' hands slid from his face, but he gently reached out for one with his own hand to hold gently. He smiled warmly, yet apologetically, with just the barest hint of a teasing stare. "…After all your teasing, now we're even. I pray I haven't gone too far."

"…You're a very daring fool to keep deceiving me, Tokisada." The tone had been the most unusual mix of warning, anger, endearment, and happiness he'd ever heard from her. It was matched by the assassin's expression, which fought endlessly between glaring and staring with heartfelt relief. It settled somewhere in between as a small, beautiful smile graced her lips. "My, my… Do you desire to see me angry again?"

"No, no… I apologize. That was terrible of me," he offered with the calmest smile as he finally lfited her hand to kiss it. "I'd much rather this blessing. Your smile was as beautiful then as it is now."

It would take far more than that to make her blush, but the warmth in her eyes was enough of a gift. "…I suppose I could only punish you lightly this time."

"I won't do it again, I promise. You were always better at teasing," he reassured as her fingers curled lightly to hold his. "…It's good to have you by my side again."

She let out a little chuckle. "By your side, hmm…? Have you been plotting against the masters again?"

"Truthfully…?" he began, as she stared at him expectantly. To her surprise, he chuckled, and shook his head. "I'm trying my best not to. We have the same goal, and I wish to find a better answer with them this time… I'd like it if you helped again too."

"Do you really need to ask?" she replied calmly, and they shared a small chuckle again. "I thought I was going to miss you here... I didn't want to be here alone with Caster…"

"You won't be. I've missed you too," he reassured again as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. It was only now that he realized the musicians had switched their song to a romantic tune; Mozart read situations far too well. It only made him and this moment…  _very_ satisfying. Dare he say, he was even happy at this reunion, as much as the assassin queen was.

They didn't look to the salon door, where Gudao, Gabrielle, and Shakespeare were peeking their heads in. As the playwright dutifully kept writing away in his book and nodding, Gabrielle could barely contain her giddiness. "You were right, Shakespeare!"

"Of course I was!" he replied very quietly, but eagerly. "It was only to be expected! A perfect advancement of plot for Amakusa's second novel!"

"Good thing you had to leave for a servant brawl all of a sudden," Gudao chuckled, and they quickly shared a high five. "That sure didn't take long."

"I think it would've been more romantic at the resort, but it's not like we could tell where Amakusa would be," Gabrielle shrugged. "Better than a hallway or something, I gues-"

"Ah! Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm going to be late!" The three heads quickly popped out of the doorway as Janna scampered in with a notebook and textbook clasped against her plain white sundress. A little Christmas-colored purse bounced at her side as she quickly sprinted towards the couch, all before Gudao and Gabby could stop her. Shakespeare merely chuckled and kept writing.  **"Teacher! Teacher, I'm not late! I'm just in time like a good pupil!"**

Amakusa chuckled as Semiramis retracted her hand instinctively, but a bit reluctantly, as the little saint approached. He glanced over to the approaching child, as did the assassin, but quietly gazed to his former servant in anticipation. To his amusement, Semiramis' eyes widened with absolute disbelief and confusion as Janna finally raced into view holding her school supplies. The little lancer came to a halt and glanced between her teacher and the new arrival.

"…The… Maid of Orleans…!?" Semiramis blurted out quietly.

"Hi~! I'm Janna! I'm like my big sister but cuter, but I'm not as wonderful as she is!" Janna quickly answered without skipping a beat. It only served to further confuse the assassin, who turned him as he chuckled. "You're the new servant, right? You're really pretty! I like your hair!"

"Janna, this is Queen Semiramis," he introduced casually as the assassin could only stare in outright bewilderment; It was amusing how conflicted she seemed to be at a perceived, former hated enemy. "This is my pupil, Janna… Future Santa of Chaldea, and child alter of Jeanne d'Arc."

"Sister she said…" Semiramis mouthed in disbelief, and he suppressed a chuckle at her continued state of inelegance due to sheer shock. Janna merely nodded happily as Amakusa reached over and patted her head. "…You should feel privileged to be in my presence, child."

As Janna tilted her head adorably in confusion, Amakusa could only smile at the two. She had a lot of getting used to, but she'd manage with time, as everyone else did. It may take longer, but so long as she remained by his side again, things would be easier… for the both of them. Suddenly, he had yet another welcome interest while he searched and waited patiently for an answer. At the very least, he no longer had to worry about sorting himself out as the clouds ahead cleared.

Amakusa may have died in that castle, but after so long, now it seemed he could finally live.


	80. Fragment 79: Heaven's Heal

"Medusa! Please calm dow-!"

"This is between me and that goddess, Anishka!  **Stay out of this!"**  The reply hissed so fiercely, Anishka flinched back in surprise.

With the library's peace thoroughly shattered, the master could only stand by the front desk and glance apprehensively between the two servants by the doorway. Helena and Hans stared from just over one of the bookshelves at the room's center, but only watched cautiously; It was unusual for Medusa to lose her temper, or even break the library's rules at the same time. No one wanted to intervene, especially not Shakespeare, who sat at the front desk. With a small grin, the man in an emerald business suit was hidden behind his notebook as he scribbled away with new inspiration.

At the doorway, Medusa towered over a pile of accidentally dropped books; They fell from surprise, but now she visibly shook with anger beneath her black turtleneck sweater and jeans. Her hair moved erratically in serpentine motions as prana leaked from her form. Behind her eyeglasses, her eyes glared with the intensity of a phantasmal, yet the receiver only stared back with mild concern.

If anything, Chaldea's newest arrival appeared disappointed, and even beautifully sad. Her violet hair cascaded just past her shoulders and nearly blended with her ornate, traditional Indian dress. The royal blue garments and their silky golden accents were matched by the loose saree that fell over one shoulder, but did not hide the slim, slender arms covered with jewelry. One could even catch glimpses of her legs through tall slits of her dress that hugged her form almost tightly. Even in her uncertain state, she radiated a divine, warm bliss that failed to reach the rider.

Goddess or not, Medusa was terribly offended. Her voice fell dangerously low. "How dare you, Parvati…"

"Miss Medusa…" Parvati, with one hand raised before her chest subconsciously, stared back with divine, violet eyes. "I'm afraid I don't unders-"

" **You're supposed to be the gentle and nurturing aspect of Shakti! But your first act was to put an innocent girl in danger!?"** Parvati flinched lightly under Medusa's roar, and only Shakespeare's frantic writing fought the silence. He paused and looked up as the rider took a step past her books, causing Anishka to take a inch forward. Medusa immediately turned her gaze on her, and the master froze instantly. She locked her anger back to the target. "Why…!? Why do so many divines always have to play with humans like they're just conveniences!?"

Parvati glanced around, both unnerved and now growing with concern. Her heart whimpered at the ferocious display from a familiar, cherished face. Yet, from the extra memories of her circumstance, more of her wanted to help… She desperately wanted to set things right, more for her innocent host than herself. "Please understand! When I was summoned I wasn't told this would happen! I wouldn't have wished to be a pseudo-servant!"

" **It's too late for your apology! You've already put Sakura in danger just by-!"**

As her heart beckoned her into action, she called out what felt right... A single name among many her host cherished.  **"Rider! Please stop!"**

Parvati wasn't too sure if calling out the familiar title, which resonated from her mind and soul, would work; To Hans, Halena, and Anishka's relief, it did. Most of Medusa's anger was blown away by a sudden gale. It was traded for shock and the tiny slithers of nostalgic hope in her square pupils as her arms fell limply to her sides. Like the activation of a command spell, Medusa's confrontational approach fell to just a smoldering wick on the former bomb.

With a breath of relief, Parvati silently gave a warm thanks to Sakura as Medusa's gaze lightened. Troubled, perplexed, and even uncertain, the rider's conflicted expression urged Parvati to approach and speak. "…I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done this if I knew it would bring pain and frustration."

She smiled gently and made the rider falter further. Her next act was an uncertain song that rang with worry among the many memories and feelings held by her host; Those sensations were now a part of her completely. Even so, she was a kind goddess, and she acted according to her will and desires. Medusa stiffened as the shorter woman reached her, only to gently wrap her arms around the rider. "…Parvati…!?"

"I'm sorry for causing you such heartache, Rider…" She softly rubbed the taller woman's back like a mother would a child. Gradually, she felt Medusa's tension fade away, even if open disappointment and uncertainty fought the slowly rising tide of relief and satisfaction in her eyes. "…As proper of a blessed goddess, I'll do everything in my power to make things right by you for this offense… You have every right to be angry at me."

Medusa shook once more, but she seemingly relented. Parvati smiled as the rider's voice fell to an acquainted, quiet whisper. "…Do… you mean that…?"

"I promise. This heart of mine only wishes to heal itself and others."

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 79: Heaven's Heal** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

It had been a whirlwind of escalating expectations ever since Parvati arrived. To be greeted by a crying worshipper who felt blessed to call her here had set the tone for her tour; It was only a shame Gabrielle had to run off half way through to help some servants with some sort of mess. That had been the only little incident in her otherwise wonderful first glimpses of a lively community that sang with a happy brilliance Parvati could compare to the heavens.

Even with the recent confrontation, which she hadn't expected, her optimism remained high. She'd been told of who else would know her host, but fears and worries didn't cripple her. If anything, the pained memories of her host's timid heart resolved the nurturing goddess to action: She would set things right without delay, but one step at a time. That's why she was happy she was already walking through the first concerning door for her host.

"…Then the throne never truly informed you properly..." Medusa sighed.

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm afraid not… the bodiless voice only declared that I had unique circumstances that needed to be met before I may manifest. I was only asked a second time whether or not I still wanted to accept the summoning."

"I see… Then it's similar to what Ishtar heard," the rider mused lightly as even more of her tension slowly faded away.

Ten minutes into their first conversation, Parvati had slowly guided both of them to even ground as they sat at a pair of library couches with Anishka. The rider had taken a small break from her duties after a quick apology to her coworkers. They let her have it instantly, even though Hans grumbled at their need to prepare shelves. Supposedly there was a lot to do today since the first full shipments from their curious UN allies was slated for this afternoon; There was a large book consignment coming with countless servants' personal orders.

Even so, it was a break well spent on a busy day, for Medusa's expression was now far more placid, much to Anishka's relief. The rider stared lightly at the goddess across from her, who kept her hands folded on her lap with a reassuring, apologetic smile. "Once more… I'm sorry, Medusa. If I had known properly, I wouldn't have gone through with it. I just wanted to do my part to help humanity with my own hands."

"…Yes… I can see that now. I can tell you're not lying." Medusa glanced away again in a rare show of shame. Parvati's smile only grew a bit at a tiny twitch of the rider's lips. "…You're apologizing a lot too. That's… just like her. Sakura was always far too kind and caring."

"We've always theorized the throne chooses hosts based on their shared qualities," Anishka offered quietly. "If that's the case, Shri Parvati's host must have been a wonderful woman."

Medusa's lips twitched upwards again, but this time it stuck fondly. Parvati felt her heart swell just seeing it, and the feeling only blossomed in the fertilizing warmth of the rider's quiet tone. "…She was. She was a beautiful girl who deserved far more than she ever got."

"You did everything in your power to help her because you cared," the goddess confirmed, and re-earned Medusa's calm gaze. "She appreciated it from the bottom of her heart. You were one of the little lights in her days… I'm sorry it can't come directly from her, but I hope you understand that."

The once-more unreadable Medusa nodded slowly with appreciation. Seconds paused as she seemingly tried to find words, and then her soft voice delivered, "…I didn't know how much I needed to hear those words. Thank you, Parvati… and… I apologize for my outburst earlier."

Parvati only giggled, making Medusa stare at her in surprise as she waved it off. "You were only acting on your feelings, Medusa. That's something I could never be upset about… love is a powerful and nurturing emotion that brings out the best in people. If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me."

"You already did…" Medusa pointed with a tiny smile again, and Parvati giggled with a hint of embarrassment.

"Ah, I did… I'm sorry abo-… er…" Parvati blinked, and to the goddess' delight, the three of them giggled lightly. Medusa's gaze was nostalgic and warm, and Parvati could feel her heart swell fondly for the mighty servant before her. It whispered to her, and urged the goddess towards a hopeful bridge that may still stand over pristine waters. "I still wish to make it up to you however I can, Medusa… and maybe even become friends."

Medusa stared, but her tiny smile didn't fade. "…I'll admit. I'd like that... I just ask you not to mind if I call you Sakura by accident."

"Then please call me Sakura if it makes you feel more comfortable!" Parvati instantly replied with a gorgeous smile that made Medusa flinch in surprise. Every time she heard that name from the rider, her heart trickled with jumps of joy and nostalgic warmth; She may be Parvati, but if she could help Medusa feel happier, she was more than willing to be called by that cute name. "She means a lot to you, and I have borrowed her appearance. I'd be fine with it, Medusa! Please don't worry!"

With a growing silence, Medusa blinked with though as her small smile grew. "…I'll only allow it if you call me Rider in turn."

"As you wish, Rider," she replied courteously, and the two shared the first of many gentle smiles. Already, Parvati's heart filled with contentment that one of the hopeful meetings had reached safe harbor. She watched as the smiling Medusa glanced into the library as Hans' light grumbled echoed from a nearby bookshelf. Parvati giggled. "I guess he needs help?"

"Its Hans. He's always growling about something," Medusa offered just loudly enough to elicit more grumbles from the caster. They shared a chuckle as the rider stood up. "I should get back to helping them. I fear I've distracted you from your tour."

"Please don't worry, Medusa. This was much more important," Anishka nodded reassuringly with her own smile as she stood up with Parvati.

"Could we maybe meet up later today when you're less busy? Lunch or dinner perhaps?" Parvati quickly inquired.

Medusa presented another smile of appreciation. "I'm tied up for lunch, but dinner would work. I'd like that."

"Me too… There's so much I want to know about my host, and I'd like to get to know you better too! You were always a bit distant in her memories, but I think we can change that in this warm place!" Before Medusa could ask, Parvati had closed the distance and wrapped her in another hug. Anishka lightly giggled as the rider looked both uncomfortable and appreciative. Parvati released her quick embrace, but blinked curiously. "…Oh? You don't like hugs?"

"…I'm alright with hugs but… I apologize. Sakura didn't show affection so openly before," the rider explained. That was a fair point; Sakura was quite timid… but Parvati wasn't exactly Sakura. She could feel the lingering hesitation, but her divine being often walked past that in favor of generating bliss.

"Oh! But I do! I hope you don't mind," Parvati offered sheepishly with an apologetic glint in her sunny eyes. "Her memories tell me she always wanted to do it too!"

Medusa allowed herself yet another content smile, which was far more than she usually gave even in recent weeks. "I'll make sure there's a seat for you at dinner, Sakura."

"I'll be sure to find you!" she replied quickly, then glanced back to one of her new masters as the rider walked off. "Sorry about that, Annie."

"It's no trouble, Shri Parvati. I'm just glad everything worked out," she said earnestly as they began their walk towards the library entrance. "We're well over half way done with the tour too. We're making good progress."

Though her mind still swam in satisfaction after the reunion with Medusa, she remained hopeful and curious for what else lay ahead. Chaldea had a lot of surprising rooms, but it was the resident humans and servants she was quickly coming to enjoy. She'd yet to see her other Indian legends, but she was certain there would be others she'd be happy to greet. Bolstered by recent success, her heart swelled with anticipation for what was still to come.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was almost funny, really. Seeing Chaldea's expansions, both old and under construction, was one marvelous experience after the other. Anishka had saved the resort for just after the sneak peak of the mall, and it was worthy of being the crowning achievement; If you asked her, she thought Shiva would be absolutely amused by just what mankind did to Mount Meru, rather than upset. It even made it feel a little more mystical with its pseudo-reality.

Yet, as they walked down the boardwalk after touring the Tropicana forests and spas, the warm sun, caws of automata wildlife, and the ever-present sea breeze failed to hold her attention. As Parvati gazed to the outdoor cafeteria, her focus urged her to its shade. She'd fallen silent, and though Anishka fell curious, she merely followed after the entranced goddess quietly.

"I win again, Illya!" Kuro cried out from one of the tables as she presented her set of cards. Her damp hair hung down her very exposed back. Unlike her sister across from her, who was wrapped tightly in a white towel, she sat in a rather skimpy pink monokini.

"Good thing we're not betting anything…" Illyasviel sighed as Ruby laughed above her head. She dropped her random set of cards that were powerless before Kuro's two pairs. She still cracked a smile. "Another round? Berserker and the others aren't here yet."

At the table beside them, Kiritsugu and Irisviel were going over a bunch of travel brochures; The latter was far more animated, but the assassin's small smile proved he was also content. The mother almost glowed with her white one-piece with golden accents beside her husband, who'd gone for the plainest black tropical shirt with a matching set of swim trunks. The white-haired family's satisfied mirth echoed from the otherwise empty cabana, but it was the final member who drew her true curiosity.

Even if his loose hair was white, and his skin far tanner than Sakura's memories ever painted, Parvati knew she'd found someone special to her host. Wearing blue, nearly form-fitting board shorts with golden accents and a white tropical shirt, the servant in her sights whispered with slivers of familiarity. Even though his hair was white, the way it fell over his tanned forehead was so very reminiscent. This handsome man was no doubt important to Sakura, and she felt her heart skip a beat instinctively when he chuckled like winter bells when a gawking Kuro finally lost to Illyasviel.

That's when he finally glanced over towards them and froze. A small gasp escaped his lips, drew the attention of his family, and made Parvati come to a stop. Though uncertain and curious, she presented a small smile as the others turned to look. With a small wave as Anishka stood beside her, she smashed the silence before it could grow. "Hello! I'm sorry if I'm mistaken but… Would you be Shirou Emiya?"

"…Sakura…" Emiya finally voiced through his shock, which made his family's gazes snap back towards him; Parvati's guess was confirmed. Irisviel's eyes quickly lit up like a candle, and the mother shot to her feet to gaze curiously at the smiling goddess. Emiya walked towards them, all while Irisviel's eyes flared with excitement. They were contrasted by the tall archer, whose hopeful stare filled with caution and wariness. "…You're…? You're a pseudo-servant, aren't you?"

With an apologetic smile, the Hindu goddess offered a small bow and nod. "Yes… I'm sorry if it's not what you were hoping for, but I am the Goddess Parvati, and Sakura Matou is my host."

"Another goddess knows Oni-chan…" Illya mumbled out with surprise and some exasperation, but Kuro held back her amused laughter.

Their mother, on the other hand, was gleaming. "Oh~! So this is the little junior you told me about!"

"Not quite, Iri. But as close as we may gets, it seems," Kiritsugu reminded, but his wife didn't seem to listen.

Emiya returned a small smile and now, however. "…Yes, Okaa-san. Even if she's a pseudo-servant, she's Sakura without a doubt in my mind."

As he turned back with a disappointed but nostalgic stare, Parvati couldn't help but feel sad. Like Medusa, it was clear this important man would have appreciated the true young woman, but fate spun otherwise. As her heart mourned the tragedy within, her nurturing determination urged her to immediate action. She wasn't truly his Sakura, and he didn't seem to be the Shirou Emiya her host remembered, but that certainly wasn't going to stop her.

As Emiya held his hand out to greet her, Parvati surprised him by stepping in and giving him a warm hug. He froze instantly, and the goddess could only giggle; Sakura didn't embrace the confidence to pursue her hopes and dreams in most of her memories, so Parvati was going to make up for that tenfold. Even if Sakura couldn't witness all this herself, she was going to set things right with those important to her host. She giggled again as Emiya stuttered. "S-Saku… I mean-"

"Oh, it's fine~! You can call me Sakura. Medusa is already doing just that!" the goddess reassured as she broke the hug to stare up at the handsome man. "Is that alright with you… Emiya-Senpai?"

That word flew from her lips with such ease, she knew she was going to wind up using it for him regardless. Like calling Medusa Rider, it just felt perfectly natural, and even made her heart jump with bits of joy; This man before her, who Sakura secretly loved more than herself, was destined to be an important part of her new existence too. She felt her heart instinctively skip a beat again when his lips slowly tugged into a serene smile.

"…If it's alright with you, Sakura," he finally chuckled lightly, and she was suddenly surrounded by a field of flowers; Everything felt like it would be alright.

"Oh, so Sakura it is! Or would you prefer the rest of us call you Parvati?" Irisviel asked as she skipped over, then gave a friendly motion for Anishka to join them.

As the master closed the final few steps to join them, Parvati smiled and nodded. "I don't mind either. It feels warm to be called Sakura by Senpai's family… I'm sure my host would have loved it too. But… I don't recall ever meeting you, miss…?"

"Oh how rude of me… I'm Irisviel von Einzbern! Shirou's our adopted son." She instantly turned around to call the others, but the two girls and the father had already come around to join them. "Oh good, they're all here~! This is our family we never got to have! This is my husband Kiritsugu, and my wonderful bundles of joy, Illyasviel and Chloe!"

"Just call me Kuro! Everyone does!" Kuro winked towards the goddess, and Sakura bowed to her in response. "Ah sheesh… You look just as kind as Oni-chan said!"

"Oh? He talks about my host kindly?" she asked curiously, and Emiya scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. The girls giggled, and even Anishka joined in as Kiritsugu patted him on the back. She smiled. "I'm glad! My host's feelings for you don't lie. You were very important to Saku… er, me. It makes me glad to hear that."

It would take some time, but she'd get used to addressing her host as herself. She glanced to Emiya, whose smile faltered ever so slightly with hints of solemn regret. Almost instantly, her heart beat with concern for what she knew was coming. It was a feeling of nostalgic despair and loss Sakura had felt every time she saw her old flame with someone beautiful. Nevertheless, though it stung, Parvati's own feelings steeled her with perfect ease.

"Sakura… I know how you've felt about me-"

"You've got a lover already, don't you, Senpai?" She'd said it with such calmness and hints of satisfaction that Emiya froze entirely. Irisviel and Illyasviel no longer glanced between them with worry, but Kuro leaned in curiously as the goddess giggled. "I figured as much~… You were surrounded by women in our war... but please don't feel bad. I'm satisfied just being around you again. That's always been more than Sakura ever thought she deserved… you've always made me very happy just being there, Senpai."

She was going to have to work on addressing herself and Sakura better, but she wasn't doing too bad for her day-one tries. At the very least, she's able to convey exactly what her heart acknowledges; Though she'd always pine for him, it was enough just to love a person. For Parvati, the reciprocation never mattered. It was just the fact she was able to help and care for those she loved that brought her overwhelming happiness. It was an ideal matched by Sakura's own feelings, but not to such a divine extent.

Thankfully, Kuro also seemed game to lift the mood… but in her own way. She winked teasingly and whispered. "No matter the timeline, Oni-chan is always quite the ladies man~… How scandalous."

"Kuro!" Illyasviel reprimanded lightly as their mother and father tossed Emiya a playfully scrutinizing gaze.

To Parvati's satisfaction, despite the commotion, Emiya's smile grew relieved. "…I see. If you're fine with it, I'd very much love to have you in my life again. The kitchen team could always use another master."

"Ah, yes please! Annie said that you've lost a few cooks," Parvati gestured to their master, who waved quietly with a smile. "I'd love to help out in the kitchen! I've never gotten to cook much as a goddess, but all the memories Sakura has…! Oh! When can I start?"

"Tomorrow if you can't sit still long enough. I'd prefer if you relaxed on your first day here," Emiya assured with a small chuckle. Her eagerness brightened the expressions around her, and she quietly understood how quickly the ice was melting to reveal new, warm company. Minutes flew by in comfortable conversation, and the topics shifted and spun wildly in that time. Before long, one of the awaited playmates arrived to get the daughters' attention.

As Sakura watched Kuro and Illyasviel carried off by Heracles, she couldn't help but smile. The once unnervingly powerful berserker she encountered earlier looked very amusing in an oversize Hawaiian shirt and white swim trunks. Coupled with large sunglasses and a bunch of boogie boards, the faintly smiling powerhouse, at this moment, was more akin to a bastion of companionship than the mighty hero of legend. His arrival also ensured Anishka and Kiritsugu were stolen away by Irisviel so she could get another curious travel opinion.

It left Emiya and Parvati standing alone on the boardwalk beside the outdoor cabana… Distant enough she could ask the real, last question that bothered her. Emiya picked up her uncertainty easily, and met her gaze with firm reassurance. She spoke. "Senpai… About Ishtar…"

"I presume Anishka told you her host's identity?"

She nodded slowly as her heart pounded against her chest. "Rin Tohsaka… Sakura's true sister."

"She's returning this afternoon with the rest of the Urukians," Emiya offered immediately, rather than beat around the bush. "If you wish to meet with her, I can support you… I know this won't be easy."

That could be a massive understatement, but she was going to do everything in her power to ensure it actually was. Of the three she felt the urge to meet, Ishtar was likely going to be the hardest. She wasn't certain how she would react given who was in control. That goddess wasn't known as a friendly one… but Anishka did say her personality was calmer due to her host; It was a bit surprising considering how Rin could often get. Even so, it was a reunion that should happen sooner rather than later…

…and as a goddess of love and nurturing, she wanted to mend that wound as fast as possible.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Time sailed by in wonderful conversation with Emiya and his parents. While she hadn't gotten to learn about his sisters as much since they had a swim-date with their other friends, she found she had more than enough new company and friendly faces to meet. Arash, Mata Hari, Atalanta, a familiar Jaguarman, and others soon joined their conversation while the kids played. Before she knew it, Friday's lunch had arrived, and she was surrounded by even more eager faces ready to meet 'the sweet Indian goddess.'

She'd become so popular so fast, it was hard just making her way to the barbeque line, but she was more than happy to wait. "I'd love to get to know you two better when you return from your trip! We can even speak your language if it's more comfortable since Sakura is Japanese."

"Ah, that's very golden of you! But English is fine too!" Kintoki chuckled as he kept his hands perched on his hips. Like Fuuma beside him, he was dressed in a black business suit as per Vigil request; The Angel the Babylonians were returning on would be their vacation taxi. "It's just great to have such a friendly face around! Usually it takes others time to warm up to the place! Right, Fuuma?"

"It took me a bit to get used to the craziness," the ninja beside him nodded. "Although you have more to accept with all the construction."

"This place feels like a small town," Parvati giggled as Kintoki checked his watch. "Ah, I'm sorry! We got carried away talking! You two should enjoy your lunch before you depart!"

"She's right, Kintoki-Senpai. We should eat quickly before Raikou-san and Shuten-san get here," Fuuma agreed completely, but made the tall blonde scratch his head with exasperation and sigh. "They're still changing, so we have some time before their next spat!"

"I wish they'd just get along…" Kintoki mumbled dejectedly, but offered a kind smile back to Parvati. "Enjoy your lunch! And we'll have golden conversations when we come home!"

"Have a safe trip!" Parvati bid kindly, and giggled lightly as Kintoki waved while Fuuma bowed.

Between the friendly berserker and the respectful Fuuma, the other Japanese servants seemed like an interesting bunch; A shame she'd only meet the other half properly when they returned from vacation. Thanks to her host, she felt a little kinship with them, and was more than willing to spend time at the beautiful Shrine once she got settled…

Oh! But first, before another group stopped her, she wanted to see the types of food she would be helping with! Her specialty may be Indian and Japanese cuisine, but she was more than eager to learn more to increase her palette. She was also a bit hungry with all the delicious aromas seducing the air.

Parvati ducked briefly as one of the amusing automata flew overhead, but her eyes glittered as she recognized the vibrant coloring of a stork-billed kingfisher. They were always a lovely little bird to watch in the wilds of India, but to see a mimicry flying about in Chaldea made this place feel a little more like home. She slowed her pace gently to watch it eye some of the food from its wooden perch on a support beam, only to be joined by a mate seconds later.

As she reached the line, a voice cried out over the many sounds of mirth that filled the cabana. "Goddess Parvati!? Has anyone seen the new Indian legend!?"

She turned curiously at the excited tone with a tiny smile. Finally, after the three hours of being here, it appeared time to meet the other Indian legends. They'd been in some sort of secret, long meeting while Anishka gave her a tour, and though she wanted to meet them sooner, they had all the time in the world. She even made sure Anishka kept their identities a secret so meeting them would be a fun little surprise!

…At least until another voice called out with a happy giggle. "Calm down, Rama! Parvati isn't going anywhere."

"…Rama…" the goddess mumbled under her breath as her ever-flowing mirth was finally marred by the first tints of what lay beneath. She was a deity who presented love, friendliness, and acceptance to all she encountered, but host or not, she too had her own reservations and frustrations. Like a jagged rock that protruded from a beautiful wide river, light irritation jutted from her heart where the lingering grudges rested.

However, she was a divine of beauty, grace, and a soothing presence; They did a number on her frustration's appearance. To the growing curiosity and amusement of others nearby, they stared at the face of the scorned Indian Goddess… which was presented more like a cute pout at best. Even if wronged and humiliated, this was the most that could ever appear, as her frown, pursed lips, and shaking fists made her stand like a wronged teenager. Even the grudges that welled beneath felt more like a burning itch than a true controlling force.

It was this adorable yet offended expression that Rama and Sita finally gazed upon as they appeared from a parting group of mingling servants, hand in hand. If she wasn't feeling scorned, she would have thought they looked unbelievably cute in their matching attire. A white blouse with hair ribbons for a white tropical shirt, and a red ruffle skirt for a red pair of board shorts made them look perfectly as one; The matching sandals helped, along with their now confused expressions.

"…Um… Are you okay, Parvati…?" Sita asked first as Arjuna and Karna tried to move through the once-more closed gap in the crowded cafeteria. Some conversations slowly began to simmer while others pointed towards the cutely pouting goddess.

Arjuna and Karna's heads finally appeared through the crowd as Rama bowed lightly, then presented a smile. "We're sorry we took so long to meet you! It was very disres-"

He fell silent as her brow furrowed more, and her hand jutted out like a vengeful spear towards Rama.  **"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND!"**

No one had ever seen the outdoor cafeteria fall so deathly silent so fast before. As all eyes swiveled to Rama, a few seconds flew by in the sudden vacuum of space. Even the robots helping to serve food had frozen completely to stare. The silence was first broken not by an argument, but by Karna's rare but genuinely mirth-filled laughter. Arjuna stared at him incredulously as it grew into a deadly contagion that swept through the cafeteria.

Blackbeard finally called out from the back with laughter, " **Rama**  did  _ **what!?"**_

" **JUICY DETAILS PLEASE!"**  Osakabehime called out from somewhere else, and anyone nearby heard Kiyohime and Tamamo groan.

"Is that going on Thronebook?" another employee called out as Rama shook with embarrassment.

As a few more chuckles and wolfish whistles ran out, his cheeks quickly heated up bright red. He stared to Sita with growing despair and apology, but his wife only hid her amused giggle with one hand as she squeezed Rama's hand reassuringly with the other. He finally turned back to the still pouting Parvati and dropped to the ground in an apologetic bow. Laughter and whistles only echoed more as he dipped his head repeatedly. "Parvati! I didn't do it! You know I didn't-!"

" **I know what you did, Vishnu, don't even try hiding it from me!"** she yelled and pouted. Between her loving aura and how cute she looked stomping a foot lightly in aggravation, the only tension that formed was on the cheeks of those who were laughing too hard.  **"You slept with Shiva! You wronged me!"**

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, but it was another avatar! That wasn't me! Please don't pin this on me!" Rama groveled on the ground as a giggling Sita knelt down to gently rub his back. His pleading eyes shot to her.  **"Sita, my love! I'd never betray you! Never! Never, never, never-!"**

"I know~…" Sita merely hummed. Her giggle fit grew as Parvati puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms; She was succeeding in being the cutest angered goddess to date. Sita smiled to her, "Parvati… Aren't you being a bit unfair to Rama? You know he's not the real culprit."

Truthfully, it wasn't him… but she couldn't help but feel the rare impulse to bent frustration. Rama was an avatar of Vishnu, and she was an avatar of Shakti. In that other time, Vishnu's incarnation Mohini had been a seductress who enticed her beloved into sleeping with her. As another form of Vishnu, she couldn't help but feel a bit peeved and humiliated by him, yet that's all it would ever grow to; Any true anger didn't surface from this. She was far too kind and loving as a goddess, but she was at least adamant to finally air her dissatisfaction.

Did she feel bad? Of course she did… being mean in any way automatically flooded her with guilt and apology. As quickly as the sudden storm of frustration had come, the clouds were already slowly parting. With a sigh, and a now diminished little pout, she let out a small persistent hum of lingering irritation. "…I know… but it was really disrespectful of Mohini to do that! And I've been holding onto that for too long!"

"Made for one hell of an icebreaker! Welcome to Chaldea!" Beowulf commented casually from somewhere in the outdoor cafeteria, and more chuckles raced through. Even Parvati found herself giggling lightly, though her brows remained a touch tense. Quietly, she abandoned her place in the line to walk over to the divine couple. As Rama stood and Sita helped dust some sand off his knees, they met eyes with her.

Finally, with another sigh and bow, she presented a tiny smile. "I'm sorry about that, it was a sudden compulsion I had to let out of my system… Let's try this again? …Hello, Rama! Sita! I'm Parvati, and I'm honored to meet fellow Hindu divines! Oh! But I didn't think you two would be this cute!"

Her smile was matched by theirs as she leaned in and brought Sita into a hug first. She then reached over to add Rama with her other arm, but paused to give a playful warning through stern eyes. "…But don't even think about lay-"

"I'm not going to sleep with your husband!" Rama reassured quickly, and even more laughed at the sheer absurdity of the statement. Though she now understood how her anger would form if given the chance, she was glad how thoroughly suppressed and subdued it was. Even if the act was honestly a bit incredulous, the angriest she'd been was but a light breeze compared to the gale of most. She was too kind for anything truly malicious.

Especially not to fellow Indian legends, or the many heroes here she was more than happy to get to know. She glanced up to the other two legends, but saw Arjuna, with Anishka nearby, still trying to make their way past the last human obstacles. Karna had come up though, and he looked relaxed in a black tropical shirt with sun patterns all over it. As she tried to guess who the pale-skinned powerful man was, he kept one hand in the pocket of his gold board shorts, raised the other, and greeted her. "Heyo Chal-deluxe!"

Laughter erupted from those nearby again; Anishka, who cleared the crowd, stopped to stare at Karna while Rama and Sita chuckled. Parvati blinked, but smiled. "…Excuse me?"

"It's a greeting we designed recently to make new servants feel more welcome. Heyo Chal-deluxe!" Karna stated again with a small nod.

"…I think Gabby meant that post as a joke, Karna," Rama suggested, even as some others echoed it around them; It was spreading fast.

This wasn't how she thought her meeting with her fellow legends would go, but truthfully? She loved this first impression much better.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

She wasn't too sure what kept her attention more at lunch: Rama and Sita being so in love and all over each other, or Arjuna and Karna being surprisingly civil. Truly, Chaldea was a strange place, but she welcomed the warmth. All the reservations she had about so many heroes had been washed clean like hands beneath a faucet, yet only one more remained true. Still, with a steeled and determined heart, Parvati was adamant on ensuring this was addressed sooner, rather than later.

That didn't mean her heart wasn't beating fast as she waited in the comfort of her new room. Still fresh with the refined smell of the deodar wood walls. Her small furnishings and bed were quaint, but she was truthfully excited about getting to decorate her very own space for once; Poor Sakura didn't have that luxury in most of her memories, so she was going to make up for it here. Choosing everything from the bed to the walls and little bits of home would be a fun little hobby!

Content that she was keeping herself levelled on a plateau of excitement and worry, she gazed around her otherwise bare room while making subtle plans. Even with the sound muffling within the walls, she could still hear the distant sounds of construction expanding the Residential District even more; She likely wouldn't hear their approach. She was just glad Emiya was going to be nearby to help facilitate if necessary.

" _Sakura… We're nearly to your room. Are you ready?"_ Speak of the kind man in question.

" _Yes, Senpai… You can wait by the door if you wish,"_  she reassured telepathically as she breathed calmly to steady her worried heart.  _"I'll be fine. This tragedy must not be allowed to grow here."_

Parvati was adamant. The tears and heartbroken memories of a poor, abandoned girl cried out to her, and the goddess would not dare turn her eyes away. Crushed moments of watching a former sister from afar must never be allowed again. Whether Ishtar wanted to for her host or not was irrelevant: Parvati was determined. This would be discussed now, rather than later, in proper privacy for two deities. Her only concern was just how negotiable Ishtar truly was.

She would get her answer as she felt the faint but powerful presence approach. Like it felt similarly for Sakura in so many memories, her presence sucked attention like a black hole. She could only focus on the mighty aura of elegant dignity that permeated through the door, yet her calm eyes merely stared as the knock came. Though she held firm, she couldn't help but feel her body tingle at the call of the awfully familiar voice. "…Parvati? You've called for this goddess?"

"Yes… The door is unlocked. Please feel free to enter," she answered firmly, even as her heartbeat grew erratic again.

When the door slid open, Parvati's heart mourned and skipped a beat. Ishtar floating in, looking like she was cut perfectly from her mental scrapbook. Her crimson eyes, which widened barely in shock, betrayed nothing afterward; Any mounting tension, if there was any, could not be discerned beneath the red, knitted turtleneck sweater or her white yoga pants. She felt like Rin, yet the mighty presence of the goddess reminded the sheer difference… or did it? Rin was always mighty and wonderful in Sakura's envious, longing heart.

Emiya nodded from the doorway, and the door slid shut. The two turned to look for a brief moment, before their eyes landed on each other once more. Even if she was calm and controlled, Parvati felt the subtle influence of her host's personality making her twiddle her fingers in her lap. Though Ishtar floated clearly like a bright star, Parvati wondered if she felt just as uncomfortable behind that ever elegant and mighty skin.

"Thank you for coming, Goddess Ishtar," Parvati bowed gently as she presented her first disarming smile. "I'm sorry to bring you into something serious so soon after your vacation, but… I did not wish to wait. I'm sure you understand what this meeting is about."

Ishtar nodded slowly, then spoke with the refined elegant voice that rang so loud in mind. "I always wondered if I'd get to see my host's sister for myself someday…"

"Then the time has merely come," the Indian goddess replied as she patted the bed next to her. "If I may request, can you sit beside me?"

"…This goddess can permit that," Ishtar obliged, and Parvati got her first taste of the other deity's proud demeanor. She was expecting differences, just like Ishtar likely was, but it still came as a solemn whisper to a grieving heart; This was sadly not the true heartwarming reunion it should have been, but that was not going to deter Parvati. This must be done.

As Ishtar took her seat beside the other goddess, their eyes faced forward in mutual uncertainty for but a blink. Parvati finally turned to her. "…You look just like her. The sister my host cried over for so many years…"

That quickly struck a chord with the other goddess. Parvati watched her eyes wince slightly, and she turned a guarded expression to her. "…And you look just like Sakura, yet you're not. We're both deities in our own rights, with the sisters as our blessed hosts."

"Their family must have been truly special for the throne to choose both of them…" Parvati offered with a small giggle to lighten the tension. To her relief, Ishtar cracked the tiniest hints of a smile; The rowdy goddess really had seemed to mellow, she hoped. "Emiya-Senpai too… and his family."

"Then you've been acquainted with them already?"

"After my tour. It was a fun few hours," Parvati nodded and gazed to Ishtar again. "My only remaining wish lies with you."

"…I see… It was only a matter of time, huh…?"

"Yes. But this is something I want to address now, rather than wait… Rin and Sakura often danced around this too much for my heart to accept… So I wish to get right to the point. I hope you don't mind, Goddess Ishtar."

The other goddess remained silent, but nodded in acceptance. As Emiya informed Parvati, the Mesopotamian goddess knew this day may come, but she was truthfully a bit uncertain. The feelings Rin stirred within her made her hesitant, and she wasn't certain if she'd approach; That's why Parvati decided for her. She requested they meet as two goddesses, but both of them knew what this was truly about. The question was, would this go as smoothly as she hoped after hearing her consolidation with Emiya and Arturia.

She wasn't going to wait longer to heal the aching sore. "Ishtar… Though we come from different regions, we share much in common. We're both goddesses of love and fertility, and our hosts share a kinship that has been unrightfully ruined by tragedy. As an incarnation of the beloved Shakti, I cannot allow this to take root here… Not when there's so much beautiful promise between our two entwined souls!"

Ishtar stared at her with eyes that grew softer by the second. Subconsciously, her lips whispered her own heart's cry into the air. "…Sakura…"

That convinced Parvati more than anything else as her resolve ushered her forward. "…I loved hearing you say that name, Tohsaka-Sen… No, I'm sorry! … _Nee-san!_  I want to hear you say my name more often again, just like we had shared so many times in the past! I want to form that beautiful bond that could have been, and to relive those glimpses of happiness when we did! Please… accept this other goddess' request! Fate has united us, so let's answer the cries of our hosts and be sisters again!"

She went straight for the point. There's been enough beating around the bush in the past; The tragedy would end today, of that, Parvati was certain. Any doubt that it wouldn't, or would end terribly, deteriorated into nothing with the slowing beat of her worried heart. There was no need to fear anymore. Though the heart of her host was timid and self-depreciating, the most beautiful part merged flawlessly with her divinity: The sheer resolve to do whatever it took to make those important to her smile.

And it worked. Immaculately.

"…Geeeez… Sakura was never this forward…!  **Never!"**  Ishtar complained lightly, but the tiny smile and glistening eyes said enough. They made Parvati's own eyes moisten with the growing satisfaction born from the lovely, beautiful cries of her host's merged heart. True to form, Parvati followed her impulse, and wrapped Ishtar in a light hug. Her heart only sang more as the other goddess returned the gesture. "…I… This goddess can accept this…! This goddess wants it too, Sakura!"

"Don't cry, Nee-san. It doesn't look good on you…!" Parvati soothed as she rubbed her back, even as her own tears raced down her cheeks to soak into her hair and sweater; Ishtar's happiness leaked onto her own shoulder. Their breaths hitched, but the smiles they shared were incomparable. Their arms lay clasped to each other as if they would slip away like fleeting dreams, yet there was no worry. It was a dream, alright, but a now grasped one her heart so desperately yearned for.

She wasn't sure how long they just stayed there, holding each other like their host's merged hearts often wished. When they finally did break, Ishtar quickly wiped the tears from her face, then did the same for Parvati's. The Indian goddess giggled at the affectionate action, which swept onto Ishtar's own lips like a delivered gift. Flawless ruby stared into the most beautiful violet as Parvati reached out and gently held Ishtar's hand.

As her own fingers squeezed around it, Ishtar smiled a little brighter. "Finally… I have a sister I can get along with."

Parvati blinked, then remembered the legends. "Ah… That's right. Ereshkigal is in Chaldea too?"

"Unfortunately…" Ishtar grumbled as she amusingly looked away. "She's practically in league with Gilgamesh and Enkidu… They pick on me so easily…"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Parvati whispered as she presented a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her new sister's hand. "…I could speak to her for you? As one goddess to… Oh… Wait, if we've both agreed to be sisters, then would that mean…?"

To Parvati's surprise, Ishtar's eyes widened with horror, and she quickly wrapped her arms around her new little sister again… albeit a bit rougher. "Wha…? Nee-san!?"

" **No! She's not taking you away from me!"**  the Mesopotamian goddess almost seemed to yell in a panic. Parvati only blinked in confusion while her face remained buried in Ishtar's bosom.  **"This goddess won't let you fall to her charm! Never! Never, never! That damn goddess won't take you away from me after I got you back!"**

The door slid open, and Emiya peaked his head inside curiously. "…Is everything alri-?"

" **This doesn't have to do with you, Emiya-kun!"**  Ishtar quickly reprimanded. Though he'd been smiling at the sight, the other archer quickly winced in surprise, popped back out of sight, and let the door close. As Ishtar seemingly fell a little less paranoid and suddenly possessive, Parvati couldn't help but giggle in her warm embrace. This wasn't quite the elegant Rin Tohsaka her memories recalled, but it was certainly amusing… and even a bit endearing. Her giggles soon swept through Ishtar too.

With the final piece in place, Parvati fell wholly satisfied.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Parvati couldn't have hoped for a better afternoon. Though she had barely a few minutes of personal time since arriving, she cherished every moment of it. There were so many smiling faces and a reunited sister who wished to get to know the friendly and caring goddess, and she was more than happy to return the enthusiasm. Nevertheless, everyone could use a tiny break for themselves. With that task in mind, she'd parted with Ishtar so she could finally sort out her own home comforts, but outside her rather sparse room.

Salon de Marie would do nicely for a tranquil mind. As lovely as the window couches were, she found it was just a little too bright for her liking, and the distant range was obscured by the thick blizzard's curtain. She'd wandered over to a set of couches that flanked the Ballroom floor, and she found it far cozier than she expected. It would certainly make going through the magazines that much more enjoyable, like a queen enjoying leisure in her grand palace.

While humming a quiet, traditional tune, she placed the few magazines from her room onto the glass table, then smoothed her elegant battle dress. Gingerly, she picked up the first one which showcased the Clothing Department's available clothing designs. She wasn't going to ask for more than two special orders when they did reopen as the Stitch Witches; There was lovely charm in simplicity. She may go a little crazy with the furniture though.

In a moment, she was lost in her gentle hums as she browsed through her magazine. Minutes were lost on every page as Mozart finally started to practice a new piece. Marie and Mata Hari's happy voices echoed from the distance, but they did little to distract her from solitary bliss; As much as Sakura dreaded it in memory, Parvati was adamant to bury those dark experiences with as many happier ones as she could.

The only times her trance broke was when D'Eon brought her some iced water and Whiskers came over to be petted. That changed with the careful approach of a master, but she already grew accustomed to the reverent presence. Her smile grew a little brighter as she gazed up and over to Anishka, who looked absolutely stunning in her aquamarine two-step sari. Accented with gentle silvers, the traditional dress quickly attracted the goddess attention as her eyes glittered with glee.

From her first impression with happy tears to her cute little stutters of respect, Anishka had made a firm impression as her master. Gabrielle was lively, and Gudao had his own diligent charm, but a worshiper was a breath of fresh air. She was more than eager to learn more about the lovely master; So much for her personal time, but no harm done! If anything, she wanted to see if she was always exceptionally respectful, or if she was a bit troubled, since she often waited silently as she talked with others.

Anishka smiled brighter as Parvati placed her magazine on the glass coffee table to clap lightly. "Annie, you look like a goddess! Did you get the sari here?"

"It's one of my dresses from home. Babuji bought it for me."

"Awww… I was hoping to get one too…" Parvati lamented very lightly as she giggled. She then quickly scooched over on the couch when she saw the master just standing there politely. "You should never need to ask, Annie! Please feel free to join me!"

Anishka giggled lightly, then bowed graciously as she took a seat. "Sorry, Shri Parvati… I came over to see if you wished for company. You were alone."

"Alone, finally~…" the goddess merely giggled. "It's been one meeting after another, but they were all enjoyable. There's so many kind souls in Chaldea!"

"I'm glad your arrival has been smooth," the master noted with a tiny smile, but Parvati glanced at her expression quietly. She could see the weariness still present and just barely hidden beneath. "Usually when a servant arrives, us masters are worried for the worst… but I was really happy when you told me about your meetings. I've never seen someone so determined to smooth everything so quickly, and on their first day but… I should have believed you could do so, Shri Parvati."

"Mhmm… My host has seen enough hardship, and I wish for only the prettiest flowers to bloom for those important to me," Parvati replied calmly as she folded her hands in her lap, then turned to fully study Anishka for the first time. The master glanced back calmly with that respectful, almost timid smile with her own hands in her lap, but there was no hiding it from her. Parvati's expression filled with hints of worry. "I'm sorry if I seem nosy, but are you alright, Annie? You've been secretly troubled ever since I arrived."

The façade snapped like a twig. Anishka's smile nearly vanished, but she quickly hid it behind a veil of curiosity and confusion. "Yes, Shri Parvati. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Except she wasn't. It was apparent sad stress and even possibly anxiety flowed within her like a rushing creek. Parvati had seen the look more times than she could count whenever Sakura stared at herself in the mirror to practice her act. She could try all she wished to hide it, but Parvati understood the look of a troubled soul hiding behind a strong wall. However, the goddess didn't intend to do anything to send her spiraling into the ground from whatever troubled her.

She just wished to help in some way… to free the angelic little worshipper, who was quickly becoming a dear soul, from the problem that plagued her. "It's alright if you don't wish to tell me, Annie, but I'm one of your sacred gods. You find strength in us, so it's only proper that I may lend my ear or shoulder if you so desire. I only wish to help where I can."

Anishka fell silent as her composed smile fell slightly. Parvati watched as she decided whether or not to keep it secret; She no longer hid it though. From the conflict that gleamed in her onyx eyes, the goddess understood this was a far greater problem then she suspected if it troubled her to this extent. It also made her wonder how adept she was at keeping secrets.

After a seeming eternity of glancing around for anyone nearby and wondering, a saddened Anishka scooched a little closer. "…I… Promise you won't tell others, Shri Parvati?"

"Of course. Whatever you wish to tell me is for us alone." Parvati laid a hand on hers gently for extra reassurance.

"…Okay…" With one final breath out, and another paranoid gaze that fueled the goddess' curiosity, she looked to her. "…I've made a terrible mistake, but… but I didn't know what I should have done…! It's made Shri Rama and Shri Sita upset with me… and even Karna is…"

She fell quiet as she tried to find the words, but Parvati gently nodded. "Does this have to do with your relationship with Arjuna?"

Anishka didn't mouth a word, but she slowly nodded with mounting shame. Parvati had heard of it in passing… It was a sad little gossip that was going around that not all was well with the Indian legends once she started dating Arjuna. Though they stood together at times, she could tell they didn't feel together. He'd pass her an occasional glance, and she'd do the same, and sure they'd hug but, it felt distant to any who observed.

"I… I should've said no when he asked me out…" she whispered in shameful admittance. "…but I… I didn't know which way was better. I still don't know."

"You like him, but you don't like him in that way," Parvati quickly summarized; She was far too knowledgeable on the idea of unreciprocated feelings. Anishka nodded gently, with even more guilt than before, but Parvati understood. Anyone who'd seen this master around her revered legends would know instantly. "…You didn't want to offend him."

"…Yet I did anyway…! I made it worse!" she practically lamented through quiet breath, and Parvati watched the first glints form in her eyes. She frowned sadly. If only she'd arrived sooner to help guide her down the right path before this problem unfolded. "…Shri Parvati… Please… I needed to talk to someone about this… Someone looking from the outside… I don't know what to do. I can't decide what will hurt less in the end."

There was still much she didn't understand about this woman, but she wasn't going to judge. The young make mistakes, but all humans do. It was only natural that they struggled with an answer, since everyone did so in their own way. Unfortunately, Anishka seemed to be the kind to lock up and bury difficult personal decisions. Parvati had to be  _her_  will. "…You can't delay this anymore than you have. For both of your sakes, you should tell him quickly."

"…Shri Rama said the same thing…" she replied near-silently. It was low enough that Parvati picked up a set of approaching footsteps. "…I've failed all of them. This is all my fault. I let this get to where it is. I'm better than this! Shri Rama and Shri Sita said so, but look at the mess I made…! I thought I could…!"

Though Parvati tried to reassure her by squeezing her hand as the master's voice hitched, she turned to look towards the approaching servant. Anishka was too distraught to see or notice, but Parvati was quick to act. She reached out telepathically.  _"Annie. Arjuna is walking towards us."_

Her reaction speed was unnerving; Like lightning, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as her back straightened perfectly. A few controlled breaths later, the mask was suddenly back in place, but Parvati could only stare in surprise.  _'Why is she so used to hiding things…? It's more refined than even Sakura…'_

With a forged tiny smile that looked near perfectly natural, Anishka glanced back to Arjuna. The handsome, sharp-looking archer approached calmly in his suede navy jodhpuri and white slacks. Parvati could sense nothing wrong, but the gaze in his eyes had been shifting every time she gazed at them in the past day. After lunch, they seemed steeled yet resolved, and it made Anishka's smile falter slightly. "Arjuna… are you okay?"

"To be honest, Annie… No. I'm not," he answered calmly but directly as he stopped by them. He offered a tiny, apologetic nod to Parvati, before glancing back to their master, whose smile had quickly faded. "Do you mind if we talk in private for a moment? We can go to your room or mine."

Parvati could only watch as the careful façade was beginning to crack; She'd only been letting out her feeling barely a minute ago. "…Arjuna? Did something happen…?"

Anishka's effort to make it look like guessing faltered completely. Arjuna noticed instantly, and his stare grew as worried as Parvati's as Anishka visibly shook. "…I hope it's not anything bad or anything, right?"

Arjuna glanced to Parvati, then to Marie and her staff busying themselves farther away. His worried glance fell on her once more as she stared back. Her eyes were watering, and the light tremble in her lip softened the archer' look instantaneously. He turned to Parvati once more while he debated with himself. It was only when Anishka finally couldn't hold back a hitched breath that Arjuna finally sighed like a wounded animal… How very unlike the proud and regal archer she'd met.

"…I talked with Karna, Rama, and Sita. They told me everything…" Arjuna offered quietly, and those words broke the glass. "…Annie. Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"…Y-You know…!?" Anishka's first sobs rang out, and Parvati instinctively leapt into action. She wrapped her arms around the master as her first tears rained down her cheeks. Any control was gone as the next pained sob left her throat, and she swiftly drew the attention of the rest of the salon staff. This should have been in private, but now…!

Parvati was surprised, but relieved, when Rama, Sita, and Karna charged into the room to quickly reassure the others. They were but blurs in the distance, but their presence allowed her to focus on the wounded soul in her arms. She gently rubbed Anishka's back as Arjuna gently moved the coffee table aside so he could kneel before them. The master only buried her face in her hands in distressed guilt.

"…I'm s-sorry…!" she wailed through her sobs. "Arjuna…! I'm sorry…! I-I'm s-sorry…!"

All she could do was repeat those two words like a mantra as Parvati tried to soothe her. She shared a glance with Arjuna, but she nodded in reassurance. The gods watched down on humans, so this would be no different; She was merely a witness again. Quietly, she watched as Arjuna moved his hand to rest on Anishka's shoulder gently. As he rubbed soothingly, it aided Parvati's efforts.

She lost count of the minutes that passed before the master's endless apologies fell into a whisper. A stillness had fallen over the room as the others watched from afar, but did not approach. Only the occasionally shakes and gentle sobs from the distressed master rang low. After several calming breaths and a last hitched exhale, she finally dropped her hands to stare with puffy eyes. She fell startled upon seeing Arjuna's tiny, reassuring smile. "…Ar… Arjuna… I… you're… n-not mad…?"

"…I'm not angry with you, Annie. I'm more upset with myself than anything for not noticing sooner," he softly reassured as her hands sunk to her lap. Parvati placed her hand on one, as he placed his hand on the other. "Maybe at first I was… but that would have been wrong of me to hold onto it or bury it. How could I have dared to hold a grudge against the one who accepted me for all my perceived faults?"

Confused, Anishka could only stare with uncertainty. Though left out of the loop, Parvati was already enjoying what was happening: A better outcome than she even anticipated with what she knew. Arjuna gently rubbed her hand. "I'm… honestly glad you don't like me in that way. I was a little worried my fortune was at work again, but I'm glad I understand what troubles you now. For your sake, I wish to end our short relationship."

"…You're… y-you're not disappointed…?"

"I am, truthfully, just not in you. You're an inspiring and beautiful woman, but it's simply not to be. I'll be over it with time, fear not," Arjuna reassured with a calming smile. "Just know I accept you for who you really are, just as you've accepted me for who I really am. What they told me about your own self-perceived hidden darkness does nothing to change my opinion of you, Master. What it does do, is make me want to help you realize there's nothing wrong with what you've hidden within yourself, just as you've done for me."

Anishka sniffled again. Though confused with what Arjuna meant, Parvati concerned herself over their master. She found it was unnecessary. Though the tears reformed, the tiny hints of a small smile were on Anishka's lips… a real one, this time. A true one. It looked like a weight was slowly lifting from around her neck and shoulders as she whispered back. "…I see… thank y-you, Arjuna…"

"You're always welcome, Annie," the archer offered as he gently leaned in and hugged her too. It felt far less stiff and uncertain than the scarce few times Parvati had seen them do it, and it made the goddess smile. This was how it should be: A comforting hug and true, unhindered show of affection, regardless if feelings were returned or not. There was no greater driving force than love in all its many forms.

Though slow at first, she gently snaked her arms around both of them, and they found themselves a little tangled. Parvati was the first to giggle as Anishka tried to secure a better hold, and the master quietly succumbed to mirth too. Even Arjuna let out a tiny chuckle as the room seemed to brighten again. As they slowly untangled, Parvati glanced back and saw the rest of the Indian legends approaching. Anishka slowly wiped at her teary eyes, but they smiled for the growing relief that danced on her lips.

Rama and Sita quickly enveloped her in a hug, and Parvati giggled and scooched away to give them more room. Karna glanced to Arjuna with a tiny smile. "All is well?"

"All is well," Arjuna nodded back calmly.

"But we need to make sure it doesn't happen again!" Rama quickly stated as he broke from his hug. Though Sita gently hugged Anishka from one side, while Parvati scooched in for comfort at her other, Rama stood up to place his hands akimbo. Anishka looked down with renewing shame, but the saber only stared in mild disappointment that was crushed beneath his concern. "…I told you, Annie. You can't keep hiding who you are forever. Everything will be better if you just told everyone already."

"Rama… We already agreed she needs to feel comfortable before she reveals it to everyone," Sita reminded quietly, but Rama sighed with dissatisfaction. Sita glanced to Parvati, and she merely nodded in understanding; She was wise, so the dots were easy to connect to a fairly safe guess.

"If I may… Shri Sita… Shri Rama is right, and I'm ashamed for letting it get to this point…" Anishka admitted with a firmer voice. As she took deep breaths, Rama's eyes suddenly sparkled with growing hope. Even Karna managed a content smile as she looked up and glanced to her former boyfriend. "Arjuna… I'm sorry I let it come to that… but thank you for forgiving me for my offense. I won't let it happen again… not to anyone. I'll… I'll finally try to be honest about myself, just as you have. I always looked up to you for that."

"And we'll be here to support you all the way," Arjuna replied with a tiny smile.

"Just take your time with it, Annie. There's no need to tell everyone all at once. Do what you're comfortable with," Sita reassured with a comforting smile. "Baby steps! One at a time will be easier!"

"You can practice on me. I haven't been told yet~…" Parvati hummed innocently with a calming smile that could placate demons. Anishka looked at her, fiddled gently with her hands in her lap, and smiled gently. She considered it for only a mere moment, but then nodded in thanks. Regardless if she knew or not, she was just happy to help in any way like the kind and nurturing goddess she was; What better than to help the respectful master who summoned her to this wonderful place?

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"You're looking especially happy tonight."

"And you're looking especially beautiful, Rider!"

Caught completely off guard by the sudden compliment, Medusa blushed an adorable shade of light pink as she subconsciously pushed her glasses up with a finger. She sat beside the goddess in a form-fitting, off-shoulder black sheath dress that emphasized her curves as much as her battle dress; Parvati had no question why she was still rated number one hottest woman in Chaldea, even with the hard competition.

Around them, the salon was lively with pre-dinner conversation, but Parvati could only smile in amusement at the rather nervous looking Medusa. "Are you really that worried introducing me to your sisters?"

"…Yes, truthfully. I'm… scared they may not like you." It was amusing to see, and even a bit funny to acknowledge there was one last little trial for her arrival. With so many memories of Medusa doting on Sakura, the tables have turned. It was her time to reassure her too, though, as a weaker goddess, she was probably going to rely on Medusa and her other allies in battle again.

"I'm sure you worry for naught," she smiled reassuringly, but her there was no extra time to ease her concerns. She blinked as two perfectly matched twins came waltzing towards them in strapless frilly dresses that nearly touched the floor; They kind of looked like adorable tiered cakes. As they gazed perfectly towards them, Parvati couldn't help but smile brighter. "Aww. I didn't think they'd be perfect twins!"

"So… You're the Sakura that Medusa has been so fond of," the pair noted together as they scooched into the booth seating across from them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Goddesses Stheno and Euryale. My host always wondered what Medusa's sisters would be like, but now I have an answer for her. I'm sorry you couldn't meet the true Sakura, but I still wish to be a part of your younger sister's life, and maybe yours too."

Medusa smiled lightly as a robot swiftly hovered over to place down a basket of garlic bread, but her sisters' eyes never ceased their scrutiny. Nonetheless, Parvati's calm smile remained as she faced them happily. Medusa grew with nervousness before the twins finally glanced to each other… then nodded: She passed the final trial.

They spoke together, "You're respectful… and pretty cute. Not as cute as me, mind you, but I can see why Medusa would want to protect you so dearly."

With a sigh of relief, Medusa's tension finally fell, and the three goddesses giggled. Stheno eyed her slyly, "We've seen the craft coins with her face countless times, Medusa."

"You worried over nothing… as usual…" Euryale commented, but then smiled lightly. "But it was cute. I want to see that more often."

"What were you worried about them not liking…?" Parvati asked curiously with a finger to her mouth.

"…We're… bigger… in more ways than one," Medusa answered discreetly. "My sisters don't find it cute or attractive…"

"Parvati is more acceptable. She's at least shorter than you and that other goddess…" the twins answered together, and Parvati tilted her head curiously.

Medusa quickly supplied. "Remember when I told you we have another tablemate who joins us-"

" **WOW!**  Happy day! You're sitting with us Parvati!?" On cue, Quetzalcoatl flipped well over the table in a sundress; She clearly didn't care who saw what. The dress' many vibrant colors painted a blurry rainbow over the table before she landed, making Stheno and Euryale's eyes twitch. Medusa merely stared with an amused yet exasperated smile as the tall rider quickly brought Parvati into a hug. She rocked them excitedly, "Yay! Our table of divines grows!"

"Hi again, Quetz!" the Indian goddess couldn't help but giggle and hug back. The excitable rider had been a barrel of joy to meet, and she couldn't help but enjoy her sunny presence. As they giggled, they broke apart, but the taller rider gazed at the youngest Gorgon curiously. Parvati quickly looked before Medusa could completely hide her jealous glance. As she stared at Parvati with a new light blush, she smiled back. "You wanted in on the hug too, Rider?"

"The more the merrier~!" Quetzalcoatl celebrated as she practically sandwiched Parvati in an attempt to get at Medusa. Though she tried to get away, Medusa was caught in the growing net. They soon found the tide shifting the other direction as the twins began panicking with incredulous voices; Quetzalcoatl was adding them to her collection too. Even amongst all the chaos, and pinned against Medusa, Parvati happily smiled as her first day promised to end on a perfect note.

Truly liberated of any lasting problems, Parvati's laughter rang out like a spring wind.


	81. Fragment 80: Reality Speculation

Like fences that stretched across the sky, the glimmering towers of steel guided the way above the bustling sidewalks. The sun still rose lethargically from its nighttime slumber to return to its daily grind. It was hidden behind the blanket of overhead clouds, but they did not carry the threat of rain; They merely blockaded the sun from those below. Together, their loud orchestra of walking feet, chatting mouths, and whizzing cars composed the first breaths of the active city on that Sunday morning.

As she glanced at an ice cream stand they passed, Shiki never thought she'd actually miss the roar of packed chaos, but she found she did… but only a tiny bit.

With a huff, she placed her hands at her side again. She instinctively tried to slide them into the pockets of her favorite red jacket, but that was dematerialized with her standard kimono. Instead, she just looked like a well-dressed young Japanese woman in her white yukata… if one ignored the Chaldean-made black boots. They were comfier to walk around in than the sandals, though. It helped she never cared how she appeared to nearly everyone either.

Instead, she calmly led her companions through the sea of tourists and residents. Like a wooden bow across a vast lake, the crowds parted before her step, but she knew it wasn't by her hand. Unlike the many ordinary stories that surrounded them, her fellow Chaldeans behind her emanated with power. Instinctual feelings welled and persuaded in the hearts and minds of those around them; She'd long since gotten used to a servant's influencing auras.

It gave them breathing room, though not by much. The crowds were still tight, and it remained like a small fog for her. Kintoki and Raikou had a far better sightline with their height, but they were unfamiliar. She'd been to the capital several times in her past life to have a vague idea where to go. This was the time she should have been alive, and it stirred feelings of uncertainty that had risen with the Grand Order's resolution.

She thought she'd have been sent back, but here she was instead, wandering with the first small group of Japanese servants to leave on vacation. Behind her, Kintoki tossed out friendly greetings to anyone who looked at him. They were almost always taken back by the muscular berserker, who looked intimidating in his simple white polo tucked into black slacks; His friendly demeanor was often jarring, but he was just as enthusiastic and eager as Fuuma beside him.

Though she didn't see it as she led them onward, the smaller assassin was trying to replicate Kintoki's friendliness. To his delight, many more were relaxed enough greet him. It was likely because of his slim build and shorter height. All he had to do was nod, smile, and wave as he kept another hand in the pocket of his white track suit. The two glanced to each other and shared an amused and eager grin that made Raikou giggle behind them. Shiki caught sight of it too and smirked.

Though for a different reason, her heart secretly beat in hopeful anticipation for a desire she may find in her homeland.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 80: Reality Speculation** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

She paused as they came up to the crowds waiting at the massive intersection, turned back, and nodded. The small train of servants came to a stop, and Kintoki looked around with a big grin. He chuckled and spoke in English, "Ohhhh… So this is Ginza Yon-chome intersection."

"Always looked bigger and fancier than the others," Shiki replied casually; Though Japanese was far more comfortable for them, it may get garbled among the cries of other speakers.

"Hmmm… the market of luxury items befitting the upper classes…" Ibaraki stated curiously as she looked around, and drew several eyes towards her. Shiki stared at her head where her Oni horns  _should_  have been. That shape-shifting of theirs was a rather handy ability. Though her eyes still appeared snake like, she was otherwise a small blonde girl in her own white yukata and sandals. She clicked her tongue. "Doesn't look that special to me. The old markets were more vibrant."

"Appearances deceive thy eyes, Ibaraki… Thy feet walk among the future of our lands. Let us relish and appraise it with that in mind," Shuten reminded as her own eager eyes glanced around. Even without the horns, and the specialized Talisman the other casters forged for her, the Oni in a deep blue kimono was attracting the most attention from passing eyes…

…if she wasn't compared to Raikou. Though the tall berserker shot a briefly narrowed glance towards the Onis, it did nothing to diminish the many eyes that milked her form. Due to her tall height and bountiful proportions, it was very likely she wasn't going to find anything she could wear without the Clothing Department's heavy adjustments. It meant she was stuck wearing her ordered clothes for the trip, and today she chose a silky purple sheath dress that hugged her form generously.

Shuten caught her staring, and they shared a tense glance that made Kintoki start to sweat. "Mother, Shuten…! We made an agreement, right? Please…? Please?"

The two's eyes softened as they stared towards Kintoki, and Shiki cracked a small smirk at the sight. They looked at each other again, breathed out slowly, then turned away. Raikou folded her arms across and huffed, "…We did. Your mother will hold up her end just fine."

"Thy worries are wasted on mine grace, but mine promise stands," Shuten replied smoothly as her voice seemed to entrance some normal people around her. Fuuma turned from glancing between them nervously to staring at the shaken and wobbly people with an apologetic bow.

Kintoki breathed a sigh of relief as their last member and group leader, Tomoe, patted him on the back. He smiled to her as the archer in her own white yukata nodded happily; The other girls were shopping in a fancy district, so they all wished to dress nicely. Shiki only had kimonos, so it was merely a given for her in any event.

Tomoe let out a gasp of curiosity as the light turned, only for a gaggle of people dressed as Star Wars stormtroopers to run into the crosswalks. "Oh! What's going on?"

The second they started dancing in the street, Ibaraki's eyes lit up. "Is that one of those spontaneous parties!? Gabby called them… Flashmobs! Flashmobs!"

As the others stared while Tomoe and the Onis rushed over to take phone pictures, Shiki watched on close by. She was clearly part of their group, yet, like most times, she merely felt… there. She belonged, yet she didn't yearn to truly belong, but that's how it always was. She could linger in their company and companionship just fine, but it didn't bloom like it did for many in Chaldea. She was just among close acquaintances and comrades as far as she was concerned, but that's what seemed right since she shouldn't have lingered here.

In truth, she was still frustrated when she learned she didn't disappear, nor could Chaldea properly return her.

The timelines were infinite. They grew, were pruned, and branched in ways she didn't even care to look at. All she understood and cared about was that it meant they'd never find where she truly came from. She'd manifested before that familiar apartment in that long-lost singularity with strength she never knew. As a special pseudo-servant, she chose to continue to aid Chaldea in the hopes she'd save her real home so she may see it again.

Instead… now she was here, among servants who still felt like great allies rather than true companions. She didn't bother to get to know many too well, and only picked up what she knew in scattered small talk. Likewise, she didn't tell too much of herself. Dare she say, she'd let none truly get to know her, but that never stopped many from being very open and friendly to her. In particular, most of this group went a little further to treat her as a companion, even if she still only felt mild attachment.

That's when Kintoki gently nudged her. "Not taking pictures, Shiki?"

She turned to glance at the ever-smiling behemoth of a man, who radiated a reassuring warmth to those around him. She'd never truly met a man who embodied genuine heroism and bright enthusiasm until she met him and Arash; They were just two who'd been nothing but friendly and supportive, even if her responses remained mostly casual. She smirked lightly. "Not interested."

"Seen it all already, I imagine," Fuuma commented, but she barely nodded in reply. "…I guess we'll see it on Thronebook anyway."

Kintoki chuckled as he pulled out his own phone. "It's like they're all here with us! Sorta!"

While he tried to take a picture of the girls recording the spontaneous flash mob, Shiki mentally pictured the phone in her own slung purse. It was a convenience, but not something she'd clung to like so many. She merely watched on as the flashmob concluded to irritated honks and some applause.

As the girls returned, the group moved off to the side so they wouldn't impede walking traffic. That's when Kintoki, spoke up again nervously. "Um… We're all still golden with the groups Tomoe made, right? I mean…"

It was a bit amusing seeing him so suddenly nervous, but he had fair reason. The group's eyes turned to Raikou, who tossed a scrutinizing stare as Shuten seemed to smile teasingly with a hint of a taunt on the tip of her lips. Kintoki broke out into sweat as Ibaraki glared defensively, but he and Fuuma sighed when the three nodded, albeit very rigidly. Shuten turned back, though her disappointment leaked into her otherwise sultry tone. "…Tomoe's request was nigh intolerable, but if it is what dearest desires too, then I shall not dishearten thou."

"Your mother doesn't like being among insects, but she will handle this appropriately," Raikou added, though the undertones were very much present.

Kintoki's smile partially returned, but it was Tomoe who bowed with a smile and nodded to those three. "Thank you! Let's all have a great day in our groups!"

"As good as it will get with the cow following us…" Ibaraki grumbled, and earned a quick, overly sweet smile from the taller berserker.

Though Ibaraki smirked back, she flinched when she met Tomoe's disappointed and scolding glare. It was still a wonder how Robin, and now, surprisingly, Tomoe, managed to have such sway over the often rowdy berserker; She still didn't know how Ushiwakamaru went from being outright scorned to accepted months ago, but truthfully, she didn't care. That just meant one less headache. Ibaraki sighed and crossed her arms. "…Habit. I'll keep trying, Tomoe."

"Where are you three heading first?" Kintoki asked quickly to try and diminish some growing tension.

"Albore Ginza." Shuten and Raikou immediately turned to each other in open surprise upon firmly declaring the same store as one. Even Shiki couldn't hide her own disbelief as Kintoki and Fuuma glanced at each other. Though Raikou and Shuten continued staring severely at each other, the intensity seemed to lighten just a smudge with curiosity.

Tomoe only smiled. "Lovely! I hope the spas aren't packed when you get there!"

"Kintoki-Senpai and I are going to take a cab to Nakano, but we'll be back in the area by lunch!" Fuuma supplied. Though the two were occasionally seen together, Shiki can't recall a time they'd ever spent time as friends while not breaking up a disagreement between Raikou and the Onis. Tomoe sought to rectify that today, though Shiki wasn't too sure if she'd just inadvertently doomed Tokyo in the process. At least they'd be free from headaches.

"Feel free to take your time! We just need to meet back up before dinner!" As Tomoe noted where they were headed first in her phone, Shiki merely stood off to the side and watched them depart. Kintoki offered another friendly wave, which she returned, and she nodded as Shuten tossed her a tiny smile.

Soon, it was just Shiki and her partner, Tomoe, since she wasn't allowed to just wander alone as per Vigil and Chaldean regulation. At the very least, she was with a surprisingly friendly yet intriguing woman. Tomoe smiled to her, but Shiki merely shook her head with a tiny smirk. "You sure you didn't just make a giant mistake? The masters would be flipping out if they heard you put those three together."

"I personally talked with the Onis while Kintoki spoke with Raikou. It's only for the day, and they did behave for dinner last night."

"True… but a lot can happen in a few hours," Shiki reminded, but shrugged. "We can always catch up to them and switch."

Tomoe smiled thoughtfully. "…But you're not too close with any of them. I wouldn't want you having a disappointing time either. It's your vacation too."

Shiki blinked. There it was again: Genuine consideration for another they barely knew. It wasn't enough to simply be allies by convenience to many within Chaldea. No, many took it a step further, even if she wasn't as keen on doing so. She knew what she wanted, especially since any personal yearnings were scarce to none.

With a shrug, Shiki motioned to her companion for the day. "…Lead on then. I'm not really looking for anything while we're here."

Though Tomoe blinked, she smiled gently and nodded. "Then if you don't mind, do you know of any Kimono stores around here?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I knew you had an eye for great kimonos!"

Shiki smirked lightly. "Oh? I wonder what ever gave you that idea."

The white-paneled store was too bright for Shiki's liking, but she still found herself amongst the sea of vibrant dresses. Though Tomoe was the one initially browsing the countless racks, stands, and tables, Shiki found herself doing the same. Truth be told, as much as Tomoe praised her skill, she honestly couldn't tell any of them apart. She only understood what was 'not proper' as she compared them to their peers. The price tags just happened to match.

Out of old habit, she gently held the sleeve of a nearby kimono on a stand. Its sakura-petals on lilac fabric shimmered under the bright overhead lights. The petals glowed like a wintery mist over freshly fallen snow, and just by the feel alone, she could tell this was one she'd pick… Not that she was going to.

Akitaka wasn't there to do all the hassle for her, and she wasn't keen on asking Tomoe to do it. She had enough high-quality kimonos as is anyway, and the Clothing Department was still clos- "I think that'd look really pretty on you."

Shiki glanced up with perfectly veiled surprise to stare at Tomoe. She clutched the folded green kimono Shiki approved to her chest, but blinked when Shiki said nothing. In the growing awkwardness, she smiled bashfully. "…You don't think so?"

Shiki paused for a moment to glance back at the kimono. "…No, I agree. It's something I'd pick, but I never did pay much attention to how it looked on me."

"But you always turn out looking beautiful yet enigmatic," Tomoe complimented, and drew Shiki's glance again. As the assassin raised an eyebrow, the archer smiled bashfully again. "Ah… I mean it in a good way. That's what I always thought about you when we first met."

"Mysterious, huh…?" Tomoe nodded quietly, but kept a genuine smile. Shiki blinked. "I guess that's fair. It's not like I've been forthcoming or anything."

"I just thought that's how you are. Quiet and reserved," the archer offered as they slowly walked to another set of kimonos. "Quite the elegant fighter too. I never imagined I'd see someone fight so fiercely and easily in a kimono before. You make it look like an art form!"

"…Mmm. Thanks." Shiki wasn't too sure what to properly respond with, but she wasn't used to having the praise lopped on her so consistently; It always made her curious. In her real life, she'd been mostly left alone save for a scarce few, yet Chaldea had turned that on its head really quick. Perhaps it was just the circumstances of humanity's fate and allied comradery, but it still took some getting used to.

They paused when Tomoe's phone buzzed again, but they both instinctively shot a wary glance to the offending purse. The archer swallowed a gulp, reached into her purse, and pulled out the smart phone. As she checked the notification, her smile returned and she sighed. "It's from Chaldea."

Shiki huffed lightly and smirked. "Two hours and Tokyo's still not on the news… Huh. Whatever you two told them did something."

"Hopefully it stays that way. Whatever Kintoki told Raikou seems to have gotten through to her… Maybe…" Tomoe trailed off as she scrolled on her screen, then blinked. "Hey, Shiki… Have you been checking your phone? Jing Ke's complaining you're not picking up."

Well, to be fair, Shiki was always terrible at picking up the phone; Mikiya could easily vouch for that. "Was it important?"

"She just wants to know how you're enjoying your vacation," Tomoe smiled back, then pocketed her phone. "Maybe send her one or two messages?"

Shiki sighed. "…What a pain… Maybe. Not right now though."

Though Tomoe looked like she wanted to say something about her response, she didn't. She merely held her tongue, but moved on to other small talk as they perused the store. It didn't really bother Shiki all that much since she was mostly a listener, but she couldn't help but fall curious. Even if she was usually polite, Tomoe was being strangely talkative to her for one reason or another.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After checking out another kimono store, the pair found themselves walking the sidewalks again. Her eyes wandered as they moved. The billboards, yet another ice cream stand, a street entertainer, another flash mob. They paused so Shuten could record that one too.  _'Rather active Sunday…'_

The skies above still seemed gloomy, the streets grew more crowded, and Tomoe never ceased her attempts at small talks. Her persistence was slowly creeping on her nerves, but like Mikiya, she couldn't just turn down the honest chatter. She seemed content, and it even made her feel more at ease even as uncertainty welled beneath.

Being in Chaldea for all this time felt like a long dream. One minute, she was a happy mother, sleeping in the arms of her dear husband as Mana stayed up; She'd gone to scold her for being restless on a school night, and Mikiya calmly soothed her temper in his own little ways. A rub of the cheek, a tender kiss on her lips, and a hug that took her years to admit to him how much she loved it. She'd fallen asleep, and woke up to a growing nightmare.

As the somewhat chilly air wafted across her face, she was outside of Chaldea again, but now she'd begun to question which was really the dream.

Her continued tenure bothered her, more so than learning she had apparently been sleep walking in Chaldea's halls; That was another issue she brooded too long over, and arrived at no proper answer. But unlike that slither of a chance her other personality never truly died, or it was something else, this dilemma had a more direct path to a possible answer. It was slim, but there was the chance  _this_  was her true timeline. If so, then she was already home.

Yet, as they paused by a shop while waiting for an intersection, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the thought of leaving her strange 'vacation house' made in Chaldea. She stared at the bottom window of a large department store, where lots of toys and trinkets were on display to coax visitors within. She pondered buying a souvenir for the children, who were always so kind around her, especially little Jack and Yedda. Maybe even for someone els-

"Thinking about gifts?" Tomoe began a new conversation after a brief silence, but Shiki didn't mind. All those years spent in married life tempered her further, even if she was back in her younger prime. She glanced back at Tomoe, then back at the toys and shrugged lightly. "Jackie loves gifts."

"Little kid gets a lot as is… I don't know if I could get anything she'd really like."

"It's just the act that counts. Almost anything makes her happy," Tomoe reassured with a small smile.

Though part of her felt it was a bit meaningless, the motherly instinct that remained spoke otherwise. Timeline or not, if she ever did leave, and the real servants remained, would she want anything for them to remember her by? It was a passing thought, and not something that actually bothered her. She was in enough pictures, and she was just an acquaintance.

Though, as her little conscious catered by Mikiya whispered, they'd been nothing but nice to her. Many even gave her gifts, even when she was adamant her room would remain empty; She did secretly appreciate the bigger mini-fridge though. It was a pain, but she wouldn't feel right not returning the favor in  _some_  way. She did appreciate them, even if she didn't show it all that well. Chaldea had grown on her more than she anticipated.

"…I'll have to get gifts for the other kids too… and Jing Ke. She'd complain my ear off if I didn't. I don't think Li would care though."

Tomoe giggled as they made their way towards the entrance. It seemed she was doing  _some_  shopping after all. Good thing their wallets were brimming.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was in the bustling sidewalks further along the shopping district that the pair caught a glimpse of Kintoki and Fuuma again; It was hard to miss the blonde giant amongst the shorter crowd, especially when sunlight peeking through the clouds lit his golden hair like a beacon. With Tomoe's shopping bag and her own bought souvenirs in hand, they followed curiously after them. There was far more to do for women than for men, so Tomoe couldn't help but wonder where they'd visited in that time.

At a busy intersection, the two finally closed the gap, but to their growing intrigue, Fuuma was fumbling with the contents of a specialized Chaldean holding backpack. Tomoe blinked beside Shiki, and though she noticed the act, she remained quiet. It was only when they approached, and Kintoki waved with his usual grin, did the archer calmly ask, "Doing some shopping for others too?"

Fuuma seemed to flinch lightly with the words, but Kintoki only grinned wider and scratched the back of his head. "Yea. It was a request before we left!"

Shiki took a glance at an unmarked paper bag at Fuuma's side, then quietly looked to Tomoe. The archer hummed playfully, and Kintoki squirmed lightly; It was funny to see the big guy whenever he grew flustered. "It really is, Tomoe! It was at the behest of Lady Osakabehime!"

"…That explains the magazines then. I guess Blackbeard is another client?" Tomoe noted as she stared at the bag once more. Fuuma quickly nodded in agreement, and she giggled. "Aha. Figures."

"Oh, we got one of those for him too," Kintoki quickly supplied as he raised another bag. "I didn't know he was the toy kinda guy, but you should have seen the price on this…  **Not** golden! I'm glad he was paying for it!"

As curious as the conversation about merchandise was, it was quickly losing Shiki's interest. Small talk only held her attention for so long, especially here. Tokyo wasn't quite Mifune City, but it remained reminiscent. It was as if she could just look around and catch a glimpse of what she was truly looking for…

…And to her shock, she did. A blushing Kintoki and Fuuma were trying their best to ensure Tomoe didn't get a closer look at these magazines, so they didn't notice Shiki's suddenly wide stare. Across the street, like flickers of a movie reel between the moving crowds, her eyes locked on familiar locks. A yukata of the gentlest pink with a red shawl stood out across the street at an outdoor café. Though their eyes didn't meet, the assassin's own stared towards their perfect, older mirror.

Sitting at one of the tables was Shiki Ryougi… The one of this time.

Instantly, her eyes moved across the table towards another familiar visage that filled her with warmth. With that long bang of black hair that covered his ruined eye, a middle-aged Mikiya chatted calmly with her. In his own black yukata and framed glasses, he looked exactly the same as the night she fell asleep and found herself in that singularity. His smile churned her stomach, as another figure quickly bounded to the table.

Without any doubt, she saw Mana, in a puffy white blouse with black skirt, sit down beside her mirror self; The greying, suit-clad Akitaka was only a few steps behind with shopping bags. She was a bit older than she remembered, but it was her alright. The long flowing locks of hers and the kindest blue orbs of his… With a smile like new snowfall, the teenager held up a pamphlet of some sort, but Shiki didn't bother to look. Though her other self and Mikiya did, the pseudo-servant's gaze remained on her child… her other sense of warmth.

Time felt painfully slow as the crowds turned to blurs. They were highlighted in her vision, and she saw the wonderful red lines between them; Not the ones of her sight, but the ones her heart drew. She no longer had to wait until Mifune City to possibly catch a glimpse. By the gentle smile on her own mirror's face, she saw how happy they were, and it made her happy in turn.

…Yet, as fated, that delight was short lived. Like a terrible chill, her own grim realization latched on mercilessly. It started as a tug on her heart before it dragged her tiny smile away. It devoured her delight and raked angrily within her chest as her beloved family smiled and laughed amongst each other. Though Akitaka stood by almost stoically, he had a tiny smile of his own as Shiki, alone, watched from afar.

She didn't see that her fellow servants had caught her staring, but fell quietly beside her as her forlorn gaze remained glued to her growing web of anguish. Here she was, so close to those who completed her… those who truly made her feel fulfilled and yearnful where she was once empty… only for them to be out of reach. This was her family she held so close to her heart, but now they served as a terrible reminder of her predicament.

As the crack in the clouds vanished to shun the sun once more, Shiki noticeably shook, and Tomoe held a hand to her chest in worry. Kintoki and Fuuma glanced to each other with growing concern and uncertainty, yet Shiki's eyes remained on her unaware family. She shook, and the tears threatened to form just like on that day. The pain rampaged in her heart, and it beat with desperation that something could be done, but she knew otherwise. While Tomoe stared with growing heartbreak and sympathy, Shiki's last slither of hope… that this era was her timeline… that she had truly come home… was laid to rest.

Nevertheless, the tears didn't fall, even as her heart cried within. She only felt the cold numbness starting to take root as she finally tore her gaze away from the happy sight… a simple scene she'd never experience again.

All of a sudden, she was shaken from her trance briefly as Tomoe gently laid a hand on her arm. Shiki, with eyes far dimmer than any servant had ever seen, stared towards her. The archer flinched lightly under the sight, and shared a glance with the other two Chaldeans. She swallowed silently, glanced towards the distant table, then back to her companion for the day. "…Let's go somewhere else."

"…Yea. I think we should," she replied with her usual tone; It was a bit fainter than it should have been. The other three Chaldeans glanced at each other as they led Shiki away. She merely stared back one last time at the familiar faces she'd grown to love, and felt solemn jealousy for her mirror self.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_It was a pleasant night in August, made warmer with the blaze of fireworks. They lit up streaks of their predecessors as they exploded in rainbows above Mifune City's park. One by one, the chorus grew vibrant as the crowds around gasped, smiled, and cheered. Bells rang in the festival's crescendo as kimono-clad children scampered across the river's side in mirth._

_Atop the porcelain red bridge, whose traditional featured blinked with every burst, the crowd of mostly couples watched. It wasn't as cramped as the other spots, but for Shiki, it would have been too much if Mikiya hadn't been there. Even with his presence and her silky white kimono, it remained a tad uncomfortable. But she can't say she wasn't enjoying herself a bit._

_They stood near the center, as she kept her hands on the wooden railing, just looking up. He stood behind her in a black kimono she'd picked out when his other one was ruined by another of Touko's wild cases years ago. One arm gently rested on her hip, while the other remained warm against her belly. He rubbed the growing mound gingerly, and though she'd often bat away the open affection around so many, she was in a very good mood tonight._

_Still, she whispered. "You're going to wear out the fabric."_

_His hand stop, but remained. He chuckled, and it tingled her heart. "Sorry, Shiki… I'm just excited we find out the gender tomorrow."_

_"Mmm…" she near-silently replied as she glanced down at his bare hand. The glint of the wedding band shimmered with the burst of a larger rocket. "You're still picking the name."_

_"I still want your opinion. She's your child too."_

_She made another noise in acknowledgement, but he watched her glance back at his warm, blue eye. There was the hint of uncertainty, and it made him chuckle. She scowled lightly, even as she rested one hand atop the one holding her stomach. "You shouldn't sulk. You'll be a good mother."_

_After another uncertain noise, he smiled lightly at her. "I'll be here. There's nothing to be worried about… I told you, remember? Or do you just want me to say it again?"_

_He'd gotten a bit bolder ever since they got married, but she did like that extra charm. She smiled lightly as rested his head against hers. "I won't let you go as long as I live."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The walk to their lunchtime restaurant had been unbearably silent for the rest, but for Shiki, it was suffocating. She'd moved automatically, and the crowds parting before them were but blurs in her firm yet conflicted eyes. The sounds of an afternoon metropolis distorted into nothing before the beating of her heart and the familiar bells of beloved voices. It was an eternity that continued to play precious moments before her mind's eye even after they reached their luxurious destination.

Like a photo album, the memories spent after that terrible encounter with Shirazumi flickered through her mind with faded warmth and crippling chill. One moment she was sitting together with him at a park beneath falling sakura petals… Next was a breathtaking walk down that aisle in her traditional wedding dress… Then she held the newborn Mana in her arms as Mikiya cried happily with her… So many beautiful sights followed after she'd taken a life, when on that cold concrete floor, she'd fallen empty with the thought she'd truly lost everything important to her.

But now…? Now she understood, without any shadow of a doubt, after the familiar pit of despair manifested as the unrelenting truth before her…  _'…Those were truly dreamlike days…'_

"…Shiki…?" It pierced the fog of her thoughts like a brief blink, but she caught it; How long had Tomoe been calling her name?

Pulled from her damp pit, her eyes focused on the glimmering world around her. This place bathed in luxury, but its Italian aesthetic drew bits of curiosity. So automatic was her distraught movements, she didn't realize the softness of the couture beige armchair she sat in, nor its army of companions. They were some of many chairs and thin marble tables strewn across polished floors that shined with the glints of hanging light orbs just over a balcony.

They were high up on a skyscraper; She hadn't even acknowledged being in an elevator or stairs. The sounds of relaxed lunchtime conversations and clinks of silverware echoed from the floor below their balcony and around her. Her eyes glanced to a bartender as he fixed up a set of drinks at an elegant black bar. Finally, her gaze shifted back to their little table in the corner that lay private from the rest.

Beside a small cluster of their accumulated shopping bags, Tomoe stared across from her as concern leaked from her fidgeting fingers on the marble tabletop. She offered the tiniest of sorrowful smiles, "…How are you feeling?"

Miserable. Depressed. Empty. Shiki could have answered with any of those and more, but she didn't. She merely breathed out slowly, and did nothing more. Tomoe sighed sadly, but kept her tiny smile. "They'll be coming with the lunch boxes shortly. Hopefully Kintoki and Fuuma will be back by then. They're supposed to be a lovely treat!"

Shiki knew what Tomoe was trying to do, but if anything, it just made Shiki sulk more. She wasn't really planning on enjoying anything besides water, yet that's not something most people choose to indulge at Bvlgari Afternoon Tea. Tomoe had been looking forward to this famous afternoon spot in Ginza, yet Shiki was souring her day's highlight; Not that she could help it.

"…What a pain…" was all she managed to whisper out at first, and it made Tomoe's shoulders sag. Shiki sighed and shook her head. "…Sorry. I'm ruining your experience."

"No, it's okay, Shiki! We had a fun morning and… I'm more worried about you. Don't mind me."

The assassin stared up at the archer before her and noticed the familiar look in her eyes. She'd seen it before… the same one Gudao wore, or Kintoki, or several others in Chaldea. It was Mikiya's stare. The compassionate look of someone who genuinely cared despite her finding many a reason they shouldn't. It irked, pained, and warmed her aged soul at the same time as Tomoe continued to fiddle with her fingers gently.

Had her other personality still been present, she would have no doubt tried to kill Tomoe and others for trying to make her open up… and maybe even caring. Instead, she just felt like the same sulky girl she'd been decades ago, baffled as to why someone would even go through the effort. She breathed out slowly, but Tomoe spoke up again. "I… don't want to pry but... ah, never mind. That's personal for you."

Shiki blinked at the archer as she easily pieced together what she would have asked. Instead, to break the growing uncomfortable silence, the waitress came over with a tray. She set the four white cups down, then quickly poured the teas for their table and described them in their native tongue, "(Two green teas for the gentlemen… one Jasmine for you miss… and one oolong for you! I'm not sure what troubles you, miss, but I hope we can ease your pain even a little with your stay. Your boxes will be out shortly.)"

As the waitress walked off with the tray, Shiki stared after her, then glanced back to the equally surprised, but sympathetic, Tomoe. With a glance to her tea, she quickly reached for it, picked it up gingerly, blew gently, and took a sip. Her expression betrayed nothing as she placed it back onto the saucer. "…It's sweet… I don't like it."

"Not a fan of sweets?" Shiki merely shook her head lightly, but surprised Tomoe by taking another sip anyway. The small talk broke yet again. As the awful silence continued, Tomoe looked like she was trying to piece together a way to get her talking and distracted; Easier said than done for a heartbroken introvert. Shiki did hide it well though, or at least she thought.

As the seconds flew by, her mounting guilt for ruining another heroic spirit's highlight pushed her forward to say… something. Anything. "…Did I really look that sad?"

Reminding both of them of her condition probably wasn't the most ideal choice. Even so, Tomoe smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't say sad… You look more conflicted and maybe angry."

"(I can't imagine she'd show more to anyone besides our Mikiya.)" …That voice. Tomoe stared towards the newcomer in surprise, but not more so than Shiki.

The turmoil was temporarily smashed from her eyes as disbelief took residence. Even so, it only caused the approaching woman to come to a stop by their table of four with her hands concealed in the pockets of a familiar apricot-colored longcoat. Tomoe glanced between the smiling scarlet-haired woman and Shiki as the assassin quickly placed her cup back onto the saucer. As the woman adjusted her eyeglasses, her orange eyes shined with nostalgic warmth. She quickly reverted to English, "…You sure seem to be the same old Shiki. Minus the jacket."

"Touko?" The magus merely nodded as she glanced around the small table.

She then smiled to Tomoe, before glancing around again at the empty chairs. "Mind if I join you two? It's been a while since I caught up with an old friend… Not every day you get to talk with Chaldean servants."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Before Shiki could even voice a hesitation on Tomoe's behalf, the archer already urged her former employer to stay, and introductions quickly followed. Now she sat with them, with a warm cup of green tea before her and her coat on the back of her pulled-up couture armchair. She sat in black slacks, with one leg crossed over the other, and yet another of her simple white-button ups; All this time, and Touko still looked quite literally the same.

Shiki would have made a comment about her unchanging wardrobe, but that'd be the pot calling the kettle black.

Yet, she was in a slightly better mood already. Just the presence of a familiar face lightly soothed her ragged heart, even if it was far from what she hoped for. As Shiki and Touko took a sip of their teas, Tomoe stared at one of the magus' twitching hands. She refrained from saying something, but Shiki merely shook her head lightly. "Don't mind her… Probably just fidgety because she can't smoke one of her awful cigarettes in here."

"They're awful, but they do wonders," Touko countered with a small smile as she put her tea back down.

As a small lull fell over the table, Tomoe finally ignited the conversation. "…You seem very relaxed about us being servants."

"Should you be surprised? Even if Aoko didn't tell me she met you, Chaldea is the talk of the association," Touko noted with a small smile. By the topic, it was a good thing all the nearby tables were well out of earshot of the hushed conversation. "You're acknowledged and feared, but you don't seem to be all that bad. Just another case of rampant rumors from what I've seen… With all this shopping, you're much more human than many think."

Tomoe stared in surprise, but Shiki answered. "Touko is a master of collecting information."

"All my watchful assets, but I never thought I'd get to observe two Shikis… and here I thought I'd just eye some old friends as they visited my new territory for a shopping day. My familiars just happened to catch a glimpse of you too."

To Shiki's quiet relief, Tomoe was growing with enthusiasm and curiosity. "Then you go way back with Shiki?"

"I usually cut my ties when I can, but Shiki and Mikiya made an exception for themselves," the magus chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that bridge never fell… Now I can say I'm friends with a heroic spirit."

"Not quite, but it's too much of a bother to explain," Shiki commented, and Touko quickly observed the assassin again. She knew there was no getting away.

"I already saw what happened." Touko went straight to the point, then glanced to Tomoe. "You clearly care for her. It's good to see, but her heartache isn't something that can just be remedied. I don't think there's a Mikiya or her daughter in your facility, is there?"

If Shiki wasn't use to Touko's rather blunt observation, it would have aggravated her immensely. It still did, but the dull ache was worse. Tomoe merely shook her head, but glanced around to some nearby tables; They'd all been emptied recently, so they were free from eavesdroppers. Shiki had no doubt Touko had a hand in it. The archer sighed, "There isn't. Da Vinci was hoping Shiki would be returned to her proper time but…"

"…What a pain…" Shiki groaned lightly again, and Touko tossed her a solemn glance. The assassin shook her head, but her stoic eyes remained on her tea. "I help save humanity and this is my reward… Stuck in this world that's not mine…"

"If it really was like the Counter Force at work, it should have placed you back. I can't imagine leaving two of the same person at the same time is something the world would allow," Touko agreed as she finally took off her glasses to clean them. To Tomoe's surprise, her once friendly smile seemed to take on an almost fierce, confident, and sharp look; It was just Touko's quirk as far as Shiki was concerned. "…Unless there's a reason for someone or something keeping you in Chaldea's reach."

Tomoe and Shiki glanced over as Touko placed her glasses on the table, crossed her arms, and levelled her scrutinizing yet calm stare at Shiki. "There's a bit of talk and skepticism Chaldea really did save humanity, but if it's true, and I do believe you did… then what if Chaldea's job is far from over?"

The other Chaldean quietly looked to Shiki, but she merely nodded to appease her uncertainty; Touko was trustable, if not quirky. Reassured, she raised an answer. "Well… There are some lingering singularities and demon pillars. Not as big as the ones Chaldea dealt with before…"

"…Hm. They don't seem that dangerous if a few servants are having a vacation," Touko was quick to point out, and the archer nodded slowly. "I'm just grasping at straws here… I don't know what Chaldea has encountered or dealt with. Only the info gathered from the Clock Tower and what Aoko told me… but it's a hunch. If there's so many in Chaldea, yet our Shiki here has not been returned to her proper seat, then what if she's still needed? That Chaldea's current strength isn't enough and Alaya recognizes that?"

Tomoe's stare filled with mounting apprehension as Shiki quickly reached the same conclusion. The assassin met eyes with her former employer. "…Then there's a bigger threat still waiting out there?"

"There's servants still answering the call… Another just arrived yesterday…" Tomoe mumbled quietly as her worry grew. "If it took all of us just to fight back against Goetia, then…?"

That was not sitting well with Shiki either. Even if she came in at the tail end, Babylonia had been one terrifying battle. They'd barely managed to scrape by against Goetia if their lucky stars didn't align perfectly. If the servants were being called forth to 'ensure humanity's proper future,' as Semiramis had informed, then… She didn't want to think about it, but, sadly, it was preferable to the pain of her own circumstances. If Da Vinci theorized this was possible, she was keeping it silent.

Touko glanced around, popped a small smirk, and chuckled. "Now, now… It could be any number of things. Sorry about bringing up the worst one and spoiling your lunch... It was too heavy of a topic for a vacation at a luxury restaurant."

"…Yea… Just ruining the moment you looked forward to, Tomoe…" Shiki commented with a hint of apology, but Tomoe merely smiled back reassuringly.

"I guess difficulties don't run far from us servants," she joked, but she hit the nail on the head for far too many.

As Touko finished cleaning her glasses properly, she popped them back on, and her friendly smile returned. "How about we change the subject then? I'd like to enjoy a relaxing conversation with an old acquaintance, and maybe get to know more about the Chaldea that had Aoko gushing with excitement."

Though she was curious just how much better her tenuous relationship seems to have gotten with her once-loathed sister, Touko caught the forlorn despair that cloaked Shiki's form. She smiled lightly, "I can imagine how difficult this situation is for you, Shiki, but for what it's worth, at least it's not meaningless."

Shiki stared at Touko, but it was Tomoe who quickly caught on. "You were fighting for your loved ones. To make sure they were happy, and they are… Even if it's not you, it is you! You've protected their happiness and let them smile for that much longer."

To her surprise, Touko raised a new point with a chuckle, "They may not be the same, but at least you have some kind companions keeping you company, if Miss Gozen is any indication. I just wonder if you're keeping everyone at arm's length again. You were always terrible at connecting with others… Rather just roll around in your bed than… well, almost  _anything."_

In truth, Shiki was never one for moving speeches, preaching, or inspiration, but her heart was subconsciously taking anything it could get right now. Just the little bits of reassurance that not all was lost tried to fill the gaping hole in her heart; The emptiness was going to be forever present. It wasn't going to be something that would heal properly without her true love and her daughter, but moping around endlessly was going to tire her out too. She was too experienced now, even in her current youthful prime, to go back to her sulking ways, even if the out-of-reach memories tried to coax it.

But… she at least knew it was a frustrating and difficult dilemma she'd have to cope with sooner or later. For the sake of Tomoe's lunch, she was at least going to try now… with just a simple nod. "It's something. Not quite like having you or Mikiya or Mana around, but Chaldea has been a good host."

"But still no new friends? Like Tomoe?" Touko asked curiously, almost as if to corner her into a tough spot; Damn this magus sometimes.

Shiki glanced to Tomoe, who merely smiled genuinely to her with that reassuring, familiar compassion in her eyes. She still had no idea why she would even try for someone who stuck to mostly small talk, simple banter, and was content to tag along mostly silently. Yet she did, as did many others… It was a will of compassion that swirled through many she only understood so much thanks to Mikiya. No matter how she aloof she'd act, they still remained there for her.

So she settled for the only real answer she had: Neither acceptance nor denial, but the truth. "…I'm not a very good companion for them."

"I think you are," Tomoe surprised her by praising. "You may be reserved, but you're watchful for others in combat and offer some funny banter in our small talks. Not everything has to be deep."

Shiki blinked. They paused momentarily as the waitress brought over four sets of lunch boxes and new tea cups, giving her time to think. Still, she couldn't think of what to say to that. It surprised her, again, that others would genuinely care without any real prompts. Yet they did, and for her. It was… honestly a bit heartwarming. The waitress bowed, "(I brought your tea, but I'll have your lunch boxes out momentarily, miss)"

"(Thank you,)" Touko offered back as she stared at the tiny treats with Shiki. Among the three boxes, there was a variety of mouthwatering delectable. Miniature loafs of bread that still steamed the black boxes with their warmth. A tiny burger that gleamed lightly under the lights. An adjacent tiny croissant looked extra crisp yet perfectly golden. Among the dozen bite-sized treats, there was even a small mousse with sprinkled chocolate amongst its swirls that had Tomoe's eyes gleaming, yet it couldn't seduce Shiki.

Touko only glanced at her as her mouth twitched with mild disappointment at the delocious morsels she held no interest for.

Their attention soon turned to fast-gaits that echoed towards them. Touko and Tomoe were the first to turn, but the archer quickly fell into giggles as they spotted Kintoki and Fuuma speed-walking towards them. Shiki had to admit, they did look pretty funny trying to be respectful yet hastily move towards them. With a new, curious bag in hand, they slowed down as they tossed inquisitive and wary stares towards the newcomer.

As Touko waved lightly to them, though, Shiki nearly cracked a smirk of amusement as Kintoki's grin flared back onto his face with a friendly wave. "Hey there! I'm guessing you're a friend of some sort?"

"Shiki's former employer, Touko Aozaki, at your service," she introduced playfully as Kintoki scratched his chin. Fuuma quickly pulled on his friend's sleeve to get him to kneel, then whispered something about Aoko into his ear. Touko and Tomoe chuckled as Kintoki's face lit up again.

"Oh! Golden mage's golden sister! Nice to meet you! I'm Kintoki, and this is Fuuma!"

After she shook both their hands, Touko scrunched her eyebrows curiously, then turned to Shiki. As the pair sat, Tomoe offered the answer she sought. "He says golden a lot. It's his favorite adjective."

"How funny… It's leagues better than another color…" Touko chuckled again. Shiki blinked in surprise, and even leaned back a bit as Kintoki plopped the small bag onto the marble surface. Shiki stared at the foreign object, then to the grinning berserker at her side. Curious, Tomoe leaned in by a few hairs.

"We got you a gift! We thought it might cheer you up a bit!" Confused but curious, she quickly went through the bag until her fingers brushed against something cold. Though startled, she didn't flinch, but took a moment before grabbing the offending object and pulling it out of the bag. As Touko smirked, Shiki's eyebrows raised in dumbfounded disbelief as she looked at the small cup of Häagen-Dazs strawberry ice cream in her hand.

Kintoki merely kept grinning. "Tomoe said you eyed it a few times whenever it was in view!"

Though pleasantly surprised, Shiki's eyebrows fell, making Kintoki's grin, Fuuma's smile, and Tomoe's hope waver. "…I don't like strawberry ice cre-"

"She's lying." Shiki stared at Touko, who still tossed a small smile her way, then to her fellow servants. "She's going to eat it, and she's secretly glad you got it for her."

' _Touko…'_  her mind growled angrily, but there was no denying it. She had been caught outright with a secret she'd kept only until after she and Mikiya got married. If she were younger, she would have put up quite the show of sulking frustration… but her distraught heart wanted comfort, and her companions provided it. Perhaps this was one secret indulgence she'd finally let out.

To the delight of the other servants, Shiki silently began to open the lid of the ice cream container. "…Thank you."

Kintoki lit up like the sun. "Ah, don't mention it! Everyone should have fun on vacation!"

Not a moment later, a satisfied Kintoki and Fuuma excitedly began ogling and pointing at the tiny, delicious treats in their little lunch boxes, making the archer laugh. Touko leaned in as Shiki popped the lid off. "…Whether you realized it or not, looks like you've got some good friends already."

The tiny smile that grew on Shiki's face was all the evidence Touko needed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

An hour slipped by, and to Shiki's appreciation, thoughts of her plight had been pushed down by near endless conversation. Though Fuuma and Kintoki had left earlier, Touko stuck around a bit longer to relish some old company; Maybe it was more for Shiki's sake than hers. Whatever the case, the assassin wound up quietly enjoying the last moments of familiar company as they exited the building.

They walked off to the side of the building's classy glass entrance where a koi pond offered some benches by its manicured rocks. They didn't sit, but they just needed the last-minute privacy for Touko to fish a paper out of her pocket. With a swift wave of her lit cigarette, out of sight, she inscribed a specific rune and number combination onto the sheet and handed it to Shiki. "First one is my cell, and the second is my transcriber if you ever want to get in contact. I'm sure Chaldea has to have at least one somewhere."

"Da Vinci has one," Tomoe nodded in thanks. "We'll let you know if Da Vinci and the others agree with it!"

Touko smiled, but shrugged. "You're the one who raised it, I just expressed interest. I've spent too much time in one place. I could use a change of scenery again."

"I thought they removed the sealing designation on you," Shiki commented as she slipped the paper into her kimono. It'd been a small lunch topic since the Clock Tower was still ripe with political anarchy and restructuring; That shadow servant really shook the totem pole.

"They did, and I hope it's permanent this time… but that doesn't mean spending twenty years in Japan wasn't getting old," Touko chuckled lightly. "I have to stash some safety puppets elsewhere too. Haven't been to Antarctica yet."

Shiki nodded slowly, but Touko spoke first. "You don't need to say it. I know it'd make you feel better to have another familiar face around, but we'll see, Shiki. I just expressed interest."

"Even if there's no offer, I hope we get to meet again, Miss Aozaki!" Tomoe bowed lightly, making the magus let out a tiny chuckle again.

"Time will tell… Take care of yourselves, you two." Touko bade a single wave goodbye, then quietly strolled away. Tomoe blinked in surprise as she seemingly disappeared before she even reached the heart of the moving crowds, but Shiki was far too used to her enigmatic grace. She was just content she'd found someone she knew.

Before an uncertain silence could grow, Shiki gestured to the crowds with her hands. "To your next stop then?"

Tomoe quickly nodded and smiled in agreement. With bags in hand, they joined the crowds moments later in comfortable silence. The heartache tagged along, but the little justifications and reassurances from the others did surprising wonders. It lingered with the feeling of emptiness, but a reassured warmth combatted it. She didn't know how long it'd last. For all she knew, it could come back with a vengeance tonight, so she remained wary, yet content as could be.

Quietly, she glanced towards Tomoe, who had been looking at a small tour map. Instead, she had been smiling at Shiki, but turned away the second she looked over. The assassin blinked. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Ah… no. I was just glad you're feeling better."

Shiki stared, but then pushed forward at curiosity's whim. "You don't like seeing others sad? I didn't take you for the motherly type."

There was a pause as Tomoe took a small breath, but a small smile remained to counter the solemn glint in her red eyes. "It's more over what I saw in your eyes. It wasn't as apparent at first. You just looked a bit uncertain and worried earlier but… Then you had that same look I had when I… failed Yoshinaka…"

Her eyes had suddenly hardened with regret and disappointment, but Shiki didn't waver or flinch like some walking nearby. Instead, she wondered shamefully if her own disposition secretly made Tomoe well with frustration within; She may have ruined part of her day more than she knew. Whether it always lingered or not, Tomoe forcefully pushed the emotions back with some deep breaths. "…Sorry. I get worked up too when I think about it. I understood the hopelessness and loss you felt with a sad truth… It's hardly beautiful."

"…Love does that to people, huh?" Shiki asked flatly, and they both shared a look of agreement. "At least there's the chance you'll see him again, but… sorry… about reminding you of your past."

"You were having your own crisis. You couldn't help it," Tomoe smiled reassuringly. So maybe that was it then. She acted because it troubled her. She felt sympathy for a similar plight and wanted to help. Tomoe smiled again. "…I know I'm not Touko, but… if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I can listen."

Shiki fell silent. She was never, ever one to just let out her feeling to anyone; Mikiya barely heard any until they finally made that heartfelt vow in that cold warehouse. But if she learned anything in her time as a wife, it was that keeping things locked up was just shaking a soda can. Though she doubted she'd vent her feelings, maybe someone to truly talk to about other random things would at least help her. Touko was right: She found some who cared if she bothered to open up.

"…Maybe… but thank you," Shiki finally offered, and Tomoe smiled back lightly and nodded. "An ice cream would help too."

"Another one? Now?" Tomoe joked, and Shiki found herself smirking back. "…Mmm… Maybe. If it cheers you up more, of course. You're my friend, right?"

They'd only known each other for so many weeks, but for all the little things she's done and continued to do…? "…I guess so, huh? You drew quite a short straw."

"I like to think otherwise," the archer reassured, and the air felt more comfortable again. Of all the time spent around other servants, she'd have pegged it on their presence. It was because of who they were that she felt even the slightest inclination to spend time near them. Yet, she was not a dense woman.

She knew she'd been denying it, and not trying to get attached. But all that time away from those she loved made the heart yearn. It instinctively made her join others on occasion. Whether it was enjoying Li and Jing Ke's comical banter or hunting prey with other scouts, she found the acts weren't as tiring as she proclaimed them to be.

She even had her own little interests and bright spots she hadn't enjoyed before. An occasional conversation with Jekyll… Racing to kill as many ghosts as possible against Scathach and King Hassan… Even just lazing around in the Shrine while Xuanzang was passed out and Tota tried to stop her from snoring. She hadn't thought about it hard before, but there were plenty of moments she took comfort in she never admitted.

Most of all, though her heart mourned the loss, she had helped achieve its wish: To see her family safely through the night. There they were, and even if she was now an observer of that happiness, it lived on. Though Touko's hypothetical situation was cryptic, it held a new blossoming hope. Whatever threat was coming, if they defeated it truly, then she may finally return to those dreamlike days if enough servants were present.

At this point she was just trying to reassure herself that her predicament wasn't so bad, but truthfully… it was actually working. Tomoe nearly beamed at the tiny smile of hope that subconsciously grew on Shiki's lips. "Did you just think of something nice?"

Shiki glanced and nodded. "…Yea. I guess that's fair to say... Say, Tomoe. You said you're still looking around for a nice Kimono, yea? When we get to Mifune City, I know a really good store you're going to love. It's one of my favorites."

Tomoe's eyes lit up, but Shiki wasn't too sure if it was for a blossoming friendship or the sought-after cloth. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"Slipped my mind," she waved off with a tiny smirk; She was feeling even better already. "I could even show all of you around a few nice spo-"

" **HOLD STILL, YOU INSECT!" "YOU DAMN COW!"**

Shiki and Tomoe were off like race horses. They sped the several dozen meters towards the source of the voices; There was no doubt who they were. With bags in hand, they dashed through the glass rotating doors of the department store and weaved through the shocked bystanders. Among a sea of kimonos in a shop they visited this morning, they found the offending trio towards the back… but stopped in surprise as the anxiety washed off their forms like rain.

To their astonishment, Ibaraki was merely standing in one of the three-way mirrors with her arms stretched out to her sides. On her small frame was a brand-new, kid-sized white kimono with a yellow sash, but it was plastered with banana patterns; Shiki had never seen an outrageous kimono until her eyes landed on that. The tailor was watching off to the side in shocked uncertainty, and even partially quivering in her own blue kimono, but her measuring tape was missing.

It was currently being held by Raikou, who was diligently measuring the waist. Shuten was helping her double check the oversized parts with another tape measure, all while Ibaraki stayed frozen in discontent. The golden Oni pouted and partially wiggled. "Can I just get the itch-!?"

" **No!"**  Raikou boomed again, but far less aggressively than before. "We need to get these measurements right for Medea and Naomi. I want to save the poor dear some headache when she finally wakes up, and you are going to cooperate, do you hear me, insect!? I still haven't gotten to pick out one for my dear Kintoki! And dear Annie needs one too! You will not be wasting our time!"

"Shuteeeen! Tell the cow to stop calling me insect!" Ibaraki complained, but her fellow Oni only let out her sultry giggle that made some bystanders nearby wobble.

"Rest thy voice. Our task reaches its zenith," Shuten replied calmly as she continued her work measuring the obi.

Ibaraki only pouted again as she spotted them. "Tomoe! Shiki! I demand you get over here and help me!"

Tomoe's disbelieving response was to slowly fish out her phone, raise it, and start recording video. "…No one's going to believe this."

" **I said help me not record this!"**

Shiki could only stare in bewilderment at the unbelievable sight of Raikou actually getting along fairly well with the Onis; Not trying to get in a fight or kill them was huge progress. Ibaraki not trying to rip off Raikou's head for yelling at her was just as big. Shiki was truly dumbfounded. "…What did you two tell them?"

"They were just pleading requests but…" Tomoe trailed off quietly as she kept recording. The scene only continued to play out calmly with mild bickering.

Nonetheless, Shiki stared in wondrous distraction. Chaldea and its resident heroes was sometimes a headache, and other times a sight to behold. Yet, it was also her current home, or one she found herself staying in longer than she hoped. With all its sights, interests, and curiosities… it wasn't quite a bad one either. It had grown on her more than she admitted before, but now, with the final nail of a terrible truth, she found it would be her main source of comfort in trying times.

Truthfully? It wouldn't be too bad sticking around just a little longer, just so long as she  _did_  finally return to her real home someday. She'd miss these moments, if she even remembered them. She'd miss these strange servants who wormed their way into her life whether she wished it or not. That day may come she'd finally be released from this dream, where she still fought for herself and her loved ones' futures.

Until that possible slither of hope was realized, she'd slowly come to terms while silently appreciating these newfound dreamlike days.


	82. Fragment 81: Freedom of Choice

"Ah, blast it all. Now I have to find where I left off…"

Bleary groans echoed through the faintly lit room before the lights flickered on. With the darkness vanquished, the light showcased what could have been perceived as a teenager's room. Across the many shelves, glass display cases, and walls, countless merchandise plastered every inch. There were only scant slithers of the original Chaldean walls, and some decorations even hung from the ceiling. However, their only unity was in their adjoined mess.

By all means, the room was a disaster zone compared to any other.

The rustic wood furniture had gathered flakes of dust since the robots were barred from cleaning. Different, torn jolly rogers hung like trophies on one wall, yet right beside them, pictures of animated serials formed a brighter contrast. There was a battle-worn cutlass, likely earned as a high-seas singularity trophy, sitting on a sword rack besides a very vibrant katana. Photo frames of the feared room's owner showcased him fighting ferociously in singularities… right beside others that held various voyeur shots of anime girls.

Ordered anarchy was the best way to describe the room, which lay covered with scattered magazines, scrapbooks, and even some discarded packaging. A kotatsu rested in the middle, surrounded by some empty chip bags and opened DVD cases. There was even an unopened Amazon package on the bed right beside a blanket-covered custom body pillow; The slithers of its printed pink hair could be glimpsed beyond the very edge of the jolly roger covers.

All this formed the ink that helped write the newest entries into the infamous pirate's life.

Standing atop a half-eaten bag of Cheetos, Blackbeard groaned again. His arm snaked under his white shirt to scratch an itch; It depicted a blonde, blue-eyed girl cupping her cheeks with her hands and blowing a raspberry. In the space around the young character with a ribbon in her hair, the word 'Poi' was written in lots of little speech bubbles over a literal wall of kanji. Coupled with the low hanging black sweats, the bearded, thirty-something-looking rider looked very unsettling to any who saw him.

Quietly, he glanced over to the video intercom, whose screen showcased the time besides flanking figurines of scantily clad anime girls: 0640.

"Shit. Woke up that early…?" he grumbled, but then an eager grin quickly shook the sleepiness from his eyes. "Still got time before I meet up with Osa… More High School Fleet it is!"

With a laugh unbefitting his age, he dove for his kotatsu as he searched for the remote for his new flat screen. He moved aside a stack of new doujins, then looked under the packaging for one of his newest figures. Finally, just behind a giant tube that read 'One Piece Limited Edition Scroll', he found it. With a sigh of relief, he turned on his flat screen, settled in under the warmth of Osakabehime's personally gifted table, and looked forward to another relaxing day in paradise.

Life in Chaldea had finally become what he desired… well, almost.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 81: Freedom of Choice** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"… _I don't know why you were so pushy about seeing my room but… keep this all a secret, okay?"_

" _Pirate's honor… Er, if that means anything to you."_

_Curiosity had been mutual. He'd noticed ever since he caught her staring once, but it wasn't like the many Blackbeard usually got. When one had been around Chaldea as long as him, it became easy to tell stares apart. It was especially truer for him, who had to keep a sharp eye trained for anyone within reach that held growing ulterior motives against him; Order had to be maintained, even in a life of piracy._

_But Chaldea wasn't the high seas, and she certainly didn't stare with any hidden intent. If anything, Osakabehime was a bit too honest to a fault; Likely because of how little exposure she got to the real world. Shutting oneself in tended to do that, but that hardly deterred him. If anything, it had been the hopeful spark for his approach, and has led the feared, intimidating pirate to the doors of a famous Japanese maiden._

_Now he found himself within the walls of her humble room, which flourished with an astonishing number of decorations. Barely a week here, and her room didn't even appear like one of the new section's typical rustic designs. The only indication it was fitted by Chaldea were the many polished-maple shelves that lined most of the traditional shoji walls. The rest was clearly the hand of an assassin whose skills dabbled in the domain of casters._

_Yet, Blackbeard could imagine no greater use for a clear example of territory creation._

_Though her bed covers and assorted drapes for her two small Sunscape windows were traditional Japanese Sakura patterns, everything else spoke of a more modernized hobby. Assorted memorabilia of unknown origins lay scattered about the mostly sparse shelves. Figures protected in glass display cases lay rank in file atop a drawer. To his surprise, there were even painted tapestries that showcased some of the hotter male servants in Chaldea, but were only clothed in risqué, yet publicly acceptable, outfits._

_All of this inspiring display had been hidden but moments before by a shadowy veil cast be Osakabehime, but no more. In the middle of the sea of tatami mats, he sat with his legs tucked beneath the warm covers of a red kotatsu. His black sweater with a jolly roger would do little to hide shivers of excitement, but he could only keep himself tempered for so long. With a near-stoic expression, he simply glanced around her room like he was trying to understand._

_This was slowly unsettling the assassin on the other side. With her tablet turned off on the table before her, she gazed carefully as worry seeped into her eyes. He could tell she was now doubting if she'd been wrong to show him all this, but she would have no worries. If anything, it was just a habit carried over from long before, where Blackbeard toyed with his soon-to-be crewmates to gauge their character better. Without any doubt in his mind, Osakabehime was genuinely what he hoped for, and his mind finally unlocked the mental doors._

"… _Do you…?" she started, but fell truly uncertain. She really was quite the shut-in, it seemed; A legendary Hikikomori. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "…Well? After demanding to see my room, aren't you going to say something!? Are you just going to tease me about all this like Kiyohi and Tamamochi?"_

" _No. I won't." His calm answer set her back into confusion as her eyes softened with growing relief. It was only when he could no longer contain his grin that his eyes filled with sweet satisfaction. She stared, dumbfounded, as Blackbeard's suddenly excited eyes gazed around the room with relief and genuine delight. She was confused, no doubt, but him? He was free! Finally truly free again!_

" _Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for someone like you to arrive!?" His exclamation made her flinch lightly, but her surprise shot high with her eyebrows. "It was a pain and a half dialing myself back a bit just so some vocal normies would give me less of a headache… but now!? Now it's time to triple down!"_

_Quickly, he unzipped the front of his sweater and unveiled what lay beneath. It was one of the few pieces he still had after Chaldea's graphic shirt maker was scraped for use elsewhere, but it definitely did the trick. Osakabehime stared at another Jolly Roger, but it had Japanese print beneath it and looked far more cartoony. The straw hat on top of it seemed to ring a bell, if not for the translated kanji: One Piece. Her eyes suddenly twinkled with growing hope as he grinned happily. "…You're a…!?"_

_He sat taller dramatically and placed his hands on his hips. "Blackbeard! Scourge of the Caribbean! Feared Pirate! And formerly Chaldea's sole resident Otaku!"_

" _Another Otaku!" Blackbeard couldn't grin wider as Osakabehime's excitement matched his. Sure, she seemed to be one of those girls very interested in the yaoi scene, but he was delighted! After all this time, a companion for his interests finally arrived!_ _ **"Why didn't you say so before!?"**_

" _Everyone else thought it was cringey and unbecoming for a fearsome pirate… I chose to shelve it for a while! Chose to keep my excitement before I grew salty putting up with ignorant looks… hoping and praying a true comrade would arrive who would understand me completely!" he exclaimed, then grinned again towards her. "And you finally did! Now we can stick together and enjoy our anime!"_

_Even though he likely had a lot more explaining to do, the look of growing satisfaction in the assassin's eyes was more than enough for Blackbeard. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship… one he waited far too long for! Together, after Solomon's defeat, they would find a way to bring in-_

_There was loud banging on the door, making both turn swiftly as it practically sparked open with force; That'd need to get repaired, but he had more pressing concerns. Fight or flight flashed through his mind as two rampaging women glared within._ _**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR FRIEND… YOU…!"** _

_On the other side stood a battle clad Kiyohime and Tamamo. Their once furious, simultaneous roar had fallen to complete and total surprise. With hands still held in talkative gesture, Blackbeard remained frozen on the other side of the kotatsu. Osakabehime, on the other hand, quickly grew peeved. With a sharp exhale, she stood up, clenched her fists, and glared accusingly at her two closest friends. They flinched lightly at the surprising show of defense._

_Blackbeard was silently excited for it; Usually no one stuck up for him. "Tamamochi! Kiyohi! Blackie-chan isn't doing anything wrong! We were just talking!"_

"… _Blackie-chan…?" Kiyohime voiced incredulously as the two women stared dumbfounded at the pirate._

_He merely chuckled sheepishly and waved. 'Not a title I would have chosen but…'_

" _He's doing nothing wrong! So can you please leave us in peace and not break more of my stuff!? We were just_ _ **talking!"**_

_The two remained in dumbfounded silence, but after a moment, glanced to each other, quietly apologized, and slowly pulled the broken door closed. Osakabehime huffed. "Now I need my door fixed… Those two…"_

" _Eh, don't get mad at them… They really care you. That's true friendship if I've ever seen it," he offered calmly, and though she sighed, she smiled lightly in understanding. He finally grinned back at her again. "Thanks for having my back!"_

" _Why wouldn't I? You were doing nothing wrong," she commented as she slid back into her seat. "…What were we talking about… Oh! Right! Anime! Does Chaldea have a sizable collection?"_

_He shook his head. "Unfortunately no. There was only one closet Otaku and he died in the Fuyuki incident. His hard drive has a bit, but it was mostly One Piece, Death Note, and Naruto."_

" _Oh, that's terrible... You only had that to live off of?" she sympathized, but then turned on her tablet with a smile. "I've made a collection of my own in the modern years. There's uh… a few aimed towards girls like me, but I've been downloading some big hits when I could! Oh, and manga if you like reading! I usually just use it as references for when I try to make new doujins. Do you do anything with doujins too, Blackie-chan?"_

_Blackbeard couldn't keep his eyes from glinting with gratitude and happiness: Osakabehime was truly a woman of culture._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I thought you were watching Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio."

"I decided to watch High School Fleet instead. You were right as usual! The girls were really kawaii and it was right up my alley!"

Osakabehime giggled. "Then it's merchandise time again, right? Right? Getting one of Mashiro?"

Now it was Blackbeard's turn to grin and chuckle. "You know me too well! She's definitely best girl of Hai-Furi!"

Any other servant in Chaldea looking on would have likely been lost; Grail knowledge or not, their language would seem foreign. With gratuitous Japanese sprinkled in, stares would be obvious, but that never bothered either anymore. Now that they'd found true kinship, it was far easier for Osakabehime and Blackbeard to ignore judgement like fallen leaves on the sidewalk.

But there were no prying eyes in Osakabehime's room. It was always neater than his, but still just as  _neet_ , as he liked to joke. Her shelves and walls were finally properly clustered with memorabilia and merchandise from their recent orders. Besides the countless new figures, wall scrolls, body pillows, and other comforts, her room remained untouched; Her paradise layout was chosen, as was his.

Together, they sat at her kotatsu again, but both had their tablets. Though a proverbial wall of speakers and extra screens rested on the top before them, they rested comfortably at two adjacent ends, busy with their current tasks. Wrapped in a warm pink robe with fluffy fox ears atop its hood, Osakabehime hummed happily to the currently playing J-pop as Blackbeard merely smiled in comfort.

His own hands were busy typing away on his tablet to revise her sent idea. After his traditional shower before coming to his companion's room, he'd changed into the same exact shirt, except this one was black. His jeans were cozy and warm beneath the kotatsu, and occasionally bumped into hers. Neither minded in the least; Their comfort with each other was immeasurable.

He hummed as he put the stylus to his mouth. "Osa, I think the dialogue would feel a little more forced. I could expand on it, but then we'd be running on extra pages."

"Oh, stop worrying about extra pages! We're the publishers and printers too!"

"True… I just feel we can make it more concise and sweeter. Ah, this is your story though. Just trying to help."

"I know! I owe you for this one!"

He merely waved it off with a smirk. "Ah, what are friends for?"

In all honesty, he never thought he'd actually be helping her out with one of her intimate male-on-male stories, but he was; He hardly liked it, but that's how much she meant to him that he'd even consider it. They were dedicated doujin partners, and she trusted his word and advice sincerely. They improved each other and their art in ways no one else could properly manage.

Without any doubt, he was happy she came here, and beyond delighted they met. It was a partnership at its best, and a bond between fellow otakus he'd long desired. It didn't make her see him in a romantic light, though; He had his eyes set on someone long before anyway. It didn't matter to her either, who felt the same. There was no a single worry of a rocky road ahead.

Osakabehime hummed and used her finger to scroll through her tablet's list of completed works. Behind her, one of her paper animals, a cute orange fox, was carefully stacking newly printed first-editions of their hopeful premier M-rated doujin. "We're up to thirty so far… I didn't think we'd manage so well!"

"Well, that's what teamwork's for, yea?" he grinned as he scrolled to the next section of her typed notes. His scrolling slowed, and the assassin noticed even as his eyes tried to hide his nerves. She smiled sympathetically, and blushed shamefully. "…You don't have to give your opinion on that part."

"…No, no. I will! We're partners! For you, I'd gladly sail this storm, Osa!" he proclaimed reassuringly, even if it was pretty painful. She was thankfully sparing him the details of just how intimate the two men were being. Forcefully, like gazing on the horizon and picturing the next would-be victim of his ship, he mentally changed the names and images to two of his favorite anime girls; It might have been a worse idea since he toed the line with falling aroused visualizing it.

Yet, he accepted internal dilemma as Osakabehime smiled graciously. "Thanks, Blackie-chan! I'll be sure to make some bonus pages for that extra special doujin of you and your real waifu!"

Now his cheeks were totally flushed, and steam practically shot from his nose and ears. With glimmering eyes, he stared at her with unhinged delight. "Can you even add some color!?"

"Sure! I'll even put her in that bikini you couldn't tear your eyes off of! The one with white frills that she posed for in that upcoming swimsuit calendar, right?"

"Wait, you saw me spyin-  _That_  bikini!?  **You'd do that for me!?"**  If he wasn't aroused and excited before, he certainly was now just thinking of it.  **"You're an angel, Osa!"**

"Nope, just your writing partner! Now let's both do our best to make even more for our future brand! We want to prove to Da Vinci we deserve a storefront!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

There was still an hour before lunch, so it was unsurprising the Arcade was mostly empty. Most of the screens lay dormant, including some of the newest additions towards the room's center. Though most of the newer generation consoles and games had been unpacked, those administrating the room decided to keep them in the boxes as a temporary sorting system; Delaqua's staff were still designing expanded game shelves.

Blackbeard sat at the cluster of public gaming computers as mirth echoed from a farther corner. Tyler, Rena, and Serenity were at one of the farther screens introducing Paul, Jack, Alice, and Yedda to Little Big Planet. He'd chosen one of the computers facing away from them, but it was still in clear view for any who walked past the entrance. As his chosen game booted up, he passed a glance towards a farther computer where his only companion was busy with his own game.

"Of course. I truly believe this is a venture worth your time, but should you choose to decline, I would not be against turning to other investors. Time is money, mind you."

Mephistopheles' voice was so unnervingly smooth and convincing as he spoke into his worn headset. The sly grin he wore with his usual, favorite purple formal attire made him look like a pale loan shark. The caster paid no attention as he typed incredibly fast across his keyboard and clicked through several windows, all while holding up his conversation flawlessly. Though Blackbeard had his doubts, this caster was certainly the smooth-talking devil who brokered terrible deals.

Then again, how many doubted he was truly Blackbeard with all his 'weird' hobbies?  _'Normies wouldn't understand…'_

As a signature ding registered through his headset, he turned back to his own monitor. The loading bar around the anchor finally stopped spinning. Immediately, he grinned as he was greeted with a digitalized mock-up of an early twentieth-century port. Though the buildings and old-time atmosphere were well-designed, it was the lone ship in the center that had his current interest. Automatically, he went through the motions of adjusting the flags, double-checking his ship's modules, and checking the missions tab.

As he clicked onto a new tab to bring a visualized tech tree of the new Kriegsmarine battleship line, he hummed quietly to himself. In all honesty, this game was only supposed to be a tie-over until he found a fellow otaku. World of Warships had quickly grown on him though, even if Drake, Anne, and Mary grew tired of it pretty quickly. Maybe he could get them to play a game or two again now that the game was actually live and had huge updates, but they only did it to soothe sailing urges.

For him, it was now just another small staple in the only gaming niche he had: naval combat. He'd just be happy when his personal gaming computer finally arrived so he could play it in his room without distractions; Too bad it was delayed, but at least Assassin's Creed Black Flag came on time. He'd play that later, all while he squeezed in searches for other pirate-styled games, helped Osakabehime get heir Doujin circle up and running, volunteered for cool singularity calls…

He sure got a busy schedule these days. There wasn't even enough time for his old hobby of peeping around, but that was alright. It was replaced by similar ones that  _wouldn't_ get him beat up. As the game loaded, he quickly minimized the game to reveal an internet browser offering another.

It portrayed a little cartoon map with a compass in the center. As he clicked the center of the screen, it spun, and the little ship icon moved towards a new map spot. When it landed, it resonated with sonar pings before indicating a battle. A few images for formations were shown, and he clicked one without hesitation. Seconds later, the two fleets were duking it out in portrayed combat… yet they weren't your typical ships.

The ships looked like girls. As they appeared on screen to indicate their turn to fire, they let out battle cries and other statements. One took a hint, and though she appeared on screen injured, Blackbeard couldn't help but grin lecherously at the now revealing images that replaced it. The woman, or ship, was doing her best just to cover herself since the damage ripped much of her clothes off and damaged the visible warship equipment. He chuckled, "You can still sail on. You'll be fine."

He didn't even care Mephistopeles had taken a small break from his brokering, but stood behind Blackbeard with a stoic glance. "…Do I want to ask what that is?"

"…Hmm?" Blackbeard hummed nonchalantly as he turned around to look at the caster; He wasn't even worried he was watching him do it. By all means, he was used to incredulous and disgusted stares for his hobbies; Concealing his interests was less an act of cowardice and more a reprieve from the endless swarm of questions. He could put up with it now though. "Oh, this? Kancolle?"

Mephistopheles only blinked in obvious bewilderment, but Blackbeard grinned. "It's pretty tough. It has a lot of nice shipgirls though!"

"Shipgirls…" Mephistopheles mumbled. "Is the audio as condemning as it looks?"

Without hesitation, Blackbeard simply pulled his personal headset cord from the USB slot and let the sounds of Japanese girls and combat echo into the nearby air. Some yelled statements even sounded like innuendos. Mephistopheles' eye actually twitched, and Robin, who had been passing by the doors, paused momentarily to stare in disbelief; As if Blackbeard cared. He only chuckled and slipped the cord back in.

After a pause, Mephistopheles shook his head and smirked lightly. He even let out his clownish chuckle. "I still don't know what that's all about, but your shamelessness never ceased to amuse me. I find it… interesting."

"You're not going to blackmail me into one of your deals!" the pirate chuckled back, then quickly brought up the other game again. His German battleship was now amidst a Mediterranean archipelago with a bunch of other ships. A countdown timer on the screen was seconds away from zero. "Is that what you're doing on Eve? Tyler told me a bit about it but I still don't get it."

"Oh, there's plenty of negotiating. It's… a work in progress," he answered back with a sly smirk. "One of the best gifts I've received in Chaldea."

Their simple conversation ended when the game started. Mephistopheles strolled towards the Club Cove entrance as his ship groaned forward slowly, but Blackbeard tossed him another glance. He was a curious servant, but not one to be underestimated or left unwatched. Tyler's curious move seemed to have given him an outlet, but Blackbeard had to wonder if that game would keep him complacent for long.  _'It's not like Eve could be a long-term interest or hobby for him, right?'_

Then again, he never thought a few video games would remain as part of his hobbies, but it helped many of them pertained to his interests.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After enjoying lunch, he decided to take a small detour through the Agora to see how the shopping mall was coming together. With one hand scrolling an anime forum on his phone, he paused by the newly completed central fountain, which churned with shining brass, steampunk design. It was a strange sort of centerpiece in a mostly Greek-themed mall; Others pointed out some of the other under-construction rooms and personal designs didn't fit with the overall theme either.

The thoughtful or meaningful types would say it was like a representation of Chaldea: Many unorthodox pieces creating something unique.

In the end, the white marble facades and various colors of the finishing stores and rooms really did make it look like a mall. Complete with Nitocris' largest Sunscape windows far above, acting like a glass ceiling, this place would feel as spacious and welcoming as Fantasia when it finally opened. He was most interested in seeing what Medb's Club and Casino had to offer when it was finally opened, but among the polished marble stone pavers, he came to a stop.

Within the Stitch Witches' storefront, a new curiosity grabbed his eye from scrolling. Like a moth to flame, he was lured towards the room where he opened the door; It was surprisingly unlocked. Naked mannequins and countless birch shelving remained vacant, but the new Clothing Department's room looked finished. The sweet smell of freshly cut wood and cleaning products tantalized his senses, but his eyes tunnel-visioned hard.

"…Is that Arturia?" he mumbled to himself. He pocketed his phone and came to a stop before the newly cleaned front desk. A bottle of Windex and a rag were discarded on top. "…Mother of... That is!"

In the empty glass display shelves behind the store's desk, one lone decoration sat with a discarded measuring tape. It was a small figure, barely two dozen centimeters tall, that was graced with the face and body of Arturia Pendragon. Her dress, however, was a beautiful white off-shoulder ensemble with more elegant frills than a masquerade party. With its blue accents, it could have even been a wedding dress.

Before he knew it, he'd subconsciously found himself before the display case. As he opened it, angry heels clicked towards him, but he didn't turn; He was already caught.  **"What do you think you're doing…?"**

"The door was unlocked," he replied calmly as he simply glanced back towards the angry caster. "Calm down, Medea. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Besides trespassing?" she fumed with a fierce glare, even as she advanced like a tornado. Her purple strapless dress with golden accents, one of her favorites, was coupled with a black knit throw-over that flared like the wings of a frustrated dragon. The shorter woman was an intimidating sight, but he remained placid.

He merely turned to her and held his hands up. His tone was unusually persuasive, but had had a new motive and curiosity he needed answered. He preferred if he got it without getting assaulted. While keeping his bubbling enthusiasm down, he finally parleyed carefully. "Princess of Colchis… Please. Calm down. If I was trying to steal it, I would have been far gone by now. I'm a pirate, remember? As much as many like to joke about it, I know how to get away with things if I feel like it."

That was no understatement. He'd escaped the clutches of British authority so many times. With a smooth tongue and keen perception of social cues, he'd navigated minefields of speech. He even managed a few stealthy assaults and robberies that went off without a hitch. They could doubt all they want, but in the end, he knew as well as they did he was still the feared Edward Teach.

Though she fumed and glared, her advance had halted. With arms crossed over her chest, she stared between the calm pirate and the figure. He only waited patiently until she spoke next. She breathed out like an angry bull first. "…Then what were you planning on doing?"

"I was going to look at it without permission, honestly." Though he admitted to the crime, and her eyes narrowed when he said it, he turned back to the figure and nodded. "It caught my attention when I was looking around the mall. Isn't this going to be a display shelf of your clothing line?"

They'd never talked at all besides rare coordination in battle, so he wasn't surprised she was both guarded and judging; Her stress over Naomi's stagnant condition didn't help. She paused in skeptical thought, then quietly shook her head. "…This is a clothing store. What goes in a clothing store?"

"Then why is this figure here?" he countered as he studied it calmly. The act was very slowly calming Medea down with how very observant and scrutinizing he seemed to be over it. Though frustration sat, glints of curiosity were sneaking within her gaze. "You wanted more natural examples than a mannequin?"

His calm and studious tone, a rarity from the pirate to anyone, save for a scarce few, was unnerving her. "Helena made it so I could see if a tiny display might look nice. Not that you have your answer, leav-"

"This isn't a mere throwaway, Medea. You can't lie to me about that." His calm statement had silenced her completely as he stared back. "You're talking to one of Chaldea's few aficionados on figures. The quality of the dress, the likeness of the mimicry… This was careful craftsmanship made with a purpose, and not some mere example to see how something might look. If it were, you could have bought some cheap doll on Amazon with all this money we have as servants."

Medea's gaze was finally softening with shock as Blackbeard gestured calmly to the figure, but made certain not to touch it. "…This? This was a work of a professional who loved what they were doing. This figure of Arturia is a flawless replication. Even the minute details on the dress are so precise I wonder if you actually shrank one for the figure to wear. No, Medea, Helena obviously didn't make this, and you should absolutely be taking credit for modelling this top-notch craftsmanship."

As he turned back, he couldn't withhold his grin at her outright dumbfounded expression. It's not often he chose to be persuasive and even a touch sophisticated, but models and figures deserved it. They were a true art form to be respected and appreciated. "So… you left it out here by accident, huh?"

Though her fierceness tried to return, it was far lighter in her furrowed brows. "I wanted to see if a small mannequin display might work, but I wanted a dressed example… so I used a figure I made."

This was definitely news. Medea's only known hobby was knitting, yet she had another secret one with this level of skill? Item construction sure was workable in various degrees, it seemed. Content, and knowing an uncomfortable Medea likely meant vicious magecraft lashings, he nodded quietly with a reassuring grin. "You'll probably throw my opinion overboard, but I think it'll look beautiful. Lots of little servants and people wearing different clothes? That's more life than the mannequins could bring."

He turned back again to the case, but slowly closed the glass door to reassure her. He stared at the model. "You've got quite the skill at this… I assume it's a deep secret I shouldn't run my mouth about?"

Though he found her glaring back silently, he merely nodded slowly. "Yea, yea… you won't believe me, but I'll keep my mouth shut about it. Not like it's good blackmail or anything."

"I don't believe you…" she mouthed quietly. Though condemning and guarded, he could tell she was uncertain. He was pretty good at reading people's hidden motives, after all, but nowhere near Karna's level.

He shook his head. "Then tell you what. Don't want me using it as blackmail? How about you consider selling a line of figures in the future? Your skill is being wasted on secrecy. Everyone's gonna agree when they see it, and there's a lot of money for you to make on this... Hell, I'd even buy a few! No,  **dozens!**  You'd sell out by Osa and I alone! Just thinking about all the possibilities of posable limbs and dresses and accessories! Scenery!? Maybe model  _scenery_  too!? Those would do wonders for my collection and-  **Oh!**  I'd need more cases before you did...!"

Then he realized what he was babbling about. So much for keeping his excitement and motive down. Medea stared at him with a shocked and disturbed look as he recomposed himself and coughed into his hand. He then levelled one last serious stare her way and nodded. "You're talented in this, Medea. You don't need me to tell you that, but the world should know and enjoy your little wondrous gifts, especially the children. Let those who judge otherwise be damned, and I hope you pursue this further."

Having said his piece, Blackbeard chuckled and walked past the bewildered Medea. As he quietly slipped past the door, he gave her one last glance and a simple wave. He walked off as she stared back at her figure, likely wondering what just happened. It wasn't like Blackbeard to go out of the way and offer any sort of honest advice, but he took a huge exception to this. As a lover of fine merchandise from the modern era, Medea had unfounded potential he wanted to see bloom…

…Mostly because, if she followed through, it meant a future where he had a figure of his real-life waifu on his shelf!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It never mattered how many times he'd stepped into the resort; It never grew old. Waltzing through any of its entrances was like returning to his true home on the high seas. Obviously it wasn't the true Caribbean, but its sea breeze and cawing gulls did wonders for his mind's immersion. All that was missing were the occasional glints of distant sail ships, but that illusion was being remedied tomorrow with the casters' small adjustments.

No matter how wonderful the world of weebdom was, it couldn't match up to his first true love: The sea. Any glimpse, no matter how real or fake, was like drinking from an oasis after decades of sips from a scalding canteen. Coupled with the gentle sways of creaking wood beneath his feet and the roars of jolly laughter, the pirate's life of a century long gone forever lived in his heart. One simply couldn't entice him away with another interest.

Although, those seafaring animes were quite the treasure chests of the modern age!

Even if he was excited on the progress of their doujin circle and had plenty of anime to watch, he needed this daily respite. He had to feel the sensation of sand between his feet at least once a day when it was within tantalizing reach. Once a week, like today, he needed just a bit more of a refreshment. A few hours relaxing at the resort was more than enough… but it was even better when he had one of the newly arrived doujins to enjoy too!

Now sporting a pair of jolly roger speckled swim trunks of various One Piece crews, he strolled on the boundary between ocean and sand. Though his eyes were glued to the black-and-white pages of the more erotic material, all while his grey saddlebag, filled with more, bounced light against his side, his practically-drooling attention was finally pillaged. He looked up at the giggles, surprised he'd managed to watch so far down the beach already without noticing.

That's when he spotted movement in a red-and-white beach umbrella's shade. Hidden beneath a blanket of saintly white, giggles, movement, and a rare light moan proved what happened beneath was anything but pure. His heartbeat at the sight, but both in anxiety and aroused excitement. There was no doubt who were the culprits among the mostly empty beach. Still, he made an effort to bury himself in his magazine, and to avoid complications, simply use their soundtrack to further immerse himself in his doujin.

He was about to stroll past a dozen meters away as they continued unabated.  _'Never thought of having sounds play when reading this… It's so lewd! I'm going to do this more often!'_

Yet, his mind and impulses went wild. Between shamelessly reading the doujin in his hands and the temptation of the girls likely doing naughty acts in public, he couldn't help but get aroused. He had to hunch over a bit in a terrible attempt to hide his erection, but it's not like he was doing anything to actively evade it. He was even daring to stare towards the blanket every now and then to possibly catch a peek, dangers be damned!

After another small moan, the soundtrack unfortunately stopped. "Wait, Mary! Someone's near!"

As he buried his head in his reading material and tried to nonchalantly walk away, Blackbeard immediately braced for impact as he felt a burning glare on the back of his neck. "Blackbeard you pervert! You were trying to peep weren't you!?"

"…Are you kidding me!?" With an exasperated sigh, he stopped and turned to the dual servant team, even while remaining a tad hunched to hide his arousal. Anne and Mary, hidden beneath the blanket, glared a fusillade of cannonballs his way. He could still see the straps of their bikinis, so they clearly hadn't gone too crazy. "It's hard not to when you two are doing it in the open in broad daylight! You know what that does to a man!? If I hadn't had my juicy doujins on me, I would've been trying to watch the whole show! Yea! But I wasn't! So there!"

Though their glares barely lightened, the couple glanced to each other, then back at Blackbeard. He merely shook his head and sighed. "Look. I've gone a long time without incident with you two! Three months since I last stole your used panties, right? Isn't that saying enough!?"

"We did do it out here out of excitement of being caught…" Anne whispered silently into Mary's ear.

"Since when were you exhibitionists anyway…?" Blackbeard deadpanned, even though the idea of watching them without getting beat up aroused him; He kept it in check. "Huu… Forget it. Don't answer! It was my fault for sailing into your waters… and I don't wanna get beat up with my new precious treasures on me! I'll stroll somewhere else and we'll forget this all happened!"

They stared at him for a few seconds… and then Mary disappeared back under the blanket and seemingly pulled on Anne's arm. The taller blonde merely huffed. "Fine! But If we catch you again today, you're walking the plank!"

"Fine by me! Pirate's honor!" he yelled back as he increased his gait to get away. Barely moments later, the two were likely going at it, but he was buried in his doujin again with a sigh. Strolling up and down the beach felt nice on his calloused feet, but it was apparent he was going to have to find a spot to lay anchor… preferably away from their turf so as not to spark an unintentional boarding action.

Despite how many times they've gotten into a scuffle, on a fundamental level, there was still a sense of comradery between them. They even hung out every now and then. They were among Chaldea's pirates, and though he often got on their nerves, more before than now, they worked well in battle together. With Drake, they were quite the staple cavalry unit Gudao loved to call upon for serious assaults. It was almost natural, even as they occasionally bickered.

Beyond even that, there was a threshold of acceptance higher than most. The Peacekeepers would have a fit if they knew what those two were doing, but he was no snitch. They also gave leeway to him so long as he didn't try anything over the line; He'd even dare say they were secretly okay with him just watching, but wouldn't admit it. Just so long as he was out of sight.

Blackbeard wasn't going to dare try that though: Pirates were unpredictable sometimes, especially those two.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Blackbeard… uh… Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

His intent to find a secluded spot to enjoy his new reads in peace was dashed when he arrived at the farthest edge of the Tropicana sector. After having passed by Semiramis and Amakusa, who both gave him unsettled stares at his clearly lewd reading material, he found himself being stared upon by Anishka and two of her closest servant companions. It was only when Rama beckoned him over, but stared uncertainly at his doujin's cover, that he finally slid it into his bag with the others.

Anishka had her master's uniform while Rama and Sita were in their battle attire, which already drew an eyebrow. Though Rama was protective and kept an arm around Sita, and a scrutinizing stare on him, he wasn't going to look. She was taken, and looked a bit too much like a child; Even he had standards. Children were cute, innocent, and to be cared after. The Stheno sisters were the only exception to that rule because they were just tiny grown women… not that he'd ever say that to their face lest he be stepped all over.  _'…I wouldn't mind that though…'_

"Am I being disciplined or something?" he joked as Anishka offered him a seat on the bench beside her. Instead, to her surprise, he offered it to Sita and Rama again as he plopped down on the lush grass. He grinned to them. "Take it. I sit enough in my room."

Sita sat down, then Rama quickly scooched around the bench to sit on Anishka's other side. The defensive formation was already ringing bells of meetings with other pirate leaders; It was a show of loyalty to another, but also a defensive display on some occasions. It could be meant for either the opposition or their leader, and in this case, as Anishka fiddled with her fingers, Blackbeard quickly drew the conclusion. Still, he let them lead out of curiosity.

"Sorry for taking up some of your time." Typical of Anishka to begin with a respectful apology. Gudao would have done something similar that segwayed instantly, while Gabrielle would have danced around with small talk for a bit. "You're not being disciplined or anything… You just happened to come by, so I thought I'd talk to you now rather than waste your time later. I wish to tell you something important, if you're willing to listen."

Stiff opening aside, she was definitely looking a bit uncertain. It might be him, but he doubted it. She was always rather respectful and collected even when he tossed an occasional joke or stare her way; She and Gabrielle were hot tamales in their battlesuits. However, he did have his suspicions of what this was about. "Important in what way? A surprise shipment of hardcore lewd doujins important? End of the world important?"

His effort to lighten the mood and ease Anishka's concerns had mixed results. Sita tried to withhold a cringe, but Rama actually chuckled a bit at his ridiculousness. To his content, Anishka merely blinked in surprise as her nervousness was momentarily sundered. She shook her head. "Um… No. Nothing like that. This is something personal that I should have been more open with."

"Oh? So this is about you finally revealing you're a lesbian?" To be honest, that had come out far more insensitively and casually than it should have for the rather respectful and timid master, but could you blame him? He's a pirate. He was met with three stares of shock at the flat statement, but he'd hit the nail on his head. Though he was a master of cunning guile in negotiations, sometimes it was better to just get to the point; This time, he'd admittedly spat it out roughly out of habit.

"…You knew…?" her voice was a hesitant whisper as Sita placed a reassuring hand on the folded pair in her lap. As Rama copied the gesture, her heart seemed to race in her eyes. "…Did-?"

Rama narrowed his eyes as Blackbeard released his strange, casual laugh. "That came out pretty crude, huh? Nah. It was just a hunch of mine. I caught you staring at Gabrielle's ass quite a few times and your eyes lingered more on bikini wenches rather than the guys… And no. I told no one, no."

"…Was I that obvious…?" she seemingly whispered to herself with a light blush, and Rama smiled a mix of sheepish exasperation at her.

"…Sorry, my disciple. Sometimes you stared a bit too long, but I don't think too many saw."

"Don't think about it too much! I only noticed because I like to stare at hot mermaids too!" Blackbeard chuckled, but as a small silence grew, he quickly cleared his throat and raised a hand in apology. "Ah… I'm getting carried away. That probably wasn't how you planned on coming out of the closet, huh? I heard it's not easy these days… so you have my respect for that with all the stigmas sailing around."

It was mostly because of Osakabehime's personal favorites that he'd known so much about it. Homosexuality, or the LGBT community in general, was met with very mixed reactions depending on the part of the world. It was even outright illegal and vilified in some modern countries, even if he personally didn't think anything about it back then; Whatever a pirate did was their business, so long as it didn't get in the way of his grand schemes and raids.

"I… No… This wasn't what I expected how coming out to you would go," she admitted quietly, and he drew an eyebrow.

"The others were calm and let her say it herself," Rama informed, almost like a small scold.

"Aye, a pirate is unpredictable," Blackbeard shook off with a chuckle. "I think it turned out better though? Less stress? Nothing to worry about? Straight to the point!"

"…So you don't mind I'm a lesbian?" the master asked quietly, and he quickly grinned and shook his head. "You don't view me as something disgraceful…?"

"I don't mind! I only usually view lesbians in high definition!" Yet again, he let his excitement and crude pirate demeanor make his mouth answer for him. As Sita and Rama glared lightly at him, Anishka blinked uncertainly. He scratched the back of his head. "…Shot my mouth off. Ignore that comment… No, Annie, you're fine. It's also kinda funny you're actually worried what a degenerate otaku pirate thinks about your sexual orientation."

"I'm coming out personally to everyone because I care about what you think," she answered truthfully with a small nod. "The servants all have a right to know… and it gives me practice for telling others."

"I see, I see…" he nodded sagely, then waved with his hand casually. "Good on ya. That's respectable, but you shouldn't care much at all about what anyone else thinks of you."

She blinked, and as Rama and Sita's glares lightened, he merely smirked. "In that regard, you should be like me! Look how much I don't care about what anyone thinks! See how much it depresses me? It doesn't. I do what I want and be who I want without caring what all the normies think of me! Who cares what they think? Yea it got annoying for a while, but I found it more annoying keeping it down low!"

Anishka merely fiddled with her fingers again, and Blackbeard could see it. The uncertainty still sang in her eyes and form. She was very conscious about what others thought of her. He'd had a few recruits who thought the same, but were still quietly keen on joining his privateers' growing fame. It wasn't the same, but there were similarities. This was her decision and life, but she was too bogged down worrying over everyone's opinions of her.

Her respectfulness regarding everything, as admirable as it was, needed to have some healthy limits.

"Look, Annie. I know how you feel. A lot of people out there look down on who you really are, but you know what? …Fuck 'em." His vulgar and curt response easily earned their incredulous stares. He merely grinned. "You heard me! Fuck 'em! Some guy or girl or whatever in a place you've never visited hates you because of what they heard, saw, and were told… Let them glare and hate on someone they've never met! Someone out there will hate your guts for whatever you choose to do, so screw their worthless opinion! They didn't matter before you knew of them, so why should they matter now?"

She still looked hesitant.  _'Huh… Quite insecure and nervous, huh, Annie? That attitude of yours, I swear...'_

"You can take this as the ramblings of a perverted pirate if you want, but you're the one who has to live with your choices in the end. Live your damn life to the fullest, and let the others stare in jealousy for openly flaunting who you are. As I see it, you're still a great, dead sexy, and way too kind master regardless of who you want to sleep with at the end of the voyage."

There was a pause of stunned silence as Rama and Sita stared at him. Blackbeard merely held his small grin as Anishka blinked quietly. A few seconds more passed before a tiny smile slipped onto her lips, and she breathed out with some relief. "…This… definitely wasn't how any of the others went."

"I'm pretty shit at following norms. Who knew?" Blackbeard offered again, and this time Rama let out a small chuckle as the air relaxed.

"…Thanks, Blackbeard. I wasn't expecting any of that… but I appreciate what you told me. I'll have to consider it more."

"Guess that's all I can offer then," he shrugged as he stood up and dusted himself off. Two speeches of advice in one day was far too much from him for even a month; He had to go find something else to do. Maybe some alone time with the body pillow would do it before dinner. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'm sure you got more to tell and I've got doujins to read!"

"Just one…" Sita spoke up quietly, and the pirate stared her way. Rama looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat to protect her just for looking calmly. "…You really don't care at all what others think of you?"

He merely grinned and let out his signature, creepy laugh. "I do what I want cause a pirate is free. There's nothing greater than living life the way you choose!"

Sita blinked curiously. "Even if some think you're a pedophile?"

 **"Hey, hey, hey! Hold on a dman second! Who the hell is still saying that crap!?"**  he yelled incredulously.  **"Seriously!?**  Have I not proven a billion times I'm not interested in kiddies!? Have all those play dates not meant a thing to anyone!? Kids should be smiling and laughing and having fun! Not lewded! They don't even have sexy bodies to ogle so what's even the point!? I can't rub off to that! Screw the dumb normie spreading that rumor! They're walking the plank! I'm no lolicon! I'm a Pirate Otaku!  _ **OH-TAA-KOO!"**_

Though he was now fuming, it was at least giving Anishka, and even Rama and Sita, something to chuckle about. Coming out was likely tiring her nerves, so even an unintentional moment of respite was more than welcome. Maybe she'd take his blunt advise, or maybe she wouldn't. She heard at least, and that's what mattered. It got her thinking, and that satisfied him.

Because truthfully, nothing angered him more than seeing someone living in a self-imposed cage, no matter how content they seemed to be in it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Little choppier today, aye?"

"We've been through worse. The landlubbers could even stomach this."

After a scant few hours spent in wonderful productivity and fond conversation in Osakabehime's room, and watching anime in his own, the weekend's barbeque dinner had arrived. To him, Salon de Marie's dinners were always too fancy. Too royal. He was an outdoorsman, a Pirate King who lived luxurious freedom on a throne of sea-worn wood and piles of gold. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one.

His fellow pirates thought the same.

On occasion, instead of eating at the buffet with the others, they'd simply take handfuls of morsels and race off towards a boat. They'd eat their meal out at sea while enjoying its calm waves amid a setting sun: A nostalgic moment the four held close to heart. Today was a bit different though.

It was only him and Drake since Anne and Mary were enjoying a dinner date with Anishka to reassure her. Their support in particular would mean more to most, but it left them two short to man their new vessel. Undermanned, Drake and Blackbeard merely left their grander sloop at the marina in favor of the smaller sailboat. It was a bit more susceptible to the waves, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Still, Blackbeard ensured he was on better behavior… or as good as it could be when it came to Drake. "You didn't forget the oranges this time, did ya?"

"As if we're getting scurvy in an hour," his companion scoffed as she lifted the bag beside her with a deadpan gaze. Under the white triangular sail of their maple wood boat, the golden light painted her like a holy grail. Her new black pirate-themed bikini needed adjustments to fit well, but that clearly didn't stop her from wearing it. It didn't stop him from ogling her bountiful chest that was barely contained by it either.

She threw one of the oranges at him, and he caught it without looking. He was setting up the simple plates of barbecue on one of the benches; They'd sit on the floor or side just fine, as traditional. With her hair in a loose ponytail, she sat down against the side of the boat rather mannishly with one knee propping up her draped arm. She then picked one of the bottles of wine they'd gotten, bit off the cork with her teeth, spit it away, and took a swig… all while her other hand reached for one of the shishkebabs.

It was completely unmannerly, but it was just another reason she was so completely his real desired waifu.

From her exploits to her personality, and of course her body, she was the pirate's dream. He'd admired the legend of Vice Admiral Drake as a sailor, and grew furious at first when he learned the man he admired was actually a woman during the singularity; Though he called her a hag, any rage he had was secretly diminished when he saw her. Even as he put up a front, his admiration and lust grew.

It was only solidified in Chaldea. Everything from her precious little overreactive excitement to seeing spices to her flushed face as she drank with her companions. Even her scream of genuine fear when Angra surprised her as a dressed up ghost was a lovely sight. As much as he was likely a pain in the ass to her, to him, she couldn't be better. She was…  _perfect._

After another chug of wine, she belched, and they both chuckled: She still was. She grinned and tossed a thumb towards the bustling outdoor cafeteria. In the distance, Angra Mainyu was running away from an angry Joan about something. "Shame the lovers are reassuring Annie. I think she's doing fine."

"Wasn't too nervous when I talked to her," Blackbeard shrugged, but then tossed a new shishkebab to Drake. She discarded her used stick and grabbed the meat skewer out of the air. He bit into his own, and talked while he munched. "I just wonder what kind of woman she'll be once this is all settled."

"You mean a chaser or a damsel? I'm betting a damsel. She's too prim."

"Hey, we don't know. She could turn into you one day."

Drake bellowed with laughter. "A party girl like me?  _Annie?_  Alright, Teach. Alright. Whatever you say."

"I'm just saying anything can happen!" he grinned and chuckled as he took a swig of a beer bottle. He winced and looked at the bottle offensively; He should've known these beers were dirt cheap for a reason.

Drake smirked at him. "Too much for ya?"

"It tastes like piss water."

"I'm sure you would know." He downed the bottle, then chucked it at her swiftly. She laughed as she caught the projectile and casually looked at the label. She then sniffed the top and frowned. "…You weren't kidding. This is rotten."

"I know for next time," he grumbled, but still popped open another bottle to down; If it still got him a bit tipsy, at least the money was spent on something useful.

He finished off his shishkebab, but stared right at Drake's chest while she chugged her wine. As she put it down, she caught him gawking shamelessly and rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, it's too small but perfect for you. Enjoy the show while it lasts, but keep the hands off the merchandise."

"I know, I know… Already copped a feel a year ago," he chuckled, and though she shot him a stink eye with a shake of her head, her eyes were a bit amused. They fell into a small comfortable pause, and he glanced over at her bountiful pair again. They stared at each other quietly as the boat rocked, and he took another swig of the terrible alcohol. It was once in a blue moon when they were alone to talk with little interruption, so he wasn't surprised when she finally confronted him with a curiosity.

"I'm wondering though… I know you want to bed me, so why don't you just ask already? What's with the run around? Afraid I'll say no and hurt your little feelings?"

Though she smirked at her challenged question, he merely shook his head. "Not going to ask for that."

She blinked. "You saying no to casual sex? The world is still ending, isn't it?"

"Funny, but that's not the point I'm making," he countered as he straightened himself out and wiped a speck of barbeque sauce from his shirt. She blinked again as he stared at her with a serious expression. "I admire you unbelievably, Frances. You know that. I know that. That's why I'm not going to just do you dirty like that. It wouldn't feel right to me. Yea, sounds like a load of shit off the back end, but it would actually feel wrong. If I'm going to have the chance to have sex with you, I'm doing it the proper way."

There was a pause of incredulous silence before Drake finally let out a bellowing laugh; She nearly spilled her wine bottle. "The proper way? You mean like we're a  _couple?_  You and I dating seriously? Are you delusional, Ed? Even if you got lucky enough, we're pirates! You think we have the time of day for that mushy stuff?"

She did scrape a bit at his heart, but it was true. They were pirates. They'd both slept around so much they lost track. He'd even given away his own wife one time in favor of some scantily clad wenches picked up from a new raid. He'd had women uncounted, and was more than used to just tossing them aside to his men when they lost their charm. For almost all, there was no honor or love with the feared Blackbeard, but just a fleeting pleasure pirates knew all too well. Sex was just a better way to pass the time.

…But Frances Drake wasn't most women.

She was his admiration and the unreachable pinnacle of piratehood. She, the woman who circumnavigated the world and sank the Spanish Armada amongst a sea of flames. Sure, he had secret photos of her naked that he'd take to the grave. Yea, Osakabehime even made him a special body pillow of her. His admiration bordered on obsession and fanaticism, but it remained grounded in heartfelt truth: Though he had his impulsive moments, he couldn't bring himself to treat his idol as an object.

After calming down, she blinked again at his surprisingly serious face as he nodded absolutely. "I'm not kidding. I swear on my own pirate's honor, if there's any shred of decency in me left, it belongs to you."

Silence fell between them. It may have even been a bit awkward, but he let what he needed to off his chest; Pirates should be blunt and to the point, if nothing else. He took a sip of his terrible beer, and she took a thoughtful sip of her wine with a small frown. She let out an incredulous chuckle, then shook her head at him. "You're a perverted idiot, Blackbeard. You've got little chance with me and you know it."

Though he paused for a moment to drink another beer, he met her skeptical stare with a small smirk. He pointed a finger at her, "…But I  _do_  have a chance."

After a brief moment of realizing what she said, she stared as he chuckled. "Say whatever you want about me, but a pirate always chases the best treasures."

"…Yea… We do, don't we…?" she murmured quietly as a small smirk grew on her lips. Combined with the tiniest twinkle of respect and her poorly sized swimsuit, it was one of the hottest looks she'd ever given him. He wasn't even ashamed he was getting aroused looking at it, nor trying to hide it. She quickly noticed, but she merely shook her head and chuckled. "If Anne and Mary were here, you wouldn't be hearing the end of it!"

"Yea, well they ain't, so I'm not! No one here to save you from me now, hag!" he countered back with his creepy laugh as she threw her now empty wine bottle at him. He caught it and simply tossed it aside. Moments later, they'd fallen back into comfortable conversation as if the previous moments never happened at all. Most may have felt disappointed or baffled, but he didn't care at all. Things came and went in a life of piracy, but that never meant they didn't happen. They only signaled for the last lusted treasures far over the horizon.

If anything at all, he was just happy his heart got to pursue whatever it desired in this surreal reality.


	83. Fragment 82: Her Unshakable Pledge

"Thirty minutes… Faster than expected. Good."

With a soft exhale, Nightingale leaned back on one of the Medical Bay's new swivel chairs and waited. The famed practitioner in light-pink scrubs kept her hands folded in her lap as she stared at the ceiling. Behind her, one of the Bay's new Sunscape windows began to tint with the first blues of a sunrise over a depicted pine forest. She'd been here all night, but a servant would never get tired; That went triply so for her.

On the monitoring station's curved desk, her new devices remained linked beside stacks of neatly ordered paperwork. She'd just finished compiling all the medical information since the battle with Goetia, including servant injuries. Every little detail was carefully reorganized and archived, then uploaded onto the new medical network. Finally, she was now transferring all the data from the main system to her laptop, tablet, and phone… Not bad for a night's work.

Admittedly, she and David were slowed down because they had to adapt and learn this new modern technology.  _'What a godsend though.'_

Before, Roman and David did all of it themselves since she was better off unencumbered. Though the former was well-versed in the human body, he paled compared to Nightingale; Nearly all would. Her manifestation as a servant came with unparalleled knowledge of proper and sanitary methodology regarding medical procedures and treatments. She was a legendary figure who worked tirelessly to save lives, and with humanity in peril, it was guaranteed she'd answers its pleas without hesitation.

Even now, the cries of the modern world tugged at her drive. They wished to wrench her from this comfortable chair and home; What was her comfort if others needed treatment? Nearly seven billion souls resided in the world today, and many lived in unsanitary conditions with poor access to proper healthcare. Even the United Nations, with its bolstering support, could only do so much alongside the various other medical agencies.

They needed her help, and her body and mind agreed on that point. Nevertheless, here in Chaldea she remained, for her consciousness was split. An impossible decision broke through the focused vision she always held to introduce the difficult conundrum. Chaldea's servants were capable of much, but even they could find themselves in peril. Her abilities had saved multiple from the worst on several occasions, with her actions in the last two primary confrontations being the most prominent.

Even with Goetia gone, there was no telling what still waited out there. The singularities persisted. Servants occasionally came back wounded. She was sporadically sent in too, as expected of a servant. As much as her body and soul wanted to go out and help the world, she knew she was doing just that in Chaldea too. Despite there being other capable healers, she had her responsibilities to perform here where no one else would have been qualified.

Thus, with a conflicted heart, she stayed within Chaldea, yet remained determined to complete every single new step to achieving her long-desired dream.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 82: Her Unshakable Pledge** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The first beams of light finally flared from a rising orb on the nearby Sunscape window. Nightingale disconnected her tablet, then plugged in her phone to repeat the process. They would be getting some sort of strange cloud system later that could synchronize the data simultaneously. She wasn't so sure how it worked, but she wasn't going to wait when there was much to improve and finish. Progress was necessary.

The first days of October were only next week, but Nightingale was still adamant about reforming the Medical Bay into something greater. They did wonders, but she wanted them to do miracles. They were efficient, but she wanted them to be flawless. Of all the upgrades and retraining she wanted done as the new head, she would at least yield there was one area that didn't need improvement: Their genuine care and affection.

In part, that had much to do with many who worked beside her. Though the robots were surprisingly efficient, they lacked the true human touch which the others made up for in spades. Even Anishka, who still helped out on occasion, did wonders for patients' spirits. That didn't mean the others also didn't contribute a sizable portion, though she still remained confused why so many were so wary when it came to her.

As the double doors before her opened, David strolled through in his doctor's coat. She nodded. "Good morning, Supervisor."

With a sip of coffee in one hand, and his own tablet in the other, he stopped and blinked. "…Morning, Gale…You really weren't kidding about staying here all night."

She simply nodded without breaking her gaze from the computer. "This archive should have been finished last week. I wasn't going to wait any longer."

"That's true… Would you like a break to take a showe-"

"I took one an hour ago as the archive was sorting. You know as well as I do how necessary sanitation is, both for the environment and the practitioner."

He smiled lightly. "Yea. Everyone knows thanks to you."

"As it should be," she nodded and kept typing away. She glanced to him once, but his gaze was on the large support column at the circular desk's center. In a picture frame behind it, surrounded by lilies of purest white, stood the smiling late doctor who'd been a constant sight at this station; With this, he still was. This was far from the only small monument, as every fallen employee now had a tiny tribute where they fell in the halls.

A minute later, just as David came around the desk, Jekyll strolled in with a small yawn; Those who helped her consistently were always prompt and on time, as it should be. He even finally took her serious recommendations by wearing something proper instead of his usual formal attire. Today it was a pair of red scrubs Mordred had gotten him as a present. "Good morning, Doctor."

"Not as good as yesterday's…" Jekyll replied with a small chuckle while scratching his head. He strolled towards them and took a sip of his own white coffee cup. "I woke up on the floor."

"Sounds like a story," David smiled lightly as a robot hovered past while pulling a medical cart.

"Mordred and I were watching Scrubs but she fell asleep on me, and as I've lectured you probably a thousand times…"

Nightingale smiled amusingly. "Mordred gets territorial in her sleep."

"So I lost the couch to the flailing prince… She had a crazy dream, but nothing to worry about," he said as he rubbed the side of his head. "Gave me a nice parting kick to the head though."

Instantly, Nightingale's instincts flared. Her work vanished from her mind as her eyes rocketed onto Jekyll. David and Jekyll glanced over quickly as her scarlet orbs flared with newfound life and resolve. As if the lights went out in her vision, a spotlight illuminated only Jekyll within her focused mind. In a split second, countless wisdom and knowledge flooded through her mind as her mental checklist fired off like a routine drill.

Her eyes could bore a hole through him. Keen and precise, they accessed the area he was rubbing. Like clockwork, they compared the color of the skin to its surrounding while taking note of the assassin's facial features: He was staring at her calmly with a sheepish smile. Behind her scarlet orbs, three thousand words a second flew by like with absolute precision, an unbelievable act for most berserkers.

' _Unchecked servant attack to a fragile region. Mild change in skin pigment. Damage inflicted but no fractures evident. Skin unbroken, no blood present. Internal complications like mild traumatic brain injury plausible. Starting with worst case scenarios… Anterograde amnesia. Subject is acute, conscious, and articulate. No slurring. Anterograde amnesia unlikely.'_

As her mind ascertained possible symptoms, he chuckled. "It's alright, Florence. I've given myself the once over. No injuries, and I've iced the bruise."

Her eyes stared, but the sudden flow of growing adrenaline and resolve began to waver. She breathed out gently and nodded. Jekyll may not have been a doctor in the medical field, but she was more than aware he had proper medical training; She merely fine-tuned it over the course of several astute lectures. If there was any serious damage to his cranium or cortex, he would've been far more sluggish in his responses.

Quietly, she returned to her work and smiled lightly. "Just analyzing your condition. Go get another bag of ice. You said she had a crazy dream? Not a nightmare, I hope."

"Yes ma'am." Unperturbed by her sudden switch in topics and mentality, he merely shook his head as he walked over to a newly renovated refrigerator. "And no, just a really crazy dream. She's been very excited about her father getting a makeover that she started dreaming of how she might really look like."

"We never did get to see any of her grown counterparts without the armor…" David pondered, and both Jekyll and Nightingale turned to him as he scratched his chin. They shared a small, exasperated sigh as the archer's mind clearly went a little further than it should. "Guess we'll find out soon."

Truthfully, and secretly, that only pertained to them. She knew what her grown up counterpart could truly look like, even if it was her alter. That had been the strangest memorial essence she'd ever received, but it was easy enough to file it away with the same confidentiality as patient records. Mordred was in a happy family now, and she clearly wasn't aware of that incident either. Nightingale wasn't keen on rekindling it either if it ever was raised…

Although… she wouldn't mind being her disciplinary nanny should Arturia ever request it.

In the growing comfortable silence as David browsed his tablet, Nightingale stood up. "Would you mind ensuring my devices don't sleep? It's time for her next morning checkup."

"Don't take too long. I heard Irisviel is bringing us personally cooked donuts this morning."

"She's been taking Emiya's lessons seriously," Jekyll added as he final plopped a new bag of ice against his head and closed the refrigerator.

Though she knew they meant it in jest, she still smiled, but reprimanded lightly. "I will always take as long as necessary to ensure all conditions are being maintained for a proper recovery... Stick one or two in the microwave for me."

As she left the relaxed atmosphere around the monitoring station, her expression fell. Solemn focus filled her mind and ushered her forward down the hallway. Their routine rounds had been growing steadily shorter as the days went by with every released patient. Nearly a month had passed since Chaldea's terrible ordeal, but the scars and wounds had been healing at unprecedented levels thanks to her outright resolve and dedication.

Now, only one last patient remained, and the door practically glowed in her vision as she walked towards it.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_" **No! Let me go! You can't do this!"** Other visitors were already frozen in shock._

_"Medea. Calm down this instant or I will have you removed from the premises."_

_" **I said let go of me! Let me help her! I can heal her!"** Many only watched on helplessly while panic began to rise._

_"Someone call the Peacekeepers!" "Good god! They're actually going to fight!?" "Calm down, you two! You're scaring the others!"_

_It'd only been ten minutes since Goetia' defeat. Emotions poured like thick rain through the Medical Bay's hallway, but thunder had broken out amongst the once silent storm. Robots frantically ran about delivering medical supplies to various rooms, all while the few capable servants and two remaining nurses rushed about. A few fatigued Peacekeepers had been helping to keep visitors at bay, but one in particular had broken through the blockade. Now, all that kept the frantic, exhausted, and battle clad caster from her destination was the adamant nurse._

_Despite Medea's crazed ferocity, Nightingale was not going to budge for anyone. She glared while she kept Medea's arm in a vice grip to prevent her from entering the room. Her eyes were cold, and her mind was absolute. They contrasted Medea's, who flooded with far more emotion than many ever saw from here before. With fangs bared, she glared a hole through the berserker. **"Let go, Nightingale! I can do it! I can heal Naomi!"**_

_"Medea! Please control yourself!" Vlad insisted as he limped towards them. Nightingale's ferociously determined eyes glanced to the wounded berserker, and wanted more than anything to scold him to take it easy; Battle Continuation or not, unnecessary agitation of wounds was detrimental to proper recovery and would only result in prolonged treatment. Yet, despite the angry flares from her heart and mind, they also agreed this current problem was more important._

_" **Vlad! Help me!"**  Medea quickly called out as she pointed towards the lone door.  **"Naomi! I can help her! You know I can -!"**_

_"All proper procedures have been followed and completed without further complication! Naomi's condition is stabilized!"_

_" **Then why is she in there!? Why is she there if you did everything properly!? Why aren't you in there!?"**  Medea roared back as she pointed to the room.  **"You did something to her, didn't you!? You went too far with your mad sense of healing! Stop lying! Don't lie to me!"**_

_That hit a pressure point with Nightingale. Her grip increased with anger as her focused eyes locked onto the caster again. "Do you believe I would lie about proper medical procedures!? Do **not**  question my abilities or my medical treatments, Medea. I know what she needs for proper recovery."_

_" **Then if you know, stop holding me back! I can heal her! My spells can do it! I can save her! I can save her!"**_

_"Medea, you need to calm down. There's nothing more you can do." Nightingale warned with a low, firm, yet sensitive tone. "We have other patients in critical condition who need treatment! You're disrupting further operations around this facility and that will not be tolerated. If you still wish to put those healing abilities to use in your exhausted state, then there are others who need to be stabil-"_

_" **THEN JUST LET ME GO SO I CAN HELP NAOMI FIRST!"**  To Nightingale's disbelief, Medea summoned her staff, and someone let out a fearful scream; This crossed the line. Though Nightingale's anger was kept in check, there was only one recourse now. Without hesitation, the legendary pledge, recited millions of times over, flooded into her mind as she mustered her dwindling od._

_There would be no need for the longer incantation; This was no battlefield. This was only one frantic caster, and it had to be released at a moment's notice. With eyes of angelic fire, Nightingale yelled out. **"Nightingale Pledge!"**_

_It was a quick ignition, so not even the titanic angel of saintly white appeared. The zone was limited to her immediate surrounding, and it worked instantly. The charging stun spell on Medea's staff, even with her rapid incantation, fell silent. The dispersing particles that glowed from its head vanished as the staff was forcibly wrenched into the ground with a loud clatter. Surrounding the two, a light green and white mist flickered like dust for a brief moment as Medea angry eyes latched onto Nightingale._

_"…I should have you thrown out for even trying that on me, but we need your help here, Medea." Her voice was adamant, forceful, and unyielding. Her eyes were a blaze that could singe on sight, and they were solely on Medea._

_The caster stared back with growing disbelief, but Nightingale only shook her head. "I've done all I could for her. She's stabilized. I've treated the severe traumatic brain injuries and other complications sustained to the best of my ability. I will not have you jeopardizing her condition with an attempt to forcefully pull her into a conscious state… Especially in your state of mind! I will **not**  have you risking  **her** **death** , do I make myself clear?"_

_In her grasp, she could feel Medea's will to fight diminishing quickly. Still, she glared back angrily as Nightingale shook her head; She had other patients who needed her immediate attention. Vlad, now with Boudica beside him, took a step closer as the nurse breathed out her frustration slowly. "You know I would have done more if I could. That's who I am. That's what I do… but I can't wake her from unconsciousness. I can't do anything for a coma... When she wakes up, if she does, is on her now."_

_It had been said so matter-of-factly that Medea couldn't help but glare and seethe. Still, Nightingale dared to release her arm as Vlad and Boudica moved in to put their arms on her shoulders. The caster likely hated her now, but she would shoulder it. She'd seen this all before… the anger, resentment, desperation, and frantic anguish about wanting to do something. Helplessness was the worst feeling in this environment, yet some could argue who felt it worse: Those precious to the patient or the medical practitioner in charge of their care._

_Nothing she could say could do anything to appease the caster, yet she still offered the only words that could even try. "…I'm sorry, Medea."_

_As she walked away to quickly take care of other patients, she blotted out the unfolding scene behind her. "There's gotta be…! No… Naomi…! **NAOMI!"**_

_In a further uncharacteristic display of emotion unknown for the caster, Medea had collapsed to her knees as a tearing Boudica dared to try and hug her. Vlad could only shake as he knelt down beside the caster, who let out a heart-rending scream that tore through the hospital. As she reached out to her best friend's closed door just meters away. The tears fell from Medea's eyes, leaving her two friends to try and soothe the pains Nightingale couldn't._

_Nightingale closed her eyes, shook her head, and sighed._  'Of all the heart pains, that's the only one I can't heal…'

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Light streamed through the pane of the room's Sunscape window, yet the forest meadow's silent song was the only pleasant sound. Within the bright, still room, only the endless metronome of the heart monitor rang out in its confines. The smell of perfect sterility in the air was rivalled only by the persistent sadness that reeked from its center. Nightingale stood at the edge of the white hospital bed with a frown: Nothing had changed during the pre-lunch checkup either.

Naomi, with her loose green hair splayed behind her, remained unresponsive as she lay on the bed in her new white hospital gown. She'd had the first of her twice-weekly baths just a few minutes ago, and Nightingale had triple-checked for any issues forming from prolonged body posture. She'd even gotten a new set of gel pads to place under her heels when they started turning the slightest shade of pink. Nothing was left to chance.

_'Potential pressure sores alleviated... Skin pigmentation on shoulder blades indicative of rashes. Problem addressed. No further complications expected... No other ailments identified...'_

Ever since that argument with Medea, Nightingale had thrown absolute effort into Naomi's care; She always did, but to her, this felt like more. Jekyll and Irisviel always wondered if the confrontation made a difference, and truthfully, one always did. She'd seen the expected reactions more times than she could count, but it always doubled her resolve. The only way she could heal an aching heart was to remedy the source of the infection.

One could argue it was guilt. She'd say it was merely expected. To her, all patients were equal, but the one within sight always took priority. Regardless, it was a responsibility she always shouldered and carried. It was the healer's duty to see things through diligently. That should never change, no matter the time.

As the berserker gently finished placing her patient's arms atop the blanket, she glanced to the many gifts on a nearby shelf. Preserved pink tulips from the Netherlands, a few giant sunflowers from Tuscany, countless handmade greeting cards… those were just the tip of the iceberg that was a mountain of gifts and support. The sight never failed to bring a smile to Nightingale's face. The supervisor had gone from strict and abrasive to the most beloved staff member in Chaldea during her tenure.

"Astolfo's bringing you a new gift after today's sortie," Nightingale talked quietly as she stared at the silent woman. "Knowing him, it's going to take up a lot of room. A few months and he still hasn't admitted where he got that giant Hippogriff for Jackie."

Silence answered her, but the nurse didn't mind. She merely took a seat on one of the white armchairs and pulled up her tablet. As she began typing her report quickly, she only continued. "You'll be pleased to know your streak continues for another day. Not a single complication under my watch, Naomi, but you're taking credit for that. You're a great and cooperative patient."

Yet, her only task still remained: She just needed to finally wake up.

Since throwing all her effort into saving her, she'd done her utmost to ensure perfect conditions for her recovery. The big part was out of her hands, and solely on the comatose patient. It didn't deter her, nor did every passing day she remained unconscious shake her unmovable resolve. She'd wake up one day, but the nurse remained concerned of the likely brain damage should this come continue.

"Your friends will be here soon. I wonder what they'll bring for you to eat today," she offered quietly as she stood up. She smiled gently to the patient, even if her only response was from the consistent heartbeats. "You've got incredible companions. Please don't keep them worried too much longer."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Amid the warm sunny shores of Fantasia Resort, their usual group decided on a blanket lunch. Dantes and Joan sat on two beach chairs and shared a plate of simple fruits, though they were battle clad in preparation for the supply sortie immediately after lunch. Carmilla, on the other hand, was sunbathing on a beach lounger in a simple white bikini Angra probably wouldn't tear his eyes off of. A small plate of fruit and a glass of red wine rested on an adjacent table.

Nightingale had switched to her battle attire too, if only to keep her scrubs sterile and clean. Beowulf, in a new set of sky-blue swim trunks with speckled black dragons, stared at her tablet, which she had yet to drop. Even with the enjoyable sea breeze luring her to sunbathe and socialize, Nightingale had other interests. "Glued to the internet?"

"If you must know, I'm giving advice to one of the world's leading surgeons."

"But are they listening to you?" Dantes inquired as Joan practically gulped down her own glass of red wine.

"I've since proven my medical wisdom to him over the past week," she replied calmly as she continued to type away at her email. "I needed to. I have to. He's pioneering human brain and head transplants, and some of his theorized methods needed adjustment. He was on the right track, but mistakes can't be made with this."

"Gee. Wonder why," Beowulf commented lightly, and drew a small smirk from Dantes. Still, the other berserker smiled as she did. "Glad you found a new hobby… even if it's more medical stuff. You should pick up another hobby someti-"

"Not while there are wounded and sick in the world."

"A no would have been fine," Joan pointed out with a small grumble. Nightingale took no offense, but the avenger seemed a bit more irritated in the past few weeks. She still couldn't place why, but as far as she was concerned, it was just Joan being Joan. She'd have pinned it as a symptom of an avenger being an avenger… if it wasn't for their class cohort ruining every preconception of-

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Tyler's Dead Space run-through is off to a stupid funny start and we lost track of time!" Nightingale turned to greet the avenger, but fell silent. The others' conversation did too. Even Carmilla turned and stared curiously as Angra Mainyu stood there in pure white board shorts that contrasted his absolutely pitch-black, shaded body.

"Angra. What the hell?" Joan's comment had summed up the curiosity of their ever-growing cluster of companions.

"…Is this the real form you were telling me about?" Carmilla asked as she turned to the avengers.

Dantes nodded. "It is. But the reason as to why he's donned it is…"

The third avenger merely laughed proudly. "Oh, yea, well I read on the internet that ladies love dark men. Something about, once you go black, you never go back!"

There was dumbfounded silence amongst the group, and though Joan and Carmilla stared with disgust, Beowulf let out a hearty laugh. Nightingale only smiled lightly at his ridiculousness, but kept typing her email. Moments later, the strange avenger was mingling with the others while gawking at Carmilla. A swift smack from Joan after a, very likely, sexual comment finally made him return to his usual tattooed persona.

Beowulf nudged her and she glanced over. "I wonder what the next avenger will think."

"They would likely join our group, wouldn't they?" Nightingale mused back with a small smile, and he made a playful gesture of hard thinking and pondering. He finally shrugged after a few seconds, and they shared a chuckle. "I just hope there's no complications when the time comes."

"And if there are any, you're going to save them. As usual. Or watch them save themselves… Sorta. Kinda." She chuckled at Beowulf's eloquence, but he was right.

Ever since her insistence on helping Dantes, she'd made it a small vow to help every avenger. If they got lucky, like they apparently did with Angra, transition and coping with their class' eternal wrath would be easy. She doubted that would be the case in the future. Every patient had different symptoms, and it was merely a matter of treating them rigorously. However, in the end, she understood a dosage of time and acceptance proved to be a fine first selection of medicines.

Those treatments are how Nightingale found herself relaxed and satisfied with their group's state of being.

She glanced around again at her group and enjoyed their company. As well as lifeguarding and occasionally doing something for the children, this was the most leisure she could allow herself. A small break was necessary to keep morale and her own well-being in top shape; She can't help others absolutely if she herself wasn't in top form. Thus, some break was necessary, but part of her, which was currently her fingers on a tablet, worked ever onward.

Those in the medical field would agree there was often little gaps of relief. Yet, they were always gems held close to heart, no matter how simple.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Though Jekyll and Irsiviel were keeping watch over the sole patient, Nightingale ensured her visit to the Alchemical Lab would be short. It was nearly empty after all the recent casualties, but a teacher and his protégé were a constant staple. Medea would be here too, except she was knitting in the salon with her two friends; Nightingale ensured to time the visit accordingly to give the caster her space.

Passing the rows of bottles filled with a rainbow of liquids, she came to the very end and spotted her targets. "How are you today, Janice? Taking those supplements properly?"

"Yea, but they taste bad." Most medicine did, but she didn't argue against Nightingale's recommendation for nutritional intake.

"Just so long as you're taking them," she smiled lightly as the young teen in her new white lab coat turned to her. "I'm not too early, am I?"

"Oh, not at all. We finished the prototypes this morning." A bit further away, wearing his own new white labcoat, Paracelsus was replacing a few vials into their holders before walking over to a food storage safe. He quickly opened it, retrieved a small tray, and walked over. On top was a white plate with a few green pills she eyed quietly. Amusingly, the capsules had tiny red hearts plastered on them.

Nightingale smirked lightly. "They look festive. Like Christmas."

"That's what I said, but Janice dropped the other food coloring we had," Paracelsus explained, then turned an amused smile to his pouting, blushing protégé. With a free hand, he reached out and patted her hair. "You'll grow out of that clumsiness someday... I hope."

"I will! …But it'd be nice to claim a spouse that will do all the labor for me…" she huffed proudly, and the two servants chuckled.

Nightingale picked up one of the pills and examined them closely with her keen eyes. Paracelsus nodded. "Right to your specifications. These new soldier pills should provide a boost in energy, stamina, and awareness while remaining nutritionally healthy."

"This was only machine tested so far? You haven't tried one yet?" she asked, and both of them shook their heads. Without hesitation, she popped it into her mouth; Her keen body was a fair testbed. She was satisfied when it melted like sugar, and surprised it tasted like it. Her mouth tingled for a moment, and then she felt a tiny surge in her muscles. It didn't make any real difference for a servant, but they weren't who it was designed for. She nodded. "The boost is evident. I'd like to move onto real testing with volunteers."

She hadn't agreed with the ones Roman had used a long time ago; She had those destroyed immediately considering what harm they did to the body. It'd only taken them this long to make new ones because the golden apple project was a better solution for servants, but it only provided an overflow of magical energy after its consumption. She wanted something healthy that could work in a pinch by  _anyone_. She sighed lightly as her smile faded a bit, "…If only I thought to design them before Goetia."

"Don't blame yourself, Nightingale. No one could have known," Paracelsus replied with a sympathetic frown. "The beast didn't cut any corners."

"Nor will we from here on," Nightingale agreed firmly. Even now, others were busy making new failsafe contingencies. Da Vinci and the other geniuses were working on a way to use Chaldeas and Mount Meru's unusual properties reliably as a shield. They were having a lot of problems getting any consistency, though. Hopefully a servant or two who arrived in the future could help find the missing pieces.

She was doing her own part in her free time, as were many others like Paracelsus. Janice raised her hand, "I'd like to volunteer for testing. I helped make them, so it's only right, right?"

"You can join Gabby as our magus sample then," Paracelsus nodded as he turned to her with a smile. "Just be careful you don't disrupt anything."

"Are you serious, teacher!? I'm not going to drop a pill!" the protégé complained, but Paracelsus shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Janice. I meant be careful not to change anything in your schedule so we can make a fair assessment. I know you're trying to be more careful. It showed in your scalpel prac… Er. I mean…"

Suddenly, Nightingale was keen on the conversation instead of physically accessing if the small pill had any immediate side effects; Her awareness of her own body made it easy to tell any little bit. She glanced to Janice as she fiddled with her fingers. "…Scalpel practice? Why do you need that for alchemy?"

The caster scratched the back of his head. "Ah… I'm sorry again, Janice. I shouldn't have stopped myself."

"…It's okay, teacher. I was going to ask her someday. Better sooner than later as you said, right?" Curious, Nightingale watched as Janice folded her hands together and faced her straight. Without any hesitation, and rather stiffly, she bowed briefly. "Miss Nightingale… I decided what my side career should be. I'm privileged Paracelsus has been my teacher in the magical arts, but seeing all the pain and hardship a month ago… I want to do more! Please take me as your student! I want to learn to be a nurse and heal with my potions too!"

Nightingale blinked, but then smiled fondly. The determination and resolve in her eyes reminded her of so many students she'd taken on since returning to Britain. It was a fire often lit by witnessing tragedy, but pushed others down a righteous path of altruistic healing. It was a stare she'd never say no to, but surprised remained for the alchemical protégé wishing to go further; If trained enough, her occult potions could do wonders. So, she questioned curiously. "You wish to do more than just offer potions?"

"It may be selfish, but I want to heal with my own two hands too!" she nodded again, then blushed lightly. "Um… And maybe all the precision training makes me less clumsy."

Paracelsus withheld a chuckle, but Nightingale smiled firmly. "Reasons could be selfish, but in the end, you're helping another. Medical treatment is a selfless act, but a difficult road of exhaustion and often over exertion. Studying alone will be difficult and brutal… Do you still wish to continue?"

"She's already been reading books in secret, but theory and practice are two sides of the coin," the caster noted as he smiled proudly at his student. "She's a diligent student. I think you'll be surprised how studious she is."

"I'll take that as a high recommendation," Nightingale noted with a small smile. In truth, she was a little excited. She hadn't gotten to teach another in a long time; Anishka didn't count because she only needed a few refining tips as a certified nurse. Now, the opportunity finally arose again after wondering if it would. It would be a long road, alright, but it was one she'd definitely love to see a student walk again. "Mentored by two famous historical figures… You've got quite the resume, aspiring nurse."

Her eyes quickly lit up. "So you'll take me!?"

The legendary nurse smiled fondly, but her eyes shined with firmness. "Be warned, I'm not an easy teacher, but I'm going to make you one of the best in the field."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Whenever giving a checkup, Nightingale's focus was as fierce at it was during any serious condition… except for one rare exception, as Chaldea had recently learned. Even as resolve coursed through her body, and determination ushered absolute precision and care, her movements were the gentlest anyone could have ever seen. As she automatically went through her motions, her smile was reassuring like a sunny sky with puffy clouds.

Most of all, her voice was soft and motherly as a stethoscope in her hands formed from a controlled release of prana. "Shhhh… It's okay, little Gio. This won't hurt at all. I promise!"

Sitting atop the checkup room's bed, Elsa held her smiling baby gently in her lap. Her Chaldean uniform was crisp and clean; It even sported the new pink tie of the Quality of Life Division. Wearing only a diaper and a yellow Big Bird shirt, Gio stared with big baby eyes at the stethoscope as she placed it on herself. His hand gently grasped Nightingale's finger in his grasp, then smiled brightly with a giggle as she reached out with the device.

As she lifted his shirt and placed the cool end right above his heart, the baby let out a small ticklish cheer. The giggles grew, joined by the two older women. Quietly, she listened for the warm thump of the infant's heart. She couldn't help but smile at the still giggling bundle of joy as his tiny hand tried to play with the stethoscope. It registered as additional thumps in her ear, but she could not be distracted from the real heartbeat.

"Off to a healthy start," Nightingale reassured Elsa as she finished up the current stage of the checkup. Checking Giovanni's health had become a paramount concern for the nurse, but the baby had adapted well to high altitude. If anything, the infant was both a shining example of healthiness and joy. Concern over future checkups would remain, but she was secretly more elated to care for a baby.

Her body urged her to react as necessary without cutting corners. Her mad enhancement amplified her natural instincts and resolve, but it never blotted out her precise medical reasoning; She remained forever unaware of her true state. What she did understand was that a baby needed the gentlest and calming of care, just like it was natural to talk to a comatose patient as part of treatment. It was merely her being influenced properly in order to properly cater to a patient's needs.

"Has he been eating well, Elsa?" she asked, as the baby grinned up at her. Her smile grew warmer.

"Maybe a bit too well, but I think that says more about Tamamo and Boudica's special baby food," the mother smiled, and they both shared a laugh. Giovanni clapped between them.

"As long as they're still meeting the nutritional needs I listed out for them… But knowing your Auntie Boudica, there is no concern, is there, little Gio?"

The baby merely clapped again and giggled as she continued checking parts of his body with her fingers. He was definitely enjoying it like affectionate fondling than a weekly routine health exam. "Is he sleeping better this week?"

"Much better. Makes me a little jealous," Elsa admitted, and drew a curious stare from the nurse.

"You're not overworking yourself already, are you?" Her eyes had shifted to analyze the mother. There were growing signs of exhaustion under her eyes and in her body language. Already, her resolve was tripling, yet it was held in checked confliction by the nearby giggling infant. "You're a mother, Elsa. I shouldn't need to remind you again that your baby's wellbeing depends on yours as well."

Finally, she let some of the weariness through. She was definitely tired, but Nightingale could not fault the woman's honesty, at least. "I know, Florence, but… I'm still an employee, and uncle convinced Da Vinci that I would be just what Chaldea needed. I don't want to let anyone down… especially not my own patients. They're… They need me."

Suddenly, her inner determination was at a growing dispute with itself. The necessity to be calm around an infant stemmed the growing tide, but her mind was already making a checklist of other future patients she would be seeing. "Their mental trauma. How bad is it?"

Though she was hesitant, Elsa trusted Nightingale more than most in Chaldea. She was already considered a dear family friend of the Santinis at this point, but like many, they were wary of what to share with her regarding others' health. As much as she couldn't understand why others weren't as straightforward and determined as her when it came to health, it was an irritation placated only by pursuit. She only wished to treat and save: Was that so wrong?

"…It's worse than anyone believed. Some are even textbook cases, but I can't say much more. I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I'm helping them as best as I can, but it's going to be a long road to acceptance and recovery."

Nightingale couldn't argue with that, even if she wanted to. Still, she wished to act, but a frustrating acknowledgement crossed her mind. Through many sleepless nights, she'd studied countless information and progress regarding the medical world since getting her tablet. In particular, she was impressed with how far mental health was now covered, but disheartened over her perceived methods being outdated and forceful.

Mental health was like a coma to her: This is not something that could be remedied in an instant, as much as she wanted to.

If anything, she was just frustrated and disappointed she could do nothing proper for the wounded. Beowulf had already scolded her a year before for trying to heal post traumatic stress from the Fuyuki Incident, only to have apparently caused more to a few late staff. It burned her terribly that she made it worse, but if there was any relief, it rested in people like the woman before her: Those who picked up the torch after and improved in fields she was admittedly weak.

As much as she wished to help, this was best left in more capable hands. "Just so long as you're staying healthy. Your own health should not deteriorate while treating your patients. If you're getting overwhelmed, do not be hesitant to ask for more helpers from Da Vinci. We're always hiring."

Elsa looked hesitant, even as Giovanni took the moment's pause to try and crawl away. He was quickly scooped up by her mother in a fit of pouting complaint, but Elsa's tiny, weary smile remained with hesitant eyes. Nightingale sighed, and spoke up with a firm tone. "You really are quite stubborn. Don't feel like you owe us, Elsa. You were chosen not only because Da Vinci sympathized with your family's plight, but because you fit in. If we get more, we're not going to just get rid of you for someone better."

Shame shined through at having her worry caught red-handed, but Nightingale smiled, reached out with her hand, and gently held Giovanni's as it wrapped around her finger again. "You and your child are a new breath of fresh air. No one will argue that. You're a part of this community now, and the only one who will make you leave is yourself. Rest assured, and don't be concerned to ask for help. Even I need help every now and then caring for wounds."

After a small pause, and a giggle from Giovanni, Elsa's smile grew with strength. She sighed, shook her head, and stared apologetically. "…Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, just make the right decisions," Nightingale chuckled. "You're strong spirited. I hope Giovanni has even an ounce of that compassion to help others."

"He probably will… He'd get it from his father too," she chuckled lightly as Giovanni reached towards the nearby parked stroller. In its safe cocoon was his favorite teddy bear, which immediately drew Nightingale. She got up, quickly obtained the fluffy item, then held it before the infant.

"You want your bear, little Gio? If I give it to you, will you promise to hold still so I can finish the rest of my checkup?"

The baby's giggles and claps were all the confirmation Nightingale would wish for.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The monitoring station was fairly quiet with David and Jekyll's absence. The robots were floating around taking care of requested reorganization, all while the archer likely flirted with Samantha at the front desk again. Jekyll should just be starting that afternoon double date with Mordred, Anton, and Frankenstein. That left her with her continued studying and work, but she had one companion sitting beside her.

Though Nightingale's tablet was filled with endlessly typed text as she continued pitching her new thesis on creating quick sterile environments for doctors in Africa, the same was not the case for Irisviel. In her own personal pair of saintly white scrubs, the mother stared at her device propped up on the desk; Nightingale could see it easily in her peripheral. More so, she could see the next video in the endless chain of adorable baby animals.

This time it was an entire swarm of corgi puppies all chasing the same butterfly while tumbling over each other. Irisviel cooed again, and even Nightingale glanced over to crack a smile at the tidal wave of adorable fluffballs. As much as she didn't have leisurely hobbies of her own, she could still enjoy bits and pieces from others. "Are you thinking of getting one of those too?"

"Maybe. There's so many choices for a family pet…" Irisveil sighed with a smile. "I want all of them, but my husband says we can't care for them all."

"If you ask Helena to try and make it an automata, it would need less care." By the sudden glimmer in Irisviel's eyes, Nightingale giggled; She probably just doomed Kiritsugu, though she doubted the twins would argue.

Since she healed others with her own unique blend of magecraft, Irisviel was always an occasional assistant in the Medical Bay, but more so after the Goetia confrontation. Because of that, she was one of Nightingale's closest coworker friends, where they could chat about anything in their off time... so long as the berserker's mind wasn't laser focused on its task. The nurse also ensured to keep a closer eye on her since she was more susceptible to injury than regular servants.

"Maybe Arty should do that for Cavall too… Oh, but there's still time. Helena has her hands full with that wildlife expansion project. You should see how excited Jeanne is about seeing a Dolphin!"

She paused her typing. "So the resort is getting some dolphins? I thought it was just a few monkeys and some others."

"We might as well get a zoo of adorable baby animals at this rate!" Irisviel cheered lightly as Nightingale checked the desk's clock. It was just about time for Naomi's next monitoring checkup, but her attention was taken by Samantha and David greeting a new arrival just on the other side of the double doors. They quickly parted, revealing Jaguarman with a picnic basket. She wore a black-and-yellow striped long-sleeved shirt with a jade dress over the top that swayed gently as she skipped over. "Oh, Taiga! How did the first class go?"

"Nyaaathing to complain about~! The classroom is perfect!" the unusual lancer greeted as her catlike ears wiggled. With a sparkle in her eyes, she then raised the basket. "Look! Shirou made some tasty sandwiches for us, but I wanted to share the leftovers! I think you should have a few~!"

"Only a few?" Irisiveil giggled back as the lancer turned to the berserker.

Nightingale only raised a hand. "I'll pass, but please be sure to clean up every little crumb. I don't wish for even a spec of mold to spread. This environment must remain steril-"

"We'll see to it, Flo," Irisviel giggled again as she glanced to the clock. It read 1529. "Oh my. Time flies watching animal videos."

"I'll check up on Naomi. You enjoy your tea sandwiches," Nightingale assured as she placed her tablet into sleep mode and got up. As their bright chatter filled the halls, the berserker calmly walked down the corridor towards the lone room. Barely half a minute later, she waltzed through the door perfectly on the dot. She closed it gently, then turned around to listen for the ever-present beat of the heart monito-

A jolt ran through her heart as a new sound emanated from the room. Her eyes locked on Naomi, whose shut eyes flickered and fluttered into a half-lidded stare. With another small moan, she glanced groggily over to Nightingale as relief and satisfaction flooded into the nurse's heart like a desert monsoon. Her smile grew vibrant with her red eyes as the green-haired woman tried to groan out a few words with a dry throat. "…Wh…ere… Night…ingale…?"

"Please don't push yourself, Naomi," Nightingale insisted calmly as she rushed over to a side table, plucked a bottle of water, popped the top. She grabbed a straw from a nearby container, popped it in, and carefully made her way over to the waking patient. She held the bottle out for her to drink, and the supervisor gently took the straw in her mouth and sipped. While she did, and one hand weakly held onto the bottle, Nightingale's eyes scanned over her with mechanical expertise.

Everything she was seeing ignited a fire of enthusiasm she hid behind a satisfied smile. Her movement was weak, groggy, but purposeful. Her eyes were merely dazed, but didn't stare off into the distance as they tried to focus on what's around her. As she rubbed at an eye, and gently tried to push the bottle away, she waited in anticipation for her next words, but she prompted first. "You're in the Medical Bay, Naomi. Do you remember what happened?"

"…What happened…?" They came out much clearer after the drink; All signs were pointing overwhelmingly positive, save for one concerning doubt that was finally removed as her eyes widened with recognition. "…Chaldea… Chaldea! We… were attacked…!"

"Easy, easy. Lay down and rest. We made it through, in no small part thanks to you, hero," Nightingale reassured as Naomi's eyes glanced to her. The clarity in her tired stare was filled with growing relief among the lingering confusion. There was much for her to get used to, but the signs were all indicative. This was one of the best outcomes she could have hoped for, and all her efforts and care had paid off. Nightingale smiled wider now knowing the treatment was nearing its completion.

But there was one important thing that couldn't wait, as she reached out with a pleasant voice.  _"Vlad, Medea, Boudica! Please come to the Medical Bay! Naomi just woke up!"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, Nightingale lightly shut the door as the newly minted lancer turned to her. "You knew she wasn't going to wait."

Nightingale only glanced back and smiled. "I know. None of you were. It's the expected norm with these kinds of situations."

As he walked up, Vlad couldn't help but smile appreciatively to Nightingale as he stopped beside her at the edge of the bed. Even with his favorite luxurious black robe, the former berserker had never looked more elegant; The lancer class change really did much for his mental difficulties and presence. He still looked exactly like the same Prince of Wallachia they all knew, except he'd finally been washed clean of the berserk vampiric tendencies. And today, the treatment of his mind nearly a dozen days ago was finally complimented by one for the soul.

Boudica sat at one side of the bed in a red strapless dress with a pink throwover, quietly waiting her turn to hug their knitting friend. She was currently, and understandably, hugged by an overly relieved Medea, who was letting her tears rain out without a care in the world; Their glimmer couldn't match the stars that shown in her pearly white smile. Naomi hugged back with a bit more strength than moments before, and sobbed happily into her best friend's amethyst-colored, Greek chiton dress.

It'd only been a minute, but no one was going to dare interrupt the reunion. It was rare for Medea to let her heart and soul cry out, but Naomi was one of the few who could ever make it happen. As she held the green-haired patient like she would slip away once more into the abyss, Boudica moved in for her smiling turn. Medea then glanced back to Nightingale with teary eyes. The nurse merely smiled and nodded quietly. The caster barely returned the gesture, but seeing both of them happy was more than enough for Nightingale.

"…I've missed you… I'm so h-happy you're awake," Medea murmured with a serene smile.

"…I'm s-sorry, Medea…Boudica! Vlad! I didn't… I m-mean, I w-was s-sca…"

"Shhhh… it's all going to be okay now!" Boudica soothed as she broke her hug and gently took her hand.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright… You're alive, and we're all here for you." Medea's soft-spoken reassurance was so calming and serene, Nightingale had to wonder if anyone else would ever bare witness to its beauty. It was one of the rarest of diamonds, saved for only a scant few, and she just happened to see it after the storm she could become. "We missed you so much. It's been a hard month…"

"I've b-been out a month…!? Oh no, no, no… The… w-work pileup! …Are w-we behind?"

"Worrying over her duties… it's really you alright," Boudica chuckled as she wiped a happy tear from her eye.

"Next thing you know she's going to be asking for coffee," Vlad joked, and light mirth filled the air as Nightingale glanced around. There was nothing quite like sights like this in a hospital. It was these moments that she worked for, if not the sweet sense of completion when she finally let a patient go.

Boudica turned to her as the nurse kept her tablet clasped to her chest with both arms. "Nightingale? Did you check up on everything? Is she completely fine?"

"That's what I wished to confirm. As I said many weeks ago, I did everything in my power to stabilize her condition. Due to the proximity of a few of her magic circuits to the cerebral cortex's core and the time elapsed since the incident, traumatic brain injury was a critical concern. Time was of the essence, so I had-"

Vlad cleared his throat, and drew a small giggle from Boudica. Naomi blinked in confusion. Medea even offered a tiny smile, and Nightingale wondered if Naomi's wake up was enough to settle the grudge levelled against her. Still, there was one way to prove it. "…Ahem. Summarily… She has a perfect bill of health and will be able to leave within the week, but I'd like Medea to do a confirmation herself. I even went so far as to heal her ruptured and swollen magic circuits to the best of my abilities."

Normally, with how long she's been in a coma, muscle deterioration would have set in. However, Naomi had access to easily the best care the world had to offer short of absolute miracles; Nightingale still refused to believe that was proper medical treatment anyway. Thanks to her care, muscle atrophy and other long-term recovery necessities were nulled.

Seeing Medea's lingering hesitant stare, Nightingale merely nodded again. "Naomi will remain a week at maximum for her body to readjust herself. Blood pressure, normalized sleeping routines… She may be out earlier, but I can't release her from my care immediately."

At Boudica's reassuring smile as she wiped more tears away, Medea finally sighed lightly. Before she could open her mouth, the nurse raised a hand to halt her advance. "You're not one to apologize, Medea, and you have no need to. You were panicked over losing someone dear in your life. I'd never fault you for that. I'm only satisfied the recovery went smooth."

After a tiny pause, Medea offered something else instead with a tiny, guilty smile. "…Thank you. I shouldn't have doubted you… or held that petty grudge you didn't do enough…"

The last part had been mumbled quietly, but Naomi caught it. She blinked at her best friend. "You held a grudge against her?"

"I can't help it! Do you know how worried I was over you?" Medea snapped back lightly, but Boudica merely giggled. Vlad smiled as the two got in a little lighthearted squabble, but then Nightingale cleared her throat with a tiny smile. It silenced the two quickly and curiously.

"I'll give you three some privacy. Don't forget to give her a proper exam if you want personal reassurance, Medea." Their eyes followed the nurse as she came to stand beside Boudica. Naomi blinked in confusion as Nightingale blushed a faint pink; She always did get flustered when she did this, but it was always her favorite moment. "…It's a bit early for me to do this, but all indications point to a phenomenal recovery."

She held out her hand, and Naomi stared at it for a moment. She reached out and took it, then watched as Nightingale's smile lit up like a lightbulb. It was a compassionate gleam of satisfaction and accomplishment that spread to the supervisor's own expression. The nurse nodded happily, "Once more… welcome back, Naomi. It's been a privilege caring for you. It won't be much longer now before you're making wonderful clothes again."

"Thank you, Nightingale," Naomi sniffled. "I'm happy to be back."

With that, she gave one final nod, released her hold, and calmly strolled to the door. Boudica quickly turned to her friend with a beaming smile. "Oh! We've gotten new staff, and one of them has the cutest little baby!"

"We get to make baby clothes now!" Medea chimed in expectantly, and Nightingale glanced back in time to see Naomi's growing enthusiasm.

"Elsa will be happy you'll be making beautiful clothes for her child, or sew its seams." Even Nightingale had to stop and register what he said before Medea and Boudica groaned at him. Naomi giggled while he chuckled though.

As she exited the room, she got tingles from hearing the renewing, enthusiastic chatter in the room. She closed the door behind her, then gazed up and down the hallway. Though robots moved about doing their chores, extra cleaning, and checks, she smiled brightly. Soon enough, her goal would manifest once more within the walls: A perfectly sanitized environment, ready to act at a moment's notice, but devoid of any patients.

All that remained for her currently was adjusting Naomi's medical report, but she'd finally be doing it with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The report had been quick enough to type at the monitoring station, and she was once more back to writing emails to other medical practitioners. Irisviel had finished most of the sandwiches, but she left two for Nightingale. One had a small nibble taken out of it, but that had been an hour ago now. It was just like the old days where she'd get far too engrossed in her work; At least she could get away with it more as a servant.

"I wonder if they'd like dinner to be brought to them? I think Naomi could eat a whale," Irisviel giggled beside her.

"Whales aren't the best options for nutritional value after a coma," Nightingale replied offhandedly, and they both chuckled as the caster rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ha ha… But really, I think it will be okay. The robots will probably have to clean the room anyway if they're opening her gifts, so what's a few extra crumb- Awwww~!"

She burst out into small coos as a fluffy kitten on her screen was trying its best not to get into a filled basin. Its mewls of panic were adorable as it clung to its owner's slender hands. Nightingale glanced over to enjoy the sight for a mere moment, then returned to her work again. In truth, though she didn't have many hobbies, and often enjoyed others', she did have one that she picked up.

It currently sat on the table beside the monitoring station's computer. Bound in pristine white leather, with her name in red embroidery at the corner, it housed countless pictures, sketches, and excerpts within. The scrapbook had started as a medical journal of the patients she tended to, but turned into a lane of memories: A literal collection of those she helped save and her accompanying thoughts.

Of course it was medically related, but that's where she always found her joy. She didn't truly need a different hobby because she did what she loved and desired. If you love what you do, you'll never work a day in your life, or so the saying went. It could be argued, but for her, it never held more water. She'd truly never wish to do anything else but her life's calling. Some things just never changed.

"Flo, look! It's a cat scan!" Pausing her dictation once more, she glanced over to Irisviel's tablet. There was a sleeping tan-haired kitten on a scanner, and its ears twitched gently as the bar of light moved across the little animal. Irisviel cooed, and Nightingale couldn't help but let out a giggle at the 'punny' situation.

The kitten woke up and mewled on the video, but before Nightingale could return to her emails, Irisviel let out a small yelp. Nightingale's instincts and curiosity flared. Her gaze snapped to the caster, who had dropped a car magazine she was picking up. As one of Chaldea's special pseudo-servants, she was still much more human than heroic spirit. That made her more prone to actual, human-like injuries that still healed rapidly… like the papercut she failed to hide in time.

With a sheepish and worried smile, Irisiviel stared at Nightingale as her vision turned a shade of red. Her eyes grew vibrant like the small slice on Irisviel's index finger. Hiding it did nothing, for her reaction was already overclocking. Firmly, she stared at the caster which made her flinch. "I must tend to the wound."

"Oh, look! Pumpkin kittens! And October is just around the corner!" Irisviel tried to distract. It wasn't a lie. The next video had adorable black kittens in a jack-o-lantern.

But her thoughts were laser focused.  _'Seconds elapsed since incident. Wound negligible but still exposed. Sanitary environment will limit unnecessary exposure to harmful bacteria. Still subject to infection: Yes. Potential critical developments… Cellulitis… Infectious flexor tenosynovitis… Sepsis. Zero chances must be taken.'_

Irisviel giggled nervously. "Flo? It's okay, right? No need to do anything now!"

Muscles twitched. The brain and mad enhancement ushered her in unison. Her heart and soul were unanimous.  _'Proper treatment necessary. Wound must be disinfected and bandaged properly. Time is of the essence to avoid further complications.'_

Her eyes narrowed firmly. "Irisviel. Give me your hand. Your life is in danger."

At that moment, the double doors opened and David strolled in with a calm smile and his tablet. He nearly dropped it when he spotted Nightingale chasing Irisviel around the monitoring station like a merry-go-round. "David, help! Flo is overreacting again!"

Indeed... Some things never changed.


	84. Fragment 83: The Pursuit of Knowledge

A tunnel of swirling light… the slow return of physical sensation… the slow fade of howling winds as he felt his heartbeat again. The experience of being summoned was like the first breath after an endless dive, but this time was different. The disembodied voice had informed him otherwise, and once more, he'd be fighting with allies. That was hardly a strange idea from the last summoning he seemed to remember so vividly.

With that realization came a mounting dread. There were wonderful moments in that castle, yet also the grimmest of realities. Who would he be facing this time? Who would be on his side? The voice's frustratingly vague explanation left him wanting, but his heart remained steadfast. Just as he was loyal to that kind and wonderful Fiore, he too would face these new, untold dangers with his new master.

That's when the bright glow of the fading prana cleared like a morning fog in a mystical valley. He spoke out clearly, "Archer-Class servant… I have answered your summoning, Master."

The newly arrived archer stood at the dim room's center with well-toned arms calmly at his side. His bronzed leather armor, an archaic tunic and skirt, shimmered with ancient Greek heraldry and influence. From his legs covered in white leather guards to his chiseled face, he stood poised yet graceful. Serene blue eyes finally adjusted to the dimmer room while his long untamed honey hair, both from his head and unusual tail, fell still behind him.

Growing clarity brought forth his first glimpse at the silhouetted young man walking towards him- "…Teacher!? Teacher!"

'… _That voice!'_  There was no mistaking that voice, especially when the memories of dying at his feet felt like it happened a minute ago. As the master stopped his approach, the newly arrived man stared towards another figure. They both froze with uncertainty as their eyes met. The room fell silent again.

The master blinked and glanced from the new arrival back to the familiar rider as he stepped beside him slowly. There was no mistaking him. The crisp black undergarments hugged the form of the athletic and renowned hero. Grieves of divine silver matched equally ornate pauldrons, chest piece, and bracers' accents. Yet, it was that firm, well-trained gaze of green that matched a wildfire of matching, spiked hair that shined with familiarity, if not the ever-treasured red sash all his precious students wore.

As the newly arrived archer slowly smiled, his eyes glinted with one last lingering ember of concern and worry. "Achilles… You're…?"

"…Don't worry, teacher!" Even after they parted on a less than ideal note, there was not an ounce of grudge in his voice. Achilles was satisfied, as was he as the archer's reservations vanished into the wind. To many, the man's proud and indomitable presence would have been overwhelming, but to him, it was a nurtured tree in his forest; It always would be, but it wouldn't be trampled this time.

Finally, with overwhelming enthusiasm, Achilles had bolted before him in a flash. The newly arrived archer didn't even hesitate to hug his long-lost student back as they breathed with relief. The tragedy of a past war wouldn't repeat; For its hardship, they were rewarded instead. They chuckled together, but he spoke first, "We're on the same side this time, Teacher! We'll be fighting together!"

"Just make sure I don't have to keep correcting any of your missteps, okay?" the archer responded back as they laughed. "…Not that I mind."

Though an apology was soon to follow and he breathed easy, his mind was already shifting gears. With hesitation's leave, inquisitiveness became happiness' companion. Uncertainty was no cause for fear, but a motivation to pursue. His ever wise self yearned to grasp new knowledge and answers as much as it wished to impart.

With a promising start, Chiron became hopeful there would be much to learn in a more comfortable environment.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 83: The Pursuit of Knowledge** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

It took a minute after their mutual sincere apology before Chiron remembered their uniform-clad master had been dead silent. He glanced over, and was content to find a satisfied expression and a patient smile: A magus with a different temperament. Achilles noticed too, and finally turned back with a sheepish, but happy, grin. "Ah, forgive us, Master! We got ahead of ourselves! This is my Teacher! The great centaur Chiron!"

The archer bowed lightly with a firm smile. "I hope my knowledge can be of some help to you... In any case, nice to meet you. I'll use all of my strength for your sake, Master."

"Ah, no! Please! It's okay! I'd never dare interrupt a reunion! And if I may request, I'd rather not be called master!" Gudao chuckled as he waved his hands before him sheepishly. He grinned. "I'm Gudao Fujimaru, but Gudao is more than enough. We try to keep everything as calm and relaxing as possible in Chaldea... Myself, my fellow two masters, the staff, and the countless other servants."

Chiron blinked as Achilles leaned in with a small smirk. "It's bigger than our last war. There's over a hundred servants on our side and we're all sharing the same goal! No wishes or grails to fight over!"

"We  _do_  have grails, mind you," another voice called out, and Chiron finally noticed another servant by the console. As the light brightened a bit more, Tesla, wearing his new navy-colored overcoat over his black formal attire, finalized the shutdown protocols for the system. Before Chiron's concern could grow, Tesla merely waved it off with a shake of his head and a smirk. "They're not miracle devices. They output a high quotient of magical energy, which is ideal for advancements, but they're not true greater grails."

Finally, the astute and brilliant man rounded the corner of the console and nodded lightly to the two. "I've already introduced myself to Achilles, but allow me to be the first servant in Chaldea to welcome you. I'm Nikola Tesla, the true Genius of Invention and Electricity! Don't let that damn Edison or that other Edison tell you otherwise!"

Chiron blinked again in confusion, but Gudao chuckled. "Their rivalry grows strong every day… There's much to explain, but we can discuss that and more as I give the tour of your new home. I hope you'll both find Chaldea as comfortable as we're trying to make it!"

There seemed to be much more to absorb than he first expected, but it only made him more interested.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

From the glamour of the Roman Theater to the giant Deployment Chamber, Chaldea's lowest floors were already a small taste of the eyebrow-raising facility they've joined. Among the bright hallways, they'd caught their first glimpses of the strange robotic workforce, the start of Halloween decorations, one of the other staff, and even some fellow servants; King Hassan's opposing yet silent guard at the new Chaldean Vault stood out in his mind. Still, impressed was barely an apt description thus far.

Barely twenty minutes here, and Chiron already admired the place. This was a facility that stood against all odds with an unorthodox array of servants and grasped victory for mankind. Yet, for all its prowess and might, it didn't feel like the strict Yggdmillenia castle nor an ever-alert military bastion. To his delight, and Gudao's insistence, this comfortable and welcoming air had been a consistent atmosphere for the vast majority of their incredible trials.

"Tell me you're kidding, Gudao! There's still more, right!?" Too bad his student wasn't currently admiring that newly imparted knowledge.

"Achilles… Calm yourself, please," Chiron requested, though he smiled with sparsely contained amusement. Just before them, the nearly completed Port District waited to greet them at the far end of the wide Entrance Hallway… as soon as they started moving again.

"I can't, Teacher! You heard what he said!" Achilles practically complained as he kept his hands planted on Gudao's shoulders. His eyes were filled with disappointment and even a bit of sorrow. He looked like his childish self for but a moment, but it was more than understandable. Few things got Achilles like this, but the best bet was… "It sounded like a grand battle! A decisive clash to save the world and we  _missed_ it! By only a  **month!"**

"Sorry, sorry…" Gudao apologized with a tiny chuckle as Achilles sighed some of his mounting frustration away. "It was imperative we defeated Goetia when the opportunity presented itself. Time was ticking!"

"I'm not sure why you're apologizing. It's only logical given the threat it presented," Chiron mused with a smile. If Gudao was any indication thus far, he certainly had some unique masters again. "I know Achilles would wish for another to show off…"

Achilles made a noise of complaint, but Chiron merely smirked lightly at him and continued. "But I pray it doesn't come to such a dire situation again."

Gudao's sheepish grin fell with growing seriousness, igniting some of his last lingering concerns. "…It might. That's what Da Vinci and El-Melloi theorized anyway. It only makes sense if more heroes are still answering the summoning calls… We just hope it's some escaped demon pillars causing it."

"And not something bigger…" Chiron finished and Gudao nodded in solemn agreement. Yet, Chiron felt they both knew but didn't admit.

He was no stranger to fate's cruel hand, and to expect the unexpected was a terrible lesson often taught repeatedly in history. Why else would more heroes still be summoned? Yet, if having a ruler summoned during their other Holy Grail war was necessary to curb Amakusa's questionable salvation, what did that say about a still-growing army of many classes? The menacing clouds on the horizon were unreadable, but learning of them would be more disturbing.

Achilles slammed a fist into his palm with an eager grin. Gudao blinked in surprise, but Chiron merely smiled at his now smirking student. "Well, well… if it comes to it, they've got more heroes to deal with! And I'm certainly not going to hold anything back after missing the party! We'll just save humanity again! A true hero's job!"

' _Trust my nigh-invincible student to be really excited about even a shred of apocalyptic danger.'_ Not that he'd ever admonish him for the enthusiasm. He'd just level him out when it bordered on blinding arrogance. Currently? His confidence and excitement made for timely reassurance during a stretch of uncertain musings. "If that time comes, be sure to act considerately, Achilles. We have a lot of allies this time."

"This won't be my first war, teacher!" Achilles winked proudly and jabbed a thumb at himself. "I won't make the same mistakes as that one! Promise! Learned my lesson!"

"One less I'll have to give you then…" he mused back calmly, then gazed down the hallway. "Shall we, Gudao? I believe there's still much for us to learn, and for you to show."

"Nothing to worry about. We've got plenty of time!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Port itself rivalled the Deployment Chamber and Fantasia Resort for volume. Stretching several hectares wide with a ceiling that reached nearly sixty meters high, it was a giant gash in the mountain's side. Countless lockers, crates, warehouse shelves, and some strange floating pallets did nothing to fill the massive interior. Mirroring the rest of Chaldea's bright white and gray color scheme, its far walls were replaced with massive doors whose hidden yet powerful mechanisms allowed them to open and close at a moment's notice.

Currently, the two closest doors were dropped like draw bridges, allowing a shower of the gently falling flurries to fly within. They danced in the air beneath the caged, industrial light fixtures above as the touring trio approached. On the ground were countless marking lines in blues and yellows for future stationed aircraft. Chiron watched guiding lights flare on as a few robots hovered into position for further assistance. Quietly, they came up to another pair waiting by some empty pallets.

"So this place is going to be filled with allied warplanes," Achilles mused as he gazed around again. "I wonder how tough these Vigil guys are."

"They're no ancient warriors if that's what you're asking, but there's no questioning their strength. The Vigil are best the modern militaries have to offer," Gudao noted confidently, and even a bit excitedly. "We'll be welcoming our small garrison next week, but your first glimpse should be arriving shortly. Today's shipment is arriving earlier because they're bringing a special guest."

"Or, new  _resident_ , you should say~!" Chiron stopped eyeing the massive space to finally gaze upon one of the few servants in the area. The one who spoke approached them in her traditional battle attire, but kept a clipboard hugged to her renaissance garb. Da Vinci eyed the new pair and smiled. "Two on October second, and one on the first a day, if we'll still count the Valkyrie triplets as one servant… Will your streak continue tomorrow~?"

"I don't know what deity is smiling down on me, but I'm grateful for their offerings," he nodded back with a smile, took a few steps forward to stand beside her, and motioned. "Allow me to introduce you to Chaldea's Genius Director, Leonardo Da Vinci."

"So you really were a woman," Achillies mumbled lightly, and she merely smirked back at him.

"No, I'm a genius~! Gender doesn't make a difference~!" she replied back happily. Behind her, a battle-clad Chacha strolled up looking forcibly prim, prideful, and proper, but the inventor took no notice. "I see we've finally gotten the legendary Achilles and Chiron I've heard so much about, but which is which, I wonder… I would have thought one of you would be half horse~!"

"If I choose, I can shapeshift into my real form. But it's harder to hide my identity like that," the archer offered with a friendly smile. His unique personal skill was enormously flexible like that. "...Not that I had any intention of doing so from my allies."

Achilles still stared in mild confusion. "How'd you know though...?"

That's when Gudao chuckled, pulled his smart phone out of his pocket, and began tapping the screen. "It wasn't a guess. Quetzalcoatl spoiled it for everyone after she met you."

"Oh… those new smart phones again," Chiron noted as Gudao finally presented it to them. A few comments under a status were displayed on its screen.

 **Goddess of Lucha  
** Just met the two new heroes! Achilles and Chiron are quite hunky! They even agreed to wrestle me!

 **Gabby  
** You said they were hot? I'm asking for a friend.

 **Valeria  
** You didn't try to suplex them on the spot right?

 **Goddess of Lucha  
** Val no! That's reserved for Merlin :) :) :)

"You'll grow accustomed to Thronebook soon enough~…" Da Vinci waved off happily as Gudao put his phone away.

"I'm sure we will. I'm Chiron, and this is my student Achilles," the archer noted as he gestured between himself and his student with his promising smile. He withheld a chuckle as Da Vinci hummed and quickly inspected his backside, where she found nothing but his small horse-like tail of lofty hair. He chuckled. "We look forward to lending our strength alongside you and the others in battle."

"No, no, no! More respect for Chacha in the introduction!" the berserker finally spoke up, drawing a curious stare from Achilles. She blinked, then lightly pouted as Da Vinci and Gudao chuckled. "Chacha deserves more respect! To meet with Chacha is a great honor on you and your family! The beautiful and-"

"Would you like some starbursts?" Gudao quickly deflected as he reached into his pocket and produced some of the candy. Instantly, and to Chiron's amusement, Chacha melted into childish excitement as she jumped beside Gudao.

She quickly took the candy and began unwrapping them. "Chacha will accept these tributes! Your interruption is forgiven!"

"But as a child, you should really be in school with the others. Skipping on learning can't be forgiven," Da Vinci teased as she strolled back over.

The berserker only huffed and clutched her handfuls of candy. "Chacha is a grown and knowledgeable beauty! There is nothing more Chacha needs to learn!"

Expectantly, Gudao and Achilles turned to Chiron. Da Vinci stared too, but her attention was divided between a curious, tablet-like device and him. As a famed teacher, he was not about to disappoint. "Real knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance. There's always something to learn, Chacha."

"…How insolent." It would have sounded like a prideful insult had it not come from the high-pitched and adorable berserker. "Chacha does not like repeating herself!"

"But Chacha sure loves repeating her own name," Achilles pointed out, which made her pout again. The others chuckled, which coerced her into eating the first starburst to sate herself. In the tiny pause, Achilles turned to glance at approaching footsteps from the large, truck-sized entrance they came from.

Da Vinci, after handing Gudao four new key cards, newly forged from her tablet, glanced over too. She smiled, "Ah… Miss Aozaki's escorts have arrived."

Chiron glanced over, but they were wrapped up in their own conversation at the moment. Shiki appeared first in a vibrant blue kimono with a teal sash. She was smirking and talking to Tomoe beside her, who wore her own red kimono with a white flower pattern. Vernier trailed them respectfully in an emerald business suit with two other formally dressed mages; He quickly surmised they were the Mage's Association investigation team still working through the avalanche of documents.

Da Vinci glanced back to them, then to their new arrivals. "You'll meet everyone soon enough. We're all very relaxed here~! …Oh, looks like the Angel has arrived."

Chiron wondered for a moment if they were talking about a servant until Da Vinci raised her own wrist-mounted intercom. It beeped three times, followed by a voice. "Hermes One to Chaldea. We've just crossed through the field."

She depressed it. "Pad one is already open. Land at your leisure~!"

There was another confirmation beep, then Da Vinci dropped her arm to smile at the guests again. Chacha cheered first. "Yay! The long-awaited Oda clan shipment is here!"

"It's been two days since your aunt placed the order, Chacha," Gudao teased, earning him another small pout. He merely turned to the Greek heroes and ignored it. "I'll be showing you how you can place orders later. It's just a few extra steps more than the usual process. But, I do have your room keys!"

They'd only been here so long, and there was already so much offered to servants. Chiron was beyond impressed. Even compared to what Yggdmillenia offered, Chaldea seemed to  _serve_  the  _servants_. It was a nice change of pace, but one he would relish humbly. There was still much to understand and grow used to before he settled in as comfortably as the other servants. By the looks of it, it never took long.

He had the strange feeling despite his comfort with simplicity, he may give in to a bit of luxury in these walls.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They'd only just finished touring the Library, Salon de Marie and the Recording Studio, yet there were still more indulgences to see. It was baffling how much was offered, and to what extents some servants went to increase it. There certainly was much to relish in, but he was still a simple individual at heart. Material trinkets and extravagance could be relaxing comfort in moderation, but he didn't need that to live.

Though he only had one real wish, it was accompanied by the simplest of desires beyond teaching and learning. His bonds with those he's taught and befriended weighed far more than any material possession. While some could supposedly spend hours bathing in luxury, he only hoped to spend the same amount of time in good company. Even teaching new students was a natural happiness and satisfaction that no amount of gold could ever replace for him.

Which was why, despite the allure of these facilities, he'd looked forward to nothing except one fateful encounter ever since Gudao dropped his name… and now, the towering legend stood before him again. They'd only taken their first steps into the Agora, but that's when he caught his first glimpse. Their eyes had made contact, and the ferocious looking berserker had frozen instantly.

…Well, as ferocious as anyone could gauge from the massive Heracles in an oversized red Hawaiian shirt and white board shorts. Achilles stood with both amusement and wonder, but Chiron felt a mix of emotions within as Heracles' strode slowly past the unusual fountain. Under staff guidance, a few robots went about their business of arranging Halloween decorations, but attention still flocked their way in the form of fleeting glances.

Gudao, expecting what was coming, had held himself a few steps back, but watched curiously. Achilles still stood at his teacher's side in support, but the archer wouldn't need it. Even with the berserker's imposing figure, he could read the air like few others. There was no hostile intent etched anywhere onto that firm expression. To many, flinching would be natural at the approach of the seemingly gray-skinned demon, but Chiron was a calm pasture.

The silence echoed profoundly, but Chiron cast is aside. "Fate saw fit for us to meet again. I was told you were one of the first to come?"

His only response was a small grunt and an accompanying nod that put Achilles on slight edge. For Chiron, it only made the disappointment that welled within bud; It's as Gudao said. He couldn't speak like some other berserkers. No doubt, he would've liked a clearer and possibly eloquent answer on what was inevitably coming, but the cards had been dealt.

He withheld his sigh, but finally offered a small smile. "It's good to see you again, my student. You were always a star pupil, so I have no doubt you've helped Chaldea in its time of need."

Mutely, the berserker lowered his head slightly, though his expression barely changed. Achilles blinked, but Chiron read it like a book as Heracles let out a hushed growl. It was hardly imposing, yet a genuine message was written in his mind without words. Their eyes met again, and though the berserker growled to make Achilles stare in concern, Chiron listened intently and patiently, but frowned.

"…No, Heracles. I'm not angry with you, but I am disappointed in how you handled that entire situation. Your motivation to help Prometheus was compassionate, but your actions were less than ideal. And I do believe we've had many lessons about what troubles that temper of yours may bring."

His declaration made Achilles turn to him in surprise, but then he gazed back at Heracles as he quickly knelt before him. With hands on his lap and head hung lower, the rider could only stare in surprise at the familiar pose. It was a seating position Chiron often instructed them to take when being lectured, but a head hung low was a sign of apology if he was scolding them. Even with his mad enhancement, it seemed his mind might have more clarity than they both suspected.

That, or it was so heavily ingrained into his instinctual being.

"I understand, Heracles. You're still as apologetic now as you were then," Chiron offered back as a solemn smile slowly surfaced. "You didn't mean to strike me, but I hope you learned your lesson that day. I hope even with your current state you're still determined to learn and better yourself... Somehow."

Heracles grunted and growled again. Chiron merely sighed. "I see. That's all any can hope for until you find a saner state… Please, bury your worries. I never held a grudge against you, and never will. Mistakes happen."

Though the large man bowed further, he growled lightly and nodded again. After a louder growl and grunt, his eyes glinted with sudden resolve. Though the act was unreadable to many, Chiron was a wise Centaur given the knowledge of many. He understood it, and he couldn't help but smile sadly. "…Yes. It pains me I had to give it up. It meant a lot to me, but don't let it weigh you down… I'm ashamed to admit it's my selfish wish, but I'm happy you wish to help me regain it."

"Your sacrificed immortality?" Achilles quietly asked, and both Heracles and Chiron nodded. Suddenly, Achilles eyes were filled with equal parts realization and determination. "If teacher wishes for it, I'll gladly help too! You've done so much for your students, it's only right we help you with any little request!"

Chiron wouldn't call it an easy request, but their mutual nod made him smile with growing delight. Every bond he ever made was cherished, including the one given by his otherwise cold parents. Though he never knew them, that immortality was their sole precious gift he wanted to hold again; His last link to them, lost only by an accidental placed arrow from his frantic student. To hear both his students wanted to help him find a way… truly, teaching kept giving more rewards than he ever expected.

"Thank you. Both of you. I've been blessed to raise such wonderful students."

Heracles raised his head. Chiron could almost see a hopeful and satisfied glint behind the swirls of madness in his firm eyes. To both their surprise, Heracles smiled lightly too. Chiron couldn't keep his from growing. "We've been given a new chance, so let's make the best of it. I doubt you need any lessons, but I hope I can still lend you my strength and wisdom in the days to come."

With a quick and content grunt and a happy nod, Heracles stretched his open hand out. Chiron happily reached out and grasped the large hand. Gudao clapped and smiled as he finally approached, but Heracles released his grip to stare at Achilles with a slight tilt of his head. The rider chuckled, jabbed a thumb at himself, and held his other hand out. "Heracles! It's an honor to meet another one of teacher's legendary students! I'm Achilles!"

With an eager and satisfied grunt, Heracles smirked lightly as they grasped hands and shook. After the brief gesture, Heracles pulled himself back to his full stature, but Chiron turned to Gudao. "You didn't have to stand back so far again."

"Oh, no no, please! I try my best not to get involved with personal affairs…" Gudao replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "It makes me feel rude. I'm still just an outsider, master or not. I only get involved if things go  **really**  south."

He was about to compliment the merit of his respectful stance, but a curious bell rang from one of the distant rooms. On the wall beside its double doors, there was a decorated bulletin board with several cartoon-like pictures on it; He had a hunch what that room was, but he got his answer quickly. There was suddenly a loud cheer of children, followed by a tiny flood that poured from the opening doors seconds later.

One girl cheered louder than most. "Last one to the cove pays for our ice cream!"

Chiron and Achilles stared in amused bewilderment at the gaggle of young girls in identical school uniforms. Their little white dress shirts were coupled with matching jackets that had black outlines; The Chaldean logo was over their hearts. Their equally black-and-white plaid ties matched their skirts. To Chiron's amusement, they really were all servants, but his eyes locked onto the leading one as she raced towards the club's entrance.

"Weekend! Weekend!" Jack cried happily as she kept her hands grasping the straps of her black backpack. He knew Assassin of Black was here, but this was like a totally different person. She actually looked like a happy child now instead of the devious, precise murderer he'd encountered before. He wondered how their meeting would go, but it would clearly come later. She disappeared through the door, followed quickly by Yedda, Janna, and Paul. Nursery Rhyme tailed the group while pouting adorably.

To Chiron and Achilles' surprise, the last two ran towards them. As Kuro noticed the two new servants first, Illyasviel waved happily. "Berserker! Already dressed for sailing?"

A lighter, almost vibrant grunt quickly answered. Chiron gazed to the towering man, and failed to hide his wondrous smile as the giant strode over to them, and as gently as possible, scooped both of them up into his arms. They quickly scrambled onto his shoulders like clockwork; This was undeniably routine. Even Achilles stared at how the berserker felt like a calm lake with the two children carefully perched on his shoulders.

That's when Illyasviel blinked and finally noticed him and his other student. "Oh! Hi! Are you new servants?"

"Who else could they be, Illya? Sheesh… didn't you read Gudao's status?" Kuro quickly deadpanned, and earned a light groan from her sister.

"You're not supposed to be using your phone in class! Fujimura-sensei told you to stop that!"

Kuro only smiled deviously. "Oh? You're going to snitch on me now after you said nothing all morning? You're an accomplice now, Illya! You'd be in as much trouble as me!"

"How do you always corner me so…!?" Illyasviel pouted and fumed, but Heracles growled lightly between them; It sounded like a chuckle, which made Chiron's smile brighten. So even in his state, Heracles had managed to form a bond so profound and inspiring. He looked like their guardian, which he never doubted the demi-god could become one day. Even the glint in his firm eyes wrote volumes of what grew beneath his mad enhancement.

After the two finally calmed down, Chiron placed a hand over his heart and bowed gently. "I'm happy Heracles had such wonderful company all this time… I'm Chiron, his teacher."

Illyasviel and Kuro stared at him and blinked. To Chiron's surprise, Illyasviel's backpack shook before Ruby popped into view. He barely had a moment to stare at the unique mystic code before it giggled and spoke. "You have no idea who he is, do you? Jackie told you, remember?"

Before Chiron could answer, Achilles gasped loudly. All eyes shot to him, and Chiron quickly braced himself as he spotted the disbelief in his student's eyes. It was almost instinct, but he expected the next part. For some reason, he just felt it was something Achilles would definitely do. And he did.

"You don't know our great teacher Chiron!? He's an unparalleled sage! He's taught so many mighty heroes! No one is as wise or gifted as our teacher! He can shoot five apples with one arrow! Cook a four-course dinner while doing a handstand! Outrun even I at full speed while carrying a boulder!"

"Um, that's not quite…" Chiron began lightly, but Achilles just kept going.

"Teacher is capable of doing everything incredibly! He's an ace of all trades!" Well, that's wasn't too wrong.

It formed as his high ranked Wisdom of Divine Gift skill. He was capable of doing everything exceptionally, but that didn't mean he had feats that stood out in every feasible category. Amusingly, it didn't seem to matter to Achilles, though he was definitely going to have a lesson for him about  _exaggerations_. "His own feats tower as high as his students but history didn't record it properly!? Even I must feel humbled and tiny in my teacher's presence!"

Kuro scrunched her eyes and blinked. "Uhhh… So who are you? We're not very good at history."

Heracles, Gudao, and Chiron shared a slightly exasperated, but amused, glance as Achilles was only incited with further disbelief.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ten minutes later, they finally entered Club Cove after finishing their tour of Chaldea's mall. The Arcade was a curious room that didn't interest him too much, but they clearly saved the best for last. The warm beach outside the windows beckoned to them with cawing gulls and the briny smell of the distant, lapping waves. It was certainly a different sort of picturesque compared to the often rocky, but equally scenic, Greek shores.

For now, they remained in the club, where Elizabeth's newly recorded pop covers played softly over the speakers. Some new flat screens were hung about the place, but they were currently off. The large room remained mostly empty, save for the young girls, newly joined by the Einzbern sisters, who were enjoying their ice cream at the bar.

Gudao had just finished his explanation of the resort and the club just as they entered, but then raised a final question. "If you'd like, I can give you a tour of the resort, or you can explore it at your leisure! George's newly-minted brochures are hanging by the door."

"If only the resort remains, I don't think Achilles and I will get lost," Chiron offered with a chuckle as he waved goodbye to Heracles. The big berserker strolled through the club's doors and onto the boardwalk to prepare the boat for the children. "I think we've taken enough of your time as is. You've been nothing but a kind host."

Gudao nodded briefly, glanced to the room quickly, then explained quickly. "The Outdoor Cafeteria is next door. I'm sure you'll be surrounded by new faces in a heartbeat! Now that I've shown you everything we have to offer, I hope you're looking forward to your stay! Thanks again for answering the summons!"

Their parting words were quick and satisfied. Though Gudao soon left, following on the heels of a squadron of Chibi Nobus, the two lingered. In particular, they both stared towards the former Assassin of Black, who had nearly devoured her banana split. Beside her, Nursery Rhyme stared at her sister and sighed. "Two a day, Jackie. Remember what mommy said! You'll run out of vouchers this month!"

As she finished her final spoonful, the assassin frowned lightly at her empty bowl. "But they're tasty… There's so much tasty yummies now that we're back!"

"…Would you like some of mine?" Yedda asked quietly as she gently nudged her bowl to the other assassin beside her. Jack was quick to shake her head.

"But… but that's yours, Yedda. I don't want to be mean," she quickly responded, but still sat their twiddling her thumbs and kicking her legs.

Chiron felt the urge to act. Adept at reading situations, he knew he and Jack did not share too cordial of a last meeting; It could have been worse. He still wished to start them on a new high note, and saw the opportunity like a miner to diamonds. He took his first few steps across the small dance floor, but Achilles gently raised a hand. Chiron blinked, but Achilles smiled lightly. "I'll get this, teacher."

"I didn't think you were good with kids," Chiron noted, but Achilles only smirked.

"I'm not, but I know what you would do. I'll use some of my quota for them. You should save your own to treat yourself! You deserve a lot too, teacher!"

Warmed by his words, he smiled and gestured in allowance. Achilles walked off proudly and called out to the bartender robot, which instantly caught the girls attention. Though he didn't listen in from the distance, he smiled when Jack started cheering happily with glittering eyes. Then there was that glint in Kuro's eye as she begged too. She was quickly followed by the other girls as they pled for more ice cream from him. Overwhelmed, Achilles glanced back to Chiron for support, but then quickly began succumbing to their requests.

Chiron couldn't help but laugh. Achilles, always the hero, vagabond, and warrior, was inexperienced when it came to youths and family. He was at least taking a page out of his book and being compassionate. Without a doubt, he understood the rider was driven to do this by a mix of reasons, but appreciation shined above the rest… and maybe he wanted to show off a bit too. That was Achilles, through and through.

As he pondered walking over to introduce himself too, he felt a powerful presence enter the cove behind him from the Arcade entrance. A shiver nearly ran down his spine as a quick gasp, and a happy voice, rang out; The nostalgia of the tone embraced him like the warmth of a fireplace on a snowy night.  **"Chiron!?**   **Chiron~! It's you~!"**

He turned with a smile, but was instantly caught in the embrace of the goddess. He laughed as he hugged back, "Blessed Olympus! Artemis! And still just as enthusiastic!"

"Of course~!" the bubbly goddess answered as she broke the embrace to float within arm's reach. As traditional, and from what he always recalled, her dresses were always far too tight and form hugging. Even the cerulean tie-dyed Bohemian wrap dress seemed to hug her far more than it should, but his eyes remained ever-respectfully up and smiling. He was just happy to see one of his own former teachers again. "I was looking all over for you after Quetzy dropped your names!"

"More like, she kept getting distracted half the time in passing conversations." The second voice wasn't recognizable, and caught him off guard. He stared curiously at the moving, tiny bear that appeared on her shoulder in a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt. It nodded to him and smiled. "Hello, fellow constellation!"

Confused at the greeting, Artemis giggled then quickly grabbed Orion, much to his dismay. She then hugged him excruciatingly tight, yet it seemed like it was  _supposed_  to be an act of affection. She grinned, all while Orion was trying to scramble out from between her arms and bosom. "This is my darling, Orion! We were summoned together~! Isn't that wonderful~!?"

"More like I was trying to be summoned and you  **hijacked**  the spiritual core! Why must I be continually tormented for that little bit of arrogance…!?" Though she smiled, she squeezed him tighter as his eyes widened in grief. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was a joke! I said I was sorry!"

' _So a dual summoning of sorts…?'_  Fate played one curious twist by summoning them together. Maybe it was continued divine punishment. It wasn't too far-fetched from their hectic era. Thus, another curiosity for him to understand was born… but curiosities aside, he remained content there was another familiar face. "Would it be safe to presume you're an archer? I imagine we'd make a formidable team at range."

"Ohh~! Yes, yes~! You, me, Darling, and cute little Atalanta can have such wonderful talks and walks and fun missions together!" Before he could ponder too long about how his meeting with his war's other companions may go, Artemis squealed. Jack and Nursery Rhyme had quickly run over to hug her, and she happily swung them around in the air; Orion was squeezed between them all. "Hi, cuties~! How were my little sugar plums today!? Did you learn a lot in school?"

As the girls answered over each other, Chiron blinked, but smiled. That was when Jack finally glanced over to him. He paused for a moment as she recognized him, but his hesitations vanished when the assassin smiled and waved. "Hello, Mister Chiron! We're fighting together this time!"

"Hmm… I see my student told you about me," he chuckled lightly as the assassin giggled and nodded. With her cheery attitude, it seemed everything was going to go smoothly on this front. He looked up to gaze at his student, then blinked again as his eyes shifted between him and the new arrival. He'd been too preoccupied talking with Artemis that he hadn't seen the other aforementioned archer walk in from the other door.

Now, standing with discernible exasperation with arms crossed over her vibrant emerald sundress, Atalanta quietly talked with Achilles by the other girls. His student looked eager and proud; How could he not after how he occasionally gushed about her during their tour? But there was genuine affection and respect in his voice whenever he did. Chiron just found it amusing she seemed so tired in turn, but he always did like turning up the boasting with girls he liked.

"So are you going to teach us too?" Jack asked as Artemis finally placed them down and landed several precisely aimed headpats.

With his attention returned, he smiled back. "I could, but I'll have to give it some thought. I'm sure you girls have enough teachers."

"Miss Blavatsky is nice and cute and smart, but Miss Fujimura uses too many cat examples," Nursery Rhyme lightly groaned out. He couldn't help but chuckle at the childish response.

His eyes then caught onto Artemis, who'd fallen unusually stern. Even Orion seemed unsettled, but the goddess didn't care. She only gazed powerfully towards Achilles, who remained oblivious. Like sharpened blades, they cut into his form, and her sunny presence filled with chilly clouds. It wasn't hostility, but he could sense disapproval and growing contempt. He knew exactly why too.

"Atalanta still holds onto her vow?" he quickly asked as Jack and Nursery Rhyme glanced to each other in confusion.

Artemis' nod was stiff and tense. "She does, and I will do everything to help her keep it. My beautiful, cherished devotee will not be shamed again! With my own hands and power, I'll ensure it! A goddess must offer no less for someone who consistently devoted so much of their life and belief to her! I swear on my title, he will not lay a hand on her!"

"…You're pretty hot when you're serious," Orion noted quietly, but it didn't send her into a giggling fit of affection; She was dead serious, and Chiron's student was in the crosshairs. Chiron felt compelled to at least disarm future hostility before a Greek divine made another mess, but he had to act right. Their mythology was well known for rampant chaos. He wanted it to go smoother since their era had passed, but it would be difficult. In the end, divines were still divines…

But he didn't need to. He caught the signs as soon as he glanced to the little girls. They were adorable and young, but they were clearly smart. They shared a quick look, like two skilled robbers about to pull off the heist of the century. Their tiny smirks sang of cunning and skill, before they melted back into adorable smiles as he watched the very beginning of a long-awaited master plan.

"Goddessmother! Did you meet Mister Achilles yet?" Nursery Rhyme asked happily as she tugged on Artemis' dress. Either she and Jack ignored every word, or didn't care, because their eyes twinkled with growing delight. "He was really nice to us! He gave us all his allowance of ice cream for the month!"

'… _They convinced you to do that?'_  Chiron wondered with growing mirth. Apparently his student was terrible at negotiations with children… or Chaldea's children were a far, far more formidable and adorable force to be reckoned with than that little glimpse showed.

"It's Achilles! He's here, he's here!" Jack chimed in happily as she bounced on her tip toes. Her cheerful mirth was contagious. "He's even nicer than we thought! I like him! I really do! Do you think he'll make a great Daddy? He's going to be our Daddy, right?"

" **Ohhhhhh, of course he will~!"**  Artemis squealed as she reached down to hug the kids again. They fell into giggles… all while Orion gawked in total disbelief.

Chiron blinked, but laughed, as Orion slammed a furry fist repeatedly onto her head.  **"What the hell!? That was way too fast, you idiot! A total one-eighty just like that!?"**

" **Abuse! Domestic abuse and cursing in front of the children!? Darling, what is wrong with you!?"**

" **With me!? What's wrong with** _ **you!?**_ **Where'd all that sexy and unyielding resolve go!?"**

They quickly devolved into a yelling mess, but two kids merely laughed and raced back towards the others. Though he should be stopping the quarrel, he watched as the two girls changed course and caught Atalanta in a hug. With the final visuals in place, Chiron slowly nodded in understanding as a small smirk crossed his face.  _'I see… so Queen Antoinette's rumor mill included that one, did it?'_

It seemed the girls really took hold of that idea… and they had more people in their pocket than he realized at first glance. Gudao had made mention several children were adopted, but made no mention to who. It was very clear now that Atalanta was their mom, and though it surprised him, Achilles appeared the most stunned in the distance. Atalanta soon fell into equal surprise as the girls supposedly told their mother what Achilles did for them.

Slowly, his smirk filled with amusement as the two smiling children hugged their mom again, then ran back to their friends. Atalanta looked less apprehensive, but still hesitant. A surprised Achilles was trying to piece together what he just saw. Chiron had to withhold his chuckle. He quietly pondered if he should do his part by letting Achilles eat lunch with her instead, or at least monitor him to ensure he didn't accidentally wreck the girls' secret plan with his own hands.

As the bickering pair simmered down beside him, he smiled expectantly.  _'If those kids want it… perhaps you might just get that wish, Achilles.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch was just beginning, yet it already felt like quite the party under the Cabana's leafy roof. Though Achilles drew most of the attention, Chiron found himself fairly swamped with greetings and small talk. Much like the grills and tables held a massive variety, he'd already received a sampler platter from the horde of new allies. His thirst for knowledge and wisdom morphed into an interest to understand who the real people were behind the legendary titles. Amidst the smoky aromas and music on the speakers, new bonds would certainly form, just as old ones were addressed.

 **~~Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city~~  
~~Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent~~**   
**~~Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty~~**

He'd only finished talking with the ever-regal Vlad a minute ago, but he'd quickly found himself dragged to a new table by another familiar face. Astolfo sat beside him, amusingly in a pink-and-white, polka-dotted bikini with a frilly skirt bottom. Across from him, Siegfried sat calmly in an emerald t-shirt with the German flag on it; The text beneath it said 'Oktoberfest Drinking Team.'

Rounding out the group he'd newly acquainted himself with was an equally energetic magus in an unbuttoned black Hawaiian shirt, who was going through the plate of french fries between them like he'd been lost in the Sahara. Though Flat was an interesting sight, as was the ever-bubbly Astolfo, his curiosity remained on the saber. His much more relaxed demeanor beckoned to him; He wanted to learn and know who he was finally allowing himself to be, but there were many ways to do so indirectly. "So you two had a vacation? The ones Chaldea allows?"

"Mhmm~!" Astolfo answered for him first, but he couldn't help but smile. "Brynhildr and Arthur came with us! We did so much drinking! I didn't know Oktoberfest was so lively!"

"Astolfo found himself approached by a few suitors," Siegfried pointed out with a gentle twitch of his lips that formed a handsome smirk. "One was particularly enamored."

The rider blushed, making Siegfried and Flat chuckle. "You were getting surrounded by girls too! And then you just tried to turn them down nicely and they just kept fawning over your mysteriousness!"

"I want to blame the alcohol, but German women can easily hold their own," Siegfried responded with a small sigh, but chuckled again. "...This is making me thirsty."

"Good thing we brought back those kegs!" Astolfo laughed, then elbowed Chiron lightly. "You should have seen the look on the Vigil pilot's faces when we showed them what we were bringing back!"

Before Chiron could ask, Flat finally stopped destroying the pile of food to stretch his arms out wide. "They brought a shipping container's worth! And Astolfo got sacks of candy too! Haribos and Toblerones! And even one of those fancy getups with the feather hat!"

"It's called lederhosen, silly!" Astolfo chimed in, and they quickly found themselves enveloped in an unbelievably energetic conversation. They were certainly two peas in a pod, but he was glad to see how free Siegfried was. From his expressions to his conversation, it seemed he, and by slight extension Gordes, wasn't holding him back anymore. He felt like another person, if still a bit stiff; Time would certainly fix that.

In the small pause as Siegfried took a sip from his souvenir wooden stein, he caught Jeanne further away making yet another watchful glance over them. He knew it was really for Astolfo, but he couldn't help but chuckle and wave at her sheepish smile. She quickly returned to talking with her own group of close friends. In truth, he was glad she seemed less duty bound too. This place was certainly doing wonders for familiar faces, so he was quickly learning.

Achilles too, from what he glanced. Near the barbeque line, Achilles, though straight faced, was having a small conversation with Amakusa. With hands crossed over his chest, he was clearly still mistrusting, and after what he did to his master in the last war, it was understandable. Nevertheless, the ruler's expression seemed far less constructed then the few glimpses he remembered. He was genuinely content and even apologetic as he stood relaxed in his usual black priest outfit.

The same may even be said for Semiramis, who stood at his side, once more, like a sentinel. Yet, even her facial features seemed less antagonistic; Her very fashionable off-shoulder, white chiffon dress with accompanying black sash helped make her look less intimating too. If anything, she was just wary for the man whose hand she was currently holding. At the very least, they were talking civilly with no weapons drawn, but he was still keeping tabs.

"No need to worry. Karna would be the first to act if Amakusa was scheming anything," Siegfried reassured, and Chiron smiled bashfully at having been caught. The saber merely shrugged. "He's been cooperative and conflicted."

"Just as long as Achilles understands that. He's the concerned one," he replied back, then took a quick glance at Astolfo and Flat checking something on the former's phone. Was that sounds of a monster roaring on it? Whatever they were watching, it made Chiron realize he currently wasn't being assaulted by new introductions. He glanced around calmly, then stood. "I'll take advantage of the calm in the storm."

Siegfried chuckled. "Indeed. It may not last long. Shall I be your escort?"

"You don't have to watch over these two? I heard they can get pretty crazy." Chiron asked as the saber stood, revealing his jeans.

His companion only shook his head as he motioned to the line. "Quite an understatement... But let's hope for the best, ja?"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Lunch had been quite the whirlwind indeed. From now approachable former rivals, to many new faces like the curious Oni, and finally the staff themselves? He had a lot to learn, but it was easy to get used to. But that would come in time.

For now, he took Gabrielle's suggestion and relaxed for the day in the best way he knew.

After he and Achilles finished looking around the resort while catching up on old times, his student left to check out his room. Though Chiron still held the card keys Da Vinci gave him, the room could wait. Planning on furniture would wait too. Apparently every new arrival was fairly eager to check out their room, but he would be the first to put it off as he sat in a grassy patch, surrounded by tropical flowers, a pristine sky, and the occasionally passing bird or butterfly.

The outdoors… this was his true home. Even just sitting on the grass brought a wave of fond memories lecturing his dear students for hours. Though he was often regarded as a legendary instructor, there was no better teacher than nature itself. This was where he found true comfort, even if this was a mere flawless fabrication. The only way it could be improved was with good company, which was not short on this first day.

"Oh no! Please don't!" Serenity begged gently with a small smile. "It's still wet… There's a real one over there, just for you!"

Chiron gazed at her easel, where a monarch butterfly grew attracted to her new close up of a red hibiscus. It fluttered gently around, all while the assassin watched a bit nervously. A gentle breeze, which gently swayed the hem of her cerulean off-shoulder beach dress, finally coaxed it back to its companions. It was seconds away from being shooed by Rena, who hovered gently beside her while holding her palette in a robotic arm. Its eyes bounced happily. "Crisis averted!"

"It would have been an easy fix for a painting master." Serenity turned to look at their fourth companion, who was happily making a small crown out of some nearby yellow flowers; They'd grow back quickly, so he was told. Chiron also turned to Frankenstein, whose simple yellow sundress and white shawl shined as brightly as her innocent smile. Humming gently to the song Rena was playing on her speakers, she glanced up to the painter and giggled. "Oh, don't even try. Everyone loves your work!"

"You've got an eye for this," Chiron agreed as he eyed the flower. It wasn't a flawless mirror, but its surreal look made it more pleasing to the eye. "Was it a hobby in your past life?"

She shook her head, but smiled generously. "I only started when I came to Chaldea."

"She's only been painting for ten months!" Rena called out. "Every new one is like a masterpiece!"

"So far in so little time… A talented learner. Most impressive, Serenity," Chiron complimented again, and she blushed happily at the praise. He then turned to Frankenstein to offer his smile. "To you as well, Fran. Enjoying life without a care in the world?"

"I couldn't be happier!" Her happy nod and smile could melt even hardened spines. In truth, he always wondered what rested within the heart of the berserker who spent most of her time in the Yggdmillenia gardens. Now, with her mad enhancement diminished, he was given an answer, and it was as beautiful as he could have hoped. It was even flawless as he eyed the glinting diamond ring on her left hand, one she affectionately and often brushed with her other hand.

"So when's the marriage?" She smiled to him, touched her ring again, and let out another happy giggle.

"Sometime next year. We're thinking spring, but I want to be called his fiancé for a little longer because I'll be his wife forever~," she answered blissfully. She finished one final weave in the crown, then quickly stood and placed it on Chiron's head. He merely accepted it with grace, and made a motion of a bow towards her as she sat back down. "I'll be adding you to the guest list~! You were very kind to all of us."

He nodded graciously again with a touched expression, then noted. "A lovely day awaits, I'm sure, and I'm blessed I may be present. I see planning is well in the works then?"

"Only the location, guests, groomsmen, and bridal party for now," Serenity answered as she finished a new highlighting accent on the petals. "I'm helping her plan."

"She volunteered so she can ensure she and Tyler would walk together in the ceremony," the berserker teased, and drew a playfully narrowed glare from her best friend. It collapsed, and they soon fell into giggles. "I would have put you two together anyway! You're too cute together!"

"When he's not being such a dorky goofball," she sighed, though a warm smile and Rena's giggling betrayed the real feelings; Not like Serenity was hiding them to begin with.

They fell into small girl talk, but he didn't feel like a true outsider. Far too often, he'd sat with students and watched them talk like he wasn't there; It never made him uncomfortable. It only warmed him seeing people bond and socialize happily. It was a gift of peace he'd always relish.

Thus, while joining in at parts, Chiron continued to quietly sit and keenly observe, as he'd done so many times before. He could spend hours in calm conversation about anything, just as he could do the same studying and teaching. The passing of information, of any sort, bore plentiful fruits of happiness. Among nature, it only radiated with a greater warmth in his heart. Certainly, there was as much to learn here as there was to enjoy.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As the sun began to set on the resort's horizon to paint the shore with amber hues, Chiron stayed leaned against the boardwalk rails. Groups of servants were clustering on beach blankets in preparation for dinner. The growing smell of Chilean and Argentinian barbeque was threading into the perfect lasso that ensnared the noses of many, including his. Some macaws called out as they flew overhead. A few children ran past like a blur as they weaved between the crowd…

"This place is wonderous…" he murmured with a pleasant smile as he gazed over the crowds at the outdoor cafeteria. Just past a smiling Boudica, Parvati, and Marie, who were gushing with Elsa as she held her baby, he observed a pair of heads with his keen eyes. Achilles was talking with Atalanta again, and to his amusement, the huntress didn't seem as standoffish as she did in their first meeting. His student looked to be turning on a bit too much charm tho-

"Too many search for immortality, but it's not often one searches to regain it. How intriguing." Chiron blinked, but turned to his new company who'd approached near-undetected on his right with unbelievable grace and skill. She was one of the few he hadn't met yet, but he'd certainly heard of and been pointed to; There were just too many to meet and greet in his first few hours.

But finally, the Celtic legend approached first. In her favorite alluring magenta bikini and translucent, matching beach skirt, she stood as the perfect blend of goddess-like beauty and martial prowess. To many, she would have been the sweetest honey by looks alone, but her beauty and renown was second to what really hooked him: Her presence. Her body radiated with overwhelming wisdom and tints of ancient, but somehow… diminished pride.

Just the first glance, and Scathach was already a curiosity he regretted not meeting earlier.

"Word travels fast, I see," Chiron noted calmly with a small smile as she took a simple sip from her glass of red wine. "Does Marie really gush that much?"

"More than anyone can believe on their first day, but no. It was your student. I'd say he's as loud-mouthed and prideful as Setanta," she answered, but then smiled with light amusement. "It's no wonder they're getting along so well."

He chuckled lightly. "I might need to talk with him then. All this boasting… I might not live up to my name at this rate."

"You're the centaur Chiron. I'm sure you'll live up to your name just fine," Scathach countered, though he caught the faint tendrils of carefully concealed interest past her smooth and wise voice. Only his fine senses and accumulated wisdom let him pick up the notes, but he stashed it away. "Your lost immortality… You want it back, do you? Funny... I'd offer you mine if I could trade it so easily."

Though it was offered in jest, he felt the faintest vibes of serious intent coupled with… jarring uncertainty. It was a few pebbles compared to a mountain, but he felt it in her voice. He blinked curiously, but paused before answering. "I'd love its return, but you wish to part with yours?"

"I've lived far too long. Too many centuries, millennia…" she answered honestly. He found no fault or vagueness hidden beneath as she sighed. "The castle was unbearably quiet without students and proper challengers. Time soon blended together."

"That'd wear on the strongest of hearts and souls." In truth, it was a nightmare Chiron couldn't imagine. Everything branched into good and bad possibilities; It was rare for anything to break that. He understood what terrible consequences immortality could bring, including outliving those you've come to love so many times over. Yet, it didn't stop his own pursuit for his parents' lost gift.

It didn't mean he couldn't pity her plight. He smiled calmly, and gestured around. "At least you're not alone anymore. You've got all the challengers you could hope for… within reason, I believe?"

She smiled, truthfully and earnestly. "…Yes. I can't argue with that. I'm happy I've come here, but not everything lasts. Chaldea isn't immortal. It's another blink in time."

"But Chaldea can be immortal if you let it live forever," Chiron offered as he pointed at his heart. He'd been here but a day, yet already, old habits took root. Among another wizened legend, and fellow teacher of heroes, he couldn't help but philosophize. "If I asked, you would answer with all the precious moments you've experienced here. Surely they are many… and surely they've taken root beneath your cracking jaded outlook?"

Quietly, she stared at him with carefully veiled surprise and curiosity. Her aged and experienced eyes glinted with agreement, though. She didn't need any lecturing of any sort; That would have been rude to a prideful Celtic legend. So he only asked what her weary heart already knew. That much he could understand and offer for a beautiful woman who's dealt with immortality's cruelest hand.

With another small smirk, she took a small sip of her wine. "My, my… how very perceptive of you. Even daring, I might add… I can't help but want to fight you."

The excitement in her voice would make anyone less than a towering hero shiver, both with interest and nervousness. He merely caught his first glimpse of the famous Celtic warlust easily. He smiled, and the interested glint in her eye grew. "I can agree to a spar. Would we be holding back?"

"…Not too much." Her smile grew a bit more interested, but keen. "Though you look calm and sincere, you take things seriously when the time comes. You're not one to hold back and insult an earnest fighter. You're kind, but you're a very hard and demanding teacher."

"We share that point," he pointed out with a nod. "Did you hear that from Achilles too?"

"Not in the least. I can just tell, like you can," she pointed out as she finished her wine, just as a robot floated over with a tray, wine bottles, and an offered glass for him. Even as he took the glass, and the robot refilled her own with the right wine, their discerning eyes never left each other. "A teacher is mirrored in their student. Achilles and Heracles wouldn't have been half the legends they were if you were only kind. You care for them, but because you do, you're strict."

"A teacher who cares for their prodigies would never hold back," he declared, and they shared another small smile and glint of agreement. As the robot finished filling his wine glass, she offered her own. They clinked, but their eyes never left each other until they took a sip together. In the small pause of their first conversation, Chiron couldn't help but smile. Barely a day, and he'd found another servant who enticed him so readily and quickly. A rare affinity was born in that moment.

Their sole, first conversation would last well past dinner.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The first tendrils of light were streaking across the sky to paint the puffy clouds as the bird automata began chirping happily. Chiron breathed the next morning's air happily as he walked through the Tropicana forest with his student. On an unseen rocky shore ahead, the trio of musicians played to their hearts' content, joining the melody of wildlife in the forest around them. It almost made it difficult to hold up their conversation, were the topics not wide and even humorous.

"So… Mordred challenged you… to an eating contest?"

Achilles laughed. "I wasn't expecting it either, teacher. Emiya said she takes after her father well."

"But did you win?"

"…I, uh… It was a fluke. I swear next time will be different." Chiron couldn't help but chuckle. That wasn't quite like the rowdy Saber of Red he'd fought with his fists, but without any hesitation or disbelief, he could picture it. Unpredictable was part of her nature.

But speaking of unpredictable... "I saw you and Hector had a little talk at dinner. What happened to avoiding him?"

"...I am," Achilles noted calmly as he scratched the back of his head. "He just came up to apologize, then scampered away... Sheesh. As if that'd make me feel better about that whole war..."

"You have a lot of free time to think about it now, should you choose to," Chiron offered as a vibrant blue bird flew past. He read his student like a book; He didn't want to talk about it, so he left it at one last piece of advice. "Leave your mind open, and listen to your heart and soul's whispers as time goes on."

He only nodded in silence as they strolled calmly. A walk in the woods with company was always a nice way to start the day, so he renewed the tradition in this marvelous place. It opened the mind for the day ahead, and recharged the soul for any tribulation. Besides their first deployment later, he had that spar with Scathach, which was drawing a crowd. He was also going to accompany Vlad to watch his niece's new recording session after. Then there was helping Astolfo and Flat watch over the kids later… his schedule sure filled quickly.

He'd have to work out a routine sooner rather than later, but these pleasant morning walks would form the foundation.

The trees began to grow scarce as they reached the entrance. They tossed a glance to the musicians, who were too busy playing to notice them as they passed a few dozen meters away. Delaqua, Quetzalcoatl, and Spartacus had jogged by only moments before, and he could hear Leonidas' distant commands as he led a morning workout group in the distance. A bit further away, Brynhildr had three new companions to her own polearm class, but he couldn't tell if the Valkyries were helpers or students on first glance.

"Excuse me! Coming in fast!" The two blinked, but barely had time to step to the side as Delaqua flew past like a blur. Chiron and Achilles blinked together; She really was a blur as she moved at blinding speed reminiscent of warriors from their time… but she was a modern, normal human accomplishing that feat.

"Yeaaaaa! Go Val, Go! We're gonna make you a superstar at this rate!" Quetzalcoatl happily cheered as she skipped past. As she raced after her in her vibrant blue tank top and matching white gym shorts, the heavy footfalls of one final companion made them glance back again. They were greeted by the eerie smile of Spartacus again, who waved at them cordially while holding an enlarged stopwatch. It was probably just a battery-operated clock.

" **Time is oppressing you, Val! Break the chains of the record's oppression!"**  Spartacus happily yelled as he thundered by in his own red gym shorts.  **"Make the impossible possible!"**

"…I'll never get used to that smile," Achilles noted with a sigh as they began walking again.

"Better than his anger," Chiron chuckled, all while he gazed around at all the practicing and training groups again. Being around so many early-waking and hardworking individuals was bolstering his resolve. Achilles seemed to sense it as he eyed his teacher carefully. When Chiron's smiling visage finally turned back to his student, he had to withhold a chuckle at how blank-faced the rider was. He was definitely nervous, and he knew why. Still, he teased, "Something wrong, Achilles? Doesn't this almost make you want to train?"

"Er…" he stuttered, and Chiron had to prevent himself from laughing. "You're not thinking of training me your way again… are you?"

At his response, he decided to tease further with a small smirk. "You should know better than to tempt me, Achilles."

"You've taught me so much! I've become a hero thanks to you," he quickly insisted, and Chiron took delight in how unnerved he could often make his students. Even the mighty Heracles, mad enhancement and all, still stared warily at any raised possibility he may train them more. "I'm the famed Achilles!"

"But you could always be better. As I've said before, isn't there always something to learn? Have I not imparted lessons even on opposing sides?"

As Achilles grew increasingly nervous, Chiron decided he'd let him off the hook. He only chuckled and patted his shoulder. Achilles sighed in relief just as the three string players switched to a new song to practice. As much as Chiron was always tempted to rekindle a lost profession, it didn't have to be with his former students. He was beyond proud of them, each and every one… but there was always room for new ones. In Chaldea, there were plenty of new students to teach and learn from in turn.

The eternal exchange of life's wisdom would continue, and he'd relish every new moment of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Interactions with fellow Great Holy Grail War companions got heavily watered down, but like everything, there's still plenty of room for showing in the future. Their interactions would have been a bit too plain, obvious, and repetitive too, so I went with a handful of dynamic ones.

 **Thanks to all those who took the time to review, favorite, and/or follow!**  Two weeks off, but I could only reply later on when things cleared up a bit more. Guest reviews are harder to respond to, so I'll list them here: Thank you Iheartlife888, Frozen Flame, and the unnamed guests! As a lone response to artic: Sorry, mate. You should know how things work here.

.

 **Just a Reminder: Sorry, I do not take suggestions or requests involving the story, servants, developments, interactions, and more into any consideration.**  The Fragments Series has a path and outline that it is following. Please be patient, as there are others like you who are also waiting for certain servants to appear or be spotlighted.

The series has an off-site blog for insights, author's notes, and answered questions (including some reviews).  **fragmentsofchaldea dot tumblr dot com**. I do not reblog random stuff on that site. The tumblr page acts more like a psuedo-website to house Fragments Series information than anything else. It's better than having it all jammed into my work as cluttered Author's notes.

There's also a  **Discord link**  there if you want to join a small, relaxed community of fellow fans! You can find it at the top of tumblr page's navigation bar.

**Fragment 84 will be released on October 29th.**

**_Teaser:_ ** _He could never take the harsh words of truth back; He'd meant it back then, but they didn't apply now. They had both learned their mistakes. Now, he was allowed to witness something truly majestic after acknowledging his own misunderstanding. From here on, he once again swore he'd follow his King in the new life she lived as one of her faithful knights._


	85. Fragment 84: Of Penance and Prosperity

"Anishka's team is juuust about to destroy the corrupted grail… How about we try pulling you three out first? Beat the traffic, as you say~?" As Da Vinci's voice echoed down the musty, and shaking, walls, the battle-clad archer calmly nodded in the large, shadowy corridor.

Another boom groaned through the walls. The torches flickered with every thump of a dying, but fierce, struggle, causing dust from the mossy stone bricks to fall in streams. The ancient fortress groaned, and though the archer remained wary, his mind was calm; They'd dispatched the last reanimated skeletons several minutes ago. Now, the final struggle took place behind several worn, wooden doors further away, but Gabrielle's team remained calm. They likely wouldn't need to assist, nor hold their overwatch must longer.

Instead, their eyes rested on Tristan and their lone ally in this singularity. Quietly, he gazed to her as her eyes snapped warily back towards the distant doors when another draconic roar was loosed. Her vibrant eyes shimmered with concern, and one frail hand rested before her. He couldn't help but study the smaller girl, yet again, who stood nervously in a unique white dress and pristine silver knight armor. Her familiar hair, tied with a bow in a ponytail, swished again as she gazed to him.

"Your majesty. Are you ready?"

"Um… I…" She looked nervous. Even quite uncertain. It was night and day compared to the confident King of Knights he'd grown to understand better over the many months. Seeing such lively eyes, which flared with more innocence and emotion than even her newly resolved counterpart was inspiring… and agonizing.

Though his placid face was a bastion of calm confidence, inside he was in turmoil. This… This younger girl was also the King of Knights. She, who let her emotions run free as they fought side by side and besieged this castle. She, who openly showed her hesitations and voiced her almost naïve opinions… She was such a stark contrast from Arturia in Chaldea, and even more so from her stone-like bearing from a past life…

Once more in a castle corridor, though not the gleaming halls of Camelot, his mind couldn't help but draw the similarities. This was also his King, who he murmured those godforsaken words to and hurt her more than he could understand. And then having Arturia inform him of that in Chaldea was…

"…Yes. I'm ready!" The renewed vigor in her voice shook him out of his spiral, and he gazed once more into firm eyes. She was still a bit visibly nervous, but her eyes were resolved bravery. "I… I don't think I'll be useful or much help. I'm still in training but… if all of you will have me, I'll do my best! For everyone!"

With a bright smile, he gazed to his nearby master, whose battlesuit contrasted against the dim corridor; The ever-ready Scathach stood at her side in waiting as she pumped a fist. "Awesome! Scathach is in command of the team now! It won't be long, so see you all back home!"

As she walked over while the others gave their overlapping partings, the tiny king smiled at her, even as she remained nervous. He calmly, and daringly, placed his gauntlet gently on her arm as the room shook again. "There's nothing to be scared of, your majesty. In a blink, you'll be safe in Chaldea."

As Gabrielle placed the silver device, shaped like Mashu's shield, onto the ground between them, the saber nodded. "Okay…! I… I can't wait to see the others! I want to see how brave and compassionate the older me is! And the male King Arthur! And a kind Mordred! And, and-!"

"Why not just save your breath and say everything?" Tota chuckled from further down the hall. Xuanzang, who stood relaxed beside him, giggled loudly.

"Um… Yea! Everything! I can't wait to see Chaldea!" the small Arturia declared, and Tristan felt himself smile a little bit. She was trying to reassure herself, and to aid that, he nodded. He wasn't too sure how his King would react to a smaller one… Maybe a little sister? She already had Arthur as a foster brother like Kay, but… Well. There was only one way to find out now. As the device beeped on at their feet, she smiled one last cheerful grin to him. "Will you help show me around when we get there?"

Her smile was lightning through this whole ordeal. She'd stuck to him like glue through this two-day long deployment, even though she remembered the words he said back then. She  _still_  believed in him, just as the Chaldean Arturia believed. It lashed him more, yet it burned his heart with determination. Those terrible mutterings he could never take back, but like Lancelot, Gawain, Bedivere, and Mordred… he could still do everything in his power to continually prove himself day after day, all for the sake of his King.

He only smiled back reassuringly as the leyshift's bright flash consumed them.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 84: Of Penance and Prosperity** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Welcome to… What…?" "…Your majesty…!?" "Oh no… No! No! No…!"

Like Gabrielle, Tristan stared beside him, dumbstruck and at a loss. His heart filled with sorrow as he glanced around the Deployment Chamber, but there was no one to be found. It was just him and the wild master, alone among the many pads and humming walls. Chaldeas spun gentle over them, in contrast to the waves that rocked him within. Conflicted, he let out a slow breath as the main doors opened further away, then reached out telepathically.  _"Da Vinci? Is she still…?"_

"…I'm afraid she's not in the singularity anymore." He would've been a bit startled Chaldea's battle-clad Director appeared from spirit form beside him were his heart not so heavy with disappointment. After all the words and reassurance he gave her throughout the singularity… From the smiling offer from Gabrielle, to ensuring every step was covered, to her growing hope of being here… Yet it was fruitless. The young king had failed to transfer. "Our attempt failed… I'm sorry."

"But we…! It should have worked…!" Gabrielle muttered as her emotions began to seize control. His knightly instincts wanted to soothe the poor maiden, but Da Vinci had already walked over to do just that. She rubbed her shoulder apologetically while Tristan prevented his mind's harsh reprisal.

For all his disappointment, he couldn't blame anything, and that's what was most frustrating. Bringing a servant back had always been met with mixed results; Far, far more were the failures than successes. Yet, he was certain, because it always seemed to work with children. This younger, brighter Arturia should have been able to come home safely, yet it failed. He finally turned to Da Vinci for an answer as Bedivere, clad in a simple white polo tucked into tan slacks, ran towards them from the doors.

"Everything was exactly the same. Same circumstances as Paula and Janna…" she murmured in genuine confusion. With one hand on her hip, she kept a finger to her lips and scrunched her eyebrows while Gabrielle stifled her sniffling. "Child servant. Intact saint graph. Formed a contract with a Chaldean master before leaving and came back with that exact one… We even brought her back before the singularity started to break apart or she started vanishing. Those were all the circumstances that worked before."

"Then it's still not as clear what the true prerequisites are…" Tristan finalized as Bedivere came to a halt by them.

As Da Vinci nodded slowly, Gabrielle sighed with one last sniffle. "I thought for sure we were on the right track this time… What was different? Why didn't this Arturia come like the other children…?"

The inventor quietly hummed in thought, and Tristan tried to come up with an answer too. It didn't fair too well with the welling disappointment at this failure. After a small silence, when his closed-eyed gaze turned to Bedivere, the saber spoke. "Our King's demeanor maybe…?"

They turned to him as Da Vinci's eyes furrowed more. That's when Tristan recalled her nervousness as Bedivere continued. "She was eager to come, but she was nervous."

"Very nervous… It was really cute," Gabrielle added.

"Uncertain about coming… I don't think I'll be useful or much help," the caster quietly recited. Like fire, her eyes slowly lit up with conclusion; It was unnerving how fast it was, but she did constantly call herself a genius. No one really doubted it anyway. "Mental disposition… That might have a part to play."

"So if a servant is unwilling or uncertain it might not work…?" Bedivere pondered skeptically. "I don't understand how it'd interfere with the process."

"I'm not sure either, but it's consistent. That variable was present when some others failed to return, even if they weren't children," she quickly surmised. "The three were  **very**  eager. They thought they were going to be left behind and alone. Both Janna and Paula were even crying and frantic to be taken back with us… Chacha was absolutely furious at the thought of leaving Nobunaga's side. Maybe it doesn't have to be desperation, but if a servant isn't completely convinced about coming to Chaldea, it could theoretically cause a disruption."

If that was the case, mental pollution or mad enhancement would likely disrupt it; That would explain why Lu Bu failed when Gudao tried a long time ago. But what was defined as full agreement and acceptance? A total lack of hesitation or doubt? Yet, were there still more variables to this mess?

He voiced only a slice of his confusion. "But then there's the living pseudo-servants like Illya and Kuro. So they work differently?"

"They're another mystery altogether, but they shared the same strong feelings about coming to Chaldea... or at least I think Shiki did too. She's a hard one for even a genius like me to read but… Good grief. I wish there was a manual for whoever really built these systems. Or at least a few hints…" Da Vinci complained lightly, but then shook her head. "…Sorry. This should have been a happier result, but it's clear we've got more experimenting to do. Thank you for the hypothesis, Bedivere. Maybe it is the last key."

He smiled faintly and nodded, but Da Vinci sighed. "We'll just have to hope the next one is more conclusive… I should get back to the Control Room. I trust the boys, but they need a genius like me~."

As she quickly dispersed into spirit form, Gabrielle sighed loudly, then gazed apologetically to the two knights. Bedivere merely held a hand up and stopped her. "No need for words, Gabby. It's alright. This is well out of our control."

"I can still feel sorry about it…" she pouted dejectedly, before she sighed again, waved, and shuffled her way towards the doors. "I'll be in the Control Room."

As they watched her slowly depart, silence filled the air. Bedivere then turned to him. "That goes for you too, Tristan. Don't let this eat you up."

"…You know me too well." How could he not? Bedivere had always been the closest knight to him, through thick and thin. They matched each other well, and like many, he was comforted by Bedivere's sunny, optimistic, and diligent attitude. He'd remained his great friend to this day, and knew exactly how to read him and what to say. "I was supposed to show her around, you know? …How sad."

"I know. They started showing it in the theater after it escalated. Her Majesty was curious if she was going to have to deal with yet another version of herself," Bedivere offered with a comforting smile. "…It seems not. A pity… I think she would have become like a little sister if Arthur is the older brother."

"A family of kings…" Tristan murmured, and they both chuckled as they began their walk down the hallway. "Maybe one day, or not… Thanks for catching me."

"It's what friends are for, no?" the saber chuckled. "Ah, but let's put that aside, shall we? Boudica left to make us fresh biscuits an hour ago! They should still be warm by the time we return."

"…If the King and Crown Prince haven't plowed through them like a Pict battle line," Tristan joked, and Bedivere's laughter was an afternoon park. "Is the Icena Queen holding the line?"

"She is not to be underestimated, but our royal family are formidable opponents." The saber smiled. "But fear not, for Emiya has joined her side and provided a diversion."

"Ah… the mighty Emiya. He whose hands sate the hunger of dragons," Tristan finally smiled lightly. "Then I have enough time to shower and change."

Walking forward, he felt lighter again. Disappointment lingered like barnacles beneath a ship, but his seas were calmer. He'd just make it up to the smaller king should she ever managed to come, especially if she remembered. Yet, she already did, in the form of the memories Arturia held, and the noble phantasm that remained presented in their gifted room. With one final sigh, he convinced himself to start moving on.

There was much to do in Chaldea, more so with his King's biggest day tomorrow.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Ever since he returned, it was one re-scheduled event after another since the singularity dragged on. A small pre-procedure party with their King, a once-over of his new instruments, string practice, and finally a real meal. Dinner had long passed, and the final appointed meeting approached; He was always punctual. Dressed in black slacks and a partially unbuttoned, silver dress shirt, Tristan strolled into Club Cove.

Immediately, the three girls at a booth caught his attention as he kept walking. "That guy did what!? What a Neanderthal!"

"Online dating websites are stupid lies…" He'd barely heard that in Kiyohime's dejected voice. "Why did I believe any of this could work out…"

"I'm going to burn that idiot if we ever see him!" He definitely heard Tamamo's angered words. Again. "How dare he call  _you_  the liar!"

"But I did… I didn't say I was in Antarctica this time… I thought-"

"Forget those assholes, Kiyohime! It's only been a month of trying! You can't give up now!" Gabrielle's reassuring but determined voice just made it that much harder not to accidentally listen in. Truthfully, it was almost impossible for him not to. Compared to nearly all other servants, his hearing was impossibly fine-tuned. Some joked he moved around with echo-location since his eyes were always 'shut', but his hearing and sense of proximity were very well-honed from a lifetime of this experience.

Regardless, he could still see through his 'closed' eyes. Though they looked shut to many, it was a tight squint at most that he'd mastered. The only caveat was the world appeared dimmer in his sight, yet it only mirrored how he always felt. There was much sorrow in the world, and witnessing it fully seared the image into his mind. Yet, as Bedivere often countered, it meant he couldn't see the world for all its vibrant colors either.

That didn't mean he was going to intrude on something very personal that didn't involve him.  _'Still no luck? How sad…'_

They quieted down and gazed towards him, but he was already silently moving out of the club and into the night air. The boardwalk was peaceful at night, even as their heated conversation reignited in quieter frustration. Step by step, the wood creaked beneath his feet as he picked up the sound of distant giggling from the flower garden. The birds had fallen asleep, and the tiny troupe of automata monkeys had likely settled for the night in the distant forests.

Yet, it was the gentle caress of lapping waves sailed into his ears loudest. Though he could hear the faint disruption of water, of new aquatic life breaching the surface for but a moment to breathe, the waves were hypnotic. The soft wind blew gently against his face and flared his hair beautifully like a model, but they too tried to entrance him. Though he enjoyed the new relaxing feelings they brought, such beautiful sensations still carried traces of lingering anguish.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" _Today… Maybe today…?" he asked to no one, even though his bride stood steps behind. In a simple white tunic with labored breath, he stood atop the grassy hill. The bandages beneath were tight and taut like the wound, but it wouldn't impede him. There was sharper pain to endure._

_His heart was as heavy as the clouds. His limbs even more so this day. Every passing night, he felt like another leash was tying him to the bed, and more stones were added to an unseen cart he dragged. Yet, day by day, he walked from the relief of strong walls to the distant cliffs. The Penmarks' shoreline greeted him gloomier with every day, yet he paid the rocky bluffs no heed. His heart yearned through the pain that consumed him, and his eyes gazed ever forward._

_Despair and desperation had been taking a foothold on his soul. The agony of his plight was growing, all while the poison was numbing his mind and body. Nevertheless, he fought on against his fate, hour after hour, if only for a slither of a chance. His mind had already accepted his coming demise as a consequence for all his actions prior, yet still he came to these cliffs. Still, he waited, all while the cool breeze of the ocean lashed at his face and the soft lapping of waves laughed in his ears like a jeering crowd._

_The hours would likely slip by, as they always have. Even as the woman behind him came and went to run her errands… Though he grew hungry, he remained. "…Will you come today…?"_

_So many regrets… So much suffering in a life of despair, yet he remained defiant for but one lone chance. He'd accomplished much, yet the one desire out of his grasp was all his mind wished to hold. Be that as it may, part of him also wondered if he deserved this chance at all. No matter where he went, he always seemed to plant a seed of despair. His wife of the same name, ever faithful and wed in a land with an impossibly stalwart former liege, was yet more proof of these mounted shames._

_But still he waited, ever hopeful to catch a glimpse among migrating waves… of white sails that heralded a lifelong desire and sin. "…Isolde…"_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was sad, really. He enjoyed the beautiful sea, yet it carried such terrible memories. Everything seemed to, yet with his stay in Chaldea, he'd been collecting and appreciating the new moments in life. With the help of his fellow knights, especially Bedivere, he'd taken steps to make something new for himself. More than most, though, he owed his King, who now shined impossibly bright, for taking him in once more.

He'd finally glimpsed the real Arturia for who she was, and the not King Arthur she struggled endlessly to maintain. She was free, and by extension, so were they. If they tried to rebuild all of Camelot again, he didn't know how it'd turn out, but he believed, without any doubt, it would have been far closer to a true utopia than even its former golden age. Clinging to that light like one of the few rafts in his sea of disappointment and frustration, he found he could brave his way forward again, if mainly in penance to her and his past shames.

"Oh, there you are!" Quietly, he pushed himself off the railing and glanced to the approaching pair. "Came out for the fresh air?"

Shamefully, he glanced at Boudica's red strapless evening dress she'd changed into after their little get together. She was a beautiful queen, with a vibrant soul, so even if the glance was instinctual, he felt shame as a knight. It was a reminder of Isolde, and an insolent act considering the terrible atrocities Boudica had lived through after being widowed. Even so, she dealt with so much pain, humiliation, and bloodshed, but still managed to come out as a gleaming pillar of happiness in Chaldea.

She was an inspiration, and another quiet admonishment of how far he still had to go. He smiled, "Queen Boudica. Arthur."

Beside her, the other King of Knights stood calmly with that overwhelmingly-engaging little smile of his. Even in only a light blue sweater and matching sweatpants, he gave off an air of royal brilliance and chivalry that was matched only by Arturia. His charisma and engaging personality was an inspiration even for her, however. He glanced back towards the cove, then turned back with a tiny sympathetic smile. "Have they been there a while?"

Tristan nodded. "I didn't wish to intrude. It's far from my place."

"Poor Kiyohime… I hope she finds someone soon," Boudica mumbled as she glanced back. At least, from what he was told, she was handling it far better than if her mad enhancement was more potent. She glanced back, then smiled. "Sorry. We're taking up your time."

"No trouble at all. This is all for King Arturia, and I wish to do my part too."

"Just remember, Boudica and I will be taking the blame if she gets all flustered and annoyed we're actually throwing her the big party. She can be disappointed with her knights, but we're a different story," Arthur reminded with a firm tone and gallant smile. "Now then, shall we stroll to the point? We'll be getting everything setup tomorrow as she's undergoing the procedure, but we can go over the details there. Only the monkeys may hear us."

"And those cute things are only interested in bananas," Boudica practically cooed as they began their walk. "I'm sorry you missed yesterday's release, but I got some videos of it on my phone. They were so adorable~! Rama started tearing up and grinning when one of them went straight to him! I got video of that too! Want to see?"

Now that she was actually fawning over them, Tristan couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "It's better than imagining if it doesn't trouble you."

"It doesn't. She's been showing everyone," Arthur chuckled, all while Boudica began to fish her phone out.

Tristan smiled. It was hard not to find joy in even the most mundane of moments in Chaldea, so he took comfort in them when they came.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Above the orchestra of gently lapping waves, the unusual mammatus clouds that floated over the resort looked like a bumpy sea of gold. The formation, just one of many newly simulated weather patterns, dotted the brightening sky as the sun began to wake. A few macaws were already beginning to squawk high atop some palm trees while the first wings of butterflies began to unfold for the day ahead. The gentle march of Delaqua's usual jogging group passed on a trail nearby, yet Tristan remained immersed.

As routine, he sat by the rocky shore with his two musical companions to warm up for the day. His friends' Salon uniforms looked extra sharp today, even in his dimmed vision. By contrast, he played in a simple white sweatshirt and black track pants. He usually favored looking sharp and at least semi-formal, but every now and then, he allowed himself to feel at ease. For today, it was just to calm his small concerns that something unexpected may change with his king.

Even so, with a hand on his violin's bow, his notes formed flawlessly. It was a knight's duty to stand confident and chivalrous, yet there were few things Tristan was proud of; His musical gift was one. Though it too, sadly, carried some weight of remorse, it was an escape. It was his small indulgence that, with Mozart's gracious help, brought many smiles to his listeners. In battle, it could soothe allies and rupture the confidence of enemies, but here, it was his lone, accepted hobby.

" **Faster, Val! You'll beat the record today! Definitely!"** Though his ears picked up the disturbance, he didn't miss a beat. None of them did.

"Didn't she beat it three days ago…?" Phantom asked quietly, but the bow on his cello still glided with perfection.

Mozart shrugged with his viola, but didn't make a single hitch. "I've lost track. Maybe she  _will_  become the resident Amazon at this rate."

"She would need weapon training first, no?" Tristan offered, and Mozart shot him a sly glance.

"Don't give 'Crazy Quetz' any ideas, now. Or Spartacus for that matter." Between her three fitness trainers, it just seemed like the next logical step. Although, Quetzalcoatl would likely teach wrestling instead. "Leonidas…? Maybe."

"So she might be a… hmm… Spartan-Gladiator-Eagle-Amazon Warrior…?" Phantom tried to piece together, but it only made the three of them laugh.

"I think we need an Amazon to declare her as one. It's best not to insult the pride of the women warriors," Tristan remarked. "I'm surprised one hasn't arrived yet…"

"It did take us this long to get the legendary Achilles," the caster pointed out as their impromptu song reached its crescendo.

Despite their talking, which was a muffle compared to their singing instruments, their unpracticed music mixed beautifully. It was a wonder to many, but not to them; They just knew each other and melodious sounds so well that harmony was a given. The sheet music had long since been discarded onto their nearby instrument cases. Their ever-shifting small talk was just a sign of how masterful they were.

However, Tristan still humbled himself in the presence of masters. Even if he was praised as exceptionally talented, and often prided himself in all his skills and looks, he wouldn't dare put himself on their level. Though they insisted he was an equal, he'd  _always_  hold them higher. Mozart was a musical phenomenon, while Phantom was a tragic, but powerful, singer and master of arts. In their presence, he humbled himself as but a student and practitioner, ever-honored to play and converse in their company.

As their music finally came to a halt, they smiled to each other. Mozart chuckled, "I think we'll have this piece ready by the weekend."

They then got up and made a small bow towards the distant sounds of clapping from Brynhildr's training class on the far end; They'd finished a bit earlier that morning. Tristan glanced out over the lapping waves and smiled lightly. Though the sea held such tragic memories for him, he was glad new ones like this were helping to balance with appreciation. Every new memory without regret or disappointment was more than welcome.

Then, over the sound of lapping waves, he heard it first. His ears perked up as some leaves rustled against the trade winds' pattern. He'd been hearing it from time to time, but it hadn't been this close before. He turned to look at the offending palm tree, and unintentionally made his hair shimmer and fly like a radiant red cape. Phantom smiled as he packed his cello. "How are you still not one of their models yet…?"

He smiled again. He considered priding himself on his looks as he always had, but he toyed with humbling himself here and there. "I think there are some more suited than me."

"...Your attempted humility fell flat, but I wish more of humanity's scum pursued it," Mozart pointed out with a chuckle, but then noticed his continued stare. He blinked as he closed his viola's case, then stared up to the treetops. "…Birds came to fill an audience?"

"No rustling of feathers… nor quiet chirps," he replied, but couldn't see the tree top. Quietly, he moved his sheet music folder away so he could place his violin in its case. His ears remained perked. A few seconds after Mozart and Phantom finished packing, and Tristan shut his case, he heard it again.

He turned to look again and Phantom blinked. "Your hearing never ceases to amaze me."

"I thank you… but there's definitely something there." Yet they couldn't sense it. Helena's automatas were master-crafted and practically familiars in their own right, but they weren't as complex as her Colonel Olcotts. Even the Chibi Nobus were pretty plain among the soulless entities, and they were her most advanced 'gifts' made from her vast knowledge and expertise. In the end, though, they were just unique, weak familiars that replicated wildlife.

"It must be one of the monkeys. They're pretty shy for juveniles... Except for Hanuman Junior," Mozart surmised with a small chuckle. On cue, the beige little rhesus monkey finally peered from between the leaves. Tristan couldn't help but smile after catching a glimpse of a little red and gold bowtie it wore. He recalled Boudica's videos from last night, and easily pegged this one as the favorite of the five. "So this is Hanuman Junior."

"Oh? It has the bow tie?" Phantom asked as he strolled over to catch a glance. He didn't need to. Quietly, the monkey began clambering down the sides of the tree before gracefully leaping to the ground. Barely the size of a football, it stood barely a meter away and stared with its puppy-like eyes, trying to gauge them. "Looking for an early snack?"

"Sorry. No bananas here, Junior," Mozart offered as he walked over, gently knelt without letting his knees touch the ground, and held his hand out. "I'll bring one next time."

Junior sniffed, then gently grasped one of Mozart's fingers so it could inspect his hand. It made a tiny sound of disappointment, but Phantom chuckled as the caster gently scratched its head. Though often critical of human behavior, it was interesting seeing Mozart so caring around a primate. Maybe it was because he had to handle Marie's sphinx kitten. Either way, the monkey clearly appreciated his gentleness.

It made another sound, then stared as the joggers ran by again. Its head moved around erratically, then landed on Tristan. It crawled over, peered into his case for food, then stared up at him. His experience with animals was limited to Fou and his foster father's court dog; He rarely saw Arturia's canine companion, let alone interacted with it. So, inevitably, he was clueless on how to handle a little monkey. They were supposedly  _extremely_  intelligent.

"Boudica said they understand English?" Tristan asked as he picked the safe route, and mimicked Mozart's gesture. Junior grasped the hand, looked it over, and made another cutely disappointed sound at the lack of food.

"Quite well. They're as smart as the dolphins, and just as friendly," Mozart offered, and earned a quick glance from the monkey; Was it pouting? Mozart chuckled and held his hands up. "I beg your pardon. I meant the monkeys are obviously smarter… but don't tell our pair of dolphins please!"

Tristan nodded slowly, then slowly pet the monkey by stroking its furry back. When Phantom knelt down to mirror the act, Junior sat down on the violin case, and he smiled; The knight wasn't going anywhere for now, or so it seemed. He wasn't much of a wildlife watcher like Robin, but he now understood the appeal a bit more. Barely a few minutes here, and Junior was already imprinting a new bright moment of the shores to counter his memories. Maybe he'd even attend more of their concerts?

' _Guess I'm bringing a banana from now on.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Most of the set up had been quick, but that left them with far more waiting time than expected.

"Three of a kind." "Royal Flush~!"

Cards were dropped, shuffled, and redistributed before the room's voices fell into near-silence again, but it never lasted long.

The Camelot room was fairly tense, but not suffocating. The knights, Arthur, and Merlin had unanimously agreed to greeting Arturia in armor, so their knightly appearances prevented concern from diminishing. It was fine… Though the thoughts of a worst-case scenario bothered them, no matter how slim, it was also satisfying. All within honestly cared and concerned themselves over any impossibility, showing their absolute dedication to Arturia.

Any tension was silly, as a smiling Merlin pointed out. He made a point not to supervise, saying Scathach, Helena, Nightingale, and an assisting Chiron was far above what was needed. In truth, only Scathach and Helena needed to be in the Summoning Chamber, but Nightingale was ever concerned about safety. Chiron was likely going to help from then on to possibly speed the process along. By their combined expertise, and no previous failures, fretting over Arturia was a waste of energy.

Yet they cared… More than enough to wait together in the Camelot Room while the half-day procedure concluded.

"Booooooooored…" He smirked; That didn't mean some waited patiently. "Is Father ready yet?"

"For the seventh time this hour, no, Mordred," Arthur commented as he looked at his cards. With a failed poker face as Gawain stared expectantly at him, he dropped his hand. "Nothing."

"Straight!" the other blonde knight called out happily, making Bedivere, and Lancelot drop their hands in defeat.

Merlin just dropped his hand with a grin. "Royal flush!"

"You cheater! There's no way three in a row!" Lancelot called out, but the caster only smirked happily and waved his finger.

"I didn't do anything~! You know you would've felt it!"

"But you have plenty of spells no one can sense…" Bedivere also groaned out, and Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Good we're not betting coin…"

They reshuffled with only little further debate. They'd been playing cards for the past hour, but that had bored Mordred pretty quickly. Instead, she was busying herself with her phone while lounging across several chairs. She and Tristan were the only ones unarmored as they passed on the games.

Shining like a crystal gem, Tristan's new ivory-colored harp rang out like serene bells as he plucked each string. It wasn't as beautiful as his newly delivered, giant harp that resided in the Salon's Ballroom, but with every movement, its song helped lighten the atmosphere. They made nice presents to cheer him up on his return. Though he was shamefully rusty and hid his embarrassment, the others said it sounded perfect.

Tristan glanced over to Mordred, who was watching some sort of wrestling match on her phone. Barely ten minutes ago, it was a video about muscle cars and motorcycles. Before even that, it was a monotone documentary about lions; He was secretly surprised she sat through that one. She hadn't turned the volume too low either, so the current commentating mixed with his harp's soundtrack. No one complained.

" _ **Nate Diaz weathered the storm and now Connor McGregor's in trouble! …Woooooow! Things just got reeeeeeeal interesting!"**_

The Knight of Rebellion, now also Crown Prince, never ceased to amuse and baffle him. They'd all assumed so much when they only saw so little, yet with all they understood now, the most any held against her was disappointment. Camelot's fall, inadvertently warned by his words or not, had been a giant cauldron of miscommunication, assumptions, and huge mistakes. Though he had been incensed Mordred's entire rebellion was essentially an outrageous child's tantrum, he had little right to remain angry due to his own failures to understand and help Arturia.

Like many things, he only felt it was another terrible tragedy which he, and all of them, would ensure was never be repeated.

As he plucked, he gazed over to a wall-mounted chestnut coo-coo clock, gifted by Shakespeare. Its little brass pendulum swung just above a shelf of small jack-o-lanterns they made. Only twenty minutes to six, which was the earliest the operation would be completed.  _'Not much longer…'_

"Hooo! What a hit!" Mordred called out excitedly. Before Tristan could look over, he heard the gentle clinks of familiar armor. By the rhythm and sway, it was no doubt Mashu returning, but she seemed to be in a hurry. His concern grew, but so did his hope. It was only when she reached the door did the others finally notice. "Oh! Mashmellow! What's the news?"

Her battle armor was called forth like the others, yet no one could deny her lack of presence. Even Merlin was baffled her lent power was seemingly dormant; It remained a Chaldean mystery. They all knew how much it bothered her, especially since she couldn't deploy with Gudao anymore. That didn't mean she was no longer the newest member of the round… Far from it, but she wasn't going to see battle anytime soon.

She still wore it in honor of her King, and coupled it with a happy smile. Fou was quietly perched on her shoulder. "Chiron told me to gather the knights. Arturia is-"

" **WOOOOOO! FATHER'S READY!"**  Before Tristan could even blink, Mordred had shot to her feet, donned her armor, and bolted past Mashu. A second passed before the happy blonde cheered loudly again, making the remaining Camelot heroes laugh.

"I'll go make sure the heir doesn't just barge in," Arthur offered as he swiftly dropped his cards, which revealed nothing notable. He vanished into spirit form a moment later in his attempt to cut her off. Lancelot nodded to his daughter, got up, and then glanced to Merlin. Tristan stood to leave with the rest, but then watched Lancelot's face contort into incredulous disbelief.

Merlin only grinned and dropped his hand. "Royal Flush!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Save for the giddy Mordred and her adoptive uncle holding her by the shoulder, the battle-clad Chiron was the first to meet them at the closed doors. He stood before them calmly, but the smile on his face squashed the last vestiges of concern. "All went well. Operations should be fast from now on."

"We couldn't hope for better news," Bedivere spoke for all of them as the clanking of their armor halted with them. "When may we enter?"

Chiron held up a finger in pause as he telepathically communicated. The pause allowed Tristan to hear within, and he could hear the muffled tone of Emiya's voice and hers. He smiled. Trust the King's lover to be so diligent, but he was most satisfied with her familiar tone. He couldn't make out the words though. Chiron finally nodded and smiled. "Give them a minute. She's just getting used to her new body."

"I can't wait to see Father!" Mordred chimed yet again, and Tristan couldn't help smile. Of the knights, she was by far the most eager. Even after knowing how she'd appear from fighting the Lion King, that did little to squash Mordred's enthusiasm. It was a traumatic and trying experience, yet their separation between Lion King and their King was obvious. There was just one lingering hesitation that gripped him with fear: Had her perspective changed too despite what Scathach promised?

The wait was painful, yet finally, Chiron nodded as the doors slowly opened. "I have a lecture with Achilles to get to, so I must bid you all ado, for now. I hope she's-"

Before he finished, Mordred was off like a horse at the races, followed instantly by a yell of delight.  **"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FATHER IS STILL FATHER BUT BETTER!"**

Arthur placed his gauntlet to his head. "Mordred… what happened to walking in like knights… rank and file?"

"You really thought the Prince was going to listen?" Mashu asked, and Fou made a sighing sound on her shoulder. The others chuckled as Arthur motioned inward. Rank and file, as discussed, they walked in perfectly. It harkened back to the days they marched as a table in a show of force and prestige. The sight often sparked admiration and raised spirits among the people, especially with Arturia at the fore. Today, they did it without any hidden but growing reservations, and to send a continued message to their liege.

Arthur's motivation was obviously not quite the same, but just as honorable.

Among the other battle-ready servants within, Emiya was the only one dressed formally. His new tailor-fit cerulean suit with silver trim looked sharp, even if red was more his color. He, and more pressingly Irisviel, wanted him to have a suit in Camelot's colors though. While Scathach and the other stood to the side, he stood right beside Arturia with a satisfied smile as the rowdy knight finally released her father from their warm embrace. She took her place at the King's side just as they lined up in perfect order.

"Your majesty…!" Bedivere began to declare, but the wonder seeped into his voice. The changes weren't massive, though she was now a fair bit taller when compared to the grinning Mordred beside her. Her silver armor and blue garments were far more elegant than previously. They even appeared more feminine in design, and were joined by a regal red cape and a gorgeous, thin crown that shimmered like Excalibur. Her eyes, hair, and face looked just a touch more mature, but it was no doubt her.

It was a sight he knew from that terrible singularity, yet there was one difference that alleviated his worry. She appeared almost like that divine, but the smile and appreciation in her eyes shined like the king he'd come to know in these halls. Her body and armor may be different, but within, the class and mind appeared the same. This, he could not doubt, and neither did the other knights as they basked in her familiar, inspirational, and chivalrous presence.

Thus, the transformation appeared flawless. With no issue of hiding her gender, she moved on to the womanly body where she was still admired as the king of another time. It was her way of moving on into the future, so she insisted: To be as she chooses. And they would gladly follow.

Bedivere finally found his words after smiling like the rest of them. With a hand over his heart, he bowed, and they did the same. "Allow us to renew our vows to you! Our loyalty forever stands with the King of Camelot! We are forever your honored swords, King Arturia… The Once and Future King!"

"You didn't have to go so far…" she began, with certainly the same, emotional voice she'd come to gain in these halls. Her smile grew impossibly more radiant. "…Thank you. Bedivere, Lancelot, Gawain, Tristan, Mashu… Yes, even you Merlin."

"I've been counted!" Merlin proclaimed with arms raised above his head as he stood off a bit to the side. Arthur shook his head with a chuckle while Helena giggled by Scathach and Nightingale. Fou barked at him from Mashu's shoulder, but she reached over to pet the little beast into silence.

"I hope you weren't too concerned," she continued as she glanced again at her gauntlet. "On my honor, I promise I'm still the King you've oathed yourselves to. I would dare not to challenge that."

"But Father is even cooler now…!" Mordred mumbled giddily from next to her, barely containing her enthusiasm. In response, Arturia glanced over, smiled gently, and patted her child on the head. This time, Mordred failed utterly to keep in her little childish squeal, and the room filled with laughter.

"We're happy to see all is well, Arty, but there is an important matter that must be announced," Arthur began, catching the other king's now partially concerned glance. Arthur's smile remained, and her own fell to the weight of growing exasperation. "…Indeed. Boudica and I have taken the liberty of setting up that celebration you didn't want to have!"

"Arthur…" Arturia complained in warning, but her male counterpart cut her off.

"Oh? Is the ravenous King Arturia, who has gone without food for half a day, going to reject the offerings of Boudica, Arthur, and the one who holds her heart?" Merlin questioned easily, making Arturia's eyes narrow with growing difficulty. Tristan was barely keeping his snicker in, as were the other knights. Bedivere's chuckling was the first to erupt into laughter when their king's stomach growled a bit loudly.

Blushing at her stomach's betrayal, she put a hand above it, and tried to intensify her glare on Arthur. "…So you've made a feast?"

"One fit to comfort  _you_  after a long day," Arthur declared without a doubt.

The emphasis was enough to make her sigh in defeat. Her attempted glare collapsed. "…A delicious meal would be nice. Hunger is the enemy."

"So we've cooked all your favorites to combat it," Emiya added, as her now twinkling eyes gazed to him. Mordred was doing the same; Like father, like son. Emiya only winked, smirked, and teased further, "It may or may not include my carefully seasoned Teriyaki-"

"Shirou… say no more…" Arturia quietly mouthed, and even Tristan could see her mouth watering. Emiya only smirked with pride and affection, then shrugged. Though her eyes kept their twinkle, she tried her best to dignify herself again. Scathach merely smirked with amusement at the rather failed attempt, though he and the other knights smiled in return. "…I didn't wish for this to become a big thing… but so it shall be! Knights and dear friends, let us be merry! An early dinner awaits at…!"

"We'll take you there, Saber. Just relax for the rest of the day," Emiya offered again at her pause, and smiled with slight embarrassment and thanks. He then pointed at her armor. "Which includes the armor. It looks comfortable, but it may be better to wear your gown. It does have a gown, right?"

As Mordred chuckled and dematerialized her armor first, Arturia nodded. "This is quite flexible… but you're right, Shirou. I should."

"Ah? But it's not like you were the one who was working!" The servants turned to the door as the three masters strolled in, uniforms clean and pressed. Gabby waved and spoke again after her jest. "Just kidding~! Everything's set at the cape and- Wow! Wooow, Arturia! Looking good!"

"Kinda like the Lion King but…" Gudao murmured quietly. He heard it clearly, but Tristan didn't worry if it was loud enough for Arturia. Thanks to their makeshift alliance fighting Goetia, Arturia had a more positive outlook on the Lion King. The distant attitude was all that irked her anymore.

"But not quite," Arturia offered as she finally dematerialized her armor. In a shower of gold, the silver had been replaced with… Now that he thought about it, he never did see the Lion King not wearing her-

"…Wow. How did that armor hide those?" Helena and Scathach gazed towards Anishka with tiny smiles, making her blush. Gabrielle snickered at her, who was now a tomato as she planted her hands over her face in total embarrassment. Even Gudao couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her… but she was right.

Tristan and the others would have turned to Anishka's slip had they not been staring too. What the King now wore resembled an elegant, royal dress with a dangerously short hem at the front; The rear capelet still reached low. Her matching blue thigh-highs' gold trim ended just low enough to offer a teasing glance at her exposed skin. Most prominently, a silver piece of armor tucked the dress closer to her form, emphasizing her palpable and fairly exposed chest-

" **MY LIEGE! FORGIVE ME!"**  Lancelot was the first to cry out as he threw himself to a knee and shot his anguished glare to the ground. Mashu blinked, but then quickly fumed at him at his side while Fou made a chuckling sound.  **"I've… I've still so far to…!"**

" **I confess! I too have fallen to a disgraceful act!"**  Gawain yelled as he dropped too. His eyes were shut tightly in outright shame as Bedivere glanced between them and Arturia.

It was shameful and sad, but Tristan too took a knee. "I beg your forgiveness, your majesty! Even I…"

Thus, they proved they held their word. Any little possibility that could disrupt their newfound unity, they would quickly voice to prevent miscommunication. Yet, none dared to believe they'd actually have insincere thoughts about their  _King_. Lancelot had an affair with Gwenivere, while he had a similar shameful love with Isolde of his dear foster father, but  _never_  for the King herself. This… This crossed a line that humiliated him far more than any act.

She was a taken woman! She was their just and righteous ruler, who forgave and accepted them… and they dared to even peek at such a lush and fertile bosom-

What thought did he just allow to cross his mind!? It wasn't right! It wasn't just! This was another sad tragedy waiting to grow, but they would stop it here! They would crush this unchivalrous notion where it stood!

"W-What!?" a blushing Arturia stuttered as she placed a hand over her chest. Her girlish cry of surprise was another spear through his troubled heart. He knew it was the same for his fellow knights, though he was glad Bedivere seemed to be calm and chaste; He always was. He even raced over to try and calm their flustered king with Emiya.

Yes… Without any doubt, the King now understood the hearts of those who followed… but that just made his growing shame so  **much** _ **worse.**_

" **What is wrong with all you!?"**  Mordred called out in disbelief, making their pain grow. They deserved this scolding from the Crown Prince.

How dare he… How dare he put the King in such a position! But how would they go from here? Would they continue to ogle their- No! He wouldn't allow it!

" **Knights of the Round!"**  he called out quickly.  **"Those of us who soiled our names… we must find a way to atone for this! Tragedy mustn't take root!"**

"We already did all the minor adjustments it allowed…" Helena mumbled to Scathach as the lancer only chuckled in amusement. He heard it, and he dared to try and think about it. His shame… it grew… "They still wound up pretty big…"

"Compared to what it could have been?" Scathach answered back. "It would've been like Raikou… Now it's as big as mine."

Tristan heard, and even dared to try and think of Scathach's tempting body to erase any terrible thought of his King's. Nightingale stared in total bewilderment at the growing chaos as Scathach and Helena continued to discuss quietly. Arthur stared in surprise, but was otherwise calmly trying to get the shamed knights to stand. The masters were trying to help now too as Gudao gently took his arm.

That's when Merlin finally let out his own cry. Mashu, who was berating her father, turned to glance at the caster while Fou glared. He yelled incredulously,  **"What is wrong with me!? Had I known you turned out so lovely, maybe you should have pulled Caliburn out later!** …Wait, but then Camelot would have been kingless for… How did I figure this one ou-  _ **AHHH!"**_

The hilt of Clarent slammed into Merlin's gut. As he and the mighty sword clattered to the ground, the blonde roared out. "Shut up you stupid pervy trash! Don't you go eyeing father either or I swear I'll find the Lady of the Lake!"

"Please… Not Vivian…!" Merlin groaned out, all while slowly moving his hands to his groin and curling into a ball of traumatic memories.

As Gudao finally got Tristan to stand, his self-admonishment came to a halt when Mordred suddenly let out a cry of delight. He dared to try and gaze over, risking another bad image of his beautiful king… only to spot Mordred covering her front and staring at her chest. Arturia, red as a rose, could only gawk at her child as Emiya and Bedivere stared in disbelief. Finally, Mordred, who was gently touching her chest, let out a quiet, but one of the most wonder-filled expressions he'd ever heard from her.

"Ohhhhh! Father really, really is always the best!" …Of course Mordred only just noticed.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

For the evening, the farthest end of the Tropicana forest was unrecognizable, and its own Halloween decor temporarily removed.

Merlin's ethereal magenta flowers speckled the leafy trees above and rained glittering mana to the ground like fairy dust. They were scattered across the grass too, but left the pathways and gathering area clear. Among them, a host of white linen tables, candelabras, and plenty of steaming food lay ready for the currently mingling guests. Arturia was flabbergasted by the spectacle's length, but she, and many of the guests, remained unaware how memorable they wanted to make this day.

Tristan sat on a chair near the oceanside with his violin playing in hand. His armor was gone, but the elegant tunic and pants remained as he gently guided the bow. Its voice echoed loudly in order to compete against the many vibrant voices among the sunset-basked celebration, but it never felt forced. By his hand, every note felt as natural and perfect as the sounds of chirping birds above.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just flustered she lost her favorite cute model."

"I…!" Medea huffed and earned some giggles. "…It's a pity. You're even more beautiful, but that old body of yours was so adorable!"

With ears piqued and eyes glancing subtly, he stared towards his King. Before her, Naomi and Medea had come to visit before heading off to dinner. The supervisor was still dressed in her uniform with a new pink tie, but Medea's off-shoulder purple evening dress glowed even more brilliantly in the amber light. The caster sighed, "There's no going back now. We're just glad to see all went well."

"We'll be waiting for you in the shop tomorrow! You can choose what dresses you want remade then. No need to busy yourself now."

In the distance, he could see a few more unannounced guests coming to say hi. There was never an actual guest list, to be honest. Arturia was already going to be miffed they did this, so they tried to just keep it small. That wasn't going to stop others from coming by to wish her well and see the results… or Boudica and Irisviel from continually embellishing the dinner. Thankfully, being surrounded by her knights, closest friends, family, and plenty of good food had subdued an exasperation.

After tossing a glance towards the semi-formally dressed Irisviel and Kiritsugu, who were listening to Gawain regale them with another untold story, he saw Kuro and Illya, still in their school uniforms, talking with Parvati at a closer table, who wore her new sleeveless ivory kameez. The pair sat in Heracles' lap as Fou rested on his shoulder. Ruby and Ishtar floated over to them as her red blouse fluttered with her movement, but her black pencil skirt didn't.

Bedivere was trying to stop a white shirt dress wearing Boudica from insistently fussing with the food decorations as Arthur walked over to join his sister. A smiling Merlin a bit off to the side, admiring the entire scene. Mashu was chastising Lancelot about something at another table while Mordred was laughing with the battle-clad Jekyll nearby. That didn't include the coming and going guests.

Everywhere he looked, he saw plenty who cared, and it warmed his heart to see them all present for her.

Of course, there was one in particular he didn't need to spot to acknowledge. Still, he glanced towards the trio who were sitting at the table beside him. On the far side, Diarmuid sat and talked beside Emiya in a jade polo and black slacks. Jeanne sat closer to him in a cerulean slip dress with a translucent, white throwover. Though they smiled, they held that little bit of extra excitement as Emiya tossed Arturia a quiet gaze, then glanced to him.

Tristan glanced over too, but shot a telepathic message with a small smile.  _"Not getting cold feet now, are you?"_

He gave a tiny smirk back that Diarmuid and Jeanne caught. They presented a knowing smile like he did.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

_If the Tropicana forest had crickets, they would've been chirping a storm that evening. Instead, there was only the gentle ruffling of leaves above their heads as they stopped walking. Far off the trails and concealed by bushes, they stood among one of the grassy areas among the trees. With dinner still going on, only the sleeping birds above might hear them._

_With his gifted white cooking apron folded in hand, Emiya finally turned around. His black dress shirt, belt, and formal pants nearly made him disappear in the dim light if not for his loose white hair. Despite that, his eyes stared seriously towards Tristan, as his own eyes remained locked on him. He looked a bit tense and uncertain, but it paled compared to those exact feelings that welled beneath the other archer's white formal suit._

" _Whatever you want to say, I'm all ears," Emiya offered among the silence; He definitely felt the knight's stern unease. Good. "I pray I didn't do anything to offend you."_

" _Not yet, but I pray you don't either." His cryptic response barely flinched Emiya, and Tristan didn't know if that sat well with him or not. He was going to push on either way, because there were answers he wanted. "Yesterday, I talked with Lady Ishtar, and she told me some curious things about your past with her host Rin and Lady Parvati's Sakura."_

_He paused. "…How did she voice it?"_

" _A blend of serious and teasing. I know that goddess likes to joke, but I'm not going to just let this slide as her usual playful suggestions. It doesn't sit well with me."_

_Emiya breathed out slowly, breaking his rhythm of calmness; Tristan caught it. Ishtar clearly wasn't lying or being scandalous then, so he had to dig deeper. What she unveiled could hold grave consequences in the future that he did not want to see… Not as Arturia's once-more loyal knight. The knight's eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly more. "It's true then… In different timelines, you were in love with Rin and Sakura too."_

" _In other timelines… yes, it seemed so. I won't lie, but I don't like talking about that," Emiya responded calmly, though his concern started to seep into his usually smooth voice. "I don't recall the one with Sakura, but I had received a memorial essence involving Rin months ago. It wasn't the most straightforward Grail War… but then, was one ever?"_

_Tristan remained stern and silent. Emiya sighed and shot accurately. "You're concerned I'll follow those feelings."_

" _It needs not be said. I do not want to see my Liege fall from the heights she's climbed." The declaration was absolute, and shared among all the knights. After the trials of the Jerusalem Singularity, and his own summoning, he's witnessed unfathomable bliss for a once stone-faced king. To think she could show emotion and feel this readily when allowed… It pained him greatly that he didn't understand her, just as she didn't understand them. He wanted to do everything to protect that with his second chance._

_Thus, he didn't hesitate. He and his fellow knights, especially Lancelot, knew exactly what destruction love and affairs could bring. That beautiful emotion was the most eternal rose, yet the thick thorns it grew never ceased to rip apart hands when yanked from their grasp. He was beyond worried it would happen again, and that his King would lose her real lover this time to some unchecked affair… But if fate damned it to happen, he would cut at it as soon as possible before-_

" _That boy loved Rin, but I didn't choose to be that boy. I chose to be another… One I related to on a different level." His quiet but firm statement halted the welling frustration, concern, and even fear. He stared into Emiya's eyes, looking for any indication of a lie. He felt for the slightest quiver of his voice, yet there was nothing grating. There wasn't even the slightest hitch of his breathing nor wavering of his presence. Fear, concern, and frustration was only felt within._

_From Emiya, there was only a reassuring resolve. "Memorial essences carry the feelings of those memories… You know this as I do. They're not easy to handle or accept… Good grief, my last one was… something I should've tossed away entirely…"_

_Tristan only remained silent as Emiya shook his head. "I know what that other me felt in that time, but I chose not to pursue her again. I chose to dedicate myself to Sa- …to Arturia. To be there for her when she needs me. I'm not going to throw away everything I've made all to chase a different set of memories yet another reckless idiot experienced."_

" _In the end, we choose our own paths," Tristan agreed silently._

" _Had Ishtar come first, things might have been different. Parvati too," he dared to admit, yet there was still not the slightest sign of hesitation. "But they didn't. Arturia did, and I made my decision a long time ago. I'll live with that decision proudly no matter what anyone says. I'll be there for her whenever she needs me, both as her sheath and someone who can finally stand at her side in battle. You can shoot all the doubt you want, but that won't stop me from loving Arturia."_

_In that moment, Tristan saw the true glimmer in his eyes that Arturia had talked about… of the ridiculously stubborn and idealistic young man she fell in love with. He saw a deeper glimpse past the often sarcastic archer, proud cook, and caring sibling. His reason to doubt had almost completely evaporated as he finally confirmed that truth behind the unusual man before him. Tristan hummed. "…Very well. I'll place trust in your word as my King has… But should you truly do anything to bring her to despair, know I will not stay my blade, nor my fellow knights."_

" _I'd gladly let you dispose of trash for doing so." Relief filled him, yet, it was apparent that wasn't all he had to say. The very last drops of skepticism would be smited by hopeful belief as Emiya glanced around for any possible spying eyes. He then took a step forward, which Tristan allowed. His voice fell a bit more hushed, but the determination remained. "…Hmm. If it eases you any further, there's a request I've been meaning to ask you. I would like your help with something very personal I've been planning. It was… admittedly Boudica's idea that it might be a cute time for me to…"_

 _The tinge of hope in his voice was enough to set the gears turning optimistically in his mind, even before he revealed it._ 'Ah… Then you indeed wish to be the Queen.'

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Merlin, if you mess up the photo…"

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad! …Maybe a thumb in the bottom left or-  **Hey!**  I'm kidding, foul beast!" Those watching laughed as Fou barked angrily at the magus' feet.

Like clockwork, Diarmuid and Jeanne had managed to coax Arturia over to the rocky shores. She glimmered gorgeously as the sun finally kissed the distant horizon. Arm in arm, the four stood side by side as Merlin snapped the photo. Mashu came up with her own new full-sized DSLR to take a picture too. After Merlin's phone clicked again, he glanced at the four close friends. And thus, it began. "Should I post it, or do you want it on your phones too?"

"…I'll get my phone anyway!" Jeanne soon chimed as she hurried off to her discarded purse. Diarmuid followed her as she shuffled through her purse as she glanced back towards the caster. She then eyed the couple as they now stood alone. "Awww... Mashu! Snap a picture of that, then you should join Arty and I for a trio pic!"

"Okay!" she answered back happily as she adjusted her lens. She paused as Fou scampered up her back to perch on her shoulder. It glanced back towards the other present guests, who were only paying mild attention to the photo shoot. That's when Emiya quickly glanced to Merlin, and the magus nodded his head.

"… **Then let me tell you the story of a king!"**  The air shimmered in his hand as he summoned his staff, making Arturia blink in surprise. The masters stared in confusion, and the rest of the guests quickly stared.  **"The inner sea of the planet… The platform of the watchtower… From the edge of paradise, we shall hear of greatness! Your story shall** _ **always**_ **be full of blessings!"**

"Hey Merlin! What the he-!" As planned, Jekyll kept Mordred in check by quickly grasping her arm and pulling her back into her seat. "Henry!? What are you-!?"

With a sudden wave of his hand, and the quick words of very carefully pronounced incantation, a light flared from the ocean he pointed.  _ **"Garden of Avalon!"**_

Thus, their secret operation unfolded. The glimmering tower appeared over the waters, rivalling the sun in its glory. It had barely fit within the resort's illusionary domed ceiling, but it spread its glory like a wildfire. Flowers bloomed and raced across the ocean's surface, making one of Chaldea's dolphins jump out of the water in surprise; It disappeared beneath the sea of ethereal blooms. Everywhere one looked, the garden reached in the resort.

' _Most will miss this… how sad.'_  It was a beautiful image those gathering for dinner at the salon wouldn't see, but it was all for one purpose. Flabbergasted, Arturia glanced around at the endless flowers in confusion… then the tower… then Emiya's calm, but amused, expression. Her lover only glanced towards him, and he responded in turn. His violin's melody fell silent, only to shift to a new song he'd practiced in secret every night since Emiya spoke to him.

It sang into the air, joining the gentle hum of the fantastical flower garden everyone stood within. Merlin quietly ushered Mashu from her stunned state to take more pictures, just as Arturia finally turned back to Emiya. With a fond smile, he gently took her hand, and Tristan couldn't help but watch her face quickly lighting up with realization.

"Oh heavens…! Oh my god, Kerry, our son is…!" Irisviel was barely containing herself in hushed wonder.

"It seemed like only yesterday when a naïve boy resolved himself to wait for the beautiful knight who answered his summons… Do you remember that last sunrise, Saber?" Emiya asked quietly, yet it seemed to boom in Tristan's ears like everyone else present. He couldn't help but join the growing smiles as he made his instrument sing flawlessly. As Diarmuid took video of the moment on his phone, Jeanne stood next to him with her real retrieved item: a microphone.

Arturia giggled blissfully, and it was like a heavenly choir. "…Yes."

"I had doubts I may never see you again, but still I believed… just like I did in my ideal," he declared as he rubbed her hands gently with his thumbs. "Now here we are, reunited by the will to save humanity. Yet we found more than that, didn't we?"

"…Yes…" she was already breathless, and her hopeful smile was still growing.

"I sometimes wondered if the next time I saw you would be in Avalon. I'm happy our patience was rewarded… but even happier we could be together again." The sun began to set behind them. He planned that symbolism well: Long after the dawn of their wait, it was finally over. In a slow but swift movement, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the expected little velvet box, and took a knee as Arturia's hands fell over her mouth. "It may not be how we imagined, but we've made something wonderful bloom together. I'd love nothing more than to see it grow more."

Jeanne turned on her microphone, but wiped a small happy tear from her eye as Emiya opened the box to reveal the glistening silver ring with sapphires dotting its band. The diamond shined more than Arturia's tearing eyes as she sniffled. "Arturia Pendragon, you have my heart… So may I have this honor?"

"…Yes…" she murmured before she dropped her hands to reveal the most beautiful smile she'd ever worn. "…Yes, Shirou! Yes,  **yes,** _ **YES!"**_

Cheers erupted all around as Arturia threw herself at her new fiancé. As they kissed, he skillfully picked the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Her hand then moved to join the other around his neck as they stood to continue their affection amidst the fading light. The knights clapped and hollered, Mordred was jumping for joy, Irisviel was still squealing hysterically like Boudica…

…but it all slowly calmed down as he finished the familiar cover, just to restart it as planned.  _'Bravo, Queen Emiya… You timed this all well.'_

 _**~~Wise men say~~  
** _ **~~Only fools rush in~~  
** **~~But I can't help falling in love with you~~**

As Jeanne continued to sing, Tristan's heart fell to the bliss around him. He was so used to living sad moments, that such an overwhelmingly powerful moment could have moved him to tears; It did for some others around him. Satisfaction and happiness filled him as he continued to do his part, helping to paint it even more beautiful shades than it had already become. To even have had this chance after what he did so long ago... There was no sadness to be found here. Only blessings.

Their lips parted, and she smiled playfully at him. "You sure took your time. Were you waiting for my more womanly body?"

He was quickly taken back as he fell to stutters. "S-Saber, no! I've been meaning to for a while, but… Boudica thought-"

She shushed him with a small peck on his lips and a tiny giggle. "I jest… I just like seeing my squeamish Shirou every once and a while… I love you."

"I love you too."

Tristan stared to the newly engaged couple, who had yet to release their loving embrace. Now taller, it was far easier for Emiya to rest his forehead against hers as they smiled happily into each other's eyes. The world around was lost to them, for now, but he wondered if it felt like they were holding it dearly in their arm. He stared into the beautiful smile of his king, and couldn't stop the radiant joy from spreading further across his own features.

He smiled beautifully, not sadly, for his King and her lover. Two intertwined souls, now older in both mind and body. They'd chosen their paths and grown from it. They relished and enjoyed what they had now, never taking a moment for granted. Two once-troubled spirits, now free at last.

For his Once and Future King, he could not be happier… at least until the wedding day.


	86. Fragment 85: What Howls Within

_A train whistle blew loudly ahead, but the passenger remained focused on the book in his lap. Sunlight streamed in through the train car's windows, whose surfaces were marred with dried water from the earlier rains. The pungent smell of the passing forests mixed with the smoke of the locomotive as it seeped through the cracked open windows. With every gentle sway of the car against the tracks, the wheels clattered over each bump in the line and attempted to steal his concentration._

_Nevertheless, with a steady and aged hand, the tan-skinned man etched out the next few words onto the journal before him. It was painfully slow, but writing and reading English was far different from learning it. There was much to get used to with the white people's world after his capture, but he'd grown accustomed faster than he thought in his older years. With their acceptance, he even found himself wearing their fancy wool suits with stiff collars, just like he did today._

_Despite this, he saw endless signs of his past. Across the wooden cabin of the car, an armed soldier remained in his seat. He was reading a book with the Winchester propped up against the seat before him. He wore the new army's khakis of the changing times, which served as another firm reminder of days gone. The federal troops guarding him had become far too laxed these days, but they treated him well, as did the countless people at the fairs._

'If they were Mexican soldiers, it would have been far different.'  _Certainly, he would have felt less secure and content around them than the Americans._

_It was amusing, really. Despite their constant guard even as an old man, the passenger felt at ease. He was making a lot of money, and the public was learning a lot about his tribe's traditions and others. There was still a lot of prejudice and misinformation, but he still did his best to inform them since he was released from the fort. They'd captured him many years ago, yet it still felt like yesterday._

_Quietly, the elderly Apache warrior looked out the window with his tired eyes and wrinkled face. Tree after tree passed in his sight, but his eyes shifted between them and his reflection endlessly. He no longer recognized the face with gray locks, nor the land outside. While interesting and curious to see, he wanted to return to easier times… a naïve time of bliss before that dreadful massacre by the Mexican Army._

_The spirits within had long become restless in a new way. Long gone was the wolf of uncontrolled youthful rage and vengeance, replaced only with that endless longing of a tired old one. He missed his son and his second wife. He missed his tribe and loyal allies. But there was nothing he could do to have them anymore. All he had left was this book in his hands and the writings he had to finish; No editor or publisher was going to shift his words if he could help it._

_With every passing second, he slowly scribbled a new word. Just writing about his experiences ushered the memories forward. With every blink, he could see his home again and hear his people laughing. The lighter times were gone, but they lived on and were forever pined for in his heart. His schedule was too busy and controlled, but he still clung to that one small wish in his old years… just one…_

_The feared warrior Geronimo would love nothing more than to feel the wind rushing against his face as he rode amongst the red rocks again._

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 85: What Howls Within** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The high noon sun beat down across the vast lands, where there wasn't even a highway in sight. All around, the world remained almost unmoving. Even in early October, the oppressive heat forced most to take shelter across the dry lands. A desert owl peaked out from the dug alcove among the dirt, sheltered by many of the dry shrubbery that plastered the ground. A lizard quickly scampered across a stretch of slickrock to hide amongst a cluster of rocks on the sloping incline.

But around the dried-out sands and slickrock, towering mountains of entrada sandstone plastered chopped up the landscape. From simple tans to subtle hues of red, these almost chiseled formations could draw attention from the horizon. Up close, they ruled over the area with their majesty. Coupled with the unusual amount of white, fluffy clouds that passed by in the pristine skies above, they beckoned for many a trailblazer to explore. And they did.

Four horses galloped across the sloping hill at fair speed, making their way towards a gulch. From within, one could peep the glimpses of fertile land. Lush trees and shrubs hugged a small, shallow river as it snaked its way among the towering bluffs. The hidden oasis that made its way across the land invited the adventurers with one of its rare, sloping entryways, and they were more than happy to oblige.

Three brown mares trailed a leading fourth, whose red coat and white hair screamed of prestige; It was the only one of the four that was spiritual in nature. Perched on its saddle, Billy laughed happily as he kept one hand on his new white Stetson and another on the reins. His dusty jeans, tucked into new brown leather cowboy boots, clung to the horse as his red-and-white plaid shirt fluttered in the passing winds. The saddlebags flopped at his mount's sides.

Right behind him was the group's outlier. Arjuna looked unusually clean riding a horse with his white-and-blue sherwani with matching traditional pants and sandals. His calm facial feature was coupled with inquisitive eyes as he stared around at the formations they passed. With perfect posture, he emanated the presence of royalty that the dust wouldn't dare mar. It had come in handy convincing some skeptical rangers from time to time.

Third in line was George, whose hair waved behind him and shimmered flawlessly. His own white Stetson matched his newly-bought cow-leather cowboy jacket complete with western frills and black accents; It could use a bit more fitting, but that's something the Stitch Witches could manage when they returned. They covered the top of his own jeans, but didn't flap due to the brown camera bag that was secured tightly to his back.

Bringing up the rear was Geronimo, whose smile nearly shimmered like a sunrise. The enjoyment in his eyes couldn't be matched as he kept his horse following the group perfectly as Billy maneuvered them towards the hidden gulch. Matching his two companions, he had his own pair of jeans, but forwent any shirt in favor of his battle-attire's traditional coat. It flapped behind him, leaving his muscular torso exposed to the winds.

But he would have it no other way as he felt the winds of his homelands again… this time, without a Celt army or maddened Edison to worry about.

He glanced ahead as a red-tailed hawk let out a skin-tingling familiar call. It had been riding the updrafts before it swooped low towards the moving group; One rarely saw such a sight that weren't ranchers. Though it took only passing interest in the first three, its eyes seemed to lock on with Geronimo. It flapped its wings, kept pace, and held its stare steady as it flew beside the caster.

His voice within, the wolf who played in delight among so many wondrous natural spirits, beckoned him to answer. Centuries of passed down tradition agreed. With a growing smile, he nodded towards it respectfully, and the hawk seemingly nodded back with a twinkle in its eye. His ancestors were pleased.

A moment later, it flew off, but it certainly wasn't the last, or first, animal to do that in the American Southwest. The caster looked back ahead of him and saw George smiling with his phone in hand. "Got it this time! The animals around here sure love you."

"I'm surprised they do." It had happened in past singularities too, but getting to experience it in calmer times made for a more vibrant experience. These little moments occurred in any deployment that brought him to the North American continent, but they were strongest in these parts. His spiritual connection to the land was at his peak, which caused him to radiate the mythical majesty of the Southwest. The land merely responded in turn, in a way most thought was rare.

Yet he and those of his blood would understand, that even on his fourth day here, he was still being welcomed home.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The sun had long since set, but their little camp was quickly erected by the sheltered river; It was more for the horses than them. With their many unassuming bags, they'd carried plenty of food for the tired animals, who were now lying on the sandy banks in comfortable sleep. Billy's spiritual mount remained awake, and constantly tried to take a bite out of the cowboy's barbecue. Even now, he eyed the delicious shish kebabs he was making for everyone over their lone, blazing campfire.

Geronimo stared through the holes in the massive overhanging arches above to spy the growing night sky, where stars twinkled with unhindered beauty. There were barely any distant lights of towns on the far horizons, saving this area from of light pollution. He breathed calmly with a small smile as they finally rested beneath the stars instead of a warm hotel bed. As much as he appreciated modern comforts, it was this nostalgic feeling of dust and grit against his back that kept the wolves within content.

A little further away, George had his camera set up on a tripod and pointed through the gap in the massive arches overhead. There was a small and careful click of the shutter before he turned around. "So what do you suppose the rancher will say when we come back to the stables tomorrow?"

Billy chuckled. "Reckon he won't be at a loss. He seemed to trust Geronimo and I… had that trusting stare in his eye and everything."

George smiled back. "Trust a cowboy and an Apache in Utah? I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I," Geronimo added with a tiny smile as he glanced over to the rider. He was reviewing the back of his screen, but shook his head. The caster then turned to Arjuna, who was silently gazing towards the stars and the silhouettes of the carved, sheltering rock around them. His face flickered in the light of the campfire as they sat on a smoother rock. He asked him, as he had every night. "I hope this day has been enjoyable."

"Adventurous, certainly. It's been much too long since I've ridden," Arjuna easily answered as he looked his way. His smile had grown in the past months, but strangers could still describe it as faint. He felt far less troubled though, and his spirit felt even more regal, yet free, as he sat behind him. That's what mattered to the caster. "This was very much needed. You really do have a wonderful homeland."

"Good to see you're still not regretting coming on out!" Billy said as he offered them their food on paper plates. The barbecue skewers that sat on top steamed gently. Though the lightly charred cooking seemed rudimentary, Geronimo knew it wasn't wise to underestimate a cowboy's skill with it. Food was often one of their only little comforts, so making a scrap of meat taste just a little better would carry them extra miles. As he took his first bite, he was proven correct as the soft meat melted in his mouth.

Arjuna's veggie shish kebab looked just as tasty as he bit in.

Billy went back to ready his and George's plate while he remained enthralled by night photography, all while the other two ate in silence. It was hardly awkward, even if their group was a strange blend. Arjuna merely took Geronimo on his offer to finally see a Southwest sunset with some extra vacation days. George wanted the photo opportunities in a color-rich land. Billy and Geronimo were here for obvious reasons, and Robin would have accompanied them too…

…if he hadn't been tied down with the Elizabeth and Carmilla infighting. He still remembered that annoyed and frustrated look on the producer's face.  _"If my dumb idol mars her image, all that work I put in will be meaningless."_

But the group turned out enjoyable. Billy thought it may be awkward, but the thin ice had already begun to melt as they stepped off the Angel at Area 51. From there, they'd formed a more comfortable bond as they made their way around Utah. This was their final night in Utah, and they had one long drive ahead of them to reach Paige, Arizona, for their second to last day of sightseeing. They had quite the packed schedule to fit it all in their six-day vacation; Servants not needing sleep was a blessing for this.

George finally nodded with a small smile as he glanced between his camera and a held photography book they bought days ago at the Zion visitor's center. He then curiously turned back to accept the warm plate from Billy with a thanks, but called out to everyone. "Do any of you know what these arches are called?"

"We would have if Billy insisted that we didn't need a map," Geronimo joked as he shot a tiny smile to his friend. "You're a great trailblazer, but not a tour guid-"

The cowboy merely huffed. "Okay, okay… maybe I should've thought of the whole landmark names thing. Happy? At least we got us to Coyote Gulch! We'll just get it on the way back!"

"I'm just impressed you found them. You two are from the New Mexico area, after all," Arjuna admitted after he took a sip of his canteen of water; With all the stuff they packed into their specialized Chaldean pouches, they could camp for a week. "Your pathfinding skills are noteworthy."

"Comes with being nomadic," Billy replied as he finally took a seat on a piece of slick rock. "Either learn to navigate, or die in the Old West."

George nodded slowly while chewing his food, but said no more. He was a traveler himself, so Geronimo safely assumed his sense of direction was likely potent. There was never really a time it was ever tested, though. The rider glanced back at his camera as the shutter clicked half a minute after the first press, then revealed a new long-exposed shot on the back. He slowly nodded. "I'm coming back with a fortune. I can't thank you enough for bringing me… just tonight made this trip worth it."

"Sorry we hurried y'all along, but we didn't want to waste too much of Arjuna's travel days!" Billy declared as he wolfed down another shish kebab. Some new ones were stuck in the ground to cook, which his horse was quietly eyeing as it sneaked closer. "You still have that India trip with Annie and the others."

"I'll have more than enough saved up by then," the Indian legend reassured, but it wasn't quite adding up with Geronimo's quick calculations. If they're spending two weeks travelling in India, he wouldn't have enough saved up in time. Was there an exchange he wasn't aware of? His curiosity was broken by Arjuna's own. "I hope having me as a guest didn't cause you to change your plans."

"Ah, not at all!" Billy comforted with a grin. "Geronimo, Robin, and I wanted to experience a new but familiar land together… Oh, come to think of it…!"

Billy quickly placed his plate down, wiped his hand on his pants, and fished out his phone. He then started taking quick snaps of the bonfire. "Gotta post these on Robin's wall to make him jealous! Hey George! Think I can get a photo of the stars through the arch with my phone?"

"It might not have enough light sensitivity, but it's worth a shot," the rider offered with a smile. "If not, you could try taking one of my camera's screen."

"Ah, that's a great idea! Thanks! God… if I had cameras back then, you should have seen some of the wild nights! Desert monsoons are like hell opening up!"

Though Geronimo smiled at the lively exchange, he noticed Arjuna's contemplative but calm stare. He met it curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"I was curious when you showed us our route last week… I'm confused why your true home wasn't anywhere on your original plans," Arjuna explained. Geronimo felt himself grow a little uncomfortable by the continued glance. "…I don't wish to intrude, but is there another reason you don't wish to return?"

Geronimo couldn't help but pause. Without any doubt, it'd been his past dream to finally be allowed to return to his land that he'd been barred from. He had that chance to see his people again too, and the White Mountain Apaches were only a scant few hundred miles away in Arizona. He'd been letting his inner spirits, the wolves within, dance with the natural spirits that he could feel around them… to smile and enjoy the world with the ancestors and wonder that greeted him home.

…And it came with the mixed feeling of returning to his  _real_  home, to be amongst his true people.

He'd been curious to search it up with his phone while they planned… To learn about what happened to his people after he disappeared. Just hearing how far the African Americans had come with the Civil Rights movement from Tyler was more than enough to get his hopes up. If the slaves found freedom while he lived, then total acceptance, then maybe his people too…

And to the howls of a wolf in his heart, he found this both was and was not the case. Native Americans, like countless other minorities, had plenty of freedoms and opportunities as American Citizens. But those who remained on the reservations… His blood boiled with anger just thinking about it. He could feel the inner wolf, the one that always growled with anger, resolve, and purpose, trying to seize the reins of action again.

Those very same reins that made him into a legend during his never-ending campaigns.

"I think I know the reason." Billy's voice shunted his mind back to reality. He looked over, and his friend stared sympathetically to him. It was a look he hadn't gotten often from cowboys back then, but if you asked him, he would have appreciated its sight during their era. "A vacation is a vacation."

Arjuna and George turned to stare at the rather obvious statement, but he quickly continued with a sigh, all while he just let his horse chew one of the unattended shish kebabs. "We only get so many days to enjoy ourselves in the modern world, and we have to keep our identities secret. But the masters said it. We're encouraged to enjoy ourselves out here. To relax and have fun in the modern world, bring back expensive gifts and souvenirs, all that fun stuff."

Geronimo met Billy's eyes firmly as he spoke his heart's hesitation. "Geronimo is avoiding the Indian reservations on purpose. He didn't want to confirm his fears and possibly ruin the vacation with his reactions. He was being very considerate when he planned this with me, and I didn't question it."

The air got much heavier. Even the calm spirits of nature around them couldn't soothe the troubled man as he nodded slowly. Dearly… Very dearly he wanted to go back to the reservation and see how his people faired. He didn't want the perspectives from a few scarce photographs. He wanted to see for himself, but that was a selfish act for a group who collectively wanted to see what the Wild West had become. So, he obliged with the most scenic areas he hadn't tread.

George looked uncomfortable. "…I didn't realize. I hope this trip isn't troubling for you-"

"No, no… I needed to come back. I wanted to feel the spirits of the land again, and Utah was just as scenic as we hoped," he offered calmly, but his smile gone and his appetite with it. "…I'm not avoiding Indian Reservations. We'll be on the Navajo's by tomorrow afternoon, as I said. I will join you."

"Barely on it, you mean," Billy corrected lightly with a sympathetic glance. "Paige borders it, but we'll only be walking onto the reservation to see Antelope Canyon."

There was another small pause, but to his relief, Billy offered a tiny smile and moved to break the gloom. "Tch, specifics…! We're used to winging things by now! So about we enjoy the rest of our little night while the horses rest! That car ride tomorrow is going to be brutal!"

Though George and Arjuna still looked a bit concerned, the saint nodded with a small smile. "I promise I won't stop us too much."

"It'll break the monotony! Gives us something to look at," the cowboy chuckled as he finally attempted to shoo his horse away from the food… which was already gone.

As George went to help him make new ones, Geronimo found a tiny smile on his face watching the happy horse chew his last shish kebab. He had his hesitations and concerns about tomorrow, but they were Navajo, not Apache. Hopefully he'd see sights that would reassure him of their state, but he would let it haunt him no further this night. He'd caused enough worries for his companions, and indeed, this was supposed to be a vacation he did not wish to tarnish in any way.

They still had a few more hours to enjoy their relaxed stay in Grand Staircase Escalante.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The drive had been upbeat and comfortable until they finally crossed the border into Arizona. They'd gotten out and taken a picture with the sign, which wound up on Thronebook a minute later. The tension within him had grown since then, and he'd fallen a bit quieter. If the others noticed, they left him be as they glanced around at any curious landmarks. They had a special scheduled tour of the canyon in the early afternoon, and their group of four took up most of its slots.

There hadn't been enough time to change, but Da Vinci's special deodorant, made  _specifically_  because of Spartacus, made them and their clothes smell absolutely fresh.

They still had an hour, and so they spent it grabbing some lunch at a local barbecue restaurant. The interior was dim, and the clatter of silverware and calm conversation joined the aromas in the air. Their table was beside a window, offering a look into the rather quaint town. An occasional tour truck with visitors drove by, complete with a dozen riders in the back. His eyes would latch onto the Native Americans who always drove them.

His heart remained concerned and heavy, but the sights thus far have been… ordinary. Of the first Native Americans he's glanced upon being here, many felt just that. Ordinary. Nothing too out of the blue or concerning. They were just people going about their business like everyone else, smiling or grumbling about the little things.

As he leaned gently back in the booth's comfy leather seating, he and Billy glanced over to the newly arrived waitress, who was dressed like a rancher. The black-haired woman was clearly of Navajo descent, and he smiled and glanced into her eyes before she even greeted them. He subtly felt her spirit's voice, and found it was rather content and satisfied. Either she was an American Citizen, or some of his beliefs were misplaced by sensationalist journalism. He skeptical side, honed from years of warfare with the Mexicans and US, doubted the latter.

"Hello! I'm Amanda, and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. Would you like to start off with some drinks while waiting for your friends?"

"Sure would, miss." Billy tipped his Stetson and flashed a charming smile. "They went to your souvenir shop for a peek, but a water for all four of us if you please."

With a smile, she was off, but not before a small lingering glance of admiration towards Geronimo. Billy glanced back to the with a small smirk, which was easy to ignore. Geronimo merely glanced as he looked to another Native American waiter, who stood by a pillar with the skull of a longhorn. His smile caught most of his attention; It wasn't forced, nor was his laugh as he talked enthusiastically with his table while taking their orders. He even glanced over to him admirably too. He could feel both wolves within wagging their tails.

Billy took notice and smiled lightly, "Relaxing a bit?"

"They seem happier. Their spirits don't lie," Geronimo replied quietly as he looked around. Indeed, he could feel himself becoming more at ease since they arrived. "…Perhaps the Navajo are well off. They do have the second largest reservation."

"Could also be the typical tourist face, but if you sense their spirits don't lie… I've got nothing!" Billy chuckled lightly, and the caster couldn't help but smile. The cowboy was always an interesting card from Chaldea's deck, and it was curious they even got along in the first place. An outlaw and a jaded Apache warrior... They were commonly perceived as enemies, as was often the case, but that American singularity, and Chaldea, had done wonders for their special friendship.

In the comfortable, but growing silence, Geronimo thought to ask to clear his mind of any concerned thoughts. "Are you going to go back to New Mexico sometime?"

"Maybe… I'm a wanderer at heart," Billy offered as he glanced outside. "I don't hold much attachment to plots of soil like you do… Ah, no offense."

He waved it off easily; Billy hardly ever meant harm. "I suppose you really did just want to feel the hot winds rushing past again."

"Just like you," he nodded back then smirked. "Quite a surprise to see the government didn't ruin so much of this land. It feels just like it did back then… minus the houses… and the cars… and that fancy hydro-electric dam we saw from the bridge…"

"So almost everything has changed," Geronimo joked back with a chuckle, making Billy shake his head incredulously. "I know what you mean. Time has moved on, but the spirits of the land… I can still hear them. They're mostly preserved, and it makes me proud."

"Could use more horse trails though… They always go on about being authentic, but where are all the horses!? Horses are to the Wild West as peanut butter is to jelly."

Though Billy found himself on another small list of nitpicks about the time, Geronimo quietly pondered the Southwest. Theodore Roosevelt had started a powerful movement by creating the first National Parks. The amount of natural land the United States has preserved was inspiring, and one of their most widely accepted actions. Yet, his words, especially those directed to him, still rang in his head. He hoped not everything was preserved, per se, and some things changed for the better.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The tour organization had been extremely organized. Like clockwork, they met their Navajo guide, named Sani, amongst the other groups. Barely a minute after shaking hands and a bit of uplifting small talk, they were off. But the ride hadn't been a chore either.

Only a few minutes since they left the parking lot, their convoy of tour trucks turned off onto a sandy road, sending a curtain of dust through the air as their large, off-road wheels pushed them forward. The once pure-blue sky looked like a haze amid the cloud, which poured in through the open windows. It hardly bothered the servants, nor their very upbeat driver who was more than used to these conditions.

"You seem to have a lot of luck, folks! You didn't have anything to do with that couple cancelling their appointment, did you?"

"Sure hope not!" The SUV was filled with laughter soon after Billy's comment. Since the front seat was packed with large water containers and bottles, he sat in the second row with Geronimo. Arjuna and George rode at the very back, which bucked like a bronco with every sandy bump. The saint took every one in stride while Arjuna actually made it look regal in some way; That royal poise was stunning. Billy stuck his head out the window and held his Stetson. "Ah, is that the canyon ahead?"

"Upper Antelope Canyon, yes indeed! Good eyes you got there!" the driver yelled back to the archer. If only he knew.

Their driving guide wore a set of shades to cover his onyx eyes, and his skin was a hardy tan. He was younger than the other guides, far more upbeat, and his jeans and tan guide polo were far less worn than the others' clothing. Still, Geronimo could pick out a similar tired spirit with his abilities. True the caster was more akin to a spellcaster than proper magus, but this was simply the taught ways of his ancestors, and so gauging the spirit of kin came naturally.

Yet, it was Sani's optimistic attitude that Geronimo admired as the driver glanced back, yet again, to look at him specifically. Having been caught again, he only smiled, nodded, and continued his introduction. "We've got an hour in the canyon, so I'll try not to rush anyone through! It's going to be pretty crowded though! Who knew a lot of people liked looking at some red rocks, right?"

"They're only admiring what our ancestors have revered and protected," Geronimo commented, and earned a swift gaze from the man, yet again. His smile was contagious, and the caster couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry. This is your tour."

"Oh, don't apologize for that, sir! It's a nice change to have another Native American along for the tour!" he reassured, then glanced at the road ahead. "It's a nice day out, but the heat is deceptive! We don't want any accidents in the canyon, oh, but drinking too much water sort of accidents is better if you're going to have one!"

"I'm so glad I'm recording him," George noted, and Geronimo turned around for the first time. He spotted the white cell phone practically in his face. "Going to wave?"

"Hi, Chaldea." Geronimo waved, and Billy laughed beside him. The driver looked back again.

They hit another larger bump, and though the passengers were fine with it, Geronimo couldn't say the same about the man's personal truck. He turned back to look at the dashboard, which had been rattling the entire time. It looked like it was about to take the radio on its way down, but it held. Every rattle and bump only continued to question its integrity. This time, it was Sani who caught him staring.

He smiled sheepishly. "Ah, the dashboard worrying you? It's been worrying my family for years, but she still holds! Guess Ford does build 'em tough, huh?"

Geronimo blinked. "…Years?"

The driver nodded as the trucks further ahead began to line up in an orderly fashion. George had stopped recording so he could fiddle with his camera bag, just as Sani reached over to pat the dashboard. "This girl has been in the family for ten years! We've been putting the miles on her ever since we bought her second hand, but she pulls through for us every time, I tell ya! My father can't figure her out, but it sure saves us money! Quite a spirited gal!"

Geronimo nodded slowly in understanding, but hid his suspicion and curiosity. Without missing a beat, Sani switched both gears. "There are more tour groups coming, so don't think it'll be cozy once we're in there! Certainly won't have the place to ourselves, nope! But that's fine! The beauty of nature needs to be shared with everyone! It's a gift of wonder that keeps on giving, folks! I'm sure your friend tells you that a lot!"

"Yeah, he never shuts up about it!" Billy chimed in, and was instantly met with a quick elbow from the caster. After the young archer winced, the entire truck lit up with more laughter. He gave his close friend a joking warning glare, which he returned with a theatrical, seated bow of apology. Sani watched the act and chuckled, then masterfully pulled their SUV up behind one of the purpose-built tour trucks.

The driver unbuckled his seatbelt and nodded back to them, "Alright, folks, end of the line! Just a quick recap, stick close to me and please don't get lost! It's a one-way canyon, but I don't need you going home with a new adopted tour group! My boss doesn't seem to like that! We'll stick together, and I'll point out all the interesting shapes and trivia that fill these walls! Welcome to Antelope Canyon!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They'd seen a lot on their trip, yet every single day was a wonderful surprise. Yesterday morning, they'd strolled through a national park filled with tall, imposing red arches that defied gravity. The day before that, they'd hiked the Angels' Landing Trail in Zion National Park and stared out over the majestic valley view. They were just some of the many highlights, and yet this trip still managed to fill them with new wonder as their feet walked through the sand alongside many others,

Geronimo had seen much in his life, but being within Antelope Canyon was mesmerizing. The shape of the canyon walls was almost phantasmal in nature as its red and amber hues warped and twisted into various shaped. Bends, swirls, turns… it was impossible to describe as he stared up through occasional streams of falling sand. The light shined through the crack above to show a river of blue to mirror the sandy stream of tan at their feet.

"This is like an abstract painting…" George mumbled loudly among the conversing crowds as he took a quick picture. As the group ahead disappeared further into the small canyon, he snapped a few shots as Sani made sure no one wandered ahead just yet. It was amusing to be a part of a literal human wall of tourists beside George as many took pictures. The caster even had his phone out trying to document this properly…

…But he didn't understand how it was possible. George could likely manage as Chaldea's premier photographer, but he found it difficult. Billy was just snapping away, and Arjuna was calmly taking in the sights with a regal smile; Amusingly, some of the tourists were taking just as many photos of Arjuna, and their group too. He'd been stopped three times himself for a requested photo.

They were just small pauses in the smorgasbord of sensations. His ability to read the spirits of the land going wild here, and he was pleased they felt so happy. So content, satisfied, and wondrous. It was a feeling of ancient bliss that churned with the enthusiastic crowds around him, the visual magnificence, and the almost ethereal whisper of the wind as it swept through the air above them. It was almost too much, and the wolves within smiled in wonder ever since they stepped into its embrace.

"Alright, folks! Hurry up please! They're letting us pass!" Suddenly, they were a river of salmon again. Their group led the swift and careful charge down the next section of the narrow canyon. They slipped by families with smiling kids and other photographers as they entered yet another bend. Some guides were giving a history lesson, while one behind him made a few mentions to the reservation; Thankfully the sights around him were a potent distraction.

Once more, nature's painting was different, and there was plenty more to interpret. Sani pointed up with a grin. "You're in luck, George! The lighting is just right at this time of year! Look up! See that? See the heart?"

Sure enough, thanks to the sunlight, there was the perfect outline of a heart formed by the twisting canyon walls above.

"Oh beautiful…" he mumbled again, lost in his own world like Geronimo was in his own. Arjuna and Billy were looking between the two with amusement in their eyes. With their own phones out, the two soon scooted closer to the rider to join in his picture taking. Geronimo had instead put his phone away to simply relish and accept the overwhelming whispers the land was gracing him with. He found himself moving at the opposing wolves mutual beckoning, but no one stopped him.

Among the lands of North America, there were few that brought him to such a sense of sensation overload. This euphoria encompassed him, and with closed eyes, he felt as one with nature itself. Doing exactly what his elders had taught him, he relaxed his mind, and his arms subconsciously reached out to his side. He couldn't even feel the light grains of falling sand brush against his face over the overwhelming comfort of the canyon's spirits.

So lost was he in his bliss, he didn't realize how much time passed until Billy's voice whispered into his mind.  _"You enjoying yourself over there, Geronimo?"_

Quietly, he opened his eyes as he found himself facing a wall of tourists with cameras. He'd found himself standing amid a patch of light, with the lit sand falling around him like a heavenly glow. Along with his heritage and his traditional coat… it was no wonder the crowd was snapping away like madmen. George paused his own bombardment to give him a thumbs up, before Sani and another guide quickly clapped with admiring smiles. "You're a natural, sir! Did you plan to be the star of the show?"

Though embarrassed, he smiled pleasantly, which only caused a chorus of new claps. "My apologies… I got caught up in this place."

"Many do, but not many look so perfect doing it," the other guide called out with a chuckle, then motioned to his group. "Let's go! We've still got half of a canyon and the way back! We wish to make your money worth it! Every cent well spent in the earth's majesty!"

As they passed, George, while chatting with another photographer wearing a black baseball cap, started to take pictures of another unusual angle; Both their postures twisted like the canyon. Arjuna and Billy, still trying to see what they saw, positioned their phones to try and copy their angle. As they got lost in their own little session, Sani had approached Geronimo when the other group's final members passed. Yet again, his stare lingered on him, and the caster caught it. The guide chuckled sheepishly, "Ah, sorry, sir… Don't mind me."

"You're almost too respectful to me. You don't call any of my friends sir," Geronimo smiled back. "Jerry is acceptable, you know?"

"Ah, yes si- Jerry." Geronimo chuckled at his slip, but couldn't knock away the inspired glint in his eye. It was the same one every other he's met held as they gazed to him. Was his presence really that potent to those of Native American ancestry? He silently wondered what the Arjuna and the other Indian Legends would cause when they returned to their homeland. "I can't help it. You've just got this… charisma? No, I don't think that's it. You feel like that well-respected popular kid everyone wants to be around in school. Someone you know won't lead you wrong."

"Oh. I see…" Geronimo had to blink at that comment. Just as he was a proud warrior with potent martial prowess, his legend revolved equally around his roving leadership in the several wars he been in. Whether against Mexico or the United States, tribal warriors from all around flocked to his banner. He did his upmost to keep them safe while fighting a guerrilla war, and they'd achieved much success until the inevitable surrender. Yet as much as the angrier wolf howled to continue, while the more sympathetic one cried in tragedy, their numbers had dwindled.

' _I guess some of that inspiring presence is still with me.'_  It was hardly one of his more beneficial combat skills though. History  _did_ remember more for his berserker-like assaults. "I'm humbled by your kind words, but I'm nothing special, I assure you."

Sani only chuckled and dared to pat him on the shoulder. "You sure feel special to me, though! You and your friends! I feel like I got a blessing from my ancestors meeting you this day!"

Geronimo turned back to look at his companions, just as a slightly stronger breeze blew. Billy had taken a moment to take his Stetson off in one hand, and raised his water canteen to drink with the other. As he put it to his lips and sipped, a stream of sand flopped onto his face, but he managed to close his eyes in time; He took it in stride as Sani laughed. Arjuna lightly clapped while George swiveled his camera to see if he could snap a late picture.

Geronimo smiled.  _'More than you know.'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Sani shut the door to his SUV, but the other trucks were already driving off. Billy shut his door, then called out over the starting engine. "You got another group to coral after this one, Sani?"

"Nope, you folks were the last ones! Only a list of simple chores to finish before bed so my wife doesn't strangle me!"

Geronimo reached into his little satchel to pull out a pocket watch. He read the time: 15:12. "Early work release... Is this your only job?"

"I work at another restaurant at night, but I'm off for the day! Lucky me! If only the wife was off earlier too, but she's a busy bee! But I hope not as much when a few months pass by!"

"She's pregnant?" George asked curiously, and Sani nodded proudly. Billy started the round of applause for him. "Congratulations! When's she due?"

"Late spring! Only took the test last month, but I'm glad she passed on the first try! I always knew I'd pick a smart one!" he joked lightly. "I don't know if I'd make a good father, but I'm certainly going to pull all the stops!"

"Just don't go too hard. Two jobs is already rough," Billy advised kindly, even as the gears in Geronimo's head spun with growing curious concern.

"Ah, thanks for the kindness, but we're used to the workload. Rough living out here, but we try to be optimistic! We have jobs, which is more than most. Too much negativity these days! Poison for the soul, I say."

"More than most…?" Geronimo questioned lightly as Billy shot him a quick concerned glance.

As Sani started up the truck, he nodded slowly. "Didn't grow up on a reservation? I thought your parents would have told you, Jerry… Ah, I don't mean that badly! I'm just saying… well, it's well known and all that. There's a lot to be desired."

The SUV was growing uncomfortably quiet, and Billy squirmed in his seat. True to his instincts, he was looking for the quick escape for everyone. Geronimo knew well fleeing and negotiating heated minefields was his specialty, but it was Sani who broke the tension before it grew. "Ah, but your friends shouldn't worry about our troubles. You're here to enjoy yourself, right? I hope you did! We get a lot of guests, but not many get to see even upper Antelope Canyon!"

Quickly following up, Billy gave pursuit of the new conversation. "Oh yea? We just wanted to see a cool canyon! We didn't know the lower one is accessible. Do you guys do tours for that too?"

"We do, but they're special personal tours!" He smiled back, and Geronimo couldn't help but stare at his enthusiastic expression. Sani's spirit had reached for the distraction, and the mask was in place. It wasn't genuine excitement like before, but it was slowly rebuilding itself to that with their presence. Geronimo felt his kinder wolf whine in sympathy. "They're longer too! A few hours in the canyon, but no sunbeams. Sorry, George!"

Though the rider snapped his fingers in playful disappointment, Sani had yet to turn around. The genuine optimism and mirth had returned, and he even chuckled. That's when he gave the offer. "Hmm… We don't normally do this, but I'm off early anyway. Want me to try calling the manager to see if I can't get you folks down there? It's more stairs, but I  _thiiink_  you're fit. There shouldn't be any more groups for the evening either! All to ourselves!"

"…This won't get you in trouble or anything?" George asked as he and Arjuna glanced to each other in surprise, all while Geronimo stared at Sani curiously.

"Not at all! That's why I'm calling to see if I can schedule something! You've already paid the permit for the Navajo Nation, all that remains is the extra price, but I don't think you'll run out on me once we get back! Especially not George back there! He seems pretty saintly." Though he was confused why chuckles ran through the servants, he pulled out his phone and smiled. "A few coworkers offered it to groups they liked. This would be my first time, but you folks are a blast to be around! I'm not trying to pressure you… it's your vacation, after all! But would you like to see the lower canyon?"

Knowing their schedule was flexible for most of the evening, they all turned to George with small smiles. As expected, he glanced around at them all, then beamed. "…If no one else minds, I think I'd like a second round in nature's funhouse. Those walls are unbelievable!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

So once more, they found themselves among the twisting walls of natural rocks. As stated, they had this section all to themselves, though the lighting wasn't as majestic. George hardly cared as his camera shutter was constantly flickering with his excitement. It was so contagious, even Arjuna was, yet again, joining in on finding angles. His expression was the hallmark of calmness by contrast.

The two were a little ahead of him, and Billy trailed from behind. Sani, who appeared far more comfortable around Geronimo and stared less, walked at his side and still pointed out unique formations. There was one shaped like a lion. Another silhouette on the wall painted an eagle. Yet another looked like two people trying to kiss. These walls never ceased to amaze, and the spirits that nestled within were just as vibrant.

It almost made Geronimo forget about what was accidentally talked about earlier, but he couldn't. It bothered him, and fanned at his heart's flames. Though often heralded as a calm pillar of wisdom in Chaldea, in truth, it was because he had to be very conscientious of keeping his mind and emotions under control. Long ago, he'd let his emotions rage and form into a decades-long vengeance after his wife and kids were slain. Even in his elder years, that discrimination, skepticism, and disgust stayed with him.

Those emotions were understandable, but that didn't mean he couldn't look back at himself in disappointment.

What would his first wife Ta-ayz-slath have thought of the once gentle man she knew? The gentle man he sought once more to be. Wizened by age and experience, he'd managed to become a heroic spirit, a legend of his people and other tribes. That came with the desire to act like it, but only to unleash his wrathful prowess on those who justly deserved it. He did so with Chaldea for humanity, but with a newfound grace that tempered once-controlling emotions.

That's why he was so concerned being among his lands and hearing about the conditions of the descendants, both from his tribe and their allies. He didn't want to feed that angry wolf again, even though he knew it wouldn't come to that; He was no avenger, thankfully. His rageful inner wolf was tempered, but it still growled at the thoughts of the continuing grave injustices that needed to be corrected.

"May I ask what tribe you're from, Jerry?" Sani's question was unexpected, broke his thoughts, and made him glad he was glancing to Billy already. He caught the younger archer's equally calm look… but they both hid their concern well. They were supposed to keep their identities completely secret by Chaldea, Vigil, and Mage's Association insistence. It didn't sit well with him to lie to comrades' descendants, but he had to keep doing so.

Yet he didn't completely. "My family was part of the Chiricahua."

"The Apache of the White Mountains. A very proud tribe," Sani nodded and smiled. "You're quite the Apache. You stand taller than any I've met on the reservation."

"Height wise or…?" Billy asked, likely in an attempt to help lighten the air for Geronimo.

Sani chuckled. "Both! Your friend Jerry is quite the person! I feel like he could fight a bear and win!"

" _Or more like a phantasmal chimera bear the size of a truck,"_  Billy voiced in his mind. Geronimo chuckled, making Sani smile in blissful ignorance.

"I hope your life hasn't been as troubled as ours." Geronimo supposed it was only inevitable it'd be talked about again. In the past, the inter-tribe warfare may have been as common as breathing, but these were more peaceful years. He wouldn't doubt they likely collaborated more due to the similar conditions he'd skimmed about. Though his heart was already beating with mounting frustration at how unfair the treatment remained, it was being held in check… for now.

"My ancestors smiled down upon me. I was very fortunate" he worded carefully, which drew Sina's small nod.

"I'm glad to hear it. Knowing a fellow tribeman is well off is enough reason to celebrate!" He smiled, but his words threw Geronimo completely off guard. Even so, he missed the caster's surprise as he pointed forward. "George! Arjay! If you look just above you, there should be one that looks like a crocodile!"

George looked up and smiled. "You really do know this place like the back of your hand!"

"I hope so! I've been working here for four years now!" Sani laughed back.

Geronimo couldn't stop his lips from voicing his curiosity. "You're Chiricahua too?"

"Half. My father was, but my mother was from the Hopi reservation. And I married a Navajo after I got a job as a tour guide... So I guess our child will get a little bit of everything, huh?" His enthusiasm was growing again, and it served to keep fueling the mixed emotions within. "We plan on raising him off the reservation, but we're definitely not going to abandon our loved ones or traditions! No way! We'll look after all of them, just like your family does too!"

It was a fair assumption, but one he was glad to hear about. Native American traditions were still proudly being passed down. Family bonds were one, which remained unbreakable. Loyalty to one's tribe also meant they would try to help anyone who was also in need. This, along with other ceremonies and their language, persevered through even the worst of times.

But his worry rested not with tradition, but the people. He was compelled and urged to ask. "How are your families fairing?"

"…It could be better. It could always be better." Their guide answered before Billy could even telepathically warn Geronimo what he knew he was getting himself into… but he wanted to know. He had to know if it was all sensation or the tragic reality from someone who lived it. "My folks and grandparents are still living together in that old shack. My brother and sisters are watching over them, but they're struggling to find a job. It's hard enough just getting the water refilled."

"And your wife's…?"

"They're nearby. Smaller shack, but at least they have electricity. Not as many siblings to worry about, but they took their cousin in when he was fired from the power plant. I've been trying to get him a job at the desk or restaurant but… Well, everyone is, y'know? Hopefully something opens up."

Then it's just as he read. Conditions were horrendous and difficult. Over a century after all this tragedy, and most still were only surviving at best. He couldn't help but feel anger, both at the Untied States government and… himself. If he'd fought harder, and strategized better… If he led them properly and gave them a stronger fight, even if he had fewer warrio-

No. He would not feed that wolf in such a terrible manner. He would not let it rattle the cage like it had before. His anger was justified, but the worst part was his hands were almost as tied as Sani and his families'... Like the others on the reservation. Sani sighed, but smiled sadly. "We hoped our new governor would do something for us, but he's just as corrupt as the last one… Maybe next election, or the US one."

"…Hold the horses. Conditions are that bad you'd actually put your hopes on the  _US_  president?" Billy asked incredulously. By now, the conversation had gotten so deep, it unfortunately got George and Arjuna's attention. They gazed back from the top of the next set of steel stairs, which led further into the deeper canyon. "After all the hundreds of treaties they broke? Why would you trust  _that_ government with anything?"

"I'm just an optimist, Billy. Beats complaining about my life… That's why the wife loves me," he chuckled lightly. "Flores is the only one who made offerings to us too. Promised she was going to try and help us… beats no mention at all from the other two. We're rooting for her, and maybe she'll actually do something. Funny, right…? Politicians and promises… But I sure hope she does. Someone needs to."

Politics never interested him, but avoiding articles online while planning the trip was like a dense minefield; Politics just seeped into everything, especially the comments section. Yet, he found this political race at least a bit curious. Last time he ever paid attention to it in his past life, there were never  _three_  major parties. Although newly risen to challenge the other two, the reborn Liberty Party was certainly making waves with its split stance.

The question remained, who helped them come to power in the past decade, and how trustable were they? Politics was muddy territory, and he had little doubt someone or multiple groups were pulling the strings unseen. He even had a feeling he knew who might be helping to do it, and though they were better than most, it made him worried about their future actions. Good intent or not, it was still manipulation of a system, no matter how corrupt it already was.

But who was he to step on any of the few hopes these people had? As he purposefully brought his breathing under control to slow his angry heart, Sani smiled and motioned apologetically. "…I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself again. We shouldn't be talking about this. Let's please forget the sad stuff."

Again, he was trying to steer sharply away for their sake, but this time George was the one to speak up. "It's not that easy to. I overheard some other guides mention it with their groups. Your conditions are poor, and you have a right to complain about it."

"I try not too though," Sani replied quietly with an ashamed expression. "Reminds me of what we have to deal with. Ruins your vacation too. That's why I try not to be like the others who keep hammering away with the guilt and pleas. You folks are all here to enjoy your time off, not worry about us…"

"To be fair, our friend here is never one to turn away from someone in need," Arjuna spoke calmly, and Geronimo saw Sani stare at him with hidden gratitude. The archer smiled lightly. "…My rival is the same way. There are many compassionate hearts in this world that are willing to help."

"The only deciding factor is if they're capable of doing so in a meaningful way," Geronimo voiced quietly. He'd finally brought his swelling anger under control in the best way he could. The angry wolf within could be starved, but the hunger pains would only rattle and carve at his soul. Thus, he did what his wise later years finally achieved that his younger self started: He focused his anger into purpose, but chose the path of assistance without violence.

He let the kinder wolf lead the other.

A war was not going to help his poor people and his allies, but there were other steps he could take. "On a related note… we've never discussed your tip, have we?"

Again, Sani raised his hands apologetically. "Oh, please don't think about that right now either! I appreciate it, but please wait for the end of the tour so you can decide what you wish to-!"

He didn't wait. Neither the compassionate wolf or the angry one within him would allow it. They agreed, and ran wild through his heart to pump his blood into action. His hand had already reached into his special Chaldean satchel, pictured the item he wished for, and grasped it in his hand. Billy was the first to chuckle at Sani's outright dumbfounded expression as Geronimo produced an entire stack of twenty-dollar bills; It was genuine currency.

"I'm not as expensive as some of our other friends. Souvenirs aren't my thing either, but I know you'll spend this better than I can." Sani was about to voice his complaint, but Geronimo was swift, yet calm, to cut him off. "No matter the tribe, it is our tradition to care for one another. From one Apache to another, please accept this. Use it as you wish to help those around you, and find a small bit of relief from your troubles."

He was still speechless, all while his friends mimicked the act. "Jerry, I-"

"He's not the only one." Sani turned to George, just as he produced an equally large handful of legal tender… followed shortly by Billy's own. George smiled radiantly, and the canyon practically lit up with his generous and saintly aura. "New camera gear is nothing compared to helping someone in need. That is truly the best thing many should grasp."

"Ehhh… I'm not one to really care much about money anymore either. Those days sure were fun, but they're behind me." Billy's stack was smaller by comparison, mainly because Nobunaga wanted one hell of a souvenir from her shooting rival. Still, his stack was a welcome gift.

"As Geronimo said, you're free to do what you wish from my own tip." Arjuna's offered money was far more than the others. Then again, the casino they visited in Vegas nearly kicked them out because Arjuna's fortune was off the charts; His blessing worked hilariously well. Those three stacks would be going to a good cause though, and it warmed Geronimo's heart they joined him in this without hesitation. "No question,  _he_  would have seen you were genuine too. I hope this provides you and others respite, no matter how long."

Sani looked numb as they held out their stacks for him. If his pride was too strong, he may still reject it, but between Geronimo offering and his conditions, there was only one answer. Moved, he sniffled lightly, and gently reached out to take Geronimo's stack first as if it was a dream. He stared at the money in his hands with a genuinely happy smile as he felt the cash with his thumbs.

"I… There's no taking no for an answer, huh? …You folks really are something. Generous, inspiring, good-natured… Carrying all this cash around too. I hope this wasn't taken illegally?" His smile was small but overwhelmed as he teased. "…You bandits rob the twelve o'clock from Yuma?"

"Take from the rich and give to the poor sort of deal?" Billy asked with an amused snicker. "Not at all, but we do know a Robin Hood who would do just that."

"More like many," George added with a small chuckle. "We assure you, it's very much legal, and you can use it better than we could on our little vacation."

Silent and stunned, he breathed quietly with a small smile. He glanced at all of them, then finally stared towards Geronimo again. With both wolves satisfied in his heart, he smiled back towards one who may be a distant relative. Even if they weren't, they were now more than family in a traditional sense. Sani smile was radiant as the others plopped their money onto George's, all while he finally asked. "…Who are you folks? I almost feel like you're a spirit of the land come to bless us."

Geronimo only glanced to his friends and smiled wider. "You're not too far off."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With closed eyes, Geronimo stood silently and breathed. Every inch of his exposed skin radiated with the warm touch of a newly rising sun. Quietly, he focused on his rhythm, and committed his mind and soul to his morning routine of balance. It was his meditation and reset for the day, one which ensured he'd act calm, wise, and controlled unless the most provocative variables prodded within. With deep breaths, he communed with his inner voices as nature's spirits surrounded him with their own influence.

Though effective in Chaldea, back in his homeland, this balancing act was far more potent.

Quietly, as he settled his soul, his eyes opened as his senses returned to the outside world. Gone were the mesmerizing images of spirits and elements, replaced with one of the grandest sights he'd ever laid eyes on. With the sun now rising above the horizon, he could take it in for its entirety. Billy chuckled from only a scant few meters away. "Quite a ditch, huh?"

"Yes…" He smiled. "The most majestic ditch of this blessed land."

And he'd finally been able to see it with his own eyes. The clicks of George's camera nearby, coupled with Billy and Arjuna's own, were the only sound amongst the canyon's gentle winds. They stood by the very edge, barely a meter before the sheer cliff before them. The layered rocks around them glowed with the desert red, complimented by the golden clouds floating far above like angels. The gentle shade of trees rested further behind them, but on this rocky outcrop, he felt like he stood on an altar before a heavenly offering.

No doubt, pictures could only come close to conveying the majesty of the Grand Canyon.

"Only panoramas could work here…" George mumbled to himself in awe as he moved his camera and activated the shutter every few moments. "Lot of stitching ahead of me. I'm really happy that photographer told me about this spot."

"Not the only one," Billy agreed quietly as he stared over the ledge and chuckled. "Guess it's a bit too scary for most tourists... We got this view all to ourselves!"

"Your people really were blessed to be guardians of such a beautiful land," Arjuna complimented as he walked over. "India is beautiful, but something like this is majestic. Powerful."

"It deserves its place as one of the world's natural wonders," Geronimo agreed as he gazed out over the silent air.

It was their last stop before they had to drive back to Luke Air Force Base, but it was easily the best curtain call as the vast expanse glowed with morning glory. There, the Vigil would pick them up and transport them back to Chaldea alongside their new garrison. The idea of a small military force being present didn't sit well with Geronimo's soul, but he'd hold his reservations for the many who voted in favor. He'd still hold his doubts, if only because it was natural. But that would come later.

For now, he had a few final moments to enjoy. "I hope this trip has met all your expectations."

"It's far exceeded them, and I must thank you for inviting me," Arjuna smiled lightly. "But I must ask you the same. Are you leaving satisfied?"

Quietly, he glanced to Arjuna as he thought back to yesterday. They wound up spending dinner with Sani and his wife after their second tour. They even met her parents and cousin, among other friends. It quickly became a small party, but it was the kind of jovial sight Geronimo wished they'd relish more often. Thus, his mind had been decided.

They couldn't rush a trip to his tribe's reservation. That'd be both unfair to George and Arjuna, as well as to his descendants. But he would definitely return, and with Sani to help guide him through their smaller plot of land. He'd come back to help inspire and motivate his people, to tutor them to raise their voices in controlled anger for a new revolution… a new war fought carefully with words and calm action to grant them the quality of living they've long deserved as caretakers of this land.

Until then, his inner spirit was convinced much could be done. Upon their return, he'd have a talk with Da Vinci to see how he could properly donate much of his own Chaldean earnings; It was only wasted on his inactivity. It was a small step, but one he was more than willing to take. And now, by fate's hand, he had a contact he knew he could trust and continue to keep on the right path.

"…Fulfilling. It felt very fulfilling," he answered barely a moment later as he reached into his satchel again, and grasped his newest souvenir. He stared at the Polaroid photo, where Geronimo was surrounded by the family they'd helped only a dozen hours ago. He stood at the center with Sani and his wife, who wore some of the brightest smiles as they stood before the sunset-lit red rocks by Horseshoe bend. On the back, was the guide's phone number and e-mail address whenever they had internet access.

Geronimo smiled proudly, as both the wolves within howled with contentment.


	87. Fragment 86: Our First Impressions

The Stitch Witches storefront was a rainbow of color. With Naomi's return, it even felt warmer for every passing browser or guest. Though the original mass-produced lines remained stacked and placed, they were joined by the new era of fashion designs on display. They came with all the excitement and spontaneous ideas, including a bit of reorganizing every week to make everything fit like a puzzle.

Lunch was just ending, but prompt as ever, Naomi was organizing papers and binders behind the front desk. Usually she'd be in the back helping her staff tailor new masterpieces with her newfound skills, but none were present. They all had the rest of the day off, but that never stopped the dutiful supervisor from squeezing some extra tasks in to make tomorrow a bit easier. Having a bit of surprise assistance helped too.

Though she did feel bad about it. "You two really don't have to help me with-"

"We're business partners. I'll be with you anyway, and the faster we're done here, the sooner we'll be knitting with Boudica and Vlad." Medea countered as her head peered above one of the many racks of clothing. She disappeared again likely to reorganize the dresses, but a giggle echoed from the robed caster; Every servant wore their battle-attire for the later ceremony. "Your work ethic has rubbed off on me anyway."

"I want to be help to you and cousin!" Naomi couldn't help but smile towards the big berserker as he passed by carrying an entire rack of clothes. It would have been easy enough for Medea and Naomi to reorganize for the future fashion display stage, but the childish berserker wanted to spend some time with his cousin for the week. He sure seemed happy with simple labor wearing his dopey smile and humming about butterflies.

Upon reorganizing the order forms, her impulses subtly urged her forward. Before she knew it, she was staring at a small sketch of a prototype dress she'd mocked up. She felt extra confident about this new line, more so than the many others before it. It also served as a good distraction for the undercurrent of concern about this afternoon.

It was far from unusual for Chaldea to get new residents. They'd even gotten some unusual cases that challenged the peace, with some still doing so in lesser ways. Yet, they never had an entire military garrison from another organization. In truth, she was a bit nervous at what may be considering the abrasive nature of some former staff. Soldiers were disciplined, but they also carried their own stigmas.

Yet, so did many servants, like Medea and Vlad, but they proved her fears terribly wrong. She'd held her reservations, but didn't allow it to bother her until today; Concern hugged several others too, she imagined. Nevertheless, she did what many other Chaldeans did: Looked forward and hoped for the best.  _'Maybe they'll want clothes too…?'_

As she picked up a pencil to adjust a few measurements, she missed Medea's amused approach. "…You can design Chacha's dress tomorrow. You should enjoy your day off."

"But I'm allowed to think!" Medea giggled at Naomi's flustered declaration, and Asterios chuckled too. She never could just 'stop' working, but she did what she loved. The caster could never truly express her relief over the supervisor's phenomenal recovery, but the green-haired woman definitely felt it. Naomi huffed lightly. "She's impossible, so that's why I'm not giving up! My pride as a tailor will be laureled with her praise!"

"She could use more dresses… Not just wear same dress all the time," Asterios agreed as he stared over the many racks of clothing. Medea turned to him with a tiny smile as he carefully peeked at a frilly white princess dress displayed on a mannequin. "One dress not fashionable."

"Not in this day and age," the caster agreed, and he smiled happily. "Even the stiff Valkyries were willing to try."

"You were stiffer, don't forget," Naomi pointed out with a tiny smirk, then earned a playful stink eye from Medea.

"Oh my… Pot calling the kettle black?" It was Medea's turn to smirk lightly as Naomi winced. Asterios only chuckled again. They joined in barely a moment later, distracting them further from any lingering concerns of what may change from this day forth. Yet, it may very well be just another challenge that Chaldea would adapt to once more. It was hardly the first time, and definitely not the last.

With so many different opinions, perspectives, and cultures mixing together, it was nearly guaranteed Chaldea would have devolved into near-anarchy. Even so, they threaded the needle time and time again. Between singularities, there was plenty of downtime for the last bastion of humanity. Despite an uncertain future, they formed a semblance of a new life within Chaldea, their home of precious memories. Here they were a family... an unusual, hectic, and often imperfect one... but that's what made them perfect.

Now it was just a matter of finding out how Vanguard Platoon would balance on their scales.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 86: Our First Impressions** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

It was chilly in the Port, yet Mount Meru's storm gifted a rare respite. Outside the massive open doors, only a light shower of flurries fluttered from the lightened clouds above. Compared to the calmness outside, the giant room was bustling with activity. Newly built robots floated on standby to guide aircraft. At the main entrance, a small cluster of Chaldean residents waited and chatted in anticipation. Some formed pairs on the outskirts.

As she stood in the hallway leading to the Terminal, away from the chunk of battle-ready servants and uniformed employees ahead, Da Vinci giggled. "Guess they get a small welcome party too~…"

"Some just wanted to come see them arrive. Like my King," Lord El-Melloi II commented as he puffed on his cigar. With all the circulating fresh air and accessibility, the Port was becoming one of his favorite thinking spots.

"I don't blame them. Just means some will be better acquainted before the introduction ceremony," Da Vinci offered as David checked his stop watch. She smiled at him. "They're military. They're not going to be late."

"I'm just wondering how early they'll be," he reassured with his own smile. "They have some beautiful girls in their unit."

"You're going to race Fergus for them?" El-Melloi pointed out with a tiny smirk. "…If they'll even allow it. We don't need some scandals between our factions."

The famed artist-inventor nodded slowly. Though there were going to be plenty of rules in place for the arriving Vigil, most had been outlined by Pritchard. If anyone was paranoid about their factions getting along, it was him. She found it respectable, and even a humorous, really. Certainly different from the Mage's Association's little grudge and haughty indifference.

Da Vinci's wrist-mounted intercom finally chimed on. "Hailing Chaldea. Nomad Convoy is approaching the Mount Meru bounded field. ETA, five minutes. Requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted~!" Da Vinci hummed. "Ground crew will guide you in. Welcome to the White Continent~!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Iskandar's eyes shifted between the gates, much to the amusement of his fellow pharaohs. Even the Greek heroes beside him passed a curious glance at the sheer enthusiasm he exuded; Achilles' presence only added more charcoal. But how could he not be excited? The defensively-armed transporters were cool, but now he was finally going to lay his own eyes on the  _true_  gems of a technologically advanced military!

"Iskandar looks like a child at a parade," a voice whispered, making Ozymandias and Nitocris laugh. With a wide grin, Iskandar only glanced to Cleopatra, who blinked at being caught but then smiled. He then tossed a silent glance to his retainer. The caster followed Da Vinci and David towards the front of the gathered crowd just as the first drone of a humming thruster began to echo over the silent air.

It grew rapidly with his excitement, which waned as he spotted the first Angel. By its identifying number, it was just one of their daily delivery transports. That's when his eyes lit up again, making Achilles raise an eyebrow. The king spoke first, "Did the VR stuff come today!?"

"…VR?" Achilles questioned, then flinched as Iskandar grinned towards him. The Greek rider should have been accustomed to this, but the King's idolization of him was on a surprising level. He would never turn down praise for his heroics, but Iskandar treaded a line of comfort Achilles never knew he had… at first. Having the King of Conquerors as a 'huge fan' was quite the compliment, even if he was a curious man.

"Virtual Reality," Chiron answered beside him before Iskandar could chatter giddily. The teacher smiled to his student as Astolfo hardly kept still on his feet nearby. "I overheard some of the employees talking about it. It's a video game type. Similar to an illusion of sorts, if I recall correctly."

"Huh… There sure are a lot of these video games…" Achilles mumbled as the robots guided the angel into the Port. It slipped perfectly through the doors, spun completely around, and slowly lowered itself onto the ground. The hum of the thrusters was loud, but were hardly the deafening blasts of a jetliner. Mechanical arms with landing grips lowered themselves just as the large aircraft reached the pad below.

The few chatter of excitement from the gathered crowd fell thin as the engines powered down, followed quickly by the lowering of the rear ramp. Like a curtain, it unveiled four battle-clad Chaldeans. Billy looked around, blinked, then waved. "Oh…! Howdy, everyone! Welcome party just for us? Y'all are too kind!"

"Of course. Just for you~!" Da Vinci teased back. A few chuckles bloomed from the gathered crowd as Billy moved to pick up and balance a large box all by himself, only for Geronimo to shake his head lightly and move to assist. George and Arjuna made room for a few robots and logistics soldiers to move in and start unloading the supply pallets. Iskandar, along with some of the other avid Chaldean gamers, were trying to peer at the stacked, unmarked crates as if they could spot their order.

Their interest soon fell over the chorus of incoming thrusters. A moment later, the ballet of aircraft approached the other opened doors as robots surged into positioned to guide them in. Two more Angels were the first to slip into their newly designated bays, while Iskandar's gleaming eyes remained locked on the heavily-armed gunship variant that was parking on the far-left end.

This was one of the aircraft he really wanted to see. Those sleek and refined barrels! The similar fuselage that expedited its production and maintenance! The other subtle upgrades on its form that turned it from a transport to a swift flying battleship.  _'Truly the pinnacle of infantry support!'_

His eyes then shot towards the sleek squadron of Auroras as they hovered into their own bays on the far-right, making the pharaohs chuckle at his gleaming excitement. They were roughly the size of the fighters he first glanced on those documentaries in the fourth war… but their speed and durability! Their abundant firepower and sheer combat finesse! If his army could have whole units of all these weapons… It was making his mouth water!

But above all, he wanted to see more of the soldiers. He'd heard it plenty from Gudao, but he wanted to see firsthand that military comradery was still alive and well. The bonds forged through war as allies was one that couldn't be matched by any other; Those who fought beside each other here in Chaldea would no doubt agree.

That's when the nearest Angel's ramp audibly unlocked and began to lower.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"We got little welcome party! Make sure your uniform is extra sharp! We want to look good for the heroes!"

A chorus of acknowledgements echoed through the rear compartment. There were racks of weapons and stacked pallets of personal belongings, but the soldiers themselves were free of most physical burdens; A few stretches ironed out the only lingering ones. After, they began moving to the holding spaces for their rucks.

Their light-blue dress uniforms stood out amid the dimness of the aircraft's rear compartment. Many were adjusting their uniform's berets, but one was already staring towards the lowering ramp. The black-haired man had long been ready, and his nervousness mixed with his excitement. He gripped onto the lone slung strap of his ruck with one hand while the free fingers of his other twitched eagerly.

He felt a familiar presence walk up beside him, reach over, and carefully readjust one of his hard-earned medals on his chest.  **"Extra**  sharp, Skyler. You need to look proper."

"You can blame supply for never replacing that damn pin," Skyler commented back, but was met with a dry stare from his servant, who also wore their dress uniform. The unnerving eyes of the alter gazed through him, but he was more than used to it. He simply stared back until she shook her head with a tiny smirk. "I know. Excuses are unacceptable. But what about you? You ready to meet your peers?"

"I don't care and it doesn't matter. We won't work together unless it's the worst-case scenario," she replied calmly as he smoothed the crisp fold on his beret. He seemingly accepted her dismissive comment then glanced to their towering captain.

The huge Russian glanced over, cracked a giant friendly smile, and nodded. "You go first, Cloud! We're still getting squared away! See if your cousin is out there!"

"Yes, sir! Shouldn't be too hard!" he smiled back and took his first steps down the ramp… only to pause and stare at the gathered crowd of staring Chaldeans. The sheer number of servants staring at him was overwhelming, even after working with a handful at Tumangang. Their auras and presences were like an orchestra of new influential lyrics, yet he didn't falter like most would. The Vigil had their own servants with their own presences, and their airs felt natural after those years of secrecy.  _'So many at once though? That's going to take getting used to…'_

" _Lose the stage fright. You're no coward."_  Trust his servant to always help him along. He glanced back, met her blank stare, chuckled to make her crack a tiny smirk, then marched down the ramp. Uncertain how to greet a mostly silent crowd of staring Chaldeans, he was about to raise his hand to break the ice until he noticed approaching figures. Ahead of the familiar Da Vinci and her little entourage, he spotted his targets.

The three uniformed masters respectfully walked up to him, though Anishka's amused smile only complimented the barely-in-check grins of Gabrielle and Gudao. Despite the moment of pause, his military bearing held strong. He walked towards them with a straight face, and felt himself challenged by his cousin and childhood best friend's growing smiles. Still he held… for at least until Gabrielle launched herself towards him to close the distance. "Sky-Sky!"

"…Seriously? Don't call me that here." he managed to groan out as Gabrielle hugged him, sending his ruck unceremoniously to the ground. Gudao was quick to come up to his giggling best friend to help the sergeant pry her off. Even so, the soldier was smiling, but didn't see the growing approval among the spectating Chaldeans. "Still as hug-happy as always, I see. And still tied to Gudao like a ship to the pier, huh?"

"Yup!" she cheered as Gudao exchanged a brotherly hug. After a few back pats, he and Gudao broke apart. "We didn't know you were Vigil!"

"Oh yea? Well we didn't know what happened to either of you in all that radio silence. We thought you two eloped and found a remote island to populate." Laughter from his comment echoed from the crowd, but he smirked lightly. "Chaldean masters though… Lord almighty. Who knew you two walking disasters would be world heroes?"

"If a lazy fool can become a master himself, I'm willing to believe anything," the Vigil alter behind him commented, and he felt his eyebrow twitch. Her light smirk practically dug into his back, but he merely sighed lightly as Gabrielle giggled. "So these are the Chaldean masters. Hm. Don't seem very impressive, but neither were you."

"Your praise never ceases to amaze me, Artesia." Upon hearing that name, the others quickly stared between the Vigil master and servant. The saber didn't even flinch at the name, but the sergeant shrugged. "She said she didn't mind what we called her, but the ol' captain wanted her to feel more human. Some classified regulation here, OPSEC headaches there… and she now goes by Artesia inside the wire."

"Guess we won't have an issue identifying the Arturias then," Gabrielle mumbled, earning the alter's curious stare. Before anything more could be voiced, Da Vinci's entourage had come up to them from another Angel. The sergeant glanced over as they approached with new company from the other transporter, which caused him to snap to attention.

"At ease. We weren't expecting a meet and greet just down the ramps," General Pritchard commented with a gentlemanly chuckle. "Vigil caught by surprise… I pray the media won't here of this."

"We can keep a secret~…" Da Vinci offered with a small giggle, to which he nodded in appreciation. The experienced officer glanced around as Vanguard platoon began unloading from their lander. To Skyler's slight amusement, they were quickly beset by a towering King of Conquerors, but the taller Sergei met him head on with equal enthusiasm. A quick glance towards the Auroras showed the ace squadron also drew the attention of several servants.

Pritchard nodded slowly with a small chuckle. "Ah… But it looks like the pilots are going to get an early introduction."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

On the Port's far-right, Robots were hovering back and forth, attaching necessary wires to run maintenance checks on the Auroras. Each advanced jet was parked side by side in the slightly smaller pads. The heat still radiated off their engines as the last of the pilots in black multicam jumpsuits leapt back to the ground. The lead pilot glanced at his clipboard and let out a small sigh as the canopy of his jet slowly closed.

"Pharaoh. We've got multiple bogies on approach." The black-haired, tan-skinned man blinked towards his approaching wing mate. She only stared back calmly with blue eyes that glinted like her homeland's majestic fjords. Even in the blonde's eyes, the squadron leader could see the hints of uncertainty, which he'd  _never_ admit he also held. They knew they'd be approached sooner or later, but this soon had them on uneven ground.

"Just stay calm, Valkyrie. We're used to dealing with servants. Just be respectful and watch your pride." That went more for him than her. All of Mobius Squadron were prideful hotshots, especially him; It was a very safe assumption for any fighter-pilot. However, they knew how much flak fire they caught when trying to be that around the Vigil Saber. If some of these powerful heroes were also as disapproving… No. As much as it bit at his pride not to boast, Mobius One was not going to grate Vigilant and Chaldean relations.

That was definitely not something to be proud about. "Mobius Squadron! Form up on me after your checks are complete!"

After a minute of watching them adjust the new gathered robotic ground crew to their aircraft's specifics, he finally turned to access the approaching heroes. Their presence demanded attention, but he couldn't deny how regal and powerful they felt. Even among the mighty Vigil Servants, this aura eclipsed them. It felt as if the Egyptian sun was bearing down on him on that first day he laid eyes on his country's famous sandstone landmarks.

His blonde squadron mate had long since moved away, leaving him alone to freeze before the three servants. His eyes widened, and his steeled pride wavered like a white flag amid a storm. Terror was seeping into his heart as he stared towards the three Chaldeans, who stared back with expecting expressions. Even the small voice in his head that wanted to milk the sight of the tan desert beauty was drowned beneath a cascade of admiration and dread.

' _This… This is what it's like to be before true power.'_  Even some of the Vigil's best, accustomed to living with servants, could still waver before new auras.

"You are Captain Fadil? Mobius One? We've been told you go by the callsign… Pharaoh." Ozymandias' voice was like thunder through his ears, even when spoken so calmly. His stare was powerful and omnipotent, and there was no doubt he stood before his country's legends. Shame was mounting among his fear for bearing that callsign before those who, without any reservation, truly defined the title in life. "Was it a name gifted to you by others, or chosen?"

"(Forgive me!)" Egyptian naturally flew from his mouth as his body was compelled to prostrate himself on the cold concrete. It felt natural… like every fiber in his being demanded he pay his respect. His mind agreed, as did his prideful soul. Normally he'd try and boast his way forward with his well-known arrogance, but there was no mistaking it: He'd be shot down for flying so close to the sun itself! "(It was a callsign given by my former commander for my attitude! I don't mean any disrespect!)"

"…Oh? Quite the respectful Egyptian. I'm liking him already," Ozymandias commented to Cleopatra and Nitocris, and the two giggled in agreement. To Ozymandias' growing amusement, the pilot didn't even raise his head at the comment, even if he definitely heard it. The rider breathed out calmly with a small smile and commanded in his native tongue, "(You may raise your head, Fadil.)"

The pilot did so, and stared as calmly as possible up at the true pharaohs. His eyes fluttered with confusion on seeing their welcoming smiles. Ozymandias only let out his booming laughter. "We will have to discuss that callsign of yours, but it can be overlooked. After far too long, Chaldea finally has an Egyptian in its halls, and we have much to ask you about the beloved sands of our home! You will be entertaining us in the days to come, so I trust you have stories worth telling?"

He finally found his voice, though his words were compelled. "…Yes, Pharoahs! I won't disappoint you!"

" _A little mean to be pushing your charisma so strongly, Ozymandias,"_  Cleopatra giggled into his head, but he merely smirked back to her.

" _Yet your legendary negotiations skills were held in check. You only wished to watch this time, did you not_?" Cleopatra could only giggle again in apprehended admittance. He then glanced back to the pilot and motioned for him to rise. "We have much to discuess, but first, a proper introduction… It is unquestionable, but you stand before the sun itself! The-"

"(Oh my god!  **Real Valkyries! REAL VALKYRIES!)"**  The blonde Norwegian pilot's shriek, which shattered her military bearing like paper-thin glass, stopped Ozymandias in his tracks. He stared with his companions towards some nearby generators and supply crates, where the woman had her hands over her mouth. The rider smiled towards the quartet of Chaldeans that stood before her calmly, all while she shook on unsteady legs.

Brynhildr, with hands folded before her, stood smiling before her three escorts and nodded. She returned in the pilot's native tongue, "(And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Valkyrie.)"

"(You're called it because you're a Norwegian pilot?)" a blonde escort commented. Like her two companions, her armor of glistening mithril shined like holy light with any glint. Though they had slight variation to their white capelets, stockings, and accenting black tassels, they shared a distinct look different from Brynhildr. Yet, the pink-eyed trio radiated with a heavenly warmth that basked the blonde pilot before them.

It took all her power just to nod through her enthusiasm. "(Yes. Please, I mean no dishonor, so if-)"

"(Don't worry. It's only a callsign,)" Brynhildr reassured with her small smile. "(We know who real ones are, but we'd love to get to know you more.)"

"If big-sis Bryn is fine with it, we are too!" the black-haired Valkyrie called out with a small smile.

The blonde pilot was lost in wonder, but Brynhildr was slowly losing her composure. A bit flustered already, she glanced to her three fellow Valkyries as they beamed at her. She sighed, but still smiled at their antics that have grown with time. They were rather stiff when they arrived, but no one was prepared how warmly they took to her… It was a nice warmth, though. A loving warmth like family. She glanced back across the Port at the many mingling parties, and smiled at the calming sight.

If these first introductions were any indication, integration would be smooth and promising.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"I presume David will be showing Vanguard this room during the tour?"

"Correct~! We'll be strolling over to oversee a few entry examinations I informed you about, but there's no need to rush your inspection. We've got plenty of time, but I'm sure you'll find it even better than you requested~!"

Pritchard chuckled. "You'll have to forgive me for lacking surprise. You do have quite the offering of geniuses."

Da Vinci glanced back with a pleased smile as Lord El-Melloi II nodded lightly beside her. This new large hallway they treaded down became the least frequented on Mount Meru, where mostly new robots traversed. Unassuming in its Chaldean design, only the large blast doors at the end gave away its sole intent. The two led Pritchard's small entourage down its lengthy expanse as it sloped gently downward and away from the Port further behind.

If the Port District was separate from the rest of Chaldea, then the Munitions Bunker was a remote island from even that. It was only to be expected. The Vigil's weaponry, developed and produced by their own Edison, were far more powerful than any contemporary counterparts. Pritchard and Da Vinci had been equally adamant about Chaldea's safety when agreeing to the proposed garrison, and this hardened bunker, inspired by the ones at other Vigil installations, became the result.

It helped it was embedded into one of the smaller outcrops on Mount Meru, so it couldn't threaten the mountain itself if it collapsed.

They stopped before the giant reinforced doors, whose massive reinforced struts and rotating lock made it appear like a bank's vault. Da Vinci turned on her heel with a smile and planted her staff gently on the ground. "We've upgraded the munitions bunker to withstand three times the amount your Edison had designed. Not even a direct hit from a MIRV-equipped ICBM will compromise its integrity~! Powerful servants could, but this room will be under heavy surveillance and warded. You have nothing to fear!"

"The door alone looks impressive," Pritchard commented as he walked up and rapped his knuckles against the hardened steel. The door was so thick, it didn't even reverberate through the metal. "Did you keep the interior's dimensions?"

"Let's open her up so you can see for yourself~!" Da Vinci hummed as she walked over to the nearby console. After a bit of typing the door groaned to life. "Usually there's a retina scan and a fingerprint lock, but since it's empty, there was no current need. The overlapping detection bounded fields would have told us if someone entered anyway! You can rest assured, no Vigil munitions will ever accidentally threaten Chaldea~!"

The door slowly began sliding open, revealing the lit but empty interior within. It looked like a giant warehouse, though the reinforcing struts plastered around lightly glowing walls made it look surreal. Several hardened containers and vacant storage spaces would help with organization. There were even the few specialized cranes, automated forklifts, and hover pallets as requested.

Da Vinci turned back to look at the impressed nod of Pritchard before it filled with curious surprise. The door was still only half way open when El-Melloi's usually firm expression detonated into total incredulity. "Wha-!?"

"Oh! Hi everyone! I was just about to open the door myself but thanks for saving me the trouble!"

" **Flat! What the bloody hell were you doing in here!?"**  El-Melloi spat with frustration.

Now it was Pritchard, his secretary, and bodyguards' turns to stare in confusion. Da Vinci slowly glanced over, and sure enough, the platinum blonde magus was standing there right on the other side of the door with a chipper smile like a sunlit beach. He looked nicely dressed in his dark-green pants, emerald sweater vest and blue collared shirt, but this was hardly a place to appear presentable… This was hardly a place he should have been  _at all_.

"…Director? You said there were bounded fields?" Pritchard's secretary commented as she tried to clean her glasses with a cloth.

"There are! I knew you'd be busy today, and I felt like I'd be giving you a headache if I set them off sooo I made sure not to do it! It was really hard but fun!" he grinned happily as if he didn't just commit mission impossible. El-Melloi groaned as he walked away from the room's interior console to approach. As soon as he passed over the door's wide ground rails, a loud bell-like chime echoed through the area as Da Vinci's wrist-mounted intercom went off. She blinked again in disbelief as she stared at her device, then at the still-smiling flat.

Da Vinci blinked at a total loss. "Our intricate… How did you open the door and get past the bounded fields!?"

"…There's no way he's going to be able to explain  _how_  he did it. This is Flat we're talking about," El-Melloi answered, earning even more confused stares from the Vigil guests. With closed eyes and while pinching the bridge of his nose, the advising caster let out a sigh. "Alright, Flat. Let's hear it. Why did you feel the need to sneak in there?"

"Fran lost her Valentine's Day locket and was really distressed about it!" he explained animatedly with a look of genuine concern. "I'm helping Astolfo and Mordred look for it, but we couldn't find it in the usual spots! So I went ahead and expanded the search to anywher-!"

 _**~~I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!~~  
** _ _**~~Life in Plastic, it's fantastic!~~** _

"Oh! Hold on! It's Astolfo!" The others could only stare incredulously as the loud ringtone echoed through the hallway.

Flat pulled out his phone, swiped quickly and placed the phone to his ear. Astolfo's voice chimed happily on the other side of the line. "Flat! I've been trying to call you! Where were you? We found it! Asterios was napping by the flowers where she usually sits and it got stuck in his hair!"

"Ohhh! Sorry, sorry! My phone didn't work where I was searching! Oh but that's great! I'm coming back now!"

With only a small wave while he talked with Astolfo, he started his jog back up the sloping hallway. El-Melloi stared incredulously while Pritchard's eyebrow remained glued skyward. Da Vinci, very flustered, had a hand against her face. Thankfully, El-Melloi was quick to explain. "My student is… an incredibly talented mage with the worst, most innocent mindset you'll ever meet. I'm not surprised he got in, but you have our assurance, not all the security measures were in place yet."

"The guard robots and authorization procedure were going to be placed after we move the ordnance inside," Da Vinci continued. "Not counting our Peacekeepers, we also have one dedicated volunteer who keeps watch over our most secure assets."

"Rest thy concerns. When thy valuables slumber within, none shall pass unallowed." Even Pritchard shivered noticeably at the disembodied voice, then flinched as a small column of blue flame heralded the arrival of Chaldea's dedicated sentinel. The cold, unyielding azure of King Hassan's fiery gaze rested calmly on the Vigil group, as if he was examining them for himself.

The secretary shivered, but to his credit, after a pause, Pritchard recomposed himself and nodded. "…We'll overlook that peculiar moment then. Trust is key in our partnership, and I understand none of you want your home placed in any sort of jeopardy... It's not like Thomas or Vlad haven't done a few curious things themselves."

"Thank you for understanding," Da Vinci smiled, absolutely relieved that the usual but random Chaldean shenanigans didn't compromise anything.

"Now, now, Da Vinci. As I said, it is the world who owes you more thanks than we can provide… especially when you're still willing to do more to increase our debt," the Vigil commander explained as he reached into his pocket. Da Vinci blinked as he fished out a portable harddrive, then offered it towards her. As she walked up to take it, he explained. "I believe you and your Edison were expecting a package?"

El-Melloi was confused, but Da Vinci's eyes filled with delight as she nodded. "Oh~! I thought it'd be sent over the secure channels!"

"Thomas is being very paranoid about using it for that purpose. Ever since our unveiling, I can't tell you how many hackers we've fended off… The Chinese and Americans are especially relentless…" Pritchard sighs. "Thank heavens for our technological edge, but nothing beats a personal delivery, no?"

"Of course~!" Da Vinci giggled as she took the harddrive and stared at it. "We'll start looking at the specs in our new R&D facility~! I hope this joint project will bear a lot of fruit, but you should see how excited Edison is about it~!"

"Oh fear not… We hear it every night on their daily calls to each other," Pritchard smiled, but his secretary groaned lightly in vexation. El-Melloi glanced at her in sympathy, but Da Vinci eyed the harddrive like it was a puzzle. She turned the silver device over one final time to stare at the little label. Besides a small sticker icon that looked an awful lot like Edison's cartoonish face, there were only three words in plain text: Project Shadow Border.

"We'll hand this off to Edison when we meet at the theater. We have an hour until then, so how about we show you the rest of the Vigil's quarters~? I promise, we made them comfy!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

' _We need to be extra respectful after giving us a five-star hotel.'_

Obviously, the Barracks was no Ritz Carlton, but it wasn't a traditional barracks or dorm either. Built to the same aesthetic design as the Residential District's new rooms, the maple wood walled rooms were spacious. Their automatic doors would have been enough of a luxury, but every Vanguard member had their own room to themselves. They'd come expecting battle-buddy paired living conditions at best, but the closest they were was adjacent rooms.

Placed on a hallway adjacent to the port, Sergei was surprised he couldn't hear any of the commotion from outside. In Area 51 and other secret bases, noise was practically guaranteed. After everything he'd experienced, he wasn't too sure if he could even sleep without noise for the first time in his life. It was like a city-walker moving to the suburbs.

With his ruck still discarded beside his clean bed, he scratched his head and stared at the wall-mounted intercom, table with chairs, and storage shelves. Even the closet looked bigger than the lockers they were used to. From the wonderous chatter wafting through his open door, there was no doubt his soldiers were just as bewildered.

But the extra accommodations didn't end there. A tiny dining facility for quick food, a very spacious armory, their own personal planning area, and even an attached ready room rested nearby. Save for meals with the Chaldeans, they had everything they needed in their own district. Even so, like a small town, they were welcome to use the other facilities as they pleased with their fairly common downtime.

After a quick sound of an unlocking bolt, the door leading to his second-in-command's adjacent room opened. The Chinese officer soon stuck his head through, and they shared a silent contemplative look. The Asian man soon cracked a tiny smirk. "We can't tell the other Vigilants about this."

"We would be hated forever!" Sergei laughed back as his battle-buddy disappeared through the door again. From here on, they lived like royal soldiers.

But Sergei wouldn't let it get to their heads. Chaldea welcomed them with a warm home, and he'd be sure they followed their strict discipline and regulation. He lived and breathed military order, as did his second-in-command and their attached master. As representatives of the Vigil, they couldn't mar their name with their actions, no matter how informal Chaldea was promising to be. They had a name to uphold, especially with advising Mage's Association members already scrutinizing their every move.

Yet that was another issue he was going to be watchful over. He'd expected there would be some abrasion from the Clock Tower mages, but civility between them and the Chaldeans was paramount. Despite the risk of punishment, he was still concerned what may come to pass. Nevertheless, he knew his soldiers well. They were disciplined, and after the incident with their former leader, were tighter-knit than nearly every other unit in the Vigil.

His only real concern was whether Artesia would start trouble with other servants.  _'She can be very confrontational and blunt…'_

There was a knock at his door, and he turned to spy David standing respectfully. "Sergei, whenever your soldiers get settled, we can continue the tour."

"Then I'll get everyone assembled. We can continue unpacking before the ceremony!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"That one too!? I'm going to find where that one lives and I'll...!"

"It started off promising too…" Kiyohime mumbled lightly as she walked down the hallway beside her best friend.

In their arms, they carried an array of personally made Halloween-themed confectionaries on shiny silver trays. The act was mirrored by several robots who were carrying more treats down the hallway to the Roman Theater. Several tables were being set up in the back for the simple introduction ceremony, which would be more of a meet and greet by the end of it. It would hopefully be relaxing and enjoyable at best, and she really needed a bit of cheering up after another disaster.

But she didn't let it drag her down. Not like the ones before. Despite her downcast tone, she smiled gratefully to her friend. "Just another asshole. He's not worth any more of my time."

Tamamo stared at her. Her ear twitched with as she smiled lightly at Kiyohime's genuine expression. "...Then you're taking our advice to heart now?"

"Because you, Gabby, the Gorgons... You're right. I was getting so caught up searching for a boyfriend it was blinding me again."

Day after day, Kiyohime's personal goal almost felt like a job. Osakabehime was right, and she was trying too hard. Gabrielle was correct, and there were just far more dishonest scumbags these days looking for easy flings. Yet most of all, Tamamo's words were absolute, and that she couldn't just give up, because she would always pine for love. But there was a right way and a wrong way to go about it, and she nearly lost sight of that basic notion taught long ago by Stheno and Euyrale.

"I made a New Year's resolution. New year, perfect me, and I almost ruined it," she sighed dejectedly, but her eyes glinted with hopeful acceptance. "I'm going to keep searching, and sure I'll get angry, but they won't get to me. I won't let them! And if I ever start spiraling down, please slap me, okay Tama?"

Tamamo's smile was a rainbow after the rain. "...I was going to see if I could ask Helena to make you a secret kitten, but I guess I could slap you too~..."

"Wait, what!? A kitten? So she's actually considering that automata pet clinic?" Kiyohime gawked in surprise, but her reaction made Tamamo giggle happily. She fell to the act too, and her heart felt warmer. Companionship was a long beheld dream, but her friendships became a wonderful close-second.

"That was the last thing anyone ever expected from her… especially her," Tamamo commented as the mirth settled. "Maybe she'll take the plunge, but she's taking her teaching job seriously as is. I don't know where she'd find the time."

"She's Madam Blavatsky, the wonder caster. If anyone could..." the berserker mused as she gazed down the hallway. As they approached, some of the Vigil soldiers strolled into view, greeted Romulus at the door, and then disappeared into the Theater. Their conversation paused as they looked forward, recognizing the many faces that were shown on the passed digital bulletin last night. "They're arriving early. Guess that's military discipline for you."

"You sure you're not fancying any of them? Not everything is love at first sight," Tamamo dared to tease lightly, but it didn't prod her wrongly. If any could get away with taking about the sensitive topic, it was her... and Osakabehime when she wasn't locked in her room. Which was  _almost_  always.

"None," she smiled back to her. While some were handsome, none of the pictures and small bios stood out in her eyes. To think she'd even grown desperate enough to use a small bulletin as a possible dating chart... Her heartache was real, even if she wasn't truly lonely. "I'm sure Medb put a check next to all of them."

"She has a never ending thirst," the caster stated. "It's disgusting... but that honesty is a bit admirable. I try not to think about what that means for her casino's design."

Kiyohime lightly cringed in agreement, then gazed forward, but her little mirth gave way. Her best friend seemed intrigued but struck by total confusion, which beckoned her to look too. Soon, she also filled with baffled curiosity when she saw two Vigil soldiers standing at the door. One young man was wearing his combat sunglasses indoors while the taller blonde woman stood beside him. Though they recognized the Afghani soldier in her hijab, the smaller short-haired brunette beside her was unrecognizable.

On his light-blue dress uniform, the Syrian flag labelled his origin… but the bulletin didn't say Vanguard had a young, tan Syrian soldier.

"Who's that…?" Tamamo pondered out loud, then watched as the young man in sunglasses turned their way, but stared longer than expected. Kiyohime stared back, as their eyes seemingly met behind his shades. It made the Afghani soldier look too, and she nodded to them gently, before placing her hand softly against his arm. She had to tap him again to get him to look around, then vaguely towards his companion. The young man paused for another moment, then hesitantly took his first steps forward while she guided him through the door and past Romulus.

Tamamo then turned to Kiyohime, who stared back at a loss. It was concerning enough for Tamamo to have military strangers mulling about, but an unmarked personnel rubbed her the wrong way. But her reservations were held at bay by the lone thought others should have noticed the unknown man too. If Da Vinci let him in, he must have had a place, like a possible last-minute addition to the platoon's assisting personnel.

Quietly, the two girls shrugged, but the curiosity over the awkward man lingered.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The introduction was about as straightforward and rigid as anyone could have expected. Pritchard introduced himself personally on stage, followed by the chosen garrison of troops and their few accompanying assets. They went over the usual fanfare in the ending speech… expectations, hopes, and reassurances, flavored with Pritchard's habit of using famous quotes for emphasis. It barely lasted twenty minutes, and gave way to the real event: The meet and greet between the diverse platoon and the equally diverse heroes themselves.

Anything could have happened at this point, but there was one confrontation guaranteed. It lurked beneath the surface of curiosity and optimism, and formed the backbone of many uncertainties involving the Vigil's stay. Within the Roman theater, glinting of prestigious reds and golds, the air fell grossly silent among the many clustering groups. Even Da Vinci and Pritchard's eyes stared warily towards the central aisle, but did nothing to act yet.

A few, like Gilgamesh, Mephistopheles, Joan, and Dantes, stared in curiosity.

"…Don't make a scene please." Skyler's request would likely be cared for like an overdue book fee. Before him, Artesia only glanced back blankly with her cold eyes that clashed against the comforting blue of her Vigil uniform. She huffed lightly, then turned forward to face the approaching group.

Stopping to form a small wall, the Camelot knights stood glinting in their well-shined armor, yet their expressions were conflicted. They stared toward the alter, who took a few steps towards them and eyed them curiously. The sweep of her gaze was almost dismissive and calculating, yet remained blank to most. They didn't flinch under her observation, nor yield their unarmed guard. She huffed, "…Confronting a threat to your king, are you? How very like my knights."

"We're only gauging your intentions. That you do not wish to cause trouble. We wish no more than has already happened in the past," Bedivere answered for them. "You did help Sir Tristan that day, but your intentions towards our Chaldean King remain unknown."

"Are our organizations not allies?" Though an innocent question, her scoffed delivery ruined its gentle impact. Her eyes narrowed lightly with incredulity, and her palpable aura remained stiff. "If you need an answer, I don't like the idea of being anywhere near that other me. She can do as she pleases, as can you. You're no longer my knights, and I care little for your current king. Let her believe what she wishes, so long as she stays out of my way."

They didn't like that answer. If anything, it made Gawain and Lancelot glance to each other in uncertainty. Mashu shifted uncomfortably in her battle armor, while Fou stared intensely atop her shoulder. Merlin and Arthur stood off to the side, observing curiously with a rare serious expression; She took curious note of the unknown knight, but cared little in the end. Tristan breathed out slowly, "…How sad to hear those harsh words."

"I knew it. I don't like this father." Mordred voiced as Gawain stepped aside. She stepped forward to unveil herself, but met the harsh gaze of the alter better than anyone expected; This is the first time she'd seen this abrasive saber, but hardly the first for a harsh disposition. Still, within, she secretly shook under the gaze, and would have likely burst out with harsh words to veil her feelings if she wasn't finally acknowledged by her  _real_ one. "It's annoying. It sounds like you've thrown everything away that made you perfect."

Artesia scoffed. "I was far from perfect, you worthless brat. I was a poor leader. The fall of my kingdom proved it, and I'm sure my Chaldean self would take offense to that."

Skyler coughed, but the alter merely glared at him for his social cue. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're not wrong. Our rule had its flaws." The statement surprised the alter, just as Gawain and Lancelot finally allowed the Chaldean counterpart to step forward. Jeanne and Emiya still stood further behind, but watched carefully as the alter gazed towards her. Arturia met it perfectly. "I understand that now. Miscommunication was a terrible enemy… If only we were more honest and human, mayhaps it would have ended differently… but it was already decided. I can't change the past, but I've learned those lessons for the future."

Her words were adamant, but clearly not what the alter was expecting. Her narrowed eyes remained planted on the taller armored king, and Arturia returned the calm yet unmovable gaze. Even so, she actually dared to hold out her hand. "Chaldea is not a battlefield, and you are not our enemy. Even if you wish to have nothing to do with me, I pray we may at least keep things civil. Can we agree to at least that, Artesia?"

The alter only stared at the hand, then back at the taller king. The gaze and silence were uncomfortable, and many spectators were starting to grow concerned… Until the alter finally opened up her mouth and snapped her eyes to Merlin. "…You damn wizard. Is this another one of your ludicrous illusions?"

"Huh!?" Merlin's expression fell flabbergasted at the accusation, but the alter didn't wait for an answer. She took a few steps forward towards Arturia, placing her knights on guard until she stared directly at the taller saber's chest. Arturia blinked in confusion, then her eyes flew wide as the alter nonchalantly reached over and rapped her knuckles on the chest plate.

"This is clearly sorcery! Why am I so tall? Is anything hiding behind this chestplate? What kind of fool are you taking me for to deceive me in such a vile manner?"

"It's real! She's you but older, wiser, and more emotional!" Merlin spat out in disbelief, but the alter only continued to stare in confusion.

"I thought something looked off on stage…" she grumbled and shook her head. "Preposterous… How was I supposed to hide my identity looking like  _this_ …?"

"I'm so sorry…" Skyler groaned into his hand, but it made Gabrielle and Gudao chuckle and pat his back. Anishka even cracked a giggle, and the air lightened with some mirth from various other spectators.

Pritchard let out a small breath of relief on stage as Da Vinci patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Pritchard~! You can rest easy for dinner!"

"And sleep soundly on that flight back afterward..." he agreed quietly as David chuckled nearby.

With every passing moment, as Arturia and her counterpart fell into a light squabble on form and function, the concern over a potentially violence dissipated.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"That could have gone far worse…" an Italian soldier sighed to her battle-buddy. Beside her, Bazett cracked a tiny smile and nodded in agreement. They stood off to the side, left alone while others conversed in bigger groups. In truth, it was at Bazett's request to remain separate, if only so she could observe in comfortable silence; She was glad her battle-buddy had always been respectful of her solitary disposition. It made being part of the Vigil… surprisingly comfortable.

Yet, they weren't destined to be left alone, not that she wasn't intrigued by the current company. Once more, she turned back to Touko, who lounged calmly in a seat with one leg crossed over the other. It was a privilege to meet the powerful magus, but felt surreal among so many powerful heroes. She appeared relaxed in her black formal pants and red collared shirt as she adjusted her glasses.

Bazett renewed their conversation before she could. "Then you took one of the last adviser positions for the Mage's Association."

"One of them. No doubt the other will be bought, haggled, or blackmailed… It's a mess over there," Touko smirked lightly, and her fingers clearly itched for a cigarette she couldn't have. "Made claiming the slot easy. At least now they can't just drop another sealing designation on my head."

"They'd have to go through Chaldea… Strategic," Bazett nodded calmly. She hadn't been privy to what the Clock Tower has been up to recently, but even she knew how much turmoil they were in after that attack. Who knew what new groups would take up power in the opened gap, if they managed to even challenge some of the weakened noble families. That organization was always an anxiety-inducing mess; She would know, and did her best not to cross any lines.

"And how's the Vigil treating you? I heard combat mages are like upper class."

"Definitely not wrong, ma'am," her battle-buddy answered for her with a smile. "They're valuable comrades we can't afford to lose. Unparalleled force multipliers."

"Yes. They treat me very well," she agreed with a small smile. All those years of fighting alongside the Mage's Association, then the Vigil, was like night and day for her. Under the mages, she just felt like another tossable piece in the political chess game, but certainly not an unrewarded pawn. Maybe a knight at best. The Vigil, on the other hand, made her feel like the best… like she belonged: The comradery and loyalty were unquestionable. She actually felt she wouldn't get double-crossed just for doing what she was told.

"Look at that! A little smile and everything!" The unknown voice placed her on instinctive guard, but Touko merely glanced over as the two servants made their way over. Bazett eyed the tattooed man cautiously, but felt her eyes linger on the blue-haired lancer beside him. Though battle-clad like everyone else, Bazett felt a bit more apprehensive about the grinning man as he approached. Would heroic spirits be trying to hit on her too?

She'd come steeled to bat away advances, as did her loyal and protective battle-buddy. The partners stood a bit straighter and met their advance calmly, yet firmly. It made Angra and Cu stare at each other briefly, then back to them. The avenger chuckled. "Dang. Insync and everything. That's hot stuff."

"Hey now, don't mind him. We weren't coming to hit on you, though there's nothing quite like capable fighting women," Cu assuaged with a confident smile. To Bazett's irking, she couldn't help but feel his words were more influential; Servants and their auras would be a problem here. Yet, something felt strange about this meeting, especially as she glanced a few other servants in the distance staring curiously their way.

"We're just here to introduce ourselves to your friend!" Angra agreed and motioned towards Bazett. "We heard she's very interested too!"

Bazett blinked as her Italian partner turned to her for an answer. She stared back calmly, but nothing needed to be said as the rare spark of optimistic hope flared in her magenta eyes. There was one hero she'd been openly eager to possibly meet, but they never were told who was in Chaldea for security purposes. Now, her heart finally beat with growing anticipation, even as she remained stoic and disciplined.

Yet, as she turned back to the handsome blue lancer, she saw him smirking his way lightly and staring just slightly past her… No. Not past. He was staring at her earrings. The sole allowance where she was allowed to break formal dress code since these relics meant the world to her. Her mind scrambled as possibilities in the fleeting but eternal moment as her magenta stared into confident scarlet, only for him to break it.

With a quick shimmer, his matching silver earrings appeared to complete his battle attire; What was missing had been remedied. Touko watched with amusement as her mouth slowly fell open at instant recognition, and she subconsciously reached up with one hand to touch a sacred relic on her own person. With the wall broken, Cu grinned dashingly towards the now vulnerable magus, who stood in shock beside a wonder-struck Italian battle-buddy.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Bazett. You can call me Setanta if you wish, or the name you know me as. Your choice."

"Cu Chulainn…" she breathed out in wonder, and Angra chuckled beside him. She took a moment to eye him, and he gladly let her. Her disbelief swelled, but so did her hidden, growing enthusiasm. "…It's really you… This isn't some joke?"

"Nah, Chaldeans joke differently. You'll have to keep a watch out for me, Nobu, Merly… Ah forget it. But hey, let's get a party going!" Her Italian friend felt far more relaxed, at least until Angra waved over to the distant Celts who were watching. "Mission accomplished! Titanic hit the iceberg!"

Even as they cheered, Bazett stared at Cu as he uncrossed his arms and motioned to the theater seating they clustered around. "You ladies mind if we have a seat? Angra and I wanted to meet Bazett for a while now, but we won't exclude anyone. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about!"

Angra chuckled, but Bazett and her battle-buddy shared a quick glance. Agreement was not far behind.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Quietly, Kairi's eyes, free from his protective shades, swept across the theater again. Their second-in-command was enthralled in a conversation with Li and Jing Ke. Sergei was surrounded by a bunch of servants likely wondering how the Russian got so big and tall; The smiling officer was just shy of Heracles beside him. Even Bazett had just been approached by a few servants, so it was safe to say the entire platoon was 'apprehended.'

This included himself and his own battle-buddy. He tossed a quick glance to the German grenadier, who was still excitedly talking to Siegfried, Chiron, and Achilles. On the other hand, some of his own companions had briefly shifted attention among themselves. Astolfo was showing Frankenstein something on his smart phone, but the necromancer tuned it out for his usual instinctive but subtle glances around the filled theater, ever wary for anything to go wrong.

After so many years working dangerous jobs, it was only the habit for Kairi, safe environment or not.

Astolfo giggled, earning his attention. "Sorry! Mordred's taking longer than I thought she would! She loses track of time like that."

"And you don't?" Frankenstein poked, earning a quick pout from the rider. The berserker only shook her head and sighed with a tiny smile.

With arms still folded over his dress uniform, Kairi shrugged lightly. "I was hoping to start setting up my workshop, but it's fine. I'll just do it after dinner."

"Your schedules are that tight?" the Vigil magus turned to his last two quiet companions. Anton was cleaning his glasses, but it was Jekyll who raised the question. Without a pause, Kairi shook his head towards the scholarly servant and offered a tiny chuckle.

"We're usually on standby, but I'd like to get settled before any emergency operation rears its head."

"Are they common? These special operations missions?" Anton asked, and earned a quiet glance from the magus. It made the supervisor flinch, but Kairi cracked an eyebrow. Being around soldiers all the time who didn't even bat an eyelash at his usual deathly stench sometimes made him forget people still recoiled at his presence. Even in his sharp Vigil uniform, some flinched, and it never ceased to baffle him in his aging days. "S-Sorry…! I'm not very knowledgeable on military terminology and phrases."

"We're not special forces, if that's what you're asking," Kairi chuckled to ease the poor guy's nerves; He seemed easier to spook than most. "Those units are always seeing action. Vanguard is more like the Vigil's last resort. If there's something magecraft related that needs to be resolved quickly, they send one of the three platoons."

"…But you have four servants…" Jekyll pondered with a thumb to his lips, then slowly nodded. "Then your caster doesn't leave the base at all."

Kairi nodded. "Sentinel are Pritchard's bodyguards. They don't leave the main base unless it's for an evacuation… Not like caster would leave his beloved factory without a fight."

"Sounds like Edison alright," Jekyll smiled, then glanced over at the sound of clanking armor. Kairi stared too and spotted Mordred jogging over with a brighter smile replacing her former disapproval. It was certainly brighter than what he'd imagined being around their saber for so long, let alone witnessing the knights' cautious guard only moments before. More surprise poured in like rain as her armor flickered, then dematerialized to unveil her rather revealing red undergarments.

Yet, his focus remained on shining green eyes that remained locked on him as the grinning servant bounced eagerly before him. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Sheesh, Momo. Took you long enough," Astolfo commented, earning the rider a swift and fearsome glare that almost made the necromancer flinch. The rider only giggled. "I felt bad making him wait here."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days…" she promised, and the rider only stuck his tongue out happily while Frankenstein sighed beside him. Like lightning, her gaze whipped back to Kairi, and unnervingly switched back to an excited stare. The mood swing was crazy. "We get to meet again! But you're older now! I thought you would've had more gray hairs but… you mages are so strange!"

Kairi, at a total loss of words and comprehension, could only stare at Mordred like she sprouted forty heads. Jekyll chuckled and clarified, "My mistake… We should have informed you of the circumstances before Mordred came. Now, how best to put it… Ah. Yes. You're aware of how the Second Magician's magic works, correct?"

"…Something to do with parallel dimensions," Kairi answered. Though he wasn't keen on the Wizard Marshall's capabilities, he knew a fair amount of what it supposedly let him do; He always did wonder if some of it was just rumors and hearsay. However, newly raised, it got his battle-sharpened mind working at its decisive speed that saw him through the worst of encounters. He stared hard. "Are you inferring I've met the Knight of Treachery in some other world?"

"More than that! You were my master in a Holy Grail War!" she praised excitedly, and those words nearly caved his knees in from behind. Like his neck was rusted tight, he slowly turned to the saber with unfathomable disbelief. Even his German battle-buddy had been snatched from his conversation to stare in confusion. "We got along really well and fought together until the very end!"

"…It was a good end I hope." He couldn't think of what else to ask as his mind screamed for a better explanation, or the start of one. Unfortunately, when he saw her expression fill with some ashamed disappointment, he safely surmised that… 'other life' hadn't been the greatest… or had it? He hadn't given the whole parallel dimension thing thorough thought until now, and it certainly laying the foundations for a headache.

Despite that, his curiosity was winning out. "…I see. Guess I'll consider myself lucky I don't have too many complaints in this one."

"You don't? That's great!" Mordred's enthusiasm was remarkable, and if what she said was right, they got along well in that war. This was going to take a lot of careful explanation and understanding, but his curiosity wanted to know. He even pondered if that meant he could be a master this time too… though seeing what Skyler had to deal with for years, he'd rather not. All that 'power' came with quite the hassle, and he was only really interested in his unreachable wish.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to, but I would like to hear about this war. Any other servants here take part?"

As he glanced around, the number of smiling stares dumbfounded him. Looks like he was about to have a longer talk than he thought before dinner.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

For the most part, the Port District housed all of the Vigil's necessities to ensure they wouldn't possibly get in Chaldea's way. This included the very small dining facility that even the former cafeteria would put to shame; It was more about effective function than form. It meant Vanguard was practically segregating itself out of respect and necessity, but meals were another story.

Day to day, they would at least join the Chaldeans for  _actual_  food.

…Yet, as Skyler glanced around the luxurious Salon de Marie's dining area, he had to wonder if that was a good thing. "And I thought the theater was too royal for us."

"Your words flatter us, but this evening's dinner is more elaborate to celebrate your arrival. Rome welcomes you as its guests for the evening. Please sit."

Her master looked to her, but the alter merely took one of the large table's many seats. Her gaze remained disinterested, and she hid her disappointment within. All this luxury meant the food was going to be the same, which meant she wasn't going to eat it. She'd suppress her grumblings, but not her firm gaze.

Artesia scrutinized the now toga-wearing servant, who took a seat at the table across from her. His red and black eyes had unnerved the Italian soldier until he'd spoken so eloquently with a small smile; Bazett sat at a table nearby with the already rowdy Celts. Skyler sat down next to his servant, just as a small parade of other servants began to fill the space.

"Ah, another fine night with our Roman allies!" Ozymandias declared as a laughing Cleopatra and Caesar sat down next to each other. His signature laugh practically grated on her nerves like a steel beam dragged against a gravel road. "Rejoice, Vigilants! Your first night is spent among the best company Chaldea has to offer! You bask within the grace of the sun! Fadil! Have a seat! Come, come! Don't keep your Pharaohs waiting!"

Though the Egyptians remained battle-clad, it became more apparent to the Vigil saber the Romans desired nothing more than to wear their prestigious togas. Her suspicion was proved further as Romulus sat down beside Caligula in his more elaborate one. He stretched his arms out over the table and nodded to Skyler and the Italian woman, then her. "Roma is pleased you've agreed to join us, dear modern Romans and Camelot Royalty! Roma hopes dinner will be most enjoyable!"

"…Oh. Wow, this is already much but I won't say no." Skyler noted as he stared at a robot pouring him a glass of red wine. "What's on the surprise menu? Italian cuisine?"

"Dear Leandre, honored chef of Rome, has catered our personal supper to sate our appetites as we indulge in newfound company," Caesar began as he poured a bottle of white wine for his fiancé. "The finest of garlic bread… exquisite panzanella refined for royalty... offerings of ossobuco and pastas… And only the finest of gelatos to end the night! We are unaware what the militaries of this era are served, but from tonight onward, you shall have the best the world can offer!"

"…We're going to die." Skyler's flat comment made the alter snicker lightly as the sizzling garlic bread baskets, wrapped in bundles like sleeping babes, were placed on the table; She definitely took no interest. Romulus and Caligula laughed as her master and the Italian woman beside him shared a look of horror. They then turned towards her, as she allowed her smirk to sneak out at his hopeful words. "…Have mercy tomorrow? It's suppose to be a relaxed day remember?"

"Preparation is the key to success. Harsh training is mandatory to burn away food not abstained and ensure the standard is exceeded," she declared firmly as she stared remorselessly to the two Vanguard members. "…I'm going to love seeing the pain on your faces at PT tomorrow."

"You're a fucking demon and I'm still going to shamelessly enjoy this food." The present Romans laughed.

Skyler's outright declaration against her threatened promise only made Artesia chuckle with satisfaction. If she appreciated her master for anything, it was the fact he never backed down to a challenge or adversity. He could be far less lazy and aloof during his off times, but… that was a hopeless battle, even for her. They really were the most curious pair of master and servant. "Then don't be surprised if it ends up in the snow, fool. We haven't had mountain training in months."

"If what ends up in the snow?" Before the saber could turn to look, the owner of the voice quickly pulled out a chair and sat at the table beside her. As Altera took her seat at her other side, the alter stared towards the toga-wearing Nero. Her eyes glinted with pride and curiosity as she scrutinized the Vigil servant beside her. At the same time, the alter was trying to figure out which Roman Emperor was apparently a-

"Umu… How interesting. Seeing an evil King of Knights in such bright attire. I don't find those pastels very fitting for an alter, but you're still somehow beautiful," the Roman blonde commented as she daintily gestured a hand to her chest. "We apologize for being tardy, but Altera and I were helping Tamamo with a small crisis. But without further wait, Alter of Arturia, you are graced to sit beside I, Empress Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus!"

"…The tyrant Nero," Artesia mumbled quietly, though her gaze remained unchanged. Nero's prideful poise was equally unshakeable as they stared at each other. History had spun plenty of dark tales about this emperor, yet for all the atrocities, her presence was regal, haughty, and charismatic… but not twisted like hers. It made her curious, far more so than her counterpart did.  _'Hmm. Another tyrant like me. So there_ are _many interesting servants here.'_

"I prefer Empress," she countered easily as a robot hovered over to pour her a unique red wine. "While I could go on about my needs, what of you, King Altria?"

That quickly made her blink and narrow her eyes. "Altria?"

"An  **Alt** er of Artu **ria** , are you not, Altria?" Nero emphasized but then quietly backtracked when the gaze didn't lessen. "A passing thought I heard from another servant I wished to try before you introduced yourself as Artesia. It flows off the tongue, but not eloquently like Artesia. But have you never gone by Arturia?"

"Our old captain believed calling her Saber all the time was dehumanizing, but we had to keep her true name secret. Artesia was a fair compromise." Nero and the alter glanced over to her master, who then quickly bowed his head in apology. "Excuse my eavesdropping, but I thought we were all having more personal introductions."

"An Italian should no better than to interrupt their leaders, but I shall overlook it," Nero hummed with a small smile. Skyler chuckled. "Though you've piqued my interest… What happened to your original leader?"

Before any more curiosities could be aired, Ozymandias stood with his glass of wine held high. "Now that we are all present, a toast! Let this evening be graced with fine food and finer company!"

Moments later, the others at the table were standing to clink their glasses. The Vigil saber reluctantly stood too to join them; Corrupted or not, she was still a proud king. Other tables soon followed their lead with their own toasts. As she sat down and took another sip of the wine, she acknowledged, though much too refined for her new cravings, the wine was a reasonable appeasement. It'd make learning about this strange tyrant empress beside her smoother, and let her ignore the frustrations over the disgustingly refined food.

Still, Artesia couldn't shake the feeling someone, all afternoon and evening, was continually glancing to her, and it wasn't one of her fellow legends.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Naomi, slow down!" As if she could. Medea knew just like Boudica and Vlad. It was very early in the morning, so she  _needed_  her coffee. Every now and then, she could be in such a great mood she could get away without a coffee before lunch, but that was a rarity. An absolute rarity.

She needed her daily strong coffee like an overseas flight needed a working latrine. "We've got a lot to do! I woke up late and I can't waste more of our time and  _ **I need my coffee!"**_

Medea suppressed her laugh as she floated swiftly to catch up with her half-running, half-walking best friend. Her cerulean off-shoulder long dress fluttered below her as she caught up to the supervisor just as they passed through the resort doors. Club Cove was mostly empty, which served as a great accelerator pad for Naomi's amusing speed run. Barely a moment later, they were in the morning resort's summer air.

The seagulls were already cawing as the amber rays of the sun stretched across the sky. They quickly passed King Hassan who was standing watch over Yedda, wrapped in a blue blanket, as she happily fed seeds to a pair of hyacinth macaws. The gentle tropical music playing over the speakers relaxed the mind and muscles as it wafted around the outdoor cafeteria. It mingled with the nearby relaxed conversation of morning joggers, the musical trio, and more who were usually up this early. The Vigil had only arrived yesterday, yet everything still seemed ordinary. _'So far so good.'_

Yet, none of that mattered to her dear friend, who bolted courteously past most in search of her sacred nectar.

After tossing a final glance to the Valkyries talking at a distant table, Medea floated to a halt at a far end of the bar. On this side, the former cafeteria's coffee dispensers had found a new home to deliver their delicious goods. The ones dispensed in the rooms apparently didn't compare. Medea didn't know by experiences: She just went off what Naomi ranted about.

"It's not like it's going anywhere. Everyone knows your routine," Medea offered with a giggle as Naomi reached out with one hand. Instantly, the pot of coffee she eyed, which was always specially-brewed for her, gently lifted off its place and sailed towards her hand. It slowed down smoothly so she could take it, then the floating cup she beckoned to her with her free hand. Medea watched calmly, yet cautiously, as the supervisor poured herself the drink without touching either objects.

It had been a curious development, but that whole terrible ordeal had actually come with a surprising gift. Naomi's latent telekinetic potential had fully awakened, and she was capable of far more than she was previously. The thought of her overloading her capabilities again made the caster overwhelmed with paranoia, so she'd been adamant about lessons and keeping watch over her. Thankfully, Naomi only seemed interested in using it for mundane tasks.

"Hot damn. Wish coffee just flew to me like that." Medea and Naomi, surprised, turned to look at Skyler. The caster had paid him no attention since he sat at a nearby table with four cups of coffee and a carved jack-o-lantern; He only stared distantly to the sea. Now that he spoke, she finally eyed his fitness clothing, which was a UN marked light-blue shorts and a black T-shirt damp with sweat. There was a bright yellow reflective belt stretched across his torso like a sash that helped tease the muscular body that remained mostly concealed underneath.

Naomi blinked, but Skyler turned his attention to the glass pot. "Umm… Ma'am? Your coffee might…"

"Oh!" Naomi turned back in time to stop her telekinetic pour. A millisecond later, and the overfilled cup would have finally spilled over. Carefully, she sent the pot back to its holder further away, and simultaneously raised the cup carefully to her lips. She took a quick sip, squinted at the heat, then let out a quick sigh of relief. "…Thank you. I almost started my day wrong."

"Can't stand the sight of spilled coffee? Makes two of us," Skyler commented as he quickly chugged his third cup. She nodded to him, and he caught it in his peripheral. Naomi then took more quick sips of her own coffee eagerly, all while Medea's eyes ping-ponged between the two coffeeholics.

With another satisfied sip, Medea saw the lingering lethargy in her eyes sweep away. The supervisor breathed in relief, then glanced again towards the lone Vigil sergeant. He stared at his cup like he was contemplating more after the fourth, but decided to chug the glass of water on his table instead. After a few more moments of staring, and another sip of her fuel, Naomi moved to raise the question fluttering through Medea's mind. "Excuse me, um... Mister Albanese was it?"

"Skyler is fine too," he smiled to them. "Whatever you like better, Miss…?"

"…Naomi." Usually the supervisor introduced herself formally. That caught Medea's attention, but she didn't voice her curiosity. She only glanced between them. "Can I ask you something?"

He made a tiny, playful grimace. "Ah geeeez… a morning quiz? Didn't study, but maybe I can still pass?"

"A comedian, huh…?" Naomi smiled at his antic. "Where's the rest of your unit? Don't you train together?"

"Getting changed, which I should have done too before I got this joe," he noted as he tapped a finger against his cup, then jabbed his thumb towards the growing breakfast selection. "But Artesia didn't want to wait to see what food you've got for breakfast… and I'm sure you know our battle-buddy rule."

Medea glanced over, and sure enough, she spotted the servant she missed in their hasty approach. Wearing a ponytail and her own matching PT clothes, Artesia occasionally eyed the growing selection of food. She didn't even make any passing glances to the fruits, but kept her attention locked onto the eggs atop the outdoor oven. Beside her, much to the caster's intrigue, was Joan, who stood a bit tense and apprehensive in her black sweater and matching hot pants.

Though the avenger stared with noticeable disgust at the eggs, Artesia seemed unmoved as the robot continued to cook. Two of its eyes were eyeing the Vigil alter strangely while the third watched the exceptionally greasy looking abomination of eggs. It sizzled, popped, and steamed while glinting like an unrecognizable mound of yellow paste. Bits of burnt bacon sprinkled it too… or at least Medea assumed it  _was_ bacon when the robot sprinkled more uncooked bits on top.

' _Her appetite isn't exactly cute either…'_  Medea mourned as she stared at the servant. "I've never seen eggs cooked so terribly."

"Grease is like water for her." Skyler chuckled with a small grimace, earning Naomi and Medea's stare. "She loves the quick and easy food. McDonalds. Wendys. White Castle. We never understood where it all disappears to, but she sure loves her garbage. Even downs the worst MREs we have to offer like it's water."

The alter glared over to him, clearly having heard since he spoke it rather loudly. He only waved it off. "The truth hurts!"

"Shut up, asshole. You're just frustrated I can stomach it without needing to burn it off," she glared lightly back.

"…You just talk to your master like that?" Joan voiced with narrowed eyes. When the other alter's gaze snapped back to her, Joan noticeably flinched, making Medea raise an eyebrow. Artesia only huffed with a dismissive little smile befitting a noble tyrant, then gazed back towards her master. Joan fumed at her silently, but didn't walk away.

After a small pause, Artesia chuckled when Skyler merely shrugged. In a blink, she was ignoring Joan to stare at her cooking eggs, and he picked at his drying shirt. When Naomi sipped on her coffee, their eyes met again, and he gestured to the table. "Well I don't think we'd make for great company, but you're welcome to take a seat if you wish to chat more. Though I warn you, I don't quite smell like sunshine and daisies."

Medea wasn't too keen on the idea, mainly because of the alter; Not to mention her instinctive initial distrust of dashing warrior men. They were also time crunched since Naomi woke up late for the first time in… honestly, probably the first time since she's known her. That didn't stop the mage tailor from placing a finger to her lips as she telekinetically poured herself two cups for the road.

After a glance to Medea in silent debate, the caster quietly signaled her intent with her eyes: Her choice. If she was actually considering it, she wasn't about to leave her alone with the Vigil master. Medea might not like it at first, but she's grown accustomed, or neutral, to stranger things in Chaldea. Naomi smiled lightly as her work ethic proved immovable. "…We've got a lot to do today, and I woke up late… but maybe some other time?"

He raised his nearly empty glass of water and nodded with a small smile. "More than welcome. We're always the first to the chow line, and I'll make sure not to show up looking like a soggy sack of wheat again."

With a small smile as her two fresh cups of coffee hovered beside her, Naomi nodded. "Another time then. Have a nice morning, Skyler."

"You too, Naomi and… uh… Ah geeez, I'm such a gentleman, huh?" he smiled apologetically towards the caster and scratched his head. "Your name was…?"

"Medea," she answered calmly. The caster then blinked when it failed to register in his eyes. "Medea, Princess of Colchis?"

"…I don't know squat of history before the eighteenth century," he cringed lightly with apology. "Sorry, I should really fix a bit of that while I'm here..."

"Hm. It's fine." More than fine actually. She'd take an apologetic greeting than a judgmental first impression any day; Those became worse now that she had a handful of close friends. With a tiny smile, and the tiniest slither of optimism in her usually jaded beliefs, she waved goodbye to him too. A moment later they were off and slithering past the growing number of patrons as they headed towards the Stitch Witches storefront.

As they passed by two newly arrived soldiers, now wearing their fatigues, Naomi smiled back at Medea. "He seemed nice."

"I'll reserve my judgement for later," Medea replied, and earned a tiny roll of the eyes from her dear friend. "Let me be me."

"I know, I know… But he's Gudao's cousin. He couldn't have fallen too far from the family tree, right?"

Though she wondered if he did due to the nature of his summoned servant, she'd still withhold her reservations and compliments alike. Naomi's point did blend with the forming opinion though. Many of the concerns look like they would lift, but there was still a lot of time for real opinions to form. At the very least, the Vigil were very keen on making a very good impression to everyone save for the few confrontation Mage's Association members.

' _Maybe they're right. These modern soldiers are on good behavior so far...'_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XIV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The noonday sun smiled upon the resort. On the nearby boardwalk railing, an orange bill picked up one of the last seeds with precision. It flicked it into the air so the toco toucan could swallow the delicious treat. Quietly, it eyed the generous patron, then turned its attention to the final scattered gifts. It ruffled its feathers lightly as a cool breeze swept by; As far as the automata was concerned, it was just typical another day.

The same was the case for its patron. Sitting on the nearby bench in a pure white kimono and emerald sash, Kiyohime shut her phone off with a small smile. She glanced to the colorful bird, which helped brighten her smile a bit more as it tilted its head happily to her. The children flying new kites further down the beach helped too. As did a surfing Mordred's distant yelling as she was outshined, yet again, by a laughing Medusa.

Even with her constant pining for love, she was honestly happy, all things considered. Lots of helpful friends. A device that let her look at some many cute videos. A planned trip to Japan with Tamamo and Osakabehime; Blackbeard was coming too, but as long as he didn't try anything, she wouldn't roast him.

Despite how poorly searching for a suitor was going, it was the only glaring offense in her Chaldean life.

She happily glanced around at the usual Sunday commotion after a happily squeaking Gugalanna skipped by. Other resort-goers were strolling about on the boardwalk, but it was the newcomers that stood out. Dressed in their fatigues, the unarmed soldiers she could see were exploring on their free day. She'd heard many spent part of it in Memorial Hall paying tribute to before the monuments and cenotaphs. There was no surprise to find them enjoying the resort though.

Her eyes landed on an approaching pair of Vigil soldiers touring the sights. The men's eyes landed on her, and she hardened herself. The quiet voice in her heart wondered maybe, but the rest was cautioned by Stheno and Euryale's advising. Even without Tamamo's warning, she knew soldiers could be very  _forward_ , to say the least. Objectifying wasn't far from unusual either.

So she steeled herself as they approach, but didn't slow down as they passed. One of them, a Filipino, only nodded with a calm smile as his Japanese counterpart followed suit. The accent of his homeland was surprisingly thin, but present. "Afternoon, ma'am. Lovely day in paradise."

"Always is," she greeted back with a calm smile, but to her relief and curiosity, they only gave another content nod and kept walking.

"Who knew we'd be saying that in Antarctica," the Filipino soldier chuckled, and his battle-buddy nodded in agreement. They didn't even give her a second peep, which made her further relieved, and even a touch disappointed. They weren't interested, nor were most of Vanguard for that matter. Only Medb drew direct attention from them, but it was hard not to with such open advances. Maybe it was just the first days of stability, but it was becoming very obvious already.

Except for Artesia, Vanguard was respectful to the servants, and perhaps border-lined on honored admiration.

" _ **COMING THROUGH!" "MAKE A HOLE!"**_

On the other hand, Chaldea was still Chaldea, as they were coming to learn. She blinked as the two soldiers looked for the voice, then quickly dove to the side as two more soldiers bolted past with fear in their eyes. The nearby strolling groups only stared as Spartacus, in a yellow banana hammock of all things, ran after them.  **"Oppressors! Taking my picture without permission is oppressing my rights!"**

" **We didn't take a picture! We were just pointing! We're sorry!"** They bolted onto the beach as their physical training kicked into high gear. They sprinted across the sand towards Tropicana forest, all while a now battle-clad Boudica was chasing after Spartacus in an attempt to stop him. As they passed, a few of the distant children, giggling and laughing at the sight, started yelling about follow the leader and began to chase after the redhead rider. Soon a train was forming behind Boudica while Janna was desperately trying to coral the few kites without tangling them.

"It's still too easy to trick him!" Mephistopheles' laughing voice, joined by Angra and Nobu's own, echoed somewhere behind her. The soldiers still stared in disbelief, but a giggling Kiyohime barely gave it a second glance as she turned on her phone to thumb through a few messages. This was just the norm in Chaldea. It was only a matter of time before they got the real introduction to complete their welcome.

Moments later, after another cute video of baby animals, she glanced around the boardwalk again, then noticed the young Vigil man with sunglasses glancing around. The Afghani woman said something to him while holding his arm gently, then disappeared into the nearby cabana bathrooms with her Finnish battle-buddy. He stood there quietly, glancing around, before his eyes finally stared towards her. Once again, she gazed back curiously, as neither moved.

He was awfully stiff standing there, just like on stage. And still, those sunglasses never came off, did they? As he continued to stare, her own little theory, after quietly observing him from time to time, finally forged her curiosity into fuel. She stood up calmly and gracefully, then began her stroll over to the strange Syrian.

Her approach was elegant and refined after lessons from Stheno and Euryale. She moved like a gentle creek beneath falling sakura leaves, even gaining some attention from others around her. Yet he only stared unmoving as she waltzed. His gaze only shifted when the two panicked soldiers bolted past again.

She observed briefly, noticing the escapade had grown a bit more, but kept most of her attention on the lone soldier as the train passed by. They were all blurs, but after Boudica, came a train of swimsuit-wearing, giggling children. A laughing Artemis had joined in shamelessly as the only thing keeping her scarlet dress from showing more than she wished was Orion holding on for dear life as they screamed by. Then came the moving blurs of the offending trio, with Angra carrying a small boombox of some sort.

As he passed, the music kicked on, and yakety sax began blaring over its speakers. "Join the conga line, you boring losers!"

Kiyohime didn't, but shook her head with a smile as her gaze remained planted on the young man's reaction. His gaze had shifted all over the place, but it was only when the music began playing that his stare fell after them… Or roughly in that direction. That was all the confirmation she needed, but her curiosity wanted to be sated. She approached again, and closed the final steps as he finally seemed to notice the gentle clap of her slippers.

"Hello there. Omar, was it?" Again, he seemed to stare just past her, but it didn't deter her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing... Are you perhaps… blind?"

As his shoulders sagged a touch, she knew she struck a rough spot, and felt terrible for doing so. She was curious, and it may have been insensitive, but no one introduced him as such. No doubt, many would instantly question why an elite military unit has a blind engineer. It only became more obvious with every little moment though, and she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his plight they attempted to hide for whatever reason.

It was far from the ideal way to introduce herself, but she couldn't help but pity the poor soul... lost in a world that should be filling him with wonder.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The Command Room had seen far cleaner days, but the Mage's Association team had done wonders plowing through the paperwork. Report after report was stack, filed, and piled in separate areas. Most of the desk was free for reading and organizing, but the other half looked like a terribly balanced scale. Some even had a minor visible bounded field around them to prevent others from messing with the organization.

" _We finished these! DON'T. MOVE. THEM. If any of you mix them up, I swear Alaya can't save you…!"_ Da Vinci still shamelessly giggled at Vernier's commanding voice that one day.

Fortunately, the Clock Tower's team was having a break for the day.  _Un_ fortunately, Vernier still found himself back in this room with Touko. Though neatly dressed and prim in his suit, the bearded man's eyes looked terribly like a zombie's. The titled magus sitting beside him, however, looked fresh as spring roses in her usual white collared shirt. Da Vinci withheld her giggle at how straight he stood, if only to try and act prestigious around the other famous Aozaki and above the Vigil.

"Thank you all for being so prompt~!" Da Vinci began as she sat primly on the other side of the table. Her dress was a newly tailored replica similar to the Mona Lisa's, but in her favorite bright blues and reds. Lord El-Melloi II, well dressed in a new red suit with gold trim, stood behind her calmly and glanced between the three present parties. "Vernier has already advised several Leyshifts, but I must thank him for joining our briefing again."

"I take my job seriously," he nodded. "Last thing I want to do is upset a lord."

"You have my sympathies on your tight leash." Vernier glanced over to Sergei, who still towered over all after somehow managing to sit in the tiny chair. Beside him, two lieutenants in dress uniforms, two of Vanguard's attached noncombative assets, stood at ease. To Da Vinci's relief, Vernier's gaze didn't narrow or shift in any way. At least she could trust the two leading Clock Tower mages to be far less confrontational with any Vigil members.

Sergei turned back to her, then gestured apologetically. "Excuse me, Director."

"It's okay~! We love being relaxed around here," Da Vinci hummed, making the large captain smile and nod. Touko huffed with a tiny smile. "This won't take long anyway~! We're just going to discuss what needs to be done for the UN in their advising capacity. Pritchard informed me that you were given authorization to act as the UN's liaison?"

"Correct, ma'am," one lieutenant nodded with a Greek accent. "Captain Romanov and ourselves have been tasked with overseeing Chaldea's Leyshift operations to ensure proper protocol and ethics are not being breached. In the event the Captain is deployed to an emergency, us two will still retain authority."

Da Vinci nodded. "We've given the list of guidelines and procedures to the UN Secretary General. Has there been any notes or complaints regarding our procedures?"

"None, ma'am. If Chaldea has been following the listed guidelines the entire time, then you've been acting in proper accordance."

"Nothing in the reports indicate otherwise either," Vernier commented, but then rubbed his temple. "…Even if there are some minor issues with retrieved property… and some of these incidents are almost fantastic in nature. I must ask. Did Gabrielle seriously try to body slam Quetzalcoatl during the Uruk singularity?"

"Just another of her ridiculous impulses that I'm sure you're more than aware of by now," El-Melloi admitted with a small groan.

Da Vinci only giggled when Vernier nodded slowly in agreement. "I did stop doubting… I just wish one of these outlandish reports were actually falsified sometimes."

Sergei and the lieutenants stared towards Vernier, but Da Vinci only smiled to them happily. "Don't worry, Sergei! We're archiving the reports and sending them to Area 51 for examination. Your team is only hear to advise!"

"A total victory," Sergei nodded gratefully towards his lieutenant and then Da Vinci. No one was surprised, or offended, by Vernier finally presenting an envious glare. The captain merely ignored it. "So we shall stand in Control Room to watch? Or watch in theater with others?"

"We don't showcase the singularity in the theater all the time. We try not to make it Candid Camera," the Chaldean Director giggled. "When we do, it's usually a serious affair, so you're more than welcome to choose which you prefer. I do suggest the Control Room since you'll be able to question us directly."

"Very well. I hope there is better seating," the Russian chuckled as he readjusted himself on his chai-

Crack! The poor roller chair, veteran of the long war for humanity's survival, finally fell to a Russian powerhouse. Like a falling tree, Sergei fell to the ground, but laughed merrily as his leg rebounded into the air theatrically. Even El-Melloi and Vernier cracked a tiny chuckle, though the two lieutenants were doing a marvelous job holding their military bearing. Sergei slowly pulled himself back into view and grinned, "So sorry! So, so sorry! I will replace chair with my own stipend!"

' _Well this meeting is livelier than I expected,'_  Da Vinci hummed to herself. "I'm pleased this is going almost as smoothly as Vanguard's incorporation~! Well… there's the matter of some of the mages and soldiers butting heads, but we'll discuss that after you observe your first supply sortie this afterno-"

Her wrist-mounted intercom beeped. She smiled to it, but it fell quickly when she noticed the flashing red light. The gathered parties glanced to her curiously as she clicked it on. "Control Room? What's wrong?"

"Da Vinci. I know you're in a meeting, but Chaldeas detected a serious problem." It had been well over a month since she heard Tesla's voice so stern. "The singularity centered on Shinjuku, Japan has just escalated beyond the malign types we're used to dealing with. Its threat level is registering on the same scale as one of the seven primary singularities. We're detecting a demon pillar level energy signature within, but we're still trying to peer inside for a better look."

"One of the primaries…" Da Vinci mouthed in disbelief. She shared a glance with a now stern El-Melloi as she eyed her device carefully. "Please keep trying to scan it properly. I'll inform the masters so we can start prepping some landing teams."

"We're on it. Anton and Meunière are making quick headway, so we should have more intel within the hour."

Quick and decisive, just as they've grown accustomed to in the long war… There was just one middle man missing from the usual intel chain. That wouldn't stop them from moving like clockwork. It'd barely been a month, but it was times like this Chaldea proved its worth. Now, the Clock Tower and Vigil advisers were possibly going to see firsthand exactly what they've truly been handling. If Da Vinci had a choice, she just hoped it wouldn't escalate to the expansive scale of the last three.

With the transmission ended, she turned her serious expression to the present parties, who also steeled themselves quickly. "…It looks like you'll be joining us in the Control Room after all."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XVI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Early evening, the Control Room sounded like chaos to the untrained ear, but to a Chaldean, it was clockwork.

"Leyshift system at optimal efficiency!" "Coordinates locked!" "Landing may be hot! Detecting multiple servant-level energy signatures in the vicinity!"

"About par for the course…" Lord El-Melloi II chuckled in reassurance as he glanced towards Sergei and his observing lieutenants. After nodding to the stern, usually friendly giant, the battle-clad caster turned to Da Vinci and David at the primary console. They typed away rapidly and shifted through the many screens above. One of them showed a view of the Roman Theater, which was quickly filling with interested servants, curious staff, and allied personnel.

Outside the hardened windows, a lone dot blinked with an angry red like a dragon's breath. Anishka and Gabrielle were organizing their gathered teams below. Gudao was in reserve this time, but it was doing little to calm Mashu's concerns and insecurities about not being there to help him; El-Melloi could barely hear them talking outside the Control Room doors.

"So these primaries… They last multiple days?" Sergei asked, earning the nearby Vernier and Touko's attention.

El-Melloi chuckled dryly. "…If this winds up like Fuyuki or France, we'll be lucky. We might be here for weeks."

"At least they have modern amenities~!" Da Vinci hummed to cheer the tension, and thankfully, chuckles echoed through the room. "We're sorry you didn't get more adjustment time, but business calls. Vanguard gets the real experience in the first week!"

Maybe it was chance this didn't happen before the garrisoned UN authority arrived. Maybe it was fate. Regardless of the circumstance, light was finally shed on the unknown shadows in the corner. The servants stayed, and personal reasons aside, they now stared towards confirmation. The world was saved, but Chaldea's mission undoubtedly continued.

**\- Authorization Codes Confirmed. Target Singularity, Shinjuku, Japan 1999 -**

**\- Unsummon Program start -**

**\- Molecular Reversion start -**

…But now every newcomer was going to get their last first impression: Chaldea at its finest.

**\- Leyshift commencing –**

**\- 3 –**

**\- 2 –**

**\- 1 –**

**\- Process clear –**

**\- Remnants Correction Order –**

**\- Commence –**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**DISCONTINUED SUPPLEMENTS NOTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**The next piece in chronological order is Fragment 87.**  As declared on September 24th, 2018, due to my career taking up more time, future supplement stories of the FGO canon singularities have been discontinued entirely. However,  **The Lost Shards**  will have a paraphrased version of the scrapped  **S**_ **_upplement V: Butterfly Effect_ ** _as one of its entries. It's not necessary to read, but it does help you get an idea how things played out if you were interested._


	88. Fragment 87: Raising Steam

_**FINAL REMINDER:**_   _The Lost Shards has an entry for scrapped Supplement V: Butterfly Effect if you wish to see how the singularity played out. It's completely optional._

* * *

Chaldean survivors still remembered what the Robotics Hanger first looked like. Now, with its adjacent warehouses and production rooms, it was just the central lobby of a greater network. Late Director Marisbilly may have been radically accepting of such advanced technology among mages, but he was dismissive on their future possibilities. Such a small plot wouldn't do. Growth was only, and always, inevitable.

Renamed as the R&D Facility's lobby, it was far more spacious and welcoming now that the assembly line had been relocated to Edison's new Factory. Even with the current full moon above, its classic Chaldean aesthetic gleamed under the massive Sunscape Window. Around the lobby, small stage-like podiums sat alongside potted plants and comfortable cerulean seating to mimic a museum. They showcased several future concepts, unfinished projects, and past achievements alike from the resident geniuses.

With a gentle release of steam, the genius in a hissing steel suit stared towards the display before him with fondness. To most, it appeared like a strange grid of mechanical struts, gears, bars, and bolts. It looked a bit out of place amongst the other displays like Da Vinci's ornithopter or Edison's commercial lightbulb. Adjacent to a small replica of Tesla's Wardenclyffe Tower, it was just an unrefined jungle gym of metal. But to Babbage, it was his unfinished dream on display for the residents.

The Analytical Engine. A refined successor to his Difference Engine, it was still renowned as one of the world's first computers. It helped cement his place in history, but not in the way he'd hoped. He'd passed away before he could truly complete it and grace the world with his glorious genius. All that remained was a legacy and praise for founding the path of computers… but no longer. So long as he lived and breathed, his dream could still be borne by his hands.

It's what he strove for all his life, so why would he change that now?

What was a genius, if not dedicated to their vision?

Every day, he'd stare at least once at his invention, if only to top off his overwhelming resolve. After a hiss of satisfied steam left his suit, he renewed his walk down the long red carpet. Just past a smaller displayed replica of their special robots floated a working one behind the marble-topped lobby counter. Behind it, large portraits of the resident servant geniuses plastered the white wall. The hum of its hybrid thruster and the gentle whir of its moving servos echoed amongst the silence of the night as it eyed the approaching caster.

His heavy but controlled footfalls clanked lightly against the ground, but it was only a chime of reverence to the robotic unit. "Glorious Omnissiah. I wish you a productive evening."

"As it will be, Robert," Babbage declared with a determined release of steam. "Every evening is productive when spent in the pursuit of scientific achievement."

That applied infinitely more for his beloved, life-long endeavor.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 87: Raising Steam** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Babbage's Office was the second cleanest of the geniuses. Tesla's lingering germaphobia ensured his remained the top, but the caster didn't need it pristine. He just needed it to be orderly and organized, unlike how Da Vinci's workshop often was. Hers remained the only workspace outside the R&D Facility; It doubled as her Director Office.

It was a small blessing: She would not suffer from any loud, excited roars from the rambunctious American caster.

Nevertheless, they all found some peace in their own spaces along that office corridor. A special, small phonograph by the door played Schubert's classic String Quartet No.14 to join the gentle hisses of his suit. Orderly stacks of enlarge blueprints and book rested atop one another on countless metal shelves and desks. There was plenty of moving space for his large form, and even a massive drawing board where he currently stood. Above it, several monitors displayed different images, blueprint designs, and scrolling text.

Even the large pencil in his armored hand was enlarged for his convenience. It was an unfortunate state of being, but, technically, he could only truly live amongst the world he dreamed. It already surrounded him as this permanent suit of armor, which even heated and shook his core within. On one hand, he loved how his world surrounded him like a warm blanket, but it also carried a lack of finesse and a loss of luxury. Though servants didn't need it, he'd never taste of Chaldean food, nor feel the warmth of the hugs occasionally gifted from the Chaldean children.

But they were inconveniences at best to a ceaselessly-working genius.

He could still move. He could still work. Most importantly, he could still plan and think. His faculties may be troublesome at times, but there was always a way to work around it. There was always a path of advancement, and a genius adapted quickly. The indulgences may be missed, but what mattered remained.

With it, he could forward his ambitions, but also help out those he'd come to respect in this curious home. Taking a small pause from his blueprints, which showcased a unique steam-powered airship, he glanced up at the monitors again. Two showed digitalized blueprints, and another presented theoretical concept arts. One more showed a host of calculations that would stump the mind of most, but not his. A final one scrolled through a typed thesis with documented points.

Over his custom phonograph's beautiful music, the Vigil caster's transcribed voice added notes. "Interior size proves to be one of the larger difficulties when designing these vehicles. Similar to microchips, if we advance by decades into future computer engineering, the equipment could take up less space. That'd leave more room for passengers and essentials."

With every scrolled note, point, and line of conjecture, Babbage felt his inner soul bathe in satisfaction. This was the complicated world inventors and scientists relished. It was a language that spoke nostalgically, even if they carried algorithms and arithmetic unknown in his time. The times and terminology changed, but the difficulty and process remained the same.

Any unexpected calculations and problems were always a given; It was improbable not to have at least one issue. It was the frustrating and expected nature of invention. Many true intellectuals, like himself, even welcomed it. The greater the difficulty, the more promising the rewards and advancement towards the envisioned goal. For there was nothing like the first breath of success after defeating a challenge.

…But this was something else. Tesla, Edison, the Vigil's caster, Da Vinci, Helena… Many minds agreed to put aside their haughty prides for this. They have never encountered such a conglomeration of unfounded concepts that needed to be tied together to make  _this_  collaboration possible.

Project Shadow Border. Da Vinci's earnest safety request for Chaldea. Should the facility ever need to evacuate, their beautiful ship needed lifeboats. But it was one thing having a world texture survive detached from time, and another to make a small vehicle that could do it; Mount Meru and Chaldeas' mythical properties guaranteed their safety. One couldn't just put currently unknown concepts into a vehicle only a fraction its size.

Yet that was Da Vinci's insisted goal: A squadron or more of armored vehicles capable of saving the  _entire_  population.

It was an unfounded idea that a scientific vehicle could navigate into a mythical dimension separate from space and time, but it was her idea. This project in itself was an amalgamation of testbeds, but it was an experiment itself. It was a stepping stone alongside, and for, another Chaldean project: Giving Mount Meru the capability of separating itself from the world should an apocalypse arise. It was proven capable before in the past war, but now she dared to believe they must strive to make it Chaldea's  _controllable_  first line of defense against an apocalyptic event.

Most of Chaldea remained unaware of these developments. They'd think it was an insane endeavor, or maybe they'd believe. But belief and reason were mortal enemies. Rarely would they convene, yet that's what they, the negotiators, were for. Geniuses were merely the brokers who united reason and belief to form reality. Who was a genius to ever turn down the possibility of creating a promising reality?

It'd be a long and terrible project, and there were many complications that seemingly had no answers, but he was proud to help. The thought of long nights toiling away for this even excited him, as it did others. The pursuit of the impossible was irresistible.

They shared it. They chased it. And fortunately for Chaldea, they wouldn't stop until they achieved it.

Unfortunately, it was also given this impossible undertaking would require far more time away from his own designs than he wished.

…But that didn't stop him from glancing down and making a few more lines on his prototype steamship. He chuckled, "This will make the automobile look like rubbish."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A few more hours into the night, there was a knock on his office door. "Babbage? May I have a moment?"

"Come in, Tesla," he calmly vented with steam. He didn't even turn away from his desk, now covered with a large printout of Mount Meru's boundary.

He heard the door slide open, and felt his eyebrow twitch. It wasn't from the man in a well-kept navy suit, but rather the sound that echoed behind him… That grating sound of a happily roaring Edison just down the hall in his own office.

"Oh splendid! Exactly what I'd expect from such a handsome and intelligent caster! It takes a true genius to come up with a shield design like that! Tell me more!"

Despite his lightning, Edison was only truly unbearable to Tesla… at least until Chaldea found out he had a Vigil counterpart. Now they held a loud, routine voice chat every night that revolved around bouncing ideas off each other and endless praise; He'd never been so thankful the R&D offices were soundproof.  _'Now only he'd close his door…'_

Thankfully, his own door slid shut again. They both shared a small sigh of relief before Tesla readjusted his tie. Clutched beneath one arm was a small clipboard, which he quickly placed on a designated table. For security reasons, data about the project wasn't uploaded to the network. Any advances, revisions, or digital files had to be hand delivered, but Babbage preferred that old fashioned route. It felt more 'professional' than this indirect technology. "The finalized dimensions are bigger as last discussed. They'll be proportional to small ships."

"Lifeboats indeed…" Babbage commented. "I'll have to see what we can get away with now. Thank you."

"It's lenient, but the Garage should be big enough to fit the first prototype. It gives us a chance to expand it later." Tesla nodded, then turned to leave. That's how talk usually wound up between busy, focused geniuses: Straight to business. However, it didn't end there tonight. He stopped just before the door to stare at his custom phonograph.

It appeared like a regular one, save for the brass aesthetics at its base. Cogs and bars spun as the gentlest hisses of steam timed perfectly to the music. Atop, the needle still rolled over the surface of the record. Tesla smirked lightly and chuckled, "A steam-powered phonograph?"

"Proof of concept. You enjoy it?"

Tesla nodded. "Possibly more than the music. Your vision is quite artistic."

"It is one shared among many, so I aim to deliver," Babbage proudly stated.

"Ever consider picking up another hobby to join it?"

He usually minded small talk while calculating and designing; He never actually voiced the complaint. That would be a touch uncouth, even for the strict and work-minded man. It was a distraction at best, but there was considerable leeway given to fellow geniuses and colleagues, even of fields he found bothersome. So he entertained at least a few lines. "Does walking not count? Or are you perhaps suggesting I try out bird watching with you?"

Tesla smirked lightly. "You'd be in good company. If not with myself and Robin, Semiramis is quite fond of pigeons."

"Yes, well I don't usually convene with royalty unless I need funding," he answered honestly, but Tesla merely shrugged. "This  _hobby_  of mine is the only one I desire. Justly so. This vision encompasses all."

"No one can fault a genius for the world they see." That, the two could definitely agree. Despite his irritation over electricity, the world that has come of it was admittedly marvelous. Even Tesla's own desires that never saw fruition were remarkable; He had Babbage's profound respect for his genuinely beneficial and optimistic designs. It was akin to his own desire to share his vision for humanity's benefit.

"Have a profitable evening, Babbage. And for both our sakes, let's hope Edison doesn't feel extra boastful tonight."

…And there was another idea the two could wholeheartedly agree upon.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Babbage looked up from his drawing board, where innumerable calculations rested beside a newly finished airship sketch. He stared at a clock on one of his many monitors: 0852. Within his eternal suit, he felt himself blink. A mildly surprised hiss of steam followed. "…Productive night. Excellent."

He was one of the few who rarely slept, but he remained locked away for the early morning. At most, his suit would fall silent and he'd take a quiet nap within; That only happened if he hit a mental roadblock. A small nap or walk were two such fixes in life, and they still did to this day. Fortunately, there were none tonight.

"Either way, I suppose it's time for a relaxing stroll."

With practiced ease, his large form gently placed down the enlarged pencil. He maneuvered himself through his office towards his enlarged door. It swiftly opened, but he took a peek outside before stepping completely through. He'd rather not accidentally crash into a poor robot… again.

Among the glistening white hall, he spotted the Vigil's young engineer with a strange new escort. He felt his eyebrow raise, though it'd never show on his form. It only looked like he stared, but his imposing figure didn't unnerve the already hesitantly walking young man. A louder hiss of steam made him pause though.

"It's alright. It's just Babbage," Kiyohime reassured. With a gentle hand lightly pressed against his arm, she coxed him forward. Clad in an azure, flower-print kimono with a cerulean sash, she smiled towards the inventor, and he nodded back. "Good morning."

"To you two as well." His robotic voice made the young man stutter to a stop again. "I shall wait here until you pass. Please take your time."

"…Thank you, sir… And good morning," the Syrian boy offered with a nod, then cautiously began walking forward again at Kiyohime's gentle coaxing. Babbage watched curiously as Kiyohime kept making glances towards his path and made minor corrections in his direction with small taps and reassuring whispers. Though her smile was small as she guided him, his own expression seemed downcast behind his military sunglasses.

It was logical. Losing your eyesight during a maintenance accident only a few weeks ago would ram a hole through almost anyone's confidence.

His curiosity got the better of him as they slowly passed. Inquisitiveness was a natural impulse for geniuses, after all. "Your usual escorts aren't accompanying you today, Omar?"

He came to a quiet stop, then looked past Kiyohime between them, but vaguely towards him. He shook his head slowly. "…No, sir. They're at the range with the others."

"Sergei is running an extended drill with them. They would've missed the start of it, but I volunteered to help him over."

"…You didn't have to, you know," Omar replied quietly back. "Maybe a robot could have done it. I'm probably taking up your time, Miss."

"Don't worry. I don't have to help out in the kitchen until later, so I was more than happy to lend a hand," Kiyohime reassured with a tiny smile. "And you don't have to call me miss, you know?"

"…Oh right. Kiyohime. Sorry," he quickly answered, then began walking slowly. "Thanks again. I appreciate it."

The berserker nodded calmly, then offered one last smile to Babbage before following him down the-

Babbage felt his eyebrow twitch as a door further down swiftly opened. Instantly, the well-groomed mane of Edison appeared from a doorway. His bright blue suit shimmered under the light. With a grin, he roared eagerly, and made Kiyohime flinch in exasperation. Omar, on the other hand, was completely unfazed by his roar. "Ah! Early as usual! A prompt pupil, I say! And Kiyohime too? What a surprise! Are you here to learn too?"

"I'll pass," she countered with a slight cringe, but Edison was too busy suddenly combing his hair to notice.

"Pity! Workouts for the brain make for great intellectuals! Right, Sir Babbage?" The armored caster hissed a sigh of steam, then slowly nodded. As annoying as Edison could be with his electricity and upbeat attitude, he definitely respected him. Maybe not the lawsuits, but definitely his intelligence. After putting the comb away, the American genius stared at the young man proudly. "Now then! Ready for your next lecture with the Edisons!?"

"Yes, sir," the man replied steadfastly, but then quietly mumbled to himself. "…Not like I'm useful for much else right now…"

Kiyohime glanced sadly to the young man. Babbage felt a small tinge of sympathy as Edison's usually stalwart grin faltered with a flash of consideration… or more like guilt for what occurred. His future options remained unknown until Da Vinci and Touko could have a better look with Nightingale's aid, but the ongoing primary singularity held priority. Hopefully, in time, they'd analyze what could be done for his plight.

Until then, at the very least, Babbage just wished the man's spirits could be raised.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The sound of Lex's gentle thruster thrummed from the other side of Club Cove's bar. Sasaki, Martha, and Benkei talked quietly in a booth somewhere nearby. Just outside the boardwalk entrance, Carmilla and Elizabeth were having another fight; Artesia and Joan's spat ended only a few minutes ago. Tota and Xuanzang's loud laughter echoed through the open windows too. All things considered, it was calm and quaint that morning.

With all this, one wouldn't think there was a threatening singularity nearing its resolution.

Yet, that's how relaxed Chaldea usually was during longer deployments. The seventh had proved nerve-wracking with its scale, and the final confrontation with Goetia was the only other outlier. Save for the usual concern over the masters' and their deployed team's safety, peace was a certainty on the homefront. It was just like a foreign war, except now they had the chance to view the footage live.

That's exactly what played on one of the bar's flat screens. Though the bigger projection in the theater drew more attention, it was also now broadcasted to the club. It was just one screen among many, with each projecting something different. There was a football match on one, and a travel documentary on another, but Babbage's eyes remained on the singularity shrouded in eternal night.

Though the theater, and especially the Control Room, offered more views, this top down image was more than adequate. It made the current scene look like a police chase as the allied alter's motorcycle rocketed down the freeway with skyscrapers flanking its length. Gabrielle clung onto the the allied alter calmly, but stared back at the incoming threat.

It was a blur of blue, yet the rampaging beast barreled down the freeway towards them. Empowered by the enemy faction's leader, it glowed with a chaotic azure aura. It was a comet that destroyed everything in its path and shattered the pavement with every bound, yet it so nimbly leapt over the jaws of a conceptually-designed beartrap. It howled angrily, and he felt the body entombed in his armor shiver with an instinctual anxiety for the wild.

"Ah. There you are." He wouldn't have turned at the presence and comment if her footsteps weren't approaching; They did. With a small hiss from his joints, he glanced back into the nearly empty club to spy the battle-clad Helena strolling up to him. She smiled, "Did you have a nice night Mister Babbage?"

"Efficient and studious, one could say. I trust your night was equally pleasant, Madam Blavatsky?" he greeted back contently as she nodded cheerfully. "I hope I haven't squandered your time with incessant searching. It's more pertinent to call out to me."

"It wasn't urgent," Helena replied reassuringly as she reached into her little black purse. Its looks were deceiving, as were all Chaldean-specialized holding bags. A larger package was quickly pulled out of its generous maw, then presented to him with a smile. "Your package was slipped in with mine."

"…Ah. So our UN couriers hadn't been incompetent," Babbage commented with delight. With his large hands, he reached out gently and plucked the package. Helena stared at the sole glowing red eye, then giggled at the small release of steam; It sounded like a satisfied hiss after a locomotive pulls up to a station. His eye practically gleamed through the packaging to the softly moving contents within.

"I only had the chance to check my mailbox this morning. The prep work for their ambush was very hectic," Helena apologized, and Babbage only nodded in consideration. "More steampunk books I presume?"

"Indeed! Some highly recommended lesser-knowns from what the reviews said." It was rare for his voice to lose its gentlemanly, and often to-the-point, tone. Whenever his hopes and dreams came to the fore, it opened the lone window to glimpse it. Excitement and inspiration seeped into the ritualistic releases of steam that echoed from his suit like heartbeats. One mechanical finger even rubbed the concealing packaging in a gentle caress, like an archaeologist after unearthing a timeless discovery.

"I hope they live up to their words!" she commented as a Colonol Olcott popped out of her purse, flew into view, and nodded in agreement. "And if I may request, please recommend your favorites after? I've been looking into expanding the SciFi section, but I don't want everything to be about aliens."

"Oh come now, Madam. Don't play coy." His tease in a courteous, yet robotic, tone, made the other caster present a tiny sheepish smile. Like the other geniuses, he knew her well. Dare he say, as an intellectual woman, she made him weak at the knees in admiration. To be present among her and others, and even considered a colleague, ally, and friend was a blessing he'd never take for granted… but that wouldn't stop a fine jest or two. "But I digress. You shall have your recommendations promptly after completion."

"I'll look forward to it!" She nodded, took her leave, but glanced back while strolling. "I'd like to see any illustrations too! Those worlds of yours sure are different from what Mahatma often shows!"

"Of course. A beautiful vision must be shared for all to relish!" he responded happily as he felt himself grin within. "Fare thee well, Madam!"

With that calming stroll now buried further in his mind, he glanced once more at the package as if he could see within. Already, his mind swirled with images painted by these writers. The possibilities of what could be danced within these works like they had for decades within his mind's eye. If talking about his envisioned world and technology gave a glimpse of excitement, then knowing others embraced his ideal was incomparable.

"I won't disappoint any of you. I've kept you waiting long enough," Babbage mumbled to himself happily, and it escaped as a hiss of steam.

He'd love to dive right into them, but first, before he forgot again, that little stroll would be lovely.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A stickler for time and schedule, he'd ended his break early if only to properly shelve his new treasures.

Without any doubt, Babbage's room was like no other; Quite literally. There was no bed. The closet was just storage space. It didn't even appear like a typical Chaldean residential flat.

Instead, it was like stepping into a past era. Decorated with artificial Victorian designs and lacquered woods, it looked like a hidden section of the Library. There was only a sole reading sofa for any guests, a small coffee table, and walls covered with shelves for books and designs. Babbage never slept, so his room became a dedicated monument to his vision.

There wasn't even a speck of the old Chaldean designs allowed to peer through. Over a year before, he did it to further deny what the world has become with the advent of electricity as the power source; He'd become far more accepting since then. The modern world was beautiful in its own way, but it still wasn't  _his_  world. He wished to be immersed in what he loved as much as possible.

With the package opened, he carefully moved his newest books to a nearby shelf. They joined their companions on carefully spaced bookends to his massive, clawed gauntlets wouldn't rip apart their forms. Even with his careful finesse honed by a lifetime of intricate work, he was ever concerned about his servant strength and form. He'd already made a mistake with one book, and he dared never to repeat that.

After placing them, he was about to reach over and discard the packaging when he noticed a feint glint in his eye. Over the lantern lightning, the faint hum of a large computer screen, the lone one in his room, flickered on. Its casing was shrouded in brass and aesthetic gears, making it feel far less like the lone exception of modern tech in his room. He sighed with released steam.

"I left it on all night, didn't I? Such a waste of energy..." At least it was wasted  _electricity_  though.

Quietly, he made his way over hesitantly. Like many servants, he knew the dangers of the internet. He knew how much time could be wasted, and how many hopes dashed against the rocks of unfiltered and unruled anonymity. Yet, even he found himself sucked in, if only to see Tyler's curious suggestion, which was later bolstered by Anton's recommendation. He was more than happy he did, but he remained dividedly hesitant.

Time spent on the internet needed to be calculated to be efficient and fruitful.

Yet, it was also his link to his fans… those who believed in his glorious world that is known in this era as Steampunk.

Despite his strict and disciplined livelihood, he couldn't help but let his happy heart urge him forward. He shouldn't be going onto the internet at an unappointed time, but the urge was powerful. Like Marie to baby animal videos, the lure of the Steampunk forums and pages beckoned to him like flame for a moth; He was caught before he could even debate.

He felt himself smile as he stared at the screen. His original video post was at the top, but it had gained a lot of comments and likes since last night. The steam-powered phonograph he shared played for only seven seconds, but satisfied many. His eyes couldn't help but milk every comment like honey.

 **sealectric  
** christ on toast. TheAnalyticalEngineer does it again! how'd you make it so compact?

 **Notanelf**  
It's playing the song of our people. Classic music never sounded so glorious!  
I can imagine these in every noble home or airship lounge.

 **mephalalala  
** Is this a weekly thing now? You and your beautiful inventions? Where do I smash a subscribe button?

He grinned. There was much to get done, but never before had he struggled with balancing career, obligations, and an almost childlike enthusiasm for a blossoming reality.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The unseen sun was tinting the Agora's overhead Sunscape Windows' clouds with sunset hues. At a distant new storefront, Osakabehime and Blackbeard's chatter echoed through alongside small chimes of magecraft and physical construction. The Stitch Witches' glass doors were shut, and the two partnered managers and staff were scurrying about in closing preparation. Jaguarman's excited ramblings echoed from the open Classroom door further away, joined by Chiron and Irisviel's laughter.

Combined with some mingling staff and servants, the Agora was always a bit livelier just before dinner.

Nonetheless, Babbage stood alone. After another productive afternoon of theory crafting, Babbage found himself before his constructed centerpiece in quiet thought after a stroll. No one approached, and he stared at none. He was a complimenting statue beside his public Steampunk creation, but that's the way he liked it. He could mingle as he pleased, but his genius always preferred either solitude or the company of other intellectuals.

It was fairly common to find him in the Agora when he'd found an impasse. Quietly standing before his fountain was another way to get his mind churning in multiple directions through contrasting aesthetics. It helped inspire and refresh him to stand before this statement: That Steampunk could meld with ancient and modern alike without quarrel. As much as he loved his world, it would be a shame to lose the beauty of the rest in sole favor of his vision.

Yet his vision was sidelined again as he tried to dismantle the current problem with their collaboration project. His analytical engine couldn't come up with an answer, nor could his genius find a route forward to controlling Mount Meru's texture. There were too many unknown variables to properly equate a question; His mathematically attuned mind struggled to turn. It was sadly the same for the other inventor-

"Good evening, Mister Babbage!" It was a bright and cheery voice, but one he'd never mistake from its former sound. If she was quiet innocence before, now this former 'invention' was hopeful optimism and happiness; He'd have wanted nothing more for such a delicate berserker. With a calm release of steam, the steel giant turned and offered a pleasantly glowing eye to its greeter. "Oh. I hope I didn't bother you."

"You are never a bother, Miss Fran. Only a flower," Babbage reassured, and earned a light giggle from the freed berserker. With her pink hair in matching twin buns, and clad in a white strapless gown, she glowed innocence and beauty. He chuckled. "Oh shame on me. Was I mistaken? I wasn't aware the wedding was today."

She blushed, fingered her ring gently, and waved him off with another hand. "It's not, but I wouldn't have minded~…"

"Nor would Anton, but your guests may feel trifled. We all eagerly await those wax-sealed letters."

"And you'll receive them," she reassured with a smile. She'd come so far from when he saw her in his past life, and though her electricity and creation were an unfortunate chore, he could never dare hold it against her. If anything, she was like a nostalgic reminder of the past… to fond days with former colleagues and companions like Victor and Ada. It was unfortunate his associate treated his life's 'ambition' so poorly, but he was glad she never questioned her artificial birth anymore.

"Is there some way I can assist you, or were you just being sweet with pleasantries?"

"Just being sweet while waiting for a friend," she giggled. "You always look so lonely by your statue."

"Your concern is always appreciated, but there's no need to fret, my dear. It's quite hard to feel lonely among these streets."

Instinctively, the steam giant fell still, sharpened his senses, and listened. Frankenstein did the same with a tinge of wary expectation… but to their relief, they found nothing. Nobunaga wasn't springing some random boobytrap. No one was in some sort of shouting match. There was no growing tension when two servants still on bad terms came within eyesight of each other. It was actually just calm conversation and mundane sights.

It actually felt like a small town square. Though uncommon, these moments were…  _'…Hm. Quaint.'_

"Splendid. I thought I jinxed the serenity for a moment."

Frankenstein giggled, only for her to turn with a warm smile towards a newly arrived figure. "Speaking of Serenity… Right on time."

Babbage glanced over with her. From the hallway entrance, Serenity walked over with a small leather purse in hand. She looked just as dressed up in her satin navy maxi dress that hugged her form generously. With matching warm smiles, the assassin waved to her friend as Rena quickly zoomed past her. With calculated precision, the robot stopped barely a few centimeters from Babbage's face. Its eyes bounced happily like her chassis, "Hello, Papa Babbage!"

"…I still prefer your first nickname."

"If you say so, Papa Babbage!" The vented steam, colored with mild exasperation, made the little robot giggle happily. Yet, Babbage couldn't be upset with his and Da Vinci's collaboration project. He may have been disappointed R1-N4 would be just another modern robot, but it was the living artificial intelligence technology he was most curious with. To create a living machine that grew, learned, and adapted, all within such a tiny chassis, was a proof of concept for him.

Steam components took far more room than their modern scientific counterparts. The possibilities of steam automata grew with Rena's design… even if it meant it wouldn't be purely his vision. It would need the electrical and silicone components he found irksome, but science and development were filled with compromise. If he had to make a steam-electric hybrid as a temporary stepping stone to grasp his vision faster, then he'd stomach it until he could calculate a pure result.

But part of his vision or not, he'd grown very fond of the little robot… more so than its many counterparts who revered him. "It's nearly time for your monthly checkup."

Serenity shared a small greeting hug with Frankenstein, but both giggled when Rena made pouting noises. "But I don't wanna! They feel weird!"

"I'd imagine so. We have to turn you off for them."

"Can I skip this one? Please, pretty please please?" Her antics made the other two smile, but childish and adorable robot or not, he was a mountain of logic.

He would not compromise. "Certainly not. All machines have maintenance to maintain peak efficiency. Even humans require checkups."

"At least you don't have to see Nightingale," Serenity offered, though Rena still pouted. With the break in their argument, she finally got the chance to nod, smile, and wave his way. He nodded back, but then eyed her fancy dress again. She noticed, and joined Fran in quickly checking for anything possibly wrong.

"Hmm." Babbage released a hiss of steam. If not for his mumble, it would have just been ambiguous. "Is there a formal gathering tonight? Perhaps in celebration of this singularity coming to a close? I wasn't aware we could calculate victories well enough to schedule."

Frankenstein giggled. "No, no. We just have a double date. The final assault will be after dinner."

"Ah, how proper. Can't face the final enemy on an empty stomach," Babbage jested, then quickly calculated the time in his mind. It barely took a fraction of a second. "One hundred twenty-four hours estimated minimum. Just a smidgen over five days if all goes to calculation. I would be hesitant to call this a primary were it not for the schemed meteor and hiding pillar… But I digress. I hope you and your other halves enjoy a splendid date this evening."

Rena's eyes wiggled happily, and Frankenstein curtsied. "And I hope you have a fun talk with your fans!"

He released a hiss of enthusiasm. "Oh, certainly. They'll be soiling their britches when I show them steam airships can still be reasonable transportation!"

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

To think two hours of relaxing chat would be followed with nearly thirty minutes of escalating tension as dessert.

Yet, as dangerous as the singularity had become thanks to the masterful Napoleon of Crime, Chaldea secured the victory. Within moments, they would leyshift back, reorganize themselves, and take care of the lone wounded. A second dinner, a feast for their celebration, was already being organized by Marie and Boudica. As relief and satisfaction filled the Deployment Room's air, some of the reserve servants were already leaving.

Neither on the reserve team nor required to be there, Babbage remained quietly on the exit walkway in patient anticipation. Nightingale stood next to him, filled with resolve beneath her favorite set of scrubs. Her eyes remained locked on the empty pads expectantly. A combat ready but bored Beowulf stood behind her with a stretcher in hand. Behind them, a few servants mingled, though all left a quietly tense Artesia to her own devices. With arms crossed over her Vigil fatigues, she exuded the ferocity of a tropical storm.

" **Receiving deployment teams! Standby!"**  Da Vinci's voice called out over the room's intercom, and the room flashed brightly.  **"Welcome home, everyone!"**

Even as cheers and claps came from those present, with more echoed over the intercom of the Control Room, Babbage's anticipation was met with growing disappointment that clashed with hopeful optimism; They masked a subtle dread for what may still come either way. However, his own interests, no matter their priority, fell to the wayside as he held himself back. After all, there was still some last-minute chaos that would undoubtedly unfold.

And it did. No calculations of probability required.

Nightingale shot forward like a comet, and Beowulf was close behind. The crowd of returned allies quickly parted to reveal a battlesuit-clad Anishka kneeling beside a gravely wounded Mephistopheles. His blood was cracked and caking around the terrible chest wound. Even so, the clownish man, gored and ravaged, was grinning and chuckling while a soothing mist continued to pour from Anishka's hands.

Gabrielle and Medb stepped back just as Nightingale slid to the floor and gazed to her new patient. To some's amusement, Mephistopheles' face actually faltered with immediate realization upon seeing the fiery red eyes of his new caretaker. Her voice was tempered steel. "Time of injury?"

"Ten minutes elapsed. I've managed to stabilize the blood loss, but his main pulmonary artery has been severed."

"Confirmed. Saint Graph is in poor condition but he's stable. You did well Anishka," she nodded gratefully before turning her fierce gaze back to Mephistopheles. "I'll take it from here and diagnose his condition further. Beowulf. Be ready to-"

"Move him to the stretcher," the scarred berserker groaned. "Come on, Gale. I'm not new to this."

The whimper of horror from Mephistopheles made the battlesuit-clad Gabrielle giggle with Medb. As Nightingale continued examination on the now-squirming caster, relief flowed through the reorganizing servants while Babbage observed. Rama was spinning Sita around in a victory cheer while Arjuna walked over to pat Anishka's back. Nursery Rhyme was happily hugging Atalanta while Achilles watched close by. Jack was holding a happily barking, fluffy white Japanese dog-

He was forced to double take.  _'…They brought the dog back?'_

That's when he felt the steady but hasty approach of a tornado. He glanced back, and sure enough, Artesia was practically stomping towards the gathered, cheering teams. Silence quickly fell like a downpour as she stormed right over to Jack, who stared up at her hesitantly. The fluffy white dog in her arms merely barked happily upon seeing the familiar face.

Atalanta and Achilles moved as one in preparation to defend her, which drew a quick grateful glance from the archer, but there was no need. Though furious, Artesia calmly reached down, untangled the dog from Jack's arms, took it in her own, then nodded towards the small assassin who blinked in surprise. The alter didn't smile, but her words weren't icy. "Thank you."

The white dog tilted its head curiously as Artesia shamelessly held it close, likely for the first time, then glared away from the child and towards the rest.  **"Monsters! The lot of you! Black-hearted fiends inconsiderate of innocence…! Cavall II didn't deserve any of that trauma!"**

Her amusing irony was not lost on his genius mind, but he refrained from chuckling lest he rouse the ire of a blackened dragon.

Though her gaze was fierce, she did nothing more. She merely stomped back towards the exit of the Deployment Room where her uniformed, embarrassed master and a chucking Sergei were waiting. Though the silence remained, the tension thinned. Celebration was bound to erupt; It was only usual for Chaldea. And, as calculated, it had to be Gabrielle to restore the mood as she called out, "You're welcome for bringing him back, Artesia!"

The alter stuttered to a stop, glared back to the master, but Babbage's precision optics spotted it: The tiniest, tiniest glint of appreciation for bringing the dog back safe and sound… like an sapling amidst an barren tundra. She mouthed no thanks. She made no motion of gratitude. The fierce alter only huffed, turned back around as many laughed, and carefully held the dog in her arms as it took in its new surroundings. It barked as its tail amusingly waggled beneath her arm.

Babbage even found himself chuckling at the unusual sight, all while the cheers raced through the crowd again. He turned back to resume his hopeful search, but his disappointment would no longer linger. A few gasps raced through the audience as a servant flickered into being. The presence was terribly weak, but there was no mistaking the sight. Babbage fell content as their eyes briefly met.  _'So you came.'_

"Holmes!?" "Hey! Holmes is here!" "Did he leyshift back with us or was it his weird abilities!?" "It's Mister Holmes!" "Hiding from Nightingale?"

His overcoat fluttered as Holmes took out a signature smoking pipe. He made a move to puff, but then saw Nightingale staring at him in her peripheral. He quietly sighed and put it away as the mechanical arms on his back repositioned the lenses into an orderly fashion, like a backpack. "I suppose I couldn't turn down Miss Rutherford's invitation a second time."

Though he smiled and nodded to them as he walked past, the recent ordeal rattled him hard; Babbage pitied him. He'd appeared so vibrant, inquisitive, and confident when they met. He was the very embodiment of what everyone perceived, yet he saw the weariness, disappointment, and self-ridicule swimming in his eyes. Like his disguises, it was so carefully masked his precise eye only allowed him to pick it up. Perhaps a few others, like the staring Karna, could feel the shift too.

"Yes, Gabby, I believe I'll be sticking around for a while," he reassured with a calm smile as he, with Scathach's help, pried the tearfully hugging master off him. Finally free from the crowds, he approached Babbage, just as he did in turn. Nightingale, Beowulf, and Anishka rushed past with Mephistopheles secured tightly to the stretcher, but their eyes remained locked. He nodded, "Sir Babbage. You're looking well."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Holmes slowly nodded with guilt, Babbage reached over to gently pat his shoulder with a finger. "You're always a thinker. I won't tell you not to think too hard about it. That's logically futile."

The detective laughed dryly. "Elementary… Moriarty outwitted me completely. It was my outright defeat at his hands. I've got a lot of pondering to do."

"As long as you don't turn to your other substances to help you through it," Babbage hoped vainly. This was Holmes. It was only inevitable. "But that's not a topic to be voiced during a celebration."

Holmes nodded as he glanced back to the dispersing crowd. Some were starting to walk past them and even offered a pat on the back or two. Babbage chuckled as Jack and Nursery Rhyme hugged the detective by the legs. They held their snuggle even as Atalanta moved to coax them away. She slowed to a stop and blinked in surprise when Achilles stepped ahead of her. "I'm sure you're comfortable and happy, but I made a promise, remember? How about we go find those extra desserts?"

Their eyes flashed with blinding happiness that made Babbage chuckle. They cheered together, "Sundaes! Sundaes!"

They raced off quickly after a parting goodbye, and Achilles nodded to the two of them. Babbage observed a bit longer as the rider walked off, Atalanta quietly caught up to him after a small wave. "You've been surprisingly good with my girls… I'm impressed."

"I don't think I'm that great…" Achilles replied quietly with a small shrug. "It's just hard to say no to them, you know? They're just kids."

"Hmm… I guess," Atalanta hummed quietly in thought, which made Achilles turn to her. His eyes widened in slight surprise as the green-haired archer tossed a small, appreciative smile his way, then sped up her pace after the skipping girls. His own smile grew behind her back as he scratched the back of his head.

When they were out of earshot, Babbage and Holmes looked around at those who still lingered. Though the room was emptying, Karna's curious and calm stare in particular made the detective glance back to Babbage with a chuckle. "So many welcomes… Now then. I presume the masters are the one who give the tours. So should I expect that after dinner or tomorrow?"

His voice and chuckle was so carefully constructed, it very well may have fooled Karna. It seemingly did since the lancer no longer paid any attention, but rather moved to stop Ibaraki and Raikou from squabbling again; Poor Kintoki looked like he needed the help. However, though Holmes tone, expression, and posture told no lies, Babbage got the hidden message just fine.

"Indeed they do, but if you'd like, I can show you around a bit. I feel we have much to discuss about since we last met. Maybe even something to celebrate over?"

"Possibly so!" Though Holmes laughed genuinely, the telepathic message, weaved between their small talk, was a stark contrast.  _"...But my findings certainly aren't one. I'd like Da Vinci to hear this too."_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Their secret meeting later that night turned the once calm, cool air into a frigid chill. Under the warm lighting of her workshop, Holmes stood off to the side, eyeing some of Da Vinci's smaller models and paperwork. Lord El-Melloi II sat nearby in a subtle pinstriped three-piece suit. Though it was unlit, his hand was fiddling with an uncut cigar as Babbage hissed gently with steam beside his table. David was noticeably absent, but the Chaldean Director would likely fill him in if she deemed it appropriate.

At her own chosen desk, Da Vinci was rigid. Babbage hadn't seen her face so stern since the UN Convoy was shot down over a month ago. It made her bright blue evening dress feel dim as it clashed with the concern in her eyes. Behind those legendary eyes, Babbage could see the algorithms, calculations, and possibilities running wild, just as they did in his mind. It was only logical.

She breathed her tension out like a territorial dragon. "…2017? You're absolutely certain about this?"

"No question. The calculations from Babbage's engines were consistent, but he requested I double-check." Holmes gently spun the pipe in his hand. "My visit to Atlas confirmed the date as well. Two matching clues from indisputable sources."

"I figured it'd be more than remnants," El-Melloi scowled quietly. "The countermeasures would naturally keep human history on course… but something still persists that can actually defeat them. That's unsettling. We only just defeated Goetia."

"Do you know what it might be?" Da Vinci asked straight. In truth, Babbage hoped for a solid answer too. No beating around the bush. That fluff was best saved for an introduction speech to a proven prototype, not information pertaining to a potential apocalyptic crisis.

"…I'm afraid I can't tell. I have a deduction, but I lack the evidence." That was an answer Babbage wasn't hoping for.

It made Da Vinci narrow her eyes. "Please reassure me you're not keeping information from us on purpose."

"Unfortunately, he's not keeping it from you intentionally, Da Vinci. It's merely Holmes' modus operandi," Babbage declared, and Holmes glanced to him in appreciation. "If he's not fully confident on the answer, he won't air guesswork. It's akin to our work as inventors and geniuses. We don't present calculations, experiments, and results that we're not certain is correct."

"You'll have to forgive me for being more stringent on that with this recent failure of mine," the detective offered, and though Da Vinci remained troubled, her gaze lightened. She mouthed a quiet apology, which he merely waved away as unnecessary. "I'll be looking into it further during my stay, but the absolute fact remains. Something is going to happen that will cause human history to vanish after the thirty-first of December next year."

"…At least we have more than a year to prepare for another apocalypse…" El-Melloi commented dryly, and earned an equally dry sigh from the director. "Sarcasm aside, we shouldn't sit idle on this information. We should prepare for the worst while we have the time."

"Then we're telling everyone presently residing within Chaldea?" Babbage asked directly. The pause of silence was enough hesitation for him to continue. "I am aware this is something that shouldn't be kept from the others, but there is a threat of leaked information."

"The Clock Tower and the UN…" El-Melloi began with a small nod of understanding. "It's understandable they'd want to know about the worst, but the more outside who know, the more it could possibly leak. If the culprits are among them, we lose the element of surprise."

"Yet we lose trust and confidence by keeping information from them," Da Vinci presented calmly with a sigh. "Which would mean the Vigil garrison and the Clock Tower team have to be kept in the dark, but can we really trust some of our servants not to spill the beans?"

"Which is why you could only present part of the truth as compromise should anything be leaked. That's what you're considering, correct?" Holmes deducted as he glanced to Da Vinci. Her small smile slowly returned as he nodded in understanding. "Instead of saying, Humanity will vanish in 2017… There's no lie in saying you are looking into a possible threat that year. It buys time to form a concrete conclusion, but that shouldn't cause suspicion over stronger safety measures being developed."

"I mentioned at dinner we were already working on two," Da Vinci began, and Holmes quickly nodded in curiosity. "The problem is there's a lot of missing information and variables for our theories. Simply moving Mount Meru to and from the Sea of Imaginary numbers isn't an easy task."

"It would be our equivalent of landing a man on Saturn," Babbage concluded.

"But it's possible. Chaldea has done it before," Holmes reassured as his smile grew. "And a renowned detective just happened to take up residence, no? I don't think you'll mind if I partake in this fun puzzle after closing my recent case. I'd like an office and room too, if I'm allowed to be greedy."

El-Melloi nodded to him, but Da Vinci stared with a small smile. "Reasonable requests, but I'll have to see about that office… But you're certain you'll find a way?"

"Why… elementary, my dear." Holmes smirked lightly, which made her smile brighter; It was only calculated he was going to say that. She clearly just wanted to hear it, and truthfully, so did Babbage. There was a layer of hope that always coated his signature phrase. "It may take me some time depending what I have access to, but there is a way, and I will find it for you. And as a gift, no less. You may consider it an apology of sorts for my initial mistrust over Roman…"

"It was reasonable. He was like a servant hiding his true name," Da Vinci reassured, though her smile held a tinge of loss. "I'm sure he'll forgive you when he comes back. You can apologize to him with a cheesecake. He loves those."

"I'll keep that in mind then," Holmes nodded. "Now, I trust there are other countermeasures being considered? More failsafes, servants… possibly new masters?"

"We brought that last one up after the Shinjuku landing mishap," El-Melloi answered. "The resident servants favor the idea, but the number should still be kept small. It helps our current three seem to have luck on their side… especially our wild card."

"Ah, yes. Miss Rutherford does seem to get herself into the craziest predicaments. Often by choice," Holmes chuckled and wafted away some tension. "Have you marked out any prospects among new employees? I heard you gave everyone compatibility scans when they first arrived. Disguised as checks for possible headaches, you said?"

"It wasn't exactly a lie, mind you. Tyler has negative compatibility and gets headaches around leyshift activations, so I was being honest," Da Vinci smiled with a hum. "But, you're correct. I've been keeping my eyes peeled choosing staff, and we actually had  _two_  fully compatible candidates arrive."

Holmes quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. Babbage asked for them both, "You were keeping it secret?"

"They're not exactly qualified candidates," El-Melloi answered. Babbage's mind immediately came up with the conclusion; They were easy calculations. It simply meant they were prohibited become masters for a host of possible reasons. El-Melloi offered one reasoning anyway. "Would you, in your right mind, make a  _baby_  a master?"

"Little Giovanni has a hundred percent…" Babbage pondered quietly, then jested. "…At least Miss Elsa doesn't have to worry about medical complications."

"A potential master for the far future… Something to look forward to," Holmes noted with a light chuckle. "But that leaves the issue with number two."

"Oh, but that's someone I'm afraid we can't tell just yet~…" Da Vinci countered with her sing-song smile. There was even the glint of satisfaction in her crystal eyes.

Holmes blinked, then concluded the same thing as Babbage did: This was her little way of getting back at him. The detective chuckled, "Ahhhh… Yes. Of course. Deduction, deduction, deduction… And a fun little guessing game for me to solve myself!"

"I'm glad we see eye to eye then," Da Vinci winked, and even Babbage chuckled. He'd have to give it some thought, but maybe the limiting factor with this one could be surpassed; If not, there was always the world to search for more. If he were a social butterfly, he may have dropped the hint to Marie. But he was far from that, so that growing rumor would be started by one of the other three.

' _86.73% probability Da Vinci teases it to Marie in the future.'_  He didn't need his internal Difference Engine to tell him that was likely the case.

With the slight pause in their conversation, Babbage felt the room had lightened. The uncertain tension over the future remained, but they had a long time to prepare the growing number of defensive measures. Nearly fifteen months looked like an eternity compared to what they accomplished recently.

El-Melloi was the first to stand as he pocketed his cigar. "If there's nothing more to discuss, I'll be taking my leave. I could use a smoke after all this."

"A fine suggestion," Holmes agreed as he glanced at his empty, unsmoked pipe. He then looked to the caster after a gentle release of steam. "Care to join me, Sir Babbage? I do believe all our chats have been business related, and that could use some remedying."

Indeed they have been. That was often the nature among geniuses and intellectuals. If not bragging about their grand designs or visions, they were collaborating and networking to make them reality. Like a small walk, a light topic among intellectuals was an uncommon delicacy. One with the great Sherlock Holmes even more so.

The thought of turning this down was improbably low to begin with. "I concur."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was a peaceful night for a walk. The moon was out in its full glory, speckling the resort in gentle moonlight kisses that glittered on scattered grains of fine sand. It flickered off gently lapping waves as the resort remained comfortably still. The gentle crash of waves was its heartbeat, and the only lulling whisper swirling in the still air.

Yet, they didn't walk, rather Babbage and Holmes remained at the boardwalk railing just outside of Club Cove. Their conversation had risen and fallen like the gentle waves, but there was no discomfort. Babbage, who usually bored of conversation for the sake of it, remained content to stay anyway. He'd usually bid farewell and walk away, but he was compelled to stay, even if he'd rather be working.

Holmes had turned out to be quite the engaging storyteller, and so, Babbage didn't mind he did most of the talking.

Yet, there was a new pause between tales as they stared curiously to the distant peak. For the briefest moment, there was a flicker of ethereal white garments like a winter's breath. A beautiful, long-haired woman appeared to stare out over the artificial ocean. But moments of serene bliss later, she smiled like a snowy sunset, then faded away like a distant dream. It even sent a small chill through the steam-warmed caster.

Holmes hummed and puffed on his pipe. "Chaldea has a shy moongazer among its servants?"

"That may have been Chaldea's ghost tale. I always thought it was just a silly story," Babbage admitted, but barely thought much more of it. "Some conclude it's just Shiki sleepwalking."

"Sounds like a fun little mystery to solve…" Holmes mumbled to himself with a tiny smile. "Maybe Miss Kyrielight would like to join me sometime… But she's a case herself."

"Do you always have new cases on the mind?"

"Do you see glimpses of your vision over everything?" His point was deadly accurate. Babbage's eye stared to Holmes, who merely puffed on his cigar again and chuckled. "It's only to be expected, and nothing to feel ashamed of. It's just the focus of intellectuals that lead to great achievements."

That didn't need to be said, but he vented steam in agreement anyhow. With another puff of his cigar, Holmes turned to him with a smile. "Where were we… Ah. Yes. You wished to know of a case where Mister Jekyll assisted me? They were never properly chronicled by Doyle. A shame, really. He was always an upstanding philanthropist who wishes to bring out the good in people. I'm not terribly surprised he's courting Crown Prince Mordred."

"Many were at first," he commented simply.

"I no doubt see why. A curious match that shouldn't work at its basis, but it does. Like Miss Atalanta with Jack the Ripper, for example. There was no doubting the genuine love I witnessed in Shinjuku. Nor Miss Raikou's overwhelming affection for Kintoki, and how he keeps a strangely stable peace between her and his lover… Truly, Chaldea is confounding."

Standing quietly, he allowed Holmes to voice his thoughts and tangents yet again. He wondered if this was what Watson often dealt with. "Of all the cases and mysteries, the intricacy of this place sits among the top. Boudica not openly resenting Nero… Ishtar free from violent retribution from Gilgamesh and Enkidu. The situations are endless, but they're all clues to the same conclusive stability. This community shouldn't have come into being, yet here it stands, with or without an insurmountable threat to hold it together. Truly an enigma."

"Is that part of the reason you wish to stay? To observe us?"

Holmes chuckled. "I can't lie! It's part of it, certainly. I want to piece together this puzzle for myself, as you've all done for yourselves… But I've got plenty of time to review mysteries large and small. I'm afraid I can't do much else with my saint graph in such poor condition."

"You could always relax for once. You've more than earned a vacation."

"Ah, but Sir Babbage, there lies the cusp of the problem," Holmes began as he puffed on his cigar with a twinkle in his eye. "If one loves their work and pursues their dream, do you truly work a day in your life?"

A debatable philosophy logically, but there was no need to calculate the whimsical meaning. It just served as more justification towards Babbage's labor-intensive vision. Holmes smiled. "So we find ourselves on the same page. Excellent, but we've also found ourselves on yet another winding tangent... Where were we again? Ah, yes. A case with Jekyll. There are plenty that remained unwritten, but he took a far more supportive role than compared to even Watson. Sometimes it would be as simple as keeping an ear open, but there was one case in particular he played a central role."

Holmes took a puff of his pipe again, and blew out gently with a starker expression. "…Yes. The one involving himself and that idealized concoction. I've always felt Moriarty had a hand in that tragedy. It had that same modus operandi as the others. Precise intent, no clues… It was a particularly disheartening case that was closed with no conclusive ties to a culprit. A tragedy to lose a colleague like that... I sometimes played violin with him on warm afternoons between cases… Hm, yes. I should ask him about that. I heard Mozart and a few others enjoy playing. Does he join them sometimes?"

Babbage withheld a sigh. Indeed. Holmes was quite the engaging storyteller… when he actually  _told_  the story in the first place.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

' _Note to self: Casual conversation must be steered when in the presence of Holmes.'_

It had been a roundabout talk in the resort, but it still planted fresh seeds of friendship. Time slipped away in small talk, but in the end, it didn't feel squandered. Hours spent away from his work would be made up for by their newest ally. It was improper for a genius and inventor to justify 'slacking' in that manner, but there was a logical excuse this time. If anyone could save them time and solve the puzzle, it was Holmes.

That didn't mean he would stop pitching in. Far from it.  _'But not right now.'_

Instead, though he remained routinely in his office, his pleasant mood had dictated the course. The monitors above his desk were filled with equations and algorithms, but were currently ignored. His ever-calculating mind was distracted, and the only answer was to appease it. So, without question, he did.

As the phonograph in the corner sang out a classic masterpiece from Salieri, his hand was carefully guiding the enlarged pencil across his desk. With every new line, the sketched design for his next theoretical invention took form. It wasn't looking beautiful, but function always took priority on a prototype's first renditions. That applied doubly so for a portable steam generator that could fit into cars. No doubt, no matter where his thoughts led that day, they always arrived back at his forming vision.

The thoughts of an uncertain future rested away from his mind. He'd been given a confirmation to his answer, but he wasn't gripped by the crippling concern he felt on that day. He'd been alone then, but now he was amongst colleagues and allies that had proved their mettle against the greatest of odds. They'd see this next threat through again; Of that, there needn't be any calculations to prove it.

Babbage just hoped it could be prevented before it occurred, if partially so he may commence work earlier on a prototype town for his wonderful believers.


	89. Fragment 88: Seeing is Believing

With their little black eyes, a pair of ring-necked parakeets eyed a new curiosity in their unchanging paradise. The lime-colored birds leapt from the nearby palm tree, flew through the warm morning air, and landed on one of the outdoor cafeteria's outer tables. They were joined by a third as it chirped upon its own landing, though its cry was drowned out by the growing conversations just before breakfast. United, the trio waddled their way past dishes and drinks across the half-filled table.

Accustomed to the crowds and staring Chaldean eyes, the birds stopped before the very large Jack-o-Lantern, one of the newest and largest decorations. Its carved face portrayed a very detailed rendition of a headless horseman atop a large wolf. At the bottom, in black sharpie, was a little assassin's signature with a title: Avenger Doggy. The birds' curiosity fell as they peered through the carvings only to find a used candle that smelled of freshly fallen autumn leaves.

But Carmilla knew what they really wanted. Silently, she took a tiny plate of seeds from the other side of the Halloween decoration and placed it behind them. With happy chirps, their attention quickly shifted to the special seeds as they buried their ruby beaks into the plate. She watched them quietly as her surroundings were slowly tuned out. Upon another chorus of chirps, she was reminded of her little conversation with Semiramis just the other day.

' _I guess watching them this close is a bit mesmerizing after all,'_  she mused. Dare she say, they were even a bit cute.

It was a thought she'd never considered before. It was an act so simple that she would have scoffed in an era long past. She had much more important things to do back then. Royalty had many obligations, expectations, and selfish satisfactions that needed to be met on a daily basis. It was routine, but they were acts firmly rooted in the past, with only insistent influence on her stately poise. Here, she was just another known figure among many, though her name and title still carried fair weight.

And yet, this was the last place she imagined herself to be. She was a noble by upbringing, but an existence scorned in history. In this age, a luxurious mansion would have been a better fit. What karma should gift was far different, and she still often pondered whether another dungeon awaited her as another unseen demise. Nevertheless, she was here, after accepting a curious suggestion from a young master and a handful of Chaldean servants.

Whether she should rightfully be here or not was something else entirely… but by fate, she was. She relaxed in a tropical paradise with seagulls cawing high above. She sat in a newly made outfit she adored. She ate among heroes, wraiths, the misunderstood, staff, soldiers, mages…

Carmilla had been here just over a month, but she still found it hard to believe what she now knows is true.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 88: Seeing is Believing** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_A full moon shined outside the keep's windows and called forth howls from the forests. The muted noise of the wild could do nothing to break the blissful silence that reigned within that tower. Cloaked in darkness, the few candles urged shadows to dance over the rough textures of the stone room. Their little flames were clustered together in heaps as melted wax dripped down their lengths to pool at their base. They flickered again as the ripple of water echoed in the room._

_With a calm sigh, a woman lounged within a smooth stone bathtub as rejuvenating steam wafted from its surface. Her hair snaked down her form and disappeared into the dark waters of the tub. A stool rested beside it with a neat pile of fresh linens left by her servants. A discarded brush rested just at the lip, and still dripped of the warm waters of life that filled the tub._

… _But the waters that concealed her form were not the pure warmth of a steam bath._

_Unlit by the candles, the crimson-colored waters stirred as the middle-aged woman shifted her form again. Her eyes were closed in content bliss as she quietly recounted her day and the tasks ahead of her. Covered to her neck, she relished in the warmth of another week's satisfying reward. It was a just offering for an aristocrat, and one she always looked forward to._

_It was a bit of a pain cleaning her hair of the blood, but if that was the price for youthful beauty, it was an acceptable trade. The smell of its rich iron had become intoxicating, though did not arouse pure ecstasy. It was a chore to prepare, and the screams of the young women subdued by her servants was a fly in her ears; At least the dungeon was in the basement. The hassle was a shame, but a noble like her deserved nothing less._

_The aristocrat had to wonder what a bath purely made of young women's blood would do for her body and soul, but it was a currently unobtainable wealth. The needed number of bodies was problematic, but she still demanded her weekly bath to preserve her grace. That much was manageable, at least. The woman's blood merely acted like a body wash additive to the steaming waters meticulously prepared for her. They were leagues better than regular baths, in her opinion._

_Yet, she couldn't help but wonder at the occasional stares from her servants. It was that glint of fear in their eyes. Sometimes there was that brief moment of repulsion that some hid. She really should consider doing something about that. They were servants. Their only job was to keep her satisfied, and little annoyances like that sullied her mood. But she could think of something later._

'They fulfill their lowly duties as expected of them.'  _Any less, and they would hear from her quickly._

_She just hoped she wouldn't have to. Not because she would have felt bad for them. She'd have no problem issuing orders to her guards to rectify any problems. No, it was merely the hassle the noble wanted to avoid. Another headache she didn't need nor wish to deal with. That was just how it was._

_After all, it wasn't her fault they were born into the poor. She was just the one born into aristocracy, and should always be treated as such: Her birthright. There was an image to uphold, and she wouldn't let it be tarnished. She'd even do the torturing herself if she had to, because honestly, it had become passable after her dungeon keeper taught her some interesting techniques. Dare she say, it was even entertaining at times._

_Lost in thought, Carmilla slowly sank further into her warm blood bath to relish in its embrace._

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Any thought of her past was a mixed memory now. Before it was pure nostalgia and noble indulgence. Carmilla still wasn't going to apologize for what she did, nor how she lived her life. A noble never admitted fault easily. That was an even greater sacred rule for her.

But after years of escorting her former master, she understood how wrong and evil it was. She was a villain, but she was also noble. At her core, she didn't feel like she had anything to atone for, but that didn't mean the guilt wasn't there. It was tiny and drowned by her noble bearing, but it's often said it's the little things that matter. Who knew a slither so tiny could grow so deafeningly loud?

Day after day, it had grown until it reached a firm idea.  _'Someone like me doesn't deserve this second chance.'_

And there it was again. That lone speck of guilt calling out from her aristocratic and haughty heart. For every brief moment of reminiscence, that damning truth popped up soon after. A few seconds of pondering was an eternity which smothered reality in momentary, slow silence. The happily eating parakeets, the calm conversation held by some of her tablemates, and the warm summer air became intangible blurs as her mind dwelled.

Her mental tug of war was only fueled by what was here. Carmilla was allowed to enjoy herself as she pleased so long as she did her part to safeguard humanity. She, who always looked down upon those beneath her, who held a palpable dislike for humans that burned in her core, was allowed to be who she wished. Everything in Chaldea was hers to enjoy so long as it was in a civil manner. It truly was a second chance at a life she never deserved because of all her wrongdoings…

…But, her nobility argued arrogantly, that philosophy could apply to many other here. Did it? Did it bother those who committed atrocities on a greater scale? If so, it didn't appear that way to many. They'd moved on or used it as their motivation, and so would Carmilla. She'd take this opportunity even as buried guilt cried out from her soul and decried someone like her deserved worse. And even though the desire to atone was nearly absent, at least she'd never pursue those heinous acts again.

Now? Now she pushed aside even her own guilt to enjoy luxuries a noble deserved.

In the brief seconds she took to reminisce again, it had drawn no one's attention. She cleaned her fingers off on the napkin that protected her lap form stray crumbs; Not that she'd ever make any. As she eyed the birds, she elegantly picked up her silverware to continue properly preparing her breakfast. The eggs needed to be cut appropriately then laid over the bread with as little mess as possible.

Nightingale sat down at the table across from her in a set of jeans and a black turtleneck sweater, which quickly drew the assassin's attention. She nodded to her growing number of companions. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had an appropriate amount of sleep."

Carmilla nodded back courteously, but still eyed her crisp clothes. "I haven't seen that sweater before."

"It was a gift from Irisviel," she responded after glancing at the birds, then at her own outfit. "It's a warm gift, but nothing fashionable compared to your outfit."

She couldn't withhold her proud, satisfied smile upon hearing that. Black leggings hidden beneath a leather pair of hot pants and boots. A white turtleneck sweater with intricately knitted lines was also tucked into her shorts, and hidden beneath a vibrant red overcoat. With her waterfall of silky white hair and porcelain skin, it was no wonder she drew attention from so many this morning. She'd want nothing less than that admiring attention.

"Naomi and Medea's magic," Carmilla replied with a small, satisfied chuckle. "I can't settle for anything less than their work anymore."

"You wear it well," Dantes replied calmly beside her. His small plate of fruit was currently untouched, and he had his face buried in an imported French newspaper. Sitting as upright and noble as her, he looked dashing as usual in a new grey, pin-striped suit; The jacket rested on the chair behind him. By stark contrast across from him, Artesia looked far less refined as she inhaled her plate of oil-soaked eggs and bacon. At least she wasn't getting any on her Vigil fatigues.

"Good thing Joan didn't hear that." Beowulf pointed out beside her. Artesia shook her head, and he chuckled. "She would've gotten jealous again."

She glanced to his scarred and muscled form, which was easily outlined in his spandex-tight white shirt with a lifeguard cross. His red swim shorts were far less constrictive. He munched on his bagel calmly, yet a bit unrefined. Carmilla always wondered if that weak mad enhancement of his subtly influenced his mannerisms, because he certainly didn't act or dress like a king half the time. He didn't irk her, but he was yet another servant she still couldn't quite comprehend.

He glanced to her, then to the empty seat on the other side of Dantes. "…Where is she anyway?"

Dantes calmly lowered his newspaper and looked further into the Cabana's shaded interior. Carmilla glanced too out of curiosity, and the alter in a black sweater and white yoga shorts appeared as the crowds shifted. Though the assassin only caught glimpses, the avenger was definitely talking to Anishka. Curiosity brimming, the noble woman lowered her fork and turned fully to face her, making Artesia finally look.

Before long, their entire table was watching in silence as Joan parted ways with the master while wearing a stoic expression. She then weaved her way back through the crowd, but stopped just before their table. Artesia had a tiny smirk, while Beowulf had an eyebrow raised. Even if the others were calm, Joan quickly scowled in anticipation and embarrassment. "What're you all staring for!? Especially you, you heartless tyrant!"

"Trying to clear things up, are you?" Artesia prodded. "You're just as terrible at hiding your feelings as your counterpart."

Beowulf chuckled as Joan quickly flushed with embarrassment. Carmilla smiled amusingly.  _'Such a lack of composure… How typical for that farmgirl.'_

"Caught red handed!" Beowulf goaded further, and earned an amused chuckle from Dantes. "So you were eyeing Anishka too, huh?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Joan fumed back. She was quickly earning the stares from nearby tables, but her targets remained before her. "That's what I was clearing up! I have no feelings for her and she should accept that! And she did, so there's no problem!"

Beowulf only snickered. "Ah, drawing the lines in the sand then. Sounds proper. Wouldn't want to make things awkward between you and Dantes."

She flushed brighter. "For the last time, we're not…! Dantes, tell him before I burn him alive!"

"Like I said. Terrible at hiding your feelings. You need to work on that. It's almost disgusting," Artesia merely jabbed as she began shoveling food into her mouth again.

"Disgusting!?" Joan's eye twitched as more attention swung their way. "Look in a mirror when you eat! I can't tell what's viler... You or your trashy food!"

Artesia slowly put her fork back down, but smirked lightly at her with false geniality. "Oh? Does someone need to be reminded of their place?"

"Ah geeez… Can you two not do this this morning?" Quickly, the two turned to an adjacent smaller table. Across from Naomi and Medea, Skyler sat with elbows propped on the table and head resting upon his chin. The supervisor giggled at his exasperated stare, and even the caster smiled lightly as the Vigil master met the heavy glares of both without flinching. He only rolled his eyes. "It's like an alarm clock. Every morning without fail, you take pop shots."

" **I wouldn't have to if she wasn't so annoying!"**  Laughter erupted from the audience as the two alters slowly stared at each other; They'd yelled that at the same time. Skyler only stared in disbelief, sighed, and reached for a fourth cup of coffee that Naomi gently floated over to him. He nodded in thanks, then shook his head.

Not a moment later, Artesia and Joan were now in a full quarrel, yet again. Carmilla found it annoying at first. It was  _still_ annoying, but now amusing too. It was just another new quirk of her very strange group that helped her fit in. She'd been grateful, even if she never truly voiced how much she appreciated their acceptance.

She felt she didn't need to. After Dantes introduced her into their fold, she merely felt like she belonged in some way. That's why, even with the newfound annoyances, she still found content company amongst them. She felt most comfortable around Dantes, since his noble and powerful bearing felt so refined, but she enjoyed the others' strange company too. Even after she made more companions, she enjoyed this mismatched group, even if she was often the quietest among them if only to emphasize her upright bearing differed from theirs.

They were merely the first to make her see that, no matter who a servant was, Chaldea would offer a chance.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

With no real obligation for the morning, Carmilla decided to enjoy some time alone. Although, enjoying time alone for her was very different from what most had believed at first. There had been a little rumor that it was her secretly containing her vampiric tendencies, but that was actually stomped out by Queen Marie; She had a different rumor… That Carmilla found a secret personal hobby, and she wasn't too far off.

It just wasn't what anyone actually expected.

' _That bookshelf will never look complete at this rate…'_  Truly, she was hard to satisfy, even for herself.

The challenge of room decoration wasn't knowing what she wanted, but rather finding and fitting everything within the small space. It was no castle keep, but she was no peasant. There were standards that needed to be met. To her surprise, Delaqua's Furniture Department managed to achieve it.

Plush royal white rugs were placed intricately over black faux-marble flooring. A high class set of ebony vanity, bookshelves, coffee table, tall chair, and queen-sized bed were placed accordingly; Her room still felt open. Two tall Sunscape windows were hung on the far white faux-marble wall and flanked by black stately curtains. Along with the small silver chandelier and matching sconces, her room always felt far brighter than most would have expected.

Vampiric compulsions or not, Carmilla wasn't some troll who lived in a dark cave. She was, and always would be, a refined and elegant aristocrat. That's why, though her room was 'complete', she was always on the lookout for the little treasures. Extravagant paintings, rare books, delicate sculptures, and more would occasionally catch her eye on deployment. Her insistence on bringing them back was, surprisingly, almost never contested so long as the means of obtaining them were genuine.

The chandelier was actually the lone exception, but Anne and Mary proved to be very resourceful and cunning. Just like her past estate servants.

Quietly, she stood before the bookshelf for probably the dozenth time that week. It was frustrating, really, but in a past life or not, she  _always_  made the calls on furnishings. Her family amassed a lot of wealth and luxuries, but their sense of feng shui was atrocious. She had to do a lot of redecorating.

However, just like then, she was never truly satisfied with her balancing act. It was always challenged by occasional gifts too. A new present was another puzzle piece to fit accordingly without making anything look out of place, or sparse. Truth be told, despite the frustrations, it was quite enjoyable.

Perhaps Hijikata actually had a point, and the thought of being an interior designer might make for a decent career.

Most Chaldeans could use a lesson in room dynamics. Along with cleanliness and clothing, it was a statement and extension of one's own person. For a noble, that meant it had to be flawless. Any mistake was a stain on their family name and class. That's why even the act of placing a few little gifts alongside her chosen decorations was such a recurring heist that consistently robbed her of time.

In particular, it was this most recent gift that irked her like no other. Just when she'd finally arranged the shelf last week with a tiny glass menagerie, that damn Shinsengumi Vice-Commander had offhandedly given her a present. He didn't even wrap it, delivered it elegantly, or even prepared a tiny speech to pique her interest. Hijikata, quite literally, just handed it to her during a singularity with a small smile, a nod, and a tiny comment.  _"I think it suits you."_

She still groaned at that tiny memory.  _'That man has no tact…'_

Among glass unicorns, dogs, and other animals, there was an opened box of midnight velvet. Sitting within its protective housing was a porcelain white figure. The ballerina was about the size of her other pieces, but it wasn't glass. The box made it better suited as a centerpiece on her vanity or one of her nightstands. She could probably place it as a bookend, but then she'd need a matching one to balance it. It was truly a constant headache…

…Partly because she couldn't bring herself to separate the figure and protective box. She still remembered opening the elegant black case, then pausing upon seeing the equally beautiful figurine within. His words echoed in her mind constantly whenever she gazed at it, and further cemented her problem: The box and figurine had much more meaning together.

Hijikata may have lacked tact, but with every little act, he always made her wonder what else rested behind that rough exterior of stalwart fidelity.

With yet another sigh, she wrestled with the decorative thoughts in her mind. Even as her ornate cuckoo clock chimed to ring in the eleventh hour, her mind remained lost in struggle. Frustration welled, but she paid it little mind. It was a better and far cry from the guilt-plagued thoughts of before.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Although lunch was always served at the resort these days, a much lighter offering was still presented by the famed kitchen staff. The small array of biscuits, muffins, and tea were laid out at Salon de Marie's bar for any to enjoy. Robots handled most of the catering and preparation to give Marie's group time for themselves. Their little bowties and top hats made for an amusing sight for those few who ate in luxury.

With refined grace, she sauntered over to the corner booth the Romans usually sat for dinner. Though most of the Dining Area was empty, the three women filled the air with pleasant yet high-class chatter. Carmilla's little smile was already on her face well before she finished her approach. She nodded to a robot that quickly scooted away with an empty silver tray, then calmly took her seat at the end. "Shame on me. I'm the latest."

"But still on time!" Nero chimed happily at the center of the circular booth. Her satin red dress was accented at the waist with red frills that looked like roses. Complimenting crimson lace, puffy sleeves with pink stripes, and scarlet gloves made her stand out among the rest; That was something the other present servants ensured for themselves.

Quickly, Carmilla went about her first act, and gauged her closest group of friends openly.

Carmilla's gaze turned to Semiramis between them, who had the simplest of outfits between all of them. Her black, high-slit strapless was accented at the edges with silver that gleamed like her pearl necklace. Hands clad in matching opera gloves were folded perfectly in her lap, right at the edge of a satin silver waistband. Her luxurious, black fur coat was hung neatly on the seat beside her. They shared a simple smile and nod as she eyed her quickly in turn.

At Nero's other side, Cleopatra sipped from her tea perfectly. Her traditional Egyptian dress of purest white snaked along her form to cover her front, but left her arms and back exposed. The shimmering golds bands with hieroglyphics held the cloth in place just under her bosom and around her hips; They were matched by a traditional elegant necklace fit for pharaohs. Carmilla had seen this dress being modelled, and knew the double high-slits of the white skirt beneath the table were quite daring, but a look the legendary beauty could easily pull off.

It had taken only seconds, but Carmilla quickly nodded to them. "Ladies. You're all looking elegant today. Especially you, Cleo. Making Caesar extra protective?"

"I do love it when he gets a bit possessive. Reminds me of past years," she jested back calmly as she set her tea down. "I see you didn't go for a dress today. I  _love_  your new coat."

"I found it online, but it needed the Stitch Witch's touch," she responded calmly as another robot floated over to give her a small plate, napkin, and silverware. It reached over to the assortment of dishes at the table's center, then began pouring tea with its multiple arms. "It was a bit too loose around the waist. And the sleeves weren't quite what the pictures led me to believe."

"You're more daring than us to order online," Semiramis commented. "It turned out well. How did you find that brand?"

"Price and reputation," she smiled back calmly. "None of us should be bothered to even look at the common thread."

"We deserve the best. Cost is no issue for us." Cleopatra smirked lightly, making Nero giggle.

"Umu~! Especially for you! You have the wealth of Egypt  _and_  Rome at your fingertips!" the Empress of Roses declared, making Cleopatra shake her head playfully. "Always so humble about it! Caesar would drown the world in gold for you! Or maybe it's because you like having him on a  _different_  leash?"

Cleopatra inhaled, placed a hand over her heart, and feigned a look of a scandalized maiden. "Nero, how uncouth of you to say such things about a Pharaoh and an Emperor. Amongst friends and in public, no less! If any of us does anything with leashes, it's Semiramis."

"…How rude… Are you scrutinizing how I may be outside the public's eye…?" Carmilla glanced to her side, just as the Assyrian Queen raised an eyebrow curiously and brought a finger to her lips. Her tone seemed offended, but the paler assassin knew better by now. As expected, Semiramis then smirked playfully and hummed. "…A priest bound by a leash… Hmm… I think I need to try that."

After a small pause, the three giggled at the scandalous banter. Carmilla then quickly enjoyed her first sip of tea for their get together. Without a doubt, this was one of the occasional highlights in Chaldea. They hadn't met every day before, but now it was a consistent staple in her routine. Meeting with any of the others multiple times a day was becoming common too, and it always brought out the best in her.

To think, she may have never even associated herself with the other three royals had she not started looking at fancier clothes. As part of her growing need to pronounce her high standing prestige among other Chaldean nobility, her clothes  **had** to be eye-catching, unique, and beautiful. As soon as her wardrobe grew, Cleopatra had quickly noticed and approached her. Nero followed soon after.

Carmilla hadn't cared for socializing beyond the group Dantes introduced her to, so she was only vaguely aware of the friendly rivalry between the two best friends. Apparently, it had grown a third member who also held herself highly. It had been a whim to accept a meeting, if only to showcase her own poise to two who supposedly challenged her… but it was a whim Carmilla was happy she took.

Now she was the fourth member of Chaldea's newest clique: The Royal Fashionistas, the Stich Witches' most demanding customers.

They were companions she came to cherish. Though they secretly judged each other's clothes and actions, it was this adversity that raised them higher; They helped each other grow. Their friendship was as genuine as their mutual interest in fashion, aristocratic poise, and ruling viewpoints. Together, they exuded the air of wealth and high-class feminine elegance like no other, even if some of their playful jests walked the tightrope above scandalous reason.

Yet, their conversations were often so very relaxed, yet often predictable, and even daringly scandalous at times. Cleopatra quickly placed her tea down, looked around quickly, then leaned in with a hushed voice. "Did you ladies see what Medb was wearing today?"

"Those jean  _shorts_  were small…" Semiramis commented with a small frown. "Must she always find new ways to advertise herself? She's supposed to be a queen."

"I can't fault her for doing whatever she wants. There's a beauty in that," Nero admitted, and the other three quietly nodded in reluctant agreement. "But it's not classy."

"It's made her popular among the Vigil, but soldiers are soldiers, no matter the era…" Carmilla offered, but wished to speak no more of a queen that flaunted herself as a floosy. "But enough of that. Cleo, did you read through that issue of Vogue you received yesterday? Does it have your recommendation?"

"Oh, certainly. Another fine addition we ladies should have in our monthly digest," she agreed quickly with a smile. "I've been meaning to show Naomi and Medea. There's some nice ideas in there that could use their own twist. Some information about their competitors too. They have beautiful designs, but I'd feel bad ordering one of their dresses after everything those two have done for us… Especially you, Nero."

Semiramis chuckled as Nero pouted. "I wasn't that bad before! It was just teething problems! Naomi's staff were still growing and learning!"

"She wasn't used to dealing with a prima donna, I suppose," Carmilla jested, making Nero huff again. She then looked at her own finely detailed sweater. "It's obvious why she was a tailor for a Clock Tower Lord. I can hardly wait to see what they'll have us modelling for the upcoming ballroom line."

"I'm most interested in their jewelry," Semiramis mused as she graced a finger over her necklace. "I'd love some fancier jewelry."

Nero tilted her head ever so slightly. "Didn't Amakusa surprise you with one a few days ago?"

"Mmm, with beautiful sapphires. It was sweet of him. It's just unfortunate it doesn't go well with most of my wardrobe."

"Men may have the hearts, but not always the eye. I'm fortunate Caesar has both," the pharaoh commented, but then smirked lightly at her. "I guess there's only one remedy, no?"

"An excuse for a new dress!" Nero chimed in, and the girls fell into light giggling again.

"You don't have something blue yet. Scarlet accents would fit you better, but I think you can pull blue ones off," Carmilla pointed out. "Or maybe something in full azure?"

"So long as it's not the pale blue Queen Elizabeth wore last week, I'm willing to try," the Assyrian queen admitted before sipping her tea.

Nero bounced in her seat. "Ohhh~! I love her wardrobe! If I ever became that old, I'd want cute and classy outfits like that too!"

"Well, we have eternal youth and beauty now," Carmilla countered with a proud smile. "We won't have to worry about terrible things like wrinkles and gray hair."

They nodded in solidarity. Though fashion was often the central pillar of their conversations, they did talk about much; The need to show themselves off was just common ground. Yet, even if it did take up their entire meetings sometimes, it never felt like wasted time. Appearances stated much, after all. Carmilla was just glad she had close companions who agreed wholeheartedly.

One's look, behavior, living space, and clothes… There were much that helped define how a person was seen, and who one associated themselves with was another. That's why cherry-picking a group of like-minded individuals would have been a growing need for her in order to emphasize who she defined herself as; Fortunately, these beautiful women turned out to be the perfect fit that found her instead. Carmilla couldn't have asked for more ideal company.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Not in a sunbathing mood, Carmilla opted to relax in the Ballroom side after their meeting ended. Sipping wine elegantly with a good book was often a fair way to pass the time. Mozart and Phantom's duets always helped make it that much more tranquil. Though she personally would have designed the salon in different colors, it was this regal atmosphere that made it her absolute favorite of Chaldea's common areas.

The library would have been a closer second if it didn't have Hans and Shakespeare.

As she sat at the bar, she'd lost track of time, and only now realized the two stopped playing a while ago. After her first uncertain week here, it became far easier for her to do so. She'd even stopped glancing warily to any approaching presence; It was habit from years of hiding and relocating with her former master. She still glanced, of course, but no longer in worry.

Instead, it was only mild curiosity as she felt one familiar one stride gracefully toward her. She looked up from her book and eyed Vlad, cloaked in a black robe with silver accents. The pale man strolled to the bar beside her, but nodded and smiled gently her way. She returned it simply as Sanson moved over while cleaning a glass. "The usual, Vlad?"

"I heard you received some Domaine Leroy. Mind if I have a taste?"

"A sip might turn expensive after the second glass. I pray you don't fall into debt with Marie," the bartender joked as he moved over to the expensive side of the wine rack. He eyed her in her peripherals, and she glanced over. "Would you like a refill while I have the Chambertin in hand?"

"I won't say no," she suggested, and he nodded quickly. Before Vlad could ask, she glanced to her blood red drink, then back to the lancer. "It's splendid. Rich on the tongue, before and after."

"For its supposed price, I'd hope so," he chuckled back, and she joined him in turn. "Having a good day, I hope?"

"Nothing special. Just the usual… Basking in luxury on this strange vacation," she stated as Sanson began pouring Vlad his glass. As soon as he was done, he started refilling hers. "Taking a break from your little projects? Or from the child?"

Vlad glanced back towards the cluster of ottomans, making her look too. Though Naomi and Medea had left to work, she could still spot Boudica's vibrant hair peering over a small shrubbery divider. She couldn't see them, but she could hear Raikou's motherly voice, Marie's coos, Mata Hari's cheers, and Elsa's coddling between giggle fits. Giovanni's happy cheers echoed above them all.

The lancer smiled. "Gio's never a bother. Probably the most well-tempered baby I've ever seen."

"I'll admit, he's alright." It was a huge compliment coming from her. She mostly hated dealing with children, especially babies who constantly cried and screamed. Those brats were the worst. Perhaps that's why she was only dismissive; She's only her him cry once, so he was  _acceptable_ , at least.

After Sanson offered them their drinks, he nodded to them, and quickly went back to cleaning some glasses. The two picked up their wines, stared at each other, and silently toasted. They sipped on their ruby drinks, and she felt the vibrant flavor wash across her tongue. It tickled all the right spots, and even triggered a compulsive craving for a livelier red liquid. However, she'd grown used to batting that down over the years.

As much as these vampiric influences were part of her being, it was an unsightly embodiment Carmilla refused to let define her completely: It was inelegant.

It was something Vlad never had to deal with any longer. She honestly found him strange and ludicrous at first. He was the origin of the feared Dracula, yet he denied that existence so adamantly. She couldn't understand it, and derided him for casting away what made him infamous. Yet, she now recognized that was not the whole truth; He was still  _very_  famous as the impaler who halted the Ottoman avalanche.

Even so, it baffled her he could deny that embodiment so much that he'd gladly cast it aside when the conditions were right. But it was still locked within as a noble phantasm. She knew it, and so did he, yet she didn't prod or berate him for it any longer. She offered a diplomatic apology for her churlish behavior, but never admitted she admired that purposeful sense of self. Even if others may see him differently, he does his best to show who he is and wants to be seen as.

Frankly, that sense of refined identity only reinforced her own belief of defining who she was, even if she'd never admit it.

He was no doubt an aristocrat at heart. It was true to such an extent that Vlad remained kind to his older, more abrasive niece. It rubbed her right and wrong at the same time that he still saw her like that. It was secretly heartwarming, even if she never did call him uncle in turn. But even so.  _'Maybe if he'd been there to guide me…'_

Vlad stared at his glass and smiled. "A fine wine indeed. I hope Marie will keep these in stock."

"Knowing her tastes and spending habits? Do I need to answer that?" Sanson smirked from further down the bar, making the other two chuckle.

"I often wonder what the Vigil go through to deliver everything we order," Vlad commented as he still stared at his glass. He then glanced towards the grand piano. "Perhaps its time I asked one of them about it. Quench that itch of curiosity."

As he sipped on his wine, Carmilla looked to the piano too. She blinked as if seeing a mirage, but sure enough, she saw the signature fatigues. Omar stood by the piano while the two female soldiers talked with Kiyohime nearby. Though she cared little for the affairs of others, she picked up a few key words. Something about his condition, surgery, and problems. It was enough for Kiyohime to glance sympathetically towards the blind engineer.

Obviously he didn't notice: He's blind. All Carmilla saw him do was clumsily feel his way towards the nearby piano for comforting support, then slowly run his hand along its features. His fingers glided across its framed and towards the keys, where he gently pressed a key. Then another. It was random prodding at first, but then he was quietly and slowly stitching notes together into a simple song… alongside a handful of wrong notes.

It was a mess, and not too pleasing to the ear, but it made the three women stare pitifully to him. Carmilla didn't. Sure, a newly disabled person had it rough, but she just merely didn't care either way. How many people genuinely cared about someone they never knew? Sympathy was a virtue that was mostly absent with her. If his fumbling and patched together notes did anything, it was to remind her of-

"Uncle Vlad! Are you… Oh. It's  _you.._." Great. Just when her day was going smooth too.

She growled even before she looked. "Oh. The pest is here."

Slowly, Carmilla turned a dismissive glare towards the one person she truly hated in this place: herself. Or at least, the ridiculous, naïve, stupid, and optimistic self that did everything in her power to become something absurd. It was hard enough on first arrival to understand how some dared to try and redefine themselves in Chaldea, but when it came to her, she  **couldn't**  accept this outright defiance.

Carmilla huffed at Elizabeth, then eyed her ridiculous ensemble. Her pink and white idol outfit with more frills than the salon's drapery stung her eyes. The matching striped top hat with plush animals on its brim dragged nails down her mind's chalkboard. Her voice was worse, no matter how refined it seemed to be with the little microphone she always carried with her.

But most aggravating of all was that damned shine in her eyes that matched her own glare: The look of refusal and denial.

Vlad sighed. "Please, you two. For once, can you just-"

" **NO!"**  They yelled in unison. It was the only thing they ever agreed on. Vlad would always ask, and they would always deny.

"Just ask him what you want and be on your way before I vomit my wine!" Carmilla spat out. That was as close to a compromise for Vlad as she would get.

"I hope you do! It'd look better on you then that ridiculous outfit!"

"You're chiding me on my attire while wearing that  **disaster!?** " Carmilla spat back as a fire ignited between their glares. "Grow some fashion sense!"

"When you grow some maturity, stupid!" Elizabeth countered as she placed her arms akimbo.

"Liz. What did you need to ask me?" Vlad asked calmly in a new attempt to diffuse the bomb.

Thankfully, though both glared at him, Elizabeth reeled herself in a bit. "Robin is almost done with my idol website. We're going to record my little jingle when someone arrives for the first time! Would you like to have the first listen?"

"Please do so she doesn't sing here," Carmilla slapped. "God knows Chaldea plays enough of her on the speakers for me to handle."

"You're just jealous I can sing and you can't!" By now they attracted the attention of the entire Salon. Little Giovanni was even starting to whine about the noise, but Carmilla didn't hear it. She couldn't hear the others trying to calm him down over the terrible insect that talked before her. She didn't even care how her argument might possibly make her look; Everything came second to denying what this little wannabe idol train wreck did to  _her_ image; She made Carmilla look awful!

"With the help of your auto-tune microphone! Without it you're just a screeching mess!" Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as her hands shook. Sanson, deadpanned in a stoic stare, very slowly raised his radio in preparation to call for Peacekeeper backup.

"Says the dumb slut who tries to act fashionable then fights in some fetishy mess of leather straps and dresses!"

Their conflict was instinctual. Though some got along civilly, at worst, with their counterparts, Carmilla didn't see the same happening for them. They denied each other's existences. They were too different. Some dared to say they were both in denial and acting the same, but she was superior and she knew it. Even if she was jealous and motivated by how much she dared to try and be who she wanted to, she  **loathed**  the cutesy idol path she walked!

At her core, she wanted nothing to do with her, yet she couldn't just kill her outright. That'd likely lead to her own execution, and though it wasn't a terrible consequence before, this little life she had became quite the unfortunate anchor to hold her back. Now all they could do was quarrel, hope to win verbal debates, or even the occasional catfight, but that would have to suffice. If she had any major, selfish reason to stay, it was to exist spitefully for the sole purpose of reminding this brat who she was really going to become.

' _I'm not some stupid idol that tries too hard to present themselves in a perfect light!'_

Even after a month in Chaldea, Carmilla still never saw the hypocrisy of her own thoughts.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Arthur and I will be there tonight, Para! My sisters are spending time with Altera!" "Pharaoh! Valkyrie! Bazzett's agreed to a drinking contest with Cu! You gotta see!"

The weekend's first dinner had come quickly, but she usually shied away from the louder crowds on the boardwalk. She could certainly put up with the noise, but she'd simply rather not if she had the choice. That's what made the quieter club more appealing since less ate within. There was only the calm chatter of calm conversation among the few filled tables and the tropical music playing over the speakers.

 **~~Ocean man~~  
~~Take me by the hand, lead me to the land~~  
** **~~That you understand~~**

"You're very stunning today." She eyed Hijikata, who sat at the other side of their little booth in a crisp white collared shirt that remained unbuttoned at the top. His black formal vest was well fitted for his muscular frame, and his hair was surprisingly slick and well kept. As her eyes graced his form, she had to admit: The berserker cleaned up  **much**  better than she ever anticipated.

' _You're not so bad yourself…'_  She refrained from voicing that. Give this man an inch, and he may take an entire castle.

"Your way with words astounds me," Carmilla commented sarcastically as she raised her glass of wine. "And you didn't comment about it before?"

"I had a more urgent concern. We can't have you flying off the handle and throwing Liz in an iron maiden."

"That's one thing I wouldn't do." She actually meant it. As much as she hated that younger counterpart, she'd never forcefully imprison her in anything. It was probably along the same line as Joan actually burning Janna with flames like she often threatened; There were some lines one just shouldn't cross. "She's not worth the trouble."

"Even though it has me rushing to your side at a moment's notice?" He smirked lightly, and his tone carried a playful edge. She merely eyed him again as a robot poured him more wine. He picked up the glass with surprising elegance, and took an equally regal sip. "I'm kidding. But seriously, you should try to tone it down a bit. You're giving Okita quite the headache."

"Do something about that other me and you have a deal."

"I figure you'd say something like that. Just had to ask," he chuckled, then shook his head. "So did you find a place for that figure?"

"I'm working on it. You really threw a wrench at me this time," she sighed lightly. "I hope you're not expecting a return gift."

"I'd have expected one for the other gifts then," he corrected, and she slowly nodded in understanding. "This date is enough for me."

"Just don't get ahead of yourself. This date doesn't mean anything yet," she reminded firmly, but he only smirked lightly.

"Yet.  _Your_  word, not mine." She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Between his often blunt words, not-so-subtle advances, and forward mannerisms, he was quite something… No, that wasn't right. She knew exactly how to describe this berserker ever since he accompanied her on her introduction tour.

Hijikata was an idiot. A simplistic lout. An uncouth peasant before aristocratic beauty. A thick-headed fighter who didn't know when to quit. A curr who ignored their place and dared to flirt with someone well above their league.

…Nonetheless, he did, and he didn't care, and he did it because he wanted to. He pursued what his heart and mind agreed upon with fervor, and was opposed to hiding it. Truth be told, as annoying and insufferable as she found it before, it was what she came to like most about him. There was something to be said about his determination, straightforward attitude, and profound loyalty. If she even dared to admit it, she even found his unyielding pursuit of her… endearing.

' _Someone who actually likes me for being me.'_ Perhaps 'yet' would prove to have been a suitable word in the future, but she wouldn't hold her breath or admit it. She had appearances to keep, and as much as they got along from time to time, she wasn't just going to drop her guard instantly like a cheap date. She was, and forever will be, a noble… a noble that could use a loyal, handsome bodyguard.

She clicked her tongue. "Don't twist my words. It's not like I've been thinking of you in that way. So believe what you wish, but watch your step, Hijikata."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed resolutely but calmly with a smooth smile that lured her eyes like honey. "But I hope it's fair to ask if you did your nails yourself."

Though she could think of smoother ways to continue a conversation, she gave him credit for preventing awkward silence and taking her threat so easily. She glanced to her nails, which were far shorter than they were in battle. It was a pain to manicure them after every deployment, but it was a small sense of silent meditation. Today, they were crimson to match her coat with the subtle sprinkles of white like stars to compliment her sweater. She nodded, "I kept them plain. Nothing extravagant."

"Compliments your clothes without competing for attention." Swiftly and honestly surprised, she stared at him and blinked. "Hm? Is that not what you were going for? You're one of Chaldea's Royal Fashionistas. Or are you surprised I know a tiny bit about aesthetics? We Shinsengumi often helped guard the shogunate representatives and their families, so I know a few things."

…Now she was intrigued. They had few things to relate on aside from torture techniques; That had been a major surprise. They could actually talk for hours about precise techniques and methods… but that wasn't dinner table worthy chatter. There was a time and place for everything. "How interesting. Was it one family in particular, or over the course?"

"There was one representative I helped Okita guard. He only took the finest in our early days. His wife was quite fussy about appearances and taught Okita a few things," he reminisced with a small smile. "I had to double my watch since she was distracted. I never did scold her about it."

"The strict Hijikata? Not scolding an underling for slacking on their job? I find it a bit hard to believe," she mused, but fell far more invested in this little date than she first was. Any chance to know more about the depths of this harsh man was welcome. Maybe he wasn't that strictly straight-edged after all.

"I can be lenient. Okita was still doing her job, and she brought the Shinsengumi closer to that representative by getting along well with his wife," he stated firmly, then smirked in fond memory. "It's good seeing her smile too. She's often too self-critical and working hard to prove she's worthy, but she always was. Kondo, myself… We all saw it."

"Sounds like you hold those days dearly." She felt her eyes shine with intrigue, and her mouth bend into a subtle smile. "I'd like to hear more about them, if you don't mind."

"Only if you tell me your glory days in turn," he bargained with a calm smile. She couldn't wave it aside before he caught it off guard. "I'm sure there's more to you than meets the eye too. I'd like to hear of them. The noble countess' happiest moments."

She smiled coyly. "I'm afraid they're probably not as exciting as your adventurous tales."

"Maybe, but I'm sure they're fascinating. If  _I_  tell  _my_  tale, I'd like to hear  _your_  story from  _you_ , not anyone else." She couldn't help but smile genuinely at that deal.

Before she could take it though, a commotion started to snag attention. Patrons from other booths and tables peered out towards the dance floor, making her glance past Hijikata out of curiosity. One had to be wary of what crazy shenanigans could cause collateral damage; Thankfully, that wasn't the case this time. The commotion quickly lost her interest though.

"It was just a dozen drinks! Pull yourself together!" Just Nobunaga and Okita bickering again. "I thought you said you could hold your alcohol!?"

The blushing saber hiccupped, but her voice wasn't too slurred. "But I had sooooooo much paperwork this weeeeek~! You said I should relaaax!"

"I said relax, not agree to a suicidal buddy-drinking contest with Cu and Fergus! Pick your battles, Okita!" Nobunaga growled with exasperation, then hiccupped. She was surprisingly coherent when drunk too. "Now I'm going to miss appetizers dragging you to bed!"

"I'm sooooowwwwyyyyyyyy~…!"

With one arm slung over Nobunaga's shoulders, a very inebriated Okita was being helped towards the exit. Her sky blue skirt danced around with her stumbling legs, and her loose white sweater was pinned to her waist by the archer's firm grip. Nobunaga didn't look much better herself with a flush on her cheeks that nearly matched her crimson and white varsity jacket. A few Chibi Nobus clung to her jeans like bracers, but she was clearly far better at being drunk than the saber.

Hijikata glanced back at the pair and their cluster of Chibi Nobus, sighed, and chuckled lightly. "I guess she finally tried the Celts alcohol. Good on her."

"You're not upset she's making a fool of herself?"

"It's just herself. I would've cared if she was wearing our Haori… then she's supposed to represent the Shinsengumi," he explained calmly, then brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Though she is the Peacekeeper Captain… Probably not the best image for the force."

Carmilla smiled slyly. "Chaldeans meeting expectations? Please. I don't think anyone is going to care what Okita does in her free time. You have servants like me wandering around without a care… Do you really believe this can turn into anything more than a few teases? Being drunk is far from a scandal."

He smirked lightly and nodded in agreement, just as Okita and Nobunaga stumbled their way closer to their table. Carmilla glanced again, just as Okita tried to shake herself loose. "Nobuuuu! Let me go already, I can walk fiiiine!"

"No you can't! You'll fall over if I-  **Okita!"** Carmilla watched as a chuckling Okita floundered forward, but Nobunaga spun her so she'd land at a table across from them instead. They were hardly balanced, nor coordinated. Nobunaga wound up falling onto the booth seating first as a giggling Okita fell on top. After a small explosion of Chibi Nobus were sent flying in the crash, Nobunaga flailed her own arms. "You damn hitman! It'll take an hour to get to your room at this rate!"

"You don't need to come, Nobuuu," Okita slurred as she pushed herself up and eyed their position. She grinned. "Hey look, I'm dominating you!"

That snapped Nobunaga's expression instantly. In a flash, Okita yelped as the archer turned the tide of the war, and managed to flip their positions around. Now she had Okita pinned to the ground as she smirked deviously. "I'm the warlord here, Okita. The Demon Lord of the Sixth Heaven!  **I'm**  the one who dominates! You do well never to  _~hic~_...forget that!"

To Carmilla, it would've sounded just a tiny bit more impressive if the archer hadn't hiccupped in the middle of it. The Chibi Nobus were quickly trying to help the two to their feet, all while the two drunks began squabbling and flailing again. Carmilla and Hijikata were about to turn back to their own little discussions and ignore the distractions… had their flailing and bickering not fallen unusually silent. Carmilla turned back and felt her eyes widen.

Suddenly the two drunks were now tongue wrestling. Okita's struggled to free her hands while Nobu's acted like wrist clamps. Their eyes were bolted tight and lips locked, but every little break for air was a drunkenly slurred insult or another bickering line. They still kissed, all while the Chibi Nobus fell stiff in shock.

It was rude to stare. Courtesies and customs were drilled into her refined being, but she couldn't help it. She doubted anyone else could either, but she noticed there was only silence beyond the club's tropical music tracks. Everyone just stared without any cheering, hoots, or hollers. Someone offered a golf clap further away, but that was it. Finally, another yelled out the collective thought everyone but her and the few present Vigil soldiers held. "Fucking hell. What took them so long?"

She finally turned to Hijikata, who stared blankly at the two, and cleared her throat. "…Aren't you going to say or do anything? I suppose they're fine now but… this might turn into public indecency."

"Hm…?" He seemed to contemplate her thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Ah… Yea. That wouldn't be good."

Without hesitation, he reached into a satchel beside him and pulled out his large concealment cape. It glistened black with its silky thread as he held it, then casually threw it towards the pair. It covered them perfectly, but made the Chibi Nobus scramble around in panic and confusion as they were captured by the net too. Carmilla blinked in surprise as laughter echoed around them. He merely met her baffled stare with a small smirk of his own.

"Out of sight, out of mind." He then glanced back at their legs and noticed Okita was struggling to flip the two over, but the warlord was proving superior. He scoffed. "Hoy! I know you have more energy in you than that, Okita! You're a Shinsengumi Captain! Counter attack! You're embarrassing yourself!"

She managed to ignored the now muffled pair as she gazed at the strange berserker before him. Just when she thought he was so straightforward and easy to understand, he threw her for a loop. She couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness in the past moment, and he smirked back. "You've got a nice laugh there. Goes well with your smile."

Now she really couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The day after, an embarrassed Nobunaga and Okita were still adamantly denying anything happened. No one was buying it. Mata Hari's video of the moment didn't help either. Even now, Carmilla still chuckled about it as she reached her destination.

She never could quite figure out why the Summoning Chamber was always dim when in use. Some said it was for theatrical feel. Others said it was because the flash of prana was bright enough as it is. Whatever the case may be, Carmilla found it comfortable… Mostly because it made her skin look a little less ghostly than the hallways always seemed to.

It felt like a lazy day, but her wardrobe only mirrored the attitude slightly. It merely meant less layers and jewelry. Her white pencil skirt with matching leggings, high heels, and a black frilly blouse were easy enough to don. She gave her hair a few more curls and repainted her nails to black. All in all, it was far easier than most of her other outfits demanded, but still adequate enough to appear refined and sophisticated.

Here, she showed off her elegance only to the three uniformed masters, Da Vinci, Tesla, Babbage, and Holmes. Fou quietly sat by the masters' feet too.

Even though the detective was very sharp, she still felt more refined than the four battle-clad servants, and took a hint of pride that Tesla eyed her briefly. She approached the masters, but it was Anishka who strolled up to her with a calm smile. The assassin secretly enjoyed how the Indian woman tried to hide her own glance of admiration at her form, but made no mention. "You said you had a craft coin for me?"

"Mhm. Thank you for coming. There's been a few adjustments to the system. It's already producing new items," she greeted as she held both hands out to present the golden coin.

She quirked an eyebrow at its simple but unusual design, all to emphasize the one individual. "…Is that Parvati?"

"We theorize it's her host," Babbage chimed in. "As for why she's in a swimsuit and underwater… or why that let it manifest… My computations can't arrive at a proper conclusion. What they have acknowledged is that it's more compatible for agile servants."

"And you only have two coins, sooo…" Gabrielle explained as she swung gently on her feet with a smile.

"I see…" she noted, but then sighed. "I won't say no to a gift, but now I have to figure out how to balance my shelf again. How troublesome…"

"You're welcome?" Gabrielle smiled sheepishly, and Da Vinci chuckled. "That's all! We didn't want to take up more of your time!"

"You can stick around for the last summoning if you want," Gudao offered, and before she could answer, Da Vinci calmly threw the lever with a mischievous smile. Gudao chuckled as Gabrielle's face faltered, "…Ah. Guess you don't get a second pull."

"I'm the Genius Director, so I should get a pull every now and then too~!" Da Vinci hummed. While Gabrielle complained about losing a pull, Carmilla stared towards the dance of prana. It started, so she may as well watch. She'd never actually seen it before. When the orbs turned took on the famous rainbow hue, she became more invested; Gabrielle complained more, and Da Vinci laughed in triumph. They were drowned out by the growing whirlwind that ended in a blinding explosion.

That's when she felt the restless aura, as the other no doubt had. She'd grown so accustomed to feeling it while being around Dantes, Joan, and sometimes that occasionally the annoying Angra; She'd say they were comfortable once you got used to it… but this…  _This_  was something else entirely.

This was a suffocating loathing from a fiery whirlwind of wrath.

As the blinding light began to fade, Da Vinci and Tesla swiftly jumped between the masters and the new arrival. A large silhouette formed, just as another leapt from its back to stand before them. Tesla's gauntlet crackled with lightning as Babbage's form hissed with steam. Holmes quietly strolled over to assist as his magnifying glasses whirred into position. Da Vinci's hand rested atop a small switch on her belt, one Carmilla knew would send Chaldea into full alert.

For fair reason too. The large form of the blue-furred beast was tense and volatile. It was like staring at a pile of dynamite after the fuse disappeared into its depths. Its hair was like flames that waved in the air as it breathed heavily with snarls. Golden eyes of unyielding anger glared past them, but remained planted on one in particular. Gabrielle couldn't help but stagger backwards in shock as the familiar beast glared her way.

She made the mistake of whimpering, even as Carmilla stepped up to her in a proper show of support. She didn't like the masters that much, to be honest. They were fair and generous, but she didn't find any reason to fully enjoy their company; She preferred the rich and noble, after all. That didn't mean she wasn't going to ignore a given plight either, because she definitely didn't dislike how accepting or understanding they could be.

Yet, she fell just as confused as everyone else when a Germanic disembodied voice raced telepathically through her mind.  _"Lobo! Calm yourself! Let me explain!"_

The massive beast turned its glare towards its rider, who stood between them and the defensive Chaldeans. Without a doubt, the cry came from the headless horseman, who stood surprisingly regal and refined in the blackened leather garments of his mercenary uniform. His gloved hands were raised to the side like a weak barrier between himself and the mount, and though he also reeked of haunted malice, his demeanor clearly held far more promise.

 _"I don't take orders from you, Hessian! Not after you dragged me with you to this place! Not you! Not these filthy humans! **And not that vile master!"**_  the beast roared and growled within their mind as its eyes landed back on Gabrielle.  _ **"You…! You dare find a means to summon me after what you did!?"**_

"I-I…! We didn't have a choice!" Gabrielle stuttered. "What we did was awful, but we wanted to end you as painless-!"

 _" **YOU CALLED THAT PAINLESS!?"**_  it roared again, both with a howl and over the mental link. The room shook with the weight of its loathing presence, and Gabrielle whimpered quick apologies. Carmilla glanced at the other servants as Lobo stomped into a fighting crouch. Her royal scepter quickly appeared in her hands as Tesla's lightning levitating him off the ground. She'd never heard of a battle erupting from a summoning before, but it was clear she would participate in Chaldea's first.  _ **"I will rip you apart for what you've done!"**_

" _ **}You will do no such thing. Stand down, Noble Beast of Gaia.{"**_  Fou's loud little barks had confused Carmilla, but she fell more baffled when Lobo recoiled in surprise. It stared to the master's feet at Chaldea's furry little mascot. Fou stared back calmly while the others focused at the beast in wary guard. It barked again,  _ **"}Do not make a Beast of Calamity repeat itself. You are a**_ **king** _ **. Act like it.{"**_

Fou chirped in surprise when Lobo howled in anger, then growled towards it. The confusion that surrounded the others was remarkable, but Holmes rubbed his chin curiously with a tiny smirk aimed at Fou. Still, the little white critter recomposed itself as it glared down Lobo. The larger beast stared to all of them, then to Fou once more before it growled in their minds with a calmer tone.  _"…By Gaia, who are you… to get them on your side?"_

Carmilla once more turned to the weak and feeble Fou with confusion. It was clearly the alpha among the other little critters, but it somehow had an effect on this rampaging wolf too? She felt left out like the others and it irritated her. She wanted to wipe Holmes' knowing smirk off his face; That damn genius knew something was up! Yet, his gaze turned wary as he faced the beast again.

Despite Fou's words, it was not placated. It growled in hatred, even as battle-ready servants appeared around the room from spiritual form. Gudao and Anishka stared in confusion until Scathach and Medb appeared by Gabrielle's side. By then, it clicked for Gudao, "You called for help?"

"I can see why… The mangy mutt has arrived," Medb spat as she glared at the unruly new arrival. Yet, as her gaze turned to the headless horseman, the man fully turned to the masters and surprised the defending servants. He courteously bowed, and Carmilla could not scrutinize a hint of inelegance in his act; It was very well practiced. How strange for a supposed simple mercenary.

 _"I beg your pardons, masters. You'll have to forgive Lobo. His hatred is both understandable and unfortunate."_  The beast growled dangerously at its own companion, but Hessian ignored him.  _"It's a pleasure to meet you on finer terms, no? You may call me Franz, Hessian, or even the Headless Horseman, as you please. I request you treat the King of Currumpaw kindly as well. He's miffed by your last acts, but I'm sure we can manage something more civil after we've smoothed the waters."_

"…My. What refinement. Truly commendable." Carmilla turned to the smooth voice as Dantes walked past her. He tipped his hat and smiled her way, and she returned the kind gesture with a smile of her own. It then turned to a teasing smirk as Joan scowled her way as she followed him, then huffed in irritation; She was too easy sometimes. "I was concerned working with you two may be difficult. Am I safe to assume you two are still an Avenger pair?"

 _"I'm not working with any of you. Get that through your thick skulls,"_  Lobo's growl echoed in their mind, making Dantes' small smirk falter into a stoic stare.

Hessian walked back to his companion, shook his torso like a shake of the head, then bowed again to Dantes. His voice echoed in their minds.  _"I'm afraid things will still be complicated. We share a saint graph, but I think cooperation will take a little more finesse. A parley must certainly be in order."_

The beast growled telepathically again.  _"I will not negotiate with lowly humans… being bound with you is already unacceptable."_

Carmilla glanced to Angra Mainyu as he scratched his head nearby, all while the other servants remained mostly tense. Though his roars and howls had calmed down, Lobo's sheer killing intent still tingled her skin. The air was thick with its malice, and its words weren't hollow; Despite whatever Fou did, this beast was on a hair-trigger that not even its rider could control. It may very well wind up attacking someone in the facility if left uncheck, and she doubted there was a single person in the room who was ignorant of that.

It had only been a matter of time until the balanced peace was challenged again, yet she had to wonder as she stared at the quietly talking masters.

"I'm sorry… I just got really scared," Gabrielle whispered as Gudao gently hugged her in support.

"It's fine… I just hope this doesn't give the wrong first impression," her best friend murmured back. "It's the Chaldean way. Everyone gets a chance. Even Lobo."

"Maybe Fou or another animal can relate with it? It doesn't like us, but maybe they can help negotiate?" Anishka offered quietly while Holmes quietly eyed them and nodded slowly. His small smirk was returning as he chuckled, earning a curious stare from Babbage.

Carmilla couldn't help her blank stare either, but she couldn't hide the wondrous, and incredulous, feeling in her gut. Their acceptance and willingness to try was truly foolhardy, yet Lobo wouldn't be their first attempt. She'd seen it herself projected in the Roman Theater. Despite heinous actions and who the servant was in their past, they actually dared to overlook it for the bigger picture. They dared to believe they were still someone, no matter what they did… that there was rhyme and reason, and they may simply be misunderstood.

It's the same reason Anishka offered her to come. Despite meeting copies of her multiple times, they gave her a trial to see if  _she liked Chaldea_ , not if they liked her. Who she was didn't matter, because they believed in what could be. It was ridiculously naïve and foolhardy, but all around her, she saw countless evidence for them to keep believing in the impossible; She was one herself.

Thus, Carmilla turned to the growling and hateful beast that stared at the servants around it, but didn't attack… likely only because of survival instinct. She wondered if Lobo would be the first failure, and Hessian taken with it. Maybe the opposite happened, and he would find his own little niche; The assassin couldn't see it in her mind, and she pondered how the masters could. Regardless, he was the new hostile challenge in a previously stable and calm environment.

…Yet, a tiny part of her wanted to see another terrible fit find a welcome home in their ranks, just like she had.


	90. Fragment 89: Divine Judgement

Evening had come, but it was just another ordinary night in an ordinary world. Mirth and good will warmed the tropical air further as many enjoyed their appetizers under the cabana roof. Nearly all were as relaxed as their clothes; She was different. She was a silent angel at the bar.

Further down its length, a group of servants chuckled as the ever-sharp bartender went about his flairs like a practiced champion. His present friends clapped for the studious alchemist. With grace and pizazz, he bowed to them as their claps fell muted among the dinner music. But all the lone woman could hear was the smooth sax that played over the speaker as her glance cut across the bar in expectation.

Beneath her silky red strapless dress that hugged her seductive curves like a needy mate, her heart beat heavily. Her white hair shimmered like a moonlit lake in summer beneath the adoring lights. Yet, the beautiful flame sat alone, swirling her wine in hand gently. With every blink, her divine lashes beckoned to the air, hoping that he would answer…

The heartbreaker who left her craving more. The mysterious man who played with her fiery heart, and dared to tame its heat. Any second, his dashing figure could appear from the crowds. If not today, tomorrow, or even the next day. She was patient, but impatient. She'd wait for him to walk into her evening whisk her away with smooth wor-  _"What's with this corny narration tonight!? You're thinking it so loud I can see it too, you know!"_

Artemis puffed her cheeks and stared towards the bar. Orion sat there in a cute little white suit she'd found for him; It was in a toy section. Thanks to the Stitch Witches, it mimicked a killer tuxedo Bond would wear… if he was the size of a teddy bear. A cute little adorable teddy bear that just happened to be her lover's current form. He had his own matching wine glass in hand, and his cheeks were already flushed after a few sips.

But he scowled, and she scowled as she shot back, "Then play along! You know it's you I'm imagining! So sweep me off my feet for once!"

"How many times do I have to say I can't do that in this stupid form!?" he yelled back. Paracelsus and his friends glanced over with amused stares as the couple merely fell into their usual form of affection: Marital-style bickering. "If I tried it'd end up like one of those romcoms you're so obsessed about!"

"It's better than nothing!" she huffed, sipped her wine, then pouted cutely. "Just once, I wish you'd romance me! Just like the good old days!"

"Maybe if I get a proper body from the saint graph, I'll consider it!" he countered, then thought a little too loudly so she heard.  _"Would be nice to hit on some of these other hotties too… They wouldn't say no with my killer looks that'd put Achilles to shame!"_

"How could you!" She accused and slapped him. Hard, but not enough to send him flying. He merely rubbed his cheek and stared with apology and fear, but there would be no wrath of ancient gods. She only pouted back. She knew it was in his nature to think that, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to punish him every time he did. He was supposed to be loyal to his Greek goddess!

But he fell quiet and confused as the pouting Artemis stared off into the outdoor cafeteria. With his simple thought, he provoked another thought that demanded her attention. With her little film-style love fantasy now in the back of her mind, she stared to a distant table, past the gathering of child servants as they enjoyed festive pumpkin pie. There, he saw the rider in question sitting alone with her dear devotee.

Artemis had to admit: He was handsome. His emerald tuxedo with a white rose only made him look sharper. Atalanta across from him matched him in a jade strapless dress and a white shawl. He seemed to make a joke, and they shared a joyful laugh together, yet she only stared in scrutiny.

"Hey. Just leave them be. It's their first date," Orion stated as he walked back to his drink and sat down beside the tall glass. "Your devotee can handle herself."

"She can. But It's Achilles I'm worried about." And that was the truth of it all. She loved Atalanta dearly, and wished to do everything to ensure a happy future for her. The same was the case for her adorable adopted children, whose smiles made her day brighter than the top of Olympus itself. Artemis loved the happiness they found together… a joy she could share in as their 'Goddessmother.'

That's why her concern boiled within. Anything that threatened that needed to be scrutinized and approved. She'd yet to say anything about it, nor bring it up to Atalanta. However, despite what the children thought of him, and even her devotee, she needed to confirm or disprove her own reservations. She'd yet to act upon it, but now that Atalanta actually called this meeting a  _date_ , the goddess knew she couldn't put off her wishes any longer.

"… _Just don't do anything crazy. You divines tend to make a mess of things,"_  Orion's voice echoed in her mind.

She merely stared at him with an unnervingly straight face.  _"I'll do what I have to, Orion. As her patron Goddess, I owe Atalanta no less than my full devotion."_

It was time to see if Achilles was truly worthy of her blessing… To allow that man to get even closer to Atalanta.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 89: Divine Judgement** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The night had passed uneventfully; Artemis' plan was simple enough she didn't need to stay up to prepare. She'd start first thing in the morning just as soon as she handled her first task. It was a new little event in her possible daily routine, and one she was always more than happy to fulfill. She especially loved the warm fuzzy feeling she got in turn, especially with the adorable complaining that echoed through the sunny Agora.

"Jackie! It's been weeks! Do you still have to put up this act!?" Nursery Rhyme groaned.

The assassin wined and pouted. "But I don't wannaaa! I don't wanna go to school! Learning is boring!"

Artemis, in a beautiful white sheath dress, only chuckled as she held the assassin's hand in a warm, but very firm, grip. At her other side, Nursery Rhyme was staring dryly at her sister, who was making a small show of trying to wiggle out of Artemis' hold; Jack still walked. She'd even put her school uniform on as pristinely as her sister, but Artemis never did ask if Atalanta was the one to guilt her into it.

"But you will because it makes mommy very happy~!" Artemis chimed cheerily, and Jack's escape attempts diminished; Jack was so, so easy to convince when it came to her mother's happiness. "And I heard it's Arts and Crafts Day~! It'll be a lot of fun with your cute little friends~!"

" _And your crazy cat goddess friend teaching them…"_ Orion nodded, but remained silent on her head.

With a happy smile, she beamed down at the two little bundles of happiness. She could feel a sense of warmth surging through their hands into her body, and a tiny trace of guilt. As a motherly goddess, she loved nothing more than seeing those young women and children she looked after finding happiness. There were times she committed atrocious acts herself, though seen far different in the eyes of a divine; One included innocent children.

Perhaps it really was power and authority sometimes getting to her head, or that she allowed herself to be too easily swayed to assist. Or maybe it was just what Chiron told her a week ago: That sometimes the messages divines sent and their attempts to guide the world often went too far. Orion's words yesterday struck a chord with her, even if she didn't dwell on it until later.

Would she make another mistake here? Would she somehow destroy such beautiful, profound love she's come to witness in a little family?  _"You could. That's why you should be careful."_

" _But I can't help it, Orion… It's in my blood."_  It was a sad musing, but it was still reality even as a servant. She may not have the overwhelming power and authority she wielded from high Olympus, but the urges were like candy to a child. Even at the risk of terrible consequences, proven time and time again in their era, she  _must_  do something. She couldn't sit idle if she wanted to. Artemis was a divine, and it was their nature to ensure all was well from their view.

So she would… Just as soon as she left the children at the classroom. There was a tiny tug on her arm, and she glanced over to a worried Nursery Rhyme. "Goddessmother? Are you okay? You were making a troubled face."

They stopped just before the door as Hundred Face disappeared through it with Yedda. Artemis glanced at Atalanta's two girls and saw equal looks of concern. Though not quite the beaming smile they enjoyed, she smiled at them and nodded. It wasn't a total lie, but she needed a quick cover. "I'm okay… Just thinking about a tragic romance movie I watched last night."

Orion groaned on her head.  _"The rest was so cheezy though..."_

"Tragedies are bad!" Jack quickly complained, and Artemis found herself genuinely giggling at her comment. The young girls smiled up at her as it seemingly shook her from her funk, then dove in for a warm hug. She fell into lighter giggles as she embraced them back and relished in their warmth. Jack rubbed her head into her side. "Thank you for taking us."

"I'd always love a chance~!" She really did. Atalanta was getting an early morning massage with Irisviel, Elsa, and Mata Hari at the resort, so she had the perfect opportunity. She was extra keen on asking about Atalanta's schedule today, but she knew when to be extra cautious while she conducted her personal mission; She wouldn't know about this. Neither would her children. "Now you two behave for Goddess teacher Jagy, okay~? She's crazy, but she's really sweet!"

" _Just like you,"_  Orion mumbled, but that only made her smile brighter; It was a genuine compliment she'd gladly take. Artemis made a kissing noise in her mind, and he groaned back. She giggled, but it only made the girls giggle too. Orion waved to them as Artemis floated over to the door. "You two play nice!"

"Thanks Uncle Orion!" they cheered back simultaneously as Artemis stood by the door. With hands on the straps of their backpacks, they rushed inside.

The goddess peaked within the modest classroom, which had far more seats than it should have. By all means, it was just an ordinary looking classroom with the Chaldean aesthetics. The blackboard at the front had all manners of tasks and drawings on it. There was another on one side wall with a bunch of cartoon faces representing each child; They all had cat ears too. At the other was a giant Sunscape window showing a forest lake, coupled with shelves beneath it for various school supplies and books.

Jaguarman sat at a desk at the front corner in a green and yellow striped shirt with a teal dress over the top; She talked to Hundred Face, who was in a white sports bra and matching gym shorts for a morning jog. The children were filling out the front two rows, and just seeing them pull out their little notebooks and writing utensils brought a wonderful feeling of normality to this crazy place; Every week, it was feeling more like a cozy town than an organization.

Jaguarman caught sight of Artemis, and her eyes instantly shined like flaring cameras at a sport stadium. "Artemy! Would nyaah like to have drinks with Boudica, Raikou, and I tomorrow? Right after movie night ends!"

"Sure~! We haven't had a meetup this week~!" She chimed back. In Chaldea, Artemis had made a point to get to know her fellow divines better, and Jaguarman was easily one of her favorites; Schooling just took up so much of her time these days, but they managed. "Should I tell Parvati too?"

"Definitely tell Parvati! Nyaaa~!" Jaguarman practically purred, and they shared one last giggle as she waved goodbye. Not a moment later, Artemis was eagerly, but calmly, floating back to her room. She just had to grab her little purse and begin her personal operation. With the new meetup scheduled then pushed to the back of her mind, her eyes turned focused. It was true she was cheerful, bubbly, and often too energetic, but when she had to get serious, she was no joke.

…Especially not with so many repercussions on the line should she make any little misstep.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Amongst the fluffy clouds above the resort, the sun played hide and seek with the many guests. It was unusually active for a Monday morning. Servants and some staff on their off days speckled the sandy shores, boardwalk, and marina. However, the forest sector remained unusually baron of forest-walking patrons.

It suited Artemis' mission, even if the reason unsettled and tugged at her heart strings.

By the rocky shoreline, nestled within shrubbery in the shade of majestic palms, she lay perfectly hidden on her belly. She'd donned her battle-attire to keep her dress clean, and wore her second, special concealment cape the inventors were now producing; This one shifted its colors like a Chameleon. It blanketed her perfectly as she kept her hands glued on her binoculars.

She was a Goddess of the Hunt, an unparalleled and experienced master of stalking her respected prey. She held hunting as an art form, and loved every aspect of its tradition. So much so, she gladly used the new innovative tools of the modern hunter, even if it gave an almost dishonorable edge; The ends justified the means in this case.  _"I still think you're going way too far with this."_

Artemis puffed her cheeks and stared at the white chiton wearing Orion beside her, who was concealed perfectly among the branches of the shrubs. He only stared deadpan and sighed. "The concealment cape was enough. Did you seriously have to get the other stuff too? No one is even looking for you-!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, honey!" she whispered as she planted one hand over his mouth. "We've hunted together many times! You know how into it I get!"

" _But you look ridiculous!"_  he shot back over their connected link. It prompted her to look at herself. " _Was the ghillie suit really necessary!?"_

It was. The cape wasn't enough for her. After some sweet talking, she convinced the Greek and Canadian Sniper Team pair to lend her some camouflage equipment. She's quickly weaved natural fibers and colors into the given netting and painted her face with the gifted body paint; Even what showed of her hair was concealed. It was perfect to let her observe unnoticed!  _"It's not like anyone is going to come this way!"_

" _But they could still look because…"_  She trailed off, and she felt Orion's own uneasiness over their shared link. She reached out with a gentle hand and pet his head, and he touched it with his own palm out of concern for her. She didn't hide it well; The goddess was concerned about what lay behind them too.

Ever since the Avenger duo arrived two days ago, Lobo had taken up residence in the Tropicana Sector and refused to deploy. Anyone who dared approach was met with outright hostility; It didn't even try to communicate with them anymore. All anyone would hear was the angry warning howl, followed by a mock charge to assert its dominance over its chosen dominion. The masters and Chaldean council were still trying to figure out what to do about it, but until then, the forest closer to the cape was to be completely avoided.

Even the wildlife automata, with their designed instincts, dared not approach the wrathful wolf.

It saddened her. As a Goddess of Hills, Forests, and Animals too, she loved the serene balance found within. There was a food chain, and it wasn't always peaceful, but the forests always held a comfortable balance. She even fell in love with the majestic beauty of the Tropicana Sector, where lovely palms and exotic birds presented a unique blend she couldn't find anywhere in the Cyclades. But now it was filled with an imposing dread and stillness, shrouded beneath an imposing cloud of anger.

It was a miracle Lobo wasn't approaching her. The beast's hostility peaked with anyone it understood as a hunter; A Goddess of the Hunt should have enraged it. Instead, the two times she saw him, the wolf didn't even bother her, but glared as it did with everyone. She wouldn't push her luck… not yet, but she wished to do something for the clearly troubled wolf. That would come later, when it was hopefully more approachable.

Until then, she had to address the issues she could. Orion's serious tone sent a tingle of delight down her spine.  _"I'll keep a watch in case Lobo approaches. You do you."_

"Thanks, darling," she whispered with a smile, then began her sweep with her binoculars again.

Admittedly, she got a bit sidetracked in a quick attempt to raise her mood. She lingered briefly over Asterios, Stheno, and Euryale enjoying the butterflies in the flower gardens. She then checked back on the Marina peer, where Ereshkigal, Nitocris, Mashu, and Jeanne were happily playing with the dolphins the saint had befriended. She made one final glance to the outdoor cafeteria, where Semiramis and Carmilla were talking and feeding a variety of birds.

Finally, with her mood partially restored, Artemis narrowed her eyes and focused on the central beach. A volleyball net had been erected for an impromptu game, which Gabrielle and Medb were happily enjoying on a pair of beach loungers; Scathach and Brynhildr just sunbathed on another nearby pair. She didn't pay them any heed, nor most of the handsome men in swimsuits who played volleyball before them. The muscles of the Celtic legends and Camelot knights shimmered in the sun and beckoned like ice cream for most women, but Artemis was focused.

She was also completely attached to Orion; No man would compare to his heart, or his sculpted and glistening form that could make her legs quiv-  _"I thought you said you were focused!?"_

" _Let me daydream about your body once in a while!"_  she huffed back, but kept her eyes glued on the lone outlier among the rainbow of well-fit swimsuits worn by husky stallions.

To even the odds against the four Camelot heroes, led by Arthur, Achilles had joined the Celtic side. Wearing skin-tight jade jammers with gold accents, his muscular form shined brightly even between the equally alluring Cu, Fionn and Diarmuid. His signature smirk was aimed at the opposition like a javelin; It was tamed with playful enthusiasm for the friendly game.

As the ball flew over the net, he became a blur, and then reappeared in the ball's trajectory to send it to Fergus for a spike. The saber's powerful strike was quickly countered by Gawain as he dove perfectly to intercept. The sand parted and flew in his path, but his brilliant hair and smile were invincible against the debris. Tristan jumped up for a counter spike, and his red hair and matching jammers flared like a swimsuit model for a cover shoot.

It was a ballet of masculine brilliance. Gabrielle and Medb were clapping and hollering as the show continued, earning some appreciative stares their way. Artemis kept a keen eye on Achilles for his reactions, but they appeared more tempered then she thought. It had been going on for twenty minutes, yet he wasn't being a total show off or milking them for attention. She'd seen the Greek Hero plenty of times to know his arrogance and compulsions should have gotten the better of him.

Yet he didn't. He only smiled to the four beauties from time to time, but nothing more. His eyes never lingered as long as Fergus' own, who made a perfect comparison for lustful intent; Perhaps far too much. Achilles could have been subtly eyeing them, but he wasn't from what she saw. His only interest was the friendly game. Not even the goddess-like beauty of a legendary Valkyrie or Celtic powerhouse swayed him.

It confused her to see that from the man who had two lovers, and likely many more sexual relations she never witnessed herself.  _"Maybe they're not his type?"_

" _Maybe… But Medb is more of a damsel between the four of them…"_  Artemis pondered back. They were outright beauties though…

She glanced to Orion in thought, but quickly pouted upon seeing his protective guard had ended. He had a tiny pair of binoculars and was practically drooling at the sunbathing girls. She quickly smacked him on the head and he yelped. "What!? I'm not allowed to ogle the girls but you can stare at the boys!?"

"I'm only watching Achilles! You know this!" she pouted as annoyance flared through her veins. "I thought you were protecting me!"

"I was! But I'm allowed to take a peep too, aren't I-  **OW OW OW! Artemis stop!"**  Ashamed and irritated, her task was momentarily forgotten as she pinched Orion's cheeks.

With all the commotion they were making, she remained unaware a few nearby beachgoers sometimes glanced in their direction.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After the volleyball game and some frisbee, Achilles had opted for a small sunbathing nap on the beach. Artemis kept an eye on him to ensure he hadn't moved, but he seemed perfectly content on a blanket among the Celts, and sometimes scrolling on his phone. From what she saw, it was just sports car gazing though… It gave her a small break after nearly three hours on her belly. Relief flooded through her as she sat amongst the tropical flowers after enduring the tense stillness of Lobo's claimed forest.

She'd quickly taken a shower and changed back to her dress before curiously joining her three fellow Greeks. Just beside her, Asterios was taking a nap on his side with a giant monarch butterfly plushy in his arms. It was clutched dearly to his oversized blue Hawaiian shirt with seagulls. His white swimtrunks had butterflies instead. Euryale and Stheno rested against him in matching simple white sundresses. They shared a book in their hands, and their eyes moved in perfect tandem as they read.

Artemis resisted the urge to hug the cute pair again… if only because it'd wake up Asterios, who looked so, so,  **sooo**  cute as some butterflies landed on him.

In her own hands was a little reporter's notebook that flipped open from the top. She'd scribbled her observations so far to note them carefully; She didn't want to make any mistakes. As much as she hated it whenever Orion pointed out the bubbly goddess had the attention span of a goldfish, he was  _kind of_  right. Sometimes it even made her forget things, so something as important as her mission needed to be properly recorded.

As stated by her notes, so far her evidence was proving reassuring. Purposeful or not, Achilles wasn't ogling any other women or secretly on a dating app like what Kiyohime was still trying. In fact, the only woman he did eye was Atalanta as she and the other three mothers left the resort after a refreshing spa treatment. He'd waved, shared a smile with her, and even broke from his playmates to share some small talk. It was a bit cute, really, like watching a lovestruck teenager eagerly grasping at time with their crush.

…But she wasn't going to let him off the hook yet. It's been barely three hours into a long-term investigation. She was no Holmes or Touko, but it didn't take a genius to tell her that was far too little evidence. Sometimes it only took as little as a single instance to show someone's hidden colors, like their true intent. Her commitment needed to hold firm and careful, for the sake of her dear devotee and her lovely family.  _"You really are sexy when you're serious."_

She winked towards Orion, who was lounging comfortably in Asterios' puffy hair.  _"Thanks, darling~!"_

The pair of goddesses took note, stared at her curiously, then voiced together. "Secret conversation? Not talking about me, are you?"

"Of course not~! If it was you, you'd know it~!" she sang quietly as she beamed at them. It made the two goddesses shiver and quickly return to their book. She wasn't about to let them escape that easily though. "Sooooo~… you two are taking lessons from Chiron, huh~?"

They flinched and snapped their necks back towards her in surprise. She merely giggled innocently. "Oh, don't worry~… He didn't say anything! I just saw it by accident when I was moongazing a few nights ago~!"

For most, one would expect a flurry of annoyed insults hurled her way; It was typical for the twins who held themselves so highly. Even she was on the receiving end at times, but she held an edge over them they often acknowledged: Servant or not, she was still a  **real** mighty goddess of the pantheon compared to them. But she'd never use that as an edge or harsh reminder of where they stood, but as a comfortable buffer to get closer to the twins.

Whether they liked it or not, Artemis loved getting close to other divines; They were like family! Divine spirits understood each other better than regular humans could, yet they were also human in their own ways. Plus the twins were just  _so_  adorable all the time, even with their sadistic tendencies.

With a golden smile, she waited for their answer as they stared at her with flushed embarrassment and irritation. Finally, they conceded with the rarest of look in their eyes never seen save for a choice few: a quiet plea. "Please don't tell Medusa! And you shouldn't just go spying on other, you cow goddess!"

"It was just an accident…" she promised as she folded her notebook and smiled apologetically. "I guess Lobo made it more difficult to pick a better spot."

They sighed together, but Stheno answered. "If we had more of the forest to hide in, maybe you wouldn't have seen us."

"But why? You're pretty good at fighting now. Euryale especially," Artemis asked as the middle sister puffed her chest in a show of individual pride. Stheno only pouted, at her then at the white-haired goddess; She'd personally taught Euryale a few more hunting and archery skills. Artemis only tilted her head and asked gently, "I thought you liked having Medusa and Asterios protecting you two."

"…We do." Euryale's answer was quiet and firm as she placed a hand gently on Asterios' larger arm. "They're a devoted pair of dummies, as they should be. We don't have to lift a finger while they're around. We love them for it… but in Babylonia, then at the Ars Salomis…"

Artemis stared as Euryale trailed off insecurely; It tugged at her heart, but made her glance around in wariness. No one was around to see, and Asterios' massive form hid the smaller twins from the boardwalk's view behind him. Stheno fiddled with the coverless book with a displeased, and even ashamed, look. "They protect us, and then they get terribly hurt doing so. It took an hour to calm Medusa down. She thought she failed us again when she couldn't get through Goetia's barrier."

"So we don't want her to worry as much. Not this dummy either," Euryale insisted quietly as she gently ran her hand on Asterios' own. He twitched happily in his sleep with a gentle smile buried into the back of his oversized stuffed butterfly. "Chiron's helping us learn some more defensive moves. We won't be totally helpless if something gets close anymore… and I'm learning a bit more archery from him."

She said it flatly, but Artemis took no offense. She taught Chiron, so whatever extra tidbits he gave to her was a gift from her by extension. Simple logic! It just made her happy whenever the cute but cruel twins took a step for those they cared about; It showed they weren't totally heartless divines. They looked after those they cared for too.

It acted as a bit more fuel for her task, and she smiled delightfully upon hearing it.

Her eyes quickly swung to Asterios as he fidgeted in his slumber, then made Euryale yelp as he readjusted his arms to hug his stuffed animal closer. His action caught the tiny goddess in his embrace too, but the sleeping giant only smiled blissfully as he embraced both warmly. A swarm of butterflies temporarily took flight, then landed back on his form as Artemis, Orion, and Stheno laughed.

Euryale was thrashing wildly and pouting. "You dummy! No! Let me go! I was reading with Stheno! Don't pretend you're asleep dummy!"

Despite her yelling, Asterios didn't stir. He only happily snoozed with the flailing goddess now pinned in his hug. In all the thousands of years they'd known each other, it took this long to finally enjoy the hidden side of the twins. Even as far back as those dangerous times against Sephyr, they were mostly cruel and distant. Yet, just like she'd come to see Sephyr, or its current form as Altera, in a different light, Chaldea did that for the twins too.

Perhaps she'd also come to see Achilles differently after her long investigation was over.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It had been easy keeping an eye on Achilles for the rest of the morning. After donning Greece's national football jersey and a pair of jeans, he'd only gone fishing with Cu, Angra, and Diarmuid after, but nothing much transpired. He seemed content just to enjoy his time here. After lunch passed, she'd thought she was going to spend her entire day just observing him here doing little to nothing; He wasn't even going for a spar today. She did consider going into spirit form to see if he looked at anything questionable on his phone, but Orion insisted she play it safe.

Just before two in the afternoon, just as she'd gone to the club to get herself a nice cool drink to refresh herself, that's when things turned curious. She'd moved to a window-side booth just to keep an eye on him, but he'd left his borrowed fishing gear by the others. He'd actually come back to the boardwalk, and she was worried she'd been found out… until he stopped by the boardwalk railing and waited with a stoic expression.

Artemis had fallen silent as soon as she saw Hector approach in his battle attire. Even the happy laughter of the children playing board games in the arcade felt mute.

At their distance, she couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could practically see the tension waving in the air. No weapons were drawn, and she wasn't sure if their words were cutting into each other. With her enhanced vision, it was obvious they were both just keeping straight faces. Yet, hers and Orion's stares remained glued as they shared their Bahama mama drink, just in case things actually erupted.

Save for that one time Hector came up to apologize, they'd actively avoided each other. Even a stare shared between the two sometimes made those nearby flood with concern, yet nothing more ever came from a glance; It was the same sort of tension between Ushiwakamaru and Tomoe. Though they'd walked a tightrope of civility every time, moments like this made her wonder the worst. If Achilles showed different colors and motivations, now would certainly be a time for that.

She just wished she could hear them from so far out- "Hi Artemis! Orion! Aww, you're sharing a drink!"

Her enthusiasm over their little romantic act helped her shift her mood into her ever bubbly and cheery attitude; She wasn't about to reveal her true actions, even to a master. She beamed back to the most enthusiastic of the trio. "Hi, Gabby~! Ready for a fun supply sortie~? …Ohhhh~! New clothes!?"

"Yup! We finally got more variety!" On cue, she spun in place, which sent her black cape-like jacket fluttering like a flag. Crisp in color, it matched her leggings and short shorts, which were likely a modification requested by her. Tangerine cuffs on her boots matched the unique orange formal shirt. However, Artemis was most interested in the silver logo on the jacket's sleeve.

"Wait. Isn't that the Clock Tower's logo?" Orion piped up first, and the master nodded enthusiastically.

"They got jealous. Da Vinci's  _pretty_  sure someone from the investigation team caught wind the Vigil was sending over fun toys for us to test out. So they're starting to send some stuff too, but Da Vinci secretly remade this uniform just to make sure they weren't some kind of trap… but don't tell that to Vernier or the others," she winked playfully, then toyed with her jacket. "If it's good enough, they'll start making it with Chaldea's logo! I can't wait to see what this mystic code will help me do!"

"Knowing you? Probably more reckless stuff." Artemis reached over and pinched Orion, but Gabrielle only giggled sheepishly. "What!? It's true!"

"I'm not denying it…" she admitted bashfully, then glanced through the nearby window. "So what were you two looking at…? Wait. Is that Hector and Achilles over there?"

Artemis quickly felt Gabrielle's mood shift, but she was quick to reassure. "They've been talking for a few minutes now. I don't think it's going to escalate."

"Mmm… If you say so…" the master murmured. "He's part of my team. I wouldn't want to have to change that."

"So that's why he's not passed out on a couch…" Orion joked to lighten the mood, and thankfully, their giggles proved it did. Still, after Gabrielle ordered the Pina Colada she came for, they watched the pair as the minutes passed. They too made small talk, but between Gabrielle checking her watch and Artemis idly playing with her phone while secretly studying Achilles, it was unusually sparse for the duo. They'd usually be talking up a storm; It was the expected case when Gabrielle was within arm's reach of any very outgoing individual.

But the minutes swam by, and Gabrielle was getting a bit antsy. Now sitting at the other side of the booth, she finally breathed with relief as Hector and Achilles parted ways without a wave, smile, or thrown fist. Artemis gazed at Achilles as he made his way back down the pier towards his fishing buddies. The smile returned to his face, but he quickly dove for his fishing rod when it started flopping around with a possible trophy on the line. It was a little amusing to watch.

Artemis hadn't even gotten to see what he caught when Hector finally strolled into the cove. He glanced towards them, blinked at Gabrielle, then smiled sheepishly as he walked over. "…Uh… Weren't waiting on me I hope? I'm not late, am I?"

"Nope! We've still got ten minutes before we're supposed to meet downstairs," the master reassured, glanced over to the pier, then back at Hector with palpable concern. There was no doubt he noticed. His smile faded a bit as the master fiddled with her drink's straw. "…Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It wasn't what I was expecting from that guy…" he offered as he scratched the back of his head. "You want the full reassurance?"

"Yes please," Gabrielle nodded firmly. "We have enough of a problem with Lobo… We don't want anything else to escalate too… I mean! We trust you, and Achilles, and…!"

Hector chuckled and waved it off. "I know what you mean, Gabby. I'm sure my Goddess would like to hear of it too?"

"Maybe~…" Artemis didn't even bother to hide the curious hope in her eyes, which made Hector chuckle. Even before he became a little helper for Atalanta's children, he was one of the champions she sided with: The warriors of Troy. It was partly why she favored Hector so much more than Achilles, but she loved the lancer mostly because he was such an adorably lazy bum when he wasn't forced to get serious. He was that perfect kind uncle for the girls too; She had plenty of pictures of that on her phone! "Was it about the war…?"

But, what she appreciated most, was that when he was serious, he was straight to the point with little frills. He sighed, scratched his head, and frowned a bit. "Of course it wasn't. I doubt that prideful guy will ever apologize for what he and his fellow warriors did to me and my people… but he's not lighting a match or anything, so I don't know what to believe sometimes."

"But you were just defending your city…" Gabrielle noted, but Hector shrugged to confuse her.

"So we were. But that didn't mean we didn't commit atrocities of our own. The only innocents in war are often only those who have never seen it," he stated outright with a frown. "Chaldea got a terrible glimpse of it. Regardless of how righteous the cause, it brings only suffering to both sides. I'm tired of it… Tired of seeing it plague humanity. Why can't we all just have nice naps instead?"

"Some people on the internet are quick to call for it…" Orion noted as he stared at Artemis' sleeping phone. He unknowingly lit a match.

Hector actually, truly scoffed. "Of course. Because the ones hiding behind a screen won't have to do any of the fighting. All they know of war is what a picture or game or movie shows while they lay on a sofa… They're not the sons or daughters ordered to march onto fields of death. They don't know what they're asking for until they're forced to watch the life drain from someone's eyes over and over again. Lives they took for what? The cycle to continue again when the next generation forgets and… and… Sorry. I'm getting preachy…"

Artemis reached over and gently rubbed his arm in reassurance. The Trojan War had raked at his psyche, and she knew it had taken a lot out of him just to apologize Achilles on his day of arrival. But it wasn't quite an apology. Besides acknowledging the wrongs committed by both sides, it was just Hector saying that he's willing to put the past aside should they ever have to fight together; They were both heroes fighting for the same cause now, and that was more important than the animosity he still carried.

The exact words she heard that night still rang so profoundly,  _"Sorry, Achilles, but don't mistake this civility for forgiveness. I don't think I'll ever like you."_

Upon seeing Gabrielle's sad expression, Hector chuckled, then reached over to pat her shoulder. "Ahh… Just the ramblings of an old man, Gabby. I hate war, but I'm still more than willing to fight so others don't have to, so long as the cause is just. Oh, uh, just please don't take my naps away, okay?"

It quickly got a giggle from her. "Okay… but um… if it wasn't the past, what did you two actually talk about then?"

"Jackie and Alice." Now Artemis' attention was completely sold on Hector. She wasn't even making glances to Achilles, who was now being assaulted by a giant floundering sailfish he managed to reel in; His companions were laughing hysterically instead of helping him. She leaned subconsciously in as the lancer crossed his arms. "He's helping them study today. Wanted some tips on what they like and dislike… He even wanted to take more time helping them with schoolwork or babysitting…"

"Time with the girls and wanting to know how to please them…" Artemis mused quietly as Orion glanced to her.

Hector let out a dry chuckle and shook his head. "All without offering anything in recompense at first… That damn guy. Just when I thought I understood him… He's a mess. But we now have a truce when it comes to the girls. They had no part in our past, and they've come to like both of us so… I guess they're our Korean DMZ?"

Though Artemis was further intrigued by the revelation, an intuitive smile was slowly worming its way onto her little lips. Hector stared at her, but she only giggled and shrugged. It made him chuckle genuinely as the master beamed, "Just as long as no one gets into fights, that's all I care about!"

"Wouldn't want poor Okita to get bogged down… She's already on the verge of a nervous breakdown after that video on Thronebook," Artemis mentioned with a happy laugh. Gabrielle snickered as Hector finally popped his signature grin. Even Orion was in a laughing fit. "And they're  _still_  trying to deny it~!"

"Well… They're the real confusing ones," Hector commented to fan the mirth's flames.

Artemis agreed wholeheartedly, but silently passed another inquisitive glance at the growing enigma that was Achilles.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Her stomach was sore; As a servant it shouldn't have been. It still felt that way after hours spent observing the trio from the forest. Achilles had dutifully been helping the girls, though by the looks of it, he seemed just as lost as them at times. The girls didn't seem to mind. If anything, Jack and Nursery Rhyme laughed whenever he tried to look smart with an answer that clearly wasn't right.

Artemis had never expected the rider to have so many facial expressions… even after the glimpses she saw during Shinjuku which were projected in the theater.

However, she still laid in her chosen bush, in her overdone concealment cape and ghillie. Quietly, with binoculars in hand, she watched the trio in the flower gardens with assorted schoolbooks. There was even some tea laid out for them, which Achilles drank with them. He didn't seem to enjoy tea much by the looks of it.  _"If he doesn't, he's hiding it really well for them."_

"Yea, he is…" Artemis mumbled back. Her notepad laid open beside her again, but still, her notes consisted mostly of funny moments. Dinner was fast approaching, but there didn't seem to be any condemning act in his agenda. He was genuinely looking after them, even if he was definitely far, far from knowing what he was doing. She had to admit: It was definitely cute.

But quite a few of the facial expressions stuck out. Some seemed a bit forced or awkward, and she didn't know what to make of it. Still, she noted it for later. Perhaps she'd see more in the investigations tomorrow. What she did know is she might need to find better tools to help gather info discreetly. Maybe the Vigil recon team had some secret espionage tools she could borrow.

She sighed. If only her phone could just zoom in more for pictures, or let her listen to what they were talking about…

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Again, she was glad to be back in her dress after a quick shower. She was even happier it was food time. Salon de Marie was always so regal and lovely, she couldn't help but compliment Marie every single night; The queen never tired of hearing it. "Enjoy your dinner, Artemis!"

"You too, Marie~!" she offered back as she floated gracefully towards her seat for the evening. She tossed a wave to the excited Romans and Egyptians, then skirted her way past the growing number of Japanese tables before finding one of the smaller booths. These had a special little candle and were often used by couples for dates. Each one could sit four at most, but tonight, she only had another companion to keep her and Orion company; She usually sat with the single mothers.

"I was wondering if I was stood up after you invited me this afternoon," Chiron joked lightly from across the white-linen table. He filled out his white polo well, and his hair was combed to perfection. Artemis giggled as she plopped Orion carefully onto the table beside her, then graciously sat down. "What were you two up to today?"

"Oh, just catching up on some romance movies~! My collection is growing faster than I can watch!" She had to be very careful about her little lies around Chiron. He may not be Karna, but he was very keen after teaching so many students. He'd been an exceptionally intuitive student when she taught him things too; Any misstep, and he might find a hole. "Have you heard of Definitely Maybe? Ryan Reynolds is such a dreamboat! Oh, but he's no match for my honey~!"

"As I am now, he might be…" Orion admitted glumly, but mostly in jest. Artemis reached over to rub his little head affectionately. "You need to save me from this romcom hades."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that," the other archer commented, then nodded to a robot that brought over a steaming basket of garlic bread. She took the opportune moment to glance around at her surroundings to find her target. To her confusion, the man in question and her devotee were not in the area. It was only when she gazed back towards the way she came did she spot them; That was problematic. She was hoping those two would be in the smaller booth section.

" _Uh… Artemis…?"_  Instead, they, along with Arash, had chosen to sit at the bar for their impromptu meeting. It made sense, really. Quetzalcoatl and Parvati may be with the children tonight, but the mothers would still like to keep an occasional eye on their kids. With a serene gaze to her kids, Atalanta looked adorable in her white off-shoulder blouse and jean short shorts.  _"Hey… Artemis?"_

Arash's teal polo looked nicely fitted to him, especially tucked into his khakis. Achilles had changed into a black collared shirt and simple jeans between them. Mata Hari, still working the bar, was leaned against the bar and talking with the three of them, but they occasionally peered towards the children at a distant table. Realizing she may have stared too long, she glanced back to Chiron…

Who was staring right at her with a small smile. Orion sighed, _"I tried to warn you."_

"Oh! How rude of me! Sorry, I was just looking at Altera and her new dress!" Her cover was hastily acquired, but she put on a perfect act. "I still can't believe a titan could wind up being such a cute little saber who wants to experience life! Could you? Oh, but I already talked your ear off about that weeks ago!"

Chrion only continued to stare right at her and smile. He was silent, and his eyes glinted with mirth. Artemis beamed back as the seconds passed. Finally, she relented with a pout. "Okay! Okay! I'm just worried about her, you know! Can't I be worried about her!?"

"Of course you can," Chiron finally commented and laughed. "She made a vow to you, and you're concerned about her keeping it. Which is being challenged by my student."

"It's a vow to a goddess. I do want her to keep it… but I want to see her happy too." Artemis prodded her fingers together innocently and glanced back to Atalanta. There was no mistaking the small smile on her face as she glanced to Achilles, who was currently joking around with Arash. "I'm just worried. I don't want that smile to be ruined. What Amakusa told me of the last war only made me more worried, and that's not even considering Achilles or… Ohhhh, I can't help it, Chiron! A motherly goddess like me just  **has**  to get involved! I have to make sure!"

"Please don't stress yourself, Artemis. You're not wrong," he assuaged with a smile. "You're also not alone in worrying about her."

"Of course not. I don't even know how Jackie and Alice would react if…" She trailed off when she saw Chiron shaking his head. "…Huh?"

"I didn't mean the kids. I meant Achilles." She blinked, and he quickly glanced over to his distant student, then their surroundings, before leaning in. "If Achilles ever asks, I said nothing, okay? What I'm about to say is from his mouth... He's scared."

Artemis blinked. "Achilles the invincible. Scared?"

"He's a fearless fighter, through and through. But he's clueless when it comes to a quieter life. All he's ever known was fleeting ecstasy of combat and pleasure. His time hidden in Skyros hardly counts," Chiron pointed out with a gentle smile. "That's why he's scared. He's afraid of ruining something he doesn't understand. He doesn't want to be the one destroying a beautiful dream a glory-hunting hero like himself would never think of in his past life. That's why he's been coming to me for new guidance."

Enlightened, she stared at Chiron, before carefully glancing back at Achilles again. He looked as confident and mighty as ever, even as he joked. However, every time she saw him turn his gaze to Atalanta, it lost something. The sharp arrogance gave way to a fond gentleness. It was a bit awkward and unaccustomed, but he tried, and she only took full note of it carefully observing him with the girls today. But it was the same. Only now did it make sense.

Achilles wasn't putting on an act: He was struggling on a tightrope he'd never treaded before.

"Yea. I can see that. He can solo an angry Lobo into submission, but gods forbid he has to change a diaper." Artemis and Chiron shared a chuckle at Orion's flat out description. He merely shrugged. "I mean, it's true, right? He's discovered a new weakness and is floundering around like a fish."

"But he seems to be trying…" Artemis nodded slowly as she turned her gaze away from him. It failed to register that she may have given something away with that honest mumbling. "Hmm… Thank you, Chiron. I was trying to avoid bias but… divines do make mistakes with interpreting things."

"Certainly," he added, but not out of offense. "It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not, but I thought you should know. She's your devotee, and he wants to court her… correctly. I just hope this little meeting wasn't just using me so you could spy on their second meetup in a row."

Artemis blinked, then flushed with total embarrassment and guilt. Chiron only chuckled at her calmly as Orion slammed a furry palm over his face. "No, no, no, no! I wasn't! I mean that was part of it but that definitely wasn't! I like spending time with you! You know that Chiron! Right? Right?"

"I'm only joking, Artemis. I know it wouldn't be just that," he reassured. "I'll keep an eye on them for you since my seat is a better facing. I'll tell you if there's something interesting."

Still embarrassed, she prodded her fingers together again but beamed. "Thank you~! …Oh, but enough about them then. That'd be too rude! How was your day? Or week? Do anything fun and exciting besides teaching Euryale and Stheno some fun moves?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her and smirked. "Ah. Spying on me too, Artemis?"

"Wait! No, that's not…!" He only laughed heartily as she fell flustered again. With a pout, she quickly snatched a breadstick from the basket and bit into it to sooth her nerves.

"To answer your question, yes, actually," he began as he also took a breadstick for his plate. "Scathach and I have been talking about organized training sessions for servant teamwork. Chaldea used to have some unorganized ones, but they fell out of practice for simple spars. We're aiming to fix that, together."

"You two sure are spending a lot of time together," she mused happily, and he nodded plainly.

"We're both immortals. Or I was, I should say. We've got plenty to talk about besides teaching," he explained calmly. "Our teaching styles blend together pretty nicely. Not that we don't argue about it from time to time, but that's nothing a quick spar doesn't fix."

She hummed as she gave a breadstick to Orion. "So that's your main hobby now, is it? Becoming a teacher again? I thought you'd pick up something else too."

"I do love learning, so that might count? Some of these modern-day documentaries can be very detailed. I've been most interested with theories of interstellar travel and astronomy… and yes, before you ask, the thought of travelling to my own constellation did pass through my mind."

She giggled. "Oh? Do tell more! I Humans actually reaching the stars was such a strange thought back then! Icarus' little fall made so many shy away from flying."

"But that certainly didn't stop modern heroes like Neil Armstrong," Chiron pointed out with a smile. "It makes me wonder what the age of Space Exploration will bring. Maybe something crazy like Interstellar… Have you heard of that movie?"

It was easy for them to fall away into lively chatter, especially with so much to talk about these days. Before she knew it, the goddess had pushed aside her current task; Chiron's reassurance helped with that. For now, only warm, old company nested in her thoughts, fed by vibrant dinner conversation.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

They'd been so swept up in their whirlwind of conversation that they wound up staying a lot longer than most. Achilles left the bar minutes ago with Arash, and Atalanta had departed before then with the children. Chiron and Artemis ended it soon after since he had a small planning session with Scathach and Lord El-Melloi II. It was only then that her urges to observe the rider returned with full force.

As she floated around the hallways, acting as naturally as possible, she quietly planned tomorrow's leg of her investigation. She had to be careful how she asked some women around Chaldea if they had any run-ins with the Greek Legend. She couldn't be obvious about it, nor leave a trail of clues.  _"Why not try Medea first? She might be more cooperative since Atalanta is her friend."_

" _Maybe…"_  Perhaps she should. There was a lesser-known tale about her and Achilles getting married in the Elysian Fields, but as a goddess, she would've known about a big detail like that; They would've made a mention too. It was likely just a passed rumor or tall-tale. There were plenty of those, but it wouldn't hurt to ask-

"Looking for me?" More like he found her.

Startled, Artemis froze and was shaken from her mental plans. They just entered the Agora's square, and she turned towards the nearest wall. Achilles casually leaned in the doorway with a calm stare that revealed almost nothing. His arms were crossed, but that's how they were more often than not. He didn't seem tense, but she could feel it in his words spoken only moments before. She's fallen silent as she stared back equally as calm, but he was the one to talk after their small pause.

"I know you've been watching me all day. You weren't as subtle as you thought."

" _I told you the ghillie was too much…"_  She didn't bother to acknowledge Orion's comment.

The jig was up, but that only meant she'd get right to the point. "Are you surprised I am? You should know why."

He let out a small, quiet breath and nodded. "I'm a Greek Warrior. I'm used to the divines trying to have a hand in everything. That would only make sense because of how much Atalanta means to you. So I just hope everything you saw was to your liking."

"For now…" she noted as she checked the empty hallway, then turned to face him fully. "But you've just raised some doubt. You knew I was watching. How do I know some of this wasn't careful acting?"

"You think I could do that without being obvious? You and the other divines probably saw how well I managed that at Lycomedes' court…" he chuckled quietly with a shake of his head.

She had to try  _really_  hard not to giggle at that thought. Achilles, dressed as a woman, but with all the mannerisms of a teenage boy; Chiron's teachings couldn't have prepared him for that. But she managed to keep a straight, serious face to send a message. Even though it all seemed genuine and real, and Chiron's words gave her hope, her doubts remained. Realizing his joke failed, Achilles stared at her, then sighed.

"…Goddess Artemis. I'm not some mastermind like Moriarty. I can't deceive or trick anyone like Mephistopheles. I'm just a proud warrior. That's all I'm good at," he began honestly as he pushed himself off the wall to stand firmly before her. "And honestly that's what worries me. That I'm just not good enough for her and the kids. That coward Hector would make for a better father than me. At least he knows how to be a good one from his past life…"

There was much to be desired if he was trying to convince her. His tone was a bit too forward for trying to humble oneself before greatness. His stance was far from prostrating, and would come across as outright confrontation to her brother or father. Even his calm but neutral demeanor was far from what the vast majority were like when begging before the gods… but that was just how Achilles always was.

She didn't know if she'd be more suspicious or not if she saw something else.  _"It would've helped prove his resolve, for sure."_

Orion was right. The great Achilles prostrated before her, asking to be granted her blessing… That would've shown he would do everything and toss aside his pride for a chance with Atalanta. But the words he spoke snagged her more than his ever-proud bearing. It opened a window Chiron had only hinted at.

So she said nothing but listened, as a proper impartial deity should. "I feel like I'm fumbling around in the dark about all this. My teacher has been giving me a lot of advice, but it feels so much harder than learning how to fight. I guess I'm just destined to be a warrior and that's it, huh?"

"You don't know that," Artemis impulsively offered. He stared into her eyes again, and she finally saw it up close. Those eyes of hardened steel that fought countless battles now twinkled with that glimmer she never dared to believe Achilles could have until today.

Nervousness. Uncertainty. Discomfort. Even fear.

It made his painting of a painful acknowledgement of his shortcomings genuine. There was no art or deception. That much was clear to her. Achilles glanced around the still empty hallway, then made a tiny shrug of his shoulders, like a child. She prompted him further, "But you're trying, aren't you? Because you look up to her."

"I'd be disrespecting her if I didn't give my all. That's the last thing I want to do to someone I looked up to for as long as I can remember," he insisted firmly as Orion quietly kept a lookout for both of them. "My father wasn't the best story teller, but whenever he recalled events with her stuck out in my mind. The hunt for the fleece, the Calydonian boar… I was so happy I was given a chance to meet Atalanta in that other war I tried to make the most of it all."

"She told me what happened, and how it ended." Her face was still but solemn.

He let out a slow breath. "Jackie's her daughter now. I guessed you knew even before she told me."

It was very rude and indifferent to just throw it out there like that, but she needed to see how he'd act about that terrible ordeal. "She said she only saw glimpses… What did you see?"

"…I try not to think about it…" He continued, but his small frown and eyes fell to the wayside in thought, "…I didn't want to see her like that, you know? I'd rather face her cold shoulder or annoyance for centuries rather than see that madness strangle her again. She looked so… broken. It was wrong. I hated seeing her falling so I had to do something. But all I could do was defeat her as fast as I could so she'd suffer less… If I was smarter maybe I could have figured something else out. Something less painful. Something more heroic…"

The missing pieces from Atalanta's side finally fell in her lap. Seeing Achilles genuinely bothered was engraved in her mind. He was troubled, but it was because of what had happened to her. Suddenly, his tears in their final moment and his spoken words were no longer rough foundation, but a full castle. And there was that surprising glimpse in his self-admonishment; He believed the only thing he could do with his shortcomings, and not that he did all he could.

Achilles, one of the mightiest of Greece, was a lot deeper than she previously believed. Her serious expression held. "You're surprisingly hard on yourself."

"I hope you're not going to tell Cu or Li about it… I won't hear the end of it," he joked lightly with a tiny smile; It was a bit forced since his eyes still glinted with painful memory. It only further bolstered her newfound impression of him.

"I'm not Marie, so you have the goddess' word on that." Quietly, she considered her options, then decided to point out something, if in part to hear what she wanted. "You know, Achilles… There's more to being a hero than just fighting."

"My teacher told me that a week ago," he nodded in agreement, though it didn't look like he really understood it by his previous words.

" _Guess you're not the only one who's oblivious…"_  She refrained from slapping Orion on that one to hold her divine poise.  _"…It'll come later, won't it?"_

"And you're following on it from what I've seen, whether you realize it or not." She also had to refrain from smiling lightly at his partially confused expression. So he really didn't know then. Though she turned to leave, she gazed back at him. "Jackie and Alice have taken a liking to you. You helped them have lots of fun in a terrible place like Shinjuku."

"She wasn't there, so someone had to. Medb hates children so…" He neglected to point out Gabrielle was especially great with the pair, and would have easily been better. Yet, he was the one who was often catering to them that time. It was getting harder for Artemis to hold back her smile. "They helped give her such a bright smile, and they're nice kids too. They're like the first signs she can help make that beautiful dream of hers real."

"And you understand being part of my devotee's life means being a big part of theirs too, do you not?"

"Absolutely." She liked the firmness and lack of hesitation in his response. "I'd never forgive myself if all of them lose that happiness they found because of me, so I'm walking on eggshells. I don't know what I'm doing half the time but… they're so forgiving. It makes me a little warier, honestly. I want to be with Atalanta, and I want to help Jackie and Alice too, but sometimes I often feel like they're giving me too many chances while I'm making so many mistakes."

…So it was confirmed for herself. Though he didn't see it in his own words, she'd seen it for herself. The thoughts of further investigation sank slowly in her mind. She could no longer hide the tiny, amused smile aimed his way, which only served to surprise and confuse him. It was cute really. He was so used to being the embodiment of the warrior hero, that he didn't realize he was well on his way to becoming a hero of a different kind: The hero Atalanta and her family would love to have.

"You have my blessing." Though not as cheerful as her usual enthusiasm would offer, the sweet words on a gentle platter confused him completely. It came with a small lemon slice. "I'll be watching you, Achilles. I'm as much a part of their family too, so if you do anything to make her or the girls cry…"

"Then I'll accept your wrath without resistance." Again, another firm and unhesitant response with a stare filled with agreement. She liked that.

With only a warm smile, and a nod in farewell, Artemis floated away on higher notes than she expected earlier today.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Moongazing was one of her favorite activities; If only the forest wasn't as foreboding, she'd stare from her favorite spot among the trees. Instead, she opted for a fairer alternative. With her high heels beside her, she dangled her legs at the end of the marina dock while the many boats bobbed in the tiny waves nearby. Orion was already asleep against a post where two seagulls had made a little nest.

She sighed blissfully as she gazed up at the waxing gibbous with her invited companion. "I wonder why Jagy gave them the day off tomorrow… Do you know?"

"I thought you would have asked. You're such close friends." Artemis turned to her devotee, who dangled her own feet in the waves with a calm smile. "She hasn't told us anything."

"Ohhh, a mystery~! Let's hire Holmes, or ask his new little Watson! Time is ticking!" Her declaration made Atalanta chuckle.

"Mashu working with her idol… I hope it helps ease her," the green-haired archer agreed softly as she glanced to the waters. A dolphin momentarily stuck its head out of the water to stare at them before disappearing back under the surface. The two glanced to each other, blinked, then giggled. "I guess it was looking for Jeanne."

"She almost had them to jump through a hoop today!" Artemis explained, making her devotee turn to her inquisitively. The goddess smiled. "Sorta. It was more like one would get stuck and race off. She'd try and call it back. It was like watching one of those roadrunner cartoons… Hm. I wonder if that's what the little sugar plums are watching tonight?"

"It's a slumber party. Could be anything or everything. They were starting Frozen when I left."

Artemis giggled. "Poor Elsa. Looks like the children will finally be making the jokes to her too."

"She told me she's going to dress the part for Halloween. Little Gio is going to be dressed like Olaf."

"Awwww~! Really? I can't wait to see that!" Artemis shrilled, and made Orion fidget in his sleep. She reached over apologetically and rubbed his tummy. He hummed pleasantly in his sleep, making her giggle. Atalanta merely watched with a tiny smile.

It had taken a bit, but her devotee had grown used to her antics. Artemis took on a serious air every now and then just to reassure she was still a goddess to be respected and feared. But it all worked out anyway. Atalanta was glad she could be such a caring and loving goddessmother for her kids, and she ensured that her devotee would always feel comfortable with her too. She'd remain her guardian, and even warm family she could depend on in times of need.

That included talking about almost anything, whether casual or important. Feeling upbeat and happy with the recent turn of events, Artemis gazed to Atalanta with a fond smile. The other archer stared back, looked herself over, then tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing… Just wondering how happy you are with everything."

"So your daily question," Atalanta smiled back and giggled. "Well… Jackie's asking for more stuffed animals again if that can count as my only complaint."

"Your wallet can handle it, so no, it doesn't," she shut down, but they both giggled. "And your second little date?"

Atalanta glanced to her, then shook her head slightly with a barely diminished smile. "That one wasn't a date. Just a meetup… I still want to get to know Achilles better before I decide."

"Just curious, that's all~…" she hummed back, but she didn't miss the fleeting glimpse of appreciation in Atalanta's eyes when she mentioned his name. "If you need me to put up a wall, just say the word~! No lady killers are going to claim my devotee like a trophy!"

"I'll be sure to call if I need you, but I can handle myself," she smiled back, but Artemis picked up the underlying message she hid. Artemis knew she'd been perplexed about what she thought of him thanks to that large and chaotic war, but the recent singularity painted him differently. Though part of her still wanted Atalanta to keep the vow, by the way things were going, that wasn't going to be the case.

If anything, Artemis was now hoping it  _did_  break.

As they fell into calm silence as they moon gazed, Artemis glanced at her devotee through her peripherals. She'd grown into such a proud and beautiful woman. She'd become such a caring mother, even if she spoiled her little darlings too much. If there was any greater heights Atalanta could reach, Artemis could now see that Achilles may be the one to help her do it. He could turn out for the better in turn, but there was no rush. Time would tell.

The Greek Goddess would just ensure those smiles would turn out as beautifully as she could hope.


	91. Fragment 90: What Lies Just Beneath

"Deploying in three minutes everyone! Happy hunting!" Over the gathered chatting servants, David's announcement boomed over the speakers in the Deployment Room. Battle-clad, but otherwise relaxed, most servants mingled around their chosen pads. A few still talked happily with the battlesuit-clad Gabrielle and Gudao, while a scarce few still loitered on the large walkway; It wouldn't be for long.

"Let's go cultivate lots of new land, Papa!" Raikou giggled as Paul raced past with a childish grin and eyes filled with stars. Arash jogged past the gathered trio with a wave and signature grin while he chased the little American berserker. Raikou merely watched after them for a few extra seconds and admired their family; Oh how she pined for days when her children were that small and cute. But her current reality wasn't so terrible.

Raikou stood as the lone servant dressed casually; She wasn't deploying, but one of her precious children was. In a red qipao dress with a sakura floral pattern, she stood before her muscular child. He made a glance back towards the others, but she wasn't going to hold them up. As much as she didn't want to see him go alone, he was a big boy and could handle himself. With a smile of diamond glints, she raised her little wrapped lunch.

"Here you go! I packed you some rice balls today so you won't get hungry on your sortie~! Parvati even added some of her special soy sauce!"

An embarrassed Kintoki slowly took the box from Raikou with a carefully crafted smile that hid his embarrassment. Mostly. He nodded in thanks, but the tall berserker quickly turned her warm smile towards Fuuma beside him. He stiffened instinctively, but Raikou could never understand why. Was there anything to ever fear when she was happy? "Be a good friend and watch over my little Kintoki, okay, Fuuma? Don't let him get into any trouble! You know how he loves being a hero."

"M-Mother…" Oh gosh how she _loved_  that her dear child called her that now! After a lifetime of trying, it was like a sprinkled, misty pile of delicious ice cream scoops covered in chocolate. Even months after he first used that title, it still sent shivers up her spine to blossom in her heart with the sun's radiance. Even the little embarrassed look he gave her reminded her so much of when he was younger.

"Oh, Kintoki, Kintoki… Forever a child~…" she mused happily as she quickly pressed herself against him in a warm embrace. He squirmed in that adorable way she always loved when she softly ran her hand along his side. Even her little affectionate nuzzle into his neck made him stiffen cutely. Some things changed slowly; He still had a way to go before he was used to such a simple motherly hug. "Don't make your mother worry, okay~?"

"Yes, Mother…" he replied while his cheeks remained a field of pink poppies. He fired a desperate plea to his ninja friend, but Fuuma could only stare back helplessly with an apologetic smile. Thankfully, Raikou released her hug and patted Kintoki and Fuuma on the heads. Freed from her grip, Kintoki let out a sigh, then his signature grin. "Everything will be golden!"

"I'm sure it will be," Raikou giggled and waved as they walked off. Her heart filled with giddy warmth; She felt like a true mother after dropping her child off from school. In Chaldea, she always mused she was a bit like a stay at home mother or a part time worker with her Peacekeeper position. Often, she wished things were far more mundane than they usually were, but it was… satisfying, even with all blights considered.

But Raikou couldn't help it. It was her motherly devotion that desired everything to be perfect for her children and their friends…

…even though she was far from that herself.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 90: What Lies Just Beneath** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"Good afternoon, ma'dam."

"You too," Raikou returned elegantly as she strolled down Chaldea's famed windowed hallway. Her poise was elegant, but her smile was the epitome of motherly grace. Even if her dress hugged her bountiful curves dangerously, she was no street walker. A refined leader and legend of the Minamoto clan, she had a reputation and name to uphold. Nevertheless, it was naturally easy for her to keep up such sophisticated grace while her motherly charm kept her approachable.

That much was obvious, because she'd practiced that ideal image for so long it was as easy as drawing her blade with a killing blow. Many in Chaldea sometimes said she had other problems, but she never saw that. She could only believe it as hearsay or even jealousy that they couldn't be as graceful as her. It wasn't their fault, but she was merely the well-versed balance of Japanese elegance, motherly affection, and warrior prestige.

Yet, she still kept an open ear about the criticisms and remarks.

The paranoia remained, as did her shame. It was why she always avoided her reflection when she could. Walking down the windowed hallway always made her heart beat faster, but her eyes remained trained and focused forward. She didn't even mind the two new passing employees that had just arrived this week, who eyed her curves before and after she passed. She couldn't even wave to the gentle giant Sergei, who stared out the windows in a trance as his second in command talked with two other soldiers standing at attention. No, she was more concerned about an accidental glance at her reflection on that blizzard-filled afternoon.

Every glance into her own eyes shook her with tremors that could level a metropolis. It was difficult enough looking at herself in the mirror every morning just to ensure her wardrobe was on perfectly. Anything more bombarded her mind with the worst of realities. So she kept her gaze forward, greeted every passerby as a welcome distraction, and kept moving purposefully forward to the resort.

She had a meeting she wanted to be early for.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Since Raikou's stroll was quick, she was even earlier than planned. To spend the extra bit of time, she made a small detour through the Agora. From there, it'd just take an extra few minutes to walk through the arcade to arrive in Club Cove. But it was minutes well spent as the bright, sunny atmosphere of the Greek-themed mall brought her to another world. Though she preferred the aesthetics of her homeland, the world's many cultures offered exotics blends like fine drinks.

She passed a glance to the Stitch Witches' store which bustled with light activity. Some employees were relaxing at the fountain for a quick break from work. Astolfo and Flat's laughter could be heard echoing from the classroom while Jeanne and Martha disappeared down the small religious corridor. It was quaint and peaceful, which made every breath an elixir of life.

This was part of her world now. A place that took her in without concern, and rarely asked questions of one's origin. So long as they played civil, there was a place for a servant. It was a notion she questioned countless times, for if she ran this place, some would have been evicted outright without trial. But the potential hypocrisy of her statement was not lost on her; Yet, she still wished for every blight to be cleansed.

That's why her desire to remedy every problem was stacked high. Any sore spot in this world that welcomed her had to be resolved. She didn't wish to see this disappear or crumble… Not this facility that let her be so close to her children and so accepted by many. They treated her respectfully like a normal person, even if nearly all were unaware of her deepest sin. It warmed her heart, and compounded her determination that  _any_  potential for ruin must be removed.

…If only it were as easy as drawing her blade and slicing through every insect and disease in sight, but it wasn't.  _'If only…'_

No, as much as she relished in more direct solutions, Chaldea solved their internal problems through dialogue, appeasement, and compromise. This small meeting was just another. Yet it was one of many involving one problem that still had no definite answer. That wouldn't sit well with her. No, not at all.

After strolling through the Arcade in thought, ignoring the gamers within, she took her first steps into Club Cove and stopped. It was nearly empty, but that was an oddity she wasn't concerned with. Outside the windows, there was more activity on the boardwalk as Chaldeans set up the week-long Halloween festival. Chacha, or she believed it was, ran past the windows with a stack of fuzzy spiders, which was followed quickly by Tyler's girlish scream. It graced her with a tiny giggle, but her resolve hardened her stare when she found her target.

Without second pause, she strolled over to one of the booths on the far side of the dance floor. Hessian turned his shoulders squarely towards her in a show of acknowledgement, but she only took her seat across from him. He wore a crisp, tailored brown suit that was reminiscent of the Victorian age. It may have been just his taste, but she was glad she dressed up. It made it feel like he was taking this meeting seriously.

Heaven knows, she was doing just that. "How are you today, Franz? Or more specifically, how is Lobo."

" _Right to the chase, I see."_  His telepathic message was polite and refined; He didn't even flinch under her growing, powerful gaze. Even if Anishka was supposed to be here before they started, she couldn't help herself. Her protective motherly instincts were a wildfire. She heard his mental sigh.  _"I'm afraid it's the same as always. He still refuses to talk to anyone, even me. But he hasn't attacked anyone either."_

"Not yet." Her words were a curt warning and the honest truth of her feelings. They were an avenger pair, and there was no mistaking the tale of Lobo. His hatred rested with humanity, and that vengeance for its cruel fate was likely unfathomable; Hessian's aura of malice was a pool to his lake. It was a miracle it wasn't causing trouble, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. So long as it was hostile, the glass floor could shatter.

"You're his partner. I don't believe you're doing as much as you can to make him cooperate, and that needs to change."

" _We're our own individuals, Raikou… I can't force that beast to do anything. I fear that may only agitate it further."_

"Raikou… Please be nice to Franz. He's stressed about this too." The sweltering devotion within shook with the comforting beats of her heart. Her unyielding gaze lightened as she turned beside her, where Anishka gently took a seat. She wanted to coo in delight yet again at how lovely her child looked in her ocean blue, cross-necked dress. Her calm but pleading eyes tore into her soul, and Raikou could barely hold herself back from hugging her. "He's doing his best when we're struggling for solutions."

"Ohhh~! Forgive your mother!" Before Anishka could voice an objection, Raikou wrapped her in the warm hug she always secretly loved. With her face buried in her bountiful bosom, she could only voice muffled requests. Hessian looked a bit uncomfortable and uncertain, but possibly a bit relieved? It was hard to tell until he spoke. Raikou paid little heed, but pleaded back. "I'm just so worried about anything that could happen to you and dear Kintoki! Let your mother worry! Please!"

After realizing she wasn't going to get a straight answer, she released Anishka. The blushing master quickly sat straight, tried to smooth her hair as the berserker helped, and caught her flustered breath. "…Sorry… I know you're trying to help. That's what this meeting is for. I want to make sure you're aware of the whole situation."

"Oh, but you didn't need to come. Your mother could handle herself just fine! I'm good with negotiations!"

Anishka paused in hesitation, but offered a small smile; Raikou failed to register the veiled concern and doubt. "I just want to be sure things don't get out of hand. This isn't something that can be forced. There's nothing worse than a cornered animal."

"But if it runs free in its current temperament, I fear what might happen. Someone may lose their life." Raikou was quick to reestablish her concerns. She had to be.

" _And I understand that. You're not the only one concerned. I am ultimately responsible for Lobo, as he is for me,"_  Hessian agreed, and she fell a bit curious over the man. Her doubt remained unmoved by his reassurance, but she had to wonder just how in control the headless horseman was over his own natural wrath. He always seemed pleasant enough, if not annoyingly wrapped in an aura of malice and dread.

" _I answered the call to assist, regardless of my own… reservations and wrath. You'll have to pardon me while I grow accustomed to it like my fellows… but alas, I can do naught so long as my partner refuses to join the fight."_

"But Lobo came too, and he's still not going away. So he must have his own reason for coming," Anishka commented as she looked to the berserker. "That's what we've been trying to find out, but he's not talking to anyone anymore."

The idea of others approaching the angry wolf and further agitating it didn't sit well with Raikou. If it were her decision, she'd just have it under constant watch and executed on the next mock charge. Chaldea had plenty of reliable servants anyway, and were still getting more. Lobo and Hessian would be no real loss with powerful heroes like her around.

Yet, she couldn't help but admire Kintoki and Anishka's determination. Her children seemed very content to give the wolf a chance, and her son was even suggesting he tried talking to the wolf instead. She didn't like that idea at all, but that conviction and optimism never failed to make her smile. Where adults were jaded, children still dared to believe. It warmed her heart like a hearth under winter's cloak.

Being a supporting mother, she often held her own demands in check to spoil their visions. This would be the same, if reluctantly. She sighed with mild discontent, "Then why don't we just leave that thing alone? Dantes and Joan grew more relaxed in Chaldea with time, did they not?"

" _That's what Gudao and Da Vinci are suggesting,"_  Hessian replied, but then squared his shoulders to Anishka as a prompt.

She nodded, but then sighed. "The cape will be off limits for Halloween, but there should be enough of the forest for the haunted house. The children really wanted to see that."

"And the cute dearies will, even if I have to stand guard all night between them and Lobo!" Raikou firmly declared.

"Um, thank you, Raikou, but… we'll have other volunteer guards so you can enjoy yourself too." Again, it seemed Anishka was hesitant to place her trust in her. She never could understand why. Everything she did was with the best of everyone in mind, especially her children. She couldn't see anything she did as wrong; Was a mother not supposed to go to extremes to care for them? It hurt her whenever they doubted or disagreed with her will. Often, it made her tear up.

Instinctively, her child's words repeated in her mind endlessly until it clicked. Oh! It wasn't meant as disrespect for a mother's love! Oh, how silly of her to misunderstand. "Oh, Annie, Annie~… Still too embarrassed around your mother to say things outright! Such a shy child, but worry not! I'll help Okita pick perfect volunteers to watch over Lobo so we can spend Halloween together! You, me, and Kintoki~!"

"W-Wait, Raikou! That's-!" Anishka couldn't respond before she was once more smothered in Raikou's breasts.

"Ohhhh, you're so sweet! So thoughtful of your mother!" She still remembered when the master struggled more to free herself from her grip. Ever since she was so brave and daring enough to come out with her true sexuality, she struggled just that much less. Oh, she knew she loved it, but a mother was more than willing to offer her child some extra warmth until she got herself a lovely woman Raikou personally approved of.

Yet, much of her secretly feared what may happen if that already unworthy person did appear to claim her dear child.

Until then and after, she would always fuss over this master and fear losing her affection. Like Kintoki, she'd keep her safe, and hoped she never strayed away from her warmth. She was so sweet and fragile, and it almost broke her heart when she embraced the crying woman after she came out to her. She was one of the first to be told, and she was supportive all the while for her brave child. She was even willing to draw her blade against any who dared make her cry for who she truly was.

But it was her soft reassurances that ' _mother will always love her for who she is'_  which ushered the saddest of tears and wails from Anishka; It was terrible to feel the heartbroken sobs wet her clothes. Yet, it warmed her heart that she pined for her mother's acceptance so much. But it wasn't surprising. No, Raikou knew all too well how much acceptance could mean to someone, and offered it wholly to the master in need.

Without a doubt, that very concept was what kept her up for many nights during the past few months, sometimes with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Like the blizzard outside Chaldea, the winds in the resort were running free. It wasn't strong enough to cart away the fine grains of warm sand, but gave life to the children's kites; Their little laughter was better than any coffee. Beneath the swift-moving clouds, the kites of all assortments waved and waggled as their controllers kept them safely apart. She watched a green one shaped like a cartoonish frog sail carefully close to another that resembled a Hassan mask.

From her spot at the boardwalk railing close to the Tropicana forest, she often glanced to the distant children playing by the shores. Her smile was radiant, and though it was hard to tear her eyes from all the activity, she had a job to do; Even the little monkeys that sometimes came by only borrowed her attention for fleeting moments. Several servants and employees were setting up quaint stands and events by the Marina and Club Cove, but they were far from finished. Though she would help later, she was still currently helping in her own way.

"I'm winning this time, Father!" "I'm not defeated that easily!"

Her calm guard was stolen away yet again to the crystal waters. Some relaxing employees and servants by the lapping waves stared over the larger surf. A growing wall of water was reaching its apex as two distant figures rode matching gold and blue surfboards. Raikou couldn't help but smile as Mordred and Arturia glared towards each other competitively, yet their smiles held no ill will. The berserker beamed at another parent and child moment.

On the other hand, the crowd seemed mixed.

"Uh, isn't that wave bigger than it should be?" "Will it hit us!?" "Guess we should wave goodbye then." "Oh god pun guy's at it agai-"  **"RUN! HOLY SHIT RUN!"**

Raikou subconsciously leaned against the railing as the wave began to break against the shore. It surged forth across the wet sands and chased the laughing crowds. Two monkeys scampered between the forest of legs to bolt for safety. Some employees were caught by its grasp and tumbled about. Others escaped the ocean's wrath as it reached further up the beach than even she expected.

Her eyes scanned quickly for anyone hurt, but she relaxed upon seeing any mirth-filled 'victims' getting up just fine. Amid the newly wet sand, the only casualty was Mordred. Sitting on her surfboard among retreating waters, she covered her bare chest with both hands as she scanned around for her red bikini top. She stared forward as Arturia stood before her, holding the top with a mildly exasperated expression. Her other hand rested firmly on her side as she stood proudly in her own blue and white bikini.

The king shook her head, but chuckled. "You need to tie this on better. The prince can't go exposing herself so readily."

"…But I still won!" Mordred's smile was as bright as her embarrassed blush, which only made Arturia chuckle and nod in acceptance.

As Mordred fussed while Arturia helped fix her swimsuit, Raikou pondered their situation for the thousandth time. By all accounts, the bond between them should have been impossible to restore. A knight who rebelled and toppled a kingdom would have been forever shunned and vilified in the berserker's prideful era, doomed with eternal dishonor. She heard that's how it was like before, but one singularity changed that. Apparently perspectives made a big difference.

Yet, as much as others requested Raikou keep an open mind about her own beliefs, she was having none of it. What did they know? Especially those of another era or region? Her grudges weren't merely a grudge that could be forgiven. It was a proven fact they simply didn't understand. She couldn't see? It was more like  _they_ couldn't see what was so obvious.

And so her eyes turned back to inspect her true quarry, who were currently laughing at a fussing Arturia over her restless child. On a fire-patterned beach blanket barely two hundred meters away, the two Onis were enjoying a large bowl of Shuten's special fruit. Just looking their way, she could feel and smell the alcohol that permeated from every grape or apple. Their laughter was like a chorus of hell-spawned demons cackling at newfound slaves.

It was perplexing and infuriating that no one else save for a select few saw what Raikou did. Ibaraki was certainly scheming something as she lounged blissfully in her strapless white one piece. After eating a grape, Shuten glanced over to her companion blankly as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Her pure white skin glistened like a seductress, for her skimpy black bikini barely covered her. She reached over daintily with one hand to readjust the big red tropical flower in Ibaraki's hair, making her flush with excitement and cheer.

The distant sound of her laugh only made Raikou's eyes narrow instinctively.

She and her dear Kintoki have heard that sound all too well. The souls of their many victims as well. It was the clamor of a reaper's footsteps. Their smiles were the shimmer of a well-honed scythe but a moment before it drank deeply of their blood. All for what? Pleasure and impulse. Whims and desires.

A mere fleeting thought of it made her clench her fists instinctively, and even wish to grasp her dematerialized katana.

The other masters and her dear Anishka were naïve. Most Chaldeans seemed to be fooled by them too… even her dear Kintoki now too. To go so far from his own beliefs to fall in love with Shuten…! It was impossible to believe had it not come from his own mouth. But it had, and she was suddenly alone against the Onis.

Raikou couldn't understand why. Why was she the only one who still had her utmost guard about them? Some said she was growing closer, but it was only in her attempt to secure a better position to strike. If she was close enough, she may find a new weakness to exploit. She could still save her beloved Kintoki. She could save Chaldea, that was so blind as to allow these insufferable beings to-

" _If thou has words to grace us with, come hither already. Thou knows we don't bite… hard…"_  She stiffened. The sound of Shuten's laughter echoed in her mind after her words.

Further away, the Oni stared at her with a taunting smirk while Ibaraki stared tensely. For a moment, her light glare was unshaken as they gazed back. In a flash of unforgiving lightning, she could close the distance and strike. She could wipe the smirk off her face when she least expected it… but it wasn't so easy anymore. Not as simple as she'd wished, at least.

Instead of charging with the fury of Ragnarök, she began her calm but powerful stroll towards them.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Her approach had been long and quiet. The further Raikou approached, the more the glances grew in number. Unsurprisingly, Skyler didn't seem to care as she descended the boardwalk stairs beside him. He only continued to stare off aimlessly, as he usually did, to the distant clouds while Artesia stayed knelt nearby to scold her fluffy dog.

"I told you, Cavall II. Don't go anywhere near those woods. Are you even listening to me?" The dog only barked back happily, licked her face, and nuzzled her uniform, making her sulk.

They were soon among the only ones not eyeing her with concern. Okita was quietly peeping at them from around her stand as she helped Hijikata paint its sign that read 'Goldfish Scooping.' But her leader, like everyone else, should have nothing to worry about. As a Peacekeeper, she wasn't going to give poor, cute little Okita more hassles than she already had.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to look for any excuse to behead the Onis on the spot.

As her wooden sandals clapped lightly against the sand, the cheers of the closer children faded away. Sounds of happy festival construction and the caws of nearby seagulls vanished in her focused mind. With eyes still locked on Shuten, who had been staring all the while in challenge, Raikou finally came before their blanket. Ibaraki hardly looked pleased as she gazed at Shuten, but the darker-haired Oni only smiled and picked up the bowl of fruits.

"Grace thy tongue with ecstacy?"

Raikou's stare was firm but blank. "How do I know they're not poisoned?"

"My, my… After all that courteousness on our trip…?" Shuten mused openly as she plucked a succulent grape for herself, but held her own firm stare. "So sad… Have I been deceived? I thought we made gorgeous strides together. Ibaraki loves that kimono we picked for her."

"Shuten…" Ibaraki groaned lightly, but the other Oni only tossed her a teasing smile.

"I told you before. It's only by necessity. I'm not dragging innocents into my dispute with you insects," Raikou answered firmly as she crossed her arms. Ibaraki's eyes narrowed, but Shuten kept a taunting smile. "Chaldea is to maintain secrecy, and I wish for nothing more but peace. Do  _not_  think of those days as anything more than an unfortunate compromise, Shuten."

"How unfortunate… The boy won't be happy if you tell him that," she prodded back as her smile faded. That jab stung her more than she allowed herself to reveal. It was true. Kintoki and Tomoe were trying to find some civil ground between her and the Onis, but she refused to yield any more ground.

"I still don't trust you. You're both up to something," she practically spat back. "I don't know what you're waiting for, but you're being too civil for Onis. It's suspicious, and you have everyone fooled but me."

"The only fooled soul is you, Minamoto no Yorimitsu," Shuten replied back with an amused smile. "Thou knows the reason we stay our hand."

"No. I don't," she countered as Ibaraki blinked incredulously.

"Why are you always so stupid!? We've told you a few times already!" The ringleader Oni's response rained her annoyance, but it pattered off Raikou's stern gaze. "Sometimes I wish something could actually get through your thick skull."

That thinly veiled threat wasn't lost on her. She glared, and Ibaraki glared back. This was how it always was. A spar of words where both parties provoked the other to attack. If there was any mutual feelings shared between them, it was the animosity, annoyance, and overwhelming desire to see the other's blood fertilizing the land. It was almost impossible to stay her own hand from such a brash inference… but letting her hand run free wasn't so easy anymore.

Should she do so without proper cause, Chaldea would act against her. She would lose what she'd found here, and that was unacceptable. There was also no hope of fighting back their collective strength, and much of her wouldn't dare ruin the beauty she'd seen here. Thus, her hands were bound and forced.

Yet, a voice in her mind urged action like an alarm. Her mind threw images of their screaming, horrific deaths. She could see herself grinning with pure satisfaction over her triumph, and even laughing. The laughter grew in her mind, but it was like a cancer. Its roots dug into all the wrong places and brought discomfort where grateful bliss should have sewn itself. As much as she desired her act, it was the image of herself that followed which unnerved and shamed her.

But the mixed dance of bliss and denial was shattered as Shuten stared to her dear sibling. "Ibaraki… Did I not ask of you?"

"…You did..." She stared back at her incredulously, but sighed with discontent. "I'm not doing anything aggressive! I can play with words too!"

"It's only expected an Oni would have to let their true nature out somehow," Raikou spat, and re-earned Ibaraki's glare.

However, her rock-steady composure was nearly cracked by the pickaxe which was Shuten's stare. It was different. It wasn't the taunting gaze that threatened to break her vow of civility to the masters, Peacekeepers, and her children. It was an almost blank stare with subtle curiosity. It annoyed her, but it was unnerving. She could take the sneers, taunts, and stares of demons, but this look of pondering and possible understanding made her mentally quiver.

She wasn't sure how long she stared, but thankfully, the berserker's composure thankfully didn't falter. Ibaraki glanced at Shuten as she merely hummed, then finally smiled amusingly. "I suppose not… It is our nature, but we make surprising strides, do we not?"

"I won't believe in your tricks, but so long as you're civil, I have no reason to let my blade drink deeply," Raikou declared outright, then finally began walking away. "I'll be watching."

"I hope you enjoy what graces thy sight~…" Shuten teased back with a sultry voice, making Ibaraki laugh.

' _Of course I won't…'_ If she were honest, she'd admit she was surprised she had managed to hold a few conversations with them in Japan. But that was over; They were a few squares back once more. Yet, the duo seemed a bit happier, where she remained just as wary. They were truly scheming something. They  _had_  to be.

They were Onis. At their core, they were completely incompatible with humans. They were strong phantasmals who sought their desires relentlessly and changed their values and interests on a whim. Morals and ethics meant little to nothing to them, who saw humans as fleeting playthings for them to use. They were completely unrelatable and could not be understood…

…Yet, as much as she desired others to acknowledge this truth, so many long nights of thinking tore little holes in her ship's hull. Tonight would likely be another.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

The day had swam by uneventfully. She'd helped with some festival stands, played with the adorable children, and even fussed over Kintoki who'd gotten a bit scuffed; Once more, he didn't appreciate her tears and pampering as much as she'd hoped. However, even with the delicious aromas of a Spanish dinner, two birthdays, her son's fun little sumo match on the beach with Benkei, and the rest of the evening to herself... it felt anything but relaxing.

Shuten's curious stare haunted her more than anything before.

One of her greatest enemies might suspect something, whereas she never had before. Maybe she did and she never noticed? The thought worried her. The consequences terrified her. It took all she could to keep her elegant and motherly demeanor flawless throughout the whole night.

But now that she was back in her room, it hit like a meteor. Her heart pounded like war drums for a battle she couldn't win. She felt like she was suffocating with every breath. The mounting dread was drowning her, and she could do nothing but collapse onto her tatami mats in a heap. With a hand over her chest, she tried to calm herself and looked around the room for support.

There was countless waiting for her with bright smiles. Among the comforting Japanese aesthetics, she had several mahogany bookshelves. Each one held little mementos, gifts, and souvenirs of her fights alongside Chaldea. Most important and numerous of all were the countless picture frames and albums that covered them. She wasn't Mashu, but she loved the idea of freezing a memory for eternity.

George sometimes teased her that she was Chaldea's mother snapping photos of herself and friends everywhere. She couldn't help it. She loved being around so many warm and inviting people. Every moment spent with them was a treasure that deserved a spot on her shelves or walls. So many did, and now acted as the safety net to keep her aloft amid her despair.

But to her despair, it was only making things worse today. Her voice was a strained whisper, "I can't lose you…"

Her eyes gazed to a photo of her, Kintoki, and Anishka. She had the other two in a tight hug as they posed before a defeated chimera… her first every deployment. Their smiles were strained and exasperated. Hers shined like newly minted gold.

She turned to another on the wall. It was just her and Boudica with matching aprons, cooking together in the kitchen. With her dutiful watch over the Onis, she couldn't spend as much time with her closest friends like her. She wished for more, just like she wished for more pictures from her first days. Her phone made it easier now, but there were so many precious first moments she wanted recorded.

With every picture she glanced to, her heart filled with warmth and concern. They struggled for control, and threatened to rip her in two. The first tears were already starting to mar her vision, but she wasn't sure what they were for anymore: Joy or despair. She only glanced around the room from photo to photo…

…until, in her haste, she accidentally stared at the full-length mirror by her platform bed. Her reflection was avoided as best as possible, but sometimes she'd freeze on contact with her own eyes. The only reason she hadn't glanced while dressing that damn Oni was because she was so overwhelmed keeping her violent impulses in check. It sometimes happened once a night to send her into a long spiral of brooding thought. But today was going to be far worse as the image of Shuten's stare flashed in her mind.

Raikou sniffled, and the first tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them tonight. Not with all the smiling faces looking out from her many photos. She wanted to tear all of them off her furniture and hug them close. She wanted to hear the sweet whispers of her children, hugging her gently and saying everything is going to be fine. That it's just a bad dream. That she was mistaken.

Yet much of her feared it was just the beginning of a nightmare, born thanks to her lifelong curse.

"Please… Kintoki… Annie… Your mother needs you…" Raikou whispered desperately. She was so lost in her growing torment, she didn't realize she never sent it telepathically. "Please… I need you.."

A mother was supposed to be there for her children. She was supposed to be strong and supportive, to fuss over them over every little thing. Yet she also wanted to be coddled and loved. To be appreciated and cared for in her times of need. As she stared at herself, she hoped for them to burst through her door and hold her. To tell her all would be okay.

' _But an Oni never deserves that affection.'_

That was it. The terrible truth that sent her spiraling into a curled ball on the floor. If she were in a better mood, she would've handled her shame just fine. But the sin was heavy today. And the thought someone else knew the truth overwhelmed her anxieties. Her panic attack became a noose around her neck… one which a voice within wanted to tighten.

She knew the dreaded nature of Onis, because she was half Oni; Even a fraction was an unfathomable sin. Her human reason raged against her own demonic sneers. In battle, she thought she had control, but often times she looked back and realized her own fault. Her mixed blood made her see differently. It was only in quiet retrospect did her shame and sin echo in her mind. She hated Onis, but she herself was one, and that was unforgivable.

But her children loved her regardless; She knew that! Kintoki understood who she was, but as a mixed blood himself, her precious boy still cared for her. He wanted her to be happy, even here in Chaldea! Someone as tainted and sinned as her found brief respites with him, and now Anishka. Just for fleeting moments, she was allowed to feel like a normal human and a beloved mother.

' _Onis don't deserve that. They only ruin it all in the end on fleeting whims.'_

Her own beliefs clashed with her hopes and ideals forever. Day after day, it was the same battle on bloodied fields. Every look into a mirror was a slung arrow returned by dozens until the sky was filled with her never-ending plight. Today, the arrows pierced her deeper than ever, and she wept in her ball on the ground. It was a pathetic sight she wanted none to see, but it was fueled by the greater terror Chaldea may know the truth.

Without any doubt, she couldn't trust Shuten. They were fated adversaries in life. Even if they were supposed to fight together, that didn't mean Raikou would like it. She merely compromised until now, but it seemed it was time for a preemptive strike. She just needed a real excuse.

She wept, but her resolve grew fiery with rage. Her Oni-blood unknowingly seduced her thoughts, and in her desperate state, she gave in to its furious whispers. By all means, she had to protect what she held. No, she couldn't lose her place as a beloved mother in Chaldea. All these beautiful memories she held, and the many more to come, must be preserved! No one else will find out so long as that insect was exterminated.

And so it was decided… Shuten will take Raikou's secret to the grave.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It had taken her an hour to recollect herself from her crying fit, but the urge to act was overwhelming. That didn't mean she was going to let her invited guest see her in such a shoddy mood. After teary eyes were replaced with adamant resolve, she'd called for family of a different kind. It had been quiet urgings, but it wasn't too late yet; Thankfully, the archer tended to stay up later anyway.

With hands on her lap, Raikou stared firmly at Tomoe, who knelt too. The archer's posture was perfect, even if Raikou always reassured her she could be relaxed before an ancestor; Her sense of respect was always so cute. Her pajamas were even cuter, if unknown to her. Coupled with her white yoga pants, she had an oversized white t-shirt with a strange logo that said Monster Hunter. Knowing the archer, the little teal fanny pack had one of her beloved game consoles within.

However, talking about her modern hobby was far from both of their minds. Tomoe blinked in confusion. "…You think Shuten is going to spread a bad rumor about you?"

"She's one of my most hated enemies. Of course she will. It was only a matter of time," Raikou insisted without hesitation. "The consequences of serious fighting are grave. She knows that, so she's going to defame me as provocation. She's resolved to turn Chaldea against me so I will be banished! I know it!"

"Slander?" Tomoe's stare grew with skepticism and uncertainty, but she remained respectful. "Raikou-sama… What kind of rumor do you think she's spreading?"

She hesitated. She hadn't thought about this too much, but she couldn't just tell Tomoe what it was about. But part of her did want to since they shared conditions. Still, she covered herself. "I'm not sure, but that's why I want you to help me watch over her! It's bound to be a terrible lie that would tarnish my image! She's getting close to many so they'll believe her word over mine! Onis can't be trusted!"

Tomoe flinched lightly in shame at that last comment, which made Raikou's stern gaze falter to apologetic concern. She quickly backpedaled as she reached her hands forward in pleading. "Oh no! You're not the same as them! You're only half-Oni, Tomoe! You're not one! You're not!"

Her words sounded just like the lies she told to herself night after night… But there was truth to it. That's why she said it to Tomoe, who'd been brave enough to admit she had mixed blood. She truly was different, but occasional glimpses of that fiery rage in battle proved her nature. She was part Oni, yet at the same time, she was still this gentle and calm woman around Chaldea. She could still smile so genuinely and enjoy herself without worry of judgement.

Just like Shuten… Just like Ibaraki

It made Raikou unbelievably jealous and envious. It also made her think over much over the past few months. If not the descendant before her, then the Onis admittedly made her think hard. If they fit in so seemingly peacefully in Chaldea without hiding themselves, couldn't she? But she knew that answer already. Even if part of her believed it might be possible, the rest was adamant after her lifelong achievements. There was no mistaking the firm fact in her head.

"Oni blood is Oni blood…" Tomoe replied back with a sad smile. It matched what her mind always said.

"But you're different! You see, don't you? There's nothing to be ashamed of… You're accepted for who you are in Chaldea! I always told you this!" The sad reality was that Raikou couldn't see the hypocrisy in her own words. She was reassuring Tomoe she was accepted, yet she would not accept herself as different from the real Onis; She couldn't even accept something was clearly different with them too. "You're not some bloodthirsty Oni who would betray their human allies on a whim! You're not Shuten or Ibaraki! You're the beautiful Tomoe Gozen of the Minamotos!"

Tomoe sighed, but smiled. "Thank you… But you really should give Shuten and Ibaraki more of a chance too. They're not so different as we were raised to believe."

' _Oh heavens, not Tomoe too…'_  Raikou's expression hardened again as she shook her head. She had to stamp out this heretical thought. "Pure Onis are nothing less than demons! They're incompatible with humans! They're too different!"

"They're more relatable than you think," the archer insisted calmly. "They feel emotions too. How many times have you seen Ibaraki get angry, or laugh, or get jealous when Shuten isn't paying attention to her? Shuten's often so happy, but she also has sad and thoughtful moments too. They're strong and often morally questionable, but being an Oni isn't an absence of emotion, Raikou-sama… it's emotional extremes that often disregards reason."

She refused to believe that. Onis were as straightforward as they could get. They were demons who chased pleasures that often came at the cost of human innocence. They fed on people and toyed with humanity for mere enjoyment. They were nothing alike. Their emotions and cordial nature was just a well-made ruse or illusion to lead them all into a false sense of security. She'd seen it too many times from Shuten and Ibaraki to buy Tomoe's words.

…And once more, the truth that her Oni blood led to extremes of emotion sadly never registered in her mind.

"I can see it because I share their blood… It was difficult coping with the impulses. Maybe if you shared it too, I guess you'd see, but it's so terribly difficult to convince you." If only Raikou could tell her the truth, but she was terrified of the consequences. Tomoe sighed, then bowed apologetically. "…Forgive me. I didn't mean any disrespect talking back to you. I just don't believe Shuten would go behind your back like that… Not when she has so much to lose if it escalates."

That point Raikou could actually see, if only because it had been from experience and her own continuous musings in past weeks. Shuten is known for loving absolute pleasure. To lose a fraction of it would anger her, and as much as she wished to deny it, there was no mistaking the look on her face around Kintoki. It was teasing, amused, and often mysterious, but it was the same look she always wore when indulging in her favorite pleasures.

Her little Kintoki made Shuten very happy. Of that, there was no doubt, but she still didn't like they were together.

Regardless, her mood was shifting with her own thoughts since Tomoe was clearly not willing to help with Raikou's most recent desire… a desire that was quickly fading away with her own growing reasoning. The endless civil war in her heart raged on, but logic gained enough ground to matter. "No, that wouldn't be like that insect, would it… She always does like enjoying my pain personally."

"She does… She told me herself she's come to love teasing you," the archer admitted, which only made Raikou's mood sour again.

The bloodlust and killing intent was fading, but her fear remained palpable. Shuten may still know something, but if she did, she at least wasn't spreading it for one reason or another. So, she remained resolved to do something in case it was the true, but it was already her routine. There was always too much on the line for her to lose. Plus, she wasn't going to let some Onis manipulate her.

Raikou sighed. "…I'll still be keeping my eye on her just in case."

"I'm sorry if I didn't give you what you wanted, but I don't think you should be worried about some silly rumor." Her smile was cheerful but apologetic. "They  _did_  answer the summoning to help humanity. They can't be that bad, right?"

"…They did, but I  _know_  they must have ulterior motives. Just look at Mephistopheles. I still don't trust him. He's up to something too!" Raikou insisted, but then finally smiled apologetically. "Oh… don't mind your ancestor. She's just being rude at this point… Sorry for disturbing your rest, Tomoe."

Tomoe giggled and waved it off. "It's fine, Raikou-sama. I was just playing some games in my room. If there's nothing else, may I take my leave? My game is still paused."

The berserker smiled, but then had a quick thought. "I troubled you about helping me… but how about you? Do you need help with anything, Tomoe? Rearranging furniture? Little gifts? Dealing with…"

She'd stopped herself before she touched a sore subject, but her motherly side compelled her to act; Especially when it came to family. She had two lovely and cute descendants to warm her heart, but none would dare call them family. Raikou stared with sad concern as Tomoe's smile faltered to a blank and tense expression. She wanted to hug the poor dear as she breathed out slowly with a troubled glint in her eyes.

"…No. I still don't want to talk to her. She was leading the army. She was the one who likely did it. I don't doubt it…" Before the archer could even sigh, Raikou quickly scooched over and wrapped her in a hug. The soft and caring embrace struck a chord, and Tomoe's gentle but shaking arms wrapped around Raikou. She could feel the war of anger and sadness beneath her stiff, yet calm hold.

"You're more than welcome to talk about it with me. We're family." They were. She saw both Ushiwakamaru and Tomoe as family, but not as close as her dear children. That didn't mean she didn't love them in her own way, nor wish every day that they could mend the terrible rift from those turbulent years. If Camelot could do it, couldn't they?

"…I don't want to talk about it… but thank you, Raikou-sama."

"If you do feel like it, I'll lend my ear. That's what family is for." She kept her embrace warm and reassuring.  _'One day, I hope…'_

"Family…" Tomoe mumbled quietly into Raikou's shoulder. Though her eyes remained stormy, there was no rain of tears. Raikou was glad for that much.

Their history was entangled and long, and it was apparent not even Ushiwakamaru's attempt to help Tomoe in the Time Temple seemed to make a noticeable dent… Nor did the archer's confrontation of a shadow Ushiwakamaru near Tumangang. Maybe it was like how she felt with Shuten and Ibaraki; Maybe it was overwhelming hatred influenced by her mixed blood. She didn't know, just like she was uncertain about what to do.

She couldn't do much more than offer emotional support, no matter how much she wanted to. Her motherly optimism could only cling to hope since a forceful hand from her would only make things worse: This was solely between the two Minamoto champions.

It sometimes made her wonder how many others fought their own hidden wars.

* * *

**·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

As much as she trusted Tomoe, the truth never escaped her: Onis couldn't be trusted. But she also knew there were other means of obtaining facts. She didn't want opinions or guesses; Those will never persuade her. Raikou needed the absolute truth that she could acknowledge, and there were two servants that could do it for her.

Since it would have been rude to wake up sleeping servants, she'd pondered her options and plans all night. Now that the morning sun was warming the resort for breakfast, she finally took her next step. In her simple lavender A-line dress that barely kept her chess contained, she sought out either of them. It just so happened she ran into Karna first, rather than Holmes.

But she wasted no time in politely requesting his assistance without grabbing attention. She hopefully didn't look too obvious just standing by the railing waiting for his return, but she needed more clues to act. As a Peacekeeper, she had rules to follow, and the ever strict and straightforward fellow Peacekeeper would not lead her wrong. So, with a pleasant smile, she glanced to Karna as he returned. "Oh? Back already?"

He stopped before her while the amber morning light made his silver and red, three-piece kurta glimmer magnificently. Her eyes glistened like his clothes in anticipation for the sought-after words. "Shuten and Ibaraki aren't planning anything devious against you."

Those were definitely not the words she expected, or wanted, to hear. Her smile faltered. "…But they're Onis! They have to be hiding something! Are you weren't being deceived by what you saw?"

"I would be able to tell if they did, and I asked them twice." Now Raikou's mouth definitely fell open. Perhaps Karna was too straightforward at times. She thought he'd be subtler about it, but  _clearly_  she was very wrong. "I thought it best to be direct since you appeared very fearful of the results. Are you not happy with what I told you?"

"…No, I'm very pleased to hear it." She was comforted, certainly, but she was still confused. Part of her still denied Karna was telling the truth… but he was always perceptive and precise. That's why she asked him. "… Oh, never mind… I just have more thinking to do. Sorry for troubling you."

He nodded, turned to head back to his table where Edison and Helena sat, but smiled lightly to her in reassurance. "I understand you're concerned with what you know about Onis, but I feel you're overthinking things. You shouldn't have anything to fear, Raikou."

As he finally walked away, she had a small feeling that what he said was meant for more than just Oni scheming. She couldn't place it though. Especially not when Shuten's amused giggles suddenly rang through her mind,  _"Sending Karna to tear the truth from our hearts? Thy mistrust runs deep."_

Raikou turned a small glare towards the Oni's distant table, and caught her taunting smirk through the growing, shifting crowds. The amusement in her eyes and voice was enough, but Ibaraki's laughter just made it worse. Even so, she felt far lighter, and her fears dissipated in the morning breeze thanks to Karna's words. She wasn't planning anything… yet… but she'd be watching.

Mostly satisfied her day could go on without crippling fear, she chose not to entertain Shuten with a reply.

* * *

**·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was unnerving, even for her, how fast she'd moved past her earlier compulsions. It was just how she was; She'd rather not think about that nightmare just under her feet, ready to swallow her whole. So with the threat gone, she'd gone on with her day as the concerns dripped away with every lovely moment she chased.

In the Salon's Ballroom just after lunch, she'd come across the loveliest so far. "Peekaboo! Oh no, where'd Buttercup go…? Peekaboooo~!"

At a cluster of ottomans close to the vacant Grand Piano, Raikou gently held the white teddy bear's arms over its eyes. Beside her, Giovanni stared in confusion where he sat; He looked so, so adorable in his little green t-rex jumpsuit. His gaze lit up like fireworks as Raikou moved the bear's arms into a cheering post. She wiggled the bear with a bright smile. "Here he is~!"

Giovanni happily clapped as his mother giggled beside her. Her knitting project lay abandoned on her uniform's lap as she kept a gentle hand always close to her child. Boudica's scattered knitting items rested on another Ottoman, and Vlad's at another. The lancer was watching another of his niece's recordings while the rider was checking up on her baking sweets in the kitchen. Naomi and Medea were gone when she got here, as usual for the working partners.

That gave the berserker an almost total monopoly on time with the cute child! "Peekaboo~! …Hm. You don't seem to be as happy when I do it this week? Are you getting bored of Auntie Raikou? That'll make me sad you know, you little cutey~!"

Elsa giggled as she pulled Gio's baby carriage closer. "It's not you, Raikou. He's finally getting his object permanence. I was getting scared it's so late..."

"Oh, you're always scared over Gio," Raikou teased, but then quickly reassured upon seeing Elsa's embarrassed smile. "You're a mother! You're supposed to be! You know how terrified I am when Kintoki deploys alone without me or his friends."

Elsa nodded and smiled. Raikou quickly went back to making the teddy bear dance gently. It was such a soft and fragile toy she was scared to handle it weeks ago. In time, she'd grown confident with her own finesse, and handled the toy carefully. She just made sure not to press the little button inside its back, which was the only curious hardpoint Elsa warned about; It was well disguised beneath the warm stuffing.

She leaned towards the pair's Ottoman and slowly made the bear walk towards the clapping child. She smiled to Elsa. "Do you have as much free time tomorrow?"

"Not this much," she replied as she began knitting a little blanket again. "Two of my clients are taking incredible steps, but it's as expected for the rest."

"Any poor dears terribly traumatized?" Raikou wondered with a small dip in her smile. She never did ask Elsa too much about her job as the Chaldean Wellness Specialist, but she had far more free time recently. It meant more moments spent in the Salon or resort playing with little Giovanni. The berserker's smile recovered when she made the bear hug the baby boy. "Gotchuuuu~!"

Elsa smiled at her child, but it held a tinge of sadness. "A few. I can't talk about it, but I worry for them. They hide it so well while it eats away at them… Progress is slow."

"Oh dear…" Raikou mumbled in sympathy, but her heart remained afloat just watching Giovanni happily hugging his bear. If children made her happy, then being around an innocent baby was one of the fewer greater joys for a mother. His presence just sucked the doom, gloom, and despair from the air like a vacuum to replace it with its childish glee and coos. Giovanni gazed into the berserker's eyes with his wondering little pupils, and she couldn't help but smile. "Your mommy is such a hard and caring woman~! You couldn't have gotten better~!"

Giovanni giggled at the response, followed by Elsa and Raikou's laughter. The employee offered a thankful glance her way as Boudica finally strolled back with a small tray of colorful cupcakes; Raikou could see a few sprinkles clinging to her jeans. The rider paused momentarily, placed a hand akimbo atop her white turtleneck sweater, and stared at a nearby side-table with their drinks. Before she could even reach to make room, Raikou stood, walked over, and began rearranging them for her fellow mother.

Boudica giggled. "Thanks. I should have asked Gilles for a separate tray."

"I could get us one. I want another cocktail," Raikou offered as she picked up two empty glasses. "You can keep Gio and Elsa company in my place!"

"Oh, what a terrible chore you've thrown onto to me," the rider feigned disappointment as she smiled, but the women giggled. Giovanni clapped, even if he didn't understand the mirth. "I think we'll be fine without the tray. Don't take too long! I found a bunch of movies I think you'll like."

"I'll be extra quick now!" The berserker's feet quickly carried her towards the bar. She made a curious note Kiyohime had arrived unnoticed at some point to sit at one of the stools. With her shoulders slumped and face glued onto her phone, Raikou could quickly guess what her mood was and why without seeing her expression. It was a sad shame; A smile would be a better match for her plain daisy-colored kimono.

Gilles and D'Eon manned the bar since most of the French were accompanying Marie on the deployment today. They continued to clean glasses, but turned to the door rather than notice her approach. She glanced over too and saw the ever-battle clad Chacha stroll in, all high and mighty, look around, then seem to make a beeline towards their cluster of ottomans. Raikou hummed to herself,  _'I guess she's looking for Naomi? But they're always at work after lunch…'_

"Can I trouble you for one more?" she asked as she leaned against the bar to place her two drinks down. D'Eon was swifter on the draw since Gilles was balancing several beer mugs at once; He also occasionally stared towards the doorway, but said nothing.

The French knight courteously bowed and took the empty glasses. He offered an affirmation, but it fell muted as Raikou quietly, but subtly, eyed Kiyohime. Her mood was definitely far worse than she'd predicted as she glared at her phone. Her breaths were like a fuming dragon as her fingers tried not to break her pho-

"What does weeb even mean!? Ugghh! Another pig!" she huffed, and made Gilles flinch. She slammed her phone down onto her purse on an adjacent stool and buried her face into her hands. Raikou's motherly instincts worried for tears, but the other berserker only let out a long sigh of frustration. She mumbled into her hands. "Why am I even still trying…"

"Because you won't find it if you don't keep looking," Raikou offered gently, but earned a tired and irritated stare from Kiyohime. She didn't take offense.

"All I ever find are guys who want to use me like a tool or think I'm a faker," she rolled her eyes gently. She then planted her face in her hands again and mumbled inaudibly; Her servant hearing caught it. "Why couldn't Chaldea be in Paris, or Rome, or  _somewhere_  other than mythical mount nowhere Antarctica…"

As Raikou thought of how to comfort her attempts at dating, Gilles cleared his throat gently. Kiyohime unfolded her hands, stared at him, and noticed, like Raikou, that he only gazed past them. They turned around, and Raikou blinked in surprise upon sight of a lone Vigil uniform. Omar walked awkwardly slow while waving his arms cautiously in front of him in the large aisle. Her motherly concern noticed his razor burns were a bit more inflamed today; She wanted to nurse them before Nightingale did.

He faced roughly towards them, but his tone sounded a bit guilty. "Um… Sorry to hear that… I hope you don't think I'm one of the guys using you like a tool…? I mean, I understand if you do since…"

Kiyohime's expression quickly flashed from surprised to ashamed as she quickly hopped off her stool and scooted towards him. "No, that wasn't aimed at you! You're not using me, Omar! Sorry, I'm just really fed up with trying new sites. Tinder has been the worst so far…"

"Oh… I didn't know Tinder worked in Antarctica," he commented as Kiyohime quickly looked around. "Is, um… Mozart or Eric here?"

"Not today. They deployed with Marie to gather some exotic Christmas ornaments in Japan," D'Eon offered as he brought back Raikou's refilled drink. She gently took it with a smile and quiet thank you as the saber asked the question that was on her mind, and likely Kiyohime's too. "Where are the partners?"

"They brought me here and left for the Angel. There's an emergency operation in Chile." He left it at that for obvious reasons, but then glanced around uncertainly again. "They were hoping Mozart or Eric were here… I guess I can't ask for another lesson…"

He looked so small, and she almost wanted to coddle him and say everything will be alright. But how much longer would he wait for that? Da Vinci was still having issues finalizing his eye replacements, and there were bigger difficulties pointed out by the true puppet expert. That's about the extent of the rumors she heard from Marie though. Nearly everyone could still only wonder what terrible skin scarring lay behind his oversized, blackened sunglasses.

But at least others were helping him cope for now, even if he always felt helpless and a burden. After a small pause, he glanced around and asked quietly. "Kiyohime…? Uh… Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," she reassured, then lightly placed her fingers against his arm as reassurance. He quickly relaxed on contact. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I won't be bothering you will I…?" The uncertainty was painful to her. He was only fourteen, so she saw him as a child still. He should be studying, fretting over pimples, trying to hide his razor burns, and dealing with fleeting drama… not learning to cope with sudden total blindness! She wanted to do something, but it was apparent Kiyohime could do more for him than she could. After the other berserker whispered a no, Omar nodded quietly. "Then, could you lead me to the piano…? If you don't mind? I'd like to try playing again."

"Sure," she reassured gently as he quietly reached out with his hands and took a step forward. She gently took one in her own and coaxed him towards the piano. He cautiously followed as she led him carefully and gently. Raikou moved silently and quietly past them so she wouldn't spook the poor dear, but offered one final sad frown their way. Kiyohime caught it, and returned a tiny and sympathetic smile.

With a solemn sigh, she walked over to their cluster of ottomans. She blinked when she saw Chacha playing with Giovanni by making funny faces at him. Boudica and Elsa were watching with quiet coos. Though confused, her heart was refilling with delight. Raikou blinked again as she placed her drink down on a side table. "Chacha? You came to play with Giovanni?"

"No. Chacha was looking for Naomi and Medea to ask about her tribute dress, but they weren't here," she answered primly, but then smiled proudly at the happily clapping Giovanni. "But Gio reminded Chacha of her children, so Chacha wanted to play with Gio too! Gio should feel privileged!"

The older women shared an amused glance with Boudica. She may be prim, proper, and often haughty, but there was quite the charm when it came from a child. Since Chacha was sitting on Raikou ottoman, she was content to stand and watch. Chacha's own motherly instincts seemed to shine through her perfect ease of playing with the baby. She smiled as Chacha picked up the bear by its torso and wiggled it. "Behold! By Chacha's touch, your bear has been granted life! I am your teddy! Ruler of your happiness, Giovanni! Bow before me and… Huh? Is there something inside this bear?"

"Oh! Please don't-!" Before Elsa could request urgently, Chacha had seemingly pressed it. She stared at the barely curiously, but Raikou glanced to Elsa in confusion. She'd requested it so sincerely to all of them before, but she never thought much about it until she saw the sudden concern in her eyes. Her answer came quickly: Recorded Italian from a man's raspy voice resounded from the furry toy.

"(Hi Gio! My little man! Your father wanted to make this a surprise for your first birthday, but I might not be home. It pains me. I don't want my job to keep me from my family… You and your beautiful mother.)" Raikou's heart was warmed by the sweet words.

Yet, dread grew upon hearing Elsa's first sniffle. "(You're my worlds, but I have to work so I can give you two the world! I always pine for the day I can come home to see you and hug you! You make so much noise at night, but my best sleep is at home with you two!)

By now, Elsa was having trouble controlling herself, and Boudica had covered her own mouth with her hand. Chacha stared between them all with growing concern, but the recording wasn't through yet. (I hope Buttercup will keep you and your mother safe until I return! He's a good little sailor, just like your father! I love you, son. Keep your mother happy until I return!)"

Chacha was frozen in place as Elsa tried desperately to control her tears. Raikou found words beyond her surprise and growing sympathy. "Elsa… Please tell me he'll…"

Boudica was immediately on damage control, even as her own eyes flooded with related sympathy. The message of her tears and heartbroken whimpers that escaped her lips was clear. She practically shrank into Boudica's embrace as Giovanni glanced around with worry. D'Eon had rushed over in concern, and Omar's first staggered notes on the piano crashed to a halt as Elsa's whispered painfully. "It… It w-was his… last gift before… he..."

There was no way to mistake a grieving widow.  _'She loved to talk about him so fondly…'_

Raikou's heart clenched as Giovanni began crying too. Chacha had put the bear down on the ottoman guiltily and stared between the two in desperation. "Chacha is sorry! Chacha made a big mistake!"

"Shhh, shhh…! It's okay!" Raikou had quickly moved to pluck Giovanni up, and glanced sympathetically to Chacha; She meant no harm. Her crushed look proved that. Quietly, Raikou knelt beside the crying Elsa and presented her child to her. She broke from Boudica's embrace momentarily to try and soothe her crying baby. At the same time, Raikou glanced to D'Eon firmly. "Please. Do not let Marie-"

"She wouldn't. Not for something like this," the saber reassured, and Raikou nodded in understanding.

"I'm here for you if you need support…" Boudica offered quietly through her own tears. She likely related this to painful memories too.

"…Th-Thank you…" As D'Eon tried to reassure Chacha, Raikou stayed kneeling and gently rubbed Elsa's back, then joined the embrace. The employee clutched her precious baby to her chest and rocked it gently, even as her tears still fell. Raikou observed the grieving woman solemnly, who was hastily and roughly trying to recompose herself for someone else. The berserker realized she'd been this strong and supportive for so many other Chaldeans when she was struggling herself.

Raikou would say it was the strength of a mother, but that wouldn't do justice to the many others in Chaldea.

It's in this sad moment the truth of Chaldea finally dawned on her. On the outside, they looked like a crazy yet cordial community, yet how many held their own problems from sight? The answer was clear now. Her horizon seemed to grow amid this sudden, tearful crack in their world.

Some carried bigger grief and despair then others, but many were pained. How many hid their pain behind facades for one reason or another? Some out of pride, others to support those they care about, maybe others because they hated being sympathized for. Whatever the reason may be, sometimes those weaknesses like fear or despair seeped through the cracks of their carefully built wall.

…But this revelation only made Chaldea more beautiful to her.

Quietly, Raikou tightened her embrace. Boudica followed in turn. It was gentle, and hopefully exactly what the grieving mother needed to help soothe her current outburst. The berserker hoped someone would do this if it happened to her one day. The fear grew again, but as the mother shook in her arms, so too did her hope and resolve triple.

Raikou would do all she could to help preserve this home, where the many flawed and hurting souls found peace and acceptance through each other. Pained souls like hers, who thought liberation and deliverance was beyond her. As a mother, she'd gladly selfishly devote herself to keep this dream a reality. In turn, if she only had one selfish wish, it was to continue to be a part of something she shouldn't be allowed to.

Just for another day, then another, to feel human beneath it all.


	92. Fragment 91: Overdue Closure

Winds were strong that evening. One could hear it whistle past their ear as it shook the copper tinted grass. It wailed among the crashing waves two hundred meters below, and made the streaked brush strokes of clouds dance to its tune. The vibrant greens of the land meshed with the hazy blue of the sky, and the deep azure far below, separated only by the towering copper-tinted cliffs on which many visitors stood. Some breath was lost among the sea winds, but replaced with the swirling scents of brine, fresh hay, and brisk autumn; The view was enough to steal the rest.

These cliffs, cultivated only by snaking paths and a worn stone tower, were survivors. The play of man had changed scenes many times as time went on, and sometimes the land broke and shattered at their hand. Yet here it was as it always had been, even if the Chaldean servant had never seen these cliffs for himself. His heart knew as his soul resonated with the majesty of natural beauty.

The heart of the land still beat, and his own sang with it.

Far above the gentle surf, before the vast expanse ahead where sky met the sea, Fionn stood amidst a surviving grandeur. Like his glimmering locks akin to a flag of victory, his elegant white overcoat was courted by the wind. His hands remained in its pockets to hold them it firm, yet it flapped and tickled his fluttering navy slacks. Though his unruly hair sometimes shaded his view, he only smiled thoughtfully at the red sun at the horizon, which descended for its promised slumber.

He fiddled with the phone in his pocket. This was his first glimpse at his home's beauty in the modern world, but he wanted to savor it with his own eyes. These modern contraptions were useful and spectacular, but they often stole attention from what mattered. Even a little viewfinder to frame a shot was enough to shake one's immersion for such a grand sight; The beloved, simple bliss of the old days, where one's mind was the perfect journal, still sat firmly in his mind.

Though the times changed, he found he didn't mind. He especially didn't mind some of the other visitors who stood among the long-paved path with him. Their cameras were as much on the scenery as they were trying to snap a shot of him. Though many spoke a foreign language, or were too shy, he still entertained their perceived rude or bashful motives.

With his golden smile, he turned to a small group of Japanese tourists. An older woman glanced nervously, having been caught with her camera aimed his way. He merely smiled, turned partially to her, and adopted a more ideal posture. "Please feel free."

After a pause of retaliation, she, and many others along the stone railing, seized the opportunity. These natural cliffs with seas of lush grass became his runway, and he was the model. His smile gleamed brighter than the sunset and flashes from the cameras. After those quick few seconds, he was uncertain whether he milked the moment more or they did.

Fionn didn't mind either way. In his homeland at last, he felt like he could fly to the stars. The wind swirled around with its gentle embrace to welcome him back, and he felt the land's council influence his thoughts towards blissful reminiscence. In the prime of his youth, in the glory of this natural place, he shined brightly and thought deeply, more than he ever felt in Chaldea.

Smiling to the grinning sun, he could only hope this feeling was felt as much by his dear companions.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Fragment 91: Overdue Closure** _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

All the commotion atop the Cliffs of Moher was a fun break from his thoughts. Not that they were dark or brooding to begin with. A few were solemn, but it was mostly content reminiscence while the land offered a final sense of closure to answers grasped in Chaldea. However, it was hard to feel that sense of satisfied understanding when there were so many camera flashes… which he definitely didn't mind posing for.  _'I guess they think I'm a celebrity?'_

"Ah what a ham. So that's why you wanted to stay down here, mister movie star… Shoulda guessed it."

"Oh, come now. I don't see you turning down photos," Fionn smirked as he stared up the path. Between him and the copper tower of old, a chuckling Cu walked up to him with hands in the pockets of his blue parka. With the front unzipped, his form-fitting turquoise undershirt easily drew some eyes from the few young ladies around; They were certainly drawn by more than just looks. A silver chain glinted on the side of his dark denims, but not brighter than the amused look in the other lancer's crimson eyes.

"Got me there. No harm at all." Cu finally came up beside him, and Fionn nearly chuckled as the sounds of flaring camera shutters doubled. Without a word, Cu slung his arm over Fionn's shoulders, threw out a peace sign, and grinned to the family. Other tourists nearby were also taking pictures shamelessly, but the mutual pride and satisfaction on the lancers' faces was a clear invitation. Cu's voice echoed in his mind,  _"Not every day you get to take a photo of two Irish legends."_

" _If only we could tell them,"_  he chuckled back telepathically. Yet, they both knew these photos would have excited stories behind them. They may not know who they really were, but they could certainly feel some sort of magnetic pull. It radiated from their bodies like sunshine. Their auras roared like thunder across a plain, but with gentle pride and prestige being before a celebrity could never match. Standing side by side, Fionn was more impressed they weren't completely overwhelming those around.

Cu Chulainn, hero of the Ulster Cycle. Fionn Mac Cumhail, legend of the Fenian Cycle. In Irish Mythology, their names were legendary and revered, so there was no surprise their auras gleamed like mighty gods. He could only imagine what the people around them felt, but he knew all that mattered. He shined even brighter in his lands, without any question.

When the photos were over, and they shook several hands, the surrounding tourists turned back to the sunset. Fionn reached for his phone as the sun nearly touched the sea, but paused with Cu as he stared at one Irish resident walking away. The young blonde's eyes were darting between them and his hand they shook, and his speechless, bewildered, and awe-shaken mumblings sent them into chuckles. Cu elbowed his blonde friend and smirked, "I think we made his week."

"Maybe his month or year," Fionn replied as he fished out his phone for a shot. Cu did the same, but made a quick glance towards the top of the stone tower nearby. Fionn glanced too, chuckled at the number of heads he spied, and asked, "Got too crowded up there with all the fans?"

"Very. There's a few groups up there and Fergus is regaling them with stories. They think he's the coolest, strongest mythological historian ever," the other lancer smirked, and Fionn laughed at that thought. Trust Fergus to be so open, inviting, and friendly. They glanced back, and noticed Scathach silently stare towards them, then back to the crowds as Fergus' laughter echoed above the rest.

Fionn raised his phone to the sunset, but teased, "Looks like Scathach is going to have a word with you about abandoning her with Medb."

Cu shrugged. "Eh… They're being civil. Only two arguments in our nine hours here, and both were in the car. I'd say that's a victory."

"We still have two more days," the knight lancer noted, and Cu slowly nodded in agreement. "Knowing our luck… ah, I guess I'm the one testing our luck now."

They quickly fell into more chuckles as Cu snapped his first shot. Fionn glanced at his friend's phone to see how he framed it, but it looked identical to his. He believed it was hard to get a bad shot of this, but he was curious what George might be getting at the top of the tower. As Fionn snapped a new photo, he noticed Cu had lowered his to start typing something. His glances at any possible eyes made it very obvious what he was doing. The blonde smiled, but kept his eyes focused on his own photo. "Posting it to the wall?"

"If May didn't beat me to it. I'm sending this to Bazett first." There was a family within earshot.

"Knowing her, it's a selfie," Fionn pointed out. Medb always was the narcissist, but Fionn did find it quite attractive. There was just something about strong women, and speaking of which… The blonde smirked, "You sure you're not just teasing the poor thing?"

"I could be," Cu smirked back. "Shame she couldn't come either, but you heard Gabby. Lots of photos to make  _us_  jealous. Orders are orders."

"Yet, you're sending it alone to Bazett. Using any excuse, I see," Fionn pointed out as he glanced at the screen's recipient. "I can only imagine her face when we get back."

"I can see it already. It's going to be cute, for sure," Cu replied with a wolfish grin, then his eyes went wide as he got an idea. "Ah. I think I'll give her a selfie too. That's a good way to make her jealous, right?"

"Hm… Getting ideas from May now, are we?" the blonde asked as Cu quickly positioned himself for a proper shot. Though he didn't want to ruin his photo, it certainly gave him a similar idea. He smirked and shot back telepathically,  _"She has a point. Everything's better with a shining Celtic legend in the shot!"_

As Fionn positioned himself against the stone railing for his own selfie, Cu glanced over and shook his head. "Oh? Hamming it up? Now who's the one grasping at any excuse?"

They laughed together, which made it harder for him to get his own selfie. It was strange how their friendship levelled out. There was much to be said about Celtic battlelust and pride, but it mellowed quickly between Ireland's greatest legendary heroes. In the early days they had their curious spars, and their little rivalry still continued, but they'd wound up as friends and comrades without doubt. It was hard not to with Cu; He was rather easygoing and friendly, much like Fergus was.

Fionn shrugged again. "They're not missing much anyway."

"Certainly not the alcohol we'll be hauling home." At that comment, they both smiled to each other again. "It's going to be a good new year."

"We have to welcome it in right this time around." Not that they didn't before. Celtic New Year fell on the same day as Halloween, so there was a guaranteed celebration last year. It just wound up more Halloween themed, even with their planned drinking games. This time around, Chaldea held a week-long community festival, and they were more than content to miss the first day if it meant securing a proper Irish celebration for the last.

That didn't mean they couldn't take some time to enjoy themselves on a quick Vigil flight over to their homeland. It'd be ridiculous and impossible if they didn't have some fun while they visited. Yet, as he felt the overwhelming presence of his fellow servants, he quickly noticed one was separated. He glanced across the sparsely covered pavement to a spot on the railing further away. There were a few visitors clustered around, so there was no mistaking it.

Cu glanced between Fionn's curious face and the distant cluster, but smirked and typed away at his phone again. "He's not surrounded by just girls. I'd say it's holding up fine."

"Seems so," Fionn commented calmly, though his thoughts drifted around the lone Irish lancer further off. He hid his thoughtful contemplation well since Cu suspected nothing. For all his fellow legend knew, he'd only turned back for another attempted selfie with the disappearing sun. Yet his mind lingered on the First of Fianna, who'd been just a bit quieter on this trip, so far. He'd even caught a single distant stare out the window as they drove away from Barnacrow.

Judging from another chorus of Fergus' booming laughter from the tower, and Cu's own chuckling, his subtle change was noticeable only to Fionn.

"Hey, check this out." Cu's elbow snapped him from his thoughts, and he stared to the beefy smartphone's screen nearly in his face. It was his and Bazett's private message chat on Thronebook. There was already a small conversation following his selfie, which he made look as dashing as possible. Dare Fionn say, Cu may have looked as handsome as his own selfies.

 **Bazett Mcremitz  
** That's a beautiful view

 **Cu Chulainn  
** Isn't it? The cliffs aren't bad either. Do you want one without the shirt too?

 **Bazett Mcremitz  
** You're unbelievable

 **Cu Chulainn  
** I didn't see a no ;)

Soon enough, his growing concerns had been quelled for the moment, and he fell into laughter with his friend as the fiery red orb tucked itself in for the evening.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It had been a quick evening, all things considered. Ireland wasn't large, nor difficult to navigate by car. Diarmuid had been more talkative this time, so Fionn's concerns melted further into the back of his mind. They even managed to convince George to come exploring with them once they parked the cars and got settled at their hotel for the night. Before long, they'd arrived at Sligo, and quickly hit the streets in search of their first quick taste of the local flavors.

That's why this short three-day trip to Ireland came to be. The Vigil was easily trusted with delivery, but it was simply a matter of tasting the supply beforehand. No one could pick proper Irish brews better than Celtic legends. The tastes of the modern world could be of a far different sort than theirs after thousands of years, so the safest bet was to get it themselves.

The night was lively, as expected of the weekend. The pubs flourished, and the streets were speckled with residents in the off season. Medb had spotted a curious clothing store still open, and soon disappeared inside. Scathach feigned mild interest, but disappeared within too. Opting out of following, Fionn was content to wait outside and enjoy the atmosphere of a quiet Irish town.

Nearby, there was the sound of an evening street performer playing a French horn. Fionn would've preferred the tin flute to bring out that traditional Celtic air, but one couldn't choose artists. What he found most curious was the young teen with glasses and braided red hair was busking, rather than hanging out with friends this late. Her open instrument backpack was decently filled with spare change though.

As he glanced around quietly, eyeing how different things were these days, the music came to an abrupt halt. He glanced back, and noticed a small group of older teens had approached her. It was difficult to hear parts over nearby passing conversations, but it was drawing a few bystanders. His small smile faded as he saw the redhead's growing dismay while a blonde with a plastic tiara pointed at her. He didn't need to bite his thumb to figure out something was wrong.

Yet no one did anything, which only infuriated him more.  _"Diarmuid. I'll be a few paces away."_

Barely acknowledging the reply, Fionn quickly sailed himself down the sidewalk and past the occasional group. Before long, some were parting ways quickly for him as he approached the girls. He heard one final comment only a few strides away. "Maybe if you went to parties instead of begging for money like a hobo you wouldn't be such an outcast. Ever think of that?"

The blonde immediately clammed up when he finished his approach. His presence demanded immediate attention, and his small frown was like thunder as he stared towards the offending young teen. She and her friends could barely tear their eyes off him, but he wasn't interested in admiration. He crossed his arms, glanced to the quiet busker, who no longer seemed to shake beneath her white sweater and loose jeans.

"Are they giving you trouble, miss?" he asked calmly, but she looked hesitant to answer.

"Um… Not anymore!" One of the other girls answered quickly and began ushering her gaggle of friends away. Though the others were a mix of reactions, at least this one looked apologetic and ashamed. "Sorry! Let's go meet the boys! We're late to your own party!"

That ended far faster than he thought. Though he wanted to say more, it was a decent conclusion. He turned back to the young teen, who still looked at a loss of words; A shame his overwhelming presence in the homeland often shook the shy into silence. Finally, she was able to offer her tiny quiet reward. "…Thank you."

With a reassuring smile, he nodded to her, grasped a loose bill in his pocket, and tossed it quietly into her bag. He took his leave, just as the elderly shopkeeper finally burst from the door to the parting crowd. "Did something happen, dearie? I'm sorry, I should've noticed sooner!"

Content that he left her in good company, he returned to the clothing store. He curiously stared at Diarmuid, who now waited for him just outside its glimmering windows. The famed lancer was drawing some curious glances from passing women, even if all he wore was a simple black track jacket and jeans. His own stare remained on the approaching blonde, who only smiled in reassurance as the French Horn played again behind him.

He reached out mentally to joke,  _"Just a damsel in need. We knights can't ignore that."_

" _Yea. I suppose we can't."_  Though he returned it calmly, Fionn could sense the underlying emotion beneath. One couldn't tell based on his friend's calm smile, but he had a growing hunch since they arrived. Honestly, his dark-haired comrade should've stayed in Chaldea if that recent memorial essence was troubling him, but he came anyway. At least he was enjoying himself, but these occasional, frequent hints were starting to make Fionn second guess it.

Hopefully a few pints of dark stuff at the pubs would be just the medicine.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

After a few hours, and many delicious drinks, they were already making their first barrel purchases.

They'd been planning to get their haul in Dublin, but they'd already had their 'secrecy procedure' planned beforehand. Among the quaintly packed buildings that sat squished around the parking lot, Fionn kept fair, but unsuspicious, glances around the many parked cars. The back of their cyan rental SUV was open, and only its automatic light kept him company. Their other matching BMW beside it remained quiet beside his, but otherwise, he didn't draw attention as he prepped for the next arrival.

Fergus' hearty laughter heralded his and his companion's return. Fionn smiled, but kept focused on his own little task. In the trunk of his modern stallion, one of Chaldea's newest inventions rested on the padded floor. It appeared like just an inconspicuous looking wooden crate with their home's logo, but it was an evolution of their common holding bags. This prototype crate was only a meter long and wide, yet the short container's true capacity rivalled a commercial shipping container.

It was no wonder the Vigil was negotiating with Chaldea to obtain a few of these for storage.

After mentally fumbling around its void-like, dark interior, Fionn slid the lid away from the crate as Fergus and George came close. Fergus shot the lancer a thumbs up with his free arm. With his tight green polo and jeans, he looked like a well-honed bodybuilder, but also one with finesse since he balanced two large barrels in one hand. George, by contrast, looked more refined in his white, popped-collar dress-shirt tucked into tan slacks, and partially hidden by a crisp, navy blazer.

Fionn couldn't help but chuckle as the rider balanced his own two barrels, but with both arms. He walked over to help relieve the rider, even if it was a laughable weight for any servant. "You're dressed much too formally to be walking around with those, George."

"You let me come along, so I insist on pulling my weight," the saint replied as Fionn quickly glanced around the parking lot. There was only one pair of eyes aimed their way, but it was safe to ignore that pair. Mostly. George stopped as Fionn quickly lifted the top oak cask. "So what do we have here?"

"Kilkenny. A lot of it. Cu and Diarmuid are coming with more barrels," the saber noted. He then glanced around, stared towards a darker corner of the parking lot, chuckled, and picked up a barrel. He carefully guided it to the lip of the crate, then let it calmly disappear into its endless abyss. "Medb and Scathach are checking out Wine Buffs we spotted earlier."

Fergus then glanced back to the dark corner of the lot again as he grasped the second barrel. "Think we should ask that magus if he wants to come drinking?"

"Unless he's genuine Irish, he can't keep up with any of you," George commented, and the other two chuckled. "He's still keeping his distance, yes? I don't think he's going to try something on our cars. Surely he's just curious about your presence."

"I was more worried he was going to steal the drinks," Fergus declared easily. They laughed again. There was very little the vast majority of modern mages could do to a servant, let alone a group of them. Yet, the Vigil had a point. They had to keep their wits about them and stay in groups in case someone got deviant ideas. In this case, the hidden magus could be an observer for the Clock Tower or, as George said, a curious lone wolf. It wasn't going to ruin their night, but they'd keep tabs.

As George lifted his own barrel to the crate, Fionn breathed the lovely autumn, Irish air again. "I hope you're enjoying the sights? Not quite as red as the American Southwest."

"A lot of nice greens instead. Ireland has very charming countryside," George commented back. "I can't wait to see the view from the hill."

"Our first sunrise in modern Ireland! We should take a barrel up to enjoy!" Trust Fergus to turn something as simple as a sunset as an excuse to celebrate. Or more accurately, to drink. Not that Fionn would argue that point. "We'll still have plenty for New Years. This crate will be overflowing by the time we fly from Dublin! Let's get it filled early so we can show these Irish how to party like true Celts!"

"I won't say no to that!" Fionn agreed wholeheartedly. Celtic celebrations were always a time of bliss, and any excuse to have one was more than welcome. As Gabrielle often reassured, the tradition of Irish drinking was still more than alive and well, but did it stand up to  _true_ tradition? Even after so long, he could still recount every single celebration and party held with his beloved Knights of Fianna, all the way up until…

It was tragic the feasts didn't shine as brightly after that. They just lost that overwhelmingly positive feeling, but that was only to be expected. They only got worse from there, but he wasn't going to let that get him down. Not while in good company and in his homeland, where he can make new memories atop of his old. The past was the past, and his tough memories had been laid to rest long, long ago thanks to Chaldea's grace.

Yet, as he spotted Diarmuid and Cu coming back with two barrels, he had to wonder if it was the same case for him.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was chillier this morning. Brisk mountain air joined hands with a frigid sea breeze that swept across the rolling mountain's top. The scattered clouds above their dirt path were blooming with their first tints of pink. The autumn dew on the grass would soon be twinkling too. It was still very early, but they hiked to their destination in record time for their companion.

"Not even a sip, George? You sure?"

"I'm certain, thank you. My camera will do all the drinking this morning!"

"Suit yourself!" Fergus laughed on his chosen seat on their picnic blanket. He leaned back on one arm as he drank from a new souvenir mug. Sat primly atop his changed pair of jeans, Medb used him as her personal throne to keep any moisture away. She too drank from her own matching mug, and looked royally content in her signature, fluffy white coat and matching sweat pants. After downing his drink, Fergus placed his mug down beside him, then gently ran his hand against her thigh.

The pair chuckled together while Cu reclined on the blanket beside them, but Diarmuid and Fionn stood behind them. Quietly, Fionn eyed his knight, who remained mostly quiet as he stood in his black slacks and gray sweater. His drink had barely been touched, which only added to the growing number of peculiarities the blonde had noticed. Still, Diarmuid's eyes remained calm and inquisitive. He turned to him, and with small smiles, they both nodded to each other.

Fionn then glanced at his own occupied hands. In one he also had a classic stein for his drink, but in the other he held a rough stone he'd picked up before leaving the Cliffs of Moher. There was a pile of similar stones by the blanket; One more for each of them. When the sun finally rose, they'd follow a tradition that continued long after their time, carried forth by the residents of Sligo.

"If your wish is to sleep with me, you still got a ways to go, Fionn!" Fionn turned to Medb, who only smirked tauntingly his way.

He smirked back and shook his head. "Sorry, Medb. But I had something more important in mind."

Scathach laughed at the quip further away, making Fergus buckle with his own laughter as Medb glared her way. Further up the path, closer to the mountain's centerpiece attraction, Scathach chuckled with her arms folded in front of her white turtleneck sweater. Her denims were dark and nearly blended with the shadow of the large, rocky silhouette nearby. Yet, like Medb, she shined brilliantly with all her glory, in Fionn's vision at least.

George stood beside her with his camera set up on a tripod. The horizon was already turning a lovely gold, and his shutter was flaring away more than the sun's first rays. His hair and Scathach's blew with another breeze, like royal battle flags of yore did atop this hill; Of that, there was no question. The top of this mountain was special, and the servants could feel it in waves that emanated from the large, rock-covered mound.

More specifically, the massive cairn that finally began to glow with the rising sun: Queen Medb's Cairn.

While George's camera fluttered away, and Cu woke up to growing excitement from the open couple, Fionn stared to the gravesite. It was like a pyramid of Ireland, both in prominence and symbolism. The fact it was intact, and still carried traditions, spoke well of the area's reverence to the late warrior queen. It was amusing and thought provoking that the queen herself would see her own grave, but his ponderings led elsewhere.

"You know what we're missing? Some good grub. If only there was a concession stand or ten up here," Fergus commented, making Medb giggle and Cu chuckle. He then called out. "Hey George! How's this to those parks you visited? Was it as built up?"

"They were left alone. You had to drive or walk far to see lots of buildings. They try not to mar the scenery."

"A fair point. A McDonalds would have ruined it," Fionn agreed, and Fergus shrugged in partial admittance. Yet, that's roughly what he'd been thinking about. Ireland may have looked different, but some parts remained intact. They didn't cast aside their history or nature; Places like here, atop Knocknarea, proved that, yet they often didn't go out of their way to worship it.

It was irksome, but he recalled their first stops on their road trip to the Cliffs of Moher. Fionn had been excited to see the Hill of Allen, where his fortress loomed over the fertile lands which his knights would ride through before their hunts. Yet, what he found was disappointing. The forested hill was desolate, and its figure marred by years of quarrying. All they found was a folly tower and a few signs for history. They'd said they unearthed Fionn's bones when building the structure, and reinterred them beneath… but there was no visible monument, plaque, or anything in remembrance of a legend.

It was more than enough for a disheartened Fionn to say they shouldn't waste any more time there.

That's why, though he's glad Ireland didn't truly forget, he was jealous Medb's grave was preserved while his was abandoned. Was he not also one of Ireland's greatest heroes too? Surely he'd have had a monument or ten dedicated to his shining legend, yet there was none. It was rude of him, but even Cu, his equal, had a few statues to his name. For the most part, their mythology and legend had held on by tradition and praise, rather than physical heritage.

It was baffling considering how powerfully they emanated here, yet it led to only one sound and solemn conclusion: Ireland revered them, but they still moved on.

Their era had long gone, and though passed down as heritage, they were but myths. Traditions remained, like the rock in his hand, which was a custom to bring to Medb's cairn to toss among its peers with a wish. Yet, though he was disappointed more of his past splendor lacked monuments… part of him agreed; Even he'd moved on, for the wish in his hands to be cast with the stone had almost nothing to do with the past.

' _Let me shine even better this time around.'_

If Medb heard it, she would have laughed at how narcissistic it sounded. But from his view, it was as much of a wish as it was a promise. He'd been spectacular, and his legend was still favored, but after a year of time in Chaldea, and two memorial essences, he understood. He was far from perfect, and his shine was still marred with disgrace; Shame caused by his own hands. Yet, like the sun before him, a new dawn had arrived, and a second chance with it. He could do better this time.

"Stone throwing time!" Fergus cheered happily as he carefully picked himself up, with Medb nestled in his arms. He gently placed the small queen on her feet, then moved to the pile of wishes. "Get 'em while they're hot!"

"Are we still up for that throwing competition?" Cu asked as he reached over to grab a smooth, oval rock.

"The one who lands it furthest from mine pays for the next ten barrels!" Medb confirmed as Fergus handed her one of the stones. She then proceeded to quickly, and nonchalantly, hurl her rock towards the tall cairn. Her wish was clearly determined earlier.

It disappeared over the top, but she merely smiled as Cu deadpanned at her. "How are we supposed to measure it now? Do you even know where it went?"

"Of course I know where it went, Cu~! I drew a smiley face on it last night!" On cue, Fergus flipped over his stone and made a thinking sound. He then quickly glanced to the amber-basked cairn, then to the rock again. Medb curiously looked over, then blanched upon seeing the winking emoji on the rock he held. "Fergus! I thought you handed me my stone!"

"Sorry, babe… You didn't tell me you actually marked one," the saber chuckled sheepishly, and though she pouted and smacked his arm, the others laughed.

Yet Diarmuid's chuckle was so quiet it was nearly nonexistent. Maybe Fionn was overthinking and grasping at every possible hint now, but he was still worried. He glanced to his knight curiously, and the other lancer quickly gazed back as he asked, "Are you alright? You seem lost, Diarmuid."

"Ah, sorry, my lord. Just thinking about my wish is all."

Though his concerns were slowly piling up, Fionn decided to jest instead. "Well don't think too hard! You may end up buying ten barrels if your thoughts blind you."

"Right. That'd be painful," Diarmuid smiled back. Try as he might, Fionn could easily tell there was some troubled thoughts hiding behind his pearly whites.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

"Definitely sharing this with Gabby!" Medb proclaimed as her phone's shutter snapped. "So places like this do still exist! It's almost like the walk to my favorite spring."

"…Should we watch out for cheese throwing bandits then?" There was a loud smack, quickly followed by laughter.

The mirth echoed in these woods, yet was absorbed all the same. There was a mysticism in the air, only amplified by the morning sunrays that pierced the canopy. Scarlet and golden leaves held strong in the final days of autumn, while just as many copper companions had fallen in the previous week. Yet beauty untold defined this small walk and ushered back memories of an untouched land.

Chiseled stone walls, done by fairies who lived nearby, as legend told, were carved along both side of this miniature valley. They were tall, close, and almost suffocating, but they meant no harm in their wonderous embrace. The air smelled almost mystic, and the gentle silence of this glen cradled all of them along its length. Fionn, who moved only a scant dozen paces further from his friends, could now barely hear their conversation. George was further lost in the lens of his camera; He was further behind the group after stopping to chat with a passing photographer.

Fionn moved nearly in a trance. These woods reminded him so much of the forests he grew up in, and those he hunted amongst in later years. Any second now, he thought a fae may appear, heralded by the mystic air and a shimmer of magical shimmers. Yet none did. There was only Gaia's voice that echoed from carefully preserved nature and rained down him in the form of little sunbeams.

Quietly, he closed his eyes while breathing in hearty sycamore and beech. Stepping forward, he could almost envision the hunts long gone. He could hear the laughter of his knights echo around him among the clatters of trotting horses. Twigs would snap, leaves rustled, and the sounds of mythic beasts snarled at their approach, yet they always rode valiantly and confidently. He could even hear the sound of the Dord Fiann echo from his memories and through his heart…

…But it wasn't a reminiscent sound, nor was it the fabled horn itself, but a French horn.

Shaken from his reverie, he slowly opened his eyes and gazed further into the glen. Among the gently rustling leaves on the breeze, his ears caught the instrument further ahead. Curious, he glanced back to his friends, who were busy taking photos further behind. Only Diarmuid seemed to look his way, and he reached out to him over their connection,  _"I'll be further ahead. I'll yell if I get attacked by a hydra… so everyone can see me defeat it!"_

Diarmuid chuckled, making Fionn smile as he carefully speed walked down the winding little valley. Ferns brushed against him, as if to welcome back a long-lost legend. The sunbeams parted like curtains in his way, and before long, the sound of the French horn grew vibrant. His approach fell even quieter as his eyes scanned the rocky walls from which practiced music emanated. Though rough and tumble, it couldn't mar the glamour of this mystical cleft mother nature kept sealed away.

Finally, his eyes landed on a small mountain bike propped against the walls, and further up, the young teen from last night. In roughed up jeans and a green sweater, she was nestled a few meters up on a moss and vine covered nook along the chiseled walls. She was lost practicing and fumbling along with notes, far enough Fionn could come up quietly. With hands folded behind his coat, he quietly waited and listened, thinking of what to say when he wouldn't interrupt.

About a minute later, the young woman glanced away from her notes and towards her bike, then stuttered to a surprised halt upon seeing Fionn. He chuckled, but raised his hand in reassurance, "Sorry! I didn't meant to scare you. I just heard music in the distance and got curious. It's nice to meet you again."

"Y-You too, sir," she stuttered, but quickly recomposed herself, smiled, and nodded his way. "Thank you again for last night. I didn't mean to trouble you."

"Ah, don't mention it. You can say I'm used to helping people in need," he offered back with a calming smile; It was hardly necessary. His proud, valiant, and noble aura was clearly relaxing her. If anything, she looked appreciative of his company. He glanced to her instrument backpack, the bike, and then to her horn curiously. "You biked up here to practice? You're a long ride from Sligo."

"I live thirty minutes away, so it's good exercise," she offered as she set her horn onto her lap.

"You didn't bike through the glen, I hope. I'd shiver at the thought of falling with your instrument."

"Oh, no, sir. I walk my bike up here. Too many roots," she quickly replied. "It's hard enough riding here some days."

He nodded in understanding as he glanced at her bike. It was more akin to a racing bike than one suited for mountains; He'd only learned the difference from Gudao, who was rather avid about mountain biking. It certainly was no ordinary bike, which meant it saw plenty of use. "Is it just a weekend thing, miss…?"

"Shae, sir." He felt the slow approached of his friends, but the conversation held his growing interest.

"And you may call me Finian," Fionn replied quickly, then waited respectfully for her real answer.

"Finian, sir," she said, and he chuckled at her respectfulness. "I ride here every weekend I can, or when I don't have school. I like to practice my songs in secret, but I don't get to do it in winter. It makes good practice for bike racing too."

"Ah, so you want to be some sort of athlete for a living? Like Lance Armstrong?"

"Not cycling, but I want to do triathlons as a hobby… like my uncle," she kindly corrected, then fiddled with her French horn. "I want to be a historian when I grow up too, but I always get made fun of for it."

"Like those girls from your school last night?" She nodded slowly, and he shook his head with a small sigh. "I don't see anything wrong with being a historian. Are you interested in a certain niche?"

"Irish history and mythology." Now she had Fionn's complete attention, but he hid his growing smile behind calm curiosity. "The popular girls think I'll just wind up playing on the streets my whole life begging for money. Or some low paying job no one appreciates."

"I know a few important people who might appreciate your music. Of that, I can assure you." He was feeling a bit playful, and the pride was welling in his chest. He couldn't help his next words, honestly. "You're in luck, honestly. I happen to be a well-read Irish historian as a hobby. Specifically, the Fenian Cycle. You may even call me a scholar, though I'd like to think I'm a better model."

"Really, si- I mean, You are, Fenian? I've done more studying on the Ulster and Mythical cycles, but I'm just as curious about the Knights of Fianna! They feel similar to stories from Camelot, like Arthur and Fionn. My dad loves Arthurian lore, but he grew up in Wales. My mom always said he… Oh, sorry. I'm rambling on. It's a bad habit of mine."

"Socializing is a bad habit? I learned something today," he joked back and waved off her apology. He was quick to shift gears though; He was more than happy to talk about himself and the shining days of yore. "What do you know of the Fenian Cycle so far? Well read on Fionn? Diarmuid?"

Curiously, at the mention of his own name, Shae's smile faltered a bit. He tilted his head curiously, and she didn't hesitate to respond. "I know enough that I think Fionn seemed more human than the stories made him to be. He wasn't some perfect giant that could move the earth, but a charismatic hero who made mistakes like all of us. I think that makes him better though. Relatable?"

He had to keep his eyebrow forced down, and the sting in his heart hidden. Her words were a bit blunt to his legendary figure, but her tone carried no ill will. If anything, it remained… inspired? Though disappointed, and feeling incensed to correct her to fix his shine in a young maiden's eyes, he remained quiet. If anything, he'd begun to think again, as he had plenty of times in Chaldea.

He let her continue, "The tale with Grainne and Diarmuid stood out the most to me. Grainne was clearly the culprit, yet Fionn harbored jealousy and hatred for Diarmuid. He was innocent. With his curse, and Grainne's forced geis, and her discontent… I think Fionn should have been mad at her and truly forgiven Diarmuid, but he winds up getting him killed out of jealousy… But that's the only tale I know really well from the Fenian Cycle. I got a long way to go before I'm some scholar… I just hope I'll make it one day."

"…You'll make it one day, but just keep an open mind about stories. Sometimes, perspective changes with time, and the tales are often told from one view." Fionn's words were calm and certain, and his small smile to her was genuine. Sure he was hurt, but though a bit irked by her words, it was because it was the bitter truth he'd finally understood. "Like I said, I'm well-read on the subject, so I can offer my own views and opinions. You're more than welcome to ask me questions if you wish."

"Oh… But you're not from around here, right? I don't want to trouble you on your vacation or break," she quickly hesitated, but he only smiled and pulled out his phone.

"That's what emails are for, no? We're not waiting for horse-riding couriers anymore."

"Ah right! Thank you, Mister Finian. You sure it'd be alright if I emailed you?"

"Exchanging emails with a young girl? You've fallen, Finian." At that comment, he finally took note of his approaching group of friends, but Medb, and Fergus were missing; None seemed to be worried. Diarmuid was in the lead, but a grinning Cu quickly overtook him with a teasing smirk. He then shot a reassuring smile towards Shae. "Don't worry, just giving our friend a hard time! He's not the sketchy type!"

"I know," she answered confidently, then nodded to all of them. "I'm Shae. It's nice to meet all of you."

Diarmuid smiled to her, but Fionn noted the fading glint of disappointment in his knight's eyes. "I saw my friend helped you last night? I hope you had a good evening after?"

"I did, thanks to both of you. I made a bit more money towards my college fund!" she exclaimed happily, and patted her instrument. "Is there any way I can repay you? I feel bad… You already gave me your email and…"

"There's no need. I'm used to helping others. My friends can relate," Fionn reassured, and she nodded again bashfully. He noticed she still seemed disappointed in her fidgeting, so he pondered quietly. "…But you seem very keen on clearing debts, so how about this. Are there any songs you've been practicing no one has heard yet? We could be your first audience, miss Shae."

"Serenade in the woods? That sounds like a pleasant treat," Scathach commented with her own curious smile, which grew as Shae's gaze lit up.

"Uh, I do have a few new ones I've been, uh, working on… What's a good one… Oh!"

"How about you surprise us and play?" Cu offered before she could voice a title. With another content smile, the redhead glanced to all of them, saw their welcoming expressions, and nodded. Quietly, she lifted her instrument to her mouth, and gently placed her free hand inside its bell. With closed eyes, she adjusted her lips, fiddled with the keys once, then let her first notes play.

Fionn was far from knowledgeable on musical instruments. Phantom of the Opera and Mozart would appreciate it better, but he'd heard French horn was difficult. It made the gentle notes that echoed from her instrument that much more impressive with its smoothness and precise tone. Her practicing showed flawlessly in the current song, which waltzed with the atmosphere of the glen to bring out more of its mystic shine.

The song even sounded familiar, but his answer came after Cu chuckled over their mental link.  _"She plays the Jurassic Park theme really well."_

The glen was no realm of ancient dinosaurs, but it had a majestic feeling of its own. There was something about her carefully played notes that naturally blended with the air. He glanced at gently waving ferns and the glistening sunbeams as Shae continued her serenade, unencumbered and flawless. Even George's quiet flick of a shutter beside Diarmuid, who was quietly recording the solo on his phone, fell silent among the waltz.

However, though they all smiled at the wondrous performance of nature and song, Fionn noticed Diarmuid's smile was more propped up than ever.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

It was hours later, but Shae's few songs still sang in his ears. The others wound up giving her their emails too, and though Fionn was a bit miffed he wasn't her sole mythology reference, she would get those varied perspectives; He gave her a warning that 'May' would likely drone on about Queen Medb. Shae just thought it was amusing their names were similar… If only she knew.

Their run-in was another high note for the morning, which likely made shopping with Scathach and Medb easier for Cu and Fergus. Fionn hoped for less arguing, at least, but he didn't have to deal with it. They'd split up so he and Diarmuid could sightsee Sligo with George. The clouds were being unusually cooperative for Ireland, which made the town shine that much brighter for their own riverside tour.

And what a vibrant town Sligo was.

Noon was a skip away, yet Fionn still couldn't tear his eyes away at the quaint beauty of the tightly packed buildings. There were very few modern structures, which made the rows of colorful houses stand out. Many white walls and beige walls broke up the patterns, but some of the peaked fronts stood like celebrities among their flocks. One he stared at glowed with its jagged royal blue, cerulean, and white coloring, which reflected on the River Garavogue's dark surface. A few others nearby glistened with their reds, or hummed in pale yellows.

It was hardly a wonder George was bashfully requesting to stop every dozen paces, but how could one not stop for this simple beauty? He rested against the steel railing, which also glistened with a dance of blues and silvers. The paved walkway was hardly packed, since most were on the opposite sides of the road where the shops and restaurants beckoned. The quaint little river remained far more interesting than window shopping.

Beside him, George had his camera aimed at the colorful buildings across the river, but Fionn was passing carefully disguised glances between the river and a nearby footbridge. On the tiny arching bridge, Diarmuid leaned against another rail and stared distantly into the water below. Some passersby likely thought he was just enjoying himself by his tiny smile, but Fionn knew it was just a front. With arms crossed on the railing, he appeared vulnerable.

Though he'd been fairly talkative since they'd left The Glen, Fionn couldn't pretend to be ignorant any longer. "I want to see what fishes are amusing my knight. If I leave you alone, you won't fall in, will you?"

"If it offers a nice angle, I might," George joked back, and they shared a laugh before Fionn nodded in gratitude. The footbridge was only a few dozen meters away anyhow. "I'll catch up with you two shortly!"

Fionn waved in thanks, then walked steadily towards the bridge while pretending to eye where Diarmuid stared. The other lancer quietly tossed a glance his way as he approached, but then stared to the waters again. After rounding the corner onto the bridge, Fionn smiled to a passing couple, who practically beamed back at him in wonder; He was going to miss those reactions in Chaldea.

But Fionn had a solid hunch there was something that should remain here too. "One of the nine royal rivers of Ireland… I heard Saint Patrick blessed this river with bountiful salmon."

Diarmuid finally glanced to him with a mask of curiosity. He glanced quickly, but there was no one nearby to overhear. "Did the throne tell you that before you came?"

"Bits and pieces," Fionn shrugged as he leaned against the railing next to his old comrade. "Maybe we'll drink with him one day… You think the bishop will like that?"

"I'm not certain. He's a saint…" he mused, then cracked a small, amused, but genuine smile. "Then again, we have Martha."

"What a divine woman she is… with hands that deliver sinners to God's shining light," Fionn chuckled back, and managed to coax a fairly forced chuckle from his friend. Fionn stared to him, and Diarmuid glanced back. The blonde's smile remained, but Diarmuid quickly glanced back to the dark waters below. Fionn finally let out a sigh. "Something's been troubling you Diarmuid, and I think I know what. You overheard my conversation with Shae?"

His head dipped a bit shamefully. "…Forgive me, my lord. I was trying to catch up... I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It was likely difficult, what with our special ears and a silent glen. I'm not holding it against you." Fionn smiled reassuringly, but Diarmuid kept his head dipped low and aimed to the river. There was no mistaking it now: It was the same ashamed look he held when he'd finally caught up with him and Grainne the day he 'forgave' them. The only difference was he leaned against the railing pitifully, rather than knelt before him. "Hmm… but you're still clinging to that regret as tightly as ever. That Memorial Essence made it worse, didn't it?"

"I…" Diarmuid began as he glanced to the legendary lancer, but lost his tongue. It arrived just a day before their trip, and it shook him pretty noticeably; All Memorial Essences generally did. Some just carried far more baggage. Diarmuid stared shamefully to the waters again and nodded slowly. "…It was a rough day."

"I figured it came with more than two swords and a new surge of Celtic battle lust… I didn't even need to bite my thumb!" Noticing his joke fell flat on his friend, he sighed as Diarmuid mouthed another quiet apology. After a small pause, the blonde stared in contemplation towards him. "I guess I'm partially to blame for you feeling this way."

"My lord, no!" Diarmuid quickly stared to him in shock, and partial horror. He said it rather loudly, which made Fionn glance around in concern, but again, no one was within earshot. George was trying to photograph a building reflection on the water too. A panicked Diarmuid still didn't care about his tone. "It's all my fault! It was me who marred your legen-"

Fionn quickly raised a hand to silence him, and stared firmly. Diarmuid's eyes flashed with recognition, and he quickly dipped his head again in shame. This was the look he gave all his knights when he was about to scold them or give a serious declaration. Yet, today, it was a terribly long overdue one. "I didn't mean it like that, Diarmuid. I meant I was at fault for your continued guilty conscience. I never did tell you straight that I've truly forgiven you, have I?"

"You…" Diarmuid dared to raise his head to stare, but Fionn only nodded in acknowledgement. "But when you first arrived, you told me that..."

"What I told you wasn't as clear as it should have been." His reassurances on arrival left much to be desired, but he never bit his thumb on that. What he'd said left a hole his friend likely continually slipped through. He'd been too ignorant and dismissive of a lingering cancer that plagued his friend, but no longer. For their sake, he had to finally lay this to rest. "It's been over a year. I said my memories belonged to an older me and our past. They did. I thought that'd be enough for you, but I suppose all my joking around about that ordeal didn't help."

"…Your other Memorial Essences? Did they…?"

"Reawaken some of those feelings?" Fionn asked, and Diarmuid quickly nodded. To his friend's dismay, the blonde slowly nodded. "I kept it under wraps, but they did. Those things carry quite a punch of emotion, don't they? Now you know why I was grumpier those days."

Fionn glanced to Diarmuid, who now looked more ashamed than ever, but he surprised him with a chuckle. "I know what you're thinking. That I despise you all over again, but you're not listening, Diarmuid. I've forgiven you, truly. I did after I arrived, and I did every day since, Memorial Essences be damned."

"After all I've done? I brought your world to ruins." Diarmuid was exactly like himself on that day. It welled him with a mix of emotions, but Fionn stayed his course resolutely.

"One could say Lancelot and Mordred did for Arturia, but look how Camelot shines again," Fionn countered with a reassuring smile. "Watching them was eye opening, and hearing their new tale more so. I thought they managed to do what we did, but I was ignorant of the cracks in our new foundation. Allow me to settle it once and for all, Diarmuid… I've forgiven you, because that ordeal was as much my fault as it was yours. What Miss Shae said was right about that."

"My lord, you had nothing to…!" Diarmuid trailed off as soon as he saw the glint of acknowledgement and wisdom that shined in his eyes. How Ironic. Fionn had all the world's wisdom and knowledge at the tip of his tongue, yet it took all his witnessing and pondering in Chaldea to understand; This was something he wouldn't bite his tongue on, but a self-realization long overdue that he'd kept to himself this whole time.

Their trip to Ireland just placed the icing on the cake. "I'm a very jealous man, Diarmuid. One can say I was justified with my actions and feelings, but I don't think so. Was my jealousy that got you killed worth the collapse of the Fianna? What did spilling that spring water do except murder a dear comrade caught in an unfortunate vice? To tarnish my legend with my own hands? All the knowledge and wisdom in the world is worthless if I was so blind and content to ignore it. If I am to blame you, then I must blame myself equally."

He let out a sigh, as Diarmuid fell solemn and contemplative. Yet, Fionn smiled and let out a chuckle as he swept his hand across Sligo's riverfront majesty. "Yet, look how Ireland remembered the legends. Irish myth and heritage may be in high reverence, but the landmarks are gone. Ireland is different. They've grown into something else, but it's beautiful, no? They've moved on long ago, and I think it's time we did the same. The past must be remembered, but it should chain us no more."

"My lord…" Diarmuid fell into a silent pause, but Fionn was more than happy to let him think over his words.

Nearly a minute passed as the blonde felt his shoulders lighten after his own admission of weakness. For so long, he'd believed he shined flawlessly, and remained confused why so much misfortune seemed to chase him. It took a few Memorial Essences to acknowledge, and more time to accept the truth, but it was his first step. He'd marred his own image, and the only way to correct it was to move on and better himself. But he couldn't, and wouldn't, do it alone.

His friend shouldn't be left stuck in the past like he was.

And he was glad it wasn't to be, either. After he glanced to Diarmuid, he noticed a brilliant, genuine smile that could have shined as brightly as his. He reached over, patted the dark-haired lancer's back, and smiled. "Feeling better, my friend?"

"Yes… Thank you, Fionn." Hearing him say his name so casually showered the sprinkles he needed. He noticed his shoulders and eyes seemed far lighter; He also noticed George was snapping a picture of them, and hoped he hadn't overheard. Not that he minded too much with the important words aired.

"I've forgiven you, truly this time. Don't forget that… and I'll tone down my jokes too," Fionn restated adamantly, but then chuckled. "Now that that's out of the way, we can truly enjoy our little vacation again without any troubles, big or small!"

Though Diarmuid nodded, he fell curious as Fionn seemed to stare towards his cheek. Diarmuid raised a hand cautiously towards his own cheek, but the blonde lancer only shook his head. "It's still covered. Did you reapply it this morning?"

"I did." Diarmuid was almost prevented from coming due to his love spot, but Paracelsus and Medea's newly developed cream worked just in time. The test-run two days before they left worked wonders; The women staff no longer needed to take a preventative potion… which a few gladly missed ever now and then,  _on purpose_. "I was nervous for most of yesterday."

"Just as long as you were concerned about your makeup and not about our past," Fionn pointed out, and Diarmuid quickly blanched at his words. Fionn only chuckled and pointed at him. "Hey. We're leaving the past behind, so I need to find new ways to tease you. It  _is_  makeup."

"I…!" His friend spoke up to defend, but the smirking Fionn watched it fade into defeated retaliation. "…I… suppose this is karma for teasing Emiya as a mother queen…"

"If he starts prodding you with that, it wasn't me." After his promise, Fionn felt his stomach rumble. All these nice smells from the restaurants which mixed with the autumn air of his homeland… How could he resist for long? "Is it one yet? I could use some home cooking… and a few drinks."

"Certainly a few drinks," Diarmuid agreed as he glanced at his watch. George began walking up the bridge towards them as the dark-haired lancer nodded. "Twenty minutes. We've got a bit more sightseeing before we meet the others at Hargadon Bros."

"Then it's back to Dublin for the real tasting, and you're not escaping this, George!" Fionn practically announced as he gazed to the surprised, but amused, rider. "We're going to show you real Irish partying!"

The long-haired saint chuckled. "I hold no doubts. If you're not the life of the pubs, I'll be disappointed."

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Their conversation had done wonders. The drive back to Dublin was light and upbeat; There was no break between commentary on the land, and their amusing tangents. If Diarmuid ever did stare into the distant countryside, it was with a content smile on his face. Their next, real visit of Ireland was sure to be even better.

Especially since Gabrielle and Medb insisted they couldn't go kiss the Blarney Stone without her.  _"We need Gabby for a better Gift of Gab!"_

So, upon arriving, their little tour ended for straight business… in the form of afternoon shopping and an early evening pub crawl. As promised, they were starting it off right. The little pub they'd been recommended would be just the first stop on their quest to drink the town dry. But it was a great start.

McDaids was almost just another little pub on a corner, but it reeked of fame even before they stepped in. Its walls were covered with paintings, photographs, and old-time advertisements which drew the eye in circles. There were less than a dozen seats at its aged walnut bar, whose face was decorated with floral panels and reeked of Irish tradition. Yet its shelves remained a densely populated city of treats, whose alcoholic residents slowly disappeared as the minutes swam by.

The first tinges of twilight filtered in through the windows of the crowded space. Every cushioned stool and booth were taken, and the bar was crowded like a ticket line for the World Cup. Its atmosphere lacked any frills, but their group made up for it in spades. Laughter, some Irish drinking songs, and bright smiles echoed around the packed pub as drinks were passed like handshakes.

"Thank the lord our next shipment comes tomorrow," the elderly bartender joked as he passed a drink to Fionn.

The lancer quickly chuckled, tossed him far more than the drink was worth, and raised the tall glass of Guinness his way. "I pray we're not overstaying our welcome."

"Me? Complain about your great business? While paying like royalty? Are you mad, sir?" Fionn only chuckled with the bartender as he darted to another end to help another patron. Nearby, Medb, Fergus, and Cu had disappeared amongst the crowd, but the circle of stares and attention was a beacon to their location; The saber's loud laughs also helped.

To his right, Diarmuid kept him company, and George was at his other side. Though they got their fair share of chatter, it was Scathach at his left who garnered another crowd. She remained courteous and surprisingly social, but he quietly marveled at how easily she maneuvered her way to a polite turndown from the many approaching smitten. It likely helped he sat beside her as a sort of deterrent.

"Well now, so you're the other new faces." Not that it stopped him from getting certain attention himself. He turned to look over his shoulder, and Diarmuid did too as a woman actually dared to slide her hands onto their shoulders. Her eyes were ablaze with amorous, star-struck desire. Had it not been aimed mostly on himself, Fionn would have wondered if Diarmuid's makeup wore off.

Yet the brunette was most certainly eyeing them both like candy, but was hardly the first or last. "You fine things new to town?"

"It's been a long time, but we're from around here," Fionn answered calmly as he gauged where this may or should lead. "What about you? Did such a fine flower bloom in Dublin or the country?"

"I had a cozy gaff in Northern Ireland, but now I have my own here. It was hard finding modelling work, but it sure pays in nice ways."

Fionn's eyebrow rose, and Diarmuid glanced to him with hidden nervousness he missed. "Modelling you say? I might have guessed since you're so easy on the eyes."

His thoughts moved automatically on his next words. He should've stopped himself, but already he was considering mentioning his new spot as the Stitch Witches' first male model. He could always turn it around to smoothly flatter her further without coming on too hard. But she was already enamored, so he might just be wasting time with the slow approach. Before he realized it, his wizened, soul-searched thoughts were buried beneath a growing web of tactical options.

That look of desire already had him like a net. She was such a beautiful brunette, whose dark black dress claimed her like he wanted to. His blue eyes pierced her, like her matching pair did for him. His heart urged him forward for what could be, and whispered sweet reassurances this could be something beautiful.

…All while his wise mind tried to breakthrough the rampant thoughts like an encircling army of chimeras. Even though his instincts and desires fell infatuated with the growing idea of yet another beautiful woman as his wife, all his pondering in Chaldea yelled otherwise. That he often fell into trouble with women, and he finally acknowledged his possessive and jealous feelings had a hand in his cards. Yet, as far as his thoughts and acknowledgements had come, he was falling prey to his whims again.

He shouldn't be pursuing, but it was so naturally- "Move aside! Queen coming through!"

Medb's cheerful command roused chuckles as the short queen popped through the crowd to push to the bar beside him. She stole the brunette's attention momentarily, and they shared a quick wave. "Oh, hey! You met the other boys I told you about! Oh, careful of the blonde one! He gets pretty clingy!"

Diarmuid's eyes flashed with sympathy, but the blunt comment was more than enough to drive a stake through the runaway instincts leading him on. His wizened mind took the reins. He tossed a wounded but teasing expression towards Medb, who only winked and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled instead, "I've been working on that, you know. I can't have that jealousy stop me from shining brighter these days!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Finian," Medb flatly dismissed with her teasing tone. It irritated, amused, and allured him all at once. Still, she winked to him as the bartender came over to get her drink. "But on the off chance you mean it, show me your first swimsuit spreads.  _Maybe_  we'll negotiate after."

"Negotiating? I thought you had a revolving door." Scathach's sudden jab was enough to make Medb turn to her with a pout.

The beautiful lancer only smiled back tauntingly, and before he knew it, they fell into a natural argument again while the bartender waited for a drink order. The brunette's attention was stolen by the two women, as was everyone else's. Fionn's heart mourned in dismay, but his mind agreed with Diarmuid's thankful but sympathetic smile: He was stopped in time.

It was apparent, despite all his pondering and acknowledgements, he still had a long way to go himself.

Everyone had their problems. Even in Ireland, as isolated and charming as it was, had its issues; The Troubles Medb grew so interested reading was one example. Yet, despite the lingering feelings about the recent turmoil, it was often hard to see those frustrations among so many smiling faces enjoying the present for what it was. He would too, because his own work in progress could continue later.

For now, he raised his glass to his redeemed knight, and eyed George to join them. Three glasses clinked together just as Fergus' hearty laughter echoed from further within the crowded pub. They'd soon lost themselves in another conversation, which changed and paused with every greeter. The thoughts of the past drifted off among the lively bliss of the present. The last of the lingering angst was drowned out the natural, Celtic way.

With a pint in hand and laughter on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest fragment can be found on ff.net.


End file.
